Harry Potter y la Magia Antigua
by Drumy
Summary: A Harry, sus amigos y la O.D.F. se unen magos entrenados en Magia Antigua para entrenarlo y ayudarlo con su misión. Secretos son revelados, dones surgen, alguien es rescatado y el amor es fortalecido mientras luchan contra Voldemort. 1er Parte de EDMA
1. Retorno a Privet Drive

_Los personajes de esta historia en su gran mayoría pertenecen a J., así como referencias a sus libros (entiéndase por: nombres, hechizos, conjuros, lugares, etc.), sólo algunos salieron de mi imaginación (los no reconocidos), y los nombrados Mithrandir, Luthien, Elrond, Galadriel, Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir y Eowyn, aunque tienen algunas características físicas y psicológicas de los personajes de "El Señor de los Anillos" de J.R., no son los mismos, ni sus historias ni sus habilidades. Los nombres Dunedain, Arathorn y algunos otros también provienen de los libros de Tolkien. No uso estos datos con fines de lucro ni beneficio propio._

_Así como he escrito este fic sin fines de lucro, respetando los derechos de autor de JKR y JRRT sobre sus personajes, espero que todos respeten los míos sobre mis personajes y mi trama._

_Sólo considera canon los libros 1 al 6. Tiene "Personajes Originales (OC)" y se podría llegar a considerar que algunos del canon están "Fuera de Carácter (OoC)"._

_Resumen: Después de fallecido el director del colegio Hogwarts aparecen nuevos personajes que darán un vuelco a la vida de muchos que creían conocer su pasado y marcado su futuro._

_**Retorno a Privet Drive**_

La noche de la muerte del mejor director que hubiese tenido el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, el fénix que lo había acompañado después de entonar su cántico abandonó los terrenos del colegio. Iba a cumplir el último encargo de su amigo y protector.

Fawkes se dirigió a la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos, una vez más, en busca del anciano señor Mithrandir, de barba y pelo blanco y brillante, tan alto como lo había sido hasta hace poco su compañero y amigo Albus Dumbledore, delgado pero sin parecer débil. Dejó escapar una suave nota al notar sobre él la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, como el mar. Generalmente lo recibían con una mirada profunda y serena, pero en este momento no era así. El Dunedain parecía ser tan o más viejo que lo que había sido el que, hasta unas horas antes, había sido el director del colegio.

El anciano tomó los sobres que le entregaba el fénix con gran pesar en su corazón. Aquello sólo podía significar que su antiguo alumno y gran amigo había partido de su mundo. Uno de ellos iba dirigido a él, el otro a la que siempre había sido su compañera y amiga en sus luchas dentro y fuera del colegio, la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Suspirando profundamente acarició con ternura el plumaje del ave. Cerró los ojos dedicándole un pensamiento de agradecimiento por todo lo hecho y el deseo profundo que allá donde ahora estaba todo fuese positivo para él. Tomando valor se incorporó y llamó a los otros integrantes del G.E.M.A. (Grupo de Entrenamiento en Magia Antigua) que había conformado cinco años atrás.

En una habitación grande, con una gran mesa circular, se reunieron con aquél anciano una hora después seis personas. Dos de ellos Dunedains puros al igual que quien les había convocado, lucían como si rondasen los cuarenta años. Los otros cuatro eran hijos de Dunedains con magos y parecían rondar entre veinticinco y treinta años.

La Dunedain pura respondía al nombre de Galadriel. Con sus grandes ojos color miel miraba preocupada desde su rostro de piel blanca clara al anciano. En sus facciones delicadas se podía apreciar sin embargo la fuerza de su carácter, aunque la sonrisa esporádica en sus labios delgados y sus miradas cuando estaba cerca de niños también dejaban traslucir dulzura. En esas ocasiones su pelo rubio (generalmente recogido) estaba suelto, largo hasta su cintura, permitiendo a las niñas pequeñas aprender a hacer trenzas con éste. Pero esto ocurría rara vez en los últimos tiempos pues casi estaba dedicada de lleno a las tareas de aquél grupo.

El otro se llamaba Elrond. Hombre de complexión fuerte aunque delgada que miraba al anciano interrogante, con sus ojos almendrados y negros dejando traslucir muy poco de lo que pensaba. Sólo muy pocos sabían que tras su mirada profunda y seria aún quedaba una chispa de emoción. Era de la misma estatura que Galadriel, usando su pelo negro largo y suelto hasta el hombro. Su acercamiento a niños y jóvenes era escaso aún antes de aceptar unirse al G.E.M.A., siempre propiciados por el anciano que los había convocado.

Los más jóvenes se llamaban Eowyn, Arwen, Faramir y Aragorn. Dos parejas de esposos vinculados no sólo porque la primera y el último eran hermanos, sino unidos estrechamente por una fuerte amistad. Sin embargo, tanto dentro del grupo G.E.M.A. como en su desenvolvimiento fuera de estas tierras, los tres primeros seguían las órdenes del último como su líder natural.

Eowyn llevaba su pelo amarillo claro liso y largo hasta la cintura, generalmente suelto o recogido en una trenza arriba y a los lados en forma de cinta, mientras el de atrás lo recogía en un moño apretado cuando se estaba desenvolviendo como guerrera. Sus ojos grandes y redondos, azules claros como el cielo, miraban con nerviosismo al anciano mientras su esposo le tomaba con cariño de la mano, tan delgada y grácil como su cuerpo.

Ella sabía que a él le agradaba más ver en ella miradas y movimientos alegres, pero también que la apoyaba mucho cuando estaba triste, nerviosa o preocupada, justo como se sentía en ese momento por aquella imprevista reunión.

Faramir la comprendía. Con sus ojos castaños pequeños interrogaba sin palabras al anciano. Era evidente que los señores tampoco sabían qué había generado la reunión, pues sus expresiones también eran de inquietud por desconocimiento. Su piel clara estaba tostada por el sol porque siempre había disfrutado mucho de ejercitarse bajo su luz, lo cual se reflejaba también en la complexión robusta de su cuerpo. Era levemente más alto que su esposa y su amiga, pero más bajo que su cuñado.

Con su carácter dulce y tranquilo era el punto de equilibrio de aquél cuarteto tan unido, habiéndolos tranquilizado bastante justo antes de ésa reunión haciéndoles ver que de nada servía elucubrar posibilidades.

Arwen era la esposa del hermano mayor de Eowyn. Su pelo rojo oscuro con ligeras ondas y largo hasta la cintura parecía estar ardiendo permanentemente, lo cual según muchos que la conocían era sólo un reflejo externo de su carácter fuerte cuando algo la hacía enojar. En esos casos sus ojos almendrados esmeraldas parecían brillar de una manera especial. Sin embargo su carácter era generalmente dulce aunque también muy impetuoso.

De no ser por Eowyn y Faramir que les servían de freno a ella y su esposo, los cuatro se hubiesen metido en muchos problemas. Más de los que usualmente enfrentaban.

Aragorn era sólo un poco mayor a ellos tres, sin embargo su carácter y liderazgo natural lo habían convertido en el jefe no nombrado de su grupo. Su complexión era alta y robusta, siendo el más hábil de los cuatro tanto con la varita como sin ella. Se exigía mucho a si mismo e impulsaba a sus tres compañeros a avanzar más rápido de lo normal en sus estudios y desenvolvimiento. Había aprendido con los años a dominar la impetuosidad de su carácter, aunque a veces aún se dejaba llevar por él, especialmente cuando su intuición le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

Sus ojos almendrados de color aguamarina parecían cambiar de tono según sus pensamientos, una peculiaridad que se presentaba en algunos miembros de su familia. Su tez clara estaba bastante tostada al sol por la misma razón que la de Faramir, su amor a los espacios abiertos. Manejaba su pelo castaño oscuro ondulado suelto y su barba corta y cuidada. Le sostenía con cariño la mano a su esposa mirando a cada uno de los presentes atentamente mientras en su cabeza repasaba varias cosas.

Todos esperaban las palabras del anciano, en silencio y quietos por respeto pero muy preocupados. La única razón por la que podía haber convocado a los últimos cuatro era que hubiese ocurrido algo serio, algo que modificase el plan que habían venido llevando a cabo.

—Les agradezco que se hayan apresurado a venir —comenzó el anciano mirando a los cuatro más jóvenes—. Ha sucedido algo penoso que requería la presencia de todos. Es hora de tomar decisiones difíciles.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido señor Mithrandir? —preguntó preocupado el señor Elrond.

—Hace unas horas ha fallecido mi amigo Albus Dumbledore.

Todos bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto por unos minutos, cuatro de ellos con profunda tristeza. El anciano retomó la palabra.

—Galadriel, Elrond, es hora que tomen la decisión definitiva. Yo la he tomado ya. Voy a Hogwarts.

Los dos mayores se miraron entre ellos preocupados y muy serios. Aquello sería definitivo. No podrían volver jamás allí, a la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos. Los dos lo sabían. Tampoco podrían integrarse totalmente al otro mundo, quedarían atrapados en los límites de aquél colegio.

Cuando en los tiempos antiguos sus antepasados consiguieron la puerta de acceso a aquellas tierras y el gran poder que en ellas se encontraba, el mundo de los magos y los muggles estaba en una etapa muy temprana de su evolución. Por lo tanto, para evitar alterar el equilibrio natural que debe existir y mantenerse, decidieron emigrar a esas tierras sellando con sus conocimientos esa entrada.

Sólo algunos Dunedains decidieron quedarse para ayudar en el avance de muggles y magos, aunque siempre en forma bastante oculta y suave para no alterar el equilibrio.

El sello se había establecido como una medida de precaución para evitar que el dolor, el odio y la guerra fuesen llevados allí, donde el poder que habían encontrado podía usarse para generar un gran caos en muchos tiempos y espacios paralelos. Se dejaron abiertas sólo dos posibilidades para que la misma fuese cruzada por los Dunedains: que alguno de los que se hubiese quedado decidiese ir con ellos permanentemente, o que uno de ellos decidiese abandonar definitivamente aquel refugio.

Sólo los descendientes de su raza con magos o muggles podían cruzar aquél sello en las dos direcciones, siempre y cuando su intención fuese sólo el visitar a sus familiares o aprender, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podían violar la ley impuesta al llegar allí. La existencia de aquél mundo, su acceso y sus conocimientos estaba vetada a quienes no fuesen Dunedains. Sólo Mithrandir, por ser el más antiguo y sabio, podía autorizar excepciones a aquella ley con el consentimiento de los otros miembros del consejo.

Ahora, debido a lo ocurrido, el anciano decidía abandonar aquellas tierras delegando sus funciones allí para cumplir con lo que estaba previsto desde lo ocurrido con el desertor.

Pasados unos minutos de reflexión los dos Dunedains se miraron y asintieron.

—Cumpliremos lo que le habíamos dicho hace un año. Iremos a Hogwarts. Respetaremos la voluntad de Albus de ayudarles.

El anciano sonrió. Sabía que a pesar de lo difícil que sería aquello para ellos aceptarían.

—Señor Mithrandir, nosotros ya hemos cumplido en parte el objetivo de nuestro viaje como ya le habíamos informado, pero no totalmente. —intervino Aragorn.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, debido a lo delicada de la situación, ustedes cuatro tendrían que culminar con esa misión y en paralelo ayudar a La Orden del Fénix. Por lo que me había contado Albus será necesario desde ahora nuestro apoyo directo.

Los cuatro más jóvenes se miraron preocupados y asintieron.

—Angela se ha comunicado conmigo un poco antes de llegar ustedes —Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño. Aquello sólo podía significar más problemas—. Se reunirá con nosotros en Hogwarts, después que nosotros hablemos con la profesora McGonagall. El sello de la casa de las gemelas ha dejado de tener efecto en ella aunque no en su prima, como yo esperaba —Levantó una mano para evitar que lo interrumpiesen con preguntas—. La razón la conocerán al llegar a Hogwarts.

Todos asintieron en silencio. Respetaban demasiado al señor Mithrandir, él tendría sus razones para aquello.

El día siguiente se presentaron luego de la hora del almuerzo en el despacho de la dirección siete personas acompañadas de un fénix, ante una muy intrigada y asombrada profesora McGonagall. Cuatro de ellos eran totalmente desconocidos y tres a quienes sólo había visto una vez en su vida, en aquel viaje extraño en que acompañó a su amigo y mentor justo unos días después que él hubiese asumido la dirección de la escuela.

El anciano Mithrandir le tendía en ese momento un sobre con un pergamino el cual tenía un extraño sello que parecía estar conformado por un unicornio alado, un fénix, un delfín y un león, todos blancos con reflejos rojos y dorados.

Al abrir el sobre la profesora McGonagall pudo leer la letra de su extinto amigo, donde le explicaba quiénes eran sus visitantes y los motivos por los que estaban allí, además de otras cosas que la dejaron paralizada por la sorpresa.

_Minerva_

_Querida amiga, amigos venidos de tierras lejanas en el momento de mayor necesidad para el mundo de los muggles y los magos habrán de ser avisados por Fawkes en el momento en que yo, Albus Dumbledore, deba iniciar el camino de la nueva vida, aquella aventura que nos espera después de la muerte._

_Si cuando se presente este momento aún Voldemort está vivo y listo para seguir sembrando el terror, el dolor y el odio en los demás, ellos llegarán al que desde mi partida habrá de ser tu despacho para entregarte esta carta y explicarte varias cosas._

_En esta misiva te pido como tu amigo que hagas todo lo posible porque Hogwarts continúe abierto, tomando en cuenta que aquellos que han acudido a mi pedido de ayuda podrán reforzar no sólo las defensas del colegio sino también los esfuerzos de La Orden del Fénix y el aprendizaje de aquellos que quisiesen seguir avanzando hacia un futuro, algunos sólo por graduarse pero otros inclusive para ayudar a construirlo a pesar de las dificultades que se presentan._

_Sé que es una posición difícil en la que ahora te encuentras, pero puedes confiar en quienes han venido con Mithrandir tanto como siempre confiaste en mí. Él te explicará algunas cosas referentes a su presencia aquí y ahora, el porqué no pudieron venir antes, la presencia de algunos alumnos nuevos y la necesidad de algunos cambios en la forma de proceder en cuanto a Voldemort._

_También quiero pedirte por medio de esta misiva que le des carta abierta a los jóvenes que acompañan a nuestros amigos, así como a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley y Luna Lovegood, para entrar y salir del colegio durante el próximo curso. Ellos deberán realizar una tarea específica de la que aún ya estando en conocimiento no podrán hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con La Orden del Fénix o nuestros amigos del Grupo de Entrenamiento en Magia Antigua (G.E.M.A.), aquellos que hoy han venido a apoyarte._

_Para el cumplimiento de esta tarea he de pedirte también que le hagas entrega al joven Harry Potter del arca, en que está mi pensadero y algunos pensamientos que he seleccionado para él, así como la espada de Godric Gryffindor y el sobre que con su nombre conseguirás sellado en el estante justo debajo de la urna cristalina con la espada. Él sabrá darles el uso adecuado. De esto sólo deberán estar al tanto la O.D.F. y el grupo G.E.M.A._

_Lamento decirte que aún estando en conocimiento de que se tramaba algo en contra de mi persona no hice mucho por evitarlo, pues era de mi mayor interés el rescatar un alma joven, Draco Malfoy, aunque me temo que en el proceso he puesto en peligro a un alma ya anteriormente torturada por la culpa, el dolor y el odio._

_No tengo la certeza de cómo se producirá mi partida, pero quiero que quede claro que Severus Snape ha actuado bajo mis órdenes desde agosto de 1981, que estoy absolutamente seguro de su lealtad._

_He de pedirte además que convoques a la O.D.F. y lleves contigo a aquellos del grupo G.E.M.A. que puedan acompañarte. Fawkes irá con ustedes. Deberéis escoger un nuevo líder y plantear las estrategias ha seguir de ahora en adelante._

_Te agradezco la gran confianza y el gran apoyo que has sido para mí, amiga. Te espero más allá de las estrellas cuando llegue el momento para ti._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Al terminar de leer la carta la profesora McGonagall levantó la vista hacia sus visitantes. Tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos oprimiéndole el pecho: dolor, tristeza, enojo, esperanza, angustia, sorpresa, inquietud. En su mente habían muchas preguntas, muchas dudas, muchas ideas entremezcladas, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, tanta responsabilidad que su amigo había dejado en sus hombros al convertirse en directora de Hogwarts y ahora aquella carta.

—Lamento mucho su pena y la de aquellos que, como usted hoy, se encuentran tristes por la partida de Albus —le dijo con suavidad el anciano—. Pero comprenda que ahora debemos hablar sobre muchas cosas. Aclararle quiénes somos y como procederemos de ahora en adelante es vital para muchas personas.

—¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes? Albus en su carta no me explica mucho sobre ustedes —logró decirle la profesora McGonagall al anciano frente a ella—. Disculpe, no quiero ser ruda, pero todo esto justo ahora es inesperado y desconcertante.

—No se preocupe profesora, la entiendo perfectamente. A Galadriel y a Elrond ya los conocía —planteó mientras los señalaba con su mano derecha. Ante el asentimiento de ella continuó—. Nosotros tres somos Dunedains, aquellos que voluntariamente nos aislamos del mundo de los muggles y magos en las Tierras de los Mundos Perdidos. Sólo podremos, por esta razón, permanecer dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—No lo entiendo. Perdone usted, pero cuando acompañé a Albus hace muchos años a su morada creí entender que ninguno de ustedes podía venir aquí, que ninguno podía regresar del sitio en el que estaban viviendo.

—Así es, profesora McGonagall. Cuando nuestros ancestros pusieron el sello a la puerta de entrada a nuestro mundo se dejaron abiertas sólo dos posibilidades para que la misma fuese cruzada por uno de nosotros: que alguno de los que se hubiese quedado aquí decidiese ir con nosotros permanentemente, o que uno de nosotros abandonase definitivamente aquel refugio. Sólo los descendientes de nuestra raza con magos o muggles pueden cruzar aquél sello en las dos direcciones, siempre y cuando su intención sea sólo el visitar a sus familiares o aprender.

—¿Entonces Albus era descendiente de Dunedain? ¿Por qué pude acompañarlo en aquella situación? ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes vino antes, cuando la primera guerra contra Voldemort, o después que él retornó? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Quiénes son los demás?

—Albus era hijo de un Dunedain y una bruja. Usted pudo acompañarlo porque él se lo permitió, su corazón era puro y su fe en él ciega, siendo seguramente usted descendiente de alguno de los nuestros que permaneció en su mundo.

»Sólo dos de los entrenados por nosotros vinieron durante la primera guerra: las hijas de Albus Dumbledore. Usted las conoció como Angelica y Jennifer White. Nadie más vino porque aquél de los nuestros que cruce la puerta para venir aquí no puede regresar allí. Los otros que han sido entrenados por nosotros no podían venir, según nuestras leyes, a menos que el Consejo Dunedain lo aprobase.

»Nosotros hemos venido ahora para cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a Albus Dumbledore de ayudar a los destinados a enfrentar, si así lo deciden, el futuro que dos seres de odio han puesto frente a ellos. Uno que alguna vez tuvo a su alcance el entrenamiento de los Dunedains, pero habiendo alcanzado gran conocimiento lo deformó por celos y rencor. Él atravesó la puerta y vino hacia este mundo. Por él se estableció la restricción para nosotros en el sello. El otro fue entrenado en algunas cosas por el primero y es a quien conocen ustedes por Lord Voldemort.

—¿Quiere decir que alguien entrenado por ustedes está junto a Voldemort listo para hacer daño? —preguntó la directora asustada.

—No, Angelica, Jennifer y Albus lograron llegar a él y hacerle comprender su error, pero él fue junto a su alumno para intentar traerlo de vuelta a la luz. No comprendió que no se puede traer a la luz a quien nunca ha estado en ella. Fue asesinado por su alumno.

—¿Ustedes no pueden volver a sus tierras ahora? ¿Por qué dice que sólo podrán permanecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts? ¿Quiénes son sus otros acompañantes?

—Lamento tardar tanto en presentarlos, pero hay tanto que hablar aún. Ellos son Eowyn, Arwen, Faramir y finalmente Aragorn.

La profesora McGonagall los saludó con leves cabezaditas mientras los presentaba el anciano. Estaba casi segura que no tendrían la edad que aparentaban.

—Estos cuatro jóvenes, al igual que lo fue Albus, son hijos de Dunedains puros con magos. Han sido formados a ambos lados de la puerta y tienen completa libertad en vuestro mundo. Ellos podrán unirse a vuestra Orden del Fénix si así lo deseáis y colaboraros con mayor amplitud. En cambio Galadriel, Elrond y yo sólo podremos permanecer aquí en Hogwarts, en sus terrenos y en el espacio intermedio que fue creado por Albus y Luthien para sus hijas durante la primera guerra. Esto es debido a que somos Dunedains puros y el sello actúa como un límite.

»Antes de ser creado Hogwarts este ya era un sitio de gran poder mágico, puesto que aquí se encuentra la puerta de acceso a la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos. Godric Gryffindor fue uno de los magos que entró en contacto con nosotros. Cuando junto a sus amigos decidió crear esta escuela los Dunedains les dijeron cómo poner algunas de las protecciones que posee Hogwarts. Puesto que ya se había detectado en el comportamiento de Slytherin mucho miedo y dolor se limitó el contacto, pues se supuso que se podría llegar a transformar en odio. Pero las intenciones de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor de enseñar fueron escuchadas y les fueron enseñadas algunas cosas.

—Entonces los fundadores estuvieron en contacto con ustedes. Albus dice en su carta que ustedes me ayudarán a reforzar las defensas del colegio y a replantear la lucha contra Voldemort.

—Así es. Pero comprenderá, por lo que le he dicho, que no podemos decirle al mundo muggle ni al mágico abiertamente de nuestra presencia. Nos presentaremos con la verdad de quiénes somos sólo ante usted, los amigos de Albus Dumbledore miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los amigos del joven Harry Potter a quienes supongo ha nombrado Albus en su carta, según habíamos hablado. En nuestra última conversación le aclaré que sólo las personas que él me había recomendado podrán saber de nosotros y como precaución deberán ser evaluados por Galadriel. Ante el resto del mundo mágico y, si algún día llegase a ser necesario, el muggle, nosotros seremos sólo magos, viejos amigos de Dumbledore venidos por un llamado suyo desde un colegio en tierras lejanas.

—Comprendo perfectamente sus razones. Pero la situación actual es muy difícil para lograr hacerle comprender al Ministerio que el colegio puede reabrirse.

—Entiendo. Le propongo algo. Luego del homenaje a Albus Dumbledore los alumnos serán enviados a sus casas en el Expreso de Hogwarts, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así está previsto.

—Bien, continúe con esa línea de acción. Sólo que Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn, además de Angela, irán con los jóvenes en el tren para completar la protección que estoy seguro ya habrán establecido.

—Perdón. ¿Quién es Angela?

—Ella vendrá luego, en cuanto la llamemos. Esta joven es la hija de Angelica White con Sirius Black y, por lo tanto, nieta de Albus Dumbledore —La profesora McGonagall y los cuatro jóvenes que habían acompañado a Mithrandir palidecieron, mientras los dos señores fruncían el ceño—. Ha estado viviendo desde sus nueve años hasta ahora en la casa creada por Luthien y Albus, cuando sus hijas vinieron a Hogwarts. El punto de enlace con nuestro mundo por el que hemos venido. Ella ha permanecido allí aislada por un antiguo hechizo con sus primos hasta el día de ayer.

—Perdón, pero lo que usted ha dicho es… No estoy entendiendo casi nada. Esto es… demasiado.

—Lo sabemos. Lo siento si le estoy dando tanta información en tan poco tiempo pero es necesario. Esta joven ha permanecido en contacto con nosotros casi desde su llegada aquí. Ha estado recibiendo entrenamiento. Es urgente que sea presentada con Harry Potter y su grupo y que se integre con ellos rápidamente, pues ella será la encargada directamente de la protección de él, sus amigos y aquellos más cercanos a él hasta su retorno a Hogwarts en septiembre.

—La Orden del Fénix ya ha establecido un plan de protección y estoy casi segura que el Ministerio también lo habrá hecho.

—Estamos seguros de ello. Sin embargo, debido a la edad del joven Potter y sus amigos, creemos que es más factible que permitan la cercanía de alguien con una edad cercana a la suya que la de adultos. Angela ha sido entrenada por nosotros, sería conveniente que permaneciese cerca de ellos.

»Además, tengo entendido que Albus tenía reuniones especiales con el joven Potter, de las que le prohibió expresamente hablar con otras personas y esta joven está al tanto de las mismas. Sólo que se niega rotundamente a hablar de las mismas por "respetar las órdenes dadas por su abuelo a su amigo". Porque ella los considera sus amigos aunque ellos no la conozcan. La joven me ha pedido expresamente el que le permitamos pasar las vacaciones con él para ponerle al tanto de información que le puede ayudar a tomar decisiones. No estoy seguro a qué se refiere exactamente, pero sospecho que se trata de su presencia el próximo año aquí en el colegio.

—… —La directora lo miró fijamente, sin responderle, intentando asimilar lo dicho.

—Creemos conveniente reunirnos lo antes posible con los miembros de La Orden del Fénix que participarán en la protección durante el viaje. Angela y nosotros nos presentaremos rápidamente, pondremos en claro algunas cosas sobre el viaje y la protección que les daríamos a todos. Cuando termine la ceremonia de Albus todos los jóvenes a que hace referencia la carta se podrían reunir aquí con nosotros para presentarnos y darles una breve información que les sería ampliada luego en el tren por Angela.

»Luego que los alumnos no estén aquí estableceríamos las nuevas protecciones del colegio y reforzaríamos las ya existentes, para que sean probadas por los aurores del Ministerio. Una vez verificada la seguridad se podría convocar a aquellos que quieran venir a un nuevo curso. También me atrevería a sugerir que se ampliase la invitación a venir a aquellos que, ya habiendo salido de Hogwarts u otro colegio, quieran especializarse en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, para clases eventuales.

—Para ello necesitaría primero convocar a un profesor en esa área y revisar cómo quedaría conformada la plantilla.

—Lo siento, creí que usted lo habría comprendido puesto que nos conoce a mí y a dos de mis acompañantes. Si acepta, cuenta usted a partir de hoy con un profesor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Elrond, una profesora de Transformaciones tomando en cuenta que usted como directora se le hará difícil seguir ejerciendo la docencia directa, Galadriel, así como un profesor en Defensa y Conocimientos Antiguos, una asignatura nueva en que yo les podría transmitir muchos conocimientos especialmente necesarios en esta época. Podría además reforzar aquellos sobre Pociones y Encantamientos si usted así lo desea.

—Le agradezco mucho su oferta, señor Mithrandir, pero como comprenderá necesito pensar en todo lo que hemos hablado y en su oferta antes de tomar decisiones.

—Lo comprendo, pero como entenderá el tiempo apremia. Le agradezco que apenas haya tomado las decisiones pertinentes nos avise por medio de Fawkes.

—Gracias, así lo haré.

Ese mismo día después de la cena se reunieron en la sala contigua al Gran Comedor, donde se habían reunido los campeones del Torneo, la profesora McGonagall y todos los profesores del colegio para hablar nuevamente sobre la futura reapertura de Hogwarts. En esta oportunidad, además de la profesora Sprout y el profesor Hagrid, también ella estaba de acuerdo en llamar de nuevo a los alumnos que quisiesen regresar a Hogwarts.

La profesora McGonagall les informó que había sido nombrada directora por una reunión de emergencia del Consejo Escolar, en la cual ella había presentado ya la propuesta de los nuevos profesores, la cual también había sido admitida. Mientras ellos enviaban al Ministerio los nombres de la nueva directora y los nuevos profesores con su aprobación, la ahora directora les comunicaba a sus colegas de estas decisiones. El profesor Slughorn comunicó que se retiraría de Hogwarts después de los funerales de Dumbledore, aceptando la directora su dimisión.

Justo antes de esta reunión había enviado un mensaje al G.E.M.A. por medio de Fawkes, comunicándoles su decisión y las del Consejo Escolar. También les solicitaba una reunión en su despacho a las nueve de la noche. Al finalizar el encuentro la profesora recibió por medio de Fawkes la respuesta de sus compañeros de la O.D.F. confirmándole su presencia tanto en la reunión a altas horas de la noche como en el acto a celebrarse al día siguiente para despedir a quien era su líder, Albus Dumbledore. La respuesta afirmativa del señor Mithrandir llegó minutos después con el ave fénix.

A la hora señalada se reunieron en la dirección Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Alastor Moody, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Mithrandir, Galadriel, Elrond, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn. Luego de las presentaciones de rigor de los siete miembros del G.E.M.A. la profesora McGonagall dio lectura a la carta dejada por Dumbledore y Mithrandir dio una explicación breve de todo lo ya hablado con la directora.

El anciano abrió la puerta y le indicó a la chica que entrase al despacho. Fue entonces presentada Angela White ante la O.D.F. Joven de quince años, tez blanca, pelo negro con bucles, largo hasta los hombros, alta y delgada, ojos almendrados cuyo color parecía gris claro cuando estaba atenta (cuando hablaban sobre la apertura de Hogwarts), o alegre (cuando habló Mithrandir sobre el acercamiento a Harry Potter y sus amigos), sin embargo parecían adquirir color verde cuando estaba triste (o así parecía mientras nombraban al fallecido director o a sus padres), o azules cuando estaba molesta (lo cual parecía ocurrir a menudo durante la reunión). Aunque no daba imagen de debilidad, sino de una fortaleza oculta, tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas.

Cuando se explicó su parentesco con Albus Dumbledore los integrantes de la O.D.F. mostraron sorpresa en sus rostros, todos incluido Remus Lupin. Él sabía que Angelica White era hija del profesor. Había sido su compañera durante los siete años en Hogwarts y era uno de los pocos que sabía el parentesco. Pero al escuchar que la chica era su hija con Sirius Black se incorporó en su asiento bruscamente.

—Eso es imposible. Sirius no llegó a tener hijos. Angelica y él mantenían una relación, eso es cierto, pero ella falleció y no hubo hijos.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto, señor Lupin —le explicó con tono suave Mithrandir—. Verá, Angelica y Jennifer White fueron víctimas de un ataque por parte de mortífagos en octubre de 1981, ellas estaban en estado grave cuando fueron llevadas al Hospital San Mungo donde fueron desahuciadas por los medimagos. Cuando Albus recibió esa noticia las llevó junto a Luthien, a la casa en el espacio paralelo. Allí fueron atendidas por Galadriel y Elrond, así como por un par de medimagos amigos suyos que los acompañaron, Christine y Christopher Brown. Ellas estaban embarazadas. Jennifer murió al dar a luz a Jessica White, Angelica sobrevivió seis meses al parto, en vuestro mundo.

—Me está diciendo que Jennifer estaba esperando un hijo cuando… —No pudo terminar.

—Jessica es su hija, señor Lupin —le ratificó el anciano mientras veía de reojo a la chica, que miraba nerviosa y analíticamente al hombre castaño—. Pero ella no puede salir de la casa de las gemelas hasta tanto usted la busque. Por eso Jessica no está aquí presente. Al desaparecer el señor Black tras El Velo de la Muerte y fallecer Albus, la joven Angela ha quedado liberada del sello que ella y su prima pusieron a la casa cuando llegaron allí. Por eso ella sí está con nosotros.

»Angela y Jessica tenían nueve años de edad cuando regresaron a esa casa. Angelica antes de fallecer las había dejado al cuidado de sus amigos, la familia Brown. Pero habiendo ellos fallecido y… después de otros incidentes… ellas consiguieron llegar a la casa de las gemelas con los hijos de la familia Brown. Sin saber bien cómo activaron un sello protector que los mantenía en Hogwarts, pero sin que nadie pudiese verlos, oírlos o ponerse en contacto con ellos cuatro, hasta tanto Voldemort dejase de ser un peligro o sus padres y abuelos dejasen de estar presentes en el mundo mágico.

»Un sello similar lo había impuesto Luthien para proteger a sus hijas y nietas cuando ellas fueron llevadas allí en estado grave. Angelica lo rompió cuando salió de allí con las bebés y la familia Brown pero fue reactivado y modificado por las niñas al regresar.

—¿Entonces tengo una hija encerrada en una casa en un mundo paralelo? —preguntó Lupin con un hilo de voz. Las piernas le temblaban. "Si eso es cierto esa niña habrá heredado de mí la licantropía. Eso es demasiado terrible. Yo nunca quise tener hijos para evitarlo. Pero el cruel destino no sólo me quitó al amor de mi juventud y a mis amigos, sino que me ha mantenido alejado de una hija de la que nunca supe y que está condenada por su sangre a mi propia pesadilla de todos los meses. No, no puede ser cierto. Ella me lo habría dicho. Ella sabía que yo no… Lo hablamos, pero… No, me niego a creer que ella me ocultaría algo así."—. Eso no es posible. Jennifer nunca me dijo nada.

—Eso es porque mamá y tía iban al Valle de Godric para hablar con papá y con usted, cuando fueron atraídas a una trampa por Pettigrew —habló por primera vez Angela—. Ellas iban a comunicarles lo que acababan de verificar en el hospital. Con la única que habían hablado de sus sospechas fue con su amiga Lily Potter.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —le preguntó Tonks, que estaba pálida y se sujetaba del espaldar de la silla donde hasta hacía poco se había encontrado sentada, pero se había levantado al empezar a escuchar todo aquello.

—Mamá me dejó todo escrito en una carta. También me dejó una escrita para papá y otra para el señor Lupin, para que cuando llegase a entrar en contacto con alguno de ellos se las entregase.

—Lo siento, no quiero ser brusco pero ya es de madrugada —rompió Mithrandir el silencio que se había producido ante lo dicho por Angela—. En unas horas será el homenaje a Albus y la partida de los estudiantes en el tren. Debemos lamentablemente concentrar nuestra atención en lo urgente: la protección de los jóvenes durante el viaje en el tren y las vacaciones, la protección y reapertura de Hogwarts, así como nuestra participación en Hogwarts y en La Orden del Fénix.

Cuando Hermione, Ron y Harry se alejaban en dirección al castillo para recoger sus baúles y dirigirse a los carruajes, que los llevarían a Hogsmeade a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts luego de asistir al funeral del profesor Dumbledore, se vieron sorprendidos por una nota que le entregó el profesor Lupin a Harry. En ésta la profesora McGonagall le pedía que fuese de inmediato a su despacho con Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna.

Sin entender el porqué de aquel llamado los seis jóvenes se dirigieron al despacho de la directora. Una vez allí la profesora McGonagall les presentó a la joven Angela White, les dijo que todos deberían viajar en un solo vagón del tren con ella, que la tratasen como si ya la conociesen frente al resto de las personas presentes en el trayecto, que cuando estuviesen a solas en el vagón les darían las explicaciones pertinentes.

Los seis habían sido sorprendidos por la orden de la directora, pero no teniendo más información ni tiempo accedieron a ello.

El Ministerio había asignado para aquel viaje un auror para cada uno de los vagones del Expreso de Hogwarts, como medida de seguridad para el retorno de los alumnos y los familiares de los mismos que habían permanecido hasta el funeral del fallecido director. Se había establecido, así mismo, que las casas debían viajar por separado. No estaba permitida la circulación de personas por los pasillos del tren que no fuesen los aurores o la señora del carrito de la comida.

Debido a lo ocurrido el día de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, a pesar de las protestas de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn, los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin que viajaron en el tren fueron acompañados con dos aurores por vagón y no se les permitió el tener sus varitas hasta tanto no saliesen del andén 9 ¾.

Como medida de seguridad adicional el Ministerio decidió que el enviar cualquier tipo de mensaje por medio de lechuzas desde Hogwarts y el Expreso estaba terminantemente prohibido, desde el mismo momento en que terminaron los funerales de Dumbledore hasta la llegada al andén en Londres. Los aurores eliminarían cualquiera que viesen volando por órdenes del Ministro.

El compartimiento en que viajaban Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y Angela White había sido ampliado e insonorizado mágicamente para que pudiesen hablar con libertad, al igual que el otro en el que viajaban Lupin, Moody, Eowyn, Arwen, Faramir y Aragorn. En los otros de ese vagón, que era el contiguo al de las reuniones de los prefectos, viajaban los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley y otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix.

Los más jóvenes viajaron en silencio inicialmente. Todos estaban tristes y deprimidos, pero, a excepción de la joven Angela, había otro sentimiento común: perplejidad. No entendían porqué tenían que viajar con ella. Sí comprendían la seguridad en torno a ellos pero no la imposición sobre cómo y con quién viajar. Al cabo de unos minutos de haber arrancado el tren Ginny se decidió a romper el silencio.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tenías que viajar obligatoriamente con nosotros?

—Mi nombre es Angela White, tengo quince años y debería ir en el curso anterior al de Ginny y Luna. Aunque he estado presente en Hogwarts desde hace ya casi seis años vosotros no podíais verme, hablarme o contactarme, porque he estado bajo un hechizo de protección. Sin embargo Chris & Chris, Jessica y yo sí hemos estado junto a vosotros todo este tiempo. Los hemos acompañado y, en lo que el hechizo nos lo permitía, nos comunicábamos con el profesor Dumbledore cuando estaban en peligro extremo para que los ayudase ya que nosotros no podíamos hacerlo.

—¿Quiénes son Jessica, Chris & Chris? ¿De qué hechizo de protección hablas? —siguió preguntando la menuda pelirroja.

—Jessica White es mi prima hermana. Christine y Christopher Brown se podría decir que son nuestros hermanos menores, pues hemos cuidado de ellos desde que cumplieron dos años, al morir sus padres. El hechizo del que les hablo es uno muy similar al hechizo "Fidelius", se llama "Resguardum Trasladum" y fue establecido por mi abuela hace muchos años. Traslada todo lo contenido en un espacio determinado a un espacio tiempo paralelo a este en el que nos movemos actualmente… Es un poco complicado de explicar.

—Yo he leído algo sobre eso, pero se supone que eso es Magia Antigua, que ya no existe quien la sepa usar —comentó Hermione—. Sólo los Dunedains sabían cómo hacerlo y ellos son sólo leyenda.

—Pues mi abuela era una Dunedain. Esa parte de la "leyenda" es real.

—Y si eso es cierto ¿Por qué estás aquí ahora? —preguntó Luna con su tono soñador.

—El sello a ese hechizo de protección se rompió para mí en cuanto falleció el profesor Dumbledore, pues era el único familiar por consanguinidad directa que me quedaba en este mundo. Él era mi abuelo materno. Chris & Chris nunca han estado atados por el hechizo. Ellos permanecían allí en la casa sólo por nosotras. Jessica aún tiene un familiar vivo y es él quien debe liberarla.

—¿En la casa? ¿Liberarla? ¿Quién es el familiar vivo de tu prima? —le preguntó Ron—. Todo esto es muy confuso.

—El hechizo fue aplicado por mi abuela a una casa que fue construida por ella para mi mamá y mi tía en las cercanías del Bosque Prohibido, que da hacia la parte posterior del castillo. El sello lo pusimos Jessica y yo. Esa casa ha sido nuestro hogar y nuestra prisión desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. Podíamos movernos por todos los terrenos del colegio o lo que estuviese en contacto directamente con el mismo, como el pueblo de Hogsmeade o el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero nada más. Nunca podíamos bajar del Expreso o ir más allá del pueblo. Creo que somos los únicos alumnos que hemos permanecido en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de verano.

—¿Estás diciendo que nos has estado acompañando desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, sin que nosotros lo supiésemos y a pesar de ser dos años menor que nosotros? —le preguntó Harry, quién la observaba entre confundido e impresionado. Aquella chica se le parecía mucho a alguien conocido, pero no podía estar seguro de a quién era y, a pesar de parecerle sincera, también tenía la impresión que les ocultaba algo.

—Sí, así es. Debido a un problema muy serio que tuvimos Jessica y yo viajamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts dos años antes de lo que nos hubiese correspondido. Fue la única forma que supimos de ponernos y poner a los niños bajo protección… No puedo explicarles todo en este momento, no tenemos suficiente tiempo y algunas cosas aún son un poco difíciles para mí. Lo siento, quisiera decirles más.

»Sólo puedo decirles que en ese entonces nosotras teníamos nueve años, Chris & Chris tenían cinco años recién cumplidos, no teníamos ningún adulto que cuidase de nosotros y tampoco confiábamos en ellos. Si vinimos aquí fue porque nos conseguimos con un par de elfos que habían trabajado para mi mamá y mi tía y nos convencieron de venir aquí. Ellos nos mantuvieron ocultos con sus dotes mágicas mientras llegamos al tren. Una vez aquí averiguamos cómo activar el sello de protección y lo hicimos… aunque no exactamente como deberíamos haberlo hecho.

»Nos empezamos a comunicar con el profesor Dumbledore por medio de Fawkes dos semanas antes de las navidades. Por ser un fénix era el único ser que podía atravesar el sello. Al principio nuestras cartas para él fueron confusas, pues parte de lo que escribíamos se borraba debido al hechizo de protección. Tuvimos que aprender por ensayo y error cuáles eran los límites impuestos por el sello. En las vacaciones del año antes a nuestra supuesta entrada oficial a Hogwarts logramos contactar también con los Dunedains.

—¿Habéis estado en contacto con los Dunedains? —le preguntó Luna con expresión de asombro y voz clara, sin el dejo de ensoñación tan común en ella.

—Sí. Sólo hemos estado en contacto Jessica y yo. Según nos explicaron Chris & Chris no pueden ir allí sin nosotras y no los hemos intentado llevar. Desde entonces nosotras dos hemos estado asistiendo a vuestras clases en Hogwarts y a entrenamientos con algunos de ellos, el grupo G.E.M.A. A ellos los conoceréis más adelante. Ya pronto llegaremos a Londres. Debo decirles antes que lleguemos que los adultos han planificado un sistema especial de protección para todos, pero que ellos no saben de vuestros planes para las vacaciones o para el nuevo curso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor, no me interrumpas, se me está acabando el tiempo. Las otras cosas que se supone les explicaré os la diré después. Jessica y yo hemos estado junto a vosotros en casi todo momento, conocemos prácticamente todos vuestros secretos, pero no es nuestra intención revelárselos a nadie sino ayudarlos en lo que podamos.

»Por ahora creemos conveniente proporcionarles un sistema para que puedan mantenerse en contacto permanentemente durante las vacaciones. Las lechuzas no son seguras tanto por Voldemort como por los adultos que "nos protegen", así que vamos a hacerles llegar un fénix a cada uno y un equipo especial adicional que Jessica está finiquitando y yo se los entregaré, pero más nadie debe saber de este sistema. Eso es vital para que os podáis contactar con absoluta libertad y discreción.

—¿Y por qué habríamos de confiar en una completa desconocida y no en los adultos que siempre nos han protegido? —le preguntó desconfiada Hermione.

—Porque el único adulto que sabe dónde y a qué fue Harry hace unas noches con el profesor Dumbledore era él y está muerto, sin embargo le pidió expresamente a Harry que no dijese nada de eso a nadie. Pero yo sé todo al respecto, no sólo porque lo escuché todo en el despacho del director, sino porque él me hizo llegar esta carta por medio de Fawkes, explicándomelo y diciéndome que cuando estuviese presente totalmente en este mundo me acercase a ustedes y los ayudase. —le contestó Angela mientras le tendía a Hermione un sobre cerrado escrito con la letra de Dumbledore.

La castaña lo miró asombrada al igual que sus amigos, tomándolo con pulso tembloroso al ver la letra del fallecido director. Se lo entregó a la chica de nuevo al ver que se lo pedía por señas.

—Porque Fawkes está junto a mí como siempre lo estuvo junto al abuelo. Mi amigo me fue a buscar después que lo despidiese con aquel cántico junto a la torre de Astronomía —les contó Angela melancólica, mientras acariciaba el plumaje de Fawkes que había aparecido en el vagón y se había posado en sus piernas, cantándoles suaves notas que parecían llenarles de esperanza—. Y porque esos adultos en quienes confiáis son los que me han puesto en este compartimiento con ustedes.

—¿Y por qué no quieres que les digamos sobre ese sistema de comunicación del que hablas? —le preguntó Neville.

—Porque en su afán de protegernos los adultos generalmente tratan de encerrarnos, bien sea con hechizos u ocultando información. No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy cansada después de seis años de ser prisionera. Hasta donde me he enterado al estar junto a vosotros, esa falta de información con el afán de proteger los ha conducido a muchos problemas.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero… ¿Cómo nos lo harás llegar sin que ellos se enteren? —le preguntó Harry.

—Está previsto que yo forme parte de tu grupo de protección, así que viajaré contigo hasta donde tus tíos y allí te podré hacer entrega de tu paquete. Tu fénix te llegará después que nos hayamos marchado tus guardaespaldas. Con los demás me ayudarán Chris & Chris, además de pequeñas escapadas que yo me daré mientras Jessica es liberada.

—¿Quién es el familiar de Jessica que debe liberarla?

—Lo siento, pero creo que no soy la persona indicada para decírselos. Él es alguien cercano a ustedes. Se acaba de enterar y aún no lo ha asimilado. Creo que sería muy triste para él que se enterasen por mí.

Ya no pudieron continuar hablando porque habían llegado a Londres. Angela apenas tuvo oportunidad de hablarles un poco de los niños y Jessica. Además les explicó que de ahí en adelante viajaría bajo la apariencia y nombre de su madre Angelica, para poder formar parte del grupo de protección de Harry ante cualquier mago que no perteneciese a la O.D.F. o el G.E.M.A., grupo del cual no tuvo oportunidad casi de hablarles. Sólo les dijo que eran Dunedains, algunos puros, otros mezclados con magos. Les aseguró que les hablaría más sobre ellos cuando volviesen a reunirse en pocos días.

Los seis jóvenes que habían viajado con ella no sabían qué pensar. Estaban confundidos y preocupados, pero por ahora sólo podían bajar del tren y dejarse llevar por las órdenes de los adultos que los acompañaban.

Los señores Weasley, en compañía de Arwen, se llevaron a Ginny y a Ron junto a Bill y los gemelos a La Madriguera. Ron les había dicho que él quería ir con Harry a Privet Drive pero ellos se negaron rotundamente diciéndole que muy pronto estarían todos juntos, después del cumpleaños de su amigo, pero que por ahora los obedeciese y fuese con ellos.

Alastor Moody y Eowyn se llevaron a Hermione a casa de los padres de la chica para establecer unos detectores especiales y algunas protecciones básicas.

Angela, Tonks y Lupin llevaron a Harry con los Dursley, que no habían sido avisados de su retorno antes de la fecha normal.

Neville fue llevado por su abuela y Faramir. La señora Longbottom accedió a la compañía de aquél desconocido por una carta que había recibido de la profesora McGonagall, solicitándole que lo permitiese como seguridad para su nieto después que él participase defendiendo el colegio la noche que falleció el director.

Luna fue buscada por su padre y la señorita Lana Drew, que era amiga de él y trabajaba para su revista como reportera especial. Fueron acompañados por Aragorn también, luego de una conversación entre el padre de la chica y el Dunedain.

Al llegar Harry a Privet Drive con su escolta les abrió la puerta una Petunia Dursley totalmente desconcertada, pero ante el horror de pensar que sus vecinos pudiesen ver a semejantes y extraños individuos los hizo entrar rápidamente en la casa. Primero creía que habían expulsado a Harry del colegio, pero Tonks y Lupin le explicaron en forma superficial lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, limitándose a decirle que el director Dumbledore había muerto y los alumnos habían sido devueltos a sus casas antes de tiempo por ello.

Mientras ellos hablaban en el vestíbulo Angela subió con Harry para "ayudarle a subir sus cosas". En realidad quería hacerle entrega del paquete con el equipo especial de comunicación y un sobre, el que contenía las instrucciones sobre cómo establecería contacto con sus amigos sin que los integrantes de la O.D.F., los del grupo G.E.M.A., los integrantes del Ministerio de Magia o los mortífagos pudiesen enterarse.

—… Le voy a poner un sello a tu cuarto para que los del Ministerio no puedan detectar la magia que tú o tus amigos hagan aquí. También debo decirte, Harry, que debido a la muerte del profesor Dumbledore el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix debe ser mudado de Grimmauld Place para que puedan recibir nuevos integrantes.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

—Porque el lugar sigue bajo el encantamiento "Fidelius". Mucho después de hacer el viaje en el que destruyó el anillo de los Gaunt (en este punto las cejas de Harry se levantaron por la sorpresa, hasta quedar cubiertas totalmente por el flequillo que ocultaba su frente), el profesor Dumbledore me envió una carta con instrucciones si a él le llegaba a pasar algo y la dirección del cuartel.

En este punto Angela sacó del sobre que les había mostrado antes un pergamino y se lo entregó a Harry. Con la letra del profesor Dumbledore había una serie de instrucciones y un pequeño trozo de pergamino al lado, donde aparecía claramente escrito "#12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres". Sin darle tiempo a leer todas las instrucciones del pergamino grande, Angela se lo quitó de las manos, lo guardó en el sobre y se lo entregó de nuevo. Luego incineró el trozo de pergamino con la dirección.

—Por favor, guárdame el sobre y el pergamino con sus instrucciones aquí. Si quieres puedes leerlo después, pero no quiero tenerlo encima cuando el señor Elrond empiece con su interrogatorio hoy.

—¿Interrogatorio? ¿Quién es el señor Elrond?

—Luego te lo explico con calma. Sólo guárdamelo aquí, por favor. Siguiendo con lo del cuartel, se puede hacer un encantamiento adicional a Grimmauld para evitar que Snape pueda ingresar allí pero tú tendrías que autorizarme para hacerlo porque eres su dueño. También quiero pedirte que hables con la señorita Tonks y el profesor Lupin para que se muden allí por seguridad. Yo podría acondicionar una de las habitaciones para las transformaciones de él y suministrarle la poción matalobos. Allí en la carta del profesor Dumbledore aparece esa petición hacia nosotros.

—¿Cómo es que tú sabes que él es un licántropo? —preguntó Harry asustado.

—Porque estaba junto a ustedes la noche en que se aclaró la inocencia de Sirius Black, la misma en que él se transformó y escapó la rata Pettigrew. —le respondió ella rápido, agitando la mano dando a entender que era obvio.

—Hablaré con ellos, creo poder convencerles —afirmó Harry, luego de parpadear primero confundido por su gesto antes de recordar que Angela les había dicho en el tren que los habían estado acompañando sus primos y ella durante esos años—. Y por supuesto que te autorizo para que le impidas a ese asesino ir a la mansión de los Black. No puedo permitir que ponga en peligro a los miembros de La Orden del Fénix. —agregó con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento se escucharon los pasos de dos personas subiendo las escaleras y Angela guardó silencio. En sólo unos minutos entraron en la habitación Tonks y Lupin. La joven con apariencia de mujer se retiró silenciosamente de la habitación dejándolos solos para que hablasen y se despidiesen.

—¿Todo en orden, Harry? —le preguntó Tonks mirando en forma poco disimulada hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir Angela.

—Sí, todo bien. El profesor Dumbledore me ha dejado con ella una carta con varias peticiones e instrucciones. Era de la opinión que ustedes debían mudarse a Grimmauld Place por seguridad y la verdad es que yo concuerdo totalmente con él.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Harry, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros —le dijo Lupin entre avergonzado y agradecido—. Estaremos bien, no te preocupes.

—Sí me preocupo, igual que ustedes siempre lo hacen por mí. Si me permiten decirlo les tengo un gran aprecio a ambos, estoy muy contento porque están juntos y quisiera que se mudasen allí lo antes posible.

—Harry, en verdad te lo agradezco pero esa casa…

—Lo sé, tiene muchos recuerdos y es difícil ir allí —continuó Harry que lo comprendía—, pero este verano yo cumplo mi mayoría de edad. Tengo que irme de aquí ese día o un poco antes, tanto porque mis tíos me detestan como porque los pondría en peligro si me quedo aquí. Allí es el único lugar al que podría ir y zafarme del Ministro y su "protección" mientras regreso a Hogwarts si vuelve a abrir.

Mientras les decía esto Harry cruzaba los dedos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Él no tenía intenciones de ir a esa casa y mucho menos de volver al colegio. Pero consideraba que Angela y el profesor Dumbledore tenían razón, Grimmauld Place era un sitio seguro y era mejor que ellos fuesen allí.

—Harry, en verdad te lo agradecemos pero ahora no tengo la poción y…

—Angela me ha dicho que ella puede prepararle la poción y acondicionarle una habitación. Por favor, hagan lo que les pido.

—Si ella puede hacer la poción y lo de la habitación sería lo mejor tanto para nosotros como para La Orden del Fénix. —le indicó la metamórfaga al licántropo.

—Está bien, Harry. Ustedes ganan. Tonks y yo nos mudaremos allí y vendremos a buscarte el día de tu cumpleaños.

—Gracias, profesor Lupin.

—Remus, ya te he dicho que me llames Remus.

—Bajemos a buscar a Angela. Tengo la impresión que no le cae muy bien tu tía, Harry. La miró con cara de pocos amigos cuando llegamos. —le dijo Tonks con expresión de picardía.

Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo se encontraron a Angela tomándose un vaso de agua bajo una mirada casi asesina de Petunia.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Remus.

—Sí, vamos a la casa de Harry. Luego tengo que ir a la casa de mis amigos los Brown. Pero antes…

No pudieron continuar hablando porque en ese momento los interrumpió la llegada del señor Vernon Dursley.

—¿Qué hace este inadaptado social aquí? Aún no es la fecha en que debo empezar a soportarlo. —empezó a vociferar apenas vio a Harry.

—Él ha llegado antes porque el director de su colegio, el anciano que vino el año pasado, ha muerto. —le aclaró su esposa.

—Esto es el colmo ¿Quiere decir que ya no se irá de aquí? ¿Tendremos que soportarlo hasta que cumpla dieciocho años?

—No. Eso sólo quiere decir que ustedes tendrán que soportarlo aquí hasta el día de su próximo cumpleaños. —respondió Angela con cara de pocos amigos.

—Día en que me iré de aquí para no volver jamás. —terminó Harry enojado.

—Eso espero malagradecido. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti aún te atreves a responderme mal. Petunia, si el viejo ese ya está muerto: ¿Por qué él no se va de una vez?

—Porque como su esposa bien sabe él debe permanecer aquí hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad en nuestro mundo, tanto por él como por ustedes. —le respondió Angela evidentemente molesta.

—No me importa quién sea usted, pero ahora mismo se largan todos de mi casa —empezó a decir el tío de Harry, con la vena de su sien latiéndole con fuerza—. No tienen nada que hacer aquí. Y se llevan al chico con ustedes de una v…

—No. Él se queda —lo interrumpió Angela furiosa—. Y usted y su familia se comportarán con él. Una vez fallecido el profesor Dumbledore yo estoy a cargo de la protección de esta casa y sus habitantes. Tome señora Dursley —Angela le entregó un colgante con una nota—. Debe usarlo para avisarme en caso de emergencia. En la nota dice cómo hacerlo. Y usted, señor Dursley, más le vale que sea al menos respetuoso con Harry. Yo vendré cada dos días a verlo. Mientras él deba permanecer aquí usted y su familia no deberán bajo ningún concepto maltratarlo o interferir en sus asuntos.

—¡Óigame! Pero ¿qué se ha creído? Usted no puede…

—No —lo interrumpió ella con sus ojos azules como rayos de tormenta eléctrica que quisieran incinerarlo—. ¡Óigame usted a mí! Petunia debe recordar claramente lo último que decía la carta del profesor Dumbledore —aseveró masticando las palabras con su enojo—. PUES YO ESTOY A CARGO AHORA Y LE ASEGURO QUE YO NO SOY TAN PACIENTE NI TAN TOLERANTE COMO ÉL LO ERA —empezó a gritar al ver que la iba a interrumpir, calmándose un poco al sentir el agarre de Lupin en su brazo—. Así que por su propia tranquilidad más les vale que hagan caso de lo que les he dicho, o los haré entender a mi manera —amenazó conteniéndose para no seguir gritando—. Sólo faltan menos de dos meses para que él se pueda ir, pero mientras no sea así ustedes se comportarán.

—Esto es el colmo. FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO Y SE LO LLEVAN. —les gritó el señor Dursley furioso.

Lupin había intentado en varias oportunidades hacer retroceder a Angela. Él no entendía de lo que ella hablaba, pero Dumbledore le había dicho muchas veces que se contuviese con los Dursley, que Harry estaría seguro mientras volviese a esa casa todos los años por unos días para que la siguiese considerando su hogar. Pero ante la actitud asumida por el tío del chico estaba a punto de actuar cuando escucharon sonar el teléfono de la casa.

Petunia atendió el teléfono y le pasó la llamada temblorosa a Vernon. Cuando éste colgó el auricular estaba pálido.

—No puede ser, sin ese contrato podría irme a la ruina. —le comentó a su esposa desencajado.

—Eso no ocurrirá. En la reunión de esta tarde se aclarará el asunto y usted recuperará ese contrato. A menos, claro, que vuelva a interferir con la seguridad o los asuntos de Harry. —le cortó Angela con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

—Quiere decir que usted…

—Así es. Yo no he venido sólo a acompañar a Harry, sino también a "advertirles" sobre la nueva situación de mi ahijado mientras tenga que permanecer en esta casa para la protección de todos. Cada insulto y/o maltrato hacia su sobrino se traducirá de inmediato en pérdidas para su empresa si provienen de usted. Cada problema generado por su hijo Dudley se traducirá en que las autoridades muggles se enteren "casualmente" de su "comportamiento extracurricular", así que les conviene ponerlo al tanto apenas llegue.

»Petunia, usted nunca brindó a Harry el trato que estoy segura su hermana sí le hubiese brindado a su hijo. Le recomiendo que a partir de ahora se comporte con él, si no como un familiar, por lo menos como alguien que no lo dañará ni física ni emocionalmente. Usted tiene un hijo y créame que se lo recordaré tan frecuentemente como sea necesario.

—Angelica, no me agrada estar aquí con todos ellos tratándome bien bajo amenaza. —le replicó Harry bastante molesto.

—Ellos no saben lo que es tratar bien, Harry, y ya es muy tarde para que aprendan. Yo no los estoy amenazando, sólo les estoy advirtiendo. La protección que ahora existe en esta casa, aparte de las que puso el profesor Dumbledore, está puesta por mí. Y ellos bien saben que no sólo tú has sido el beneficiario.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntaron a un mismo tiempo Harry, Tonks y Lupin.

—No, por favor. —suplicó Petunia.

—Tal vez otro día hablemos más largo de esto, por ahora debemos irnos. Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo. Perdóname Harry, no quise ser grosera con tu familia pero hay algunas cosas que no puedo aceptar. Hablamos con más calma en dos días. Hasta pronto señores Dursley.

Angela se dirigió a la puerta del #4 de Privet Drive y salió de allí. Fue seguida a los pocos minutos por unos desconcertados Tonks y Lupin, después de despedirse de los Dursley que apenas si hicieron leves movimientos de cabeza en su dirección.

Harry subió a su cuarto mientras sus tíos se miraban con expresión de tristeza y preocupación. Los dos adultos permanecieron sentados en la sala, sin decir nada, esperando la llegada de Dudley para hablar con él sobre la situación.


	2. Revelaciones

_Resumen: Angela y Dumbledore cuentan muchas cosas y plantean más interrogantes._

_**Revelaciones**_

Tonks, Angela y Lupin viajaron por medio de trasladador hasta el frente de Grimmauld Place. El entrar en aquella casa fría, oscura e inhóspita le produjo escalofríos a la chica con apariencia de mujer, quien decidida a combatir la sensación encendió por medio de su varita las luces del vestíbulo de entrada a la mansión. Aquello evitó que Tonks se tropezase con el paragüero, pero despertó a la señora Black quien empezó a gritar los insultos acostumbrados.

Lupin corrió hacia el cuadro para cerrar las cortinas, pero antes de lograr hacerlo los ojos de la anciana de la pintura se abrieron sorprendidos. Se quedó callada observando a la mujer que se acercaba caminando lentamente a su cuadro, con expresiones de asco y desafío entremezcladas en su rostro.

—¡USTED! ¿QUÉ HACE EN MI CASA? EL TRAIDOR A SU SANGRE DIJO QUE HABÍA MUERTO. ¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ? —le gritó la matrona Black desde su retrato.

—Esta casa hace mucho que dejó de ser su casa. Ahora es la casa de Harry Potter y él me dio permiso de venir a ella. Usted es la culpable directa de la desgracia en que vivió su hijo mayor y la muerte de su hijo menor. Tanto odio y rencor sólo trajo los peores males a su propia sangre…

—NO LE PERMITO… —empezó a gritarle Walburga, furiosa, interrumpiéndola.

—Se equivoca —la interrumpió Angela a su vez, con tono de voz fríamente controlado y lleno de desprecio—. Soy yo quien no le permite seguir atormentando a nadie más con su presencia. — aseveró. Con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo murmurado en voz inaudible el cuadro de la matrona de la familia Black fue desprendido de la pared, reducido a un tamaño menor a un pequeño pergamino y flotó lejos del vestíbulo rumbo al último de los rincones del ático.

Luego de hacer aquello Angela se giró para darse cuenta que Tonks y Lupin la estaban mirando con una mezcla de asombro y desconfianza en sus rostros. Bajó entonces la cabeza y se dejó caer en una silla cercana a la chimenea, que estaba apagada.

—Quiero disculparme con ustedes por mi comportamiento tan extremo con los Dursley y el cuadro de la señora Black. No quisiera ser tan brusca pero me molesta mucho que se le haga daño a alguien de su propia sangre, especialmente cuando son pequeños o no pueden defenderse. Eso hace aflorar lo peor de mi carácter. Lo siento.

—No comprendemos varias cosas y nos gustaría que nos las aclarases.

—Pregunte usted, profesor Lupin. En la medida en que pueda responderle con absoluta sinceridad lo haré. Pero puesto que algunos secretos no me corresponde a mí el revelarlos y no me gusta mentir le indicaré aquellas cuestiones que no pueda responder. ¿Está de acuerdo?

Tonks y Remus la miraban aún con desconfianza en sus rostros.

—Yo sé que para ustedes no es fácil confiar en alguien que acaban de conocer, pero para mí tampoco lo es la desconfianza que ustedes me profesan cuando yo sí los conozco. Por favor, les pido que me tenga un poco de paciencia. Yo sé que usted es muy justo y paciente, profesor.

—Eso es aún un poco confuso para nosotros. —le replicó Tonks, con su inquietud reflejada en su tono de voz.

—Está bien —intervino el hombre castaño con tono y expresión serenos para tranquilizar tanto a ellas dos como a si mismo. No le estaba siendo nada fácil tratar con la chica cuando lucía exactamente igual que su fallecida amiga Angelica y actuaba tan similar a ella en muchas cosas. Tenía que recordarse a si mismo con bastante frecuencia que se trataba de Angela, una jovencita que acababa de conocer—. Vamos con calma. Primero, ¿por qué dijiste en donde los Dursley que no sólo Harry había sido beneficiario de la protección sobre esa casa? —le preguntó. Ayudó a Tonks a sentarse en una cómoda butaca cerca de la chimenea, la cual prendió con su varita, y se sentó él también en otra silla.

—Porque es la verdad. El profesor Dumbledore cuando llevó a Harry con los Dursley les dejó una carta en la que les explicaba que el pequeño se encontraba en peligro de muerte. Pero si ellos lo recibían en su casa y le permitían llegar a considerarla un hogar él se libraría de aquellos que lo perseguían, pues se cerraría la protección mágica que había sido activada por Lily al morir para salvar a su hijo…

—Eso lo sabemos —la interrumpió Tonks—. Pero lo que tú dijiste allá dio a entender…

—Lo que yo afirmé allá es que esa protección no era sólo para Harry. Al aceptarlo allí y sellar la protección también se estaban protegiendo a si mismos y a su hijo. Puesto que la sangre de Lily Potter corre por las venas de Petunia y Dudley Dursley también ellos se verían protegidos. Su casa se volvió "inmarcable" y el Ministerio de Magia siempre estaría controlando que no viviesen magos en la zona.

—Entonces ellos aceptaron tenerle allí sabiendo que… —A Lupin se le ahogaron las palabras en la boca.

—Sabiendo que al darle un techo a aquel niño le daban una protección especial a su hijo que, aunque proviniese de algo que odiaban como lo es la magia, los mantenía al mismo tiempo protegidos y aislados "del grupo de locos" al que pertenecían los padres de esa criatura que habían dejado en su puerta. En esa carta Albus Dumbledore les daba a entender que, por la seguridad del pequeño, permanecerían prácticamente aislados de un mundo que detestaban hasta que el chico alcanzase la edad de ir al colegio.

»Fue entonces cuando decidieron que se quedarían con él, para su propia protección, pero que harían cuanto estuviese a su alcance para arrancar de él cuanto pudiese haber de aquello que ellos consideran una aberración.

—¿Y cómo es que has sabido todo eso si nadie más que Dumbledore o los Dursley vieron aquella carta o vivieron aquellos hechos? —preguntó Remus intrigado.

—Porque mientras ustedes conversaban con Harry en su cuarto yo penetré en la mente de la tía de Harry. Necesitaba saber cómo establecer las protecciones nuevas y, la verdad sea dicha, también tenía curiosidad. Por algunos comentarios de los chicos sabía que él lo pasaba mal en aquella casa.

—Pero estuvimos poco tiempo en la habitación hablando con Harry para que obtuvieses tanta información. Además utilizar la Legilimancia contra un muggle es ilegal. —le dijo Tonks a Angela en tono de asombro y recriminación.

—Yo no he usado la Legilimancia sino una técnica especial para compartir pensamientos y emociones específicos de manera rápida. Es de Magia Antigua, enseñada por los Dunedains, desconocida por vuestro Ministerio y por lo tanto no han legislado sobre ella…

—Pero… —la intentó interrumpir Remus, preocupado porque hasta donde él sabía igual la chica no debía haber sabido cómo hacerlo ni mucho menos aplicar esos conocimientos sin autorización y dudaba que se la hubiesen dado.

—No lo he hecho sólo por satisfacer mi curiosidad. Necesitaba saber qué tanto era su desprecio por la magia para poder establecer la nueva barrera porque, por petición del profesor Dumbledore, lo que cubra esa casa debe proteger a sus habitantes aunque no estén en ella permanentemente. Su rechazo a lo mágico es un escollo a superar.

—¿Y la protección también implicaba el chantaje que les has hecho? —preguntó Tonks que, aunque quería sonar como un regaño, parecía divertida.

—No —aceptó Angela, ocultando con dificultad su nerviosismo—. Pero ya les he dicho que me molesta que hayan maltratado a Harry desde que era pequeño e indefenso. Creo que no ha de ser tan grave para su psicología el que se vean obligados a tratarlo bien un par de meses, aunque sólo sea por un chantaje.

—No estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu proceder, pero debo reconocer que los Dursley se han ganado eso y mucho más —le confirmó Lupin con una mal disimulada sonrisa—. Ahora me gustaría que me explicases otra cosa. ¿Por qué el cuadro de la mamá de Sirius te habló de esa manera?

—No estoy segura, pero creo que en algún momento mamá vino a esta casa por papá y se conocieron —contestó Angela dubitativa—. Me debe haber confundido con ella pues desde que bajé del Expreso estoy con su apariencia. —completó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hay otro asunto que quisiera preguntarte. Es sobre… Jessica… —En este punto la novia de Remus intentó levantarse para irse, pero él la retuvo con su mano y una mirada de súplica—. Por favor, Tonks, quédate con nosotros. Necesito tu apoyo mientras hablo con ella de esto.

—Por mí está bien, Remus, pero si en algún momento sienten que es incómodo…

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo he aceptado que seas mi pareja y quiero que estemos juntos siempre para todo. Además esto es… inesperado y difícil para mí. —le confesó con la confianza que había depositado en ella. Las miradas de ambos se quedaron conectadas por algunos minutos, que sin embargo les parecieron horas.

—¿La señorita Tonks conocía a mamá y a tía? Perdón por preguntar, pero quiero saber por donde empezar.

—No que yo recuerde. —le respondió ella mirándola con intranquilidad.

—Llegaron a cruzarse una sola vez, que yo sepa, cuando Harry cumplió seis meses de edad. —les aclaró Lupin.

—Bien —Tomando una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse, Angela retomó su apariencia real antes de comenzar su relato—. Mamá se llamaba Angelica y mi tía se llamaba Jennifer. Ellas eran las hijas gemelas de Luthien y Albus Dumbledore. En el mundo de los Dunedains sólo se lleva un nombre, no se usan apellidos. Cuando ellas llegaron a Hogwarts sus padres pensaron que no era conveniente que se supiese que eran hijas del director, por eso utilizaron siempre el apellido White.

»Ellas habían vivido con mi abuela en el mundo de los Dunedains durante muchos años, mientras aquí sólo transcurrían once años, porque el tiempo allí es distinto al tiempo aquí. Mis abuelos habían acordado que ellas estarían con los Dunedains durante su infancia y llegado el momento vendrían a Hogwarts, para lo cual ellos crearon la casa en los terrenos del colegio. La ubicaron en un espacio tiempo paralelo desde donde podrían ir con facilidad con los Dunedains durante las vacaciones. Al salir del colegio ellas decidirían en qué mundo vivir.

»En Hogwarts conocieron y se hicieron muy amigas de Lily Evans y Alice Yaxley, con quienes compartían en la casa de Gryffindor. Allí también conocieron y compartieron con James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y la rata Pettigrew. Durante sus primeros años la relación con los Merodeadores era de… ¿Pequeñas guerras? A las cuatro chicas las desesperaban aquellos cuatro "engreídos quebrantadores de normas".

—¿Cómo es que sabes tú de todo aquello? —le preguntó Lupin sorprendido. Se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos, pero escuchar a aquella jovencita hablar de todo aquello como si lo hubiese vivido lo sacó. Eso no era normal.

—Mamá me dejó muchos recuerdos en un pensadero… Cuando ella salió de esa casa con los Brown, con Jessica y conmigo recién nacidas, estaba muy débil después del ataque. Aquello le provocó una recaída, así que ella decidió dejarme algunos recuerdos adicionales a los que ya habían preparado mi tía y ella para mi prima y para mí. Sabía que ahora ella tampoco sobreviviría.

—¿Por qué salió de allí? —preguntó Tonks.

Remus guardó silencio. Estaba casi seguro de saber la razón pero no dijo nada, necesitaba oírlo.

—Se arriesgó a regresar a este mundo sin haber sanado porque se enteró de lo ocurrido con papá. Quería ir al Ministerio para hablar en su favor. Se puso en contacto con el abuelo para que la ayudase, pero él le dijo que no había nada que hacer por alguien que había traicionado a sus mejores amigos y a un bebé inocente, que sólo el guardián secreto habría podido revelar el paradero a Voldemort.

»Mamá no le había dicho a su padre dónde o con quién estaba, primero por las prisas, luego por la negativa del abuelo de ayudarla con… Sirius —Hubiese deseado llamarlo papá, pero no quería presionar a sus oyentes—. Según él, ella sólo defendía lo indefendible por amor. No quiso decirle nada de su paradero.

»Ella no sabía con certeza lo del cambio de guardián. Siempre había respetado los secretos de papá —se le escapó—. Si él no quería contarle algo ella no lo presionaba. Pero siempre creyó de corazón en su inocencia —Remus bajó la cabeza, apenado y triste—. Sin embargo no tenía pruebas y su propio padre no quiso creerle. Cuando le dijo que en tal caso el traidor habría sido Pettigrew, él le dijo que era imposible, que "Black lo había matado con doce muggles inocentes".

—¿Por qué no me buscó? —preguntó muy triste Remus.

—Mamá estaba destrozada y muy grave. Los Brown viendo que no había nada que hacer intentaron que regresasen a la casa. Allí no sanaba pero no se agravaba… Antes de aceptar regresar intentó contactarlo, profesor Lupin, pero ella no pudo ubicarlo. Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde lo ocurrido con los Potter. Ella no podía acercarse a su ahijado y al hijo de su mejor amiga porque según el abuelo eso podía ponerlos en peligro, no había podido despedirse de los Potter, no podía contactar a papá y hablarle de mí, no le conseguía a usted para explicarle lo de Jessica, se enteró que sus amigos Longbottom estaban en San Mungo. Entró en un estado de melancolía y aislamiento.

»Los Brown lograron convencerla y llevarnos de vuelta a aquella casa pero fue inútil, la diferencia de tiempo y el tratamiento de la abuela ya no la ayudaban. Estaba muy deprimida pero Jessica y yo estábamos allí con ella, indefensas ante dos mundos que no la ayudaban, así que tomó una decisión y volvió a abandonar aquella casa a la semana de haber vuelto allí. Ella no regresó más nunca consciente, los Brown la llevaron allí para entregarle su cuerpo a Luthien cuando ya no pudieron hacer más por ella.

—¿Ellos te contaron eso? —le preguntó casi sin voz Remus.

—Sí, pero fue porque mamá me había dejado una carta para que la abriese al cumplir seis años. Allí ella me explicaba muchas cosas. Lo último me lo contó tía Christine cuando le pregunté, como le había prometido a mamá que lo haría.

—Entiendo lo de la carta, aunque no porqué la tenías que abrir siendo tan niña, pero lo de los pensaderos… —Remus la miraba preocupado. Sus ojos verdes tenían un rato mirando hacia las llamas. Parecía angustiada.

—En los casi seis meses que mamá estuvo con los Brown terminó lo que mi tía y ella habían comenzado a hacer en secreto en la casa durante sus últimos meses de embarazo. Ellas recabaron en unos pensaderos las memorias que tenían de su infancia, su juventud en Hogwarts y de sus años posteriores al colegio, durante la primera guerra. Nos dejaron sus más hermosos recuerdos y mamá, durante los últimos meses después de regresar aquí con los Brown, agregó algunos de advertencia para mí.

—¿Por qué no las dejó con Dumbledore o con tu abuela? —preguntó Tonks.

Su novio frunció el ceño. Conociendo el carácter de Angelica imaginaba la respuesta.

—Mamá estaba dolida con los abuelos porque no ayudaban a papá, así que nos dejó a Jessica y a mí con los Brown. Ellos nos adoptaron y cuidaron de nosotras. Sin embargo siempre nos hablaban de nuestros padres con cariño, nos sembraron el amor por ellos y no permitieron jamás que los llamásemos mamá o papá. Siempre les dijimos tíos por petición de ellos. Cuatro años después los tíos Brown tuvieron un par de niños, Christine y Christopher. Para Jessica y para mí fueron nuestros pequeños hermanos a quienes consentir y con quienes podíamos jugar.

Angela se detuvo a tomar aire y serenarse. Tenía que mantenerse tranquila. Miró a Remus y tomó el valor suficiente para continuar.

—Los tíos trabajaban en el Hospital San Mungo. Siempre que estábamos fuera del hospital nos comportábamos como muggles. Dos años después de nacer los niños, luego de una guardia nocturna de él, fuimos con tía a buscarlo. Saldríamos todos de paseo. Hubo una colisión múltiple de autos en la que nos vimos involucrados. Aquello fue… —Se apretó las manos con fuerza para controlarse y buscar cómo contarles aquello. Los dos adultos lo notaron. Iba Remus a decirle que lo dejasen por ahora cuando la oyeron comenzar de nuevo—. Ellos lograron sacarnos del auto con vida, pero fallecieron en el lugar. Chris & Chris, Jessica y yo fuimos llevados a un hospital muggle, de ahí nos escapamos luego de un par de días.

—¡Que se escaparon del hospital! ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Lupin, quien tenía la cara llena de dolor.

—Yo le había prometido a Jessica que jamás nadie se enteraría de su condición. Ella es una licántropa. Faltaban pocos días para la luna llena. No podíamos permanecer en el hospital muggle los días antes o después, mucho menos esa noche.

—¡Por Merlín! Ella es… Por eso nunca quise tener hijos, no quería transmitirles mi maldición. Jennifer lo sabía, no sé porqué…

—Porque no pudo evitarlo —lo interrumpió Angela defendiendo a su tía, bajando la mirada al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por su impulsividad por la expresión de él—. La sangre Dunedain que corría por sus venas no permitió que fuese efectiva la poción anticonceptiva que tomaba. Ella no sabía que eso ocurriría —le explicó recordando la conversación entre su mamá y su tía—. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada estaba feliz y desesperada al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, fue el embarazo lo que le permitió sobrevivir al ataque hasta que Jessica nació.

—No lo entiendo. —dijo Tonks casi sin voz.

—Ellas habían ido a San Mungo, un 24 de octubre de 1981, a verificar sus sospechas —Remus tragó saliva al oír la fecha—. Mamá no cabía de la felicidad pero disimulaba lo más que podía. Su hermana estaba ilusionada y aterrada al mismo tiempo. Cuando salían de allí, con la certeza ambas de su estado, recibieron una lechuza en que les decían que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin habían sido capturados por los mortífagos y los estaban torturando para sacarles información sobre los Potter. Ponía una dirección y les decían que era un amigo infiltrado, que fuesen en silencio y las ayudaría a sacarlos.

—¿Por qué no nos contactaron? —preguntó Remus.

—Según lo hablado esa mañana antes de irse al hospital ellas dedujeron que ustedes estaban de misión, lo que le daba validez a que los hubiesen capturado. Intentaron avisarle al abuelo, pero no lograron comunicarse con él. Pensaron que debía estar con los Potter y desistieron para no poner en peligro a sus amigos, se fueron hasta allí solas habiéndole enviado la nota recibida y otra al auror Alastor Moody. Por supuesto ustedes no estaban allí pero si un nutrido grupo de mortífagos. Aquello fue… —Pasaron varios minutos sin que Angela pudiese articular palabra, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

—¿Ella te dejó ese recuerdo? No continúes Angela, te hace daño. Perdona, no debí preguntar —Remus se había arrodillado frente a ella y le secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo—. Vamos a la cocina a tomar un té y descansemos. Hablaremos otro día si te parece bien.

—No, por favor —le pidió la chica haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por calmarse. Tenía la voz quebrada por el llanto—. Debo terminar hoy. Es difícil pero debo hacerlo por ellas, por Jessica y por usted.

—Vamos a la cocina. Prepararemos té o chocolate y seguiremos, ¿quieres? —le aconsejó Tonks en un tono dulce.

—El chocolate cura todas las penas, según dice Jessica… Se los agradezco a ambos, sé que para ustedes también es difícil.

Sentados en la mesa de la cocina frente a tres tazas humeantes de chocolate retomaron la conversación.

—El ataque al que las sometieron fue muy duro. Cuando el señor Moody llegó con el abuelo y otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix ellas ya estaban muy mal. Las llevaron al Hospital San Mungo, donde las atendieron de inmediato los Brown que se habían hecho amigos de mi tía en la escuela de medimagia. Pero no podían hacer mucho por ellas. Sin embargo, cuando el abuelo dijo que se las llevaba para que su esposa Luthien y los Dunedains lo ayudasen, ellos fueron con ellas.

»Fue tía Christine quien mientras las atendía se dio cuenta que, a pesar de ser más graves las heridas infligidas a mi tía Jennifer, ella parecía encontrarse mejor. Con unos exámenes que le hizo antes de salir de San Mungo, y lo que mi tía le confesó como su amiga, pudo saber que al ser el bebe en camino en parte licántropo ella lograba reponerse más que su hermana. Pero como temía mi tía Christine, al nacer Jessica la ayuda que le había proporcionado a su madre mientras estuvo en su vientre cesó y mi tía falleció.

Pasaron casi diez minutos en silencio. Los adultos estaban asimilando todo aquello, la chica buscaba mantenerse serena. Le había prometido a Jessica que se abriría con ellos tanto como fuese necesario para acercarlos pero le estaba costando bastante. Habían sido muchos años callando con la mayoría de los que la rodeaban.

—Angela, hace rato me dijiste que cuando murieron tus tíos Brown huyeron del hospital muggle. Entiendo que quisieras proteger el secreto de Jessica, pero… ¿Quién los auxilió mientras ella se transformaba? ¿Por qué no se quedaron los cuatro con quien las ayudó? —preguntó Remus preocupado.

Angela lo miró, bajó el rostro hacia la taza de chocolate y empezó a removerlo con la cucharilla. Suspiró. Se los diría.

—Aquella luna llena nadie nos ayudó. Lo pasamos los cuatro solos en el bosquecillo que queda hacia la zona norte, al salir de la ciudad.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible eso? —preguntó Remus confundido.

—Les voy a contar algo que nadie sabe… Por favor no me vayan a interrumpir, es… complicado.

Tonks y Remus se miraron intrigados y preocupados. Al mirar de nuevo a la chica la vieron observándolos, esperando una respuesta. Asintieron.

—Mis tíos sabían que era imposible separarme de Jessica. Ni siquiera lo lograban cuando ella estaba transformada. Yo siempre lograba escabullirme y estar cerca de ella. Mientras yo le hablaba la pequeña licántropa siempre permanecía tranquila. Parecía que la sangre Dunedain lograba que ella no perdiese totalmente su humanidad durante las transformaciones. También las hacían menos dolorosas de lo esperado.

»Pero ellos no sabían si eso era totalmente seguro. Cansados de intentar separarnos durante esas fechas por las buenas intentaron mantenerme dormida con poción para dormir sin soñar, pero no importaba la cantidad que me diesen no funcionaba… Fue entonces cuando nos llevaron al hospital y nos hicieron una serie de exámenes.

»A Jessica y a mí nos habían afectado con el ataque aunque de distintas maneras. Ella siempre tendrá una especie de debilidad física. Cuando se encuentre como humana no puede hacer grandes esfuerzos pues su metabolismo no lo permite. A mí ningún calmante ni sedante del mundo muggle o mágico puede ayudarme, mi sistema nervioso no responde.

»Fue por todo esto que no viendo otra alternativa me enseñaron animagia. La única forma en que una pequeña rebelde de seis años acompañase a una pequeña licántropa sin que ninguna saliese lastimada.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritaron Tonks y Lupin al mismo tiempo.

—En realidad durante los seis meses que mamá estuvo con los Brown utilizó sus dones de Dunedain para transmitirme el cómo hacerlo. Ella quería que llegado el momento yo acompañase a Jessica como papá había acompañado al profesor Lupin. Mis tíos sólo me cuidaban y ayudaban para que lo lograse, pues desde que cumplí cuatro años había empezado a intentarlo cuando me acercaba a Jessica durante sus transformaciones. Ellos se asustaron mucho y lograron convencerme para que esperase mientras me explicaban y controlaban. No les fue fácil. Siempre he tenido un carácter… difícil.

—Entonces cuando huyeron… —Remus no pudo terminar pues no lograba asimilarlo.

—Por la condición de Jessica como licántropa fue que huimos del hospital con los niños. No podíamos dejarlos allí… Desde que escapamos yo la acompañé siempre como animaga en la luna llena. Ella desde aquel día reconoce a Chris & Chris como si fuesen sus crías aún estando transformada, para nosotras ellos más que nuestros hermanitos pasaron a ser nuestros hijos y cachorritos.

—¿Qué pasó después de esa luna llena? ¿Dónde estuvieron hasta llegar con los Dunedains? —preguntó Remus preocupado por lo que implicaba lo que ella había dicho.

Angela empezó de nuevo a jugar con la cucharilla con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos ahora parecían dos témpanos de hielo. Había tensión y enfado en su expresión.

—Una semana después de estar vagando por Londres, buscando cómo sobrevivir, las autoridades muggles nos consiguieron y nos llevaron a un orfanato. Allí logramos permanecer sin que nadie se enterase de su condición hasta que… hubo un incidente. Teníamos nueve años, Chris & Chris cinco. Una vez más huimos, estábamos lastimadas y muy asustadas. Fuimos a la que había sido nuestra casa de la infancia, la casa de nuestros tíos. Allí nos consiguieron Dotty y Wykers.

—¿Lastimadas? —preguntó Remus.

—… —Angela se limitó a denegar.

—¿Quiénes son Dotty y Wykers? —preguntó Tonks para destensarla un poco.

—Ellos habían sido los elfos que mamá y tía habían liberado de sus dueños en la primera guerra. Las habían acompañado un tiempo hasta que las atacaron. Desde entonces no las habían visto pero sabían que estaban embarazadas y que el profesor Dumbledore había logrado ponerlas a salvo con ayuda de la familia Brown. Habían sido llevados a Hogwarts por el profesor después del ataque a ellas. Cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido a los Brown empezaron a buscarnos. Al encontrarnos nos ayudaron a llegar al Expreso de Hogwarts y activar el sello de protección.

—¿Cómo y por qué activaron ese sello? —preguntó Remus que no olvidaba lo que la chica se había negado a responder.

—En mi sangre y la de Jessica corre sangre Dunedain. Nosotras activamos el sello asustadas por lo que habíamos vivido. No queríamos volver a ningún orfanato. La habíamos pasado mal. No queríamos ningún adulto cerca, tampoco aceptábamos bajo ningún concepto que los niños fuesen separados de nosotras.

—¿Qué les pasó allí, Angela? —insistió Remus.

—Les tomó un par de meses a Dotty y a Wykers convencernos de ponernos en contacto con el profesor Dumbledore, además de la insistencia de _Fawkes_ —Angela evadió la pregunta. Aquello aún no estaba lista para hablarlo con nadie—. Eso no fue fácil, algunas de las cosas que le escribíamos eran borradas por el sello de la casa. —la cara de Angela mostró una sonrisa triste, sus ojos verdes parecían los de un felino lastimado.

»El pobre abuelo en un principio no entendía casi nada. Sólo sabía que un par de chiquillas se ponían en contacto con él por medio de su fénix. No podíamos decirle mucho pero él logró deducir bastante. Aunque el sello lo habíamos activado mal por falta de conocimiento y ni siquiera un Dunedain podía atravesarlo desde este mundo o el otro, él logró con su carácter y maneras acercarse a nosotras y que confiásemos de nuevo en alguien.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer Remus para liberar a Jessica? —preguntó Tonks, que se había dado cuenta que Angela no respondería a la pregunta de su novio. Tal vez la otra chica les dijese más.

—Él debe ir a la casa conmigo y desear que ella salga con él. Sacarla de allí de la mano. —le contestó Angela.

—¿Cuándo podemos ir? —le preguntó Remus que entendió que era mejor no insistirle en ese momento. No quiso presionarla más al notar en sus ojos la forma en que la había afectado lo que les había contado, preocupado porque intentaba simular estar bien.

—En cuanto acondicione este lugar como le prometí al abuelo. Además debo ir a la casa de los tíos Brown para acondicionarla como el nuevo Cuartel de La Orden del Fénix. Allí debo ir con aquél de ustedes que se vaya a convertir en el guardián para hacer el encantamiento "Fidelius".

—Hagamos lo de la protección de esta casa para que no venga Snape y descansemos. Lo demás tendrá que esperar a mañana. Tú estás agotada y nosotros también. —le sugirió Tonks.

—Pero, yo puedo…

—Nada, vamos todos a descansar. —la interrumpió Lupin con una voz serena pero autoritaria que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Está bien. Os obedeceré. —respondió Angela con expresión de niña regañada. En realidad estaba agotada y deprimida pero no quería mostrarse débil.

La chica se ubicó en el centro geométrico de la casa y realizó extraños movimientos con su varita. Todo el cuartel se vio de pronto iluminado con una luz blanquecina con visos de colores, luego retornó a la oscuridad previa.

Cuando Tonks y Lupin pudieron ver de nuevo se dieron cuenta que Angela se veía muy pálida. La llevaron a una de las habitaciones donde la acostaron en la cama. La chica se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

Tonks y Lupin fueron a la habitación en que él se había quedado cuando había compartido aquella casa con Sirius.

—Vamos a descansar, Remus, mañana será otro día. Intenta no pensar demasiado en todo lo que hemos hablado hoy. Deja que tu mente lo asimile. —le decía Tonks con cariño mientras llegaban allí, tomándole de la mano.

—Quédate conmigo. No puedo solo, es demasiado. —le pidió Lupin cansado y triste.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron los dos dormidos, abrazados. El cansancio y la tristeza ganándole la partida a las preocupaciones.

* * *

Tonks, Angela y Lupin se acababan de ir. Él se había ido a su cuarto. Se sentía agotado por todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, asombrado y preocupado al mismo tiempo por lo vivido en las últimas horas. Se recostó en su cama boca arriba.

Cuando Harry estaba pensando en lo que les había dicho la chica en el tren, empezando a hacerse preguntas sobre lo que aún no había podido contarles por la falta de tiempo, apareció ante él un pequeño fénix. El ave tomó con sus patas el sobre y el paquete que le había entregado Angela, los cuales él había dejado sobre el escritorio, y los puso a su lado en la cama. Volando luego fue a posarse junto a la jaula de Hedwig.

El fénix era más pequeño que _Fawkes_, de plumas rojas, pico y garras dorados, con una pequeña mancha plateada en las plumas de la cabeza. Emitía pequeñas notas dulces y parecía estar comunicándose con Hedwig, la cual parecía agradada por su compañía. Esto extrañó a su dueño, que sabía de su carácter arisco con otros animales.

Tomó el sobre y al abrirlo consiguió dos pergaminos y una llave.

_Harry:_

_Estoy casi segura que me será imposible explicarte muchas cosas importantes sin que nuestros acompañantes de viaje y tus tíos se enteren._

_Espero por lo menos haberte explicado que desde hoy este pequeño fénix te acompañará. Es una hembra, está esperando a que le des un nombre. Por medio de ella podrás comunicarte sin que nadie de La Orden del Fénix, los muggles o los magos se enteren. Ni siquiera los del grupo G.E.M.A. podrían interceptar los mensajes que nuestros fénix porten. Solamente los del E.D.H., Fawkes y entre los fénix del E.D.H. podrán llegar a saber dichos mensajes._

_La llave abre la cajita que te he entregado junto al sobre. En ella conseguirás una especie de manilla de puerta con forma de fénix. Si la ubicas en una pared de tu habitación se formará una puerta que sólo los del E.D.H. podrán ver y utilizar, aunque para ello tendrán que tener tu consentimiento. Inicialmente sólo sabremos cómo usarlas Hermione, Ron, tú y yo, para que podamos hablar sobre los horcruxes. Luego tú decidirás quien más puede estar al tanto y podrás avisarle por medio de tu fénix. Actívala en cuanto puedas._

_Mañana en la noche iré allí de nuevo para aclararte tantas dudas como pueda. Tengo primero que visitar a los otros chicos para entregarles sus paquetes y sus fénix. Cuídate mucho. No confíes en nadie de quien desconfíen Hedwig y tu fénix._

_En el pergamino adjunto irán apareciendo los nombres de los miembros del E.D.H. y los de los fénix de los doce básicos, el núcleo central de tu grupo, a medida que cada uno de vosotros los vayáis nombrando._

_Angela_

En el otro pergamino decía:

_Ejército de Dumbledore y Harry (E.D.H.)_

_Nombre -Fénix_

_Harry Potter - _

_Hermione Granger - _

_Ronald Weasley - _

_Ginevra Weasley - _

_Angela White - Orión_

_Jessica White - Moony_

_Luna Lovegood - _

_Neville Longbottom - _

_Fred Weasley - _

_George Weasley - _

_Christine Brown - Zeus_

_Christopher Brown - Gaya_

_- Fawkes_

Harry se quedó de una pieza. No podía creer y mucho menos entender lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Se sobresaltó sentado en la cama al observar como se agregaba un nombre de fénix al listado. Al lado del nombre de Hermione acababa de aparecer "Galileo".

Confuso miró a su fénix y al hacerlo sintió que le recordaba con sus dulces cantos la presencia de su madre. Era un sentimiento de afecto más que un recuerdo y decidió llamarla como ella, "Lily". En cuanto la llamó así, la pequeña fénix voló hasta posarse en su hombro y le rozó la mejilla con su cabecita, como si quisiese hacerle entender que le gustaba su nombre. Al volver a mirar Harry el pergamino vio que junto a su nombre aparecía el de su fénix, _Lily_.

En ese momento apareció en la barandilla de la silla del escritorio un fénix de plumas rojo castaño con una especie de corbatín de color turquesa, pico y garras doradas. Era un poquito más grande que su fénix, pero más pequeño que _Fawkes_.

Traía una nota en su pico que dejó sobre el chico y regresó a la silla. La nota estaba escrita con la letra pulcra de su mejor amiga.

_Harry:_

_Hola. Un par de chiquillos muy pícaros ha pasado por mi casa hace unos minutos. Dicen que son los primos de Angela._

_Me han dejado un paquete y este fénix. Dijeron que Angela se reúne mañana a las nueve de la noche con nosotros en tu cuarto, que me contactase contigo en cuanto pudiese, dicho lo cual se han ido de aquí por medio de un trasladador sin darme oportunidad ni siquiera de respirar. Son un torbellino._

_A mi fénix lo he llamado Galileo._

_Todo esto es muy extraño, Harry. Quisiera que Ron, tú y yo nos veamos antes de la reunión con ella. Nos vemos mañana a las ocho de la noche en tu habitación._

_Avísame si estás de acuerdo._

_Hermione_

Harry estaba aturdido y agotado.

Iba a levantarse para ir al escritorio a tomar pergamino y pluma para responderle cuando vio que el pergamino con los nombres de los miembros del E.D.H. y los de los fénix empezó a brillar llenándose de nombres. Junto a Ron aparecía el nombre "Maya", al lado de Ginny aparecía "Ares", al de Fred lo acompañaba "Hera" y al de George "Rea". Tan sólo unos minutos después aparecía "Febo" junto al nombre de Luna y "Atenea" con Neville.

Tomó un pergamino y le respondió a su mejor amiga.

_Hermione:_

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que nos veamos mañana a las ocho de la noche. Esto es una locura. Tengo un pergamino con doce nombres de personas y otros doce de fénix, titulado el "Ejército de Dumbledore y Harry". Me lo ha dejado Angela y los nombres han ido apareciendo allí._

_No sé de qué se trata todo esto, pero en la carta que ella me ha dejado ha nombrado los… Tú sabes, nuestro secreto. Me parece que esto es muy peligroso. Sin embargo hay algo en ella que me hace confiar, estoy confundido. Pondré la manilla pensando sólo en ti y en Ron inicialmente. Tenemos que hablar a solas._

_Mi fénix se llama Lily. Le avisaré a Ron con ella sobre nuestra reunión._

_Harry_

Le dio la nota en un sobre a Galileo y luego tomó otro trozo de pergamino y le escribió a su amigo pelirrojo.

_Ron:_

_Amigo, Hermione y yo hemos pensado que es mejor que nos reunamos nosotros tres a solas mañana a las ocho de la noche, antes de vernos con Angela._

_Yo activaré la puerta sólo para ustedes dos inicialmente. Necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas. Por favor no le comentes de esto a nadie aún. Esa chica se me hace extraña. Creo que podemos confiar en ella y al mismo tiempo me genera muchas incógnitas._

_Harry_

Lo envió con _Lily_ y luego le escribió una nota al profesor Lupin.

_Remus:_

_Buenas noches. Disculpe que le escriba tan pronto. Sé que acaba de dejarme donde mis tíos pero usted me pidió que le escribiese si me sentía preocupado por algo y lo estoy. ¿Podríamos vernos mañana?_

_Disculpe la premura de la carta pero estoy inquieto._

_Harry_

No sabía cuando la terminó de escribir si enviarla o no, pero el profesor Lupin era actualmente el único sobreviviente de los amigos de su padre y siempre se había comportado con él como un amigo. Antes de subir al Expreso en Hogwarts y que los encerrasen con aquella extraña chica, él le había pedido que lo llamase Remus y se mantuviese en contacto permanente con él, aunque fuese por tonterías. Había percibido en la forma en que miraba a la chica nueva lo mismo que él sentía, confusión. Decidido envió la nota con Hedwig.

Muy agotado abrió la cajita con la llave junto al sobre. Leyó la nota con instrucciones que traía y colocó la manilla en forma de fénix en la pared opuesta a su cama. Mientras lo hacía pensó en Hermione y en Ron. Observó como se iluminaba la pared y la manilla parecía quedar adherida a una puerta dorada de unos dos metros de alto y un metro de ancho aproximadamente. Tenía forma de arco en la parte superior y en lo que vendría siendo el marco aparecían una serie de caracteres extraños.

La "puerta" había quedado al lado de la ventana que miraba hacia la calle. Al intentar tocar la manilla para girarla observó asombrado que la figura del fénix parecía emitir una pequeña nota y la puerta se abría hacia adentro de la habitación. Al hacerlo aparecía tanto la habitación de Ron en la mitad izquierda como la de Hermione en la de la derecha.

Ron estaba solo en su cuarto y tenía la misma expresión de asombro que Harry estaba seguro que su cara mostraba, mientras que Hermione estaba hablando con sus padres y les miraba en forma disimulada. A Harry le dio la impresión que los padres de su amiga no se daban cuenta de nada. Una vez pasada la impresión inicial el pelirrojo pasó a la habitación de su amigo y esperaron a que los padres de la castaña salieran de su cuarto para que ella también se les uniese.

Hermione, siendo la más responsable, les dijo que ya habían probado que la puerta era eficaz pero que mejor hablaban al día siguiente. Se verían a las siete de la noche y no a las ocho, pues tenían demasiadas cosas de que hablar. Les enseñó un hechizo para insonorizar y sellar las habitaciones para que no se llevasen ninguna sorpresa al día siguiente, aunque Harry no podría usarlo por ser menor de edad para evitar problemas con el Ministerio, luego ella y Ron regresaron a sus cuartos.

Para los tres había sido un día agotador. Apenas tocar la almohada se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Chris & Chris llegaron junto a Jessica después de hacer su primer encargo oficial como miembros del E.D.H. No cabían de la emoción. Habían podido hablar directamente con cada uno de los otros integrantes, exceptuando a su ídolo Harry Potter. Hasta el momento eran los únicos que habían podido hacerlo como miembros de ese grupo.

Jessica les escuchaba su "gran aventura" con una sonrisa maternal mientras les daba de tomar chocolate caliente y espeso. Luego los llevó hasta sus cuartos y los obligó a cambiarse y meterse en las camas. Le tomó casi una hora lograr que se durmiesen.

Pero ella no podía dormir, aunque ya estaba en pijama y también había tomado chocolate, así que fue hasta su cuarto y se sentó en la cama con su espalda apoyada en la pared. Estaba muy preocupada. Sabía que Angela le hablaría a su padre de ella. Se lo había prometido y ella nunca rompía sus promesas. Eso la tenía preocupada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Su prima había sido muy sincera con ella. La primera reacción de su padre al saber de ella había sido de absoluto desconcierto y, porque no aceptarlo, tenía un terrible miedo de que la rechazase. En ese caso preferiría mil veces quedar encerrada en esa casa para siempre. No soportaría que él la rechazase.

Con estos pensamientos se quedó dormida tarde. Tuvo pesadillas hasta la madrugada del día siguiente. En ellas veía a un licántropo adulto dándole la espalda a una pequeña licántropa, que luego era atacada sin piedad por hombres enmascarados.

Se levantó sudando frío, fue hasta el baño a lavarse la cara y volvió a recostarse. En ese momento llegaron junto a ella _Moony_ y _Orión_, que con sus dulces cánticos la ayudaron a conciliar un sueño profundo y sereno por unas horas, pero volvió a levantarse mucho antes del amanecer.

* * *

En Grimmauld Place una joven se levantaba un poco antes de las dos de la madrugada y desaparecía vestida con un traje cómodo deportivo. Iba a su entrenamiento diario con los Dunedains. A ella no le estaba permitido descansar. Debía perfeccionar sus habilidades si quería convertirse en la instructora de sus amigos. Era la única forma que habían aceptado los del G.E.M.A. que fuese ella y no ellos quien los entrenara.

Había decidido mucho tiempo atrás protegerlos y ayudarlos, por lo que se esforzaba al máximo. Sus profesores eran buenos, de hecho eran los mejores, pero sus métodos eran extenuantes anímicamente y ella les había tomado mucho cariño a aquellos chicos en esos años. No quería que ellos tuviesen que aprender como ella lo había hecho.

Ese era su mayor reto, lograr entrenarlos a tiempo sin lastimarlos más de lo necesario. Pues si no cumplía con las metas que sus maestros le habían puesto pasarían a estar bajo entrenamiento directo con ellos y ella había logrado sacar a Jessica de aquello. No había soportado verla tan mal y le había prometido que nunca más ni ella ni los otros pasarían por aquello. Cumpliría su promesa, siempre lo hacía.

El señor Elrond era muy estricto con ella. Había logrado ocultarle muchas cosas, su Occlumancia era muy buena y sus barreras mentales y emocionales estaban casi a punto, pero estaba muy agotada y dejó traslucir preocupación por Jessica. Aquello se tradujo en que prolongasen el entrenamiento hasta casi la hora del amanecer y que tuviese que volver en tres días para entrenamiento con él, además del que ya tenía con la señora Galadriel.

Cuando regresó a Grimmauld se encontró con un Remus Lupin observándola con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que reflejaba inquietud y desconfianza a partes iguales.

—Vine a ver si necesitabas algo y no te encontré. ¿Puedes decirme a dónde fuiste a estas horas? —le preguntó Remus.

—Lo siento. No lograba dormir bien. Estaba preocupada por Jessica y los niños. Es mi primera noche lejos de ellos y fui a darles un vistazo. Debí dejar una nota por lo menos, perdón. —le respondió Angela rogando que él no llevase allí mucho tiempo y la mentira fuese creíble. Sus ojos eran de un gris claro asustado en ese momento.

—¿Ellos están bien? —le preguntó Remus quien la veía muy pálida y desencajada. No estaba seguro, pero creía que aquello que le decía la chica no era del todo cierto.

—Sí. Jessica está un poquito nerviosa, pero nada que una canción no pueda calmar.

—¿Una canción?

—¡Huy! Por favor, no vaya a delatarme con ella luego. Es una que nos cantaba un amigo en el or… Un amigo nos la cantaba cuando teníamos pesadillas.

—¿Por qué no quieres nombrar el orfanato? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allí?

—… —Sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Algunas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Apenas si lograba contenerlas.

—Quiero saber qué te tiene tan mal. Parece que estuvieses a punto de caer en cama enferma. Se nota que nos ocultas cosas. ¿Por qué no te sinceras y dejas que te ayudemos?

—Por favor, necesito tiempo —le pidió en voz baja—. Les he dicho más inclusive de lo que debía. Tendré problemas si sigo. Por favor, hoy no más, aún tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿Con quién tendrás problemas? ¿Por qué dices que nos has dicho demasiado? Te ves muy mal. No te ves en condiciones de hacer ni esfuerzo físico ni magia.

En este punto de la conversación las piernas de Angela ya casi no la sostenían. El entrenamiento había sido muy duro y el encontrar a Lupin allí esperándola la había puesto muy nerviosa. La forma en que la estaba interrogando después de todo lo que le había contado… todo lo que había revivido para él y para Tonks. Fue demasiado para su autocontrol y cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando sin poderse contener.

Cuando Lupin la vio así corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero parecía que las piernas de ella no podían sostenerla, la tomó entonces en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Remus llamó a Tonks y le pidió que le trajese alguna poción para tranquilizarla, o al menos un té que la hiciese entrar en calor, y algunos ungüentos para curarla. Tenía lastimaduras en los brazos y las piernas que no había notado antes por las penumbras de la habitación. Parecían superficiales pero recientes.

Angela no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas. Se había descuidado demasiado durante el entrenamiento. Con todo lo que había revivido antes de ir con el señor Elrond estaba dispersa. En su último año nunca regresaba así para no preocupar ni a Jessica ni a los niños, pero no se percató de los pequeños cortes hasta que el profesor le lastimó uno al levantarla y llevarla a la cama. Su gemido era el que lo había alertado de ello.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida. No podía explicarles y sabía que no podía evadir las preguntas. Agotada por tantas emociones y el entrenamiento perdió el conocimiento mientras Tonks y Lupin la curaban. Ella siguió sollozando aún en ese estado.

Sólo cuando ellos vieron que entraba en un sueño más profundo y sosegado la dejaron para que descansase.

—Remus, ¿qué le ha pasado?, ¿por qué está así? Anoche después que nos contó todo aquello no se veía bien, pero el estado en el que se encuentra ahora… Y esas heridas que tiene… —le preguntaba Tonks con la preocupación notándose en su rostro adormilado aún.

—No lo sé, no me ha querido contar. Aproximadamente a las cuatro y media de la madrugada me levanté. Había estado soñando con mis días del colegio. Todo los que nos contó anoche… Vine a su cuarto para ver que estuviese bien y no la encontré aquí. La busqué por toda la casa. Poco antes de las seis volví a entrar en su cuarto antes de ir a despertarte y coincidió que en ese momento estaba apareciendo aquí en estas condiciones. Le he preguntado muchas veces dónde estaba y no ha querido responderme. Me ha evadido diciendo que había ido a ver a Jessica y los niños, pero algo no me cuadraba y al insistir se le ha escapado que si nos decía algo más se metería en problemas, que ya había dicho demasiado.

—¿En problemas? ¿Con quién?

—Eso no ha querido respondérmelo, pero creo que tiene que ver con los del grupo G.E.M.A.

—¿Estás diciendo que ellos la tienen así?

—Eso creo, pero habrá que esperar a que se despierte para poder hablar con ella y averiguar. Porque de ser cierto no me parece que sean de confianza quienes llevan a una joven como ella a ese estado.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero me parece que te preocupa algo más.

—Ella no quiere decir lo que les pasó en el orfanato. Cuando le pregunté sobre eso fue que estalló en llanto. Me había comentado que tienen pesadillas. Me preocupa cómo puede estar Jessica.

—Quieres ir a verla y sacarla de allí para protegerla de ellos.

—Si son ciertas nuestras sospechas los cuatro necesitarán ayuda.

—Esperemos a que se levante y hablaremos con ella. Por ahora tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. Esta noche hay reunión de La Orden del Fénix.

* * *

Al llegar la hora del desayuno la señora Dursley llamó suavemente a la puerta de su sobrino. Por primera vez desde que aquél chico llegó a su casa no le iba a gritar ni insultar, sólo iba a decirle que bajase a comer. No oyó respuesta.

Al abrir la puerta y mirarlo allí en aquella cama, por primera vez en su vida lo detalló mientras él dormía. Se veía pálido y ojeroso. Se parecía mucho al chico que había llegado a casa de sus padres muchos años atrás de la mano con su hermana, pero aquél despedía vitalidad por cada poro de su cuerpo, el que tenía enfrente parecía enfermo.

Por lo que le había dicho aquella extraña mujer el día anterior, antes que llegase su esposo, había visto morir a sus padres, a un compañero del colegio, al amigo de sus padres y al anciano director. Eran demasiados golpes a tan corta edad.

Ella nunca le había hecho la vida fácil. Le recordaba con su sola presencia aquel mundo que ella aborrecía. Ver sus ojos era ver a su hermana. Pero la mujer tenía razón en algo, no era su culpa. Con todo lo que habían hecho Vernon y ella para alejarlo de aquello lo único que habían hecho era hacerle la vida miserable y alejarlo de ellos.

Aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras dichas por aquel anciano un año atrás. En el momento no había querido entender lo que les había dicho, era absurdo, o por lo menos eso había querido pensar. Pero lo ocurrido con su hijo durante ese año le había abierto los ojos.

Al que ella había criado lleno de mimos y regalos se lo habían llevado los policías por haber agredido a un chico menor, diciéndole que se había convertido en un delincuente y que debían buscarle ayuda o los problemas llegarían a mayores. En cambio aquel chico que tenía enfrente, al que sólo malas palabras y malos tratos le habían dado, era llevado a su casa por personas muy mal vestidas, sí, pero que le pedían que lo dejase tranquilo para no empeorar los problemas que ya tenía que afrontar.

Al ver que su sobrino empezaba a moverse en la cama salió de sus pensamientos, le dijo al chico en la voz más neutral posible que bajase a desayunar y salió rápidamente de aquél cuarto hacia la cocina.

Harry casi se cae de la cama de la impresión de ver allí a su tía diciéndole, sin gritos, que bajase a desayunar. A él siempre o le gritaban o le ignoraban pero jamás pensó que llegaría a vivir el día en que se dirigiesen a él de aquella manera.

Se bajó de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Creía que así despertaría de aquel sueño, pero no lo era aunque se le parecía mucho. Después de asearse se vistió y bajó al comedor.

Allí estaban sus tíos y su primo. Iba a servir el desayuno cuando su tía le dijo que se sentase, que ella lo haría. Se sentó mudo de la impresión, mientras observó de reojo a sus otros acompañantes quienes tenían la cara roja pero no le dirigieron ni siquiera una mirada.

Luego de desayunar su primo y su tío se levantaron rápidamente y se fueron, casi se podría decir que huyendo de allí. En cambio su tía estaba allí sentada frente a él, mirándolo. Por lo visto los otros dos le aplicarían la ley del hielo, pero su tía lo tenía desconcertado.

—Por favor, recoge la mesa y lava los platos —le ordenó con la misma voz neutral que había usado antes para despertarlo—. En cuanto acabes sube a tu habitación y quédate allí.

—Sí, tía. —le logró contestar. Estaba casi mudo de la impresión. No sólo no había hostilidad en sus palabras, sino que en su mirada había… ¿tristeza?

* * *

Cuando Angela despertó en aquella cama, extraña para ella, le tomó un par de minutos ubicarse en donde estaba. Pero cuando lo logró también recordó lo ocurrido al amanecer de aquél día y se sintió morir. No sabía qué decirles a Lupin y a Tonks.

Tenía mucho que hacer pero él tenía razón, estaba agotada. Si no tomaba un pequeño descanso y un desayuno no podría hacer nada, así que desaparecer de allí con la excusa de ir a hacer sus tareas no era una opción.

Resignada se levantó y fue al baño a asearse. Luego se vistió con ropa muggle casual y fresca, aunque la camisa era manga larga. Quería que se le viesen lo menos posible las pequeñas lastimaduras que Tonks y Lupin le habían curado. Bajó hacia la cocina y allí los consiguió, pero no estaban solos.

Varios miembros de La Orden del Fénix estaban dando una vuelta por allí para informarse sobre la reunión que habría esa noche. Los del grupo G.E.M.A. estaban desayunando, pues habían llegado poco antes, siendo observados por Tonks y Lupin con caras de pocos amigos y estos les miraban con expresión de no entender el porqué.

—Buenos días. —saludó Angela de la manera más tranquila y natural posible.

—Buenos días, Angela. Te levantas tarde jovencita. —le respondió Arwen con voz dulce y alegre, sin embargo Lupin gruñó de inmediato.

—Es que anoche tuve algunas pesadillas y como no podía dormir fui a ver a los chicos. Los niños estaban bien pero Jessica también estaba desvelada y me quedé con ella un rato. Regresé casi al amanecer, por eso me estoy levantando tan tarde.

—¿Y cuando conversaban tuvieron alguna discusión con algún felino? Porque llegaste llena de lastimaduras y extremadamente agotada. —preguntó Lupin con voz seca y áspera.

Los miembros del G.E.M.A. lo observaron y se miraron entre ellos, empezando a comprender.

—Yo dejé a Jessica dormida más o menos una hora después que llegue allí, pero yo aún no tenía sueño y… salí a caminar. Fui a visitar un cementerio y… Lo siento profesor Lupin, pero no detallé en las plantas con espinas del lugar. Estaba… ida en mis recuerdos.

Había sido cierto en parte. Fue al cementerio antes de ir al entrenamiento y fue la peor idea. Aquello fue el detonante para una de sus peores noches.

—Te dijimos que te acompañaríamos allí después de ir a casa de los Brown. No debiste ir sola. —le recordó Faramir con un tono de voz suave y serena.

—Lo siento, fue la pesadilla. Cuando dejé la casa llegue allí casi sin saber cómo.

—Después de desayunar iremos contigo a la casa de los Brown para establecer las bases de las protecciones. Mañana, después que La Orden del Fénix defina quién será el guardián, iremos contigo para sellar la casa y hacer el encantamiento. —le indicó Aragorn.

Ya estaban terminando de desayunar cuando Lupin abrió la boca para decirle algo a la chica, pero el brillo de una pluma de _Fawkes_ enfrente de Angela le hizo callar. La chica abrió la nota y se puso pálida de repente. Sus ojos brillaban en azul oscuro, fríos como témpanos.

—Ese par de terremotos irresponsables se han ido sin avisarle. ¿Cómo han podido? La han dejado muy preocupada.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntaron a un tiempo Tonks y Lupin, mientras Eowyn, Arwen, Faramir y Aragorn se ponían en pie.

—Ese par de niños alocados que tengo bajo mi cuidado. Se han ido de la casa sin dejarle siquiera una nota a Jessica. —les respondió Angela poniéndose de pie.

—Nosotros iremos al Callejón Diagon a buscarlos. —le indicó Eowyn tomando de la mano a Faramir.

—Nosotros iremos a la casa Brown, pueden haber ido allí. —le siguió Arwen con la mano de Aragorn entre la suya.

—Yo voy a la tienda de caramelos cercana a la estación de Londres y luego a casa de Harry. Tenían mucha curiosidad de conocerlo. Son muy capaces de presentarse allí. —les comentó Angela.

—¿Y cómo iban a presentarse allá? Hay mucha protección. No pueden llegar allí así nada más. —le refutó Tonks.

—¡Ja! Tú no conoces aún a ese par. No habrá barrera mágica, aurores o protecciones que les impida ir a presentársele a Harry Potter. Él es su ídolo. Son capaces de armar una… ufff… Mejor me doy prisa.

Todos los integrantes de La Orden del Fénix la miraban en este punto como si se hubiesen equivocado de persona. Les parecía estar viendo y escuchando a la señora Molly Weasley, la cual la miraba sorprendida.

* * *

Cuando Harry subió a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta y entrar, se sobresaltó. Sacó la varita con la agilidad de quien espera problemas. Allí frente a él se encontró a una niña y un niño casi iguales. Debían tener cerca de once años, el pelo era castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y grandes, piel blanca. Tenían una picardía en la mirada y la sonrisa que le parecía estar viendo a los gemelos Weasley cuando estaban a punto de hacer una travesura.

—Hola. —saludaron a coro el par de chiquillos.

—Ho…la. —les respondió Harry titubeando y aún con la varita en alto.

En ese momento _Lily_ se acercó a los niños. Se ubicó en el hombro del niño y le comenzó a picotear la oreja en forma amistosa, riéndose éste.

—Ya déjalo pequeñita. Te han llamado "Lily", ¿verdad? Es un nombre muy lindo. Supongo que estarás orgullosa.

—Claro que lo está. ¿No ves lo contenta que luce?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les preguntó Harry, aunque empezaba a sospechar de quiénes se trataba.

—Yo soy Christine Brown y él es mi hermano Christopher Brown, Chris & Chris. Y tú eres Harry Potter. —le respondió con voz segura la niña.

—Fuiste al único del E.D.H. a quien no le entregamos su paquete y su fénix, por eso vinimos a presentarnos. —agregó el niño.

—Te hemos traído unos caramelos de Honeydukes pero no le digas a Angela, no queremos que empiece ya con las regañinas. —siguió la niña.

—También te hemos traído unas cositas de Zonko…

—… porque Sortilegios Weasley está cerrado…

—… Los del Ministerio los están molestando…

—… por lo de los polvos peruanos…

—… Pero estamos seguros que pronto saldrán del problema…

—… y te podremos traer algunas cosas de allí también…

—… Sólo tienes que decirnos qué te gustaría y te lo traeremos…

—… Además obviamente de estas orejas extensibles…

—… Esas logramos comprarlas el año pasado…

—… sin que las guardianas se enterasen…

—… Te las dejaremos y luego nosotros buscamos otras…

—… De seguro a ti te harán más falta…

—… ¿Podemos conocer a tu familia?

En este punto Harry ya había bajado su varita hacía rato. Miraba al par de pequeños que tenía enfrente con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa en los labios. Recordaba lo que le había escrito Hermione de ellos pero el tenerlos allí en frente era como tener una versión reducida de los gemelos Weasley, sólo que uno de ellos era una niña. Aquello era divertido.

—No creo. A mis tíos no les gusta que me visiten.

—¿Quieres ir al Callejón Diagon…

—… y comerte con nosotros unos helados?

—Yo no creo que…

—Así que están aquí, par de terremotos —los regañó Angela, que acababa de aparecer en la habitación, mientras los sujetaba por las orejas—. Le han dado un susto de muerte a Jessica. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que avisen dónde y con quiénes están? ¿No podían avisarme con _Gaya_ o _Zeus_ lo que pretendían hacer? Harry, disculpa que éstos te hayan venido a molestar.

—¡Oye! No hemos venido a molestarlo…

—… Lo vinimos a conocer…

—… Le trajimos algunas cosas…

—… y lo estábamos invitando a comer helados…

—… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—No me molestaban, Angela. Pero ella tiene razón en que debieron avisarles, niños. No deben salir sin avisar. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo es que siendo menores de edad se aparecen? —preguntó desconcertado.

—No lo hacen. Usan a los fénix para moverse, en lugar de pedirles que me avisen y yo trasladarlos —le contestó Angela, mirando a los niños con expresión de regaño—. _Orión_, por favor avísale a Jessica que estos dos están bien y conmigo. —Un pequeño fénix de plumaje entre azul y plateado apareció y desapareció del lugar.

—Tú también eres menor de edad. ¿Cómo es que puedes aparecerte?

—He sido declarada por el Ministerio de Magia una "menor emancipada". Mi abuelo me había adelantado algo del papeleo previendo que se presentase una situación como la que ahora tenemos. Claro que según ellos sólo me he movido un par de veces. Generalmente utilizó algunos hechizos especiales que no pueden ser detectados por ellos, así me evito tantas explicaciones. _Fawkes_, por favor llévales esta nota a Tonks y Lupin para avisarles que he encontrado a este par. Cuando me llegó la alerta de Jessica salí disparada del cuartel y apenas alcancé a decirles que estaban desaparecidos.

Cinco minutos después desaparecía _Fawkes_ de allí con la nota atada a sus patas. Al poco reaparecía _Orión_ con una nota de Jessica, donde agradecía el aviso y decía que ella les avisaría a Eowyn, Arwen, Faramir y Aragorn.

—Mi guardiana favorita, te ves un poquito pálida. ¿Quieres un chocolatín? —le preguntó el niño a Angela con la expresión más inocente que conseguía poner.

—Una rana de chocolate te sentaría bien y te endulzaría la cara. —completó la niña con la misma carita y una sonrisa dulce.

—Ni se crean que me van a comprar con chocolates. —les contestó Angela con el ceño fruncido y tono de regaño.

Harry pudo notar que los niños tenían razón. Se veía pálida y ojerosa.

—Los niños me estaban convidando a un helado y, aunque no podemos ir hasta el Callejón Diagon, podríamos ir al parque que queda cerca. Seguro que podemos conseguir un helado por allí, o por lo menos dar una caminata. ¿No crees? —le preguntó Harry a Angela. Intentaba ayudar a los niños a salir del apuro pues le habían simpatizado—. Creo que a todos nos haría bien salir a estirar las piernas un poco.

—¿O sea que además los quieres premiar? —le preguntó la chica con expresión de disgusto.

Ella también creía que a los niños les hacía falta salir a estirar las piernas un poco. Estaba segura que después de la emoción de haber repartido los paquetes y los fénix había sido imposible para ellos quedarse quietos en la casa con Jessica, pero ella no se sentía en condiciones para una caminata.

—Lo siento, no quise desautorizarte con ellos. —le respondió Harry serio.

—No, yo lo siento —replicó de inmediato Angela apenada—. Tienes razón, una caminata estaría bien. Pero no podemos simplemente salir de aquí todos. A tus tíos y vecinos les podría dar algo si nos ven aparecer de la nada. ¿Te parece si les avisas a tus amigos para que nos acompañen? Podríamos conseguirnos en casa de la señora Figg y venir a buscarte. Tal vez mañana en la tarde. Así les aviso a los de La Orden del Fénix y no se preocupan demás.

—Sí, me parece buena idea. Podrían venir Tonks y Lupin también.

—Les preguntaré. Voy para allá. Después dejaré a este par con Jessica y sus respectivos castigos. Adiós Harry.

—Adiós Harry, disfruta lo que te trajimos. —se despidió la niña con una dulce sonrisa.

—Adiós Harry, nos vemos mañana. —se despidió el niño con un guiño.

—Eso será sólo si cumplen con su castigo. Tocad este cromo, nos vamos. —los sacó Angela de allí, dejando a Harry solo con la mesa del escritorio abarrotada de caramelos y bromas, y la extraña sensación de haber visto a una madre en aquella chica que era dos años menor a él. Aquello era muy extraño.

Luego de organizar las cosas del baúl, sacando las túnicas que ya no le quedaban y organizando sus libros, bajó a almorzar ante el llamado de su tía. Cuando subió se sentó a leer el pergamino que le había dejado la chica el día anterior en un sobre. Estaba escrito con la letra de su querido y fallecido director.

_Angela:_

_Comprendo tu preocupación por lo que, al igual que Harry, sospechas que ocurre en el colegio. Están parcialmente en lo cierto, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Aunque en algunas ocasiones pueda llegar a equivocarme, puesto que soy humano, no creo que la vida de un anciano tenga más valor que la de alguien joven que está comenzando a vivir, alguien que puede ser llevado de nuevo al camino si se le da la oportunidad._

_Sé que no estás de acuerdo conmigo en este punto, ya me lo has escrito, pero te pido por la confianza que me has tenido hasta ahora que te mantengas tranquila aunque atenta a los chicos. Yo tampoco quiero que salgan lastimados._

_Me has dicho que en cuanto te sea posible me ayudarías, es por ello que me atrevo a pedirte que en caso de yo faltar y que consigas romper el sello regresando a este mundo hagas lo siguiente:_

_1. Quiero que seas tú quien entrene a Harry y sus amigos como has estado haciendo con Jessica. Sé que no es necesario que yo te lo pida, que ya habías tomado esa decisión, pero en algunos momentos podría llegar a ser muy duro para ti. Sin embargo por tus cartas he podido percibir que tienes la fortaleza suficiente para lograrlo. El entrenamiento de los Dunedains es fuerte pero les hará falta si las cosas siguen su curso actual._

_2. Cuando el profesor Snape por sus obligaciones no pueda prepararle la poción matalobos al profesor Lupin me gustaría que le hicieses llegar la tuya, la que me has dicho que preparas con Jessica. La muestra que me enviaste con Fawkes ha sido calificada de brillante, aunque respetando tus deseos no he revelado su origen._

_3. Me gustaría que con la ayuda de Harry convenciesen al profesor Lupin de mudarse a Grimmauld Place. Ese ser que alguna vez le hizo el peor de los daños se ha unido a Voldemort, es un mortífago y un demente._

_Le he dicho a Remus que ya no continúe con el espionaje en el grupo de licántropos y se ponga a salvo, pero él está empeñado en poder convencer a algunos para que no se unan a las filas de Voldemort. Me parece además que está huyendo del cuartel para no enfrentar su situación afectiva con Tonks._

_No entiendo cómo siendo tan joven has sido tan perceptiva para darte cuenta de ello, pero tienes mucha razón en tus apreciaciones. Aunque no sé si un anciano como yo pueda hacer algo para ayudar a mi amigo Remus para que deje de considerar su problema como un obstáculo._

_4. Sé que el profesor Snape no es de tu agrado, pero te pido que si él llegase a tener que hacer algo grave, que le he pedido, me prometas dos cosas:_

_La primera es que lo ayudarás en la medida de tus posibilidades para que no sea asesinado ni por los mortífagos ni por los miembros de La Orden del Fénix o aurores, aunque todos desconfíen de él, incluso tú. Yo sigo confiando en él. Tú sabes mis razones. Sé que no le crees pero hazlo por mi hija y por mí._

_Lo segundo que quiero que hagas es sellar el cuartel para él. No quiero que los miembros de La Orden del Fénix se sientan en peligro. Yo sé que él no los atacará, pero ellos no estarán tranquilos allí si no le bloqueas._

_5. En cuanto al ofrecimiento que me han hecho de la casa de tus padres adoptivos los Brown, como nuevo cuartel en caso de no poderse usar el primero, estoy totalmente de acuerdo y se los agradezco mucho a los cuatro._

_En caso de presentarse esa situación han de ser los miembros de La Orden del Fénix quienes decidan quién habrá de ser el nuevo guardián. Preferiría que fuese alguien de la antigua orden, tal vez el propio Lupin, pero eso deberán decidirlo ellos._

_6. Te agradezco que te hayas sincerado conmigo en cuanto a que sabes de los horcruxes. Te creo cuando me dices que no fue tu intención el enterarte de algo tan grave y sé que has sido muy cuidadosa siempre alrededor de todo lo que concierne a Harry, pero te pido que no les digas ni a Jessica ni a los niños nada al respecto._

_Sé que no te gusta guardar secretos con ellos, que hasta ahora no les has dicho por respeto a Harry y a mí. Te pido que continúe siendo así. Al igual que una vez te pedí que no revelases lo de la profecía a nadie, ahora te pido lo mismo en lo referente a los horcruxes._

_Sólo Harry ha de tener la potestad de decidir a quién y cuándo habrá de revelar estos asuntos, pues como bien dices los dos son de extrema gravedad y sólo a él le atañen._

_En cuanto a llevar a Harry a buscar uno de los horcruxes, es una decisión difícil. Lo quiero mucho y no quisiera ponerlo en peligro a menos que sea necesario, pero te prometo pensarlo. Tal vez después que obtenga el recuerdo del profesor Slughorn y verifiquemos nuestras sospechas se lo proponga._

_Si llego a partir de este mundo sin que hayamos destruido todos los horcruxes sé que intentarás ayudarlo, pero deja que sea él quien te lo pida._

_7. Me ha gustado mucho que hayas conseguido a los pequeños fénix y también la idea que tienes de comunicarte con los chicos por medio de ellos, pero no estoy conforme con que se los ocultes a tus maestros. Aunque entiendo que necesites un poquito de espacio propio con jóvenes de tu edad._

_En caso de que mi partida de este mundo se precipite, no dejes que Harry y sus amigos abandonen Hogwarts. Usa tus recursos para darles la posibilidad de actuar desde allí. Deberás tener cuidado para que nadie se entere de la misión de Harry a menos que él lo revele, pero ayúdalo para que pueda actuar desde Hogwarts. Es necesario que él vuelva al colegio. Allí podrán obtener información sobre los fundadores que le será necesaria._

_Además, con tu forma de trasladarte podrán movilizarse con menos peligros y llevar a cabo la misión con mayores posibilidades de éxito._

_Espero no haberte inquietado. No quiero que lo tomes como una despedida. Simplemente estoy dejando todas las cosas organizadas para, dado el momento, poder partir de este mundo a la próxima aventura con tranquilidad._

_Dale un abrazo a Jessica y no regañen tanto a los niños, sois demasiado jóvenes para ser tan estrictas con ellos. Los quiero mucho y hubiese querido poder hablar con vosotras personalmente alguna vez. Supongo que el destino no ha querido que sea así por alguna razón. Cuídense mucho._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Leer esta carta le tomó gran parte de la tarde, pues releía cada punto varias veces mientras recordaba varias cosas que había conversado o vivido con el anciano director, su mentor. Al terminar de hacerlo quedó muy pensativo. Allí se decían demasiadas cosas. El profesor Dumbledore se había despedido de su nieta aunque dijese lo contrario. Aquello era una despedida en toda regla.

Aquella chica había tenido una vida extraña y dura al igual que él, sin embargo en aquella carta postrera le exigían aún más. Le pedían silencio con secretos graves que hasta ese momento él no podía asimilar que ella supiese. También que los entrenase, una chica menor en edad pero entrenada por los Dunedains. _"Pero… ¿Por qué ella y no los del grupo ese G.E.M.A.? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"_. Pero lo que le parecía el colmo era que Dumbledore casi le exigía a la chica que protegiese a Snape. _"¡Que proteja a ese asesino!"_, pensó con disgusto. Todo aquello le parecía muy extraño.

* * *

A media mañana llegaron al #12 Grimmauld Place una joven de quince años acompañada de dos niños que pronto cumplirían once años. La joven venía con cara de pocos amigos mientras los pequeños intentaban contener la risa. Se habían salido con la suya y además tenían invitación a paseo para el día siguiente.

Después de presentárselos a todos los de La Orden del Fénix y que recibiesen el regaño pertinente de los miembros del G.E.M.A. se sentaron a almorzar. Los niños no se atrevían a levantar la mirada de su plato. Habían visto extraña a Angela. No sólo no estaba disgustada con ellos, aunque quisiese aparentarlo, sino que parecía más bien triste. Sus ojos apenas llegar al cuartel se habían tornado de nuevo en un verde felino que sólo auguraba depresión y pesadillas. Ellos no sabían qué le ocurría pero se miraban eventualmente, preocupados.

—Quisiera proponerte que fueses a la casa con la señorita Tonks y el señor Lupin a buscar a Jessica. —le dijo Arwen después de comer, porque también lo había notado.

—Lo mejor es dejar que la Orden del Fénix se reúna antes de poner las protecciones en casa de los Brown. —intervino Eowyn al ver que la chica miraba extrañada a su cuñada.

—Así haremos un solo viaje y no despertaremos sospechas entre los vecinos. —las apoyó Faramir de inmediato.

—Mientras tanto nosotros cuatro iremos tanto al Londres muggle como al mágico para ubicar algunas cosas que necesitamos. —afirmó Aragorn con tono tranquilo, observándola atentamente.

Si Angela hubiese estado atenta le hubiese extrañado todo aquello, como si les extrañó a Tonks y a Lupin, pero ella estaba demasiado sumida en sus propios recuerdos.

—Si ellos quieren ir yo estoy de acuerdo. —aceptó Angela con tono conforme y expresión distraída.

Los cuatro Dunedains suspiraron levemente ante la aceptación tranquila y sin protestas ni preguntas de la chica, algo totalmente anormal en ella. Pero Aragorn, Eowyn y Faramir se contuvieron de preguntarle o decirle nada, por la leve negativa con su cabeza de Arwen cuando la miraron de reojo para consultarle si debían hacerlo o no.

—Claro, vamos. —aceptó de inmediato el licántropo por los dos. Él sí había notado el breve y rápido intercambio entre los cuatro. _"Están preocupados, así que su comportamiento ante su cambio de planes no es normal en ella"_, pensó inquieto.

Aragorn les dio un trasladador que los dejaría justo frente a la casa. Sólo un Dunedain podía hacer uno hacia un sitio tan protegido como Hogwarts.

Angela no lo intentó, fingiendo necesitar controlar a los niños. Quería evitar dar explicaciones a los de La Orden del Fénix sobre sus capacidades mágicas siendo menor de edad y a los del G.E.M.A. sobre su debilidad en esos momentos.


	3. Vacaciones Extrañas

_Resumen: Jessica conoce a Remus y es liberada del sello. Harry y sus amigos deciden regresar a Hogwarts por un tiempo. El "Ejército de Dumbledore y Harry" se reúne y empieza a definir estrategias._

_**Vacaciones Extrañas**_

Al dejar de sentir el trasladador Tonks y Lupin se miraron extrañados. Estaban cerca del Bosque Prohibido, en la parte posterior del castillo, pero allí no se veía ninguna casa.

Sin embargo un par de segundos después, al levantar Angela su mano derecha, apareció ante ellos salida de la nada una casa blanca grande de tres pisos. Se distinguían varios ventanales grandes de formas curiosas, todos ellos redondeados sin aristas, con una verja grande al frente con un unicornio alado, un fénix, un delfín y un león, todos blancos con reflejos rojos y dorados, formando una especie de escudo con una estrella de siete puntas en el centro del mismo.

Chris & Chris abrieron las rejas y entraron a lo que evidentemente era un jardín. Era pequeño en relación al tamaño de la casa pero se veía muy bien cuidado. Abundaban flores de los más diversos colores. Había algunos árboles jóvenes que parecían conformar una cerca natural rodeando la casa y el jardín. Parecía haber un espacio posterior a la casa.

La puerta de la casa era tan grande que Hagrid hubiese entrado por ella sin ninguna dificultad, de un color dorado oscuro. Tenía dibujados en plateado el mismo escudo de la reja y en el marco de la puerta una serie de caracteres de una lengua extraña, alargados y de curvas suaves. La puerta terminaba en la parte superior en un arco donde se veían un par de varitas enlazadas por flores y rodeadas de estrellas.

Tonks y Lupin entraron tomados de la mano, siguiendo a Angela. El par de pequeños entraron a la casa llamando a voces a Jessica. Justo cuando estaban atravesando la puerta de aquella casa y estaban entrando a lo que era un pequeño salón vieron aparecer por la puerta opuesta a una joven que era arrastrada hacia allí, sujeta por sus muñecas, por Chris & Chris. Cuando todos se vieron se quedaron petrificados.

Tenían en frente a una chica que parecía una réplica de Remus Lupin sólo que en femenino y mucho más joven. Pelo castaño claro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos grandes color miel con visos dorados, delgada, un poco más baja que Angela, con aquél aspecto triste y desvalido que su padre también tenía.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio e inmovilidad, Angela sacó un sobre del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba y se lo entregó al profesor Lupin. Después tomó a los niños de las manos y los sacó de allí.

Remus se quedó mirando el sobre en su mano. Estaba escrito con la letra de quien fue su amiga y cuñada, Angelica White. Sólo tenía su nombre: "Remus Lupin".

A Jessica le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Estaba asustada, pero le había prometido a Angela que cuando ella lo llevase allí se dominaría, lo llevaría hasta el estudio y allí esperaría a que leyese la carta de su tía para luego responderle sus preguntas.

Angela se llevó a los niños hacia el primer piso de la casa dejando a Jessica, Tonks y Lupin en la planta baja, los introdujo en una habitación grande con estanterías llenas de libros a la izquierda y otras llenas de frascos e ingredientes para pociones a la derecha.

—Muy bien jovencitos, ya que tenéis tantas energías vais a limpiar esta habitación sin usar magia, al modo muggle, y quiero que quede impecable. Revisaré detrás de cada libro y dentro de cada redoma vacía. Además ordenaréis los libros por tema y los ingredientes por utilidad como Jessica y yo los hemos enseñado.

—Pero eso es demasiado, nos llevará… —intentó protestar el niño.

—La tarde de hoy y mañana en la mañana, o no habrá paseo mañana en la tarde. — lo interrumpió Angela, en tono de no aceptar negativas o modificaciones al castigo.

—Está bien. —aceptó el niño con carita de perrito apaleado.

—¿Dónde estarás tú? —le preguntó la niña a Angela, agregando rápidamente al ver la cara de disgusto que ponía—. Lo digo para poderte preguntar si tenemos alguna duda con un libro o un ingrediente.

—Voy a estar en el huerto limpiando un poco hasta que ellos terminen de hablar. Luego ya decidiremos si me quedo yo con vosotros o si nos vamos todos y vienen a terminar el castigo después. — respondió Angela con tono firme al planteamiento. Dicho esto salió de aquella habitación rumbo al huerto detrás de la casa.

—Chris, va al huerto a limpiar. Eso significa que está muy mal. Me preocupa, está muy triste. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía así. —comentó en voz baja el niño.

—No es sólo eso, hermanito. ¿Desde cuándo no la veías con camisa manga larga en verano? Algo está mal. —le hizo notar preocupada la niña.

—Mejor limpiemos todo esto rápido. Así tendremos más tiempo para intentar averiguar qué le pasa. Yo iré con las pociones y los ingredientes, a mí se me da mejor eso, tú limpia en los libros. Mientras tanto la vigilamos desde los ventanales. Según donde vaya en el huerto podremos darnos una idea de lo que pasa por su mente.

—Tienes razón. Si va hacia los frutales es por el orfanato, si va hacia las verduras es por los Dunedains, pero si se sienta debajo de los árboles… es sobre lo que nunca habla.

* * *

Jessica tomó una gran bocanada de aire lo más disimuladamente posible y guió a sus acompañantes.

—Señorita Tonks, profesor Lupin, síganme al estudio, allí podrán leer esa carta y luego les responderé lo que quieran saber.

—Llámame simplemente Tonks —le pidió la metamórfaga con tono suave para ayudarla a tranquilizarse. El nerviosismo en los ojos miel de la chica lo había visto varias veces en los de su pareja, cuando no se había decidido a aceptar la relación entre ellos aún deseándola—. Vamos Remus. —le dijo mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia el saloncito.

Él se dejó llevar sin lograr articular palabra. Se sentó donde le indicó la chica, que ahora estaba totalmente seguro era su hija, y sacó la carta del sobre para leerla.

Allí Angelica le contaba del embarazo de Jennifer, la trampa a la que fueron conducidas y el posterior ataque. Le relataba como el último pensamiento de Jennifer había sido para él. Le contaba que su hermana había deseado que llegase a ser feliz con una pareja, que pudiese conocer a Jessica, que lograsen terminar sus investigaciones sobre la poción que liberaría definitivamente a su hija y su único amor de aquella maldición. Ella le legaba a su hija sus investigaciones para que llegado el momento ella las continuase.

Angelica le pedía también que reconsiderase su posición en lo referente a Sirius y que en la medida de sus posibilidades lo ayudase a aclarar todo aquello para que algún día pudiese ser libre. Le pedía que cuidase de su hija Angela, tanto como ella sabía cuidaría de Jessica en cuanto asimilase que era su padre.

La carta finalizaba con una advertencia sobre Pettigrew y una petición muy extraña:

… _No permitas que el destino de mi hija y el del hijo de Lily se interpongan en el camino de su propia felicidad. Quiero que los chicos puedan llegar a ser felices. No permitas que ese loco por temor a la muerte y deseo de poder logre que la sonrisa se aleje permanentemente de sus rostros. A nosotros nos ha hecho sufrir mucho, logró sembrar desconfianza a través de alguien que no merecía el cariño y protección que le distéis. No dejes que el destino siembre en el corazón de nuestros pequeños la desazón._

Al terminar de leer la carta Tonks y Remus alzaron la vista hacia Jessica, quien había conjurado tres tazas grandes de chocolate en una bandeja, las había ubicado sobre una mesita cerca de ellos y se retorcía las manos por los nervios.

—Jessica, Remus, esto es difícil para ustedes —dijo Tonks después de unos minutos de estar observándose los tres en silencio—. Tal vez se sientan más cómodos si yo me retiro y los dejo solos.

—No, por favor —le pidió en voz de súplica Jessica, ante la sorpresa de los adultos—. Yo… —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire sin disimular—. Estoy un poco nerviosa por tenerlos aquí, pero me contenta mucho que lo haya acompañado, señorita Tonks. Desde hace tres años que he podido verlo desde este lugar, primero como el profesor Lupin y luego como uno de los amigos de La Orden del Fénix del abuelo, les he tomado mucho cariño… Esto es muy extraño para todos. Para Angela y para mí son las personas a quienes hemos visto por mucho tiempo y les hemos llegado a tomar cariño. Para ustedes nosotros somos unas desconocidas que llegan a sus vidas. Es una reunión muy extraña en un momento muy difícil para todos.

—Sí, lo es, especialmente para ustedes, porque la única persona con quien habían tenido contacto en el mundo de los magos acaba de fallecer —En este punto de la respuesta de su padre las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Jessica sin que ella pudiese evitarlo—. Y en ningún momento hasta ahora les hemos ofrecido el apoyo que estoy seguro necesitan. Tanto en tus palabras como en las de Angela hay apoyo y consuelo hacia nosotros, pero también una especie de barrera sobre vuestros propios sentimientos.

—Tenemos miedo. —le respondió Jessica en un susurro.

—Por lo que nos ha contado Angela sospecho que tienen razones para ello. Pero yo no he venido hoy aquí sólo a sacarte de esta casa. He venido a tenderles mi mano, a ofrecerles mi amistad, alguien con quien puedan hablar y desahogarse. No pretendo que nos veamos como padre e hija de un día para otro, eso es imposible, pero sí como un amigo a quien le puedas hablar con franqueza.

—Y yo he accedido a acompañarlo porque quiero darle mi apoyo y cariño, no sólo a Remus, sino también a ustedes. En un primer momento fue difícil y chocante para mí enterarme que él tenía una hija, como seguramente te habrá contado Angela —En este punto Jessica asintió con una cabezadita—. Pero una vez superada la sorpresa me di cuenta que mi amor por él es muy grande, que no podía abandonarlo con esto. Al escuchar hablar a Angela anoche y ver después el estado en que llegó al amanecer a Grimmauld, estoy segura de que necesitáis apoyo y cariño. Quise venir para decirles que cuentan con una amiga, tal vez una hermana mayor.

—¿En el estado en que llegó Angela al cuartel? ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Jessica con expresión preocupada.

—Ella nos dijo que había venido aquí en la madrugada, que había estado hablando contigo. Pero no es cierto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Remus—. No quisiéramos preocuparte, no hemos venido a eso, pero ella regresó al cuartel agotada, llena de lastimaduras en brazos y piernas, y nos ha contado una historia que no le hemos creído.

—Ella no vino anoche aquí. Estoy segura porque me desvele casi toda la noche y no la vi. Ahora mismo voy a buscarla para que aclare esto. Yo sé que está deprimida porque ha recordado muchas cosas estos días, preparándose para hablar con ustedes, pero no entiendo porqué tendría que mentirles, ni mucho menos que haya llegado con lastimaduras al cuartel.

Tonks y Remus se levantaron y siguieron a Jessica hacia la parte posterior de la casa, donde estaba el huerto.

Por la cara que tenía Angela al llegar y lo que le habían contado estaba segura que la encontraría allí. Pero cuando la vio sentada debajo de los árboles del fondo, con los ojos cerrados, el corazón se le oprimió. No sólo estaba muy mal, sino que ahora estaba segura que no lograrían sacarle nada. Cuando se iba a esa parte del huerto se cerraba de tal manera en su dolor y angustia que se ponía imposible. Al verla allí se frenó en seco.

Tonks perdió el equilibrio al detenerse bruscamente para no tropezar con ella y sólo la intervención de Remus evitó que fuese a dar al suelo. Al ver la cara de la chica de ojos miel tan angustiada y los ojos cerrados apretados de Angela se miraron entre ellos, preocupados. Remus puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija quien se sobresaltó y lo miró. Luego la chica avanzó lentamente hacia su prima y parándose enfrente la llamó.

—Angela, quisiéramos que vinieses con nosotros a la salita. —le pidió Jessica en un tono suave.

Ella sólo abrió los ojos. Al verlos a los tres allí asintió con una cabezadita y se puso en pie, dispuesta a seguirlos.

—¿Dónde están los niños? —le preguntó Jessica. Sabía que tenía que sacarle conversación antes de llegar a la salita o todo se complicaría.

—Los he dejado arriba, en el salón de estudios del ala izquierda. Tienen que limpiarlo al modo muggle, ése es el castigo.

—Es muy grande para ellos dos solos. ¿Para cuándo lo tienen que tener listo?

—Mañana al mediodía.

—Pero tú tienes que salir más tarde a seguir con tus tareas y yo tal vez salga también. Podrías dejar que Dotty y Wykers los ayuden un poco para…

—No. Ellos se quedarán a cuidarlos si es necesario, pero no deben ayudarlos.

Al llegar a la salita se sentaron los cuatro. Jessica conjuró otra taza de chocolate y las volvió a calentar todas con la varita.

—Angela… Tonks y el profesor Lupin me han dicho que llegaste al amanecer al cuartel, llena de lastimaduras y agotada. Les dijiste que habías estado aquí pero eso no es cierto. Yo estuve despierta casi toda la noche y tú no pasaste por esta casa.

Angela empezó a tomar pequeños sorbos de chocolate sin mirarlos. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Les dio la impresión que meditaba qué responder.

—Angela, no hemos venido a preguntarle a Jessica si nos habías dicho la verdad o no, si es lo que estás pensando —le dijo Tonks en tono suave—. Nos has preocupado. Sólo queremos ayudarlas, no sólo ayudar a Jessica a romper el sello. Queremos ser sus amigos, su apoyo.

—Angela, ya ustedes no están solas. Si los Dunedains te están lastimando de alguna manera… —comenzó Remus.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué ellos habrían de lastimarla? ¿Ellos te están exigiendo demás de nuevo? —preguntó Jessica de manera atropellada.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntaron Tonks y Remus al mismo tiempo.

—Calma, por favor. Los tres cálmense y escúchenme… Yo sí vine a la casa aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada. Los niños estaban bien pero tú parecías estar envuelta en una pesadilla, Jessica. No podía quedarme así que les pedí a _Orión_ y a _Moony_ que viniesen a acompañarte, te desperté y me fui.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó su prima extrañada.

—Necesitaba pensar antes de ir al entrenamiento —En este punto levantó una mano para impedir que la interrumpieran—. Fui al cementerio de Bristol a visitar a los tíos, lo cual fue una pésima idea… Estaba… No tenía todos mis sentidos puestos en lo que tenía que hacer y el entrenamiento con el señor Elrond no salió como debería. Tengo que volver a repetirlo en tres días.

»Luego… volví al cementerio antes de llegar al cuartel. Señorita Tonks, profesor Lupin, lamento haberles mentido antes pero… Cuando llegue estaba aún mal anímicamente y sus preguntas… Cuando me levanté iba a decirles la verdad, pero habían muchas personas en el comedor.

—Angela… —comenzó Remus con tono paternal, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Todo lo que les conté ayer ha de quedar en absoluto secreto. Sólo ustedes dos saben casi toda la verdad de nuestras vidas. Lo poco que no les he contado, como fue el ataque a mamá y tía además de lo ocurrido en el orfanato… —Un gran suspiro se escapó de sus labios—. Eso aún no estoy lista para contarlo. Ni siquiera a Jessica he podido decírselo.

»Nadie más debe saber lo que les he contado. Lo he hecho porque Jessica y yo lo hablamos el día que murió el abuelo. El profesor Lupin tenía el derecho de saberlo y confiamos en la señorita Tonks como lo hacen los chicos y usted, profesor. Tal vez llegado el momento les cuente algunas cosas a los chicos, pero a nadie más.

—¿Los Dunedains no lo saben? —preguntó Tonks intrigada.

—Los del grupo G.E.M.A. saben algunas cosas de nuestra infancia, pero otras no y prefiero que se queden así. Ellos saben que Jessica es una licántropa pero no que soy animaga desde los seis años. Para ellos lo aprendí hace poco menos de un año.

—Pero Angela, tus entrenamientos… —comenzó Jessica con tono preocupado.

—Los entrenamientos con ellos no sólo han continuado, sino que han empezado a intensificarse porque yo se los pedí —la interrumpió la prima mirándola directamente a los ojos, con tono firme y determinación en la mirada gris acerada—. Cada dos o tres noches, según sus instrucciones, iré de madrugada al campo de entrenamientos de los Dunedains y practicaré con ellos.

»Esa fue la condición para que sea yo y no ellos quien entrene a Harry y todos los chicos que quieran recibir entrenamiento especial, autorizada por el señor Mithrandir —le explicó al ver que fruncía el ceño. Contuvo con dificultad un suspiro al ver que se entristecía mientras asentía. Se giró de inmediato hacia los adultos que las acompañaban, pues no quería que lo que había revelado generase problemas—. Señorita Tonks, profesor Lupin, más nadie sabe sobre estos entrenamientos especiales y es muy importante que siga siendo así.

—Angela, no entiendo el porqué de esto —Ahora fue Remus quien levantó una mano para que no lo interrumpiese—, pero lo respetaré. Sin embargo me preocupa verte como estás. ¿Hay alguna forma de comunicarnos contigo cuando estés con ellos?

—Jessica y yo nos comunicamos por medio de un par de fénix, _Orión_ y _Moony_ —se decidió a decirles luego de dudar un poco. Al nombrarlos se presentaron en la habitación las dos pequeñas aves, posándose en las piernas de sus amigas—. La presencia de estos pequeños junto a nosotros cuatro es desconocida por todos. Sólo ustedes, Harry y sus amigos sabrán de ellos. _Fawkes_ ha decidido seguir junto a La Orden del Fénix y el abuelo me pidió que permaneciese con ustedes en Grimmauld Place, si estaban de acuerdo. _Orión_ les permitirá a ustedes dos comunicarse conmigo de ser necesario en cualquier momento y en donde quiera que yo me encuentre.

—Angela, tal vez deberías hablar con ellos y suspender el entrenamiento por unos días. No te ves bien y no es normal que te hayan lastimado. Hace más de un año que no terminabas así. —le planteó su prima, con tal preocupación en su rostro que parecía una madre que ve a su hija metida en apuros sin poder ayudarla.

—No puedo, Jessica. Él ha logrado saber que estoy dispersa, pero le he hecho creer que estoy preocupada por ti y nada más. Mi Occlumancia y mis barreras mentales y anímicas lograron resistir sus preguntas e investigaciones.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. A ellos llevas tratándolos desde hace años, a Tonks y a mí nos acabas de conocer. Agradezco la confianza que nos has mostrado contándonos todo, pero… ¿Por qué no eres sincera con los miembros del G.E.M.A.? ¿Desconfías de ellos?

—Profesor Lupin…

—Remus. Por favor, llámenme Remus las dos.

—Bien… Remus. Cuando establecimos contacto con los Dunedains no lo hicimos por voluntad propia. En aquella época no queríamos acercarnos a nadie directamente. La única excepción que hicimos fue con el abuelo y se debió a que _Fawkes_ persistió tanto que lo logró. Ellos no nos inspiran desconfianza, de hecho confiamos en ellos, pero…

Al ver que se detenía Tonks y Remus las interrogaron con la mirada.

Jessica iba a decir algo pero Angela continuó.

—Cuando los Dunedains se aislaron se concentraron en el conocimiento y dejaron a un lado los afectos. La señora Galadriel, el señor Elrond y el señor Mithrandir, como Dunedains puros que son, no habían vuelto a tener contacto con nadie de este mundo. Son muy sabios, pero muy fríos. Eowyn, Arwen, Faramir y Aragorn son en parte Dunedains y en parte magos. Ellos sí han tenido contactos eventuales con el mundo de los magos. Son menos fríos, más accesibles a las expresiones de afecto, pero se les impuso entrenarnos. A pesar de ello son quienes más se han acercado a nosotras, sin limitarse al entrenamiento.

—¿Entonces ellos no los han ayudado de esa manera durante estos años? —preguntó Tonks preocupada.

—Chris & Chris de hecho han formado una gran amistad con los cuatro que han ido al cuartel. Jessica también ha hecho algunos lazos con ellos, pero yo… Ya les he dicho que tengo el carácter un poco difícil y… no me es fácil. Si por mí hubiese sido nadie sabría nada de nosotros antes de llegar aquí. Ellos sólo saben algunas cosas de las que se enteraron mientras aprendíamos Occlumancia, no por mi voluntad. Ya les he dicho que con ustedes hemos hecho una excepción.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio bebiendo sus tazas de chocolate y escuchando los suaves cánticos de _Orión_ y _Moony_.

—Jessica, ¿quieres ir al cuartel con nosotros mientras terminan las vacaciones? —le preguntó Remus.

—Sí, claro que sí pr… —empezó a aceptar entusiasmada. Al ver el ceño fruncido de su padre se corrigió automáticamente— Remus, me gustaría muchísimo. —parecía una chiquilla con un caramelo en sus manos.

—Angela, yo no quiero interferir en tu autoridad con los niños pero me gustaría que todos fuesen conmigo al cuartel. Yo tengo que ir en un rato a ver a Harry. Ayer me ha pedido que vaya hoy a hablar con él —les contó—. Pero no creo que sea por nada grave —añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión de preocupación que habían puesto las tres—. Tengo la impresión que sólo quiere hablar sobre Angela.

Al ver la expresión interrogante en la cara de ésta, la risa contenida en la otra chica y el asentimiento de su novia sonrió.

—No me lo ha dicho explícitamente, pero a él no le gustan mucho los cambios drásticos a su alrededor. Ha tenido demasiados. Tu presencia en el tren y lo que hayas hablado con él… Creo que lo has desconcertado. Me gustaría que estuviesen los cuatro en el cuartel y que tú descansases un poco. En la noche hay reunión de La Orden del Fénix y me imagino que ustedes se quedarán en sus habitaciones, o vendrán acá, para no interferir. Los niños podrían terminar el castigo otro día.

—En realidad… Cuando se escaparon esta mañana a hablar con Harry han logrado metérselo en un bolsillo, por así decirlo. Los tres me han comprometido para que hablase con ustedes para ir mañana en la tarde todos a caminar un rato y buscar unos helados —les contó Angela con cara de madre que no puede castigar al más travieso de sus pequeños—. La verdad es que pretendían salir allí mismo, pero logré convencerlos de dejarlo para mañana. Yo estaba y estoy agotada, aunque coincido con Harry en que a esos dos lo que les hace falta es salir a estirar las piernas y quemar un poco de energía.

—Entonces mientras tú descansas en el cuartel y Harry habla con Remus, Jessica, los niños y yo podríamos dar un paseo y conocernos un poco más. ¿Qué opinas? —le planteó Tonks con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Vamos Angela. Los niños sólo querían conocerlo personalmente. Sabes que lo quieren mucho. Además es posible que me hayan dicho a donde iban y yo, con los nervios por la reunión con ellos, no les haya prestado atención. —apoyó la chica de ojos miel.

—¡Eso es el colmo, Jessica!

—Vamos Angela, por favor. —insistió Remus con tono convincente.

—Está bien, ya me estoy dando cuenta que vosotros tres unidos sois de temer. Haremos lo que dicen, pero la próxima travesura que esos dos terremotos hagan los castigaréis vosotros.

—Hecho. —aceptó Jessica con una sonrisa triunfal.

La chica de ojos miel subió con Tonks y Remus al cuarto donde estaban los niños a darles la noticia, mientras Angela los esperaba abajo.

Una cosa era suspenderles el castigo y otra muy diferente era dar su brazo a torcer delante de ellos. Ya lo había hecho antes y siempre la travesura siguiente la había hecho arrepentirse de ello. Allí, en esa familia extraña que habían conformado los cuatro hasta ese día, era ella la que los reprendía y su prima la que los mimaba. Sólo cuando tenían pesadillas en la noche ella dejaba traslucir sus sentimientos maternales de protección y cariño hacia el par de chiquillos.

Tuvo que esperarlos casi una hora mientras los tres chicos les mostraban la mayor parte de la casa a los dos visitantes, rebosantes de energía y felicidad. Se estaba quedando adormilada cuando llegaron junto a ella.

Los niños la rodearon con sus brazos y le llenaron la cara de besos, prometiéndole que no se volverían a escapar de ningún sitio sin antes avisar. Luego la halaron de las manos para meterle prisa. Querían salir lo antes posible al paseo prometido.

—Está bien. ¿Traen ya sus morrales? Vamos afuera de la casa, desde allí los llevaré con trasladador a Grimmauld. Dame un envoltorio de caramelo, Chris, para hacerlo. —le pidió Angela a la niña con la cara más seria que podía poner, aunque no podía evitar sonreír al verlos a los tres tan entusiasmados.

—No, deja lo hago yo. —le pidió Jessica con expresión de niña buena.

—Muy bien. Definitivamente hoy hacen conmigo lo que quieren —aceptó Angela sonriente—. Prof… Remus, debes tomar de la mano a Jessica y pensar en que ella está segura con su padre. Eso es lo que romperá el sello.

El hombre castaño lo hizo así y unos minutos después sentía el conocido tirón debajo del ombligo para aparecer luego en el cuartel con su novia y los cuatro chicos. Subieron con ellos a las habitaciones de arriba y le asignaron una habitación a Christine, Angela y Jessica; a Christopher lo llevaron a otra habitación más pequeña ya que él dormiría solo hasta nueva orden.

Angela se quedó a descansar después de un par de protestas, pues quería ir con ellos pero Remus la convenció de quedarse y dormir un rato. Jessica y los niños salieron con Tonks mientras Lupin se dirigía a Privet Drive a su cita con el hijo de sus mejores amigos: Harry Potter.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando se presentó en Privet Drive. Al oír el timbre le abrió la puerta Petunia. Detrás de ella se encontraba el sobrino con expresión preocupada.

—Buenas tardes. Disculpe señora Dursley, he venido a buscar a Harry para salir a dar una vuelta. —la saludó Remus en voz seca pero amable.

—Entiendo. Puedes ir con él, Harry, sólo no regresen muy tarde. La noche suele ser peligrosa. —les dijo ella con tono preocupado.

—No se preocupe. Lo traeré temprano. —le respondió Remus esforzándose por ocultar la sorpresa que le habían ocasionado esas palabras.

La cara de Harry era un poema. Él no había ocultado su sorpresa ante la preocupación en el tono y la expresión de su tía.

Salieron caminando tranquilamente, recorriendo las calles que el más joven se conocía de memoria. Pero Harry jamás las había caminado con alguien de la O.D.F. Se sentía tranquilo y acompañado. Era extraño para él sentirse así en el mundo muggle. Caminaba ausentemente, analizando la sensación que esto le producía. Lamentaba no haber podido experimentar eso con Sirius, a pesar de lo mucho que los dos lo quisieron.

Remus caminaba a su lado pensativo, lentamente, mirándolo de reojo lo más disimuladamente posible. Harry nunca se había abierto con él ni con los señores Weasley sobre sus problemas, como lo hizo con Sirius, o se habrían enterado antes que al chico no le gustaba vivir con los Dursley y posiblemente el porqué de ello.

Sólo cuando su amigo se lo hizo notar interrogaron formal aunque discretamente a los gemelos sobre lo que los impulsó a escuchar a Ron e ir a buscarlo en el coche del padre. Molly les ordenó a los revoltosos hijos que no le dijesen de aquella conversación, mientras que Arthur les pidió que estuviesen pendientes de él en Hogwarts más de lo que estaban de Ginny y Ron. Sirius se había esforzado en mantener correspondencia con el ahijado, a pesar de estar huyendo, sirviéndole de protección indirecta de los maltratos de los tíos muggles.

Desde que él faltó tanto Molly y Arthur como él habían intentado proteger al chico más directamente, al igual que los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix. La diferencia era que ellos tres habían querido que sintiese que tenía algo muy similar a una familia en ellos, ayudarlo con lo que ocurría en Privet Drive y que les consultase sus inquietudes. Pero él se había encerrado en mutismo. A Sirius le había llegado a preguntar sus dudas sobre la cicatriz, a ellos tres ni siquiera se las mencionaba.

Harry les había planteado sus sospechas sobre Draco el año antes, sí, pero sólo porque la falta de Sirius y la distancia casi instintiva que había surgido con Albus luego del padrino fallecer lo había empujado a buscar ayuda en ellos. Siempre había sido muy reservado, según deducía de sus pesquisas simuladas con la joven Granger y los Weasley sobre lo que les podría haber contado de sus vivencias con los Dursley, pero luego de la muerte de Sirius notó que había construido una barrera invisible alrededor de sus afectos que se había ido fortaleciendo con el tiempo.

Mientras se acercaba al #4 de Privet Drive había rememorado cada uno de sus encuentros con el chico desde que lo conoció con trece años, cada una de sus conversaciones con Sirius sobre él, lo que Minerva le había dicho sobre las actitudes de Harry ante la serie de vicisitudes desde que llegó al colegio y, especialmente, cuando hablaron en su despacho luego de la muerte de Albus.

Había llegado a tres conclusiones. La primera era que Harry generalmente tenía mucho cuidado antes de hablar sobre algo con alguien, a menos que el carácter explosivo que había heredado de la mamá le hiciese olvidar precauciones. Eso le hacía sospechar que los Dursley lo trataban mal cuando expresaba lo que pensaba y había aprendido a callarse lo que pensaba o sentía. Eso había formado a un chico que buscaba como resolver sus propios problemas sin pedir ayuda a quienes debían dársela, lo cual era muy preocupante teniendo tras él al mago más terrible de todos los tiempos.

La segunda era que Harry era un líder nato, como lo había sido James, en el cual confiaban ciegamente sus amigos aún cuando no estuviesen totalmente de acuerdo con él en algunas cosas. Por lo que había logrado deducir de su contacto con Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna mientras dio clases en el colegio, la primera debía haber reñido mucho con él antes de acompañarlo a saltarse las normas. No había podido evitar sonreír al pensar en ello, pues así le había pasado muchas veces a él con James.

Los chicos Weasley eran tan impulsivos y fieles como lo había sido Sirius, por lo que una vez que le entregaron sus corazones lo seguían a donde fuese sin cuestionamientos. Pero los otros dos nunca habrían ido al Ministerio de Magia si no hubiese estado Harry involucrado. Tampoco habrían peleado días atrás de no ser porque él era quien había pedido que alertasen al E.D. para que ayudasen si había problemas.

La tercera conclusión a la que había llegado era que su ex suegro le había dado al chico alguna tarea referente a Voldemort y que éste, acostumbrado a la fuerza a ser adulto antes de tiempo por como había sido su vida, no buscaría ni aceptaría ayuda de él, Molly, Arthur o ningún adulto. Esto le generaba una gran angustia. Agradecía de corazón que contase con Hermione y Ron, dos amigos a toda prueba, así como también con Ginny, Neville y Luna. Pero se sentía terriblemente culpable de no haber formado un lazo más cercano con Harry para que confiase en él al grado en que lo hacía en sus amigos.

"_Si tan sólo me hubiese acercado más a él desde que di clases en el colegio, a pesar de la advertencia de Albus de tener cuidado con lo que le decía"._ Comprendía que lo había hecho para evitarle presiones tanto a él como al chico, por la supuesta culpabilidad de Sirius en las muertes de Jennifer, Angelica, Lily y James, pero lo abrumaba ahora el no haber sobrepuesto su deseo de cuidar de Harry a la leve negativa que le dio Dumbledore cuando se lo planteó. Recordaba el leve tono de duda en la voz del director cuando empezó a responderle a su planteamiento, pero a los dos les había preocupado que Harry se enterase que Sirius era su padrino y lo que supuestamente había sucedido.

"_Debí entender que Albus quería protegerme de formar lazos afectivos con Harry, cuando su parecido con Lily y James me habría revivido muchas cosas como seguramente le ocurrió a él. Pero al descubrir la verdad sobre Sirius y oírlos cuando hablaron sobre mudarse juntos… Me sentí culpable de no haberme acercado al chico y no quise meterme en el lazo que estaba surgiendo entre los dos, uno que era demasiado similar al que hubo entre James y Sirius"_, recordó lo que había meditado la noche luego de dejar Hogwarts.

"_Déjate de excusas, Remus Lupin, estabas aterrado de que alguien te quisiera de nuevo porque eso te recordaría todo lo que perdiste_", se regañó mentalmente._ "Por eso se te hizo fácil el dejar que fuese Sirius quien cuidase de Harry, aún con todos los problemas que tenía. Me mantuve atento a los dos para ayudarlos, pero al mismo tiempo cautelosamente distante. No debí permitirme eso. Si me hubiese acercado antes a él como el amigo que necesitaba no me sentiría ahora como un intruso que no se merece que le permita cuidarlo. Incluso si lo hubiese hecho al fallecer Sirius, en lugar de enfocarme tanto en los licántropos y en huir de Nymph, ahora él se abriría con franqueza y tranquilidad a decirme lo que lo está inquietando"_, se lamentó.

Pero frente a la tumba de Albus Dumbledore se había prometido a si mismo, a la que fue su esposa y a sus amigos fallecidos que sería para Harry, si no como un padre, sí como un tío que lo apoyase siempre. Por eso estaba preocupado y ansioso desde que recibió la nota del chico. A esto se había sumado la actitud de la señora Dursley, que lo había desconcertado e inquietado a partes iguales.

—Harry, ¿ha ocurrido algo desde que saliste de Hogwarts? —le preguntó Remus intentando iniciar la conversación.

En realidad habían pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero la petición del joven de verlo no era normal.

—En realidad nada que usted no sepa, pero todo lo que ha pasado desde que esa chica Angela se nos unió en el viaje hacia acá es desconcertante. Yo… no quisiera molestar prof… —Al ver el ceño fruncido de Lupin se corrigió de inmediato— Remus, pero aunque usted no sea mi padrino era uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres, siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome y es uno de los pocos miembros de La Orden del Fénix que no se interesan sólo por protegerme, sino por mí, por Harry. Sólo mi padrino, usted y los Weasley me han tratado así, además de mis amigos.

—Harry, no tienes que disculparte, tú jamás me molestas. Yo sé que no soy Sirius, pero ya te lo había dicho y te lo repito, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Yo te tengo mucho cariño, no sólo por ser el hijo de Lily y James sino porque eres un gran chico.

—Gracias pr… Remus. ¿Quién es Angela White? ¿Por qué tenía que viajar con nosotros en el tren? ¿Es de confianza? ¿Cómo es que puede cambiar su apariencia? ¿Es metamórfaga? ¿Quiénes son el grupo G.E.M.A.? ¿Quién es Jessica? ¿Es cierto que está aislada o algo así? ¿Ya saben quién puede liberarla? Angela dijo que no podía revelarnos eso porque era alguien cercano a nosotros y que era "él" quien debía decírnoslo. ¿Es ella licántropa? De todo lo que nos dijo me pareció entender eso y…

—Para Harry, respira. Con tantas preguntas me estás mareando. Vamos con calma, ¿quieres? —le pidió Lupin con la voz un poco aguda. Sabía que el chico tendría preguntas, pero jamás se imaginó que Angela les hubiese hablado de Jessica, ni mucho menos que hubiese dejado traslucir su condición de licántropa. Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Perdón pr… Remus.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó el mayor habiendo recuperado un poco la serenidad—. Voy a responderte tanto como pueda. ¿Está bien?

—¿O sea que me seguirán ocultando cosas? —preguntó Harry con expresión y tono de hastío.

—No, Harry. Lo que pasa es que yo no sé qué tanto les ha contado ella en el tren, pero no creo tener mucha más información que tú. La única de La Orden del Fénix que parecía conocer a algunos de ellos con anterioridad era Minerva y, obviamente, Albus que fue quien los llamó. Tú me dirás lo que Angela les haya dicho en el tren y yo te completaré con lo que yo sepa y ella no te haya contado. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, muy bien. Ella nos dijo que se llamaba Angela White, tiene quince años y hasta la muerte del profesor Dumbledore vivía en una casa en un… mundo paralelo o algo así, con sus primos, Jessica, Christine y Christopher. Pero que estos últimos no eran realmente su familia y que el profesor Dumbledore era su abuelo materno. ¿Voy bien?

—Sí. Hasta ahora todo concuerda con lo que yo sé.

—Ellos estaban algo así como hechizados. Vivían en ese mundo paralelo, podían vernos y oírnos pero nosotros a ellos no. De hecho nos habrían estado acompañando durante estos seis años, casi me atrevería a decir que nos han estado vigilando. Según ella los niños no estaban obligados a permanecer allí y lo hacían sólo por ella y su prima. Ella se liberó con la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, pero su prima aún está allí prisionera hasta que la saque… esa persona de la cual no nos quiso hablar.

—Lo de la casa en ese mundo paralelo es cierto—le reafirmó al notar que se quedaba callado, expectante—. Tonks y yo la hemos acompañado allí hoy. Por eso llegue tan tarde para hablar contigo —le contó, deteniéndose un momento a pensar cómo continuar. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. A él aún le costaba asimilar todo aquello, pero confiaba en Harry. Sabía que podía decirle la verdad y ellas le habían dado la libertad de hablarlo con él—. Fuimos allí con ella para liberar a Jessica del sello —Harry se detuvo en seco al oír esto y se quedó mirándolo fijamente—. Verás, el día después de la muerte de Dumbledore tuvimos una reunión en la dirección del colegio los de La Orden del Fénix con Angela y los del grupo G.E.M.A. Allí yo me enteré que tenía una hija de quince años llamada Jessica.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Harry casi sin voz.

—Sí. Angelica y Jennifer White eran hijas de Dumbledore. Ellas estudiaron en Hogwarts en la misma época que tu papá, Sirius y yo. De hecho ellas eran, junto a Alice Yaxley, las mejores amigas de tu mamá y quienes nos hacían la guerra por nuestras travesuras. Jennifer y yo nos hicimos novios después de salir del colegio. Ella estudiaba medimagia mientras yo me especializaba en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Intenté muchas veces alejarla, pero ella nunca lo permitió. Era muy persistente.— le contaba Remus con la voz y la mirada perdida en el mundo de los recuerdos.

»Poco antes de tú cumplir un año, diste tus primeros pasos en regla e hiciste una demostración muy especial de magia. Esa noche todos estábamos muy contentos, bebimos demás y… Jennifer nunca creyó en el matrimonio. Su formación como Dunedain le hacía ver aquello como algo inútil. Para ella el estar juntos era suficiente muestra de amor, decía que no hacía falta nada más. Desde antes de tú nacer ella y yo ya habíamos empezado a estar juntos, pero aquella noche fue especial… Ella siempre se había cuidado. Yo le había dicho que no quería tener hijos porque heredarían de mí la maldición de la licantropía y ella lo había aceptado.

»Pero la poción anticonceptiva aquella noche no surtió efecto. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, unos meses después ella y su hermana fueron a San Mungo y confirmaron sus sospechas. Las gemelas estaban embarazadas. Iban a decírnoslo a los respectivos padres cuando les tendieron una trampa los mortífagos. Ellas jamás llegaron a decirnos que seríamos padres. Para que sobreviviesen fueron llevadas por sus padres a ese mundo paralelo al cual nosotros no teníamos acceso. Dumbledore les perdió la pista a las niñas después que nacieron. Supongo que por eso él tampoco nos dijo nada.

—¿Entonces Jessica es su hija? —le preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

—Sí Harry y, lamentablemente, ha heredado de mí la licantropía. Hoy he ido a esa casa a conocerla, a romper el sello y sacarla de allí. Quisiera poder también liberarla de la maldición de la luna —comentó triste—. Harry, tú sabes que mi condición me ha traído siempre muchos problemas. Sólo los que estaban en la reunión en el despacho y ustedes que hablaron con Angela en ese vagón saben o sospechan que ella es una licántropa. Quisiera pedirte…

—No hace falta, Remus, más nadie lo sabrá. —lo interrumpió, adelantándose a lo que sabía quería decirle.

—Gracias Harry.

—Remus, ¿quién es el papá de Angela?

—Creo que eso será mejor que te lo cuente la propia Angela cuando esté lista —le respondió Remus luego de pensarlo un momento. La chica había respetado que fuese él quien revelase el parentesco con su prima y le pareció apenas justo dejar que fuese ella la que le dijese a Harry que era hija de Sirius—. Ellas son de confiar, Harry, al igual que Chris & Chris —le aseguró al ver que lo miraba interrogante—. No lo han pasado bien hasta ahora. Los pequeños son muy abiertos y Jessica, aunque un poco reservada, es comunicativa. Pero Angela… Me temo que ha generado un muro invisible a su alrededor muy parecido al que tú a veces quieres ponernos a quienes te queremos.

—Yo… —intentó explicarse, pero no supo qué decirle.

—Te entiendo Harry, créeme. No has tenido una vida fácil. Has visto mucho para tu edad y desde lo de Sirius tienes miedo a perder a quienes quieres —tanteó el terreno con una de las teorías que tenía sobre su comportamiento ese último año, conteniendo con dificultad un suspiro al verlo bajar la mirada—. Por eso mismo creo que con la única persona que tal vez se pueda abrir Angela a hablar es contigo —le planteó con tono suave. Sabía que él intentaría acercarse a ella luego de decirle eso y confiaba en que eso los ayudaría a salir a los dos del aislamiento que les había notado— . Ella nos ha contado algunas cosas a Tonks y a mí, pero sólo porque fue la forma para acercarme a Jessica. Por la actitud que ha tomado después de nuestra entrevista creo que se ha encerrado y amurallado una vez más.

—Por como habla de los niños y la forma en que los regañó esta mañana, parece más una mamá con ellos que una hermana o una prima mayor.

—Eso es porque Jessica y Angela han sido para ellos madre y padre desde que los niños tenían dos años.

—Pero ellas sólo tienen quince años y ellos cumplirán pronto once años —replicó Harry desconcertado—. Eso quiere decir… —intentó plantear su inquietud al verlo asentir, pero se detuvo porque no sabía como plantearle su inquietud sin hacerlo sentir mal.

—Que, al igual que tú, han tenido que asumir responsabilidades de adulto antes de tiempo. Son muy maduras para su edad y, aunque en Jessica he podido detectar la tristeza de la pérdida, en Angela creo que además de eso hay miedo y algo que oculta, al igual que tú.

—… —Harry le evadió la mirada.

—No sé lo que me ocultas, Harry, ni lo que me oculta ella. Pero te repito que puedes contar conmigo siempre que me necesites. Aunque no puedas decirme toda la verdad yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

—Gracias Remus —le agradeció de corazón, sonriéndole con cariño. Comenzaron de nuevo a caminar y se decidió a plantearle sus otras dudas sobre lo que les había dicho la chica—. Los del G.E.M.A. son Dunedains, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es. Ellos han venido para ayudarnos por petición de Dumbledore. Ahora no pueden regresar a sus tierras —le respondió el hombre con tono sereno. Iba a continuar hablando con él cuando escuchó a una señora de una casa cercana ordenándole al hijo que entrase ya al hogar—. Harry, se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que regresemos a casa de tus tíos. Por cierto, tu tía me ha sorprendido mucho. Aunque creo que a ti también.

—¿Se me notó tanto? Es que desde ayer está… rara.

—¿Crees que se deba a la "advertencia" de Angela?

—No, en ella hay algo más. Mi tío y mi primo me están aplicando la "ley del hielo" y eso sí es normal después de esa "advertencia". Pero el comportamiento de mi tía… es distinto. ¿Le habrá dicho ella algo más?

—No estoy seguro, pero sospecho que así fue —le respondió Remus inquieto. Lo preocupaba el no conocer lo suficiente a la chica y las leyes Dunedains para saber si se había extralimitado. De ser así, no estaba seguro cómo ayudarla a salir del problema, pero decidió que buscaría la manera de hacerlo. Harry y él caminaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegaron frente al #4 Privet Drive—. Bueno, ya llegamos, nos vemos mañana en la tarde. Casi se me olvida, Chris & Chris me pidieron que te dijese que eres su héroe. Jamás Angela les había levantado un castigo. Aunque Tonks, Jessica y yo también ayudamos, ellos están seguros que lo ha hecho por ti.

—Me han caído muy bien. —le respondió el pelinegro cuando logró dejar de reírse.

—Sí, a mí también. Aunque tengo la impresión que pronto sabremos porqué Jessica y Angela se refieren a ellos como "terremotos". Hasta pronto Harry.

—Hasta pronto Remus.

Petunia les abrió la puerta, se despidió cortésmente del hombre y le indicó a su sobrino con tono amable que fuese a la cocina a cenar antes de subir a su cuarto. _"Definitivamente algo le pasa a Petunia Dursley"_, pensaron simultáneamente Remus y Harry. El más joven había parpadeado confundido antes de obedecerla. El mayor había visto la expresión del chico al oírla, justo antes que ella cerrase la puerta.

Harry, apenas subir después de cenar a su cuarto, se encontró con que la puerta del fénix se abría entrando por ella Hermione. Un minuto después la atravesó Ron. El chico de pelo negro había abrazado a la castaña apenas la vio y luego lo repitió con el pelirrojo. Sus mejores amigos correspondieron a los abrazos, aunque estaban sorprendidos. Harry nunca se había caracterizado por ser tan efusivo.

Se habían visto el día antes, pero con todo lo ocurrido a Harry le pareció que no podía haber transcurrido tan corto tiempo. Les sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Ron se sentó a su lado y Hermione frente a ellos, en la silla del pequeño escritorio.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Ron.

—Lo primero será mostrarles esto. —respondió Harry pasándole el pergamino con los nombres de ellos y los fénix con el encabezamiento "Ejército de Dumbledore y Harry". A Hermione le dio el pergamino escrito por Angela.

—A mí los primos de Angela me entregaron una carta similar y también tengo el listado. —le dijo Hermione mostrándoles los suyos.

Ron sacó entonces los que él tenía.

—La carta de Ginny era similar, aunque no decía nada de los horcruxes ni le explicaban el sistema de la puerta con la manilla. Parecía dar a entender que eso se lo diría después, o eso fue lo que alcancé a entender mientras ella intentaba quitarme la mía.

—Pero no ha visto la tuya, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Harry preocupado.

—No, claro que no.

Luego el de pelo negro les dio el pergamino con la carta de Dumbledore. Hermione, después de leerlo en voz alta, se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que Ron. Aquello les parecía muy extraño. La castaña le aplicó algunos hechizos para comprobar si era alguna falsificación pero todo fue negativo. Era auténtico.

Por último Harry les contó con lujo de detalles la conversación que había tenido con Remus en la tarde y la actitud tan extraña de su tía durante todo el día. Como sólo faltaban algunos minutos para que llegase Angela, Hermione tomó un pergamino y escribió en un listado las preguntas que querían hacerle. Esta vez no iban a dejar que se les escapase sin aclararles todo aquél enredo.

Unos minutos después la puerta brilló pero no se abrió. Luego de otro par de minutos apareció Angela en la habitación con cara de preocupación y la varita afuera.

—¿Por qué no activaste la puerta para mí, Harry? —le preguntó bajando la varita—. Me asusté mucho cuando no pude cruzarla, creí que les había pasado algo. _Orión_, por favor avísale a Jessica que están bien. Falsa alarma. —le pidió Angela a un pequeño fénix de plumaje azul y plateado que apareció unos segundos después de llegar ella y desapareció una vez recibido el mensaje.

—Lo siento. La activé para ellos hace bastante rato. Luego nos sentamos a hablar y olvidé activarla para ti. Además, como te apareciste aquí esta mañana, pensé que no era necesario. —le respondió Harry mirándola con preocupación. Se veía aún más pálida que en la mañana, aunque las ojeras parecían haber disminuido.

—Entiendo. Te agradecería que la activases para mí y me avisases por medio de _Lily_ si no quieres que venga. Es cierto que puedo aparecerme aquí. Pero como no tengo la edad para "aparecerme" lo estoy haciendo al modo Dunedain, como te expliqué esta mañana, y ese método agota bastante cuando uno no está bien anímicamente.

—Lo siento. No lo sabía. La activaré de inmediato. —se disculpó Harry y se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado para hacerlo. Comprendía que siendo tan reciente la muerte del abuelo debía ser difícil. Tomó la manilla en forma de fénix y pensó fuertemente en que ella pudiese usarla para ir allí.

Angela apareció una silla por medio de su varita y se sentó. Sonrió al pensar en el bloqueo que le había puesto a la habitación de Harry para que no pudiesen detectar la magia que se hiciese allí los del Ministerio.

—Veo que ya han sellado e insonorizado la habitación.

—Sí. Me pareció lo mejor para evitar problemas con los tíos de Harry. —le respondió Hermione.

—Sí, es lo mejor. Bien, pregunten lo que quieran, les responderé tanto como pueda. Los de La Orden del Fénix están reunidos con los del G.E.M.A. que han venido a Londres, así que ellos no nos extrañarán. Chris & Chris se han quedado "durmiendo". Ellos nos encubrirán si hace falta. Jessica ha ido a presentársele a Ginny, Luna y Neville… Veo que no les sorprende que mi prima pueda desplazarse libremente.

—Remus me contó hoy en la tarde que fue a sacarla. —le explicó Harry.

—Entonces en vuestra caminata también te ha revelado que él es su padre y ella una licántropa, ¿verdad? —le interrogó Angela. Sus ojos grises apenas si lograba mantenerlos abiertos. Aún con el descanso en Grimmauld estaba débil.

—Sí, así es. Yo se los he contado a Hermione y a Ron. Espero que no haya problemas en que ellos lo sepan. Tú ya habías empezado a decirnos algo cuando veníamos en el tren.

—No, no hay problema. De hecho Jessica debe estar explicándoselos a los demás.

—¿Ella quiso hablar con ellos por separado? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, pues sospechaba de la carta del profesor Dumbledore que no era así.

—En realidad he sido yo quien le ha pedido que hable con ellos por aparte. Le he puesto por excusa que sería más fácil manejar las preguntas en dos grupos y no en uno solo. Pero en realidad lo he hecho así porque sé que ella se sentirá más en confianza con ellos y eso nos dará a nosotros la libertad de hablar de otros temas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó la castaña intrigada.

—Durante estos seis años nosotras siempre los hemos acompañado. Sin embargo, en los cuatro últimos años, Jessica se ha concentrado en ellos tres mientras yo me concentraba en ustedes tres.

—¿Y podría preguntarte por qué nos han estado siguiendo? —la interrogó Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí, claro. En el Expreso de Hogwarts coincidimos en el vagón. Nosotras viajamos con ustedes —dijo señalando a Harry y a Ron—. Dotty y Wykers, los elfos que nos acompañan desde entonces, usaron sus dotes mágicas para mantenernos ocultos a nosotras y los niños. Escogieron ese vagón porque era el más vacío y porque Harry era idéntico a un amigo de mamá. Eso les hacía confiar en que allí viajaríamos bien.

—Eso es porque ellos conocieron a mis padres, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts fuimos a la casa de mamá. Allí abrí la carta que ella me había dejado, la que encontré en casa de mis padres adoptivos los Brown, mis tíos, unos días antes de venir aquí y… entonces hicimos el sello. Sólo que no nos quedó como realmente queríamos. En esa carta mamá me pedía que cuando viniese al colegio buscase a un chico llamado Harry Potter, el hijo de su mejor amiga, que lo ayudase en todo lo que pudiese, que me hiciese su amiga, le diese mi afecto y mi apoyo como ella hubiese querido poder hacerlo.

—¿Por eso nos siguieron? —preguntó desconcertado el pelirrojo.

—Fue por eso que Jessica y yo empezamos a acompañarlos. Ustedes no podían vernos ni oírnos, pero nosotros a ustedes sí. Intentamos muchas veces romper el sello y entrar en contacto con ustedes, pero no lo logramos. Luego entramos en contacto con el profesor Dumbledore por medio de _Fawkes_. Parte de lo que escribíamos en las cartas se borraba por el sello. Al principio él sólo pudo entender que un par de niñas se comunicaban con él a través de su fénix y que era con el único que podían hablar.

—Dijiste que viajaste con nosotros en el tren, entonces has estado allí…

—Desde su primer año, el cual fue una locura. El abuelo estaba muy preocupado por el asunto de La Piedra Filosofal. Quería darle libertad a Harry pero al mismo tiempo quería evitar que saliese lastimado. Así que el día que fueron allá abajo por ella, Jessica y yo los acompañamos hasta llegar al juego de ajedrez. Allí ella se regresó para contactar a _Fawkes_ y cuidar de los niños. Yo me quedé acompañando a Harry hasta que el profesor Dumbledore lo sacó de allí.

—Por eso él se devolvió del viaje al Ministerio. —comentó Hermione sorprendida.

—Sí. Luego, mientras ustedes en esas vacaciones volvieron a sus casas, nosotras entramos en contacto con los Dunedains. Un par de meses después, cuando ocurrió el ataque a Colin, nos preocupamos mucho y hablamos con ellos para que ayudasen pero nos dijeron que no podían. Si venían hacia acá no podrían regresar además que "romperían el equilibrio" y eso generaría muchos problemas.

—¿Romperían el equilibrio? —preguntó extrañado Ron.

—No entendimos casi nada entonces, pero aceptamos comenzar a entrenarnos con ellos en paralelo a las clases del colegio. Así, llegado el momento de poder romper el sello, podríamos ayudarlos mejor. Cuando bajaron a La Cámara de los Secretos le dije a _Fawkes_ que el chico que era tan fiel al profesor Dumbledore y que nosotras apreciábamos tanto estaba en grave peligro. Nuestro amigo acudió a darte la ayuda que nosotros no podíamos.

Harry recordó lo que le había dicho entonces el director. _Fawkes_ había acudido por su fidelidad a él.

—En su tercer año Jessica empezó a asistir a clases con Ginny mientras yo seguía con ustedes. Nos preocupaba que la pelirroja pudiese estar en peligro de nuevo, además que mi prima no soportaba muy bien el ritmo de clase dos años avanzados para nuestra edad y los entrenamientos. Nos separamos desde ese año así: ella siempre estaba junto a Ginny y yo con ustedes tres, aunque si se separaban yo seguiría a Harry.

—Ese año Remus nos dio clase. —recordó el pelinegro.

—Sí. Ese año Jessica pudo conocer a su padre. Le tomó mucho cariño al igual que yo. Al final del curso las dos escuchamos en La Casa de los Gritos la inocencia de Sirius Black y como Harry evitaba que él y el profesor Lupin matasen al traidor. Mi prima había ido allí siguiendo a su padre porque Ginny estaba a salvo en la torre de Gryffindor. Luego vimos el patronus de Harry en el lago salvando a su padrino, a Hermione y a si mismo. Aquello fue asombroso y nos llenó de mucha alegría. Al comentarle luego lo ocurrido al señor Mithrandir nos dijo que ese tipo de patronus sólo podía hacerlo un mago muy poderoso, con un corazón muy puro, y me encomendó una tarea que aún hoy la estoy haciendo.

—¿Una tarea? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, pero esa es una de las cosas de las que no les puedo hablar aún. Lo siento. —le respondió Angela.

—El siguiente año ocurrió lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos. —comentó Harry con el ceño fruncido. Recordaba especialmente lo ocurrido aquél año.

—Jessica y yo estrechamos la vigilancia porque sospechábamos que habrían problemas. A nosotras no nos gustaba Moody y se lo escribimos varias veces al abuelo, pero él no tenía motivos fuertes para desconfiar y nosotras no teníamos pruebas en su contra. Cuando el maldito Cáliz funcionó como trasladador ocurrió algo muy curioso… Ya les he dicho que nosotras no podíamos salir de los límites de Hogwarts o lo que estuviese conectado con él, como es el Expreso o el pueblo de Hogsmeade, sin embargo yo intenté halar a Harry desde mi mundo paralelo para evitar que tocase la copa y aquella cosa me trasladó con él a aquél cementerio. Nunca nos hemos podido explicar qué pasó aquella noche pero yo estuve allí con Harry y regresé a Hogwarts con él.

—¿Los Dunedains tampoco saben qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Hermione.

—No, ellos fueron los más sorprendidos. El señor Mithrandir dice que tal vez se deba a que completamos el sello luego de leer la carta de mamá. Es posible que yo generase algún tipo de lazo con Harry. Aunque lo extraño es que nunca antes ni después volvió a ocurrir. Yo no los acompañé durante sus salidas por vacaciones. Lo intenté varias veces pero nada funcionaba.

—¿Entonces viste todo lo que ocurrió en el cementerio? —preguntó el chico de ojos verdes en voz baja.

—Sí. — respondió Angela mirándolo fijamente por unos minutos, luego cerró los ojos. Estaba agotada, pero sabía que debía continuar. Abrió de nuevo los párpados, mirando a los tres chicos.

—El siguiente año fue horrible, con la profesora Umbridge allí. —recordó Ron, que además quería sacarlos de ese recuerdo lo antes posible. Sabía que la muerte de Cedric pesaba mucho en el ánimo de su mejor amigo.

—Esa sapo abultada le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a Harry. Él tenía esas extrañas conexiones con Voldemort y el abuelo no podía ayudarlo. Ese año él fue con los Dunedains cuando fue sacado por el Ministerio. Estaba muy preocupado por Harry y logró comenzar a convencer a algunos de ellos para que viniesen si se llegaba el momento en que él no pudiese ya ser un apoyo para ustedes. Fue en ese entonces que se consolidó el G.E.M.A., el Grupo de Entrenamiento en Magia Antigua. Tres Dunedains puros y cuatro mezclados con magos dispuestos a abandonar su mundo y su gente para venir a ayudar si se presentaba la emergencia en que ahora estamos.

—La muerte del profesor Dumbledore. —comentó Ron apesadumbrado, mientras Hermione y Harry también bajaban la cabeza.

—No es sólo la muerte del abuelo. Mientras Voldemort hacía que algunos de los suyos penetrasen el colegio y lo asesinasen, por otro lado se movía con otro grupo de mortífagos. Ellos han conseguido en las Tierras Altas un pergamino y una de las piedras de magia negra, las que Grindelwald buscaba para fortalecer su reinado del terror cuando el abuelo lo detuvo. Existían cinco piedras, tres fueron destruidas por Eowyn, Arwen, Faramir y Aragorn, una está perdida todavía, pero con la que ha conseguido Voldemort y el pergamino ése es suficiente para que ocasione bastantes problemas. Por eso han venido ahora los tres señores Dunedains. Los otros cuatro que les nombré vinieron cuando supieron lo ocurrido en el Ministerio.

—¿Por qué con lo ocurrido en el Ministerio? —preguntó Harry.

—Cuando ustedes fueron al Ministerio nosotras no podíamos acompañarlos. Jessica y yo entonces fuimos con los Dunedains para contactar por medio de ellos al profesor Dumbledore y avisarle de lo ocurrido. Mientras lo hacíamos La Orden del Fénix también era alertada y también intentaba avisarle por medio de _Fawkes_. Aquello fue… complicado porque el sello se comporta muy extraño cuando vamos a la tierra de los Dunedains. Luego de avisar nos ordenaron regresar a Hogwarts y esperarlos a ustedes aquí. Jessica se fue a esperarlos en la enfermería, Chris & Chris se fueron con Dotty y Wykers a San Mungo y yo me quedé a esperarlos en el despacho del director.

—¡Pero los niños tendrían nueve años! —exclamó Hermione.

—Fue la única vez que les permitimos a los niños salir de la casa sin compañía de un adulto. Estábamos desesperadas. No queríamos ponerlos en peligro y por eso los enviamos con los elfos. Pero ellos podían salir y nosotras no. Queríamos conseguir alguna manera de ayudarlos.

—Dijiste… ¿Estabas en el despacho del director? —preguntó Ron mirando de reojo a su amigo, que la miraba tenso y ceñudo.

—Yo estaba allí cuando llegó Harry y luego el abuelo. Me enteré de esa manera de todo lo ocurrido —confesó y se quedó mirando al pelinegro—. Cuando vi como llegabas sellé la oficina de abuelo. Por primera vez no permití que ni Jessica ni los niños presenciasen lo que allí ocurría. Después, cuando salí de allí, ellos me esperaban afuera con noticias de Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y me preguntaban sin cesar por Harry. Sólo les dije que tú estabas bien pero que… Sirius Black había caído tras El Velo de la Muerte en el Ministerio. No sé porqué me callé lo de la profecía. Creo que no podía asimilarlo.

—Por eso en la carta del profesor Dumbledore dice aquello. —comentó el joven de ojos verdes. Estaba abatido. Al hacer el comentario notó el cambio en los ojos ahora verdes de la chica, que difícilmente lograba contener las lágrimas.

—En horas de la madrugada había logrado hacer descansar a Jessica y a los niños con poción para dormir sin soñar. Me comuniqué con el abuelo por medio de _Fawkes_ y le dije que yo estaba al tanto de todo, que lo había oído en la oficina, que los demás no sabían nada —les siguió contando, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro ante el recuerdo sin que lograse ya contenerlas—. Él me pidió que no les dijese lo que había oído, que ese secreto sólo le pertenecía a Harry y…

—¿Qué pasa Angela? ¿Por qué lloras así? Tienes un año sabiendo lo de la profecía ¿Por qué…? —le preguntó Harry casi sin voz, había algo más y él estaba empezando a sospechar qué era, esos ojos grises que había visto hasta hace poco, ese pelo negro azulado, su forma de mirar. _"Pero no puede ser cierto lo que estoy pensando… ¿O sí?"_.

—Hay algo que aún no les he dicho —comenzó Angela secándose las lágrimas del rostro con sus manos. Intentaba controlarse, pero la voz se le quebraba—. Sirius Black era… mi padre, pero él se fue sin llegar a saberlo. Aquél día yo no sólo me enteré de tu profecía, Harry, también supe que no había logrado romper el sello para llegar a él… Además esa noche… se determinó que aquella que debía acompañarlos hasta la destrucción de Voldemort era yo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la castaña arqueando una ceja.

—Aquella con sangre Dunedain en sus venas… —comenzó a responderle. Vio la mirada interrogante de la castaña, suspiró y decidió continuar—. Sí, Hermione, existe una profecía entre los Dunedains. Es muy confusa y aún no se ha podido terminar de interpretar. Primero se creyó que se trataba de mamá o tía, por eso regresaron después de salir de Hogwarts, cuando él surgió con fuerza. Se suponía que ellas lo detendrían en la primera guerra. Pero cuando mamá se enteró de la profecía que Trelawney dijo sobre Harry o Neville, y se dio cuenta que tanto ella como su hermana estaban en estado, comprendió que no se refería a ninguna de ellas sino a una de nosotras.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Harry. Estaba muy tenso.

—Está escrita muy confusa, aún no se entiende muy bien. Pero hace un año cuando… cuando él cayó por ese velo apareció en mí el sello de los fénix —En este punto desabrochó un poco su camisa y les mostró una cicatriz en forma de fénix, ligeramente debajo de la clavícula izquierda—. El que me marca como aquella que ha de ayudar al marcado por la centella —continuó señalando la frente de Harry—. Los dos marcados para detener a quien sólo quiere sembrar dolor y odio.

—Entonces… —murmuró Harry.

Hermione y Ron los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Otra profecía que involucraba a su amigo.

—Dos días después de ustedes irse de vacaciones, cuando logré asimilarlo, fui con los Dunedains y les pedí mostrándoles la cicatriz que bajasen el ritmo de entrenamiento con Jessica y lo incrementasen conmigo. Ellos no saben de la profecía de Trelawney, Harry, pero por la de ellos saben que eres uno de los marcados por el destino para detenerlo. Por eso además de las clases y el entrenamiento normal comenzaron conmigo uno especial. Mithrandir quería que abuelo te llevase con ellos para comenzar a entrenarte directamente pero los dos nos opusimos a ello.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigado Harry.

—El abuelo decidió empezar a mostrarte todo lo que había averiguado sobre Voldemort para mostrarte sus debilidades y tus fortalezas. También te empezó a fortalecer en ese sentido al pedirte que compartieses con Hermione y Ron todo. Yo decidí que llegado el momento sería yo quien te entrenase a ti, a ellos y a quienes deberán enfrentarse a ese monstruo.

—¿Por qué tú y no ellos? —le preguntó Hermione, curiosa y preocupada a partes iguales.

—Porque sus métodos aunque efectivos son… difíciles. Yo llevo años con ellos pero Harry casi no tiene tiempo. El grupo G.E.M.A. ha venido a dárselo y yo he decidido multiplicárselo por medio de la casa que hasta hace unos días fue mi prisión.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Ron.

—En cuanto establezca el nuevo Cuartel de La Orden del Fénix tendré un par de días de poca actividad. Sólo el entrenamiento normal y algunos de madrugada. Así que podré convertir la casa en un espacio tiempo no sólo paralelo, sino donde el tiempo transcurra de un modo distinto a como lo hace aquí.

»He aprendido bastante en estos años aparte del entrenamiento que ellos me daban y he averiguado cómo hacerlo. Eso nos permitirá tener un sitio dónde entrenar a un ritmo normal, que no los altere demasiado, sin poner en peligro a los demás por el retraso en cuanto a los movimientos de Voldemort. Además les permitirá tener un "túnel de viaje privilegiado" que les permitirá ir de forma segura desde Hogwarts a los sitios en que van a buscar los horcruxes.

—Nosotros… —comenzó Harry.

—Sé que no pensaban volver al colegio —lo interrumpió Angela mirándolo frontalmente—. Los escuché con la ayuda de _Orión_ cuando lo hablaban junto al lago. Pero quiero pedirles que lo reconsideren. No tienen suficiente preparación mágica ni información para ir a buscarlos. Además que pondrían a La Orden del Fénix y a varios aurores del Ministerio a buscarlos, sin contar a los del grupo G.E.M.A. Eso los pondría en riesgo tanto a ustedes como a su misión.

—¿Ellos saben de los horcruxes? —preguntó el pelinegro ceñudo.

—Los únicos que sabemos de los horcruxes estamos en esta habitación, aparte de Voldemort y a quienes él se los haya revelado, que no creo sean muchas personas. Jessica va a proponerles a los demás los entrenamientos en la casa y lo de que el tiempo transcurra más lento sólo como una medida para prepararse mejor debido a la guerra que estamos viviendo, pues eso es lo que ella sabe.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron interrogantes. _"¿Qué hacer?"_.

—Entiendo que deben hablarlo. Me iré para que puedan hacerlo con calma. Por favor avísenme por medio de alguno de los fénix lo que hayan decidido… Ah, una cosa más, Tonks y Remus saben de _Orión_ y _Moony_, pero nada más. Si se presenta un caso de emergencia en que quieran comunicarse con ellos pueden llamar a _Orión_, él se la lleva especialmente bien con _Lily_ y con _Fawkes_ y les tiene un cariño especial a los tres. Él atenderá vuestro llamado como si se tratase de mí.

—Antes que te vayas hay otra cosa que debemos hablar —le dijo Harry con el rostro muy serio—. Es cierto que Sirius era mi padrino y por eso me heredó todas sus cosas, pero siendo tu padre…

—No, Harry. Padre no es sólo quien engendra, es quien cuida, protege y ama. Ni siquiera Remus Lupin es aún el padre de Jessica White. Por ahora ellos son sólo un par de conocidos que intentan llegar a ser amigos. Sirius Black te conoció, te quiso y te protegió. Él no fue sólo un padrino para ti, fue tu amigo y tu protector, llegó a ser para ti un hermano mayor, casi un padre por lo que sé.

—Pero…

—Lamentablemente él y yo no pudimos tener la oportunidad ni siquiera de conocernos. El destino ha jugado con cartas marcadas y ha ganado. Lo que Sirius Black te dejó es tuyo porque él así lo quiso y porque yo también lo quiero, pues ha sido a través de tu cariño por él que yo he llegado a conocerlo y quererlo. Adiós Harry, nos vemos mañana. Recuerda decirles a ellos del paseo y los helados. —finalizó Angela con una pequeña sonrisa antes de atravesar la puerta rumbo a Grimmauld Place.

—¿De qué paseo y qué helados estaba hablando? —preguntó con curiosidad Ron.

—¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto, Harry? —le preguntó preocupada la castaña.

—No lo sé Hermione, no lo sé… En cuanto al paseo y los helados…

Harry les contó todo lo ocurrido en la mañana con Chris & Chris y lo que le había dicho Remus sobre el castigo y el paseo del día siguiente. Quedaron en que era mejor ir a descansar. Al siguiente día se verían de nuevo luego de almorzar y antes del paseo, así podrían tomar una decisión más descansados y habiendo asimilado un poco mejor todo lo hablado aquella noche.

Hermione no tuvo problemas al llegar a su habitación, aunque tardó un poco para dormirse después de llegar. Todo lo hablado en tan poco tiempo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Ella sentía que podían confiar en aquella chica y la idea de poder asistir a Hogwarts y llevar la búsqueda de los horcruxes con un pequeño margen de seguridad le gustaba, pero sabía que en último caso la decisión la tomaría Harry. Ella y Ron lo seguirían.

Ron llegó a su habitación y dos minutos después entró la mamá a preguntarle porqué su puerta estaba sellada hasta esas horas de la madrugada, a lo que él atinó a responderle lo que ya había planeado con Hermione en caso de emergencia: que estaba practicando el hechizo y se le olvidó quitarlo antes de quedarse dormido, que se despertó para ir al baño y al darse cuenta que estaba aún activo lo acababa de quitar.

La señora Weasley pareció conforme con la explicación y le dijo que se acostase de nuevo, que al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano para acompañar a Ginny mientras ellos iban con Bill a San Mungo.

Apenas tocar la almohada se durmió. Él ya había decidido que haría lo que Harry decidiese. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario. Pero conocía a su amigo, sabía que era muy cabezota, que no escucharía a nadie y tomaría su propia decisión, así que no tenía sentido luchar con lo inevitable.

* * *

Harry se acostó y empezó a dar vueltas en la cama. Eran demasiadas cosas en sólo dos días. De no ser por _Fawkes_ y Remus no hubiese confiado en aquella chica. También estaba la carta de Dumbledore que Hermione había validado como auténtica. Pero volver a Hogwarts no estaba en sus planes. Él quería partir de inmediato a buscar y destruir los horcruxes para luego enfrentar a Voldemort.

Eso tenía varios problemas. El primero era que él no sabía qué era uno de los horcruxes (algo de Ravenclaw probablemente, aunque existía una pequeña posibilidad que fuese algo de Gryffindor), dos ya habían sido destruidos (el diario y el anillo) y la serpiente sería el último pues sabía que la encontraría junto a su amo. Pero no tenía idea de quién era R.A.B. ni qué había hecho con el relicario de Slytherin. Tampoco sabía dónde buscar la taza de Hufflepuff. Era cierto que no tenían suficiente información para emprender el viaje.

En cuanto a la preparación mágica también sabía que Angela tenía razón. Aún recordaba lo ocurrido cuando perseguía a Snape, lo que aquél asesino le había gritado: que no podría derrotarlo mientras no aprendiese a cerrar su mente y su boca. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto.

Por otro lado, si sus amigos no hubiesen tomado Felix Felicis tal vez no hubiesen salido ilesos del enfrentamiento en Hogwarts. Él sabía que sería imposible hacerlos desistir de la idea de acompañarlo, lo cual le preocupaba mucho.

"La propuesta de Angela parece coherente en varios sentidos. Además si no firmo ningún pacto vinculante simplemente puedo partir en cualquier momento en busca de aquellos objetos y mi enemigo con un poco más de información y preparación.

_Otra cosa es lo de la paternidad de Sirius. Eso explica el que Angela se me haya hecho tan familiar desde que la conocimos. Me parece muy triste que no se hayan podido llegar a conocer"_. Con lo que ella les había explicado deducía que sólo lo había visto las escasas veces en que él había estado en Hogwarts. Ella no había podido acompañarlos al cuartel, que fue donde más tiempo compartió él personalmente con Sirius.

"Y mi padrino… Perdió a Angelica y a sus mejores amigos, lo hicieron prisionero en Azkaban siendo inocente, estuvo encerrado luego en la maldita casa que tanto odiaba y cayó después tras El Velo de la Muerte. Jamás se enteró que tenía una hija. Si lo hubiese llegado a saber la habría ido a rescatar de la casa de la que nos habló Angela, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda.

¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore no le habrá dicho nada? Estoy casi seguro que él tendría que haber deducido que eran sus nietas quienes estaban allí. Entonces, ¿por qué nunca le dijo la verdad a Sirius para que la sacase de allí? Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no se lo dijo a Remus? ¿Angela sabrá el porqué no lo hizo?

_Por otra parte está la herencia de padrino. Entiendo lo que Angela me ha dicho, pero no estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Estoy seguro que padrino habría compartido no sólo su dinero, sino también su cariño con los dos. No estoy seguro cómo hacerlo, pero le devolveré a Angela lo que le perteneció a Sirius. Es lo justo y lo que, estoy seguro, habría querido padrino"_.

Habiendo tomado por fin estas decisiones se quedó dormido. Habían transcurrido varias horas mientras él pensaba en todo esto una y otra vez dando vueltas en la cama.

En una mañana bastante nublada se aparecieron frente a una casa, siete personas imbuidas en capas con capuchas. Ninguno de ellos miró hacia los lados en busca de alguien que estuviese esperándolos, pero sí detallaron durante un par de minutos el exterior de la casa de dos pisos y lo que la rodeaba. Tenían que fijar rápidamente los detalles para lo que habían ido a hacer.

El #7 Faith de Bristol estaba rodeada por grandes terrenos vacíos que la separaban de las otras. El sitio era apacible y solitario. La casa estaba pintada en un color verde claro y con tejas de un color que alguna vez fue rojo, pero que ahora parecía marrón oscuro. Se notaba que tenía mucho tiempo sola y había sido desgastada por el paso del tiempo, sin alguien que le hiciese mantenimiento. Se veían desde afuera al menos seis habitaciones, según el número de ventanas, aunque estaban casi seguros que conseguirían más una vez adentro.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta. Al entrar en ella se encontraron con una salita acogedora, aunque la chimenea estaba apagada. Sobre ella se veían varias fotos enmarcadas, pero habían dos marcos sin fotografías. A mano izquierda había una puerta que daba a un pasillo. Justo enfrente de esa puerta se veían unas escaleras que debían conducir al primer piso de la casa. En la parte posterior de la salita había otra puerta.

Aragorn encendió con su varita la chimenea mientras todos se desprendían de las capas, Eowyn encendía las velas del lugar y Faramir cerraba las cortinas de la casa para que nadie viese nada desde fuera.

Al centro de la sala Angela miraba todo con los ojos verdes como un felino apaleado y permanecía en silencio. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perderse en sus recuerdos. Sólo habían sido sus primeros seis años, pero la memoria de los Dunedains comenzaba desde el momento de la concepción. Aquello llenaba de dicha normalmente a los de su raza materna, pero a ella sólo le había generado lágrimas.

Durante su entrenamiento con ellos había aprendido a borrar lo doloroso en la mente de Jessica sin generarle secuelas, pero ella no podía hacerlo consigo misma y no había permitido que ellos lo hiciesen. _"Tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice aquél día a mamá, cuando terminé de leer la carta, la promesa que le hice a Dani cuando salimos de aquél infierno. Yo seré fuerte. Ayudaré a los otros chicos a salir adelante con su destino, aunque mi corazón fragmentado ya no tenga cura"_, pensaba mientras miraba lo que la rodeaba.

Remus carraspeó levemente a su lado para recordarle dónde y con quiénes estaba.

La noche anterior, en la reunión de La Orden del Fénix, habían acordado que él sería el nuevo líder (con lo cual no estuvo muy conforme inicialmente. En realidad aún no lo estaba), la profesora McGonagall sería la guardiana del encantamiento del nuevo cuartel, Arwen y Eowyn se encargarían con sus dones como Dunedains de verificar la fiabilidad de los que se quisiesen sumar a La Orden del Fénix (no querían tener más problemas con traidores), y los miembros más antiguos decidirían en conjunto a quienes se les hablaría del grupo para que se les uniesen si querían (decisiones que siempre había tomado Albus Dumbledore solo).

—Señores, creo que será mejor que les muestre todas las estancias de la casa, así la profesora McGonagall podrá irla fijando en su mente para la realización del encantamiento Fidelius. Además podrán empezar a hacerse una idea de cómo se distribuirán en la misma con La Orden del Fénix ya en funcionamiento. —les planteó Angela con la voz más neutral y apacible que logró emplear.

—Vamos —le dijo Aragorn con tono suave—. Nosotros te seguimos. —apretó su brazo con cariño transmitiéndole su apoyo, a lo cual Angela le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Una hora después regresaban a la sala. Había sido muy duro para Angela, especialmente cuando les mostró la habitación que sus tíos les habían destinado a los niños y éstos sólo habían podido disfrutar por dos años. No había podido contener las lágrimas. Fueron Arwen y Eowyn quienes la habían sacado de allí. Cuando logró calmarse continuaron hacia las otras habitaciones. Ella no dijo nada y todos allí respetaron su silencio.

Eowyn fue hacia la cocina y retornó unos minutos después levitando dos bandejas. En una de ellas traía té, mientras en la otra traía chocolate. La profesora McGonagall, Eowyn y Aragorn tomaron té, mientras Remus, Arwen, Faramir y Angela tomaron chocolate.

Ya más serena Angela y más descansados los demás, Faramir procedió a hacer el encantamiento Fidelius con la profesora McGonagall en presencia de Remus.

Angela y Aragorn salieron a establecer unas defensas externas adicionales: detectores de magia en personas y objetos; alarmas de presencias no invitadas por los que habitasen dentro de la casa y un pupilo defensivo; una barrera de energía que alejase de allí a cualquier muggle, parecidas a las establecidas por los del Ministerio de Magia, aunque ésta en particular también era capaz de repeler magos.

Arwen y Eowyn establecieron algunos encantamientos internos para hacer el lugar "inmarcable" y que ninguna magia que fuese realizada dentro de la casa pudiese ser detectada.

Cuando Angela y Aragorn regresaron a la casa él parecía llevarla casi cargada. La sostenía por la cintura con un brazo. Se veían agotados en extremo. Arwen los ayudó a sentarse cerca de la chimenea y Eowyn les dio más chocolate. Remus se acercó a ellos preocupado. Acababa de dejar a McGonagall sentada en una silla después de haber terminado aturdida con el encantamiento Fidelius, mientras Faramir le daba té para ayudarla a recomponerse. Pero el nuevo guía de la O.D.F. se sentía tranquilo en cuanto a la directora, era sólo algo pasajero. En cambio aquellos dos lucían bastante mal.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué están así? —le preguntó a Aragorn, preocupado—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No se preocupe señor Lupin. Hemos puesto un pupilo defensivo y una barrera de energía. Eso cansa tanto física como mágicamente. Pero estaremos bien con un par de horas de reposo, no es nada serio. —le respondió Aragorn.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué ha participado Angela? Ella no se veía bien cuando llegamos aquí. No deberían… —pero el profesor Lupin no pudo terminar.

—He participado yo porque así se los había pedido —lo interrumpió Angela con una voz que parecía venir de muy lejos, sonaba muy apagada—. Había aprendido ya cómo establecerlos y quería practicarlo estando con ellos, porque se podría presentar una situación que requiriese que lo hiciese y ellos no estuviesen presentes. Le agradezco mucho su preocupación, pero hay cosas que debo hacer. —Su tono de voz en este último punto había sido seco y tajante, de lo cual se arrepintió de inmediato.

Los cuatro Dunedains fruncieron el ceño al oírla y le dirigieron miradas de silencioso regaño, mientras que Remus retrocedió un paso como si la chica lo hubiese abofeteado. Angela bajó la mirada durante un par de minutos y cuando la levantó para disculparse con él lo vio de espaldas a ella mirando las fotos. Un fuerte mareo la obligó a cerrar los ojos y pensó que sería mejor esperar a recuperarse para pedirle perdón por su exabrupto.

Tuvieron que esperar allí una hora antes de regresar a Grimmauld por medio de un trasladador conjurado por Faramir. Al llegar allí Aragorn y Angela fueron llevados a sus camas a descansar. Cuando bajaron a almorzar aún tenían mal aspecto.

Durante el almuerzo Angela le pasó discretamente una pequeña nota a Remus. En ella le pedía que hablasen en la biblioteca antes de salir. Unos minutos después ella se dirigió allí, esforzándose en evitar llamar la atención de los demás que habían ido a comer. Pasaron quince minutos antes que Remus entrase a la biblioteca con el ceño fruncido. Apenas terminó él de entrar Angela selló la puerta con su varita y la insonorizó.

—Remus, quisiera disculparme por lo ocurrido temprano. —comenzó Angela en tono suave y con mirada de disculpa.

—No tienes porqué disculparte —denegó muy serio. Aún estaba molesto—. Sólo me has dejado en claro, una vez más, que no me meta con tus maestros y sus decisiones. Soy yo quien debe disculparse y no entrometerse más.

—Por favor —le pidió ella con voz de súplica—. No es así, usted no se ha entrometido. Le agradezco de corazón que se preocupe por mí. No quise ser grosera ni cortante. Yo tengo que aprender y practicar aún muchas cosas. Sabía que sería agotador pero no que me sentiría tan mal. Usted tiene razón, yo no estaba en condiciones esta mañana aún de hacerlo. Pero insistí en ello porque no se da la oportunidad de hacerlo en condiciones tan pacíficas con mucha frecuencia cuando se está en guerra, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo el señor Mithrandir.

—Pero él no vio como estabas temprano, ellos cuatro sí. —denegó Remus molesto. Más que enojado con la chica estaba era preocupado por ella y disgustado porque ellos cuatro en lugar de cuidarla le exigiesen aquello.

—Ellos me dijeron esta mañana, antes de partir, que yo no estaba en condiciones —le aclaró la chica de inmediato—. Aragorn se ofreció a hacerlo conmigo porque es muy fuerte física y mágicamente. Fue por mi insistencia en hacerlo que aceptaron que participase pero con la condición que él lo hiciese conmigo. Se suponía que lo tendría que haber hecho sola, esas eran las instrucciones de los señores.

—Sigue sin gustarme que te exijan tanto. Podrías salir seriamente lastimada. —denegó él después de un par de minutos.

—Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn nunca me exigen más de lo que puedo dar. Ellos me ayudan mucho. —los defendió de inmediato, instintivamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior luego.

Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por su parte emotiva y aquello le traería problemas en el entrenamiento, lo sabía. Pero no lograba controlarse con él porque se sentía con Remus como no recordaba haberse sentido desde que estaba con los Brown, como el objeto de los cuidados, atención y afecto de un adulto. Además de ser el padre de su prima le agradaba su carácter y le agradecía que, a pesar de los arranques que había tenido en presencia suya y recientemente con él, no la había regañado sino intentado comprenderla.

—¿Y los otros? —le preguntó él de inmediato, porque le estaba dando la impresión que la presión sobre la chica provenía de los tres mayores y los otros cuatro no podían hacer mucho para evitarle los problemas. Además notó que estaba siendo menos cautelosa en lo que decía, siendo más franca con él, posiblemente arrepentida por su comportamiento en casa de los Brown.

—Le prometo que cuando no pueda con un entrenamiento se los diré, y que si llego a necesitar de su ayuda se la pediré. ¿Está bien? —le respondió Angela luego de dudar unos momentos. No podía decirle la verdad pero no quería que desconfiase de ella, así que le mantuvo la mirada mientras pensaba qué responderle y cuando lo hacía. Ansiaba ganarse su amistad, no sólo porque era el papá de su prima sino porque con él y con Aragorn se sentía como debía de sentirse una hija. Por eso se atrevió a prometerle aquello, aunque sabía que no sería fácil cumplirlo—. ¿No me seguirá mirando con cara de padre decepcionado? —finalizó en voz baja y con un leve tono de ansiedad que no pudo ocultar.

—Está bien, sólo mientras cumplas tu palabra de cuidarte y pedirme ayuda en cuanto la necesites. —aceptó él luego de mirarla fijamente durante varios minutos. Quería sacarle más sobre su relación con los del grupo G.E.M.A., pero analizó la promesa que le había hecho y comprendió que a pesar de llevar años bajo la tutela de ellos le acababa de dar prioridad a él si se sentía mal con los entrenamientos. Por eso le insistió en ese punto, al notar que esperaba de él una especie de aprobación a su promesa.

Con una sonrisa Angela quitó los hechizos de la puerta y salieron a buscar a Tonks, Jessica y los niños para el paseo de la tarde.

Hermione, Ron y Harry habían sido levantados temprano de sus camas por sus respectivas familias.

Harry una vez más fue sorprendido por la actitud amable que su tía le demostraba. Estuvo abajo sólo durante el desayuno y el almuerzo, pero fue suficiente para notar un cambio de actitud tajante en ella y la molestia consiguiente en su tío y su primo.

Cuando en horas de la tarde llegaron Hermione, Ron y Remus a buscarlo ya estaba esperándolos (el pelirrojo les había avisado a sus amigos por medio de _Maya_ que no podrían verse antes). Fueron a casa de la señora Figg donde los esperaban Jessica (que fue presentada por Remus a los tres chicos), Angela (ya con la apariencia y el nombre de Angelica), Christine, Christopher y Tonks. De allí viajaron por medio de un trasladador, que hizo con su capa la muchacha con apariencia de adulta, al callejón Diagon.

Allí los niños caminaron y corrieron como locos de una tienda a otra. El lugar parecía tener un poco más de vida que el año anterior. Según les explicó a todos Tonks, eso era debido a que el Ministerio había apostado allí un grupo de aurores permanentemente que se rotaban la vigilancia. Además de la presencia aquél día de Eowyn, Arwen, Faramir y Aragorn, quienes al parecer imponían respeto y confianza en las personas que iban allí.

Angela se negó a controlar a Chris & Chris. Les dijo muy claramente a Jessica, Tonks y Remus que ellos les habían levantado su castigo y ellos serían responsables de ellos por ese día, mientras sonreía con malicia. Luego invitó a Harry, Ron y Hermione a ir con ella a Gringotts a buscar algo de dinero para comprar las túnicas y lo que les hiciese falta mientras su prima y los dos adultos perseguían a los dos niños. Tonks y Remus aceptaron sonrientes y quedaron en verse con ellos en la heladería en dos horas.

Angela aprovechó la caminata hasta el banco para preguntarles sobre la decisión que debían tomar sobre lo que les había planteado el día antes. Hermione y Ron se limitaron a mirar a Harry. Él, con expresión de resignación porque le dejaban decidir solo, les habló sobre todo lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior.

—Claro que podrás irte cuando quieras si te arrepientes en algún momento, Harry. Yo te estoy ofreciendo un camino, no una cárcel. He sido prisionera seis años por ignorar algunas cosas. A los únicos a los que quiero ver en una prisión son a los mortífagos, no a ustedes. —le dijo Angela. Su mirada era aguamarina brillante, parecía contenta.

—¿Qué tanto tiempo adicional nos puedes dar con ese conjuro? ¿Y cuándo empezamos con los entrenamientos? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Mientras aquí transcurra un minuto en la casa habrán pasado sesenta minutos, o sea una hora, eso convertirá una hora aquí en sesenta horas allá y tres horas aquí en siete días y medio en la casa, lo cual quiere decir que tendrían un poco más de una semana adicional por cada tres horas que le dediquen a entrenar en esa casa.

»Aunque yo creo que inicialmente no sería conveniente abusar. Sobretodo para evitar el confundirnos en cuanto al tiempo que transcurrirá normal acá, afuera de la casa. Además no sería sano. Yo encantaré la casa mañana, cuando espero poder escabullirme sin que se note. Les avisaré con _Orión_.

»El cuando empezaremos depende más de ustedes que de mí. Creo entender, por lo que me dijo Jessica, que a Ron y a Ginny se les va a hacer un poco difícil escabullirse seguido. La mamá vigila con frecuencia que estén en la casa y los tiene un poco presionados con lo del matrimonio de Bill. ¿Es así?

—Sí. Anoche cuando regresé de casa de Harry quité los hechizos de sellado e insonorización y casi de inmediato entró mamá en mi cuarto. Logré zafarme con la excusa que Hermione y yo habíamos planeado. Tampoco pude venir temprano. Tuve que esperar que Tonks me fuese a buscar. Ella le dijo a mamá para que Ginny viniese, pero no se lo permitió. La tiene al borde de la locura con los preparativos y ella tampoco presionó mucho para venir. —lo último lo dijo mirando a Harry quien bajó la cabeza.

—Ya veo… —comentó Angela mirándolos alternativamente un momento. Al notar la incomodidad del chico de pelo negro comenzó de inmediato a plantearles lo que se le había ocurrido—. Creo que ustedes tendrán que avisarme con antelación por medio de los fénix cuando quieren y pueden ir. Jessica y yo nos coordinaremos para entrenarles al modo Dunedain. Pero Harry tendrá que venir con la mayor frecuencia posible. Quiero enseñarte Occlumancia, Harry, no creo que Voldemort te deje en paz por mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes Occlumancia? —le preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

—Sí y también sé que conseguiré mejores resultados que Sn…

—A ese asesino no me lo nombres. —la interrumpió Harry en forma brusca.

—No sé si se te olvida que su víctima era mi abuelo, el único adulto con el que Jessica y yo tuvimos contacto en mucho tiempo —le replicó Angela con tono molesto. Sus ojos parecían en ese momento dos témpanos de hielo—. Hemos llegado al banco, mejor terminamos de conversar al salir.

—Lo siento Angela, yo… —comenzó Harry apenado.

—No —denegó ella interrumpiéndolo—. Yo lo siento, no debí responderte así, pero ese tema… ¿Vamos juntos a las cámaras? —les propuso con un tono de voz más suave.

—Creo que mejor nos dividimos para no tardarnos mucho. Yo voy con Harry y tú con Ron. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —intervino Hermione. Ella sabía que a Harry le incomodaba ir con su amigo y viceversa.

—Tienes razón, así será mejor. Vamos. —aceptó Angela de inmediato. No quería incomodarlos de ninguna manera, sino adaptarse a ellos para que le permitiesen acompañarlos.

Al salir la castaña y el pelinegro se encontraron con su amigo dándole un chocolate a su compañera, que estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada muy pálida.

—¿Qué te pasa Angela? No te ves bien. —le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—Sólo unos minutos, por favor. —le respondió la aludida en un tono de voz que apenas era más alto que un susurro. Estaba demasiado pálida.

—Se ha sentido mal con el viaje en los vagones del banco —les explicó Ron a sus amigos—. Cuando salimos de allí tuve que sostenerla para evitar que se cayese, pues casi perdió el sentido.

—Nunca había venido. Esos vagones son detestables. Pero ya me han dicho esos condenados duendes otro modo de sacar el dinero y no pienso volver a subirme a una de esas cosas nunca más. —afirmó ella con un tono de voz aún bajo pero un poco más firme. Parecía que el chocolate que estaba comiendo la había ayudado.

—No sabía que hubiese otra manera. —comentó Harry.

—Yo la averigüe el año pasado. También detesto esos vagones. Te dan una bolsa mágica conectada con tu cámara. Se paga un galeón cada seis meses por el servicio pero yo lo prefiero así. —les explicó Hermione.

—Entonces yo voy a solicitar ese servicio. Me será muy útil para sacar algo de la cámara para nuestras investigaciones sin tener que decirles a los de La Orden del Fénix que vendré aquí. —decidió Harry y se volvió a meter al banco acompañado de Ron, que al no tener cámara propia no podía solicitar aquello.

—Te ves muy mal para ser sólo por lo de los vagones —le comentó la castaña a la chica con apariencia de mujer—. De hecho te veías mal ayer, pero hoy cuando nos vimos te noté aún más demacrada —agregó Hermione y se sentó al lado de Angela—. ¿Estás enferma?

—No. Está mañana establecimos el nuevo cuartel en la casa que era de mis tíos —le contestó en voz baja para evitar que alguien más pudiese oírla. Aunque había aplicado el hechizo "Muffliato" como una especie de pequeño escudo alrededor de ellas desconfiaba igual—. Ha sido difícil para mí volver allí después de tantos años.

—Pero eras muy pequeña cuando viviste allí.

—Sí, pero soy descendiente casi directa de Dunedain y me he estado entrenando con ellos. Nosotros tenemos recuerdos desde el momento de la concepción. Allí pase los únicos meses que compartí con mamá viva y mi infancia con los tíos. Fue… difícil estar allí de nuevo.

—Lo siento. No sabía eso de los Dunedains. Ha debido ser muy duro para ti. Por lo que nos has contado también ha de ser difícil para Jessica.

—Lo era hasta hace tres años y medio. Arwen me enseñó una forma de borrar tanto el acceso a algunos recuerdos como las memorias en sí. Entre las dos ayudamos a Jessica y a los niños a olvidar algunas cosas —le explicaba Angela mientras se terminaba la barra de chocolate. Su mirada se perdía en la lejanía. El color de sus ojos parecía mutar entre los aguamarina de la mamá y verde claro—. Ella fue muy buena al ayudarme con ellos. Dejaron de tener pesadillas.

—¿Te los borró a ti también? —le preguntó Hermione, aunque sospechaba que la respuesta era negativa.

—No, no quise que lo hiciese —denegó Angela. Bajó la mirada mientras le explicaba con una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía—. Mamá y tía nos dejaron a Jessica y a mí muchos recuerdos de ellas en unos pensaderos. Fue una forma que idearon cuando estaban en los últimos meses de gestación en la casa para que las conociéramos de alguna manera. Tía sólo dejó los más agradables, mamá me dejó tanto agradables como… otros.

»Fue un acuerdo entre ellas. Tía Christine le había dicho a tía Jennifer que Jessica, debido a su condición de licántropa y como secuela del ataque, era muy probable que fuese débil y enfermiza, como de hecho lo es. Ella no puede hacer grandes esfuerzos como humana y como lobita es un poco débil comparada con lo que debería ser. Así que mamá me pidió que cuidase de ella y me dejó los recuerdos más difíciles a mí.

»Ella me dejó escrito: _"Perdóname por pedirte esto, hija, pero es necesario que una de las dos sepa las cosas más difíciles. Sólo de los errores se aprende para no repetirlos. Entrénate como Dunedain para que diferencies las intenciones de las personas. No quiero que algún día las engañen como lo hicieron con nosotras"_ —recitó Angela con un hilo de voz—. Por eso cuando Arwen me ofreció ayudarme a olvidar a mí también me negué.

En ese momento Harry y Ron se les unieron. La chica con apariencia de mujer quitó el hechizo de aislamiento sonoro y empezó a caminar hacia la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin. Harry hizo ademán de acompañarla, girándose a mirar a sus amigos interrogante al notar que no iban con ellos. Hermione se les unió cuando el pelirrojo la ayudó a ponerse de pie, al ver que no lo hacía por voluntad propia.

Las dos iban caminando un poco ensimismadas, mientras ellos intercambiaban miradas interrogantes entre ellos y las miraban preocupados. Habían intentado hablarles sobre lo ocurrido con los duendes cuando "el señor Harry Potter" les pedía la bolsa mágica, pero viendo que no les prestaban atención no continuaron.

Compraron túnicas tanto de Hogwarts como las de gala para la boda. La señora Weasley había invitado al mediodía en Grimmauld a Angela, Jessica, Christine y Christopher para que asistiesen al matrimonio de su hijo mayor. Los cuatro habían aceptado encantados. Angela pagó las de ella y las de los otros integrantes de "su familia", que le habían dejado una nota y las compras con Madam Malkin para cuando ella fuese allí.

Cuando Hermione se probó la túnica que llevaría no dejó que los chicos la viesen, sólo la chica y Madam Malkin pudieron verla.

Angela, que había recuperado su apariencia real escondida tras unas cajas antes de entrar a la tienda, sí les mostró la túnica que quería comprar y les pidió a los tres su opinión. Jessica y ella nunca se habían comprado ropa desde que fallecieron los Brown. Generalmente usaban las de sus madres adaptándolas a su talla mediante hechizos y no sabían nada de modas o estilos, pues en el colegio habían visto a las otras chicas generalmente era con el uniforme. Estaba segura que Tonks habría ayudado a Jessica con eso.

Hermione le sugirió que cambiase la túnica que había escogido inicialmente. Era un poco "anticuada". Madam Malkin también le mostró otras. Ellos querían que usase alguna escotada en la espalda pero ella se negó en rotundo. Terminó probándose y escogiendo una cerrada en la espalda pero con un marcado escote al frente, sin mangas, larga hasta los tobillos con una apertura lateral pronunciada. Era de una tela gris plateada vaporosa que la hacía lucir muy elegante y hermosa.

Cuando se la estaba probando los chicos se quedaron mirándola con ojos desorbitados, lo que hizo que se ruborizara. Aquello sacó una sonrisa a sus tres acompañantes y a Madam Malkin, que decidieron que era la adecuada.

Cuando los chicos se probaron sus trajes, protestando porque Hermione no les dejaba ver la túnica de ella, escogieron los que fueron aprobados por unanimidad por las chicas y la dueña. Ron llevaba un traje negro con pechera rojo oscuro muy elegante. Harry llevaba un traje oscuro con pechera verde clara que lo hacía lucir más como el novio que como un invitado a la boda.

Los dos chicos habían crecido mucho. Eran muy altos aunque Ron superaba con creces a Harry. El quidditch les había formado un muy buen cuerpo. Al verlos enfundados en aquellos trajes y tan guapos las dos chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrosadas, sobre todo Hermione que no lograba quitarle la vista de encima a Ron.

Esto hizo que los chicos también tomasen un lindo color rojo en sus mejillas mientras Madam Malkin los miraba a los cuatro sonriente. Fue ella quien les hizo salir del trance al llevar a los chicos a los vestidores para que se cambiasen y poder embalar los trajes.

Cuando salieron de allí los cuatro iban mudos hacia la heladería, donde se consiguieron a Jessica y a Remus charlando y riendo muy animados, pero no estaban ni los niños ni Tonks.

—¿Dónde están Chris, Chris y Tonks? —preguntó Angela preocupada.

—Ellos tres tienen demasiada energía. Nos han dejado aquí y se han ido a dar otra vuelta. No tardan en regresar. —le contestó Remus.

—Nosotros no hemos podido seguirles el ritmo —completó Jessica—. Por cierto Angela, deja esos paquetes aquí, tienes que pasar por la tienda de libros, la de dulces y Sortilegios Weasley a pagar y buscar lo que hemos dejado apartado.

—¿Ya han pasado por todos esos sitios? —preguntó Hermione anonadada.

—Eso no es nada. Hemos entrado en muchas otras tiendas donde no han comprado aunque mostraron interés por algunas cosas que vendían. —le replicó la chica de ojos dorados con una sonrisa.

—Estoy empezando a sospechar que tendré que recorrer todo el callejón y comprobar con que tanto me han comprometido. Se suponía que los controlarían. Entiendo que engañasen a Tonks y a Remus, Jessica, pero tú los conoces. —protestó Angela con una voz cercana a la desesperación.

—Tranquila Angela, nos dividiremos. Yo iré con Hermione y tú con Ron, así se nos hará más fácil. —le dijo Harry con una suave sonrisa.

—Pero en algunas habrá que pagar y… —intentó seguir protestando.

—No te preocupes. Yo pago y después nos arreglamos. ¿Está bien? —la interrumpió Harry mirándola fijamente.

—Si no estuviese tan cansada lo que haría sería buscar a esos dos y meterlos en cintura —suspiró Angela—. Está bien, Harry, haremos lo que tú dices. Pero quien los vea los manda para acá de inmediato, si no perderemos el tiempo.

—Si quieres nosotros también vamos. —propuso Jessica con una sonrisa con la que intentaba aplacar a Angela.

—No. Si ellos vienen acá ustedes tendrán que retenerlos hasta que lleguemos. Porque lo harán, ¿verdad?

—Claro Angela. Confía en mí. —le respondió Remus con una sonrisa muy similar a la de su hija.

—Mejor no respondo a eso. Vamos chicos. —replicó Angela emitiendo luego leves gruñidos.

Cuando se fueron Jessica susurró en voz baja:

—Chris & Chris tienen razón, Remus. Mientras Harry los ayude Angela tendrá problemas para reñirles.

Remus sonrió con picardía y asintió.

Tardaron más de tres horas en recorrer todo el callejón.

Ron presentó a Angela con los gemelos Fred y George en Sortilegios Weasley. Ellos les contaron a su hermano y la amiga de éste que aún estaban con las investigaciones del Ministerio por los polvos peruanos, pero que saldrían bien y pronto porque tenían muchos testigos que habían declarado a su favor. Se los habían vendido a un par de chiquillos de Slytherin que se los habían entregado a Draco Malfoy para una "gran broma". Los niños que se los compraron ya habían declarado eso acompañados de sus padres en el Ministerio, así como los otros que habían estado presentes en la tienda cuando los vendieron. Los gemelos estaban seguros que la siguiente semana podrían abrir.

—Pero ¿cómo es que Chris & Chris pudieron comprar entonces? —les preguntó Ron.

— Porque ellos ya habían venido antes…

—… a entregarnos unos paquetes y…

—… unos fénix hace dos noches.

—Son muy listos.

—Lograron entrar aquí a pesar…

—… de los aurores sin ser detectados.

—Nos parecieron muy simpáticos…

—… así que les vendimos hoy a escondidas.

—La única que lo sabe es Tonks y…

—… ella no dirá nada.

—¡Por Merlín! Odio cuando hacen eso de complementarse las ideas. Me marean —protestó Angela con el ceño fruncido—. Me imagino que habrán mareado a la pobre Tonks hablando los cuatro de esa manera.

La misma sonrisa traviesa atravesó la cara de los gemelos.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería Ron llevaba todos los paquetes, porque Angela se había mareado ya un par de veces y no pudo negarse. Allí estaban todos.

Chris & Chris miraban a Angela asustados, esperando un buen regaño que no llegó. Ella se limitó a sentarse al lado de Harry para darle el dinero de lo que él había pagado. Al principio él se negaba a aceptarlo, pero cuando vio la mirada peligrosa que ella dirigía a los niños decidió aceptar y sacarle conversación para distraerla.

Después que todos comieron helados, los cuales pagó Harry sin aceptar réplicas, regresaron a Privet Drive y de allí al sitio en que estaban pasando las vacaciones.

En Grimmauld, Arwen obligó a Angela a tomarse una poción con un aspecto bastante desagradable y acostarse de inmediato, mientras Eowyn y Faramir se hacían cargo de los paquetes y los niños.

Al día siguiente Angela no pudo escaparse de la vigilancia de Eowyn y Faramir, quienes la obligaban a comer y reposar para que recuperase fuerzas. Los del E.D.H. tuvieron que esperar dos días a que bajasen la guardia para poder ir a la casa a poner el encantamiento "Novos Tempus Parallel Space". Los entrenamientos con los señores habían sido suspendidos por una semana porque Arwen había ido a hablar con ellos y a buscar las pociones para Angela y Aragorn.

* * *

En la noche, al llegar a la casa de sus tíos luego del paseo al callejón Diagon, Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la menuda pelirroja.

Había estado luchando con sus sentimientos desde que falleciera el profesor Dumbledore. Con todo lo ocurrido desde el funeral había logrado mantener su mente distanciada de ella enfocado en los horcruxes, aquella nueva chica, su tía, todo lo ocurrido.

Pero ahora, luego de haber estado en aquél lugar sin su presencia sabiendo que no había querido ir por él, según había dejado traslucir Ron, sentía que el dique que había contenido sus sentimientos estaba a punto de estallar. A menos que hiciese algo de inmediato sería inevitable para él presentarse frente a ella. Ya no soportaba más aquello.

Como si supiesen lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Hedwig y _Lily_ le acercaron pergamino, pluma y tinta a la cama, en donde se encontraba sentado, deprimido y angustiado.

Al ver aquello una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro y miró a sus dos acompañantes.

—Gracias. Es una excelente idea.

Llevó de regreso todo al escritorio y se sentó a escribirle a la chica que amaba. Nunca había sido bueno para expresar lo que sentía, sin embargo su pluma rasgó con continuidad y seguridad sobre el pergamino, dejando impresas en aquellas líneas sus sentimientos. Una vez que terminó de escribir releyó aquello con una leve inseguridad, la cual se vio acallada por el dulce cántico de su fénix.

—_Lily_, amiguita, por favor llévale esta carta a Ginny.

La fénix tomó alegre el sobre con su pico y desapareció rumbo a La Madriguera.

La lechuza blanca lo había picoteado en la mano mientras la cerraba, como si le quisiese dar a entender que le agregase algo más. Voló luego de regreso a su jaula y le dio la espalda.

—No puedo ilusionarla, Hedwig. Si le digo todo lo que siento por ella la pondría en peligro y tú tampoco quieres eso.

La lechuza blanca ululó suavemente y voló hacia su joven amo. En cuanto se posó en su pierna le acarició suavemente con su cabecita la mejilla, aunque le dio un par de picotazos en el lóbulo de la oreja en señal de no aprobar totalmente lo que hacía.

* * *

En La Madriguera, Ginny suspiró aliviada al ver salir de su cuarto a Fleur, Gabrielle y su mamá a "revisar unos detalles", con la pequeña gruñendo en voz baja por tener que ir con ellas. Una vez que estuvo sola la menuda pelirroja vio asombrada como una pequeña fénix salía volando hacia ella, desde un punto sobre el guardarropa donde parecía haber estado aguardando a que estuviesen solas.

Tomó el sobre que el ave le entregaba y al ver el nombre del remitente sintió que su corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho de lo rápido que latía. Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró sin hacer ruido. Selló e insonorizó la habitación como le había enseñado Jessica y se sentó frente al escritorio, con el sobre entre sus manos temblorosas. Reuniendo todo su valor lo abrió y desplegó el pergamino.

_Desde el primer día que tu rostro miré_

_en tus ojos vi inocencia, pureza y amor,_

_sorprendido y aturdido mi corazón silencié,_

_mi mente aturdida al sentimiento acorraló_

_Muchas cosas descubiertas en poco tiempo_

_por preguntas inocentes que solté al viento,_

_una infancia triste en permanente silencio_

_me había sido impuesta pues amor no me dieron_

_Quienes en su casa me acogieron_

_pero jamás un hogar me brindaron_

_sólo castigos y maltratos me dieron_

_cariño y consuelo nunca me mostraron_

_Un gran amigo de allí me rescató_

_mostrándome el mundo del que provenía,_

_revelándome el amor que mi vida salvó,_

_diciéndome sin saberlo el poder que tenía_

_En ese mundo conocí la amistad sincera_

_de dos que siempre me acompañan,_

_pero cegado por la luz recién descubierta_

_no vi a quien para mí estaba destinada_

_La más hermosa flor en botón,_

_prístina y limpia su alma,_

_el amor fluyendo desde su corazón,_

_aquella que desde siempre mi espíritu ama_

_Envuelto en multitud de descubrimientos_

_sobre lo que siempre me ocultaron,_

_tantos años descubriéndome a mi mismo_

_muy tarde entendí los sentimientos que brotaron_

_Con valor he decidido enfrentar_

_a aquél que siempre me persigue,_

_pero el miedo de perderte me ciega_

_perdóname me muero si te hiere_

_Perdona mi cobardía Ginevra Weasley,_

_no soportaría un golpe tan terrible en mi vida._

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro mientras leía aquellas líneas, con su corazón lleno de dolor pero también esperanza. ¡Le había escrito! Lo había hecho justo antes que se venciese el plazo que se había dado a si misma para insistir y luchar por su amor. Ahora estaba segura que aún había esperanzas para su relación si no se daba por vencida y ella no lo haría. El canto de la pequeña fénix la ayudaba y la fortalecía.

—Harry es muy terco, amiguita, pero yo lo soy aún más. Ayúdame a convencerlo de desistir de la necedad que ha cometido —le pidió con cariño, sonriendo al verla asentir y acercarle una pluma—. Tienes razón, voy a… —pero en ese momento un ruido en la puerta la hizo desistir—. Tan pronto pueda le escribiré. Ahora ve con él, por favor. Confío en que Hedwig y tú lo cuidarán.

Sonrió al verla asentir y desaparecer. Se limpió el rostro, ocultó la carta y abrió la puerta. Se disculpó con Gabrielle diciéndole que estaba practicando un nuevo hechizo y le había costado mucho recordar el de revertirlo.

La pequeña francesa levantó la ceja derecha con suspicacia, sonrió y le dijo algo que dejó muy sorprendida a la menuda pelirroja:

—Cuando necesites… pgacticag ese hechizo, sólo pagpadea dos veces antes de yo salig del cuagto y me ocupagé que mi hegmana, tus hegmanos y tu mamá no te integgumpan. Sólo quiego a cambio que me ayudes a convenceg a mis papás cuando vengan paga que yo pueda estudiag en Hogwagt con ustedes.

—Gracias. Así lo haré. —le respondió Ginny aún sorprendida, viendo como la pequeña francesa le tomaba la mano y la estrechaba como si cerrase una especie de pacto, la besaba en las mejillas y se dirigía a su baúl para cambiarse.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente. No sólo él le había escrito, sino que ahora tenía una inesperada aliada para mantener correspondencia con él sin que más nadie se enterase.

Al día siguiente, luego del almuerzo, le pidió por la señal convenida a la pequeña rubia que la ayudase. Se sentó en su escritorio y le respondió la carta a Harry después de leer una vez más la que él le había enviado, con una fuerte mezcla de sentimientos imperando en su corazón pues su amor era muy fuerte pero estaba muy dolida por la separación y la duda sobre poder convencer a su amor de lo inútil de su separación. Leyó una vez más lo que había escrito, suspiró y se decidió.

—_Ares _—llamó a su fénix, que apareció en un fogonazo—. Por favor, llévale esta carta a Harry sin que nadie te vea y… por favor si lo ves mal… —al ver como el pequeño fénix asentía y entonaba un armónico cántico sonrió con esperanza.

Luego que la pequeña ave desapareciese quitó los hechizos y se tendió en su cama boca arriba, pensativa.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendido al ver allí a _Ares_, junto a _Lily_ y a Hedwig. Sintió que su pulso se desbocaba y una fuerte mezcla de sentimientos inundaba su corazón. Con un nudo en la garganta y las manos temblando abrió el sobre y desplegó el pergamino, escrito con la letra de su amada.

_La brisa soplaba sobre el lago_

_llevando perlas en sus alas,_

_a mi rostro refrescaban,_

_con mis lágrimas se mezclaban_

_Era un verano triste_

_para mi alma enamorada,_

_por miedo me alejaste_

_dejándome sola y desilusionada_

_Acababa de morir un gran hombre,_

_alguien a quien yo admiraba,_

_de ti quería consuelo en tu hombro,_

_pero tú me dejaste abandonada_

_Siempre supe que tras él irías,_

_te he apoyado en todo,_

_pero creí que entenderías_

_que mi lugar está a tu lado_

_Dices que temes que me haga daño,_

_que por eso de tu lado me apartas,_

_pero quien mi corazón ha desgarrado_

_has sido tú con tus palabras_

_Siendo sólo una niña_

_a un diario me aferré,_

_contándole tu indiferencia_

_y casi a la muerte llegué_

_Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo_

_con tu mirada verde me encontré,_

_creí que me habías descubierto_

_pero solo por tu valor me salvé_

_Perseveré en mi amor por ti,_

_no por el niño que vivió,_

_sino por el Harry que descubrí,_

_pero tu indiferencia me dolió_

_Mi amiga me aconsejó_

_que permitiese a mi razón_

_acercarse a quien me ofreció_

_lo que tu ceguera me negó_

_Lo hice para olvidarte,_

_como si eso fuese posible,_

_pues nací para amarte,_

_alejarme es imposible_

_No importa donde vayas,_

_para el amor verdadero_

_no existen las distancias_

_y el tiempo es eterno_

_Te seguiré por siempre,_

_aunque tu razón me aparte,_

_si me quedo será mi muerte,_

_estoy destinada a amarte_

_Perdóname Harry Potter, pero lucharé por quien amo: tú_

Sintió la esperanza crecer en su pecho mientras su razón denegaba febrilmente y las lágrimas bañaban con tibieza su rostro. Quería responderle de inmediato pero no sabía qué decirle sin lastimarla. La leyó tantas veces que se la aprendió de memoria, buscando con su olfato el aroma de ella impregnado en ese pergamino.

Pedía en silencio una forma de poder estar con ella sin ponerla en peligro, sollozando al decirle su razón que eso era imposible. Conjeturó una y mil posibilidades para poder volver con ella, sintiéndose una vez más en su vida abrumado por el peso de ser "Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió", _"El joven que no puede ser feliz hasta no cumplir con una profecía"_ le agregó mentalmente, deprimido.

Se quedó dormido en el escritorio sobre la carta de su amada. _Lily_ y _Ares_ lo llevaron con suavidad hasta la cama mientras seguían entonando sus dulces cantos para ayudarlo a calmarse.

Hedwig tomó con su pico la carta y el sobre de Ginny, ocultándolos bajo la tabla falsa del cuarto donde su joven amo y amigo había escondido siempre de su familia lo que no quería que viesen.

Desde que habían regresado a esa casa no habían vuelto a molestarlos, aunque ella y la pequeña fénix hacían lo posible por no hacer ruido. Sin embargo habían notado que cuando _Lily_ cantaba la tía del chico se detenía junto a la puerta a escucharla pero no le decía nada a Harry, habiendo prohibido a su esposo y a su hijo que lo molestasen.

Cuando Angela les avisó con _Orión_ que todo estaba listo se presentaron los otros ocho del listado allí en pocos minutos con ayuda de los fénix, que los transportaron hasta el mismo punto donde habían llegado Tonks y Lupin días antes. Allí los esperaban Jessica, Angela y los niños, que los fueron llevando a medida que iban llegando a la salita.

—Lo primero que quiero que hablemos, ahora que estamos todos, es sobre el nombre que le han puesto al grupo. Yo no estoy de acuerdo. —les dijo Harry.

—Nosotras le pusimos ese nombre basándonos en el que le pusieron al que ustedes formaron hace año y medio. No queríamos imponerles nada extraño —se excusó Angela de inmediato—. No fue esa nuestra intención. Perdón.

—Pero el grupo se llamaba E.D., no E.D.H. —replicó Harry.

—No quisimos que se llamase exactamente igual para evitar confusiones —explicó Jessica—. No todos acudieron al último llamado.

—Nosotros no estábamos en Hogwarts. —aclaró Fred de inmediato.

—Lo sabemos, hermanito —dijo Ginny—. Ellas se refieren a los que aún estábamos en el colegio el día del ataque. Yo estoy de acuerdo con el nuevo nombre. —agregó mirando con tristeza y desafío a Harry.

—Yo también. —apoyaron Fred, George, Neville, Luna y Hermione por turnos.

—Lo siento amigo, pero estoy con ellos. —se les unió Ron.

—¿Harry? —le preguntó cautelosa Angela.

—Si la mayoría está de acuerdo no me opondré más. —aceptó en voz baja.

—Bien. Vamos, les mostraremos la casa. Aquí encontrarán muchas cosas que les interesarán a todos. —los invitó Angela sonriente.

Les mostraron varias habitaciones para descansar, amplias, generalmente con dos o tres camas por habitación. También tres habitaciones muy grandes, con estanterías llenas de libros e instrumental de pociones. La que se suponía que los niños tenían que limpiar como castigo era sólo una de ellas. Otras dos estancias eran un espacio muy grande, lleno de cojines y libros en estanterías en algunas de las paredes.

—Tomamos la idea de la Sala de los Menesteres en que ustedes se reunían. —aclaró Jessica al ver la expresión interrogante que tenían casi todos los integrantes del antiguo E.D.

Por último les mostraron en la planta baja, en la parte posterior a la salita donde habían estado Tonks y Lupin con Jessica y Angela, dos estancias grandes. Una de ellos era evidentemente un comedor pero el otro parecía una enfermería.

—Es lo más parecido posible a la de Madam Pomfrey, aunque también conseguiréis algunas pociones que ella no tiene allí porque nos las han enseñado los Dunedains. Jessica, Chris & Chris son bastante buenos para la medimagia básica. Espero que no tengamos que usarla mucho pero es mejor prevenir. —les decía Angela mientras entraba seguida de todos.

—¿Cómo sería el plan de trabajo? —preguntó la castaña.

—Creo que para eso eres mejor tú, Hermione. Jessica y yo hemos pensado que sería conveniente dar un repaso general a lo visto en Hogwarts durante estos seis cursos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Runas Antiguas y Pociones, haciendo énfasis en los puntos más débiles que tengamos cada uno de nosotros y en lo que Ginny, Luna y Jessica aún no conocen por no haber cursado aún el sexto año.

»También tenemos que comenzar el nivel básico de los Dunedains. Harry además deberá tener prácticas especiales conmigo sobre Occlumancia. Con él empezaré más rápido pero antes de entrar al colegio, en septiembre, deberían haber comenzado todos a practicarla, así como la Legilimancia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz—. Pero eso es muy avanzado.

—Sí. Todos las necesitarán más adelante, para que esto pueda seguir funcionando en secreto sin problemas. También les enseñaré animagia. Espero que para las navidades ya la mayoría haya logrado su primera transformación y…

—¿Estás loca? Eso es muy peligroso. —la volvió a interrumpir la castaña casi a gritos, por los nervios.

—Sí, pero muy útil. Tendrán que ser animagos ilegales porque no le podemos informar al Ministerio cómo han aprendido. También les explicaré las bases como transformarse, aunque no siendo metamórfagos naturales es un poquito difícil podremos hacer algunos avances.

—¿Nos estás diciendo que sabes hacer todo eso y nos enseñarás? —le preguntó asombrado George.

—Sí. Les mostraré algunas cosas de las que les he dicho.

Angela se transformó primero en Angelica, luego en Hermione y por último en Neville. Después regresó a su forma como Angela para después adquirir la forma de una pantera negra joven de ojos grises. Al regresar a su forma original se quedó mirando a George a los ojos.

—No creo que sea buena idea mezclar polvos de Doxies con polvo de escamas de dragón. Podrían enfermarse seriamente chicos sensibles o alérgicos.

—Yo… Nosotros no… —tartamudeó George, que no salía de su asombro.

—Lo malo, Hermione, es que no somos buenas con eso de organizarnos. Tal vez te podría ayudar Christine pero Jessica, Christopher y yo somos bastante malos para eso. —finalizó Angela encogiéndose de hombros.

—Muy bien. Tendrán que decirme qué días pueden venir y por cuantas horas para poder coordinar todo esto. —les indicó Hermione, dubitativa sobre la mejor forma de hacerlo.

—Yo te diré un aproximado de cuánto tiempo podría tomarme entrenar a cada uno en las áreas nuevas y cuándo son mis entrenamientos con los del G.E.M.A. Para llegar aquí ya no es necesario que estemos Jessica, Christine, Christopher o yo, simplemente les piden a sus fénix que los traigan. Desde hoy los dejarán directamente en la salita.

»Una cosa más. Si ustedes quieren que alguien más ingrese a este grupo no hay problema, pero tendrán que permitir que yo los evalúe al modo Dunedain. No quiero traidores en el grupo, es mucho lo que estamos arriesgando. Además debo decirles que sólo tendremos a estos doce fénix para todo el grupo. En realidad ha sido sorprendente que los haya conseguido y hayan querido venir con nosotros.

—Muy bien, aunque creo que por ahora sólo seremos nosotros. —aclaró Harry.

—Yo tengo una pregunta —intervino Luna con su voz soñadora—. Los niños son muy pequeños. Ellos me parecen muy simpáticos pero lo que has planteado es de mucho nivel mágico inclusive para nosotros.

—Nosotros sólo participaremos en aquello que esté a nuestro alcance. Eso ya nos lo dejó muy claro Angela. —contestó la niña.

—Sí. A Christine se le da muy bien Transformaciones y a mí Pociones, pero estudiaremos todas las materias con ustedes. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaremos más encubriéndolos con los adultos que otra cosa. —completó Christopher.

—Bien. Entonces apenas Christine y Hermione nos avisen de la organización nos pondremos a ello. —dijo decidido Harry, seguido del asentimiento de todos.


	4. Despedida de Privet Drive

_Resumen: Empieza el entrenamiento en la Casa Flotante. Petunia Dursley y su extraña actitud. Harry se despide de su familia muggle._

_**Despedida de Privet Drive**_

Aquél era sin lugar a dudas el verano más extraño que Harry jamás hubiese pasado en sus ya casi diecisiete años. No recordaba el vivido con sus padres, pero estaba seguro que no había sido tan raro como el actual. Era muy curioso cómo estaba viviendo esos días entre Privet Drive y La Casa Flotante, nombre que le habían dado a la casa de Angelica y Jennifer.

Estaba acostumbrado a la incómoda ley del hielo que su tío y su primo le habían impuesto. Había sido igual cuando Moody y los otros habían hablado con ellos en la estación tres años atrás. Pero lo que lo tenía totalmente desconcertado era su tía.

Angela iba cada dos o tres días a la casa y hablaba largos ratos con Harry en el jardín. En esas conversaciones él le fue contando todo lo que había vivido con Sirius en Grimmauld. Cuando le había preguntado qué le había dicho a su tía, durante una de sus reuniones, la chica se había limitado a sonreír con una extraña mezcla de picardía y tristeza.

A veces Angela hablaba con la señora Dursley antes de subir a buscar a Harry, pero no le decía a él de que trataban aquellas pequeñas charlas. Lo que si notó él era que su tía hacía lo imposible por evitarlas.

"_Tía Petunia es definitivamente lo más extraño de este verano"_, pensó Harry una mañana mientras desayunaba. No sólo no le había vuelto ni a gritar ni a ignorar, todo lo contrario, era ella quien le pedía que bajase y la acompañase mientras preparaba las comidas, hablando sobre lo que estaba cocinando mientras lo hacía.

El plato de Harry estaba generalmente lleno tanto o un poco más que el de Dudley. Algunas veces le pedía que recogiese y limpiase, pero otras le indicaba que subiese a su habitación y era ella quien lo hacía. Cuando le indicaba que se quedase lo acompañaba con una taza de té en sus manos. No había vuelto a mirarlo como un "anormal" y a veces lo invitaba a ver las noticias con ella, momentos en los cuales los otros habitantes de la casa desaparecían.

El colmo para Harry, que casi le ocasiona un infarto al miocardio, fue cuando le empezó a hablar sobre su infancia con Lily en casa de los Evans. Lo hizo un día después que Dudley había salido de casa con sus amigos y no había regresado a dormir, mientras que el tío Vernon había salido por un viaje de negocios de dos días. Su tía le había pedido después del desayuno que la acompañase a la salita y allí le indicó que se sentase cerca de la chimenea.

Por primera vez en ese verano le ordenó que no hiciese preguntas mientras ella no le indicase que podía hacerlas. Luego le entregó una caja de cartón un poco más grande que una caja de zapatos. Mientras él la abría a una indicación de ella y casi se le salen los ojos al ver su contenido, ella empezó su monólogo. Su voz era baja y distante pero en lo absoluto podía decirse que era fría.

Allí, en aquella caja, Harry encontró fotos muggles de sus abuelos maternos y de su mamá desde que era una bebé hasta que era una niña pequeña de alrededor de diez años. Él jamás se hubiese imaginado que su tía tuviese aquello. Ella le contaba, mientras él revisaba la caja, sobre sus abuelos, cómo eran con ellas, su infancia, la de su mamá como una niña muggle con "cosas extrañas".

Por lo que Harry le estaba oyendo a su tía la magia involuntaria de su madre se había limitado en esos primeros años a obtener juguetes y caramelos escondidos, tanto para ella como para su hermana mayor; apagar un pequeño incendio que las dos habían iniciado en la cocina, cuando empezaban a aprender a cocinar a escondidas de la madre; y pequeñas cosas. La más notoria había sido en la escuela muggle a la que asistían de niñas, cuando un grupo de niños que se había burlado de sus trenzas había terminado con el pelo en colores a parches verdes y azules.

Por la forma en que su tía le hablaba y lo que le contaba, durante sus primeros años su relación había sido la que se podía esperar entre hermanas que se llevaban poco más de un año de edad. Pero todo cambió para mal el día en que la menor de las hermanas y el padre recibieron cada uno un sobre escrito con tinta verde.

Los padres de Lily se reunieron a final de tarde con sus dos hijas en la salita y le pidieron a la más pequeña que abriese el de ella en presencia de todos y lo leyese en voz alta, luego que los esposos habían leído el otro en la cocina una vez más. Cuando terminó de leerlo la cara de la pequeña y la madre rebosaban de alegría, la del padre preocupación. Según lo que decía su tía, ella estaba enojada y preocupada a partes iguales.

Quienes habían ido temprano en la mañana a aquella casa a llevarles esas cartas personalmente, un hombre anciano de barba blanca y una mujer mayor con vestimentas muy extrañas, se habían encerrado con los señores Evans en la salita durante casi cuatro horas. Petunia recordaba que ese había sido el almuerzo más silencioso que hubiese habido en casa de los Evans.

Unos meses después fueron a un extraño lugar en Londres. Allí compraron un baúl y un montón de cosas "raras" para la más pequeña. El 1 de septiembre fueron con ella y todo lo comprado a la estación de trenes. Allí unas personas con ropas "extrañas" los ayudó a atravesar un muro. Según su tía la sensación fue "horrorosa" y nunca más quiso hacerlo, los siguientes años la madre se quedaba con ella en la estación mientras el padre acompañaba a su hija menor a montarse en el extraño y brillante tren.

Cuando la pequeña Lily fue a casa para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad fue a buscarla a la estación de trenes el papá. Petunia los esperaba en la casa con la mamá. Desde que la más pequeña llegó a la casa no paró de hablar de aquel sitio extraño.

Los señores Evans habían dicho a todos que su hija iba a un colegio lejano con familiares de amigos del papá, donde podía estudiar además de las materias regulares música y literatura que habían sido sus pasiones desde pequeña. Todos lo habían creído pues siempre había sido muy aplicada y eso la había librado de problemas por su carácter explosivo cuando la hacían enojar, el resto del tiempo su forma de comportarse era dulce y apacible.

El incesante hablar sobre aquel extraño lugar y lo que allí ocurría generó un distanciamiento entre las hermanas, una barrera invisible que se vio incrementada por la distancia entre ellas durante el curso y la atención, según su tía excesiva, que los Evans proporcionaban a la menor cuando venía a la casa por vacaciones.

—… Esa caja es tuya. No sabía porqué la había guardado hasta… hace poco. Imagino que no volverás a vernos después del día de tu cumpleaños, pero… cuídate —le dijo Petunia mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que inició su relato, con tono preocupado. De lo ocurrido a Dudley dos años antes en compañía de Harry, lo que su sobrino les había dicho ese día, la muerte del anciano que los visitó un año antes y la preocupación que mostraba la madrina cuando hablaba con ella de él, ya había deducido que el hijo de su hermana menor estaba en un peligro de muerte aún mayor que cuando se lo dejaron frente a la puerta de su casa. Por lo que entendía la protección que le dio su hermana al morir, la que se mantuvo al aceptarlo en su casa, finalizaría al cumplir él los diecisiete años—. Ese… Voldemort asesinó a alguien muy inteligente, como lo era mi hermana —afirmó con tono melancólico. Se detuvo un momento y suspiró.

»Lo que hoy ha ocurrido jamás se repetirá. No volveré a hablar sobre ninguno de ellos ni contigo ni con nadie más —cortó cualquier intento de parte del chico de hacerle cualquier pregunta en el tiempo que le quedaba en esa casa. Con las que se había estado haciendo desde que llegaron allí y aquella mujer le dijo e insinuó tantas cosas tenía suficiente. Además no se sentía capaz de responderle con las verdades que se negó a si misma durante tantos años. Se sentía culpable por como lo había tratado, descargando en él la frustración, rabia y dolor que le produjo lo ocurrido el día que sus padres murieron—. Ve a tu cuarto, te avisaré cuando esté listo el almuerzo para que bajes. Por último quiero decirte que después que te vayas nosotros nos mudaremos de aquí. La dirección nueva te la daré el día de tu partida por si quieres contactarnos.

Dicho esto salió de la salita, Harry se había quedado sentado, con la cajita abierta en las manos mirando el sitio en que había estado sentada su tía. Le hubiese sido posible moverse con mayor facilidad si lo hubiesen petrificado. Era incapaz de reaccionar. Casi veinte minutos después logró subir a su habitación con el tesoro que llevaba entre sus manos.

Su tía después de aquella conversación retomó el trato que le había estado dando durante esas vacaciones pero no volvió a mirarlo. Le rehuía la mirada. Petunia era mucho más silenciosa, no sólo con él, también con su hijo y su esposo. Éstos notaron el cambio, pero luego de un intento de Dudley de preguntar, frustrado por un furioso "Vete de aquí" de su madre, se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y no preguntarle.

Tan sólo habían transcurrido unos días desde que Harry había recibido la carta de Ginny, seis para ser exactos, sin embargo tenía la sensación que habían sido meses. Ellos dos y sus diez amigos habían empezado a ir a La Casa Flotante, escapándose en las noches, siguiendo el horario pautado por Christine y Hermione. Pero Harry y Ginny no se veían, según habían pedido, a excepción de las prácticas de todo el grupo en Magia Antigua que eran en conjunto.

Sin embargo Harry tenía la sensación que estaba a un paso de él, a un lado. Pero cuando se giraba para tenderle una mano y abrazarla allí no había nadie. Ya no soportaba más la fuerte opresión en el pecho que sentía por lo que, después de dar muchas vueltas en su cuarto en casa de sus tíos, se decidió a escribirle una vez más. No pudo contener una sonrisa al ver a Hedwig poner la pluma junto a su mano y darle un picotazo cariñoso, como venía haciendo todos los atardeceres.

—Hoy te haré caso amiga. Tengo que escribirle, ya no puedo más.

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver a _Lily_ remover la tabla suelta y a Hedwig sacar la carta de Ginny y llevársela.

—Gracias. Este verano ha sido soportable porque ustedes dos no permiten que me sienta solo en ningún momento. Tú siempre lo has hecho Hedwig, pero _Lily_ nos acompaña a los dos y nos da esperanza con sus cantos. Eso nos alivia mucho en nuestras penas. —afirmó con cariño. Suspiró mientras las acariciaba a las dos, tomó la carta de la pelirroja que su amiga de plumaje blanco le tendía y la leyó una vez más. Mojó la punta de su pluma en el tintero y le escribió.

—Llévasela pequeñita —le pidió a la fénix con cariño—. No te preocupes por mí y quédate con ella un ratito a hacerle compañía. Hedwig me despertará si me ve mal.

La pequeña fénix puso junto a su mano la redoma con poción, le cantó suavemente, tomó la carta y desapareció a hacer lo que le había pedido.

El pelinegro miró el líquido con pocas ganas, lo dejó sobre el escritorio y se fue a acostar. Pero Hedwig tomó el envase y se lo llevó hasta allí, no parando de aletear hasta que lo vio abrirlo y tomársela.

—Eres muy insistente. Ya veo porqué Angela te pidió que me vigilaras. A _Lily_ la puedo convencer pero a ti no. —le dijo en un cariñoso reproche el pelinegro, mientras le acariciaba con afecto el plumaje blanco y se le cerraban los ojos. Se quedó profundamente dormido un par de minutos después debido a la poción.

A los pocos días de haber retornado a Privet Drive la cicatriz de Harry empezó a molestarle. Pronto se dio cuenta por las noticias muggles que ahora su tía le permitía ver, además de lo que aparecía en El Profeta que le llegaba, que esto ocurría después de los ataques que Voldemort había empezado a realizar de forma un poco menos frecuente de lo esperado. Aquello sin dudas se debía a que la presencia de Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Aragorn y los otros miembros de la O.D.F. los convertían en golpes menos fuertes de lo que, seguramente, habría planeado su Némesis.

Adicionalmente sus noches se veían plagadas, además de las pesadillas normales de lo sucedido en el cementerio de Hangleton, el Ministerio y La Torre de Astronomía, de sueños extraños sobre conversaciones entre Harry y sus parientes y amigos fallecidos. En esas pesadillas éstos lo insultaban por "ser tan cobarde de no presentarse ante Voldemort y acabar con aquello" y le insistían en que por su culpa muchas personas iban a morir al igual que ellos.

Angela y Hermione, al ver su estado de depresión después de aquellos sueños, le insistían en que no les prestase atención. Las dos le decían una y otra vez que era obvio que era la forma en que aquel despreciable ser lo estaba atormentando para que fuese ante él y destruir lo único que, en su mente enferma, le separaba del poder absoluto. Pero a él aquella tortura lo desesperaba.

Dos semanas después de iniciado aquello Angela empezó a obligarle a tomar pociones para dormir sin soñar cuando permanecía en Privet Drive. Ya sabían que no las necesitaba estando en La Casa Flotante. Aunque no sabían el porqué de aquello se les hizo evidente que la conexión entre Voldemort y Harry desaparecía mientras el joven estuviese allí.

* * *

Aquella noche Ginny se sentía morir. Él no le había respondido a su carta. Repasaba una y mil veces en su memoria cada palabra que le escribió, buscando una posible explicación para su silencio, reprochándose por no haber sido más dulce, más cautelosa, más… Ya no sabía como dominarse para no presentarse en Privet Drive para hablar con él, para acompañarlo, para mimarlo, para poder darle todo el amor que sentía.

Sabía por Angela y Jessica la tortura a la que lo tenía sometido Voldemort, pues la chica de pelo negro lo había hablado con la de ojos miel en su presencia fingiendo las tres que ella no las escuchaba, preocupadas las tres por el pelinegro.

Habían pasado seis días desde que ella le envió aquella carta, ya no podía más. Según había convenido con la pequeña francesa le estaba hablando a Fleur de Hogwarts mientras cenaban, soportando con una sonrisa los comentarios desagradables de la que pronto sería su cuñada sobre su colegio, aclarándole algunas cosas sobre la magia del lugar mientras reprimía las ganas de abofetearla. Miró a su pequeña cómplice y le hizo la señal convenida. Esa noche necesitaba privacidad. Tenía que saber de él.

Al llegar a su cuarto se encerró. Ya iba a llamar a su fénix para que la llevase a Privet Drive, puesto que no creía que Harry hubiese activado la puerta para ella, cuando vio aparecer a la fénix de su amado con una carta para ella. Rebosante de felicidad la tomó en sus manos, le dio las gracias efusivamente a _Lily_ y se sentó al escritorio a leerla.

_Tus palabras dan alas a mi corazón,_

_pero también incrementan mi dolor_

_Ahora es creciente mi preocupación_

_porque sé que perseverante es tu amor_

_Cada noche es una tortura,_

_pues él me atormenta_

_Con mis padres me abruma,_

_con mi padrino me amedrenta_

_Cada día mi razón se consume_

_buscando en nuestros recuerdos_

_si ya en su blanco te puse_

_a ti, fuente de mis tormentos_

_Ay de mí si él de ti se entera,_

_ay de mí si él te lastimara,_

_ay de mí si él te secuestra,_

_ay de mí si él te dañara_

_Perdona que sea tan egoísta_

_pero tú lo eres todo para mí_

_La luz es tan necesaria a la vista_

_como tu salud es a la vida mía_

_Podrán engañarse pensando muchos_

_que por salvar al mundo he decidido_

_Pero tú y mis amigos saben que lucho_

_para evitar que otros sufran lo que he vivido_

_Me desgarra el alma cuando dices_

_que de mi esperabas consuelo_

_Yo que de ti lo recibí mil veces_

_y no pude apoyarte en nuestro duelo_

_Ese gran hombre que despedimos,_

_mi maestro, mi mentor, mi abuelo_

_Él me mostró mis caminos,_

_para su partida no hay consuelo_

_No hay palabras para transmitirte_

_todo lo que por ti yo siento_

_No hay forma de decirte_

_amor, cuanto te quiero_

_Ginevra, perdóname, te amo_

_Me duele el alma de tanto que te amo_

_Por favor no me sigas_

_No me generes esa agonía_

Las lágrimas acudieron prestas a sus ojos a medida que leía aquellas líneas, comprendiendo el gran tormento que estaba sufriendo la persona que más amaba, deseando destrozar a aquél ser que tanto daño le estaba haciendo, sintiéndose impotente para aliviarlo en su sufrimiento.

Al mismo tiempo, el final de aquella carta le llenaba de dicha y tristeza su corazón. La amaba, le confesaba que la amaba, pero le pedía que no lo siguiese. ¡Como si fuese posible para ella el quedarse allí esperándolo después de esa confesión!

—Por favor ve con él, pequeñita —le pidió a Lily. Al verla denegar comprendió que él le debía haber pedido que se quedase con ella—. No lo dejes solo en las noches, yo estoy bien. Hedwig tendrá que salir a cazar en algún momento y no quiero que ese maldito le siga haciendo daño. _Ares_, por favor acompáñalo desde esta noche tú también, amigo. No permitan que le haga daño.

Los dos fénix emitieron un suave cántico y al verla sonreír desaparecieron. En Privet Drive una lechuza ululaba suavemente parada en el espaldar de una cama cuando dos pequeños fogonazos dieron lugar a los pequeños fénix. _Lily_ y _Ares_ acompañaron al chico mientras Hedwig salía por comida, regresando rápidamente la lechuza junto al chico. Desde esa noche cuidaron los tres el sueño del joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro.

Ginny se sentó en el escritorio y escribió un primer borrador de carta para responderle a su amado. Pero no lograba concentrarse, preocupada por él al igual que molesta por su necedad en apartarla de su lado. Después de un rato desistió. Guardó las cartas y quitó los hechizos a su cuarto.

Pasó una noche muy intranquila pensando en él, en cómo estaría, si habría podido dormir medianamente tranquilo. Al amanecer apareció su fénix allí, tranquilizándola al saber que había descansado toda la noche por la poción y la compañía de los tres, habiendo salido su fénix de allí porque él le pidió que fuese con ella a cuidarla.

Sonrió ante aquello y le guiñó un ojo a su pequeña ave con picardía. Desde ese día _Lily_ y _Ares_ cuidarían de los dos, manteniéndolos más unidos que nunca pues cada anochecer y cada amanecer les llevarían noticias al uno del otro. Mientras tanto ella lucharía para convencerlo a él para que volviese a aceptar que fuesen la pareja que eran y que no debían separarse jamás. Con esa resolución en su mente y su corazón se dirigió a hacer las tareas de ese día, mientras en su mente bullían las palabras que le escribiría a su amado.

Pero esa noche Fleur Delacour insistió en quedarse a dormir con ella y su hermanita para hablar sobre Beauxbatons y Hogwarts. Al parecer estaba animada a que Gabrielle estudiase en el colegio inglés en que "tanto apgendió Haggy paga desenvolvegse tan bien siendo tan joven en el Togneo de los Tges Magos", por lo que la menuda pelirroja se vio atrapada por la promesa a su pequeña cómplice, a quién los ojos azules le brillaban con ilusión.

Esto fue también así la noche del miércoles, por lo que sólo el jueves Ginny pudo escribirle la respuesta a su amado. Cuando ya estaba pensando en hechizar a un gnomo del jardín para que hiciese la función de Peeves y le sacase a la francesa mayor de encima, su hermano mayor le había pedido que lo acompañase a un paseo bajo la luz de las estrellas luego de cenar y la francesa accedió feliz. El pelirrojo mayor empezaba a dar muestras de sobreponerse anímicamente a su situación y aquello los alegraba a todos.

Se sentó doblemente feliz frente al escritorio y puso por escrito aquello que bullía en su corazón y su mente. Leyó la carta dos veces más antes de llamar a su pequeño fénix y pedirle que se la llevase y se quedase a hacerle compañía de nuevo esa noche.

* * *

Harry miraba por la ventana, suspirando una vez más. _"Ginny no me ha respondido. Tal vez la haya convencido con mi carta"_, pensó alicaído. Aunque pensaba que era lo mejor no podía evitar el sentirse un poco triste por ello. Denegó levemente. _"No soportaría una muerte más, no la de ella"_.

Vio en la calle a la señora Figg paseándose con uno de sus gatos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo seguían vigilando. Claro que la O.D.F. no sabía que casi todas las noches se escapaba a practicar con sus amigos.

Escuchó un tenue canto a su espalda y se giró a saludar a su tercer acompañante nocturno, paralizándose al ver que traía una carta. Sintió que un tambor se instalaba en el lugar que un minuto antes ocupaba su corazón. Tendió su mano temblorosa hacia el fénix que rápidamente le entregó la carta.

Miraba su letra en el sobre. Sólo decía su nombre y para él era el equivalente a mil promesas no dichas. No estaba seguro de querer leer su contenido, tenía miedo de seguir alimentando ese león que rugía en su pecho. Pero tampoco podía vivir ya sin leer al menos sus palabras. Se conocía cada trazo de su carta anterior de tanto releerla. Tomó aire profundamente y decidido la abrió.

_¿Cómo le dices a la lluvia que no caiga?_

_¿Cómo le dices a un río que el mar no busque?_

_¿Cómo le dices a un niño que no crezca?_

_¿Cómo me dices que no siga la senda que a ti me conduce?_

_Me pides que no te genere esa agonía,_

_que te duele el alma por mi amor_

_¿Pensaste en lo que convertiste la vida mía?_

_¿Te detuviste tú de alejarme ante mi dolor?_

_Cuenta las estrellas que existen en el cielo,_

_cuenta las gotas que forman el mar,_

_cuenta los granos de arena del desierto,_

_así se mide mi forma de amar_

_Sé que te duele mucho su muerte_

_Sé que para ti no es sólo un dolor más_

_Sé que temes de quienes te quieren su suerte_

_Pero ¿no ves que la vida es mucho más?_

_Él a permanecer unidos nos enseñó_

_Con sus sabios consejos siempre nos guió_

_A buscar la alegría y el amor nos instó_

_Por eso siempre el asesino le temió_

_Has compartido risas y alegrías_

_con tus amigos y mi familia_

_que es la tuya para mi dicha_

_¿Has olvidado esa cara de la vida?_

_No puedo admitir esa derrota_

_Porque quien vive sin esperanza,_

_quien como tú se comporta,_

_sólo aspira a la venganza_

_Para obtener la victoria_

_hay que perseverar,_

_fijarse metas provisorias_

_que te lleven donde quieres llegar_

_Sé que quieres detenerlo_

_Sé que lo puedes lograr_

_Sé que mi amor he de defenderlo_

_Sé que te voy a acompañar_

_Sólo hay una posibilidad de alcanzar un mañana,_

_permanecer unidos hasta el final con esperanza._

_Te Amo Harry Potter, estaré a tu lado quieras o no_

Sintió unas ganas enormes de presentarse de inmediato en La Madriguera, besar a su pelirroja hermosa hasta dejarla sin aliento, para luego suplicarle de rodillas que lo perdonase por todo el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado. De no sentir en el bolsillo de su pantalón el peso del falso horcrux lo habría hecho. Sacó aquél falso medallón y no pudo evitar el empezar a llorar amargamente por estar atado a tan cruel destino.

Leyó una vez más la carta de su amada, con el falso horcrux en su mano, sopesando la verdad de sus palabras en las últimas estrofas, denegando. _"Tengo que mantenerla alejada de mi camino. Lo que tengo que hacer es muy peligroso. No puedo permitirle lo que dice en esta carta"_.

Agotado se acostó a dormir con la carta y el falso medallón de Slytherin en sus manos sin tomarse la poción. De esto se arrepintió horas después cuando fue despertado por las tres aves de la pesadilla que le transmitía Voldemort, con su tía mirándolo asustada desde la puerta del cuarto. Se disculpó por haberla asustado y se tomó la poción para dormir sin soñar, pensando en que tendría que darle alguna explicación sobre aquello a su tía al día siguiente.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al bajar a desayunar se consiguió allí a Angela bajo la apariencia de Angelica, como siempre que iba allí, con su primo y su tío saliendo de la cocina aprisa para "ir a desayunar en el centro comercial nuevo" mientras su tía le servía una taza de té y unas galletas a su amiga y le decía que no tardaría en bajar, que por favor hablase con él.

—Buenos días. —saludó nervioso.

—Buenos días Harry. —le respondió Petunia mirándolo preocupada.

—Buenos días Harry. —le respondió Angela con una mirada similar.

—Siéntate a desayunar con tu madrina. Yo iré por unas cosas a mi cuarto. —le ordenó muy seria Petunia, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

—Siéntate ahijado. ¿Quieres leche para tu té? —le preguntó Angela con cariño.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —le preguntó Harry a su vez, intrigado.

—Tu tía me contactó apenas amaneció —le respondió ella con una sonrisa mal disimulada, señalándole hacia el cuello de una foto de su tía y sus aretes—. Está preocupada porque anoche estabas gritando en sueños y llamaste a tu mamá. Me dijo que luego te vio tomar un brebaje extraño.

—Yo… olvidé tomarme la poción para dormir sin soñar temprano y… Lo siento.

—Harry, sabes que te di la poción para que puedas descansar mientras logramos que tus defensas sean buenas para que ese maldito no te atormente más. —lo reprendió con cariño y preocupación.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero detesto tener que tomarla para poder dormir. Quiero poder acostarme y hacerlo como los demás, sin una poción por medio. —le explicó con tono de fastidio.

—Haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para que así sea pronto. Pero por ahora eso no puede ser, lo sabes —le replicó con tono comprensivo Angela, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño—. Tu tía me ha dicho que también llamaste a otras personas —comentó mirándolo interrogante. Al verlo denegar bajó la mirada hacia su taza y empezó a remover la cucharilla—. Sirius te quería mucho, lo sabes mejor que yo. A él le dolería mucho saber que lo usan para lastimarte. No dejes de tomar la poción, Harry, por favor, mientras consigo que no te atormente más mientras duermes.

—No volveré a acostarme sin tomarla, te lo prometo. —afirmó mientras le acariciaba el brazo con cariño. Sabía lo mucho que le dolía a la chica el que Voldemort usase el recuerdo de su papá contra él.

Petunia había escuchado todo tras la puerta de la cocina, en silencio. Notó la preocupación de aquella mujer por el chico y su tristeza al nombrar a Sirius. Recordó que el anciano había dicho el año anterior que el padrino del chico había muerto y se preguntó una vez más porqué ella aparecía hasta ahora.

Los escuchó conversando sobre el inicio de clases en el colegio y decidió volver a entrar en la cocina. Se sentó a comer con ellos, notando el asombro de su sobrino y la mujer, disimulando su propia incomodidad. Observó que la mujer rápidamente empezaba a hablar sobre el cambio en el clima a nivel mundial.

Cuando terminaron de comer la mujer le pidió que la dejase lavar los platos mientras conversaba con Harry, accediendo ella que disimuló ir a regar las plantas de la ventana. La vio hacerlo de forma normal con mucha soltura, mientras le decía algo al chico sobre "los deberes del colegio" y que ese día tenía que retirarse temprano por "sus obligaciones".

La señora Dursley tenía una gran curiosidad acerca de lo que la madrina de su sobrino podría estar haciendo. Las cosas raras en las noticias eran cada vez más frecuentes y, aunque intentaba disimularlo, ya le había visto un vendaje en los brazos.

—Petunia, te agradezco mucho la invitación a desayunar —le agradeció con sinceridad Angela—. Lamento que a tu familia le desagrade mi presencia, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no incomodarlos —comentó y se miró una vez más la ropa analíticamente, buscando lo que podría estar usando que no fuese muggle. Al levantar la vista se consiguió con la mirada inquisitiva de la señora Dursley—. Por favor, si consideras prudente el que yo vuelva a venir no dudes en avisarme. A cualquier hora estará bien, no tienes que esperar a que sea una hora "adecuada".

—Su vestimenta es normal. No es por eso que mi familia actúa así. En cuanto al llamado, lo vi quedarse tranquilo y luego no volvió a agitarse. Estuve al pendiente el resto de la noche, por eso no le avisé antes. Pero tenga por seguro que le avisaré si se presenta algo.

—Gracias. Espero que después de mi conversación con él no vuelva a tener problemas para dormir pero podrían presentarse otros. Me gustaría que me avisase también si quiere mi ayuda con su hijo por cualquier inconveniente con él.

—De ser necesario lo haré, no lo dude. Gracias por su ofrecimiento.

Harry escuchó aquello boquiabierto. Jamás se hubiese imaginado a su tía vigilando su sueño ni hablándole así a una bruja. A veces Angela se metía tan bien en su papel de su madrina Angelica que aún él olvidaba que era su amiga, la chica de quince años.

Angela se despidió y salió caminando hasta el parque más cercano, desde donde se desapareció oculta tras unos árboles. Así hacía siempre que iba a visitarlo para no generar problemas ni con los familiares de Harry ni con los otros muggles.

Luego de ella despedirse Petunia le dijo a Harry que "subiese a hacer sus deberes del colegio", lo que lo desubicó aún más. Sin embargo no dijo nada y subió en silencio a revisar sus cuadernos y libros, los cuales por primera vez tenía en su cuarto con el conocimiento de sus tíos.

Dos horas después de la cena su tía Petunia le subió un vaso de leche tibia y le recordó que "debía tomarse eso que había dicho su madrina para no generarle problemas a ellos y que él descansase". Luego salió del cuarto del chico mientras Harry aún miraba el vaso de leche sin podérselo creer, paralizado, hasta que se tapó la boca para evitar que retumbase su carcajada por toda la casa al ver a su fiel Hedwig interponerse entre él y el vaso. La lechuza bebió un poco, animándolo a acercarse después.

—Veo que tú estás tan desconcertada como yo, amiga. Ustedes nos miran así porque no la han conocido sino hasta este verano. —les dijo a los fénix que parecían mirarlos a los dos con reproche contenido.

El entrenamiento en Occlumancia con Angela era muy distinto al que había recibido de su profesor de Pociones. Iniciaba con métodos similares a los muggle de meditación y relajación, pero ella usaba sus dones como Dunedain para evocar momentos agradables (con sus amigos y algunos con sus padres) y aburridos (como clases de Binns).

Cuando él ya estaba tranquilo y relajado, con la mente en blanco, le aplicaba Legilimancia mientras que él se esforzaba en poner "al frente" de su mente lo que quería que ella viera. Al principio debía ser una imagen fija, pero a medida que avanzaron tenía que usar un recuerdo real sin importancia para él y Angela le había dicho que cuando estuviese listo como Occlumens debía ser capaz incluso de generar un falso recuerdo a mostrarle al Legilimens frente a él.

Harry no podía detenerla con su varita durante las prácticas porque no lo dejaba usarla, así que tenía que esforzarse en lograrlo con su concentración.

—¿Por qué no puedo tener mi varita conmigo? Hasta ese asesino me dejaba algo para defenderme. —protestó Harry la primera vez.

—Por dos razones. Número uno: yo no estoy interesada en verte mal, sólo en que aprendas algo que es especialmente difícil —le respondió Angela levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha—. Yo no soy como ése y no me gusta que me compares con él —le recalcó con tono sereno, sin traslucir molestia—. Número dos: tengo suficientes rasguños y lastimaduras con el entrenamiento de los señores como para que tú les agregues otros intentando defenderte, unos que no les podré explicar a ellos y seguramente me meterán en problemas. — agregó levantando el dedo medio.

Al principio esto no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero cuando vio que ella se detenía en el mismo momento en que sus recuerdos más desagradables aparecían empezó a tomarle confianza. Aunque también notó que si él no ponía de su parte los dejaba avanzar.

Ella empezó a enseñarle también Legilimancia, para lo cual debían practicar juntos Hermione, Ron y él bajo la tutela de ella, porque según Angela sólo la confianza que había entre los tres les permitiría avanzar con mayor facilidad. En esos casos aquél que recibiría el hechizo estaba desarmado para evitar accidentes.

En un principio a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia y se negó a hacerlo sin su varita. Pero cuando un día empujó a Hermione contra una pared, para impedir que ella viese el incidente del peluche convertido en araña, la lastimó en la espalda. El pelirrojo se asustó cuando la vio gemir de dolor mientras Angela y Harry corrían hacia ella. Se tranquilizó sólo cuando, una poción y un par de horas después, la castaña se restableció. Después de eso no volvió a tomar su varita para defenderse mientras practicaban.

Ginny y Ron casi no iban a la casa de las gemelas a practicar porque se acostaban muy agotados con todos los preparativos de la boda. La mayoría iba de noche para evitar ser descubiertos por los adultos.

La menuda pelirroja además le había pedido en secreto a Hermione, cuando ésta preparaba los horarios, que le cuadrase de tal manera de coincidir lo menos posible con Harry y él había hecho lo mismo. Se querían demasiado y les dolía mucho haberse tenido que alejar. Hermione había intentado hablar de aquella ruptura con Harry, pero él ni siquiera le permitía tocar el tema. Siempre desviaba la conversación.

El repaso de lo visto durante esos seis años lo compartían Hermione (quien más que repasar era tutora) y Harry (que se sentía al principio aburrido) alternativamente con Ron, Neville y Angela (que iban a su mismo curso). También con el grupo de Jessica, Luna y Ginny (lo cual no era muy de su agrado por la cercanía con Harry).

Los niños Brown los acompañaban mientras ellos practicaban, generalmente haciendo tareas que les habían asignado Angela y Jessica. Christine prestaba mucha atención si estudiaban Transformaciones, Christopher lo hacía con Pociones; esas eran sus materias favoritas. Pero la mayoría de las veces no entendían mucho.

Los gemelos Weasley iban al menos dos veces por semana. No podían hacerlo con mayor frecuencia porque entre Sortilegios Weasley y el matrimonio de Bill tenían poco descanso. Cuando iban allí compartían las clases con el grupo. Descansaban aprovechando las "noches" de aquel tiempo extendido y preparaban tanto bromas nuevas con ayuda de Chris & Chris (para preocupación y molestia de Angela y diversión de Jessica) como nuevos equipos similares a las capas y los guantes con ayuda de Angela.

Los habían perfeccionado, permitiéndoles desviar hechizos potentes, aunque seguían sin ser efectivos contra las Maldiciones Imperdonables. También diseñaron unos sombreros especiales para utilizarlos con los clientes que les compraban aquellos de sus productos que podían llegar a ser más peligrosos. Si la intención no era usarlo directamente el sombrero, inicialmente negro, tomaba un color amarillo chillón. En el caso que la intención de la compra fuese más allá de una broma el sombrero se ponía rojo brillante. En cualquiera de los dos casos los gemelos no le vendían nada a esa persona.

Les tomó las cuatro primeras sesiones en aquel mundo paralelo (de la primer semana en el mundo normal), con la ayuda de Hermione, Ginny y Angela perfeccionar el sistema. Luego lo llevaron ante las autoridades del Ministerio tanto para patentarlo como para explicar su utilidad. Fue esto principalmente lo que les permitió reabrir la tienda en corto tiempo.

Jessica era una apasionada de Pociones y de la cocina, tanto muggle como mágica. Ella fue la encargada de transformar para los chicos la materia más odiada de Hogwarts en algo divertido y ameno.

Cuando en la primera clase les dijo que les enseñaría a cocinar la mayoría la miró como si estuviese loca. Ginny inclusive llegó a gruñir, pues consideraba que había tenido demasiadas prácticas de esas con su mamá. Pero luego de una demostración práctica de la semejanza entre la cocina y su odiada materia de pociones, en que con igual cantidad de ingredientes y tiempo de cocción, aunque diferencias obvias entre lo que eran los ingredientes, preparó en la cocina un delicioso plato similar a un estofado mientras en el caldero surgía una poción medicinal contra los venenos para generar dolores intensos, cambiaron de opinión.

Esa forma de ver la materia de pociones le había sido enseñada a Jessica por Mithrandir y Eowyn, quienes le infundieron mucha seguridad en el área. Era ella quien preparaba su propia poción matalobos y actualmente la de su padre. También era Jessica quien continuaba las investigaciones iniciadas por su madre para la búsqueda de una cura de la licantropía.

Angela no era tan buena como ella en el área de pociones, pero la ayudaba tanto como podía. Cuando las dos les explicaron aquello que hacían a los chicos todos se aplicaron mucho a ayudarlas. Pronto Jessica notó que, al igual que Christopher, Ginny tenía también mucha facilidad.

Puesto que en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras todo el grupo era muy bueno repasaron todo en el primer encuentro, en los dos primeros días de aquel tiempo extendido. El resto de esa semana extendida lo dedicaron a practicar a conciencia el hacer cada uno de aquellos hechizos de manera no verbal.

Dos días después de iniciado lo logró Hermione, que sólo se le habían dificultado los más avanzados como el patronus. Harry también pudo hacerlo pronto, ya que le ponía mucho empeño a esto. Tanto que en esos días casi no dormía con tal de lograrlos, hasta que Angela amenazó con petrificarlo y dormirlo con pociones a la fuerza. Ginny fue la tercera en lograrlo con casi todos los hechizos. Ella nunca lo había hecho antes por no ser de su curso, pero ponía tanto o más empeño que su ex novio. Los demás terminaron de lograrlo en dos visitas más a La Casa Flotante.

El "Curso Básico de los Dunedains" no les pareció tan básico cuando después de la primera clase de cuatro horas todos, a excepción de Angela y Jessica, se fueron a acostar sin ni siquiera comer, lo cual en el caso de Ron fue asombroso.

Durante la primera hora creyeron que sería aburrido, luego de los primeros ejercicios de respiración y estiramiento muscular, pero cuando tuvieron que conjurar el primer Wingardium Leviosa de su vida sin varita comprendieron que aquello sería todo menos aburrido. Más aún cuando tuvieron que hacer levitar pequeñas rocas mientras corrían, esquivando fuertes chorros de agua que les enviaban Jessica y Angela.

Cuando los gemelos Weasley, cansados, se dejaron alcanzar por los primeros chorros de agua riendo y diciendo que era la mejor idea para aquel verano tan caluroso allí, Angela sonriendo con malicia cambió el agua por una sustancia parecida a barro pero realmente apestosa lo cual ya no les causó tanta gracia.

Aquello de hacer magia sin varita era realmente extenuante. Cuando les habían dicho a los del E.D. que deberían dejar las varitas de lado, todos miraron a Angela y Jessica como si hubiesen visto a Fluffy bailando Rock & Roll.

Tuvieron que demostrarles primero que ellas podían hacerlo. Luego, cuando Hermione alegó que eso se debía a la sangre Dunedain que corría por las venas de las chicas, Christine fue al frente e hizo levitar a Fred sin usar varita. La niña tuvo que quedarse sentada casi el resto del día, pues estaba muy cansada, pero eso sirvió para que no pusiesen más impedimentos. Los niños Brown no tenían sangre Dunedain según sabían.

Casi tres horas después de haberse acostado a reposar, luego de ese entrenamiento, fueron levantados y llevados a punta de varita por Angela y Jessica al comedor. Allí los obligaron a tomar una poción de aspecto desagradable (la que Arwen les había llevado a Angela y Aragorn a Grimmauld Place), aunque el sabor no lo era tanto. El efecto fue rápido, pronto se sintieron con más energía y mucho apetito, disfrutando entonces un banquete que les habían preparado Dotty y Wykers.

—Muy bien. Vamos, debemos continuar. Aunque ahora será con maleficios básicos. —les indicó Angela.

Todos la miraron con caras de asombro y desesperación.

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó casi sin voz Neville.

—Sí, ahora mismo —respondió con firmeza la chica—. Es mejor que continuemos hoy con un par de horas más, porque créanme que mañana les va a costar inclusive moverse. —afirmó Angela, sonriendo al ver la expresión de todos cuando Jessica y los niños asintieron.

—Eso no es precisamente un estímulo para continuar. —comentó Luna con su sinceridad acostumbrada.

—Lo sé por experiencia propia. Pero en unos cuatro días tendrán un poco más de resistencia a este tipo de entrenamiento. —afirmó Jessica con tono optimista, queriendo infundirles ánimo.

—¿En cuatro días? —preguntó Hermione casi sin voz. Aquello le estaba pareciendo casi tan difícil como volar.

—Sí, es el tiempo que le tomará a su mente el adaptarse a manejar su magia sin un canal físico, como es la varita, o uno afectivo, cuando de niños la hacían involuntariamente —les explicó Angela—. También necesitará adaptarse su cuerpo a esta forma de fluir la magia y la energía natural. Mañana en la tarde les explicaré cómo detectar la energía que nos rodea, rastros de magia, diferenciar el origen y la intención, así como el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que fue realizada. Alternaremos luego la magia sin varita con el manejo de la energía.

La chica de pelo negro miraba las caras que ponían todos a medida que les iba explicando todo aquello. En realidad se lo estaban tomando mejor de lo que esperaba. Le consultó a su prima con la mirada y se tranquilizó al verla asentir.

—Vamos entonces a la sala de prácticas ahora a empezar con las maldiciones.

Sí les hubiesen dicho a que tipo de tortura iban a estar sometidos esa tarde y no hubiesen leído en El Profeta sobre un ataque de Voldemort contra muggles indefensos, tal vez habrían renunciado a continuar. El maleficio de piernas de gelatina, que les había parecido siempre tan sencillo con la varita, se les hizo casi imposible de efectuar.

El único aliciente que tuvieron para hacerlo, después de la forma tan dura y hostil como los "estimulaba" Angela, fue que ella era el blanco. Al final de tarde fue Ginny la única que lo logró, aunque tal vez influyó en ello que la tutora hubiese comenzado a echar hechizos muy cerca de ellos y el blanco hubiese sido en ese momento Harry.

Tal como les vaticinaron al otro día fueron levantados a punta de varita casi al mediodía. Algunos inclusive fueron llevados levitando hasta el comedor a la hora del almuerzo, a pesar de haberles dado las mismas pociones del día anterior a primera hora de la mañana.

El almuerzo fue muy variado pero en esa ocasión ellos no podían escoger qué querían comer. A cada uno le fue servida una porción grande de ensalada, que debían comerse si querían disfrutar del guisado de pollo con papas que desde el centro de la mesa les tentaba con su aroma. No era que la ensalada supiese mal, de hecho tenía muy buen sabor, pero tanta verdura junta no era el fuerte de ninguno de ellos.

Cuando Angela servía el postre con ayuda de los elfos pudieron notar algunos vendajes en los brazos de la chica. George le preguntó de inmediato a qué se debía aquello. Ella se limitó a decirle que al entrenamiento con los del G.E.M.A. de la noche anterior a su visita a La Casa Flotante, pero se encerró en una muralla de silencio a las siguientes preguntas, inclusive las de Christine y Christopher.

—Ya que todos hemos terminado de comer vamos a la sala de entrenamientos —les planteó Angela al ver que terminaban con el guisado. La expresión de resignación de la mayoría la hizo soltar una carcajada—. Vamos, no pongan esa cara, hoy no los torturaré demasiado. De hecho la clase de hoy será un poco teórica para ustedes.

Aquella fue una tarde exenta de trabajo físico y mágico, pero con tanta información que les dieron sintieron que sus cerebros parecían a punto de ebullición. El resto de la semana extendida se la pasaron los del E.D. suplicándoles a Angela y a Jessica que distanciasen un poco en el tiempo ese tipo de prácticas, inclusive Hermione mostró mucha predisposición a cambiar los horarios.

Antes de volver al tiempo regular Angela accedió a que fuese modificado el horario para Fred, George, Neville, Luna y Ginny, quienes seguirían de allí en adelante bajo la tutela de Jessica hasta las navidades, pero se negó en rotundo en bajar el ritmo con Ron, Hermione y Harry que seguirían con ella. Éstos sabían que se debía a la misión con los horcruxes, pero igual no les hizo mucha gracia. Mucho menos cuando vieron que les tocaba entrenar con Angela, que parecía convertirse en un ser frío y despiadado cuando guiaba las clases lo cual no hacía Jessica.

Lo que sí fue una buena noticia para el trío fue la información adicional sobre los horcruxes que consiguieron en la biblioteca de la habitación del ala derecha de la casa. Después de varios días dedicados a revisarla en tres visitas a ese espacio tiempo paralelo.

Aunque no era su intención jamás llegar a hacer una de aquellas cosas les pareció importante haber conseguido allí cómo se hacían, pues eso les daba una muy buena pista sobre dónde empezar a buscar.

Por lo que leyeron allí no cualquier muerte podía usarse para tan terrible acto. Debía usarse la de un mago de mucho poder mágico, o la de un muggle que tuviese sentimientos muy fuertes en su corazón de amor o de temor, expresado este último como miedo o como odio. Según explicaba el libro ese tipo de sentimientos provocaba un gran flujo de energía, tanto en los muggles como en los magos, muy similar a la magia. Inclusive podía llegar a ser tan fuerte como para permitirles a muggles hacer pequeños trazos de magia.

—Tanto Myrtle como Morfin Gaunt encajaban perfectamente en esa descripción. Ella por la forma en que la acosaban los otros en la escuela y su forma de ser era miedosa. Él era un desquiciado que incluso pasó un tiempo en Azkaban. —afirmó Ron.

—He investigado a través de medios muggles que Frank Bryce estuvo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial muggle. Así que posiblemente tenía un miedo muy fuerte a situaciones que llevasen a la muerte, ya que vio bastantes. —aportó Hermione.

—Supongo que el padre y los abuelos paternos de Voldemort fueron muggles que ocultaron su miedo a la mujer que manipuló a Tom Riddle con desprecio —opinó Harry tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa, recordando lo visto en el pensadero—. El haberle tenido miedo durante años a que esa situación se hiciese pública puede haber sido usado como base por Tom Riddle Jr. para aterrorizarlos antes de asesinarlos.

»Imagínense que me les presento a mis tíos y mi primo, después de muchos años de creerse libres de la magia, apuntándoles con mi varita y reclamándoles como me han tratado en mi infancia —les planteó Harry a sus mejores amigos para explicarles su punto de vista, al ver que lo miraban interrogantes—. Voldemort había interrogado a su tío Morfin antes de asesinarlo e ir por su familia paterna. Averiguó sobre ellos a través de una mente casi tan retorcida como la suya. Seguro descubrió que le tenían miedo a las "cosas extrañas" que podemos hacer los magos.

—Tal vez incluso Voldemort asesinó alguna mascota que tuviesen, o un animal que pasase por allí en ese momento, para demostrarles que podía hacer algo terrible con lo que para los Riddle era sólo un simple palito de madera —comentó Angela que estaba de pie cerca de ellos, expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos—. Ni los periódicos ni los vecinos echarían de menos a una mascota, o dirían nada sobre un pájaro muerto en una ventana abierta cercana. —agregó al ver que los tres se giraban a mirarla interrogantes.

—Eso es correcto —confirmó Hermione—. Merope Gaunt sólo usó una poción con Tom Riddle, así que Tom Riddle Jr. seguramente no los habría asustado presentándose sólo con un palito de madera frente a ellos a menos que les demostrase lo que podía hacer con éste.

—Ya había asesinado a otros niños cuando estuvo en el orfanato, así que aprender la Maldición Asesina y usarla debió ser fácil para él —comentó Ron con expresión de repulsión—. Supongo que debió practicarla con animalitos mientras la aprendió a hacer. Pero no veo cómo esto puede ayudarnos. —agregó mirando a sus amigos.

—Tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico tienen bastantes años viviendo en paz, así que personas con fuertes sentimientos de temor que se hayan cruzado con Voldemort en su camino no deben haber muchas —opinó Hermione—. Voldemort no sabe lo que es amar, así que no buscaría a alguien que tuviese ese sentimiento de forma fuerte para usarlo.

»Además, el profesor Dumbledore le hizo notar a Harry que él siempre ha sido un coleccionista. Usó a Myrtle para su primer horcrux porque se cruzó en su camino cuando soltó el basilisco en la escuela, la relacionaba con haber descubierto que era el heredero de Slytherin. Luego a su tío materno y su tres únicos parientes paternos vivos, que estaban llenos de temor y desprecio hacia otros como él mismo.

»Estoy segura que no sólo usaría objetos especiales para sus horcruxes, sino también asesinaría personas que fuesen de alguna forma importantes para él. Así coleccionaría sus "victorias" sobre lo que tanto teme, la muerte. Esa es la forma en que nos ayuda y lo que hace importante la información que hemos conseguido en estos libros, nos enseña cómo discernir a quienes pudo haber usado para sus horcruxes. —finalizó señalando los libros que tenían entre ellos sobre la mesa de aquella extraña biblioteca.

Harry y Ron suspiraron y asintieron, mirando en seguida ellos tres y la chica que los acompañaba los libros en las estanterías cercanas que aún les faltaba por revisar. Angela fue quien les dijo que buscasen en aquella sala. Les explicó que, aunque ella conocía algunos de los libros, le había sido imposible el leerlos todos. Pero que lo poco que había leído de allí le había parecido digno de pertenecer a la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

De hecho sólo dos años atrás ella había podido ingresar allí. Jessica lo logró un año antes y cuando entraba sólo podía leer en algunos libros, pues los otros parecían estar mágicamente sellados. Chris & Chris por mucho que lo habían intentado jamás habían podido entrar allí.

Angela les explicó, al verles las expresiones de aturdimiento cuando les dijo aquello, que Jessica y ella habían acondicionado en su mayoría las habitaciones de la casa y "la enfermería" para el E.D.H. Las primas habían deducido que el resto lo habían preparado y hechizado sus madres, tal vez con ayuda de los Brown y su abuela Luthien, para cuando ellas fuesen allí a estudiar en Hogwarts, o a unirse a los Dunedains.

Además, aquellos libros parecían decidir qué mostrar, a quién y en qué momento. Angela les dijo también que según la carta que le había dejado su mamá, Angelica parecía saber que la casa recibiría a Harry y sus amigos, pero Angela no supo explicarles eso.

Lo interesante de la información conseguida en los libros era que, uniéndola a la que el profesor Dumbledore le había mostrado a Harry e investigando un poco más sobre los años oscuros de Tom Riddle mientras se convertía en Lord Voldemort, ellos podrían darse una mejor idea de dónde buscar aquellos objetos. Claro, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero cómo les repetía continuamente Hermione mientras investigaban, por algún lado tenían que comenzar.

—Angela, ya que estás al tanto de todo lo de la profecía y los Horcruxes… me gustaría que nos ayudases con esto. —le pidió Harry cuando notó que les buscaba los libros pero se mantenía al margen de la búsqueda, pues antes sólo había hablado en voz alta lo que estaba pensando por estar absorta oyendo lo que los tres hablaban.

—Gracias Harry. —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea precisamente algo para dar las gracias. Te estoy pidiendo que nos ayudes con algo que es muy peligroso. —replicó Harry con expresión muy seria.

—Lo sé. Lo que te agradezco es la confianza al permitirme que les ayude.

Hermione y Ron la miraron con el ceño fruncido pero asintieron. Ese día que consiguieron esa información el entrenamiento había sido especialmente rudo. Ellos dos no estaban precisamente de buen humor con Angela. Al igual que Harry habían estrenado la enfermería de aquella casa y, aunque Chris & Chris los habían curado muy bien sin que sintiesen mayor dolor, estaban los tres de mal humor.

El martes 15 de julio Harry estaba al límite. Ya no soportaba el tormento al que lo sometía el asesino por medio de la cicatriz. El día antes se quedó dormido tarde en la madrugada, luego de un incidente con Dudley borracho en su cuarto. Éste había sido "resuelto" por una furiosa Angela que, bajo la apariencia de su madrina Angelica, le dejó en claro a su primo que no era buena idea el molestarlo a él ni tampoco a Petunia.

Su primo había llegado ebrio después de estar todo el día y buena parte de la noche fuera con sus amigos, vociferando contra "su primo fenómeno" que "no le permitía divertirse" y su madre "débil" que "se dejaba manipular por los anormales como él". Era la sexta vez que se repetía esa situación desde que Angela había amenazado con hacer que las autoridades muggles se enterasen de las "actividades extracurriculares" de Dudley si lo molestaba.

En esta ocasión Petunia se había visto obligada a avisarle a Angela por medio del colgante, porque su esposo no estaba y no había podido sacar a su hijo del cuarto de su sobrino. El problema fue que Dudley le rompió una vez más la redoma con poción y Voldemort lo presionó con sus padres hasta cerca del amanecer, sin que Hedwig, _Lily_ y _Ares_ pudiesen ayudarlo mucho pues apenas se dormía empezaba de nuevo todo.

Por eso le había dicho a Angela el día siguiente, apenas se reunieron a practicar, que desistía de la Occlumancia y se iba a cazarlo. Quería detener a ese asesino. Jamás se hubiese esperado la reacción de ella, ni lo que hizo.

Ahora la veía allí, en esa cama, adormilada por la fiebre luego de sollozar y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan ruda con él. Sentía un gran dolor en su corazón por todo aquello, pero comprendía porqué lo había hecho. Por esto se sintió fortalecido en la decisión que tomó. Su corazón sin embargo ahora más que nunca estaba junto a la pelirroja, por lo que se decidió a escribirle apenas regresó a su cuarto en Privet Drive, luego de leer una vez más la segunda carta que ella le envió.

_Mi corazón llora de dolor_

_De mis ojos perlas brotan_

_Al leer tus líneas mi amor_

_Son tantas mis penas y congojas_

_Hoy he revivido el último día_

_de quienes me dieron la vida_

_Hoy releí tu carta amada mía_

_La mujer a quien quiero sin medida_

_Ellos me protegieron del asesino_

_Pero antes me llenaron de amor y mimos,_

_mi madre de comprensión y cuido,_

_mi padre de risas, alegría y cariño_

_Te pareces a ella, mi pelirroja hermosa_

_y no sólo en el color de tu pelo_

_Tienes su fuerza de carácter, preciosa,_

_y su forma de defenderme me temo_

_También sé ahora que el parecido a mi padre_

_no se limita sólo al físico y ser mago_

_También su forma de amar a mi madre_

_pidiéndole que se ponga a salvo_

_Cada segundo desde que mi mentor murió_

_mi mente a mi corazón torturó_

_mostrándome lo que mi padrino vivió_

_Siendo inocente su dolor lo recluyó_

_Nunca la libertad a conocer él volvió_

_desde el día que a sus amigos perdió_

_Y para ponerme a salvo me entregó_

_persiguiendo a quién nos traicionó_

_Una vez más su seguridad abandonó_

_Queriendo salvarlo carnada fui_

_Por salvarme a la muerte encontró_

_De su muerte la causa yo fui_

_Mi mentor me protegió_

_Sus últimas horas a mi dedicó_

_Con su magia él me restringió_

_Por protegerme él murió_

_Por eso cuando estábamos en el funeral_

_mi razón le ganó a mi corazón_

_Por eso te tuve que alejar,_

_aunque muriese por dentro de dolor_

_No te puedo negar que la venganza_

_llenó inicialmente mis expectativas_

_Pero mi mentor me mostró que la esperanza_

_es el camino para victorias definitivas_

_Mi rumbo por el destino y él ha sido trazado_

_Pequeñas metas ya se han marcado_

_Cuando cada una yo haya alcanzado_

_Sé que al final me le estaré enfrentando_

_Te lo suplico no vengas tras de mí amada mía_

_Sé mi esperanza y mi meta final, no mi preocupación_

_Por favor Ginevra, por nuestro amor, no me sigas_

Deseando de todo corazón poder convencerla con aquellas líneas le envió la carta con _Lily_. Luego se dirigió a su cama para dormir con aquella poción, hasta que lograse dominar la Occlumancia. Ahora tenía la certeza que su primo jamás volvería a entrar a molestarlo gracias a "su madrina". Aquella chica aún lo desconcertaba.

Dos días después le llegó la respuesta de Ginny. Tres días antes de la primera luna llena de Bill, lo cual tenía muy tensos a todos los Weasley.

Se intentó engañar a si mismo diciéndose que era esa la razón por la que estaba tan nervioso al ver al pequeño fénix con aquella carta, pero él sabía que no era cierto.

La tenacidad de la pelirroja y el amor que sentía por ella le estaban superando en cuanto a su decisión. Abrió con pulso tembloroso aquél sobre.

_Me has confesado un camino trazado_

_Dices que al final deberás enfrentarlo_

_La ruta de cuatro ya has esbozado_

_Yo a tu camino no he de abandonarlo_

_Sé que mi amiga y mi hermano te acompañarán_

_Sé que ellos jamás te abandonarán_

_Sé que como ellos muchos te apoyarán_

_Sé que de tu lado separarme intentarás_

_Desde hoy te digo el tiempo perderás_

_Desde siempre tu camino es el mío_

_Desde tu adiós no me alejarás_

_Desde tu corazón estás unido al mío_

_Como desearía ser la brisa que toca tu rostro_

_Como quisiera ser pañuelo y tus lágrimas recoger_

_Como desearía ser luz nueva para tus ojos_

_Como quisiera bálsamo para tus penas yo ser_

_Sé que te duele no tenerlos a tu lado_

_Sé que esa pena te está destrozando_

_Sé que el revivirlo te ha golpeado_

_Sé que esas penas te están dañando_

_Quisiera darte las risas y apoyo de tu padre_

_Quisiera ofrecerte los mimos y cuidados de tu madre_

_Quisiera a tu padrino darle una vida en libertad_

_Quisiera de tu mentor oyésemos la verdad_

_Mas sólo puedo ofrecerte en este momento_

_mi cariño, mi afecto, mi apoyo sincero_

_Mas sólo puedo vibrar desde adentro_

_a través de tu corazón porque te quiero_

_Le he pedido al Sol que ilumine tu vida_

_Le he pedido a la Luna que de noche te acompañe_

_Le he pedido al amanecer que te dé su alegría_

_Le he pedido a las estrellas que nada nos separe_

_Tú has pedido que la distancia nos separe_

_Yo he respetado tu decisión en silencio_

_Tú has querido de ti apartarme_

_Yo desde lejos por tu amor me muero_

_Te amo Harry Potter, aún en la distancia te quiero_

_Estaré siempre cerca de ti aunque esté lejos_

Una vez más su rostro se vio bañado por un dulce llanto. Leía las palabras de su hermosa pelirroja una y otra vez, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de aquella extraña mezcla dulce y amarga que eran el amor y el dolor. Tomó la poción casi una hora después de leerla por primera vez, luego de releerla hasta sabérsela de memoria, buscando una vez más una salida a esa situación.

Días después, la luna llena que en Grimmauld habían pasado Remus y Jessica con la poción matalobos de ella (en el cuarto acondicionado por Angela y los Dunedains) fue muy especial para padre e hija.

Como humanos habían establecido una bonita relación de amistad y respeto tanto entre ellos como con Tonks. En todo lo que no estaba relacionado con el E.D.H. era Jessica muy sincera y abierta con los dos. Se divertía mucho con Tonks y lograban entre las dos despertar el espíritu alegre del Merodeador.

Pero aquella noche de luna llena, en que un licántropo adulto y una joven licántropa se encontraron por primera vez, fue muy especial para ambos.

Angela no los acompañó por respeto a la intimidad de aquél momento. Les arregló mágicamente la habitación como una pequeña pradera. Eowyn y Faramir habían ampliado con sus varitas el espacio. Arwen y Aragorn le habían agregado una laguna pequeña y un mínimo de bosque. Los cuatro se habían integrado muy bien a la O.D.F. y le tenían especial cariño a Tonks y Remus por su cercanía a Jessica, Angela y los niños.

Aquella fue sin embargo una muy mala noche para la señorita Fleur Delacour y la familia Weasley. Los efectos del ataque de Greyback lamentablemente no se limitaban solamente a su gusto por la carne cruda. Aquél día, al igual que los licántropos, Bill no reconoció ni a su novia ni a sus padres, desarrolló algunos rasgos como las uñas, los colmillos y la fuerza e intentó atacarlos.

Eowyn y Faramir, que estaban allí por precaución, al ver que no podían detenerlo con hechizos sencillos para desmayarlo optaron por un hechizo simultáneo de Magia Antigua para dejarlo fuera de combate sin hacerle daño.

Cuando al día siguiente los chicos se enteraron por medio de Ron y Ginny, que no dejaba de llorar, se metieron a fondo en las tres salas de libros a buscar la información sobre el ingrediente que les faltaba para completar la poción en la que habían estado trabajando primero Jennifer y luego Jessica. Fueron Ginny y Hermione quienes encontrarían algo que desataría otra tormenta.

Ya había pasado más de un mes en el tiempo regular desde que habían salido de Hogwarts. Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Harry, el cual ya lograba cerrar su mente a Hermione y Ron.

Ellos habían empezado a practicar Occlumancia con él cuando iban a La Casa Flotante después que un día que practicaba Harry con Angela, ella que había llegado pálida, desencajada y malhumorada, había perdido el conocimiento ante una defensa que había hecho él con magia sin varita, mientras había revivido lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia.

En aquella ocasión Angela no había podido evitar seguir viendo el recuerdo. En el momento en que vieron en sus mentes a Sirius atravesar El Velo de la Muerte, él la atacó inconscientemente y ella no se defendió.

Hermione y Ron inicialmente corrieron a atender a su amigo, que había caído de rodillas sollozando. Pero los tres se asustaron muchísimo cuando con tres "Rennervate" seguidos no lograron que reaccionase Angela.

Estaban solos en La Casa Flotante durante esa práctica. Llamaron a Jessica por medio de _Lily_ para que los ayudase, mientras llevaban a Angela a la enfermería. Fue la chica con sus pociones quien logró que reaccionase un poco mientras hablaba con ellos. También le dio una poción a Harry para el terrible dolor de cabeza que aquello le produjo al chico.

—Gracias Jessica, pero no lo entiendo. Porque con el asesino ése a veces hacia magia involuntaria mientras él me "enseñaba Occlumancia", pero jamás él terminó como Angela, aunque es una lástima que no fuese así. —le comentó Harry después de tomarse la poción para el dolor de cabeza.

—Es lógico, Harry. El entrenamiento como Dunedain hace que tu magia se fortalezca y fluya con mayor facilidad, más aún con el ritmo que veo que les está imponiendo Angela a ustedes tres. Por otro lado, Aragorn tiene rato intentando entrar al cuarto en Grimmauld para ver a Angela. Está preocupado. Dice que la señora Galadriel se comunicó con él para que la vigilase. Al parecer el entrenamiento con el señor Elrond desembocó en que ella lo atacase y él, al defenderse, hizo un muro que le devolvió parcialmente un muy mal conjuro. Arwen y Faramir fueron a buscarla para traerla. Ha estado en cama casi todo el día.

—¿QUÉ? —gritaron Hermione, Ron y Harry casi al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. Remus estaba furioso cuando la vio llegar en ese estado. Si no hubiesen intervenido Arwen y Faramir se hubiese ido allí mismo a Hogwarts a discutir con el señor Elrond. Parece que él tampoco salió bien parado. Ellos tenían pocos días de haber establecido las nuevas defensas y él no estaba aún en buenas condiciones. Eso y el mal genio que tienen los dos ha sido el detonante.

»El estado del señor Elrond no le hubiese importado mucho a papá, pero cuando a Angela le subió la fiebre empezó a llamar en sueños a tío Sirius. Logramos convencerlo que se quedase conmigo a cuidarla. Los dos estamos aún un poco débiles por la luna y los demás tenían que ir a ayudar en un ataque.

—Pero ¿Por qué vino si estaba así? —preguntó Harry en voz baja. Le había afectado el saber que había llamado a Sirius cuando tenía fiebre. Peor aún se sentía al pensar que precisamente el recuerdo del Ministerio era el que los tenía allí en la enfermería.

—Ella durmió a papá, se levantó y nos fue imposible a los niños o a mí detenerla. Dijo que la única forma en que suspendería sus prácticas de Occlumancia contigo, después de las semanitas que te había dado Voldemort, era que se hubiese ido a hacerle compañía al abuelo. A los gemelitos los desmayó y a mí me dejó inconsciente por un rato. De no haber sido por _Moony_ no habría nadie en esa habitación consciente.

—¡Cómo puede ser tan terca! —exclamó Harry mirándola ceñudo.

—Mira quien lo dice. —le replicó Hermione. Ella sabía que además de los entrenamientos planificados en el horario él iba allí cuando los horarios indicaban que no habría nadie. Practicaba mucho y dormía poco. Ya habían discutido por aquello.

—No empieces Hermione. —gruñó Harry irritado. Aún le dolía un poco la cabeza pues no le había hecho totalmente efecto la poción debido a su agotamiento.

—¡Ah no! Me van a oír los dos —replicó Hermione viendo que Angela había recuperado la consciencia—. De nada sirve que os dejéis llevar al agotamiento extremo. Tú has estado practicando mucho y descansando poco, Harry. Tus ojeras te delatan. Tu rendimiento no es el mismo de cuando empezamos…

—Pero…

—Nada de "pero", Harry. Con caer en cama enfermo no vas a lograr nada. Y lo mismo va para ti, Angela. Cuando se hicieron los horarios fue para que pudiesen aguantar el ritmo sin enfermar. ¿Entonces por qué insisten los dos en dejarse llegar al estado en que están?

—Hermione —le contestó Angela en una voz apenas audible—, tienes razón pero no podemos suspender…

—Y no lo haremos —la interrumpió la castaña—. Ron y yo practicaremos con Harry. Tú misma dijiste que mi Legilimancia era muy buena. Pues entonces yo lo haré mientras tú te recuperas.

—Está bien, tienes razón. —susurró Angela.

—Claro que la tengo. Ahora mismo vamos a llevarte a Grimmauld. Jessica y el profesor Lupin deben descansar. Creo que al señor Aragorn le podemos decir algo para que pueda ayudarte a recuperarte sin delatarnos.

—Pero…

—No Angela, sin réplicas. Harry se quedará aquí con Ron, que lo vigilará para que se tome la poción para dormir sin soñar de modo que duerma al menos veinte horas de este tiempo prolongado de manera continua. —les ordenó una Hermione muy seria.

Obviamente aquel día todos los presentes en aquella enfermería obedecieron a la castaña, que había dejado aflorar su carácter de prefecta.

Aragorn no se creyó la historia que le contaron Jessica y Hermione sobre unas prácticas entre la segunda de ellas y Ron que Angela había ido a supervisar, saliendo lastimada por un hechizo desviado. Guardó silencio y le hizo tomar a Angela otras pociones, además de la que le había dado Jessica.

Cuando Aragorn despertó a Remus del hechizo que le había lanzado Angela, las castañas le repitieron la misma historia que le habían dicho al primero. Él tampoco les creyó a las chicas.

Después de dejar a Angela dormida bajo un hechizo de Aragorn dejaron a los niños Brown dormidos con pociones en sus camas. Luego se las llevaron a la sala.

Ellas nunca habían visto a Remus tan serio y entendieron que los interrogatorios de Aragorn eran lo peor que alguien podría vivir. Era persistente al extremo. Se mantenía siempre sereno e impasible pero su forma aguda y rápida de preguntar las aturdió.

Presionaron tanto entre los dos hasta que diez minutos después, con Jessica sollozando y Hermione al borde de un ataque de histeria, terminaron contándoles parcialmente la verdad, por lo menos lo que concernía a lo ocurrido aquel día: Voldemort tenía a Harry bajo ataque en sueños a través de la cicatriz, Angela le estaba enseñando Occlumancia, se veían en la casa de las gemelas, aquel día durante la práctica había aflorado lo ocurrido en el Ministerio y Harry defendiéndose la había lastimado, él se había quedado allí bajo la vigilancia de Ron.

Remus fue entonces quien insistió en ir a buscar a Harry para traerlo a Grimmauld y asegurarse que descansase. Ellas no les habían dicho nada del encantamiento que prolongaba el tiempo así que Jessica fue con Remus y regresaron con Ron y Harry.

Ron les dijo preocupado que no había logrado que Harry se tomase toda la poción sino sólo un poco. Despertaría en sólo un par de horas.

No fue así porque Aragorn lo hechizó como lo había hecho antes con Angela.

Tonks fue a Privet Drive al día siguiente para decirle a la señora Dursley que por ese día Harry no estaría en casa, que lo habían buscado temprano. Ella se preocupó porque, según dijo, se le veía muy pálido los últimos días y "no quería que aquella mujer creyese que ellos le estaban haciendo algo".

Desde aquél día también tuvieron que hacer algunas prácticas de Occlumancia en Grimmauld, bajo la supervisión por turnos de alguien de la O.D.F. Allí Angela se turnaba con Arwen como tutora mientras Harry era el alumno de Occlumancia. Chris & Chris tuvieron que estar más atentos que nunca a la hora de encubrir las escapadas de los chicos, ayudándoles en algunas ocasiones los gemelos pelirrojos. La poción multijugos tomó un papel muy importante por aquellos días.

Fue también al día siguiente de esa práctica fallida que Harry se decidió a escribirle una vez más a su pelirroja, enviándole la carta con _Lily_.

Ginny, que se había enterado de lo ocurrido por Ron, estaba en La Madriguera muy preocupada. Sentía que en ese choque de energías entre Angela y Harry había algo más y eso la tenía muy mal. Por eso le pidió a su cómplice rubia que la ayudase de nuevo para poder sentarse a escribirle, pero justo en ese momento recibió la carta de él, abriéndola con premura.

_Al Sol, la Luna, el amanecer y las estrellas,_

_a todos ellos has convocado_

_Yo a lechuzas y aves fénix mensajeras_

_les suplico te digan cuanto te estoy amando_

_Tus palabras han sido_

_el mejor bálsamo para mis penas_

_¡Te extraño tanto amor mío!_

_Mis miedos me condenan_

_Mi razón me dice que esto es locura,_

_que mantenerte lejos de mí yo debo_

_Pero no sé resistirme a tu hermosura,_

_a tus palabras, a tu cariño, a tu consuelo_

_Quiero tener junto a mí tu aroma,_

_de flores llenar nuestra alcoba,_

_el día dichoso de nuestra boda,_

_en que la felicidad nos arropa_

_Mi corazón le ha ganado por unos instantes_

_a la razón que de ti me ha apartado_

_Lágrimas brotan de mis ojos como diamantes,_

_pues me siento por mi destino atrapado_

_Te amo con locura, amada mía_

_Te amo y me desespero_

_Te amo con cada fragmento de mi vida_

_Te amo y por eso te alejo_

_Busco con angustia creciente,_

_en cada cosa que aprendo,_

_el camino para no perderte,_

_la seguridad de que a ti yo vuelvo_

_Hoy te he visto desde lejos_

_y mi cuerpo se ha paralizado_

_Mi corazón grita que nos queremos_

_Mi mente que debo mantenerme apartado_

_Enloquezco cada día_

_que de ti estoy lejos_

_No quiero perderte amada mía_

_Debo cuidar de ti al menos_

_Has sido fuente de mis alegrías_

_El alejarte el peor de mis tormentos_

_Ya no sé como decirte Ginny_

_que te amo pero alejarte debo_

Cinco minutos después una muy asustada Molly Weasley tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de su hija menor, después de haberla oído rugir con furia todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en la casa.

—Ginny, hija. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes bloqueada la puerta?

—Perdona mamá —se disculpó con su sonrisa más dulce al abrirle la puerta—. Estaba practicando el hechizo de permanencia para las flores y me equivoqué, perdón.

Molly vio el ramo de flores destrozado con el que su hija decía que había estado practicando y tragó saliva. Con mucho cariño la abrazó y le aseguró que todo saldría bien, que conseguirían la manera de ayudar a Bill, que él sería feliz con Fleur.

Las dos sollozaron abrazadas y luego que su mamá salió del cuarto la chica leyó una vez más la carta. La amaba, no había ninguna duda, tampoco que le faltaba muy poco para hacerlo ceder en su necedad. Suspiró y pensó que la respuesta se la escribiría y enviaría al día siguiente. Tenía que estar serena y profundamente concentrada para que su corazón estuviese impregnado en cada palabra que pusiese en el pergamino.

A primera hora de aquél atardecer de verano terminó de escribirle. Sonrió al releer la carta de él y su respuesta, poniendo todas sus ilusiones en aquellas líneas. _"Tengo que conseguirlo. Él tiene que entender que sólo estando juntos podremos enfrentarlo todo"_. Suspiró y llamó a _Ares_ para que se la llevase.

Cuando Harry vio el sobre en las garras del fénix sonrió dichoso, sin poder evitarlo. Había deseado tanto recibir respuesta pronto que le parecía increíble que, por una vez, sus deseos se hiciesen realidad. Con ansiedad abrió el sobre para leer la respuesta de su amada.

_Mi corazón sólo por ti palpita_

_Mis ilusiones sólo por ti existen_

_El fuego del amor por ti crepita_

_Mis esperanzas por ti subsisten_

_Por deber dices me has alejado_

_Cuando por amor te has acercado_

_Tu razón deberías haber atado_

_Y sólo a tu corazón escuchado_

_Ahora más que nunca al viento_

_le pido te lleve mi aroma,_

_mis palabras y mi pensamiento,_

_mi risa que te enamora_

_A cada estrella le pido un deseo,_

_que al brillar hagan llegar hasta ti,_

_cada noche que a ti no te veo,_

_los recuerdos cuando estaba junto a ti_

_En este verano a los cálidos rayos de Sol_

_les he pedido en las nubes se reflejen,_

_para que recuerdes que mis labios tibios son,_

_que en esos tonos rojos y castaños me recuerdes_

_A cada gota de agua de Inglaterra he pedido_

_que mi mensaje te transmita,_

_que mi amor por ti no es comedido,_

_que ha de llegar a ti en múltiples gotitas_

_A esa que llamas razón yo he condenado_

_a recordarme permanentemente a cada paso_

_Me ha dañado al haberte alejado de mi lado_

_Quiero que me tengas en tu mente y me hagas caso_

_Quiero que mis castaños tengas_

_presentes en tus esmeraldas_

_Quiero que mechones rojos pretendas_

_tener en ellos tus manos enredadas_

_Tu pelo color azabache_

_mis caricias yo sé que desea_

_Tu boca un beso salvaje_

_de mis labios yo sé que espera_

_Jamás me daré por vencida Harry Potter_

_Vuelve junto a mí, nuestro corazón que es uno solo lo necesita_

Sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al leer aquella respuesta, con su corazón latiendo tan rápido que le parecía que competía con centauros corriendo. Miró por la ventana de su cuarto y le pareció verla en cada estrella, cerró los ojos y sintió su aroma junto a él. Tragó saliva. Era un dulce y delicioso tormento. Una vez más la leyó hasta aprendérsela, sintiendo que todo su ser vibraba con cada palabra. Se quedó dormido muy tarde y se levantó muy temprano, pues se levantó a leer aquella carta una vez más.

Pasó el resto de esa semana intentando enfocarse en las prácticas que hacía en La Casa Flotante, pues iba allí cada vez que podía. Ya dominaba su Occlumancia y varios hechizos nuevos, habiendo perfeccionado su defensa. Sin embargo sus problemas para dormir ahora no se debían a Voldemort sino a los recuerdos de una pelirroja que no le dejaban en paz.

El lunes ya no pudo más y se decidió a escribirle, después que el domingo el E.D.H. en pleno decidiese en la reunión en La Casa Flotante que irían a buscarlo el día del cumpleaños.

_Dulce tormento has convocado_

_En todas partes te encuentro_

_Deseo tanto por ti ser amado_

_Tu corazón palpita en mi interno_

_Mis ojos buscan el verte a escondidas_

_Mis oídos alertas para escucharte_

_Mi corazón late con fuerzas encendidas_

_Todo mi cuerpo es piel que quiere tocarte_

_Aún con los ojos abiertos_

_en cada momento estoy soñando_

_con todos aquellos momentos_

_en que te tuve aquí a mi lado_

_Dulce agonía la que estoy viviendo_

_Miel en tus castaños ojos si me están mirando_

_Brillan como estrellas tus pecas si te estoy viendo_

_Suaves y dulces tus labios que quisiera estar besando_

_Mi corazón y mis deseos a mi mente están bloqueando_

_Mis sentimientos me aturden y llevan a tu lado_

_Sé que no debo volver contigo y eso me está matando_

_Todo mi ser suplica, porque de ti estoy enamorado_

_Le he rogado al Sol que me abrase en su fuego_

_Le he pedido al agua que ya pare con su tormento_

_Le he suplicado a las estrellas no aviven tu recuerdo_

_Le he implorado al viento que detenga mi sufrimiento_

_Pero ninguno de ellos me ha escuchado,_

_porque todos están de nuestro lado,_

_del tuyo y el mío, un solo corazón enamorado_

_Se me agotan las fuerzas para mantenerme alejado_

_Es tan cruel que queriéndote tanto_

_tenga que luchar por mantenerte apartada_

_Es tan doloroso que queriéndome tanto_

_te veas por mi otra vez rechazada_

_Quisiera ser caballero andante e irte buscando,_

_sorteando mil peligros para convertirte en mi amada_

_Pero soy sólo un mago que te está apartando_

_con mil palabras para evitar que seas lastimada_

_Ginny te suplico, te ruego, te lo pido,_

_no vengas a buscarme para mi cumpleaños_

_Si algo te pasara amor…_

_Por favor, con lágrimas te imploro, no vengas_

Suspiró luego de cerrar el sobre y deseó una vez más que le hiciese caso a lo que allí le pedía. Luego se la envió con _Lily_.

A este ritmo de acontecimientos y entrenamientos llegaron al día 30 de julio.

Shacklebolt les había informado a los de la O.D.F. que sospechaban en el Ministerio que Voldemort había ubicado la casa de los Dursley. La disminución en la frecuencia de los ataques coincidía con el incremento de personas vagando por Surrey. Y la cercanía de la mayoría de edad de Harry los hizo a todos preocuparse.

Decidieron que esa noche la O.D.F. en pleno iría a buscar a Harry para llevarlo a Grimmauld, cuando a medianoche se convirtiese en adulto para el mundo de los magos.

Lo que ellos no sabían, aunque la mayoría lo sospechaba de algunos de ellos, era que el E.D.H. en pleno había tomado aquella decisión tres días atrás, a pesar de las protestas de Harry que no logró convencerlos de lo contrario.

Fue Angela quien les comunicó, tanto a los Dursley como a los miembros de la O.D.F., que Ron, Hermione y ella pasarían todo el día con Harry, mientras a primeras horas de la noche se les unirían Luna, Neville, Ginny, Jessica, Fred y George. Chris & Chris los esperarían en Grimmauld Place con un equipo de medimagia preparado y oculto en el cuarto que ocupaba Christopher, aunque esto obviamente no se lo dirían a nadie a menos que fuese necesario usarlo.

La señora Weasley quiso oponerse a aquello al igual que Remus y Tonks, pero Angela les dijo que nada los haría cambiar de opinión, que además estando todos los adultos allí no habría peligro, cosa que nadie le creyó. No hubo manera de averiguar cómo pretendían llegar allí ni de impedirles hacer aquello.

Aquel día fue particularmente feliz y pesado para Vernon y Dudley Dursley, quienes vieron invadida su casa por tres magos con capacidad para realizar magia al ser mayores de edad (Angela se presentó como siempre con la apariencia de Angelica). Pero aquella mujer les había dicho que venían a buscar a Harry para llevárselo de allí para siempre y esa era una excelente noticia.

Como compensación al mal rato de tenerles que soportar allí todo el día, Harry preparó el desayuno, Angela el almuerzo y Hermione la cena. Todo de manera muggle con unos víveres llevados por ellos.

Petunia en un principio quiso oponerse a aquello, pero Angela le pidió que le permitiese a su sobrino y a su propia familia despedirse de manera agradable. Además le insistió en que ella supervisase todo para que estuviese segura que nada malo ocurriría y ella accedió. Este buen trato entre ellas, distante pero amable y respetuoso, hizo que Hermione, Ron y Harry enarcasen las cejas.

Obviamente Vernon y Dudley pusieron reparos inicialmente a esto, hasta que Petunia Dursley se les impuso con seriedad y firmeza.

Entre los cuatro magos recogieron y organizaron todo en el cuarto de Harry, todo al modo muggle. No querían problemas con los del Ministerio (pues a Scrimgeour le convenía mostrar que protegía a "El Elegido"), o los de la O.D.F. que rondaban por allí cerca, así que no hicieron nada de Magia Antigua tampoco.

Lamentablemente Shacklebolt tenía razón. A las doce en punto de aquella noche aparecieron en Little Whinging no menos de doscientos mortífagos. Nunca habían imaginado los del Ministerio o los de la O.D.F. que serían tantos. En los ataques que Voldemort había hecho hasta entonces no sobrepasaban los sesenta mortífagos. Muy pronto aquello se convirtió en un infierno.

—Ya conocen las órdenes. El Señor Oscuro quiere a Harry Potter vivo aunque con el trato adecuado. A los demás los quiere muertos a todos, especialmente a los muggles. —gritó la voz de una mujer, una voz que ellos conocían muy bien. Bellatrix Lestrange era quien comandaba el ataque.

Cuando los del E.D.H. oyeron aquello Harry corrió con la varita en su mano hacia donde estaban sus tíos y su primo en la salita de abajo. Habían ido allí al oír el griterío afuera. Su tío Vernon tenía en sus manos una escopeta. Hermione y Angela acompañaron a Harry a flanquear a los Dursley.

—Hay que sacarlos de aquí. —indicó la joven con apariencia de adulta.

—Sí. Pero ¿Cómo y a dónde? —replicó la castaña mientras oían el rugir de la batalla que había empezado afuera de la casa.

—Al Caldero Chorreante. No creo que se les ocurra ir a buscarlos allí. Ginny, Luna, Jessica y Neville, por favor llévenlos allí con el equipaje de Harry —les pidió Angela y quitándose la capa la convirtió en un trasladador—. Quédense allá con ellos de todos modos por seguridad.

—Nosotros no vamos… —empezó el señor Dursley.

—Si quieren seguir con vida lo harán y… —comenzó a replicarle Angela cuando una explosión en la puerta acalló sus palabras. Un hechizo la alcanzó en el hombro—. ¡Ay! ¡Cuidado!

—Vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El niño Potter con sus amiguitos, su familia muggle y una recién aparecida madrina. — comentó Bellatrix con falsa voz infantil mientras entraba a la casa seguida de al menos veinte mortífagos.

—Así que la más inútil de los seguidores de Voldemort ha venido a buscarme personalmente. —le respondió Harry. Intentaba sacarle conversación para dar tiempo a los otros de tomar posiciones e intentar sacar a los Dursley de allí.

Vernon, al ver el hombro de Angela sangrando profusamente, cargó la escopeta.

—Tonto muggle. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que no puedes defenderte de nosotros con eso? —le dijo Rodolphus Lestrange con desprecio, haciendo estallar la escopeta del señor Dursley en sus manos con un silencioso hechizo "Bombarda". Sólo un rápido escudo conjurado por Angela evitó que lo matase la explosión, al elevar simultáneamente la escopeta lejos de ellos.

Pero el estallido de la pólvora de los cartuchos los cubrió a todos de una capa de polvo y humo a través de la cual los mortífagos les empezaron a arrojar las maldiciones "Cruciatus", "Stupefy", "Tarantallegra" y otras que no alcanzaban a identificar. A los seguidores de Voldemort no les importaba no ver, el objetivo era atacar a todos los allí presentes. Pronto se escucharon varios gritos de dolor y el conjuro de varios escudos. Si los mortífagos no lanzaban la maldición asesina era por la orden de llevar vivo a Harry ante su señor.

Unos minutos después se escuchaban sólo los gritos de los mortífagos, que fueron silenciados a una orden de Bellatrix. Cuando cesó la nube de escombros se dieron cuenta que ninguno de ellos estaba allí. Por una explosión, ocasionada por la multitud de hechizos, se había derrumbado una parte de la pared de la salita por donde era obvio que habían huido Harry y los que lo acompañaban.

—Búsquenlos. ¡Pronto! —aulló Bellatrix.

En ese momento entraron Arwen, Faramir, Tonks y Remus a la casa y empezaron a luchar con los que se cruzaban en el camino. Un minuto después de ellos aparecer se les unieron Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George y Angela. Todos mostraban moretones y cortes, pero parecían leonas heridas luchando por proteger a sus crías.

En el cuarto de Harry estaban Jessica y Neville semiinconscientes y sangrando, mientras Luna y Ginny, aunque lastimadas también, permanecían en pie con las varitas preparadas para proteger a los Dursley, que presentaban moretones y expresiones de horror. No habían podido salir de allí porque un campo antiaparición rodeaba a todo Surrey. Seguramente había sido invocado por Voldemort.

Las paredes inferiores del #4 de Privet Drive parecían que pronto no podrían sostenerse. Habían entrado al menos quince mortífagos más. Los miembros del E.D.H. y de la O.D.F. combatían fieramente.

Remus, Angela y Harry impedían que los mortífagos subiesen las escaleras. Al notarlo los Lestrange arreciaron el ataque en esa zona. Tres de los mortífagos que estaban cerca de puertas y ventanas empezaron a caer. Ya habían logrado inmovilizar y atar mágicamente a siete de ellos los que luchaban desde dentro de la casa. Los que protegían la parte alta de la casa, sin embargo, se habían visto obligados a retroceder, subiendo lentamente los escalones. De este modo se acercaron peligrosamente a la habitación en que Harry había pasado sus vacaciones.

La lucha se encarnizó. Los nueve mortífagos liderados por Bellatrix que subieron las escaleras olvidaron las órdenes de Voldemort y empezaron a lanzar maldiciones asesinas, escuchándose con frecuencia el _Avada Kedavra_. Estaban desesperados. No habían pensado encontrar tanta resistencia.

Aragorn y Eowyn subían ya por las escaleras y los mortífagos que estaban en la retaguardia del ataque a la planta alta habían empezado a caer, cuando los defensores y sus atacantes estaban entrando a la habitación.

En medio de la lucha, mientras Rodolphus torturaba a Harry con un "Cruciatus" al interponerse con su cuerpo delante de su tía, Bellatrix le envió la maldición asesina a Remus. Al oírla su esposo interrumpió la tortura.

Harry vio desesperado como el rayo de luz verde avanzaba inexorablemente.

En ese instante, cuando el grito de horror salido de varias gargantas era ensordecedor y los ojos del antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se abrían desmesurados, se interpuso frente a Remus el cuerpo de Angela recibiendo en su pecho el rayo asesino.

Fue cuestión de segundos pero a todos los presentes les pareció que había transcurrido una eternidad. Al golpear el rayo el cuerpo de la "mujer" se generó una violenta luz blanca que los golpeó a todos como una onda de choque, dejándolos ciegos y aturdidos. Todo parecía haberse detenido. Cuando lograron ver de nuevo todos los mortífagos y el escudo antidesaparición habían desaparecido de Surrey, el cuerpo de Angela yacía sobre Remus. Todos se quedaron petrificados.

Aragorn entró y al ver a la chica con su apariencia real, con aquella luz verdosa que envolvía una parte de su pecho, comprendió lo ocurrido y se abalanzó hacia ella. La tomó en sus brazos, miró a Remus y a Harry, luego gritó fuerte y claro:

—TODOS A GRIMMAULD AHORA MISMO. Eowyn y Faramir, poned a los Dursley a salvo en el cuartel, pueden intentar volver. ¡Daos prisa! —acto seguido desapareció del #4 de Privet Drive.

Sólo Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir se movían, los demás parecían petrificados. Miraban aún el sitio en el que Remus yacía en el piso con los ojos muy abiertos, llorando incontrolablemente. De repente oyeron como Tonks gritaba:

—HACED LO QUE HA DICHO ARAGORN. ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

De pronto Harry sintió una mano huesuda sobre su brazo. Cuando se giró su tía lo miraba aterrada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué cambio de apariencia cuando esa luz la golpeó?

—Ella es Angela, la hija de mis padrinos. Esa es… Ella realmente es así… La acaba de golpear una maldición asesina… Eso fue lo que mató a mis padres… Ella… —Harry no pudo seguir, los tres Dursley lo miraban aterrados.

—Entonces ella está… —afirmó Petunia casi sin voz, sin poder terminar.

—Vamos. Debemos salir de aquí. Nosotros los pondremos a ustedes tres a salvo. —les indicó Eowyn con una voz un poco aguda a los Dursley.

—NOOO. —gritó aterrado Vernon.

—Tranquilos. Con ellos estarán a salvo. —les dijo Harry.

Su tía asintió.

—Vamos con ellos. Dudley, Vernon, vamos. ¿Tú estarás bien Harry?

—No te preocupes tía. —fue lo único que atinó a responderle.

—Cuídate Harry. ¿Volveremos luego? —preguntó Petunia. Su rostro muy pálido lucía aún aterrado.

—Sí. Cuando sea seguro para ustedes los traeremos de vuelta. —le contestó Faramir. Luego usando la capa de Angela que estaba aún activa como trasladador, modificando el destino, sacó de allí a los Dursley hacia el nuevo cuartel de la O.D.F.

—Vamos a Grimmauld, Harry. —susurró Remus a su lado. Parecía que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

Arwen y Eowyn los ayudaron a salir de allí rápidamente. Ninguno de ellos quería quedarse a esperar el posible retorno de los mortífagos o responder preguntas del Ministerio. Además querían atender lo más pronto posible a los heridos.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld consiguieron a Chris & Chris con el equipo de medimagia en la sala y los ojos llorosos, aunque muy serios. De inmediato comenzaron a ayudar a Arwen y Eowyn a curar a los heridos. George, Bill y Charlie los subían a las habitaciones después de recibir las primeras curas.

Luego que habían estabilizado a los más graves en Grimmauld "las dos medimagas y los dos auxiliares no oficiales" de la O.D.F. viajaron por trasladador al nuevo Cuartel para atender a los que estaban allí.

Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom estaban en Grimmauld. Jessica, en la primera reunión que sostuvo con ellos y Ginny, les había dado una nota escrita por el profesor Dumbledore con la dirección del antiguo cuartel de la O.D.F. que les serviría a Luna, Neville, Jessica, Christine y Christopher para ingresar allí desde aquel día.

Ante la orden de Aragorn, repetida por Tonks, fueron llevados allí por Ginny ante la sorpresa de algunos de la O.D.F., pero nadie preguntó nada. Todos estaban muy deprimidos y confundidos para hacer o decir nada que no estuviese relacionado directamente con atender a los heridos.


	5. Cumpleaños, Testamentos y una Tormenta

_Resumen: Un cumpleaños muy diferente. Se legaliza la situación ante el Ministerio de Magia de los chicos de la Casa Flotante. Testamentos en Gringotts. El E.D.H. y el grupo G.E.M.A. van a La Madriguera. Un cumpleaños con un compromiso formal. Se realiza una poción y se desata una tormenta._

_Nota: En este capítulo aparece la canción "Por Amor" del cantautor español José Luis Perales._

_**Cumpleaños, Testamentos y una Tormenta**_

El día 31 de julio amaneció con un Sol rojizo y una suave llovizna cubriendo la zona de Londres donde se encontraba el #12 de Grimmauld Place. Sólo habían dormido Jessica White, Neville Longbottom y Fred Weasley, que fueron obligados a hacerlo con pociones para dormir sin soñar porque habían sido lastimados seriamente.

A Harry no fue posible convencerlo de tomar aquella poción a pesar de no estar en buenas condiciones. Sólo se dejó curar por los pequeños Brown debido a su fuerte insistencia. No había sin embargo nadie allí con suficiente ánimo para obligarle a hacer algo que no quería… descansar.

Unas tres horas después de haber llegado allí se presentaron Molly y Arthur Weasley para saber de sus hijos, pues les había tomado ese tiempo esquivar las preguntas de los aurores sobre la ubicación de Harry y sus hijos. Les contaron a los que estaban en el antiguo cuartel que a todos los mortífagos apresados los habían conseguido inconscientes después de aquella extraña luz y los otros no habían vuelto a Privet Drive.

Harry ya lo sospechaba, por la sensación de rabia y frustración a gran escala que su cicatriz tenía un rato transmitiéndole.

Molly subió a la habitación donde se encontraba Fred a quedarse junto a su cama, después de verificar el estado de Ginny, Ron, George, Charlie y Bill.

Tonks permaneció sentada junto a Remus en la cocina, tomándole las manos entre las suyas en un gesto silencioso de apoyo. Habían dejado a Jessica en una habitación fuera de peligro, profundamente dormida.

Remus se estremecía eventualmente, su mente reviviendo una y otra vez el instante en que un cuerpo idéntico al de su primera esposa se interponía entre él y la maldición asesina. El recordarse a si mismo que no había sido Jennifer ni Angelica sino Angela la que lo había hecho sólo lo hacía sentirse peor, casi incapaz de respirar.

Nadie buscó a Aragorn y Angela en aquella madrugada desde que llegaron allí. Sólo se sentaron en silencio alrededor de la mesa.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana vieron entrar por la puerta de la cocina a un pálido y demacrado Aragorn. Todos se quedaron mirándolo, en sus rostros una silenciosa interrogante que flotaba en el aire angustioso de aquella mañana.

—Harry, Remus, a Angela le sería de mucha ayuda su compañía en este momento. Ya he hecho por ella cuanto podía. —dijo Aragorn en voz baja y suave.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Remus confuso.

—Está muy débil. Aún no está fuera de peligro. Si logra salvarse no sé cuánto tardará en recuperarse o qué secuelas le quedarán —le respondió Aragorn mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía del comedor—. Al estar Jessica en cama creo que el mejor apoyo para ella en este momento son ustedes. No quisiera que los niños la viesen aún. No hasta que esté a salvo.

—¿Está viva?... Pero ella recibió la Maldición Asesina. —preguntó en una voz apenas más alta que un susurro Tonks.

—Sí, está viva, aunque… está muy grave. —le respondió Aragorn. Se veía terrible.

—¡Aragorn! —exclamó Arwen preocupada apenas entró a la cocina y se le acercó rápidamente. Había estado pasando revista a sus "pacientes". También había obligado a Chris & Chris a tomar poción para dormir—. ¿Cómo está Angela? ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Ella aún está en peligro. He hecho cuanto he podido. —le respondió cerrando los ojos en un gesto visible de agotamiento y depresión.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry poniéndose en pie.

—Arriba, en la habitación que alguna vez ocupó Sirius Black. Fue el sitio de la casa que su débil energía me indicó cuando llegamos aquí. —respondió Aragorn. Parecía más débil a cada momento.

Harry salió rápidamente de la cocina rumbo a ese cuarto, seguido de Remus, Tonks, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Arthur, Bill y Charlie. No podían creer lo que sus ojos les mostraron cuando llegaron a la habitación. Angela estaba en el centro de aquella enorme cama, tan pálida y ojerosa que parecía más muerta que viva. Sin embargo el ritmo irregular de su respiración se podía percibir como signo de vida.

Harry se acercó lentamente a la cama. Parecía temeroso. Se quedó de pie a menos de dos pasos de la cama, inmóvil. Remus estaba a la misma distancia sólo que del otro lado de la cama. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a acercarse.

Todos permanecieron inmóviles, mirándola, durante casi quince minutos. En ese momento entró Arwen, que viéndolos a todos en ese estado se acercó a Angela pasando cerca de Remus, tomó una toalla que había en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, la humedeció y la puso suavemente en la frente de la chica. Luego dejó caer entre sus labios un par de gotas de un extraño líquido ambarino.

—Eowyn irá al cuartel para estar al pendiente con Faramir de todos los que han sido llevados allí. Yo cuidaré de Aragorn un rato. Por favor Harry, dale dos gotas de esto cada media hora. Remus, por favor está al pendiente que no le suba mucho la fiebre y que sólo permanezcan en la habitación menos de cuatro personas. Si la fiebre se incrementa notoriamente o pasa algo más búsquenme de inmediato. Sé que todos tienen preguntas pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta que ella esté fuera de peligro y Aragorn se restablezca un poco.

Dicho esto Arwen salió de la habitación, aunque antes posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Remus y luego sobre los de Harry, haciendo que ambos se sintiesen más relajados. Al ella salir del cuarto se acercaron a la cama y se sentaron en el borde, cada uno por el lado en el que se encontraba.

Fue Harry el primero en atreverse a tocarla en la mano. Después Remus tomó la toalla de su frente y, volviendo a humedecerla, limpió con cuidado el sudor de la cara de la chica para luego dejarla de nuevo sobre su frente.

Hermione se acercó a la cama por el lado en el que se encontraba Harry. De manera silenciosa y suave tomó la mano de Angela entre las suyas, dándole un suave apretón, luego acarició suavemente a Harry en un hombro y salió del cuarto. Uno a uno los otros que estaban en el cuarto repitieron el procedimiento, algunos con Harry y otros con Remus. Ninguno habló, sólo les transmitieron su apoyo mediante el gesto.

Las últimas en salir fueron Tonks y Ginny, que abrazaron y besaron casi simultáneamente a Remus y a Harry respectivamente, para luego salir del cuarto. Los ojos de Ginny y de Harry hablaron desde sus corazones lo que sus bocas y mentes no les dejaban decir desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

La fiebre de Angela comenzó a elevarse y empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles. Poco después de la hora del almuerzo subió bruscamente hasta hacerla convulsionar, ante lo cual Remus salió disparado a buscar a Arwen.

Ella les indicó a Harry y Remus que hiciesen algo que les pareció muy extraño pero la obedecieron. Mientras Harry y Remus sostenían apenas a Angela, cada uno de ellos por un lado distinto de la cama, con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra en sus manos, Arwen colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica en la zona de la coronilla y la otra en el centro del pecho.

Fue sólo cuestión de minutos, una gran luz blanca con cintas de luces de varios colores rodeó e inundó a los cuatro. Remus y Harry abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, sintiendo como una gran descarga de energía se movía por sus cuerpos, pero no dijeron ni hicieron nada para detener aquello.

Tan rápido como empezó terminó. Angela no sólo dejó de convulsionar sino que la fiebre casi desapareció. Sin embargo Arwen quedó en un estado muy cercano a la inconsciencia, teniendo que sacarla de allí Remus en brazos rumbo al cuarto donde ella descansaba con su esposo.

Justo en ese momento estaban llegando al pasillo que comunicaba aquellas habitaciones Eowyn y Faramir, quienes tomaron a su cuidado a Arwen y a Aragorn, turnándose para ir a visitar a Angela y los otros.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron y los señores Weasley se esforzaban en evitar que Chris & Chris entrasen a ver a Angela cuando despertaron. Cuando ya estaban desesperados, creyendo que no los podrían contener, Tonks que había estado con Jessica apareció frente a la puerta del cuarto de Angela.

—Niños, sé que están preocupados, pero el entrar allí no le hará ningún bien a Angela ni a ustedes. Jessica está dos cuartos más allá y no tardará mucho en despertar. Por favor, vamos a acompañarla nosotros tres mientras Remus y Harry ayudan a Angela. Así las dos se restablecerán más pronto.

No fueron sólo las palabras, sino la actitud y la mirada en los ojos de Tonks lo que llevó a los niños Brown a tomarle de las manos y dirigirse al cuarto de Jessica en silencio.

Poco después Molly les subió un par de bandejas con comida a Remus y a Harry. Sólo la persistencia de la señora Weasley los obligó a comer al menos la mitad de lo que les había llevado. Abajo en la mesa del comedor los demás habitantes de la casa también comieron poco, pues sentían que nada les pasaba con facilidad por la garganta.

Angela no volvió a tener fiebre. Cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde entreabrió pesadamente sus párpados, los cerró y los abrió un poco más. Harry y Remus la miraban atentamente sin decir ni hacer nada, cada uno tenía en sus manos una de ella.

—¡Feliz… Cumpleaños… Harry!... ¿Me regalas… un poco… de pastel de… cumpleaños? —le dijo Angela con voz apenas más alta que un susurro, mientras sonreía suavemente.

A sus acompañantes se les salieron las lágrimas que habían estado conteniendo desde que llegaron a Grimmauld, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Ya se… acabó… el pastel?… —bromeó Angela. Su voz demostraba su debilidad, sin embargo parecía decidida a levantarles el ánimo—. Entonces… tendréis que… compensarme… con una… barra grande… de chocolate.

—No te preocupes. El pastel de cumpleaños de Harry aún no lo hemos picado. Comerás todo el que quieras. —logró decirle Remus mientras se secaba con las manos las lágrimas del rostro, intentando calmarse.

—¿Cómo están… los demás? —preguntó Angela dejando de sonreír.

—Sólo algunos rasguños y moretones, nada de que preocuparse. Pasarán a verte apenas les avisemos que has despertado —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro, secándose también las lágrimas—. Iré a avisarles a todos.

—Gracias Harry —musitó Remus—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Angela? —le preguntó apenas escuchó que el joven salía del cuarto.

—Como si… el Expreso… de Hogwarts… repleto de… estudiantes… me hubiese… pasado… por encima… ¿Cómo es… que estoy… viva?… ¿Qué pasó… después que… me alcanzó… ese rayo?… ¿Cómo llegué… aquí?

—Al porqué estás viva no te sé responder. No debiste interponerte entre esa maldición y yo. Cuando te golpeó todos creímos que… —las palabras murieron en la boca de Remus.

—Eres el padre… de Jessica y… lo más cercano… a un padre… para mí… No podía dejar… que te asesinaran… Ni siquiera… lo pensé… Fue mi corazón… lo que me llevó… a llegar… a tiempo… de pararla con… mi cuerpo… Sólo supe con… todo mi ser… que no podía… permitirlo. —le replicó Angela. La voz era muy apagada y parecía tener problemas para respirar y hablar.

Justo en ese momento entraron a la habitación todos los que podían sostenerse en pie en la casa, a excepción de Chris & Chris porque Jessica también había despertado un poco antes que Angela. La estaban reteniendo para que no se levantase y no se le reabriese la herida que tenía en el abdomen.

—¡Angela! Nos tenías preocupados. —le contó un muy pálido y demacrado Aragorn acercándose a la cama donde ella se encontraba.

—Aragorn… ¿Cómo es que… estoy viva?… ¿Qué pasó… después que… me alcanzó… ese rayo?… ¿Cómo llegué… aquí?… Luces fatal. —le dijo pausadamente Angela, con la voz quebrada y la respiración muy irregular.

—El porqué estás viva es largo y complicado de explicar. Eso se los aclararemos luego. El hecho es que no sólo detuviste la maldición asesina y sobreviviste, sino que generaste con ayuda de otros un campo de energía tan violento que todos los mortífagos que no estaban atados mágicamente desaparecieron del lugar y el escudo antiaparición dejó de estar allí. —le contó pausadamente, comprendiendo perfectamente que lo mirase con expresión de no entender lo que le contaba. Eso le reafirmaba en buena parte sus sospechas.

»Cuando cesó la luz blanca entré al cuarto de Harry y te vi, sospeché lo que habría podido ocurrir, te tomé en mis brazos y te traje aquí. Te di un par de pociones y te transmití tanta energía y magia como me fue posible para estabilizarte. Por eso mi aspecto no es tan guapo como sueles decir, pequeña.

—Gracias Aragorn —Angela le dio una gran sonrisa. Sus párpados parecían pesarle toneladas, no podía mantenerlos abiertos. Le dolía muchísimo el pecho y hablar era para ella un esfuerzo casi insoportable—. Yo quiero… cantar el… cumpleaños… a Harry… pero… ¿Me despiertan… cuando vayan… a hacerlo?

—Claro que sí. No te preocupes por eso y descansa. Te vendremos a buscar. —le respondió Remus en voz suave. Cuando la vio cerrar los ojos le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Faramir ayudó a Aragorn a llegar a su habitación y Eowyn acompañó a Arwen. Uno a uno los demás fueron saliendo de la habitación, sólo quedaban en la misma Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Remus y Tonks.

—Profesor Lupin, Harry, vayan a descansar un poco. Ron y yo nos quedaremos con ella. —les planteó Hermione.

—Pero… —comenzó Harry.

—Por favor. —le susurró Ginny tomándole de la mano suavemente.

Él accedió sin protestar con la cabeza baja, evitando mirarla pero sin rechazarla. Se dejó llevar. Estaba agotado, física, mental y anímicamente.

—Remus, vamos. Ellos nos avisarán cualquier cosa. Además es mejor que vayamos a que hables con Jessica. Ella ha despertado y los niños difícilmente la están reteniendo en la cama. Oyó todo el alboroto que se armó en el pasillo cuando Harry salió a buscarnos. —le dijo Tonks y con suavidad lo sacó de allí.

Sólo el hablar con su padre tranquilizó a Jessica, quien ya se había logrado levantar de la cama apoyada en Chris & Chris. Los tres iban saliendo de la habitación cuando Remus y Tonks llegaron allí. Fue la voz de él, sus dulces y fuertes manos, lo que logró que volviese a la cama con la promesa que todos bajarían a cantarle el cumpleaños a Harry, incluida Angela.

A los niños los llevó Tonks hasta la habitación de Angela, los dejó allí y volvió a la de Jessica para recostar a su novio en otra cama que había en esa habitación. A petición de la chica se quedó allí a cuidarlos.

Cuando entraron Chris & Chris a la habitación de Angela lo hicieron silenciosos y muy lentamente, lo cual era muy extraño en ellos. Se acercaron a la cama pero, al igual que antes Harry y Remus, parecía que no se atrevían a llegar junto a Angela.

—Acercaos a ella tranquilos. Ya lo peor pasó. —les indicó Hermione en voz baja.

—Está tan pálida. —comentó con voz quebrada Christopher mientras los dos se sentaban en lados opuestos de la cama y le tomaban de las manos.

—Cuando Aragorn llegó con ella cargada en brazos… —susurró Christine y empezó a sollozar silenciosamente.

—Le dijimos del equipo de medimagia. Él nos dijo que esperásemos a los demás en la sala como ella nos había pedido, que él se ocuparía de ella. —terminó Christopher sollozando también.

Los niños no habían dejado de curar y ayudar a todos desde que habían llegado a Grimmauld. Habían ido luego con las Dunedains a la que había sido la casa de sus padres para ayudar allí también, regresaron y tomaron la poción para dormir sin soñar sin protestar demasiado cuando Arwen les prometió llevarlos con Jessica al despertar.

No se habían atrevido a preguntar por Angela o Aragorn. Al despertar fueron al cuarto de Jessica a acompañarla llevados por Tonks, después de los frustrados intentos para entrar al de Angela. No habían podido llorar. Se comportaron como unos pequeños adultos hasta ese momento. Pero al ver a Angela allí y sospechar lo ocurrido empezaron a hacerlo lo más silenciosamente que podían, sin poder contenerse.

Hermione y Ron los ayudaron a acostarse junto a Angela a un gesto de la primera, acomodándolos suavemente para que la acompañasen sin lastimarla. Allí se quedaron acurrucados, acariciándola suavemente como si tuviesen miedo que pudiesen llegar a romperla. Sollozaban suavemente. Poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron con los tres. Le seguían dando las gotas a Angela. Los dos se miraban con grandes interrogantes en sus ojos pero no se atrevían a decir nada. Entendieron que tendrían que esperar.

A las diez de la noche entraron Eowyn y Faramir a la habitación mirando con una gran sonrisa a los cuatro que estaban despiertos.

—Vayan bajando. Ya hemos preparado la sorpresa para Harry. —les dijo Eowyn en voz baja, acariciándole con ternura la cabeza al niño.

—Pero. —susurró Christopher mirando a Angela.

—Nosotros la despertaremos y la llevaremos abajo. Hermione, Ron, cuando todo esté listo suban por él. Ginny lo está acompañando. Inventen algo para que no sospeche.

Cuando Harry bajó al comedor de la mano de su ex novia, escoltado por sus mejores amigos, estaba preocupado. No habían querido decirle nada. Sólo que Aragorn estaba abajo en la cocina esperándolos. Estaban muy serios.

Todo estaba muy silencioso. Aquella extraña casa estaba muy distinta a como él la recordaba. Angela le había pedido permiso en su segundo encuentro en la Casa Flotante para "hacer algunos pequeños cambios en la decoración" y él había accedido.

Cuando había llegado allí, con todo lo ocurrido, no prestó atención a nada a su alrededor. Pero ahora mientras bajaba las escaleras lo observaba en detalle, con una mezcla de extrañeza por como se veía ahora y angustia por quien había hecho todo aquello.

Las cabezas de los elfos que "adornaban" las escaleras ya no estaban, tampoco el cuadro de la señora Black. La casa no estaba tan tétrica como la última vez que había estado allí. No es que fuese ahora agradable, aún habían muchas cosas raras alrededor, pero definitivamente estaba mucho mejor. Inclusive le sorprendió ver algunas flores en jarrones de colores claros repartidas por la casa. Sólo había visto algo parecido cuando Sirius la había decorado con ayuda de todos para la navidad.

Ginny tuvo que halarle con suavidad de la mano cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cocina. Se había quedado ligeramente petrificado. _"¿Qué me dirá ahora el señor Aragorn? ¿Habrá pasado algo más?"_, se preguntó inquieto. Al abrirse la puerta se quedó de una pieza. No podía creer lo que veía.

—¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!! — gritaron de pie y a una sola voz Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Christine, Christopher, Luna, Remus, Nymph (como habían empezado a llamar a Tonks los niños sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, habiendo contagiado a todos los del E.D.H. y la O.D.F.), Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, George, Alastor, Kingsley, Hagrid, Minerva, Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir, mientras desde unos asientos y en voz baja los acompañaban Neville, Jessica, Fred, Aragorn y Angela.

En la cocina flotaban miles de velas mágicamente. Estaba mucho más amplia de lo que él la podía recordar (seguramente por medio de magia), totalmente adornada con globos, cintas de colores y dos pancartas con "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry" y la otra "Bienvenido al Mundo de los Adultos". En el centro de la mesa había un gran pastel de cumpleaños.

Ron y Hermione tuvieron que terminar de empujar a su amigo para obligarlo a entrar, mientras Ginny lo arrastraba de la mano hacia el centro de la mesa frente a la torta. Todos lo miraban muy sonrientes.

—Yo no… ¿Cómo es que…? —Harry no lograba reaccionar aún.

—Lo teníamos todo preparado desde hace varios días. —le contó Christine sonriente.

—No pensarías que dejaríamos pasar esta vez tu cumpleaños sin una celebración adecuada. —le dijo George con una mirada de picardía en su rostro que no le pasó desapercibida a la señora Weasley.

—No todos los días llegas a la mayoría de edad. — completó Fred con la misma mirada desde su silla.

—Así que con la ayuda de Chris & Chris, Nymph, Fred y yo decidimos darle el toque especial… —continuó George.

—… a la magnífica celebración que estaba preparando la señora Weasley. —siguió Christine con la misma sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—Es por ello que luego de cantarte el cumpleaños y picar la torta pasaremos al salón para darte tus regalos. —completó Christopher con la misma sonrisa.

—Ustedes no habrán… —comenzó a regañarlos la señora Weasley.

—Tranquila Molly. Ellos me han consultado y mostrado todo lo que han preparado. —la interrumpió su esposo intentando tranquilizarla.

—Además no somos tan locos para generar problemas justo ahora, mamá. —dijo George mirando significativamente a los que estaban sentados.

—Eso espero. —replicó con el ceño fruncido la aludida.

Recordaba perfectamente la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chris & Chris que habían hecho allí, el 7 de julio. No había sido muy pacífica en cuanto a las bromas.

La idea fue de Nymph, que les había preguntado su propia fecha de cumpleaños así como la de Angela y Jessica. Remus estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y las ayudó a preparar todo sin que ellos sospechasen. Su hija cocinó y ellos decoraron. Fue una fiesta llena de caramelos y serpentinas, así como bromas cortesía de los gemelos Weasley. Todos los del E.D.H., los cuatro del G.E.M.A. que estaban con ellos y algunos miembros de la O.D.F. que pasaron por allí la disfrutaron. Esa noche les llegó la carta de Hogwarts a los niños que no cabían de la felicidad.

—No podíamos… dejar de celebrar… adecuadamente… tu mayoría… de edad, Harry —afirmó Angela en voz suave—. La vida… ha de tener… momentos felices… que vivir y… recordar.

A una sola voz, dirigidos por la señora Weasley, le cantaron el cumpleaños con las caras sonrientes. A Harry los ojos le brillaban como dos esmeraldas relucientes. Jamás había celebrado su cumpleaños. Nunca lo había pasado con sus amigos alegres y, después de lo ocurrido, no hubiese soñado con vivir aquello. No después que el año pasado la celebración se había echado a perder por tristes noticias.

—Pide un deseo, Harry —le dijo Jessica muy sonriente al terminar de cantar—. Y apaga las diecisiete velitas para que se cumpla.

Harry deseó en silencio, de todo corazón, que aquella felicidad que se vivía en ese momento en aquel lugar pudiese repetirse muchas veces sin la sombra de Voldemort, luego apagó todas las velas con un gran soplo. Todos le aplaudieron y la señora Weasley, Hermione y Eowyn le ayudaron a picar el pastel y repartir los trozos con jugo de calabaza.

En ese momento Shacklebolt se acercó a Harry y le entregó un sobre con el sello del Ministerio. Al abrirlo pudo leer:

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Debido a que en el día de hoy ha alcanzado usted la mayoría de edad según la ley mágica queremos felicitarle e informarle que a partir de recibir esta comunicación puede usted hacer magia fuera del colegio, dentro de los límites legales establecidos. También le recordamos que el Examen de Aparición podrá usted tomarlo el día 6 de agosto a las dos de la tarde en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos del Ministerio._

_El lunes 4 de agosto a las dos y media de la tarde deberá presentarse en Gringotts para la lectura de los testamentos de sus padres, su padrino y el director del colegio, para tomar formalmente derecho sobre sus posesiones como adulto._

_Espero que esté bien._

_Sinceramente,_

_Anastasia Jones_

_Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica_

_Ministerio de Magia_

El leer el segundo párrafo le produjo un nudo en la garganta. Sin poder evitarlo levantó sus ojos para mirar primero a Remus y luego a Angela.

—Vamos al salón para que abras tus regalos y veas las sorpresitas que te hemos traído. —le sugirió George sonriente.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron llevaron a Harry a la sala, quien había guardado la carta del Ministerio en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Remus llevó cargada a Jessica, acompañado por Nymph. Faramir cargó en brazos a Angela. Arwen le sirvió de apoyo a Aragorn quien pasó el brazo derecho sobre sus hombros, sonriente. Eowyn y Luna ayudaron a Neville, mientras entre Arthur y Charlie llevaban a Fred. El ambiente sin embargo estaba lleno de risas suaves.

Allí sobre una mesa había un montón de paquetes con envoltorios y lazos de diversos tamaños, formas y colores. En otra mesa estaban varias bandejas con dulces, galletas y bromas de Sortilegios Weasley.

Cuando la mayoría se sentó en varias sillas y butacas alrededor de las mesas y de Harry, que se había sentado en el piso para abrir sus regalos, Christine, Christopher, George y Tonks empezaron a montar una "pequeña obra de teatro sobre las aventuras de tres chicos y una profesora en Hogwarts", plagada de travesuras y gastándose bromas entre ellos con lo traído de la tienda de los gemelos ante las risas de todos incluida la señora Weasley, que no se esperaba aquello.

Al concluir estaban los cuatro rodeados de plumas de canario, riéndose con ganas del aspecto que presentaban entre ellos. Se pararon de frente en el miniescenario que habían montado junto a una pared y con las manos unidas hicieron una leve reverencia, la cual arrancó las carcajadas y los aplausos de todos los presentes.

—Harry, esta pequeña obra de teatro es el regalo que Christopher y yo preparamos… —comenzó Christine.

—… para ti con ayuda de Nymph, Fred y George. —siguió Christopher.

—Originalmente éramos cuatro chicos y una profesora… —les siguió George.

—… pero así ha resultado mejor para Nymph… —siguió Christine.

—… porque ha recibido más bromas. —terminó George.

—Gracias a los cinco. Nunca había visto una obra de teatro pero creo que ha sido muy original. Me he divertido muchísimo. —les aseguró Harry.

Los demás regalos fueron muy variados.

Los gemelos le regalaron un paquete de Sortilegios Weasley. Al abrirlo leyó una pequeña nota que decía:

_La otra parte del regalo te la explicamos en nuestra próxima reunión del E.D.H._

Apenas terminar de leerla estalló transformándose en muchas mariposas pequeñas de colores que sobrevolaron por la sala durante unos minutos antes de desaparecer.

Hermione le regaló un práctico morral mágico en el que se podía transportar muchas cosas sin sentir su peso. Aunque por fuera siempre mostraba el aspecto de un bulto escolar a medio llenar por dentro podía contener una biblioteca completa, según la nota que le acompañaba.

—Hermione, es… estupendo. Muchísimas gracias.

—Pensé que te sería de utilidad para cuando quisieses salir de paseo. —le dijo ella lanzándole una mirada significativa, a lo que él asintió.

Ron le regaló "Historia de los equipos de Quidditch de Hogwarts". Allí aparecían todos los equipos, sus integrantes y las jugadas más famosas de los últimos doscientos años. Con un pequeño trozo de papel estaba marcada una página. Cuando Harry abrió el libro por allí para ver de qué se trataba se consiguió con una gran foto donde aparecían su padre y su padrino con túnicas del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, acompañados de otros cinco jóvenes que Harry supuso serían sus compañeros.

—Ron, esto es… Gracias amigo. —le dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes.

—Supuse que te gustaría. —le respondió Ron con una gran sonrisa.

Remus y Nymph le regalaron una colección con tres libros gruesos titulada "Hechizos Avanzados de Ataque y Defensa para Aurores". Encontró una nota adherida al primer libro que decía:

_Tú y tus amigos se desenvolvieron admirablemente en Hogwarts en el último ataque. Como sospechamos que no se estarán quietos, y que probablemente no han estado practicando sólo Occlumancia con Angela, quisimos hacerte llegar esto para que complementes lo que sea que estén haciendo. Una vez más te decimos que puedes confiar en nosotros. Aunque no puedas decirnos lo que hacías con el profesor Dumbledore cuenta con nuestro apoyo incondicional para lo que necesites._

_Nymph Tonks y Remus Lupin._

Apenas terminó de leer la nota los miró agradeciéndoles con una sonrisa, además de dar una cabezadita en señal de aceptación sobre lo que le habían escrito.

Jessica y Angela le regalaron un álbum de fotos. En la primera página podía leerse la siguiente dedicatoria:

_Sabemos que al finalizar tu primer año Hagrid te regaló uno con fotos de tus padres que recabó entre sus amigos._

_Sin embargo, en ninguna de ellas podían aparecer nuestras madres porque cuando hicimos el sello de la casa lo hicimos mal y toda prueba física de la existencia de Jennifer y Angelica White fue borrada de los dos mundos. Sólo quedaron las fotos y cartas que estaban en la casa de las gemelas._

_Lo hemos preparado con mucho cariño para ti. Así verás por primera vez los rostros de ellas junto al de tus padres, tu padrino y el de papá Remus. Al pie de cada foto hemos colocado una breve descripción y una fecha aproximada._

_A la mitad del álbum conseguirás como última foto la que nos tomamos en los jardines de Hogwarts, cerca del lago, en la última reunión del E.D.H. gracias a la distracción que nos brindaron Peeves y sir Nicholas. Las otras hojas están en blanco para que tú las completes con lo que quieras._

_Te queremos mucho,_

_Jessica y Angela._

Cuando lo abrió vio muchas fotos en que aparecían Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Angelica, Jennifer, los padres de Neville, el profesor Dumbledore más joven, así como otros miembros de la O.D.F.

—Gracias, es muy especial —les aseguró con una sonrisa. Dudó un momento, pero la curiosidad que tenía era mucha para contenerse—. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

—Claro Harry. Pregunta lo que quieras. —respondió Jessica.

—No es que desee tenerla, pero he notado que en ninguna de estas fotos aparece la rata traidora de Pettigrew como si aparece en casi todas las otras que tengo de mis padres. —dijo Harry con una expresión entre desconcierto y agrado.

—Eso es… porque mamá… lo detestaba… desde el mismo… momento que lo… conoció… al entrar… a Hogwarts… y hechizó su… cámara para que… no saliese en… ninguna foto… que fuese tomada… con ella. —le respondió Angela. Su voz aún era baja y su respiración irregular.

—Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla. Era muy lista al igual que su hija y su sobrina. —afirmó Harry y les sonrió, mientras las dos se ruborizaban.

Los señores Weasley le habían regalado la torta de cumpleaños y la comida de la fiesta.

Charlie le regaló, en su nombre y el de su novia, un diente de dragón y un estuche para su varita hecho con piel de dragón.

Bill le entregó en nombre de su prometida y el suyo propio una agenda mágica contable. Ante la expresión interrogante de Harry le dijo riéndose:

—Créeme, la vas a necesitar. Cuando vayas a Gringotts el próximo lunes lo entenderás. Te ayudará a saber en cada momento cómo están tus cuentas y ponerte en contacto directamente con la persona que designes para que las lleve. Pero no te diré más nada ahora, ya el lunes me entenderás.

Hagrid le regaló una gran manta que parecía hecha de piel de unicornios. Cuando levantó la cara anonadado hacia su amigo gigante este sonriente le dijo:

—Te mantendrá abrigado si algún día pasas la noche en un sitio descampado. La hice con las pieles de los pobres unicornios que fueron atacados hace tiempo en el Bosque Prohibido. El profesor Dumbledore me permitió conservarlas cuando le dije que las quería para prepararte un regalo. Pero fue hasta que el profesor Mithrandir me ayudó que pude arreglarlas adecuadamente.

Todos los presentes los miraban sorprendidos. Era de un blanco brillante, aunque parecía tener un leve tono azulado.

La profesora McGonagall le regaló un libro que sorprendió muchísimo a Harry: "La Animagia y Transformaciones Avanzadas". La nota que le acompañaba decía:

_Espero que mejores en esta rama de la magia tan importante._

_Por medio de una carta el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te entregase algunas cosas que se encuentran en el despacho, por lo tanto te espero en la dirección del colegio tan pronto como termine el Banquete de Bienvenida._

_También quiero que hablemos sobre el viaje que hicieron esa noche y una petición que me dejó en dicha carta._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Después de leer la nota Harry se limitó a mirarla desconcertado y asentir.

Eowyn y Faramir le regalaron una especie de maletín de mano para caballero. Intrigado Harry lo abrió y pudo ver como se convertía en un pequeño escritorio con multitud de pequeñas pociones e ingredientes para prepararlas etiquetados y organizados, así como redomas vacías.

—Esperamos que te sea de utilidad. —le dijo ella sonriente, apretando feliz su abrazo a su esposo al verlo asentir.

Arwen y Aragorn le regalaron una extraña pieza que parecía hecha de piedra granítica, pero muy liviana, en forma de estrella de siete puntas. Estaba escrita en lo que conformaba los brazos con caracteres similares a los que había visto en el marco de la puerta de La Casa Flotante. En cada punta había una pequeña gema del tamaño de una snitch. Todas eran de diferentes colores: violeta, azul, verde, amarillo, anaranjado, rojo y blanca leche. En el centro de la estrella había una gran piedra transparente esférica de unas cinco pulgadas de diámetro. Parecía agua al tacto.

Ante la mirada interrogante de todos Aragorn soltó una carcajada y Arwen le dio un golpecito en el brazo con una sonrisa.

—Es una tradición entre los Dunedains que al llegar a la mayoría de edad se reciba de sus padres el sello de nuestra raza con las siete piedras para sanar e iluminar —empezó él a explicarles—. Jennifer y Angelica eran mis hermanas menores, pues yo soy hijo de Luthien con un mago que falleció cuando yo tenía tres años y Eowyn un año, antes que mamá conociese a Albus Dumbledore. La última vez que vi a las gemelas me dijeron que ellas te consideraban un hijo, además que eres ahijado de Angelica, así que Arwen y yo decidimos que tú tendrías que recibir una Estrella Dunedain.

—Yo… No sé que decirles. —tartamudeó Harry.

—¿Ustedes son tíos nuestros? —preguntó Jessica a Aragorn y Eowyn. Fue en ese momento que todos vieron la expresión que tenían ella, Angela, Christine y Christopher de total desconcierto.

—Sí, así es. Pero nos enteramos hasta hace poco en la dirección del colegio, el día que nos presentamos ante la profesora McGonagall y el señor Mithrandir dijo que ustedes eran hijas de Angelica y Jennifer. Con aquello del sello nosotros, al igual que papá Albus, no sabíamos quiénes eran ustedes. Sólo sabíamos que tenían sangre Dunedain para haber podido acceder a la casa de las gemelas. Fue el señor Mithrandir el que nos contactó para su entrenamiento. Habíamos estado buscando hasta ahora la forma de hablarlo con ustedes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la respuesta de Aragorn.

—Harry, te falta un regalo por abrir. —le indicó Arwen con una sonrisa, tanto para romper el silencio como porque sabía de quién era. Ella se lo había ayudado a preparar.

Al quitarle el vistoso papel rojo con lazo dorado en que estaba envuelto todos pudieron ver una cajita de madera con el dibujo de un fénix en su tapa superior. Al abrirla una pequeña pelotita salió volando. Él la atrapó rápidamente con sus reflejos de buscador. Se quedó quieta, con las alas guardadas, a pesar de que él abrió de nuevo los dedos para mirarla. Había sentido algo extraño al tacto. Al observarla pudo ver que la snitch tenía en altorrelieve un fénix que sujetaba dos escobas entre sus garras. Su plumaje era rojo como el pelo de Ginny mientras sus ojos eran dos pequeñas gemas verdes.

—Es la que atrapé en el último juego de quidditch —explicó ella mirándolo a los ojos—. Los gemelos me ayudaron con las piedras al pagarme unos días de trabajo en su tienda y la señora Arwen con el grabado.

Sus ojos quedaron atrapados en los de su hermosa pelirroja. El mundo alrededor dejó simplemente de existir para ellos. Sin palabras sus ojos mostraban sus almas, dejando ver el inmenso amor que se tenían, el dolor de la separación, el miedo de él a perderla, la seguridad de ella de que siempre estarían juntos y nada podría separarlos. Hablaron todo lo que no habían sido capaces de expresar con sus voces desde el día del funeral de Albus Dumbledore, sin emitir un solo sonido por sus bocas. Dos corazones unidos en uno solo por lazos invisibles e irrompibles.

Todos los miraban. Fue la profesora McGonagall quien rompió el hechizo.

—Señorita Weasley. Espero que sepa usted que es ilegal el sustraer material del colegio.

—Profesora… yo… —tartamudeó Ginny con la cabeza agachada.

Ella lo sabía. Había retenido aquel día la pelota después del partido para mostrársela a Harry cuando le encontrase luego del partido. Después del beso en La Sala Común de Gryffindor salió con él a dar un paseo por el castillo en el que él se le declaró. Aquello sacó de su cabeza la pequeña pelotita. Sólo cuando regresó a su habitación volvió a recordarla y decidió guardarla para regalársela a Harry para su cumpleaños.

Tres días atrás Arwen había ido a La Madriguera para hablar con ella a solas. Le dijo que debido a sus dones como Dunedain sabía el sentimiento que la unía con Harry, que siguiera manteniendo la fe y la esperanza. Cuando le preguntó por el regalo ella le habló de la snitch y las pequeñas esmeraldas que sus hermanos le habían dado en pago por su trabajo. Ella ya tenía la idea del altorrelieve, pero fue Arwen quien lo hizo porque la chica no tenía seguridad con el hechizo y no quería alterar la magia de la snitch.

—Profesora, ha sido mi culpa. Yo asumiré… —comenzó Harry.

—Debido a que me he enterado estando fuera del colegio obviaré lo que he escuchado aquí —lo interrumpió la profesora McGonagall—. Sólo espero que no vuelva a repetirse. —agregó con tono suave.

Cuando Ginny y Harry levantaron sus cabezas y la miraron pudieron ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, soltando ambos el aire que habían retenido.

Chris & Chris comenzaron a charlar con Fred. Pronto todo el salón se llenó de conversaciones y risas.

Minutos después Faramir subía lo más disimuladamente posible a Angela en brazos en compañía de Eowyn. Su respiración era muy irregular y empezaba a tener fiebre de nuevo.

Una media hora después fueron llevados a sus habitaciones Jessica por Remus y Tonks, Aragorn por Arwen y George, Fred por Arthur y Charlie, Neville por Bill.

Sólo transcurrió media hora más antes que la señora Weasley diese la orden "Todos a la cama", a la que nadie se opuso. Todos estaban felices pero agotados.

Al llegar Ginny a la habitación que compartía con Hermione y Luna las tres amigas se abrazaron en silencio, intentando con aquél gesto de apoyo acallar la tristeza de sus almas. Luego se acercaron a la pequeña Christine y la arroparon.

Habían reído y disfrutado, intentando darle ánimos a Harry y los que estaban lastimados y débiles. Pero no podían dejar de pensar que había sido muy distinto a la celebración que habían hecho dos días atrás en La Casa Flotante por el cumpleaños de Neville, donde los gemelos pelirrojos y los de pelo castaño oscuro le habían gastado muchas bromas al cumpleañero.

El estrafalario regalo de Luna para ambos estaba allí, en la habitación en la que los chicos dormían en la casa de las gemelas, donde lo había subido un muy sonrojado castaño con su varita acompañado de un chico de pelo negro que aún miraba aquello sin creérselo y un pelirrojo muy divertido burlándose de ambos en voz baja.

Jamás podrían olvidar la seriedad con la que la rubia descubrió las estatuas: una con Harry montando sobre un colacuerno húngaro, mientras con su varita apuntaba hacia un basilisco; en la otra Neville montaba sobre un Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados (eso le explicó ella que era aquella cosa al castaño cuando le preguntó), apuntándole con su varita a una mortífaga de pelo negro con el rostro cubierto; en medio de los dos había una esfera rota en el piso de la cual salía humo.

Según les explicó la rubia a todos los atónitos espectadores era su forma de expresarles su admiración a los dos combatientes que habían permanecido de pie hasta el final durante el enfrentamiento en el Departamento de Misterios, así como también eran los que habían destruido la profecía que Voldemort quería y los dos valientes en enfrentar lo que los demás consideraban increíble, como el regreso del que la mayoría temía tan solo nombrar.

Sólo las miradas amenazantes de Jessica, Angela y Hermione a Fred, George y Ron habían contenido a los tres varones Weasley en sus burlas, mientras Christine y Christopher les pedían a Ginny y Luna que les contasen lo ocurrido aquél día con lujo de detalles. En las caras de los dos chicos se hubiese podido cocinar por el relato de la rubia. La pelirroja apenas si lograba contener la risa, apoyando a su amiga en una pequeña revancha contra el pelinegro que se empeñaba en mantenerse alejado de ella.

Y ahora, esa noche después de lo ocurrido en Privet Drive, sentía que el nudo en su pecho era enorme y los ojos le escocían con las ganas de llorar. Después de dar mil vueltas en la cama intentando inútilmente quedarse dormida se levantó. Tomó pluma y pergamino y se sentó a escribirle a su amado, sabiendo que sus compañeras tampoco podían dormir y no era ella quien las desvelaba. Les agradecía que permanecieron en sus camas y no le preguntaron qué escribía a esas horas de la madrugada.

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta y guardarla en el sobre se quedó mirándolo, indecisa, recordando sus esmeraldas. Suspiró y llamó en voz baja a _Ares_ para que se lo entregase apenas se levantase. Luego regresó una vez más a su cama a la inútil tarea de intentar dormir.

Al amanecer de aquél viernes 1 de agosto lo primero que vio Harry luego de abrir los ojos, habiendo podido dormir ese par de horas porque tomó poción para dormir sin soñar, fue al pequeño fénix de Ginny con un sobre entre sus patas. Lo tomó con cuidado después de hacerle señas al ave para que permaneciese en silencio. No quería despertar a Christopher, a Ron y a George, que compartían cuarto con él esa noche. Sentado en la cama lo abrió.

_En tus esmeraldas el dolor se reflejó_

_cuando a tu lado llegué ayer_

_En tus ojos mi amor por ti vibró_

_En tus gestos tu temor pude ver_

_Cuando en esa casa nos rodearon,_

_aquellos que dañarte querían,_

_los lazos del amor me ataron_

_a ti aún más fuerte vida mía_

_Con tu cuerpo te interpusiste_

_para que no me lastimaran_

_Con tu amor me protegiste_

_para que no me dañaran_

_Sufrí tanto al oírte sufrir,_

_supliqué que alguien les detuviese_

_Cuando la pared cedió sentí revivir_

_porque una huida se nos permitiese_

_Como líder en mi confiaste_

_para proteger a los lastimados_

_Con los que no podían defenderse me dejaste_

_para intentar con los demás salvarnos_

_Cuando entraron al cuarto luchando por detenerles,_

_mis instintos de lucha se acrecentaron_

_Peleé con mi mejor destreza para defenderles_

_a los que siempre a ti te lastimaron_

_Tú me habías pedido que de su lado no me fuera_

_Tú me dijiste que de ellos no me apartara_

_Una vez más actuaste con gran nobleza_

_Comprendí y luché para que no los lastimaran_

_Cuando con tu cuerpo evitaste que a tu tía maltrataran_

_Cuando aquél rayo verde la sala atravesaba_

_Cuando tus ojos por el temor de perderlo brillaban_

_Cuando ella se interpuso tus palabras me alanceaban_

_Fui una de las primeras que de allí pediste sacaran_

_Tus esmeraldas un gran dolor y amor mostraban_

_De mis ojos no permití las lágrimas escaparan_

_No podía incrementar tu pena que mis sentidos palpaban_

_Ahora mi corazón grita que te amo Harry Potter_

_Y mi razón dice te entiendo, pero dejarte no me pidas_

_Simplemente, perdóname, no puedo_

Harry guardó la carta en el sobre con manos temblorosas, escondiéndola en el fondo de su baúl con las otras. Se fue a asearse mientras infinidad de imágenes de lo vivido en Privet Drive y el día anterior golpeaban incesantemente sus pensamientos, apretando el nudo en su pecho hasta ahogarlo. Con sus temores haciéndole ver otras cosas, una vez más. Al ver como estaba todo en la planta baja llamó a sus tres pequeños amigos.

Volvió al cuarto y empezó un fuerte debate consigo mismo sobre responderle a la pelirroja que amaba, pero no se sintió con fuerzas para hacer lo que debía. Tomó otro poco de poción para dormir un par de horas más. Tal vez un poco recuperado físicamente podría cumplir una vez más con lo que debía hacer, en contra de lo que quería.

Ese día todos se despertaron y levantaron a la hora del almuerzo. Cuando la señora Weasley bajó a preparar la comida para luego limpiar e irse a su casa se consiguió con todo limpio en la planta baja de la casa. Al entrar en la cocina vio a Dotty, Wykers y Dobby con la mesa casi dispuesta.

—¿Quiénes…? ¿Cómo…? —intentó preguntar.

—Señora Weasley, mi nombre es Dobby. Ellos son Dotty y Wykers. Somos tres elfos domésticos libres amigos del señor Harry Potter. Estamos aquí para ayudarle en lo que usted disponga.

Entonces la señora Weasley recordó lo que alguna vez había oído a sus hijos sobre aquél elfo amigo de Harry y de los que habían nombrado los niños.

—Yo… Gracias por ayudarme a limpiar. Quiero ver lo que han preparado si no les importa. Estoy acostumbrada a ser yo quien prepara la comida, quisiera por lo menos supervisarla.

—Claro señora Weasley. Como ya Dobby le ha dicho estamos a sus órdenes.

Fue así como estaba un pequeño banquete servido cuando bajaron la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia. A los que estaban aún en cama les subieron las bandejas Dotty y la señora Weasley mientras Dobby y Wykers atendían a los demás.

Remus obligó a Jessica a comer toda la bandeja cuando la vio renuente a terminarla.

Chris & Chris buscaron a Harry para que obligase a Angela a comer, pues sólo quería tomar la gelatina y el jugo. Regresaron a su cuarto con él, acompañados de Ginny, Ron y Hermione, los cuatro dispuestos a no dejarla en paz hasta que no se comiese todo, diciéndole que aquella era una pequeña revancha por como los trataba en los entrenamientos. Ante esto ella miró a los niños Brown con el ceño fruncido y les dijo claramente que cuando estuviese restablecida se encargaría de ellos. Ninguno le creyó pues sus ojos grises brillaban con alegría.

A final de tarde, antes que los Weasley regresasen a La Madriguera y luego que Arthur, Nymph y Kingsley volviesen de reportarse al Ministerio se reunieron nuevamente todos en el salón.

El hombre de pelo castaño y ojos color aguamarina tenía mejor aspecto y sabía que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin dar una explicación de lo ocurrido.

—Aragorn, ya estamos todos aquí. Quisiéramos que nos explicases lo ocurrido en casa de los tíos de Harry con Angela, ya que al parecer sólo ustedes cuatro saben qué ocurrió allí. —preguntó Remus como guía de la O.D.F. y uno de los más interesados en saber lo que había pasado esa madrugada.

—En realidad Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y yo sólo tenemos una idea bastante aproximada de lo ocurrido. Pero para aclarar totalmente lo que pasó allí es necesario que Angela nos diga primero cómo fue ella a parar en la trayectoria de esa maldición. Ninguno de nosotros estaba allí y es muy importante que lo diga en sus propias palabras para poder confirmar nuestras sospechas y entonces dar la explicación que quieren oír. —le respondió Aragorn.

—Harry, Remus… Luna, Ginny… y yo estábamos… en la habitación… en que dormía Harry… mientras vivía con… sus tíos protegiendo… a Jessica y a Neville… que estaban casi… inconscientes y… al primo y los tíos… de Harry… —le respondió Angela en voz suave y pausada. Su ritmo respiratorio, aunque era mucho mejor al del día anterior, aún era irregular. De vez en cuando se veían signos de dolor en su rostro —. Había nueve o diez… mortífagos allí y… aunque hasta que… subieron las escaleras… no habían usado… la Maldición Asesina… Bellatrix Lestrange y… los que la… acompañaban… empezaron a hacerlo.

»Yo sostenía en… ese momento un… escudo sobre… Jessica y Neville… Cuando vi a… Harry interponerse… en un cruciatus… que iba dirigido… a su tía… dejé a Luna… sosteniendo el escudo… e iba a ayudarlo… En ese momento… Rodolphus Lestrange… que era quien… lo torturaba… escuchó a su… esposa lanzar la… Maldición Asesina… y suspendió la… maldición torturadora… contra Harry.

»Fue cuestión… de segundos… Sólo pude ver… lateralmente… que un rayo… verde se dirigía… hacia Remus Lupin… el padre de Jessica… y lo más cercano… a un padre… para mí… No podía dejar… que lo asesinaran… Mi mente estaba… en blanco… Fue mi corazón… lo que me impulsó… a aparecerme a tiempo… de pararla con… mi cuerpo… mi mente… mi magia y… mi energía.

»Sólo supe… con todo… mi ser… que no… podía… permitirlo… que aquello… que estaba… ocurriendo… tenía que… ser detenido… Sólo vi una… luz verde que… me rodeaba e… intentaba… penetrarme… al mismo… tiempo que… sentí que… algo brotaba… de mí… Eso es… todo lo que… recuerdo.

Después de unos minutos, en que los cuatro Dunedains se miraban entre si impresionados y preocupados, Aragorn comenzó a hablar.

—Harry, ¿tú también pensabas y sentías en ese momento que debías detener aquello?

—Sí, claro, con todo mi ser. Pero yo no… —intentó responderle, pero se detuvo al verlo levantar una mano indicándole que aguardase.

—No sé si todos los presentes lo sepan pero hace un par de semanas, mientras Angela estaba enseñándole Occlumancia a Harry, él revivió en su mente lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio de Magia, y ella lo vivió a través del recuerdo de él. Debido a lo fuerte que fue para ambos el ver caer a Sirius Black a través del Velo de la Muerte, y que ambos se encontraban débiles física y mentalmente, fluyó desde ambos no sólo su magia sino una gran cantidad de energía debido al lazo afectivo que a los dos los unía con Sirius.

»Ese choque los noqueó fuertemente a ambos, siendo más evidente en Angela porque estaba mal por un entrenamiento fallido con el señor Elrond. El estado de mi sobrina nos hizo sospechar a los cuatro lo sucedido. Lo que no les dijimos entonces es que cuando ese tipo de choques de magia y energía se presentan simultáneamente generan un lazo, el cual puede llegar a volverse muy fuerte si algo lo termina de afianzar.

»Cuando los dos pensaron y sintieron con todo su ser que debían detener aquello activaron inconscientemente ese incipiente lazo. Angela, por ser la que estaba en mejores condiciones físicas en ese instante y haber recibido entrenamiento en Magia Antigua, fue quien apareció frente a Remus y recibió el impacto de la maldición en su cuerpo, en el mismo momento en que se estaba desprendiendo de ambos a través de ese lazo un flujo incontrolado de energía. Fue eso lo que frenó parcialmente a la maldición y por eso es que ella logró sobrevivir.

»Como Harry que era la otra parte del incipiente lazo no estaba recibiendo ninguna maldición en ese momento, y Remus que era el protegido tampoco, la energía siguió fluyendo a gran velocidad y eso fue lo que ocasionó la luz que todos vimos como una manifestación física de la energía que se soltó sin control.

»Todos los mortífagos desaparecieron y el escudo antidesaparición se rompió porque el pensamiento de ambos no se limitaba a detener el asesinato. Los dos querían "detener aquello" y eso era todo el ataque. No tengo idea de a dónde enviaron a los mortífagos o en que condiciones.

»Cuando entré a la habitación y vi a Angela con su verdadera apariencia, con aquella luz verdosa en su pecho, sobre el cuerpo de Remus que tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro, comprendí que había recibido una maldición asesina que había sido detenida parcialmente pero al ser modificada estaba ocasionando graves daños internos. Sumado a eso el gran flujo de magia y energía que los tres habían desprendido la ponía en grave peligro. Por eso la tomé en brazos.

»Percibí que Remus estaba débil pero estable. Al buscar a Harry lo vi malherido y sentí sus niveles de magia muy bajos, pero su vida no peligraba si lo sacaba de un sitio donde tuviese que emplearla. Confié en que Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir los pondrían a salvo mientras yo me ocupaba de Angela.

—Fue por eso que ordenó que todos viniésemos aquí y la señora Arwen nos trasladó con su magia. — intervino Harry recordando lo ocurrido la madrugada del día antes.

—Sí. Cuando llegué aquí busque en la poca energía que aún quedaba en el cuerpo de Angela un rastro de conexión contigo. Fue el cuarto de Sirius Black el punto preciso. Le apliqué varios hechizos de sanación para heridas internas, le hice tomar un par de pociones y le transmití varias veces tanta magia y energía como mi cuerpo resistió y el de ella admitió hasta lograr estabilizarla.

»Cuando pude ponerme en pie bajé a buscar a las dos personas con quienes había formado un lazo más allá de su propia consciencia, las únicas que le podían transmitir las fuerzas y deseos de sobrevivir. Por lo que luego me dijo Arwen, tuvo una crisis bastante fuerte después del almuerzo. Fue la energía de los dos, Harry y Remus guiados por Arwen, necesaria para terminar de unir el lazo y que ella estuviese fuera de peligro.

»Hay otra cosa que debo decirles, que me imagino que todos se estarán preguntando en este momento... Sí… El hecho de que Harry sobreviviese hace casi dieciséis años a la maldición que Voldemort le lanzó sí está relacionado con todo esto. Cuando Angelica y Jennifer se enteraron del porqué los Potter se tenían que esconder por boca de Lily, les empezaron a enseñar a ella y su esposo el camino para proteger a su hijo, dejando fluir la magia y su energía al protegerle por amor. Pero mis hermanas no tuvieron tiempo de avanzar con ellos en ese entrenamiento en la Magia Antigua.

»Al llegar Voldemort al Valle de Godric, James quiso escudarlos a ambos pero no habían tenido suficiente entrenamiento al modo Dunedain. Sin embargo, su fuerte deseo de sacrificarse para que los dos seres que amaba se salvasen les transfirió su energía y magia a ambos. Al hacer Lily lo mismo selló el escudo protector, transfiriéndole todo a su bebe.

»Por eso la maldición degeneró en esa cicatriz que Harry tiene en su frente, transmitiéndole una parte de los poderes del agresor y creando una extraña ventana mágica que les hace compartir emociones y pensamientos. Hasta donde se ha visto esas han sido las secuelas de ese ataque. Con Angela fue muy diferente. Es casi imposible saber cómo le afectará a ella desde ahora, o a Remus y a Harry.

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos de la impresión.

Angela, Harry y Remus se miraban y luego dirigían sus ojos a Aragorn, para luego volverlos a posar cada uno en el otro. No lograban asimilar aquello.

Cuando Remus notó que la respiración de ella era extremadamente irregular y su palidez se acentuaba decidió llevarla a reposar de inmediato. Al ponerse en pie Harry hizo lo mismo y en un acuerdo silencioso la llevaron hasta su habitación entre los dos.

—Como comprenderán lo que se ha dicho aquí no puede ni debe trascender. —afirmó la voz rígida de la profesora McGonagall.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron dando la reunión por finalizada.

La familia Weasley completa (excepto lógicamente Percy) regresaron a La Madriguera para continuar con los preparativos de la boda y que Fred terminase de recuperarse bajo la tutela de su madre. Los tres elfos fueron enviados por Jessica y Harry allí para que ayudasen en lo que fuese necesario.

Faramir llevó a Neville, que ya se había recuperado bastante, con su abuela y a Luna con su padre. Los otros integrantes de la O.D.F. se fueron al nuevo cuartel y al colegio, en el caso de Minerva y Hagrid. Sólo Hermione, Harry, Christine, Christopher, Jessica, Angela, Nymph, Remus, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn permanecieron en Grimmauld.

El pelinegro reunió valor durante el transcurso de aquél día, sintiéndose fortalecido por lo dicho por Aragorn. Se levantó luego que todos se quedasen dormidos a escribirle la respuesta a la pelirroja. La envió con _Lily_ poniendo todo su empeño en dominar su corazón y escribir lo que su mente le decía.

Ginny presintió a la fénix antes que ésta apareciese. Suspiró al ver el semblante de la pequeña ave, con una gran opresión en el pecho. Vio que la pequeña rubia no se había movido ni siquiera un poco en la cama y deseó que la francesa no se despertase. Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre que le envió el pelinegro.

_Una vez más la muerte a mi puerta ha tocado_

_Cuando ese rayo verde avanzaba hacia él,_

_mi amigo, mi tío… Mi corazón fue fragmentado_

_Cuando ella se interpuso dispuesta a morir por él…_

_Con todo mi ser deseé detener aquél horror_

_A mi garganta el dolor atenazó_

_impidiendo que gritase mi terror_

_Por un instante mi temor me paralizó_

_Al ver su cuerpo inerte sobre mi tío,_

_mi razón me infligió el peor castigo_

_Me mostró tu cuerpo sin vida sobre el mío,_

_y entendí una vez más… no puedo estar contigo_

_Cuando la acompañé junto a su cama,_

_con tan poca vida en su cuerpo,_

_una vez más mi razón me mostraba_

_lo que sufriría si de ti no me alejo_

_Cuando en mi fiesta de cumpleaños,_

_tú me diste aquél regalo,_

_mi corazón suplicaba retroceder seis años_

_para poder disfrutarlos a tu lado_

_Mis ojos de los tuyos no podía apartar_

_Mi corazón y el tuyo un solo palpitar_

_Mi alma y la tuya un solo amar_

_Que mi razón luchaba por acallar_

_Hoy he despertado y la razón ha ganado_

_Tú has ido a preparar la boda de tu hermano_

_Yo en estos momentos mi corazón he guardado_

_Con gran esfuerzo lo he encadenado_

_Pronto iré a escuchar los testamentos_

_de quienes me dieron una oportunidad_

_de detener nuestros tormentos_

_No espero algún día conocer la felicidad_

_Adiós pelirroja hermosa_

_Adiós ojos castaños y tiernos_

_Adiós mujer preciosa_

_Adiós a tus pecas como luceros_

_Deseo con todo mi ser_

_que la felicidad te sea permitida_

_a ti, dulce amada mía_

Gruesas lágrimas bañaron el rostro de la pelirroja, mientras su cuerpo se agitaba con su llanto, el que acallaba con sus manos para no despertar a quien dormía en su cuarto. Aquella carta le cerraba totalmente la puerta hacia él de la forma más amarga, diciéndole cuanto la amaba y que deseaba que ella sí pudiese ser feliz.

"_Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo ser feliz lejos de él?"_. Sin embargo después de lo vivido en Privet Drive, cuando su amiga pudo haber muerto de no haberse producido lo explicado por Aragorn… Lo comprendía y eso era lo que le partía el alma. ¿Cómo refutarle si ella había sentido su terror y su dolor también? Se quedó dormida sobre el escritorio, llorando amargamente.

Los siguientes tres días después de aquella terrible batalla fueron de tranquilidad y reposo para los que vivían en Grimmauld. El domingo en la tarde Angela estaba ya dando paseos cortos por la casa, preguntando con insistencia cuándo podrían ir a La Madriguera a ayudar con los preparativos del matrimonio. Fueron Eowyn y Aragorn los encargados de tranquilizarla y mantenerla allí, obligándola el último a dormir bajo la amenaza de que lo haría así tuviese que hacerlo bajo un hechizo.

El lunes siguiente, 4 de agosto, a primera hora de la mañana fueron Aragorn y Remus al Ministerio de Magia con Jessica, Angela, Christine y Christopher. Allí presentaron unos documentos que les habían ayudado a preparar unos amigos de Lupin que manejaban muy bien los aspectos legales. Se habían conocido por medio de los Bones durante la primera guerra y siempre que podían lo ayudaban.

De ese modo Remus Lupin y Aragorn White pasaron a tener la tutela compartida de los niños Brown, Remus la de su hija y Aragorn la de su sobrina. Además fueron asentadas legalmente Angela White y Jessica Lupin, dejando sin efecto el documento de "menor emancipada" con el que se había desenvuelto Angela White hasta el momento.

Remus y Nymph lo habían hablado con Jessica el día antes en el salón y ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Feliz había abrazado a su padre.

Harry había intentado convencer a Angela de llevar el apellido de Sirius. Había estado encerrado con ella en la habitación que compartía con Ron durante casi una hora pero, además de su negativa, existía el problema de que Sirius no estaba para que la reconociese como su hija, así que llegaron al acuerdo que esperarían a escuchar el testamento de Sirius y allí decidirían qué hacer.

El profesor Dumbledore le había dicho a Harry el verano anterior, cuando fue a buscarlo a casa de sus tíos, que habían conseguido el testamento de su padrino y en el mismo lo había hecho heredero único de todas sus posesiones y objetos personales. Harry no entendía porqué tenía que ir al banco a escucharlo. Fue Remus quien le explicó que, al igual que con el de sus padres, era obligatorio que al cumplir él la mayoría de edad se diese lectura formal a dichos testamentos para reafirmar lo que ya se había empezado a cumplir al ser encontrados y aplicados. Además tenían que hacerle entrega de documentos de propiedad y otros papeles que se encontraban en el banco.

Remus y Aragorn acompañaron a Jessica, Angela y Harry a Gringotts para la lectura de los testamentos de Lily y James Potter, Sirius Black y Albus Dumbledore. Mientras tanto los demás habitantes de Grimmauld Place, en compañía de Ginny y Ron, hacían las compras faltantes en el Callejón Diagon para el curso que comenzaría el primero de septiembre.

Al llegar a Gringotts fueron recibidos por un mago de aspecto anciano y severo (que según les informó Remus en voz baja era del Ministerio de Magia), Bill Weasley y un duende de aspecto autoritario que ya Harry había visto la primera vez que fue allí acompañado de Hagrid. Los llevaron a una sala amplia con una gran mesa con varias sillas en uno de sus lados, donde les fue indicado que se sentasen.

Enfrente había una mesa pequeña donde pudieron observar que estaba colocado un pequeño cofre abierto, en cuyo interior se podía ver un pergamino enrollado sujeto con una cinta blanca. En otra mesa pequeña situada en un lateral había otros dos cofres similares cerrados. Allí se sentaron el anciano del Ministerio, que se había presentado al recibirlos como William Kent, junto a Bill Weasley. Ellos estarían allí sólo como testigos de la lectura de los testamentos.

Aragorn, Jessica y Angela habían hablado con Harry y Remus en Grimmauld sobre esperarlos en el patio central del banco mientras se leían los testamentos de los Potter y Sirius, entrando solamente al del profesor Dumbledore, pero Harry se negó. Les pidió que los acompañasen a la lectura de todos.

Cuando estaban todos sentados, Harry al centro entre Remus y Aragorn, Jessica al lado de su padre y Angela al lado del que se había enterado recientemente era su tío, el duende tocó con la punta de sus largos dedos la cinta que sujetaba al pergamino. Inmediatamente se apartó dos pasos, la cinta brilló levemente y desapareció. El pergamino se desenrolló y se amplificó hasta quedar del tamaño de la blanca pared que había atrás. Allí pudieron oír las palabras de James y Lily Potter mientras las palabras escritas en tinta negra iban siendo resaltadas al cambiar de color a un azul eléctrico intenso, las voces parecían salir del pergamino.

_Nosotros, James Charlus Potter Black_ —se oyó la voz serena y firme de James—_ y Lily Rose Potter Evans_ —se escuchó la voz dulce y suave de Lily— _en pleno uso de nuestras facultades_ —se oyó desde este punto a James— _dejamos constancia mediante este testamento que todas nuestras posesiones, las cuales se encuentran debidamente registradas y bajo la protección del personal de Gringotts, pasarán en caso de la ausencia de ambos a nuestro hijo Harry James Potter Evans, a excepción de la casa de campo cercana a Kent que pasará a nuestro común amigo Remus John Lupin Bell._

Es nuestro deseo que Harry mantenga la tradición Potter en cuanto a las donaciones que por generaciones se han venido haciendo hasta el momento.

_Hijo, quisimos que Remus nos aceptase en regalo el contenido de la cámara #512 pero nos fue imposible el lograr convencerlo de aceptarla. Sin embargo mediante este testamento se la estamos dejando en herencia_ —se escuchó la voz de Lily, suave pero firme—. _Espero que tú logres que nuestro deseo se cumpla por encima de su cabezonería y haga uso de ella y lo que contiene._

_Es también nuestro deseo_ —continuó la voz de James— _que Angelica White y Sirius Orión Black Black, padrinos de Harry, se conviertan en sus tutores legales. En caso del fallecimiento de los anteriormente nombrados la tutoría legal de nuestro hijo pasaría a manos de Jennifer White y Remus John Lupin Bell._

_Hijo_ —finalizó la voz de Lily—, _te queremos mucho. De una forma u otra siempre estaremos junto a ti, cuidándote y apoyándote. No permitas que nada ni nadie te conduzca por un camino que no desees tomar. No permitas que la felicidad te sea arrebatada de las manos. Cuando tu corazón y el de la joven que es para ti se unan no permitas que nada ni nadie los separe. Es en la unión del amor donde reside la fuerza para vencer cualquier situación adversa que nos presente el destino._

_Te queremos mucho._ —finalizaron a coro Lily y James Potter.

Una vez finalizada la lectura de los ojos de Harry y Remus fluían sin control las lágrimas, era un llanto suave y silencioso. Remus había tomado casi desde el principio de la lectura una mano de Harry, mientras Jessica sostenía la otra de su padre.

El pergamino había vuelto a enrollarse en su tamaño normal, sujeto por la misma cinta blanca. Mientras el duende cerraba el cofre y lo llevaba junto a los otros en la mesa lateral aparecieron frente a Harry y Remus unos vasos con agua fría.

Bill se acercó entonces a Harry y le entregó una carpeta negra con el escudo de los Potter al frente, cerrada y sellada por todos lados. Harry estaba bebiendo agua del vaso para calmarse al igual que Remus, aunque el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba el tragar. Al ver la carpeta alzó sus ojos a Bill en una muda interrogante.

—Toque con su mano derecha el escudo, señor Potter —le respondió Bill con la seriedad en sus palabras que el acto imponía, pero con una sonrisa en su desfigurado rostro—. Eso abrirá la carpeta y le permitirá ver los documentos más importantes relacionados con su fortuna.

Cuando Harry lo hizo se consiguió con al menos veinte documentos. En el primer pergamino había un resumen del contenido de la carpeta. Allí se enumeraban una serie de propiedades entre las que se encontraba una casa en Londres, la casa del Valle de Godric y unas acciones de Gringotts que llegaban al 9% del total del mismo. También había varias cámaras donde la #721 que él había estado usando era sólo una personal.

En aquel pergamino los números que reflejaban su dinero cambiaban mágicamente (nunca mejor dicho). Allí unas cuentas decían algo de unos donativos a Hogwarts, a tres orfanatos de Londres y al Hospital San Mungo.

Harry se había quedado mirando todo aquello con la boca abierta, anonadado. Sabía que los Potter eran una familia antigua y, por el contenido de su cámara, también sabía que tenían dinero, pero aquello era… simplemente demasiado.

—Señor Potter, ¿hay algún problema? —le preguntó el duende acercándose a la mesa al ver como miraba el pergamino.

—No. Yo sólo… Yo no sabía nada de esto… Es… —No lograba hilvanar las ideas.

—Comprendo. Verá señor Potter, puesto que usted aún no se ha graduado en el colegio y sus conocimientos en el área económica y legal son escasos, el banco le aconseja formalmente que nombre usted a una persona que lleve sus asuntos. —le dijo el duende con el rostro un poco menos arisco.

Harry no tuvo que pensarlo.

—En ese caso quiero nombrar formalmente al señor Bill Weasley para que lleve todos mis asuntos.

—El joven Weasley aunque tiene poco tiempo con nosotros es excelente en el área de los negocios. No pudo hacer mejor elección, señor Potter. Debo informarle que generalmente la persona que era nombrada por los Potter para llevarles sus cosas recibía el 1% de sus ganancias, además de su sueldo base en pago por su trabajo. Cuando su padre falleció no había dejado instrucciones al respecto y se siguió haciendo así hasta hace dos años, en que el señor Andrew Bode falleció. Desde entonces el banco sólo ha mantenido el ritmo en que él llevaba las cosas hasta tanto usted nombrase a alguien. ¿Desea cambiar en algo esas instrucciones?

—Sí. Quisiera que fuese el 2%. Lo demás él lo decidirá.

—Pero Harry, no sabes lo que dices. El 2% es… —comenzó el pelirrojo pálido.

—Nada Bill, es mi decisión.

—Así se hará, señor Potter. Firme sobre la línea en este pergamino. —le señaló el duende extendiéndole un pergamino donde aparecían ya el nombre de Bill Weasley y el nuevo porcentaje asignado por Harry en un documento de aspecto formal.

—Gracias Harry. —alcanzó a musitar Bill.

—Señor Lupin, este es el documento de propiedad de la casa y estas las llaves de la misma. Esta es la llave de la cámara #512, la que desde este momento es suya. —le indicó el duende poniendo una carpeta con el documento de propiedad, las llaves de la casa y una pequeña llave dorada en frente de Remus, que aún denegaba suavemente con la cabeza.

Nunca habían logrado convencerlo de recibir aquello. Cuando oyó aquel testamento por primera vez, acompañado de Dumbledore, se negó en rotundo. El director había logrado en ese entonces cambiar su negativa por "esperaremos a que Harry alcance la mayoría de edad y nos acompañe para decidir".

—Por favor, Remus, ellos querían que lo aceptases y yo también lo quiero. Hazlo por los tres. —le pidió Harry, apretando él ahora la mano de Lupin entre la suya y mirándolo a los ojos.

Remus se dio por vencido al ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas tan iguales a los de su fallecida amiga. Asintió y tomó las llaves guardándolas en uno de sus bolsillos.

Bill regresó a la mesa de la derecha. El duende hizo un extraño movimiento sobre el pergamino después que Harry lo firmase. El documento en seguida apareció cubierto de una escarcha dorada. Luego lo colocó en una carpeta con el escudo Potter que tenía en sus manos, fue hasta la mesa donde estaban Bill y el señor Kent, el cual colocó un sello en el pergamino y su firma. El duende cerró entonces la carpeta y tomó el segundo cofre llevándolo a la mesa central, lo abrió y liberó el nuevo pergamino.

_Yo, Sirius Orión Black Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades, dejo constancia mediante este testamento que todas mis posesiones, las cuales se encuentran debidamente registradas y bajo la protección del personal de Gringotts, pasarán en caso de yo faltar a mi ahijado Harry James Potter Evans, a excepción de la cámara #513 de Gringotts que pasará a mi amigo Remus John Lupin Bell y la cámara #514 a mi prima Nymphadora Tonks Black._

_Harry, mis cuentas siempre las llevaba quien llevaba las de James. Él y yo nunca tuvimos cabeza para eso. Desde ahora tú decidirás._

_Remus, amigo mío, siempre te has negado en redondo a aceptar la cámara de buena manera así que no me queda más remedio que obligarte legalmente al dejártela por este medio. Lamentablemente Angelica y Jennifer desaparecieron de nuestras vidas poco antes que Lily y James, dejándonos solos._

_Una terrible equivocación nos separó. Pero ahora que hemos encontrado a Harry y nos hemos reunido, apartando el error en el que vivimos, hemos volcado en él las ganas que teníamos de tener hijos cuando lo veíamos de pequeño. Ya sé que siempre lo negaste pero sé que también para ti fue así._

_Ahora que no estoy tendrás que cuidarlo y guiarlo con la sabiduría y paciencia que siempre te caracterizaron. Sólo comprende que es joven e impulsivo como lo éramos nosotros a su edad, especialmente James y yo. No lo regañes en demasía y tampoco permitas que lo ahoguen intentando protegerlo. Lo detesta tanto como lo hacía Lily._

_Por otro lado no quiero que sigas negando lo que sientes, acepta a Nymphadora a tu lado, deja los prejuicios. Si algo hubiesen querido Angelica y Jennifer es que hubiésemos reconstruido nuestras vidas. Estoy seguro de ello como también que mi primita no podría estar en mejores manos._

_Yo hubiese querido llegar a ser libre para hacerlo. Si ése hubiese sido el caso no habría dudado, te lo aseguro. Ellas vivirán siempre en nuestros corazones, pero si dejamos que mueran ellas lo harán también._

_Harry, mi pequeño merodeador, ¿qué puedo decirte? La vida te ha llenado de dolor y sufrimiento, pero al igual que a James también te ha puesto una linda pelirroja en el camino para ayudarte a conseguir la esencia de la felicidad. Espero que ya la hayas descubierto, de no ser así abre pronto los ojos. Tu padre casi pierde a tu madre por no saber cómo acercarse a ella._

_A ti te veo con la cabeza llena de preocupaciones que debería llevar alguien con más edad, lamentablemente, y no te has percatado que la pequeña Weasley está hecha para ti. Sí, ella es tu otra mitad. Ya deja de sonrojarte que Los Merodeadores jamás lo hicimos._

_Cuídate mucho. No hagas tonterías. Ni siquiera te atrevas a poner de excusa que nosotros las hacíamos. Te quiero mucho y puedes estar seguro que desde allá donde esté ahora te acompañaré y ayudaré._

_Ahora para hablarme no tienes que mandar una lechuza, sólo cierra tus ojos y pon tu mano derecha en tu corazón. Angelica decía que pasase lo que pasase nos comunicaríamos siempre así y tenía razón. Desde que no está he podido hablar con ella de esa manera. Tú también podrás hacerlo conmigo._

_Cuida mucho de Remus. Él no es tu padrino por una pequeña apuesta en la que hice un poquito de trampa, ya él te contará. Se suponía que él sería el padrino del segundo hijo de Lily y James pero no pudo ser. Es tu tío porque James, él y yo, aunque no éramos hermanos de sangre, llegamos a serlo de afecto y amistad._

_En cuanto a Voldemort sólo déjate guiar por tu corazón. No te preocupes demasiado. Alguien como él será detenido por los lazos de la unión y la amistad, así como un par de buenos hechizos. No hagas locuras. No te digo que no lo enfrentes si él te busca porque sé que no me obedecerás, pero sé precavido. Escucha a Hermione y a Remus, son muy listos y sensatos. Prepárate bien. Siempre has contado con Ron, Ginny y ellos dos._

_No te quiero ver por acá donde yo estoy ahora en muchos años. Vive la vida Harry. Busca y encuentra la felicidad. No permitas que ese monstruo te la arrebate._

_Si hubiese tenido hijos me hubiese gustado que compartieras con ellos, pero no fue así. Sin embargo, al igual que yo conseguí amigos maravillosos en Hogwarts, tú también lo has hecho y eso vale más que todo lo que tus padres y yo hallamos podido dejarte._

_La cara ceñuda del duende me dice que mejor lo dejo hasta aquí. Bastantes problemas les estoy dando a Dumbledore y ellos para hacer este testamento._

_Harry, Remus, los quiero mucho y de una manera u otra siempre estaré con vosotros._

A las lágrimas de Harry y Remus se unieron las de Angela y Jessica, todas silenciosas pero imposibles de detener. Una vez más aparecieron frente a todos los presentes vasos con agua fría.

Aragorn se quedó mirando los vasos. Aunque no dijo nada ahora estaba seguro que debían contener pequeñas cantidades de poción tranquilizante. Como él sabía que en Angela no tendría efecto le transmitió a través de la mano que tenía entre las suyas un poco de energía para reconfortarla.

Bill de nuevo le entregó a Harry una carpeta muy similar a la anterior, sólo que con el escudo de los Black. Al tocarlo ésta se abrió y Harry vio otro montón de pergaminos y documentos, aunque tenía la impresión que eran más que los de la otra carpeta.

En el pergamino resumen que había al frente aparecía entre varias propiedades el #12 de Grimmauld Place (estaba seguro que sólo los que supiesen la dirección de la casa luego del encantamiento fidelius podrían ver aquello), acciones de Gringotts que llegaban al 12% del total del mismo, también habían varias cámaras, donde la #711 que su padrino había estado usando era sólo una personal. Los números que reflejaban su dinero cambiaban mágicamente igual que en el otro. El único donativo era para Hogwarts.

—Quiero que el señor Bill Weasley llevé también mis cosas en lo referente a los Black. Pero quiero dejar desde hoy por sentado que todo lo referente a los Black que mi padrino me ha dejado deberá dividirse a partes iguales entre Angela White, Jessica Lupin y mi persona.

—Harry, no… —comenzaron Jessica y Angela a una misma voz.

—Estoy seguro que él así lo hubiese querido y quiero que a partir de hoy sea así —las interrumpió con firmeza—. Es mi última palabra. Hasta que ellas sean mayores de edad deberá reportarse con los tutores de ellas aquí presentes, señor Weasley.

—Esto es totalmente inesperado, señor Potter —intervino el anciano del Ministerio que se había puesto de pie junto al duende—. Como comprenderá deberá darnos al menos un par de días para arreglarlo todo.

—Claro, lo entiendo. Pero deberá ser pronto puesto que el señor Weasley estará unos días fuera por su boda.

—Así se hará, señor Potter. —le respondió el duende.

—Otra cosa. De mi parte de la herencia Black también le corresponderá a Bill Weasley el 2% de las ganancias además de su sueldo base, al igual que con lo de mis padres.

Aragorn miró a Angela que asintió con la cabeza. Aún estaba muda de la impresión, Harry no le había dicho que haría aquello cuando hablaron.

Remus obtuvo también una respuesta positiva aunque muda de su hija.

Aragorn le transmitió a Remus la respuesta de Angela con un asentimiento y Remus habló en nombre de los cuatro.

—Angela White y Jessica Lupin están de acuerdo con el señor Potter en todas sus formas. El señor Bill Weasley llevará también lo de ellas en las mismas condiciones.

Bill sintió que se mareaba. Estaba muy pálido y de no ser por una silla convocada ágilmente por Remus y una rápida aparición de Aragorn a su lado ayudando a sostenerlo, hubiese caído al piso. Estaba mudo de la impresión. Le dieron a tomar dos vasos de aquella agua fría hasta que recuperó un poco el color.

El anciano del Ministerio y el duende lo miraban comprensivos. El joven acababa de recibir de regalo de bodas la noticia que tendría uno de los sueldos más altos del banco además de las comisiones.

Una vez más Lupin se vio obligado por Harry, al que se habían unido Angela y Jessica, a aceptar la llave de la cámara #513.

Luego que se recuperó Bill retomaron sus posiciones. En esta oportunidad lo que Harry, Angela, Jessica, Remus y Aragorn firmaron fue un documento temporal, preparado rápidamente por los duendes del banco bajo las órdenes del que les estaba acompañando, en que se dejaba por sentado las decisiones referentes a la fortuna Black mientras se hacían los documentos legales e iba Nymph allí a firmar. Este también fue autenticado por el duende de aquella manera tan particular y por el anciano del Ministerio.

El duende se dirigió entonces por tercera vez a la mesa del centro de la sala, ahora con el cofre que tenía el testamento del antiguo director.

_Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore White, en pleno uso de mis facultades, dejo constancia mediante este testamento que todas mis posesiones, las cuales se encuentran debidamente registradas y bajo la protección del personal de Gringotts, pasarán en caso de yo faltar por partes iguales a siete personas: Harry James Potter Evans; dos jóvenes de nombres Angela y Jessica White; los jóvenes Christine y Christopher Brown Blair, que vendrán acompañados de familiares de al menos una de las jóvenes; y mis dos nietas, de quienes no tengo más datos._

_Harry, tengo que pedirte dos favores muy grandes, aún más de lo que te he pedido hasta ahora. Estos cuatro jóvenes se pondrán en contacto contigo muy pronto, por favor escúchalos sin reserva, son de mi absoluta confianza._

_Los padres de los niños Brown hace dieciséis años me ayudaron con mis hijas cuando más lo necesité. Hace unos años me enteré que han fallecido. Las dos jóvenes fueron adoptadas por ellos cuando sus padres fallecieron en San Mungo, donde ellos trabajaban._

_Sí Harry, yo tuve dos hijas las cuales perdí durante la primera guerra con Voldemort. Se llamaban Angelica y Jennifer. Usaban el apellido White. Pero ellas fallecieron dejando mis dos nietas al cuidado de alguien que estuvo en San Mungo y nunca pude ubicar. No sólo contigo y con Sirius cometí graves errores, Harry, el peor de todos lo cometí al no escuchar a mi hija Angelica._

_Tal vez te sorprenda lo que voy a decirte pero mi hija Angelica tuvo una hija con Sirius y mi hija Jennifer una niña con Remus. Lamentablemente fueron atacadas estando embarazadas por un grupo de mortífagos y para ponerlas a salvo tuve que darlas por muertas._

_La muerte de tus padres y el que encerrasen a tu padrino fue posterior. Yo creía en aquellas fechas en la culpabilidad de tu padrino y cuando, ya muerta Jennifer, Angelica me buscó para que ayudase a Sirius y dejarle a él las niñas yo no la ayudé._

_No supe escuchar a mi propia hija, Harry. Ella ciega del dolor alejó definitivamente a las niñas de mí al entregárselas a alguien desconocido. Minerva ha estado ayudándome durante quince años a buscarlas pero no hemos tenido éxito. Por favor si ella llega a conseguirlas ayúdalas, yo me he ido sin poder verlas desde que estaban recién nacidas._

_Lo poco o mucho que he reunido en mi vida en el aspecto material quiero que lo reciban los siete a quienes considero mis nietos, aunque sólo ellas dos lo sean de sangre._

_Tú eres el mayor y el único con el que he podido compartir. A los cuatro chicos los conozco por medio de cartas y a mis dos nietas las cuidaré desde donde me encuentro ahora, pues en vida no pude llegar a verlas crecer._

_Con Minerva McGonagall te he dejado en Hogwarts algunas cosas que te serán de utilidad para la misión que te he encomendado._

_Confía en tu fuerza interior, Harry, y lograrás lo que te has propuesto. No alejes de ti a aquellos que te quieren. No es cierto que quienes estemos a tu alrededor resultamos lastimados aunque estoy seguro que estarás pensando eso ahora._

_En realidad, si miras bien a tu alrededor, muchas personas que ni siquiera has llegado a conocer también son lastimadas por él. Es por ello que debes detenerlo, pero para eso necesitas tener cerca de ti a quienes te aprecian._

_Me ha alegrado mucho ver que por fin te has acercado a la joven Weasley. Espero que logres detenerlo y disfrutar de un futuro junto a ella. Desde acá los ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance._

_Te quiero mucho. Eres el único nieto con el que pude compartir plenamente. Me has llenado de dicha y orgullo._

Aquello fue demasiado para todos los presentes. Albus Dumbledore jamás supo que con quienes había estado hablando eran sus nietas.

Angela y Jessica lo sabían, pero el haberlo oído en su voz triste y arrepentida fue demasiado para ellas, que hasta ahora no habían sabido que él las buscaba. Jessica perdió el sentido y Angela presentó una arritmia respiratoria.

Remus pidió que les diesen una poción tranquilizante para Jessica, cuando logró que recuperase de nuevo el sentido, y otra para Harry.

Aragorn se encargó de darle una poción que llevaba escondida en sus ropas a Angela, mientras le transmitía energía para tranquilizarla y estabilizarla.

Harry estaba conmocionado. La lectura de los tres testamentos fue demasiado para él y entró en una especie de colapso emocional. A pesar de la poción que le dio Remus le costó mucho tranquilizarse lo suficiente para poder continuar con aquello.

Acababa de escuchar en la voz de su querido director la respuesta a una pregunta que se había formulado tiempo atrás: ¿Por qué no les había hablado a Sirius y Remus de Angela y Jessica? La respuesta era simple y desoladora, no sabía que eran sus nietas. Ni siquiera lo había sospechado. Las había estado buscando. Angelica había logrado ocultárselas.

Una vez que los tres jóvenes estaban un poco más tranquilos el duende se dirigió a Harry.

—Señor Potter, en el testamento se habla de otros seis jóvenes que deberían ser menores de edad. Se entiende que al menos uno de ellos estaría presente hoy, sin embargo al no ser así deberá usted revisar los documentos y firmar. Aunque lo demás deberá finiquitarse cuando aparezcan ellos o sus tutores legales.

—En realidad… El profesor Dumbledore… Por lo que he escuchado en su voz… Él no… —intentó explicarle Harry lo que había entendido, sin lograr coordinar bien las ideas. Aquello se le estaba haciendo muy difícil—. Él no llegó a enterarse que dos de las jóvenes con quienes sostenía correspondencia eran sus nietas… Así que al ser sus nietas Angela White y Jessica Lupin, las jóvenes aquí presentes, las mismas que él mencionó en su testamento… además de tener Remus Lupin y Aragorn White la tutoría legal conjunta de Christine y Christopher Brown… entonces todos estamos presentes.

El duende y el anciano del Ministerio se miraron entre sorprendidos y suspicaces. Jamás se hubiesen imaginado una irregularidad como aquella. Aunque generalmente las peticiones del anciano director siempre habían sido "especiales" aquella forma de hacer testamento y la situación que tenían en sus manos era muy difícil.

Remus le entregó al duende los papeles que habían legalizado en la mañana en el Ministerio de Magia para que los revisasen. La situación de Angela era la más complicada, por no haber sido reconocida ante el Ministerio por ninguno de sus padres ni por su abuelo. Aunque la de Jessica tampoco era fácil, porque legalmente Angelica y Jennifer no eran reconocidas como hijas de Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo el duende sugirió una solución que fue aceptada por el anciano Kent.

La carpeta que sostenía el duende en su mano estaba al igual que las anteriores sellada, era negra y tenía el escudo de los Dumbledore. El duende les pidió entonces a Jessica y Angela, que eran las nombradas indirectamente en el testamento y las implicadas en la duplicación testamentaria al ser nombradas tanto como herederas indirectas como herederas por sangre, que depositasen una gota de su sangre en aquel escudo. Primero lo hizo Jessica, en seguida brilló el escudo y se escuchó una voz femenina neutra que decía "sangre Dumbledore". Luego se repitió con Angela exactamente lo mismo.

El duende y el anciano asintieron, le entregaron entonces la carpeta a Harry para que la abriese. El volumen de papeles era muy inferior al de las carpetas anteriores. Se limitaba a una casa de campo cercana a Kent, el 3% de las acciones de Gringotts y la cámara #521.

Cuando iban a hablar para nombrar a Bill Weasley, para que les llevase las cosas del antiguo director, él se les adelantó.

—Si ustedes están de acuerdo yo continuaré llevando las cosas del profesor Dumbledore, como lo he hecho desde que llegué aquí. Pero al igual que se lo dije a él se los repito a ustedes: No quiero ni un knut por hacerlo o me niego en rotundo a seguirlas llevando.

—Por lo menos un sueldo básico, Bill —le propuso Remus—. Estoy casi seguro que Albus no hubiese consentido que tú le llevases sus cosas sin al menos aceptar eso.

—Es cierto, pero con el pago por las cuentas de las familias Potter y Black es más que suficiente. Además, aunque no somos familia siempre nos hemos comportado como si lo fuésemos. Es eso o busquen a otro. —les dijo muy serio.

—Está bien Bill. Si eso es lo que quieres así se hará. Tú las llevarás. —aceptó Harry en tono cansado.

—¿Los demás están de acuerdo? —preguntó el duende.

—Sí. —contestaron Remus y Aragorn al ver a Jessica y Angela asentir.

Harry, Jessica, Angela, Remus y Aragorn firmaron en donde les indicó el duende.

—Siendo eso todo, ya podemos retirarnos. —comentó el anciano Kent.

—Perdón. Yo quiero hacer testamento. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Harry.

Aquello tomó a todos desprevenidos menos a Angela, que sospechaba que aprovecharía aquella oportunidad al igual que ella.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo. —le siguió de inmediato la chica de pelo negro.

—¡Pero son ustedes muy jóvenes! —exclamó el anciano Kent.

—¿De qué están hablando? —les preguntó Remus alterado.

—¿Existe algún límite de edad para hacer testamento? —preguntó Angela.

—No señorita, no lo hay —respondió el duende serio—. Para ello sólo necesitan un testigo que los acompañe. En caso de ser menores de edad debe ser el tutor legal. Si están seguros llamaré a uno de los duendes encargados del registro testamentario.

—Espere, por favor. ¿Podrían darnos unos minutos para hablar con ellos? —pidió Aragorn con voz apacible, aunque sus ojos decían otra cosa.

—Mi presencia no es necesaria para esto así que me retiro. —se despidió Kent.

—Por favor, le agradeceríamos que nada de lo que aquí se ha hablado o ha ocurrido se sepa. —le dijo Remus.

—No se preocupe, por mi nadie sabrá nada. Hasta luego. —se retiró el señor Kent.

Aragorn sin embargo le puso rápidamente un bloqueo antes que saliese, sin que el anciano se diese cuenta.

—Cuando hayan terminado de hablar y decidan qué hacer búsquenme por esa puerta de la derecha. —les indicó el duende. Luego salió con Bill de allí dejando solos a los cinco que habían ido allí a escuchar tres testamentos. Ahora dos de los jóvenes pretendían hacer los suyos.

—Angela, Harry, sé que con lo ocurrido hace pocos días y el haber escuchado hoy los testamentos de sus seres queridos están impresionados, pero eso no es razón para querer hacer testamento. —les dijo Remus con la voz más serena que logró mantener.

—Sólo queremos… —Harry se detuvo brevemente y miró a Angela al decir aquella palabra que la incluía y ella asintió. No se habían puesto de acuerdo previamente, pero era obvio que tenían las mismas razones e intenciones— aprovechar que estamos aquí para dejarlo preparado.

—Son muy jóvenes. Podrán venir luego en muchas oportunidades para hacer algo como esto. —le replicó Remus.

—El abuelo siempre decía que para una mente organizada la muerte no es más que la siguiente aventura. Harry y yo no queremos hacer esto porque tengamos miedo de morir pronto. Queremos hacerlo porque queremos que nuestras cosas estén organizadas. —contestó Angela en la voz más pausada y serena posible, aunque su respiración entrecortada no la ayudaba.

—¿Están seguros que lo que ocurrió hace unos días no está influyendo en esta decisión? —les preguntó Aragorn mirándolos fijamente.

—Claro que influye. Estamos en guerra. No sabemos lo que puede pasar en cualquier momento. Lógicamente también tenemos miedo. Es sólo que no es ese el motivo que nos está impulsando a actuar. —respondió Harry en voz firme.

—¿Tú también quieres hacerlo, Jessica? —preguntó Aragorn.

—No… no lo había pensado. —titubeó Jessica.

—No, no quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes lo haga. Eso a su edad no es normal. Además desde ahora estarán bajo protección. No volverán a participar en nada peligroso. Muy pronto irán a Hogwarts. Allí estarán a salvo. —replicó Remus desesperado.

—¿Es por aquello de la centella y el fénix? —preguntó Aragorn al verlos denegar, dejando traslucir su preocupación sin poder evitarlo.

—¿De qué hablas, Aragorn? —preguntó Remus inquieto.

Harry miró a Angela. Sus ojos se preguntaban mutuamente que responder. Luego de unos minutos las esmeraldas de Harry refulgieron con decisión. Angela se limitó a asentir.

—Sí. Es por La Profecía Dunedain. —respondió Harry con aquella luz en sus ojos.

—Pero aún no ha sido interpretada por completo. Podría no referirse a ustedes —replicó Aragorn, que empezaba a sentirse tan angustiado como Remus. Hasta ese momento había creído poder hacerlos desistir—. Y aunque así fuese, nosotros hemos venido a darles tiempo para que puedan prepararse antes que llegue el momento de enfrentarlo.

Diecinueve años atrás había visto en los ojos de sus hermanas menores la misma decisión que veía en los de Angela y Harry. Ellas habían decidido regresar de la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos, después de haber culminado en Hogwarts, debido a aquella profecía. Poco tiempo después las dos habían fallecido. Aún sin saber que era su sobrina le había tomado mucho cariño a esa chica. A través de los cuatro chicos y el contacto que había tenido con Harry también sentía un gran aprecio por él.

—¿De qué profecía están hablando? —preguntó Remus sintiendo que su preocupación se incrementaba.

Jessica agachó la cabeza. Ahora entendía muchas cosas y el golpe fue muy fuerte.

—Una profecía entre los Dunedains —le respondió Aragorn en voz baja—. Es muy confusa incluso para nosotros. No ha sido interpretada completa aún. Lo único que se sabe es que un joven marcado con una centella —Harry levantó el flequillo dejando ver su cicatriz en forma de rayo— deberá detener al que sólo odio y dolor ha venido a sembrar. Y una joven marcada con un fénix —Angela descubrió la marca que llevaba cerca de la clavícula izquierda— deberá ayudarle a conseguirlo.

—Pero… ¡Por Merlín! No puede ser. —Remus no podía más. Estaba a punto de colapsar. Primero oír a sus mejores amigos y a su mentor desde sus testamentos con la certeza que no les vería más. Luego aquellos jóvenes a quienes quería como sus propios hijos queriendo hacer testamento, y ahora aquello que estaba escuchando… Era demasiado.

—Por favor… No estamos diciendo que… vamos a ir a buscarlo… Estamos claros en que no debemos… hacerlo hasta que estemos listos —Angela estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar su respiración y no denotar en su rostro lo mal que se estaba sintiendo. Hablaba muy pausadamente—. Sólo queremos tener la tranquilidad mental… que hemos dejado nuestras cosas organizadas… lo mejor posible para el peor de los casos.

Aragorn volvió a mirarlos a los ojos y comprendió que era una batalla perdida. Remus se pasaba las manos por la cabeza y luego la sacudía, intentando de esa manera alejar de allí algo que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—Papá, tío Aragorn, ellos han sido sinceros con ustedes, les han dicho sus razones. Les han asegurado que no buscarán a Voldemort al salir de aquí. Sólo quieren hacer lo que sus padres hicieron, dejar todo organizado. —intervino Jessica.

—Pero no a su edad. No en estas circunstancias. —le respondió Remus.

—Por favor, vamos a acompañarlos y darles nuestro apoyo. Para ellos tampoco es fácil. Les hemos dicho muchas veces que cuentan con nosotros. —Jessica estaba decidida a apoyarlos. Sabía que si ella hubiese sido la que llevase el fénix era muy probable que estuviese en la posición de Angela ahora.

Aragorn reaccionó ante las palabras de su sobrina. Cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y se levantó. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Remus transmitiéndole energía para tranquilizarlo y se fue a buscar al duende por la puerta que les había indicado.

Remus al escuchar a su hija cerró los ojos. Sentía el corazón muy pequeño y un nudo en la garganta. Sintió la mano de Aragorn sobre su hombro y recibió la energía que le intentaba tranquilizar. Suspiró y asintió.

—¿Han tomado una decisión? —preguntó el duende que venía acompañado por otros dos duendes y Bill Weasley.

—Sí —respondió Remus—. Ellos harán testamento y nosotros seremos sus testigos.

—Bien ¿Quién comienza? —preguntó el duende con seriedad.

—¿Podríamos hacerlo simultáneamente? —preguntó Angela—. El señor Lupin será el testigo de Harry… y Aragorn, como mi tutor, será el mío.

—Pensé que así lo querrían hacer, por eso he traído a dos duendes conmigo para que cada uno tomase nota de lo que ustedes dirán. Yo estaré aquí, al pendiente del testamento de la señorita White en representación del banco, mientras en el del señor Potter será representado por el señor Weasley.

Angela le pidió al duende que los había acompañado en la lectura de los testamentos que ellos lo redactasen de manera formal. Era su deseo, en caso de ella fallecer, que todo lo que apareciese a su nombre fuese repartido a partes iguales entre Jessica Lupin, Christine Brown, Christopher Brown, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Aragorn White, Faramir White, Remus Lupin y Arthur Weasley.

El duende escribiente tomó nota de los nombres. El representante del banco convirtió rápidamente aquel pergamino en un documento de aspecto formal y se lo tendió a Angela para que lo firmase. Con suma delicadeza y preocupado por el aspecto de la joven le hizo un pequeño pinchazo con la pluma para obtener una gota de su sangre, una vez más en ese día, la cual dejó caer al final del pergamino. Repitió el proceso de firma con tinta y sangre con Aragorn.

Luego Angela le pidió a su tío que la sacase de allí. Tenía serios problemas para respirar. Jessica salió con los dos hasta afuera del banco, donde sentaron a la chica en las escaleras y Aragorn le dio dos gotas de aquel líquido ambarino.

* * *

Harry tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para redactar algo en aquél momento y al igual que Angela le pidió a Bill que él lo redactase de manera formal. Era su deseo que, en caso de morir, todo lo que apareciese a su nombre se repartiese a partes iguales entre Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin y Arthur Weasley.

Remus y Bill lo miraban muy serios. No les gustaba nada aquello. Harry les rehuía la mirada. No quería discutir ni dar más alegatos. Estaba agotado.

El duende escribiente tomó nota de los nombres que Harry le había dictado. Bill tomó ese pergamino y con un movimiento de su varita lo convirtió en un documento de aspecto formal. Luego se lo tendió a Harry para que lo firmase y le hizo un pinchazo con la pluma para dejar caer una gota de sangre al final del pergamino. Repitió el procedimiento de la firma con tinta y sangre con Remus.

—Gracias Bill. Apenas presente mi examen de aparición iremos a La Madriguera para ayudarlos con los preparativos para la boda —le dijo Harry, volviendo a mirarlo a la cara por primera vez desde que se sentó con él a tomarle el testamento—. Por favor no le digas nada de esto a tu familia. No quiero tener que explicar mis motivos una vez más. —le pidió pensando específicamente en la madre del pelirrojo que tenía enfrente.

Con el ceño fruncido Bill asintió. Luego todos se pusieron de pie y Harry salió cabizbajo seguido de Remus.

Se consiguieron a las chicas sentadas en las escaleras. Aragorn estaba mirando alrededor de ellas con expresión seria y preocupada. Al ver llegar a Harry y Remus ayudó a Angela a incorporarse, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los dos. Jessica se puso de pie a su lado. Sin cruzar una palabra se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante caminando despacio.

Allí los estaban esperando los demás. Cuando los vieron llegar a los cinco con aquellas expresiones en sus rostros se les cortó la risa a quienes estaban esperando y se fueron con ellos en silencio a Grimmauld, por medio de un par de trasladadores conjurados por Arwen y Eowyn.

Una vez allí Aragorn subió en brazos a la habitación a Angela que se sentía muy mal. Arwen los acompañó. Harry subió a su cuarto también a acostarse sin mirar a nadie. No quería responder preguntas.

Cuando habían desaparecido Jessica se sentó en una silla de la sala. Con aspecto cansado cerró los ojos. Remus hizo exactamente lo mismo en una silla frente a su hija.

—¿Qué pasó, Remus? —preguntó Nymph.

—…

—¿Cómo te sientes Jessica? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —preguntó Eowyn.

—…

Todos los miraban en silencio, muy preocupados. No parecía que viniesen de oír los testamentos sino de un ataque. Y así había sido, sólo que psicológico. Permanecieron en silencio cerca de veinte minutos hasta que uno de ellos se decidió a hablar.

—El oír los tres testamentos no fue fácil, pero lo peor fue cuando Angela y Harry decidieron hacer testamento —les explicó Jessica en voz baja, con los ojos aún cerrados—. Por favor no pregunten nada. No creo que ninguno de nosotros esté en condiciones de hablar en este momento y no creo que después ellos lo permitan tampoco.

Todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Sospechaban que la pasarían mal al escuchar las últimas voluntades de los Potter, Sirius y el director, pero jamás hubiesen imaginado que iban a querer hacer testamento. A la única de ellos a quien le había llegado a pasar por la cabeza aquel pensamiento un rato antes, cuando vio que se demoraban, fue a Hermione pero lo había desechado.

En silencio ella, Christine y Christopher subieron a sus habitaciones con lo que habían comprado. Los niños tenían el ceño fruncido y la mirada triste. Eowyn los acompañó.

Ginny estaba muy preocupada. Difícilmente lograba contenerse para no subir al cuarto de Harry. Faramir la abrazó y le dio un beso en su frente. No le dijo nada, sólo le transmitió confianza y serenidad con ese gesto. Luego les indicó a Ron y ella que tomasen sus cosas y los llevó a La Madriguera.

Nymph les llevó chocolate a Jessica y Remus y se sentó en silencio junto a ellos hasta que subieron los tres a acostarse a dormir.

Ginny le agradeció el gesto a Faramir con una sonrisa pero en cuanto llegó a La Madriguera se encerró en su cuarto, dando vueltas como una fiera enjaulada.

Ron, que no lograba asimilar lo hecho por su amigo y comprendía que su hermanita menor se estaba ahogando en el dolor, impidió que entrasen a su cuarto a preguntarle nada. Respondió él las preguntas de su mamá, su papá y sus hermanos, fingiendo sonrisas y hablándoles sobre las compras.

Cuando pudo escaparse, sabiendo por su mamá que Ginny "estaba dormida", subió al ático y desde allí viajó por medio de _Maya_ a Grimmauld. Necesitaba hablar con Hermione, que le explicara lo que él no podía entender ni asimilar. Sólo las palabras de la castaña lograron que asimilase lo que le ocurría a su mejor amigo. Una vez más le haría caso, respetarían en silencio su decisión. Aunque al pelirrojo le dolía mucho que no lo hubiese hablado con ellos. Volvió a La Madriguera y también se "acostó a dormir". Él tampoco quería responder preguntas sobre Harry.

Una vez que escuchó que la casa quedaba en silencio la menuda pelirroja se levantó, tomó pergamino, pluma y tinta. Salió con cuidado del cuarto y la casa, sin hacer ruido, desplazándose hasta el jardín. Se sentó en el lugar que estaban arreglando para el matrimonio de su hermano mayor a escribirle a Harry con el corazón destrozado, la rabia fluyendo en su mente y en las palabras que le escribía.

—_Ares_, necesito un favor amigo. Llévale esto a Harry. Asegúrate que lo lea estando a solas y… Por favor dile a Angela que se cuide, que en cuanto esté recuperada necesito hablar con ella. —le pidió al fénix con un tono levemente enfadado. Sabía que su fénix solamente podría cumplir con su encargo cuando amaneciera así que regresó a su habitación e intentó dormir, lo cual sólo consiguió por unas horas.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos y vio sobre el guardarropa al fénix de Ginny con un sobre entre las garras tragó saliva.

Estaba pensando qué excusa decirle a Christopher para que lo dejase solo en la habitación cuando lo vio salir muy serio, después de un saludo de "buenos días" apenas audible y con un tono que le dejaba muy claro que estaba enojado con él. Suspiró profundamente. Entendía que para los niños era muy duro todo aquello, les tenían demasiado cariño a Angela y a él.

El fénix se posó en su regazo, entregándole el sobre y cantándole suavemente, a lo cual él agradeció con una leve sonrisa. Tomó aire y abrió el sobre.

_No sólo de ti intentas apartarme,_

_sino que además de lastimarme_

_por tus palabras para alejarme,_

_has perdido la esperanza de abrazarme_

_Hoy me he enterado_

_que has hecho testamento_

_Mi corazón desgarrado_

_no soporta ese tormento_

_Mis lágrimas me ahogan_

_Mis esfuerzos se anulan_

_Las fuerzas me abandonan_

_Mis ojos se nublan_

_No sólo de ti me alejas,_

_sino que te das por vencido_

_Tu decisión me desconsuela,_

_porque te siento perdido_

_El camino que has escogido_

_por la muerte ha de estar cobijado_

_Sólo así me explico_

_que testamento hayas dejado_

_Ya una vez te lo dije_

_y hoy te lo confirmo,_

_mi amor he de seguirte_

_pues es mío tu camino_

_Me duele en el alma_

_que tu posible muerte aceptes_

_Lejos de mí aceptarla,_

_pero si llega a tu lado me tienes_

_Dices que al verla casi muerta_

_tus temores afloraron_

_Yo con esa angustia en puerta_

_llevo seis años amando_

_Tú me alejas para evitar que me maten_

_Pero tus palabras son puñales_

_con los que mi amor por ti combaten,_

_pues tus argumentos no son banales_

_Yo también he contemplado la posibilidad de la muerte_

_Estamos en guerra y a mí ya me ha rozado_

_De allí aprendí que cada día hay que vivirlo intensamente_

_Cada segundo estaré contigo, Harry Potter,_

_porque siempre te he amado_

Sintió que la angustia crecía en su corazón a cada palabra que leía, quedando cabizbajo y derrotado al leer la última estrofa. ¿Cómo responderle? ¿Podía dejar sin respuesta esa carta? Sintió en su pecho que ese martes 5 de agosto había comenzado siendo muy amargo. Denegó y se levantó a asearse luego de guardar aquella carta junto a las otras.

Sin embargo algo extraño ocurría en su interior. Sentía que la carta de Ginny había sido escrita con tal madurez, llena de un amor cargado de seriedad y responsabilidad, que sin poder entender el porqué su ánimo fue mejorando a medida que rememoraba cada línea, cada estrofa. Se sentía extrañamente fortalecido. Como si algo, que él no alcanzaba a comprender, estuviese creciendo lenta pero firmemente en su interior.

Angela (que se había recuperado aceptablemente de la recaída del día anterior) y Harry (que estaba de buen ánimo) bajaron a desayunar. Cuando llegaron a la cocina consiguieron a todos sentados comiendo en silencio, apenas respondiéndoles los saludos.

—Harry, ¿estás nervioso por tu examen de aparición mañana? —le preguntó Angela intentando destensar el ambiente.

—Un poco. Aunque creo que si logro recordar las tres D todo irá bien —le respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Había entendido perfectamente la intención de la chica y decidió que era buena idea—. Creo que Ron sí está definitivamente nervioso.

—Sí —los ayudó Hermione—. Más ahora que los gemelos lo han estado molestando ayer cuando fuimos a su tienda.

—Yo creo que lo hará bien —les siguió la corriente Jessica—. La última vez sólo dejó atrás un poco de su ceja. Además me dijo que había estado practicando su concentración.

En realidad Ron ya sabía aparecerse y todos los del E.D.H. lo sabían, pero ninguno lo diría con seguridad para no delatar sus prácticas a escondidas de los padres.

—Angela, ayer hemos comprado los libros y útiles que nos faltaban —interrumpió Christopher. Él no iba a delatar lo del E.D.H. pero no quiso seguir con lo de Ron. Su voz era seca y su rostro serio.

—No hemos comprado varitas porque pensamos usar las de nuestros padres. Arwen ha pagado todo, dijo que después lo hablaba contigo. —le aclaró Christine.

Era la primera vez que Angela escuchaba hablar a Chris & Chris sin que se completasen las ideas. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Luego miró interrogante a Jessica, que agachó la cabeza.

A los niños les había molestado lo del testamento. Eso les había recordado lo ocurrido la madrugada terrible en que la vieron llegar en brazos de Aragorn. Estaban asustados, tristes y molestos simultáneamente.

—Está bien, chicos —respondió Angela en tono suave, comprendiendo lo que ocurría del gesto de su prima—. Mañana quisiera ir con Jessica y los niños a La Madriguera a ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. ¿Nos dan permiso? —les preguntó a Aragorn y a Remus.

—A Jessica y los niños los llevaré hoy mismo —le respondió el último. Su tono era sereno. No había molestia en su mirada, sólo preocupación—. Jessica ya está bastante recuperada y no quiero que ellos se aburran aquí.

—Remus y yo pensamos que debes reposar al menos dos días más aquí. Ya el jueves podrás ir a ayudar. —agregó Aragorn. Su tono era sereno. La mirada era la de un padre preocupado y cariñoso.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. Así tendrás más energías para ayudarnos cuando llegues allá. —apoyó Harry que, aunque ahora la veía más recuperada, recordaba muy bien como la había visto el día antes.

—Está bien. Por lo que veo la que va a aburrirse aquí encerrada seré yo —replicó Angela resignada. De repente miró a Hermione y una leve esperanza brilló en sus ojos—. ¿Me acompañas?

—Lo siento Angela. Yo me voy con el profesor Remus hoy. —le respondió la castaña, a lo cual la aludida hizo algo muy parecido a un puchero.

—Anímate, yo estaré contigo hasta mañana al mediodía —le dijo Harry aguantando la risa al ver el gesto que la chica había hecho—. Jugaremos ajedrez. Ron lleva años intentando enseñarme, tal vez logre ganarte.

Había empezado a sentir por aquella chica un sentimiento muy similar al que debía sentirse por una hermana menor. Claro, mientras ella no lo estuviese entrenando. Allí la chica dulce que había comenzado a descubrir se convertía en alguien frío y hostil.

Después del desayuno Remus llevó a Hermione, Jessica y los niños a La Madriguera y los dejó allí bajo las órdenes de Molly. Luego se fue al cuartel de la O.D.F. Allí lo alcanzaron Nymph, Arwen, Faramir y Aragorn. Eowyn se quedó a acompañar y cuidar a Harry y Angela en Grimmauld Place.

Ese día, a final de tarde, Harry logró ganarle a Angela en el ajedrez después de haber terminado en empate legal los primeros seis partidos que jugaron, con la interrupción para almorzar y tomar una siesta obligados por Eowyn, que tenía un poder de convencimiento tan bueno como el que tenía Aragorn para los interrogatorios.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, Nymph, Remus y Aragorn buscaron a Harry en Grimmauld y lo escoltaron al Ministerio para el examen de aparición.

Neville, Ron y Harry lo aprobaron sin problemas. Todos estaban muy contentos.

La abuela de Neville, que lo estaba esperando, le dijo a Remus que se verían el sábado 23 para la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Habían decidido celebrarla una semana después del cumpleaños de Ginny, la cual no se había quejado porque comprendía que sería mejor para la economía de sus padres que se uniesen ambas celebraciones aunque a ella no le hiciese mucha gracia.

Neville se fue con su abuela mientras Harry y Ron fueron escoltados a La Madriguera. Cuando llegaron allí Harry estaba sorprendido. Lucía igual y diferente. Seguía siendo una casa de varios pisos torcida, que se sostenía sólo por arte de magia, con cinco chimeneas en el techo.

Sin embargo el letrero de la entrada donde podía leerse "La Madriguera" estaba ahora clavado derecho en un poste. No había alrededor trastos viejos tirados. Las gallinas estaban encerradas en un corral hacia la parte posterior izquierda de la casa, donde la cerca parecía recién puesta. Todo estaba limpio y recogido ordenadamente. El pasto del jardín había sido cortado y ya no se veía maleza por ningún lado.

Seguían allí los árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros. En los arriates podían verse las plantas exuberantes que Harry había visto cuando estuvo allí de vacaciones. El estanque de agua ahora ya no lucía verde y lleno de ranas, su agua era cristalina y tenía varias flores extrañas flotando. Además había un toldo blanco allí. A pesar de todos estos cambios Harry pudo sentir que allí seguía brotando de todos lados un hermoso aroma de hogar.

Muchas personas entraban y salían de la casa con varita en mano bajo las órdenes de la señora Weasley. Al entrar a la casa vio que todo estaba allí ordenado y muy limpio aunque sin llegar al extremo obsesivo de su tía Petunia. Con este pensamiento recordó a su primo y sus tíos. Con todo lo ocurrido no había vuelto a pensar en ellos.

—Remus, ¿tú sabes cómo están mis tíos?

—Ellos están bien —le respondió Faramir, que se les había acercado al verlos llegar—. El día después del ataque los devolvimos a su casa luego de acompañarlos al Hospital Muggle. Cuando regresamos al #4 de Privet Drive la casa estaba destrozada, pero cuando tu tío iba a quejarse tu tía le pidió que se callase, me dio este sobre para ti y después subieron a buscar unas maletas que creo que ya tenían preparadas.

»Cuando los ayudé a sacarlas había allí un transporte muggle... —dudó un poco y sonrió al recordar el nombre—, un taxi esperándolos. Ella me pidió que modificase la memoria de su esposo y su hijo para que no recordasen el ataque. Al parecer Angela le había prometido hacerlo si algo como eso llegaba a pasar. Yo con mucho gusto hice lo que me pedía. Tu tía prefirió que no lo hiciese con ella, aunque se lo ofrecí.

»También me pidió que te diese esto —era el colgante que Angela le había entregado el día que le habían llevado con ellos— y que te dijese que pusieses rosas blancas en la tumba de tu mamá y en las de Angela en su nombre.

Remus y Harry miraban al Dunedain totalmente desconcertados.

—Gracias por todo, señor Faramir. —logró por fin decirle Harry, aún atónito.

El aludido asintió sonriente y con una leve cabezadita de despedida los dejó solos.

Al abrir el sobre Harry sólo consiguió un pequeño papel doblado con una dirección escrita de puño y letra de su tía.

Remus lo acompañó entonces al fondo del jardín y le explicó que, debido a la gran cantidad de personas que ahora estaban allí ayudando, los del G.E.M.A. habían organizado tiendas de campaña mágicas al fondo del jardín.

Había una para los chicos, otra para las chicas y una para ellos. Todas lucían por dentro como apartamentos de cuatro habitaciones y una pequeña salita. Cada habitación con dos camas y un pequeño clóset. Eran muy cómodas. Gabrielle había decidido quedarse en la tienda de las chicas, para disgusto de Fleur que se quedaba en la casa. Bill, Charlie, Fred y George se unieron a los chicos, para molestia de la señora Molly por "su falta de madurez".

Al final de la tarde Harry comprendió porqué Ginny y Ron llegaban tan agotados a los entrenamientos del E.D.H. Estaba totalmente extenuado, aunque había notado que la señora Weasley no le exigía a él tanto como a ellos.

Otra cosa que pudo notar fue la actitud fría y distante de Ginny desde que puso un pie allí. Ron estaba también muy serio con él. No era distante pero no era el chico alegre que normalmente lo había acompañado y le subía el ánimo. Cuando le preguntó a Hermione si sabía qué les pasaba, ella le dijo lo que Jessica les había contado al llegar el lunes a Grimmauld del Callejón Diagon.

Con Ron habló esa noche en el cuarto que compartían en presencia de Hermione, con los correspondientes hechizos para evitar que alguien los interrumpiese o escuchase. Les explicó que no se lo había dicho a nadie para evitar que intentasen hacerle cambiar de opinión, que Angela y él no se habían puesto de acuerdo pero se habían apoyado al verse los dos en la misma posición. Les contó luego todo lo que habían vivido con los tres testamentos que escucharon y la situación con Remus y Aragorn.

Ron se encogió de hombros y cesó en su actitud hostil. Comprendía a su amigo al igual que Hermione, aunque les dolía aquello. No le habían querido transmitir su temor cuando les dijo de la profecía, tampoco cuando habló con ellos lo de los horcruxes, pero para los dos había sido una losa muy pesada saber que había hecho testamento.

Harry con Ginny no intentó hablar. Había leído en los ojos de sus amigos, que sabían todos sus secretos, la tristeza y la inquietud. No sabía cómo enfrentar a la pelirroja para hablar del porqué lo había hecho.

Habló con Ron hasta que lo escuchó roncar, esperando unos minutos más para asegurarse que se había quedado realmente dormido. Se levantó con mucho sigilo y le escribió a Ginny. No se sentía capaz de hablar personalmente con ella pero tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño recordando la forma en que lo había mirado desde que había llegado allí. Después de escribirle y enviarle la carta con _Lily_ se acostó, venciéndolo finalmente el cansancio.

Ginny abrió los ojos al sentir el leve peso de la pequeña fénix sobre su pecho. Le vio un semblante muy triste y tragó saliva. Tomó el sobre y se levantó con cuidado, salió de la habitación en que descansaba para leer aquella carta.

_Hace dos días hice testamento_

_y ayer tu carta recibí_

_Hoy he visto tu sufrimiento_

_No sabes lo que sentí_

_Me duele en el alma, amor mío,_

_ser el causante de tu tristeza_

_No puedo escapar del destino mío_

_pero verte sufrir me desespera_

_Me había propuesto no escribirte_

_para no profundizar nuestra pena_

_Pero al leer tu carta decidí decirte_

_no puedo aceptar esta condena_

_Haré cuanto esté a mi alcance_

_para que mi camino no consigas_

_Perdóname he de impedir tu avance_

_Una vez más te digo no me sigas_

_El camino que voy a transitar_

_no ha sido por mí decidido_

_Debo recorrerlo sin limitar_

_mi accionar por quienes estén conmigo_

_He recuperado la sensatez_

_Dejarte seguirme no debo_

_Conseguiré la forma que de mí te apartes_

_Llámame egoísta pero verte morir no puedo_

_Hubiese querido ser fuerte_

_y poder escribir que ya no te quiero_

_Por mucho que quiero detenerte_

_todo mi ser se ha negado a ese desafuero_

_Te he dicho adiós y lo mantengo_

_Busca olvidarme Ginevra_

_De ti me llevaré tu recuerdo_

_Los hilos de tu destino vuelve y enhebra_

_No vuelvas a escribirme te pido_

_No prolongues este sufrimiento_

_Yo con esta de ti me despido_

_Adiós fuente de mi tormento_

_Te amo Ginevra Weasley_

Sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas. No podía permitir ni consentir aquello. Leyó dos veces más aquella carta mientras una fría furia se apoderaba de todo su ser. Volvió a la cama y cerró los ojos, pero no durmió.

Esa noche a Harry, aunque con la Occlumancia ya Voldemort no lograba molestarlo transmitiéndole sus pensamientos, igual le molestó la cicatriz. Tuvo de nuevo pesadillas con el Valle de Godric, el Departamento de Misterios y la Torre de Astronomía. Se levantó al menos cuatro veces bañado en sudor. Ron tuvo que despertarlo en dos oportunidades. A él lo habían despertado sus gritos. Por lo agitado que lo veía sabía que estaba mal, no quería que Voldemort se aprovechase de aquello.

Al día siguiente las ojeras de ambos en el desayuno delataban la mala noche que habían pasado. Cuando la señora Weasley les preguntó los dos se limitaron a gruñir y repetir una sola palabra: pesadillas.

Harry tuvo que regresar a la carpa para cambiarse la camisa que "accidentalmente" había terminado llena del jugo de calabaza de Ginny, que lo volcó en la mesa en dirección suya, sin dirigirle una mirada cuando se disculpó con él. Al llegar a la carpa y conseguir a _Ares_ con un sobre entre sus patas con su nombre comprendió la maniobra y tragó saliva. Algo en el comportamiento de la pelirroja le decía que le convenía leerla de inmediato.

_No he leído peor desatino_

_que tus palabras en tu misiva_

_Me pides que te olvide, amor mío,_

_cuando es imposible que sin ti viva_

_No importa lo que hagas,_

_lo que digas o me pidas_

_No dejaré que sin mi vayas,_

_aunque tú mucho te resistas_

_Siempre estaré a tu lado,_

_aunque lo llames tormento_

_Yo he de seguir a mi amado_

_A donde te vayas te encuentro_

_Sé que ante mi familia y el mundo_

_tú y yo actualmente no somos pareja_

_Pero para nuestro corazón que es uno_

_la verdad es que el mismo fuego nos quema_

_Me dices adiós y yo me río_

_de tan infantil intento_

_Dices que no responderás y te desafío_

_a no escribirme te tiento_

_El Sol y la Luna son mis testigos,_

_las estrellas mis consejeras_

_No habrá para mí ocultos caminos,_

_ni forma que me detengas_

_Si cometes el cruel desatino_

_de no aceptarme de nuevo a tu lado,_

_iré personalmente a detener a tu enemigo_

_pues si él es el obstáculo he de quitarlo_

_Sé que me amas,_

_no intentes negarlo,_

_y tampoco me pidas_

_que me aleje de tu lado_

_Volveré a estar_

_de nuevo a tu lado,_

_aunque tenga que un asesino buscar_

_para apartar al mal hado_

_Si para tener futuro contigo_

_mi impedimento es un asesino,_

_si no me quieres por él a tu lado_

_entonces yo iré a enfrentarlo_

_Jamás me resignaré a perderte_

_Jamás permitiré que me apartes_

_Jamás dejaré de quererte_

_Jamás podría olvidarte_

_Te amo Harry Potter_

Sintió que se quedaba sin aire al leerla. Era muy capaz de hacerlo, la conocía bien. La leyó al menos dos veces más, sudando frío, dando vueltas en el cuarto como león enjaulado. Decidido tomó pluma, pergamino y tinta, escribiéndole rápidamente.

—_Lily_, por favor pequeñita, dásela sin que te vean y espera por su respuesta.

La fénix le cantó unas suaves notas y desapareció con su encargo. Esperó a que la pelirroja en la habitación de la otra carpa leyese la carta, pues ella también había tenido que ir a cambiarse.

_Mi alma en vilo has dejado con tu carta_

_Por favor te suplico cambies de idea_

_Apenas ha llegado a mis manos tu carta_

_enseguida te respondo, te lo ruego, deja esa idea_

_Al leer tus líneas mi corazón se ha paralizado_

_Con tus palabras sin aliento me has dejado_

_Mis manos y mis labios aún están temblando_

_No tienes una idea de lo que estoy pasando_

_Te conozco lo suficiente_

_para saber que lo harías_

_Para mí no es aliciente_

_que por amor morirías_

_Me has puesto en una encrucijada_

_de la que no encuentro salida_

_Si conmigo te llevo a perderte me arriesgo_

_Si te alejo y le buscas a morir te condeno_

_Mi razón está bloqueada,_

_mi corazón desesperado_

_Por favor mi dulce amada,_

_te lo suplico destrozado_

_No busques a ese asesino_

_No me sigas en mi camino_

_No me atormentes cariño_

_Así no tientes al destino_

_Yo sé que me amas_

_Tú sabes que te amo_

_La razón me acalla_

_El corazón quiere gritarlo_

_Respóndeme hoy mismo te lo suplico_

_Hasta no leer tu respuesta,_

_diciéndome que desistes como te pido,_

_mi alma no se verá repuesta_

_Herida gravemente la has dejado_

_Está muy enferma y atribulada_

_Sólo por ti su dolor puede ser conjurado_

_Respóndeme pronto mi bienamada_

_Ginny, desde mi corazón atolondrado…_

_Dime que desistes. No acepto un no por respuesta._

_Te amo demasiado._

_Harry Potter por tu carta espera_

A Harry el cuarto de la carpa se le hacía pequeño. Dando vueltas sin cesar, ahogándose en la angustia de esperar la respuesta de Ginny. Se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar a Hermione y a Ron que lo habían ido a buscar. Rápidamente abrió el baúl y escondió la carta de ella. Con sus manos temblando sacó el álbum de fotos que le había dado Hagrid en su primer año y el que le habían dado Jessica y Angela, sentándose rápidamente en la cama, simulando estar muy concentrado mirándolos.

—¿Te has puesto acaso a lavar la camisa a mano que demoras tanto? —entró preguntándole Ron con tono de bromear, paralizándose al verlo—. ¿Qué pasa amigo?

—Al llegar aquí pensé en el matrimonio de mis padres y… —les dijo al notar sus expresiones preocupadas y ver de reojo en un espejo su rostro desencajado—. No es nada, no se preocupen.

—Sí lo es, Harry —le contradijo Hermione sentándose a su lado—. Tu papá se veía muy guapo ese día y tu mamá muy bonita. Están muy alegres. Sé que es difícil para ti el pensar en ellos, Harry. Pero si lo analizas comprenderás que vivieron días dichosos preparando la boda con sus amigos, formando un hogar donde tú nacerías.

—Fleur nos dijo hoy que estaba muy alegre porque tú estabas aquí ayudando a preparar el día más feliz de su vida. Y Bill también está muy contento, Harry. Para mi hermano esto no es fácil, pero lo hemos oído decir que si tú puedes seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que te ha ocurrido entonces él puede seguir adelante con su vida, a pesar de lo que le hizo ese monstruo en Hogwarts.

—Gracias Hermione. Gracias Ron. No sé que haría sin ustedes.

—Ah, no sé sin Hermione, pero sin mí no serías nadie en el quidditch —le dijo el pelirrojo bromeando—. Y ahora deja de buscar excusas para no ayudar y apresúrate.

—¡Ron! —exclamó la castaña enojada.

—Me descubriste. —dijo Harry con falsa congoja, riéndose a carcajadas y esquivando almohadazos de sus amigos.

Salieron los tres poco después a ayudar, mientras el pelinegro le daba vueltas en su cabeza a la carta de la pelirroja, preocupado porque ella no le había respondido aún a la que él le había enviado.

A final de mañana Eowyn llegó con Angela, la cual tenía prohibido hacer magia. Si quería ayudar lo haría a lo muggle. Le pusieron de excusa la edad, pero ella sabía perfectamente que era porque aún estaba convaleciente. Sin embargo no se atrevió a quejarse. Remus y Aragorn aún le lanzaban de vez en cuando miradas de regaños silenciosos.

Cuando vio las ojeras de Harry y Ron les intentó preguntar, pero los dos se limitaron a decir pesadillas y gruñir.

Como Jessica, Ginny, Gabrielle, Chris & Chris tampoco podían hacer magia, la señora Weasley los puso a trabajar en la decoración de un toldo que había en una ahora extensa pradera en el jardín despejado, además de la limpieza y organización del cobertizo que el señor Arthur había arreglado previamente con magia y ya no lucía deteriorado.

Fleur había escogido el dorado pálido y el plateado como colores centrales de la decoración, con pequeños toques de lila.

Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley no habían vuelto a quejarse desde que habían visto la actitud asumida por Fleur después del ataque a Hogwarts. Ahora era Gabrielle quien se quejaba. Pero no era de Bill, sino de su hermana y la señora Weasley por la presión a la que ambas tenían sometidos a todos.

Ginny esperó esa noche a que Hermione se durmiera para levantarse nuevamente y escribirle la respuesta a Harry. Había notado que la miraba muy nervioso todo el día. Sabía que estaría despierto esperando su respuesta. En cuanto se la escribió se acostó a dormir, agotada pero con la decisión fluyendo en su interior como la sangre en sus venas.

Harry escuchaba a su mejor amigo roncar y se sentía tentado de despertarlo para contarle lo que lo atormentaba, no permitiéndole dormir a pesar de estar cansado, pero decidió esperar hasta la mañana. Si no recibía una respuesta de la pelirroja para la hora del desayuno hablaría con Hermione y Ron para que lo ayudaran a convencerla de desistir. Dio una vuelta más en la cama antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar como alma en pena alrededor de la habitación.

Estaba dando la tercera vuelta cuando apareció _Ares_ frente a él. Con las manos temblorosas y el corazón desbocado tomó el sobre y lo abrió para leer la respuesta.

_Mucho me pides_

_pero muy poco me das_

_Que desista de buscarle quieres_

_pero acompañarte no me dejas_

_Dices que tu alma sufre,_

_que en mis manos está su salvación_

_A la mía desde hace años la cubre_

_la nube negra de la desesperación_

_Nunca he intentado detenerte,_

_sólo he pedido acompañarte_

_Prefiero la muerte antes que perderte_

_Sólo tú decides si he de ir sola a buscarle_

_Dices que no aceptarás un no por respuesta,_

_pero pretendes que yo angustiada me quede,_

_esperando sin saber si de tu camino hay vuelta,_

_sin un ápice de esperanza de que te espere_

_No me dices en ninguna de tus cartas_

_que volverás, que por ti aguarde_

_Te atreviste a sugerirme que te olvidara,_

_que de tu camino me aparte_

_Dices que me amas,_

_que estás desesperado_

_Pero no le das esperanzas_

_a mi corazón destrozado_

_Te he querido desde siempre_

_Por tu amor he perseverado_

_Nada podrá detenerme_

_Haré lo que sea por volver a tu lado_

_Mi corazón muere lentamente_

_Has sido tú quien ha testado_

_Mi alma sufre amargamente_

_pues de ti me has alejado_

_Sólo en tus manos_

_está la salvación de ambos_

_Sólo de tu decisión dependo_

_¿Viviremos cerca o moriremos alejados?_

_Busca en tu corazón la respuesta_

_Juntos luchando por un mañana_

_No esquives ya más mi propuesta_

_Con nuestro amor, Harry, hay esperanza_

Denegaba fervientemente mientras leía aquellas estrofas. Sabía que tenía razón en que su decisión de hacer testamento implicaba lo peligroso del camino que tenía que recorrer. Por eso mismo no podía llevarla con él.

También entendía que no era justo que él le pidiese que se quedase atrás, sin hacer nada, sabiendo que se amaban y lo peligroso de todo aquello. Pero ¿Es que había algo justo en el camino que el destino le había trazado? ¿Acaso había él decidido en algún momento todo lo que había tenido que vivir hasta ese momento o el camino que se presentaba ante él?

Pero no podía admitir que ella le dijese que iría a enfrentar a ese asesino si no se unían a enfrentar aquél difícil camino unidos. No podía aceptar que ella estuviese en peligro. Simplemente no podía aceptar que ella tomase ninguno de esos dos caminos. Pero ¿Cómo detenerla?

Pasó toda la noche dando vueltas por la habitación, conjeturando mil posibles soluciones. Descartando cada una por lo que podía decidir la impetuosa pelirroja, por lo peligroso de su misión o porque su propio corazón se negaba a causarle un dolor más a su amada pecosa.

Antes del amanecer le escribió una nueva carta, sintiéndose totalmente agotado, con el amor por su hermosa pelirroja vibrando en cada una de las cosas que le rodeaba. Se la envió con _Lily_ apenas vio los primeros rayos del Sol, desesperado por no encontrar una solución.

Ginny estaba viendo las primeras luces de aquél día llegar, después de dormir irregular toda la noche, despertándose varias veces por pesadillas. Apenas si había dormido minutos. Al ver aparecer a la pequeña fénix con aquella misiva para ella retuvo por unos instantes el aliento, temerosa de leer la decisión que él hubiese podido tomar la abrió para leerla.

_¿Por qué es tan cruel la vida?_

_¿Por qué nuestro destino es éste?_

_¿Por qué está lenta agonía?_

_¿Por qué tan desesperada suerte?_

_Dices que la salvación está en mis manos_

_Sin embargo yo en ellas solución no veo_

_Me pides que no esquive tu propuesta, amor_

_Yo simplemente a ella no me atrevo_

_Me pides que luchemos juntos por un mañana,_

_que con nuestro amor hay esperanza_

_Mi razón que no te escuche grita desesperada_

_Mi corazón al leerlo late con confianza_

_Tienes razón cuando reclamas que te he pedido_

_que hagas aquello que yo no he podido_

_Perdóname de rodillas te imploro arrepentido_

_No sé de donde sacas la fuerza, amor adolorido_

_No vayas a buscarle te ruego_

_Dame tiempo te pido_

_Sé fortaleza de nuevo_

_Estoy malherido_

_Sé que eres una gran luchadora_

_Sé que puedes defenderte_

_Sé que eres una bruja soñadora_

_Sé que vives para quererme_

_Yo desde siempre te he querido_

_Yo durante años estuve ciego_

_Yo de causarte dolor estoy arrepentido_

_Yo sólo sé que sin ti me muero_

_A ti las estrellas te aconsejan_

_En ellas sólo a ti yo te veo_

_El Sol y la Luna el camino te muestran_

_A mí sólo el tiempo que estás de mí lejos_

_La razón cae de muerte herida_

_por tus certeras palabras_

_Mi corazón con el tuyo vibra_

_Mis ojos buscan tus miradas_

_A quien pueda oírme yo ruego,_

_a quien pueda ayudarme yo pido,_

_que ni la distancia ni el tiempo_

_me separen de ti, amor mío_

_Estoy perdidamente enamorado_

_Me siento escandalosamente ilusionado_

_Por sentimientos a la mujer más hermosa atado_

_Mi Ginny preciosa, mira lo que has ocasionado_

_Mis oídos gritan tu nombre_

_Mis labios escuchan tus palabras_

_Mi olfato al ver hace que me asombre_

_Según mis ojos tu aroma me abraza_

_Las gotas de lluvia a las nubes he visto regresar_

_Los rayos de sol a mi piel han venido a enfriar_

_Con tu pelirroja y abundante cabellera me has de mirar_

_En tus hermosos ojos castaños mis dedos quieren jugar_

_He perdido la razón,_

_de dolor desesperado_

_Ha ganado el corazón_

_porque estoy enamorado_

_Mi corazón brinca de alegría_

_Mi corazón brilla con luz propia_

_Tu corazón en mi pecho habita_

_Tu amor Ginny es mi vida_

De inmediato tomó la pluma y se sentó a responderle, con el corazón bombeando muy rápido en su pecho y el pulso tembloroso. Sabía que él tampoco había podido dormir, los dos desesperados por aquella situación.

No soportaba saber que él sufría tanto como ella misma lo estaba haciendo. Deseaba poder hacerle comprender la solución que ella veía con claridad meridiana, pero no quería presionarlo más, no quería atormentarlo. ¡Deseaba tanto que pudiesen ser felices! Le envió su respuesta con _Lily_ que esperaba a su lado inquieta.

Harry apenas ver aparecer a la pequeña fénix le quitó rápidamente la carta de las patas, con sus nervios aflorando en sus gestos. Daba gracias mentalmente que su amigo siguiese roncando tan fuerte como lo había hecho toda la noche. Leyó la carta con la varita en su mano, decidido a desmayarlo si intentaba levantarse antes que él terminase de leerla.

_Desde la noche de los tiempos_

_mi destino es estar a tu lado_

_Hemos nacido para querernos_

_Anhelamos cumplir ese mandato_

_Mi corazón en tu pecho anida_

_El tuyo en el mío se cobija_

_Mis castaños en tus ojos habitan_

_Tus esmeraldas en los míos vibran_

_Tu indomable pelo negro_

_se mueve con la brisa_

_Mi pelirroja cabellera muevo_

_y eso a ti te da risa_

_Tus labios provocan a los míos_

_Mis besos te buscan con amor_

_Tus manos quiero rozando las mías_

_Deseo sentir de nuevo tu calor_

_Cierro mis ojos y te siento tan cerca_

_Una infinidad de imágenes se agolpan_

_Muchísimas sensaciones a mí regresan_

_cuando de la mano caminábamos por Hogwarts_

_Agua fresca mi cuerpo te llama_

_Calma mi sed de verano te aclama_

_Aire que hacia mi flota de todas partes eres_

_Fuente inagotable de vida, pues me quieres_

_Me siento brizna que mece el viento_

_Me siento nube que se desgaja en llovizna_

_Me siento amor flotando en el tiempo_

_Me siento feliz iluminada por tu sonrisa_

_Te siento viviendo aquí adentro_

_Te siento jugando feliz, sonriendo_

_Te siento soñando en mi pensamiento_

_Te siento de mil formas queriendo_

_Me pides que espere_

_y siempre lo he hecho_

_Tu razón desfallece_

_La mía no sé que se ha hecho_

_Vivamos esta locura a plenitud_

_Vivamos como uno solo el febril estado_

_Vivamos con alegría nuestra juventud_

_Vivamos en un solo ser mi Harry amado_

Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma que impregnaba el pergamino, sintiéndola tan cerca, tan dentro… La amaba demasiado y ella a él. ¿Cómo podían haber estado separados tantos años? ¿Por qué él había sido tan ciego y había tardado tanto en darse cuenta que ella era su otra mitad? No concebía la vida sin ella y tampoco podía aceptar que ella estuviese en peligro… No, ya no quería pensar más, sólo quería oírla, verla, admirarla, quererla, soñar con una vida en que los dos estuviesen unidos.

Tal vez en unas horas pudiese de nuevo pensar en la decisión que debía tomar, pero justo ahora se sentía agotado mentalmente. Sólo podía sentir como el amor lo inundaba todo en su ser.

Cuando Ron despertó se encontró a su mejor amigo con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Le pasó la mano frente al rostro varias veces y vio que no pestañeaba siquiera. Sonrió y lo dejó tranquilo. No había dormido, estaba seguro por las ojeras que tenía, pero ya no estaba en el estado de nervios en que había estado el día antes coincidiendo "casualmente" con el de su hermana menor.

Estaba de acuerdo con la castaña en que los dos se habían comunicado en algún momento y lo que se habían dicho los tenía en ese estado. Esperaba de todo corazón que algo nuevo hubiese ocurrido entre ellos y por eso él estaba así, ya no soportaba verlos a los dos sufriendo.

Al regresar ya vestido y conseguirlo en la misma posición no resistió la tentación y le envió un chorro de agua con su varita. Escapó por muy poco del hechizo de desarme con que le respondió el pelinegro, burlándose de él.

Sonrió al verlo ir a asearse y regresar a cambiarse con aquella sonrisa ilusionada en su rostro. Cuando se consiguió a su hermana con una sonrisa similar quiso burlarse, conteniéndose por un pisotón de la castaña, mientras la chica de ojos miel y la de pelo negro ayudaban a los dos distraídos para evitar que volcasen la comida y mantenían a los gemelos tranquilos mediante miradas de advertencia.

Antes de la hora del almuerzo Harry logró escaparse de todos hacia la carpa para escribirle de nuevo a la pelirroja, enviándole la carta con su fénix. Salió luego hacia la cocina y mientras ayudaba a servir la comida "accidentalmente" tropezó con Angela, de modo que el jugo que ella llevaba cayó todo sobre la pelirroja, que comprendió y salió corriendo a su cuarto en la carpa de las chicas a cambiarse mientras el pelinegro se disculpaba con una amiga que lo miraba con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Al llegar al cuarto Ginny corrió a abrir su carta, olvidándose del vestido manchado.

_Tu razón y la mía se han ido de paseo_

_Porque jamás a nosotros vuelvan yo ruego_

_Tu cuerpo y el mío llenos de deseos_

_Tu corazón y el mío a un solo compás latiendo_

_Los árboles del Bosque Prohibido susurran_

_tan fuerte que aquí en La Madriguera se escuchan_

_En el lago de Hogwarts las criaturas murmuran_

_Que nuestro amor allá vibra, dicen las lechuzas_

_Estoy con tu familia preparando_

_todo para la boda de tu hermano_

_En varios momentos estoy soñando_

_que nuestro matrimonio será el realizado_

_Cuando en ello pienso_

_veo mil hadas volando_

_En esos momentos sueño_

_que tú ya estás a mi lado_

_Busco en mi corazón la respuesta_

_como me has aconsejado_

_Pero no entiendo lo que me contesta_

_pues sólo de ti me ha hablado_

_Miro al cielo y me parece_

_ver nuestras escobas volando_

_Con la suave brisa no se mecen_

_Con su vuelo un corazón han formado_

_En el aire se respira que algo está flotando_

_Tengo la impresión de ver gigantes volando_

_Con alas los sentimientos de varios enamorados_

_No sólo de Fleur y Bill y los que ya están casados_

_Mis ojos rehúyen los tuyos_

_pues los he visto tan tristes_

_Mis labios desean ser tuyos_

_No sé como lo resistes_

_Amándote con locura_

_vuelvo a pedirte tiempo_

_Perdóname hermosa criatura_

_Ya sabes lo que siento_

_¿Por qué nos condenas?_

_¿Por qué cruel destino?_

_¿Por qué nos alejas?_

_¿Por qué Ginny no está conmigo?_

Sintió el corazón bombeando en su pecho con mucha fuerza y una gran sonrisa llenando su rostro. Pletórica de amor y felicidad por sus palabras. Con renovadas energías se cambió y regresó al comedor, dedicándole sus más dulces miradas y sonrisas llenas de amor e ilusión al pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas, que le correspondía de igual manera.

Molly los miraba preocupada, mientras Arthur simulaba no darse cuenta e intentaba mantener distraída a su esposa. Ella quería mucho a Harry, lo consideraba otro hijo. Sabía que su pequeña estaba ilusionada con él desde que era tan sólo una niña. Pero lo que estaba viendo era a dos jóvenes muy enamorados pero también que sufrían mucho y ella, como madre, no quería ver a su pequeña sufriendo, ni a él tampoco. Cuando Arwen le susurró "quisiera hablar contigo después de la comida" ella asintió mirándola intrigada.

Arthur los miraba de reojo. A él no le gustaba aquello, pues aunque apreciaba al chico tenía la fuerte impresión que su pequeña sufriría mucho por él. Veía limpia la mirada del pelinegro mientras miraba a su hija, sabía la forma en que él la había protegido y salvado en muchas ocasiones, pero… Era su pequeña, no quería que sufriese y la vida de ese chico parecía estar siempre en peligro.

Ya le era difícil el aceptar que Ron estuviese siempre en problemas por su amistad tan estrecha con él, pero era un hombrecito, un Weasley que lo hacía sentir un padre orgulloso. Mientras que Ginny era su pequeña, la luz de sus ojos. Cuando intentó dirigirse al pelinegro escuchó asombrado como Eowyn le pedía en susurros que "hablasen luego del almuerzo" y él aceptó con curiosidad. Al volver a buscar al chico con la mirada lo vio retirarse ya para ir a ayudar afuera con Hermione y Ron a Fleur.

Bill miraba a su pequeña hermana con una mezcla de asombro y comprensión. Estaba empezando a sospechar lo que había tenido tan mal a la pequeña de la casa. Tenía que sostener una conversación con aquél chico sobre su hermanita, como el hermano mayor que era. Sin embargo aquello sería después de la conversación que le había pedido Faramir que sostuviesen. Aquello lo tenía preocupado. _"¿Qué querrá el Dunedain?"_.

Charlie se dio cuenta también de los intercambios de miradas y gestos entre su hermanita y el pelinegro, sintiendo que los celos por "su pequeña" crecían como un dragón en su interior. Sin embargo el bola de fuego chino de su pecho se mantuvo encadenado por un susurro a su oído de su hermosa prometida, que le advertía de quedarse quieto y un "tenemos una conversación pendiente" de Aragorn, que lo asombró y lo desubicó un poco.

Fred y George miraban inquietos el cruce de miradas de Ginny y Harry. Sin embargo se mantuvieron quietos, sin acercarse al pelinegro a reclamarle el que se acercase de nuevo a su hermana luego de la ruptura que habían tenido. Christine, Jessica, Angela y Christopher hacían lo posible por distraerlos, como venían haciendo desde que se había reunido por primera vez el E.D.H. en pleno cada vez que estaban la pelirroja y el pelinegro presentes.

Cuando Fred y George consideraron que las miradas y gestos entre ellos ese día ya estaban sobrepasando un límite invisible y se disponían a llevarse al pelinegro al jardín para "hablar con él" se vieron agarrados de los brazos por la chica de ojos miel y la pelinegro, mientras la castaña les decía en voz baja pero tono autoritario "Hablaremos a final de tarde. Mientras tanto no harán nada".

Iban a protestar cuando los paralizó la sorpresa de oír a su hermano menor enfrentándoseles por primera vez en su vida, diciéndoles "Ya lo han oído, no harán nada. Hablaremos a final de tarde". Los dos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido pero asintieron.

Esa noche Ginny tampoco logró conciliar el sueño, a pesar de estar muy cansada por todas las actividades que le puso su mamá esa tarde. No había podido dejar de mirar a su amado, buscando en su mente una forma de expresarle su apoyo pero también su insistencia para no perder lo que había ganado. Luego de dar otra vuelta más en su cama sin poder dormir se levantó a escribirle, enviándole la carta con _Ares_ antes del amanecer.

Cuando Harry sintió al fénix junto a él se sobresaltó y pegó un pequeño grito. Se giró de inmediato a mirar a Ron con la varita en su mano y su corazón desbocado, suspirando al verlo voltearse dándole la espalda y murmurando algo sobre la quaffle en sueños. Tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas y lo abrió.

Ron le dio la espalda y fingió hablar en sueños, escuchando luego atentamente los suspiros emitidos por su amigo mientras leía lo que le hubiese llevado el fénix de su hermana. Sonrió al pensar que una vez más la castaña había tenido razón.

Harry sonreía y suspiraba mientras leía las estrofas que le había enviado su amada.

_Tiempo me pides,_

_yo tiempo te doy_

_Del destino no te fíes,_

_tu verdad yo soy_

_La condena no existe_

_pues no hemos fallado_

_Sólo la verdad subsiste,_

_un solo corazón enamorado_

_La locura nos desborda_

_La pasión nos consume_

_El amor nos arropa_

_Nuestra verdad asume_

_Abre tus ojos amor mío_

_Despierta al sentimiento_

_Ya no me tengas en vilo_

_Escúchame desde adentro_

_Tú temes estar conmigo por mi vida_

_Yo por tu vida también temo_

_Ante esto me ha dicho una amiga_

_que el amor es más fuerte que lo que tememos_

_El amor que nos une_

_es grande y sincero_

_Nada lo destruye_

_Es puro y honesto_

_He releído tus cartas_

_buscando consuelo_

_Pero no me bastan_

_para mis sueños_

_Sólo pido estar contigo_

_No me alejes de tu lado_

_Vuelve por favor conmigo_

_Ya la separación no aguanto_

_Una propuesta yo te hago_

_Escúchame te lo pido_

_Vuelve ya a mi lado_

_Decidamos todo unidos_

_Disfrutemos de tiempo juntos_

_A tu misión yo te acompaño_

_sólo cuando los dos decidamos_

_Por favor Harry, te amo_

Esa última estrofa le mostraba una posible salida a aquella situación. Pero no estaba seguro, su misión era muy peligrosa. Él no hubiese querido involucrar a nadie en aquello.

Había aceptado la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos porque sabía que buscarían la manera de seguirlo, además de sentir que no podría hacerlo sin ellos. Angela se había enterado sin que ni él ni el profesor Dumbledore lo supiesen y sospechaba que aún cuando le hubiese dicho que se mantuviese apartada no lo hubiese hecho. Estaba seguro que lo hubiese seguido y buscado la manera de ayudarlo, como hacía con aquellos odiosos entrenamientos.

Pero aparte de ellos tres él no quería a más nadie poniéndose en peligro, mucho menos a la mujer que tanto amaba. ¿Qué tanto tiempo podría mantenerla al margen de aquello si retomaba su noviazgo con ella?

Denegando, sin lograr tomar una decisión, salió del cuarto y se fue a asearse. Regresó al cuarto se vistió, sacó todas las cartas de su pelirroja, leyéndolas una vez más a pesar de sabérselas de memoria. Suspiró, las guardó todas y salió hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Allí se consiguió a Angela que ya estaba vestida y llegaba en ese momento del corral con los huevos. Se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y empezaron a cocinar entre los dos.

Ron esperó a escuchar que Harry había salido definitivamente de la carpa, abrió el baúl de su amigo y sacó los sobres con las cartas. Hermione y él habían acordado la tarde antes el leer aquello a final del día siguiente si no lograban que uno de los dos le contase a uno de ellos qué los tenía tan mal. Sin embargo él no estaba seguro de poder esperar tanto.

Miró los sobres con el nombre de su amigo escrito por la letra de su hermana, dudando si abrirlos o no. Luego de unos minutos suspiró y se inclinó sobre el baúl de su amigo para guardarlos. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Hedwig, _Lily_,_ Ares_,_ Maya_ y _Galileo_ estaban a su alrededor, atentos a sus movimientos.

—Tengo la impresión que si hubiese intentado abrir uno de estos sobres ustedes no lo hubiesen permitido, ¿verdad? —les preguntó mirándolos, sonriendo al ver a los cinco batir las alas—. Me alegra saber que cuidan tanto a los dos. No lo haré. De alguna manera lograré que me cuente hoy lo que lo atormenta. —finalizó decidido, guardando de nuevo los sobres para ir a asearse. Cuando regresó a cambiarse consiguió a las cinco aves allí aún y sonrió.

Al salir de la carpa lo primero que vio fue a la castaña mirarlo con contenido reproche. Sonrió y le contó lo ocurrido desde que llegase el fénix de su hermana con aquél sobre. Ella le contó de la mala noche que había pasado la pelirroja y el plan que tenía para que le contasen lo que los tenía tan mal y, si era lo que sospechaban, convencer al pelinegro. Aunque el pelirrojo no estaba muy seguro que aquello funcionaría asintió en aceptación a todo lo que Hermione le indicaba, pues generalmente terminaba teniendo razón.

A mitad de tarde Harry ya no soportaba más ante los cada vez menos sutiles comentarios de sus amigas y la Dunedain, con aquellos ojos esmeraldas y el pelo rojo que le recordaban tanto a su mamá y a la chica que lo traía loco. Inventó una pésima excusa sobre buscar su varita para ir a la carpa a escribirle a Ginny, mientras un Ron muy rojo le hacía señas que la tenía en su mano. Pero él no se detuvo a mirarlo y no se dio cuenta, como tampoco vio a Ginny volcándoles una cesta con flores encima a sus ayudantes y salir corriendo hacia la carpa de ellas, luego de verlo a él salir con esa mala excusa de allí.

Todos los que presenciaron aquello se miraron, suspiraron y recogieron lo que habían regado rápidamente, intentando evitar que los Weasley y los que no estaban al tanto se diesen cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Harry apenas terminar de escribirle a Ginny le pidió a _Lily_, que estaba a su lado mientras escribía, le llevase la carta.

La pelirroja le agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa a la pequeña fénix mientras le recibía el sobre y lo abría para leer.

_La propuesta que me haces_

_es muy tentadora_

_Mis defensas deshaces_

_No sé qué hacer ahora_

_Mi corazón aclama_

_que te escuche preciosa_

_Si mis deseos alcanzara_

_serías por siempre mi señora_

_Alrededor nuestro se encuentran_

_varias parejas formadas_

_A pesar de la guerra se entregan_

_a vivir enamoradas_

_Cierro mis ojos y veo_

_a quienes he visto morir_

_Los abro y triste te veo,_

_de dolor creo morir_

_Si te aparto te lastimo_

_Si me acerco te harían daño_

_Si te alejo me deprimo_

_Si me aproximo te hago blanco_

_Vivir sin ti no puedo_

_Tenerte cerca deseo_

_Darte mi amor yo quiero_

_Que mueras por mí no acepto_

_La más intensa agonía,_

_el sufrimiento más intenso,_

_vivimos tú y yo, vida mía_

_Muy grande es el tormento_

_Tu amor por mí es perseverante_

_El mío por ti es infinito_

_Nuestra lucha sería constante_

_para alcanzar el objetivo_

_Quisiera poder ofrecerte_

_un camino de pétalos de flores,_

_con todos los cuidados que mereces,_

_pero si conmigo vienes sólo verás horrores_

_Eres una gran luchadora_

_En duelos sales vencedora_

_Eres experta defensora_

_de las causas que valoras_

_Quien se interpone en nuestro camino,_

_ese ser es un cruel asesino_

_Jamás algo bueno él ha sentido_

_Lastimar para él es divertido_

_Mucho daño ha hecho,_

_y tú sabes lo seguirá haciendo_

_Haré cuanto pueda para detenerlo_

_Llevarte conmigo es un gran riesgo_

_Sé que eres muy inteligente,_

_intuitiva, ágil y de buenos reflejos_

_Con varita tu habilidad es excelente_

_Pero nuestros enemigos son traicioneros_

_Mi corazón y el tuyo son uno_

_El poder del amor es inmenso_

_Para mí asimilarlo es duro_

_Poco a poco lo entiendo_

_Sé que al amarnos conmigo siempre estás,_

_pues tu corazón late en mi pecho_

_Sé que desde siempre me acompañarás,_

_de dudar me dice el corazón no tengo derecho_

_Quisiera estar a tu lado_

_cada segundo de tu vida,_

_porque estoy enamorado_

_y para protegerte con la mía_

_Pero allá en el camino que ante mí se abre_

_los peligros son tan grandes e inmensos,_

_que me siento como grumete frente a mar embravecido, cobarde_

_porque de sólo pensar que estés conmigo y algo te pase, me estremezco_

_Hermosa pelirroja, mucho te quiero_

_Preciosa pecosa, por ti yo vibro_

_Ojos castaños dulces, yo te venero_

_Ginny, mi amada, por ti yo suspiro_

_Mi razón ha sucumbido_

_Mi corazón está atolondrado_

_Yo aún nada he decidido_

_Sólo sé decirte que te amo_

Tragó saliva y asintió comprensiva. No había ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos, tampoco sobre las razones que le generaban aquél terrible miedo. Lo comprendía. Se recostó en su cama agotada, pálida y angustiada. Ella tampoco había podido descansar pero sentía que le era imposible dormir. Luego de leer todas sus cartas una vez más y meditar mucho en lo que le habían dicho sus amigas se sentó en la mesita que habían ubicado en el cuarto de la carpa. Suspiró, tomó la pluma y le escribió una vez más.

Harry se había tirado en la cama, boca arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos, su mente dando mil vueltas en todo lo que había vivido desde que tenía uso de razón. _Lily_ le cantaba dulcemente para calmarlo un poco y Hedwig se había ubicado junto a él en la cama, ululando suavemente mientras él le acaricia el plumaje. Las dos aves se sobresaltaron al hacerlo él, por la aparición de _Ares_ con la respuesta de la pelirroja. Los dos fénix y la lechuza lo acompañaron mientras la leía, mirándolo atentamente.

_Eres para mí el más valiente_

_Y no porque a él te enfrentes,_

_sino al aceptar lo que sientes_

_Así demuestras el coraje que tienes_

_Es tu amor mi fortaleza,_

_inexpugnable este refugio_

_Es ésta tu mayor proeza,_

_fuente de buenos augurios_

_Nada ni nadie puede derribar_

_la protección que me has dado_

_No hay forma que me puedan lastimar_

_mientras tú me estés amando_

_Tengo la total certeza,_

_escucha bien lo que digo,_

_que en la unión está la fuerza_

_Todos estaremos a salvo si vuelves conmigo_

_Mira las gotas de lluvia,_

_sueltas y dispersas apenas si mojan,_

_pero cuando son muchas unidas diluvia_

_y todos ante ellas se asombran_

_¿Puede ser una flor hermosa_

_si quien la ama no la mira?_

_¿Podría llegar a ser dichosa_

_si no estás conmigo, vida mía?_

_Tenías, amor, tan sólo doce años_

_cuando de un basilisco me salvaste_

_Tu razón decía monstruo fatal de gran tamaño_

_Tu corazón te gritó por ella tú puedes y me rescataste_

_Cuando en aquél cementerio al asesino enfrentaste,_

_por tantos mortífagos estabas totalmente rodeado_

_No fue por escuchar a la razón que te salvaste,_

_sino por tus padres que aún muertos te siguen amando_

_Voldemort no pudo entenderlo y te obligó_

_a buscar en el Ministerio una explicación_

_Creía que la profecía explicaría lo que ese día ocurrió,_

_cuando la verdad reside en el amor de tu gran corazón_

_La Magia Antigua sólo puede usarla_

_quien por amor a otros combate_

_Al alejarme tu magia se ve debilitada_

_Nuestra salvación es que me dejes amarte_

_Cuando el profesor Lupin por temor_

_a Nymph mantenía de él alejada,_

_los dos estaban débiles, distraídos y en riesgo_

_Ahora que son pareja su fuerza mágica es inusitada_

_Del intento de poseerte el asesino_

_sólo tu amor por Sirius podía salvarte_

_El profesor Dumbledore te lo explicó_

_Nada podía hacer él para ayudarte_

_Angela y Jessica me han dicho_

_que en los tres testamentos_

_aquellos que más te han querido_

_te han dado buenos consejos_

_A mí no me han contado_

_lo que allí has oído_

_Consúltales de corazón amado_

_cuál es, Harry, el mejor camino_

_Te amo Harry James Potter Evans_

Suspiró y se tendió de nuevo en la cama boca arriba con aquella carta en sus manos, pensando, sintiendo, con las lágrimas escapando de sus esmeraldas sin que él se diese cuenta.

Así lo consiguió Ron dos horas más tarde. Le dijo que se cambiase de ropa y se acostase sin preguntarle nada sobre el pergamino en su mano y las grandes ojeras que tenía en el rostro su mejor amigo. Cuando lo vio regresar con el pijama puesto y tan perdido en sus pensamientos contuvo con dificultad un suspiro. Esa sería otra noche en vela, fingiendo dormir, atento a que el cansancio no venciese a su amigo y Voldemort aprovechase su mal estado para atacarlo.

Harry ese domingo 10 de agosto, el día antes del cumpleaños de su pelirroja, después de una semana escuchando a Jessica, Angela, Christine, Hermione y Arwen hablándole sobre la inutilidad de su ruptura con Ginny, lo dicho por su mamá en el testamento y las personas lastimadas por Voldemort sin relación con él, se vio llevado por Remus y Aragorn a dar un paseo para "hablar de hombre a hombre" sobre el mismo tema. Había leído esa mañana antes de salir con ellos la carta de Ginny, una vez más.

Pasó todo el día atormentado. Se sentó a solas bajo un árbol al fondo del jardín, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en el corazón. Tomó aire profundamente y les pidió en silencio consejo a sus padres.

"_No sé cómo he podido romper mi noviazgo con ella cuando es mi única razón para vivir. Tal vez es eso. Estoy tan cansado de esta farsa a la que los demás llaman vida, tan cansado de sentir dolor. Perdóname mamá, perdóname papá. No es que desprecie el sacrificio que ustedes hicieron, pero… Se me desgarra el alma al saber que no puedo tenerla conmigo. No quiero ponerla en peligro y cualquier persona que se me acerque está en riesgo mientras ese psicópata piense que con matarme se volverá invencible._

¡Mi hermosa pelirroja! Si papá, también mi nov… Mi razón de existir también tiene el fuego en el color de su cabello, pero la mía tiene la miel de la dulzura en los ojos, aunque el carácter también es fuerte como el de mamá.

Tengo que destruir todo lo que se interpone en el camino de su felicidad… Tienes razón mamá, eso incluiría mi estupidez… No sé que hacer, me estoy volviendo loco, cada vez que sus ojos me miran con esa mezcla de amor y tristeza siento que me muero de dolor.

_Quiero creer que lo que me dicen mis amigos es cierto, que la vida es bonita…_"

_Es hermosa la vida si hay amor_

_Es hermoso el paisaje si hay color_

_Es hermoso entregarse por entero a alguien_

_Por amor, por amor_

"_Tienes razón mamá. También sé que me ama lo suficiente para perdonarme una vez más el que la haya alejado de mí. Pero… Yo no puedo perdonarme…_"

_Es más corto el camino si somos dos_

_Es más fácil fundirse si hay calor_

_Es mejor perdonarse que decir lo siento_

_Es mejor, es mejor_

"_Me preocupa el camino que tengo por delante papá. No quisiera arrastrarla a mis desdichas, a mi futuro incierto, donde no sé con quién tenga que relacionarme para alcanzar la meta. Tampoco quiero despertarle esperanzas para luego dejarla aquí, sin saber si volveré por ella cuando ese loco ya no sea un obstáculo para un futuro unidos como uno solo._"

_Por amor es fácil renunciar y darlo todo sonriéndote_

_Por amor es fácil abrazar a tu enemigo sonriéndole_

_Por amor es más fácil sufrir la soledad_

_Por amor es más fácil vivir en libertad_

"_¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo me acerco a tocarla después que la separé de mí? ¿Cómo la miró a sus hermosos ojos dónde sólo vive la tristeza? ¿Cómo mamá?_"

_Son hermosos los versos si hay amor_

_Son hermosas las manos si hay amor_

_Son hermosos los ojos cuando miran todo_

_Con amor, con amor_

"_¿De dónde sacaré luego las fuerzas para hacer lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo conseguiré mantenerme firme luego para no correr a su lado cuando sienta que ya no puedo más? ¿Cómo evitaré que el odio invada mi alma y me quite mi única oportunidad de vencerlo para volver con ella? ¿Cómo haré para estar alejado de mi única luz en el camino de la oscuridad? ¡Ayúdame papá!_"

_Por amor es fácil renunciar y darlo todo sonriéndote_

_Por amor es fácil abrazar a tu amigo sonriéndole_

_Por amor es más fácil sufrir la soledad_

_Por amor es más fácil vivir en libertad_

"_Gracias a los dos. Mamá, papá, los amo. Tienen razón, ella es mi vida. Su amor es mi poder. No ganaré una batalla si he perdido de antemano la guerra, porque sin ella no hay futuro y sin futuro no vale la pena ganar. No puedo condenar desde ahora nuestro amor al fracaso. Debo luchar para ganar un futuro para los dos._

_Pero para eso debo comenzar justo hoy, para mañana en el día de su cumpleaños rectificar el peor error, por ella, por mí, por los dos, por nuestro amor. Para que ella tenga un __futuro de libertad de ser posible conmigo tengo que vencer y sólo su poder en mí lo logrará._"

Se dirigió luego a la carpa con paso decidido, escribiendo una carta después de tomada la decisión. Se la envió esa misma noche con _Lily_, pidiéndole a la pequeña fénix que no le diese ninguna pista sobre su resolución. Quería sorprenderla al día siguiente y conseguir su perdón por si mismo.

Cuando Ginny vio a la pequeña fénix dejar el sobre y desaparecer sintió que un nudo se instalaba en su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Apartó de su rostro el mechón pelirrojo y abrió el sobre temblando.

_He cerrado mis ojos_

_siguiendo tu consejo,_

_inmerso en recuerdos_

_de quienes se fueron lejos_

_Recuerdo con detalle_

_los tres testamentos,_

_las palabras de mis padres_

_de mi padrino y de mi mentor_

_Mis padres allí me hablaron_

_de mi camino y la felicidad,_

_de la unión y mi corazón,_

_de la fuerza y la adversidad_

_También allí me dijeron_

_algo sobre nuestra unión_

_De una joven me hablaron_

_y una posible separación_

_Sus palabras en mi corazón_

_viven con gran ardor_

_En ellas está la solución_

_a nuestro dilema, mi amor_

_Mi padrino allí me nombró_

_pequeño merodeador_

_De mi vida me habló,_

_de mis padres y su amor_

_También notó las físicas y temperamentales similitudes_

_existentes entre las amadas por los Potter, tú y mi madre_

_Para llegar a pareja fueron muchas las vicisitudes_

_al acercarse sólo en su último año de colegio mis padres_

_Me habló sobre mis preocupaciones_

_De nuestro amor se había percatado_

_Me recordó a Los Merodeadores_

_Lo vivido por los tres que habían amado_

_Mi mentor en su testamento me habló_

_sobre alejarme de quienes me quieren_

_También de quienes Voldemort lastimó_

_y los pasos que para detenerle se requieren_

_El profesor Dumbledore notó_

_nuestro noviazgo este año_

_De un futuro en su testamento me habló_

_Su consejo a decidirme me ha ayudado_

_Bajo la sombra de un árbol_

_con mis padres he hablado_

_Con mi tormento han acabado_

_y una decisión he tomado_

_Mi corazón y el tuyo es uno solo_

_Están trazados nuestros destinos_

_Te lo ruego, te lo suplico, te lo imploro,_

_perdóname mis desatinos_

_Te amo Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett_

La leyó varias veces, angustiada, sin entender. Le decía que la amaba, le contaba lo que había oído en los testamentos, le decía que había hablado con sus padres en su corazón, que había tomado una decisión, pero no le decía cuál, sólo le pedía perdón de antemano.

"_¿Qué quiere que le perdone? ¿No volverá conmigo? No, no puede ser, no puede ser. ¿Quiere que le perdone por su separación? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me pide abiertamente que volvamos a ser novios? No, se ha decidido por la ruptura definitiva"_. Sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón porque estaba segura que no habría vuelta atrás de la decisión que hubiese tomado. Lo conocía bien. _"Por eso su fénix no se ha quedado"_. Lloró amargamente sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Sin embargo algo muy adentro le decía que no era así, que no perdiese las esperanzas. Entonces volvía a leer una vez más aquellas líneas. _"El final no es una despedida. No, no puede despedirse de mí así"_.

Gabrielle, Chris & Chris se unían a los gemelos frente a las tiendas cada noche a gastar bromas, intentando distraer y destensar a todos antes de dormir.

El día lunes 11 de agosto amaneció por primera vez en mucho tiempo radiante. Los dementores habían convertido los días de verano en oscuros y llenos de neblina, sin embargo en los tres últimos no había habido ningún ataque. Extrañamente no había rastros de los mortífagos tampoco. Todos estaban muy contentos por esas noticias.

La mayoría le dijo a Ginny un tímido "Feliz Cumpleaños" y se fueron a la casa a cumplir con sus labores del día. Ella quería aparentar que estaba feliz pero en realidad estaba triste y apagada. Ese día la señora Molly los mantuvo a todos relativamente ocupados aunque no presionados, sin embargo alrededor de Ginny siempre habían al menos tres personas "ayudándola con sus muchos deberes".

Al caer la tarde ella se metió a la casa a darse un baño relajante y cambiarse. No se sentía con ánimo de estar presente mientras los gemelos empezaban ese día con las bromas, quería distenderse antes de unirse al grupo.

Fue eso lo que aprovecharon todos para armar rápidamente frente a las carpas la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que le habían preparado. Una vez más Jessica se encargó de la comida con la ayuda de Eowyn y Nymph. Angela de la decoración con ayuda de Hermione, Remus y Faramir. Gabrielle, Chris & Chris, Fred y George de las bromas. Bill, Charlie, Ron y Harry se habían escapado en el día con Arwen y Aragorn al Callejón Diagon a buscar los regalos que habían dejado todos apartados.

La mayor tortura para Harry no fue la presión de sus amigos y los cuatro Dunedains, sino ver todos los días a su hermosa pelirroja. Sus ojos siempre le dirigían miradas de amor con tristeza. Fue a él a quien se le hizo insoportable verla tan triste esa mañana. También fue él quien no permitió que dejasen la celebración hasta tarde en la noche como habían planificado los demás inicialmente.

Arwen, Eowyn, Nymph y Remus hablaron con los señores Weasley, Faramir y Aragorn con Bill y Charlie, mientras Hermione, Ron, Angela, Jessica, Chris & Chris lo hacían con los gemelos pelirrojos. Les hablaron sobre el breve noviazgo en Hogwarts y la separación solicitada por Harry por miedo a Voldemort, así como la inutilidad de la misma.

Cuando Ginny bajó enfundada en una cómoda ropa de verano, lista para meterse a la carpa a descansar, se encontró con Harry al frente de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Al igual que él días antes se quedó petrificada por la sorpresa.

Harry se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó suavemente hasta la pequeña mesa en que habían puesto la torta de cumpleaños. Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrosadas. Todos los miraron en silencio, luego procedieron a cantarle el cumpleaños a ella y disfrutar de la comida y las bromas. Los regalos fueron muy variados.

El regalo de Harry fue, sin embargo, el impacto de la noche. Dos anillos de oro, cada uno con un ciervo y un fénix grabados: sus patronus.

—Ginny, yo… quisiera pedirte que aceptases formalmente ser mi novia… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?… No ahora mismo, cuando los dos estemos listos. —le preguntó Harry, nervioso, poniéndole el anillo de ella en su dedo.

—Sí Harry, sí quiero ser tu novia y casarme contigo cuando los dos estemos listos. —le contestó Ginny radiante poniéndole el anillo de él en su dedo.

—Señores Weasley, estos son… anillos de compromiso… Yo… yo sé que Ginny y yo somos muy jóvenes pero… nosotros nos amamos y… Yo quisiera su bendición… Ustedes siempre se han comportado conmigo como una familia, no quiero que piensen que les estoy faltando el respeto. —les planteó Harry aún más nervioso.

El señor y la señora Weasley, avanzaron hasta ellos con la expresión muy seria. Fue Molly la primera en sonreír, les tomó las manos derechas entre las suyas y se las unió. Arthur unió sus manos a las de su esposa.

—Estamos muy contentos y por supuesto que cuentan con nuestra bendición. —les dijo Molly feliz.

Dada la aprobación de los padres de su novia, Harry totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos muy brillantes por la dicha que sentía en su corazón se acercó lentamente a su pelirroja que lo miraba radiante. Ella al ver en sus ojos lo que iba a ocurrir cerró los suyos y se acercó a él. Se dieron un beso, tierno inicialmente, que pronto se volvió apasionado. Se separaron al oír carraspear a Arthur Weasley. Se miraron apenados y felices. No podían borrar de sus rostros la sonrisa. Los aplausos que siguieron les hicieron sentir que sus mejillas ardían.

Se dirigieron al pastel y lo repartieron rápidamente. Los chicos del E.D.H. los ayudaron a salir del apuro con los adultos, pero les decían picardías en voz baja.

El pelinegro cerró un momento los ojos, abrazado a su amada pelirroja, para hablar con sus padres. "_Mi corazón brilla de alegría. Siento una gran dicha. Parece que cada célula de mi cuerpo brillase con energía y luz propia. ¡ACEPTÓOO! Gracias a los dos por hacerme recapacitar. Por favor, velen por ella. Que nada malo le pase mientras puedo cumplirle la promesa de amor que le he hecho. Gracias mamá, gracias papá._" Al abrir los ojos y verla mirándolo interrogante le dio un cálido beso en sus labios.

Harry luego le explicó a Ginny, en secreto, que Angela lo había ayudado unas horas antes a hechizar los anillos. Así los dos podrían sentir a través de los mismos el estado anímico del otro cuando fuese muy intenso, servir como un rastreador y en caso de extrema necesidad un trasladador.

También le contó su "conversación" con sus padres, pidiéndole que esperase a que él estuviese listo para contarle sobre su misión. A esto ella accedió con un mohín de disgusto, pero se abrazó en seguida a él y le dio un gran beso.

Esa noche en su habitación en la carpa, antes de acostarse a dormir por primera vez después de tantos días en vela por los nervios, decidió escribirle una última carta. Quería de esta manera cerrar el ciclo de cartas, pues desde ahora todo lo hablarían personalmente como le había dicho antes de retirarse.

Luego de enviarla con _Ares_ sonrió al ver a la castaña sentada en la cama mirándola fijamente, mientras Christine, Gabrielle, Jessica y Angela la miraban desde la puerta del cuarto. Sacó las cartas de Harry y les contó todo, riéndose ante la sorpresa de la castaña por la forma tan romántica de comunicarse el pelinegro con ella.

* * *

Harry esperaba muy nervioso la aparición del fénix, luego de pedirle a Ron que lo dejase en paz. Rindiéndose finalmente le dijo que le contaría todo en cuanto llegase algo que estaba esperando. No tuvo que repetirlo porque justo en ese momento llegó la tan ansiada carta de su prometida… _"Eso suena tan bien"_, pensó feliz. Rápidamente la abrió y leyó con avidez.

_Hoy amaneció un día soleado y despejado,_

_sin embargo mi corazón estaba triste_

_Tu carta tan ambigua me había desconcertado_

_Me daba miedo saber qué decidiste_

_Durante todo el día estuve abstraída_

_pensando en cada una de tus palabras_

_Mi esperanza estaba tan decaída_

_Mi corazón casi perdía las esperanzas_

_A mi alrededor siempre alguien había,_

_pero ninguno de ellos entenderme podía_

_En mi desesperación a nadie veía_

_En lo que hice concentrarme no conseguía_

_Subí a darme un baño con la intención_

_de relajarme y bajar a intentar dormir_

_Me pediste perdón con antelación_

_y ya no soportaba mi sufrir_

_Cuando me llevaste de la mano hasta mi fiesta_

_mi corazón emocionado y acelerado sentí,_

_pero no fue por el agasajo sorpresa_

_sino por el brillo que en tus esmeraldas distinguí_

_Al ver en tus manos la cajita con los dos anillos_

_sentí caballos desbocados en mis venas_

_Nuestros patronus estaban allí grabados_

_Se volatilizaron todas mis dudas y penas_

_Ante nuestra familia y amigos_

_en matrimonio me pediste_

_El sí brotó de mis labios_

_de todo mi ser proveniente_

_Me has hecho tan feliz, mi amado_

_Mi corazón estalla de dicha_

_Tu carta me has explicado_

_Su real sentido salta ahora a mi vista_

_Has esquivado con mucha habilidad_

_las preguntas que te he dirigido_

_Para no perturbar mi tranquilidad_

_nada me dices sobre tu camino_

_Sólo me has dicho que una misión_

_por tu mentor te ha sido encomendada_

_Tú sabes cuál es mi visión_

_Estoy de ti totalmente enamorada_

_Mi apoyo irrestricto tienes_

_El silencio que me has pedido_

_para que nadie de esto se entere_

_lo respetaré, te lo he prometido_

_Cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente_

_Sólo una cosa yo a ti te pido,_

_que lo harás confío plenamente,_

_háblalo conmigo cuando estés listo_

_Esta es mi última carta escrita,_

_pues desde ahora estaré a tu lado_

_Quise decirte mi sentir de este día,_

_pero me mirabas totalmente alelado_

_Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley,_

_desde siempre y para siempre,_

_un solo corazón vibrando, sintiendo, aprendiendo, viviendo, amando_

—SÍII. —gritó pletórico de felicidad sin poder contenerse.

Al ver las caras de Christopher, Fred y George asomados a la puerta, mientras Ron lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sentado en la cama, se dio por vencido. Les hizo señas que entrasen en silencio, sonriendo al ver que el cuarto se insonorizaba y sellaba. Le dio gracias mentalmente a la chica de pelo negro, seguro de que era obra suya. Sacó las cartas del baúl y procedió a contarles todo, agradeciendo el que no le preguntasen por su misión, recibiendo con alegría sus burlas por la forma tan romántica en que se habían estado comunicando.

En los días siguientes tampoco hubo ataques ni de mortífagos ni de dementores. Fueron días radiantes de verano. Había mucha alegría en el ambiente de La Madriguera.

Sólo dos personas estaban muy preocupadas, Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley. Ellas habían conseguido el ingrediente que le faltaba a la poción que tenían adelantada en La Casa Flotante después de la última luna llena.

Sólo cinco días antes de la boda Bill tendría que sufrir de nuevo las secuelas del ataque de Greyback: la transformación incompleta. Sin embargo, la forma de ayudarlo significaría mucho dolor y decisiones muy difíciles. Las jóvenes no se habían atrevido a comentarlo con los que deberían proporcionar dicho ingrediente: Angela, Jessica y Remus. Pero ahora el tiempo se les había acabado, o lo hacían ese lunes 18 o tendrían que esperar un mes.

Entre los Dunedains existían diferencias. Aunque todos manejaban la Magia Antigua, habían entre ellos quienes tenían algunos "dones". Entre estos se encontraban: Facilidad para Transferir Energía, Influir en las Emociones Ajenas, Transferencia de Magia, Manejo Avanzado de la misma a Temprana Edad, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza, y unos cuantos podían Sanar Absorbiendo la Enfermedad que aquejaba a otra persona. Era muy raro conseguir que en una sola persona se conjugasen varios de estos dones y no todos los Dunedains tenían alguno.

Todo esto lo habían encontrado Harry, Hermione y Ron en la consulta a "La Biblioteca Prohibida" de la casa de las gemelas. Por lo poco que lograron que Angela les contara de sus entrenamientos con los del G.E.M.A., descubrieron que ella tenía todos aquellos dones aunque no sabía la razón. Los cuatro sospechaban que el primero era de alguna manera de ascendencia Dunedain, pues también él mostraba indicios de tener varios cuando Angela lo presionaba entrenando. Pero no estaban seguros, podía tratarse de magia involuntaria reforzada por la práctica de Magia Antigua.

Aquello que en un principio les había parecido curioso, los llevó a investigar más. Esto, unido a la búsqueda después de la última luna llena, condujo a que Hermione y Ginny descubriesen también lo que ahora no querían decir. El libro decía textualmente:

_Cuando un Dunedain absorba la maldición de la licantropía de un amigo parcialmente transformado para sanarle, utilizando su voluntad y manejo de la Magia Antigua para resistirse al mal durante la noche de luna llena, su sangre podrá ser utilizada, mezclada con la de un licántropo y su hijo licántropo por herencia de sangre, en la siguiente poción… Sólo así podrá ser revertida la maldición de la luna llena._

La poción era idéntica a la que Jennifer había comenzado y su hija había perfeccionado. Sin embargo Hermione y Ginny estaban seguras que ellas no habían leído aquello, porque las hojas estaban intactas cuando ellas lo leyeron, y sólo se presentó ante ellas el texto después de la última luna llena; aunque ya antes ese libro lo habían consultado todos.

Ellas sabían que Bill, Remus, Jessica y Angela cumplían exactamente con lo que allí se decía, pero la cantidad de sangre que se pedía de Remus y Jessica era una sola redoma, en cambio de Angela eran necesarias tres y luego de pasar una noche terrible en que debía vencer la transformación.

La noche del domingo previa a la luna llena Hermione y Ginny fueron con Jessica y Angela a La Casa Flotante mientras Chris & Chris las encubrían. No les dijeron para qué era y ellos no preguntaron. Se suponía que Bill, Jessica y Remus irían al día siguiente a Grimmauld para la transformación, acompañados de Angela, Aragorn y Faramir.

Cuando llegaron las cuatro a la casa fueron a la sala en que preparaban la poción de la investigación. Jessica y Angela las miraban interrogantes. Ginny llevaba el libro en su mano. Hermione las hizo sentar una al lado de la otra en una mesa mientras Ginny y ella permanecían de pie al lado opuesto.

—Jessica, Angela, nosotras… hemos conseguido… el ingrediente que faltaba en la poción. —reveló Ginny visiblemente nerviosa.

—No nos habíamos atrevido a decirles antes porque… es… Mejor léanlo ustedes mismas. —les dijo Hermione, poniendo frente a ellas el libro abierto por la página donde aparecía la respuesta a una interrogante… y el comienzo de una tormenta.

Una vez que Jessica y Angela leyeron aquello se miraron entre sí, luego a Ginny y a Hermione. La chica de ojos miel se puso de pie y empezó a dar pequeños paseos por la habitación. Estaba débil por la proximidad de la luna, pero los nervios a flor de piel por lo que acababa de leer no le permitían estarse quieta. Angela había apoyado su espalda en el respaldar de la silla y cerrado sus ojos.

—Lo haré. Absorberé de Bill su enfermedad. Ese será mi regalo de bodas. Funcione o no la poción lo haré. —dijo minutos después. Sus ojos mostraban un color gris con un brillo de decisión muy similar al que había conocido Hermione en los ojos de Sirius.

—No. Tú no sabes si lograrás resistirlo. Podría ser inútil. Además no veo cómo vamos a convencer a papá de esto. Tal vez el próximo mes tú ya estarás más restablecida y podremos…

—No Jessica, lo haré mañana en la noche. Ya estoy bien, sé que lo resistiré. El próximo mes tú y yo estaremos en Hogwarts, no sabemos dónde estará Bill y convencer a Remus será igualmente difícil mañana, el próximo mes o el siguiente.

»Ginny, Hermione, voy a necesitar que ustedes me ayuden a crear una distracción. Tenemos que buscar una buena excusa para que vayan con nosotros a Grimmauld y distraigan a todos por lo menos quince minutos, mientras yo hago la Sanación por Transferencia de la Enfermedad con Bill, luego les explicarán lo que hemos descubierto y no habiendo otra salida Remus tendrá que aceptar.

—Eso será complicado, sobre todo con el señor Aragorn. —comentó Hermione que no había olvidado lo que había ocurrido cuando lo había intentado engañar antes.

—Le pediré a Harry que nos ayude —apoyó Ginny a su amiga de pelo negro—. Es el que mejor se la lleva con el señor Aragorn después de Angela y Jessica.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny. Jessica, vuelve a La Madriguera a descansar y dile a Harry que venga. Le diremos la verdad y le pediremos su ayuda. —le indicó Angela.

—No puedo decirte nada que te haga cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? —la interrogó Jessica con miedo e impotencia. La conocía, no daría marcha atrás.

—Confía, Jessica. Todo saldrá bien. —le sonrió Angela.

Jessica dejó escapar de sus labios un suspiro y le pidió a _Moony_ que la llevase de vuelta a La Madriguera. Hermione y Ginny se habían sentado frente a Angela con las miradas fijas en la mesa.

Así estaban cuando llegó Harry por medio de su fénix, _Lily_. Ginny lo tomó de la mano, lo sentó frente al libro y le señaló el párrafo, le explicó lo que pensaban hacer y le pidió que las ayudase.

—Esto es… Angela, si me explicas cómo: ¿Podría hacerlo yo? Sería mejor, tú aún no estás bien. El señor Aragorn dijo que no se sabía qué secuelas te había podido dejar aquello. —le planteó con sus esmeraldas clavados en los grises de ella, nervioso.

—El problema, Harry, es que no estamos seguros que seas descendiente de Dunedain y tengas el don de Sanar Transfiriendo la Enfermedad. Tendría que evaluarte para saber si lo tienes. Además tú aún no manejas bien la Magia Antigua mientras que yo sí lo hago. Me siento bien, sé que podré resistirme a la transformación. El problema es Aragorn, últimamente me vigila demasiado. Sólo tú podrías distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que yo lo hiciese.

—Pero… El próximo mes estarás mejor, podríamos…

—No, Harry —lo interrumpió ella denegando suavemente—. Ya le explique a Jessica que el próximo mes ella y yo estaremos en el colegio, no creo que podamos salir para esto. Bill y Remus de todos modos no aceptarán hacer esto voluntariamente. Mañana es nuestra mejor opción.

—Detesto que tengas razón —afirmó Harry luego de suspirar—. Tengo la certeza que después de esto Remus y el señor Aragorn estarán peor que el día de los testamentos, bien sea que resulte o no. —comentó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lástima que tengas razón tú en eso —aceptó la chica, sonriéndole luego con dulzura para calmarlo—. Mejor regresemos a La Madriguera. Será mejor no darles desde ya motivos de enojo. Yo debo descansar y prepararme. Ustedes tienen que armar el plan de distracción.

La excusa inventada por Hermione fue sencilla y efectiva. Ginny, Hermione y Harry insistieron en ir con ellos para hablar con Aragorn y Faramir sobre la extraña piedra en forma de estrella que le habían regalado a Harry por el cumpleaños. Jessica se encargaría de distraer a Remus de entrar a la habitación preguntándole sobre Jennifer "sin que estuviese Nymph presente para no afectarla".

Al caer la tarde, ya reunidos en el #12 Grimmauld Place, Angela supo moverse cautelosamente hasta la habitación para llegar a Bill sin despertar sospechas. Lo petrificó para que no interfiriese ni avisase a los otros.

—_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ Lamento hacerlo así, Bill, pero estoy casi segura que no aceptarías voluntariamente —le dijo Angela mientras lo recostaba con suavidad sobre la hierba—. Intenta relajarte lo más que puedas.

»Voy a poner una de mis manos sobre tu cabeza y otra en tu corazón. Te voy a transmitir mucha energía. En algún momento empezarás a sentir un dolor intenso y te parecerá que parte de tu cuerpo se te desprende y viaja hacia mí. Lo que estará pasando será que todo aquello que está ahora en tu organismo y te hace convertirte parcialmente en licántropo se desprenderá de ti y pasará a mí. Es mi regalo de bodas. No me mires así, yo sé lo que hago. Ahora mantente tranquilo.

Remus, debido al lazo que lo unía con Angela y Harry, percibió que algo iba mal. Buscó a Harry con la mirada y lo vio sentado con Aragorn, aunque lucía nervioso. Al no conseguir a Angela con ellos subió rápidamente a la habitación que tenían preparada para las transformaciones, donde los esperaba Bill. Cuando entró en la habitación, empujando a Jessica que intentaba impedirle el paso, sólo alcanzó a ver una luz brillante que rodeaba a Bill y a Angela.

Harry percibió al igual que Remus, a través del lazo, que Angela estaba debilitándose y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Aragorn notó algo extraño en su comportamiento. Al no ver a Angela cerca y ver la forma como Remus subía las escaleras lo siguió rápidamente. Tras él subieron todos los demás.

La luz brillante cesó un minuto después que todos entrasen. Angela estaba de rodillas junto a Bill tosiendo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca. Bill estaba a su lado petrificado, sin ninguna cicatriz en el rostro, ni ningún signo en uñas, colmillos u ojos de su reciente trastorno.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Remus que se adelantó a devolver a Bill a la normalidad mientras Aragorn ayudaba a Angela a sentarse en una posición que le permitiese respirar un poco mejor.

Fue Hermione la que les explicó todo, mostrándoles el libro.

—¿Pero es que se han vuelto locos? —les preguntó Bill irritado.

—La luna está saliendo. Deben salir de aquí todos menos Jessica y Remus. Yo me quedaré con ellos —ordenó Aragorn con un brillo peligroso en los ojos, azules como témpanos de hielo—. Ya no podemos detener lo que va a ocurrir. Mañana hablaremos todos.

Faramir, Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Bill bajaron al salón a acompañarlos desde allí. El primero les avisó de lo ocurrido a Arwen y Eowyn por medio de _Fawkes_ y les pidió que fuesen allí al amanecer para no alarmar a los niños Brown.

—Entiendo que me quisiesen ayudar pero yo había tomado poción matalobos este mes. Es posible que hubiese mantenido mi humanidad. Si Faramir y Aragorn estaban aquí era para ayudarme en caso de que algo no saliese bien. En cambio ahora tenemos allá arriba a un licántropo irritado, una licántropa asustada, una chica que luchará por no convertirse en licántropa y… ni siquiera sabemos si Aragorn podrá manejar esa situación. Ustedes no debieron ayudarlos a hacer esta locura. Jamás lo hubiese esperado de ti, Hermione. —los regañó Bill con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.

—Entiendo que quisiesen ayudar haciendo esa poción, pero Angela no estaba ni remotamente recuperada de lo ocurrido. ¿Se les ocurrió pensar que si no logra evitar la transformación, que en Bill sano y fuerte era parcial, en ella débil y enferma podría no sólo ser total sino además fatal? —les recriminó Faramir.

Pasaron la noche en vela escuchando terribles gemidos y aullidos. Tenían el caldero con la poción en la cocina. Las horas transcurrieron lentas y angustiosas. Fue la peor noche desde el ataque a Privet Drive. Cuando vieron los primeros rayos del sol salir, momento en el cual aparecieron las dos Dunedains, subieron y se consiguieron con cuatro personas llenas de heridas.

Angela tenía los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia el techo, rojos de tanto llorar. Su respiración era muy irregular. Jessica, Remus y Aragorn estaban sentados alrededor de ella, mirándola con preocupación y los dos adultos también con disgusto.

—Ella ha logrado resistirse toda la noche —les contó Aragorn con voz de ultratumba—. Traed las redomas y terminemos con esto.

Remus tomó uno de los recipientes y lo llenó con la sangre que le brotaba limpiamente de un brazo. Sin mirarles se los entregó. No se dejó curar hasta no ver como su hija llenaba un envase y Angela tres, el último mientras la sostenía Aragorn pues estaba casi inconsciente. Luego fueron curados por Arwen y Eowyn, mientras Faramir y Bill los llevaban a acostar en los cuartos que cada uno de ellos usaba en Grimmauld.

Media hora después la poción estaba lista. Fue Harry el único que se atrevió a subir las tres tazas con el preparado. Arwen lo acompañó. La primera se la dieron a Angela, la segunda a Jessica y la tercera a Remus. El efecto fue inmediato en cada uno de ellos.

En Angela sus uñas y colmillos crecieron desmesuradamente, sufrió una transformación incompleta, dio un terrible quejido y regresó a su condición normal, sin que le quedase un solo rasgo de licántropa. Luego se quedó dormida con un ritmo respiratorio muy irregular.

Con Jessica y Remus vieron como se transformaban ante sus ojos por única vez bajo la luz del Sol, soltaban un aullido lastimero y regresaban a su forma humana, quedando profundamente dormidos luego.

Harry, que nunca había visto la transformación de un licántropo joven, pues sólo había presenciado la de Remus en los terrenos del colegio, estaba muy asustado y triste al ver a las dos chicas. _"Si esto hubiese salido mal…"_, empezó a pensar abatido, deteniéndose y sonriéndole agradecido a Arwen cuando lo abrazó por los hombros y le sonrió levemente.

Habían logrado la poción que liberaría a cualquier licántropo que lo quisiese de aquella maldición, Angela, Jessica y Remus estaban curados, había un caldero casi completo que podía ser dado a otros licántropos. Luego los que se curasen podían ayudar a otros, donando media redoma de su sangre para preparar más poción después de haber sido curados.

Pero el ver el estado en el que se encontraba Angela y pensar lo dicho por Faramir la noche anterior lo deprimió mucho. Arwen lo percibió y quiso transmitirle su apoyo. Sabía que debía sentirse culpable y también que no era justo, pues no habría podido contener a Angela una vez que había decidido hacer aquello.

Eowyn y Nymph fueron a San Mungo a llevar lo que había quedado preparado de poción y las instrucciones a nombre de Jennifer White, por petición expresa de Jessica y Remus por separado.

Después de haberles dado la poción Arwen obligó a todos a tomar pequeñas dosis de poción para dormir sin soñar. Ella se quedó en Grimmauld a cuidar del sueño de todos y transmitirles paz mientras dormían, intentando disminuir la intensidad del temporal que se presentaría cuando todos estuviesen reunidos en el salón.

El estado de Angela era casi tan malo como el día después del cumpleaños de Harry. Le dio de nuevo de aquel líquido ambarino y le transmitió un poco de su energía, la pequeña dosis que su organismo admitió.

Cuando todos despertaron y bajaron al salón el estado de Angela sólo logró enfurecer a Remus y a Aragorn. Nunca habían visto a ninguno de los dos tan molestos.

—Hasta anoche creía que Hermione era una persona responsable y madura que evitaría que Ron y Harry se metiesen en problemas, pero ahora sé que eso fue un grave error. —comenzó Remus.

Hermione no pudo retener una lágrima al ver la decepción y el enojo mezclados en quien había sido más que un profesor, un amigo para ella.

—Les hemos dicho en muchas oportunidades que cuentan con nosotros, que pueden hablarnos de sus inquietudes. En lugar de eso arman un complot para confundirnos mientras llevan a cabo la locura que planificaron. —siguió Aragorn.

—Fue a nuestras palabras de apoyo y comprensión que apelaste tú, Jessica, cuando Angela y Harry decidieron hacer testamento en contra de nuestra voluntad. Ahora veo que sólo nos han estado manipulando para hacer lo que pasa por sus cabezas. —afirmó Remus mirando a su hija con decepción en su mirada.

Ella comenzó a sollozar.

—Te hemos estado entrenando como lo pediste, Angela. He hecho cuanto ha estado a mi alcance para ayudarte. Cambiamos la rutina con los señores después del incidente con el señor Elrond. Te pedí que no hicieses magia ni esfuerzos hasta el día de la boda para que te restablecieras y pudieras hacer todo lo que te has comprometido a hacer. En lugar de eso haces esta locura. Pusiste tu vida en riesgo y, en consecuencia, la de otros a quienes dices que quieres y debes proteger. —le soltó Aragorn con una voz muy dura.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar el rostro de la joven, que los había estado mirando muy asustada.

—Tú, Harry, has pedido desde hace tiempo que te tratemos como un adulto. Acabas de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Sabías tan bien como yo que Angela no estaba recuperada. Tal vez a los demás los pudo haber engañado, pero a través del lazo los dos podíamos percibir que aún no se había recuperado totalmente. Sabiéndolo, no sólo no las detuviste sino que accediste a ayudarlas. ¿Es ese acaso el comportamiento de un adulto? —la decepción en la voz de Remus golpeó el corazón de Harry, que bajó la cabeza mientras sus esmeraldas reflejaban la mezcla de tristeza y culpa que estaba sintiendo.

—Ginny, eres mi hermanita menor, siempre te he querido. Muchas veces me dijiste que odiabas que te sobreprotegieran. Entiendo que te doliese el verme lastimado y enfermo pero de allí a poner en riesgo la vida de al menos tres personas hay un abismo. Porque ustedes pusieron en riesgo no sólo la vida de Angela, también las de Jessica y Remus. —la voz de Bill transmitía toda su inquietud y descontento.

»Lo peor que le puede pasar a un licántropo que no quiere que el lobo lo domine es estar tenso antes de la transformación. Si la tensión nerviosa es muy alta la poción matalobos sirve de muy poco. ¿Lo sabían? ¿Estaban conscientes que podrían haber llevado a que Jessica y Remus no se reconociesen entre ellos o a Angela? De hecho sus lastimaduras esta mañana fue porque les ocurrió durante breves lapsos de tiempo y tuvieron que luchar consigo mismos para mantener la consciencia humana. ¿Se imaginan lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiesen conseguido permanecer medianamente conscientes de lo que ocurría la mayor parte del tiempo?

Los cinco chicos estaban cabizbajos, tristes y con un sentimiento de culpa golpeándoles ante las palabras de los tres adultos. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a refutarles en ningún momento.

—Con lo que han hecho han demostrado una absoluta falta de madurez y una total irresponsabilidad —les señaló Aragorn—. Ahora vamos a ir a La Madriguera y le van a contar a la señora Weasley lo que hicieron. —ordenó serio. En este punto Ginny, Hermione y Harry tragaron saliva sabiendo la reacción que la matrona tendría.

»Luego ustedes cinco regresarán aquí y se quedarán solos. Serán responsables de ustedes mismos y de la salud de Angela. Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y yo colocaremos un hechizo especial que les impedirá hacer cualquier uso de la magia. Vendremos cada noche para saber cómo están. Sólo si la mañana de la boda Angela tiene al menos el nivel de salud que tenía hasta ayer en la tarde, ustedes podrán ir. ¿Está claro?

—Sí señor. —dijeron los cinco a coro, con las voces apagadas.

La señora Weasley los estuvo reprendiendo duramente durante una hora. Estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con el castigo. Además instó a los otros adultos a prohibir que ninguno de los otros chicos o adultos fuese a visitarlos, lo cual hicieron inmediatamente.


	6. Una Boda y Tres Muertes

_Resumen: El E.D.H. y la O.D.F. ayudan a la familia Weasley a proteger La Madriguera. Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley celebran su boda. La familia Granger es atacada._

_**Una Boda y Tres Muertes**_

Había transcurrido más de una semana sin que se produjese un solo ataque de los Mortífagos. Eso tenía contentos a la mayoría de los magos, aunque a algunos aurores del Ministerio y a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix les despertaba una gran inquietud sobre lo que pudiese estar planeando Voldemort. Los del G.E.M.A. estaban seguros que aquello no eran buenas noticias pero poco podían hacer que no fuese esperar.

Los cinco chicos castigados en Grimmauld Place les contaron lo ocurrido a los otros miembros del E.D.H. por medio de los fénix. Cuando llegó la respuesta de Chris & Chris no se atrevieron a mostrársela a Angela. Jessica la había leído al llegar, luego se las mostró a Ginny, Hermione y Harry que estuvieron de acuerdo en que no podían permitir bajo ningún motivo que la leyese.

Angela no sólo estaba muy débil física y mágicamente. Su estado anímico era totalmente depresivo. Ella sabía que era la más culpable de los cinco de la situación al haberlos convencido de hacer aquello. Estaba contenta de haber ayudado de una manera efectiva a Jessica, Remus y Bill a librarse de tan terrible maldición, pero al escuchar lo dicho por ellos y Aragorn comprendió el alcance de su decisión si aquello hubiese salido mal.

Apenas llegaron de nuevo a Grimmauld a cumplir el castigo, después que Aragorn y Faramir se fueron, les había pedido perdón a sus cuatro compañeros. Ellos le insistían en que todos eran igualmente responsables pero ella no lo veía así.

Jessica estaba muy triste por muchas razones. Se había relacionado muy bien con su padre desde que salió de la Casa Flotante, por eso al verlo mirarla decepcionado y haber oído como la había acusado de haberlo manipulado se sentía terriblemente mal. Sabía que no hubiese conseguido que su prima cambiase de opinión, menos en esas fechas. Si hubiese sabido con antelación para qué las habían llevado Hermione y Ginny a esa reunión no habría permitido que lo hablasen con su prima.

Comprendía perfectamente la razón que había impulsado a los niños a escribir aquella carta tan dura. Ellos no recordaban bien lo ocurrido en esas fechas pero sí habían visto llegar a Angela de Privet Drive en brazos de Aragorn. Eso y saber que había hecho testamento justo en esos días… Los tres le habían prometido a la chica de pelo negro no hacerle preguntas hasta que no estuviese ella lista para hablarlo, tampoco le dirían nada a nadie, pero los cuatro se estaban ahogando. En ese momento Jessica no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarle el ánimo a su prima.

A final de tarde Harry habló con Angela con la mayor seguridad y dulzura posible para que pusiese de su parte. Su estado anímico no sólo impedía que se recuperase sino que parecía agravarla. Ya había tenido dos arritmias respiratorias en lo que iba del día y los estaba asustando mucho, no por el castigo sino por su salud.

Por eso cuando leyeron la carta de Chris & Chris le dijeron que ellos no habían respondido por aparte, sino que se habían solidarizado con la carta de los gemelos pelirrojos. El trozo que más les preocupaba era muy fuerte.

…_no entendemos porque te empeñas en buscar a la muerte dejándonos abandonados e inmersos en el dolor de una orfandad doble. No sólo habremos perdido a nuestros padres naturales sino también a los adoptivos, porque no sólo pusiste en riesgo tu vida sino también la de Jessica. No entendemos cómo puedes pedirnos que pensemos en los demás cuando tú no lo haces…_

Y no era que las cartas de Neville, Luna, Ron, Fred y George contuviesen pétalos de rosas. También ellos les habían dirigido palabras de reprimenda, desde las francas y frontales de Luna hasta las más comedidas de Neville, pero ninguna tenía el tinte de la que enviaron Chris & Chris.

De la comida se hacían cargo Jessica y Ginny. Hermione y Harry estaban al pendiente de Angela. Esa noche la chica durmió por un hechizo de Aragorn, que pasó por allí y la encontró aún deprimida y débil. A los cuatro chicos restantes les ordenó tomar poción para dormir sin soñar, después que le hubieron contado todo lo que había pasado en el día, a lo que obedecieron sin protestar.

El día siguiente lo pasaron un poco más tranquilos ya que Angela tenía mejor semblante. Jugaron ajedrez e intercambiaron ideas sobre lo que harían después de la boda en el E.D.H. mientras entraban a Hogwarts.

Esa noche, cuando Aragorn pasó por Grimmauld, estaba más tranquilo en cuanto a Angela. Sin embargo igual la durmió mediante el hechizo y volvió a ordenarles a todos dormir con poción para no soñar. No les dijo nada para no preocuparlos, pero en realidad quería evitar que Voldemort pudiese intentar agredir a Harry por medio de la cicatriz. No quería arriesgarse a que la Occlumancia del chico fallase estando solos.

El tercer día en la mañana Angela quiso ver el Tapiz de los Black del que Harry le había hablado. Ella aún no lo había visto. Todos fueron entonces a aquel cuarto de la casa, rememorando el pelinegro para ella lo que su padrino le había contado. Fue allí que Angela, Hermione y Harry notaron que el hermano menor de Sirius se llamaba Régulus Arcturus Black, R.A.B. Aquello hizo que las esmeraldas de Harry relampagueasen, sin embargo la presencia de Jessica y Ginny, además de la prohibición de hacer cualquier tipo de magia, les frenó de comentar o hacer algo al respecto.

Los tres estuvieron hasta las cuatro de la tarde abstraídos, sentados en la sala. Jessica y Ginny, aburridas porque ellos casi no les prestaban atención, se pusieron a jugar ajedrez.

Angela fue a buscar jugo de calabaza a la cocina, en la que no había vuelto a entrar desde que llegaron. Encontró doblado, parcialmente oculto cerca de los vasos, el pergamino con la carta de Chris & Chris. Cuando escucharon en la sala el estallido de un vaso al quebrarse se levantaron bruscamente y corrieron a la cocina, donde la consiguieron con la carta de los niños en las manos bañada en lágrimas.

Se acostaron a dormir en cuartos contiguos al ver el estado depresivo en que volvió a recaer Angela. Sin embargo aquella noche casi no pudieron dormir. Primero fueron despertados todos por los gritos de Ginny al no poder controlar a Angela, pues estaba convulsionando con una fiebre muy alta. Le dieron poción para la fiebre, las gotas del líquido ambarino y, en su desesperación, Ginny y Harry lograron transmitirle algo de energía para sorpresa de todos.

Habían enviado a _Fawkes_ a buscar ayuda con los del G.E.M.A. pero no llegaron. También le habían enviado a _Orión_ a Remus, que sí se presentó allí y los consiguió cuando estaban transmitiéndole energía. Él se unió a Ginny y Harry, sin que ninguno de los tres supiese exactamente qué o cómo lo estaban haciendo. Cuando aquella luz cesó vieron que Angela ya no tenía casi fiebre, pero su respiración seguía siendo muy irregular.

—¿Qué pasó? —les preguntó Remus.

—Ha estado muy deprimida al final del día —le respondió Ginny—. Se ha estado culpando al haber sido ella quien nos convenció de ayudarla a distraerlos, para ella hacer la sanación de Bill, y no hemos podido convencerla que todos somos responsables. Había estado un poco más tranquila ayer y hoy, pero consiguió una carta de los niños en que la regañaban por lo ocurrido y se deprimió de nuevo.

»Al poco de haberse dormido le oí gritar dos nombres, Dani y Amy. Yo hacía el primer turno para cuidarla. La he visto muy inquieta, como si estuviese en medio de una pesadilla. Luego empezó a subirle bruscamente la fiebre y su respiración se hacía tan irregular como la tiene ahora.

—Esos dos nombres… ¿Quiénes son, Jessica? —preguntó Remus a su hija, que estaba sollozando sentada al lado de la cama de su prima.

—Ellos eran… amigos nuestros… del orfanato. —le respondió Jessica entre sollozos.

—Jessica ¿Qué pasó allí? ¿Por qué…? —intentó preguntarle Remus.

—No lo sé… No puedo… recordarlo… papá. —lo interrumpió ella frustrada y llorosa, preocupada por su prima.

—¿Cómo que no puedes recordarlo? —le preguntó Remus molesto, creyendo que quería engañarlo.

—Está diciendo la verdad —intervino Hermione—. Angela me contó que la señora Arwen y ella les borraron los recuerdos más dolorosos de su infancia a Jessica y los niños, a petición de Angela. Sólo ella conserva esos recuerdos.

—Hace rato que enviamos a _Fawkes_ para pedirle ayuda a los del G.E.M.A. ¿Por qué no ha venido ninguno? Angela está muy mal. —los interrumpió angustiado Harry.

—Les llegó un mensaje a mitad de tarde y salieron del cuartel rápidamente. Aragorn sólo me dijo que posiblemente tenían una pista de la piedra de Grindelwald que les faltaba por destruir, que estuviese al pendiente de ustedes y le avisase por medio de _Fawkes_ si había problemas. Cuando lo llame el fénix no acudió y me vine. Supongo que ya vosotros lo habíais enviado a buscarlos —le respondió Remus preocupado. Lo que hubiese hecho con Ginny y Harry lo había debilitado—. Pero tienes razón, Harry. No sabemos si Ginny, tú y yo podamos ayudarla realmente.

Media hora más tarde aparecieron allí los cuatro del G.E.M.A., para alivio de Remus y los chicos que observaban impotentes como la fiebre comenzaba a subir de nuevo en una Angela sumida en pesadillas. Remus les explicó rápidamente lo ocurrido.

Los cuatro del G.E.M.A. conformaron con Harry, Remus y Ginny una especie de círculo con todas las manos unidas sobre el pecho de la chica. De nuevo los recorrió una energía muy grande mientras los rodeaba una luz fuerte y brillante. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos pero no hizo nada para evitar aquello. Cuando cesó pudieron ver que Angela recuperaba un ritmo respiratorio muy cercano al normal. La fiebre había desaparecido al igual que la pesadilla.

Los siete estaban cansados. Hermione se quedó a cuidarla mientras los demás se acostaron a descansar, con la condición que de ocurrir algo los despertaría.

Había transcurrido menos de una hora cuando fueron las llamadas angustiadas de Remus las que levantaron a todos. Harry se agitaba violentamente en la cama y la cicatriz en su frente parecía a punto de abrirse y sangrar. Arwen fue quien logró despertarlo.

Con toda la preocupación del día y la debilidad por la doble ayuda que le había dado a Angela su Occlumancia había fallado. Voldemort lo había sentido indefenso por primera vez en muchos días y le estaba mostrando como torturaba a Oliver Wood y su familia, para que le revelasen la ubicación de la casa de los Weasley y de los Granger. Pero su antiguo capitán de quidditch y su familia no sabían nada al respecto.

Aquello sobresaltó a los cuatro chicos despiertos, especialmente a Hermione y a Ginny. Fue la gran paciencia y poder de convencimiento de Eowyn lo que las tranquilizó, al recordarles que desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones habían tomado precauciones ubicando sensores y protecciones básicas en ambas casas.

Jessica tomó el relevo de cuidar a Angela. Una hora después fue el turno de una pesadilla de Ginny la que los despertó a todos.

En vista de la intranquilidad de los chicos, Eowyn los obligó a los cuatro a tomar poción para dormir sin soñar mientras Aragorn vigilaba a Angela.

Al día siguiente los cinco jóvenes y los cinco adultos se levantaron con ojeras, agotados y preocupados. Fue Remus el que decidió que era mejor que fuesen todos a La Madriguera, así estarían más tranquilos al estar allí con los demás. Al día siguiente sería la boda de Fleur y Bill.

Al llegar a casa de los Weasley los ojos de las diez personas que venían de Grimmauld vieron que en el lugar estaban personas que ellos no conocían presentes.

Los señores Weasley les presentaron a los señores Delacour, quienes habían ido a coordinar los detalles de último minuto. También a algunos compañeros de trabajo del señor Weasley, que se habían acercado a saludar y ver los preparativos. Luego de las presentaciones se miraron entre ellos con una preocupación creciente. Voldemort podía llegar a ubicar La Madriguera por medio de algún invitado a la boda.

—Chicos, quiero que disimuladamente alerten a los más jóvenes y que sean de su absoluta confianza sobre lo que anoche Voldemort le hizo ver a Harry —les dijo Remus en voz baja—. Nosotros haremos lo mismo con los adultos. Luego van a descansar un par de horas. Necesitamos tener fuerzas y estar alertas.

—A final de tarde, cuando sólo quedemos los de confianza, vamos a poner un escudo protector y un par de pupilos de reconocimiento en el contorno del escudo, así como un par de pupilos defensivos en la casa. No le van a arruinar la celebración a los Weasley. Este será uno de los primeros sitios seguros no ocultos que estableceremos. —les comunicó Aragorn con una mirada de fiera determinación.

Hermione y Ginny se movieron rápidamente para alertar a Fred, George y Charlie.

Angela fue directo a buscar a Chris & Chris. Los llevó con la ayuda de Jessica y Harry al cuarto de la carpa donde él dormía y hablaron con ellos, tanto de la sanación de Bill, la poción y la carta de ellos, como de lo que Harry había visto por medio de la cicatriz. Fue una conversación difícil para todos pero el cariño que los más pequeños sentían por los tres mayores era muy grande y cedieron con facilidad.

Después del almuerzo Fleur se las ingenió con ayuda de Gabrielle para reunirse con los cinco jóvenes que habían ayudado a su futuro esposo, sin que más nadie se enterase. Les dijo que aún cuando ella se hubiese casado de cualquier manera con él estaba muy agradecida con ellos, porque le habían evitado a Bill el enorme sufrimiento que aquello implicaba para él. Les contó que en realidad la primera vez también había tomado poción matalobos y no funcionó, posiblemente porque el atacante no estaba bajo los efectos normales de su maldición tampoco. Para Bill lo más difícil había sido no haber reconocido a nadie e intentado agredirlos.

Las palabras de Fleur fueron muy reconfortantes para ellos. No les quitaba la sensación de culpa si aquello hubiese salido mal, pero sin duda alguna los animó.

Una vez que Remus habló con Bill, él lo hizo con los señores Delacour y su futura esposa. Arwen había evaluado secretamente a los Delacour por órdenes de Aragorn cuando se enteraron que ellos se quedarían.

El resto de la O.D.F. también fue puesto en alerta. Todos contribuyeron muy sutilmente para que, antes del final de la tarde, en La Madriguera sólo quedasen los miembros de la O.D.F. y los del E.D.H., a excepción de Luna y Neville que llegarían al día siguiente.

Al atardecer los cuatro Dunedains se ubicaron alrededor de la Madriguera. Aragorn le había ordenado a Angela permanecer en el centro geométrico de la cúpula que iban a establecer junto a Molly y Arthur. De esta forma ella sería el canal vinculante entre lo que harían Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y él con los dueños de La Madriguera. Ella no haría gran esfuerzo mágico, pero conociendo las maneras antiguas serviría de puente vinculante entre los Weasley y el escudo. Luego ellos regresarían a la casa a establecer los pupilos defensivos.

Los miembros de la O.D.F. acompañaron a los cuatro Dunedains, distribuyéndose alrededor de la casa, mientras Fleur, sus padres y los del E.D.H. acompañaban a Angela, Molly y Arthur en la sala.

Estaban terminando de ubicarse los que estaban rodeando La Madriguera en sus posiciones cuando escucharon varios miniestallidos de apariciones y empezaron a rodearlos por varios frentes mortífagos, mientras sobrevolaban hacia la casa dementores. En aquella oportunidad Voldemort en persona se presentó muy cerca de la ubicación de Aragorn.

Eowyn, por medio de _Fawkes_, alertó a los que estaban en la casa de lo que ocurría afuera. Les dijo que mientras peleaban se iba a hacer la protección, a lo que Angela le respondió por medio del fénix que ella ubicaría los pupilos de la casa con ayuda de los chicos, que ellos hiciesen la cúpula y ubicasen los externos.

Aragorn le respondió afirmativamente a través de _Orión_, que junto a _Fawkes_ y _Moony_ les servían de enlace aquel día a los diferentes grupos alrededor y dentro de la casa, pues las chicas habían decidido decirle a sus tíos de los dos pequeños fénix que las acompañaban luego de enterarse del parentesco.

El número de mortífagos fuera del contorno de La Madriguera era muy inferior al que se había presentado en Privet Drive. Al día siguiente se enterarían que Voldemort tenía a los del Ministerio ocupados con un ataque señuelo lejos de allí.

—Señoges Weasley, quédense a continuag con la pgotección, nosotgos igemos a ayudag mientgas llegan gefuegzos. —indicó el señor Delacour, saliendo seguido de su hija y su esposa.

—Harry, por favor organiza a los chicos alrededor de la casa —le pidió Angela—. En cinco minutos invocad todos a vuestros patronus y manténganlos lo más fuerte que puedan —les explicó rápidamente lo que quería que hicieran—. Gabrielle, Christine y Christopher los quiero con sus varitas afuera. Cuando yo se los indique apuntarán hacia nuestras varitas e invocarán un escudo protector. Señora Weasley a mi derecha, señor Weasley a mi izquierda, van a repetir lo que yo les indique. Cuando sus varitas brillen con una luz dorada deberán sostenerlas fuerte de modo que sigan apuntando al mismo punto que lo estará haciendo la mía. Dobby, Dotty, Wykers usen su magia para evitar el acceso a la casa por la chimenea.

—¿Estarás bien, Angela? —le preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Sí, pronto. Si establecemos rápido el escudo y los pupilos se evitará tanto a los mortífagos como al mismo Voldemort entrar. Los que están afuera necesitan ayuda.

Ante la respuesta de Angela todos tomaron posiciones rápidamente.

Los gemelitos le habían estado enseñando a la pequeña francesa cómo hacer el escudo en que tanto les insistían los mayores del E.D.H., pues se habían hecho buenos amigos desde que los llevaron a La Madriguera a ayudar y les pareció importante que ella lo aprendiese estando en guerra.

Cinco minutos después la casa brillaba en plateado debido a los patronus de los siete chicos que estaban fuera, los cuales habían empezado a rechazar a algunos dementores que habían llegado hasta allí.

Angela, Molly y Arthur emitían una luz dorada desde sus varitas mientras pronunciaban un extraño hechizo. Cuando terminaron el conjuro el rayo de luz se dividió en cientos de hebras doradas que se comenzaron a unir con otras provenientes de los cuatro Dunedains: la cúpula se había conformado.

—Señores Weasley, la cúpula está lista, sólo falta que la activen con los pupilos de afuera. Ahora pondremos los pupilos defensivos de la casa. Apuntarán sus varitas a lados opuestos de la casa y concentrarán sus mentes en un poderoso ser con capacidad de combate físico y mágico, cuando yo lo indique invocarán un escudo protector con las mentes enfocadas, yo me haré cargo del resto.

Mientras los señores Weasley hacían lo que ella les había dicho, Angela se concentró fuertemente en los dos seres que iba a invocar, sus características y energía. La fuerza de los cuatro elementos fue invocada en un susurro silencioso, mientras una tormenta eléctrica se desataba afuera. Invocó la capacidad de percibir las emociones e intenciones como le había enseñado Arwen. Luego concentró en su mente su propio espíritu de combate y el de los señores Weasley, protegiendo a sus seres queridos. Enfocó a través de sus manos apretadas alrededor de su varita tanta cantidad de magia y energía como requerían dos pupilos, contando con la ayuda que le darían sus acompañantes.

—Ahora. —gritó.

—_¡Protego!_ —gritaron fuerte y claro Gabrielle apuntando a la varita de Molly, Christine a la de Arthur y Christopher a la de Angela, la cual apuntaba hacia el techo de la casa, los seis muy concentrados.

En los puntos a los que apuntaban las varitas de los señores Weasley aparecieron unas figuras de intensa luz blanca, que sin embargo no lastimaban la vista. Parecían dos hombres jóvenes, fuertes, alados, tenían en una mano una espada, en la otra una esfera. Su mirada era severa. Sólo lograron verlos durante un minuto, mientras de la varita de Angela parecían salir dos arco iris, cada uno terminaba en uno de aquellos seres. Desde los patronus de los siete chicos que habían afuera llegaron rayos plateados hacia los pupilos, que en ese instante levantaron sus espadas profirieron un grito y desaparecieron.

Angela cayó de rodillas exhausta cuando cesó la visión de los pupilos, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho.

La luz de los patronus cesó y los siete chicos entraron en la casa, visiblemente agotados y asombrados. Cuando de su respectivo patronus salió el rayo hacia la casa se les había hecho muy difícil mantenerlos. Sus patronus regresaron a ellos y mirándoles a los ojos les transmitieron a sus mentes que entrasen a la casa rápidamente, al cesar los rayos plateados. Estando allí escucharon gritos terribles pero sintieron que el efecto de los dementores desaparecía. Se habían reunido todos cerca de Angela, que estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados haciendo esfuerzos por regularizar su ritmo respiratorio.

—¿Cómo estás, Angela? —le preguntó Christopher preocupado, mientras su hermana le limpiaba con su pañuelo el sudor del rostro con cariño.

—He estado mejor… pero me repondré pronto… No se preocupen… Sólo estoy agotada… y preocupada.

—¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? —preguntó Fred, que veía a través de una ventana como caía la capa de un dementor vacía.

—Los pupilos de la casa… la están defendiendo… —le respondió Angela—. Sus patronus son… muy fuertes chicos… Me ayudaron mucho… No habrá dementor… o Mortífago que… pueda entrar aquí.

Treinta minutos más tarde, cuando los de la casa comenzaban a desesperarse porque tenían un largo rato de no oír nada afuera, empezaron a llegar a la casa los de la O.D.F., cansados y lastimados aunque ninguno con heridas graves.

—Felicitaciones por los pupilos de la casa —les dijo sonriente Alastor Moody—. Son tan buenos como los del escudo afuera. Llegaron allá hace unos veinte minutos, nos quitaron a los dementores y algunos mortífagos de encima mientras terminábamos de poner los de allá y dejábamos a varios fuera de combate. A Voldemort lo mantuvo a raya Aragorn, mientras también ayudaba con el escudo y los pupilos.

Bill llevaba casi cargado a Aragorn, mientras Faramir, Arwen y Eowyn llegaban visiblemente mal. Habían hecho el escudo y puesto los pupilos mientras combatían.

—¿Cómo están ustedes aquí? —preguntó Remus preocupado, mientras Jessica comenzaba a curarle la herida del brazo izquierdo.

—Estamos bien, aunque bastante cansados. —le respondió Arthur, que estaba dándole chocolate a Ginny y a Harry.

Cuando todos estaban sentados comiendo chocolate para combatir el efecto de los dementores, siendo curados por Christine y Christopher, Harry (que se había quitado los lentes para frotarse los ojos) cayó de la silla en que se encontraba sujetándose con las dos manos la frente, tapándose los ojos y la cicatriz que estaba sangrando.

El dolor era inaguantable. Era prisionero dentro de su mente de un ser de ojos rojos que lo tenía apretado con un lazo envuelto en llamas desde su varita, ahogándolo en un dolor atroz mientras en la otra mano parecía sostener algo. Sólo una vez había sentido algo parecido, cuando Voldemort lo poseyó en el Ministerio de Magia.

Remus, Angela, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se arrodillaron junto a él rápidamente, mientras los demás que estaban en condiciones de estar de pie los rodeaban. Cuando el primero logró retirarle las manos de la cara se la vieron llena de sangre, proveniente de la cicatriz. Su respiración y pulso eran muy irregulares.

—Ginny pon tus manos en su corazón, Ron y Hermione sus manos, Remus su cabeza —les indicó Angela rápidamente, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry cerca de las manos de Ginny—. Llamen a Harry. Háblenle de sus sentimientos de afecto por él.

Aragorn se movilizó con mucha dificultad hasta ubicarse tras Remus y apoyar sus manos en él, Arwen lo hizo con Ginny, Eowyn con Hermione y Faramir con Ron. Un instante después, mientras Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Remus le hablaban a Harry, una ola de energía muy fuerte recorría los nueve cuerpos, el combate lo estaba dando ahora Harry en su mente a Voldemort, con el apoyo de quienes lo ayudaban.

Furioso por no poder penetrar y destruir La Madriguera, Voldemort se arriesgó a poseer a Harry con el fin de usarlo para matar desde adentro a quienes estaban con él y matarlo en el proceso. Esta vez mantenía su ser separado del de Harry ayudándose de la piedra de Grindelwald, para poder atacarlo sin verse afectado por los sentimientos del chico como había ocurrido en su intento anterior.

Pero Harry le opuso resistencia desde el primer momento. Luego con la energía recibida de sus amigos apareció en sus manos una varita y sintió que podía defenderse. Voldemort, que no se esperaba esta resistencia por parte de aquel que creía dominar fácilmente por ese medio y no se había preparado para ello, suspendió el intento de poseerlo y el ataque, retirándose a su escondite.

Harry abrió pesadamente sus ojos y pudo ver la cara de Ginny mirándolo con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Hermione y Ron le sujetaban las manos con el rostro bañado en el salado líquido también y Remus le sostenía la cabeza con expresión de angustia en sus ojos dorados. Angela estaba arrodillada junto a él con sus manos sobre su pecho y la respiración muy agitada, su rostro parcialmente tapado por su cabello.

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Remus.

—Él quiso poseerme —susurró Harry que aún temblaba fuertemente—. Fue muy parecido a lo que pasó en el vestíbulo del Ministerio, pero esta vez no estaba unido a mí. Me atacaba desde lejos con su varita y sostenía algo con la otra mano.

—La piedra de Grindelwald. Por eso fue que vinimos a buscarlas para destruirlas —explicó Faramir en voz baja—. Cuando Albus nos contó lo que había ocurrido allí supusimos que intentaría usarlas contra Harry inicialmente y luego contra otros.

Los otros que estaban en la casa sentaron a Harry y los nueve que lo habían ayudado. Los elfos fueron rápidamente a la cocina a buscarles más chocolate, té y jugo de calabaza a una orden de la señora Weasley, que en ese momento sostenía a Harry sentado en una silla por un lado mientras Ginny estaba del otro lado tomándole las manos, abrazada por su padre.

—¿Hay alguna forma de evitar que lo haga de nuevo? —preguntó Remus.

—Ustedes cinco ya lo han hecho —respondió Faramir—. Nosotros sólo hemos servido de canales para controlar la energía del lazo que acaban de hacer. En caso de que lo intente sólo tendrán que activarlo al menos dos de ustedes.

Harry miró sorprendido primero a Ginny, luego a Hermione que estaba siendo abrazada por Ron quien intentaba tranquilizarla, después a Remus que era abrazado por Nymph. Cuando vio a Jessica sosteniendo la cabeza de Angela apoyada en su hombro, volteada hacia arriba buscando un aire que parecía negarse a entrar en sus pulmones, mientras Christine le echaba aquellas gotas ambarinas en su boca y Christopher le sostenía las manos contra el abdomen, se preocupó mucho. George y Fred estaban de pie junto a ellas mirándolas con expresiones preocupadas.

—Angela, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Harry que empezaba a recuperarse. Ya no temblaba. Su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco eran más cercanos a lo normal.

—He… estado… mejor… Pero… no te… preocupes… Estaré… bien… en un… par de… minutos… —respondió Angela—. Lograste… detenerlo… Eres… increíble.

—Christine, tráeme la poción para Aragorn. —pidió Arwen.

—Mis padres. —musitó Hermione.

—Voy a buscarlos y traerlos aquí. —la tranquilizó el señor Weasley.

—Vamos contigo. —lo apoyaron "ojoloco" Moody y Kingsley.

Los señores Granger llegaron por trasladador y corrieron asustados a abrazar a su hija. Luego de pasado el susto, al verlos bien, Hermione les presentó a aquellos que no conocían. Los que dormían en las carpas fueron a dormir. La señora Weasley acomodó en las habitaciones de su casa a los señores Delacour, los Granger y a Fleur con ayuda de Hermione, que mostró a sus padres la habitación en la carpa donde ella se quedaría para que estuviesen tranquilos.

Los señores Weasley, que habían esperado tener muchas personas en su casa por la boda antes que estableciesen las carpas afuera, habían llevado la mayoría de las cosas que no iban a necesitar y las cajas de bromas de los gemelos al apartamento de los mismos sobre la tienda Sortilegios Weasley. También habían organizado las habitaciones con camas y literas. Sólo tuvieron que acondicionar con camas matrimoniales dos de ellas.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron cerca de las diez de la mañana. Cuando se sentaron a desayunar en el jardín el banquete preparado por los elfos hablaron únicamente del acontecimiento de esa tarde, el matrimonio de Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley. Tonks y Shacklebolt acompañarían a los Granger a buscar sus trajes y regalos, mientras los demás revisaban lo que estaba "descompuesto" por el "pequeño susto" del día anterior y dejaban todo listo para la ceremonia a las cuatro de la tarde.

A la una de la tarde las mujeres desaparecieron en las habitaciones de la casa, vistiéndose y maquillándose, mientras los hombres fueron "sutilmente" convidados a arreglarse en las carpas y atender a los invitados a medida que llegasen por una muy alterada señora Weasley.

Aquello tampoco fue una labor sencilla. Debido a los pupilos instalados la noche anterior algunos de ellos no pudieron entrar porque, o bien estaban bajo la maldición Imperius de mortífagos que esperaban poder atacar indirectamente, o eran hombres que se sentían atraídos por Fleur Delacour y que sólo habían ido para evitar aquel matrimonio. De cualquier manera sus intenciones eran detectadas por los pupilos que con una barrera invisible les impidieron el acceso.

Eso hizo que el señor Weasley, acompañado de Aragorn y Faramir, tuviese que dar explicaciones ante el escuadrón de aurores que se acercó a averiguar el porqué del alboroto. Se llevaron a los que estaban fuera de la barrera y no podían entrar para interrogarlos, pidiéndoles formalmente a los tres hombres que se presentasen al siguiente día en el Ministerio para hablar sobre ese tipo de protección.

Cuando dos horas y media después salieron de la casa las damas, con los invitados ya bajo el toldo, cesaron las protestas de la mayoría de los caballeros por la demora de ellas. Faramir y Aragorn habían estado sonriendo con melancolía, recordando sus nervios el día de sus bodas y las bromas que les había hecho quien considerarían siempre un hermano mayor.

Arthur Weasley, con traje marrón oscuro con pechera roja, le tendió el brazo caballerosamente a una rejuvenecida y más tranquila Molly Weasley en una hermosa túnica rosa viejo.

Remus Lupin, de traje marrón oscuro con pechera amarillo claro, hizo lo propio con una hermosa Nymphadora Tonks con el pelo color rosa a medio recoger, dejando caer unos mechones sobre sus hombros, con una túnica rosa pálido ajustada a su figura.

El señor Granger, vestido en traje formal negro, tomó de la mano sonriente a una señora Granger que lucía un traje de gala color añil, que la hacía lucir casi tan joven como su hija, los dos con el mismo pelo castaño de ella.

Aragorn, con traje negro con pechera azul clara, tomó de la mano muy sonriente a Arwen, que lucía una túnica verde esmeralda que resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos y llevaba suelto el pelo rojo oscuro con una cinta a juego con la túnica.

Faramir, de traje marrón oscuro con pechera beige claro, tendió su brazo a una dichosa Eowyn por la forma en que él la miraba. La túnica de ella era azul turquesa de una tela vaporosa.

Fred Weasley, con traje azul oscuro con pechera rojo fuego, le tendió caballerosamente el brazo a una muy sonrojada Jessica Lupin, que llevaba su pelo castaño claro recogido en un moño alto y una túnica rosa pálido ajustada a su figura.

George Weasley, de traje azul oscuro con pechera rojo fuego, muy sonriente le tomó la mano a una ruborizada Angela White, que llevaba suelto sobre sus hombros su pelo negro azulado, con una cinta en éste a juego con sus ojos y la túnica gris plateada vaporosa.

Remus los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Nymph, sonriente, lo sujetaba del brazo. Aragorn los miraba con el ceño fruncido y Faramir alternaba miradas preocupadas entre ellos lo más disimuladamente posible, mientras Eowyn y Arwen difícilmente contenían la risa.

Ron Weasley, con su traje negro con pechera rojo oscuro, se quedó mirando embobado mientras le tendía la mano a Hermione Granger, que llevaba su pelo recogido en la parte alta de la cabeza, cayéndole en suaves ondas sobre los hombros descubiertos de una túnica rosa claro vaporosa escotada al frente y en la espalda, larga hasta los tobillos con una apertura lateral pronunciada.

Ante la sonrisa y el rubor de la chica tuvo que ella tomar la iniciativa de un petrificado Ron para llegar a las sillas bajo el toldo. Los señores Granger tenían miradas sonrientes y pícaras al verlos.

Harry Potter, de traje negro con pechera verde clara, tomó de la mano feliz a su novia Ginny Weasley, que llevaba su hermoso pelo rojo recogido en un moño alto con un cinta rosa del mismo color de su túnica. Los dos tenían las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Los señores Weasley los miraban felices.

Christopher Brown, con traje azul turquesa con pechera roja, tendió sus dos brazos a Gabrielle Delacour y Christine Brown, ambas en túnicas rosadas vaporosas. Los tres sonreían con gran alegría.

Todos se ubicaron en las sillas bajo el toldo cerca de la pequeña tarima de piedra blanca, donde un muy nervioso y guapo Bill esperaba a su novia acompañado de sus padrinos: Charlie Weasley y la novia de éste, Abby McKinnon.

En una pequeña mesa al lado derecho se encontraba de pie el anciano Kent, del Ministerio de Magia, quien haría reseña formal del acto.

Cuando empezó a sonar una suave pero muy alegre melodía, tocada por las Brujas de Macbeth, se levantaron Ginny, Gabrielle y Christine para dirigirse hasta la mesa que había tras las últimas sillas. Christine y Ginny tomaron las bandejas llenas de pétalos de rosas, mientras Gabrielle tomó una bandeja donde había dos anillos y una cinta blanca rodeados de polvos dorados de hadas.

Christine y Ginny se pusieron al frente de Fleur Delacour, que era llevada hacia la tarima por sus dos padres, para ir arrojando los pétalos frente a ella. Gabrielle cerraba la comitiva arrojando los polvos dorados de su bandeja sobre su hermana. Fleur Delacour llevaba una túnica blanca con hebras plateadas y doradas, el hermoso pelo sujeto por la tiara hecha por los duendes de la tía de Bill.

Una vez en la tarima los padres de Fleur tomaron las manos de su hija y las pusieron en las manos de un muy nervioso Bill, que quedó atrapado en la mirada de su novia. Los padres de Fleur bajaron de la tarima y se sentaron. Gabrielle se paró al lado de los novios, en medio de los padrinos. Christine y Ginny se quedaron paradas a los lados de ellos cinco.

Abby, como madrina, tomó de la bandeja de Gabrielle el anillo de la novia y se lo entregó a Bill, que lo puso delicadamente en la mano derecha de Fleur diciendo claramente:

—Por medio de este anillo te entrego mi magia y mi amor, prometo cuidarte, amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, mi mano sostendrá fuerte mi varita para protegerte a ti, nuestra familia y nuestro hogar en tiempos de oscuridad y de luz por igual.

Luego Charlie, como padrino, le entregó a Fleur el anillo del novio, que lo puso en la mano derecha de Bill con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y afirmando en voz clara:

—Por medio de este anillo te entrego mi magia y mi amor, prometo cuidarte, amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, mi mano sostendrá fuerte mi varita para protegerte a ti, nuestra familia y nuestro hogar en tiempos de oscuridad y de luz por igual.

Los padrinos tomaron la cinta blanca, cada uno por un extremo, y le dieron una vuelta alrededor de los novios por medio de sus varitas. Ataron luego la cinta al frente de sus manos con un lazo flojo. Apuntaron sus dos varitas al lazo y la cinta brilló transformándose en muchas luces brillantes que rodearon a los novios y después se concentraron en medio de sus cuerpos en sus manos unidas para luego desaparecer. A continuación Bill tomó con suavidad el rostro de Fleur en sus manos y le dio un cálido beso en la boca.

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, ante lo cual los ahora esposos se separaron sonrientes. El anciano Kent se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos y que firmasen el pergamino en que quedaba formalizado el acto ante el Ministerio de Magia.

Luego que los padrinos y las damas de honor abrazasen y felicitasen a los novios estos bajaron de la tarima agarrados de la mano, para recibir los abrazos y las felicitaciones de sus familiares y amigos.

Las Brujas de Macbeth comenzaron a tocar una melodía romántica y los flamantes esposos abrieron el baile dando inicio a la fiesta.

Arwen y Nymph mantuvieron a sus respectivas parejas bailando pieza tras pieza, para evitar que interrumpiesen a sus protegidas.

Molly bailó una pieza con un muy avergonzado Harry, mientras el señor Weasley hacia lo mismo con una sonrosada Hermione. La señora Granger le pidió a un ruborizado Ron que la acompañase en esa canción, mientras el señor Granger sacaba a una muy divertida Ginny.

Christopher se alternaba entre Gabrielle y Christine, mientras Neville que había ido muy guapo no soltó a una Luna de túnica azul claro que no lucía para nada despistada, sino por el contrario reía con mucha alegría a los comentarios de su acompañante.

Gabrielle, Jessica y, para sorpresa de Chris & Chris, Angela, ayudaron a los gemelos Weasley y los Brown con las bromas, lo cual logró que dos horas después de celebrada la boda nadie les recibiese nada ante las risas de los siete.

Todo fue felicidad en aquella fiesta que se prolongó hasta entrada la noche, excepto tal vez para un padre y un tío celosos. Poco a poco todos los invitados que lograron entrar se fueron retirando hasta quedar solamente los que se quedarían a dormir aquella noche entre las carpas y la casa, entre los cuales estaban Luna y Neville.

Al día siguiente los señores Delacour, después del desayuno, se despidieron de todos para volver a su casa con su hija Gabrielle, quien ese año comenzaría a estudiar en Beauxbatons o en Hogwarts, lo cual dijeron que decidirían en unos días.

Fleur y Bill se habían ido de luna de miel a una casa de unos tíos de ella, en Francia, por una semana.

Los señores Granger también se despidieron de todos después del almuerzo. Cuando llegaron junto al pelirrojo que había acompañado a su hija toda la noche, cuyas orejas se confundían en ese momento con su pelo y sus ojos no se despegaban del suelo, la señora Granger le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

—Cuídala mucho.

El chico la miró con los ojos desorbitados. Pero nada en el mundo lo hizo sentirse más asustado y aturdido que el fuerte abrazo que le dio el señor Granger mientras le decía:

—Mi pequeña está ahora bajo tu responsabilidad.

Luego se llevaron a Hermione que estaba totalmente ruborizada aparte.

—Hija, nosotros también nos volvemos a la casa. —le dijo con cariño la mamá.

—Por favor, no lo hagan aún, podría ser peligroso —les pidió ella preocupada—. Estoy segura que a los Weasley no les molestaría que se quedaran.

—Este no es nuestro mundo, Hermione, pero sí es el tuyo. Queremos decirte que estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Anoche nos han contado algunas cosas sobre todo lo que has aprendido a hacer en tu colegio y cómo has salvado muchas vidas con tus amigos —le respondió su padre con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro—. También quiero decirte que, aunque siempre serás mi pequeña, me ha alegrado mucho ver anoche lo feliz que puedes llegar a ser si aceptas tus propios sentimientos.

—Papá, yo… No sé de lo que hablas. —replicó muy sonrojada.

—Sí lo sabes. Mi niña se ha hecho mujer. No sabes lo feliz que nos haces —le dijo la mamá abrazándola—. En cuanto se atrevan a dar el paso de aceptarlo ambos y hablarlo llévalo a la casa, nos gustaría mucho hablar con él. Se ve que te quiere mucho y es un buen chico.

—… —Hermione no supo que responder. Sabía que sus padres la conocían bien pero no se esperaba que ellos se hubiesen dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el alto pelirrojo, mucho menos lo que su mamá acababa de afirmar en cuanto a los sentimientos de él.

—El señor Moody ha llegado, linda. Él se ofreció anoche a llevarnos y acompañarnos. Cuídate mucho, recuerda que eres nuestro sol. —le dijo el padre abrazándola nuevamente.

—Quédate el resto de las vacaciones con tus amigos. Nos veremos en las vacaciones de fin de año si es seguro para ti. Pero si no lo es te quedas en el colegio y nos avisas, ¿está bien?

—Sí mamá. —aseguró Hermione respondiendo el abrazo.

Los padres de Hermione se fueron con el viejo auror "ojoloco" Moody, mientras ella se quedaba con el corazón en un puño. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero no quería admitirlo. Se obligó a si misma a pensar que sólo estaba preocupada por lo que había venido ocurriendo desde que murió el director de su colegio.

Lamentablemente esa fue la última vez que la familia Granger estuvo felizmente reunida. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Granger, antes que el viejo auror se fuese, saltaron todas las alarmas. Cuando aparecieron un par de minutos después los de la O.D.F. los consiguieron a los tres muertos. No hubo torturas, sólo maldiciones asesinas disparadas por diez de los quince mortífagos que se presentaron y desaparecieron de allí, dejando una macabra figura en el cielo y una nota:

_Un saludo a Harry Potter y sus amigos_

Cuando volvieron los de la O.D.F. a La Madriguera, sin los Granger o Moody acompañándolos y con la mirada llena de dolor, no hubo necesidad de palabras.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito desgarrador mientras Ron corrió a abrazarla. Ella se debatía en sus brazos gritando y llorando de la desesperación. Todos los chicos empezaron a sollozar en silencio. Lentamente los demás integrantes del E.D.H., el primero de ellos Harry, se acercaron a ellos y los rodearon en un gran abrazo silencioso lleno de llanto. Poco a poco Hermione dejó de intentar golpear con sus pequeños puños el pecho de Ron, hasta que se abrazó a él por la cintura llorando en su hombro sin parar.

Ninguno de los adultos se atrevió a hablar o hacer nada, hasta que Ron le pidió a su madre que le preparase un té a Hermione. Casi quince minutos de llanto ininterrumpido la habían agotado mucho y el pelirrojo la había tomado en sus brazos para llevarla a la sala.

Harry los acompañó mientras Ginny fue rápidamente a buscar una manta con que abrigar a su amiga. Cuando regresó Ron estaba sentado en el mueble grande con Hermione a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Harry se había ubicado al otro lado de la castaña. Ginny le puso delicadamente la manta sobre sus brazos a Hermione y se sentó al lado de su novio.

Los demás se sentaron silenciosamente lejos de ellos, dándoles espacio.

—Yo… no debí dejar que… se fueran… Yo tenía que… haber evitado… Yo tenía un mal presentimiento… —afirmaba la castaña entre sollozos—. Debí… —Hermione no pudo terminar, rompió de nuevo a llorar desesperada.

—Shhh. —intentaba tranquilizarla Ron. No sabía que decirle.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Los he perdido para siempre! —gritó ella destrozada.

—Eso no es cierto, Hermione. Ellos siempre estarán contigo de una u otra manera porque te querían mucho, de la misma manera que mis papás siempre están conmigo —replicó Harry en voz suave mientras le acariciaba su enmarañado pelo. Él casi nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero al oír a su mejor amiga desgarrada por el dolor recordó las palabras de sus padres en el testamento—. Al menos pudiste compartir con ellos.

Hermione lo miró en silencio a los ojos, asintió y luego recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron que la mantenía abrazada. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, sin embargo empezó a sentir como su angustia disminuía poco a poco mientras escuchaba el latir de aquel corazón.

Ron y Harry lograron que se tomara el té que le había preparado Molly, en el que Eowyn deslizó unas gotas de poción tranquilizante con el consentimiento de los señores Weasley.

Lentamente, en voz baja, Hermione les contó a Ron y a Harry su última conversación con sus padres. Ninguno se atrevió a interrumpirla.

—Hermione, sé que no es el momento y si me das una cachetada lo entenderé perfectamente, pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —se atrevió un muy nervioso Ron.

—Ron, si es por lo que te acabo de contar…

—No Hermione, no es por eso, no exactamente. Lo que pasa es que siempre he sido un cobarde para decir lo que realmente siento. Lo que me acabas de contar me ha hecho entender porqué eres tan maravillosa. Tus padres lo eran. Por lo menos quiero aprender de ellos el valor a expresar sus sentimientos.

—Sí.

—¿Sí? … ¿Sí qué?

—Sí eran maravillosos… y sí quiero ser tu novia. —le respondió Hermione mirándolo, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Ron la abrazó y la acunó en sus brazos. Ginny y Harry que estaban sentados a su lado, después de ser testigos involuntarios de aquello que tanto habían esperado aunque hubiesen deseado que las circunstancias fueran diferentes, viendo además que Hermione empezaba a quedarse dormida sentada con la cabeza en el pecho de Ron, se levantaron en silencio. Harry les hizo una seña con la cabeza a los otros chicos y todos salieron silenciosamente hacia la cocina, dejándolos allí en la sala.


	7. Tumbas Blancas y el Valle de Godric

_Resumen: Un funeral muggle. Angela, Jessica, Chris & Chris visitan las tumbas de los Brown y sus amigos de la infancia. Harry visita las tumbas de sus padres y la casa del Valle de Godric._

_**Tumbas Blancas y el Valle de Godric**_

Una vez que Hermione se quedó dormida con poción para dormir sin soñar, Ron la llevó en brazos a la habitación en la carpa en la que ella se quedaba. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto dejándola con Ginny y Luna. Bajó a la pequeña salita y se sentó en silencio junto a Harry.

Una hora más tarde la señora Weasley entró y los obligó a recostarse en una habitación cercana a la de Hermione. Con algunas protestas por parte de los chicos todos fueron obligados a tomar poción para dormir sin soñar, mientras a Angela la durmió con un hechizo Arwen. Los adultos se turnaban entre la casa y las dos carpas para vigilar el descanso de todos los chicos.

A primera hora del día siguiente Arwen, Eowyn y la señora Weasley les llevaron comida, teniendo bastantes problemas para que aceptasen comer. Luego le dieron más té con poción tranquilizante a Hermione, que se quedó en el cuarto con Ginny y Luna mientras Ron y Harry se sentaban nuevamente en la salita de la carpa.

Jessica, Neville, George y Fred se sentaron en la hierba del jardín con Chris & Chris. Miraban el pequeño estanque y hablaban en voz baja. Jessica les contaba a los niños sobre los padres que casi no conocieron, pues ella como Dunedain con entrenamiento en Magia Antigua recordaba aquellos años. Fred les hablaba de sus padres con su gemelo. Neville los escuchaba en silencio y de vez en cuando arrojaba una piedra al estanque. George de pronto miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de algo, la joven de pelo negro azulado no estaba con ellos.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Angela? —preguntó.

—Creo que la vi con los que acompañan a Hermione. —contestó Fred.

—No, yo fui con ellos. Allí sólo están Luna, Ginny, Ron y Harry —les aclaró Neville—. Luna se quedó con ellos, pero Angela salió.

—Daré una vuelta por la casa para ver si está bien. La noté un poco rara. —comentó George poniéndose en pie.

—Por favor, si la encuentras avísanos. —le pidió Christopher. Él también la había visto no sólo con los ojos verdes muy tristes, también tenía algo en la expresión de su rostro muy parecido a cuando se refugiaba en los frutales del huerto en la Casa Flotante.

—Claro, no te preocupes. —respondió George alejándose ya rumbo a la casa.

Pero no la encontró en la casa, tampoco en las carpas, ni en los alrededores. Preocupado alertó a los chicos que estaban en el jardín. Fred y George fueron entonces a buscarla a la Casa Flotante, mientras los chicos estaban preparados para encubrirlos con la excusa de haber ido a la tienda para avisar a Verita sobre lo ocurrido y que por duelo, en señal de respeto a su amiga, no abrirían en dos días. Lo cual era en parte cierto, pues pasarían primero por allí para cubrir sus huellas.

Cuando los gemelos pelirrojos regresaron sin pistas sobre Angela todos estuvieron de acuerdo en avisar a Arwen, Eowyn y la señora Weasley. Neville le avisó a Luna que se unió con ellos a la búsqueda. No les dijeron nada a Ginny, Ron o Harry para no preocuparlos. Querían evitar a toda costa que Hermione se enterase.

* * *

Tonks, Faramir y Aragorn acompañaron al señor Weasley al Ministerio de Magia para la reunión que habían acordado el día de la boda con los aurores y arreglar lo que hiciese falta para el funeral de Moody. Luego irían con las autoridades muggles para organizar el de los señores Granger.

Ya los del Ministerio de Magia habían modificado la memoria a los vecinos de los Granger y se habían llevado el cuerpo de "ojoloco". Por esto las autoridades muggles habían llevado a los padres de Hermione a la morgue del hospital de Kingswood, donde vivieron, sin poder explicar ninguno de los policías el porqué de como los encontraron.

Cuando el señor Weasley y sus acompañantes llegaron a casa de los Granger, para desde allí dirigirse a las autoridades muggles de la zona, se consiguieron con una gran sorpresa. Allí estaba Angela, con una carpeta en sus manos, mirando por una ventana hacia fuera con expresión ausente.

Ella, al escuchar el sonido de las apariciones, se giró y con paso decidido se acercó a un muy sorprendido Arthur.

—Aquí está todo el papeleo de los papás de Hermione listo. Los cuerpos de los señores Granger han sido trasladados hace una hora desde el hospital muggle a una casa funeraria de la zona. La familia ya ha sido avisada. Se les ha dicho que Hermione está bajo tratamiento médico, acompañada de sus tutores legales, por la pérdida. También que se presentará en el cementerio en la tarde acompañada de dichos tutores.

Todo esto lo dijo con una voz inexpresiva, aunque sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente. Sus cuatro oyentes lo notaron pero ella no les dio oportunidad de preguntar.

—Señor Weasley, me he tomado el atrevimiento de arreglar unos documentos en que ustedes aparecen como sus tutores legales hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad en el mundo de los muggles, espero que no les importe. Es necesario que revisen todo. Si hay que hacer algún cambio avísenle a la brevedad a la persona que aparece allí anotada, de ese modo él podrá arreglarlo y Hermione sólo tendrá que firmar.

—Angela, ¿por qué…? —comenzó Aragorn mirándola a los ojos, preocupado.

—Porque sé lo difícil que es hacer el papeleo cuando se está pasando la situación de Hermione —lo interrumpió por lo nerviosa que estaba. Tomó aire profundamente para templar sus nervios—. Quise ahorrarle malos ratos.

—Angela… — intentó Nymph con tono suave.

—Yo debo volver ya a La Madriguera. He pasado varias horas arreglando eso y no le avisé a nadie. Si han notado mi ausencia estarán preocupados. —dicho lo cual se giró para ir lejos de la ventana y poder aparecerse.

Aragorn la alcanzó y la sujetó de un brazo con suavidad pero firmeza.

—Angela, espera, debemos hablar.

—No, por favor… —la escucharon hablar con la voz entrecortada—. Ahora no… Dame un par de horas… por favor… Yo… —No pudo contener unas lágrimas rebeldes.

Aragorn la giró y la abrazó sin darle oportunidad de que se escapase como intentaba, hasta que se dio por vencida y dejo fluir el llanto que había retenido desde horas antes.

—Arthur, Nymph, ¿podéis arreglar eso mientras Faramir avisa en La Madriguera? Iré con ella a Grimmauld. —les pidió Aragorn.

Los tres asintieron.

Cuando Faramir llegó a La Madriguera la señora Weasley estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Se tranquilizó cuando se enteró que Angela había aparecido, pero no le gustó que no hubiese regresado con él.

—¿Por qué no viene con usted si ya la encontraron? —preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras y entrecerrando los ojos.

Al verla los gemelos pelirrojos retrocedieron.

—Aragorn la llevó a Grimmauld, señora. La encontramos un poco… alterada. Él no creyó conveniente traerla así para no perturbar a la joven Granger. —le respondió Faramir cauteloso. Había percibido el peligro.

—¿Dónde la encontraron? ¿Alterada cómo? —preguntó la señora Weasley un poco menos tensa.

—Estaba en casa de los Granger. Estalló en llanto al poco de nosotros llegar allí. Aragorn debe estar tranquilizándola e intentando averiguar qué le pasa. —le respondió más tranquilo Faramir.

—¿Han podido arreglar algo del papeleo de los señores Granger?

—Sí, ya está todo casi listo. En cuanto llegue su esposo organizaremos todo para ir al cementerio. Como Hermione aún no es mayor de edad entre los muggles, usted y el señor Weasley aparecerán como sus tutores legales.

—Claro. Será un honor poder ayudarla con eso.

* * *

—Angela, el no hablar con alguien de las cosas que nos provocan dolor es dañino. Te destruyen desde adentro —le planteó Aragorn con tono suave, sentado a su lado—. Nunca hablas de cómo te sientes, eso te está enfermando.

—… —sollozos.

—Por favor, si no quieres hablar conmigo lo entenderé —insistió en el mismo tono, sabiendo que por el carácter de su sobrina y el Entrenamiento Dunedain le era difícil abrirse con él, su esposa, su hermana o su cuñado—. Dime con quién te sentirás en libertad de hablar y le pediré que venga, pero tienes que desahogarte con alguien. —le pidió pensando en Remus.

—… —sollozos.

—Lo he dejado pasar varias veces, pero ahora no puedo. He visto en tus ojos una angustia creciente en varias oportunidades, pero desde que llegaron con la noticia de los Granger percibí como te derrumbabas —esperó un poco a ver si le respondía—. Por favor, háblame.

—No puedo… Les prometí ser fuerte… Si empiezo a hablar… me derrumbaré. —respondió al fin, con la voz entrecortada por sus sollozos.

—No se es fuerte al callar sino al enfrentar lo vivido y tú nunca lo has hecho. —la contradijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, buscando en ellos las emociones que ella intentaba sofocar.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, tío.

Aquél apelativo, que Angela nunca había utilizado con él, fue suficiente para desubicarlo. Esto lo aprovechó ella para huir de la sala, donde estaban, hacia la cocina. Al reaccionar Aragorn se apresuró a ir tras ella y la consiguió allí sentada a la mesa, jugando con un vaso lleno de agua, mirándolo como si allí dentro pudiese ver respuestas a sus preguntas.

Apenas lo sintió entrar en la cocina Angela comenzó. Él tenía razón en algo, tenía que dejar salir algo de todo aquello porque la estaba destruyendo.

—Cuando… cuando los tíos Brown… Cuando ellos murieron… —Angela soltó un suspiro mientras una lágrima bajaba por las mejillas que ella había limpiado un segundo antes. Aragorn se sentó a su lado—. Jessica iba dormida en el auto y perdió el conocimiento con el golpe. Ella no… Chris & Chris también dormían y eran muy pequeños… En los otros autos cerca del nuestro no quedaba nadie vivo… Mis tíos nos sacaron del auto y nos pusieron a salvo antes de… Los policías muggles insistían en preguntarme si había visto… si había visto al hombre que… —la respiración de Angela en este punto había llegado a ser demasiado irregular, no pudo seguir hablando. Apretó los párpados e intentó dominarse. Aragorn le fue a tomar la mano para transmitirle energía pero ella la retiró—. No. Estás tan débil como yo… te hace daño… Sólo dame unos minutos.

—Angela, te daré el tiempo que necesites. Estoy aquí a tu lado —le aseguró él con cariño—. Si no me permites darte un poco de energía al menos tómate esto. —le suplicó Aragorn pasándole un pequeño frasco con una poción azulada.

Ella abrió los ojos enrojecidos, lo miró y con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa tomó el frasquito y bebió unas gotas de aquella poción. Al mejorar un poco su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco se sintió más serena, continuó.

—Aquel hombre estaba totalmente ebrio… Iba en una moto… Llevaba agarrado a un niño pequeño que… sería un poco mayor que Chris & Chris… El niño intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse… Él perdió el control de la moto y… el golpe arrojó al niño contra el auto de mi tío… Cuando se estrelló en el parabrisas su cuerpecito… Tenía el cabello negro azabache y… —apretó nuevamente los ojos—. Mi tío perdió el control del auto al igual que otros que iban manejando cerca… Fallecieron quince personas ese día.

Tuvo que detenerse una vez más mientras controlaba su respiración. Empezó de nuevo a jugar con el vaso de agua con los ojos cerrados.

Aragorn estaba esforzándose en mantener su aparente calma para no presionarla, pero a medida que la escuchaba sentía que su pecho se llenaba de una tristeza que era cada vez más profunda y eso se reflejaba en su mirada.

—Yo me había escapado… con Jessica y los niños del hospital… porque la luna llena no… podíamos pasarla en un hospital muggle… Cuando nos consiguieron, una semana después... me sentaron por horas con un maldito vaso… de agua enfrente y muchas hojas… blancas con colores… Ellos creían que yo conocía al… Que lo conocía y por eso habíamos huido… Les dije todo lo que recordaba… una y otra vez… No sé cuanto tiempo pasó… El policía y el médico que… "estaban allí para ayudarnos a… mí y a mis hermanitos" me… estaban enloqueciendo con sus preguntas… Yo había empezado a dibujar… inconscientemente hombres con… capas negras y máscaras blancas… Cuando ya no podía… contenerme para que no estallase… todo a mi alrededor, apareció… otro policía para decirles… que habían atrapado al ebrio.

Nueva pausa para controlarse. El vaso había estallado en su mano, al igual que varios que estaban alrededor.

Aragorn le vendó la mano sangrante con su varita, sin decirle nada. Comprendía que debía permitirle seguir hasta el final, a su propio ritmo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y la tristeza en su pecho se estaba convirtiendo en una punzada de intenso dolor por lo que estaba oyendo.

—Creí que descansaría… pero fue sólo una ilusión… Tenía que ir con ellos y verificar que era él… Después me llevaron con el señor Shatner… que había hecho el papeleo de mis tíos… Siempre ha sido muy amable… Le hablaron de mis dibujos… Él les pidió que me dejasen dormir tranquila… un par de días y luego hablaríamos… Me dio su tarjeta sin que los otros se diesen cuenta… La conservé siempre a pesar de los del orfanato… donde nos metieron… Sólo pude verle un par de veces más antes de…

La pausa duró casi quince minutos. Cada vez que intentaba empezar la acometía un acceso de llanto hasta que logró dominarse.

—Fue él quien me ayudó con el papeleo de Dani y Amy… No había ningún adulto que pudiese hacerse cargo… A pesar de sólo tener nueve años… él me escuchó y me ayudó… Él hizo los arreglos y yo firmé… como lo hubiesen hecho mis tíos Brown… Ellos merecían un funeral decente… y él me ayudó a proporcionárselos… Por eso sé lo difícil que es hacer el papeleo cuando… El señor Shatner ha vuelto a ayudarme… con los padres de Hermione.

Se quedó en silencio, sumergida en sus recuerdos. Cuando Aragorn le rozó la mejilla con sus dedos, secándole una lágrima, lo miró a los ojos, verdes y tristes como los suyos.

—Yo sí he enfrentado… mi vida, Aragorn… y sigo dándole la cara… pero hace nueve años… sólo el señor Shatner y Dani… quisieron oír lo que yo… tenía para decir… lo que sentía —le dijo muy firme, sin desviar la mirada aunque las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos—. Y desde entonces… a pesar de que Dani… murió hace seis años… frente a mis ojos… sigue siendo la única persona… con la que puedo hablarlo todo… sin hacerle daño a nadie… y sin que nadie me lo haga a mí.

—Lo siento Angela, perdóname —le pidió Aragorn, ahora muy arrepentido de haberle dicho aquello—. Yo no quise decir que no enfrentases con valor las pruebas que te ha puesto la vida, lo que quise decir es que no hablabas de ellas para asumir lo que había ocurrido. Fue un error, pero no sabía que… —El nudo en su garganta se apretó tanto que no pudo terminar. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para calmarse un poco y decirle lo que tanto anhelaba en ese momento—. Déjame ser quien te escuche y te apoye. —le suplicó con una mirada muy dulce.

—Dame tiempo, tío, por favor. —susurró Angela.

—Tanto como necesites. ¿Puedo abrazarte? —le preguntó con cariño. Lo había llamado tío de nuevo. Estaba muy dolida pero lo intentaba. Al verla asentir la abrazó con suavidad y la acunó hasta que se adormeció.

La llevó con cuidado a la habitación en que había estado allí y la dejó descansar dos horas antes de despertarla para que se refrescara. Debían volver a La Madriguera.

En el momento en que se reunieron en el salón para trasladarse, luego que él consiguiese que ella aceptase hablar con él cuando se sintiese deprimida o presionada para que la ayudase, Angela recibió un mensaje con el Sello Dunedain. Con el ceño fruncido lo abrió, lo leyó y lo incineró. Sin comentar nada tomó el brazo de Aragorn.

* * *

Ron y Harry empezaron a hablar en voz baja.

—Nunca pensé que lastimarían a Hermione así. Me duele mucho verla tan…

—Lo sé Ron, lo sé.

—Esto tiene que parar, Harry.

—Estaba pensando en eso. Tal vez no debí cambiar mis planes. Debo ir a buscar los horcruxes para que sea posible matarlo, que por lo visto será la única manera de detenerlo definitivamente. Aunque yo no lo logre alguien lo hará.

—No, Harry. Aunque nos hubiésemos ido a buscarlos los padres de Hermione muy probablemente hubiesen muerto. Los hubiesen asesinado igual porque ha transcurrido muy poco tiempo, no los habríamos encontrado todos aún. Además Hermione y sus padres pudieron estar juntos durante estas vacaciones.

—Ron… Tu familia está ahora protegida. Si Hermione y tú van a Hogwarts con Ginny también lo estarán. Así yo podría…

—¡Ni se te ocurra terminar de decir esa tontería! Ya te dije que yo iré contigo y, aunque me gustaría que Hermione se quedara a salvo al igual que tú lo quieres con Ginny… ahora más que nunca eso será imposible. Por otro lado en la Casa Flotante, aunque odie admitirlo, Angela con esos entrenamientos tan fuertes nos ha hecho mejorar mucho con la varita y hemos conseguido algo que jamás hubiese imaginado que se podía hacer, empezar a controlar la magia sin varita. Además ya hemos comenzado a conseguir algunas pistas sobre los horcruxes. Tal vez pronto averigüemos algo más.

—En realidad ya hemos encontrado algo más, Ron. Hermione, Angela y yo tal vez hayamos descubierto quién es R.A.B.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó asombrado—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

—Fue… —pero Harry se calló cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse a la entrada de la carpa corriendo.

—Harry, Ron, ¿puedo subir por Angela? —entró preguntando Neville, para asegurarse que no había regresado mientras él fue con los otros a hablar junto al estanque de agua—. Christopher quiere hablar con ella. —les planteó al ver que lo interrogaban con sus miradas.

Ron y Harry miraron primero a su amigo castaño y luego se miraron entre ellos con la misma pregunta en la cara.

—¿Angela? Ella no está aquí, Neville.

—Pero ella vino a hablar contigo, Harry. La vimos venir y luego nos fuimos al jardín.

—Ella entró, pero después que Ron recostó a Hermione la dejó con Luna y Ginny, bajó aquí con nosotros y se despidió. Dijo que los buscaría en el jardín.

—No te preocupes, probablemente entró a la casa y se quedó allí —le dijo con aparente calma—. ¿Cómo está Hermione? —les preguntó para desviar la atención de los dos y porque estaba preocupado por ella.

—Está dormida, le dimos poción para dormir sin soñar.

—¿Podrían decirle a Luna que se venga un rato con nosotros? Ella casi siempre sabe que decir… Es muy franca sin ser ruda y… —Neville se estaba sonrojando— nos ayudaría con Chris & Chris.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre sorprendidos y agradados. Desde la fiesta habían notado que sus dos amigos estaban más unidos de lo que los hubiesen visto en Hogwarts, aunque en la Casa Flotante las pocas veces que coincidían siempre los veían… muy juntos.

—Claro Neville, no hay problema. Yo subo por ella, así veo como siguen mi novia y mi hermanita. —le respondió Ron, esforzándose en no mostrar en su voz y expresión lo que acababan de comprender su mejor amigo y él.

—Harry, me imagino que a los padres de Hermione les harán los funerales a la manera muggle. ¿Cómo…? —le intentó preguntar en cuanto se quedaron solos, pero no supo cómo plantearle su duda.

—No lo sé Neville, yo nunca he ido a uno entre los muggles. Sólo sé que hay que vestirse de negro.

—Ah. Igual que nosotros.

—Sí, pero con trajes y no con túnicas.

—Neville, me dijo Ron que me buscabas. —se les acercó la rubia mirándolos preocupada.

—Sí, vamos afuera por favor. —le pidió él, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no hablasen allí de lo que le había motivado a buscarla.

—Harry, si llegan a necesitar algo… —se giró a indicarle, habiendo entendido.

—No te preocupes Luna, les avisaríamos de inmediato —le aseguró el joven de pelo negro con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida—. ¿Cómo están ellas, Ron? —le preguntó a su mejor amigo en cuanto salieron la rubia y el castaño.

—Están bien en lo que se puede. Hermione duerme, Ginny está serena.

—Tal vez sean ideas mías, pero me pareció que Neville no vino a buscar a Luna sólo para que los ayudase con Chris & Chris. —le planteó lo que había notado.

—Yo tuve la misma impresión —le confirmó el pelirrojo—. Harry, cuando Neville llegó me estabas diciendo que habían averiguado quién es R.A.B. —le recordó, pues aquello le había quedado retumbando en la cabeza.

—Aún no estamos seguros. Hace dos días, en el castigo en Grimmauld, Angela me pidió que le mostrase el tapiz de los Black y le contase lo que Sirius me había dicho. Fuimos los cinco a aquélla habitación.

—No entiendo, Harry. ¿Qué tiene que ver el tapiz de los Black con R.A.B.?

—¿Recuerdas el hermano de Sirius que fue mortífago y lo asesinaron por intentar desertar? —Ron asintió mirándolo sin entender—. Su nombre era Régulus.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos. Sigo sin entender.

—Su nombre completo era Régulus Arcturus Black, R.A.B.

—Eso es… increíble. Lo hemos tenido bajo nuestras narices todo el tiempo —comentó mientras asimilaba lo que le había contado su amigo, luego de hablar con el padrino, y lo que acaba de decirle—. Y la historia de que lo mataron por desertor también encajaría, ¿no?

—Así parece, pero tenemos que asegurarnos.

—¿No buscaron más?

—Estábamos con Jessica y Ginny, no podíamos hacer magia tampoco. Además a final de tarde, al poco tiempo de nuestro descubrimiento, Angela consiguió la carta de los niños y entró en depresión de nuevo.

—Por eso regresaron un día antes y con todos los Dunedains.

—Sí, por eso y por lo que me mostró Voldemort de los Wood a través de mi cicatriz. Tal vez fue una suerte, así pudimos contener el ataque y hacer la protección de La Madriguera.

—Sí — asintió Ron, pensando rápidamente en lo que podían hacer con lo que ahora sabían—. Entonces habrá que ir a Grimmauld de nuevo a buscar, aunque… ¿Y si lo botamos sin saber lo que era cuando se hizo la limpieza?

—Yo también lo he pensado. Sólo espero que la manía de Kreacher de rescatar las cosas de sus antiguos amos lo tenga resguardado aún allí, o que consigamos algo que nos diga si Régulus lo destruyó. Todo esto suponiendo que estamos en lo correcto y R.A.B. era el hermano de Sirius.

—Sí, yo creo que sí es. ¿Qué opinan Angela y Hermione?

—Aún no lo hablamos, y ahora… habrá que esperar.

—Sí —aprobó preocupado, suspirando en seguida—. Harry, ¿tú sabes cómo…? —le intentó preguntar, pero percibió tristeza en la mirada de su amigo y dudó. Hermione siempre le insistía en que tuviese más tacto al plantearle algunas cosas y ahora no la tenía a su lado para que le advirtiese con miradas si se estaba pasando.

—Neville me ha preguntado lo mismo. Pero no lo sé, Ron. Yo nunca fui a un funeral muggle. Sólo sé que hay que vestirse de traje negro.

—Ya. Supongo que papá y Nymph nos ayudarán con eso.

—Sí… supongo.

—Chicos, Hermione ha despertado y quiere hablar con ustedes —se asomó a decirles por las escaleras Ginny—. Yo voy a la casa a buscarle un té pero no se preocupen, está bastante tranquila. —les dijo mientras se cruzaron en sus caminos.

Ron y Harry subieron rápidamente para no dejar a Hermione sola ni un momento, aunque Harry entró al cuarto cuando ya el pelirrojo la tenía abrazada. Iba a salir de nuevo para darles intimidad cuando ella lo llamó.

—Ven Harry, entra.

—Yo, no quería…

—No seas tonto. —lo interrumpió su mejor amigo.

Los tres se quedaron callados mirándose, Ron abrazaba a Hermione mientras Harry le sujetaba una mano.

—Harry… cuando terminó el funeral de Dumbledore y hablamos… tú dijiste que querías ir al Valle de Godric a ver a tus padres antes de comenzar la búsqueda.

—Sí. Luego de la boda.

—Angela ha averiguado dónde es exactamente. Me lo dijo ayer en la mañana. Estábamos pensando cómo hacerlo sin crear problemas.

—Eso será un poco difícil.

—No lo creo. Yo hablaré con ellos.

—Hermione, te lo agradezco pero…

—Ustedes van a acompañarme hoy a… —Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire— a decirle adiós a mis padres. Creo que podremos convencerlos de que nos lleven y acompañarte a que veas a los tuyos.

—Es una buena idea, Harry.

—Tal vez pero… Lo de hoy será duro, Hermione. No quisiera hacerte pasar por más momentos difíciles.

—Para ti tampoco será fácil, Harry, pero podemos y debemos hacerlo. Además Ron y yo ya te habíamos dicho que te acompañaríamos.

—Así es hermano. Yo los acompañaré a los dos y seré su apoyo.

Los tres unieron sus manos.

—Aquí está el té, Hermione. —les anunció Ginny entrando seguida de su mamá.

—Y aquí algo de comida para los cuatro. No me miren así, sé que en este momento no quieren comer pero lo necesitarán para tener fuerzas para el funeral.

—Señora Weasley —le dijo Hermione con la voz apagada pero sosegada—, después de… después del funeral de… mis padres, quisiéramos acompañar a Harry a ver los suyos.

Los ojos de la señora Weasley se llenaron de lágrimas que apenas pudo contener.

—¿Están seguros de eso? Mi linda, hoy va a ser muy duro para ti. Tal vez en otro momento…

—Disculpe señora Weasley, pero preferiríamos ir hoy mismo. No será fácil en ningún momento y hoy… aunque no son iguales las circunstancias…

—Entiendo… En realidad Remus ha salido desde temprano hacia El Valle de Godric. Él pensó que Harry podría querer ir allí pronto. Le avisaré con Errol lo que queréis hacer.

—Señora Weasley, ¿podría usar a Hedwig? No ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y Errol está un poco viejo.

—Claro Harry, así lo haré. Aunque si cambian de opinión esta tarde todos lo entenderemos. Sería mejor que fuesen otro día.

—Si cambiamos de opinión se lo diremos sin duda, señora Weasley —le aseguró Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida—. Tengo que ir a mi casa. Habrá que hacer el papeleo y avisarle a mis tíos. —comentó pensando en voz alta.

—No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Ya Arthur y Nymph se han ocupado de todo. Faramir me ha dicho que han arreglado unos papeles para que Arthur y yo aparezcamos como tus tutores legales ante los muggles hasta tu próximo cumpleaños.

—Eso es muy bueno, me alegra mucho que sean ustedes. Estoy segura que a ellos les habría gustado. —dicho lo cual su rostro se llenó de unas silenciosas lágrimas.

—Tómate el té, mi niña, te hará bien. Intenten comer, aunque sea un poco. Más tarde vendré con la ropa que llevarán. Iremos directo al cementerio, creemos que será mejor así.

—Sí, será lo mejor. —confirmó Hermione agradecida.

Durante los últimos seis años en el mundo muggle sólo compartía con sus padres. Los demás miembros de su familia eran muy fríos y distantes con ellos. Los Granger apenas si pasaban algunas semanas juntos con su hija en vacaciones, así que habían adoptado el hábito de aislarse del resto del mundo muggle para disfrutarlo con ella. Durante su infancia no había tenido amigos en la escuela, todos la rechazaban por "sabelotodo". Ella no se sentía con fuerzas para escuchar los lamentos de personas que apenas conocía.

Cuando la señora Weasley salió Ron obligó con mucha dulzura y persistencia a su novia a tomarse el té. El comer fue casi imposible para los cuatro chicos. Se insistían unos a otros pero les era imposible tragar. Al entrar la mamá de los pelirrojos con los trajes negros que llevarían frunció el ceño al ver las dos bandejas que les había llevado a medio llenar, pero no les dijo nada.

Tonks le había llevado el vestido a Hermione de la casa de los Granger. Al verlo la señora Weasley arregló uno de Ginny parecido. A Ron y Harry les arregló los del matrimonio con dos pecheras blancas que les trajeron los gemelos. La señora Longbottom llegó con el de Neville y el padre de Luna con un vestido negro para ella. Arwen y Eowyn buscaron unos para sus sobrinas y los niños Brown.

Los chicos se cambiaron en la habitación en que habían dormido, al lado de la de las chicas, en la carpa de ellas. Minutos después el jardín de los Weasley, que dos días antes había estado lleno de color y risas, se veía con varias personas vestidas de negro y tristeza en los rostros pálidos.

Todos fueron trasladados por Eowyn y Faramir con trasladadores especialmente preparados para evitar aterrizajes bruscos hasta un bosquecillo cercano al cementerio de Bristol, que era uno de los pocos de Inglaterra donde eran llevados muggles y magos por igual. A Hermione le habían consultado esto y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Estaba a sólo veinte minutos en auto de la que había sido su casa.

En el lugar se hicieron presentes muchas personas. La mayoría habían sido pacientes de los padres de Hermione, otros eran viejos amigos de la pareja. Todos se acercaron a Hermione a darle el pésame, mirando con extrañeza a los tres jóvenes y los dos adultos que la rodeaban pues no los conocían.

El ministro de la congregación a la que habían asistido los Granger estaba allí, frente a los dos ataúdes cerrados.

Al verlos Hermione se sintió desfallecer. Ron la sujetaba suave pero firmemente por la cintura. Ella estaba segura que de no ser por él habría caído al piso para no levantarse. Gracias a los lentes oscuros que le facilitó Angela pudo ocultar gran parte de su rostro.

El acto fue breve y bastante formal. Hermione escuchó muy poco de lo que allí decían. Su mente se llenó de todos los momentos alegres de su infancia y adolescencia con sus padres. En uno de esos recuerdos sus padres dichosos la abrazaban simultáneamente, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Algo de las palabras del ministro llegó a sus oídos "… _excelentes amigos_…" Miró de soslayo a Ron, Harry y Ginny. Entonces recordó las palabras de Harry "_al menos pudiste compartir con ellos_". Su corazón sintió pena por su amigo pero al segundo siguiente sintió paz. Ahora estaba segura, luego de la extraña petición de Arwen temprano, los Dunedains la estaban ayudando de alguna manera a sobrellevar aquello. Lo agradeció en silencio.

Recordó también que Angela después de un interrogatorio al que la habían sometido Harry, Ron y ella después de una sesión de Legilimancia, cuando los tres ya la manejaban bastante bien y estando ella muy agotada, les confesó que había aprovechado cuando le enseñaba a Harry la Occlumancia para sacar hacia la mente consciente del chico los recuerdos gratos del tiempo que vivió con sus padres.

Harry sólo pudo compartir con sus padres su primer año de vida. Hasta dos meses atrás no había tenido recuerdos de ellos, por lo menos no agradables, sólo los que los dementores habían despertado en él.

Aquella chica extraña, que había llegado a sus vidas en un momento muy difícil, había logrado en sólo dos meses del tiempo regular —casi seis realmente—, ganarse su confianza, cariño y respeto, aunque también un poco de miedo cuando los torturaba con aquellos entrenamientos. Pero si algo era claro para Hermione era que sólo ella y Hagrid habían procurado que Harry tuviese recuerdos de sus padres.

Cuando terminó aquél hombre de hablar y empezaron a bajar los ataúdes Hermione apretó las manos de Harry y Ron, mientras su novio apretaba el abrazo en la cintura. Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de ella libre y silenciosamente. Era definitivo, no los volvería a ver físicamente.

Luego Angela se acercó a ellos en silencio y le entregó a cada uno dos rosas blancas, indicándoles con un gesto mudo las dos tumbas abiertas.

Hermione asintió, sacó fuerzas del amor por sus padres y avanzó con sus escoltas hasta allí, dejando caer en cada una de las tumbas una rosa blanca. Luego lo hizo Ron, le siguieron Harry y Ginny, luego una a una las personas de allí arrojaban flores de diferentes colores mientras los señores Weasley los llevaban un par de metros lejos.

—Hermione, en una media hora el cementerio se quedará sin muggles para poder hacer el funeral de Alastor —le explicó en voz suave Remus—. Molly es de la opinión de llevarte a La Madriguera y luego, si aún quieren ir al Valle, yo los buscaría y los llevaría con algunos que queremos acompañarlos cuando vayan allí.

—Yo preferiría quedarme, profesor Lupin. Quiero acompañar al profesor Moody. Él estaba allí intentando proteger a mis padres.

—Está bien. Voy a acompañar a Jessica, Angela y los niños a ver a los Brown mientras se van los muggles.

—¿Ellos están aquí? —preguntó Luna con su voz soñadora.

—Sí, de aquél lado. —respondió Remus señalando un punto a la derecha de donde se encontraban, hacia el cual ya se dirigían los cuatro chicos acompañados por los cuatro Dunedains adultos.

—Yo voy con ellos. —dijo la castaña mirando a los chicos que estaban con ella.

Todos asintieron. Sólo se habían contenido de hacerlo por ella.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Nymph y algunos miembros de la O.D.F. se dirigieron al punto donde veían a los otros de pie detenidos. Lo que les sorprendió al llegar fue encontrarse no con dos, sino con cuatro lápidas blancas donde se podía leer: Christine Brown 1958-1988, Christopher Brown 1954-1988, Dani McMillan 1981-1991, Amy McMillan 1986-1991.

Todos se quedaron mudos al leer las inscripciones en las lápidas, las más impactantes e inesperadas las dos últimas.

Los cuatro chicos depositaron primero rosas blancas en las tumbas de los Brown. Los niños agarrados de las manos estaban de pie enfrente de sus padres, flanqueados por Jessica y Angela.

—Mamá, papá, hemos venido a visitarlos por segunda vez.

—De la primera visita no recordamos mucho…

—… pero estamos seguros que ustedes sí.

—Y como podrán ver estamos mucho más grandes.

—Angela y Jessica nos han cuidado muy bien.

—Sabemos que siempre están con nosotros.

—Por eso no hemos venido a decirles que los extrañamos…

—… sino que los queremos mucho.

—Tíos, aquí estamos con sus ángeles —dijo Jessica en voz suave y calmada—. Este año entran a Hogwarts. Estamos seguras que están y estarán muy orgullosos de los dos.

—Tíos, lleven a mamá y tía Jennifer nuestro abrazo sincero. Díganle a tía que sus sueños se han cumplido. —siguió Angela con la voz apenas más alta que un susurro. De no haber estado todo en silencio a su alrededor hubiese sido imposible escucharla.

Aragorn le puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros mientras Remus hacía lo mismo con Jessica.

Con suavidad las chicas se desplazaron hacia la derecha, soltándose para agacharse junto a las otras tumbas con los niños. Depositaron allí flores blancas, rojas, rosadas y amarillas distribuidas en dos ramos.

—Amy aún puedo oír tu risa…

—… mientras nos perseguías.

—Ahora tendrás que hacerlo en el colegio.

—Empezamos este año.

—¿Nos seguirás ayudando con las bromas?

—Bueno, pero ahora el blanco no serán sólo…

—… las guardianas y el protector.

—Dani, no le sigas dando ideas a estos tres —siguió Jessica—. Y mucho menos protegiéndolos, enloquecerán a Angela.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a la chica de pelo negro, ella debía terminar. Ese era su ritual cada año. En las fechas más tristes se reunían en el huerto, simulaban las cuatro tumbas y lo hacían para seguirlos sintiendo vivos. Pero ella se estaba demorando en su parte, parecía en otro lugar del planeta. Cuando Christopher iba a tocarla pareció reaccionar.

—Este año empiezan en Hogwarts los pequeñines, Dani. ¿Sabes qué?, tenías razón. Estamos felices y asustadas a partes iguales. Ahora en lugar de protegerlos a ellos tendrás que hacerlo con nosotras… Los queremos mucho. Gracias por seguir con nosotros más allá del tiempo y la distancia.

Los cuatro se levantaron agarrados de la mano y se voltearon hacia quienes los acompañaban mirándolos atónitos. Jessica, Christopher y Christine, con una sonrisa triste bañada en un llanto silencioso, se acercaron a ellos. Chris & Chris se abrazaron a Fred y George, Jessica a Nymph y Remus.

Angela le dio un apretón en el brazo a Hermione y siguió de largo hacia donde sería el acto para Moody, lentamente pero sin detenerse. No estaba llorando pero tampoco sonrió. Su cara parecía reflejar un cuerpo ausente de espíritu.

Eso asustó mucho a Arwen que se fue tras ella, pero al tocarla para tomarla del brazo se paralizó soltándola. Aragorn que había ido a alcanzarlas se quedó mirando a su esposa interrogante. Ella sólo denegó con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Empezaron a sonar varias apariciones. No se habían dado cuenta que el cementerio estaba vacío. Estaban llegando todas las brujas y los magos que querían presentar sus respetos al viejo ex auror.

Aragorn comenzó a caminar hacia Angela pero Arwen lo retuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

Angela ya estaba detenida a un lado de la mesa donde apareció el cuerpo de Alastor Moody. Todos se acercaron allí silenciosos.

Mientras hablaba el Ministro Scrimgeour, como antiguo compañero de Moody en el cuerpo de aurores, los chicos lanzaban miradas discretas a Hermione y Angela. No podían verles los ojos pues Hermione nunca se quitó los lentes oscuros y Angela permanecía con el rostro agachado hacia el piso, el pelo tapaba su rostro.

Al finalizar el acto desapareció el cuerpo y la mesa en llamas violetas y azules mezcladas. Luego quedó sólo una lápida con el nombre, el año de nacimiento y muerte del auror y una pluma de fénix.

Los magos que trabajaban en el Ministerio y el Ministro de Magia, acompañado de Percy, se acercaron a darle el pésame a Hermione.

Todos fueron bastante formales excepto el pelirrojo, quien para sorpresa de Hermione le entregó una pluma de fénix diciéndole:

—Siempre has sido muy inteligente y valiente. Siempre te he respetado por ello. Estoy seguro que resurgirás siempre de las cenizas. Cuando llegues a tener dudas de ello sólo escríbeles con esta pluma a tus padres. —luego inclinó levemente la cabeza y se alejó.

Ron estaba tan sorprendido que olvidó los insultos a su hermano de lentes que momentos antes llenaban su cabeza.

Molly se alejó dos minutos después del grupo, acercándose a su hijo Percy. Cruzaron un par de palabras, él asintió y se alejó. Cuando ella regresó nadie le preguntó nada. Esperarían a que ella les contase cuando estuviera lista. La habían visto sufrir demasiado por él antes.

—Remus, queremos ir al Valle ahora. —le pidió Hermione, que había consultado silenciosamente con Harry y Ron quienes asintieron.

—Bien. Quienes vengan al Valle de Godric síganme, los demás volverán a La Madriguera con los Weasley. —contestó Remus soltando la mano de Jessica y dando un suave beso a Tonks.

Luna y Neville se despidieron de su padre y su abuela respectivamente. El E.D.H. completo siguió a Remus, que cuando se detuvo cerca del bosquecillo y se giró vio a los doce chicos junto a él.

El hombre castaño enarcó las cejas. No se habían esperado aquello. Ninguno de los adultos sabía del grupo tan fuerte que los chicos habían conformado. Los integrantes de la O.D.F. para la fecha de la muerte de Dumbledore y los Dunedains se miraron con una expresión interrogante. Tonks y Arwen comenzaron a caminar hacia la posición de Remus seguidos de los demás.

Los chicos al escuchar las pisadas se giraron y vieron a la O.D.F. básica en pleno rodeándolos, ahora eran ellos los asombrados. En un acuerdo sin palabras Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir modificaron los trasladadores que habían preparado de modo que siguiesen al de Remus. Cuando estuvieron listos asintieron en dirección al jefe de la O.D.F.

Un par de minutos después todos aparecieron en una pradera. Con un gesto mudo Remus señaló hacia un bosquecillo a la derecha, todos se pusieron en camino. Al atravesarlo, siguiendo al guía, se consiguieron el Valle de Godric.

Estaban en una pequeña colina desde donde se tenía una vista de todo el valle, lleno de casitas pequeñas de dos plantas con techos rojos. El sitio tenía una calle central cruzada por tres calles pequeñas. Todas las casas estaban separadas por pequeños prados. Justo al final de la vereda que descendía de la colina en que se encontraban estaba el cementerio.

Un pequeño prado lo separaba de un prado vacío, donde podría haber estado una casa. De hecho la había, pero sólo algunos de los miembros de la primera Orden del Fénix y Harry podían verla, pues sólo a ellos les había dado la ubicación el traidor Pettigrew cuando los Potter se habían refugiado allí. A ellos y al asesino. Los Dunedains la percibían por la gran cantidad de energía que aún se desprendía de aquél lugar así como el rastro de las maldiciones asesinas.

En silencio Remus comenzó a bajar hacia el cementerio de la mano de Nymph. Todos lo siguieron. El guía atravesó las rejas del cementerio, caminó por la calle central hasta la mitad, allí se giró hacia la derecha y se detuvo un instante, luego se movió un poco a la derecha.

El E.D.H. en su mayoría esperó a un metro del lugar, mientras la O.D.F. los rodeó.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se detuvieron frente a dos tumbas blancas, con una estatua representando un gran fénix con las alas abiertas sobre el centro de las mismas, sosteniendo con sus garras los extremos de una cinta donde podía leerse:

_Lily y James Potter, renace la esperanza una y otra vez_

En la tumba de la derecha se podía leer:

_Lily Potter 30/01/1960 — 31/10/1981_

_El amor más grande. Madre, esposa, hija y amiga. Guía nuestro camino con tu luz_

En la tumba de la izquierda se podía leer:

_James Potter 27/03/1960 — 31/10/1981_

_El amor sincero y alegre. Padre, esposo, hijo y amigo. Que tu alegría nos acompañe siempre como luz en la tormenta_

Harry sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar en una mezcla de alegría y dolor. Soltó las manos de Ginny y Hermione y se arrodilló frente a las tumbas de sus padres.

—Hola. Después de casi dieciséis años he venido… He cumplido la mayoría de edad y… —puso su mano izquierda sobre la tumba de su padre y la derecha en la de su mamá—. Los quiero mucho… Nos fue negada la oportunidad de compartir en este tiempo aunque estoy seguro que de muchas maneras han estado junto a mí. Quería decirles que yo también lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, mi corazón y mi magia para detener al asesino que nos separó… Les tengo una noticia.

En este momento levantó la mano derecha que minutos atrás sujetaba a Ginny. Ella se acercó a él, después de reaccionar cuando Hermione le dio un leve empujón, tomó su mano y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Les presento a mi novia, Ginevra Weasley.

Todos pudieron sentir una suave y cálida brisa con aroma de rosas que los envolvió, cuando en el resto de aquél cementerio no se movió ni una brizna del pasto. Al pasar entre las lápidas hizo un ruido muy semejante a una risa fresca y juvenil. A quienes habían conocido a los Potter se les erizaron los vellos de la piel. Ése era el aroma de Lily y la risa la de James. Remus palideció. Harry identificó ambas cosas gracias a los recuerdos y sensaciones que Angela había hecho aflorar en él y sonrió.

—Me alegra que les haya gustado porque estoy locamente enamorado de ella. Gracias mamá, tus palabras en el testamento lograron que me retractara de la peor tontería. La había alejado de mí para que ese asesino no le hiciese daño haciéndoselo yo. De no ser por tus palabras y la insistencia de varios de los que me acompañan hoy la habría perdido. También quiero presentarles a mis dos mejores amigos.

Levantó la mano izquierda, Hermione y Ron se acercaron abrazados. La castaña rozó con la punta de sus dedos la mano de su amigo para que supiese que estaban allí.

—Ellos son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, son mi Remus y mi Sirius… Saluden a Sirius de mi parte. Ha sido un excelente padrino. Díganle que mi tío Remus ahora más que nunca me riñe para que no haga tonterías pero también es un excelente amigo… Los llevo a los tres siempre conmigo en mi corazón. —Nuevamente los rodeó una brisa con aroma de rosas.

Harry hizo aparecer un gran ramo de rosas blancas y rojas y lo depositó en medio de aquellas dos tumbas. Cuando iba a levantarse recordó lo que Faramir le había dicho y puso un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas sobre la tumba de Lily Potter en nombre de su hermana, Petunia Dursley.

Harry sonrió y con la mano libre empezó a secarse las lágrimas. Ginny con su mano libre lo ayudó. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y se pusieron de pie. Harry se giró hacia Remus que estaba a dos pasos de ellos.

—Tío, quisiera ir a la casa de mis padres, donde ocurrió aquello.

—Harry, si quieres en realidad ir allí yo te llevaré. Pero será difícil para ti.

—Lo sé, pero aún así quiero ir.

—Vamos entonces.

Remus, de la mano de Tonks, empezó a caminar saliendo del cementerio en dirección a aquel prado aparentemente vacío.

Al llegar allí los pocos que conocían la casa por haber estado en ella la miraban con tristeza. Estaba muy destruida.

La metamórfaga soltó la mano de su novio mientras la menuda pelirroja hacía lo mismo con la de su novio. Ninguna de ellas podía verla.

El joven pelinegro miró extrañado a su acompañante.

—Yo no puedo verla, Harry. Ve con Remus. Hermione, Ron y yo te esperaremos aquí. —le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Él, comprendiendo, le sonrió.

Harry comenzó a caminar con Remus a su lado mientras los demás les esperaban allí en un silencio respetuoso. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta entreabierta y parcialmente destruida. El chico la empujó suavemente con su mano derecha, tomó aire y entró. Apenas poner un pie en aquella salita se frenó bruscamente. Su corazón quería salírsele del pecho mientras su mente se llenaba con el recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche del 31 de octubre de 1981. En voz ronca y baja empezó a relatar paso a paso lo ocurrido.

Remus, pálido y desencajado, le había puesto una mano en el hombro. Para Harry lo que había pasado ya no era el cúmulo de recuerdos vagos que los dementores le generaban. Él sabía paso a paso y con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido allí.

Meses atrás en la Casa Flotante, parados en el centro de la sala de entrenamientos después de una noche plagada de sueños enviados por Voldemort especialmente enfocado en sus padres, Harry se le presentó a Angela para decirle que no continuaría con la Occlumancia, que no tenía sentido pues en esas dos semanas no había logrado nada, que iría a detener al asesino de sus padres inmediatamente.

Lo que Harry jamás se hubiese esperado fue la cachetada de Angela, ni mucho menos que ella lo hubiese atacado despojándolo de la varita, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. La chica le había dicho:

—_Bien Harry, pero antes voy a mostrarte la verdad de la noche en que murieron tus padres para que puedas tomar una decisión basándote en hechos y no en la basura que Voldemort te ha estado mostrando._

_Colocó un escudo alrededor de ellos para impedir que Hermione y Ron, que se acercaban corriendo desde el otro extremo de aquél salón, pudiesen acercárseles. Inmovilizó a Harry con cuerdas y rodeó su cabeza con sus manos._

_Lo obligó a revivir aquella noche con lujo de detalles y sensaciones, tanto provenientes de él como de sus padres. Sólo lo soltó cuando apareció Sirius en la moto junto a Hagrid y, luego de la conversación entre ellos, el semigigante tomaba la moto para llevarlo con Dumbledore mientras Sirius desaparecía._

_Al abrir los ojos Harry estaba bañado en una mezcla de sudor y lágrimas, totalmente libre de ataduras. Hermione y Ron se acercaban corriendo a él, al ver desaparecer el escudo. Angela se alejaba de allí, sujetándose el brazo derecho que le sangraba profusamente. Se sentó en el piso ayudado por sus amigos._

_Cuando Ron iba a levantarse para ir hacia Angela y enfrentarla, él se lo impidió tomándole del brazo._

_Mirando a la chica sentada frente a él en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, le había dicho con la voz ronca:_

—_Lo he entendido. Continuaré. —Se puso en pie dispuesto a comenzar cuando escuchó que ella le decía en una voz apenas más alta que un susurro._

—_En una hora. Te has defendido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque lo entiendo después de lo que hemos visto. Necesito ese tiempo para poder seguir. —Se mordió los labios mientras cerraba los ojos en un gesto inconfundible de dolor._

_A petición de Harry, Hermione había desaparecido en búsqueda de Jessica mientras Ron lo ayudaba a sentar a Angela en una silla del lugar. Fue la única vez en que Angela lo obligó a ver un recuerdo doloroso._

Era por eso que Harry sabía exactamente lo ocurrido esa noche. Subió las escaleras mientras continuaba con su relato.

Remus lo seguía en silencio. Estaba asombrado al escuchar como Harry le contaba aquello con lujo de detalles. Hasta donde él recordaba, de lo que hablaron en el tercer año del chico, había deducido que su sobrino sólo recordaba fragmentos de todo aquello debido a la presencia de los dementores. Aquello que estaba escuchando salir de la boca del joven le estaba desgarrando el corazón.

Cuando Harry entró en la que había sido su habitación y miró la cuna no pudo contener las lágrimas, sin embargo continuó con su relato. No sabía porqué estaba haciendo eso, sólo sentía que tenía que sacar todo aquello que como un lento veneno lo estaba matando. Remus estaba a su lado de pie, abrazándolo por los hombros en silencio. Era muy doloroso para los dos.

Al terminar Harry se volteó y miró a Remus. El rostro del único merodeador vivo (Pettigrew dejó de ser merodeador en la mente de Harry desde que se enteró que era el traidor) estaba bañado en lágrimas, igual que el de él. Se abrazaron fuertemente.

Cuando se separaron cada uno secó su rostro. Los dos salieron en un acuerdo silencioso de aquella casa, sintiendo que habían sido liberados de un enorme peso.

Al cruzar la puerta vieron a sus amigos observarlos asombrados. Se miraron entre ellos sin entender.

—No sé como lo habéis hecho —comentó Faramir—, pero habéis liberado la casa tanto del encantamiento Fidelius como de la terrible energía que aquí se encontraba.

En ese momento se repitió la suave brisa con aroma de rosas de Lily y la risa de James. Aquella brisa los rodeó, entró a la casa y allí se desvaneció.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Remus también sonrió.

—Vamos a La Madriguera. Algún día volveré aquí, pero hoy ya hemos hecho todo lo que teníamos que hacer. —dijo decidido Harry mirando a Hermione, ella asintió y le devolvió una suave sonrisa, Ginny corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.


	8. Pacto Dunedain y Rastro Horcruxes

_Resumen: El Pacto Dunedain se rompe y es revelado al E.D.H. y la O.D.F. Se retoman los entrenamientos en la Casa Flotante. Harry consigue el rastro de un Horcrux._

_**El Pacto Dunedain y el Rastro de los Horcruxes**_

Aragorn y Arwen habían llevado a Angela a unos metros del grupo y hablaban con ella en voz baja. Ya lo habían hecho mientras Harry estaba frente a las tumbas de sus padres pero no había cedido.

La chica se limitó a mirar la casa donde los Potter habían muerto dieciséis años antes. No los estaba escuchando inicialmente. Recordaba lo que había compartido con Harry cuando lo había obligado a ver aquél recuerdo mientras sentía la oleada de dolor proveniente del chico. Apretó los ojos y luego los abrió para mirar hacia el cielo azul claro que empezaba a teñirse de colores anaranjados. Pronto anochecería.

—… Angela, por favor. No puedes hacer esa barrera justo hoy y ahora —le insistía Arwen con sus esmeraldas llenas de lágrimas—. No después de todo lo que hemos vivido y en tu estado.

—Es una orden de los señores. —respondió Angela con la voz áspera, informándoles del porqué de aquello sin demostrar nada de lo que sentía.

—Hablaré con ellos —replicó Aragorn preocupado—. Pero no puedes hacer esto.

—Cuando todos regresen a La Madriguera yo me iré a cumplir la tarea que me han encomendado. Volveré en dos días. —siguió la chica con el mismo tono y expresión carente de emociones, limitándose a responderles formalmente.

—No Angela. Tú no puedes ir hoy a ningún lado. Recuerda lo que hablamos y me prometiste en Grimmauld. —le insistió Aragorn sujetándola por los hombros y mirando fijamente sus inexpresivos ojos mientras Arwen la abrazaba por detrás.

—Debo hacerlo, es el acuerdo. Yo les obedezco y soy yo quien entrena a Harry y no ellos. —Angela no pudo resistir seguir mirando aquellos ojos verdes claros, como el lago de Hogwarts en los atardeceres del otoño. Volteó el rostro hacia la casa y vio asombrada como aparecía.

Aragorn al ver esa expresión en su cara, impávida un momento antes, buscó con la mirada lo que sus ojos veían y al igual que los demás abrió mucho los ojos. En ese momento soltó los hombros de su sobrina.

Arwen sintió que Angela se giraba hacia sus amigos y al ver aquella casa también soltó el abrazo en que la tenía sujeta. Los tres caminaron hasta allí reincorporándose al grupo.

Al terminar Harry de hablar, Eowyn y Faramir se adelantaron al frente con las dos capas que habían escogido para hacer los trasladadores, de esa manera transportarían fácilmente al grupo completo.

Aragorn y Arwen sujetaron por los brazos a Angela para acercarla allí. Ella sonrió tristemente y se dejó llevar. Dos minutos después de llegar todos a La Madriguera, ellos la soltaron creyendo que la habían convencido. Ella inmediatamente endureció el rostro y desapareció.

—¡¡No Angela!! —se escuchó claramente la voz de Aragorn.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Eowyn mirando a su hermano y su cuñada.

—Los señores le han impuesto poner la barrera emotiva y llevar a cabo una tarea hoy. —contestó Arwen con voz preocupada.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron a coro Jessica, Eowyn y Faramir, incrédulos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Remus asustado al oír sus tonos y ver las expresiones de sus rostros.

—No puedo creerlo. No hoy. Por eso estaba así en el cementerio —sollozó Jessica—. ¿Cómo han podido ordenarle eso hoy?

—Vayan ustedes con los señores y averigüen dónde tenía que hacer la tarea. Yo intentaré seguir su rastro mágico. —les indicó Aragorn a los otros tres y desapareció.

—No se preocupen. Nosotros detendremos esta locura —aseguró Eowyn con tono molesto y un brillo peligroso en la mirada—. Estoy casi segura que ellos no están al tanto de muchas cosas. Pero de una manera u otra esto no va a ser como ellos han dicho. —En ese momento desaparecieron Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir.

—Jessica, por favor, dinos qué pasa. —le pidió Hermione quitándose los lentes y mirándola a los ojos.

—La barrera emotiva… es… —intentó explicarles, pero su llanto contenido se lo impedía. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse un poco para responder, aunque pequeños sollozos se le escapaban—. Permite a quien la hace… el percibir como propios los sentimientos de cualquier persona en al menos veinte metros a la redonda… y bloquea los propios para que nadie pueda percibirlos… Era lo que estaba empezando a practicar Angela con el señor Elrond, bajo las instrucciones de la señora Galadriel, el día que… el día que llegó casi inconsciente a Grimmauld del entrenamiento.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo le pueden haber dado esa orden? —explotó Hermione.

—Angela jamás les ha permitido saber a los señores de nuestra infancia… Siempre bloqueó lo más doloroso… Ellos sólo alcanzaron a saber que los Brown habían muerto… a través mío… pero ella les impidió aquél día ver más allá… Luego Arwen nos borró los recuerdos más dolorosos… a los niños y a mí con ayuda de Angela… Pienso que sólo sabían que íbamos al funeral de tus padres.

—Aún así, no podían pedirle eso en su estado —replicó Remus enojado—. Está demasiado débil. ¿Y qué es eso de la tarea?

—No lo sé. —respondió Jessica y se abrazó a su padre, llorando sin ya poder contenerse ni un minuto más.

Christine y Christopher estaban petrificados mirándola, siendo abrazados por la señora Weasley y Tonks.

Cuando Remus y Minerva se ponían de acuerdo con Molly para dejar allí a todos, mientras ellos iban a Hogwarts a hablar con los nuevos profesores, apareció una pluma de _Fawkes_ con un mensaje que leyó inmediatamente el señor Weasley.

_Le hemos hecho saber a los señores el estado de Angela. Ellos no sabían ni de su salud ni de las visitas a las tumbas de los familiares y amigos de ella. Tampoco que hoy iríamos al Valle de Godric. Arwen y Eowyn se los gritaron explicaron. Ya hemos averiguado dónde puede estar._

_Será difícil llegar a ella. Les avisaremos tan pronto tengamos noticias._

_Faramir._

Todos se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

—Por la mirada de Eowyn estoy segura que los señores se vieron obligados a escuchar lo que le han hecho pasar a Angela hoy aunque no quisieran —opinó Christine muy seria—. Y me alegro mucho. Esos tres "señores" nunca averiguan cómo está ella antes de darle sus "entrenamientos".

—Si yo pudiese aparecerme allí les hubiese hecho saber que no permitiré que le sigan haciendo esto —afirmó enojadísimo el niño. Tenía los puños de sus manos apretados—. Le dije a Dani que yo quedaba a cargo como el hombre de la familia, que no volverían a lastimarla. Le he fallado.

—No Christopher, tú no le has fallado. Siempre estás al pendiente de ella —le contradijo Jessica con dulzura arrodillándose frente a él—. Siempre nos cuidas a las tres.

—En ese caso le hemos fallado todos, al no detener totalmente esos entrenamientos el día que volvió tan mal a Grimmauld —aseveró Remus molesto consigo mismo—. Pero eso va a tener que detenerse. Lo hablaré con Aragorn.

—Nosotros no podemos hacer nada más por ahora —intervino la profesora McGonagall, con sus labios tan apretados que se veía apenas una línea delgada, mirando con preocupación a los niños—. Vamos todos a reposar. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro y largo. Estoy segura que ellos la traerán pronto de vuelta. Molly, por favor avísame por lechuza cuando lleguen aquí.

—Minerva tiene razón, vamos todos a reposar. Pronto estarán aquí con ella. —los intentó tranquilizar la señora Weasley, aunque no podía olvidar que la nota de Faramir decía _"Será difícil llegar a ella"_.

Todos los chicos del E.D.H. obedecieron parcialmente. Ninguno de ellos tenía intenciones de dormir. Se sentaron en el jardín alrededor de la mesa larga que habían conjurado el día después de la boda para las comidas. Nadie había recordado quitarla de allí. Al ver aquello la señora Weasley, que iba a reñirlos, se vio empujada por su esposo hacia la cocina.

McGonagall y Hagrid viajaron a Hogwarts.

Charlie, Remus y Nymph se unieron a los chicos, encendiendo unas velas. Unos minutos después los señores Weasley, con ayuda de los tres elfos, ponían frente a todos los que estaban en la mesa tazas de chocolate caliente.

En la de los chicos Molly había dejado deslizar, en un descuido de su esposo y los elfos, poción para dormir sin soñar. Ya habían pasado por demasiado aquél día y ella se iba a asegurar de que descansasen, aunque los demás no la apoyasen.

Cuando diez minutos más tarde Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Christine, Christopher, Jessica, Fred, George, Luna y Neville, caían dormidos sobre la mesa, los demás miraron con suspicacia a la señora Weasley y las tazas de chocolate.

—Tenía que hacerlo así. Ellos tienen que descansar. —declaró Molly con firmeza.

Todos denegaron con las cabezas. El día siguiente aquellos chicos iban a despertar furiosos. Los levitaron con las varitas hacia las carpas y les cambiaron las ropas por sus pijamas, acomodándolos en sus camas.

Remus, Nymph, Charlie, Molly y Arthur regresaron a sentarse en aquella mesa. No durmieron en toda la noche, pero no recibieron noticias.

Al amanecer del día siguiente la señora Weasley pasó por el mal rato de decirles a los chicos que ella los había dormido con poción para dormir sin soñar. Ninguno de los adultos hizo nada por apoyarla ante las protestas de los chicos, que se negaron en rotundo a comer o beber nada que ella hubiese tocado, lo que la hizo explotar en llanto.

Llegados a este punto su esposo la abrazó mientras Remus les decía a los chicos que aún no sabían nada de Angela o quienes la habían ido a buscar. Los chicos se fueron hacia el jardín en silencio, en un estado taciturno.

Harry entonces recordó a los fénix y se dirigió disimuladamente a la carpa de la mano con Ginny con la excusa de que necesitaba recostarse un rato. Estaba seguro que Remus había empezado a percibir, al igual que Ginny y él, que Angela estaba muy débil y asustada. Eso significaba que no había logrado mantener la barrera.

Llamaron a _Orión_, _Ares_ y _Lily_. Harry les pidió que la buscasen y la ayudasen en lo que estuviese haciendo. Luego se sentó en la cama con Ginny abrazada a él, percibiendo a través del lazo a la chica.

Remus, que había llegado justo para oírle decirle a los fénix que ayudasen a Angela, entró a la habitación y se sentó en una silla junto a su cama.

—¿A quienes les has pedido que la ayuden?

—A _Orión_ y a _Moony_. Fue lo único que se nos ocurrió. La percibimos mal. —le respondió Ginny, quien recordó rápidamente que Remus sabía de la existencia de los fénix de Jessica y Angela.

—Sí, yo también —les respondió Remus cabizbajo—. Ha sido una excelente idea. Quisiera poder ir con ellos y traerla.

—Yo también.

—Y yo.

Se quedaron en un mudo silencio mirando el piso. Dos minutos después levantaron las caras rápidamente y se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos. Simultáneamente sonrieron. Habían percibido como Angela, aunque bastante mal física y mágicamente, ya no estaba asustada. Parecía contenta. Pero había sido el ver la confirmación en los ojos de los otros de lo que habían percibido lo que les había reconfortado.

A la hora del almuerzo llegó otra nota por medio de _Fawkes_.

_La hemos encontrado. Vamos para allá._

_Eowyn_

Cuando la señora Weasley la leyó todos estaban en la mesa del jardín y los del E.D.H. estallaron en gritos de júbilo.

Media hora más tarde Angela llegó apoyada entre Aragorn y Faramir. Eowyn y Arwen se apoyaban mutuamente. Los cinco tenían las túnicas llenas de desgarres y cortes, así como moretones y rasguños en brazos, rostro y piernas, aunque ninguno parecía serio a excepción del brazo izquierdo de Aragorn que colgaba de su hombro en un cabestrillo lleno de sangre y Angela, que se notaba tenía serias dificultades para respirar.

Remus corrió a cargarla en brazos. Charlie ayudó a Faramir mientras sus padres lo hacían con Aragorn. Los gemelos Weasley habían tomado en sus brazos a Eowyn y Arwen. Todos se dirigieron a la casa. Allí los subieron a las habitaciones y entre todos les atendieron las heridas. Los dejaron descansando, vigilados por rondas de los tres elfos. Bajaron y se reunieron al pie de las escaleras.

—No sé qué demonios esperan de ella pero ahora mismo voy a Hogwarts a hablar con esos tres. Esto se acabó. —dijo furioso Remus, con una mirada que sólo le habían visto cuando se refería a Fenrir Greyback.

—Yo voy contigo. —lo apoyó de inmediato el señor Weasley, para sorpresa de todos. Estaba rojo de la ira.

Sus hijos jamás lo habían visto así, por eso se echaron hacia atrás por instinto de conservación.

—Yo también voy. —los secundó Harry decidido. Sus esmeraldas tenían un brillo peligroso. Miró rápidamente a George que asintió. El pelirrojo tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados.

—Harry, no creo… —comenzó Remus.

—Nada tío. Si tengo que entrenar directamente con ellos lo haré, pero no puedo consentir esto por más tiempo. —replicó Harry con tal madurez y seriedad que los de la O.D.F. lo miraron asombrados.

Aquél no era el niño indefenso que había llegado a Hogwarts sin saber nada de la magia, tampoco el muchacho impulsivo de Grimmauld Place cuando había ido a buscar a Sirius al Ministerio. Al que ellos estaban viendo era un joven hombre decidido.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? —le preguntó Remus intrigado.

—Ellos tenían que entrenarme al modo Dunedain, pero Angela acordó con ellos que ella recibiría el entrenamiento con ellos y ella me entrenaría a mí. El mismo profesor Dumbledore le pidió en una carta que fuese ella y no ellos quienes lo hiciesen. No sé de qué se tratan esos entrenamientos pero no permitiré que ella siga en medio. —mintió parcialmente Harry. Entre lo que Angela les enseñaba en la Casa Flotante y como la había visto llegar varias veces se había hecho una muy buena idea.

—Muy bien, vamos —aceptó Remus comprendiendo el sentir del chico. La señora Weasley intentó protestar—. No Molly, tú no entiendes. Harry y yo hemos estado percibiendo a Angela mal en varias oportunidades, siempre al regresar de los entrenamientos esos. Pero hoy… Se han sobrepasado. Harry va a ir con nosotros, pero no para que empiecen a torturarlo así sino para dejarles en claro que no permitiremos que lo hagan más con ella, nunca más.

—Eso no será necesario. Eowyn y Arwen les han dejado en claro que Angela no volverá a entrenar con ellos —les contó Faramir en voz baja porque no se sentía bien. Había bajado silenciosamente de su habitación sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Sospechaba lo que se presentaría al ellos haber llegado en esas condiciones, pero estaba muy débil y tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla. Charlie y George se apresuraron a ayudarlo y sentarlo en una silla—. Desde hoy entrenará exclusivamente con Arwen, Eowyn, Aragorn y yo. Angela nos ha convencido de seguir ella con Harry bajo nuestra supervisión.

Ante la cara mal disimulada de sorpresa del chico continuó.

—Sí, Harry. Cuando la conseguimos, mientras lográbamos llegar a un sitio desde el cual trasladarnos hacia acá, Aragorn logró que Angela nos confesase que ya ha comenzado contigo y algunos de tus amigos un entrenamiento básico. También que por eso se sentía atada a obedecer las órdenes de los señores por encima de lo que les había prometido a Remus y a Aragorn. No nos ha dicho cómo, ni cuándo, ni quiénes, ni dónde y respetaremos hasta cierto punto vuestro secreto, pero desde hoy los supervisaremos nosotros. Confiamos en Angela y también en ustedes, pero hemos decidido ayudarlos y apoyarlos en ese sentido tanto a ella como a ustedes. Y eso es precisamente lo que haremos.

—Tío Faramir… nosotros… no… —comenzó titubeante Jessica.

—Ustedes seguirán con lo que estén haciendo pero al menos una vez a la semana nos veremos en Grimmauld. Evaluaremos sus avances y ayudaremos a todos los involucrados, sin preguntas sobre lo que estuvieron haciendo hasta hoy a menos que sea necesario para ayudarlos. Ese fue el acuerdo con Angela y lo respetaremos.

—Gracias. —le sonrió levemente Harry, intentando esquivar las miradas inquisitivas de Remus, Nymph, Charlie, Molly y Arthur.

Los demás chicos se miraban nerviosos entre ellos, totalmente silenciosos, buscando una excusa convincente en sus mentes para salir de allí urgentemente.

—Está visto que habéis estado haciendo muchas cosas a espaldas nuestras —afirmó la señora Weasley con tono enojado, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas y con una mirada muy peligrosa dirigida a su hijo menor, la castaña y el pelinegro que estaban al frente del grupo—. Y sospecho que puedo dar los nombres de los que han estado entrenando con Angela sin nuestro consentimiento.

Once chicos dieron un paso atrás, delatándose automáticamente. El ver a Molly así los hizo sentir pánico y no se dieron cuenta que con ese gesto se delataban.

—Creo que ahora todos tenemos la certeza —comentó Remus mirándolos con una mezcla de asombro por lo que acababa de enterarse, preocupación por lo que aquellos jóvenes estaban demostrando que eran capaces de hacer y diversión al verlos atrapados—. Y creo tener una buena idea de en dónde. Lo que me intriga es el cuándo y cómo.

—Nosotros… no… nosotros… —tartamudeó Harry. Ahora entendía que había sido un error haber retrocedido de esa manera. Por el estado en que llegó Angela y lo que le había contado Hermione sobre el interrogatorio de Aragorn y Remus, se imaginó el apuro en que la había puesto el tío para que los hubiese delatado en parte.

—Nosotros no podemos decirles nada —lo intentó ayudar su mejor amiga con una voz un poco aguda, mintiendo para encubrirse—. Hemos hecho un pacto mágico vinculante.

—Eso es el colmo, Hermione. —le reprochó Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

—Después de lo de Marietta… —musitó ella, no atreviéndose a seguir al notar sus miradas sobre ella.

—Muy bien. Así que habéis revivido el E.D. para entrenaros vaya Merlín a saber en qué, con una chica que tenéis menos de dos meses de conocer. Aunque le tenga mucho aprecio ahora es casi una desconocida y estamos en guerra. Y además están haciendo todo esto a espaldas nuestras. —casi gritó Molly.

Todos los chicos retrocedieron rápidamente hacia la pared opuesta, sin ninguna intención de disimular, con una expresión aterrada en sus rostros. Instintivamente llevaron a los niños atrás de sus cuerpos, protegiéndolos.

Conscientes del peligro Arthur tomó del brazo a su esposa, mientras Remus y Nymph se ponían en su camino. Charlie se ubicó tras ellos al lado de Harry que encabezaba a los once chicos del E.D.H.

—Ya estamos al tanto ahora, Molly. Hemos conseguido poner remedio a la situación justo a tiempo. Vamos a calmarnos, por favor —le dijo Remus en voz conciliadora, intentando detener el temporal—. Con todo lo que ha pasado no es el momento de reñirlos.

—Pero ellos… —intentó replicar la señora Weasley.

—Sí Molly, pero Remus tiene razón. No es el momento —la interrumpió su esposo—. Todos estamos agotados y estresados. Descansemos. Luego, cuando estemos recuperados, hablaremos lo que haga falta —le hizo ver con tono convincente—. Creo que Angela debería estar presente. —añadió. Sabía que con eso prolongaba la sentencia, pero también que sería menor.

—Muy bien. Pero los quiero a los once permanentemente acompañados de uno de nosotros. Y cuando ella —dijo señalando hacia la habitación en que se encontraba Angela— se recupere lo suficiente, van a saber porqué nadie desobedece a Molly Weasley —agregó entrecerrando los ojos—. Y creedme que el castigo en Grimmauld os parecerá un paseo vacacional.

En este punto once chicos tragaron saliva con dificultad.

—Yo me quedaré con las chicas. —afirmó Nymph rápidamente, haciéndoles señas con las manos hacia la puerta mientras ella aún se interponía entre la señora Weasley y ellos.

Ellas no se hicieron de rogar y salieron casi corriendo de allí. Tonks salió de inmediato tras ellas sin esperar respuesta.

—Yo acompañaré a los chicos. —la siguió Charlie, saliendo tras ellos sin esperar a oír a su madre.

Faramir estaba divertido por verlos en ese apuro, pero se contenía de demostrarlo frente a la señora Weasley. Ellos no habían tenido corazón para reñir a Angela cuando se habían enterado de todo aquello por su boca porque su sobrina estaba muy mal. Además, aunque habían hecho amistad con todos los de la O.D.F. y les tenían aprecio a aquellos chicos, Molly tenía razón en que sólo tenían dos meses allí. Ellos no se sentían con autoridad para reñir a los otros chicos.

Al bajar había logrado evitar que Remus, Arthur y Harry fuesen a hablar con los señores, pero al detenerlos había delatado a los chicos y ahora estaba seguro que la señora Weasley era de temer, aunque también que era una excelente madre y los castigaría de manera adecuada.

Cuando salió de la habitación para hablar con ellos no pensó en eso. Quería evitar que fuesen a hablar con los señores después de lo ocurrido. Sólo la presencia del señor Mithrandir había logrado detener el vendaval en el colegio, ante el encuentro verbal de Arwen y Eowyn con los señores Galadriel y Elrond. Él estaba también muy molesto, pero no hubiese podido evitar que aquello terminase muy mal. Una vez más comprobó que su esposa y su amiga unidas y molestas eran peor que un dragón salvaje herido.

Remus se acercó a Faramir y lo ayudó a apoyarse en él para subirlo a que descansase. Mientras tanto el señor Weasley se llevó a su esposa a la cocina intentando tranquilizarla, aunque aquello parecía casi imposible.

Las chicas entraron en su carpa y subieron. Allí Tonks hizo desaparecer las paredes que dividían las habitaciones quedando una sola grande en su lugar.

—Imagino que ustedes cinco no van a contarme cómo lo han estado haciendo, pero ahora mismo todas beberán la poción para dormir sin soñar sin proferir ni una sola queja —sentenció haciendo aparecer una bandeja con cinco tazas y una notoriamente más pequeña en sus manos—. Nosotros no hemos dormido en toda la noche y no puedo permitir que se me escapen porque Molly me despellejaría viva.

Todas la obedecieron en silencio. En ese momento sabían que lo peor que podían hacer era desobedecer, estaban metidos en un gran problema. Sólo Ginny se atrevió a discutir. Le dijo que percibía muy mal a Angela, pero Tonks le recordó que su novio estaba en la casa.

En la carpa de los chicos la situación fue casi igual, sólo que Charlie tuvo que amenazarlos con hacer venir a su mamá para que bebiesen la poción. Harry percibió que Angela estaba agravándose y se lo dijo a Charlie, pero él le recordó que no estaba sola en la casa y Remus también se habría dado cuenta. No encontrando cómo escapar de la situación todos tomaron aquel brebaje.

Cuando al amanecer del día siguiente despertaron fueron llevados por sus "guardianes" a la mesa en el jardín, donde los elfos les sirvieron la comida junto a Remus y Arthur. La señora Weasley no se sentó a comer con ellos. Eso y las miradas casi de piedad que les estaban lanzando Remus y Arthur los asustó. Se limitaron a comer en silencio, lanzándose miradas furtivas entre ellos.

Cuando terminaron de comer los elfos se quedaron recogiendo mientras ellos eran llevados en silencio por los cuatro "guardianes" a la habitación de Angela. Al ver hacia donde los estaban dirigiendo se revolvieron nerviosos. Arthur iba al frente, mientras Charlie, Tonks y Remus los rodeaban.

Al entrar en aquella habitación, ampliada mágicamente a casi el doble de su tamaño, vieron a la señora Weasley de pie junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido. Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir estaban acomodados en butacones con visibles señales de cansancio frente a su compañera Angela. Ella estaba parcialmente sentada sobre almohadones en la cama, pálida y respirando irregularmente, muy asustada. Tragaron saliva y se movieron hacia los lados de la cama de la chica, rodeándola, esperando sentencia.

—De acuerdo a lo dicho por Faramir anoche, ratificado luego por Arwen, Eowyn y Aragorn, ustedes se han estado escabullendo, entrenando suponemos en hechizos de ataque y defensa, muy probablemente en la casa de las gemelas Angelica y Jennifer, sin la supervisión de ningún adulto responsable —la señora Weasley se detuvo un momento mirando la cara de cada uno de ellos. Su voz había sonado terriblemente tranquila, eso los estaba aterrando—. Es por lo tanto muy probable que hayan estado poniendo su salud en riesgo. También nos han dicho ustedes que no podrán revelar nada debido a un pacto mágico vinculante, lo cual además de ser peligroso implica la gravedad de lo que han estado haciendo.

—Faramir también nos ha dicho que desde ahora, al menos una vez a la semana, ellos cuatro supervisarán sus avances y los ayudarán en Grimmauld. Arthur, Molly y yo hemos acordado que hasta que regresen al colegio se os darán cada día tres horas en la mañana para ir a la casa de las gemelas, sin ninguna supervisión pues estoy seguro que habrán bloqueado el acceso de otras personas allí —continuó Remus mirando directamente a Angela, que se limitó a asentir—, para que puedan continuar lo que estaban haciendo, respetando el acuerdo de Angela con Aragorn. Pero transcurrido ese tiempo os presentaréis en Grimmauld y os pondréis bajo la supervisión directa de uno de nosotros que les estará esperando allí.

—Luego de hacer lo que allí se os ordene serán traídos aquí para que yo me encargue de vosotros hasta que sea hora de dormir. —continuó Molly con una expresión en el rostro que les hizo entender que no les esperaba nada bueno.

—Pero mamá, George y yo tenemos un negocio que atender. —intentó Fred poniendo cara angelical.

—Eso debieron pensarlo antes —lo desafió la mamá—. Son los mayores del grupo que ahora sabemos han formado. De todos modos hasta el 31 de agosto, día en que terminará su castigo, su hermano Charlie supervisará su negocio.

—Señora Weasley, Angela no está bien y… —comenzó Hermione.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente —la interrumpió la matrona—. Es por eso que ella se les unirá sólo cuando esté recuperada. Ese horario se mantendrá siempre y cuando no se presente ningún ataque, en cuyo caso seréis encerrados aquí con un hechizo adecuado puesto por ellos similar al usado en Grimmauld —le replicó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa peligrosa—. Y siendo de tu responsabilidad, Hermione, de quien menos esperaba esto, serás la que responderá ante mí directamente de todas las actividades en ese caso.

Ahora estaban seguros que aquellos cinco días los pasarían muy mal. Los mayores no sabían nada del hechizo que les prolongaba el tiempo en la casa de las gemelas, tampoco que todos ellos estaban aprendiendo Magia Antigua, Transformaciones Avanzadas o Animagia, ni la existencia de diez de los doce fénix, pero su posición era extremadamente delicada y los doce estaban conscientes de ello.

—Lo entendemos todo… perfectamente… —intervino Angela con voz serena, aunque la respiración era irregular— y les obedeceremos… en cada uno de sus puntos… Sólo quisiéramos aclararles… que no quisimos decirles antes… para no preocuparlos… Pero todos sentíamos… que debíamos prepararnos… adecuadamente… porque el mundo mágico… está en guerra… Nosotros vivimos en él… y nos afecta tanto… como a ustedes.

—Jovencita, no tienes que recordarme que estamos en guerra —la regañó la señora Weasley—. Yo lo sé perfectamente. Estoy en la Orden del Fénix para ayudar a detenerla. Pero vosotros sois el futuro que estamos intentando preservar y no podemos permitir, como vuestros mayores, que hagan lo que quieran sin tener en sus manos las herramientas adecuadas para no salir lastimados. Especialmente tú, que pareces olvidar eso último con frecuencia.

Angela iba a responderle cuando sintió las manos de Harry por un lado y George por el otro, sujetándola suavemente por los brazos para indicarle que permaneciese en silencio. Ginny, Harry y Remus podían percibir como la chica, que estaba mucho más enferma de lo que aparentaba, estaba próxima a entrar en una crisis severa.

Aragorn, que la observaba a los ojos, también interpretó en aquella mirada azul que parecía quemar que la chica no estaba bien, por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Remus. Había que detener aquella discusión inmediatamente. El problema fue que Aragorn aún estaba muy débil y se mareó.

Arthur, que estaba cerca de él, al notar que se tambaleaba lo sujetó rápidamente, siendo seguidamente auxiliado por Charlie.

—Ya hemos aclarado los puntos principales. Será mejor dejar descansar a los que están convalecientes y comenzar con nuestras actividades los que estamos en condiciones. —sugirió Remus.

La señora Weasley asintió y salió de allí, seguida de todos menos Eowyn, Remus, Ginny y Harry. Jessica sacó a los niños ante una señal muda de su prima.

—Angela, tienes que tranquilizarte, sólo así te recuperarás. —le dijo Eowyn en tono dulce al llegar junto a la cama, dándole en seguida a beber cinco pociones diferentes.

—Entiendo que querías ayudarme, pero prométeme que nunca más pondrás en riesgo tu vida por mí. —la regañó Harry con cariño, tomándole la mano derecha, en cuanto vio que terminaba de tomar la última. Había ayudado a sostenerla mientras le daban aquello y a recostarla con cuidado.

—Te prometo que no volveré… a arriesgarme con entrenamientos o tareas… que no esté en condiciones… de realizar —le respondió Angela. Su ritmo respiratorio era muy irregular y era evidente que le dolía mucho el pecho, pues tenía su mano izquierda allí y no lograba contener gestos de dolor—. Ya no me ata… el temor… que sean los señores… quienes te vayan… a entrenar.

—Ya una vez en la biblioteca de Grimmauld me prometiste que no harías ningún entrenamiento que te pusiese en riesgo —la regañó Remus—. Y aún así lo has hecho.

—Yo sí les dije… que no podía hacerlo… como le había… prometido… Pero ellos me respondieron… que el funeral… de los Granger… no era excusa… que no querían… —le intentó explicar, pero no pudo continuar. El aire parecía negarse a entrar en sus pulmones y el dolor era insoportable.

—Tranquila, yo les explicaré. —le dijo Eowyn con tono maternal.

Le colocó entre sus manos apoyadas en su pecho una piedra violeta, igual a la del extraño regalo que le habían hecho Arwen y Aragorn a Harry por su cumpleaños, que empezó a brillar intermitentemente. Luego vertió en sus labios varias gotas de aquel líquido ambarino y otras de uno azul que ellos no habían visto antes. Aquello pareció ayudarla porque mejoró en su ritmo respiratorio y pareció adormecerse por la leve fiebre que tenía.

Cuando la vio sosegada Eowyn les señaló con la cabeza que se retirasen a un extremo de la habitación, que ya había recuperado su tamaño habitual. Allí empezó a hablarles en voz baja, sentada en una butaca que había. Era ella quién se encontraba mejor de los cinco que habían llegado tan mal, pues Faramir había recaído. Por eso y sus conocimientos en medimagia cuidaba de Angela, pero aún estaba débil.

—Ella sí quiso oponerse a realizar la barrera y la tarea el mismo día del funeral. De hecho se ha estado rebelando a los entrenamientos con los señores casi desde el inicio de las vacaciones, casi siempre con buenos argumentos y cediendo en todas las oportunidades cuando le nombraban a Harry.

»El problema es que ella nunca se ha sincerado totalmente con ninguno de nosotros y mucho menos con los señores. Hasta ayer ellos no habían sido muy… receptivos con ella. Siempre les ha inquietado que papá Albus y Angela no permitiesen un entrenamiento directo con Harry. Pero ellos lo hicieron porque el entrenamiento de los señores implica casi siempre… aprender a través de métodos agresivos, donde la parte afectiva y psicológica no es tomada en cuenta.

»No es que sean malvados, no me malinterpreten —agregó rápidamente Eowyn al ver las expresiones que ponían—. Los Dunedains puros llevan demasiado tiempo centrados en los conocimientos y separados de sus propias emociones, eso los hace ser bastante fríos. Ellos no utilizan el castigo o el maltrato para enseñar, pero no les evitan el dolor psíquico o emocional a sus alumnos.

»Hasta hace dos días, Faramir, Aragorn y yo sabíamos muy poco de lo que habían vivido los chicos en su infancia. Arwen sabía algunas cosas cuando ayudó a Angela para que Jessica, Chris & Chris olvidasen lo más doloroso, pero se había visto obligada por una promesa que le hizo a no contarnos lo que había averiguado ayudando a los niños a olvidar. Intentábamos ganarnos la confianza de Angela en esas fechas así que no la presionamos.

»Sólo que después de lo que vimos en los funerales… —Se estremeció levemente al recordar las tumbas de los niños—. Arwen se los dijo a los señores. Yo también estaba bastante alterada por algo que alcanzó a contarnos Aragorn, durante el funeral de los Granger, de la conversación que sostuvo con Angela en Grimmauld. Ella jamás debió intentar esa barrera con todo lo que ha pasado.

»Los cuatro nos hemos preocupado de distanciarle lo más posible esos entrenamientos desde que nos reunimos de nuevo para venir aquí. Arwen incluso habló con el señor Mithrandir para suspenderlos totalmente luego de lo ocurrido en Privet Drive, hasta que nosotros la viésemos recuperada y pudiésemos reunirnos los siete con Angela. Sólo que ella les envió una nota a los señores Galadriel y Elrond para preguntarles cuando tenía que continuar, sin saber de esa reunión. Ellos sólo sabían que habían sido suspendidos y creyeron que le había sido ordenado a Angela retomarlos. Por eso le enviaron una nota con la orden de hacer la barrera y la última tarea que le habían asignado.

»Debía iniciarla ese día. Era eso o comenzar con Harry a entrenar de inmediato, visto que Voldemort había empezado a hacer acto de presencia. Ellos se enteraron del ataque a La Madriguera por Hagrid. Por eso Angela cumplió con las órdenes sin protestar, Remus. Tampoco nos dijo nada a nosotros sobre lo que iba a hacer —les confió mientras denegaba levemente mirando a la chica—. Cuando la señora Galadriel nos dijo que la tarea era buscar la ubicación de la otra piedra de Grindelwald para que nosotros la destruyéramos, fue Faramir quien les dijo claramente que esa jamás debió ser una tarea para Angela, que aquél abuso rompía el pacto sin violentar ninguna de nuestras leyes.

»Arwen, Faramir y yo sabíamos por eso dónde estaría Angela. Nos dirigimos hacia aquellas montañas. Allí encontramos el rastro de Aragorn que la iba persiguiendo. El acceso es intrincado y lleno de problemas pero conseguimos llegar a tiempo para ver a unos pequeños fénix ayudando a Angela y a Aragorn. Con ayuda de ellos logramos destruir esa cosa y salir de allí con los dos.

—Aunque Angela no les hubiese dicho nada de su infancia ella es muy joven. Ellos le exigen demasiado. Son adultos, los únicos con los que ha tenido contacto directo en mucho tiempo —le replicó Remus aún enojado con "los señores"—. Le han estado exigiendo demasiado aún para alguien que hubiese tenido una infancia feliz. Tú la has visto como ha llegado a Grimmauld. Por lo que nos has contado si se rompió el pacto fue porque le pusieron una tarea que no era acorde para ella. Los apreciamos mucho a ustedes cuatro, Eowyn, pero ahora mismo voy a hablar con Minerva. Esos tres no pueden enseñar en Hogwarts.

—Hay una razón por la que ellos la han estado entrenando así, Remus —le respondió mientras se quitaba uno de los mechones rubios de su rostro cansado—. Una que, por lo que nos contó Aragorn, llegó a aflorar en parte el día en que se leyeron los testamentos.

—¿La Profecía Dunedain? —preguntó Remus preocupado.

Harry se sobresaltó. Ginny estaba con ellos, de hecho estaban agarrados de la mano.

—Sí, Remus, la Profecía Dunedain. Cuando Albus nos contó lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia a los siete integrantes del G.E.M.A., Angela se nos había presentado una hora antes a mostrarnos el sello del fénix que había aparecido en ella. A partir de esas dos revelaciones se hicieron evidentes varias cosas fundamentales: la primera era que si Voldemort había ido hasta el Ministerio en búsqueda de la profecía que lo unía con Harry, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que supiesen que había vuelto.

»La segunda era que la cicatriz de Harry le había permitido intentar poseerlo, aún teniendo él su propio cuerpo. Eso nos pareció muy peligroso para Harry. Papá Albus nos explicó que fueron los sentimientos que Harry demostró por Sirius lo que lo liberó de Voldemort. Esa era una excelente noticia porque no se le haría fácil el utilizar la cicatriz para agredirlo, aunque también planteaba la posibilidad que Voldemort buscase un arma o medio para allanarle el camino. El señor Mithrandir asomó la posibilidad de las piedras de Grindelwald. Había que buscarlas y destruirlas, por eso inicialmente vinimos Arwen, Aragorn, Faramir y yo en esas fechas al mundo de los magos.

»La tercera fue que el señor Mithrandir estaba en lo cierto al señalar que una de ellas, Angela o Jessica, era la encargada de ayudar a Harry según La Profecía Dunedain a detener a Voldemort.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Ginny asustada.

Harry abrió los ojos al máximo, suplicándole a Eowyn con la mirada que no siguiese. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, o eso le parecía a él.

—Harry… —musitó Angela. Había percibido la agitación del chico al igual que Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Remus.

Ginny apretó la mano de su novio con cariño. Su propio corazón estaba asustado y adolorido, pero lo amaba y no quiso dar señales de aquello para no preocuparlo. Remus puso una mano sobre su hombro. Este gesto lo sobresaltó. Eso, el llamado de Angela y el apretón de la mano de Ginny lo hicieron entender que ellos habían percibido su preocupación e intentó serenarse.

Eowyn vio en la mirada de Harry lo que había visto ya antes en la de Angela en varias oportunidades, un secreto que no quería desvelar.

—Entre los Dunedains existe una profecía, tan antigua como la emigración hacia la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos. Es muy confusa. Lo poco que se ha podido sacar en claro es que se habla del que se ha hecho llamar Voldemort, de Angela y de Harry enfrentados por la paz de los mundos muggle y mágico. No sabemos si estarán solos o inmersos en una gran batalla, pero estamos seguros desde aquél día que se trata de ellos tres.

»Nunca habíamos sabido porqué el señor Mithrandir había relacionado aquella profecía con las dos niñas que aparecieron en casa de las gemelas. Era evidente que eran de sangre Dunedain, pero siempre se había pensado que a quien se refiriese la profecía debía estar relacionado con papá Albus de alguna manera, porque era él quien había fundado un grupo para preservar la paz en cuyo nombre y organización estaba involucrada un ave fénix. Hasta que él murió y fuimos a Hogwarts no sabíamos la conexión.

»Sin embargo, desde que llegaron allí el señor Mithrandir empezó a entrenar a ambas al modo Dunedain. Reunió con él a un grupo para que lo ayudase a prepararlas: Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, la señora Galadriel, el señor Elrond y yo. El Entrenamiento Dunedain se les hacía difícil a aquellas niñas porque estaban empezando con diez años, mientras con nosotros se empieza desde que empezamos a mostrar magia involuntaria siendo muy pequeños.

»El día que vimos la marca del fénix en Angela nos impresionamos bastante. Nosotros no esperábamos que aquella profecía tan antigua en realidad se hiciese presente. Ya las chicas habían alcanzado el nivel Dunedain de alguien avanzado de su edad, aunque siempre Angela había tenido más facilidad que Jessica. Pero el que se presentase el sello significaba que estaba próxima a cumplirse y eso era un gran problema.

»El señor Mithrandir se volvió a reunir con papá Albus. Le planteó que Harry debía ser entrenado. Nunca se supo que tanto le transmitió el Dunedain desertor a Voldemort, no queríamos que estuviese indefenso ante esa posibilidad. Pero entonces él planteó otro problema, el que Voldemort no hubiese muerto el día que atacó a Harry.

Nueva agitación para el pelinegro y los del segundo lazo.

Hermione y Ron, que estaban afuera recogiéndolo todo sin ayuda de magia, casi dejan caer la parte del toldo que sujetaban. Se miraron entre ellos muy preocupados. Era la segunda vez que percibían que algo andaba mal con su amigo.

Ginny y Remus le volvieron a demostrar su apoyo, aunque ahora pensaban que Harry se ponía así al relacionar aquello con lo vivido el día anterior en casa de sus padres.

Angela se removía inquieta en la cama. Empezó a murmurar incoherencias. Nuevamente tenía fiebre alta.

Eowyn lo notó y la observó con mucha preocupación, pero no podía hacer más por ella. Estaban los cinco muy débiles por lo vivido en aquella cueva. Su esposo, su cuñada y ella habían llegado a tiempo para salvar a su sobrina y su hermano, pero el esfuerzo que hicieron los cuatro adultos para destruir aquella piedra los había dejado muy mal. La recaída de Angela a ese extremo era preocupante. Decidió seguir hablando cuando la vio más sosegada.

—Fue entonces que papá Albus nos transmitió que él tenía algunas sospechas del porqué de aquello, que terminaría unas investigaciones que estaba haciendo y actuaría en ese sentido. Pero se opuso a que Harry fuese entrenado aún. Estaba muy reciente la desaparición de su padrino Sirius Black.

»Además que él quería enseñarle sus propias fortalezas y las debilidades de Voldemort. Decía que era indispensable que Harry las supiese para poder enfrentar una misión que él mismo estaba comenzando a llevar a cabo, pero que sentía no tendría el tiempo de terminar porque ya estaba muy anciano —Harry tragó saliva al oír esto. Ginny y Remus lo miraron de reojo—. Cuando se reunió con nosotros en esta segunda ocasión tenía una mano quemada.

»El señor Mithrandir entonces decidió que, ya que Harry tendría que hacer aquello que su amigo le había explicado, tendríamos que apresurar el entrenamiento con Angela para llevarla lo más pronto posible al nivel de un Dunedain adulto. Pues si la profecía era cierta ella posiblemente estaría allí para equilibrar la balanza cuando Voldemort dejase traslucir lo que supiese de Magia Antigua. Eso se mantendría hasta tanto Harry pudiese empezar a aprender con nosotros. No podíamos confiarnos y él debía aprender al menos lo básico.

»Papá Albus, al igual que Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir y yo, intentaríamos darles tiempo para todo aquello a Angela y a Harry. Nosotros cuatro no podíamos ahora ayudar a Angela en el entrenamiento. Vendríamos hacia acá a buscar y destruir las piedras. Tendrían que concentrarse en ella la señora Galadriel, el señor Elrond y el propio señor Mithrandir.

»Horas después de decidido aquello nos reunimos con Angela. El señor Mithrandir le explicó todo. Ella primero miró asustada a los señores. Eso implicaba entrenamiento aún más duro y con ellos nunca se había sentido cómoda. Cuando el señor Mithrandir iba a decir algo, posiblemente plantear un cambio de estrategia, ella con el ceño fruncido y aquella mirada gris decidida nos dijo:

—_Haré lo que me habéis planteado. Entrenaré cómo y cuánto sea necesario. Obedeceré desde hoy vuestras órdenes sin reclamar. Pero del entrenamiento de Harry me hago cargo yo. Eso o me voy de aquí ahora mismo y resuelvo esto de alguna otra manera._

»Aquello agitó mucho a los señores. Ella nunca había sido obediente con ellos. Si había logrado el nivel que tenía era por lo que lograba por si misma. Se dejaba guiar con facilidad por nosotros cuatro y parecía tener una extraña comunicación silenciosa con el señor Mithrandir, pero con los dos señores siempre había sido difícil.

»Todos supimos que hablaba en serio. O ella entrenaba a Harry o buscaría la manera de salir del sello a como diese lugar para ir por Voldemort personalmente. Nos preocupamos mucho. Ella nunca profiere amenazas o promesas en vano, ya nos lo había demostrado en esos cuatro años en varias oportunidades. La señora Galadriel y el señor Elrond mostraron su preocupación y su molestia, ellos no querían acceder a aquello.

»Angela no dijo una palabra más. Se cruzó de brazos mientras nos escuchaba a los seis en nuestros planteamientos. En un momento en que el señor Elrond estaba regañándola, Angela miró hacia el señor Mithrandir, con esos ojos azules que parecían querer quemar algo en su flama. Cuando volteamos a mirarlo nos sorprendimos. Él la miraba a ella con una sonrisa casi paternal. Muy pocas veces se le ve así. Levantó sus manos, pidiendo silencio a todos, luego le preguntó:

—_¿Estás segura de cada uno de los puntos que has planteado? Tendrás poco tiempo para aprender lo necesario. Además tendrás que seguir en Hogwarts junto a Harry. Deberás asegurarte de saber cómo transmitirle lo básico en corto tiempo. Te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Estás segura de poder lograrlo sin poner en riesgo tu vida y por consiguiente la vida de Harry?_

»Aquello nos desubicó a todos. Él le estaba pidiendo aún más. Pensábamos que se concentraría desde aquél día con los señores pero no aquello. Lo peor para nosotros cuatro fue oír la respuesta inmediata de Angela:

—_Estoy totalmente segura y le agradezco que me permita seguir junto a Harry. Haré las dos cosas en paralelo. Pero quiero pedirles que desde hoy sea yo también quien entrene a Jessica, sin decirle que yo estoy marcada o lo que hemos hablado aquí. Quiero que ella tenga menos presiones y soltarle un poco más a Chris & Chris sin que ellos lo noten._

»Aragorn iba a oponerse pero Mithrandir le respondió de inmediato:

—_Totalmente de acuerdo. Yo hablaré con ella. Tenemos un pacto. Galadriel y Elrond te entrenarán como se hace con un Dunedain. No habrá ninguna diferencia por la profecía o __lo que Voldemort esté haciendo allá afuera, excepto la velocidad que tendremos que imprimirle al entrenamiento que yo personalmente completaré en gran parte._

»Los ocho nos vimos envueltos por un lazo de energía. Ya no había manera de detener aquello, el pacto se había sellado.

»Durante este año Angela se ha entrenado muy duro. Ella no volvió a objetar en manera alguna las órdenes hasta el día en que te prometió que lo haría, Remus. Aún así se cuidaba mucho para hacerlo sin romper el pacto. Intentaba dilatar las situaciones de los entrenamientos más fuertes hasta que no podía hacerlo sin quebrantarlo. Ella ha llegado casi al nivel de nosotros tres, sólo Aragorn nos aventaja.

»A los señores nunca les pareció correcto ir con ella tan rápido pero también estaban atados por el pacto, el cual se rompió cuando ellos le ordenaron ubicar la piedra de Grindelwald como una tarea. Eso no está a su nivel. Pero la señora Galadriel nos explicó que el señor Elrond lo había hecho por la presencia de Voldemort en el ataque a La Madriguera. No quería que ella pensase de nuevo en enfrentarlo y le había puesto una prueba dura para que comprendiese que aún no estaba lista. Además los dos le habían indicado que nos pidiese ayuda si se veía en dificultades.

»El problema es que Angela, con todo lo vivido el día de ayer y manteniendo esa barrera, se derrumbó al poco de entrar a la cueva. Intentó contactarnos pero no pudo hacerlo, el dragón que protegía el lugar no le dio oportunidad.

»Aragorn la consiguió en ese momento, pero lamentablemente no fue el único. Había allí una pequeña comunidad de vampiros que también protegían la piedra. El ataque del dragón sobre Angela los alertó y activaron otras protecciones. De no ser por los dos pequeños fénix no habríamos logrado destruir la piedra y sacar a Angela de allí. _Fawkes_ también nos ayudó mucho. Él sacó de la cueva los pichones de fénix.

Harry no podía decirles, pero de hecho realmente había sacado a los tres fénix. _Lily_ estaba escondida en la habitación de los chicos de la vista de Charlie. Ginny ya le había contado que _Orión_ y _Ares_ estaban en la carpa de ellas, adecuadamente ocultos.

—El señor Mithrandir no sabía de la tarea que el señor Elrond le había ordenado a Angela y, aunque comprendió las razones que dio para hacerlo, estuvo de acuerdo con Faramir en que aquello rompía el pacto… Sin embargo nos pidió antes que saliésemos de allí a buscar a Angela y a Aragorn que apoyásemos a mi sobrina y a Harry en todo lo que pudiésemos, hasta que aquella profecía pudiese ser interpretada completamente para poder intervenir o que llegase el momento en que se cumpliese.

—¿Entonces se puede intervenir para que no se cumpla? —preguntó Ginny. Había esperanza en su voz.

Harry se agitó una vez más ante la pregunta de su novia.

—Ninguna profecía es inmutable, Ginny —le respondió Remus serio pero con tono suave. Le molestaba mucho cualquier tema referente a profecías. Ahora sabía que perdió mucho por interpretaciones erróneas de ellas—. Todo depende de las decisiones que los involucrados en ella tomen y… —pero no pudo terminar de explicarle.

—MAMÁ, DANI, AYÚDENME… —gritó Angela. La fiebre era muy alta. Al oír aquello los cuatro corrieron hacia la cama. Angela estaba agitándose fuertemente. Ginny, Harry y Remus la habían percibido mal mientras Eowyn hablaba, pero aquello había sido muy brusco. Se había agravado en cuestión de segundos—. Tengo que avisar… Tengo que salir…

—Hay que hacer algo para ayudarla. —dijo asustada Ginny.

—Tal vez ustedes tres puedan transmitirle energía a través del lazo que formaron en Grimmauld —les pidió Eowyn preocupada. No estaba segura pero coincidía con la chica menuda. Tenían que ayudarla de alguna manera o no superaría la crisis—. Nosotros estamos muy débiles, no podremos ayudarla.

—Pero aquél día en Grimmauld logramos transmitirle algo de energía sin saber cómo y no la ayudamos mucho. —comentó Harry preocupado.

—Eso es porque no sabían que podían hacerlo solos. Sólo actuaron por instinto. Eso hizo que refrenasen con su inseguridad la energía.

—Pero ahora tampoco estamos seguros y ella se está agravando. —replicó Remus asustado.

Harry y él la habían sujetado mientras convulsionaba, pero ella había dejado de hacerlo para caer en una inconsciencia profunda muy cercana a un coma.

—Ustedes son su única oportunidad en este momento. —confesó Eowyn con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Dinos que hacer. —le pidió Harry decidido.

La mujer rubia, más pálida de lo normal en su piel blanca, les indicó el cómo actuar. Ginny y Harry tenían cada uno una de sus manos sosteniendo una mano de Angela y la otra sobre el pecho de la chica. Remus se ubicó de tal manera que apoyaba el cuerpo de la chica en el suyo, recostada su cabeza sobre su pecho, una mano sobre su frente y la otra sobre el torso de la chica con las de Ginny y Harry.

Se concentraron en dejar fluir hacia el cuerpo de Angela energía vital desde la naturaleza que rodeaba a La Madriguera, concentrándola a través de sus cuerpos y dirigiéndola a través de sus manos, impregnándola de su deseo de ayudar a Angela. Parte de su propia energía fluyó hacia la chica. Una vez más sintieron una gran ola de energía recorrerlos y envolverlos, sólo que en esta oportunidad no había ningún Dunedain entrenado ayudándolos.

Cuando la luz cesó los tres estaban agotados al extremo. En Angela la fiebre había desaparecido y su respiración era regular. Aún estaba muy débil, pero estaba fuera de peligro. Entreabrió los ojos y los miró sonriente, a lo que los cuatro sonrieron.

—Descansa pequeña —le indicó cariñoso Remus, dándole en seguida un beso paternal en la frente—. Todo estará bien ahora, sólo descansa.

Angela cerró los ojos de nuevo.

En la puerta del cuarto los observaban Hermione, Ron, Jessica, Tonks y Molly en silencio.

* * *

Cuando percibieron por tercera vez a su amigo agitado, Hermione y Ron dejaron caer el toldo y se dirigieron directamente a la señora Weasley para que subiese con ellos.

Jessica, que estaba en la cocina limpiando al modo muggle bajo su supervisión, los vio preocupados y se alarmó.

Tonks dejó a Charlie vigilando a los demás en el jardín y los acompañó. La asustó ver a Ron dispuesto a enfrentarse a su mamá para subir al cuarto de Angela, donde Ginny y Harry se habían quedado con Remus. Arthur ya se había ido al Ministerio.

La señora Weasley, que estaba también preocupada por la demora de Remus en bajar con los chicos, no puso trabas y subió con ellos. Habían llegado cuando Eowyn les decía a los tres que sólo ellos podían ayudar a Angela. Contuvo el grito que hubiese querido salir de su boca tapándosela con una mano. Había reñido a aquella chica tan sólo un par de horas atrás.

Cuando Remus, al levantar la cara, los vio allí en la puerta les indicó que se acercasen.

Ginny y Harry se voltearon ante el gesto de Remus y al verlos allí se preocuparon un poco por la señora Weasley, pero estaban agotados y aturdidos así que no se movieron de sus posiciones. Aún sostenían las manos de Angela y habían unido sus otras dos manos en un gesto mudo de apoyo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Molly.

—Ella está fuera de peligro ahora —le respondió Eowyn, más tranquila ahora que la acababa de evaluar con su varita—. Pero está muy débil, al igual que Ginny, Harry y Remus. Todos deben descansar. Hemos estado hablando sobre muchas cosas por lo que están agotados y perturbados.

—Ayúdenme a llevarlos a descansar. Lo que haya que hablar o hacer puede esperar. Ron ayuda a Remus y luego quédate con Harry, Hermione tú ayuda a Ginny y quédate con ella, yo llevaré a Harry para bajar después. Todos a las habitaciones contiguas. Jessica quédate con Angela para que Eowyn descanse. Tonks, ayúdala a llegar a su cuarto e indícale a los elfos que me avisen si uno de ellos necesita algo antes de ir con Remus. —indicó la señora Weasley.

Todos la obedecieron rápidamente, en silencio.

Una vez que estaban reposando los que lo requerían bajo cuidado, Molly bajó. El resto de los chicos del E.D.H. estaban al pie de las escaleras con Charlie en espera de noticias. Al verlos allí sonrió maternalmente. Se sentía contenta de verlos tan unidos y preocupados por los que estaban arriba. Aunque no le gustase que se hubiesen estado reuniendo a escondidas se sentía feliz al verlos apoyarse mutuamente. Eran tiempos difíciles y siempre Dumbledore le había hecho ver la importancia de aquello.

—Angela tuvo una recaída —les contó. Al ver a Chris & Chris avanzar preocupados los detuvo cariñosamente—. Pero Ginny, Harry y Remus la han ayudado y sacado de peligro. Eowyn dice que los cuatro necesitan descansar pero que en la tarde estarán perfectamente.

—Entonces lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer… —comenzó Christopher con una seriedad que pocas veces le habían visto antes, mirando a los otros chicos.

—… es limpiar y recoger todo lo que nos ha indicado la señora Weasley. —siguió Christine.

—Así ellos podrán descansar tranquilos. —completó George comprendiendo la intención de los niños.

Fred, Luna y Neville asintieron y todos salieron de la casa ante las miradas atónitas de Charlie y Molly.

Dos horas después habían hecho todo lo que la señora Weasley había indicado como tareas para todos como castigo de ese día, cuando había bajado de reñirlos. Los seis estaban agotados pero contentos de haber podido ayudar. Molly les permitió subir a ver a los otros antes de almorzar.

En la tarde todos se quedaron bajo la responsabilidad de Hermione, incluidos Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn que aún estaban convalecientes. Sin embargo, en consideración evidente a los que estaban aún débiles y al esfuerzo que los otros habían hecho, la señora Weasley no les impuso para esa tarde actividades.

Molly, Arthur, Nymph, Minerva y Hagrid se reunieron en Grimmauld con Remus para que él los pusiese al tanto de lo que había hablado con Eowyn. Ellos no entendían el cambio de actitud de Remus para con los tres Dunedains que aún permanecían en Hogwarts. No es que ahora les demostrase aprecio, pero le había dicho a Nymph que sí eran de confiar aunque era evidente que también cometían errores. Pero estando tan débil temprano, cuando hablaron, no pudo aclararle más.

En La Madriguera, Jessica y Harry les pidieron a Dotty, Wykers y Dobby que cuidasen de los cuatro Dunedains en la casa y les avisasen si alguno salía de las habitaciones. Arwen cuidaba de Aragorn con ayuda de Wykers, Eowyn de Faramir con ayuda de Dotty, mientras Dobby, que supuestamente estaba ayudando a los chicos, los vigilaba.

Ginny y Harry contaron todo lo que había dicho Eowyn al resto del E.D.H., sentados afuera en el jardín. Angela, que había sido llevada en brazos por George y estaba apoyada en él, se limitaba a asentir a lo que ellos contaban. Todos la miraban entre asombrados y preocupados, al igual que a Harry.

Cuando terminaron de contarlo todo, Angela miró a Harry y comenzó a hablar. Tenía que manejar con cuidado la situación que se había desatado sin remedio. No permitiría que lo de la profecía de Trelawney y los horcruxes saliese a flote sin el consentimiento de Harry.

—Chicos, lamento no haberme podido explicar antes pero el Pacto Dunedain me lo impedía. Yo no sé hasta que punto fue correcto lo que hice pero no me arrepiento de casi nada, sólo de haberles obedecido hace dos días. Eso fue un error. Pero me sentía muy mal anímicamente y ellos me llevaron al límite. Querían que rompiera el pacto. La Profecía Dunedain aún es muy confusa, podríamos estar equivocados totalmente en su interpretación. Ya erraron cuando mamá y tía vinieron aquí.

—¿Aún tienes secretos con nosotros? —preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido—. Porque eso no nos ayuda a confiar.

—Sólo tres cosas. Una tarea, la cual les comenté hace tiempo que ellos me habían asignado, en la cual Ginny me está ayudando actualmente. No queremos decirles nada a los demás hasta saber si la sospecha que me transmitió el señor Mithrandir, que fue quien me puso la tarea, tiene fundamento. El ataque por el que murieron mi mamá y mi tía… Aún no tengo fuerzas para hablar de ello. Y las muertes de quienes fuimos a visitar en Bristol. Les contaré tanto como pueda de lo ocurrido cuando murieron los tíos Brown sin que me afecte demasiado. Con lo que vivimos en el orfanato me ayudarán Jessica, Chris & Chris, pero… la muerte de Dani y Amy cuando salíamos de allí… —Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla derecha. Se la enjugó George con delicadeza, a lo que ella le sonrió—. Necesitaré tiempo. ¿Está bien?

Todos asintieron en seguida en aceptación.

Ella les relató lo que le había dicho a Aragorn en Grimmauld. También les dijo cómo con la ayuda del señor Shatner había adelantado el papeleo de los Granger. Fue difícil, aunque un poco menos que cuando se lo había contado a su tío. El dolor de aquello empezaba a remitir.

Lo que Angela les contó del orfanato, apoyada eventualmente por Jessica, Chris & Chris que recordaban algunas cosas, les hizo sentir pena y admiración por aquellos cuatro chicos. Quien regentaba aquel lugar eran un par de squibs resentidos. Obviamente se habían dado cuenta de que ellos cuatro, al igual que Dani, Amy y un hermano de éstos de nombre Jefferson, eran brujas y magos por incidentes de magia involuntaria, sobre todo en los más pequeños. Les hicieron la vida imposible en aquel lugar. Los castigaban por lo que ocurría allí fuese culpa de ellos o no, especialmente a los cuatro mayores.

Dani y Angela empezaron a cargar con todos los castigos para liberar a los otros, al cabo de seis meses de estar ellos allí. Jefferson era asmático y Jessica, además de su licantropía, había quedado debilitada por el ataque a su mamá cuando estaba en gestación. A los tres pequeños los protegían los cuatro. Aquellos tres años en aquél lugar habían sido un infierno, sólo equilibrado por las risas y juegos de los tres pequeños, para quienes los cuatro mayores crearon una especie de burbuja de cristal.

Dani había ayudado a Angela para que nadie se enterase de la licantropía de Jessica. Él cuidaba de los cuatro menores la noche de luna llena mientras Angela como animaga cuidaba de Jessica en un bosque cercano al orfanato. Jefferson, que era dos años menor a las chicas, fue adoptado por una familia de magos dos meses antes que sus hermanos muriesen y las chicas huyesen del lugar con los niños. Nunca volvieron a verlo.

Amy, Chris & Chris habían sido solicitados en adopción el mismo día que Jefferson, pero los tres niños se negaron a irse. Generaron aquel día muchos problemas para que no se diese ninguna de las adopciones y se molestaron mucho con Jefferson cuando él sí quiso irse. Meses después, al morir Dani y Amy, se arrepintieron de cómo lo habían tratado el día en que se despidieron. Desde aquél día de la adopción el acoso de los que dirigían aquel lugar se hizo extrema.

Les empezaron a dar pociones venenosas con la comida. Ellos se enteraron de aquello el día de la muerte de los chicos. Todos se habían empezado a sentir enfermos pero no habían sospechado. Llevaban casi tres años allí y nunca había ocurrido algo que les llevase a pensar que atentarían contra ellos. Fue una conversación escuchada furtivamente por Dani sobre el cierre inminente del orfanato y rastros de un brebaje extraño que encontró Angela en la cocina mientras limpiaba en castigo, lo que les hizo atar cabos.

—… Dani y yo comprendimos entonces lo que habían decidido hacer —relataba Angela—. Los demás chicos eran muggles por lo que podían entregarlos sin problemas al otro orfanato, pero con nosotros no era así. Además ellos nos habían dado un "trato especial" todo ese tiempo, si uno de nosotros llegaba a entrar al colegio y hablar sobre lo allí ocurrido ellos tendrían problemas. La… Esa asesina se justificó, cuando Dani la enfrentó, diciéndole que ella había intentado que los pequeños fuesen adoptados y ellos no lo habían permitido.

Angela tomó aire, su rostro estaba arrasado en lágrimas, George la apretó contra él. Jessica sollozaba abrazada por Fred, Christine y Christopher lloraban abrazados por Neville y Luna, Hermione era abrazada por Ron y Ginny por Harry, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus rostros, todos tenían un nudo en la garganta. Jessica y los niños no recordaban aquello que estaban oyendo. Angela le había borrado esos recuerdos a la prima y los niños Brown nunca se habían enterado.

—Habíamos logrado planear una ruta de escape de aquél infierno relativamente segura, basándonos en la que usábamos todos los meses para la luna llena. Jessica sacó a Chris & Chris. Dani había ido a distraerlos para darnos tiempo, pero al ver que no se nos unía Amy se me escapó y se devolvió. Yo la seguí, llegamos a tiempo para oír eso y… Los vi morir a ambos… Ellos… —la respiración de Angela era de nuevo muy irregular.

—No sigas, Angela, te hace daño. —le dijo Harry preocupado.

Ella sólo asintió. Pasaron varios minutos en el jardín sin decir nada.

Estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no se percataron que los cuatro Dunedains y los tres elfos estaban detrás de ellos. Habían oído todo desde que Angela había comenzado a responderle a Hermione.

Arwen había sospechado de los elfos y con ayuda de Eowyn los habían atado mágicamente. Les fue fácil con Dotty y Wykers, les costó un poco más con Dobby. Salieron con Aragorn y Faramir, llevando a los tres elfos imposibilitados de hablar para averiguar qué estaban haciendo los chicos.

Los siete oyentes silenciosos estaban tan golpeados anímicamente como los chicos por lo que habían escuchado. Sollozaban en silencio.

—Debemos hablar sobre los entrenamientos —sugirió Angela con voz lejana. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por reponerse y desviar la conversación—. El E.D.H. tiene que replantear la estrategia.

Varias cabezaditas e intentos de calmarse por parte de sus amigos siguieron a su comentario, mientras George le apretaba levemente las manos en apoyo.

A una señal silenciosa de su líder los cuatro Dunedains se secaron las lágrimas y se esforzaron por tranquilizarse.

—¿El E.D.H.? —preguntó Aragorn, sobresaltando a los doce chicos.

George y Fred palidecieron al verlo. Ellos habían sentido los celos paternales de aquél hombre durante la fiesta y ahora tenían abrazadas a Angela y a Jessica respectivamente.

Todas las parejas se soltaron de inmediato y se pusieron de pie dándoles la cara. Vieron a los tres elfos con los ojos desorbitados llenos de lágrimas. Parecían incapacitados para hablar o moverse.

—Nosotros… Ustedes… ¿Cuánto tiempo…? ¿Ustedes escucharon…? —tartamudeó Hermione.

Aragorn sonrió y les habló con suavidad.

—Tranquilos. Arwen y Eowyn sospecharon de las atenciones de los elfos coincidiendo con la desaparición de ustedes —Los invitó a sentarse de nuevo sobre la hierba, mientras él lo hacía con ayuda de Faramir. Luego Arwen y Eowyn se les unieron. Los chicos a una señal de Harry obedecieron, aunque todos separaditos—. Así que les imposibilitamos de advertirles.

Eowyn liberó del hechizo a las pequeñas criaturas. Dobby corrió a pedirle perdón a Harry mientras Dotty y Wykers lo hacían con Angela y Jessica. Una vez que lograron tranquilizarlos Aragorn continuó.

—Hemos oído y visto prácticamente todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Ahora qué les parece si nos aclaran lo del E.D.H.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Harry sin ningún disimulo. Aunque eran Angela y Jessica quienes los entrenaban en Magia Antigua, Harry seguía siendo su líder por votación unánime para incomodidad del chico.

Harry los miró, denegó y suspiró. Tendría que buscar una manera de salir con bien de aquella situación.

—E.D.H. son las siglas de "Ejército de Dumbledore y Harry". Es el nombre de nuestro grupo, aunque no sea de mi agrado el que mi nombre aparezca ahí. —respondió con un mohín de disgusto que hizo reír disimuladamente a los demás.

—Angela ha dicho antes que debían replantear la estrategia. ¿A qué se refería? —preguntó Faramir. Le divertía ver la actitud de los chicos. Estaban muy nerviosos, eso era evidente, aún más lo era que Harry era su líder natural y que no le agradaba mucho que eso fuese así.

—Pues… —Harry miró a Hermione, Ron y Angela buscando ayuda, pero ellos parecían bloqueados— a que… antes nos escapábamos para poder practicar y ahora lo haremos como ustedes lo han indicado. Además… tenemos que replantear la forma en que lo hacemos para adaptarnos a ese horario.

—Entiendo —respondió Aragorn. Al igual que sus tres compañeros estaba disfrutando la situación. Él en especial la evidente intranquilidad de aquel par de pelirrojos que habían estado abrazando a sus sobrinas. Aunque en el fondo empezaba a sentir aprecio por aquellos chicos. Parecía que las querían de verdad. Lo que no se explicaba era que aquello hubiese surgido en el poco tiempo que Angela y Jessica llevaban allí—. Creo que si nos explican en qué consistían sus prácticas y el nivel de cada uno los podríamos ayudar con eso.

Los chicos tragaron saliva y se miraron entre ellos.

—Nuestro pacto no nos lo permite —respondió Hermione saliendo al paso de la situación—. Sólo tenemos que… organizarnos diferente y… —No sabía que más decir.

—Entonces qué opinan si nosotros les decimos algunos puntos a tomar en cuenta —intervino Eowyn intentando ayudarlos. Aquellos chicos eran listos, más aún la que acababa de hablar. No querían asustarlos más de lo que sabía ya estaban por haber sido descubiertos—. No tienen que decirnos si ustedes lo han hecho o no.

Todos miraron de nuevo a Harry que se limitó a asentir.

—Bien —se unió Arwen sonriente—. Lo primero es dividir vuestro grupo de acuerdo a vuestras capacidades y conocimientos mágicos. Me imagino que eso ya lo habrán hecho —Harry asintió sin mirar a los otros. Era evidente ya que sería él quien llevaría aquella conversación como líder del E.D.H.—. Lo siguiente sería reforzar lo que han aprendido en Hogwarts y comenzar con lo básico en Magia Antigua. Por lo que nos dijo Angela habría empezado ya esto con Harry y algunos de ustedes. Ya que sólo han tenido dos meses para esto supongo que no habrán avanzado mucho.

Aquello le mostró una salida a Harry. Podría decirles una verdad a medias en vista del voto de confianza y apoyo que los cuatro les estaban dando. Eso permitiría que los evaluasen adecuadamente en casi todo y no tener que revelar lo del tiempo prolongado aún, ni tampoco las prácticas en transformaciones o animagia. Además al responderles les diría indirectamente a los otros el plan de acción que acababa de surgir en su mente.

—En realidad empezamos con el repaso de lo visto en Hogwarts, pero Chris & Chris aún no han entrado, Fred y George ya salieron, Luna y Ginny tienen un año menos, Jessica ha estado asistiendo con ellas, Hermione, Ron y Neville son de mi curso, Angela ha estado con nosotros. Eso nos obligó a que nos centrásemos sólo en cuatro materias básicas como son Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones, intentando nivelarnos los diez mayores.

»Angela nos explicó a todos las bases de la Magia Antigua pero sólo Hermione, Ron y yo empezamos a practicar con ella, mientras los otros seis les dedicaban esos ratos a enseñarles a Chris & Chris lo básico de Defensa. Además nos estaba tomando bastante tiempo la Occlumancia. En Pociones ninguno de nosotros es muy bueno. Jessica comenzó a enseñarnos el enfoque que ella había aprendido de ustedes.

Eowyn sonrió ante aquel comentario.

Aragorn cerró los ojos. Sospechaba que aquellos chicos aún les estaban ocultando algunas cosas pero no podía negar que se habían abierto bastante con ellos. _"Todos estamos agotados y estos chicos han estado pasando por situaciones muy duras para las edades que tienen. Lo mejor será aflojar un poco y darles espacio para que se muevan, sólo así confiarán y se abrirán. Ya los presionaré los próximos días"_, meditó.

—Creo que eso es bastante para tan poco tiempo que han tenido —comentó abriendo los ojos y sonriendo—. Los felicito sinceramente. Pienso que estos días podrían concentrarse en alternar prácticas de Defensa con nosotros y los otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix en Grimmauld. Tengo entendido que son bastante buenos en eso y prácticas reales de duelo los ayudaría.

»En casa de las gemelas pueden avanzar en Pociones, Encantamientos y Transformaciones, consultándonos luego las dudas que puedan tener o inclusive tener algunas prácticas con nosotros.

»Es urgente que reforcemos la Occlumancia en Harry y comenzarla con los otros de su grupo que quieran aprender. En cuanto a la Magia Antigua la practicarán con nosotros en Grimmauld. Angela nos ayudará a enseñarles allí pero no quiero que la practiquen solos en casa de las gemelas. Las primeras veces agota mucho, como ya lo habrán experimentado Harry, Hermione y Ron.

»No quiero que Angela haga demasiados esfuerzos hasta que se recupere totalmente. Además que podrán unirse Nymph y Remus, que también quieren aprender para ayudarlos. Cuando comiencen en Hogwarts planificaremos con la profesora McGonagall el plan de estudios de ustedes y sus visitas a Grimmauld para seguir entrenando.

—Queremos agradecerles mucho su apoyo —les dijo Harry con sinceridad—. Estamos de acuerdo con el plan de acción que proponen.

—Sólo una cosa más, Angela no irá con ustedes a la casa de las gemelas estos primeros dos días —Harry y Ginny la sujetaron para que no le discutiese—. Te quedarás en Grimmauld conmigo mientras nos recuperamos —le indicó con suavidad pero firmeza—. Participarás en las prácticas de Magia Antigua aconsejando pero nada más. Sólo cuando estés restablecida te unirás a ellos. —Al notar que lo miraba frustrada y denegaba agregó—: No me mires así que te estoy dando el voto de confianza de que pondrás de tu parte y te recuperarás en sólo dos días lo suficiente para unírteles.

—Pero ya me siento mejor y… —comenzó la chica.

—No. Él tiene razón, Angela. Será lo mejor —la cortó Harry—. Sabes perfectamente que a Ginny, a Remus y a mí no nos puedes ocultar que aún no estás restablecida.

Angela se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Intentó hacer un puchero, pero al ver que la determinación en los rostros de Aragorn y Harry era evidente asintió sin muchas ganas.

Todos sonrieron al verla así. Parecía una niña pequeña a quien le habían negado el caramelo que más le gustaba.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos de acuerdo vamos adentro. Está empezando a refrescar. Aragorn y Angela deben descansar. —indicó Arwen con suavidad, conteniendo la risa al ver la cara de la chica.

En ese momento estaban llegando de Grimmauld los otros miembros de la O.D.F. Harry ayudó a Ginny a levantarse, Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione, Neville con Luna, Christopher con Christine.

George inconscientemente se apresuró a ayudar a ponerse de pie a Angela mientras Fred lo hacía con Jessica. Sólo cuando sintieron sobre ellos las miradas de los adultos los gemelos Weasley comprendieron que no había sido buena idea. Aragorn y Remus los miraban con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry se apresuró a auxiliar a Angela con ayuda de Ginny, Chris & Chris rodearon a Jessica, mientras Fred y George retrocedían. Angela y Jessica estaban ruborizadas, los gemelos pelirrojos entre apenados y asustados, mientras los demás chicos difícilmente contuvieron la risa.

Entraron todos a la casa a cenar. Mientras los elfos preparaban la comida se sentaron en la sala el E.D.H. y los que venían de Grimmauld con los cuatro Dunedains. Faramir explicó lo que habían hablado sobre los entrenamientos. Los que venían de Grimmauld estuvieron de acuerdo con el planteamiento.

Luego de la cena la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid volvieron a Hogwarts. Esa noche ella se reunió con el profesor Mithrandir, hablaron de todo lo que había ocurrido, lo que se habían enterado los de la O.D.F. y el nuevo plan de acción con los chicos. Se pusieron de acuerdo sobre el plan de clase de Pociones, materia que él dictaría ante la renuncia de Slughorn. También hablaron de la nueva materia de Conocimientos Antiguos.

Al día siguiente se reunió a primera hora de la mañana con la profesora Galadriel para ver el programa de Transformaciones. A primera hora de la tarde trató con el profesor Elrond sobre Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Era evidente que los tres habían preparado muy bien los programas de tan importantes asignaturas.

A ella aún no le agradaban después de lo ocurrido, pero sabía que sus alumnos estarían en buenas manos en cuanto a conocimiento, aunque estaría de todos modos al pendiente.

El E.D.H., a excepción de Angela, se reunió en su primera visita a la casa de las gemelas para su reorganización real. Harry había establecido claramente los límites a seguir en cuanto a la información y habilidades que podrían dejar traslucir a los de la O.D.F., pero durante aquellas dos primeras sesiones no tendrían a Angela con ellos, mientras que Ginny, Ron, Fred y George estarían ahora en todas y todos estarían allí simultáneamente. Así que aprovecharon el tiempo extendido y reorganizaron el plan de trabajo acomodándose a la nueva situación hasta la entrada a Hogwarts.

—… En cuanto estemos allí podremos usar las puertas con las manillas especiales —continuó Harry— para venir aquí, así como comunicarnos entre nosotros a cualquier hora mientras estemos en el colegio. Pondremos una en cada habitación.

—Fred y yo iremos este año a Hogwarts para las clases especiales que la profesora McGonagall ha abierto para los que ya han salido. Así que coincidiremos allí eventualmente y eso nos servirá de excusa para haber mantenido el contacto con más frecuencia que las visitas programadas a Hogsmeade.

—Bien. Chicos, hay otra cosa que quiero decirles —Harry dudó por un momento—. He decidido empezar a ayudar en los ataques sin que los de La Orden del Fénix lo sepan. He pensado usar la capa y los guantes reforzados de los gemelos. Usaré la capucha de la capa para ocultar mi rostro.

—Harry… —comenzó Ginny.

—Lo siento mi amor, pero estoy decidido. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras allá afuera… —Su novia no lo dejó continuar, posando delicadamente tres de sus dedos en su boca.

—En realidad, Harry, lo que Ginny intenta decirte es algo que está pendiente desde el día de tu cumpleaños… —le dijo Fred sonriéndole.

—… y que no habíamos podido conversar y mostrarte antes por todo lo que ha ocurrido desde entonces. —completó George.

Se pusieron de pie, ante la expectativa de los demás, y fueron al fondo de la habitación para acercar dos arcones grandes levitando. Al levantar las tapas todos menos Ginny abrieron las bocas, sorprendidos.

—Angela y yo tampoco estábamos de acuerdo en quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Hablamos con los gemelos y, como sospechábamos en que estarían todos de acuerdo, hemos preparado uno igual para cada uno de los integrantes del E.D.H. —explicó Ginny con una sonrisa que hizo sentir a Harry flotando en las nubes.

La menuda pelirroja se puso aquel equipo de capa, guantes y botas. Todas las capas eran blancas, con un fénix rojo y dorado en la espalda muy parecido a _Fawkes_. La capucha tapaba su rostro hasta la altura de la nariz. Los guantes y las botas eran negros.

—Puedo ver perfectamente a través de la capucha en cualquier dirección, así que con un buen hechizo de inmovilidad permanecerá tapando mi rostro mientras puedo actuar con libertad. Todos han sido preparados por Fred y George igual que las capas de los aurores, aunque Angela y yo le hemos agregado lo de la capucha y un pequeño sistema que, en caso del portador desearlo, nos hará ver como parte del medio ambiente. Algo parecido a un hechizo desilusionador, aunque sólo da veinte minutos así.

—Esa es la parte del regalo que estaba pendiente, cuñadito. —le explicó George con una sonrisa.

—Pero… Eso debe haberles costado mucho dinero. Además estoy viendo doce equipos. Ustedes están asumiendo que todos iremos. —protestó Harry cuando logró coordinar sus ideas.

—En cuanto al dinero no te preocupes. Tú nos ayudaste con el capital para Sortilegios Weasley.

—Además están las ganancias con lo que le vendemos al Ministerio para los aurores.

—Y las ganancias con el dinero del sombrero que desarrollamos aquí.

—En varios negocios se han visto en la necesidad de comprarlos.

—Y el negocio va viento en popa.

—Muy bien. Pero Chris & Chris… —comenzó Hermione.

—Nosotros estamos muy claros…

—… que no tenemos los conocimientos ni habilidades…

—… para intervenir directamente en una batalla.

—Pero sí para ir allí a curarles de ser necesario.

—Y si vamos adecuadamente protegidos será mejor.

—Chris & Chris han demostrado un gran grado de madurez y responsabilidad hasta ahora cuando se ha tratado del E.D.H. o cosas importantes. —los apoyó Neville.

—Y es cierto que estando todos en el ataque necesitaremos a alguien para que nos ayude a curarnos —siguió Luna sin su normal tono soñador—. Hasta ahora nos han demostrado que saben hacerlo muy bien.

—¿Sabes qué, amigo? Tienen razón. Ya tenemos las herramientas para hacerlo —le sonrió Ron al pelinegro, que se veía asustado de que todos quisiesen ir a las batallas—. Sólo nos falta organizarnos en cuanto a la comunicación.

—Angela ya adelantó algo en ese sentido —intervino Ginny sacando de uno de los arcones una cajita pequeña. La abrió y les enseñó doce pulseras con una plaquita rectangular. Eran esclavas gruesas muy masculinas seis de ellas, mientras las otras seis eran evidentemente femeninas—. Funcionan de manera similar a los galeones falsos, aunque tienen otras características. Pero tendremos que esperar a que ella pueda venir para que nos explique cómo funcionan, activarlas y usarlas.

—Eso nos deja sólo pendiente el enterarnos de los ataques para poder acudir. —comentó pensativa Hermione.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Él estaba seguro de querer ir a ayudar a los ataques, había sospechado que lo querrían acompañar, pero no se esperaba que se le hubiesen adelantado planeando todo aquello para que no pudiese poner trabas.

—Pero es muy peligroso. Yo no…

—Olvídalo, Harry. Iremos todos. —lo interrumpió decidida la pelirroja.

El pelinegro vio desesperado como todos asentían.

—Pero…

—Al igual que tú, ya nosotros hemos tomado nuestra decisión —lo interrumpió Neville con firmeza—. Algunos no sabíamos de los equipos hasta ahora, pero ya todos lo habíamos hablado en varias oportunidades. Ahora sabemos que contamos con herramientas adecuadas además de lo que hemos estado aprendiendo. Sólo tenemos que afinar algunos detalles.

—Muy bien. Ya veo que el E.D.H. completo está decidido —aceptó Harry parcialmente resignado luego de mirar a cada uno—. Esperaremos estas dos sesiones mientras Angela se nos une, luego volveremos a hablar de esto. Comencemos con el entrenamiento de hoy. Ya pensaremos en alguna forma de enterarnos de los ataques.

Una hora más tarde, mientras practicaba con Hermione y Ron lo que habían aprendido con Angela de Magia Antigua (que serían las primeras de la semana allí para descansar los últimos días y no levantar sospechas por su agotamiento), Harry se quejaba con sus amigos. Les había estado insistiendo desde que comenzaron en que, desde que todos le habían nombrado líder de aquél grupo, era él quien daba la cara cuando se metían en problemas pero jamás le ponían atención cuando él les hablaba de ponerse a salvo.

La castaña y el pelirrojo le recordaban una y otra vez que era exactamente lo mismo que él hacía cuando los de la O.D.F. querían ponerlo a salvo, a lo cual el pelinegro sólo gruñía y lo intentaba de nuevo con otros argumentos. Hermione, cansada de aquello, lo puso fuera de combate con un movimiento sorpresivo. Ron estalló en carcajadas mientras Harry desde el piso, petrificado, la miraba sorprendido.

—Hazte de una vez por todas a la idea que estamos juntos en esto, deja de estarnos fastidiando y concéntrate. —le soltó Hermione molesta.

Hablaron también sobre el medallón de Slytherin. Tenían que aprovechar sus visitas a Grimmauld para buscarlo y destruirlo sin levantar sospechas. Hermione había hablado con Angela antes de ellos ir a La Casa Flotante. Ella se quedaría en Grimmauld con Aragorn y Remus ese día e intentaría buscar un plan para permitirles actuar a su retorno.

—Con ellos dos allí será casi imposible, lo sé —aceptó Hermione al ver las expresiones de Harry y Ron—. Pero hasta que regresemos es la única que puede intentar algo. Además sólo estudiará su plan de acción para con nosotros. Estos dos días buscará un punto flaco para darnos una oportunidad de averiguar. Eso sin que los demás del E.D.H. se enteren. —finalizó mirando al pelinegro significativamente.

—Olvídalo, Hermione —respondió Harry a la insinuación de la castaña—. No se trata de que confíe en ellos o no. Eso será en extremo peligroso y ya bastante tengo con cargar sobre mis hombros el que todos vayamos a las batallas.

—No te digo que les contemos de los Horcruxes directamente. Creo que con lo que nos contaron Ginny y tú de la conversación con Eowyn ya les podemos decir que, por lo que te dejó como misión el profesor Dumbledore, necesitaremos ayuda en algunas ocasiones sin poderles dar muchas explicaciones —le respondió Hermione inquieta—. Especialmente encubriéndonos. Estoy segura de que no se opondrán.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, Harry. No vendrían con nosotros pero nos ayudarían. —la apoyó Ron luciendo muy serio, algo muy extraño en él.

—Está bien. Yo les diré algo cuando considere que sea conveniente, pero ustedes se encargarán de que ellos no pregunten nada más. Vamos a acostarnos, ya no puedo más. No quiero imaginarme cuando Angela regrese.

—Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes. Yo he sido el que más visitas ha hecho a la enfermería de esta casa. Generalmente es una chica paciente y dulce, pero cuando se pone en plan de entrenamiento de Magia Antigua da miedo. —comentó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo mi amor. —lo apoyó Hermione, dándole en seguida un beso en la boca.

—¡Oigan! Yo no estoy pintado en la pared —se quejó Harry—. Voy a buscar a Ginny. —afirmó y salió de allí mientras sus dos amigos se quedaban riéndose a carcajadas.

Esa semana en La Casa Flotante (tres horas para los que estaban en Grimmauld) repasaron muchas cosas y descansaron bastante. Cuando iban a volver ya habían planeado que tanto dejarían traslucir de sus avances en Magia Antigua el trío.

Ellos hubiesen querido que Angela los hubiese acompañado, no para que entrenase sino para que descansase contando con más tiempo. Pero ellos no podían delatarse en aquello porque estaban seguros que les traería problemas.

Cuando regresaron estaba Angela con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, sentada en una cómoda butaca junto a la chimenea, mientras Aragorn y Remus estaban sentados frente a ella con expresiones tristes. Los tres tenían tazas de chocolate en sus manos.

Los chicos, que habían aparecido con los trasladadores cerca de ellos en la salita, se miraron preocupados.

—Hola —los saludó Aragorn que estaba sentado frente al lugar donde aparecieron—. Angela hablará otro rato con Remus. Ustedes vienen conmigo allá arriba. Arwen, Eowyn y Nymph llegarán en cualquier momento para que trabajen con ellas una hora de Defensa y su primera práctica en Magia Antigua. Mientras tanto yo evalúo a Chris & Chris.

—Disculpe usted, señor Aragorn, pero Angela se ve mal —se atrevió a contradecirlo George haciendo gala del valor Gryffindor—. ¿Podría hablar con ella antes?

—No te preocupes, George, sólo tengo que hablar algunas cosas con ellos. —le respondió Angela. Su voz era la de alguien que había estado llorando.

—Vamos arriba, joven Weasley. Cuando terminemos con nuestra actividad de hoy todos —dijo con especial énfasis Aragorn, a lo que en su silla Remus sonrió con la taza cerca de sus labios— podrán bajar y hablar con ella cuando vaya a almorzar.

George tragó saliva. Miró a Angela, que dio una leve cabezadita de aceptación, y asintió. Todos subieron en silencio.

La noche antes, después de oír a Angela contar lo del orfanato en el jardín, habían obligado a todos a tomar poción para dormir sin soñar mientras Eowyn hechizaba a Angela, a quien ninguna poción para el dolor o tranquilizante hacía efecto. Luego los adultos se reunieron en la sala hasta la madrugada, hablando sobre todo lo que habían logrado averiguar de los cuatro chicos de la casa de las gemelas, así como de la Profecía Dunedain. Los otros miembros de la O.D.F. los pusieron a ellos cuatro al tanto de todo lo que sabían habían vivido Harry y sus amigos.

La señora Weasley lamentaba que los chicos se hubiesen enterado de aquella dichosa Profecía Dunedain, cuando de la otra profecía nadie supo nada por haber sido destruida la noche del ataque al Ministerio (según lo que ella sabía). Esa Profecía Dunedain era una losa sobre los hombros de aquellos chicos tan jóvenes y que habían sufrido tanto. Supusieron que Angela se habría enterado por el señor Mithrandir y Harry por ella.

Decidieron que debían intentar que la chica terminase de abrirse con ellos. Estaban seguros que había algo en las muertes de las gemelas y de los niños que le producían un tormento particular a la chica. Ella ya no estaría bajo los entrenamientos especiales de los señores Dunedains, sin embargo la seguían notando triste e incluso algunas veces angustiada.

Había otra cosa que les preocupaba, el viaje que Dumbledore había hecho con Harry el día que murió. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué habían ido a hacer y el joven no había querido hablar. Estaban seguros que Angela, Hermione y Ron estarían al tanto, pero tampoco habían querido decirles nada. Eso sumado a la petición de Dumbledore en su misiva a Minerva de "darles carta abierta" a quienes ahora conformaban el E.D.H. para "realizar unas tareas específicas de las que aún ya estando en conocimiento no podrán hablar con nadie" les generaba una gran preocupación.

Fue así como decidieron aprovechar esos cuatro días para llevar a cabo un plan de persistentes interrogatorios. Les darían la libertad que había pedido Dumbledore, pero intentarían averiguar cuanto pudiesen de aquello para ayudarlos y evitar en lo posible que se pusiesen en peligro. Aprovecharían aquellos dos días a solas con Angela para preguntarle poco a poco, sin alterarla demasiado para no generarle una recaída pero sin cesar en su empeño.

También decidieron presionarlos en los exámenes y prácticas en Grimmauld. Querían averiguar qué habían estado haciendo a escondidas. Estaban seguros que lo que Harry les había dicho no era totalmente cierto.

Remus y Aragorn aprovecharon su estancia a solas con Angela en Grimmauld sin interrupciones, sabiendo que no tendría como zafarse, para empezar a preguntarle sobre todas aquellas cosas que ya había dejado salir sobre su vida, intentando que les hablase sobre las dos que no les había hablado a nadie: el ataque a las gemelas y la muerte de sus amigos del orfanato. Estaban preocupados por saber más para poder ayudar efectivamente a los cuatro chicos a superar la infancia tormentosa por la que habían pasado. También le preguntaban sobre el viaje que Harry había hecho con Dumbledore.

El interrogatorio ese primer día había sido sutil. Se enteraron de la infancia en el orfanato que los castigaban continuamente, tratándolos siempre con palabras muy duras, haciéndoles limpiar y mortificando a los mayores con castigar a los más pequeños. También lograron que les contase que Dumbledore le había pedido que evitase que aurores o mortífagos asesinasen a Severus Snape.

Ese día Angela aprovechó que quedó a solas con Remus, al llegar los chicos, para preguntarle discretamente qué sabía sobre el hermano de Sirius Black simulando interés por saber sobre aquel lado de su familia.

Remus le confirmó lo que ya sabía, que tan sólo una semana después de haber intentado desertar de los mortífagos lo habían asesinado. Nunca habían sabido quién lo había hecho, tampoco si había estado en esa casa durante esa semana. Al hombre de ojos dorados le comenzó a extrañar un poco la insistencia de Angela por saber de aquello, más cuando ella cambió de conversación rápidamente hacia el tema que a ella menos le gustaba hablar —el orfanato— cuando él quiso saber el porqué de ese interés.

Esa noche en La Madriguera, Angela les contó a sus compañeras de cuarto sobre el interrogatorio y les preguntó sobre lo ocurrido en La Casa Flotante. En la madrugada despertó sigilosamente a Hermione para preguntarle sobre los horcruxes y contarle lo que averiguó del hermano de su papá en su conversación con Remus.

También le dio una idea a Hermione sobre cómo investigar el medallón. Hermione regresaría con Ron y Harry, supuestamente lastimada a mitad de una práctica de Defensa, para que la atendiesen allí. Para hacerlo verídico Harry tendría que lastimarla un poco de verdad. Ellos volverían allí cumpliendo las órdenes de pedir ayuda. Eso le quitaría a ella de encima, por lo menos unos minutos, a sus persistentes interrogadores mientras los ayudaban. Ella podría ayudar a uno de los chicos a investigar. Era un plan complicado pero no tenían tiempo por la cercanía de la partida a Hogwarts.

A Harry y a Ron no les hizo ninguna gracia y no aceptaron.

En el interrogatorio del segundo día, hábilmente llevado por Remus y Aragorn, les contó lo que ella como Dunedain recordaba de la convocatoria y las consecuencias directas del ataque a su mamá y su tía, pero tuvieron que detenerse. Ella se había negado a describir lo que recordaba del ataque y, cuando ellos empezaron a insistir, ella les soltó que ellas hubiesen podido escapar de no haber ayudado a un mortífago de los que estaban allí, el mismo que ahora su abuelo le había pedido que protegiese. Empezó a tener una arritmia respiratoria que les impidió saber más.

Desviaron entonces sus preguntas a lo que Dumbledore hacía la noche en que falleció. ¿Qué era "la misión" de Harry? ¿Qué quería decir el anciano director con aquello de "darles carta blanca"? Ella se limitó a decirles que en algunas oportunidades tendrían que salir de Hogwarts a llevar a cabo aquella tarea, luego enmudeció. Ni siquiera Aragorn logró sacarle una sílaba más aunque sí muchas lágrimas.

Ante la negativa de Harry y Ron al primer plan, Hermione y Angela pusieron en marcha el plan B sin decirles a ellos. Lo hicieron el viernes 29 de agosto de 1997 cuando Harry, Hermione, Ron, Nymph y Remus estaban practicando lo básico de Magia Antigua con Eowyn y Aragorn al regreso de La Casa Flotante, mientras los demás del E.D.H. practicaban con Faramir y Arwen.

Como ellas habían acordado, Hermione envío "sin culpa" un hechizo hacia Angela mientras practicaba con Eowyn. Ésta "en defensa propia y sin ninguna intención" dejó inconsciente a Hermione. Aquello detuvo inmediatamente el entrenamiento.

Hermione en realidad estaba bien, pero el hechizo lo habían combinado con una broma de la tienda de los Weasley dándole un aspecto sepulcral que asustó mucho a Ron y a Harry que no sabían nada. Eso convenció a Nymph, Eowyn, Remus y Aragorn, por lo que los cuatro se volcaron en atenderla con los dos chicos.

Eso le dio oportunidad a Angela de deslizarse hasta la cocina y buscar el medallón en la alacena, donde Kreacher guardaba sus tesoros, pero no lo encontró. También pudo, ya a último minuto, conseguir un diario escrito por su tío Régulus que estaba oculto en el cuarto de Sirius. Lo escondió rápidamente entre sus ropas y regresó hacia las escaleras, cerca de la habitación donde ellos entrenaban.

Hermione ya había recuperado el conocimiento y les "confesó" que tal vez había tomado por error un caramelo de Sortilegios Weasley. Bastaría llamar a los gemelos para quitarle aquel aspecto de cadáver que tenía.

Aragorn, que se había percatado de la ausencia de Angela un minuto después de que Hermione volviese en sí, salió a buscarla. Sospechaba de alguna treta. La consiguió sentada en las escaleras jugando con algo entre sus manos. Cuando se acercó a ella y vio que se trataba del camafeo de Angelica se paralizó. No lo veía desde hacía muchos años y sabía que la chica no lo tenía.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó muy serio cuando reaccionó.

—En el cuarto de papá. ¿Hermione está bien?

—Sí. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Angela suspiró, en parte para encubrir la mentira pues ella sabía que Hermione estaría bien, en parte porque el haber encontrado aquel colgante mientras hurgaba buscando algo de Régulus la había impactado.

—Me asusté. Creo que lo que hablamos temprano me tenía distraída, eso no debió pasar. Fui allí a buscar algo de él y… Conseguí esto.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —le preguntó Aragorn suavizando el tono de voz.

—En una gaveta del mueble junto a su cama, dentro de una cajita de madera con el Sello Dunedain. Me llamó la atención fue ver aquí ese símbolo… Era de mamá… No lo entiendo. Se suponía que no había quedado ninguna prueba de ellas en ninguno de los dos mundos… No… no me esperaba encontrar nada de ella en este mundo, mucho menos en esta casa. —La voz se le quebraba.

Aragorn, que se había sentado a su lado, la abrazó por los hombros y la recostó a él. Luego le dijo con voz dulce.

—Sabes que el amor es la base de la Magia Antigua, lo que permite que aflore y se pueda canalizar. Por eso papá Albus siempre pensó que Voldemort, aún conociéndola, la despreció tanto que no pudo llegar a usarla o reconocerla. Tus padres se amaban, Angela. Tal vez por eso el camafeo no se vio alterado por el sello.

—El cómo llegó aquí te lo puedo responder yo —intervino Remus que se les acercaba con los otros chicos por detrás—. Sirius casi me perfora un tímpano insistiéndome para que se lo fuese a buscar en el apartamento, donde él había estado viviendo desde que las perdimos hasta el ataque a los papás de Harry. Fueron tres días de tortura desde que llegamos aquí hasta que fui por el de Angelica para Sirius y el de Jennifer para mí. Había pensado entregárselos a Jessica y a ti en navidad pero…

—Hazlo así, por favor. —lo interrumpió Angela elevando el de su mamá hacia las manos de Remus.

—Pero tú ya lo encontraste, Angela, podrías conservarlo. Yo le daré el de Jessica ahora mismo y…

—No Remus. Para navidad estará bien. Yo no quiero estropearte el regalo.

—Nada de eso —Remus se agachó y le colocó delicadamente el camafeo en el cuello—. Vamos a La Madriguera para que Fred o George le den el antídoto a Hermione mientras yo le entrego el de Jennifer a Jessica. Sólo esperadme abajo cinco minutos mientras subo a buscarlo.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron con Nymph, Eowyn y Aragorn.

Mientras Remus buscaba el camafeo Angela se disculpaba con Hermione bajo la mirada suspicaz de Ron y Harry. Ellos sospechaban de las chicas pero se veían obligados a disimular.

Fred le dio el antídoto a Hermione cuando todos llegaron a La Madriguera, conteniendo la risa por la cercanía de su mamá. Luego todos presenciaron cuando Remus le entregó el camafeo a Jessica, ante la evidente emoción de la chica.

Esa noche, antes de irse a dormir, estaban todos sentados a la mesa. Los adultos estaban ocupados con una travesura de Chris & Chris con los gnomos que habían empezado a entrar en el jardín, algo que había involucrado de alguna manera a Crookshanks.

Ron y Harry aprovecharon para hablar en voz baja con sus compañeras de prácticas. Riñeron primero a Hermione y Angela por lo que habían hecho sin avisarles, para luego preguntarles ansiosos a la última qué había logrado descubrir.

—En el nido ése que Kreacher usaba para dormir no está, pero he encontrado un diario de Régulus en el cuarto de papá —les contó en susurros—. Esta noche la señora Weasley nos vigila a nosotras, mientras que ustedes a Charlie lo podrán distraer con más facilidad. —dijo mientras se lo pasaba por debajo de la mesa a Ron.

—Tendrán que revisarlo ustedes, por lo menos para ver si allí hay algo que nos ratifique si él era R.A.B. o no. Y en caso de ser él si destruyó el horcrux —les dijo Hermione casi sin mover los labios—. Nosotras ya hicimos lo nuestro por hoy. Nos vemos en La Casa Flotante en la madrugada, como habíamos acordado.

Harry frunció el ceño pero asintió.

Esa noche durmieron a todos sus compañeros de carpa con "dulces inofensivos" por un par de horas, aunque el de Charlie era el menos inofensivo, descansaría hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Los caramelos habían sido tratados adecuadamente con poción para dormir, que le había enseñado Jessica a preparar con el maletín para pociones que le regaló Eowyn para el cumpleaños.

Cuando todos estaban durmiendo Harry y Ron confirmaron que Régulus era R.A.B. y que había robado el horcrux. Les costó una mano vendada de Ron abrirlo, luego Harry quedó extenuado aplicándole hechizos avanzados, que habían aprendido con Hermione, para que se hiciese visible lo que había escrito allí el ex mortífago.

Régulus había presenciado como su prima Bellatrix torturaba sin piedad a una chica que había estudiado con él en Hogwarts. Era sangre limpia y él la quería, pero ella no había aceptado unirse a Voldemort y aunque había jurado no delatarlos el jefe de su grupo le había ordenado a su prima que continuase con el castigo por no unírseles hasta matarla, sin que él hiciese algo por evitarlo por cobardía y porque creía que en algún momento se detendrían.

Voldemort había tomado aquello como una muestra de lealtad hacia él y lo había integrado a su círculo más cercano. Veía el temor en los ojos del menor de los Black. Lo que nunca vio fue que aquel miedo estaba acompañado de odio y deseos de venganza.

Nueve meses después Régulus averiguó que su amo había ocultado un objeto maldito muy importante y una semana más tarde llegó hasta aquella cueva, llevando consigo a un infeliz muggle bajo la Maldición Imperius a quien hizo beber una poción venenosa, dejando sólo unas gotas en la última copa. Creó un duplicado del objeto y lo colocó en la piedra otra vez, con una nota adentro para Voldemort, rellenando de nuevo aquello desde la gota en la copa con la maldita poción.

En lo que escribió en el diario contaba cómo había asesinado al muggle, que había enloquecido por la poción, y lo había integrado a los inferi del lago, luego había salido de allí con el objeto maldito en su poder. Durante dos días intentó destruirlo pero no lo consiguió y lo escondió en la casa de sus padres sin que nadie se enterase, mezclándolo con las cosas de la familia antes de huir para alejar los mortífagos que le perseguían de aquel objeto de su antiguo amo, el que había ordenado su ejecución cuando fuese encontrado por haber desertado.

Había dejado una nota al final de su diario en que decía:

_Sirius, hermano, estoy asustado. He entendido por fin en qué me he metido y ya no puedo salir. Estoy con los mortífagos tras de mí por órdenes de mi antiguo amo para que me asesinen. Sólo espero que el profesor Dumbledore pueda detenerlo. Entrégale el objeto maldito que le he quitado. El director sabrá lo que es en realidad. Perdóname por no escucharte antes. Te espero más allá de las estrellas. R.A.B._

Al lado de esta nota había una escrita de puño y letra de Sirius, que parecía reciente:

_Ni siquiera arrepentido haces las cosas completas, pequeño tonto. Has sacado algo de un sitio muy peligroso por lo que dejaste escrito pero no dices qué es. ¿Cómo quieres que el director entienda tu juego de palabras si yo, que soy tu hermano, no lo entiendo? Un objeto maldito en esta casa en que casi todo lo está ¿En qué forma podría detener esto a Voldemort? Ayúdame a entenderlo para hablar de esto con Albus y poder detener a tu asesino._

Evidentemente Sirius no lo entendió. Nunca le dijo a Albus Dumbledore que tal vez sí lo hubiese entendido, Régulus no destruyó el horcrux y no estaba entre las cosas de Kreacher. Aquello los dejaba con dos alternativas igualmente terribles: o lo habían botado sin saberlo durante la limpieza de la casa, o el apestoso Mundungus Fletcher lo había tomado durante los saqueos después que Kreacher lo rescatara.

La última opción fue verificada como la definitiva cuando Harry convocó a Kreacher a la carpa y lo obligó, bajo órdenes directas, a informarle con detalle de todos y cada uno de los objetos que él había dejado en su escondite en Grimmauld antes de ser llamado por el profesor Dumbledore a Privet Drive.

Luego de despejada la última duda, sin demostrar interés particular en ningún objeto de los descritos por el elfo para no despertar su suspicacia, Harry le ordenó volver a las cocinas en Hogwarts y que no le dijese a nadie de aquella conversación. Los chicos estaban agotados y preocupados.

Angela mantuvo dormida a la señora Weasley con un hechizo y se quedó con ella a vigilarla en la madrugada, mientras el resto del E.D.H. iba a La Casa Flotante como habían programado.

Al llegar allí Christopher se acercó a Harry para decirle que no tenía que contarle porqué los había dormido a todos, o cómo se había lastimado la mano Ron, que él los encubriría sin preguntar tantas veces como fuese necesario. Luego se fue corriendo hacia su grupo de entrenamiento.

El pelinegro miraba a aquél pequeño asombrado mientras Hermione y Ron sonreían.

—Te lo había dicho, Harry, ellos nos encubrirán sin hacer preguntas —le recordó la castaña—. Ahora cuéntenme ustedes dos qué han averiguado.

Le mostraron el diario a Hermione, pues lo habían llevado para esconderlo allí en la "Sección Prohibida" de aquella casa fuera del alcance de todos como habían hecho con el falso medallón. Al terminar ella de leer aquél diario procedieron a contarle lo que les había dicho Kreacher.

—… Lo que nos lleva a que Mundungus lo robó y si intentó ponerlo en venta probablemente haya llegado ya a las manos de Voldemort. —finalizó Harry deprimido.

No estaban seguros que aquél hubiese sido el destino del medallón, pero era una posibilidad muy deprimente ya que reducía altamente sus probabilidades de éxito.

Los entrenamientos de esa semana fueron bastante malos para ellos tres, que no lograban concentrarse.

Al día siguiente Arthur tuvo problemas para despertar a Charlie y a los chicos que, para disimular, habían tomado una pequeña cucharada de poción para dormir apenas llegar.

Christopher cargó con la culpa diciendo que sólo lo había hecho porque estaba muy cansando y el incesante hablar de los otros no lo dejaba dormir a veces, además de no querer seguir oyendo las quejas de Ron "a quien él le había quemado por accidente una mano". La señora Weasley lo riñó durante el desayuno. En un descuido de los adultos Chris le guiñó el ojo a Harry con picardía, para rápidamente reasumir la pose de niño regañado.

Aquél día les cambiaron el horario por el incidente sospechoso con Christopher. Primero practicarían Defensa, irían a La Madriguera para ayudar con el almuerzo, después de comer irían a La Casa Flotante por una hora, regresarían a Grimmauld a practicar Magia Antigua y luego a la cama.

Harry, Hermione y Ron estuvieron fatales durante las prácticas de Defensa. A Nymph y Faramir, que practicaban aquel día con todo el grupo, se les hizo evidente que aquellos tres estaban preocupados por algo. Pero no hubo manera de sacarles ni una palabra sobre lo que los tenía pensativos y distraídos.

Al volver a La Madriguera los tuvieron que mandar al jardín a vigilar los preparativos de la mesa, después que Hermione casi corta una mano de Ron mientras intentaban entre los dos picar la carne para la comida, sin prestar atención a lo que hacían, lo cual fue evitado por un toque de varita de Faramir que convirtió el cuchillo en una salchicha. Harry había dejado quemar algunas de las verduras, mientras las miraba sin ver, ante la desesperación de la señora Weasley.

Mientras Eowyn ayudaba a resolver a Molly la comida, con una Jessica que sí estaba atenta a lo que hacía, el trío se había sentado en el jardín sin prestar atención a nadie con la mirada en la lejanía. Hermione y Ron no se estaban tomando las manos ni hablaban en voz baja. Al verlos así Angela y Remus por separado se preocuparon por ellos.

Ginny también los miraba desde lejos. Al igual que Angela y Remus percibía una gran preocupación y desesperación en Harry. Además ella los había visto a los tres en La Casa Flotante y aquello llevaba una larga semana de frases sueltas dichas por cada uno en los momentos más extraños y totalmente incoherentes: "y si no hubiese", "si ese tonto", "tal vez no sea", "no lo puede tener", "pero si llegó allí". Había intentado hacer reaccionar de distintas maneras a cada uno por separado antes de regresar a las carpas, pero se le había hecho imposible.

El resto del E.D.H. también lo había notado pero guardaban silencio. Suponían que no les dirían nada aunque preguntasen.

Remus se les acercó y les dijo que al día siguiente los llevaría a los tres con los Dursley para que fuesen a cine antes de ir al colegio. Angela, que lo había seguido, al verlos asentir estalló en una risa fresca y alegre. Fue el oírla reír de aquella manera lo que sacó a los tres de su ensimismamiento, mientras los demás la miraban asombrados.

La última vez que Angela se había reído así había sido con Dani, embarrados los seis de torta de chocolate que intentaban preparar Christine y Amy. Chris & Chris se paralizaron en sus sitios al igual que Jessica, siendo bañados por el jugo de calabaza que llevaba Nymph al tropezar con la última. Aquello hizo que la risa de Angela, que había comenzado a ceder, recobrase sus fuerzas.

Los demás miraban a la chica, a quien jamás habían visto reír, y la expresión sorprendida de los otros tres chicos bañados en jugo de calabaza. Luego de unos minutos casi todos terminaron riendo contagiados de la risa de Angela, menos los cuatro Dunedains y Remus que la miraban entre preocupados por lo que significaba la reacción de los tres chicos y tristes porque se reía igual a Angelica.

Sin embargo la risa general salvó a los tres dispersos durante un buen rato de responder a preguntas. Fue casi terminando de comer cuando Remus le preguntó a Ron si estaba listo para acompañar a Hermione y a Harry a ir al cine con los Dursley el día siguiente. El pelirrojo y su novia lo miraron como si hubiese dicho algo propio de su amiga Luna, mientras Ginny golpeaba en la espalda a Harry que se había atorado con el jugo al escuchar aquello.

—¿De qué está hablando, profesor Lupin? —preguntó la menuda pelirroja.

—Tu novio, tu hermano y tu amiga dieron una cabezadita de aceptación cuando les pregunté lo mismo hace un rato —se explicó Remus con picardía. Estaba buscando como sacarles una explicación a su actitud desde temprano—. Fue al verlos aceptar que Angela empezó a reírse con esa vivacidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Angela que estaba sentada al lado de Hermione—. Es que me imaginé la cara del tío de Harry si esa situación se hubiese llegado a presentar. —Lo cual era cierto en su momento, pero justo ahora el comentario fue arrojado como un salvavidas para ayudar a los chicos a salir de la situación.

—Yo también puedo imaginarlo —afirmó Harry de inmediato comprendiendo perfectamente y aferrándose a aquél absurdo para evadir a Remus—. La cara roja, la vena de la sien latiéndole, resoplando, pensando cómo hacer para no verse obligado a llevar a tres magos adultos que pueden hacer magia a un cine.

—¿Alguien me podría explicar qué es un cine? —preguntó Ron inocentemente. Él de muggles no sabía nada.

Hermione empezó a explicarle primero a su novio y a su amiga, luego se les unió el señor Weasley muy interesado por escuchar algo sobre aquello de los muggles que tanto le apasionaban. Hermione gustosa repitió lo ya explicado y se extendió un poco, lo suficiente para que llegase la hora de viajar a Grimmauld y se salvasen de responderle a Remus preguntas sobre lo que les preocupaba.

Él se dio cuenta pero se resignó a esperar un poco más. Pensaba insistir de nuevo, en la práctica que tendrían luego que regresasen los jóvenes de la casa de las gemelas, con ayuda de Aragorn. A éste pensaba transmitirle su inquietud sobre el estado de los tres chicos si aún no lo había notado, lo cual dudaba mucho dada la forma en que los estaba mirando.

Esa tarde Angela se les unió por primera vez en los viajes a La Casa Flotante autorizados. Al llegar allí la pusieron al tanto de todo lo que los once habían hecho. Ella completó el hechizo sobre las esclavas y le puso una a cada uno.

—Bien, lo primero que tienen que saber es —dijo al ver las caras de asombro de la mayoría que veían como su esclava desaparecía— que será visible sólo cuando ustedes así lo quieran —reapareciendo la mayoría por el deseo de sus dueños—. El funcionamiento es parecido al de los galeones, pero a diferencia de estos se puede enviar mensajes a una sola persona del grupo, e inclusive a varios.

»Para enviarlo a todos los demás sólo deben pensar en nuestras siglas E.D.H. Para enviarlo a una persona o un grupo sólo es necesario pensar el nombre de cada uno de los que quieren que lo reciban. En cada caso deberán tocarla con la varita, luego formar el mensaje en su mente.

»Cuando estén seguros del mensaje sólo den otro toque con la varita y en silencio hagan el hechizo "Comunicae", eso será suficiente. Deben ser concisos porque sólo puede mostrar lo que entre en la plaquita expandida, que crecerá hasta un poco más del doble de su tamaño. En caso de tener que enviar algo más largo a un grupo el hechizo distribuirá automáticamente el mensaje entre las esclavas de los receptores, así que habrá que armarlo luego de los pequeños trozos.

»También pueden usarse para ubicarnos entre nosotros. Si yo estoy en problemas y quiero ser ubicada para que me ayuden lo activo con "Siggnae". Eso llegará a la esclava de todos con mi nombre, de modo que quienes puedan acudir en mi ayuda sólo tendrán que tocar con su varita mi nombre en su esclava usando "Ubbicage". Esto mostrará frente a quien lo haga un plano donde aparecerá tanto el sitio donde está la persona a ubicar como quien lo está intentando.

»En todos los casos quienes reciban el mensaje sentirán como su esclava se calienta, eso les alertará para que si pueden leerlo la hagan visible. Esto nos evitará problemas ante terceros. Quien no pueda acudir sólo tiene que tocarla con un dedo como si borrase con el mismo y la señal desaparecerá. Si la esclava está invisible pueden simular que les pica el brazo. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Todos la miraron como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad. Estaban alucinados con aquello. Sólo Hermione creía haber entendido algo pero no recordaba los hechizos.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Por fin logró preguntarle Harry—. Apenas si estoy entendiendo que serán invisibles durante… ya ni eso lo recuerdo.

Angela sonrió. Les tomó el resto de la mañana practicar con las esclavas todas las cosas que ella les había dicho, primero bajo sus instrucciones, luego se distribuyeron por la casa y practicaron.

Harry, Ron y Hermione aprovecharon esas prácticas para contarle a Angela todo lo del diario de Régulus, lo dicho por Kreacher y la posibilidad que Mundungus al intentar venderlo lo hubiese puesto al alcance de Voldemort. Ella los tranquilizó transmitiéndoles por las esclavas un misterioso: _"Tranquilos, esta tarde el mismo Mundungus nos dirá qué hizo con el __medallón"_.

Esa tarde Angela retomó el entrenamiento en Magia Antigua con sus tres alumnos en aquella área, mientras Jessica retomaba a los otros siete chicos.

A final de tarde Hermione, Ron y Harry se preguntaban si aquella chica sufría de doble personalidad. Habían empezado a tenerle pánico cuando su mirada se tornaba azul como el mar. Estaban agotados en el piso, sin poder levantarse del cansancio. Les había hecho lograr dos maldiciones y un escudo con Magia Antigua sin varita, sólo que esta vez su tutora no estaba cansada como generalmente ocurría.

—¡A levantarse! No sean flojos. Aún nos falta algo más antes de terminar este hermoso día. —les decía sonriente con sus ojos grises acompañando la risa de sus labios.

—Tú… estás… loca… Primero… nos… masacras… y luego… nos… sonríes. —le espetó Ron, quien tenía dificultades para hablar por el cansancio. Parecía alguien sin entrenamiento que acabase de correr una maratón.

—Está bien. Yo pensaba que querían averiguar con Mundungus qué había hecho con el medallón. —comentó Angela con aire casual, encogiéndose de hombros y simulando dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban practicando.

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamó Harry apoyándose en los codos esforzándose por incorporarse—. Aunque sea gateando yo quiero averiguar eso.

Angela soltó una carcajada. Se les acercó y les entregó tres vasos grandes con poción para ayudarlos.

—Tómense eso para que recuperen algo de fuerzas mientras yo me preparo. Tienen que estar unidos y en las mejores condiciones posibles para el viaje.

Luego les dio la espalda, caminó hasta el otro extremo del salón y se sentó en el piso, entre unos almohadones que había allí. Su expresión ya no era de diversión. Parecía concentrada en ellos tres.

—¿De qué viaje estás hablando? —le preguntó Hermione, que después de tomarse la poción completa había recuperado bastante las fuerzas.

—¿Y cómo haremos para hacerlo sin que los demás del E.D.H. se den cuenta? —preguntó Ron que ya se había levantado y ayudaba a su novia a hacerlo, mientras Harry se terminaba de poner de pie.

—Eso es fácil. Los demás creerán que aún los estoy… masacrando. En cuanto al viaje, ustedes tres irán hasta Azkaban a visitarlo de una manera muy especial. Yo seré el canal que los transporte. Sólo Mundungus podrá oírlos. Deberán aprovechar la situación lo mejor posible para sacarle la verdad en el menor tiempo.

Les respondió Angela con la voz impasible. Su rostro parecía enfocado en algo que ellos no podían ver, más allá de ellos.

—Acérquense. Tómense de las manos y hagan lo imposible por mantenerse así. Separados será más complicado para ustedes y para mí —les indicó, continuando al verlos seguir sus indicaciones—. Por cierto, cuando lleguen del viaje busquen en mi túnica una botellita de color verde intenso y dadme una gota cada cinco minutos hasta que reaccione. Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos en un rato.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron Hermione, Ron y Harry. Pero no hubo tiempo para más.

Al cerrar Angela los ojos todo alrededor de ellos se vio envuelto en una extraña neblina, luego oscuridad, estaban sujetos de las manos con Hermione al centro. Empezaron a sentir que todo alrededor de ellos giraba vertiginosamente. Cuando se estaban empezando a marear fuertemente todo cesó. Estaban en una celda de Azkaban. Enfrente estaba un casi irreconocible Mundungus Fletcher.

Estaba mirando hacia la posición en que ellos estaban pero parecía que no podía verlos. Harry, que ya tenía experiencia en situaciones similares, pasó una mano ante sus ojos sin que el prisionero se inmutase.

—No puede vernos. —les dijo Harry a sus amigos.

—¿A quiénes no puedo ver? ¿Dónde están? —casi gritó Mundungus poniéndose de pie aterrado.

Harry sonrió con picardía. La situación era perfecta. Levantó las cejas haciéndoles señas con la cabeza a los otros. Ron sonrió también con malicia. Hermione los miró a los dos poniéndose seria y denegando. Empezó a hablar ella para intentar evitar que a su novio y su amigo se les fuese de las manos aquello. Además estaba casi segura de que cuánto más tardasen peor se iban a sentir luego Angela y ellos tres.

—Somos tu conciencia Mundungus, tres facetas de ella —Hermione no estaba segura de que un ladrón como él la tuviese, pero algo tenía que inventar—. Estamos aquí para ayudarte a recapacitar.

—NO —gritó asustado, mirando en seguida hacia fuera de su celda y dentro de ella. Otros presos respondieron a su grito pero nadie ni nada se acercó—. No me van a volver loco. Eso es lo que hacían los dementores, pero ellos ya no están aquí, ya no. Pero entonces ¿Qué pasa? Son mis nervios, sí mis nervios. —empezó Mundungus de carrerilla, muy asustado.

—Has estado robando a otros sus cosas, Mundungus —siguió Hermione—. Debes entender que les hacías daño a esas personas.

—Ellos no las necesitaban como yo para sobrevivir —empezó a responder a aquellas voces "salidas de la nada"—. Yo no le hice daño a alguien que se hubiese preocupado por mí.

—Robaste a aquellos que te tendieron la mano —siguió Ron, comprendiendo la idea de su novia—. Ellos confiaban en ti aún sabiendo lo que eras, pero aprovechaste las visitas a Grimmauld para robarles.

—Yo tengo que sobrevivir. Además eso no era de ninguno de ellos, era de Sirius. Él ya no está y a él no le hubiese importado. Odiaba esa casa y todo lo que había en ella. —respondió Mundungus.

—Sirius le dejó todo a su ahijado —continuó Harry con la voz tranquila, siguiendo el juego de Hermione—. Si te lo hubiese querido dejar a ti lo hubiese hecho.

—Harry estará bien. Sus padres le dejaron como defenderse.

—Decepcionaste al profesor Dumbledore antes de que lo asesinasen —continuó presionándolo Harry—. Él te había ayudado y terminaste escondiéndote de él.

—No, yo no me escondía de él. Me escondía de el que no debe ser nombrado, no del profesor Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué te escondías de Voldemort? —preguntó Ron, que había tenido que dejar de temer aquel nombre después de unas prácticas intensivas con los del E.D.H. en La Casa Flotante en que Harry, Hermione, Angela, Jessica, Chris & Chris, presionaron al resto del grupo durante tres visitas al lugar.

—NO —gritó de nuevo—. No digas su nombre —Mundungus temblaba visiblemente—. He tenido a los mortífagos tras de mí desde que mencioné aquel maldito medallón de oro buscándole comprador. Ha sido una maldición para mí. No quieren comprármelo, quieren quitármelo y matarme. Ni siquiera si lo entrego me dejarán en paz.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con el profesor Dumbledore? —intervino Hermione—. Él te hubiese ayudado.

—Porque lo había sacado de Grimmauld. Sabía que el profesor estaba decepcionado de mí —respondió Mundungus, que había empezado a sollozar—. Ya él no podía ayudarme a hacerles entender que sólo sobrevivo.

—¿Qué hiciste con el medallón? Entrégaselo a Harry. Repara tu error. —fue ahora Ron quien lo presionó.

—No, lo perseguirían a él. Dumbledore no me lo perdonaría, lo quería mucho.

—¿Qué hiciste con el medallón? —preguntó Harry.

—Lo escondí muy bien, donde nadie lo buscará. Octavius estaba interesado en comprármelo. Quería completar su colección. Decía que junto a la copa dorada que había encontrado estaría perfecto.

—¿Qué copa? —preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

—La copa que había sido de su familia y que a su tía Hepzibah le habían robado el día que murió. Decía que pronto la recuperaría. Pero él desapareció, por eso oculté el medallón.

—¿Dónde, Mundungus? —preguntó Harry conteniendo difícilmente la emoción.

—Con Aberforth Dumbledore. Él se lo haría llegar al director cuando volviese de su viaje y le llevase un presente a Hagrid, pero ahora que él ha muerto supongo que lo conservará consigo. Le dije que sólo a él podía entregárselo. Por lo que sé está en África.

Los chicos se miraron decepcionados. Estaba fuera del alcance de los mortífagos, pero también de ellos.

—¿Sabes dónde había encontrado Octavius la copa y si logró obtenerla? —preguntó Hermione.

—Oh sí, eso también lo hice bien. Octavius había contratado antes a un ignorante para que la robase pero no pudo. Parece que murió intentándolo. Me buscó a mí para que lo hiciese. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo perseguían los mortífagos me pagó para que ocultase el secreto. Por eso fingí el inferius y me arrestaron. Ahora estoy en peligro.

Ron dejó caer hacia adelante la cabeza mientras Harry se sentía muy tentado de estrangularlo.

—¿Dónde está oculta, Mundungus? —preguntó Hermione intentando mantenerse tranquila y contener a Harry.

—En Bristol, en el bosque cercano al cementerio. En la cueva rodeada de panteras. Eso dijo él.

—Yo te ayudaré para que ya no estés en peligro. No recordarás nada de la copa o el medallón. —lo tranquilizó Hermione con tono suave, concentrándose en los ojos del prisionero.

Mundungus unos instantes después cayó inconsciente al piso, mientras la castaña casi se desmaya siendo sostenida por sus amigos.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Hermione? —preguntó Harry intrigado.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Ron preocupado.

—Le eliminé el acceso a los recuerdos y las memorias mismas, como Angela me ha estado enseñando. No es difícil con alguien que no sabe Occlumancia y no es muy listo, pero estoy mareada y cansada. —les respondió Hermione.

—Debemos volver. —dijo Harry, más como un deseo que otra cosa.

No le habían preguntado a Angela cómo hacerlo. Un minuto después la neblina volvió a rodearlos, todo comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente hasta que al regresar volvieron totalmente mareados y cayeron al piso, aún sujetándose por las manos.

Cuando se lograron reincorporar vieron a Angela desmayada en los cojines donde antes había estado sentada. Estaba muy pálida, pero su respiración parecía normal. Corrieron hacia ella asustados.

—No tiene fiebre y su respiración es regular. —afirmó Ron después de ponerle una mano en la frente.

—La percibo débil pero no en peligro. —aportó Harry.

—Aquí está. Sostén su cabeza, Harry. Ron, está al pendiente de sujetarla de ser necesario. No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar. —les ordenaba Hermione mientras sacaba la botellita de la túnica de Angela. Una vez que los chicos se ubicaron le puso en los labios entreabiertos una gota de aquél líquido color verde intenso. No pasó nada.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ron asustado al no ver cambio.

—Ella dijo una gota cada cinco minutos hasta que reaccionase. —les recordó la castaña.

Aquellos cinco minutos entre gota y gota les parecieron una eternidad. Sólo a la séptima dosis, cuando ya habían pensado en llevarla a Grimmauld, abrió los ojos.

—¿Estuvo bien el viaje, chicos? —preguntó en voz suave y lejana.

Hermione estalló. Había estado más nerviosa que los otros dos y se había tenido que contener para tranquilizarlos a ellos.

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ SIN EXPLICARNOS NADA ANTES, SIN DECIRNOS QUE ESTABAS PONIENDO EN PELIGRO TU SALUD! —le gritó furiosa.

Ron se apresuró a sujetar a su novia que parecía querer golpear a la chica, mientras Harry ayudaba a Angela a sentarse.

—Calma Hermione —le respondió Angela con la misma voz tenue, apenas más alta que un susurro—. No estaba poniendo en peligro mi salud. Es Magia Antigua avanzada y agota muchísimo. Mientras más personas sean trasladadas agota más, pero no es riesgoso a menos que alguien me hubiese interrumpido, ustedes se hubiesen separado o uno de ustedes no hubiese querido volver. Por eso les pedí que se mantuviesen unidos y lo hice ahora que nadie nos interrumpe porque se supone que estamos entrenando hasta tarde. Las gotas que me diste me ayudaron a recobrar la conciencia, pero necesitaré un par de tomas de la poción que uso con ustedes y descansar para recuperarme. Eso es todo.

—Si es así debió ir sólo uno de nosotros. —le reprochó Harry.

—Los tres forman un excelente equipo. Pensé que sería mejor para que pudiesen averiguar más. —le explicó sus motivos para decidir que fuesen unidos.

—Nos asustaste mucho cuando no reaccionabas. —le contó Ron que ya había soltado a Hermione del abrazo, aunque la tomaba de la mano aún.

—Les dije que tendrían que ser varias tomas. Iban a ir tres personas —Su voz era un poco más fuerte y clara—. ¿Me dan la poción y me cuentan el viaje?

Harry empezó a contarle y Hermione lo ayudaba, aún con el ceño fruncido los dos.

Ron le buscó en el estante un vaso grande de poción, como el que ella les había dado antes de aquél extraño viaje. Ella se lo tomó agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, mientras le prestaba atención al relato.

—Te felicito por el hechizo que le hiciste a ese hombre, Hermione. No es fácil hacerlo cuando se está viajando incorpóreo. En resumen, tenemos que buscar la forma de contactar al hermano de mi abuelo que está en África, con un horcrux fuera del alcance de los mortífagos pero también del nuestro y quien no sabe lo que tiene en sus manos. Por otro lado nos hemos enterado de la ubicación probable de otro horcrux. Además con Mundungus sin poder recordar nada. No está mal, ¿no creen?

—Ese es un buen resumen. —estuvo de acuerdo Ron.

—Sí, ahora tenemos que ir a investigar esa cueva. —opinó Hermione pensativa.

—Pero antes de volver a intentar cualquier cosa desconocida para nosotros, sea cual sea, y aunque creas que es segura nos explicarás todo con lujo de detalles —le dijo Harry a Angela con tono de regañina—. Y no te quiero oír replicar. ¡Es una orden! —completó cuando la vio que iba a abrir la boca—. Si quieres seguirme ayudando con lo de los horcruxes tendrás que obedecerme sea cual sea la orden que te dé sin replicar. Y eso va también para ustedes.

Sus dos mejores amigos asintieron de inmediato. Angela se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero pero asintió también.

Harry la intentó ayudar a incorporarse pero ella estaba muy débil y él también, al verlo Ron fue hasta ella y los ayudó. Luego los cuatro chicos, extremadamente agotados, fueron a acostarse mucho antes que los otros terminasen sus respectivos entrenamientos.

Ginny pasó al terminar su entrenamiento por el cuarto en el que descansaba Angela para verificar cómo estaba antes de irse a dormir. Había percibido a través del primer lazo a la chica debilitarse mucho, aunque no lo suficiente para pensar en una recaída. Al encontrarla dormida y relativamente bien se tranquilizó.

En Grimmauld se encontraba Remus inquieto, aunque no percibiendo que fuese nada serio decidió no alertar a Aragorn y esperar a que los chicos regresasen. Sólo llevaban poco menos de diez minutos allá. Pasó sin embargo los siguientes veinte minutos bastante tenso y preocupado.

Durante la mañana siguiente ninguno de los cuatro fue muy efectivo en las prácticas de Encantamientos. Harry, Ron y Angela hubiesen querido ir a ver la cueva pero estaban muy agotados. Hermione les recordó lo que les había dicho Mundungus, que el otro ladrón había muerto intentando obtenerla. Sabiendo el tipo de protecciones que tenía el medallón los convenció que no era prudente ir a buscarla estando así. Los otros tres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Angela estaba sentada frente a ellos en la tarde. Les correspondía práctica de animagia y tenían que visualizar el animal en que se transformarían, como se los había explicado teóricamente en la última visita en que habían estado todos. Por primera vez la explicación se las dio sentada.

Siempre que ella explicaba algún tema era muy hiperactiva, moviéndose sin cesar alrededor de ellos. Pero ahora estaba sentada al frente, como si no tuviese energía suficiente para caminar. Eso y haber visto a los otros tres cansados preocupó a los otros ocho integrantes del E.D.H. Ya habían intentado preguntarles qué les ocurría pero lo único que obtenían de Ron eran evasivas, de Hermione y Harry gruñidos, Angela se limitaba a bajar la cabeza y decir un "Nada" poco creíble. Fue Ginny la que estalló.

—La estadía anterior estuvieron ustedes tres —dijo señalando a Ron, Hermione y Harry— totalmente distraídos y perdidos, ahora están visiblemente agotados y Angela apenas si puede moverse. Es evidente que no quieren contarnos algo a pesar de nuestra norma de no tener secretos entre nosotros, pero deberían permitirnos ayudarles de alguna manera —Harry intentó interrumpirla pero ella no lo permitió—. No tienen que decirnos de qué se trata, sólo dígannos cómo ayudarlos. Somos un equipo.

Angela, Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry, delegando una vez más en él la responsabilidad de decidir qué decirles. Al notarlo él giró los ojos y denegó. Luego volteó a mirar a su novia. Tomó aire y se decidió a decirles una pequeña parte.

—Es sobre una de las dos excepciones a esa norma. El profesor Dumbledore antes de morir me hizo partícipe de una… investigación que él estaba haciendo para averiguar porqué Voldemort no había muerto el día en que me atacó —Todos asintieron. Eso ya lo sabían del relato cuando Eowyn había hablado en presencia de Ginny—. Él ya tenía una idea bastante buena del porqué había sobrevivido. Voldemort hizo algo que debe ser revertido para que alguien pueda matarlo.

Sus ocho acompañantes se asombraron al oírlo, sin disimular ni un poco.

—¿Estás diciendo que es inmortal? —preguntó Fred.

—Algo parecido. Él hizo magia negra muy avanzada. Hasta tanto no sean destruidos unos objetos que usó para eso no se le podrá matar. La noche que el profesor Dumbledore murió yo fui a acompañarlo a destruir uno, sólo que el que encontramos no era el auténtico. Ahora yo los estoy buscando con la ayuda de Hermione, Ron y Angela. Antes estábamos dispersos porque creíamos que Voldemort posiblemente había recuperado uno que otra persona le había quitado, el que había intentado destruir aquella noche el profesor. Hemos averiguado ayer con ayuda de Angela que él no lo tiene, pero eso nos ha dejado bastante agotados.

Hubo un silencio casi sepulcral durante varios minutos.

—¿Sabes qué son esos objetos? —preguntó Neville serio.

—No totalmente, hay uno que aún no sé qué podría ser. —le respondió Harry con tono y expresión similar. No quería llevar a más nadie con él, pero ellos lo habían ayudado incondicionalmente en varias oportunidades.

—¿Cuántos son? ¿Cuántos hay que buscar? —preguntó George serio.

—Son seis. Dos ya han sido destruidos, tres sabemos qué son y dónde podrían estar. Hay uno del que aún no sabemos nada, sólo que podría ser algo de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor. A él le gusta coleccionar cosas de los fundadores. —Hasta allí, no les diría más, no iba a meterlos en más problemas.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

—Entonces cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts tendremos que revisar a fondo en la biblioteca todo lo que podamos sobre esos dos fundadores —dijo Luna con una voz que distaba mucho de su tono habitual—. Es obvio que no quieres que estemos en riesgo ayudándote a destruirlos, pero podemos ayudarte a averiguar qué son y dónde están. Te lo decimos y tal vez en ese momento estés de acuerdo en que te acompañemos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Luna —apoyó Christine—. Te ayudaremos a investigar.

—Además los encubriremos en lo que haga falta mientras destruyen los otros tres que ya tienen identificados y ubicados. —aseveró Neville.

A lo que los gemelos Weasley dijeron:

—Y me parece que podemos empezar…

—… por sugerirles a ustedes cuatro…

—… que vayan a descansar y…

—… recuperar fuerzas para que…

—… estén en mejores condiciones…

—… al volver a Grimmauld o…

—… se enterarán que han estado…

—… fuera de sus pautas…

—… aún más que de costumbre…

—… y se meterán en problemas.

Ginny estaba inquieta, sin embargo al ver la mirada triste y preocupada de Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca.

—Vamos, te acompaño.

—A descansar hermanita, no a juguetear. —la fastidió George.

—Tú no te metas. —replicó Ginny tomando del brazo a Harry.

George sólo sonrió.

Él y su gemelo confiaban en Harry. El chico quería mucho a su hermana. Durante la batalla en Privet Drive lo habían visto aguantar una Maldición Cruciatus al interponerse frente a Ginny. Luego fueron testigos cuando le pedía a Arwen que la sacase de allí en el primer grupo con Jessica y Neville que estaban heridos. Además de todo lo que le vieron dudar por temor a ponerla en la mira de Voldemort. Después, mientras estaban alrededor de la casa en La Madriguera con los patronus, en un momento en que ella parecía no poder resistir para mantenerlo, fue Harry quien enfrentó a tres dementores cambiando de posición con Ginny rápidamente.

Fue hacia Angela y la cargó en brazos a pesar de sus protestas de que podía caminar perfectamente.

Christopher se les paró enfrente y le dijo a George:

—La dejas y te regresas. Si no estás aquí en cinco minutos voy para allá. He mejorado mucho con mis maldiciones. Ya lo sabes.

George lo miraba sorprendido y los demás hacían esfuerzos por contener la risa. El pequeño era muy protector con sus "guardianas" cuando no estaban Remus y Aragorn presentes.

Angela iba a protestar cuando George le respondió muy formal:

—Sólo me aseguraré que esté recostada y volveré. No haría nada para lastimarla y sé que debo pedirles permiso primero a Aragorn, a Remus y a ti para acercarme a ella con cualquier otra intención.

Christopher asintió serio, mientras los demás dejaban escapar pequeñas risas contenidas y Angela se sonrojaba.

Ron salió abrazado de Hermione de aquella habitación. Los demás se quedaron allí para practicar Defensa con Chris & Chris.

En los interrogatorios que les hicieron los de La Orden del Fénix sobre las materias habían salido muy bien. Los diez chicos decían que era debido al trabajo en equipo. Aragorn y Remus se miraban y callaban. Estaban casi seguros que allí había mucho más de lo que los chicos decían. La Occlumancia de Harry era perfecta, al igual que la de Hermione y Ron que se suponía habían sido enseñados por Angela.

Ginny, Neville, Luna, Jessica, Fred y George habían empezado a aprenderla con Angela y continuarían con Arwen. Pero, según lo acordado, no dejaron traslucir nada con la O.D.F. sobre sus diferentes niveles de aprendizaje de Magia Antigua, ya que se suponía que sólo aprendían y practicaban con ellos en Grimmauld, lo que les benefició con horas de descanso en La Madriguera.

Este grupo practicaba Magia Antigua esa tarde con Faramir y Eowyn. Por órdenes de Harry debían evitar mostrar sus habilidades reales. Se suponía que ellos tan sólo habían tenido dos prácticas. Pero no pudieron evitarlo ante el ataque al que los sometieron sus tutores bajo órdenes de Aragorn, que sospechaba del "cansancio" de los chicos. Para defenderse dejaron traslucir sus habilidades para hacer flotar objetos, que ponían como escudos, además de lanzar algunos hechizos básicos para desviar los que les enviaban. Nymph y Remus, que practicaban con ellos, se quedaron asombrados. Especialmente les sorprendió la evidente habilidad de Neville y Ginny.

Fue así que a la mañana del día siguiente ellos seis y los dos niños se quedaron en la Madriguera bajo la vigilancia de los Weasley, mientras Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn sometieron a Harry, Hermione y Ron a un entrenamiento excepcionalmente fuerte, con Angela acompañándolos.

Fueron llevados al límite por Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir, justo el día en que finalizaba el castigo. Los de la O.D.F. sospechaban que ellos tres estaban mejor preparados de lo que hacían ver y los chicos sabían por lo ocurrido con Neville y Ginny lo que intentaban. Angela hacía lo imposible por ayudarlos, pero Nymph, Remus y Aragorn la distraían.

El plan de Aragorn y Remus dio resultado. Después de una hora extenuante los tres chicos tuvieron que dejar aflorar sus habilidades reales.

Cuando Harry vio que Hermione había caído con una pierna lastimada y que Ron al lado de ella intentaba protegerla con su cuerpo mientras sangraba por un brazo, protegió a ambos con un escudo muy potente mientras desmayaba a Eowyn y Ron atacaba a Faramir con unas cuerdas. Simultáneamente Angela petrificó a Nymph y Remus, en seguida se interpuso en el camino de Aragorn con un escudo dorado para evitar que atacase a Harry, que sangraba por la pierna derecha mientras lanzaba sin parar hechizos para desmayar pero sin darle a Arwen. Angela estaba sangrando por un costado.

Los de la O.D.F. también tenían a estas alturas varios cortes que los chicos habían logrado hacerles, aunque todos eran leves pues hasta ese momento habían estado conteniéndose.

—¡¡ALTO!! —gritó Aragorn—. Es suficiente. Ya han salido a flote sus verdaderas capacidades. Es hora de que nos curemos para que luego hablemos.

Angela y Harry se miraron al oírlo y suspiraron. Él denegó y quitó el escudo, había sido imposible evitarlo. Ella también quitó su escudo y despetrificó a Nymph y Remus.

Todos fueron curados por Arwen y Faramir, que eran los que estaban en mejores condiciones, luego de hacer reaccionar a Eowyn que les indicaba qué hacer en cada caso. Las heridas sanaron rápidamente, pues habían sido hechas de tal manera que con las pociones y hechizos adecuados no dejaban ni siquiera rastro de haber estado allí. Luego todos tomaron la poción que Angela le había dado al trío en tantas oportunidades para ayudarlos cuando practicaban Magia Antigua.

Los diez bajaron entonces a la sala para hablar. Los chicos sabían que estaban en serios problemas. No sólo les habían desobedecido con no entrenar en Magia Antigua en La Casa Flotante, tampoco tenían cómo explicarles el nivel que habían alcanzado sin hablarles del hechizo para prolongar el tiempo. Estaban en un gran lío.

—Creo estar en lo correcto al suponer que nadie llega a hacer eso que ustedes tres hicieron con sólo unas cuantas horas de prácticas sin varita —empezó Remus con el ceño fruncido sentado frente a los cuatro chicos que estaban sentados juntos—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Aragorn?

Los cuatro chicos tragaron saliva viendo a los seis adultos frente a ellos, los cuatro Dunedains de pie, Nymph y Remus sentados. Por la expresión de sus rostros los chicos estaban asustados.

—No sólo no habrían llegado a ese nivel —le respondió Aragorn—, sino que estarían más cansados. Cuando recién se comienza a practicar Magia Antigua es en extremo agotador, como de hecho les está pasando a Nymph y a ti.

—Ya les había dicho que tenía tiempo practicando con ellos tres. Casi desde que comenzaron las vacaciones. —les recordó Angela, intentando ganar tiempo para inventar una excusa creíble.

—¿Y nos podrían decir con qué frecuencia practicaban esto y las otras materias para haber avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo? —preguntó Aragorn cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que me extraña es que Ron les haya podido seguir el ritmo —comentó Nymph ante el silencio de los chicos—. Especialmente considerando que ayudabas mucho a tu mamá con los preparativos para la boda de tu hermano.

—Agreguemos a eso todo el tiempo que Angela ha estado de reposo por los diversos inconvenientes desde que llegó aquí —continuó Remus—. Lo que nos deja con menos tiempo.

Las mentes de los cuatro chicos trabajaban a mil por hora buscando una excusa para aquello pero no la encontraban. Habían podido explicar el mejor desenvolvimiento en materias que ya eran conocidas de ellos como estudio intenso y trabajo en equipo, pero no podían hacer algo similar con la Magia Antigua. Estaban atrapados.

—Nosotros, debido al pacto mágico vinculante del que les habló Hermione, no podemos explicarles el cómo —les respondió Harry al fin—. Pero tenemos muchas horas de práctica encima. Y Angela es tan intensa cuando nos entrena como el señor Aragorn ha ordenado que lo sean hoy ustedes. Por eso estamos preparados al nivel que nos han visto. Si no se los dijimos antes es porque no podemos explicarles el cómo.

—¿Es correcta la comparación que ha hecho Harry al describir la forma en que los entrenas? —le preguntó seria Arwen a la joven de pelo negro.

—Digamos que en palabras textuales de Ron yo en lugar de "entrenarlos" los "masacro". —respondió Angela puntualizando con sus dedos las dos palabras.

—Dime Angela, ¿a qué nivel se encuentran realmente ellos tres? —preguntó Remus mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Finalizando el nivel cinco de los siete del básico. —respondió Angela con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Aragorn, por favor explícame lo del nivel ese que dijo Angela. —pidió Remus al ver que los cuatro Dunedains habían enarcado las cejas y los miraban con asombro, habiendo notado también el nerviosismo de ella al responder.

—El Entrenamiento Dunedain consiste en tres etapas: básica, media y avanzada. Cada una tiene siete niveles. La mayoría de los Dunedains adultos sólo alcanza el nivel cuatro en la avanzada. Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir son nivel cinco, yo soy nivel seis al igual que la señora Galadriel y el señor Elrond. Actualmente sólo el señor Mithrandir es nivel siete. Angela ya ha alcanzado el nivel cuatro de la etapa avanzada. Si lo que dice es cierto, estos tres jóvenes están próximos a realizar cualquier tipo de magia básica sin varita, además de tener conocimientos al menos teóricos sobre los rastros de la magia.

Harry, Hermione y Ron asintieron. Nymph y Remus los miraban entre sorprendidos y orgullosos.

—Lo que también significa que han tenido al menos ciento treinta horas de entrenamiento intensivo de choque —comentó Faramir muy serio, tenso y preocupado—. Y que Angela tiene que haberles estado transmitiendo energía —Angela empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza para que no continuase— para que lo soportasen y, por lo que veo, sin que ustedes lo supiesen.

—¿De qué está hablando el señor Faramir, Angela? —preguntó Harry, con un tono de sospecha en su voz.

—¿Nos han visto terminar cansados cuando les enseñamos? —les preguntó Eowyn para darles una idea.

—No —respondió Hermione frunciendo el ceño al entender—. Pero ella siempre terminaba tan o más agotada que nosotros.

—Angela, dinos, ¿es eso cierto? —le preguntó Harry visiblemente molesto.

—Yo tenía que entrenarlos muy rápido. Ese era el pacto con los señores —le respondió Angela con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. Su tono de voz decía claramente que se sentía culpable—. Pero no quería usar sus métodos. Opté por un camino intermedio. Yo los presionaba hasta el límite, pero les transmitía tanta energía como me era posible para que ustedes no resintiesen el entrenamiento.

—¡PERO CÓMO SE TE OCURRE! —le gritó Harry poniéndose de pie frente a ella y olvidándose de todos los que los rodeaban—. Me prometiste que no harías nada que comprometiese tu vida por ayudarme.

Angela levantó la cabeza y al mirar esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas llenos de enojo no pudo contener las lágrimas de sus ojos verdes felinos.

—Lo que te prometí hace cuatro días, Harry, fue que no haría entrenamientos o tareas que no pudiese realizar y lo he cumplido. Pero antes estaba sujeta al Pacto Dunedain.

Harry se arrodilló frente a ella. Su rabia, porque creía que no había cumplido con lo que le prometiese, ahora sustituida por cariño y comprensión. En su último entrenamiento ella no terminó cansada, lo que le indicaba que sí había cumplido su promesa. Además si había estado haciéndolo así era para ayudarlo a él. Secó las lágrimas del rostro de la chica y se lo sujetó con suavidad para que lo mirase.

—Perdóname por gritarte, Angela, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Está bien? No quiero que vuelvas a poner en peligro tu salud.

La chica asintió mientras le sonreía con cariño.

Harry recordó dónde estaba y con quiénes al oír a Remus y a Aragorn carraspear. Se sentó en su silla nuevamente.

—Angela, ¿coincidieron tus entrenamientos con los señores en días próximos con tus entrenamientos con los chicos? —preguntó Aragorn evidentemente preocupado.

—Sí. —susurró Angela. Los cuatro Dunedains se dejaron caer en las sillas con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Aragorn? —preguntó Remus al ver sus semblantes.

—¿Tuviste entrenamiento con los señores después de lo ocurrido en Privet Drive? —preguntó Aragorn sin responderle a Remus. Sabía que le habían ordenado hacer la barrera y la tarea el día de los funerales de los señores Granger, pero no si ella ya estaba preparada para eso antes de lo ocurrido en la casa de los tíos muggles del chico y por eso le habían dado esa orden, creyendo que se continuaba con el ritmo irregular de entrenamientos que tenían con su sobrina.

—No directamente. Tres noches después del cumpleaños de Ginny, yo… yo fui… Ellos me mandaron un mensaje con _Fawkes._ Yo tenía que terminar… —Angela no sabía cómo decirles aquello, ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido resistirlo. ¡Oh sí!, ya lo recordaba, Harry—. Tenía que pasar en "El Cuarto de los Espejos" esas cinco horas… Cuando salí de allí encontré una nota que decía que debía retomar las prácticas del escudo emotivo.

—¡Pero cómo no nos pediste ayuda, Angela! —le reclamó con la voz quebrada por el dolor Arwen—. Tú bien sabes que ellos no entienden de afectos. Pero con todo lo que has vivido y debilitada física, mágica y energéticamente no debiste entrar allí. No sé cómo lo has soportado.

—Se los prometí a mamá y a Dani —respondió la joven de pelo negro con la voz quebrada, sin poder contener las lágrimas—. Les prometí que sería fuerte y no permitiría que otros pasasen por situaciones difíciles si yo podía evitarlo. Especialmente Jessica, Christine, Christopher o Harry. Me aferré desesperadamente a ellos mientras estuve allí. Tenía que cumplir con el Pacto Dunedain.

Aragorn tenía la cabeza entre las manos.

—Ellos jamás entenderán el daño que te han hecho, pequeña. —se le escapó en voz baja y apesadumbrada.

Arwen y Eowyn, sollozaban, mientras Faramir y Aragorn lucían devastados. Sus compañeros en esa habitación los miraban sin entender, aunque una terrible sospecha empezó a planear en sus corazones.

Angela hacía esfuerzos evidentes por calmarse. Secándose en repetidas oportunidades el rostro tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, pero nada parecía funcionar. Harry, que estaba a su lado, le apretaba suavemente un brazo en señal de solidaridad intentando calmarla.

—¿Aragorn? —preguntó nuevamente Remus.

—La etapa avanzada de los Dunedains —respondió en voz ronca— se refiere al control de los instintos, emociones, afectos y energía vital. Por medio de ellos se llega al manejo de la magia más pura y la energía intrínseca en todas las cosas… Pero eso significa enfrentar los peores miedos, las peores angustias y los causantes más profundos de dolor emotivo, así como las mayores fuentes de amor y felicidad, estando bajo un ataque.

»Los entrenamientos se hacen con dos tutores. Uno de ellos te envía fuertes cantidades de energía hacia tu cabeza para hacer aflorar recuerdos mientras el otro ejecuta un ataque controlado —Se detuvo un momento para controlar un poco mejor su voz y no transmitirles todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo al enterarse de aquello—. Angela recibió ese tipo de entrenamiento estando debilitada mientras les enseñaba a ellos.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Con un nudo en la garganta miraron a la chica que tenía sus ojos clavados en sus manos sobre su regazo, restregando con fuerza la una con la otra y estremeciéndose eventualmente.

—Cuando se está listo se deben enfrentar tres pruebas finales consecutivas. El superarlas implica el quinto nivel —continuó el tío de la chica—. La primera es enfrentar los propios en "El Cuarto de los Espejos" reviviendo todas las situaciones que te hayan afectado directa o indirectamente, rechazando un ataque con hechizos sin varita. Todo esto es controlado por el sitio, que es preparado previamente con alta energía para que se adapte automáticamente a la mente del evaluado y genere un total aislamiento una vez se ingresa, el cual sólo se rompe una vez superada la prueba.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Nymph y Remus palidecieron. Después de lo que se habían enterado de la infancia de la chica… Ahora entendían las preguntas de Aragorn.

—La segunda prueba son los propios y los ajenos en una situación real y cercana, en donde estén involucradas varias personas que te importen en situación de peligro físico. Angela no nos lo dijo entonces a nosotros cuatro pero… ella lo hizo durante el ataque a La Madriguera —afirmó mirándola. Al verla asentir aún cabizbaja suspiró y continuó—. La tercera y última prueba es hacer el escudo emotivo con esas mismas personas viviendo una situación donde la parte afectiva sea el blanco… pero que no te toque directamente. Eso fue lo que le exigieron los señores a Angela el día de los funerales de los señores Granger, sin saber que ella sí estaría tocada directamente por todo lo que ocurrió ese día.

Harry apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hermione sollozaba en silencio abrazada por un Ron en que el color de su rostro se confundía con el de su pelo. Nymph se había refugiado a llorar en el pecho de Remus mientras éste la abrazaba con la misma sensación de impotencia y dolor que había visto antes en Faramir y Aragorn.

Permanecieron así casi quince minutos, en un silencio sólo interrumpido por los sollozos de las tres mujeres y las dos chicas.

Angela hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se secó el rostro, tomó aire y empezó a hablarles para intentar tranquilizarlos, en cuanto logró que su respiración fuese casi regular.

—Ya todo ha pasado. Yo… yo quisiera decirles que estoy bien pero mentiría. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que he logrado soportarlo y seguir adelante gracias a ustedes. El Pacto Dunedain se ha roto, ya los señores no están obligados a presionarme de esa manera y estoy muy clara en que nunca lo hicieron con mala intención. Ellos no sabían que yo entrenaba a los chicos y mucho menos mis métodos. Tampoco sabían de mi infancia… difícil, ni lo que se presentaría el día de los funerales.

En este punto volvió a tomar aire para poder continuar, se le estaban acabando las fuerzas. Inconscientemente se aferró al camafeo de su mamá con su mano izquierda.

—Pero todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que la razón que desató todo esto sigue presente. Hay que detener a Voldemort. Yo estoy bastante entrenada, aunque Mithrandir me había dicho que quería que avanzase más. Los chicos han avanzado bastante pero aún no es suficiente. A eso habrá que sumarle el colegio y que los cuatro terminemos la tarea que el abuelo le dejó a Harry.

Volvió a detenerse. Los otros tres chicos estaban ahora sentados a su lado con miradas decididas en sus rostros. Hermione se secó las lágrimas, se miraron entre ellos y los cuatro se tomaron de las manos en apoyo.

—Aunque no se sepa aún qué significa la Profecía Dunedain… Con ella o sin ella estoy segura que de los doce del E.D.H. al menos nosotros cuatro estaremos al frente el día que ese asesino sea detenido.

Los seis adultos les miraban fijamente desde que Angela comenzó a hablar, pero llegados a este punto denegaron todos. Remus intentó interrumpirla, pero la chica no se lo permitió al continuar hablando.

—Sé que para ustedes es muy difícil aceptar esto. Chris & Chris para mí más que mis hermanos han sido mis hijos y se me ha hecho muy difícil el aceptar… Ellos están en el E.D.H. y… Sé que así como no pude evitar que se uniesen tampoco podré evitar que ellos estén en peligro. Por eso los entiendo. Daría cualquier cosa porque no fuese así.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos. Se sentían atrapados en un absurdo que los llevaba a una situación que ninguno de ellos quería. Aquellos chicos habían pasado por demasiadas cosas y lo peor es que entendían que no podrían evitar que pasasen por más. Habían demostrado con creces que harían cualquier cosa por detener a Voldemort, con o sin su aprobación.

—Sobre la misión que el profesor Dumbledore les dejó… —comenzó Aragorn, levantando una mano para evitar que Harry lo interrumpiese— vamos a respetar vuestro secreto, al igual que lo haremos sobre el cómo se han estado entrenando hasta ahora.

»Supongo que Angela ha hecho un hechizo sobre La Casa Flotante, como he oído que llamáis a la casa de las gemelas, para prolongar el tiempo en que están allá entrenando. Es la única explicación para que hayan avanzado tanto. Como dijo Faramir han debido trabajar al menos ciento treinta horas. Lo que me preocupa de ese hechizo es en cuanto a ti, Angela… —Volvió a levantar la mano para evitar que Harry riñese a la chica— aunque imagino que estarás usando la estrella de tu mamá para eso o no habrías podido resistir lo demás.

—Yo… —La chica de pelo negro tragó saliva. Ella les había dicho del hechizo, pero no que era necesaria energía para mantenerlo. Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry la taladraban, al igual que los azules de Ron y los marrones de Hermione—. Sí, estoy usando la estrella de mamá —confesó casi en un susurro—. Así era la única forma de no usar mi propia energía.

Los nueve acompañantes de Angela soltaron el aire que habían retenido.

—Por lo menos eso no te ha estado debilitando —comentó aliviado Aragorn—. En La Madriguera, cuando hablamos de esto, Remus te preguntó si habías hecho una protección a la casa para que nadie fuese allí y asentiste. Pero recuerdo muy bien que él pudo ir con Jessica a buscar a Harry, cuando tuvieron el choque mientras practicaban Occlumancia, el que generó la base del primer lazo. ¿Me lo puedes explicar? ¿O eso también forma parte de lo protegido por vuestro pacto?

Angela miró a los chicos, Harry denegó. Si iban a utilizar La Casa Flotante como base de operaciones para ir a las batallas, como ya habían acordado, no podían ceder en aquello.

—Lo siento tío Aragorn, no puedo explicártelo —contestó Angela—. No quiero mentirte y no puedo decirte la verdad.

—Entiendo —Aragorn comprendió que el límite no era el pacto sino algo que se traían entre manos los chicos. Sospechó que Remus había podido ir porque Jessica iba con él, el límite sería entonces ir con alguien del E.D.H.—. Aún así ratifico lo que antes les dije. No puedo comprometer a los demás, pero Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y yo los ayudaremos en todo lo que necesiten respetando vuestros secretos, pero quisiéramos que se abriesen un poco más hacia nosotros.

»Es cierto que todos estamos en esta guerra como ha dicho Angela y, aunque no queramos aceptarlo, sé que en algún momento os veréis inmersos en ella. Pero eso no significa que busquéis entrar en batallas o asumir peligros al cumplir con lo que Dumbledore le pidió a Harry. No debéis correr riesgos que podamos evitar los demás. ¿Están de acuerdo? Tal vez si se abren un poco con nosotros podamos ayudarlos y evitar que salga lastimado cualquiera de ustedes, de los otros chicos del E.D.H. o de La Orden del Fénix.

Aragorn miraba alternativamente a los cuatro chicos mientras les decía esto. Detectó el nerviosismo de Hermione que se mordía los labios, las miradas inquietas de Ron, la respiración un poco irregular de Angela, los movimientos leves de Harry denegando y el bloqueo que rápidamente pusieron con Occlumancia los cuatro. Definitivamente aquellos chicos se traían entre manos algo muy peligroso.

—Remus y yo nos comprometemos a lo mismo —lo apoyó Nymph—. Pero también queremos que hablen un poco sobre lo que les inquieta.

—Por ahora sólo podemos decirles que tendremos que salir los cuatro eventualmente a cumplir con esa misión, sin que nadie sepa dónde estamos o durante cuánto tiempo —dijo Harry mirando a Remus directamente a los ojos, con mucha seriedad—. Necesitaríamos que ustedes encubriesen nuestras salidas para que nadie se enterase y no tener tras nuestra pista al Ministerio o, peor aún, a mortífagos.

—¿Y si no queremos hacer eso sin saber a dónde van y qué peligros corren? —preguntó Remus, presionando.

—Lo siento, tío, pero igual iríamos. Tenemos que hacerlo y el tiempo no es nuestro amigo en ese caso.

—¿Los demás del E.D.H. saben de qué se trata esto? —preguntó Faramir.

—Sólo en parte… Lo necesario para que nos ayuden a investigar, pero nada más. Ellos no vendrán con nosotros. Ya lo saben y lo aceptan.

—Podrían decirnos entonces lo que ellos saben, para ayudarlos nosotros también. —intervino Arwen.

En ese momento Harry comprendió que había cometido un error al decir que los demás sabían algo. Arwen les empezaría a enseñar Occlumancia a los del E.D.H. y sólo ellos cuatro la dominaban ya.

—No, lo siento. No podemos hacerlo y ahora comprendo que fue un error decírselos cuando los otros chicos aún no saben cerrar su mente a ustedes, pero eso lo resolveremos también.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo, Harry? —preguntó Eowyn con una mezcla de molestia y preocupación.

—Sí. Les borraremos de sus memorias lo que por imprudente les llegué a comentar. No quiero que nadie se entere por ellos.

—Harry, sólo queremos ayudarlos. No somos sus enemigos —intervino rápido Aragorn en tono conciliador. Entendió que hablaba en serio y que se les estaban cerrando las puertas—. No es necesario lo que has dicho. Angela puede bloquearlos sin lastimarlos para que no revelen nada a nadie. Sólo Voldemort podría sobrepasar ese tipo de bloqueo y eso no ocurrirá porque los gemelos Weasley estarán protegidos por nosotros y los demás en Hogwarts.

»Yo te doy mi promesa solemne que ninguno de nosotros cuatro intentará averiguarlo en contra de la voluntad de ustedes —le aseguró mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Angela podría seguir con sus clases de Occlumancia con ellos para evitar cualquier otro problema. Ya te hemos dicho que sólo queremos ayudarlos.

Harry soltó la tensión que se había hecho presente en todo su cuerpo. Miró a Angela interrogándola sin palabras sobre lo que acababa de decir Aragorn, calmándose al verla asentir. Luego miró a Hermione y a Ron, sintiéndose aún mejor al ver que ellos también asintieron.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado, eran demasiadas presiones. Estaban muy agotados y, por qué no reconocerlo, asustados. Hubiese querido contarles todo, soltar un poco aquella presión que lo estaba ahogando, pero estaba seguro que no debía hacerlo. Él ya había decidido tiempo atrás que esa carga era sólo suya, compartida con sus dos mejores amigos y con la chica que tanto se esforzaba por ayudarlo basándose en una promesa a una madre muerta, la que había sido una de las mejores amigas de su mamá.

No pudo evitarlo, soltó un gran suspiro. Estaba cansado de todo aquello pero tenía que seguir. Al igual que Angela había hecho para superar sus pruebas, se aferró al recuerdo de sus padres sonriendo con él en el jardín de una casa que no reconocía antes de abrir los ojos.

—Entiendo. Se los agradezco. Lamento si he sido muy rudo antes pero no puedo permitir que más nadie se involucre —se disculpó Harry mirando a todos y cada uno de los seis adultos que tenía enfrente.

Todos notaron los gestos cansados del joven líder de un grupo, presionado con una responsabilidad demasiado grande.

—Creo que será mejor que descansen hasta finales de la tarde. Sólo haced vuestros equipajes —replicó Remus comprensivo—. Nosotros tenemos que terminar de ultimar los detalles de vuestro viaje a Hogwarts. Yo hablaré con Molly. Quisiera pedirles que a esa hora hablemos de todos modos un rato sobre vuestros entrenamientos mientras estáis en Hogwarts. ¿Está bien?

—Sí. Gracias. —le respondió Harry, que al soltar la tensión en su cuerpo sintió que ya no tenía fuerzas.

—Tomad otro poco de poción —les indicó Eowyn que con un movimiento de varita acercó seis vasos llenos de la misma a Remus, Nymph y los cuatro chicos—. Y permitan que les demos una transferencia de energía. Hoy el entrenamiento ha sido muy intenso.

Todos le obedecieron en silencio.

El retorno a La Madriguera fue demorado hasta media tarde, mientras recuperaban fuerzas. Dotty y Wykers les habían llevado el almuerzo a Grimmauld. Después de comer recostaron a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Angela. Aragorn hechizó a su sobrina para que tuviese un descanso profundo, pues la notó agitada aunque estaba dormida por el cansancio.

Nymph y Remus estuvieron ese rato, sentados en un mueble grande y cómodo frente a la chimenea, pero no subieron a la habitación. Estaban muy intranquilos para dormir, sobretodo Remus.

Arwen y Aragorn se sentaron cerca de ellos, abrazados, silenciosos, abatidos. Faramir estaba sentado esperando a Eowyn, que les llevó a todos chocolate caliente y se sentó con él.

—Aragorn, ¿Jessica también ha estado bajo ese tipo de entrenamientos? —preguntó Remus preocupado.

—Hasta hace un año que llegó al primer nivel de la etapa media —le respondió Aragorn, que entendía la preocupación de su amigo por su hija—. Sólo que Angela casi siempre estuvo presente y nunca permitió que la presionase nadie. Y la mayoría de los entrenamientos de Jessica fueron con nosotros cuatro.

»Ellas siempre han cuidado la una de la otra, Remus. Angela siempre se interponía cuando sentía que Jessica podía salir lastimada, saliendo muchas veces lastimada ella. Luego Jessica la curaba y discutía con nosotros. Es muy parecida a ti y no sólo en el físico. Muy tranquilos y equilibrados, pero cuando consideran que deben dar la batalla son de temer.

Nymph sonrió ante el comentario de Aragorn, asintiendo. Ella lo había acompañado ya en varias oportunidades mientras luchaban con mortífagos y la ferocidad de su novio en esos casos era de temer.

Remus seguía mirando absorto las llamas en la chimenea.

—Además a Jessica jamás podrán afectarla como lo han hecho con ella. Yo le enseñé a Angela cómo borrar los recuerdos más dolorosos cuando me lo pidió. Mientras yo me ocupaba de Chris & Chris lo hizo ella con tu hija —comentó Arwen con tono melancólico—. Y es Angela quien ha estado entrenándola desde hace un año. Jessica ha completado el nivel cinco de la etapa media, lo cual es bastante avanzado para su edad.

—¿Por qué no se los borraste a Angela? —preguntó con tristeza en la voz Remus.

—Porque ella jamás lo ha permitido. En el caso de recuerdos traumáticos es necesario el consentimiento de quien va a olvidar —le respondió Arwen con la voz quebrada—. Ahora sé que los recuerdos más terribles los ha sobrellevado ella, pero cuando la ayude se suponía que eran los otros tres chicos los más afectados.

—No entiendo porqué la vida se ha ensañado con Harry y Angela de esa manera, mucho menos porqué Albus los ha dejado encargados de terminar algo que, se puede ver en sus angustiados rostros, es peligroso y muy duro para ellos. —comentó Remus al cabo de un rato con la voz ronca y lejana.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es estar al pendiente y ayudarlos tanto como nos lo permitan. —replicó Faramir después de varios minutos de silencio en la sala.

Las tres parejas de adultos, tristes y cansados, pasaron el rato mirando abrazados el incesante bailoteo de las flamas en la chimenea.


	9. Viaje Regreso a Hogwarts

_Resumen: Las cinco parejas del E.D.H. hablan con el corazón. El Expreso de Hogwarts es atacado por Voldemort y los mortífagos._

_Nota: Las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo son: "Sueña", del cantante mexicano Luis Miguel, completa; "Te Necesito", del cantante puertorriqueño Chayanne, fragmento; "Tú y Yo" del cantante mexicano Emmanuel, fragmento; "Cuidarte el Alma", del cantante puertorriqueño Chayanne, completa. Está también una adaptación al fic de la canción "Abrázame muy Fuerte", del cantautor mexicano Juan Gabriel, completa, con pequeñas modificaciones en sus dos últimas estrofas._

_Una vez más esto es escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo he usado las letras de cinco canciones que me gustan mucho y se adaptan muy bien a lo que quería expresar en este capítulo del fic. No es un song fic._

_**El Viaje de Regreso a Hogwarts**_

El 31 de agosto a final de tarde Aragorn y Remus viajaron con Harry a Grimmauld. Inicialmente para coordinar con él como se llevarían a cabo los entrenamientos desde su regreso al colegio pero, aunque no se lo habían planteado antes al chico, también querían hablar con él del viaje a Hogwarts.

—Hemos pensado prácticas en Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y Magia Antigua cada quince días aquí con todo el E.D.H., en las habitaciones de la última planta de la mansión que hemos habilitado para ello —empezó Remus—. Uno de nosotros los buscaría el sábado a las nueve de la mañana y los devolvería a Hogwarts a las cinco de la tarde. Para evitar problemas con los demás alumnos ustedes serían convocados desde el primer día por el profesor Mithrandir a un curso especial para los diez mayores durante los días sábado, lo cual sería verdad la semana que permanecerían en Hogwarts. Con Chris & Chris la justificación sería otra.

—Como nuestro acuerdo dice que no les preguntaremos lo que harán en la Casa Flotante, ni cuánto tiempo estarán allí, esos fines de semana Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Remus y yo practicaremos con ustedes tan intenso y avanzado como veamos que ustedes soporten, a menos que tengas otra sugerencia. —siguió Aragorn.

—En nuestra próxima reunión evaluaremos Angela, Hermione y yo el grupo. Los dividiremos por niveles de magia y habilidad. Creo que saldrán tres grupos. Podríamos practicar por separado con ustedes. Nosotros en la Casa Flotante alternaríamos prácticas de estos grupos por separado con algunas con todos, para mantener la integración. Yo podría informarles con _Orión_ y _Moony_ cómo va cada grupo en cada materia el jueves a final de tarde, así podrían saber cómo estaremos para el sábado.

—Harry, ¿ya pensaron cómo van a compaginar la vida de Hogwarts con todo esto? —le preguntó Remus—. El colegio reabrirá con pocos alumnos, pero Luna y Ginny tiene que presentar pronto sus T.I.M.O.S. al igual que Jessica y Angela. Hemos hablado con la profesora McGonagall y, aunque tienen quince años, ella dará el justificativo al Ministerio para que puedan presentarlos. Jessica, si aprueba los T.I.M.O.S., quedará en el mismo curso que Ginny en la casa que le corresponda. Angela deberá presentar además los exámenes de tu curso y aprobarlos si quiere seguir contigo, Hermione, Ron y Neville, o en caso contrario tendrá que cursar con ellas. Y ustedes van a cursar el último año, que es bastante fuerte.

—Lo hablamos ayer en una reunión que tuvimos antes de regresar a Grimmauld. Mientras estemos en Hogwarts de día seremos estudiantes regulares, sólo iremos de noche a La Casa Flotante. Cuando lleguemos allí dejaremos de ser los estudiantes de Hogwarts para ser los miembros del E.D.H., con todo lo que eso implica para nosotros. Iremos allí al menos dos veces a la semana… Si en algún momento mientras estamos allá… Si Angela, Hermione, Ron y yo tenemos que emprender viaje por la misión les avisaremos a los otros que regresarán de inmediato a Hogwarts para avisarles a ustedes.

—Hermione y Ron son prefectos. Tú eres capitán del equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch. ¿Tomaron eso en cuenta? —insistió Remus.

—Sí, tío, ya te dije que de día seremos alumnos regulares.

—Entiende Harry. No queremos que se sobresaturen y se agoten —intervino Aragorn—. No queremos que se enfermen.

—No se preocupen, Hermione se encargará de no permitirlo. —les respondió el pelinegro recordando como los reñía por eso.

—Bien, eso se esperaría, aunque creo que con sus nuevas responsabilidades ella será la más estresada y deberán ser ahora ustedes quienes la apoyen. —comentó Remus sonriente, contento porque la conversación con el chico había fluido bien hasta allí.

—Sí. —asintió Harry sonriendo también.

Aún podía recordar el grito de felicidad de Hermione cuando vio llegar en su carta la insignia de premio anual, seguido de las lágrimas por no podérsela mostrar a sus padres y el abrazo de Ron consolándola.

Pasaron unos minutos en un silencio que se hacía pesado. Harry notó el cambio en el semblante de sus dos acompañantes.

—Harry, hay otra cosa que debemos hablar —Remus estaba preocupado, se removía nervioso en la silla. A Harry le pareció que no sabía como seguir con lo que tenía que decir—. Voldemort ha estado bastante inactivo desde el ataque a la casa de los Granger y, por como ocurrió, creo que lo tenían preparado con el de La Madriguera. Eso nos presenta casi ocho días de inactividad y nos parece muy mala señal.

—Están esperando un ataque al tren mañana, ¿verdad? Eso sería lógico. —les planteó el pelinegro muy serio y tenso.

—Sí, eso tememos. Pero es que hay un problema adicional, Harry —siguió Remus, que definitivamente estaba muy preocupado—. El ministro Scrimgeour no quería que se reabriese Hogwarts. Fue la presión del Consejo Escolar al ver que sus aurores no podían penetrar las defensas del colegio y el saber que tú volverías allí lo que lo hizo ceder, pues sabría donde ubicarte.

—Pero ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…? —Harry no entendía, pero sospechaba que la respuesta iba a ser desagradable, más cuando Remus levantó una mano para impedir que terminase la pregunta.

—Espera Harry. Por favor escúchame lo más tranquilo y sereno posible todo lo que voy a decirte y luego… —Remus tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando serenarse, lo más disimuladamente posible—. Tú no has querido servirle de estandarte al Ministro para decir que todo está bien y el profesor Dumbledore ha muerto. Esos dos factores han hecho temer a muchos en la comunidad mágica.

»La presencia de Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn como miembros de la Orden del Fénix ha sido decisiva en varios ataques. La protección en La Madriguera es conocida ahora. Esas dos noticias han tranquilizado a muchas personas en cuanto a enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts.

»El problema es que Scrimgeour nos ha impedido que establezcamos protecciones en el Hospital San Mungo o en el Ministerio de Magia como las que se pusieron en La Madriguera y ha dado la orden directa a los aurores para que todos estén mañana en alerta… pero en el Ministerio —Levantó de nuevo las manos al ver centellear las esmeraldas—. Él no va a proteger la estación. De hecho pareciera querer usarlos a ti y a los otros estudiantes de carnada para atraer a Voldemort a un ataque y sólo presentarse con los aurores cuando esto se dé para…

—¡¡¿QUÉ?!! —lo interrumpió Harry a gritos sin poder contenerse—. ¡¿Pero es que se ha vuelto loco?! Estará arriesgando la vida de muchas personas. —Se había puesto de pie sin darse cuenta, con los puños apretados.

—Por favor Harry, trata de mantener la calma y escucha lo que te queremos decir —Ante estas palabras de Remus se sentó de nuevo, aunque sus puños y su mandíbula seguían fuertemente apretados—. La mayoría de los aurores bajo su mando se han rebelado a esa orden con ese mismo argumento. Pero el Ministro ha alegado que no muchos alumnos y padres se presentarán, que los que lo hagan saben que se están arriesgando, que ellos cerrarán la trampa alrededor de Voldemort rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de hacer demasiado daño, y que en dado caso es preferible la vida de unos cuantos para salvar la de muchos.

»Esto ha generado muchos problemas en el cuerpo de aurores. De hecho Nymph, Kingsley, cuatro miembros de La Orden del Fénix que ustedes casi no conocen y otros tres que no pertenecen a nuestro grupo han renunciado. Han dicho que se presentarán mañana allí voluntarios. Esto no lo sabe casi nadie. Mañana se podría generar un gran caos si Voldemort ataca allí.

»Por otro lado… Molly quiere que ustedes viajen con trasladadores hechos por los del G.E.M.A. directo a la oficina de McGonagall mientras nosotros… La Orden del Fénix irá a la estación y viajará en el Expreso acompañando a los alumnos.

—Le tengo mucho aprecio a la señora Weasley —replicó Harry que apenas lograba contener la rabia—, pero se equivoca totalmente. El E.D.H. va a ir mañana a la estación, va a viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts con todos los otros alumnos y en caso de que a ese maldito se le ocurra aparecer en la estación, o en cualquier punto del trayecto, va a tener muchos problemas. No vamos a permitir que ese maniático nos arruine nuestras vidas. El viaje a Hogwarts en mi último año lo haré en tren igual que todos los años, con mis amigos y los que no lo son.

—Sabíamos que dirías eso, Harry, pero… Tal vez Molly tenga razón, tal vez se podría avisar a todos los alumnos para que llegasen al colegio por otra vía y… —Remus intentó sacarle esa idea de la cabeza al joven que quería como su sobrino.

—No hay tiempo suficiente para eso. Tú lo sabes, tío. Si eso fuese posible ya la profesora McGonagall lo hubiese hecho. —lo interrumpió Harry.

—Eso es cierto, Harry —intervino Aragorn preocupado por las respuestas que había dado el chico—. Pero Fred y George no van a estudiar este año, Chris & Chris son muy pequeños y los demás no están preparados para una batalla. Tienes que entender que estemos preocupados por ustedes.

—Lo entiendo. Pero creo que ustedes también entienden mi posición. Conozco la respuesta que todos y cada uno de ellos dará. Todos estarán allí.

—Hay otro problema, Harry. Scrimgeour está seguro que atacará en la estación. No ha hecho ningún plan para la posibilidad de un ataque durante el viaje. Y después del escudo que puso Voldemort alrededor del sitio donde vivías con tus tíos el día de tu cumpleaños… Podría dejar incomunicado el tren mientras lo ataque. Podrían no llegar refuerzos. —le explicó Remus con evidentes muestras de molestia y preocupación.

—Entonces lo que tenemos que preparar es un plan conjunto de defensa del Expreso de Hogwarts entre La Orden del Fénix y el E.D.H., sin tomar en cuenta al Ministerio —les dijo Harry muy serio. Estaba intentando formar un plan de acción rápido en su cabeza—. Si el Ministro se presenta con sus hombres será bienvenido, pero no podemos atarnos de manos a esperar qué hace o deja de hacer.

—Señor Potter —Remus al ver que no podían convencerlo intentó ponerse firme—, ninguno de nosotros quiere que ustedes intervengan. Entiéndalo. Nuestra intención al contarle esto fue para que supiese la razón por la que viajarán por trasladador. No queríamos ocultarle la verdad, no una vez más, pero no les vamos a permitir…

—Creo que es usted quien no lo entiende, señor Lupin —lo interrumpió Harry bruscamente poniéndose de pie. Le había dolido demasiado la forma en que lo había tratado—. La decisión ya está tomada. El E.D.H. viajará mañana en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Y como ya veo que no hay acuerdo posible mucho me temo que esta reunión ha terminado.

—¡Harry espera! —exclamó Aragorn intentando detenerlo, habiéndose levantado él y Remus al igual que el chico—. Por favor, no tomes una decisión apresurada. Vamos a hablarlo con cada uno de los grupos y nos reunimos de nuevo en una hora. Por favor.

—Muy bien, señor Aragorn. Aquí en una hora estaremos todos. Para que no piensen que es mi decisión cada uno de los que vengan hablará. Hasta luego. —dicho lo cual Harry desapareció rumbo a La Madriguera frente a las carpas, donde los demás lo esperaban.

—Molly no estaba de acuerdo en que les dijésemos la verdad, pero estoy casi seguro que se hubiesen enterado —le comentó Remus a su acompañante cayendo abatido a la silla en la que tan sólo un rato antes había conversado tranquilo con Harry—. No puedo permitir que vayan allí mañana, Aragorn, y no sé como evitarlo.

—De hecho, Remus, Eowyn sospechaba esta mañana que Angela ya sabía algo —le contó Aragorn muy preocupado, sentándose junto a él—. Arwen también alcanzó a percibirlo al poco de llegar Nymph para venir al entrenamiento acá, pero ella se cerró cuando se dio cuenta que nos acercábamos. Si la percepción de ellas es correcta, estoy casi seguro que Angela sólo estaba esperando que Harry regresase de esta reunión para hablar con él. Por eso te apoyé para que lo hablases con el chico. Por lo menos ahora sabemos sus intenciones y ellos las nuestras. Hablemos con los otros, debemos conseguir la manera de persuadirlos.

—¿Crees que lo lograremos? —le preguntó Remus con poca convicción en la voz.

—¡¿Con lo que hemos visto que son capaces de hacer?! —exclamó Aragorn con tono casi desesperado. Suspiró—. Pero tenemos que intentarlo. Vamos, busquemos refuerzos.

Los dos hombres se aparecieron frente a la puerta de la casa, con la preocupación claramente reflejada en sus rostros. Tomaron aire y entraron. Adentro los esperaban Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir. El resto de La Orden del Fénix se les uniría al día siguiente a las diez y media de la mañana en King's Cross.

* * *

—Harry, ¿por qué traes esa cara? —le preguntó Jessica intrigada.

Angela, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, que lo habían estado percibiendo agitado, no se sorprendieron.

—Vamos adentro. Tenemos reunión con los de La Orden del Fénix en una hora —respondió Harry muy serio tomando la mano de Ginny pero sin mirarla directamente—. Tenemos mucho que hablar y poco tiempo aquí. Hermione, sella e insonoriza la carpa. Vamos a la Casa Flotante, quiero tener tranquilidad en cuanto al tiempo.

Todos le obedecieron sin hacer cuestionamientos. En unos minutos estaban todos sentados en la salita de la casa de las gemelas. Harry les contó toda la conversación con Remus y Aragorn con lujo de detalles.

—… Me atreví a hablar en nombre de todos porque ya ustedes me habían dado su opinión antes sobre ir a una batalla. La diferencia es que habíamos pensado que los de La Orden del Fénix no estarían al tanto y que usaríamos el equipo para que no nos identificasen. Pero si asistimos en esta ocasión será a la vista de todos y sin el equipo. Además que estaríamos en contra de sus voluntades. Por otro lado Christine, Christopher, Jessica, Angela, Luna y Ginny son menores de edad.

Angela se puso en pie, fue hasta la mesa que estaba al fondo de la sala y ante la vista sorprendida de todos, al pasar su brazo sobre la misma, se conformó un mapa de Inglaterra donde se podía ver una línea rojo oscuro atravesándolo, uno de sus puntos extremos estaba evidentemente en Londres, el otro se perdía en una neblina hacia el norte de la isla. Cuando lo vio listo levantó la vista hacia sus compañeros.

—Yo ya he tomado mi decisión —su voz era firme. Se quedó mirando a Chris & Chris fijamente—. Bien saben que legalmente sus tutores ahora son Remus Lupin y Aragorn White. Ellos no estarán de acuerdo en que vayan, Jessica estoy segura que tampoco lo quiere, sin embargo yo sí los quiero allí.

Esto asombró a todos, especialmente a la chica de ojos miel que se levantó de golpe.

—Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo Angela? —la increpó molesta.

—Lo que has oído. Yo los quiero allí siguiendo un plan de acción y no apareciéndose por su cuenta, poniéndose en peligro ellos y arriesgando las vidas de otros, porque estoy convencida que será imposible evitar que lleguen allí y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. —le respondió con la misma voz firme y serena.

Aquello desarmó totalmente a Jessica. Ella sabía que era cierto.

Christine y Christopher miraron primero a Angela, luego a Jessica, después entre ellos y en un acuerdo mudo asintieron. Siempre se habían podido comunicar sin palabras, con sólo mirarse a los ojos. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia Angela con paso decidido.

Harry se puso en pie inmediatamente para acompañarlos, un minuto después todos los restantes miembros del E.D.H., incluida Jessica, se acercaron a la mesa. Harry miró interrogante a los gemelos Weasley. Iba a preguntarles pero ellos no le dieron tiempo de hacerlo.

—No creerás cuñadito…

—… que el hecho de no ser…

—… actualmente alumnos…

—… de Hogwarts…

—… nos va a impedir ir, ¿verdad?

Harry les sonrió. Ya los doce estaban alrededor de la mesa con aquel extraño mapa entre ellos.

—Harry, yo difiero del Ministro —comenzó Angela—. Voldemort no atacará en la estación en King's Cross porque como estratega sabe que allí llegarían refuerzos pronto. El golpe a magos y muggles sería grande, en eso tiene razón Scrimgeour. Pero si lo que quiere es debilitar la fe de los magos atacará a sus hijos, especialmente los de aquellos que se atreven a enviarlos a Hogwarts. Ese es un desafío que él, estoy segura, no está dispuesto a tolerar.

—Esta es la ruta aproximada que sigue el Expreso de Hogwarts —les empezó a indicar Jessica—. La hemos averiguado después de varios viajes en el tren desde Hogwarts a Londres y de regreso —Ante la mirada interrogante de ocho chicos, Jessica puso una expresión traviesa—. Herencia de Merodeador. —afirmó. Luego se encogió de hombros como una niña atrapada en una travesura ante la risa de todos, especialmente de Fred.

—Obviamente al ser Hogwarts un lugar inmarcable no podemos ver el último tramo ni mucho menos el final de la ruta —continuó Angela—. Pero esto nos dará una muy buena idea, o por lo menos eso espero… Nosotros hemos… Pues… Nosotros…

—Lo que Angela intenta decirles…

—… mientras está totalmente ruborizada…

—… buscando palabras para sonar…

—… seria y formal…

—… es que hace tres años…

—… nos fuimos los cuatro de paseo…

—… turístico hasta la estación en Londres…

—… caminando las vías del tren.

—Nos tomó dos semanas…

—… ir y volver…

—… pero fue muy divertido. —terminaron a coro Chris & Chris.

—Me parece que no se aburrían tanto en las vacaciones como nos habías dicho, Angela. —comentó Harry con picardía. Ante esto en las caras de las primas se hubiese podido cocinar.

—En base a eso —siguió la chica de pelo negro intentando sonar seria— he marcado los puntos en que el Expreso podría ser atacado, por estar lejos de poblados y en lugares en que el acceso podría ser complicado pero con suficiente espacio para actuar alguien que quiera atacar. Los dos puntos que me parecen más peligrosos son éste, después de pasar cerca de Nottingham, y éste cerca de York. Podría, por supuesto, estar totalmente equivocada.

Harry se quedó mirándola fijamente. La forma en que acababa de hablar y moverse… Definitivamente aquella chica era nieta de Albus Dumbledore. Sintió un halo de añoranza de su querido director y esto le imprimió más fuerzas a su decisión: hacer cuanto estuviese a su alcance para que no lastimasen a nadie en ese viaje.

—¿Puedes mostrarnos la ruta completa del tren? —pidió Harry—. Como ustedes la vieron en su… excursión. No es que desconfíe de tus apreciaciones, pero creo que tal vez los demás podamos ver algo que se te haya escapado.

Angela se giró hacia la pared blanca que tenían atrás de ellos con el ceño fruncido, concentrada.

—Sí, creo que sí… Jessica ubícate de aquél lado, Christine y Christopher sentados en el piso allí y allí —les empezó a indicar Angela a los chicos. Una vez que se ubicaron donde ella les indicó les explicó lo que harían—. Muy bien, van a tocar la pared, cerrar los ojos y traer a su mente todos los recuerdos de lo que vimos, oímos y sentimos en aquella excursión —Luego se giró hacia Ron—. Ahora te voy a presentar mi versión de un cine —le planteó sonriendo ampliamente—, sólo que bastante mejorada.

»Hermione una vez que comience tú vas a tener… algo así como el control remoto de un televisor. Podrás atrasar o avanzar en nuestros recuerdos con tu varita apuntada hacia la pared. Voy a enfocarme totalmente en esto para que salga bien. No es peligroso ni me va a agotar —añadió rápidamente interrumpiendo a Harry que ya iba a protestar—. Es sólo que tengo que estar totalmente concentrada para mezclar las vivencias de los cuatro y que ustedes las puedan ver. Será algo similar a lo que hace un pensadero pero uniendo lo de los cuatro y ampliándolo. Eso sí, no deben preguntarnos nada ni distraernos o nos ocasionarán una jaqueca terrible. ¿Está bien?

—¿Seguro no te afectará mientras no los interrumpamos? —preguntó Harry con preocupación.

—Seguro. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. —le respondió Angela.

—Nosotros podemos dar fe de ello. —apoyó Jessica.

—Aunque no le guste. —aclaró Christopher con picardía.

—Así fue que logramos que nos sacase a este paseo. —completó Christine.

Angela miraba al pequeño con el ceño fruncido. Harry al verlos y oírlos sonrió y asintió en aceptación.

Lo que pasó cinco minutos después fue asombroso para ocho chicos, aunque tenían años viendo hacer magia. Toda la iluminación a su alrededor disminuyó al apagarse la mayoría de las velas, quedando rodeados de una muy tenue luz.

La sombra que ahora veían en lugar de Angela se aproximó a la pared y extendió su mano hacia ella. Al tocarla la pared se llenó con la imagen y los sonidos de la despedida del tren en Hogsmeade, tres años atrás, cuando Harry regresaba a casa de sus tíos, feliz de haber conocido a su padrino y haberse enterado sobre la verdad de lo ocurrido, aunque triste por no haberse podido ir a vivir con él.

Cuando Harry hizo un intento por tocar a Hagrid se dio cuenta de algo: ya no estaban mirando una pared con una imagen, estaban dentro de ese recuerdo, rodeados de todo lo que había en Hogsmeade.

Parados al lado de Hagrid estaban cuatro chicos, una de las dos figuras más altas llevaba un morral que se veía pesado, los otros tres llevaban morrales más pequeños. Bajaron hacia los rieles del ferrocarril, voltearon a ver a Hagrid se despidieron con una sonrisa y se dieron la vuelta, aunque el semigigante lógicamente no los veía.

Angela llevaba el bulto pesado, Jessica, Chris & Chris los más livianos. Los cuatro lucían listos para una aventura, asustados, nerviosos y felices a un mismo tiempo. Los dos más pequeños, que rondaban los ocho años, se pusieron al frente. Las dos chicas de doce años iban atrás pidiéndoles que no corriesen.

Los chicos del E.D.H. pasaron inmersos en los recuerdos de aquel paseo las siguientes horas. Cuando los viajeros se detenían a dormir o los dos más pequeños a jugar "la película" era adelantada por Hermione, que aunque también estaba disfrutando se esforzaba en recordar porqué estaban allí y que el tiempo era un límite.

Cinco horas después Angela se detuvo una hora para que todos comieran. Cinco horas después se detuvo nuevamente. Hermione y ella hicieron números durante la primer comida. Esta vez sólo podían estar allí un día y veintiún horas, para llegar con un margen de diez minutos a La Madriguera. Una hora para "desayuno" y charlar, cinco horas de viaje, otra hora para "almuerzo", cinco horas para terminar de ver el viaje, una hora para "cenar", seis para dormir, una hora para "desayunar", dos horas para ver las rondas que Hermione y Ron habían hecho como prefectos los dos últimos años y memorizar el tren por dentro. Eso les dejaba un margen de cuatro horas para definir el plan de acción.

Harry en la primera comida ayudó a Hermione y Angela a planificar aquél horario, mientras Chris & Chris divertían a todos contando las bromas que, junto a Jessica, le habían hecho a "la guardiana regañona" y Hermione no los dejaba ver. Sin embargo el chico de ojos verdes no habló en las otras comidas con nadie. Se concentró en jugar con su novia, mimarla y reírse con ella.

Ginny estaba feliz. George, en cambio, notó que Angela los miraba desde lejos con una sombra en la mirada.

La "segunda noche" en La Casa Flotante, después de ver los recuerdos de todo el viaje, sólo lograron dormir las seis horas los niños Brown. Jessica se había asegurado de ello dándoles un poco de poción para dormir oculta en la leche, sin decirles nada a los otros. Angela por su lado había insonorizado y sellado las habitaciones de los niños, también sin decirles a los demás.

Ginny y Harry se fueron al fondo del huerto, debajo de los árboles, tomados de la mano. Él se recostó a un árbol y ella se sentó apoyada en él, con su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, un poco más abajo del hombro izquierdo para poder mirarlo. Las esmeraldas refulgían llenas de amor y… algo más.

Ella no quería saber qué significaba. Tenía miedo. Sus ojos esmeraldas le gritaban lo que él sentía, el amor en su corazón, pero también el debate en su mente… Él podía pensar de nuevo en apartarla, por no herirla, pero ella no lo soportaría, lo amaba demasiado.

—Mi hermosa pelirroja…

Ella rápidamente lo besó. No quería dejarlo hablar, no quería que la apartase de nuevo cuando los dos se amaban tanto.

Cuando se separaron él vio en sus ojos el temor y sonrió. No era esa su intención. Jamás lo hubiese intentado de nuevo, su propio corazón no lo hubiese soportado. Sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. Al ver que asustada se negaba a abrirlo, sonrió de nuevo, lo abrió y se lo mostró, empezando a cantarle suavemente al oído.

_Cuando tú estas conmigo_

_es cuando yo digo_

_que valió la pena_

_todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido_

_No sé si es un sueño aún_

_o es una realidad_

_pero cuando estoy contigo_

_es cuando digo_

_que este amor que siento_

_es porque tú lo has merecido_

_Con decirte amor_

_que otra vez he amanecido_

_llorando de felicidad_

_a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo_

_nada es como ayer_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa_

_y él nunca perdona_

_Ha hecho estragos en mi gente_

_como en mil personas_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo_

_y muy cruel amigo_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es oro_

_si tú estás conmigo_

_Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte_

_y más fuerte que nunca_

_siempre abrázame_

_Hoy que tú estás conmigo_

_yo no sé si está pasando el tiempo_

_o tú lo has detenido_

_Así quiero estar por siempre_

_aprovecho que estás tú conmigo_

_te doy gracias por cada momento_

_mi vivir_

_Tú cuando mires para el cielo_

_por cada estrella que aparezca_

_amor es un te quiero_

_Abrázame que el tiempo hiere_

_y el cielo es testigo_

_que el tiempo es cruel_

_y a nadie quiere_

_por eso te digo_

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor_

_mantenme así a tu lado_

_yo quiero agradecerte amor_

_todo lo que me has dado_

_Quiero poder tenerte_

_de una forma u otra a diario_

_Amor yo nunca del dolor_

_he sido partidario_

_Pero a mí me tocó sufrir_

_cada vez que confié y creí_

_en quienes me quisieron_

_y dieron su vida por mí_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa_

_y ese no se detiene_

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor_

_que el tiempo en contra tienes_

_Abrázame que la muerte perdona_

_pero el tiempo a ninguno_

_Abrázame que no me importa_

_saber quien es el último_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa_

_y él nunca perdona_

_Ha hecho estragos en mi gente_

_como en mil personas_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo_

_y muy cruel amigo_

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor_

Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos se arrodilló y se abrazó muy fuerte a él. Lo miró a los ojos, le sonrió, se los cerró suavemente con sus manos y le sujetó delicadamente la cabeza entre sus manos. Se acercó suavemente a la cicatriz en forma de rayo y le dio un cálido beso que hizo que él se estremeciese. Luego bajó hasta sus ojos cerrados y le dio un beso en cada párpado, en la punta de la nariz, en sus mejillas y finalizó en su boca.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos. Brillaban de amor, las lágrimas bañando sus rostros. Ella secó las lágrimas de los rostros de los dos, con suavidad. Luego lo movió hasta acomodarse ella contra el árbol, acunándolo a él en su pecho. Lo abrazó muy fuerte para brindarle su amor a través del gesto que él le había pedido a través de aquella canción, dándole suaves besos en la cabeza y cantándole suavemente en susurros:

_Sueña, con un mañana_

_un mundo nuevo, debe llegar_

_Ten fe, es muy posible_

_si tú estás decidido_

_Sueña, que no existen fronteras_

_y amor sin barreras_

_no mires atrás_

_Vive con la emoción_

_de volver a sentir, a vivir la paz_

_Siembra en tu camino_

_un nuevo destino_

_y el sol brillará_

_Donde las almas se unan en luz_

_la bondad y el amor renacerán_

_Y el día que encontremos_

_ese sueño cambiarás_

_no habrá nadie que destruya_

_de tu alma la verdad_

_Sueña que no existen fronteras_

_y amor sin barreras_

_no mires atrás_

_Ten fe, es muy posible_

_si tú estás decidido_

_Sueña, con un mundo distinto_

_donde todos los días_

_el sol brillará_

_Donde las almas se unan en luz_

_la bondad y el amor renacerán_

_Sueña, sueña tú_

_Sueña_

Lo acunó hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, transmitiéndose amor y esperanza.

* * *

Hermione y Ron se habían reunido bajo el manzano, abrazados. Él la acunaba en sus brazos, escuchándola atentamente mientras ella le mostraba las estrellas que podían verse desde allí, sus nombres, las constelaciones y… Pero el pelirrojo estaba perdido en sus ojos marrones, mirándola. Sólo oía algunas de las cosas que ella le decía. La castaña lo notó y guardó silencio unos minutos. Veía algo distinto en su mirada.

—Ron, ¿qué pasa?

Pero él no le respondió, no directamente. Acercó su boca a la de ella y le dio un suave beso. Al separarse empezó a cantarle suavemente, con la voz queda.

_Tengo un secreto que contar_

_y te lo digo sólo a ti_

_no lo puedo ya guardar_

_Es una nueva sensación_

_que descontrola mi pasión_

_me pregunto ¿Qué será?_

_Todo parece nuevo_

_y siento volar_

_mirando el brillo de tus ojos_

_Es un presentimiento_

_un golpe de paz_

_viviendo juntos en un sueño_

_Necesito tu querer_

_porque mi piel_

_necesita sentir tu calor_

_Necesito tu querer_

_porque mi vida_

_no puede vivir_

_si no tiene tu amor_

—Ron. —susurró la castaña, visiblemente emocionada.

—Hermione, he sido un tonto. Te he amado siempre. Inclusive antes de conocerte ya sentía que estabas allí, en algún lugar del mundo, haciendo posible que yo viviese. Pero me tomó seis años que mi cerebro entendiese lo que mi corazón sentía por ti, y ahora… yo…

Guardó silencio. Mirándola fijamente la acomodó suavemente recostada en el árbol y se arrodilló frente a ella. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar. Ella se sentó muy recta, nerviosa. Temblaba de la emoción, todo su ser vibraba con intensidad.

—Hermione Granger —Tomó aire. Estaba muy nervioso pero no lo dejaría pasar de nuevo. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero sabía que era el momento adecuado para ello. Ubicó su propia varita sobre la palma abierta de su mano apuntando hacia él y extendió el brazo hacia ella—, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí, Ron Weasley, sí quiero. —le respondió feliz, tomando la varita que él le ofrecía, abrazándolo y besándolo en la boca apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron él hizo aparecer con su varita, que ella le había devuelto al separarse del beso, un gran ramo con magnolias blancas y una cajita.

—Hermione, recibe estas flores y este anillo. No podemos celebrar nuestra boda hasta que cumplamos con la promesa que le hicimos a Harry de ayudarlo, pero…

La castaña posó dos de sus dedos con suavidad sobre los labios de su novio, que estaba muy rojo. Tomó la cajita y la abrió, al ver el anillo se sorprendió mucho.

—¿Cómo…? —No pudo terminar, sentía que la voz no salía de sus labios.

—Angela lo consiguió en la casa de tus padres el día que… —le pidió perdón con la mirada—. Estaba buscando unos papeles que le pidió el abogado para… La caja tenía una nota pegada con mi nombre. Tómala.

La castaña tomó el papel que el pelirrojo le extendía. Con manos temblorosas la abrió. Al leerla sonrió mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

_Ronald Weasley_

_Estamos muy felices porque has llevado al corazón de nuestra hija la alegría de vivir enamorada._

_Si esta caja ha llegado a tus manos es porque ambos han reconocido lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Por eso hemos decidido hacértela llegar. Estamos seguros que pensarán en formalizar su relación pronto, pero no se apresuren, disfruten su noviazgo._

_Este anillo ha estado en la familia de los Granger por generaciones. No sabemos cómo son las bodas entre los magos pero te agradeceremos enormemente que lo pongas en su mano derecha el día que decidan casarse._

_Siempre la hemos querido y cuidado mucho, confiamos en que desde ahora tú lo harás._

_Jane y Henry Granger_

—La carta dice que lo ponga en tu mano el día que nos casemos y así lo haré, pero quería que la leyeras y lo guardases desde ahora contigo hasta el día en que podamos celebrar nuestra boda.

—Te amo.

Los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Luego se quedaron allí abrazados, en silencio, ella recostada sobre el pecho de él, con el ramo de magnolias y la cajita con el anillo sobre su regazo, mirando las estrellas. Vieron dos estrellas brillar intensamente y sintieron en sus corazones que los señores Granger les habían sonreído. El pelirrojo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos a dormir, mi amor, debemos descansar.

La castaña asintió y se dejó llevar por él.

* * *

Luna y Neville se sentaron en el huerto cerca de las verduras, el uno al lado del otro muy nerviosos. El chico sentía que se perdía en aquellos ojos plateados, que lo miraban fijamente, grandes, con aquellas cejas muy claras, su pelo tan rubio enmarcando aquél rostro que lo tenía hechizado.

Ella miraba aquellos ojos marrones que le recordaban tanto a su mamá, no porque los tuviese así (la hija era ahora muy parecida a la joven señora Lovegood con sus ojos plateados) sino porque sólo su mamá la había mirado con el amor que aquellos ojos le mostraban.

Su papá la quería, pero debido a la muerte temprana de su esposa y lo mucho que había empezado la chica a parecérsele siempre había melancolía en su mirada las pocas veces que últimamente él se atrevía a mirarla directamente. El señor Lovegood generalmente hablaba con ella sin cesar, pero sin verla a los ojos.

—Neville, ¿pudo ayudarte Angela a averiguar algo de lo que hablamos? —le preguntó la chica, intentando sacarse aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—Sí —le respondió él. La miraba sonriendo ampliamente. No podía evitarlo—. Tenías razón. Ella me ha confirmado que me hicieron olvidar lo de mis papás, que yo estuve presente. Parece que hicieron el hechizo mal y yo era muy pequeño, es por eso que soy tan olvidadizo y se me hace más difícil concentrarme.

—Eso ya me lo habías contado. Pero no conseguimos nada en la biblioteca para revertir… el daño… Aunque en realidad… yo no veo que tú… A mí me gusta como eres. —dijo ruborizada.

Podía ser muy franca con todos en cualquier tipo de situación, desde las más vergonzosas hasta las más atemorizantes, sin mostrar ninguna expresión especial en su rostro. También creía en muchas cosas que su papá investigaba, aunque los demás pensasen que sólo eran disparates, y decirlas sin sentirse extraña. Pero desde que había empezado a hablar con Neville, después de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio, había perdido poco a poco su facilidad para flotar en el mundo de su cabeza, el que creó cuando vio morir a su mamá.

Empezaron hablando de las reuniones del E.D., lo mucho que las extrañaban. Se veían luego en la biblioteca donde ella lo ayudaba con sus tareas. También siguieron reuniéndose a solas para practicar hechizos. Como siempre veían a alguien rondando cerca del Cuarto de los Menesteres y no querían que los viesen usaban un cuarto aislado que ella había descubierto, cerca de la lechucería.

Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo para ir allí Neville alegó que no quería perder el ritmo que había logrado, Luna que necesitaba mantener la práctica ya que la teoría se le daba bien. La verdad era que no querían volver a su soledad, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

Fue en esas reuniones, tan frecuentes, que ella le contó su infancia con su mamá y el accidente en que había muerto. El chico le contó que lo había criado su abuela y la verdad sobre sus padres, así como el reproche que quien lo crió le había hecho en San Mungo el día que se consiguieron allí al trío de Gryffindors.

Luna lo escuchó atentamente, en silencio, después con su peculiar franqueza le había dicho:

—_Tú nunca te has avergonzado de ellos, los quieres mucho. No lo habías contado porque quieres protegerlos de las miradas de lástima._

Neville la había mirado asombrado y asentido.

Desde ese día él era muy abierto para hablar, riéndose también con mucha franqueza de lo que Luna le contaba algunas veces sin sentirse apenado porque sabía que a ella no le molestaba, mientras le preguntaba con sinceridad sobre otras cosas.

La rubia había conseguido alguien que la escuchaba atentamente, sin retarla como la castaña, o pensar que estaba loca como los pelirrojos. Sólo el pelinegro la había mirado con sorpresa e incredulidad, pero cariño también, cuando hablaba de su mundo. Neville era distinto, él era dulce y sincero, y ella apreciaba mucho eso.

Pero fue al llegar allí, a esa casa donde los había llevado la chica de ojos miel, que se habían empezado a comprender de una manera muy especial. Primero desarrollaron una compenetración muy especial entre ellos y con los niños Brown. Luego empezaron a reunirse a solas en aquél lugar del huerto, pero no para estudiar o practicar, ni siquiera hablaban mucho con sus bocas, sus ojos eran ahora quienes le mostraban a su acompañante sus almas. Inclusive se habían dado unos tímidos besos en las mejillas.

Después de casi quince minutos, en que los dos se habían perdido en los ojos del otro, Neville recordó lo que ella le había dicho.

—Gracias… Tú también me gustas mucho… —se le salió casi sin pensarlo. La vio sonrojarse mientras sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Decidió que era mejor cambiar la conversación rápidamente—. Angela me ha dicho que ella puede ayudarme, pero… —Aunque tal vez no había escogido precisamente un tema adecuado.

—¿Pero? —inquirió la rubia mirándolo atenta.

—Ella… Tú… Yo… Ella dice…

—No te estoy entendiendo, Neville. —Era mentira. Sospechaba lo que quería decir pero necesitaba oírlo. No se sentía con el valor suficiente para decirlo ella.

—Tú… —El chico sacó a flote su valor, el que lo había puesto en su casa—. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Luna, y… —No pudo seguir.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Neville. —afirmó la rubia con sus plateados ojos brillando de alegría.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó el chico nervioso pero feliz.

—Sí, sí quiero.

Los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un tímido beso en la boca. Luego él la atrajo a su lado, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros. La recostó a su lado, jugueteando ella con los dedos de su otra mano en silencio.

—Neville, ¿qué te dijo Angela? —retomó la conversación la rubia casi diez minutos después.

—Creo que ella había percibido nuestros sentimientos. Me dijo que con tu ayuda ella puede usar uno de sus dones como Dunedain para revertir el hechizo con sus secuelas, pero… Yo recordaría todo lo ocurrido el día en que atacaron a mis padres —Luna apretó suavemente su mano libre entre las suyas—. Aunque también me aseguró que luego me ayudaría a olvidarlo de nuevo si yo quería, sin dejarme secuelas.

—Lo que en realidad te asusta no es recordarlo, es tener que tomar esa decisión después porque sería olvidar algo de ellos. —afirmó la chica con su voz serena.

—Sí.

Permanecieron en silencio otro rato. Empezó a soplar una suave brisa, un poco fría. Al sentir a la chica temblando un poco, él se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta que tenía, apoyó a su novia en su pecho y le puso el abrigo sobre sus brazos. Al hacerlo vio el pequeño trozo de pergamino que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos.

—Gracias Neville.

—Luna, yo… yo quiero decirte…Tú… Yo… yo he escrito algo… ¿Te gustaría que te lo leyese?

—Sí.

—Es un poco…

—Quiero oírlo. Estoy segura que será especial, porque tú lo eres.

Neville tomó aire, puso el pergamino frente a la chica y empezó a cantarle suavemente al oído los versos de la canción que tanto le gustaba porque le recordaba a ella.

_Tú y yo, un tramo de imágenes_

_tú y yo, una simple fórmula_

_tú y yo, caminan las hadas_

_de aquí para allá_

_Tú y yo, un nido de pájaros_

_tú y yo, llegando el silencio_

_tú y yo, se forma una página_

_tú y yo, haciendo una fábula_

_Tú y yo, jugamos a un verso_

_sin comas, sin reglas,_

_sin tiempos ni acentos_

_dejamos la noche crecer_

_comienzan los besos_

_a hacer un intento_

_la luna es más grande que ayer_

_Se hunden mis manos_

_a cada momento_

_encuentro una flor, eres tú_

_Te siento tan cerca_

_te siento tan dentro_

_te miro en un rayo de luz_

_Tú y yo, la flor y la fábula_

_tú y yo, el nido de un águila_

_tú y yo, una simple fábula_

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó tímido.

Luna se giró y le dio un beso apasionado, el primero para ambos. No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Se quedaron allí jugueteando, dándose los besos y las caricias que no se habían atrevido hasta ahora, pero pasada una hora se fueron a dormir. Sabían que debían descansar para lo que les esperaba en El Expreso, aunque ahora llevaban en sus mentes y corazones una fuerte razón para salir con bien.

* * *

La chica de pelo negro fue hacia el rosal en el jardín, seguida de George, se sentaron juntos bajo el árbol que había allí.

—Angela, hay algo que he querido comentarte desde ayer pero tú no quisiste que nos viéramos.

—¿Sí? Es que no me sentía bien, perdóname. ¿Qué me querías comentar?

—¿No te sentías bien? —le preguntó de inmediato preocupado—. Tal vez sea mejor…

—No George, estoy bien. Ya estoy restablecida, no es eso… Pero… No puedo evitar a veces recordar… —Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos verdes.

—Ven acá. —le indicó el pelirrojo abrazándola con ternura.

—Lo siento. Yo sé que no debo ponerme así —se disculpó la chica con la voz ronca, intentando controlarse—. Sé que debo ser fuerte, pero…

—Shhh. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te quería comentar algo? —decidió cambiarle el tema rápidamente.

Sólo él la había hecho sonreír en varias oportunidades. Había logrado en sus reuniones furtivas aprender a conocerla lo suficiente para hacer aflorar su espíritu alegre, el que mantenía oculto bajo la máscara de "madre responsable".

—Sí.

—Desde que Chris & Chris nos contaron cómo lograron que los sacases a "la excursión" he querido felicitarte. —Ella se sonrojó rápidamente a lo que él se sonrió.

—¿Felicitarme?

—Sí. Por la forma tan brillante en que lograste que ellos te pidieran lo que tú querías hacer pero no te atrevías a plantear.

—No sé de qué hablas. —evadió esquivándole la mirada, con sus ojos grises mirando las rosas, muy roja. El pelirrojo difícilmente contenía la risa, la había atrapado.

—Sí, sí lo sabes. Para mí decirle a alguien como Christopher: _"La única manera en que me hagas prometerte el llevarte a pasear el recorrido del tren a pie, es que nos obedezcas sin protestar a Jessica y a mí desde hoy hasta que salga el Expreso"_ fue eso —Sonrió al verla tragar saliva—. Más aún cuando él no te había planteado el salir a pasear de esa manera. Según lo que nos contaron los niños lo que te pedían era salir, que les prometieses que los dejarías ir con los señores Arwen y Aragorn a Londres.

—Yo… —susurró la chica. La había atrapado.

Al verla así George no pudo contener más la risa. Ella, totalmente avergonzada, intentó escaparse. Pero él corrió para atraparla y cayeron los dos al piso. Allí el pelirrojo empezó a hacerle cosquillas, obligándola a reírse sin parar, hasta que se detuvo al verla sacar una banderita blanca con su varita. La ayudó a sentarse con mucho cuidado y ternura. Se preocupó al notar que respiraba agitada con una mano en el pecho.

—Perdóname Angela, he sido un tonto. Yo no debí… —Pero ella no lo dejó seguir. Le tapó la boca suavemente con su mano.

—Gracias… George… Eres… Te quiero mucho… — le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó rápidamente, sonriente.

Ahora era él quien estaba sonrojado y nervioso, paralizado por la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que ella le daba un beso. Era muy tímida. Siempre jugaban, él la había abrazado ya varias veces, también la había besado en la frente y mejillas un par de veces, pero siempre había ido despacio. La notaba temerosa y no la había querido presionar.

—Alcánzame si puedes. —lo retó ella corriendo hacia los árboles que rodeaban la casa. Se los conocía perfectamente.

—Eso es trampa. —le respondió él corriendo tras ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Cada vez que intentaba atraparla ella lograba esquivarlo. Cuando notó que irremediablemente la atraparía le arrojó hojas secas del piso con su varita, riéndose al verlo con su pelo y sus ropas cubiertos de polvo y pequeñas hojitas.

—¡Ah! Muy bien, pequeña pícara, tú así lo has querido. —sentenció George. Tomó su varita e hizo aparecer una gran cantidad de pétalos de flores sobre ella.

Ella se quedó viéndolos caer, rodeándola. Empezó a girar lentamente con los brazos abiertos y la cara hacia arriba. En su rostro había mucha dicha.

El pelirrojo se quedó embelesado mirándola. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que latía.

Angela, al ver que todos habían terminado de caer, hizo un movimiento con su varita para hacer flotar todos los pétalos. Lo miró con picardía y rápidamente formó con ellos un corazón que se adhirió al frente de la camisa del chico, mientras en su cabeza aparecía una corona de flores y en su espalda un par de alas transparentes.

—Te ves muy bien como el rey hada de las flores. —se burló del pelirrojo, riéndose al ver su expresión viéndose en el espejo que había hecho aparecer frente a él.

El pelirrojo intentó quitarse aquello pero no lo lograba, ni con sus manos, ni con lo que sabía de Magia Antigua. No lograba alcanzar la varita que la chica le había quitado con un movimiento ágil, mientras él lograba reponerse de la impresión al verse en el espejo. Tampoco la perseguía fuera de los árboles, no quería que los otros lo viesen así.

Ella se reía feliz, mostrándole la varita, poniéndola casi al alcance de sus manos pero sin dejar que la tomase. Corría de un lado a otro, esperándolo fuera de los árboles. Quería obligarlo a salir.

George se detuvo apoyándose en un árbol. Su respiración era muy agitada. Al notarlo miró a la chica. Tampoco estaba respirando muy bien pero parecía no notarlo. Decidió tenderle una trampa. Tenía que detener el juego. Sabía que ella no lo haría, aunque no se sintiese bien. Ya antes había tenido que recostarla en la enfermería por un juego similar.

Simuló correr tras ella y caerse. No se levantó. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, apoyada la cabeza en una piedra que había movido rápidamente debajo de él. No se había golpeado realmente pero sabía que esa sería la impresión que daría.

—¿George? —lo llamó de lejos—. ¿George? —la oyó correr hacia él—. ¡George!… George… por favor… reacciona… —Le levantó ella rápidamente la cabeza, apoyándolo contra su cuerpo. Estaba tan asustada que no lograba concentrarse para intentar evaluarlo y saber cómo estaba—. George… por favor… —Su voz cortada sonaba muy asustada. Al oírla así abrió lentamente sus ojos—. ¡Oh, George! —Se abrazó a él llorando.

—Tranquila, estoy bien —Se incorporó rápidamente al verla llorando angustiada, hasta quedar sentado a su lado—. Sólo quería asustarte, shhh, tranquila. —La abrazó.

—Eres un tonto. —se quejó ella e intentó golpearlo en el pecho con sus puños cerrados, sollozando todavía asustada.

—Perdóname, yo no quería que te pusieras así. Por favor, perdóname. —El pelirrojo se preocupó. La notó muy asustada, respirando terriblemente mal.

Ella se abrazó muy fuerte a él, temblando y sollozando. Se estremeció de sólo pensar que por su juego él… Rápidamente con su varita le quitó el disfraz, se secó las lágrimas y apoyó su oído sobre el corazón del chico. Notó su respiración agitada y su pulso acelerado. Cerró los ojos y se quedó muy quieta.

Al sentirla estremecerse y quitarle el disfraz frunció el ceño. Comprendió lo que había pasado por la mente de la chica y se empezó a insultar mentalmente por haberla asustado, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza y la espalda. Sintió como se recostaba sobre su pecho y la acunó con sus brazos.

Se quedaron muy quietos, abrazados, hasta recuperar un ritmo acompasado en su respiración y el latir de sus corazones.

Ella abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Le sonrió y se separó un poco.

—Eres un mal perdedor, ¿sabes? Pero te he tomado una foto mientras te mirabas al espejo —Sonrió con picardía al verlo abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos azules—. Así que te tendrás que portar bien un tiempo.

—Eso es trampa, pícara —replicó él sonriente, tranquilizándose al verla bromear—. Me tienes en tus manos —agregó con fingida voz de resignación—. ¿Qué quieres?

—No, no, no. Has sido un chico malo. Tengo que pensar con calma tu castigo. —respondió ella levantando sucesivas veces sus cejas, sonriéndose, con una mirada que le daba a entender que se las haría pasar difíciles.

El pelirrojo se rió mostrando sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba, en muestra de rendición, a lo que ella también se rió.

—Vamos, debemos descansar un poco —aconsejó el chico poniéndose serio—. Angela, mañana…

—No hablemos de eso ahora, George. Por favor.

El pelirrojo asintió. No quería presionarla. Le preocupaba la salud de la chica. Desde el ataque en Privet Drive su respiración no era buena. Su gemelo y él habían estado averiguando en la biblioteca de la Casa Flotante y lo poco que consiguieron no eran buenas noticias. Eso y lo impulsiva que era la chica, con una batalla probable en ese tren antes de ella recuperarse… Pero sabía que no podría evitar que fuese allí, como también se había dado cuenta que si se angustiaba parecía ponerse peor.

Sólo podía darle su apoyo y ánimo, aunque ella parecía distanciarse a ratos… No le gustaba la actitud de ella desde que habían llegado allí por el posible ataque… pero luego había jugado y reído con él… Estaba muy confundido.

Se incorporó y la ayudó a levantarse. Al verla apuntar con la varita hacia el sitio en que estarían su gemelo y la prima de la chica sonrió. Un minuto después el unicornio alado de la chica de pelo negro azulado salía en esa dirección. Él la abrazó por la cintura y caminaron tras el patronus hacia allí.

* * *

Jessica y Fred se abrazaron sentados bajo el árbol del jardín en que compartían sus ratos a solas, cerca de las azucenas. Habían empezado a verse un mes después de llegar allí, en aquél tiempo extendido. Al principio sólo para hablar y reír, luego los ojos de ella dejaron traslucir sus sentimientos y él lo supo ver. Se acercó a ella lentamente, con cuidado. No quería asustarla, aunque difícilmente lograba contener el maremoto que sentía en su corazón cuando la tenía cerca.

—Te extrañaré mucho cuando esté en el colegio. —comentó triste la chica de ojos miel, perdiéndose en los ojos azules de su acompañante.

—Eso no será así. Yo estaré siempre contigo, porque yo… ¿Te he dicho lo que significas para mí? ¿Lo que pienso cuando estoy en el apartamento esperando para verte aquí?

Ella denegó suavemente. Quería y necesitaba oírlo.

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente, acariciando con suavidad su rostro empezó a cantarle suavemente una melodía.

_Sólo si pudiera estar contigo_

_tú dormida entre mis brazos_

_y mirarte en el silencio_

_Sólo si pudiera dibujarte_

_una escena de mis sueños_

_donde siempre estás presente_

_Con sólo tenerte aquí_

_decirte lo que yo siento_

_Es que me gusta tu cara,_

_me gusta tu pelo,_

_soñar con tu voz_

_cuando dices te quiero_

_Me gusta abrazarte,_

_perderme en tu aroma_

_poder encontrar_

_en tus ojos el cielo_

_Me gusta tu risa_

_me gusta tu boca_

_me gusta creer_

_que por mí tú estás loca_

_Como quiero que sientas_

_conmigo la calma_

_y cuando llegue la noche_

_cuidarte el alma_

_Como despertar_

_en la distancia_

_sin tu piel junto a la mía_

_amando tu fotografía_

_Podemos mandar_

_besos con el viento_

_y ver la luna_

_al mismo tiempo_

_contar un día más_

_Con sólo tenerte aquí_

_no sabes lo que me faltas_

_Es que me gusta tu cara,_

_me gusta tu pelo,_

_soñar con tu voz_

_cuando dices te quiero_

_Me gusta abrazarte,_

_perderme en tu aroma_

_poder encontrar_

_en tus ojos el cielo_

_Me gusta tu risa_

_me gusta tu boca_

_me gusta creer_

_que por mí tú estás loca_

_Como quiero que sientas_

_conmigo la calma_

_y cuando llegue la noche_

_cuidarte el alma_

_Y a pesar de todo,_

_y sin darnos cuenta_

_estaré en tu puerta_

_diciéndote otra vez_

_Es que me gusta tu cara,_

_me gusta tu pelo,_

_soñar con tu voz_

_cuando dices te quiero_

_Me gusta abrazarte,_

_perderme en tu aroma_

_poder encontrar_

_en tus ojos el cielo_

_Me gusta tu risa_

_me gusta tu boca_

_me gusta creer_

_que por mí tú estás loca_

_Como quiero que sientas_

_conmigo la calma_

_cuando llegue la noche_

_cuidarte el alma_

—Te amo. —declaró decidida Jessica. Sus ojos brillaban con unas dulces lágrimas saliendo de ellos, rebosando felicidad en su mirada y su sonrisa.

Fred enjugó con ternura sus lágrimas, se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un suave beso en la boca.

Hubiesen amanecido dándose besos y caricias si el patronus de Angela no los hubiese interrumpido. Jessica gruñó, mientras el pelirrojo no pudo contener la risa, sujetándola para que no fuese con su varita a reprender a la entrometida.

—Ella tiene razón, mi amor. Debemos ir a dormir —le dijo abrazándola por la cintura, interrumpiendo sus protestas con un suave beso en la boca—. Mañana debemos estar descansados y atentos.

—Está bien. —le respondió resignada, mirándolo fijamente.

—Jessica, prométeme que mañana no harás tonterías. Que vas a tener cuidado. No quiero verte lastimada como lo que ocurrió en Privet. Quiero estar tranquilo pensando en lo que voy a estar haciendo, con la seguridad de conseguirte sana y salva después.

—Yo también necesito que tú me prometas eso, Fred. Tampoco soportaría verte herido de nuevo.

—¡Prometido! —exclamaron en voz alta y a coro los dos. En seguida se dieron un beso intenso.

Sólo se separaron al oír carraspear a Angela, con George a su lado riéndose al verlos separarse sonrojados.

—Vamos a dormir. Por lo menos las tres horas que faltan. Lo necesitaremos. —les aconsejó la chica de pelo negro con la voz firme.

—George, tienes que conseguir la manera de quitarle la máscara de responsabilidad. —replicó Jessica molesta por la interrupción.

—No dirías eso si la hubieses visto y oído hace un momento. —respondió el pelirrojo con picardía.

Ante el comentario los ojos grises de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente a mirarlo, roja como un tomate, dándole un suave codazo en las costillas.

Los gemelos y la chica de ojos miel soltaron la risa, mientras la otra avergonzada intentaba zafarse del abrazo en que le había sujetado su acompañante.

—Tranquila, Angela —le pidió George conteniendo la risa. Le tomó la quijada suavemente para que lo mirase a los ojos—. Perdona, no quise avergonzarte.

Ella vio tal sinceridad en su mirada que se calmó y asintió.

—Vamos a dormir. —dijo Fred sonriente, abrazando feliz a Jessica.

En el desayuno antes de ver las rondas de los prefectos, luego de notar de nuevo las miradas de la chica de pelo negro al chico de ojos verdes y la pelirroja, George tomó a Angela de un brazo y la llevó hacia el huerto atrás.

—Angela, ¿qué tienes?

—Nada George. Sólo estoy pensativa, es todo.

—¿Por qué miras a Harry y a Ginny así cada vez que los has visto juntos? —le preguntó con evidentes celos en la voz y la pose—. Desde que llegamos aquí ante el posible ataque no has dejado de mirarlos. He visto tristeza en tus ojos. ¿Estás…? —Angela puso una mano en su boca para que no terminase.

—No, George. Tú estás celoso, yo sólo estoy triste —le aseguró con dulzura. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia los frutales. Tomó una manzana y se quedó mirándola unos instantes. Luego se giró y se la dio a George que la miraba sin entender—. El día que siguió a la noche en que nos dimos cuenta lo que los del orfanato planeaban —comenzó a contarle Angela caminando enfrente de él lentamente, retorciendo nerviosa sus manos— Dani y yo jugamos el mismo juego que Harry está jugando ahora con Ginny: llenar de los más hermosos recuerdos las últimas horas juntos antes de la huida. Los dos sabíamos que algo muy malo podía pasar si esos dos adultos estaban dispuestos a matarnos con veneno. Es por eso que estoy triste.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirándola pálido, sin saber que decir.

—Por favor, no comentes nada George. Yo… debido a mi entrenamiento y mis dones puedo percibir las verdaderas emociones de todos si me lo propongo. Lo he hecho en dos oportunidades desde que llegamos. La mayoría están asustados, que es lo lógico, pero… Harry tiene un mal presentimiento al igual que yo. Es él quien se está despidiendo, no tu hermana. Ella sólo sospecha de él.

George tragó saliva y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar que Harry…? —No pudo decirlo en voz alta.

—Sólo disimula lo mejor que puedas —le pidió deteniéndose frente a él—. No quiero que ni siquiera Fred se dé cuenta. Y cuando estemos allá sólo cumplamos con nuestro rol en la estrategia de batalla que planteemos y hagamos lo imposible, con nuestro mejor esfuerzo, porque no le pase nada malo a ninguno de los dos… Sólo otra cosa más —Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la boca—. Te amo, pase lo que pase nunca lo dudes.

George la atrapó con suavidad y firmeza por la cintura.

—Yo también te amo, Angela.

Le dio otro suave beso en la boca y le sonrió. Ahora estaba seguro que el beso que ella le había dado había sido el primero para ella. En ese instante conectó aquello con la declaración de sus sentimientos por él y se asustó por la posible causa de su atrevimiento.

—¿Tú también te estás despidiendo?

Angela se abrazó a él. Estaba temblando ligeramente.

—No lo sé, George. Por primera vez en seis años tengo miedo… por todos y cada uno de nosotros… pero especialmente por ti. Tú eres la única persona a quien he entregado mi corazón. Cuando creí que después de todo lo que me ha pasado estaba tan destruido que no habría nada que dar, que ya no volvería la alegría a florecer en mi corazón, tú me devolviste las ganas de reír y la esperanza para vivir. Pero ahora…

George apretó el abrazo y la acunó contra su pecho, acariciándole suavemente la espalda y la cabeza.

—Shhh, todo saldrá bien.

—George, Angela, vamos a empezar —salió Fred a avisarles. Al verlos abrazados con Angela llorando y su hermano tan serio se detuvo—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, Fred —le respondió George soltando a Angela y ayudándola a secarse la cara—. Sólo está un poquito nerviosa. En un minuto vamos.

—Sí, claro, como digas —replicó Fred poco convencido. Pero al verla sonrojarse, mientras su hermano empezaba a hacerle muecas como a una niña pequeña, sonrió y entró—. Ya vienen, estaban paseando en el huerto —Miró de refilón a Christopher que se ponía muy serio—. Creo que buscaban manzanas para que merendásemos.

Angela y George, que estaban cerca de entrar a la casa, escucharon justo a tiempo la coartada que Fred les había dado. Con ágiles movimientos de sus varitas y hechizos convocadores sin verbalizar llenaron sus brazos de manzanas, aunque George guardó en su bolsillo la que ella le había dado.

Fred había pasado también esa comida muy cerca de Jessica, haciéndole bromas y dándole de comer en la boca. Había recibido un doloroso golpe en las costillas cortesía de Christopher, cuando lo había visto acercarse mucho a la chica, empujándolo sobre ella ante las carcajadas de Christine, que tomó a su hermano de la túnica y lo alejó de ellos.

Neville casi no había comido, mirando embobado a Luna que se esforzaba por contarle una de sus historias disparatadas pero no lograba concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo. Sólo que él no se había dado cuenta que ella ni siquiera hablaba coherentemente. Los dos sonreían y se sonrojaban cada poco sin razón aparente.

Hermione y Ron estaban muy entretenidos dándose de comer mutuamente, recordando sus peleas y riéndose de lo que ambos habían pasado juntos. Era increíble para ellos que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de lo que sentían. Ron se reía mucho de recordar a Hermione celosa el año anterior hasta que Hermione le recordó su cara el día en que ella bailó con Krum. Él se puso serio, pero al oírla a ella reírse y sentir como lo besaba se le pasó rápidamente el enfado.

Harry le daba de comer en la boca a Ginny, como si fuese una niña pequeña, quien muerta de la risa hacía lo mismo con su novio. Estaban haciendo competencias con la forma más original de "obligar" a su compañero a comer, premiándose con besos.

Christine los miraba a todos contenta y triste a un mismo tiempo. Su hermano estaba celoso, pero ella sentía que ya había vivido algo similar. Sólo que no podía recordar cuándo o con quién. Cuando sonó la alarma del reloj de Hermione despabiló, se encogió de hombros y aún intentando sujetar a su hermano para que no fuese por Angela, se dirigió a la mesa en la sala. Ahora ellos estarían sentados allí mientras Hermione y Ron mostraban sus recuerdos.

Al terminar la castaña y el pelirrojo menor de mostrar la parte interior del Expreso en sus recuerdos de rondas de prefectos, con ayuda de la chica de pelo negro, se reunieron todos alrededor de la mesa con el plano.

—Concuerdo con Angela al señalar el punto cerca de Nottingham y el cercano a York —empezó Ron señalando de nuevo los puntos en el mapa—. Aunque yo agregaría este arriba y a la izquierda de Darlington. Podrían suponer que ya se han distendido las posibles defensas ante la cercanía del final del viaje. Todos estarían cansados del recorrido y ellos estarían frescos, el acceso también es intrincado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó Harry luego de analizarlo un par de minutos—. Además este bosque acá en la Cadena Penina es un buen punto para atacarnos.

—Si se deciden por ese punto estaremos en serios problemas —comentó George muy serio—. No me ha gustado nada el aspecto de ese bosque y Ron tiene razón en que posiblemente los de La Orden del Fénix ya hayan bajado la guardia creyendo que estamos demasiado cerca de Hogwarts.

—Harry, ¿ya has pensado en la reunión que tendremos con ellos cuando regresemos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Primero planteemos la estrategia de defensa contra los mortífagos —respondió el joven de ojos esmeraldas—. Luego veremos la que tendremos con los de La Orden del Fénix.

Ron, después de unos minutos de silencio mirando el mapa y la imagen del Expreso de Hogwarts que Angela había hecho aparecer flotando sobre el mismo, continuó.

—Por lo que dijo el profesor Lupin, y ya sospechábamos visto lo ocurrido antes de los funerales del profesor Dumbledore, este año irán pocos estudiantes. Creo que lo mejor será aprovechar el primer tramo, antes de llegar a Nottingham, para recorrer el tren y hablar con los que vayan. Debemos convencerlos y reunirlos a todos en estos tres sectores, lejos de las máquinas y del último vagón que serían posibles puntos de ataque.

—¿Por qué no todos reunidos al centro? —preguntó Neville.

—Porque si nos rodean a todos estaremos en problemas. En cambio que así tendrán que distribuirse más durante el ataque. Podría ser que un grupo más débil en ellos sea detenido fácilmente por uno de nuestros grupos y eso permitiría el ir en auxilio del más cercano, atacando por la retaguardia a los que estén atacando a ese grupo. Y esos son los puntos más fáciles de defender.

Todos se quedaron pensativos mirando aquella imagen del Expreso, imaginando lo que podría ocurrir y la distribución que Ron proponía.

—Estoy de nuevo de acuerdo con Ron —opinó Harry al cabo de unos minutos—. Debemos ubicar a los de los tres primeros años en el punto central, los de cuarto y sexto en el de atrás y los de quinto y séptimo en el delantero. Hermione, George, Jessica y Neville irán en el de atrás, Ron, Ginny, Chris & Chris en el del centro, Luna, Fred, Angela y yo adelante.

Todos miraron a Harry y luego entre ellos, los había distribuido de tal manera que en cada punto había un muy fuerte patronus, uno excelente en ataques y al menos un estratega, pero todos separados de sus parejas. Era además evidente que Harry esperaba que el golpe más fuerte fuese dado adelante, lo cual era lógico. Era el punto no sólo de detener el tren, también de hacer explotar las máquinas. Después de un par de minutos todos asintieron. Ninguno intentó protestar la distribución.

—Cuando estemos hablando con todos y convenciéndolos de ir allí —retomó la palabra Harry— estoy casi seguro que conseguiremos algunos del E.D. Ellos deben quedarse en los grupos del centro y atrás. Son los que conocen los efectos de los dementores y que pueden ser detenidos con patronus. Aunque no sepan cómo hacerlos o no puedan mantenerlos, por lo menos sabrán que deben tener pensamientos felices y ayudarán a tranquilizar a los otros.

Nuevo asentimiento general.

George vio de reojo que Ginny estaba mirando muy tensa a Harry. Para destensar el ambiente y controlar sus propios nervios empezó a comerse la manzana que le había dado Angela. Todos lo miraron y él se encogió de hombros.

—Me dio hambre y estaba muy provocativa —fingió excusarse—. Los Weasley tenemos que alimentarnos bien.

Aquello hizo reír a todos y distendió el ambiente. Ron también tomó una manzana para comer y los otros los acompañaron.

—Hemos hecho ya un plan para defendernos de los mortífagos. Ahora pasemos a nuestros otros problemas —empezó de nuevo Harry, retomando la seriedad luego de casi veinte minutos—. Planteamos toda esta estrategia como si los de la Orden del Fénix estuviesen allí de acuerdo con nuestra presencia, nos dejasen actuar libremente y los otros alumnos del tren nos fuesen a obedecer, pero sabemos que esos tres serán nuestros puntos más débiles.

—Yo difiero de eso en un punto —le contradijo Luna con la voz franca y serena que tenía últimamente—. Los otros alumnos harán lo que les digamos si es una orden que proviene de Harry Potter. Y por una vez tendrás que alegrarte de serlo.

—Luna tiene razón. —apoyó Neville.

Harry suspiró al ver que los demás asentían. Sospechaba que era cierto. Estaba seguro que los de Slytherin que se presentasen no serían hijos de mortífagos y, por su propia naturaleza de moverse a conveniencia, harían también lo que él dijese.

—Aún así nos queda el otro problema en sus dos facetas: la Orden del Fénix estará allí, ya sabemos que no nos quieren en el tren y no creo que nos dejarán actuar libremente.

Los doce chicos se quedaron mirando las imágenes de sus padres, tutores y protectores que Angela había hecho aparecer con un movimiento de su mano donde antes estaban el mapa y el Expreso. Estuvieron casi quince minutos en silencio.

—Yo pienso que debemos mostrarles nuestra estrategia —opinó Christine con un brillo decidido en su mirada—. Antes que digan algo deberás pedirles que nos escuchen, Harry. Ellos a estas alturas ya saben que iremos de una manera u otra en ese tren. Si les hacemos ver que no vamos por capricho ni a ciegas tal vez consigamos que nos hablen de su plan y podamos coordinarnos con ellos.

—Chris tiene razón —la apoyó Ginny—. Nos conocen y saben que iremos. Nos quieren y querrán protegernos. Si les planteamos esto posiblemente tengamos una oportunidad de ser oídos y trabajar en equipo.

—Bien sea que acepten nuestra presencia o no, el conocer nuestra estrategia será positivo —afirmó Angela, intentando buscar un punto en que apoyarse en la mesa disimuladamente. Se estaba mareando con las fuertes emociones que intentaba aplacar en los otros. Sólo George se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella lo más posible para transmitirle seguridad. Si no la abrazaba era para no despertar los celos del niño—. Aunque espero que sea como Christine y Ginny han dicho.

—En caso de que eso no ocurra —decidió Harry—, todos los que no puedan aparecer por si mismos estarán al lado de alguien que sí pueda. Porque cuando dé alguna señal de terminar con la reunión viajaremos acá de inmediato, antes que Aragorn o Faramir intenten bloquearnos con un algún escudo antiaparición. En ese caso llegaremos a la estación desde Grimmauld, si ellos salen de allí a Faith o a La Madriguera, o en caso extremo desde aquí. No quiero que abusemos del tiempo prolongado justo antes de ir a la estación, pero de ser necesario lo haremos. Una vez montados al tren no habrá marcha atrás.

Todos asintieron una vez más. Pasaron quince minutos sin hablar. Ya no había ninguna imagen frente a ellos. En su lugar estaban los nueve fénix, revoloteando emitiendo entre todos un cántico que los llenaba de esperanza mientras tres pichones de fénix descansaban sobre la mesa. Los doce jóvenes se habían tomado todos de las manos. Los veían y oían hipnotizados. Fue de nuevo la alarma del reloj de Hermione la que los hizo reaccionar.

Harry se llevó aparte a Angela, la interrogó exhaustivamente una vez más sobre los escudos emotivo y mental, así como la barrera mágica y mental que la chica le había propuesto activar en la reunión con la O.D.F. La obligó a tomar dos vasos de la poción que usaban cuando practicaban Magia Antigua, le ordenó que en caso de sentirse mal se lo hiciese saber de inmediato y la hizo prometer que no abusaría de sus fuerzas haciéndole énfasis en lo que se podría presentar al día siguiente si el ataque se daba.

Cuarenta minutos después de sonar la alarma volvieron todos a la carpa en La Madriguera. Sus baúles estaban allí listos. Harry le hizo una señal silenciosa a Angela y, mientras Hermione quitaba los hechizos silenciadores y de sellado, ella colocaba un hechizo sobre los baúles de modo que sólo cada uno de sus dueños o algún otro miembro del E.D.H. podrían abrirlos.

Salieron de la carpa, se reunieron frente a la misma y vieron como por la puerta trasera de la casa salían los de la O.D.F. que estaban allí. Se miraron entre ellos y a una señal de Remus los dos grupos desaparecieron para aparecer en Grimmauld.

Los demás integrantes de La Orden del Fénix estaban en la casa Brown, el nuevo cuartel. Todos tenían que prepararse. En La Madriguera sólo quedó Fleur (que había llegado esa mañana con su esposo) y Abby, la novia de Charlie (que no participaría por estar indispuesta). En Bristol se quedaría Hestia Jones, que estaba lastimada del último ataque en el que había muerto Dedalus Diggle.

Aparecieron todos en la cocina, los dos grupos enfrentados, separados por la mesa del comedor. Los adultos estaban sorprendidos al ver las expresiones de seriedad y serenidad de los doce chicos frente a ellos.

—Estamos aquí para que hablemos sobre su traslado mañana, Harry —comenzó Remus mirando a su sobrino con expresión de disculpa. Sabía que lo había molestado mucho el que lo llamase por su apellido. Su tono de voz era conciliador—. Quisiera que me perdonaras si te hice molestar antes, pero estamos muy estresados y preocupados. No queremos que salgan lastimados.

Harry vio la sinceridad en sus ojos miel y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, tío, lo entiendo perfectamente. No hay nada que perdonar de mi parte. Perdona tú mi brusquedad.

Remus sonrió, por lo menos el incidente estaba superado. Tomó aire e iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo pero Harry se le adelantó.

—Entendemos perfectamente sus motivos y ustedes saben la decisión que hemos tomado —Cuando la señora Weasley iba a refutarle Harry levantó una mano mirándola directamente a la cara—. Por favor, no queremos discutir. Hemos venido a dialogar, queremos llegar a un acuerdo. Nosotros hemos viajado a la Casa Flotante para hablar todo esto con detenimiento —Remus y Aragorn se miraron brevemente. Ya lo habían sospechado—. Hemos planteado un posible plan de acción y quisiéramos mostrárselos. Luego que vean y escuchen lo que tenemos pensado, podríamos exponer tanto ustedes como nosotros nuestras opiniones ¿Están de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Remus antes que Molly pudiese refutar. Así por lo menos sabrían qué habían planeado los chicos—. Les escucharemos sin interrumpirlos en ningún momento —El esposo y el hijo mayor de la señora Weasley la retuvieron por los brazos cuando se intentaba adelantar a protestar—. Pero cuando ustedes terminen nos permitirán hacer lo mismo a nosotros.

—Estamos de acuerdo. Es apenas lo justo. —le respondió Harry. Luego miró a Angela que asintió.

La chica pasó su mano frente a ella y sobre la mesa aparecieron el plano y flotando encima el Expreso.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de los adultos mirando el mapa, Harry le pidió a Angela que explicase cómo lo habían hecho.

La chica lo hizo rápidamente, con la vista fija en el plano para no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Sentía las miradas de todos los adultos sobre ella.

A una indicación de Harry a su mejor amigo, cuando la chica de pelo negro terminó de explicar que lo habían hecho en base a una excursión a pie con los niños y un muy rápido resumen de la misma, Ron comenzó a hablar de la estrategia. Su voz sonaba segura, pero no miraba a los adultos frente a él y la mano izquierda que Hermione le estaba sujetando sudaba y temblaba levemente. La derecha lucía firme mientras iba indicando los puntos que ellos consideraban más álgidos en el plano y en el Expreso.

Por último tomó la palabra Harry indicando la distribución del grupo que había hecho, explicándoles que Ron, Jessica y Luna serían los encargados en cada punto de estrategias, Neville y Angela de ataques, George y Fred de transformar lo que estuviese cerca como escudos defensivos, mientras Hermione, Ginny y él mismo tendrían que combinar el dirigir al resto de cada grupo en mantener las defensas con sus patronus y ataques a los mortífagos. Christine y Christopher explicarían a los primeros años que debían mantener pensamientos positivos en caso de Dementores, así como mantenerlos coordinados con sus protectores.

Cuando terminaron la explicación los doce chicos se quedaron mirando a los diez adultos que tenían frente a ellos, expectantes.

Angela había activado, cuando Harry empezó a hablar de las posiciones de cada uno de los miembros del E.D.H. en el plan, el escudo emotivo y el mental sobre todos los chicos, además de una pequeña barrera como él le había ordenado según el acuerdo al que habían llegado en la Casa Flotante.

Aragorn la miró a los ojos cuando los puso y miró de soslayo a Arwen, ella asintió. Los dos se dieron cuenta. Intentó romper los escudos de su sobrina antes que Remus empezase a hablar. Fue una batalla dura que perdió, ni siquiera logró resquebrajarlos. Diez minutos intensos y desistió. Suspiró y sonrió disimuladamente. Era buena. Estaba orgulloso y preocupado a partes iguales, aquello complicaba las cosas.

—Les felicito sinceramente por el análisis y la estrategia —empezó Remus mirándolos muy serio. La voz de Aragorn sonó clara en su cabeza: _"Angela ha levantado sus escudos emotivo y mental sobre todos, además los está protegiendo con una barrera. Estoy intentando romperlos pero es buena"_—. Nosotros también habíamos pensado en dividirnos en tres grupos.

Si no podían detenerlos como habían planeado por lo menos les haría saber sus ubicaciones antes que Molly estallase. Ellos les habían dicho las suyas y eso abriría una pequeña brecha para comunicarse cuando todo se presentase.

—Arthur, Charlie, Nymph y Aragorn van a ir al final del tren —Arthur detuvo a su esposa una vez más, pues él entendía lo que Remus intentaba. Harry miró fijamente a su tío, ya que él también entendió—. Hagrid, Molly, Minerva, Elphias y Eowyn irán al centro del tren. Bill, Kingsley, Arwen, Faramir y yo iremos al frente, los miembros más nuevos de La Orden del Fénix, que ustedes en su mayoría no conocen, se distribuirán allí según el número de alumnos que se presenten.

»También coincidimos con su criterio, no creemos que ataque en la estación sino durante el viaje. Habíamos pensado en las cercanías de Nottingham y York, pero estoy de acuerdo en que el punto cercano a Darlington que ustedes sugieren es un blanco posible. En cuanto a reunir a los alumnos es algo que sugirió Kingsley y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. En lo único que claramente diferimos… —Tomó aire y clavó sus ojos en los de su sobrino— es en su presencia allí. Hemos preparado dos trasladadores que los dejarán directamente en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Fred y George se quedarán en La Madriguera con Fleur y Abby.

—No, tío. Ya te dije que los doce lo hablamos y ya tomamos una decisión. Todos vamos a viajar en ese tren hasta Hogwarts. Los gemelos regresarán a La Madriguera en la noche o al día siguiente, dependiendo de lo que ocurra allí.

—¡Ustedes harán lo que les estamos ordenando! —estalló la señora Weasley—. Ginny, Luna, Angela, Jessica, Christine y Christopher son menores de edad, no pueden hacer lo que se les antoje. Ron, Fred y George aunque sean mayores de edad nos obedecerán porque somos sus padres quienes estamos aquí diciéndoles esto. Neville, eres mayor de edad pero tu abuela te ha dejado bajo nuestro cuidado y nos obedecerás. Hermione y tú, Harry, lo harán porque aunque sean mayores de edad durante estos años hemos estado dándoles nuestro amor. Si no nos hemos ganado al menos vuestro cariño, sí su respeto.

—Se han ganado nuestro respeto, nuestro cariño y nuestra confianza total, señora Weasley —le respondió Harry lo más sereno posible, mirándola a la cara. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. No hubiese querido tener que enfrentar jamás a quien siempre lo había tratado como un hijo, además de estar percibiendo mucha tensión en todos—. Pero quienes estamos ahora frente a ustedes no somos sus hijos ni sus protegidos —volteó a mirar a Remus—. Ellos reaparecerán una vez que todos los del tren estén en Hogwarts. Los que estamos frente a ustedes somos los miembros del E.D.H. y hemos venido a decirles a nuestros amigos de la Orden del Fénix nuestro plan de acción para mañana.

Aragorn vio que Angela retenía la respiración y, con todo el dolor de su alma, intensificó sus esfuerzos para quebrantar los escudos y la barrera de la chica.

—No, Harry —replicó Remus muy serio. La señora Weasley, que no se había esperado la respuesta de Harry, miró a sus hijos y al ver en sus miradas que respaldaban lo dicho por Harry se soltó a llorar—. Estás muy equivocado. Ustedes si son nuestros hijos y protegidos. Lo son a cada instante de sus vidas —Su voz mostraba el dolor que las palabras del pelinegro habían generado. Los chicos tragaron saliva, manteniéndose firmes—. Y es por eso que no podemos permitir que ustedes vayan en ese tren.

En ese momento los diez miembros de La Orden del Fénix levantaron sus varitas apuntando a los chicos.

Harry miró con tristeza a su tío. Iba a decirle algo cuando escuchó claramente en su cabeza la voz de Angela: _"Harry, tenemos que irnos ya. No soportaré más la presión de tío Aragorn"_. Respiró profundamente y dijo fuerte y claro:

—Nos vemos mañana en la estación.

El E.D.H. desapareció de Grimmauld al mismo momento en que nueve "Stupefy" volaban hacia ellos y un escudo antiaparición era convocado, estallando los vasos que habían detrás de los chicos. Aragorn cayó de rodillas en Grimmauld por el esfuerzo mientras Angela llegaba a la Casa Flotante inconsciente en brazos de George, que la había transportado.

—¡Aragorn! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó preocupada Arwen.

—Bien, pero no esperaba que ella se resistiese con tanta fuerza. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero estoy seguro que le ha avisado a Harry justo cuando sus escudos iban a ceder. ¿Cómo está ella, Remus?

—Débil, pero no percibo sus emociones. ¿Cómo logra mantener los escudos estando débil? —le preguntó Remus.

Aragorn cerró los ojos.

—No está manteniendo los escudos. Debe estar inconsciente. No debí presionarla a ese extremo. —En su voz había culpa y miedo.

—¡Por Merlín! Tenemos que evitar esto. —estalló la señora Weasley angustiada.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de aquella mesa en silencio. No contaban con que las barreras de la chica resistiesen y se les pudiesen escapar. Sabían que intentarían desaparecer, también que Angela los intentaría bloquear, por eso Faramir pondría el escudo mientras Aragorn derrumbaba las barreras de la chica y los demás desmayaban a los chicos, pero no contaban con que fuesen tan buenos.

Faramir quitó el escudo a la orden de Remus:

—Vamos a La Madriguera, debemos descansar. Ya no podemos hacer más aquí.

Todos le obedecieron.

Estando allí transcurrieron diez largos minutos en que Aragorn miraba angustiado y preocupado a Remus. Éste denegaba lentamente, pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Se sentía muy mal por haberle pedido que enfrentase a su sobrina. Pasado este tiempo levantó la cabeza y fijó sus dorados ojos en los aguamarina llenos de ansiedad de su amigo.

—Está bien ahora. Un poco débil y triste pero bien. —reveló Remus su percepción de Angela con total sinceridad.

Todos soltaron el aire retenido, por lo menos era una preocupación menos. Diez minutos después de sentir a Angela mejor Remus envió a _Fawkes_ con Harry. Llevaba un mensaje y una botellita de poción dorada que le entregó Eowyn.

_Harry:_

_Nos vemos mañana en la estación diez minutos antes de la hora normal de partida del Expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 3/4._

_Eowyn me ha pedido que les envíe esta poción para Angela. Está segura que ustedes ya se la han dado a tomar pero ella tenía muy poca consigo la última vez que Eowyn se la entregó. No importa si protesta, pero dale la mitad en seis horas y la otra mitad antes de salir mañana para Londres._

_La Orden del Fénix colaborará con el E.D.H. mañana tanto como sea posible. Sus padres y tutores les protegerán y querrán siempre, aunque sean miembros del E.D.H._

_Remus Lupin._

Cinco minutos después volvía _Fawkes_ con la respuesta.

_Remus:_

_El E.D.H. agradece la colaboración de la Orden del Fénix, a la cual apoyará plenamente mañana y cuantas veces esté a nuestro alcance._

_Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Christine, Christopher, Angela, Jessica, Fred, George, Ginny y Harry los queremos y respetamos muchísimo, seamos o no miembros del E.D.H. Pero Sirius nos dijo a Ginny, a Ron, a Fred, a George y a mí, cuando atacaron al señor Weasley en el Ministerio, que todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix "sabían en lo que se metían" y que "había cosas por las que valía la pena morir". Él tenía mucha razón, tío Remus, todos y cada uno de nosotros entendemos ahora a plenitud lo que padrino nos dijo aquél día con esas palabras._

_Para ninguno de nosotros fue fácil tomar la decisión de actuar. Y no fue hoy, ya la habíamos tomado. El E.D.H., que hace tiempo comenzó sólo como un grupo para prepararnos para la guerra, pasó a ser ese día una piedra más en el camino del que se ha hecho llamar Lord Voldemort por la decisión que tomó cada uno de sus miembros por separado y luego como grupo._

_Lo ratifico una vez más, los queremos mucho, pero hemos de continuar el camino que ya hemos comenzado a recorrer._

_Harry Potter._

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del Merodeador. Antes de leer aquello estaba molesto por lo que Harry había dicho en Grimmauld. Pero ahora, con el corazón en un puño, comprendió que ya no lo podían evitar. La guerra había llegado a aquellos doce jóvenes, que habían decidido hacer lo que muchos adultos no se atrevían. Ya era muy tarde para detenerlos de ir en aquél tren. Tal vez lograsen luego hacerlos desistir de seguir interviniendo, pero la guerra ya los habría alcanzado.

Nymph leyó la nota sobre sus hombros y lo abrazó para transmitirle su apoyo. Remus soltó aquél pergamino y apretó los brazos de su novia mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que al día siguiente podía perder a la hija que acababa de encontrar, a la sobrina que casi había dado su vida para que él siguiese vivo y al sobrino que había jurado proteger.

Uno a uno los otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix leyeron la nota.

Molly se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su esposo. Dos de sus hijos estaban en La Orden del Fénix, cuatro en aquél grupo que se había autodenominado E.D.H. y uno recién había retomado la comunicación con sus padres. Aquella guerra estaba destrozando su familia.

Aragorn abrazó muy fuerte a Arwen que sollozaba en silencio, sintiéndose angustiado ante la posibilidad de perder a sus dos sobrinas al día siguiente. Eran buenas y estaban bastante entrenadas, especialmente Angela, pero ninguna de las dos retrocedía ante el peligro. Eso lo preocupaba mucho. Tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza a los dos pequeños que había visto crecer, con quienes llevaba cinco años jugando, reprendiéndolos y viéndolos como si fuesen hijos suyos.

Eowyn sollozaba abrazada a Faramir.

* * *

—Luna y Neville, vayan a La Madriguera y lleven nuestras cosas a Grimmauld tan pronto les avisemos. Ya saben que no deben verlos —ordenó Harry—. George, pronto, haz que Angela beba esta poción —le dijo entregándole un líquido dorado—. Fred, vuelve a Grimmauld y avísanos si se van.

Fred se aseguró que no hubiese quedado nadie en Grimmauld antes de avisarles a los demás por medio de _Hera_ para que fuesen allí. Después de cinco horas en aquél tiempo paralelo regresaron. Angela reaccionó en brazos de George cinco minutos después de volver a la mansión Black. Diez minutos después de que regresasen allí recibieron la nota de Remus, Harry le respondió rápidamente. Luego le leyó la nota a Angela en presencia de todos.

Ella iba a replicar que ya estaba bien, pero George se lo impidió con su mano sobre los labios de la chica.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione:

—Programa la alarma de tu reloj para poder controlar el darle la poción que ha enviado Eowyn según sus indicaciones.

Angela no protestó, sabía que sería inútil. Cerró los ojos y se adormeció.

Habían decidido ir allí tan pronto quedase solo. No podían permanecer demasiado tiempo en la Casa Flotante, era una de las primeras advertencias que les había hecho Angela. Aquella alteración del tiempo les podía perjudicar en sus ritmos metabólicos y, durante el castigo, habían ido con mucha frecuencia. Prefirieron no abusar justo antes de un enfrentamiento, por eso decidieron pasar aquella noche allí.

Faltando diez minutos para las once de la mañana se escucharon nueve pequeños estallidos casi simultáneos en la estación 9¾ de King's Cross, al lado del Expreso de Hogwarts. Acababan de aparecer doce jóvenes con los baúles de diez de ellos, la jaula de Hedwig, la de Pig, la de Crookshanks, nueve pequeños fénix de distintos colores posado cada uno en el hombro de uno de ellos y otros tres aún polluelos que compartían otra jaula. Veintiocho adultos se acercaron a ellos en silencio.

Remus se acercó a Harry lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos con cariño. Los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron. Fue un acuerdo sin palabras. Todos los chicos se abrazaron a sus padres, tutores y amigos, con afecto. Nadie dijo nada, pero el conmovedor acto en silencio lo dijo todo.

Los miembros de la O.D.F., Dobby, Dotty y Wykers ayudaron a los jóvenes del E.D.H. a subir las cosas al tren, distribuyéndolas en los tres sectores de vagones que habían seleccionado. Como era de esperarse el Expreso de Hogwarts se encontraba muy vacío. Partió de la estación sin que hubiese ningún ataque, con la mitad de los alumnos que normalmente viajaban y con más adultos de los que alguna vez hubiesen viajado en él hacia el colegio.

Una vez que el tren partió de la estación, Remus reunió al E.D.H. y la O.D.F. en el vagón de los prefectos. Allí le presentó los chicos a los tres aurores que habían renunciado al Ministerio, de nombres Richard Harris, Meg Heigh y Steve Hewitt (los cuales habían sido evaluados secretamente por Arwen y Eowyn por órdenes de Aragorn), así como a los once miembros recientes de la O.D.F. que ellos aún no conocían: Alex Dunst, Sue Harris (hermana de Richard), Terry Rohm, Dawson Graham, Chloe Foster, Clarisse Spears, Sally Mulder, los hermanos Joanne y Pacey Jordan y los primos Joseph y Will Hart.

Antes de llegar a Nottingham ya todos los alumnos y adultos habían tomado las posiciones que se habían previsto con anterioridad, aunque a sugerencia de La Orden del Fénix, rápidamente aceptada por el E.D.H., los grupos estaban más cerca del central de lo planeado originalmente por Ron, en lugar de dos vagones sólo uno los separaba.

Adicionalmente a la distribución, dada ya por Remus de los miembros conocidos de la Orden del Fénix, los recientemente presentados se distribuirían así: En el último grupo irían tres de los miembros nuevos y uno de los ex aurores, en el central otro de los ex aurores y cinco de los miembros recientes, mientras en el delantero iría el tercero de los ex aurores y tres de los últimos ingresados a la O.D.F. Los tres elfos acompañarían y ayudarían a los niños de los primeros años.

Del E.D. que habían practicado con Harry año y medio atrás, oponiéndose a la profesora Umbridge, sólo iban en el tren Dean Thomas, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch Fletchley y Susan Bones. Todos se disculparon efusivamente con los chicos por no haber estado pendiente de los galeones y rápidamente accedieron a colaborar. Ernie y Susan fueron con el último grupo, los demás se unieron al grupo central.

Cuando pasaron el punto cercano a Nottingham los del E.D.H. y la O.D.F. se tensaron. Los demás estudiantes sintieron la tensión en el ambiente y todos tomaron sus varitas, aún los de primer año que aún no habían hecho su primer hechizo.

Al verlos Chris & Chris se miraron, asintieron y se fueron a sentar con ellos en el piso del pasillo del vagón, para enseñarles aquél hechizo en el que tanto les habían estado insistiendo el resto del E.D.H.: el encantamiento escudo. Ron y Ginny al ver lo que hacían entendieron y se les unieron, al igual que Dean, Colin, Dennis, Justin y Eowyn. La señora Weasley no estaba de acuerdo con aquello pero no dijo ni una palabra, los demás adultos tampoco participaron.

En el vagón delantero Harry y Angela comenzaron a explicarles a los alumnos que estaban allí cómo se hacía un patronus efectivo, pronto se les unieron los demás. La mayoría conocía la teoría y con la presión del momento varios lograron hacer sus primeros patronus corpóreos antes de llegar a Darlington.

En los grupos central y posterior los miembros del E.D.H. y el E.D. les explicaron a los alumnos los efectos de los Dementores, como combatirlos manteniendo pensamientos felices y los tranquilizaron al practicar patronus frente a ellos.

Pasaron el punto cercano a York sin que nada ocurriese. Los cuarenta defensores del tren se removieron inquietos. Cuando la señora del carrito pasó con la comida ellos apenas si pudieron comer. Luego de la hora de la comida la señora se quedó con el grupo del centro.

Al acercarse a Darlington todos se pusieron en alerta. Era increíble, pero con la presión de saber que algo podía ocurrir veinte pequeños de tan solo once años habían aprendido aquél, difícil para ellos, encantamiento escudo.

Al llegar al bosque que Ron había señalado el tren se detuvo bruscamente. Habían destrozado las vías en una curva con poca visibilidad. El conductor había logrado detenerlo sólo porque, al poco de partir, la profesora McGonagall le había ordenado que transitasen aquellos tres tramos a baja velocidad y con especial cuidado.

Justo después que el día le hubiese cedido el paso a la noche el Expreso de Hogwarts, por segunda vez en los últimos siete años, era detenido antes de llegar al colegio.

Todos se sujetaron rápidamente de los muebles y puertas de los vagones. Nadie se cayó pues lo habían estado esperando. Todos se miraron reteniendo el aire por unos breves instantes. Protectores y protegidos levantaron las varitas. Los alumnos se reunieron en el pasillo central de los vagones. Los protectores se ubicaron cerca de las ventanas y las puertas.

No se oía nada afuera. Aquél silencio era agónico y aterrador. Pronto todos en el tren empezaron a sentir el efecto de los dementores. Alrededor de aquél tren pululaban alrededor de doscientas de aquellas repulsivas criaturas, dejando sentir todos sus efectos en los que allí estaban atrapados y rodeados.

Allí también estaban los ochenta mortífagos más despiadados de Voldemort, aquellos a quienes los dementores ya no les afectaban tanto por su propia maldad como por la ayuda que su amo les proporcionaba con la piedra. Los mejores, listos para torturar y asesinar a aquellos mocosos insolentes que con su sola presencia en ese tren desafiaban al Señor Oscuro. También llevaba tres gigantes.

Allí estaba él liderándolos con sus ojos rojos, junto a Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy. Lord Voldemort había decidido que mataría personalmente a Harry Potter, aquel chiquillo que tantos dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado. _"Ya el anciano entrometido del colegio no podrá interponerse"_, pensó sonriendo maléficamente.

Para aquellos cuatro magos que se habían presentado recientemente, estropeando sus ataques, había traído la criatura que antes custodiaba la piedra que tenía consigo y que ahora estaba bajo sus órdenes por el poder de ésta. _"Ese monstruo los destruirá"_.

Sus mortífagos, los gigantes y los dementores se encargarían de los demás. La orden que había dado era simple: divertirse y aniquilar a todos los que estuviesen en ese tren.

El conductor fue asesinado a los minutos de haberse detenido el Expreso de Hogwarts. No tuvo oportunidad de unirse al grupo de adelante como le habían indicado. Ningún escudo de los que lanzaron para protegerlo pudo salvarlo porque no sabían de nada que pudiesen conjurar voluntariamente para detener la maldición asesina.

Aquello fue el comienzo de una batalla desigual, dolorosa y cruel. Ante el grito "¡¡¡MORTÍFAGOS!!!" del conductor, justo antes de ser asesinado, salieron a través de las ventanas de los vagones protegidos cincuenta y cinco patronus, algunos débiles, pero treinta y nueve de ellos eran corpóreos y fuertes.

Al verlos Voldemort hizo soltó una carcajada escalofriante. Ordenó a Rodolphus y Lucius que atacasen el otro extremo del tren. Bellatrix fue enviada al núcleo central del Expreso. Él personalmente atacaría el vagón delantero.

Las maldiciones empezaron a rebotar contra los escudos y las paredes del tren. Durante treinta minutos el continuo ataque abrió boquetes en aquellos vagones protegidos, pronto aquél amasijo de hierros los aprisionaría y ahogaría si no salían de allí. Los de la O.D.F. lo comprendieron. Sacaron a todos del tren por el costado que daba hacia el bosque mientras seguían batiéndose en fiera batalla.

En el último vagón, después de veinte minutos de terribles combates, cayó Lucius Malfoy por una maldición asesina enviada sobre Hermione por Rodolphus Lestrange. La castaña la había esquivado por muy poco al ser arrojada al suelo por Neville, pues había estado protegiendo al grupo con su patronus en forma de nutria y no había visto venir el ataque del mortífago.

Aragorn esquivó dos Maldiciones Cruciatus, que estaban siendo enviadas por los mortífagos que combatían contra él, alcanzando éstas a Rodolphus Lestrange. El mortífago, al recibir el impacto doble combinado con un "Petrificus Totalus" de Neville defendiendo a Hermione, perdió la razón como había ocurrido con los papás del joven muchos años atrás.

Cerca de allí Charlie caía con una herida grave, protegiendo a una chica de cuarto año de un mortífago que la había logrado separar del grupo.

La batalla cambió a los diez minutos de haber caído los cabecillas del grupo de atacantes, uno muerto y el otro enloquecido; además de dos de aquellos asesinos muertos y cinco inconscientes atados mágicamente; treinta dementores destruidos; un alumno de sexto besado por un dementor; diez alumnos, Alex Dunst, Joanne Jordan y Charlie Weasley heridos. Aún los rodeaban al menos quince mortífagos y treinta dementores. Adicionalmente los otros grupos estaban en problemas.

Aragorn miró hacia el bosque y vio una luz tenue que lo recorría. Extrañado miró hacia el grupo al otro extremo del tren, de allí provenía aquello. Comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo podía estarlo haciendo su sobrina rebelde. Se alegró y preocupó con igual intensidad. Dejó ir el unicornio alado que era su patronus y corrió para unir rápidamente su energía a la de ella.

Mientras él iba hacia los primeros árboles del bosque a hacer aquello, Hermione y Meg tomaron su lugar en la defensa y el ataque. Los mortífagos estaban furiosos, no se habían esperado que ellas hubiesen logrado mantener la fuerte barrera defensiva que aquél mago les había ofrecido hasta ahora. Al verlo irse intentaron destruir aquél bloqueo, pero no lo lograron. La castaña logró intuitivamente transmitirles a las mentes de los mortífagos el pensamiento de no poder ganar, apoyada por la energía de Galadriel que se había hecho presente entre los miembros de aquél grupo.

Al volver, Aragorn replanteó la estrategia.

—Todos entren al bosque. Jessica, cura a los heridos. Arthur y George, coordinen a los que están en condiciones de combate y mantengan sus patronus. Por las criaturas del bosque no se preocupen, por esta noche son nuestras aliadas —les indicó antes de dejarlos—. Hermione, Neville, Meg, Dawson y Nymph, vamos con los del vagón central.

Todos obedecieron sus indicaciones de inmediato, sin preguntas.

Galadriel desde Hogwarts entendió la nueva estrategia. Le transmitió a Jessica toda su energía para actuar a través de ella, transmitiéndoles pensamientos positivos a los protegidos y negativos a los atacantes. Mithrandir actuaba a través de la chica de ojos miel para ayudar a sanar a los heridos de menor gravedad. Con el apoyo de Galadriel y Mithrandir logró Jessica mantener su patronus en forma de tigre sin varita, mientras atendía los heridos, sin debilitarse.

* * *

En el vagón central Hagrid se había convertido junto a Pacey, Steve y Molly en muros inquebrantables alrededor de los veintidós pequeños de primer año. Veinte niños, bajo las órdenes de Chris & Chris, ayudaban a los adultos uniendo sus hechizos escudo recientemente aprendidos, ayudados por Dobby, Dotty y Wykers. Los estudiantes de segundo y tercer año apoyaban con escudos y maldiciones básicas que conocían a Joseph, Sue, Clarisse, Sally, Elphias, Eowyn, Minerva, Ron y Ginny, que los defendían fieramente de mortífagos y dementores. Los dos pequeños grupos unidos sin dejar espacios entre ellos.

Bellatrix y Avery habían sido enfrentados por Eowyn, que simultáneamente combatía los dementores con su delfín. Mientras tanto Ginny en un frente conjunto con Clarisse y Pacey hacían su mayor esfuerzo por detener a Greyback y los tres mortífagos que lo acompañaban.

A los treinta minutos de lucha se les unieron Remus y Luna desde el grupo del vagón delantero, pero estaban en graves problemas.

Fenrir Greyback estaba más desquiciado que nunca y ya no le producía placer transformar a sus víctimas en licántropos porque podían ser curados. Ahora los quería muertos de la peor manera posible.

Después de quince minutos de fiera batalla una niña de segundo había sido asesinada por Greyback, a quien los otros mortífagos le entregaban sus víctimas después de torturarlos disfrutando con el terror que producían en los otros niños, que ellos tenían por misión acabar, mientras Remus, Clarisse y Ginny se los arrancaban.

Ron se esforzaba en mantener alejados los dementores de ellos con su patronus en forma de dragón, alternándolo con el de Joseph, mientras también lanzaba maldiciones y hacía escudos, desplazándose entre los niños, reubicando a los del E.D. que estaban allí según el movimiento de los mortífagos.

Fueron cincuenta minutos de batalla intensa en el grupo central, la última víctima de Greyback fue un niño de tercero que alcanzó a herir gravemente en un costado, sus cabellos rubios eran sujetos por el cruel asesino cuando fue impactado por siete maldiciones. Un fuerte escudo hecho por Chris & Chris, con otros cinco niños de primero, desviaban tres maldiciones que les habían enviado simultáneamente unos mortífagos liderados por Avery a Hagrid, intentando detener al semigigante, las otras cuatro provinieron de desviadas por Steve, Remus, Molly y Ron.

Bellatrix con ayuda de un mortífago joven logró herir de gravedad a Eowyn. Estaba torturando a Ginny cuando llegaron los refuerzos del último vagón y Aragorn pudo detener aquello. Hermione la puso a salvo mientras Aragorn se enfrentaba a Bellatrix y Avery.

Neville rápidamente ayudó a Ron y a Ginny a defender el grupo con sus patronus de los dementores. Meg, Dawson y Nymph se unieron a los esfuerzos de Joseph, Clarisse, Dean, Colin, Justin, Minerva, Molly y Hagrid, que aún estaban en condiciones de combate, para detener a los mortífagos.

Elphias cayó muerto y Luna con heridas serias, mientras Sally, Steve y Sue tomaban el lugar de Hagrid que se enfrentaba ahora a los gigantes que habían llegado, junto a Ron y Aragorn. El pelirrojo, guiado a distancia por el señor Elrond, ayudó a Aragorn a convocar una tormenta eléctrica. Con tres rayos alcanzaron a los gigantes que no quisieron escuchar ni entender las palabras y gestos de Hagrid para que retrocediesen.

Cuando apareció la Marca Tenebrosa sobre el Expreso de Hogwarts, brillando macabramente en la noche, Bellatrix y Avery desaparecieron para unirse a su señor. Quedaban trece mortífagos y veinticinco dementores atacando, pues habían muerto ya tres de los asesinos y otros seis habían sido desmayados y atados mágicamente, treinta y cinco dementores habían sido destruidos por los patronus.

Se escucharon aullidos, gruñidos, rugidos y el sonido de muchos animales acercándose. Al girarse a mirar el bosque todos, excepto Aragorn y Hagrid, se asustaron.

—Hagrid, Ginny, Molly, Dean, Colin, Justin, Chris & Chris, lleven a todos los heridos y los niños al bosque —ordenó en voz muy alta Aragorn—. Allí estarán protegidos —Aquello asustó a casi todos, pero obedecieron—. Remus, Meg, Joseph, Dawson, Clarisse, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Nymph, Minerva, no importa lo que pase alrededor, mantengamos los patronus y las defensas.

—Nosotros vamos con el grupo de adelante. ¡Pronto Aragorn! —le contradijo Remus preocupado—. Angela dijo que Voldemort había traído una criatura con él, que llegaría muy pronto. Además hay muchos dementores allá —le explicó en voz baja para que los demás no lo escuchasen—. Vamos con el grupo delantero Aragorn, Nymph, Meg, Hermione, Ron, Clarisse, Joseph. ¡Pronto!

Aragorn asintió preocupado. Angela siempre llamaba las cosas por su nombre, el que le hubiese dicho a Remus que había traído una "criatura" le sonó mal, aún más que le pidiese a Remus que volviese con refuerzos.

—Los demás quédense a protegerlos con sus patronus. —apoyó al líder de la O.D.F. saliendo corriendo tras él.

El señor Elrond se preocupó al entender la posible razón de aquello, concentrándose desde ese momento en apoyar al grupo que se quedaba en el bosque a través de la menuda pelirroja y la pequeña Brown, transmitiéndoles confianza y serenidad a los protegidos y desasosiego a los atacantes. También Mithrandir ayudó a través de Ginny y Christopher a los que estaban heridos. La pelirroja con la ayuda del anciano logró mantener su fénix fuerte y corpóreo luchando con los dementores, acabando con varios de ellos.

* * *

Lord Voldemort atacó el vagón cercano a la locomotora acompañado de Alecto, Amycus, Nott, Macnair, los padres de Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, otros veinticuatro mortífagos y ochenta dementores. Los mortífagos siguiendo las órdenes de su amo se concentraban en torturar aquél que se ponía a su alcance, esforzándose por hacer brechas en el compacto grupo que les enfrentaba.

Arwen y Harry se enfrentaban a Voldemort y los dementores que los rodeaban. Remus, Bill, Kingsley, Faramir, Richard, Terry, Will, Chloe, Angela, Fred y Luna enfrentaban a los mortífagos y los dementores, ayudados por los alumnos a quienes protegían. Transcurridos tan sólo quince minutos de lucha Angela se acercó al líder de la O.D.F.

—Remus, por favor ve con Luna al vagón central. —le pidió la chica con una palidez marcada en el rostro y expresión de preocupación.

—¿De qué hablas, Angela? Esa no es…

—Greyback y Bellatrix están allí. Yo pediré ayuda adicional, pero tardará al menos quince minutos en llegar —lo interrumpió la chica agitada, mientras lo empujaba fuera de la trayectoria de un rayo—. Y ese maldito ha convocado a una criatura… Date prisa, pronto necesitaremos muchas varitas aquí. Apenas llegue la ayuda venid acá.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar Angela se alejó corriendo en dirección a Luna. Un minuto después la chica de ojos grandes corría hacia el vagón central, seguida de cerca por Remus.

Angela corrió entonces hasta los primeros árboles de aquél bosque. Tenía que dejar ir a su querido patronus para tener suficientes fuerzas para aquella petición de ayuda. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en mantener su mente despejada y enviar por medio de su energía el pedido de ayuda a las criaturas de aquél bosque, como le había explicado Mithrandir. No lo había intentado antes pero confiaba en que lo lograría.

Diez minutos después regresaba corriendo y llorando a pelear. Estaba muy cansada y no había logrado convocar su unicornio alado, los dementores ya habían empezado a afectarla. Aún así luchó como una fiera. Quince minutos después logró convocar de nuevo su patronus con su varita, concentrándose en George, justo cuando Arwen ya no lograba sostener su fénix. Unos minutos más tarde Angela mantenía su unicornio alado con Magia Antigua y combatía con su varita.

Los cuatro Dunedains, Angela y Harry estaban combatiendo con sus varitas mientras mantenían sus patronus con Magia Antigua. El desgaste era grande pero tenían que combatir muchos dementores en el ataque.

Los alumnos de quinto y séptimo se defendían muy bien. Bajo las órdenes de Kingsley pusieron fuera de combate a Nott con tres mortífagos después de treinta minutos de haber llegado allí, además de repeler a dementores.

Bill derribó a Macnair y otro mortífago diez minutos más tarde. Fred logró cinco minutos después sacar a Bill del camino de una Maldición Asesina enviada por Amycus, la cual impactó a la hermana, Alecto. Esto lo enfureció y empezó a torturar a Fred con la imperdonable, mientras el hermano mayor era paralizado por el mortífago que acompañaba a Amycus. Kingsley se interpuso a combatir con Amycus mientras tres alumnos de séptimo ayudaban a Fred y despetrificaban a Bill, después de desmayar al mortífago que lo había paralizado y se proponía torturarlo.

Los defensores y los de quinto y séptimo año sacaron de combate a diez mortífagos y treinta y cuatro dementores. Ya sólo quedaban Voldemort, Bellatrix, Avery, cerca de doce mortífagos y cuarenta y seis dementores cuando Arwen y Angela sintieron llegar aquella cosa.

Mithrandir había estado debilitando la confianza de los mortífagos a través de Arwen y apoyando a Faramir en su ataque a los dementores con los elementos de la naturaleza y dos patronus simultáneos, el fénix del anciano y el tigre del hombre.

—BILL, FRED, RICHARD, LLEVEN A TODOS AL BOSQUE AHORA MISMO —gritó Arwen, que sintió también la llegada de la ayuda que ella suponía había convocado su esposo—. PASE LO QUE PASE AQUÍ NO DEBE REGRESAR NINGUNO DE USTEDES. KINGSLEY Y WILL, PERMANEZCAN CON NOSOTROS.

Los hermanos Weasley se miraron al oír dos espantosos rugidos. Rápidamente cumplieron las órdenes de la Dunedain mientras mantenían sus patronus y Richard mantenía las defensas contra los mortífagos remanentes. Los protectores de los alumnos que los acompañaban iban y venían.

Tenían muchos dementores aún sobre ellos y todos estaban agotados. Lo extraño fue que al llegar al bosque sintieron que eran rodeados. Parecía que muchos seres invisibles los protegían de los mortífagos, por lo que se concentraron en rechazar a los dementores.

La noche era cerrada ya. En aquél bosque en que se habían refugiado los alumnos de Hogwarts pudieron escuchar varios aullidos, gruñidos, rugidos y el sonido de muchos animales. Algo los estaba ayudando con los mortífagos que aún quedaban. Los dementores también habían disminuido gracias a los patronus, sin embargo aquellos dos espantosos rugidos les habían encogido el corazón. Tuvieron que apelar a toda su concentración para no permitir que los patronus desfalleciesen. Eran la única luz en ese momento además de la emitida por la Marca Tenebrosa.

Un monstruoso ser, tan alto como un dragón (parecía un colacuerno húngaro), negro como la noche misma que les rodeaba, escupiendo fuego, destrozando todo a su paso, con una gruesa capa de escamas que ningún hechizo podía atravesar, con dos cabezas moviéndose independientemente y cuatro brazos con la fuerza de dos gigantes, apareció junto al tren.

Voldemort lo había logrado: Harry estaba ahora solo con él.

Kingsley combatía con Bellatrix y Will con Avery. Los mortífagos restantes perseguían a los huidos al bosque.

Aragorn, Remus, Nymph, Meg, Joseph, Clarisse, Hermione y Ron llegaron en ese momento.

Remus fue directo a ayudar a Harry pero se frenó al ver las dos varitas conectadas, él no podía entrar allí en esa cúpula dorada, pero podía alejar a los dementores de Harry que no podía convocar su patronus.

Hermione, Ron y Nymph se unieron a Remus con sus patronus. Meg, Joseph y Clarisse se unieron con Aragorn a Faramir, Arwen y Angela.

Después de veinte minutos combatiendo la criatura —a una señal de Aragorn— Arwen y Angela enfrentaban de cerca simultáneamente sus cabezas mientras él se lanzaba con una espada de energía —materializada por Mithrandir— en el punto medio en que las dos cabezas salían del cuerpo para desde allí llegar al corazón.

Faramir simultáneamente concentró una tormenta eléctrica para, con un poderoso rayo, apoyar el ataque con la espada de Aragorn. Los tres fueron arrojados lejos por la explosión del cuerpo de tan espantoso ser, que había logrado asesinar a uno y herido varios de los alumnos mientras huían hacia el bosque y los Dunedains lo combatían.

Al oír la explosión Voldemort supo que su bestia había sido asesinada y rompió la conexión que Harry con dificultad lograba mantener.

El joven pelinegro estaba herido seriamente en la pierna izquierda y el hombro derecho, la cicatriz le sangraba profusamente, su visibilidad era casi nula. Tenía más de una hora combatiendo con Voldemort, con la ayuda de Arwen pero debilitado por los dementores antes que llegase aquel monstruo. Luego se había quedado solo por casi media hora peleando con él, a excepción de su patronus, el de Angela y el de Mithrandir, que se esforzaban por alejar de allí a los dementores mientras combatía a su Némesis.

Angela había enseñado a Harry cómo hacer y mantener su patronus sin varita en las noches de insomnio de los dos en la Casa Flotante. Las pesadillas no los dejaban dormir en muchas oportunidades y empezaron a practicar aquello sin que los demás supiesen. Sólo se enteró Ginny, que se les unió al descubrirlos y lograba mantenerlo unos minutos justo antes de aquella batalla.

Harry se sentía desfallecer. El mantener su patronus y la conexión con la varita de Voldemort lo había debilitado en extremo. Cuando Hermione, Ron, Nymph y Remus llegaron a detener a los dementores con la nutria, el dragón, el lobo y el unicornio su querido cornamenta acababa de desaparecer.

Después de veinte minutos terribles, en que Voldemort lo atacaba con bolas de energía provenientes de aquella piedra esférica negra, que él apenas lograba esquivar con la habilidad adquirida en el quidditch y detener con escudos de Magia Antigua, oyeron el terrible rugido y la explosión. En ese momento Voldemort rompió la conexión pero alcanzó a Harry con una de las bolas de energía negra.

—¡NOS VAMOS! —gritó Voldemort haciendo aparecer una segunda marca tenebrosa, pero ya sólo quedaban Bellatrix Lestrange, ocho mortífagos y cincuenta y tres dementores que no habían sido destruidos para obedecerlo.

Hermione, Ron, Nymph y Remus corrieron hacia Harry tan pronto desapareció el escudo. Al verlo se quedaron paralizados, yacía boca arriba totalmente inmóvil.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Remus y Angela percibieron a través del lazo que les unía con Harry que el chico agonizaba. Ginny se apareció a su lado. Hermione, Ron, Nymph y Remus se arrodillaron junto al chico.

Tenía una palidez mortal, apenas si respiraba, su pulso era extremadamente irregular.


	10. Comienzan las Clases en Hogwarts

_Resumen: La recuperación de Harry Potter y los heridos del ataque. Un retorno a Hogwarts con muchos cambios. El secreto de Angela y Mithrandir._

_**Comienzan las Clases en Hogwarts**_

—NOOO —dejó escapar Ginny un grito desgarrador—. No puedes hacerme esto, Harry.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. —pedía Remus desesperado.

—_Galileo, Maya… Moony, Febo… Atenea, Hera… Rea, Zeus… Gaya…_ —los llamó Angela con una voz apenas más alta que un susurro. Había aparecido de rodillas al lado del grupo totalmente maltrecha. Ante su llamado fueron apareciendo uno a uno los nueve pequeños fénix—. Tomad —De sus manos fluyó una luz blanco azulada tenue, parecía un manto. Las pequeñas aves la tomaron con sus garras y la extendieron sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Los demás miraban asombrados, sin comprender—. Llévenlo… con el señor… Mithrandir… de inmediato.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Nymph y Remus vieron como el cuerpo de Harry se elevaba unos centímetros del césped sujeto por los nueve fénix. La manta de luz lo envolvió, luego el chico y las aves desaparecieron.

—_Fawkes_ —susurró Angela—. Lleva a Ginny… con él… —Luego mirando a la pelirroja le indicó—: No pierdas la fe… —Estaba a punto de perder el sentido. Cerró los ojos para controlar el mareo—. Haz lo que te indiquen… Sólo tú puedes salvarlo… Tu amor es… —Pero no pudo terminar, perdió el conocimiento. _Fawkes_ se llevó de inmediato a Ginny.

Nymph, Remus, Ron y Hermione estaban en estado de conmoción. Cuando Nymph reaccionó cinco minutos después sacudió a su novio.

—Remus, ¿cómo está Harry? ¿Puedes percibirlo? ¡Háblame!

—Está grave, al igual que Angela —le respondió con la voz ronca. Estaba pálido, mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica, lleno de heridas y con la ropa llena de sangre—. Ella estaba muy mal, pero lo que hizo con los fénix… Yo estaba percibiendo a los dos… No la detuve, Nymph… Yo…

—REMUS —gritó Faramir unos metros más allá—. DEBEMOS PEDIR AYUDA. ¡PRONTO! ARAGORN ESTÁ GRAVE, ARWEN TAMBIÉN, NO VEO A ANGELA Y EN EL BOSQUE HAY VARIOS HERIDOS.

El hombre de ojos dorados se quedó mirando el sitio desde donde el Dunedain le había llamado. Se veía también muy mal herido. Sin embargo estaba sacando fuerzas para ayudar a los otros, transfiriéndoles energía. Pero aquél don tenía un límite cuando las heridas del portador eran serias o el receptor estaba tan grave de no admitirla. Remus estaba seguro que él aún no había visto lo que había pasado con los chicos.

Era cierto, tenían que pedir ayuda urgente y él estaba al mando. Muchas veces se preguntó cómo hacía su mentor y amigo, Albus Dumbledore, para resistir los golpes de la vida y seguir luchando. De dónde sacaba las fuerzas siendo tan anciano, habiendo perdido a sus hijas. Ahora lo sabía. Tenía sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad que él había tenido.

Era su obligación sacar fuerzas de flaquezas y poner a los demás a salvo. Las palabras de Faramir lo habían hecho reaccionar y comprender. En esos cinco minutos lo golpeó el peso de saber que sobre sus hombros recaía aquello ahora.

—Nymph, ve por Minerva, que ella vaya con Hagrid a Hogwarts. Deben traer con los Thestrals los carruajes para transportar los más graves. Hermione y Clarisse, traigan los del último grupo a este sector. Ron y Meg, a los del grupo central. Will, tú a los de este grupo. Joseph, ayuda a Faramir —les ordenó Remus con la voz grave, tomando el mando de la situación—. No comenten nada sobre lo ocurrido con Harry. ¡Rápido!

Todos asintieron e hicieron lo que él les había indicado. Cuando desaparecieron él se agachó junto a Angela, la alzó en brazos y la acomodó en la hierba, en el claro cercano que les había señalado a los otros. La posó allí con cuidado, logrando transferirle una pequeña cantidad de energía. No se atrevía a cerrarle las heridas que veía por lo grave que la estaba percibiendo, temiendo hacerle más daño que bien por no tener conocimientos de medimagia.

—Resiste pequeña, muy pronto te llevaremos con ellos. Si mandaste a Harry allá es porque lo pueden ayudar, también lo harán contigo. —le dijo al oído. Le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Se levantó y fue hasta Arwen. La tomó en brazos y la llevó junto a Angela, transfiriéndole también algo de energía intuitivamente.

Joseph apoyó a Faramir en sus hombros. Sin decirle ni una palabra lo llevó junto a ellas al claro.

Faramir al ver los demacrados rostros de Remus y Joseph comprendió que algo muy grave había pasado. Los interrogó en silencio con la mirada mientras lo llevaban junto a Arwen y… _"¿Angela?… Parece… No, no puede ser"_, pensó angustiado. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a su alrededor, no veía a Harry. Un fuerte opresión le atenazó el corazón. Por un instante cerró los ojos deseando que todo aquello fuese una horrible pesadilla.

Cuando los abrió vio a Remus que era ayudado por Joseph con Aragorn. Cuando lo dejaron sobre la hierba Joseph fue a buscar a Kingsley, que estaba malherido, para llevarlo al claro, mientras el guía de la O.D.F. les transfería energía a los dos Dunedains, esquivando la mirada interrogante de Faramir.

* * *

Los protegidos por Richard, Bill y Fred, cinco minutos después de haber oído aquella explosión, escucharon muchos pasos que les rodeaban y penetraban en la oscuridad del bosque, con la luz de los últimos patronus tuvieron un leve vistazo de muchas fieras acercándose a ellos. Eso los asustó y se pusieron en guardia, pero al sentir que les rodeaban y se alejaban por detrás se quedaron paralizados por unos minutos. Will llegó a ellos con la varita en alto encendida y una expresión desencajada y asustada en el rostro.

—Seguidme todos, vamos hacia el claro aquél. Nos reuniremos todos allí para ir a Hogwarts. No importa lo que vean a su alrededor, no se detengan y no pregunten.

Los de aquél primer grupo salieron del bosque acercándose lentamente al claro. Iluminaban el camino con sus varitas, en un silencio sólo interrumpido por los gemidos de los heridos. Cuando empezaron a avanzar vieron con horror el campo cubierto de los cadáveres de los mortífagos que les habían ido a perseguir. Parecía que habían sido despedazados por una manada de fieras. Uniendo aquello con el hecho de que los habían enviado hacia aquél bosque, más los ruidos y pasos que habían escuchado… comprendieron. Habían recibido una ayuda inusual, por eso sólo se habían tenido que defender de los dementores en los últimos minutos.

Poco tiempo después llegaron los del segundo grupo y luego los del tercero. Todos habían visto a la luz de las varitas lo que había ocurrido, ataron cabos y comprendieron en silencio. Muchos sollozaban, otros se quejaban lo más bajo posible de sus heridas. Habían transportado a los cuerpos de los que habían fallecido en el ataque y los habían dejado descansando en la hierba cerca del grupo.

Remus se quedó mirando el claro lleno en aquél momento con todos los que habían viajado en el Expreso. El recuento del ataque era… desolador… El conductor, Elphias Doge, una niña de segundo, un alumno de quinto y uno de sexto habían fallecido. Un niño de tercero, Charlie, Eowyn, Arwen, Aragorn, Angela y Harry estaban graves. Tres niños de primero, dos de segundo, uno de tercero, tres de cuarto, dos de quinto, dos de sexto, tres de séptimo, Luna, Alex, Steve, Sue, Terry y Kingsley estaban heridos seriamente. George, Joanne, Pacey, Sally, Dennis Creevey, Chloe, Faramir y cerca de doce alumnos tenían heridas de consideración.

En general todos estaban afectados por los dementores y tenían heridas, leves en su mayoría. La señora del carrito subió al tren y bajó rápidamente, repartiendo entre todos los que estaban en el claro barras de chocolate que había llevado escondidas en su compartimiento. Había recibido instrucciones de la directora y la enfermera del colegio de hacerlo así.

Los que estaban en pie empezaron a encender pequeños fuegos mágicos alrededor del grupo bajo las órdenes de Nymph y Molly.

Remus le había tenido que contar a los señores Weasley que Ginny estaba con Harry en Hogwarts, ya que él estaba grave.

Fred ayudó a George a llegar junto a Angela y se quedó acompañándolos, al ver a Jessica bien siendo abrazada por el padre. Le daba apoyo a su hermano, intentando evitar que se moviese para que no se agravase.

Apenas llegar Jessica desde el último grupo su padre corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y verificar que no estuviese seriamente lastimada. La chica se abrazó a él llorosa, preguntándole por Angela. Remus la estrechó más mientras le decía que estaba allí pero muy lastimada. Le asombró ver como la chica se secaba las lágrimas y le pedía, con la voz controlada, que la llevase con ella.

La metamórfaga había retenido a los niños cuando llegaron del segundo grupo. Jessica se acercó con su padre, los abrazó y les dijo el estado de Angela. Chris & Chris se miraron, se secaron las lágrimas, miraron a Jessica y asintieron. Los tres chicos fueron junto a la inconsciente chica de pelo negro acompañados de Nymph y Remus. Cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla, le murmuraron algo al oído, le hicieron unas curas rápidas en sus heridas más graves en el pecho y se fueron a ayudar a los que estaban heridos.

Adultos, jóvenes y niños por igual quedaron profundamente impresionados por aquello. Aunque casi nadie los conocía todos comprendieron la situación. Nadie les dijo nada pero nadie se quedó quieto, todos ayudaban en algo.

Al poco tiempo de estar allí regresó Hagrid con los carruajes. Remus pudo ver entonces que su amigo también estaba bastante lastimado. Ayudó a subir con Fred, Arthur y Bill a los que estaban graves a los primeros carruajes, a medida que éstos despegaban de aquel pequeño espacio otros aterrizaban.

Remus sacó en el primer carruaje a Angela y a Aragorn hacia el colegio, en el siguiente viajaron Eowyn y Arwen, luego Charlie y Faramir, después Luna y George. Luego siguió organizando los que irían por orden de gravedad en sus heridas. Fred, Bill y Arthur lo ayudaron. Lamentablemente ahora todos los que habían viajado en el tren podían ver a las criaturas que tiraban de los carruajes.

En el último de ellos regresaban los elfos, que habían transportado con sus propias dotes mágicas el equipaje de todos los alumnos. Un trabajo silencioso. Ellos también estaban lastimados. Al llegar al colegio fueron curados por Jessica.

En el penúltimo de los carruajes viajaron al colegio Nymph y Remus, después de asegurarse que todos habían sido trasladados. Nymph sostenía entre sus manos las de su novio, que había cerrado fuertemente los ojos. Desde que había reaccionado ante el llamado de Faramir no había cesado en organizarlos a todos, así como tampoco se habían detenido Christine, Christopher y Jessica en dar las primeras atenciones a los heridos.

Remus había percibido tanto a Harry como a Angela todo el tiempo a través de los dos lazos. Sabía que ninguno de los dos había muerto pero también que no estaban fuera de peligro. Había visto a Eowyn, Charlie, Aragorn y Arwen demasiado mal heridos. Ahora, en ese carruaje, sentía el pecho oprimido por la angustia.

Cuando el tren había partido de Londres, en aquel abrazo en silencio, todos se habían despedido de alguna manera. Todos sabían lo que podía ocurrir, aunque ninguno lo habría admitido.

Al llegar a Hogwarts se consiguió con la mayoría de los alumnos, los que no estaban heridos seriamente, acomodados en el Gran Comedor al cuidado de los profesores que los habían estado esperando en el colegio. Los demás estaban en la enfermería, donde Madam Pomfrey era ayudada por los señores Galadriel, Elrond y Mithrandir.

Una vez que cesó el ataque, los tres profesores Dunedains rompieron la conexión a distancia que el anciano había establecido, tomaron grandes dosis de pociones para recuperarse por el uso excesivo de Magia Antigua y se apresuraron a ayudar a los heridos.

Hacia la izquierda de aquella sala, en el último rincón, estaban Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. En la mesita junto a aquella cama estaban en una cesta nueve pichones de fénix, al lado estaba Eowyn y justo al lado Faramir, en medio de sus camas se encontraba Jessica. Neville acompañaba a Luna y Clarisse a Kingsley.

A la derecha, en la cama frente a la de Harry, estaba Angela cuidada por Fred. A su lado Aragorn era cuidado por Christine, junto a ellos Christopher velaba por Arwen. Molly cuidaba de Charlie y Arthur de George, evitando que se levantase para ir con Angela y obligándolo a tomar poción para dormir sin soñar.

Nymph se fue junto a Jessica. Remus se acercó a la profesora McGonagall, que se encontraba junto a Madam Pomfrey, para saber del estado de los heridos. En la mayoría de los casos estaban ya fuera de peligro, exceptuando a Harry, Angela, Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Charlie y el niño de nombre Joe. La directora le explicó que los tres señores habían atendido a todos a medida que llegaban, de hecho ellos seguían desplazándose entre las camas.

Faramir también estaba bastante mal. Había estado usando su don de transferir energía para ayudar a los que estaban más seriamente heridos, a pesar de los intentos de Hermione y Ron por evitarlo al notar que esto lo debilitaba mucho. Los dos jóvenes se habían dado por vencidos ante su persistencia en hacerlo, contestándoles en tono respetuoso pero firme una y otra vez: "Yo puedo ayudar y lo necesita, por favor permíteme hacerlo". Le dieron poción plateada para ayudarlo a restablecerse siguiendo las indicaciones de Mithrandir, mientras ayudaban a la directora y la enfermera a llevar las pociones que la segunda les daba hacia las mesas junto a las camas.

Fue una larga noche para todos, nadie durmió.

A primeras horas de la mañana aparecieron en el colegio el Ministro Scrimgeour con Percy Weasley y cinco aurores. Su llegada coincidió con la de los padres de los niños muertos. Sólo la intervención de la directora McGonagall evitó que el problema fuese a mayores. Scrimgeour se fue con los cinco aurores.

Percy se quedó en Hogwarts acompañando a sus padres. Le había presentado la renuncia al Ministro delante de los padres de los estudiantes muertos y le solicitó permiso a la directora para acompañar a su familia. El profesor Flitwick lo llevó con Molly.

Los padres del chico de sexto año besado por el dementor tenían una niña que ese año entraba a Hogwarts. Se la llevaron para el funeral de su hermano pero le aseguraron a la directora, con el Ministro enfrente, que ellos personalmente la llevarían allí en una semana, diciendo la mamá:

—Mi hija está más segura en el colegio que fuera de éste, con un Ministro que no piensa en proteger a los pequeños.

Los alumnos de las diferentes casas y los de primer año, que aún no habían sido seleccionados, se pusieron de acuerdo esa mañana. Se dirigieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de Ernie Macmillan, el otro Premio Anual. Todos deseaban permanecer en el Gran Comedor unidos hasta que se restableciesen sus compañeros. Sólo harían la selección e irían a sus casas cuando la mayoría se hubiese restablecido. Luego de consultarlo con el resto del profesorado, aceptó la directora aquello.

Los alumnos también se organizaron en "Guardias de Honor" para cuidar de los heridos, relevando por grupos a quienes los acompañaban.

Remus tuvo serios problemas aquél día para hacer dormir a Jessica y los pequeños Brown, sólo logró que se turnasen con Nymph, Ron y Hermione. A Ginny fue imposible despegarla del lado de Harry.

Presenció en aquella madrugada y el día que le siguió como los señores Dunedains hacían transferencias de energía a los que estaban más graves, en varias oportunidades, a pesar de quedar evidentemente agotados. Especialmente el anciano parecía estar bastante débil, concentrando sus esfuerzos principalmente en Harry y Angela. No fueron a reposar hasta horas de la noche cuando el último de ellos quedó fuera de peligro: Harry Potter.

El niño de tercer año de nombre Joe, Charlie y Eowyn salieron de peligro de muerte en la mañana, Aragorn y Arwen a media tarde, Angela se había recuperado levemente antes del mediodía y vuelto a recaer a la hora, salió de peligro a media tarde, tres horas antes que Harry.

El señor Mithrandir había logrado que Ginny comiese mientras acompañaba a su novio. Cuando el chico estuvo fuera de peligro amplió la cama y la recostó a su lado para que descansase.

Remus avisó a Hestia sobre la muerte de Elphias Doge. Ella fue al colegio a buscar el cuerpo para entregárselo a los familiares. Sólo ella, Fleur, Abby, Dawson, Joseph, Will, Nymph y Bill pudieron ir a los funerales en representación de la O.D.F., los demás estaban en el colegio, o heridos o cuidando de los que lo estaban. Los dos últimos regresaron a Hogwarts.

El ataque sufrido por el Expreso de Hogwarts tuvo un extraño efecto en la comunidad mágica.

Voldemort había golpeado con ochenta mortífagos, doscientos dementores, tres gigantes y una extraña criatura a niños defendidos sólo por veintiocho magos voluntarios y sus propios compañeros, sin apoyo del Ministerio, en un lugar apartado. Sin embargo el resultado había sido dos adultos y tres alumnos muertos, además de una gran cantidad de heridos que ya se estaban recuperando. A pesar de ser lamentable la pérdida de cinco vidas era obvio que el resultado no era lo que se hubiese esperado de la magnitud del ataque.

Muchos alumnos que no habían viajado en el tren fueron llevados por sus propios padres en los días siguientes, pues sabían que allí estarían más seguros que afuera. Uno de los cuales fue Gabrielle Delacour, para sorpresa y alegría de los chicos. En Francia, al igual que en otras partes del mundo, habían comenzado algunos ataques esporádicos de mortífagos durante las vacaciones. También en este grupo llegó Seamus Finnigan.

Otro efecto de aquello fue el apoyo público e incondicional de la comunidad mágica a la "secreta" Orden del Fénix. No se sabía quienes la integraban, pero todos sabían que eran quienes habían salvado a los alumnos de Hogwarts de una muerte segura.

Se sabía también que Harry Potter era uno de los que habían defendido a sus compañeros, siendo seriamente lastimado, pero ningún reportero o curioso pudo ingresar a Hogwarts.

Los alumnos del colegio que estuvieron en el ataque habían hecho un Pacto de Silencio sobre la identidad de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, en agradecimiento a su protección. Ni siquiera a sus padres les revelaron nunca sus nombres.

El Ministerio de Magia recibió multitud de vociferadores protestando por su actitud, solicitando una explicación pública a su negativa a proteger a los alumnos cuando todos le habían alabado la protección que había dado a los que presenciaron el funeral de Dumbledore.

Scrimgeour se vio forzado por la comunidad que representaba, como máxima autoridad, a justificarse de la única manera posible, fingiendo ignorancia. En un comunicado público de una página en el Diario El Profeta presentó sus sinceras disculpas por "no haber previsto un ataque a nuestros jóvenes más prometedores".

Su credibilidad era muy baja en lo relacionado con el ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts. Pero debido a la guerra que evidentemente se había desatado y sus éxitos en ataques previos que fueron detenidos por su cuerpo de aurores, con ayuda de voluntarios, no fue solicitada su dimisión inmediata. Pero si se solicitó al Wizengamot una revisión de todas sus acciones.

Harry empezó a ser consciente de su cuerpo, que parecía pesar mucho. Su respiración era lenta, pausada, pesada. Sentía mucho calor. Sus ojos le pesaban. Estaba sobre una tela suave, en un lugar cómodo. Pero… _"¿Dónde? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento así?"_ Al intentar mover su mano derecha para apretar la mano que allí alguien tenía entre la suya el intenso dolor en su hombro le fue casi insoportable, un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios.

—¿Harry?

Esa voz, era dulce y suave. Su aroma a flores lo llenaba de esperanza. _"¿Me ha llamado Harry?"_ Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero sus párpados parecían negarse a moverse. Un nuevo intento y consiguió entreabrirlos un poco pero los cerró casi de inmediato. La luz tan clara le había molestado un poco.

—_Nox_. Ya hemos bajado la luz, joven. Haga un esfuerzo.

"_Esa voz… Es la de un anciano… ¿Dumbledore?… No, es parecida, pero no es él"_. Empezaba a recordar algunos nombres, algunos rostros.

—Harry, mi amor. Abre tus ojos, por favor.

"_Ginny. Ése es el nombre de la dueña de esa hermosa voz"_. Ella estaba con él, lo llamaba, sentía que tenía que hacer lo que le pedía. Nuevo intento. Entreabrió lentamente sus ojos, allí estaba para él la más hermosa visión, una hermosa pelirroja con ojos color caramelo, muy cerca de su rostro. Le sonrió suavemente. Inmediatamente su menuda figura estaba sobre su pecho abrazándolo, sollozando. No pudo contener un suave quejido.

—Shhh… No llores… pelirroja… Se caerán… de tristeza… las estrellas. —le dijo con una voz ronca y suave, lejana. Parecía tener días sin usarla. Hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo era difícil.

—Mis lágrimas son de alegría, mi amor, porque has despertado y ya no me dejarás. Te amo. —le dijo ella con dulzura. Se había incorporado levemente al oír su gemido. Ahora secaba su rostro con sus manos.

—Yo… te… amo.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa pero debe tomarse esta poción, joven. No tiene mal sabor aunque es un poco espesa. Ayúdeme a incorporarlo un poco, señorita Weasley —Aquél anciano que tenía tan cerca era parecido y distinto a su mentor. Parecía más viejo, si aquello fuese posible—. Hoy mis fuerzas no están como deberían.

Entre Ginny y el anciano lo acomodaron en unas almohadas dejándolo en una posición intermedia entre acostado y sentado. Le habían puesto los lentes al verlo esforzarse por enfocar la visión. Luego su novia tomó en sus manos la poción y se la dio a beber lentamente. Era cierto, no sabía mal. Al terminar de tomársela se sintió con más fuerzas.

—Disculpe que le pregunte, señor. ¿Quién es usted? Estoy en la enfermería de Hogwarts, ¿verdad Ginny? ¿Qué pasó con Voldemort? ¿Cómo están los demás?

—Estamos en la enfermería de Hogwarts, eso es correcto Harry.

La menuda pelirroja se quedó mirando al anciano, preguntándole con la mirada si podía o debía responderle las otras preguntas. Su prometido se veía demacrado. Aún tenía fiebre aunque era leve, ya le había disminuido. Además había recobrado el conocimiento. Pero no podía olvidar el terrible día en que se debatía por su vida, tampoco la extrema debilidad de su cuerpo durante todo el día anterior y el que estaba transcurriendo hasta una hora después de anochecer.

Sólo la energía con que Angela lo había envuelto, la generosa entrega de los nueve fénix y la correcta guía de los tres señores para que ella lo trajese de vuelta de ese estado lo habían salvado. Luego los continuos cuidados de ella y aquél anciano habían logrado la mejoría, pero… ¿Qué hacer?

El anciano, comprendiendo las dudas de la pelirroja, sonrió paternalmente y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama del chico, donde Ginny se había sentado de medio lado de frente a los dos tomándole las manos a su novio.

—Mi nombre, joven, es Mithrandir. Creo que ha oído de mí bastantes cosas —Al ver que Harry fruncía el ceño sonrió—. Sí, su expresión lo confirma.

Ginny iba a intervenir a favor del anciano pero él le puso una mano en el hombro con un cariñoso gesto que silenció a la chica y desconcertó a Harry.

—Pero primero lo primero. Respondamos sus preguntas y luego pasaremos a otras. Tenemos que apresurarnos antes que Madam Pomfrey se dé cuenta que está despierto y lo estoy "perturbando". No quiero que venga a reñirme de nuevo. Me simpatiza mucho.

»En cuanto a qué pasó con Voldemort, pues que le habéis arruinado totalmente algo que él esperaba fuese un ataque maestro. En cuanto a la salud de los demás, quisiera decir que todos están bien pero no es cierto. Aunque, considerando la dimensión del ataque, diría que la gran mayoría está mejor de lo que podría esperarse.

El anciano escuchó pasos acercarse y suspiró. No se libraría del regaño.

—Han muerto el señor Jim Doe, que conducía el tren, el señor Elphias Doge, tres estudiantes y algunos de ustedes salieron bastante lastimados, pero…

—¡Profesor Mithrandir! —Se asomó Madam Pomfrey por las cortinas con que estaba rodeada la cama de Harry. Se le veía y oía visiblemente molesta—. Le pedí que me avisase en cuanto despertase y que no le dijese nada aún de lo ocurrido. Usted ya ha perturbado a los otros pacientes —La cara del anciano en ese momento era la de un niño que estaban regañando al ser atrapado haciendo una travesura—. Le agradezco mucho su ayuda con todos, pero le agradeceré que me haga caso, tome esta poción y se retire a descansar a aquella cama de inmediato, o me veré en la obligación de llamar a la directora de nuevo.

Harry miraba la escena totalmente desconcertado. Madam Pomfrey lo regañaba como si se tratase de un niño, el anciano le guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente y su novia difícilmente contenía la risa. _"¿Habré despertado realmente o esto será un extraño sueño provocado por la fiebre que siento?"_.

—Disculpe usted, Madam Pomfrey, le aseguro que no quería inquietar al joven —respondió el anciano simulando estar conforme con el regaño, aunque había picardía en su mirada—. Tiene razón, me retiro inmediatamente a mi pris… cama. Buenas noches, joven Potter. Descanse y reponga fuerzas, hablaremos cuando esté usted mejor.

—Señorita Weasley, acompañaré al profesor. En cuanto vuelva espero ver al joven Potter descansando y a usted haciendo exactamente lo mismo en su cama. —le dijo la enfermera, señalando una cama al lado de la de Harry.

—Claro, Madam Pomfrey, sólo lo recostaré de nuevo. Pero quisiera avisarle a los demás que ha despertado antes de…

—No. Yo les avisaré. No los quiero a estas horas a todos aquí dando vueltas y perturbando a mis pacientes. Yo le diré a la directora que ha recobrado el conocimiento y le solicitaré que todos esperen hasta mañana para verlo.

Ginny apenas si pudo esperar a que la enfermera se voltease para taparse la boca con la mano y no soltar una carcajada, al ver la risa contenida en el rostro del anciano. Ella sabía tan bien como él que aquello le sería imposible a la enfermera.

Harry aún estaba asombrado de ver la complicidad evidente entre su novia y aquél "señor Dunedain", a los cuales él sin conocerlos les había llegado a tomar desconfianza y antipatía, a pesar de todos los justificativos que ya había oído para la dureza con que habían tratado a Angela, especialmente aquél anciano. Hasta donde recordaba su novia era de la misma opinión.

—Ginny, no entiendo… —comenzó Harry en cuanto la enfermera se alejó con el anciano, pero ella puso sobre sus labios la delicada mano de ella con suavidad.

—Lo sé, pero ya tendrás tiempo para entender. Ahora tienes que contener la risa, cuando veas como le ganan entre todos a Madam Pomfrey el debate para entrar a verte, relajarte, estar lo más tranquilo y alegre posible. ¡Ah!, sí, descansar mucho para reponer fuerzas. Tenemos mucho que contarte. —le enumeró su novia con una sonrisa encantadora. En sus ojos brillaba la alegría y la esperanza. Él no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado mirándola y sonreír.

Tan sólo transcurrieron unos minutos antes de oír a Madam Pomfrey discutir con la profesora McGonagall.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Minerva. Deben dejar descansar adecuadamente a mis pacientes.

—Ten paciencia con nosotros, Poppy —se escuchó la voz firme y amable de la directora—. Sabes que la situación es muy especial.

—Precisamente. Necesita reposo para que se recupere.

—Sólo serán quince minutos, Poppy. Te lo prometo.

Seguidamente se oyó un bufido de indignación, muy probablemente de la enfermera, y muchas luces de velas de la enfermería se encendieron.

Harry enarcó las cejas al oír todo aquello. Su novia sonreía radiante.

Las cortinas fueron quitadas de alrededor de su cama por muchas manos. No lo podía creer, allí estaban prácticamente todos los que habían viajado con él en el tren y los profesores que los esperaban en el colegio. Las sonrisas en los rostros de todos reflejaban una sincera alegría. Muchos se veían demacrados, algunos aún tenían vendajes, unos cuantos se apoyaban en otros para mantenerse en pie.

—Hola Harry —lo saludó con voz alegre y resuelta su tío Remus—. Sólo hemos venido a decirte que nos alegra mucho que hayas despertado…

—… y que descanses mucho y recuperes las fuerzas pronto. —completó Nymph.

—Yo… Gracias —les respondió Harry, parpadeando aún confuso por la situación—. ¿Cómo están ustedes? —preguntó preocupado viendo directamente los vendajes de George.

—Te responderé con las frases favoritas de Angela: He estado mejor; sólo necesito unos minutos. —Los del E.D.H. que estaban allí con él difícilmente contuvieron las risas.

—Ella está por allá atrás siendo reñida por la enfermera —susurró Christopher con una sonrisa traviesa—. Se ha intentado levantar de nuevo para venir a verte.

—Sí, la ha amenazado con petrificarla —susurró Christine con la misma diversión en el rostro—. O si no la obedece dormirte a ti con poción.

—Creo que esa última amenaza tal vez surta algo de efecto —sonrió Jessica—. Aunque no le ha funcionado con el señor Mithrandir antes.

—¿Y tú, Harry? —preguntó su mejor amiga. Se le veía en su expresión que tenía mucho tiempo preocupada—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiese venido corriendo desde Londres por las vías del tren. Muy cansado y un poco adolorido, pero nada serio Hermione —le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Al ver su expresión de incredulidad y el rostro de la chica tan demacrado se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Tres días, amigo —le contestó Ron que tenía tomada de una mano a la castaña—. Hoy es 4 de septiembre y deben ser casi las nueve de la noche.

La expresión de asombro de Harry era inigualable.

Al ver aquello la mayoría sonrió con tristeza. Para ellos había sido una angustiosa y dolorosa espera.

—Pero no se ha perdido de nada vital, señor Potter —la voz clara y firme de la directora se dejó escuchar—. Si pone de su parte y se recupera pronto podrá unirse al banquete de bienvenida y la selección.

—Muy bien. Ya lo habéis visto. Ahora mismo se me van todos de aquí a sus camas. —se escuchó la voz de la enfermera.

Todos sonrieron y se despidieron deseándole buenas noches y que se recuperase pronto. Sólo se quedó el hombre castaño de ojos miel.

—Ve a descansar, Ginny. Yo lo recostaré y lo acompañaré un rato. —le indicó Remus con voz alegre.

—Gracias pr… Remus —Se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso corto y dulce. Se separó suavemente y se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa y preocupación en la mirada—. Tienes que obedecerles para que te recuperes pronto, prométemelo.

—Prometido. —le respondió en voz baja. Recibió en seguida otro beso y vio como su novia se incorporaba y se iba a la cama de al lado. _"¡Ese pijama se le ve divino!"_.

Su tío, que los había acompañado casi a los pies de la cama mirando por la ventana simulando ver algo interesante, carraspeó levemente. Cuando Harry volteó a mirarle con las mejillas llenas de rubor sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora voy a recostarte. Pero antes te tomarás estas dos pociones —Al ver la cara que ponía Harry de querer protestar agregó rápidamente—: Sin quejarte. Le acabas de prometer a tu novia que nos obedecerás y te recuperarás. —Al ver la expresión de frustrada resignación de su sobrino por afecto sonrió. Lo tendría atrapado con esa promesa un buen tiempo.

Harry se quedó dormido poco después que Remus lo ayudara a acostarse de nuevo. Su cuerpo aún resentido de la batalla lo llevó a dormir suavemente, sin necesidad de poción para dormir sin soñar. Pero después de dormir tres días completos y habiendo desaparecido la fiebre totalmente, abrió los ojos de nuevo unas horas después. Tomó de la mesita a su lado sus lentes con la mano izquierda y se intentó incorporar, pero sus fuerzas no eran muchas y casi cae contra su cama de nuevo, lo impidió una almohada rápidamente ubicada tras su cabeza. Allí a su lado estaba una sombra, se asustó y quiso alejarse.

—_¡Lumos!_ —escuchó la voz de Angela, suave y ligeramente ronca, apenas más alta que un leve susurro—. No te… asustes… Sólo… quería… verte.

—¡Angela! —exclamó en un suave susurro—. No te ves bien.

—Tú tampoco… luces muy… guapo. —bromeó ella para tranquilizarlo. Su voz era entrecortada y se notaba que su respiración además de irregular era forzada.

—Deberías estar descansando. —la regañó Harry.

—Al igual… que tú… Pero ni tú… ni yo… somos… muy… obedientes —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Ya no… me riñas o… despertarás… a la… enfermera.

Harry vio a Remus acercarse por detrás de Angela con expresión de disgusto y puso cara de resignación.

Al verlo, Angela abrió mucho sus ojos sospechando que los habían pillado.

—Esta vez no será Poppy quien te regañe sino yo, jovencita —le dijo Remus en susurros pero notoriamente disgustado. La cara de susto de Angela era indescriptible—. Si no te comportas y te quedas en tu cama voy a tener que despertar a tu tío para que se ocupe de hacerte dormir de nuevo con uno de sus hechizos. —Al ver que ella iba a responderle algo agregó rápidamente—: Y si recae por eso será exclusivamente culpa tuya —Ante lo cual ella asintió cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza—. Y tú, jovencito, te vas a recostar de nuevo y vas a dormir, o despierto a Ginny y le digo que has roto tu promesa. ¡Quítate los lentes! Apenas la deje a ella en su cama vengo a recostarte.

Harry vio como Remus tomaba en sus brazos a Angela y se la llevaba a una cama frente a él, la acostaba con mucho cuidado, la cubría con una manta suavemente y le daba un beso en la frente. Al ver que se incorporaba y volteaba a mirarlo se quitó rápidamente las gafas y las puso en la mesa de al lado. Vio la sombra de su tío llegar a su lado.

—Ahora vas a tomar un poco de esta poción sin protestar.

Harry se la tomó. Supuso que era la de dormir sin soñar pero no protestó. Luego sintió como su tío lo ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo y en pocos segundos cayó en un sueño profundo.

Remus le había pedido a Madam Pomfrey que le permitiese quedarse cuidando a Angela y ella había accedido. George había pasado por su cama después de despedirse de Harry, ayudando a la enfermera a convencerla de no levantarse. Pero los dos sabían que sería imposible que se mantuviese quieta en cama por mucho tiempo después de escuchar que Harry había despertado, cuando la noche anterior la habían atrapado levantada en tres oportunidades. La habían encontrado dos veces junto a Harry y una al lado de George, mientras se suponía que los demás dormían.

Primero la había conseguido él en una vuelta que daba a todos poco antes de la medianoche, sentada al lado de la cama de Harry apoyada en Ginny. Por lo que pudo escuchar, antes de hacerse notar levemente para no asustarlas, la pelirroja la reñía porque casi se había desmayado a mitad del pasillo por el esfuerzo. Si la había llevado hasta allí era porque la chica de pelo negro había amenazado a su amiga con decirle a Madam Pomfrey que la había ayudado. La novia de Harry le decía que él estaba mucho mejor e intentaba convencerla para que volviese a la cama.

Unas horas después la había encontrado junto a la cama de George, lo contemplaba en silencio mientras él dormía. Tenía una mano en su pecho y denegaba sollozando suave y silenciosamente, haciendo gestos de dolor. La tomó en brazos y la recostó, regañándola en voz baja por levantarse para distraerla, preocupado por su llanto.

Poco antes del amanecer la había encontrado la enfermera sentada junto a Harry, sola. Ginny estaba adormilada al lado de su novio. Fueron sus regaños lo que despertó a los que ocupaban las camas cercanas. Aragorn se había acercado con dificultad a la cama una vez que la enfermera la acostó y la había dormido con uno de sus hechizos. Tuvo que ser llevado luego por Remus a la suya, lo cual le hizo saber a Angela cuando ella despertó mientras le daba el almuerzo.

Por eso, después de ver como Harry se quedaba profundamente dormido con la poción, apagó la vela junto a la cama de su sobrino y regresó a sentarse en una silla junto a la cama de ella. La chica había aprovechado que él se había levantado a dar una vuelta de reconocimiento a los demás en aquella sala para escapársele.

—Remus… —susurró Angela con tono de disculpa—. Por favor… perdóname… Yo sólo… quería…

—Shhh, no hables. Eso te hace daño. No te preocupes, te entiendo. Él estará bien, pero los dos deben descansar. —le respondió suavemente con tono de voz paternal.

Unos cinco minutos después la vio abrir de nuevo los ojos.

—Remus… ¿Podrías… leerme… algo?... El dolor… en el pecho… no me deja… conciliar… el sueño.

El hombre frunció el ceño. Tenían que buscar una manera de aliviar a la chica. Por lo que le habían dicho Madam Pomfrey y la señora Galadriel, ella estaba sufriendo dolores en su pecho desde el ataque a Privet Drive pero se contenía para no alarmarlos. Si ahora había dejado traslucir algo debía sentirse realmente mal. Lo habían percibido levemente Ginny, Harry y él a través del lazo en varias oportunidades, pero al no oírla nunca quejarse no habían sabido entender qué significaba.

—Está bien, pero tú te quedarás recostada y lo más tranquila posible. —le respondió encendiendo una vela y tratando de no mostrarle preocupación.

Tomó el libro muggle que Hermione había llevado para leerle a la chica. Se llamaba "El Señor de los Anillos". Al parecer a ella le gustaba mucho. Mientras le leía vio de reojo como la chica hacía gestos de dolor, creyéndolo absorto en la lectura. Un rato después vio que se quedaba dormida, por el evidente cansancio de su cuerpo.

Se quedó sentado al lado de su cama mirándola dormir. En medio del sueño la chica estaba quejándose levemente, llamando en susurros a George, a Harry, a Dani, a Amy, a Angelica, a Sirius. Su sueño había sido muy intranquilo. Por eso Remus, cuando en la mañana se les aproximó la señora Galadriel, le contó en susurros la mala noche que había pasado su sobrina. Ella asintió y acercándose a la cama hechizó a la joven de pelo negro para que durmiese hasta el mediodía.

Remus fue a recostarse bajo la insistencia de su novia.

Jessica, Ron, Hermione, Chris & Chris, Fred y algunos del E.D. se sentaron un poco después con Harry a contarle todo el ataque, mientras Mithrandir mantenía ocupada lejos de ellos a Madam Pomfrey, supuestamente ayudándola con sus otros pacientes.

El señor Elrond denegaba con el ceño fruncido de pie al lado de la cama de Arwen, mientras ella le sonreía con picardía a Harry, se tomaba las pociones muy lentamente y le preguntaba al señor Dunedain por su esposo para distraerlo.

La señora Galadriel estaba parada al lado de Faramir haciéndole beber unas pociones, sentado al lado de Eowyn. Luego de dejarle unas pociones para ella se dirigió a la cama donde estaba Aragorn, donde se le unió el otro Dunedain mayor. Allí pudo Harry escuchar como lo reñían por haberse levantado el día anterior, mientras lo curaban y le prohibían volver a intentarlo hasta el día siguiente. Ante esto miró interrogante a sus amigos, que disimulaban con pequeñas toses la risa y le terminaban de contar lo que había pasado desde que comenzó el ataque al tren.

Al mediodía le dieron el almuerzo Ginny, Hermione y Ron, que se habían quedado a almorzar con él con el consentimiento de la directora y el evidente disgusto de Madam Pomfrey, mientras George y Christine se quedaban con Angela, Neville y Christopher con Luna. Nymph y Remus acompañaban a Aragorn y Arwen, Jessica y Fred a Eowyn y Faramir.

Disimuladamente la castaña y los dos pelirrojos menores le contaron en susurros el comportamiento de los tres señores Dunedains desde que habían llegado allí.

Ginny les contó a los tres lo que había ocurrido desde que _Fawkes_ apareció con ella en la enfermería, al lado de él y de nueve pichones de fénix en el piso. Los tres se habían acercado a ellos dos corriendo. La señora Galadriel había levantado con cuidado a todos los pichones y los había apartado, mientras el señor Elrond limpiaba rápidamente las heridas de Harry con hechizos de su varita. El señor Mithrandir le explicó rápidamente que él la conduciría para que ella le transmitiese no sólo energía y magia, sino que luchase con su ayuda para combatir la magia negra que lo estaba matando.

Aquello les había tomado casi una hora. Al terminar ella no recordaba nada coherente, sólo imágenes y sensaciones sueltas en las que creyó ver a los padres de Harry, además de estar extremadamente agotada. Luego quisieron los señores Galadriel y Elrond llevarla a ella a descansar. Pero Harry seguía grave, ella podía percibirlo a través del lazo. Se negó y, sorprendida, escuchó al señor Mithrandir ordenarles que la dejasen estar a su lado tranquila, acomodándola en una cómoda butaca junto a él.

Le contaron luego entre todos como los tres les habían transmitido en varias oportunidades energía a los más graves, incluido él, ayudando además a la enfermera a cuidarlos a todos sin detenerse a descansar hasta que no vieron a todos fuera de peligro. También como el comportamiento del más anciano, en palabras de Ron, era muy similar al que él recordaba de su abuelo. Muy consentidor con ellos, especialmente con Angela a quien él mimaba mucho mientras los otros dos señores no lo veían. Pero enfrente de ellos lucía serio y formal, "al mando de la situación".

Por lo que entendió Harry, los otros dos no eran desagradables pero tampoco agradables. Se notaba que hacían su mejor esfuerzo por ayudarlos a todos a recuperarse. Habían visto preocupación en sus rostros, pero ningún signo de acercamiento afectivo a nadie en el señor Elrond y sólo algunos visos maternales con los más pequeños heridos en la señora Galadriel.

En la tarde la enfermera no permitió que nadie que no estuviese allí por razones estrictas de salud se quedase, ni siquiera a hacerles compañía.

Ginny y Harry conversaban en susurros, aprovechando que Mithrandir había reducido el tamaño de la mesa de noche y acercado levemente las camas, lo que también hizo con las de Aragorn y Arwen, así como las de Eowyn y Faramir. Cuando Madam Pomfrey fue a reñir al anciano por aquello éste le dijo que lo había hecho sólo para que conversaran en voz baja, mientras conciliaban el sueño. Así no se verían tentados de levantarse. Si no acercó la cama de George a la de Angela fue para evitar que ella hablase y tuviese una recaída, ante lo cual la chica resignada tomó el libro y siguió con su lectura.

En la noche la enfermera les dio a todos poción para dormir sin soñar. Harry pudo ver, antes de tomar la de él, como la señora Galadriel dormía a su compañera de enfrente con un hechizo y se sentaba a su lado. Evidentemente esa noche Angela se vería obligada a descansar.

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos del colegio desfilaron por la enfermería en grupos de cinco a seis estudiantes por cama, saludándolos a todos y hablando con ellos. La sorpresa del día se la llevó Harry cuando antes del almuerzo se le acercó Percy acompañado por Molly y Arthur. Los señores Weasley ya lo habían visitado el día anterior, fue ver al pelirrojo de gafas con montura de concha allí lo que le sorprendió.

—Harry, yo venía a ver cómo estabas y a pedirte que me perdonaras. —le dijo Percy en voz baja, evidentemente avergonzado, sin muestra alguna de su petulancia del pasado. Ya en el cementerio, cuando se acercó a Hermione, lo había mirado a él con una sombra de disculpa en el rostro pero no se le había acercado.

»Yo he estado equivocado por mucho tiempo en muchas cosas. Creí estar en lo correcto cuando trabajaba para el señor Fudge. Él era el Ministro y yo creía que no podía estar equivocado. Luego, cuando fue evidente que él estaba en un error, yo… El nuevo Ministro, el señor Scrimgeour, yo había escuchado muchas veces que era un auror muy capaz, que él podría detenerlo. Me ofreció que siguiese trabajando con él y acepté con mucho gusto porque creía que podría ayudarlo en su labor… Además yo… yo estaba muy enojado porque ustedes habían estado en lo cierto y yo me había equivocado.

Harry pensó que Dumbledore había tenido razón en lo que le había dicho a la señora Weasley un año atrás. No interrumpió en ningún momento al pelirrojo. Estaba sorprendido y disgustado inicialmente, pero a medida que lo oía le comprendió. Ya no había ni en su mente ni en su corazón molestia con el pelirrojo. Comprendía que el hermano de su mejor amigo estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para disculparse de aquella manera.

—Cuando falleció el profesor Dumbledore yo…Yo aún creía en el Ministro cuando vine a su funeral, Harry. Al ver a Hagrid con aquél gigante allí… quise convencerme que yo estaba del lado correcto. Pero… Cuando el Ministro comunicó al jefe del cuerpo de aurores su intención de usar al alumnado como carnada comprendí mi error —En este punto Harry enarcó las cejas en una muda interrogante—. Mis hermanos estarían en peligro. Tú habías salvado a mis hermanos menores y a mi padre, mientras aquél hombre para el que yo trabajaba… —Se detuvo a tomar aire. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil y, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cómo decir lo que pensaba.

Ginny, Ron, Fred, George y Charlie, apoyado en Bill, se habían aproximado desde que llegasen sus padres y su hermano, por detrás de ellos, en silencio. Todos lo escuchaban.

—Al Ministro Scrimgeour parecía no importarle que muriesen con tal de cumplir con su objetivo: detener a Voldemort. Fue entonces cuando comprendí lo equivocado que había estado todo este tiempo. Harry, yo… yo no sabía como acercarme a ustedes pero sabía que algunos en el Ministerio pertenecían a La Orden del Fénix. Le hice llegar lo más discretamente posible la información a Tonks para que les advirtiese.

»También le avisé por lechuza con un mensaje en clave a la señora que te había acompañado para llevarte con tus tíos, cuando saliste en el verano después del funeral del director. Ella me buscó después de la fecha del cumpleaños de Ginny. Me invitó en varias oportunidades a desayunar con café. No la había visto en el Ministerio así que supuse que sería miembro de La Orden del Fénix.

»Cuando partió el tren y no hubo ningún ataque quise tranquilizarme. Pensé que no había pasado de un susto. Pero… cuando llegaron las noticias al Ministerio… —Harry vio como de los ojos del pelirrojo salían lágrimas—. Llegué a pensar que por mi culpa… Debí haber hecho más… Yo… —Era evidente que el pelirrojo no podía continuar. El peso de la culpa era evidente en su voz y su rostro.

—Tranquilo Percy. Gracias a Merlín todos hemos salido con bien. No te puedo decir que no he estado enojado por como has estado tratando a tu familia estos dos últimos años, sería una gran mentira. Yo, que nunca he tenido familia propia, he recibido de ellos durante estos seis años el cariño que me había faltado. Se me hacía muy difícil entenderte, pero creo que el profesor Dumbledore logró hace tiempo que te comprendiésemos un poco —Ahora fue Percy quien le miró sorprendido—. Sí, él habló hace un año con tu mamá y accidentalmente lo escuchamos. Sólo espero que no te vuelvas a alejar de ellos por trabajar para Scrimgeour.

—No, Harry. Yo he renunciado al Ministerio y pretendo unirme a La Orden del Fénix. Sé que no me merezco el perdón de mis hermanos, que ellos me odian, pero voy a luchar desde ahora con el grupo correcto para detener a ese asesino.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, pero cuando iba a decirle algo vio como su novia se paraba junto a Percy y, ante la sorpresa de éste, le tomaba de la mano y le decía:

—Hemos escuchado todo, Percy, y estás equivocado. Nosotros no te odiamos. Nos ha herido mucho tu actitud durante todo este tiempo y hemos estado muy enojados, pero ninguno de nosotros te odia. No podríamos, eres nuestro hermano.

—Ella tiene razón, hermanito.

—Además la regañina de mamá…

—… si hubiese llegado siquiera…

—… a sospechar que te odiásemos…

—… nos hubiese hecho desistir.

—Ya la conoces. —se le unieron Fred y George, aproximándose a su hermano mayor. Éste se veía notablemente avergonzado y al ver los vendajes del segundo bajó la mirada.

—Lo que si no te puedo perdonar es que no hayas ido a mi boda —intervino Bill sentando a Charlie a los pies de la cama de Harry—. Así que tendrás que ir conmigo a La Madriguera para que te disculpes con mi esposa. —agregó sonriéndole cuando vio al pelirrojo de gafas mirándole apenado.

—Sí. Allí te presentaré a mi novia —intervino el segundo de los Weasley—. Ella no está aquí porque me temo que nos emocionamos demasiado el día después de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Harry y… digamos que vas a ser tío muy pronto.

—¡¡¿Qué?!! —gritaron a coro los señores Weasley.

Los hermanos, que le habían estado guardando el secreto a Charlie, cerraron los ojos y empezaron a retroceder lentamente buscando una ruta de escape. Pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. El aludido cerró también los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

—¡Alto ahí todos ustedes! —los regañó la señora Weasley—. Ahora mismo te vas a explicar, Charlie. Y ustedes me van a aclarar desde cuándo lo saben.

—Mamá, por favor, estamos en la enfermería —le pidió Bill conciliador—. Y Charlie está aún convaleciente. Podríamos hablar de esto luego, cuando lleguemos a La Madriguera. ¿Sí?

—Muy bien, allí lo hablaremos. —aceptó la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión que daba a entender claramente que sólo había pospuesto la regañina.

Harry pudo ver como todos soltaban la respiración que evidentemente habían retenido y el pelirrojo a los pies de su cama sonreía levemente. Con una mezcla de picardía y disculpa en el rostro miró al pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros, gesto que le dificultó contener la risa al chico de ojos esmeralda.

—Vamos Molly. Vengan con nosotros al comedor, chicos. Madam Pomfrey ha permitido que Charlie y George nos acompañen a dar una vuelta hasta allí. Comamos todos en familia hoy. —les indicó el señor Weasley mirando a su segundo hijo con una amplia sonrisa. Difícilmente lograba contenerse de correr a abrazarlo.

Harry estaba seguro que no lo hacía por su esposa.

Los siete Weasley se despidieron de él y se fueron tras sus padres. Charlie iba ahora apoyado en su hermano Percy.

Al ellos salir se le acercaron Nymph con Angela, Faramir apoyando a Aragorn, Eowyn y Arwen caminando lentamente la una al lado de la otra, para acompañarlo a comer en una pequeña mesa. La había acomodado en medio de las últimas camas el señor Mithrandir, ante la mirada de resignación de la enfermera que se limitó a hacer un mohín de disgusto e irse a encerrar en su despacho. Remus lo ayudó a llegar a ella.

—Dime, Angela, ¿cómo se te ocurrió acercarte a Percy para averiguar lo del Ministro? —le preguntó Nymph a los pocos minutos de haber empezado a comer.

La chica se atoró de inmediato con el jugo de calabaza siendo ayudada inmediatamente por Remus que, cuando la vio mejor, la miró con la ceja derecha levantada.

—Yo… —Angela miraba alternativamente a Aragorn y a Remus, que estaban a sus lados, con expresión de culpa. Todos la miraban en ese momento interrogantes y acusadores, excepto Harry que sabía la verdad. Él estaba seguro que si ella se hubiese podido desaparecer no habría dudado en hacerlo—. Yo no me acerqué a él para averiguar nada… Yo…

—¿Sí? — le preguntó Aragorn al ver que se detenía.

—Yo… —dudó de nuevo. _"¡Rayos! El pelirrojo se ha disculpado por fin, pero me ha metido a mí en un lío. ¿Por que tuvo que irse de la lengua con nuestras reuniones?"_, pensó frustrada. Los volvió a mirar a todos, suspiró resignada y decidió contarles la verdad—. Yo estuve hablando con él para intentar acercarlo a su familia. Después él me avisó lo del Expreso.

—¿Alguno de los Weasley sabía que lo harías? —le preguntó Arwen.

Angela tragó saliva y denegó con la cabeza, luego bajó la mirada al plato. Harry pudo ver como los demás la miraban con una sonrisa, denegando suavemente.

—De ahora en adelante, jovencita, antes de hacer cualquier cosa me consultarás. ¿Está claro? —le dijo Aragorn levantándole el rostro con una mano en la quijada de la chica para que lo mirase. Su voz era excesivamente paternal, con un leve matiz de regaño.

—Sí, tío. —le respondió Angela como una pequeña niña regañada, ante lo cual Aragorn no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bien, ahora termina de comer… Ah, otra cosa, cuando los jóvenes Fred y George Weasley vayan a reunirse con ustedes será siempre acompañados de Remus o de mí —Angela volvió a atorarse y se sonrojó notoriamente—. Aunque sea en la Casa Flotante. O se quedarán Jessica y tú con uno de nosotros mientras ellos van allá. Y es una orden, jovencita.

Después de aquello los mayores conversaron sobre las cinco parejas que evidentemente se habían conformado entre los chicos del E.D.H., haciendo ruborizar a Angela y a Harry que no levantaban la vista de sus platos, ante la sonrisa pícara de los otros comensales.

Luego de comer regresaron a reposar y se repitió la rutina del día anterior, pues Ginny llegó pocos minutos después, riéndose mucho a medida que él le contaba en voz baja todo lo ocurrido en la comida.

El domingo en la mañana los sacaron a todos a dar una caminata hasta el lago para que respirasen aire fresco y empezasen a ejercitarse un poco, pues "la inmovilidad en las camas es muy dañina también" según palabras de Mithrandir, ante lo cual la directora accedió para el disgusto de la enfermera. Los elfos les organizaron allí un pequeño picnic.

Cuando Madam Pomfrey los vio regresar alegres y evidentemente con mayor vitalidad se encogió de hombros. En dos semanas todos abandonarían la enfermería, aunque Angela y Harry tendrían que ir allí todos los días de las siguientes semanas para que ella controlase su recuperación.

El lunes 8 de septiembre en horas de la cena, con el Gran Comedor vestido de luto, se realizó el Banquete de Bienvenida. La canción del Sombrero Seleccionador despidió a Albus Dumbledore y a los valientes niños fallecidos. Habló de la victoria próxima de la luz al haberse unido todos contra la oscuridad, siendo en esta estrofa sus palabras muy similares a las que hubiese usado el antiguo director. Los profesores y alumnos antiguos se miraron entre ellos con expresión de sospecha.

Hermione como Premio Anual, en señal de apoyo a la directora que estaba seriamente lastimada en una pierna, condujo a los alumnos de primer año por el centro del Gran Comedor para la selección. Allí el profesor Flitwick los esperaba con el Sombrero Seleccionador, como subdirector del colegio.

Angela había sido sentada en el extremo de la mesa de Ravenclaw más cercano al banquillo donde estaba posado el sombrero hasta que la llamasen.

Christine y cinco niños más quedaron en Ravenclaw. Jessica, Gabrielle y otros cinco chicos en Hufflepuff. Angela y siete pequeños en Gryffindor. Christopher y tres niños en Slytherin.

Angela llegó apoyada en Hermione junto a Harry, Ginny, Neville y Ron. Al ver como todos miraban con preocupación a Christopher, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin sonriente, les explicó a sus amigos en susurros que el chico intentaría que el sombrero lo dejase en aquella casa para tener una buena idea de lo que ocurriese allí. Algo así como un infiltrado. Ella se lo había permitido, haciéndole prometer que se comunicarían por medio de la esclava todos los días si llegaba a quedar allí.

Harry y Ron la regañaron por eso, mientras Hermione y Ginny comentaban que era buena idea aunque peligroso. Lo asombroso fue escuchar a Neville decir que él estaba seguro que quienes la pasarían mal serían las serpientes.

Todos comieron conversando en susurros. Luego los alumnos fueron llevados por los prefectos a sus casas, mientras Ginny, Luna y Neville acompañaban a Angela y Harry de regreso a la enfermería.

Percy, Meg, Steve y Richard se unieron a los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, después de ser evaluados por Galadriel. Viajaron al cuartel en Bristol todos excepto Percy, que regresó con su familia a La Madriguera.

Sólo seguían en cama, en la enfermería, Harry, Angela, Arwen, Aragorn y Eowyn. Los demás se habían recuperado bastante y habían retornado al cuartel y La Madriguera para terminar allí el reposo, a excepción de Faramir que se había quedado acompañando a su esposa.

Dotty se quedaría ahora con los Weasley en La Madriguera, mientras Wykers cuidaría del cuartel general en la antigua casa Brown, ayudando eventualmente en Grimmauld.

Debido a la situación vivida a finales del curso anterior y la muy reciente en el tren, las clases iniciarían el martes 9 de septiembre con un repaso general de lo visto el curso anterior.

Desde el 13 hasta el 17 de octubre los alumnos que iban a ingresar a sexto año presentarían los T.I.M.O.S. Los que habían salido de séptimo año irían esa semana al colegio a presentar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. si así lo deseaban. Todos los otros alumnos presentarían los exámenes que les habían quedado pendientes.

Los alumnos que recién ingresaban a su primer año durante estas primeras semanas verían un esbozo básico de las materias.

Hermione, Ron y Neville iban todos los días a final de tarde a llevar los apuntes a Angela y Harry para que estudiasen. Jessica, Luna y Ginny le llevaban los de ellas al mediodía a la chica de pelo negro.

La profesora McGonagall le había indicado que ella debería presentar los T.I.M.O.S. con el grupo de la menuda pelirroja la siguiente semana. Mientras sus compañeros continuaban con sus repasos, esperando los resultados para empezar con sus clases regulares, ella presentaría los de sexto. Sería evaluada en éstos en forma oral por todos los profesores, para darle las notas de inmediato y que pudiese comenzar con Harry y sus compañeros el séptimo año si aprobaba. En caso contrario se uniría al grupo de Ginny.

Durante ese mes y medio el E.D.H. no se reunió ni una sola vez en La Casa Flotante. Entre esperar a recuperarse todos y estudiar para los exámenes, decidieron por unanimidad no desobedecer en esta ocasión a sus padres y tutores que les habían pedido a través de Harry que lo hiciesen así.

Las clases con el profesor Mithrandir (ahora todos tendrían que llamarlo así) en Conocimientos Antiguos de los fines de semana fueron anunciadas para iniciarse el sábado 11 de octubre, con casi todos los miembros del E.D.H. y algunos alumnos egresados que viajarían a Hogwarts los fines de semana para ello, como fue el caso de Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Roger Davies y Cho Chang, entre otros.

Fred y George Weasley seguirían un "régimen especial", que les obligaba a ir a Hogwarts los martes y los jueves para terminar el séptimo año que habían abandonado. Además tenían que asistir con Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Angela y Jessica todos los fines de semana a las clases con el profesor Mithrandir, a diferencia de los otros egresados que sólo asistirían cada quince días, para "nivelarlos en conocimientos y poder afrontar la nueva materia".

De este modo los de La Orden del Fénix y los señores Dunedains cumplían con lo prometido por Aragorn y Remus. Con Christine y Christopher Brown la excusa para que saliesen cada quince días sería distinta. Ellos "tendrían que visitar a unos parientes enfermos y ese era el régimen de visitas".

Por lo que les contaron a Angela y Harry los otros chicos, las clases con la profesora Galadriel y el profesor Elrond eran muy formales y un poco estrictas, similares a las de la profesora McGonagall. No los reñían demasiado pero nadie se atrevía a hablar o moverse en sus clases más de la cuenta.

En las clases del profesor Elrond de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el "repaso" se vio matizado de varios conocimientos que, a excepción de los antiguos miembros del E.D., la mayoría no tenía debido a los deficientes profesores con que habían contado hasta ahora a excepción, obviamente, del profesor Remus Lupin.

El enfoque del profesor era muy diferente al dado por el profesor Snape el curso anterior al grupo de Harry. Les explicaba con profundidad la versatilidad de la magia oscura, pero explicando la contraparte de la blanca que la contrarrestaba,. Dejaba entrever además que aquellas dos ramas aparentes de la magia no eran sino diferentes usos de la misma por quienes la practicaban, que la base más profunda en que ambas se basaban no era ni buena ni mala.

Aquello los había desconcertado en un principio. Pero su forma de explicar aquello con fluidez y naturalidad les permitió sentir a todos los alumnos, en general, que dejaba traslucir verdad en sus palabras. Aunque con ninguno de los años explicaba demasiado en cuanto a aquella "base más profunda".

Por lo que habían escuchado en el Gran Comedor a todos los años les explicaba lo mismo, aunque con diferentes palabras y ejemplos según los diversos niveles de sus alumnos.

Otra cosa, que en un principio asustó e incomodó a muchos que no pertenecían al E.D.H., fue la primera asignación de aquél profesor y que tendrían que presentar antes de los exámenes: decir el nombre Voldemort. En cada clase el profesor Elrond los obligaba a practicar aquello durante los primeros diez minutos antes de continuar con sus clases.

En las clases de la profesora Galadriel se limitaron a repasar, pues la ahora directora McGonagall siempre los había llevado a un ritmo adecuado, cubriendo todos los puntos de la materia. Lo único distinto allí en comparación con años anteriores fueron los "grupos de apoyo" que conformó la profesora para que los más avanzados ayudasen a aquellos a quienes se les dificultaban aún algunas transformaciones.

El cambio en las clases de Pociones con el profesor Mithrandir si fue evidente para todos los alumnos que habían padecido a Snape. Incluso con el profesor Slughorn, aunque no habían sido acosados, tampoco se habían sentido a gusto. Sin embargo aquél anciano les explicaba aquella materia con un enfoque totalmente distinto al visto hasta ahora.

Seguían cursándola en las mazmorras, pero éstas ahora estaban suavemente ventiladas e iluminadas, además de haber unido la que normalmente había estado habilitada para clases con una anexa muy amplia que antes había estado en desuso acumulando el conserje cosas dañadas "pendientes de reparación". El profesor había adaptado a las ventanas un sistema de paneles y cortinas claras que permitían que hubiese claridad y ventilación, sin afectar la vista o el olfato de sus alumnos. Ahora las cuatro casas cursaban simultáneamente la materia.

Otro cambio con el profesor Mithrandir fue que comenzó el repaso con todos los cursos explicándoles las propiedades de cada ingrediente por separado, luego les colocaba en la pizarra las instrucciones para preparar cada poción y colocaba tres calderos en el centro del aula. Distribuía alrededor de ellos a los estudiantes para que trabajasen en grupos mientras pasaba entre ellos ayudándolos.

Les corregía los errores con suavidad, explicándoles las posibles consecuencias de los mismos en la poción que preparaban. Además les aconsejaba el agregar algunos ingredientes adicionales, que no aparecían en sus libros de texto, para quitarles o disminuirles el mal sabor.

Les explicó los principios de los venenos que ya habían visto, pero les hizo elaborar los antídotos y no los venenos. Les explicó con extremo detalle cuándo deberían ser dadas las pociones pertinentes a la víctima de una para envenenar y la regularidad de dichas tomas para que la persona se recuperase plenamente.

Los días viernes tenían además una hora de clase adicional con él, voluntaria, en la cual les explicaba la similitud entre la cocina y las pociones, reuniendo en el segundo bloque de la mañana a los de los tres primeros cursos, en el primero de la tarde a los de cuarto y quinto, y a última hora a los dos últimos cursos. Un enfoque que ellos ya conocían por Jessica en el E.D.H.

Los otros chicos empezaron a ir motivados por ellos y la curiosa amabilidad de aquél anciano. Todos salían con diversión en el rostro, pues en aquella clase el profesor era muy informal y siempre terminaban comiendo todos algún platillo preparado allí.

Mientras Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna o Jessica les contaban todo aquello Angela permanecía callada y muy atenta.

Chris & Chris los acompañaban con el ceño fruncido. Aunque agradecían silenciosamente las atenciones que los tres habían tenido con "la guardiana regañona" desde que habían llegado allí, no podían olvidar el Pacto Dunedain y la forma tan dura en que la habían tratado durante los "entrenamientos".

El jueves en la tarde todos tenían la tarde libre, Harry sospechaba que era porque aquél día en la noche él tendría que dar el reporte del E.D.H. cuando iniciaran con las prácticas.

El martes 16 de septiembre Jessica y Remus compartieron en Grimmauld la primera luna llena sin transformarse, viajando los dos por la red flú de la dirección. La directora McGonagall le dio un permiso especial a la chica para que faltase esa tarde y la mañana siguiente, aunque le dejó claro que sería sólo en esa oportunidad.

Nymph los acompañó toda la noche jugando y charlando. Fue una noche dichosa en familia para los tres. Remus les contó a su hija y su novia sus momentos más felices del colegio. Nymph los divirtió con sus transformaciones y sus historias tanto del colegio como de la academia para aurores. Jessica les contó las travesuras con los Brown y en la casa de las gemelas.

El sábado 20, antes de irse Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn para terminar de recuperarse en Grimmauld, se reunió todo el E.D.H. con ellos, Nymph y Remus. Como ya se les había hecho costumbre comentaron sobre las clases de los tres nuevos profesores, mirando de soslayo a Eowyn, Faramir, Arwen y Aragorn, que los observaban al igual que Angela callados e interesados.

Aquella actitud de Angela los tenía un poco exasperados, sobre todo a Hermione, que al verla también en los cuatro adultos no aguantó más.

—… Aunque me imagino que tú ya sabrías que sería así, ¿verdad Angela?

La pregunta tan frontal paralizó los cubiertos llenos de comida que llevaban la mayoría en ese momento a sus bocas. Todos bajaron la comida y se quedaron mirando a la cuestionada, que miraba con incredulidad a la castaña.

—¿Qué? No te entiendo, Hermione.

—Bueno, ellos los entrenaron a ustedes cinco. A Jessica sólo le enseñaron eventualmente. Los conocen, no entiendo porqué simulan asombro cuando les contamos sobre sus clases.

Hermione recibió en ese momento un codazo de Ron y un pequeño puntapié de Ginny. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no quejarse. Luna la miraba asombrada.

Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Angela se miraron. Ahora entendían las miradas que los demás les venían lanzando cada vez que hablaban sobre las clases.

Angela iba a responderle cuando sintió la mano de Aragorn en la suya. Al mirarlo vio que él denegaba suavemente para que le dejase responder.

—Verás, Hermione, ustedes también, chicos, desde que ellos llegaron aquí desde la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos su comportamiento es bastante… inusual… Los señ… profesores Galadriel, Elrond y Mithrandir han sido muy abiertos, francos y comunicativos desde que están aquí, en Hogwarts. Con nosotros siempre fueron muy reservados.

Jessica asintió. Ella ya les había dicho aquello a los chicos. Aunque también era cierto que su entrenamiento casi siempre lo había recibido de los cuatro que estaban con ellos en la mesa. Con los otros tres fue muy escaso su contacto.

—Ellos se habían limitado siempre a entrenarnos en Magia Antigua y nada más. La formación mágica de nosotros cuatro —continuó Aragorn señalándose a si mismo, a su esposa, su hermana y su cuñado— la recibimos aquí en Hogwarts, años antes de que viniesen aquí mis hermanas.

Angela enarcó las cejas y su rostro mostraba su sorpresa. Fue evidente que ella tampoco sabía aquello. Aragorn le sonrió suavemente y siguió.

—Nosotros nos graduamos dos años antes que llegase Tom Riddle aquí. No hemos estado fingiendo nada y me atrevo a asegurar que Angela tampoco. El entrenamiento en Magia Antigua, como ustedes ya han visto, tiene muy poco que ver con las clases que ustedes reciben.

Todos a excepción de Angela y Jessica los miraron interrogantes.

—Sí tiene que ver con los hechizos que ya conocen —aclaró Aragorn al ver sus expresiones—. De hecho, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo algunos problemitas con nosotros cuando estuvimos aquí para que no hiciésemos nada sin varita. —les contó en confianza con sus aguamarinas brillantes perdidas por un instante en el mundo de los recuerdos.

Al decir él esto Faramir dejó escapar una pequeña risita, mientras Arwen y Eowyn se ruborizaban.

—Nuestras visitas a su oficina fueron… frecuentes… pues no podían llevarnos con el director Dippet. El profesor Dumbledore nos había hecho pasar por sobrinos suyos con los otros profesores para que todo se hablase con él. Especialmente nuestra tendencia los primeros dos años a hacer magia sin varita que aquí era considerada "magia accidental". Después de terminar en Hogwarts regresamos con ellos y terminamos el Entrenamiento Dunedain. Como creo que ya les ha explicado Angela el tiempo allá es diferente al tiempo aquí.

Todos asintieron.

—Pero volviendo al tema, Hermione. Nosotros supimos que ellos vendrían aquí como profesores el día que falleció el profesor Dumbledore. Si hemos estado atentos los cinco es por curiosidad pura y genuina.

Hermione, totalmente ruborizada, se disculpó inmediatamente.

—Yo… Lo siento. Perdonen mi imprudencia. Creíamos que los conocían más ampliamente.

—En realidad, lo único que me parece que viene de tiempo atrás —comentó Arwen mirando fijamente a Angela— es la complicidad que he notado del señ… profesor Mithrandir con Angela. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Jessica?

Angela palideció notoriamente. Remus y Aragorn se miraron rápidamente. Ellos tenían algunas sospechas y parecía que se había presentado la oportunidad de averiguar algo que la chica había evadido magistralmente en Grimmauld: su relación tan diferente con el señor Mithrandir de la mostrada con los señores Elrond y Galadriel cuando el Pacto Dunedain.

Jessica respondió con la sinceridad que la caracterizaba mientras no se tratase de secretos del E.D.H.

—Sí. Siempre ha sido así con ella. Pareciera que se pudiesen entender sólo con mirarse. Desde el primer día también fue menos intenso en sus entrenamientos conmigo que con ella, pero mi querida prima jamás me ha querido decir nada al respecto. —respondió mirando a la joven de pelo negro inquisitiva.

—A nosotros tampoco. —apoyó Christopher, mirándola fijamente al verla atrapada. Tal vez ahora revelase qué era lo que la angustiaba muchas veces cuando iba a entrenarse.

—Y siempre que volvía… —siguió su hermana, ayudando al niño.

—… a la casa de sus…

—… entrenamientos con él…

—… se iba al fondo del huerto…

—… debajo de los árboles…

—… con un carácter o muy alegre…

—… o muy triste…

—… y generalmente…

—… muy angustiada.

Angela tragó saliva. Apenas Arwen había comentado aquello había bloqueado su mente con Occlumancia y levantado sus escudos mentales. Lo hubiese hecho con los afectivos de haber estado en mejores condiciones. Sentía que el corazón quería salírsele por la boca. Sin poder contenerse su respiración irregular se empezó a hacer muy notoria con el comentario de los niños.

Aragorn se alarmó al verla así y notar los escudos y la Occlumancia

—Tranquila Angela —le dijo en voz suave, tomándole la mano. Al sentírsela helada y ver como se agitaba aún más se preocupó mucho—. Tranquila pequeña —agregó colocándole la mano derecha en el pecho. Sintió su pulso acelerado por un momento, pero ella se sobresaltó e intentó alejarse. La atrajo hacia su pecho—. Ya, no te pongas así. Nadie va a preguntarte nada que no quieras o no puedas decir —Ella empezó a sollozar contra su pecho—. Shhh, tranquila. Quita tus escudos, todavía estás débil. Te prometo que nadie va a intentar saber nada de eso hasta que no estés lista. Shhh, cálmate.

Todos se alarmaron al verla ponerse así. Nadie se hubiese esperado esa reacción, ni siquiera Chris & Chris.

—Perdóname Angela —se disculpó Christopher—. No sabía que te pondrías así —El niño estaba al borde del llanto—. Yo no quiero verte mal. Perdóname.

—Yo tampoco, Angela —se le unió Christine con la voz quebrada—. Por favor.

Vieron como la chica empezaba a llorar con más fuerza aferrada al tío, con su cabeza totalmente oculta por los brazos de él. Ya había bajado todos sus escudos y estaba demasiado agitada. Su llanto le estaba dificultando aún más su respiración.

Aragorn inmediatamente denegó con la cabeza en dirección a los niños que se intentaban disculpar.

—Shhh, ya todo pasó —le insistió en voz suave—. Remus, ayúdame a llevarla a su cama —Al sentir que ella denegaba contra su pecho e intentaba controlarse para hablar la detuvo—. Shhh, vamos a recostarte. Te has agitado mucho y eso te hace daño. Ginny, ve por el señor Mithrandir, por favor. ¡Pronto!

—No… Yo… La comida… —Pudieron escuchar la voz entrecortada por el llanto de Angela.

—Eso no importa, Angela —le dijo George, que se había sentado en el puesto que acababa de dejar vacío Remus y le acariciaba suavemente la espalda—. Lo importante es que tú te tranquilices. Ya luego retomaremos el almuerzo.

Aragorn asintió en dirección a George. Angela parecía llorar con menos intensidad al oír la voz del chico.

Harry, Ginny y Remus estaban alarmados. La chica estaba teniendo una recaída que podía llegar a ser muy seria si no se calmaba.

—El joven tiene razón, pequeña. Ahora cálmate y deja que Remus te lleve a la cama.

Aragorn soltó el abrazo en que la tenía. Remus la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. La recostó con mucho cuidado. Estaba muy asustado al ver como se agravaba rápidamente.

La vieron intentando aspirar el aire, que aparentemente no podía retener en sus pulmones ni siquiera segundos. Su rostro estaba demasiado pálido con un leve tono azulado y en cuestión de minutos se le habían marcado las ojeras.

Ginny llegó corriendo seguida de Mithrandir.

El anciano al verla en ese estado abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se abalanzó sobre ella y le envió tanta energía como la chica soportó.

Cuando la luz cesó vieron que le susurraba algo al oído y la dormía con el hechizo. Luego le acariciaba la frente y denegaba levemente mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Señor Mithrandir, ¿qué pasa con Angela? —le preguntó Eowyn evidentemente desesperada—. ¿Por qué se ha puesto así?

—Por favor, señor, explíquenos. Ha tenido una recaída muy seria y nosotros sólo le habíamos preguntado por su… afinidad con usted. —le pidió Remus también preocupado.

El anciano los miró primero a ellos dos a los ojos, luego a Aragorn, Harry, Ginny y George, que aún la miraban con evidente preocupación. Después miró a los demás. Regresó su mirada hacia Angela, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Denegó con la cabeza y luego les hizo señas para que regresasen a la mesa donde estaban comiendo.

Al intentar levantarse se mareó. Rápidamente Nymph y Remus lo auxiliaron. Al llegar a la mesa todos ellos retomaron sus lugares. Al anciano lo habían sentado en el que antes ocupaba Angela.

Mithrandir miró con tristeza la comida en el plato de la chica, volteó de nuevo a mirarla y luego retornó la vista hacia Harry. Al ver aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas el anciano miró hacia su derecha donde estaba Arwen, frunció el ceño y se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla que antes había ocupado la chica, cerrando los ojos.

—Por lo que me ha contado Angela —comenzó el anciano con los ojos aún cerrados—, debido al incidente con la poción para revertir la licantropía, todos ustedes están al tanto de la diversidad de dones que puede presentar un Dunedain —En este punto abrió los ojos y vio que todos asentían, mostrando en sus rostros que no veían la conexión—. También se venían dando cuenta que ella presenta todos ellos —Nuevo asentimiento—. Lo cual no es en absoluto normal.

Aquí el anciano se detuvo, bajó la mirada y uniendo sus dedos empezó a juguetear con sus pulgares, pensando.

Aquél gesto hizo sentir escalofríos a Harry. Le era familiar.

El anciano detuvo el movimiento de sus manos suspiró y recomenzó.

—He allí el problema. Ella los presenta absolutamente todos, inclusive —En este punto miró directamente a Aragorn, que había palidecido— el que presentó Angelica, la única que lo había mostrado por generaciones —Bajó la vista y volvió de nuevo a empezar a juguetear con sus dedos mientras hablaba—, a excepción de mi persona y tres Dunedains puros que ya fallecieron.

Se detuvo a tomar aire y pensar cómo seguir.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Arwen ante su silencio, con una mano de su esposo en la suya.

Al levantar la vista y ver la expresión de ansiedad en Aragorn, aquella pregunta silenciosa… Se decidió.

—Sólo que Angelica no presentaba también todos los otros… Sólo Angela y yo los hemos presentado todos desde que hubo la emigración de los Dunedains. Fue por eso que apenas llegaron Jessica y Angela con nosotros supe sin lugar a dudas quiénes eran, pero también supe por todo lo que habían pasado y… Ella estaba aterrada por lo ocurrido tanto en el ataque a su mamá y a su tía como por lo ocurrido en el orfanato. Se asustó mucho al conocerme y poder… percibir lo que yo podía percibir de ella.

—Por eso aquél día hizo un intento para levantarse y salir huyendo —comentó Jessica recordando, mientras el anciano asentía—. Pero se desmayó apenas dio dos pasos. ¿Usted le hizo algo?

—No, mi niña. Sus emociones se habían desbordado. Yo tengo el mismo don especial. Cuando dos Dunedains como nosotros se consiguen el choque es muy fuerte. Generalmente el don es detectado a edad temprana y se prepara el encuentro. Pero nadie la había evaluado nunca a ella, a excepción de la propia Angelica. Ella le transmitió algunos conocimientos y barreras a través de este don, tanto de éste como de otros de los dones que ella tenía y de magia. Pero Angela estaba totalmente desprevenida cuando nos vimos y no activó las barreras.

Frunció el ceño recordando todo lo percibido aquél día y cerró los ojos para que no pudiesen ver su tristeza.

—Yo tampoco estaba preparado para aquello y no puse las mías. Su desmayo fue por la fuerte impresión emotiva y mental que sufrió —continuó abriendo los ojos pero con su vista fija en el plato frente a él—. Yo me acerqué a ella para ayudarla a tranquilizar su pulso. Cuando sentí que ya su organismo respondía mejor te pedí que la llevases de regreso a la casa.

—Sí, lo recuerdo ahora. —aceptó Jessica con el ceño fruncido.

—Luego concertamos a través de _Fawkes_ una cita a solas, de la que ni tú, Jessica, ni Christine, Christopher o mis compañeros del G.E.M.A. supieron nunca… hasta ahora.

Nueva pausa. Le había prometido a ella aquél día que guardaría el secreto, pero el verla tan mal cuando llegó… y la preocupación en los otros… con todo lo que había ocurrido… _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué la afectará menos?"_, se preguntó dudoso mirando a la chica durmiente.

Arwen miró interrogante a su esposo al verlo denegar levemente con una expresión de angustia extrema. Sólo lo había visto así cuando se vio obligado a tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida, antes de hablar con los dos extraños jóvenes a solas. Al notar que no la miraba intercambio miradas preocupadas con Eowyn y Faramir. Los tres habían notado que se había puesto así cuando el anciano dijo que su sobrina tenía un don que había tenido la gemela rebelde y del que ellos no sabían.

—Al igual que a Angelica en su momento, a Angela también le asusta mucho este don en particular… Por eso Angelica nunca habló de él con nadie. Su hija ahora tampoco lo hace, sólo lo ha hablado conmigo. Yo la he estado entrenando en ese sentido, ayudándola a comprender y manejar todos sus dones. Pero en especial éste sólo se lo he podido explicar, está bloqueado en gran parte.

El anciano suspiró y los volvió a mirar de uno en uno. Por último posó su mirada en Ginny, la que lo miró extrañada, con suspicacia. Una idea prendió en el cerebro de la menuda pelirroja y empezó a denegar suavemente. Mithrandir cerró un segundo los ojos e inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Ella tragó saliva. Pronto recordaría aquello y temblaría de miedo, más aún al recordar las siguientes palabras del anciano.

—Ella me hizo prometerle que nunca le diría nada a nadie, es por eso que no puedo explicarles qué es este don. Sólo puedo decirles que ella ya sabe en qué consiste y cómo controlarlo si desaparece el bloqueo. No es peligroso ya para Angela, no a menos que ella… que ella decida explorar más allá de cierto límite… El Entrenamiento Dunedain de la última etapa fue excesivo para ella en más sentidos de lo que ustedes ya habían percibido. Por eso colaboré con Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir y Eowyn en repetidas oportunidades a dilatar sus entrenamientos. Pero lamentablemente, por la promesa que le había hecho, no podía decirle a Galadriel o a Elrond mis motivos.

El anciano frunció el ceño. Si no hubiese ocurrido lo de Privet Drive habría roto su promesa y habría detenido aquello, pero ya no conseguía la manera de sobrellevar aquella situación sin angustiar a la chica o que ella se dejase llevar por "aquella" idea. No había conseguido diferir más aquellas pruebas.

—Yo estaba buscando una alternativa para ella cuando ellos le impusieron esa fase y la tarea… No pude evitarle el pasar por eso… Por esa razón la liberé del pacto. Con ella debo llegar hasta el nivel último de los Dunedains —comentó con evidente pesar en la voz y en la mirada—. Pero aún estoy intentando averiguar cómo hacerlo sin que resulte lastimada.

Los miró a todos de uno en uno, deteniendo ahora su mirada en George. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al notarlo. Tendría que decirles también sobre una de sus preocupaciones. Por medio de uno de sus dones supo que ya él estaba investigando.

—A eso se ha sumado ahora lo que ocurrió en Privet Drive. El daño en sus pulmones es severo y ha quedado fuertemente conectado con su estado emocional. Ella les aprecia muchísimo pero… debido a que mi afinidad con ella nació del don del que aún no está lista para hablar… Por favor, no indaguen en eso más. —terminó el anciano pidiéndoles con súplica en su voz.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, todos excepto Aragorn que mantenía los ojos apretados desde que empezó a hablar del Entrenamiento Dunedain. Al verlo así Arwen le apretó con suavidad la mano. Al verlo denegar con la cabeza y que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla se conmovió muchísimo. Pero no podía saber qué le pasaba, había levantado sus escudos mentales al igual que poco antes lo había hecho Angela. Eso desconcertó mucho a su esposa. _"¿Qué le está pasando?"_, se preguntó empezando a angustiarse.

—Aragorn. — lo llamó en voz suave mientras tomaba entre sus dedos aquella lágrima furtiva.

Pero él no podía responderle, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Con las palabras del anciano recordó el día que Angelica y Jennifer recibieron su carta de Hogwarts con _Fawkes_. Las dos reaccionaron de manera muy diferente. Jennifer corrió a abrazarse a su mamá feliz. Angelica también corrió, pero hacia el bosque afuera de su casa. Eowyn se quedó con su mamá y Jennifer, pero él corrió tras ella. Cuando llegaron al sitio más peligroso de aquél bosque la escuchó gritar de dolor y desesperación, de rodillas, con su rostro girado hacia el cielo bañado en lágrimas le preguntaba a las estrellas:

—… _¿Por qué? Yo no soy Dunedain pura. Yo no puedo con este don. No puedo. NO PUEDOOO —se le escapó en un grito desesperado—. Yo quisiera estar igual de feliz que Jennifer. YO QUIERO IR A HOGWARTS —afirmó nuevamente a gritos—. Pero ¿Cómo? Mithrandir dice que puedo, que él me ayudará, pero… NO PUEDOOO —volvió a gritar entre sollozos._

El llanto de su hermana había sido desgarrador. Él no soportó más se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella se debatió entre sus brazos hasta que perdió las fuerzas y se adormeció ligeramente. Cuando se levantó con ella, para llevarla a casa, su hermana le suplicó que la llevase primero con Mithrandir y que nunca comentase nada con nadie, ni le preguntase nada a ella. Dos días después el anciano la había llevado a la casa. Estaba sonriente y enseguida preparó sus cosas para ir al colegio en el que su papá trabajaba.

Él nunca le preguntó nada. Nunca tampoco permitió que se sintiese sola. Como le había pedido Mithrandir se convirtió en su confidente. Se alegró mucho cuando la vio tan feliz, enamorada de aquél chico de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises, tan unida a la chica de ojos esmeraldas y el joven de pelo negro rebelde, al joven castaño pareja de su otra hermana. Luego, cuando supo que las dos habían muerto, sufrió pensando que algo había salido mal. Pero el anciano no le respondió a sus preguntas.

"_Ahora mi sobrina tiene aquél… ¿Don o maldición? Más parece lo segundo por como hablan de él… Y Harry… El estrecho lazo que los une… La Profecía Dunedain…"_. Se sintió impotente para protegerlos. _"Le prometí a mis hermanas que lo haría cuando me contaron que Angelica era madrina del chico. Ratifiqué que lo cuidaría a él tanto como a mis sobrinas al saber que Jessica y Angela eran sus hijas, y ahora…"_.

En ese momento algo más se conectó en su cerebro. Aquél día que persiguió a Angelica a aquél bosque él pudo sentir e incluso ver a los animales que allí habitaban rondándoles. Varias veces, mientras ella se había adormilado, él permaneció despierto, atento, asustado de que los atacasen, pero no ocurrió. Cuando llevó a su hermana con el anciano le comentó a solas lo ocurrido, él sonrió y le dijo que a ella jamás la atacaría ningún animal en su estado natural y a él tampoco. Un año más tarde le enseñó a manejar ese don, uno que compartió con su hermana.

Todos se habían quedado mirándolo en silencio, preguntándole varios a Arwen por señas. Ella sólo se encogía de hombros. Miraba al anciano y a su esposo intentando entender. Ella había visto a todos asentir ante la solicitud de Mithrandir de no indagar más, pero al igual que los demás se dio cuenta del estado de Aragorn de inmediato.

—¿Por eso la enseñaste a comunicarse con los animales? —le preguntó Aragorn a Mithrandir con voz ronca y lejana, tuteándolo por primera vez en muchos años. Desde que era muy joven no lo hacía.

—Sí, por eso la enseñé. —le respondió con sinceridad.

La pregunta de Aragorn llevó a comprender al anciano el mutismo de su alumno; había recordado el incidente con su hermana. Se entristeció. No podría ocultarle mucho tiempo la verdad, quería demasiado a la chica. Pero ¿Cómo decirle a él lo que ocurría sin presionarla a ella?

—¿De qué hablas, Aragorn? —preguntó desconcertada Eowyn.

—¿No fuiste tú quién pidió la ayuda el día del ataque? —preguntó asombrado Faramir.

—Ella fue quien empezó con el pedido de ayuda, yo sólo lo completé —contestó con voz ronca—. Tenía que evitar que tardase demasiado estando en plena batalla y con tantos dementores alrededor nuestro. Todos sabemos su efecto en alguien que ha sufrido como ella. No podría mantener el patronus y hacer el llamado simultáneamente.

Todos se mostraban sorprendidos. De pronto Remus recordó algo de la batalla que hasta ahora había permanecido adormecido en sus recuerdos, aturdido por todo lo ocurrido ese día y luego preocupado por la recuperación de los heridos.

—¿Fue por sus "dones" que Angela pudo saber incluso antes que Arwen que Voldemort llevaría ese monstruo allí? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo que lo supo antes de yo dar el aviso? —preguntó a su vez Arwen.

—Ella nos envió a la joven Lovegood y a mí con el grupo central. Me pidió expresamente que fuese allí a ayudar y trajese refuerzos al primer grupo porque pronto se presentaría la "criatura" que Voldemort había llevado y tú no habías dicho nada aún. Yo me enteré, después que terminó todo, que tú habías mandado a todos los que estaban en el grupo delantero al bosque un poco antes de yo regresar. —se explicó mejor Remus al ver el desconcierto de su novia, sus amigos y la mayoría de los chicos.

—Es cierto. —confirmó Luna.

—Pero… —Arwen lucía aturdida.

Aragorn había abierto los ojos y ahora miraba al anciano. Él también recordaba ahora aquello que lo inquietaba desde el día de la batalla.

—Sí, señor Lupin, fue por uno de sus dones que lo supo. Uno que comparte con sus tíos, pero que es mucho más intenso en ella. Por eso les he dicho hace poco que… que las pruebas emotivas y mentales fueron… Jamás ella debió presentarlas, mucho menos en las condiciones en que presentó la última… Sólo las resistió por esa fortaleza tan inusual que he detectado sólo en tres personas —En este punto se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry—: en Lily Evans el día en que Angelica la llevó conmigo —Los ojos de todos se abrieron desmesuradamente—, en Angela White y en Harry Potter.

El silencio que se produjo después de estas palabras era aterrador. El corazón de Harry quería salírsele del pecho. Ginny apretó su mano mientras Remus se levantó y fue hacia él, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su sobrino. Hermione le tomó de la mano y Ron lo miraba preocupado.

Harry cerró los ojos y se esforzó en tranquilizarse, pero le era bastante difícil. Sólo el apoyo de los que se le habían acercado lo ayudó a, por lo menos, regularizar su pulso.

El anciano cerró los ojos. El cansancio y la debilidad de su organismo por la fuerte transferencia de energía, unido a su propia pena por la crueldad del destino con aquellos dos chicos… Estaba agotado.

Faramir se dio cuenta de la extrema palidez del anciano.

—Señor Mithrandir, disculpe que se lo diga pero se ve usted muy mal. Permítame que lo lleve a recostar un rato.

El anciano asintió levemente con los ojos cerrados. De inmediato Neville se levantó junto a Faramir para llevarlo a una cama cerca de Angela. Luego los dos volvieron a la mesa.

Todos estaban mirando sus platos en silencio, sin ver. A excepción de Aragorn todos habían aceptado la petición del anciano de no preguntarle nada a Angela. Y aunque él no se los hubiese pedido ninguno lo habría hecho, no después de ver como se había puesto ella. Pero eso no evitaba que sus mentes divagasen por todo lo que había ocurrido desde que habían comenzado a comer.

La mente de Aragorn divagaba cerca de lo que pensaban sus compañeros, pero a la vez muy lejos. Él no había mostrado ninguna aceptación a la solicitud de su antiguo maestro. No le preguntaría a su sobrina, era evidente que la chica sufría mucho con aquello, pero no iba a detenerse en su empeño de averiguar por medio del anciano aquello que lo atormentaba.

Había visto muchas veces el sufrimiento en los ojos de su hermana en los primeros cuatro años de ella en Hogwarts, también en los ojos de su sobrina. Éste era distinto y a la vez parecido, pero sólo ahora comprendía porqué era esto. No, no podía permitir que Angela pasase por aquello sola. Mithrandir ya lo había obligado con su hermana a permanecer cerca pero sin ayudarla realmente. Ahora no le haría caso.

Mucho menos sabiendo que su sobrina tenía además todos los otros dones, agudizados por aquél. Con lo que ahora sabían de su infancia… Apretó los ojos al recordar cómo la había encontrado en aquella cueva…

"_Jamás debieron consentir los señores en que Angela presentase aquellas pruebas… ¿Cómo es posible que Mithrandir no las haya detenido totalmente?… Estoy seguro que hay algo más aquí, pero… ¿Qué? Tampoco dejaré sólo al hijo de Lily Evans, quien fue la mejor amiga de mis hermanitas. Algo me dice que Mithrandir basándose en esa 'fortaleza' y el 'destino' ha callado cosas que los hacen sufrir ya y que tal vez les harán sufrir más"_.

Las palabras del anciano retumbaban en la mente de Harry, inquietándolo. Había notado las extrañas miradas que le había lanzado durante la explicación. Aquello y lo dicho sobre su mamá, visitándolo en aquellas tierras lejanas de mano de la mamá de Angela… Alguien con un extraño don que temía al igual que su hija… Y esa fortaleza que dijo notar el anciano en ella y en él mismo… El ataque a sus padres… Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sentía que allí había algo más.

Los pensamientos de George se paseaban por todas las miradas de angustia que había detectado en la chica desde que la conocía. Había notado como en esos casos se alejaba de todos pero le permitía a él estar cerca. Ella le había confesado que lo amaba en el huerto, pero cuando después del ataque al tren intentó acercarse a ella para pedirle que hablasen sobre sus mutuos sentimientos le había pedido tiempo. Le dijo sollozando que estaba asustada pero aún no podía explicarle el porqué. Eso lo había preocupado mucho, aunque no se lo demostró y se esforzó en tranquilizarla. Sentía ahora que era por aquello de ese don y algo sobre las pesadillas de la chica.

En ese estado los encontró Madam Pomfrey casi una hora después: con casi toda la comida servida, abstraídos en sus pensamientos, Angela y Mithrandir en cama evidentemente mal. Esto la perturbó mucho. Ella los había dejado a todos riendo y disfrutando de una comida, aislados de todos allí en la enfermería, mientras ella iba a hablar con la directora sobre el estado de todos los heridos en el ataque.

Les preguntó insistentemente a todos sobre lo que había ocurrido para que hubiesen terminado todos en ese estado. Ninguno le respondió. Se disculparon con ella, le pidieron amablemente que le avisase a cualquiera de ellos si pasaba algo con alguno de los dos en cama, le aseguraron que estarían atentos frente al lago y salieron huyendo de allí.

Una hora más tarde la enfermera les avisó con Dobby que el anciano había despertado. Todos regresaron en silencio y lo acompañaron hasta que Angela despertó. La enfermera fue sacada de allí sutilmente por Aragorn, mientras todos le prometían a la chica que nadie le preguntaría nada sobre aquello que no estuviese lista para contarles. Después Mithrandir le explicó qué tanto les había contado.

Angela sollozó en silencio, mientras el anciano le contaba lo que les había dicho, luego les pidió perdón por no tener el valor aún para hablarles de aquello y les pidió tiempo.

Aragorn había escuchado todo lo que el anciano y su sobrina hablaban al grupo sentado en una cama cercana, oculto de la vista de ambos por los cuerpos de los chicos del E.D.H., denegando levemente. Sólo Arwen se había percatado de su presencia pero no lo delató. Los demás creían que seguía con la enfermera, pues había salido con ella para que ellos pudiesen hablar con libertad.

El domingo a final de tarde Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn viajaron al #12 de Grimmauld Place con Nymph y Remus. Fred y George se desplazaron a La Madriguera una hora antes.

Tanto Angela como Harry fueron acompañados a la Sala Común de Gryffindor por Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville. Luna ya se había ido con Christine a la sala de Ravenclaw, al igual que Jessica a la de Hufflepuff y Christopher a la de Slytherin. Remus y Aragorn habían retenido un poco más a los Gryffindors, solicitándoles repetidamente que de ocurrir algo les avisasen con _Fawkes_ de inmediato.

Al día siguiente Angela y Harry se incorporarían a las clases. Harry tendría sin embargo una reunión con la directora a primera hora de la mañana, después del desayuno, en su despacho.

La profesora McGonagall le había recordado durante la cena la reunión pendiente al llegar a Hogwarts, por medio de una nota que le entregó Hermione. Él la leyó y asintió, luego se la pasó a Hermione y Ron que lo miraron preocupados.

Harry ya les había mostrado la nota que la directora le había hecho llegar con el libro que le dio de regalo de cumpleaños. Era de prever que la directora querría una vez más que le hablase del viaje, él se negaría de nuevo y esto generaría problemas. También se preguntaban qué le habría pedido el profesor Dumbledore a la profesora McGonagall que le entregase a Harry.

Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche. Los tres se habían sentado frente a la chimenea a hablarlo. Harry estaba en su sillón favorito. No estaban preocupados porque les pudiesen escuchar qué estaban hablando, ya que Hermione los había rodeado a los tres con el hechizo "Muffliato".

Angela se había llevado a Ginny junto a la ventana. Parecían estar absortas revisando un pergamino que la pelirroja había sacado de su túnica. Eran las últimas rezagadas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, los demás ya se habían ido a dormir.

—Yo creo que lo mejor será esperar a que la directora te hable sobre la petición que le hizo el profesor Dumbledore en la carta, según la nota que te dejó con el libro —le dijo Hermione revisando una vez más el trozo de pergamino—. Esperemos que te entregue lo que él te dejó antes de hacerte preguntas sobre esa noche.

—El problema será si decide comenzar por las preguntas. —comentó pesimista Harry.

—No lo creo, Harry —lo animó el pelirrojo con una expresión muy seria—. Ya te has negado muchas veces en el verano, al igual que nosotros. Inclusive Angela logró mantenerse sin decir nada ante el interrogatorio de Aragorn. No creo que insista más con eso ahora.

—Espero que tengas razón, amigo. Justo ahora no quiero discutir con la directora ni con los de La Orden del Fénix —replicó Harry—. Han estado demasiado… tranquilos con nosotros por todo lo que ocurrió, pero… Nuestra última conversación antes del ataque fue cuando discutíamos si veníamos o no en El Expreso y no quiero tener que pasar de nuevo por una situación similar pronto.

—Ni yo. No puedo olvidar la expresión de mi mamá. —confesó el pelirrojo.

—Todos te apoyamos en lo que dijiste, Harry —aclaró Hermione mirándolo fijamente—. Pero si te pones en su lugar fue muy duro.

—Sí, lo sé… Chicos, hay algo que aún no les he comentado —Harry se puso muy nervioso, mirando las llamas—. En ese momento pude percibir la tensión de todos, pero de una manera un poco diferente… No sé cómo explicarlo pero… fue algo similar al lazo que me une con Angela y a la vez distinto. No era a ella a quien percibía pues tenía puesto sus escudos. Es más, sólo a ella y al señor Aragorn no los podía percibir… Todo esto es tan extraño… Ahora estoy percibiendo algo parecido pero… Debo estar volviéndome loco.

—Harry, yo no creo que te estés volviendo loco —le contradijo Hermione. De repente se había puesto muy tensa mirando a Angela—. Yo creo que tus entrenamientos en Magia Antigua pueden tener que ver en eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Hermione? —preguntó Harry intrigado porque conectase lo uno con lo otro. Al mirar a Ron vio como éste miraba primero a la castaña y luego fruncía el ceño mirando hacia el mismo punto que miraba la chica. Pero cuando fue a girarse no se lo permitieron.

—¡No, Harry! No te muevas. Sigue hablando con nosotros. Sólo un poco más. Y de ser posible explícame con más detalle eso de lo que nos estabas hablando. —le soltó Hermione rápidamente, casi sin respirar para recuperar el aliento.

—Pero ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó aún más intrigado.

—Sólo haz lo que te dice, amigo. —le insistió Ron.

—Lo que pasa es que no sé como explicarlo mejor. Yo percibí la tensión de todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí, menos Angela y el señor Aragorn. Era algo muy lejano y tenue, pero por alguna extraña razón yo podía saber a quien pertenecía cada sensación… Es muy extraño… No estoy seguro que haya sido real, tal vez fue sólo la tensión del momento. Además sólo duró unos segundos y… Hace unos minutos estaba percibiendo la preocupación de ustedes dos, el disgusto de alguien y la tristeza de otra persona y… Es absurdo pero ahora habría alguien muy asustado y… Es absurdo.

—No, Harry. Por como se acaba de poner Angela estoy segura de dos cosas. La primera es que ha estado escuchándonos —aseguró Hermione empezando a ponerse roja de la rabia—, aunque lo haya disimulado muy bien hasta hace poco. Y la segunda es que ella sabe exactamente qué te pasó y puede explicártelo.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. —apoyó Ron.

Harry, asombrado por aquello, se giró para ver a una pálida Angela que los miraba muy tensa. La Sala Común estaba desierta a excepción de los cuatro chicos. Vio a Angela tomar aire profundamente, levantarse y caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Se detuvo a unos pasos y se quedó mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos. Un par de tímidas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos pero las logró contener, esto los desconcertó.

—Hermione, ¿podrías quitar el hechizo? Por favor —escucharon que le pedía en voz baja la chica—. Es bastante molesto el ruido en mis oídos justo ahora.

Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño y lo quitó pero inmediatamente le soltó:

—Si en realidad te molesta tanto, ¿me puedes explicar cómo estabas haciendo para escuchar una conversación a la que no habías sido invitada?

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Ron asombrado.

—Yo no los estaba escuchando, Hermione. Yo… —comenzó Angela.

—¡Ah no! Eso sí que es mentira —la interrumpió el pelirrojo—. Yo también me di cuenta de tus reacciones cuando Harry nos estaba comentando eso.

Angela los miró a los tres, suspiró, pasó entre la butaca en que estaba Harry y el sillón en que se encontraban Hermione y Ron, se sentó junto a la chimenea y empezó a acariciar detrás de las orejas a Crookshanks, que apenas ella sentarse se había montado en su regazo.

Ella se había acercado sólo a decirle que se mantuviese lo más sosegado posible por unos días, mientras los dos se recuperaban y ella lograba evaluarlo. Su intención era que luego de hacerlo, fuese cual fuese el don que estaba surgiendo, hablarlo con él. Pero la pregunta de Hermione y la intervención de Ron le hicieron comprender que había estado conversando con sus amigos sobre lo que había percibido. Por eso ella lo había notado inquieto. Miró a cada uno de ellos, luego al gato y suspiró de nuevo.

—Por favor, no me vayan a interrumpir por un par de minutos mientras les explico algo… complicado. Yo no estaba escuchando su conversación. Cuando ustedes se sentaron a hablar sobre el pergamino que Hermione tiene ahora en sus manos estaban los tres muy serios. No sé qué contiene, pero la indirecta de Harry a Ginny pidiéndole que subiese a dormir fue todo menos sutil.

Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Era cierto, estaba tan preocupado al ver la letra de la directora en el sobre que no tuvo el tacto suficiente para mantener a su novia al margen.

—Supuse que algo te había puesto nervioso para que actuases así. No quería que Ginny se fuese inquieta a la cama y le pedí que hablásemos sobre… sobre la tarea de Mithrandir con la que ella me está ayudando. Pero… Ella empezó a hacerme preguntas… complicadas. Y al mismo tiempo comencé a percibir algo que…

Angela volteó a mirar el fuego que aún ardía en la chimenea. Cerró los ojos y denegó suavemente. Parecía tener un grave conflicto. Su respiración empezó a ser un poco irregular y Harry la empezó a percibir un poco alterada, no tan grave como había terminado la tarde del día anterior, pero muy similar a como había empezado aquello.

—Angela, te estás poniendo mal de nuevo, mejor dejamos…

—No, Harry. Esto es algo que debo decirte ahora mismo, no quiero que… —Retuvo el aire unos instantes con los ojos cerrados. Luego lo soltó lentamente abriendo de nuevo los ojos verdes de felino apaleado. Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente aquellos ojos esmeraldas—. No quiero que te enteres que tienes algunos dones de Dunedain como yo lo hice.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Angela? —preguntó Harry intrigado.

—No veo porqué tanto misterio, Angela —la presionó Hermione al ver que no respondía—. Nosotros ya sospechábamos que Harry podría tener algunos. Habían empezado a aflorar en el entrenamiento. Lo hablamos cuando decidimos hacer la sanación de Bill.

—Sí, pero…

Angela cerró los ojos. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por dominarse. Tenía que lograr contenerse. Había sido muy imprudente haber dejado notar antes que estaba al pendiente de Harry, cuando afloraba aquello en él. _"¿Les digo la verdad o evado una vez más la situación?"_. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolos.

"_No, ya no quiero dejarlo pasar. Ellos me han abierto sus brazos y sus corazones. Además, si me veo en la obligación de activar aquello… Sólo Remus, Ginny, Hermione y Ron podrían ayudarlo si él también… Porque si lo hago estoy segura que Mithrandir lo habrá hecho ya. Él no me dejaría hacerlo sola. La responsabilidad tendría entonces que pasar a Harry si él también… Pero no, no puede ser"_. Tragó saliva. _"Tiene que ser el otro don"_, se intentó convencer a si misma con desesperación.

—Angela, a mí no puedes engañarme. Te estás poniendo muy mal —le insistió Harry mirándola muy preocupado. Percibía su agitación y veía como se esforzaba en controlarse—. Si sigues así te pondrás tan mal como ayer. En dos minutos tendremos aquí a Ginny y a Remus. Tranquilízate, piensa como lo podemos hablar y lo hacemos luego. ¿Está bien?

—Harry, si estoy así es porque hace un rato no los estaba escuchando. Te estaba percibiendo… En ti ha empezado a aflorar uno de dos dones: uno mezclado de otros dos o uno… complejo. Recién cuando comienzan a surgir se parecen mucho… Lo noté primero el día de la reunión con La Orden del Fénix, antes de… Cuando les confirmaste sin lugar a dudas que vendríamos en el tren yo tenía mis escudos arriba y pude percibir… En ti afloró algo ese día pero sólo duró unos minutos. Tío Aragorn me estaba presionando y creí haberme confundido pero… Hace un rato mientras ustedes hablaban he percibido en dos oportunidades algo similar. —le respondió haciendo esfuerzos enormes para intentar controlar su respiración, pero sin poder evitar pausas al hablar.

—¿Qué dones son esos para que te inquietes así, Angela? —preguntó Hermione asustada.

—El don mezclado… El de percibir… e influir en… las emociones de otros… combinado con el de percibir… la energía que emanan… como lo hace tía Arwen y… el complejo… —la agitación en Angela se hizo evidente. De inmediato escucharon la puerta que conducía hacia los dormitorios de las chicas abrirse y los pasos apresurados de Ginny bajando las escaleras.

—Angela está mal. No está en su cama. Hay que… —les decía rápidamente, pero se detuvo en seco al ver las expresiones asustadas en los rostros de los cuatro que estaban allí—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Enfrente de Hermione apareció _Fawkes_ con una nota, al leerla los miró pálida.

—Es de Remus. Quiere saber qué pasa con Angela.

La chica de pelo negro no los oía, estaba mirando fijamente a Harry. Su respiración ya era incontrolable, su pulso se había desbocado de nuevo. _"No, no puede ser, él no. Tiene que ser el don mezclado, los dos fuertes en uno sólo como en tía Arwen. Tengo que aferrarme a eso. Está aflorando justo en este momento junto con los lazos, tal vez como secuela del ataque con la esfera de aquel maldito"_, pensaba muy angustiada.

Cerró los ojos. O se controlaba ya mismo o sería peor, él también se estaba agitando. Los dos lazos estaban mezclándose con aquello que estaba despertando en él y aquél don de ella. Eso podía ser muy perjudicial para ambos. Denegó suavemente, tenía que quitarle la angustia a él de inmediato, antes que fuesen arrastrados por la mutua angustia. Mithrandir se lo había advertido cuando le había comentado la duda sobre lo ocurrido en aquella reunión.

—Estoy… casi… segura… ahora… que es… el mezclado… —le dijo mirándolo, totalmente agitada—. Tenemos… que… calmarnos… los dos… Yo…

Cerró los ojos mareada, Hermione y Ron ahora la rodeaban. Crookshanks fue apartado por la castaña, mientras Ron la levantaba con cuidado hacia una silla. Ginny había abrazado a Harry que también presentaba signos de estar muy agitado, con la respiración y el pulso totalmente irregulares.

—Cálmate, mi amor —le pidió la pelirroja abrazándolo asustada—. Hermione, ¿qué les pasa?

Pero antes que la castaña dijese algo apareció _Fawkes_ de nuevo.

_¿Por qué está Harry tan agitado? ¡Respóndeme de inmediato Hermione! ¿Voy para allá?_

_Remus._

Hermione se decidió de inmediato al ver a sus dos amigos pálidos y tan agitados. Tomó una pluma y por detrás del pergamino escribió.

_Sí, pero que vengan los señores Arwen y Aragorn con usted. Estamos en la Sala Común. Es urgente._

_Hermione._

Se las envió con _Fawkes_. Sabía que ellos llegarían de inmediato pues tenían acceso seguro a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor tanto desde Grimmauld como desde La Madriguera, mientras que ir a buscar a Mithrandir podría demorar.

No se equivocó. Un minuto después aparecían los tres por la chimenea. Primero Aragorn que corrió hacia Angela, luego Remus que corrió hacia Harry, por último Arwen, que apenas atravesar las llamas pareció paralizarse y palidecer rápidamente. Los miró a ambos y empezó a agitarse mucho ella también.

—¡Señora Arwen! —la atrapó Ron antes que cayese al piso—. Pero ¿Qué está pasando?

—Duérmelos a los dos. ¡Rápido Aragorn! —le pidió Arwen asustada.

Aragorn la miró interrogante, pero al ver la palidez y agitación de su esposa no dudo en hacer lo que le había pedido. Usó el hechizo con el que dormía a Angela con los dos chicos simultáneamente.

Segundos después Arwen se recuperaba sentada en la silla en que la ubicó Ron. Angela y Harry estaban dormidos, un poco más serenos, aunque se veían aún algo agitados.

—Arwen —se arrodilló Aragorn frente a ella—, ¿estás bien?

—Dame… unos… minutos.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué rayos ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Remus entre asustado y molesto—. Les dijimos claramente que nos avisasen si se ponía mal cualquiera de los dos, de no ser por los lazos…

—De no ser por los lazos —lo interrumpió Arwen— hubiese sido más fácil para mí o hasta para Angela manejar mejor la situación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Remus.

Arwen miró primero a Angela y luego a Harry.

—Por favor, necesito que me digan qué situación provocó todo esto para poder explicar lo ocurrido. Yo sólo sé que percibí al llegar que los dos se estaban transmitiendo mutuamente a través del lazo doble que los une una angustia muy grande y creciente. Si no los deteníamos provocaría algo irreversible en Angela y eso estaba arrastrando a Harry también. Aunque no entiendo cómo, a menos que… —Se quedó callada, pensativa.

Aragorn palideció. _"No, el chico… Pero él no tiene ascendencia Dunedain cercana que nosotros sepamos"_.

—A menos que en él haya empezado a despertar el don mezclado. La combinación de dones que usted tiene —dijo Hermione en voz baja, como si no se atreviese a decirlo pues no quería aceptarlo—. Eso fue lo último que logró decirnos Angela antes de estar tan agitada que no podía hablar.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Remus casi sin voz, aterrado ante aquella posibilidad.

Ginny abrazó más fuerte a Harry y con un nudo en la garganta dijo:

—Entonces el profesor Mithrandir tenía razón.

—¿De qué hablas, Ginny? —preguntó Ron.

—La tarea que le puso a Angela el profesor Mithrandir hace casi un año, en la que yo la estoy ayudando —contestó la pelirroja en voz baja—. Él piensa que por las venas de Harry corre sangre Dunedain. Eso es lo que estamos investigando. Cuando estábamos preparando el plan para la sanación de Bill ustedes comentaron que en los entrenamientos de Harry parecían aflorar dones de Dunedain —continuó mirando a Hermione y Ron, que asintieron—. Pero cuando le consulté a Angela después me dijo que no era seguro. Parecía tener mucha mayor facilidad para la Magia Antigua y luego se presentó el que pudiese transmitir energía.

—Pero en ese caso también Remus, Ron, tú y yo podríamos serlo —comentó Hermione con la duda en el rostro—. Nosotros formamos parte del lazo con Harry.

—Yo también le comenté eso a Angela. —le respondió Ginny.

—De hecho, para conformar esos lazos no se necesita tener sangre Dunedain. Es suficiente con que uno de los que están unidos lo sea —intervino Aragorn—. ¿Hay algo más?

—Sí. Hoy me estaba explicando algo de eso. Me dijo que ella lo pensaba basándose en el hecho que le transfiriese energía como Dunedain a Hermione, un día en que estaban terminando un entrenamiento. Me dijo que ella estaba agotada del suyo con los señores y no había podido ayudar a Hermione, que había sido lastimada por Ron accidentalmente.

La castaña y el pelirrojo asintieron. No habían recordado aquello hasta ahora.

—Pero yo hice algo similar después del ataque al tren. —comentó Remus inquieto.

—De hecho, el señor Mithrandir me ha pedido que después de los exámenes nos reunamos los del E.D.H., Nymph, tú y nosotros cuatro —le aclaró Aragorn preocupado—. Porque los tres señores estaban ayudando desde aquí, pero percibieron en ustedes una facilidad para transmitir sus dones y ayudar en el ataque de una manera inusual.

—Sí, pero durante los entrenamientos de Angela a Harry, Hermione y Ron no estaban interviniendo los profesores. —acotó Ginny.

Aragorn, Arwen y Remus fruncieron el ceño ante la observación hecha por la menuda pelirroja. De hecho el anciano ya les había contado que él le dio autorización a Angela para que entrenase a los chicos, pero no sabía que la chica comenzaría desde antes de entrar al colegio, ni mucho menos estaba al tanto de los métodos que ella usaba o lo que hacían en casa de las gemelas. Pero decidieron esperar a que todos estuviesen recuperados para hablarlo.

—También me dijo Angela que en otra ocasión él le lanzó una llamarada a un brazo defendiéndose de un recuerdo que lo obligó a ver —continuó Ginny. Hermione asintió recordando lo ocurrido el día que Harry había querido desistir de la Occlumancia—. Además ella me dijo que quería seguir "la corazonada" de su maestro sobre Harry. Le estaba insistiendo, mientras ellos conversaban, sobre eso qué podía implicar. Ella no estaba muy convencida de seguir explicándome. De repente se puso muy pálida, miró hacia Harry, luego volteó hacia la ventana y con los ojos cerrados me pidió que dejásemos la conversación para mañana. No quise presionarla.

En este punto Hermione y Ron se miraron con la preocupación claramente evidente en sus rostros, unida a la expresión de quien acaba de descubrir o comprender algo. Los otros se dieron cuenta.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasó aquí? —le preguntó Aragorn al notar sus expresiones.

La castaña agachó la cabeza. Por segunda vez un cuestionamiento suyo hacia Angela disparaba una situación grave. _"¿Pero cómo podía haber previsto que alguna de esas dos situaciones se iba a presentar?"_. Tomó aire, levantó la cara y mirando a Ron para ver el apoyo en sus ojos azules comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había pasado. Cuando terminó de contar aquello casi todos miraron a la mujer pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas.

—Arwen, ¿tú sabes de que otro don les habló Angela? —preguntó Remus.

—No, no lo sé. No sé de ninguno que se parezca al don mezclado mío cuando surge. —denegó mirando a su sobrina interrogante.

—¿Y tú, Aragorn? —se giró a preguntarle Remus inquieto. Con la suerte del chico y sabiendo ahora que Angela se había angustiado al percibir el don en el chico sospechaba que no serían buenas noticias.

Aragorn creía saber cual era el otro, pero… _"No, mejor no echarle más leña al fuego. Angela dijo que era el de Arwen. Tal vez por un momento dudó por el miedo que afloró en ella por lo ocurrido ayer"_. Notó que todos lo miraban preocupados. _"Tengo que quitarle espina al asunto como lo hizo Angela"_. El único que no conocían su hermana, su esposa y su cuñado era el otro de su sobrina del que habían hablado esa tarde.

—El de conectarse con los animales se parece en la forma en como aflora, según me explicó el señor Mithrandir cuando le consulte sobre la mezcla tan inusual de los tuyos, Arwen.

—Lo que asustó a Angela debe haber sido la posibilidad de llegar a producirse una situación como la que acabamos de vivir —respondió Arwen a la muda interrogante del hombre castaño y los tres chicos—. La combinación de los dones en los dos con los dos lazos, estando ella muy angustiada y él sin saber manejarlos. De otro modo no me explico su agitación. Tal vez pensó que Harry pudiese dejarse arrastrar por ella en una situación similar a la del tren.

—¿Se puede verificar que Harry tenga ese don mezclado? —preguntó Ron.

Aragorn estaba pensativo. Sospechaba que su sobrina se había asustado a ese extremo pensando que era el otro. Cuando llegó a su lado vio de nuevo en su mirada el miedo de la de su hermana. _"Tenemos que saber si el chico también… En ese caso Mithrandir no podrá callar ni conmigo ni con Remus"_. Pero al igual que Angela rogaba a quien pudiera oírle que fuese el de su esposa.

—Sí, pero sólo puede ser hecho por alguien que tenga el mismo don, o sea Angela o yo. Debido a los lazos no creo prudente que lo haga ella, será mejor despertarlo a él solo y que yo lo haga. De ser así tendré que enseñarle su manejo.

—¿No sería mejor esperar a que Harry se reponga totalmente? —preguntó Remus preocupado.

—Creo que tienes razón en eso —respondió pensativa Arwen—. Él no se vería en peligro en ningún momento por la evaluación, pero se agitaría un poco y en este momento no es prudente para ninguno de los dos.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó angustiada Ginny.

—Voy a despertar primero a Harry —respondió Aragorn seguro—. Una vez que lo veamos bien y sereno despertaré a Angela.

—¿Por qué no los dejamos dormir bajo el hechizo hasta mañana? —preguntó Hermione, temerosa de otra situación como la que habían vivido unos minutos antes.

—Porque será mejor que estemos Remus, Aragorn y yo presentes para ayudarlos a enfrentar esta situación más serenos. —respondió Arwen con tono suave, intentando calmarlos con su expresión.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron asintieron. Estaban asustados pero ella tenía razón.

Remus, a una señal de Aragorn, tomó en sus brazos a Angela de la silla en que la habían recostado antes y se retiró con ella hacia el sillón cerca de la ventana, la recostó allí y regresó.

La menuda pelirroja, que tenía la cabeza de Harry apoyada en su regazo, le dio un suave beso en la frente mirándolo preocupada.

La castaña y el pelirrojo se sentaron agarrados de la mano en el mueble que estaban ocupando antes.

Aragorn se ubicó frente a Harry. Mientras Remus se llevaba a Angela miraba al chico analíticamente. _"Idéntico a su padre, con los ojos de la madre y esa extraña cicatriz. Tal vez sea de sangre Dunedain de alguna manera. Varios de nuestra raza han tenido hijos con magos, otros con muggles. Si presenta el don mezclado de Arwen el ataque después del entrenamiento en Magia Antigua definitivamente es el que lo ha despertado. Pero la angustia tan fuerte en Angela… Espero de todo corazón que no sea el otro don"_.

—Despiértalo, Aragorn. —le indicó Arwen.

Al hacerlo Harry abrió los ojos. Primero los miró con una muda interrogante, de repente empezó a agitarse.

—¡Angela!

—Tranquilo Harry —lo abrazó más fuerte Ginny—. Ella está bien. Está dormida en el mueble junto a la ventana.

—Pero… ¿Ella está bien? La estoy percibiendo débil y un poco agitada. —les planteó inquieto. Al ver a Remus asentir se tranquilizó un poco.

—Harry, Hermione nos ha contado lo que pasó aquí —le dijo Arwen arrodillándose frente a él—. Y quiero que sepas que de ser cierto que tienes mi don no tienes porqué asustarte, yo te enseñaré a manejarlo.

—Si no es para asustarse, ¿por qué ella se puso así?

—Porque tal vez pensó que en una situación de mucha angustia para ella te pudiese arrastrar a ti, por la combinación de los dones en los dos con los dos lazos, como de hecho podría haber ocurrido ahora. Tú no lo sabes manejar y ella, con la presión de lo ocurrido ayer, no ha podido dominar la impresión de haberlo encontrado en ti justo después de haber estado los dos en una batalla.

—¿Entonces ella tiene miedo de enfermarme estando en una batalla transmitiéndome su angustia? —preguntó Harry preocupado. Si eso era así no podrían ir simultáneamente a ninguna batalla, ni tampoco podría la chica acompañarlos a buscar los horcruxes, por lo menos hasta que él dominase aquello.

—Eso creemos —le respondió Aragorn mirándolo fijamente—. Pero eso no tiene porque preocuparte por dos razones. La primera es porque ustedes dos no estarán en una batalla hasta que estén debidamente preparados —afirmó con rotundidad, agregando al ver a Harry fruncir el ceño—: Y eso no lo vamos a discutir justo ahora que acaban los dos de pasar una situación tan mala, pero créeme que lo hablaremos. La segunda razón es que Arwen te evaluará en unos días, cuando estés más recuperado. De ser cierto que tienes su don será ella quien te enseñe a manejarlo. Así no habrá problemas con Angela.

—¿No podría evaluarme ahora, señora Arwen? Yo quisiera saber si lo tengo y empezar a manejarlo.

—No es prudente, Harry —denegó ella con tono suave, mirándolo con comprensión y cariño—. Tú no estás totalmente recuperado. La evaluación suele agitar un poco y ahora no estás en condiciones.

El joven con ojos iguales a los de ella se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Iba a refutar pero sintió las manos de Ginny abrazándolo y su corazón que aún no latía regularmente. Cerró los ojos, aún no estaba totalmente recuperado, ellos tenían razón. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y asintió.

—Harry, necesitamos que te serenes totalmente para poder despertar a Angela —le dijo Remus mirándolo atentamente, intentando ocultarle su preocupación—. Queremos hacerlo antes de irnos para estar seguros que estarán bien.

"_Serenarme, ¡sí claro!, como si fuese tan fácil. Ahora además de todo lo que me ha pasado y para lo que estoy destinado… tener sangre Dunedain… y con el don mezclado de ellas dos. Por lo que nos ha explicado Angela a los del E.D.H. de los dones aquella mezcla tan particular en la señora Arwen hace su percepción muy fuerte… Si fuese cierto es algo más bloqueándome el camino por un tiempo para detener a Voldemort… Aunque tal vez ese don sabiéndolo manejar me ayude._

_No. Ponerme a pensar en eso no es precisamente intentar serenarme. De hecho me estoy agitando mucho"_. Podía sentirlo en su propio cuerpo, además del abrazo más fuerte de su novia y las miradas de su tío y sus amigos evidentemente preocupados. Cerró los ojos. _"Pero ¿Cómo…? Claro, la forma en que Angela me relajaba antes de empezar con la Occlumancia. Ella me enseñó a hacerlo solo."_

Diez minutos más tarde lo había logrado, estaba totalmente sereno. Al abrir los ojos vio que Ron, Arwen y Remus lo miraban sonrientes. No vio a Aragorn ni a Hermione y se giró, los vio sentados junto a Angela.

—Ya estoy sereno, señor Aragorn. ¿Ella estará bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Acérquense los cinco, quiero que nos vea a todos cuando la despierte.

Todos se levantaron y fueron hacia ellos tres. Aragorn la acomodó sentada en un costado del mueble y la despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos parecía desubicada, miró a su tío preocupada y de repente empezó a agitarse mucho.

—Tío… Harry… Arwen…

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña. Harry está bien, míralo.

Angela miró a Harry que se encontraba frente a ella sonriente abrazado con Ginny. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió. Cerró los ojos, tenía que serenarse. _"Sí, puedo percibirlo, él está tranquilo. De hecho casi todos lo están, todos menos tío"_. Frunció el ceño. _"¿Por qué lo percibo preocupado?"._ Se empezó a agitar de nuevo. _"No, tengo que serenarme. Tal vez sea por esto precisamente. Vamos, tengo que serenarme"_. Sintió la mano de Aragorn sobre la de ella en su pecho y sobresaltándose abrió los ojos.

—No, tío… No debes… Tú no…

—Shhh, no te iba a transmitir energía. Sólo quiero que te tranquilices pequeña. Ven —le aclaró Aragorn y se acomodó en el mueble al lado de ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y la recostó contra su pecho. Ella estaba temblando notoriamente, al sentirlo la abrazó—. Shhh, tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

—No lo entiendes… en Harry ha… surgido un don. —replicó en un susurro.

—Ya hemos hablado de ello. Si tiene el don de Arwen ella le enseñará. Esperaremos unos días a que él esté totalmente recuperado, ella vendrá a evaluarlo y de ser ése su don ella lo ayudará a que él lo controle. Todo estará bien.

Angela se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Al ver como su tío la miraba interrogante cerró los ojos. _"No, no tengo fuerzas para Occlumancia o escudos. Tengo que calmarme de inmediato. Además si es el de tía Arwen la solución ya ha sido dada, pero si no…"_ Un nuevo escalofrío. _"No, tengo que calmarme, seguro es el de tía Arwen. Lo que pasó ayer me tiene demasiado atenta a lo otro. Calmarme, tengo que serenarme… Los ejercicios de relajación, sí, eso es"_.

Los demás la miraban inquietos. Aún los que no estaban en el lazo con ella se daban cuenta que la chica estaba bastante mal. Se veía muy pálida y ojerosa, con una respiración muy irregular.

Le tomó casi veinte minutos calmarse. Cuando lo logró abrió los ojos y miró a todos sonriendo.

—Vamos pequeña, esta semana te quedas con nosotros en Grimmauld. —le dijo Aragorn. Lo había decidido cuando intuyó la razón real de las dudas en Angela. Sea cual fuese el don que estaba aflorando en el chico aquello agitaba a su sobrina. _"Tengo que separarlos un tiempo, al menos hasta que estén más recuperados"_.

—Pero… —Aquello desconcertó a los cinco chicos por igual—. Ya estoy mejor, tío. Mañana tengo clases. —le dijo Angela mirándolo con sus ojos grises intrigados.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo mañana hablo con Minerva. —la tranquilizó Remus apoyando a su amigo. No sabía porqué había tomado aquella decisión, pero viendo las dos recaídas de la chica pensó que era lo más prudente.

—Será lo mejor —reaccionó Hermione—. No te preocupes, nosotros te mandamos los apuntes allá.

—Pero… —intentó protestar de nuevo, desconcertada por la decisión de Aragorn.

—Hazle caso a tu tío, Angela —le dijo Harry muy serio—. Ve con ellos a Grimmauld y reposa estos días. Tienes que estar totalmente recuperada para los exámenes.

Angela abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero al ver que todos la miraban serios y preocupados la cerró, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero y denegando.

Arwen sonrió con cariño al verla así. Aquella chica a veces parecía una niña pequeña. Indudablemente tenía una necesidad muy grande de afecto.

—No pongas esa carita, pequeña, no te estamos regañando. Sólo queremos compartir contigo unos días mientras todos nos recuperamos. Cocinaré dulce de higos que te gusta tanto. ¿Quieres?

Angela se ruborizó de inmediato y se tapó la cara. Se había comportado como una niña. Con la cara tapada todavía asintió. Sentía que las mejillas le ardían. Sus acompañantes apenas si pudieron contener la risa.

—Bien, voy a subir a recostar a los chicos. —bromeó Remus.

—¡¿Estás loco, tío?! —exclamó Harry ruborizándose al igual que Ron y abriendo mucho los ojos—. Nosotros ya somos adultos.

—Mmm. Yo también podría subir a recostar a Hermione y a Ginny. —planteó Arwen siguiéndole el juego a Remus.

—No, pero si no hace falta. —replicó Hermione dando un paso atrás. El color de la cara de Ginny se confundía con su pelo.

Angela había quitado las manos de su rostro y los miraba a los seis divertida. Su tío al verla así sonrió.

—Yo creo que es buena idea —apoyó Aragorn con evidente diversión en la voz—. Es muy tarde para que estén despiertos hablando. Así nos aseguramos que se quedan en sus camas bien arropaditos.

Al ver a los cuatro chicos retroceder asustados, de sólo imaginarse la situación vergonzosa en que los pondrían con sus compañeros de cuarto, Angela y los tres adultos tuvieron que taparse las bocas para contener las carcajadas que hubiesen despertado a todos los habitantes de la torre. Los chicos al verlos reírse, se soltaron a reír también. Fue inevitable, a los pocos minutos varias cabezas se asomaban de los dos dormitorios.

—Perdón chicos, vuelvan a dormir —se disculpó Remus conteniendo con dificultad la risa—. Hemos venido por Angela y… nos hemos retrasado más de lo debido —Vieron como todos volvían a sus cuartos. También pudieron escuchar unos leves gruñidos de disgusto—. Suban ustedes también, ya es muy tarde. Nosotros debemos irnos, ellos tres deben descansar.

—Y tú también, tío —le dijo Harry acercándose y abrazándolo—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Harry, duerme bien. Recuerda tu Occlumancia y no te preocupes por la reunión de mañana en la mañana, todo irá bien. —le aseguró con afecto.

Ante este comentario Harry enarcó las cejas pero no dijo nada. Todos se despidieron y los tres adultos volvieron con Angela a Grimmauld a través de la chimenea.

Al día siguiente los cinco Gryffindors bajaron a desayunar, aunque Neville los abandonó a mitad de camino ante la sorpresa de Ron y Harry, mientras Hermione y Ginny apenas contenían la risa. Cuando los chicos vieron aparecer a su amigo en el Gran Comedor acompañado de Luna comprendieron y se sonrieron.

Christine llegó un poco después con Christopher, con una mirada de picardía que preocupó de inmediato a Hermione. Los niños, al no ver a Angela con ellos, se les acercaron a preguntarles por ella. Se les unió Jessica, que acababa de llegar acompañada de Gabrielle. La niña francesa tenía la misma mirada pícara de Chris & Chris.

Hermione les dio a entender que se había ido con Remus y los otros a Grimmauld por esa semana, no quería preocuparlos.

A los chicos no les extrañó mucho porque antes de ellos despedirse para irse a su respectiva Sala Común habían visto las miradas preocupadas de Aragorn, así que se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su mesa.

Hermione comió atenta a los tres chiquillos, pero al ver que no ocurría nada en el desayuno se encogió de hombros. Ron le estuvo insistiendo todo el desayuno con ayuda de Harry que no era nada, tal vez sólo se debía a la estadía del pequeño en la casa de las serpientes. Neville sólo sonreía, mirando embelesado a Luna que estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Ginny y Luna se reunieron en la puerta del Gran Comedor para dirigirse a Transformaciones, Neville, Hermione y Ron se fueron a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras Harry se dirigió a la dirección con la clave que le había dado su amiga.

Al estar frente a la gárgola de piedra dijo "Renacer", indudablemente esa era la sensación de la mayoría después del ataque. Subió por la escalera móvil, tocó a la puerta y cuando escuchó que le daban paso inspiró profundamente para calmarse antes de entrar.

La última vez que había estado allí había sido con sus amigos. La directora les había dicho que los acompañaría Angela en el tren, mientras él y sus cinco compañeros difícilmente habían logrado despegar sus ojos del cuadro de su querido director. Y ahora tenía que pasar por un trago amargo similar al del testamento.

—Siéntese, señor Potter. —le indicó amablemente una silla frente a ella la directora.

El despacho estaba distinto. Ya no estaba la percha de _Fawkes_. Él ya la había visto en Grimmauld. La mayoría de los objetos extraños del profesor Dumbledore se encontraban en un estante a un lado del escritorio. Sobre un montón de papeles estaba la lata de galletas, a un costado de la mesa.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención a Harry fue ver allí sobre el escritorio la urna cristalina con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, el pensadero del profesor Dumbledore metido en una caja con una serie de botellitas al lado llenas aparentemente de recuerdos y un sobre con su nombre escrito en tinta verde, con la caligrafía del profesor Dumbledore.

Al ver aquello no pudo evitar elevar sus ojos hacia el cuadro de su querido mentor, con los ojos aguados. Allí pudo ver como el anciano le sonreía con sus ojos azules brillantes a través de sus gafas de media luna. Le indicaba con un gesto de la mano la silla que antes le había indicado la directora.

—Siéntate Harry. —le insistió la profesora McGonagall suavemente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Ella lo comprendía perfectamente. Aún le era difícil ver el cuadro con su amigo allí, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido.

Harry la miró. Vio en su rostro comprensión, asintió y se sentó.

—Señor Potter, el profesor Mithrandir me hizo entrega de una misiva a mi nombre cuando vino a presentarse después que _Fawkes_ le avisase de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore —empezó a hablarle la directora y se sentó en la que desde hacía un par de meses era su silla, intentando retomar el rumbo formal que quería darle a aquella conversación. Tomó aire para continuar lo más tranquila posible—. Le voy a leer los dos párrafos de esa carta que se refieren directamente a la reunión que estamos sosteniendo. Al oírlos comprenderá usted algunas cosas y yo podré preguntarle otras. Escuche atentamente, por favor:

… _También quiero pedirte por medio de esta misiva que le des carta abierta a los jóvenes que acompañan a nuestros amigos, así como a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley y Luna Lovegood, para entrar y salir del colegio durante el próximo curso. Ellos deberán realizar unas tareas específicas de las que aún ya estando en conocimiento no podrán hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con La Orden del Fénix o nuestros amigos del Grupo de Entrenamiento en Magia Antigua (G.E.M.A.), aquellos que hoy han venido a apoyarte._

_Para el cumplimiento de esta tarea he de pedirte también que le hagas entrega al joven Harry Potter del arca, en que está mi pensadero y algunos pensamientos que he seleccionado para él, así como la espada de Godric Gryffindor y el sobre que con su nombre conseguirás sellado en el estante justo debajo de la urna cristalina con la espada. Él sabrá darle el uso adecuado a estos. De esto sólo deberán estar al tanto la O.D.F. y el grupo G.E.M.A. …_

Harry se quedó de una pieza, totalmente asombrado. Por el primer párrafo parecía que su antiguo director hubiese sabido que se iba a conformar el E.D.H. y que ellos saldrían del colegio para buscar los horcruxes. Pero además le había pedido a la profesora McGonagall que se los permitiese sin hacerles preguntas. Aquello era totalmente inesperado. Además le había dejado su pensadero con varios recuerdos y la espada de Gryffindor.

—Por la cara de sorpresa que tiene, señor Potter, me imagino que usted no estaba al tanto que él me pediría algo así —Harry denegó—. Sin embargo, supongo que una de esas tareas específicas a las que él se refiere en su carta es aquella que lo llevó a viajar aquella noche con usted.

Harry se quedó mirándola fijamente por unos minutos, luego miró el cuadro del anciano que le sonreía con confianza y regresó la vista hacia su directora.

—Disculpe usted, profesora, pero no puedo hablarle de eso. Podría preguntárselo a su retrato o al de los otros directores si usted quiere, nosotros siempre nos reuníamos aquí, pero yo del viaje de esa noche y de mis reuniones con él no tengo permitido hablar con nadie.

—En realidad ya lo hice, señor Potter —le respondió la directora con evidente disgusto en el rostro—. Pero Albus les dejó órdenes a todos los cuadros de este despacho para que no hablasen ni de vuestras reuniones ni de sus viajes con nadie. Y eso incluyó al suyo. Y aunque algunos directores —agregó mirando directamente a Phineas Nigellus Black— no son asiduos a cumplir órdenes, parece que se ven obligados por algún tipo de hechizo.

—Lo siento profesora, pero con mayor razón aún no hablaré de ello.

—No puedo decirle que no me lo esperaba, pero tenía que intentarlo. Le entregaré lo que el profesor Dumbledore le dejó y… consentiré sus salidas como él me lo pide pero pondré dos condiciones. La primera es que me deberán avisar antes de salir y cuando regresen se presentarán aquí para estar segura que están bien —Ante esto Harry asintió. Era lo lógico si les iba a permitir aquello—. La segunda condición es que los acompañe alguien de La Orden del Fénix.

—Lo siento profesora, pero eso no va a poder ser.

—Harry —insistió la directora preocupada, olvidando el tono formal de la reunión—, ese día fuiste con el profesor Dumbledore que era un mago muy experimentado. Él además era en parte Dunedain. Sin embargo antes de comenzar el curso terminó con una mano muy lastimada y tú mismo dijiste que esa noche él se encontraba debilitado antes que… —Se detuvo y tragó saliva.

»Lo que sea que él haya ido a hacer es peligroso. Sé que quieres cumplir con lo que Albus te pidió, pero comprende que tú y tus amigos pueden salir seriamente lastimados. Nosotros no queremos entrometernos. Yo comprendo que él no nos dijo a los demás lo que hacía por alguna poderosa razón. Pero Albus era el mejor mago que yo haya conocido, ustedes tan sólo son unos jóvenes. Si no quieres informarnos a todos los de La Orden del Fénix al menos escoge a uno de los Dunedains para confiárselo y que los acompañe.

—Agradezco su preocupación, profesora McGonagall, pero en realidad ya una Dunedain nos acompaña. Angela irá con nosotros y como usted sabe ella tiene el mismo nivel de Arwen, Eowyn o Faramir. Además ya algunos de nosotros hemos avanzado bastante en Magia Antigua, como seguramente ya le habrán informado. Adicionalmente todo el grupo es muy bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La profesora McGonagall se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla mirando fijamente a Harry. La había dejado sin argumentos. Aquél chico era muy decidido. Ahora comprendía lo que le había escuchado decir furioso al Ministro Scrimgeour: "Harry Potter es el hombre por y para Dumbledore". Suspiró resignada y asintió.

—Está bien Harry. Me siento orgullosa de ustedes pero también muy preocupada. Me avisarán cuando salgan y vendrán a verme cuando regresen, a eso ya habías dado tu consentimiento.

—Sí profesora, no se preocupe, así lo haremos.

—Algo más, Harry, no queremos que tengan ninguna de sus reuniones hasta que terminen los exámenes. Esta mañana he recibido una lechuza de Remus contándome que anoche se llevaron a Angela a Grimmauld. Aunque ella dice que está bien tú sabes que no es así. Remus está preocupado.

Harry asintió. La chica estaba débil y ya su tío le había explicado que lo que habían venido percibiendo varias veces a través del lazo estaba posiblemente conectado con los dolores en el pecho, por el problema en los pulmones.

—Y también sabes que Molly tiene razón en que ella cuida muy bien de ustedes pero muy mal de si misma. Por otro lado tú también fuiste lastimado seriamente. El profesor Mithrandir me ha dicho que no debes practicar Magia Antigua ni tampoco excederte con esfuerzos durante al menos tres semanas.

—No se preocupe profesora. Ya habíamos decidido que no habría reunión hasta la fecha que usted nos ha indicado. La primera será después de los exámenes.

—Bien, señor Potter —volvió la directora al tono formal que había perdido por la preocupación—. Como no considero conveniente que camine usted por los pasillos con esto, ni tampoco que lo tenga con usted en la Sala Común para evitar la curiosidad de sus compañeros, le sugiero que lo envíe con _Fawkes_ a la casa de las gemelas para que cuando vaya allí lo revise con calma. Conserve por supuesto con usted la misiva.

Harry pensó por un momento en lo que ella le había dicho y comprendió que tenía razón. De todos modos no debían ir por la copa hasta tanto no se hubiesen recuperado Angela y él. Jamás dejaría que Hermione y Ron fuesen a investigar solos como le habían sugerido. La espada era demasiado llamativa para tenerla con él, al igual que el pensadero. Llamó a _Fawkes_ y le pidió que llevase aquello a la Casa Flotante mientras guardaba la carta en un bolsillo.

—Bien, señor Potter, hemos terminado con nuestra reunión de hoy. Si se apresura podrá entrar a la clase del profesor Flitwick.

—Gracias por todo, profesora. Así lo haré.

En la clase de Encantamientos les contó en voz baja lo ocurrido a Hermione y Ron, con el hechizo "Muffliato" debidamente establecido. Sonrieron satisfechos al ver como Neville era felicitado por el profesor Flitwick, que le pedía que ayudase a Dean. Ellos simularon que les costaba un poco para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Cuando fueron a almorzar al Gran Comedor, estando a mitad de la comida, escucharon gritos y carcajadas en la mesa de Slytherin. Al ir Hermione hacia allí, como Premio Anual, confirmó sus sospechas de la mañana sobre Gabrielle, Chris & Chris. La mayoría de los alumnos de esa casa de los últimos años tenían un carnaval de colores en el pelo. Éstos se levantaron exasperados y se dirigieron a la profesora Sinistra, su nueva jefe de casa, para que los ayudase.

Los prefectos de la casa de las serpientes le gritaron a la castaña que "se metiese en sus asuntos", ante lo cual Christopher se puso de pie enojado, Harry y Ron también se habían aproximado y se pararon al lado de Hermione en pose protectora. La situación se distendió por la risa de Christine, Gabrielle y otros niños señalando el cabello de los prefectos de Slytherin, lo que obligó a los estudiantes de la casa de las serpientes a ir con su jefe de casa.

La directora McGonagall también se había acercado al lugar y ordenó que todos fuesen a sus respectivas mesas. A los afectados los envió a la enfermería y les pidió a los jefes de casa investigar el asunto.

Aquella tarde varios Slytherin tuvieron que pasar por la enfermería. A final de tarde, estando en la biblioteca, Harry pudo acercarse disimuladamente a Christine y preguntarle sobre el asunto.

—Chris, ¿me puedes explicar lo que está pasando? Me habías dicho que después de lo ocurrido en el tren todo estaba tranquilo, que no harían travesuras a otros chicos.

—Ésos se han estado burlando de Jessica y Gabrielle por lo que me ha contado Chris. Dicen que "las dos debiluchas han terminado en Hufflepuff mientras persiguen al héroe de Gryffindor". Se lo han ganado a pulso. Además no les hemos hecho nada serio, sólo… les hemos ayudado en lo que quieren lograr: hacerse notar. Por esta semana cada vez que alguien de esa casa diga algo despectivo de otro estudiante todo el colegio se enterará.

—Entiendo Chris, pero se podrían meter en problemas si los descubren. Hubiese sido mejor que tu hermano hablase con la profesora Sinistra o con nosotros.

—Pero entonces no sería divertido. Tú no nos delatarás, ¿verdad?

Harry denegó sonriente. Sabía que no estaba bien encubrirlos, pero si era cierto lo que la niña le había dicho era una forma poco sutil pero muy convincente de hacer que parasen los comentarios desagradables.

—Con una condición.

—Dime.

—Para que sea justo para todas las casas debería ser igual.

—Hecho.

Los ojos de la niña brillaban de alegría.

Cuando Harry les contó a Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Jessica y Gabrielle, sólo la castaña frunció el ceño.

Gabrielle confesó que ella había ayudado a Chris & Chris con la idea de Christine.

Aquello hizo estallar en carcajadas a Neville y a Luna ante el asombro de los otros.

—¿Saben chicos? Esto estaba muy aburrido desde que salieron Fred y George. —comentó la menuda pelirroja.

—No lo puedo creer, Ginny. ¿Tú también? —la regañó Hermione con el espíritu de prefecta a flor de piel.

—Bueno, es apenas lo justo —comentó Ron—. Sólo se ven afectados los que se pongan a decir tonterías.

—Sí. Además dificulto mucho que los logren descubrir —agregó Jessica—. Cuando preparan una picardía sólo Angela logra pillarlos. Yo nunca lo logré.

Hermione levantó los hombros dándose por vencida. El resto de la semana pasaron varios alumnos de las cuatro casas por la enfermería y, como predijo Jessica, no pudieron descubrir a los niños.

Harry no abrió el sobre que le había dejado el profesor Dumbledore, tanto porque sentía aún un nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido la última noche que lo vio vivo como para evitar la tentación de irse a buscar los horcruxes apenas terminase de leerlo. Estaba seguro que sería un error hacerlo sin haberse recuperado.


	11. El Orfanato y El Don

_Resumen: Se descubre todo lo ocurrido en el Orfanato y la verdad del Don de Angela._

_Nota 1: Se aconseja respetar la restricción de edad y no leer este capítulo a menos que se tenga al menos la indicada, 13 años._

_Nota 2: Las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo son "Un Millón de Amigos" del cantante brasileño Roberto Carlos (completa), "Cada Vez que Sale el Sol" del cantante argentino Sergio Denis (fragmento) y "Te Amo" del cantautor venezolano de origen italiano Franco de Vita (completa). Una vez más esto es escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo he usado las letras de tres canciones que me gustan mucho y se adaptan muy bien a lo que quería expresar en este capítulo del fic. No es un songfic._

_**El Orfanato y El Don**_

Esa noche, cuando llegaron a Grimmauld, Aragorn durmió de nuevo a Angela con un hechizo a pesar de las protestas de la chica que decía que no era necesario.

Cuando Angela se despertó y bajó a desayunar disfrutó por primera vez desde que vivía con los Brown de una comida familiar, sin que ella se sintiese como parte de los adultos sino de los chicos atendidos por sus mayores. Eso la hacía sentir feliz e incómoda al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar de comer Nymph y Remus fueron al cuartel general de la O.D.F. a revisar la información sobre los movimientos de los mortífagos, así como la nueva situación de los que habían renunciado a su trabajo como aurores.

Angela se tensó. Estaba preocupada pensando que la hubiesen llevado allí para interrogarla. Pero eso no ocurrió. Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn se quedaron con ella en la cocina. La primera preparó el dulce de higos prometido mientras comentaban la infancia de los cuatro en la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos, contándole a Angela también sobre la infancia de las gemelas, su abuela, así como sobre las familias de Arwen y Faramir.

Angela estaba dichosa. Se sentía muy extraña al sentirse incluida en una conversación familiar. En la mañana se limitó a escucharlos y asentir. No se sentía cómoda para preguntar o hablar sobre esa parte de su familia, de la que su mamá no le dejó casi recuerdos.

Los tíos de la chica notaron que Angela no sabía casi nada de aquello por sus expresiones, pero Faramir les propuso mentalmente que esperasen a que se recuperasen todos para pedirles a Jessica y Angela que les permitiesen ver los recuerdos que les habían dejado las gemelas. Arwen, Eowyn y Aragorn aceptaron su propuesta para no angustiar a Angela pero a los cuatro los inquietaba aquello.

El almuerzo lo compartieron sólo con Remus, porque Nymph se fue con los otros aurores que habían renunciado a una reunión al Ministerio de Magia para luego ir con unos amigos. Ya les habían ayudado a "conseguir trabajos formales" pero que pudiesen compaginar con la O.D.F. O sea, escaparse a las reuniones sin dar demasiadas explicaciones.

En la tarde luego del postre, que Angela disfrutó mucho para alegría de Arwen, siguieron con la conversación de la mañana. La diferencia fue que ella se atrevió a hacer sus primeras preguntas, lo cual hizo sonreír a los adultos que con mucho gusto le respondieron.

A final de tarde llegaron los apuntes y Angela se sentó a estudiar. Los adultos comprobaron que la chica tenía muy buen ritmo para estudiar sola, concentrándose con facilidad aunque ellos estuviesen hablando cerca de ella.

Esa noche Faramir la durmió de nuevo con el hechizo sin que ella protestase. Estaba segura que no le serviría de nada hacerlo.

El martes y el miércoles repitieron la rutina. El jueves Angela ya conversaba con ellos con mucha libertad. Parecía muy alegre y recuperada. Después de almuerzo, se le oía contenta cantando en voz baja mientras cambiaba las flores de los jarrones de la casa por unas frescas, dando vueltas por todos lados.

_Yo sólo quiero mirar los campos,_

_yo sólo quiero cantar mi canto_

_Pero no quiero cantar solita,_

_yo quiero un coro de pajaritos_

_Quiero llevar este canto amigo,_

_a quien lo pudiera necesitar_

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos,_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar_

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos,_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar_

_Yo sólo quiero un viento fuerte,_

_llevar mi barco con rumbo norte_

_Y en el trayecto voy a pescar,_

_para dividir luego al arribar_

_Quiero llevar este canto amigo,_

_a quien lo pudiera necesitar_

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos,_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar_

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos,_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar_

_Yo quiero creer la paz del futuro,_

_quiero tener un hogar seguro_

_Quiero a mi hijo pisando firme,_

_cantando alto, sonriendo libre_

_Quiero llevar este canto amigo,_

_a quien lo pudiera necesitar_

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos,_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar_

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos,_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar_

_Yo quiero amor siempre en esta vida,_

_sentir calor de una mano amiga_

_Quiero a mi hermano sonrisa al viento,_

_verlo llorar pero de contento_

_Quiero llevar este canto amigo,_

_a quien lo pudiera necesitar_

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos,_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar_

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos,_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar_

_Venga conmigo a ver los campos,_

_cante conmigo también mi canto_

_Pero no quiero cantar solita,_

_yo quiero un coro de pajaritos_

_Quiero llevar este canto amigo,_

_a quien lo pudiera necesitar_

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos,_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar_

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos,_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar_

Arwen, Eowyn, Aragorn y Faramir conversaban con Nymph y Remus. Los seis adultos estaban contentos de verla así. La escuchaban atentamente aunque procuraban que no lo notase.

Esa noche Angela convenció a todos de dejarla dormir sin el hechizo. La más difícil fue Eowyn, quien cedió al cabo de media hora refunfuñando porque la chica hubiese heredado su capacidad para convencer a otros. Pero el argumento había sido bueno: ella estaba mejor y en el colegio tendría que dormir sin hechizos.

En la madrugada Remus bajó a la cocina intrigado, pues había escuchado ruidos con su fino oído de licántropo. Se sobresaltó al encontrar allí sentada a Angela, aparentemente molesta. La llevó de inmediato a su cuarto a dormir.

En el desayuno la chica les dijo que sólo había bajado a la cocina por jugo de calabaza, que estaba molesta por no haber conseguido y haber tenido que tomar agua, disculpándose de inmediato por la tontería.

El viernes lo pasaron de nuevo conversando todo el día, sin embargo la vieron algo abstraída. Esa noche también durmió sin hechizo. Esta vez fue Aragorn quien la consiguió en la madrugada en la sala, recostada en el marco de una ventana abierta mirando triste las estrellas tomando jugo de calabaza. La llevó a la cama y la acompañó. Esperó hasta después que se quedó dormida, preocupándose al notarla inquieta murmurando en sueños.

El sábado Remus buscó en el colegio a su hija y los pequeños para que pasasen con ellos el día. La directora les dio el permiso "sólo por esta vez" porque sabía que estaban preocupados por Angela.

Aragorn había insistido en retenerla en Grimmauld una semana más. Aquello extrañó a Harry y a Ginny que la percibían a través del lazo casi bien, como era normal en ella después de lo ocurrido en Privet Drive y antes del ataque al tren, pero no comentaron nada.

Jessica, Chris & Chris les contaron a los habitantes de Grimmauld sobre las clases y "la curiosa forma de gastar bromas alguien en Hogwarts" con el pase de varios chicos a la enfermería con el pelo multicolor. Angela miró a los niños suspicaz al escucharlos.

Remus decidió ayudarlos contándoles algunas de las travesuras de los Merodeadores. Aquello distrajo a Angela y les dio un par de ideas a los niños. A final de tarde Nymph y él llevaron a los tres chicos de vuelta al colegio.

Faramir consiguió de nuevo en la madrugada a Angela junto a la ventana, con el vaso con jugo de calabaza en la mano y sus ojos verdes mirando con melancolía a la estrella Sirio. La acompañó a la cama sin decirle nada pero también la notó inquieta después de quedarse dormida.

El domingo en la mañana, antes que Angela bajase a desayunar, los seis adultos decidieron que esa noche vigilarían a la chica. Les preocupaba haberla conseguido despierta en la madrugada los últimos tres días, además de muy intranquila cuando se quedaba dormida.

Pasaron el día oyendo anécdotas de Nymph en el colegio. Todos notaron el carácter voluble de la chica: a ratos muy alegre, en otros deprimida, en un par de ocasiones totalmente aislada en sus propios pensamientos. Esa noche no hechizaron a Angela tampoco para que durmiese.

Eowyn y Faramir vieron a Angela levantarse sonámbula en la madrugada. La siguieron ocultos bajo la capa invisible de Aragorn. Ella bajó las escaleras, buscó en la cocina un paño y empezó a limpiar dormida, con tensión evidente, moviéndose rápidamente con movimientos nerviosos. Por momentos se quedaba muy quieta, como si esperase que alguien se acercase, y luego continuaba. Se movía sin hacer ruido hasta que despertó sobresaltada.

—¡Rayos Dani! —susurró enojada Angela—. De nuevo despertarme limpiando. ¿Cuándo voy a dejar de hacerlo? —Tiró exasperada el paño con el que se despertó en la mano, sentada frente al pequeño mueble con botellas de licor y vasos—. ¿Ni siquiera sintiéndome en familia de nuevo va a parar esto? —Suspiró y denegó—. Sólo espero que Dobby siga al pendiente de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no quiero tener problemas cuando regrese a Hogwarts —Suspiró de nuevo—. Preferiría tener que entrenar y estar tan agotada para poder dormir profundo y no despertarme así… Mira, estaba limpiando botellas de licor, esto si es inusual. La asesina esa jamás me ordenó que yo hiciese esto, gracias a Merlín… ¿Te parece si hacemos una pequeña celebración, Dani?

Angela no lo sabía, pero Faramir tuvo que sujetar fuerte a Eowyn y taparle la boca para que no los delatase. La chica siguió en su diálogo con su amigo.

—¡Claro que tenemos algo para celebrar! Estamos en septiembre, hemos dejado atrás el terrible agosto y nos acercamos peligrosamente a octubre —Angela suspiró—. Bueno aquí están los vasos y esta botella estará bien… ¿Y cómo quieres que sepa que contiene? De todos modos no importa, tú eres muy niño para tomar nada y yo no pienso probar licor. Después que el borracho ese te agredió con esa botella partida y el accidente en el que murieron mis tíos… —La chica se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Hizo un gesto visible de dolor con una mano en el pecho—. Mejor no pienso en eso o mi problema empezará de nuevo… No sé ni siquiera como se te ocurrió dudarlo. Sólo quiero la botella para ponerla aquí y que parezca celebración. Aunque yo sí tengo sed. Ya vengo, espérame aquí.

Se levantó con un vaso y se fue hacia la cocina. Regresó dos minutos después con el vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza, se agachó, agarró el otro vaso y la botella, se levantó y caminó llevando todo con cuidado hacia un espacio vacío debajo de la ventana de la sala, la cual abrió de par en par. Al sentarse en el piso bajo la ventana continuó hablando.

—No Dani, no tengo calor. Ya te dije que desde lo de Privet Drive se me hace difícil respirar. Sólo el aire frío me ayuda. Ahora entiendo al pobre Jeff… —Sacó del bolsillo de la bata del pijama un inhalador para el asma—. Aunque a mí esto no me ayuda. Sólo lo compré porque me recordaba a él… ¿Cómo estará Jeff? Supongo que bien. A él ahora lo cuidan sus padres adoptivos, Amy y tú… Sí, tienes razón, ahora tiene sus inhaladores siempre cargaditos a tiempo.

Se quedó mirando el inhalador y lo agitó sonriendo pícara. Parecía dispuesta a atomizar el aire frente a ella.

—No Dani, yo ya estaba loca —afirmó conteniendo con dificultad la risa—. Y no me hagas reír, mira que si llego a despertar a alguien y me consiguen aquí de nuevo me van a regañar esta vez. Deja que te explique. Como te dije cuando nos reunimos por primera vez bajo el manzano, Dotty sigue asistiendo a las citas de limpieza con el señor de la farmacia, es sólo que no pude resistir la tentación de conocerlo. Es un anciano muy simpático. Le compré el inhalador. Cuando le dejé el cambio y le dije que era "por los viejos tiempos" su expresión fue increíble.

»El pobre se ha creído que mamá siempre fue la que limpió su farmacia en las noches en pago por los inhaladores y me ha preguntado por "mi hijo"… Si eso fuese cierto yo sería tu mamá, ¿qué opinas?… ¡Ah, qué bien! Si dejas de reírte sigo hablando contigo, si no me subo ahora mismo a la cama… —le dijo al aire frente a ella poniendo los brazos en jarra y bajándolos a los dos minutos—. Sí, ya sé que debería estar allí.

Faramir tuvo que retener a su esposa, que hizo un intento por moverse hacia su sobrina. Denegó suavemente cuando ella se giró a mirarlo suplicante. A él también se le estaba rompiendo el corazón de dolor, pero necesitaban ver cómo se comportaba ella normalmente en las noches cuando estaba sola para saber cómo ayudarla. Así se lo explicó a su esposa con cariño por comunicación mental, comprendiendo perfectamente que aceptase con renuencia.

Angela nuevamente suspiró y denegó. Empezó a tomarse el jugo de calabaza, mirando triste al aire frente a ella.

—Porque no puedo seguir durmiendo bajo el efecto de hechizos, Dani. Lo que le dije a tía te lo reafirmo a ti, nadie me va a estar hechizando en Hogwarts para que logre dormir. Aunque si ella hubiese sabido que esto me pasa casi todas las noches dudo mucho que la hubiera convencido.

Eowyn denegó de inmediato con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, mientras Faramir le acariciaba con cariño la espalda para calmarla un poco. La chica terminó de tomarse el jugo, jugando luego con el vaso vacío en sus manos, pensativa.

—Sabes amigo, me gustaría subir ya como me estás diciendo pero aún no me quedaré dormida, sería inútil. Además no sé que es peor, despertarme limpiando o por las pesadillas. No quiero recordar dormida lo que me obligo de día a olvidar.

Eowyn y Faramir intercambiaron miradas angustiadas de reojo, pero siguieron sin hacer ruido atentos a su sobrina.

Angela sintió un nuevo estremecimiento. Apretó los ojos y se secó dos lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Tomó aire inspirando lentamente.

—Tienes razón, calmarme, debo calmarme… —Tomó otra inspiración profunda—. Sí, mejor hablamos un poco más… Espérame aquí un ratito. Voy a recoger esto, lavo el vaso y regreso.

Eowyn sollozaba, silenciosamente gracias a un hechizo, siendo abrazada por su esposo que sentía un nudo en la garganta. Esperaron allí en aquél rincón de la sala a que su vigilada regresase. Cuando lo hizo la vieron sentarse en el piso, recostándose a la pared bajo la ventana.

—No te preocupes, Dani, ya no me molesta la espalda. Te he explicado varias veces que Wykers logró curármela con un ungüento que conseguimos en casa de mamá, aunque las cicatrices no desaparecerán… —Nuevo suspiro—. Me molesta más que no desaparezcan las de mi alma.

Sin poder evitarlo otro par de lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos. Se las secó rápidamente y sacudió suavemente la cabeza.

Eowyn hizo un nuevo intento por moverse hacia ella y consolarla, pero Faramir la retuvo. _"Sospecho que no es la primera vez que esto ocurre y necesitamos que se comporte como siempre lo hace para saber como ayudarla"_, le insistió mentalmente al ver que una vez más le pedía con la mirada que la dejase ir con su sobrina. Sabía que era duro, pero también que era poco probable que la chica les hablase de lo que le estaba generando el grave problema que le estaban viendo sin angustiarse y eso la podía poner en peligro por su salud. Aún no sabían exactamente lo que le pasaba; pero los cuatro habían notado, al igual que George, que sus estados emocionales la afectaban mucho en su problema respiratorio.

—Tienes razón, si no me calmo los del lazo lo sabrán y de nuevo estaré en problemas… Son todos muy lindos, Dani. Sí confío en ellos y bien sabes que sin saber que Aragorn y Eowyn eran mis tíos también he confiado desde hace tiempo en ellos, al igual que en Arwen y Faramir. Les tengo mucho cariño a los cuatro y a Remus, pero…

La pareja oculta bajo la capa invisible sonrió con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría al oírla. No se lo esperaban porque ella siempre había sido bastante fría e indiferente en su trato con ellos, a diferencia de su otra sobrina y los niños.

Angela cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y tomó tres inspiraciones profundas. Tenía las manos sobre su pecho. En su rostro había gestos inconfundibles de dolor, sin embargo logró mantener su respiración casi regular, al calmarse un poco empezó de nuevo a hablar.

—Se los prometí a mamá, a Amy y a ti. Tengo que tener fuerzas para sacar a los chicos y a Harry con bien de esto… Sabes que mi grupo de protegidos se ha ampliado, ¿verdad?

Cinco minutos después estaba totalmente ruborizada.

Eowyn y Faramir se miraron brevemente al verla sonrojarse luego de decir aquello. Él asintió ante la expresión decidida de ella, completamente de acuerdo en que era hora de hablar con el chico. Tal vez el joven pelirrojo los pudiese ayudar con esa situación.

—Sí, tienes razón. Estoy enamorada de George… El problema es, Dani lindo, que tengo tanto o más miedo que Harry… Tienes razón, también me hubiese gustado que lo conocieras… Pues él es alegre, extrovertido, guapo, simpático, amable, tierno… Claro que lo veo con ojos de enamorada, pero además él es todo eso y más… Me hubiese gustado verte enamorado… Lo quiero demasiado Dani, no quiero lastimar a George.

Eowyn frunció el ceño al oír lo último, mientras su esposo suspiraba y le daba un beso cariñoso en la sien apretando levemente el abrazo en que la tenía.

Angela denegó, empezó a frotar sus manos con nerviosismo, sonrió con melancolía, su expresión cambió a evidente tristeza, denegó nuevamente, frunció el ceño. Se veía intranquila.

—Harry también sufre por sus propias cosas, Dani, no me parece justo cargarlo también con las mías. Además tú siempre estás conmigo… Dani, no es así. Jessica y yo por lo menos conocimos seis años de felicidad con los Brown y dos de ellos con los pequeñines ya con nosotras. Harry sólo estuvo un año con sus padres antes de vivir diez años amargos con sus tíos muggles. Su primo nunca fue ni siquiera un amigo para él. Jessica y yo los tuvimos a ustedes… Nosotras como Dunedains podemos recordar seis años de dicha, él sólo ha podido recordar algunos momentos con mi ayuda.

Eowyn y Faramir se miraron nuevamente, pensando en la conversación que habían tenido con Arwen y Aragorn luego que Nymph y Remus se fueron a dormir. Los cuatro querían acercarse al chico más y demostrarle que podía contar con ellos en todos los sentidos no sólo porque Angelica había sido su madrina, sino por el cariño que siempre le tuvo Arwen a Lily Potter a pesar de lo poco que compartieron. El oír lo que su sobrina les estaba revelando, sin saberlo, de la infancia de ambos los preocupaba mucho.

Angela frunció el ceño, parecía pensativa. Denegó nuevamente.

—Tú nos ayudaste a que Chris & Chris no viviesen aquél infierno a plenitud. Ellos no recuerdan a sus padres pero Arwen los ayudó a olvidar lo difícil y a pesar de lo que digas yo no los regaño tanto… Es cierto que Chris & Chris sólo estuvieron con sus papás un año más que Harry, pero ellos se han apoyado entre ellos y con nosotras. Harry sólo recibió de su primo persecuciones y golpizas, y de sus tíos regaños y desprecios.

Faramir apretó los puños y encajó la mandíbula, siendo esta vez Eowyn quien intentó tranquilizarlo apretando con cariño los brazos con que él la rodeaba.

Angela suspiró, cerró los ojos, los abrió y miró al frente con una expresión de molestia.

—Ahora que no está con ellos todo el tiempo ese loco le ha fastidiado su estadía en Hogwarts… Él tiene sus propias pesadillas, Dani… Harry había empezado a sentirse en familia con papá y eso también le fue arrebatado.

Eowyn y Faramir bajaron la cabeza al oírla, mascullando en voz baja su inconformidad por lo que tuvo que vivir Sirius Black después que ellos se alejaron a entrenarse. Después de lo hablado con Nymph y Remus estaban seguros que el animago y el ex licántropo habrían sido unos excelentes padres para los chicos si el destino no se los hubiese impedido.

Angela bajó la mirada, triste de nuevo. Encogió los hombros.

—Sí, él quiere mucho a los Weasley, lo han tratado como una familia, pero no es igual… Sí, tal vez tengas razón, Nymph y Remus le podrían dar sentido de hogar como el que conocimos con los Brown… Sé que tienes razón, ahora yo también tengo una familia pero… Lo hablaré con ellos pero dame tiempo, ¿sí?… ¿Me cantas mi canción?

Empezó a cantar en susurros una melodía, abrazada a ella misma, balanceándose suavemente.

_Y cada vez que nace un niño sale el Sol_

_después de todas las tormentas sale el Sol_

_Debes vencer la adversidad_

_y no temer la soledad_

_tras de la noche más profunda sale el Sol_

_Cada vez que salga el Sol_

_amiga mía, recuérdalo_

_somos tres, los dos y el Sol_

_Somos el mundo_

_que otro día despertó_

Eowyn y Faramir hubiesen querido salir de la capa a abrazarla. Los dos lloraban en silencio mirándola, controlándose con mucha dificultad para no hacerlo. Necesitaban saber cómo lograba calmarse después de una noche como ésa para aparecer al otro día con ellos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—No dejes de acompañarme a esperar que salga el Sol, Dani. No soportaría que desaparecieses de mis noches, no todavía… Tienes razón, subamos a dormir. Allí me la cantas de nuevo y con ella me arrullas, como siempre has hecho.

Eowyn y Faramir la vieron levantarse, cerrar la ventana y subir las escaleras muy lentamente, deteniéndose cada tres escalones con una mano en el pecho y una expresión de dolor en el rostro. La siguieron sigilosamente.

Angela llegó a su habitación. Mirando la puerta abierta denegó. Suavemente la acarició y la dejó así, fue hasta la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas, empezó a arrullarse de nuevo hasta quedarse dormida.

Cuando notaron que ya no cantaba y estaba quieta salieron de debajo de la capa sin hacer ruido, luego de quitar el hechizo para silenciar alrededor de los dos. Eowyn le lanzó el hechizo para que durmiese algunas horas profundamente, la abrigó con la cobija pues la sintió helada y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego salió con su esposo al pasillo y allí se abrazaron. Los dos lloraban suavemente rumbo a su cuarto.

Antes del desayuno Eowyn entró y verificó que durmiese un par de horas más. Luego bajó las escaleras de la mano de su esposo.

Cuando Aragorn vio entrar a la cocina a su hermana y su cuñado, con rastros evidentes en el rostro de haber estado llorando, se preocupó.

—Eowyn, ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó a su hermana con tono suave.

—Tenemos algo que contarles —respondió Faramir con la voz ronca, sabiendo que a su esposa se le haría difícil comenzar—, pero esperemos a Nymph y a Remus.

Arwen los miró y de inmediato pudo ver y sentir la tristeza que embargaba a los dos. Bajó la mirada y siguió cocinando.

Aragorn se había tensado al oírle decir aquello a su cuñado. La guardia de vigilar a Angela era evidentemente lo que los había puesto así, pero… ¿Qué había pasado? Si se hubiese puesto mal lo habrían llamado, ése era el acuerdo al que había llegado con Eowyn cuando ella le pidió hacer la primera guardia. Estaba a punto de levantarse para buscar a los otros dos adultos de la casa cuando aparecieron en la puerta.

Nymph y Remus llegaron abrazados y sonrientes a la cocina. Era la primera semana en mucho tiempo que él lograba dormir sin sobresaltos. Aún le preocupaba la salud de Angela, pero su hija y su sobrino estaban en Hogwarts a salvo. Sabía que los chicos no harían nada peligroso por un tiempo, por lo menos mientras Angela y Harry se restablecían. Remus había estado hablando con su novia sobre la posibilidad de celebrar pronto su boda. Pero al entrar allí la tensión era tal que de inmediato dejaron las risas y los juegos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Remus preocupado.

—Será mejor que se sienten. —le respondió Faramir.

La pareja se miró preocupada e hicieron lo que su amigo les pedía. En cuanto se sentaron Arwen acercó el desayuno a todos.

Faramir le tomó una mano a su esposa, interrogándola con la mirada.

—Será mejor que lo hablemos luego de desayunar —respondió Eowyn su muda pregunta. Al ver que su hermano iba a protestar le apretó suavemente el brazo—. Por favor, Aragorn, ella dormirá un rato bajo un hechizo mío. Lo que les vamos a contar es duro, será mejor que desayunemos antes.

Los seis comieron con el ceño fruncido, sin mucho apetito, evidentemente preocupados.

Remus había pensado cuando entraron a la cocina que se habría producido un ataque, pero al oír a Eowyn comprendió que la vigilancia a Angela era la causante.

Cuando Arwen vio que ninguno de ellos podría comer más les acercó a todos chocolate caliente. No era lo habitual para desayunar, pero lo había preparado al sentir la tristeza de Eowyn y Faramir.

—¿Qué pasó anoche con Angela? —preguntó Aragorn sin poder contenerse más.

Eowyn y Faramir se miraron, se tomaron de la mano y Eowyn ya decidida les contó que habían visto a Angela levantarse como sonámbula. Su esposo la ayudó cuando a ella le flaqueaba la voz a relatarles con lujo de detalles que limpiaba dormida, luciendo asustada en ese estado, sobresaltándose como si esperase que alguien la agrediese, siguiendo con todo lo ocurrido desde que despertó hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo.

Los demás los escucharon con una mezcla de dolor e impotencia. En realidad los seis sospechaban que Angela en algún momento se evadía de la realidad para sobrellevar la situación, pero aquello… era demasiado. No sólo estaba triste despierta, sino que inclusive dormida lo pasaba mal.

—No he tenido hasta ahora el valor de revisar su espalda. —terminó Eowyn en un susurro, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Aragorn se había levantado de la mesa desde que escuchó como su sobrina se sentaba a brindar con su amigo con un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Lo escuchó todo en silencio, dando algún eventual puñetazo a la pared, pero cuando la oyó decir aquello salió rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina hacia el cuarto de la chica.

Los demás lo siguieron intentando detenerlo. Pero fue inútil, era muy largo de piernas e iba corriendo. Al llegar al cuarto lo vieron destaparla y terminar de girarla con cuidado.

Con un hechizo Aragorn transformó el pijama de la chica en una bata de hospital y soltó la cinta para descubrirle la espalda. Cuando lo hizo tuvo que meterse el puño en la boca para no gritar de rabia y dolor. Eowyn clavó su rostro en el pecho de Faramir llorando sin ningún control. Arwen cayó de rodillas al lado de la cama de Angela, sollozando. Nymph se abrazó a Remus llorando fuertemente.

—Mi niña… —susurró Arwen con la voz quebrada por el llanto que intentaba contener, acariciándole suavemente el rostro a Angela—. ¡Cómo nunca nos dijiste esto!… Cuando ayude a los niños a olvidar… —Se le atravesó un nudo en la garganta—. Me dijiste que no los había abofeteado más nunca porque tú limpiabas para ella, pero a ellos no… —Sollozó suavemente—. Los revisé, lo recuerdo bien. Sólo un par de lastimaduras en Jessica y me dijiste que eran por sus transformaciones.

Remus se tensó… su hija, los gemelitos. Nymph y Eowyn también se tensaron.

—No, Remus —negó con voz de ultratumba Aragorn, mientras miraba y acariciaba suavemente las cicatrices de probablemente cientos de latigazos, correazos, golpes y pequeños cortes en la espalda de su sobrina—. Recuerda que, según lo que contó en el jardín a los chicos, ella y Dani absorbieron todos los castigos de aquél lugar para evitar que castigasen a Jessica y a Jefferson.

»Pero cuando lo dijo… jamás me imagine esto… Cuando los reñimos por la poción para la licantropía nos miraba muy asustada y cuando yo la regañé… su mirada… Cuando Molly los iba a castigar estaba tan tensa… Le preguntamos lo ocurrido en el orfanato durante el castigo aquí, nos dijo que los hacían limpiar el lugar. Ahora recuerdo que desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea cuando respondió.

Eowyn se soltó suavemente del abrazo de su esposo, se secó las lágrimas y se arrodilló junto a Arwen, examinando las heridas en la espalda de la chica.

—Estas dos son recientes, deben ser del ataque al tren. Ahora entiendo porqué el señor Mithrandir no permitió que nadie aparte de él la curase —Aquello hizo relampaguear los ojos de Aragorn. Decidió que aquél anciano iba a tener que explicarle varias cosas—. Estas de aquí han de ser de los entrenamientos, ella nunca me dejó que le curase heridas. Por lo que sé a Jessica y a los chicos sólo en los brazos y las piernas cuando aprendían medimagia, pero la mayoría han de ser del orfanato.

—¿Puedes hacer algo? —le preguntó Nymph intentando tranquilizar su llanto, acercándose con Remus de la mano.

—Muy poco, tienen mucho tiempo. Pero por lo menos puedo hacer desaparecer algunas y evitar que ésas se reabran —respondió señalándoles tres que estaban atravesadas por una reciente—. Llamaré a Wykers para que me diga qué tanto sabe y qué usó para curarla.

—Yo quiero traerme a Jessica —les comentó decidido Remus—. Quiero que Nymph y Eowyn la examinen de nuevo —Las dos asintieron—. ¿Traigo también a los niños?

—No. Estoy segura que a ellos no los golpearon así —respondió Arwen mirando el rostro de Angela—. De todos modos lo verificaré en sus recuerdos y buscaré si hay alguno que ella no hubiese borrado en Jessica.

—¿Puedes ver sus recuerdos? —le preguntó Nymph arqueando la ceja derecha.

—Sí. Yo la ayudaré —afirmó Eowyn—. Pero no podemos borrárselos sin su consentimiento. Y por lo que dijo Mithrandir es probable que los que estén relacionados con el don que la asusta tanto no. Aún dormida los tendrá bloqueados.

Aragorn notó que la chica respiraba forzadamente en aquella posición. Le cambio de nuevo la bata por el pijama y la giró, acomodándola con suavidad en la almohada de manera que respirase lo mejor posible.

—Me gustaría ayudarlas. —les planteó enseguida a Eowyn y Arwen.

—No, tú no te has recuperado del ataque. —le respondió su esposa con tono firme, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Yo las ayudaré. —afirmó Faramir de inmediato, tanto para tranquilizar a su cuñado como por la forma en que se sentía desde lo vivido en la madrugada durante la vigilancia a su sobrina.

—Tú te encargarás de mantenerla dormida y transmitirle energía. —le indicó Eowyn a su esposo.

—Entonces quiero verlos a medida que los obtienen —presionó Aragorn decidido—. Quiero enterarme con ustedes qué pasó en ese lugar con los cuatro. No creo que después les será fácil contarnos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Arwen, que sabía que sería imposible alejarlo de la chica mientras hacían el procedimiento—. Pero será mejor que te sientes recostado en la pared, la apoyes contra tu cuerpo y la sostengas. Esto podría ponerse difícil para ella en algunos momentos.

Aragorn tragó saliva y se acomodó con su sobrina en brazos como su esposa le había indicado.

—Remus, avísale a Hermione que probablemente Angela se pondrá mal porque ha tenido muchas pesadillas anoche, que vigile a Harry disimuladamente —le indicó Eowyn al verle abrir la boca para pedir que les permitiesen a la metamórfaga y a él verlos también—. Pídele que si él se altera nos avise de inmediato. Mientras tanto Arwen y yo nos preparamos.

—Nymph, vamos a necesitar que mantengas la ventana abierta para que respire lo mejor posible —le indicó Arwen, comprendiendo que ellos dos querían y debían estar con ellos—. También que mantengas a Remus lo más tranquilo que puedas. —agregó en un susurro aprovechando que él estaba distraído escribiéndole a la joven castaña.

Fue una mañana terrible para los seis. Vieron infinidad de regaños inicialmente, luego los levantaban a diversas horas de la noche a "hacer rondas a los más pequeños". Despertaban muchas veces a Amy, Chris & Chris como castigos adicionales a los mayores, que sufrían al ver a los más pequeños llorando. Luego los regaños pasaron a limpiezas extensas y profundas de aquél lugar además de cuidar de la alimentación y aseo desde los bebés hasta las ropas de todos.

Tuvieron que suspender dos veces ante las arritmias respiratorias de la chica cuando los squibs que regentaban el lugar se ensañaban con los más pequeños. Luego se vieron obligados a ir a arreglarse para disimular lo mejor posible sus rostros antes de despertarla para que almorzase.

Eowyn le dijo que la había dormido con un hechizo porque la había encontrado cerca del amanecer muy agitada con una pesadilla y respirando muy mal. Angela no protestó. Se sentía muy mal y lo que le decía su tía cuadraba perfectamente.

Luego de comer la subieron a la habitación y la durmieron de nuevo. Todos se miraron y asintieron. Estaba siendo muy difícil ver aquello pero todos sabían que debían continuar. No podían interrogarla, sería peor en su estado. Siguieron viendo los recuerdos en la medida que Angela lo soportaba.

A final de tarde vieron el primer castigo físico. La arritmia en la respiración de Angela los hizo detenerse. Cuando iban a continuar, al ella serenarse y recuperar una respiración casi regular, los interrumpió un mensaje de Hermione en que les contaba que Harry se había agitado. Iba rumbo a la dirección para pedir permiso para ir a Grimmauld acompañado de Ginny. Los dos habían percibido mal a Angela a través del primer lazo. La castaña también les preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

—Voy a Hogwarts a hablar con Minerva y a traerme a Jessica —decidió Remus—. Le diré a los chicos que se ha estado agitando por pesadillas que le han ocasionado una recaída y que ustedes la están ayudando, que les avisaremos de inmediato si algo está mal.

—Intenta mantenerte sereno con Jessica y los chicos. —le aconsejó Arwen con la voz entrecortada.

—Te acompaño —le pidió Eowyn mientras se esforzaba en recomponer su rostro—. Dormiré a Jessica con un hechizo. No quiero que se inquiete ni que vea a Angela así y será imposible evitar que suba a verla si está despierta. —le explicó al verlo denegar.

Remus asintió en aceptación, comprendiendo que tenía razón.

Lo que no se esperaba ninguno de los adultos, a pesar de conocer el carácter del chico, fue que Harry esperase hasta que todos estuviesen dormidos en la Torre de Gryffindor y viajase con Ginny a Grimmauld a través de la chimenea, bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Subieron silenciosamente al cuarto de Angela y los consiguieron a los seis viendo los recuerdos. Cuando en uno de los castigos nocturnos a Angela y Dani el squib que regentaba con su mujer el lugar cortaba al chico en un brazo con una botella, totalmente ebrio, mientras Angela era golpeada en la espalda por la mujer, el grito de Ginny los delató.

Aragorn, que podía ver a través de las capas invisibles al igual que Dumbledore, se quedó mirándolos fijamente desde su rostro totalmente pálido y demacrado.

—¡Harry! ¡Ginny! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —exclamó preocupado. Había estado tan atento a los recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los chicos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen allí?

Harry deslizó con la mano derecha la capa que tenían encima, con la izquierda sujetaba a Ginny por la cintura. Los dos estaban pálidos y llorosos.

—Casi dos horas —le respondió Harry—. ¿Para esto se la trajo, señor Aragorn? —le preguntó con tono de reproche.

—No, Harry —le respondió Remus al notar que su amigo cerraba los ojos con tristeza, reflejando el dolor que le generó la acusación cuando estaba tan deprimido—. Él la trajo para que descansara pero lleva cuatro noches durmiendo mal. Anoche se levantó sonámbula a limpiar y al despertar se puso a hablar con Dani, sin saber que Eowyn y Faramir la acompañaban con una capa invisible. Queríamos saber qué pasaba, justo como tú acabas de hacer con nosotros. Nos enteramos del maltrato físico y decidimos saber qué nos ha estado ocultando de lo ocurrido en el orfanato.

Harry clavó la cabeza en el hombro de Ginny con los ojos cerrados. Luego, con voz ronca y quebrada, les dijo algo que les hizo admirar la fortaleza del chico.

—Yo la encontré varias veces así en la Casa Flotante, en nuestros viajes allí —Ginny se giró a mirarlo sorprendida—. La primera vez me habían despertado mis pesadillas. Fui a la cocina por agua y la conseguí limpiando. Cuando me acerqué a preguntarle qué hacía se estaba despertando. Gruñó al ver el paño en sus manos y cuando me vio frente a ella casi le da un infarto. —Se detuvo un momento. Recordaba el rostro asustado de la chica.

»Cuando me preguntó qué hacía allí le dije que no podía dormir y había ido a buscar agua. Ella suspiró, se sentó y me contó que desde el orfanato tenía ese problema. Que casi nunca podían terminar durante el día sus tareas y, para evitar que a la mañana siguiente castigasen a los otros chicos, Dani y ella se turnaban en las noches. Lo hacían así para no estar agotados al otro día y que los otros no lo notasen —les contó con tristeza mirándolos a todos—. Me dijo que ella a veces estaba muy cansada y limpiaba casi dormida. Le atribuía a eso el sonambulismo que había desarrollado.

Sus siete oyentes mascullaron sus protestas llenas de dolor e impotencia al oírlo detenerse. Aragorn acarició la cabeza de su sobrina durmiente con cariño mientras miraba al chico con respeto, pidiéndole silenciosamente con su mirada que si sabía algo más se los dijese como también lo hacían los otros.

Harry tomó aire, abrazó más fuerte a su novia que lo miraba con expresión muy triste y continuó, pues comprendía el sentir de los seis adultos que los miraban con evidente depresión y preocupación.

—En las siguientes oportunidades en que nos conseguimos la oí un par de veces hablar con Dani. En una de ellas le decía que lo único que agradecería siempre de todo aquello era que ellos hubiesen podido evitar que golpeasen a los más pequeños. Aquello me asustó. Yo… Casi nunca la interrumpía, la dejaba conversar aunque le hacía notar que estaba despierto para que se acercase a hablar conmigo cuando estaba más tranquila, pero ese día… No pude evitarlo, me fui directo a ella. Al verme y entender que la había escuchado se desató en llanto. Nunca logré que me contase lo que les ocurrió para que dijese aquello.

Se detuvo mirando el rostro de su amiga, dormida en brazos del tío por un hechizo seguramente. _"Luce tan serena así"_, pensó con tristeza.

Ginny le apretó levemente los brazos en señal de apoyo.

—Desde ese día ella me suplicó que entrenásemos de madrugada cada dos noches, para acostarse cansada y no pasar por aquello. Yo accedí con la condición que cuando estuviese lista me contaría todo.

—Por eso fue que los conseguí haciendo patronus sin varita —comentó Ginny entendiendo, a lo que Harry asintió—. Y por eso eras el menos asombrado en La Madriguera el día que nos contó lo del orfanato. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque ella me pidió que le guardase el secreto hasta poder hablarlo con alguien. Luego me dijo que intentaría hablarlo con sus tíos pero… con todo lo que ha pasado…

—Tiene la espalda totalmente llena de cicatrices de los maltratos, Harry —le dijo Aragorn con la voz quebrada—. Por eso hemos estado hoy viendo sus recuerdos, por lo menos los que no tiene bloqueados. Luego lo haremos con Jessica. Necesitamos saber lo que pasó para buscar alguna manera de ayudarlos, a ellas y a los niños.

—Entiendo… No creo que con Jessica consigan algo. Cuando vio la forma como la señora Arwen borraba los de los niños, ella lo hizo con los de su prima —les contó Harry mirando a Remus—. La convenció diciéndole que la señora Arwen luego le borraría los de ella, pero a la señora Arwen le dijo que los peores los tenían los otros tres.

»Además, por lo que me contó Angela, el primer castigo corporal lo recibieron Jeff y ella. El chico por su asma no había terminado las tareas de limpieza que le habían puesto el día antes a que fuesen a hacer una inspección del lugar. Esos… —apenas si pudo contenerse para no decir en voz alta lo que pensaba de los regentes de aquél orfanato— esperaron a que se fueran los de la inspección y se llevaron a los dos chicos al "cuarto especial". Desde entonces Dani y ella se hicieron cargo de todos los castigos. Fue lo único que logré sacarle cuando le pregunté por los otros tres chicos.

—Vuelvan a Hogwarts. Nosotros… —intentó despedirlos Remus.

—De ninguna manera —lo interrumpió Ginny con tono firme—. Nosotros también queremos saber cómo ayudarla. Estamos con ella tanto en el colegio como en el E.D.H. Estamos más tiempo con Angela.

—Chicos, esto es muy duro y… —intentó convencerlos Eowyn.

—Si ella lo ha soportado —la interrumpió ahora Harry— nosotros también podremos. Por favor, sólo así sabremos cómo ayudarla.

Los seis adultos se miraron. No querían aceptar pero sabían que no podrían engañarlos. El lazo se hacía cada día más fuerte. Los dos habían percibido la agitación de Angela al igual que Remus.

—Está bien —aceptó Arwen por fin transcurridos casi cinco minutos—. Tal vez nos puedan ayudar estando aquí por medio del lazo para que ella esté más tranquila. Por lo que hemos visto parece que esos les fueron haciendo cada vez más daño a los chicos y podría faltar lo más difícil para ella. Pero quiero que tomen un poco de poción tranquilizante, especialmente tú, Harry.

El aludido miró a su novia, preguntándole con la mirada. Ella era muy buena en pociones, sabría si los intentaban engañar. Ella asintió.

Eowyn les dio la poción. Ni siquiera intentó engañarlos, sabía que la chica era buena y se daría cuenta. Además Arwen tenía razón, a través del lazo ellos podrían ayudar a su sobrina.

Remus y Nymph no estaban de acuerdo inicialmente, pero cuando les indicaron a Remus, Harry y Ginny cómo ayudarla a través del lazo entendieron.

Fue una noche larga y pesada. Se detuvieron antes del amanecer para descansar y asimilar lo visto y oído.

Luego buscaron recuerdos en Jessica mientras Harry y Ginny descansaban junto a Angela. Con Jessica no consiguieron nada. Remus y Eowyn la devolvieron al colegio, dejándola dormida en su cama.

Cuando regresaron a Grimmauld le mandaron un mensaje a Hermione y otro a la profesora McGonagall. Les avisaban que Ginny y Harry estaban con ellos, pidiéndole a la directora que avisase a los otros chicos que permanecerían con ellos allí, al igual que Angela, hasta que "Angela y Harry se recuperasen de la recaída".

La despertaron para que desayunase con todos. Le dijeron que Harry había tenido una recaída y por eso lo habían llevado allí con Ginny. Bajaron a desayunar sin muchas ganas y al terminar subieron.

Angela se dejó dormir con el hechizo. Ella se sentía triste y cansada, además de preocupada por la recaída de Harry. No protestó cuando le dijeron que mantendrían a los dos dormidos con hechizos hasta que recuperasen fuerzas.

Al verla dormida retomaron los recuerdos, buscando específicamente sobre Jessica, sólo consiguieron dos castigos físicos pero fueron posteriores a transformaciones lo cual afectó mucho a Remus, Eowyn y Aragorn, pero especialmente al primero. Angela y Dani no habían podido evitarlos por haber sido encerrados en el sótano. La tercera vez que los squibs lo intentaron habían aparecido Dani y Angela con el señor Shatner acompañándolos. Por lo que entendieron de la discusión, los chicos habían escapado y lo habían buscado.

La regente del orfanato le dijo al abogado que ellos "sólo estaban regañando a la chica por haberse escapado toda la noche regresando lastimada". Debido a que Jessica presentaba heridas en los brazos y cuando llegó el señor Shatner sólo había presenciado el regaño previo a los golpes, no pudo hacer nada. Dani y Angela no podían explicarle el escape y las heridas al abogado, así que terminaron regañados también por él que terminó aceptando la versión de los del orfanato.

El castigo que había seguido a aquello se concentró en Dani y Angela. También vieron que los chicos empezaron a buscar algo que los ayudase como pruebas, que no tuviesen nada de magia involucrada, para poder llevárselas luego al abogado. Con el señor Shatner se mantuvieron en contacto por medio de cartas deslizadas bajo su puerta de noche, reuniéndose con él a escondidas en dos ocasiones.

Vieron como lograron una ruta de escape segura del sótano hacia el orfanato, como la que ya tenían a través de este hacia fuera de aquél lugar para sacar a Jessica durante la luna llena. En aquél sótano eran ahora ellos quienes escondían a Jessica antes y después de las transformaciones, llevando aquellos días Dani la peor parte de los castigos, mientras Angela la acompañaba como animago durante la noche de luna llena.

Nymph y Remus ya les habían tenido que decir lo que sabían a los de la O.D.F., especialmente los Dunedains, sobre la animagia temprana de Angela, debido a lo que la chica había contado en Grimmauld y en el jardín de La Madriguera sobre su infancia.

Angela, luego de pasadas un par de noches de la luna llena, tomaba el relevo en los castigos mientras el niño se recuperaba. Fue en esa época en que también aprendieron como curarse ellos mismos, para evitar que los más pequeños se enterasen.

Con Amy, Chris & Chris no pudieron evitar algunas cachetadas durante las comidas y tampoco que los levantasen a diversas horas. Arwen les comentó que aquello había sido causa de pesadillas en los dos niños hasta que Angela le pidió que les borrase aquellos recuerdos.

Esa noche todos durmieron con poción para dormir sin soñar. Estaban agotados y deprimidos. Remus, Aragorn y Eowyn fueron obligados a dormir por la insistencia de Nymph, Arwen y Faramir. Intuían que el día siguiente tendrían que hacer frente a cosas peores.

Continuaron igual los siguientes tres días.

Cuando estaba finalizando la tarde del viernes Aragorn se extrañó, pues aparecieron los recuerdos dichosos del último día en el orfanato. Se agitó al ver aquél donde los seis chicos aparecían bañados en harina, mientras Christine y Amy intentaban hacer una torta de chocolate bajo la guía de Jessica. Todos estaban riendo y disfrutando. Los dos squibs habían estado fuera casi todo el día.

—Eowyn, ¿Por qué están…?

—No somos nosotras —lo interrumpió su hermana con ansiedad en su tono de voz—. Desde que empezó con estos recuerdos no logramos sacarla.

—¿De qué hablas? —se alarmó Aragorn.

—No entiendo cómo lo está haciendo, pero no logro sacarla.

Angela estaba muy pálida y agitada. De repente Ginny se quedó viendo fijamente a Harry que estaba agitándose también, con los ojos cerrados. Remus también lo notó e intentó romper el lazo sin lograrlo.

—Arwen, hay que detener esto ahora mismo. Harry se está dejando arrastrar por ella de nuevo. —le indicó Remus preocupado.

Arwen y Eowyn se esforzaban al máximo por detener la cadena de recuerdos. Empezaron a llorar cuando vieron que no lo lograban. Remus y Ginny tampoco lograban romper el lazo. Faramir intentaba ayudar a detener aquello al igual que Aragorn. Algo no lo permitía. Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn tenían la impresión que era algo proveniente de Angela, pero no sabían qué podía ser ni cómo detenerlo.

La agitación de la chica fue extrema cuando en el recuerdo corría tras Amy a la habitación donde estaba Dani con los dos adultos. Arwen y Eowyn luchaban por detener el recuerdo.

—Para Angela, te lo suplico —sollozó Eowyn desesperada—. Arwen, detenlo. —le pidió muy angustiada. Temía lo que podía suceder si su sobrina revivía la muerte de los niños en el estado en que estaba.

—No puedo Eowyn, me está dominando, no lo entiendo —le respondió, pálida y con una fuerte migraña por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con su don mezclado para detener el recuerdo—. Para mi niña, por favor —le suplicó tanto con su boca como por transmisión mental y con todos sus dones—. Faramir despiértala. —decidió al ver que no respondía. No sabía si era buena idea, pero le parecía peor que reviviese el recuerdo.

—No responde —respondió él desesperado al no lograr hacer lo indicado por ella—. ¡Aragorn! —exclamó, confiando en que él lograría hacerlo aunque no estuviese bien de salud.

—Tú ayuda a Harry a salir del lazo y la agitación, duérmelo o haz lo que sea. Yo intentaré sacarla. —decidió el aludido, concentrándose al verlo asentir con todos sus conocimientos y dones en detener aquello. Se empezó a sentir muy mal en sólo unos segundos, pero se mantuvo firme.

Ginny, Remus y Harry se volcaron con él a transmitirle energía y controlarle la recaída a Angela, Aragorn voluntariamente, los otros tres atraídos por el lazo que ahora los dominaba. El Dunedain intentaba controlar la situación y sacarla del recuerdo, mientras observaba las imágenes y escuchaba atentamente la memoria de su sobrina buscando algo que lo ayudase a detener la situación.

Nymph sollozaba abrazada a Remus.

Los ocho acompañantes de la joven sometida al procedimiento vieron como aquellos dos asesinos se abalanzaron sobre los tres niños, los cuales hicieron estallar varias cosas alrededor con magia involuntaria, intentando huir. Lamentablemente entre los dos adultos lograron herirlos en varias oportunidades hasta que, arrinconados en una esquina del cuarto con Dani sosteniendo a Amy en sus brazos y Angela frente a ellos, la luz del cuarto se hizo muy brillante. El hombre y la mujer se agredieron entre ellos hasta matarse.

Horrorizado Aragorn apretó instintivamente los brazos de su sobrina, deseando de alguna manera protegerla.

Nymph, Ginny, Harry, Remus, Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen y Aragorn vieron como en ese momento cesó la luz brillante. Dani abrazaba a Amy, pegados los dos a una pared. Angela cayó de rodillas frente a los chicos a quienes había estado cubriendo con su cuerpo.

—_Angela… No… importa… lo que… haya… ocurrido… Huye… Sal de… aquí… Lo que… sea que… hayamos… hecho… no fue… nuestra… culpa… Sólo nos… defendíamos._

—_¿Amy? —preguntó Angela temblorosa acariciando la cabeza de la niña._

—_Ya es… tarde para… ella._

—_No, no puede ser. —empezó a llorar más fuerte, desesperada._

—_Yo… me… iré… con… ella… para… seguirla… cuidando._

—_No, Dani… por favor._

—_Tendrás… que ser… fuerte y… cuidar de… los otros… desde ahora._

—_No, Dani… Por favor resiste… Pediré ayuda… Amy y tú pueden lograrlo… Por favor, no me dejes sola._

—_Yo te… cuidaré… siempre… Nunca estarás… sola… pero debo… ir con… Amy ahora… Ve con… los otros… Llévalos lejos… donde nadie… pueda lastimarlos… más nunca… Prométemelo._

—_Te lo prometo, pero resiste… Vendrán con nosotros… Por favor._

—_Cuídate… Amy y yo… estaremos… siempre… con… ust…_

—_No… Dani… no… NOOO._

El grito desgarrador de Angela quedó retumbando en los tímpanos de todos durante un par de minutos.

Arwen y Eowyn cayeron hacia el piso al recibir una descarga de energía de la chica, al igual que Nymph. Ginny, Remus y Harry cayeron inconscientes sobre la cama y las piernas de Angela, con Faramir detrás de Harry, también sin sentido en el piso. Aragorn, terminó inconsciente con su sobrina aún apoyada en su cuerpo.

Pasaron casi diez minutos antes que entraran en la habitación Hermione y Ron, acompañados de la profesora McGonagall. Ellos habían percibido la agitación de Harry, tan violenta que lograron convencer a la directora que los acompañase allí. Pasaron la siguiente media hora ayudando a reaccionar a todos.

Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Ginny, Remus y Nymph tenían un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El primero mantuvo a Harry dormido, preocupado por la agitación a la que se vio arrastrado por el extraño proceso que habían vivido.

Angela había caído en un estado de inconsciencia profunda, muy cercano a un coma, del que sólo lograron sacarla tres horas después. Luego que lograron recuperar a Angela del estado en que había quedado a un sueño profundo dejaron durmiendo con el hechizo a Ginny junto a Harry y a Remus en otra cama, todos en la misma habitación.

Después bajaron Nymph y los cuatro tíos de la chica a la mesa del comedor con Hermione, Ron y Minerva.

Amanecieron contándoles todo, desde lo ocurrido en el almuerzo, que la directora no sabía, pasando por el posible descubrimiento del don en Harry, las noches en que consiguieron a Angela despierta, su sonambulismo la noche del domingo, las heridas descubiertas en la espalda de la chica, los castigos tanto psicológicos como físicos que habían visto, hasta llegar al punto en que ella los había arrastrado aún dormida a aquél recuerdo.

—… Jamás me hubiese esperado algo así —decía Eowyn sollozando y muy asustada todavía—. Nunca que yo sepa había ocurrido algo similar o no habríamos hecho esto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Es posible que sea por el bloqueo del don ese del que no quiere hablar —comentó Arwen sintiendo escalofríos—. Lo que más me preocupa es la angustia y depresión que percibí en ella cuando logramos sacarla del estado en el que había quedado. Angela de alguna manera, al arrastrarnos con ese recuerdo, ha despertado a su conciencia todo lo que revivió para nosotros estando inconsciente. La hemos logrado mantener dormida pero… —Se estremeció— Harry y ella están intranquilos aún dormidos.

—A Ginny y a Remus los tenemos dormidos por el gran desgaste de magia y energía que se vieron obligados a hacer —explicó Faramir con la voz ronca—. Nos preocupa muchísimo que el lazo los arrastrase de ese modo, fuera de su control.

Hermione, Ron y Minerva estaban conmocionados, al igual que Nymph. Todos habían tenido que tomar poción tranquilizante un par de veces durante el relato.

—Por lo que han contado es evidente que el único que podría resolver esta situación es el profesor Mithrandir —comentó la profesora McGonagall con la voz quebrada—. Pero para eso habría que trasladarlos a Hogwarts. Me preocupa que la presencia de los chicos allí y la ausencia del profesor simultáneamente, durante un período de tiempo, alertaría sin duda a la joven Lupin y los pequeños Brown. También a los jóvenes Lovegood y Longbottom. Los buscarían en la enfermería.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

—Hay una salida —intervino Hermione decidida—. Usted habla con el profesor Mithrandir mientras Ginny, Ron y yo los llevamos a la Casa Flotante. Allí el tiempo transcurre diferente, podremos disponer de más tiempo para resolver la situación. Durante el tiempo real aquí usted tendría que evitar que los demás se enterasen.

—Creí que tenían un pacto que no les permitía decirnos nada o que alguno de nosotros fuese allá. —planteó suspicaz la directora.

—Sólo Harry, Hermione o yo podemos romperlo en caso de emergencia. Fue una condición que puso Angela y todos aceptamos. Y esta es una gran emergencia. —le respondió el pelirrojo muy serio. Últimamente estaba desarrollando la facilidad para mentir con rapidez.

—¿Están ustedes de acuerdo? —le preguntó la directora a los Dunedains.

—Estamos de acuerdo. Angela siempre ha evitado que los otros se enteren o recuerden la mayoría de las cosas de su infancia —dijo Arwen en voz baja—. Mantendremos lo que les hemos dicho a todos, que Angela y Harry tuvieron una recaída, que los hemos traído a Grimmauld para cuidarlos.

—Vamos entonces a hacer lo que ha planteado, señorita Granger. Esperemos poder resolver esta situación allá. Yo buscaré al profesor Mithrandir y lo pondré al tanto. Cuando estén allí pasen buscándolo por mi oficina. Diré que él se ha sentido indispuesto si alguien pregunta. Yo estaré al pendiente de los otros jóvenes.

—Despertemos a Remus y expliquémosle lo que pensamos hacer. —pidió Nymph.

—Estoy de acuerdo, despierten también a Ginny. Mientras tanto yo me adelantaré a la Casa Flotante. —indicó Hermione.

—¿Y eso para qué? —preguntó Aragorn suspicaz.

—Para desactivar la protección como nos explicó Angela. —le respondió Hermione manteniéndose firme en lo dicho por su novio. En realidad tenía que esconder las arcas con los equipos que habían preparado para salir a luchar.

—No recuerdo que tuviesen que hacerlo cuando Jessica fue con Remus a buscar a Harry. —la presionó Aragorn. Necesitaba despejar una duda que tenía desde que les habían revelado lo del tiempo prolongado por su entrenamiento extenuante en Magia Antigua. Estaba seguro que se traían algo más entre manos.

—Eso fue porque Ron estaba allá con Harry. —le respondió la castaña manteniendo la voz firme. Desde que ella propuso aquella salida, para llevar a Angela y a Harry con el profesor Mithrandir, había levantado su Occlumancia al igual que su novio.

—Está bien, Hermione —intervino Eowyn con tono cansado—. Por ahora resolvamos lo urgente, Aragorn.

El Dunedain asintió. Todos estaban cansados, pero por lo que había dicho Arwen el despertar de Angela podía ser peligroso tanto para ella como para Harry. Además al terminar de resolver aquello pensaba hablar con Mithrandir sobre aquél don de Angela. Después de lo que había visto y oído sentía urgencia por ayudar a su sobrina. Sabía que al despertar ese recuerdo sería lo más difícil de enfrentar para la chica.

Cuando Faramir y Nymph despertaron a Remus y a Ginny les contaron lo que pensaban hacer. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Remus sentía la misma suspicacia de Minerva y Aragorn, pero comprendió que no era el momento. Además, al igual que Ginny, él podía percibir la intranquilidad y debilidad de Harry y Angela a pesar de estar dormidos.

Ron y Ginny llevaron en varios viajes, con ayuda de _Fawkes_, a Remus cargando a Angela, Faramir con Harry, Eowyn, Arwen, Nymph y Aragorn, a la enfermería de la Casa Flotante, uno de los sitios de la casa que no les habían mostrado los niños a Nymph y Remus cuando la conocieron.

Mientras Ginny fue a la dirección del colegio a buscar al profesor Mithrandir, Hermione y Ron les contaron superficialmente lo que habían estado haciendo en la casa durante los entrenamientos, así como las visitas menos problemáticas para ellos a la enfermería en que se encontraban.

Eowyn revisó las diversas pociones que allí se encontraban. Al ver que algunas redomas estaban parcialmente vacías comprendió que los chicos no les estaban contando ni la mitad de sus visitas allí pero se calló. Primero tenían que sacar a Harry y a Angela del estado en que se encontraban, ya luego hablarían de aquello.

Aragorn no los presionó. Estaba demasiado angustiado y agotado para interrogarlos.

Cuando el anciano llegó con Ginny se veía muy preocupado. Les pidió que le contasen todo con lujo de detalles. La directora le había contado un resumen de lo ocurrido, pero él necesitaba conocer todo perfectamente para saber cómo actuar.

Le contaron lo ocurrido desde la agitación de Angela ante el don surgiendo en Harry, su sonambulismo, su conversación con Dani, el descubrimiento de las cicatrices en la espalda de la chica y el procedimiento que habían decidido emplear para averiguar lo ocurrido en el orfanato. Le explicaron lo que ocurrió con los últimos recuerdos surgiendo fuera de su control, hasta llegar al punto en que todos habían quedado inconscientes.

Mithrandir se quedó mirando a Angela y a Harry preocupado. Al enterarse cómo habían llegado a ese estado tomó la decisión de ponerlos al tanto de lo que él sabía. Tendría que hablar con Aragorn y Arwen luego de resolver esa situación sobre el don de la chica. Las circunstancias lo obligaban a romper su promesa.

—Bien, por lo que me han contado ya se han dado cuenta de algunas cosas que yo les había ocultado. La primera es que yo sí he estado al tanto de todo lo que vivió Angela en el orfanato desde el momento en que la conocí. Eso es debido a que me entere de todo cuando nos conocimos, debido a este don, porque no habíamos puesto barreras como ya les había dicho… El porqué me callé los maltratos en el orfanato es… complejo.

Aragorn tenía el ceño fruncido mirando al anciano.

—En parte estaba limitado por la promesa de no contar sobre su don, que fue lo que me permitió enterarme, pero también estaba el problema del bloqueo que puso Angelica sobre el don de su hija. Bloqueo que ustedes ayudaron a romper sin saberlo. Fue el recordar lo ocurrido en el orfanato lo que desató el problema con el último recuerdo que Angela revivió con ustedes.

Arwen y Eowyn se miraron preocupadas, ellas no sabían que ocurriría eso cuando propusieron aquella forma de investigar la infancia de los cuatro chicos.

—Angelica le impuso aquél bloqueo a su hija para frenar aquél don hasta que fuese a Hogwarts y se pusiese en contacto conmigo, como le había pedido a través de una carta. El problema es que se vio alterado por lo ocurrido en el orfanato… Conociendo todo esto fue que reuní a Aragorn, Eowyn, Arwen, Faramir, Galadriel y Elrond para el entrenamiento de Angela y Jessica, pero no les dije del parentesco a Eowyn y Aragorn para no presionar ni a Angela ni a Jessica.

—¿Por qué, Mithrandir? —preguntó Aragorn sin poder contenerse ya más, como habían estado haciendo hasta ahora los cuatro.

—Angela estaba muy asustada cuando la conocí. No quería adultos cerca de ella o los niños. No había visto aún los recuerdos del pensadero, por lo que sólo recordaba lo vivido por su mamá estando ella en su vientre o recién nacida. Se sentía agredida y rechazada por los dos mundos, pues sólo recordaba del nuestro la decisión de Angelica de irse de aquí con ella y su prima luego de una fuerte discusión sobre las leyes Dunedains. Jessica estaba también asustada. Creía que al ser licántropa los había metido a los cuatro en muchos problemas. Por eso hicieron mal el sello.

Los cuatro Dunedain bajaron la cabeza. Sus cinco acompañantes los miraron intrigados. Al notar las miradas sobre sus cuatro pupilos el anciano les hizo la aclaratoria que consideró necesaria a los otros.

—Ellos estaban en el viaje de la última etapa del entrenamiento cuando ocurrió lo del ataque a las gemelas, por eso no supieron de las niñas. Angela y Jessica tampoco sabían de sus tíos Aragorn y Eowyn.

—Disculpe, profesor Mithrandir, pero hay algo que tengo tiempo sin entender. ¿Por qué las señoras Angelica y Jennifer no les dejaron recuerdos de sus tíos y su abuela a sus hijas? —preguntó Hermione.

—Porque no querían que fuesen con nosotros a la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos —le respondió Mithrandir de inmediato. Al notar que todos lo miraron con expresión interrogante se decidió a explicarse—. No hasta que las niñas viniesen al colegio. Las gemelas les dejaron en los pensaderos los recuerdos de su infancia con ellos, pero seleccionados de tal manera que parecían ser amigos mayores que las querían y cuidaban. En cambio se esforzaron en dejarles recuerdos de sus padres y amigos en el mundo de los magos porque querían que se quedasen allí con ellos.

—Pero ¿Cómo? Ni Sirius ni yo sabíamos de las niñas. —replicó Remus desconcertado.

—Ellas hicieron prometer a los Brown, cuando estuvieron aquí, que las llevarían con sus padres después de nacer. Cuando Jennifer murió Christopher Brown volvió al hospital y se enteró de lo ocurrido con los Potter y Sirius Black. Christine Brown se vio obligada a contárselo a Angelica cuando ella le pidió que les trajesen las niñas a sus padres.

—Entonces al enterarse de lo ocurrido con Sirius, conociendo el carácter de mi hermana, fue ella quien decidió que no las quería con nosotros porque no permitiríamos que viniesen a este mundo. —aseguró Eowyn entristecida.

—Sí. Todos creían al papá de Angela culpable de traición a sus amigos. El señor Lupin se había alejado de todos creyendo que había perdido tanto a Jennifer como a sus otros amigos en muy corto tiempo, no había forma de ubicarlo.

Remus se arrepintió una vez más de aquella decisión que había tomado de aislarse, buscando respuestas que hubiese conseguido de haberse quedado.

—Pero ella confiaba que los Brown podrían conseguirlo más adelante, o tal vez se aclararía la inocencia del joven Black. Por eso dejó las niñas con los únicos que le enseñarían a Angela a querer y respetar a su padre.

Todos se miraban entristecidos, con el corazón oprimido. La traición de la rata Pettigrew había destruido muchas vidas.

—Lamentablemente Angela tiene otra razón para temer a su don, además de las que tenía su mamá y lo ocurrido en el orfanato. —continuó el anciano.

Todos lo miraron interrogantes.

—Durante un ataque a Angelica, al poco tiempo de quedar embarazada, ella usó su don por primera vez después de conocer a Lily Evans de forma consciente y premeditada en el mundo de los magos. Angelica siempre lo había usado sólo bajo mi supervisión en nuestro mundo. Pero en aquella oportunidad lo usó sobre un mortífago de manera controlada, al cual tuvo que proteger luego en el ataque por el cual ella murió.

Un nombre surgió en las mentes de Aragorn y Remus: Severus Snape. El mortífago que Albus le había pedido a su nieta que protegiese después que su mamá lo ayudase en el ataque por el que había muerto, según les había contado la chica durante el castigo en Grimmauld.

—El problema es que Angela recuerda los dos ataques y no acepta la explicación que yo le he dado de lo ocurrido. Eso también la ha puesto en contra de su don.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la mamá de Harry? —preguntó Ginny, intentando entender todo lo que el anciano les estaba diciendo ahora y lo que les había dicho en el frustrado almuerzo.

—Lily Evans y Angelica White se hicieron muy amigas en Hogwarts desde su primer año —Mithrandir miró a Arwen—. Sólo la presencia de Lily cerca de Angelica la ayudó mientras estaba aquí, en el mundo de los magos a mantener su don controlado sin que representase un peligro para ella o los demás. Cuando cursaban quinto año en Hogwarts vinieron las dos a verme. Lo referente al don en Angelica se los expliqué yo en aquella visita, al percibir en aquella joven de ojos verdes la particularidad que hace posible que el mismo sea manejable en vuestro mundo, la cual está relacionada con el don mezclado de Arwen.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban consternados, sentados alrededor de Harry. La pelirroja tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas. El anciano los observaba atentamente. No le gustaba tener que decirles todo tan bruscamente, pero le preocupaba mucho el estado de los dos jóvenes. Tomó aire y continuó.

—Es por eso que he sospechado que Lily Evans y Harry Potter puedan llegar a estar relacionados con la familia de Arwen.

—¿Para qué le pidió a Angela que investigase si Harry tenía ascendencia Dunedain? Es obvio que usted conocía la respuesta. —lo interrumpió Ginny molesta.

—No, pequeña. Lo que les estoy explicando es lo que percibí en la joven Lily Evans cuando fue allí, gracias al don que comparto con Angela.

—Entonces no es seguro. —insistió Ginny.

—Si el joven Potter tiene el don de Arwen eso sería prueba irrefutable, porque ese don sólo se ha presentado mezclado de esa manera en la familia de ella y en Angela, que por una extraña razón que desconozco presenta todos e incluso ese mezclado. Y no es posible confundirlo con ningún tipo de magia involuntaria o manejo de energía como los otros que ya había mostrado.

—¿Entonces Lily lo tenía? —preguntó Remus.

—Si el joven Potter lo tiene es casi seguro que ella lo tenía. Todos en la familia de Arwen lo presentaban. Pero no afloró porque ella no usó Magia Antigua, no hasta el momento en que protegió a su hijo.

—¿Angelica lo sabía? ¿Por eso le pidió a Angela que buscase a Harry? —preguntó Eowyn.

—No, ella le pidió que buscase al hijo de su mejor amiga. Porque Lily Evans para Angelica fue siempre eso y nada más. El problema es que Angelica no tenía cómo saber que Angela viviría desde la muerte de los Brown hasta su llegada aquí un infierno, del que ustedes se acaban de enterar. Por eso puso el bloqueo que, en aquella situación desesperada en que se vio envuelta cuando murieron los niños Dani y Amy McMillan, hizo que el don aflorase en Angela en forma abrupta. Debido a ese brusco surgimiento de su don ella logró sobrevivir, pero el precio fue que se tuviese terror a si misma.

Aragorn apretó a su esposa contra su cuerpo, ahora comprendía. Eowyn empezó a sollozar silenciosamente mientras Faramir intentaba tranquilizarla, abrazándola y secando sus lágrimas. Ron abrazó a Hermione. Ginny miraba a Harry fijamente con un nudo en la garganta.

—Para Angela fue una lucha terrible aquella noche entre su promesa a Dani de cuidar a los otros tres niños y su terror a si misma. Los llevó a la casa Brown, el único lugar en que se habían sentido seguros alguna vez. La consiguieron abandonada. Estuvieron allí escondidos dos semanas desde aquél 19 de agosto de 1991. —continuó Mithrandir.

Al oír aquella fecha todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío. Ese día ella había estado muy deprimida, justo después de sanar a Bill.

—Dotty y Wykers los consiguieron allí. Tenían tres años buscándolos. Angela contactó para los funerales de sus amigos al señor Shatner, acompañada del elfo. Siendo muggle el abogado sólo vio a la niña. Lamentó no haber podido detener aquello a pesar de sus continuas gestiones para sacarlos de allí. Quería llevarlos a un hospital para que los examinasen y curasen, pero Angela se negó. Le dijo que ellos estaban bien.

—¡Pero ella estaba herida! —exclamó Eowyn preocupada.

—Fue Wykers quien curó sus heridas en la medida que supo y pudo. Ella les había ocultado las más serias a los otros tres niños. —explicó el anciano lo que se enteró por su don y las explicaciones que Angela tuvo que darle al respecto cuando le preguntó.

Ginny y los seis adultos que habían visto el recuerdo se miraron preocupados. Aquello eran malas noticias si el elfo no sabía de medimagia.

—Luego de haber pasado la luna llena los elfos las trajeron aquí con los niños Brown. Sólo que eran muy pequeñas aún y estaban terriblemente asustadas, por eso hicieron mal el sello. —continuó contándoles el anciano.

—¿Ella también acompañó esa luna a mi hija como animaga? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí. —asintió Mithrandir.

—Pero ella estaba lastimada seriamente. ¿Cómo…? —intentó preguntar Faramir, pero el nudo en su garganta le impidió terminar de plantear su inquietud.

—Jennifer, debido a la primera guerra, les había enseñado a Dotty y a Wykers cuando estuvieron con ellos a curar heridas superficiales o leves —respondió Mithrandir la pregunta inconclusa—. Por supuesto eso no era suficiente para curar a Angela, además que no recordaban todo con claridad debido al tiempo transcurrido, pero no tenían más opciones. Las niñas se negaban a ir con medimagos o médicos. Estaban muy asustadas.

—¿Mi hija no supo de las heridas de Angela? —preguntó Remus angustiado, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

—No, ella no lo permitió. Sabía que se acercaba la luna llena —le respondió el anciano mirándolo con comprensión—. La elfina se quedó con Jessica y los pequeños Brown mientras el elfo curaba a Angela. Después de los funerales pasaron la noche de luna llena en el bosque cercano al cementerio. Viendo la recaída en Angela fue que los elfos insistieron en traerlas aquí. Querían contactar a Albus o a nosotros para que las ayudásemos. Pero con el sello mal hecho y la negativa de ambas fue difícil.

—¿Los elfos no podían ir con ustedes? —preguntó Ron.

—No, sólo alguien con sangre Dunedain puede cruzar hacia el refugio de los Dunedains. —le respondió Faramir.

—Pero, por lo que nos contó Angela, tardó más de un año en ir con ustedes y el profesor Dumbledore no podía venir aquí —comentó Hermione preocupada.

—Wykers buscó información y pociones aquí cuando llegaron. Él terminó de curarla con lo que consiguió aquí en la medida que pudo. —explicó el anciano la forma en que Angela había solucionado lo referente a su salud física luego de lo sucedido el último día en el orfanato.

Los nueve oyentes miraron a la chica. Los seis adultos que habían visto las heridas y las cicatrices sentían que se ahogaban. Comprendían el miedo de la chica luego de lo visto pero… Los tres chicos denegaban levemente con tristeza.

—Cuando nos reunimos el bloqueo se había reactivado y, lamentablemente, también se había reforzado y deformado con lo ocurrido aquél día. Yo comencé a explicarle a Angela sobre su don y el bloqueo para intentar calmar su miedo, pero me hizo prometer que nadie lo sabría. Durante estos cinco años le he estado enseñando de qué se trata, cómo controlarlo y manejarlo. Pero debido al bloqueo y a su propio miedo no había podido usarlo. —continuó Mithrandir redirigiendo la conversación hacia lo que tenía a la chica allí en cama.

—¿Qué es este don? —preguntó Aragorn con tono firme, decidido a sacarle esta vez la verdad al anciano.

El anciano lo miró y luego a sus acompañantes. Frunció el ceño.

—Por ahora sólo les diré que este don hace que los otros sean mucho más intensos en ella de lo normal. También sus sentidos son más agudos. Por otro lado es lo único que la ha ayudado cuando siente dolor, por eso Angelica lo había activado parcialmente antes de morir —les explicó, deteniéndose un momento pensando como seguir—. Angela estaba cerca y lejos del joven Potter por el sello, él no podía ayudarla entonces. Luego me enteré a través de ella de todo lo vivido por el chico. Yo no estaba seguro de su ascendencia Dunedain y por lo tanto los dones que podrían llegar a aflorar en él, pero estaba seguro que siendo hijo de Lily Evans podría ayudar a Angela.

—Pero el sello se rompió al morir el profesor Dumbledore —intervino Ginny—. ¿Por qué no lo habló con Harry en ese momento? Estoy segura que la habría ayudado desde entonces.

—Al romperse el sello intenté en varias oportunidades convencerla de hablarlo con él, que lo trajese conmigo para ayudarles a los dos. Sólo que ella no quería asustar al joven con lo que ella aún no acepta de si misma: su don. Ella lo quiere muchísimo y hace lo imposible por protegerlo de todo y todos, sobre todo de ella misma. —explicó el anciano la renuencia de la chica a hablarlo con el chico.

Todos suspiraron mirando a los dos, acostados en aquellas camas, pálidos, dormidos y aún así agitados, con dos infancias tan difíciles. Él había empezado a quererla desde que la conoció, pero ella tenía seis años acompañándolo y cuidándolo.

—Ahora tenemos dos problemas graves. El bloqueo en Angela ha caído pero al precio de ella revivir todo, incluyendo el terror de aquél día. La depresión producida por el recuerdo, después de lo ocurrido en Privet Drive, pueden agravarla al extremo…

El anciano no dijo más, sus manos temblaban notoriamente. Todos entendieron perfectamente a qué se refería. Suspiró y continuó.

—Por otro lado el don que haya aflorado en el joven Potter, que ya manejándolo podría ayudarla con el lazo doble, en las circunstancias actuales se revierte contra ambos. Aún estando él en control de su don habría que ayudar a Angela a superar su miedo a lo ocurrido y que ella había bloqueado en parte hasta hoy en su mente —comentó con pesar, suspirando al ver que lo miraban con extrañeza—. Ella no había podido recordar lo ocurrido claramente. Sólo recordaba haber entrado al cuarto tras la niña y… una luz muy brillante con un terrible sentido de culpa. —les aclaró.

Aragorn tragó saliva y los demás agacharon la cabeza al comprender que ella antes no recordaba todo lo ocurrido con claridad pero ahora sí. Faramir sostuvo a su esposa. Eowyn difícilmente lograba mantenerse en pie.

—Recordaba después ver los cuerpos sin vida de los dos squibs y morir a sus dos pequeños amigos, haber salido del orfanato ocultando sus heridas, buscar a Jessica, Chris & Chris donde habían quedado de acuerdo en esperar al niño, tener que decirles que no esperasen a Dani y a Amy porque habían muerto y haberlos llevado donde los Brown. Tenía sólo nueve años cuando ocurrió todo aquello. Estaba terriblemente asustada. Inconscientemente bloqueó la parte en que su don surgió bruscamente por encima del bloqueo puesto por su mamá.

Todos estaban abatidos mirando a la chica.

—Yo me enteré de todo a través de nuestro don. El problema es que ahora lo debe recordar todo y no está en condiciones de manejar ese recuerdo. Con su don fuera de control ella logró encauzar la agresividad de aquellos dos squibs hacia quien realmente la originaba, uno contra el otro. Eso la salvó a ella pero lo vio todo y sus dos amigos no sobrevivieron.

Los adultos se sentaron. Todos estaban sobrepasados por lo descubierto, angustiados por los dos chicos que dormían bajo hechizos pero que estaban débiles y agitados aún en esas condiciones, agotados por la tensión, la poca alimentación y el nulo descanso.

—Voy a utilizar mi propio don para estabilizar a Angela a través de nuestra conexión. Les daré luego energía a los dos —el anciano levantó la mano para evitar que alguno de ellos lo interrumpiese— con la ayuda de todos ustedes. Es necesario que luego descansen y repongan sus fuerzas. Mas tarde el joven Potter debe enterarse de todo lo que hemos hablado y ser evaluado. Sólo hasta que él logre controlar lo básico de su don podremos despertar a Angela y manejar el segundo problema.

En este punto Aragorn tragó saliva. Si el don que estaba surgiendo en Harry no era el de su esposa sino el otro… aquello se complicaría demasiado.

—Disculpen, pero hay otro problema —intervino Ginny—. Cuando vinimos aquí por primera vez Angela nos explicó que para nuestros organismos el tiempo normal es el de allá afuera, que estando aquí lo alteramos. Ella nos indicó que no debíamos abusar estando aquí mucho tiempo. Por eso nosotros establecimos un horario para tener el máximo entrenamiento posible con la menor cantidad de visitas aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Harry dominar el don que tiene si es el de la señora Arwen?

—¿Y cuánto si es el del señor Aragorn? —preguntó Ron también preocupado.

—¿El de Aragorn? —preguntó Mithrandir sin comprender.

—Existe la duda que sea el de Comunicarse con los Animales, porque se parecen cuando empiezan a aflorar como me explicaste hace tiempo. —respondió rápidamente Aragorn mirando fijamente al anciano.

Los otros adultos se miraron suspicaces, sospechando de su velocidad en responder.

—¿Cuánto tiempo transcurre aquí por cada hora allá? —preguntó Mithrandir preocupado por la información del tiempo. Además había comprendido lo que había hecho Aragorn y quiso desviar rápidamente la conversación.

—Dos días y medio. —respondió Hermione.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus casi sin voz.

Todos los adultos habían palidecido. Aragorn fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Nosotros sólo habíamos pensado en traerlos aquí hasta que Mithrandir lograse ayudarnos a estabilizarlos para luego regresar todos a Grimmauld. Pensábamos que la diferencia no era tanta —Tragó saliva—. Cuando nos lo dijeron pensamos que venían con frecuencia y sólo por los entrenamientos en Occlumancia, Magia Antigua y Defensa.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron inquietos. Estaban en un lío muy grande pero no había otra salida para ayudar a sus dos amigos.

—No, nosotros estudiamos y practicamos muchas cosas aquí. —respondió la menuda pelirroja mientras sostenía entre sus manos una de las de su novio.

Mithrandir se quedó mirando a los chicos muy serio.

—No puedo decirles que no es preocupante lo que acaban de decirnos pero por ahora aprovecharemos la ventaja de la situación. Estabilizaremos y le transmitiremos energía a los dos, luego todos descansaremos por lo que queda del día en este… tiempo especial. Mañana despertaremos al joven Potter. Primero lo evaluará Arwen en mi presencia y luego… Aragorn si no es el de ella.

En este punto miró fijamente al último. Al igual que antes la chica y el hombre, el anciano también rogaba porque fuese el primero, pero si no lo era sería él quien lo evaluase. Aragorn asintió levemente en su dirección, evitando mirar a su esposa, su hermana y su cuñado que, estaba seguro, ya sospechaban lo que él había hecho.

—Luego empezaremos con los entrenamientos con el joven Potter aquí, alternándolos con descansos en Grimmauld. Angela permanecerá aquí todo el tiempo. Yo me ocuparé con mi estrella de mantenerla estable y que la alteración por la deformación del tiempo sea mínima. En cuanto al tiempo que le tomará a él dependerá del don y de él.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron se miraron preocupados. Desde el día de los funerales de los señores Granger se habían desatado una serie de acontecimientos que les había llevado a revelar poco a poco casi todos los secretos del E.D.H. Tenían que buscar la manera de ayudar a Harry y a Angela pero al mismo tiempo preservar los otros, había demasiado en juego.

Aunque Ginny no supiese lo de los horcruxes con total claridad, ni la profecía de Trelawney, con lo que había dicho Harry de aquellos objetos que tenían que destruir tenía una buena idea del porqué del comportamiento de Harry, Hermione y Ron durante el último año, sumado al de Angela desde que la conocieron y el entrenamiento especial al que la última había sometido a los otros tres, tomando en cuenta también lo de la Profecía Dunedain. Además estaba la decisión de todos de ir a las batallas.

Los adultos se percataron de las miradas de los chicos. Aragorn iba a hablarles para intentar aliviar la tensión en ellos cuando se le adelantó Ginny.

—El profesor Mithrandir tiene razón, debemos hacer lo que ha indicado. Mañana hablaremos sobre las otras situaciones —dijo mirando con decisión en los ojos a su hermano y a su amiga—, como explicar nuestras desapariciones del colegio. Sobretodo con Chris & Chris. Soy de la opinión que el resto del E.D.H. debe enterarse aunque sea en parte de lo ocurrido. —completó para desviar la atención de los adultos.

—No —se opuso de inmediato Remus—. Mantendremos lo que habíamos dicho en Grimmauld. Angela y Harry tuvieron una recaída, los llevamos con nosotros para que se recuperasen y ustedes vienen con nosotros para ayudarlos por medio de los lazos. McGonagall les prohibirá a los otros chicos del E.D.H. la salida de Hogwarts.

—No creo que Christopher se quede quieto en el colegio porque la profesora le prohíba ir a ver a Angela o a Harry. —comentó Hermione.

—Y no veo cómo evitaremos que George quiera visitar a Angela. —se atrevió a decir Ginny mirando fijamente a Aragorn.

Él le iba a responder cuando vio que la pelirroja abría mucho los ojos y se giraba rápidamente hacia Angela. Remus también corrió hacia la cama de la chica que se movía ahora frenéticamente, llamando agitada a Amy, Dani, Harry, George y los gemelitos. Estaban intentando sujetarla cuando Harry empezó a agitarse también, llamando a Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Angela.

Mithrandir se abalanzó hacia la chica poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y la otra sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y pidió que ubicasen a Harry en la misma cama de Angela y los rodeasen todos para transmitirles energía simultáneamente. Estaba muy asustado, habían perdido tiempo valioso.

En ese momento, al lazo de Ginny, Remus, Hermione y Ron, se unió el deseo de ayudar a Angela y Harry de Nymph, Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Mithrandir, afianzándose un tercer lazo que había empezado a formarse en Grimmauld, debido al choque de energía cuando se desató el último recuerdo, lazo en el que el don especial de Angela y el de Mithrandir se mezclaron, haciéndolo muy fuerte e intenso.

Al cesar la transferencia de energía todos estaban agotados físicamente, aunque extrañamente fortalecidos en su magia. Mithrandir se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, algo que él no se esperaba, pero no quiso ahondar más en el momento. Era demasiado ya con todo lo que había pasado.

Angela y Harry estaban ahora serenos y profundamente dormidos. El problema sería mantener a la chica así hasta que él dominase lo básico de su don, pero eso tendrían que resolverlo luego.

—Están bien los dos ahora, pero será mejor no descuidarlos. Vamos a descansar, pero uno de nosotros se quedará de guardia con los dos al menos tres horas, luego nos rotaremos. —indicó Mithrandir mientras el ex licántropo llevaba a Harry hacia la otra cama de nuevo.

—Yo haré la primera guardia. —dijo Remus decidido.

—Yo la segunda. —aseveró Nymph.

—Ron y yo haremos las siguientes —indicó Hermione—. Somos los que estamos menos afectados por el ataque al tren —agregó al ver que Ginny, Eowyn, Faramir, Arwen y Aragorn intentaban protestar—. Y mañana tenemos que estar todos en las mejores condiciones posibles.

—Se hará así. —les ordenó Mithrandir a sus pupilos con tono firme, sin dejar espacio para las protestas.

Todos obedecieron.

Las guardias se cumplieron puntualmente. A excepción de pequeñas muestras de agitación en Angela no ocurrió nada aquella noche. Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, despertaron a Harry.

—Ginny… —musitó. Miraba a su novia fijamente mientras intentaba ubicarse. De repente recordó lo ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento y se sobresaltó—. ¡Angela!

—Shhh, tranquilo —le pidió con la voz muy dulce y el rostro preocupado su novia—. El profesor Mithrandir ha logrado estabilizarla con todos nosotros. Está en aquella cama dormida bajo un hechizo. La mantendrán así hasta que tú manejes lo básico del don que ha aflorado en ti, para poder ayudarla luego con… todo lo que ha recordado.

Harry miró hacia la cama donde Ginny le había indicado que estaba Angela. La vio profundamente dormida y eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero cayó en cuenta tanto que su novia le había dicho "todo lo que ha recordado" como en el hecho que estaban en la enfermería de la Casa Flotante.

—¿Cómo que todo lo que ha recordado? —preguntó mirando fijamente a Eowyn—. Cuando la despertaban para que comiese ella no recordaba lo que habíamos visto. Le habíamos justificado la presencia mía y la de Ginny con una recaída mía y que por eso estábamos los dos en Grimmauld durmiendo bajo hechizos.

—Eso es correcto, Harry —le respondió Aragorn al ver a su hermana titubear. Si como sospechaba no sólo se parecía a los padres en el físico, sería mejor decirle la verdad de forma clara y abierta—. El problema es que un bloqueo que le había impuesto Angelica al don especial de Angela fue lo que desató la situación que vivimos con los últimos recuerdos. Ese bloqueo desapareció, pero todas las memorias que vimos mientras la manteníamos inconsciente se hicieron presentes en su mente consciente. Inclusive la última, que tenía parcialmente bloqueada.

Harry tragó saliva. Él recordaba todo lo que habían visto, incluyendo el último recuerdo. También había percibido el terror y el dolor en Angela como propios, a través de los lazos y aquél don que estaba despertando en él, el cual se había hecho presente con mucha intensidad en ese momento. Miró el rostro de la chica en la otra cama, tan apacible en ese momento.

—Por eso la tienen dormida, ¿verdad?

—Sí. El profesor Mithrandir logró a través del don que comparten estabilizarla —le respondió Hermione, adelantándose a la pregunta que sabía en ese momento estaba pasando por la mente de Harry—. Por eso vinimos aquí. Todos les hemos transmitido energía por una recaída que sufrieron los dos, al activarse el don que está aflorando en ti y el de ella sin el bloqueo, sumados al lazo doble. Al parecer se ha establecido un tercer lazo, aunque este parece ser diferente a los otros dos.

—Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, aunque aquí transcurran días cuando allá afuera transcurran pocas horas, porque eso nos afecta en nuestros metabolismos como ya todos sabemos —siguió Ron mirándolo significativamente, tenía que ponerlo al tanto de aquello rápido—. Por eso tendrán que averiguar lo antes posible cuál es tu don, para que empieces a manejar lo básico y poder despertarla.

Harry miró sorprendido a Ron, luego a Hermione que con su rápida mirada a Angela le respondía el porqué de revelar aquello, después a Ginny que lo miraba triste y anhelante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo una vez más la impotencia de verse arrastrado con sus amigos a decir, hacer y vivir cosas en contra de lo que deseaban.

A su mente acudieron sus propias experiencias y las de Angela, dos vidas tan diferentes, los dos marcados por infancias terribles. Ella con un don que la aterraba, él con un loco asesino que lo perseguía desde siempre por ansias de poder. Un don desconocido surgiendo en él y complicándolo todo al mezclarse con dos lazos que hicieron sin saber cómo, intentando ayudarse en momentos de crisis sin saber sus consecuencias. Señalados por dos profecías que habían llevado a otros a manejar desde muchos puntos de vista sus destinos. Con la perspectiva de ser los únicos con Hermione y Ron con el conocimiento sobre el cómo hacer de nuevo mortal a aquél asesino para poder detenerlo.

Apretó con rabia la mandíbula y los puños. No pudo evitar que una lágrima escapase de sus ojos. Sentía rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo. Ginny al verlo así se abrazó a él, intentando transmitirle la calma que ella no tenía. Hermione y Ron le tomaron de las manos, en un gesto silencioso de apoyo. Los cuatro se abrazaron y lloraron en silencio, superados por la situación.

Los adultos les rodearon en silencio, mirándolos angustiados, sintiéndose impotentes para ayudarlos, preocupados por lo que ya sabían y lo que aún ignoraban.

Una barrera proveniente de Angela y Harry rodeaba a los cuatro más jóvenes. No había manera que alguno de los Dunedains averiguase qué pasaba por la cabeza de ellos, ni siquiera Mithrandir. Sin saber cómo se producía aquello todos pudieron darse cuenta.

Harry pasados unos minutos abrió los ojos, le dio un beso a su novia y le sonrió con dulzura, después abrazó primero a Hermione y luego a Ron. Los cuatro se miraron, secaron sus rostros con sus manos, inspiraron profundamente y asintieron. Saldrían adelante unidos, una vez más.

—Cuanto antes la señora Arwen me evalúe será lo mejor. Hagámoslo entonces —dijo Harry mirándola fijamente, con aquél brillo decidido en su mirada—. Pero antes necesito hablar algo a solas con Ginny —continuó regresando su mirada a los ojos de su novia. Aquello tomó a todos por sorpresa—. Es algo que ya no puede esperar más.

Hermione y Ron se miraron. Sin palabras ella respondió la pregunta de él, su amigo había decidido contarle todo a su novia. Se levantaron y se fueron hacia la puerta de la enfermería, esperando allí por los adultos.

Arwen, Eowyn y Nymph arrastraron a sus parejas hacia la puerta. Mithrandir los acompañaba, empujándoles suavemente en silencio. Al todos salir Hermione selló e insonorizó la habitación.

—¿Harry?

—Te amo Ginny, y por ese amor no había querido contarte hasta ahora dos cosas de mi vida que son difíciles. Pero he comprendido que así como no puedo evitar que Voldemort te pueda hacer daño apartándome de ti, tampoco debo seguírtelas ocultando para no preocuparte —Posó sus dedos en los labios de la chica con dulzura y le sonrió—. Sé que igual lo haces. Por favor, no me interrumpas hasta que termine.

Tomó aire profundamente, le besó las manos, le sonrió y comenzó.

—Poco antes de mi nacimiento el profesor Dumbledore se reunió con la profesora Trelawney para evaluar si ella debía impartir clases de Adivinación en Hogwarts. Cuando estaba a punto de dar por concluida la reunión con una negativa sutil ella… Ella formuló la primera de sus dos profecías reales hasta ahora, la que contenía la esfera que fue destruida en el Departamento de Misterios hace más de un año cuando estuvimos allí.

Ginny lo miraba fijamente, atenta, transmitiéndole seguridad con sus gestos de asentimiento para que continuase. Le sorprendía que él supiese aquello. También le preocupaba que se hubiese decidido a contarle algo que evidentemente era difícil para él, pero comprendía que debía mantenerse serena.

—Ese día del Ministerio, cuando el profesor Dumbledore regresó a Hogwarts, yo estaba encerrado en su despacho esperándolo después que él me enviase con un trasladador. Yo me sentía terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido con Sirius. Deje fluir todo mi dolor y mi sentimiento de culpa destruyendo muchas de sus cosas, discutiendo con él para que me dejase salir, pero él no lo hizo. Habló conmigo lleno de paciencia sobre lo ocurrido, decidido a revelarme la profecía que ahora sólo él conocía por ser él quien la había escuchado.

»Luego de las vacaciones él me indicó que no se la dijese a nadie por mi propia seguridad, pero me sugirió que se la contase a Hermione y a Ron. Así lo hice. Ahora he decidido contártela a ti, mi amor.

_El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere... y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conocerá... y uno de ellos deberá morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... el único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera…_

Ginny lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, su respiración era agitada.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—No Ginny, no. Eso fue lo que Voldemort pensó. Verás, aquél día había allí un mortífago, Severus Snape, que escuchó tras la puerta sólo la primera parte de la profecía, donde dice que nacería alguien a finales del mes de julio que podría derrotarlo de quienes le habían desafiado tres veces. Él fue hasta su amo y se la contó. Por eso Voldemort intentó matarme siendo un bebé, creyendo que con eso evitaría esa posibilidad.

Ginny frunció el ceño. Aquél asesino había puesto en la mira a los padres de su novio y a él. ¿Por qué el director le había permitido después de aquello estar en Hogwarts?

—Existían dos niños que cumplían con esas características, pero él me escogió a mí. Al no conocerla completa me atacó y me marcó —dijo señalando su cicatriz— como su igual, transfiriéndome parte de sus poderes, dando cumplimiento sin saberlo a la segunda parte de aquella profecía.

»Pero eso no significa que tenga que cumplirse. En la vida todo lo que ocurre depende fuertemente de nuestras decisiones. El destino es sólo un factor que influye en lo que puede o no suceder. Eso fue lo que me hizo entender el profesor Dumbledore en aquellas clases especiales para las que me citaba durante este año. ¿Recuerdas?

Ginny asintió, ella le había entregado una de las notas. Lo había visto luego desaparecer de la Sala Común, así como a su hermano y su amiga esperarlo ansiosos allí.

—El profesor también me explicó en esas reuniones otras cosas. Él estaba averiguando el porqué Voldemort no había muerto cuando la maldición asesina que me envió rebotó contra él… ¿Recuerdas el diario de Tom Riddle que destruí en tu primer año? —Nuevo asentimiento de Ginny—. Era uno de los seis objetos de los que les hablé el otro día. Lo que hizo Voldemort se llaman horcruxes. Mediante un asesinato él deja parte de su alma en un objeto o en un animal.

Ginny abrió de nuevo desmesuradamente sus ojos.

—Sí mi amor, el Tom Riddle joven que conociste a través del diario era una parte de su alma... Yo destruí el primero sin saber lo que era… Por eso hay que destruirlos para poder matarlo, porque su alma está dividida en varias partes. Hasta donde el profesor Dumbledore logró averiguar él es el único que lo ha hecho. Antes sólo se sabía de casos en que se hubiese dividido en una sola ocasión.

Ginny palideció, ahora entendía lo que ella vivió cuando entró al colegio.

—El profesor Dumbledore basándose en sus investigaciones dedujo que él lo había hecho en seis oportunidades, quedando una séptima parte en su cuerpo que fue la que deambuló por Albania desde que me atacó cuando tenía un año hasta que recuperó su cuerpo usando mi sangre cuando yo tenía catorce años, en el cementerio, después del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Ginny lo miró con tristeza. Él ya le había contado lo ocurrido aquella noche terrible, pero ahora su preocupación era mayor.

—El otro que ya está destruido era un anillo que perteneció a Slytherin y había estado en la familia de Voldemort. Ese lo consiguió y destruyó el profesor Dumbledore, por eso cuando comenzamos las clases hace un año él tenía la mano quemada.

»Durante nuestras reuniones él me mostró lo que había logrado averiguar sobre Tom Riddle, sus orígenes, hijo de un padre muggle y una madre bruja que durante años fue maltratada por el abuelo de Voldemort creyéndola una squib. Ella murió poco después de dar a luz. El niño Tom Riddle fue criado en un orfanato, pero en su caso él era quien aterrorizaba a los otros niños e inclusive atemorizaba a la mujer que regentaba el lugar.

Los dos miraron con tristeza en dirección a Angela.

—Fue él quien soltó el basilisco la primera vez mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts. Luego dejó en su diario no sólo una forma de liberar esa criatura sino parte de su alma, asesinó a su padre y abuelos muggles, trabajó un tiempo en Borgin & Burkes y allí entró en contacto con una vieja bruja adinerada que tenía dos objetos de valor por los cuales él demostró mucho interés, un medallón que había pertenecido a su familia como descendientes de Slytherin y una copa que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff. El profesor Dumbledore y yo fuimos la noche del ataque al colegio a buscar el medallón.

Harry tomó aire. No se había querido detener para no flaquear, pero hablar de aquella noche aún era muy duro para él. Miró a Ginny, vio miedo en sus ojos, pero también decisión y amor. Consiguió allí la fortaleza que necesitaba para seguir.

—Esa noche logramos superar las protecciones de Voldemort y llegar al objeto. Lamentablemente el profesor Dumbledore se debilitó mucho para obtenerlo y después que él falleció me di cuenta que era falso, alguien se nos había adelantado sustituyendo el horcrux por un medallón falso, en el que dejó una nota adentro. Desde que llegamos aquí lo tengo oculto en la "Sección Prohibida".

Ginny abrió sus ojos sorprendida por lo último.

—Hemos logrado averiguar, como ya les contamos, que Voldemort no se hizo de nuevo con él. Nuestro misterioso R.A.B. de la nota era Régulus Arcturus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius, que había obtenido el horcrux dejando el falso con una nota para el que era su amo antes de desertar. Lo dejó en Grimmauld, Kreacher lo rescató de nuestra limpieza, luego Mundungus lo robó de la mansión. Angela nos llevó de una manera un poco especial con él. Logramos averiguar no sólo el paradero actual del medallón verdadero sino también es posible que sepamos el de la copa.

Se detuvo una vez más. Miró a su novia. Sabía que se asustaría con lo siguiente, pero él había decidido decirle toda la verdad.

—El profesor Dumbledore dedujo también que Nagini, la serpiente mascota de Voldemort, podría ser otro horcrux. Ese sería el último a destruir por su cercanía con ese asesino. Pero antes debo averiguar cuál es el otro y destruirlo.

Ginny palideció y asintió mostrando su valor Gryffindor.

—Comprende algo, Ginny. No se trata de las profecías, ni de la de Trelawney ni de la Dunedain, esas no importan. Por eso ni Angela ni yo hemos hecho nada por averiguar completa la segunda profecía. Lo que importa es destruir los horcruxes para que una vez más él sea mortal y pueda ser detenido. Es un asesino que no se detiene ante nada, que cree en la primera parte de las profecías de la que se enteró. Por eso ha intentado y seguirá intentando matarme.

Ginny se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

—Yo no le doy esa importancia a la profecía porque, como me hizo ver el profesor Dumbledore, lo que me motiva a enfrentarme a él es saber que mató a mis padres, indirectamente a mi padrino y las madres de Angela y Jessica, así como a muchas otras personas. Quiero enfrentarlo y detenerlo por eso. No se trata de venganza, simplemente no me puedo quedar quieto sabiendo que es un asesino que está suelto.

Ginny asintió.

—Angela, Hermione, Ron y yo lo hemos hablado. Ellos me acompañarán a destruir los horcruxes.

Ginny intentó hablar pero Harry volvió a poner su mano en su boca con suavidad.

—Pero necesito que tú no vengas. Necesito que me esperes. Necesito saber que tengo que regresar de cada una de esas misiones para estar contigo. Necesito que seas mi refugio, mi paz, mi luz, mi tranquilidad… Por favor, si te lo he dicho es porque no soporto seguir teniendo secretos contigo. Te amo. Ya hemos visto que el amor es el poder más grande.

»Cuando el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que ése era el poder que yo tenía y Voldemort no conocía, que yo podía amar, no lo entendí. Ahora sí. Por eso te necesito conmigo, pero a salvo. Por lo menos hasta haberlos destruido todos para poder entonces detenerlo. Por favor. Tu amor es mi poder.

De los ojos castaños de la pelirroja brotaron las lágrimas sin control. Asintió, tomó la cara de Harry con sus manos con suavidad y lo besó, entregándole en ese beso su amor, su corazón, su espíritu, su aceptación. Luego se abrazó a él.

Permanecieron unos minutos expresándose su amor incondicional mediante besos y suaves caricias. Se separaron, se miraron, cada uno secó con suavidad las lágrimas del otro, asintieron y se levantaron para ir a buscar a los otros. Antes pasaron por la cama de Angela y cada uno le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la enfermería de la Casa Flotante unidos. Consiguieron a Hermione y a Ron abrazados con el ceño fruncido, rodeados por los adultos que los asediaban a preguntas sobre sus entrenamientos allí y la misión que Dumbledore le había dejado a Harry.

—Señores —los llamó Harry con voz clara y firme. Todos voltearon a mirarlo—. Creo que es prioridad averiguar cuál es el don que ha empezado a surgir en mí y que lo empiece a controlar. Todo lo demás tendrá que esperar a que llegue su momento.

—Harry, ¿estás diciendo…? —comenzó a preguntar la castaña.

—Hermione, es evidente que nada puede permanecer oculto indefinidamente. Pero todo se sabrá cuando llegue el momento, no antes. Y mientras lo podamos evitar algunas cosas no se sabrán.

—Sólo queremos ayudarlos, Harry. —le indicó Remus mirándolo inquieto.

—Lo sé, tío. Pero como ya he dicho todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Por ahora deberemos atender lo urgente, que yo maneje mi don y la forma de ayudar a Angela. Como ya le dije a la profesora McGonagall para la misión que me dejó el profesor Dumbledore ya hemos formulado un plan de acción —Cuando vio que Aragorn lo iba a interrumpir levantó una mano pidiéndole con el gesto que lo dejase terminar—. Pero al igual que con lo ocurrido con el ataque al tren, en el momento en que el E.D.H. considere que necesita el apoyo de La Orden del Fénix lo solicitará, aunque sabemos bien que no se dará la situación inversa.

Los adultos se miraron. No se habían esperado aquello. Comprendieron que no debían presionar justo en ese momento, después de lo que habían visto antes de salir de la habitación, más aún con el rostro de los dos chicos mostrando evidencias de haber llorado después que ellos salieron.

—Creo que lo mejor será que Ginny venga con la señora Arwen y conmigo, así estará más tranquila —continuó Harry con tono seguro—. Vamos a la habitación del segundo piso que usamos para los entrenamientos de Magia Antigua. Hermione, Ron, por favor quédense con Angela. Después que averigüemos cuál es el don nos reuniremos los cuatro de nuevo y decidiremos qué y cómo le diremos a los demás del E.D.H. además d…

—Harry, no creo que sea conveniente que los demás se enteren aún. —lo interrumpió Remus preocupado.

—Lo siento tío, pero una de las primeras normas que impusimos en el E.D.H. es que entre nosotros no hay secretos a excepción de dos… situaciones muy particulares mías de las que el profesor Dumbledore me prohibió hablar. Entendemos el porqué Angela la ha quebrantado en cuanto a su pasado y lo hemos respetado en la medida de lo posible hasta tanto ella se sintiese cómoda para hablar, pero hacemos todo lo posible por respetar esa norma. Si la vamos a quebrantar será sólo una decisión de nosotros cuatro, y porque veamos que será en beneficio de los miembros del grupo —Harry levantó la mano de nuevo para evitar que su tío lo interrumpiese—. Por lo cual agradeceremos oír sus puntos de vista antes de tomar esa decisión.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron asintieron con decisión, todos reunidos alrededor de Harry.

Una vez más los siete adultos se asombraron de ver la unión de aquél grupo de jóvenes, así como de la decisión y liderazgo indiscutible de Harry. El niño que vivió se había convertido en un adulto, líder de un grupo organizado para detener a uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

—Yo iré con ustedes a la evaluación —afirmó Mithrandir rompiendo el silencio—. Podré ayudarlos para que la situación sea lo menos inquietante posible. Quiero evitar en lo posible que Angela se despierte por alguna agitación proveniente de la mezcla de los dones y los lazos. Aragorn vendrá con nosotros también por la duda que hay sobre el don que está surgiendo.

En este punto miró a los ojos a su antiguo alumno, transmitiéndole directo a su mente: _"Si no es el de Arwen, sino el otro, quiero que tú y tu esposa sean los primeros en saberlo con Harry y su novia para manejar esa otra situación. Si es el de Arwen hablaremos después"_.

—Eowyn y Faramir que se queden con Angela y la mantengan dormida. —les pidió Aragorn comprendiendo lo que el anciano quería.

—Mi amor, quédate tú con Angela mientras yo voy con Harry. —le pidió Remus a Nymph, a lo cual ella asintió.

Mithrandir miró interrogante a Aragorn, preocupado por lo que ocurriría si el don que estaba surgiendo en Harry no era el de Arwen. Al verlo asentir levemente en su dirección miró de nuevo a Remus analíticamente por un par de segundos antes de acceder con una cabezadita. Confiaba en el criterio de su pupilo.

—Cuando terminemos con la evaluación vendremos a ver cómo sigue ella y ponernos de acuerdo sobre cómo procederemos según el don —indicó el anciano. Todos asintieron—. Pero antes el joven Potter debe desayunar y también deberá recibir una pequeña transferencia de energía de Eowyn y Faramir —El anciano no permitió con un gesto de su mano que el chico protestase—. Aún estás débil. No es conveniente para ninguno de los dos que te agites.

—Por favor, Harry, hagamos como él dice. —le pidió la menuda pelirroja.

El pelinegro asintió. Después de comer y recibir la transferencia de energía guiaron a los adultos arriba.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de entrenamientos Remus, Mithrandir, Aragorn y Arwen se asombraron al verla. En una pared había una estantería con recipientes conteniendo lo que, sin duda, era la poción que usaban para restablecerse cuando se hacía grandes esfuerzos con Magia Antigua. Allí habían varios recipientes vacíos, así como también muchos libros tanto de Magia Antigua como de la que actualmente se usaba en el mundo de la magia. Todo era protegido por un cristal, evidentemente de una aleación especial. Cerca de las otras tres paredes habían sillas y cojines distribuidos, la mayoría de los cuales mostraban evidencias de haber recibido varias maldiciones, al igual que las paredes.

Harry al ver como miraban todo aquello miró a Ginny y se encogió de hombros, a lo cual ella se rió.

—Lamentamos el desorden pero nuestra entrenadora como ya les dijimos es… bastante exigente. Dotty nos ayudaba a limpiar y organizar para que no luciese tan… bueno, como lo están viendo. Luego ella se fue a La Madriguera a ayudar con lo de la boda de Bill y nosotros nos descuidamos un poco con lo de arreglarlo. —dicho lo cual se encogió de nuevo de hombros.

Ginny empezó de nuevo a reírse.

—Por lo que veo Ron no mentía cuando decía que los "masacraba". —comentó Arwen sonriendo. La ocurrencia de Harry le pareció graciosa y entendió perfectamente que había hecho aquello para destensar el ambiente.

Mithrandir, Remus y Aragorn se miraron con las cejas enarcadas. Definitivamente aquellos chicos eran una caja de sorpresas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Harry intrigado.

—Ginny, ve con Aragorn y Remus hacia… bueno esas sillas aún parecen estar aceptablemente bien —dijo Arwen divertida—. Tú párate aquí al centro de la sala. Pondré algunos de los cojines sobrevivientes detrás de ti. _Accio cojines_. No me mires así, es sólo una precaución.

La pelirroja de ojos como esmeraldas miraba a Harry con picardía mientras su esposo y su amigo se desplazaban a las sillas que ella había indicado.

—_¡__Accio varita!_

Intentó desarmar a Harry tomándolo por sorpresa, pero él instintivamente lo evitó con un escudo convocado en silencio y un rápido movimiento tomando su varita y reteniéndola, ante lo cual los cuatro adultos se sorprendieron.

—¡Increíble! Eres muy rápido. Lo había visto en la batalla pero creí que estando desprevenido no sería así —comentó Arwen con una mezcla de sorpresa y aprobación—. Definitivamente Angela no exageró cuando dijo que ya estaban cerca de culminar el quinto nivel del básico. Por favor entrégale tu varita a tu novia y relájate, lo que haremos será parecido a la Legilimancia pero tú no te defenderás con Occlumancia.

Harry enarcó las cejas. Aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

—Dije parecido, no igual. No voy a meterme con tus recuerdos o sensaciones, no directamente. Lo que voy a hacer es rodearte con energía cargada con mi esencia y por lo tanto mi don. Se formará una especie de burbuja alrededor tuyo. En el caso de tú tener mi don tú energía reconocerá la mía y… formarás una burbuja alrededor mío. De esa manera empezará una especie de intercambio de energía y sensaciones y… No sé cómo explicártelo.

—¿Y por qué usted si va a tener su varita? — preguntó Harry desconfiado. Él sabía hacer muchos hechizos sin la varita, pero Angela les había enseñado y demostrado que en caso de un hechizo desconocido la varita era la mejor manera de canalizar una protección efectiva sin agotarse.

Arwen sonrió. Definitivamente Angela les había enseñado bien.

—Tienes razón. Yo tampoco tendré la mía.

Aragorn se incorporó de golpe de la silla en que se había sentado por la indicación de su esposa.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó asustado.

—Toma mi amor —le pidió Arwen con una sonrisa—. Cuídamela mucho.

—Pero Arwen. —protestó Aragorn preocupado. Aquellos chicos habían demostrado que estaban muy bien entrenados. Si él intentaba defenderse podría lastimarla.

—No te preocupes, confía en mí. —le pidió, le dio un suave beso y regresó al centro de la sala, frente a Harry.

Remus los miraba intrigado.

Ginny al ver aquello se acercó a Harry que le entregó su varita sonriente. Cuando ella la tenía en su poder se giró. Ya se iba a alejar, con picardía en la mirada esperando su reacción que no tardó nada, cuando él se quejó.

—¡Oye! ¿Y mi beso?

A lo que ella sonrió, se volteó y lo besó en la boca.

Al ver que no se despegaban Mithrandir, que simulaba estar mirando los títulos de los libros pero que no les había quitado el ojo de encima, carraspeó. Los dos se despegaron sonrojados y sonrientes.

Arwen sonrió pero Aragorn seguía con el ceño fruncido. Aquello inquietó a Remus que lo miraba preguntándole silenciosamente.

—Muy bien, comencemos. Pero antes… Verás Harry, la preocupación de Aragorn se debe a que se podría llegar a dar el caso que intentaras atacarme en defensa propia.

Harry enarcó las cejas.

Remus y Ginny se sobresaltaron, siendo retenidos por las manos de Aragorn.

—No porque yo te esté atacando, pero has tenido al igual que Angela una vida difícil. Mi don es percibir lo que otros perciben y la energía que emanan, pero primordialmente tus propias sensaciones. Por eso te dije que sería parecido a la Legilimancia, porque brotarán inicialmente tus propias sensaciones, las que has tenido a lo largo de tu vida, tanto las agradables como las que no lo son. Tal vez las acompañen algunos recuerdos.

—¿Qué pasó cuando evaluó a Angela? —preguntó Harry preocupado, con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo hizo, lo hice yo —intervino Mithrandir—. Aunque no tengo los dos dones mezclados en uno tengo cada uno de ellos y el especial al que le teme Angela. A través del don que compartimos evalué todos sus dones y… Digamos que los dos guardamos reposo una semana luego de esa evaluación. Fue un poco… complicado explicarles luego nuestra ausencia a los demás.

—Entonces fue eso. —casi gritó Aragorn poniéndose bruscamente de pie, siendo ahora retenido él por Remus y Ginny.

—Sí, Aragorn —le respondió el anciano mirándolo—. Pero como ya te he dicho no podía explicarles nada en ese entonces.

Arwen agachó la cabeza, lo recordaba bien. Seis meses después de haber llegado Angela y Jessica con ellos los dos se habían desaparecido una semana entera, sin avisar antes, y llegaron dando una explicación muy difusa sobre un viaje imprevisto. Ella y Eowyn habían estado al pendiente de Jessica y los gemelitos mientras Aragorn y Faramir los habían estado buscando.

Remus soltó a Aragorn al verlo asentir con expresión de frustrada resignación y se sentó denegando suavemente. Miraba a Harry pensativo. Se sentía imposibilitado de ayudarlo.

—¿Qué hago para evitarlo? —preguntó Harry, rompiendo el silencio después de varios minutos en que todos se habían quedado paralizados, tristes y pensativos—. Yo no quiero lastimarla.

Arwen reaccionó. Se quedó mirando aquellos ojos esmeraldas, iguales a los de Lily Evans, a los suyos. Sonrió.

—Ten presente en tu mente todo el tiempo que no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Mantente relajado y cuando sientas que no logras mantenerte sereno… piensa en tu novia y en tu mamá, eso funcionará. De todos modos si te llegó a sentir inquieto yo me detendré y Mithrandir nos ayudará.

Harry asintió.

—Dame unos minutos. Me relajaré como me enseñó Angela para la Occlumancia. Supongo que eso también ayudará. Abriré los ojos cuando esté listo.

Arwen asintió sonriente.

—Sí, es buena idea. Yo también lo haré.

Aragorn y Ginny volvieron a sentarse. Mithrandir se les acercó, acarició la cabeza de la menuda pelirroja y se sentó a su lado, en la silla que había quedado vacía entre Remus y Aragorn al este sentarse al otro lado de Ginny con ánimo de cuidar de ella.

Arwen y Harry se pararon el uno frente al otro. Cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, quince minutos después los dos abrían los ojos simultáneamente. Aquello hizo sonreír al anciano. Se estaban compenetrando aún antes de empezar. Eso era una muy buena señal.

De una Arwen inmóvil empezó a fluir una nube de varios colores muy vivos, llena de chispas brillantes, que rodeó a Harry formando una especie de burbuja alrededor de él, haciéndolo flotar levemente, envolviéndolo completamente. Transcurrieron veinte largos minutos sin que se produjese la respuesta esperada de Harry. Arwen sin embargo seguía mirándolo tranquila, esperando. Mithrandir y Aragorn se habían tensado. Empezaban a sospechar que no era aquél sino el otro don.

Ginny se dio cuenta de la tensión en quienes estaban sentados a sus lados. Aquello le dio mala espina. Recordó entonces lo que le dijo Harry antes de ir allí: "Tu amor es mi poder". Miró hacia su novio y se concentró en cuanto lo amaba, mientras tomaba con sus manos las de Aragorn y Mithrandir y les transmitía serenidad. Sentía la voz de Angela a su lado susurrándole qué hacer.

Mithrandir y Aragorn se sobresaltaron al sentir las manos de la pelirroja en las de ellos y se sorprendieron al sentir como ella les transmitía energía, calmándolos. Los dos se giraron a mirarla sin ningún disimulo, pero ella no los veía, estaba concentrada en su novio. La vieron sonreír. Al regresar su mirada hacia Arwen y Harry vieron como de él estaba surgiendo una nube muy similar a la anterior, envolviéndola ahora a ella.

Aquello los sorprendió doblemente. No sólo se había tardado mucho sino que la nube tenía unos colores muy bonitos, lo que era inesperado conociendo la vida que había tenido que vivir el joven. Remus miraba aquello sonriendo. Dejó escapar el aire que había retenido al sentir la tensión en el anciano a su lado. Arwen y Harry flotaban ahora envueltos en aquellas burbujas, mirándose sonrientes.

Transcurridos cerca de cinco minutos la expresión de Harry cambió por una asustada. Estaba sintiendo todas las sensaciones del día en que Dudley y su pandilla lo perseguían en la escuela y él terminó subido al techo. La burbuja de Harry empezó a girar alrededor del muchacho al igual que la de Arwen. Ella empezó a sentir todas las sensaciones del joven con igual intensidad que él.

Mithrandir iba a levantarse cuando sintió a la pelirroja repetir la transmisión de energía, apretando las manos de sus acompañantes. Al sentirlo el anciano tomó la de Remus, que había estado a punto de incorporarse también. De los cuatro fluyó hacia las burbujas una tenue luz violeta. La agitación cesó. Arwen y Harry fueron depositados suavemente en el piso y las burbujas desaparecieron.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Aragorn sin poder contenerse, mirando sorprendido a la joven pelirroja.

Ella les soltó las manos a sus acompañantes, sonrió, se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia su novio.

Arwen y Harry también estaban sorprendidos. Ellos habían percibido la energía proveniente de sus acompañantes, pero lo que los tenía con los ojos muy abiertos era la pregunta de Aragorn a Ginny. Los dos habían pensado que aquello lo había hecho Mithrandir.

Harry se vio abrazado y besado por su novia. Demoró casi dos minutos en corresponderle mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Cuando se separaron ella le miraba dulcemente.

—Sólo recordé lo último que me dijiste antes de salir de la enfermería y me concentré en nosotros. —le dijo la menuda pelirroja dándole otro suave beso en seguida.

—Eres el mejor de mis dones y el más maravilloso poder que la vida ha podido regalarme. —le respondió el chico de ojos verdes sonriente.

—Y tú eres el mío, hermosa. —dijo Aragorn abrazando a su esposa, sonrió y la besó en la boca.

—Eso ha sido muy poco original. —le respondió ella aparentando seriedad.

Aragorn enarcó las cejas, a lo que ella sonrió con picardía.

—Tendrás que compensarme. —añadió Arwen, a lo cual él le sonrió.

Remus miraba sorprendido y sonriente a Ginny y a Harry. Aquellos dos chicos se amaban en verdad mucho. Lo primero que les había explicado Aragorn a Nymph y a él, cuando les habló de la Magia Antigua, es que se basaba en el amor. Mientras mayor fuese éste con mayor facilidad fluían la energía y la magia.

Mithrandir, sonriente, se mantuvo en silencio por diez minutos mientras las dos parejas se besaban, luego carraspeó.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa. Se ven muy bien los cuatro —Ante lo cual los dos más jóvenes se apartaron sonrojados, mientras los dos adultos se separaron con picardía en la mirada esforzándose en contener la risa—, pero allá abajo los demás deben estar al borde de un ataque de tensión nerviosa por la espera.

—Sí. Será mejor bajar a informarles cuál es tu don, Harry, y que hablemos lo que está pendiente. —dijo Remus con la voz seria pero un inconfundible brillo de alegría en la mirada.

Al llegar a la enfermería Mithrandir llamó por señas a todos para que saliesen al pasillo.

—Tenemos una buena noticia que darles y… yo tengo que contarles algo. El verdadero motivo de la preocupación de Angela. —dijo el anciano decidido.

Aragorn lo miró interrogante.

—La buena noticia es que el don del joven Potter es el mezclado de Arwen y que en él fluye muy bien. Además que esta linda jovencita —continuó señalando a Ginny que se sonrojó de inmediato— ha demostrado ser una cajita de sorpresas que puede ayudarlo a controlar rápidamente su don. Esa era la buena noticia. Ahora, siendo todos tan unidos y su preocupación y cariño por Angela sinceros, además de otras razones que les debo explicar, creo que es mejor que sepan que la verdadera razón de la preocupación de ella en lo referente al don del joven Potter es que existía la posibilidad que fuese el nuestro, el que ella y yo compartimos.

Todos se quedaron petrificados menos Aragorn, que lo miraba inquisitivo.

—Si antes Aragorn les dijo que la duda se refería al suyo fue para no preocuparlos antes de tener la certeza de cuál era el que estaba surgiendo en el joven Potter. Aragorn vivió la preocupación en Angelica aunque sin saber nunca de que se trataba el don en ella. Aún siendo Angelica su hermana ella jamás se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Jennifer, su gemela. Su hermano descubrió su existencia intentando protegerla y luego respetó su silencio.

Todos miraron a Aragorn interrogantes mientras él miraba al anciano con el ceño fruncido. En sus ojos se veía melancolía, tristeza y angustia.

—Despertaré a Angela cuando el joven Potter maneje lo básico de su don. Ella no sólo recordará todo, sino que al ya no existir el bloqueo estoy empezando a percibir que su don está fluyendo de una forma… especial alrededor de ustedes y muy posiblemente también lo estará haciendo con los otros miembros de su grupo —dijo señalando a los más jóvenes—. Es por eso que creo prudente que al menos ustedes que están aquí se enteren de qué se trata. Luego, si comprobamos que también está actuando sobre los otros jóvenes, será inevitable decirles la verdad también a ellos.

Aquello los desconcertó a todos. Ninguno se esperaba aquello. Quedaron paralizados y en silencio durante casi diez minutos. Una vez más Harry sorprendió a todos los adultos al ser el primero en reaccionar.

—Vamos hacia la cocina. Allí podremos hablar con tranquilidad frente a una taza de té o chocolate, como cada quien prefiera. Si algo llegase a alterar a Angela nos enteraríamos por los lazos y estaremos justo aquí, al final del pasillo.

Ginny y él encabezaron la marcha hacia la cocina. Una vez allí ella soltó la mano de su novio, y con la ayuda de Hermione empezó a preparar chocolate y té.

Todos se sentaron silenciosos alrededor de la mesa, la cual era redonda por ocurrencia de Angelica.

Mithrandir se sentó al lado de Harry. Estaba gratamente sorprendido del joven. Ahora comprendía porqué su amigo Albus Dumbledore hablaba siempre con una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo cuando se refería a él.

El chocolate y el té estuvieron listos en menos de diez minutos. Hermione y Ginny los sirvieron en cuatro grandes jarras en el centro de la mesa, pusieron frente a cada quien una taza y se sentaron en los puestos que sus novios habían dejado vacíos para ellas. Harry fue el primero en servir chocolate en la taza de su novia y luego en la suya. Todos le imitaron, algunos con té y otros con chocolate.

Mithrandir tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

—Por favor, les voy a pedir que no me interrumpan bajo ninguna circunstancia, no hasta que yo se los indique. Esto es… complicado.

Todos asintieron en silencio.

—El don que Angela y yo compartimos es muy especial. Se parece al de Arwen y el joven Potter no sólo inicialmente, cuando aparece, sino durante todas sus facetas. También tiene algo de los de Eowyn, Aragorn y Faramir, pero es distinto. También es mucho más amplio y complejo que estos —dudó un momento como seguir—. Este don permite a quien lo posee percibir la energía de otros seres vivos en todas sus formas y facetas, intensifica todos los dones y sensaciones en quien lo porta pero… También permite el interferir en la energía en cualquier criatura viviente en todas sus formas, sin importar las distancias, estando ligado esto a las emociones del portador del don, afectándolo.

Todos los que lo acompañaban en la mesa retuvieron el aliento.

—Es esa la razón por la cual tanto Angelica como Angela se han sentido asustadas de tenerlo. Si no se controla bien puede llegar a provocar alteraciones en la energía tanto propia como de aquellos quienes nos rodean en un determinado momento… Fue mediante este don que actuamos Galadriel, Elrond y yo en la defensa del tren, a distancia, inicialmente a través de Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir, aunque luego se les unieron la señorita Tonks, el señor Lupin y los miembros del E.D.H. Por eso me he visto tan débil después de aquello, no pudiendo ayudar mucho durante su recuperación. La energía del portador se ve afectada cuando se emplea intensamente… e incluso… Se puede llegar a morir si se liberase toda la energía propia entregándola libremente a quienes uno desee.

El oír esto asustó mucho a todos conociendo a Angela, palideciendo.

—Todo lo que existe está hecho de energía de una u otra manera. Desde la comida que comemos hasta nuestros pensamientos. La forma en que interactuamos continuamente los seres vivos se basan en muchas cosas, pero hay dos sentimientos que en los seres humanos son la base de todos los demás. En ellos radican nuestras fortalezas y nuestras debilidades. El amor fuente de la creación y el miedo que es la base del odio y del dolor. Si se manipula la energía se puede no sólo conocer pensamientos, sentimientos, absorber enfermedades, transferir energía y magia, conectarse con los animales o manejar escudos y barreras, se puede también manipularlos e inclusive hacer aflorar los pensamientos y sentimientos más ocultos.

Todos miraban atentamente al anciano, intentando comprender y asimilar todo lo que les explicaba.

—Este don, que en la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos no es peligroso debido a nuestro aislamiento afectivo, aquí en este mundo sí lo es. Por eso Angelica se asustó tanto el día que recibió la carta de Hogwarts.

El anciano al decir aquello miró directamente a Aragorn, que cerró sus ojos comprendiendo lo que había sentido su hermana menor aquél día. Arwen le apretó con suavidad el brazo transmitiéndole un poco de energía para tranquilizarlo. Ahora comprendía a su esposo. Eowyn recordó la huida de su hermana seguida de su hermano y como había vuelto de la mano de aquél anciano luego. En ese momento entendió lo que había podido ocurrir ese día.

—Yo le había estado enseñando desde muy pequeña a entenderlo, ponerle barreras y manejarlo, pero se asustó pensando que pudiese herir a otros al alterarse. Puse entonces en ella un bloqueo muy similar al que ella puso después sobre Angela, para que pudiese venir a Hogwarts tranquila. Ella iba todas las vacaciones a trabajar conmigo en su don. A medida que ella me contaba sus experiencias y vimos como iba madurando su manejo y su temperamento fuimos modificando el bloqueo. De esas reuniones surgió la necesidad de yo conocer a Lily Evans, pues la propia Angelica me había contado como su sola presencia parecía ayudarla a mantenerse serena y controlarlo.

Harry enarcó las cejas, conectando lo que estaba escuchando con lo que el anciano había dicho antes en el almuerzo fallido en que por primera vez les había empezado a explicar algo de aquél don de su amiga. Empezaba a encajar el porqué su mamá había ido allí con Angelica.

—Cuando se graduó fue a verme. La primera guerra había comenzado. Los Dunedains creíamos en general que la profecía hablaba de las gemelas, pero sólo yo conocía el don de Angelica. Ellas no habían completado el entrenamiento Dunedain. Sólo habían llegado al punto en el que ahora está Jessica, por lo que me ha dicho Angela, pero estaban decididas a intervenir.

—¿Ellas no estaban totalmente entrenadas? —preguntó Remus inquieto, empezando a comprender porque sus cuatro amigos habían estado tan pendientes como les había sido posible de Jennifer y Angelica luego de la graduación.

—No. Fue a raíz de esa decisión de las gemelas de venir a ayudar a detener a Voldemort que se desató un conflicto con Luthien. Ella no quería que viniesen. A Albus le había costado mucho convencerla para que las dejase estudiar en Hogwarts. Ella pensaba que ninguno de sus hijos debía atravesar el sello y venir.

Aragorn y Eowyn asintieron.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué vinieron si no estaban preparadas para enfrentar a Voldemort? —se atrevió a preguntar Hermione—. ¿Fue por la profecía?

—En parte —le respondió el anciano con gesto tranquilo, pues podía percibir lo nerviosa que estaba por intervenir en presencia de un profesor—. Pero ellas estaban además enamoradas de los jóvenes Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. El control del don por Angelica era muy bueno. Me había superado pues lo manejaba en un mundo difícil. Terminamos de eliminar el último residuo del bloqueo que yo le había puesto siete años antes. Las gemelas decidieron regresar con sus parejas y pelear en contra de la decisión de Luthien.

—¿Por qué no vinieron ustedes con ellas? —preguntó Harry mirando a los cuatro Dunedains.

—Porque yo estaba ya en entrenamiento de la etapa avanzada y ellos iban a iniciarlo —le respondió Aragorn señalando a su esposa, su hermana y su cuñado—. El señor Mithrandir nos pidió que lo terminásemos para que nuestra ayuda fuese eficaz al venir. Antes de ellos tres empezar con el segundo nivel y yo con el tercero vinimos, pero nuestra misión era investigar lo que el desertor le había transmitido a Voldemort. Cuando lo conseguimos fuimos con papá Albus y nuestras hermanas a hablar con él. No había participado hasta ahora en la guerra, tampoco sabía lo que su alumno estaba haciendo. Al enterarnos que Tom Riddle lo había asesinado regresamos a terminar nuestro entrenamiento. Mientras lo hacíamos ellas… —No pudo continuar y todos comprendieron la tristeza en su voz y mirada.

—Tú ya habías nacido, Harry —continuó Faramir—. Nos despedimos de ellas esperando volver en sólo un año de los que transcurrían aquí. La señora Luthien jamás nos dijo que las gemelas estaban aquí vivas y embarazadas cuando volvimos. Nos dijo que habían muerto.

—Fue por eso que Angelica no le quiso dejar las niñas —siguió el anciano—. Para que no las separase de sus padres como lo había hecho ya con los tíos, queriendo mantenerlas con ella sin contacto con los magos. También porque sabía que el hijo de Lily Evans corría peligro. Ella estaba grave pero, si llegaba a ocurrir algo que pusiese en peligro la vida del niño podría ayudarlo Angela con su don.

—¡Pero ella sólo era una bebe! —exclamó Harry impresionado.

—Estaban también las secuelas del ataque en su hija, que la hacían sufrir el dolor de las heridas o golpes sin que nada la calmase. Por esas dos razones Angelica despertó en ella el don que, aunque no la alivia totalmente, le ayuda a atenuar el dolor. Le puso un fuerte bloqueo para que no surgiese a menos que Harry o ella estuviesen en peligro de muerte antes de que yo entrase en contacto con su hija.

Harry frunció el ceño al oírlo. Eso explicaba el dolor parcialmente atenuado en el pecho de la chica después del ataque a Privet… pero también la forma en que Angela había estado al pendiente de él desde su llegada a Hogwarts. _"Esa decisión de la señora Angelica con Voldemort persiguiéndome… ¿Qué dirá realmente la carta que le dejó a su hija? ¿Hasta dónde llegará Angela?"_, se preguntó preocupado.

—Eso fue lo que ocurrió aquél día. Lo que afloró en aquellos dos squibs fue el odio mutuo que se tenían y descargaban contra los pequeños. Se lo he explicado muchas veces a Angela, pero ella sigue sintiendo mucho miedo. Eso hizo que el bloqueo puesto por su mamá, que yo hubiese podido quitar o modificar con facilidad, se volviese impenetrable. Por eso se vio destruido por lo ocurrido, al verse obligada a enfrentar el recuerdo de esa situación.

Arwen y Eowyn se miraron apenadas. Ahora comprendían lo ocurrido en Grimmauld. Ellas no sabían que se iba a desatar aquello cuando hicieron la propuesta para ver los recuerdos. Aragorn y Faramir les apretaron levemente las manos en señal de apoyo.

—Durante las situaciones de peligro en que se vio envuelto el joven Potter no surgió debido al sello, el que Jessica y ella habían puesto en la casa de las gemelas, no totalmente. Aunque ella y yo estábamos casi seguros contribuyó a que ella lo acompañase al cementerio fuera de los límites del colegio, cuando Voldemort retomó su cuerpo. Logrando transferirle algo de energía que le ayudó, joven Potter.

Harry, Hermione y Ron asintieron, comprendiendo algo que ella les había contado, mientras los demás los miraban intrigados.

—Desde entonces puso todo su empeño en buscar usar su don para romper el sello. Por eso me vi obligado a establecer el Pacto Dunedain. No quería que ella desbordase su don hacia el joven Potter y sus otros protegidos, sintiéndose presionada por las circunstancias, cuando un año después ocurrió lo del Ministerio. Le hice ver que podía ayudarlo entrenándose. Darle cumplimiento a la Profecía Dunedain de otra manera. Fue la única forma en que accedió a esperar, entrenándose mientras rompía el sello.

Todos tragaron saliva, muy pálidos. Ahora comprendían porqué el anciano había hecho algo tan difícil para Angela.

—Cuando ocurrió el ataque a Privet Drive quien estaba siendo atacado por la maldición asesina era el señor Lupin. Angela le tomó mucho afecto, tanto en el año en que enseñó en Hogwarts, como por lo vivido durante el mes que compartieron en Grimmauld. Ella veía por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz a Jessica, con la fuerte posibilidad de una familia. Eso fue lo que la impulsó a interponerse para evitar que lo asesinasen.

Remus recordó abatido lo dicho por la chica cuando recuperó el sentido, después de estar grave. Ahora que se había enterado de la infancia de los cuatro chicos lo entendía aún más. Todos los otros ocupantes de la mesa lo miraron comprensivos.

—Aquella acción desesperada se unió a lo sucedido cuando practicando Occlumancia ella con el joven Potter revivieron lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios. Generó la base del primer lazo y también desbordó de nuevo el bloqueo. Eso, sumado a la fuerte magia que habita en el joven Potter, fue lo que generó la desaparición del escudo y los mortífagos. Lamentablemente no pudo contener la maldición que llevaba mucha energía de odio de esa mortífaga.

»Angela tiene los pulmones severamente dañados. Pero debido a lo particular de su don eso quedó conectado a su estado emocional de una manera más aguda de lo que ocurriría con cualquier muggle o mago con una enfermedad pulmonar similar, haciendo más intenso su problema. Mejora notablemente cuando está tranquila, pero se agrava cuando está deprimida o angustiada. Si su estado emocional es llevado a extremos podría llevarla a la muerte.

Todos bajaron las cabezas. Ahora comprendían porqué la chica sufría esas recaídas, siempre conectadas con sus estados de ánimo. Aragorn apretó con fuerza sus ojos, puños y mandíbula. Le había transferido una gran cantidad de magia y energía aquél día, logrando estabilizarla lo suficiente para que Remus y Harry la sacasen de peligro horas después, pero no pudo evitar que los pulmones de su sobrina quedasen tan mal. El anciano, comprendiendo el sentir de su alumno, le apretó suavemente el brazo transmitiéndole su apoyo. Aquello había sido inevitable. Tomó aire para seguir.

—Luego, en el ataque al joven Potter por medio de la cicatriz en La Madriguera, ella estaba agotada por los pupilos de la casa al igual que Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir lo estaban por los externos, la barrera y el ataque. Entonces se volcó a ayudarlo pero pidió que se uniesen la joven Granger y el joven Weasley por el fuerte lazo de amistad que los une, la joven Weasley con quien está unido por amor y el señor Lupin, lo más cercano a un padre para él. Ella pudo sentir como el bloqueo era superado una vez más cuando la situación era grave. Eso conformó el segundo lazo y frenó a Voldemort. Pero ella estaba débil y se vio afectada… Por segunda vez se sintió tentada de romper el bloqueo para transferirle todo su don y energía al joven Potter.

Todos palidecieron y empezaron a sentirse muy angustiados. Harry denegaba suavemente.

Ginny recordó la mirada del anciano el día del almuerzo, la idea que había cruzado por su mente. Por eso Angela le había pedido ayuda con aquella tarea. Si confirmaba que Harry era de alguna manera Dunedain sería más seguro transmitirle el don, pero necesitaría que alguien más lo supiese… ella, su novia. Empezó a temblar de miedo, sin poder contenerse. Sintió como su novio la abrazó por los hombros, con ternura.

—Se sentía enferma y tenía miedo de no poderlo ayudar a detener a Voldemort. Pero Faramir dijo que el peligro de otro ataque por medio de la cicatriz podía ser controlado con este nuevo lazo. Eso la tranquilizó un poco. Además, los sentimientos por el joven George Weasley, que estaban empezando a aflorar en ella con fuerza y se encontraba presente en aquél momento, jugaron un papel crucial para hacerla dudar. No lo hizo pero…

Todos se miraron preocupados. Tenían que buscar una manera de evitarlo, pero no era fácil. Estaban en guerra y el chico de ojos verdes era el blanco de ese asesino.

—El día del ataque al tren también surgió su don por encima del bloqueo. Eso logró contener en buena parte el ataque que Voldemort lanzó al joven Potter —dijo mirando ahora al chico—, que lo hubiese matado instantáneamente —Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al oírlo—. Pero ella en ese mismo instante estaba siendo herida de gravedad en el ataque a la criatura, protegiéndola también el don a ella en parte. Eso alteró de nuevo el bloqueo. Por eso ha estado aún más agitada que de costumbre.

Aragorn agachó la cabeza. En medio de la batalla él le había ordenado a Angela que ayudase en el ataque a aquella criatura, presionado al no poderla detener de otra manera, habiendo recibido esa orden de Mithrandir en su mente. Cuando la vio tan herida al despertar en la enfermería se había sentido morir.

El anciano al verlo recuperar el conocimiento y mirar a su sobrina con sus ojos aguamarinas llenos de culpa, tristeza y angustia, se había acercado y le explicó lo ocurrido con Harry inmediatamente después de haber destruido la criatura. Aquello era lo que había agravado a Angela, que estaba ya muy lastimada.

—Al revivir lo ocurrido en el orfanato el don activó sus últimos recuerdos de forma de eliminar el bloqueo, como un mecanismo de protección al haber estado en peligro en forma muy frecuente últimamente tanto ella como sus protegidos.

Todos fruncieron el ceño. Se preguntaban qué pasaría ahora que el bloqueo de Angelica había desaparecido.

—Desde que llegaron aquí con ella he estado percibiendo como su don ha surgido con toda su fuerza, pero no puedo ponerle ninguna barrera o bloqueo sin su consentimiento. Sin embargo lo que he percibido han sido protecciones hacia todos ustedes. Desde sus secretos —señaló a los cuatro más jóvenes— hasta su propia salud física, mágica y energética —continuó señalando ahora a todos en la mesa—. Por eso el tercer lazo que se conformó es diferente.

Harry, Ginny, Remus, Hermione y Ron mostraron en sus rostros haber comprendido algo que los tenía intrigados.

—Yo no me esperaba que se conformase ese lazo cuando les pedí que me ayudasen a darles energía a los dos, aunque debí sospecharlo por el choque de energía y magia que ocurrió luego del último recuerdo. Mucho menos sospechaba que este lazo tuviese las características tan particulares que parece tener. Tampoco la fuerza que tiene el don en ella. Es muy superior a la mía o a la que tuvo en Angelica, teniendo además todos los otros dones, lo cual como les dije antes jamás hemos podido saber el porqué se ha dado.

En este punto el anciano miró al joven a su lado.

—Al parecer también podría estar ocurriendo algo similar con el joven Potter, que además del de Arwen parece tener algunos de los otros.

Harry se tensó al igual que los que le acompañaban en la mesa.

—Aunque no creo que tenga el que Angela y yo compartimos. No, ahora pienso que de ser así el don en Angela lo hubiese evaluado.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Remus levantándose asustado.

Ginny palideció. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra al pecho. Ron parecía haber olvidado cómo se hablaba. Nymph, Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir estaban paralizados por la sorpresa. Harry se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, sentía a Angela a su lado.

—Angela está inconsciente, no está manejando su don —le respondió el anciano indicándole a Remus con una mano que se sentase de nuevo—. Éste parece estar fluyendo libremente, pero como ya les dije los ha estado cuidando y protegiendo. Los dones son parte de nuestra propia energía. Están impregnados de nuestra forma de ser, de nuestros sentimientos. Angela jamás les haría daño. Siempre buscará la forma de ayudarlos de una u otra manera. Si no me equivoco —dijo mirando ahora a Ginny— eso es lo que ha ocurrido mientras Arwen evaluaba al joven Potter.

La menuda pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos comprendiendo y asintió, a lo cual el anciano sonrió y asintió también.

—El problema ahora será el despertar de Angela. Para lo cual debemos ponernos de acuerdo con el entrenamiento de Arwen y el joven Potter, el cual será mejor que hagan aquí en presencia de Aragorn y la joven Weasley. También debemos averiguar sutilmente si el don de Angela ha llegado a los otros chicos y decidir en consecuencia qué se les dirá.

Todos se quedaron mirándose en silencio por varios minutos, esforzándose en asimilar lo explicado por el anciano. Recordaban claramente la parte de la cesión total de energía voluntaria hacia sus protegidos. Estaban en guerra. Los adultos buscaban en sus mentes como sacar a Angela de aquello, lo cual era prácticamente imposible conociendo su forma de ser. Los chicos se preguntaban qué pasaría ahora con su amiga con aquél don sin el bloqueo. Sabían que no podrían evitar que los acompañase. Conocía todos sus secretos y era aún más impulsiva y necia que el padre.

Harry decidió que primero tendrían que resolver lo urgente. Miró a su novia, le sonrió, tomó aire y de nuevo para sorpresa de todos, menos Mithrandir que empezaba a conocerle y admirarle, fue el primero en hablar.

—En cuanto al entrenamiento podemos venir todos los días durante tres horas del tiempo real sin que nos afecte demasiado. Tal vez el profesor Mithrandir pueda ayudarnos también a nosotros para hacerlo con mayor frecuencia —El anciano inmediatamente asintió—. Una vez que yo maneje el don regresaría al horario que plantearemos en nuestras reuniones.

Los adultos fruncieron el ceño ante lo último que dijo el joven pero no dijeron nada ante una señal de Mithrandir. No era el momento.

—En cuanto a las averiguaciones con los otros chicos del E.D.H., creo que las personas ideales son Hermione con Neville, Luna y los gemelos Weasley… —La castaña frunció el ceño pensando en George pero aceptó de inmediato—, tío Remus con Jessica… —Él comprendió que su sobrino lo decía por su relación tan unida con su hija y asintió— y Nymph con los niños. —La metamórfaga asintió. Sólo con ella mostraban ser abiertos y dóciles, aún más que con Angela y Jessica, cuando no estaban los cuatro Dunedains.

—Eowyn y Faramir tendrán que turnarse para mantener a Angela dormida. La mantendremos alimentada por medio de una poción que yo prepararé con ayuda del joven Weasley, pero de la cual no se debe abusar —indicó Mithrandir—. Por lo tanto, Arwen, tu entrenamiento con el joven Potter ha de ser intensivo y acelerado. Vendrán tanto en la mañana como en la tarde. Yo me ocuparé con mi estrella de disminuir al máximo las alteraciones en sus organismos por la modificación en el tiempo y de mantener lo más estable y tranquila posible a Angela.

Todos se miraron y asintieron. Tenían ya un plan de acción fijado. Almorzaron y luego Harry, Ginny, Arwen y Aragorn retornaron a la Sala de Entrenamientos del lado este. Eowyn y Faramir se quedaron con Angela. Mithrandir preparó la poción en la sala que le indicó Ron, una de las bibliotecas con libros e ingredientes, ayudado por el joven pelirrojo.

Hermione, Nymph y Remus regresaron a Grimmauld. Desde allí fueron primero a Sortilegios Weasley para contarles de la recaída de Angela y Harry a los gemelos. Hermione tranquilizó a George diciéndole que no era serio, que los tenían estables pero dormidos bajo hechizos hasta tanto recuperasen fuerzas, que ella personalmente iría allí a buscarlo si algo grave le ocurría a Angela.

Sólo con la promesa de la castaña el joven pelirrojo se quedó tranquilo, aunque con mucho disimulo le señaló la esclava. Ella asintió. Ya la había usado para avisarle que Angela no estaba en Hogwarts sino en Grimmauld para recuperarse. Fue así como él contactó a la chica y ella le confirmó dónde estaba, diciendo sentirse débil pero recuperándose.

Hermione les preguntó por la tienda y cómo iban las cosas allí, además de confirmarles que se verían el sábado 11 en la clase del profesor Mithrandir y también que la primera reunión del E.D.H. sería el sábado 18.

Cuando salieron de la tienda fueron a Hogwarts. En el camino comentaron que no existía evidencia de que el don de Angela hubiese afectado a los gemelos, más allá de lo comentado por George que estaba seguro de sentirla muy cerca de él en la última hora. Fred le hacía bromas al respecto, aunque él comentó tener también una sensación parecida pero no con la seguridad que su hermano mostraba.

Una vez en el colegio le plantearon a la directora casi todo lo ocurrido, excepto la parte de la explicación del don de Angela en que cedía voluntariamente su energía. Ella los escuchó en silencio y no hizo preguntas. Le pidieron que llamase a la oficina a Neville, Luna, Jessica, Chris & Chris para hablarles sobre "la recaída de Angela y Harry" y de "su recuperación en Grimmauld", a lo que ella accedió.

Hermione se encargó de hablar con Neville y Luna, confirmándoles la versión oficial y preguntándoles sobre lo que habían hecho o sentido en las últimas horas con sutileza.

Al igual que Fred le comentaron que parecían sentir cerca a la chica, aunque no con la seguridad de George. También le dijeron que Gabrielle les había preguntado insistentemente sobre los chicos. Hermione los autorizó a contarles lo ocurrido, aunque bajo la condición de obligarla a silenciar todo aún con sus padres y su hermana.

Remus habló con Jessica, que se abrazó a él angustiada al oír lo que le decía, preocupada por Angela. Su padre, con su infinita paciencia y amor logró tranquilizarla. Le preguntó con suavidad y tacto si había sentido algo extraño en las últimas horas.

Ella repitió lo que les había dicho Fred, la sensación de tener a Angela cerca. Luego la chica le hizo prometer a su padre que de ocurrir algo le avisaría de inmediato. Mientras tanto se abrazaba a él y a sus espaldas miraba a Hermione moviendo la mano en que llevaba la esclava. La castaña asintió.

Nymph habló con Chris & Chris. Inicialmente Christopher insistía en ir a ver a Angela, pero la metamórfaga le explicó con mucha paciencia que mantenían a Angela la mayor parte del tiempo dormida, para darle oportunidad de restablecerse. Christine le dijo a Nymph que estaba preocupada porque la había sentido cerca un poco antes, como si los estuviese acompañando de alguna manera. Christopher confirmó aquello, asustado. Nymph les insistió en que estaba relativamente bien, recuperándose. El niño la hizo prometer en tres oportunidades que los iría a buscar si algo pasaba con Angela, apoyado por su hermana.

Chris & Chris no se conformaron. Acorralaron a Hermione quien les repitió lo que ya les había dicho Nymph, simulando rascarse el brazo cerca del sitio en el que llevaba la esclava. Los dos niños asintieron comprendiendo, sólo así cedieron.

Hermione, Nymph y Remus volvieron a la Casa Flotante con la información que habían recabado. Allí ya habían transcurrido tres días de entrenamientos, en los cuales Angela se había agitado cuando Harry había revivido la muerte de sus padres y lo ocurrido en el cementerio de Hangleton, pero Mithrandir y Eowyn habían logrado mantenerla dormida y tranquilizarla. Por otro lado Harry había aprendido a poner su primera barrera.

Arwen, Aragorn y Mithrandir estaban gratamente sorprendidos con la rapidez de los avances del chico y las ayudas que Ginny había proporcionado en varias ocasiones, esta vez apoyadas por Aragorn.

Permanecieron tres días más y regresaron a Grimmauld. Allí descansaron hasta el final de la tarde de aquél sábado 4 de octubre para dar oportunidad a sus organismos de mantener la estabilidad con aquél cambio de horarios. Luego regresaron a la Casa Flotante para continuar con el entrenamiento de Harry.

Ninguno de los adultos volvió a preguntarles nada a los jóvenes. La segunda noche en aquél tiempo extendido se reunieron a solas en la cocina y llegaron al acuerdo de esperar al total restablecimiento de Angela y Harry antes de insistir, pero tomaron nota mental de todo lo que fueron descubriendo aquellos días allí, de lo cual Mithrandir no estaba al tanto. Había una sala que permanecía sellada aún para el anciano. El don de Angela les impedía a ellos entrar, aunque por lo que vieron los chicos si podían.

Mientras ellos celebraban esa reunión Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se reunían en la enfermería junto a Angela, para poner al tanto a los dos últimos de todo lo que Harry le había revelado a su novia. Hermione les dijo dónde había escondido el equipo especial en la "Sección Prohibida", también que estaba segura que no podrían entrar los adultos allí. Entre los cuatro decidieron no decirles nada a los otros integrantes del E.D.H. hasta tanto Angela no despertase. Si la situación se desbordaba con ella no dudarían y traerían a los otros chicos allí si en alguna forma veían que eso la ayudaría a ella, especialmente a George.

Los únicos secretos que quedaban a salvo eran: la profecía de Trelawney y los horcruxes, que ahora sólo los cinco que estaban allí conocían; los equipos que incluían las puertas de los fénix, las capas, los guantes y unos equipos de medimagia; así como lo que habían estudiado y practicado hasta ahora en sus sesiones allí, que eran de conocimiento de todo el E.D.H. Decidieron que ninguno sería revelado, a menos que de eso dependiese la salud o la vida de alguno de sus integrantes.

Después de cinco días en el cuarto viaje a la Casa Flotante, Mithrandir, Arwen y Aragorn comentaban asombrados y alegres después del almuerzo lo rápido que Harry había aprendido a entender y manejar su don con ayuda de su novia, haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos y alegrar a todos. Estaba prácticamente listo.

Remus fue al cuartel con Faramir mientras ellos hacían ese cuarto viaje a La Casa Flotante, por un llamado de La Orden del Fénix sobre una información que les pasaron anónimamente. Si aquello era cierto Voldemort había "olvidado" dos días antes cómo controlar la piedra de Grindelwald, que estaba inerte en sus manos. El Dunedain y el líder de la O.D.F. se miraban intuyendo la razón de aquello.

Estaban reunidos con Richard Harris y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Intentaban ponerse de acuerdo para confirmar aquella información.

Desde el ataque al tren llevaban un mes de ataques esporádicos con pocos mortífagos y muchos dementores pero sin gigantes, los que al parecer se habían retirado del lado de Voldemort, tanto porque habían muerto todos los que participaron en los últimos ataques, como porque las otras pequeñas comunidades habían sido convencidas por Grawp y Hagrid.

Los que estaban más restablecidos de la O.D.F. habían ayudado en los dos últimos de los cinco que habían ocurrido, contándoles al volver que parecían ser hechos sólo como una forma de mantener la presión sobre la comunidad mágica. No tenían la rotundidad de los que se habían producido después de la muerte de Dumbledore y antes del ataque al Expreso.

Kingsley le explicaba a Remus que algunos amigos en el cuerpo de aurores le habían contado como los tres primeros ataques habían sido de muy poca duración e intensidad. Era evidente que Voldemort había perdido piezas claves en el ataque al tren entre sus mortífagos, además del apoyo de los gigantes. Si era cierto lo de la piedra el terrible mago tendría que retirarse un tiempo mientras recomponía su ejército.

Estando allí el de ojos color miel se asustó al percibir tanto en Harry como en Angela una angustia creciente. Palideció y se paralizó.

—Remus, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Faramir que también había percibido algo extraño.

—Angela y Harry… Están en problemas. —contestó con un hilo de voz.

—Vayan con ellos, eso es prioridad. —le dijo rápidamente el hombre mayor.

—Richard tiene razón. Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de esto. —agregó Kingsley.

Remus asintió y viajó de inmediato con Faramir a Grimmauld. Allí Ron los esperaba con _Fawkes_, al borde de un colapso nervioso. Se había contenido de irse a la Casa Flotante porque sabía que luego ellos no podrían ir allí solos.

* * *

En el entrenamiento de esa tarde Arwen le pidió a Harry que no levantase sus nuevas barreras hasta que ella hiciese aflorar los sentimientos más profundos de dolor y justo entonces las levantase, para asegurarse de su total dominio. Sí lo lograba al día siguiente podrían despertar a Angela, pues sería seguro para ambos ya que podrían evitar que se combinasen los dones y los dos primeros lazos.

Mientras practicaban esto se presentó un cambio en la enfermería.

—¡Harry! —gritó Angela que se había despertado sobresaltada.

—Tranquila Angela, él está bien. —le dijo asustada Hermione, intentando controlar su propia ansiedad. Ella también lo estaba percibiendo muy triste y angustiado.

—No… Hermione… Él no está… bien… —la contradijo la joven de pelo negro. Estaba muy agitada—. Tú también… lo percibes.

—Por favor, cálmate —le pidió Nymph muy preocupada—. Él está con Arwen y el profesor Mithrandir. Estará bien pero tú tienes que tranquilizarte.

—¿Con… Mithrandir?... —Los ojos grises de Angela miraban muy asustados ahora a la metamórfaga—. Entonces… ¿No es… el don… de tía… Arwen? —Su corazón se disparó. Le costaba respirar.

—Sí es el de la señora Arwen, cálmate. —le respondió de inmediato Hermione preocupada.

—El señor Mithrandir sólo los está acompañando mientras ella le enseña. Por favor tranquilízate. —le pidió Eowyn. Se sentía mal. No había logrado mantenerla dormida.

—Entonces él… —Se llevó una mano al pecho con un gesto de dolor inconfundible en el rostro.

—Tienes que calmarte, Angela —le pidió Hermione asustada. Podía percibir como Harry se había empezado a agitar mucho—. Por favor, recuerda que Harry puede percibirte.

Angela se quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña. Era cierto, lo estaba percibiendo. Empezó a esforzarse por calmarse, pero de repente llegaron a su mente tanto las imágenes de lo vivido en la Sala Común de Gryffindor como todo lo que había recordado del orfanato. Se aterró. Abrió mucho los ojos, se levantó bruscamente de la cama empujando a Hermione en el camino y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

—¡Angela! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Eowyn, Nymph y Hermione, corriendo tras ella.

Cuando Ron, Remus y Faramir llegaron no consiguieron a nadie en la enfermería. Salieron rápidamente hacia el pasillo para dirigirse donde debía estar practicando Harry, asustados por no haber visto a Angela. Consiguieron a Eowyn, Nymph y Hermione intentando abrir la puerta de una pequeña habitación de descanso cercana a la cocina.

—Por favor Angela, abre la puerta —suplicaba Eowyn con lágrimas en los ojos—. Todo estará bien, déjanos entrar.

Ron, Remus y Faramir corrieron hacia ellas, por el otro lado del pasillo llegaban corriendo Aragorn y Mithrandir.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupado el anciano.

—Angela se despertó sobresaltada preguntando por Harry —le respondió Nymph—. Creo que lo percibió. Cuando le dije que estaba con Arwen y con usted se asustó por su presencia, creyendo que era el otro don.

—Le aclaré que era el de la señora Arwen, pero no se calmaba aún —les contó Hermione—. Entonces le recordé que podía afectar a Harry —agregó sintiéndose culpable—. Abrió mucho los ojos, un minuto después lucía aterrada. Salió corriendo y no pudimos alcanzarla. Se ha encerrado aquí.

—No es su culpa, joven Granger —le indicó Mithrandir, mirando la barrera que Angela había levantado en las paredes y puerta de la habitación—. Al despejar la duda del don y percibir al joven Potter intentó recuperar el control de si misma, pero la deben haber asaltado los recuerdos.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Nymph asustada.

—Harry está tranquilo ahora —informó Remus con expresión de preocupación mezclada con angustia en el rostro—. A ella no la percibo. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Angela, por favor, quita las barreras y abre la puerta —le pidió Aragorn angustiado—. Mi niña, no estás en condiciones. Esto te hace daño, por favor.

—El joven Potter estaba triste y angustiado por el entrenamiento de hoy con Arwen —contestó Mithrandir que intentaba conseguir un punto débil en la barrera de la chica—. Estaba reviviendo sus emociones de la noche en el Ministerio y la de la muerte de Albus. Lo estaba empezando a superar cuando vimos como abría los ojos sorprendido y la angustia en él se disparó bruscamente. Al oírlo llamar a Angela entendimos que había despertado. La joven Weasley se quedó con Arwen y el joven Potter mientras él levanta las barreras y se estabiliza. Yo me vine de inmediato y Aragorn me alcanzó —Suspiró y denegó—. Es inútil, Aragorn. No hay un solo punto débil y si la presiono para quitar la barrera la lastimaré. Está muy débil.

—Pero ¿Por qué no la percibo? —preguntó Remus muy asustado.

—Ha levantado todas las barreras que ya maneja simultáneamente —le respondió Aragorn esforzándose por tranquilizarse—. Debe estar aterrada. Tenemos que calmarnos. Ella nos está sintiendo a través de la emotiva. Así no la ayudamos.

Todos se miraron. Ninguno estaba precisamente tranquilo.

—Vamos todos a la enfermería —les indicó Hermione decidida secándose las lágrimas—. Tomemos poción tranquilizante, nos calmamos y volvemos.

—Pero no podemos dejarla sola. —se opuso Ron angustiado.

—Aragorn y yo estaremos con ella. Hagan lo que dice la señorita Granger. Tú también, Eowyn. —le ordenó Mithrandir.

Cuando iban hacia la enfermería llegaron Arwen, Ginny y Harry donde estaba la chica encerrada.

—¿Qué pasa con Angela? —preguntó Harry muy preocupado.

—¿Por qué no la percibimos? —preguntó Ginny todavía asustada.

—Vayan con ellos a la enfermería —ordenó Mithrandir—. Eowyn, explícales todo. Arwen, aisla la habitación hasta que todos estén tranquilos.

—¿La barrera emotiva? —preguntó Arwen con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Todas las barreras que ya maneja. Está aterrada. —le respondió el anciano.

Al oír esto todos hicieron lo que el anciano les había ordenado.

—¿Aragorn? —preguntó Mithrandir.

—Ya estoy controlado. —le aseguró. Le había costado poner todo su esfuerzo en lograrlo, pero Mithrandir le había enseñado bien.

—Angela, sé que nos has estado escuchando —empezó a hablarle el anciano como si estuviese hablando con su alumna en una lección—. Has oído al joven Potter. Él está bien, sé que lo sabes. También que todos estamos preocupados por ti. Estás aún muy débil, el poner las barreras te hace daño. Quítalas y abre.

—No… —oyeron su voz débil y angustiada—. Les haré… daño.

—No vas a hacernos ningún daño. —le respondió Aragorn.

—Yo… lastimo… No quiero.

—Bien sabes que eso no es cierto. Ya te lo he explicado. —le contestó el anciano.

—Ellos… Orfanato.

—Eso fue por el bloqueo, pero ahora ya no está. Además ahora que conoces tu don y la forma de controlarlo puedes usarlo para ayudar. —le replicó Mithrandir.

—No… No sé… No he… podido… practicar… Los lazos… No quiero… lastimarlos… No puedo.

—No los lastimarás. Los quieres mucho —intentó Aragorn convencerla. El oírla usar la frase de Angelica lo estaba afectando. Le costaba mantenerse tranquilo—. He visto como los proteges por encima de todo. Mithrandir practicará contigo. Yo también te ayudaré. Vamos pequeña, abre.

—No.

—Angela, me dijiste que en cuanto desapareciese el bloqueo lo practicaríamos y tus dones los usarías para ayudar. Prometiste cuidar de Harry y sus amigos —intentó el anciano hacerla entrar en razón—. Pero si te enfermas no podrás. Quita las barreras y abre.

—… —sollozos.

—Angela, por favor, todo estará bien —le insistió Aragorn. Sentía como su autocontrol empezaba a derrumbarse—. Yo estaré contigo a cada paso, abre.

—… —sollozos.

Mithrandir miró a Aragorn y por señas le indicó que fuese hacia la enfermería. Aragorn miró hacia la puerta, tragó saliva y obedeció al anciano. Sabía que si se quedaba la lastimaría al no poder controlarse.

Al verlo entrar allí todos se abalanzaron sobre él. Se dejó caer en una silla, apretando los puños. Una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas. Eowyn de inmediato le dio a tomar poción mientras Arwen intentaba serenarlo.

* * *

—Quita las barreras y abre la puerta. —le indicó el anciano a su pupila.

—… —sollozos.

—Angela, haz lo que te digo. Todo estará bien.

—… —sollozos.

—¿Angela?

—… —sollozos entrecortados.

—Angela, quita por lo menos algunas barreras.

—… —sollozos y sonidos de una respiración forzada.

—Angela, quita la mental y la emotiva. Te estás debilitando mucho.

—… —sollozos entrecortados.

El anciano se concentró en su don más complejo, intentando llegar a ella por ese medio. No logró ni percibirla ni transmitirle nada.

—Por lo menos deja que te ayude a calmarte, pequeña. Por favor.

Lo intentó de nuevo. Logró percibirla. Estaba aterrada y muy agitada, su respiración además de entrecortada por el llanto estaba muy alterada, sus pulmones casi no le respondían, su pulso demasiado irregular.

—Déjame ayudarte, te lo suplico. —le pidió el anciano sintiéndose al borde de perder el poco control que aún tenía.

En ese momento se estaban acercando todos. Habían salido ya serenos de la enfermería, pero al oír al anciano se miraron preocupados. Una luz surgió del cuerpo del anciano atravesando la puerta. Luego lo vieron caer de rodillas y todos corrieron hacia él.

—Ha permitido que le transmita energía y he logrado estabilizarla —respondió el anciano a la pregunta muda de Aragorn, que lo ayudaba a incorporarse—. Pero ha subido de nuevo la barrera. Si no logramos sacarla pronto… —No pudo terminar por el nudo en su garganta y el deseo de no afectarla debido a la barrera emotiva.

—Angela, déjame entrar… —insistió Harry—. Por lo menos a mí.

—… —sollozos.

—Me prometiste que no harías nada que te hiciese daño, que lo hablaríamos.

—… —sollozos.

—Si no estás lista para salir déjame entrar.

—No… No quiero… lastimarte.

—Angela, ya te dije que no lastimarás a ninguno. —la interrumpió Aragorn.

—… —sollozos entrecortados.

—Angela, todos estaremos bien. Si no estás lista para abrir lo entenderemos —intervino Hermione. Todos la miraron interrogantes—. Pero si no quitas las barreras te haces daño y eso si nos lastima.

Transcurrieron dos minutos en silencio. Mithrandir sonrió y asintió, sentado en la silla que Faramir había convocado para él.

—Ha quitado todas las barreras. Sólo ha dejado la que nos impide entrar. —les reveló con voz apagada. Estaba muy débil.

De inmediato Arwen y Eowyn usaron sus dones para transmitirle a Angela calma y aliviarle la tensión de los recuerdos. Asintieron. Faramir y Aragorn lograron también transmitirle la energía que su organismo admitió.

—Esperaremos aquí hasta que estés lista para abrir, pequeña. —afirmó Aragorn sonriéndole a Hermione.

Faramir y Remus llevaron a Mithrandir a la enfermería para recostarlo. El primero le transmitió energía. Lo dejaron descansando con la promesa de avisarle cuando ocurriese algo.

—¿Sabes, Angela?, la señora Arwen me ha evaluado hace varios días —comenzó Harry a hablarle a través de la puerta para distraerla. No quería que se encerrase en si misma y en sus recuerdos—. Tenías razón en que tengo su don. Lo hemos estado practicando.

—La señora Arwen dice que avanza muy rápido —siguió Ginny comprendiendo lo que quería su novio—. Le he dicho que se debe a la mejor maestra en Magia Antigua.

—Eso no… es cierto… Él es… muy bueno… para… aprender.

Todos sonrieron, era una pequeña victoria.

—Bueno, no todos los profesores de Hogwarts estarían de acuerdo contigo —le refutó Hermione—. No es muy aplicado. Él y Ron se distraen mucho.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Ron fingiendo molestia—. Se supone que me tienes que defender como mi novia.

—Vaya amiga, haciéndome quedar mal. —siguió Harry fingiendo molestia en la voz, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro era evidente.

—Sólo… estudian… cuando… se sienten… interesados… en el… tema… como… los encantamientos… para el… Torneo…

Se miraron preocupados, la voz sonaba cada vez más débil.

—Sí, eso es cierto —continuó Harry—. O la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—O cuando… les gusta… como… Quidditch…

Su voz era apenas un susurro.

—¿Angela? —preguntó Harry.

—Estoy… cansada.

—Abre para que te recueste en una cama, pequeña. —intentó Aragorn.

—…

—¿Angela?

—…

—Se ha quedado dormida —informó Arwen luego de evaluarla con sus dones a través de la puerta—. Pero está agitada.

Los del primer lazo lo sabían.

—¿Ni siquiera estando dormida pueden quitar la barrera? —preguntó Ron.

Aragorn evaluó la barrera y denegó. Todos se sentaron en el piso alrededor de la puerta a esperar. Buscaban una manera de hacerla entrar en razón, que quitase la barrera y les abriese.

Hermione había estado repasando en su memoria todo lo que habían vivido con la chica. Miraba a cada uno de los que estaba a su alrededor y notó como todos, inclusive ella, estaban al lado de su respectiva pareja tomados de la mano. Recordó que en los momentos difíciles ella protegía a todos, especialmente a Harry, pero parecía calmarse con la presencia de George. Se dejaba cuidar de él.

Pasó media hora hasta que Harry, Ginny y Remus se movieron rápidamente hacia la puerta. A través del lazo percibieron como la agitación en la chica aumentaba y se debilitaba simultáneamente.

—NOOO… —oyeron como gritaba—. No… por favor… —Estaba sollozando.

—¿Angela? —preguntó Harry apoyado en la puerta tomado de la mano con Ginny, los dos muy preocupados. Harry había puesto las barreras que le había enseñado Arwen para no dejarse arrastrar por la angustia de la chica.

—No puedo… —sollozaba la chica— No quiero… no puedo…

—La ha despertado una pesadilla. —explicó Arwen angustiada, sollozando.

—Voy por George. —dijo Hermione decidida mirando a Aragorn.

—Tienes razón —le respondió él—. Date prisa.

Dos minutos después la castaña llegaba con los gemelos Weasley.

Aragorn tomó a George del brazo, quien se asustó pero se dejó llevar por él hacia el otro extremo del pasillo al ver que Arwen y Hermione los acompañaban. Ginny retuvo a Fred. Les tomó diez minutos a Aragorn y Hermione darle una explicación rápida de la situación a George.

Mientras tanto Harry, Nymph y Remus intentaba establecer conversación con Angela, Ron y Ginny le explicaban rápidamente a Fred retirados, Arwen y Eowyn usaban sus dones para calmarla y Faramir le transmitía energía.

—Angela, soy yo, George. Ábreme la puerta.

—¿George?

—Sí, Angela, soy yo. Quiero que salgas o me dejes entrar.

Aragorn miró la barrera, había cambiado, le hizo señas al pelirrojo para que intentase abrir la puerta. George logró entrar pero más nadie pudo hacerlo. La puerta se cerró tras él.

—Angela, ven acá. —escucharon que le decía con voz dulce y preocupada.

—No, George… No sé… cómo entraste… Vete… No quiero… hacerte daño.

—Tú no le harás daño a nadie. Bueno sí, a los mortífagos. Pero ellos nos atacan a nosotros. Tú sólo nos defiendes.

—Tú no… entiendes… No sabes… Yo…

—Tú eres la chica más maravillosa. La chica de la que yo me he enamorado, con todas sus cosas dulces y amargas.

—George… no…

—¿Recuerdas en el huerto de la Casa Flotante, cuando nos reunimos para planificar el viaje en el tren? ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando me pediste que no dudara?

—Te confesé… que… te amo…

—Me mentiste.

—George. —sollozó.

—No puedes amarme cuando estás lastimando lo que más amo en este mundo, tú.

Angela dejó de retroceder. Lo miraba con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Se dejó abrazar. George le dio un suave beso al que ella correspondió. Luego se abrazó al chico, aún agitada. Lloraba y temblaba. Quitó la barrera.

—Perdóname… George… Tengo… miedo… Yo…

—Shhh, todo estará bien —le aseguró, la levantó en sus brazos y la sacó, llevándola hacia la enfermería—. Ahora vas a dejar que todos cuidemos de la persona que amo.

—George… —sollozaba abrazada al chico—. Yo no… puedo… Yo…

—Claro que sí. Ya deja de contradecirme, preciosa. —la recostó en la cama con suavidad.

Aragorn se aproximó a ellos rápidamente y le dio al pelirrojo tres frasquitos.

—Dale tres gotas de cada uno.

El pelirrojo asintió e hizo lo que le habían dicho.

Angela se tomó aquello sin protestar. Estaba agotada, adolorida y muy débil. Su respiración era muy irregular. No lograba que el poco aire que entraba a sus pulmones saliese de nuevo con facilidad. Se estaba agravando de nuevo.

Todos vieron como instintivamente George empezaba a transmitirle energía. Rápidamente Harry, Ginny, Remus, Hermione, Nymph y Aragorn se le unieron. Los demás no pudieron unirse. Parecía haber algo que se los impedía.

Al cesar la luz la chica estaba más tranquila y respiraba mejor. Adormilada le sonrió a George antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

—¿Por qué no todos pudimos ayudarla? —le preguntó Ron a Mithrandir.

—Está demasiado débil, un choque grande de energía la hubiese lastimado. Su don sólo permitió que recibiese la necesaria para que se estabilizase. Es un mecanismo de defensa de su organismo.

George le quitó con suavidad un mechón de su pelo negro del rostro y lo colocó con cuidado tras su oreja, luego la acarició con suavidad en la mejilla. Empezó a cantarle en voz baja una canción que nunca los chicos le habían oído cantar al pelirrojo.

_Te Amo_

_desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_y hace tiempo te buscaba_

_y ya te imaginaba así_

_Te Amo_

_aunque no es tan fácil de decir_

_y defino lo que siento_

_con estas palabras_

_Te Amo_

Todos lo miraron interrogantes. Al sentirse observado levantó la vista hacia los que le rodeaban y se detuvo sonrojado.

—La empezamos a componer entre los dos en algunas de nuestras reuniones. —les respondió las mudas interrogantes, avergonzado.

Aragorn asintió sonriente. Miró a su sobrina que movía sus ojos bajo sus párpados cerrados, intranquila al dejar el chico de cantarle.

—Continúa cantándosela. Eres en este momento su mejor medicina.

George lo miró asombrado, tragó saliva y asintió. Empezó a cantarle de nuevo aquel trozo de melodía.

Todos se retiraron un poco de la cama dejándolo con la chica.

—Será mejor que todos descansemos un poco. Cuando ella despierte de nuevo nos necesitará a todos tranquilos, apoyándola —aconsejó Mithrandir—. Y pienso que es hora de hablarlo con los demás integrantes de su grupo. Ya lleva demasiado tiempo aquí. Hay que llevarla a Grimmauld.

Remus frunció el ceño pero asintió. El anciano tenía razón, era tiempo de hablar con su hija, los niños, Neville y Luna.

Arwen y Eowyn combinaron sus dones para dormir profundamente a Angela antes de irse a descansar. Todos se recostaron en las camas cercanas de la enfermería intentando dormir un poco, aunque ninguno lo logró.

Todos excepto Fred y George que se quedaron a cuidar de Angela con Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry. Los cuatro les contaron a los gemelos en voz baja la verdad de todo lo ocurrido, desde su alteración ante el surgimiento del don en Harry, los cuatro días felices con sus tíos, pasando por su sonambulismo hasta ver sus recuerdos del orfanato.

George acariciaba suavemente a Angela, que aún dormida movía los ojos bajo los párpados cerrados, intranquila. A medida que les contaban las noches de sonambulismo, lo que habían oído Eowyn, Faramir y Harry en sus conversaciones con Dani y lo ocurrido en el orfanato, los gemelos reflejaban en sus rostros una rabia y un dolor que no les habían conocido nunca, sin embargo permanecieron en silencio.

George le daba pequeños besos en la frente y los párpados a Angela. No pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas pero las secaba rápidamente con su mano, tomaba aire y seguía acariciando en el rostro, las manos y la cabeza a la chica.

Cuando Fred escuchó las oportunidades en que habían agredido físicamente a Jessica se levantó y salió a desahogarse en el huerto, golpeando un árbol. Eowyn, Remus, Nymph y Faramir, que habían ido tras él, se quedaron parados a un par de metros, observándolo, dándole su espacio. Cuando lo vieron más sereno Remus se acercó y le hizo unas curas con su varita en sus puños, luego abrazó al pelirrojo y lo llevó de nuevo a la enfermería. No hicieron falta palabras.

Con el último recuerdo sobre lo ocurrido cuando salieron del orfanato, que había eliminado el bloqueo, Fred no soportó y se levantó a caminar a través del pasillo central de la enfermería intentando serenarse. George apretó los ojos y bajó la cabeza sin poder retener las lágrimas en esa oportunidad. Harry se detuvo para darles el espacio de asimilar lo que les habían contado.

Aragorn estaba con Arwen abrazada, sentados en la cama frente a Angela, poniéndoles atención.

George levantó el rostro, se secó la cara con sus manos, miró el rostro inquieto de Angela y sonrió suavemente. Aquello los desconcertó a todos. Luego lo vieron ubicar su mano izquierda sobre su corazón y la derecha sobre el de la chica. Una tenue luz violeta con chispas de muchos colores los envolvió.

Los siete adultos, que estaban recostados en las camas simulando dormir, se sentaron asombrados. Mithrandir miraba aquello como si fuese la primera vez que viese fluir la energía o hacer magia.

La luz se intensificó, sintiendo Ginny y Harry como los envolvía a ellos dos también manteniéndolos unidos entre ellos y separados de Angela y George. Sintieron una tibieza y una paz muy agradable que los serenaba. Aquello envolvió también a Hermione y Ron.

Para sorpresa de todos, excepto George, Ginny y Harry que estaban de espaldas al pasillo, aparecieron allí Jessica, Neville, Luna, Christine y Christopher, luciendo totalmente desconcertados. La misma luz unió a Jessica con Fred y a Neville con Luna. Christine y Christopher se vieron envueltos por una nube de energía con visos rosados y azules. Aquello duró casi diez minutos luego todo cesó. Al terminar aquello George besó suavemente a Angela en la boca.

—¿Qué fue eso, George? —preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

—No lo sé. Sólo sentí que ella me pedía que lo hiciese, que la ayudara de esa manera a superar todo, que le transmitiese alegría de vivir y amor. —respondió en voz baja mirando a su hermana, se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo a Angela acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad.

El absoluto silencio que existía en la enfermería había transmitido la pregunta de Ginny y la respuesta de George a todos. Los adultos miraron entonces a Mithrandir esperando una explicación que no llegó. El anciano se encogió de hombros y les señaló a los recién llegados. Hermione y Ron también los miraban, preocupados.

—Harry, creo que a los demás debemos darles una explicación. —dijo Hermione mirando a los que habían llegado y observaban en sus manos todavía las cartas de snap explosivo con las que, antes de aparecer allí, estaban jugando frente al lago.

Harry miró primero a Hermione, sin comprender, pero cuando él y Ginny se giraron a ver la dirección en que miraba la castaña se sobresaltaron.

Fred abrazó a Jessica y la besó en la boca. Ella primero le correspondió, pero al separarse de él y ver dónde y con quiénes estaban se sonrojó e intentó separarse de él. Pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió. Manteniéndola sujeta por la cintura la llevó suavemente donde estaban los otros junto a Angela.

Luna y Neville se dieron un suave y rápido beso en la boca, se miraron sonrojados y se tomaron de la mano para ir con Chris & Chris donde estaban todos los miembros del E.D.H. reuniéndose alrededor de Harry.

Todos los recién llegados miraban muy preocupados a Angela y a Harry.

George vio la extrema palidez de Harry mirando a los dos más pequeños. Comprendió de inmediato que no habían tenido oportunidad de reunirse para decidir qué y cómo decirles a los otros. Miró de reojo a Angela y decidió que si ella les había hecho olvidar aquello a sus tres compañeros en aquél infierno no iban a revelarlo ahora.

—Harry, ¿crees que puedes explicarnos ahora que Angela está mejor cómo es eso de su don que se liberó como secuela del ataque? Ella ya está tranquila, pero cuando llegué estaba muy angustiada por ese famoso don. Me parece que sería mejor que nos lo explicases tú.

Harry miró a George y en silencio le agradeció la manera en que había dado una salida rápida y viable a la situación. Decidió decir la verdad de los dones manteniendo al margen lo descubierto de lo ocurrido en el orfanato.

—Sí, George. La mezcla del suyo recién liberado y uno que también se desató en mí después del ataque, con los dos lazos que nos unen, nos puso bastante mal. Por eso estábamos en Grimmauld para que nos ayudasen. Pero cada vez que nos despertaban se nos complicaban de nuevo las cosas, por eso decidieron ayer en la mañana traernos aquí para que nos pudiese ayudar el profesor Mithrandir con el de ella.

Jessica hizo un intento de preguntar pero Harry se lo impidió, al no darse ni un respiro mientras hablaba.

—Hemos venido ayer en la mañana, en la tarde y también hoy en la mañana —Tenía que poner a todos rápido al corriente de la situación, como sus amigos habían hecho con él—. Por lo que hemos estado casi un mes aquí.

Todos los que no habían estado involucrados en aquello, incluidos los gemelos, enarcaron las cejas y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de que su líder dijese aquello cuando estaban presentes personas ajenas a su grupo.

—El profesor Mithrandir nos ha estado ayudando a evitar que la fuerte alteración en el tiempo nos afecte, pero era necesario. Yo tenía que manejar mi don para poderla despertar luego a ella… Se suponía que mañana en la mañana de este tiempo especial la despertaríamos para que ella empezase con el suyo con el profesor Mithrandir, pero se despertó antes. Por eso la conseguiste tan… inquieta. Pero en cuanto a explicártelo eso va a estar un poco complicado. Además los dos estamos mal. Aún no nos recuperamos.

Harry había dicho todo rápidamente, casi sin respirar, mirando fijamente la cara de George pero sintiendo como los adultos les habían rodeado a los doce del E.D.H. No quiso darse ni siquiera un mínimo espacio para respirar. Sólo así podría evitar que hiciesen cualquiera de los allí presentes preguntas antes de poner a todos en alerta de lo que, desde ese momento, sería la versión oficial de lo ocurrido allí.

A sus palabras siguieron diez minutos de tenso silencio. Los del E.D.H. que acababan de llegar estaban asimilando lo oído. Los adultos se miraban sorprendidos por la velocidad de reacción de George y Harry.

—¿Por eso Hermione, Nymph y el profesor Lupin nos dijeron que ustedes habían tenido una recaída? —preguntó Christopher entre preocupado y molesto.

—Sí, Chris. —le respondió Harry mirándolo frontalmente.

Con todo lo que habían Ginny y él hablado con los gemelos Weasley, después del entrenamiento con Arwen, las barreras que tenía tanto tiempo sosteniendo y la situación con Angela, sin él haberse recuperado del ataque, lucía tan demacrado como ella por lo que su versión encajaba. Las miradas preocupadas de todos sobre él le confirmaban que la historia que había inventado rápidamente era creíble.

—Porque hasta cierto punto era cierto. Los dones en nosotros no estaban claros cuando fueron a hablar con ustedes. Ellos —dijo señalando con la cabeza a los adultos. Los recién llegados se sobresaltaron— estaban primero intentando averiguar qué nos había ocasionado la recaída. Cuando lo supieron nos trajeron aquí para mantener a Angela tranquila, dormida bajo hechizos, mientras me evaluaban para saber cuál era mi don y que me ejercitase un poco con él antes de poder despertarla a ella. De los dos yo me sentía mejor, por eso comenzaron conmigo. —Harry se detuvo. No sabía cómo seguir y empezaba a sentirse mareado. La barrera para la angustia lo estaba debilitando.

—Pero al ella despertarse —decidió ayudarlo Mithrandir— se sintió de nuevo mal.

Harry lo miró agradecido. Escuchó de pronto la voz del anciano en su mente: _"Baje sus barreras ya, joven Potter. Se está debilitando mucho. Lo que hizo el joven George Weasley mantendrá a Angela tranquila al menos dos días"_. Asintió suavemente en dirección al anciano y las bajó.

Remus, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se tranquilizaron. Habían percibido como Harry se había estado debilitando pero se sentían limitados de hacer o decir algo por la presencia de los otros chicos.

Arwen, cuando sintió que bajaba sus barreras, dejó fluir su don mezclado para tranquilizar a las dieciocho personas que estaban allí en la enfermería despiertas, sintiendo claramente la ayuda de la energía de Angela.

—Por eso la señorita Granger buscó al joven George Weasley —continuó el anciano—. Pues su don es un poco especial. Había estado bloqueado hasta el ataque, despertando con mucha intensidad al estar ella un poco recuperada y… haber aflorado el del joven Potter. Ella pensó acertadamente que su presencia aquí los ayudaría. Ha sido Angela con su don quien los ha traído aquí y ha generado lo que vivieron al llegar.

Los recién llegados mostraron su sorpresa, mirando a Angela dormida, conectando aquello con lo que le habían oído decir a George y Ginny cuando aquello cesó.

—Jóvenes, nosotros hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo con muy poco descanso. Creo que lo más sano para el joven Potter y para Angela es que volvamos todos a Hogwarts. Él ya domina lo básico de su don y, por lo que veo, el de ella estará más… controlado estando cerca de ustedes. Vamos todos a hacerle una visita a Madam Pomfrey. Mañana yo les explicaré a los que no estaban aquí con nosotros, por no ser de los lazos, lo concerniente al don de Angela.

Todos asintieron.

—Ustedes se ven bastante agotados para hacer esfuerzos mágicos —indicó Jessica—. Creo que lo mejor será ir caminando. George puede llevar a Angela.

Los adultos se miraron desconcertados. No se habían esperado aquello pero tenía algo de lógica, estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Eowyn le tendió una poción energizante a Harry, que no demostró ninguna sorpresa y se la tomó.

George miró interrogante a Aragorn, que asintió. Tomó en sus brazos a Angela y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería de la Casa Flotante. Luego todos salieron siguiendo a George. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería del colegio les abrió la puerta una muy sorprendida Madam Pomfrey, que inmediatamente guió a George a una cama al fondo para que acostase a Angela. Harry se acostó en otra frente a ella empujado suavemente por Ginny.

El profesor Mithrandir le pidió a la enfermera que le avisase a la directora la presencia de ellos allí. Cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó el anciano se retiró con ella durante varios minutos para darle una breve explicación de lo ocurrido en aquella última visita a la Casa Flotante. De lo anterior la había mantenido informada.

Jessica, Neville, Luna, Chris & Chris se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Habían acordado con Harry que no le dirían a nadie que estaban allí. Fingirían que habían ido a la enfermería, desde el sitio en el que se encontraban frente al lago antes de ser tan "extrañamente" trasladados a la Casa Flotante, para averiguar con Madam Pomfrey sobre la recuperación de Angela y Harry.

Por el frío que había hecho presencia aquella tarde en Hogwarts ellos eran los únicos que estaban afuera cuando desaparecieron. Gabrielle estaba en su taller de idiomas con la profesora Sprout en los invernaderos y no se había enterado de nada. En la enfermería tampoco había ningún estudiante.

Los siete adultos y los gemelos Weasley se quedaron con los cinco chicos en la enfermería.

Al día siguiente todo el E.D.H. se reunió con los siete adultos. La enfermera los dejó solos a petición de la directora.

Mientras Angela permanecía dormida el profesor Mithrandir les explicó a todos sobre el don que él y la chica compartían. Obvió lo ocurrido en el orfanato, como habían hecho Harry y George, escudándose en el ataque al tren para explicar la caída del bloqueo y el surgimiento del don en Harry.

El miedo de Angela lo basó en lo que se había basado siempre el de Angelica: la posibilidad de dañar a otros involuntariamente. Les contó que éste había cedido en la mamá al haber tenido entrenamiento, lo que no se había podido hacer con Angela por el bloqueo.

Les explicó que Angela no dañaría a nadie, aunque tuviese el carácter difícil, debido a que el don estaba fuertemente ligado a la esencia de la persona y que la forma en que había fluido libremente hasta ahora lo demostraba. Pero ella nunca lo había manejado y estaba inconsciente cuando éste había fluido, por lo que se había agitado al despertarse siendo tranquilizada por George.

Tampoco les dijo que podía llegar a ceder toda su energía a quienes ella quería, muriendo, ni mucho menos que había estado tentada de hacerlo. Les pidió a todos paciencia con la chica y que no le hiciesen preguntas, a lo que todos asintieron.

Jessica, Neville, Luna, Chris & Chris fueron convencidos por Mithrandir de permanecer en el castillo mientras ellos despertaban a Angela y él la ayudaba a establecer las barreras adecuadas. Irían allí a final de tarde para verla y despedirse de todos, pues a excepción de Fred los demás irían de nuevo a Grimmauld para que terminasen Angela y Harry de recuperarse y manejar sus dones.

Neville, Luna, Chris & Chris se reincorporaron al alumnado en el Gran Comedor para almorzar. Los cuatro lucían pálidos y muy serios, pues estaban preocupados tanto por la salud de Angela como por la de Harry. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarles nada.

Cuando quedaron en la enfermería sólo Mithrandir, Arwen, Faramir, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y George con Angela, el primero le dijo al último lo que había ocultado sobre el don de Angela: que podía llegar a ceder toda su energía a quienes ella quería muriendo y las oportunidades en que había estado tentada de hacerlo. Esto asustó mucho al joven pelirrojo que estaba enamorado de ella. Todos estaban muy preocupados por eso. George se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Después de quince minutos observándola se le ocurrió algo.

—Creo que hay una sola forma de quitarle eso de la cabeza… por lo menos por un tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas, George? —le preguntó Harry.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron y él tenían días dándole vueltas a aquello, al igual que los adultos, pero no sabían cómo detenerla en ese sentido.

—¿Recuerdan que Christopher nos dijo que ella siempre cumplía sus promesas aunque no le gustase? —les planteó a sus amigos.

—Tienes razón. ¡Eres un genio, George! —exclamó Ginny con los ojos brillantes.

—En ese caso serás tú quien la obligue a hacer una promesa completa. —indicó Harry mirando a su novia, recordando como su tío lo había mantenido a raya con la promesa que ella logró sacarle cuando recuperó el conocimiento.

—También creo que será prudente que ustedes dos —agregó Mithrandir señalando a George y a Harry— participen con ella en las barreras a su don bajo mi guía. Así podremos evitar que intente romper su promesa.

—Tienes razón, Mithrandir. Sólo con ellos aceptará hacerlo. —confirmó Arwen que ya había percibido el gran afecto que les tenía la chica de pelo negro a los dos.

* * *

Fred llevó a una avergonzada Jessica junto al lago, acompañados de Eowyn, Aragorn, Nymph y Remus. Al llegar al sitio en el que el E.D.H. se había tomado la foto, donde siendo jóvenes habían compartido ratos libres muchas veces Remus y sus amigos, allí se detuvo el pelirrojo.

—Jessica, te amo. Quiero preguntarte formalmente en presencia de tus padres y tus tíos: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —le pidió Fred muy nervioso pero decidido, con la rodilla derecha en el piso frente a ella.

—Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia. — aceptó la chica totalmente sonrojada, sonriente y feliz.

Fred se levantó muy contento y le dio un cálido beso en la boca.

Eowyn, Aragorn, Nymph y Remus los miraban sonrientes.

Un poco después el padre de la novia carraspeó para interrumpir el beso, que ya se prolongaba mucho para su gusto. Nymph, conteniendo la risa, lo abrazó.

—Jessica Lupin, Fred Weasley, les doy mi permiso para que sean novios —dijo Remus muy serio y formal—. Pero acabo de encontrar a mi pequeña y no pienso perderla pronto, así que irán con calma. Fred Weasley, si le haces derramar una sola lágrima que no sea de felicidad me verás de nuevo convertido en lobo. ¿Está claro?

Fred asintió asustado. Jessica lo abrazó sonriente.

—No te preocupes, papá, estoy segura que eso no ocurrirá.

—Jessica Lupin, Fred Weasley, nosotros también consentimos en su noviazgo —aprobó una muy sonriente Eowyn tomando el brazo de su hermano—. Estamos muy contentos de ver la felicidad de Jessica.

—Fred Weasley, espero que sea cierto lo que dice Jessica —agregó Aragorn—. Porque de lo contrario, si nuestro amigo lobo deja algo de vida en ti, conocerás la furia de los Dunedains.

Fred tragó saliva y asintió. Jessica apretó el abrazo por la cintura de su novio.

Nymph abrazó a Remus y le dio un suave beso en la boca, sonriente por verlo tan paternal y protector.

Ahora fue Remus quien puso su rodilla derecha en tierra ante una muy sonrojada y desprevenida metamórfaga.

—Nymphadora Tonks, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo el día de Navidad? —le preguntó extendiéndole su varita para que ella la tomase.

—Síii. —respondió feliz, tomando la varita.

Remus se incorporó rápidamente, la abrazó y la besó.

Eowyn, Aragorn, Jessica y Fred aplaudieron y los felicitaron a ambos. Remus les pidió que guardasen el secreto de su boda hasta que Angela y Harry se hubiesen restablecido totalmente, a lo que todos accedieron.

—Eso sí, yo quiero tanto regalo de boda como de navidad. —comentó una muy feliz Nymph a lo cual todos se rieron.

—Fred, acompaña a Jessica al comedor mientras nosotros vamos a la enfermería con los otros para que despierten a Angela.

Los dos jóvenes miraron a los adultos muy tensos. La felicidad de sólo un minuto atrás había desaparecido de sus rostros.

—Quiten esa cara de preocupación, chicos —les pidió rápidamente Remus al notarlo—. El profesor Mithrandir me ha asegurado que todo saldrá bien con George y Harry ayudándola… Recuerden todos tener presente desde ahora que nuestras caras de felicidad de hoy se deberán ante los demás al noviazgo de los chicos, como hemos acordado, hasta que Angela y Harry se recuperen.

Jessica, Fred, Nymph, Eowyn y Aragorn asintieron.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey estaba en la oficina de la directora, que le explicaba que Angela se había agravado y por eso la habían llevado allí, para que el profesor Mithrandir la ayudase. A final de tarde la llevarían de nuevo a Grimmauld, al igual que a Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Le explicó que la recaída de Harry, aunque no era tan severa como la de la chica, igual los preocupaba. Le dijo que la presencia de los otros chicos era necesaria para mantener a la muy inquieta chica tranquila mientras se recuperaba. La entretuvo el resto del día allí.

* * *

Mithrandir se sentó al lado de la cama de Angela con George y Harry, para despertarla. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Nymph y Remus los rodeaban en silencio, atentos a la situación.

Angela abrió los ojos pesadamente. Se sentía atontada y desubicada. Cuando vio a sus acompañantes y el sitio en el que estaban se asustó.

—Shhh, tranquila mi amor. Todo está bien. —la tranquilizó George, hablándole con mucha suavidad y ternura, mientras le acariciaba la frente con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le sostenía con suavidad la de ella.

—George tiene razón, Angela —lo apoyó Harry que tenía la otra mano de la chica entre las suyas—. Todos estamos bien. Hemos venido aquí porque no era prudente permanecer más tiempo en la Casa Flotante. Además tú tenías y tienes que descansar para recuperarte, al igual que yo.

—Por otro lado, mi niña —agregó el anciano sonriente. Los chicos habían logrado que se tranquilizase y se mantuviese serena. Eso era un gran paso—, para que todos estemos bien de ahora en adelante, incluyendo a la chica de la que está enamorado el joven George Weasley —dijo con un toque de picardía que hizo sonrojar de inmediato a la chica y sonreír al gemelo—, debes mantenerte serena y poniendo de tu parte para que te recuperes. Él te acompañará a Grimmauld para que reposes y te restablezcas totalmente.

»Quiero para eso pedirte tu permiso y colaboración, para que levantemos unas barreras a nuestro don en ti —Al ver que Angela palidecía añadió rápidamente—: Del cual todo el E.D.H. y los adultos que estamos en este momento aquí estamos enterados, sin que ninguno de nosotros sienta temor. Si quiero levantarlas es para que puedas mantenerte sosegada, con tu energía bajo control, y así te puedas recuperar.

Angela miró a George y Harry que la miraban sonrientes. Luego miró a todos los que la rodeaban. Percibió que en todos había preocupación por ella pero no temor. En sus rostros había sonrisas y evidentemente apoyo. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos hacia sus oídos, siendo atrapadas con suavidad por George que la besó luego dulcemente en la frente para no ponerla nerviosa.

—Te amo. Voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase. No quiero que pienses ni hagas más tonterías. Prométeme que harás lo que te indiquen hasta que te recuperes completamente y permitirás desde ahora que te cuidemos todos los que estamos presentes, en todos los sentidos, incluyendo todos tus dones. Principalmente yo. Prométemelo.

Angela se quedó atrapada en esos ojos azules como el cielo, de aquél rostro que amaba con su llameante pelo rojo. Sintió su calidez calmando sus miedos. Sonrió suavemente y asintió.

—Sin trampitas Angelita, prométemelo.

—Prometo cuidarme.

—No mi Angelita. Dije sin trampitas. Quiero la promesa completa.

Angela se quedó mirándolo. La había atrapado, ella no quería prometer aquello como él lo había planteado. Denegó suavemente. Lo vio sonreír mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Recordó quienes estaban alrededor y miró rápidamente hacia Aragorn y Remus, asustada. Los vio sonrientes abrazando a Arwen y Nymph. Los dos la estaban mirando con George y por primera vez no parecían molestos por ello.

—Shhh, no tienes porqué asustarte. El señor Aragorn y el profesor Lupin ya aceptan lo que sentimos —le aclaró George, que comprendió lo que había asustado a Angela y no quería que se angustiase—. Aunque ellos y yo aún tenemos que hablar formalmente y yo pedirles permiso para que seas mi novia. Pero eso será después de hablarlo tú y yo —Angela lo miró totalmente sonrojada y sonriente—. Después que me acepten tendré también que pedirle permiso a Christopher. Mmm, creo que no fue buena idea enseñarle un par de maldiciones ahora que lo pienso mejor. —añadió el gemelo con cara de fingida preocupación a lo que la chica se rió suavemente.

Todos sonrieron. El chico lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

—Bueno jovencita, no te nos vas a escapar —intervino Harry poniéndose firme—. George y yo queremos oír la promesa completa.

Angela dejó de reír. Denegó e hizo un intento de puchero, pero al ver la expresión decidida de George y Harry comprendió que no tendría escapatoria.

—Prometo hacer… lo que me indiquen… para mejorar. —afirmó, con su respiración irregular debido a lo vivido.

George denegó.

—Dije sin trampitas, preciosa, promesa completa.

Angela hizo otro puchero y denegó de nuevo. Miró a todos y los vio mirarla muy serios y firmes. Su tío la miraba decidido.

—Haz lo que dice tu futuro novio, pequeña. Promesa completa. —insistió Aragorn.

George se puso firme, al igual que había hecho Harry.

—La promesa que quiero oírte decir es: "Prometo hacer todo lo que me indiquen hasta recuperarme completamente y permitir que todos los que están presentes me cuiden en todos los sentidos, incluyendo todos mis dones", completa y sin trampas.

Angela lo miró con el ceño fruncido y denegó. Sintió como George y Harry le apretaban suavemente las manos. El chico que tanto amaba acarició su frente con su mano libre con suavidad y le masajeó en las sienes, sonriéndole y asintiendo.

La chica miró de nuevo a todos. Vio a Mithrandir con aquella sonrisa paternal y decidida. Aragorn sonriente pero muy firme mientras abrazaba a una Arwen que le sonreía dulce. Eowyn sonreía maternal abrazada por un Faramir sonriendo pícaro al verla atrapada. Nymph contenta abrazada por un Remus muy dulce pero muy firme. Hermione con su carácter de prefecta a flor de piel abrazada por Ron que la miraba asintiendo. Harry con sus brillantes esmeraldas con aquella decisión y liderazgo en su rostro, abrazado por una Ginny de carácter fuerte que la miraba fijamente.

Comprendió que estaba atrapada. Suspiró. Miró de nuevo a George y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la picardía y alegría en su rostro.

—Prometo hacer… todo lo que… me indiquen… hasta recuperarme… completamente —Se detuvo tanto porque le molestaba la respiración como porque lo que en realidad quería evadir era la segunda parte. Sintió de nuevo la leve presión en sus manos— y permitir… que todos los… que están presentes… me cuiden… en todos… los sentidos —Nueva pausa para respirar. Miró asustada a Harry. Denegó suavemente, pero él le sonrió y asintió. Hizo un leve puchero a George, que la miraba con dulzura pero firmeza— incluyendo… todos… mis dones.

George sonriente se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la boca que Angela correspondió. Al separarse la chica se sonrojó muchísimo al ver a todos alrededor mirándolos.

—Levantaremos todas las barreras a nuestro don en ti, Angela. —le indicó Mithrandir sonriente.

—Pero George y Harry… — intentó protestar mientras buscaba soltar sus manos.

—Tranquila —la interrumpió el anciano con tono suave—. Ellos están aquí porque nos ayudarán. Yo los guiaré con mi don a ustedes tres. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —le planteó en forma convincente.

Angela miró a George, Harry y Mithrandir. Estaban serenos y sonrientes, decididos. No podía negarse después de aquella promesa. Resignada asintió y cerró los ojos. Sintió la energía fluir con rapidez y suavidad por nueve personas. Las palabras del anciano sonando tranquilas y lejanas en su mente. Pudo sentir como su don accedía totalmente a aquella petición pacífica de replegarse en ella, dejándose guiar por los participantes.

No era un bloqueo. Eran las barreras que Mithrandir le había enseñado a poner, aunque diferente. Simplemente su energía fluiría de manera limitada y controlada mientras ella se recuperaba, ayudándola en el proceso, con George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Nymph, Aragorn y ella misma como participantes del control de aquello, solicitados y guiados por el mismo don que en ella fluía muy fuerte.

Al terminar el procedimiento Angela abrió los ojos y vio la misma interrogante que ella sentía en su rostro en los de sus ocho acompañantes en las barreras, todos mirando al anciano.

—No me miren así, yo no les tengo una respuesta —dijo el anciano asombrado pero sonriente—. Simplemente tú eres tan particular, Angela, como había descubierto que lo son el resto de jóvenes del E.D.H., la señorita Tonks y usted, señor Lupin. Lo que sí les puedo asegurar es que ha sido lo mejor que ha podido ocurrir. Ahora, jovencita, vamos a comer todos y luego que se despidan de los otros jóvenes viajaran ustedes por trasladador a Grimmauld. Cuando estés totalmente recuperada y regreses al colegio empezaremos a trabajar con tu don.

Angela asintió. La habían atrapado con aquella promesa. Sin duda Mithrandir les había explicado, por lo menos a los que estaban allí, aquella… parte especial de su don. Se sentía muy débil y el pecho le dolía. No pudo evitar que se le escapase un pequeño gemido y que sus manos fuesen instintivamente a esa zona cuando intentó sentarse con ayuda de George, el cual rápidamente la abrazó contra su pecho y con suavidad le giró la cabeza hacia arriba para que respirase mejor. Al verlo preocupado le sonrió intentando calmarlo.

Nymph abrió la ventana de la enfermería y le señaló el mueble de dos puestos que habían puesto allí a George, que tomó en sus brazos a Angela con cuidado para llevarla hasta allí. Una vez que la ubicó y se sentó junto a ella le pusieron delante una pequeña mesa con comida y Eowyn se le sentó al frente. Angela miró preocupada la mesa y luego a su tía.

—Yo no tengo… —intentó convencerla.

—Lo siento mi niña, pero tienes que comer. —la interrumpió Eowyn con tono firme.

Al ver a su sobrina denegar, con aquella mezcla de tristeza e impotencia en su rostro, sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón pero no lo reflejó en su rostro. Se puso aún más firme.

Harry intentó interceder al ver la expresión de la chica, pero Arwen lo retuvo con suavidad y le hizo señas de alejarse un poco para hablar en susurros sin que ella los oyese.

—Te hemos tenido alimentada con una poción y eso no es saludable —le explicó Eowyn a su sobrina—. Menos cuando ha durado esto tanto tiempo —Al ver su expresión interrogante añadió—: Casi un mes en la Casa Flotante estos dos días.

Angela se giró sorprendida a mirar interrogante a Harry, que estaba hacia su izquierda. Cuando él la vio empezando a agitarse se apresuró hacia ellos y se arrodilló junto a la chica, tomándole suavemente la mano y sonriendo para calmarla.

—Tranquila Angela. Fue necesario revelarles lo que hiciste con tu estrella —Al ver como la chica iba a interrumpirlo comprendió el segundo motivo de su preocupación y, denegando, le apretó suavemente la mano—. No tienes que preocuparte. El profesor Mithrandir usó la estrella de él para disminuir en lo posible las alteraciones en nuestros organismos por lo prolongado y frecuente de estas visitas. Pero esa fue la razón de que viniésemos anoche aquí. No podíamos seguir así.

Angela lo miró muy seria y asintió. Luego cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía culpable hasta cierto punto de haber generado aquella situación. Si ella hubiese reunido el valor para contarles algunas cosas a sus tíos tal vez no se hubiese presentado aquello.

Se estremeció levemente. Sintió de inmediato como George, que estaba a su lado, la abrazaba. Al mirarlo a los ojos supo que él estaba enterado de todo. No pudo contener un par de lágrimas que él enjugó rápidamente.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos. Recordaba todo lo ocurrido en el orfanato pero, al igual que los últimos años en que ella se había obligado a mantener la mayoría de aquello alejado de su mente, en ese momento algo lo estaba haciendo por ella. Sólo que ahora también estaban presentes levemente las imágenes de lo ocurrido el último día allí. Otro pequeño estremecimiento.

George la besó suavemente en la frente. Al sentirlo Angela abrió de nuevo sus ojos y lo miró triste.

—Angela, mi amor, por favor, intenta pensar solamente en lo que está pasando en este momento. Sólo permaneciendo tranquila te recuperarás. —le pidió George acariciándole suavemente el hombro con el brazo que le tenía pasado tras el cuello, mientras la sujetaba con suavidad por la quijada para que lo mirase.

Había tanto amor y preocupación en aquella mirada azul. Angela le sonrió dulcemente y asintió. Él tenía razón, tenía que poner de su parte. Vio el movimiento de cabeza de George señalándole la comida. Se giró y la miró con desgana. Observó la decisión en el rostro de su tía y suspiró. La conocía bien, no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que comiese.

Eowyn le dio de comer lentamente, atenta a la respiración y las reacciones de su sobrina ante la comida. Logró con su insistencia y el apoyo de George que se comiese la sopa completa y un poco de ensalada, pero se detuvo al ver como la chica se esforzaba por obedecerle pero era evidente que su organismo no recibiría más alimento. Era normal después de tanto tiempo sin comer.

—Tranquila pequeña, por ahora estará bien así —le dijo Eowyn con ternura. Sonrió al ver la expresión de alivio de su sobrina—. Ahora deberás reposar un poco. En un rato vendrán los otros chicos a verte y despedirse, luego nos iremos a Grimmauld.

—¿Puedo… quedarme aquí… con George? —pidió Angela con cara y voz de súplica—. Por favor, tía… Estoy cansada… pero aquí puedo… respirar mejor.

—Muy bien, pero intenta descansar un poco apoyada en él.

Angela asintió y rápidamente George la acomodó con suavidad sobre su cuerpo, para que aún estando sentada tuviese una postura cómoda para respirar y descansar.

Aragorn, que había estado al pendiente, retiró con su varita la mesa y subió los pies de la chica al sillón. Vieron como se quedaba adormilada en pocos minutos. Todos se retiraron hacia una mesa que les había ubicado Mithrandir hacia el centro de la sala, menos Aragorn que acercó sin hacer ruido de nuevo la pequeña mesa con la comida de George, el cual lo miró interrogante.

—Debes comer tú también aunque sea un poco —le indicó Aragorn en susurros. Al verlo denegar señalando en dirección a Angela sonrió—. No le hará ningún bien preocuparse al ver que te enfermas.

George asintió. No era cómoda su posición, pero logró comer con mucho cuidado algo de verdura y carne, se tomó el jugo y cerró por un momento los ojos. Estaba agotado por la tensión nerviosa que había soportado desde el día anterior. No sólo se enteró de muchas cosas en pocas horas, también comprendió las dudas de Angela en permitirle acercarse a pesar que sus ojos le habían gritado que lo amaba en muchas ocasiones antes de atreverse a decírselo.

No pudo contener un suspiro. Cuando habían empezado a componer aquella canción fue después de lo ocurrido en Privet Drive. Él creía que ese miedo que había en ella se debía a aquello, por eso no la había presionado demasiado. Ahora sabía que en parte era así, pero que existían más razones, todas muy fuertes para aquella chiquilla que lo amaba pero tenía mucho dolor en su corazón y miedo, mucho miedo.

La sintió removerse inquieta y abrió los ojos. Suavemente la acunó y le susurró la melodía de la canción de amor que había estado escribiendo para ella. La vio tranquilizarse y sonrió.

Recordaba el día que le cantó por primera vez aquél trozo, escondidos tras unos árboles del jardín delantero de la Casa Flotante, en una de las escapadas que Jessica y Fred les encubrían. Su cara sorprendida y sonrojada, había tristeza y amor en su mirada. Fue la segunda vez que se dejó abrazar y besar en la mejilla por él. No le dijo nada, sólo se recostó en su pecho y cerró sus ojos. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que escucharon los pasos cercanos de sus encubridores.

Al verla serena cerró de nuevo los ojos. En su mente terminó de formarse la letra y música de aquella canción. Sonrió. Habían acordado la última vez que, cuando la tuviese lista, hablarían en serio de su relación. Estaba lista la canción y él decidido a declararse, con la ventaja de tener ahora a Aragorn y Remus convencidos de sus sentimientos. En cuanto se diese la oportunidad lo haría.

* * *

Los demás comían en silencio. Todos estaban atentos a ellos.

Arwen había sonreído al ver a su esposo llevarle la comida al chico y convencerle para que comiese.

Los miraron cuando escucharon una melodía. Al ver como la acunaba mientras le cantaba, manteniéndola tranquila, suspiraron. Aquello iba a ser difícil. Comieron por la vigilancia de Eowyn y la insistencia en susurros de Mithrandir. Tenían que esforzarse en mantenerse serenos y saludables.

Harry se sentía cansado. Había estado presionándose mucho para dominar aquél don en poco tiempo. Lo había logrado, pero su organismo estaba resentido aún de la batalla y aquél manejo excesivo de la Magia Antigua sin haberse recuperado lo tenía bastante mal. Le preocupaba mucho Angela pero también la demora en ir por los horcruxes. Sacudió la cabeza levemente. Tenía que mantenerse sereno y no pensar en eso o se delataría.

Sintió la mano de Ginny en la suya, transmitiéndole energía. La miró y le sonrió. El anciano tenía razón en algo, era una cajita de sorpresas. Ya lo habían hablado los cuatro con el profesor Mithrandir en el huerto de la Casa Flotante. Al parecer por los Weasley y en Hermione también corría sangre Dunedain, aunque pensaban que podía provenir de tiempos lejanos siendo leve su rastro en ellos. Sin embargo estaba aflorando con fuerza en Ginny, tal vez por sus prácticas con Magia Antigua y su amor por él. Considerando lo que había visto en las últimas horas también en George.

Pero además estaba lo ocurrido en el ataque al tren con todos los miembros del E.D.H. Aquello lo alegraba y preocupaba a partes iguales. Le dio un suave beso a su novia y siguió comiendo.

Mithrandir lo miraba preocupado. Había hablado aparte con Ginny, Remus, Hermione y Arwen al amanecer, antes que el joven despertase, para que estuviesen atentos a él y lo obligasen a descansar. Les indicó que estuviesen al pendiente que sólo usase las barreras que había aprendido si Angela se agitaba.

La existencia del tercer lazo los ayudaría, pues estaba centrado tanto en Angela como en Harry. Al ser tan fuerte les sería más fácil ayudar a los dos. Pero, por distintas razones, los dos estaban muy débiles y eso lo preocupaba.

Remus había tranquilizado a todos en cuanto a Voldemort, que se había limitado en aquellos días a un par de desapariciones y los cinco ataques a pequeños poblados con los dementores y muy pocos mortífagos, los cuales eran rápidamente repelidos por los aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Al parecer el ataque al tren había menguado mucho la cantidad de acólitos a su alrededor, habiendo perdido mortífagos claves también.

Mithrandir también les había dicho que le tomaría algunos meses conseguir un manejo más profundo de la piedra, lo cual obviamente intentaría después de enterarse que Harry seguía vivo. Pero por ahora era más urgente que los chicos se restableciesen completamente.

Con los adultos había coordinado mantener a todo el E.D.H. ocupado y vigilado la mayor parte del tiempo. Querían evitar por ese medio que intentasen algo hasta tanto averiguar qué se traían entre manos.

* * *

Fred había estado sentado frente al lago, esperando a los chicos que estaban en clase. Se sentía preocupado y feliz al mismo tiempo, intentando asimilar todo lo vivido desde el día anterior.

Sabía que Jessica no recordaba los maltratos físicos pero sí los verbales, así como la certeza de saber que había perdido a su mamá al ella nacer, a sus padres adoptivos con sólo seis años y a sus amigos con nueve años. Estaba casi siempre triste. Le había costado al principio sacarle algunas sonrisas. Luego ella le habló de aquello que recordaba cuando se reunían a solas, después que Angela contase algunas cosas en el jardín de la casa de sus padres.

También recordaba cuando se reunieron en el claro después del ataque, la reacción de ella y los pequeños. Parecían tener un pacto silencioso entre ellos. Cuando veían débil a Angela ellos asumían el rol fuerte e imperturbable. Así mismo recordaba lo ocurrido en el cementerio de Bristol, la forma tan extraña de relacionarse con aquellos a quienes habían perdido… Eso lo inquietaba. ¿Hasta que punto llegarían los tres? Todo el E.D.H. iría pronto a las batallas. Todo esto lo tenía muy preocupado.

También se sentía feliz. Ella era ahora su novia con la aceptación de su familia. Después de almorzar y antes de ella entrar a clase les habían mandado una lechuza a sus padres con la noticia, escrita por los dos. La cara ruborizada y feliz de ella le llenaba el corazón de dicha.

Se sentía también preocupado por su gemelo y sus hermanos menores, todos envueltos en aquella guerra absurda. Harry les había dicho que "muy pronto harían falta muchas risas" cuando les dio el dinero del premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Él y su hermano se esforzaban mucho para sacar adelante su negocio no sólo por el dinero, sino por el recuerdo de aquellas palabras y la presencia evidente de la guerra. Era su forma de combatirlo.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ahora él asumiría solo el reto de mantenerse fuerte y sonriendo en la adversidad. George tendría que centrarse en la recuperación de Angela por algún tiempo.

Ya le había dicho a su gemelo que no se preocupase. Las últimas bromas desarrolladas con ayuda de su novia, la chica de pelo negro (para sorpresa de todos menos George) y los pequeños Brown, sumado a la organización que les había ayudado a hacer Christine, les había permitido vender por catálogo y contratar otra ayudante en poco tiempo y con un buen margen de ganancias. Sonrió, aquella pequeña Ravenclaw era una excelente aliada.

Justo estaba pensando en eso cuando se le acercaron Christine, Christopher, Luna, Neville y Jessica, que le habían ido a buscar para ir a la enfermería a despedirse de todos.

A Gabrielle le dijeron que Angela y Harry seguían de reposo en La Madriguera después de una recaída, que iban allí a buscar noticias y luego al volver le informarían lo que hubiesen averiguado.

Fred intentó besar a Jessica en la boca pero el niño lo impidió. El pelirrojo se sonrió y la abrazó feliz.

Christopher los miraba ceñudo. Nymph ya le había dicho antes de salir de la enfermería hacia el comedor que en cuanto él pidiese el permiso para el noviazgo Remus, Eowyn y Aragorn se lo darían. Cuando el pelirrojo lo había hablado con él después de almorzar le dijo que daría el permiso, ante la insistencia de los otros, pero sólo cuando lo hablase con los adultos.

Fue lo primero que preguntó el niño al llegar a la enfermería, luciendo muy serio y formal, ante la mirada sorprendida de los adultos, el sonrojo de Jessica y la risa contenida de la mayoría. Remus, Eowyn y Aragorn le confirmaron que habían dado su consentimiento, ante lo cual el niño se giró hacia Fred y apuntándolo con su varita le dijo muy serio:

—Muy bien, si ellos han dado su consentimiento yo también lo haré. Pero si la veo triste por tu culpa, aunque sólo sea una vez, sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

—Te prometo, Christopher, que jamás haré o diré nada que la pueda lastimar. —le respondió Fred muy formal. Sabía que el niño hablaba en serio.

Aquello sorprendió gratamente a los tres adultos, que sólo le habían visto asentir cuando ellos le habían dicho algo parecido.

Christopher sonrió y asintió, poniendo las manos de su guardiana en las de aquél pelirrojo, lo cual conmovió mucho a Jessica que se abrazó al pequeño dándole las gracias silenciosamente.

Todos los abrazaron alegres, después que la feliz pareja se aproximase a la silla donde estaba sentada Angela para que los felicitase.

George veía aquello feliz. En seguida miró a Angela pidiéndole permiso con la mirada.

Ella se dio cuenta que quería aprovechar el momento para pedirle que fuesen novios y se sintió feliz, aunque también un poquito asustada, pero se aferró al valor que había sentido el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando la puso en Gryffindor y asintió.

George, sonriente, se arrodilló frente a ella con una pequeña rosa blanca que había hecho aparecer en sus manos y carraspeó para que todos le prestasen atención.

—Angela, te había prometido que no te volvería a hablar de esto hasta que no estuviese lista nuestra canción y tus tíos al tanto de nuestros sentimientos —Al ver la mirada sorprendida de la chica asintió. Al verla sonreír feliz continuó—. La segunda condición ya se ha cumplido, quiero que me escuches y si das tu aprobación a nuestra canción entonces seguiré.

Angela asintió. Estaba totalmente ruborizada y muy nerviosa, con una gran dicha brillando en su corazón. No se había esperado aquello. Ella sólo creía que iba a pedirle permiso para ser su novia, pero ahora sabía que haría la petición formal que había hecho Harry. Eso la alegraba y asustaba por igual.

_Ay si nos hubieran visto_

_estábamos allí sentados_

_frente a frente,_

_no podía faltarnos la luna_

_Y hablábamos de todo un poco_

_y todo nos causaba risa_

_como dos tontos,_

_y yo que no veía la hora_

_de tenerte en mis brazos_

_y poderte decir_

_Te Amo_

_desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_y hace tiempo te buscaba_

_y ya te imaginaba así_

_Te Amo_

_aunque no es tan fácil de decir_

_y defino lo que siento_

_con estas palabras_

_Te Amo_

_Y de pronto nos rodeó el silencio_

_y nos miramos fijamente_

_uno al otro_

_tus manos entre las mías_

_Tal vez nos volveremos a ver_

_mañana no sé si podré_

_¿Qué estás jugando?_

_Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver_

_y tenerte en mis brazos_

_y poderte decir_

_Te amo_

_desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_y hace tiempo te buscaba_

_y ya te imaginaba así_

_Te amo_

_aunque no es tan fácil de decir_

_y defino lo que siento_

_con estas palabras_

_Te Amo_

_desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_y hace tiempo te buscaba_

_y ya te imaginaba así_

_Te Amo_

_aunque no es tan fácil de decir_

_y defino lo que siento_

_con estas palabras_

_Te Amo_

_Te Amo_

Angela sonreía feliz escuchándolo, unas suaves lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Asentía suavemente ante las pausas del pelirrojo que la miraba absorto.

Los dos se habían olvidado de todo a su alrededor. Sólo existían ellos y aquella canción que reflejaba exactamente lo que los dos habían vivido y sentido desde que se conocieron, cuando se escapaban de todos en la Casa Flotante. Después de entrenar y cenar fingían ir a dormir. Se levantaban al rato y se iban allí, junto a los árboles cercanos al rosal del jardín delantero. A veces por sus miedos ella se rehusaba a ir al día siguiente, pero la mirada triste del pelirrojo la hacía cambiar de opinión.

Al terminar el pelirrojo de cantarla se quedó mirándola fijamente. Ella con suavidad tomó su rostro entre sus manos, le sonrió y se acercó dándole un beso en la boca, rebosante de dulzura y amor.

—Es hermosa, George. Te amo. Haz definido de manera perfecta lo que hemos vivido, lo que sientes por mí y lo que yo siento por ti.

—Entonces, ¿está lista nuestra canción?

—Sí. —respondió feliz Angela. Sintió como George secaba con suavidad su rostro y le entregaba la rosa que llevaba en sus manos.

—En ese caso…

Tomó aire profundamente. Estaba muy nervioso pero muy seguro de lo que había decidido hacer. Miró a los ojos a Angela. Viéndola asustada y nerviosa le apretó con suavidad las manos, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. Luego se concentró como ella le había enseñado para transportar objetos pequeños y sonrió al sentir la cajita en su bolsillo. Estaba listo. Extendió su mano derecha hacia ella con la varita en la palma abierta apuntando hacia él. Con la mano izquierda le tendió la pequeña cajita abierta con dos anillos plateados, con el unicornio alado de ella y el caballo de él, sus patronus, grabados.

Ella al ver la varita contuvo la respiración. Era una petición completa. Soltó el aire y sonrió sintiéndose asustada, tomando una decisión.

—Angela White, ¿quieres ser mi novia formal mientras llega el momento adecuado para que nos casemos?

—Sí. —le respondió Angela en voz baja, temblando visiblemente.

—Señores Mithrandir, Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen y Aragorn, joven Christopher, ¿me aceptan como novio formal y futuro esposo de Angela? —preguntó mirándolos de uno en uno, aún arrodillado frente a ella, girándose con cuidado para mirarlos pero manteniendo frente a ella, sus manos extendidas con lo ofrecido.

Los aludidos les miraban paralizados. No se habían esperado algo así. Habían oído la canción, sorprendidos y sonrientes, felices de verla a ella dichosa. Pero la petición que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo iba más allá de un noviazgo. Le estaba entregando su varita y anillos de compromiso de boda.

Ante la sorpresa de todos el primero en reaccionar fue Christopher, que le apretó suavemente el brazo a Aragorn y asintió, después de varios minutos de absoluto silencio.

—Tienes nuestro consentimiento para ser su novio formal y llegado el momento su esposo. —dijo Aragorn al ver el asentimiento mudo de los otros.

Angela los miraba sorprendida, agradecida, feliz, asustada. Miró de nuevo a George. Vio lo que sus ojos y sus manos le ofrecían. Dejó la rosa en su regazo, con evidente temblor en las manos tomó la varita de él, e hizo algo que hizo retener el aire a Mithrandir, Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen, Aragorn y George. Le ofreció de la misma manera la varita de ella.

El pelirrojo la miró primero asustado, para luego sonreír feliz al ver la decisión en sus ojos grises. Tomó la varita de ella. Habían decidido cerrar un pacto mágico de amor eterno según la Magia Antigua, si ésta lo aceptaba.

Cada uno convocó en silencio su patronus con la varita del otro. Los dos patronus surgieron fuertes y corpóreos. Se pararon el uno frente al otro, agacharon sus cabezas en señal de aceptación. El unicornio alado fue hacia George, lo miró a los ojos y bajó la cabeza permitiendo que lo tocase, luego se detuvo a su lado. Simultáneamente el caballo se acercó a Angela, dejándose acariciar por ella, para luego ubicarse a su lado. Los anillos desaparecieron de la caja y aparecieron en sus manos, brillando con una luz blanca que envolvió las manos unidas de los dos. La magia había aceptado el voto de amor de los dos.

Al ver la luz blanca Mithrandir, Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen y Aragorn soltaron el aire retenido. Aquello no sólo confirmaba los sentimientos de ambos, también les daba la tranquilidad de saber que no se hubiesen atrevido a aquello si no estuviesen seguros el uno del otro. Sabían que Angela conocía las consecuencias del más leve asomo de traición o duda. También entendieron que él tenía que estar al tanto, al ver su expresión asustada cuando ella le ofreció su varita.

Los demás, que les habían sentido tensos y vieron como soltaban el aire, los miraban interrogantes. Sólo los cinco Dunedains y George sabían lo que significaba. Jessica no sabía de aquello, pues su prima se había enterado por medio de su especial don en una práctica con el anciano.

Mithrandir sonrió melancólico. Él sólo había visto aquello en su mundo, aquél que él había abandonado voluntariamente y al que sabía no volvería.

Aragorn tragó saliva. Él había hecho ese pacto con Arwen y Eowyn con Faramir, cuando habían regresado frente a Mithrandir luego de graduarse en Hogwarts. No todos en su mundo lo hacían y la mayoría se había asombrado al verlos hacerlo después de haber estado tantos años en el mundo de los magos.

—¿Me pueden explicar por qué estaban tan tensos? —preguntó Christine.

El anciano decidió que era buena idea decírselos a todos los presentes que no lo sabían pero querían tanto a la chica.

—Estos dos jóvenes acaban de sellar el Pacto de Amor más allá de la muerte. El riesgo ha sido grande. Si en alguno de los dos existía la más leve sombra de duda en sus corazones sobre sus sentimientos, tanto las varitas como los anillos estallarían en miles de pedazos, considerando la magia aquello como traición. Si alguno de los dos traiciona el pacto, en cualquier momento desde su invocación hasta la muerte de alguno de ellos, enfermarán ambos gravemente del corazón hasta morir.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora eran ellos los que retenían el aire.

—¿Tú lo sabías, George? —le preguntó Fred asustado.

—Sí. Angela me lo explicó el día de la boda de Bill.

—¿Ustedes lo hicieron? —preguntó Harry interesado mirando a los tíos de su amiga.

Aragorn comprendió porqué el anciano les había dicho lo ocurrido y decidió completar la explicación rápido, antes que los otros chicos lo hiciesen también.

—Sí, nosotros cuatro lo hicimos. Pero yo logré que las gemelas no lo hiciesen con sus parejas debido a la Primera Guerra, por la fuerte posibilidad de verse alguno obligado a traicionarlo bajo la Maldición Imperius o situaciones extremas para sobrevivir. Angela y George nos han tomado por sorpresa a todos. Si hubiésemos sospechado sus intenciones no lo habríamos permitido estando ahora en otra guerra.

Las otras cuatro jóvenes parejas se miraron. Un brillo de decisión se asomó a los ojos de los chicos, sólo que esta vez los adultos no iban a permitirles aquello. Iban a intervenir cuando los sorprendió la voz de Angela.

—Ginny, Harry… Hermione, Ron… Jessica, Fred… Luna, Neville… sus padres se prometieron… amor eterno… y lo respetaron… siempre sin… hacer un pacto… como este… que hemos… hecho nosotros... Quiero pedirles… que ustedes… no lo hagan… hasta tanto… detengamos… a Voldemort… Que sea una… meta para todos… hacerlo luego… que él sea… detenido… al igual… que nuestros… matrimonios… Todos estamos… seguros de… nuestros sentimientos… pero si lo hacen… ustedes también… estarán ellos más… preocupados… de lo que… ya están… Por favor.

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos. Todos sonrieron al ver a sus respectivas parejas aceptar con la mirada aquello. Era verdad, no necesitaban hacer aquello para estar seguros de sus sentimientos. Miraron a Angela y asintieron.

Los siete adultos respiraron con más tranquilidad por aquél asentimiento. Pero se miraron entre ellos inquietos. Definitivamente aquellos chicos los sorprendían a cada momento. El ponerse metas después de derrotar a Voldemort era positivo porque implicaba el ánimo de la victoria, pero también que estaban decididos a seguir interviniendo y posiblemente apresurando aquella misión para lograrlo. Eso los preocupaba mucho.

Christine fue la primera en abrazar a George mientras Christopher lo hacía con Angela, todos se aproximaron a ellos, los abrazaron y felicitaron.

Nymph miró significativamente a Remus que se encogió de hombros y asintió. Les dijeron a todos de la fecha de la boda. Todos les aplaudieron y felicitaron, riéndose ante la aclaratoria de ella de querer separados sus regalos de boda y de navidad.

Jessica y Luna se comprometieron en enviar a Angela y Ginny sus apuntes y las tareas. Aunque eran de diferentes casas la directora se había comprometido en hablar con los profesores para que se las recibiesen. Neville se las enviaría a Hermione, Angela, Ron y Harry. Christine y Christopher prometieron que no harían ninguna travesura mientras ellos no se reintegrasen al colegio.

Fred viajó a La Madriguera, para hablar con sus padres sobre su noviazgo y el compromiso de George, acompañado de Remus, Aragorn y Faramir. Luego iría a Sortilegios Weasley con ellos, pues sus acompañantes además de formalizar con los señores Weasley lo hecho por los jóvenes pondrían un pupilo defensivo especial en la tienda con el apartamento de los gemelos esa noche. Fred y George se habían negado inicialmente porque sabían que Aragorn estaba aún convaleciente, pero la insistencia del Dunedain había ganado.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Angela, George, Nymph, Arwen y Eowyn viajaron por trasladador a Grimmauld, donde durmieron a los seis chicos y la metamórfaga las dos Dunedains mediante hechizos, sin hacer caso de las protestas.

Arwen se quedó con ellos y Eowyn fue a la tienda de los gemelos en busca de su hermano, su esposo y su amigo, repitiendo el procedimiento de dormirlos cuando llegaron a Grimmauld con el apoyo de los señores Weasley, ante las protestas de los tres hombres.

Esa noche Molly y Arthur, que llegaron allí después de dejar a Abby (embarazada) y Charlie (recuperándose aún de sus heridas) al cuidado de Fleur y Bill. Las ayudaron a convencer a Aragorn y Remus que eran los más renuentes y tres horas más tarde lograron que ellas también fuesen a descansar.

Estaban felices. El segundo de sus hijos se casaría el día de Navidad con la joven que pronto les daría un nieto, el mismo día que sus dos amigos. Percy estaba de nuevo en casa, habiéndoles llevado a su novia Penélope Clearwater con quien estaba comprometido. Y ahora se habían enterado del noviazgo de Fred con Jessica y el compromiso de George con Angela.

Esto último los había tomado por sorpresa y asustado un poco. Ahora Ginny y George estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, esperando el desenlace de aquella guerra para llevar a cabo las dos bodas.


	12. Recuperaciones, Despedidas y Exámenes

_Resumen: La recuperación de Angela y Harry. La despedida de Dani y Amy. Viktor Krum. Los exámenes._

_**Recuperaciones, Despedida y Exámenes**_

La mañana siguiente les llegó el aroma de las tortillas recién hechas.

Cuando la señora Weasley pasó por la habitación, para avisarles que los esperaba a todos con un gran desayuno abajo, ellas ya estaban despiertas. Hermione, Ginny y Angela se miraron sonrientes, en la habitación que las tres compartían ahora.

La última se veía bastante mejor, sin embargo las otras dos chicas hicieron caso omiso de sus protestas cuando la ayudaron a incorporarse, asearse y vestirse, lo que se les complicaba con ella moviéndose intranquila para que no le viesen la espalda.

—O te quedas quieta y dejas que te ayudemos o te petrifico y lo hacemos igual. —la amenazó la castaña.

—Pero yo puedo… hacerlo sola.

—¡Ya déjate de tonterías! Ni siquiera respiras con regularidad aún —le dijo muy seria la menuda pelirroja—. Angela, entiende que Hermione y yo te queremos. Te hemos dicho que puedes confiar en nosotras —Dudó un momento—. Nosotras sabemos que te lastimaron, amiga, pero eso tiene que quedar en el pasado. Antes no tenías quien te cuidase pero eso ha cambiado. Las cicatrices en tu espalda no podemos quitarlas, pero podemos ayudarte con las de tu corazón. Deja que te ayudemos. Empieza a comportarte de acuerdo a la promesa que hiciste.

La chica de pelo negro contuvo las lágrimas y asintió.

—Gracias. —susurró.

La castaña aprovechó mientras se vestían para contarle algunas de las cosas que ocurrieron mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Entre ellas, que Harry le había contado todos sus secretos a su novia pero que la pelirroja no los acompañaría a buscar los horcruxes. Angela enarcó las cejas en dirección a Ginny, que le explicó el argumento de su novio para convencerla. Aunque les dejó en claro a las dos que ella intentaría hacerle cambiar de opinión. También le contaron del tercer lazo que se había conformado.

—¿Dicen que… es distinto… a los otros? —les preguntó intrigada.

—Sí. Es… No sé cómo explicártelo… Pero es mucho más fuerte y actúa desde el primer momento como un enlace entre todos nosotros y ustedes dos. —le respondió Ginny.

—¿Qué dijo Mithrandir… de eso? ¿Les explicó… el porqué había… ocurrido? ¿Les dijo… cómo nos va… a afectar? —insistió Angela en querer saber.

—No. Dijo que no lo sabía. Sólo estaba seguro que el don que ustedes comparten se había mezclado, haciéndolo… especial. —le respondió Hermione.

La chica de pelo negro enarcó las cejas, abriendo mucho sus ojos grises, en una pregunta muda. Sus dos acompañantes se encogieron de hombros, haciéndola comprender que no sabían más.

Después que estaban ya listas salieron al pasillo para bajar a comer.

—¿Ustedes creen… que ellos… ya estén… abajo? —preguntó Angela con picardía en la mirada y una sonrisa traviesa.

—No, no lo creo. —respondió Ginny sonriendo con malicia.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a despertarlos —asintió sonriendo la castaña—. No deben hacer esperar a los demás.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de los chicos y los consiguieron a los tres durmiendo aún, con las almohadas sobre sus cabezas (signo evidente de que ya los habían llamado) y sus cuerpos parcialmente destapados.

Al ver que Angela sacaba la varita sus acompañantes le hicieron señas para que les permitiese hacerlo a ellas, a lo que consintió viendo la picardía en la mirada de ambas. Se paró a un lado de la puerta como le indicó la castaña, tomando en sus manos las varitas de ellos que le entregó la pelirroja después de convocarlas en silencio. Hermione y Ginny caminaron hasta el extremo opuesto del cuarto, junto a la ventana.

Nymph y Remus, que pasaban por allí, al ver la puerta entreabierta entraron a la habitación pero salieron en silencio de nuevo por las señas de las chicas para que esperasen señalándoles a los tres durmientes y sus varitas. Sonriendo esperaron los dos pegados a la pared opuesta a la puerta, en el pasillo, haciéndoles rápidamente señas a las otras tres parejas de adultos que se acercaban para que aguardasen en silencio.

—_¡Accio almohadas!_

—_¡Aguamenti!_

Los dos hechizos consecutivos de la castaña y la menuda pelirroja hicieron volar las almohadas de las caras de los tres durmientes, que recibieron un baño de agua fría inmediatamente después haciéndoles despertar bruscamente. Los tres reaccionaron buscando a tientas sus varitas, sintiendo que estaban siendo atacados. Pero las tres varitas estaban en las manos de una muy divertida chica de pelo negro.

—¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE DESPERTARNOS ASÍ?! —gritó un muy exasperado Ron, mientras Harry se ponía sus lentes.

Angela rompió a reír sin poder contenerse, mostrándoles las varitas a los tres chicos que estaban mojados y molestos, siendo seguida en sus risas inmediatamente por sus dos cómplices.

—¡Ya verán! George, tú ve por las varitas, nosotros las atrapamos a ellas. —ordenó Harry. Estaba muy molesto.

—Yo que tú no lo intentaría, cariño. —respondió Ginny con una mirada traviesa muy peligrosa, mirando a su novio con la varita en alto.

—A menos que quieran… bajar adecuadamente… vestidos a desayunar. —completó Angela mirando pícaramente a George, que se frenó en seco.

Ella le había contado ya a todos los del E.D.H. su broma al chico cuando se estaban recuperando en la enfermería, mostrándoles la foto que le había tomado.

—¡No se atreverían! —exclamó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos, asustado porque a su hermana la creía muy capaz.

Harry las miró a las tres alternativamente con los ojos entrecerrados, pero estaba tan molesto que no lo pensó.

—¡Hagan lo que les he dicho! —les ordenó de nuevo a sus compañeros.

—_¡Levicorpus!_ —les aplicó el hechizo la castaña apuntando a los tres chicos rápidamente. Los tres quedaron colgando boca abajo. Sólo tenían puesto el pantalón del pijama.

—Pero ¿Qué hacen? —protestó el pelinegro muy molesto—. Creí que esos hechizos no los usarías jamás, Hermione.

—Tú me explicaste claramente que eran inofensivos. Mmm. Bueno, mejor dicho, que no eran malvados, que dependían de la intención y… —sonrió con picardía, mientras ella y la pelirroja pasaban bajo ellos hacia la puerta, donde les esperaba su compañera de pelo negro con las varitas de ellos— para esta pequeña broma es muuuyyy adecuado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con…? —pero Harry no terminó la pregunta.

Las tres chicas, con las varitas de ellos, los disfrazaron exactamente como Angela había hecho con George, quedando cada uno de ellos con un corazón rojo de pétalos en el pecho, unas alas en la espalda, una corona de flores en la cabeza y el pantalón del pijama.

—Sus varitas les… esperarán aquí… afuera. —afirmó Angela riéndose.

—_¡Liberacorpus!_ —los liberaron las tres simultáneamente y salieron rápidamente.

Cuando los tres se abalanzaron fuera del cuarto tras ellas se consiguieron con ocho adultos mirándolos divertidos. Se quedaron paralizados, con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo que la cara les ardía.

—Venía a llamarlos por tercera vez —dijo Molly conteniendo difícilmente la risa—. Pero ya veo que las chicas los han convencido de comer con nosotros. Aunque no creo que sea necesario que vengan vestidos tan… especialmente. Sólo es un desayuno.

Los once soltaron las carcajadas sin poder ya contenerse viendo a los tres, muy apenados, acercarse a tomar las varitas de las manos de la señora Weasley para volver rápidamente a meterse al cuarto.

Angela le había entregado las varitas de los chicos a la matrona al salir y conseguirla allí, ubicándose luego con sus dos cómplices tras ella. Las tres chicas tuvieron que apoyarse en la pared, después de verlos salir, riéndose a mandíbula suelta. Ellas no lo habían planificado pero estaban muy divertidas.

—Vamos abajo. —les indicó Molly después de abrazar cariñosamente a su hija menor, la castaña y la chica de pelo negro.

—Supongo que no es necesario decirles que tendrán que tener cuidado con esos tres hoy —comentó Remus riéndose todavía mientras bajaban las escaleras—. Estoy seguro que se vengarán.

Las tres se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, lo miraron riéndose todavía y asintieron.

Cuando bajaron los tres chicos estaban tan avergonzados como molestos. Vieron que sólo estaban libres las sillas junto a sus respectivas parejas y se miraron preocupados. Se sentaron con las varitas bien sujetas en sus manos izquierdas.

Angela les había enseñado a todos a usar las dos manos para manejarlas. Los ocho adultos miraron aquella forma de sujetar las varitas interrogantes.

—Yo les enseñé… a usar la varita… con sus dos manos… con igual eficacia. —les aclaró Angela al ver como los miraban.

—Para una emergencia, pero ahora no es necesario. —afirmó Hermione mirando a Ron con una disculpa reflejada en su rostro.

—No les haremos nada más. —la apoyó Ginny con su voz más dulce, intentando suavizar la expresión de Harry con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad… —siguió la chica de pelo negro, mirando a George con carita de niña pequeña—. Nos portaremos… bien.

Los tres chicos entrecerraron los ojos mirando a las chicas. Se miraron entre ellos y denegaron. Habían acordado antes de salir de la habitación que no las perdonarían fácilmente.

—Muy bien, todos a comer. —ordenó Molly. Esperaba que se destensasen un poco con la comida.

Pero los tres chicos comieron sin soltar las varitas, mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes, desconfiados. Las tres chicas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Tendrían que intentar calmarlos más tarde.

A Harry lo obligaron a tomar después del desayuno la poción para recuperarse por el desgaste en Magia Antigua, diciéndole que por indicaciones de Mithrandir debería tomar medio vaso después de cada comida.

Angela comió despacio, prestando atención a las conversaciones sobre las futuras bodas de Abby y Nymph. Pero después de dos tostadas miró el plato con el ceño fruncido, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración por unos minutos.

George a su lado la miraba atentamente, al igual que Eowyn desde su puesto. Los dos disimulaban lo mejor que podían. Cuando el chico iba a tomarle la mano la vieron abrir los ojos y empezar a comerse la tercera tostada, aún más despacio que antes.

La señora Weasley iba a servirle más cuando la vio a punto de terminar, pero George se echó hacia atrás para que Angela no lo viese y denegó rápidamente. La madre del pelirrojo asintió mirando a la chica con tristeza.

A Harry le llenó el plato dos veces más, a pesar de las protestas del chico que se sentía lleno. Los últimos días no se sentía con mucho apetito. El cansancio por el entrenamiento en su nuevo don y la preocupación por su demora en destruir los horcruxes para ir tras Voldemort lo tenían muy tenso. Los demás lo habían notado, viéndose en la necesidad de obligarlo a comer.

Cuando estaban terminando de desayunar llegaron dos lechuzas. Una de ellas traía tres ejemplares de El Profeta, dejando uno a Remus, otro a Arthur y el último a Hermione, pasando luego a pedir con la bolsita en su pata las monedas respectivas. Los adultos miraron preocupados a la castaña tomando el periódico. Ellos habían estado evitando desde el ataque al tren que lo leyesen con la complicidad de la directora. Querían evitar que se preocupasen por la guerra.

Pero ella no lo abrió. Así que todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde ella observaba algo con expresión de desconcierto. La otra lechuza estaba emprendiendo el vuelo en ese momento, después de recibir de Angela el pago por la revista del papá de Luna y algo de comida del plato de la chica, mientras ella le acariciaba el plumaje con suavidad.

La chica de pelo negro la iba a abrir cuando sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella. Intrigada los miró a todos, se miró las ropas y luego utilizó una copa como espejo para mirarse la cara, buscando la causa de sus miradas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al no encontrar nada extraño.

—¿Tú lees eso? —la interrogó Hermione.

—¡Ah! Sí… Algunas veces… trae artículos… interesantes.

Todos la miraron como si estuviesen viendo a la rubia.

—A excepción de la entrevista que publicaron de Harry hace casi año y medio, ¿qué clase de artículos te parecen interesantes? —preguntó Ron.

—El papá de Luna… es el director… Ella me ha hablado… de la revista… y mostrado… algunos ejemplares… Quise leer un poco más… —Angela los miró sonriente—. La ayudo… a recoger… señora Weasley.

—No te preocupes, querida, ellos me ayudarán —dijo señalando a los chicos—. Ve a descansar.

Todos vieron desconcertados como la chica asentía sonriente, se levantaba con la revista y se dirigía a la sala.

—¿Desde cuándo lee ella esa revista? —preguntó Eowyn a los cinco chicos que aún estaban en la mesa.

Ellos se miraron y denegaron, encogiéndose de hombros.

Faramir se fue hacia la sala. Aquello los empezaba a preocupar. _"¿Qué está pasando por la cabeza de mi sobrina?"_. Cuando se detuvo frente a ella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado. Estaba riéndose y hablando sola, en voz baja.

Al notar la presencia de otra persona en la sala Angela levantó la vista de la revista. Al ver la forma en que la miraba el Dunedain y los que estaban tras él alzó las cejas. Pero un minuto después, comprendiendo su preocupación, sonrió y denegó.

—Miren lo que ponen aquí… acerca de las investigaciones… de los muggles sobre… el Kelpie del lago Ness… Exponen una forma… muy curiosa de… "ayudarlos con sus… investigaciones".

Faramir y los que lo habían seguido soltaron el aire retenido.

—Angela —comenzó acercándose Faramir a ella preocupado—, ¿desde cuándo estás suscrita a esa revista?

—Hoy la pedí… por primera vez… Ginny me hizo… el favor esta mañana… de enviar la… suscripción.

La menuda pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Era eso lo que le pedías a Luna en la nota? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué ese interés tuyo por esa revista justo ahora? —siguió el Dunedain.

La chica le sonrió con dulzura.

—Nada especial… Sólo curiosidad.

—Angela, dime la verdad pequeña. Por favor, confía en el tío Faramir. —le pidió sentándose a su lado.

La chica lo miró sonriente, con su Occlumancia levantada desde que los vio intrigados por la revista.

—Yo confío… en ti, tío… Esa es la… verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la Occlumancia?

La chica desvió la mirada de los ojos castaños de él hacia la revista, frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios.

—¿Angela?

—En una de las… revistas que me… mostró Luna… hablaban del… hermano del… abuelo… Pero era un… artículo viejo… Jessica no está… especialmente… interesada en… conocerlo… pero yo sí.

—¿Querías ver si conseguías averiguar algo de él con la revista? —le preguntó él con suavidad, levantándole con cariño el rostro.

La chica asintió, levemente ruborizada.

—¿Por qué la Occlumancia, Angela?

—Porque Jessica me dijo… cuando le pregunté… que ella ya le… había escrito… con ayuda de… Remus y él… no le había… respondido… Yo… —No pudo seguir. Le había contestado con la voz quebrada y la cabeza agachada.

Faramir la abrazó, acunándola.

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña. Yo te ayudaré a contactarlo para que hables con él. Te lo prometo. Pero ahora tienes que serenarte.

La chica de pelo negro asintió y se secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Se había sentido muy triste y tensa pensando que no podría ayudar a Harry a localizar aquél horcrux, ni cumplir con el deseo de su abuelo.

—Angela, no queremos ni Occlumancia ni barreras hasta que te recuperes. ¿Está bien? —le pidió Arwen con tono dulce, luego de arrodillarse frente a ella—. Nosotros te prometemos que durante este tiempo no intentaremos averiguar nada de tus secretos, o los del E.D.H., por ningún medio que no sea preguntarte directamente.

La chica al ver a los cuatro Dunedains asentir miró interrogante a Harry, que asintió.

—Está bien. —aceptó y quitó la Occlumancia.

Ella había aprendido a no romper jamás sus promesas de los recuerdos y la carta de Angelica. Desde que estaba en contacto con sus tíos se dio cuenta que ellos tampoco las rompían.

—En realidad Aberforth sí respondió —intervino Remus—. Su carta me llegó hace tres días. Lo cual fue muy rápido considerando que Jessica y yo le escribimos después del ataque al tren y que él está aún en África. Con todo lo ocurrido lo había olvidado. Ni siquiera la he leído.

Angela lo miró simulando sorpresa por la ubicación del hermano de su abuelo.

—¿Pueden contarme… luego lo que dice? —preguntó mirando al hombre de ojos dorados con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya la traigo —le respondió Remus con cariño—. Jessica ya me había comentado que eras tú la más interesada en saber de él. Ella no es tan curiosa como tú. —completó guiñándole el ojo derecho con picardía, sonriendo al verla ruborizarse.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se miraron disimuladamente, pensando que aquella chica era sorprendente. Había movido rápida y ágilmente sus contactos para averiguar sobre el horcrux extraviado. Al no lograrlo de esa manera había optado por su amiga Luna, pero sin decirle nada sobre aquél objeto que despertase su curiosidad.

—Nosotros nos vamos a La Madriguera. Después vendré a limpiar. —explicó Molly tomando de la mano a su esposo. Habían pasado toda la noche en vela y se les notaba el cansancio.

—Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, señores Weasley. Por favor descansen. Ron y yo limpiaremos. —le respondió Harry.

Molly sonrió y los abrazó de uno en uno. Arthur les estrechó las manos sonriente. Luego los esposos Weasley se fueron a su casa por polvos flú.

George y Faramir acompañaron a Angela a escuchar la lectura de la carta por Remus. En ésta aquél extraño hombre respondía que estaba muy feliz de poder conocer a las que casi eran sus nietas. A finales de octubre estaría en Inglaterra para entrevistarse con ellas y llevarles algunas cosas que le había guardado a su hermano.

Vieron divertidos como batía palmas como una niña pequeña al concluir la lectura. Con sus ojos chispeantes desbordando felicidad se abalanzó hacia Remus y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias.

El hombre de ojos dorados casi se cae de la silla al haber sido tomado por sorpresa por la chica. Los otros dos se apresuraron a evitarlo.

—Calma Angelita o dejarás a mi gemelo sin suegro. —comentó George divertido.

—Perdón Remus… perdón. —se disculpó y apartó de él sonrojada.

—No te preocupes. —la tranquilizó él sonriente.

—Es el momento de recostarte un rato a descansar. —le indicó Faramir a su sobrina.

—Pero… yo estoy… bien.

—Nada de eso. Estás muy agitada y eso no es bueno para ti.

—Pero…

—Sin protestar, Angelita. Tu tío Faramir tiene razón. Prometiste obedecernos.

Angela hizo un puchero y asintió. Con la emoción de saber que aquél huidizo horcrux estaría pronto al alcance de Harry se había agitado. Además podría hablar con él y acercársele, como estaba segura hubiese querido su abuelo. Se dejó llevar al cuarto y dormir con el hechizo sin protestar. Sería sólo un par de horas. En el almuerzo buscaría la manera de contarle a sus tres compañeros de búsqueda de los horcruxes de la carta, sin que su novio se enterase del porqué de su interés en contactar a aquél hombre.

* * *

—Harry, de verdad sentimos haberlos apenado esta mañana con los mayores. Nosotras no lo habíamos planeado. —intentaba calmarlo la pelirroja.

—Ron, mi amor, por favor, ya perdóname —le pedía la castaña con tono convincente—. Deja que yo limpie eso.

—Es curioso, Harry, sigo escuchando zumbidos. Tendré que recordarle a mamá el uso del doxycida. —dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

Los dos chicos limpiaban y ordenaban su habitación, después de haber aseado la cocina, con las chicas tras ellos intentando que las perdonasen.

Cuando George y Faramir subieron a Angela a dormir los dos chicos se sentaron en la sala a jugar ajedrez sin mirarlas. Remus y los otros estaban en la cocina poniéndose de acuerdo para ir al cuartel.

Hermione se sentó a leer El Profeta, cansada de intentar calmarlos, mientras Ginny tomaba la revista que había dejado Angela allí.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó la castaña sin poder contenerse.

—No creo que sea más asombroso que esto. —dijo la pelirroja que miraba una página de la revista con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De qué hablas? —se preguntaron entre ellas simultáneamente.

Intercambiaron la revista y el periódico, mirándolos interrogantes. Al volverse a mirar casi se caen de las sillas del susto. Los chicos al mirarlas no pudieron contener las carcajadas. Cuando George y los adultos se asomaron a la sala a ver lo que ocurría soltaron la risa también.

—Les advertí que tuviesen cuidado. —les recordó Remus evidentemente divertido.

Las chicas tenían las caras rojas de la vergüenza, con todo su rostro lleno de letras de muchos colores brillantes, que formaban frases que cambiaban, delatando las travesuras que habían hecho desde pequeñas con sus fechas.

Subieron corriendo y se encerraron en la habitación con Angela. No conseguían recordar el contrahechizo. A Eowyn le tomó casi media hora convencerlas para que la dejasen entrar y quitarles el maleficio.

No quisieron salir del cuarto después. Se quedaron acompañando a la chica de pelo negro hasta que despertó, hablando en voz baja sobre la proximidad de los exámenes.

* * *

—Harry, esa broma a las chicas se me parece mucho a una que Los Merodeadores les hicimos a los Slytherin cuando estábamos en cuarto año. —le planteó Remus en cuanto Eowyn subió tras las chicas.

—De ahí tomé la idea, tío.

—Pero ¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó el Merodeador intrigado.

—Organizando y transcribiendo los archivos de Filch durante un castigo.

A la hora del almuerzo bajaron las tres chicas a comer. Ahora eran la castaña y la pelirroja las que miraban a los chicos con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiadas al ver que les habían dejado las sillas junto a ellos.

Angela se sentó al lado de George confiada. Las chicas le habían contado lo que sus novios les habían hecho pero ella creía que ya se habían vengado y estarían tranquilos. Ese fue su error, porque sería el blanco de la siguiente broma. Después de tomar la pequeña cantidad de jugo que su novio le había puesto en su vaso le dio aún más sed.

—¿…sedeup em?, oíT —se detuvo al oírse—. ¿…átse éuQ? —Abrió sus ojos grises desmesuradamente mirando a su novio—. ¿…út, egroeG?

Los tres chicos soltaron las carcajadas mirándola, mientras Hermione y Ginny denegaban. Se lo habían advertido. Los seis adultos la miraron haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse.

La vieron mirar el vaso primero incrédula, luego con el ceño fruncido. Hizo un movimiento con su varita sobre él, llenándolo de un brebaje blanco de mal aspecto. La vieron tomárselo haciendo muecas de desagrado.

—Te lo advertí, Angela. —le recordó Remus sonriente, intentando disimular la preocupación. La percibía muy triste al igual que los otros en la mesa.

—Yo también participé en… la broma esta mañana… Es lo justo. —contestó la chica de pelo negro forzando una sonrisa.

Nymph empezó a contar sobre algunas bromas que ella había hecho en Hogwarts de ese estilo, para destensar un poco el ambiente. Pronto todos estaban charlando y bromeando, aunque atentos a ella.

La chica de pelo negro, con sus ojos verdes y mirada triste, comía en silencio simulando escucharlos. Unos minutos después, cuando George intentó servirle más jugo, ella interpuso rápidamente una mano en un movimiento evidentemente automático de defensa. La vieron mirar triste el vaso vacío y el dorso de su brazo lleno de jugo, limpiándose con su varita sin decir nada.

—Angela, lo anterior fue sólo una broma. Ahora quería servirte más jugo. Sin trucos esta vez. —le aseguró el gemelo pelirrojo en tono de disculpa.

Ella lo miró, sonrió suavemente, le acarició la mejilla y le señaló su vaso vacío, que él llenó rápidamente. Luego ella regresó la mirada al plato sin decirle nada. Comía lentamente, abstraída.

George la miró extrañado de su actitud. Ya antes él le había jugado bromas y ella siempre las había aceptado con alegría. Notó que miraba triste el vaso cada vez que lo tomaba para beber el jugo. De pronto recordó lo que les había contado sobre los squibs envenenándolos con un brebaje y entendió. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los puños, insultándose mentalmente por haberla hecho recordar aquello. Ahora entendía su actitud.

Ella al sentirlo tenso volteó a mirarlo.

—¿George?

—Perdóname Angela, yo no debí… Perdóname. —le respondió el pelirrojo con la voz cortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No te preocupes… mi amor… Fue sólo… una broma… Yo sé que… si lo hubieses… recordado… no lo habrías… hecho. —le aseguró ella en voz baja, sonriéndole con dulzura y acariciándole el rostro.

Todos los miraban tensos, sin comprender.

—He sido un torpe. Yo…

—Shhh… no insultes… a mi novio.

—Angela…

—Terminemos de comer… por favor. —Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la boca. Se separó de él y le sonrió.

George asintió.

Los dos empezaron de nuevo a comer en silencio, con la tristeza marcada en sus rostros, sin mirar a otro lado que no fuesen sus platos. Los demás los miraban sin entender. Empezaron de nuevo a comer en silencio, mirándolos esporádica y disimuladamente.

Fueron Harry y Aragorn los primeros en comprender. Al levantar sus vasos para tomar jugo se quedaron mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego se miraron entre ellos, sentados el uno frente al otro. Cerraron los ojos y bajaron la cabeza después de confirmarse mutuamente sin palabras lo que habían comprendido. Aquello se expandió por la mesa como una ola silenciosa. Todos recordaron lo que la chica les había contado tiempo atrás.

Cuando Angela terminó de comer (esta vez le habían servido poca cantidad para no presionarla) levantó la cara, mirando a la castaña.

—Hermione… ¿Me puedes… ayudar a estudiar… Historia de… la Magia? —preguntó intentando pensar en otra cosa. Se estaba sintiendo mal desde que había recordado destellos de aquello. La transmisión de energía de su novio y su propio don para Manejar la Energía no le permitían recordarlo con claridad.

—Claro.

—Pero la que… va para los T.I.M.O.S… Recuerdo los hechos… pero no las fechas… Es un fastidio.

—Te enseñaré un truco para eso. —intervino Remus.

—Gracias… También necesito… practicar más… Runas Antiguas.

—¿Qué exámenes vas a presentar? —preguntó George intrigado.

—Todos. Jessica y yo… le pedimos… a la profesora… McGonagall que… nos lo permitiese… Será luego de… presentar los… T.I.M.O.S. que… Jessica decidirá… sus materias… y yo lo haré… luego de… presentar… los exámenes de… sexto año.

—¡Pero eso es demasiado fuerte! —exclamó Eowyn preocupada.

—No te lo aconsejo, Angela. Yo tuve que abandonar esa idea después de mi tercer año. Tú lo sabes. —la presionó la castaña al verla denegar mientras sonreía suavemente.

—Sí, pero nunca… he presentado… ningún examen… Quiero presentarlos… así para… prepararme bien… para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—Pequeña, no es buena idea. Tú no estás en condiciones… —empezó Faramir a intentar convencerla de desistir.

—Precisamente… — lo interrumpió ella con tono suave pero decidido—. Ahora más que… antes necesito… estar muy ocupada… para no pensar.

—Está bien, pequeña. Yo te ayudo con Runas. —la apoyó Aragorn comprensivo.

Angela sonrió. Miró de reojo a George mirarla ceñudo, con comida aún en su plato. Miró los platos todavía con bastante comida de los otros comensales. Vio su propio plato vacío. Notó que ella era la única que había terminado y sonrió con picardía, haciendo un movimiento disimulado con la varita bajo la mesa.

Cuando sus acompañantes en la mesa intentaron continuar con la comida, vieron como sus alimentos "huían" de sus platos y regresaban, cada vez que intentaban tocarlos con los cubiertos. Nymph miraba aquello desconcertada. Esta vez la chica había incluido en la broma a los adultos.

—Pero ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Ron molesto pasados diez minutos de estar "persiguiendo" su comida.

Todos miraban asombrados aquello, incluyendo a la bromista que disimulaba.

—_¡Finite Incantatem!_ —detuvo la comida Remus con el ceño fruncido—. Muy bien. ¿Quién ha sido?

Cinco chicos lo miraron denegando, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tendré que revisar las varitas? —preguntó de nuevo, empezando a molestarse.

Pero lo que asombró a todos fue ver a Angela levantar la mano, con la risa contenida.

—Yo… Lo siento… No pude resistir… la tentación… Estaban comiendo… muy lento… y eso no es… normal… Especialmente… en ellos. —dijo señalando a su cuñado y a su novio.

Todos habían estado comiendo despacio, prestándole atención a todos sus movimientos, lo que había fastidiado a la chica que decidió molestarlos un poco para hacerles entender que lo había notado.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —preguntó Aragorn asombrado. Ninguno de los Dunedains conocía la faceta bromista de la chica.

—Sí. —le confirmó y se encogió de hombros la chica, sonriendo como una niña que ha sido atrapada en una travesura.

—Dame tu varita —le pidió Arwen creyendo que encubría al novio—. _¡Prior Incantato!_

Todos vieron asombrados la nebulosa gris de comida moviéndose. Los seis adultos y cuatro de los chicos miraban sorprendidos a Angela. George no pudo contenerse más y soltó la risa. Sólo él había visto aquella parte de la personalidad de la chica. Luego le siguieron los otros cuatro chicos.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó la chica de pelo negro bajando la cabeza, roja como un tomate, al notar las miradas asombradas de los adultos sobre ella.

Pasaron cinco minutos en silencio, preguntándose todos con la mirada. Ninguno de ellos se lo hubiese esperado de ella. Creían que lo de la mañana había sido idea de la menuda pelirroja.

—Con la comida no se juega, pequeña traviesa. Como ya terminaste puedes levantarte —la intentó regañar Aragorn simulando seriedad, aunque sus ojos brillaban con alegría—. Ve a buscar tus libros y te vas a la sala a estudiar.

—Sí, tío.

Angela se levantó seguida de George.

—Pero… —se intentó oponer ella al notarlo. Él aún tenía comida en su plato.

—Ya no tengo apetito —denegó él sonriente, guiñándole un ojo con cariño—. Ve a la sala, yo te bajo los libros.

La chica sonrió y asintió. Cuando pasaba junto a Arwen extendió su mano, pidiéndole sin palabras que le devolviese su arma mágica.

—Sin varita hasta que nosotros terminemos. —ordenó Aragorn.

Angela hizo un puchero y siguió hacia la sala.

Los diez que se quedaron en la cocina empezaron a hablar en voz baja después que la chica de pelo negro y el novio salieron.

—¿Antes ya había mostrado esta faceta de su carácter? —preguntó Faramir a los chicos cuando ya los otros habían salido de la cocina.

—Sólo con George inicialmente —le contestó Hermione—. Nosotros nos enteramos, cuando se estaba recuperando en la enfermería, de la forma en que lo había disfrazado en su última broma. Luego entre los dos nos contaron otras. Lo que hicimos Ginny y yo esta mañana fue seguirle el juego. Queríamos alegrarla.

Ron y Harry fruncieron el ceño mirándolas. A ellos no les parecía divertido que los hubiesen utilizado de blanco.

—¿Con ustedes nunca hizo bromas? —preguntó Nymph a los Dunedains.

—No. Aunque… —dudó Eowyn.

—Ahora recuerdo que en un par de ocasiones Jessica lucía desconcertada cuando la regañábamos por algunas. —comentó Faramir sonriendo al comprender.

—Creo que se atrevió a incluirlos en la broma —añadió la pelirroja pensativa— porque notó que todos estábamos distraídos de nuestras comidas, observándola.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Ginny —apoyó Aragorn sonriente—. La verdad es que me alegra mucho conocerle esa faceta.

Todos sonrieron. Cinco minutos después el tío de la chica se puso muy tenso y pensativo. Luego miró muy serio a todos.

—Quiero pedirles a todos que desde hoy la regañemos y castiguemos cuando lo haga. Y a ustedes, chicos, que la hagan partícipe de sus bromas y revanchas. Porque estoy seguro que ustedes no participaron en la idea de George, ¿verdad?

Harry y Ron se miraron preguntándose, los dos denegaron.

—No, no lo sabíamos —confirmó el primero—. Pero… ¿Por qué quiere que le hagamos bromas, señor Aragorn?

—¿Crees que sea prudente regañarla o castigarla después de lo que vimos del orfanato? —preguntó Nymph preocupada.

—Precisamente —respondió Remus comprendiendo lo que quería Aragorn—. El trato con ella debe ser lo más normal posible. Además tenemos que mostrarle que no sólo los Brown pueden castigarla de manera adecuada. Por lo que me ha contado Jessica, ella siempre era quien reñía y castigaba a los niños, guiándose por lo que recordaba de sus padres adoptivos y lo que veía hacer a Minerva. Pero lloraba mucho después encerrada para que ellos no la viesen.

—Exacto. Recuerdo que estaba demasiado tensa y nerviosa cuando los reñimos aquí por lo de la poción, al igual que en La Madriguera cuando Molly los reñía a todos y les ponía el castigo. Ese nivel de angustia no es normal. Tenemos que ayudarla entre todos a distenderse un poco. Que comprenda que aunque tome decisiones que no nos gusten, o haga mal algunas cosas, eso no implica que nos vayamos a descargar con ella como lo hicieron esos malditos del orfanato.

—Comprendo. También la incluiremos desde hoy en todas nuestras bromas, para que no llegue a pensar que sentimos lástima de ella por habernos enterado de aquello. —afirmó Harry muy serio mirando a su novia y sus amigos.

Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Ginny, Hermione y Ron asintieron.

Terminaron de comer rápido y entre todos recogieron y limpiaron. Cuando salieron a la sala consiguieron a George leyéndole del libro de Transformaciones de tercer año, mientras ella simulaba los movimientos con una ramita sacada de los floreros. El chico se reía y la regañaba para que prestase atención a la teoría que le leía.

—Angela —le dijo con tono de regaño—, sé que conoces perfectamente los movimientos con la varita. Eres muy buena para la parte práctica pero un desastre para la teoría, pon atención.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿En serio? —hizo un movimiento con su varita sobre el pergamino—. Entonces respóndeme este cuestionario.

La chica con un mohín de disgusto tomó la pluma, frunció el ceño y denegó.

—Esto no se vale… Está muy complicado.

—Claro que no. Esa es la forma de preguntar en los exámenes. Tienes veinte minutos para responderlo completo.

—¿Sólo veinte minutos? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Ahora son diecinueve. —afirmó él con fingida seriedad.

La vieron fruncir el ceño y empezar a responderlo. Tenía buena letra y escribía rápido, pero se detenía mucho a leer las preguntas. Dieciocho minutos después le entregaba el pergamino a su novio. Todos estaban ahora sentados alrededor de ellos sin disimular, atentos a aquello.

—Yo creo que en estas dos te equivocaste, lo demás parece bien. ¿Tú qué opinas, Hermione? —preguntó George extendiéndole el pergamino a la castaña.

—La idea en esas respuestas también es correcta. Pero las explicas mal, Angela —Al ver las cejas enarcadas de su amiga, interrogantes, se explicó mejor—. No creo que los examinadores del Ministerio entiendan esto de "cambiar los átomos de la piel del animal para que se reordenen como los de la plata". Esos son términos muggles.

La chica de pelo negro frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Sus ojos azul mar miraban el pergamino. Era evidente que estaba molesta.

—Angela, yo no… —empezó la castaña a disculparse creyendo que le había molestado la forma en que se lo había dicho.

—No puedo creer… que sea tan torpe… con esto. —la interrumpió la chica. Estaba enojada con ella misma.

—No eres eso que has dicho. Pero no prestas atención a la teoría que te está leyendo tu novio —la corrigió Remus—. Tienes que aprender y entender el lenguaje de los magos para explicar adecuadamente lo que ya sabes hacer.

—De la misma manera que te esforzabas en un principio para que nosotros te entendiéramos tus explicaciones —le señaló Harry—. Buscando otras palabras para transmitirnos la idea de lo que querías.

—Sí, lo sé —aceptó la chica con decepción en el tono de voz, mirando el pergamino en las manos de la castaña. Se le escapó un suspiro—. Yo entiendo… cuando los profesores… explican las cosas… pero se me hace… difícil no mezclar… en mis respuestas lo… que he leído en… libros muggles o en… los de Magia Antigua.

—¿Has leído libros muggles? —preguntó Remus asombrado.

—¿Qué libros de Magia Antigua exactamente? —le preguntó Aragorn con pose de regaño. Obviamente no eran los que ellos le habían prestado a los que se refería.

Angela los miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Se le había escapado decirles algo que ella aún creía que ellos no sabían.

—Los de Magia Antigua que ustedes vieron en la Casa Flotante. —salió rápidamente al paso Ginny que percibió, al igual que todos, como la chica se estaba empezando a angustiar transmitiéndoselo a su novio.

—Y algunos muggles que habían allí y otros que yo le ayude a conseguir —ayudó Hermione—. Le gusta mucho leer.

—Entiendo —las apoyó Faramir rápidamente para destensar el ambiente—. Pero como tus exámenes empiezan la próxima semana tendrás que leer de nuevo los libros de Hogwarts, sin mirar de los otros nada, para que te sea más fácil entender las preguntas y responder apropiadamente.

Angela asintió rápidamente, esforzándose en serenarse. Miró en seguida al chico de ojos esmeraldas, que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Arwen le entregó sonriente la varita a la chica de pelo negro. Estaba feliz al ver como los chicos se calmaban sin necesidad de barreras.

—Como es bastante material te haré un horario de estudios para estos cuatro días. —dijo sonriente la castaña.

Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos al oírla, mientras Ginny contenía con dificultad la risa.

—¿Por qué dices cuatro días, Hermione? Faltan seis para que comience con los exámenes. El fin de semana también tiene que estudiar. —intervino Eowyn.

—Pero el sábado tenemos… nuestra primera clase… de Conocimientos Antiguos.

—Tú no irás a esa clase. Para el sábado no estarás restablecida aún. —le respondió Arwen acariciándole el pelo con cariño.

—Yo me voy… a portar muy… bien estos cuatro… días para estar… bien el sábado y… poder ir con… ellos a la clase. —le respondió la chica sonriente.

—Mi niña, no es conveniente. Tienes que tener fuerzas para los exámenes —la intentó convencer Faramir—. Además nos has dicho que presentarás los de todas las materias. Inclusive creo que lo mejor será que vayas sólo a dar las pruebas y regreses aquí a dormir.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero… eso no… puede ser… Ya estamos… en octubre… y no he… asistido a… la primera… clase… —protestó la chica. Tuvo que detenerse para controlar su respiración—. Quiero estar… en Hogwarts… con mis… amigos... Este es… mi último… y único… año con… ellos.

—Tranquilízate, por favor. Te estás alterando y eso te hace daño —Eowyn levantó una mano para que no la interrumpiese—. Después de los exámenes, cuando ya estés restablecida, te quedarás en el colegio.

—Eso si que… no tía… —le respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos. Sus ojos adquirieron un peligroso color azul brillante, semejante al de los relámpagos durante una tormenta eléctrica—. No es... justo… Yo voy… a ir a la… clase del… profesor Mithrandir… este sábado y… me quedo… en Hogwarts.

—Tú no irás a esa clase. Nos vas a obedecer y te quedarás aquí hasta que nosotros digamos. —le replicó Aragorn muy serio, con sus ojos azules brillando muy parecido a los de su sobrina.

—Pero no… me has… dejado… estar en… el colegio… con mis… amigos… Me has… retenido aquí… desde la… noche que… surgió el… don en… Harry... sin explicarme… nada… No es… justo.

—Harás siempre lo que te diga sin discutir, jovencita. Si te retuve aquí fue por tu salud y la de Harry. Si no lo recuerdas, te agitaste mucho esa noche y él también —No permitió que le replicase. En un tono autoritario continuó—. Si tengo que retenerte a la fuerza lo haré, pero no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo considere que estás recuperada.

Angela lo miró con sus ojos azules brillando aún con mayor intensidad. Todos pudieron percibir la furia de la chica. Nunca había sido obediente. Tenía nueve años siendo ella "la autoridad" de su "familia", cuidando de otros, rebelándose a todo y todos para protegerlos y cumplir sus promesas. Además era muy necia e impulsiva, con un carácter fuerte y facilidad para enojarse.

—Continuemos con Transformaciones mientras Hermione hace el horario. —intervino rápidamente George, para distraerla un poco. La chica cuando se molestaba era muy difícil de calmar.

—Nosotros también tenemos que repasar —agregó la castaña con su voz de prefecta, mirando a sus tres amigos significativamente—. Vayamos por los libros.

—Nosotros vamos al cuartel a informarnos que ha pasado estos días —ordenó rápidamente Remus a una señal de Arwen, comprendiendo el peligro los dos. Estaba aprendiendo a conocer las miradas de su amigo y la chica cuando se enojaban—. Volveremos en un par de horas. George, quedas a cargo de los cinco.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se movieron rápidamente hacia las escaleras para subir a buscar lo de estudiar.

Arwen sacó con suavidad de un brazo a Aragorn, para que no discutiese con la chica. Los dos tenían muy mal carácter y cuando sus ojos azules se enfrentaban siempre había tormenta. Faramir denegó suavemente en dirección a su esposa, que tenía claramente intenciones de reñir a su sobrina, y la sacó de la sala hacia la cocina rápida y sutilmente.

—Yo voy a… —empezó Angela enojada cuando logró hablar, mirando a su tío mientras era sacado de la sala.

—Prestarme atención y hacer un resumen de lo que te vaya leyendo. —la interrumpió George con voz firme, tendiéndole varios trozos de pergamino y la pluma que la chica había soltado.

La chica de pelo negro giró rápidamente su cabeza mirando a su novio, furiosa. Entrecerró los ojos al verlo sonreír con suavidad poniendo en sus manos los pergaminos y la pluma, colocando a un lado de ella el tintero sobre la mesa y empezando a leerle de nuevo. Minutos después lo interrumpió, difícilmente estaba controlando su respiración alterada.

—George, yo voy…

—A cumplir tu promesa, calmarte, poner de tu parte para mejorar pronto y tomar apuntes de lo que te estoy leyendo. —la interrumpió el pelirrojo, mirándola con cariño aunque el tono de voz había sido muy serio.

Angela frunció el ceño y asintió. Ubicó con gestos bruscos los pergaminos sobre la mesa y se dispuso a tomar notas. El pelirrojo suspiró y empezó a leerle.

Los otros chicos ya bajaban las escaleras con sus libros en las manos. Escucharon todo y se miraron con las cejas enarcadas. Todos se estremecieron, especialmente el trío que la conocían enojada cuando no la obedecían en los entrenamientos.

Tras la puerta de la cocina Nymph y Remus escuchaban atentamente, mientras Arwen y Faramir retenían a sus parejas.

—Ella no puede ir a esa clase… —empezó Aragorn.

—Esperemos al viernes en la noche antes de tomar esa decisión, mi amor —lo interrumpió su esposa—. Por favor, cálmate.

—Estará débil inclusive para los exámenes. Si dejamos que vaya es porque después no podrá hacerlos, pero… —explicó Eowyn molesta también.

—Ya hemos visto como se restablece antes de lo esperado —la interrumpió su esposo—. Pero debemos ayudar a que se mantenga serena.

—Ha empezado a estudiar con George pero aún está bastante molesta —les contó Remus, luego se giró encarándolos—. Aragorn, sé que ella te preocupa, al igual que a ti, Eowyn, a nosotros también, pero no la hagamos enojar desde ahora. Esperemos hasta el viernes como dice Arwen para hablarlo con ella —Los dos aludidos fruncieron el ceño—. Vamos al cuartel, tenemos mucho que hablar y no quiero que se vean tentados de escucharnos.

Todos miraron al líder de La Orden del Fénix y asintieron. Faramir les hizo un trasladador rápidamente. Quería sacarlos de allí antes que su cuñado se viese tentado de regresar a la sala a reprender a su muy rebelde sobrina.

Cuando volvieron tres horas después consiguieron a todos muy silenciosos en la sala. Sólo se oía la voz de George. Angela tomaba apuntes. Se veía muy concentrada, sentada ahora al lado de la ventana abierta. Todos sujetaban sus pergaminos con los libros y sus manos para evitar que la fría brisa que entraba por la ventana los hiciese volar por la sala. La respiración de la chica era un poco irregular.

Habían regresado antes de lo previsto porque habían percibido que Harry y ella se ponían mal. A la chica el enojo le había durado casi media hora, pero quince minutos antes la habían percibido muy triste al igual que al chico de ojos verdes. Justo en ese momento empezaron a debilitarse los dos rápida y peligrosamente. No era angustia, era una tristeza muy profunda.

Arwen era la más preocupada, pues todos habían percibido que los otros chicos también se habían entristecido mucho simultáneamente, pero ella había percibido además algo extraño en ellos dos, la pelirroja y la castaña.

Al verlos a todos con las caras desencajadas se miraron interrogantes. Pero al prestar atención a la lectura de George y la lámina en la pared se hicieron una buena idea de lo ocurrido. Estaban estudiando los principios básicos de la animagia y en la lámina que habían dibujado los chicos estaban una gata atigrada con manchas alrededor de los ojos, parecidas a gafas, y un escarabajo también con algo parecido a lentes, pero también un perro negro grande lanudo y un hermoso ciervo con grandes cuernos. Evidentemente "Canuto" y "Cornamenta".

—Hola chicos. —los saludó Nymph.

—Tranquilos —dijo rápidamente Remus al verlos sobresaltarse. Era evidente que no los habían oído llegar—. Creo que podrían descansar un rato.

—No podemos —le contradijo la castaña—. En el horario establecimos continuar hasta las seis, descansar una hora y hacer las tareas hasta las nueve. Sólo así cubriremos la teoría de todas las materias y nos mantendremos al día con los deberes.

—Pero Angela y Harry deben descansar para que puedan recuperarse. —replicó Arwen preocupada.

—Descansaremos en las mañanas. —afirmó Ginny mirando a su novio con dulzura, preocupada porque estaba un poco pálido.

—Hermione, dame por favor una copia del horario que han hecho —le pidió Remus. Miró de nuevo la lámina y frunció el ceño. Cuando la castaña le entregó un pergamino con lo que le había pedido les hizo señas a los que habían llegado con él para ir hacia la cocina. Una vez allí les propuso—: Vamos a llevarles algo de comer, les ordenamos tomar un poco de poción tranquilizante y Faramir les transmite algo de energía a Angela y a Harry. Luego nos sentamos a estudiar con ellos. Estoy casi seguro que esos dibujos son de uno de ellos dos y no de los otros chicos.

Todos asintieron. Arwen y Eowyn prepararon rápidamente algunos sándwiches, mientras Faramir desaparecía rumbo a Hogwarts. Volvió poco después con poción tranquilizante y un frasquito con poción azul. Nymph, Remus y Aragorn observaban la copia del horario de los chicos que le habían pedido a la castaña, organizando en el otro pergamino un plan de estudios.

En el cuartel Kingsley había quedado a cargo de los movimientos de La Orden del Fénix, mientras Remus tuviese que ausentarse, avisándole de inmediato si ocurría algo grave. Al parecer Voldemort se había replegado en sus ataques, tanto en Inglaterra como fuera de ella, pero no podían confiarse así que estaban concentrando sus esfuerzos en averiguar lo que tramaba.

Veinte minutos después los seis adultos volvieron a la sala, con tres bandejas de sándwiches y jugos de calabaza, junto a una con pociones.

—Muy bien, chicos. Van a detenerse por media hora y comer todo lo que les hemos traído —les ordenó Remus muy firme, frunciendo el ceño al verlos denegar—. Faramir les dará algo de energía a Angela y Harry. No quiero oír réplicas —agregó rápidamente al ver a los dos abrir la boca—. Luego nosotros estudiaremos con ustedes.

Al oír lo último todos los chicos enarcaron las cejas interrogantes. Los adultos se rieron. Con sus varitas los dos Dunedains les quitaron los libros y pergaminos, mientras las tres mujeres les pusieron enfrente las bandejas con comida. Remus les tendió las pociones a los cinco chicos y a Angela el frasquito azul.

—Tú te tomas tres gotas y ustedes toda la poción, ahora mismo. —les ordenó mirándolos muy serio.

Angela lo miró, luego a su tío y después el pequeño envase, curiosa sobre la conversación entre ellos sobre el efecto de aquél concentrado en ella. Al ver las caras de los otros enarcó las cejas intrigada. Su novio miraba interrogante el vaso de poción que le habían entregado a él, al igual que Harry, Hermione y Ron. Todos se giraron a mirar a su menuda y pelirroja amiga, interrogantes.

—Poción tranquilizante. —les confirmó Ginny.

—¿Cómo supieron? —preguntó George.

—El tercer lazo. —le respondió Arwen.

—Pero yo no estaba allí. —replicó el pelirrojo mayor confundido.

—De la misma manera que Ginny no estaba presente en la base del primero pero se unió después. —le hizo ver Faramir.

—Creí que el tercer lazo estaba enfocado en Angela y Harry. —comentó intrigada Hermione.

—Es distinto a los anteriores —afirmó Remus—. Desde temprano nosotros los estamos percibiendo a todos ustedes.

—¿Ustedes los percibieron a ellos cuando estaban en el cuartel? —les preguntó Angela a su novio y sus amigos. Todos denegaron—. ¿Y ahora que están aquí?

Ron y George negaron, mientras el pelinegro, la pelirroja y la castaña asentían. Al notarlo el chico de ojos verdes enarcó las cejas en una pregunta muda a Angela.

—Tú y yo los estamos percibiendo por nuestros dones, Harry —le respondió Angela muy seria, pensativa—. Pero no entiendo lo de Hermione y Ginny. ¿Harry, sabes diferenciar las percepciones con tu don de las del lazo?

—En el que me une contigo sí, pero… con esto es distinto. —le contestó él con el ceño fruncido, muy serio.

—¿Señora Arwen? —preguntó George mirándola fijamente, preocupado.

—No sé a qué se deba, pero por ahora no es buena idea que se preocupen por eso. Tomen las pociones y coman. —le respondió la Dunedain seria.

Todos los adultos sintieron preocupación ante aquello que acababan de comentar ellos. Los chicos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos intrigados.

—Ellos tienen razón. —apoyó Angela para sorpresa de todos, tomando las tres gotas del frasquito azul y empezando a comerse un sándwich.

La chica estaba empezando a percibir que Harry se estaba angustiando al igual que ella, mezclándose los dones y los lazos de nuevo. Decidió detenerlo de inmediato.

Ginny se tomó su poción y le dio un beso a su novio, pidiéndole con un gesto silencioso que hiciese lo mismo. Harry se perdió en los ojos de su pelirroja, se sintió indefenso ante la fuerza de su amor. Obediente se tomó aquella poción y empezó a comer. Hermione convenció por señas a Ron y Angela a George. Se tomaron también la poción y empezaron a comer en silencio, pensativos.

Angela les dio a todos unos caramelos que tenía junto a sus pergaminos, comiendo lentamente pero sonriendo.

—Bien, chicos, hemos revisado el horario de estudios y lo hemos reorganizado para darles un pequeño taller intensivo enfocado en sus exámenes. —les dijo Remus con su voz de profesor, cuando vio que estaban terminando de comer.

—George, ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó alarmada Eowyn al verlo ponerse muy rojo, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Angela.

La chica de pelo negro miraba a su novio conteniendo difícilmente la risa, retándolo con un rápido movimiento de cejas a responder. El chico se limitó a denegar, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Un minuto después le apuntaba con su varita.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó intrigada Arwen.

Hermione y Ginny vieron a sus novios mirar hacia Remus interrogantes. La chica de pelo negro desafiaba a su novio con picardía en su mirada.

—George, ¿por qué estás apuntando a Angela con tu varita? —preguntó Aragorn inquieto—. Respóndeme inmediatamente.

El pelirrojo miró interrogante al tío de su novia que se había parado junto a él, evidentemente molesto.

—Disculpe señor Aragorn, pero ella me ha devuelto la broma. No les estoy entendiendo casi nada porque estoy escuchando todo en reversa.

La chica no pudo contenerse más y estalló en carcajadas.

—Podrían por favor hablar normal. —pidió Ron.

—¿De quién ha sido la idea de esto? —preguntó Harry molesto.

—¿Ustedes también? —los miró preocupado Remus.

Hermione y Ginny miraron a Angela riéndose con la boca tapada, esforzándose por contenerse, luego a los tres chicos y empezaron a reírse también.

—¡Pero será posible! —exclamó exasperada Eowyn al ver a Nymph y a Arwen riéndose también.

—Angela, te dije que no jugaras con la comida —la regañó Aragorn—. Les acabamos de dar poción tranquilizante. ¿Combinado con tu broma puede causar efectos secundarios?

—No. Sólo les… —le respondió ella sin mirarlo, pendiente de la cara de George. No pudo contener la risa al ver a su novio señalándole con su mano izquierda sus oídos mientras la apuntaba de nuevo con la varita.

—Dame tu varita —le ordenó Aragorn a su sobrina—. _¡Prior Incantato!_

Pudieron ver una nube gris con la forma de unos caramelos grandes.

—Por eso les diste a Hermione y Ginny los más pequeños. —comentó comprendiendo Faramir.

—_¡Deletrius!_ El antídoto, Angela. —le pidió muy serio Aragorn, tendiendo la mano en dirección a su sobrina que lo miraba tensa.

La chica le tendió tres caramelos, temblando perceptiblemente, con sus ojos grises mirando muy asustados a su tío. Arwen tomó los caramelos de la mano de su esposo y se los dio a cada uno de los chicos, explicándoles por señas. Aragorn había cruzado sus brazos frente a su pecho, mirando muy serio a su sobrina. Cuando vio que los chicos respondían con normalidad a las preguntas de su esposa se dirigió a Angela.

—¿Cuál crees que debería ser tu castigo? —le preguntó muy serio.

—Yo… yo no… —tartamudeaba, muy asustada.

—¡Señor Aragorn! —exclamó George preocupado, siendo retenido por Remus y Faramir en su intento de interponerse—. No la regañe, por favor. Sólo fue una broma.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry no pudieron evitar tensarse. El último levantó rápidamente las barreras a su don mezclado. Sabían lo que intentaba Aragorn, lo comprendían, pero notaron el miedo creciente en su amiga sintiendo un gran dolor por ello.

—Creo que dos pergaminos, con treinta líneas cada uno, escribiendo "No jugaré más con la comida o caramelos" es lo adecuado. ¿Qué piensas? —continuó Aragorn muy serio.

Angela empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse, siendo abrazada de inmediato por su tío que se arrodilló frente a ella y la acunó contra su pecho.

—Shhh, pequeña. Nadie jamás volverá a lastimarte. Ninguno de nosotros va a permitirlo nunca más. Quiero que lo entiendas —La separó un poco tomándole la cara con cuidado por la quijada para que lo mirase, viéndola llorar—. Puedes hacer bromas y comportarte acorde a tu edad sin volver a sentir jamás el temor que alguien te vaya a golpear. Es muy posible que te regañemos o te castiguemos, pero siempre será acorde a lo que hayas hecho y tu edad. Como siempre lo has hecho con los pequeños, con amor, para corregirte. ¿Lo entiendes?

La chica asintió. Mirándolo a sus ojos, tan verdes y tristes como los suyos. Dejó que él le secase con ternura sus lágrimas.

Aragorn le dio tres gotas del frasquito azul y se incorporó. Esforzándose por recuperar la calma asintió en dirección a Remus y Faramir, que soltaron a George.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a abrazar y mimar a la chica, que respiraba irregular sonriéndole suavemente a su novio e intentando calmarse.

Remus palmeó suavemente en la espalda a Aragorn para darle su apoyo. El Dunedain se había ido hacia la ventana abierta. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que esa situación se presentaría en algún momento desde que lo había hablado con todos en el almuerzo, pero no había esperado que fuese tan pronto.

Arwen se esforzaba en transmitirles calma a todos por medio de su don.

—Remus, creo que deberías explicarles de nuevo el plan de estudio que hemos hecho a los chicos. —le pidió Faramir buscando la manera de aliviar la tensión que aún era evidente en el ambiente. Su esposa se había retirado a una esquina fuera de la vista de su sobrina, sollozando en silencio.

—Tienes razón. Les decía que hemos revisado el horario de estudios de Hermione y lo hemos cambiado. Trabajaremos tres horas en la mañana y tres en la tarde. Les explicaremos los puntos más importantes de cada materia, enfocándonos en sus exámenes próximos. Ustedes nos expondrán sus puntos de vista sobre cada tema y luego responderán pequeños cuestionarios.

Angela lo miraba atentamente, concentrándose con toda su fuerza de voluntad en lo que él les estaba diciendo. Estaba apretando con su mano izquierda el camafeo de su mamá en su cuello y con la derecha una mano de su novio, que la tenía recostada contra su cuerpo y abrazada con la otra. Los otros chicos la miraban de soslayo, disimuladamente.

—¿Esos… cuestionarios… serán… similares…? —No pudo terminar la pregunta, no lograba aún normalizar su respiración.

—Sí, Angela. Los plantearemos de tal manera que se parecerán mucho a los exámenes que van a presentar.

La chica asintió y le sonrió agradecida.

—Empezaremos con un cuestionario general de los puntos más fuertes de todas las materias —continuó Remus—. Es un poco extenso pero abarca los seis primeros años. Ginny, no tienes que responder las preguntas que tengan el número encerrado en un círculo, esas son las de sexto año.

La pelirroja asintió, recibiendo de manos de la metamórfaga los pergaminos con los cuestionarios, al igual que los otros cuatro chicos.

Arwen se llevó a George hacia la cocina, con suavidad, para explicarle lo que habían hablado allí cuando él había salido con Angela. Le contó que tenían intención de hablarlo con él en la noche después de dormir a la chica. Le dio a beber más poción tranquilizante al notar como el joven estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. A todos les había afectado mucho la reacción de la chica.

—Si yo no la hubiese delatado… —se lamentaba.

—Lo hubiesen hecho Harry o Ron. Además esta situación tenía que darse en cualquier momento. No te culpes.

—¿No podemos borrarle los recuerdos como a Jessica y los niños?

—No lo sé, George. Ella nunca lo ha permitido.

—Podríamos intentar convencerla.

En ese momento entraron a la cocina Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn.

—El profesor Mithrandir le dijo a Aragorn, cuando se lo planteó, que le había insistido muchas veces para hacerlo pero ella nunca había accedido por las promesas que les hizo a Dani y a Angelica.

El pelirrojo tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Abatido.

—También dijo que estaría tranquila ayer y hoy con la energía que logré transmitirle, pero… ¿Qué va a pasar mañana, señora Arwen? Si se ha puesto triste hoy con la broma en el jugo y tan asustada con el regaño… ¿Cómo será mañana cuando los recuerdos se le desaten? —le preguntó George con la voz quebrada.

Al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo se tensaron. Eowyn empezó a sollozar de nuevo, mientras sus dos acompañantes apretaban los párpados y los puños. Los tres se sentaron con ellos en la mesa del comedor intentando calmarse de nuevo.

—No lo sé, George. Pero tenemos que mantenernos tranquilos, dándole nuestro apoyo y un trato lo más normal posible. —le respondió la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda con tono suave.

El pelirrojo asintió. Se sentía triste y preocupado pero sabía que tenía razón.

—La señora Arwen me ha explicado porqué la regañó —le dijo a Aragorn—. Perdóneme por intentar interponerme, pero yo no sabía nada.

—No te preocupes, George. Lo entiendo y me alegra mucho ver que estás dispuesto a defenderla incluso de mí.

El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido pero asintió en seguida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les ha dado Remus para el examen? —preguntó Arwen.

—Dos horas. Es un poco largo, pero necesitamos darnos una idea sobre sus puntos débiles en la teoría. Mañana en la mañana haremos un sondeo sobre la parte práctica. —le respondió Faramir.

—Eso no será necesario. Aprobarán con honores la parte práctica de todas las materias, incluso Pociones —les dijo el pelirrojo—. Hermione nos ha presionado a todos desde nuestra primera reunión con los exámenes. Incluso a Fred y a mí nos ha estado fastidiando para que presentemos los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Angela tiene problemas con Runas, quiere presentarla aunque casi no entró a las clases porque Harry no la llevaba, por eso Hermione y Ginny tenían algunas horas especiales en el horario con ella.

—George, ¿puedes decirnos con qué frecuencia iba Angela a reunirse con ustedes en la Casa Flotante? —le preguntó Faramir.

—No. Lo siento pero no lo haré. —denegó de inmediato.

—Nos preocupa la frecuencia con la que iba allí, estando en lo más fuerte del Entrenamiento Dunedain de la última etapa que entrenó con los señores. Por favor, George, necesitamos saber. —le pidió en voz de súplica Eowyn.

El pelirrojo los miró intranquilo de uno en uno, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Recordaba perfectamente la conversación en el jardín de La Madriguera, en la que se enteró del Pacto Dunedain. Ginny, Fred y él le habían preguntado luego aparte a Jessica, en la primera visita a la Casa Flotante en la que no estuvo Angela, sobre los entrenamientos qué suponían. Revisaron el horario, marcando las veces en que la habían visto llegar evidentemente lastimada, comparándolos con sus entrenamientos con el trío. Los cuatro se sintieron derrotados.

—Hermione se dio cuenta a principios de julio que Harry iba allí fuera de los horarios, por eso lo veíamos muy agotado. Ella se encargó de reñirlo e intentar controlarlo. Angela… —Suspiró—. Luego que nos enteramos del Pacto Dunedain, cuando nos reunimos por primera vez allí, Ginny, Jessica, Fred y yo cotejamos el horario con… —Tomó aire y cerró los ojos— las veces que llegó allí lastimada, sin querer darnos explicaciones. Luego lo comparamos con lo que Ginny nos contó de las veces que Hermione y ella los encontraron allí fuera del horario —Denegó y bajó la cabeza—. Esos dos casi no descansaron en las vacaciones.

—¿Crees que tu hermana y tú nos puedan ayudar a convencerlos para que se queden aquí a reposar hasta después de los exámenes? —le preguntó Faramir preocupado.

—Hablaré con Ginny. Lo intentaremos. Pero… Ustedes conocen a Angela, es muy necia. Harry también lo es.

—Sí. Lo sabemos. —replicó Aragorn, frunciendo el ceño y denegando.

—Regresemos a la sala para ver cómo van —sugirió Arwen—. La percibo preocupada, podría ser por nuestra ausencia.

Todos accedieron y fueron de nuevo con los que estaban presentando. Todos estaban trabajando en sus exámenes, muy serios y concentrados, a excepción de Angela. Pero fue evidente que era por ellos. Notaron como soltaba la tensión al verlos y se enfocaba en la prueba.

Hora y media después estaban terminando de responder el examen diagnóstico que les habían asignado cuando apareció Arthur por la chimenea con noticias del Ministerio para los de La Orden del Fénix, los deberes para los chicos y un paquete para Angela.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó intrigado a la chica de pelo negro mientras se lo entregaba.

—El juego de guerras medievales de Christopher. —contestó George sonriendo.

—Es un juego muggle. —completó Hermione mirándolo intrigada.

—Se lo regalaron… Dani y Jefferson… cuando cumplió… cuatro años… Nunca me… dijeron cómo… lo consiguieron. —comentó Angela con nostalgia en la verde mirada.

Todos los presentes se miraron disimuladamente, preocupados. El niño, al no saber lo que había vivido su "guardiana" en el orfanato y mucho menos que lo recordó todo de golpe en los últimos días, le envió aquello para que se entretuviese.

—¿Lo sabes jugar? —le preguntó Remus al verla sacar las piezas y ubicarlas en el tablero.

—Sí. Ellos… nos enseñaron… a todos… intentando que él… aprendiese… Aunque Jessica… y yo lo hemos… modificado en… la Casa Flotante… con algo de… lo aprendido… en Transformaciones… Hemos logrado… que las piezas… se muevan solas… ¿Les enseñó? —preguntó la chica de pelo negro con sus ojos verde claro mirando a quienes la rodeaban.

—Sí —le respondió George con resolución. El niño le había dicho que ella disfrutaba mucho ese juego—. Quiero aprender las reglas porque tengo la impresión que Christopher nos ha estado haciendo trampas a los demás.

—No me extrañaría… —le contestó su novia sonriente—. El muy tramposo… cuando ve que… Aragorn va… perdiendo las… cambia.

—¿Yo? —preguntó intrigado el Dunedain—. Pero si yo no he jugado nunca ese juego.

—No —aclaró su sobrina riéndose suavemente. Sus ojos eran grises ahora—. Es que Christopher… les cambió el… nombre a algunas de las… piezas cuando… los conoció a… ustedes.

—Ya me extrañaba que esos fueran sus nombres. —comentó Ron ayudándole con George a acomodar las piezas.

—Los nombres… originales no… los recordamos… ni Jessica… ni yo… Tampoco las… reglas reales… sólo algunas… Han sido… muchos años… jugando su… versión… ¿Tú conoces… el juego… Hermione?

—No. Sólo vi el anuncio en televisión cuando lo estaban promocionando.

—A mí no me miren —retrocedió levemente Harry al sentirse observado—. Alguna vez se lo vi en las manos a Dudley, pero eso es todo lo que sé.

—Entonces será… con los nombres… que les puso… Christopher y… las reglas que… organizó Christine.

—¿Entonces si hay un reglamento? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño—. Cuando les preguntamos los dos lo negaron.

—Sí lo hay… Pero ella es… cómplice de… su hermano… si no está… jugando… en su… contra.

—Eso es trampa. —dijo escandalizada la castaña.

—Claro, Hermione… —le respondió Angela conteniendo la risa—. Por eso les he… dicho muchas… veces que… esos dos son… muy unidos… pícaros y… peligrosos.

—Ahora entiendo a lo que te refieres —afirmó George divertido—. Vamos a jugar con el reglamento. Quiero aprendérmelo. La próxima vez no nos ganarán tan fácil las apuestas.

—¿Tú apuestas con ellos, George? —le preguntó la castaña con tono de regaño.

Ginny, Harry, Ron y el aludido se sonrojaron al notar que, a excepción de Angela, todos los miraban acusadores.

—No es culpa… de ellos… —los defendió Angela rápidamente, sonriendo—. Conozco a… los niños lo… suficiente para… saber que… empezaron… jugando normal… y terminaron… haciendo apuestas… con ellos… que absortos… en el juego… no se… dieron cuenta… cómo empezaron.

Los cuatro se miraron, abrieron mucho los ojos y asintieron.

Arwen y Nymph se rieron mientras los otros levantaban las cejas. Era evidente que los chicos acababan de descubrirlo.

—Se juega… en parejas… Podemos jugar… hasta doce… parejas… ¿Quiénes juegan… con quiénes?

—Yo no puedo quedarme. Sólo vine a traerles los deberes y a hablar con Remus. —se excusó el señor Weasley, que miraba el juego interesado y con evidente expresión de lamentar no poder quedarse a aprender algo más sobre muggles.

—Hagamos primero los deberes mientras ellos hablan —propuso Hermione—. Luego podremos jugarlo todos.

—Tienes razón. —aceptó y se incorporó Angela del lado de la mesa pequeña en que lo habían puesto. Una vez de pie se dirigió con los pergaminos a la grande donde habían estado estudiando.

George se sentó a su lado para ayudarla con sus dudas y las de su hermana menor. Hermione hacía los suyos, ayudando a su novio y sus amigos, luego la castaña revisó los trabajos de todos.

Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn se quedaron con ellos, observándolos en silencio, notando la evidente compenetración y organización de los chicos para estudiar.

Arthur y Remus hablaron en la biblioteca.

En el Ministerio, al igual que ellos, estaban preocupados por la inactividad de Voldemort. La experiencia les había mostrado que era mala señal. Al igual que La Orden del Fénix habían acentuado las averiguaciones, pero lo preocupante era que se incrementaba el número de arrestos injustificados. Era evidente que Scrimgeour seguía los pasos de Barty Crouch en ese sentido.

—Hay algo más que quería comentarte. —agregó Arthur luego que Remus le hiciese la comparación al terminar de oír las noticias.

—Dime. —lo invitó Remus a continuar al verlo dudar.

—Cuando los aurores intentaron averiguar lo que ocultaba Mundungus sobre el medallón que mencionó de pasada en el último interrogatorio no pudieron lograr que les dijese nada más.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión que hay algo interesante acerca de ese medallón?

—Porque debe haberlo, alguien se ha preocupado de eliminarle esos recuerdos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus exaltado.

—Exactamente. Por lo que me comentó Gawain la primera vez que le preguntaron sobre los objetos robados lo presionaron lo suficiente y se los nombró. Pero se les hizo curioso que fue una de las cosas, además de las copas de la familia Black, de las que no pudo nombrar el lugar de donde las había sacado.

—Con las copas fue porque había sido de aquí —comentó Remus pensativo—. Estando el lugar bajo el encantamiento Fidelius no podía decirlo.

—Exacto, lo que nos lleva a que ese medallón también salió de aquí o de otro lugar con una protección igual. Pero lo extraño es que con las copas y lo demás no hubo cambios, pero con el medallón no consiguieron nada. Inclusive usaron Legilimancia contra él, pero no había ningún recuerdo de éste en su mente, ni tampoco las señales de haber sido sometido a un obliviate.

—Arthur, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

—Sí. Eso es lo que les preocupa en el Ministerio. Sólo el que no debe ser nombrado sabe eliminar recuerdos de esa manera ahora que Albus está muerto. Eso es lo que los tiene inquietos, que él se los haya borrado cuando asaltó Azkaban sacando a Lucius y los otros mortífagos. Pero no encaja que lo dejase allí con vida.

—No es cierto que él sea el único que puede hacerlo. En este momento están en la sala cinco personas que saben cómo y en el colegio hay otras tres.

—Yo lo sé pero los del cuerpo de aurores no —le hizo notar Arthur, mientras lo miraba pensativo, intrigado porque hubiese dicho "cinco" en lugar de "cuatro"—. Pero los señores Dunedains no pueden salir de Hogwarts e ir a Azkaban. ¿Crees que Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir o Aragorn lo hayan hecho? ¿Por qué lo harían? —le planteó lo que tenía horas preguntándose.

—No sé… Les preguntaré… Aunque me extraña que lo hiciesen sin hablarlo conmigo. —le respondió Remus con el ceño fruncido y mirada ausente.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Arthur con curiosidad. No le había comentado nada al castaño hasta ahora, pero tanto su esposa como él habían notado que los cuatro integrantes del G.E.M.A. que se habían integrado a la O.D.F. se entendían con mucha facilidad con el ex licántropo. Estaba seguro que él sabría si ellos cuatro tenían algo que ver, por lo que su expresión lo preocupó.

—Angela también sabe borrar recuerdos. Me pregunto si ella… —empezó a plantearle Remus, deteniéndose a la mitad pensativo.

—¿Por qué habría ella de hacerlo? —le preguntó Arthur en cuanto se recuperó del asombro que le produjo enterarse que la chica sabía cómo.

—No lo sé… Pero si ella lo hizo es obvio que no nos lo diría. No si tiene que ver con la misión que le dejó Albus a Harry. —le planteó lentamente lo que se le había ocurrido, intentando mientras lo vocalizaba analizarlo con cuidado.

—Pero igual está el problema del ingreso a Azkaban. —le planteó Arthur dudoso luego de meditar lo dicho por él, su cerebro denegando mientras algo en su interior le indicaba que estaba en lo correcto.

—Les preguntaré a los otros cuatro —insistió Remus con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, muy preocupado—. Aunque tengo el fuerte presentimiento que ha sido ella. De ser así los chicos están tras algo muy peligroso. Se arriesgaron mucho para borrarle ese recuerdo. También me inquieta cómo hicieron para meterse en Azkaban sin que nadie lo supiese.

—Si han sido ellos, Remus, debe ser cosa de Angela. Sólo ella sabría como hacerlo —comentó Arthur preocupado—. Sigo sin entender porqué Albus dejó a Harry encargado de algo, evidentemente peligroso, sin decirnos a los de La Orden del Fénix.

—Algo me dice que la profecía del Ministerio y la Dunedain tienen que ver. —le respondió Remus luego de suspirar.

—Pero la primera se rompió aquél día del ataque y Albus ya perdió a sus hijas por la segunda, teniendo luego de ellas morir la certeza que no se refería a ellas. No creo que él arriesgase a Harry por eso. —denegó Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero Mithrandir le debe haber contado sobre la aparición del sello del fénix en Angela. También sabemos que fue él quien escuchó la primera directamente del vidente, así que la conocía aunque se rompiese. —le hizo ver Remus.

—Albus no creía ciegamente en profecías. —acotó Arthur, que se negaba a aceptar que el director hubiese puesto en manos del chico algo peligroso por algo tan impreciso como la adivinación.

—No. Sin embargo le pidió a Lily y a James que se escondiesen con Harry. Algo debió preocuparle de ésa en particular —le recordó Remus con frustración y enojo en su tono de voz. Arthur se removió incómodo en la silla, pues la forma de hablar su amigo le recordó que por aquello había perdido no sólo a sus amigos, sino a la primera esposa y la posibilidad de ver formarse la hija—. Luego que Voldemort los atacó creí que se trataba de eso pero… ahora que sabemos de la Dunedain… —le confesó abatido, deteniéndose y denegando.

Los dos amigos se miraron preocupados durante varios minutos, intentando buscar en sus mentes respuestas a las preguntas que los inquietaban.

—Ve a descansar, Arthur. Molly y tú deben estar exhaustos —le aconsejó Remus al resignarse a tener que investigar aquello no sólo con los hermanos y los cuñados de su fallecida esposa sino con los chicos—. Apenas averigüe algo yo te lo comunico. —le aseguró el líder de la O.D.F.

—Gracias Remus. Pero antes… Molly y yo tenemos la impresión que hay algo del compromiso de George y Angela que no nos han dicho. Nos parece un poco sospechosa la insistencia de Aragorn en poner las protecciones en la tienda de los gemelos cuando aún está convaleciente. Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

El hombre de ojos dorados miró a su amigo preocupado, sopesando si debía decirle lo que Mithrandir y Aragorn les habían explicado.

—Sí, lo hay —aceptó luego de suspirar. Sabía que debía decirles, pero le preocupaba la reacción de la matrona—. Pero tú tendrás que decidir qué le cuentas a Molly.

Le contó todo lo del Pacto de Amor con lujo de detalles. Vio al hombre alto sentado sostener la cabeza entre sus manos denegando, asustado.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayan hecho algo así?! —exclamó Arthur asustado al terminar de oírlo.

—De no ser por las palabras de Angela los otros también lo hubiesen realizado. —comentó Remus, inquieto porque en algún momento volviesen a plantearse el hacerlo.

—Si no estuviésemos en guerra sería hermoso, pero en la situación actual… con ellos interviniendo sin que hasta ahora hayamos podido evitarlo —denegó Arthur con frustración en su tono de voz—. Ahora entiendo la preocupación de Aragorn —afirmó—. Molly colapsará cuando se lo cuente, nunca he logrado ocultarle nada. —comentó preocupado.

—Por ahora estamos concentrados en la recuperación de los chicos, evitando también que tengan tiempo libre para moverse en sus averiguaciones sobre la misión que Albus le dejó a Harry. Intentamos ganar tiempo mientras averiguamos en qué consiste para ayudarlos. —le explicó Remus la táctica que venían siguiendo con los chicos.

El señor Weasley asintió. Estaba muy preocupado pero sabía que no podían hacer otra cosa por el momento.

Esa noche, después que los chicos terminaron con los deberes, Angela se llevó a su tío aparte. Le entregó a Aragorn los dos pergaminos del castigo, agradeciéndole silenciosamente sus palabras con un abrazo. Su tío le correspondió con cariño, pidiéndole perdón en silencio por haberla presionado de esa manera. Los dos sonrieron al separarse.

Luego jugaron todos en la sala, riéndose mucho los adultos al notar a qué piezas les habían puesto los niños los nombres de los Dunedains. Era evidente que querían mucho a los cuatro que estaban allí, pues habían usado los suyos para los héroes. También se notaba el cariño por los elfos que les habían acompañado, pues eran guerreros importantes en el juego.

Voldemort era obviamente el enemigo a derrotar, pero todos se asombraron cuando una muy avergonzada Angela les dijo que los aliados del maligno llevaban los nombres de los tres señores. Se hizo evidente que aquél juego lo usaban los niños para desahogar sus problemas y molestias, todo lo que no se atrevían a hablar.

Christine y Amy eran las princesas a defender, mientras Dani, Jefferson, Jessica y Angela eran piezas de ataque, Christopher era el principal guerrero de Aragorn.

Todos notaron que faltaban dos piezas en el tablero. Un minuto después de haber preguntado Hermione por ellas se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Los niños las habían nombrado recién comenzaron a aprenderlo con el nombre de los squibs que regentaban el orfanato en que habían estado. Apenas llegar a casa de sus padres, después de huir, el niño las había destruido.

Angela les contó aquello sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, con el ceño fruncido mirando el tablero. Era notorio su esfuerzo por mantener su respiración medianamente regular. George la abrazó con dulzura.

Angela, Hermione, Ron, Harry y George miraban de vez en cuando mientras jugaban, disimuladamente, a Remus. Los cuatro primeros muy preocupados, el último intrigado.

Dos horas después estaban casi todos muy divertidos jugando, riéndose al averiguar los chicos cuantas veces los habían engañado Christopher en cuanto a las reglas para que la pieza que habían llamado Aragorn ganase, inclusive cuando él jugaba con otras piezas.

—Es muy tarde ya, todos debemos descansar. —interrumpió el juego Remus en un acuerdo silencioso de miradas con su novia y los Dunedains.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana seguiremos. —lo apoyó muy decidida la castaña.

Los adultos vieron con asombro como todos los chicos asentían y se ponían de pie, sin protestar a pesar de estar evidentemente entretenidos con el juego un minuto antes. Era evidente que ellos también lo habían notado.

—¡Angela! —exclamó George preocupado, sosteniéndola rápidamente al notar que había perdido el equilibrio hasta casi caerse. Estaba muy pálida.

—No es… nada… No te… asustes… Sólo un… pequeño… mareo. —dijo en voz muy baja la chica, agarrada fuertemente a sus brazos con los ojos cerrados.

No era cierto. Tenía más de diez minutos sintiéndose débil y cansada pero no les había dicho nada para no alarmarlos, manteniendo la cabeza baja para tapar su rostro con su pelo. Pero ninguno le creía, todos habían percibido su real estado a través del tercer lazo, al igual que la debilidad en Harry.

George la alzó en brazos sin que la chica opusiese resistencia. Remus se acercó rápidamente a Harry, sosteniéndolo al igual que Ginny.

—No es necesario tío, yo… —intentó oponerse el pelinegro, pero tuvo que detenerse y cerrar los ojos. El mareo tan fuerte no lo dejó continuar.

Los sentaron a los dos en el mueble amplio de la sala y les transmitieron energía entre todos. Luego subieron a los chicos a dormir. Faramir los durmió a los dos con el hechizo, obligando Eowyn a los otros cuatro a tomar poción para dormir sin soñar. Después bajaron los seis adultos a la salita a hablar.

—Voy a Hogwarts a hablar con Mithrandir. Me preocupa que los chicos sigan tan débiles —le dijo Aragorn a Remus, evidentemente intranquilo—. Además quiero consultarle sobre el tercer lazo. Me extraña que nosotros los percibamos a todos ellos y no se dé la situación inversa. También me preocupa el comentario que hicieron temprano de percibirnos Hermione y Ginny de manera similar a Angela y Harry.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —le respondió Remus—. Pero antes que vayas quisiera preguntarles algo.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó intrigado Faramir. Era extraño que retuviese a su cuñado cuando era evidente que todos estaban preocupados por los chicos.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha ido a Azkaban desde que se unieron a La Orden del Fénix?

—No, ninguno de nosotros ha ido ni antes ni después —le respondió Aragorn desconcertado—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Saben quién es Mundungus Fletcher? —repreguntó el hombre de ojos dorados sin responderle.

Aragorn lo miró interrogante. Luego preguntó en silencio a sus compañeros con un gesto. Todos se sentían desubicados. Se miraron denegando.

—Entonces no saben nada de él —comentó muy preocupado el líder de la O.D.F. Los cuatro Dunedains denegaron, mirándolo con expresión interrogante—. Vamos a sentarnos, hay algo que debo decirles.

Les contó todo lo que él sabía sobre Mundungus, desde antes de unirse el viejo ladrón a la O.D.F. hasta que fue arrestado. Luego les explicó lo que había hablado con Arthur y su inquietud.

—… Es evidente que si no fueron ustedes tiene que haber sido Angela —siguió Remus—. Lo que es preocupante en muchos sentidos. Por eso quería hablarlo con ustedes antes que fueses a Hogwarts, Aragorn. Creo que debes averiguar qué tanto le enseñó el profesor Mithrandir a ella para saber hasta dónde puede llegar.

—Entiendo —le respondió el hombre muy preocupado—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que ha sido ella o… tal vez alguno de los chicos ayudado por ella. Pero antes debo confirmar si sabe llevar a cabo un tipo de viaje muy particular.

—También debemos considerar la posibilidad que no le haya enseñado el señor Mithrandir —comentó muy serio Faramir, algo que era muy extraño en él pues normalmente era afable y tranquilo—. De la misma manera que no le explicó cómo modificar el tiempo con la estrella de Angelica pero ella lo ha aprendido y hecho, puede haber averiguado otras cosas. Con lo que pudimos ver en la casa de las gemelas es muy posible que haya estado investigando por su cuenta varios hechizos, barreras y capacidades mágicas.

—¿Eso también explicaría el cómo se comunicó con Harry? —agregó Remus pensativo—. Me refiero a la noche que nos reunimos aquí para hablar sobre el viaje a Hogwarts. ¿Podría haber hecho lo mismo que tú conmigo, Aragorn?

—Sí. El señor Mithrandir me confirmó que ella sabe comunicarse de esa manera, aunque ninguno de ellos se lo enseñó. Él la descubrió haciéndolo con Jessica unos meses antes de venir aquí. —le aclaró Aragorn.

—¿Jessica también sabe hacerlo? —preguntó Nymph asombrada. Hasta donde ella sabía la hija de su prometido no iba tan avanzada como la otra chica.

—Por lo que logró averiguar el señor Mithrandir sí. Aunque en ese momento sólo lograba responderle con monosílabos a su prima. Se necesita concentración y práctica. Pero Angela había logrado inclusive conversaciones largas. —le respondió Aragorn.

Arwen se levantó inquieta, caminando hacia la ventana.

Iba Remus a preguntarle algo más a Aragorn cuando sintieron que todo se ponía muy frío alrededor, percibiendo a través del tercer lazo mucho temor proveniente de los chicos. En seguida escucharon un grito muy asustado proveniente de Angela.

—TÍOOO. _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Todos se miraron extrañados y se levantaron rápidamente.

—¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

—¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Esos gritos habían sido las voces de Hermione y Ginny. Los adultos corrieron hacia las escaleras para subir sacando rápidamente sus varitas, asustados.

—¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Ahora era la voz de Harry la que gritaba. El oírla los alarmó aún más.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_ —oyó Remus que convocaba Aragorn también su patronus, pues él había llegado arriba mientras ellos iban todavía en las escaleras debido a lo alto y largo de piernas que era.

—_¡Expecto Patronum! —_Enviaron rápidamente Remus, Arwen, Nymph, Eowyn y Faramir también sus protectores arriba.

Al llegar se consiguieron con al menos veinte dementores que estaban intentando atacar a los chicos, siendo repelidos por los protectores. Veinte minutos después no quedaba ninguno dentro de la casa ni en las cercanías. Era evidente que minutos antes estaban atacando la zona en que se encontraban, por eso habían entrado.

En el momento en que terminaban de sacarlos aparecieron en la sala Arthur, Molly, Bill y Kingsley. Habían ido allí extrañados porque no hubiesen acudido al llamado para ayudar en el ataque con dementores, que acababa de ceder, en el punto cercano al Hospital San Mungo.

—REMUS, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? —llamó Kingsley preocupado de no encontrarlo allí. Le había enviado una nota con una pluma de _Fawkes_ que encontraron intacta en el piso.

—AQUÍ ARRIBA. SUBE. —le respondió el líder de la O.D.F. al oírlo.

Al llegar arriba se consiguieron a todos en la habitación de las chicas, con las varitas afuera y miradas de tensión nerviosa.

Aragorn intentaba tranquilizar a Angela que lloraba desconsolada, temblando con escalofríos, denegando febrilmente. Harry estaba abrazando muy agitado a Ginny, que sollozaba, con Arwen y Nymph al lado intentando calmarlos. Eowyn tenía abrazada a Hermione que lloraba inconsolable. Faramir cerraba la ventana, mientras Remus verificaba a los otros dos chicos aún dormidos, que habían llevado allí mientras peleaban para poder defenderlos en grupo.

Los cuatro chicos despiertos habían logrado conjurar y mantener sus patronus mientras llegaron los otros a ayudarlos, defendiéndose, pero se habían deprimido mucho. Los efectos de tantos dementores en un sitio tan pequeño y con ellos tan débiles los tenían muy mal. Cuatro de las criaturas habían salido de la habitación de las chicas y entrado a la de los chicos, donde George y Ron aún dormían, pero los habían contenido Remus y Eowyn, llevando luego a los dos durmientes con los demás para no dejarlos solos y poder ayudar a los otros.

Las horribles criaturas habían entrado en la habitación de ellas por la ventana abierta, ansiosas por haber sentido la presencia de emociones humanas aunque muy tenues por estar las chicas durmiendo.

Harry había revivido con mucha intensidad la caída de su padrino a través de El Velo de la Muerte y la caída de su querido director de la Torre de Astronomía. Eran estos ahora los dos recuerdos que le afectaban. El de la muerte de sus padres ya no le producía tristeza sino una extraña mezcla de melancolía y amor. El cambio se había producido en el Valle de Godric, aunque él no estaba muy claro en el porqué de aquello.

Ginny sintió con mucha intensidad el terror que la había invadido el día que en la Cámara de los Secretos había despertado, viendo a Harry herido y con la túnica empapada de sangre ayudándola a salir. El miedo cuando creían a Sirius un asesino que perseguía al chico del que siempre había estado enamorada, así como su ansiedad el día de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. El dolor cuando su padre fue mordido por Nagini y el temor de no ver de nuevo a Harry el día del ataque a Hogwarts.

Hermione sintió con intensidad el temor cuando creían que Sirius perseguía a su amigo, el miedo cuando estaban siendo atacados por los mortífagos en el Ministerio, el temor de que Ron muriese cuando fue envenenado. La angustia durante el ataque de los mortífagos al colegio, la llegada de los miembros de la O.D.F. de casa de sus padres sin ellos y el funeral.

Para Angela, la presencia de aquellas criaturas en la habitación, fue el último golpe de ese día contra la barrera que había contenido sus recuerdos desde el día anterior, haciéndola caer y revivirlos con intensidad. Especialmente las muertes de sus dos pequeños amiguitos y el ataque por el que perecieron su mamá y su tía.

Los cuatro se estaban transmitiendo su tristeza mutuamente, deprimiéndose y debilitándose aún más.

—Están atacando varios sectores de Londres con dementores... —le empezó a informar Kingsley a Remus mientras entraba al cuarto, callándose al verlos.

—Lo sé. Acabamos de sacar a unos veinte de aquí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó casi sin voz Molly.

Los cuatro recién llegados se habían petrificado en la puerta al verlos.

—Hace poco habíamos subido a los chicos a dormir, dejando la ventana de este cuarto abierta para que Angela respirase mejor… —empezó Remus a explicarle, pero lo interrumpió la voz de la chica.

—Es mi… culpa… No… debieron… —dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y su respiración muy irregular.

—Shhh, ya no te culpes pequeña. Ninguno de nosotros se esperaba el ataque con dementores. —la abrazaba y consolaba Aragorn.

—Si la… ventana… no hubiese… estado abierta… no hubiesen… podido entrar. —le respondió la chica, con la voz quebrada, respirando terriblemente mal, esforzándose en contener la multitud de recuerdos que la atormentaban.

—Calma mi niña, recuerda que tú nos dijiste que la dejásemos cerrada, que no te hacía falta. Fuimos nosotros quienes insistimos en dejarla abierta. —le dijo Arwen con cariño, mientras se esforzaba en transmitirles calma a todos con su don.

—¿Cómo están todos? —preguntó Kingsley preocupado, mientras Bill, Molly y Arthur intentaban despertar a Ron y George, sin éxito, asustándose al pensar lo peor… que los habían besado.

—Tranquila Molly. Ellos están bien pero no lograrás despertarlos así —le dijo Remus, mientras la tomaba por los hombros con paciencia—. Les dimos a todos poción para dormir sin soñar.

—¿Por qué Ginny, Angela, Hermione y Harry están despiertos entonces? —preguntó Arthur mirándolos inquieto.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta —comentó Faramir observándolos interrogante—. Yo dormí a Angela y a Harry con el hechizo.

—A mí me despertó mamá. Me dijo que era urgente que protegiese a mi pelirrojo. —respondió la castaña mirando preocupada en dirección a su novio.

—A mí me… despertó mamá… justo antes… que esas… cosas… entrasen… —dijo la chica de pelo negro mirando a su novio—. Me dijo… que George… corría… peligro.

—A mí me despertó el profesor Dumbledore —les contó la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada por el llanto—. Me dijo que Harry necesitaría mi ayuda urgentemente.

—A mí me despertaron mis papás —siguió Harry mirando con preocupación a su novia—. Me dijeron que corriese junto a mi pelirroja. Fue muy extraño.

Todos los adultos se miraron interrogantes, sorprendidos.

—Eowyn, ve a traer poción para despertar a George y a Ron —le pidió decidido su hermano—. Tenemos que darles chocolate y verificar en qué forma los han afectado. ¡Rápido!

Mientras ella bajaba a buscar la poción que tenían almacenada en la cocina y a preparar rápidamente chocolate caliente, que tendría efecto más rápido que en tabletas, Arwen les explicó algo que los desconcertó aún más.

—Yo sentí a los dementores aproximarse muy rápido hacia la zona de la casa con mi don mezclado. Por eso me levanté a mirar por la ventana mientras hablábamos abajo. Quería ver hacia dónde se dirigían.

—¿Quieres decir que Angela y Harry los sintieron también y por eso despertaron? —preguntó Faramir.

—¿Pero Hermione y Ginny? —preguntó Arthur mirando preocupado a su hija y a la castaña.

—En ellas debe haber surgido el don de Percibir e Influenciar las Emociones. Eso explicaría que los sintiesen pero... —dijo Arwen mirándolas fijamente.

—¿Que ha surgido qué? —preguntó asustada Molly, interrumpiéndola, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Harry miraba a Arwen con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado. Eso explicaría porqué su novia y su amiga habían estado percibiendo las emociones de ellos desde temprano.

—Aún no es seguro —dijo Aragorn intentando tranquilizar a todos, especialmente a Angela que miraba muy asustada a sus amigas—. Pero parece ser que en la familia Weasley hay sangre Dunedain. Si Ginny también presenta ese don debería provenir de ambos lados de la familia, de parientes cercanos, al igual que en Harry. Es la única explicación para que los dos presenten tantos dones. Con Hermione podría suceder algo similar. Por lo que ocurrió en el ataque al tren el señor Mithrandir había empezado a sospecharlo, pero creíamos que era más lejano, que no presentarían dones.

—¿Es eso posible? —preguntó Remus mirando a sus amigos y la chica, que parecían haberse quedado sin habla, mirando fijamente al que había hablado.

—Sí. Muchos Dunedains puros se quedaron aquí. Algunos se mezclaron con muggles y magos. De esos descendientes algunos cruzaron el sello para visitar a sus familiares, uniéndose con otros Dunedains puros, pero otros no fueron allí. Mi padre y la madre de papá Albus eran descendientes de Dunedains, por eso pudieron cruzar el sello. Pero para que los dones sean tan fuertes en ellos deben tener parientes de los que se mezclaron de nuevo con los puros, y relativamente cercanos.

—Pero mis padres eran muggles —logró susurrar la castaña, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados—. El profesor Mithrandir me había planteado la posibilidad de parientes lejanos, pero no esto.

—No, Hermione, tus padres creían que eran muggles. Muchos Dunedains que se quedaron no usaron nunca más sus dones ni magia. Se hicieron pasar por muggles, ni siquiera sus descendientes sabían que eran Dunedains. Además los dones no surgen siempre.

—Pero… ¿Por qué Molly y yo…? —El padre de los pelirrojos no lograba coordinar las ideas—. ¿Por qué nosotros no los presentamos? —consiguió preguntar.

Angela cerró los ojos y se abrazó muy fuerte a su tío, temiendo la reacción de los señores Weasley a la respuesta. Ahora además de triste se sentía culpable… Pero ella no lo sabía cuando empezó a entrenarlos. La multitud de recuerdos propios y de su madre la estaban ahogando.

—Es probable que ustedes también tengan algunos pero no hayan surgido. Normalmente sólo despiertan en los Dunedains por el entrenamiento en Magia Antigua. Además está la participación de los chicos en los lazos.

Ginny, Hermione y Harry se miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados. Por lo que sabían de aquellos dones esa noticia tenía dos perspectivas. La buena era que ya dominándolos los ayudarían en aquella guerra. La mala era que no tenían el tiempo para aprender a controlarlos.

—Pero aún así eso no explica que despertasen. —insistió Faramir mirándolos preocupado.

—En eso tienes razón —lo apoyó Arwen observándolos inquieta—. El que tengan mi don explicaría que los hubiesen sentido, pero no que despertasen y mucho menos lo que ellos dicen sobre la señora Granger, Angelica, papá Albus, Lily y James.

—El… tercer… lazo… y…

Angela no pudo terminar de explicar lo que acababa de comprender. Con los ojos apretados intentó dominar la sensación de ahogo y el dolor en el pecho. Pero la debilidad de su organismo y la profunda depresión por los recuerdos que le habían despertado los dementores la tenían muy mal. No lograba que el aire entrase a sus pulmones.

Aragorn, al notar la crisis severa que estaba teniendo, le giró la cabeza hacia arriba apoyándola en su hombro, pero era inútil. Miró a Arwen decidido y la abrazó más fuerte. Su esposa se le unió rápidamente sabiendo que no soportaría solo el esfuerzo. Se sentó al lado de ellos. Los dos se concentraron en sus dones, transmitiéndole simultáneamente magia y energía. No podrían curarla por completo, al ser su daño pulmonar tan serio, pero podrían aliviarla bastante.

—No… tíos… —suplicó su sobrina al sentir lo que estaban haciendo. Intentaba soltarse del abrazo en que la tenía Aragorn, pero no tenía fuerzas para liberarse ni aire suficiente para seguirse negando.

Cuando Eowyn entró al cuarto con las pociones y el chocolate casi los deja caer al ver la luz brillante y tan intensa donde había dejado a su hermano con su sobrina, la cara asustada de Remus y la expresión de angustia en la cara de su esposo. Le entregó todo a Molly y se acercó a ellos.

Al cesar la luz vieron a Aragorn recostarse en la pared con la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando fuertemente los ojos y muy pálido, respirando notoriamente mal. Arwen estaba muy pálida y desencajada, apoyándose con las dos manos en la cama. El don del Manejo de Energía de su sobrina los había ayudado a detener el estado grave de la chica y evitó que los dos quedasen severamente resentidos por la ayuda, estando aún muy débiles del ataque. Pero debido al mal estado de los tres igualmente se vieron afectados.

—No debieron… hacerlo… —dijo en voz baja Angela, acariciándole con suavidad el rostro demacrado a Aragorn, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, intentando concentrarse para transmitirle energía.

—Remus, por favor aleja tú a Angela mientras ayudamos Faramir y yo a Aragorn. —le pidió Eowyn.

—Ven pequeña —la sacó rápidamente Remus de los brazos de Aragorn, con dulzura pero fuerza—. Deja que ellos lo ayuden a él.

—No… por favor Remus… déjame ayudarlo. —sollozaba suavemente intentando liberarse de sus manos, pero aún estaba débil.

—Shhh, ellos lo harán. Tú no estás bien aún. Quédate conmigo.

Faramir tomó rápidamente a Arwen y la apoyó en la cama cercana, parcialmente sentada. Luego se unió a su esposa para transmitirle energía a su cuñado, logrando que la arritmia respiratoria que Aragorn presentaba desapareciese.

El esfuerzo que había hecho para ayudarla sin haberse recuperado aún de sus heridas lo había debilitado mucho. Logró que los pulmones de su sobrina mejorasen pero debilitando los suyos, que estaban lastimados desde el ataque.

Cuando pudieron verlo de nuevo, al cesar la luz blanca que había envuelto a los tres Dunedains, aún estaba pálido, pero respiraba mucho mejor.

—Tío. —lo llamó la chica de pelo negro preocupada, llorando.

—Yo estoy bien, pequeña —le respondió en voz ronca y baja, deteniéndose un momento porque aún su respiración era un poco dificultosa—. No te preocupes.

—No debieron… hacerlo, tío…Aragorn… Tú no te has… recuperado. —se abrazó a Remus llorando.

—Calma pequeña, estoy bien… Sólo necesito descansar un poco… Pero tú debes tranquilizarte… o empeorarás y tendremos… que hacerlo de nuevo.

—No… Eso si que no. —Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro, denegando con fuerza, esforzándose para calmarse.

Molly había despertado a sus dos hijos, con la poción que había traído Eowyn, con ayuda de su esposo. Los abrazó y les indicó por señas que permaneciesen en silencio. George y Ron los miraban a todos intentando entender.

Bill se había quedado con Hermione. Nymph acompañaba a Ginny y a Harry, el cual había levantado rápidamente sus barreras al sentir la angustia de su amiga, tomando de la mano a su novia para transmitirle serenidad pues la veía agitada. Era evidente que ella también percibía tanto por el lazo como por el don que estaba surgiendo en ella el estado emotivo de la chica de pelo negro.

Arwen se giró a mirarlos preocupada. Harry se estaba debilitando mucho. La pelirroja, al no saber manejar su don y percibir tanto a su novio como a su amiga por los lazos, estaba deprimiéndose también. La castaña también estaba afectada. El efecto de los dementores los tenía muy mal, sumado a la crisis de Angela. Tenía que sacarlos de esa habitación donde se había producido el ataque. También buscar una manera de ayudarlos a serenarse.

—Salgamos todos de aquí —dijo la Dunedain decidida—. Vamos abajo junto a la chimenea. Allí nos tomaremos el chocolate y poción tranquilizante si es necesario. Harry, quita tus barreras, te hace daño. Piensa sólo en tu novia. Ginny, necesito que te concentres en tu amor por tu novio y nada más. Hermione, enfócate en tu novio. Ron, ayúdala a calmarse. Angela, mi niña, haz un esfuerzo por serenarte y no dejar que los recuerdos te sobrepasen. George, haz lo que puedas para tranquilizarla. En este momento yo no puedo ayudarlos con mi don. Todos tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo por serenarnos.

Los seis chicos asintieron. Harry quitó sus barreras, percibiendo de inmediato a las tres chicas, aunque con mucha menor intensidad que unos minutos antes. Era obvio que alguien los estaba ayudando. "_Pero si no es la señora Arwen. ¿Quién?_". Al mirar a la chica de pelo negro la vio más pálida, si eso era posible, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los brazos de George que ahora la tenía abrazada.

—Angela, no lo hagas. —la reprendió Arwen que también lo estaba notando.

—No te preocupes tía. —respondió la chica con la voz firme y serena que usaba con ellos en los entrenamientos. Indicándole por señas a su novio que la llevase hacia la puerta. Quería salir de allí.

El pelinegro comprendió y empezó a dejarse fluir también para transmitir calma, lográndolo. Era evidente que el don de Angela los ayudaría no sólo a ellos sino también a ayudar a los otros. Se debilitaban un poco, pero podían aguantarlo por algún tiempo.

—Harry, no. Ustedes dos no deben…

—Tranquila señora Arwen, estaremos bien. Vamos abajo. —la interrumpió el joven con su liderazgo natural y voz serena.

Hermione y Ginny, sin saber cómo o qué estaban haciendo, empezaron a ayudarlos también.

La Dunedain las miró asombrada, girándose de inmediato hacia su sobrina de pelo negro que era ayudada a salir del cuarto por George.

Molly y Arthur ayudaban a Ginny y Harry. Ron sacó abrazada a Hermione. Bill y Kingsley levantaron a Aragorn para sacarlo de allí. Remus ayudó a Arwen a incorporarse, que estaba muy débil por haber estado usando su don sobre las emociones intensamente antes de ayudar a su esposo. Nymph apoyó a Eowyn, mientras Faramir las acompañaba, agotados los dos por la ayuda dada a Aragorn.

Se sentaron todos cerca de la chimenea, tomando las tazas de chocolate caliente que Eowyn había llevado. La señora Weasley preparó más chocolate caliente y unas tortillas. Remus les explicó lo ocurrido allí a George y Ron, quienes dijeron sentirse débiles y tristes pero no recordaban qué habían soñado ni habían sentido nada más.

—Tío Faramir… por favor explícales… sobre los dones… Dunedains… —le pidió Angela señalando a Molly, Arthur, Bill y Kingsley— y todo lo ocurrido… desde que surgió… el de Harry.

Aquello les extrañó a los adultos pero el Dunedain lo hizo, mirándola con curiosidad y preocupación varias veces durante el relato. No habló de lo ocurrido en el orfanato. Sólo les dijo que habían decidido averiguar que había pasado allí para poder ayudar a Angela pero que surgieron problemas con el método usado, haciendo más grave la recaída de la chica. Del don especial sólo les explicó que existía y que la asustaba, más o menos lo dicho por Mithrandir después del almuerzo. También les contó del viaje a la casa de las gemelas para que Harry pudiese controlar su don y poder ayudarla a ella.

La chica lo miraba firme y serena, aunque en algunas ocasiones no podía evitar apretar un poco los brazos de su novio, que la tenía abrazada acariciándola suavemente en el rostro y los brazos, muy preocupado. Angela con dificultad lograba contener la multitud de recuerdos que la estaban atormentando, esforzándose en concentrarse en el relato y en transmitirles calma a todos.

Los recién llegados escuchaban aquello sorprendidos. Remus sólo les había hablado de una recaída muy fuerte en Angela y una un poco menos grave en Harry, pero no de aquello. Empezaron a comprender muchas cosas que habían estado ocurriendo en los últimos días, especialmente que los cuatro Dunedains no se hubiesen recuperado, así como la continua preocupación de Remus y su ausencia de los asuntos de la O.D.F.

Ginny, Hermione y Harry lograron transmitirles calma a todos durante los relatos. El concentrarse en hacerlo los mantenía enfocados en eso y los que hablaban, ayudándolos a mantener fuera de sus mentes los recuerdos que habían aflorado. Arwen los miraba de reojo preocupada pero no les dijo nada.

Cuando Faramir terminó la chica miró fijamente a todos, se giró un poco para darle un beso en la boca a George que le correspondió sonriente, creyendo que aquello se debía a la explicación sobre el Pacto de Amor. Pero Angela tenía otra cosa en mente. Le acarició con ternura el rostro y se giró para mirarlos a todos de nuevo, tomó aire y comenzó.

—Mi tío no ha… contado lo que… averiguaron… de lo ocurrido… en el orfanato… para no lastimarme… —A excepción de las cuatro personas recién llegadas todos los demás abrieron mucho los ojos sorprendidos—. Pero después… que esas cosas… entraron al… cuarto he… —Se detuvo y aferró los brazos de su novio con fuerza— revivido totalmente… lo ocurrido… y necesito… sacarme ese… veneno de… adentro porque… me está haciendo… mucho daño. —finalizó mirando fijamente a Aragorn.

—Mi niña, no es buena… idea que lo hagas ahora… No estás recuperada. —replicó él muy asustado y preocupado.

—Debo hacerlo… y no sé si después… tenga fuerza suficiente… para mantenerme… en mi decisión… —Se giró y miró a los cuatro recién llegados—. Pero debo decirles… a quienes no… saben lo ocurrido… que fue… —Se detuvo y cerró los ojos—. Creo que no… será fácil oírlo… —Volvió a abrirlos—. Quisiera su… compromiso de… pedirme que me… detenga y… retirarse si no… quieren oírlo… ahora o… en cualquier… momento.

Molly, Arthur, Bill y Kingsley se miraron sorprendidos. Ellos no se habían esperado aquello. Los tres primeros miraron a George que abrazaba con mucho cariño a su novia, mirándola evidentemente preocupado, susurrándole algo al oído a lo que ella denegó suavemente. El último miró inquisitivamente al líder de la O.D.F. Era evidente que él estaba al tanto y Shacklebolt había aprendido a respetar mucho sus opiniones. Remus al notarlo asintió levemente. Los cuatro hicieron un gesto de aceptación a Angela.

Al verlo la chica tomó aire y comenzó.

—Ya todos saben… que a Jessica y… a mí nos criaron… los papás de… Christine y… Christopher hasta… que nosotras… cumplimos seis años… y ellos dos… años cuando… murieron en un… accidente de… tránsito y… como ocurrió… ¿Verdad?

Los cuatro a quienes iba evidentemente dirigida aquella pregunta asintieron.

—Luego de aquello… nos metieron a… los cuatro en un… orfanato que era… regentado por… dos squibs… Allí conseguimos… a tres hermanitos… que también eran… magos… Dani, Jefferson y Amy… —Al oír los nombres recordaron las lápidas en el cementerio y tragaron saliva. De eso ellos no sabían casi nada—. Los demás niños… eran muggles… Los que regían… aquél lugar… se dieron cuenta… que nosotros siete… éramos diferentes… y nos odiaron… por eso desde… el primer día.

Volteó a mirar hacia la chimenea. No podía seguir mirando la cara de la señora Weasley si quería terminar de contar aquello.

Aragorn le apretó con cariño la mano a su hermana, cuyos ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas retenidas, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no mostrar en su rostro el profundo dolor que sentía en su corazón. _"Si no le hubiese creído a mamá cuando mis instintos me gritaron que mis hermanitas estaban vivas y me necesitaban… No, en primer lugar no debí decidir que nos alejásemos de ellas para entrenarnos… Es mi culpa que Angela y Jessica viviesen ese infierno"_, se arrepentía una vez más mientras la miraba y oía.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para controlar sus emociones y no afectar a los chicos, que por las miradas de su esposa eran quienes estaban ayudando a todos a calmarse. Sus pulmones le ardían al respirar, a pesar de la ayuda de su hermana y su cuñado, pero ese dolor era tolerable comparado con el que le producía el ver a Angela desahogarse por primera vez de lo que había enterrado en lo profundo de su mente para poder seguir adelante.

—Nos empezaron… a culpar de todo… lo que ocurriese… en aquél lugar… castigándonos… —Tomó aire. Sus ojos habían mutado a un azul hielo—. Al principio sólo… nos regañaban… con palabras ofensivas… y gritos… Luego nos empezaron… a despertar a… diferentes horas… de la noche… para que "hiciésemos… rondas a todos"… Después fue limpiar… todo el lugar… y ayudar a comer… y asearse a… los otros niños… Despertaban a… los tres pequeños… como castigos… adicionales a… nosotros cuatro.

Se detuvo de nuevo. Cerró los ojos un momento, buscando ordenar sus ideas y mantenerse calmada. Le estaba costando mucha fuerza de voluntad y mantenerse firme en emplear su entrenamiento el lograrlo.

Eowyn intentó detenerla pero Faramir la contuvo apretándole la mano con cariño y denegando levemente en su dirección. Cuando ella se giró a mirarlo interrogante le señaló con una cabezadita a Arwen y Aragorn, que a pesar de lucir preocupados se mantenían en un silencio atento. La rubia comprendía que a su sobrina le hacía falta desahogarse, pero le preocupaba que lo hiciese cuando estaba tan mal de salud. En un acuerdo silencioso de miradas los cuatro delegaron en Arwen el detenerla si la percibía mal.

—Pero pasados un… par de meses… eso no les pareció… suficiente… Cuando un día fueron… unos señores a… hacerles una… inspección… Jefferson por… su asma no había… podido terminar… de limpiar… Después que ellos… se fueron nos… llevaron a los… dos encargados… ese día del… aseo del lugar… al "cuarto especial"… —Angela se detuvo por un momento, con el ceño fruncido, esforzándose al máximo por mantener regular su respiración—. El que destinaron… para golpearnos.

La señora Weasley no pudo contener un pequeño grito ahogado. Los ojos de la chica empezaron a brillar con un azul eléctrico muy peligroso.

—No sé si… el señor… Shacklebolt… esté al tanto… pero Jessica… es una licántropa… que hemos curado… recientemente… con la poción.

El aludido denegó, mirándola asombrado.

—Durante nuestra… estancia allí… Dani me ayudó… a crear una… forma de sacarla… para llevarla… a un bosque… donde yo la… acompañaba… como animaga… durante sus… transformaciones… y…

—¿Qué? —la interrumpió Kingsley sin poder contenerse—. Pero sólo tenías seis años cuando llegaste allí.

—Cuando mamá… se dio cuenta… que tampoco ella… sobreviviría… al ataque… me transmitió… por medio de… su don varios… conocimientos… de magia… entre ellos el… como hacerme… animaga para… que acompañase… a mi prima… Por favor señor… Shacklebolt… que esto no… salga de aquí.

El hombre asintió rápidamente, mirándola aún asombrado. Angela había observado su gesto de reojo y continuó.

—En dos ocasiones… después que… regresamos… del bosque… esos… Ellos la golpearon… —Miró al papá de su prima directamente, con sus ojos verdes muy tristes—. Perdóname… Remus… Dani y yo… no pudimos… evitarlo porque… nos habían encerrado… en el sótano.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi niña. —le respondió él mirándola con cariño, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener su voz y semblante templados y no transmitirle su propia tristeza a quien quería como una sobrina.

—La tercera vez… que lo intentaron… logramos huir… y regresar con… el señor Shatner… pero al no poder… explicarle mi salida… nocturna con Jessica… y haber presenciado… sólo el regaño… previo a los… golpes no pudo… ayudarnos mucho.

Miró hacia el fuego. Sus ojos mutaban entre gris y azul. Se concentró en su propia respiración y su ritmo cardíaco. No permitiría que sus tíos intentasen ayudarla de nuevo, especialmente Aragorn que no se recuperaba del ataque aún.

Los cuatro tíos de la chica se contuvieron al ver a Harry denegar levemente en su dirección, cediendo Eowyn luego de ver a su hermano asentir con gesto seguro después de notar que el pelirrojo le hablaba al oído a su sobrina. Aragorn había decidido confiar en Harry y George, que sabía no permitirían que Angela llegase a otra crisis en ese momento, aceptando Arwen y Faramir de inmediato su decisión. A la rubia le costó un poco más pero accedió.

—Ese día… Jessica fue sacada… de ahí por el… señor Shatner… a un paseo… para hablar… Dani y yo… recibimos el… "castigo adecuado"… por escaparnos. —No pudo evitar un pequeño estremecimiento.

George apretó el abrazo con un nudo en la garganta. La señora Weasley fue abrazada por su esposo intentando transmitirle una calma que él no sentía. Bill y Kingsley apretaron los puños y las mandíbulas. Los demás miraban atentamente a la chica, que lucía muy pálida y desencajada, atentos a una posible recaída que sólo lograría contener Mithrandir estando sus tíos débiles.

—La mañana… siguiente… después de… curarnos mutuamente… Dani y yo… hicimos un pacto… Nunca más… castigarían… a los otros… Nosotros cargaríamos… desde ese día… con todos los castigos… Aseguramos la… ruta de escape… desde el sótano… para sacar a… Jessica de allí… ocultándola los… días previos y… posteriores a… la luna de… todos para evitar… que la lastimasen… También… empezamos… a buscar los… inhaladores para… el asma de… Jefferson que… esos malditos… no le proporcionaban… con regularidad.

—¿Qué? —susurró Bill sin poder contenerse.

—Los sacábamos… de una farmacia… cercana… pagándole al dueño… limpiándole… el local y… ordenándole… las cosas… Desde el primer… día le dejamos… una nota diciéndole… que eran para un… niño asmático… que no podíamos… pagarle con dinero… Usamos letras… de recortes… de periódico… para que no… supiese que… éramos unos… niños quienes… lo hacíamos… También… mantuvimos… el contacto con… el señor Shatner… al que Jessica… le había dicho… en el paseo… que intentábamos… huir de allí… por miedo pero… que habíamos… regresado por… no haber conseguido… un sitio seguro.

Sus ojos tomaron un color azul eléctrico, con una expresión de rabia contenida en el rostro que asustó a todos.

—Lo cual fue desde… ese día uno de… los objetivos de… nuestro pacto y… escapes nocturnos… —Todos abrieron los ojos asombrados, eso no lo sabía ninguno de ellos—. Pero nos llevamos… varios sustos con… ladrones y otros… personajes… No nos atrevimos… por los más… pequeños… También pensamos… en huir definitivamente… al bosque y… sobrevivir allí… con ellos… —Apretó los párpados y los puños con fuerza—. Si Jefferson no… nos hubiese… detenido lo… habríamos hecho… Nunca sabré… si Dani y Amy… estarían vivos ahora.

No pudo contener un par de lágrimas que fueron enjugadas rápidamente por George, que tampoco había podido retenerlas.

—Pero no nos… atrevimos por su… asma y la… seguridad de… los tres más… pequeños… —continuó con la voz quebrada—. A ellos cinco… ya lográbamos… protegerlos bastante… y buscábamos pruebas… contra esos malditos… que llevábamos… al señor Shatner… Dos años después… ya convencido… con lo que le… mostramos… empezó… a buscar una… forma segura… de sacarnos… de allí pero…

Se detuvo a tomar aire. Cerró los ojos y aferró el camafeo, buscando la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar. Dejó de ayudar a los otros con el don de las emociones, ya no podía seguir. Sin embargo el de la energía hizo que Hermione y Ginny continuasen con la ayuda y Harry también cesase. Ahora sólo la castaña y la pelirroja seguían transmitiéndoles calma.

—Tres años después… de llegar ahí… esos se vieron… presionados a… cerrar el lugar… llamando por… última vez… a posibles… padres adoptivos… Pero Amy… Chris & Chris… no sabían de… los inhaladores ni… los castigos… porque habíamos… creado una… burbuja de… calma alrededor… de ellos… Hicieron lo… imposible ese… día para que… no los adoptasen… porque no… querían que… nos separasen… Jefferson sí se fue… pero Dani, Jessica… y yo no estábamos… entre los adoptables.

»Dos parejas… sin embargo… lo intentaron… Creo que las… había enviado… el señor Shatner… Pero nos… quedamos… cuando vimos que… era imposible que… los más pequeños… se fuesen… No los dejaríamos… allí solos… Pensamos en… resistir un poco… más hasta la… próxima cita… para adopciones… convenciendo en… ese tiempo a… los pequeños para… que permitiesen… el procedimiento… pero…

Sus ojos parecían quemar más que las llamas que estaba mirando. Se le hizo imposible contener ya el llanto. El poco control que le quedaba lo estaba usando en mantener su respiración regular, pero le era casi imposible. Sus tíos y los chicos se dieron cuenta.

—Angela, no sigas mi niña, te hace daño. —le suplicó Arwen que estaba a su lado, tomándole una mano entre las suyas la cual la chica retiró rápidamente.

—No, tía… Estás débil… No dejaré que… ninguno de ustedes… me transmita… energía… No puedo… aceptar que… se hagan daño… como lo han… hecho antes.

—Pero la necesitas y… —intentó convencerla. Se detuvo al ver como sus ojos con aquél fuego azul se posaban en ella, estremeciéndose sin poder evitarlo.

Angela lo notó y cerró los ojos rápidamente, incrustándose en el pecho de su novio que la abrazó más fuerte. Se secó con movimientos bruscos el rostro e hizo un último acopio de fuerzas para terminar.

En seguida escucharon algo que les heló la sangre a seis de los adultos y dos de los chicos: la risa de Amy.

La chica de pelo negro levantó bruscamente la cabeza y miró con los ojos muy abiertos hacia el frente de la chimenea, esbozando en seguida una sonrisa triste con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La vieron asentir dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

De repente Ginny se enderezó en la silla, con evidente sorpresa en el rostro, al igual que Hermione y Harry. Arwen también abrió mucho los ojos. La calma que sentían ahora todos en el lugar no provenía ya de ninguno de ellos, tampoco de Angela.

Ante la sorpresa de todos vieron aparecer la figura de dos niños. Dani y Amy estaban ahora en medio de ellos. Pero no lucían como los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Parecían estar allí de cuerpo presente, aunque su cuerpo parecía translúcido y estaban rodeados de una luz tenue. Los vieron acercarse agarrados de las manos a ella.

—Hemos venido a despedirnos definitivamente, Angela —dijo el niño con una voz muy dulce—. Ya no estás sola. Te hemos acompañado, como te prometí, hasta que estuvieses a salvo. Y ahora tienes quien vele por ti. Sigue cuidando de los otros pero, como te he dicho tantas veces, cuida de ti misma también.

—Te queremos mucho Angelita —le dijo la niña, haciendo temblar a George al recordar la expresión de su novia la primera vez que él la había llamado así—. Pero mamá y papá esperan por nosotros. Sin embargo siempre estaremos aquí. —le dijo la pequeña señalándole su corazón.

—Tú cuídala y quiérela mucho —continuó el niño mirando al novio de su amiga—. Ella te quiere mucho y habla maravillas de ti. —le guiñó un ojo a Angela que se había ruborizado.

Eowyn sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Faramir oía aquello atónito. Los otros estaban petrificados por la sorpresa.

—Termina de contarles todo, Angela —le aconsejó el niño mirándola seriamente ahora—. Sé que aún no entiendes tu don ni asimilas lo ocurrido, pero debes hacerlo.

—¿Cómo sabes… tú de eso? —le preguntó intrigada, hablando con él como llevaba tantos años haciendo olvidando quienes los acompañaban. Aún sin verlo siempre había sentido su presencia después que falleciese—. Yo nunca… te lo conté.

—Pero tu mamá sí me lo ha contado —Al verla abrir sus ojos sorprendida sonrió y le guiñó un ojo—. Un voto de confianza que nos han dado, permitiéndonos hablar con ella y tu tía antes de ir nosotros con nuestros padres. Ninguno de nosotros quiere verte por allá pronto así que haz todo lo posible por evitarlo.

—Dile a Christine y a Christopher que ahora en sus travesuras los acompaña Gabrielle y eso me alegra mucho. Es una francesa muy simpática. Yo me voy con mi hermanito.

—Se los diré, Amy. —le aseguró la chica con cariño y una sonrisa maternal.

Los dos niños se acercaron, le dieron un abrazo y tocaron simultáneamente el camafeo, haciéndolo brillar.

—Un regalo de tu mamá. A Jessica le daremos el de su mamá en un momento, cuando vayamos a despedirnos de los tres en sus sueños. Los de los papás de Chris & Chris también se los dejaremos hoy, pero tardarán un poco más en encontrarlos, al igual que Jeff. Cuando averigües lo que significa lo del camafeo díselo a Jessica. —le dijo el niño guiñándole un ojo.

—Adiós Angelita, te esperamos más allá de las estrellas. Cuando llegue tu momento te vendremos a buscar. —le dijeron a coro, luego los dos pequeños desaparecieron.

Todos se quedaron mirando el punto en el que habían desaparecido, mudos de la impresión.

Aragorn, Arwen, Remus y Harry fueron los primeros en reaccionar, mirando a Angela que sonriente acariciaba el camafeo, con sus ojos grises mirando por la ventana cercana hacia el cielo.

—Sólo quedábamos… —empezó la chica de nuevo, fortalecida por las palabras de los pequeños al despedirse— nosotros seis en… aquél lugar… porque a los… niños muggles los… entregaron a otro… orfanato en… las semanas siguientes… Cuando nos enteramos… que cerrarían el… lugar y que… intentaban matarnos… con un brebaje… mezclado en los… jugos que nos… daban a tomar… decidimos salir… de allí con los… más pequeños… hacia el bosque… mientras el señor… Shatner nos… conseguía un… sitio seguro para… los niños.

Se detuvo a mirar a su tío que la miraba con sus ojos verdes fijamente sabiendo lo que seguía, intentando transmitirle apoyo.

—Ese día lo… llenamos de… gratos recuerdos… para todos… porque sabíamos… que sería difícil… el escape sin… nadie más en… el lugar que los… distrajese… La última luna llena… habíamos tenido… muchísimos problemas… para sacar a Jessica.

Miró hacia el fuego, sus ojos mutaban entre verdes, azules y grises. Estaba muy triste pero también molesta y muy asustada. Tomó aire y continuó recordando las palabras del niño.

—Cuando Jessica… Dani y yo… guiamos a los… niños hacia el… sótano para… "sacarlos al… paseo de aventura"… los escuchamos llegar… Dani se devolvió… hacia la habitación… para entretenerlos… y darnos tiempo… Pero al notar… que se tardaba… Amy se me escapó… Le dije a Jessica… que continuase… con Chris & Chris… y nos esperase… en el punto en… que nos sentábamos… a hablar mientras… ella empezaba… a transformarse.

Tomó aire de nuevo mirando hacia la ventana.

George la besó con suavidad en la cabeza y la apretó contra su cuerpo para transmitirle seguridad y calma. Le había susurrado varias veces al oído, antes que se despidiesen los niños, que se detuviese. Pero ahora estaba seguro que no lo haría.

—Cuando llegué… corriendo… tras Amy… junto a Dani… esa asesina le… decía que ella… no podía dejar… que nosotros… saliésemos vivos… del lugar y que… los pequeños… no habían permitido… las adopciones… —No pudo retener un par de lágrimas furtivas—. Se abalanzaron… los dos… sobre Dani… preguntándole… por nosotros… pero Amy se… interpuso con… su pequeño… cuerpecito… recibiendo los… golpes que… aquél asesino… dirigía a su… hermano mayor… Los tres intentamos… huir de allí… haciendo estallar… varias cosas a… nuestro alrededor… con magia involuntaria… aterrados… pero estábamos… débiles por… el veneno… y lograron… arrinconarnos.

Apretó los párpados pero no se detuvo, como tampoco lo hizo su llanto.

—Ya no teníamos… escape y estábamos… bastante malheridos… pero en ese momento… surgió mi don… para Manejar… la Energía… sobre el bloqueo… que le había puesto… mi mamá cuando… lo despertó para… ayudarme con mi… problema para… calmar el dolor… Eso hizo que… dirigiesen su odio… hacia quien realmente… lo generaba… matándose entre ellos… Pero Dani y Amy… estaban heridos… de gravedad y… no sobrevivieron… Murieron frente… a mí también.

Molly enterró la cara en el pecho de su esposo llorando. Arthur estaba muy rojo, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro en silencio. Bill se metió un puño en la boca para no gritar. Kingsley por primera vez desde que era un niño pequeño no logró retener las lágrimas. Ellos acababan de ver la despedida de un niño de diez años y una niña de cinco años, muertos seis años atrás de una manera terrible frente a aquella chica.

—Pasó casi media… hora antes que… lograse recordar… que Jessica me… esperaba con… Chris & Chris…Le acababa de… prometer a Dani… antes que muriese… que velaría por… ellos pero… me daba mucho… miedo lo que… había ocurrido… Sabía que de… alguna manera… yo lo había… hecho —Se detuvo a tomar aire—. Caminé sin rumbo… dentro de aquél… lugar intentando… asimilar lo que… había pasado… pensando en… no ir con… ellos y… avisarle al… señor Shatner… pero me ataba… la promesa a… Dani y la… licantropía de… Jessica… Busque un… sobretodo largo… para que no… viesen mis… heridas… medianamente… curadas.

Tragó saliva al recordar la cara de sus compañeros de fuga cuando se reunió con ellos en el bosque.

—Cuando les dije… Cuando… —No lograba seguir, estaba agotada, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, apretó con desesperación las manos de su novio buscando el valor para terminar—. Jessica me ayudó… a evitar que… Chris & Chris… se devolviesen… llevándolos a… la casa de los… tíos Brown… allí conseguimos… a los elfos… Wykers me curó… como pudo y… me acompañó… a hablar con… el señor Shatner… que arregló los… funerales para… Dani y Amy… Quería llevarnos… a un hospital… muggle y… luego con… unos amigos… suyos mientras… nos buscaba un… sitio seguro pero… huimos del… cementerio… Después fuimos a… Hogwarts y… activamos el sello… Dotty siguió… limpiando… la farmacia… una vez a… la semana y… Wykers le traía… cartas mías al… señor Shatner… cada tres meses.

Miró a los cuatro que se acababan de enterar de todo.

—Entenderé… si me tienen… miedo porque… yo lo tengo… de mí y… —No pudo decir nada más porque George posó con dulzura sus dedos en sus labios, denegando suavemente, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas igual que el de ella.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir esa tontería. —la regañó muy firme la señora Weasley, arrodillándose frente a ella para secarle el rostro con cariño. Pero al verla llorar con su gesto no pudo contenerse y le dio un gran abrazo de oso, llorando también.

Al notar la respiración irregular de la chica y percibir la depresión en todos, pero que debilitaba rápidamente a Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Angela, Remus se les acercó pidiéndole por señas a Arthur que lo ayudase con Molly.

—Debemos calmarnos y descansar un poco —indicó acercándoles la poción tranquilizante a todos. Eowyn la había llevado mientras él ponía al tanto a George y a Ron del ataque de los dementores—. Por lo menos el par de horas que faltan para que amanezca.

Los chicos se tomaron la poción, pero miraron las escaleras hacia el piso superior y denegaron.

Angela se tomó sin protestar las gotas que le dieron y el té que le ofreció la señora Weasley, quedándose dormida sobre el pecho de su novio, agotada física y anímicamente. Pero les suplicó mientras se le cerraban los ojos que no la llevasen arriba. No quería despertar de nuevo para ver a una de esas cosas frente a ella.

Kingsley, Bill y Arthur ayudaron a Remus a acondicionar la sala para que todos pudiesen dormir allí bajo la vigilancia del primero, que convenció a los otros adultos pues él no tenía trabajo al día siguiente y era el que en mejores condiciones estaba.

George se despertaba cada poco tiempo a verificar cómo se encontraba su novia, al igual que los tíos y Remus que al verlo cuidándola se calmaban y adormilaban de nuevo. El pelirrojo logró una vez más transmitirle energía poco antes del amanecer, ayudándola a regularizar su respiración.

* * *

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó Fred con la varita todavía en alto, mirándolos asombrado. Había bajado corriendo del apartamento al escuchar voces en la trastienda, asustado pues faltaba poco para la medianoche.

—Jessica y yo hemos venido a ayudarte con las bromas nuevas. —le respondió Christopher sonriente.

—Yo te ayudaré con las cuentas del día. —agregó Christine.

—Neville y yo seremos tus víctimas de pruebas. —explicó Luna.

—¿Cómo han venido? —preguntó el pelirrojo bajando la varita.

—Por las puertas de los fénix. —le respondió su novia.

—Por eso me pediste que la activara para todos ustedes a final de tarde.

—Sí. Después de recibir noticias de los chicos en Grimmauld.

—Pero podrían meterse en problemas y…

Jessica no lo dejó continuar dándole un beso en la boca. Pasados unos minutos Christopher carraspeó.

—Vamos a empezar o se nos hará tarde. —dijo el niño sonriendo con picardía al verlos separarse sonrojados.

Dos horas después volvieron todos a Hogwarts. Se sentían muy divertidos los dos más pequeños por su aventura, felices los tres jóvenes al haber podido ayudar a Fred a organizar lo referente a la tienda. Los cinco se habían propuesto ayudar a los gemelos con Sortilegios Weasley durante la recuperación de Angela y Harry. Irían todas las noches allí.

El pelirrojo no se opuso porque así podría ver a Jessica, aunque les hizo prometer que se comunicarían con él antes de salir hacia allí para avisarles si podían ir y esperarlos despierto. No quería que se arriesgasen si los mortífagos deambulaban cerca de la tienda. Aunque estuviese protegida le preocupaba que se viesen envueltos en un ataque al Callejón Diagon.

* * *

En la mañana Kingsley llamó a Dotty y a Wykers para que lo ayudasen a limpiar y cocinar. Los elfos al llegar se acercaron en silencio a "su niña Angela" para ver cómo se encontraba. Salieron sollozando hacia la cocina. Prepararon el almuerzo y limpiaron la habitación del ataque, incinerando las capas de los dementores caídos y abriendo la ventana para airearla. Colocaron también un ramo de flores frescas para "cambiar el ambiente".

Poco antes del almuerzo todos despertaron y subieron a asearse para luego bajar a comer. Angela, Harry y Aragorn aún se veían pálidos y demacrados. Hermione y Ginny estaban un poco cansadas y pálidas. Eowyn acompañó a las chicas para ayudar a su sobrina.

Cuando bajaron a comer Arwen miró a los cuatro chicos muy preocupada. El surgimiento del don en la castaña y la pelirroja era preocupante, más con aquél extraño tercer lazo que ahora los unía.

—Esta sopa… está muy… rica Dotty —alabó la chica de pelo negro, sonriéndole con suavidad—. Como siempre… te has lucido.

—Gracias, niña Angela. —le sonrió la elfina sonrojada.

—¿Me preparaste… torta de… queso con… mermelada… Wykers? —siguió con una voz de niña mimada, mirando con sus ojos grises brillantes a su pequeño amigo.

—Pensé que le gustaría, mi niña.

—Siempre… he dicho… que son unos… consentidores… Muchísimas… gracias. —los abrazó con ternura desde la silla en que la había sentado George.

Había notado apenas llegar las miradas sobre ella y estaba decidida a distraerlos a todos. Se había prometido a si misma, al ver las ojeras de su novio mirándola preocupado apenas abrir sus ojos, que usaría toda su fuerza de voluntad, entrenamiento y el amor por aquél pelirrojo para dejar su pasado atrás.

Los demás la miraron sonrientes. Sabían que se estaba esforzando y decidieron ayudarla bromeando.

—Será mejor que te quite la varita, traviesa, o eres capaz de dejarnos a los demás sin postre. —dijo con picardía su novio.

—Yo no jugaré… con la comida… —lo miró ella alegre, negándose a entregársela—. Mi tío me… lo dejó claro.

—Pero no creo que el robarnos el postre que más te gusta lo consideres jugar con la comida. ¿O me equivoco? —le preguntó el pelirrojo que seguía intentando quitársela.

—Me atrapaste. —Intentó fingir un puchero pero no pudo contener la risa, lo cual aprovechó el chico para finalmente atrapar la varita con su mano.

Todos rieron ante aquello.

—Creo que ahora nuestra comida se quedará quieta. —comentó Harry riéndose.

Remus al ver la expresión interrogante de quienes no habían estado allí el día anterior les contó lo que la chica había hecho, haciéndola poner roja como un tomate.

Harry hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible con sus manos. George y Ron sonrieron y mirándose con complicidad asintieron.

Cuando las tres chicas intentaron tomar sus cubiertos para seguir comiendo observaron atónitas como se ponían verticales, les salían piernas y brazos, empezando a bailar frente a ellas algo parecido a una coreografía.

Los adultos miraban aquello conteniendo difícilmente la risa al verles la cara a las víctimas de la broma.

—¿Harry? —logró preguntar la pelirroja mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intentando fingir inocencia, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba.

—_¡Finite Incantatem!_ —los detuvo con su varita la castaña, mirando a su novio con una mirada peligrosa.

Angela acercó con cautela las manos hacia sus cubiertos pero no llegó a tocarlos cuando empezaron a moverse solos, llevándole comida hacia la boca, haciéndola sobresaltarse e intentar retroceder, ante las carcajadas incontenibles de su novio.

—¡George! Tú… —pero no pudo terminar, el tenedor introdujo un pequeño trozo de papa cocida en su boca.

—Parece que los cubiertos hoy quieren que te comas todo sin protestar. —se burló entre risas su novio.

Hermione se intentaba tapar la boca con una servilleta, recostada contra el espaldar de la silla, mientras Ron se reía nada discretamente a su lado.

Ginny con su varita hizo un hechizo silencioso para poner a los cubiertos de su novio en igualdad de condiciones, dejándose alimentar de aquella manera tan curiosa mientras el pelinegro sorprendido intentaba rehuir a su comida.

Angela al verla intentó imitarla, pero con la risa se atoró.

—Con la comida no se juega —los regañó a todos Molly poniéndose de pie—. _¡Finite Incantatem!_

Varios cubiertos cayeron con la comida sobre la mesa, los platos y la ropa de Harry, que miraba a su novia con las cejas enarcadas. Él no se había esperado que ella le devolviese la broma inmediatamente, menos que comiese con tanta tranquilidad.

Ginny miró a sus hermanos con una sonrisa mal contenida al ver la cara de susto con que miraban a su mamá.

—Pero mamá, tú viste lo que ellas hicieron ayer. —intentó defenderse Ron.

—¿Entonces van a seguir jugándose bromas? —preguntó la señora Weasley con los brazos en jarras mirándolo.

Angela no pudo contener un pequeño estremecimiento al verla. Apartó rápidamente los ojos de ella hacia el plato. George le tomó rápidamente una mano.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señora Weasley —replicó Harry mirándola muy serio pues había visto la reacción de su amiga—. Intentaremos comportarnos.

Arthur tomó del brazo derecho a su esposa para que se sentase, señalándole con la mirada a la chica de pelo negro.

Molly al mirarla comprendió su error. La chica tenía el ceño fruncido y temblaba un poco mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca. Iba a decirle algo pero Remus que estaba sentado a su lado la tomó por el brazo izquierdo y denegó.

—Bill, ¿cómo están Abby y Fleur? —preguntó Nymph intentando sacar tema de conversación.

—Bien. Según parece mis padres tendrán que consentir a dos nietos pronto.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron a coro los señores Weasley.

—Todavía no es seguro. Mañana iremos con Abby y Charlie a San Mungo para verificarlo y que les hagan una revisión completa a los tres.

Una gran sonrisa se instaló en la cara de los Weasley, pero casi todos los presentes miraron a Angela disimulando lo mejor que podían.

Nymph y Remus se vieron a los ojos desviando las miradas rápidamente.

—Esa es una excelente noticia, Bill —lo felicitó Arwen mirando de reojo a su sobrina—. Espero que estén en lo cierto.

—Entonces en… diciembre… celebraremos… dos bodas y… el futuro… nacimiento… de dos pequeños... —comentó Angela sonriendo dulcemente en dirección al hermano mayor de su novio.

—Sí, así parece. —le sonrió él abiertamente. Había caído en cuenta de su error poco después de hacer el comentario y lo alivió ver que la chica le sonreía.

—Será mejor… que te prepares… para no dormir… mucho cuando nazcan… —seguía la chica con una mirada dulce—. Acostumbran… llorar y comer… de noche.

—Tienes razón —apoyó la castaña, que mirando como comían su novio y sus cuñados agregó—: Y los Weasley suelen tener buen apetito. Tendrán que ayudar Charlie y tú a Abby y Fleur en las madrugadas.

Arthur soltó una carcajada alegre viendo la cara de preocupación de su hijo.

Pasaron el resto de la comida hablando de las bodas y los bebés en camino, entre risas y alegría, con algunos comentarios pícaros de los adultos dirigidos a Kingsley por las atenciones que Clarisse tenía con él.

Angela disimuladamente intentó en varias oportunidades pasar parte de la comida que le habían servido al plato de su novio, pero este la devolvía al suyo denegando suavemente. Con mucha persistencia y dulzura la obligó a comérselo casi todo, amenazándola en susurros con no dejarla comer el postre si no lo hacía.

Al terminar Kingsley se fue con los Weasley a La Madriguera para felicitar a las futuras madres y descansar un poco, ante la fuerte insistencia de Molly.

Nymph y George se sentaron a estudiar con los cinco chicos en la sala, mientras en la biblioteca los demás revisaban los exámenes y los elfos limpiaban para luego irse. Casi tres horas después habían terminado la revisión y empezaron a comentar entre ellos los resultados.

—Los cinco están muy bien preparados en la teoría tanto de Pociones como de Herbología. —anunció Eowyn sonriente.

—En Transformaciones los resultados son excelentes en y Encantamientos están muy bien también. —comentó Arwen.

—Ninguno llegará a trabajar en algo relacionado con Adivinación —siguió Faramir con una sonrisa de burla—. En Estudios Muggle sólo Angela y Hermione han respondido bien, aunque Ginny y Harry aprobarían. En Historia de la Magia han respondido bien Hermione y Ginny. Angela ha puesto todos los hechos pero sin fechas, como ya nos había comentado.

—En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras los cinco han respondido todo perfectamente, como esperábamos —comentó Remus—. En Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas son buenos, bastante avanzados diría yo. Hagrid los prepara muy bien.

—En Astronomía se confunden un poco con los nombres de las lunas de Saturno y con algunas estrellas, pero no es serio. Las chicas dominan muy bien Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, mientras los chicos no han respondido todo pero las respuestas que han dado son correctas. —les comentó Aragorn mirando interrogante los pergaminos.

—Que extraño, creí que ellos no habían cursado esas materias. —intervino Arwen mirando interrogante a Remus.

—Y no las cursaron —le respondió él acercándose al Dunedain para examinar los pergaminos—. Sólo Hermione y Luna las tomaron. Ginny cursaba Aritmancia pero no Runas Antiguas.

—Tampoco entiendo las dudas de Angela con Runas, esto está muy bien. Creo que se exige demasiado. —comentó el tío de la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—Se parece demasiado a Angelica en eso —comentó Remus con nostalgia en la mirada—. Lily y ella competían ferozmente con James y Sirius por las más altas calificaciones. Jennifer y yo nos reíamos mucho cuando los veíamos discutir las respuestas de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—Pero me preocupa que se exija tanto —comentó Eowyn con el ceño fruncido mirando el pergamino de su sobrina—. Los señores nos han contado que en los entrenamientos ella parecía siempre ir hasta el límite antes de detenerse.

—Lo que es evidente de estas pruebas es que los chicos han estado estudiando mucho en las vacaciones, como nos contó George ayer. Incluso materias que no habían cursado —hizo hincapié Remus mirando preocupado las caras de sus compañeros—. Lo cual significa que fueron a la casa de las gemelas con bastante frecuencia y no creo que sólo estudiasen teoría.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —lo apoyó Arwen, mirándolo con una expresión muy seria que casi nunca se le veía—. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo se desenvolvió Harry en el enfrentamiento que tuvimos con Voldemort. Es muy bueno para deberse sólo a sus clases en Hogwarts, además de lo que ya vimos en cuanto a Magia Antigua.

—En realidad él lleva años practicando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por su cuenta —comentó el hombre de ojos dorados con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación—. Inclusive les empezó a enseñar a varios de sus compañeros durante su quinto año. Pero considerando la forma en que expandió Angela el tiempo en la casa de las gemelas, además del comentario de Harry sobre haberla conseguido varias noches deambulando como sonámbula y ayer el de George sobre el poco descanso de los dos… —Se le escapó un suspiro—. Me pregunto qué tanto han estado estudiando y practicando por su cuenta los doce.

Todos se miraron con evidente preocupación en sus rostros.

—Hay algo más que debemos hablar —agregó Eowyn muy seria mirando al líder de la O.D.F.—. Por las miradas que te lanzaban ayer Harry, Hermione, Ron y George creo que en ellos está surgiendo el don para Percibir e Influir Pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó casi sin voz.

—Mientras estábamos jugando tú estabas pensando en lo del hombre ese de Azkaban, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. Al verlo asentir continuó—. Pues ellos también lo han percibido. Pero llegado un momento tú… Me pareció que ponías una incipiente barrera que nos impidió a todos seguir tus pensamientos.

Aragorn miró a su hermana y su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos. Remus la miraba intentando articular una pregunta, pero parecía haber olvidado como se hablaba.

—Eso significaría —siguió Aragorn mirándolo con una sonrisa comprensiva, respondiendo la pregunta que el otro no lograba formular— que los lazos y lo que has empezado a aprender de Magia Antigua han activado en ti también algunos dones de Dunedain. Además explicaría la intervención a distancia del señor Mithrandir a través de ustedes durante la defensa al Expreso de Hogwarts, así como también que hayas estado haciendo Transferencias de Energía estando solo y por voluntad propia.

—Pero… Yo casi no he tenido entrenamiento en Magia Antigua. —logró decir al fin Remus, denegando levemente. No lograba asimilar aquello.

—Y los chicos sí, por eso en ellos están surgiendo con fuerza —le explicó Faramir mirándolo con la expresión de haber comprendido algo—. Pero creo que en los seis que están con nosotros es mucho más intenso que en los otros debido al tercer lazo, con el don de Angela y el señor Mithrandir mezclados. Eso explicaría que estén apareciendo varios simultáneamente con tanta fuerza.

—Creo que la mezcla del don de Angela en ese lazo también sería la razón por la que ellos fueron despertados anoche por esas personas en particular —agregó Arwen con los ojos entrecerrados acariciando su mentón con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, pensativa—. Después de lo que vimos y oímos anoche aquí cuando los niños vinieron a despedirse de ella, me parece que era lo que Angela intentaba decirnos cuando entró en la crisis respiratoria.

—¿Es eso posible? —les preguntó intrigado Remus. Le asombró ver que los cuatro se encogían de hombros.

—Es sólo una conjetura —le respondió Arwen—. Habría que preguntarle a ella o al señor Mithrandir.

—Por ahora no le preguntemos nada a ella —pidió Aragorn—. Está muy débil aunque se haya revestido de esa coraza de fortaleza que le hemos visto desde que despertó. No quiero que se agite por nada. Yo iré a Hogwarts para preguntarle al señor Mithrandir de esto y lo que hablamos anoche.

—No. Yo seré quien vaya al colegio a hablar con el señor Mithrandir —le contradijo Eowyn, levantando una mano para evitar que su hermano la interrumpiese—. Tú no estás en condiciones de hacer nada. Además si ella no te ve aquí se preocupará. Ya la viste como se puso anoche.

El Dunedain cerró los ojos derrotado y asintió. Luego le pidió a su hermana que le enseñase a Remus el hechizo para dormir, antes de reunirse con los chicos, explicándole al líder de la O.D.F. que luego se lo enseñaría también a Nymph como parte del entrenamiento en Magia Antigua y debido a su proximidad con los chicos.

Remus logró dormir a Faramir en su segundo intento, ante la sonrisa complacida de Aragorn.

* * *

Harry había decidido que tenía que buscar alguna explicación para llenar los huecos de tiempo de permanencia del E.D.H. en La Casa Flotante durante el tiempo excesivamente prolongado allí, ahora que los seis adultos que los acompañaban en su recuperación y el profesor Mithrandir estaban al tanto. Por lo tanto planteó una actividad diferente que la metamórfaga aceptó encantada.

Cuando los cinco que estaban en la biblioteca volvieron a la sala se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Los seis chicos estaban con Nymph practicando transformaciones básicas en el color del pelo y los ojos, por turnos. En ese momento Harry lucía muy concentrado y todos vieron con asombro como desaparecía su cicatriz.

—Recuerdas que lo hablamos cuando nos conocimos —le decía el joven mirándola feliz—. Tenías razón, no es fácil al no ser metamórfago, pero lo he logrado —Justo en ese momento reaparecía su cicatriz—. Aunque no dura mucho todavía.

—Es cuestión… de práctica. —lo animaba Angela mirándolo orgullosa.

—Las cuales por lo visto ya han iniciado todos contigo —comentó Remus con voz muy seria y el ceño fruncido, haciéndolos sobresaltarse porque no los habían sentido regresar a la sala—. Me gustaría que nos contasen qué otras cosas han estado estudiando y practicando.

—Lo necesario para los exámenes, tío —le respondió Harry al notar como los otros chicos lo miraban rápidamente—. Además de la Occlumancia y Magia Antigua.

—¿Sólo eso, Harry? Porque lo que estaban mostrándole a Nymph no va para los exámenes. —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—También los libros que la profesora McGonagall y ustedes me regalaron para mi cumpleaños. —le respondió el chico con la voz más firme que logró mantener. Cinco chicos habían levantado su Occlumancia mientras Angela mantenía los ojos cerrados, apretando los párpados.

—¿Algo más? —insistió Eowyn.

—Por favor. —susurró Angela.

—Quiten la Occlumancia, chicos. Eso no es saludable para ustedes en este momento. Les prometo que ninguno de nosotros cuatro intentará averiguar nada por otro medio que no sea preguntándoles directamente, por lo menos hasta que Angela y Harry estén recuperados. —les aseguró Aragorn preocupado.

Los cuatro chicos miraron a Harry que asintió. George le susurró a Angela en el oído que todos lo habían aceptado para que soltase un poco la tensión. Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su tío sonriéndole agradecida, a lo que él correspondió con una gran sonrisa y una cabezadita.

Remus decidió cambiar de tema. Había percibido la tensión creciente en su sobrino a través del segundo lazo y no quería que se agitase, como evidentemente había ocurrido.

—Hemos estado revisando sus exámenes y debemos felicitarlos —dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa sincera—. En realidad estamos seguros que están listos para aprobar todas las materias menos Adivinación —sonrió al verlos mirarse felices—. Aquí están las pruebas para que revisemos las dudas.

Arwen lo ayudó a repartir los pergaminos. Luego se sentaron con ellos a revisar las observaciones y las dudas. Remus le explicó el truco a Angela para que recordase las fechas y Aragorn le señaló que estaba bien en Runas Antiguas, reprendiéndola por exigirse demasiado.

—Vamos a cenar y luego todos se acostarán a dormir. —les indicó Remus sonriente al terminar.

—Por favor, hoy no queremos ni hechizos ni pociones para dormir. —les pidió muy firme Harry.

Los adultos se miraron preocupados. Entendían perfectamente la posición de los chicos pero les preocupaban, especialmente Angela y Harry.

—Está bien, chicos —decidió Remus—. Lo comprendemos después de lo ocurrido anoche. Pero si tú tienes pesadillas, o tu Occlumancia falla y Voldemort intenta algo —le dijo a su sobrino—, o si te vemos con sonambulismo o pesadillas —continuó mirando a la chica—, usaremos el hechizo para dormir. ¿Está bien?

Los dos asintieron rápidamente.

Comieron tranquilos, hablando animadamente. Los cuatro Dunedains les contaron sobre sus familias, las gemelas y lo que ellos sabían de quienes habían viajado a través del sello. También les contaron algo que ni siquiera Angela sabía, Mithrandir era bisabuelo materno de ellos cuatro, que eran primos en segundo grado. La chica se quedó mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos, luciendo totalmente sorprendida, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin lograr articular palabra. Los cuatro la miraron sonrientes, continuando con relatos de su infancia.

Allí surgieron también un par de datos que les parecieron muy interesantes a los seis chicos, quienes tomaron nota mental para averiguar más adelante.

El primero fue que Arwen tenía un hermano mayor que era hijo de un Dunedain puro, quien había fallecido dos años antes de unirse su mamá al brujo (de ascendencia Dunedain) que había sido su padre. Aquél hermano había abandonado la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos veintidós años del tiempo del mundo de los magos después de ella finalizar en Hogwarts. Se había ido a vivir con los muggles y jamás habían vuelto a saber de él después de una carta recibida por medio del profesor Dumbledore, en que le contaba a su hermana que se casaría muy pronto con una muggle viuda pero que no quería que nadie supiese que él no lo era.

El segundo fue que, hasta donde ellos sabían, Angelica se había empeñado en hacer unas averiguaciones sobre todos los Dunedains que habían cruzado el sello, las cuales probablemente estarían aún en La Casa Flotante. Por lo que les dijo Aragorn había estado especialmente interesada en las familias de sus amigos. Al parecer sospechaba que de algún modo eran de ascendencia Dunedain.

La expresión de desconcierto del líder de la O.D.F. era increíble. Recordaba claramente como ella los había estado fastidiando al poco tiempo de graduarse en Hogwarts con aquello, después que regresaron las gemelas de visitar sus parientes para unirse a ellos a combatir a Voldemort.

Al terminar de comer los chicos subieron a dormir acompañados de Arwen y Faramir. Mientras tanto Eowyn le enseñó a Nymph el hechizo para dormir. Los adultos habían decidido hacer guardias esa noche para vigilar los chicos, rotándose entre ellos sin incluir a Aragorn a pesar de sus protestas.

Eowyn viajó por la chimenea hacia el despacho de la directora para desde allí dirigirse a la oficina del anciano.

En la madrugada Remus tuvo que dormir a Angela y a Harry con el hechizo que le habían enseñado, pues los dos se habían estado agitando por pesadillas, aunque en diferentes momentos, lo que le hizo comprender que no se estaban transmitiendo angustia por los lazos.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, los chicos presentaban la parte práctica del examen bajo la supervisión de Faramir, mientras los demás se reunían en la biblioteca para escuchar el resumen de la conversación entre Eowyn y Mithrandir.

El anciano le había explicado que la debilidad de Angela era debida a su temor a los recuerdos de lo sufrido en el orfanato y su don para Manejar la Energía, lo cual la mantenía angustiada impidiendo su recuperación. En el caso de Harry estaba influyendo el haber tenido que aprender lo referente al don mezclado de forma tan acelerada, siendo este tan complejo, sin haberse recuperado del ataque al tren.

En los cinco chicos influía también su estadía prolongada en La Casa Flotante, con aquél tiempo excesivamente multiplicado por Angela, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por disminuir sus efectos con su estrella. Aunque el anciano sospechaba que el ataque de Voldemort a Harry con la piedra y el lazo que parecía unir a Angela y Harry podía estar influyendo también.

Le había dicho a Eowyn que el haberse mezclado el don del Manejo de la Energía en el tercer lazo generaba muchos cambios en el mismo. Específicamente una protección hacia los más débiles. Por eso ellos seis percibían a los chicos y no a la inversa, por ser ellos los más débiles en ese momento, habiéndose invertido la situación cuando los cuatro chicos los ayudaron a mantenerse tranquilos. Eso también explicaba que Aragorn hubiese dejado de percibir a los chicos luego de ayudar a la chica de pelo negro.

Al oír lo dicho por George sobre el poco descanso de Angela y Harry durante las vacaciones, antes del ataque al tren, se había preocupado mucho, fruncido el ceño y denegado. Le había pedido que hiciesen lo posible porque descansasen pero que los dejasen ir a Hogwarts ese sábado. Al notar el desconcierto de la Dunedain le había explicado que allí él podría ayudarlos con Galadriel y Elrond a recuperarse, transmitiéndoles energía y magia, usando también las piedras de sus tres estrellas, con la ayuda de la directora para que lo permitiesen. Eso también ayudaría a que los cuatro tíos de Angela se recuperasen.

Se había sorprendido mucho al escuchar el relato de Eowyn sobre la despedida de los niños, así como la certeza de la tía de la chica en que, aunque no eran fantasmas, la habían estado acompañando realmente durante esos seis años y que ella de algún modo lo sabía y hablaba con ellos en las madrugadas, cuando se despertaba.

Al escuchar como cuatro de los chicos habían sido despertados justo a tiempo ante el ataque de los dementores, el anciano había atado cabos. Le había explicado a Eowyn que la mezcla del don de la Percepción de las Emociones con el de la Manejo de la Energía les permitía percibir a aquellos que ya habían fallecido si se acercaban a ellos, aunque no fuesen fantasmas sino otro tipo de estados del espíritu. Evidentemente en Ginny, Hermione y Harry había actuado el tercer lazo y su participación en las barreras al don de Angela como puntos de unión de su propio don para la Percepción de las Emociones con el de la chica. También le había dicho que eso era muy inusual.

Le había confirmado una vez más que Angela sabía comunicarse telepáticamente y que él había llegado a sospechar que sabía trasladar a otros en viajes incorpóreos, aunque él no le había enseñado nada de aquello. También que la chica sabía de animagia y otros temas tanto por lo transmitido por Angelica como por autoestudio, pero él no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar porque era muy buena para su Occlumancia y las barreras mentales. Era muy intuitiva para el aprendizaje autónomo, al igual que Ginny y Harry por lo que había notado el anciano.

Con lo visto en La Casa Flotante habían deducido que habían estado muy ocupados estudiando y practicando, no sólo lo concerniente a las materias del colegio sino también otros temas. Les preocupaba no haber podido acceder a una de las habitaciones, la cual según recordaba Eowyn de la época en que sus hermanas vivían allí era una especie de biblioteca especial, en que la mayoría de los libros podían calificarse de "prohibidos" para aquellos chicos por lo avanzado de sus temas.

El anciano le había comentado que había intentado ir a La Casa Flotante pero que le había sido imposible entrar. Definitivamente el bloqueo puesto por Angela no permitía que nadie accediese a menos que perteneciese al E.D.H. o fuese con uno de ellos.

—Lo que nos lleva a varias cosas —comentó muy serio y preocupado Remus en cuanto Eowyn terminó de contarles lo hablado con Mithrandir—. La primera es que deberemos llevarlos de regreso a Hogwarts este viernes en la noche, para que los señores los ayuden y ustedes también puedan recuperarse.

Aragorn denegaba con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver la mirada del líder de la O.D.F. sobre él comprendió que no le haría cambiar de parecer. Cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Lo segundo es que ahora estamos casi seguros que han sido ellos quienes le han borrado los recuerdos a Mundungus. Por lo tanto debemos buscar la manera de averiguar qué es ese medallón y porqué es tan importante para los chicos. Lo cual significa luchar contra su mutismo con el secreto sobre la misión que Albus le dejó a Harry y vaya a saber Merlín que otra cosa que se traigan entre manos.

Todos asintieron preocupados y pensativos. Eso no iba a ser tarea fácil. Los chicos habían demostrado ser muy listos, unidos entre ellos y fieles a su joven líder.

—La tercera es que evidentemente en estas vacaciones han estado estudiando y entrenando mucho con poco descanso en diversas cosas, por lo cual están muy bien preparados pero no sólo para los exámenes, como ya nos han demostrado. El problema es que han hecho una fortaleza de La Casa Flotante y no lograremos ir allí de nuevo con facilidad. Eso unido a ese tiempo prolongado y su interés por detener a Voldemort nos conduce a que profundizarán sus entrenamientos, e irremediablemente a que seguirán metiéndose en la guerra —Suspiró y denegó—. Debemos conseguir la manera de mantenerlos alejados.

—Por eso anoche, durante la cena, deje deslizar la información sobre la investigación de Angelica —le explicó Aragorn mirándolo fijamente—. Estoy casi seguro que los chicos no resistirán la tentación de investigarlo. Eso los distraerá un tiempo.

—Excelente idea. —sonrió Remus.

—También me ha pedido el señor Mithrandir —intervino Eowyn— que los lleve a ustedes dos al campo de entrenamientos Dunedain. El que ellos usaban en estas vacaciones para entrenar a Angela. Es un espacio grande en un claro de El Bosque Prohibido, en el cual han usado un encantamiento similar al de la casa de las gemelas para crear un espacio paralelo oculto, con el tiempo prolongado ahora.

Nymph y Remus la miraban interrogantes.

—Ellos han empezado a entrenar a la directora al modo Dunedain en secreto —Esa información les hizo enarcar las cejas en una muda interrogante a todos—. Me ha explicado el señor Mithrandir que junto a la señora Galadriel, el señor Elrond y nosotros cuatro, comenzaremos a entrenar allí a los de La Orden del Fénix que quieran aprender Magia Antigua, en paralelo a las otras actividades para detener a Voldemort. Pero para que avancemos rápido con ustedes ha copiado la idea de Angela de prolongar el tiempo.

Conversaron un rato más sobre el Entrenamiento Dunedain y los dones. Cuando subieron a la habitación en que habían dejado a los chicos con Faramir los encontraron riéndose a carcajadas, con sus varitas afuera, rodeando un extraño tablero similar al del juego de Christopher, aunque muy grande, con piezas del tamaño del profesor Flitwick. Se acercaron intrigados y lo que vieron los sorprendió mucho.

—Vamos George… no lo pienses… tanto o te… tocará la… penitencia.

—Christopher, Pociones, señora Galadriel, poción Muertos en Vida.

Vieron como la pieza con el nombre del niño se enfrentaba a la otra. Con un caldero en medio preparaba la poción y se la hacía beber a su contrincante, haciéndola caer pues de ser real le habría quedado perfecta.

—Esos son diez puntos para George. —aprobó Faramir muy sonriente mirando al pelirrojo que levantaba sus brazos en señal de victoria.

—Señor Mithrandir, Pociones, Christopher, poción Veritaserum, antídoto y Amy. —Era el turno de la castaña. La primer pieza preparaba la poción y se la obligaba a tomar a la segunda, obligándola a revelar el antídoto para la anterior, además de la posición de la pieza identificada como Amy.

—Excelente Hermione, esos son diez puntos para ti, por lo tanto siguen empatados también en Pociones. Además has logrado revelar el paradero de uno de tus blancos así que tienes premio.

La castaña se acercó sonriente a su novio que la miraba feliz, pero quieto como una piedra, recibiendo de ella un beso apasionado, haciendo movimientos leves con sus manos, conteniéndose de abrazarla.

—Si te mueves… te toca… penitencia. —le recordó Angela con malicia.

—¿Faramir? —preguntó Eowyn sin poder contener más la curiosidad.

Los siete se sobresaltaron y miraron a los cinco recién llegados. No los habían sentido llegar por estar muy entretenidos. El aludido se acercó rápidamente a su esposa, la abrazó dando un giro con ella ligeramente levantada y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca. Al separarse de ella y verla tan sorprendida le sonrió con picardía.

—Es que soy el único que no ha podido ganar premios. Me estabas haciendo mucha falta, mi amor.

Al notar que sus amigos enarcaban las cejas soltó una carcajada y empezó a contarles.

—Les explico. Harry me pidió que hiciésemos la evaluación práctica de esta manera para ellos no aburrirse. Usamos primero Transformaciones para crear las piezas y el tablero a partir de los muebles que estaban aquí —Al mirar alrededor los otros notaron que no estaban las sillas, cojines y mesas—. Luego empezamos con cada una de las otras materias, usando sus conocimientos como herramientas de combate en el juego. Ganan puntos si lo hacen bien, pueden besar a su pareja si consiguen algo extraordinario, o son víctimas de una broma como penitencia si fallan.

—¿Y cómo va la evaluación? —preguntó Arwen conteniendo con dificultad la risa, viendo el sonrojo en las caras de los chicos.

—Han aprobado en todo, quedando hasta ahora todos los encuentros en empate.

Les mostró el pergamino donde estaba haciendo las anotaciones. Había marcado con corazones palpitantes los premios y con un muñequito que se movía riéndose las penitencias.

Los cinco recién llegados se miraron entre sí y luego a los chicos, sonriendo divertidos al ver como cada pareja se había tomado de las manos, mirándolos nerviosos y ruborizados.

—Por lo que veo se han estado luciendo para ganar premios. —les dijo Nymph divertida, conteniendo la risa al notar como todos se ponían rojos como tomates.

—Es un examen poco ortodoxo —comentó Aragorn mirando interesado el tablero—, pero muy interesante. ¿También fue idea tuya lo de los premios, Harry? —le preguntó mirándolo divertido.

Los recién llegados no pudieron contener las carcajadas al notar como Ginny se movía detrás de su novio, totalmente avergonzada, mientras los otros cinco chicos la miraban de reojo.

—Bueno, por lo que veo han aprobado en todo —los felicitó Remus esforzándose para dejar de reírse—. Vamos abajo a almorzar.

Dejaron pasar a los chicos hacia la puerta, intentando contener la risa al notar que salían rápidamente, casi huyendo.

—Es usted un profesor muy heterodoxo, Faramir. —le comentó Eowyn a su esposo sonriéndole con picardía.

—Tenía que adaptarme a unos alumnos tan especiales. —le respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que los otros riesen de nuevo.

Al entrar al comedor vieron a todos los chicos sirviendo la mesa con los elfos en perfecta sincronía, lo que los hizo mirarse entre ellos con un brillo en la mirada. Era evidente que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Eso les hizo notar que Dotty y Wykers debían estarlos acompañando durante las vacaciones y les dio una idea.

—Chicos, les agradecemos mucho que ayuden con la comida pero quiero que todos sin excepción me entreguen sus varitas —les ordenó con voz firme Remus, añadiendo rápidamente al notar que iban a protestar—: Y no quiero escuchar ni una sola queja. Ustedes han aprovechado todas las comidas para hacer bromas.

Los seis chicos lo miraron avergonzados y cinco de ellos se las dieron a Harry para que se las entregase. Luego se sentaron.

Los elfos terminaron de preparar la comida y la mesa, felices de que no los ayudasen pues les preocupaba su apariencia enfermiza. Luego de servir la comida Dotty y Wykers se regresaron a La Madriguera y al cuartel.

Los jóvenes comieron calladitos mientras los adultos les decían picardías por los premios del examen práctico, bromeando sobre vigilarlos de cerca.

—Remus, creo que deberemos tener una charla con las cinco parejas del E.D.H. sobre educación sexual —comentó Faramir cuando estaban terminando de comer, intentando mantenerse serio al ver a los seis atorarse—. No sabemos lo que puedan hacer cuando están solos en La Casa Flotante.

—Nosotros nos comportamos. —murmuró George.

Los chicos muy nerviosos miraban a sus novias de reojo. En las caras de la castaña y la pelirroja se hubiese podido cocinar. Angela miraba a sus tíos abriendo y cerrando la boca como si no recordase cómo se hablaba, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Jessica y Angela sólo tienen quince años. Espero que sus novios no intenten hacer nada indebido con ellas. —intervino Aragorn simulando estar molesto mientras miraba a George, que palideció notoriamente mientras sus orejas se confundían con su pelo y sus ojos desorbitados lo miraban mientras denegaba rápidamente.

—Ron, espero que no intentes seguir el ejemplo de Charlie —siguió Eowyn mirándolo fijamente, intentando mantenerse seria—. Hermione es demasiado joven.

La castaña y el pelirrojo la miraron muy asustados, rojos como tomates, denegando. Harry estaba seguro que estaban muy tentados en desaparecer.

—Yo espero que Harry recuerde que Ginny aún es menor de edad, además de ser la única hija de Molly y Arthur que lo han recibido siempre como una familia. —continuó Remus con voz de regaño mirándolo muy serio.

El pelinegro asintió rápidamente, mirándolo totalmente avergonzado, mientras la pelirroja se encogía en la silla con el color de su cara confundiéndose con el de su pelo.

—De todos modos es mejor prevenir —insistió Faramir con sus ojos brillando con picardía—. Son adolescentes con sus hormonas alborotadas, podrían caer en tentaciones.

Los seis chicos se separaron rápidamente tanto como les fue posible.

Nymph y Arwen no pudieron contenerse más y estallaron en carcajadas, siendo seguidas por los otros cuatro adultos, mientras los seis chicos los miraban avergonzados.

—Suban todos a descansar un rato —les indicó Remus cuando logró dominar la risa—. Más tarde nos reuniremos todos en la biblioteca, allí hablaremos.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente, en silencio, tomados de las manos. Se miraban de reojo mientras subían la escalera. Las chicas se despidieron de sus parejas con un rápido movimiento de manos, metiéndose rápidamente a su cuarto, al igual que los chicos un momento después.

Remus, que los había seguido sigilosamente, apenas logró contener la risa al verlos. Volvió a la cocina y les contó a los otros lo que había visto. Todos sonrieron. Mientras recogían y limpiaban empezaron a maquinar un plan para que los elfos los ayudasen a vigilar a los chicos, además de interrogarlos sobre lo que habían estado haciendo realmente durante las vacaciones.

Al terminar subieron a ver cómo estaban los chicos. Consiguieron a todos durmiendo. La poción para dormir sin soñar que habían deslizado en un descuido de ellos en el jugo había surtido efecto. Angela había sido vencida por el agotamiento de su organismo, sin embargo se removía intranquila. Nymph la durmió profundamente con el hechizo bajo la vigilancia de Eowyn.

A las cuatro de la tarde cuando los chicos despertaron se extrañaron un poco por haberse quedado dormidos, pero lo atribuyeron al cansancio y la tensión nerviosa de los últimos días. Al bajar a la biblioteca se sorprendieron al encontrarse allí con Jessica, Luna, Christine, Christopher, Fred y Neville, que rápidamente se acercaron a ellos para abrazarlos y preguntarles por su salud a Angela y Harry.

Los adultos se miraron sonriendo al verles la cara de felicidad. Los chicos les contaron todo lo ocurrido en Hogwarts y Sortilegios Weasley esos tres días, omitiendo claro está las visitas nocturnas. Jugaron con el juego de Christopher los dieciocho, formando nueve parejas, con el reglamento en un pergamino frente a los niños, después que los regañasen Aragorn y Remus por hacer trampas y apuestas.

Tres horas más tarde, después de cenar, Eowyn llevó a los niños al colegio y regresó rápidamente. Jessica, Luna, Neville y Fred miraban de soslayo a los adultos, que les habían pedido que se quedasen un rato más, notando a sus amigos muy nerviosos. Cuando vieron llegar a través de la chimenea a los señores Weasley seis de los chicos se removieron inquietos, mientras sus compañeros los miraban interrogantes.

Los ocho adultos se sentaron con los diez chicos en la mesa del comedor. Arwen y Aragorn les dieron la charla sobre educación sexual, apoyados por acotaciones de los otros seis, mientras los jóvenes totalmente ruborizados les escuchaban en silencio, lanzándose miradas furtivas con sus parejas.

—¿Tienen alguna pregunta? —los interrogó Arthur muy divertido por las expresiones de los chicos, especialmente los gemelos.

Todos denegaron rápidamente.

Los dos Weasley menores miraban a Molly con los ojos muy abiertos, asustados. Los gemelos miraban a sus avergonzadas novias, intentando pensar cómo acercarse a ellas con tranquilidad después de aquello con lo tímidas que eran las dos. Luna y Neville miraban a los adultos avergonzados desde que al inicio les habían preguntado si llamaban al padre de la chica y la abuela del joven, a lo que se habían opuesto asustados.

Jessica y Angela no habían levantado la vista de la mesa, totalmente ruborizadas, mirando de reojo a sus tíos. Hermione, aunque ya había tenido una charla similar con su mamá, se sentía avergonzada por recibirla de ellos así como un poco triste por no tener a sus padres con ella. Harry le suplicaba a su tío con la expresión de su rostro que diesen fin a esa tortura.

Las cinco parejas, sin embargo, se habían mantenido tomados de las manos durante toda la charla, dándose apoyo.

—Suban entonces todos a dormir —les dijo Remus—. Mañana después del desayuno regresaran Jessica, Luna y Neville al colegio y Fred y George a su negocio —Al ver la cara interrogante del último le aclaró con una sonrisa—: Mañana en la noche los demás irán a Hogwarts para quedarse —Angela abrió mucho sus ojos mirando a sus tíos en una muda interrogante—. El profesor Mithrandir nos ha pedido encargarse personalmente de su recuperación, por lo que irán allí y le obedecerán a él y a Minerva en todo.

Los diez chicos asintieron. Se miraron entre ellos felices ante esa noticia. Se despidieron de los adultos y subieron en silencio, cada pareja tomados de la mano.

Al separarse Ginny y Hermione les correspondieron a sus parejas el beso en la boca, mientras Luna se lo daba a Neville que le había dado vergüenza intentarlo. Jessica y Angela se despidieron con un rápido y tímido beso en la mejilla, antes de entrar en las dos habitaciones, que habían ampliado y acomodado Eowyn y Faramir. Una vez allí tanto las chicas como los chicos empezaron a hablar entre ellos en sus cuartos.

Molly y Arthur se despidieron de los otros, regresando a la Madriguera muy contentos al ver como se había desarrollado la charla.

Nymph y Remus les llevaron dos horas después poción para dormir sin soñar a los chicos, durmiendo a Angela y Harry respectivamente con el hechizo. Bloquearon las ventanas con hechizos para que durmiesen tranquilos.

A primera hora de la mañana, cuando las cinco chicas iban saliendo de la habitación para bajar a desayunar fueron sorprendidas por sus novios que las esperaban en el pasillo. Cada uno tenía una flor en la mano que pusieron delicada y sincronizadamente entre el pelo de su respectiva pareja, tomándolas del brazo para llevarlas abajo.

Cuando los adultos los vieron llegar de esta manera al comedor se miraron entre ellos sonrientes. Comieron todos tranquilos, hablando de Quidditch, sobre la organización de los equipos y los juegos.

Después del desayuno Remus acompañó a Luna, Neville y Jessica al colegio para hablar también con la directora y el profesor Mithrandir. Fred y George regresaron a la tienda. Eowyn y Nymph viajaron al cuartel para ponerse al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Angela se sentaron en la sala a hacer los deberes, acompañados de Arwen, Faramir y Aragorn que los ayudaban con sus dudas.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, hablando sobre la curiosidad que les despertaba la nueva materia.

Aragorn al inicio del almuerzo tenía el ceño fruncido. A él no lo acababa de convencer que Angela fuese al colegio sin haberse recuperado. Pero se distendió al notar como la chica miraba de reojo el puesto vacío dejado por el novio, acercándose a él mientras charlaba. Al notarlo le tomó suavemente la mano y le sonrió, transmitiéndole su cariño, a lo que ella le correspondió con una gran sonrisa agradecida.

Ese día después de comer le dieron a tomar a la chica de pelo negro una poción de color grama que le había enviado el anciano con Remus. Tenía mal aspecto y olor, también entendieron que mal sabor por la cara de desagrado de la chica, pero una hora después comprobaron que empezaba a respirar mucho mejor. Se habían sentado todos en la sala a conversar.

—Tenemos que agradecerle a George sus investigaciones. —les comentó Eowyn feliz al notar la mejoría de su sobrina.

—¿De qué hablas, tía?

—Fue él quien le dio la idea al profesor Mithrandir sobre esta poción.

Al ver la cara interrogante de la chica y la sonrisa de los otros cuatro chicos comprendió que era la única que no estaba al tanto.

—Tu novio ha estado investigando cómo ayudarte con lo de tus pulmones desde que el profesor Mithrandir nos explicó tu estado, al igual que todos tus amigos y nosotros —Angela los miraba a todos sorprendida, viéndolos asentir. Sonrió agradecida con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No habíamos obtenido nada en firme pero algo que él le mostró al señor Mithrandir lo condujo a investigar en esta antigua poción. No te curará completamente pero te ayudará bastante.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando animadamente con Angela sentada entre sus cuatro tíos. A media tarde Arwen les dio a comer dulce de higos, viendo feliz a su sobrina disfrutarlo. Al final de la tarde, Remus acompañó a los cinco chicos a Hogwarts, después que todos se despidiesen de los tíos de Angela y la metamórfaga.

Los cuatro se habían despedido de la chica con un gran abrazo, pidiéndole que se cuidase e hiciese honor a su promesa de poner de su parte para mejorar, a lo cual ella asentía. Cuando fue el turno de Aragorn todos observaron la tristeza y preocupación en el rostro del hombre, pero se transformó en una sonrisa cuando su sobrina le dijo que le enviaría cartas todas las noches con _Orión_ contándole lo ocurrido durante el día.

Al llegar al despacho de la dirección vieron a la directora acompañada de los tres señores Dunedains.

—Buenas noches jóvenes. Siéntense, por favor, tenemos que hablar. —les ordenó muy seria la profesora McGonagall que los miraba preocupada.

Todos se sentaron en silencio, observando a los cinco adultos, viendo de reojo sin poder evitarlo el retrato del profesor Dumbledore que les miraba con una dulce sonrisa y preocupación en la mirada.

—El profesor Mithrandir les ha solicitado a sus padres y tutores que ustedes viniesen al colegio para estar a su cuidado mientras presentan los exámenes y se recuperan. Todos han accedido dejando bajo mi responsabilidad su salud y bienestar, por lo cual desde hoy para ustedes cinco habrá un conjunto de reglas especiales que no deberán de ninguna manera ser transgredidas.

Todos la miraron asintiendo de inmediato.

—Si no los conociese les creería su aceptación. Pero como tienen la fea costumbre de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos e ideas —les recordó con voz severa, mientras los cinco chicos bajaban la vista apenados—, sin cumplir con las normas del colegio o sus tutores, estarán bajo un régimen especial de vigilancia hasta su recuperación —Los cinco tragaron saliva—. Es por ello que la señorita White asistirá desde hoy, al igual que la señorita Weasley, a sus clases regulares de sexto curso, pero esperarán a que la profesora Galadriel las busque en su aula y las acompañe a la siguiente clase o a la biblioteca. Mientras la señorita Granger y los señores Potter y Weasley harán lo mismo con el profesor Elrond.

Los cinco jóvenes miraron con los ojos muy abiertos a la directora y a los profesores que los miraban con severidad, palideciendo de sólo pensar la situación en que se verían desde ese momento y las miradas de sus compañeros por aquello.

—Después de cenar serán llevados al despacho del profesor Mithrandir, quien les dará con la ayuda de los profesores Galadriel y Elrond unas pociones y el tratamiento que requieran para su recuperación. Ellos los ayudarán por medio de sus estrellas, transferencias de magia y energía, o dejarlos allí durmiendo bajo sus cuidados de ser necesario —Al ver como Angela y Harry abrían la boca para hablar añadió rápidamente—. No admitiré ningún tipo de queja o protesta. Se hará lo que he dicho.

Ginny apretó entre sus manos una de Harry para que no discutiese, mientras Remus apretaba suavemente un hombro de Angela que hizo un puchero mirando al anciano, quien hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio ante el gesto de la chica.

—Si durante el período de los exámenes T.I.M.O.S. no se recupera usted, señorita White, no presentará los correspondientes al sexto año, quedando automáticamente en el grupo de la señorita Weasley —Al oír esto los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, pero logró contenerse—. Por lo cual —agregó la directora suavizando el tono de voz— estoy segura que usted pondrá de su parte para recuperarse.

La chica asintió, mientras Remus le acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza, intentando animarla pues sabía que aquello la pondría triste.

—Desde hoy ninguno de ustedes recibirá información del exterior —continuó mirando directamente a la castaña—. Por lo que su correo les será revisado y entregado luego por la profesora Vector como jefe de su casa.

Ahora era Hermione quien quería objetar, siendo retenida por el gesto de Ron que apretó la mano que le tenía tomada.

—En cuanto al Quidditch, es obvio que ninguno de ustedes podrá participar en ningún tipo de prácticas o entrenamientos hasta no recuperarse. Durante los exámenes no habrá ninguna práctica y, como ya le había dicho al señor Potter, el equipo de Gryffindor tendrá su primer encuentro en enero. Pero si a finales de este mes ustedes no se han recuperado será necesario que la señorita Robins, en su puesto de capitana temporal, convoque pruebas para elegir posibles sustitutos a sus puestos.

La expresión de incredulidad de los tres Gryffindors era inigualable. Durante las reuniones en la enfermería, mientras se recuperaban del ataque al tren, habían decidido que Dean Thomas ingresaría al equipo en sustitución de Katie Bell, así como la sustitución de Ginny como capitana de equipo mientras Harry se recuperaba y, en su puesto de cazadora, la entrada de Seamus Finnigan (que logró que su mamá lo dejase reincorporarse al colegio luego de haber sus compañeros salido relativamente victoriosos en el ataque al tren). Pero no se habían planteado la posibilidad de que los tres estuviesen inhabilitados.

Harry frunció el ceño. Él había planteado, pensando en los horcruxes, dejar el equipo pero sus compañeros no lo habían permitido. Lo que jamás se había cruzado por su mente era que Ginny también quedase inhabilitada y quedase como sustituta la muy joven Robins.

—Profesora McGonagall —dijo Harry mirándola muy serio, habiendo tomado una decisión—, comprendo perfectamente su decisión y espero que usted entienda la mía. Desde este momento renuncio a mi puesto en el equipo de Quidditch.

—¿Qué? —Se puso de pie bruscamente la directora, mientras los otros chicos bajaban las cabezas comprendiendo la razón—. ¿Pero de qué habla señor Potter? ¿Es acaso por el nombramiento de la joven Robins como capitana sustituta? Yo sé que usted había indicado que sería la señorita Weasley, pero ella no está en condiciones tampoco.

—No, profesora. Como ya les había planteado a mis compañeros, este año va a ser muy difícil para mí cumplir con mis funciones de capitán debido a… las otras tareas que debo realizar.

—Si se refiere al E.D.H. no lo entiendo. Remus me había dicho que ya lo habían hablado y usted iba a seguir como capitán.

—No, profesora. Me refiero a la misión que me dejó el profesor Dumbledore. Eso va a requerir toda mi atención. Además no quiero que el equipo se vea afectado si… si no estoy en condiciones ante un partido.

—Harry, por favor dinos en qué consiste para ayudarte. No queremos que salgan lastimados de ninguna manera —olvidó la directora su tono formal, sentándose de nuevo, mirándolo muy preocupada—. Y es evidente de tus palabras que esperas que eso pueda llegar a ocurrir.

—Lo siento profesora, pero ya le he dicho que no lo haré —Levantó la vista hacia el retrato de Dumbledore—. A menos que sea indispensable para que pueda ser llevada a cabo si nosotros nos vemos imposibilitados para ello.

Los cinco chicos miraron al retrato, tomados de las manos, el cual dio una cabezadita en señal de comprensión.

—Profesora McGonagall, yo también renuncio a mi puesto de guardián por las mismas razones. —le participó Ron con una expresión de seriedad que casi nunca se le veía.

A la directora le temblaban los labios y las manos mirándolos. Pasados unos minutos frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, retomando el control de la situación.

—Pues yo no les acepto sus renuncias y hablaré con la profesora Vector para que tampoco lo haga. Como ya les he dicho cumplirán con lo que he establecido como reglas especiales para su recuperación, sin aceptar quejas, protestas o… renuncias al equipo de Quidditch por razones inadmisibles. Usted, señor Potter, me dijo que se reportarían conmigo apenas regresar de sus salidas y así lo harán. En caso de que alguno de ustedes no esté en condiciones de jugar serán reemplazados por sus correspondientes sustitutos, los cuales existirán para cada uno de ustedes tres.

Harry miró muy serio a la directora y asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—Le recuerdo también, señor Potter, que usted se había comprometido previamente a no tener ninguna de sus reuniones hasta terminar con los exámenes. Pero al haber recaído usted y la señorita White las condiciones cambian, por lo cual no deberán reunirse hasta tanto ustedes se recuperen completamente.

Harry asintió de nuevo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Como ya estamos claros serán conducidos al despacho del profesor Mithrandir para su primera terapia. Allí él decidirá si se quedan o son llevados a la Torre de Gryffindor. Buenas noches jóvenes.

—Buenas noches profesora. —le contestaron los cinco muy serios, poniéndose de pie. Se despidieron de Remus y salieron del despacho con sus escoltas.

—Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que escucharía a Harry solicitarme la renuncia al equipo de Quidditch. —comentó Minerva cuando los chicos habían salido del despacho, abatida y preocupada.

—Tampoco yo lo hubiese creído posible —le respondió Remus sentándose frente a ella, mirando el retrato del profesor Dumbledore—. Sé que le apasiona tanto como le pasaba a James… Albus, ¿qué le encargaste al chico? Es evidente que es algo peligroso. ¿Por qué no permite que los ayudemos?

El director cerró los ojos y bajando la cabeza denegó.

—Es inútil Remus. Lo he intentado todo desde que empezaron las vacaciones. No hay manera que alguno de los retratos me diga lo que se traían Albus y Harry entre manos. La prohibición incluye a su propio retrato. Ni siquiera los señores Dunedains han logrado averiguarlo.

—Minerva, ¿tomaste en cuenta que Ginny y Harry se escaparon a Grimmauld? ¿Cómo haremos cuando estén en la Torre de Gryffindor?

—La chimenea de la Sala Común sólo conecta con Grimmauld y La Madriguera. Además he puesto dentro de la sala el cuadro de Sir Cadogan. Él nos avisará si intentan escaparse.

—Excelente idea… Bueno Minerva, yo me despido ya. Por favor infórmame si ocurre cualquier novedad con alguno de ellos.

—Descuida, así lo haré.

* * *

Al llegar al despacho del profesor Mithrandir la profesora Galadriel les transfirió magia y energía a todos. Luego les hicieron tomar poción para recuperarse del uso de Magia Antigua y otra con sabor a chocolate, para ayudarlos a descansar profundamente mientras les elevaba la energía simultáneamente según les explicó el anciano.

Los cuatro chicos miraron a Ginny antes de tomársela, que les sonrió y asintió antes de beber la suya. Ella la conocía por sus investigaciones con Jessica. Los tres profesores al ver el gesto de la pelirroja arquearon las cejas, ellos no esperaban que ella la conociese. Luego el anciano la miró sonriendo imperceptiblemente, era evidente que su pupila Jessica y aquella "cajita de sorpresas" eran excelentes en el área de Pociones.

Esa noche los cinco chicos se quedaron a dormir en dos habitaciones que habían sido habilitadas junto a la del profesor Mithrandir, anexas a su despacho, con la estrella de la señora Galadriel en la habitación de las chicas y la del señor Elrond en la de los chicos, emitiendo luces tenues de muchos colores y una extraña melodía muy similar a las cantadas por los fénix. A la mañana siguiente, después que Angela tomó la poción para los pulmones, fueron llevados por el señor Elrond a la Torre de Gryffindor para que se cambiasen y los esperó para llevarlos a desayunar.

Como era de esperar los demás estudiantes de su casa estaban contentos de verlos allí, pero extrañados al notar como el profesor los esperaba afuera y los escoltaba hasta el Gran Comedor. Neville había sido el primero en preguntarles, apenas llegaron a la Sala Común con el profesor. Ron le contó todo lo ocurrido en el despacho, mientras oían a Harry gruñir por lo bajo. Dean y Seamus ya habían salido.

Angela y Ginny compartían ese año habitación con Hermione, por no haberse presentado al curso Parvati (las hermanas Patil habían sido llevadas por sus tíos a Estados Unidos), ni Lavender (que se había mudado con su familia a Francia), mientras se habían presentado todas las compañeras de la pelirroja. La profesora Vector lo había dispuesto así para que la castaña no quedase sola, a petición de ella. A la directora le preocupaba aquella distribución pero guardó silencio.

Al llegar a desayunar los seis estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor, con el profesor acompañándolos, empezaron los murmullos inmediatamente mientras el resto del E.D.H. se aproximó rápidamente a ellos acompañados de Gabrielle a saludarlos y preguntarles por su salud y aquella "escolta". Hermione se los llevó aparte y les explicó todo rápidamente para evitar que Harry se enojase nuevamente.

Después del desayuno el profesor Elrond acompañó a Ginny, Hermione, Angela, Jessica, Luna, Harry, Ron y Neville al aula del profesor Mithrandir para su primera clase de Conocimientos Antiguos. Allí se encontraron con Fred y George, además de Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Roger Davies, Cho Chang y algunos ex alumnos que sólo conocían de vista.

A todos les asombró ver allí a Viktor Krum.

Angela, apenas ver a George, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Le contó con una gran sonrisa que sus pulmones mejoraban muchísimo con la poción que él le sugirió a Mithrandir y le agradeció efusivamente sus investigaciones. El pelirrojo, feliz por la noticia, dio una vuelta con ella abrazada y ligeramente levantada. Al notar como todos los presentes los miraban ella se sonrojó fuertemente por su atrevimiento, a lo que él sonrió con picardía soltándola levemente para girarla.

—Chicos, les presentó a mi novia Jessica Lupin. —les contó muy alegre Fred a sus amigos ya graduados, con ella tomada de la mano.

—Y yo a mi prometida Angela White. —presentó George a la chica, abrazándola de pie detrás de ella, por la cintura.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado a estas guapas? —les preguntó su amigo Lee, sonriendo al verlas sonrojarse.

—Ellas se han mudado aquí recientemente. Las hemos conocido este verano y nos han flechado —le contestó Fred—. Nuestros días de solteros codiciados han terminado.

—Pero siendo por ellas estamos muy felices que así sea. —lo apoyó su gemelo.

—Pues los felicito a ambos, tienen mucha suerte. Yo tengo que contarles que Katie y yo estamos de novios también. —les comentó el chico a los gemelos, lo cual era obvio pues habían llegado tomados de la mano.

—Yo me he comprometido con Ginny formalmente. En un futuro cercano, cuando termine la guerra, celebraremos nuestro matrimonio. —les contó Harry, que observaba divertido las miradas que se estaban arrojando su novia y Cho Chang. Notó como la última se quedaba con la boca abierta al oír la palabra "matrimonio".

—Y yo les informo que ahora Hermione Granger es mi novia, futura señora Weasley. —intervino Ron sujetándola con su brazo posesivamente por la cintura mientras le lanzaba miradas cargadas de celos a Viktor Krum, que la miraba sonriente.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula, invitándolos el profesor Mithrandir a entrar y tomar asiento.

El profesor Elrond, que había observado todo en silencio mirando pensativo a las dos jóvenes Dunedains, al verlos entrar al aula levantó una ceja interrogante en dirección al anciano al notar una sonrisa pícara mal contenida en su rostro. Sospechó que escuchaba tras la puerta. Pero su antiguo maestro se giró y entró rápidamente al aula sin responder a su gesto.

Aquella fue una clase muy diferente a todas las que habían cursado alguna vez. El anciano comenzó explicándoles lo que era la energía y la magia, sus diferencias, la explicación del porqué de los materiales utilizados para fabricar las varitas como canales para la magia, y una clasificación general de los hechizos y maleficios actualmente utilizados de acuerdo a sus propósitos.

—Disculpe, profesor —se atrevió a preguntar Harry— pero ha ubicado usted en el mismo grupo al permitido Encantamiento Desmemorizante —señaló la palabra Obliviate en la pizarra— con la imperdonable Maldición Imperius —señaló la palabra Imperio en la pizarra—. ¿No deberían estar separadas?

—En realidad no, señor Potter —le contestó el anciano sonriente, quien había esperado esa pregunta ansiosamente y le alegraba mucho ver quien la había formulado—. Las dos se utilizan para manipular la mente de otra persona, su clasificación por el Ministerio de Magia como "permitida" o "prohibida" es sólo debida al uso general que se les da a cada una actualmente. Sin embargo ningún hechizo es en su naturaleza bueno o malo, todo depende del uso que se les dé.

—¿Podría explicarse con un ejemplo, profesor? —intervino Angela al notar las caras sombrías de sus compañeros.

—Claro, señorita White. Si obliga usted mediante una Maldición Imperius a una persona que intenta lastimar a otra a detenerse, ¿es en ese momento una Maldición Imperdonable? Pero si usa usted un Encantamiento Desmemorizante sobre una madre, obligándola a olvidar que ha dejado a su bebe solo y desamparado en un parque público, ¿lo consideraría usted un hechizo que debería estar permitido?

—Pero el Ministerio tiene reglamentaciones para eso. —intervino Angelina.

—Sin embargo no creo que un mago con intenciones oscuras, como lo son en este momento los que se hacen llamar mortífagos, presten atención a esas normas.

—¿Qué piensa usted de las otrras maldiciones imperrdonables? —preguntó Viktor Krum, que después de sufrir una Maldición Imperius durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos no estaba conforme con la explicación dada.

—La maldición torturadora, o Maldición Cruciatus —señaló la palabra Crucio en la pizarra—, es usada obviamente para generar dolor, siendo efectiva sólo si es esa la intención de quien la pronuncia por lo cual su uso siempre es oscuro. La Maldición Asesina —señaló la frase Avada Kedavra en la pizarra— fue usada en sus orígenes para quitarles la vida de forma rápida e indolora a personas que se encontraban aquejadas de alguna enfermedad incurable y que les producía terribles dolores. Pero su uso degeneró en el que actualmente se conoce: asesinar.

Al notar como todos le miraban con el ceño fruncido, a excepción de Angela y Jessica, sonrió levemente y continuó con su explicación.

—Quiero dejarles muy claro que jamás he dicho que sean aceptables, ninguna de ellas. Sólo he querido transmitirles, al darles esta explicación, que lo realmente peligroso no es un hechizo o una poción sino el fin para el que fueron creadas y el uso que se les da. La poción pimentónica para el resfriado puede ser usada para asesinar a alguien con sólo variar ligeramente su fórmula o darla combinada con algunas otras pociones igualmente inofensivas si se usan por separado.

—Prrofesorr, ¿qué exactamente nos va a enseñarr usted en esta materria? —le preguntó Viktor con su gesto hosco.

—Algunos hechizos que yacen olvidados en los inicios de la edad mágica de la humanidad. Algunos de ataque y otros de defensa, considerando que es posible que algunos de ellos sean usados ahora por Voldemort y sus secuaces, pues hasta donde se sabe él ha estado investigando en ellos —le contestó el anciano mirándolo fijamente—. Pero antes de hacerlo quería hacerles pensar en la importancia de las decisiones de cada bruja o mago acerca de hacia donde dirigen sus vidas. Personas graduadas en un mismo colegio, señor Krum, con los mismos maestros y conocimientos, pueden optar por caminos muy distintos en la vida dependiendo esto solamente de sus propias convicciones y nada más.

El famoso jugador de Quidditch asintió, comprendiendo la profundidad de sus palabras. El haberse graduado en Durmstrang le había producido miradas de desconfianza a donde iba, pues muchos lo relacionaban con la magia oscura, siendo aceptado en muchos lugares por su notoriedad como jugador de Quidditch. Pero esto no era así con sus compañeros. Por eso su novia y sus amigos no se habían atrevido a presentarse allí con él para aquél curso.

Jessica, Angela, Hermione, George, Harry, Luna, Neville, Fred y Ron percibieron sus pensamientos, para incomodidad de los dos últimos, pues todos estaban pendientes de él.

—Empezaremos con algunos escudos de defensa. ¿Algún voluntario?

Todos los del E.D.H. levantaron rápidamente la mano, ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros y la sonrisa mal contenida del profesor.

El anciano llamó al frente a Luna y a Neville.

—Señor Longbottom, el hechizo a convocar es Scutum Thorax y el movimiento de varita es éste —le indicó un rápido movimiento de varita que parecía dibujar una zeta frente a su oponente—. Señorita Lovegood, cuando se lo indique ataque usted a su compañero con un hechizo para petrificar a su oponente.

Neville practicó el nuevo hechizo, primero verbalmente y luego sin verbalizar. Cuando ya lo había asimilado asintió en dirección al profesor.

—Ahora, señorita Lovegood.

Todos vieron asombrados como el hechizo parecía rebotar contra algo invisible que protegía el pecho de Neville, pero que brilló brevemente al ser golpeado por el hechizo, siendo desviado hacia Roger Davies. El ex jugador de quidditch quedó paralizado por unos minutos, antes que lo despetrificara Harry.

—Excelente señor Longbottom. Ahora tomen apuntes sobre los hechizos que pueden ser detenidos con este escudo.

El resto de la mañana lo pasaron tomando notas y practicando este escudo; un hechizo para producir un congelamiento sobre la mano que sostiene la varita del oponente, que daba unos minutos de ventaja en un duelo; así como otro para dejar una réplica de su cuerpo en un sitio por un lapso de quince minutos, lo que daba tiempo de desplazarse para huir o contraatacar. El último sólo fue logrado por Harry, Hermione y Angela.

Durante las prácticas el profesor indicó que debía trabajar Angela con Harry. Les ordenó en voz baja que sólo podían utilizar encantamientos sencillos para practicar el escudo, sentándose a descansar cada veinte minutos por un lapso de diez minutos. Los dos le obedecieron con el ceño fruncido. También debían rotarse los dos con Jessica, después que ella ayudaba al profesor con las demostraciones. Separó al resto del E.D.H., poniendo a trabajar a Ginny con Davies, Angelina con George, Luna con Lee, Katie con Neville, Cho con Fred, Alicia con Ron y a Hermione con Viktor.

Al finalizar la clase Luna y Neville conversaban con él, mientras Viktor Krum se acercó a Harry.

—Hola Harrry. Querría felicitarrte porr haberrte comprrometido con una joven tan linda y prreguntarrte cómo has estado.

—Hola Viktor. Yo he estado bien, gracias. Ginevra Weasley, Angela White, Jessica Lupin les presento a Viktor Krum, un excelente jugador de Quidditch y un muy buen mago. —lo presentó Harry a las chicas que lo acompañaban en ese momento con Hermione, mirando de reojo las caras de molestia de Fred y Ron que los observaban de lejos acompañados de George, quien les hablaba en voz baja a sus dos hermanos.

—Mucho gusto, señor Krum. Gracias por el halago. —lo saludó Ginny sonriente, conteniendo la risa al ver las caras de sus hermanos.

—El gusto es mío y sólo he dicho la verrdad. Me gustarría que me llamases Viktor, como lo hace tu novio.

—Por favor llámeme entonces usted Ginny. —sonrió al verlo asentir.

—Mucho gusto, señor Krum. —le tendió la mano Jessica sonriente, aunque ligeramente nerviosa por la actitud de su novio.

—El gusto es mío señorrita Lupin. Coincido con el comentarrio del señorr Jorrdan en que su novio tiene mucha suerrte. Me gustarría que me llamase Viktor usted también.

—Gracias, por favor llámeme Jessica. —le pidió ella al búlgaro, contentándose al verlo asentir.

—Mucho gusto… señor Krum. —le tendió la mano Angela sonriente.

—El gusto es mío señorrita White. Se ve usted un poco pálida. ¿Está enferrma? —le preguntó mirándola sinceramente preocupado, notando su respiración un poco irregular.

—En realidad estoy… aún de reposo… por el ataque… al tren… Pero me… recuperaré… pronto… Gracias por… preguntar.

—Me enterre de lo ocurrrido. Fue admirrable lo que hicierron. Porr favorr siéntese, señorrita White. Estoy segurro que porr eso el prrofesorr la hizo trrabajarr a un rritmo especial hoy, porrque se nota que usted es capaz de mucho más que lo que ha demostrrado.

—Gracias. —le sonrió con sinceridad y se sentó en la silla que él le indicaba.

Mirando de reojo a George le transmitió rápidamente a la mente:

—No me gusta que nos miren así. Él sólo está siendo atento. Jessica y Hermione están muy incómodas.

A lo cual el pelirrojo sonrió en su dirección, asintió y les comunicó a sus hermanos lo que le había transmitido su novia, en lo cual él llevaba un largo rato insistiéndoles, para luego abandonarlos y unirse a la conversación de Luna y Neville con el profesor.

—La verrdad es que tú también te ves un poco demacrrado, Harrry. ¿Tampoco te has rrecuperrado totalmente?

—Aún no, pero en la próxima clase ya estaré bien. Gracias Viktor.

—Señor Krum… —comenzó Angela.

—Llámeme Viktor, porr favorr. —la interrumpió él sonriente.

—Llámeme entonces… Angela… por favor… —le sonrió la chica de pelo negro—. Viktor, disculpe… la indiscreción… pero me enteré… que no sigue… usted con… el equipo… de Quidditch… de Bulgaria… ¿Qué está… usted haciendo… actualmente?

—He venido a Inglaterra parra unirrme a la lucha contrra Voldemorrt. Había contactado parra ello al fallecido prrofesorr Dumbledorre. Lamentablemente llegué tarrde, no pude hablarr con él. En este momento unos amigos, mi novia y yo nos estamos orrganizando parra vivirr aquí y ayudarr en lo que podamos.

—¿Por qué no vinieron tu novia y tus amigos al curso? —preguntó inocentemente Ginny.

—Porrque los egrresados de Durrmstrrang generralmente no somos bien rrecibidos.

—Estoy casi segura que eso no aplica al profesor Mithrandir. —intervino por primera vez la castaña.

—Concuerdo con Hermione. Deberías insistirles para que viniesen. Me gustaría conocerlos, especialmente a tu novia. —le señaló Harry sonriente.

—Grracias, les dirré. Ahorra debo marrcharrme, Alexandrra me esperra. Fue un placerr volverrte a verr, Hermione. Felicitaciones porr tu noviazgo. Despídeme porr favorr de Ron.

—Así lo haré, Viktor. Gracias. —le respondió la castaña sonriente al notar que el aludido se quedaba petrificado a unos pasos de ellos, al haberse acercado con Fred con aspecto de quererlos interrumpir.

—Fue un placerr conocerrlas, señorritas. Esperro poderr presentarrles a mi novia y amigos en la prróxima clase. —agregó el búlgaro sonriendo a Ginny, Angela y Jessica.

—Nosotras también esperamos que sea así. —le respondió la chica de ojos dorados sonriendo, notando la expresión de desconcierto de su novio.

—Angela, Harrry, esperro que se rrecuperren prronto. Si necesitan algo no duden en avisarrme. Esta es la dirrección de la casa que hemos alquilado. Si algún día quierren visitarrnos serrían bienvenidos. —Le tendió un pergamino al chico de pelo negro.

—Gracias Viktor. Si me lo permites y me das sus nombres les escribiré a tus amigos para invitarlos a venir.

—Grracias Harrry —Escribió rápidamente en un pergamino que le alcanzó Angela los nombres—. Te agrradecerré mucho que lo hagas. Ellos conocen tu historria y estoy segurro que eso me ayudarría mucho a convencerrlos.

—Si me lo permite, señor Krum, a mí también me gustaría escribirles para invitarlos personalmente a que asistiesen a mis clases. —le habló el anciano, que se les había acercado.

—Se lo agrradecerré mucho prrofesorr. —le respondió Viktor cuando logró recuperarse de la sorpresa, copiando rápidamente los datos en otro pergamino facilitado esta vez por Jessica, entregándoselo con una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento.

—Viktor, ellos son Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom —los presentó Harry—. A Ron ya lo conoces. Chicos, él es Viktor Krum.

—Mucho gusto. —le saludó Luna con sus ojos muy abiertos y la voz ligeramente soñadora.

—Es un placer conocerle. —le tendió la mano Neville sonriente.

—El placerr es mío. Lamento que me tenga que marrcharr tan prronto. —les contestó estrechando la mano del chico y haciendo una leve inclinación a la chica.

—Hola —lo saludó Ron, avergonzado de su actitud celosa—. Lamento escuchar que ya te vas. Espero que en la próxima clase podamos hablar.

—Yo también. ¿Son tus herrmanos? —le preguntó mirando a los gemelos pelirrojos.

—Sí. Ellos son Fred y George. Les presento a Viktor Krum.

—Mucho gusto. —lo saludó muy alegre George con su mano extendida, correspondiendo al estrechón del búlgaro.

—Mucho gusto. —le tendió Fred la mano, tan avergonzado como su hermano menor.

—El gusto es mío. Esperro que podamos hablarr más en la prróxima clase. Felicitaciones porr tan simpáticas novias.

—Gracias. —contestaron los gemelos a coro.

Viktor Krum se retiró, siendo observado con curiosidad por los demás alumnos egresados que hubiesen querido ser presentados. Justo en ese momento llegó la profesora Galadriel.

—La señorita White y el señor Potter se quedarán un poco más para que hablemos —ordenó el anciano—. Yo los acompañaré en un momento al comedor. Los demás por favor retírense. Los jóvenes que cursan aún clase en el colegio acompañen a la profesora.

George miró interrogante a Angela que le pidió por señas que se sentase a su lado y le contó en voz baja, mientras todos salían, lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el despacho de la directora y en la oficina que había al lado de esa aula. El pelirrojo la escuchó atentamente y le pidió que le informase diariamente todo lo ocurrido por medio de _Rea_, a lo cual ella asintió sonriente contándole que le había prometido a Aragorn hacer lo mismo por medio de _Orión_.

Después que todos se fueron el anciano les hizo tomar más poción para restablecerse por el uso de Magia Antigua y otra poción de sabor a hierbabuena, la cual ya les habían dado a los dos durante su recuperación en la enfermería. Luego los acompañó al Gran Comedor.

Al terminar de comer los escoltó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor la profesora Galadriel, que conversó con ellos durante todo el camino sobre su materia y los exámenes que se avecinaban. Se esforzaba por hacerles menos incómoda la "escolta", lo cual le agradecieron respondiéndole con un tono agradable todas sus preguntas y formulándole algunas. Antes que atravesasen el tapiz para entrar a su sala les dijo a los cinco en recuperación que los buscaría a las seis en punto para llevarlos a cenar y luego con el profesor Mithrandir.

Pasaron la tarde hablando sobre la clase de Conocimientos Antiguos y Viktor Krum. Angela se sentó en una mesa bajo el retrato de sir Cadogan a escribirles a George y a Aragorn todo lo ocurrido desde su llegada a Hogwarts, divirtiéndose mucho con los comentarios del caballero del retrato a los cuales respondía sonriente. Al finalizar envió los pergaminos desde la habitación por medio de los fénix, recostándose a descansar luego. Hermione subió a buscarla diez minutos antes que llegase la profesora por ellos.

Esa noche se repitió lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Aunque la transferencia de magia y energía se las dio el profesor Elrond.

El domingo lo pasaron junto al lago todos los miembros del E.D.H., acompañados de cerca por el profesor Mithrandir que se había sentado directamente en la grama. El anciano fue rodeado por un grupo de niños de primer año para que les contase "leyendas" de las tierras donde se encontraba el colegio del que provenía, a lo que él accedió gustoso contándoles algunas verdades disfrazadas de cuentos fantásticos.

Los diez chicos terminaron sentándose con ellos, disfrutando de las historias y del picnic organizado por el profesor con la ayuda de Winky y Dobby con la anuencia de la directora. El anciano les dio disimuladamente las pociones a Angela y Harry, que las tomaron sin inmutarse. A final de tarde lo acompañaron los cinco a la oficina, repitiéndose el procedimiento con Angela y Harry haciendo de nuevo la transferencia de magia y energía la profesora Galadriel, mientras a Ginny, Hermione y Ron sólo les dieron las pociones y los dejaron allí durmiendo.

El lunes después de los exámenes fueron de nuevo llevados con el profesor Mithrandir, pero Hermione y Ron fueron "dados de alta" por el anciano, regresando a dormir en la Sala Común. Ginny se quedó con ellos esa noche y la siguiente, sin embargo el miércoles también regresó a la Torre Gryffindor con su amiga y su hermano. Los profesores Galadriel y Elrond se turnaban cada día las transferencias de magia y energía.

Angela ya respiraba casi con normalidad y Harry había perdido el aspecto enfermizo, pero siguieron durmiendo en el despacho del anciano, que el lunes y el martes llevó de regreso a la chica a la cama al encontrarla deambulando de madrugada en el despacho, mirando los libros de la biblioteca.

El jueves en la noche fueron acompañados por Jessica un rato antes de dormir, pues era su segunda luna llena como humana y el anciano le indicó que lo pasase allí con Angela. La chica de pelo negro les contó antes de quedarse dormida algunas de las vivencias como animaga acompañando a su prima.

Esa tarde se habían reunido en la habitación de los chicos Harry, Hermione y Angela para preparar el pergamino con el nivel alcanzado por cada uno de los miembros del E.D.H. en cada uno de los aspectos que, oficialmente, habían estado estudiando y practicando hasta antes de entrar al colegio. Ginny, Ron y Neville se encargaron de vigilar que Dean y Seamus no subiesen a la habitación a interrumpirlos. A final de tarde la chica de pelo negro la envió desde la habitación de ellas con la carta para su tío.

El sábado en la mañana, después del desayuno, los buscó a todos Remus. El líder de la O.D.F. vio feliz como Harry estaba totalmente restablecido, con un aspecto saludable. El señor Mithrandir le "dio de alta" esa mañana.

Angela también se veía bien. Sin embargo el anciano le indicó a Remus que ella aún no estaba totalmente restablecida, por lo tanto iría con ellos a Grimmauld sólo como compañía pero no debía participar en ninguna práctica. También le entregó para ella unas pociones y sus indicaciones. La chica frunció el ceño pero no se quejó, sabía que de nada le serviría. Estaba muy contenta por ir con sus tíos. Ella estaba preocupada por Aragorn, a pesar que él le había escrito que ya estaba recuperado.

Al llegar allí todos vieron sonrientes como tío y sobrina se abrazaban y preguntaban simultáneamente por su salud.

Arwen y George estaban de pie, el uno al lado del otro. Los miraban conteniendo la risa, al ver como los dos se interrumpían a preguntas sobre lo que sentían y debían tomar por indicaciones del anciano. Los dos estaban muy recuperados.

Ese día once de los chicos practicaron con los seis adultos, de acuerdo al plan de trabajo que habían hecho en base al resumen que los chicos enviaron el jueves. Allí los doce jóvenes vieron con asombro el avance que Nymph y Remus habían tenido en Magia Antigua. A todos se les hizo evidente que habían empezado a entrenarlos con mucha intensidad y sospecharon que estaban, al igual que ellos, usando algún lugar con tiempo prolongado. Pero no hicieron ningún comentario para evitar dar pie a preguntas.

Los adultos estaban impresionados por la preparación de todos en Defensa, inclusive los dos pequeños estaban muy avanzados en esa área para su edad. Notaron también que los chicos habían sido sinceros en la información que les habían enviado, pues no lograron sobrepasar algunas pruebas simuladas que les tendieron como trampas, en una de las cuales Ginny defendió a Luna.

En la hora del almuerzo conversaron todos sobre los exámenes que habían presentado esa semana. Christopher se vio obligado por Angela a contarles sobre algunos "problemillas" que había tenido en Slytherin. Pero les dijo rápidamente que no se preocupasen, que él ya tenía previsto como resolverlos aunque no quiso aclarar cómo. Christine, Fred y George empezaron a hablar rápidamente sobre Sortilegios Weasley, lo cual hizo sospechar a todos.

Angela los acompañó todo el tiempo pero no intervino en nada, limitándose a observarlos a todos. La directora le había dicho claramente que dependía de su comportamiento ese día el que pudiese presentar los exámenes del sexto año la siguiente semana. Aragorn la acompañó la mayor parte del tiempo, conversando con ella en voz baja sobre el desenvolvimiento de los otros chicos.

A final de tarde, antes de la hora de la cena, Remus los llevó de regreso al colegio y se quedó hablando con la directora mientras la profesora Galadriel los acompañaba al comedor.

El martes de la siguiente semana el trío miraba con solidaridad a la pelirroja y la chica de pelo negro, que seguían teniendo "escolta" por la segunda de ellas durante esa semana. Para los cinco había sido muy molesto el estar sometidos a los cuchicheos y murmuraciones del colegio. Harry era el que mejor se lo había tomado, ignorándolos, porque ya antes había sufrido ese tipo de situaciones.

Pero para Angela era una tortura ser la "chica nueva" que, además de no haber entrado como la mayoría en primer año, ni siquiera tenía definido el año que iba a cursar, había comenzado tarde a asistir a clases, con los que ingresaban a sexto año como su prima a pesar de no tener la edad, pero con "escolta permanente" de la profesora más estricta del colegio después de la directora, lo cual no ocurría con Jessica.

Esa semana ella tenía que asistir a clases con Ginny, presentando después de cenar los exámenes orales de sexto año, luego de los cuales la profesora la llevaba a la oficina del anciano, donde ya no le hacían transferencias de magia o energía, pero debía tomarse las pociones y dormir en la habitación con la estrella de la profesora.

La del anciano no la habían visto, sospechando todos por lo visto el sábado con Nymph y Remus que era él quien prolongaba el tiempo en algún lugar para entrenarlos.

El viernes en la noche Mithrandir y Angela hablaron sobre la muerte de los Brown y el ataque a Angelica, que se conmemoraban el día anterior y ese día respectivamente, notando el profesor que la chica a pesar de sentirse triste lograba hablarlo con él sin deprimirse hasta hacerla enfermar. El anciano se decidió y la "dio de alta", permitiéndole ir a dormir a la Torre de Gryffindor y dando por terminada la "escolta".

La chica no pudo contenerse y le dio un gran abrazo al que el anciano correspondió sonriente, pero le indicó que debía seguir tomando la poción para los pulmones cuando tuviese cualquier agitación física o emocional, entregándole un envase con poción.

El anciano le había enseñado a Jessica y a Ginny como prepararla, pidiéndoles a ambas que informasen a los demás cuándo debía la chica tomarlas y que vigilasen que lo hiciese. Todo el E.D.H. fue informado de las instrucciones del anciano, especialmente George a quien Christopher le envió una nota por medio de _Gaya_.

Al día siguiente, en el correo de la mañana, llegaría el resultado de los T.I.M.O.S., lo cual tenía a Ginny, Jessica y Angela muy nerviosas. Luna parecía estar tranquila, aunque Neville había notado que hablaba de nuevo con él sobre criaturas muy extrañas, lo cual denotaba su nerviosismo.


	13. Severus Snape

_Resumen: Las notas de los T.I.M.O.S. La verdad de los ataques a Angelica. El rescate de Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape. El interrogatorio al E.D.H. El reencuentro de la Orden del Fénix con Severus Snape. Lo que Angelica hizo aflorar en Severus Snape._

_**Severus Snape**_

El sábado en la mañana los primeros en llegar al Comedor fueron los diez chicos del E.D.H. y Gabrielle, en solidaridad con las cuatro chicas que esperaban muy nerviosas el correo, sentándose todos a comer en la mesa de los Gryffindors. Los tres niños intentaban distraerlos mientras comían, practicando Gabrielle su inglés mientras les enseñaba algunas palabras en francés.

Los únicos que estaban allí desayunando cuando llegó el correo eran los que, como ellas, esperaban los resultados de los exámenes. Los leones que no formaban parte del grupo los saludaron sonrientes, aunque interrogantes a los que no eran miembros de su casa. Los que estaban en las otras mesas miraron extrañados a los que rodeaban a Harry Potter y no eran Gryffindors, pero nadie dijo nada a excepción del "grupito" de Slytherins que habían estado molestando a Christopher.

Cuando llegaron las lechuzas los once chicos ya habían terminado de comer. Los siete que acompañaban a Ginny, Luna, Jessica y Angela vieron sus caras muy nerviosas con los sobres en las manos.

Jessica, sintiéndose incapaz de abrirlo, le pidió a Harry que lo leyese primero. A esto él accedió sonriente mientras Christine y Christopher le tomaban las manos y Angela se esforzaba por sonreírle, aunque estaba tan nerviosa como ella.

Harry abrió el sobre y procedió a leerle a Jessica:

_Resultados de los Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria._

_Notas para aprobar:_

_Sobresaliente — S_

_Supera las expectativas — E_

_Aceptable — A_

_Notas para reprobar:_

_Pobre — P_

_Desastroso — D_

_Troglodita — T_

_Jessica Roma Lupin ha conseguido:_

_Astronomía — A_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — E_

_Encantamientos — E_

_Herbología — S_

_Historia de la Magia — A_

_Pociones — S_

_Transformaciones — E_

_Adivinación — D_

_Aritmancia — E_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas — E_

_Estudios Muggle — A_

_Runas Antiguas — E_

Jessica batió palmas feliz al oírlo. El pelinegro le entregó el pergamino sonriente para que viese los resultados por si misma.

Neville abrió el sobre de su novia, al notar que lo miraba fijamente con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre pero no se atrevía a abrirlo.

_Luna Juliet Lovegood ha conseguido:_

_Astronomía — E_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — E_

_Encantamientos — S_

_Herbología — E_

_Historia de la Magia — A_

_Pociones — E_

_Transformaciones — S_

_Aritmancia — E_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas — S_

_Runas Antiguas — E_

Al oír sus notas la rubia tomó el pergamino feliz en sus manos, dándole un gran abrazo y un beso en la boca a su novio.

Ginny tomó una profunda inspiración y abrió el sobre con los labios apretados por los nervios, mientras Harry le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley ha conseguido:_

_Astronomía — A_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — S_

_Encantamientos — S_

_Herbología — E_

_Historia de la Magia — A_

_Pociones — S_

_Transformaciones — E_

_Aritmancia — E_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas — E_

_Estudios Muggle — A_

La pelirroja saltó sobre su novio feliz, abrazándolo y besándolo, mientras Ron miraba desconcertado las notas.

La última en abrirlo fue Angela, que no pudo evitar un ligero temblor en las manos al hacerlo.

_Angela Saiph White ha conseguido:_

_Astronomía — E_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — S_

_Encantamientos — S_

_Herbología — E_

_Historia de la Magia — A_

_Pociones — E_

_Transformaciones — S_

_Adivinación — D_

_Aritmancia — E_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas — E_

_Estudios Muggle — A_

_Runas Antiguas — E_

Se quedó mirando las notas paralizada, sin decir una palabra. Incapaz de leerlas en voz alta ni mucho menos asimilarlas. Al verla así todos se asustaron. Hermione con mucha delicadeza le quitó el pergamino. Al dar un vistazo rápido sonrió y se lo entregó a su novio para que lo leyese en voz alta mientras abrazaba a la chica de pelo negro. Al oír las notas todos sonrieron y la felicitaron.

En seguida escribieron al papá de Luna, La Madriguera y Grimmauld para contarles de las notas de todos. Luego se fueron muy contentos a la clase de Conocimientos Antiguos los ocho mayores, mientras los tres niños se dirigían con una sonrisa de picardía en los rostros hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Hermione estaba preocupada por lo que podrían estar tramando, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento.

Al llegar al pasillo frente al aula lo primero que hicieron fue mostrarles sus notas a los gemelos, quienes le hicieron bromas a Ginny sobre "Seguir los pasos de Percy" viendo felices a sus novias radiantes. Unos minutos después se les acercó Viktor Krum, presentándoles a todos a su novia Alexandra Kristeva y sus amigos Elias Canetti, Julia Asen, Simeón Kaloyan y Boris Mladenov.

Después de la clase de Conocimientos Antiguos la mayoría de los miembros del E.D.H. corrieron al comedor para comer rápidamente e irse luego a la dirección para desde allí viajar a Grimmauld, pues Aragorn les había prometido una práctica de Magia Antigua contra dementores en que Harry y Angela participarían como tutores con los cuatro Dunedains. Los gemelos Weasley almorzarían con los chicos en el colegio para desde allí viajar con ellos. Iban comentando el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada que sería a primera hora del día siguiente: Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw.

Angela, después de despedirse de su novio, regresó al aula con el anciano pues quería hablar con él. Mientras los dos se dirigían al comedor la chica, que estaba feliz, le contó al profesor Mithrandir en voz baja que había aprobado en casi todas las materias, excepto Adivinación, y seguiría con el grupo de Harry. El anciano la felicitó mirándola con una sonrisa paternal y caminó hacia el comedor en su compañía, hablando de las distintas materias. Pero justo antes de entrar al Gran Comedor la chica se detuvo en seco, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Angela? —le preguntó el anciano preocupado.

—No puede ser… —susurró la chica y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, tropezando con varios chicos en el camino, sin responderle.

—Señorita White. —la llamó Mithrandir, pero la chica no parecía escucharlo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Galadriel, que se acercaba con Elrond.

—Sí, pero no sé qué. —respondió el anciano muy preocupado mirando en la dirección que había desaparecido la chica.

—¿Voy por ella? —le preguntó la Dunedain al notar el semblante del anciano.

—No. Algo me dice que pronto nos dirá lo que le ocurre. —le respondió éste, girándose para entrar con ellos al comedor.

Angela corrió hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente para lograr recuperar el aliento. Cuando se detuvo frente a la dama gorda tenía las dos manos sobre su pecho, intentando regularizar su respiración para poder decir la contraseña. Cuando lo logró, entró velozmente hasta el cuarto que estaba vacío y corrió hasta sus cosas. Rebuscó rápidamente y sacó una libreta pequeña con el Sello Dunedain al frente y un pequeño candado.

Lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos murmurando entre dientes. Lo abrió y leyó sorprendida lo que allí decía. Frunció el ceño, cerró la libreta, la arrojó sobre la cama y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Luego de sólo cinco minutos percibió aquello de nuevo. La abrió de nuevo, suspiró y escribió una hora. La cerró, suspiró una vez más y la guardó. Estaba hecho.

—_Orión_ —llamó a su pequeño fénix decidida. Al verlo aparecer sonrió y le acarició con cariño—. Necesito tu ayuda, amiguito. Voy a escribir una nota para que se la entregues a Harry y otra para Remus. —Había decidido enviarles notas separadas porque quería que los chicos supiesen al mismo tiempo que los de la O.D.F. que la práctica se suspendería y en su lugar tendrían una reunión urgente.

El pequeño fénix, que era sólo ligeramente más maduro que un polluelo, se posó sobre su hombro. Esperó pacientemente a que ella escribiese los dos pergaminos. Luego tomó los sobres con los nombres que ella le había dado entre sus garras y desapareció.

La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró. Aprovechando que estaba sola en el cuarto hizo un ejercicio completo de relajación y otro de enfoque de energía, para finalizar con un reforzamiento de sus barreras al don del Manejo de la Energía. Después bajó al comedor. Era mejor que comiese algo, necesitaría tener fuerzas para lo que se avecinaba.

Luego de comer fue a la oficina del profesor Mithrandir para disculparse por haberse alejado de él sin mediar palabra. Le explicó lo que ocurría y lo que había decidido hacer. Le pidió su silencio, asegurándole que le mantendría informado. El anciano aceptó con la condición de contarles todo a Galadriel y Elrond, además que les permitiese transmitirle magia y energía. La chica frunció el ceño pero aceptó. Sabía que lo necesitaría en las próximas horas. Mithrandir también la obligó a tomar la poción color grama para los pulmones.

Media hora después se reunían en Grimmauld Place los diez miembros mayores del E.D.H., con Remus, Nymph, Kingsley, los señores Weasley, Bill, Charlie y los tíos de Angela, intrigados por la petición de la chica de verlos allí. La profesora McGonagall había enviado a los chicos desde su despacho a través de la red flú.

Se reunieron todos en la mesa de la cocina ante unas tazas vacías y cuatro jarras, dos con té y dos con chocolate preparados por una muy nerviosa Angela.

—Hay algo que debo y quiero decirles —comenzó a decirles la chica de pelo negro mirando fijamente a Aragorn con expresión de disculpa. Tomó aire y removió nerviosa la cucharilla de su chocolate—. Dos días antes del ataque a Privet Drive me contactó Severus Snape creyendo que era mi mamá —No pudo evitar que se notase el desprecio en su voz al pronunciar su nombre—. Me indicó que Voldemort había averiguado dónde vivía Harry. Al contactarlo de nuevo me reveló que Draco está en peligro y le ofrecí mi ayuda para ponerlo a salvo.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todos a la vez.

—Voldemort lo ha estado castigando con maldiciones por no haber matado al abuelo… Narcissa Malfoy y Snape han logrado mantenerlo con vida. Aún no logramos sacarlo pero… —Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse y buscar las palabras adecuadas—. En el ataque al tren murió Lucius Malfoy y Voldemort ha ordenado que en el próximo ataque Narcissa y Draco vayan al frente de un grupo. Él está mal de salud al igual que ella, que ha estado cambiando de lugar con él por medio de la poción multijugos.

—Angela, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo estás en contacto con Snape? —le preguntó muy serio Remus—. Tú sabes que él asesinó a Albus. ¿Estás confiando en su palabra como lo hizo él?

—No, Remus, yo no soy como mamá y mi abuelo —le respondió la chica mirándolo con sus ojos azules como témpanos de hielo—. Yo en ese asesino no confío, a pesar de lo que sé sobre lo que pasó desde que mamá usó nuestro don con él. —Frunció el ceño y denegó pensativa.

Remus y Aragorn se miraron asombrados de que la chica estuviese hablando de aquello justo en ese momento, cuando acababa de recuperarse después de haber revivido lo del orfanato.

—Ella lo conoció en el colegio y nunca le agradó, pero… El 15 de Agosto de 1981 era luna llena. Esa noche tía estaba con Remus en la mansión Potter y mamá se enfrentó sola a Snape y dos mortífagos, cuando estaba cerca de llegar a la casa en que ellas vivían desde que se vinieron.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos. Recordaba que Sirius había discutido con Jennifer y él al día siguiente de aquella transformación por no saberle decir dónde estaba Angelica. Ella se había quedado con ellos inicialmente pero salió hacia la casa para buscarles una poción. Su cuñada regresó tres días después sin dar explicaciones.

Jennifer, que estaba acostumbrada a sus desapariciones para ir con Mithrandir, no la presionó al percibirla angustiada y le pidió al licántropo que la ayudase a encubrirla. Esa mentira que Remus dijo para explicar su ausencia había sido la base de la desconfianza de Sirius. Cuando lo hablaron en Grimmauld, al establecerse allí el cuartel de la O.D.F. y mudarse los dos, el animago perdonó a su amigo. Pero ninguno de los dos logró comprender porqué Jennifer le había pedido aquello a Remus.

Al oír a Mithrandir explicar lo del don en Angelica, durante el frustrado almuerzo, él se hizo a una buena idea. Con la explicación del anciano sobre aquél don en la Casa Flotante supo que Jennifer no sabía del don pero la había apoyado desde lejos, preocupada, como hasta hace unos días había hecho su hija con la chica que hablaba en ese momento.

—Los otros mortífagos eran inexpertos. Queriendo lucirse con su jefe de grupo intentaron matarla con la maldición imperdonable —continuó Angela, con sus ojos azules mirando su taza—. Pero mamá a pesar de no haber terminado el Entrenamiento Dunedain era ágil y buena en el combate. Los esquivó y… viéndose acorralada usó su don del Manejo de la Energía sobre los dos asesinos que iban con él… Terminaron matándose entre ellos —La estremeció un escalofrío que todos pudieron apreciar, preocupándolos—. Pero mamá aún no estaba a salvo.

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Sabía que tenía que contarles todo. El tiempo se le había acabado. Tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su abuelo. Apretó los puños y tomó aire para calmarse y seguir como había decidido.

Aragorn abrió la boca para pedirle que no continuase, pero permaneció en silencio al apretarle levemente una mano su esposa y verla denegar cuando se giró a mirarla. Les consultó a Remus y Faramir con la mirada, suspirando al ver que asentían levemente en su dirección. De inmediato contuvo a su hermana al verla denegar con el ceño fruncido. Les preocupaba la chica, pero les inquietaba que hubiese convocado aquella reunión para hablarles de aquello y querían saber sus motivos.

—Snape era muy bueno en el combate. Sólo él quedaba en pie, pero estaba sano y fuerte. Mamá estaba lastimada —continuó Angela abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Frunciendo el ceño miró de nuevo su chocolate, suspiró y siguió—. Viéndose acorralada utilizó su don para despertar en él sus más profundos recuerdos y… sentimientos… intentando conseguir una respuesta que de no darse… —Se detuvo de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban con una mirada azul eléctrico que parecía quemar. Su expresión era muy extraña.

Aragorn la miró preocupado. Nunca le había visto antes aquella expresión a la chica, una que sólo le había conocido a Angelica cuando hablaba de Voldemort. Remus frunció el ceño pensando lo mismo.

—Logró que aflorasen en él los buenos sentimientos que le había transmitido su madre, el miedo a su padre y… y lo que sintió por una chica en el colegio. Aquello produjo un cambio en aquél hombre. Se quedó mirando fijamente a mamá, que había compartido sus recuerdos y sentimientos… —Harry abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, recordando lo que él había visto en sus clases de Occlumancia—. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio luego él se agachó, dejó unas pociones y desapareció.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó Kingsley intrigado.

—Porque como Dunedain ella recuerda todo desde el momento de su concepción —respondió Hermione con firmeza, mirando a su amiga fijamente. Recordaba claramente lo que ella le había dicho—. Y jamás ha permitido que nadie le borre sus recuerdos.

Angela asintió sin mirarla. Mantenía aquella expresión. No era odio lo que sentía, pero si una rabia y una desesperación difícilmente contenidas. Para ella era aún difícil aceptar que su mamá hubiese muerto por alguien como él. A diferencia de Angelica y Lily (a quien quería como una tía), ella había tenido que asumir al igual que su abuelo que Tom Riddle nunca sintió amor o compasión. Pero no lograba entender a Severus Snape.

Los pensamientos de Angela divagaron un momento en el ex profesor de pociones: _"Lo he visto salvarle la vida a Harry en su primer año cuando el incidente de la escoba. Sé lo que lo ha motivado a actuar en la Torre de Astronomía. Pero… También lo vi querer llevar a mi papá con los dementores para que le dieran 'el beso' sin querer escucharlo. Lo recuerdo en los dos ataques a mi mamá, la percepción que ella tuvo sobre él…_

»_Es muy confuso para mí. No puedo verlo como alguien bueno pero tampoco como malo. Tampoco normal como somos los demás, cercanos al punto de equilibrio. Parece irse con mucha facilidad a los extremos y eso me aterra. Perdóname mamá pero no puedo evitar sentir mucho rencor hacia él. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llegar a odiarlo. Con nuestro don tan peligroso…"_. Se enfocó de nuevo en lo que tenía que decirles.

—Dos días después de aquello él contactó al abuelo… Le habló de lo ocurrido, le dijo los planes de Voldemort para los siguientes días y le contó que le había revelado —se detuvo un momento, dudosa— algo a Voldemort por lo cual el asesino decidió que iría tras dos pequeños y sus padres próximamente. Al verificarse gran parte de la información el abuelo lo aceptó como espía.

Tuvo que detenerse de nuevo. Sabía que tenía que mantenerse serena y terminar de contar aquello, pero le estaba costando toda su entereza y fuerza de voluntad hacerlo. Su organismo enfermo y desgastado no sufría demasiado gracias a la ayuda que le habían dado los señores. Sin embargo empezaba a debilitarse de nuevo.

Harry se tensó al oírla. Miró de reojo a su novia y sus dos mejores amigos. Se contuvo de decir o preguntarle nada, al igual que ellos, porque querían saber el motivo de Angela para convocar esa reunión y hablar de aquello.

—En el ataque del 24 de Octubre por el que fallecieron mi tía y mi mamá —la escucharon empezar de nuevo—, ella protegió a Snape, sin delatarlo por lo que había percibido y porque ya el abuelo le había dicho el papel que había asumido entregándole información para La Orden del Fénix. Mamá se sentía responsable de su cambio y por lo tanto del riesgo que estaba corriendo. Las dos se defendían de todos buscando una ruta de salida, pero mamá impedía que mi tía lo atacase a él. Ella no podía usar el don de Manejar la Energía de nuevo porque me pondría en peligro. En agosto no sabía que estaba embarazada pero en ese momento sí. Además habían muchos mortífagos y…

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, el recuerdo vivo en su memoria. Sintió que no tenía fuerzas para contarles cómo había sido ese ataque. Abrió los ojos y pasó una mano frente a ella. Inmediatamente todas las luces en el comedor disminuyeron mientras aparecía la imagen del ataque frente a ellos, desde el punto de vista de Angelica.

Eran muchos mortífagos, pero ninguno novato. Se habían divertido torturándolas con varias maldiciones mientras ellas, intentando huir, apenas lograban defenderse. En un momento del ataque las dos hubiesen podido salir de allí si Angelica hubiese atacado a Severus Snape. Pero no lo hizo y su hermana ya estaba muy mal para hacerlo… Cuando llegó Dumbledore con Moody y los miembros de la O.D.F. las dos estaban graves.

Snape jamás las atacó. Pero inicialmente no se puso en evidencia para ayudarlas. Se limitó a ser un estorbo en el camino de sus compañeros, desviando algunas maldiciones contra ellas pero siempre de tal manera de no descubrir su fachada. Sólo un poco antes de llegar los refuerzos su ayuda fue más evidente, aunque siempre sigilosa.

Cuando terminaron de ver aquello todos tenían un nudo en la garganta. Los cuatro Dunedains y Remus lloraban silenciosamente, al igual que Angela que se esforzaba en mantenerse serena. George la abrazaba con cariño por su cintura, mirándola preocupado con un nudo en la garganta.

Jessica lloraba inconsolable en brazos de Fred. A ella le había borrado aquellos recuerdos su tía Angelica y su prima jamás le había querido hablar de aquello. Ahora entendía porqué.

Con otro movimiento de su mano Angela encendió de nuevo las velas que se habían apagado. Secando su rostro e intentando mantenerse serena empezó de nuevo a hablar, aunque su voz era un poco quebrada.

—Yo no confío en él, Remus… pero el abuelo me pidió que lo protegiese… de mortífagos, aurores… e inclusive miembros de La Orden del Fénix.

—¿De nosotros… también? —le preguntó el hombre de los ojos dorados, que se esforzaba en recobrar el temple.

La chica miró con ojos de súplica a Harry, que asintió y sacó el pergamino de la carta que Dumbledore le había dejado a su nieta, al que le habían cortado dos pedazos: el punto seis y lo relativo a conseguir información en Hogwarts. Se lo tendió a Remus.

Arthur lo tomó y la leyó en voz alta mientras su amigo se recuperaba de la impresión de lo visto. Se detenía en cada punto mirando a Angela, al igual que todos excepto el trío de Gryffindors que la conocían. Al terminar de leerla los adultos se miraban entre ellos sorprendidos, empezando a entender algunas cosas que la chica había venido haciendo.

—¿Qué dice el resto de la carta, chicos? Lo que cortaron. —les preguntó Remus, que ya había recuperado su temple y aparente calma, preocupado.

Angela y Harry denegaron, bajando la cabeza.

—Le prometí al abuelo que cumpliría con cada uno… de los puntos y eso he estado intentando hacer desde que llegue aquí… Por eso cuando Snape me contactó le respondí... Yo no confío en él pero tengo que cumplir… con la promesa que le hice al abuelo.

—¿Por qué te decidiste a contarnos todo, Angela? —preguntó Molly.

—Percy no fue el único que me avisó del ataque al tren… Snape también lo hizo esa misma mañana… También ha avisado de otros ataques… Esa información les ha llegado a ustedes mediante… anónimos pues no quería que confiaran… ciegamente en ella… porque yo no confiaba.

—¿Entonces los anónimos han sido tuyos? —le preguntó Kingsley a la chica, mirando de reojo a Remus.

—No exactamente… La información sobre… los ataques generalmente la transmite él… a través de un sistema especial que yo diseñé… llegándoles directamente a ustedes como anónimos… Sólo algunas cosas me las transmite… directamente a través de otra vía.

—¿Qué ha pasado que te decidiste a contarnos? —insistió Arthur en la pregunta que había hecho su esposa.

—Draco hasta ahora no ha participado nunca en un ataque pero… Snape me ha informado que mañana habrá un ataque en Kent… y que Draco se ha negado a participar… Narcissa lo descubrió robando una poción… muy peligrosa a Snape… Temiendo que intente contra su vida… ha decidido sacarlo de allí esta noche… Les he dado una hora, ellos ya saben el lugar.

—¡¿Que tú hiciste qué?! —se sobresaltó Aragorn—. Podría ser una trampa.

—Es por eso que les he dicho toda la verdad… Ellos sólo se acercarán si ven a Angelica… pero no quiero ir allí sola.

—Tú no irás —dijo decidida Nymph—. Lo haré yo con la apariencia de tu mamá.

—Te lo agradezco, Nymph, pero… Snape ha sobrevivido tantos años como… espía porque no confía en nadie… Sólo mi sangre y la suya abrirán el acceso… al punto de encuentro y la puerta… del escondite que establecimos para ellos tres… cuando lograsen sacar a Draco.

—¿Hiciste un sello de sangre con ése? —preguntó Eowyn furiosa—. ¿Cuándo?

—La noche después de haber estado… en el "Cuarto de los Espejos"… Me dijo que no había podido evitar… el tener que asesinar… a "mi padre" porque hizo un pacto… inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy… según el cual él debía cumplir con la tarea… que le encargasen a Draco si él no lo hacía… Pero al darse cuenta que el objetivo era… el abuelo, le dijo lo que ocurría y… —Tomó aire, empezaba a sentirse bastante mal— Albus Dumbledore le ordenó a Severus Snape… cumplir con aquél pacto si era inevitable… para que Draco Malfoy no muriese… Discutieron por ello.

—¿Tú le has creído eso? —le preguntó Arwen también molesta.

—No tía, no le he creído… Estoy segura de ello, porque… _Orión_ presenció la discusión y me lo contó todo… Yo le había pedido que siguiese al abuelo y lo ayudase si era necesario… Además use mis dones sobre… Severus Snape esa noche que hicimos… el sello de sangre y lo confirmé… Eso no me hace confiar en él pero… Cumpliré la promesa que le hice al abuelo.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron. Aquello encajaba con todo lo que ellos sabían. También con las reacciones de Angela cada vez que nombraban al antiguo profesor de Pociones. El joven líder les preguntó a sus compañeros con la mirada en silencio. Todos asintieron.

—El E.D.H. irá contigo —le dijo muy serio Harry—. Pero tienes que decirnos dónde y cuándo será para que hagamos un plan de acción.

—¡Alto ahí! Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte —le contradijo Remus muy firme—. Ninguno de ustedes irá. Angela, contacta de nuevo a Snape y dile que se reunirá con nosotros en otro punto que yo te indicaré, donde no sea necesaria tu presencia. No permitiremos que corras peligro.

—Lo siento Remus, pero no puedo… Es él quien abre la comunicación… Estando tan cerca de Voldemort… no podía hacerse de otra manera… Hoy al mediodía lo hizo en dos oportunidades… la primera para preguntarme… la segunda para recibir mi respuesta… con sólo veinte minutos de diferencia… No lo hará de nuevo.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó exasperado el líder de la O.D.F. sin poder contenerse, golpeando la mesa con sus manos. Tomó aire profundamente esforzándose en controlarse—. ¿Cuándo y dónde Angela?

—En el punto del primer ataque a mamá… para ir desde allí a la casa en que vivieron… mamá y mi tía en Maidstone… Esta noche a las once.

—Muéstranos el lugar del encuentro, Angela. —le ordenó Faramir con el ceño fruncido.

La chica pasó de nuevo una mano frente a ella, formándose la imagen del lugar.

—Como lo pensé —comentó el Dunedain molesto—, ideal para una emboscada.

Aragorn se puso en pie y salió de la cocina hacia la sala. Arwen se levantó para ir tras él, pero Angela la retuvo por el brazo denegando suavemente. La chica de pelo negro fue después hacia la puerta. George intentó retenerla pero ella le pidió con la mirada que la dejase ir sola con su tío.

El Dunedain estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, con los ojos azules centelleando la tormenta que ardía en su interior, apretando los puños y la mandíbula. _"Papá Albus, has dejado en manos de Angela y Harry varias cosas muy peligrosas. A pesar del respeto y cariño que siempre te he profesado, primero como padre adoptivo al morir el mío y luego como profesor en el colegio, en este preciso momento estoy muy molesto contigo. Y preocupado, muy preocupado. De no estar muerto te estuviese buscando para preguntarte el porqué de esto y de qué se trata lo que los chicos se empeñan en ocultar"_.

El haber oído contar a su sobrina el primer ataque, viendo el lugar en el que había ocurrido… después de ver el ataque que había conducido a la muerte a sus dos hermanas menores… había sobrepasado su autocontrol. _"Si no las hubiese dejado aquí sin mi protección para regresar a terminar con el entrenamiento…"_ Estaba pensando esto cuando sintió como su sobrina rebelde se abrazaba a él por su cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

—Perdóname tío… Yo sé que es tan duro… para ustedes como… lo es para mí… —No pudo retener un par de lágrimas—. Pero el abuelo se… sentía enfermo y débil… Tú oíste la carta… Se despedía de nosotras… Por eso le prometí aquello… Quería que estuviese tranquilo… Después que hablaste… conmigo aquí… he estado buscando… la manera de decírtelo… pero… Por eso me reuní con ellos… y puse las protecciones necesarias… Lo siento, yo… —No pudo seguir. Empezó a llorar.

—Shhh pequeña, tranquila, lo sé —La abrazó y la besó en la cabeza—. Te vi en varias oportunidades intentar acercarte a mí a hablarlo. Vi la tormenta en tu mirada. Ahora que lo he visto entiendo que no tuvieses fuerzas para contármelo. Pero me preocupa mucho que seas tan impulsiva. Que te hayas reunido con ese asesino a solas a pesar de desconfiar de él, sólo por la promesa que le hiciste a papá Albus —La separó un poco de su cuerpo y le tomó la cara por la quijada—. Me da miedo pensar lo que eres capaz de hacer con lo que aún nos ocultas. Por favor Angela, esta angustia nos está matando a todos. ¿Qué más ocultas?

—Sólo lo que aprendí… por mi cuenta… de Magia Antigua… que te lo contaré… en cuanto regrese… de cumplir la… promesa al abuelo… y dos secretos… de mamá… Pero no es algo… que yo deba hacer… Son cosas que… ella hizo y… aún no entiendo… Yo no tengo... más secretos… míos tío… —le contestó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y su ritmo respiratorio un poco irregular—. Y no puedo… revelar los… de Harry… o los del… E.D.H.… No puedo tío… Perdóname.

Sus ojos verdes le suplicaban que no la presionase más. El verla así lo desarmó. Sabía que era sincera, siempre lo había sido con él. Aún cuando no le contaba su pasado tampoco le había mentido. Cada vez que le había preguntado le decía que no podía contarle o le contaba sólo parte de la verdad, como los castigos en el orfanato, pero no una mentira. La abrazó y acarició su cabeza y su espalda con ternura, intentando tranquilizarla un poco.

Arwen y George, que los habían estado observando desde la puerta, se acercaron a ellos en silencio. El pelirrojo le entregó la poción para los pulmones a su novia mientras Arwen les transmitía calma a los dos. Luego los cuatro regresaron en silencio a la cocina. Mientras caminaban ella se tomó la poción, más tranquila.

Allí ardía una batalla dialéctica. Los chicos no querían dejar de ir pues uno de los miembros de su grupo tendría que ir obligatoriamente allí.

—Ya te dije que no irán, Harry. Ninguno de ustedes nos va a acompañar.

—Lo siento tío pero ésa no es tu decisión.

—Yo soy el líder de La Orden del Fénix y seremos nosotros quienes vayamos.

—Y yo el del E.D.H. y te digo que también iremos.

—Puedo entender que quisieran defender a sus compañeros del colegio, pero no que quieran ir a buscar a tres mortífagos.

—Si piensas que vamos por ese asesino estás loco, papá —estalló Jessica que no había intervenido hasta ese momento—. Vamos a ir porque Angela irá. Es más que mi prima, mi hermana, además de un miembro de nuestro grupo y vamos con ella.

—No me vuelvas a alzar jamás la voz —le contestó Remus en voz controlada, con rabia contenida, mirándola de tal manera que sus ojos destilaban una firmeza paternal indiscutible—. He dicho que no va a ir ninguno de ustedes. Angela va porque ha cometido la locura de ponerse en una situación ineludible. Pero no permitiremos que ninguno de ustedes esté en peligro. Bastante tenemos con mantenerla a ella a salvo e ir allí para buscar a esos tres.

—Lo siento papá pero yo voy a…

—Por favor —los interrumpió Angela con sus ojos verdes—. No sigan discutiendo… Este tipo de divisiones sólo… favorece a Voldemort… a nadie más.

—Angela… —comenzó Remus que apenas lograba contenerse.

—Yo los convoqué aquí y les conté todo… —sus ojos grises los miraban de uno en uno— porque el abuelo siempre dijo… que debíamos permanecer unidos… que las divisiones sólo lo favorecen a él… —No lograba regularizar totalmente su respiración pero sus pausas en esta ocasión eran más distanciadas y cortas. En cuanto dejase de hablar lo lograría, pero tenía que detener aquello—. No quise contárselo sólo a mis compañeros del E.D.H… porque entiendo su posición como padres y tutores nuestros… Pero nosotros somos un grupo unido… por eso también los convoqué a ellos.

—Ellos no deben ir, Angela —le replicó Remus—. Es muy peligroso y…

—Eso lo sabemos todos, tío, pero aún así iremos porque… —lo interrumpió Harry con tono decidido.

—Lo de esta noche es complejo… —interrumpió de nuevo Angela, empezando a exasperarse y agitarse—. Pero si van a seguir así… me voy sola y… créanme que ninguno podrá… entrar ahí sin mí.

—¿ESTÁS LOCA? —le gritaron simultáneamente Jessica, Remus y Harry.

—Lo que han oído… O nos ponemos… todos de acuerdo… o me voy sola… y es mi última palabra.

Intentó girarse para regresar a la sala pero su novio la retuvo abrazándola, mientras su tío se interponía en su camino.

Aragorn conocía muy bien a su sobrina. Había visto que sus ojos jamás habían mutado a azul. Sabía que sólo quería detener la discusión, pero también que jamás dejaba de cumplir una amenaza.

—Vamos a calmarnos todos, por favor. Así no resolvemos nada y la alteramos a ella. Ya todos sabemos que eso le hace daño. —Tenía que conseguir tiempo, calmarla. Luego convencería a todos los del E.D.H. de no ir con ayuda de los otros, sin presionarla a ella.

Todos la vieron como se agitaba en brazos de George e hicieron esfuerzos por tranquilizarse, sentándose de nuevo a la mesa.

—Angela, por favor muéstranos con más detalle el lugar y el trayecto hasta la casa que establecieron como refugio —le pidió Aragorn con voz suave, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza—. También tus comunicaciones con ellos. Tal vez podamos sacar algo más en claro.

La chica asintió. Sonriéndole a su novio y a su tío hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse mientras el gemelo pelirrojo la llevaba hasta su puesto en la mesa. Calentó con un toque de su varita su chocolate, pasó la mano frente a ella y les mostró lo que él quería ver del lugar. Luego le extendió la libreta del candado abierta.

Ron observaba todo el lugar con detenimiento, al igual que Harry. Ginny y Hermione sacaron pergaminos que tenían en sus mochilas, los unieron y plasmaron un dibujo esquemático del lugar. Luna transformó mientras tanto con ayuda de Angela los platos y cubiertos que les proporcionaban Neville y Fred. Jessica y George leían una copia de la libreta que la primera había hecho rápidamente con su varita. Todos trabajaban en silencio, sincronizadamente.

Remus y Kingsley analizaban el lugar mientras Arthur y Bill examinaban la libreta. Eowyn y Faramir hacían una maqueta con su varita de la situación, ayudados por Molly, Arwen y Nymph. Charlie y Aragorn habían generado un plano del lugar y la casa, revisándolo exhaustivamente. Trabajaban en silencio, mirando eventualmente a los chicos, admirándose de la forma en la que se organizaban, analizaban y planeaban. Sólo Molly Weasley estaba enojada por ello. Cada grupo estaba reunido a un extremo de la mesa, con la imagen del lugar y la casa flotando al centro.

Todos notaron cuando Jessica, George, Arthur y Bill tomaron una bocanada de aire y la retuvieron, rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Angela mirando los dos grupos alternativamente.

—Tú le dijiste…

—Aquí dice…

Pero al haber hablado al mismo tiempo George y Bill nadie les entendió nada. Angela enarcó las cejas. Los dos hermanos se miraron, luego George abrazó a Jessica que estaba pálida leyendo aquello.

—Aquí dice que Jennifer también está viva. Que ella se reuniría con Narcissa de ser necesario —dijo por fin Arthur—. ¿Por qué le respondiste eso cuando te preguntó por una reunión con ella?

Angela comprendió y miró a su prima rápidamente.

—Perdóname Jessica, pero no podía darle a entender a ese asesino que sólo mamá había sobrevivido o sospecharía de mí. Al estar en el ataque él sabía en que condiciones habían quedado las dos. Además mamá nunca soportó a Narcissa Black mientras que mi tía la toleraba —agregó mirando ahora a Remus—. Decía que sólo era una mujer de carácter débil. Así sería más creíble mi encuentro con ella.

—¿Te reuniste con Narcissa Malfoy? —preguntó Aragorn con sus ojos verdes claros dejando traslucir preocupación.

—Sí. La noche siguiente a poner el sello de sangre, dos antes de la sanación de Bill. Sólo me he reunido en esa oportunidad con ella.

—¿Y con Snape? —le preguntó Faramir.

—Sólo la noche que hicimos el sello.

Aragorn cerró los ojos. Recordó que le había dicho un poco antes "me reuní con ellos" y denegó. No había entendido lo que significaba ese plural.

Ron y Harry empezaron a hablar con el resto de su equipo en susurros, haciendo indicaciones con las varitas, colocando las piezas que habían creado Luna y Angela, moviéndolas, de vez en cuando denegaban y las regresaban a sus posiciones anteriores.

Molly empezó a exasperarse al notar lo que hacían. Quince minutos pasaron y ya no pudo contenerse.

—¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? —preguntó con sus brazos en jarras y una mirada peligrosa.

Todos se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo, mirándola.

—Un análisis del lugar y las posibles situaciones para luego hablarlo con ustedes. —le respondió Harry lo más sereno que lograba mantenerse.

—No hay nada que hablar —le replicó Molly en un tono de voz autoritario—. Ustedes no irán, ni tienen que estar planificando nada. Deberían estar en el colegio reposando de la semana de exámenes y ustedes —señaló a los gemelos— atendiendo su negocio. Y eso es precisamente lo que van a hacer. Y tú, jovencita —se dirigió a Angela, mirando preocupada a su hijo George que estaba al lado de la chica—, vas a aprender a no ser tan impulsiva y consultar a tus mayores antes de hacer nada. Sobre todo algo como esto que pone en peligro a tantas personas. Irás sólo con nosotros y acatarás nuestras órdenes esta noche.

Angela la observaba muy pálida y con el ceño fruncido. Se había dado cuenta que la señora Weasley a pesar de hablar con ella no había despegado la vista de George, su novio, su razón para existir. Entendió lo que había tras sus palabras. Observó a los dos grupos trabajando por separado y tomó una decisión.

—Hay sólo una cosa… en lo que tiene razón… señora Weasley… —le respondió con una voz profunda y serena que tensó a los tres Gryffindors que habían sido entrenados por ella, a su prima Jessica y a sus cuatro tíos. Sus ojos grises brillaban con una decisión acerada con destellos azules—. Yo no tengo ningún… derecho a poner en… peligro a nadie por… mis "decisiones impulsivas"… y mis promesas. —Se giró, le dio un beso a George en la boca y desapareció.

—¡¡ANGELA, NO!! —gritó con desesperación su novio, que la había tenido abrazada.

—Señor Aragorn, ¿puede ub…? —Harry no pudo terminar su pregunta, el Dunedain había desaparecido.

George, para sorpresa de todos, también desapareció. Los chicos se miraron y al ver asentir a Jessica y a Fred los demás desaparecieron también.

—Jessica, ¿a dónde han ido todos? —preguntó Remus asustado.

—A buscarla y a averiguar si ha hecho algo para evitar que lleguemos ahí —le respondió muy tensa, señalando el mapa que su equipo había hecho pues la imagen en el centro de la mesa había desaparecido—. Nosotros nos hemos quedado sólo para esperar noticias de tío Aragorn.

—Hija —Se acercó rápidamente a ella, preocupado por el timbre de su voz y la frialdad en su mirada—, nosotros sólo queríamos…

—Que nosotros estuviésemos a salvo y lo han logrado —lo interrumpió con una mirada fiera que hizo estremecer a los tres Dunedains que se habían quedado. Sólo una vez la habían visto así y sólo Angela había logrado calmarla después—. Porque conociéndola como la conozco ninguno de nosotros podrá ir ahí esta noche.

—Ella no puede seguir actuando así —intervino Molly—, no después de ese Pacto que hizo con George. Ella…

—¿Ustedes querían saber de qué es capaz? —la interrumpió Jessica, levantándose bruscamente—. Pues la señora Molly Weasley ha sabido golpearla en lo que más le duele y obligarla a decidir, porque por George y por Harry ella hará lo que sea.

Fred intentó abrazarla, pero la chica se liberó con violencia mal contenida y se dirigió a la sala, empujando en su camino a Eowyn que intentó tomarla del brazo. Remus la siguió y se quedó petrificado al verla convertirse en una joven lobezna, aullar y subir con esa forma por las escaleras. Un minuto después logró reaccionar y subió corriendo buscándola, con Nymph, Eowyn y Faramir, pero no la consiguieron.

—¡JESSICA! —gritó desesperado Remus.

Cuando bajó las escaleras vio a Fred con el ceño fruncido enviar una nota por medio de _Moony_, mientras le decía a _Hera_:

—Avísales a los otros que no vayan con Jessica. Luego ve con _Moony_.

—Fred, ¿tú sabes dónde está? —le preguntó muy preocupado mientras los dos fénix desaparecían.

—Sí. En La Casa Flotante. Me lo ha comunicado antes de desaparecer de Grimmauld.

—Llévame con ella. —le pidió desesperado por el estado en que estaría su hija.

—Lo siento profesor Lupin, pero no lo haré. En cuanto cumpla con mi misión aquí para el E.D.H. me voy a atender mis asuntos. —les indicó con una mirada fiera dirigida a su mamá, que lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hijo, por favor, tú tienes que entender… —intentó explicarle Molly, pero se detuvo al notar como los ojos azules de su hijo brillaban con mucha rabia.

Fred se giró y les dio la espalda a todos, mirando por la ventana hacia afuera.

—Por favor —le tomó por un brazo Remus—. Llévame con ella. Está mal. No es bueno que esté sola.

—Lo sé —le respondió Fred en voz baja, con un nudo en la garganta—. Pero si me aparezco allá con usted sin noticias sobre Angela… será peor.

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza asintiendo, sabía que el pelirrojo tenía razón. Soltó a su yerno y se quedó de pie cerca de él, atento a todos, luego de pedirle a Arthur con la mirada que ayudase a tranquilizarse a Molly un poco.

Cinco minutos después llegó _Galileo_, se acercó a Fred que le tendió un brazo para que se posase en él, lo miró directo a los ojos y desapareció. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, denegó y volvió a su posición de mirar por la ventana.

—¿Fred? —preguntó intrigada Arwen.

—Hermione y Ron han descartado un lugar. —le respondió con voz ronca.

Pasados cinco minutos más apareció _Febo_, le transmitió de la misma manera otro mensaje y desapareció.

—¿Fred? —inquirió Eowyn.

—Luna y Neville han descartado otro lugar.

Transcurrieron diez largos y angustiosos minutos. En el mismo momento en que aparecía Aragorn, cabizbajo, lo hacía el fénix de Ginny. Al recibir el mensaje, Fred miró a los adultos y luego al fénix.

—_Ares_, por favor avísales que el señor Aragorn tampoco la ha conseguido e insiste en que no vayan a La Casa Flotante, que yo iré allí solo. Diles que nos reuniremos en el punto nuevo más tarde. —Una vez dicho esto el mensajero desapareció.

—¿Fred? —preguntó Remus intranquilo.

—Jessica tenía razón. Ha puesto un bloqueo a toda la zona. Nadie podrá acercarse allí a menos que ella lo permita. Debo irme.

—Espera Fred —lo tomó Nymph por el brazo—. ¿Qué es esa forma de comunicarse? ¿Por qué no deben ir los demás a la casa de las gemelas? ¿A qué punto nuevo te referías? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Esa forma de comunicarse con los fénix del E.D.H. sólo concierne a sus miembros. El porqué nadie debe acercarse a Jessica en el estado en que está te lo pueden responder sus tíos y su papá. El punto nuevo es un sitio alterno a la Casa Flotante para situaciones de emergencia y lo que está pasando es lo que mamá ha provocado. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a… Tengo que ir. —finalizó soltándose.

—Espera Fred —lo retuvo Faramir por el otro brazo—. No debes ir allí solo, podría lastimarte. Deja que al menos uno de nosotros cuatro vaya contigo.

—La presencia de cualquiera de ustedes sólo la alterará más. Me comunicaré con ustedes en cuanto pueda. —denegó el gemelo pelirrojo soltándose.

—Fred, llévame contigo —le insistió Remus—. Yo puedo ayudarte a calmarla.

—Tal vez en otras circunstancias eso sea cierto. Pero con lo que ha pasado y sin noticias de Angela no. —dicho lo cual Fred se desapareció.

—¿Qué pasa con Jessica? —preguntó Aragorn sin entender, mirándolos interrogante.

—Faramir, ¿por qué dijiste que podía lastimarlo? —preguntó asustado Charlie.

—Porque en la única oportunidad en que la vimos así nos lastimó a los cuatro y a los dos señores. Sólo Angela y el señor Mithrandir pudieron tranquilizarla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz Arthur.

—Fue antes que Arwen enseñase a Angela como borrarle los recuerdos. Ese día los señores Galadriel y Elrond estaban entrenando con ella mientras nosotros lo hacíamos con Jessica —le respondió con voz lejana Faramir—. Ninguno de nosotros seis sabía aún que ella era una licántropa… Nos había pedido que terminásemos temprano pero se nos hizo más tarde de lo planeado. Esa noche había luna llena y ella estaba... bastante alterada por el entrenamiento… Cuando escuchó a su prima gritar salió corriendo hacia donde ella estaba seguida de nosotros. Pero al verla herida intentando incorporarse se transformó ante nosotros en licántropa y… No hubo hechizo que la detuviera. Su sangre Dunedain mezclada con su licantropía la ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila cuando dominaba su forma humana, aún sin la poción matalobos, pero cuando la domina el lobo la vuelve aún más peligrosa.

—Pero ella está curada de la licantropía… con la poción que hicieron. —comentó muy asustado Bill, deseando estar en lo correcto pero sospechando que no era así.

—Estamos curados de la maldición de la luna llena —le respondió abatido Remus—. Pero en nuestro interior sigue viviendo el lobo.

—No entiendo. —insistió Bill.

—La razón por la cual Angela jamás absorbió la licantropía de Jessica para sanarla es porque no podía hacerlo —le respondió el hombre de ojos miel—. Ella pudo hacerlo contigo porque tu transformación era parcial, pero en un caso como el mío o el de ella no funcionaría.

Tomó aire profundamente para calmarse y poder continuar. Era muy duro recordar aquella conversación con las dos chicas en la enfermería de Hogwarts, antes de su primera luna llena como humanos. La que pasaron su hija y él acompañados de Nymph allí en Grimmauld.

—Con la poción ocurre algo similar. Nunca más nos forzará la luna llena a transformarnos en lobos, tampoco nuestros hijos heredarán la licantropía, pero… Seguimos teniendo los sentidos agudizados y la fuerza del lobo, especialmente los días cercanos a la luna llena. Cuando intentemos transformarnos voluntariamente nuestra forma animaga será siempre un lobo y… En momentos de mucha tensión que nos hagan enfurecer, si no nos controlamos, el lobo puede dominarnos y surgir, siendo de día o una noche que no sea de luna llena, porque el lazo con el calendario lunar ha disminuido hasta casi anularse.

—Entonces Fred… —Bill no pudo terminar.

—¿Dónde están los otros chicos? —preguntó Aragorn.

—Desaparecieron después que tú —le respondió Arwen mientras todos veían a Remus dar vueltas nervioso y pensativo—. Por lo que nos dijo Fred estaban buscando a Angela y averiguando si había bloqueado el acceso al lugar.

Molly lloraba inconsolable en brazos de Arthur sintiéndose culpable.

—Pero cuando me fui Jessica estaba aún en su forma humana aquí y no estaba tan alterada. —insistió Aragorn preocupado, intentando comprender lo ocurrido.

—Molly le dijo a Jessica que Angela no podía seguir actuando así después del Pacto de Amor que había hecho con George —le contó Arwen—. Ella le respondió que ahora íbamos a saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Angela por George y por Harry. Vino hacia acá sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, se transformó en lobezna y subió las escaleras. Luego Fred que iba tras ella se frenó en seco, se fue hacia la ventana y llamó a _Moony_. Cuando después de buscarla arriba y no encontrarla Remus le preguntó si él sabía dónde estaba le dijo que sí, que le había transmitido que había ido a la Casa Flotante.

—Pero si se comunicó con él mentalmente y se desapareció debe estar en su forma humana. —presionó Aragorn deseando desesperadamente estar en lo correcto.

—Eso no lo sabemos, Fred no logró comunicarse con ella por medio de su fénix o el de ella después. —le aclaró su esposa.

Remus buscó pluma y pergamino, escribió algo rápidamente y decidido lo llamó, recordando algo que le había dicho Angela cuando habían ido a sacar a Jessica. La chica de pelo negro se lo había ratificado luego, cuando él se lo había preguntado preocupado por ella y aquellos odiosos entrenamientos de los que llegaba mal.

—_Orión_ —El pequeño fénix apareció de inmediato—. Por favor llévale esto a Angela. Es urgente.

El fénix asintió y desapareció.

—¿Estás seguro que permitirá que su fénix la encuentre? —le preguntó Aragorn con una mezcla de duda y esperanza.

—Sí. Ella me dijo que en cualquier situación siempre me podría comunicar con ella por medio de él, cuando fuimos a buscar a mi hija y romper el sello.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrada Eowyn.

—Nymph y yo estábamos muy preocupados porque la habíamos visto llegar aquí lastimada. Nos dijo por primera vez que tenía que ir a entrenar de madrugada con los señores. Cuando le pregunté si había alguna manera de comunicarme con ella me dijo que siempre podría hacerlo por medio de _Orión_.

Pasaron veinte largos y angustiosos minutos sin noticias. Hasta que apareció a quien menos esperaban.

—¡George! —exclamaron todos a coro al verlo.

—Jessica está tranquila y los demás están bien, sin un solo rasguño —se apresuró a aclararles para tranquilizarlos un poco—. Angela ha estado conmigo desde poco después que salió de aquí, pero no había logrado convencerla de que vayamos con ella ni tampoco de comunicarse con los otros. Cuando nos llegó el mensaje con _Orión_ fuimos a La Casa Flotante, donde estaban ya todos. —les contó al ver que se tranquilizaban un poco pero seguían tensos y preocupados.

—¿Ustedes la acompañarán? —le preguntó Aragorn intranquilo.

—No permitirá que nadie vaya con ella esta noche. Pero después que deje a esos tres en el refugio se reunirá con nosotros en el punto alterno y luego con ustedes aquí. Ella está tranquila y sus pulmones le están respondiendo bastante bien. —le respondió con sinceridad, basándose en la información que su novia les había dado y como la había visto.

—George, por favor llévame con ella. No debe ir sola. —le pidió angustiado.

—Lo sé, señor Aragorn, pero desde que dejó La Casa Flotante yo tampoco puedo ir donde ella está. Se ha despedido de todos nosotros y me pidió que viniese a hablar con ustedes antes de desaparecer.

—Pero ella no quería ir sola —insistió Eowyn—. Por eso se atrevió a contarnos los ataques a Angelica.

—Lo sé —le confirmó George. Se quedó mirando a su mamá pero en sus ojos no había rabia, sólo tristeza—. En realidad aún no quiere hacerlo. Pero no nos pusimos todos de acuerdo y mamá le insinuó que me había puesto en peligro. Ella nos ha hecho ver en La Casa Flotante que lo que la impulsó fue su amor de madre, el mismo que hizo que Lily diese la vida por Harry.

—George, dile a Harry que venga con todos. Yo intentaré de nuevo comunicarme con Angela —le pidió decidido Remus—. Iremos los dos grupos con ella. No podemos dejarla ir sola allí.

—Espero que puedan convencerla, porque yo no lo logré. —comentó el pelirrojo preocupado antes de desaparecer.

Remus escribió rápidamente en un pergamino y lo llamó de nuevo.

—_Orión_. —Al verlo aparecer le entregó la nota.

El fénix cantó triste, movió la cabeza denegando y desapareció. Al ver lo que había hecho el ave y oír su canto se les encogió el corazón por lo que podía significar. Unos minutos después aparecieron allí los nueve chicos del E.D.H. demasiado serios y con el ceño fruncido, todos a excepción de George que lucía abatido.

—Por favor, chicos, no queremos estar enemistados con ustedes. —Se les acercó Remus conciliador, mirando a su hija con ojos de súplica, mientras Molly se quedaba paralizada mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hemos venido como lo pidió, profesor Lupin. —le respondió con voz seca y muy serio el líder del E.D.H.

—Harry, por favor. Tenemos que unirnos, no dividirnos. Por favor.

—Eso lo sabemos perfectamente, profesor Lupin, y hemos hecho todo lo posible por poner de nuestra parte. Por eso en nuestros planes estaban incluidos ustedes. Pero nunca fue recíproco y ahora uno de nuestro grupo corre grave peligro.

—Empecemos de nuevo, Harry. Coordinemos nuestros esfuerzos.

—Ya es tarde para eso. Ella irá sola.

—Tal vez no. Si sabe que nos unimos ella accederá. —intervino Aragorn.

—¿Y cómo se supone que se lo haremos saber? —preguntó Harry con cinismo.

—De la misma manera en que me comuniqué con ella para que fuese a La Casa Flotante. Por medio de _Orión_. —le respondió Remus mirándolo preocupado por el tono que había usado.

—¿Crees que no lo hemos intentado, papá? —le preguntó Jessica con el dolor reflejándose en cada una de sus palabras—. Pero desde que desapareció de allá no ha querido respondernos, a ninguno de nosotros.

En ese momento apareció _Orión_, le entregó una nota a Remus y voló a posarse en el hombro de George. El hombre de ojos dorados al leerla sonrió levemente y la leyó en voz alta.

_No sabes como me gustaría creerte, Remus. Yo no quiero ir sola allí._

_Pero la señora Weasley tiene razón, no puedo poner en peligro a quienes quiero y del E.D.H. sólo Jessica, Harry, Hermione y Ron tienen suficiente manejo defensivo para acompañarme si aparece allí Voldemort con sus mortífagos. No podemos ir solos nosotros hacia una probable emboscada y tampoco puedo apartarlos e ir sólo con ustedes. Nos seguirían y estarían en mayor peligro. Prefiero ir sola._

_Espero que mamá y el abuelo tengan razón, que Snape sea de fiar. Me comunicaré contigo tan pronto pueda._

_Angela_

Todos los chicos se miraron inquietos, excepto Harry que miraba el pergamino. Al notarlo Remus se lo tendió. Cuando el pelinegro lo tomó todos los chicos se volcaron sobre él para leerlo de nuevo.

—Yo le escribí que iríamos los dos grupos con ella. —les aclaró Remus al notar sus miradas interrogantes mientras George sonreía.

—¿Es sólo estrategia para que ella aparezca? —le preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente, con sus ojos esmeraldas interrogando a los dorados que tenía al frente.

—No, Harry, es la verdad. Iremos los dos grupos.

El pelinegro miró los ojos dorados de su tío y vio sinceridad en ellos. Luego miró de nuevo el pergamino que aún tenía en sus manos y se decidió. Lo volteó, dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar donde su tío había dejado la pluma y escribió unas líneas.

—Completa tú la respuesta, tío, sólo así nos creerá.

Remus, que había ido tras él, leyó lo escrito por su sobrino y sonriente tomó la pluma y completó la nota.

—_Orión_, llévale esto amiguito. Por favor, intenta convencerla. —le pidió Harry acariciándole el plumaje con cariño.

—Vamos a la cocina y revisemos los planos y las estrategias —les indicó Remus sonriente apenas desaparecer el fénix—. Debemos generar un plan y el tiempo se nos acaba.

Los del E.D.H. se quedaron mirando a Harry. Sólo al verlo asentir siguieron a los demás.

Una hora después apareció Angela por la puerta de la cocina, caminando casi de puntillas en absoluto silencio, mirándolos trabajar a todos como un solo equipo. Se veía pálida y nerviosa.

—¡Angela! —la llamó Aragorn preocupado. Sólo él la había sentido llegar.

—Yo… Sólo quería ver que estaban bien antes de… —No pudo continuar. Los miraba a todos muy nerviosa, aunque contenta de verlos trabajando en equipo.

—De ir con todos nosotros allá —completó Remus sonriéndole, intentando transmitirle confianza en su voz y mirada—. Acércate para que hablemos de la estrategia que hemos estado diseñando.

La chica miró a Molly, luego a George y denegó suavemente. Después miró a Ginny, Luna, Neville y Fred y denegó de nuevo, dando un paso atrás.

—Espera Angela, por favor —le pidió Aragorn rápidamente, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su sobrina—. Si vamos todos unidos ellos estarán bien. Todos estaremos bien.

La chica lo miró muy asustada. Empezando a agitarse denegó de nuevo.

—Espera Angela. ¡Te lo suplico! —intervino George con la voz quebrada—. Yo no iré si eso es lo que te preocupa, ellos tampoco —señaló con su mano a su gemelo, su hermana menor, la rubia y el joven castaño de cara redonda—. Sólo irán quienes tú digas. Pero no vayas sola, por favor.

La chica de pelo negro lo miró con sus ojos brillando con lágrimas retenidas, quieta, indecisa. Estaba asustada, no quería ir sola. Cuando se había reunido con Snape había sentido miedo al percibir con sus dones tantas emociones mezcladas en aquél hombre, que ocultaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos con una Occlumancia cerrada mirándola con una expresión impenetrable al verla con la apariencia de Angelica. La había contactado al saber que ella estaba allí por medio de las noticias que obtenía Voldemort sobre los cercanos a Harry. Su encuentro había estado lleno de silencios y desconfianza mutua.

Con Narcissa tampoco se sintió a gusto. Sólo vio a una madre preocupada, dispuesta a todo por su hijo. Del único que no temía una emboscada era de Draco, visto lo ocurrido en la Torre de Astronomía.

Aragorn vio el debate en su mirada y se acercó a ella lentamente, indicándoles a los otros mentalmente que no se moviesen. No quería asustarla. No sabía cómo pero su sobrina había logrado desaparecer antes sin dejar un rastro que él pudiese seguir. Si lo hacía de nuevo sabía que no lograría detenerla.

Angela lo sintió cuando ya estaba cerca de ella y se sobresaltó.

—Por favor mi niña, vamos a hablarlo —le pidió con voz suave su tío, mirándola con sus ojos verdes brillantes de amor y preocupación—. Tú no quieres ir sola y nosotros no queremos que lo hagas. Recuerda lo que nos prometiste. Déjanos ayudarte.

Angela se quedó mirándolo con sus ojos verdes de felino apaleado, no logrando ya contener las lágrimas que había retenido, perdiéndose en aquella mirada de su tío. Temblaba como una hoja en otoño a punto de caer.

Tenía muy presente lo ocurrido con su mamá en aquél lugar al que iba. Se había mantenido firme y serena con George y sus amigos del E.D.H. para transmitirles una seguridad que realmente no sentía, pero la proximidad del encuentro con los tres mortífagos y el haberlos encontrado allí reunidos, dispuestos a superarlo todo para ayudarla, habían fragmentado la coraza que se había impuesto.

Aragorn al verla así sintió que se quebraba. Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó con suavidad inicialmente. Pero al notar que no intentaría huir estrechó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Besando con ternura su cabeza.

Todos los miraban asustados, temiendo la reacción de la chica. No querían que huyese de nuevo. Al ver como Aragorn levantaba la cabeza y sonreía denegando todos soltaron el aire retenido.

Arwen, Ginny, Hermione y Harry empezaron a dejarse fluir para tranquilizar a todos, al igual que Nymph, para sorpresa de los cuatro primeros. Arwen los miró denegando sutilmente para que los otros no se diesen cuenta, pero cinco minutos después los cinco se detuvieron estando todos más tranquilos.

—Tío… yo… —la escucharon hablar con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

—Shhh, debes tranquilizarte pequeña. El ponerte así te hace daño. Todo va a estar bien, nadie saldrá lastimado. Sólo cálmate y veremos quiénes van y con qué estrategia.

—Gracias tío.

Rápidamente George se acercó a ella con la poción para los pulmones, de la cual siempre llevaba en su capa varias dosis.

Al verlo junto a ella, con aquella poción en sus manos, Angela sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón.

—Perdóname… George… Yo…

—Shhh. Tómate esto y tranquilízate Angelita. Anda ven conmigo.

El pelirrojo la tomó por los hombros al soltarla Aragorn, la llevó a una silla junto a la mesa y le ayudó a beber la poción, al notar el pulso tembloroso de ella.

—Perdóname niña —se atrevió a decirle Molly con la voz quebrada—. No debí…

—No se preocupe… señora Weasley… La entiendo. —la interrumpió con la voz suave, todavía quebrada.

Remus le acarició con suavidad la cabeza y empezó a contarle la estrategia que habían planteado hasta ahora, mostrándole el dibujo esquemático hecho por los chicos y la maqueta de los adultos. Habían pensado que Angela se presentase con la apariencia de su mamá, un primer grupo la rodease en un perímetro cercano y otro formase otro perímetro más alejado, para tener la posibilidad tanto de defenderla a ella como de rodear a posibles enemigos.

Angela escuchaba todo en silencio, mirando las indicaciones en el plano y la maqueta, poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en tranquilizarse mientras George la acariciaba con suavidad en los brazos teniéndola recostada contra él.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Harry cuando su tío terminó.

Remus no quiso dar nombres para no presionarla, pero ella los conocía lo suficiente para sospechar quiénes estarían en cada posición. Habían contado con que todos irían. Tragó saliva. Al igual que con la estrategia al ataque al tren se decidió a ser sólo un peón más.

—Se hará como ustedes… ya habían decidido… con quienes ustedes… hayan establecido que vayan... Yo confío plenamente… en ti, Remus y… en ti, Harry.

Todos la miraron sonrientes. Terminaron entre todos de discutir abiertamente el plan, mientras ella se quedaba muy quieta en brazos de su novio.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora fijada apareció en el punto de encuentro una totalmente restablecida Angela con la apariencia de Angelica. Se acercó al sello y haciéndose un corte con una navaja que llevaba con ella ofreció el voto de sangre, dando acceso a que todo el grupo que la acompañaba pudiese acceder allí de acuerdo a lo decidido por Remus y Harry, entrando luego a la zona del bosque cercano a la casa que habían encerrado con un escudo.

A la hora convenida aparecieron Severus, Narcissa y Draco. Los tres con las varitas fuera y luciendo asustados. La mujer rubia tenía pasado sobre sus hombros un brazo de su hijo, mientras el ex profesor de Pociones se movía nervioso, ligeramente tambaleante. Él rápidamente ofreció su sangre y les indicó a sus acompañantes que entrasen a la zona protegida. Pero antes de hacerlo se escucharon varios pequeños estallidos de apariciones y empezaron a verse atacados los tres por mortífagos.

Angela se apresuró a ayudar a Snape a proteger a los otros dos, mientras Narcissa llevaba a Draco dentro del escudo. Los que iban con la chica se paralizaron unos segundos por la sorpresa de ver a los tres mortífagos atacados por sus iguales, pero reaccionaron rápidamente y se movieron para ayudarlos.

—Me traicionaste Angelica. —rugió Snape al verlos salir de sus escondites.

—Por si no lo has notado nos están ayudando —le replicó ella mientras seguía peleando—. Entra ahí y huyamos.

—Ellos nos quieren muertos también.

—Te dije que le prometí a Albus Dumbledore que ni mortífagos, ni aurores, ni los de La Orden del Fénix los matarán a ti o a Draco. Deberías recordar que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me matarás tú?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Entra ahí de una buena vez! —le riñó casi a gritos mientras caía sobre él, empujándolo fuera de la trayectoria de una maldición asesina.

Snape no pudo evitar quejarse al caer. La miró con el ceño fruncido. No confiaba en ella pero él estaba malherido. Bellatrix lo había alcanzado cuando huían del refugio del que todos creían su amo.

—Los tres traidores deben morir. —oyeron rugir a Bellatrix.

Angela había visto la herida de Snape, al examinarlo rápidamente con la vista después de oírlo gemir. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita y un hechizo no verbal le hizo un rápido vendaje, pero seguía sangrando levemente. Gruñó por lo bajo. La herida era seria, el hombre no podría seguir solo.

—Entremos rápido. En cuanto estemos en la casa se podrá ver esa herida con mayor detenimiento.

—¿Jennifer está allí? Era ella la medimaga. —soltó Severus con ironía en la voz.

—No hay tiempo para charlas, Snape. Entremos ahí ahora mismo.

Lo ayudó a incorporarse, mientras lo protegía con hechizos defensivos con su varita y lo ayudaba a entrar en el escudo.

Al verla entrar con él así la siguieron rápidamente sus acompañantes del círculo más interno, mientras los del externo desaparecían de sus peleas ante la señal emitida por Remus y reaparecían junto a ellos. Entraron también al escudo, que no permitió la entrada de ningún mortífago. Llegaron corriendo al frente de la casa, rodeando a Snape, Draco y Narcissa que los miraban con desconfianza, apuntándoles con sus varitas.

—¿Me trajiste para que me matasen ellos, madre? —preguntó el rubio en voz baja, arrastrando las palabras.

—Severus, ¿qué significa esto? Confié en ti.

—Ahora no es momento de discusiones —les cortó Angela—. Al ver sus antiguos camaradas que no logran penetrar el escudo llamarán a su amo. Entren a la casa mientras se establece una barrera adecuada para Voldemort.

—Nada podrá detenerlo a él para matarnos. No deja vivos a los traidores. —rugió Narcissa

—En eso se equivoca —le respondió Angela con una voz que cortaba como el hielo, haciéndoles erizar la piel al trío Gryffindors, su prima y sus cuatro tíos—. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Ni siquiera Voldemort tendrá acceso a matar a su hijo y a este asesino. Ahora entran en la casa y se dejan de tonterías o me encargo personalmente de matarlos yo —Se giró a mirar a Snape con sus ojos azules destilando veneno—. Yo jamás le prometí a Albus Dumbledore que yo no lo haría, sólo que no permitiría que otros lo hiciesen.

Los que les acompañaban la miraron con los ojos desorbitados y muy asustados al oír lo que había dicho, en aquél tono de voz y con esa mirada. Snape no pudo contener un ligero estremecimiento. Jamás había visto a Angelica así.

Angela se movió hacia la casa arrastrando a Snape con ella, con una fuerza inusitada debida a la rabia que sentía y la adrenalina de saber que aún no estaban a salvo, abriendo entre los dos con su sangre el siguiente sello.

Narcissa miró a su hijo indecisa, pero al sentir la marca tenebrosa arder en su brazo lo impulsó para que entrase a la casa con ella. El rubio, que también había sentido aquello, se dejó llevar. Con Voldemort estaban condenados a muerte, con ellos al menos existía la duda.

Entraron todos a la casa. La chica de pelo negro recostó a Severus en un mueble de la sala. Con un rápido movimiento de varita desarmó a los tres mortífagos, entregándole las varitas a Remus mientras recuperaba su verdadera apariencia. Narcissa, Draco y Severus se asustaron al perder las varitas, para luego mirarla con los ojos desorbitados al verla cambiar de apariencia.

—Ustedes tres no pueden salir de aquí desde ahora y obviamente no pueden conservar sus varitas. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape están a partir de ahora bajo mi protección, nadie les lanzará hechizos, dará pociones o pondrá en forma alguna su vida en peligro, por lo que recibirán la atención en medimagia que necesiten. Tampoco permitiré que le hagan daño a nadie. Si hacen cualquier intento para escaparse o lastimar a quienes han venido a ayudarme ustedes sabrán porqué no me incluí en la promesa a Albus Dumbledore. Tíos, por favor, hay que reforzar la seguridad rápido. Voldemort no tardará en llegar, puedo sentirlo.

Los cuatro Dunedains salieron a una señal de asentimiento de Aragorn para establecer rápidamente el escudo y el pupilo, en el que los ayudaría Angela desde adentro, ubicados lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para que Voldemort no ubicase el punto exacto del escondite de los huidos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó sin poder creérselo Severus—. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? La sangre era la de Angelica.

—Eso es porque yo soy su hija. Mi nombre es Angela White. Mamá murió poco después de yo nacer, a raíz del ataque del 24 de octubre de 1981 en el cual ya estaba embarazada.

—¿Angelica muerta? —preguntó el ex profesor de pociones con miedo y culpa en la voz, sus ojos con un brillo extraño—. Pero… Esa fecha… —Sus ojos se oscurecieron de nuevo—. ¿Eres hija de Black? — pronunció el apellido con desprecio.

Los vidrios de los muebles que los rodeaban estallaron.

—Sirius Black era mi padre —le respondió Angela con una voz baja y helada que hizo estremecer por segunda vez en ese día a varios de los presentes—. Si quiere seguir con vida no vuelva a usar ese tono para referirse a él.

Respiró profundamente para controlarse. Con un movimiento de varita recompuso las vidrieras, dándoles la espalda a los que había llevado allí para salvarles la vida. Si seguía viendo aquél rostro no sabía hasta dónde llegaría la marea de sentimientos que la estaban arrollando en ese momento. Apenas si lograba dominarse para no reflejar su estado en su respiración, aunque no lograba del todo regularizarla. Los del tercer lazo percibían aquello y se preocuparon mucho.

—_¿Aragorn?_ —le preguntaron mentalmente a coro Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir al percibirlo.

—_George, Harry y Remus están con Angela. Pongamos el escudo con los pupilos y volvemos de inmediato a la casa._ —les respondió de la misma manera, preocupado pero decidido.

—Jessica, por favor... atiende las heridas de estos —logró decir Angela con una voz más calmada y la respiración medianamente controlada—. Yo tengo que ayudar… con la protección. —dicho lo cual salió de la sala para subir al segundo piso.

Su novio se fue tras ella para acompañarla y ayudarla en lo que pudiese.

Severus la había estado observando detenidamente, intentando asimilar aquello, notando además el problema respiratorio de la chica. Al ver a otra joven acercarse, una muy parecida a Remus Lupin, se giró a mirar a su ex compañero en el colegio tanto de estudios como de trabajo y se atrevió a preguntarle.

—¿Jennifer?

—Mamá está muerta. Quédese quieto y callado. —le respondió Jessica con profundo resentimiento.

Recordaba perfectamente el ataque por el que había muerto su mamá, el cual les había mostrado su prima horas antes. Quitó con su varita el vendaje, revisó la herida, le aplicó dos hechizos para heridas internas, buscó entre su capa y sacó un ungüento.

Ginny se lo aplicó a su ex profesor al notar como las manos de la chica temblaban. Después le dieron unas pociones.

—Tómese eso. —le ordenó la chica de ojos miel.

Ginny y ella se acercaron a Draco y a Narcissa, que las miraban desconfiados.

—Angela dijo que estaban lastimados. ¿Nos indican dónde o los inmovilizamos y los curamos igual? —les preguntó Jessica con voz helada.

Narcissa miró interrogante a Severus, que asintió. La chica era muy buena para la medimagia, como lo había sido la madre. La pálida mujer les indicó dónde estaban sus propias heridas y las de su hijo.

Mientras los atendían escucharon estallar el escudo con el sello de sangre. Los tres mortífagos retuvieron el aliento y sus acompañantes se tensaron, sosteniendo sus varitas en posición de batalla y empezando a desplazarse hacia la puerta. Un minuto después todos vieron brillar la casa con un resplandor dorado que hizo tranquilizar a los que habían ido a proteger a los huidos. Cinco minutos después entraban los cuatro Dunedains agotados pero bien, sin heridas de consideración recientes.

—¿Dónde está Angela? —preguntó Aragorn preocupado al no verla.

—Arriba con George. —le respondió Remus.

—Vamos a otro lugar para curarte ese brazo, tío —le pidió Jessica con la voz un poco menos fría—. Aquí el aire está viciado. —agregó y salió de la sala donde estaban hacia la cocina, seguida rápidamente de Fred y Remus.

Aragorn miró interrogante a Nymph.

—Para ninguna de las dos es fácil después de lo que vimos hoy. Vamos.

La metamórfaga los acompañó a los cuatro.

—Harry, por favor ve a ver dónde está Angela. Hay que subirlos a ellos a descansar pero no es buena idea que ella los vea en este momento. —le pidió la menuda pelirroja.

El pelinegro asintió y salió de allí rápidamente. Sentía el estómago revuelto desde que había visto a su ex profesor de Pociones, ya que sólo sentía rencor y desprecio al verlo. Pero si su amiga, que había visto morir a su mamá y su abuelo por él, lograba contenerse y ayudarlos él también lo haría. Aunque le estaba costando toda su concentración y fuerza de voluntad.

Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione y Ginny los observaban a los tres con desprecio evidente. Diez minutos después aparecía de nuevo Harry.

—George y yo la hemos llevado a la cocina. Subamos a estos.

Iban a acercarse a ellos cuando vieron que los tres se tomaban el brazo donde tenían la cicatriz, con evidentes señales de dolor en el rostro.

—Angela espera. —llamaba George en ese momento a su novia. Entrando tras ella a la sala con expresión preocupada.

La chica miró a los tres mortífagos con el ceño fruncido. Su respiración era irregular. Luego miró a Harry, que tenía su Occlumancia levantada pero su cicatriz empezaba a sangrar levemente. Estaba muy pálido y desencajado, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por mantener a su némesis fuera de él. Ginny, Hermione y Ron se abalanzaron a sentarlo y ayudarlo por el segundo lazo, como Mithrandir ya les había explicado. Esta vez el intento de poseerlo era débil, pues aún Voldemort no había recuperado el control sobre la piedra.

Angela se contuvo de intervenir porque se sentía débil. Al ver que Harry estaba fuera de peligro sonrió. Luego miró a los tres que había llevado allí sujetándose aún el brazo. Aquello también la agotaría, pero ese esfuerzo sí podría soportarlo. Se acercó primero a Draco.

—¿Quieres seguir llevando… su marca? —le preguntó muy seria, aunque su voz ya no tenía aquél tono frío.

—No hay manera de quitarla. —le respondió el rubio adolorido y débil. Tenía mucha fiebre.

—No fue eso lo… que pregunté.

—Claro que no la quiero, pero…

—Entonces ya no… la llevarás… —lo interrumpió la chica.

Se arrodilló frente a él y le retiró la otra mano con suavidad. Miró la marca analíticamente. Hizo un movimiento con la varita sobre ella y luego se la dio a George, que estaba de pie junto a ella mirándola interrogante. Sostuvo con su mano izquierda aquél brazo pálido, quemado horriblemente tanto por la marca como por otras heridas que le habían intentado curar minutos antes, y colocó su mano derecha sobre la marca de Voldemort sin tocarla, a unos centímetros, concentrándose. Apareció una luz brillante, de color violeta, envolviendo el miembro con la marca tenebrosa de un color rojo oscuro renegrido.

Draco retuvo el aire, imposibilitado por ella para mover el brazo.

Al cesar la luz todos vieron con asombro que la marca ya no estaba allí.

—¿Y usted… señora… Malfoy? —le preguntó Angela mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo tampoco la quiero, pero… Mi hijo no ha cometido crímenes, yo sí.

—Veo que… comprende… En usted no… desaparecerá… totalmente… pero dejará… de ser un… lazo con… ese asesino… ¿Qué decide?

—¿Por qué me ayudará? Está usted más pálida que hace unos minutos y respira peor, es evidente que le afecta.

—Porque… el profesor… Dumbledore… habría querido… que lo hiciera.

—Angela, por favor, déjalo para otro momento. —le pidió preocupado Bill, que se había acercado allí.

George la ayudó a levantarse para acercarse a Narcissa, mientras le susurraba al oído que lo dejase para después. Angela denegó con suavidad al planteamiento de los dos pelirrojos. Le preocupaba que Voldemort pudiese usar aquél lazo para dañarlos. No estaba segura si podía o no hacerlo.

Su novio suspiró y la ayudó a arrodillarse frente a la mujer rubia. Sabía que era muy necia y no lograría convencerla de desistir.

La chica se acercó a Narcissa y repitió el procedimiento. En este caso quedó allí una mancha, parecida a un tatuaje mal hecho, pero ya no era una quemadura ni un lazo mágico.

George ayudó a Angela a incorporarse, intentando llevarla hacia la cocina. Pero ella se movió hasta el frente de Snape, que la miraba asombrado. Permanecieron varios minutos mirándose en silencio.

—Yo tampoco la quiero. Pero Narcissa tiene razón, le hace daño. Prefiero que lo haga después o conservarla si no me quiere volver a ver. —se atrevió al fin a decirle con la voz seria y sus ojos negros mirándola, dejando traslucir un leve destello de preocupación por ella.

La chica al notarlo terminó por decidirse. Se había acercado a él pero no había logrado preguntarle, mirándolo con la batalla entre lo que debía y lo que quería hacer en su mente. Tomó una inspiración levemente profunda. Apretó los brazos de George para que la ayudase a ponerse a su altura.

—ANGELA NO. —gritó Harry que comenzaba a recuperarse.

Al oírlo todos los que estaban aún en la cocina se abalanzaron hacia la sala. La chica colocó de inmediato alrededor de ella, su novio y aquél hombre un escudo para que no la detuviesen.

—No Angela, por favor. —le suplicó su novio, pero al notar como intentaba soltarse de su abrazo bajó la cabeza y la ayudó.

Severus la miró y denegando intentó alejarse, pero Angela lo inmovilizó rápidamente. Le sujetó el brazo y repitió el procedimiento.

Al dejar de brillar la luz había quedado también una mancha en aquél brazo. George se apresuró a sujetar a su novia y alzarla en brazos. Estaba casi sin sentido, respirando terriblemente mal. El hacer el escudo mientras rompía el lazo mágico de la marca la había debilitado más de lo que ella había previsto que resistiría. El escudo desapareció y el hombre recuperó la movilidad.

Severus estaba muy pálido, mirando como la sacaba de la sala el pelirrojo hacia la cocina, rápidamente.

Al llegar allí Jessica, Fred, Neville, Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Remus se le unieron a George para transmitirle magia y energía. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo la vieron abrir los ojos y sonreír levemente, respirando mejor. Luego cerró los ojos y recostada en el pecho de su novio se adormeció levemente.

Fred y Neville, que habían actuado por impulso, se miraban aún asombrados. Al igual que los que les rodeaban. Fred notó que Jessica estaba muy pálida y la sentó en una silla, abrazándola contra su pecho. Los tíos de las chicas las miraban preocupados.

Arthur los miraba a todos asomado a la puerta de la cocina. Al ver que Remus asentía en su dirección soltó el aire retenido y volvió a la sala para decirles:

—Está mejor.

Los que se habían quedado allí soltaron la tensión. Una vez pasado todo se quedaron mirándose, los huidos y quienes habían ido a rescatarlos.

—Hay que subirlos a descansar, como ya se había dicho. —se atrevió a recordarles Ginny.

—Tienes razón —tomó el mando de la situación Kingsley—. Charlie, lleva al joven Malfoy. Arthur, tú a la señora Malfoy. Bill y yo llevaremos a Snape. Al menor movimiento sospechoso los desmayan de inmediato. Molly, síguenos.

Todos asintieron. Aparecieron unas camillas y ubicaron allí a los huidos, que no hicieron ningún movimiento brusco para no despertar suspicacias. Sabían que llevaban las de perder. Al estar acostados se tomaron la poción para dormir sin soñar que les dieron sin protestar. En realidad los tres necesitaban descansar.

Cuando bajaron quienes habían vigilado a los tres huidos hasta que se quedaron dormidos, se reunieron en la sala con los que habían curado en la cocina.

—Angela, ¿por qué estabas segura que no los mataríamos en un descuido tuyo? —le preguntó Remus. Aquello lo estaba preocupando desde temprano.

—Porque ninguno… de ustedes es… un asesino a… sangre fría… Además nadie que… quiera hacerlo puede… entrar a la casa. —le respondió en voz baja y soñolienta.

—¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Snape? ¿Lo matarías? —le preguntó Arthur mirándola nervioso.

—Es cierto que… yo no me incluí… en la promesa… No sé si lo mataría… No lo sé… señor Weasley. —su voz era apenas más alta que un susurro.

—¿Por qué les quitaste la marca? —preguntó Molly.

—… abuelo…

Eso fue lo único que lograron entender de lo que balbuceaba antes que cayese dormida, agotada y débil como estaba, en brazos de su novio que la acariciaba preocupado. Todos se quedaron mirándolos en silencio por varios minutos.

—Ahora… ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Charlie, atreviéndose a exteriorizar la pregunta que rondaba las cabezas de todos.

—Aparentemente es cierto lo que le habían dicho a Angela. —dijo Ron.

—Sí. Pero las apariencias a veces engañan. —le replicó la castaña.

—Si ha puesto un bloqueo a la casa para que nadie que quiera matarlos pueda entrar, tampoco ellos podrán salir. Estoy seguro de eso. —afirmó Aragorn mirando a sus sobrinas preocupado. Las dos dormían en brazos de sus novios.

—¿Hay alguna manera de evitar que entren en contacto con alguien de afuera usando elfos? —preguntó Ron—. Tal vez con alguno como Kreacher.

—Estoy casi segura que Angela pensó en eso. —le contestó Ginny mirándola.

—Lo verificaremos —replicó Harry decidido—. Kreacher —Nada ocurrió—. Kreacher —Nada—. Dobby, Dotty, Wykers. —Nada.

—Definitivamente con elfos no. Pero ¿Qué hay de otros medios? —preguntó Neville.

—Intentaré enviarte una lechuza desde fuera. —le indicó Kingsley a Remus antes de desaparecer.

Reapareció diez minutos más tarde.

—No hay manera de escribir la dirección de este lugar desde fuera y las lechuzas regresan perdidas si se usa el nombre de cualquiera de los que está aquí.

—Lo intentaré yo con Hedwig. Ella jamás ha dejado de entregar un mensaje —comentó Harry antes de desaparecer. Quince minutos después apareció mirando a Angela con expresión de asombro—. No sólo no pudo entregar el mensaje. No pude aparecerme con ella aquí. Quería probar usarla para enviar un mensaje desde esta casa.

Todos miraban a los cuatro Dunedains interrogantes. Tres de ellos se encogieron de hombros desconcertados. Aragorn miraba a Angela más preocupado que antes.

—¿Aragorn? —le preguntó Remus al notarlo.

—Ha puesto un sello muy especial a la casa. Sólo seres humanos y los fénix podrán atravesarlo, pero no creo que les permita salir a ellos tres. Es Magia Antigua demasiado avanzada. Seguramente lo hizo después de reunirse con esos y cuando subió a ayudarnos con el escudo lo completó. Por eso estaba agotada. Porque ella en el escudo sólo participó como centro y no nos ayudó con el pupilo.

—Por eso la habitación en la que estábamos adquirió un brillo azul oscuro antes de poner su varita en vertical para ayudarles con el escudo a ustedes —les contó George comprendiendo—. Tuve que ayudarla a mantenerse en pie para el escudo. Estaba muy pálida y empezó a respirar mal de nuevo.

Todos miraban de nuevo a la chica, asombrados y preocupados.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Fred, que miraba preocupado a su novia en sus brazos. Se veía tan pálida.

—Vayan ustedes a descansar. Bill y yo podemos quedarnos de guardia, aunque con la poción no deberían despertar —les planteó Kingsley—. Llévate sus varitas, Remus. Tal vez mañana que estén ustedes descansados y recuperados podamos decidir algo.

—Pero ¿Y si es cierto lo del ataque en Kent? —preguntó Hermione.

Todos se quedaron mirándola fijamente. Nadie más recordaba aquello.

—En ese caso el resto de La Orden del Fénix y los que nos hayamos recuperado iremos a ayudar —decidió unos minutos después Remus—. Aunque esta noche logramos herir a varios de ellos. Además se imaginarán que estamos al tanto. No creo que lo hagan pero aún así estaremos alertas.

Al llegar a Grimmauld acostaron a todos los chicos a dormir lo que quedaba de esa noche con poción para dormir sin soñar y un hechizo de Nymph con Angela, para que durmiese profundamente sin agitarse.

Remus le escribió a Minerva para darle un breve resumen de lo ocurrido, informándole que llevarían a los chicos de regreso al colegio en la mañana mientras que ellos iban a la casa para interrogar a los tres ex mortífagos.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que podrás hacerlo sin tener problemas?

—Claro que si hermanita no te preocupes.

—Con los de mi casa no habgá pgoblema, con el pagtido de mañana están muy pgeocupados y con mucho… ¿Cómo se dice?

—"Estrés", Gabrielle. Es definitivo, tienes que seguir practicando tu inglés.

—¡Chris! No le prestes atención a mi hermana. Está así porque su casa cree que va a perder. Ya has aprendido bien varias palabras, pronto lo lograrás. —la consoló rápidamente el niño al ver a la francesa ponerse triste.

—Lo siento Gabrielle, no quise molestarte. Es que estoy preocupada.

—Pego si la idea fue tuya. —le replicó intrigada la rubia.

—Sí, pero… No quiero que Hagrid se vea en problemas por esto.

—Tranquila hermanita, eso también lo tengo cubierto. Todas las pistas conducirán ineludiblemente a mis muy simpáticos compañeros de casa, al "grupito". Esta noche habrá mucha diversión en la mesa de Slytherin en el comedor.

A la hora de la cena no bajaron al Gran Comedor la mayoría de los alumnos de Hufflepuff ni de Ravenclaw, pues se estaban preparando para el partido del día siguiente. Los de Gryffindor sí estaban en su gran mayoría y la mesa de Slytherin estaba completa. Estaban terminando de comer cuando observaron como una nube azul zafiro muy brillante salía de un gran paquete entregado vía lechuza a un grupo con escudos verdes y plateados en sus pechos que reían fuertemente, sobrevolando a todos los estudiantes de esa casa que estaban terminando de cenar.

La profesora Sinistra observaba aquello extrañada al igual que los otros profesores que estaban cenando. No era la hora normal del correo y aquello era muy extraño. Unos minutos después casi todos los alumnos de su casa flotaban. Algunos presentaban signos de mareos.

Hagrid observaba aquello con el ceño fruncido. Al notar que la jefe de la casa Slytherin se levantaba con su varita para ir hacia allí reaccionó.

—Profesora Sinistra, espere. Estoy casi seguro que son Billywigs. Debemos sacar a todos los alumnos que no han sido picados aún pero sin dejar salir los insectos del Gran Comedor.

—¿Estás seguro, Hagrid? Esos insectos son australianos. ¿Cómo se supone que llegaron aquí?

—Eso no lo sé, pero debemos actuar rápido.

Les tomó media hora a los profesores sacar a los alumnos que no querían alejarse. Algunos por curiosidad, otros porque al igual que Hagrid habían descubierto qué eran y querían disfrutar sus efectos. Una hora después habían logrado encerrar a todos los Billywigs en una gran urna de cristal, con una malla mágica que les permitía seguir vivos pero sin posibilidad de escaparse.

Casi todos los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin tuvieron que ir a la enfermería mientras se les pasaban los efectos y Madam Pomfrey verificaba que ninguno fuese alérgico. Entre ellos estaba Christopher, para no despertar sospechas, sin embargo sólo fue picado dos veces y fue uno de los primeros en ir a su sala a dormir.

Los chicos del "grupito" de Slytherin, liderados por Malcolm Baddock, tuvieron que pasar la noche en la enfermería. Fueron puestos al día siguiente en castigo disciplinario durante una semana por su jefe de casa. La profesora Sinistra había verificado que los insectos habían sido enviados por un amigo australiano de Graham Pritchard, con el agravante de conseguir que el paquete en el que habían llegado a la mesa de Slytherin estaba rociado con un aromatizador hecho con plantas del país de origen de los insectos evidentemente para atraerlos.

Los Slytherins habían estudiado el lunes de esa semana, teóricamente, los Billywigs. Pero el profesor Hagrid no tenía insectos en sus clases, por parecerle poco interesantes, aunque se los había explicado muy bien como parte del programa de la materia.

El haberles oído varios alumnos de Gryffindor, que compartían horas de clase con ellos, comentar que sería divertido haber tenido especímenes vivos fue un punto en contra de ellos a la hora de decidir su culpabilidad. Los principales testigos en su contra habían sido Natalie McDonald y Dennis Creevey, que eran de su curso, además del profesor Hagrid.

Christopher le contó a su hermana lo que les había oído comentar en la Sala Común sobre la clase de principios de semana, decidiendo junto a Gabrielle que aquello les sería de utilidad para su broma. Habían decidido postergar la que habían preparado con los gemelos Weasley para desviar la atención sobre lo ocurrido durante el almuerzo en Grimmauld, el cual le habían contado a Gabrielle los gemelitos Brown.

Ese sábado en la mañana habían ido a visitar al guardabosque para hablar con él, pues le tenían mucho cariño, verificando que no hubiese llevado nunca de aquellos insectos al colegio para que no se viese en problemas.

La pequeña francesa tenía mucha facilidad para que las lechuzas de otros alumnos accediesen a sus pedidos para enviar correo con ellas, mientras Christopher imitaba a la perfección la letra de otros. Christine había estado vigilando al "grupito" el martes, mientras sus compañeros le tendían la trampa al Slytherin al usar su letra y lechuza para hacer el pedido.

Los del "grupito" habían sido los primeros en abrir el paquete, entendiendo de la carta del australiano que les enviaba algo que cubriría sus expectativas de "diversión". Aquello les generó además del castigo el estar flotando cuatro días, por haber recibido varias picaduras, sin sospechar de una trampa por provenir de alguien amigo.

* * *

Jessica y Harry lucían totalmente recuperados al bajar de las habitaciones con sus parejas y amigos para el desayuno. Angela todavía estaba un poco pálida, pero se mantenía concentrada en lo que la rodeaba.

Todos se reían en las escaleras de las expresiones de las chicas la mañana anterior, al recibir las notas. Ginny, en revancha, les contaba las caras que habían puesto Hermione, Ron y Harry al recibir las suyas el año anterior, así como la reacción de su mamá cuando llegaron las de los gemelos. Neville les contaba como su abuela se había enojado con él por su nota en Transformaciones.

Los adultos los esperaban en el comedor muy serios, preocupados. Se asombraron al verlos entrar allí en un barullo de comentarios y risas, que se cortaron al sentir el ambiente de tensión que allí reinaba.

—Buenos días jóvenes. Veo que se han levantado de muy buen ánimo —los saludó Remus serio—. Después del desayuno y antes de llevarlos a Hogwarts queremos tener una conversación con ustedes.

Los chicos se miraron preocupados.

—Tío, ¿pasa algo? —le preguntó Harry sin comprender.

—Lo hablaremos después de comer. Algo más, no quiero bromas en la comida.

Los diez chicos asintieron, intrigados e intranquilos. Angela se sentó con su barrera mental sobre ella y sus compañeros, con la Occlumancia arriba al igual que todos los chicos que la habían estado practicando por su cuenta. Cada uno estaba con su pareja al lado.

No habían querido faltar al compromiso de no ir a La Casa Flotante. Pero habían decidido en una reunión nocturna en Sortilegios Weasley que debían dominarla rápidamente, después de enterarse del don de Angela y la visita de los adultos a "su refugio", pues suponían que aquello les traería problemas en algún momento. Por lo tanto empezaron a reunirse en el apartamento de los gemelos a las diez de la noche todos los días durante dos horas para practicarla. Así se lo comunicaron a Harry la noche del viernes de la semana anterior, apenas lo vieron llegar a la Sala Común cuando Mithrandir lo "dio de alta".

Hermione y Ron ya se habían reunido con ellos para practicar en tres ocasiones durante la semana de los T.I.M.O.S., por ser los que ya la manejaban tan bien como Angela y Harry, siendo también los primeros en haber salido de su reposo. La siguiente semana practicaron con todo el trío. Los Gryffindors se habían ido desde sus habitaciones por medio de las puertas de los fénix, pues sospechaban de la presencia de Sir Cadogan en la Sala Común.

Incluso los pequeños Brown habían aprendido que no debían mirar directo a los ojos a la otra persona y a relajarse.

Para evitar que los adultos notasen la Occlumancia, la cual sólo era perfecta en el trío, Ginny y Jessica, además de Angela, los diez chicos evitaron el mirarlos. Siguieron hablando en voz baja sobre las notas y las clases de los sábados, así como aquellas clases a las que los gemelos estaban asistiendo los martes y los jueves.

Aragorn se dio cuenta de la barrera de su sobrina, informándoselo de inmediato a Remus mentalmente. Hicieron varios intentos porque los mirasen pidiéndoles que les pasasen algunas fuentes de comida y notaron como lo hacían sin mirarlos, preocupándose más.

—Jessica, Angela, hay algo que debo decirles sobre Christopher. —empezó Remus cuando estaban terminando de comer.

Como había pensado las dos chicas se giraron rápidamente para mirarlo, olvidándose de sus conversaciones y precauciones. Pudo notar la Occlumancia en las dos chicas pues él estaba empezando a aprenderla en aquellas "clases especiales" con los Dunedains, al igual que Nymph.

—Anoche ha habido un incidente en el Gran Comedor en la mesa de Slytherin —Al verlas levantarse como si las sillas tuviesen resortes decidió tranquilizarlas. Ya había logrado su objetivo y no quería que se alterasen—. No se preocupen, él está bien. A algunos alumnos de su casa les enviaron Billywigs, pero Chris fue uno de los menos afectados. Él durmió anoche en su sala.

—Esos… ¡Te dije que no era buena idea que estuviese solo en esa casa! —explotó Harry levantándose y mirando de frente a Angela, que con el ceño fruncido había apretado los puños.

—Hay que ponerle algún remedio a esa situación. —señaló muy segura Luna incorporándose también.

—¡Oh, pero claro que se lo pondremos! —la apoyó muy firme Neville, que también se había incorporado—. Es tiempo que ésos se enteren que no pueden seguirse metiendo con él.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —aprobó muy seria Hermione, para sorpresa de todos.

Los adultos los miraban asombrados. Se esperaban la reacción de Harry, pero no las de Luna, Neville y Hermione.

—Tranquilos chicos. Christopher fue sólo una víctima más de una broma pesada, no fue el blanco directo. Todos los de Slytherin que estaban en el comedor en ese momento resultaron afectados. —les contó Remus rápidamente, intentando tranquilizarlos.

Jessica y Angela no habían dicho nada. Les habían preguntado en silencio a sus novios, pero ellos denegaron rojos de la rabia y con los puños apretados. Ellos no sabían del cambio de planes de los niños y pensaban, al igual que los demás, que Chris si era el blanco. Todos los chicos estaban seguros menos la chica de pelo negro, que aún estaba insegura por lo que se giró hacia Remus y le preguntó:

—¿Quién o quiénes son los más afectados?

—Los que recibieron el paquete, por supuesto. —dijo con tono de que era obvio.

—¿Sabes sus nombres o apellidos? —insistió Angela. Los demás la miraban intrigados.

—Pritchard y… Baddock y… no recuerdo los otros —le respondió Remus, mirándola interrogante al verla entrecerrar los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

Angela se giró de nuevo hacia los otros, interrogándolos con la mirada.

—Oh, ¡vamos Angela!, es obvio que esos del "grupito" querían hacerle la broma a él y les salió mal. No pensarás que Chris… —pero Neville no terminó su defensa al verla denegar.

—No, sólo estaba verificando que fuesen ésos. Ahora mismo van a saber que con Christopher Brown no se meterán nunca más, no mientras aún tenga algo de vida en mí. —le respondió temblando de la rabia que sentía, moviéndose para salir de allí.

—O en mí. Permiso. —completó una furiosa Jessica arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

Las dos salieron como un vendaval hacia la sala.

Inicialmente Angela había dudado que fuese su pequeño protegido el blanco, pero al escuchar los apellidos sintió que le hervía la sangre. Eran los que le habían estado haciendo la vida imposible. Si había interrogado silenciosamente a los otros era para asegurarse de no estar equivocada en los apellidos, pues casi no había estado en el colegio, pero la respuesta de su amigo se lo confirmó.

—Angela, Jessica, esperen. —intentaron detenerlas Remus y Aragorn a coro.

Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron a la primera hablando con _Orión_.

—… Asegúrate que no te vean, pero necesitamos que lo lleves a la Casa Flotante. Queremos hablar con él a solas y…

—Nada de eso, Angela —la interrumpió muy serio Aragorn, preocupado por las miradas de ambas—. Se van a calmar y lo hablarán con Remus y conmigo antes de hacer nada. Ahora no están de su cuenta. Remus es el padre de Jessica y yo el tío de las dos, además de sus tutores, están en el colegio y cumplirán con sus reglas y las nuestras —les recordó—. La profesora McGonagall nos ha dicho que ya la profesora Sinistra les ha puesto el castigo correspondiente a los causantes. Chris está bien y ustedes no van a hacer nada.

Angela miró a su tío con sus ojos azules centelleando fuego, mientras a su lado los ojos miel de su prima brillaban de rabia contenida. El pequeño fénix sobrevoló a las chicas cantando unas dulces notas, transmitiéndoles calma.

—Hija, por favor cálmate. No puedes ponerte así por una broma del colegio. Deberías saber que si hubiese ocurrido algo serio Aragorn y yo estaríamos allá resolviéndolo. Cálmate tú también, Angela, no debes agitarte.

Las dos se miraron, se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos, un minuto después estaban envueltas en una burbuja similar a agua con el fénix.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Remus asustado.

—Angela está calmando a Jessica... —le respondió Fred.

—… y Jessica a Angela. —completó George.

Los cuatro Dunedains las miraban sonrientes, al igual que los del E.D.H. Ya antes las habían visto hacerlo. Los demás compartían el asombro del líder de La Orden del Fénix. Cuando desapareció la burbuja las vieron sonreír y abrazarse. Al separarse se giraron hacia ellos con miradas tranquilas y expresiones de disculpa.

—Perdona tío, perdón papá. Son muchos años siendo sus "guardianas". Para nosotras siempre han sido nuestros pequeños y… Lo siento pero aún nos es difícil el que adultos… Estamos acostumbradas a tomar decisiones y actuar rápidamente para protegerlos. Lo sentimos.

—Esa es una de las cosas que queremos hablar con ustedes —respondió Remus señalando a todos los chicos—. Desde que empezaron las vacaciones y conformaron el E.D.H. nunca nos han consultado nada antes de hacerlo, poniendo muchas veces en peligro su salud y hasta sus vidas.

—Hemos hecho lo posible por ganarnos su confianza y respeto —siguió Aragorn muy serio mientras todos los chicos rodeaban a las primas—. Los hemos apoyado en muchas cosas con las que no estábamos de acuerdo como los testamentos —dijo mirando fijamente a su sobrina rebelde y el joven líder—, o que se siguiesen entrenando en la Casa Flotante cumpliendo la promesa que te hice, Angela. Pero ya el profesor Mithrandir nos ha dicho que él no estaba al tanto que comenzarías a entrenarlos antes de entrar a Hogwarts, ni de tus métodos, ni del tiempo prolongado.

—Nos alegra que hayan conformado un grupo tan unido, también que estudien y practiquen —siguió Remus—. Sabemos que estando en tiempos de guerra es mejor estar bien preparados y no en la ignorancia, como pretendía Umbridge. Pero ustedes nos han estado ocultando muchas cosas y no podemos consentir que esta situación siga así. Necesitamos que respondan nuestras preguntas con sinceridad, que nos dejen a nosotros las decisiones como sus padres, tutores y las personas que más los queremos y nos preocupamos por ustedes. —esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a su sobrino por afecto.

—No habíamos tenido antes esta conversación con ustedes porque queríamos esperar a que se recuperasen —siguió Aragorn—. Pero a lo que ya nos habíamos enterado antes del ataque al tren se ha sumado lo que hemos visto en la Casa Flotante, lo que nos hemos enterado que Angela sabe hacer sin que se lo haya enseñado el profesor Mithrandir o los señores y lo del hombre de Azkaban.

Cinco chicos se tensaron con el último comentario, mientras sus compañeros les miraban rápida y disimuladamente de reojo.

—Vamos a sentarnos. Esto tardará algún tiempo —les ordenó Remus indicándoles las sillas, a lo cual todos obedecieron al ver asentir a Harry—. Lo primero que queremos saber es: ¿Qué han estado haciendo realmente en La Casa Flotante?

Los chicos se miraron un poco nerviosos. Sabían que esa situación se presentaría, también tenían preparada una estrategia, pero no contaban con que ocurriría tan pronto.

—Ya te dije tío que hemos estado estudiando para los exámenes, practicando las transformaciones que venían en el libro que la profesora McGonagall me dio por mi cumpleaños, además de los hechizos de defensa y ataque de la colección que Nymph y tú me regalaron.

—Minerva me ha dicho que en ese libro también hay un capítulo sobre animagia. ¿La han estado practicando?

—Sólo hemos reforzado la teoría que ya habíamos visto en clase, para prepararnos mejor para los exámenes —le respondió muy serena y firme Hermione—. El transformarse en animago sin la guía adecuada es peligroso.

—Angela, el hecho de que tú sepas hacerlo no significa que les puedas enseñar —le recordó Remus mirándola fijamente con severidad—. Si algo les sale mal podrían salir seriamente lastimados.

—Ella no lo ha intentado —continuó la castaña—. Tendríamos que pedirle permiso al Ministerio para convertirnos en animagos, de otra manera sería ilegal.

—Dime Hermione, ¿el practicar por fuera del colegio lo que ustedes han estado haciendo se podría considerar legal? —le preguntó Nymph.

—Al igual que cuando practicábamos con el E.D., nosotros no hemos salido de Hogwarts porque La Casa Flotante está dentro de los terrenos del colegio —le respondió después de unos minutos de vacilar levemente—. Estamos completando nuestra educación para los exámenes y defendernos ante lo que nos espera al graduarnos, al igual que en esa ocasión.

—Harry, en la nota que te entregamos con tu regalo Nymph y yo te decíamos que contabas con nosotros. Tú asentiste en nuestra dirección cuando terminaste de leerla. Creíamos que lo de esos libros lo hablarías y practicarías con nosotros.

—Y lo empezamos a hacer la semana pasada, tío —Levantó una mano pidiéndole que lo dejase terminar—. Desde nuestra primera reunión después del cumpleaños habíamos decidido hablarlo y practicarlo con ustedes después de iniciar en el colegio, cuando se suponía que Angela comenzaría con nosotros los entrenamientos. Pero las cosas no han salido como las habíamos planificado originalmente. Hemos tenido que adaptarnos gradualmente a todo lo que ha venido ocurriendo.

—Eso nos lleva al segundo punto —siguió Remus mirando fijamente a la que consideraba su sobrina, al igual que a Harry—. ¿Por qué empezaste a entrenarlos en Magia Antigua antes de que entrasen al colegio?

—Tú sabes muy bien que necesitas el permiso de Mithrandir para entrenar a cualquier persona —completó muy serio Aragorn mirando a su sobrina—. Sabes las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

—El señor Mithrandir, siendo aún jefe del Consejo Dunedain, me autorizó a transmitirles los conocimientos, habilidades y experiencias necesarias a Harry y aquellos que posiblemente lo acompañasen cuando llegase el momento de enfrentar a Voldemort —le respondió Angela muy seria, mirándolo fijamente—. Así como también que yo les protegiese y ayudase con todas mis habilidades mientras ellos aprendían. En ningún momento me señaló fecha de inicio o finalización del entrenamiento, hasta que nivel debía llevarlos, así como tampoco que métodos utilizaría.

—Eso fue porque la reunión fue de emergencia —le reprochó Aragorn mirándola duramente—. El señor Mithrandir no tenía tiempo cuando se dio esa reunión debido a la muerte de papá Albus, justo antes de venirnos. Además que tú conoces muy bien la razón por la que él te autorizó a actuar —Charlie y los señores Weasley que estaban presentes no sabían aquella parte del don de la chica y no iba a delatarla, no la presionaría con eso—. Pero tenías que haberle informado lo que pensabas hacer.

—Eso no estaba dentro de lo pactado. Sin embargo le he mantenido al tanto de lo que he venido pensando y haciendo, siempre y cuando no estuviese dentro de los secretos del E.D.H. —le respondió la chica lo más serena posible—. Por eso es que ustedes están al tanto ahora de… muchas decisiones e indecisiones que he tenido durante este tiempo desde que empecé a entrenarlos, con todo lo que ha venido ocurriendo. —esto lo dijo con un evidente tono de molestia y dolor. Acababa de percibir en Nymph que tanto les había dicho Mithrandir de aquello que la atormentaba.

Todos los que estaban al tanto de la parte especial del don de Angela se tensaron y la miraron preocupados. Estaba claro para ellos a qué se había referido la chica.

—Angela, entiende pequeña —dulcificó la expresión y la voz Aragorn. La chica estaba pálida y tensa. Había levantado todas sus barreras. Tenía que tranquilizarla y desviar la conversación—. Estamos muy preocupados por todos ustedes. Comprendemos que querías enseñar a los chicos y ayudarlos, pero nos preocupa mucho la manera en que todos han estado actuando, poniéndose en situaciones de peligro. Tú ayer estabas indecisa porque no querías que ellos saliesen lastimados. Lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros con todos ustedes, incluida tú.

—Sabemos que estás muy entrenada como Dunedain, pero sigues teniendo sólo quince años, Angela —lo apoyó Remus con voz dulce, mirándola muy preocupado. Había dejado de percibirla por los lazos y eso sólo podía significar que había puesto sus barreras. Eso y lo que había dicho la chica lo alarmó—. Para mí eres tan sobrina mía como lo es Harry. Desde el primer día que compartimos Nymph y yo nos hemos preocupado por ti, lo sabes. Nos gustaría a los dos que nos llamases tíos, que nos considerases como tales y permitieses que te ayudásemos y guiásemos pequeña.

La chica los miró y asintió. Soltó un poco la tensión pero no bajó las barreras.

—Angela, se ha hecho evidente en este tiempo que tienes conocimientos que los señores y nosotros no te habíamos enseñado —siguió Aragorn. Le preocupaba que la chica no bajase sus barreras y le informó rápidamente a todos los presentes, mentalmente, que se mantuviesen lo más tranquilos posibles informándoles que la chica había levantado la barrera emotiva—. Las protecciones que pusiste en la casa a la que fuimos anoche lo demuestran. Eso nos hace sentir orgullosos pero aún más preocupados por ti, mi niña. Por favor dime, ¿qué tantos conocimientos de Magia Antigua avanzada tienes sin que nosotros estemos al tanto?

—Como ya lo saben, Jessica y yo sabemos comunicarnos mentalmente. —le respondió con voz áspera mirando a Nymph.

Todos comprendieron cómo se estaba enterando y la metamórfaga desvió rápidamente la mirada. Aún no dominaba su Occlumancia.

Pero Angela estaba usando el don de percibir pensamientos también. Nunca había usado sus dones sobre sus mayores por respeto, a excepción de Petunia Dursley. Se limitaba a ponerles barreras a sus tíos. Pero cuando Aragorn había insinuado que ella podría haber quebrantado la ley Dunedain se molestó. Y luego al oír a su tío mencionar aquello de su don indirectamente, relacionándolo con el porqué el anciano le había permitido entrenarlos… El percibir la angustia de George y el desasosiego en Harry cuando rozaron el tema de su don… Eso la preocupó.

Ella hasta ese momento sólo estaba segura que él les había hablado de aquello, pero no sobre las oportunidades en que había estado tentada de hacerlo. Al percibir por medio de Nymph todo lo ocurrido durante su inconsciencia, cuando Mithrandir les había contado de su don… y sus indecisiones sobre aquella característica en particular… Eso le dolió profundamente.

—También saben que sé hacer viajes incorpóreos y poner barreras a las criaturas —siguió con el mismo tono de voz, decidida a ponerlos al tanto de su verdad. Estaba bastante molesta con el anciano—. Te seré franca, tío. Aunque no tengo el entrenamiento en ataque y defensa con los elementos, en conocimientos sobre prácticas antiguas avanzadas estoy ya a tu nivel.

—¡¿Qué?! —se le escapó a Aragorn, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, asustado.

Esto los impactó a todos que nunca lo habían visto así.

Arwen rápidamente tomó por un brazo a su esposo y le transmitió calma, al igual que Angela que se dejó fluir para tranquilizarlos a todos. La tía de la chica la miró aún más preocupada, transmitiéndole a su mente rápidamente:

—No debes dejarte fluir para tranquilizarnos estando con tu barrera emotiva arriba, Angela, lo sabes. Te hace muchísimo daño. Por favor baja la barrera y deja que sea yo quien los ayude. Sabes bien que esta conversación aún no ha terminado. No te lastimes de esa manera, por favor.

La chica la miró. Dudó unos momentos, sonrió levemente y bajó sus barreras, dejando de transmitirles calma también. Sólo les había dejado aquella vía mental para comunicarse con ella y su tía la había usado rápidamente. También se había empezado a debilitar. Las dos cosas unidas y simultáneas le hicieron recordar las palabras de Hermione en la Casa Flotante y lo ocurrido en la cueva después de los funerales de los Granger. Decidió obedecer a su tía en eso.

Todos los que podían percibirla por los lazos se destensaron un poco. Arwen logró sentar de nuevo a Aragorn.

—Hace un momento dijiste que les transmitirías a ellos todos tus conocimientos, habilidades y experiencias. Eso nos preocupa también, Angela —siguió Remus. Tenían que hablarlo con ella, pero intentaba tener mucho tacto para que la chica no se alterase—. ¿Has empezado a transmitirles algo de esto?

Angela miró a Harry preguntándole en silencio qué hacer o decir. Sabían a qué se refería Remus por la percepción de los pensamientos de él sobre Mundungus durante el juego, explicándoles ella que no siguieron percibiendo debido a una barrera incipiente que el líder de La Orden del Fénix había puesto.

—Sólo algunas cosas porque no hemos tenido mucho tiempo y obviamente no a todos. Depende de nuestras facilidades lo que nos ha empezado a enseñar a cada uno. —se decidió a responder Harry en su lugar. Sería él quien manejase esa situación. No quería que siguiesen presionando a la chica.

—¿Qué y a quiénes? —preguntó Remus preocupado por aquello.

—Lo siento tío, pero eso no te lo responderá ninguno de nosotros.

—Harry, ¿por qué le borraron los recuerdos a Mundungus sobre ese medallón? ¿Quiénes y cómo fueron a Azkaban?

Cinco chicos miraron de reojo a sus cuatro compañeros, que miraban al frente con sus rostros tan rígidos como si fuesen máscaras de piedra. Ginny que sabía de que hablaban mantuvo la mirada al frente, apretando suavemente la mano de su novio entre las suyas para transmitirle su apoyo. Angela los estaba protegiendo a los diez con la barrera mental, además de la Occlumancia de cada uno, desde que habían entrado a desayunar. Ni siquiera con su molestia por lo de Chris la había bajado.

—Fuimos Hermione, Ron y yo con ayuda de Angela, en un viaje incorpóreo —respondió Harry—. Desde que nos enteramos de su arresto estábamos preocupados por lo que podría revelar de La Orden del Fénix. Por eso, cuando ella nos explicó sobre esa forma de viajar, se nos ocurrió ir con él para borrarle todo lo que supiese de ustedes y lo que había sacado de aquí. El problema es que Hermione hasta ahora está aprendiendo a borrar recuerdos y sólo le borró algunos. Pensábamos ir luego de nuevo a borrarle los otros pero… No hemos intentado hacerlo por todo lo que ha pasado.

—Angela, el trasladar varias personas es peligroso y agota mucho —la regañó Aragorn, mientras Remus aún intentaba asimilar lo que había oído sobre la castaña—. ¿Por qué los llevaste a los tres?

—Porque forman un buen equipo —le respondió con sinceridad la chica, encogiéndose de hombros—. Conocían al hombre y le sería más fácil hacerlo a Hermione si ellos la acompañaban y la ayudaban a ella a hacerle las preguntas adecuadas, para saber qué debían hacerle olvidar. —Esto no era totalmente cierto, pero no quería dejar cabos sueltos para que siguiesen preguntando.

—¿No pensaron que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo arrestaron y por lo tanto los aurores ya lo habrían interrogado? —les preguntó Remus, retomando el control—. Han despertado las dudas en el Ministerio sobre quién y por qué le borraron esos recuerdos en particular a Mundungus. Especialmente después de la visita de Voldemort a Azkaban en que liberó a tantos mortífagos. ¿No pensaron que si hay algún espía de él en el Ministerio se habrá enterado de ese detalle igual que nosotros?

Los cuatro chicos se miraron de reojo, ellos no habían pensado en los aurores, se les estaba complicando un poco la situación.

Hermione le había borrado aquellos recuerdos a Mundungus pensando en Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Era obvio para ella que no lo habían matado durante el asalto a Azkaban por falta de tiempo, porque la rápida respuesta de los aurores del Ministerio le había generado problemas a Voldemort. Por eso cuando el viejo ladrón les había dicho que lo perseguían por el medallón sintió compasión por él, pero también preocupación porque la información que tenía no cayese en poder del enemigo.

Ron fue rápido al responder con una verdad parcial.

—Fuimos poco antes de saber del ataque al tren, se suponía que volveríamos para sembrarle memorias falsas que concordasen con lo averiguado para no despertar sospechas, pero no pudimos por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

—¿Por qué empezaste con el medallón, Hermione? —le preguntó de nuevo Remus. No iba a dejar que lo mareasen con aquellas explicaciones.

—Por nada en particular —contestó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros. Aquella respuesta si la tenían planificada los cuatro—. Simplemente me pareció un objeto que no podía haber robado Mundungus de muchos lugares. Luego iba a hacerlo con las copas que tienen el sello de los Black. Nuestra intención era alejarlos de aquí.

Los adultos se miraron inquietos. No sabían si creerles o no. Todos excepto Remus que había estudiado con James y Sirius, viéndolos decir mentiras de tal manera que hacían dudar aún a Dumbledore. Estaba ante los hijos de ellos viéndolos hacer exactamente lo mismo, con la complicidad de la muy lista castaña y el estratega pelirrojo.

—Se les olvida que yo soy un Merodeador. Vi demasiadas veces a James y a Sirius salir airosos con tácticas muy parecidas a las que ustedes están empleando —los regañó muy serio—. No les creo ni una palabra de sus excusas para haberle borrado exclusivamente los recuerdos sobre ese medallón. Quiero que me digan ahora mismo si tiene algo que ver con la misión que Albus le dejó a Harry y si lograron averiguar en dónde está.

Los cuatro chicos tragaron saliva, no se habían esperado eso. Angela y Harry además se habían conmovido por la comparación con sus padres. Pero aquello era muy delicado, no podían ceder en ese punto. No podían desmentir lo ya dicho pero también entendieron que no habían engañado a Remus. Bajaron los cuatro la cabeza optando por mantenerse en silencio.

—Quiero que me respondan eso ahora mismo. —se mantuvo firme Remus, que se conmovió al ver brillar los ojos de Harry y Angela cuando los había comparado con sus padres.

Harry apretó los ojos y denegó.

—Chicos, no pretenderán que les creamos que hicieron algo tan peligroso como penetrar en Azkaban y borrarle los recuerdos a ese hombre sólo por lo que nos han dicho —insistió Aragorn, que al ver el gesto de los jóvenes comprendió al igual que los demás que Remus tenía razón—. Es evidente que es por la misión que Albus le dejó a Harry y que es peligroso. Necesitamos que hablen con nosotros. Por favor, por lo menos dígannos cómo podemos ayudarlos en lo referente a ese medallón.

Fue entonces Ginny quien decidió ayudarlos.

—Lo siento señores, pero ya Harry les había dicho en el despacho de la dirección que no le diría nada de eso a nadie, a menos que ellos se viesen imposibilitados de llevarlo a cabo. Sólo si peligrase la misión se la comunicarían a otros. Ni siquiera lo han hablado con George o conmigo —mintió la menuda pelirroja. Ella sí estaba al tanto de aquello pero sabía que su hermano no—. Nosotros hemos tenido que respetar eso.

Harry se había girado hacia ella al oírla empezar a hablar. En ese momento le sonreía abiertamente. Angela miraba a su novio con una disculpa en su rostro a lo que él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, haciéndole entender que él había aceptado su silencio.

—¿Dónde está y por qué lo quieren? —insistió Remus.

—…

—¿Qué harán para obtenerlo?

—…

—¿Ya lo tienen con ustedes?

—…

Justo en ese momento apareció una pluma de _Fawkes_ frente al líder de la O.D.F., que veía exasperado y angustiado a los chicos guardar silencio ante sus preguntas.

—Molly y Charlie, lleven a los chicos al despacho de Minerva. Luego vayan al refugio y apoyen a Bill y a Kingsley mientras vamos para allá. Los demás vamos al cuartel. Ha comenzado el ataque a Kent aunque parece ser pequeño y sólo con dementores. Fred y George, vayan a Sortilegios Weasley y esperen allí las noticias.

Todos se pusieron rápidamente de pie, incluyendo a los chicos que no pensaban desobedecer. No en ese momento. Pero todos notaron algo de lo que tendrían que hablar pronto.

Una hora después se reunía la O.D.F. con los tres ex mortífagos, quienes habían tenido que esperar a la llegada de Molly para poder comer algo cocido después de muchas horas de no probar alimento. Su huida había comenzado desde que se habían contactado con Angela. Los de la O.D.F. no lo sabían pero lo sospechaban.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba bastante recuperada, mirándolos a todos con desconfianza. Notó el parecido de la joven mujer de pelo rosado con su hermana Andrómeda.

Draco Malfoy aún tenía fiebre. Se sentía incómodo pues notaba que de los tres era al que mejor trataban.

Snape se había comenzado a recuperar de la maldición con que Bellatrix lo había alcanzado, pero aún estaba mal. Había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ponerse en pie. El mayor de los Weasley lo ayudó pero con gestos evidentes de desprecio.

Los habían llevado a los tres a la cocina, dándoles de comer algo de fruta y jugo de calabaza mientras llegaban los demás, hablándoles estrictamente lo necesario.

Era evidente que al que más desprecio y desconfianza tenían era a Snape. Después de haberlo considerado un miembro de su equipo lo tenían por traidor y asesino de su anterior líder, Albus Dumbledore.

Desde que Snape despertó en aquella cama extraña para él, después de entender dónde estaba y recordar cómo había llegado allí, había estado recapitulando en todo lo ocurrido desde que había contactado a… la chica. _"L__a hija de ella con ése_. _No entiendo cómo puede estar al tanto de algunas cosas que sólo Angelica podía saber. ¿Cómo si la gemela murió __aproximadamente un año después de aquél ataque?"._ Eso era lo que él deducía de lo que le había oído decir a la joven.

"Aquél ataque… Si Albus no me hubiese dado esas órdenes… Y ahora una vez más le he obedecido en contra de lo que quería hacer… por última vez. ¿Para qué?

En aquella oportunidad no logré averiguar quién era el traidor ni detener el ataque a las gemelas, como tampoco el de Voldemort a los Potter. Al igual que todos creí en la culpabilidad de Black después de lo ocurrido con ellos. Lo habría seguido creyendo de no resultarme inadmisible que Albus hubiese perdonado a quien había provocado la muerte de sus propias hijas. Sí. Angelica y Jennifer eran hijas de Albus.

Yo lo averigüé dos años después de haberme graduado. Sólo cuando ya trabajaba en el colegio y para él como espía me lo confirmó. Me explicó que les había cambiado el apellido para evitar que tuviesen problemas. Pero jamás me hablaste sobre la mamá de ellas, Albus, o a dónde iban durante las vacaciones de verano."

Jamás le preguntó nada sobre aquello al director. Se limitaba a escucharle y obedecerle, a pesar de lo ocurrido en aquél ataque por cumplir sus órdenes. _"Claro que inicialmente la culpa de ese ataque fue mía. Si no le hubiese dicho al que entonces era mi amo sobre aquella maldita profecía ellas no hubiesen estado en peligro."_

El Señor Oscuro había intentado unir a su grupo de seguidores a los magos más poderosos, lo cual incluía a los Potter y los Longbottom. Remus Lupin estaba descartado por ser un licántropo que no se comportaba como tal. Sirius Black había renegado de los principios que le habían inculcado en su familia. Esto hacía sospechar entre los mortífagos que uno de los dos era el espía en el grupo de Dumbledore y descartaba la unión del otro a su grupo. También de las gemelas White, ya que una seguiría a su pareja fiel a Dumbledore y la otra a su hermana.

Lord Voldemort había dicho a su círculo interno que los de ese grupo morirían, sobreviviendo sólo los que ya estaban unidos o se unirían pronto a él. Aunque la prioridad era eliminar a los "pequeños estorbos". _"Estoy seguro que intentó atraer a su grupo a los otros, aún en el momento en que fue por los niños. Pero seguramente al ver que los Potter no se le unirían los mató sin dudar. Sólo que lo ocurrido con el pequeño Potter le impidió ir tras los Longbottom._

_Era obvio para los del círculo interno de mortífagos que Voldemort iría tras Angelica y Jennifer para sacar de en medio a Black o a Lupin, al que no fuese el traidor. De esa forma separaría el grupo tan unido que formaban al alimentar la desconfianza, que ya había sembrado por medio de su vasallo, con el dolor por las muertes de ellas. Luego iría por ellos. Y el Señor Oscuro lo logró… al menos en parte. Porque a pesar de su propio dolor Black se sobrepuso e intentó averiguar el paradero de Pettigrew._

_No se lo reconoceré a nadie jamás, pero Sirius Black a pesar de ser tan impulsivo era mentalmente ágil. Voldemort había logrado que desconfiasen Lupin y Black mutuamente, a raíz del ataque en que habían "muerto" sus… parejas. ¡Como me cuesta admitirlo todavía! Pero Black aún así fue en busca de la rata la noche del ataque a los Potter. Pero llegó tarde, muy tarde._

_Lord Voldemort fue muy hábil. Inclusive entre los mortífagos se pensaba que el traidor a La Orden del Fénix era o Lupin o Black. Nadie pensó en el insignificante Pettigrew, porque nadie sabía que era esa sabandija quien se reunía a solas con el Señor Oscuro. Todos pensábamos que uno de los dos más cercanos a Dumbledore, los Longbottom y los Potter era el traidor. Una excelente arma del amo de la oscuridad… Pero la jugada fue maestra. Había usado al que todos creíamos más indefenso, al que todos esos idiotas Gryffindors protegían cuando los estaba apuñalando por la espalda: Peter Pettigrew._

_Si yo no hubiese obedecido ciegamente a Albus… En esta ocasión he mantenido con vida a Draco Malfoy, un joven que evidentemente jamás llegaría a mortífago pero… ¿Llegará a algo alguna vez en su vida? Es bueno en muchas áreas, especialmente en Pociones, pero no tiene claras sus convicciones. ¿Estará en lo cierto Albus? ¿El chico tomará el camino correcto si se le da la oportunidad? Es cierto que actuó presionado porque el Señor Oscuro lo tenía amenazado con matar a sus padres, también que no había matado a Albus, pero… ¿Qué hará el chico ahora? Ante todo es un Slytherin, se mueve sólo por su propia conveniencia._

_Narcissa ha hecho todo por protegerlo. Casi nunca ha participado en los ataques pero se comporta como una verdadera Black, no como Sirius Black. Ella se ha dejado llevar por la oscuridad. Nunca le ha infundido a su hijo buenos sentimientos._

_Lucius sólo le enseñó a su hijo a odiar y despreciar, como él mismo lo hacía. Si Voldemort lo sacó de Azkaban antes que reforzasen la seguridad fue porque Draco hasta cierto punto cumplió, permitiendo un ataque exitoso al colegio aunque luego no matase al director. Además el Señor Oscuro disfrutaba ver a Narcissa sufrir mientras su esposo torturaba a su propio hijo. A Lucius para mantenerse vivo y recuperar la confianza de su amo no le importó mucho cumplir con esas órdenes._

_Por eso lo dejó participar como mano derecha de Rodolphus en el ataque al tren, uno de los peores fracasos del Señor Oscuro. Lucius murió, al igual que Alecto y muchos otros mortífagos. Rodolphus está en el área para locos de Azkaban. Es el único prisionero vivo, posiblemente debido a su estado de locura. Los demás fallecieron, desgarrados por las bestias del bosque en que se produjo aquél ataque. De no ser porque Voldemort me había dejado al cuidado de la vida de Draco junto a Narcissa, para seguir disfrutando de sus castigos al volver de aquél ataque, yo también estaría muerto._

_Los gigantes ahora no apoyan al Señor Oscuro. Tampoco la mayoría de los licántropos. Pero ha contactado muchas otras criaturas. Está también esa piedra y el pergamino. De sólo recordar lo que nos ha dicho de su uso cuando la logre dominar se me eriza la piel._

_Lord Voldemort es un mago extraordinario, inteligente, sagaz y determinado. Ha sacado de su camino a Albus Dumbledore. ¿Podrá ser detenido? ¿Podrá alguien evitar que llegue a cumplir sus más oscuros deseos? Estoy casi seguro que la confianza de Albus en ese arrogante Harry Potter nos llevará a todos a la destrucción. ¿Qué puede hacer ese incompetente jovenzuelo contra el Señor Oscuro? Nada._

_Pero volviendo a mi problema actual… Recuerdo lo dicho por Tonks: 'Para ninguna de las dos es fácil después de lo que vimos hoy'. ¿A qué se refería la metamórfaga? Las dos… Aquella otra chica tiene que ser necesariamente hija de Jennifer con Lupin. Y por lo que me ha dicho su mamá ha muerto también._

_¿Quiénes son esos magos que tanto intrigan y preocupan a Lord Voldemort? ¿Por qué la hija de Lupin llamó a uno de ellos tío? Se parecen mucho a… Pero no puede ser… Aquellos que vi en esa oportunidad con Angelica y Jennifer tendrían que ser mayores que yo, aproximadamente de la edad de Minerva McGonagall. Los que estaban aquí anoche se veían jóvenes. ¿Hermanos de ellos? Pero… ¿Exactamente iguales? Algo se me escapa pero… ¿Qué?_

_Por último está esa chica. No sólo me ha logrado engañar, sino que me ha dicho claramente que no permitirá que otros me maten. También que ella lo hará si quiere. Si no hubiese visto su expresión de rabia y desprecio rozando peligrosamente el odio, cuando aún estaba con el aspecto de Angelica, no la habría creído capaz._

_Está además el que nos haya borrado la marca tenebrosa. Jamás hubiese creído que aquello era posible. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Es evidente que la chica estaba mal de sus pulmones y que aquello la agravó. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? La escuché decir que Albus lo habría querido, pero también la vi dudar frente a mí. Es evidente que sabe o sospecha de mi participación en el ataque a su mamá. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué?"_

Tras su máscara de impasibilidad aquél hombre estaba confundido y atormentado. Sabía que en cuanto llegasen los otros empezarían a interrogarlos. "_¿Qué decirles? ¿La verdad? ¿Me creerán?"_

Narcissa era un mar de sentimientos mezclados. _"Mi propia hermana ha intentado matarnos a mi hijo y a mí bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, sin importarle mis súplicas para que nos perdonase la vida y nos permitiese poner a salvo a Draco. Después Severus me ha traído con mi hijo aquí, prometiéndome protección al igual que… ¿Jennifer? No, ella está muerta, es evidente que con quien hablé tiene que ser aquella extraña chica._

_Me había prometido que nadie nos matará cuando nos reunimos para coordinar el rescate de mi hijo. Me lo dijo una vez más al llegar a esta casa, reafirmándolo cuando nos quitó las varitas pero haciendo la aclaratoria que ella si lo haría si llegaba a decidirlo. Y después de lo que la he visto hacer sé que podría hacerlo, pero… Ella no está ahora aquí. ¿Lo harán los otros? ¿He escapado realmente con mi hijo de la muerte?_

_Aquella mujer joven que he visto, tan parecida a mi otra hermana… Tiene que ser mi sobrina, la joven que se ha hecho auror. Me ha mirado de una forma extraña cuando llegamos aquí. Seguro sabe del parentesco… ¿Qué pasará con mi hijo y conmigo ahora? ¿Nos ayudará? No lo creo, no después que he despreciado a mi hermana Andrómeda por haberse casado con ese muggle. Es increíble que siendo una sangre sucia tenga esa fuerza mágica que refleja"_.

Los pensamientos de Draco se acercaban bastante a los de las dos personas que lo habían mantenido con vida hasta ahora: Su madre y… ¿Su protector? Aún le costaba aceptar que Severus Snape había hecho un pacto inquebrantable con su mamá, a pesar de ser ella quien se lo contase. Aquél hombre había llegado a extremos para salvarle la vida, mientras su propio padre se había dedicado a torturarle desde que lo liberó el Señor Oscuro de Azkaban.

Tampoco había podido sacar de su mente la forma en que lo había mirado Harry apenas se vieron. Era evidente que eso tenía que estar relacionado con que los demás lo tratasen diferente. _"¿Por qué? ¿Saben acaso lo ocurrido en la Torre de Astronomía? ¿Cómo? Allí estuve solo con el profesor Dumbledore hasta que llegaron los mortífagos a quienes les di entrada al colegio. Pero… ¿Potter habrá estado allí? Recuerdo que nos empezó a perseguir apenas bajar de la Torre. ¿De dónde salió?_

_Las miradas que Potter nos dirigió al profesor Snape y a mí desde que nos vimos en las puertas de esta casa… ¿Qué sabe ése?... Por otra parte, con el profesor Dumbledore muerto y yo huyendo luego con los mortífagos ¿Quién me creería que yo no lo maté? Por el trato que me han estado dando desde la noche anterior parece que este grupo de "sangre sucias" y "traidores a la sangre" me llegarían a creer. ¿Eso me servirá de algo? ¿Por qué nos han salvado? La chica habló de una promesa al director, pero eso no explica el trato distinto que me dan. Tampoco la forma en que me miraron el "cara rajada", la "sangre sucia" y los "comadrejas". ¿Qué saben ellos? Peor aún, ¿qué futuro me espera ahora?"_

El estar tan tenso, muy débil y aún con fiebre, le estaba generando adicionalmente un terrible dolor de cabeza. El color terroso que tenía en su rostro había sustituido desde semanas atrás el pálido bien cuidado que había ostentado en el colegio. A esto se sumaban las profundas y moradas ojeras, dándole un aspecto de muerto viviente.

Eowyn los examinó después que comieron bajo la atenta vigilancia de los demás miembros de la O.D.F., cambiando los vendajes y aplicándoles los hechizos y pociones adecuados a sus heridas. Mientras le hacía una revisión profunda a Narcissa Malfoy la acompañaron Arwen, Nymph y Molly. Con los otros estuvieron presentes Faramir, Aragorn, Remus, Arthur y Kingsley. Luego les entregó las pociones que debían tomar.

Debido al mal estado del más joven lo llevaron de nuevo a la habitación para que descansase. Ante la negativa del chico a tomar la poción para dormir y permanecer alejado de su mamá, preocupado como estaba por ella, Faramir lo durmió con un hechizo por petición de su esposa mientras ella lo retenía en cama con sus manos sobre su pecho. Si el rubio seguía sin descansar y tenso no se recuperaría. Era mejor esperar a que estuviese restablecido para interrogarlo.

Llevaron a Narcissa y a Severus a habitaciones separadas para interrogarlos. Del interrogatorio a Narcissa Malfoy se encargarían Nymph, Eowyn, Charlie y Faramir. En el de Severus estarían presentes Minerva (que viajó allí después de enviar a los chicos a sus Salas Comunes dejando a cargo del colegio al subdirector Flitwick), Arwen, Remus, Arthur y Aragorn. Molly se llevó a Bill y a Kingsley a descansar en La Madriguera, a pesar de sus protestas. Los dos querían estar presentes en los interrogatorios.

En la primera habitación se respiraba un evidente ambiente de hostilidad. Las preguntas fueron llevadas por Nymph, siendo apoyada eventualmente por los otros tres. La metamórfaga era buena para los interrogatorios debido a su entrenamiento como auror.

Narcissa nunca había formado parte del círculo más interno de Voldemort. Había sido sólo "la esposa" de uno de sus más crueles mortífagos. Ella había terminado odiando a Lucius por haber atacado tan brutalmente a su propio hijo durante los castigos, por miedo al Señor Oscuro.

Aunque ella también le temía por su único hijo, Draco, se había decidido a pedirle ayuda a Severus obligándolo con aquél pacto a protegerlo. Y ahora se había atrevido a huir. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro no perdonaba la traición, que los buscaría hasta asesinarlos. Pero el que no hubiese podido entrar a matarles la noche anterior le hacía sentir un mínimo margen de seguridad en ese aspecto.

Por un momento, al iniciar el interrogatorio, dudó sobre hablar o callar. Pero al ver aquella mancha en su brazo, donde había estado hasta hace poco la marca tenebrosa, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El comportamiento de los que les habían rescatado… A pesar de desconfiar de ellos, de despreciarlos por asesinos, los habían protegido y curado. Además aquella chica… A pesar de ser evidente que ella sabía las consecuencias antes de hacerlo había arriesgado su salud por quitarles aquella marca.

Tomó aire y empezó a responder a todas las preguntas que le hicieron, con la mayor sinceridad posible en tanto ella supiese las respuestas, diciéndoles cuando no las conocía. Les explicó con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido el día que hizo con Severus Snape el Pacto Inquebrantable, con todo lo que le había hecho prometer, siendo la testigo que había sellado aquél pacto su hermana Bellatrix. Eowyn verificaba sus respuestas con su don para Percibir e Influir en los Pensamientos parada tras ella para que no lo notase, sin decir nada, haciendo leves gestos a Nymph, Charlie y Faramir.

Narcissa se sentía especialmente incómoda con… su sobrina. Aún le costaba aceptar que lo era. La tenía muy impresionada la joven aunque intentaba que no se le notase. Sin embargo, el que fuese ella quien dirigía el interrogatorio influía en la sinceridad con la que estaba respondiendo, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo. La sangre la llamaba a acercarse a aquella joven aunque le costase admitirlo.

* * *

Severus Snape se encontraba ahora sentado frente a Remus, que tenía a sus lados a Minerva y a Arthur. Con su tez cetrina y sus ojos negros mirándolos fijamente. De pie tras los que habían sido sus compañeros en La Orden del Fénix estaba aquél mago, mientras tras él estaba seguro que estaría la bruja. La mirada de desconfianza con que siempre le habían mirado Minerva, Arthur y Remus había sido sustituida por una de rabia y desprecio, lo cual era lógico después que él hubiese asesinado al director del colegio y líder de la O.D.F.

—¿Por qué mataste a Albus? —comenzó Remus con voz áspera, cargada de rencor y desprecio por aquél ser que indirectamente le arrebató la vida de Jennifer, la primera mujer que amó y le correspondió; a sus amigos, que le quisieron y apoyaron con sinceridad; y directamente a la única persona que confió en él sabiendo que era licántropo y le dio la oportunidad de ser un hombre de bien.

—Porque él me pidió que lo hiciese.

Había decidido responderles a todo con la verdad, aunque no le creyesen. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Estaba débil por la herida, enfermo y cansado de la situación que había sostenido por años en las dos guerras.

—¿Por qué no buscaste otra salida a la situación? —preguntó Arthur.

—Porque no la había. Albus me había exigido que… en un caso extremo, si él me lo pedía, yo debería matarlo.

—¿Es cierto que hiciste un Pacto Inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy?

Severus abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos mirando a quienes tenía frente a él. No se esperaba que supiesen eso. En seguida frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. _"La chica… Se lo dije creyendo que era Angelica"_. Abrió de nuevo sus negros ojos dispuesto a enfrentar aquella situación.

—Sí, lo es.

—Entonces lo mataste por cumplir con tu voto. Porque en caso contrario morirías tú. —aseveró Minerva furiosa.

—Hubiese preferido morir que hacerlo. Pero Albus me había ordenado que hiciese lo necesario para que Draco saliese con vida de esa situación en que lo puso Voldemort, al amenazarlo con matar a sus padres.

—¿En qué consistía el pacto, Snape? —preguntó Arthur.

—Según el pacto yo debía vigilar al joven Malfoy mientras realizaba la tarea que le hubiesen encomendado, protegerlo del dolor con mi mejor destreza y, si Draco fallase, realizar su tarea.

—¿Por qué hiciste ese pacto? —preguntó Minerva.

—Acepté hacer el pacto inquebrantable porque me lo pidió una madre desesperada por salvar a su único hijo. Albus siempre me insistió en que era importante ayudar a quien pidiese algo a favor de otro. Además que tenía que seguir jugando mi papel de espía y Bellatrix Lestrange estaba presente. Ella jamás ha confiado en mí desde que salió de Azkaban. Si no hacía lo que me pedía Narcissa me delataba automáticamente.

—¿Sabías cuando lo hiciste cuál era la tarea de Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Remus.

—No.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Arwen había ratificado mediante gestos sus palabras. Snape se esforzaba por mantenerse sereno, al igual que todos los que estaban allí en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no ayudaste a las gemelas durante el ataque en que las hirieron de gravedad? Se suponía que en ese momento ya trabajabas para Albus.

Severus por segunda vez durante el interrogatorio miró a Remus totalmente asombrado y desconcertado.

—¿Cómo saben ustedes de eso? —se atrevió a preguntar. Estaba seguro que Albus no había hablado jamás de aquello con nadie.

—No eres tú quien hace las preguntas. Limítate a responder.

—Porque no pude hacer nada para ayudarlas.

—Eso es mentira. —le gritó furioso Remus poniéndose en pie, con sus ojos dorados brillando con fiereza.

Arwen inmediatamente se dejo fluir para calmarlo, mientras Aragorn le transmitía energía con sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros sentándolo de nuevo con suavidad. El Dunedain, conteniendo su propia rabia contra aquél hombre al que interrogaban, decidió continuar él con las preguntas mientras el líder de la O.D.F. recuperaba su autocontrol, el que él lograba mantener sólo por su entrenamiento.

—Nosotros vimos ayer lo ocurrido en ese ataque de un recuerdo que Angelica White dejó en un pensadero —No metería a su sobrina en aquello. Tampoco revelaría su condición de Dunedain. Sabía que aquél hombre no estaba al tanto de aquello—. No puede engañarnos sobre lo ocurrido. Responda lo que se le preguntó.

Snape palideció al escuchar aquello, mirándolos con los ojos desorbitados. Cerró sus ojos e intentó regularizar su pulso que se había alterado. El día antes había recibido tres cruciatus de Bellatrix durante la huida, después de haber sido herido por ella protegiendo a Draco de su tía. Aquello le había generado una severa enfermedad en su corazón debido a su mala condición por la maldición con la que lo había alcanzado la mortífaga, que lo hubiese matado lenta e inevitablemente de no ser por la correcta atención con medimagia de la hija de Lupin.

Recordó las palabras de la metamórfaga una vez más: _"Para ninguna de las dos es fácil después de lo que vimos hoy"_. Sintió un nudo en su garganta. Él recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido aquél maldito día. Lo había revivido en su mente mil veces en sus pesadillas, ahogándose de dolor y rabia.

Después de tantos años de saberlas muertas le extrañaron las noticias sobre la aparición de Angelica cerca de Harry Potter. Albus le había dicho que estaban muertas.

Por su comportamiento durante aquél ataque dedujo que Angelica había estado al tanto de su papel en la primera guerra. Por eso se atrevió a contactarla. Sabía que le interesaría la información sobre el acercamiento de Voldemort al escondite de verano de Potter pues era su madrina. Suponía que por eso estaba al lado del chico, protegiéndolo después de muerto su padre. Aunque le intrigaba que no apareciese antes.

En sus comunicaciones ella le ofreció ayuda para sacar a Draco de las garras de Voldemort, después que él le respondiese a sus preguntas sobre el estado del joven Malfoy. Después de las torturas, a pesar que Narcissa lo había sustituido en algunas, era casi imposible mantenerlo con vida a pesar de sus cuidados. No cuando el chico se negaba a obedecer al Señor Oscuro.

Ella le había respondido. No confiaba en él, lo sabía el asesino de… su abuelo… pero lo ayudaría por una promesa que le había hecho antes que el anciano muriese. Él empezó a pasarle información a La Orden del Fénix, mientras buscaban una forma segura de sacar al joven Malfoy, a través de ella. Cumplió con su papel de espía una vez más, sólo que en esta ocasión nadie confiaba en él y no podía reprochárselos.

"_Pero… La mirada de… esa chica cuando nos encontramos… Creyendo que era Angelica comprendí sus miradas y gestos pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sabe esa chica? ¿Desde cuándo?"._ No pudo evitar que las imágenes de aquél ataque lo asaltasen y tuvo que llevarse la mano al corazón, que le dolía tanto físicamente como…

—Tómese esto.

Abrió los ojos para ver extrañado como la bruja que antes estaba tras él estaba ahora a su lado, dándole una poción. Al ver de qué poción se trataba la miró interrogante. _"¿Cómo lo sabe?"_

—¡Tómesela! Ha puesto usted ya toda su fuerza de voluntad para dominar su situación y no lo ha conseguido. Como le dijo ayer Angela, ninguno de nosotros lo matará ni con hechizos ni negándole lo que necesita por su salud.

Severus intentó tomar el vaso pero su pulso era bastante irregular. Arwen al notarlo se mordió los labios. Decidida se acercó a él y se la dio a tomar. Luego se alejó de él con el vaso vacío en sus manos. Todos esperaron en silencio, observándolo detenidamente hasta que le vieron perder la apariencia cadavérica que había tenido minutos antes.

—¿Qué ocurrió ayer durante la huida que lo tiene en esa situación? —le preguntó Arwen. Ella lo sabía por sus dones pero quería que él lo dijese.

"_También he creído percibir… ¿Será eso cierto? ¿Por eso Angela se comporta con él así? ¿Lo habrá percibido ella con sus dones? ¿Ha sido eso lo que Angelica hizo que surgiese de las profundidades de este hombre con su don? Si eso es así entonces Angela lo ha sabido siempre. Eso explicaría la tormenta de sentimientos en mi sobrina cada vez que el nombre o la presencia de este hombre se ha cruzado ante ella. Jessica me contó hace tres años que el resentimiento de Angela con el profesor de Pociones superaba incluso el de Harry"_.

—Bellatrix me alcanzó con tres Maldiciones Cruciatus después de alcanzarme con la maldición Focus Progresis (NdA: Quemaduras Progresivas). —le respondió Snape con la mayor serenidad posible, habiéndose restablecido un poco con aquella poción.

—Es evidente que no está en condiciones de continuar. —indicó Arwen mirando a los otros.

Sabía que ninguno de ellos se detendría por la salud de aquél hombre, lo detestaban. Pero también había visto a su sobrina ayudarlo el día anterior al borrarle la marca tenebrosa, aún a costa de su salud. Si aquello que ella había empezado a sospechar era cierto… Si Angela a pesar de saber aquello lo ayudó, ella también lo haría.

—No se preocupe, con la poción que me ha dado lograré resistir un tiempo más esto.

—Eso no es cierto, no en la situación de tensión de un interrogatorio. Vamos a continuar después, Remus. Por favor, por Angela.

—¿Por qué no ayudó a las gemelas durante el ataque en que las hirieron de gravedad? —preguntó ahora Aragorn sin hacer caso de las negativas de su esposa a que continuasen.

—Porque Albus me había ordenado que en ningún caso debía yo permitir que se descubriese mi traición al Señor Oscuro. No hasta que descubriese quién era el espía o a quién creía Voldemort que se refería la profecía. Debía avisarle si se trataba de los Potter o los Longbottom. Pero mis compañeros durante el ataque a las gemelas le contaron de mi "ineficacia". Fui severamente castigado por ello. Por eso no pude avisarle a Albus que iría primero por el niño de los Potter y luego por el de los Longbottom, sin dejar margen a que ninguno de los dos sobreviviese al existir la duda sobre cuál de los dos era de quien hablaba la profecía.

—Pero eran las hijas de Albus las que estaban masacrando con maldiciones. —le espetó Minerva con rabia mal contenida.

—Ni siquiera por ellas debía delatarme. Esas fueron las órdenes de Albus cuando le dije que ellas serían seguramente uno de los blancos. Ya había participado en un ataque a Angelica en el cual… Antes de empezar a jugar mi papel de espía para Albus.

—¿Por qué Albus te daría esa orden? —siguió Remus, haciendo caso omiso de las negativas de Arwen al igual que antes había hecho Aragorn.

—Porque yo le había dicho a Albus lo que le había contado a Voldemort de la profecía que le dijo Trelawney en el Cabeza de Puerco. Por eso él me dio esas órdenes. Quería averiguar lo necesario para salvar la vida de los niños.

—Pero Angelica y Jennifer estaban embarazadas. Eso ponía en riesgo a otras dos criaturas que ni siquiera habían nacido.

—Ni él ni yo sabíamos que sus hijas estaban embarazadas —respondió con un nudo en la garganta, empezando a resentirse de nuevo su corazón por una arritmia cardíaca. Apenas lograba mantener su apariencia serena—. Los dos creíamos que se sabrían defender en el caso de una batalla. Del ataque a ellas le avisé yo a Albus apenas me enteré, justo antes de salir hacia aquél lugar donde les había tendido la trampa el espía.

—No fuiste muy efectivo en tu misión entonces. A menos que en realidad no quisieses serlo y simplemente… —Remus se detuvo al ver al hombre frente a él llevarse de nuevo la mano al corazón y el brillo azul oscuro que por segunda vez llenó la habitación.

Severus no lo había visto la oportunidad anterior por tener los ojos cerrados, pero en esta ocasión si lo vio y se extrañó. Si no se sintiese tan mal del corazón en ese momento hubiese sacado fuerzas para preguntarles, pero no fue necesario.

Ante todos apareció Angela mirándolos muy seria. Al detener su mirada en Snape habló:

—No pueden seguir, deben detenerse. La promesa que hice se cumplirá. Ninguno de ustedes matará a Draco Malfoy o a Severus Snape ni con hechizos, ni con pociones, ni negándoles lo que su salud requiere. Quien lo intenté saldrá de esta casa y no podrá volver a ella, así como ellos tres no podrán atacar a nadie o salir de aquí. Ahora Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape están bajo mi protección. Si alguno de ellos tres intenta agredirles yo me enteraré y actuaré en consecuencia. Pero no puedo permitir que ustedes les hagan daño a ellos.

—Angela. —murmuró Aragorn preocupado, mirándola muy serio. Ahora comprendía lo que significaba el brillo azul que habían visto antes.

Severus estaba muy impresionado y asustado. _"¿De qué es capaz esta chica?"_

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el colegio. —la reprendió Remus.

—He venido para evitar que le ocasionen un daño irreparable a su salud. Ya les he dicho que cumpliré mi promesa. Para todos es evidente que él no está en condiciones en este momento de responder a sus preguntas.

—Angela, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Snape. Sal ahora mismo de esta habitación y espéranos en la sala. Tenemos que hablar. —le ordenó muy serio Aragorn.

La chica no le respondió. Se acercó a Severus, se sentó en una silla cerca de él mirándolo directamente a los ojos, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Luego hizo aparecer con su varita un vaso de la poción que su tía le había dado ya a aquél hombre y otro vaso.

Severus al mirarse en sus ojos no había podido evitar el pensar y sentir preocupación por la pálida chica que tenía frente a él.

"_¿Habrá heredado de Angelica aquella extraña capacidad para hacer aflorar lo más profundo de mis pensamientos y sentimientos? Lo que vi en los ojos de Angelica cuando la tenía acorralada en el primer ataque me hizo comprender que ella generó aquello, que surgiese lo que había logrado enterrar tan dentro de mí que ni siquiera los dos más consumados Legilimens, Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort, lograron averiguar. También que sabía de alguna manera lo que con tanto esfuerzo había ocultado. Justo ahora acaba de ocurrir algo similar"_.

—Tómese eso despacio. Después de una primera toma no se debe abusar y usted lo ha hecho. Tome también esta agua fría con un poco de poción tranquilizante, lo ayudará.

—Angela. —insistió Aragorn con molestia en la voz.

—Perdóname tío, pero él está bastante mal y no puedo permitir que lo lleven a un paro cardíaco.

—Jovencita, está usted incumpliendo con las normas del colegio al venir aquí por lo cual esté usted segura que será castigada —intervino Minerva—. Ahora obedezca a su tío y espérenos abajo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, sin moverse. Angela vio que Severus intentaba tomar el vaso pero no lo lograba al ser su pulso de nuevo muy irregular. Al igual que su tía antes procedió a darle de beber la poción con sus propias manos, sólo que controló que la tomase despacio, alternándola en dos ocasiones con el agua con tranquilizante.

El hombre inicialmente se tensó e intentó impedirlo. No quería meterla en más problemas. Pero la persistencia de la chica con sus gestos y su propio malestar le hizo ceder. Al terminar de tomar las pociones se sintió un poco mejor.

—Ya lo has atendido y está mejor. Ahora obedécenos y espéranos abajo. —le ordenó muy firme Aragorn.

Angela miró de nuevo a Severus, concentrada, evaluándolo. No, aún no estaba bien. No soportaría que continuasen el interrogatorio y los que estaban allí no pensaban detenerlo. Sólo su tía parecía comprender su situación y… Sí, ahora ella también había percibido aquello, sólo que no estaba segura de su percepción al estar aquello tan oculto en él. Miró a Arwen, le transmitió mentalmente lo que ella sabía confirmándole sus sospechas y regresó su mirada sobre aquél hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—No me iré hasta tanto ustedes comprendan que él no puede seguir bajo interrogatorio o él se reponga lo suficiente para soportarlo.

—Angela, ¡ya basta! —le respondió Aragorn con sus ojos centelleando fuego azul—. Te he dicho que salgas y nos esperes abajo.

La chica se giró, lo miró con sus ojos grises brillando y denegó.

—Por lo que veo es usted tan dada a incumplir las normas e irrespetar a sus mayores como lo era Black. —intervino Severus, pronunciando el apellido con el habitual desprecio para hacer molestar a la chica con él y que obedeciese a los otros.

Angela al oír aquello se giró con brusquedad a mirarlo. Formó rápidamente un escudo alrededor de los dos y empuñó su varita, furiosa.

—¡Angela, no! —la increpó Arwen—. Por favor mi niña, no lo hagas.

—Angela, cálmate —le pidió muy asustado Arthur—. Piensa en George. No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás. Quita el escudo y deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de él.

La chica ya no los escuchó más. Se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre que la miraba pálido y tenso, con su Occlumancia arriba e intentando mantenerse sereno. Entrecerró los ojos, lo miró fijamente y a su propia tormenta de emociones se sumó la de aquél hombre.

Estaba notoriamente agitada. Recordó entonces lo ocurrido en la Torre de Astronomía. La expresión de su abuelo, sus palabras. A eso le siguió el rostro de su mamá hablándole dulcemente cuando ella sólo era una bebe. Recordó su carta y se esforzó en controlarse.

Al lograrlo evaluó de nuevo a Snape. Percibió la raíz de su comentario, soltó la tensión y sonriendo quitó el escudo. Todos se asombraron excepto Arwen, que había percibido también la preocupación en el hombre por la chica y la tormenta interior en cada uno de ellos. La que no se había calmado en ninguno de los dos.

—Es usted un excelente actor, Snape, no sólo muy buen Occlumens. También sabe manejar muy bien sus palabras y expresiones —lo felicitó Angela—. Sólo que, al igual que a mamá, a mí tampoco me puede engañar con facilidad.

El ex profesor de Pociones palideció aún más mirando a la chica, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que sus palabras le habían producido.

—Además tiene razón en algo, soy tan rebelde como lo eran Angelica White y Sirius Black, especialmente cuando he decidido cumplir una promesa. Mmm, ya casi es la hora del almuerzo. ¿Le gustaría probar un guisado de carne blanca y papas? Estoy segura que eso le sentará bien para ayudarlo a reponerse.

Casi todos los presentes se quedaron mirándola atónitos. No podían entender aquél cambio en la chica.

Arwen se le acercó sonriente, le acarició con suavidad la cabeza y se decidió a apoyarla en su enfrentamiento con los otros.

—Creo que podremos completarlo con un poco de mi pastel de espinacas.

—Pero sólo para él, tía. —le pidió la chica con tono mimoso.

—No. Tú también comerás. Les hará bien a los dos. —le respondió ella con una suave sonrisa maternal.

—Que remedio —le respondió como una niña pequeña resignada a comer lo que menos le gusta—. Vamos, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—No es necesario, Angela. Yo lo haré.

—Entonces será entre las dos, tía. —dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. A lo cual la mujer sonrió y asintió.

—¿Te has vuelto loca, Arwen? —le preguntó Remus sin poder contenerse.

—Yo sé lo que hago. Vamos.

Cuando salieron de la habitación estaba saliendo de la que estaba al lado el otro grupo. Éstos vieron extrañados como Severus salía apoyado entre Angela y Arwen, seguidos de los demás que las miraban con evidentes muestras de enfado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Eowyn molesta al ver aquello.

—Vamos a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. —le respondió su cuñada con tono tranquilo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí, Angela? ¿Por qué están ayudando a ése?

—Si no te importa, tía, lo hablamos mientras cocinamos o tal vez más tarde. Vamos tía Arwen, éste no es ninguna pluma.

—Yo puedo ir solo, joven. —protestó con molestia Severus intentando zafarse de sus manos una vez más.

—Hay que ver que es necio. Muy bien, será de la otra manera entonces. Lo petrifico y lo llevo flotando.

—No, Angela. Si lo petrificas le puede hacer daño. ¿No es eso lo que quieres evitar?

—Sí, pero es él quien no colabora.

Severus miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica y la mujer, denegó y se dejó llevar.

Faramir, comprendiendo que nada haría cambiar de parecer a Arwen y a Angela, viendo además el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo y la furia en los ojos de Aragorn, se decidió a ayudarlas rápidamente.

—Yo lo llevo.

Angela le cedió su puesto y luego Arwen lo soltó, llevándolo Faramir hasta la cocina con Angela delante de ellos y Arwen detrás seguidos por los demás.

Narcissa había visto todo aquello intrigada, sin entender nada. Pero permaneció en absoluto silencio, moviéndose lentamente hacia donde le indicasen, cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Para ella era evidente la fuerte molestia de los otros por aquello que estaba ocurriendo y no quiso darles pie a desquitarse con ella o, peor aún, con su hijo.

Al llegar a la cocina Faramir sentó a Severus en una silla y se interpuso rápidamente entre su esposa y su sobrina, para evitar que Eowyn sujetase a Angela por un brazo. Arwen sacó del brazo a su esposo y al líder de la O.D.F. hacia la sala, haciéndole señas a Faramir que la siguiese con Eowyn.

La chica empezó a moverse con agilidad por la cocina, encendiendo la estufa con su varita, sacando de la nevera y los gabinetes allí lo que ella y su tía necesitaban, tarareando una melodía. Los que se habían quedado en la cocina con ellos la miraban en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.

La Dunedain hizo un hechizo para sellar la sala e insonorizarla.

—Arwen, ¿me puedes explicar qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó molesto y preocupado Remus. Percibía muy extraña a la chica.

—Por favor, tienen que tranquilizarse. Esa calma que ven ahora en Angela es sólo aparente. Ahora no quiero dejarla sola, no con la batalla de emociones que está ardiendo en su interior.

—¿De qué hablas, Arwen? —le preguntó Aragorn con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez en muchos años que no comprendía lo que su esposa pensaba.

—Se los explicaré después con más calma. Sólo les diré por ahora que si ustedes odian a Snape sus razones para hacerlo son mayores. Él mató a su abuelo y estaba entre los mortífagos en el ataque por el que murió su mamá, ella recuerda claramente las dos situaciones.

—Eso lo sabemos, por eso no entendemos lo que está ocurriendo. —le replicó aún molesta Eowyn. No podía olvidar lo que había visto el día anterior, el ataque a sus dos hermanas menores.

—Pero Angela además ha cargado durante toda su vida con una percepción de Angelica sobre él. Lo que hizo surgir con su don en el primer ataque.

—¿De qué se trata, Arwen? —preguntó Aragorn preocupado por la expresión en el rostro de su esposa, con rabia, dolor y confusión mezclados.

—Por favor, ella está mal sin embargo se está controlando. Por favor, por Angela, manténganse serenos mientras podemos hablar con ella.

Los cuatro la miraron extrañados y asintieron. Al regresar a la cocina se consiguieron a todos los de la O.D.F. de pie, mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mientras ella se movía incesantemente tarareando la melodía que le habían oído en Grimmauld.

—Tía Arwen, ¿puedes vigilar esto un momento? Tengo que buscar algunas cosas en la despensa que nos harán falta.

—Claro, pero… Eowyn podría cuidar esto y yo ayudarte. —le respondió la Dunedain al percibir como el debate en su sobrina estaba a punto de ganarle.

—No hace falta, tía. Son sólo pocas cosas. —le agradeció la chica con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la despensa rápidamente.

Al entrar allí selló la puerta y empezó a temblar mientras se esforzaba en lograr controlarse nuevamente. Cerró los ojos intentando contener inútilmente las lágrimas que ya bajaban por sus mejillas. Sintió de nuevo el calor de la esclava en su brazo, inspiró profundamente, se secó con sus manos el rostro y se concentró en la nueva barrera, la que ni siquiera Mithrandir conocía, aquella similar a la emotiva que había descubierto en sus recuerdos unos momentos antes.

Angelica le había transmitido cómo hacerla siendo ella todavía bebé. Ahora su don para manejar la energía estaba libre y la ayudaba a diferencia de lo ocurrido con los otros Dunedains que lo habían tenido y su mamá, según lo que le había explicado Mithrandir.

Una vez que la consiguió hizo aparecer su esclava por su deseo y sonrió al leer el mensaje. Le respondió a la menuda pelirroja. Unos segundos después denegó sonriente por la insistencia de su amiga y siguió respondiendo cada una de sus preguntas hasta que cesaron los mensajes.

Con suavidad acarició el camafeo de su mamá, agradeciéndole el haberle enseñado como bloquear los lazos sin necesidad de la barrera emotiva. Desapareció de nuevo la esclava, encendió las velas del lugar y puso en una cesta que estaba allí lo que había ido a buscar mientras recuperaba su autocontrol.

Quitó el sello a la puerta y al intentar salir, con la velocidad que llevaba para evitar sospechas por su demora, tropezó con Aragorn que obviamente había estado intentando abrir la puerta, preocupado.

—¡Ay!, ¡tío! —se le escapó de los labios al caer.

—Perdona Angela. Estaba preocupado por tu demora e iba a buscarte. —le respondió con voz suave mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Lo siento, no estaba segura de las indicaciones de tía Arwen el otro día sobre las espinacas. Además no puedo evitar el que no me gusten. —respondió con un mohín de disgusto mientras las levantaba del piso, con ayuda de su tío.

—Pues aún así comerás el pastel que voy a preparar. —le dijo la aludida con voz firme pero sonriendo.

—Sí. Ya lo sé —le respondió con resignación la chica, sonriéndole agradecida—. Toma, aquí está esto. Yo voy a continuar con mi guisado.

Todos notaron los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos de la chica. Remus había llevado hacia la sala a Nymph, Minerva y Charlie para transmitirles las palabras de Arwen mientras ella estaba en la despensa. Al volver a la cocina todos la miraban intrigados pero depusieron su actitud de molestia, ayudando a las dos que cocinaban a servir la mesa.

Mientras tanto la metamórfaga salió de nuevo con Eowyn y Faramir para ir a examinar al joven Malfoy a la habitación donde lo habían dejado descansando. Al despertarlo la Dunedain lo obligó a punta de varita a tomar unas pociones antes de dejarlo bajar de la cama.

Snape, que había estado atento a todo, entendió que el cambio en todos era debido a algo que les había dicho la bruja. _"¿Arwen?… Ese nombre… y el del mago… Pero no, no puede ser… Cuando la chica se encerró conmigo en el escudo estuve seguro, al igual que mis interrogadores, que tenía intenciones de matarme. Pero se contuvo y luego… aquél cambio brusco… tan parecido a uno que vi en una ocasión en Angelica"_.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos en silencio, observando a la chica cocinar mientras tarareaba de nuevo aquella melodía. Era evidente para los que se le acercaban que estaba abstraída, casi ausente, cantando como un recurso para aislarse.

Aragorn la miraba preocupado, pensativo. Ahora que él estaba sereno analizaba las reacciones que había tenido su sobrina frente a Snape, sintiéndose desconcertado y angustiado. _"¿Qué descubrió Angelica en ese hombre? ¿Qué más lleva sobre sus hombros mi sobrina? ¿Por qué Arwen se ve tan preocupada?"_

Remus recordaba muy bien las palabras de Lily: _"Cuando Angelica se ponga a cantar canciones alegres con una expresión triste, molesta o abstraída, o le dicen puras cosas bonitas y dulces o mejor no se le acerquen a menos que quieran enfrentarse a algo peor que El Sauce Boxeador"_. Ahora estaba viendo a la hija exactamente como había visto dos veces a la madre y decidió seguir el consejo de su fallecida amiga.

—Jessica tiene razón, ese guiso tiene buen aspecto. —le dijo sonriente, parado tras ella fingiendo evaluar y aprobar lo que cocinaba.

—Sí, pero también tiene razón en que es una de las pocas cosas que me salen bien en la cocina. Ella es mejor en esto. —le respondió Angela sonriente, agradeciéndole su cambio de actitud. Para ella era obvio que Arwen se los había llevado a la sala para hablar con ellos.

—Eso es cierto. —comentó Arwen mirando fijamente la cara pálida de la chica. Ella pudo percibir la extraña barrera en la chica y se preocupó. Sólo había percibido algo similar una vez en su vida… en Angelica.

Al llegar Draco a la cocina se acercó rápidamente a su mamá, preocupado, sin importarle quienes estaban alrededor.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?, ¿te han hecho algo?

—Yo estoy bien, Draco. Por mí no te preocupes —le respondió nerviosa, tocándole con suavidad la frente, cerca de la herida que su hijo tenía allí—. Tú aún tienes fiebre. No deberías estar aquí. —Un segundo después de decirlo se arrepintió, pues casi todos los miraban con molestia menos la chica de pelo negro que no los miraba.

—Quisimos que se quedara en el cuarto y subirle la comida pero él no aceptó. —le respondió Eowyn con voz áspera.

—No te dejaré sola.

—Draco, debes obedecerles. No…

—Ya sé que somos prisioneros, pero prefiero que me maten a tu lado y no que me hagan a un lado para matarte. —protestó el rubio mirando desafiante a quienes los rodeaban.

—Como eso no va a ocurrir será mejor que te sientes y te calmes —le indicó con tono indiferente Angela mientras movía con su varita el guisado hacia la mesa—. Tu mamá tiene razón en que no deberías estar de pie aún, pero ya que estás aquí supongo que comerás con nosotros.

El rubio se quedó mirándola extrañado. Al sentirse mareado perdió el equilibrio, siendo sujetado rápidamente por Faramir que lo ayudó a sentarse.

—Vamos a comer todos y luego ustedes tres subirán a descansar —ordenó con voz firme Remus—. Continuaremos hablando luego.

Narcissa lo miró extrañada. Luego se giró a mirar a Snape. _"Se ve peor que ayer y no quita su vista de la chica extraña. ¿Qué ha pasado?"_

Todos comieron en silencio. Pensativos.

Angela empezó a sentir que el dolor en sus pulmones empezaba a molestarle seriamente y decidió escaparse para tomarse la poción sin que la viesen. La dosis que tenía con ella era pequeña pero la ayudaría mientras regresaba al colegio. No quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya sabía estaban.

—Si me disculpan tengo que retirarme un momento.

—Voy contigo.

—No es necesario, tía Arwen. Sólo voy a echarme un poco de agua fría en la cara. Vuelvo en seguida.

Pero a pesar de lo dicho por su sobrina Arwen la siguió y selló e insonorizó la puerta, para que Eowyn y Nymph que las habían seguido no pudiesen entrar ni oírlas.

—¿Tía?

Sin decirle nada Arwen sacó de su capa un frasco de la desagradable poción color grama con la dosis completa y se lo puso entre sus manos, acariciándole luego el rostro con suavidad.

—Gracias tía —le susurró Angela conmovida. Se abrazó a ella y sollozó suavemente, soltando un poco de su dolor—. No lo… entiendo… tía… Nunca… lo he… entendido… Estoy muy… confundida.

—Shhh, no pienses en eso ahora linda. Tómate tu poción y tranquilízate. Si sigues alterada recaerás. Ahora debes calmarte. Déjame ayudarte con mi don.

—No tía… Yo… yo puedo lograrlo… Yo…

—Por favor mi niña, deja que te dé mi ayuda y mi cariño. Lo necesitas, lo sabes.

—Gracias tía.

Al estar un poco más serena con la ayuda de Arwen se tomó la poción y se lavó la cara. Arwen la ayudó a arreglarse un poco para que se le notase menos su estado real.

—Angela, mi niña, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero tienes que afrontar el que aquello que descubrió Angelica es muy probable que aparezca en los interrogatorios a ese hombre. ¿Podrás resistirlo estando aquí?

—No lo sé tía.

—Entonces, por favor, no vengas más hasta que yo vaya a hablar contigo.

—Pero yo no vine por gusto, tía. No habría querido volver a estar cerca de él. Pero no puedo permitir que lo dejen morir. No puedo.

—No te preocupes. Yo no permitiré que le pase nada grave a ninguno de los tres, te lo prometo. Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a Aragorn lo impediré. Pero prométeme tú que no vendrás más hasta que yo hable contigo.

—Te prometo que no vendré a menos que peligre la vida de uno de ellos, tía.

Al salir se encontraron con Nymph y Eowyn mirándolas interrogantes. Pasaron en silencio entre ellas y regresaron a la mesa a terminar de comer. Todos las miraban tensos e inquietos. Cuando estaban terminando de comer Arwen miró de reojo a Angela y se decidió.

—Nymph, ¿podrías llevar a Angela al colegio? —le pidió mirándola a los ojos. Se calmó al ver que su amiga asentía de inmediato con expresión de comprender.

—¿De qué hablas, Arwen? —le preguntó su esposo inquieto.

—Lo hablamos cuando ellas se hayan ido, Aragorn. —le respondió girándose a mirarlo con expresión firme.

—Eso no era lo que me habías planteado. —replicó él frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.

—Lo sé, pero ahora la tengo que sacar de aquí. Allá le pondrán luego el castigo correspondiente por haberse escapado. —le aclaró lo mejor que podía estando frente a los tres mortífagos rescatados.

—Arwen, yo debo hablar con Angela. —insistió Aragorn mirándola fijamente y con tono de voz firme. Le extrañaba que su esposa le contradijese cuando ella debía sospechar lo que quería hablar con su sobrina.

—Por favor, tío. Si quieres reñirme Nymph puede llevarme a otro lugar y yo esperarles allí, pero necesito salir de aquí. —le suplicó Angela en voz baja.

Al llegar allí había sentido con mucha intensidad la tormenta de dudas y emociones de aquél hombre de nuevo, pues no apartaba su mirada y su atención de ella. Ya no soportaba estar en el mismo espacio que él. Su autocontrol se estaba desmoronando.

Arwen, que lo había sospechado, decidió sacarla de esa situación de inmediato.

—Está bien, Angela —accedió Aragorn que no quería presionarla anímicamente pero sí hablar con ella lo antes posible—. Nymph, por favor ve con ella a la casa y me esperan allá.

—Aragorn… —intentó oponerse Arwen, que comprendía la urgencia de su esposo por hablar con la chica pero también que él no podía comprender el estado anímico de la joven.

—Está bien, tía, pero sácame de aquí. —susurró Angela a su lado, interrumpiéndola.

—De acuerdo, ve con Nymph. Yo iré allá en poco tiempo. —aceptó con tono suave y mirándola con cariño, haciéndole entender con lo último que no estaría sola con Aragorn.

—Gracias tía. —le sonrió Angela agradecida. Se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la cocina hacia la salita.

Allí Nymph la tomó del brazo y se apareció con ella en Grimmauld. La metamórfaga, al girarse a ver a la chica, vio como unas tímidas lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos. No pudo contenerse y la abrazó, sintiendo como la chica permanecía muy tensa un par de segundos y luego se soltaba en un llanto fluido.

Nymph la llevó con suavidad hasta el sillón grande de la sala y la sentó a su lado, recostada contra su pecho, acariciándole con suavidad la cabeza y la espalda. Sin decirle una palabra la ayudó a tomarse la dosis de poción que Angela traía entre la túnica y la siguió consolando en silencio, notando como poco a poco bajaba la intensidad del llanto en la chica que lentamente se adormiló.

Cuando llegaron los Dunedains con Remus vieron como la metamórfaga aún acariciaba con suavidad a la chica que dormía en su regazo muy intranquila, después que ella la acomodase con su varita para que descansase un poco mejor. Tenía rastros evidentes en su rostro de haber estado llorando.

Arwen se les acercó rápidamente y tomando con suavidad una de las manos de la chica le habló suavemente, en un leve susurro.

—Angela.

—Mmm.

—Mi niña, shhh. Tranquila, no despiertes aún, shhh. Necesito que me permitas usar mi don contigo una vez más. —le dijo en voz tenue, arrullándola con sus palabras y sus suaves caricias.

—¿Tía? —preguntó adormilada, sin lograr abrir sus ojos aún.

—Sí mi niña, shhh. Soy tu tía Arwen, shhh. Tranquila, shhh. Por favor déjame usar mi don contigo de nuevo. —siguió con el mismo tono.

Los otros miraban interrogantes a Arwen.

—¿Te hará daño? —preguntó Angela en su estado de letargo.

—No mi niña, claro que no. Shhh, tranquila, shhh. Yo estaré bien al igual que tú. Shhh, no despiertes totalmente aún, shhh. Permíteme primero que te transmita un poco de tranquilidad con mi don, shhh. Así, tranquila, shhh.

Angela no logró despertarse. La tierna voz de su tía la arrulló manteniéndola adormilada. La chica recibió la transmisión de paz y tranquilidad proveniente de su tía en ese estado, logrando serenar la profunda batalla de sentimientos que había permanecido en ella hasta ese momento.

Al terminar de hacerlo Arwen la miró con una sonrisa triste. Estaba profundamente serena. Había logrado aprovechar el estado en el que la había encontrado para ayudarla con la tormenta que había en su interior. Le acarició con suavidad la mejilla y empezó a llamarla suavemente para que despertase. Sabía que no podía ni debía evitar ya la conversación que estaba por darse, pero al haber logrado ayudarla de aquella manera le preocupaba menos.

—Angela, mi niña, despierta, Angela.

—¿Tía? —le preguntó entreabriendo los párpados levemente.

—Sí mi niña. Vamos, despierta pequeña.

La chica se removió un poco. Frotó sus ojos con los puños de sus manos como una niña pequeña y los abrió mirando a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse. Se incorporó con la misma expresión interrogante en su rostro, detallando el lugar en el que estaba y las personas que la rodeaban. Vio a Nymph mirándola con su expresión maternal, luego a Arwen, abrió mucho los ojos y luego les sonrió dulcemente.

—Gracias tía, eres maravillosamente tramposa.

—Fue un momento único. Tenía que aprovecharlo.

—Te quiero mucho —le confesó con cariño la chica y la abrazó—. Gracias a ti también, tía Nymph. Eres un Sol. —afirmó abrazando ahora a una metamórfaga sonriente.

Los demás las miraban interrogantes.

Al soltar a la metamórfaga, Angela miró a los otros y los saludó.

—Hola. ¿Dormí mucho? Perdonen si los hice esperar.

—No te preocupes, Angela. Sólo tenemos aquí unos minutos. —le respondió Remus sonriendo con ternura ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la chica.

Aragorn estaba preocupado por la razón que podía haber llevado a su esposa a hacer lo que había visto. Por lo que le escuchó decir ya la había ayudado con su don mezclado antes, seguramente cuando se habían levantado de la mesa. Sabía que debía hablar con la chica, pero…

—Tío, lo que ocurrió hoy fue por el sello que le puse a la casa. —comenzó Angela al verlo dudar. Ella se imaginaba que era eso lo que quería hablar con ella.

—Angela, dime exactamente ¿qué tipo de sello le pusiste? —le preguntó inquieto.

—Un sello triple de aguas congelantes. —le respondió la chica con sinceridad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustado Aragorn.

Arwen cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Eso no se lo esperaba ella. Eowyn y Faramir los miraban tan intrigados como Nymph y Remus.

—¿La estrella de tu mamá sigue en la Casa Flotante? —preguntó Aragorn intranquilo.

—Sí. —asintió la chica.

—¿Estás usando en esa casa la de Jennifer? —preguntó esperando que fuese así.

—No, tío, la de mi tía es de Jessica. —denegó Angela con firmeza.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que estás usando tu propia energía para mantener ese hechizo sobre esa casa?! —le preguntó alarmado.

—Sí, tío. Era la única manera —le respondió con sinceridad—. Pero sólo ha estado activo desde ayer en la noche cuando los llevamos allí, después que lo completé. —agregó rápidamente al verlo palidecer.

—Pero eso es un desgaste de energía para ti. —logró decirle Arwen alterada.

—Sólo es serio si lo activa algún intento de quebrantarlo. —intentó tranquilizarlos la chica.

—¿Cuáles son los límites, Angela? ¿Cómo actúa? —preguntó Remus al notar como Aragorn miraba a la chica con una mezcla de angustia y enojo, esforzándose en calmarse.

—Ninguna criatura que no sea un humano o un fénix puede entrar o salir de ella, pues el agua que hay en la atmósfera de la casa y sus alrededores lo impide. Si lo intentan se producirán… mmm… algo así como pequeñas ondulaciones en mi energía. Lo percibiré. Además la criatura se verá severamente confundida. Anoche deben haberlo intentado porque pude sentir algo aún dormida.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos por lo que la chica había hecho. Aragorn iba a preguntarle algo pero la chica levantó su mano.

—Por favor, tío Aragorn, permíteme terminar de responderle a tío Remus. Por otro lado si alguno de ustedes, después de haber podido entrar allí al no tener intenciones de matar a ninguno de ellos, cambiase de opinión por… su simpática personalidad, se verían trasladados inmediatamente al cuartel por… una pequeña ducha de agua fría —Al ver que la miraban con los ojos desorbitados se ruborizó—. Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo por medio del agua. El tercer límite del sello es que ellos no pueden agredir a nadie. En el caso de intentarlo se verán envueltos en una burbuja de hielo que sólo les permitirá respirar hasta que yo llegue allí.

—Pero eso no explica lo que ocurrió hoy. —insistió Remus.

Arwen y Aragorn fruncieron el ceño, conteniéndose él de decir nada porque su esposa colocó rápidamente una mano sobre la suya indicándole que se contuviese y la dejase explicar.

—En realidad sí, tío Remus. Ese hombre está bastante mal de salud. Me imagino que durante su huida no le arrojaron precisamente flores porque tiene el corazón muy debilitado. Ayer debe haber sufrido un daño en su corazón antes de llegar al sitio de encuentro. Ustedes durante el interrogatorio lo presionaron mucho en dos oportunidades, poniendo en peligro en la primera ocasión su salud y en la segunda su vida. Deben haber visto algo así como un destello azulado en la casa avisándoles.

—¿Cómo sabes tú lo ocurrido? —preguntó Arwen asustada.

—Porque estoy manteniendo el sello con mi energía. Estoy conectada a lo que sienten quienes estén en esa casa y todo lo que ocurre en ella.

—Pero no nos dijiste nada. Te estábamos lastimando sin saberlo. —la regañó Aragorn con la angustia claramente reflejada en su voz.

—En cierta forma lo hice cuando les dije a ellos, al llegar y quitarles las varitas, cuáles serían las condiciones de su estadía allí. Después que todo terminó me quedé dormida en brazos de George mientras respondía sus preguntas. Por eso no se los expliqué como pretendía hacerlo cuando terminé de poner ese sello.

—¿Por qué no lo hablaste con nosotros esta mañana? —le preguntó Remus también angustiado.

—Porque la conversación que tuvimos fue un poco tensa para mí. Yo no sabía que el profesor Mithrandir les había contado de mis dudas sobre… la particularidad de mi don complejo. Al percibir las reacciones de George y Harry, cuando lo mencionó el tío Aragorn superficialmente, me preocupé. Perdóname tía Nymph, pero use mis dones contigo para saber qué les había contado —se disculpó con la metamórfaga, sonriendo agradecida al verla asentir con expresión de comprenderla—. El saberlo me dolió mucho, por eso levanté mis barreras. Luego se desvió la conversación y… Lo siento, estaba escribiéndoles esta carta explicándoles todo cuando percibí por primera vez que había problemas —le entregó el sobre que llevaba en su capa a Remus—. Iba a llamar a _Orión_ para que se las llevase cuando me llegó la sensación más fuerte que la vida de alguien en esa casa peligraba, por eso me aparecí allí de inmediato.

—Anoche me di cuenta que habías puesto una protección por medio de magia muy avanzada, pero jamás imagine que el sello era de ese tipo —comentó Aragorn cabizbajo, denegando—. Angela, quiero que lo quites. No puedes mantenerlo a expensas de tu energía.

—Perdóname tío pero no lo haré. Ustedes le tienen mucha rabia y no se detendrán en sus interrogatorios, aunque eso signifique para él la muerte, y no puedo permitirlo.

—¿Acaso tú no lo odias después de lo que hizo? —le soltó Eowyn molesta—. Eso no fue lo que me pareció ver cuando le apuntaste con tu varita al llegar con él allí anoche. ¿O es que consideras que sólo tú tienes derecho a querer matarlo?

—Tía Eowyn, yo no me considero con derecho a matar a nadie —denegó Angela de inmediato—. Ni siquiera a Voldemort. A nadie. —terminó en un susurro.

Se levantó y se fue hacia la ventana. La abrió y cerró los ojos para sentir la fría brisa de finales de octubre entrar a sus pulmones. El tiempo era ya muy frío. Todos la miraban en silencio, intrigados.

—Hace frío. —comentó la chica con tono y expresión ausente.

Esto alarmó a todos, incluyendo a Arwen.

—¿Angela? —preguntó Remus, dejando traslucir su preocupación.

—Tampoco sé si lo odio, tía Eowyn —Pasó un par de minutos en silencio—. El amor es un sentimiento hermoso que una vez que brota del alma nos llena de una calidez inmensa, aún en el día más helado del invierno… Existen muchas maneras de expresarlo. Algunas muy claras como el de Ginny por Harry, de una manera abierta e incondicional. Otras veces… En lo que yo siento por George han influido demasiado mis miedos y… Pero él es tan especial y siente tanto amor por mí que ha sabido acercarse y cuidar de nuestro amor por los dos.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, respirando el frío aire de la calle. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el cielo, donde las nubes oscuras empezaban a desgajarse en una lluvia tenue y helada que empezó a mojarle el rostro, confundiéndose las gotas de lluvia con sus lágrimas.

Sus seis acompañantes la escuchaban y observaban atentamente, preocupados.

—El amor se expresa de muchas maneras porque existe de muchas maneras —empezó Angela de nuevo—. Está el que se siente por aquellos que como ustedes dan tanto pidiendo tan poco, el que se siente por los hermanos, por los amigos, por el niño que te cruzas en la calle y te regala una flor… En tantas maneras y de formas tan diferentes… La naturaleza también nos lo prodiga día a día, con el sol, con la luna, con las estrellas, con la luz, con las flores… —Se detuvo un par de minutos—. Pero aún allí hay espinas que generan dolor… La lluvia es a veces muy cálida y otras veces tan helada.

—Angela, ven acá. Si sigues allí te enfermarás. —le dijo Nymph y se levantó hacia ella, deteniéndose al verla denegar y oírla reírse con tristeza.

A todos se les crisparon los nervios, poniéndose de pie bruscamente los que estaban sentados.

—Dicen que no existe mayor amor que el de una madre, pero eso no es cierto —continuó la chica, mirando de nuevo hacia las nubes, dejando que la lluvia suave y helada que la brisa llevaba hacia ella la mojase—. Todos los amores son inmensos si son puros, diáfanos y limpios, sin límites, sin reservas, sin preguntas, sin dudas, sin cuestionamientos, sin miedo a perder porque al sólo sentirlo ya se ha ganado. Es sólo que el de la mayoría de las madres es así. El amor de madre es una de las pocas variantes en que se dan todas las condiciones… Por eso es el factor primordial para dar la vida.

La chica extendió las manos abiertas con las palmas boca arriba fuera de la ventana y se quedó mirando las gotas heladas golpear contra sus manos, abstraída.

Los que la escuchaban se quedaron petrificados, mientras la miraban asustados, porque no podían percibir por los lazos las emociones que veían en ella. Tenía levantada aún la barrera de Angelica.

—Dar la vida… Nadie puede hacerlo por voluntad propia, nadie. Nadie puede devolverle la vida a quien la ha perdido, aunque lo ame mucho… nadie —insistió con una profunda tristeza—. El amor puede evitar que se vaya alguien a quien no le ha llegado aún su hora, pero si ya ha muerto… Una vez que llegamos aquí debemos recorrer el camino que el destino nos ha trazado en parte, aprendiendo y cambiando lo que nos está permitido para que llegado el momento emprendamos el camino de nuevo e ir más allá de las estrellas… Ni siquiera una madre puede dar la vida si la vida no llega a ella. —afirmó y empezó a jugar con sus manos, como si quisiese atrapar las gotas de lluvia.

Arwen se le acercó lentamente con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Entendía hacia donde iban sus palabras y le dolía en el alma que su cuñada le hubiese preguntado aquello a la chica. De no ser por su ayuda cuando habían llegado estaba segura que Angela no soportaría aquello que se debatía en el interior de la chica. Iba a tocarla pero se detuvo al oírla empezar de nuevo.

—El don de la vida es un misterio que siempre se escurre entre nuestros dedos… El Amor… El miedo en cambio, si no lo combates, te lleva al dolor de la soledad y en casos extremos a la oscuridad del odio… Cuando lo que se siente no es rabia, sino odio… Cuando… —Suspiró—. La ceguera del hombre que odia es tan grande que llega a quitar lo que no puede dar… la vida… Pero no sólo el odio nos lleva a quitar la vida. Cuando nos dejamos arrastrar por la rabia podemos llegar a hacer mucho daño, incluso a matar. Ya sea porque actuemos o… porque no nos detengamos a tiempo… pero podemos llegar a quitar una vida sin odiar… Igual hacemos daño, pero odiar… Sólo quien odia es capaz de destrozar la vida de otro con frialdad, aunque su víctima no pueda defenderse, sin sentir compasión.

La chica puso de nuevo las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba mirando las gotas de lluvia golpearlas con el ceño fruncido, pensativa, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y confundiéndose con la lluvia que empezaba a arreciar y mojaba su rostro.

La mano de Arwen que tenía cerca del hombro de la chica empezó a temblar perceptiblemente y la retiró, poniéndola sobre su pecho. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Su sobrina la necesitaba, pero…

Los otros se acercaban lentamente a la chica y a Arwen, angustiados.

—Llevo toda mi vida sintiendo muchas cosas diferentes por ese hombre, tía, demasiadas. Es el único además de Pettigrew y Voldemort que ha logrado que a mi alma la roce el odio a pesar de las palabras de despedida de mamá —Todos se detuvieron en seco sintiendo como si hubiesen recibido una descarga eléctrica—. No sé si lo odio, tía Eowyn, como tampoco sé si llegaría a matarlo. Pero lucho a cada segundo por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas… He visto demasiadas muertes.

Arwen tomó aire e hizo un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse. Se le acercó por detrás y lentamente, con suavidad, bajó las manos de la chica. La giró y tomándola por los hombros la alejó de la ventana, llevándola hacia la silla más cercana a la chimenea y sentándola. Los otros se hicieron a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Arwen con su varita le secó las ropas y el pelo, luego con un pañuelo le secó el rostro con suavidad.

Eowyn lloraba mirándola con el corazón en un puño, arrepentida de cada una de sus palabras, temblando de dolor por lo que había oído, asustada por las expresiones de su sobrina y su cuñada.

Nymph cerró la ventana. Con un nudo en la garganta acarició el cristal mientras las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por él.

Angela al verlos a todos sentados alrededor de ella y sus semblantes miró los zafiros de su tía Eowyn, luego las esmeraldas de su tía Arwen. Cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas surcaron de nuevo su rostro mientras empezaba de nuevo a hablar.

—En el ataque del 15 de agosto de 1981 Angelica White usó por primera y única vez su don en el mundo de los magos sobre Severus Snape y los mortífagos novatos que lo acompañaban… Ella nunca había sentido aprecio por él, pero tampoco le molestaba demasiado. Simplemente quería creer que le era indiferente. Cuando Los Merodeadores le hacían las bromas sus amigas se molestaban e intentaban defenderlo, pero mamá se mantenía al margen y procuraba que las otras se mantuviesen apartadas de esa situación. Siempre la había incomodado la forma en que él las miraba a tía y a ella… En su séptimo año aceptó ser novia de papá y…

Abrió los ojos, mirando las llamas bailando en la chimenea. Tenía que lograr mantener su autocontrol. De no ser por la ayuda tan especial de su tía mientras estaba adormilada no hubiese resistido aquello.

Arwen le acarició la espalda con cariño, transmitiéndole con ese gesto su apoyo.

—Tres años después, cuando se consiguió a Snape como mortífago, usó su don para defenderse sin saber quien era él por la máscara que llevaba. Lo hizo como último recurso de defensa sin producir un daño grave, pero al hacerlo… La mamá de Severus Snape estaba embarazada cuando él entró con once años a Hogwarts, a pesar de haberlo evitado durante años por los maltratos que recibía del que era su esposo. Cuando él llegó en las vacaciones de navidad acompañó a su mamá al hospital mientras su padre dormía una borrachera. Allí ella perdió las gemelas que estaba esperando debido a la paliza que había recibido.

Todos la miraban con los ojos desorbitados reteniendo el aliento, aún Arwen que no sabía aquello. La Dunedain empezó a comprender y acarició una vez más la espalda de su sobrina mientras la chica hablaba.

—Al volver al colegio empezó a fijarse en las gemelas White con sentimientos encontrados. También empezaron a incrementarse las bromas de Los Merodeadores y sus enfrentamientos con ellos. Fueron siete largos años de humillaciones, dolor, rabia y… Sólo del abuelo recibió palabras de reconocimiento y aliento mientras estudió en el colegio, porque a su jefe de casa le parecía "insignificante" y nunca intentó acercarse a él.

»Nunca tuvo amigos realmente… Lucius Malfoy lo aceptó en su grupo, ese único año en que coincidieron en el colegio, por su habilidad para Pociones y su capacidad para mantenerse inconmovible en cualquier situación… la que había adquirido después de lo vivido en su casa como mecanismo para sobrevivir.

»Por eso estudió y aprendió tan bien la Occlumancia. No quería que nadie jamás supiese lo que habitaba en su interior. Por eso se unió a Voldemort, encontrando tanta oscuridad en él como la que empezaba a cegar casi totalmente su corazón.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a juguetear con el camafeo de su mamá entre sus manos, se pidió a si misma tener fuerzas para terminar con aquello, prometiéndose que se iría a su refugio por un rato después de terminar de contarles. Tomó aire y siguió.

—Al unirse mis padres llegó a sentir una mezcla muy explosiva. Los dos sentimientos más fuertes enfocados en una sola persona… Durante siete años crecieron en paralelo los dos, luchando en su interior, debatiéndose. Pero aquella unión de mis padres los desencadenó con toda su fuerza, siendo contenido y ocultado en lo más profundo de su ser uno de ellos mientras el otro se expresaba con toda su fuerza. Angelica White ese día hizo aflorar en Severus Snape dos sentimientos encontrados que desde el colegio había sentido por ella… odio y amor.


	14. La Despedida de Angelica White

_Resumen: El "tratamiento". El veneno de Voldemort. Un viaje con Angelica. La despedida de Angelica. La Profecía Dunedain._

_**La despedida de Angelica White**_

El día antes habían rescatado a Severus Snape, Draco y Narcissa Malfoy de Voldemort y sus seguidores, llevado al refugio y regresado a Grimmauld; agotados por todas las tensiones y vivencias del día.

Esa mañana, luego de un desayuno lleno de tensión, se habían visto sometidos los del E.D.H. al interrogatorio de Remus y Aragorn con el apoyo de quienes los acompañaron en el rescate de los prófugos. Y ahora, al llegar a la dirección del colegio desde Grimmauld sin los gemelos Weasley, con Charlie y Molly Weasley mirándolos ceñudos, la directora los envió a sus Salas Comunes ordenándoles regresar a su despacho a final de tarde para hablar con ella.

Los ocho chicos tragaron saliva, asintieron y salieron de allí con la sensación de haber escapado sólo por muy poco tiempo de una situación complicada. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a ir hacia el Campo de Quidditch a ver el final del partido. Al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor las chicas subieron a su cuarto y los chicos al de ellos, mirando de reojo el cuadro de sir Cadogan, despidiéndose con:

—Nos vemos en un rato.

—Angela, tranquila, ya deja de dar vueltas. Todo ha salido bastante bien. Nos hemos librado por poco del aprieto pero por ahora estamos bien.

—Tú no entiendes, Hermione. Yo no sabía que Mithrandir había traicionado mi confianza.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No puedo aceptar que les haya contado las veces que yo… Mucho menos a George y a Harry.

—Pues yo me alegro que lo hiciera. Porque al parecer tú tenías la intención de prepararme sin decirme el porqué hasta el último minuto, para dejarme luego sola con la responsabilidad con mi novio y el dolor de mi hermano.

—Ginny…

—Si alguien está aquí asustada y molesta soy yo. Pero me aguanto y tú lo harás también. ¿Está claro?

—Perdóname Ginny —empezó a llorar Angela—. Yo sí iba a decírtelo pero tenía miedo. Por favor, perdóname.

—Entonces perdona tú a Mithrandir que lo ha hecho por la misma razón, miedo a ya no saber como ayudarte.

—Tienes razón Ginny. He sido una tonta.

—Ya cálmate. Sólo yo puedo decirte así —le dijo la menuda pelirroja haciéndole un guiño y sonriendo—. Vamos. Recuéstate un rato.

—Pero debo escribirle a Remus para explicarle del sello en el refugio.

—Y lo harás después de descansar un rato.

—Pero…

—No hay pero que valga. Te recuestas ya y punto.

—Tu hermano Ron tiene razón. Cada día te pareces más a tu mamá.

—Ya déjate de tonterías, Angela, y métete a la cama por tu propia voluntad o te duermo con el hechizo. Tú eliges.

—No debí enseñártelo.

—Angela. —le insistió la menuda pelirroja con tono amenazante señalándole la cama.

—Está bien, ya no me mires así. Tú ganas. ¡Que genio!

—Mira quien habla de genio.

La chica de pelo negro se secó las lágrimas, miró a Ginny y se abalanzó sobre ella a abrazarla, tomándola desprevenida.

—¡Oye! Casi me tumbas.

—Gracias amiga.

—Me siento excluida. —se quejó la castaña poniendo cara de tristeza.

—Ven acá Hermione —la unió al abrazo—. Tú también eres una excelente amiga, con un carácter un poco fuerte pero menos que Ginny. Las quiero muchísimo. Las dos son muy dulces y comprensivas.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron y levantaron las cejas.

—¿Chicas? No, por favor. En serio tengo que escribirles. Por fav…

—Dulces sueños amiga.

—No puedo creer que aún intente engañarnos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo la pusiste a dormir, Ginny?

—Dos horas. Estoy segura que esa carta puede esperar ese tiempo.

—Espero que tengas razón. Se veía preocupada por avisarles de algo.

—Pues eso tendrá que esperar —sentenció la menuda pelirroja mientras entre las dos la acomodaban en la cama—. Estaba muy tensa en la reunión, al igual que Harry, Ron y tú.

—Es que por poco no nos escapamos.

—En realidad no creo que se hayan escapado de las preguntas de Remus, pero por lo menos tenemos una tregua mientras pensamos qué hacer con eso. Vamos a dar una vuelta con los chicos. Necesito relajarme un poco.

—Tienes razón. Aquí Angela está segura y necesito ver a Ron.

—Y yo a Harry.

Al bajar a la Sala Común con los abrigos, guantes y bufandas en las manos, listas para salir fuera del castillo, se encontraron a sus novios esperándolas, también preparados. Corrieron hacia ellos y los abrazaron.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta. Tenemos que hablar. ¿Dónde está Angela? —preguntó Harry extrañado de no verla con ellas.

—Se recostó a dormir un rato —le respondió la menuda pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara, pero al ver que su novio le iba a preguntar le dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído—: Sir Cadogan —luego continuó en voz alta—. Tenía algo de sueño. Vamos a caminar, quiero estirar las piernas para entrar en calor.

—Tienes razón. Vamos.

Ron, que los miraba a los tres con expresión interrogante, detectó la rápida mirada de su novia al cuadro y comprendió. Se les hacía sospechoso que la directora lo hubiese mandado a colocar en la Sala Común el día que regresaron de Grimmauld a Hogwarts para su recuperación.

—Sí, tienen razón. Me siento entumecido, caminemos un rato.

Salieron por el tapiz de la Dama Gorda y caminaron por los pasillos tomados de las manos, hablando sobre los exámenes y lo ocurrido con los Slytherins, claro que sin mencionar en lo absoluto al verdadero culpable.

Apenas llegar al castillo habían buscado a Chris, quien al ver a sus guardianas tan preocupadas por él decidió contarles la verdad. Jessica y Harry lo regañaron de inmediato pero Angela no lo hizo. Para sorpresa de todos se limitó a denegar y sonreír.

Al salir del castillo se encontraron a Luna, Jessica, Neville, Chris & Chris esperándolos con expresiones muy serias. Los cuatro se miraron y asintieron.

—Vamos cerca del lago —les indicó Harry decidido—. Con este clima y todos recién entrados al castillo luego del partido no se nos acercará nadie. Caminaremos mientras hablamos para no congelarnos.

—Nosotros ya estamos al tanto de lo ocurrido anoche, la reunión con los tutores y del medallón. —le enumeró Christine a Harry cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente del colegio.

—Se han librado por muy poco de las preguntas de papá. Pero me temo que él insistirá con eso. —comentó Jessica.

—Eso puede esperar. Ahora tenemos que pensar como resolver el problema. —dijo pensativo Neville.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó intrigado Ron.

—El hombre de Azkaban. —respondió muy serio Christopher.

—Es mi culpa. No pensé en los aurores. —se lamentó cabizbaja Hermione.

—Nada de eso. A los tres nos tomó por sorpresa la situación —la contradijo rápidamente su mejor amigo—. Es una suerte que pensaras en borrarle los recuerdos.

—Harry tiene razón, cariño. No sabemos cuando puede volver Voldemort a atacar la prisión. Era un riesgo que Mundungus recordase eso.

—¿Por qué no van de nuevo con ayuda de Angela? —preguntó Christopher.

—No Chris, prefiero mantener al margen de esto a Angela por unos días al menos —lo contradijo muy serio Harry—. No quiero que tenga una recaída. Con lo de ayer ha estado bastante tensa y eso le hace daño. Voy a necesitar que todos me ayuden en eso. Ella es muy necia y no aceptará voluntariamente.

—Eso va a ser difícil. —comentó Jessica cabizbaja.

—No necesariamente. Ella me prometió ayudarme con algo el otro día —recordó pensativo Neville—. Puedo distraerla con eso unos días al menos.

—De igual manera todos debemos estar al pendiente de su salud desde hoy sin que ella se dé cuenta. —insistió Harry.

Los ocho asintieron y caminaron en silencio unos minutos, pensativos.

—Ustedes dicen que ese hombre tomaba mucho licor, ¿verdad? —les preguntó Christine a los cuatro que lo habían conocido.

—Sí. Bastante. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Chris? —la miró intrigado Harry.

—Podríamos hacerle llegar un "tratamiento" para el alcoholismo a Azkaban. Haciendo creer que un amigo o familiar se lo ha enviado.

—No entiendo Chris. ¿Eso en que nos ayudaría? —preguntó Ron.

—Es buena idea —aceptó Hermione pensativa—. Pero un poco complicado.

—No si lo preparamos con mucho cuidado. Estoy segura que Jessica, Ginny y Chris pueden ayudarnos a que salga bien.

—Hermanita, con mucho gusto los ayudaré a todos en lo que ustedes pidan, lo sabes. Sólo hay un pequeño detalle.

—¿De qué hablas, Christopher?

—Por primera vez en mi vida no sé de lo que estás hablando.

La niña se quedó mirando a su hermano a los ojos. Al notar que el niño los abría mucho y ponía cara de comprender, los demás los miraron intrigados.

—Pues yo no entiendo nada —protestó exasperado Ron—. Y como no tengo esa forma extraña de comunicarme con ninguno de ustedes tres —agregó señalando a los niños y su novia— y ellos tampoco —señaló al resto del grupo—, ¿podrían por favor explicarnos?

La castaña lo miró con las cejas enarcadas inicialmente, sin entender. Luego sonrió con dulzura y le dio un beso en la boca antes de comenzar a explicarles.

—La idea de Christine es dar la impresión que Mundungus perdió esos recuerdos como un primer síntoma de una enfermedad mental por el alcoholismo, provocándole con "el tratamiento" la pérdida gradual de otros.

—Pero las consecuencias tendrían que ser exactamente iguales a las que tú le provocaste para que no sospechen aún más. —replicó Harry preocupado.

—Sí. Ese es uno de los problemas. El otro es cómo hacer para que se lo den a tomar en la prisión sin sospechar de qué se trata. —siguió Ron.

—Hay otro problema adicional —agregó Neville pensativo—. Cómo prepararlo y hacérselo llegar.

—Las consecuencias de borrar un recuerdo de esa manera las puede estudiar Hermione conmigo. Angela me borró varios recuerdos y tú eres muy buena Legilimens por lo que ella me contó. —intervino Jessica.

—Las consecuencias de borrarlos con un Obliviate las puedes estudiar conmigo, Hermione —dijo muy serio Neville. Al ver que todos lo miraban interrogantes, a excepción de Luna que se abrazó a él, se decidió a explicarles—. Me hicieron olvidar lo de mis padres. Pienso que si los aurores están sospechando… debe haber diferencias.

Todos asintieron en silencio sin hacer preguntas, respetando a su amigo.

—De la preparación nos hacemos cargo Christopher, Jessica y yo según las indicaciones que nos dé Hermione —aseveró Ginny—. Sólo necesitaríamos conseguir los ingredientes por fuera del colegio para evitarnos problemas.

—Los que falten en la Casa Flotante los conseguiré con los gemelos. —les aseguró Ron.

—Yo puedo falsificar la letra de cualquier medimago para que los de Azkaban se lo den a tomar —intervino Christopher—. Pero necesitaría ver una carta, prescripción o algo.

—Esa te la consigo yo. —dijo seguro Neville.

—Yo puedo darte una carta de uno de los amigos de papá que está fuera del país en este momento —ofreció Luna mirando con complicidad al niño—. Podemos hacer creer que es un amigo de la juventud del hombre y le envía el tratamiento al acabarse de enterar del sitio en el que está.

—Del envío me encargo yo —ofreció decidida Christine—. Gabrielle me ayudará creyendo que me comunico con los familiares que vamos a visitar al hospital.

Harry los miró a todos fingiendo seriedad.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —le preguntó Ginny.

—Acabo de darme cuenta que mi tío tiene razón en algo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó intrigada Christine.

—Somos un grupo de temer. Han elaborado un plan para hacer parecer que Mundungus está perdiendo la razón en menos de media hora.

—¡Me asustaste! —exclamó la pelirroja al verlo sonreír.

—Menos mal que Angela está durmiendo o vaya a saber Merlín que más hubiésemos planeado. —comentó sonriente Hermione.

—Sí, tienes razón. Volvamos al castillo. Si nos congelamos nadie creerá que salimos a caminar por gusto. Además lloverá pronto. —les indicó Harry.

—Esta tarde nos vemos en la Casa Flotante después de comer para averiguar lo de los síntomas del borrado de recuerdos. —propuso Hermione.

—De acuerdo. —respondieron a coro Jessica y Neville.

—Yo creo que podemos ir todos. Mientras ustedes hacen eso nosotros podemos investigar en la biblioteca. Podríamos conseguir algo de utilidad. —opinó Christine.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para que Angela no se involucre? —preguntó Christopher.

—Yo la mantendré ocupada, Chris. —lo tranquilizó muy seguro Harry.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron rápidamente al castillo. Se cambiaron y se quedaron en las Salas Comunes jugando y hablando un rato mientras iban a comer, para no despertar sospechas.

Cuando Angela despertó se sentó en la cama mirando molesta a sus compañeras de cuarto que salían de darse una ducha caliente.

—Ya deja de mirarnos así. Tenías que descansar.

—No Ginny. Lo que tenía que hacer era escribir una carta.

—Entonces empieza a escribirla.

—¡Pobre Harry! Eres imposible cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza.

—Si a eso vamos, ¡pobre George con tu necedad!

—¡Ya basta! —les increpó muy seria la castaña como si fuese la hermana mayor—. Las dos son estupendas y los chicos tienen mucha suerte, pero las dos tienen que controlar su temperamento. Tú, ponte a escribir tu carta. Nosotras vamos abajo, Ginny.

—Hermione tiene razón. Disculpa Ginny. Es que tengo una sensación extraña. Es como… como un presentimiento. Lo siento, estoy nerviosa.

—¿Te había pasado antes? —preguntó la castaña preocupada.

—Sí, pero…

—Angela, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Ginny que la percibía triste mientras se le acercaba a acariciarle la cabeza.

—La última vez que sentí algo similar fue el día que… cuando mamá se despidió de mí. —bajó la cabeza con las lágrimas retenidas.

Hermione y Ginny la rodearon de inmediato con un abrazo.

—Gracias chicas. Estaré bien. No se preocupen. Es sólo que… La he estado recordando mucho estos días. Debe ser eso.

—Tal vez, pero puede ser la tensión por la reunión de esta mañana —le comentó con dulzura Ginny mientras le secaba con cariño el rostro y le sonreía—. Yo también estoy nerviosa, al igual que Harry.

—Le avisaré a los chicos que me quedaré con ustedes. —decidió la castaña.

—No, Hermione, en serio estaré bien. Escribiré la carta y luego bajo a unírmeles. Quiero entregarle una copia a Harry. Todos los que fueron conmigo anoche deben estar al tanto del sello que puse.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó la menuda pelirroja dubitativa.

—Sí, Ginny. Tendré que estar concentrada para escribir la carta y hacer la copia simultáneamente con la pluma que me regaló George. Eso me tendrá distraída.

—Está bien. Comienza a escribirla mientras terminamos de arreglarnos. —aceptó la castaña no muy convencida.

Pero Angela se concentró mucho en la carta que escribía, con un semblante atento. La castaña y la pelirroja se miraron y asintieron. Estaba tranquila. Bajaron y consiguieron a sus novios esperándolas al pie de las escaleras que iban hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, preocupados. Se los llevaron cerca de la chimenea y les contaron en susurros la conversación con Angela. Neville había salido de nuevo a buscar a Luna para ir a la biblioteca.

Mientras ellos hablaban en la Sala Común la chica de pelo negro estaba escribiendo la carta para Remus y Harry, inquietándose al percibir que alguien en el refugio tenía problemas de salud. Había acabado de escribir la carta cuando sintió que la vida de alguien allí peligraba.

Decidida dejó la carta para Harry y les comunicó a los chicos por la esclava que se iba al refugio, trasladándose de inmediato.

Cuando la castaña y la pelirroja iban a subir a buscar a Angela para bajar al Gran Comedor los cuatro se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Ginny se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry para mirar con disimulo la esclava, luego les dijo en susurros:

—Se ha ido al refugio. Dice que es una emergencia.

Todos se miraron preocupados.

—Voy a la habitación a buscar la carta de mis tíos —declaró resuelta Hermione—. Espérenme aquí y bajamos a comer.

Todos asintieron comprendiendo la intención de la castaña. Cinco minutos después Hermione bajó con un sobre en la mano y una expresión intranquila.

—Angela dormirá un rato más. Me ha pedido que no la molestemos y le subamos algo de comida.

Los tres que la esperaban asintieron con expresión seria. Bajaron los cuatro tomados de las manos. Harry guardó la carta en un bolsillo para que más nadie la viese. Después de almorzar se dirigieron a sus cuartos y desde allí se fueron por las puertas de los fénix a la Casa Flotante.

—Harry, no me gusta nada como estoy percibiendo a Angela.

—Lo sé, Ginny, a mí tampoco. Si no responde al mensaje de la esclava en lo que serían diez minutos del tiempo afuera me voy al refugio.

—Nos vamos todos. —lo corrigió Hermione que estaba también intranquila.

—Chris y yo nos regresamos al colegio y los encubrimos pero ustedes nos avisan por la esclava qué pasa. —aseveró Christopher preocupado.

Todos asintieron.

—Vamos a leer esta carta sobre el sello. Algo me dice que Angela ha hecho algo complicado cuando lo ha puesto por escrito en lugar de hablarlo con nosotros directamente. —comentó Harry muy serio.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la biblioteca del ala izquierda. Cuando Harry terminó de leerla todos miraron interrogantes a Jessica.

—No sé exactamente de qué se trata pero…

—¿Jessica?

—Esperen un momento. Ven conmigo a la Sección Prohibida, Harry.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy casi segura que allí encontrarás más sobre ese sello.

Quince minutos después volvían Jessica y Harry con un libro en las manos, muy pálidos y tensos.

—Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

—Lee esto, Hermione.

Cuando la castaña terminó de leer en voz alta el libro, todos sus compañeros estaban muy pálidos, mirándose entre ellos, intentando asimilar lo que habían oído.

—Tenemos que hacer que quite ese sello. —señaló Christopher preocupado.

—Y rápido. —agregó Neville.

—Sí, pero… ¿Cómo la convencemos? Es muy necia. —les recordó Hermione.

—George y Harry. —respondió muy segura Christine.

—Voy por George. —anunció Ron antes de desaparecer.

—Yo volveré al colegio para ver si ya regresó. En caso contrario le insistiré por la esclava. Si no responde vengo aquí a buscarlos. —informó Ginny decidida.

—Nosotros comencemos con lo otro que vinimos a hacer. —les recordó Neville.

—Yo investigaré sobre otros posibles sellos que ponerle al refugio para que sea más fácil convencerla. —dijo Harry.

—Tienes razón, yo te ayudaré. —lo apoyó Luna.

Ron regresó poco tiempo después con los gemelos. Cuando George estaba terminando de leer en el libro la explicación del sello, después de leer la carta, estaba pálido y con los puños apretados. Fred aún intentaba asimilar lo que había leído.

—Me va a oír. Esta vez se ha pasado. Me va a oír. —se le escapó a George, molesto y muy preocupado por su novia.

—Creo que en eso te está ganando el señor Aragorn, hermanito —le contradijo Ginny que estaba llegando en ese momento con la expresión de una niña que sabe en aprietos a sus amigos—. Angela me respondió. Está en el refugio con sus tíos. Les está cocinando para intentar aplacar el regaño que se le viene encima.

—Eso explica que la perciba alterada. ¿Te explicó cuál fue la emergencia? —preguntó Harry.

—Problemas de salud de Snape con el interrogatorio.

—Si no fuese por la promesa de Angela te diría que no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase a ése —comentó enojado Ron—. Pero con ese sello…

—Estoy seguro que el señor Aragorn la obliga a quitarlo. Pero de no ser así nos vamos para allá y la obligamos nosotros.

—Tienes razón, George. Pero busquemos mientras tanto otro tipo de sello que se pueda usar sin que ella esté en problemas. Sabes tan bien como yo que no dejará a esos tres sin protección. —les hizo ver Harry pensativo.

—Además tenemos que contarles a Fred y a ti lo que hemos hablado del medallón. —agregó con picardía Ginny.

Cuando terminaron de decirles el plan con Mundungus los gemelos los miraban sonrientes.

—Han hecho un estupendo plan. Pero Fred y yo podemos ayudar a Christine con los envíos sin involucrar a Gabrielle, por el sistema de pedidos de la tienda.

—Eres uno de mis ídolos. —lo alabó la niña sonriente, abrazándolo.

—No le digas eso, Christine. Se pondrá insoportable. —la regañó Ginny.

—Deja la envidia, hermanita.

—¿Y yo? —protestó Fred fingiendo molestia.

—Tú eres el otro. —contestó la niña sonriente, abrazándolo ahora a él, a lo que todos sonrieron.

Pasaron el resto de la semana en el tiempo prolongado afinando los detalles sobre el sello nuevo y el plan con el medallón, así como varias prácticas de Defensa y de Magia Antigua, tanto en grupos pequeños como el grupo completo. Cuando decidieron volver al tiempo regular ya tenían el listado de ingredientes para "el tratamiento", la carta escrita para Aragorn sobre los tres posibles sellos a poner en el refugio y lo que les hacía falta para ayudar en los ataques resuelto. _Fawkes_ informaría a Harry. El fénix, como había dicho Angela, accedería a cualquier petición del líder del E.D.H.

Los gemelos volvieron a la tienda y los chicos al colegio en espera de noticias de Angela. Harry y Ginny estaban bastante inquietos pero no sabían explicar porqué.

—Por enésima vez, Hermione, no sé que me está pasando. Es como… como un mal presentimiento. —le dijo Harry con tono fastidiado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz la castaña. Eran las mismas palabras de Angela que también había estado muy inquieta.

—No te preocupes, seguro no es nada.

—Ron, ya déjame en paz, sólo estoy nerviosa. —casi le gruñó Ginny.

—Pero no es normal que los dos estén intranquilos al mismo tiempo, como tampoco lo es que tengamos un rato sin percibir a Angela si los tíos la iban a regañar.

—Tal vez es eso lo que tenemos, hermanito, preocupación.

Hermione y Ron se miraron intranquilos.

—Voy a comunicarme con Angela para saber cómo le ha ido con sus tíos —susurró la castaña—. Me preocupa que no haya regresado aún.

—Por favor trae también tu trabajo de Pociones, mi amor. —pidió Ron en voz alta cuando ya la castaña se había incorporado, para cubrir su salida.

—No te dejaré copiar el trabajo, Ron. Sólo podrás compararlo.

—Claro, ésa era mi intención.

Bajó un rato después con los apuntes y trabajos en sus brazos. Al llegar hasta ellos los miró muy seria y denegó. Todos entendieron. No había respuesta. Empezaron a estudiar y revisar lo que les faltaba cuando Hermione, Ron y Neville notaron como Harry se quitaba los lentes y cerraba los ojos, gesto que nunca le habían visto, mientras la menuda pelirroja soltaba el libro en sus manos y se recostaba en él.

—¿Qué tienes, mi amor? —le preguntó Ginny a su prometido con cariño, pero con tono cansado.

—No sé. Me siento extraño. Tal vez es un poco la tensión de no saber de ella.

Todos pudieron notar como palidecía rápidamente, al igual que su novia, mientras por los lazos percibían un cambio muy extraño en los dos.

La menuda pelirroja también cerró los ojos, recostada en el pecho del pelinegro.

—Ginny, Harry, por favor vamos a la enfermería. No se ven bien. —les pidió preocupada la castaña.

—No sé porqué pero todo me da vueltas.

—Yo también estoy mareado.

—Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería ahora mismo. —insistió Ron muy preocupado por como los veía.

—¿Angela?... ¿Señora Angelica?... ¿Qué…? —susurró el pelinegro antes de desmayarse.

—Señora Angelica, pero… —murmuró Ginny y perdió el conocimiento junto a su novio.

—¡HARRY! ¡GINNY! —gritó muy angustiada Hermione—. No uses tu varita, Ron, no sabemos qué tienen y podríamos hacerles daño. —lo detuvo rápidamente.

—Vamos a llevarlos a la enfermería. ¡Rápido! —exclamó Neville asustado, cargando rápidamente a Ginny.

—Yo llevo a Harry. —aceptó Ron, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

—Yo te ayudo a llevarlo. —apoyó Hermione tomando el otro brazo de Harry.

Cuando llegaron con ellos a la enfermería no sabían qué responderle a Madam Pomfrey a sus múltiples preguntas porque ellos no sabían qué les pasaba. Le repitieron una y otra vez que estaban estudiando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando los dos dijeron sentirse mareados, antes de desmayarse.

La enfermera intentaba darles pociones pero todas caían de sus manos al acercarlas a ellos. Tres Rennervates seguidos no funcionaron. Asustada fue a su oficina a buscar un nuevo frasco de poción revitalizante. Casi no tenían pulso y sus respiraciones eran muy débiles. No entendía qué les pasaba.

En ese momento apareció _Fawkes_ frente a Hermione, le entregó una nota de Remus y desapareció rápidamente. La castaña la leyó pero no sabía qué responder. Miraba desesperada a sus amigos inconscientes.

Pasaron veinte minutos de angustia en espera que la enfermera les dijese qué pasaba con sus amigos antes que la castaña se decidiese a responderle a Remus por medio de _Galileo_, cuando la enfermera volvía a entrar a su oficina en un estado evidente de nervios con la directora que había sido avisada por el cuadro de sir Cadogan de lo ocurrido en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Hermione le explicaba en la nota lo ocurrido mientras estudiaban, cómo estaban Ginny y Harry, también que Madam Pomfrey no lograba despertarlos y le pidió que averiguase con Angela y Aragorn qué podía estar ocurriendo con los chicos.

Su fénix regresó unos minutos después de haberlo enviado. Al recibir el mensaje la castaña palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Mi amor, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Ron asustado por su expresión.

—Angela está igual. El profesor Lupin me pide que traiga al profesor Mithrandir con Harry y Ginny de inmediato. Ellos están atrapados en el refugio con ella.

—Ustedes dos quédense con ellos. Yo lo traigo. —les indicó Ron a Hermione y a Neville mientras salía corriendo de la enfermería.

Diez minutos después entraba de nuevo allí y unos minutos después el profesor Mithrandir, ahogado por la carrera. Tras él llegaron los otros chicos del E.D.H. que estaban en el colegio, a quienes les avisó Neville por la esclava.

* * *

"… Angelica White ese día hizo aflorar en Severus Snape dos sentimientos encontrados que desde el colegio había sentido por ella… el odio y el amor."

Angela intentó desaparecer al pronunciar esta última palabra, pero Aragorn había puesto un fuerte escudo antiaparición después de ellos llegar allí. Lo había generado cuando empezaron a hablar de las características del sello que había puesto en la casa, temeroso de que ella huyese para evadir la conversación, y no lo había quitado aún.

—Por favor tío, déjame irme. —le suplicó mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No mi niña. No puedes, ni debes irte —la contradijo con tono suave acercándose a ella con cariño—. Deja que te ayudemos a… —Se detuvo al ver como la chica palidecía bruscamente y abría mucho los ojos—. ¿Angela?

—Debo ir al refugio, tío. Quita el escudo, por favor. —le pidió con voz asustada.

—Nada de eso, Angela. Tú te quedas aquí con nosotros. Kingsley…

—Lo siento tío. —se disculpó sabiendo lo que ocurriría. Brilló un instante con una luz azulada y desapareció.

—¿Por qué quitaste el escudo? —le preguntó Remus a Aragorn desconcertado.

—No lo hice. La transportó el sello del refugio. —contestó éste con un hilo de voz.

—Quítalo pronto, Aragorn —le urgió Arwen—. Debemos ir allí.

En ese momento aparecía _Fawkes_ con una nota de Arthur pidiéndole a Eowyn que fuese al refugio con urgencia.

Al llegar a la sala de la casa se encontraron al señor Weasley apuntándole con su varita a Narcissa Malfoy, que lo miraba pálida pero decidida.

—Mi hijo está malherido. Necesita ayuda médica. Por favor, usted tiene hijos por lo que sé, ayúdeme a llevarlo donde se la puedan dar o traiga un medimago con usted.

—Arthur, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó intrigado Remus.

—El joven Malfoy tiene una recaída. Molly, Snape y Kingsley están con él.

Eowyn subió rápidamente a la habitación, seguida de los demás. Al entrar consiguieron a Molly sosteniendo a Draco sentado mientras Angela le hacía beber una poción, murmurando algo parecido a un hechizo muy concentrada en el chico. Snape y Kingsley estaban allí mirándolos en silencio. Al ver que Narcissa se abalanzaba hacia su hijo Snape la retuvo y le pidió por señas que guardase silencio, haciendo Aragorn lo mismo con los demás.

Al terminar Angela de hacer el hechizo todos los presentes notaron como Draco bebía con mayor facilidad la poción. Estaba casi inconsciente. Al terminarla Angela lo miraba aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Señora Weasley, necesito que lo mantenga en esa posición un poco más. Sentirá que se incrementa la temperatura en el cuerpo de Draco. No se preocupe y manténgalo así. Debo acelerar un poco el proceso para que se revierta el efecto del veneno que le estuvieron dando.

—Pero eso no es posible —estalló Narcissa—. Yo le daba personalmente sus comidas.

—¿Usted se las preparaba? —preguntó Aragorn.

—No, claro que no. Lo hacía… Nooo. Esa maldita rata asquerosa… —temblaba Narcissa furiosa y desesperada—. Mi hijo. —se lamentó.

Snape apretó los puños al oír aquello. Él no sabía de las comidas. Si hubiese sabido que era él quien cocinaba hubiese advertido a Narcissa. Una vez más ese asqueroso hombre había puesto en peligro vidas usando como siempre su apariencia de insignificante… cuando en realidad era un elemento muy peligroso.

—Por favor manténgase en silencio, señora. Necesito concentrarme para esto.

—Espera Angela, yo te ayudaré —se le acercó rápidamente Aragorn—. Dime cuál zona es la más afectada.

—Su hígado.

Aragorn cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, los abrió de nuevo, miró a su sobrina y asintió.

Narcissa al escuchar lo dicho por la chica y ver el gesto del hombre se desató en llanto, tapándose la boca con las manos para intentar acallarlo.

Los dos unieron sus manos a las de Draco formando una cadena, lo miraron fijamente, se concentraron con intensidad, cerraron los ojos y una tenue luz rojiza los envolvió a los tres.

Molly abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el cuerpo del muchacho ardiendo en fiebre pero lo mantuvo firme, a pesar de las convulsiones que lo empezaron a sacudir.

Eowyn, Arwen y Faramir palidecieron al escuchar como Angela y Aragorn empezaban a murmurar simultáneamente algo parecido a un cántico, muy rápido, mientras se escuchaba la risa escalofriante de Voldemort. Snape abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón. Narcissa contuvo el aliento. Ella no estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero estaba aterrada. Kingsley sostuvo a Snape y lo ayudó a apoyarse en la pared al ver el movimiento de su mano y que palidecía bruscamente, además de ser evidente que no se podría mantener en pie sin ayuda.

La risa de Voldemort cesó unos minutos antes que cesaran las murmuraciones de Angela y Aragorn, la luz rojiza duró cerca de diez minutos más antes de cesar. La temperatura de Draco era ahora normal y su piel ya no lucía el color terroso que había tenido antes. Su color era pálido y aún tenía ojeras, pero se veía mejor.

Aragorn y Angela soltaron las manos de Draco. Los dos respiraban bastante mal, agitados, como si hubiesen recorrido una gran distancia sin detenerse.

Draco entreabrió los ojos y los miró extrañado. Al levantar la vista vio a Narcissa, llorando con las manos en la boca.

—Mamá. ¿Qué ocurre?

Molly lo recostó con cuidado en las almohadas, mientras Nymph y Remus sacaban a Angela del lado del chico, Aragorn se levantó con esfuerzo y los acompañó fuera de la habitación. Narcissa se aproximó lentamente a su hijo, lo acarició suavemente en el rostro y luego se abrazó a su pecho llorando.

—¿Mamá?

—Ya pasó, Draco. Ellos te ayudaron. Ya pasó. —le respondió con la voz quebrada, limpiándose la cara e intentando calmarse.

—Señora. Si lo hicieron con él es muy probable que con usted también. Venga conmigo. Debo darle el antídoto de inmediato. —le indicó Eowyn.

—¿Por qué no lo detectó antes? —le espetó furiosa—. Quiero que lo vea un medimago de verdad.

—Nadie hubiese detectado ese veneno, Narcissa —le respondió Snape en voz baja, su corazón aún latía irregular. La impresión de lo visto lo tenía muy alterado—. Es indetectable. Casi nadie sobrevive cuando se presenta la crisis que es la única forma de saber que ha sido suministrado. La poción que le dieron a beber con ese hechizo no es infalible, depende de quien haya preparado el veneno. Y por lo que oímos el Señor Oscuro participó en la fabricación de uno de sus ingredientes. Nunca había visto que nadie sobreviviese, no cuando él contribuye en su preparación.

Draco miró a Snape con los ojos desorbitados, asustado, al igual que Narcissa

—Venga con nosotros, señora. Debemos darle de inmediato el antídoto. A usted también, Snape. —les dijo Arwen.

—¿Usted sabe cómo hacer lo que ellos hicieron? —le preguntó el ex profesor de Pociones.

—No. Pero al darles el antídoto sabremos si hace falta. En ese caso Aragorn los ayudará.

—No se preocupe, señora —le dijo Molly a Narcissa—. Yo me quedaré con él. Si algo pasa les avisaré de inmediato.

—Gracias señora. —respondió con sinceridad Narcissa. Por primera vez en muchos años miró a alguien sin la expresión de asco en su rostro.

* * *

En la habitación en que habían estado interrogando a Snape en la mañana, Nymph le daba en ese momento a Angela un vaso de la poción color verde grama que le había entregado un minuto antes Aragorn.

El tío de la chica la miraba ceñudo, con sus ojos azules como témpanos de hielo. Estaba tan preocupado como molesto. Sabía que la chica lo estaba pasando mal, pero lo enojaba que se pusiese en situaciones críticas por su rebeldía y su impulsividad.

"_Haber escogido ese sello para proteger a esos… Realmente llega a límites __exagerados para cumplir con sus promesas a papá Albus. ¿Qué más le habrá prometido? ¿Qué dice la parte que cortaron de la carta? Ella me ha dicho que no tiene más secretos de ella pero sí de Harry. Es obvio que tiene que ver con la dichosa misión de papá Albus para Harry. No puedo permitir que Angela siga desobedeciéndome, está mal de salud"_.

La chica se tomaba la poción con el ceño fruncido, pensativa. Su respiración era bastante irregular, además estaba muy pálida y ojerosa. Ella no se esperaba una situación como la que acababan de vivir. _"Ese maldito ha estado envenenando al chico además de los brutales castigos que, es obvio ahora para mí, le estuvieron infligiendo tanto él como… su propio padre"_.

Sentía que la tormenta de emociones en su interior la estaba quemando y ahora… Esa sensación tan extraña que tenía desde la mañana era más fuerte. No lo entendía pero presentía que muy pronto se iba a enterar de qué se trataba. _"Dejaré fluir las cosas, lo más tranquila y serena posible. No puedo hacer otra cosa"_.

Ya estaba regularizando su respiración cuando entró Arwen.

—Aragorn, le he dado la poción a la señora Malfoy. También ha sido envenenada, está reaccionando al antídoto.

Angela intentó ponerse de pie pero Arwen la retuvo.

—No. Tú quédate aquí.

—Tío no puede hacerlo solo, tía. No con Voldemort como fabricante del veneno.

—Y no lo hará sólo. Yo lo ayudaré, recuerda lo que te prometí —le aseguró a su sobrina mientras la retenía en la silla—. Ahora quédate aquí. Remus, no la dejes salir. —le pidió a su amigo.

—Pero tú no sabes cómo…

—Yo le diré cómo —la interrumpió Aragorn que ya estaba en la puerta—. Por una vez haz caso y quédate aquí. —agregó molesto.

—Tío Aragorn —lo llamó con su voz reflejando toda su angustia. Al girarse el hombre al mirarla ella le pidió con voz de súplica—: Perdóname por las veces que te he desobedecido. Por favor, regresa bien, por favor.

—Estaremos bien, no te preocupes. — le respondió un poco menos frío.

—Tú también, tía Arwen, por favor.

—Estaremos bien, tranquila. —aseveró con tono suave, le dio un beso en la frente y salió tras su esposo.

A medida que transcurrían los minutos las manos de Angela enrojecían de tanto apretar la una contra la otra, sentada muy tensa en la silla. Nymph intentaba tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien, a lo que ella denegaba levemente. Pasados veinte minutos Angela no soportó más y se levantó de la silla. Remus se interpuso frente a la puerta denegando, mientras Nymph se levantaba rápidamente y la sujetaba por un brazo. Pero la chica no intentó zafarse para acercarse a la puerta. Se abrazó a la metamórfaga y empezó a sollozar con mucho sentimiento.

—Angela, tranquila. Arwen y Aragorn estarán bien.

—No es sólo eso… tía Nymph. —le respondió con la voz quebrada, abrazándola más fuerte.

—¿Qué tienes, linda? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Yo no quiero… desobedecerles… No quiero que… se disgusten… conmigo y… se preocupen… cada rato… Yo los quiero… mucho… Pero… no puedo… faltar a mis… promesas, tía… No puedo… A veces… me siento… atrapada en… una situación… de la que… no sé… como salir.

A Nymph se le formó un nudo en la garganta y miró con ojos suplicantes a su novio para que la ayudase a calmarla. Ella la había visto llorar desesperada en Grimmauld, tomando temblorosa una pequeña dosis de la poción grama que había sacado de su capa, para seguir llorando mientras ella intentaba calmarla hasta que se quedó adormilada apoyada en ella. Luego la ayuda tan extraña de Arwen, para oírla después hablar todo aquello… Ya no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir adelante, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

Remus, comprendiendo la situación, se les acercó y tomó en sus brazos a Angela mientras Nymph se giraba hacia la ventana para dejar escapar las lágrimas lo más silenciosamente posible.

—Ya, pequeña, cálmate. No te pongas así, te hace daño —le dijo él con voz muy dulce, acariciándole con ternura la espalda y la cabeza—. Nosotros hemos intentado entender hasta ahora las situaciones, pero no es fácil cuando nos ocultas tantas cosas. Por eso no comprendíamos tus reacciones esta mañana.

»No estamos disgustados contigo, sólo muy preocupados. Desde la hora del almuerzo no te estamos percibiendo por los lazos cuando te hemos visto evidentemente triste. Eso y lo que nos has contado tanto del sello como lo otro ha aumentado la preocupación. Nunca nos obedeces y generalmente resultas lastimada. Luego te desapareciste a pesar del escudo de tu tío. Por eso él te habló así hace un momento. Entiende pequeña.

—Yo lo… entiendo… tío Remus… Por eso… les conté… uno de los… secretos… de mamá… pero… —intentó explicarle su punto de vista pero se detuvo al empezar a marearse fuertemente.

—¿Angela? —le preguntó extrañado al oírla detenerse y sentirla temblar.

—Tío… Me siento… extraña.

—Angela, ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó intranquilo al sentir como la chica parecía intentar aferrarse a él.

—Estoy… mareada.

—Tranquila, vamos a sentarte y… ¿Angela? —se asustó al sentir que la chica perdía las fuerzas entre sus brazos.

—No… Por favor… No ahora… —murmuró la chica luchando por mantenerse consciente.

—¡Angela! ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó Remus muy asustado— ¡ANGELA! —gritó desesperado al ver como se desmayaba en sus brazos—. Nymph, rápido, trae a Eowyn. Angela, pequeña, reacciona. ¡Angela!

La metamórfaga salió corriendo a buscarla, limpiándose las lágrimas para no alarmar a los tíos de la chica. Transcurrieron varios minutos con Remus intentando que la chica reaccionase.

—Tío… no me… sueltes… —susurró muy pálida al recobrar la conciencia y ver su rostro, esforzándose por mantenerse despierta—. Háblame… No puedo ir… en este… momento… No…

—Yo no te voy a soltar, pequeña. No tienes que ir a ningún lado. —le respondió rápidamente, asustado.

—Iré después… mamá… Por favor… Díselo tío… Yo…

—Ahora no vas a ninguna parte. Te quedas conmigo. ¿Me oyes?

—Tío Rem…

—¿ANGELA? ¡ANGELA! Angela, por favor pequeña, reacciona.

—Remus, ¿qué pasa? —entró Eowyn corriendo, asustada al haberlo oído gritar. Al ver la palidez extrema de su sobrina se abalanzó hacia el piso dónde su amigo la sostenía.

—No lo sé, Eowyn. Estaba sollozando, preocupada por nuestro disgusto por su desobediencia. Yo intentaba hablarlo con ella mientras la calmaba cuando sentí que intentaba aferrarse a mí. Me dijo que estaba mareada y un instante después se desmayó. Recuperó brevemente el conocimiento y en susurros me pidió que no la soltase mientras le pedía a Angelica que no la llevase, luego perdió el conocimiento de nuevo. ¿Qué tiene, Eowyn? ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé. No entiendo nada —denegó mientras la examinaba una vez más con su varita. El pulso y la respiración de la chica eran muy leves—. _¡Rennervate!_ —Nada ocurrió. Eowyn se concentró en su don de Percibir e Influir los Pensamientos y sólo pudo percibir una neblina muy espesa—. Angela, pequeña, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó desesperada—. Nymph, por favor, en cuanto veas a Arwen y a Aragorn en condiciones tráelos, pero no les digas nada antes.

—En seguida. —respondió muy asustada la metamórfaga.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos al percibir que algo extraño les ocurría a Harry y a Ginny en ese momento, pero no podía dejar sola a Eowyn con Angela en ese estado y ellos estaban en el colegio acompañados.

Quince minutos después entraban Arwen, Nymph, Aragorn y Faramir allí. Eowyn sollozaba mientras Remus le hablaba sin cesar a la chica, asustado por su estado y por no recibir tampoco noticias de Harry y Ginny. Aún no le respondían la nota que había enviado con _Fawkes_. Al entrar la metamórfaga y los tres Dunedains al cuarto la puerta se cerró y selló.

—Por favor Angela, respóndeme. Me dijiste que si te hablaba no irías —le insistía. En su desesperación Remus recordó que la chica había nombrado a su mamá. Sin saber que más hacer decidió intentar hablarle a su espíritu, fantasma o lo que fuese que estuviese ocasionando aquello—. Angelica por favor, ella no quiere ir, por favor.

—¿Qué pasa con Angela? —preguntó asustado Aragorn.

Remus explicó todo de nuevo, con todo lo que había intentado Eowyn, mientras su amigo tomaba a su sobrina de sus brazos. No había forma de hacerla tomar ninguna poción, pues no lograban acercárselas a la boca. Tampoco lograban transmitirle energía. Su pulso se mantenía débil y constante.

—¿Qué percibiste con tu don, Eowyn? —le preguntó refiriéndose al que era más intenso en ella, el de Percibir e Influir los Pensamientos.

—Sólo una neblina espesa.

—¿Qué?

—No lo entiendo, Aragorn. Jamás había sentido eso con nadie.

Al utilizar sus dones con la chica la mujer pelirroja palideció.

—¿Arwen?, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó rápido su esposo al notarlo.

—Vamos a llevarla rápido con Mithrandir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué percibiste? —preguntó angustiado Aragorn. No le gustaba su evasiva cuando acostumbraba responderle siempre frontalmente lo que le preguntase.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada. Es igual a lo que sentí con el auror al que besó el dementor en el primer ataque que ayudamos.

—¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! —gritaron cinco voces al unísono, aterrados.

—Vamos con Mithrandir. ¡Pronto! —insistió Arwen.

Pero no funcionó el trasladador convocado por Aragorn para Nymph y Remus. Tampoco lograron desaparecer los Dunedains. La chica adquirió un aspecto azulado enfermizo que antes no tenía, con unas ojeras muy marcadas.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus muy asustado.

—No podemos salir desapareciéndonos o con trasladador y es evidente que le ha afectado el que lo hayamos intentado. —le respondió Aragorn mirando a su sobrina angustiado.

La puerta de la habitación era golpeada por Arthur, que preguntaba incesantemente qué ocurría. Faramir fue hacia la puerta para abrirla y se dio cuenta que no podía.

—_¡Alohomora!_ _¡Bombarda!_ Estamos encerrados. —les informó muy asustado.

En ese momento apareció _Galileo_ con una nota para Remus. Al abrirla sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

Al ver su expresión Aragorn le arrancó la nota de las manos.

—Ginny y Harry están igual en Hogwarts. Los chicos están muy asustados. Madam Pomfrey no logra hacerlos reaccionar. Hermione le pide a Remus que nos pregunte a Angela y a mí si sabemos qué ocurre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arwen casi sin voz.

Remus se quedó mirando el fénix y se le ocurrió algo.

—_Galileo_, por favor dile a Hermione que lleven al profesor Mithrandir con Ginny y Harry, que Angela está igual, que se apresure, que nosotros estamos atrapados en El Refugio con ella.

El pequeño fénix emitió una suave nota y desapareció.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Arwen con curiosidad a pesar de su angustia.

—Nosotros no podemos salir y Arthur no puede entrar, pero el fénix llegó aquí. No sé cómo logran los chicos comunicarse con ellos pero fue lo único que pude pensar para resolver esta situación.

Treinta minutos después apareció _Febo_ con una nota escrita con la letra de Luna. Aragorn palideció al leerla, temblando la mano que sostenía la nota perceptiblemente.

—¿Qué pasa, Aragorn? —preguntó Remus, temeroso de la respuesta.

—Mithrandir tampoco sabe lo que ocurre. No ha logrado hacer reaccionar a Harry o a Ginny. Dice Luna que los dos nombraron a Angelica antes de perder el conocimiento. Mithrandir ha dicho que es algo que ella está haciendo pero no puede explicarlo ni detenerlo. Tampoco sabe qué consecuencias tendrá.

Eowyn estalló en llanto, aterrada.

Remus miró fijamente el pálido rostro de la chica, pensativo, intentando sobreponerse al pánico que sentía.

—_Orión_ —Inmediatamente apareció el pequeño fénix—. Por favor amiguito, ve con Angela y ayúdala a regresar.

El fénix sobrevoló el cuerpo de la chica se posó sobre ella, cantó suavemente y desapareció. Al verlo Remus se animó.

—_Lily _—Al ver a la pequeña fénix sonrió—. Por favor pequeñita, ve con Harry y ayúdalo a regresar —La pequeña ave desapareció de inmediato—. _Ares_ —El pequeño fénix acudió al llamado—. Por favor amiguito, ve con Ginny y ayúdala a regresar. —El pequeño fénix emitió unas notas y desapareció.

—¿Crees que funcione, Remus? —le preguntó Nymph.

—No lo sé pero es lo único que se me ocurrió.

Pasaron diez angustiosos minutos sin cambios.

—Mmm… —hizo un leve sonido y se movió suavemente la chica.

—¿Angela? —la llamó preocupado Aragorn.

—Harry… mamá… Ginny… —se removía Angela intranquila en brazos de su tío, murmurando algo, pero no se le entendía casi nada.

—Angela, ¿me oyes? —le insistió Aragorn, un poco animado al ver que empezaba a reaccionar pero inquieto por su falta de respuesta.

—Mmm… Déjanos ir… Por favor… mamá… Estamos… débiles… Por favor… mamá… Iremos… de nuevo… luego… Por favor…

—¿Angela? —le insistió acercándola más a su cuerpo y con voz levemente más alta para intentar que le escuchase sobre… lo que le estuviese ocurriendo.

La chica dejó de agitarse, quedándose muy quieta. Sin embargo su respiración era casi regular, seguía pálida, pero menos que minutos antes.

—Estoy percibiendo a Harry y Ginny débiles, pero no extraños como hace un rato. —comentó Remus mirando preocupado a la chica de pelo negro.

Arwen se acercó a ella temerosa e intentó percibirla por su don mezclado. Dos minutos después soltaba el aire retenido y sonreía.

—Está serena. Parece que estuviese durmiendo.

Eowyn de inmediato lo intentó con su don más intenso y también sonrió.

—Parece estar soñando con George y muchos pétalos de flores.

Diez minutos después Arthur logró abrir la puerta, mientras aparecía _Galileo_ cantando alegremente con una nota de Hermione para Remus.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el señor Weasley—. Nos tenían asustados a todos.

Los seis que estaban conscientes dentro de la habitación se miraron y suspiraron, mirando a la chica que aún no despertaba.

—Ginny y Harry ya están despiertos —leyó la nota Remus—. Harry dice que sólo recuerda sentirse muy débil antes de perder el conocimiento y haber soñado con Angelica y Angela, pero no sabe exactamente qué. Ginny no recuerda nada. El profesor Mithrandir ha dicho que los encuentra bien ahora, aunque muy débiles. No sabe explicar lo ocurrido pero parecen estar recuperándose rápidamente.

—¿Ginny y Harry? ¿De qué hablan? —insistió Arthur, ahora asustado.

—Lleva a Angela a Hogwarts —le indicó Remus a Aragorn—. Yo le explico a Arthur; luego voy con Molly y con él allá. Tengo que organizar las cosas aquí.

El Dunedain asintió. Dos minutos después abría los ojos desorbitados mirando a su sobrina, al igual que Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir. La chica había palidecido mucho nuevamente.

—¿Aragorn? ¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Remus.

—No podemos desaparecer de la casa. —le respondió en voz baja mientras intentaba pensar rápidamente en todo lo que sabía sobre el sello que le había puesto su sobrina al lugar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arthur que no entendía lo que ocurría.

—El sello de Angela está muy extraño. Si lo intentamos de nuevo podríamos hacerle daño. —afirmó Aragorn al haber usado sus dones sobre el mismo y percibir que no era normal lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Remus se llevó las manos a la cabeza mirando a la chica, que se empezó a mover intranquila en los brazos de Aragorn.

—Tío Remus… —la oyeron murmurar—. Yo no quiero… desobedecerlos… Yo…

—¿Angela? —preguntó extrañado el aludido.

La chica empezó a moverse un poco más, inquieta. Se detuvo, abrió lentamente los ojos y se quedó mirando a quien la sostenía, evidentemente confundida.

—¿Tío Aragorn?

—Sí, pequeña, soy yo. —le respondió sonriente.

—¡Tío! —exclamó y se abrazó a él feliz. Pero inmediatamente se soltó, sin fuerzas para mantener el abrazo.

—¡Angela! —exclamó Aragorn preocupado al notarlo—. ¿Qué tienes, pequeña?

—Mareada... y muy… cansada… tío.

—Angela, por favor, quita el sello de la casa. —le pidió preocupado por lo que había percibido minutos antes y lo que ella le acababa de decir.

—No puedo, tío. —le respondió con la voz temblorosa.

—Por favor. Te prometo que ellos estarán bien, los tres, pero quítalo. Hazme caso. —Aragorn se preocupó aún más al ver la expresión asustada de sus ojos grises.

—No entiendes, tío… Me siento muy… extraña… No tengo fuerzas… para quitarlo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó asustado.

—Sólo podría… transferírselo… a tía Arwen y a ti… simultáneamente… Es extraño… —empezó a temblar levemente—. Hace frío.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, la temperatura era apenas fresca en el cuarto.

—Angela, quita la barrera extraña que tienes desde el almuerzo. Eso también puede estarte debilitando.

Mientras los demás miraban a Arwen interrogantes la chica miró los ojos esmeraldas de su tía indecisa.

—Pero a Harry… lo percibo mal… al igual que… a Ginny… No quiero… preocuparlos.

—No te preocupes por ellos. Están con el señor Mithrandir, estarán bien. Haz lo que te digo.

La chica se sentía débil y extraña así que la obedeció. Asintió y la quitó.

Todos empezaron a percibir por el tercer lazo el estado de la chica y se alarmaron. Estaba tranquila anímicamente pero extremadamente débil y un poco asustada.

—¿Puedes quitar ahora el sello? —preguntó Eowyn, temiendo la respuesta.

—No tía… No puedo.

—Angela, transfiérelo entonces a nosotros dos, pequeña. —le pidió Arwen decidida, haciendo caso omiso de las señas negativas de Aragorn.

—No tía… Tú no debes… Tú don mezcl… —intentó negarse Angela y explicarle el porqué. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos, muy mareada.

—Angela, por favor, haz lo que te digo. Aragorn me ayudará. Vamos, pequeña, haz la transferencia del sello.

—Arwen tiene razón, pequeña —accedió Aragorn al notar como su sobrina estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo por su extrema debilidad—. Yo la ayudaré. Hazlo.

Angela abrió los ojos y los miró a los dos alternativamente, indecisa, pero al marearse nuevamente comprendió que era necesario. Se sentía muy débil y bastante asustada, no entendía lo que le pasaba. Levantó una mano temblorosa hacia Arwen que la tomó rápidamente entre las suyas, mientras Aragorn le tomaba la otra. Cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse. Los tres tomaron un color azulado por unos minutos. Al cesar aquello los tres se veían muy pálidos.

—¡Arwen! —exclamó muy asustado Remus, mientras Faramir rápidamente sostenía a la Dunedain que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Aragorn bajó la cabeza y denegó.

—Tía Arwen... perdóname. —susurró la chica mirándola angustiada, con lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos en ese momento verdes.

—Tranquila Angela. Vamos a recostarlas. Eowyn, prepara chocolate para los tres y trae poción para el dolor de cabeza para Arwen.

—¿Aragorn? —preguntó su hermana asustada.

—Por eso no quería hacerlo con Arwen. A ella la afecta más por su don mezclado que a cualquiera de nosotros. Por eso nos preocupamos tanto hace un rato cuando nos dijo que tipo de sello había puesto. —les explicó Aragorn. Cerró los ojos. Él también estaba afectado. El haber ayudado al chico y a la mujer a salvarse del veneno lo había debilitado. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, asustado, cuando sintió que le quitaban a Angela de sus brazos.

—Tú también te ves mal —le respondió Remus su pregunta muda mientras se incorporaba con la chica en sus brazos—. Arthur, ayuda a Aragorn.

—Yo…

—Sin protestas, Aragorn —lo interrumpió firme Remus—. Vamos a la habitación grande que hay al fondo. Es mejor que estén los tres en el mismo cuarto.

—Tío Remus… —le habló en voz baja Angela mientras la llevaba al cuarto, preocupada—. ¿Qué tienen… Harry y Ginny?

—Están igual que tú, aunque un poco menos afectados. ¿Sabes qué ocurrió?

—No, tío… Sólo recuerdo… que hablaba… contigo… sobre mi… desobediencia… cuando me… sentí mareada.

—¿No recuerdas nada? Te negabas a ir con Angelica a algún sitio. —preguntó Remus preocupado mientras Nymph le abría la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Mamá?... —Sentía que le estallaba la cabeza si pensaba en ello—. Tío no… puedo… Me duele… mucho… la cabeza… si intento… pensar… en eso —Empezó a temblar de nuevo—. Tengo frío.

—Shhh, tranquila. Lo hablaremos luego, cuando estés mejor.

La recostó con suavidad en la cama, mientras Nymph se aproximaba rápidamente a la chica con otra frazada.

Cuando subió Eowyn le dio a tomar a su cuñada la poción. A los tres les hicieron beber una taza grande de chocolate caliente. Luego de beberla tomaron un mejor aspecto. Angela se quedó adormilada. Seguían percibiéndola un poco débil pero bastante recuperada comparado con su estado anterior.

—Arwen, ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó preocupado su esposo, mientras Arthur y Faramir lo sostenían y denegaban para que no se levantase.

—Un poco mejor. Eowyn, por favor, pon a dormir a Snape. Ahora entiendo porqué Angela no quería estar bajo su mismo techo más tiempo del estrictamente indispensable.

Al no oír a la chica comentar nada los dos se preocuparon e intentaron incorporarse a verla, mientras Eowyn, Arthur y Faramir intentaban detenerlos.

—Tranquilos los dos —los regañó muy firme Remus—. Está adormilada.

—¿Tía Arwen? —murmuró preocupada la chica.

—Tranquila pequeña, ella está bien. —le aseguró Nymph en voz suave mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

Remus llamó a _Fawkes_ y le escribió a Hermione, contándole todo lo ocurrido allí. Le explicó que irían a Hogwarts tan pronto Arwen y Aragorn se recuperasen lo suficiente y pudiesen modificar o quitar el sello de la casa. Era probable que llevasen a Angela allí para que Mithrandir la examinase. Unos minutos después recibió la nota de Hermione con las explicaciones de los tres sellos. Al leerla no pudo evitar sonreír. Le pidió a Nymph que se quedase a cuidar de la chica y se dirigió a la cama de Aragorn para leérsela y hablar de aquello con él.

Arthur cuidaba de Arwen mientras Eowyn dormía a los tres ex mortífagos, acompañada de su esposo.

—Definitivamente son unos chicos muy listos y unidos. —comentó el Dunedain de ojos aguamarinas.

—¿Pueden quitar el sello que había puesto Angela y usar uno de estos? —le preguntó el líder de la O.D.F. mirando preocupado a Arwen, que estaba muy pálida en la otra cama.

—Sí. En cuanto Arwen esté un poco mejor lo quitaremos. El ayudarme a contrarrestar el veneno en la señora Malfoy ya la tenía mal. Este sello de tierra y aire lo puedo hacer yo solo, además no necesita energía adicional para mantenerse. El pupilo se encargará de bloquear la entrada y salida como los chicos dicen en la nota.

—Deben haber estado investigando en La Casa Flotante después que Angela les dejase la carta con la explicación del sello. Estoy seguro que en cuanto se consigan de nuevo con ella la reñirán.

—Sí. Creo que a nuestra pequeña desobediente le van a salir muchos regaños por usar ese sello, más aún existiendo otras posibilidades —comentó Aragorn con una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio mirando la cama en que estaba su sobrina, preocupado—. Remus, me inquieta mucho lo que ha ocurrido con los chicos. Por favor quédate con Angela. No creo que esto haya terminado aún.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que la debilidad de Angela por la barrera que mencionó tu esposa y el sello de la casa fue lo que permitió que _Lily_, _Ares_ y _Orión_ los pudiesen traer de vuelta. No sé lo que pasa pero Angelica nunca dejaba algo sin concluir.

Palmeó suavemente a su amigo en el hombro y regresó junto a su novia para acompañar a la chica que había entrado en una etapa de sueño profundo.

—Arthur, en cuanto Eowyn regrese de dormir a los Malfoy y a Snape ve a buscar a Molly. Pídele a Kingsley que los vigile. Quiero contarles lo que sabemos de lo que está ocurriendo en Hogwarts con Ginny y Harry pero no puedo dejar sola a Angela. —le dijo a su alto y casi calvo amigo, intentando transmitirle calma tanto con su voz como con su expresión.

Al regresar Molly y Arthur les explicó todo lo que sabían de lo ocurrido. Los dos estaban muy asustados, esperando impacientes a que Arwen se recuperase un poco para que pudiesen ir al colegio.

Una hora después la chica empezó a removerse un poco inquieta. Luego, con los ojos entreabiertos, miró al hombre de ojos dorados que la observaba preocupado por como la estaba percibiendo.

—Tío Remus… nos llevará… de nuevo… en un rato… por unas horas.

—¿De qué hablas, Angela? —le preguntó él con miedo de oír la respuesta.

—Si nos… oponemos… nos debilitará… de nuevo… el procedimiento.

—No, mi niña. No pueden entrar de nuevo en ese estado. Dime qué hago para evitarlo. Por favor.

—Ve con Harry… y con Ginny… Diles que se… mantengan… muy serenos… Con ellos será… menor el tiempo… Luego se… nos unirán… cuatro personas más… Antes y… después… debemos tomar… poción para… desgaste… por Magia Antigua… Diles a todos… que no… tengan miedo… Mamá no nos… hará daño.

—¿Angela? —preguntó asustado al verla palidecer.

—Debo tomar… un poco de… la poción, tío.

—Angela, por favor, no puedes hacer esto.

—No puedo… evitarlo, tío… Estaremos bien… si hacemos… lo que dice… Antes no pudo… avisarnos cómo… prepararnos… Por favor ve… con Harry… y con Ginny… Si no les dices… y se oponen… asustados… les afectará.

—Angela, mi niña —le pidió Aragorn que había llegado con Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir a su cama—. ¿Qué está pasando? Dímelo.

—Lo siento… tío pero… no tengo… tiempo… Ya debo irme. —Se le cerraban los párpados.

—¡No! Espera, dijiste que debías tomar poción para Magia Antigua —le recordó asustado pero decidido Faramir. Buscó rápidamente entre su capa una dosis que tenía con él para el entrenamiento que se suponía habría tenido ese día con Nymph—. Toma pequeña. —La incorporó con cuidado en la cama y se la llevó a la boca, dándole de beber con cuidado, pues la respiración de la chica aún era irregular.

—Gracias tío… Por favor… Harry y Ginny… deben sab… —Perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.

—Angela. —se le escapó a Eowyn, angustiada.

—Está igual. —confirmó la Dunedain pelirroja llorosa después de intentar percibirla por su don mezclado.

—Arwen, haz exactamente lo que te diga —le pidió decidido Aragorn—. Tenemos que regresar el sello a la normalidad.

Unos minutos después que los esposos con las manos unidas recitasen un hechizo en una lengua extraña la casa brilló levemente en un tono azul oscuro. Arwen perdió seguidamente el conocimiento.

—Remus, ve a Hogwarts —le pidió con voz ronca Aragorn, cabizbajo, mientras sostenía a su esposa—. Debes hablar con Harry y Ginny. No podemos llevar a Angela sin saber si le afectará.

—Nosotros también vamos. —dijo decidido Arthur abrazando a su esposa, que miraba muy asustada a la chica.

—Yo voy con ustedes —afirmó enseguida Eowyn—. Hablaré con el señor Mithrandir sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Tiene que existir alguna manera de averiguar qué está pasando y, de ser posible, detenerlo.

—Yo me quedo con Nymph a cuidar de ellos —la apoyó Faramir, mientras acostaba de nuevo a Arwen—. Si pasa algo te aviso de inmediato.

Quince minutos después apareció George en el refugio y subió corriendo hacia la habitación. Al entrar allí les explicó a los que se habían quedado con Angela que Ginny y Harry también habían entrado de nuevo en ese estado.

Arwen, que ya estaba consciente, se llevó aparte a su esposo para hablar sobre el sello. Angelica le había dicho en sueños que lo quitase tan pronto recuperase el conocimiento, que llevasen a su hija con los otros dos chicos al modo Dunedain para que no la afectase. Ella haría lo que le había dicho.

La pelirroja había confiado siempre en su cuñada menor, siempre demasiado madura para su edad, siempre tan abierta y cariñosa con ella. Le dolió mucho cuando supo de su muerte. Estaba ahora muy encariñada con su hija, la chica rebelde que se había empezado a apegar a ella y a Nymph, buscando el afecto de la madre ausente, lo que la chica de ojos miel estaba haciendo con Eowyn y Nymph.

Le dijo a Aragorn lo que Angelica le había transmitido y él le mostró la carta de los chicos. No entendían la situación con la mamá de Angela pero estaban muy preocupados por el estado de la chica. Los dos comprendieron que no debían seguir con el sello de aguas congelantes en esa casa, debilitándolos a los dos, cuando era muy posible que la chica necesitase de su ayuda al volver de… de donde estuviese.

Dejaron a la chica con Nymph, Faramir y George. Fueron a la habitación de los interrogatorios a Snape, la que había usado Angela para establecer el sello de aguas congelantes. Lo más rápido posible lo quitaron. Mientras Arwen se reponía del esfuerzo Aragorn estableció el nuevo sello de tierra y aire, comunicándose también con el pupilo para establecer las condiciones adicionales de bloqueo a la casa.

Estaban saliendo de allí cuando llegó Eowyn a darles las instrucciones de Mithrandir. Todos debían ir al colegio.

* * *

Mithrandir se asustó mucho al ver la expresión llorosa de Hermione. Se acercó en silencio. Le acarició suavemente la cabeza a la castaña para transmitirle su cariño, mientras se dejaba fluir para tranquilizar un poco a los chicos, la enfermera y la directora. Percibió que ni Ginny ni Harry admitían su transmisión de calma y se preocupó más, pero no lo exteriorizó.

Escuchó las rápidas explicaciones de los tres Gryffindors y la enfermera con el ceño fruncido. Miró analíticamente al chico pelinegro, a la pelirroja y a la enfermera, decidiendo dormir a Madam Pomfrey con el hechizo. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero estaba seguro que no era conveniente tener que darle explicaciones sin saberlo. A una señal suya Ron se ubicó rápidamente tras ella y la atrapó cuando caía dormida, llevándola con ayuda de Neville a una camilla un poco distante de las de su hermana y su amigo.

Se acercó entonces a Harry e intentó percibirlo por casi todos sus dones pero no lo logró por ninguno, eso lo asustó muchísimo. Decidido cerró los ojos y se concentró en su don de Manejar la Energía. Unos minutos después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. _"¡No puede ser!"_. Estaba percibiendo a Angelica. Era su energía la que tenía bloqueado el cuerpo de Harry de tal manera que no había manera de acceder a él. Lo tenía envuelto en un capullo de energía muy intenso.

Mithrandir recordó que los chicos le habían dicho que Harry había llamado a Angelica y a Angela antes de perder el conocimiento. Hizo un esfuerzo para serenarse y lo intentó de nuevo. Pudo ver a la pelirroja envuelta en otro capullo de energía igualmente intenso y en la lejanía a la chica de pelo negro envuelta en un capullo similar, pero encerrada en una burbuja azul muy grande comparada con el tamaño de su cuerpo. Parecía el tamaño de una habitación.

Intentó comunicarse con ellos pero no lo logró. Vio asombrado interponerse una figura difusa muy similar a Angelica, sonriendo, negando con gestos de su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda parecía poner una pared de energía que lo alejaba de los chicos con tal fuerza que lo sacó de concentración.

Abrió los ojos muy pálido y mareado. Asustado y preocupado observó el rostro del chico. _"¿Qué está haciendo Angelica? ¿Cómo?"_. Miró a la pelirroja y luego a los chicos del E.D.H. y la directora, rodeando a sus compañeros y a él interrogantes. Tragó saliva. Sólo faltaban los gemelos Weasley allí pero sabía que los pelirrojos no tardarían en llegar.

—No sé qué está ocurriendo —decidió sincerarse con ellos—. Sólo sé que lo está haciendo Angelica, pero no sé qué, cómo o por qué, tampoco cuánto durará o qué consecuencias tendrá y no puedo evitarlo. Ha aislado a Angela, a la señorita Weasley y al joven Potter.

Al oír sus palabras todos palidecieron bruscamente. Neville sujetó a Christine que casi se desmaya de la impresión. Christopher miraba a la pelirroja y al pelinegro petrificado, intentando imaginar cómo estaría Angela, aterrado por lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Ron sujetó a Jessica que, al igual que la niña, tampoco consiguió las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en pie. Luna haló de un brazo a la castaña, alejándola un poco del grupo.

—Hermione, intenta enfocarte. Tienes que avisarle a los gemelos lo que ocurre. Yo le escribiré al profesor Lupin para contarle lo que ha dicho el profesor Mithrandir.

La castaña miró a la rubia con sus ojos vidriosos y asintió. Sabía que tenía razón. En momentos como ese admiraba mucho el temple de Luna. Tomó varias inspiraciones para serenarse y se dirigió con su amiga a una cama cercana. Se sentaron y cada una escribió la nota correspondiente, enviándolas con _Galileo_ y _Febo_. Luego las dos chicas se unieron de nuevo al grupo.

Quince minutos después entraban corriendo a la enfermería Fred y George, en el mismo instante en que Hermione, Ron, George y Mithrandir percibieron un cambio en Ginny y en Harry. De nuevo podían percibirlos a través del tercer lazo, débiles pero estables. Se veían un poco menos pálidos que antes. Su pulso y respiración eran casi normales. La pelirroja empezó a moverse levemente unos minutos después, abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Tenía la impresión que le pesaban los párpados.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó Ron, con una mezcla de angustia y esperanza.

—Hola hermanito.

En ese momento abrió los ojos Harry.

—¿Harry? —preguntó la castaña tomándole la mano.

—Hola Hermione.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? — le preguntó su mejor amiga preocupada.

—Un poco cansado pero bien —le respondió mientras se ponía los lentes que ella le daba. Al ver a su novia en la camilla de al lado se asustó—. ¿Qué tienes, Ginny?

—No te asustes, mi amor. Ya estoy bien. Un poco cansada, pero bien.

—Joven, ¿recuerda qué pasó? —le preguntó inquieto Mithrandir a Harry.

—Me sentí débil y mareado mientras estábamos estudiando, luego… No sé… Me parece que tuve un sueño con Angela y… No estoy seguro pero creo que también con la señora Angelica… Luego oí el canto de _Lily_.

—¿Recuerda el sueño, joven Potter? —insistió el anciano.

Harry intentó hacer memoria pero lo único que consiguió fue un intenso dolor de cabeza que se reflejó de inmediato en sus gestos.

—Lo siento, pero no lo recuerdo. Me duele la cabeza al intentarlo.

—¿Tú recuerdas algo, Ginny? —preguntó Ron.

—Sólo que me sentí mareada y me recosté en el pecho de Harry, preocupada porque a él también lo veía mal… Creo que escuché el canto de _Ares_.

—Está bien, jóvenes, déjenlo así —les sonrió suavemente el anciano—. No se preocupen ahora por eso e intenten descansar. Creo que un poco de chocolate los ayudará.

—Profesor Mithrandir, ¿qué les pasó a ellos? —le preguntó la directora preocupada, hablando con él en voz baja lejos de los chicos.

—No lo sé, pero aunque están un poco débiles me parece que por lo demás están bien. Por ahora que se tomen el chocolate y que descansen.

—Yo debo terminar lo que estaba haciendo en mi despacho. Por favor, profesor Mithrandir, quédese usted con ellos e intente averiguar lo ocurrido cuando estén en condiciones. Yo volveré más tarde.

—Así lo haré, profesora McGonagall. No se preocupe.

—Le avisaré al profesor Lupin que ya están despiertos. —dijo feliz la castaña por sus amigos, pero un poco preocupada por Angela. Quería saber de ella. Le extrañaba no haber percibido nada por el tercer lazo.

Unos minutos después, reunido de nuevo el anciano con los chicos, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George y Mithrandir abrían mucho los ojos asustados. Acababan de percibir a Angela por el tercer lazo. Estaba bien anímicamente pero extremadamente débil y un poco asustada.

—¿Qué tiene Angela? —preguntó muy asustada Ginny.

—Le ha pasado algo parecido a lo que les ha ocurrido a ustedes —le respondió rápidamente Hermione—. Pero no te preocupes, está con sus tíos. Seguramente pronto estará restablecida igual que ustedes. —rápida y disimuladamente miró a Chris & Chris para que no preguntasen más.

—Si ha sido igual a lo que me pasó a mí entonces sólo está cansada y un poco débil. —comentó con tono tranquilo Harry entendiendo el gesto de su amiga, sonriendo para simular que todo estaba bien aunque en realidad estaba bastante preocupado.

Les dieron a tomar chocolate, lo que les hizo recuperar el color de la cara y las fuerzas. Pasados unos minutos se tranquilizaron un poco. Habían percibido que la chica se recuperaba bastante en poco tiempo. Un rato después la castaña recibió la carta de Remus por medio de _Fawkes_ y se las leyó a todos.

—Hermione, envíales lo de los tres sellos que averiguamos —le pidió decidido Harry que se sentía bien pero seguía en cama para no contrariarlos, especialmente a su novia que también permanecía en cama para darle el ejemplo aunque se notaba fastidiada—. Así podrán quitar el de las aguas congelantes y la señora Arwen no se verá afectada más tiempo del necesario.

—Tienes razón. —aprobó la castaña.

Hermione le envió la información a Remus por medio de _Galileo_ mientras los demás le respondían las preguntas a Mithrandir, que no sabía nada del sello en la casa a la que llevarían a los tres ex mortífagos. Angela sólo le había dicho que usaría uno fuerte de Magia Antigua avanzada, que luego le explicaría. Al igual que ellos se asustó mucho al oír cuál había puesto Angela en el refugio, aún más con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hermione recordó que los tres chicos se habían sentido extraños desde la mañana y se los contó a todos. Tenía la fuerte impresión que tenía mucho que ver en lo que ocurría, siendo aquello ratificado por el pelinegro que presentía que era así.

A Mithrandir le preocupó escuchar el comentario que hizo Angela sobre Angelica.

Una hora después los que estaban en los lazos con Angela la percibieron extraña y se asustaron, pues era como habían percibido a Ginny y Harry antes. Unos minutos después Remus entraba corriendo a la enfermería, con Eowyn, Molly y Arthur tras él, luciendo los cuatro pálidos y desencajados. Venían de la dirección del colegio, donde habían dejado muy preocupada a Minerva McGonagall.

—Ginny, Harry, necesito que se mantengan lo más serenos posible. —les pidió Remus intentando regularizar su respiración y mantener en su rostro una expresión apacible.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? —se asustó Harry.

—¿Remus? —preguntó intranquila Ginny.

—Se los suplico, hagan un esfuerzo, tienen que estar serenos. Angela me ha pedido que venga a hablar con ustedes antes de… antes de entrar de nuevo en el estado en que estaba hace un rato.

—¿Qué? —preguntó muy asustado George.

—Por favor, debemos ayudar a Ginny y a Harry a permanecer tranquilos. Angelica vendrá de nuevo por ellos en unos minutos.

—No, por favor profesor Lupin, no. —denegó asustado Ron.

—Angela aseguró que estarán bien, que Angelica no les hará daño pero deben estar muy serenos y no temer a la situación. Deben tomar además poción para desgaste por Magia Antigua antes y después.

La mayoría escuchaba aquello en un estado absoluto de miedo. Sin embargo Harry empezó a sentir la presencia de Angela a su lado ayudándolo a mantenerse tranquilo. Ginny, que también la sintió, miró a su novio, le sonrió y le pidió a los gemelos que les trajesen la poción. Un par de minutos después los pelirrojos volvieron de La Casa Flotante con varios vasos en sus manos y les dieron a beber uno a Ginny y otro a Harry. Habían terminado de tomársela los dos cuando empezaron a sentir que los párpados les pesaban.

Remus, que había percibido de nuevo el cambio en los chicos a esa sensación extraña, le quitó los lentes a Harry y lo recostó mientras Arthur recostaba a su hija al ver que se le cerraban los párpados. Molly le tomó la mano sonriéndole para mantenerla tranquila, aunque estaba muy angustiada.

Eowyn se llevó a Mithrandir aparte del grupo y le contó lo dicho por su sobrina. También las percepciones que Arwen y ella habían tenido de Angela mientras estaba en ese estado. Una vez que Ginny y Harry perdieron el conocimiento, George se fue al refugio y Remus se acercó donde estaba Eowyn hablando con el anciano.

—¿Hay alguna manera de saber qué ocurre?

—Lo intentaré de nuevo con mi don del Manejo de la Energía. Intentaré averiguar cómo ayudarlos.

Mithrandir se sentó en medio de las camillas en que estaban Ginny y Harry, usando su don con los dos simultáneamente.

Los tres chicos estaban envueltos nuevamente en los capullos de energía intensa, pero esta vez la chica de pelo negro no estaba rodeada de la burbuja azul. Sintió de nuevo la energía de Angelica y, en esta oportunidad, también pudo sentir la energía de otros doce Dunedains con mucha intensidad rodeando a Angela.

Intentó acercarse pero Angelica lo bloqueó y le dijo:

_Lo siento Mithrandir, pero no puedo permitir que interfieras. Esto debo hacerlo hoy mismo. Tengo que terminar lo que inicié hace quince años, cuando vi la cicatriz de Harry y percibí al asesino al cargarlo en brazos._

_Sí Mithrandir. Nadie lo sabe pero yo fui a visitarlo unas semanas antes de partir definitivamente, antes de despedirme de mi sobrina y mi hija. Lo encontré encerrado en una despensa debajo de las escaleras, llorando por una pesadilla, sin que Petunia hiciese nada por calmarlo. Mientras lo dormía use mis dones con él y percibí muchas cosas._

_Después me despedí del pequeño Neville y de mis amigos Alice y Frank. Allí confirmé algunas de mis investigaciones y eso me preocupó aún más. Luego hice un pequeño viaje al futuro. Necesitaba averiguar algo._

_Lamentablemente confirmé mis sospechas sobre la Profecía Dunedain, pero también lo que sucedería si me mantenía firme en mi decisión. Por eso continué con mis investigaciones e intervine de la única forma posible. No podía permitir que mi hija y el hijo de Lily enfrentasen sus destinos sin la ayuda que yo les podía dar. Fue por eso que comencé lo que he venido a completar._

_Visité otros tres niños sin que sus padres lo notaran para prepararlos a ellos también, pues al igual que Harry han heredado cualidades muy particulares. Los he unido a los cinco por medio de un lazo muy fuerte con la ayuda que me brindaron._

_Muy pronto vendrán también los otros dos chicos, la guía y el tutor que he designado para los cinco, que les ayudarán con lo que he hecho hoy. No puedo explicarte más. Reúne a los demás miembros del E.D.H., a Arwen, a Aragorn, a Eowyn, a Faramir, a Remus, a Nymphadora Tonks, a Meg Heigh, a Charlie Weasley, a Bill Weasley, a Kingsley Shacklebolt y a la profesora McGonagall. Deben estar todos presentes cuando regresen Angela y el tutor._

_Hubiese querido que mi intervención fuese más amplia, pero no podía hacer más con tanto tiempo en recesivo entre mi partida y el momento en que Harry estaría listo. Dejé en mi hija la conexión conmigo para que pudiese darse lo que está ocurriendo hoy. Sólo cuando despertase en Harry el don mezclado y lo dominase, ayudando además a salvar la vida de un enemigo declarado por segunda vez, podía hacerse._

_Sólo al aflorar lo más puro de su corazón podía recibir lo que se le ha dejado, pues es una gran responsabilidad la que les voy a dejar a los siete. Sin embargo, debido a lo que detecté en la cicatriz de Harry, es quien más me preocupaba y por eso fue con él que establecí el límite de tiempo._

_Harry necesitará de tu apoyo. Tendrá desde hoy todos los dones que heredó de sus padres, su propia magia y energía, además de lo que le estoy transfiriendo. Él es un mago muy poderoso de nacimiento, con una particularidad muy especial que Lily presentaba, pero que en él es especialmente fuerte y sí está activa. Lamentablemente también tiene una fuerte tarea que cumplir. Lily y James le transfirieron toda su magia y energía al morir. Yo he hecho lo que ha estado en mis posibilidades._

_En la pequeña pelirroja detecté otra particularidad que se creía perdida en la noche de los tiempos. Los dos se unirán y con ayuda de mi hija, sus amigos y quienes les quieren serán los únicos con una oportunidad para detener a Voldemort. Es ella el tercer factor que no se había entendido en la Profecía Dunedain._

_Los cuatro que traeré más adelante tienen otras características especiales que requerirán menos tiempo aquí para el procedimiento._

_Ahora que se han cumplido las condiciones en Harry y tanto él como los otros tres chicos están parcialmente preparados deben recibir lo que les dejé. Sólo al hacer esto podrá Harry liberarse de la energía dañina de Voldemort, que le llegó el día en que intentó asesinarlo. Aunque no eliminará la conexión a través de la cicatriz ni las facultades que Voldemort le transfirió, si le ayudará a evitar que su espíritu puro se vea manchado por la oscuridad de su oponente._

_Angela está muy bien preparada como Dunedain. Por eso una vez más me veo obligada a recargar en ella y el tutor el peso de la responsabilidad más fuerte. Mi hija tendrá la concentración de todo lo que he dejado inicialmente, luego irá liberando poco a poco el control de lo que les he dejado a Harry y a los tres chicos, hacia ellos, a medida que lo admitan sus organismos al estar más entrenados. Al tutor le quedará todo desde hoy, transmitiéndole a la guía lo que a ella le dejo gradualmente, en cuanto lo vaya asimilando._

_Todo lo que transfiero hoy lo dejo inicialmente en Angela y el tutor. Los que te he pedido que convoques y no traeré aquí quedarán desde hoy unidos a mi hija, hasta que estén listos para recibir lo que les ha sido legado. Todos mis dones a excepción del don de Manejar la Energía. Más sólo reforzarán los dones ya existentes en cada uno._

_Al que creían muerto pero le ayudarán a volver le llegará su legado cuando se reúna con mi hija y esté preparado. A los siete que traeré hoy es a los únicos que les he logrado dejar todos mis dones, aún el don de Manejar la Energía, aunque no los tuviesen de nacimiento._

_Dos de los amigos de Harry despertarán con fuerza inusitada una gran Magia Antigua que ellos han fortalecido con el hijo de Lily. Esto ocurrirá cuando regresen con ustedes al que creían muerto. Angela los ayudará a los tres._

_La salud de mi niña está muy deteriorada, esto no me lo esperaba. Pero al despertar Harry y Ginny la característica de fénix que comparten podrán ayudarla a restablecerse. Los pequeños fénix les ayudarán en esto._

_Cuida del tutor, de la guía y los cinco chicos. Dales tiempo para que despierten a los otros. Sé que no es el mejor momento para los chicos, los pequeños fénix me lo han transmitido, pero no puedo modificar las condiciones de la transferencia. Mi tiempo aquí es limitado y se está acabando. Sólo vine para esto. No puedo permitir que nadie interfiera._

_Al principio Angela y el tutor se sentirán aturdidos y sus organismos se resentirán un poco, mostrándose débiles, pero todo eso pasará en unas horas. Por unos días estarán un poco cansados y posiblemente les afecte un poco en sus emociones y sus metabolismos pero se repondrán._

_Los siete tienen que tomar poción plateada para recuperarse de la Magia Antigua cada seis horas y poción dorada para la energía todas las noches, durante una semana. También deben descansar bastante, comer mucha fruta y mantenerse bien alimentados, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo es probable que los tres que ya he traído y el tutor se muestren renuentes a comer._

_El tiempo se les agota Mithrandir. Voldemort conseguirá de nuevo el control sobre la piedra y el acceso a las cuevas en las Tierras Altas, con la espada del dragón que allí se encuentra y el acceso a los Mudredais. Eso no puede ser detenido. Prepara a todos para lo que se avecina._

_Adiós abuelo consentidor, te espero más allá de las estrellas. Cuando sea tu momento Jennifer y yo te vendremos a buscar._

_Recuerda mis palabras._

Al abrir los ojos el anciano acarició con suavidad la cabeza de la menuda pelirroja y denegó suavemente. Sabía que no podía detener lo que había hecho Angelica, pero le preocupaba ahora más el destino de aquellos tres chicos y… _"¿Quiénes son los otros dos jóvenes? ¿A quién se ha referido con la guía? ¿Quién es el tutor? Tengo fuertes sospechas de quienes son los otros cuatro pero…"_. Se sentía débil, cansado y atormentado.

Era muy duro lo que les esperaba a todos, pero especialmente a los siete. No sabía qué había visto Angelica en el futuro que había visitado para que se hubiese atrevido a intervenir de esa manera, pero estaba seguro que había dejado su energía y todos sus dones a varias personas a través de su hija. También que les había dejado el don del Manejo de la Energía sólo a los cinco chicos, la guía y el tutor. Por eso los tres chicos estaban en ese estado. Algo que jamás él hubiese visto, ni tampoco sabía que era posible.

Ahora entendía lo que había percibido en su cuerpo cuando Luthien se lo llevó ahogada en llanto. Esa pena había consumido a su nieta, que había perdido a sus hijas menores y a las pequeñas bebés. A sus hijos mayores los había alejado creyendo poder salvar a las nietas de su destino.

"_Murió de tristeza al comprender su equivocación, mientras Albus buscaba durante tantos años infructuosamente a las niñas hasta que el destino las puso tan cerca y tan lejos de él. Albus… Jamás pude decirle la verdad a mi amigo, preocupado por no afectar a Angela y a Jessica. Quiso y cuidó de sus nietas sin saber que lo eran._

_¿Cómo afectará a los chicos ahora esto? ¿Cómo ayudarlos? ¿Cuándo entrarán los otros cuatro en ese estado? Tengo una fuerte sospecha de a quienes se refiere pero… Tengo que averiguar qué y cómo lo ha hecho Angelica para poder ayudarlos en la etapa de transición que se avecina, mientras averiguamos qué dones tienen a quienes les ha dejado Angelica los suyos y los entreno… Entrenar a los siete simultáneamente en el don del Manejo de la Energía… Jamás me hubiese esperado eso"_.

Alzó la vista hacia los que lo rodeaban y sintió que le flaqueaban las fuerzas. ¿Cómo decirles aquello? Pero sabía que no podía ni debía ocultárselos, aquello les afectaría a la mayoría de ellos directamente, a los señores Weasley indirectamente. A excepción del joven de gafas todos sus hijos estaban involucrados. Miró de nuevo a los chicos en las camillas y cerró los ojos. Utilizó su propio entrenamiento para enfocarse en lo que debía hacer, los abrió y les habló.

—Por favor, Eowyn, ve al refugio y trae al joven George Weasley, a Arwen, a Aragorn y a tu esposo. Usen el modo Dunedain para transportar a Angela para que no se vea afectada. Traigan los cuatro sus estrellas, podríamos necesitarlas aquí. Señor Lupin, por favor que vengan también las señoritas Tonks y Heigh, así como los jóvenes Charlie y Bill Weasley, también la profesora McGonagall y el señor Shacklebolt. Jessica, diles a Galadriel y a Elrond que necesito hablar urgente con ellos aquí, luego trae la estrella de tu mamá. Lo que me ha dicho Angelica debo hablarlo con todos ustedes.

Los chicos y los adultos miraron al anciano interrogantes. Eowyn, acostumbrada a obedecerle sin hacer preguntas, desapareció a hacer lo que le había pedido.

Remus se sentía intranquilo. Los que el anciano había nombrado no eran los únicos de La Orden del Fénix que estaban recibiendo entrenamiento Dunedain, lo que le hacía preocuparse por la posible razón de aquello. Miró a su sobrino y a la menuda pelirroja, tendidos en ese estado tan cercano a un coma, recordó como había dejado a quien también consideraba su sobrina. Tragó saliva. _"¿Qué está pasando? ¿A quiénes se ha referido Angela con 'se nos unirán cuatro personas más'? No entiendo nada"_.

Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y una vez más asumió su responsabilidad como líder de la Orden del Fénix. Salió de la enfermería con rumbo al despacho de McGonagall. Sería a ella a la primera en avisarle, luego iría por los demás. Tenía que organizar también con Aragorn y Kingsley quiénes se quedarían a vigilar en el refugio.

Media hora más tarde estaban todos los convocados en la enfermería del colegio, al otro extremo del sitio donde se encontraban las camillas en que se encontraban Angela, Ginny y Harry, con el anciano sentado bajo la ventana, pálido y pensativo.

Aragorn le había transmitido mentalmente que no era conveniente hablar abiertamente frente a Molly por las situaciones que se habían presentado entre ella y su sobrina. Le habían pedido a la señora Weasley que cuidase de los tres chicos mientras ellos hablaban, a lo cual había accedido sólo por el poder de convencimiento del anciano profesor y la preocupación por su hija, el chico a quien quería como un hijo y la chica huérfana.

Mithrandir al verlos a todos reunidos selló e insonorizó la enfermería con su don del Manejo de la Energía. No podía permitir que fuese descubierto por alguien ajeno lo que estaba a punto de revelarles. A Madam Pomfrey la había hecho llevar a la habitación que había usado con Hermione, Ginny y Angela durante su recuperación. Ni siquiera a Galadriel y a Elrond les podía permitir el acceso allí, no hasta que enfrentase con los directamente involucrados aquella situación. Sólo permitió que permaneciesen allí los señores Weasley, a pesar de no haber sido nombrados directamente por Angelica, porque seis de sus siete hijos eran afectados.

Les había ordenado a Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir colocar sus estrellas en las mesitas junto a las camillas de los chicos, para activarlas cuando recobrasen el conocimiento como una ayuda adicional a la que había indicado Angelica. No sabía qué proceso estaba ocurriendo, por lo que no se atrevió a hacerlo mientras estuviesen en ese estado. Las de Aragorn, Galadriel, Elrond y Jennifer las dejaron en las mesitas de las camas cercanas a las de los chicos, según les dijo inicialmente a los otros en espera del regreso de los chicos para saber cómo actuar con ellos, en realidad sabía que la necesitarían… los otros dos chicos, la guía y el tutor.

Utilizó su estrella para generar un bloqueo alrededor del círculo que habían conformado él, los convocados y Arthur Weasley, de modo que Molly no pudiese escucharlos además de prolongar el tiempo para poder hablar con libertad de todo aquello.

—Les he pedido a todos los presentes que vengan porque se ha presentado una situación totalmente inesperada e irregular. ¿Sabe la señorita Meg Heigh quien era Angelica White?

—Sólo que era la mamá de Angela. —contestó intrigada.

El anciano suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Les voy a pedir a todos que guarden absoluto silencio. Voy a explicarles varias cosas muy rápidamente a todos los presentes, tocando sólo los puntos más álgidos. Les diré lo que ha estado ocurriendo desde que… desde que Albus Dumbledore murió, así como algunos hechos del pasado que están influyendo considerablemente en lo que está ocurriendo hoy. Hasta donde sé no todos los presentes están informados de algunas cosas y… debo darles tanta información como sea posible. Los demás detalles les serán informados a ustedes después por el señor Lupin, Aragorn y los jóvenes Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

—Profesor Mithrandir, disculpe pero no entiendo…

—Lo sé, señor Lupin, lo sé. Pero créame que después que termine de explicarles y les muestre a todos lo que Angelica me ha transmitido hace un rato, mientras intentaba llegar a los chicos, usted y todos los presentes comprenderán el porqué de esta reunión. Después… —No pudo contener un suspiro de preocupación— Después tendremos que averiguar varias cosas.

Tomó aire y comenzó a explicar todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, desde quienes eran los Dunedains y las razones que les llevaron a aislarse en las Tierras Perdidas (lo que escuchó Meg con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin atreverse a preguntar), el porqué estaban allí, las infancias tormentosas de Angela y Harry (manteniendo la versión oficial de lo ocurrido en el orfanato y el porqué de la recaída de Angela), pasando por la existencia de la Profecía Dunedain, el Pacto Dunedain, el don de Angelica, la existencia en Angela de todos los dones.

Explicó con lujo de detalles lo referente al don del Manejo de la Energía, lo que asustó y preocupó a todos los que lo conocían de antemano por la presencia de Jessica y los pequeños Brown, que sollozaron en silencio al escuchar lo de la cesión de la energía que no sabían.

Pero el anciano no se detuvo ni permitió que nadie lo interrumpiese. Era indispensable que todos los del E.D.H. supiesen de aquello ahora que Harry, Ginny y otros dos chicos también tendrían aquél don al regresar. Con la personalidad del chico era tan o más peligroso que con Angela. Tenían que saber todos lo que podía ocurrir si se le presionaba al extremo. El carácter fuerte de la menuda pelirroja y su amor irrestricto por su novio también podían generar problemas, así como la unión tan fuerte de los otros dos chicos con el de ojos esmeraldas si estaba en lo correcto sobre quiénes eran. También necesitaba que todos los de la O.D.F. lo ayudasen con los dos adultos.

Luego les mostró el recuerdo de la despedida de Angelica. Al terminar de ver y oír aquello todos los presentes estaban paralizados. No podían asimilarlo. Los que acababan de enterarse de tantas cosas en tan corto tiempo se sintieron bloqueados y aislados de lo que les rodeaba, superados por la situación, especialmente el papá y los dos hermanos mayores de la menuda pelirroja.

Mithrandir les había estado transmitiendo a todos los presentes calma a través de sus dones, enfocándose en los Weasley con profunda intensidad. Había dejado adicionalmente a mano una cantidad importante de poción tranquilizante que les hizo tomar durante el relato, tanto a los que recién se estaban enterando de todo como a los que no sabían algunos detalles, como la característica especial del don de Angela.

Aún así no se sorprendió del estado en que quedaron todos al terminar de ver la imagen de Angelica revelando lo que había hecho. Todavía él no lograba asimilarlo, tampoco tenía idea de lo que ocurriría cuando los cinco chicos, la guía y el tutor regresasen. Sabía que esa era la primera pregunta que le harían cuando reaccionasen, pero él no les tenía una respuesta, sólo más preguntas. Transcurrieron casi quince minutos de un tenso y angustioso silencio. Aragorn y Remus fueron los primeros en reaccionar.

—Mithrandir, ¿cómo pudo…?

—Profesor Mithrandir…

Hablaron los dos simultáneamente, sin que nadie pudiese entenderles nada. Todos los miraron interrogantes, empezando a reaccionar también.

Jessica, Chris & Chris se miraron. Una vez más asintieron, se secaron las lágrimas y la mayor se decidió a hablar.

—Profesor Mithrandir, supongo que lo primero será que todos conozcamos la Profecía Dunedain y buscar las investigaciones de mi tía para averiguar qué está haciendo y cómo podemos ayudar.

A excepción de Fred y los pequeños Brown todos la miraban asombrados. El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Aquello corroboraba sus sospechas. Su novia y los niños asumían el papel de Angela cuando ella no estaba en condiciones: una máscara de fortaleza para superar las situaciones aunque por dentro estuviesen muy mal. El mismo pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Nymph, Remus y los cinco Dunedains.

—Luego tendremos todos que averiguar qué dones tiene cada uno de los nombrados para saber como entrenarnos en ellos y aprender rápido, de modo que Angela se vea afectada el menor tiempo posible. —siguió Christine.

—También es lógico pensar que nadie más debe saber lo que está ocurriendo para evitar que Voldemort o sus mortífagos puedan llegar a enterarse. —completó Christopher.

—¿Podemos saber cómo afectará esto a Ginny, a Angela y a Harry? ¿Quiénes son los otros dos de nosotros que irán? ¿Quién es la guía? ¿Quién es el tutor? —preguntó George, decidido a apoyarlos—. Es necesario que sepamos cómo ayudarlos.

—Sería también saludable que nos explicasen que saben de los murd… los que la señora Angelica mencionó —intervino Fred por la misma razón—. Tenemos que saber a qué nos vamos a enfrentar.

—También sería prudente que le enseñasen a Harry el manejo de la espada de Gryffindor que le dejó el profesor Dumbledore —opinó muy pensativo Neville—. Es evidente que lo va a necesitar.

—Además deberíamos saber todos qué es lo que puede hacer Voldemort con la piedra y el pergamino de Grindelwald, para prepararnos para lo que viene. —agregó muy segura Hermione.

—Otro factor a tener en cuenta será que los miembros de La Orden del Fénix no dejen traslucir en las batallas lo que hayan aprendido en cuanto a Magia Antigua, a menos que sea estrictamente indispensable —recomendó Ron con el ceño fruncido, hablándoles indirectamente a sus compañeros del E.D.H., asumiendo el mando en ausencia de su amigo—. No creo que sea conveniente que el enemigo se entere antes de tiempo de los conocimientos y habilidades adquiridos.

—Otra cosa a tomar muy en cuenta será cómo llevar todo esto adelante sin que retrase nuestras otras actividades. —señaló Luna mirando a Ron, el que se había convertido en líder suplente de su grupo.

Los nueve chicos del E.D.H. habían hablado uno tras otro, mientras sus compañeros en el círculo los miraban sorprendidos. Aragorn y Remus se miraron y enarcaron las cejas. Aquellos chicos les habían tomado la delantera en sus preguntas y observaciones, sin darles tiempo de interrumpirlos o preguntarles.

Mithrandir los miraba como un abuelo orgulloso. Definitivamente cada día aquellos chicos estaban más unidos y organizados. Pero al igual que Aragorn y Remus se sentía también muy preocupado por aquello. Lo que había ocurrido complicaba la situación con los chicos, la cual ya era bastante difícil.

—Antes de responder a las preguntas que han formulado deberían ustedes responderle a Remus las que él les formuló en nuestra última reunión. —les indicó muy serio Aragorn. No podían permitir que los chicos siguiesen ocultándoles cosas.

Los nueve chicos se miraron preocupados, inmediatamente levantaron su Occlumancia los siete mayores, mientras los dos más pequeños mantenían su vista fija el uno en el otro. De nuevo una barrera mental proveniente de Angela, y ahora también de Ginny y Harry, los envolvió. Todos los chicos lo notaron y llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso. Los Dunedains al sentir de dónde provenía la barrera se asombraron.

—Lo siento, señor Aragorn. No queremos faltarle el respeto ni a usted tampoco, profesor Lupin, pero ninguno de nosotros puede responderles esas preguntas —tomó la palabra Ron como líder suplente del E.D.H., aceptado unánime y silenciosamente por los demás miembros del grupo—. El profesor Dumbledore le prohibió a Harry hablar sobre ello y nosotros no irrespetaremos eso.

—Ron, comprende que la situación ha cambiado —intentó convencerlo Remus—. Cuando Albus le pidió eso a Harry no sabía lo que haría Angelica.

—Eso es cierto, profesor Lupin, pero en todo caso la decisión la deberá tomar Harry cuando salga del estado en que está. Sólo él tiene derecho a tomar esa decisión.

—No, Ron —intervino Aragorn pensativo—. No podemos permitir que Harry siga cargando solo con esa responsabilidad. Si he entendido bien mi hermana les ha dejado el don del Manejo de la Energía. No pueden consentir que él siga con eso.

Ron miró muy asustado hacia el otro extremo de la enfermería, donde se encontraban su hermanita y su mejor amigo. Él también había entendido eso pero no quería asimilarlo. Miró entonces a Hermione, su novia, su apoyo, la única consciente que sabía de todo aquello al igual que él, suplicándole con la mirada que lo ayudase a decidir. Percibió a su hermana y sus dos amigos a su lado. Inicialmente se asustó, abriendo mucho los ojos mirando a su novia, que tenía la misma expresión, pero al sentir la calma que los tres les transmitían los dos sonrieron.

Hermione decidió que ella respondería. Con Ginny en aquella situación era muy duro para Ron asumir solo el responderles.

—Lo siento, pero sólo nosotros cinco sabemos su misión y así seguirá siendo.

—¿Los cinco? —preguntó aturdido George.

—Sí, George. Harry le dijo todo a Ginny pero le pidió que no viniese con nosotros. Angela no te ha dicho nada porque Harry le pidió que no lo hiciese aún. Él no quiere a más nadie involucrado en eso. Si se lo dijo a Ginny fue porque necesitaba que ella lo apoyase.

—Entiendo. No preguntaré nada.

—Pero nosotros sí. Hermione y Ron, necesitamos saber cuál es la misión que le dejó Albus a Harry ahora mismo. —presionó Remus.

—Perdona que te contradiga, papá, pero ahora lo urgente es ayudar a los chicos, a la guía y al tutor —intervino Jessica—. La misión de Harry no tiene que ver con lo que está ocurriendo hoy aquí hasta donde sabemos, pero sí lo que nosotros hemos preguntado. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estarán ellos con tía Angelica o cuándo se llevará a la guía y al tutor. También falta saber quiénes serán los otros dos de nuestro grupo y cuando serán llevados por tía. Tenemos que apresurarnos a conseguir respuestas para resolver esta situación primero.

Remus miró a su hija fijamente. Tenía razón en aquello. Miró a sus compañeros de La Orden del Fénix y los vio a todos asentir.

—Tienes razón, Jessica. Veamos primero lo urgente. Después retomaremos lo de la misión. Empecemos por la Profecía Dunedain. Si Angelica hizo esto por esa profecía todos los que estamos aquí debemos conocerla.

Mithrandir asintió, sabía que Remus tenía razón.

—Como ya les he dicho aún no ha sido interpretada completamente. Se las diré y luego se analizará lo que hasta ahora se ha podido entender de ella. Uniéndolo ahora con lo que ha dicho y hecho Angelica. —les advirtió el anciano antes de empezar a recitarla.

_Una escuela fundada_

_para magia enseñar_

_en amistad basada_

_de cuatro grandes en crear_

_Amenazada se verá_

_de ser destruida al separar_

_por causa de uno con ira_

_a quienes irán a estudiar_

_La semilla de la desunión_

_sembrada por la serpiente_

_por el águila, el tejón y el león_

_será detenida parcialmente_

_La escuela sobrevivirá_

_pero también la semilla_

_que con los años conseguirá_

_terreno fértil y germina_

_El sucesor de la serpiente_

_el propio nombre cambiará_

_para luego quien sólo miente_

_no ser nombrado ya_

_El caos y la muerte_

_ha venido a sembrar_

_quien sólo conoce la muerte_

_por no poder amar_

_Cuando su tiempo llegue_

_también llegarán_

_quienes habrán de detenerle_

_pero mucho sufrirán_

_Un grupo especial de defensa será fundado_

_En nombre, símbolo y un integrante un fénix_

_Para la paz de varios mundos será creado_

_por aquél de magia perenne y que es un gran fénix_

_Uno de cuatro una vez más_

_a los otros tres traicionará_

_por miedo a perder una vez más_

_sus principios traicionará_

_La alegría avellana como líder encabeza_

_a la gris lealtad y la franqueza_

_a las doradas ideas y la entereza_

_al negro temor y la flaqueza_

_Antes del final los tres y el hijo reunidos_

_El traidor por los otros ya descubierto_

_vivió por piedad de uno de sus amigos_

_Por esto los defenderá y caerá muerto_

_Un nuevo amanecer verán_

_los sobrevivientes a las luces verdes_

_las lechuzas a todos contarán_

_la tregua obtenida por los ojos verdes_

_De los que intentarán detenerle_

_provendrá el marcado con la centella_

_del fundador del grupo del ave perenne_

_llegará marcada con el fénix ella_

_El primero perseguido será_

_desde que es sólo un inocente_

_la segunda Dunedain será_

_del gran fénix proveniente_

_El marcado por la centella_

_es el único que detenerle puede_

_el tercer factor de la solución es ella_

_llama de fuego es y amor perseverante tiene_

_La marcada con el fénix_

_destinada a protegerles_

_a la pareja de los fénix_

_y a los nueve que son fieles_

_El conocimiento y la confianza_

_la amistad que apoya y aprende_

_las ideas y la franqueza_

_el apoyo sin preguntas, defiende_

_El ingenio y la alegría abierta_

_con fuerte apoyo despertarán a las durmientes_

_miel en la mirada sana y abierta_

_tornasol en los ojos y dudas en la mente_

_Dos nacidos el mismo día_

_ayudarán y aprenderán siempre_

_serán centro de alegría_

_doce reunidos le harán frente_

_El grupo del fénix_

_de sus cenizas resurgirá_

_apoyado con los fénix_

_y el que de la muerte volverá_

_Largo y duro es el camino_

_que recorrer deberán_

_Ayudan a los tres con su destino_

_Por amor y amistad lucharán_

_En dos en quienes la amistad a toda prueba_

_ha sido probada ya varias veces radica_

_un gran poder que unido al de la centella_

_al ser oscuro la protección le erradica_

_Sólo tres unidos con este gran poder_

_pueden detener al dividido según el siete_

_Cinco han de hacer desaparecer_

_antes que uno detenga al hijo de la serpiente_

_Este poder antiguo en los dos surgirá_

_en el momento de mayor necesidad_

_al apoyar a quien el elegido ayudará_

_a retornar a la vida y la libertad_

_Grandes poderes destructivos_

_la serpiente convocará_

_Magos y muggles destruidos_

_su objetivo ése será_

_Un grupo aislado por propia voluntad_

_y otro grupo de desterrados_

_por su gran odio y maldad_

_al final serán convocados_

_En lados opuestos combatirán_

_por la piedra controlados unos_

_lazos de amistad impulsarán_

_para detenerlos a otros_

_En el sacrificio de dos padres_

_por niños nacidos el mismo mes_

_y en el sacrificio de cuatro madres_

_allí tu poder tienes_

_En tus ojos la verdad_

_en tu corazón la esperanza_

_en su llama arde tu despertar_

_en su amor muere tu venganza_

_Sólo amor detendrá_

_al que sólo odio tiene_

_La venganza no lo detendrá_

_sólo el poder que tienes_

_El amar te fortalece_

_el odiar te debilita_

_la esperanza por ti crece_

_la unión por ti se fortifica_

_Luz y oscuridad se debaten_

_en sus corazones permanentemente_

_el dolor sus esperanzas abaten_

_uniéndose a la oscuridad inicialmente_

_A uno la luz vuelve a llamarle_

_desde el gran fénix_

_La hija viene a despertarle_

_sirviendo con dolor al fénix_

_Arderá el gran fénix por su mano_

_las cenizas a muchos reunirán_

_El último obstáculo por su mano_

_morirá y le liberará_

_A otro la luz del gran fénix le llama_

_del sendero de la oscuridad le aparta_

_su camino nuevo a él le aclama_

_desde lo que siempre rechazó le atrapa_

_Varios viajeros en diferentes momentos_

_con amor y dolor cumplirán el mandato_

_Nadie romperá la línea del tiempo_

_sólo completarán lo pasado_

_Muchos destinos marcados_

_para la batalla final se presentarán_

_Los de todas las razas liberados_

_por las decisiones que allí tomarán_

_Los ojos de la esperanza_

_enfrentan a los ojos de la muerte_

_la llama y la lealtad de dos la confianza_

_la protección de la fénix hasta la muerte_

_Los ojos rojos querrán_

_quemar y destruirlo todo_

_Los ojos verdes querrán_

_cuidar y salvarlos a todos_

_Tu poder no encontrarás_

_en libros, dones u objetos_

_Tu poder sólo brillará_

_cuando mires adentro_

_Busca en tu corazón_

_la fortaleza que tienes_

_Escucha a la voz de la razón_

_deja fluir la energía que eres_

_El día después brillará_

_sólo si tú según tu poder decides_

_Llama, amigos y protectora brindarán_

_el escudo pero sólo tú decides_

_Un nuevo amanecer verán_

_los sobrevivientes el día después_

_de la batalla final que combatirán_

_para crear el mundo en que vivirán después._

A excepción de los Dunedains todos escucharon aquello atónitos. Las primeras estrofas eran obvias, las otras… Ni siquiera con lo dicho por Angelica ese día podían entenderse muchas cosas.

—Necesitamos saber qué investigó mi tía —señaló pensativa Jessica—. Sólo así podríamos intentar armar este rompecabezas.

—Tienes razón —la apoyó Hermione girándose a mirar a Aragorn—. ¿Qué más sabe sobre eso, señor?

—Sólo lo que les dije. —respondió sorprendido el Dunedain por la rápida reacción de los chicos. En su cabeza aún retumbaban las estrofas de la profecía. No la había querido volver a analizar después de la muerte de sus hermanas. Coincidían con muchas cosas que ahora sabía. Demasiado bien para su gusto.

—Vamos a la Casa Flotante los del E.D.H. que estamos en pie entonces. Cuando los otros dos de nuestro grupo entren en ese estado los demás los traeremos aquí. No creo que con el tutor y la guía se refiriese a alguien del E.D.H., pero de ser así volverían cuando sea necesario. Por ahora debemos investigar lo más rápido posible sobre lo que está ocurriendo y lo que dijo la mamá de Angela que pasará los próximos días —decidió Ron—. Profesor Mithrandir, por favor permítanos ir allí. _Lily_,_ Ares, Orión_, por favor amiguitos, si hay algún cambio en alguno de ellos avisen a alguno de nosotros.

Los tres fénix volaron hacia el otro extremo de la enfermería y se posaron sobre las cabeceras de las camas, entonando un suave y melodioso cántico los tres en señal de conformidad.

—Nosotros vamos con ustedes. —decidió Remus.

A excepción de Hermione y Ron los chicos se miraron preocupados. Tenían fuertes razones para no llevarlos, especialmente a la "Sección Prohibida". Si lograban entrar allí encontrarían lo que habían preparado para las batallas.

—El profesor Lupin tiene razón —aprobó Ron decidido—. Mientras más personas busquen mejor. Sólo hay algo que deben saber todos. Quienes no son del E.D.H. no podrán entrar a una habitación en particular de la casa, como tampoco pueden hacerlo Chris & Chris.

—Ron, no podemos seguir con secretos con la situación que se está presentando, entiéndelo. —le señaló Remus intentando convencerlo.

—En cuanto a la habitación de la Casa Flotante no es ninguno de nosotros quien lo impide, profesor, es un límite que dejo allí la señora Angelica y… —De pronto enarcó las cejas en dirección a su novia, que también lo miraba con la misma expresión—. Claro, por eso Angela nos dijo aquello.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Jessica que los miraba sin entender.

—Cuando fuimos por primera vez a la "Sección Prohibida" con Angela, ella nos explicó que las habitaciones las habían acondicionado ustedes, pero que el resto de la casa no. Especialmente las tres bibliotecas de investigaciones las había dejado organizadas su mamá, como si supiese del E.D.H., algo que ella no entendía en ese momento.

—Es cierto —asintió Jessica con expresión de haber comprendido—. Varias veces lo hablamos durante estos años, antes de ver conformarse el E.D., de romper el sello o de plantearle Angela lo del E.D.H. a Harry. Nos había extrañado siempre algunas cosas que conseguimos en la casa cuando llegamos.

Los adultos los miraban sintiéndose parcialmente ajenos a aquella conversación pero sin perder detalle. No habían logrado averiguar nada con Dotty y Wykers hasta ahora porque Angela les había puesto un bloqueo muy especial.

—Lo que me lleva a suponer que debe habernos dejado una pista sobre dónde conseguir sus investigaciones cuando esto se presentase. —añadió Hermione pensativa.

—Acérquense a uno de nosotros los que nos acompañarán a la Casa Flotante —les indicó Ron a los miembros de la O.D.F.—. Señorita Heigh creo que usted debería venir con nosotros, allí podremos ir explicándole algunas cosas mientras buscamos —continuó el pelirrojo al verla indecisa—. Si conseguimos algo en la "Sección Prohibida" los que podemos entrar allí lo llevaremos a una de las otras dos salas para que lo revisemos todos… si podemos. —completó dudoso.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Ron? —le preguntó Arthur empezando a enfadarse—. Ustedes no pueden seguir con sus secretos.

—No es por eso, papá —intervino George—. Lo que pasa es que hay algunos libros allí que jamás hemos podido sacar hacia otras salas, así como hay otros que no podemos leer o sólo algunas partes. Por eso lo llamamos la "Sección Prohibida". Porque lo que está allí sólo puede ser visto por algunos, e inclusive algunas cosas sólo aparecen en determinados momentos.

—Es cierto, señor Weasley —completó Hermione al notar la cara de suspicacia de la mayoría de los adultos—. La poción que usamos para la licantropía sólo apareció poco después de la primera luna llena de Bill. Antes jamás la habíamos visto aunque estuvimos buscando, inclusive en el libro en el que apareció. Y ese libro sólo lo pudimos sacar de esa sala esa tarde, antes de ir a Grimmauld.

—Aragorn, vayan ustedes cuatro con los chicos. No sabemos cuánto falta para que regrese Angela y estoy seguro que necesitaremos información para ayudarla —le ordenó el anciano—. Yo me quedaré aquí con los tres jóvenes y la señora Weasley. Si hay cualquier cambio los fénix les avisarán.

Mithrandir quitó el bloqueo y el tiempo prolongado que había creado con la estrella, aproximándose todos al extremo de la enfermería donde se encontraba Molly con los tres chicos inconscientes.

—Señora Weasley, hemos intercambiado toda la información que teníamos hasta este momento sobre lo que ocurre con los chicos —le explicó pausadamente el anciano—. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para ayudarlos. Ellos han propuesto el ir a La Casa Flotante para buscar allí información. Es muy probable que Angelica dejase allí algo referido a lo que está ocurriendo hoy.

—¿No sabes si tu tía dejó algo así allí? —le preguntó la señora Weasley angustiada a la joven de ojos miel.

—La casa es muy grande y hay varias cosas que dejaron allí mamá y tía que nosotros cuatro nunca tocamos por respeto a ellas. —le respondió la chica con sinceridad.

—Molly, quédate tú con los chicos —le pidió muy firme Remus—. El profesor Mithrandir podría necesitar ayuda mientras regresamos. Nymph, Meg, Minerva, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Kingsley y yo vamos con ellos.

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño pero asintió. Sospechaba que Remus la había dejado allí para evitar que se enterase de algo, así como no le habían permitido estar en la reunión. Sin embargo estaba muy preocupada por su hija y los dos chicos de pelo negro. Comprendió que no era el momento de hacer preguntas. Se quedaría junto a ellos. Además su esposo iría con ellos. Ya luego le sacaría la verdad de lo que le estaban escondiendo.

Los chicos llamaron a los pequeños fénix y se organizaron en grupos para transportar a los que les acompañarían a la Casa Flotante.


	15. Las Investigaciones de Angelica

_Resumen: Arathorn y Sam Evans. Los parentescos de los veinticuatro con los Dunedains._

_**Las Investigaciones de Angelica**_

Al llegar los nueve del E.D.H. con los doce de la O.D.F. a la Casa Flotante, el menor de los pelirrojos miró a su novia dudoso. La castaña asintió y él se decidió.

—Christopher, lleva a los que ya han estado aquí a la "habitación de los recuerdos". Es posible que ustedes hayan guardado allí lo que vinimos a buscar sin saber lo que era. Neville acompáñalos —indicó Ron al ver que todos estaban allí—. Jessica y Luna, preparen algo de comer. Esto podría llevarnos algún tiempo y necesitaremos tener fuerzas. Christine, Fred y George, lleven a quienes no conocen el lugar y muéstrenselos mientras buscan. Hermione y yo iremos a la "Sección Prohibida". Nos veremos todos en la segunda biblioteca en una hora.

Todos los chicos asintieron y se empezaron a movilizar. Los adultos los miraron asombrados, mirando después a Remus interrogantes. El líder de la O.D.F. miró a Ron y a su hija, luego a sus compañeros y asintió. Sabía que no pondrían en peligro la salud de los que se habían quedado en la enfermería.

Meg miraba todo asombrada y callada, al igual que Minerva, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Kingsley. Christine les iba explicando todo, Fred y George buscaban mientras tanto en cada sitio que entraban si veían algo que pudiese asemejarse a lo que habían ido a buscar.

Casi una hora después Christine entró con sus acompañantes al cuarto en que Angela dormía. Lo había dejado casi para el final de la visita. Al ver la cama de su guardiana vacía no pudo más y empezó a llorar, siendo de inmediato abrazada por Fred que intentaba consolarla mientras les explicaba a todos que allí dormía la chica de pelo negro, sacando a la niña de allí.

George cerró los ojos un momento. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Respiró hondo y empezó a buscar allí también, lo más rápido posible para poder salir. Bill se quedó con él, ayudándolo a buscar, dándole su apoyo en silencio.

—Tranquila pequeñita. Ella estará bien. Mamá tiene razón, la señora Angelica no le haría daño. Es su hija.

—Sí, pero… Ella ha pensado… Ella… — la niña no podía hablar, presa del llanto.

—Pero no lo ha hecho y ahora que lo sabemos no permitiremos que lo haga. Ni ella, ni Ginny, ni Harry, ni los otros dos. Los siete nos ocuparemos de que eso no ocurra.

—Tienes razón. Gracias Fred.

—Vamos a dejarlos a ellos en la biblioteca y nosotros ayudamos a Jessica y a Luna a llevar la comida allí. Es probable que los otros encontrasen algo ya.

—Fred tiene razón, Christine, vamos. —apoyó Minerva tomándola con cariño por los hombros, alejándola del cuarto. Meg las acompañó en silencio, acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de la niña.

Arthur abrazó a su hijo cuando la niña no los veía. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Charlie se unió al abrazo, transmitiéndole su apoyo.

Estaban así cuando salían George y Bill del cuarto, quedándose el primero paralizado ante la escena, esforzándose por contenerse. Bill lo giró y lo abrazó, mientras George empezó a llorar. Ya no podía más con la presión de todo. Eran su hermana menor y su novia las que estaban en aquella situación tan complicada.

Fred y George sospechaban cuáles serían los otros dos de su grupo y sentían que era demasiado duro aquello.

Kingsley se mantuvo a su lado en un apoyo silencioso. Sabía que para los Weasley la situación era especialmente difícil.

* * *

Jessica sollozaba silenciosamente en la cocina, mientras Luna la ayudaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Eventualmente la abrazaba para tranquilizarla un poco y luego reanudaban sus labores. Cuando estaba todo listo. Luna se sentó a hablar con su amiga.

—Jessica, cálmate. Todo estará bien. Estoy segura que la señora Angelica no haría nada que pudiese hacerle daño a Angela.

—Sí, pero… Ella habría liberado ya su energía si no lo hubiesen impedido el señor Mithrandir, Faramir y George.

—Pero no lo ha hecho. Estoy segura que tú, Chris & Chris también han tenido mucho que ver en que no lo haga.

—Pero se siente enferma y si en algún momento llega a creer que es la única forma de ayudarnos ella…

—Entonces no podemos dar cabida a que piense algo así —la interrumpió Luna—. Ni ella, ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni los otros dos. A esos tres en especial les tenemos que probar que somos tan fuertes que eso no va a ser necesario en ningún momento. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es empezar ahora que ellos están en cama por llevarles la situación que ha generado la señora Angelica casi resuelta.

—Tienes razón, Luna. Gracias. Eres un sol para iluminar los momentos de oscuridad y miedo.

La rubia sonrió ante el juego de palabras de su amiga. Las dos se pusieron en pie y empezaron a llevar la comida hacia la biblioteca que había indicado Ron.

* * *

Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn, Remus, Faramir y Aragorn siguieron a Christopher y Neville hasta el último piso de la casa, al ático. Al entrar allí se asombraron mucho. No era el lugar oscuro lleno de cajas y polvo que esperaban conseguir. Había muchos papeles, libros y fotos organizados en estanterías. El sitio estaba limpio y bien iluminado. También había un mueble grande en una pared similar a un clóset, al abrirlo el niño lo vieron lleno de ropa, cuidadosamente colgada o doblada. El lugar estaba lleno de cosas de las gemelas, pero había también allí ropa y objetos de los padres de los niños.

Al ver las expresiones de sus caras el niño sonrió con melancolía.

—Angela y Jessica trajeron varias cosas de mis papás cuando nos vinimos para que Chris y yo las tuviésemos. Ellas siempre nos han hablado de ellos, contándonos lo que ellas recuerdan. Esta foto es de ellos dos en el matrimonio —les contó tendiéndole a Remus dos fotos amarillas sin enmarcar—. En la otra Chris y yo tenemos dos días de nacidos. También trajeron algo de ropa para usarla como modelos para la que usaríamos aquí. Angela es tan buena para la costura como lo es Jessica en la cocina.

Arwen se acercó al niño y lo abrazó. Sabía que estaba muy preocupado, aparentando serenidad. El niño se dejó abrazar muy tenso, tragando saliva. No quería decaer pero le estaba costando bastante.

—Creo que lo mejor será dividirnos para buscar. —intervino Neville para cortar la tensión del momento. Sabía que el niño estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener su máscara de tranquilidad y se decidió a ayudarlo.

—No, Neville. Ustedes no pueden seguir así. Tienen que permitirse el desahogar un poco la tensión con todo lo que está ocurriendo y lo que se han enterado hoy. Es muy duro y si no se permiten un momento de desahogo pueden enfermarse. —les explicó muy firme Aragorn, tomando al joven por los hombros, mientras Arwen se arrodillaba frente al niño y le sujetaba con cariño el rostro para que la mirase.

Christopher no soportó ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas y empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse, abrazándose a la Dunedain. Neville al escucharlo bajó la cabeza. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Aragorn lo llevó con suavidad hacia una silla y lo sentó, transmitiéndole un poco de energía para calmarlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el niño con la voz quebrada minutos después, intentando calmar su llanto, mientras Arwen le transmitía calma por su don—. Yo…

—Shhh, tranquilo. No tienes porque lamentarlo, Chris. Esto es muy difícil para todos, pero especialmente para Jessica, Christine, los Weasley y tú. —lo tranquilizó con cariño Arwen mientras le secaba con un pañuelo suavemente el rostro.

Neville asintió en dirección al niño y le sonrió. Luego tomó aire y se levantó de la silla en que lo había sentado Aragorn. Empezó a buscar en silencio entre unos papeles en la estantería cercana a la ventana. Remus se le acercó, le palmeó suavemente en el hombro y comenzó a ayudarlo. Christopher le dio un beso en la mejilla a Arwen y le pidió por señas que lo acompañase a revisar. Nymph, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn se unieron a la búsqueda en silencio.

Después de transcurrida media hora Arwen abrió una caja con papeles y se sentó a revisar su contenido. Christopher estaba distraído buscando al lado de Eowyn.

—No sabía que Angelica hubiese tenido contacto con Arathorn después que él dejó la tierra Dunedain. Me gustaría saber quién está con él en la foto y cuándo se la dio a mi cuñada. Lástima que sólo aparezcan dos personas, me hubiese gustado ver a alguien más de los que tienen contacto con él. —comentó Arwen mirando una foto muggle que había conseguido entre una libreta con recortes, fotos y anotaciones.

—No sé quién es Arathorn. Pero el que está en esa foto es el papá de Lily, el señor Sam Evans —señaló Remus mirando la foto sobre el hombro de la Dunedain—. La que está con él es la señora Rose, la mamá de Lily. Siempre fue muy atenta y dulce con nosotros. Es una lástima que Angelica y Jennifer no conocieron personalmente a los papás de Lily. Nunca coincidieron con nuestras visitas a su casa. Esa foto se las regaló Lily después que sus padres fallecieron, antes de esconderse en el Valle de Godric. ¿Pasa algo Arwen? —preguntó al ver lo pálida y nerviosa que se había puesto con lo dicho por él.

—Este es Arathorn, él hermano de Arwen del que les hablé el otro día. —explicó Aragorn, abrazando a su esposa contra su cuerpo, que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la foto, pálida y temblorosa.

—Eso quiere decir que Lily… —Remus se quedó mirándolos paralizado, sin poder terminar de decir lo que acababa de entender.

—Rose Evans debió ser la muggle viuda con quien se casó Arathorn cuando no volvimos a saber de él —respondió Eowyn, tomando con delicadeza la libreta del regazo de su cuñada, dejándole la foto entre sus manos—. Sí. Eso era lo que Angelica estaba investigando. Aquí está anotado esto con fecha… 23 de octubre de 1981. Tal vez por eso no lo habló con ustedes, esto fue el día antes de… —aclaró con un hilo de voz, sin poder terminar.

—Según sus anotaciones, Petunia estaba recién nacida cuando Rose enviudó de Hans Evans —continuó Faramir, abrazando a su esposa para transmitirle su apoyo mientras leía la libreta que ella sostenía—. Debe haber adoptado el apellido de él al casarse con Rose para adoptar a Petunia sin que ella supiese que no era su padre.

Nymph, Christopher y Neville los miraban a los cinco atónitos.

—Aquí hay también varias anotaciones sobre James, Sirius, Remus y… ¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó Faramir sin poder contenerse.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la metamórfaga abrazando a su prometido por la cintura, que miraba a los Dunedains muy pálido.

—Las últimas anotaciones son de agosto de 1982. —señaló Eowyn en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado Aragorn.

—Aquí hay algunos datos sobre Neville, Chris & Chris, lo que es lógico, pero también de Luna, Hermione, Meg, Kingsley, la profesora McGonagall y los Weasley. —le respondió asombrado Faramir mientras pasaba las páginas de la libreta.

—Pero eso tiene que haberlo escrito poco antes de morir, estando con los Brown —comentó desconcertado Aragorn—. ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

—Angela trajo esa caja cerrada de casa de mis papás —les respondió Christopher, mirando la caja con expresión de asombro—. Pero ella nunca la abrió y nos rogó que nadie lo hiciese. En la carta de su mamá le pedía que no lo hiciese hasta que… hasta que Harry no le pidiese… hasta que Harry no le pidiese que buscara lo que ella le había dejado a él.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —comentó Neville mirando la libreta intrigado—. Cuando nos reunimos aquí por primera vez ella insistía en preguntarle a Harry si él tenía alguna carta o nota de su mamá mientras él la miraba desconcertado y le negaba cualquier posibilidad de haber sabido de su madrina. Angela dijo… —no pudo continuar. Acababa de comprender la actitud de la chica aquél día.

—Ella dijo en voz baja que en algún momento entendería el enigma de su mamá, se encogió de hombros, nos dijo a todos que lo olvidáramos y nos fuimos a practicar. Jamás volvió a mencionar nada. —completó Christopher, mirando a los que le acompañaban.

Remus se aproximó a Faramir y tomó con la mano temblorosa la libreta entre sus manos, leyendo lo que había escrito allí su amiga, denegando levemente. Aquello lo estaba superando.

—Aquí en estos pergaminos hay anotaciones sobre sellos, barreras y… aquí hay algo de lo que está haciendo hoy —les mostró Neville lo que había sacado de la caja—. Pero sólo son frases sueltas y… creo que son referencias a libros.

Todos lo miraban paralizados. Habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando, pero no se esperaban lo que habían conseguido.

—Bajemos con esta caja a la biblioteca que dijo Ron —decidió Aragorn después de unos minutos—. Será mejor que esto lo veamos todos. Además es posible que esos libros estén en la sala esa a la que ahora más que nunca debemos entrar.

—Eso será cuando la biblioteca lo permita. —les reafirmó muy seguro Neville.

—¿En serio creen que les vamos a creer eso? —les preguntó Nymph.

Christopher y Neville se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Era evidente que no les querían creer que el límite no lo habían puesto ellos. Se movieron hacia la puerta y la abrieron esperándolos.

Aragorn tomó la libreta y los pergaminos, los metió en la caja y la tomó en sus manos. Ayudó a su esposa a levantarse, sonriéndole suavemente y transmitiéndole un poco de energía para calmarla. Faramir hizo lo mismo con Eowyn y con Remus, ayudando a Nymph a sacarlo de allí.

* * *

—En serio Hermione, estoy bien. Sigamos buscando.

—Ron, a mí no me engañas. Por favor, ven, vamos a sentarnos un momento.

—¡Rayos! Ahora sé de dónde heredó lo impulsiva y medio loca Angela —explotó el pelirrojo arrojando el libro que tenía en sus manos en la mesa, presa de los nervios que la situación le estaban generando—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a la señora Angelica hacer esto? Ginny no es Dunedain, Harry tampoco, por lo menos no Dunedain puro. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarles ese don que más parece una maldición?

Hermione se abrazó a él y lo llevó con suavidad hasta la silla más cercana, intentando calmarlo un poco.

—En cuanto a lo de heredar lo impulsiva y medio loca te doy toda la razón… En cuanto a lo otro… Ron, recuerda que ella no era Dunedain pura tampoco.

—Sí, pero ella recibió entrenamiento.

—Pero su hija Angela no. Ella tendrá que recibirlo con Ginny, Harry y… los otros cuatro.

—Harry… Tú lo conoces tan bien como yo, Hermione ¿Sabes lo que le puede pasar por la cabeza en un momento en que no vea cómo resolver la situación?

—Sí, lo sé… Ahora más que nunca deberemos estar al pendiente de buscar respuestas y soluciones a todo para que no se vea tentado de hacer eso. Además es muy importante que Ginny lo presione permanentemente para que no se le ocurra hacer algo así. Ya ves que George ha mantenido a raya a Angela.

—Sí, pero ahora Ginny también… Aún no logro asimilarlo, Hermione. Es mi hermanita… No puedo.

—Lo sé Ron, lo sé.

—Y lo que dijo de ser ella el tercer factor en esa dichosa Profecía Dunedain… Hermione tenemos que averiguar qué significa. No me importa si ellos no la han sabido interpretar hasta ahora, nosotros tenemos que hacerlo. Con ellos tres involucrados y lo que dice la de la profesora Trelawney… —No pudo contener un estremecimiento.

—No sólo eso, Ron, también tenemos que averiguar lo de los fénix. Además…

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

—Creo que la profecía no habla sólo de ellos, Ron. Harry es evidentemente el que debe detener a Voldemort, también es evidente la presencia de Angela, pero… creo que nos menciona de alguna manera a todos.

—¿Qué?

—No estoy segura. Tenemos que analizarla entre todos.

—Sí. Tienes razón.

—Además. Los otros dos de nuestro grupo…

—Lo sé, Hermione. Pero… ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

—Por ahora busquemos todo lo que consigamos sobre los fénix, los dones y los Mudredais.

—No sé cómo te has podido aprender ese nombre con haberlo escuchado tan sólo una vez.

—Sentí tan preocupado al profesor Mithrandir que agudicé todos mis sentidos y además fui tomando notas de algunas palabras claves, tanto durante su explicación como mientras veíamos y oíamos lo de la señora Angelica y lo de la profecía, mira.

—Hermione, eres increíble. No sé que haríamos sin ti.

—Mmm, no sé. ¿Tal vez meterse en muchos problemas?

Ron no aguantó la risa, abrazó a su novia y la besó cálidamente. Era increíble como lograba darle tranquilidad y fortaleza.

—Gracias Hermione. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Ron.

—En esta oportunidad tenemos que estudiar a fondo lo de los dones. Christine tiene razón, tenemos que averiguar cuáles tenemos cada uno de nosotros y empezar a entrenarnos rápido. No creo que a los pulmones de Angela les siente bien eso de que ella se haya convertido en un "depósito de dones y energía".

—Sí, tienes razón. Buscaré los libros que leímos la vez anterior. Tal vez aparezca algo más en sus páginas ahora.

Cuando casi había transcurrido una hora de haber llegado allí tenían ya separados sobre la mesa algunos libros. Se estaban preparando para salir de la sala cuando sintieron como vibraba y brillaba en un color plateado intenso.

—Por lo visto siguen sin creernos que no pueden entrar aquí.

—Tienes razón. Sólo espero que tarden algún tiempo en descubrir que Angela reforzó el bloqueo de la señora Angelica cuando establecimos esta casa como nuestro cuartel.

—Sí. Cuando el señor Aragorn lo descubra Angela lo pasará bastante mal, Hermione.

—Esperemos que eso no ocurra. Ella los quiere mucho y la he notado bastante triste últimamente por desobedecerles y ocultarles cosas.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—Chicos, no creerán lo que hemos conseguido en el ático. —entró comentándoles el castaño todavía un poco aturdido por lo que había oído a sus acompañantes de búsqueda.

—¿De qué hablas, Neville?

—Mejor vamos a la biblioteca para que lo veamos todos. Deja que te ayude con esos libros, Hermione. Es probable que más tarde tengamos que venir a buscar otros.

Hermione y Ron lo miraban interrogantes. Su amigo les correspondió con una expresión desconcertada aún, se encogió de hombros y les pidió por señas que salieran. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron a Christopher recostado a la pared del pasillo frente a la puerta, aburrido, mientras Aragorn y Faramir apuntaban con sus varitas a la puerta por la que estaban saliendo.

—Por favor señores, no le apunten a mi novia. —los regañó Ron, parado tras la castaña que los miraba paralizada bloqueando el paso.

—No es a ustedes. Intentaban tumbar el bloqueo —dijo exasperado Christopher—. Te diría que te ayudaba con los libros, Hermione, pero tú sabes que no puedo. Los espero en la otra biblioteca. —se disculpó y salió caminando por el pasillo hacia la otra ala de la casa.

Los adultos lo miraban sorprendidos. Peor aún se quedaron al escuchar a Ron y ver lo que ocurría.

—¡Ay! Me gustaría que los libros que no pueden ser sacados de aquí estuviesen marcados de alguna manera. Así lo sabríamos y no lo intentaríamos. —casi gritó Ron, exasperado, soplando la pequeña quemadura en su mano mientras uno de los libros regresaba flotando a una mesa sobre la sala.

—Después seguiré investigando cómo hacer eso —le respondió Hermione, acariciando suavemente la mano de su novio—. Ahora tenemos otras cosas más urgentes que resolver. Vamos, te curaré la mano en la otra biblioteca. Ya volveré yo a revisar ese libro con más detenimiento luego si vemos que es necesario.

—Pues yo por ahora seguiré usando el sistema de mi novia. —comentó muy seguro Neville. Se agachó y empujó suavemente los libros que traía en sus manos por el piso. De los cinco que llevaba uno flotó de regreso dentro de la sala, quedando sobre la mesa junto al que llevaba Ron, los otros pasaron limpiamente hacia el pasillo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? —le preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo asombrado.

—Fue a Luna a quien se le ocurrió mientras buscábamos sobre… la investigación que ella dirige.

La castaña frunció el ceño. Aquello había empezado a preocuparle. Empezaba a pensar que la rubia podía tener razón, pero…

—Vamos a la otra biblioteca. Allí hablaremos de varias cosas mientras comemos y revisamos lo que hemos conseguido. —les indicó Ron.

Neville les sonrió y con su varita levantó los libros que estaban en el piso del pasillo, tomándolos entre sus brazos para empezar a caminar tras Hermione y Ron.

—¿Eowyn? —preguntó Remus.

—Ayudaré a Hermione con la quemadura de Ron.

—¿Entonces es real lo que vimos? —preguntó Nymph.

—Sí. Por lo menos la quemadura lo es.

Los seis se quedaron mirando pensativos la puerta que se había cerrado sola frente a ellos.

—Entre la forma de ser de Angelica y la de Sirius Black tenemos una pequeña mezcla explosiva entre manos llamada Angela, que me temo nos seguirá dando muchas sorpresas y dolores de cabeza —comentó exasperado Aragorn—. Porque el bloqueo para entrar estoy seguro que es de ella en gran parte.

—Amigo, te tengo malas noticias. A eso hay que sumarle la mezcla de Lily Evans y James Potter llamada Harry, que se ha convertido en el líder de este grupo de chicos y es… Bueno, ya ustedes han empezado a conocerlo. —le señaló Remus preocupado.

—Si le sumamos a eso el carácter y determinación de Ginny, los conocimientos de Hermione, la estrategia de Ron, la…

—Te lo suplico, Nymph, no sigas —la interrumpió Eowyn—. Me da escalofríos pensar lo que se nos viene encima. Con los chicos entrenándose en los dones que tengan, además de lo que ya venían haciendo. —Se detuvo con un suspiro.

—Y lo peor es que no sólo no podemos evitarlo sino que tenemos que ayudarlos por el bien de Angela. —comentó Arwen en voz baja, mirando a los chicos entrar a la sala en el otro lado del largo pasillo.

—Vamos con ellos. Tenemos que revisar lo que hemos logrado averiguar y ver que más podemos conseguir. Mientras tanto tenemos que hacer lo que esté a nuestro alcance para averiguar lo que aún nos ocultan y buscar la manera que no sigan involucrándose directamente en la guerra. —les indicó el hombre de ojos miel.

Nymph y los cuatro Dunedains miraron a Remus con expresión de incredulidad y angustia en su rostro, suspirando. Aquello les parecía casi imposible.

—Bueno, esa es la meta a conseguir, aunque sé que será bastante…

—Complicado.

—Difícil.

—Exasperante.

—Irritante.

—Doloroso.

—Sí, todo eso, me temo. —aceptó en voz baja Remus.

Los seis caminaron hasta la sala con la caja que ahora llevaba Arwen entre sus brazos, muy preocupados por la situación que tenían que manejar ahora. Al llegar allí vieron como los chicos habían organizado una mesa con la comida, otra con los libros y pergaminos, además de una pizarra donde ya aparecían algunas anotaciones que evidentemente estaban haciendo con sus varitas mientras empezaban a comer.

—¡No Ron! No podemos hacerlo así —lo reñía su novia borrando la pizarra con su varita, la cual había estado llena de muchas anotaciones bastante desordenadas—. Y quédate quieto para poder curarte la mano.

—Hermione tiene razón —la apoyó la rubia haciendo aparecer varias franjas de papel con anotaciones hechas en letra grande con diferentes colores cada una—. Primero veamos todos los puntos a considerar.

—Luego los organizamos tanto por urgencia como por importancia —señaló muy segura Christine—. No me engañarás para que coma carne de conejo, Jessica. Sabes que no me gusta. —protestó apartando de su plato lo que le había servido la chica de ojos miel, que denegaba mientras giraba los ojos.

—Pero debes comerla. Te hace bien.

—¡Olvídalo! —apartó el plato la niña, caminando hasta sentarse al lado de Luna.

—Déjala mi amor, por favor. Sabes que no le gusta. —le pidió Fred a Jessica con tono meloso.

—Creo que también deberíamos tener copiada la Profecía Dunedain completa para analizarla con detalle. —comentó George pensativo, mientras le acercaba unos platos con comida a su papá y sus dos hermanos mayores.

—Y tomar en cuenta lo de los murd… ¿Cómo es Hermione? —preguntó Neville mientras se acercaba a una muy sorprendida mujer rubia—. Tome señorita Heigh. Estoy seguro que le gustará el asado de Jessica. Es muy rico. A la única que no le gusta es a Christine.

—Mudredais. ¿Le sirvo más jugo, profesora McGonagall? —preguntó Hermione atenta.

Remus y Aragorn se miraron enarcando las cejas. Los chicos no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro, iban haciendo anotaciones, discutiendo entre ellos, comiendo y atendiendo a los de la O.D.F., que los miraban aturdidos.

—Gracias. —atinó a responder la directora.

Arwen los miró sonriendo maternalmente. Le entregó la caja que llevaba en las manos a su esposo con una mirada pícara. Al ver su mirada interrogante le guiñó un ojo y luego, girándose hacia la habitación, se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y silbó fuertemente haciéndolos sobresaltarse a todos.

—Sé que están muy nerviosos, chicos, pero así sólo logran aturdir a los demás. Si hemos venido todos es para ayudarlos. Por favor, vamos a comer tranquilos y luego vemos lo que hemos conseguido. ¿Quieren?

Los nueve chicos se quedaron petrificados, mirando sorprendidos a Arwen al igual que casi todos los adultos.

—Tenía muchos años sin escuchar a alguien hacer eso —la regañó muy seria la profesora McGonagall—. Déjeme decirle, señora Arwen White, que me parece inapropiado de una dama y un mal ejemplo para los jóvenes.

Arwen se sonrojó violentamente, mientras Eowyn se tapaba la boca para contener la risa, Faramir se mordía los labios y Aragorn la abrazaba por los hombros, esforzándose por no reírse de la expresión de su esposa.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó en voz baja la Dunedain, como una niña regañada por su profesora, haciendo estallar a la mayoría en carcajadas mientras la actual directora levantaba una ceja y denegaba.

—La señora Arwen tiene razón —intervino George conteniendo la risa—. Comamos tranquilos y después seguimos con esto.

—Pero no tenemos tiempo. —protestó Arthur, asombrado de la tranquilidad con que su hijo había dicho aquello.

Las cabezas de ocho chicos se giraron a mirar a Ron.

—Ahora sé lo que siente el pobre Harry cada vez que le delegamos el responder —se quejó el pelirrojo denegando—. Tiempo es lo que tenemos, papá. Por cada hora allá afuera aquí transcurren dos días y medio. Como no creo que los chicos vuelvan antes de una hora con lo ocurrido temprano y las sospechas que tenemos de lo que la señora Angelica está haciendo con ellos… Creo que por lo menos tenemos ese tiempo.

Seis adultos miraban asombrados al pelirrojo, mientras los otros seis se miraban denegando levemente. Aquello seguía preocupándolos bastante.

—¿Qué has dicho, Ron? —preguntó su hermano mayor un par de minutos después cuando logró reaccionar.

—Lo que escuchaste, Bill. Angela lo hizo con la estrella de su mamá cuando comenzaron las vacaciones. —le respondió, sentándose al lado de su novia a comer.

—Es cierto, Arthur. Nosotros lo descubrimos hace poco, cuando trajimos a Angela y a Harry aquí por el surgimiento del don mezclado en él y la caída del bloqueo en ella. —le contó Remus mientras se acercaba a la mesa con sus acompañantes, cerrando los ojos al oír como su hija y los niños dejaban caer los cubiertos.

—Permiso.

—Jessica, por favor. —intentó detenerla Remus.

—Vuelvo en seguida.

Fred salió rápidamente tras su novia.

—Nosotros también. —pasó entre ellos como un bólido Christine.

—Niños esperen. —intentó detenerlos Faramir.

—Volveremos en un momento. —replicó Christopher con la voz helada, pasando entre los Dunedains bastante alterado.

—Espere profesor Lupin —lo retuvo Neville por el brazo—. Por favor, permítame que sea yo quien vaya por ellos. Comprendo las razones que tuvieron para no decirnos todo en esa oportunidad, pero…

—Pero para ellos es bastante difícil —completó Luna que había detenido a Faramir—. Será mejor que vayamos nosotros tres, que al igual que ellos ignorábamos ese punto en particular.

—Ellos tienen razón. —aceptó cabizbaja Arwen, que había retenido a su esposo y a su cuñada.

Quince minutos después entraban los seis chicos de nuevo a la sala, donde Hermione, Ron y George se habían quedado sentados en silencio, sintiéndose más culpables que los seis adultos por el secreto que habían tenido con sus compañeros en contra de las normas de su grupo. Al verlos entrar de nuevo se levantaron como si estuviesen sentados sobre resortes, caminando hacia ellos rápidamente.

—Chicos, lamentamos no haber cumplido con nuestra norma en eso pero…

—Lo entendemos, Hermione. No se preocupen. Sabemos que lo hicieron para no presionar a Angela. —la interrumpió Christopher muy seguro y sonriente.

—Vamos a comer. Tenemos mucho que hablar e investigar. —señaló Christine tomando de la mano a George, llevándolo hacia la mesa.

—Jessica. —se le acercó Remus preocupado.

—Estoy bien papá. Sabemos que ustedes hacen todo por ayudarnos pero… Es un poco difícil para nosotros, necesitábamos unos minutos para asimilarlo. —le aseguró y se abrazó seguidamente a él mientras Fred sonreía, parado dos pasos más atrás, dándoles su espacio.

Remus lo miró agradecido, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hija. El pelirrojo denegó ante el gesto de su suegro y le señaló mediante gestos a Luna.

Chris & Chris se sentaron al lado de los Dunedains en señal de no estar molestos con ellos. Arwen acarició la cabeza de la niña y Eowyn la del niño, sonriendo al ver que les permitían el contacto. Aragorn y Faramir soltaron un poco la tensión.

Todos comieron rápidamente. Meg ayudó a los chicos a recoger la mesa de la comida y asear, llevando todo hacia la cocina. Se le daban muy bien los hechizos para ordenar y limpiar. En pocos minutos tenían todo listo, regresando a la biblioteca donde los demás empezaban a organizarse.

—Bien. Hemos decidido comenzar por decirles que hemos conseguido en el ático una caja con las investigaciones de Angelica. —empezó Remus, dando inicio a la reunión formal después que Ron le pidiese que él la dirigiese.

Aragorn apretó levemente la mano de su esposa, que asintió. Luego los dos usaron sus varitas para hacer copias ampliadas de la foto que habían conseguido, al igual que de las hojas de la libreta y los pergaminos, quedando del tamaño de láminas que podían ubicar sobre la pizarra.

Remus usó entonces su varita para ubicar la foto donde aparecían los papás de Lily sobre la pizarra. Empezaría por allí.

—Ellos son Rose y Sam Evans, los papás de Lily. Sólo que Sam Evans es también Arathorn, el hermano desaparecido de Arwen que hace muchos años se casó con la muggle viuda Rose después que falleciese su esposo Hans Evans, adoptando su apellido y a su hija de pocos meses Petunia Evans.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz la castaña.

—Sí, Hermione. Nosotros nos hemos enterado en el ático cuando hemos encontrado esta foto y las anotaciones de Angelica en esta libreta. —siguió Remus.

—Lo cual quiere decir que Lily Potter era mi sobrina. —añadió Arwen con sus esmeraldas brillando intensamente.

—Por Merlín, no sé como Albus no se dio cuenta. —comentó asombrada McGonagall mirando la fotografía.

—Tal vez porque no lo vio hasta poco antes de que muriese. Ellos estuvieron hablando algunas horas, ahora que recuerdo. Todos pensamos en ese momento que hablaban de Lily y lo que se acababan de enterar los Evans de la guerra. Después debe haber guardado silencio por Petunia, para no generarle problemas a Lily y luego a Harry. —comentó Remus con el ceño fruncido, intentando hilvanar sus ideas.

—Además Arwen no tiene familiares vivos que conozcamos y papá Albus no volvió a tener contacto con nosotros cuatro desde unos meses antes del ataque por el que murieron nuestras hermanas hasta hace dos años, a raíz del regreso de Voldemort y su salida del colegio por culpa de Dolores Umbridge —aseveró Aragorn, intentando al igual que Remus construir el rompecabezas—. Supongo que papá Albus no le dijo a Harry de Arwen ni a ella de él porque no podía reunirlos, no debía romperse la protección que había sellado con la señora Petunia. Además nosotros vendríamos a buscar las piedras de Grindelwald, no sería seguro para él.

—Entonces la señora Dursley era hermana de la mamá de Harry sólo por parte de la señora Rose —aseveró Ron—. ¿Ella lo sabe?

—Sí. —respondió Eowyn, poniendo con su varita en la pizarra una lámina con las anotaciones de la libreta de ese punto después de quitar la foto.

—Según lo que aparece aquí, Lily le contó a Angelica que lo descubrió poco antes de morir sus padres y tuvieron una fuerte discusión por eso —completó Remus—. Especialmente porque él era alguien "sin pasado". Al parecer a la hija mayor de la señora Rose eso no le gustó. Petunia no volvió a casa de sus padres a raíz de eso hasta el día del funeral de los Evans.

—¿Cómo murieron los abuelos maternos de Harry? —preguntó Hermione. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso por el tono de voz con el que había mencionado el punto.

—Asesinados por mortífagos durante la primera guerra. —respondió él con un nudo en la garganta, recordando el dolor de Lily aquél día.

La mayoría bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, mientras Aragorn abrazaba a su esposa con cariño.

—Perdón por preguntar, señora Arwen, pero la señora Dursley no le dijo nunca nada a Harry sobre eso.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

—Su verdadero padre, Hans Evans, murió en un accidente con el auto. Tal vez de allí surgió en su cabeza la mentira que después le contaron a Harry sobre Lily y James —siguió Remus pensativo, leyendo lo escrito en la libreta—. Por otro lado, según estas anotaciones la abuela paterna de Harry, Elbereth, era hija de Aredhel y Gildor, que eran los dos Dunedains puros. Aredhel era hija de Mithrandir. Según esto Elbereth abandonó las Tierras de los Mundos Perdidos y luego se unió a William Potter. Por lo tanto Lily y James eran primos lejanos. Descendientes casi directos de Mithrandir.

Aquello dejó sin habla a la mayoría.

—Eso explicaría el porqué Harry presenta el don mezclado que sólo se había presentado en mi abuelo Orodreth, en mi mamá Tinuviel, en mi tío Legolas, en mi hermano Arathorn y en mí. Gildor era primo hermano de Orodreth. —explicó Arwen.

—Así como también los otros dones que aparentemente tenía antes que Angelica le transfiriese los de ella hoy. —siguió Aragorn.

—En cuanto a Legolas —siguió Remus las anotaciones de su amiga, que entendía perfectamente por haber estudiado con ella. Tomando la libreta en sus manos siguió la señalización, abrió mucho los ojos, tomó aire y cambió la lámina en la pizarra—. Aquí tenemos otra sorpresa, vendría siendo bisabuelo materno de Luna —La rubia abrió mucho los ojos mirando fijamente la lámina—. Al parecer por parte de tu papá no hay ascendencia Dunedain cercana. —le dijo mirándola comprensivo.

—A mí no me suena ese nombre. —susurró la chica.

—La mayoría cambió sus nombres cuando se quedaron aquí o cruzaban el sello para venir a quedarse —le respondió Faramir—. Es probable que lo hayas oído nombrar de otra manera.

La rubia asintió. Neville abrazó a su novia por sus hombros, intentando transmitirle confianza, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago. Si recordaba bien las palabras de Angelica él también recibiría algunas sorpresas dentro de poco.

—En cuanto a los Weasley acá también tenemos información —siguió Remus mirando de reojo a los pelirrojos—. Molly, Gideon y Fabian eran nietos de Melian, que era una Dunedain pura nieta de Mithrandir. Mientras Arthur sería bisnieto de Dayana y Gwindor, siendo él un Dunedain puro y ella hija de Maedhros que también lo era. Además Gwindor era uno de los que presentó recientemente junto a Mithrandir el don del Manejo de la Energía.

—Detente Remus, por favor, espera un poco —le pidió Arthur que sentía que se estaba ahogando—. Me estás diciendo que Molly es familia del profesor Mithrandir y que uno de mis ascendientes tenía ese… ese don.

—Eso es lo que dice aquí, Arthur. Habría que verificar estas investigaciones de Angelica pero… Ella siempre fue muy perfeccionista con sus trabajos.

—¡Por Merlín! Esto es… —Arthur se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras sus cuatro hijos se acercaron a él y lo rodearon, intentando transmitirle su apoyo.

—Aquí sigue con Neville —Remus tomó aire, intentando concentrarse. Le dolía mucho pensar en Alice y Frank. Miró al chico y lo vio asentir con la mandíbula apretada—. Alice es nieta de un Dunedain puro de nombre Amras, mientras Frank es bisnieto de una Dunedain pura de nombre Nerdanel.

El chico tragó saliva. Luna se abrazó a él y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla, el chico soltó un poco la tensión y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Ahora tenemos a Hermione —La castaña tragó saliva, intentando mantenerse serena mientras Remus leía la lámina—. Jane Granger era bisnieta de la Dunedain pura Metan, hermana de Haldir, el papá de Albus, mientras Henry Granger era bisnieto del Dunedain puro Daeron, hermano de Tinwelint, bisabuela paterna de Sirius.

—Remus. Perdona la pregunta pero, ¿de qué nos sirve saber esto? —preguntó intrigada y nerviosa Meg.

—Porque eso explicaría en parte el porqué Angelica nos escogió para transferirnos sus dones por medio de Angela. Solo los descendientes cercanos de Dunedains puros los presentan.

La aludida tragó saliva al escuchar aquello. Ella aún no asimilaba la razón por la que se había enterado de todo aquello y estaba ahora allí con ellos. Sus ojos celestes brillaron intensamente mientras asentía levemente.

Nymph le apretó suavemente una mano en señal de apoyo. Habían estudiado y compartido desde el colegio hasta la academia de aurores, siendo muy buenas amigas. Si la rubia no se había unido de nuevo a la O.D.F., después de alejarse poco antes de fallecer Sirius, fue por su tío Richard Harris que en ese entonces confiaba en hacerlo todo desde el Ministerio.

—La siguiente hoja se refiere a Christine y a Christopher, su abuela materna Candy era nieta de una Dunedain pura de nombre Arien, mientras su papá parece que era descendiente cercano de algún Dunedain, pero al parecer Angelica no alcanzó a conseguir averiguar esa información. —los dos niños tragaron saliva y asintieron.

Remus al leer la siguiente hoja se paralizó. Aragorn tomó entonces la palabra.

—Según la siguiente anotación de mi hermana, la mamá de Remus era bisnieta de los Dunedains puros de nombre Elladan y Elwing, siendo Elladan hija de Mithrandir. Sirius era biznieto de la Dunedain pura de nombre Tinwelint, por Melania McMillan. Según estas anotaciones de Angelica ella no consiguió ascendencia Dunedain por la rama de los Black. Aquí hay una observación que dice… Tinwelint también tenía el don del control de la energía. —dijo lo último en voz baja.

El Dunedain se quedó mirando aquello con los ojos muy abiertos. Allí al lado había una anotación según la cual el padre de Albus, de nombre Haldir, era el tercer Dunedain que había presentado aquél don recientemente. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y no pudo seguir hablando.

Todos estaban leyendo aquello en la lámina y permanecieron callados. Jessica instintivamente se aferró a la mano de su papá, mientras Ron abrazaba a su novia que miraba aquello con los ojos muy abiertos.

Faramir comprendiendo la situación decidió pasar la página en la libreta y cambiar la lámina. Era mejor continuar. Empezó a leer lo que allí decía.

—El padre de Nymph, Ted Tonks, por el que borraron a Andrómeda del tapiz de los Black por ser "muggle" en realidad es bisnieto de un Dunedain puro de nombre Isildur. —la metamórfaga miraba aquello con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando asimilarlo.

Al leer la siguiente página de la libreta todos los presentes tragaron saliva, era el turno de la directora Minerva McGonagall y los otros dos miembros de la O.D.F. presentes. Faramir se decidió y continuó.

—Según la investigación de Angelica la profesora McGonagall es bisnieta de un Dunedain puro de nombre Glorfindel —La directora asintió levemente—. Kingsley es bisnieto de un Dunedain puro de nombre Gilthoniel —El hombre palideció, sabía la razón por la que estaba allí pero aún no lo asimilaba— y Meg es bisnieta de un Dunedain puro de nombre Celeborn. —La rubia tragó saliva pero mantuvo su rostro serio, usando su autocontrol para las situaciones difíciles.

Al ver la siguiente página todos se paralizaron. Allí estaba el listado de las personas a quienes Angelica decidía transferir sus dones, así como unas referencias a libros, pero lo que los tenía a todos petrificados era ver al lado de cada uno de sus nombres los nombres de posibles dones, muchos de ellos con interrogantes al lado. Así como algunas referencias aparte en los nombres de Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry.

—El primer libro que pone allí lo tenemos aquí. —comentó Luna con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Se puso en pie para abrir el libro, dándole la espalda a la lámina. En ese momento se sentía muy tentada de hablar de la revista de su papá.

—Fue el que estuvimos investigando cuando… —dijo Hermione que se había parado junto a ella a leerlo—. ¡Esto no estaba aquí antes! —exclamó asombrada, mirando el libro. La rubia a su lado tenía los ojos como platos, denegando levemente.

Todos los de la O.D.F. se acercaron y comprendieron que los chicos no les habían mentido antes. Sólo algunos párrafos del libro aparecían, mientras los espacios en blanco tenían algunas palabras sueltas.

—¡Esto es el colmo de esa biblioteca! —protestó exasperado Christopher—. ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Que juguemos a las adivinanzas con las palabras que podemos leer?

—Tal vez es porque a ti y a mí no nos permite aún leerlo. —insinuó Christine cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues en ese caso nos vamos a otra mesa a leer algún libro al que le agrademos y les permitimos avanzar a los demás. —le señaló el niño evidentemente molesto, tocando con la punta de los dedos otro de los libros. Al no sentir nada lo tomó con más confianza y se fue hacia otra mesa, seguido de su hermanita.

Neville le guiñó un ojo a Luna y se fue tras ellos mientras su novia sonreía. Los otros chicos se encogían de hombros y se volcaban de nuevo sobre el libro, en el que efectivamente aparecieron completos casi todos los párrafos. Allí aparecían explicados los dones con detalle. Los adultos miraban aquello asombrados.

Hermione tomó un pergamino y empezó a tomar notas mientras Fred le acercaba la libreta de Angelica para que comparase. Ron abrió otro de los libros y se lo pasó a Remus que lo tomó mirando extrañado al pelirrojo.

—En ese fue que conseguimos lo de los sellos. Es la tercera referencia en la libreta.

Al fondo escucharon gruñir a Christopher. Remus miró al niño primero y luego a los chicos, interrogándolos con la mirada.

—Aún está molesto con Angela por lo del sello en el refugio. —le aclaró Jessica en voz baja.

—Tome, profesora McGonagall, creo que éste es la cuarta referencia. —le dijo muy respetuosa Meg.

—Este es uno de los que estaba revisando por lo de… —George dudó, pero al ver a la castaña asentir continuó— la investigación de Luna. Hermione, ¿por qué no trajiste el otro?

—Lo intentamos. —le respondió Ron mostrándole la venda en la mano.

Eowyn abrió mucho los ojos. Se le había olvidado aquello.

—Deberías utilizar el sistema de Luna. —comentó Fred.

—Pues al parecer Hermione y yo somos unos de los pocos que no lo conocíamos hasta hoy. —protestó un poco molesto Ron mirándolo.

—A mí no me mires así. Jessica me lo contó cuando vinimos a buscar George y yo lo de los pulmones de Angela. —le aclaró Fred a su hermano menor.

—No te pongas así, Ron. Luna nos lo mostró un día que la ayudábamos a investigar… lo de ella. Después se nos olvidó decirles a ustedes. Creo que asumimos que todos lo sabían. —afirmó Neville mientras le señalaba algo del libro en la otra mesa al niño.

Ron miró entonces con los ojos entrecerrados a Hermione.

—Lo siento, Ron. Después de resolver esto ayudaremos todos a Luna con eso.

Todos los chicos del E.D.H. levantaron rápidamente la vista de sus libros hacia la castaña sorprendidos.

—¿Qué es lo que investiga la señorita Lovegood? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall muy seria.

—Oigan. Este libro me simpatiza más a cada momento —comentó rápidamente Christine desde la otra mesa, rompiendo la tensión que se respiraba—. Aquí habla sobre los fénix y la pareja de los fénix. Dice que cada trescientos años aparece un gran Dunedain que es acompañado por un fénix en todo momento, pues siempre parecen estar destinados a una gran tarea. También dice que cada mil doscientos años son dos, una pareja, a la cual acompañarán y ayudarán todos los fénix que entren en contacto con ellos. Según esto, si se encuentran y se unen, pueden curar a otros en casos de daños severos generados por medios mágicos con la ayuda de los fénix que son sus aliados naturales, siendo capaces de buscarlos y ayudarlos en cualquier situación.

—Eso explicaría que _Lily_, _Ares_ y _Orión_ pudiesen ir con los chicos cuando Remus se los pidió. —comentó Faramir empezando a entender.

—También lo que hizo Angela por Harry con la ayuda de los fénix y Ginny después del ataque al tren. —añadió pensativa Hermione.

—El problema es que no dice qué tienen que hacer Ginny y Harry para curar a otra persona que tiene un daño severo por una maldición —replicó Christopher con tono de voz triste pensando en Angela—. Aparece referenciado otro libro para la explicación.

—Tú busca en la primera biblioteca y yo en esta, que son en las que sí podemos entrar —le indicó Christine tomando nota en dos pergaminos del nombre del libro y tendiéndole uno a su hermano—. Si no lo conseguimos venimos aquí y uno de ellos lo busca en la otra. También busca lo que consigas del tema.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos en un rato.

Neville regresó a la mesa donde estaban los otros, sentándose con su novia a revisar el libro que tenía la chica. Pasaron varias horas trabajando todos en silencio con varios libros adicionales, tanto de las "salas abiertas" como algunos que trajeron de la "Sección Prohibida" los chicos, usando esta vez el método de Luna para sacarlos.

—Jóvenes, creo que deberíamos detenernos a descansar un poco y comer algo —les señaló muy seria la profesora McGonagall cuando ya llevaban seis horas de trabajo continuo sin detenerse—. No es conveniente que sigamos así. Esto podría enfermarnos y eso justo ahora no es prudente.

—La profesora McGonagall tiene razón —se puso firme Hermione al ver a su novio y los gemelos denegar—. A ellos tres no les hará ningún bien que nos enfermemos. Vamos a preparar la comida entre todos. Eso nos permitirá distendernos un poco.

—Estoy de acuerdo —la apoyó Remus rápidamente con firmeza al ver denegar a Arthur y los dos Weasley mayores—. Luego de comer podemos empezar a analizar la Profecía Dunedain. Por favor, Aragorn, pónganla por escrito.

El aludido asintió en silencio, tomó un pergamino y empezó a copiarla.

Remus miró interrogante a Arwen. Lo había visto muy callado y casi deprimido desde que terminaron de revisar lo de los parientes Dunedains de todos, después de haber estado mirando los símbolos extraños de la libreta en la hoja que antecedía las investigaciones que tenían tantas horas revisando.

Arwen denegó en silencio, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella también lo había notado. Miró inquisitiva a Eowyn y Faramir. Los dos denegaron también en silencio. Tampoco sabían con exactitud qué le ocurría, sin embargo Eowyn señaló con su mirada y un leve movimiento de cabeza la fecha que aparecía en las últimas anotaciones con aquellos símbolos extraños al lado. A los cuatro se les ensombreció la mirada… Sí, podía ser aquello.

Todos bajaron a ayudar en la comida a excepción de Remus, que se quedó acompañándolo mientras lo observaba en silencio.

Arwen había hecho un intento de quedarse pero él la sacó delicadamente por un brazo, pidiéndole en el pasillo que fuese con los otros a la cocina. La convenció diciéndole que posiblemente el verla triste por lo de Arathorn también estuviese pesando en el ánimo de su amigo.

Ella asintió y se reunió con George que la esperaba, sonriendo por la actitud protectora que tenía el pelirrojo con ella desde que habían revelado su recién descubierto parentesco con Lily a todos. El chico generalmente era muy alegre pero también muy protector. Le daba mucha ternura ver su actitud.

Remus regresó a la biblioteca y se sentó de nuevo, simulando mirar un libro pero sin perder detalle de las expresiones de su amigo mientras copiaba la profecía. Lo veía muy tenso y por momentos muy deprimido. Aquello lo tenía bastante preocupado, tanto por las posibles causas de aquello como por sus sospechas en lo referente al tutor. Angela había dicho que tenían que estar muy serenos para no verse afectados.

Al terminar Aragorn de poner la Profecía Dunedain por escrito, hizo varias copias del pergamino con su varita, así como una copia en láminas grandes, para verla todos.

Remus lo ayudó a pegar las láminas a la pizarra con su varita en silencio. Le palmeó suavemente en la espalda y lo acompañó camino a la cocina.

Aragorn sonrió ante el gesto de apoyo de su amigo. Suspiró, tomó aire, sacudió la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por apartar aquello de su mente al menos por unas horas. Cuando llegó a la cocina abrazó a su esposa por la cintura, parado tras ella. Le dijo una picardía al oído y se fue sonriente hacia la despensa para ayudar a buscar a Christine las frutas para el jugo.

Arwen, que se había sonrojado por lo dicho por su esposo, se giró a mirarlo sorprendida. Sonrió ampliamente al verlo con aquél semblante. Sabía que aún estaba golpeado anímicamente pero le daba un poco de tranquilidad el ver su esfuerzo por recuperar su alegría innata, de la que ella se había enamorado. Si como ella sospechaba era él a quien Angelica había designado como tutor tenía que estar sereno cuando entrase en el mismo estado de los chicos. Suspiró y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Remus también se tranquilizó un poco al notar el cambio de semblante de su amigo… _"Mi amigo. Es increíble pero en sólo cuatro meses del tiempo regular y dos del extendido Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn se han integrado muy bien con La Orden del Fénix. Su forma de ser abierta y amable, su apoyo incondicional a todos y las situaciones tan especiales con los chicos nos han unido mucho"_.

Recordaba muy bien cuando los había conocido. Jennifer se los presentó con mucha formalidad mientras Angelica se reía abiertamente y empezaba a hacerles bromas a él y a Sirius, que le siguió rápidamente el juego.

Recordaba la risa fresca de los cuatro Dunedains cuando su amigo se había paralizado ante una amenaza de Aragorn sobre "hacer sufrir a sus dos hermanitas" dirigida a ellos dos, seguida de las burlas de James y la risa alegre de Lily. Los vieron pocas veces, pero siempre su trato con ellos fue alegre y de apoyo… Aquellos días le parecían tan lejanos.

Cuando los volvió a ver en la dirección del colegio se sorprendió mucho. Sabía que Lily, James, Sirius y él eran los únicos con los que habían tenido contacto y hablado abiertamente sobre quienes eran y su mundo, por insistencia de Angelica que no permitió que estuviese allí Peter a pesar de las protestas de James.

Al escuchar a Mithrandir presentarlos en la dirección a todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, hablando abiertamente de los Dunedains, se sorprendió. Luego al oírlo hablar sobre Angela primero y luego sobre su hija Jessica aún más. Cuando logró serenarse un poco notó que ellos también miraban al anciano con caras de sorpresa y preocupación, entendiendo que ellos tampoco sabían que las chicas eran sus sobrinas hasta ese momento.

En las primeras semanas de ellos integrarse a La Orden del Fénix el trato entre ellos fue siempre de parte de los cuatro muy formal, como si no se conociesen, y él respetó eso. Cuando Angelica los había obligado a presentarse con ellos la primera condición puesta por Aragorn —que ella aceptó y les explicó luego— era que jamás nadie debía enterarse que esa reunión se daría ni que se conocerían, mucho menos que les hablarían abiertamente de los Dunedains. Estaban rompiendo una regla por sus hermanas.

Cuando sospechó que estaban presionando a Angela en exceso con los entrenamientos… Le molestó mucho que lo siguiesen haciendo después de saber que era su sobrina. Sabía que los Dunedains no eran dados a los afectos pero aquello le parecía el colmo. Luego, al irse enterando de tantas cosas, admiró la forma en que habían intentado hacer más llevaderas las cosas para las dos chicas y los dos niños aún antes de saber que ellas eran sus sobrinas.

"_Y ahora, con la situación que Angelica nos ha dejado entre manos… Definitivamente Albus y Angelica nos han puesto en una situación muy difícil con Angela y Harry al dejarles tanta información y responsabilidades a los chicos"_. Cerró los ojos. De no ser por el apoyo alegre de Nymph no hubiese podido seguir adelante con todo aquello. Abrió los ojos y sonrió con dulzura al verla jugar con los niños, cambiando su color de pelo y la forma de su nariz y sus orejas.


	16. El Análisis de la Profecía Dunedain

_Resumen: El análisis de la Profecía Dunedain por los veintiún investigadores en la Casa Flotante._

_**El Análisis de la Profecía Dunedain**_

Después de comer, recoger y limpiar todo subieron de nuevo los nueve chicos y los doce miembros de la O.D.F. a la biblioteca.

—Comencemos con el análisis de La Profecía Dunedain. —indicó Remus.

Todos asintieron. Hermione lo ayudó a repartir a todos las copias que había preparado Aragorn del pergamino con la profecía.

—Comencemos con la primera estrofa. —siguió Remus, empezando a leerla.

_Una escuela fundada_

_para magia enseñar_

_en amistad basada_

_de cuatro grandes en crear_

—Obviamente se refiere a Hogwarts y los cuatro fundadores. —afirmó Minerva, a lo que todos asintieron.

—Veamos la siguiente.

_Amenazada se verá_

_de ser destruida al separar_

_por causa de uno con ira_

_a quienes irán a estudiar_

—Se refiere a la separación de los alumnos en las diferentes casas, debido a la negativa de Salazar Slytherin de enseñar a quienes no fuesen sangre limpia.

Nuevo asentimiento general a las palabras de Arthur.

_La semilla de la desunión_

_sembrada por la serpiente_

_por el águila, el tejón y el león_

_será detenida parcialmente_

—Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Godric Gryffindor lograron evitar que la escuela desapareciese. Detuvieron un proceso de disgregación entre los magos, pero sólo parcialmente.

Todos asintieron con el ceño fruncido ante el análisis de Meg.

_La escuela sobrevivirá_

_pero también la semilla_

_que con los años conseguirá_

_terreno fértil y germina_

—El colegio continuó con Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, a pesar del alejamiento de Slytherin. —aportó Minerva.

—Hoy en día no es un secreto para nadie que la mayoría de los mortífagos estudiaron en Hogwarts y pertenecieron a la casa de Slytherin.

Nuevo asentimiento general al comentario de Kingsley.

_El sucesor de la serpiente_

_el propio nombre cambiará_

_para luego quien sólo miente_

_no ser nombrado ya_

—Tom Riddle, se hizo conocer como Lord Voldemort. Luego el temor entre los magos creció tanto que ya casi nadie pronuncia ese nombre que él mismo se dio. —comentó con firmeza Ron.

Los del E.D.H. asintieron con el ceño fruncido, mientras Meg, Nymph y Kingsley los miraban asombrados.

—El profesor Dumbledore se los reveló a Harry, Ginny, Ron y los señores Weasley cuando volvieron de matar el basilisco en La Cámara Secreta. —les aclaró McGonagall.

Remus se decidió a seguir.

_El caos y la muerte_

_ha venido a sembrar_

_quien sólo conoce la muerte_

_por no poder amar_

—Voldemort. El profesor Dumbledore lo buscó en un orfanato cuando le correspondía venir al colegio a estudiar. Allí él aterrorizaba a los otros niños y la mujer que lo regía. Nunca ha mostrado afecto por nadie de ningún tipo. —comentó con expresión dura Hermione.

A excepción de Ron todos la miraron asombrados.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —le preguntó Bill.

—El profesor Dumbledore se lo dijo a Harry.

—Tom Riddle estudió en Hogwarts después de graduarnos nosotros. —comentó Arwen pensativa.

—Yo estudié con él en el colegio. Era un excelente estudiante y siempre estaba rodeado de otros alumnos, que le seguían ciegamente, pero jamás lo vi ayudar a nadie en ningún sentido. —dijo rememorando McGonagall.

Remus miraba a la castaña con el ceño fruncido. _"¿Qué más le habrá dicho Albus a Harry de Voldemort? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la misión que le dejó?"_. Decidió seguir, ya llegaría el momento de hablar de aquello. Leyó seguidas las dos estrofas siguientes, pues estaban relacionadas.

_Cuando su tiempo llegue_

_también llegarán_

_quienes habrán de detenerle_

_pero mucho sufrirán_

_Un grupo especial de defensa será fundado_

_En nombre, símbolo y un integrante un fénix_

_Para la paz de varios mundos será creado_

_por aquél de magia perenne y que es un gran fénix_

—La Orden del Fénix, creada por Albus Dumbledore cuando Voldemort empezó a tomar mucha fuerza con los mejores magos y brujas que vio el colegio en mucho tiempo, con todas las bajas sufridas durante la primera guerra. —comentó Faramir.

Todos asintieron con un nudo en la garganta.

_Uno de cuatro una vez más_

_a los otros tres traicionará_

_por miedo a perder una vez más_

_sus principios traicionará_

Se quedaron todos en silencio durante varios minutos mirando la lámina.

—Peter Pettigrew traicionó a Los Merodeadores por cobarde, traicionando sus principios como Gryffindor. —dijo Jessica con rabia en la voz.

Fred la abrazó mientras Remus cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza. La traición de quien habían protegido durante sus siete años en el colegio y aún luego de salir de allí generó muchas muertes.

Faramir leyó entonces la siguiente estrofa.

_La alegría avellana como líder encabeza_

_a la gris lealtad y la franqueza_

_a las doradas ideas y la entereza_

_al negro temor y la flaqueza_

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando fijamente la lámina. Pasados varios minutos Fred y George sonrieron.

—Los Merodeadores. —dijeron a coro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus.

—Los ojos de James eran color avellana y él era el líder de sus actividades extracurriculares. —explicó muy seguro George.

—Los ojos de Sirius eran grises y él era fiel a toda prueba a ustedes. Además que siempre habló con la verdad, aunque mamá o los demás no estuviesen de acuerdo. —siguió Fred mirando a su suegro.

—Los ojos dorados son los tuyos, papá. Siempre te mantienes ecuánime, aún en las situaciones más difíciles —continuó sonriente Jessica, coincidiendo con su novio y su cuñado—. Y las ideas de las… actividades extracurriculares casi siempre eran tuyas.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos mirando a su hija.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Mamá. —le respondió divertida al ver su expresión sorprendida y la de regaño atrasado de la directora.

Nymph se tapó la boca para contener la risa, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes.

—Los ojos negros eran los del traidor. Siempre un cobarde. —comentó con desprecio en la voz Ron. Había visto durante doce años esos ojos en la rata mascota primero de su hermano y luego de él.

Aquél comentario cortó el ambiente distendido de unos minutos atrás. Faramir se decidió a continuar.

_Antes del final los tres y el hijo reunidos_

_El traidor por los otros ya descubierto_

_vivió por piedad de uno de sus amigos_

_Por esto los defenderá y caerá muerto_

—Podría ser cuando lo descubrimos en La Casa de los Gritos. Harry evitó que Sirius y yo lo matáramos diciéndonos que James no hubiese querido que nos convirtiésemos en asesinos —contó Remus con una expresión que sólo le habían visto cuando hablaba de Greyback o se enfrentaba a mortífagos—. Lo que no cuadra es la última línea.

—Tal vez no se ha cumplido aún. —opinó Meg.

—Después que Harry le salvó la vida, esa rata ayudó a Voldemort a recuperar su cuerpo usando sangre de mi amigo —escupió Ron con rabia—. Luego se quedó impávido esperando que lo mataran. Ese fue su agradecimiento. Ése no es capaz de defender a nadie.

—Lo siento, yo… —intentó disculparse la rubia.

—No señorita Heigh, perdone usted a Ron —la interrumpió Hermione, tomándole una mano a su novio—. Ese asesino fue su mascota durante muchos años bajo su forma animaga antes que todo se descubriera.

—Lo siento señorita Heigh. No debí ser brusco con usted. —se disculpó Ron.

—Meg. —le respondió con una sonrisa la rubia.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó el pelirrojo menor confundido.

—Por favor todos llámenme Meg.

Los chicos sonrieron y asintieron.

—Vamos a dejar esta estrofa en observación hasta que tengamos algo nuevo que nos dé luz sobre lo que quiere decir. —sugirió Arthur.

Todos asintieron. Faramir siguió con la lectura.

_Un nuevo amanecer verán_

_los sobrevivientes a las luces verdes_

_las lechuzas a todos contarán_

_la tregua obtenida por los ojos verdes_

—Los sobrevivientes de la primera guerra, los que no fuimos asesinados con el Avada Kedavra —explicó con voz temblorosa Minerva—. Después que asesinó a James y a Lily, intentó matar a Harry y desapareció. Las lechuzas volaron por toda Inglaterra dando la noticia de su caída.

Arwen cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza mientras Aragorn la abrazaba con cariño. La mayoría tenía un nudo en la garganta. Faramir continuó.

_De los que intentarán detenerle_

_provendrá el marcado con la centella_

_del fundador del grupo del ave perenne_

_llegará marcada con el fénix ella_

_El primero perseguido será_

_desde que es sólo un inocente_

_la segunda Dunedain será_

_del gran fénix proveniente_

—Los padres de Harry pertenecían a La Orden del Fénix durante la primera guerra. —comentó Hermione, sin poder evitar un leve estremecimiento al pensar en la otra profecía.

Ron que había pensado en lo mismo la abrazó con ternura.

—Al intentar asesinarlo Voldemort le hizo la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en la frente. Desde antes de recuperar su cuerpo lo ha estado intentando asesinar. —aportó el menor de los pelirrojos.

—Cuando Sirius cayó por el Velo de la Muerte, en el Departamento de Misterios, apareció en Angela una marca en forma de fénix cerca de su clavícula izquierda. Su abuelo era el profesor Dumbledore, así que ella proviene del fundador de La Orden del Fénix, además de ser de sangre Dunedain. —culminó Hermione.

Sólo los adultos y los miembros del E.D.H. que estaban al tanto de la marca en Angela asintieron, mientras los demás les miraban sorprendidos.

_El marcado por la centella_

_es el único que detenerle puede_

_el tercer factor de la solución es ella_

_llama de fuego es y amor perseverante tiene_

—Harry es el único que puede detener a Voldemort —explicó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa Hermione. Aún le costaba asumir aquello. Tomó la mano de su novio ante la última parte de la estrofa—. Ginny siempre ha perseverado en su amor por Harry aunque él tardó casi seis años en darse cuenta que era lo que sentía por ella. Aún después que se separó de ella para protegerla de Voldemort, Ginny siguió firme en su amor por él. No sé a que se refiere exactamente con "llama de fuego es", podría ser por el color de su pelo o por su carácter.

Los cuatro Dunedains y los Weasley tragaron saliva ante el análisis de la castaña. Tenía razón… lamentablemente. Las palabras de Angelica resonaron en las mentes de todos los presentes. "Es ella el tercer factor que no se había entendido en La Profecía Dunedain".

Remus decidió continuar, no quería que le dieran más vueltas a aquello.

_La marcada con el fénix_

_destinada a protegerles_

_a la pareja de los fénix_

_y a los nueve que son fieles_

—Angela destinada a proteger a Ginny, a Harry y a nosotros que los ayudamos y acompañamos. —dijo muy seguro Christopher.

Los del E.D.H. asintieron mientras once de los miembros de la O.D.F. denegaban levemente, mirándolos preocupados. Sabían que la interpretación era correcta pero no podían aceptar aquello.

—Chicos. Las profecías no tienen que cumplirse necesariamente —les dijo Remus mirándolos de uno en uno. _"Tengo que sacarles eso de la cabeza"_—. Todo lo que ocurre depende de nuestras decisiones, no del "Destino". Si estamos leyendo y analizando esto es para intentar comprender lo que hizo Angelica y cómo ayudar a los chicos, la guía y el tutor. Pero el que los nombre a ustedes no implica que deban seguirse involucrando en la guerra.

—Tampoco que Harry tenga que enfrentarse a Voldemort, o Angela protegerlos a él, a Ginny y a ustedes. —lo apoyó Faramir, extrañado del mutismo de Aragorn.

Los chicos se miraron y suspiraron. Ellos habían tomado su decisión mucho antes de conocer aquella profecía. Ron decidió seguir leyendo.

_El conocimiento y la confianza_

_la amistad que apoya y aprende_

_las ideas y la franqueza_

_el apoyo sin preguntas, defiende_

Remus frunció el ceño al oír a Ron leer la siguiente estrofa mientras los demás chicos miraban la lámina concentrados, esquivando las miradas de todos los miembros de la O.D.F. Decidió no insistir para no ponerlos más nerviosos.

—La primera línea eres tú, Hermione —comentó muy seguro Fred, mientras la castaña asentía levemente con un nudo en la garganta. Ella sospechaba de ese grupo de estrofas desde que lo había escuchado por primera vez—. Siempre has ayudado a Harry con tus conocimientos y nunca has desconfiado de él.

—La segunda es Ron —afirmó Jessica—. Tu amistad con Harry es muy fuerte y han aprendido juntos muchas cosas.

—La tercera es Luna —aseveró Christopher—. Desde que estás cerca de Harry has aportado tus ideas abiertamente, con la sinceridad que te caracteriza.

—La cuarta es Neville —concluyó Christine—. Siempre has apoyado a Harry en todo, muchas veces sin saber lo que ocurría y aún así no le hacías preguntas.

Los tres aludidos asintieron pálidos. Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir los miraban asombrados al igual que Remus y los otros miembros de la O.D.F. Aragorn tragó saliva y siguió mirando la lámina, esforzándose en mantener su rostro impasible.

Hermione leyó la siguiente.

_El ingenio y la alegría abierta_

_con fuerte apoyo despertarán a las durmientes_

_miel en la mirada sana y abierta_

_tornasol en los ojos y dudas en la mente_

—Fred y George son las dos primeras líneas. —aseveró Luna.

—La tercera es Jessica y la última es Angela. —completó George con un nudo en la garganta.

Todos los chicos del E.D.H. asintieron, mientras Christine y Jessica le apretaban suavemente las manos por ser las que estaban sentadas a su lado.

Remus miró a su hija y los gemelos con un nudo en la garganta. Aquello no le estaba gustando. Esa dichosa profecía se ajustaba demasiado bien a los chicos que la estaban interpretando con demasiada claridad.

Ron notó su semblante y leyó rápidamente la otra estrofa, para no darle oportunidad de detener el estudio de la profecía. Aquello tampoco le gustaba a él pero tenían que seguir.

_Dos nacidos el mismo día_

_ayudarán y aprenderán siempre_

_Serán centro de alegría_

_Doce reunidos le harán frente_

—Chris y yo somos las tres primeras líneas —dijo muy seguro Christopher—. Somos la alegría del E.D.H. que es de lo que habla la última línea.

—Tienes razón en parte, Chris —comentó la niña sonriente—. Pero Fred y George son muy alegres y nacieron también el mismo día. Podría referirse de nuevo a ellos.

—De acuerdo. —replicó sonriente el niño. Comprendía que su hermanita lo había dicho sólo para relajar un poco la tensión suscitada por su comentario.

Siete chicos y once adultos habían retenido el aliento. Lo dicho por el niño los había dejado sin habla.

Aragorn cerró los ojos. Se sentía al límite de su autocontrol. Sospechaba que aquella interpretación de Christopher también era correcta pero no lo podía admitir. Había visto crecer a aquellos niños, simplemente no podía.

Christine leyó decidida la siguiente estrofa, para romper el ambiente tan tenso.

_El grupo del fénix_

_de sus cenizas resurgirá_

_apoyado con los fénix_

_y el que de la muerte volverá_

—Las dos primeras líneas se refieren a La Orden del Fénix y la tercera podrían ser _Fawkes_ y los pequeños fénix —opinó Meg—. Pero la última no tiene sentido.

Los seis que habían estado con Angela en Grimmauld recordaron las palabras de Angela sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Los demás de la O.D.F. miraban absortos la lámina. Por eso ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas de los chicos dirigidas principalmente a Luna, que asintió levemente a todos ellos al igual que Hermione.

—La señora Angelica dijo algo parecido. —comentó pensativo Charlie.

—Sí, tienes razón —apoyó Bill a su hermano haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar las palabras exactas. Siempre había tenido buena memoria—. Ella dijo "Al que creían muerto pero le ayudarán a volver le llegará su legado cuando se reúna con ella y esté preparado". También "Esto ocurrirá cuando regresen con ustedes al que creían muerto".

—Al parecer es alguien que perteneció o se unirá a La Orden del Fénix, según la estrofa, pero las palabras de Angelica son confusas. —comentó Kingsley.

—Hemos visto morir a muchos tanto en la primera guerra como en esta —dijo Minerva con la voz quebrada—. Pero hasta donde sé al único que creíamos muerto y apareció vivo fue Peter Pettigrew y nadie lo ayudó a volver.

—Angelica jamás le dejaría sus dones a Peter. Lo detestó siempre. —aseveró Remus denegando.

—Creo que lo mejor será dejar esta estrofa también en observación y seguir. —sugirió Arthur.

Remus asintió y leyó la siguiente.

_Largo y duro es el camino_

_que recorrer deberán_

_Ayudan a los tres con su destino_

_Por amor y amistad lucharán_

El silencio que siguió a la última palabra fue ensordecedor. George lo rompió casi diez minutos después.

—El E.D.H. y La Orden del Fénix ayudando a Harry, Ginny y Angela a detener a Voldemort. Lo que nos une es el amor y la amistad, no normativas como a los aurores o chantajes y falsas promesas de gloria como a los mortífagos.

—Tienes razón, George —lo apoyó Aragorn mirando fijamente los ojos azules brillantes del joven pelirrojo—. Nos unen lazos de amor y amistad.

Aquello sobresaltó a Remus y a los otros miembros de la O.D.F. No sólo era la primera vez que hablaba desde que habían empezado con el análisis de la profecía, sino que no había refutado a George en lo concerniente a que los tres chicos fuesen los predestinados, tampoco la ayuda del E.D.H.

—Pero quienes detendremos a Voldemort seremos los de La Orden del Fénix y los del Ministerio, no Harry ni ningún otro miembro del E.D.H. —señaló Remus mirándolo fijamente, interrogándolo con la mirada.

Aragorn se limitó a cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabeza, gesto que sobresaltó mucho al líder de la O.D.F. y los otros tres Dunedains.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba aquello. Ron iba a responderle a Remus pero se detuvo al ver denegar a todos sus compañeros.

Kingsley notó los gestos de los chicos, así como el desconcierto tanto en el líder de la O.D.F. como en los tres Dunedains por la actitud de Aragorn, por lo que decidió sacar a todos de aquella situación leyendo la siguiente estrofa.

_En dos en quienes la amistad a toda prueba_

_ha sido probada ya varias veces radica_

_un gran poder que unido al de la centella_

_al ser oscuro la protección le erradica_

El silencio que siguió a la lectura de esa estrofa fue muy tenso. Lo rompió Christine.

—Siendo Harry el marcado por la centella, esta estrofa debe referirse a Hermione y a Ron. Así como la Magia Antigua sólo puede ser usada por quien ama a otros, Angela siempre me ha dicho que la amistad tiene un gran poder.

—Tienes razón, hermanita. La última línea debe referirse a lo que harán los tres para que sea posible matar a Voldemort.

—¿De qué hablas, Christopher? —le preguntó Eowyn.

—Voldemort no murió cuando intentó matar a Harry —respondió Hermione, después de lanzarle una mirada de reprimenda al niño que bajó la cabeza apenado—. Estamos intentando averiguar a qué se debió. Chris se refiere a eso.

—¿Y han conseguido algo? —preguntó Meg.

—Sólo teorías inconexas sobre posibles protecciones. Aún no tenemos algo claro. —respondió George con la naturalidad de quien sabe mentir con facilidad mientras la castaña se mordía los labios.

—Después que salgamos de esta situación tenemos que hablar de eso —dijo muy serio y preocupado Remus—. Ya les he dicho que seremos los de La Orden del Fénix quienes ayudaremos a los aurores a detener a Voldemort. Sin embargo, apreciaremos mucho el que nos comuniquen sus investigaciones.

Los chicos se revolvieron nerviosos en las sillas mirándose de reojo. Aragorn les miraba pensativo y triste. Remus se dio cuenta y lo miró interrogante. Nymph decidió seguir con la otra estrofa al notar la tensión en su novio y la tristeza en su amigo.

_Sólo tres unidos con este gran poder_

_pueden detener al dividido según el siete_

_Cinco han de hacer desaparecer_

_antes que uno detenga al hijo de la serpiente_

Los nueve chicos miraron aquella estrofa con los ojos abiertos como platos, reteniendo la respiración. Era para ellos evidente quienes eran los que se irían pronto a reunirse con sus amigos, también que aquello se refería a la misión de Harry.

Los doce adultos los miraron intrigados notando la tensión evidente en ellos.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó Faramir. Ninguno le respondió.

—¿Por qué están tan tensos? —insistió Arwen.

—¿Tienen idea a qué se refiere la estrofa? —preguntó inquieto Remus.

—No. —contestaron a coro los nueve inmediatamente, siendo evidente para quienes los acompañaban que mentían.

—Chicos, estamos aquí analizando La Profecía Dunedain entre todos para intentar entender lo que hizo Angelica —les recordó muy preocupado Remus. No quería que se tensasen de esa manera. Tenía que lograr que se abriesen con ellos para que se sintiesen apoyados—. Debemos ser sinceros entre nosotros sobre lo que sabemos si queremos ayudar a los siete que se llevará Angelica con lo que está ocurriendo.

Aragorn miró de nuevo la estrofa y el intercambio de miradas entre los chicos, sintiéndose más tenso y preocupado por lo que los chicos estaban ocultando. Cerró los ojos pensando en lo que había escrito su hermana, preguntándose una vez más: _"¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo actúo ahora?"_. Quería demasiado a los doce chicos, no deseaba que estuviesen en peligro. _"¿Cómo ayudarlos?"_. La angustia que sentía en su interior desde que había comenzado a escribir la profecía se incrementaba a medida que los chicos aportaban ideas en su análisis. Apretó los párpados, los puños y la mandíbula.

Remus lo notó y miró interrogante a los otros tres que denegaron suavemente. No entendían qué le pasaba.

Arwen miró a su esposo inquieta, pensando si debía usar sus dones con él. Hasta ahora jamás lo había hecho pues siempre lo habían hablado todo con sinceridad, pero lo veía muy mal anímicamente. Justo cuando tendría que enfrentar algo totalmente desconocido si como sospechaba él era el tutor. _"¿Qué hago?"_.

—Lo que nos preocupa es no entenderla, profesor Lupin —dijo después de varios minutos George—. Hasta ahora las veníamos entendiendo todas.

—Por la estrofa anterior creemos que la primera línea se refiere a Harry, Hermione y Ron, pero las otras no las entendemos y eso nos preocupa. —agregó Fred.

Remus frunció el ceño entendiendo que no querían responderle. Cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo Luna empezó a leer la siguiente estrofa.

_Este poder antiguo en los dos surgirá_

_en el momento de mayor necesidad_

_al apoyar a quien el elegido ayudará_

_a retornar a la vida y la libertad_

Hermione y Ron palidecieron notoriamente. Aquella estrofa no sólo se refería a los dos sino que, de acuerdo a lo que les habían dicho Luna y Neville esa mañana, en la reunión rápida que habían tenido en la Sección Prohibida mientras "buscaban unos libros", ellos harían aquello antes de veinte días. Eso significaba que no tenían mucho tiempo para intentar entender aquello antes que se presentase, después de estar sometidos al mismo procedimiento que sus tres amigos.

Según lo dicho por Angelica, ellos y la guía serían los menos afectados. Pero aún así aquello los asustaba. Se tomaron de las manos mirándose con cariño, dándose apoyo mutuamente. Rápidamente retornaron sus miradas a la lámina para no preocupar a los otros.

—Creo que deberemos investigar a qué se refiere ese "poder antiguo" —indicó Jessica cautelosa—. Al parecer aflorará en Hermione y Ron apoyando a Harry para… ayudar a alguien.

—Si logramos investigar a qué se refiere podrían… ser más efectivos en su ayuda a Harry cuando aparezca ese poder. —la apoyó Neville.

—Todos los ayudaremos a investigar. —dijo muy seria Meg.

Los nueve chicos tragaron saliva. Aquella situación se complicaba cada vez más para ellos.

Fred decidió seguir con la siguiente estrofa rápidamente, para no dar tiempo de que siguiesen presionándolos. Ya suficiente tenían George y él con saber que eran sus dos hermanos menores quienes estaban involucrados directamente en lo hecho por Angelica, además de la novia de su gemelo, la castaña y el pelinegro.

_Grandes poderes destructivos_

_la serpiente convocará_

_Magos y muggles destruidos_

_su objetivo ése será_

—Ese es Voldemort sin duda y ya vimos el monstruo que llevó al ataque al tren. —dijo Nymph rápidamente. Había comprendido la intención de Kingsley primero y Fred ahora. Asintió en dirección al ex auror moreno para que siguiese con la otra.

_Un grupo aislado por propia voluntad_

_y otro grupo de desterrados_

_por su gran odio y maldad_

_al final serán convocados_

—El grupo que se aisló por voluntad propia deben ser los Dunedains, convocados por el profesor Dumbledore. —opinó Bill pensativo.

—El otro grupo deben ser los que nombró Angelica, los Mudredais. Dijo que Voldemort encontraría el acceso a ellos. —señaló Hermione.

—¿Ustedes saben quiénes son? —preguntó Remus que miraba de nuevo fijamente a Aragorn, preocupado por sus reacciones.

Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir denegaron mirando interrogantes a Aragorn.

—No. No lo sabemos. Le pregunté mentalmente al señor Mithrandir justo antes de venir aquí y me dijo que él tampoco lo sabía. —les respondió serio.

Nymph leyó entonces la siguiente estrofa, arrepintiéndose al leer la tercera línea, recordando las reacciones tan extrañas en Aragorn lo que habían suscitado. Preocupada terminó la estrofa.

_En lados opuestos combatirán_

_por la piedra controlados unos_

_lazos de amistad impulsarán_

_para detenerlos a otros_

—Los Dunedains han venido a combatir a Voldemort basándose en la amistad que tenían con Albus —dijo muy seria y segura Minerva—. La profecía da a entender que los Mudredais combatirán del lado de Voldemort sólo porque él los controlará por medio de la piedra de Grindelwald. Supongo que primero tenemos que averiguar quiénes son para poder entender esto bien.

Todos asintieron en silencio. Kingsley leyó entonces la siguiente estrofa.

_En el sacrificio de dos padres_

_por niños nacidos el mismo mes_

_y en el sacrificio de cuatro madres_

_allí tu poder tienes_

—Los dos padres podrían ser el de Harry y el mío —dijo Neville con la voz firme después de varios minutos de silencio de todos—. Y dos de las madres serían las nuestras. Los papás de Harry murieron protegiéndolo y los míos están en San Mungo por la misma razón. No sé quiénes puedan ser las otras dos madres aunque supongo que también han de referirse a víctimas de la primera guerra.

Luna se abrazó a su novio mientras Hermione le apretaba ligeramente en el brazo en señal de apoyo.

Remus y Minerva, que habían pertenecido a la primera Orden del Fénix, se tensaron al oír las palabras de Neville. A todos les había afectado siempre la condición de Alice y Frank. Estaban además sorprendidos. Hasta donde ellos sabían el chico nunca había hablado de aquello.

Arwen miró alarmada a Aragorn. Desde que leyó los símbolos en la primera hoja de la libreta había tenido arriba la barrera mental y la Occlumancia, pero justo en ese momento acababa de levantar la barrera emotiva. Rápidamente alertó de aquello mentalmente a Eowyn, Faramir, Nymph y Remus. Los cuatro lo miraron de reojo intrigados.

—Será mejor continuar y dejar ese punto también en observación hasta que tengamos más información. —señaló Arwen.

La mayoría la miró un poco extrañados pero asintieron. Hermione miró disimuladamente a Aragorn. Había percibido la preocupación de Arwen, Eowyn, Nymph, Faramir y Remus por él. Decidida leyó las siguientes tres estrofas, pues estaban para ella obviamente conectadas.

_En tus ojos la verdad_

_en tu corazón la esperanza_

_en su llama arde tu despertar_

_en su amor muere tu venganza_

_Sólo amor detendrá_

_al que sólo odio tiene_

_La venganza no lo detendrá_

_sólo el poder que tienes_

_El amar te fortalece_

_el odiar te debilita_

_la esperanza por ti crece_

_la unión por ti se fortifica_

—Estas tres estrofas se refieren a Harry —continuó la castaña—. En su amor por Ginny ha encontrado la fuerza para lo que tiene que hacer. Como él mismo le dijo a ella, en su amor está su poder. Le costó un poco entenderlo, pero él se enfrentará a Voldemort porque hay que detenerlo y no por vengar a sus padres. Todos sabemos también que la mayoría de los magos actualmente lo consideran "El Elegido" y por eso mantienen la esperanza que Voldemort puede ser detenido. Es también por él que estamos más unidos, no lo dejaremos solo con esto.

—Hermione, no es él quien tiene que detener a Voldemort —insistió Remus preocupado—. Ya les dije que de eso nos ocuparemos los de La Orden del Fénix. Eso de "El Elegido" es sólo una treta del Ministro para mantener las esperanzas entre los magos, lo cual es muy bueno para la comunidad mágica en general pero es muy dañino para Harry. Ahora menos que nunca ustedes pueden secundar a Harry con su secretismo sobre lo que le dijo Albus y sus intenciones de enfrentar a Voldemort. Él no puede seguir sometido a esa presión. No teniendo ahora ese don tan peligroso.

La castaña se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza. Ron apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Sus siete acompañantes bajaron la cabeza. Los chicos habían mantenido su Occlumancia desde la enfermería. También habían sentido como la barrera los seguía cubriendo permanentemente. Sabían que no podían averiguar nada los Dunedains pero las palabras de Remus les habían golpeado muy duro, especialmente a los dos únicos allí que conocían sus secretos.

Neville tomó la mano de su novia y la de la castaña. Hermione al sentir aquello lo miró con una sonrisa agradecida y tomó la de su novio. Luna tomó la de Christopher, que agarró la de Christine, ella tomó la de George que le sonrió agradecido, tomando la de Jessica, que agarró la de Fred. Los nueve habían conformado una cadena de apoyo silencioso.

Aragorn los miró preocupado, sintiendo a través de la barrera emotiva la angustia en ellos. Al verlos tomarse de las manos y apoyarse de aquella manera sonrió. Estaba tan o más angustiado que Remus por los chicos, pero después de oír las palabras de Angelica y leer aquello… El líder de La Orden del Fénix tenía razón en que las profecías no eran perfectas, generalmente eran mal interpretadas, pero… La línea temporal de los acontecimientos no podía ser modificada. Angelica sabiéndolo había hecho aquello, involucrando aún a los niños. _"¿Qué vio mi hermana?"_. Sentía un intenso dolor sólo de pensar en… Pero Remus tenía razón. Los chicos no podían seguir con aquello. Harry no podía seguir sometido a presión.

—Creo que esa conversación deberemos tenerla todos cuando Ginny, Angela y Harry ya estén recuperados —indicó con suavidad el Dunedain haciendo sobresaltar a los de la O.D.F. nuevamente, mientras los chicos apretaban las manos con fuerza—. Pero mientras eso ocurre tampoco me parece que debamos seguir presionando con eso a los chicos que están aquí, Remus. Ellos sólo apoyan a su amigo en las buenas y en las malas. Estoy seguro que no es idea de ellos el que Harry quiera intervenir, o que Ginny y Angela lo sigan. Lo que si quiero pedirles, chicos, es que nos colaboren en que los cinco no hagan nada mientras se recuperan totalmente de lo que está ocurriendo hoy.

Todos en la habitación lo miraban sorprendidos. Los chicos agradecidos, sus compañeros de la O.D.F. desconcertados.

—Tiene nuestra palabra que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que no hagan nada mientras se recuperan totalmente, señor Aragorn. —dijo con firmeza George.

—Promesa irrompible de Angela. —afirmaron los nueve chicos a coro, mostrándoles sus manos unidas.

Aragorn sonrió y asintió. Sabía que los chicos la cumplirían, estaban tan preocupados por sus amigos como ellos. Luego se giró a mirar al líder de la O.D.F. que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Remus sabía que Aragorn tenía razón en que era idea de Harry lo de intervenir, también que los chicos sólo lo apoyaban y seguían, pero él sabía que sería más fácil hacer entrar en razón a Hermione y a Ron que a Harry. Además le preocupaba mucho la actitud de Aragorn. _"Es evidente de su planteamiento que luego de recuperados los chicos me ayudará a presionarlos para sacarlos de la guerra, pero… ¿Qué lo tiene tan mal y con sus barreras arriba? ¿Por qué me da la impresión que tiene un fuerte debate consigo mismo entre presionar a los chicos o apoyarlos?"_.

—Está bien. Sigamos con el análisis de La Profecía Dunedain. Hablaremos luego. —dijo muy serio mirándolo fijamente. Al verlo cerrar los ojos y asentir miró rápidamente a Arwen interrogante.

Ella se encogió de hombros, evidentemente preocupada también.

Nymph que había notado el cruce de miradas y señas, al igual que todos, se decidió a leer la siguiente estrofa.

_Luz y oscuridad se debaten_

_en sus corazones permanentemente_

_El dolor sus esperanzas abaten_

_uniéndose a la oscuridad inicialmente_

—Parece referirse a los que han dudado si luchar a favor o en contra de Voldemort —opinó Meg— De la última línea se entiende que habla de mortífagos desertores, pero eso no existe.

—Voldemort jamás ha permitido desertores. Los persigue hasta asesinarlos. Eso fue lo que ocurrió con Régulus, el hermano menor de Sirius. —comentó Remus con el rostro ensombrecido.

—Sin embargo justo ahora hay tres mortífagos huidos en el refugio. —dijo Eowyn que miraba las siguientes estrofas con el ceño fruncido. Se veía una mezcla de rabia y duda en su mirada azul claro. Tenía muy presente lo dicho por su sobrina antes de presentarse todo aquello, en Grimmauld. Uniendo aquello con lo que leía…

Faramir al ver lo que miraba su esposa entendió y decidió leerlas.

_A uno la luz vuelve a llamarle_

_desde el gran fénix_

_La hija viene a despertarle_

_sirviendo con dolor al fénix_

_Arderá el gran fénix por su mano_

_las cenizas a muchos reunirán_

_El último obstáculo por su mano_

_morirá y le liberará_

—Por lo que nos enteramos en los dos últimos días estas dos estrofas podrían referirse a Severus Snape —explicó Arwen comprendiendo las miradas de Eowyn y Faramir—. El gran fénix debe ser Albus, la hija que le despertó sería Angelica al usar su don sobre él, que luego de aquello le sirvió como espía. Él asesinó a Albus que con su muerte nos ha reunido a muchos. Las dos últimas líneas no sé a qué podrían referirse.

Al ver las miradas interrogantes de los que no estaban en Grimmauld cuando Angela les había hablado de aquello bajó la mirada. La levantó rápidamente sorprendida hacia su esposo al sentir como le tomaba la mano izquierda entre las de él. Al verlo asentir abrió mucho los ojos, pero al notar que él iba a contarlo denegó.

Estaba muy preocupada por él. Aunque no podía percibir su estado anímico por su don sus ojos le decían claramente que estaba triste y angustiado. Le sonrió dulcemente y comenzó ella a decirles todo, desde que Angela los había reunido para el rescate de los tres huidos hasta lo ocurrido con el veneno de Voldemort, contándoles con detalle todo lo dicho por Angela en Grimmauld.

Nymph, Eowyn, Faramir y Remus los miraron inicialmente sorprendidos. A medida que Arwen les contaba todo a los demás observaron los ojos verdes de Aragorn muy tristes y angustiados, mirando alternativamente a su esposa y a los chicos. Se miraron preocupados. Para ellos era obvio que Arwen estaba contando todo a los demás para evitarle el trago amargo a su esposo, pero… ¿Por qué él había querido contarlo?

Los demás escucharon aquello en silencio, mirándose con los ceños fruncidos los del E.D.H. al oír lo dicho por su amiga en Grimmauld, comprendiendo las reacciones de Angela en lo referente al ex profesor de Pociones. Los nueve chicos miraban de reojo a Aragorn, preocupados por sus reacciones y la tristeza que se reflejaba en su mirada. Los había estado apoyando desde que empezaron con el análisis de la profecía y les empezaba a intrigar el porqué de aquello.

Meg y Minerva, que no habían participado en el rescate, escucharon aquello atentas y preocupadas por la situación que se había suscitado con Angela.

Remus le había contado en una breve carta a la directora a quiénes habían llevado al refugio y en qué condiciones, pero no el problema que lo había llevado a admitir la participación de los chicos en aquella operación. Le decía en la misiva que eso lo hablarían luego personalmente.

Al escuchar los de la O.D.F. lo hablado en Grimmauld por Angela comprendieron las reacciones de la chica, pero se preocuparon aún más de lo que ya estaban por las del tío. La tristeza que había mostrado desde antes del almuerzo, sus silencios ante temas álgidos en la discusión de la interpretación, su apoyo a las palabras de George cuando dijo que "combatirían por amistad y amor", su solicitud a Remus para que no presionase a los chicos que estaban allí sobre la decisión de Harry de enfrentar a Voldemort y su secretismo con la misión de Albus, sus puños apretados y ojos cerrados en varias ocasiones y ahora el decidirse a contar aquello… _"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué Aragorn ha insistido en contar aquello en presencia de los chicos?"_

—… Por eso pienso que esas estrofas se refieren a Snape, pero sigo sin entender las dos últimas líneas. —concluyó Arwen.

—Podrías tener razón pero también podría referirse a otro. De todos modos no tenemos suficiente información, deberíamos continuar. —opinó Kingsley.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —apoyó Minerva leyendo la siguiente estrofa. Quería desviar la atención de los chicos y de Aragorn de aquello.

_A otro la luz del gran fénix le llama_

_Del sendero de la oscuridad le aparta_

_Su camino nuevo a él le aclama_

_Desde lo que siempre rechazó le atrapa_

—Si las anteriores interpretaciones son correctas el gran fénix debería ser el profesor Dumbledore —opinó Charlie después de varios minutos de silencio en la biblioteca—. Parece que logró sacar a alguien del camino hacia Voldemort pero… No sé a que se refieren las dos últimas líneas.

—Parece que tendremos que seguir con la siguiente. —opinó Luna después de estar varios minutos en silencio todos.

Luego de un asentimiento general Remus leyó la siguiente.

_Varios viajeros en diferentes momentos_

_con amor y dolor cumplirán el mandato_

_Nadie romperá la línea del tiempo_

_sólo completarán lo pasado_

—Entre los dones que aparecen en el libro está el de viajar en el tiempo. ¿Se referirá a eso? —preguntó inocentemente Christopher.

Los ojos de Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir relampaguearon. Se miraron entre ellos con un nudo en la garganta.

Remus notó que Aragorn apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, mirando fijamente la lámina con sus ojos verdes agua brillando. Extrañado miró a Arwen interrogante, notando que los tres Dunedains se miraban entre ellos nerviosos evitando mirarle.

—Uno de los viajeros debe ser la señora Angelica por lo que le dijo al profesor Mithrandir —opinó Christine—. Pero lo extraño es que parecen hablar de otros también.

—El profesor Dumbledore siempre opinó que era peligroso viajar en el tiempo —intervino Hermione—. Sin embargo Harry y yo ayudamos a escapar a Sirius con un giratiempo después de descubrir que era inocente, en nuestro tercer año, aunque teniendo mucho cuidado que nadie más nos viese. Es muy peligroso el modificar los acontecimientos.

»Sin embargo hay algo que me quedó muy grabado de aquello. Ese día Harry nos salvó a Sirius, a él mismo y a mí de muchos dementores, convocando un patronus fuerte y totalmente corpóreo. Después me dijo que tenía la seguridad para crearlo porque se había visto a sí mismo haciéndolo, confundiéndose inicialmente con su padre. Siempre me ha desconcertado eso.

—A situaciones como ésa les llaman los Dunedains los "bucles del tiempo" —le dijo muy serio Faramir, mirando a los otros tres de reojo, extrañado por el mutismo de Aragorn con aquello tan delicado—. Tal como dice la última línea de la estrofa sólo se completa lo pasado, no se modifican los hechos.

—Entonces Harry y yo… ¿Sólo completamos lo ocurrido al hacer ese viaje en el tiempo? —le preguntó la castaña intrigada.

—Sí, Hermione, sólo eso. —le respondió Arwen forzando una sonrisa, leyendo de inmediato la siguiente estrofa. Tenían que salir de ese tema tan problemático, por lo menos hasta que fuese inevitable el dar más explicaciones.

_Muchos destinos marcados_

_para la batalla final se presentarán_

_Los de todas las razas liberados_

_por las decisiones que allí tomarán_

A excepción de Aragorn, que miraba fijamente la lámina, todos se miraron preocupados. Era evidente para todos cuál era la interpretación de esa estrofa. Hermione miró las siguientes preocupada.

—Es evidente que habla de lo que ocurrirá el día del enfrentamiento final con Voldemort. —dijo decidido George.

—Sí, pero eso no ocurrirá aún. Sigamos. —solicitó Ron leyendo en seguida la siguiente estrofa, intentando liquidar aquello lo antes posible.

_Los ojos de la esperanza_

_enfrentan a los ojos de la muerte_

_la llama y la lealtad de dos la confianza_

_la protección de la fénix hasta la muerte_

—Los ojos de Harry son de color verde, el color de la esperanza. —dijo Christine.

—Los de Voldemort son rojos. —continuó Christopher.

—Las otras dos líneas todos las entendemos ahora, aunque no queramos aceptarlo. —finalizó en voz baja George.

Todos tragaron saliva al oírlo, bajando la cabeza los chicos, denegando casi todos los adultos a excepción de Aragorn que cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños de nuevo.

Remus lo notó y empezó a sentirse angustiado por su amigo, empezando a sospechar que Aragorn había leído en aquellos símbolos extraños algo relacionado con los chicos que lo tenía muy mal.

Arwen también notó los gestos de su esposo y empezó a sentir que se ahogaba. Ese no era en lo absoluto un comportamiento normal en él. Algo muy grave tenía que haber dejado escrito su cuñada en el código extraño de ambos.

Meg decidió leer la siguiente estrofa para sacar al grupo de esa situación.

_Los ojos rojos querrán_

_quemar y destruirlo todo_

_Los ojos verdes querrán_

_cuidar y salvarlos a todos_

—Voldemort sólo quiere la destrucción. No le importa quiénes mueran de su bando —dijo Luna mirando fijamente la lámina—. Harry… ya todos lo conocemos.

Hermione decidió leer las siguientes estrofas, luego de varios minutos de un silencio agobiante. Sabía que tenían que analizar varias cosas con más detenimiento pero, con esa estrofa en especial, consideraba indispensable la presencia de Harry. Por esto ya estaba pensando que aquella profecía sería analizada de nuevo con profundo detalle por los doce del E.D.H., sin la presencia de adultos que hiciesen preguntas comprometedoras.

_Tu poder no encontrarás_

_en libros, dones u objetos_

_Tu poder sólo brillará_

_cuando mires adentro_

_Busca en tu corazón_

_la fortaleza que tienes_

_Escucha a la voz de la razón_

_deja fluir la energía que eres_

—Me parece que son consejos para… —Jessica se detuvo mirando de reojo a su padre—. Sabemos que la fuente de nuestras fortalezas está en nuestro interior, pero a veces buscamos respuestas en los libros y nos olvidamos de esto a pesar que es lo primero que se nos enseña cuando empezamos a aprender Magia Antigua.

Luna notó que Remus miraba a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados y decidió seguir con la siguiente estrofa rápidamente.

_El día después brillará_

_sólo si tú según tu poder decides_

_Llama, amigos y protectora brindarán_

_el escudo pero sólo tú decides_

—Claramente dice que todo depende de la decisión de Harry ese día. Como nos ha dicho el tío Remus antes, las profecías sólo son para advertir, son nuestras decisiones las que determinan lo que ocurrirá. —dijo Christine muy firme.

—Tienes razón —asintió el niño con el rostro iluminado—. Todo depende de lo que Harry decida, por lo que estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. Ginny, Angela y nosotros seremos su escudo mientras él lo detiene.

Aragorn los miraba con un nudo en la garganta. _"¿Qué vio exactamente mi hermana?"_. Lo conmovía la admiración de los niños por su joven líder. Sabía que el niño tenía razón en cuanto a que le servirían de escudo si el chico estaba allí, enfrentado a aquél asesino. Lo que no podía aún asimilar era la presencia de ninguno de los doce chicos allí ese día. Le era imposible admitirlo a pesar de haber leído aquello.

Arwen lo miraba intranquila, preocupada al ver sus ojos verdes brillar mientras miraba a los niños.

—Chicos ya les he dicho que no será Harry quien lo detenga —les reafirmó Remus con voz cariñosa pero firme. Sabía que los dos niños admiraban mucho a su sobrino. Eso le alegraba pero le preocupaba mucho la interpretación que Chris & Chris estaban haciendo de esa estrofa—. No pueden seguir con eso. Harry no puede estar sometido a esa presión.

Ron se decidió a leer la última estrofa. Tenían que terminar con aquello.

_Un nuevo amanecer verán_

_los sobrevivientes el día después_

_de la batalla final que combatirán_

_para crear el mundo en que vivirán después._

—Esta última estrofa me parece que nos da la esperanza que Harry será el triunfador. —comentó Christopher.

—Lo que es seguro es que habrá mucho que reconstruir una vez que detengamos a Voldemort y a los que piensan como él —concluyó muy firme Meg—. Toda guerra deja mucha destrucción a su paso y, lamentablemente, eso ya lo hemos empezado a ver. Además que muchas personas salen lastimadas.

—En resumen la Profecía Dunedain habla de Harry y la guerra que estamos librando contra Voldemort —dijo muy seria Christine—. Además…

—Creo que debemos seguir con las otras cosas que vinimos a investigar. —la interrumpió Hermione, preocupada al notar la tensión en todos los demás, especialmente en Aragorn, en su novio y en ella misma.

—Es mejor que busquemos los puntos que tenemos pendientes. Cuando tengamos más información podemos seguir con lo que faltó. —la apoyó rápidamente Luna.

—Sí. Será lo mejor. Sigamos con lo de los fénix, los Mudredais y las referencias en la libreta. —opinó rápidamente Kingsley que había también detectado el peligro de seguir.

Remus iba a negarse pero miró de reojo a Aragorn, luego a los chicos y comprendió que era lo mejor. Quitó con su varita las láminas sobre la profecía y guardó en un bolsillo su copia de la misma. Ya luego la miraría con calma.

Christopher se fue rápidamente a la otra biblioteca libre a continuar con su búsqueda, mientras su hermana buscaba allí y los demás miembros del E.D.H. se alternaban en las tres. Los de la O.D.F. se movían entre las dos a las que tenían acceso.


	17. Decisiones Dunedains

_Resumen: Las decisiones de las gemelas. La decisión de los antiguos Dunedains._

_**Decisiones Dunedains**_

Un par de horas más tarde estaban todos más serenos. Christopher le entregó a Remus un libro que había conseguido.

—No entendí muy bien lo que dice, me imagino que ustedes podrán entenderlo un poco mejor. El que estábamos buscando Chris y yo sobre los fénix no está allá.

Al leer la página que el niño había marcado con un trozo de pergamino el hombre de ojos dorados comprendió, aquello era bastante complejo para el nivel del niño, además de tener algunas partes escritas en rúnico. Aquello les tomaría algún tiempo.

—Habrá que traducir las runas y leerlo en conjunto antes de seguir buscando en otras fuentes, pero creo que es una leyenda sobre lo que se estaba buscando de ese punto. —le dijo al niño sonriéndole.

—Supongo que eso tardará un poco. —suspiró el niño.

—Sí, así es, pero por lo menos ahora tenemos un punto por el cual comenzar. Gracias a ti y a tu hermanita.

El niño sonrió ante el comentario. No pudo evitarlo, se giró y se tapó la boca para disimular lo mejor posible un bostezo, pero Remus lo notó en seguida. Miró a sus acompañantes y se dio cuenta que, al igual que él, todos estaban agotados por la tensión que llevaban soportando desde el día anterior, la mayoría de ellos llevaba ya dos días en situaciones límites, él incluido. Recordó lo del tiempo prolongado que había hablado Ron cuando Arthur le había preguntado y tomó una decisión.

—Escúchenme todos un momento. Sé que todos están haciendo un esfuerzo para resolver la situación que tenemos ahora con Ginny, Angela y Harry, pero si nos dejamos agotar no lograremos otra cosa que enfermarnos y crear problemas adicionales. Ron tiene razón en cuanto al planteamiento del tiempo. Vamos a descansar y seguimos en lo que sería "mañana" en este tiempo prolongado.

Todos se miraron. Algunos estaban un poco renuentes inicialmente, pero al ver el cansancio en las caras de los otros y sentirlo en sus propios cuerpos comprendieron que el líder de la O.D.F. tenía razón, asintiendo desganados.

—Christine y Hermione, por favor, hagan rápido una distribución de las habitaciones para llevar a todos. —les pidió Ron.

Las dos asintieron. Jessica ubicó sobre la mesa un boceto que habían hecho de la casa Angela y ella cuando eran niñas, para organizarse con los elfos para limpiar y sus labores allí. A la castaña y la niña les tomó sólo diez minutos hacer la distribución, se coordinaban en sus ideas con mucha facilidad, como lo notaron los adultos. Al terminar le entregaron el bosquejo a Ron, que al verlo listo asintió, su novia le sacó copia y las distribuyeron entre los miembros del E.D.H., que se comportaban como anfitriones de los miembros de la O.D.F., entregándole una a Remus como el líder del grupo de "invitados".

—Vamos a acostarnos a dormir al menos seis horas, mañana continuaremos —les dijo Ron a los del E.D.H.—. Hermione y yo distribuiremos los que se quedarán en las habitaciones del tercer piso. Luna y Neville los del segundo piso. George y Fred los del primer piso. Jessica, Chris & Chris vayan a acostarse ya, nosotros los acompañaremos en cuanto ellos estén acomodados. Es bueno que todos sepan que conseguirán en los armarios de cada habitación pijamas de su talla. No se los sabemos explicar pero así será. Buenas noches a todos.

—Buenas noches. —le respondieron a coro.

—Remus. ¿Podríamos quedarnos unos minutos a hablar? —le pidió la profesora McGonagall, aunque estaba bastante agotada.

—Claro Minerva —aceptó él mirándola un instante con curiosidad—. Ve tranquila Hermione, yo la acompaño luego al cuarto. —le indicó al ver que se detenía al oírlos.

—Gracias profesor Lupin —le agradeció con una sonrisa cansada, mostrándole en el pergamino que tenía en sus manos la ubicación de los cuartos para ellos—. ¿Quieren que les traiga un té o algo de la cocina? —les ofreció al asentir él en señal de haber entendido.

—No se preocupe, señorita Granger, serán sólo unos minutos. —la tranquilizó la directora, despidiéndola con tono amable.

—En ese caso yo los dejo. De todos modos quedan en su casa, si necesitan o quieren algo pueden tomarlo sin problema. —les dijo la castaña, pues Angela, Jessica, Chris & Chris habían logrado que sus ocho compañeros del E.D.H. sintiesen aquella casa como un hogar alterno al que tenían con sus familias, donde los doce eran más que amigos unos hermanos que se querían mucho y vivían en ese hogar bajo reglas establecidas por todos de común acuerdo.

—Gracias Hermione. Ve a descansar, te ves agotada. —le indicó Remus con una sonrisa comprensiva.

La castaña sonrió y se alejó hacia la puerta, donde la esperaban Meg, Nymph, Kingsley y Ron. Llevaban casi quince horas allí sin detenerse, todos estaban extenuados, especialmente los que habían vivido las situaciones con Ginny, Angela y Harry desde el sábado en la tarde, cuando se habían enterado de lo referente a Snape. Aquello parecía tan lejano, pero sólo había trascurrido día y medio en el tiempo regular y lo que tenían allí, en el extendido.

Cuando ya se habían quedado solos la directora comenzó.

—Remus, me preocupa mucho la situación con los chicos. Estoy gratamente sorprendida por sus rápidas reacciones y la capacidad de coordinarse que les he visto hoy, pero… —Se detuvo dudando como seguir.

—Lo sé, Minerva. Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Aragorn y yo también estamos muy preocupados. Nosotros hemos estado compartiendo con ellos varias situaciones estos meses, como ya sabes. Pero con lo que vivimos estos dos últimos días con lo de Severus… —le intentó responder, pero se detuvo y denegó lleno de dudas.

—Ahora comprendo muchas cosas que ocurrieron cuando ustedes estudiaban aquí, también las reacciones de Severus ayer durante el interrogatorio, pero… ¿Tú le crees Remus?

—Yo no sé que creer, Minerva. Sólo sé que esto ha sido muy duro para Angela, cumpliendo a pesar de todo con la promesa que le hizo a Albus de salvarle la vida. Y ahora, como si no hubiese tenido ya bastante con todo lo que le ha ocurrido, Angelica la pone en medio de esta situación —Denegó suavemente—. Dejándole además a cuatro de los chicos la responsabilidad de cargar con ese extraño don. Me preocupa especialmente Harry. Ha tenido que pasar por demasiadas cosas desde que era sólo un niño y ahora con el mutismo que tiene sobre la misión que le dejó Albus… —Suspiró.

—Remus, yo no soy Albus. A veces siento que no puedo más. Dirigir el colegio no es nada fácil, menos en medio de una guerra. Cada pequeña decisión que tomo puede afectar a los alumnos y sus familias. La situación de Harry es demasiado difícil para mí manejarla, más con ese secreto y la petición de Albus de dejarles salir eventualmente del colegio para hacer algo que es evidentemente peligroso —Se le escapó un suspiro—. Si les prohíbo salir se escaparán igual, porque de alguna manera vinieron aquí a buscar la información de los sellos sin que el cuadro de Sir Cadogan se enterase.

—No lo había pensado pero tienes razón, se nos siguen escapando —Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, preocupado—. No sé que decirte, Minerva. Esto se complica cada vez más. Ahora tenemos que entrenarnos al modo Dunedain, descubrir rápido cuáles son nuestros dones y entrenarnos en ellos. La salud de Angela es muy delicada y si detallaste las reacciones del profesor Mithrandir te habrás dado cuenta que está muy preocupado.

—Eso es otra cosa, Remus. Yo no soy una jovencita. Hasta ahora ellos habían empezado a enseñarme superficialmente, sólo para que tuviese algunos conocimientos sobre lo que los chicos estaban haciendo, pero ahora… No entiendo porqué Angelica me dejó parte de sus dones a mí. Yo no tengo ni el tiempo ni la fuerza para involucrarme en esto tan profundamente, Remus.

—Te entiendo Minerva, pero… Les pediré a los del G.E.M.A. que se nos unan a Nymph y a mí para ayudarte en lo que podamos aquí en el colegio, además de buscarte con el profesor Mithrandir una forma de entrenarte en tus dones de manera eficaz pero no agresiva. Tenemos que sacar lo antes posible de esta situación a Angela.

—Lo entiendo Remus y no sabes como te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero ustedes tienen tareas con La Orden del Fénix.

—Y ésta desde hoy se ha convertido en una más, por lo menos para los miembros que Angelica involucró directamente al dejarnos sus dones.

—Me preocupa mucho también las reacciones que he visto en Aragorn hoy.

—A mí también. Si como sospecho es el tutor… —Suspiró preocupado—. Por eso no quise seguir presionando a los chicos con el secreto de Harry ni tampoco con el análisis de la profecía. Angela fue muy clara conmigo cuando me pidió que viniese a hablar con Ginny y Harry, si no están serenos les afecta el proceso que esté ocurriendo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?

—No lo sé porque no sé exactamente qué le pasa. Aunque sospecho que tiene que ver con los símbolos que vimos en la libreta. ¿Viste los símbolos al lado de las fechas?

—Sí, pero ¿Qué significan?

—No lo sé exactamente, pero recuerdo que un domingo mientras cursábamos quinto año Lily se reía porque Jennifer reñía con Angelica al no poder leer una carta para su hermano. Yo me les acerqué disimuladamente porque no entendía, el pergamino estaba sobre la mesa de la Sala Común y Angelica le señalaba en burla a Jennifer que estaba abierto frente a ella. Pero al pasar tras ellas con un libro en la mano y mirarlo de reojo comprendí. Angelica le había escrito un párrafo completo con una serie de símbolos muy raros, al parecer era una especie de código secreto entre ella y su hermano. Ahora supongo que a quien le escribía era a Aragorn.

—Si tienes razón en eso tendremos que esperar a que él nos diga su significado, porque por lo que noté ni siquiera Arwen sabe qué le ocurre.

—Sí. Así es… Y aún no sabemos con certeza quiénes son los otros dos chicos o la guía, cuándo habrá que llevarlos a la enfermería o qué es lo que está haciendo Angelica, pero creo que las respuestas a eso las encontraremos pronto y nos darán más dolores de cabeza. Los chicos están nerviosos y siguen empeñados en los secretos de Harry.

—Me preocupan mucho las interpretaciones de la profecía, Remus. Ahora más que nunca tenemos que buscar la manera de sacarlos de esta guerra.

El silencio se hizo muy espeso.

—Vamos a descansar Minerva. Mañana tendremos que afrontar muchas cosas.

Al día siguiente, cuando se asearon y bajaron a la cocina, se encontraron una escena muy especial. Los nueve chicos estaban ayudando a Meg, que estaba cocinando, y poniendo el desayuno con ayuda de Nymph.

—Esas tortillas con el toque Meg se ven muy provocativas.

—Pues tú no tocarás ni una sola, Ron. Te vas a comportar. Esperarás a que todos estemos sentados y empezarás a desayunar con todos. —lo regañó Hermione.

—Pero yo también quiero probarla, por favor, se ven muy provocativas.

—No, Christopher, tú también esperarás.

—Pero Jessica, ella nos ha dicho que podemos repartir una, sólo para probarla.

—Eso ha sido porque ella no los conoce como yo, Christine. Si comienzan no nos dejarán a los demás ni la muestra. Y tú da el ejemplo, Fred, no te quiero ver ni siquiera acercarte a la fuente con las tortillas. A ti tampoco, George.

—¿En serio? —rió la mujer rubia divertida.

—En esta oportunidad le daré la razón a Jessica.

—¡Nymph! —exclamaron los dos niños a coro.

—Tendrán que esperar entonces un poco, chicos —les dijo la rubia controlando un poco la risa—. Los demás también bajarán con apetito.

—¡Remus! Buenos días mi amor. Disculpa que no te esperé, pero quería ayudar con el desayuno. —se abalanzó la metamórfaga en brazos de su novio.

—Buenos días mi amor. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Por lo que veo has tenido que defender mi parte para que pueda comer algo.

Los tres pelirrojos y los dos niños se ruborizaron mientras los demás se reían abiertamente y Hermione denegaba seria.

—¿En qué podemos ayudar? —preguntó Arwen sonriendo aún.

—Esto ya casi está listo. Vayan sentándose. Comeremos en dos turnos. —respondió Meg.

—Eso no será necesario, comeremos todos al mismo tiempo. —replicó Aragorn sonriente. Su esposa lo había ayudado con su don mezclado con su estado anímico, cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación, respetando su petición de no preguntarle nada sobre lo que le ocurría hasta que él estuviese listo para contarle.

A una señal suya su esposa, su hermana y su cuñado se ubicaron en las otras tres esquinas de la habitación, ampliando su tamaño y el de la mesa con sus varitas.

—Excelente idea. Gracias Aragorn. —le sonrió Remus mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de Meg.

—En nuestro próximo entrenamiento les enseñaremos a hacerlo en el descanso. —afirmó Faramir sonriente.

—Cuidado con eso, Meg, se te quemará. —le advirtió Christine divertida.

—Perdón. Yo… me distraje.

De nuevo se pudieron escuchar varias risas. Terminaron de cocinar y servir la comida y se sentaron todos a comer. Jessica jugaba con la comida en su plato. Estaba preocupada y pensativa.

—Tienes que comer, mi amor. —le dijo Fred con cariño.

—Sí, lo sé… Estaba pensando en lo que dijo tía Angelica sobre el régimen de pociones y comidas que tendrán que seguir, así como en los cambios emocionales de Angela desde ahora hasta que… hasta que esto esté resuelto.

—Esas son malas noticias —denegó Christopher—. No me quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá.

Los de la O.D.F. miraron asombrados a los chicos, que suspiraban ante el comentario del niño y denegaban levemente.

—Lo que soy yo si la veo con esa mirada azul eléctrico huiré rápidamente. Cada vez que me miraba así por desobedecerla en el entrenamiento… —Ron no pudo contener un estremecimiento—. Da miedo.

—No, Ron. Tenemos que buscar la forma de ayudarla —le contradijo Hermione. Al ver la mirada de su novio le aclaró—. A mí también me asusta, pero en esta oportunidad tenemos que buscar la manera.

—¿Algún consejo, Jessica? —le preguntó Fred—. Tú la conoces más.

—El primero que daría sería lo que dijo Ron, huir velozmente. Pero en este caso… —suspiró—. Hablarle rápidamente de algo que le interese y la distraiga.

—Tendremos que apoyarnos mucho en ti, George, mientras logramos sacarla de esta situación. —afirmó Luna con su voz calmada.

El pelirrojo asintió. Sabía que sería muy difícil la situación con su novia.

—Tal vez sería mejor que me la llevase unos días a Grimmauld mientras se resuelve esto. —planteó pensativo el hombre de ojos aguamarina recordando una etapa especialmente difícil con su hermana Angelica.

—Perdone que le contradiga, señor Aragorn, pero recuerde como se puso cuando le dijo que no podría unirse con nosotros a la primera clase del profesor Mithrandir. —le dijo muy seria Hermione. Ella sospechaba quien podía ser el tutor y lo más conveniente iba a ser tenerlos alejados inicialmente.

—Hermione tiene razón, Aragorn, ahora menos que nunca podemos hacerla alterarse. —la apoyó Arwen preocupada, pues había pensado en lo mismo que la castaña.

—Sí. El otro problema será el régimen con las pociones y las comidas. La señora Angelica también dijo que los siete tienen que tomar poción plateada cada seis horas y dorada todas las noches —continuó Fred, mirando la comida pensativo, intentando recordar cada detalle de lo dicho por Angelica—. También que deben descansar bastante y comer mucha fruta. Por último que Ginny, Angela, Harry y el tutor deben comer, aunque no tengan hambre.

—¡Facilísimo! —exclamó Christine exasperada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Con lo de la fruta no habrá problema con Angela, pero con lo demás… —Suspiró Jessica denegando—. Más fácil no nos lo pudo poner tía.

—¿Saben cómo se pondrán Ginny y Harry después de unos días? —comentó Christopher desanimado.

—Insoportables. —respondieron a coro siete chicos.

Sólo Hermione permaneció en silencio. Ellos no serían los únicos con problemas.

—Vamos chicos, no puede ser tan grave. —les dijo Meg intentando animarlos. Pero las miradas de los chicos y los Weasley la hicieron comprender que estaba equivocada.

—Pongámoslo así, Meg, prefiero enfrentarme al colacuerno húngaro que le tocó a Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y no a Ginny molesta porque le insistamos en comer y tomarse las pociones. —le dijo muy serio Ron.

—La semana que estuvieron en recuperación los tres se pusieron muy explosivos durante las horas de las comidas. Tuvimos que dejarlos en paz con su poco apetito, pero ahora… Fue una suerte que no coincidieron sus explosiones de mal humor. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme lo que podría ocurrir si esos tres se molestan simultáneamente —comentó Neville preocupado, mientras Hermione denegaba levemente en dirección de Arwen. Las dos entendían que habría otro problema en ese sentido. Remus frunció el ceño al notar el intercambio de miradas y gestos, comprendiendo el porqué de ellos—. Lo cual ocurrirá después de unos días de estarles insistiendo con la comida, especialmente Angela y Harry que últimamente casi no quieren comer.

—Repito. Tía nos ha dejado una tarea muy fácil. —insistió Jessica desanimada, mientras los otros ocho chicos y ocho de los adultos suspiraban.

—En cuanto Molly se entere de los problemas para que coman insistirá en llevarlos a La Madriguera para cuidarlos ella misma. —afirmó pensativo Arthur.

—¡Olvídalo papá! Mamá no puede enterarse de esto —dijo muy firme Bill para sorpresa de varios—. Por una vez en tu vida tendrás que ocultarle algo, por lo menos por un tiempo. Los chicos tienen razón, Ginny y Harry no la van a pasar bien. Si mamá los empieza a presionar explotarán. Se les podría ocurrir ir a cumplir con la dichosa misión de Harry sólo por huir de su persistencia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Bill, papá —lo apoyó Charlie—. Súmale a eso las reacciones que hemos visto en Angela cuando mamá la riñe. Si no eres capaz de guardarle este secreto a mamá me lo dices y te aplico un encantamiento desmemorizante, pero por ningún motivo podemos permitir que mamá se entere de esto.

—Está bien chicos, haré todo lo posible por no decirle nada a Molly. Pero no sé cómo piensan hacer para que ella no se entere. Saben que intentará saber todo sobre Ginny, especialmente ahora.

Los cinco Weasley se miraron reteniendo la respiración, lo dicho por su padre era muy cierto.

Aragorn y Arwen se miraron, no podían permitir que Molly presionase a Angela de nuevo. Además nadie más debía enterarse, estaban en una guerra. Asintieron levemente, poniéndose de acuerdo mentalmente, colocando en silencio un bloqueo entre los dos a todos los que estaban presentes. A excepción de Mithrandir no podrían hablar con nadie de lo que estuviese relacionado con lo que estaba ocurriendo con los chicos. Con Molly, Galadriel y Elrond sólo podrían hablar lo que Remus autorizase.

—Los chicos permanecerán en el colegio —intervino muy firme Minerva—. Tendrán que tomar las pociones en sus habitaciones y la Sala de los Requisitos para que los otros alumnos no se den cuenta. Ya la profesora Vector me había pedido permiso para cambiar a Finnigan y a Thomas con los jóvenes Creevey y Pearson, que están afectados por la pérdida de su compañero. Autorizaré eso de inmediato. Eso les dará más privacidad a Potter, Weasley y Longbottom. También considero conveniente que el joven George Weasley permanezca esta semana en el colegio, ayudando al profesor Mithrandir a preparar algo especial para Halloween, quedándose luego unos días para ayudarle con otras actividades… como compensación por su comportamiento de años anteriores.

Los gemelos asintieron, comprendiendo que esa sería la explicación ante todos de su presencia allí. Fred se ocuparía nuevamente del negocio.

—Pero quiero enterarme cuando ustedes abandonan el colegio —continuó la directora con voz severa—. No quiero que se repita lo ocurrido cuando vinieron aquí a averiguar lo de los sellos sin hablarlo primero conmigo. Eso no fue lo que acordamos Potter y yo.

Ocho chicos tragaron saliva, pero Hermione reaccionó rápidamente.

—Disculpe profesora McGonagall, pero nosotros no quebrantamos el acuerdo. No salimos del colegio por la misión de Harry.

—Entonces tendremos que incluir en el acuerdo sus visitas aquí. Yo accederé a la petición de dejarlos salir que me hizo Albus, pero sus venidas a La Casa Flotante también me deberán ser informadas.

Los nueve chicos se miraron. Estaban en un aprieto. No estaban conformes con acceder a aquello. Sabían que podían escaparse sin que se enterasen, pero eso significaría problemas si llegaban a descubrirlos. Tampoco podían seguirle dejando todas las decisiones a Harry, no podían dejarle esa presión a él solo.

—Profesora McGonagall, puesto que ese acuerdo lo hizo con Harry y él no está presente creo que no somos nosotros quienes podemos responderle a eso —le respondió Neville, para sorpresa de sus propios compañeros—. En este momento no es prudente tampoco preguntarle a él. Con lo único que podríamos nosotros comprometernos es con plantearle a Harry siempre el informarle a usted previamente antes de salir del colegio, bien sea para venir aquí o fuera del colegio. Tampoco creo que Harry acceda en todas las oportunidades, pero… creo que sí en la mayoría, porque ustedes ya saben a qué venimos aquí.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró gratamente impresionada y, aunque no era la respuesta que hubiese querido oír, comprendió que los chicos tenían razón. No podían presionar a Harry.

—Si ustedes me dan su palabra de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que el joven Potter acceda a participarme de cada una de sus salidas yo no tendré inconvenientes en autorizarlas.

—Tiene nuestra palabra. —le respondió Ron. Los otros ocho integrantes del E.D.H. asintieron.

Al terminar de comer, recoger y limpiar subieron a la biblioteca para seguir con las investigaciones.

Cinco horas más tarde habían conseguido información sobre viajes en el tiempo, historias y leyendas antiguas entre los Dunedains, pertenecientes a la época de la migración, todo siguiendo las acotaciones de la libreta a medida que avanzaban en su revisión. Cuando terminasen con eso procederían con los pergaminos sueltos.

—Hay algo que me extraña de las anotaciones de tía Angelica. Bueno, en realidad son varias cosas —empezó Jessica mirando a sus tíos. Ya no soportaba los nervios que le estaban provocando sus sospechas al ver las fechas de las últimas anotaciones, las que estaba revisando—. ¿Cómo hizo para averiguar los ascendientes Dunedains de todos si estaba grave en casa de los tíos Brown? ¿Cómo formó este listado de posibles dones? ¿Qué futuro visitó para hacer esto? ¿Hizo algún otro viaje al futuro? ¿Modificó el futuro al hacer esto? ¿Cuándo acondicionó esta casa para nosotros? Es evidente que lo hizo después que la abuela Luthien se fue de aquí.

Todos levantaron la vista de los libros que leían y se quedaron mirándola primero a ella, para luego mirar a los Dunedains.

Los cuatro miraban muy pálidos a su sobrina. Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir se giraron a mirar a Aragorn, inquietos, con un nudo en la garganta por las sospechas que tenían. Sabían que sólo él entendía los símbolos de la libreta, pero no estaban seguros por sus reacciones del día anterior si debían contestar ellos o él. Arwen iba a responderle pero se detuvo al sentir la mano derecha de su esposo sobre las de ella. Lo vio mirarla con sus ojos verdes y denegar.

Aragorn tomó aire, los miró a todos al pendiente de él, tomó la libreta con las anotaciones de su hermana y lo que él había copiado del libro que Hermione le había pasado sobre los dones. Acarició la libreta con suavidad recordando a su hermana Angelica, mirando las fechas en el código secreto de ellos dos, puestas por su hermana al lado de las fechas de las anotaciones, y se decidió a hablar.

—Por lo que hemos conseguido aquí existen doce dones entre los Dunedains: Transferir Energía, Transferir Magia, Percibir e Influir Pensamientos, Percibir e Influir Emociones, Percibir Emociones y Energía, Sanar Absorbiendo la Enfermedad, Transformarse en Seres Vivos, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza, Comunicarse con los Animales, Manejo Avanzado de la Magia a Temprana Edad, Viajar en el Tiempo y Manipular la Energía a expensas de la propia… hasta entregarla y morir.

Se detuvo un momento mirando las fechas en la libreta de su hermana. Las conocía perfectamente a las dos, pero especialmente a la más rebelde, para entender lo que había ocurrido.

—Angelica estaba bastante mal por el ataque, al igual que Jennifer, pero… Hubiesen podido llegar a sobrevivir.

Todos retuvieron el aliento mientras Eowyn cerraba los ojos. Ella había empezado a sospechar aquello al ver las fechas con aquellos símbolos extraños al lado, pero oírselo decir a su hermano, el que siempre había entendido mejor a su hermana rebelde… eso le partía el corazón.

—Angela está muy mal de sus pulmones. Sin embargo su estado está directamente conectado con su estado emocional por su don… Con Angelica ocurrió algo similar. Jennifer estaba también bastante mal, pero parecía reponerse durante el embarazo. La razón que nos dieron hasta hoy sobre la licantropía tuya ayudándola es cierta pero… Según las anotaciones de Angelica en nuestro código…

Tuvo que detenerse. Tenía un nudo en la garganta mientras leía la primera página, la primera carta que su hermana había dejado para él antes de plasmar sus investigaciones. La había leído mientras los demás investigaban el día anterior, después de encontrar aquella caja y revisar con todos los antecedentes Dunedains en ellos. Aquella carta… La que estaba al final no había tenido aún el valor de leerla, no después de leer aquello. Tomó aire, empleó todo su autocontrol y empezó de nuevo.

—Mamá, Angelica y Jennifer tenían el don de Sanar Absorbiendo la Enfermedad. Mamá lo estuvo usando con ellas mientras estuvieron embarazadas, pero ese don tiene sus límites. No podía intentar sanarlas totalmente hasta que no diesen a luz, porque… porque para eso mamá hubiese tenido que hacerles tomar unas pociones muy fuertes que las hubiesen puesto en peligro a Angela y a ti. Jennifer sabía que no sobreviviría al parto pero no accedió a aquello.

Jessica estalló en llanto en brazos de su padre, que la abrazó sin poder contener un par de lágrimas. Nymph y Fred se paralizaron mirándolos, aquello era demasiado.

Eowyn empezó a llorar silenciosamente, esforzándose por contenerse mientras era abrazada por su esposo.

Arwen dejó fluir su don para intentar calmar a todos los presentes, mientras un par de silenciosas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos como esmeraldas abrazando a su esposo por la cintura. Ahora comprendía porqué estaba tan mal desde el día anterior, cuando leyó aquello.

George cerró los ojos. Sospechaba que había más allí, también que dolería mucho. _"Angela… ¿Soportará saber esto?"_.

—Jennifer te transmitió todos sus conocimientos de medimagia con ayuda de su gemela y murió aquí al nacer tú, Jessica, sin que mamá pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Angelica también quedó muy… Apenas si sobrevivió al parto. Al recuperarse un poco ella salió buscando ayudar a Sirius para poder dejarlas a ustedes dos con él y con Remus si ella no se recuperaba totalmente, y… Eso la debe haber deprimido mucho, provocándole una recaída por la cual la trajeron de nuevo aquí con mamá. Cuando se recuperó un poco salió de aquí con Angela, contigo y los Brown. Ella se había enterado de lo ocurrido con Lily, James, Alice y Frank cuando le dijeron sobre Sirius. Fue entonces cuando visitó a Harry y a Neville, luego hizo el primer viaje en el tiempo.

Volvió a acariciar la fecha, miró a Jessica que lloraba. Tomó aire y continuó. Tenía que explicar aquello. Entendía porqué no lo habían hecho su esposa, su hermana y su cuñado el día anterior, cuando tocaron el punto hablando de la profecía, pero… Tenía que hacerlo.

—Angelica tenía el don de viajar en el tiempo al igual que nosotros cuatro. Jennifer no lo tenía. Cuando Mithrandir lo descubrió en ella la entrenó con nosotros en él. Lo primero que se nos advierte es que no debemos interferir en los acontecimientos porque las consecuencias de romper la secuencia de hechos naturales son terribles. Nos explicó que sólo los que tenían un don particular podían percibir los cambios bruscos en la energía natural que habían ocurrido ya en dos ocasiones en que los hechos fueron alterados, provocando grandes males intentando hacer un bien.

Frunció el ceño y leyó en sus apuntes el último de los dones que allí estaba anotado. Aquél tan especial.

—Ahora entiendo que el don particular al que se refería Mithrandir en esa oportunidad era el del Manejo de la Energía… No, Jessica, no creo que Angelica haya modificado el futuro. Mithrandir debe haberle enseñado al entrenarla en sus dones que no debía hacerlo. Nadie sabe lo ocurrido cuando antes alguien lo hizo, pero según el conocimiento Dunedain fue algo terrible. Nadie sabe cómo fueron modificados los hechos cuando hace centurias alguien viajó en el tiempo e intervino en la cadena de sucesos, pero según el conocimiento Dunedain lo ocurrido fue muy grave. Ella viajó hacia un futuro que ella consideraba lejano, con Harry estudiando su último año en Hogwarts, intentando averiguar si era él de quien hablaba la Profecía Dunedain. De él y de Angela porque, como ella dijo, ya lo sospechaba.

Tragó saliva. Aún le costaba asimilar lo que su hermana había descubierto. Los tres destinados de la profecía para enfrentar a Voldemort coincidían, demasiado bien para su gusto. Además estaban todos los otros puntos analizados el día antes en que aparecían Jessica y los otros chicos… Tomó aire y se decidió a continuar.

—Lo que vio… Visitó un futuro cercano a nuestro presente actual. Vio a su hija formando parte de un grupo liderado por Harry, con amigos, con su sobrina y dos niños cerca de su hija demasiado parecidos a los amigos de su hermana, pero sin ellos cerca de ustedes. Eso debe haberla confundido cuando ella estaba en ese momento en su presente pensando dejarles las bebes. Con nosotros cerca de ustedes. Eso la debe haber confundido aún más… Debe haberse acercado de alguna manera a investigar o lo que vio desde lejos… Mithrandir nos ha dicho que al usar su don percibió la energía de mi hermana rodeando a Harry, a Ginny y a Angela. Ella percibió su propia energía en nosotros, por eso le pidió a Mithrandir que nos reuniese para lo que está haciendo.

Todos palidecieron. Estaban entendiendo el punto y no les gustaba. George apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

Aragorn tomó aire de nuevo. Estaba utilizando todo su poder de concentración para hablar de aquello. Sabía que debía responderle a su sobrina. No sabían si ella o alguno de los otros podía llegar a presentar ese don, viajar en el tiempo, pero le estaba doliendo demasiado.

—Ella viajó buscando respuestas sobre qué hacer si su hija y el hijo de su mejor amiga eran los señalados por la profecía, temerosa de liberar su energía sobre ellos por la percepción que tuvo de la cicatriz de Harry… Pero lo que vio en aquél viaje le ratificó que ella lo haría finalmente… y también a quiénes les cedería sus dones y energía. Por eso hizo otros viajes a diferentes lugares y tiempos, sin modificar nada, sólo como observadora, recabando la información en esta libreta, antes de…

No pudo seguir. Se sentía destrozado a pesar de haber mantenido su coraza de calma por fuera, la misma que ahora usaba su sobrina rebelde para enfrentar situaciones difíciles. Se concentró en su entrenamiento para recuperar la serenidad. Levantó la vista hacia su otra sobrina.

—Ella investigó tanto como pudo, Jessica. Pero el estar viajando en el tiempo, estando tan delicada de salud, seguramente debilitada por su angustia por Angela y por ti, no le permitió hacer más. Fue agravándose gradualmente. Creo que no averiguó que ocurriría con ustedes por temor a flaquear en su decisión. No quería alterar la línea de acontecimientos.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por varios rostros en ese momento.

—En cuanto al listado de dones creo que ella sólo pudo percibir algunos en ustedes cuando viajó a ese futuro. Los de nosotros cuatro ella los conocía, pero el listado tiene interrogantes porque ella no podía estar segura si no hacía una evaluación de los dones en cada uno de ustedes. Si se hubiese acercado a hacerlo hubiese modificado posiblemente el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

Aragorn se levantó después de decirles esto y salió de la biblioteca rumbo al huerto, necesitaba caminar en un espacio abierto. Tenía que calmarse pero… La mirada de Jessica… Él se sentía tan destrozado como ella lo estaba… Estaba casi seguro que Angela sabría aquello al regresar, o lo sospecharía y haría lo imposible hasta averiguarlo… Angelica y Jennifer… Le dolía demasiado… Lo que Angelica le había dejado escrito sobre ese posible futuro que visitó… Simplemente no podía asimilarlo.

Arwen lo siguió de lejos, dándole su espacio. Estaba muy deprimida por todo lo descubierto. No había querido pensar en aquello desde que escuchó la voz de Angelica en el recuerdo que Mithrandir les había mostrado. Se había concentrado en buscar información. Pero el ver la foto de su hermano y comprender lo ocurrido con él la deprimió mucho. Luego las fechas que había dicho Eowyn… Se había bloqueado. Intentó centrarse en lo que habían ido a hacer allí para no decaer.

Después la actitud de su esposo durante el día anterior… Ahora entendía la Occlumancia y sus barreras. Había cargado solo con aquél dolor en su corazón, en un esfuerzo por proteger a los otros de saber aquello… Por eso su actitud mientras todos analizaban la profecía… Se había mantenido firme hasta que Jessica empezó a preguntar lo que lo estaba destrozando. Entendía porqué lo había respondido. Ellos lo evadieron el día antes.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, mirando a su esposo, que no sintió a la niña pasar a su lado. Abrió mucho los ojos al verla acercarse a él. Tuvo el impulso de ir a detenerla pero algo la frenó. Le pareció sentir a Angelica y a Angela allí y eso la paralizó.

Christine había escuchado todo, parada tras una estantería mientras buscaba un libro. Sollozó en silencio mientras escuchaba a Aragorn. Sintió la presencia de Angela y alguien más a su lado calmándola, minutos antes que él se levantase y saliese de la biblioteca.

Se secó el rostro y salió rápidamente hacia la enfermería, sin que la mayoría la notasen. Sabía que lo encontraría en el huerto caminando, se parecía demasiado a Angela. Se le acercó lentamente, lo tomó de la mano con cariño y lo llevó con ella hasta el fondo del huerto, halándolo con suavidad para que se sentase allí, le puso en sus manos un vaso de poción tranquilizante y se recostó al árbol, cerrando los ojos.

Aragorn se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de la niña en la suya. Se dejó llevar por ella y se sentó como la niña le pidió por señas debido a la expresión de su rostro. Al ver la poción que ponía en sus manos y como cerraba los ojos sentada a su lado sonrió y se la tomó, mirándola con ternura. Aquella pequeña tenía la facultad de desarmar su coraza de fortaleza con su carácter dulce. Ya Angela le había dicho una vez que la niña lograba calmarla con sus silencios, ahora lo entendía.

—Angela se parece mucho a ti, papá Aragorn. —le dijo Christine después de unos minutos.

Los niños acostumbraban decirle así desde que lo conocieron, cuando estaban tristes porque Angela los había regañado, buscando consuelo. Pero ahora lo había hecho para expresarle su cariño.

—Por eso te traje aquí. Ella usaba este sitio para pensar cuando regresaba de entrenar con el profesor Mithrandir. Ahora entiendo porqué estaba tan angustiada al venir caminando hasta aquí, pero cuando se levantaba tenía mucho mejor semblante —continuó la niña sin mirarlo—. Si cierras los ojos puedes escuchar al viento murmurar entre las hojas.

—Tienes razón Chris. —le respondió Aragorn unos minutos después de cerrar los ojos.

Arwen se les había acercado lentamente, en silencio, escuchándolos.

—Si prestas atención puedes oír lo que dicen… Mamá Arwen, me gustaría que te sentaras con nosotros y lo escucharas también. —le dijo la niña sin abrir los ojos.

Aragorn sonrió con los ojos cerrados y estiró una mano hacia el frente. Arwen, que se había asombrado al oír a la niña, la tomó y se sentó junto a su esposo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Permanecieron en silencio casi media hora, escuchando el rumor de las hojas, sintiendo una transmisión de calma que provenía de muy lejos, de una madre y tres chicos unidos. Sin embargo era tan sutil su presencia que ninguno de los Dunedains estaba seguro de su percepción.

* * *

Faramir tranquilizaba a Eowyn en la biblioteca, mientras Remus y Fred lo hacían con Jessica. También percibieron la transmisión de calma, tenue y lejana pero efectiva.

Nymph había ido tras la niña, la perdió por un momento, para luego verla salir de la enfermería corriendo hacia el huerto. La siguió intentando darle alcance, parándose al ver a Arwen y Aragorn. Observó todo en silencio, oculta tras una columna en la salida hacia el huerto. Al verlos sentados, aparentemente tranquilos, regresó a la biblioteca. Les informó a los otros que ellos tres estaban en el huerto un poco calmados.

En el ventanal de la primera biblioteca Christopher los observaba en silencio. También había escuchado todo, pues regresaba con un libro con información sobre lo que buscaba en sus manos para mostrárselos. Al ver levantarse a Aragorn salió corriendo de nuevo hacia aquél lugar. No quería perturbarlo con su tristeza cuando comprendía que él estaba aún más deprimido que los demás. Conocía perfectamente su comportamiento, llevaba años viéndolo en Angela. También sabía que su hermana era quien podía calmarlo. A él se le facilitaba más acercarse a Jessica.

Cuando los vio a los tres sentados bajo aquél árbol, aparentemente tranquilos, se decidió y salió rumbo a la enfermería. Ubicó varios vasos de poción tranquilizante en una bandeja, se tomó uno y llevó los otros hacia la segunda biblioteca. Estaba seguro que les harían falta a varios de los que estaban allí.

Cuando Luna lo vio llegar con aquello comprendió que el niño tenía que haber escuchado. Se levantó y lo ayudó a entregarles los vasos con poción a los más afectados en silencio. Neville también entendió y los ayudó, al igual que Meg, que había empezado a tenerles mucho cariño a los dos niños Brown desde lo ocurrido en el ataque al tren, mientras acompañaban en la enfermería a los que se recuperaban.

—Creo que será mejor tomarnos un descanso y comer. —sugirió Luna.

Todos asintieron y bajaron a la cocina, a excepción de Minerva y Remus, que se quedaron allí hablando.

—Todavía me da escalofríos al recordar los ojos de Aragorn cuando nos hablaba hace rato de lo ocurrido con sus hermanas —le comentó la directora—. Aunque no entiendo cómo ha podido deducir todo eso.

—Por las anotaciones en la libreta de Angelica. —le contestó Remus cabizbajo.

—Entonces ella usó el código entre ellos en su libreta de investigaciones, de modo que sólo Aragorn podía entender lo que habían hecho… Eso es muy duro para él.

—Sí. Lo es. Ahora entiendo su actitud desde ayer cuando leyó eso en la libreta. Supongo que decidió responder las preguntas de Jessica porque no sabemos cuál de los chicos pueda presentar ese don de Viajar en el Tiempo… Con todo lo que han pasado podrían verse tentados de modificar la historia.

—No lo había pensado… Tienes razón… Remus, esto es… ¿Cómo vamos a manejar la situación con los chicos?

—Quisiera tener una respuesta para eso, Minerva, pero no la tengo. No sé que haremos ahora con esta situación —Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, mirando la lámina en la pizarra con el listado de posibles dones—. Vamos a comer. No sabemos cuánto tiempo se puede prolongar esto, cuándo habrá que llevar a los otros cuatro o qué más nos vamos a conseguir. Necesitamos estar en las mejores condiciones posibles.

Los dos bajaron en silencio. Pensativos. Allí vieron a Arwen y Christine incorporándose al grupo para ayudar, mientras Aragorn se sentaba, mirándolos a todos en silencio, evidentemente preocupado y triste. Remus se sentó a su lado luego de palmearle suavemente la espalda.

Christopher se acercó y le dio una pequeña barra de chocolate a cada uno de ellos. Aragorn miró al niño y a su amigo y sonrió. Los dos los abrieron y empezaron a comérselos.

—Eso no se hace papá —dijo Jessica poniendo pose de regaño—. Tú tampoco tío. Ahora no tendrán hambre y no querrán comer lo que estoy cocinando. —agregó en tono bajo, fingiendo estar triste.

—Yo siempre comeré lo que tú cocines, pequeña, aunque no tenga apetito. —le respondió Aragorn rápidamente, sonriente al ver su pose, intentando evitar que Remus la regañase por molestarlo.

—¿Siempre? ¿Aunque sea pastel de espinacas? —le preguntó con picardía pero fingiendo seguir contrariada. Sabía que no le gustaba, además quería aprovechar su estado de ánimo.

—Siempre pequeña.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó con su pose de tristeza aún.

—Es una promesa —Un segundo después de decir esto, al ver su sonrisa de triunfo, se arrepintió—. Eres una pequeña tramposa.

—Te quiero muchísimo tío. —le dijo ella abrazándolo, mientras levantaba su pulgar hacia Hermione en señal de triunfo. El plan que habían trazado antes que él entrase había dado resultado.

Remus al ver aquello sonrió. Definitivamente los chicos eran de armas tomar. Miró rápidamente a Minerva pidiéndole permiso en silencio y la vio asentir sonriente.

Cuando terminaron de comer, recoger y limpiar Jessica tomó la palabra.

—Tío Aragorn, ¿podrían empezar a evaluarnos en los dones para averiguar cuáles tenemos?

—Sí. En los que nosotros tenemos podemos hacerlo.

—Entonces mejor comenzamos con eso arriba, en las salas de entrenamiento. Podemos dividirnos en dos grupos, uno iría a la sala que usa Angela con ellos tres y el otro a la que yo uso con los demás.

—De acuerdo. Vamos. —aceptó Remus.

—Arwen y yo evaluaremos primero a los que pueden entrar a la… la "Sección Prohibida" —dijo Aragorn con evidente molestia en su voz y rostro—. Ella y yo combinados tenemos casi todos los dones, además que lo hemos hecho antes en mayor cantidad de oportunidades que Eowyn y Faramir por lo que seremos más rápidos. Así podrán ir a buscar los libros que faltan por revisar mientras evaluamos a los demás.

—El único que no tiene ninguno de nosotros es el de Sanar Absorbiendo la Enfermedad. En ese los tendrá que evaluar el señor Mithrandir a todos. —aportó Faramir.

Los nueve chicos y los siete adultos asintieron conformes. Jessica dejó a Eowyn y a Faramir con los dos niños Brown y la mayoría de los integrantes de la O.D.F. en la sala que ella usaba y se incorporó al grupo conformado por sus otros compañeros en el E.D.H. y su padre para ser evaluados por Arwen y Aragorn.

Arwen empezó con George, determinando en él seis de los dones: Transferencia de Energía, Transferencia de Magia, Percibir e Influir Pensamientos, Percibir Emociones y Energía, Manejo de los Elementos de la Naturaleza y Manejo Avanzado de Magia a Temprana Edad. Aragorn determinó que también tenía el de Comunicarse con los Animales. Apenas terminaron con él bajó a buscar libros.

En Jessica confirmaron que tenía el de Percibir e Influir Pensamientos, así como también el de Transferir Energía, Transferir Magia, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza y el Manejo Avanzado de Magia a Temprana Edad. Esperó a que su tío terminase con su novio y bajó con él a la "Sección Prohibida". Tenían que tomar apuntes en pergaminos de los libros que no podían sacar.

En Fred confirmaron los dones de Percibir e Influir Emociones, Transferir Energía, Transferir Magia, Transformarse en Seres Vivos, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza y el Manejo Avanzado de Magia a Temprana Edad.

Hermione tenía el de Percibir e Influir Pensamientos, Percibir e Influir Emociones, Transferir Energía, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza, Manejo Avanzado de Magia a Temprana Edad y… el de Viajar en el Tiempo. Arwen y Aragorn se miraron pálidos cuando la Dunedain terminó de evaluarla en ese don, justo cuando él lo hacía con Ron y lo confirmaba también en él. El chico también tenía los dones de Percibir e Influir Pensamientos, Percibir Emociones y Energía, Transferir Energía, Transferir Magia, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza y el Manejo Avanzado de Magia a Temprana Edad.

Aragorn denegó ante la interrogante muda de su esposa. No, aquello no era normal. Los dones eran muy raros incluso entre los Dunedains puros. Cuando Mithrandir les había evaluado a ellos cuatro en los últimos dones que surgieron se había mostrado muy sorprendido de que tuviesen tantos dones, no era lo normal. Guardaron silencio y continuaron pero todos entendieron sus gestos, el día anterior habían leído la información detallada sobre los dones.

La castaña y su novio salieron tomados de la mano de la sala, en silencio. Aquello los tenía asombrados y preocupados. Al llegar a la Sección Prohibida comentaron con sus compañeros lo que estaba ocurriendo, esperando a que llegasen los otros antes de atreverse a sacar conclusiones.

Arwen empezó entonces con Neville mientras Aragorn lo hacía con Luna. En el chico ella consiguió los de Percibir e Influir Pensamientos, Percibir e Influir Emociones, Transferir Energía, Transferir Magia, Transformarse en Seres Vivos, Manejo Avanzado de Magia a Temprana Edad (que asombró mucho al chico) y… Viajar en el Tiempo.

En la rubia también consiguió Aragorn aquél don, así como Percibir e Influir Pensamientos, Transferencia de Magia, Percibir Emociones y Energía, Transformaciones en Seres Vivos, Manejo Avanzado a Temprana Edad y Comunicación con los Animales, lo cual los preocupó. Tenía los tres más peligrosos.

Mientras su esposa terminaba con el chico empezó con Remus, confirmando los que ya sospechaban de Transferencia de Energía, Transferencia de Magia, Percibir e Influir Pensamientos. Consiguió también Manejo Avanzado de Magia a Temprana Edad y… el de Percibir Emociones y Energía y el de Viajar en el Tiempo.

Arwen y Aragorn se sentaron agotados y extremadamente preocupados. No habían conseguido en ninguno mezclados el de Percibir e Influir Emociones con el de Percibir Emociones y Energía, el don mezclado de ella, como era de esperarse. Pero…

La chica rubia sacó rápidamente a su novio de la sala, los dos bajaron casi corriendo a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Remus se sentó en silencio junto a los dos Dunedains, con los ojos cerrados. Él había estado tomando nota en un pergamino de los dones que iban consiguiendo en los chicos, en un listado junto a los de Angelica. Estaba muy angustiado por lo que habían conseguido. Además de lo que habían hallado en él. No lograba asimilar todo aquello. En ese momento deseaba más que nunca que todo lo ocurrido desde que se había graduado en el colegio fuese una extraña y surrealista pesadilla.

El colmo fue cuando Nymph llegó a buscarlos. La metamórfaga estaba pálida, su pelo era color caoba oscuro y sus ojos castaños les miraban asustados.

—¿Qué pasa, Nymph? —se apresuró a preguntarle Remus, abrazándola al verla temblorosa—. Tranquila mi amor, dinos qué pasa.

—Necesitamos que vayan conmigo a la otra sala para… para terminar de evaluarnos con… con el de Transferir Magia, con el de Percibir las Emociones y…

—Y con el de Comunicarse con los Animales —completó Aragorn, al notar que la voz de su amiga flaqueaba—. ¿Han conseguido varios en ustedes?

La metamórfaga asintió, asustada. Arwen, Aragorn y Remus se miraron y, aunque aquello les hubiese parecido imposible minutos antes, se preocuparon más. No, aquello no era en lo absoluto normal.

—Vamos. —dijo Aragorn decidido.

Christopher sólo tenía el de Percibir Emociones y Energía, además del Manejo Avanzado a Temprana Edad. Christine los de Percibir e Influir Emociones, Transformaciones en Seres Vivos y Manejo Avanzado a Temprana Edad. No, ellos dos no eran tan preocupantes, pero los otros sí.

Meg los de Percibir e Influir Pensamientos, Transferir Energía, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza, Manejo Avanzado a Temprana Edad, Viajar en el Tiempo y Comunicarse con los Animales.

Kingsley los de Transferir Energía, Transferir Magia, Percibir Emociones y Energía, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza, Manejo Avanzado a Temprana Edad y Comunicarse con los Animales.

Minerva tenía los de Percibir e Influir Emociones, Transferir Energía, Transferir Magia, Transformarse en Seres Vivos, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza y Manejo Avanzado de la Magia a Temprana Edad.

Bill tenía los de Transferir Energía, Transferir Magia, Percibir e Influir Pensamientos, Percibir e Influir Emociones, Transformarse en Seres Vivos, Manejo Avanzado de la Magia a Temprana Edad y Comunicarse con los Animales.

Charlie tenía los dones de Percibir Emociones y Energía, Transferir Magia, Transformarse en Seres Vivos, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza, Manejo Avanzado de la Magia a Temprana Edad y Comunicarse con los Animales.

Nymph tenía los dones de Transferencia de Magia, Percibir e Influir Emociones, Transformarse en Seres Vivos, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza, Manejo Avanzado a Temprana Edad, Comunicarse con los Animales y… Viajar en el Tiempo.

Christine había sido una de las primeras evaluadas, tomando nota tanto de los suyos como de los otros que estaban allí, sentándose luego junto a Remus para completar las anotaciones.

Al concluir con todos bajaron a la biblioteca donde les esperaban los otros siete chicos del E.D.H. Remus leyó para todos el listado que la niña y él habían hecho con los dones que habían conseguido en todos y cada uno de ellos. Luego el listado de los que había tenido Angelica, Percibir e Influir Pensamientos, Transferencia de Energía, Percibir Emociones y Energía, Sanar Absorbiendo la Enfermedad, Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza, Manejo Avanzado a Temprana Edad, Comunicarse con los Animales, Viajar en el Tiempo y el de Manipular la Energía.

La mayoría estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Falta que el profesor Mithrandir nos evalúe a todos en el de Sanar Absorbiendo la Enfermedad. —comentó en voz baja Christine, pero el silencio absoluto que había en aquél momento en la sala llevó su voz a todos, palideciendo automáticamente.

—Hermione, ve con Eowyn para que ella se quede con los chicos y Molly. Pídele al profesor Mithrandir que venga contigo para hacer las evaluaciones que faltan. No le digan una palabra a Molly de lo que… de nada. Sólo hazle ver que queremos su opinión sobre algo… algo que hemos conseguido. Aprovecharemos que ella no sabe nada de la diferencia de tiempo aún. —le dijo muy serio Remus, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse lo más sereno posible.

Al profesor Mithrandir no le extrañó la aparición de la castaña con Eowyn, suponía que él tendría que completar la evaluación en el don que los otros cuatro no tenían, pero sí la percepción que tenía de varios de los que estaban en la Casa Flotante, a través del tercer lazo. Sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario, sabía que no sería prudente en el estado de nervios de la señora Weasley.

Eowyn se sentó junto a Angela, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, mirándola preocupada. Se limitó a decirle a Molly que creían haber conseguido algo pero querían que lo viese Mithrandir. Para Molly sólo habían transcurrido treinta y cinco minutos, por lo que comentó contenta que era bueno que hubiesen conseguido algo tan rápido. Eowyn hizo un gran esfuerzo, sonrió con tristeza y se enfocó en su sobrina, sumida en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

Le pidieron a Mithrandir que hiciese la evaluación del don para Sanar Absorbiendo la Enfermedad en todos antes de comentarle lo que habían conseguido. Lo tenían Christopher, Jessica, Hermione, Fred, Meg, Minerva, Charlie, Kingsley y Remus. Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Los niños Brown que sólo presentaban tres eran los más serenos, rápidamente buscaron en la enfermería poción tranquilizante para todos, mientras Aragorn y Remus le explicaban lo encontrado hasta ahora al anciano.

Lo del hermano de Arwen y las decisiones de Jennifer y Angelica le afectó bastante. Pero el enterarse de tantos dones presentes en aquél grupo de jóvenes y adultos… En lo absoluto aquello podía ser normal, ni siquiera entre los Dunedains puros se presentaban así.

Cerró los ojos y meditó unos momentos. Las últimas palabras de Angelica retumbaron en su cabeza: _"El tiempo se les agota Mithrandir. Voldemort conseguirá de nuevo el control sobre la piedra y el acceso a las cuevas en las Tierras Altas, con la espada del dragón que allí se encuentra y el acceso a los Mudredais. Eso no puede ser detenido. Prepara a todos para lo que se avecina"_.

—Joven Granger, yo debo volver con los jóvenes y enviar a Eowyn aquí de nuevo —levantó una mano para que no lo interrumpiesen—. Desde que Albus me pidió por primera vez que viniese si él llegaba a faltar siempre dudé si hacerlo o no, pero me convenció al recordarme la "Ley del Equilibrio". Si él faltaba era muy probable que Voldemort desatase su poder y los conocimientos adquiridos del Dunedain desertor, al pensar que ya no existía la única persona a quien siempre había temido.

Todos le siguieron mirando interrogantes, por lo que se decidió a continuar.

—Por esa razón vinimos los del G.E.M.A. Con lo que me he enterado hoy comprendo que fue una decisión acertada. Cualquier Dunedain sabe que es casi imposible que todos ustedes presenten esa cantidad de dones simultáneamente, lo que me lleva a pensar que debe existir una poderosa razón para que esto esté ocurriendo. Es por eso que quiero regresar a la enfermería y que Eowyn regrese con ustedes. Deben terminar de investigar lo que falta de lo dicho por Angelica. Eso es prioritario.

—Pero… ¿No sería conveniente que usted estuviese aquí con nosotros? —preguntó Neville.

—Yo debo permanecer junto a los jóvenes, en espera de que ocurra algún cambio en ellos y… y que sea revelado quiénes son los otros dos de su grupo, la guía y el tutor. Seguramente también necesitarán ayuda antes de ir con Angelica. Sería conveniente que averiguasen qué está ocurriendo con exactitud con los tres jóvenes y cuál es la labor de la guía y del tutor.

Todos tragaron saliva y asintieron. La mayoría ya sospechaba de quien podría tratarse el tutor, por lo que al notar las miradas del anciano sobre él disimularon lo mejor que pudieron.

Cuando la castaña regresó con Eowyn todos estaban silenciosos y pensativos.

—Señora Weasley puede estar tranquila, ellos estarán bien, Angelica no les haría daño.

—Pero están… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Han conseguido algo en La Casa Flotante, las investigaciones de Angelica. Son varias anotaciones y referencias a algunos libros que hay allí. Les tomará algún tiempo descifrarlas, pero estoy seguro que pronto volverán con respuestas.

—Gracias por regresar, profesor. Perdone mi egoísmo, pero prefiero que esté aquí si… Si hay algún cambio en ellos sé que sólo usted podría ayudarlos.

—No se preocupe. La entiendo perfectamente y estoy de acuerdo con usted. Por eso luego de confirmarles que van por buen camino en sus investigaciones regresé.

—Gracias.

El anciano sonrió. Había logrado tranquilizarla un poco. Aragorn les había dicho a Remus y a él, mentalmente, del bloqueo que había puesto con su esposa. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo, mostrándole su conformidad con un leve asentimiento. Tenían que manejar aquella situación con mucho cuidado.

* * *

—Hermione, Luna, George y yo iremos a la "Sección Prohibida" a revisar los libros que tenemos apartados sobre la mesa. Tomaremos notas de los puntos referenciados por Angelica y las traeremos aquí —les dijo muy serio Ron—. Por favor, los demás del E.D.H. organicen la comida.

Los cinco chicos asintieron. La mayoría no tenía hambre, pero como les recordó la profesora McGonagall esa era precisamente la situación que tendrían que manejar dentro de poco ellos con los tres chicos y los de la O.D.F. con el tutor.

El aludido se hizo el desentendido. No quería pensar en eso aún, no hasta saber qué significaba. Le preocupaba mucho que Angelica lo hubiese seleccionado sin decirle qué tendría que hacer. _"¿Y si no tengo la suficiente preparación para eso? Angelica no volvió a tener contacto conmigo desde que nos separamos para yo ir a entrenarme, por lo que pudo designarme como tutor sin saber si podría o no hacer lo necesario para ayudar a los chicos basándose sólo en su confianza en mí. Deseo de corazón que ella no se haya equivocado en la decisión que tomó luego de… Jennifer, Angelica, les prometo solemnemente que sea o no el __tutor haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a los doce chicos, especialmente a Jessica, Angela, Harry y Neville que sé fueron su primordial preocupación en sus últimos momentos"_.

Arwen y Eowyn empezaban a preguntarse quién sería la guía y qué tendría que hacer.

Remus se llevó a Kingsley, Minerva y Arthur a la salita.

—Necesito que hablemos de cinco problemas que tendremos que manejar durante esta semana. El primero es el entrenamiento en los dones para los de La Orden del Fénix que estamos aquí en esta situación, el segundo es las actividades normales en el grupo, el tercero es la situación en el refugio a partir de hoy, el cuarto es la situación con los chicos desde ahora y el quinto… el quinto será el tutor durante esta semana y no sabemos si después. —les dijo muy serio.

—En cuanto al entrenamiento en los dones no veo que tengamos muchas opciones. Está la salud de la señorita Angela White en medio. —dijo muy preocupada la profesora McGonagall.

—Te reafirmo lo que ya te había dicho, Minerva, buscaremos un camino para ti.

—Gracias Remus. Esto me tiene… No entiendo cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Angelica involucrarme en esto… Entrenarme en los cuatro dones que compartía con ella de los siete que tengo… Esto es… —Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse.

—En cuanto a las actividades de La Orden del Fénix y la situación en el refugio creo que los podremos manejar. Penélope y Percy deben continuar con su viaje de investigaciones sobre los movimientos en Irlanda, mientras Olympe, Athos, Aramis y Eomer siguen tras las pistas en Francia —intervino Kingsley pensativo—. Joan, Sue, Sally, Chloe, Clarisse, Hestia, Molly, Alex, Dawson, Joseph, Pacey, Steve, Terry, Will, Richard y Arthur no estarán directamente involucrados en el entrenamiento en los dones, ellos pueden manejar el entrenamiento Dunedain normal, las situaciones directas si hay ataques y lo concerniente al refugio.

—Mientras tú y yo estemos ausentes simultáneamente serán Richard y Arthur los que tomen las decisiones urgentes —afirmó Remus. El señor Weasley asintió—. De todos modos nosotros seguiremos participando en las actividades de La Orden del Fénix en la medida de nuestras posibilidades.

—En cuanto a la situación con los chicos desde ahora yo lo manejaré aquí con la ayuda del profesor Mithrandir, mientras se recuperan la guía y el tutor de lo hecho por Angelica para que nos ayuden con ellos. —dijo la profesora McGonagall, aunque no lucía muy segura en esta oportunidad.

—En lo concerniente al tutor durante esta semana… Remus, tendrán que manejarlo Nymph y tú con ellos en Grimmauld. No veo otra opción. —le dijo Kingsley.

—Sí, lo sé. —suspiró desanimado.

—Creo que la joven Jessica Lupin deberá permanecer esta semana con su padre y sus tíos en Grimmauld, por… problemas de salud. —afirmó la directora.

—Gracias Minerva —sonrió Remus, levemente más animado—. Por lo menos ya ha logrado arrancarle una promesa con la complicidad de Christopher y Hermione. Tal vez consiga ayudarnos con la situación con él.

Cuando llegaron los cuatro chicos se unieron a la comida, subieron a la biblioteca, revisaron durante un par de horas todo lo que habían reunido, prepararon un listado de puntos para revisar al día siguiente y se fueron todos a dormir. Estaban agotados por todo lo ocurrido ese día.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione, Luna, George y Ron volvieron a la Sección Prohibida, mientras los demás preparaban el desayuno. Una hora después llegaron los cuatro chicos a la cocina, pálidos y desencajados. Al verlos llegar así Remus, Aragorn y Faramir se detuvieron en las explicaciones que les estaban dando a Meg, Charlie, Bill, Arthur y Kingsley sobre las dudas que tenían.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupado Remus.

—Será mejor que lo hablemos todos después de comer. —dijo muy seria Hermione.

George y Ron eludieron las miradas de todos. Se sentaron rápidamente, lejos de su padre y sus hermanos. Hermione se sentó junto a su novio, silenciosa y pensativa. Luna se sentó junto a Neville, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a tener la mirada perdida lo que preocupó bastante a su acompañante.

Al terminar de comer todos siguieron a los chicos hacia la sala de entrenamientos en Magia Antigua que Angela usaba con el trío. Hermione unió con su varita las dos mesas que tenían allí para estudiar, en las pocas clases teóricas que les daba la chica de pelo negro, acercando también varias sillas, que empezó a reparar. Arwen, Nymph y Eowyn empezaron a ayudarla, uniéndoseles en seguida los demás.

—¿Ron? —le preguntó cautelosa la castaña.

—Mejor lo explican Luna y tú. Yo todavía no lo asimilo.

—Comenzaré con lo que conseguimos de los Mudredais. ¿Recuerdan la leyenda que conseguimos ayer sobre una lucha muy antigua entre dos razas? —preguntó Luna. Al ver a todos asentir tomó aire y continuó—. No es ninguna leyenda. Ocurrió unos años antes de conseguir la puerta y que se produjese la migración. Una de las dos razas eran los Dunedains, los antiguos. La mayoría poseían todos los dones además de muchos conocimientos y barreras que… que decidieron en un consejo no serían transmitidos, dejándolos guardados en unos libros… unos libros muy especiales, parcialmente bloqueados, hasta que llegase la persona a quien se los deberían entregar.

Se detuvo a tomar aire y mirar sus apuntes. Ni siquiera en las investigaciones de su papá había visto algo tan… surrealista como lo que ellos estaban viviendo. Nerviosa se mordió los labios, pensando como continuar.

—Luna. Esos libros de los que estás hablando… —Jessica se detuvo dudosa. Aquella sospecha era… No, no podía ser.

—Sí, Jessica. Los libros que no logramos sacar de la "Sección Prohibida" son esos libros. Por lo que conseguimos allí… la señora Angelica viajó hasta ellos y… ellos le dieron esa información, enseñándole a bloquear otros, que son los que podemos sacar pero no leer completos.

—Pero… ¿Por qué ellos le entregarían esa información a Angelica? —preguntó Meg, intranquila por la respuesta que sospechaba recibiría.

—Porque la otra raza es los que nombró la señora Angelica, los Mudredais. Ellos eran una raza de magos expertos en Artes Oscuras antiguas. De noche tienen muchas de las características de los vampiros y los licántropos. Aún de día son capaces de perturbar las mentes de sus enemigos por medio de… algo así como la contraparte de los dones, pero tienen que reunirse tres de ellos para generar un campo oscuro en el que envuelven a sus víctimas.

Todos los que estaban escuchando aquello retuvieron la respiración, comprendiendo la expresión que tenían los chicos al llegar.

—¿Consiguieron algo más? —preguntó Remus, intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

—Su poder más mortífero es enviar a sus enemigos a un espacio entre la vida y la muerte. Un espacio donde pueden ir cuerpos con almas —La joven rubia se detuvo para darles oportunidad a los demás de asimilar aquello. Pasados unos minutos decidió continuar—. Para hacer esto seis de ellos deben atacar simultáneamente a tres de sus enemigos, canalizando su… su energía oscura a través de un cuerpo sin alma, como el dejado por alguien que ha sido besado por un dementor… Su punto débil es matarlos con un dardo de plata tratado con poción dorada, directo en el corazón.

Transcurrieron casi quince minutos en silencio mientras todos intentaban asimilar aquello.

—Luna, dijiste… ¿Dijiste canalizando su energía? —preguntó Aragorn temeroso por la conclusión a la que estaba llegando.

—Sí. La mayoría de los Dunedains antiguos tenían todos los dones, también… también el de Manipular la Energía. Además que sabían que si no les permitían reunirse a los seis para atacar podrían evitar que lo usasen. Fue así como los lograron contener y aislar.

—¡Por Merlín! Pero ahora ellos no están aquí para detenerlos. —expresó en voz alta Minerva el pensar de la mayoría.

—No. Y el profesor Mithrandir no puede actuar directamente fuera de los límites de Hogwarts, pero…

—Pero Ginny, Angela, Harry y los otros cuatro sí. —completó Neville en voz baja.

—Sí. Y… —Luna se detuvo y miró a Hermione.

—Y tenemos que decirles la otra información que conseguimos. Es… complicada. —dijo la castaña intentando mostrarse segura.

Aquello los hizo mirarse a todos preocupados, pues notaron las miradas nerviosas entre los cuatro investigadores.

—Te escuchamos, Hermione. —la animó Remus con la voz más serena que logró usar, intentando mantener la calma. No quería ponerlos más nerviosos.

—Estaban reunidos los doce miembros del consejo de los Dunedains antiguos, después de aislar a los Mudredais, decidiendo qué hacer con sus conocimientos más avanzados, cuando tres de ellos empezaron a hablar de manera simultánea, con sus tres diferentes voces, repitiendo incesantemente algo muy extraño —les comenzó a leer la castaña sus apuntes—. El anciano jefe del consejo solicitó rápidamente que varios de los presentes tomasen nota. Cuando los tres callaron no recordaban lo ocurrido.

Hermione se detuvo, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Sus oyentes la miraban petrificados a excepción de sus compañeros de investigación. Los abrió y continuó.

—No les fue posible entender el significado y guardaron lo copiado. Un año después se repitió el fenómeno, pero algunas de las estrofas eran distintas, uniéndose algunas con las ya existentes.

—¿Dijiste estrofas, Hermione? —preguntó Bill empezando a hacerse una idea sobre el punto al que conduciría aquello. El pelirrojo se contuvo de insistir en su cuestionamiento ante su falta de respuesta al ver a Remus denegar en su dirección, comprendiendo que no quería poner más nerviosos a los chicos.

—En una tercera sesión, ocurrida casi dos años después cuando ya habían emigrado, se repitió el fenómeno —continuó la castaña intentando mantenerse impasible—. Al revisar y ordenar todas se formó la primera versión de lo que hoy conocemos como la Profecía Dunedain. Al terminar de escucharla y releer las notas que habían tomado varios de ellos… hicieron siete de ellos un viaje como observadores a varios futuros, verificando los puntos de la profecía, verificando su autenticidad.

La castaña se detuvo mirando sus apuntes, mordiéndose los labios. Ella, que nunca había creído en aquello, ahora tenía que lidiar con la de Trelawney primero y ahora con aquello. Ron estaba pensando en lo mismo, denegando levemente de forma inconsciente.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Charlie preocupado.

—Uno de ellos fue el primero en intentar violentar la continuidad del tiempo, queriendo evitar su cumplimiento. Pero no sólo no lo evitó, sino que su accionar generó una puerta de acceso a los Mudredais que antes habían aislado totalmente. Ellos lograron contenerlos nuevamente y ponerle un sello pero… pero la puerta quedó allí. Lograron actuar porque aún no habían puesto el sello a la entrada a las Tierras de los Mundos Perdidos, ya que aún no había salido el Dunedain traidor. La profecía mutó y… y se complicaron por primera vez las cosas.

—¿Qué pasó la segunda vez, Hermione? —preguntó Kingsley después de diez minutos de tenso silencio.

—Otro Dunedain antiguo entró en contacto con Godric Gryffindor para detener el enfrentamiento con Salazar Slytherin. Lo consiguió parcialmente, pero la profecía mutó nuevamente siendo prácticamente imposible de interpretar para ellos. A los antiguos Dunedains no les pareció muy alentadora de lo poco que podían entender. Por eso el consejo dictaminó que ningún Dunedain debía intervenir nuevamente en la línea del tiempo. Sólo podía permitirse que los "bucles normales" se diesen, los que eran necesarios para que se cumpliesen determinados hechos, pero no el que viajasen Dunedains con el don a modificar los hechos, porque cada mutación había generado algo más terrible que lo previsto en la profecía original.

—Sospecho que no dejaron copia de la profecía original, ¿verdad? —preguntó Christopher un poco molesto.

—No. Tampoco de la primera variante, pero sí de… El que intente modificar en algo los acontecimientos se verá automáticamente regresado a su tiempo de origen, totalmente incapacitado mágica y físicamente, impidiéndole actuar. Pusieron ese… ese bloqueo en todos ellos, tanto en los que se quedaron como en los que emigraron, siendo heredado por todos los descendientes.

Se quedó mirando el pergamino que tenía frente a ella, mordiéndose los labios, frotándose las manos, nerviosa.

—¿Hay algo más, Hermione? —preguntó Nymph preocupada por los gestos de las chicas y las miradas de los dos pelirrojos al pergamino.

—La mayoría de los Dunedains antiguos tenían todos los dones, por lo que tenían la capacidad para detener sus ataques de manera efectiva —comenzó la rubia mientras su amiga tomaba fuerzas, ella no lograría terminar. Por primera vez en su vida estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos—. Pero sólo los doce del consejo los tenían con una fuerza muy superior a los demás. Sólo alguien con todos los dones al igual que ellos, con la misma fuerza que tenía en los del consejo, podía generar un escudo y un sello tan poderoso para poder aislar a los Mudredais permanentemente.

—Déjame adivinar, Luna, alguien como Angela, ¿verdad? —preguntó el niño empezando a desesperarse.

—Sí, Christopher. Sólo Angela ha presentado ese don con la fuerza que tenía en ellos. —contestó la castaña al ver que la rubia lo miraba paralizada.

—Y eso lo sabes con certeza porque… — presionó angustiada Eowyn.

—La señora Angelica no sabía cómo cumplir con lo que ella había decidido hacer —decidió explicar Hermione lo que habían entendido. Lo demás… sólo él sabría qué significaba—. Por eso comenzó con sus investigaciones, primero sobre cada uno de nosotros, luego sobre los magos extraños que vio combatiendo del lado de Voldemort. Buscando eso consiguió las leyendas que vimos ayer y se asustó. Sabía que había algo cierto tras ese relato y… —se mordió los labios.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Remus sin poder contenerse.

—Ella entró en contacto con los Dunedains antiguos. Les pidió que la ayudasen a hacer lo que había decidido, explicándoles lo que había averiguado. Tres de ellos viajaron al futuro como observadores, porque ya habían puesto el bloqueo y porque no querían arriesgarse a que mutase de nuevo la profecía en algo peor. Regresaron verificando lo que ella les había dicho. Ellos le dieron entonces los libros, le explicaron cómo debía establecer el lazo entre Ginny, Angela, Harry… —La castaña se detuvo un momento, sus manos temblaban sobre el pergamino— Ron y yo para… —No pudo continuar.

George y Ron apretaron los puños y cerraron los ojos. Todos los miraban asustados, especialmente a Hermione y a Ron. Luna le apretó suavemente la mano a su amiga y decidió terminar ella de decirles aquello.

—Ellos no le explicaron cómo cerrar el procedimiento. Le dijeron a la señora Angelica que tendría que llevar a Angela allí para hacerlo ellos porque era algo complicado. No le quisieron decir qué iban a hacer exactamente. Pero ella desconfió un poco porque le dijeron que estaría inconsciente durante el procedimiento.

Aquello hizo que todos contuviesen la respiración. Los Dunedains puros se habían ya aislado en ese entonces por lo que habían entendido. Se dejaban guiar por los razonamientos y no por los afectos, era lógico que Angelica hubiese desconfiado.

—La señora Angelica les pidió entonces que estableciesen un tutor para que ayudase a su hija cuando esto se desatase y ellos accedieron, luego de viajar otros dos al futuro y… verificar algo. Luego ella regresó, inició el lazo con Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione y… y les llevó a su bebe.

Aragorn no lo soportó más y se levantó bruscamente, dejando caer la silla, saliendo de la sala hacia el pasillo. Golpeaba con sus puños la pared del extremo del corredor cuando llegaba hasta ella, caminando como una fiera enjaulada a lo largo del pasillo. Arwen parada en la puerta intentaba transmitirle calma tanto a su esposo como a los que estaban aún adentro. Eowyn había estallado en un mar de lágrimas mientras Faramir intentaba calmarla.

Los nueve chicos unieron las manos sobre la mesa formando una cadena. Sospechaban que allí había algo más y decidieron, en un mudo acuerdo, darse su apoyo mediante aquél gesto silencioso. Nymph, Meg, Bill, Charlie y Remus se unieron a la cadena de los chicos, luego se les unieron Minerva y Kingsley, finalmente se unieron Arthur y los cuatro tíos de la chica, cuando Aragorn entró un poco más calmado.

Una vez que soltaron las manos la castaña retomó sus apuntes, el pergamino y la libreta de Angelica. Tomó aire y empezó de nuevo a hablar.

—Fueron ellos los que prepararon a Angela y a la señora Angelica para lo que está ocurriendo en este momento, explicándole a ella cómo debía cerrar el lazo con nosotros cinco al volver a su tiempo regular. Según las anotaciones de la señora Angelica en el pergamino que ustedes habían visto, fue al regresar de allí que ella nos visitó por segunda vez para sellar el lazo incipiente que ya había creado y ponerle el límite de tiempo a… a lo que había decidido hacer.

—Al final del pergamino habla de la guía y del tutor —finalizó Luna—. Allí conseguimos… conseguimos la referencia a la última página en la libreta. —Se la entregó a Aragorn, pues estaba escrita en el código de símbolos extraños que todos los del E.D.H. habían notado sólo él entendía.

Aragorn la tomó para leerla, pálido y con las manos ligeramente temblorosas. Todos lo vieron cerrar los ojos, abrirlos, leer aquello de nuevo, cerrarlos, denegar, tomar aire y abrirlos para mirarlos.

—Angelica… —intentó comenzar, pero se le atravesó un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos de nuevo—. Están escritas las fechas y esta última página en nuestro código porque —continuó Aragorn abriendo los ojos— me nombró tutor de Angela para el procedimiento… Después que la despertaron le dijeron los dos que estaban allí lo que habían hecho… Angela está recibiendo también la energía y dones de siete de ellos.

—¡¡¿QUÉ?!! — gritó Eowyn poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

—Los observadores también vieron sus energías en el viaje que hicieron y comprendieron lo mismo que Angelica, ellos actuarían indirectamente. Angela despertará los dones dormidos en todos con mi ayuda. Además… Cuando Voldemort libere a los Mudredais… Ellos no vieron a Mithrandir, pero sí su energía en varios de nosotros y… Tampoco vieron a la señora Galadriel ni al señor Elrond. Según lo que vieron, Angela deberá ayudarnos para conformar un grupo especial que pueda detener a los Mudredais, aislándolos nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —susurró Remus.

—Debo volver con ella y… dejarme ir voluntariamente junto a ellos para… para cerrar el proceso con Angelica, que se irá definitivamente. Yo… —tragó saliva— yo tendré que controlar a Angela hasta que esto termine porque… porque será complicado para ella debido a lo fuerte que era el don del Manejo de la Energía en Angela, sumado… sumado ahora a lo que han hecho Angelica y los antiguos con nosotros.

Miró a su esposa y le tomó de la mano con cariño.

—¿La guía soy yo? —preguntó temblorosa.

—Sí mi amor.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Aragorn?

—No lo sé exactamente. Según las notas de Angelica nos escogió a los dos por ser de los cuatro los que tenemos más dones y mayor fuerza mágica. Confió en que podríamos investigar y guiar a los cinco chicos.

—¿Qué pasará con Angela? —preguntó en voz baja George.

—El procedimiento de hoy la alterará, pero ellos no pudieron decirle las consecuencias a Angelica, porque… porque ellos no las sabían.

Todos palidecieron al extremo al oír aquello. George clavó su cabeza en la mesa y se cubrió con sus brazos, llorando sin control. Ya no podía más. Aragorn se fue hasta él, se sentó a su lado al levantarse Luna, lo abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza y empezó a hablarle.

—Confía en mí, George. No permitiré que nada malo le pase. Angelica tampoco. Ella no sólo me nombró su tutor sino que le transmitió algunas cosas para ayudarla cuando volvió a tenerla en sus brazos, antes de hacer la cesión. Yo debo ir ahora con ellos para… Cálmate, ella estará bien.

—Aragorn, ¿cómo sabemos que no hicieron lo mismo con Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione y ustedes? —se atrevió a preguntar Charlie.

A excepción de los cuatro Dunedains todos los demás contuvieron el aliento. George se estremeció en los brazos de Aragorn, no sabía si quería oír esa respuesta.

—No. No pudieron hacerlo porque para poder transferir el don de Manejar la Energía debe establecerse un contacto directo previamente, a diferencia de los otros dones, como lo leímos ayer nosotros cuatro en un párrafo que ustedes no lograban ver —le respondió Aragorn seguro—. Angela podía haberlo hecho con Harry porque Angelica estuvo en contacto con él cuando era un niño, estando ella ya embarazada, luego estuvo en contacto con su prima, con los niños, con sus amigos del E.D.H. y con nosotros, por eso el temor de Mithrandir era justificado.

—Pero estamos enlazados con la señora Angelica y con ella. —insistió Ron asustado.

—Sí. Ella los visitó para establecer ese lazo, por eso mi hermana pudo transferirles su don. Pero sólo llevó a Angela con ellos, no llevó a ninguno de ustedes. No hubo contacto directo con ellos, por lo tanto no pudieron hacerlo.

Hermione cerró los ojos, mareada. Ron se empezó a sentir mareado también y la abrazó, cerrando los ojos.

Los que estaban en el tercer lazo los miraron preocupados.

—Nosotros debemos ir ya a la enfermería. —afirmó Ron.

George hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la calma. Se separó lentamente de Aragorn, se limpió el rostro con el pañuelo que le tendió Arwen y le sonrió agradecido. Luego se giró a mirar a su hermano y la castaña preocupado.

—Yo también debo ir ya. —afirmó Arwen que acababa de marearse, con los ojos cerrados.

—Volvamos todos al colegio. —dijo con voz segura Remus.

—Creo que antes deben ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo se manejará toda esta situación con todo lo que hemos descubierto —le contradijo Aragorn abrazando a su esposa por los hombros—. De ser posible también sería prudente terminar de revisar las anotaciones de Angelica e indagar un poco más.

—Neville y yo los llevaremos y regresaremos para que hablemos de ello. —afirmó decidida Luna, que era quien estaba un poco más serena.

—Yo iré con ellos. Intentaré mantener tranquila a Molly —dijo Arthur—. Le diré que ustedes cuatro entrarán también en el mismo proceso pero que no se preocupe, que de acuerdo a lo que conseguimos hasta ahora todo estará bien.

A excepción de Arwen, Remus y Aragorn todos retuvieron el aliento. Molly Weasley iba a ser un punto delicado de manejar con aquella situación. Aragorn entonces les explicó el bloqueo que él y su esposa les habían puesto. Aquello les hizo soltar un poco la tensión.

—Hasta que Ginny, Angela y Harry no regresen no sabremos que tanto recordarán o sabrán, pero… —Aragorn tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Soy de la opinión que lo último no debe decírsele completo a Mithrandir.

Los veinte tragaron saliva y asintieron.

Luna, Neville y Arthur bajaron con Hermione, Ron, Arwen y Aragorn a la enfermería de La Casa Flotante. Los siete tomaron poción tranquilizante, guardaron varios vasos de poción para Magia Antigua en sus capas y viajaron con ayuda de _Atenea_, _Maya_, _Galileo_ y _Febo_ a la enfermería del colegio.

George bajó con ellos para despedirlos y buscar poción tranquilizante para todos. Unos minutos después de haber entrado allí llegaron Nymph y Meg. Lo ayudaron en silencio a ubicar varios vasos en bandejas y subirlas.

Pasados unos minutos cuando estaban más serenos, con Neville y Luna reintegrados al grupo, Remus se decidió a hablar.

—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre siete puntos fundamentales. El primero es que a excepción de los profesores Galadriel y Elrond nadie debe enterarse de lo ocurrido con ellos siete y… —suspiró— y con todos nosotros. Pienso que ellos deben enterarse de lo hecho por Angelica en lo referente a los dones para que puedan ayudar al profesor Mithrandir a entrenarnos tanto en los dones como en Magia Antigua a todos.

—En eso sólo difiero en algo, papá —se atrevió a contradecirlo Jessica—. Estoy segura que Angela querrá seguir siendo quien nos entrene en Magia Antigua a los del E.D.H. Creo que deberá seguir siendo así hasta que no la logremos convencer de lo contrario. Eso dependerá de… de cómo regrese ella hoy.

Los demás chicos asintieron en apoyo a la chica de ojos miel.

—Tienes razón hija —aceptó desalentado Remus—. Pero por favor hagan todo lo posible porque cambie de opinión.

—Claro. Lo intentaremos. —aceptó Fred poco convencido.

Los demás chicos asintieron con la misma expresión en sus rostros. Conociendo a la chica eso iba a ser bastante difícil.

—Lo segundo es que deberemos seguir con todas nuestras actividades normales, en la medida de nuestras posibilidades, para evitar levantar sospechas —prosiguió Remus—. Por lo tanto los entrenamientos se llevarán a cabo en los tiempos prolongados del campo Dunedain del profesor Mithrandir… y aquí para ustedes mientras logramos convencer a Angela de lo contrario —completó en contra de su voluntad—. Nymph, Eowyn y Faramir, Minerva va a necesitar ayuda con esto.

—Lo entendemos. Cuentas con nosotros. —afirmó Faramir.

—Lo tercero es la situación durante esta semana con Aragorn —Todos suspiraron—. Sabemos que no va a ser fácil. Minerva, Arthur, Kingsley y yo hemos planteado un plan de acción de emergencia con los de La Orden del Fénix. Jessica vendrá conmigo a Grimmauld para ayudarme con él. Después de lo que conseguiste hoy que te prometiera será un buen punto que tú estés allí para ayudarnos.

La chica de ojos miel asintió sonriente, al igual que Christopher y Hermione.

—La señorita Lovegood le enviará los apuntes y deberes para que se mantenga al día con el colegio. —indicó la directora, a lo cual las dos chicas asintieron inmediatamente.

—Eso nos lleva al cuarto punto, la situación esta semana con Ginny, Angela, Hermione, Ron y Harry —Los cinco chicos que se quedaban en el colegio tragaron saliva al oír a Remus—. Ya lo habíamos comentado y resuelto en parte pero… Con la última información que conseguimos… No sabemos si en realidad con Angela la situación durará sólo una semana. También considero un problema que Ginny esté sola en las clases.

—En cuanto a la situación con la señorita Weasley —La profesora McGonagall había pensado en ello después de su conversación con Remus antes de la cena la noche antes— por este mes intercambiaré varios alumnos de sus casas, de modo que la señorita Lovegood será asignada a Gryffindor. Lo justificaré como una forma de fomentar la integración entre las casas, lo cual me parece muy necesario después del ataque al tren y lo que estuvimos hablando hoy. Por otro lado el joven George Weasley permanecerá tanto tiempo en el colegio como sea necesario, para lo cual cambiaremos la justificación… —Se detuvo unos minutos a pensar—. Desde hoy será un asistente del profesor Mithrandir debido a su edad. Estoy segura que él permitirá eso sin problemas.

Los dos asintieron.

—El quinto punto se llama Mundungus Fletcher —Los chicos se tensaron—. No voy a insistir con lo de la misión de Harry hasta que él se recupere. Pero necesitamos que nos confirmen nuestras sospechas sobre lo que hicieron y que nos digan si han hecho algo más, para buscar una manera de resolver esa situación.

Los siete chicos se miraron indecisos. Angela y Harry no eran parte del plan, pero Jessica y Ginny sí. La ausencia de la chica de ojos dorados simultáneamente con la pelirroja podía retrasar aquello demasiado. Neville les miró fijamente de uno en uno, todos comprendieron las intenciones del castaño y asintieron.

—Nosotros no hemos hecho nada nuevo, pero ya habíamos planteado una posible solución a eso antes de… cuando llegamos al colegio de Grimmauld, antes que Ginny y Harry entrasen en ese estado.

—Te escucho, Neville.

—Lo siento profesor Lupin, sólo le diré que en cuanto a Mundungus Fletcher nosotros ya lo tenemos resuelto. Solamente que Jessica tendrá que escaparse en algunos momentos de Grimmauld para venir aquí y preparar algo.

—No Neville, en eso no pienso ceder. Ustedes se comprometieron con Aragorn en que los chicos no participarían en nada hasta que se recuperasen.

—Ninguno de los cinco participará.

—¿Y cómo piensan resolver esto sin ayuda de Angela? —les interrogó intranquilo—. ¡No estarán pensando ir a Azkaban! —exclamó alarmado.

—No. Nosotros… —el castaño se detuvo dudoso.

—Mejor vamos a contarles todo, Neville —pidió George—. Ya bastantes motivos de preocupación tienen como para darles uno más.

Todos lo miraron asombrados, incluso Meg que estaba ya al tanto del comportamiento de los gemelos.

Fred sin embargo reaccionó rápidamente, comprendiendo que estaba muy afectado por lo que estaba sucediendo con Angela y sus dos hermanos, miró al castaño y asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo. A su asentimiento siguió el de los demás.

—El hecho que los aurores sospechasen sobre la pérdida de esos recuerdos nos llevó a pensar que debía existir diferencias entre lo que hizo Hermione y un hechizo desmemorizante —comenzó el castaño, hablando lentamente para armar rápidamente en su cabeza la versión más cercana a la verdad posible sin meterse en demasiados problemas—. Cuando vinimos a buscar lo de los sellos investigamos también eso. Conseguimos las diferencias y una posible solución. Si se prepara un conjunto de pociones adecuado y se le suministran de determinada manera se puede lograr que él vaya perdiendo gradualmente varios recuerdos, mostrando las mismas características de lo que ella hizo al borrarle esos recuerdos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrado Remus.

—Pensamos prepararlas y enviárselas a Azkaban bajo la excusa de un "tratamiento" para el alcoholismo —lo ayudó a explicarse Jessica—. De esa manera se lo darán a tomar y pensarán que es debido a su problema etílico que perdió esos recuerdos. A él no le afectará de otra manera. De hecho sí mejorará en otros aspectos de su salud, pero perderá varios recuerdos de manera aleatoria.

»Eso será inicialmente marcado y luego… modificaremos gradualmente el tratamiento para que en unas semanas ya no pierda ninguno y se siga recuperando en otros aspectos de su salud. Por lo que investigamos eso cuadraría perfectamente con una enfermedad, parcialmente controlada, relacionada con el alcoholismo —Hasta aquí todo era cierto—. Para la prescripción usaremos un recetario viejo de un medimago amigo de tía Christine. Para hacerse pasar por el amigo que le envía el tratamiento los gemelos hablarán con un amigo de ellos. Si él no acepta buscaremos otra vía.

Los miembros de la O.D.F. los miraban mudos de la impresión.

Remus había hablado con Eowyn, Faramir, Arwen y Aragorn para que los dos primeros viajasen de la misma manera que habían hecho los chicos y borrarle otros, el problema era que los únicos que sabían cómo hacerlo eran Aragorn, Angela y Mithrandir. Los dos primeros no podrían hacerlo en un tiempo y estaba seguro que el anciano no los ayudaría a hacer algo así.

—¿Cómo pensaban obtener los ingredientes? —preguntó Remus, intentando asimilar lo dicho por su hija y el hijo de sus amigos enfermos en San Mungo.

—Fred y yo los conseguiríamos. —respondió George.

—Saben por supuesto que todo eso es absolutamente ilegal, ¿verdad? —les preguntó la directora McGonagall mirándolos escandalizada.

—Sí. Pero no vimos otra salida para resolver la situación. Debido a lo ocurrido en el refugio habíamos visto a Angela muy tensa. Harry había decidido mantenerla al margen de todo por un tiempo para evitarle una recaída. —se sinceró Jessica.

—Seguiremos su plan con unas pequeñas modificaciones. —decidió Remus.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó la directora—. Pero ellos romperán muchísimas normas con esto, además de ser algo ilegal.

—Minerva, esta no es una situación del colegio sino de resolver un problema de la guerra con Voldemort —intentó tranquilizarla Remus, utilizando sus sonrisas, gestos y artimañas de Merodeador—. Además no he dicho que ellos lo harán sino que seguiremos su plan. Eowyn será quien prepare las pociones y Nymph irá disfrazada a San Mungo, obteniendo una prescripción que nos sirva de modelo, luego enviará el tratamiento utilizando varios disfraces.

La directora frunció el ceño y los labios desaparecieron en una línea muy delgada. Estaba muy molesta. Ni siquiera podría castigarlos debidamente porque nadie se podía enterar de aquello. Asintió levemente en dirección a Remus, pero miró de tal manera a los chicos que todos comprendieron que estaban en problemas.

—Hija, entrégale las indicaciones a Eowyn. Fred, tendrás que ayudarnos con tus contactos por la tienda a conseguir los ingredientes que no sean fáciles de ubicar —les ordenó muy serio Remus—. Quiero que les quede muy claro a todos que en lo absoluto apruebo lo que hicieron ni lo que planeaban hacer —los regañó muy serio y firme. Los siete chicos agacharon la cabeza—. Si he decidido proceder siguiendo su plan es porque tenemos que resolver la emergencia que ustedes crearon. ¿Han hecho algo más fuera de La Casa Flotante que pueda generar otros problemas?

Los niños se miraron nerviosos. Christopher denegó a la pregunta muda de su hermana. _"No en este momento con todo lo que está ocurriendo"_, pensó asustado.

—No. El E.D.H. no y Angela tampoco. Harry la interrogó severamente cuando llegamos de Grimmauld. Nos aseguró que la única tarea que tenía pendiente fuera de las que tenía con el E.D.H. era dar cumplimiento a su promesa al profesor Dumbledore en lo referente a Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape. —respondió Neville.

—Eso me lleva al sexto punto. Aragorn ha puesto ya uno de los sellos que ustedes enviaron en sus investigaciones. Sabemos que será prácticamente imposible mantener a Angela al margen de la situación con esos tres, no con la promesa que le hizo a Albus, pero no queremos a ninguno de ustedes involucrados más en esa situación.

—Nosotros sólo nos involucramos en eso por ayudar a Angela, papá, y… Perdóname por lo que voy a decirte, pero ahora más que nunca si ella nos necesita nosotros no podemos abandonarla. —le contradijo Jessica con tono suave y expresión decidida pero respetuosa.

»Lo que si puedes tener por seguro es que haremos todo lo posible por mantenerla alejada de ese hombre. Esa situación le hace mucho daño por lo que tía Arwen nos contó. No podemos permitir que ella siga teniendo contacto con él —Remus comprendió de inmediato la actitud de Aragorn. Por eso había hecho que los chicos se enterasen—. Pero como bien saben Angela no incumplirá su promesa, por eso la única manera de mantenerla lejos es que ella esté segura que estarán a salvo y eso sólo depende por ahora de ustedes.

—Por eso no tienen que preocuparse —les respondió Nymph—. Aragorn y Arwen le prometieron a Angela que se harían cargo de que estén a salvo y así será. Me encargaré personalmente que sea así en la ausencia de ellos dos.

Aquello les hizo soltar un poco de tensión y sonreír levemente. Al menos ese iba a ser un dolor de cabeza menos. Remus y los demás los miraron comprensivos, además de contentos de ver lo unidos y protectores que eran los unos con los otros.

—Ahora el séptimo y último punto, Molly y el profesor Mithrandir. En cuanto a Molly creo que le podemos y debemos decir lo que conseguimos sobre los dones. También que Arwen era tía de Lily y por lo tanto es familia de Harry. Pero en cuanto al análisis que comenzamos a hacer de la Profecía Dunedain y lo que averiguamos de los Mudredais creo que es mejor no decirle nada. Le diremos que hemos regresado porque queríamos hablar lo de los dones con el profesor Mithrandir y coordinar con él las evaluaciones para averiguar cuál tiene cada uno de nosotros además de estar al pendiente del regreso de ellos siete, que luego regresaremos con más calma para investigar a fondo.

A todos les pareció buena idea y mostraron su conformidad.

—En cuanto a lo otro… Aragorn tiene razón en lo referente al profesor Mithrandir, no creo que sea conveniente decirle ni lo del aislamiento definitivo de los Mudredais ni que él… Pero no sé cómo podemos manejar esa situación.

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

—Creo que si ellos nos metieron en este enredo lo más justo es que nos ayuden a salir. —dijo bastante molesto Christopher.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó extrañado Neville.

—De las barreras esas extrañas del último pergamino, las de los chiflados esos que hicieron esto con la señora Angelica. —le explicó el niño en el mismo tono.

Los ojos se les iluminaron a todos.

—Chris, eres un genio. —le felicitó emocionada Christine, mientras salía corriendo arrastrando a Luna de la mano.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó extrañada Meg.

—A la biblioteca. —respondieron a coro los cinco que se habían quedado en la sala.

—Como no puede entrar a la "Sección Prohibida" se lleva a Luna para que investigue. —explicó sonriente Neville.

—Cada día se parece más a Hermione en eso. —comentó maternal Jessica.

—Chicos, esta situación es… Yo no sé que vio Angelica y los… —les empezó a plantear Remus, deteniéndose un momento. _"¿Qué tan malo sería repetir la palabra usada por Chris con ellos? No, mejor mantener el tono serio, aunque yo piense igual de los que hicieron esto con Angelica"_— antiguos Dunedains cuando viajaron a ese futuro. Pero estoy seguro que si ponemos todos nuestros mejores esfuerzos y nos unimos podemos salir adelante en cualquier situación. Debemos pensar que posiblemente hayan interpretado mal lo que vieron, si sólo visitaron un momento difícil y en base a eso tomaron decisiones posiblemente equivocadas.

—Tío Remus tiene razón en eso. Por lo que he oído esos chiflados no se caracterizaban por tomar siempre decisiones acertadas. —comentó el niño, sacándoles una sonrisa a todos.

—Albus siempre nos dijo a todos que lo más importante para detener a Voldemort y a cualquiera que pensase como él era permanecer unidos. Por favor, desde hoy vamos a trabajar unidos. —les insistió Remus con su tono de profesor.

Los chicos asintieron, aunque todos cruzaron los dedos en sus bolsillos. Sabían que no estaban siendo del todo sinceros. Ellos irían a las batallas sin que lo supiesen los de La Orden del Fénix. Además Harry seguiría adelante con su misión, lo sabían, también que lo apoyarían en la forma que él lo pidiese.

Diez minutos más tarde entraban Christine y Luna a la sala de entrenamientos con un pergamino en manos de la niña y una expresión triunfal en su rostro. Christine se acercó a Eowyn y le mostró lo que habían conseguido. A la Dunedain se le iluminó la mirada. Faramir leyó rápidamente aquello sobre su hombro y sonrió. Veinte minutos más tarde ya habían logrado levantar una barrera sobre todos los que estaban allí. Era tan antigua que estaban seguros que Mithrandir no la reconocería.

—También hemos conseguido información adicional sobre las anotaciones de la señora Angelica junto a los nombres de Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron. Hemos logrado sacar algunos libros hacia las otras bibliotecas que ayer no habíamos podido sacar.

—Vamos a revisarlos —decidió Remus al notar que todos se miraban dudosos—. Jessica, Luna, Fred, Neville y George, por favor transcriban a pergaminos los que no puedan sacar de la Sección Prohibida. Tenemos que tener la mayor cantidad de información posible para ayudarlos.

Los cinco chicos asintieron, poniéndose en pie salieron hacia el lugar indicado, preocupados por los que estaban en la enfermería. Por lo que les contó Luna difícilmente había logrado el profesor Mithrandir tranquilizar a la señora Weasley cuando Ron había entrado en el mismo estado de su hermana. Los niños se fueron con los de la O.D.F. hacia la segunda biblioteca, cabizbajos y tensos. Nymph y Meg se sentaron con ellos a leer lo conseguido, intentando tranquilizarlos un poco.

Cinco horas más tarde se reunieron en la cocina para comer. Habían trascrito a pergaminos la información de las notas de Angelica, además de información adicional que habían conseguido. Jessica, Luna y Meg prepararon la comida mientras los demás organizaban lo recabado.

Siguieron así durante otros dos días, completando la información de las notas de Angelica y la adicional que iban consiguiendo. Se sentaron a cenar luego de organizarla, preocupados por lo que habían conseguido.

—¿Por qué no podemos ver la información completa de las anotaciones de la señora Angelica? —preguntó Charlie exasperado—. ¿Cómo se supone que los ayudaremos así?

—Seguramente podremos leerlo cuando se presenten en ellos esas características, no antes. —dijo ceñuda Christine.

—Así fue con la poción para la licantropía. —explicó desanimada Jessica.

—Pero esto del fuego en las notas de Ginny… parece muy complejo. —comentó Bill preocupado.

—Lo de Hermione y Ron tampoco se entiende —agregó George inquieto—. Pareciera que pudiesen actuar por separado, pero tener más fuerza en conjunto, sólo que no es muy claro en qué o cómo exactamente.

—Lo único que hemos conseguido es ubicar todas las referencias y profundizar en cada uno de los dones —resumió muy seria Meg—. Pero en cuanto a los procesos que vivirán los siete y las "peculiaridades" que mencionó Angelica sólo tenemos trozos inconexos por ahora.

—Seguiremos viniendo todos los días a buscar en los libros que no hemos logrado sacar —afirmó Neville muy serio—. Los otros nos los distribuiremos entre nosotros y los revisaremos continuamente, hasta que aparezca algo nuevo que nos ayude.

—Estoy de acuerdo —lo apoyó Remus—. En cuanto aparezca algo nuevo sobre estos temas nos comunicaremos entre nosotros de inmediato. En esto no pueden tener secretos con nosotros, chicos.

—No se preocupe, profesor Lupin, en cuanto sepamos algo se los comunicaremos. —aseguró muy serio Christopher.

Luna, Neville y George se miraron preocupados. Harían lo posible por cumplir con lo dicho por el niño, pero sospechaban que no sería fácil.

—Vamos a dormir en esta oportunidad al menos ocho horas. Necesitamos descansar y estar lo más serenos y saludables posible para su regreso. —les dijo Remus, intentando transmitirles una calma que él no sentía.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a descansar. Sospechaban que el regreso de los siete sería muy pronto.

Justo estaban poniéndose en pie, después de desayunar, cuando aparecieron _Galileo_, _Maya_, _Ares_ y _Lily_ cantando alegres y revoloteando sobre ellos.

—Rea.

—Moony.

—Hera.

—Febo.

—Atenea.

—Zeus.

—Gaya.

Llamaron simultáneamente los chicos a los otros fénix rápidamente. Los adultos los miraban asombrados por la reacción de los chicos y la aparición de las aves.

—En verdad son especiales estos fénix para entender la locura que ustedes han armado. —comentó sonriendo maternalmente Nymph, al verlos tan nerviosos y con los ojos brillantes.

—Vamos ¡Rápido! Pronto despertarán Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione y la señora Arwen. —dijo George, que había recibido el mensaje de _Lily_.

Los que estaban en el tercer lazo los miraron sonrientes. Tenían razón, podían percibir a los cuatro chicos y la Dunedain débiles, pero no extraños como antes, aunque evidentemente diferentes, lo cual era lógico después de lo que se habían enterado. Todos se acercaron a los chicos, regresando a la enfermería en Hogwarts, rodeando rápidamente a los que iban a despertar.

A excepción de Molly, Arthur y Mithrandir todos fueron envueltos por una oleada de energía brillante proveniente del cuerpo de Angela. Aquello sólo duró unos minutos, pero fue suficiente para asustarlos un poco. Se había iniciado el proceso con todos ellos al generarse el vínculo con la chica. Molly los miró a todos asustada, mientras Arthur y Mithrandir se miraron comprendiendo lo ocurrido, inquietos.

La menuda pelirroja movió levemente la cabeza y abrió lentamente los párpados, sonriendo ampliamente al ver el rostro preocupado de sus hermanos y sus padres, girándose rápidamente para mirar a su novio, que en ese momento la estaba mirando a ella sonriendo y asintiendo. Los dos estaban contentos de verse bien.

Hermione y Ron se miraron, asintieron y sonrieron en un apoyo mudo. Miraron a Ginny y a Harry y suspiraron. Ellos habían estado menos tiempo que la pelirroja y el chico de pelo negro, recibiendo mucha información y energía, se sentían débiles y aturdidos pero sabían que los dos estarían bien inicialmente. El proceso de ellos sería el último en desatarse y cerrarse. Miraron preocupados a Angela y suspiraron.

Arwen miraba a su esposo intranquila. _"¿Por qué no ha regresado aún? ¿Qué implica ser el tutor?"_. Ella ahora sabía cuál era su tarea como guía. Angelica y los antiguos le habían trasmitido información para ello. _"Pero… ¿Por qué están los antiguos concentrados alrededor de Aragorn al igual que de Angela?"_.

Todos se asustaron al notar que los chicos y la mujer intentaban sentarse pero parecían no tener fuerzas para ello. Mientras Molly y Arthur sentaban a Ginny, al igual que Nymph y Remus a Harry, Meg y Eowyn a Hermione, Charlie y Bill a Ron, y Faramir a Arwen, Christopher, Jessica, Luna, Fred y Neville se movieron rápidamente hacia las mesitas ubicadas entre las camas donde estaban ellos, para tomar cada uno un vaso de poción para recuperarse del uso de Magia Antigua, que les hicieron beber a los cinco.

Mithrandir al notar que seguían débiles, a pesar de haberse recuperado ligeramente con la poción, les hizo una transmisión de magia y energía, con ayuda de Jessica, Fred, George, Neville, Minerva, Bill, Kingsley y Remus.

Al notar que se restablecían todos respiraron un poco aliviados, aunque un poco preocupados por los otros dos. Christine y Christopher les dieron a tomar de la poción para la Magia Antigua que habían llevado a los que habían ayudado a los cinco en cama. Mithrandir activó las estrellas de Galadriel, Elrond, Eowyn, Faramir y Arwen para Hermione, Arwen, Ginny, Ron y Harry respectivamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? —le preguntó Mithrandir observándolo analíticamente, preocupado.

—Me siento un poco débil a pesar de la transferencia de magia y energía que acaban de darme y… extraño.

—¿En esta oportunidad recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido, Harry?

—Sí. Angela y la señora Angelica vinieron a buscarnos, luego Ginny, Angela y yo fuimos envueltos en… una especie de burbujas pero apegadas al cuerpo y eran de energía pura. Allí… —No sabía cómo explicar lo demás, además de sentirse aún bastante cansado.

—Allí la señora Angelica nos transmitía tanto energía como mucha información y… no sé cómo explicarlo pero creo que también… —Intentó completar la menuda pelirroja, pero dudó.

En ese momento Ginny y Harry percibieron en quienes los rodeaban todo lo ocurrido desde que habían perdido el conocimiento, incluyendo algo que estaba bloqueado por una barrera extraña, levantándose también en ellos aquél extraño bloqueo. De manera muy rápida se enteraron de todo y se produjo aquella barrera, sintiéndose aturdidos y mareados por unos minutos. Luego sintieron que algo se movía entre ellos y Angela, sintiéndose mejor, preocupándose ahora por ella.

El bloqueo se levantó también en Hermione y en Ron que se miraron y asintieron, entendiendo a qué se debía, mirando preocupados en seguida a la menuda pelirroja y el pelinegro.

—Ustedes están al tanto de todo lo ocurrido —aseveró Harry, asombrando a los cuatro Dunedains—. Me acabo de enterar de todo lo que ha pasado desde que se reunieron todos aquí en la enfermería. Estoy seguro que Ginny también, por medio de uno de los dones. Pero eso me ha hecho sentir mal —La pelirroja asintió, ratificando que le había ocurrido lo mismo—. Angela nos ha estabilizado, pero me preocupa cómo le afectará ahora a ella todo esto.

—Eso no lo sabe ninguno de nosotros, Harry —le respondió el anciano, preocupado tanto porque ellos hubiesen empezado a percibir a través de sus dones de inmediato como por el hecho que Angela los hubiese estabilizado sin haber salido de ese estado en que se encontraba—. Jamás había sabido de un caso en que se liberase la energía y transfiriesen todos los dones dejándolos atados a alguien después de haber fallecido. Hasta donde yo sabía al liberar la energía se transfería todo muriendo. Mucho menos que se hiciese dejándolos atados a una persona para que se liberasen gradualmente. No sé qué y cómo lo hizo Angelica, tampoco sé cómo afectará esto a Angela, o porqué parecen surgir los dones en ustedes inmediatamente.

Aquello los preocupó a todos. Nadie sabía cómo iba a desenvolverse aquello realmente. Tendrían que ir resolviendo las situaciones a medida que se fuesen presentando.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Usted no sabe como ayudarlos? —preguntó Molly alarmada.

—No he dicho eso, señora Weasley —se apresuró a tranquilizarla el anciano—. No sé qué proceso utilizó Angelica, ni cómo afectará a Angela, pero si sé lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarlos. Lo primero será seguir unas indicaciones que Angelica me transmitió, completándolas con terapias con las estrellas. Cuando estén recuperados los evaluaré en los dones que ahora tienen, luego empezaré a entrenarlos en ellos para que no se vean afectados y puedan estar tranquilos.

Arwen le insistió a Faramir en voz baja hasta que la llevó a la silla junto a la cama del que se había enterado era el hijo de su sobrina, prometiéndole que se recostaría de nuevo tan pronto lo viese y conversase con él un poco.

Harry se quedó mirando a su novia. Los dos se sentían débiles y extraños pero ya habían regresado. El proceso con ellos había terminado. Con Angela duraría aún algún tiempo por lo que sabían. Se giró a mirar a la chica de pelo negro pensativo, intentando ordenar en su mente las ideas que le había transmitido Angelica para conseguir información sobre lo que había hecho.

Al ver a Aragorn en la camilla más allá, junto a Angela, abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía que estaría así porque lo vio envuelto en otra burbuja pero… Era tan extraño verlo tan pálido y demacrado. A pesar de haberlo visto ya así luego del ataque al tren aún le impresionaba. Generalmente se le veía tan ágil, fuerte, seguro y protector con los demás que verlo en esas condiciones producía desasosiego.

—Aragorn estará bien. No te preocupes. —le dijo Arwen mientras le sonreía con mucha dulzura.

—Lo sé, pero siempre se le ve tan fuerte que impresiona verlo así —comentó Harry. Se giró a mirarla y sus esmeraldas brillaron—. Te pareces mucho a los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mamá, aunque eso es ahora para mí lógico. ¿Puedo llamarte tía? —le preguntó, sonriendo al verla tan emocionada.

—Claro que sí mi pequeño. —lo abrazó feliz. Sentía una mezcla de dicha y tristeza en su corazón mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, que en ese momento brillaban con una luz muy especial.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron sonreían felices, mientras Molly miraba aquello sin entender.

Arthur vio el desconcierto en el rostro de su esposa y la tomó por un brazo, llevándola hacia el otro extremo de la enfermería. Bill y Charlie la tranquilizaron en sus protestas al decirle que le contarían lo poco que habían logrado averiguar hasta ahora, además no saldrían de allí, Ginny, Ron y Harry no estaban solos.

Cuando le contaron de su parentesco con el profesor Mithrandir, los posibles dones en todos sus hijos y la cesión de dones y energía que Angelica había hecho con ellos seis, tuvieron que darle poción tranquilizante. Al preguntarles porqué sólo Ginny y Ron habían estado inconscientes le tuvieron que explicar un poco sobre el don del Manejo de la Energía, pero sólo superficialmente.

Eowyn y Faramir miraban felices a Arwen y a Harry. Sabían lo mucho que había sufrido ella por la ausencia de Arathorn, especialmente cuando esto había ocurrido al poco tiempo de morir la mamá de ambos, Tinuviel. De no ser por el apoyo de Aragorn se hubiese sumido en la tristeza. Luego fue ella quien lo apoyó a él con la muerte de sus hermanas menores y los amigos de ellas… entre los cuales ella se había sentido siempre muy afín a "la otra pelirroja", sin saber que era su sobrina. También sabían todo lo que había sufrido el chico con Petunia y su familia, por lo que el verlo abrazado por Arwen les llenaba de alegría. Por lo menos era una luz en aquellos tiempos tan difíciles.

Cuando Arwen soltó el maternal abrazo que le estaba dando, Harry la miró sonriente y le secó con sus manos el rostro con dulzura. Se había sentido muy extraño pero dichoso. Sólo la señora Weasley le había dado antes un abrazo similar, tan maternal. Sin embargo aquél había sido… diferente.

Transcurridos unos minutos Harry sintió un hueco en su estómago, el cual hizo un ruido que escucharon claramente quienes lo rodeaban, sonriendo al verlo sonrojarse.

—Profesor Mithrandir, ¿podría llamar a mi amigo Dobby? Quisiera comer algo.

Hermione frunció el ceño por la hora pero no dijo nada al oír también el de la menuda pelirroja, que se tapó la cara con las mantas, seguido del suyo, lo que la hizo sonrojarse. Luego sonó el de Arwen y un rugido muy fuerte del estómago de Ron, poniéndose los dos muy rojos.

El anciano asintió sonriente, modificando el sello que había puesto. Confiaba plenamente en el elfo Dobby y en la elfina Wykers.

Faramir llevó de nuevo a su cuñada a la cama para recostarla parcialmente sentada.

—Dobby. —llamó Harry a su pequeño amigo.

—¿Harry Potter llamó a Dobby, señor? —preguntó el elfo sonriente pero un poco adormilado. Era ya de madrugada.

—Sí amiguito, disculpa que te despierte a esta hora, casi a media noche, pero los que estamos aquí tenemos una larga noche de desvelo y estamos un poco agotados. ¿Podrías traernos algo de comer?

—Claro Harry Potter, señor.

—Dobby —lo regañó el pelinegro—. Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Harry.

—Lo siento Harry Potter, señ… En seguida Dobby les trae la comida.

—Gracias amigo.

—Esa ha sido una excelente idea, mi amor —lo felicitó la pelirroja sonriente después que desapareció Dobby—. Yo tengo mucho apetito.

—Espero que Angela también despierte con apetito. —comentó George acariciándole la frente suavemente.

—Estará bien, George. Una madre jamás hace nada que pueda perjudicar a sus hijos. —le dijo con voz segura Molly, mirando con cariño a su hijo, intentando transmitirle una calma que ella no sentía.

—Mamá tiene razón, George. No te preocupes. —afirmó la menuda pelirroja sonriéndole con dulzura.

El pelirrojo sólo asintió. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Unos minutos después volvió Dobby con una bandeja y alguien ayudándolo.

—Señorita Weasley, espero que le guste lo que Winky le ha traído. —dijo la elfina mientras se aproximaba a la camilla con una bandeja en sus manos.

—¡Winky! Que gusto verte. —afirmó Ginny.

—Dobby, no debiste despertarla. —lo regañó Harry.

—Por favor señor Potter, no regañe a Dobby. Winky es feliz de ayudar en lo que pueda a la señorita Weasley y a… ¿Qué tiene la señorita White? —preguntó la elfina palideciendo y mirándola con los ojos desorbitados, muy asustada por el estado en el que la veía y la cara de preocupación del pelirrojo.

—Está un poco delicada, Winky. Pero se repondrá pronto, no te preocupes. —le respondió rápidamente Harry. Sabía su cariño por la chica.

La elfina había salido de su aislamiento y borracheras gracias a las persistentes visitas a las cocinas de Jessica, Chris & Chris, quienes la trataban con mucho cariño y respeto, sin querer imponerle ideas de libertad como Hermione. Inclusive Angela había ido a visitarla el día anterior en la mañana, antes del desayuno, en su primer día libre de la "escolta", a pesar de sus nervios por los resultados de los T.I.M.O.S. La chica de pelo negro había hablado muchas veces con Winky en voz baja mientras se recuperaba del ataque al tren, en la enfermería.

A la castaña la habían sentado las primas y los niños con Dotty y Wykers en una de las primeras visitas a La Casa Flotante, explicándole Angela y Jessica a Hermione que la comunidad de los elfos llevaba demasiadas generaciones comportándose de la manera en que lo hacían, por lo que era muy difícil y hasta doloroso para ellos el recibir otro trato. Los dos niños le contaron como los cuatro llevaban seis años solos en aquella casa con Dotty y Wykers, sin lograr que les permitiesen tratarlos como miembros de la familia, pero sí como amigos entrañables e incondicionales.

Los elfos le explicaron respetuosamente que para la mayoría era una ofensa el que los declarasen libres. Por lo que para Winky era muy difícil su situación. Ellos habían pasado por algo similar cuando fueron liberados por las gemelas. Únicamente la paciencia y el trato de ellas y el director lograron que se calmasen un poco y asimilasen su nueva condición.

—¿Pueden Dobby y Winky hacer algo para ayudar a la señorita Angela? —preguntó el elfo mirándola preocupado, después de entregarle una bandeja con comida a Harry.

—Tal vez obligar al novio a comer algo —dijo Ginny, sonriendo al ver a su hermano mirarla molesto—. No me mires así. Si cuando se despierte te ve más blanco que la pared se va a preocupar.

—Señor Weasley, aquí está su comida. Dobby no se moverá de aquí hasta que la termine completa. —afirmó el elfo después de reaparecer con la bandeja que habían preparado para él.

George, que sentía un nudo en la garganta, por segunda vez en su vida no sentía ganas de comer, no con su novia en ese estado.

—En cuanto estés en condiciones, hermanita, me ocuparé de ti.

—Nada de eso, George. Te comes todo y no le refutas nada a tu hermana. Ella lo está haciendo por tu bien —lo reprendió Molly—. No te preocupes, Dobby, yo me encargaré que no deje ni una migaja en el plato.

—Su comida, señorita Hermione.

—Gracias Dobby.

—Su comida, joven Weasley.

—Gracias Winky. ¿Podrías decirme Ron? Te lo agradecería.

—Sí señor Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió y empezó a comer rápidamente. La elfina le había traído bastante comida y lo agradecía. Tenía mucho apetito.

—Profesor Mithrandir, esta comida es para usted —se le acercó la elfina con una bandeja en sus manos—. Winky espera que sea de su agrado.

—Estoy seguro que así será, Winky. Gracias. —le respondió sonriente el anciano.

—Espero que esta comida sea de su agrado, señora Weasley. —le dijo respetuosamente Dobby entregándole una bandeja.

—Estoy segura que será así. Gracias Dobby.

Entre Dobby y Winky les llevaron a todos de comer. La mayoría no tenía apetito pero comieron sin protestar. Tenían que darles el ejemplo a Ginny y a Harry. Estaban tan contentos de verlos comiendo. Deseaban de todo corazón que Angelica se hubiese equivocado y ellos siguiesen así. Le tuvieron que meter presión a George para que comiese, con gestos y miradas.

Dobby se paró al lado de George después de servirles a todos. El pelirrojo lo miraba exasperado, mientras Ginny y Harry apenas lograban contener la risa. Tantos años los gemelos recibiéndoles de buen gusto la comida a los pequeños elfos, llevando incluso a la Sala Común, se les hizo gracioso ver a un elfo de pie al lado del pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, esperando a que se comiese todo lo que le había llevado en la bandeja, denegando y acercándosela de nuevo cuando intentaba retirarla.

Todos comieron en silencio la comida que les habían acercado los elfos, pensativos por todo aquello, intentando distraerse un poco con la situación entre el pelirrojo y el elfo.

Molly miraba preocupada a sus dos hijos y al que consideraba su hijo, al igual que a la castaña. Le hubiese gustado tener unas palabras con Angelica por hacer aquello. Al pensar aquello observó a la chica de pelo negro con su hijo a su lado y denegó levemente.

"Después de conocer a Sirius un poco cuando compartimos en Grimmauld y lo que ahora me he enterado que ha hecho la madre… El carácter de esa chica es muy difícil y por lo visto lo ha heredado por partida doble… Pero también la recuerdo aferrándose a mí llorando en Grimmauld, después de contarnos lo del orfanato… Cuando despierte se va a sentir muy triste además de lo que pueda afectarle todo esto. Por lo que he entendido ha vuelto a tener contacto con su mamá después de quince años de ausencia, sólo para volverla a perder".

Ginny y Harry se miraban disimuladamente para no preocupar a sus acompañantes, transmitiéndose su apoyo pero también sus dudas. _"¿Qué pasará ahora con nosotros? ¿A qué 'particularidades' se ha referido la señora Angelica? ¿Qué es aquello de los fénix? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Angela con su salud? ¿Qué pasará ahora con el E.D.H. y nuestros secretos? ¿Por qué han tardado tanto con Ginny y conmigo en comparación a Hermione, Ron y tía Arwen?"_, se planteaba Harry preocupado.

Cada uno conocía su propio proceso, pero les preocupaba el de su pareja. A Ginny se le hacía evidente dos cosas: la primera que ellos tendrían éxito en cuanto a la investigación que dirigía Luna, la segunda que necesitaban analizar con sus amigos la Profecía Dunedain.

Arwen miraba a los cuatro chicos intranquila. Era demasiada la responsabilidad que ahora pesaba sobre ellos. La larga permanencia tanto de Ginny como de Harry en aquél estado, se debía seguramente a esas "particularidades" de las que había hablado Angelica. No sabía exactamente de qué se trataban, pero estaba segura que implicarían algo complejo. Le habían comunicado que ella debería ayudar a los cuatro chicos y el cómo hacerlo, explicándole en detalle lo que ocurriría primero con ella y luego con la castaña y el pelirrojo. Pero de su sobrina Angela, su sobrino Harry y la pelirroja no le dijeron mucho. Sólo que inicialmente su esposo los ayudaría.

Mithrandir los miraba inquieto. _"¿Cómo llevar adelante ahora esta situación que ha generado Angelica? ¿Qué punto del futuro visitó? ¿Qué vio para estar segura que la pelirroja es 'la llama de fuego y amor perseverante'? La segunda parte es lógica pero… ¿A qué se __refiere la primera?"_.

Estaba asombrado también al enterarse que aquellos dos chicos eran la pareja con el poder de los fénix. Sólo se presentaba un Dunedain con la unión con un fénix cada trescientos años, pero una pareja con el poder de los fénix aparecía cada mil doscientos años. Aunque aquello explicaría que los pequeños que Angela consiguió la hubiesen acompañado y se hubiesen distribuido voluntariamente entre los doce chicos, ya que Angelica había unido por un lazo muy extraño a los cinco desde pequeños. El último gran fénix había sido Albus Dumbledore y su compañero fue _Fawkes_.

—Creo que deberían todos descansar un poco —sugirió Molly al ver que todos terminaban de comer—. Podemos turnarnos para cuidar de Angela y Aragorn. Yo estoy en mejores condiciones, así que haré el primer turno, el segundo lo harás tú, Arthur.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la señora Weasley. —dijo muy firme Mithrandir al ver que todos habían denegado al oírla.

Los chicos se miraron pensativos, consultándose con las miradas. Luego, al mirar a la chica de pelo negro, Harry se decidió.

—Ellos tienen razón, será mejor que repongamos fuerzas para cuando ellos regresen. _Orión_, _Ares_, _Lily_, por favor amiguitos cuiden de Angela y Aragorn. Si algo ocurre despierten a todos los que estamos aquí de inmediato.

Esto último lo hizo porque estaba seguro que la señora Weasley no lo haría con ellos. La vio fruncir el ceño y le sonrió a modo de disculpa, acostándose de inmediato. Se tapó con las mantas la boca para no delatar la sonrisa al ver a su novia guiñarle un ojo, mientras los otros chicos le pedían lo mismo a los otros fénix. Las doce aves se posaron en las cabeceras de las camas en que se acostaron sus acompañantes.

George se inclinó hacia Angela, mirándola con ternura. Sabía que para la chica venían tiempos duros, pero él había decidido no permitir que se deprimiese. La ayudaría a superar esa situación en todos sus aspectos, incluyendo el perder de nuevo a su mamá. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y se acostó en la cama frente a la de su novia.

Los de la O.D.F. miraron a Remus preguntándole en silencio. Al igual que Harry miró preocupado a la chica y a su amigo. Asintió. Era lo mejor. Llamó a _Fawkes_ y repitió la petición de Harry, mirando de reojo a Molly que lo miraba evidentemente molesta. Pero la conocía muy bien y estaba de acuerdo con Harry. Estaba seguro que sólo despertaría al señor Mithrandir, al verlos a todos tan pálidos y desencajados como la mayoría estaba.

Dos horas después todos confirmaron que Remus y Harry habían tenido razón. Los fénix los despertaron con sus cánticos mientras la señora Weasley, de pie al lado del profesor Mithrandir, les hacía señas para que guardasen silencio mientras el anciano la miraba con picardía intentando contener la risa.

Los que estaban en el tercer lazo percibieron el cambio en Aragorn. Sin embargo también notaron algo extraño en la forma en que Mithrandir lo miraba.

Faramir sentó a Arwen en la silla junto a la cama de su cuñado.

Aragorn abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía débil y extraño. Al ver la mirada angustiada de Arwen le sonrió.

—Tranquila mi amor. Estaré bien en cuanto me des mi medicina. —le aseguró con una mirada llena de amor y picardía.

Remus y Faramir lo ayudaron a sentarse recostado en las almohadas. Cuando su esposa se acercó con el vaso con poción plateada él denegó suavemente. La tomó con mucha dulzura por la nuca y la acercó suavemente para que le diera un beso.

Arwen sonriente se dejó conducir por él y lo besó con mucho amor, pero cortó rápidamente al notar que respiraba mal. Se separó de él y le acercó rápidamente la poción a los labios. Al notar que se iba a negar entrecerró los ojos que brillaron con fiereza. Le apartó con dulzura pero firmeza la mano con la que él intentaba impedir que se la diese a tomar y le llevó la poción a la boca.

Aragorn sentía un nudo en la garganta y el estómago revuelto. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era digerir algo, pero al notar la mirada peligrosa de su esposa se dejó hacer. La conocía bien y no existía algo más peligroso que su esposa cuando miraba así a alguien.

Una vez que se tomó la poción tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, empezando a sudar frío. Sabía a qué se debía aquello. Angelica los había convencido para no dejar sola a Angela con aquella situación. Cuando leyó la explicación de su hermana… No se los había dicho todo para no preocuparlos más. Si les había dicho lo de Angela era porque los chicos tendrían que estar al pendiente de ella en el colegio, mientras él se reponía lo suficiente para tomar el control de la situación.

Todos notaron como se le marcaba la palidez al tomarse la poción, así como el sudor frío en él al cerrar sus ojos. Los que estaban unidos por el tercer lazo percibieron que se debilitaba bruscamente y se alarmaron. Mithrandir de inmediato le indicó por señas a Faramir que alejase a Arwen para evitar que interviniese y hacerle una transferencia de magia y energía, con ayuda de Jessica, Fred, George, Neville, Minerva, Bill, Kingsley y Remus. Molly sujetaba a Ginny y Arthur a Harry, para evitar que se levantasen de las camas.

Aragorn sabía que Mithrandir se daría cuenta de inmediato del cambio en él pero… Una cosa a la vez… Al leer aquello había entendido porqué no recordaba nada de aquella noche. La sensación de frío era muy fuerte. Abrió los ojos al sentir que estaba recibiendo una transferencia de magia y energía, sonriendo.

Hermione y Ron los miraban abrazados desde la cama de la castaña, preocupados. Sospechando de la reacción tan extraña en el Dunedain ante la poción que algo les había ocultado.

Los que ayudaron a Aragorn percibieron algo extraño durante la transferencia y se asustaron un poco, pero no quisieron comentar nada para no preocupar a Molly. Ya luego tendrían que hablar de aquello con él.

Remus, que estaba en el tercer lazo cuando se conformó, sospechaba que no había sido totalmente sincero con ellos. Sólo había sentido algo similar cuando se formó aquel lazo, por el don tan extraño en Angela. La posible explicación para aquello lo aliviaba en parte por su sobrina, pero incrementaba la preocupación por los días venideros con su amigo.

Luna, Neville, Chris & Chris, Meg, Nymph y Charlie, les dieron rápidamente poción plateada a todos los que habían ayudado a Aragorn, mientras Eowyn activaba la estrella de su hermano para él y Faramir ayudaba al anciano a sentarse.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Aragorn? —le preguntó preocupada Arwen, mientras le secaba el sudor del rostro. Al verlo sonreír en su dirección con suavidad frunció el ceño y lo miró con severidad, adelantándose a su respuesta—. Quiero una respuesta sincera y no la dulce mentira que sé que tramas decirme.

Aragorn suspiró. Lo había atrapado. No había sido suficientemente rápido porque sus reflejos eran lentos.

—Cansado, extraño y… parece que el cuerpo me pesara toneladas. Pero mucho mejor después de la ayuda que me han dado.

El estómago de Aragorn hizo un sonido fuerte y claro. Al verlo abrir los ojos y sonrojarse, difícilmente contuvieron la risa. No había comido las cantidades normales en él durante su estadía en La Casa Flotante. Además era evidente que la poción plateada después del procedimiento les generaba apetito.

—Dobby. —llamó Jessica al pequeño elfo, haciendo caso omiso de la cara de disgusto de Hermione.

—¿Ya despertaron? —llegó preguntando el elfo.

—Mi tío sí, amiguito. ¿Podrías traerle algo de comer?

—Claro que sí. Winky y Dobby ya tienen lista la comida de él y de la señorita Angela. —respondió muy alegre el elfo, desapareciendo de inmediato.

Los elfos regresaron con la comida para él y unos sándwiches y pastelitos para los demás, que aceptaron gustosos para hacerle compañía a Aragorn mientras comía.

Arwen vio alarmada que su esposo no tenía fuerzas para sostener los cubiertos y le dio de comer con amor y paciencia. Al principio él se sentía evidentemente incómodo por aquello, pero tuvo que resignarse. Tenía hambre y sabía que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas pronto. Mantuvo la mirada en su esposa y la comida, esquivando las miradas inquisitivas de los demás.

A Molly no se le escapaba que allí había algo extraño. Aragorn era un hombre de contextura fuerte. Lo había visto recuperarse de unas heridas… que estaba segura en otro hubiesen sido fatales. El verlo así la preocupaba. Le alegraba mucho que Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione no hubiesen regresado en esas condiciones. _"¿Cómo volverá Angela?"_. Era obvio que George estaba pensando lo mismo, por la forma en que miraba al tío de la chica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su novia.

Estaba Aragorn terminando de comer cuando los fénix empezaron a cantar todos simultáneamente, mientras los del tercer lazo percibían un cambio en Angela.

—¡Tú te quedas quieto! —le ordenó Remus a Aragorn, que había intentado moverse para bajarse de la cama, con un tono de voz y mirándolo de tal manera que el hombre no dudó en obedecerle, especialmente después de la fulminante mirada de los ojos esmeralda de Arwen.

Remus se dirigió rápidamente a la cama de la chica, mientras Faramir y Charlie retenían al Dunedain, ante una señal del primero que había detectado el peligro de Arwen enojada con Aragorn.

Angela abrió lentamente sus párpados, dejando ver unos ojos grises. Se le cerraron de nuevo y los volvió a abrir con pesadez. Vio a su novio mirarla preocupado y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, luego observó a todos los que la rodeaban.

Se sentía un poco desubicada, débil, pesada y… muy extraña. En un par de minutos llegaron a su cerebro todas las imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones de los presentes, desde que había quedado inconsciente hasta ese momento, mareándola fuertemente. Cerró los ojos para enfocarse en calmar la sensación y estabilizarse. Le dolía la cabeza y no pudo evitar que aquello se notase en su expresión.

—¿Qué sientes Angelita? —le preguntó preocupado el novio.

—Mareada y… me duele un… poquito la cabeza… al percibir… igual que Ginny… y Harry… No te preocupes… mi amor… Sólo necesito… unos…

—Nada de "Sólo necesito unos minutos". No quiero mentiritas Angelita —la interrumpió George mientras la incorporaba hasta sentarla recostada en unos almohadones con ayuda de Remus—. Ahora te tomarás la poción —Al ver que intentaba detener el vaso con una mano mientras hacía un puchero se puso firme—. No Angelita. Nada de eso. Te la vas a tomar toda.

George le entregó el vaso a Remus para que se la diese mientras él le tomaba las manos, pues la chica no había cedido tan fácil como el tío.

Angela sabía que su novio tenía razón, pero el nudo que sentía en la garganta, su estómago revuelto y el dolor en sus pulmones le hacía rechazar aquello. Le hizo pucheros a los dos y denegaba, suplicándoles con la mirada que no la obligasen a aquello, pero al sentir la poción en sus labios empezó a tomársela, mientras se sujetaba con la poca fuerza que tenía de las manos de su novio.

Remus y George sentían un nudo en la garganta, pero no cedieron ante las miradas de la chica. El hombre la miraba atentamente con sus ojos dorados, dándole la poción lentamente debido a lo irregular de su respiración.

Al terminar de tomársela Angela sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a temblar con escalofríos. Un sudor frío inundó todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente Jessica, Fred, Neville, Minerva, Bill, Kingsley y Mithrandir ayudaron a George y Remus en la transmisión de magia y energía.

Nuevamente los otros en la sala les dieron a tomar poción plateada a quienes la habían ayudado, mientras Eowyn activaba la estrella de Jennifer para ella y Meg le secaba con cuidado y cariño el sudor del rostro a la chica, que había abierto los ojos mirándolos a todos un poco preocupada.

Al ser la tercera transferencia de magia y energía que hacían aquella noche todos estaban evidentemente agotados, pálidos y desencajados, a pesar de la ayuda proveniente de Angela y… Aragorn. Ahora todos los que pertenecían al tercer lazo estaban seguros que la ayuda también provenía de él, pues lo habían percibido con mayor claridad.

Al oír rugir el estómago de la chica y verla abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos sonrojada todos sonrieron. La elfina le acercó rápidamente la bandeja con comida que le tenían preparada.

—Hola Winky —la saludó con mucho cariño la chica—. Gracias por… la comida y… tus atenciones… A ti también… Dobby.

—Siempre será un placer para Dobby y para Winky ayudar a la señorita en lo que nos sea posible. —le respondió sonriente la elfina.

Angela miró la bandeja con un poco de angustia. Tenía hambre pero no se sentía con fuerzas para manejar los cubiertos. A pesar de ello lo intentó, sin lograrlo. George vio aquello con un nudo en la garganta, se sentó junto a ella para ayudarla, a pesar de sentirse tan débil que tembló levemente su mano al tomar la cuchara para darle de comer. Angela vio con asombro y un poco de vergüenza a Meg pedirle a George que le permitiese a ella hacerlo. La mujer rubia lo levantó con cariño de la silla a pesar de las protestas del pelirrojo, para luego tomar los cubiertos con la intención de empezar a darle la comida.

—Yo…

—No te preocupes. Tu tío también necesitó una pequeña ayuda —le sonrió Meg con dulzura—. Deja que te dé la comida para que recuperes fuerzas. Así la próxima comida estarás en condiciones y no necesitarás que te ayuden.

—¿Cómo estás… tío Aragorn? —le preguntó Angela inmediatamente, preocupada, girándose a mirarlo.

—No te preocupes pequeña. Ya he recuperado mis fuerzas. Hazle caso a Meg.

Faramir rodó los ojos mientras Charlie denegaba levemente. Les había sido demasiado fácil retener a Aragorn por su debilidad. A excepción de Ginny, Harry, Angela y Aragorn, todos los que estaban en el tercer lazo percibían el verdadero estado tanto de la chica como el tío y se miraron disimuladamente, preocupados.

—Come. Te sentirás mejor tú también.

—Gracias señorita… Heigh.

—Llámame Meg.

Angela sonrió y empezó a comer lentamente, en la medida que lograba ingerir la comida con la respiración tan irregular que tenía. Mientras lo hacía no logró contener las lágrimas. A medida que Meg la alimentaba sintió muy fuerte la punzada de dolor de saber lo que habían hecho su tía y su mamá por su prima y ella, tapándose la cara cuando ya no pudo contenerse para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

Arwen se apresuró a abrazarla e intentar serenarla, tanto con su don como con sus caricias y palabras de cariño. Estaba muy preocupada porque además de la debilidad extrema que percibía en la chica era obvio que se le dificultaba mucho la respiración.

Meg se levantó ágilmente con la bandeja de comida para darle paso al pelirrojo. George rápidamente se sentó junto a ella, tomándole de las manos. Haciendo un esfuerzo por serenarse empezó a cantarle en voz baja y dulce una nana que Molly acostumbraba usar con Ginny cuando ella lloraba de pequeña.

Aragorn cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza al oírla llorar de aquella manera. Eso era lo que él más había temido al leer la primera carta. De sus ojos se le escaparon un par de lágrimas que se secó rápidamente, pero otras las siguieron. Intentaba serenarse pero le era muy difícil en el estado en que se encontraba. Faramir se ubicó rápidamente a su lado de tal forma de bloquear el campo de visibilidad entre él y su sobrina.

Todos tenían un nudo en la garganta. Fred se llevó a Jessica lejos de Angela, al empezar la chica de ojos miel a llorar. Luna y Neville también se llevaron al otro extremo de la enfermería a Chris & Chris. Les tomó casi veinte minutos serenar un poco a Angela. Le dieron a tomar la poción verde grama y Meg terminó de darle la comida, presionándola George con dulzura para que se comiese todo.

Angela se sentía extremadamente débil, triste y cansada. Su cuerpo parecía estar librando una batalla por ajustarse a aquello. Cuando estaba terminando de comer sintió que los ojos le pesaban y el frío que sentía se intensificaba, pero sus pulmones le estaban molestando bastante. No quería preocuparlos pero tenía que decirles.

—George… Yo no… quiero… molestar… pero… tengo frío…y necesito… aire frío… para mis… —le dijo en voz baja, sin poder terminar por la debilidad que sentía.

—Tranquila, tú no molestas. Te acercaremos a la ventana y te abrigaremos con un par de frazadas. —la tranquilizó el pelirrojo sonriente.

Remus iba a cargarla cuando sintió que Charlie lo apartaba denegando, tomándola él entre sus brazos mientras Meg acomodaba con su varita una butaca doble cerca de la ventana y Eowyn trasladaba la estrella de Jennifer junto a ella a una mesita que ubicaba Luna. George se sentó y Eowyn acomodó a su sobrina apoyada en el pelirrojo con la ayuda de Charlie, mientras Meg abría la ventana. La chica se quedó adormilada casi de inmediato.

Aragorn la miraba desde su camilla, preocupado. Había logrado tranquilizarse un poco antes que la chica, pero estaba bastante mal. Había estado sintiendo como su cuerpo sufría cambios intensos que lo agotaban.

Su hermana se lo había advertido. Al no ser un don natural en él y recibirlo de tres Dunedains antiguos, con tanta fuerza, le afectaría tanto como a Angela. Sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse impasible para no preocupar a los otros, atento a la chica mientras comía. Pero ahora estaba perdiendo la batalla, se le cerraban los ojos y con dificultad lograba contener los pequeños estremecimientos por el frío intenso que sentía, así como tampoco lograba ya disimular los gestos por el dolor en sus músculos y la sensación de pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su columna vertebral.

Faramir lo recostó, después de lograr darle las pociones que había traído Mithrandir y tenían rato insistiéndole que tomase. Su cuñado le acercó rápidamente otra frazada al verlo temblar, preocupado porque por el tercer lazo estaba percibiendo, desde que la chica había empezado a llorar, que estaba sufriendo dolores intensos que se esforzaba en no demostrar.

Mithrandir, que también estaba percibiendo su estado real, había ido hacia la oficina de Madam Pomfrey con Neville, pidiéndole en voz baja que le trajese un par de pociones de La Casa Flotante rápido. Al volver el castaño le indicó cuáles debían darle a Angela y él se fue rápidamente a la cama en la que estaba Aragorn, pero no habían logrado por señas convencerlo, hasta que no vio a la chica cerca de la ventana y el malestar en su organismo le ganó a su resistencia.

Arwen y Faramir ayudaron al anciano a dárselas. Los dolores remitieron, entrando en un estado de somnolencia leve. Mithrandir denegó a la pregunta muda de Faramir, no podían aplicarle el hechizo para dormir. Hasta ese momento el anciano no había permitido que les diesen poción tranquilizante ni que los durmiesen. Había estado controlando el proceso mediante el don del Manejo de la Energía y sabía que sus organismos no lo admitirían.

En el momento en que Neville se acercaba a Angela y a George, empezaron a percibir por el tercer lazo que la chica empezaba a sufrir los mismos dolores que el tío. La vieron apretar los brazos de su novio e intentar contenerse. Rápidamente George ayudó a acomodar a la chica para que Meg le diese a beber las pociones, al ritmo que su respiración lo permitía.

Ginny y Harry habían observado los movimientos y reacciones de todos muy preocupados, al igual que Molly y Arthur que los habían mantenido a los dos en las camas. A los cuatro les preocupaba mucho el estado de salud tan malo de Angela y Aragorn y las caras de preocupación de sus acompañantes pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Los dos chicos empezaron a sentir que se les cerraban los ojos por su propia debilidad y, a pesar de sus protestas, los acostaron para que durmiesen.

Hermione, Ron y Arwen se miraron inquietos. Ellos tres eran los menos afectados, aunque se sentían agotados. Los dos primeros se acostaron a dormir ante la insistencia de sus acompañantes.

No habían transcurrido dos horas cuando Aragorn abrió los ojos y miró a su esposa bastante confundido. Percibía una gran preocupación en quienes lo rodeaban y muchos pensamientos confusos que le aturdían. Le tomó unos minutos ubicarse, calmarse y controlar el cúmulo de pensamientos y sensaciones. Se sentía muy débil y cansado, con la extraña sensación de oleadas de energía recorriendo su cuerpo, agitándolo y no permitiéndole dormir. Al ver a su esposa mirarlo con preocupación le sonrió y le habló.

—Estoy bien, cariño, sólo un poco sediento.

Arthur que se había quedado despierto haciendo la segunda guardia, con Arwen y George que se negaron a dormir, la ayudó a incorporarlo y sostenerlo para que ella le diese el agua, recostándolo de inmediato. Lo dejó con ella y se aproximó a su hijo con jugo de calabaza para la chica, confirmándose sus sospechas a los pocos minutos.

Angela abrió sus ojos, las sensaciones de su cuerpo se habían mitigado bastante con las pociones que había traído Neville, pero no habían cedido totalmente, se había adormilado un poco y su respiración había mejorado, sin embargo empezó a sentir oleadas de energía moviéndose en su organismo y esto la despertó un poco incómoda, con mucha sed. Le sonrió a su novio para tranquilizarlo e iba a pedirle algo de tomar cuando vio a su suegro acercarse con el jugo en sus manos, pidiéndoselo con la mirada. George se lo dio a beber con cuidado. Luego de tomarlo la chica miró a Arthur.

—Gracias señor… Weasley.

Arthur le sonrió y le acarició con dulzura la cabeza.

—Descansa. Lo necesitas.

La chica le sonrió. Miró a su novio y se preocupó al verlo con ojeras y demacrado.

—¿Podrían llevarme… a la cama?... George también… necesita descansar.

—Yo estoy bien, mi amor. Descansa tranquila.

—Sin mentiritas… George —le replicó Angela, sonriendo al ver su expresión por usar la misma palabra que él había usado con ella—. Por favor… déjame dormir… en mi cama… y descansa… un rato… en la tuya. —insistió preocupada.

El pelirrojo iba a responderle cuando sintió que su padre se la quitaba de los brazos y la llevaba a la cama, acostándola y abrigándola con gestos paternales.

—Hagamos un trato, yo lo obligo a dormir y tú te mantienes tranquila e intentas descansar. —le dijo Arthur mientras la abrigaba.

—Trato hecho. —le replicó ella sonriente.

George que había ido tras ellos frunció el ceño, pero al ver la mirada de su padre sobre él comprendió que no tenía opción. Se acercó a su novia que le sonreía con picardía, le dio un suave beso y se fue a dormir.

Angela al verlo acostarse se tranquilizó un poco. Escuchó a su tío librar una batalla similar con su tía y miró a su suegro, señalándole con la mirada en esa dirección.

Arthur sonrió y asintió. Caminó hasta allí. Aquello iba a ser un poco más difícil, pero tenía una idea.

—Arwen, por favor, ve a dormir un poco. Necesitas descansar. —le insistió una vez más Aragorn preocupado por ella.

—Yo estoy bien. El que necesita descansar y recuperar fuerzas eres tú, porque en cuanto estés bien voy a ajustar cuentas contigo por no decirme la verdad.

—Te diré todo lo que quieras después pero ve a dormir, por favor.

—Arwen, ve a descansar. Los dos están preocupados y tensos, eso no les hace ningún bien. Si Angela sigue así tendrá una recaída.

—Pero Arthur…

—Nada de réplicas. Te vas a la cama ahora mismo o despierto al profesor Mithrandir y a Molly.

Arwen frunció el ceño. Se giró a ver a su sobrina que la miraba muy preocupada y comprendió que era lo mejor. Volteó hacia su esposo resignada, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo sonreír pícaro. Denegó levemente, le dio un beso y fue hacia la cama en que la habían recostado temprano para acostarse a dormir.

—Muy bien, ya ellos están acostados. Ahora los quiero ver a los dos cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir. —les dijo con severidad Arthur, en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

Angela y Aragorn lo miraron y asintieron, cerrando los ojos. No creían poder dormir pero por lo menos lo intentarían. Casi veinte minutos después entraron en un sueño profundo, debido al don de Angela que era distinto al de todos los otros Dunedains en muchos aspectos, ayudándolos.

Casi a las seis de la mañana Arthur despertó a todos, excepción hecha de los cuatro convalecientes. Hermione, Ron y Arwen, aunque pálidos, estaban casi tan bien como los que habían hecho las transferencias para ayudarlos.

Mithrandir evaluó primero a los tres que habían vivido el procedimiento y estaban de pie, luego se acercó a los cuatro que dormían aún y los examinó, mientras los demás esperaban atentos. Les hizo señas para que se dirigiesen al otro extremo de la enfermería para hablar.

—Ginny y Harry están bastante recuperados. Angela y Aragorn están aún bastante débiles. Sin embargo debemos movilizarlos a los cuatro. Lo que ha ocurrido no debe saberlo nadie para no despertar sospechas sobre ellos. Quiero que los cuatro permanezcan en el colegio para poder observar su evolución —agregó rápidamente para evitar el intento de Molly de hablar—. Vamos a llevarlos a las habitaciones en mis oficinas y traer a Madam Pomfrey aquí, yo hablaré con ella. Profesora McGonagall, necesito que por hoy suspenda las clases tanto para que los otros chicos descansen como para yo tener libertad de acción sin levantar sospechas.

—No se preocupe. Lo haré de inmediato. Convocaré una reunión con el personal docente para organizar lo que había hablado con usted sobre el intercambio de alumnos de las casas —No lo habían hablado pero necesitaba ponerlo al tanto sin despertar sospechas en Molly—. Les diré a los otros profesores que su ausencia se debe a un incipiente malestar gripal. Eso nos dará margen si es necesario justificar otras ausencias suyas, además presentaré a final de tarde al joven George Weasley como su asistente. Las ausencias de los diez chicos hoy en las casas las justificaré con una reunión en su oficina por las clases de los sábados y una recaída de los familiares de los Brown.

Todos los miraron y asintieron.

—Señorita Granger, usted los convocará a todos como prefecta anual por unas instrucciones mías que le haré llegar antes de la hora del desayuno, para lo cual todos deberán simular que han pasado la noche en sus respectivas casas y esperar allí a que ella los busque.

Todos los chicos asintieron.

Aprovecharon para movilizar a los cuatro dormidos el que nadie se levantaba temprano, debido al clima tan frío de esos días. Los chicos fueron a sus casas para asearse y cambiarse. Mientras todos los miembros de la O.D.F., a excepción de la directora, viajaron a Grimmauld.


	18. Alteraciones en Angela y Aragorn

_Resumen: El ataque al Sello Dunedain. Los cambios en Angela y Aragorn._

_**Alteraciones en Angela y Aragorn**_

Meg entró por primera vez en el antiguo cuartel desde que su anterior dueño falleciese, viendo con asombro los cambios allí.

—Es una lástima que tu primo no pudiese ver esta casa así —le comentó a Nymph—. ¿Quién logró quitar el cuadro de Walburga?

—Angela. Apenas puso un pie aquí ella empezó a gritarle y nuestra dulce chica la bajó, mandando el lienzo reducido al tamaño de un pergamino hasta el fondo del ático.

—No hay duda que es hija de Sirius. Eso me confirma también que es muy poderosa para haberlo logrado. El profesor Dumbledore lo intentó varias veces. —comentó sonriente la rubia.

—Aún no entiendo porqué después que Albus logró convencerte y traerte aquí no permaneciste con nosotros en esa oportunidad. —le planteó Nymph.

—Ya se los dije. Mi tío Richard habló conmigo, después de la cena en casa de tía, sobre lo conveniente que era mantenerse firmes dentro del cuerpo de aurores a pesar que muchos pensábamos que Fudge era un inútil.

—Bien sabes que Albus y yo jamás te creímos totalmente esa excusa; especialmente porque mi primito estuvo bastante irascible los días siguientes a tu decisión de alejarte.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó interesada, cambiando rápidamente su expresión y el tema al ver la picardía en el rostro de su amiga—. Vamos a la cocina. Ayudemos a Molly con el desayuno.

Nymph la siguió sonriendo. Ahora estaba segura. Era cierto que Richard Harris había hablado con ella, pero también que Sirius la había abordado desde su llegada al cuartel en plan de conquista. Habían sido dos largos meses de asedio. Inicialmente su primo fue sutil, pero después de dos semanas sus galanterías con ella fueron bastante evidentes.

Su amiga se había mantenido firme en sus negativas, aunque ella y el fallecido director pudieron notar el brillo que llenaba sus ojos. Por lo que le había logrado sacar a Remus, sus visitas para "llevar información" habían sido bastante frecuentes las últimas tres semanas, hasta que una tarde su novio escuchó una discusión en la biblioteca, justo el mismo día de aquella cena. Albus no logró convencer a Meg de seguir con ellos directamente después de ese día, aunque seguía pasándole información al despacho en el colegio.

Al día siguiente del ataque al Ministerio, en el que Sirius había caído por El Velo de la Muerte, se había presentado a su jefe y pedido una semana de vacaciones poniendo por excusa que debía hacerse varios exámenes en San Mungo que le había ordenado el medimago de la oficina.

Aunque era cierto que debía hacerse unos estudios en el hospital nadie en el cuerpo de aurores le había creído que era su motivo. A pesar de resultar herida varias veces durante su desempeño jamás había cumplido con los reposos, ni permanecido bajo el cuidado de ningún medimago más allá de dos horas. Decía que le producían alergia.

Nadie logró sacarle una sílaba sobre el real motivo de sus "vacaciones". Los resultados de los exámenes indicaban que necesitaba al menos dos semanas de descanso, como le insistió su jefe y el medimago del Ministerio, pero no hubo forma de convencerla de aquello. Lo que hizo fue inscribirse con ella en el curso intensivo especial de técnicas avanzadas de ataque y defensa que Richard y Gawain lograron que se dictase por dos semanas para todos los aurores del Ministerio, justo antes que se intensificasen los ataques y asesinasen a Amelia Bones.

Durante ese año Meg había procurado mantenerse siempre en contacto con ella, animándola para que insistiese con Remus, que no desfalleciese. Le decía que estaba segura que él también la quería y lo que le hacía alejarla era su "pequeño problema peludo", del que estaba al tanto desde que se unió por primera vez a la O.D.F., pero al que nunca le había dado importancia.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio hasta que llegó la tan esperada nota para los Weasley con _Fawkes_.

—Ginny y Harry han despertado. Dice el profesor Mithrandir que después de tomarse unas pociones se han recuperado mucho, que es posible que antes de tres días estén totalmente recuperados. —les contó radiante la señora Weasley.

—Esas son excelentes noticias, Molly. Vamos a La Madriguera. Necesito cambiarme para ir al trabajo. —le pidió sonriente su esposo.

—Sí. Vamos. Allá prepararé un pastel para enviárselos.

—Por favor mamá, diles a Abby y a Fleur que nosotros vamos para allá más tarde —le pidió Bill—. Queremos descansar un rato para no preocuparlas al vernos las caras que tenemos Charlie y yo. —agregó rápidamente al ver el gesto de extrañeza de su mamá ante su petición.

—Tienes razón. No tienen buen aspecto ninguno de los dos. Descansen, yo me las arreglaré con ellas. —accedió Molly con una sonrisa maternal comprensiva.

—Yo me encargo de avisar en el banco que tienes una reunión por lo de las propiedades de los Black. —le aseguró Arthur a Bill, mirando en seguida preocupado a su segundo hijo.

—Por mí no tienes que preocuparte, papá —lo tranquilizó Charlie—. Se supone que esta semana no tengo que participar en las actividades de la oficina, por las investigaciones que estoy haciendo en la colonia de dragones que descubrí en el Scafell Pike.

Una vez que se fueron Molly y Arthur, todos quitaron la máscara de tranquilidad que habían estado usando, mirándose preocupados.

—_Fawkes_. —llamó Remus al fénix dándole la nota que había escrito rápidamente para el profesor Mithrandir.

Cuando regresó diez minutos después con la respuesta frunció el ceño.

—Vamos a sentarnos. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué pasa, Remus? —le preguntó Arwen asustada por su expresión.

Si estaba allí era por la orden directa que había recibido del señor Mithrandir de no permanecer en el colegio. Además de la promesa del anciano de que su esposo iría a Grimmauld ese mismo día.

Remus con mucha dulzura y paciencia la sentó con ayuda de Nymph. Todos a su alrededor tragaron saliva y se sentaron también.

—Ginny y Harry despertaron en realidad débiles. Después de tomarse la poción para el uso excesivo de Magia Antigua se recuperaron, pero siguen un poco cansados. Lograron que comiesen pero tuvieron pequeños problemas para que lo hiciesen —Tomó aire y miró fijamente a Arwen—. El problema más serio han sido Angela y Aragorn. No sólo eran renuentes a tomarse la poción sino que, por lo que dice aquí, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza para que comiesen. Además…

Se detuvo para leer de nuevo el pergamino en sus manos con la letra del profesor Mithrandir, mientras Arwen lo miraba con una expresión llena de ansiedad al igual que los otros. Tomó aire y levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia las preocupadas esmeraldas que le miraban fijamente.

—Teníamos razón en nuestras sospechas. Aragorn no fue totalmente sincero con nosotros con respecto a la carta de su hermana. El profesor Mithrandir ha logrado que le confiese que tres Dunedains antiguos le dejaron todos sus dones y energía a él.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —estalló Arwen—. No tuvo contacto con ellos.

—Por lo que le dijo Aragorn sí lo hubo, pero él no lo recordaba. Al parecer él nunca se los dijo a ustedes, pero no podía recordar lo ocurrido durante una noche de un viaje que tenía que hacer solo a unas montañas. Como el malestar que había sentido remitió ese mismo día no dijo nada al volver, para no preocuparlos.

—Esa obsesión suya de protegernos me enferma. —refunfuñó Eowyn preocupada.

—¿Qué más le dijo al señor Mithrandir? —preguntó Arwen que sospechaba que allí había algo más por las expresiones de Remus.

—La razón por la que fueron siete los que liberaron su energía hacia Angela y tres hacia Aragorn es porque, aunque ella sólo era una bebe en ese momento, el don en ella tenía la misma fuerza que en ellos. Pero Aragorn no tenía ese don, y siendo tan fuerte lo que le iban a transmitir no podían hacerlo más de tres porque su organismo no lo hubiese resistido. Con Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron y contigo no hay ese problema porque en Angelica no tenía esa fuerza, además que se los ha dejado a los siete.

Arwen no pudo evitar que se le escapasen las lágrimas, mientras los otros oyentes contenían el aliento. Remus tragó saliva y continuó.

—A los dos les afectará casi en la misma manera, como lo empezamos a notar desde que Angela despertó. Sus organismos están resintiendo el exceso de energía, mientras se acostumbran a tenerla en ellos. Además, el efecto de la poción plateada en ellos es un poco contradictorio. Los ayuda al cabo de unos minutos, pero cuando acaban de tomarla los desequilibra bastante. Aragorn ha estado haciendo esfuerzos para contenerse y no preocuparnos, eso lo ha debilitado más.

—Tenemos que traerlo de inmediato. Con Angela allí seguirá reprimiéndose y debilitándose. —afirmó la mujer de ojos esmeraldas y pelo rojo oscuro preocupada y se levantó para ir de inmediato junto a su esposo.

—Tienes razón en parte, Arwen, pero no podemos traerlo aún —la sujetó con cuidado y firmeza Remus, empujándola suavemente para que se sentase de nuevo—. Por lo que decía la carta de Angelica, de la que Aragorn sólo nos dijo una pequeña parte ayer, los Dunedains se asombraron cuando ella les llevó a Angela.

»Después de dormir a Angelica la evaluaron y decidieron cómo harían la transferencia con ella, la guía y el tutor. Angela presentaba ya el don con toda su fuerza, lo cual no era normal, pero además es distinto al que ellos tenían. Por eso se atrevieron a ser siete los que liberasen su energía hacia ella, porque no sólo lo resistió sino que los ayudó con el lazo con Angelica y con el procedimiento con Aragorn para hacerle la transferencia y establecer el lazo entre Angela y ustedes siete.

—¿Entonces a mí…? Pero yo no recuerdo nada. —negaba la pelirroja incrédula.

—Ellos te llevaron totalmente inconsciente, para unirte al lazo con ellos y prepararte como guía. Como no recibiste dones de los antiguos no sufriste malestar después, por eso no recuerdas nada —le explicó Remus—. No podemos traer a Aragorn aún porque en este momento el don de Angela está ayudándolos a los siete con el proceso, pero especialmente a ellos cuatro.

—Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó angustiada Eowyn.

—Tendremos que esperar a que el profesor Mithrandir nos avise que vayamos por Jessica y por él. Por ahora tenemos otro problema.

—¿De qué hablas, Remus? —preguntó preocupado Faramir.

—¿Recuerdan lo que ocurrió cuando regresamos de La Casa Flotante?

Todos asintieron.

—Angela nos ha estado percibiendo con todos sus dones desde que despertó y eso la está afectando, aún estando nosotros aquí. Tenemos que mantenernos lo más tranquilos posibles y entrenarnos rápido en los dones, especialmente en las barreras.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Las barreras! ¡¿Qué pasará ahora con el don especial en Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Arwen y Aragorn?! —exclamó preocupada Nymph.

—El profesor Mithrandir me ha escrito que los seis tienen arriba todas las barreras a todos los dones desde que despertaron, incluyendo las de ése. Al parecer los antiguos Dunedains lograron hacer eso a través del lazo con Angela, como parte del proceso.

Arwen asintió. Todos los miraron asombrados.

—Entonces debemos ir al campo de entrenamiento Dunedain y comenzar. —dijo firme la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—Tal vez tú deberías quedarte y reposar un poco, Arwen. —sugirió Bill, al recordar que ella y su hermano George habían estado despiertos casi toda la noche, además que la pelirroja también había estado inconsciente y aunque no parecía estar mal igual les preocupaba.

—No me conoces aún, jovencito —lo retó Arwen mirándolo con severidad—. Pero hoy lo harás. Nymph y tú comenzarán conmigo a entrenarse en su don de Percibir las Emociones.

—Pero Angelica no tenía ese. —replicó la metamórfaga mirándola con un poco de miedo. Ella sí la conocía en entrenamientos y entendía las palabras de Ron sobre Angela. Arwen también era muy exigente.

Faramir, que conocía el peligro de una Arwen disgustada, rápidamente se ubicó tras ella y denegó para que no le llevasen la contraria.

—No. Pero si Angela nos está percibiendo estoy segura que aunque no nos transmitirá ese don, nos percibe con mayor intensidad a los que lo tenemos, como de hecho yo los percibo a ustedes, por eso supe quiénes eran. No creerán que me aprendí los dones de todos. Le pediré al señor Mithrandir que se nos unan allá los que estén en el colegio y lo tengan.

Nymph tragó saliva, lo que asustó un poco al pelirrojo mayor.

—Yo empezaré con Remus, Charlie, Kingsley, George, Jessica, Luna y Christopher con el don de Percibir Emociones y Energía. Hasta donde recuerdo sólo ellos lo presentaron. —intervino Faramir mientras le transmitía energía a Arwen con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, para animarla y tranquilizarla un poco.

Arwen entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Faramir sobre sus hombros, molesta, pero recordó las palabras de Remus sobre Angela. Suspiró y se esforzó por tranquilizarse, permitiendo que su amigo le transmitiese energía.

—Yo empezaré con Meg, Neville, Hermione y Ron con el don de Percibir los Pensamientos. —agregó Eowyn mirando de reojo a su cuñada. Esa fortaleza y carácter fuerte le gustaban mucho a su hermano, pero aún él le temía cuando sus esmeraldas brillaban con fiereza.

—Vamos entonces. —ordenó Remus.

Eowyn preparó el trasladador que los llevaría directo al campo de entrenamientos.

La directora no pudo unírseles, por lo cual tomó poción tranquilizante para mantenerse serena mientras le era posible ir a entrenarse en sus dones. Faramir buscó a los chicos en el despacho del señor Mithrandir, trasladándolos desde allí al campo de entrenamientos preparado por el anciano.

Ginny, Angela, Harry y Aragorn dormían en las habitaciones del despacho de Mithrandir, después de haber tomado la poción con sabor a chocolate para ayudarlos a descansar profundamente mientras les elevaba la energía. Simultáneamente, las estrellas los ayudaban a equilibrar sus organismos.

Los cuatro quedaron bajo la vigilancia del anciano durante las tres horas que se ausentaron los demás. Ellos tendrían una semana de entrenamientos intensivos en los tres dones que afectaban con mayor intensidad a la chica de pelo negro, en aquél tiempo prolongado.

Poco antes de la hora del almuerzo regresaron todos al despacho del anciano. Allí Wykers y Dobby les llevaron a todos la comida.

—Tienes que tomarte la poción, Angelita. —le insistía George con dulzura, mientras la chica denegaba levemente haciéndole un puchero.

—Te la vas a tomar toda sin protestar, Aragorn. Le estás dando muy mal ejemplo a Angela. —lo riñó Arwen después de tomarse la de ella.

Aragorn hizo un esfuerzo ante las palabras de su esposa y se tomó la mitad que había dejado en el vaso. Cerrando luego los ojos y apretando los puños para controlarse y no mostrar el terrible malestar que le generaba el tomarla.

—Angela, ya compórtate y tómatela. Ginny, Hermione, Ron y yo nos la tomamos sin protestar tanto. Los estás preocupando sin necesidad. —la regañó Harry.

Los ojos verdes de Angela brillaron con lágrimas retenidas al escuchar las palabras de reprimenda de Harry. Se tomó la poción y se aferró a las manos de su novio con los ojos cerrados, respirando lo más lentamente que podía para intentar serenar el malestar que le generaba inmediatamente después de tomarla.

A excepción de Ginny y Harry los demás estaban al tanto del problema de Angela y Aragorn con la poción, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando les sirvieron la comida los cuatro fruncieron el ceño.

—Yo no tengo hambre. —intentó Harry.

—Ni yo… Pero nos vamos… a comer todo —le dijo Angela mirándolo fijamente—. No debemos… preocuparlos… ¿recuerdas? —completó con sus ojos azules brillando, tomando la cuchara y empezando a comerse la sopa.

El brusco cambio de la chica fue evidente para todos. De estar muy triste había pasado a estar muy molesta. Se miraron preocupados. Aragorn la miró intranquilo, desvió su mirada hacia su plato de comida, suspiró y empezó a comer. Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Le iba a responder cuando sintió la mano de su novia en la suya. Al girarse a verla ella se le acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, para luego de separarse empezar a comer con un mohín de disgusto en la cara. El pelinegro suspiró y empezó a comer también.

Todos comieron inicialmente en silencio, hasta que Angela lo rompió.

—Van demasiado… rápido con las… barreras al don… de la Percepción… de las Emociones… tía Arwen… ¿No les… afectará?

Aquello paralizó a todos con los cubiertos a mitad de camino, mirándola muy asustados. Inmediatamente se giraron a mirar al señor Mithrandir que se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes Angela. Si soportamos el ritmo de entrenamientos en Magia Antigua contigo también lo haremos con el de tu tía. —le respondió con una sonrisa la castaña, intentando mostrarse segura.

—Pero yo los… ayudaba, Hermione… Además no es… necesario que… vayan tan rápido… Estaré bien.

—No te preocupes Angela —le respondió Arwen con una sonrisa—. Yo sólo los presionaré hasta el punto de resistencia de cada uno. No les voy a generar ningún malestar. Tú me conoces.

—Sí… Eres muy buena… para los… entrenamientos… Tan intensa… como el… señor Elrond… Sólo que tú… si te detienes… cuando sientes… que tu aprendiz… está mal… anímicamente… Pero a Ron… no le creas… mucho… Es un poco… flojo.

Los cinco Dunedains se miraron de reojo, preocupados. Ella nunca había comparado los entrenamientos. Siempre se había limitado a discutir con quien la estuviese presionando a ella o a su prima, pero jamás le había comentado a un tutor como se sentía con otro.

—Gracias amiga. Ahora sí que me va a masacrar. —se quejó Ron.

Angela sonrió con picardía mirando al pelirrojo con sus ojos grises brillando alegres. Luego se giró hacia Arwen le guiñó un ojo y siguió comiendo, a fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando estaba terminando de comer intentó tomar el vaso con jugo de calabaza, pero lo tropezó derramando su contenido cuando una oleada intensa de temblores la invadió. Cerrando los ojos se abrazó a si misma intentando dominarse.

Aragorn empezó a temblar simultáneamente, abrazándose a si mismo también, al igual que Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Arwen y Mithrandir, asustándolos a todos.

—Señor Mithrandir, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó asustada Eowyn, abrazando a Hermione para intentar controlarle los espasmos, mientras Bill lo hacía con Ron, Charlie con Ginny, Remus con Harry, George con Angela, Meg con Arwen, Kingsley con Aragorn y Faramir con el anciano.

—NO LO HARÁS, NO LO PERMITIREMOS. —gritó Angela con una voz muy extraña, poniéndose bruscamente en pie, haciendo caer a George de la silla. Emitió una fuerte luz blanca que inundó todo el colegio y los terrenos de Hogwarts, haciendo brillar intensamente un punto cercano a La Casa Flotante y luego todo cesó, cayendo la chica inconsciente en brazos de George.

El pelirrojo se había levantado del piso apenas cayó y estaba de pie junto a ella, apresurándose a detenerla para evitar que cayese al piso.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Arwen y Aragorn perdieron el conocimiento también, mientras Mithrandir se desmadejaba en los brazos de Faramir muy pálido.

—¿Señor Mithrandir? —le preguntó el castaño asustado mientras lo sostenía.

—Voldemort… La piedra… El pergamino… El Sello Dunedain… Lo impidieron… No podrá… hacerlo ya… más nunca… Pero se cerró… la conexión… Angela desde ahora… está sola con Aragorn. —le respondió el anciano en voz baja antes de perder el conocimiento.

Eowyn y Faramir lo miraron extremadamente pálidos, con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo en sus rostros que asustó aún más a sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus.

Faramir reaccionó. Miró a Arwen, a Aragorn, al anciano y los cinco chicos, tomó aire y decidió que debía ser él quien hablase.

—Vamos a hacerles una transferencia de magia y energía entre todos. Luego que ellos se estabilicen un poco los acostaremos y les explicaré lo que he logrado entender.

Todos asintieron, haciéndoles la transferencia siguiendo las indicaciones del Dunedain, la cual conformó un cuarto lazo entre los veinticuatro que estaban allí, tan extraño y fuerte como el tercero. Luego los acostaron a los ocho en las habitaciones y se reunieron de nuevo en el despacho que habían ampliado. Todos tomaron poción plateada. Estaban un poco débiles a pesar de la ayuda recibida del don en Angela y en Aragorn.

—Faramir, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Remus.

—Los ocho han percibido un ataque de Voldemort por medio del don del Manejo de la Energía. Ellos lo han detenido a través de Angela.

—¿Un ataque? ¿Ellos lo han detenido? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Remus, que al igual que los demás allí a excepción de Eowyn, no entendía.

—Grindelwald había logrado investigar cómo se podían manipular las piedras de magia oscura —comenzó Faramir a explicarse mejor—. Pero él fue detenido por Albus antes que las consiguiese. Sin embargo el fruto de su trabajo había quedado en un pergamino que muy pocos lograron ver y del que casi nadie sabía. Sin embargo cuando las gemelas contactaron al Dunedain desertor y lograron convencerlo, él fue junto al que había sido su alumno, Tom Riddle, siendo asesinado por Voldemort. Pero antes de morir logró dejar un mensaje.

—Sólo tenía cuatro palabras: Tom, pergamino, Grindelwald, pista —continuó Eowyn—. Fue por ese mensaje que el señor Mithrandir nos convenció a nosotros cuatro de regresar y terminar el Entrenamiento Dunedain. Nosotros presentamos una gran cantidad de dones, como ahora saben, además de poder desplazarnos con libertad a través del Sello Dunedain. Se suponía en ese momento que la profecía hablaba de una de las gemelas y, aunque no se entendía casi nada, todos teníamos la certeza que papá Albus era un fénix.

—De hecho fue un gran fénix, el único en los últimos setecientos años —siguió Faramir—. Se confiaba que él podría contener a Voldemort mientras nosotros terminábamos de entrenarnos para venir y destruir las piedras. No era conveniente que él las consiguiese, tampoco el pergamino. Poco después las gemelas y los Potter murieron, pero también desapareció Voldemort. Debido a la muerte de ellas nosotros nos quedamos en las tierras Dunedains, nos aislamos, continuando con las siguientes etapas del entrenamiento.

—Por eso vinimos de nuevo cuando llegaron las noticias de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio —siguió Eowyn muy seria—. Era urgente que consiguiéramos las piedras y el pergamino y los destruyésemos. Lamentablemente él llegó antes al pergamino y a una de las piedras. No tenía el poder completo al haber logrado destruir las otras, pero sí el suficiente para… Ha intentado romper el Sello Dunedain y obtener el acceso a la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos. Aunque Voldemort no sabe de nuestra raza. Hasta donde logramos averiguar sólo sabe que hay allí un gran poder mágico.

Aquello los hizo palidecer a todos. Recordaban claramente que los Dunedains habían puesto aquél sello para impedir que personas de oscuras intenciones, como Voldemort, lograsen acceder al gran poder que habían encontrado allí.

—Lo que entendí de las palabras del señor Mithrandir —continuó Faramir— es que los dos antiguos Dunedains que quedaron del consejo habían mantenido alguna forma de conexión con Angela y Aragorn. Ellos detuvieron a Voldemort a través de Angela, impidiéndole permanentemente que pueda hacerlo, pero… Eso rompió ese enlace y ahora Angela y Aragorn están solos con el cierre del proceso.

—Si estaban tan mal aún con esa conexión… —La directora no pudo terminar, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, denegando, mostrando todos de diferentes maneras sus altos niveles de angustia.

—Por favor deben hacer un esfuerzo y tranquilizarse —les llamó la atención Faramir pasados unos minutos—. Si siguen así afectarán a Angela.

Jessica, Chris & Chris se miraron. Se levantaron, buscaron unos vasos de poción tranquilizante que el anciano tenía allí y la repartieron en varias dosis, para darle a tomar a todos. Meg y Luna los ayudaron a distribuir los vasos, luego que los cinco tomaron las que les correspondían a ellos. También les dieron a Eowyn y Faramir.

Media hora más tarde Faramir, Chris & Chris, que estaban en las habitaciones, los llamaron. Los ocho estaban recobrando el conocimiento. Aunque estaban pálidos y cansados parecían estar bien. Les dieron a tomar un par de tazas de chocolate y los mantuvieron en cama, bajo amenaza de amarrarlos de ser necesario. Del anciano se encargó la directora, a quien obedecía por respetarla mucho.

Al verlos adormilarse nuevamente McGonagall se fue hacia la dirección, pidiéndoles que le avisasen cualquier cambio. Al llegar a la gárgola se encontró una aglomeración de alumnos y profesores, que buscaban una explicación a la gran luz blanca que habían visto en todo el colegio una hora antes.

La directora logró tranquilizarlos diciéndoles parcialmente la verdad. Las barreras del colegio habían contenido con efectividad un ataque. Les pidió a todos los alumnos que fuesen a sus Salas Comunes hasta nuevo aviso y a los profesores que hiciesen una ronda de inspección de todo el colegio y sus terrenos antes de reunirse con ella, a excepción de Galadriel y Elrond, a quienes les pidió que la acompañasen a la oficina. Allí les explicó lo que venía ocurriendo desde la noche anterior, según lo acordado con Remus, hasta la verdad del ataque de Voldemort contenido por Angela, pero sin mencionar a los antiguos Dunedains. Les pidió que fuesen al despacho del anciano profesor y los ayudasen con la situación.

Los señores se miraron preocupados, se levantaron en silencio y se dirigieron a la oficina del anciano. Los dos se habían visto afectados por aquél despliegue de energía de una manera extraña. No se lo comentaron a la directora para no preocuparla hasta que no lo consultasen con el anciano profesor. Si se habían acercado a la entrada de la oficina de la directora había sido en un intento por calmar a los estudiantes para luego ir al despacho de su tutor a consultarle sobre lo ocurrido.

Los dos estaban muy preocupados. Nunca habían escuchado de dones transmitidos después de tantos años. Ellos no sabían que Angelica había tenido el don del Manejo de la Energía, tampoco que Angela lo tenía. No entendían cómo Angelica había hecho aquello y menos cuál podía ser la situación real de quienes los recibirían, especialmente les preocupaba aquello de Angela cediéndoselos gradualmente mientras ellos lograban asimilarlos.

Sumándose a aquello el ataque de Voldemort al Sello Dunedain, el cambio que percibían en cuanto a ellos mismos y el sello ahora… estaban muy preocupados. Iban tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que, sin darse cuenta cómo, se consiguieron frente a las puertas de la oficina del anciano. Se miraron de nuevo y Galadriel tocó con suavidad a la puerta.

Les abrió Christopher, que inmediatamente frunció el ceño pero los dejó pasar. Los niños los seguían viendo con recelo y molestia por los entrenamientos y pruebas a Angela. El niño corrió rápidamente en dirección a la habitación en que estaban Harry, Ron y Aragorn, mientras la niña se iba junto a Ginny, Hermione, Angela y Arwen.

Remus denegó levemente. Aquella situación era demasiado compleja y él estaba al límite. Cerró los ojos por un momento para serenarse y se dirigió con Eowyn y Faramir a un extremo de la oficina del anciano para hablar con ellos. Allí respondieron las preguntas de los señores dentro de los límites que habían acordado.

Galadriel y Elrond examinaron a los ocho en compañía de Eowyn, después que lograsen Luna, Nymph, Neville y Remus sacar a Chris & Chris de los cuartos, lo cual no fue fácil. Los dos profesores trajeron sus estrellas para unirlas a las otras cinco nuevamente. Les dieron a tomar la poción de sabor chocolate y los acostaron de nuevo para que descansaran.

—Los jóvenes Weasley, la joven Granger, el joven Potter, Arwen y el profesor Mithrandir se recuperan rápidamente —les informó Elrond al salir de la habitación en que se encontraban las chicas—. Es muy posible que a final de tarde estén ya en condiciones de reintegrarse a sus actividades normales. En cuanto a la joven White y a Aragorn habrá que esperar a que despierten en unas horas. No sabemos qué les ocurre pero sus organismos y energías están demasiado alterados. Nos quedaremos con ellos para poder ayudarlos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades.

Todos tragaron saliva al oír aquello. Bajaron la cabeza y se sentaron en la oficina a la espera de noticias, muy agotados por el proceso de transferencia que habían hecho con los ocho y la tensión permanente que llevaban soportando los últimos días.

Galadriel y Elrond los miraron preocupados. Estaban al límite de sus organismos y se les notaba. Los dos sospechaban que les habían ocultado información pero no les preguntarían. Habían acordado con el anciano que esperarían a que él se recuperase para hablar con claridad. Buscaron entre los estantes del anciano y repartieron en vasos dosis de poción para dormir sin soñar combinada con poción con sabor a chocolate.

—El profesor Mithrandir nos ha indicado que todos deben tomar esto. —le dijo Galadriel a Remus, ubicando frente a él una bandeja con varios vasos, mientras Elrond lo hacía con Eowyn y Faramir.

El anciano no les dijo aquello, pero querían que descansaran. Sabían que los demás las tomarían si ellos tres accedían. Pensaban que Eowyn y Faramir los ayudarían a convencerlos pero se equivocaron. Remus miró interrogante la poción y luego a los que les acompañaban. Eowyn y Faramir denegaron.

—No quiero faltarle el respeto, señor Elrond, pero no pienso tomar nada que me haga dormir. No mientras mi sobrina y mi hermano están en esas condiciones. —le dijo con voz serena y firme Eowyn.

—Por favor, Eowyn. Ellos tardarán varias horas en recuperarse y se nota que ustedes están al límite de resistencia de sus organismos —intercedió rápidamente Galadriel al ver relampaguear los ojos negros de Elrond—. Si no reposan pueden caer enfermos ustedes. La dosis es pequeña, solo dormirán tres horas y les ayudará a recuperar energías. Angela y Aragorn podrían necesitar ayuda de todos cuando despierten. Por favor, señor Lupin.

Remus miró a todos en la habitación, deteniendo su recorrido visual en los niños, su hija y George. Suspiró. La señora estaba en lo cierto.

—Ella tiene razón. Todos vamos a tomarla y no quiero oír ni una sola protesta. —ordenó mirando duramente a todos, tomando un vaso con su mano.

Eowyn frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tomarás la poción, Eowyn, o te duermo con el hechizo hasta mañana —la amenazó Remus, manteniendo la voz firme—. Sabes que me preocupan Angela y Aragorn tanto como a ti, así como también que los dos nos necesitarán a todos en buenas condiciones en cuanto despierten.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ellos —los apoyó Faramir, que había notado el recorrido visual que su amigo había hecho y comprendió—. Vamos a tomarla todos.

Eowyn sabía que tenían razón. También notó el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Remus por mantenerse sereno al frente del grupo completo cuando estaba angustiado y cedió. Ajustaría cuentas con su esposo y su amigo después. Se tomó la poción con el ceño fruncido.

Al ver que ella se la tomaba los demás empezaron a ceder. El más difícil fue George, pero para sorpresa de todos fueron Chris & Chris quienes lo convencieron. Sólo al ver que todos la habían tomado Remus la bebió. Galadriel y Elrond acondicionaron literas para que todos pudiesen descansar allí.

Cuando todos despertaron, totalmente recuperados, entraron a los cuartos a buscarlos. Galadriel estaba visiblemente agotada y débil al lado de Angela, que dormía apacible con una respiración casi regular mientras la señora le acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza. Elrond estaba también en malas condiciones, observando con preocupación a un Aragorn visiblemente mejor. Los rostros demacrados y las actitudes de los señores los asombraron y preocuparon a todos, imaginándose lo que habría ocurrido.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Arwen y Mithrandir dormían profundamente, serenos, con algo de color en sus rostros y sin ojeras.

—Profesora Galadriel, ¿cómo se siente? No se ve usted bien. —le preguntó Christine con suavidad.

La señora Dunedain miró a la niña sorprendida. Nunca antes la había tratado con cariño. Sonrió y le tendió la mano para que se acercase.

—Un poquito cansada. Pero ahora que tú cuidarás de ella yo me recostaré un rato a descansar.

—Claro que sí, y… disculpe que se lo diga, pero ahora debería usted tomar la poción que nos hizo tomar temprano.

La señora Galadriel sonrió y asintió. Intentó incorporarse de la silla en que estaba y se mareó. Sosteniéndola rápidamente Remus, que estaba junto a la niña. La llevó hasta la otra cama que había en la habitación con ayuda de Nymph. Le dieron la poción con sabor a chocolate y la acostaron en la cama.

Al salir a la oficina, después de dejar a Christine, Luna, Jessica, Fred, George y Bill con Ginny, Angela, Hermione, Arwen y la profesora Galadriel, Remus y sus otros compañeros se miraron preocupados. El señor Elrond tampoco se veía bien, pero…. Tenía muy mal carácter y no había mostrado acercarse a ninguno de ellos de una manera distinta al trato formal de clase o entrenamientos, tampoco con los tíos de Angela. Pensaban que sería imposible convencerlo para que descansara. Pero les esperaba a todos una sorpresa.

—Profesor Elrond —se le acercó muy formal Christopher—, ¿podría decirme por favor cómo está papá Aragorn?

El profesor lo miró extrañado, tanto por el apelativo que el niño había usado con el Dunedain, como por la novedad que le hablase con aquella expresión de preocupación en su rostro. En las clases se había limitado a responderle sus preguntas de la forma más respetuosa y concisa posible, siempre mirándolo muy serio.

—Está bastante recuperado. —le contestó serio, pero su voz no era tan formal como hubiese querido.

—¿Podría por favor indicarnos cuál es el tratamiento que le ha aplicado?

—¿Para qué quiere saberlo, joven Brown? —le contestó seco, creyendo que quería importunarlo—. Él ya está recuperándose y yo me ocuparé de que se restablezca totalmente.

—Disculpe usted, profesor Elrond, pero en sus clases de Defensa usted nos enseñó que para poder luchar se debe estar en condiciones de salud, conocer el enemigo y el terreno. También tengo entendido que en los entrenamientos como Dunedain a Angela fue usted quien le dijo que se enseñaba con el ejemplo. Si es cierto que papá Aragorn ya está mejor y Eowyn está en condiciones de atenderlo… Perdone usted, no quiero faltarle al respeto, pero sería lógico de sus enseñanzas que usted tomase algo y descansase un poco para que se recuperase.

Eowyn y Faramir retuvieron el aliento. Jamás nadie le había hablado así a su tutor. El segundo caminó lentamente para acercarse al niño, pero se detuvo paralizado al ver la expresión del rostro del profesor y oír su respuesta.

El señor Elrond levantó una ceja, mirándolo analíticamente. Le sorprendió ver que el niño mantenía su expresión seria y preocupada por él, sosteniéndole la mirada. Suavizó su expresión, cambiándola por una atenta y amable mientras le respondía.

—Aragorn presentó problemas respiratorios en dos oportunidades mientras ustedes descansaban para reponerse, al igual que Angela. Les dimos dos transferencias intensas de magia y energía, empleando las piedras azules y moradas de nuestras estrellas sobre la zona central del pecho para intensificar el efecto. También les dimos a tomar la poción para los pulmones y poción para recuperarse de desgaste energético. Recomendaría que en dos horas se les obligase a tomar un vaso de poción para el uso excesivo de Magia Antigua y dos de la de desgaste energético, con quince minutos de diferencia entre las dos pociones. ¿Lo recordará todo?

—Sí señor.

—Deberán obligarlos para que tomen las pociones pues no quieren hacerlo voluntariamente. ¿Lo harán?

—Sí señor.

—Usted me dijo que yo debía tomar algo. ¿Alguna sugerencia más completa?

—En base a lo que usted me ha informado sobre el tratamiento que les aplicaron sugeriría que tomase medio vaso de la poción para recuperarse del desgaste energético, cinco minutos después un vaso de la de recuperarse del uso excesivo de Magia Antigua y diez minutos más tarde un cuarto de vaso de la de descanso energético con sabor a chocolate.

—Esa es una sugerencia muy completa y acertada, joven. ¿Piensa usted estudiar para medimago?

—Sí señor.

—¿Ha estado usted consultando al profesor Mithrandir?

—Sí señor.

—¿Me acerca la primera de las pociones para comenzar con sus indicaciones, por favor?

—En seguida profesor.

El niño salió muy formal, pasando junto a los otros sin mirarles para no distraerse. Regresó con las pociones en las cantidades adecuadas, acercando la primera a las manos del profesor.

Remus y Faramir vieron al señor Elrond, con sorpresa mal disimulada, tomarse las tres pociones de acuerdo a las indicaciones del niño, mientras le explicaba en qué puntos debían ser ubicadas las piedras en caso de que tuviesen que ayudarlos con una transferencia de magia y energía por una recaída. Le indicó también que debían darles a los otros seis las mismas pociones con la misma diferencia de tiempo, pero sólo la mitad de las dosis. Luego, estando ya un poco recuperado, se levantó y se dirigió a la otra cama en la habitación para acostarse, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato.

Sólo al verlo dormido vieron al niño abandonar la cara de seriedad y preocupación a una sonriente, sentándose junto a Aragorn.

Eowyn, después de escuchar al señor Elrond aprobar la sugerencia del niño sobre el tratamiento para él, salió hacia la oficina, las buscó y se las llevó a la señora Galadriel. La despertó con mucho tacto para dárselas y la dejó descansar luego. Regresó a tiempo de ver a su tutor tomar la última e irse a dormir. Aún no podía creerlo.

Faramir se le acercó sonriente al niño, después que el señor Elrond se quedase dormido, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza.

Las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron tranquilas, con los diez descansando profundamente y recuperándose notoriamente. Pero la paz se acabó cuando despertaron casi simultáneamente.

Los tres profesores estaban totalmente restablecidos, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Arwen no dieron problemas con las pociones, pero al ver la comida los dos primeros se negaron en rotundo.

Mithrandir se reunió a solas con Galadriel y Elrond. Los tres estaban preocupados por lo ocurrido e inquietos por la forma en que les estaba afectando. Decidieron aguardar a que Angela y Aragorn se restableciesen totalmente para hablar de aquello con ellos dos, ya que de lo dicho por Aragorn se deducía que tendrían las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

Bill y Charlie se sentaron con la menuda pelirroja, obligándola a comer. Nymph y Remus se ocuparon de hacer comer a Harry.

Eowyn y Faramir tuvieron que respaldar a Jessica y a Christopher con Aragorn, mientras Meg y Kingsley lo hacían con Christine y George para obligar a Angela. El darles las pociones fue difícil, el darles de comer muy problemático.

Aragorn se esforzaba por obedecerles, pero su organismo estaba muy alterado y le costaba mucho el beber las pociones. El malestar que seguía a tomar la plateada era muy molesto, aunque ya no lo debilitaba. Cuando vio la comida frente a él cerró con fuerza los ojos. Simplemente no quería comer. Hubiese querido desaparecerse. Pero sus persistentes guardianes insistieron hasta que lograron que se comiese todo.

Angela hizo pucheros denegando ante las pociones, sollozó para que no le diesen la dorada después de sentirse mal con la plateada. Al ver la comida los miró muy enojada. Ella no quería comer. Se intentó tapar la boca con las manos pero no se lo permitieron. Con mucho cariño y persistencia la obligaron a comer, siendo la presencia de Christine determinante para que no opusiese una resistencia violenta.

Les dieron a comer de postre manzanas picadas bañadas en miel de abejas. A los cuatro les gustó bastante, pero igual se lo comieron lentamente y con cara de molestia. Después de comer les dieron de nuevo la poción con sabor a chocolate, en cantidad suficiente para que recuperasen energía mientras descansaban hasta el día siguiente por el malestar de sus organismos.

Mithrandir autorizó que se llevasen a Arwen y a Aragorn para que terminasen la recuperación en Grimmauld, pero les indicó a Eowyn y a Remus que deberían llevarlos allí de nuevo si se presentase cualquier eventualidad.

A primera hora del día siguiente Angela no mostró reacción a las pociones. Ya lograba dominar el malestar para no dejar traslucir su incomodidad, pues era mucho menor que el día anterior. Sin embargo tuvieron problemas de nuevo con Ginny, Harry y la chica de pelo negro para que comiesen, aunque más llevaderos. El pastel de la señora Weasley tenía muy buen sabor pero ellos no tenían apetito.

El profesor Mithrandir, para sorpresa de todos, ordenó después del desayuno que los cinco chicos se incorporasen a clases de inmediato, reportándose con él sólo si presentaban algún cambio notable o si se negaban a tomarse las pociones o a comer, en cuyo caso él cambiaría las instrucciones.

Ginny, Angela y Harry captaron la amenaza velada del anciano y se propusieron obedecer en cuanto a las comidas y las pociones, haciendo lo posible porque no se enterase de lo otro. No querían que se repitiesen las "escoltas" y el dormir en las habitaciones del anciano durante doce horas, sin poder compartir con sus compañeros. Además pronto necesitarían libertad de acción. Salieron todos de la oficina hacia sus Salas Comunes, se asearon y cambiaron, bajando luego a clase.

Angela se sentía cansada después de las clases de la mañana. Neville la ayudó a llevar sus útiles y los de Harry, Hermione se burlaba en voz no tan baja de su amigo por perder una apuesta que lo obligaba a cargar con los útiles de sus compañeros durante la semana. Angela y Harry simularon reírse, aunque los dos estaban extrañados.

Al llegar al comedor vieron a Luna cargando los de Ginny, diciéndole que no volvería a apostar con ella, mientras la pelirroja la miraba desconcertada. Cuando se vieron los siete, los tres chicos de reposo parcial comprendieron que aquello era un plan premeditado de sus amigos. Les sonrieron agradecidos por la coartada y se sentaron a comer, uniéndoseles George cinco minutos después.

La presencia del gemelo en el comedor fue celebrada por los de los años superiores, que aún recordaban su escape exitoso de Umbridge. George tuvo que explicar en repetidas oportunidades que estaba allí como asistente del profesor Mithrandir, que no tomaría ningún pedido de artículos de Sortilegios Weasley, pues no podía contradecir las reglas del colegio, pero les recordaba en voz baja el sistema de pedidos por lechuza.

Ginny, Harry y Angela se comieron las cantidades que sus compañeros del E.D.H. en la mesa de Gryffindor les sirvieron, sin quejarse pero con caras de pocos amigos. Después de comer se dirigieron a la Sala Común para que se tomasen las pociones y luego a las clases de la tarde, caminando muy despacio, en la medida que notaban que los pulmones de Angela lo toleraban. A la hora de la cena Luna lidió con su franqueza y tranquilidad el primer arrebato de molestia con la comida de su amiga Ginny, mientras Harry la ayudaba a calmarla, mimando a su novia, intentando controlar su propia incomodidad.

Después de la cena subieron a la Sala Común, donde los siete Gryffindors y la Ravenclaw subieron a la habitación de los chicos con la excusa de un trabajo a entregar en la clase del sábado.

—Toma Harry, debes tomarte esta primero.

—George, yo no soy Angela, déjame en paz.

—Claro que no eres mi Angelita, pero le vas a dar el ejemplo a mi hermanita y a mi novia para que se tomen sus pociones.

—Ven mi amor, vamos a tomárnoslas. Tú también, Angela.

Ginny, que estaba de mejor ánimo, consentía ahora a su novio para que se tomase las dos pociones y se le pasase un poco el mal genio por haber tenido que comer en contra de su voluntad. Hermione y Ron se las tomaban sonrientes, intentando animarlos.

George le dio a tomar a su novia primero la poción plateada, esperó unos minutos hablándole de su tarea como asistente del profesor Mithrandir para que cediese el malestar en el organismo de la chica, luego le dio la dorada y minutos después la verde grama. Le sonreía muy dulcemente mientras le hablaba, apoyando con sus miradas y gestos los esfuerzos de ella por sobreponerse a su malestar.

Luna, Hermione, Neville y Ron revisaron los apuntes del día, observando a los chicos de reojo tomarse las pociones, decidiendo la prioridad en cuanto a los deberes.

Neville y George bajaron a la biblioteca a buscarles unos libros para que hiciesen los dos trabajos más urgentes, el de Encantamientos y el de Transformaciones, mientras Hermione y Ron se sentaban con los tres en una mesa que habían ubicado cerca de la ventana para comenzar con los trabajos, Luna preparó el material que le enviaría a Jessica para que se mantuviese al día.

Dos horas después de haber iniciado los trabajos todos se sobresaltaron al oír a la chica de pelo negro gruñir. Al mirarla vieron como partía la pluma con sus manos por la mitad con sus ojos azules centelleando. Angela miraba por la ventana hacia fuera, donde no se veía nada pues ya era de noche y estaba muy oscuro. Todos tragaron saliva, preocupados al ver como destrozaba la pluma con sus manos, sin mirarla. Luego la vieron cerrar los ojos y denegar levemente. Al abrirlos su color era verde claro.

—Lo siento chicos, pero estoy cansada. Quiero irme a dormir ya. —se disculpó para poder retirarse sin alarmarlos.

—No hay problema, Angela. Yo terminé ya. Vamos, te acompaño. —le ofreció la menuda pelirroja con una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias Ginny —le agradeció la chica de pelo negro, girándose en seguida a mirar a su prometido—. Buenas noches mi amor. Descansa por favor.

—Buenas noches Angelita. —se despidió George con cariño, sonriéndole suavemente con su expresión llena de comprensión.

Luna y Hermione decidieron recoger también sus cosas. Las cuatro parejas se despidieron con sus respectivos besos. La rubia y la castaña vigilaron que la pelirroja y la chica de pelo negro tomasen de la poción con sabor a chocolate antes de acostarse, mientras Ron lo hacía con Harry.

En la madrugada George se despertó sintiéndose intranquilo. Verificó que Harry estuviese dormido, movió levemente a Ron para que roncase menos fuerte. Sonrió al ver que Neville tenía una expresión de estar soñando con cierta rubia y bajó a la Sala Común. Allí se consiguió a Angela empezando a leer por segunda vez el primer libro de los tres que conformaban la colección que Hermione le había prestado, "El Señor de los Anillos", una historia muggle que le gustaba a la chica.

—Hola Angelita —la saludó con voz suave para intentar no asustarla, pero fue inevitable que se sobresaltase—. Tranquila mi amor, soy yo —Le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó al lado de ella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

—Casi media hora. Después de lidiar durante veinte minutos con el insomnio en la cama bajé aquí a leer un rato, hasta que me dé sueño de nuevo —Se quedó mirando con sus ojos grises, brillando como plata pulida, a su novio—. Aunque se me ocurre una idea mejor.

Se acercó a él y empezó a besarlo en la boca. George la abrazó mientras le correspondía. En unos minutos los besos y las caricias se profundizaron, haciéndose cada vez más intensos y apasionados. Casi diez minutos después el pelirrojo reaccionó y se detuvo, separándola con mucha delicadeza y perseverancia, a pesar de la oposición de la chica.

—Será mejor que no sigamos, Angela. —le indicó con tono suave pero firme.

—Pero yo quiero seguir, George. —se quejó ella.

—Yo también, pero es mejor que nos detengamos —le respondió él con el mismo tono mirándola directo a los ojos—. Tú estás en recuperación. —le insistió al verla denegar.

—¿Ya no me amas, George? —le preguntó ella con tono triste.

—Yo te amo, pero no es el momento. Lo sabes. —le respondió él con tristeza y amor mezclados en su mirada, aunque manteniendo su tono de voz firme.

—¿Llegará el momento, George? —le preguntó ella inquieta.

—Claro que sí Angelita, claro que sí —le aseguró él con su tono de voz y su sonrisa trasluciendo el mismo amor que mostraban sus ojos azules—. Pero no es ahora. —agregó rápidamente al ver que se acercaba de nuevo a él levemente.

La chica de pelo negro se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un par de minutos. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron en ese momento y sus ojos cambiaron a verdes. Empezó a llorar y a temblar, alejándose rápidamente de él.

—Perdóname… George… Yo no quería… Yo no… Lo siento… —intentó disculparse con él entre sus sollozos.

—Shhh, tranquila, ven aquí. —la intentó tranquilizar con su voz y mirada llenas de comprensión, atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla.

—No George, yo no… —denegó ella respirando agitada.

—Lo sé, Angela —le aseguró George, interrumpiéndola, tomándole las manos entre las suyas—. Te amo. Nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño. Tampoco permitiré que te lo hagas consciente o inconscientemente —agregó para que supiese que él comprendía—. Cálmate mi amor. Vamos a leer esto. Ven. —le pidió con dulzura. La recostó con la espalda de ella sobre el pecho de él, tomó el libro en sus manos y empezó a leerle con voz suave y pausada.

Transcurridos quince minutos la chica se había quedado dormida y el pelirrojo le acariciaba el rostro con ternura. Esa había sido una prueba muy difícil de superar para los dos.

Con mucha delicadeza la cargó en sus brazos y la acostó en su cama en la habitación de los chicos, acostándose a dormir a su lado después de darse una ducha fría para relajarse. Quería sentir si la chica se levantaba de nuevo, lo cual fue muy prudente.

Cuando al despertarse en la mañana, cerca del amanecer, la pelirroja, la castaña y la rubia no vieron en su cama a la chica de pelo negro se alarmaron. Corrieron hacia el cuarto de los chicos para despertarlos e ir a buscarla.

—¡Chicos, despierten pronto! —entró casi gritando Ginny—. Angela… —se quedó paralizada al ver a la chica dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo derecho de George, abrazada a él, viendo al gemelo abrir los ojos y hacerle señas con su mano izquierda que guardase silencio.

La menuda pelirroja había despertado a todos allí excepto a Angela, mirándola intrigados al verla detenerse en seco, mientras Hermione y Luna estaban paradas tras ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Neville y Ron siguieron la dirección de sus miradas, sentándose abruptamente en sus camas, extremadamente sorprendidos y asustados. Harry, después de ponerse los lentes, miró intrigado la actitud de todos, pero al mirar hacia la cama del gemelo comprendió.

En ese momento George movía con suavidad a Angela para acomodarla en la cama, abrigándola mejor con las sábanas y la cobija pues el clima estaba frío. El pelirrojo se levantó con cuidado mientras les hacía señas para que permaneciesen callados y fuesen hacia los baños que estaban hasta el otro extremo del cuarto.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, George? —le preguntó Ron una vez que todos entraron y cerraron la puerta.

—Chicos, déjenme explicarles. —les pidió el gemelo notando la forma en que lo estaban mirando.

—Sí, George. Dime porqué despiertas con el pelo húmedo, unas grandes ojeras y Angela abrazada a ti. —le exigió Harry molesto, con su mejor actitud de hermano mayor protector a punto de golpearlo por abusar de la que consideraba su hermanita.

—Porque se ha despertado tres veces en la madrugada —le respondió con sinceridad y tono que intentaba ser tranquilizador. Al ver a Harry avanzar hacia él amenazante, respaldado por los demás a excepción de Hermione y Luna que se interpusieron, levantó las manos pidiéndoles calma—. Por favor, déjenme terminar.

»Me desperté algo inquieto —empezó a explicarles. Los tres chicos entrecerraron los ojos al oírlo y él maldijo mentalmente las palabras que había usado pero continuó—, bajé y la conseguí frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, leyendo. Me senté a acompañarla un rato, hasta que se quedó dormida. No podía llevarla a su habitación así que la traje aquí, pero me acosté a su lado para sentir si se volvía a levantar y así fue. He tenido que devolverla en dos oportunidades aquí.

—Bien, eso explica las ojeras y el que ella esté durmiendo aquí —le dijo Harry con los ojos esmeraldas brillando con fiereza—. Pero no que tengas el pelo húmedo ni el arañazo en tu pecho.

—Tenía calor y me di un baño. El arañazo… ha sido por una gata en la tienda con la que he tenido problemas. —le respondió George mientras intentaba cerrar rápidamente los botones superiores de la camisa del pijama, pero uno de ellos no estaba y no logró que se mantuviese totalmente cerrada.

—Esa excusa es la peor que he escuchado. —gruñó Harry arrojándose a intentar estrangularlo, apoyado por Ron y Neville, intentando quitar a Ginny, Luna y Hermione del camino.

La menuda pelirroja empezó a interponerse al darse cuenta que allí había algo extraño. Sus hermanos gemelos eran generalmente buenos diciendo mentiras. La castaña al oír la excusa poco creíble del pelirrojo se giró a mirarlo intrigada, al igual que la rubia. Ginny se decidió e intentó zafarle los botones que el chico había logrado cerrar y abrir la camisa.

—No Ginny, por favor, déjalo. Por favor. —intentó impedírselo George sujetándole las manos, suplicándole que se detuviese.

Al oír aquello los tres atacantes y las tres defensoras se miraron y cambiaron de táctica. Harry, Ron y Neville lo sujetaron mientras la castaña y la rubia se apartaban y la pelirroja descubría el pecho del chico, lleno de arañazos y golpes a medio curar.

—¡George! ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó alarmada Ginny.

El pelirrojo, que había intentado oponerse, se detuvo y bajó la cabeza.

—Ha sido ella —afirmó Luna mirándolo fijamente—. Me imagino que el pelo húmedo es porque quiso llegar más profundo en su relación. Los arañazos y golpes han debido ser en otra oportunidad, en un ataque de rabia.

—Los cambios bruscos emocionales anoche fueron muy fuertes —respondió George en voz baja, sin lograr contener una lágrima que se le escapaba de sus ojos azules—. Ella hace un esfuerzo grande por contenerse, como anoche cuando destrozó la pluma, pero después de estar todo el día conteniéndose… —no pudo continuar por el nudo que se apretó en su garganta.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y se dejó curar por Ginny mientras los chicos, que lo habían soltado, se recostaban a la pared del baño para escucharlo.

—En la primera oportunidad empezamos a besarnos y… nos detuvimos. Le leí un rato hasta que se quedó dormida y la traje aquí. En la segunda oportunidad la despertó una pesadilla. Estaba muy deprimida y salió corriendo a llorar abajo para no despertarlos. Cuando logré tranquilizarla la convencí de quedarse a dormir aquí conmigo para ayudarla a calmarse.

»La tercera vez… No la sentí cuando se levantó. Deben haber transcurrido cerca de diez minutos antes que me despertase y bajase a buscarla… Estaba muy alterada, dando vueltas por la Sala Común, arrojando cosas que se detenían antes de golpear las paredes y caían. Cuando la alcancé a sujetar… Ella se había abalanzado contra el vidrio de la ventana para romperlo de un puñetazo. Logré impedirlo pero…

Cerró los ojos y denegó levemente, mientras sus oyentes tragaban saliva.

—Le tomó casi quince minutos controlar la rabia que sentía. Después empezó a llorar mirándome muy asustada, la abracé y la llevé frente a la chimenea para calmarla. Luego empezó de nuevo con las caricias y al detenerla de nuevo… Fue muy doloroso, chicos. Me costó mucho convencerla para que no se fuese esta madrugada del colegio.

»Fue ella quien había puesto un hechizo para evitar hacer destrozos, también me hizo las primeras curas, pero no pudo terminar porque el cansancio de su cuerpo pudo más. La subí a dormir y me di otra ducha, no termine de curarme porque la vi moverse intranquila, murmurando en sueños. Me acosté con ella para arrullarla en voz baja y calmarla… Quería levantarme antes que todos, especialmente ella, para curarme pero… El cansancio y la depresión me vencieron.

—Debemos decirle al profesor Mithrandir. —planteó seria la castaña.

—No Hermione. Por favor, no lo hagas —se opuso el gemelo de inmediato—. La única manera de convencerla de quedarse fue prometerle que nadie lo sabría, que yo la ayudaría cuando no lograse controlarse pero sin que nadie lo supiese. —aclaró al ver que lo miraban interrogantes.

—Por eso quisiste evadirte. —planteó el castaño al gemelo.

—Sí Neville, por eso. —le confirmó George.

—Tenemos que buscar una manera de ayudarla. —afirmó triste y preocupado Harry.

—Creo que no podremos evitar que los que están en Grimmauld lo sepan. —intervino la rubia pensativa.

—¿De qué hablas, Luna? —preguntó intrigada Ginny.

—El señor Aragorn debe haber tenido problemas anoche también. —le respondió su amiga con tono de decir algo evidente.

George abrió mucho los ojos y todos se miraron, tragando saliva.

* * *

—Buenos días —saludó muy alegre Jessica a su papá, Nymph y sus tíos, cocinando unas tortillas—. En unos minutos está esto listo para que desayunemos.

—Entonces voy arreglando la mesa. —le dijo sonriente Arwen, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y empujándolo con suavidad para sentarlo.

Eowyn las ayudó a servir mientras Nymph, Remus y Faramir se sentaban también, alabando el aroma de la comida y bromeando sobre la suerte de Fred. Aunque tendría que esperar a que ella se graduase, como les recordó Remus haciéndolos reír a todos y sonrojarse a la chica.

—Espero que te guste, tío. —le sonrió Jessica a Aragorn mientras le servía, dándole luego un beso en la frente para irse a su silla.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Miró su plato con resignación y empezó a comer lentamente, a fuerza de voluntad. No quería preocuparlos. Daba gracias en silencio a Mithrandir por su entrenamiento. Pensó en el mal rato que estaría pasando su sobrina, aunque sabía que ella también era buena y lograría dominarse. Le preocupaban más en ese sentido Ginny y Harry.

Cuando estaban terminando de comer llegó una nota con _Fawkes_ del profesor Mithrandir.

—Los tres se reintegran a clases. —informó con una media sonrisa Remus, extrañado.

Arwen le dio a su esposo la poción plateada para que la tomase, mientras ella tomaba la suya a su lado. Todos notaron que después de tomarla se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados durante casi cinco minutos.

—Tío Aragorn, ¿me puedes ayudar a estudiar?

—Claro Jessica. Vamos. —le respondió sonriente. Sabía que lo hacía sólo para distraerlo y en ese momento se lo agradecía mucho.

Una vez que la joven y el tío salieron del comedor los cinco que estaban allí se miraron preocupados. Desde lo ocurrido con el sello no podían percibir el estado de los cuatro más débiles por medio de los lazos. Recogieron y limpiaron. Arwen se quedó con ellos mientras los demás iban al cuartel a dar una vuelta para saber cómo iban los asuntos de la O.D.F. y el refugio, luego al campo Dunedain para seguir con los entrenamientos en los dones y en Magia Antigua.

A la hora del almuerzo, que cocinaron Eowyn y Jessica, Aragorn comió con expresión de molestia. Cuando su esposa ubicó frente a él el vaso de poción plateada todos lo vieron cerrar los ojos un instante, tomar aire y abrirlos, tomándosela sin protestar, apretando luego los puños mientras se le pasaba el malestar.

Arwen se tomó la suya y le acarició con cariño el pelo. Luego de recoger y limpiar todos se dirigieron a la sala, a excepción de Jessica que se fue al campo Dunedain a entrenar.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Aragorn. —le dijo muy seria su esposa.

—Lamento no haber sido totalmente sincero, pero nos habíamos enterado de muchas cosas en muy corto tiempo. Además los chicos estaban presentes. Si dije lo de Angela fue porque entendí que ellos tendrían que lidiar con la situación con ella mientras yo me recuperaba. De no ser así no hubiese dicho nada. No quería preocuparlos más de lo que todos estaban en ese momento.

—Necesitamos que nos digas toda la verdad, no que nos protejas —le respondió Eowyn molesta—. Debiste llamarnos a nosotros aparte con cualquier excusa y ponernos al tanto de la situación.

Aragorn los miró a todos, pensando qué y cómo decirles. De la mirada de Remus sospechó que Mithrandir les había dicho todo lo que él le había contado. Intentaba pensar cómo evadir el tema, pero al ver la fiera mirada esmeralda de su esposa cerró los ojos y asintió.

—¿Qué pasó en tu viaje a las montañas, Aragorn? —le preguntó Faramir.

—La primera noche dormí en una cueva. Al despertar me extrañó haber dormido tan profundamente pues no había sido esa mi intención. De hecho lo último que recordaba era haberme sentado frente a una pequeña fogata después de examinar la cueva. Estaba agotado, pero no tanto para haberme permitido dejarme vencer por el cansancio. Al intentar levantarme… Pase toda la mañana con fiebre y mucho malestar. Luego mejoré y salí de la cueva. Como me sentía bien en la noche y no tuve ningún otro percance extraño, diferente a los que ya me había advertido Mithrandir para la prueba final del sexto nivel, no dije nada al regresar. Luego lo olvidé.

—¿Qué sabes del enlace con los señores antiguos y Angela? —preguntó Remus.

—Ellos le dijeron a Angelica después de despertarla lo que habían hecho. Nos devolvieron a nuestro tiempo y mi hermana volvió con la niña a casa de los Brown. Estaba un poco tranquila al saber que yo la ayudaría cuando llegase el momento, después que cerrase el proceso. Mientras durase la recuperación se suponía que ellos dos nos ayudarían a nosotros.

—¿Ayudarían también con nosotros cinco? —le preguntó Arwen.

—Angela controlaría llegado el momento la recuperación de Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron por medio de su lazo, con la ayuda indirecta de ellos y la nuestra. Yo te ayudaría a ti. Angelica se despidió ese día de las niñas después de dejarme la segunda carta y liberó su energía según sus indicaciones. El problema ahora es que el enlace con ellos se rompió ayer al mediodía con lo ocurrido. Ellos liberaron su energía a través de Angela para contener el ataque, modificar y blindar definitivamente el sello.

—¿Liberaron su energía? —preguntó Remus asustado.

—Esa situación no la esperaban… La energía de los dos se desbordó para bloquear el ataque. A los veinticuatro nos llegó la energía que no emplearon en modificar y blindar definitivamente el sello. Sus dones nos llegaron a todos nosotros menos a Mithrandir y a Arthur, incluso al que "creíamos muerto". Pero sólo están activos en Angela y en mí, que los despertaremos en ustedes si llegase a ser necesario por lo que… Los veinticuatro deberemos entrenarnos en los doce dones.

Los que lo escuchaban se quedaron mirándolo petrificados.

—Ellos sabían que finalmente nos cederían su energía y dones a los veinticuatro debido a su viaje al futuro, por lo que nos contactaron a todos sin que lo supiésemos en distintas épocas. También se enteraron que el sello se vería modificado, pero suponían que sería con el cierre de nuestros procesos. Al presentarse ayer el ataque de Voldemort… Lo hicieron para evitar un mal mayor. La mayor parte de esa energía nos fue transferida a nosotros siete, para ayudarnos con el cierre del proceso.

—¿Cómo será el cierre del proceso, Aragorn? —preguntó Remus, intentando mantener la calma ante lo dicho por el Dunedain. Primero tenían que resolver lo ocurrido con los siete.

—Sólo sé que Angela y yo tendríamos problemas para asimilar la energía tan fuerte y algunos cambios emocionales, pero ellos nos estaban ayudando hasta ayer. Conmigo el problema es un poco más fuerte porque yo no tenía el don del Manejo de la Energía. Después de lo ocurrido… —Se detuvo denegando.

»Angela y yo estamos usando nuestro entrenamiento para controlar nuestros cambios de temperamento y el malestar inmediato a tomar la poción plateada, con las otras no lo tenemos —Cerró los ojos y se esforzó en serenarse. Estaba tenso. La situación ahora, con lo ocurrido, se había complicado mucho—. Tengo que recuperarme antes de poder ayudarla con el de ella y con el de los chicos. —agregó cabizbajo, con la impotencia a resolver la situación reflejada en su voz.

—Entre todos los ayudaremos, Aragorn —lo intentó animar Remus—. Pero para eso necesitamos que seas sincero con nosotros, no que te estés reprimiendo para no preocuparnos. Ya el profesor Mithrandir nos dijo que eso te debilita. Si quieres devuelvo a Jessica al colegio apenas llegue, pero deja que colaboremos con tu recuperación para que puedas ayudar con mayor rapidez a Angela.

—Preferiría que no la devuelvas al colegio, Remus. No quiero preocupar a Jessica y los chicos por el cambio. Cuando me sienta mal me alejaré de ella hacia las habitaciones de los entrenamientos. Así podrán ayudarme sin involucrarla a ella.

—Está bien. Nosotros la mantendremos al margen —lo apoyó Arwen—. Desde esta noche te tomarás las pociones en la habitación conmigo.

Aragorn vio la expresión decidida en los rostros de todos y asintió. Antes de llegar Jessica tuvo que subir a la habitación acompañado de Remus y Faramir, desahogando su furia contra almohadones y objetos que ellos le arrojaban hasta caer extenuado. Luego lloró por un ataque de depresión, preocupado por Angela. Cuando lograron tranquilizarlo bajaron a la sala. Remus se sentó con él a enseñarle a jugar ajedrez.

Esa noche después de cenar, con el mal humor por la comida reflejándose en su mirada, subió a tomarse las pociones en la habitación con su esposa acompañados de su hermana. Mientras tanto Remus hablaba con Jessica, diciéndole que su tío les había pedido el tomarlas allí para poder recostarse un rato.

La chica de ojos dorados miró a su padre a los ojos y comprendió que algo más ocurría, pero prefirió no preguntar para no presionarlos. Un rato después Aragorn la acompañó un rato en la biblioteca.

Dos horas después que todos se habían acostado subió de nuevo Aragorn a una de las habitaciones de entrenamiento, mientras Arwen despertaba a Faramir y a Remus. Cuando llegaron allí tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no se siguiese haciendo daño en las manos, al golpear con sus puños una de las paredes. Cuando se tranquilizó lo bajaron de nuevo a su cuarto, quedándose dormido exhausto. Eowyn había dormido con el hechizo a Jessica para evitar que se despertase hasta la mañana.

Un par de horas después Arwen se despertó inquieta. Al notar que Aragorn no estaba a su lado se incorporó rápidamente a buscarlo. Iba hacia la puerta del cuarto cuando vio un reflejo de luz por debajo de la puerta del baño. Se acercó allí y escuchó el agua correr. Extrañada abrió y al entrar se encontró a su esposo bajo la ducha con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Aragorn? Tranquilo, soy yo —lo calmó al verlo sobresaltarse y girarse a mirarla con la respiración agitada—. ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó preocupada al notar que se giraba hasta casi darle la espalda.

—Sólo un poco de calor. No es nada. Vuelve a la cama. —le respondió sin mirarla, con el tono más sereno que logró emplear.

—El agua está demasiado fría, Aragorn, te puedes resfriar si no abres un poco el grifo de agua caliente. —le hizo notar ella mirándolo atentamente.

Aragorn abrió un poco el grifo de agua caliente y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

—Salgo en unos minutos. Vuelve a… Ve a dormir. —le indicó a su esposa al notar que no se había movido de la puerta.

Arwen lo miró extrañada. No la había mirado después de asustarse al oírla, pero el brillo en su mirada al sobresaltarse y girarse a verla, la ducha y su titubeo con la última frase… Salió del baño y se sentó en la cama a esperarlo, preocupada. Lo vio salir con el pijama puesto quince minutos después.

—No me mires así, mi amor, sólo tenía calor —la intentó tranquilizar con una suave sonrisa. Se acercó a ella, le dio un suave beso en la frente y le dio la vuelta a la cama para acostarse—. Vamos a dormir.

—Aragorn, dijiste que serías sincero. Dime qué tienes. —le insistió ella con tono firme mirándolo fijamente.

—Si no me daba una ducha helada te hubiese despertado un esposo demasiado apasionado —le confesó resignado—. No quiero lastimarte, Arwen —agregó con tono bajo—. Por favor, vamos a dormir. —le suplicó.

Su esposa lo miró primero sorprendida, luego comprensiva. Se acostó a su lado pero sin tocarlo ni decirle nada para que no se sintiese presionado.

—Arwen, me preocupa Angela. —le planteó Aragorn después de un par de minutos, girándose de tal forma que ya no le daba la espalda sino que miraba al techo.

—Ella debe estar en la habitación de las chicas. Seguramente también tomará una ducha fría y se acostará de nuevo. Además George la ama de verdad, él no permitirá que pase nada porque sabe que ella no está lista. Duerme tranquilo. —le respondió ella con una suave sonrisa, sus ojos reflejando todo lo que sentía.

—Te amo, Arwen. —le aseguró él, sabiendo que no era necesario para ella el oírlo para que le comprendiese pero deseando transmitirle con esas palabras sus sentimientos.

Un rato más tarde Arwen lo escuchó llorando y se acercó a consolarlo hasta que lo sintió dormirse de nuevo. Cuando se despertó por cuarta vez, poco antes del amanecer, lo vio subir al cuarto de entrenamientos. De inmediato llamó a sus amigos. Al bajar los tres media hora más tarde Aragorn entró cabizbajo a darse una ducha, mientras Eowyn curaba algunos golpes a su esposo y su amigo con asistencia de Nymph. Los cinco se miraban intranquilos.

Al bajar Remus a la sala para viajar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor por la chimenea se consiguió a la castaña llegando con _Galileo_.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó preocupado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito que hablemos pero preferiría que no nos escuchase el señor Aragorn. —le respondió ella rápidamente.

—Entiendo. Vamos a la biblioteca. —le indicó él preocupado.

Cuando entraron Remus selló e insonorizó la habitación.

—Por ese moretón deduzco que tuvieron problemas con el señor Aragorn. —le planteó Hermione con tono seguro.

—¿Ginny, Luna y tú están bien? —preguntó Remus de inmediato, más preocupado ahora porque aquella deducción de la castaña confirmaba en cierto modo sus sospechas.

—Sí. George fue quien pasó toda la noche vigilando los cambios emocionales de Angela. Nosotros nos acabamos de enterar. —le explicó la castaña.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, sólo un par de rasguños y moretones. Angela logró dominarse rápido. —le aseguró ella intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Hermione… —Remus dudó un momento, pero se sintió obligado a preguntar después de lo que les había contado el tío de la chica—. ¿Pasó algo entre Angela y George anoche?

—No, él logró evitarlo. —le respondió la castaña con sinceridad. Sabía que era necesario que al menos él supiese la verdad.

—Tal vez sea mejor que la traiga aquí. —planteó el hombre de ojos miel pensativo.

—No Remus, por favor —se opuso de inmediato Hermione agitada. Precisamente había ido allí para evitar algo así—. George logró convencerla de no escaparse anoche del colegio hasta que esto pasase prometiéndole que nadie se enteraría, que él la ayudaría cuando no lograse controlarse.

El hombre la miró asombrado al oírla llamarlo por su nombre. Luego se cruzó de brazos al escuchar lo demás, pensativo. Si presionaban a Angela y se les desaparecía no podrían ubicarla. Pero si la dejaban en el colegio, con la presión normal de las clases del último año, percibiéndolos además a ellos… Por otro lado si Aragorn se enteraba de aquello se pondría peor.

—Está bien, Hermione, se quedará en el colegio. Pero necesito que George y tú me informen cualquier cosa que ocurra de inmediato. —le planteó su decisión después de unos minutos.

—Lo haremos —le aseguró ella, después de soltar el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta mientras él tomaba su decisión—. ¿Cómo haremos para que el señor Aragorn no se entere? —le preguntó preocupada al pensar que lo lógico es que él también deduciría que Angela debía haber pasado por algo similar a lo que había vivido.

—Mándame una nota en un rato con _Galileo_ que diga que Luna, Ginny y tú la acompañaron al Cuarto de los Requisitos, que allí ella se desahogó con un saco de boxeo y luego se fue a dormir al cuarto de ustedes, tomando un par de duchas frías en la noche. Eso será creíble y lo mantendrá tranquilo. —le respondió Remus con tono seguro, después de pensar rápidamente en una solución a su planteamiento. No le extrañaba que siendo ella tan lista hubiese previsto ese problema.

»Usen el Cuarto de los Requisitos y no dejen a George solo de nuevo con ella —se apresuró a añadir al verla asentir, preocupado por los chicos. Lógicamente Angela no los podría lastimar a ellos físicamente como hizo Aragorn con Faramir y él poco antes, pero la situación sería más difícil con ella en los otros sentidos—. Busquen la manera de despertarse y conseguirlos "por casualidad" para que les permita a tu novio y a ti ayudarlos. Mantengan al margen a Ginny y a Harry con ayuda de Luna y Neville.

—Eso haremos. Gracias profesor Lupin. —le agradeció Hermione con una amplia sonrisa su apoyo y consejos.

—Remus, llámame Remus —le pidió con una sonrisa llena de confianza y afecto—. Por favor recuerda mantenerme al tanto. Vete rápido para que Aragorn no te vea aquí. —le indicó al verla asentir, con el tono que de joven usaba con Lily.

—Adiós prof… Adiós Remus. Le mantendré al tanto con _Galileo_. —se despidió ella con una sonrisa.

Al desaparecer la castaña quitó los hechizos y se fue a la cocina, empezando a organizar el desayuno. Cuando llegaron su novia y amigos abajo lo miraron extrañados porque estuviese allí y no en Hogwarts, pero no comentaron nada. Jessica lo ayudó a cocinar.

Aragorn iba a pedirle que fuese al colegio cuando vio llegar el fénix de Hermione con la nota, tensándose de inmediato. Se calmó un poco al oír a Remus leerla, pero le preocupó el no saber cuánto tiempo duraría aquello ni con cuánta intensidad.

Jessica escuchó la nota en silencio, preocupada. Cuando terminó de comer se fue al baño y se comunicó por la esclava con la castaña, que le respondió de inmediato con una carta por medio de _Galileo_ pues estaba en el baño de su cuarto esperando aquello. Había subido a la habitación con la excusa de buscar un libro. La castaña le contaba la verdad en la misiva. También le dirían la verdad a Fred, pero no a los niños Brown.

* * *

Durante el desayuno y el almuerzo Ginny y Harry hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por comer sin traslucir molestia. El pelinegro tampoco le volvió a hacer ningún comentario a Angela sobre su renuencia a tomarse las pociones, pues George les contó a los dos cuál era el problema de la chica con la poción plateada.

Angela pasó todo el día bastante cansada, tensa y deprimida. No sólo no había podido dormir casi nada en la noche, sino que estaba asustada por no haber logrado contenerse y haber lastimado a George. Ninguno de sus amigos le preguntó nada cuando su novio la despertó en su cama en el cuarto de los chicos, eso la inquietó un poco.

Las tres chicas la acompañaron de vuelta a su cuarto, se asearon y se pusieron los uniformes, bajando al comedor para desayunar con las pociones ocultas en una mochila. Luego de comer se las tomaron en el Cuarto de los Requisitos que les quedaba más cerca que su torre y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

En la primera clase de la mañana Hermione estaba con Angela en Runas, notando que la chica parecía marearse en un par de ocasiones aunque no estaba segura. En el segundo bloque tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y allí el mareo fue muy evidente, pues la chica palideció y cerró los ojos dejándose caer a un lado para esquivar el hechizo de Hermione sin intentar usar un escudo para detenerlo.

—¡Angela! ¿Qué tienes? —se abalanzó a preguntarle la castaña mientras el profesor Elrond, Harry, Ron y Neville corrían hacia ellas.

—Un poco… mareada… —logró responderle la chica en voz baja.

El profesor le indicó a Neville que lo ayudase a levantarla y sentarla, observándola preocupado. Estaba demasiado demacrada. Al levantar la vista hacia Harry notó que el chico también se veía pálido y ojeroso. _"Algo no va bien"_, pensó preocupado.

—Señorita Granger, señor Weasley y señor Longbottom, lleven a la señorita White y al señor Potter a la enfermería de inmediato. —les ordenó, decidido a despedir al resto de los alumnos a la biblioteca y buscar al señor Mithrandir para llevarlo allá mientras le planteaba su inquietud.

Harry no se sentía a gusto con aquella orden, pero no consideró prudente contradecir al profesor.

—Sí señor. —le respondió de inmediato Neville, pero cuando intentó mover a Angela hacia la puerta ella no lo permitió.

—Eso no es necesario, profesor. Ha sido sólo un leve mareo, ya estoy mejor. —lo enfrentó la chica de pelo negro, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules como témpanos sin hacer caso de las advertencias por gestos de Hermione.

—En ese caso, señor Weasley acompañe al señor Potter. Señor Longbottom usted seguirá practicando con la señorita Granger. La señorita White practicará conmigo. —respondió con voz firme, en tono de no admitir réplicas. Tiempo atrás había decidido que la mejor forma de controlar el carácter de la chica era ser severo con ella.

—Disculpe profesor, pero yo también me siento bien. Quisiera terminar la práctica. —lo desafió Harry molesto por su actitud con Angela, sin hacer caso de las negativas de la castaña.

—En ese caso practique usted con el señor Weasley. No admitiré que vuelvan a interrumpir la clase. —ordenó el Dunedain frunciendo el ceño. Tenía días evaluando el carácter del joven para decidir cómo canalizar adecuadamente su alto potencial mágico.

—Sí señor. —respondieron los cinco chicos a coro en tono respetuoso, aunque se notaba que estaban molestos porque no le habían interrumpido voluntariamente.

Angela siguió practicando con el profesor Elrond, que la observaba atentamente tanto a ella como a Harry mientras practicaba con la joven. Cuidaba de no lastimarla pero sin dejar traslucir que sus ataques eran suaves y carentes de exigencia. Conocía el carácter fuerte de la chica y que le desagradaba que la protegiesen o considerasen débil, por lo que se le hizo más extraño aún notarla distraída, sin el ímpetu rebelde normal en ella. Se lo había mostrado unos minutos antes al negarse a ir a la enfermería, pero durante la práctica parecía estar ausente y eso lo inquietaba.

Apenas dar por concluida la clase se preocupó aún más, al notar que su rebelde alumna se mareaba nuevamente sentándose muy pálida.

—_¿Angela?_ —le preguntó mentalmente Harry, preocupado.

—_Quisiera ayudarte más pero no puedo _—se disculpó ella—_. ¿Podrás resistirlo dos días más?_ —le preguntó intranquila.

—_Sí, no te preocupes. Creo que inclusive tres días_. —le respondió sonriéndole.

—¿Angela? —le preguntó Hermione, sentada a su lado, preocupada.

—Ya ha pasado. Vamos a comer.

Rumbo al comedor la castaña se les separó un momento para ir al baño. Desde allí le envió una nota a Remus con _Galileo_, contándole lo ocurrido con Angela y Harry esa mañana.

En la clase de Pociones, Angela sintió una recaída muy fuerte en Aragorn preocupándose mucho. _"Pero no puedo hacer más, aunque…"_. Se decidió y quitó parcialmente la barrera en él.

Hermione y Neville percibieron entonces la recaída, mirándose asustados pero haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular. La castaña salió de clase para ir al baño, desde dónde se comunicó con Remus para averiguar qué pasaba. Al volver a clase su mirada era triste.

Harry lo notó, sintiéndose preocupado. Mithrandir los miraba inquieto, preguntándose qué hacer para ayudarlos de forma rápida y efectiva.

Durante la clase de Transformaciones, el último bloque de la tarde, Angela le pidió permiso a la profesora Galadriel para ir al baño, la cual se lo permitió mirándola preocupada cuando le dio la espalda. Hermione en seguida se levantó y pidió permiso para ir ella también, a lo que la profesora accedió de inmediato para sorpresa de los otros alumnos, pero nadie dijo nada.

La castaña siguió a su amiga rápidamente al Cuarto de los Requisitos. Cuando entró, tomándola del brazo, Angela la miró sorprendida e iba a decirle algo pero empezó a llorar. Ya no lograba contenerse más. Hermione la abrazó y empezó a hablarle, transmitiéndole calma por el don de las emociones como había empezado a aprender con Arwen en cuanto la chica se lo permitió, siendo ayudada además por el propio don de la energía de Angela.

—Gracias Hermione. —logró decirle cuando estaba más serena.

—Tranquila. Tómate ahora esta dosis de la poción para tus pulmones —Al ver que la chica miraba la poción asombrada le sonrió—. Pensé que la podrías llegar a necesitar.

La chica de pelo negro se la tomó. Mientras regularizaba su respiración miraba a la castaña, pensando en su problema. Cuando ya la había normalizado se decidió.

—Gracias. Eres una excelente amiga… Hermione, yo… Me da pena pero… Es que yo… Necesito hablar de algo sobre mi relación con George y… —Se detuvo poniéndose roja como un tomate al recordar lo ocurrido en la madrugada, avergonzada.

—Ven. Vamos a sentarnos. No tienes porque sentir vergüenza de contarme algo, Angela. Yo soy tu amiga, tengo novio y soy mayor que tú.

—Sí, pero… ¿Recuerdas la parte en que mamá le dijo a Mithrandir que yo tendría cambios en mis emociones y el metabolismo por unos días? —Al ver a la castaña asentir tomó aire y se decidió a seguir—. En la madrugada yo me sentí… inquieta —Se ruborizó de nuevo—. Como no me lograba dormir bajé a la Sala Común a leer pero… George llegó poco después y… cuando se sentó a mi lado… yo empecé a besarlo y luego… Si él no me hubiese detenido hubiésemos tenido relaciones, Hermione. —le confesó mientras miraba las manos en su regazo, roja y apenada.

—Tranquila Angela. Como dijo el señor Faramir durante el almuerzo, antes que nos dieran la charla, somos adolescentes. Es normal que nuestros cuerpos nos hagan sentir ese tipo de sensaciones y deseos.

—Sí, pero… Yo no estoy lista para eso, Hermione. Yo quiero mucho a George pero no estoy lista para dar ese paso. —admitió cabizbaja.

—Estoy segura que él lo entiende —la tranquilizó la castaña con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Tú misma me has dicho que él te detuvo.

—Sí, pero… —intentó explicarle Angela el motivo de su angustia. Se mordió los labios y se miró las manos con tristeza—. Yo me volví a despertar, Hermione, pero en esa oportunidad lo que sentí fue una oleada de rabia. Bajé a la Sala Común intentando dominarme y poco después él bajó a buscarme… Hermione yo lo lastimé —le confesó con lágrimas en los ojos—. Después volví a sentir unas ganas locas de estar con él y… Esto no es justo para George. No puedo seguir haciéndole daño, Hermione, no quiero. Por favor ayúdame.

—Tranquila, con mucho gusto te voy a ayudar —le aseguró la castaña—. Vamos a hacer esto, Ron y yo somos prefectos así que nadie puede molestarnos por caminar de noche por el colegio, después que todos se queden dormidos los traemos a George y a ti bajo la capa invisible de Harry hasta aquí. Si te domina la rabia ellos dos podrán contenerte sin que los lastimes y si lo que te provoca es estar con él o te deprimes yo estaré contigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —le planteó con tono suave y expresión llena de apoyo.

—Gracias Hermione —le sonrió la chica de pelo negro suavemente—. No quería que más nadie se enterase pero… George no me dejará sola con esto y no quiero seguir lastimándolo. Entiendo que en cuanto a no hacerle daño físico Ron podría ayudarme y tú para no hacérselo… Tú me entiendes. Pero… Por favor no les digas a los otros chicos. —le pidió nerviosa.

—Tranquila, seremos sólo nosotros cuatro. El Mapa del Merodeador y la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry se las devolveremos a su baúl antes que amanezca. Él no se enterará de nada de esto. —le explicó Hermione su plan para que se terminase de tranquilizar.

La chica de pelo negro la abrazó agradecida. Se serenó, limpió su rostro y regresaron a clase. Su profesora y compañeros las miraron preocupados pero no hicieron ningún gesto ni comentarios luego de ver a la castaña denegar levemente. Al finalizar bajaron todos a cenar.

Ginny, Angela y Harry veían a sus compañeros completar las pequeñas raciones de comida que se habían servido con molestia pero no dijeron nada. Los tres comieron en absoluto silencio. Antes de subir a las habitaciones Hermione retrasó a su novio y su cuñado un poco en el grupo mientras Angela distraía a los otros preguntándoles sobre las clases. La castaña les dijo en susurros el acuerdo al que había llegado con la chica de pelo negro. Les pidió que le dijesen a Harry y a Neville cuando estuviesen a solas, y luego que ellos cuatro saliesen estos les contasen a Ginny y a Luna, para que no se preocupasen. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común subieron a las habitaciones directamente.

Cuando Angela se tomó la poción plateada se sintió muy mareada, sudando frío. Ginny, Luna y Hermione se asustaron al verla tan pálida y la recostaron rápidamente. La castaña llamó por la esclava a George, que se presentó de inmediato por medio de _Rea_ y le transmitió energía ayudándola a estabilizarse. La chica les sonrió agradecida y se adormeció. El agotamiento de su cuerpo por el poco descanso de la noche anterior y la tensión durante todo el día por lo ocurrido con su novio le habían producido una gran debilidad, que le hizo resentir con mayor intensidad el efecto de la poción.

Hermione se llevó a las chicas hacia el baño para hablar sin que Angela las escuchase, mientras George se quedaba cuidándola. Les explicó rápidamente su conversación con la chica, mientras se tomaba sus pociones y le escribía a Remus y al profesor Mithrandir, contándoles lo ocurrido al tomarse la chica la poción plateada. Luego envió las notas con _Galileo_ a Grimmauld y con _Febo_ al profesor.

George regresó al cuarto de los chicos para explicarles lo ocurrido al regresar las chicas junto a ella. Mientras Luna convencía a Ginny que se recostase a dormir, la castaña despertó a la chica de pelo negro para darle la poción dorada y la de sabor chocolate, luego la ayudó a acostarse de nuevo a dormir.

Un poco antes de las once de la noche se despertó agitada Angela. Se levantó y llamó a Hermione en susurros para luego bajar con ella a la Sala Común, donde se les unieron Ron y George, a quienes habían avisado con las esclavas, con el Mapa de los Merodeadores y la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry. Se dirigieron rápida y silenciosamente al Cuarto de los Requisitos. En el pasillo Hermione se concentró en una sala que tuviese muchos cojines, colchonetas, cuatro camas, un saco de boxeo y un baño anexo, mientras pasaba tres veces frente al cuadro de los trolls.

Cuando entraron y George quitó la capa que los cubría Angela ya estaba llorando. Profundamente deprimida se disculpaba con su novio por haberlo agredido, luego les hablaba sobre su mamá, lo que de ella recordaba, el orfanato, el sentirse tan mal por acercarse a George de manera provocativa cuando ella no estaba lista para dar ese paso, la molestia de sus tíos con ella por desobedecerles continuamente y muchas otras cosas.

Duró casi dos horas llorando mientras los tres chicos se esforzaban por consolarla y tranquilizarla, dándole a beber poción para sus pulmones en dos oportunidades. Les costó bastante convencerla para que le permitiese a Hermione el transmitirle calma a través del don de las emociones. Finalmente el cansancio de su cuerpo la venció nuevamente, quedándose dormida.

George la acostó en una cama y se retiró al otro extremo de la habitación para llorar. Le dolía demasiado verla así. Hermione y Ron se le acercaron con un nudo en la garganta, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Lograron convencerlo para que durmiese un poco cuando lo vieron más sereno, con la promesa de despertarlo si ella presentaba algún cambio.

Cuando Ron lo despertó Hermione acompañaba a Angela en el baño hablándole, mientras la chica tomaba una ducha helada. Al salir la chica los miró a los tres avergonzada, metiéndose rápidamente a la cama a dormir. Hermione la arropó sonriéndole con dulzura, hablándole en voz baja hasta que la vio dormida. Luego se llevó a los chicos al otro extremo del cuarto y les dijo que la chica se había sentido muy torpe por no haber pensado la noche anterior en una ducha fría. Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron cuando George bromeó con ellos sobre la cantidad de veces en que la castaña y su hermanito se habrían bañado con agua helada en horas de la noche, a pesar de estar ya finalizando octubre con un clima bastante frío.

En la tercera oportunidad en que se despertó Angela los tres experimentaron en carne propia otro cambio temperamental de la chica, que se había despertado muy feliz y bromista. Se quedó dormida poco antes del amanecer, mientras los tres chicos se aplicaban los contrahechizos a las bromas que les había hecho y destruían las fotos que la chica les había tomado.

—Si Angela se llegase a unir a Gabrielle, Chris & Chris para hacer bromas el colegio sería un desastre. —opinó Ron mientras se quitaba del pelo la sustancia babosa que Angela le había arrojado como última broma.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —lo apoyó Hermione quitándose el hechizo de nariz gigante con verruga incluida.

—Intentaré recordar todas las bromas que nos ha hecho para escribirle una lechuza a Fred. Han sido muy buenas pero yo estoy cansado hasta para maquinar algo con ellas. —dijo con una sonrisa tierna George, mirando a la chica que dormía tranquila mientras esperaba a que la poción para despegarle los dedos que le aplicó la castaña surtiese efecto.

—Hablando de cansancio. Los cuatro tendremos que tomar unas gotas de poción revitalizante y disimular las ojeras con un hechizo, o los profesores se preocuparán y ella se podría sentir presionada. —opinó la castaña.

—Tienes razón. Por lo menos para la mañana nos servirá. En la tarde iremos a entrenar y podremos dormir un rato en el tiempo prolongado. —afirmó Ron, con cara de resignación al recordar el entrenamiento.

—Yo la acompañaré mientras ustedes van a entrenar y luego iré yo. —respondió George, mientras movía los dedos ya despegados.

—Esa es una buena idea. Bueno, ya estamos listos, vamos a despertarla, disimulamos el trasnocho y nos vamos a la Sala Común a cambiarnos para ir a clase. —propuso la castaña, a lo que todos asintieron.

* * *

Jessica bajó del cuarto con los libros, pergaminos y plumas que necesitaba para unirse a su tío en la biblioteca a estudiar. Sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la carta de Hermione y los moretones en su papá y su tío Faramir. Cuando iba llegando a la puerta de la biblioteca e iba a abrirla se paralizó, a su mente había acudido un recuerdo que le dejó Jennifer.

Aragorn se quedó mirándola en el pasillo. Iba a encontrarse con ella después de tomarse las pociones. Le preocupó verla tan ensimismada.

—¿Jessica? —le preguntó en tono suave para llamar su atención.

—AAAH. —gritó la chica sobresaltada, dejando caer todo lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

Inmediatamente se asomaron de la salita los otros cinco adultos que se estaban organizando para ese día.

—Tranquila Jessica. Soy yo, tu tío Aragorn. ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? —se acercó a ella rápidamente preocupado.

—Perdona tío. Yo… estaba ida en mis pensamientos. —se ruborizó la chica, agachándose a recoger las cosas.

—¿Qué tienes pequeña? Dímelo. ¿En qué pensabas para haberte sobresaltado así? —le preguntó preocupado, arrodillado frente a ella, tomándole con suavidad la cara por el mentón para que lo mirase.

—Yo… estoy preocupada por ustedes, tío —le respondió con sinceridad—. Intentaba pensar cómo ayudarlos y… recordé algo que me transmitió mamá antes de… —Bajó la mirada, siendo abrazada de inmediato por él—. Creo que sé algo que puede llegar a ayudarlos a Angela y a ti. Pero necesitaría verificarlo en La Casa Flotante con tía Eowyn.

—Entonces vamos nosotras dos allá. —le planteó sonriente la aludida, ayudándola a levantarse.

Faramir y Remus ayudaron a incorporarse a Aragorn mientras Nymph y Arwen recogían las cosas que la chica había dejado caer.

—Jessica —le habló con dulzura Aragorn—: no quiero que te preocupes tanto, pequeña. Los siete estaremos bien.

—Estoy bien, tío. Te quiero mucho. —se le abrazó sonriente.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Eowyn se fue con Jessica a la Casa Flotante con ayuda de _Moony_.

Aragorn regresó a la salita con Arwen, Nymph, Faramir y Remus, cabizbajo, preocupado por su esposa y los chicos en la escuela, desesperado por dar con una solución para la situación de los tres chicos.

—La de los chicos y la tuya —le hizo énfasis Remus, haciéndolo sobresaltarse—. Lo siento Aragorn, pero Eowyn y Faramir me han estado entrenando en el don de Percibir Pensamientos y lo he usado contigo. No puedes seguir así, amigo. Estás muy tenso y eso te hace daño.

—Es que esta situación… No soporto ver así a los chicos y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, Remus. Se suponía que yo me restablecería pronto y podría sacarlos de esta situación con bien, pero ahora…

—Cálmate mi amor —lo interrumpió Arwen con tono cariñoso pero firme—. Remus tiene razón, estar tan tenso te hace daño.

—Sí, lo sé. —suspiró. No pudo evitar pensar en su otra preocupación.

—La Orden del Fénix sigue activa y ayudando en lo que se puede como siempre hemos hecho, Aragorn. Los miembros del grupo a quienes Angelica no involucró en este proceso están atentos a lo que pueda ocurrir —le explicó Remus para tranquilizarlo—. Es lógico que hacemos falta pero cuando estés restablecido y nosotros más entrenados podremos reintegrarnos totalmente. Para eso debes mantenerte tranquilo.

—Gracias Remus, pero yo…

—Tú deberías dormir un rato. —lo interrumpió Nymph.

Aragorn la miró, suspiró y asintió, subiendo al cuarto a recostarse un rato acompañado de Arwen.

Cuando estaban solos Remus les contó lo que Hermione le había dicho sobre lo ocurrido con Angela durante la noche.

—Hay otra cosa que me está preocupando, Faramir.

—Lo sé. Yo también he dejado de percibirlos a los cuatro desde la ruptura del sello, pero no sé si es parte normal del proceso o fue por eso. Aragorn no comentó nada ayer cuando le preguntamos lo que sabía del cierre. El profesor Mithrandir tampoco puede percibirlos por lo que decía la carta de ayer. ¿Cómo vamos a saber realmente lo que pasa con ellos? —preguntó Faramir preocupado.

—Tendremos que esperar a recibir noticias de Hermione y estar muy atentos a Aragorn para ayudarlos —respondió Remus cabizbajo—. Dile a Arwen que se quede con él y nos avise con _Fawkes_ si hay algún cambio, yo iré con Nymph y contigo al campo de entrenamientos.

—De acuerdo Remus.

Al séptimo día de haber llegado al campo de entrenamientos Remus se sintió muy extraño, cayendo de rodillas al piso, mientras Faramir corría rápidamente hacia él para ayudarlo. Pero en ese instante desapareció de su vista, apareciendo un par de minutos después de pie tras el Dunedain y la metamórfaga con su varita afuera bastante asustado.

—Tranquilo Remus, ya pasó, tranquilo. —le dijo rápidamente Faramir al ver su expresión, habiéndolo ubicado de inmediato por haberlo estado buscando con la vista y sus dones alrededor.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué acaba de pasar, Faramir? —preguntó Nymph asustada.

—Remus acaba de hacer su primer viaje en el tiempo. —respondió el Dunedain con una suave sonrisa.

—Entonces lo que viví… Claro, allí estaba y ahora ya no… Esto es… —intentó comentar Remus, aturdido.

—Muy confuso… lo sé… pero lo has hecho muy bien para ser tu primera vez. —le aseguró Faramir.

Por tercera vez en esa semana una luz brillante rodeó el cuerpo de Remus, haciéndolo sentir ligeramente mareado. Faramir se le acercó rápidamente y lo sujetó con Nymph cuando cesaba la luz, para que no perdiese el equilibrio.

—¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? —le preguntó la metamórfaga preocupada.

—Mareado —respondió con sinceridad—. ¿Qué está ocasionando esto, Faramir?

—No lo sé, pero coincide con sus avances en el manejo de los dones —le respondió con el ceño fruncido, pensativo—. Creo que Angela no sólo nos está percibiendo, sino que ha empezado a liberar gradualmente hacia ustedes los dones de Angelica, a medida que avanzan —les explicó lo que acababa de deducir—. Nosotros tres hemos visto reforzados los nuestros a medida que practicamos con ustedes, pero no percibimos la recepción como ustedes. Creo que es porque nosotros ya los manejábamos bien.

—Eso tiene lógica, pero me preocupa cómo la puede estar afectando —comentó preocupado el líder de la O.D.F.—. Tal vez debí llevármela a Grimmauld o a otro sitio. No creo que sea buena idea que esté en clase mientras está ocurriendo esto.

—No, Remus. El señor Mithrandir debe haber tenido una razón para haber ordenado que los chicos se incorporasen a las clases. —le contradijo Faramir.

—No lo había pensado. Tienes razón, pero… ¿Por qué no nos dice con más claridad que está pasando? —le planteó Remus inquieto.

—Creo que está aún intentando averiguarlo. Sospecho que dejó a Angela en el colegio por Ginny y Harry. Si lo ocurrido ayer ha afectado a Angela… es posible que a ellos también por el lazo, indirectamente. Pero nos pidió que alejásemos a Aragorn para evitar que tuviesen un enfrentamiento. —le respondió con sinceridad lo que pensaba.

—Si tienes razón entonces esto en lugar de resolverse parece complicarse, Faramir. Tiene que existir una manera de ayudarlos. —terminó con voz angustiada.

—Tal vez Jessica y Eowyn consigan algo. Creo que el señor Mithrandir también debe estar investigando. Por ahora sigamos con el entrenamiento. —propuso Nymph intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Sigamos. —aceptó Remus con tono resignado.

Al regresar a Grimmauld de entrenar los esperaba una sorpresa.

—¡Meg! ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó muy preocupado Remus al ver a la mujer rubia llorando, mientras Arwen y Aragorn intentaban tranquilizarla.

—Un ataque de mortífagos en Francia. Han asesinado a mi hermano y su esposa, que se habían mudado hace seis años allí —le respondió con la voz quebrada—. He dejado los niños con la señora Weasley mientras venía a hablar contigo. Yo sé que el colegio ya ha iniciado pero… Remus necesito que la profesora McGonagall los acepte para que mis tíos Jill y Richard los puedan adoptar, como Eomer les había pedido en caso de pasarles algo a ellos. A Daphne y Jeff ellos los habían adoptado. Sólo Tim es sobrino mío por sangre.

—No te preocupes, hablaré con Minerva. El año ha comenzado hace poco, seguro que podemos resolverlo. —le respondió con tono suave, transmitiéndole tanto con su mirada como con su voz y gestos su comprensión y apoyo.

—Me preocupa Daphne, ella estaba en sexto año y el régimen en Beauxbatons es distinto al de Hogwarts, los exámenes y lo demás. Ella no es mayor de edad y no queremos que siga con sus ideas de ir tras los mortífagos. No creo que tía pueda controlarla. —le planteó lo que la tenía tan angustiada, pues se sentía además de profundamente dolida por la pérdida responsable de sus sobrinos.

—No te preocupes, lo resolveremos. —le aseguró el hombre de ojos miel.

—Gracias Remus… Yo quisiera adoptarlos y traérmelos conmigo, pero al no estar casada no me es posible. Tía tiene miedo que no se los permitan por la edad. No sé qué hacer. Mis tíos y yo estamos solos con esta situación. —empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Era muy impresionante ver llorar a alguien de carácter tan fuerte y templado como ella.

—No te preocupes, conozco a unos abogados que nos pueden ayudar —le aseguró mientras le apretaba levemente las manos—. Cálmate, ustedes no están solos. —le aseguró.

—Gracias Remus. —le intentó sonreír agradecida, pero sólo logró una mueca triste de una sonrisa forzada.

—Tómate este té, Meg, te hará bien. Y déjame usar mi don contigo. —le insistía de nuevo Arwen, empezando a usar su don al verla asentir.

Unos minutos más tarde la rubia se quedaba dormida, tanto por el agotamiento como por la poción tranquilizante que la Dunedain había deslizado en la bebida.

—Sólo la había visto llorar cuando asesinaron a sus padres. —comentó deprimida Nymph.

—Quédate con ella mientras despierta y luego la acompañas a La Madriguera —le pidió Remus a su prometida—. Necesita de tu apoyo, mi amor. Yo voy a hablar con mis amigos, estoy seguro que me ayudarán como hicieron con Chris & Chris.

Nymph y Faramir se llevaron a Meg a una habitación, quedándose la metamórfaga con ella mientras él regresaba rápido a la sala.

Justo cuando Remus se iba a trasladar por la red flú llegaron Jessica y Eowyn con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hemos conseguido una poción que puede ayudar a Angela y a mi tío —anunció feliz Jessica—. Fred nos está buscando los ingredientes.

—Mañana la tendremos lista. —agregó Eowyn sonriente.

—Me alegra mucho. —les dijo Remus, pero su rostro mostraba tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jessica mirando primero a su papá y luego a su tío.

—Han asesinado ayer al hermano y la cuñada de Meg en Francia —respondió Aragorn—. A primera hora fueron los funerales. Ella se ha traído los chicos y los ha dejado con la señora Weasley mientras venía aquí a pedirnos ayuda.

Remus lo miró molesto.

—Gracias tío. No lo mires así, papá —le pidió Jessica con la voz triste—. Le hice prometer anoche que no me ocultaría ninguna muerte producto de la guerra, antes de irnos a dormir. No quiero seguir enterándome de las cosas a cuentagotas.

—¿Por qué le prometiste eso? —le preguntó Remus intranquilo, pero al verlo bajar la cabeza comprendió. Su hija seguramente lo había presionado con lo de Jennifer y él estaba deprimido antes de irse a la cama—. Cuando llegue de averiguar lo que necesita la familia de Meg hablaré contigo, Jessica. —afirmó muy serio mirando a su hija.

—Sí papá. —le respondió la chica bajando la mirada.

La chica de ojos dorados se fue hacia la cocina con sus tías para empezar a preparar el almuerzo.

—Lo siento Remus. Yo sé que no debí pero… —intentó explicarle Aragorn, cabizbajo y triste.

—No te disculpes —lo interrumpió Remus con tono firme—. Ella no ha debido aprovecharse de tu situación para presionarte. Debió hablarlo conmigo —agregó al ver que intentaría defenderla. Suspiró al ver que se entristecía más y se esforzó en calmarse—. Intenta mantenerte tranquilo y ve a descansar un rato. Yo regresaré pronto. —le indicó con un tono más suave, palmeándole en el hombro en gesto de apoyo.

El Dunedain asintió y se fue hacia su cuarto a dormir un poco. Se sentía bastante débil y deprimido. El haber dormido poco en la noche y la llegada de Meg en ese estado lo tenía bastante mal, sumándose ahora la situación con su sobrina y su amigo. Esperaba de todo corazón que su hermana y su sobrina tuviesen razón con la poción. Sospechaba que Angela también estaba mal.

En la cocina Arwen se movía triste y callada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Jessica? —le preguntó molesta Eowyn.

—No fue premeditado, tía —le respondió la chica con la voz cortada por el llanto—. Fui a buscarlo en la biblioteca para despedirme de él antes de irme a dormir y lo conseguí muy triste. Yo también estaba deprimida y sin darnos cuenta cómo empezamos a hablar de mamá, entonces… —Ya no pudo continuar.

Arwen la abrazó y la sentó para ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento, tía Arwen. —se disculpó Jessica sollozando.

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña, esto no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros —le aseguró con cariño. Cuando logró tranquilizarla un poco decidió hablarle de nuevo—. Jessica, por favor, no hables de temas difíciles con Aragorn hasta que se recupere. Él está sufriendo un proceso similar al de Angela. Cosas como éstas le hacen daño.

—Te lo prometo tía. No le volveré a hablar de ningún tema que lo pueda alterar. —le aseguró la joven de ojos miel con vehemencia.

Cuando Arwen vio llegar al líder de la O.D.F. se lo llevó de nuevo a la salita, pues se dio cuenta que aún estaba molesto con Jessica.

—No fue intencional, Remus —le aseguró. Al notar que denegaba con el ceño fruncido le explicó—. Ella también estaba deprimida, empezaron a hablar y él intentó consolarla por lo que se acaba de enterar de Jennifer.

—Entiendo —suspiró cabizbajo—. Ella no puede seguir hablando de estos temas con él, Arwen, le hace mucho daño. Quiero explicarle lo que pasa con su tío.

—Le dije que su proceso es similar al de Angela —le contó ella luego de asentir, agradecida por su sincera preocupación por Aragorn—. Me ha prometido que no hablará con él nada que pueda alterarlo.

—Gracias Arwen —Se quedó mirándola triste. Le recordaba tanto a Lily—. Esto para ti es muy difícil.

—Para ti también, Remus —le replicó con sus ojos esmeraldas mirándolo con preocupación. Se veía muy demacrado—. Ya no te sigas presionando con tantas cosas. No pretendas cargar sobre tus espaldas con todos los problemas de cada uno de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix y los chicos del E.D.H. —le recomendó. Al notar su intención de justificar lo que acababa de hacer levantó una mano para que la dejase terminar—. No, Remus, no me malinterpretes. Comparto tu opinión en que Meg necesita ayuda, pero llevas días soportando la mayor parte de la presión de decidirlo y coordinarlo todo, pendiente de cuidarnos a todos, sin darte la más mínima oportunidad de desahogarte. Comparte con nosotros tu carga o explotarás.

—Hagamos un trato. Yo lo haré si tú lo haces. —le propuso él con una sonrisa.

—Has estado demasiado tiempo en compañía de Angela. —fingió ella quejarse.

—¿Aceptas? —le respondió él con los ojos dorados brillando con picardía.

—Trato hecho. Pero hablaremos más tarde, ahora es hora de almorzar. —aceptó ella sonriéndole con complicidad.

El carácter de Remus apacible y tenaz, comprensivo y determinado, sereno y luchador, lograban calmar la natural impetuosidad de Arwen y que le respetase como lo hacía con Faramir. A pesar de tener mucho menos tiempo de compartir una amistad, ésta era fuerte y sólida, como lo fue la de Remus con Lily no sólo mientras estudiaron en el colegio sino hasta el último día de la vida de ella.

Al entrar Arwen y Remus a la cocina Jessica se les acercó cabizbaja.

—Perdóname papá. No fue intencional. Yo no quiero lastimarlo. —se disculpó con sincero arrepentimiento.

—Está bien, pequeña. Sólo no hables temas delicados con él estos días, mientras se recupera —le dijo con mucha dulzura. Le levantó la cara por el mentón con suavidad, le dio un beso paternal en la frente al ver la expresión triste y arrepentida en sus ojos miel y la abrazó de tal manera que se sintiese protegida—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Yo sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti y que necesitas desahogarte, pero hazlo conmigo, con tus tías, con Nymph, con Faramir, pero no con él. Aragorn está sufriendo un proceso muy duro en este momento.

—Anoche yo no comprendía qué le pasaba a tío. Lo entendí esta mañana, papá, con la carta de Hermione y los morados en tu rostro y el de tío Faramir —Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir se giraron a mirarla con brusquedad, con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que Remus—. No les diremos nada a Chris & Chris, pero entre nosotros no hay secretos. Fue Hermione la que me pidió que intentase buscar en los recuerdos de mamá algún tratamiento para personas con enfermedades emocionales.

—Por eso me dijiste que Fred nos buscaría los ingredientes sin hacer preguntas. —afirmó la mujer rubia con expresión de haber comprendido.

—Sí, tía Eowyn, porque Hermione también le diría todo. —le respondió la chica con tono suave.

Remus iba a replicarle cuando llegó _Galileo_ con una nota de la castaña. La tomó, la leyó y les contó su contenido a todos.

—Angela ha estado experimentando mareos en clase. Por las horas que señala Hermione han coincidido con lo que hemos experimentado durante los entrenamientos —les resumió preocupado—. Tenías razón, Faramir, ha empezado la transferencia de dones con nosotros. Me preocupa que esté en clase sin recuperarse y con nosotros entrenando y recibiendo los dones. También dice Hermione que Harry se ve demacrado. Incluso ha preocupado al profesor Elrond, que intentó enviarlos a los dos a la enfermería —comentó pensativo—. Creo que será mejor que busque a Angela.

—Pero el profesor Mithrandir dijo que debía reincorporarse a clases, papá. Creo que no quiere presionarla con seguir faltando —le contradijo Jessica mirando la nota en la manos de él—. Además creo que debe permanecer cerca de Harry.

—¿Por qué dices que debe permanecer cerca de Harry? —le preguntó Remus alarmado.

—Supongo que Angela debe estar al tanto, a través del lazo que los une, de lo que le esté ocurriendo. Es muy posible que incluso lo esté ayudando. —le respondió con sinceridad lo que había deducido de la situación.

—Jessica, no vayas a comentar nada de esto frente a Aragorn. —le pidió Faramir de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, tío. No lo haré. —le aseguró la chica.

—La comida ya está lista. Voy a buscar a Aragorn. —les informó Arwen después de un par de minutos de tenso silencio en la cocina.

—Después de comer iré al colegio a hablar con el profesor Mithrandir sobre la poción que conseguí con Jessica. También le preguntaré sobre lo que está ocurriendo con Angela y ustedes. —afirmó Eowyn preocupada.

Cuando terminaron de comer Arwen subió con Aragorn para que se tomase la poción plateada y reposase un poco. El organismo de su esposo estaba resintiendo nuevamente con mucha intensidad el proceso, con fuertes dolores en los músculos y alteraciones en el sistema nervioso y digestivo. Aragorn intentaba mantenerse tranquilo pero no lo conseguía. Un par de minutos después de iniciado aquello, todos pudieron empezar a percibir su estado, por lo que le repitieron las pociones que el anciano ya le había dado en la enfermería.

Apenas quedarse Aragorn dormido Remus sacó del cuarto a Arwen para que se pudiese desahogar mientras Faramir acompañaba a su amigo. Remus estaba intentando consolar a Arwen cuando le llegó la nota de la castaña y le respondió, explicándole lo ocurrido con Aragorn. Esa tarde ninguno de los miembros de la O.D.F. fue a entrenar, esperando las noticias de Eowyn sobre lo dicho por Mithrandir en lo referente a Angela.

A la hora de la cena le llevaron la comida a Aragorn a la cama porque estaba muy débil. Él se tomaba las pociones en el cuarto con Arwen, mientras los demás estaban recogiendo y limpiando, cuando llegó _Galileo_ con una nota de la castaña.

—Angela ha sufrido una reacción muy intensa a la poción plateada. Hermione dice que es posiblemente a consecuencia del cansancio y la preocupación por lo ocurrido anoche. Se ha quedado dormida, le dará unos minutos para recuperarse antes de darle a tomar las otras pociones. —les resumió Remus preocupado.

—Fred nos ha conseguido todos los ingredientes. Empezaré de inmediato a preparar la poción con Jessica. Creo que debemos traerla lo antes posible. —opinó Eowyn.

—Que extraño que todos hayamos empezado a percibir de nuevo a tío pero no a Angela, a Ginny y a Harry. —comentó Jessica pensativa.

Todos se miraron preocupados, empezando a sospechar que era la chica y no el proceso propiamente lo que los tenía bloqueados para percibirlos.

—Espero que el señor Mithrandir tenga razón y Angela pueda soportar esta situación hasta el viernes. Mañana estarán listas las pociones que él está preparando y la de ustedes, pero hay que esperar a ver sus resultados antes de poder traerla. —comentó cabizbajo Faramir.

—Vamos a acostarnos. Si ocurre algo con ella me avisará Hermione y yo los despertaré. —indicó Remus esforzándose por mantener la calma en todos.

A medianoche Arwen se despertó al oír a su esposo llorando desconsolado. Le tomó más de una hora tranquilizarlo, hasta que se quedó dormido agotado pues su organismo estaba muy débil por la recaída en horas de la tarde. Cerca de las tres de la madrugada él se despertó a darse una ducha fría, que su organismo adolorido resintió.

Antes del amanecer se despertó jugando como un niño con su esposa, las risas tan fuertes despertaron a los que dormían en las otras habitaciones, que al llegar allí fueron víctimas de una serie de bromas que sólo cesaron una hora más tarde, cuando el cansancio de su cuerpo lo dominó.

Al verlo caer rendido por el cansancio, todos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse. Aún Jessica había sido víctima de una broma de su tío al asomarse a la habitación recién levantada, intrigada por las risas que oía desde el pasillo.

—Desde que estudiábamos en Hogwarts no lo había visto hacer bromas así. —comentó muy sonriente Arwen, mientras intentaba quitarse la guirnalda de flores fosforescentes que cantaban desafinadas.

—Menos mal que Chris & Chris no estaban aquí o tendrían muchas ideas que poner en práctica. —opinó entre risas Jessica mirándolos a todos, mientras Nymph le regresaba el multicolor de su pelo al castaño claro normal.

—Me preguntó cómo lo habrán pasado los chicos con Angela. —comentó Faramir con picardía en la voz.

La respuesta les llegó una hora más tarde, con una carta de la castaña para Remus por medio de _Galileo_.

* * *

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar con todos, siendo Luna y Neville los encargados de supervisar que los otros seis chicos comiesen adecuadamente, pues tres de ellos no querían hacerlo y los otros tres estaban muy cansados para regañarlos o servirse la comida. Hermione pidió una habitación totalmente vacía al Cuarto de los Requisitos para tomarse los cinco las pociones rápidamente y poder ir a clase, no quería que el cansancio los dominase.

Neville y Ron se dirigieron con Harry a la biblioteca para empezar con el trabajo de Encantamientos. Ginny y Luna se dirigieron a clase de Runas Antiguas. Hermione acompañó a Angela a la clase de Aritmancia.

Cuando se dirigían a Transformaciones se dirigió Angela al baño seguida de Hermione, que vio asombrada a la chica de pelo negro tomarse un vaso de poción plateada que sacó de la mochila, recostada a una pared, dejándose deslizar por ella hasta quedar sentada en el piso con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose.

—Angela, ¿por qué te la has tomado si no te correspondía en este momento y te hace sentir tan mal? —le preguntó preocupada la castaña, arrodillada frente a ella.

La chica abrió sus ojos grises para mirarla, había miedo en su mirada.

—Porque sentí que si no lo hacía no iba a poder seguir en pie.

—¿Te acompaño a la oficina del profesor Mithrandir? —le preguntó Hermione, muy preocupada por lo que le acababa de confesar.

—No —denegó Angela de inmediato—. Creo que lo podré resistir sin preocuparlos. Por favor no le digas nada a nadie. Especialmente no les digas a Ginny o a Harry. —le pidió.

—¿Es el proceso con ellos lo que te ha puesto así? —la interrogó inquieta.

—Por favor, Hermione —le pidió Angela con voz de súplica—. Te lo explicaré luego. Ahora tenemos que ir a clase para que los demás no sospechen.

La castaña frunció el ceño pero asintió, ayudándola a incorporarse. Allí se les unieron Harry, Ron y Neville que las esperaban preocupados por su tardanza.

—¿Por qué llegan tarde? —preguntó Ron mirándolas alternativamente.

—No entendía la tarea que nos asignó la profesora y nos quedamos a preguntarle. —contestó Angela con una sonrisa.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, mirándola analíticamente, luego se giró a mirar a su mejor amiga que le esquivó rápidamente, hablando con su novio sobre lo consultado en la biblioteca por los chicos.

Neville decidió distraerlos preguntándoles sobre el trabajo que tenían que presentarle al profesor Flitwick esa tarde. Algo en la mirada de la chica de pelo negro le decía que era mejor no insistir. Había ido allí porque quería ver cómo seguía Angela antes de ir al invernadero.

Mientras tanto, Luna estaba muy preocupada, entrando a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras al lado de la menuda pelirroja, que estaba muy pálida, tensa y malhumorada. Cuando empezaron a practicar los hechizos para inmovilizar a su oponente, casi finalizando la clase, Luna se asustó al ver la mirada de su amiga. Sus ojos parecían contener una flama en el sentido literal, asombrándose más al ver que las cuerdas que salían de la varita de Ginny parecían envueltas en llamas.

Unos segundos antes que las cuerdas la alcanzaran desaparecieron, cayendo la pelirroja de rodillas, llorando, con una expresión muy asustada en su rostro. El profesor Elrond, que había invocado rápidamente un escudo protector alrededor de la rubia con Magia Antigua, lo quitó con la misma velocidad, distrayendo rápidamente al resto de la clase de lo que ocurría entre las dos chicas con nuevas instrucciones. Por suerte era tan complicada la práctica de ese día que el resto de la clase no se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

Ginny retrocedió sobresaltada al contacto del brazo de Luna, para abrazarse luego muy asustada a su amiga temblando como un conejito que ha escapado por muy poco de un depredador.

Luna la ayudó a incorporarse y disimuladamente la sacó de clase. Al salir al pasillo vio a Peeves flotando allí cerca, viendo extrañada como el poltergeist salía huyendo de allí al parecer muy asustado. Al ver de reojo a su amiga vio sus ojos cambiar entre su color castaño y las flamas de fuego. Tragó saliva pero no se separó de ella. La llevó hasta su habitación en la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde la pelirroja le pidió que le diese a tomar poción plateada, lo que hizo la rubia, extrañada y preocupada.

Unos minutos después de quedarse Ginny adormilada entró Angela corriendo a la habitación, seguida por Hermione.

—¿Qué tiene Ginny? —preguntó la castaña asustada, mientras la chica de pelo negro le acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza a la pelirroja y miraba a la rubia.

—Me ha pedido que le dé poción plateada apenas llegamos aquí, después que sus cuerdas de fuego casi me atrapan en la Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —respondió Luna mirando a la castaña.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz Hermione, mientras la expresión de Angela se entristecía y sus ojos verdes miraban preocupados a la rubia.

—¿Tú estás bien, Luna? ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de eso? —le preguntó la chica de pelo negro.

—Yo estoy bien y el único que se dio cuenta fue el profesor Elrond. ¿Nos puedes decir qué significa eso? Ella estaba muy asustada después. —le planteó seria, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos plateados.

—La energía que liberaron los dos últimos antiguos del consejo, al modificar y blindar el Sello Dunedain, nos afecta a los siete de diferentes maneras —le respondió Angela con la sinceridad que su amiga le pedía con la mirada. Acarició con suavidad la frente de la pelirroja, pensativa y preocupada. Empezaba a pensar que sería mejor que ellos fuesen a Grimmauld y decir lo que sabía. Pronto no resistiría más—. Se suponía que mi tío y yo saldríamos de la crisis más severa con su ayuda en dos días. Luego él me ayudaría con la guía de ellos para… ayudar a los otros cinco con sus procesos, pero no ha sido así por lo del sello.

—Con lo ocurrido ustedes no han terminado con sus procesos y Ginny ya ha comenzado con el suyo. —afirmó Luna mirándola muy seria.

—Yo he empezado anoche a ayudar a Ginny con la fase fuerte del proceso de ella. No he logrado evitar lo ocurrido hace poco porque yo no he terminado con la del mío —confirmó luego de suspirar. Al ver las caras de sus amigas sospechó cuál sería su siguiente pregunta—. Al recibir buena parte de la energía de ellos ha aflorado en ella su naturaleza más profunda. Ella es además de una fénix… una Flama de Fuegos Multidimensionales.

La rubia y la castaña abrieron la boca, asombradas y un poco asustadas. No sabían con exactitud qué significaba, pero por la cara de su amiga era algo difícil de manejar, además de confirmar la Profecía Dunedain y explicar las investigaciones que habían comenzado referentes a la pelirroja.

—Por eso te pidió que le dieses poción plateada y se acostó a dormir mientras yo lograba venir aquí a ayudarla. Por favor aléjense de nosotras mientras hago esto. Luego debemos bajar a comer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No debemos levantar sospechas. —Terminó la chica de pelo negro, concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer mientras la rubia y la castaña retrocedían.

En unos minutos la pelirroja y la chica de pelo negro estaban envueltas en llamas con la cama y la mesita de noche, asustando a las otras dos chicas que les apuntaban con sus varitas sin decidirse a qué hacer. Pasaron casi cinco minutos antes que las llamas desaparecieran. Angela salió corriendo al baño y se encerró allí, mientras Luna y Hermione veían petrificadas una luz roja que partía de la pelirroja, reconstruyendo lo quemado para cesar luego.

Sólo cuando vieron a la pelirroja abrir los ojos mirándolas con una pacífica interrogante en su rostro reaccionaron, acercándose rápidamente a ella. Al verla incorporarse sin problemas, diciéndoles que estaba bien, Hermione y Luna se miraron entre ellas y luego la puerta del baño. La rubia se quedó junto a la pelirroja ayudándola a levantarse de la cama mientras la castaña se dirigía rápidamente al baño, preocupada por la chica de pelo negro que estaba allí.

Al no poder abrir se asustó. Iba a intentar algunos hechizos con su varita cuando la puerta se abrió dejando salir a una muy demacrada chica que le sonrió.

—Bajemos al comedor. —le planteó la joven de pelo negro a la castaña.

—¿Angela? —la interrogó ésta arqueando una ceja.

—Por favor. Te explicaré luego Hermione. —le pidió ella en voz baja.

La castaña asintió, preocupada por su amiga. Algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien en los procesos de sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien, Angela? —le preguntó preocupada Ginny.

—Sí. Sólo necesitaba un poco de agua fría en la cara. —le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cuando bajaron a la Sala Común las esperaban muy preocupados los chicos, incluyendo a Neville que había sido llamado por Ron por medio de la esclava. La chica de pelo negro había abandonado la clase de Transformaciones un poco antes que terminase corriendo, con la castaña y ellos tras ella, sin que Angela les hubiese dado una explicación. De hecho no les respondió a una sola de sus preguntas, deteniéndose solamente lo suficiente para recobrar el aire cuando sus pulmones no le respondían mientras Ron llevaba sus cosas.

—¿Angela? —la interrogó Harry en voz baja con tono de hermano mayor, al verla tan demacrada intentando pasar inadvertida rumbo al cuadro para salir de la Sala Común mientras las parejas se reunían.

—Ese hechizo para hacer girar las cosas tan rápido me sentó mal al estómago —le respondió en voz baja con cara de niña buena en cuanto la alcanzaron—. Disculpen que saliera corriendo así.

—Esa es la mentira menos convincente que has dicho en mucho tiempo —la regañó Harry entrecerrando los ojos—. Especialmente porque nosotros practicamos algo parecido bajo tu supervisión.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior. Era cierto. Les había ya enseñado a los del trío a hacer algo aún más fuerte y complicado con Magia Antigua. Sintió la alteración tanto en Ginny como en Harry, los dos demasiado tensos, resintiéndolo en su organismo enfermo.

—Es cierto, pero en ese momento mi estómago estaba en su sitio. —le respondió con una media sonrisa, suspirando mentalmente al verlos asentir y que la miraban con preocupación.

Iban los siete con rumbo al comedor cuando Angela se detuvo en seco, cerrando los ojos. Si Ginny y Harry no se calmaban no llegaría allí. Instintivamente se llevó la mano izquierda al abdomen y salió corriendo al baño más cercano, el de Myrtle La Llorona, donde entraron todos corriendo tras ella a excepción de Neville que jamás había entrado. Allí Hermione sostuvo a la chica que estaba vomitando hasta que las arcadas cesaron y la pudieron sentar en una silla que hizo aparecer Harry, después que Luna le limpiase la cara con un paño húmedo y le acercase un vaso con agua para que se enjuagase la boca.

—Has tenido un mal día por lo que veo. —le dijo la fantasma mirándola intrigada.

—Angela, ¿qué tienes? —la interrogó Neville que se había decidido a entrar, cuando vio que recuperaba un poco el color.

—Desde que desayunamos tengo malestar estomacal. —le respondió en voz baja.

Aquello era cierto, aunque la comida no era el motivo. No dijo más nada para no tener que decir la verdad. No les mentiría tampoco.

—Te llevaremos a la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey te dé algo para eso. —afirmó muy serio Neville, ayudándola a incorporarse.

—No creo que sea necesario. Si me voy a la cama a descansar un rato me calmará solo el estómago y…

—Olvídalo. Vamos a la enfermería —se le impuso Luna—. Luego que estés aliviada te comerás todo y te tomarás tus pociones. —agregó antes que la chica intentase esquivar la comida.

Angela bajó la cabeza resignada. No había sido suficientemente rápida para usar su malestar para escaparse del almuerzo.

—No han venido más nunca a visitarme y ahora sólo me ignoran. —protestó la fantasma, enfurruñada.

—Perdona Myrtle —se disculpó Angela mirándola con cariño—. En cuanto me sienta un poco mejor vendré para que charlemos.

—Eso sólo lo dices por compromiso.

—Myrtle, por favor, como puedes ver ella no se siente bien —le recordó Luna serena—. Las dos vendremos luego.

—¿Podrías por favor avisarle a la enfermera? —susurró Angela, sujetándose mareada del brazo de Ron.

—Eres amable conmigo. En seguida le aviso. —aceptó la fantasma.

Los chicos la llevaron a la enfermería donde Madam Pomfrey le dio a beber una poción de sabor arenoso, saliendo minutos después rumbo al comedor donde los esperaban muy preocupados por su demora George, Gabrielle, Chris & Chris. Al llegar y ver los niños expectantes Angela sonrió maternal. Se les acercó lo más rápido que su organismo le permitía para hablar con ellos y tranquilizarlos.

—Hola chicos. Mi estómago no estaba bien desde el desayuno y he tenido que visitar la enfermería porque ellos no me quieren perdonar el almuerzo —simuló mirar a los niños pensativa—. ¿Habéis hecho alguna broma con la comida?

—No. ¿Cómo crees? —le replicó instantáneamente Christine molesta, creyendo que insinuaba que podían ser los causantes de su malestar.

—¿No podrían hacerlo como un favor especial para que me pueda escapar? —les preguntó, con la misma carita de súplica con la cual una niña pequeña pediría su caramelo favorito.

—Nada de eso, Angelita —la regañó muy firme George al ver a los niños mirarse, dudando si ayudarla o no—. Y ustedes tres no se pueden dejar convencer de ella en ese sentido. Angela tiene que comer para que su organismo pueda resistirse a la virosis que tiene. —aclaró al ver a la francesa mirarla con cara de pena.

—Pero yo comería bien en la cena. —intentó convencerlo su novia.

—Vamos a la mesa a comer y déjate de tonterías. —le respondió él muy serio.

Al sentarse los Gryffindors vieron asombrados como Christopher se dirigía a la mesa de Hufflepuff para comer con Gabrielle, ante las miradas extrañadas y cautelosas de los compañeros de casa de la francesa, siendo acompañados de Christine casi de inmediato.

—¿Qué se traen los niños entre manos? —preguntó Angela.

—Han decidido que almorzarán todos los días en una mesa diferente y trabajarán juntos en las horas libres en la biblioteca —le respondió Neville tranquilamente. Al ver que, a excepción de su novia, todos lo miraban sorprendidos y preocupados se explicó más—. Me lo ha dicho Chris esta mañana cuando buscaba un libro en las estanterías. Ellos piensan que "lo de las casas es una solemne tontería que debería ser abolida y ellos van a contribuir firmemente a que eso se dé". —marcó las comillas con sus dedos.

Angela miró en dirección a los niños con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación. Estaba de acuerdo con aquello pero también sabía que eso generaría problemas. Miró a la mesa de los profesores. Le extrañó que ninguno se acercase a regañarlos.

—Creo que por este mes no habrá problemas con los profesores. Con el intercambio de alumnos entre casas que hicieron no se notará demasiado. Tal vez se pueda lograr algo en ese sentido. —comentó Luna con una sonrisa.

La chica de pelo negro miró las cuatro mesas y se dio cuenta que era cierto, aunque la mayoría de los cambiados de casa se notaban un poco incómodos con sus compañeros, especialmente dos chicos de tercer año de Gryffindor, Susan Bones y Justin Finch Fletchley en la mesa de Slytherin, que estaban rodeados de compañeros de Chris mientras el resto de la mesa los miraba con antipatía notoria.

—No te preocupes por ellos, Angela —la tranquilizó Neville al notar a quienes estaba mirando—. Están en las habitaciones de primer año. Además la profesora Sinistra les ha dicho a las serpientes que al menor intento de molestarlos castigará severamente a los involucrados con ayudar a Grawp, en sus nuevas tareas como ayudante de Hagrid como guardabosques.

—¿Ha permitido el Ministerio a la directora que contrate al gigante de ayudante de guardabosques? —preguntó Hermione, incrédula y un poco asustada.

—En realidad ellos no estaban de acuerdo, pero el Consejo Escolar ha accedido y presionado con el Wizengamot para que lo permitiese. —les comentó Luna.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrado Ron.

—Tres de los niños de primer año protegidos por Hagrid durante el ataque al tren tienen familiares en el Consejo Escolar —le respondió Ginny—. Además algunos que lo vieron negociar con los gigantes en uno de los ataques en las vacaciones, logrando que se retirasen, tienen parientes en el Wizengamot.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —le preguntó anonadado su novio.

—Porque Luna y Jessica se han hecho muy amigas de Hagrid en las clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, al igual que Ted Pearson y Colin Creevey que son los únicos que han tomado la materia. Ellas me lo contaron.

George tuvo que amenazar a su novia en susurros con darle la comida en la boca, avergonzándola ante todo el comedor, para que se comiese todo lo que le habían servido. Empleó la misma táctica con su hermanita, que también estaba muy renuente con la comida ese día. De su cuñado se encargaron su hermano menor y la castaña. Cuando estaban terminando y Luna les sirvió el postre, los tres chicos sin apetito la miraron enojados.

Angela cerró los ojos ante la visión de las frutas picadas en almíbar. Con el fuerte disgusto de sus dos amigos se estaba empezando a sentir mal de nuevo. Aquello y el acceso de rabia contenida que estaba surgiendo en ella se le mezclaron con el malestar que sentía proveniente de su tío. Todos los vasos y cristales del Gran Comedor empezaron a vibrar, asustando a los que estaban allí.

Sintió una mano de su novio sobre la suya y escuchó su voz dulce en su oído, recordándole cuanto la amaba al susurrarle la canción de amor que los unía. Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para dominarse y transmitirles calma y energía a los otros tres a través de los lazos, mientras de sus ojos se escapaba una lágrima sin poder evitarlo.

George tomó con sus dedos aquella furtiva pequeñita que se había escapado de los ojos de su novia, mientras con mucha dulzura le seguía susurrando su canción. Sabía que en ese momento esa era la única ayuda que podía ofrecerle. También confiaba en su efecto sobre ella.

No sólo dejó de vibrar toda la cristalería, sino que su hermanita y su cuñado se destensaron y empezaron a comerse el postre. Al ver sus hermosos ojos grises mirándolo enamorados sonrió, su corazón bombeando la felicidad del amor. Aquél azul eléctrico rabioso con la comida los había abandonado. Ahora aquellos ojos que brillaban con la pureza de una flor plateada abierta le hacían sentir que volaban los dos unidos por un cielo azul, con una suave brisa acompañándolos, sin escoba.

La voz de su novio en su oído, cantándole su amor, fue el mejor bálsamo en su corazón, la mejor de las pociones para su organismo, la fuente inagotable de energías y esperanzas que necesitaba para sobreponerse a su propia situación y sacar a sus tres compañeros del estado en el que estaban. Su corazón vibraba de felicidad. Abrió sus ojos para mirar los celestes de quien le había dado tanto, perdiéndose en su mirada con la dicha brotando por cada poro de su ser.

Sonrieron simultáneamente, pletóricos de felicidad, después de haberse aislado de todo y todos. Sus cuerpos unidos solamente por sus manos, pero sus espíritus fundidos en uno solo, brillando con la alegría de la más pura de las magias, la energía máxima y sublime, el amor. Para los que les miraban aquello duró cerca de diez minutos, para ellos fue una eternidad dichosa. Cuando regresaron a la realidad ella comió gustosa su postre, al igual que él.

La profesora McGonagall y los tres señores Dunedains los miraban desde la mesa de los profesores, con el alivio de ver que el pelirrojo había logrado tranquilizar a la chica, después de tensarse al notar que había estado a punto de hacer explotar todos los cristales allí a pesar de los hechizos existentes para controlar la magia involuntaria en el lugar.

Chris & Chris los miraban de reojo, después de soltar el aire retenido al ver las copas vibrar, felices por la expresión de dicha del rostro de "la guardiana regañona". Se comunicaron como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo, mirándose a los ojos, distrayendo en seguida la atención de Gabrielle y los que les rodeaban de lo ocurrido con las copas hacia un espectáculo de luces de colores creados con sus varitas sobre la mesa de Hufflepuff, que fue suspendido cuando la profesora Sprout se les acercó.

La jefe de la casa de los tejones alabó en voz baja, cerca de los tres niños, la multitud de flores que habían creado con las luces, pero les pidió que no lo hiciesen de nuevo durante la hora de las comidas, sonriendo disimuladamente al ver a los chicos de su casa pidiéndole que no regañase a los niños, culpándose los pertenecientes a los últimos años de aquello para librarlos de un castigo. Estaba orgullosa de los alumnos de su casa, sabía que serían los primeros en responder positivamente al planteamiento de intercambio de la directora. Les acalló con sus manos denegando, luego les explicó que nadie los castigaría y les pidió que terminasen de comer para que se dirigiesen a sus actividades de la tarde.

Al llegar a la torre Gryffindor los ocho subieron a la habitación de los chicos con su excusa predilecta, un trabajo para la clase del sábado. Los cinco chicos se tomaron tanto las pociones que venían tomando como las nuevas que les llevaba George por indicaciones del profesor Mithrandir, sin protestar la chica de pelo negro al tomarse las siete que le correspondían a ella, mientras la pelirroja y el pelinegro sólo tenían que tomar cinco, y la castaña y el pelirrojo tres.

Angela se quedó dormida casi en seguida en la cama de su novio, mientras Ginny se adormilaba en la de Ron y Harry en la suya, agotados por la tensión de los procesos que vivían y arrullados por la tranquilidad de saber que no tenían clases esa tarde. George se quedó a cuidarlos mientras los chicos se iban al campo de entrenamientos Dunedain. Cuando ellos regresaron se fue él, uniéndose al segundo grupo que practicaría esa tarde.

Los tres durmientes fueron levantados para bajar a cenar. Subiendo luego a tomarse las pociones y terminar con los trabajos que tenían pendientes para las clases del día siguiente. La chica de pelo negro les contó feliz que ya no sentía la molestia con la poción plateada. Después de terminar con los trabajos para esa noche se acostaron a dormir todos en sus camas.

Angela se despertó poco después de la medianoche y se desapareció con su amiga pelirroja rumbo a su refugio en las montañas, para evitar que quemase toda la habitación agitada por la pesadilla que tenía. Cuando regresó con ella, cerca de las dos de la mañana, las esperaban la rubia y la castaña. Hermione tomó rápidamente a Ginny en sus brazos para acompañarla a la cama, mientras Luna le curaba el brazo quemado a Angela y la llevó luego a la cama donde la chica cayó profundamente dormida en pocos segundos.

—Es una suerte que hayan dado con esas pociones para Angela y se las haya empezado a tomar hoy. —le susurró la rubia a la castaña, que asintió mientras les avisaba por las esclavas a los chicos que habían aparecido en buenas condiciones en general.

Solamente Harry había dormido tranquilo, sin enterarse que desde la una de la madrugada sus compañeros de cuarto y las de su novia esperaban preocupados la reaparición de las dos chicas escapadas a mitad de noche. Habían sido despertados por una castaña muy asustada por no conseguirlas en sus camas, cuando se había levantado a verificar como estaba la chica de pelo negro, aumentando la tensión al verificar que no estaban en La Casa Flotante.

Una hora después de haber regresado las dos la castaña fue despertada por la chica de pelo negro, que le pidió la acompañase y llamasen a todos menos a Harry. Ginny estaba muy agitada y ella estaba al límite, necesitaría que la ayudasen con la pelirroja. Cuando estaban todos reunidos en la Sala Común, con Ginny dormida llevada flotando por Hermione, la chica de pelo negro se terminó de decidir al sentirse muy mareada.

—Chicos, necesito la ayuda de todos con Ginny. Yo estoy muy agotada para sacarla sola de la crisis que está empezando a presentar. —les planteó nerviosa.

—Sólo tienes que decirnos qué tenemos que hacer. —afirmó Ron mirando muy preocupado a su hermana.

—Vamos con los fénix a un lugar muy frío y aislado que he localizado, allí les explicaré. —les indicó Angela.

Inmediatamente llamaron a los ocho fénix, pidiéndole a _Lily_ que cuidase de Harry mientras ellos iban a una cueva en el Ben Nevis.

—Ginny además de ser una fénix es una Flama de Fuegos Multidimensionales —les explicó Angela, pues solo la rubia y la castaña lo sabían hasta ahora—. Por eso hemos venido a este sitio tan frío, porque muy pronto ella nos hará entrar en calor. Debemos ir allí afuera para que no nos atrapen sus llamas —Les mostró el brazo vendado—. Yo tendré que quitar un poco mi control sobre ella porque me está agotando demasiado. Cuando lo haga, ella empezará a quemar todo a su alrededor en todos los planos y dimensiones si no la contenemos.

—¿Por eso huyó Peeves de ella esta mañana? —preguntó Luna.

—Sí —Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y tuvo que sujetarse de su novio. George la miraba preocupado—. La energía que liberaron los dos antiguos sobre nosotros siete ha desatado esta particularidad en ella con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Cómo la contenemos? —preguntó Hermione con expresión decidida. Lo que Luna y ella habían conseguido en una escapada a la Sección Prohibida de La Casa Flotante las tenía asombradas y muy preocupadas.

—Deberemos combinar hechizos congelantes con fuegos portátiles. No pueden sólo defenderse. Tienen que, hasta cierto punto, atacarla. Es necesario que libere tensión y fuego. Si se despierta no la miren directamente a los ojos. Ella aún no controla esto, los podría lastimar involuntariamente.

Todos tragaron saliva, pero al ver que Angela se aferraba a George con mucha fuerza luciendo muy pálida se decidieron.

—Vamos afuera —ordenó Ron decidido, indicándole en seguida a su amiga—: Cuando hayamos formado un círculo rodeándola libérala totalmente, Angela.

—No sabes lo que… —empezó a negarse ella.

—Tú haz lo que te digo o despierto a Harry y lo hago venir. —la amenazó Ron, que había comprendido que el mal estado de su amiga era provocado de alguna manera por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermana y sabía que por algún motivo no quería a su mejor amigo ahí en ese momento.

Angela lo miró asustada. No soportaría a Harry allí, preocupado por su novia y por ella, luchando simultáneamente con su propio problema. Al ver la decisión en los ojos de su cuñado menor y sus amigos accedió aparentemente, aunque no la soltaría totalmente.

Dos horas y media después el paraje en que se encontraban estaba lleno de grandes charcos de agua y barro, contrastando con la espesa capa de nieve fuera del círculo, además de algunos troncos de árboles quemados. La pelirroja sollozaba, pidiéndoles perdón por las pequeñas quemaduras que mostraban, asustada por lo que recordaba haber hecho durante la última media hora, desde que despertó.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes porque disculparte, Ginny —le decía Ron con cariño mientras Hermione la abrazaba—. Todos estamos bien. Además cuando lo controles será excelente verte protegernos en una batalla en que tengamos que combatir con los inferi.

Al oír aquello la pelirroja lo miró con los ojos castaños muy abiertos, asintiendo contenta. Todos sonrieron al verla así.

Angela la había puesto de nuevo bajo control unos minutos antes. Aunque en ese momento no era necesario sabía que se presentarían otras crisis en la chica hasta que empezase a dominarlo, como de hecho lo había empezado a controlar mientras estaba despierta. Se recostó en el pecho de su novio que la tenía abrazada acariciándola con mucho cariño en el brazo vendado.

Regresaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor los siete, subiendo a sus cuartos para dormir un poco antes de bajar a desayunar. Estaban extenuados.

* * *

Luego de revertir todas las bromas bajaron a preparar el desayuno, mientras Jessica y Eowyn les contaban muy contentas que la poción de ellas estaría lista a finales de la mañana, al igual que las de Mithrandir, por lo que podrían dárselas a partir del mediodía. El anciano les dijo que luego podrían reanudar con tranquilidad los entrenamientos en los dones, pues al estar más tranquila emocionalmente Angela se vería menos afectada por las transferencias.

Cuando terminaron de comer subieron Jessica y Arwen para darle la comida a Aragorn y quedarse a estudiar en el cuarto con él, pues estaba muy débil aún. Nymph y Faramir viajaron al cuartel para averiguar los últimos acontecimientos allí, luego se dirigieron a San Mungo para dar los primeros pasos en el plan con Mundungus Fletcher. Remus se reunió con los abogados para ayudar a Meg y sus tíos. Eowyn fue al refugio para verificar la salud de los huidos, luego regresó a Grimmauld a terminar la poción para enfermedades emotivas y continuó con la preparación de "el tratamiento" para el hombre de Azkaban.

Al mediodía comenzaron con las pociones nuevas con Aragorn, explicándole Eowyn que le darían las mismas a su sobrina. Todos estaban preocupados por el estado de debilidad del convaleciente, que no parecía recuperarse. Se tranquilizaron al percibir cuando él estaba terminando de comer que mejoraba notoriamente por una ayuda recibida seguramente de Angela, terminando de comer y tomarse las pociones para luego quedarse profundamente dormido.

Arwen se quedó a acompañarlo en el primer turno de prácticas de la tarde, siendo sustituida por Jessica para el segundo turno. Todos se tranquilizaron al saber que Ginny, Angela y Harry estaban descansando en el colegio, aunque les inquietó un poco lo que les contaron de lo ocurrido en el almuerzo.

En horas de la cena Aragorn bajó a comer con ellos. Se sentía mucho mejor y estaba bastante animado por eso. No sintió la reacción a la poción plateada, lo que les alegró a todos. Subieron a dormir tranquilos, pensando que Angela también se estaría recuperando rápidamente al igual que su tío. Hermione y Luna no les habían contado lo ocurrido con Ginny antes del almuerzo.


	19. Jeff y el Fin de Cuatro Tormentas

_Resumen: Daphne, Timothy y Jefferson Heigh llegan a Hogwarts. La particularidad de Ginny. Harry se libera de la energía oscura de Voldemort. Angela y Aragorn son ayudados por Remus y Harry a estabilizar sus procesos._

_**Jeff y el Fin de Cuatro Tormentas**_

Cuando llegaron al comedor les sorprendió ver las puertas cerradas, con varios alumnos esperando afuera comentando en pequeños grupos lo extraño de aquella situación. Pocos minutos después, cuando estaban presentes todos los alumnos, entraron y se sentaron en las mesas de las casas a las que estaban asignados originalmente, por órdenes de sus jefes de casa directamente.

—Hermione, ¿qué está pasando? —le preguntó Harry intrigado.

—En la reunión que tuvimos los prefectos y los premios anuales con la directora hace unos minutos sólo nos dijo que ingresarían unos alumnos nuevos. —le susurró mientras le señalaba con gestos disimulados de su cabeza hacia el frente de la mesa de los profesores, donde estaban una joven y dos niños de pie al lado de…

—¿Es Meg la que los acompaña? —preguntó Neville.

Angela estaba mirando pálida a los chicos que esperaban a que el profesor Flitwick los llamase con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la mano. Desde que había visto a Meg por primera vez había tenido la impresión que le era familiar, aunque estaba segura de no haberla visto antes, pero…

—Heigh, Daphne. Cursará su sexto año. —llamó el profesor Flitwick.

La joven de tez muy blanca y ojos celestes claros, cara redonda y nariz chata como muñeca de porcelana, cabello dorado y largo, aspecto frágil, menuda, movimientos suaves y delicados, se sentó en el banco de frente al Gran Comedor. Estaba bastante nerviosa por aquello, además de molesta pues ella no quería estar allí, pero ocultaba todos sus sentimientos con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

El pequeño profesor hizo levitar el Sombrero Seleccionador hasta que le quedó en la cabeza.

—_Muy interesante. Podrías pertenecer a cualquiera de las casas, sin embargo me inclino más por la de los valientes._ —le planteó a la chica al evaluarla.

—_Por favor, si es posible ubíqueme en una casa en que pase casi desapercibida. Es difícil para mí ingresar casi en el último año. Además quiero tener libertad de acción y para eso necesito movilidad_. —pensó dirigiéndose al Sombrero.

—_Interesante tu planteamiento._

—_Por lo que he leído de las casas la que más me convendría sería Hufflepuff. Por favor, sé que puedo adaptarme allí. Soy persistente y perseverante con lo que me propongo. Necesito estar lejos de Potter para poder ayudarlo indirectamente, sin que sospechen de mí_.

—_Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres entonces serás_: ¡Hufflepuff! —gritó por la desgarradura que hacía de boca.

Ocho de los miembros del E.D.H. se miraban desconcertados. No sólo el sombrero había tardado mucho en ubicarla, la cara de extrañeza de Meg disimulada un par de minutos tarde los alertó. Sólo Angela seguía con la vista al frente de la mesa de los profesores. Aunque también lo había notado había algo que la mantenía atenta.

La chica se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de los tejones y se sentó al lado de Gabrielle, a quien reconocía por ser una copia en su físico de Fleur, la chica que habían seleccionado como campeona de Beauxbatons tres años atrás. Se le presentó en francés, a lo cual la niña le respondió en francés y luego en inglés. En seguida todos los chicos que las rodeaban en la mesa se le presentaban con una sonrisa encantadora, la misma que disgustaba tanto a Chris cuando la dirigían a su amiga descendiente de veela.

—Heigh, Jefferson. Cursará su tercer año. —llamó el profesor Flitwick.

Al escuchar el nombre del chico, de pelo y ojos negros contrastando con una piel muy blanca, alto para tener trece años, muy delgado, Chris & Chris se giraron a mirar interrogantes a Angela. Ellos eran muy pequeños cuando él se había ido del orfanato, pero recordaban perfectamente que quienes habían adoptado a su amigo asmático eran de apellido Heigh, al igual que el de Meg y aquellos niños, además que aquél niño se parecía demasiado al recuerdo que tenían de Amy. La chica de pelo negro no los miró, pero les transmitió rápidamente a sus mentes:

—Mantengan la calma. No estoy segura que sea él. Tampoco sabemos si de ser Jeff nos reconocería. Era pequeño cuando se fue y jamás volvimos a tener contacto durante estos seis años. Por favor, vamos a suponer que no es él mientras yo logro averiguar algo más.

Los niños Brown volvieron sus miradas al niño, a quien en ese momento le ponía el profesor el sombrero en su cabeza.

—¡Slytherin!

Christopher sintió que su estómago desaparecía. No sólo había sido seleccionado muy rápido, sino que estaría en su casa. Cuando se sentó frente a él y se le presentó, aparentemente intentando establecer contacto con alguien, le respondió al saludo presentándose también. Creyó ver un brillo lejano y muy rápido en sus profundos ojos negros y eso lo hizo sentir aún más nervioso, presentando a sus amigos John Burke y Will Crouch para distraerlo y poder disimular su ansiedad. Notó extrañado su recelo para relacionarse con los otros chicos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que las guardianas recordaban a Jeff como un chico solitario.

Angela empezó a sudar frío. Estaba cada vez más convencida que era él. Lo observaba detenidamente notando que se sentaba en la mesa de las serpientes frente a Chris, pero se le presentaba como si no le conociera. Tragó saliva. Podía usar sus dones con él y averiguar si la duda que la estaba carcomiendo era correcta pero…

Ginny y Harry también habían palidecido al verlo sobre el taburete, antes que le pusieran el sombrero en la cabeza. Eran los únicos del E.D.H. que habían visto los recuerdos del orfanato de Angela y tenían la misma duda que su amiga y los niños Brown. Si era él aquello sería muy difícil para ellos tres, Jessica y el propio chico.

Hermione, Ron, Neville y George los observaban de reojo, preocupados por sus reacciones, sospechando del nombre y la edad de aquél niño.

—Heigh, Timothy. Cursará su primer año. —llamó el profesor Flitwick.

El pequeño rubio de ojos azules y piel blanca, de complexión fuerte, se subió al banco con dificultad, bastante nervioso. Miró rápidamente a todos los chicos en el comedor y sus ojos se detuvieron en una niña de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y grandes, piel blanca, que le miraba con una sonrisa que le transmitía confianza, vio rápidamente el escudo en la túnica del chico más cercano de esa mesa y lo fijó en su mente. _"Tengo que ir a esa casa"_. Justo en ese momento el Sombrero Seleccionador fue puesto en su cabeza.

—_Tenía muchos años de no ver tantos revoltosos pero con grandes valores reunidos en el colegio. Este va a ser definitivamente un año muy interesante en muchos sentidos. Tienes corazón de Gryffindor y la inteligencia de Ravenclaw, pero eres persistente como los Hufflepuff y sagaz como los Slytherin. ¿En qué casa te pondré?_

—_Es usted un objeto mágico muy especial y sabio._

—_Mmm. Interesante. Sigue._

—_Estoy seguro que usted ya ha percibido en mi mente el escudo de la casa a la que me gustaría pertenecer._

—_Eso es cierto._

—_También que sabe mis motivos y lo que yo podría aportar a la escuela si soy ubicado en la casa correcta, al estar mi interés centrado en que todo se desarrolle de la mejor manera posible._

—_Listo. Sí. Definitivamente muy listo._

—_Mis hermanos pueden aportar desde las otras casas en que han quedado a la lucha contra Voldemort._

—_Eres valiente._

—_Sin embargo yo puedo aportar más desde la investigación y la búsqueda de soluciones a las situaciones en que generalmente se ubican los de la casa de los valientes, donde se encuentra sentado Harry Potter. ¿Me ayudarás?_

—_Así que en realidad sí conocías las casas, sus características y emblemas. Definitivamente muy listo. Pero usas tu inteligencia en apoyar a otros más que en beneficio propio… Me he decidido: _¡Ravenclaw!

El niño bajó de un salto del banquito. Feliz le entregó el sombrero al profesor Flitwick, dándole efusivamente las gracias, y se dirigió rápidamente al lado de la niña que aún le miraba sonriente. Tim se le acercó muy respetuoso, presentándosele formalmente, recordaba haber visto a un niño casi idéntico en la mesa del escudo verde y no quería darle una mala impresión. Sospechaba que serían hermanos.

Al terminar la selección Meg se dirigió respetuosa a la directora, se despidió de ella en voz baja y salió del Gran Comedor rumbo a la dirección para desde allí viajar a Grimmauld. Aún le parecía increíble la casa donde había quedado su sobrina mayor. Era la que todos esperaban menos ella. Sabía por su hermano Eomer cuál era el carácter que la chica ocultaba bajo su dulce apariencia. _"¿Qué se traerá entre manos? Tengo el presentimiento que tiene que ver con estar en el mismo colegio que Harry Potter"_.

Su otra preocupación era igualmente grave. Cuando escuchó lo del orfanato en que la habían pasado tan mal Angela, Jessica, Christine y Christopher una pequeña alarma se había encendido en su cerebro, seguida de otra al oír los nombres Amy y Dani, los amiguitos de los niños que habían muerto. Pero no había logrado entender el significado de esa inquietud naciente.

Con todo lo oído y descubierto en La Casa Flotante se había sentido demasiado aturdida, formando parte y al mismo tiempo ajena a todo aquello. La hija de Sirius en el centro de aquél huracán que se había desatado sobre ellos… Luego la muerte de su cuñada y su hermano, enterándose ahora además que su tía tenía una enfermedad fatal irreversible y por ello no le habían dado la adopción de los niños, sino una tutoría conjunta de los tres chicos a ella, Nymph y Remus… Sentía que no podía más.

Pero las reacciones que había visto en los niños Brown y en Angela le habían despertado de nuevo la inquietud, las alarmas activas de su cerebro relampaguearon. Tenía que averiguar si sus sospechas sobre Jeff eran ciertas… De ser así su presencia en Hogwarts resultaría problemática para la hija de Sirius, que justamente en ese momento no estaba en condiciones para recibir choques emocionales. También para él que no sabía lo ocurrido a sus hermanos… _"¿Pero cómo lo iba a saber? O peor aún, ¿Puedo resolver algo de ser ciertas mis sospechas?"_. Eomer le había dicho que el chico era reservado aunque cariñoso con aquellos que aceptaba cerca, como había sido siempre su caso.

A todo esto se unía que extrañaba mucho a Sirius, sintiéndolo cerca desde que las últimas semanas soñaba casi todos los días con él. Tenía la sensación que pronto lo vería de nuevo aunque aquello era imposible.

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld les contó a sus amigos la selección de las casas de sus sobrinos, explicándoles las reacciones que había visto en los niños al ver a Jeff y sus dudas. Aquello los preocupó mucho a todos, poniéndose de acuerdo rápidamente en que Jessica y Aragorn no debían enterarse de eso hasta tanto no tuviesen más información.

Remus decidió que al mediodía buscaría a Ginny, Angela y Harry. Era prioritario sacar a la chica de pelo negro de Hogwarts mientras se recuperaba. No debía seguir allí si había reaccionado de la manera en que Meg lo había descrito ante la presencia de Jefferson Heigh. También llevaría a los niños Brown. Le pediría a Minerva que los declarase enfermos de la misma virosis que a su hija de ser necesario.

* * *

Ginny y Harry miraban de reojo a los tres recién llegados y a Angela, comiendo en silencio, preocupados. Angela no soportaba más aquella presión, se sentía abrumada por las circunstancias. Recurrió a todo su autocontrol y se comunicó mentalmente con los dos para que la ayudasen.

—_Por favor, chicos. Necesito que se tranquilicen. Yo no sé si es Jeff, pero como les transmití a Chris & Chris tenemos que mantener la calma hasta que podamos averiguarlo. Si es él es posible que no nos reconozca, o que le sea difícil aceptarlo. Ustedes saben como fue aquello y es casi imposible que él haya pedido que lo ayudasen a olvidar. Además no estoy en condiciones de acercarme a él, mucho menos de decirle lo ocurrido con Amy y Dani. Por favor, se los suplico, estoy al límite. Ayúdenme tranquilizándose, por favor._

La pelirroja y el pelinegro la miraron y asintieron levemente, usando toda su voluntad y los ejercicios de relajación aprendidos con la Occlumancia para relajarse. Angela logró serenarse lo suficiente para terminar de comer y mantener su vista lejos de los tres chicos nuevos.

Harry, cuando fueron al Cuarto de los Requisitos, les explicó a Luna, Hermione, Neville, Ron y George la situación antes de irse a clase todos menos Neville, que iría a los invernaderos para la investigación especial que llevaba con la profesora Sprout. Todos agradecían el que las pociones nuevas para las emociones las hubiese empezado a tomar Angela la tarde anterior. No querían imaginarse lo que hubiese ocurrido de no haber sido así.

Para el asombro del profesor y sus compañeros de clase de Pociones, Harry evitó en varias oportunidades que Angela y Hermione dañasen la poción que estaban preparando al equivocar los ingredientes, mientras Ron picaba por segunda vez unas raíces sin protestar y George corregía a un alumno de Slytherin sin burlarse.

Al pelinegro se le hacía evidente que sus compañeros no habían dormido de nuevo. Sospechaba que se debía a algo relacionado con su novia. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse tranquilo, manteniéndose muy atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aunque la tormenta en su interior rugía cada vez con mayor intensidad.

El profesor Mithrandir dio la clase por terminada casi media hora antes y les pidió a los cuatro que se quedasen. Los chicos se miraron preocupados pero no dijeron nada, sentándose a esperar que los demás saliesen. Luego fueron conducidos a la oficina del anciano.

—Les había indicado que se comunicasen conmigo si presentaban algún cambio notable o si se negaban a tomarse las pociones o a comer —les dijo con voz de reprimenda mirando a los cinco chicos con severidad—. Quiero que me expliquen ahora mismo porqué no han seguido mis instrucciones.

—Nos hemos tomado todas las pociones y comido sin dar problemas. —replicó Harry con cara de inocente ofendido.

—Sí, pero no me han dicho nada de lo ocurrido las noches del martes y el miércoles —le respondió el anciano con severidad—. Tampoco obedecieron al profesor Elrond ayer en la mañana, cuando les ordenó ir a la enfermería después de ver a Angela marearse y a ti tan demacrado. Ni me han informado qué ocurrió para que tengan vendajes en los brazos, aunque intenten ocultarlos con sus uniformes.

Harry miró de reojo a sus compañeros que le esquivaron la mirada.

—Es mi culpa, profesor Mithrandir —le respondió en voz baja Angela, con sus ojos verdes muy tristes mirándolo fijamente—. Yo les pedí que no le contasen a nadie lo ocurrido estas noches, porque yo… —Empezó a llorar, mientras George la abrazaba para intentar calmarla—. Lo siento Mithrandir… Perdóname… Yo he estado… haciendo esfuerzos… por contenerme… con el entrenamiento… pero no he podido… Yo les he fallado y…

—Calma pequeña. No te pongas así, te hace daño. Tómate esto —le dijo el anciano con dulzura poniendo en manos de George un vaso de poción verde grama—. Tú no le has fallado a nadie.

George le transmitió energía y magia después que logró darle a beber la poción, asustado al sentirla temblar en sus brazos, muy débil. Al cesar la luz la chica lo miró sonriente y se durmió en sus brazos.

—Vamos a acostarla aquí en la habitación —le señaló el profesor Mithrandir a Ron, que la había cargado en brazos mientras Hermione le daba un vaso de poción plateada a George, que estaba débil por la transferencia y el casi nulo descanso de los últimos días.

Al salir de la habitación el anciano los miró preocupado.

—Quiero que me digan la verdad de lo que ha pasado. Necesito saberla para poder ayudarla.

Los chicos se miraron inquietos.

—Disculpe, profesor Mithrandir, pero no podemos hacerlo —le respondió Harry—. No queremos presionarla y ella le hizo prometer primero a George y luego a Hermione que no se lo dirían a nadie.

—Entiendo, pero he recibido una carta del señor Lupin. Están muy preocupados por Angela, Aragorn, Ginny y tú, al igual que yo lo estoy. Desde lo ocurrido con el sello no podemos percibirlos a ninguno de los cuatro. Hasta donde hemos visto el proceso ha sido muy similar en Angela y Aragorn. Hace dos días él tuvo una recaída muy fuerte, de la que aún no se ha recuperado.

»Desde ese momento hemos empezado a percibir su estado real, pero no el de ustedes tres. Me preocupa el estado en el que está Aragorn y en el que veo a Angela. Tú también estás muy demacrado. El profesor Elrond me ha informado que la señorita Weasley parece abstraída permanentemente y aún continúa pálida, además de haber ocurrido un incidente extraño ayer en su clase. Por favor, cuéntenme lo que ha estado pasando para yo intentar entender lo que ocurre y buscar la manera de ayudarlos.

Harry miró de reojo a sus compañeros ante la mención de lo ocurrido con Ginny. Al notar que le esquivaban de nuevo la mirada relacionó aquello con los vendajes y cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose una vez más en mantenerse tranquilo. Desde que Luna había mencionado la similitud entre los procesos de Angela y Aragorn todos sabían que aquella situación sería muy difícil. Si a eso le sumaban lo ocurrido en el desayuno y lo que aún faltaba con su novia y con él…

—Lo siento profesor, pero… —Harry se detuvo dudoso, mirando la puerta de la habitación donde habían recostado a la chica—. Sólo sé lo que me ha comunicado mentalmente Angela. Es ella quien nos ha bloqueado para que no puedan percibirnos. Se suponía que ella y tío Aragorn harían el cierre de la parte más fuerte de su proceso en sólo dos días —comenzó a explicarse. El esposo de Arwen le había pedido que lo llamase tío minutos antes de Arwen regresar a Grimmauld, al oír que la llamaba tía a ella, a lo cual él había accedido con gusto—. Después Angela nos ayudaría a Ginny y a mí con los nuestros, que son diferentes, con ayuda de tío Aragorn mientras terminaban con el de ellos. Tía Arwen se supone que ayudaría a Hermione y a Ron luego con Angela y tío Aragorn.

Mithrandir frunció el ceño al oírlo, mirando a los cuatro chicos alternativamente analizando lo que le estaba diciendo el joven de pelo negro.

Harry se había detenido pensativo. No quería alarmarlos pero le preocupaba mucho la chica a quien había empezado a considerar una hermanita.

—Los dos primeros días Angela nos mantendría controlados a Ginny y a mí. El problema es que con lo ocurrido con el Sello Dunedain todo se alteró. Angela ya ha empezado con Ginny ayer, pero no está en condiciones de hacerlo conmigo. Estoy manteniendo el proceso en mí medianamente controlado con su ayuda mientras ellos están en condiciones de ayudarme a cerrarlo.

—Hijo, pero Angela y Aragorn a pesar de su entrenamiento como Dunedains no han podido controlarse con los cambios que están sufriendo. Tampoco cerrar el proceso. Por favor, dime lo que te está pasando para buscar la manera de ayudarte y evitar que esto debilite a Angela.

—No puedo, profesor Mithrandir. Ella me ha bloqueado —le confesó luego de suspirar—. Ginny ya se había percatado del cambio en mí, al igual que yo me di cuenta que ella estaba distinta, pero cada vez que intentamos hablarlo nos da un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. Angela nos ha dicho mentalmente que no quiere que el proceso pueda verse modificado porque nos pongamos tensos, por eso nos impide hablar entre nosotros o con alguien más. Yo sólo sigo sus instrucciones para… ayudarla a controlarlo hasta que esté recuperada.

El anciano cerró los ojos denegando. En momentos como ése le desesperaba la actitud sobreprotectora que asumían Angela y Aragorn con los demás. _"¿Cómo convencerla para que nos permita ayudarlos?"_. Abrió los ojos mirando al chico. _"¿Será cierto lo que acababa de decirme? Hasta donde he alcanzado a conocerlo Harry también oculta sus problemas para evitar preocupar a los demás_.

_No me han dicho nada sobre los vendajes, pero después de lo que me ha contado Elrond y las palabras de Angelica en cuanto a que la pelirroja es el tercer factor… Tengo una fuerte sospecha, pero eso implica que Angela está haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande, siendo superada en algún momento por la crisis para que les haya pedido ayuda a los otros._

_Si a eso le sumo lo ocurrido en el desayuno… El señor Lupin tiene razón, lo mejor es sacar a todos los chicos del colegio hasta que podamos aclarar esto y conseguir alguna solución"_.

—Creo que lo más prudente será que viajen todos los miembros del E.D.H. a Grimmauld. Haré venir aquí a los jóvenes Lovegood, Weasley y Longbottom de inmediato. Los niños Brown serán enviados luego de terminar sus clases. Allí tal vez puedan el señor Lupin, la señorita Tonks, Arwen y Faramir ayudarlos a convencer a Angela de quitar esas barreras y bloqueos. Con las pociones que han empezado a tomar no habrá problemas entre ella y Aragorn.

»No me parece prudente que ustedes tres sigan sometidos al ritmo de clases hasta que se hayan recuperado. Por ahora diremos que han enfermado de la virosis que nos tenía mal a la joven Lupin y a mí, que es altamente contagiosa y por eso se les ha aislado sin visitas. Eowyn cubrirá mis clases. De ese modo cubriremos las apariencias y yo estaré libre para investigar a fondo cómo ayudarles. Hablaré de inmediato con la profesora McGonagall.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron paralizados al escucharlo, con la mente en blanco. No se esperaban aquello. Cuando Harry reaccionó e intentó ir tras él para hacerle desistir se dio cuenta que no podía abrir la puerta.

—¡Nos ha encerrado! —exclamó furioso.

—¡Por Merlín! Cuando Angela despierte y se entere que ha decidido esto… con los niños allí… Se escapará intentando sobreponerse sola a todo el proceso. No permitirá que nadie la acompañe. —decía George alterado, caminando de un lado a otro.

—Tendremos que escudarnos en la recaída del señor Aragorn, la similitud que presentaron sus procesos en un principio y su reacción hace un momento —opinó Hermione nerviosa, intentando buscar una salida a la situación—. Tal vez así nos permita a nosotros ir con ella, acompañarla.

—Eso espero. Amigo, por favor cálmate, intenta mantenerte sereno. —le pidió Ron a Harry mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia.

—Sí, claro, sereno. Eso es tan fácil. Tú no ent… —empezó a protestar Harry, deteniéndose al ver a la chica—. ¿Angela? —Se asustó al verla mirándolos desde la puerta de la habitación, con un feo color ocre en su rostro, los ojos brillantes, sosteniéndose con la mano derecha el abdomen recostada al marco de la puerta. La vio señalar la puerta del baño con la mano izquierda y corrió para ayudarla a llegar allí.

George veía todo con los ojos muy abiertos desde el otro lado de la oficina, empezando a correr hacia ella un par de minutos después que Harry. Hermione y Ron se habían quedado mirándola petrificados.

Harry la ayudó a llegar rápidamente al baño, donde la chica apenas si logró contenerse hasta estar frente a la taza del sanitario para empezar a vomitar. Cuando las arcadas cesaron George y Harry le limpiaron el rostro, dándole un poco de agua en un vaso para que se enjuagase la boca y se quitase el mal sabor. Desde su rostro cadavérico la chica intentó sonreírles, pero su cara se vio cruzada por un espasmo de dolor y una nueva arcada la hizo vomitar de nuevo, alarmando a los cuatro chicos al verla expulsar una mezcla de saliva y sangre.

Una vez más le dieron agua para que se limpiase la boca. Al ver que ya no le seguían las arcadas, Ron la alzó del piso en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, seguido de los otros tres chicos.

Harry intentó de nuevo abrir la puerta del despacho, esta vez con su varita, pero no consiguió nada. Al llamar a Hedwig por la ventana y ver que no llegaba a su lado comprendió que esa situación tendría que resolverla como líder del E.D.H. y no como estudiante de Hogwarts. Les pidió por medio de la esclava a Ginny y a Jessica que se presentasen allí urgentemente con ayuda de los fénix, usando el hechizo de ubicación que les había enseñado Angela.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —llegó Ginny asustada por medio de su fénix, acompañada de Luna—. Veníamos para acá por una nota que nos llevaron a clase, pero no pudimos abrir la puerta. Entramos a un baño para que _Ares_ y _Febo_ nos trajesen.

—¿Por qué está la oficina sellada? —preguntó asustada la rubia.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —apareció asustada Jessica con _Moony_.

—Luego les explico con calma. Angela acaba de vomitar con mucha intensidad, pero lo peor es que lo último fue sangre.

—¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! —gritaron las tres a coro.

—Rápido. Está en ese cuarto. El profesor Mithrandir nos encerró en la oficina y no sé si sea prudente trasladarla con ayuda de los fénix.

La pelirroja, la rubia y la chica de ojos miel corrieron hacia la habitación, con Harry tras ellas. Mientras Ginny y Jessica empezaban a examinarla Hermione y Luna sacaban de allí a los tres chicos, para luego entrar de nuevo a ayudarlas.

Cuando llegaron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Mithrandir se extrañaron de no encontrar a la pelirroja y la rubia esperándolos ni en el pasillo ni en el aula, pero al abrir la puerta de la oficina y ver a los tres chicos dando vueltas como leones enjaulados frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde sabían que debía estar la chica se alarmaron. Más aún al no ver a la castaña con ellos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó asustado el anciano.

Los tres chicos se paralizaron en su deambular, girándose a mirarlo con una mezcla de angustia y enojo en sus rostros. La rubia había salido ya pidiéndoles que intentasen abrir para llevar a la chica a la enfermería pero no lo lograron. Luego Luna, Ron y George fueron con ayuda de los fénix a La Casa Flotante para traerles las pociones que Ginny y Jessica les pidieron. Tenían sólo algunos minutos de habérselas entregado, pero para ellos se habían traducido en horas de espera por la angustia de no saber.

Harry lo miraba con dureza. Ellos le habían dicho al anciano que no podían contarle para no presionar a Angela, sólo le había dicho lo que tenía permitido sin alterarla. Los chicos se sentían angustiados por la decisión del profesor Mithrandir de enviarlos a Grimmauld, dejándolos encerrados allí mientras convocaba a Ginny, a Luna y a Neville a su oficina por medio de notas, sin decirles para qué, buscando además a la directora. Apretó los puños e iba a responderle cuando se abrió la puerta.

—Ya está mejor —salió anunciando Ginny, haciendo que los chicos se girasen y se olvidasen de los profesores—. Nos ha pedido que la saquemos del colegio de inmediato. Dice que lo que la puso tan mal fue lo de esta mañana. Está muy tensa.

—¿Podemos trasladarla con los fénix? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí. Pero no creemos que sea prudente llevarla a La Casa Flotante. No estamos seguras cómo reaccionará su organismo a la alteración del tiempo.

—Vamos al apartamento sobre la tienda. —dijo decidido George.

—Chicos —les habló el profesor Mithrandir que estaba tras ellos—, esperen un momento. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

George lo miró furioso y le respondió muy serio.

—Después que usted tomó la decisión de enviarnos a Grimmauld, sin tomar en cuenta lo que le habíamos explicado sobre la renuencia de Angela a que alguien se enterase de lo que pasó las últimas noches, arriesgando que se nos desapareciese incluso a nosotros, salió de aquí y nos dejó encerrados. El problema es que ella presentó vomito intenso, expulsando sangre.

El profesor palideció mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora comprendía las expresiones de rabia en los rostros de los chicos.

—Como usted nos dejó aislados no pudimos llevarla a la enfermería —continuó Harry temblando de rabia—. Así que le pedimos a Ginny y a Jessica que viniesen a ayudarnos, porque son las dos de nuestro grupo que saben de medimagia y las únicas personas que podían entrar aquí con los fénix. De ser por usted… —Se detuvo al oír mentalmente a Angela.

—_Te lo suplico Harry. No te alteres. No permitas que la rabia te domine. Me siento mal. Necesito que permanezcas tranquilo. Ayúdame._

Harry cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo para serenarse. _"No debí permitir que la rabia me dominase. No sólo me hago daño, también se lo hago a ella"_. Pasados unos minutos logró tranquilizarse, se giró y entró al cuarto.

Ginny, Ron, George y los profesores se quedaron mirándolo extrañados. No sólo se había detenido en su discusión con el profesor, sino que fue evidente para ellos que hacía un esfuerzo por calmarse. Al ver que se metía al cuarto sin mirarlos, de la mano de su novia y mostrando preocupación en su rostro, se asustaron y lo siguieron.

—Angela —la llamó en voz baja tomándole una mano. Sus esmeraldas la miraban con preocupación—. Angela. —la llamó de nuevo, sintiendo un pequeño alivio al verla abrir sus ojos grises.

—Harry… Por favor… Necesito salir de aquí. —susurró la chica.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi amor —le dijo con dulzura George, tomándole la otra mano—. Iremos al apartamento.

La chica les sonrió agradecida, cerrándosele los párpados casi de inmediato. Entró en un estado de sopor muy cercano a la inconsciencia.

—¿Angela? —preguntó asustado George.

—La fiebre la ha adormilado —le explicó Jessica poniéndole una mano en el hombro, intentando transmitirle calma con el gesto—. No es muy alta, cederá en pocas horas con los cuidados adecuados.

—Llamemos a los fénix y llevémosla al apartamento. —sugirió Ginny acariciándole la cabeza a su novio.

—Jóvenes —intervino la profesora McGonagall mirándolos a todos—, creo que sería mejor para ella que la llevasen a Grimmauld. Allí hay suficiente espacio para que todos se acomoden. Eso ayudará a que ella esté tranquila. Además están sus tíos.

En los rostros de los dos profesores se evidenciaba su preocupación, notándose además en la mirada del anciano la tristeza y el sentimiento de culpa. Los chicos se miraron, indecisos.

Harry miró el rostro de su amiga y recordó el lazo tan especial de afecto que la unía con el anciano, el que seguramente la había llevado a empezar a contarle algo antes de recaer. Comprendió que la preocupación por ellos había llevado al profesor Mithrandir a tomar aquellas decisiones, en un intento por protegerlos, poniendo en riesgo lo que tanto intentaba cuidar: la salud de su amiga, su novia y la suya. Había cometido el mismo error que su querido mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

—Profesor Mithrandir, quiero disculparme con usted por mis palabras. Sé que intenta ayudarnos y protegernos, pero a veces eso nos hace más daño que bien. Angela lo quiere mucho. Ginny y yo también le hemos aprendido a querer y respetar. Perdone si le he lastimado con lo que dije, me sentía enojado y preocupado por ella.

Al ver al anciano mirarlo conmovido y agradecido le sonrió.

—Los profesores tienen razón —continuó mirando a sus compañeros—. Vayamos con ella a Grimmauld. Ha estado muy preocupada por tío Aragorn, le hará bien verlo —Se giró a mirar al profesor—. ¿Habrá problemas con que los dos estén allí?

—No —le respondió el anciano con una sonrisa y la voz un poco aguda, visiblemente emocionado por las palabras de Harry—. Ustedes podrán evitar que se produzcan. Quisiera examinarla antes con la señorita Weasley y Jessica, mientras me explican el resultado del examen que le hicieron así como las pociones que le han dado. Debemos ponernos de acuerdo con el tratamiento.

La profesora McGonagall salió de la oficina con los otros cinco chicos. Estaban muy tensos, esperando las noticias. Diez minutos después salió el anciano con Jessica, con una expresión muy preocupada hablando sobre las pociones a darle. De inmediato entraron los chicos con la directora para acompañar a Ginny que se había quedado cuidándola.

—Joven Weasley —le pidió la profesora McGonagall por señas que se alejase un poco de la cama para hablar con ella—. Cuando usted salió dijo algo sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué les dijo Angela?

—Existe la posibilidad que uno de los niños que ingresó esta mañana sea el hermano de Amy y Dani. —le respondió la menuda pelirroja con sinceridad después de dudar unos minutos.

—¿Está segura que el sacarla del colegio será suficiente? —preguntó la directora preocupada.

—Ella cree que sí. La tensión por la situación es lo que le ha producido la recaída. Al parecer su conexión con el señor Aragorn ha sido difícil por estar lejos, mientras con Harry y conmigo ha sido más fácil porque estamos cerca de ella. Si a eso se le suma ahora la angustia por la situación con el niño aquí, con Chris & Chris preguntándole qué decir o hacer… Angela piensa que estando fuera del colegio estará más tranquila, pudiendo volver cuando ya se hayan cerrado los siete procesos.

—Pero ella no dijo nada antes sobre sus dificultades con su tío. La hubiésemos llevado a Grimmauld de inmediato o traído a Aragorn aquí. —replicó Minerva con el ceño fruncido.

—Ella ha estado alterada y lo ha percibido mal a él también. Nos dijo que lo estaba ayudando hasta ayer, cuando lo sintió recaer y ella no tenía fuerzas para sacarlo de la crisis. Por eso bajó con él una barrera que nos tiene puesta aún a nosotros tres, para que supiesen su estado real y lo ayudasen a recuperarse. Ella no quiere que se incremente su preocupación por nosotros.

—Pero eso le hace daño. Por lo que les he entendido a los del G.E.M.A. el mantener esas barreras mucho tiempo debilita. —replicó la directora en tono de regaño.

—Lo sé —aceptó Ginny, suspirando en seguida—. Harry y yo hemos estado intentando convencerla de quitarlas pero… Angela no cederá en eso. Los procesos son un poco… complicados.

—¿Complicados? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos? —preguntó Minerva de inmediato, más preocupada que antes.

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza denegando.

—Ginny —la llamó Harry preocupado—. Le está subiendo la fiebre.

—Ellos no están aquí… Jeff… —empezó a murmurar la chica.

—Creo que lo mejor es que la lleven de inmediato a Grimmauld —opinó la directora acercándose rápidamente a la cama con la menuda pelirroja—. Yo saldré a avisarles al profesor Mithrandir y a la joven Lupin que la llevan allí. También enviaré a los niños Brown y al joven Longbottom.

Los seis chicos asintieron. Llamaron a los fénix y les pidieron que los llevasen a la salita de la mansión. Allí estaba Arwen intentando tranquilizar a Aragorn, mientras los otros comenzaban la búsqueda de Jessica por la casa. La chica se le había escapado a su tío poco antes de la biblioteca donde estudiaban con una muy mala excusa.

—¡¡Angela!! —exclamaron al verlos aparecer con ella en brazos de Ron.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó angustiado Aragorn, acercándoseles rápidamente.

—No se preocupe, señor Aragorn —le respondió inmediatamente Ginny, intentando hablar con él para calmarlo en compañía de Harry mientras Luna, Hermione, Ron y George la subían rápidamente a un cuarto—. Está delicada, pero con reposo y unas pociones que traerá Jessica en unos momentos se repondrá pronto.

—¿Jessica? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Arwen, mientras seguían a los chicos escaleras arriba, pues no lograron evitar que Aragorn siguiese a quienes llevaban a Angela al cuarto.

—Está en Hogwarts, coordinando con el profesor Mithrandir el tratamiento para Angela. —le respondió Harry.

—Tío Aragorn. —murmuró Angela preocupada, mientras la llevaban al cuarto.

—Tranquila mi amor, él está bien. —le aseguró en voz suave George, mientras iba junto a su hermano al pendiente de su novia.

—No… Preocupado… Recaerá si… no se calma… Avísale a tía… Por favor. —le pidió Angela con la voz entrecortada por su respiración irregular, intentando abrir los ojos.

—Tranquila, él se va a serenar y tú también. —le dijo Harry mirando a sus tíos.

Arwen retuvo a su esposo en la puerta del cuarto, pidiéndole al oído que le permitiese ayudarle a calmarse con su don, a lo que él accedió cabizbajo. Hermione y Ginny acomodaron las almohadas de tal modo que Angela quedase parcialmente levantada del lado de la cabeza, ayudando a Ron a acomodarla, mientras Luna abría la ventana del cuarto para que respirase mejor. Harry palmeó en la espalda a George que la miraba angustiado.

Arwen fue en búsqueda de los otros, una vez tranquilo su esposo, para avisarles en dónde estaba Jessica y la llegada de los chicos.

Aragorn se sentó junto a la cama de Angela, mirándola dormir en silencio. Luego detalló el rostro pálido y desencajado de los seis chicos que la acompañaban.

Jessica llegó a la salita y subió rápidamente las escaleras, consiguiéndose en el pasillo con su papá y sus tíos. Quienes se apresuraron a rodearla, tanto para ayudarla con las pociones que llevaba en sus brazos como para preguntarle.

—Hija, ¿qué ha pasado? —la interrogó Remus, sin lograr disimular totalmente sus nervios.

—Hablemos todos en el cuarto. Será lo mejor. —le indicó Jessica sonriéndole suavemente para calmarlo un poco.

Entró a la habitación y les sonrió a todos intentando transmitirles calma con sus gestos. Se acercó a su prima y le habló con dulzura pero firmeza.

—Angela. Despierta. Tienes que tomarte una poción y hablar con nosotros.

Los seis chicos miraron a la chica de ojos color miel asustados, denegando.

—¿Jessica? —preguntó la chica de pelo negro, entreabriendo los ojos con pesadez. La fiebre y el malestar general que sentía la mantenían parcialmente adormilada.

—Sí primita. Vas a tomarte esta poción sin protestar. Tiene buen sabor y te ayudará con la fiebre. —le indicó con tono firme.

—Pero mi estómago… —intentó negarse con tono de niña pequeña.

—Nada de protestas —la interrumpió Jessica—. Estoy segura que lo sientes mejor que hace un rato. Ayúdame a incorporarla, papá.

—¿Tío Remus? —preguntó la chica de pelo negro abriendo totalmente los ojos, asustada, agitándose al ver dónde y con quiénes estaba.

—Tranquila Angela. Estás en Grimmauld —le dijo con voz firme Jessica—. Aquí te vamos a cuidar todos, al igual que a Ginny, a Harry, a tío Aragorn, a Hermione, a Ron y a tía Arwen. Los siete tienen que permanecer tranquilos como sabes bien, así que cálmate y tómate esta poción.

Los seis chicos y los seis adultos la miraron asombrados, jamás la habían oído tratar de esa manera tan firme y maternal a su prima.

—Pero… —intentó convencerla que no era buena idea.

—Nada. Sin protestas. Ya lo has intentado a tu manera y no se han recuperado. Lo intentaremos a mi manera al menos por dos días. De acuerdo a como estén en ese momento lo volveremos a hablar. —la interrumpió la chica de ojos miel con tono de regaño.

—Jessica… Tú no… entiendes… —intentó de nuevo Angela, mirándola directo a los ojos con expresión de súplica.

—Claro que no, porque hasta ahora has puesto barreras y secretos en todos para no preocuparnos, debilitándote mucho y preocupándonos aún más. Explícate y quita las barreras para que entendamos y consigamos una forma de ayudarlos. —la riñó su prima con aún más firmeza, decidida a no dejarse convencer por ella y hacerle ver que era necesario que les permitiese a ellos ayudarla.

Angela la miró intranquila, luego a quienes la rodeaban y de nuevo a su prima, conocía bien esa mirada firme y serena. Suspiró resignándose parcialmente. No tenía fuerzas para discutir con ella, no en ese momento. Miró la poción con un mohín de disgusto y asintió en dirección del vaso.

Jessica al ver el gesto de su prima rodó los ojos, comprendiendo que no cedería totalmente a sus intenciones pero sí se dejaría atender y no protestaría más.

Remus comprendió los gestos de las chicas y ayudó a incorporarse a Angela, sosteniéndola con cariño mientras su hija le daba a beber la poción, preocupado por sentir la fiebre y la debilidad en el cuerpo de la chica.

Una vez que se tomó la poción Angela miró a su novio y sus amigos. Le preocupaban Ginny y Harry. Vio en Luna, Hermione, Ron y George el temor a que ella se les desapareciese. Uso su don de Percibir Pensamientos con su novio y se enteró que a excepción de los niños todo el E.D.H. estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido durante las dos primeras noches, comprendiendo lo ocurrido para que su novio la delatase, su preocupación y la forma en que intentaba ayudarla sin alterarla. Al usarlo con Hermione comprendió que a excepción de su tío Aragorn los otros estaban al tanto de casi todo lo ocurrido.

Se sentía bastante mal física y anímicamente. Vio el rostro preocupado de Aragorn y le sonrió con ternura. Lo quería mucho, tanto como lo quería su mamá. Él había aceptado ayudarla voluntariamente, aunque sólo lo había recordado al leer la carta cifrada que Angelica le había dejado. Se parecía mucho a ella y estaba segura que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta no entender lo que estaba pasando con los siete. Su prima tenía razón en parte, pero…

—Ginny, Hermione, tío Remus. ¿Podrían por favor contarle a todos los presentes lo que nos ha estado pasando a tío Aragorn, a Ginny y a mí? —les pidió. Se sentía bastante débil y sabía que pronto se adormecería de nuevo por la fiebre. El proceso con Ginny aún no estaba bajo control y necesitaría ayuda, por lo que le quitó el bloqueo para hablar a su amiga pelirroja.

—Pequeña. Quita las barreras para que no te debilites. —le pidió con voz dulce Arwen, intentando convencerla de la necesidad de aquello.

—Aún no debo hacerlo, tía. Pero me gustaría que tío Aragorn supiese la verdad de lo ocurrido las últimas noches y que no siguiese preocupándose por lo que sabe que le ocultamos —explicó mirándolo con cariño—. Debemos permanecer los siete tranquilos y sin preocup… —lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro. El malestar de su organismo la venció, adormilándose levemente de nuevo.

—Angela tiene una recaída muy fuerte por la llegada de unos alumnos nuevos al colegio —comenzó a explicarles Ginny decidida—. Uno de ellos podría ser Jefferson, el hermano de Amy y Dani.

Jessica al oír aquello miró a su prima, acariciándole la cabeza preocupada. Estaba tensa por aquella noticia desde que se lo había escuchado a Angela, mientras la atendía con Ginny en Hogwarts. _"Si es él… ¿Cómo decirle lo ocurrido?"_.

—Pero eso ha sido sólo la gota que ha derramado el vaso —continuó la menuda pelirroja—. Angela ha empezado a ayudarme con mi proceso cuando no ha salido aún de la etapa más fuerte del suyo —Tomó aire. Sabía que a ella ya no la tenía bloqueada pero decirles aquello le daba ansiedad, aunque sabía que sería necesario tanto por ella como por Angela—. Yo soy una Flama de Fuegos Multidimensional y la energía que recibimos de los señores Dunedains, cuando se modificó y blindó el sello, ha despertado eso en mí con mucha fuerza. Ellos me acompañaron anoche a una montaña en la madrugada, después que Angela ya me había llevado allí, para ayudarme a controlarlo.

Jessica, Harry y los adultos la miraban pálidos y paralizados por la impresión. El primero en reaccionar fue su novio, que la abrazó y la besó en la boca.

—Por lo tanto Angela lleva tres noches sin dormir casi nada —continuó Hermione—. Al igual que George que la ha acompañado en todo momento. Realmente fue él quien la acompañó el martes en la noche, señor Aragorn —le contó en voz suave, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Él evitó que ella se hiciese daño con una situación para la que no está preparada. También la tranquilizó cuando lloraba y recibió los golpes de su arranque de furia.

»Al día siguiente usted tuvo una recaída muy fuerte. Esa noche los acompañamos Ron y yo en el Cuarto de los Requisitos. Ayer empezó el proceso con Ginny. Eso la debilitó más, pero las pociones para el problema emocional y el apoyo tan especial de George durante el almuerzo lograron que superase la situación y los ayudase a ustedes tres, descansando y recuperándose en la tarde. Pero antes de medianoche controló sola a Ginny para luego hacerlo con nosotros en la madrugada de nuevo. La presencia del niño que sospecha podría ser Jeff y las preguntas del profesor Mithrandir la llevaron al límite.

Aragorn se levantó y fue hasta George. Todos los miraban petrificados, soltando el aire al ver que abrazaba al pelirrojo, agradeciéndole de corazón el que cuidase y amase a Angela como lo hacía, pidiéndole que soltase la tensión y se desahogase un poco. El pelirrojo empezó a sollozar, estaba al límite también.

Arwen y Remus abrazaron a Harry y a Ginny, transmitiéndoles su apoyo. Eowyn le dio un beso en la cabeza a Jessica. Sabía que la noticia de Jeff y el ver a su prima en ese estado la habían golpeado anímicamente más de lo que mostraba.

—Harry, ¿dónde están? —llegó llamándolo a voces Christopher.

Al oír la voz del niño todos se asustaron.

—Los niños no saben nada de lo que les hemos contado. —explicó rápidamente Luna en voz baja, saliendo luego corriendo por la puerta para ir a su encuentro.

—Lo había olvidado —dijo en voz baja Hermione, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no recordarlo antes—. Neville y los niños serían enviados aquí por la directora.

—No te sientas mal. Es lógico con todo lo que está pasando. —le susurró Faramir.

Ron abrazó a su novia por los hombros, dándole su apoyo.

George se alejó hacia la ventana, haciendo esfuerzos por serenarse para que los niños no lo viesen así. Aragorn se paró tras él de frente a la puerta y espaldas al pelirrojo, ocultándolo con su cuerpo para darle unos minutos más.

Chris & Chris entraron como un vendaval a la habitación, seguidos un poco más atrás por Luna, Neville y Fred, a quien le había avisado el novio de la rubia.

—¿Qué tiene Angela? —le preguntaron los niños a coro a Jessica.

—Ha tenido una recaída fuerte al estar muy tensa por… —se le quebró la voz. No se sentía con fuerzas para decir aquello.

—Yo no lo recuerdo casi —comentó Christine en voz baja mientras le acariciaba el brazo vendado a Angela, preocupada por aquella herida, pero aún más por lo vivido en el desayuno—. Tampoco a Dani, pero… Se parece mucho a Amy.

—Estoy casi seguro que es él —afirmó en voz baja Christopher mientras le sostenía la mano a Angela y veía rastros de pomada para quemaduras cerca de la muñeca, sobresaliendo de la venda—. No sólo se parece a lo poco que recuerdo de él y de Dani. Lo seguí al baño al salir del comedor antes de ir a clase, sin que él lo notase… Estaba tomando poción para el asma.

Los que les acompañaban en la habitación los miraban petrificados, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes lo del asma de Jeff? —le preguntó asombrada Jessica al niño, mientras Fred le tomaba de la mano para darle apoyo.

—Lo averiguamos hace unos años en una de las bibliotecas de La Casa Flotante —le respondió Christine—. Chris y yo habíamos guardado un inhalador vacío cuando él se fue en adopción, como recuerdo de nuestro compañero de juegos. Allí averiguamos sobre su enfermedad.

Meg, que había llegado después que Fred con unos pergaminos en sus manos, escuchaba aquello en la puerta paralizada con un nudo en la garganta mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

—Lo que me extraña es que él no nos reconociera a nosotros —comentó Christopher con el ceño fruncido mirando el rostro tan pálido y desencajado de su "guardiana regañona"—. Entiendo que Angela se alterase al verlo —se giró a mirar a la "guardiana protectora" con los ojos entrecerrados—, lo que quisiera saber es qué nos están ocultando ahora. Porque Angela tiene una quemadura muy seria en el brazo, además que no he visto que mejore en estos días. Supuestamente tenemos una norma de no tener secretos, pero ustedes la rompen una y otra vez. —casi les gritó, molesto.

—Yo les pedí… que no le… dijesen nada a… nadie Chris —le susurró Angela con los ojos entreabiertos al niño, haciéndolos sobresaltarse a todos—. Perdóname… Tienes razón… No más secretos… Nos hacen daño… Hermione… les contará… luego todo… lo ocurrido… estas noches.

Cerró los ojos y a la mente de todos los presentes llegó la información de los procesos de Ginny, Aragorn y ella, sólo mantuvo en secreto el de Harry. Quitó la barrera que les impedía percibir a la pelirroja y redujo el control sobre ella.

—En unos… minutos… se desatará… una fuerte… crisis de… Ginny —les informó a todos—. Debes tomar… el control… mientras ellos… te atacan —le indicó a la pelirroja—. Yo no puedo… ir con ustedes… Desde aquí yo… —Se le cerraban los ojos. Estaba perdiendo la batalla con su organismo, extremadamente débil y lastimado.

Le vino un acceso de tos y vómito. Sólo la rápida intervención de Fred y Remus, girándola de costado con la cabeza fuera de la cama, evitó que se ahogase. Jessica, los niños, Nymph y ellos vieron aterrados como la sangre venía tanto de su estómago por la boca, como de sus pulmones por la nariz. La incorporaron y le dieron agua para que se enjuagase la boca, mientras le limpiaban la cara, muy asustados porque la fiebre en la chica subía rápidamente.

—Angela, dime la verdad. ¿Lo que te tiene así es la ayuda que me das cuando se me presentan las crisis? —le preguntó con voz firme la pelirroja.

—Si logras… controlarlo… no habrá… otra crisis. —le respondió en tono muy bajo, sin fuerzas para hablar ni mucho menos intentar esquivar el responderle con la verdad para no preocuparlos.

—_Gaya_, _Zeus_ —llamó Harry, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando—. Por favor cuiden de Angela mientras volvemos. Ayuden a Chris & Chris. No permitan que ella haga tonterías —les indicó a los niños, que asintieron de inmediato—. Llamemos a los otros fénix y vamos a la montaña. Cuando estemos allí enviaré a _Orión_, en cuanto llegue soltarás totalmente el control sobre Ginny y no lo retomarás. ¿Me has entendido, Angela? —organizó rápidamente.

—No debo, Harry… Ella… —intentó oponerse la chica mirándolo preocupada.

—Tú vas a hacer lo que te he dicho y es una orden directa —la interrumpió él con tono firme—. Recuerda la condición que te puse para acompañarme. —añadió al ver que abría la boca para intentar convencerlo de no hacer lo que le había ordenado.

Angela lo miró con sus ojos grises suplicantes. Tenía miedo por ellos. Pero la decisión brillando en los esmeraldas que la miraban fijamente la hicieron desistir. Sabía que tenía razón, ya no resistía más la situación. Cerró los ojos y asintió, suponía quien tomaría su lugar y sabía que no lograría evitarlo.

A excepción de Hermione y Ron los demás les miraban desconcertados.

—Deberán… atacarla… sin compasión… hasta que… lo domine… o ella se… dejará llevar… y los lastimará… para después… hacerse daño… al ver lo que… ha ocasionado… Harry debes… —les empezó a dar indicaciones Angela tan rápido como su organismo le permitía.

—Mantenerme enfocado y concentrado. Lo sé. Disminuye un poco el control sobre mí también. Puedo lograrlo —le aseguró mirándola con firmeza, sonriendo al verla suspirar y asentir—. Debemos irnos ya —les indicó a los demás. En los ojos de su novia había empezado a distinguir una llamita—. _Lily_, por favor llévame al sitio al que Angela llevó a Ginny en la madrugada —le pidió a su fénix—. Tía Arwen ven conmigo.

—_Ares_ —llamó la menuda pelirroja—. Por favor amigo, llévame al punto del Ben Nevis al que fuimos esta madrugada.

—_Maya_. Por favor pequeña, llévame de nuevo al nevado con Nymph. —le pidió Ron.

—_Galileo_. Por favor, llévanos al señor Faramir y a mí con ellos. —le solicitó Hermione.

—_Febo_. Por favor amiguito, llévanos al mismo sitio de la madrugada. Meg, venga conmigo. —le indicó Luna a la mujer rubia con una sonrisa amable al ver a su pequeño fénix aparecer y asentir.

—_Atenea_. Por favor amiga, llévanos a la señora Eowyn y a mí. —le pidió Neville a su fénix, mientras invitaba respetuosamente a la Dunedain por señas a que lo acompañase.

—_Moony_. Por favor pequeño, llévanos a papá y a mí. —le solicitó Jessica a su amiguito con cariño.

—_Hera_. Por favor pequeña, llévame con ellos. —le pidió Fred a su amiga emplumada.

George se acercó rápidamente a su novia y le dio un beso en la frente. Le susurró al oído que regresarían todos bien, con energías suficientes para reñirla por no haberles dicho antes del problema de salud que le estaba generando la situación con su hermana.

Angela le sonrió con dulzura, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba su preocupación por lo que sabía podía ocurrir.

George miró preocupado a Aragorn.

—Yo voy con ustedes. —afirmó el Dunedain en seguida.

—Señor Aragorn, por favor quédese con ella. Usted aún no se recupera. —lo intentó convencer el pelirrojo.

—Harry tampoco se ha recuperado —le hizo notar Aragorn—. Yo estoy bien y soy el único que ha sobrevivido a las pruebas del sexto nivel en montañas. Además Angelica me seleccionó como tutor —agregó con tono confiado. Al ver dudar al pelirrojo, mirando el rostro preocupado de la novia, comprendió—. Angela, pequeña, no tienes porqué preocuparte. Ellos me ayudarán. Sabes que al no ir tú con ellos mi presencia es necesaria, sólo tú y yo sabemos realmente lo que empezará a ocurrir en unos minutos. —le dijo con tono paternal convincente.

—¿Me prometes… que regresarás… bien? —le pidió mirándolo preocupada.

—¿Me prometes que me permitirás desde este momento ayudarte en todo? —le solicitó él de inmediato.

Angela lo miró inquieta, pero al ver en sus ojos el brillo que recordaba en su mamá, el que algunas veces había visto al espejo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que iría igual, se parecían demasiado. Además tenía razón, se suponía que aquello lo harían los dos. Sabía que la promesa iba más allá pero en esta oportunidad no quería oponerse, lo quería mucho y confiaba ciegamente en él.

—Prometido tío —Al verlo enarcar las cejas amplió la sonrisa—. Te prometo… que desde… este momento… te permitiré… ayudarme… en todo. —le tomó de la mano y le unió al lazo con los chicos, permitiendo que él tomase parte del control a Harry y el apoyo a los otros, bloqueándolo de nuevo a los demás.

—Te prometo que regresaré bien y resolveremos lo de Harry pronto. —le aseguró con una sonrisa paternal antes de besarla en la frente.

—_Rea_. Por favor llévanos al señor Aragorn y a mí al punto nevado. —le pidió George a su fénix, conmovido por lo que acababa de presenciar y preocupado por los dos, resignado además al regaño que sabía le darían los otros al verlo aparecer con Aragorn.

Cuando llegaron al Ben Nevis se consiguieron a Harry enviando a _Orión_ con todos rodeando a Ginny en un círculo de al menos dos metros de radio, inmersos en neblina, parados sobre hielo y nieve, con una brisa helada acariciándolos y quemándolos con su frío intenso.

Al ver a Aragorn allí todos fruncieron el ceño y miraron a George acusadores. Ya iba Arwen hacia ellos para ordenarle a su esposo devolverse cuando escuchó su voz de mando.

—Todos con sus varitas afuera. Manténganla rodeada. No la miren a los ojos. A mí orden de frío las mujeres la atacaran con brisa helada, hielo y nieve. Cuando yo diga calor los hombres le envían fuego. Mientras no estén atacando defiéndanse con escudos de hielo. El que no me obedezca se larga de inmediato, porque se lo pondré enfrente para que lo carbonice si se queda.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo asombrados. Pero al ver a Ginny convertirse en una antorcha humana, que ardía pero no se quemaba, levantaron sus varitas apuntándole. Los chicos tragaron saliva. La habían visto en la madrugada con menor intensidad que en ese momento y habían salido mal parados.

—Frío ahora.

Mientras la atacaban las mujeres con todo lo que había a su alrededor helado, Aragorn comenzó a recitar un cántico en una lengua extraña, surgiendo de él una luz azul que se enfrentaba a la roja de ella.

Los chicos lo miraban preocupados. Angela había hecho algo similar en la madrugada pero con menor intensidad y en esos momentos estaba en cama bastante mal, tanto que había accedido no sólo a no ir ella sino a que él fuese en su lugar.

—Calor ahora. —ordenó Aragorn.

La pelirroja empezó a atacarles a todos simultáneamente con grandes llamaradas de fuego, lo que hizo que se concentrasen en lo que estaban haciendo. Atacaba aún a Harry, aunque las que iban hacia él parecían detenerse a medio metro antes de llegarle y apagarse.

—Frío ahora —indicó Aragorn y empezó a formar con su varita extrañas figuras, rodeándola con esferas azules de diversas intensidades y tonos, las cuales eran destruidas por ella y vueltas a invocar por él—. Calor ahora.

La antorcha pelirroja se giró hacia Harry, que tragó saliva y la atacó con un Incendio bastante fuerte, sintiendo a su corazón bombeando muy rápido mientras la batalla interna le hacía sudar frío.

Aragorn cambió el ritmo del cántico, poniéndose rápidamente al lado de Harry, transmitiéndole energía al chico a través del lazo con él al que ahora también estaba unido. Las esferas cambiaron a tonos de azul más oscuros. La menuda pelirroja intentó aproximarse a ellos para que la mirasen a los ojos, pero el hombre la encerró en una tormenta de rayos de color azul eléctrico.

Aquello no había ocurrido en la madrugada. Los chicos se asustaron. Ahora entendían lo que Angela había contenido.

—Frío ahora —gritó Aragorn en voz alta—. Harry, empieza a hablarle a Ginny —le dijo en voz baja—. Tienes que provocar en ella amor pero también rabia. Si me interpongo entre ustedes no te preocupes y sigue hablándole, pero no intentes quitarme de en medio.

El pelinegro lo miró un poco asustado pero asintió.

—Frío y calor ahora.

Aragorn convocó una ventisca helada alrededor de la pelirroja, que había destruido el cerco de rayos a su alrededor. Sabía que el momento límite había llegado, tenían que traerla a la consciencia de lo que hacía y obligarla a controlarlo al menos lo suficiente para que no la dominase.

—Ginny, mi hermosa pelirroja, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? —le empezó a hablar Harry.

La llamarada de fuego en esta oportunidad no sólo no se detuvo, sino que lo hubiese quemado de no haberse interpuesto Aragorn con un fuerte escudo helado y su cuerpo, sosteniendo la ventisca y la defensa simultáneamente.

—Yo estaba entrando por primera vez al mundo mágico, mientras tú acompañabas a tus hermanos que se iban al colegio y quedabas sola por primera vez con tu mamá por un año. Nos miramos, pero yo fui tan estúpido y estaba tan asustado por enfrentar algo totalmente desconocido que no detallé lo hermosa que ya eras. —siguió Harry, preocupado por su tío pero siguiendo sus indicaciones.

La llamarada de fuego fue tan intensa que a pesar del escudo Aragorn y Harry pudieron percibir el calor. Los demás tuvieron que alejarse un par de pasos.

—En tu primer año yo estaba tan preocupado por lo que ocurría en el colegio que, cuando me sentí morir al saberte atrapada en La Cámara de los Secretos con un basilisco, pensé que se debía sólo a que eras la hermanita menor de mi mejor amigo. —continuó Harry con el tono más sereno que lograba usar, pensando rápidamente qué y cómo decirle para generar en ella los sentimientos que su protector le había indicado.

Aragorn clavó sus pies en el terreno, resistiendo el embate. Empezó a resentir un poco la situación tanto física como la batalla interna en su protegido. Sabía que aún faltaba para que aquello terminase y se concentró aún más.

—Después estaba tan obcecado con la idea de un asesino traidor a mis padres que no detallé en lo que sentía cada vez que me mirabas.

Una ola de fuego fue lanzada por ella hacia ellos dos. Los otros seguían intentando atacarla, como les habían ordenado, aunque en realidad lo que estaban haciendo era sólo defenderse. Miraban muy preocupados lo fuerte del ataque de la menuda pelirroja hacia el punto en el que se encontraban Aragorn y Harry, pero sin poder hacer nada.

—En mi cuarto año me metieron como campeón en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Me sentía tan triste cuando tu hermano se alejó de mí, tan nervioso por las pruebas, fui nuevamente tan ciego que no entendí que mi mayor motivación para salir ileso de ellas y no caer en las garras de mi enemigo estaba muy cerca de mí. Tú, apoyándome en silencio, con tus dulces ojos castaños impulsándome a resistir.

Una pared de fuego de al menos tres metros de alto y medio metro de espesor los rodeó a los tres, aislándolos de los demás, pero sin atacar a nadie.

Aragorn miró los ojos de la chica a través de una pequeña charca que se había armado en el lodazal y contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Habían empezado a oscilar entre las flamas y sus ojos castaños. Aquello y la pared de fuego le indicaron que se había centrado en ellos, lo cual era bueno, pero también que la lucha por el control había empezado. Ahora todo dependía de Ginny y Harry. No podía permitir que Harry lo notase, no estaba en condiciones de vivir esa ansiedad cuando en su interior rugía aquella batalla.

Los demás intentaban abrir un boquete en aquella pared, uniendo sus esfuerzos. Tenían el fuerte presentimiento que aquello estaba llegando a un punto muy difícil, estando encerrados con ella los dos que ellos consideraban más débiles del grupo en esos momentos por estar aún inmersos en sus propios procesos.

—El siguiente año me dejé llevar por mi despertar a la adolescencia, creyendo ver amor en mis confusas sensaciones por Cho. Busqué en ella el amor, dejando que fuese ella quien tocase por primera vez mis labios cuando ese derecho sólo deberías haberlo tenido tú. Me cegué ante las señales que mi corazón enviaba a mi mente sobre la locura que estaba cometiendo, porque a pesar de sentirme incómodo en muchas ocasiones cuando estaba con ella seguía confundiendo una simple atracción con el amor. Fui tan tonto para dejarme arrastrar por eso mientras estábamos en el E.D., para no ver que allí estabas tú refulgiendo como oro puro, dejándome cegar por el falso brillo de la pirita. Permití que me confundiese mi atracción física por ella y me dejé llevar.

Una ola de fuego fue lanzada hacia ellos. Aragorn sintió como lograba desplazarlo con todo y escudo un par de centímetros hacia atrás, mientras él apretaba sus mandíbulas y puños en su esfuerzo para contener el embate. La ventisca helada que ya él no lograba mantener decayó, pero fue retomada por Harry guiado por Angela y empezó a cobrar fuerza, venciendo la ola de llamas que los empujaba hacia la pared de fuego que los rodeaba.

—Estaba obsesionado por las pesadillas que me generaba Voldemort y perdí a Sirius que cayó a través de El Velo de la Muerte. Pero tú me acompañaste al Ministerio y el velo que cegaba mi mente, el que te ocultaba de mi corazón, se desgarró, empezando a ver lo que sentía realmente. A pesar de mi dolor por la muerte de Sirius pude ver un destello de luz en tan horrendo túnel de desesperación, nuestro amor.

La pelirroja ya no ardía como una antorcha viviente, en sus ojos aún se podía ver la lucha entre la flama y ella. Se acercó a ellos caminando y la pared de fuego empezó a moverse, obligándolos a acercarse a ella, lentamente.

La ventisca ahora les aislaba de la pared de fuego, pero no se acercaba a ella. Entre ellos dos sólo se interponía Aragorn con su escudo helado.

—El año anterior dudé tantas veces en acercarme a ti. Por miedo a que me rechazaras me di mil excusas, desde que eras la hermanita de mi mejor amigo hasta que tenías novio, cuando mi corazón sabía que era uno solo con el tuyo desde que naciste, cuando siempre hemos sido uno solo. Pero tú ganaste lo que yo había perdido. Y no me refiero al partido de Quidditch, sino a mi corazón.

Harry se había desplazado hasta el lado de Aragorn mientras hablaba, mirando la boca de su pelirroja, concentrado en sus labios para evitar la tentación de mirarla a los ojos que en ese momento le parecían cada vez más irresistibles.

Aragorn lo miró de reojo preocupado. No quería que el chico se confiase y saliese lastimado. Aquello sería grave para los dos jóvenes si ocurría.

—Te pedí que fueras mi novia y accediste, pasando juntos días hermosos, felices, hasta que al ver morir al profesor Dumbledore me dejé arrastrar por el miedo a perderte y cometí uno de los peores errores de mi vida: Rompí contigo para intentar protegerte de Voldemort, cuando lo que necesitabas era mi comprensión, mi cariño, mi apoyo, mi amor, mi aceptación como lo que en realidad eres: una excelente bruja que puede defenderse por sí misma y una maravillosa mujer.

Ginny levantó sus manos hacia ellos y Aragorn se tensó, dispuesto a interponerse entre ellos al menor flujo de fuego hacia el pelinegro.

La pelirroja formó dos corazones de fuego sobre sus palmas extendidas, de uno de ellos parecían desprenderse lágrimas que fundían el barro bajo sus manos, endureciéndolo.

Aragorn tragó saliva al ver aquello.

—Luego fueron varios meses de estar tan cerca y tan lejos, compartiendo el menor tiempo posible en nuestros encuentros del E.D.H., esforzándonos por no estar cerca para que nos doliese un poquito menos nuestra separación. ¡Como si eso fuese posible! Cuando el estar separados era una lenta y angustiosa agonía para los dos, que nos destrozaba por dentro, que nos hacía más daño que el que pudiese llegar a hacernos Voldemort o cualquier otro ser.

»Fue durante esa agonía que empezamos a enviarnos aquellas cartas llenas de dolor y amor, que mitigaban un poco esa pena pero sólo prolongaban la sentencia de muerte que yo había escrito con mis estúpidas palabras cuando te intenté alejar de mí, sin comprender que eso jamás será posible.

»Fue necesario que escuchase tres testamentos y leyese tus cartas después de hacer el mío para que empezase a ver mi error con claridad meridiana, la suficiente para escribirte la última carta antes de atreverme a pedirte lo que mi corazón llevaba años gritándote: ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante, mi verdad, mi luz, mi fortaleza, mi compañía, mi serenidad, mi fuerza, mi esperanza, mi vida, mi amor? Y mi corazón estalló de dicha cuando me reafirmaste lo que mi corazón ya había leído en tus cartas, aunque mi mente ciega y testaruda se negaba. Sí querías, sí aceptabas, sí me amabas, sí me perdonabas.

La pelirroja sonrió, uniendo los dos corazones de fuego en uno solo que latió, se elevó sobre sus cabezas y estalló en miles de pequeñas chispas. Con otro movimiento de sus manos el muro de llamas dejó de existir y Ginny se acercó con paso seguro a su novio, que corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y besarla.

Aragorn cayó de rodillas, exhausto, apoyando sus manos sobre el barro y respirando agitado. Estaba tranquilo al saber que el amor tan grande de aquellos dos chicos había hecho fácil lo difícil. Ella no sólo había superado la crisis, sino que logró controlar su poder sobre el fuego en sólo unos minutos. Más adelante tendría que practicar para aprender a usarlo voluntariamente.

Rápidamente los otros los rodearon, mirándolos preocupados.

—¿Está bien, señor Aragorn? —le preguntó Ginny arrodillándose frente a él abrazada de su novio, preocupada.

—Sí —le respondió él, levantó su cabeza y les sonrió. A través de su pálida y demacrada cara se veía mucha felicidad—. Son maravillosos. Me gustaría que tú también me llamases tío desde hoy, Ginny. Nada me haría sentirme más orgulloso en ese momento que considerarlos mis sobrinos y que ustedes me tratasen como si lo fuesen por sangre.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y asintieron.

A excepción de Arwen los demás les miraban agotados, sudorosos y felices. Tenían algunas pequeñas quemaduras superficiales, pero nada serio.

—No sé como osas quejarte de la desobediencia de Angela cuando eres igualito a ella —regañó Arwen a su esposo, limpiándole el sudor de su rostro con cariño, mientras las esmeraldas de sus ojos brillaban con fiereza—. Ahora sé que era necesaria tu presencia aquí, pero si te atreves a desafiarme de nuevo y no guardar el reposo que te hace falta te recordaré porqué no debes hacerme enfadar. —le aseguró en seguida.

Aragorn la atrajo hacia él con ternura, suavidad y paciencia, mientras ella hacía pequeños intentos por oponerse pero cediendo al notar el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo, hasta que la besó con dulzura en la boca.

—Te amo, Arwen. Te he amado siempre, desde siempre, por siempre. No importa si estás feliz, triste o enojada. Te amo —le dijo con voz baja y ronca, llena de amor—. ¿Volvemos a Grimmauld? Necesito recostarme un ratito a descansar. —terminó con voz melosa, mirándola como niño pequeño que le pide mimos a su mamá.

—Yo también te amo, Aragorn. Pero entiende que me preocupa mucho que seas tan testarudo y no cuides de ti como sí cuidas de nosotros —le respondió ella con dulzura y preocupación en la voz y la mirada—. Por favor, prométeme que me dirás siempre la verdad y que no harás nada que haga peligrar tu salud hasta que estés totalmente recuperado.

—Te prometo que te diré tanto como pueda sin lastimarte a ti o a aquellos a quienes quiero, y que no haré nada que me pueda hacer recaer a menos que sea estrictamente necesario para ayudarlos. —accedió Aragorn mirándola con amor, luego de pensar durante un par de minutos cómo poder complacerla en la situación en que él se encontraba.

Arwen lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sus esmeraldas refulgentes. Aquella promesa tan limitada le hacía sospechar que había acertado al suponer, cuando lo vio llegar con George, que ahora él estaba implicado en el secreto que Angela y Harry se empeñaban en mantener sobre el proceso de su sobrino. Sin embargo decidió no presionarlo más en ese momento. No percibía su debilidad aunque la veía. Eso la preocupaba más justo en ese instante. Ya lo presionaría cuando estuviese un poco recuperado.

Cuando regresaron a Grimmauld los niños los miraban un poco asustados de su estado.

—¿Cómo está Angela? —preguntaron a coro todos los recién llegados, mirándose un instante después sorprendidos por la coincidencia.

Angela entreabrió los ojos, los miró sonriente y se dejó vencer por el malestar que aquejaba su organismo, tranquila ahora al verlos llegar bien, adormeciéndose.

—Estaba intranquila y preocupada…

—… cuando _Orión_ llegó como señal…

—… Denegó levemente…

—… nos dijo que había hecho lo que le…

—… pidió Harry pero que estaba asustada…

—… Hace poco le subió bastante la fiebre…

—… pero no quiso tomar más poción de la que…

—… nos dejó Jessica para darle.

Les respondieron los hermanitos sonriendo, empezando a curarles de inmediato con el equipo básico de medimagia que Christopher ya había preparado para su llegada por sugerencia de Angela.

Los niños lograron convencer a todos de ir a descansar un par de horas mientras ellos cuidaban de la "guardiana regañona", prometiéndoles a cada uno de ellos que los llamarían si la chica mostraba la mínima señal de debilitarse. Se quedaron a dormir en la misma habitación Jessica y Eowyn, en espera de algún cambio en la chica.

Casi a media tarde se levantaron y bajaron a preparar un almuerzo tardío, mientras la chica de ojos miel y la Dunedain rubia despertaban a Angela para darle sus pociones. La fiebre había desaparecido totalmente y su aspecto aunque demacrado ya no era cadavérico.

Ante las insistentes preguntas de la chica por el estado en el que estaban Ginny, Harry y Aragorn, las cuales coincidían con las de ellos sobre cada uno de los otros y los tenían a todos al borde de sus nervios, decidieron que comerían todos en la cocina con la intención de subirlos luego a dormir.

Estaban terminando de comer cuando llegó una lechuza para Remus, que al ver el remitente miró preocupado a la chica de pelo negro. Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta pensativo, indeciso. Durante varios minutos miró a la chica y releyó la carta alternativamente, hasta que se decidió.

—Angela —sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los grises de la chica mirándolo expectantes—, esta carta es de Aberforth. Ha llegado a Londres. Quiere que nos reunamos el domingo con él. Dice que saldrá de viaje de nuevo el lunes y no volverá a pisar Inglaterra en un par de meses.

—Tío Remus, yo…

—Iremos con dos condiciones —la interrumpió—. La primera es que quitarás los bloqueos sobre Harry, sobre Aragorn y sobre ti. La segunda es que nos dirás de qué se trata el proceso de Harry y nos permitirán ayudarlos. Los tres están muy débiles y después de lo ocurrido con el proceso de Ginny, para el cual sólo nos pediste ayuda cuando te viste al límite, estamos muy preocupados.

—En ese caso la reunión con el señor Aberforth tendrá que esperar a que él venga de nuevo a Inglaterra. —afirmó Aragorn en un tono suave pero firme, sorprendiendo a todos menos a los dos pelinegros.

Angela y Harry se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, palideciendo ambos y empezando a respirar agitados.

—Chicos tienen que tranquilizarse. Esto les hace mucho daño a los dos. —les recordó Aragorn, preocupado por su reacción.

Angela cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse al igual que Harry, empezando a comunicarse mentalmente.

—_Harry, no podemos postergar el encuentro con él._

—_Lo sé, pero no les podemos decir de mi proceso, sabes que será más peligroso que lo de Ginny._

—_Si tú no quieres no les diré, pero lo haremos hoy mismo._

—_Tú no estás en condiciones de hacer el cierre conmigo._

—_Tío Aragorn nos ayudará, podemos lograrlo los tres. Además tú estás también al límite con tu proceso._

—_Pero me preocupa que lo hagamos estando mal ustedes dos. Yo puedo resistir un poco más esto._

—_Eso no es cierto y lo sabes._

—_Aunque lo hagamos eso no garantizará que tío Remus te deje reunirte con el hermano del profesor Dumbledore._

—_Pero una vez cerrado tu proceso estarás en condiciones de moverte mejor e inventar algo con los chicos para aproximarte al señor Aberforth. Además disminuirá la presión sobre mí. Tal vez logre reponerme lo suficiente para que me permita reunirme con él._

—_Angela… Esto puede salir mal._

—_Será peor si él se va de viaje de nuevo, teniendo el horcrux sin saber lo que es. Puede extraviarlo. Hasta donde sabemos no es una persona cuidadosa._

—_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué justo ahora?_

—_No lo sé Harry, pero no veo otra salida._

—_Está bien. Comunícate con tío Aragorn y dile que lo haremos esta noche._

Al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta que les habían estado hablando Ginny, Arwen y Remus, mientras Aragorn intentaba calmarlos y los demás les miraban expectantes.

—Tío Remus, ¿podrías aplazar la respuesta al señor Aberforth hasta mañana? —le preguntó Angela con la voz serena.

—¿Quitarás los bloqueos y nos permitirás ayudarlos?

—Mañana en la mañana.

—No te estoy pidiendo que quites el control sobre Harry, ni mucho menos que hagan el cierre de él hoy —le dijo preocupado Remus, sospechando las intenciones de la chica—. Es obvio que ustedes tres no están en condiciones de hacer algo como lo que hemos vivido con Ginny. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que quites los bloqueos que no nos permiten percibirlos y nos permitan ayudarlos. Eso no puede esperar a mañana, Angela. Tú estás muy débil, Aragorn también. Si están aquí en este momento fue para evitar ponerlos más tensos.

Angela cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo en esos momentos las palabras de su tío en su mente. Con él era más fácil porque no tenía que leerle la mente para luego responderle, él le enviaba sus pensamientos.

—_¿Por qué le has dicho a Remus que mañana los quitarás?_

—_Tenemos que hacerlo esta noche, tío._

—_No pequeña, yo puedo ayudar a Harry a resistirse un poco más. Tú estás muy mal y en el caso de él tenemos que estar los dos._

—_Lo sé, tío, pero… No estoy segura que sea la decisión correcta pero…_

—_Déjame que decida yo entonces, pequeña._

—_Te permitiré percibir el estado real de Harry desde ahora._

—_Pero… ¿Por qué no me permitiste percibirlo completo antes?_

—_Porque él me pidió que no te preocupase._

—_¡Rayos! No sé cómo puede estar tan tranquilo sentado. ¿Desde cuándo está en ese estado?_

—_Desde ayer el proceso se había acelerado bastante con él, pero hoy con el cierre de Ginny… Tío, tenemos que hacerlo. Él dice que puede seguir esperando pero eso no es cierto._

—_Permíteme percibir tu estado real, Angela… ¿Puedes percibir mi estado real?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Harry también?_

—_No._

—_¿Harry percibe el tuyo?_

—_No. Él sólo nos está percibiendo parcialmente, como tú lo percibías a él hasta hace unos minutos._

—_No permitas que nos perciba hasta que yo te lo indique. Déjame sopesar cuándo es el momento más oportuno. El cierre de él lo haremos hoy._

—_¿Cuándo y dónde tío?_

—_A las once de la noche. Vayan con sus fénix al punto del Ben Nevis en que enfrentamos lo de Ginny hoy. Yo los llevaré desde allí a otro lugar. Uno adecuado para lo que ocurrirá con él._

—_Se lo comunicaré._

—_Mantente tranquila y olvida la reunión del domingo. Si es para ti tan importante, como me parece que lo es, te ayudaré después a resolver eso._

—_Gracias tío._

Al abrir los ojos Angela vio las esmeraldas de su tía centelleando en dirección al esposo, que le sonreía con dulzura ofreciéndole un poco de fruta. Al mirar en dirección a la menuda pelirroja la vio discutiendo con Harry que la escuchaba cabizbajo. Se obligó a mirar a su novio y sintió que le dolía el corazón. Sus ojos azules le suplicaban en silencio que le dijese la verdad mientras con su mano izquierda le acariciaba la mejilla. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo. Escuchando el latir de su corazón se tranquilizó un poco y se comunicó mentalmente con Harry de nuevo.

—_Nos vemos a las once de la noche en el mismo punto del Ben Nevis. Tío nos llevará desde allí a otro lugar._

—_Iremos sólo con Lily y Orión._

—_Está bien._

—_¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlo?_

—_Lo siento Harry._

—_Te dije que no quería preocuparlo._

—_Lo sé. Pero era necesario._

—_¿Para convencerlo? Pudiste…_

—_No. Para que sepa lo que tenemos que hacer y se prepare. Tenemos que estar los tres tranquilos y totalmente claros para poder cerrarlo, Harry._

—_Entiendo. Perdóname Angela._

—_No te preocupes. Te entiendo._

Angela sintió el roce de los labios de George sobre los suyos y le correspondió con dulzura, sin poder evitar que una lágrima se le escapase de sus ojos. Al separarse de él vio sus ojos llenos de tristeza, preocupación y amor. Le acarició con suavidad el rostro mientras le sonreía, intentando tranquilizarlo. Al ver que seguía tenso se decidió a contarle en parte, comunicándose con él mentalmente.

—_Tranquilo mi amor. Todo saldrá bien._

—_Pero tú no estás bien._

—_Tío Aragorn nos ayudará._

—_¿No puede esperar?_

—_Harry está mucho peor de lo que estaba Ginny. En su caso él me ha estado ayudando, resistiéndose, pero está al límite._

—_¿Es peligroso?_

—_No quiero mentirte mi amor, lo es. Pero sé que lo lograremos y saldremos con bien de la situación. Harry es especial._

—_¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?_

—_Sólo debemos ir los tres, George. Harry no soportaría que alguien más estuviese en peligro. Eso lo tensaría y agravaría la situación._

—_Entonces evitaré que los puedan seguir._

—_Gracias mi amor._

—_Te amo. Prométeme que volverás bien._

—_Te prometo que jamás te dejaré solo. Siempre estaré contigo de una u otra manera. Te Amo._

Con sus ojos, verdes por la tristeza que sentía, Angela miró los dorados de su tío.

—Angela, por favor pequeña. Sé que no me has escuchado. Te lo pido. No sigas poniéndote en peligro. Quita los bloqueos. No sé que han estado hablando los tres mentalmente, pero es obvio que no estaban aquí oyéndonos.

—Tío Remus…

—Te lo suplico. Deja que los ayudemos. Harry, Aragorn, por favor. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlos?

La voz y la expresión angustiada de Remus los hicieron sentir un nudo en la garganta. Arwen y Ginny tenían una expresión similar. George tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja. Hermione y Ron los miraban tensos, decididos a seguirlos para ayudarlos. Los demás les miraban preocupados.

—Por favor, necesitamos estar tranquilos —les pidió Angela, aferrando el camafeo de su mamá con la mano izquierda y acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de su novio con la derecha—. Nos estábamos comunicando porque necesitábamos decidir qué hacer. Tío Aragorn me ha empezado a ayudar con el control sobre Harry y los bloqueos, no me seguirán debilitando como antes. Cuando tío haya perfeccionado la idea que Harry y yo teníamos para el cierre de su proceso lo haremos. Mañana en la mañana les pondremos al tanto de todo para que nos ayuden, quitando los bloqueos. Pero en este momento lo único que lograría haciéndolo es preocuparlos a ustedes y provocar tal tensión en Harry que… Por favor, no insistan.

Ginny se aferró a su novio, asustada, temblorosa, preocupada.

—Shhh, tranquila pelirroja. Yo estoy bien. Tu amor es mi poder, mi vida, mi salud, mi fortaleza. Mientras me ames nada ni nadie me hará daño.

—Si nos dicen de qué se trata los demás podemos ayudarlos a pulir la idea también —insistió Hermione mirando a los tres alternativamente—. El profesor Mithrandir podría decirnos cómo ayudarlos.

Angela esquivó las miradas de todos. Se negaba a mentirles. Miró su plato aún con comida y empezó de nuevo a comer. George le acarició con ternura la cabeza, le quitó con suavidad los cubiertos y le dio de comer en la boca con pequeños juegos, como se haría con una niña pequeña, haciéndola reír.

Aragorn y Harry los miraron, luego cruzaron una mirada y empezaron a comer lo que aún les quedaba en el plato.

Los niños Brown se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia arriba, llorando, seguidos de Luna y Nymph. Tras ellos fueron levantándose los demás, saliendo de la cocina, con la tensión flotando en el aire. Sólo se quedaron Ginny, Arwen, George, Hermione, Ron y Remus con ellos, mientras terminaron de comer. Los tres primeros salieron a buscarles las pociones que debían tomarse en silencio.

El líder de la O.D.F. se levantó, palmeó en la espalda a Aragorn, le dio un beso en la cabeza a Angela y le alborotó con cariño el cabello a su sobrino, saliendo seguidamente hacia la biblioteca. Al estar allí cerró los ojos. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Su sobrina tenía razón, si quería ayudarlos tenía que recuperar su serenidad. Respiró profunda y pausadamente varias veces. Noche de Halloween… El sólo pensarlo le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Aún no lograba calmarse cuando sintió la mano de Jessica en la suya. Se giró a mirarla para pedirle que lo dejase solo un par de minutos, cuando sintió que algo similar a una burbuja de agua lo rodeaba, escuchando las notas de un fénix. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y vio a su hija, que tenía sus ojos dorados brillando, vocalizando algo en voz baja, calmándose y calmándolo a él. Al estar los dos tranquilos la burbuja desapareció y el fénix se posó en el hombro de Remus.

—A _Moony_ le gusta mucho estar contigo.

—Gracias por ayudarme hija.

—Los dos necesitábamos tranquilizarnos.

—Jessica, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con tu papá?

—Tío Aragorn, por favor —se le abrazó la chica a la cintura—. Yo confío en ti, no dejes que ellos dos te arrastren a una locura. Tienen que permitir que los ayudemos. Si Angela no fue a ayudar a Ginny fue porque estaba muy mal. Aún lo está. Por favor tío, tú tampoco estás bien. Nos matarán de la angustia si se van sin nosotros.

—Tranquila pequeña. Ya te había dicho que los siete estaremos bien.

—Pero tío…

—Shhh, me dijiste que confiabas en mí. Diles a Angela y a Harry que vengan solos. Luego ve con los otros e intenta tranquilizarlos.

Jessica miró a su tío a los ojos y sintió un leve asomo de esperanza. Asintió y salió rápidamente.

—¿Aragorn?

—Vamos a sentarnos, Remus. Esperemos a los chicos.

Aragorn abrió la ventana para que entrase brisa fría pero poniendo un par de hechizos para que no pudiese penetrarla cualquier cosa diferente al aire, además de insonorizarla en los dos sentidos. Se sentó en un sillón bajo la ventana y cerró los ojos, cansado y pensativo. La situación era demasiado compleja. Ninguno de los tres estaba en condiciones de enfrentar eso pero Angela tenía razón, no podía pasar de esa noche. Harry estaba muy mal.

Remus lo observaba en silencio recostado a una estantería de libros adosada a una pared, preocupado. Sabía que Aragorn era impulsivo y decidido, pero también que quería mucho a los chicos. Estaba casi seguro que Angela había compartido sus inquietudes y percepciones con él, poniéndolo en la posición de decidir la forma de hacer el cierre de Harry sin perjudicar a ninguno de ellos. Algo que, por los gestos de su amigo y el hecho que ella optase por dejarlo a él decidir, era difícil.

Angela y Harry se miraron al ver a Remus allí, tragaron saliva y miraron interrogantes a Aragorn.

—En cuanto entren sellaré e insonorizaré la habitación de tal manera que sus inquietos amigos no intenten escucharnos por las orejas extensibles u otros medios. —les dijo Aragorn con la voz calmada, sin abrir los ojos.

Harry asintió en dirección a Angela y entró tras ella, escuchando cómo se cerraba la puerta tras él. Le indicó por señas a la chica que se sentase con él en el mueble de dos puestos frente a la ventana. Remus se sentó en otro sillón cerca del de Aragorn, ubicado de tal manera que podía mirarlos a los tres casi de frente.

—Quiero pedirles a los tres que me escuchen en silencio, lo más tranquilos que les sea posible. La situación es compleja y quiero evitar que alguien salga seriamente lastimado. —les dijo Aragorn abriendo los ojos, mirándolos a los tres.

Harry frunció el ceño y denegó levemente. Se iba a levantar para marcharse cuando sintió una mano tibia sobre la suya. La miró y preocupado levantó su mano hacia la frente de la chica, que le dejó hacer con la mirada baja y triste. Tenía fiebre de nuevo. Harry le tomó el rostro con suavidad por el mentón y mirándola a los ojos denegó.

—Tiene que ser hoy, Harry. —le insistió Angela en voz baja mientras con sus manos en los hombros de él le pedía que no se levantase.

—No. Yo puedo resistirlo un par de días más. No permitiré que lo hagamos estando tú en esas condiciones.

—No es cierto que tú puedas esperar, Harry, lo sabes —intervino el Dunedain—. A mí también me preocupa Angela pero tú estás al límite. Ella me ha permitido percibir tu estado real hace unos momentos, mientras decidíamos.

—Tú tampoco estás bien, tío Aragorn. Sé que Angela no me está permitiendo percibir el estado real de ustedes dos. No voy a permitir que pongan sus vidas en riesgo. Si no puedo resistirlo más me desaparezco para no lastimar a nadie hasta que ustedes dos estén en condiciones.

Remus había permanecido en silencio, escuchándolos y observándolos, sintiendo como su preocupación se multiplicaba.

—Esa no es una buena idea, Harry. Te hará mucho daño y… —intentó hacerlo razonar Aragorn.

—Por lo menos no lastimaré a otros. —lo interrumpió el chico y se incorporó bruscamente, dispuesto a marcharse.

Angela lo tomó de la mano y le colocó un fuerte bloqueo, impidiéndole que pudiese desaparecerse.

—Nos lastimarías a todos, de la misma manera en que yo les hice daño cuando me encerré en aquella habitación de la Casa Flotante. —le dijo con suavidad al chico en cuanto se giró a mirarla.

—Angela… —empezó él a protestar al darse cuenta del bloqueo que le había puesto.

—Por favor, Harry, siéntate y escúchame —intervino de nuevo Aragorn—. Angela, permítele a Harry que nos perciba totalmente a los dos y a Remus que pueda percibirnos a los tres de forma completa.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron a coro Angela y Harry, asustados.

—Por favor, chicos, confíen en mí y hagan lo que les digo. —les pidió mirándolos con cariño y seguridad.

Angela miró asustada a Remus y luego a Harry, que la miraba y denegaba, luego a su tío que con su mirada aguamarina dulce la animaba a hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y aferró el camafeo con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda seguía sosteniendo la mano de su amigo.

Harry al verla aferrarse al camafeo comprendió que estaba muy angustiada, notando además como la respiración de la chica empezaba a ser irregular. Se sentó junto a ella y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo protector.

—Shhh. Tranquila. Quita el bloqueo que acabas de ponerme, no iré a ningún lado. Hagamos lo que tío Aragorn dice.

—Yo no… quiero… presionarte… Harry.

—Tranquilízate Angela. Tú no me presionas, pero para mí eres mi hermanita pequeña y no me gusta verte mal. Cálmate. Yo confío en mis dos tíos. Haz lo que dice tío Aragorn. Todo saldrá bien.

Angela lo miró con sus ojos grises asustados y lo vio asentir. Se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien agachándose frente a ellos. Era su tío Aragorn, con un vaso de poción para los pulmones que le tendió para que lo tomase y que volvió a su sillón al ella recibirlo. Se lo tomó despacio, en la medida que lograba asimilarlo. Quitó el bloqueo a su amigo.

—¿Están seguros? —les preguntó a Aragorn y a Harry.

—Sí. —le respondieron los dos a coro.

Angela le permitió a Harry el percibirlos totalmente, viendo triste como él habría sus esmeraldas de par en par, asustado. Le tendió las manos a Remus, que se apresuró a agacharse frente a ella y tomárselas. Lo miró fijamente a sus dorados ojos, concentrada, uniéndole de una manera especial al lazo para que pudiese percibirlos. Se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos al ver la expresión aterrada en el rostro del tío que quería tanto.

Aragorn y Harry ayudaron a Remus a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón, mientras asimilaba aquello. Entre los dos le explicaron todo lo referente al proceso del chico. Angela se tapó la cara con las manos, sollozando suavemente.

—… Como comprenderás Harry no puede seguir esperando. Lo ha estado haciendo, ayudando a Angela en el control de su propio proceso, pero con lo ocurrido hoy con Ginny ha llegado al límite —le dijo Aragorn en cuanto terminaron de explicarle—. Cuando nombraste la reunión con el hermano de Albus los dos se agitaron mucho. Esta situación es ya insostenible, Remus. Tenemos que hacer el cierre de ese proceso lo antes posible.

—Pero los tres están muy mal. —replicó el de ojos miel con la voz quebrada.

—Por eso pensé que lo mejor es que tú nos ayudes —le respondió Aragorn con tono sereno—. Es muy peligroso y no puedo permitir que nadie más se involucre, pero Harry tiene un lazo afectivo contigo muy especial que lo podría ayudar. Además que eres excelente con la varita y ya te sabes defender bastante bien con Magia Antigua. La presencia de Ginny lo alteraría demasiado, no es recomendable, como no lo es para mí que esté Arwen, ni para Angela que esté George.

—¿Cuándo y dónde? —preguntó Remus comprendiendo que tenía razón.

—Esta noche a las once —le respondió el de ojos aguamarinas—. Yo los llevaré directamente desde aquí. Será lo mejor.

—No, tío Aragorn —intervino con firmeza Harry—. _Lily_ y _Orión_ nos llevarán a los cuatro y nos acompañarán. Cálmate Angela —le pidió con dulzura a la chica, abrazándola con cariño—. Todo saldrá bien.

Angela hizo un esfuerzo y recuperó la serenidad usando su entrenamiento.

—Todos sospechan que ustedes tres harán algo esta noche. Será un poco problemático evadirnos. Tendremos que planear algo para poder escaparnos. —planteó Remus pensativo.

—George sabe que iremos esta noche. Me dijo que me ayudaría evitando que nos siguiesen.

—Podemos fingir que ustedes tres intentan escaparse a eso de las diez de la noche, pero que los demás logramos darnos cuenta y evitarlo, después que ustedes duerman a Arwen, a Ginny y a Jessica —empezó a plantearles Remus lo que se le estaba ocurriendo para solucionar la situación—. Les pediré a los demás que los dejen en una misma habitación bajo mi supervisión y la de George, así será más fácil y no estaremos tensos para… lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Esa es una excelente idea, tío. Papá y padrino estarán muy orgullosos de saber que sigues con tu espíritu de "Merodeador Generador de Ideas" intacto. —le aseguró Harry.

Remus sonrió ante el comentario de su sobrino, admirando su fortaleza. Sólo él podía estar haciendo bromas estando tan mal internamente.

Aragorn palmeó en el hombro a su amigo, acarició la cabeza de su sobrina y le alborotó el pelo a su sobrino. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, tomó aire y le quitó los hechizos, abriéndola.

—Estamos entonces de acuerdo, Remus. Dormiremos tranquilos con quienes tú digas como acompañantes para que no estén ustedes tensos y nosotros tampoco. Mañana hablaremos de nuevo. Vamos chicos, tienen que estar tranquilos para mañana. Vamos a dormir.

Angela y Harry se miraron, tragaron saliva, fruncieron el ceño metiéndose en el papel que les correspondía y salieron de allí sin despedirse de Remus, subiendo a las habitaciones. Aragorn denegó, subiendo tras ellos cabizbajo.

—Jessica, hija, tú te quedarás a cuidar de Angela. Ella no se siente bien pero no hubo manera de convencerla de quitar los bloqueos. Sólo pudimos convencerla de esperar. Pero está muy tensa, intenta calmarla y que se tome de nuevo la poción para la fiebre, si no accede me llamas. Arwen, no le preguntes nada a Aragorn. Le costó convencerlos, intenta darle ánimos. Ginny, por favor no presiones a Harry. Por lo poco que me han dicho necesita estar muy sereno. Que te vea tranquila, de ser posible bromea con él. Si logras sacarle una sonrisa antes que se duerma serás su mejor medicina.

Las tres lo miraron y asintieron, subiendo rápidamente tras ellos.

—Hermione, Ron, necesito que me ayuden con los chicos, debemos dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Mañana los van a necesitar en buenas condiciones y tranquilos. Meg, Eowyn, Nymph, Faramir, vayan a dormir también, por favor. Mañana será un día difícil.

Todos subieron a los cuartos a dormir un poco más tranquilos, después que Eowyn se comunicase con el profesor Mithrandir.

A las diez de la noche Angela, Harry y Aragorn intentaron dormir a sus acompañantes con un hechizo, saliendo sigilosamente de los cuartos y bajando a la biblioteca. Estaban los tres reuniéndose cerca de la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, con todos apuntándoles con sus varitas. Al frente iban Ginny, Jessica y Arwen, que los miraban con sus ojos castaños, miel y esmeraldas brillando con su enojo.

—¿De verdad creyeron que permitiría que nos durmiesen? —les preguntó Arwen con un tono de voz helado y aparentemente calmado.

—Lo siento Aragorn, pero esta noche ni tú ni los chicos saldrán de la casa —les dijo muy firme Faramir—. Eowyn, Arwen y yo hemos puesto un escudo conjunto.

Harry, Angela y Aragorn se miraron preocupados, era obvio que habían consultado con el señor Mithrandir como bloquearlos.

—Tía Arwen…

—No me convencerán, Angela. Ahora mismo los tres le entregan sus varitas a Remus. Vamos a estar desde ahora todos en la habitación grande al fondo. Si no fuese por la prohibición expresa del señor Mithrandir de darles poción para dormir o usar el hechizo con ustedes, en este momento estuviesen ya durmiendo. Pero si hacen el más mínimo intento de escabullírsenos de nuevo, convocaré un pupilo que no les permita la salida.

—Pero Arwen, tú no…

—No te atrevas a dudarlo, Aragorn. Me dejará exhausta pero lo haré de ser necesario. Los demás podrán ayudarlos cuando estén ustedes tres recuperados a hacer el cierre de Harry.

—Tía Arwen, por favor…

—No, Harry. Ni lo sueñes. Si en realidad es tan urgente nos dicen cómo y lo hacemos todos, o se esperan a estar en mejores condiciones.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza, fingiendo resignarse, un poco preocupados por la posibilidad de no engañarlos. Si no bajaban la guardia las cosas se complicarían. Aragorn sondeó rápidamente la mente de Remus y Angela la de George, luego se comunicaron rápidamente entre ellos. Aragorn abrazó a sus sobrinos, comunicándose rápido con el chico de pelo negro para que los otros no se percatasen.

—_Tranquilo Harry. El plan sigue en marcha. El fénix de George se unirá a los de ustedes dos. Podremos salir._

Más tranquilos, pero fingiendo estar abatidos, salieron de la biblioteca entregándoles sus varitas a Remus y subiendo con sus escoltas.

George fue a la cocina y preparó cuatro jarras de chocolate caliente, vertiendo en tres de ellas poción para dormir sin soñar. Conocía a su novia y a Harry, sabía que no los habían convencido de nada. Suponía que Arwen, Ginny y Hermione también sospecharían un poco, aunque el tener Remus las varitas las haría dudar. De él no desconfiarían, le recibirían el chocolate, creerían que él también intentaría detenerlos. Cerró los ojos un momento y el nudo en su garganta se apretó.

Remus, que había entrado en la cocina después de asegurarse que sólo quedaban ellos abajo, se le acercó y lo abrazó. Sabía que el pelirrojo no percibía el estado en el que realmente se encontraban pero presentía lo peligroso de la situación. _"Rayos… Si el maldito Voldemort no hubiese intentado violentar el Sello Dunedain justo cuando ellos estaban empezando con aquél proceso de cambio tan complejo"_. Se separó un poco del gemelo y le habló.

—Ella estará bien. Ni Aragorn ni yo permitiremos que le pase nada.

—¿Cuál es la inofensiva? —susurró Fred tras ellos, haciéndolos sobresaltarse.

—¿De qué hablas? —intentó fingir George, pero al ver a su hermano arquear una ceja comprendió que era inútil—. Ésa.

Fred rápidamente sirvió en tazas el contenido de las cuatro jarras, colocándole espuma con canela a las inofensivas y espuma con chocolate en polvo a las de dormir.

—¿Las distinguen bien?

—Sí. Eso ha sido ingenioso, Fred.

—Gracias hermanito. Espero que no le disguste la canela, profesor Lupin.

—No es mi predilecta pero estará bien.

—Vamos a llevarlas mezcladas entre los tres. Primero las habitaciones con los demás, la de ellos de última.

—De acuerdo. Gracias Fred.

Todos tomaron el chocolate caliente al ver a los tres portadores de las bandejas beberlo también, dándoles a beber ellos las que contenían canela a los tres que huirían esa noche, fingiendo reñirlos para que no hiciesen más tonterías.

Veinte minutos más tarde los gemelos bajaban con los cuatro a la salita, después de asegurarse que todos los demás estaban realmente dormidos.

—_Hera_ los acompañará. Para que el escudo lo puedan atravesar los fénix deberá presidirlos _Fawkes_. Fue la condición que puso Ginny para evitar una situación de aislamiento total como la ocurrida en la oficina del profesor Mithrandir, pero previniendo que Harry pudiese pedirles a los nuestros que los ayudasen a salir. Por esta noche _Fawkes_ sólo hará lo que le pida ella o el profesor Lupin. —les explicó el cómplice que les había surgido en el último minuto.

—Gracias Fred. —lo abrazó Harry.

—Te amo George. —afirmó Angela antes de besarlo dulcemente.

—Vuelve Angelita, o me moriré de dolor. —le pidió él acariciándola en el rostro con amor y sus ojos azules reflejando toda su preocupación.

—Los cuatro tienen que volver bien —hizo énfasis Fred mirándolos alternativamente—. De no ser así Jessica, Ginny, Arwen y Nymph nos matarán a nosotros dos con la ayuda de los demás.

—No se preocupen, los cuatro volveremos. —les aseguró Remus, abrazando primero a George y luego a Fred en un gesto de agradecimiento por su apoyo.

—Pondré un campo de protección que sólo podrán atravesar los fénix —les informó Aragorn a los gemelos pelirrojos luego de abrazarlos—. En caso que despierten antes de nosotros regresar no podrán llegar allí. Si llega a ser necesario Remus le pedirá a _Fawkes_ que lleve a los otros fénix junto a nosotros.

—_Orión_. —lo llamó Angela.

—_Lily_. —la llamó Harry.

—_Rea_. —la llamó George.

—_Hera_. —la llamó Fred.

—_Fawkes_ —lo llamó Remus—_._ Necesitamos que nos permitas salir a los cuatro y nos acompañes, amigo. —le pidió con tono afable y seguro.

—Por favor llévennos al punto desértico del Clisham, hacia el lado norte. —les pidió Aragorn a las cinco aves.

Los fénix entonaron un leve cántico y desaparecieron con los cuatro viajeros.

Fred abrazó a George que empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Con un nudo en la garganta se sentó con él en una silla cercana a la chimenea encendiéndola con su varita. Sabía que no existían palabras para calmar la angustia de su hermano, así que optó por acompañarlo en silencio durante las horas de espera a que regresasen, rogando porque volviesen pronto y en las mejores condiciones de salud posibles.

* * *

El paisaje era desértico, sólo podían verse hielo y rocas alrededor. Algunas piedras eran suficientemente grandes para ocultar hasta seis personas tras ellas, otras muy pequeñas. No había piedras sueltas, atrapadas todas por el hielo. El aire era muy frío, pero en ese momento no había brisa.

Aragorn colocó el escudo esférico que los mantendría totalmente aislados, no sólo de seres vivos sino aún de los elementos externos de la naturaleza, con un radio de diez metros para darles movilidad.

Angela iluminó el lugar con una luz blanca neutra, proveniente de concentrar la luz proveniente de las estrellas y la luna por medio de las nubes.

Remus observaba todos aquellos preparativos abrazando a Harry por los hombros. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

Angela se acercó a ellos al terminar con su parte en preparar el lugar. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y le sonrió con dulzura, apretó levemente una mano de Remus, luego se giró y se alejó de ellos, sujetando la varita con firmeza.

Aragorn observó con detalle el lugar en el que se encontraban. Su sobrina había logrado iluminarlo por completo. Miró a Angela alejarse de Harry y Remus, tragó saliva, se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Harry. Mientras le alborotaba cariñosamente el pelo le cantó en voz baja una estrofa de la nana en la lengua de sus ancestros que a su mamá y sus hermanas les gustaba tanto. Lo separó, le sonrió, se giró y se alejó de ellos.

Remus sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a Aragorn. Aquella nana se la había enseñado Angelica a Lily durante el embarazo, haciendo refunfuñar a la pelirroja los primeros meses por no conseguir la pronunciación correcta. Casi en su último mes antes de dar a luz lo consiguió. Se le oía tan dulce que James muchas veces se recostaba junto a ella colocando su cabeza cerca del vientre abultado de ella, o del pequeño ya en sus brazos, para escucharla con su hijo. Recordó que su amigo se quedaba dormido con el rostro lleno de paz, aunque en un par de ocasiones había llegado de ayudar en ataques y estaba lastimado.

Harry se abrazó a Remus, como un niño pequeño buscando el consuelo de su papá después de haberse caído. Aunque no lo hubiese admitido estaba asustado. Sintió que el abrazo fuerte y protector de su tío le infundía el ánimo que le hacía falta para salir adelante con aquella situación. En cuanto Remus lo soltó los dos se miraron sonrientes y el pelinegro avanzó hacia el centro del lugar.

Remus se ubicó de tal manera de conformar un triángulo con Angela y Aragorn alrededor de su sobrino.

—Harry, primero cesarás en el control que hasta ahora has mantenido. Dejarás que fluya a través de ti la energía oscura con la que has estado combatiendo —le indicó Aragorn firme—. Angela, cuando llame a tu mamá soltarás el control que aún mantienes sobre él en cuanto a esto pero afianzarás el bloqueo sobre sus dones. Yo seré el último en soltarlo. Remus, por ningún motivo permitas que pueda lastimarte. Angela y yo nos desplazaremos para evitarlo y tú nos lo permitirás.

—Pero…

—No, Remus —lo interrumpió Aragorn—. Te pedí que vinieras para que mantengas a Harry atento, dejando que esa oscuridad fluya inicialmente, luchando luego para vencerla y desterrarla de él. Quiero que le hables de Lily, James y Sirius, con la calma y el temple que te caracterizan. Tiene que percibirte sereno en todo momento. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de defenderte. Seremos primordialmente sus blancos móviles mientras él logra erradicarla.

»Hoy es una fecha muy difícil para ustedes dos, pero… No pudimos evitar que esto se diese hoy. Cuando él esté listo para ello… Angela debes hacerle revivir una vez más lo ocurrido la noche en que murieron los Potter, de la misma manera que el día que él lo revivió para Remus cuando fuimos al Valle de Godric. Con toda su intensidad hasta el punto en que Voldemort lo atacó y la maldición asesina rebotó contra él y… y se originó esto.

Los labios de la chica temblaron levemente, no por el frío o la fiebre sino por tener que hacer aquello. Pero usando su entrenamiento se controló y asintió.

Remus miró a su sobrino con el dolor reflejándose en su mirada, tomó aire y asintió. Se temía que aquello sería necesario.

Harry cerró los ojos y tomó tres inspiraciones profundas. Pensó en sus padres una vez más, suspiró y dejó de luchar contra aquello, abriendo sus ojos. El verde esmeralda de sus iris estaba ahora rodeado del color negro de la noche, su cuerpo tenso, sintiendo la energía que llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo vibrando con mucha intensidad.

Su control mental había cesado, ahora el espíritu de Harry Potter dejaba fluir aquella marea de energía oscura, cargada de odio, que le había impregnado Voldemort el día del ataque a sus padres, la que había sido encapsulada en él por el amor de Lily y James, pero que la conexión por medio de la cicatriz con aquél ser había estado alimentando hasta romperse aquel lazo por la Occlumancia de él. Lamentablemente la que ya le había transmitido era suficiente para haber llevado a la oscuridad a cualquier ser humano, menos a Harry Potter, que debería en ese momento permitirle que aflorase para luego combatirla y desterrarla totalmente.

Harry miró a los tres que le rodeaban y una sonrisa maquiavélica surgió en su rostro. Con agilidad atacó a los tres con hechizos no verbales consecutivos, arrojándose al piso y girando mientras lo hacía. Comenzó por un _"Banish"_ contra Remus, que lo hubiese repelido contra una gran roca, seguido de un _"Confringo"_ a Aragorn, creando una miniexplosión que lo hizo retroceder para evitar que le estallase en el rostro, y un _"Incendio"_ hacia Angela, que de haberla alcanzado la hubiese convertido en una antorcha humana.

Se levantó rápidamente, soltando una carcajada fría y estridente que les puso la piel de gallina a sus tres acompañantes que habían logrado esquivarlo por muy poco.

—¿Sabes cómo conocí a tus padres, Harry? —empezó Remus—. En el tren. Apenas arrancar de Londres escuchamos gritos y risas mezclados. Yo aún buscaba un compartimiento donde pudiese viajar solo, por el miedo que sentía a que me rechazaran por ser licántropo.

Un hechizo cortante lo hubiese alcanzado si Angela no lo hubiese sacado del camino, haciendo una barrera de piedras rápidamente para protegerlos mientras recobraba el aliento.

Remus le miró preocupado el corte en el brazo quemado. Le había detenido la sangre con un _"Episkey"_ pero tenía mal aspecto. Le señaló que se quedase allí e iba a salir, pero la chica lo retuvo y denegó. Le hizo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Harry para que le siguiese hablando mientras ella se desplazaba fuera de la protección para ayudar a su tío, que en ese momento distraía al pelinegro.

—Lucius insistía en mostrarle a Narcissa unos hechizos nuevos que había aprendido usando de blanco a Sirius, que los esquivaba pero no quería huir. Era tan sólo un niño pero era muy orgulloso. —continuó comprendiendo que era importante hacer lo que le habían indicado.

—¡ATRÁS! —le gritó Angela.

Remus apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder antes que un par de maldiciones explosiva e incendiaria combinadas de Harry hiciesen estallar la pared de rocas. Casi quince minutos más tarde lograron Angela y Aragorn ponerlo a salvo de nuevo.

—Cuando James se dio cuenta que un grupito de Slytherins, los incondicionales de Lucius, se unía a "la diversión", se paró junto a Sirius para hacerles frente. Lily empezó a enumerarles las reglas que se estaban saltando, según la normativa de Hogwarts que ella ya había empezado a leer, uniéndose a James y a Sirius. Yo había soltado mi baúl y me había parado junto a ellos.

Remus se desplazaba de un lado a otro mientras le hablaba. Notó que Harry ante la mención de sus padres se había detenido, escuchándolo, mientras Angela y Aragorn recuperaban el aliento.

—Algunos alumnos corrieron a buscar alguna figura de autoridad que nos ayudase —Uno de ellos había sido Pettigrew pero él no lo mencionaría—. Antes que los prefectos llegasen Angelica y Jennifer se nos habían unido. Fue Angelica quién nos mostró como crear una protección por primera vez, mientras Sirius y James les cambiaban el color del cabello al devolverles con bromas los hechizos.

Harry reinició los ataques, pero eran más pausados y de menor intensidad. Cinco minutos bastaron para que Remus pudiese retomar la calma para hablarle.

—Cuando se estaban retirando los Slytherin, al llegar los prefectos de las otras casas, le gritaron a Sirius que era un cobarde. Eso lo enfureció. Hubiese ido tras ellos de no ser por tu padre, que reteniéndolo por un brazo le dijo que no sólo era valiente, decidido y leal, sino que además era alguien que sabía divertirse.

Harry se detuvo de nuevo. Respiraba agitado, mirándolo.

—Eso le arrancó una sonrisa a tu padrino, al ver a Lily mirándolo furiosa porque al defender a tu padre había desviado uno de los hechizos hacia ella convirtiendo sus trenzas rojas en algo multicolor.

Los ataques de Harry se reanudaron con tal violencia que sólo podían ponerle obstáculos para protegerse y correr lejos de él. Aragorn y Angela se turnaban para atacarlo y mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible alejado de Remus. Necesitaban que él mantuviese el aliento y le siguiese hablando. Estuvieron así casi veinte minutos, antes que el hombre de ojos dorados pudiese ponerse a resguardo para poderle hablar, sin mostrar agitación en su voz.

—Nos dirigimos al último vagón que era el único vacío con nuestros baúles. Las tres niñas se metieron en un compartimiento con Alice y nosotros cuatro en otro. Ese fue el comienzo de la amistad de los Merodeadores y de las Protectoras, aunque tardó algunos meses para que todos lo supiésemos.

Harry siguió atacándolos, utilizando diversos maleficios, además de las piedras y el hielo del lugar como armas de ataque contra ellos. Era muy ágil y poderoso. Sus hechizos sin embargo alternaban entre unos sencillos y otros con mucha intensidad. Era difícil para Remus tener respiros para hablarle con serenidad.

—Desde ese día James y Sirius fueron inseparables. Yo seguía sintiendo miedo de unirme mucho a ellos, pero su apoyo incondicional y los consejos del profesor Dumbledore lograron que me abriese a su amistad.

Los ataques de Angela y Aragorn no tenían como objetivo lastimar a Harry, sino alejarlo de Remus el tiempo suficiente para que le pudiese hablar. Era necesario que esa oscuridad los atacase mientras Harry se recuperaba para luchar y desprenderse de ella. Todos esos días conteniéndose para no lastimar a otros, luchando internamente para que no lo dominase esa oscuridad, lo habían debilitado mucho. Especialmente por lo resentido que había quedado del ataque al tren, cuando Voldemort casi lo había matado con una esfera de energía negra. Aquello se había sumado a lo ocurrido cuando lo atacó siendo un niño de un año, debilitándolo para la magia y la energía oscura poco antes de iniciarse aquél proceso.

Cuando Aragorn empezó a sentir que la intensidad de los ataques de Harry era cada vez menor se decidió.

—Angelica.

Angela al escuchar a su tío liberó totalmente el control que aún tenía sobre esa energía oscura en Harry, reforzando con su don las barreras a los dones en él, especialmente las del don del Manejo de la Energía. Por ser su don tan especial, combinado ahora con el de los siete antiguos, estaba logrando hacerlo a pesar de la fuerte resistencia del pelinegro en ese momento, el cual tenía un potencial mágico demasiado poderoso.

La furia de los ataques de Harry fue tal que los tres estuvieron escondiéndose tras rocas y huyendo de sus ataques durante casi veinte minutos. Aragorn lo encerró en una muralla de hielo para darles una oportunidad de respirar.

—Lily descubrió que yo era un licántropo en nuestro tercer año, un año después que James y Sirius. —empezó de nuevo Remus con la voz un poco ahogada.

En los últimos minutos el cansancio de Aragorn empezaba a hacerse evidente, mientras Angela se había replegado totalmente ocultándose desde que había quitado su control sobre Harry. Tanto el de ojos miel como el de ojos aguamarinas lo notaron pero no tuvieron oportunidad de buscarla para saber qué le ocurría.

—Ellos empezaron a averiguar cómo acompañarme como animagos, lo que lograron tres años después de descubrirlo. Pero tu mamá desde que lo supo me hizo compañía de otra manera, estudiando conmigo, pasándome los apuntes de los días previos y posteriores a la luna cuando yo tenía que faltar a clases. No me preguntó nada, dándome su cariño y su apoyo en silencio. Jennifer y Alice ayudaban a James y a Sirius los días siguientes a la luna llena para que no los pillasen dormidos en clase. Angelica solía estar distraída casi siempre esos días, escudándose un par de veces en Sirius para evitar castigos.

El muro de hielo alrededor de Harry estalló. Rodeó a Aragorn con un lazo de fuego que a duras penas lograba el hombre evitar que lo quemase, mientras le arrojaba bolas de energía a Remus que difícilmente lograba esquivar.

Angela salió de su escondite con la apariencia de Draco. Acercándose a Harry mirándolo con la sonrisa petulante que caracterizaba al rubio le lanzó una serpiente que había generado con su varita. El pelinegro al verla sonrió macabramente. Suspendió el ataque a los dos hombres y empezó a hablarle en parsel al ofidio, arrojándola contra "el rubio" que la desvaneció rápidamente.

Harry lo miró desdeñoso apuntando con su varita a Remus que estaba aún en el suelo, sujetándose una pierna quemada. "Draco" se arrojó hacia él para detener la maldición creando un escudo un poco débil, que no pudo detener la maldición cortante que le dio al ex licántropo. Angela retornó a su verdadera apariencia y rápidamente empezó a rezar el cántico para curarlo.

Aragorn empezó a atacar con furia a Harry para alejarlo de ellos, mientras los fénix ayudaban a Angela cerrándole las heridas con sus lágrimas a Remus. Ella intentó usar su don de Absorber la Enfermedad para ayudarlo a reponerse por la pérdida de sangre, pero él no aceptó acariciando con su mano derecha su rostro demacrado. Cuando Remus vio a Aragorn caer al piso doblegado por una maldición torturadora intentó incorporarse para ayudarlo, pero estaba bastante débil aún.

—Harry, por favor, detente —le pidió con tono firme lleno de urgencia—. Tienes que sobreponerte a esa energía oscura. Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo —le dijo con firmeza—. James jamás permitiría que algo como eso lo dominase y tú te pareces mucho a él. —le aseguró.

Harry no sólo se detuvo sino que se giró a mirarlo, con la varita en alto pero sin intentar atacarlo. En sus ojos la oscuridad aparecía y desaparecía alternativamente, respirando muy agitado, mirando a Remus que sostenía a Angela medianamente levantada del piso respirando bastante mal.

—También te pareces mucho a Lily, con esos arrebatos de carácter, su nobleza para ayudar a quienes consideran indefensos —continuó Remus con sus ojos clavados en los de su sobrino, transmitiéndole calma y seguridad además del gran afecto que siempre lo unió a Lily y James—. Ella era una excelente bruja y él uno de los mejores magos. Tú puedes lograrlo, Harry, tú puedes vencer esa energía oscura.

Aragorn se acercó gateando a Angela y a Remus, rodeando a Harry mientras lo observaba atentamente. Vio de reojo a su sobrina lograr reincorporarse hasta quedar sentada junto a su amigo. Su sobrino ya había perdido la oscuridad en sus ojos, mostrando ahora unas esmeraldas incrustadas en un campo blanco que los miraban con angustia. Decidido les habló mentalmente a los otros.

—_Remus, Angela, voy a soltar ya mi control sobre Harry. Angela, tienes que llevarlo a vivir esa noche de nuevo, desde que compartió con sus padres antes que Voldemort llegase allí hasta que intentó asesinarlo y le transfirió esa magia oscura. No te detengas pase lo que pase. Remus, tú tendrás que acercarte a Harry con cuidado, rodeándolo, y luego mantenerte firme sujetando a Harry desde atrás para que lo vea todo. En este momento esa energía no querrá permitirle el contacto con el sentimiento de amor por sus padres para poderlo absorber. Yo ayudaré a Angela_.

Al verlos asentir levemente soltó su control sobre Harry, mientras le quitaba la varita con un certero _"Expelliarmus"._ Angela le dejó la suya y se levantó bruscamente frente a Harry, generando a su alrededor la imagen viva tridimensional del Valle de Godric.

—Es hora de revivirlo paso a paso una vez más, Harry. —le dijo mientras Remus rápidamente se ubicaba tras él y lo sujetaba para evitar que siguiese retrocediendo.

Al ver que se escapaba una lágrima de los ojos del chico, que los cerraba con fuerza, Aragorn con un nudo en la garganta le envió una sobrecarga de energía a la cabeza obligándolo a abrir los ojos mientras ayudaba a Angela a sostenerse en pie.

_Estaban en la sala de la casa del Valle de Godric. Lily ayudaba a Harry a mantenerse sentado sobre la espalda de James que le hacía de caballito, riendo los tres muy felices, mientras un pequeño peluche con la forma de un perro negro de mucho pelo, casi del tamaño del pequeño, latía desde un sofá seguramente por un hechizo._

De los ojos del Harry joven se empezaron a escapar las lágrimas, mirando la escena con un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos ya no mostraban oscuridad.

—_Creo que al pequeño le divertirá más montar un hermoso ciervo._

—_¡James! Ya lo ves, Harry, tu papá ha querido lucirse de nuevo contigo —le dijo Lily a su hijo con una sonrisa. Las risas del niño llenaron el lugar—. Eso es, sujétate fuerte de su cuello, así mi pequeño._

—_Papá… va allá. —le pedía el niño entre risas alegres._

_Pasaron casi veinte minutos con Harry montando sobre Cornamenta, pasando frente a un espejo grande que había en la sala, con Lily junto a ellos al pendiente de su hijo. El niño se reía mucho cuando se acercaban al peluche y James lo movía con sus cuernos, como había intentado hacer en la tarde con su padrino transformado en canuto, pero este le había gruñido y retrocedido._

—_Bueno par de traviesos, ya es hora del chiquitín dormir. Ven con mami._

—_Papá._

—_Mañana seguirán jugando, Harry… Ya no te pongas triste pequeñito. Vamos James, no me mires con esos ojitos de venadito triste. No Harry, no pongas esa carita… Está bien, ustedes dos ganan. Pero sólo dos vueltas más._

_No podía evitarlo, cuando la miraban de esa manera… Simplemente no podía resistirse a complacerlos. Generalmente era muy firme con los dos, riñendo a su esposo para que se comportase como un padre serio y al pequeño para que no hiciese demasiados desastres. Era muy inquieto y travieso. Pero desde que estaban encerrados en esa casa…_

_¿Por qué tenía que esa maldita profecía haber puesto a su pequeño en la mira de ese asesino? ¿No era acaso suficiente con que fuese un Potter? Ese maniático los había asesinado a todos personalmente, uno tras otro. El hijo de Alice podía ser el niño de esa profecía, pero ella estaba casi segura que aún así Voldemort iría por su esposo y su pequeño. Deseaba de todo corazón que no los encontrase y tampoco a sus amigos. No quería que los lastimase a ellos tampoco._

_¿Quién le habría revelado aquella profecía a ese asesino? ¿Por qué Albus estaba tan seguro que los perseguiría por ella? Hasta ahora no había puesto especial atención en James y en su pequeño, sólo la normal que ponía en los otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix. Pero ahora…_

_Decidió ponerse firme y levantó al niño en sus brazos. Dándole un par de besos en las mejillas y los ojitos, empezando a arrullarlo con la nana que su amiga le había enseñado… Angelica y Jennifer… Le dolía tanto pensar en ellas como en Sirius y Remus. Aún no entendía como esos dos se habían dejado arrastrar por el dolor hasta dudar el uno del otro… Esperaba poder convencerlos al día siguiente del error que cometían._

_Era una suerte que ellos no se hubiesen enterado nunca de las sospechas de sus amigas de estar embarazadas, aunque tenía la fuerte impresión que también lo sospechaban. Se le rompía el corazón de pensar que aquello fuese cierto, como estaba casi totalmente segura Angelica según le dijo antes de…_

_Confiaba en ellos dos ciegamente, por lo que la aterraba que Angelica hubiese tenido razón en cuanto a Peter. A ella no se le olvidaban las palabras de Albus: el traidor era alguien muy cercano a ellos. Esperaba de todo corazón que su amiga se hubiese equivocado… Sirius y James se habían empeñado en que Peter fuese el guardián secreto, pues Sirius había empezado a desconfiar de Remus por la mentira del licántropo coincidiendo con aquella desaparición de Angelica dos meses atrás, convenciendo a su esposo que fuese el guardián el cuarto Merodeador mientras él le servía de blanco móvil al asesino._

—_Se ve tan lindo en tus brazos, mi hermosa pelirroja._

—_Te amo, James Potter, pero no me convencerán de nuevo._

—_Pero Lily, si yo no lo decía para…_

_Se alejó de su esposa y se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera, moviendo levemente la cortina. Antes de regresar a su forma humana sus instintos le habían advertido algo y aún ahora no podía arrancarse esa sensación de desasosiego._

—_James, ¿qué pasa?_

—_Alguien viene hacia la casa._

—_Que raro. Remus dijo ayer que no podría venir hasta mañana en la tarde y Sirius se despidió hace pocas horas._

—_Podría ser Peter, pero…_

—_Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento._

—_¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré._

_Harry sintió que su mamá lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza y ocultaba su pequeña carita entre el pecho de ella, mientras se desplazaba rápidamente hacia otro lado, alejándose de allí. Pudo sin embargo escuchar el ruido de alguien dentro de una habitación, una puerta que se abría de golpe, una carcajada estridente._

_James empuñó su varita y se movió hacia el centro de la salita, preparándose para hacerle frente. Vio abrirse la puerta de golpe y contuvo por un minuto la respiración. Frente a él se encontraba Voldemort apuntándole con la varita. Tras él estaba… Sintió un gran dolor en su corazón al ver allí a Peter, el cual se reflejó en su mirada, convirtiéndose en rabia al oír a aquél asesino reírse de su mirada._

—_Parece que no desconfiaste jamás de tu amigo Pettigrew._

—_Si está aquí contigo nunca ha sido mi amigo._

—_En eso tienes razón, joven Potter._

—_Sal de mí casa. Vete._

—_Me temo que eso no va a poder ser. No hasta que elimine el pequeño estorbo en que se ha convertido tu hijo._

—_Sobre mi cadáver._

—_Eso sería una pena. Eres muy buen mago. Si te unes a mí te dejaría vivir._

—_Y a mi esposa y a mi hijo también, ¿verdad?_

—_Tu esposa seguiría con vida, pero el pequeño Potter morirá esta noche._

—_No lo permitiré._

—_Es una pena. ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Lily sintió terror al oír a su esposo diciéndole que aquél asesino estaba fuera de su casa, acunó a su pequeño contra su pecho y salió corriendo, vio la chimenea sellada y corrió hacia las habitaciones con la esperanza de poder desaparecerse desde allí. Al oír la carcajada de Voldemort sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía la certeza ahora que su esposo no sobreviviría. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse para desaparecerse, entrando en pánico al comprobar que no podía hacerlo. Ese asesino tenía bloqueada la casa con un escudo antiapariciones._

_Escuchó la maldición asesina y el golpe de un cuerpo al caer. Su corazón se llenó de dolor. Percibió un cambió en ella y un estremecimiento leve en su hijo. Recordó lo que Angelica les había empezado a explicar a su esposo y a ella antes de morir. Colocó a su hijo en la cuna y se dedicó a tranquilizarlo, sonriéndole. Sabía que no podría sacarlo de allí a tiempo, sólo rogaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón poder salvarle la vida a su hijo mientras escuchaba al asesino subir por las escaleras. Se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Voldemort parado en la puerta. Se ubicó frente al cuerpo de su hijo._

—_¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor... Haré cualquier cosa…_

—_A un lado… Hazte a un lado muchacha…_

—_A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no. Por favor._

—_Apártate, estúpida… Apártate…_

—_A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Tómame a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar…_

—_Sal de aquí. Si te unes a mí no tienes porque morir. Quítate._

—_A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad…_

_Voldemort, con su voz estridente, estalló en carcajadas._

—_Yo no sé lo que es la piedad. Sal de en medio o tendré que matarte._

—_Por favor, es sólo un niño, no puede hacerte ningún daño. Déjalo vivir._

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Un rayo de luz verde cruzó la habitación e impactó contra el pecho de la joven pelirroja de ojos verdes. Lily Evans acababa de morir._

_Por segunda vez en esa noche el pequeño en la cuna sintió que su cuerpecito era estremecido por una gran ola de energía, que no fue visible al ojo humano. Se quedó mirando con curiosidad a aquél ser alto, semejante a un hombre, que le apuntaba con un palito de madera parecido a los que le había visto a sus padres algunas veces._

—_Ni tú, ni el otro estúpido mocoso se interpondrán en mi camino. Es una lástima que ellos te hayan querido defender. A pesar de haberse entrometido en mis planes los respetaba, eran una gran bruja y un excelente mago. Por eso no los había buscado antes para asesinarlos. Pero después de oír esa profecía… No puedo consentir que sigas con vida, tampoco el otro niño. Los dos morirán. Tú en un minuto, él en cuanto termine contigo. Ve a reunirte con tus padres. ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Un segundo rayo verde cruzó la habitación, golpeando al niño en la cuna._

El Harry adulto, Remus, Angela y Aragorn habían visto y oído todo, escuchando en sus mentes incluso los pensamientos de cada uno de los presentes en esa casa aquella fatídica noche.

Aragorn tenía un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos aguamarinas. Apenas lograba sostener en pie a su sobrina, los dos demasiado débiles.

Angela ya había obligado a su amigo en una oportunidad a revivir aquello con esa intensidad, cuando él quiso abandonar sus prácticas de Occlumancia. No comprendía porqué lograban percibir los pensamientos y emociones de los papás de Harry, pero sabía con certeza que era debido a su amigo.

Sin embargo tanto ella como él se encontraban en ese entonces en mejores condiciones de salud que en ese momento, en el cual sentía la intensidad del dolor y el amor en Harry como el día que visitaron aquella casa y ella tenía levantada por primera vez en su vida la barrera emotiva. El momento crítico para su amigo había llegado y ella se sentía desfallecer, pero hizo un último esfuerzo para ayudarlo.

Harry se lo había contado con lujo de detalles a Remus cuando habían ido al Valle de Godric, a aquella casa. En esa oportunidad el sacar el veneno del dolor de su alma había comenzado a despertar en él el gran poder que tenía, el que en ese momento tendría que emplear para destruir la energía oscura que se había desatado con la energía liberada sobre ellos por los antiguos al modificar y blindar el sello, generando además una protección permanente en él a ese tipo de energías.

Fue con el leve surgimiento de ese poder que había eliminado el encantamiento Fidelius y limpiado la casa de las energías oscuras residuales que allí quedaron de esa noche. Pero eliminar la gran carga de magia negativa desatada ahora en él era diez veces más difícil.

Remus lo había sostenido, primero para que no siguiese retrocediendo intentando huir, luego apoyándolo. Había sollozado mientras su sobrino también lloraba, pero no podía dejar de sujetarlo. Faltaba lo más duro y le pedía en silencio al espíritu de sus amigos ya fallecidos que ayudasen a su hijo en ese momento tan crítico. Presentía que ni él ni sus otros dos acompañantes soportarían lo que estaba por ocurrir.

_Cuando el rayo asesino rebotó en la frente del niño y se regresó hacia Voldemort se generó una gran explosión. El asesino lanzó un escalofriante grito de terror y dolor, desvaneciéndose su cuerpo mientras algo menos que un espíritu flotaba lejos de allí expulsado por la fuerza de las energías desatadas. Las paredes de la habitación se agrietaron y en el techo se abrió un boquete. Casi todos los muebles se vieron destruidos, a excepción de la cuna donde el pequeño yacía inconsciente._

_Pettigrew entró allí casi diez minutos después. Tembloroso, intentando comprender lo que veían sus ojos. La que lo había protegido y dado su amistad durante muchos años yacía frente a la cuna, muerta. El niño se veía allí tendido, con la frente sangrante._

_Pero lo que aún no lograba asimilar era ver la túnica y ropas que habían cubierto el cuerpo de su amo en el suelo, a pesar de haber presenciado desde el pasillo lo ocurrido. Temeroso se acercó a las telas en el piso, verificando que no había ningún cuerpo allí._

_Vio la varita de su amo, la que se decía que era tan poderosa. Codicioso la tomó en sus manos al igual que el valioso objeto junto a la cuna y huyó de allí, sin mirar atrás. Si el Señor Oscuro estaba muerto sus seguidores lo buscarían para matarlo. Él lo había llevado allí esa noche. Tenía que huir._

_En el cuerpecito del niño, inconsciente en ese momento, se estaba gestando un proceso muy particular. La maldición había rebotado hacia el agresor debido al escudo protector que se formó en él por el sacrificio de sus padres, quienes al morir le transfirieron toda su magia, dones y energía voluntariamente._

_Cuando el Avada Kedavra golpeó a Voldemort se generó una onda expansiva con gran parte de la magia y energía oscura del asesino, quien por haber hecho ya los horcruxes no podía morir, generándose una peculiar reacción en cadena que provocó la explosión. Pero también que gran parte de esa magia y energía liberadas penetrasen al pequeño niño por la herida en la cabeza, su punto más débil en ese momento, siendo la energía contenida y aislada en una cápsula energética proveniente de la protección de sus padres, aislándola del niño pero no eliminándola._

_Se generó además una conexión muy particular entre el niño y el asesino, a través de aquella cicatriz. Minutos más tarde el niño despertaría llorando, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y su frente sangrando aún con una extraña herida con forma de rayo. Así lo encontraría el semigigante amigo de sus padres, Hagrid, quién lo sacó justo cuando llegaba en la moto voladora Sirius Black._

Esa energía oscura, que durante los dos últimos años se había visto incrementada por las visitas de Voldemort a Harry mentalmente, a través de aquella conexión, se vio liberada al desaparecer la cápsula que la retenía, por aquella segunda cesión de magia, dones y energía y el ataque al Sello Dunedain, siendo contenida dentro del cuerpo del joven pelinegro por su esfuerzo con la ayuda y guía de Angela, pero agotándolo y enfermándolo.

En ese momento, al revivirse la situación con aquella energía oscura totalmente liberada, se intentó posesionar del cuerpo del joven con la misma fuerza del 31 de octubre de 1981, generando dieciséis años después la misma onda explosiva.

Aquél paraje desértico que había sufrido los embates del combate de aquellos cuatro magos, durante las últimas horas de ese 31 de octubre y las primeras de la madrugada del 1 de noviembre de 1997, se vio arrasado por una explosión solamente contenida por el escudo puesto por el Dunedain. Toda la zona dentro de la cúpula quedó llena del vapor de la nieve y el hielo volatilizados en segundos, mezclado con el fino polvillo al que se vieron reducidas todas las rocas del lugar, antes de desaparecer el bloqueo.

Angela, Remus y Aragorn se vieron golpeados por la onda explosiva que los arrojó contra el escudo, cayendo inconscientes. Sobrevivieron sólo por la protección generada por el don del Manejo de la Energía en los cuatro, primordialmente el de Angela, guiados por el afecto del único que quedo consciente de ellos por los otros tres.

Harry estaba en el centro de aquél espacio físico, de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza, intentando respirar, agitado, ahogado por aquella nube de vapor y polvo que empezaba a disiparse lentamente al haber caído el escudo. El joven estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por conseguir desterrar definitivamente aquello de dentro de él y destruirlo, pero se sentía sin fuerzas para hacerlo.

—_Harry, mi niño._

—_¿Mamá?_

—_Hola campeón._

—_¿Papá?... ¿Cómo?_

—_Remus nos pidió que regresásemos a ayudarte, al igual que tú._

—_Siempre hemos estado junto a ti, Harry, pero justo ahora nosotros estamos aquí de una forma más intensa para guiarte en lo que debes hacer para que seas libre._

—_¿Qué hago?_

—_Míranos a los ojos hijo, primero a mí y luego a tu madre. Céntrate. Déjate guiar por los sentimientos que en ti afloran, el amor que sientes por mí, el que sientes por tu mamá, el que en ti vive por tu pelirroja, por tus amigos, por tus tíos. Convoca tu patronus. Siente el verde esperanza de los ojos de tu madre vibrar en tus ojos, en tu mente. Deja que esa energía que vibra en todo tu ser se armonice con ese color esmeralda. Permite que expulse de ti lo que nunca formará parte de ti porque es incompatible con tu ser. Relájate, no pienses en nada específico, sólo deja que tu Energía Esmeralda fluya._

—_Ordénale ahora a tu patronus que lleve la esfera esmeralda en que la has atrapado hacia fuera de la Tierra y que la impulse hacia la estrella Sirio. Allí será destruida sin que le haga daño a ningún ser vivo… Eres maravilloso mi niño._

—_Eres un excelente mago, Harry. Me haces sentir muy orgulloso. Me he sentido muy dichoso desde que convocaste por primera vez tu patronus. Siempre estaré contigo de una u otra manera. Cornamenta siempre estará dichoso de llevarte en su lomo._

—_Siempre he estado y estaré contigo, hijo. Estoy muy feliz de verte hecho un hombre. Tu novia es muy linda y especial. Cuídala mucho. Jamás permitas que nada los separe. Ahora el asesino tiene tu sangre y cree que con eso ha roto la protección que tu padre y yo pusimos en ti, pero eso no es cierto._

—_Pero él ahora puede tocarme, mamá._

—_Sí, pero jamás ha sabido amar y el hecho de haber conformado con tu sangre su cuerpo no le da lo que nosotros te dimos ese día. Puede tocarte porque la protección que invocó Albus para ti se vio debilitada, pero no eliminada. Por eso tuviste que volver a casa de Petunia. La protección se vería sellada por tu permanencia hasta que fueses mayor de edad. Por eso hasta ahora no se rompió la cápsula, liberando la energía oscura que te hubiese llevado a unirte al asesino para luego convertirte en algo peor que él._

—_Albus no tenía la certeza de esto. Él sólo percibió nuestras esencias en ti como una protección, pero también la cápsula. Por eso hizo la protección con tu tía Petunia. Yo no tenía familiares vivos y él, a pesar de saber de tu relación consanguínea con Arwen, no tenía como ubicarla a ella o a Mithrandir, tus únicos familiares vivos por parte de Sam, pues se habían alejado para el entrenamiento a un lugar inaccesible._

—_Harry, tú ya habías descubierto que tu poder es tu amor por Ginevra Weasley, tu Ginny, y la amistad indestructible que te une a Hermione y a Ron. Desde hoy sabes que en ti vive la Energía Esmeralda, la energía verde de la esperanza. Has visto lo poderosa que es. Debes investigar como utilizar estas tres armas tan poderosas para detenerlo definitivamente. Como madre siempre estaré contigo, sólo mira tus ojos en un espejo._

—_Hijo, escucha la Profecía Dunedain, presta atención a sus consejos. Deja que tus tíos te cuiden y cuida de ellos._

—_Dile a mi tía Arwen que la quiero mucho y me alegra mucho saber que te quiere y te cuida. Estoy feliz porque su unión con Aragorn es tan fuerte como lo es la mía con James, basada en el amor._

—_Cuida de mis hermanos. Sirius y Remus te quieren y te cuidan mucho y sé que tú también a ellos. Cuida de tus primas y diles a tus tíos que si ellos son felices Angelica y Jennifer también lo son. Angela y Jessica disfrutarán mucho teniendo hermanitos cuando llegue el momento._

—_Es hora de irnos, hijo. Ve con Angela, Remus y Aragorn. Usa lo que acabas de descubrir en ti para ayudarlos._

—_Llévalos luego a casa._

—_Mamá, papá, gracias por venir en mi ayuda una vez más. Los amo._

—_Adiós hijo. Te amamos._

Harry parpadeó varias veces, no podía creerlo. Al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas pequeños brotes de plantas, adornando el espacio destruido por la explosión minutos atrás. Una vez superada la impresión inicial se levantó y se dirigió corriendo hacia el punto en el que se encontraba el Merodeador.

Asustado vio su rostro muy pálido. Sintió su piel helada cuando le palpó el cuello, buscando el latido del corazón en la yugular como su novia le había enseñado. Sintió que lograba respirar de nuevo al sentirlo, débil e irregular pero allí estaba, aunque parecía que poco a poco se apagaba.

Cerró sus ojos y recordando las palabras de su mamá se concentró en el recuerdo de sus ojos, en la profunda alegría de su verde mirada, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus manos. Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver una energía color esmeralda desprendiéndose de sus manos hacia el cuerpo de su tío. Pasados un par de minutos sonrió, feliz al verlo abrir lentamente sus ojos color miel.

Era extraño, pero sintió que en lugar de debilitarse como ocurría cuando transfería energía se había fortalecido.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Remus mirándolo desconcertado, intentando ubicarse.

—Hola tío. ¿Cómo te sientes? —lo saludó mientras le sonreía suavemente.

—Un poco magullado y bastante cansado, pero bien. Me alegra mucho percibirte tan bien. —le respondió el de ojos miel con sinceridad, su mente más clara. La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se desdibujó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Lo sé —asintió Harry comprendiendo su expresión. Estaba seguro que luego de percibirlo a él acababa de percibir a los otros dos—. Voy con Angela. Acerca a tío Aragorn flotando hasta ese punto y no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien.

Harry se levantó rápidamente y le tendió una mano a su tío, ayudándolo a incorporarse. Lo abrazó y luego se separó de él, corriendo hacia el punto en que se encontraba la chica de pelo negro.

Al buscarle el pulso tragó saliva. No sólo era casi imperceptible sino que el cuerpo de la chica ardía en fiebre y su respiración, además de casi inexistente, era muy irregular. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar de su mente la angustia por como había conseguido a la chica, peor a su percepción.

Una vez que logró centrar en su mente sólo los ojos esmeraldas de su mamá, los suyos, la energía esmeralda fluyó de él hacia la chica. El pulso y la respiración de Angela se regularizaron, sin embargo seguía teniendo fiebre y no recuperó el conocimiento. Harry denegaba triste mirándola, hasta que sintió la mano de Remus en su hombro.

—Harry, ayuda a Aragorn. Tal vez ella necesita unos minutos más para terminar de reaccionar y recuperarse. —le indicó el ex licántropo con tono suave.

El pelinegro vio los ojos dorados de su tío y asintió, esperaba que tuviese razón. Al repetir el proceso de entregar energía esmeralda, ahora a Aragorn, y abrir los ojos vio como éste regularizaba su ritmo respiratorio y el cardíaco.

El Dunedain abrió lenta y pesadamente los párpados. Los miró un par de minutos e intentó sonreírles, pero se le cerraron los ojos de nuevo, entrando de nuevo en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

—Harry, tenemos que ayudarlos con lo más fuerte de sus procesos —decidió Remus al ver lo que ocurría con su amigo—. Debemos estabilizarlos o la debilidad en que se encuentran los agravará.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo, tío? —le preguntó Harry, que comprendió tenía razón.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que el don de Angela nos ayudará. Vamos a cerrar un círculo de manos con ellos e intentar que la energía fluya en libertad. —le planteó la idea que había tenido para ayudarlos.

—Pero Angela nos tiene bloqueados a Aragorn y a mí. —objetó Harry.

—Pero nosotros tres formamos parte de las barreras al don del Manejo de la Energía en ella. Confiemos en que eso será suficiente. —le explicó Remus, sonriendo al verlo asentir de inmediato en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Al cerrar el círculo físico y energético el don de Angela, que se encontraba replegado más no bloqueado ni retenido, acudió en ayuda de los cuatro presentes fluyendo de tal manera que los organismos de Angela y Aragorn terminaron de asimilar el cambio energético que se había producido en ellos, recibiendo además Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Arwen y Remus parte de esa energía.

Los procesos de Ginny, Harry, Angela y Aragorn estaban estabilizados, habiendo pasado lo más fuerte. Faltaba que se desatasen los de Hermione, Ron y Arwen para poder estabilizarlos y cerrar los de los siete cuando Angela hubiese cedido a los veintitrés todos los dones de Angelica, al regresar "al que creían muerto" y estar éste entrenado. Luego era necesario que transcurriese un tiempo, que el amor y la amistad los ayudasen a recuperarse y prepararse para enfrentar lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo Harry y Remus respiraron aliviados al percibir que Angela y Aragorn se encontraban aún un poco débiles pero bastante recuperados. Vieron a Aragorn abrir los ojos lentamente y sonreírles.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Aragorn? —le preguntó Remus con expresión de apoyo, para ayudarlo a enfocarse primero en si mismo.

—Cansado y… extraño —le respondió con sinceridad, parpadeando confundido e intentando ubicarse—. ¿Ustedes nos ayudaron a Angela y a mí a estabilizar nuestros procesos? —les preguntó intrigado.

—Sí tío, no podían seguir así —le respondió Harry—. Tío Remus pensó acertadamente que el don tan especial de Angela nos ayudaría a hacerlo.

—Son ustedes dos grandes magos. Es un honor ser su amigo. —afirmó el Dunedain mirándolos con una mezcla de admiración y agradecimiento.

—Vamos Aragorn, arriba —lo animó Remus sonriéndole y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse—. Tenemos que volver a Grimmauld o cierta pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas me despellejará vivo. Ya una vez Lily me hizo entender que ni siquiera como licántropo era tan peligroso como ella furiosa. Por lo que he visto me parece que lo heredó de Arwen, así que no me arriesgaré a confirmarlo.

Harry tocó con su mano la frente de Angela y al percibir la fiebre que aún tenía denegó levemente. Su organismo estaba muy resentido por todo lo ocurrido. La habían ayudado a salir de la debilidad extrema en que había quedado después de aquello, lograron que estabilizase su proceso, pero le tomaría unos días recuperarse totalmente. Al verla moverse lentamente y abrir sus ojos grises le sonrió.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Angela? —le preguntó preocupado Remus.

—Me parece que llevase una semana corriendo sin descansar. Pero la tristeza y la preocupación se han ido de mí. De nuevo puedo sentir esperanzas de que todo saldrá bien de alguna manera —le respondió con una suave sonrisa, la que usaba para tranquilizar a otros—. ¿Cómo están ustedes? —preguntó mirando preocupada las heridas en los tres.

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña, no intentes levantarte tú sola. Nosotros estamos bien, relájate y deja que te ayudemos. Descansa, lo necesitas. —le indicó Aragorn preocupado.

Remus la ayudó a levantarse, apoyada en él, negándose a aceptar que Aragorn o Harry los ayudasen. De los cuatro él seguía siendo el que estaba en mejores condiciones.

—_Fawkes, Orión, Lily, Hera, Rea_. Por favor, amigos, ayúdennos para llegar a Grimmauld con los demás.

Ante el pedido de Remus los fénix transportaron el grupo de regreso a la casa, donde los esperaban los gemelos en extremo angustiados.

—¡¡Angela!! —corrió George a tomarla en sus brazos, preocupado al verla llegar apoyada en Remus—. ¿Mi amor, qué tienes? Me estaba volviendo loco de la angustia.

—Sólo un poco cansada, George. Estaré bien —le respondió con cariño—. Gracias por apoyarnos incondicionalmente. Te amo. Gracias por ayudarnos Fred.

—Angela, quita los bloqueos en los cuatro para que todos nos perciban y deja que yo te ayude con Ginny y Harry con los bloqueos de los dones que ya manejaba.

La chica de pelo negro asintió en dirección a su tío Aragorn e hizo lo que le decía. A excepción de la barrera de su mamá quitó todo lo demás, mientras su novio le acariciaba con suavidad y ternura el rostro dichoso de tenerla con él.

Fred los abrazó con la fuerza que da el alivio de verlos relativamente bien, después de las horas de angustia que había vivido con su gemelo apoyándolo mientras se tragaba su propia ansiedad. Los dejó allí sentados recuperando el aliento, con George haciéndoles las primeras curas a los cortes y golpes que tenían. Salió corriendo a la cocina y preparó más chocolate además de unos sándwiches, calentando con su varita unos pastelitos y bizcochos.

Buscó poción para la fiebre, para los pulmones y poción dorada, como le pidió en susurros Aragorn cuando lo estaba abrazando. Regresó con todo aquello a la sala. Su gemelo y él les dieron de la poción dorada a los cuatro y de las otras dos a Angela, ayudando Fred a su hermano a terminar de curarlos. Comieron los seis lo que el pelirrojo les había preparado y subieron a dormir.


	20. El Castigo y Reunión con Aberforth

_Resumen: El castigo de los cuatro huidos. Reunión con Aberforth Dumbledore._

_**El Castigo y Reunión con Aberforth**_

Cuando abrió sus dorados ojos vio unos ojos violetas mirándolo con amor y preocupación. Al sonreírle la vio fruncir el ceño.

—Ya mi amado traidor ha despertado —informó en voz alta para que la escuchasen los que esperaban en el pasillo—. Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para lo que hicieron anoche. —le dijo con un tono de voz normal en su volumen, pero amenazante.

—Te amo, Nymph.

—Esa es buena, pero no lo suficiente en esta ocasión —replicó y lo ayudó con Faramir a sentarse en la cama, acomodándole con cariño en las almohadas—. Ya que los gemelos han confesado su parte en lo ocurrido anoche es tu turno. Pero primero vas a comer y tomarte esta poción.

Remus asintió como un niño regañado. Sabía que tendrían problemas con los demás en la mañana, sólo esperaba que no fuesen tan graves. Se percató que le habían cambiado las curas y vendajes que los gemelos le habían hecho cuando llegaron. Miró a su alrededor, pero no estaba en la misma habitación en que se había acostado al llegar, donde se suponía había pasado la noche ayudándoles a vigilar a los otros. No vio a sus compañeros de "aventura" y por la claridad que entraba a la habitación por la ventana dedujo que ya era tarde.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió cauteloso mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a su prometida, intentando calmarla con su expresión y sus gestos.

—Puedes. Pero comprenderás que sólo te responderé lo que crea conveniente.

Remus la miró intranquilo.

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Quiénes están despiertos?

—Es la una y media de la tarde —No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su expresión sorprendida, pero recuperó la seriedad rápidamente. Estaba molesta con él—. Angela, Harry y Aragorn aún duermen.

—Nymph, nosotros… —intentó explicarle. Se interrumpió ante el gesto imperativo de su prometida, que le indicó con una mano que se detuviese.

—Cuando nos despertamos esta mañana nos dimos cuenta de lo ocurrido aquí anoche, ya que sólo ustedes y los gemelos seguían durmiendo. Además ustedes cuatro estaban bastante lastimados y como no estaban los bloqueos ya los podíamos percibir. Lo confirmamos cuando bajamos a la cocina y examinamos las tazas de chocolate y las jarras, que los gemelos no limpiaron por el cansancio y la angustia de esperarlos según les hemos logrado sonsacar amenazándolos con el Veritaserum que trajo Kingsley.

Remus tragó saliva al oírla. A su alrededor estaban tanto los chicos como sus compañeros de la Orden del Fénix, evidentemente enfadados con él. Habían entrado todos en la habitación al oír el aviso dado por Nymph de que él había despertado. A los gemelos los habían llevado a la habitación, ubicándolos cerca de la ventana. Los dos estaban cabizbajos, pero habían asentido en su dirección cuando la metamórfaga dijo aquello.

—Ahora te vas a comer todo y luego nos vas a contar con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido anoche. Si te contradices en algo, si intentas engañarnos nuevamente, si tu historia no coincide con la de los gemelos, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Remus bajó la mirada hacia la bandeja con comida. No creía que le hubiesen puesto Veritaserum, pero con o sin esa poción se comería todo y les contaría toda la verdad. En su lugar él estaría no sólo molesto sino muy preocupado. Se lo comió todo sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo por la vigilancia de sus acompañantes. Allí no estaban los niños, por lo que supuso que estarían cuidando a Angela y Harry. Al terminar de comer se tomó el medio vaso de poción dorada que le dieron.

—Comienza por la verdad de lo ocurrido anoche en la biblioteca. —le ordenó severa Nymph mientras Jessica retiraba la bandeja, mirando a su padre con cara de pocos amigos.

—Angela había hecho partícipe a Aragorn ayer en la tarde del lazo con Ginny y Harry, para que él los ayudase con ese cierre de proceso porque ella no estaba en condiciones de ir. Sin embargo en ese momento sólo le permitió que percibiese parcialmente a Harry —Tomó aire profundamente, aquello no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de ellos oírlo—. Ayer después que leí la carta de Aberforth, mientras intentábamos convencerlos para que nos permitiesen ayudarlos, Angela le permitió a Aragorn que percibiese totalmente a Harry y entiendo que a ella. En base a eso… Por eso tu tío te pidió que me dejases a solas con él y buscases a los chicos. —dijo mirando a su hija.

Jessica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, asintiendo.

—Allí Harry notó que Angela de nuevo tenía fiebre y se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero Angela lo convenció de esperar y escuchar a su tío. Aragorn le pidió a Angela que tanto Harry como yo pudiésemos percibir el estado real de los tres —Se detuvo y cerró los ojos al recordar lo vivido en ese momento. Los abrió de nuevo, miró a todos, tomó aire y continuó—. Los tres estaban muy mal pero Aragorn y Angela tenían razón en que Harry estaba al límite, no podían esperar.

Al oír aquello varios de ellos tragaron saliva. Los gestos y las miradas tristes de Remus los llevaban a presentir que aquello había sido difícil.

—Angela no se había sentido con fuerzas para tomar la decisión sobre cómo, cuándo y con quiénes hacerlo, especialmente porque no quería que ninguno saliese lastimado. Por eso le permitió a su tío inicialmente percibirlos totalmente a Harry y a ella, luego… cuando Harry aceptó que yo los percibiese y ayudase me unió parcialmente al lazo con él. No era conveniente que nadie más estuviese con ellos, pero Aragorn decidió que yo los acompañase para… Los tres estaban muy mal. Si hubiesen ido solos es muy probable que no hubiesen regresado, pero si llevaban a alguien más la situación se hubiese descontrolado y… Harry no hubiese soportado aquello.

Ginny, Hermione, Jessica, Arwen y Eowyn no pudieron contener las lágrimas, mientras los demás palidecían. George apretó los puños, cabizbajo.

—Aragorn nos llevaría desde aquí a un sitio aislado a las once de la noche para hacer el cierre del proceso de Harry. Yo supuse que ustedes harían todo lo posible por evitar que se fueran así que… les propuse fingir un intento de escape una hora antes. Se suponía que dormirían a sus acompañantes y yo convencería a los demás de que nos dejasen a solas a George y a mí con ellos. Pero después que ellos subieron a dormir ustedes se comunicaron con el profesor Mithrandir y yo no podía advertirles de lo que habían planeado para retenerlos. Fue entonces cuando George me ayudó con el plan alternativo para lograr que ustedes se durmiesen y poder sacarlos de aquí.

—Y claro como yo confiaba en ti, Remus, les dejé la vía para salir ya que _Fawkes_ te obedecería y lograrías sacarlos del escudo que los señores Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir pusieron. —le dijo molesta Ginny, limpiándose con rudeza las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Sí, así es. Fred sospechó de George y se decidió a ayudarnos, al ver que su gemelo lo hacía a pesar del estado en el que estaba su novia —Fred le pasó el brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros a su gemelo, que con los ojos cerrados se había estremecido levemente—. Luego de todos tomar el chocolate, ustedes se quedaron durmiendo y ellos dos nos despidieron en la salita, esperando preocupados hasta que regresamos. Fred y George no sabían a qué íbamos.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire varias veces, intentando serenarse, buscando en su mente la manera de contarles aquello sin angustiarlos. Pero eso era… imposible. A su alrededor todos lo interrogaban con sus miradas llenas de inquietud.

—Hace dieciséis años Voldemort intentó asesinar a Harry después de matar primero a James y luego a Lily. Pero ellos al morir habían transferido toda su magia, dones y energía a su hijo, generando una protección muy especial en él. Cuando la maldición asesina impactó en Harry le produjo una herida en la frente, rebotando luego hacia Voldemort, produciéndose no sólo la supuesta muerte de ese asesino sino una explosión que destruyó parcialmente la habitación del niño y… parte de la magia y la energía oscura fue hacia el cuerpo del pequeño, creándose la conexión que existe entre ellos a través de la cicatriz.

Tomó aire. Los miró a todos, expectantes, con las sospechas reflejadas en sus rostros. Tragó saliva y continuó.

—La energía oscura que penetró en Harry, a través de la herida en su frente, fue aislada de él por una cápsula energética proveniente de la protección que James y Lily le habían dado. Cuando Voldemort empezó a transmitirle pensamientos a Harry, al darse cuenta de la conexión que había entre ellos por la cicatriz, también empezó a incrementar la energía oscura encapsulada sin saberlo. Eso fue detenido por Harry con su Occlumancia, pero no revertido. A eso se sumó luego el ataque con una esfera de energía oscura durante el ataque al tren, con la cual Voldemort casi lo mató.

El pequeño grito ahogado de Ginny, los sollozos apenas contenidos de Arwen y Hermione, la respiración retenida en los demás, fueron suficientes para que el Merodeador comprendiese que habían captado la raíz del problema que enfrentaron la noche anterior.

—Se suponía que el proceso de Harry para eliminar esa energía oscura, sacándola de él, sería gradual, guiado por Angela y Aragorn con ayuda de los antiguos. Pero ellos no se esperaban la gravedad de lo ocurrido con él estos últimos años, mucho menos que se rompiese la conexión debido al ataque al Sello Dunedain. El proceso al que Angelica sometió a Harry, transfiriéndole parte de su magia, dones y energía debilitó la cápsula, siendo totalmente destruida por la liberación de la energía de los dos antiguos hacia todos nosotros, pero primordialmente los siete que fueron sometidos a la transferencia de dones y energías. Desde ese momento Harry ayudó a Angela a mantenerla contenida dentro de él, luchando contra ella los dos, debilitándose ambos.

Todos los presentes se sentaron abatidos. Sospechaban que debía ser algo grave para que los hubiesen dejado al margen pero aquello… era demasiado.

—Harry llegó ayer al límite de su resistencia, por lo que llegó a pensar en desaparecerse para no lastimar a nadie. Angela y Aragorn también estaban bastante mal, muy débiles para ayudarlo con más fuerza a seguirla conteniendo. No podían seguir esperando. Por eso me pidió Aragorn que los acompañase, para que mantuviese el espíritu de Harry atento a la lucha para desprenderse de eso, hablándole de sus padres que lo habían protegido hasta hace poco de aquello.

—¿Por qué no nos permitieron ayudarlos? —le preguntó Ginny con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

—No podíamos admitir que ninguno de ustedes fuese porque no podíamos correr el riesgo que esa energía intentase penetrar a uno de ustedes o que Harry les hiciese daño. Eso lo hubiese destrozado y debilitado ante esa energía. Angela y Aragorn se resistieron debido a su entrenamiento, defendiéndose y defendiéndome mientras Harry lograba desterrarla de él. Primero liberó Harry su propio control, luego Angela y por último Aragorn. Cuando llegó ese momento Angela le hizo revivir a Harry una vez más lo ocurrido la noche de Halloween en que murieron sus padres, con todos los pensamientos y emociones de Lily, James y él, hasta el momento en que Voldemort intentó asesinarlo.

—Pero eso podría haber generado… —Arwen no pudo terminar. Temblando como una hoja en otoño se quedó mirando a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, temerosa de oír lo que él diría después.

—Se desató la misma explosión de energía de aquella noche. Angela, Aragorn y yo sobrevivimos sólo porque el don del Manejo de la Energía de ella es muy especial y se conectó con los nuestros salvándonos. Por lo que nos contó Harry anoche cuando llegamos aquí, mientras tomábamos chocolate que nos dieron los gemelos, la explosión pulverizó todo lo que estaba encerrado en el escudo con forma de cúpula que Aragorn había puesto. En ese momento los espíritus de Lily y James se presentaron allí y lo ayudaron, explicándole lo que tenía que hacer con la Energía Esmeralda, la energía verde de la esperanza que en él habita.

»Con ella logró desterrar y destruir la energía oscura, observando luego atónito que el lugar se había llenado de pequeños brotes de plantas. Después nos salvó la vida a nosotros tres usando esa energía como sus padres lo enseñaron, pero Angela y Aragorn aún estaban con su propio proceso, lo que los empezó a debilitar de nuevo. Harry y yo logramos ayudarlos a estabilizarlos con la ayuda del don tan especial de Angela.

—¿Los cuatro ya cerraron sus procesos? —preguntó George con un atisbo de esperanza en su voz.

—No, George. Los procesos de los siete cerrarán simultáneamente, pero lo más fuerte de los procesos de ellos cuatro ya ha pasado. Ahora sólo deben descansar y recuperarse, hasta que se desaten los procesos de Hermione, Ron y Arwen para poder estabilizar totalmente a los siete —Los tres aludidos se miraron inquietos—. También están pendientes la transferencia de dones de Angelica a nosotros y… "al que creían muerto pero ayudarán a volver". Sólo entonces se producirá el cierre.

»Tenemos que averiguar a qué se refería Angelica con eso. Me preocupa Angela. Creo que debemos esperar todos a que ella se recupere un poco antes de continuar con los entrenamientos en los dones, pero no demasiado para no prolongar esta situación con ella. Por eso me angustia no entender a quién se refería Angelica con esas palabras.

Los chicos se miraron inquietos, pero al ver a Luna denegar levemente se quedaron quietos y callados. Aún no tenían toda la información, debían esperar.

Remus al mirar a Meg recordó la otra situación y se sintió de nuevo preocupado, preguntándole.

—Meg, sobre lo que te pedí que averiguaras… —se detuvo intranquilo, sin saber cómo continuar.

—Por lo que he conseguido averiguar mi sobrino Jefferson es el hermano de Amy y Dani McMillan —le dijo la rubia con voz temblorosa, respondiendo la pregunta inconclusa que él le había hecho—. Ayer venía a mostrarte lo que conseguí cuando se presentó la situación con Ginny y luego lo de anoche. Quisiera hablar primero con él con calma, intentar averiguar qué recuerda, porque recién que se fue con Eomer no hablaba casi nada y luego jamás logramos sacarle una sílaba del orfanato. Según el medimago al que lo llevó mi cuñada, él bloqueó en su mente todo lo ocurrido antes de ser adoptado.

Jessica empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Fred se levantó del sitio en el que le habían ordenado sentarse y la abrazó con cariño, susurrándole palabras de aliento.

En seguida escucharon un llanto desconsolado y unos pasos alejándose rápidamente de la habitación. Arwen salió corriendo con Bill, intentando darle alcance a Christine, pero cuando logró llegar al cuarto en el que se encontraba Angela la niña lloraba en brazos de su hermano, mientras la chica de pelo negro los miraba preocupada.

—¿Chris qué… tienes mi… niña? —le preguntaba angustiada, empezando a agitarse—. ¿Por qué… lloras así? —Haciendo un esfuerzo evidente se sentó en la cama y le acarició el cabello. Bill se apresuró a sostenerla sentada—. ¿Pasa algo… con Harry? —Al ver a la niña denegar insistió—. ¿Con… tío Aragorn? —Arwen llegó junto a los niños, pidiéndole por señas a Bill que la recostara de nuevo, pero su sobrina se negaba—. ¿Qué tiene… tío Remus? —Miraba agitada y angustiada a la niña denegar una y otra vez, sollozando—. Chris… mi niña… dime…

—Tranquila Angela, tienes que calmarte. Ellos están bien, pero ese estado de angustia te hace mucho daño. —le indicó Arwen.

—Pero tía… Chris…

—Shhh, cálmate. Ella está así porque… Meg nos ha confirmado que su sobrino es el Jefferson que estuvo con ustedes en el orfanato —le explicó Arwen. Al ver a su sobrina mirarla con los ojos verdes, cuando tan sólo un minuto antes eran grises, perdiendo las pocas fuerzas en su cuerpo y dejándose acostar por Bill, sintió un gran dolor por tener que decirle aquello en ese momento—. Meg venía ayer a hablar con Remus sobre lo que había averiguado y lo que sabía cuando se presentó lo de Ginny.

—Ella dice que él no recuerda nada del orfanato, Angela —le contó la niña con la voz aún entrecortada por el llanto—. Nada de lo ocurrido antes que lo adoptasen.

La chica de pelo negro no pudo evitarlo, empezó a sollozar. Bill la abrazó y le besó con cariño la cabeza, intentando calmarla.

—Angela, pequeña, déjame ayudarte con mi don. Christine, Christopher, Jessica, ustedes también. —les pidió Arwen con tono convincente. Al verlos asentir a los cuatro se dejó fluir con su don mezclado.

En el cuarto ya se encontraban todos, inclusive Aragorn apoyado entre Charlie y Kingsley, Harry entre Ron y Neville, y Remus ayudado por George y Faramir. No habían podido detenerlos una vez que escucharon el llanto de la niña por el pasillo, levantándose y siguiéndola con la ayuda de quienes también la habían seguido. Meg sollozaba con un nudo en la garganta. Esa era la situación que ella temía se produciría.

Una vez que se tranquilizaron los niños se limpiaron las lágrimas de sus caras, al igual que Jessica y Angela.

—Gracias tía Arwen.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, Jessica.

Angela miró anhelante a Harry, Aragorn y Remus.

—Tranquila pequeña, estaremos bien. Intenta mantenerte serena. Es necesario para que te recuperes. —le pidió sonriente Aragorn.

La chica asintió, mirando ahora a Meg, su prima y los niños.

—Si él no… recuerda nada… de aquello… entonces mejor… no decirle ni… preguntarle… nada para… no lastimarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Angela —apoyó Jessica—. Creo que sólo debemos acercarnos a él para ofrecerle nuestra amistad, si él la quiere.

—Me gustaría… también… acercarme… a sus hermanos… Daphne y Timothy. —comentó la chica de pelo negro sonriendo.

—Esa es una gran idea. —afirmó Christopher.

—Tim está en mi casa. —informó la niña, esquivando la mirada de su hermano que entrecerró los ojos al oírla usar el diminutivo.

—Y Daphne… en Hufflepuff… con Jessica… y Gabrielle. —agregó rápidamente Angela para distraer al niño.

—Me encantaría que se hiciesen amigos. —dijo Meg sonriente, sintiendo que le quitaban un peso de encima.

Arwen notó la extrema palidez en los rostros de los cuatro huidos, además de las perlas de sudor que empezaban a cubrir de nuevo el rostro de su sobrina por la fiebre. Decidió que era el momento de informarles del castigo y llevarlos a las camas.

—Muy bien, ya hemos hablado y aclarado lo referente a Jefferson Heigh. Por otro lado Remus y los gemelos ya han confesado lo ocurrido anoche —Harry, Angela y Aragorn abrieron los ojos como platos—. Así que ustedes cuatro están castigados en cama, en cuartos separados, permanentemente vigilados. No queremos que vuelvan a tener la tentación de escaparse por ningún motivo, por muy bueno que sea, hasta que se recuperen. Ginny aunque no está castigada igual permanecerá de reposo, aunque tendrá libertad para moverse por la casa. Se comerán lo que les demos sin protestar y se tomarán las pociones que necesiten para mejorar. Sólo cuando la mayoría de nosotros esté de acuerdo les suspenderemos el castigo a ustedes cuatro.

Ante las palabras de la Dunedain sacaron a los otros tres del cuarto, mientras Christine iba a buscar la comida para Angela y Arwen se iba tras su esposo. Jessica, después de darle un beso en la frente a su prima, se fue hacia la habitación de su padre.

—Lo siento Angelita, pero ellos más que enojados estaban muy preocupados esta mañana cuando despertaron —le dijo George mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama y Meg acomodaba unas almohadas para que estuviese cómoda—. El profesor Lupin ha despertado hace casi media hora y después de comer nos ha contado todo lo ocurrido anoche. Estamos felices de saber que los procesos de ustedes cuatro se han estabilizado y están… casi bien, pero tu tía Arwen tiene razón en el castigo. Es necesario para que se recuperen.

—Pero… mañana es… domingo.

—Shhh. Pórtate bien y te intentaré ayudar con eso. Aunque está un poco difícil considerando que el profesor Lupin también está castigado, pero ya veremos. Ahora tómate esta poción para tus pulmones. Después de la comida tienes que tomarte otras.

Angela suspiró resignada y decidió que mejor obedecía sin oponer resistencia. Se sentía bastante agotada y débil. Tenía que recuperarse y buscar la manera de verse al día siguiente con el señor Aberforth, pero por el momento no quiso pensar en eso.

Meg y Christopher se quedaron a acompañarlos en silencio. Cuando la chica de pelo negro estaba terminando de comer entraron en el cuarto Eowyn, Jessica y Ginny para hacerle un reconocimiento antes de darle las pociones, sacando de allí a los demás. Salieron casi una hora más tarde. Eowyn les indicó a Bill y George cuál era el tratamiento de la chica. Meg se llevó a los niños después que se despidiesen de ella.

* * *

Harry iba a protestar por aquél castigo, cuando ya estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido por medio de su tío Remus, pero al ver la cara de reproche y preocupación de su novia lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio. Charlie lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama sentado para que comiese, con ayuda de Hermione que le acomodó las almohadas mientras Ron salió a buscarle la comida. Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, sin decirle una palabra, evidentemente enojada con él.

Al estar Charlie en el cuarto no se sentía con la libertad de hablar con sus amigos sobre el medallón y Aberforth Dumbledore, pero al ver las expresiones en sus rostros sospechó que de todos modos no hubiesen hablado con él de eso precisamente en ese momento. Resignado suspiró y empezó a comer para luego tomarse las pociones. _"Tengo que recuperar fuerzas antes de enfrentarme con ese problema"_. Sabía que su novia y sus amigos lo ayudarían, el problema serían los demás.

* * *

Aragorn ni siquiera intentó comunicarse mentalmente con Remus para averiguar qué les había contado. La mirada preocupada y molesta de su esposa le bastaba para saber que ella se lo diría y así fue. Se lo dijo todo, regañándolo mientras le daba de comer y luego las pociones, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse u opinar, tampoco de preguntar. Le dejó en claro que en su concepto tenían que haberles dicho lo que ocurría con Harry a todos, para haberlos ayudado a buscar otra solución o llegar a un punto medio en que, aunque no los hubiesen acompañado en el cierre de Harry, hubiesen tenido acceso a ellos para ayudarlos en la emergencia que se había presentado al final.

Faramir les hacía compañía, reprimiendo con dificultad la risa al verle la cara de niñito regañado a su cuñado. Tuvo que darles la espalda al ver la cara de Aragorn cuando Arwen le puso en sus manos la poción con sabor a chocolate, después que terminase de comer, amenazándolo con llevarlo al colegio para que el señor Mithrandir lo bloquease hasta que se recuperase totalmente.

* * *

Ginny bajó a comer con los que no estaban vigilando a los castigados, después de ayudar a Jessica y a Eowyn con Angela con la evaluación y el tratamiento. Subió luego a acostarse a dormir.

Se sentía aliviada al saber que por lo menos ya los cuatro habían superado lo más fuerte de aquella prueba tan difícil. Suspiró. Faltaban los cierres de los procesos de su hermano menor, su amiga castaña y la tía de su prometido, para luego recuperarse de aquello para enfrentar lo otro.

Descansaría toda la tarde. Esa noche tendrían que ayudar a su novio y la chica de pelo negro a resolver lo correspondiente al medallón. Ya Hermione y Ron lo habían decidido con ella, pero hasta ese momento los harían sufrir al no hablar con ellos del tema.

* * *

—Nymph, lo del castigo es broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Te parece?

—Pero ya les expliqué…

—Aún así nos engañaron, nos durmieron, se escaparon y llegaron mal de salud. Tal vez no tan grave después de lo ocurrido, pero igual están débiles y malheridos. Así que el castigo que habíamos decidido antes que nos dijeses todo sigue en pie.

—Nymph, mi amor…

—Métete ahora mismo a la cama y tómate esta poción.

—Pero…

—Vas a descansar y a recuperarte. Voluntariamente o no.

—Está bien. ¿Me perdonas y me das un beso? —le pidió con cara de súplica, con sus ojos dorados mirándola con mucho amor.

La metamórfaga no pudo resistirse, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca que en seguida él profundizó. Cuando se separaron denegó levemente sonriente, le dio la poción con sabor a chocolate y lo arropó con cariño, viéndolo quedarse dormido. Se sentía feliz porque no hubiese ocurrido nada grave. Estaba segura que el espíritu Merodeador de su futuro esposo le seguiría dando preocupaciones más adelante, pero también muchas alegrías. Sonriendo se quedó embobada viéndolo dormir.

Jessica los había estado observando desde la puerta del cuarto, muy contenta por ellos dos. Estaba un poco más tranquila al saber que los procesos de los cuatro habían terminado y pensativa por las investigaciones de Luna. Esperaba que la rubia tuviese razón y estuviesen cerca de descubrir cómo traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

Despertaron los cinco de nuevo a la hora de la cena.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte, Aragorn.

—Pero mi amor, Angela está intranquila. Tal vez si yo…

—Tú nada. Te dije temprano que no saldrías de esta habitación hasta que yo lo autorizase.

—Pero…

—Eowyn y Faramir te harán las curas mientras yo voy a hablar con Angela.

—Arwen, por favor mi amor.

—No me vas a convencer, Aragorn. Has estado ocultándome muchas cosas y sabes como detesto que intentes protegerme cuando yo puedo cuidarme sola.

—Perdóname. Sé que he cometido errores pero te amo. Perdóname.

—Yo también te amo, Aragorn. Por eso precisamente es que hago esto. Comprende que me duele verte en el estado en que te encuentras. Ya te he perdonado, pero necesito asegurarme que te recuperas. —Se acercó y lo besó con dulzura y pasión.

—Tienes razón, pelirroja hermosa. Me portaré bien, pero… ¿Me dirás qué tiene tan inquieta a Angela cuando te lo diga?

—Te prometo que te diré tanto como pueda sin lastimarte a ti o a aquellos a quienes quiero —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, conteniendo la risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de su esposo al oírla hacerle la misma promesa que él le había hecho a ella—. Ahora pórtate bien.

—No te preocupes, Arwen, Faramir y yo nos ocuparemos que así sea. —afirmó Eowyn que miraba a su hermano con una mirada de madre sobreprotectora enojada.

Aragorn suspiró y volvió a la cama. Su hermana y su esposa durarían días regañándolo. Al ver la sonrisa casi divertida de su cuñado le suplicó con la mirada que lo ayudase a tranquilizar a su hermana, respirando con un poco de tranquilidad al verlo asentir. El problema más fuerte sería su esposa. _"Sospecho que la inquietud de mi sobrina se debe a la carta del hermano de papá Albus. Tengo que buscar como ayudarla con eso. Pero justo en este momento, con Arwen tan molesta conmigo y con Remus… eso va a ser casi imposible"_.

* * *

—Nymph, mi amor, ya me siento bien. Por favor, déjame ir a ver a los chicos.

—No. Ellos están mejor. Lo sabes porque los percibes igual que nosotros.

—Exacto. Angela está intranquila. Por favor, acompáñame para hablar con ella.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte, Remus. —lo regañó Arwen, que iba por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de su sobrina, escuchándolo cuando intentaba convencer a Nymph ya que estaban junto a la puerta abierta del cuarto.

—Arwen, por favor.

—Como ya le dije a Aragorn seré yo quien vaya a hablar con ella. Nymph, de ser necesario lo duermes, ya lo sabes, pero del cuarto no sale. —le recordó a la metamórfaga.

—No te preocupes, no lo dejaré salir. —le respondió ella, señalándole a su novio la dirección de la cama con gesto de mando, mientras la Dunedain seguía su camino.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Jessica que venía del cuarto de su prima.

—Tu papá que pretendía convencerme de ir con Angela y Harry.

—Lo siento pero eso no va a poder ser, papá. Ya oíste temprano a mi tía Arwen. Métete a la cama que quiero revisarte los vendajes.

—Pero hija…

—Esto es el colmo, Remus. Tienes que darle el ejemplo y portarte bien. Estás castigado y punto.

El hombre de ojos dorados suspiró resignado, caminó de regreso a la cama y se dejó curar por su hija y su prometida.

* * *

—Harry, no me hagas enojar de nuevo. Vuelve a la cama para que Hermione y yo te cambiemos los vendajes.

—Pero mi pelirroja hermosa. Yo sólo quiero…

—¡Harry James Potter Evans te he dicho que vuelvas a la cama!

El pelinegro miró a su novia asustado, tragó saliva y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en ella. Cuando le afloraba el mal carácter era de temer, aún más que la señora Weasley.

—Ya insonoricé la habitación. Hablaremos mientras te curamos.

—Hermione…

—Tú calladito, mi amor —le ordenó la menuda pelirroja con un peligroso tinte de enojo en la voz—. Nosotros hablaremos, tú nos oirás y nada más.

—Verás amigo, ya hemos hecho un plan para mañana. Hermione y Ginny van a convencer a la señora Arwen para que las deje ir mañana con ella y el profesor Lupin a acompañar a Angela para que se vea con el señor Aberforth.

—En estos momentos Angela debe estar esforzándose en convencer a todos de dejarla ir. En unos minutos yo iré allí y la ayudaré. Esta noche, cuando todos estén dormidos, mi hermanito va a ir a La Casa Flotante a buscar el falso horcrux, sacarle la nota de Régulus para dejarla allí y traer sólo el medallón. —explicó Ginny.

—Mañana yo lo cambiaré por el verdadero con un hechizo que he conseguido, antes que Remus o la señora Arwen puedan intentar tocarlo o examinarlo, para llevar el verdadero a la "Sección Prohibida" a la brevedad y dejarlo allí debidamente aislado. —siguió Hermione.

—Cuando te hayas recuperado deberemos examinar los recuerdos del profesor Dumbledore, para averiguar cómo destruyó el anillo. —continuó Ron.

—No intentaremos nada antes. No debe ser fácil destruir un horcrux cuando Régulus no pudo hacerlo y el profesor Dumbledore volvió con una mano quemada. —explicó la castaña.

—Pero, para que podamos destruirlo cuanto antes tú tienes que comportarte y recuperarte. —finalizó su novia.

—Ginny, yo no quisiera que tú…

—Harry, te lo advierto, no retes mi paciencia.

—Por favor mi amor, entiende que no quiero…

—Ni yo tampoco quiero que estés en peligro, pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar. Además yo no voy buscándolo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Lo sé. Pero eres muy necio y no quiero que salgas lastimado o que tengas una recaída. Así que ya lo sabes, si quieres que te dejemos acercarte a ese horcrux para destruirlo tendrás que comportarte y hacer lo que te indiquemos para recuperarte.

Harry se quedó mirándola, hechizado por sus ojos castaños y sus labios rojos. Asintió y se acercó a ella con timidez, para besarla.

—Te amo. —susurró acercándose a su rostro.

—Yo también te amo, Harry. Por eso me preocupo por ti. —le dijo ella deteniéndolo suavemente con sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Perdóname Ginny, por favor.

—Sólo si me prometes que te portarás bien y harás todo lo que yo te diga hasta que estés totalmente recuperado.

—Te lo prometo.

—No, promesa completa. No quiero trampas.

Harry sonrió, mirándola embelesado.

—Te prometo que me portaré bien y haré todo lo que tú me digas hasta que esté totalmente recuperado. —le dijo en voz baja, acercando su rostro con cuidado al de ella al sentir que ya no se oponía, eliminando totalmente el espacio entre ellos rozó sus labios con los suyos, abrazándola y profundizando el beso al sentirse correspondido.

Hermione quitó los hechizos y sacó a Ron del cuarto para darles intimidad. Quince minutos después salía del cuarto la pelirroja, ruborizada y feliz rumbo al cuarto de Angela. La castaña y el pelirrojo entraron al cuarto y vieron al pelinegro tumbado en la cama boca arriba, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y la mirada perdida en el infinito.

—¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con mi hermanita, amigo? —le preguntó Ron haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, fingiendo estar enojado—. Te recuerdo que aún es menor de edad.

—Yo jamás le haría daño, amigo —le respondió Harry sin voltear a mirarlo, con la voz y la mirada soñadora—. Ella no está lista y yo sé respetar eso. No porque tenga o no la edad, sino porque la quiero y sé que no es el momento adecuado. Pero… sus besos me han hecho volar sin escoba, amigo. Ella es…

—¡Alto ahí! No quiero oírlo. Ella es mi hermanita, ¿recuerdas?

El pelinegro se volteó a mirarlo con picardía.

—Si dices una sola palabra, Harry, le diré a George que venga y te cuente con lujo de detalles lo que pasó entre él y Angela el martes en la noche.

—¡Ron! —exclamaron al unísono Hermione y Harry.

—Exacto. Eso es lo que yo siento. Es mi hermanita.

—Entendido claramente el punto, amigo. Jamás te diré una sola palabra de lo que ella y yo hagamos como pareja.

—Bueno, ahora deja de soñar despierto y tómate la poción. Debes descansar y recobrar fuerzas. —le indicó Hermione a Harry, luego de asentir ante el acuerdo que acababa de hacer con su novio. La forma de hacer entender Ron su punto de vista le había parecido un poco brusca, pero comprobó que fue la mejor al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo.

Harry le sonrió a su amiga, asintió y se tomó la poción de sabor a chocolate. Se quedó dormido por el agotamiento de su cuerpo, con una paz y una sonrisa en el rostro que hizo sonreír a sus amigos.

—Luna, yo entiendo lo del castigo pero el señor Aberforth puede tardar muchos meses en volver. Por favor, ayúdame. —le suplicó Angela. Le estaba siendo muy difícil convencer a la rubia. La mayoría ya había cedido, pero Neville y ella no.

—Lo siento, Angela, pero yo no te voy a ayudar a escaparte. Tú estás muy débil. Tu salud está en riesgo. —denegó la rubia mirando a su amiga recostada en los almohadones, parcialmente sentada, con su rostro muy demacrado.

—Yo no quiero escaparme, Luna. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que me ayudes a convencer a tía para que me permita ir mañana a verlo. Por favor. Sólo iré a eso, con quienes ustedes digan. Regresaré y haré lo que me pidan, pero yo necesito hablar con él, por favor.

Arwen, que ya había llegado al cuarto, la escuchaba desde el pasillo junto a la puerta en silencio, pensativa. Faramir le había insistido en que la dejase ir a reunirse con Aberforth, recordándole el incidente con la revista del papá de Luna cuando se estaba recuperando allí de la caída del bloqueo a su don y el recordar todo lo vivido en el orfanato; aquello preocupaba a la chica, lo cual no era conveniente. Su sobrina había sido la primera en despertar y había estado bastante inquieta. Casi todos habían pasado por allí a hablar con ella. A ratos se tranquilizaba, pero luego volvía a agitarse.

—Angela…

—Por favor, Luna. Ya escuchaste a Ginny. Ella y Jessica son de la opinión que si voy y regreso sin hacer esfuerzos no me afectará. Por favor.

—¿Si la señora Eowyn no está de acuerdo con eso desistirás?

—Si tía no coincide en cuanto a mi salud no te insistiré, pero ella probablemente se negará porque yo me escapé anoche. Por favor Luna, ayúdame. Para mí es muy importante reunirme con él.

—Dime porqué es tan importante y te ayudo.

Angela se quedó mirándola fijamente, pensando qué y cómo decirle. Su amiga era siempre muy franca. Respiró profundo y decidió decirle la verdad que podía contarle.

—El abuelo me escribió una vez que su hermano era muy solitario, que debido a sus extravagancias no tenía amigos. Me dijo que ellos se tenían mucho cariño y que habían hecho todo lo posible para evitar que la vida los distanciase. También me dijo que él tenía muchos años buscando dos personas muy importantes para él y que su hermano lo ayudaba. Después de oír el testamento del abuelo yo entendí que se refería a nosotras.

»Jessica no sabe de esa carta porque allí él también me respondía… —Se sonrojó—. Yo le pregunté al abuelo en una carta si el hecho de ser yo quien regañaba a los niños no los alejaba de mi cariño… culpando a mi prima de ello.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luna sinceramente asombrada.

—Un par de meses después de hacerles olvidar lo del orfanato, le escribí al abuelo. Yo había tenido que castigar a los niños, Jessica los había defendido y termine discutiendo con los tres… Yo… A mí jamás me gustó tener que ser yo quien los regañase. Me dolía en el alma verlos llorar, cuando había luchado durante tres años para evitarlo y… Jessica me dijo ese día…

—Angela, no llores.

—El abuelo me ayudó con su carta a entender a Jessica. Después me dio vergüenza mostrarle la carta a ella… Ella no está interesada en conocer al señor Aberforth pero yo sí. No quiero que sienta que al morir el abuelo se ha quedado totalmente solo.

—Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte.

—Gracias Luna.

Ginny, que estaba de pie junto a Arwen escuchando todo, tragó saliva. Sabía que Angela se evadía cuando no quería decir algo, o buscaba otra vía para resolver las cosas cuando no lograba hacerlo por la vía más directa, pero jamás mentía. Vio en el rostro de Arwen la misma conclusión y la siguió, entrando a la habitación.

—Tía Arwen, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —se decidió Angela al verla entrar. Por el rostro de Luna comprendió que la había convencido, también había visto a Neville asentir, pero por la expresión que tenía su tía comprendió que sería mejor hablar con ella directamente.

—Te escucho.

—¿Puedo reunirme mañana con el señor Aberforth?

—Explícame primero porqué esa reunión es tan importante para ti.

Angela le repitió lo mismo que le había dicho a su amiga rubia, con la voz baja y el tono arrepentido. Sus ojos verdes, tristes, mirando las esmeraldas atentas de su tía.

—… Por favor tía, déjame ir mañana.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, Angela. ¿Por qué Harry se alteró ante la posibilidad que tú no te reunieras con él?

La chica bajó la cabeza, esquivando la mirada escrutadora de su tía mientras pensaba qué responderle.

—Quiero la verdad, Angela. —la presionó Arwen.

—Porque… Él sabe que es importante para mí y sentía que su proceso me impediría ir a verlo. —se decidió a responderle con una verdad parcial.

—Hermione y yo podemos ir con ella para ayudarlos a cuidarla. —intervino la menuda pelirroja.

—No, Ginny, tú estás de reposo. Si Eowyn dice que no te afectará el ir yo te llevaré, Angela. Nos acompañarán Hermione, Jessica, Bill y Remus. Pero tendrás que cumplir con mis condiciones.

—Haré lo que me pidas. Gracias tía. —le sonrió Angela agradecida y contenta.

—No me lo agradezcas aún. Tenemos que esperar el dictamen de Eowyn. Además aún no te he dicho las condiciones. —le indicó seria Arwen.

—Tía, ¿te puedo pedir otro favor? —le pidió Angela súbitamente nerviosa.

—No abuses jovencita. —le dijo su tía, indicándole con su mano derecha que siguiese.

—No quiero que Jessica se entere de esa carta a mi abuelo, no quiero lastimarla. —se explicó Angela de inmediato. Si les había contado aquello era porque comprendió que sólo diciéndoles la verdad sobre eso podría lograr que la dejasen ir, pero no quería que Jessica supiese lo que había pasado.

—Ninguno de nosotros le dirá, no te preocupes por eso —le aclaró Arwen con tono comprensivo—. Ahora te voy a decir las condiciones. Sólo si accedes a todas y cada una de ellas irás. ¿Está claro? —agregó con tono más firme.

Angela asintió expectante.

—Te tomarás todas las pociones y te comerás todo lo que te traiga sin protestar. —empezó a enumerar Arwen.

—Sí tía. —respondió Angela en un tono de voz alegre. Eso ya no era problema para ella. Desde que había despertado el apetito había regresado y la poción plateada no le generaba malestar.

—Permanecerás en cama todo el tiempo que te indiquemos sin quejarte. —continuó la pelirroja con sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en los grises de su sobrina.

—Sí tía. —aseveró con voz conforme.

—Te quedarás aquí en Grimmauld con nosotros el tiempo que yo estime necesario para que te recuperes y no protestarás por ello. —siguió, contenta porque estaba obteniendo lo que quería pero con la misma firmeza.

—Sí tía. —le respondió la joven con un tono de voz más bajo, resignado.

—Del entrenamiento de los chicos del E.D.H. en los dones nos seguiremos encargando los del G.E.M.A. y tú no interferirás en eso, pero nos dirás exactamente cómo te afectan sus avances. —especificó con mucho cuidado para que no consiguiese cómo escabullirse.

Angela la miró insegura. Se giró a mirar interrogante a Luna y a Ginny. Al ver que asentían bajó la cabeza.

—Sí tía. —aceptó la chica resignada.

—Si Ginny y Harry se recuperan antes que tú, regresan al colegio, e inclusive tiene una de sus reuniones, tú no harás ningún intento por escaparte para reunirte con ellos. Esperarás a que te digamos que puedes volver al colegio. —continuó Arwen firme, sabiendo que estaba exigiendo ya lo más difícil pero que debía hacerlo por el bien de su sobrina.

Angela cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Tenía que recuperarse pronto para salir de esa situación.

—Sí tía. —aceptó preocupada por lo que pudiese ocurrir mientras durase aquello.

—No pondrás bajo ninguna circunstancia bloqueo alguno que nos impida percibir tu estado real de salud física y emotiva. —agregó detallando sus reacciones.

La chica de pelo negro la miró intranquila.

—Empezando ahora mismo, Angela. —presionó Arwen.

—Pero no quiero preoc…

—Si no aceptas no vas mañana a reunirte con él. —la interrumpió Arwen muy seria.

—Pero Harry, tío Remus, tío Ar…

—Sin excepciones, Angela —la interrumpió con mucha firmeza. No iba a ceder en eso cuando había conseguido la forma de que la obedeciera. Estaba muy preocupada por la salud tanto física como emocional de su sobrina y sabía que tenía que aprovechar el que quisiese con tanta intensidad reunirse con el señor Aberforth. Con el carácter que tenía no iba a lograr que le prometiese aquello de otra manera—. Si quieres ir mañana quitarás ahora mismo la barrera extraña que aún tienes para impedir que percibamos tu estado real y no volverás a poner ningún tipo de bloqueo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta que te recuperes totalmente. —le especificó con detalle lo que quería que hiciese para que no consiguiese como evadirse.

Angela había mantenido un mínimo bloqueo con la barrera de su mamá, la que había descubierto el día que empezó todo aquello. La había puesto desde que había liberado su control sobre Harry, ya que se sentía bastante mal. Harry, Aragorn y Remus no se habían dado cuenta. Al llegar había quitado todos los otros bloqueos cuando su tío se lo pidió, pero dejó aquél pensando precisamente en esa reunión. Había olvidado totalmente que su tía Arwen reconocía esa barrera.

—Sí tía. —susurró. Hizo un puchero y la quitó.

Al hacerlo Luna, Arwen y Neville abrieron mucho los ojos, asustados al percibir el mal estado físico de la chica, al igual que la mayoría en la casa. La excepción fueron Harry, que ya dormía, y Ginny, Jessica y Eowyn, que sabían que ese era el estado de salud real de la chica y lo habían callado para no agitarla.

—Ginny, diles a Jessica y a Eowyn que vengan contigo. ¡Pronto! Luna, Neville, eviten que los niños entren aquí. —ordenó Arwen angustiada.

Estaba bastante mal en general. El estómago, el hígado y el páncreas de Angela estaban muy resentidos por todo lo vivido desde que había empezado todo aquello, por eso la fiebre en la chica no había cedido. Eso se había unido a su problema pulmonar. Ella les había respondido con sinceridad las preguntas a Ginny, Jessica y Eowyn durante sus evaluaciones cuando despertó, por lo que le empezaron a dar las pociones adecuadas, pero no quitó la barrera para no asustar a los demás al percibirla.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultarnos que estás tan mal, Angela?! —exclamó Arwen mirándola llena de maternal preocupación.

—Ellas tres lo saben, tía. Les pedí que no les dijesen nada a los demás porque no quería preocuparlos. —le respondió con la voz apenas más alta que un susurro, cabizbaja, con sus ojos verdes mirándose las manos en el regazo.

—Tú y Aragorn tienen que entender en algún momento que no pueden seguir preocupándose más por los demás que por ustedes mismos. —la regañó, mientras con un paño húmedo le quitaba el sudor del rostro que le ocasionaba la fiebre que aún tenía.

—Yo no quería preocupar a Harry, a tío Remus, a tío Aragorn y a los niños, por eso no quite esa mínima barrera. Pero tía Eowyn, Jessica y Ginny sabían mi estado real. Ellas ya me están dando un tratamiento, tía Arwen.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme nada referente a tu salud, Angela. Por ningún motivo. —le pidió con firmeza pero evidente preocupación.

—Sí tía. —aceptó Angela triste. No hubiese querido angustiar ni a ella ni a los demás.

En ese momento entraban Ginny, Jessica y Eowyn al cuarto.

—Prométeme que nunca más me ocultarás nada en lo concerniente a tu estado de salud, sea cual sea el motivo de tu malestar. —insistió Arwen mirándola fijamente.

Angela la miró con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos verdes.

—Tía Arwen… —intentó en voz baja disuadirla, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de su tía relampaguear. Bajó la cabeza y pronunció con claridad—: Te prometo que nunca más te ocultaré nada sobre mi salud.

—Eowyn, quiero que evalúes a Angela de nuevo y que esta vez me digas la verdad. Ella quiere reunirse mañana con el hermano del señor Albus pero eso dependerá de lo que me digas sobre su salud. No quiero que vaya a tener una recaída. —le dijo Arwen seria.

—Perdona que no te lo dijese antes, Arwen, pero no quería inquietarla. —se disculpó la rubia con su cuñada.

—Está bien, te entiendo, pero ella no tendrá más secretos conmigo en cuanto a su salud —le respondió la mujer pelirroja luego de suspirar y asentir—. Jessica y Ginny, quiero que ayuden a Eowyn con Angela, luego hablaré con ustedes dos. —les indicó mirándolas muy seria.

Las dos la miraron asustadas y asintieron.

Al salir al pasillo Arwen se encontró con casi todos allí, interrogándola en silencio, a excepción de Remus y su esposo que la miraban expectantes desde las puertas de sus cuartos. Chris & Chris se movieron entre todos ellos, llevando entre los dos a Luna de sus manos hasta pararse frente a ella.

—Mamá Arwen, lo que percibimos de Angela… —Christine no pudo continuar. La preocupación le atenazó la voz.

—Eowyn, Jessica y Ginny lo sabían y ya habían empezado a darle un tratamiento adecuado. La hemos empezado a percibir en su estado real porque he logrado que quitase la última barrera que tenía puesta para que no la percibiésemos —explicó, comprendiendo el sentir de la niña y los otros. Todos cerraron los ojos y denegaron levemente, volviéndolos a abrir para escucharla, atentos—. En cuanto ellas salgan sabremos cómo está.

Casi quince minutos más tarde Eowyn salió y los encontró a todos allí, esperando en silencio, preocupados.

—Su organismo está respondiendo bien al tratamiento, pero le tomará varios días recuperarse. Creo que lo mejor para su estado anímico será que se vea mañana con el señor Aberforth, pero esa reunión ha de ser corta y debe tener reposo absoluto antes y después.

Todos miraron a Arwen, asintiendo, esperando que aceptase. Ella sonrió y le tomó la mano a George para que entrase con ella al cuarto.

—Iremos mañana a la reunión. Iré a hablar con quienes nos acompañarán después de tranquilizar a los demás. —afirmó Arwen mirando a su sobrina con una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias tía. —le agradeció Angela sonriente, empezando a adormilarse. Al soltar la tensión por la expectativa de la reunión el malestar de su organismo la estaba dominando.

—Quédate con ella mientras se duerme, George. Tu presencia le hará bien —le aconsejó palmeándole levemente en el hombro en señal de apoyo—. Jessica y Ginny, espérenme en el cuarto de Remus. —les indicó de inmediato.

Las dos asintieron mirándose de reojo, preocupadas. Se levantaron y salieron tras ella.

—George, perdóname, yo… —se intentó disculpar Angela, al sentir que alguien le tomaba la mano derecha y entreabrir los ojos para encontrarse con los azules de él mirándola con preocupación.

—Shhh, duerme Angelita. No te preocupes por nada y duerme. Todo estará bien. Descansa. Yo velaré tu sueño —le aseguró George en un tono arrullador. Le dio un suave y dulce beso en la boca luego de verla asentir con expresión preocupada—. Por favor no vuelvas a ocultarme nada sobre tu salud. —le pidió al separarse de sus labios, mirándola a los ojos con amor pero también preocupación.

—Te prometo que no te volveré a ocultar nada a menos que sea un secreto de Harry —se comprometió gustosa con él, pues no se negaría a nada que él le pidiese si podía evitarlo—. Te amo George.

—Te amo Angela. —le correspondió con una suave sonrisa y la besó una vez más. Le cantó en voz baja la canción de ambos, arrullándola con su amor, sonriendo al verla dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

—Hermione, Bill, por favor espérenme en la habitación de Remus. Quiero que nos acompañen mañana. —les indicó Arwen apenas salir del cuarto, luego de dejar a George cuidando de Angela.

Los aludidos asintieron sonrientes, los demás soltaron el aire que habían retenido en espera de la decisión de la Dunedain.

Arwen se dirigió con paso decidido al cuarto de su esposo, manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro. Sonrió internamente al ver que Remus y Aragorn entraban rápidamente en sus habitaciones. Eowyn, que iba a su lado, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomase a su rostro cuando los vio retroceder de esa manera. Le hizo un guiño a Nymph cuando pasó frente al cuarto del líder de la O.D.F. Le divertía ver lo que había logrado Arwen con su hermano y su amigo.

Meg bajó con los demás a la cocina para preparar la cena.

—Por favor, ¿qué tiene Angela? —les preguntó Aragorn muy angustiado, sentado en la cama, mirándolas con expresión de súplica.

—Yo también quiero que me lo expliques con detalle, Eowyn. —pidió Arwen sentándose al lado de su esposo y abrazándolo con cariño.

Estaba preocupada por su sobrina y también por la reacción de su esposo ante una noticia que sospechaba era bastante mala, no sólo por la percepción que ahora tenían de la chica sino por las expresiones en los rostros de las tres que la habían estado atendiendo.

Faramir ubicó dos sillas frente a ellos y se sentó con su esposa, tomándole la mano con cariño para darle su apoyo. Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto la cara de su querida rubia había reflejado la preocupación que sentía.

—Tiene casi todos sus órganos internos inflamados. El estómago, el hígado y el páncreas son los más afectados, además de sus pulmones. Por lo que nos ha dicho su problema empezó desde el momento en que se aceleraron los procesos en Ginny y Harry, debido principalmente a una fuerte fiebre interna simultánea con las crisis de la pelirroja. Ella no podía tomar ninguna poción para eso debido a su propio proceso. Ha estado haciendo esfuerzos para mantenerse serena y no demostrar su malestar para no preocuparnos. Su don la está ayudando en cuanto a los dolores, mitigándolos.

—Se suponía que esto no sería así —comentó Aragorn cabizbajo—. Los dos teníamos que haber terminado con lo más fuerte de nuestros procesos y yo haberla ayudado con los de los chicos, con la guía de los antiguos. Además los procesos en Ginny y Harry serían menos intensos y estarían cerrados antes de recibir la energía de ellos —explicó al ver que lo miraban interrogante—. ¡Y aún no ha transmitido todos los dones! —exclamó angustiado. Denegó y apretó los puños. Sentía ganas de gritar por la desesperación—. Anoche, después que Harry y Remus nos ayudaron… Creí que había mejorado… Si pudiese hacer algo. —se le escapó con la voz quebrada, igual que unas lágrimas.

—Cálmate hermanito —le pidió cariñosa Eowyn—. Con el tratamiento y el descanso adecuado se recuperará totalmente. Aunque le tomará varios días, su recuperación como ya hemos visto es más rápida de lo normal. A otra persona le tomaría un par de meses restablecerse, pero creo que ella estará bien en poco más de una semana —le aseguró con una suave sonrisa. Suspirando al pensar en el carácter de la chica—. Si se cuida. —se le escapó de sus labios la duda que la había asaltado.

—Lo hará —aseguró Arwen mientras le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza a su esposo con una mano y con la otra le limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro—. Le he puesto varias condiciones para ir mañana a verse con el señor Aberforth y ha accedido a todas. Permanecerá aquí en Grimmauld hasta que esté totalmente restablecida, se quedará en cama el tiempo que indiques, comerá y se tomará las pociones sin protestar, no se escapará a ninguna reunión con los del E.D.H. aunque los demás estén restablecidos, nos dirá como le afecta el avance de todos en los dones y no intervendrá en los entrenamientos de ellos en ese sentido, tampoco pondrá ninguna barrera que nos impida percibirla.

—¿Accedió a todo eso? —preguntó asombrado Faramir, adelantándose a su esposa y su cuñado que miraban asombrados a Arwen.

—Sí. Para ella es muy importante que el señor Aberforth sepa que no está solo al fallecer Albus. —les explicó el porqué de la insistencia de su sobrina en verse con él.

—Arwen, yo quisiera… —empezó a pedirle Aragorn en tono suave y con expresión convincente.

—Déjame ayudarte a calmarte con mi don mezclado y te dejaré ir a verla —lo interrumpió ella con tono cariñoso pero firme—. Luego regresarás a dormir. Necesito que hagas todo lo posible por mantenerte tranquilo y recuperarte pronto. Es importante para que ella esté serena y yo no me sienta más angustiada de lo que ya me tienes por tu salud. —agregó mirándolo con amor y preocupación.

—Gracias mi amor. Haré todo lo que Eowyn y tú me indiquen. —aceptó él de inmediato, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Arwen, después de tranquilizar a su esposo, se dirigió al cuarto del líder de la O.D.F. mientras Eowyn y Faramir acompañaban a Aragorn para que viese a Angela. Acordaron que a excepción de Ginny, Jessica, Hermione, Nymph, George, Bill y Remus los demás no sabrían aquello. Arwen hablaría con este grupo excepto el novio de su sobrina, con quien hablaría Eowyn. A los demás les dirían una verdad a medias.

Hermione, Nymph, Bill y Remus se pusieron de pie rápidamente al verla entrar, con la preocupación reflejada en sus rostros.

—Tranquilos. Vamos a sentarnos —les indicó con tono suave, comprendiendo su estado de nervios. Selló e insonorizó la habitación—. A excepción de George a los demás Eowyn les dirá una versión bastante… atenuada del estado de salud de Angela. Yo considero que ustedes deben saber la verdad por varios motivos.

»Nymph y Remus aunque no son sus tíos por sangre lo son por afecto. Bill siempre ha demostrado una preocupación sincera por ella y… Angela te aprecia y respeta mucho, al igual que a Charlie, pero tengo la impresión que contigo se siente unida por lo de la sanación de la licantropía parcial. Jessica y Ginny ya saben su verdadero estado de salud y Hermione… De los cinco que saben el secreto de Harry eres la más responsable. Jessica, quiero que les expliques con detalle la verdad sobre la salud de Angela.

La chica de ojos color miel tragó saliva, los miró a todos, bajó la cabeza y con la mirada fija en sus manos ubicadas sobre su falda les dio la explicación que Eowyn les había dado antes a los tíos de la chica. Al terminar de hablar levantó la vista. Hermione y Nymph lloraban. Bill y Remus estaban cabizbajos, denegando, con los puños apretados, unas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos aunque intentaban contenerse.

Ginny tomó una mano de Jessica entre las suyas en señal de apoyo, las dos habían llorado temprano con Eowyn, luego que Angela se durmiese y antes de salir del cuarto. Había sido muy duro para las tres asimilar el estado de salud de la chica.

—Eowyn asegura que se repondrá pronto —intervino Arwen—. Como ya hemos notado ella se recupera rápido, posiblemente debido a lo especial de su don del Manejo de la Energía. Por otra parte he logrado comprometerla con varios puntos para asegurar su recuperación… —Les explicó todo lo que había conseguido que aceptase—… Mañana iremos con ella a que se vea con el hermano del señor Albus para que no esté tan intranquila. Luego regresaremos aquí.

Todos asintieron, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

—Ginny quiero que le des a Harry cuando despierte la misma versión que Eowyn les dará a los demás, no quiero que se preocupe por ella y los dos empiecen a angustiarse —continuó Arwen—. Nymph necesito que nos ayudes con Chris & Chris, sólo contigo parecen tranquilizarse cuando se trata de Angela.

»Jessica, pequeña, quiero que compartas tus conocimientos en medimagia con Ginny, los que te dejó tu mamá. Por lo que sé ella está incluida en el secreto de Harry pero tú no. Hasta tanto mi sobrino no se decida a contarnos quiero que ellos cuatro cuenten con ella para ayudarlos con medimagia mientras llegan con nosotros de sus salidas, pues estoy segura que buscará la forma de acompañarlos. Remus, en cuanto estén recuperados tenemos que buscar la manera de convencer a nuestro sobrino para que nos deje ayudarlo con eso, pero no quiero que les digamos nada hasta que Angela esté recuperada.

—Arwen, quiero verla. —le pidió el hombre de ojos miel de inmediato.

—Lo sé, Remus. Te diré lo mismo que a Aragorn. Te dejaré ir si me permites que te ayude con mi don mezclado a calmarte. De hecho quiero que todos ustedes accedan a ello. Luego que la veas seguirás las indicaciones de Eowyn sin protestar. Es importante que todos se recuperen pronto para que ella permanezca tranquila.

Todos asintieron rápidamente. Cuando iban llegando al cuarto de la chica iban saliendo Aragorn y Faramir cabizbajos. Remus los abrazó antes de entrar en la habitación, intentando darles ánimo. Encontraron a George acariciándole a Angela el brazo lastimado por el corte y la quemadura, susurrándole palabras de cariño a la chica que se removía un poco inquieta murmurando palabras inconexas. Jessica se acercó rápidamente a su prima y comprobó que la fiebre le había subido de nuevo.

—Se le disparó hace un rato. Ya tu tía le dio de nuevo poción para la fiebre —le contó en voz baja George—. Dijo que demorará un poco en terminar de bajarle.

La chica de ojos dorados asintió mirando a su cuñado con cariño. Se le acercó y lo abrazó, susurrándole palabras de aliento al oído.

Al regresar a su habitación Remus le envió una lechuza a Aberforth Dumbledore para confirmar la reunión al día siguiente.

Esa noche Eowyn y George pasaron en vela cuidando que a Angela no le subiese la fiebre, mientras los demás descansaban y reunían fuerzas para el día siguiente. Cuando la chica abrió los párpados en la mañana lo primero que vio fue unos ojos azules con ojeras mirándola preocupados. Le dio un beso en la boca y luego le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—George, mi amor, ve a descansar.

—Buenos días bella durmiente.

—George, por favor…

—Shhh. En un rato cuando salgas a tu paseo yo descansaré.

—Ve a descansar, George —lo contradijo Nymph que entraba en ese momento al cuarto acompañada de Jessica y Arwen—. Nosotras vamos a ayudarla a asearse y cambiarse.

Angela le acarició el rostro a su novio, mirándolo con cariño y asintiendo. Rozó las ojeras del chico con la punta de sus dedos, preocupada. George le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándosela con suavidad. Luego se acercó a su rostro, le dio un dulce beso en la boca y luego otro en la frente.

—Por favor, cuando regresen… —les empezó a pedir a las recién llegadas.

—Te tumbaré de la cama de ser necesario para que vengas a acompañarla. —se adelantó la chica de ojos miel sonriente.

—Gracias Jessica. —le agradeció George con una sonrisa. Le dio un beso más a su novia y salió del cuarto para ir a descansar un rato.

Arwen logró convencer a Eowyn de irse a dormir mientras regresaban. Faramir se comprometió en despertarla apenas ellos regresasen.

Una hora más tarde, después que Angela estuviese arreglada, hubiese comido y tomado sus pociones, estaban listos en la sala los que la acompañarían para viajar a la tienda de los gemelos en el Callejón Diagon, donde se reunirían con el hermano de Albus Dumbledore. Remus había sugerido aquél lugar por no estar protegido por ningún Fidelius pero sí con el pupilo que había establecido Aragorn, por lo que sería seguro. Arwen había coincidido en que sería un buen lugar para la reunión.

Fred había ido hacia el sitio media hora antes para atender al hermano del fallecido director, que estaba muy entusiasmado por poder hablar directamente con uno de los dueños. Según le dijo a Remus, en la nota que le había enviado para confirmar la hora y el lugar de la reunión, había escuchado maravillas de ella en sus viajes y en el bar Cabeza de Puerco.

Cuando llegaron Angela, Hermione, Jessica, Arwen, Remus y Bill por medio de un trasladador a la trastienda consiguieron al hombre entusiasmado, con muchas plumas de canario en el piso alrededor de él, riendo como un niño pequeño con Fred que le mostraba los productos muy divertido.

Hermione, Jessica, Angela y Bill no daban crédito a sus ojos. No se habían imaginado que él era el hermano del director. Estaban ante un hombre viejo, alto y delgado, que parecía gruñón cuando estaba al frente de su bar, con mucho pelo gris largo y barba.

—¡Remus Lupin! ¿Qué te ha pasado muchacho? —le preguntó el anciano de porte fuerte a modo de saludo apenas verlo.

—Nada grave, Aberforth. Un par de rasguños, nada más. —le respondió con una suave sonrisa para que no se preocupase.

—Con ese loco suelto me imagino que sigues adelante con La Orden del Fénix después de la partida de Albus. —le planteó el anciano.

—Sí, así es. —confirmó el hombre de ojos miel.

—¿Me presentas formalmente al joven y a tan hermosas damas? —le pidió Aberforth mirando a los acompañantes de uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la primera Orden del Fénix con mucha curiosidad.

—Claro. Empecemos por las nietas de Albus. Mi hija con Jennifer, se llama Jessica Lupin. —la presentó abrazándola por los hombros con orgullo paternal.

—Mucho gusto señor Aberforth. —lo saludó la chica de ojos miel con tono respetuoso, detallándolo lo más rápido y disimuladamente que podía mientras le tendía la mano. Antes no había sentido curiosidad de conocerlo, pero al tenerlo frente a ella se le había despertado.

—El gusto es mío —le correspondió él con una amplia sonrisa, tomándole la mano con suavidad hasta tocar con su frente los nudillos. Había adquirido ese tipo de saludo de su más reciente viaje, el cual era usado para indicar respeto y confianza—. Es idéntica a ti, Remus. Es una pena que Albus no las alcanzase a conocer —le comentó al castaño apenas recuperar su verticalidad—. ¿Te importaría decirme Aberforth? Eso de señor me hace sentir viejo. —le pidió a la joven de ojos miel.

—Claro que no señ… Aberforth. —aceptó Jessica, teniendo que corregirse a mitad de frase para llamarle directamente por su nombre como le acababa de pedir.

—Ella es Angela White, la hija de Angelica y Sirius. —procedió Remus a presentar a su sobrina, también abrazándola por los hombros con cariño y apoyo como antes hiciese con su hija.

—Mucho gusto Aberforth. —lo saludó con sus ojos grises brillando con alegría.

—El placer es mío —le correspondió él y repitió el extraño saludo—. Veo que eres lista y aprendes rápido. También te pareces a tu papá, aunque tienes algunos rasgos de tu mamá. Supongo que no usas el apellido de Sirius porque él ya está muerto —comentó mirándola detenidamente. A excepción de Angela los demás fruncieron el ceño, pero la chica de pelo negro asintió divertida, a lo que el hombre sonrió ignorando las expresiones de los demás—. Te ves algo desmejorada. ¿Estás enferma? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Sí. Una virosis, nada serio. —le respondió Angela tranquila. Sus lastimaduras se las habían ayudado a disimular con maquillaje, una blusa manga larga con cuello tortuga alto y pantalones hasta los tobillos, además de un abrigo largo y la capa.

—Aún así será mejor que te sientes, Angela. —le indicó la tía.

—Ella es Arwen White. —la presentó Remus, mientras la chica se sentaba en una silla que le ubicó rápidamente Fred cerca de la mesa que había colocado para la reunión.

—Un verdadero placer conocerla, bella dama. No sé si se lo han dicho pero se parece a Lily Potter. —la saludó como hacían los caballeros ingleses medievales.

—Mucho gusto Aberforth —le sonrió ella, agradecida por el acto caballeroso—. Eso es porque ella y yo éramos familia. —respondió a su comentario sobre su fallecida sobrina.

—Una lástima que una chica tan hermosa muriese tan joven. —aseveró el anciano.

Arwen forzó una sonrisa mientras Remus rodaba los ojos. Los comentarios y actitudes del hermano de su primer suegro siempre habían logrado exasperarlo un poco.

—Esta joven es Hermione Granger. Estudia en el séptimo curso, igual que Angela. —le presentó a la castaña con tono respetuoso, dirigiéndole a ella una mirada de apoyo y a él una de advertencia para que no la incomodase.

—Una hermosa joven. Ya la había visto por mi bar, pero creo que en estos dos años se ha vuelto mucho más guapa —comentó Aberforth sin hacer caso de la muda advertencia del castaño de ojos miel. La castaña se sonrojó—. ¿Dijiste que Angela está en séptimo? No entiendo. Ella debería tener… —intentó plantearle su desconcierto, deteniéndose para intentar calcular la edad de la chica—. Siempre me enredo con los números. —comentó fastidiado al no poder deducirla con suficiente rapidez.

—Tengo quince años, Aberforth, pero me permitieron presentar los exámenes y estoy en séptimo —le aclaró Angela con una suave sonrisa—. Jessica está en sexto año.

—Impresionante —se le escapó al anciano mirándolas alternativamente con una sonrisa—. Definitivamente son nietas de Albus. Él era muy listo. —comentó con la mezcla de tranquilidad y orgullo que da el haber asumido que tu hermano era mejor que tú en algo.

—En mi curso la más inteligente y estudiosa es Hermione. Ella es Premio Anual. —le aclaró Angela.

La castaña se sonrojó aún más al oírla mientras Arwen, Bill y Remus la miraban de reojo y asentían.

—Es un honor conocer y poder hablar con una excelente bruja. Ya Albus me había comentado que eras una de las mejores que había estudiado en el colegio —dijo el anciano haciéndole una pequeña reverencia—. Además de muy guapa. —añadió mirándola con picardía.

El sonrosado pasó a rojo tomate, haciendo sonreír a todos sus acompañantes.

—Él es Bill Weasley, hermano mayor de Fred y cuñado de las tres jóvenes —lo presentó Remus. Al ver al anciano enarcar las cejas sonrió—. Verás, los novios de las tres chicas son sus hermanos menores. Fred es novio de Jessica.

—Al parecer casi llego es a conocer a los biznietos de Albus. —comentó Aberforth mirándolas con las cejas aún enarcadas.

Angela y Jessica se ruborizaron de inmediato.

—¿Se sientan y empiezan? —sugirió Fred.

El gemelo casi había infartado al ver llegar a la puerta de su negocio al dueño del bar Cabeza de Puerco y presentársele como Aberforth Dumbledore. Luego de hacerlo pasar y presentarse habían estado hablando. Fred tenía ya un rato con la impresión de estar tratando con el abuelo de su amiga Luna. Con las presentaciones se le estaba afianzando y con lo que escucharía en la reunión le quedaría firmemente formada esa opinión. Una vez sentados él pensaba retirarse pero Arwen le indicó con gestos disimulados que se quedase.

—Remus me escribió diciéndome que querían conocerme —comenzó Aberforth con una sonrisa tranquila—. Para mí fue una sorpresa agradable.

—Además de ser familia me interesan sus investigaciones —afirmó Angela sonriente, mientras sus acompañantes enarcaban las cejas en su dirección con muy poco disimulo. Ella los ignoró y siguió—. Leí sobre sus primeras experiencias en África en la revista del señor Lovegood. Su punto de vista sobre los Nundu es interesante. Concuerdo en cuanto a los estudios de su hábitat aunque no entiendo mucho eso de sus hábitos como manada.

—Chica lista, eso tiene una explicación…

Se extendieron casi hora y media hablando. Sus acompañantes los miraban intrigados, mirando del uno al otro como quien sigue un partido de tenis. Inicialmente estaban inquietos por la salud mental de la chica de pelo negro, pero después de media hora se dieron cuenta que la chica, con sutileza, le hacía dudar de algunas cosas al anciano. También le dio algunas ideas que parecieron interesarle, alejando su interés investigativo un poco de enfoques peligrosos y le sugirió algunos estudios sobre "tan interesantes criaturas" desde su bar en Inglaterra.

Se enteraron que el hombre desde el fallecimiento de las gemelas viajaba durante las vacaciones del colegio Hogwarts, investigando tanto sobre diversos seres vivos del mundo como sobre el paradero de las nietas de su hermano. También que últimamente recababa información para Albus sobre los movimientos de Voldemort en otros países, siempre bajo la apariencia de los otros temas que le interesaban.

Luego del funeral de su hermano había partido hacia África, con algunas cosas que no le había podido entregar y reuniendo otras para entregárselas a tres jóvenes que le había indicado su hermano en una carta postrera que le había dejado: Angela, Jessica y Harry. Con la primera carta de Remus se había enterado que las dos jóvenes de las que le había hablado su hermano eran las nietas, por lo que se sintió feliz doblemente. Les preguntó por el chico y Angela le dijo que estaba de reposo por la misma virosis que ella tenía, que a su amigo le había dado más fuerte.

Jessica había intervenido eventualmente, ante las preguntas directas de él.

—… Ha sido un verdadero placer charlar con todos ustedes —dijo el anciano, dando por sentado que todos habían participado de la conversación—. Sin embargo Angela se ve muy pálida y yo debo descansar de mi viaje. Ya mis huesos no son los mismos de hace años. Ah, casi lo olvido. Estas son algunas de las cositas que le tenía que entregar a Albus. Pero bueno, él ya no está así que se las daré a ustedes que son sus nietas, cumpliendo además con su última voluntad. Sé que las compartirán con el joven Potter como era su deseo.

Extendió sobre la mesa muchos objetos curiosos. Desde lo que parecían flechas, pasando por piedras de formas extrañas y colores cambiantes hasta… el medallón, el cual resaltaba en el conjunto notoriamente. Jessica, Arwen, Fred, Bill y Remus lo vieron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Gracias Aberforth —le sonrió Angela—. Quisiera que me hablases de ellos pero me siento un poco cansada. —se disculpó por no compartir con él más tiempo. Se sentía mal.

—No te preocupes niña. Hablaremos más en otro momento —la tranquilizó él de inmediato—. Cuando quieran pasan por el bar. He decidido aplazar mi viaje hasta una nueva conversación con ustedes. Guárdenlos. —les indicó a las nietas de su hermano con una sonrisa paternal.

—Gracias. —respondieron a coro Jessica y Angela.

La chica de pelo negro rápidamente tomó en su mano el horcrux y una de las piedras, para guardarlos en el bolso que llevaba, sin embargo la mano de su tía sobre la que tenía el medallón la detuvo.

—Deja que te ayude, Angela. —le indicó Arwen con suavidad.

—Claro tía. —respondió la chica con seguridad al sentir que Hermione había hecho rápidamente el cambio según lo planeado.

Arwen tomó el medallón falso, la piedra y las otras cosas, metiéndolo en el bolso que Angela llevaba.

Aberforth se extrañó un poco de la actitud de la mujer, al igual que del calificativo de tía. Hasta donde él sabía Sirius no había tenido hermanas y Jennifer era la única hermana de Angelica, pero no preguntó nada. Supuso que se debía a un tratamiento de cariño. Todos se levantaron de la mesa, dando la reunión por finalizada. Al despedirse de las jóvenes, con un beso en la frente, notó que la chica de pelo negro tenía fiebre bastante alta.

—No debiste venir si estabas tan mal, jovencita —la regañó suavemente, preocupado—. Espera un momento —Rebuscó en su capa y sacó un frasco con un extraño líquido de color pardusco—. Pienso que esto podría ayudarte. Toma una cucharadita pequeña en la noche antes de dormir por una semana. Aunque ya te sientas bien no la suspendas.

—Gracias. —le dijo Angela con sinceridad.

Todos miraron con recelo el frasquito, viendo como la chica de pelo negro lo guardaba en su capa, luego se despidieron. Aberforth se dirigió a su bar para reunirse con el hombre que le había cuidado el negocio mientras estaba de viaje. Los demás regresaron por trasladador a Grimmauld.

—¿Ese medallón es el que le hicieron olvidar a Mundungus? —les preguntó Remus a Angela y Hermione apenas llegar.

—Sí —respondió decidida la castaña mientras Angela la miraba extrañada—. Había estado aquí. Como ya les dijimos queríamos borrar cualquier recuerdo de cosas que hubiesen salido de esta casa.

La chica de pelo negro empezó a sentirse bastante mareada. Cerró los ojos y se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su cuñado mayor. Bill al notarlo la levantó rápidamente en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, seguido de los demás.

—Gracias Bill. —susurró Angela mientras el pelirrojo la acostaba con cuidado en la cama.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Tómate las pociones y descansa. —le indicó él con cariño, mirándola preocupado.

La chica le sonrió y asintió levemente. Se tomó las pociones que le dio Jessica y se adormiló. Estaba cansada y debilitada por la salida.

—Voy por George. —anunció la chica de ojos miel.

—No, Jessica, déjalo descansar —le pidió Bill—. Yo me quedo con ella. Cuando se despierte yo hablo con él.

Jessica lo miró dudosa.

—Tiene razón. Es mejor que descanse o ella se preocupará. George no se enojará al saber que fue Bill quien se quedó a cuidarla. —le dijo Fred, con tal dulzura en la mirada que la chica lo miró sonriente y asintió.

Eowyn llegó al cuarto en ese momento, examinó a Angela y le dio a beber un par de pociones adicionales antes de dejarla profundamente dormida.


	21. Cuatro Procesos y Tres Revelaciones

_Resumen: Harry le revela su misión al G.A.H. La ceguera de Percy Weasley. Se desatan los procesos de Hermione, Ron y Arwen. Galadriel, Elrond y Mithrandir son liberados del sello Dunedain. Angela revela el contenido de la carta de su mamá y Harry la profecía de Trelawney a Arthur Weasley, los tres señores Dunedain y a quienes Angelica les dejó sus dones._

_**Cuatro Procesos y Tres Revelaciones**_

Hermione salió del cuarto en cuanto vio quedarse dormida a Angela y se metió rápidamente al baño. Desde allí viajó a La Casa Flotante. Ocultó el horcrux verdadero en la Sección Prohibida, encerrándolo en una burbuja cristalina protectora con un hechizo antiguo, y regresó rápidamente a Grimmauld para no despertar sospechas.

Apenas salir del baño se encontró con Arwen y Remus mirándola fijamente. El líder de la O.D.F. levantó el medallón falso frente a ella.

—¿Dónde está el que trajo Aberforth y por qué lo cambiaron? —le preguntó Remus.

—No entiendo de qué… —intentó Hermione mostrarse confundida.

—Ése no fue el que Aberforth le entregó a Angela. —afirmó muy seria Arwen, interrumpiéndola.

—Remus, tenemos que… —llegó Kingsley agitado, pero al verlo se detuvo en seco—. ¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Larga historia —le respondió, indicándole con un gesto de su mano que lo hablarían después—. Tú no te muevas de ahí, Hermione —le ordenó con severidad a la castaña, que se había alejado levemente con la esperanza de escabullirse aprovechando la llegada del ex auror—. ¿Por qué vienes tan agitado? —le preguntó al moreno.

—Venía por refuerzos. Voldemort en persona está participando en un ataque a Dublín. No lleva la piedra consigo pero tiene muchos vampiros, banshees, dementores y mortífagos, además están movilizando inferi. —informó Kingsley con detalle pero rapidez lo que sucedía.

—Si no lleva la piedra es porque perdió su control sobre ella nuevamente con lo ocurrido el lunes. —opinó la mujer pelirroja.

—Tienes razón, Arwen. Vamos. Tal vez sea nuestra oportunidad de detenerlo definitivamente. —planteó el líder de la O.D.F. con tono decidido.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte, Remus. —sentenció la Dunedain.

—Tío Remus, quédate, por favor. —le pidió Harry preocupado.

—¿Qué haces fuera de tu cuarto? —preguntó Arwen molesta.

—Iba hacia el cuarto de Angela para saber cómo había regresado —le respondió con sinceridad. Al ver como los ojos de la Dunedain miraban a su amigo y su novia, que lo acompañaban, agregó rápidamente—: No te enojes con ellos, tía. Les prometí que sólo la vería y me regresaría de inmediato al cuarto.

—Está bien, pero te regresas de inmediato —accedió, pues comprendía que a pesar de no saber la verdad sobre la salud de Angela estaba inquieto por ella—. No te preocupes por Remus, él no irá. —le aseguró al ver que lo miraba preocupado.

—Ya estoy mejor, Arwen —le aseguró Remus intentando convencerla de buena manera, para no contrariarla, aunque pensaba ir igual si ella no estaba de acuerdo. No dejaría pasar esa oportunidad—. Además ya oíste a Kingsley, se necesitan refuerzos. Es posible que logremos matar a Voldemort ahora que no tiene la piedra con él. Le prometí a Lily, James y Sirius que haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para matarlo y que no siguiese haciendo daño. En el ataque al tren tuve que alejarme, ahora no lo haré. Voy a Dublín. —insistió decidido, enfrentando con sus ojos dorados las esmeraldas de su amiga que brillaban furiosas.

—¡¡No vayas tío!! —exclamó Harry en voz alta, asustado, con la desesperación evidenciándose en la pronunciación de su petición—. No estás recuperado para un enfrentamiento y nadie puede matar a Tom Riddle en este momento. —completó rápidamente de pie junto a ellos. No podía aceptar que por su silencio sobre los horcruxes su tío arriesgase la vida. No soportaría perderlo a él también.

—Harry, ¿a qué te refieres con que nadie puede matar a Tom Riddle en este momento? —le preguntó Remus mirándolo intranquilo.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron miraban a su amigo y líder con una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa. La castaña además se sentía culpable del miedo que divisaba en el rostro de su amigo por su tío. Estaba segura que sus palabras de unos días atrás eran en parte las causantes del mismo.

—No puedo darles detalles aún. Por ahora díganles a todos los de La Orden del Fénix que Voldemort no morirá hasta que… hasta que yo cumpla con la misión que me dejó el profesor Dumbledore. Que no se arriesguen inútilmente intentando matarlo. Pero no deben correr la voz más allá de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix. Si él sabe que estamos enterados dificultará lo que tengo que hacer para poder detenerlo. —le respondió Harry sosteniéndole la mirada, con la mayor sinceridad posible.

En ese momento estaban ya rodeados por todos los que se encontraban en la casa, a excepción de George y Angela que dormían, Aragorn que los observaba desde la puerta de su cuarto y Bill que los acompañaba desde la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraba cuidando de la chica de pelo negro. Los de la O.D.F. miraban a Harry intrigados y los del E.D.H. asombrados de ver que se había decidido a hablarles de aquello.

—Eso que has dicho… El señor Albus te dijo que él no… La misión que te dejó… —Arwen no lograba terminar de armar una idea coherente. Mirándolo asustada, con sus esmeraldas brillando con las lágrimas que empezaban a inundarlas de sólo pensar en la muerte de su hermano, su sobrina y ahora… Harry, esa noche… No, no podía ser —. ¿Tiene que ver con qué Voldemort no muriese al rebotar la maldición asesina hacia él, cuando intentó asesinarte?

—Sí, tía Arwen. Es muy importante que Voldemort no sepa que nosotros estamos enterados que no se le puede matar o pondría en riesgo mi misión. La única posibilidad de matarle se desvanecería.

Aquello paralizó a los miembros de la O.D.F., mientras los del E.D.H. se miraban entre ellos, con una mezcla de asombro por la decisión de Harry y preocupación por los que estaban en el enfrentamiento.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —le preguntó Remus al reaccionar.

—Durante estos dos últimos años el profesor Dumbledore sospechó de ello y empezó a investigarlo, confirmándolo. Luego él me lo explicó. No se los había dicho antes porque ignoraba las razones del director para no decírselos a los miembros de La Orden del Fénix.

»Desde que él falleció Voldemort no se había presentado en los ataques, a excepción del que hizo a La Madriguera, el del tren y cuando fuimos por Snape. Yo estaba en los tres con los que saben de mi misión e hicimos lo posible para evitar que lo enfrentasen ustedes, ayudando a establecer rápido escudos con pupilos y peleando nosotros con él. He hecho todo lo posible para que nadie se entere porque no puedo arriesgarme a que ese asesino sepa que yo estoy al tanto.

—Por eso Albus acudía a todos los ataques en los que aparecía Voldemort. Este último año no falló a ninguno aunque no estuviese bien de salud —comentó el líder de La Orden del Fénix pensativo—. Ahora entiendo… Nosotros nos enfrentábamos a sus mortífagos, pero Albus hacía todo lo posible para que no combatiéramos con él directamente.

—Por eso cuando Voldemort te hizo frente, en el ataque al tren, Angela y tú intentaron que yo me fuese a combatir a los demás y quedarse ustedes dos solos con él. —le planteó Arwen, tragando saliva al ver a su sobrino asentir.

Los de la O.D.F. se miraron preocupados.

—Aragorn y Remus, se quedarán en el cuarto de Angela con los chicos —decidió Arwen. Al ver la cara interrogante del ex auror añadió—. Te lo explicaremos luego con detalle, Kingsley. Ellos están de reposo obligado hasta recuperarse, incluido Remus que como ves no está en condiciones de ir a ninguna batalla. Vamos Bill. Jessica y Ginny cuidarán de Angela.

—Arwen, yo… —intentó Remus.

—Tú aclararás esto con Harry —le dijo señalando el medallón falso—. Kingsley y yo informaremos a los demás lo que él nos ha dicho sobre Voldemort.

—Arwen. —la llamó Aragorn preocupado.

Ella lo miró, avanzó hacia él, le dio un beso en la boca, lo abrazó y luego le dijo.

—Estaremos bien. Cuida con Remus de los chicos. Volveremos pronto.

Aragorn la abrazó con fuerza, le dio otro beso en la boca y la soltó.

—Te amo y confío en ti. No permitas que te lastimen.

Arwen asintió sonriente y se alejó de él hacia las escaleras donde la esperaban ya casi todos los de la O.D.F., pero Harry la detuvo en el camino y se abrazó a ella.

—Tía Arwen, por favor, no dejes que él te… —No pudo terminar.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Volveré para reñirte por salir de tu cuarto sin mi permiso y para que tengamos una conversación. Habla con Remus y Aragorn de lo que nos acabas de revelar, por favor, permite que te ayudemos.

Harry se separó de ella y al ver sus ojos esmeraldas preocupados recordó los de su mamá en la madrugada. Le transmitió en voz baja sus palabras para ella, sonriendo al ver la mirada de su tía con una mezcla de melancolía, alegría y preocupación, abrazándola de nuevo mientras le susurraba que hablaría con sus tíos. Al sentir que ella apretaba más el abrazo sintió que su corazón se llenaba con una mezcla de alegría por lo maternal de ese acercamiento y miedo por la batalla a la cual ella iba en ese momento.

Apenas soltarle Harry se le abrazó Jessica, que había abrazado a Eowyn y a Faramir, asustada, pidiéndoles en voz baja que tuviesen cuidado.

—Estaremos bien, pequeña. Cuida que Angela se mantenga tranquila y cumpla con el tratamiento.

—Sí tía.

Remus estaba abrazado a su prometida, sintiéndose angustiado por no poder ir con ella, aún más después de lo dicho por su sobrino.

—Nymph, mi amor, cuídate mucho, por favor vuelve sin un rasguño.

—Volveré bien. Te amo.

Le dio un beso apasionado. Se separó de él sonriente y se reunió con Kingsley, Arwen, Meg, Eowyn, Faramir, Charlie y Bill en las escaleras, desde donde desaparecieron por medio de un trasladador hacia el cuartel para, desde allí, ir con quienes los esperaban de la O.D.F. al ataque.

Al verlos desaparecer Remus, Aragorn y los del E.D.H. se miraron preocupados. Estuvieron casi diez minutos en silencio, hasta que alguien lo rompió.

—¿Jessica? —preguntó en voz alta Angela desde la cama, donde intentaba levantarse, mirando a su prima que estaba en la puerta de su cuarto de espaldas a ella—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Al oírla todos reaccionaron.

—Tranquila —se apresuró a llegar junto a ella la chica de ojos miel con su novio, que la ayudó a recostarla parcialmente, sentada en almohadones, pues no permitió que la acostasen de nuevo—. Quédate en cama, recuerda tu acuerdo con tía Arwen.

—¿Por qué están tan preocupados? —preguntó Angela una vez sentada en los almohadones, observando al líder del E.D.H., extrañada que estuviese allí con sus tíos Remus y Aragorn sin que su tía Arwen fuese a sacarlos.

—Hay un ataque en Dublín —le respondió Harry caminando hacia ella, abrazando a Ginny por la cintura, sentándose en unas sillas junto a la cama de la chica—. El señor Shacklebolt vino a buscar refuerzos. Han ido todos excepto tío Remus y tío Aragorn.

Angela asintió en dirección del pelinegro. Percibió a los que estaban llegando en esos momentos al ataque y frunció el ceño.

—Voldemort está allí. Tiene muchas criaturas y mortífagos con él.

—Lo sabemos, por eso estamos preocupados. —le explicó Harry.

—¿Cómo lo supiste, Angela? —preguntó Christine.

—Porque estoy unida mágicamente a todos los que recibirán los dones de mamá, hasta que la transferencia sea completa.

Remus y Aragorn se miraron aún más preocupados que antes.

—¿Puedes percibir lo que ocurre allá? —preguntó Christopher intranquilo.

—No exactamente, es más como… —Se quedó mirando a su tío Aragorn, intentando buscar las palabras para explicarles mientras intentaba enfocar ese cúmulo de sensaciones—. Es una mezcla de los pensamientos y emociones de todos… Es un poco confuso pero… —Abrió mucho los ojos en dirección a Harry—. Ellos saben que él… —Se quedó mirándolo perpleja pero no continuó pues no estaba segura totalmente de aquello.

—Tío Remus quería ir con ellos porque Voldemort no tiene la piedra con él, pero tío no está recuperado de lo ocurrido anoche. Tenía que evitarlo —empezó a explicarse Harry. Se detuvo un momento para meditar sus palabras. Había actuado inicialmente por impulso, temeroso que Remus muriese al intentar enfrentarlo, pero ahora tenía que tener cuidado con lo que diría. Decidido continuó—. Le dijo a tía Arwen que iría con ellos porque podía ser el momento adecuado para matarlo. Recordé las palabras de Hermione cuando nos reunimos la última vez nosotros tres, para hablar de mi misión… Los miembros de La Orden del Fénix tienen que saber que él no morirá hasta que yo no cumpla con lo que me dejó encargado el profesor Dumbledore, correrían riesgos inútiles intentando matarlo.

—Harry. ¿Por qué dices que no se le puede matar? ¿Cuál es esa misión que te dejó Albus? —le preguntó Remus con la voz calmada y el temple que lo caracterizaba, ocultando la preocupación que sentía.

—Lo que voy a decirles no puede salir de los que estamos aquí —Remus y Aragorn se miraron rápidamente de reojo y asintieron—. El profesor Dumbledore, antes de morir, me contó lo que él había investigado para averiguar porqué Voldemort no había muerto el día en que me atacó.

Remus y Aragorn asintieron nuevamente, animándole a seguir. Harry tomó aire y continuó. Se había decidido a decirles lo que ya les había revelado a los otros integrantes del E.D.H., sólo así evitaría que se expusiesen a morir a manos de Voldemort en enfrentamientos mientras él lograba destruir los horcruxes.

—Él ya tenía una idea bastante buena del porqué había sobrevivido. Voldemort hizo magia negra muy avanzada con unos objetos. Hasta que no sean destruidos no se le podrá matar. La noche que murió el profesor Dumbledore yo le había acompañado a buscar uno, sólo que el que encontramos no era el auténtico.

»Ahora yo los estoy buscando con la ayuda de Hermione, Ron y Angela. A Ginny se lo he explicado hace poco, cuando fuimos a La Casa Flotante por la aparición del don mezclado en mí, pero ella no… —Se interrumpió al ver los ojos entrecerrados de la pelirroja—. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que no nos acompañe.

—¿Sabes cuántos y qué son esos objetos? —preguntó Aragorn, ocultando su preocupación al vincular mentalmente aquello con una reacción de los chicos mientras analizaban la Profecía Dunedain.

—El profesor Dumbledore había deducido que eran seis. Hay uno que aún no sé que podría ser, sólo que podría ser algo de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor, a él le gusta coleccionar cosas de los fundadores —le respondió Harry—. Dos ya han sido destruidos, dos sabemos qué son y dónde podrían estar, uno ya lo tenemos.

—¿El medallón que Hermione y Angela cambiaron por este hoy es uno de esos objetos? —preguntó Remus mostrándole el medallón falso—. Es el que dices que ya tienen, ¿verdad?

—Sí, tío Remus. El medallón de Slytherin es uno de esos objetos.

—¿Qué hicieron con él?

—Lo llevé a La Casa Flotante y lo encerré en una esfera de protección hasta tanto averigüemos cómo destruirlo. —le respondió Hermione.

—¿Papá Albus no te dijo como destruirlos? —le preguntó Aragorn a Harry.

—No.

—¿Quién y cómo destruyó los dos que dijiste que ya no existían? —le preguntó Remus, preocupado al saber lo que Albus le había dejado como misión a su sobrino. Siempre había sospechado que era peligroso, pero nunca imaginó eso.

Harry cerró los ojos pensativo. _"Si respondo a eso las cosas se me pueden complicar. ¿Hasta dónde puedo y debo revelarles? ¿Quiénes deben estar al tanto? Aquí están todos los miembros del E.D.H., incluyendo a los niños Brown. Por otro lado, yo tenía su edad cuando fui por la Piedra Filosofal y hasta ahora los chicos han sido muy responsables con todo lo referido al E.D.H. ¿Cómo manejar la situación después de responder?"._

Desde que había fallecido el director él había asumido que sólo Hermione y Ron le acompañarían a destruirlos, luego se les había unido Angela. Cada día se le hacía más difícil mantener alejada a Ginny. Suspiró. No podía negarles la información totalmente, pero haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para mantenerlos alejados de aquello.

—Uno de ellos era un anillo, herencia de Slytherin también. El profesor Dumbledore lo destruyó en la casa de los Gaunt antes de ir por mí a Privet Drive, en las vacaciones del año pasado.

—¿Cuando resultó con la mano quemada fue por destruir ese anillo? —preguntó Aragorn muy preocupado.

—Sí, tío, pero él no llegó a contarme cómo lo hizo. Supongo que me dejó ese recuerdo con el pensadero, pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido no he podido averiguarlo.

—¿Quiénes eran los Gaunt? —preguntó Remus intentando entender.

—Los Gaunt eran la familia materna de Tom Riddle. Su madre Merope era una bruja, descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. El padre era un muggle al que él asesino. Esas fueron parte de las investigaciones que el profesor Dumbledore me reveló.

—¿Y el otro que fue destruido? —preguntó Aragorn inquieto.

—El otro lo destruí yo sin saber lo que era. En mi segundo año bajé con Ron a buscar a Ginny a la Cámara de los Secretos. Allí no sólo maté al basilisco sino que destruí el diario de Tom Marvolo Riddle, el entonces joven Lord Voldemort, con uno de los colmillos del monstruo.

—El diario que utilizó para manipular a Ginny. —aseveró Remus que conocía la historia de boca de Albus. Con eso lo había presionado para que fuese a Hogwarts a dar clase además del escape de "el peligroso asesino Sirius Black".

—En ese diario había parte del alma de Voldemort —afirmó Aragorn pálido y con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás diciendo que él hizo seis horcruxes y tú los estás buscando? —le preguntó al pelinegro con la angustia claramente reflejada en su voz.

Harry tragó saliva al oír la pregunta de Aragorn y asintió, pues comprendió que el Dunedain sabía ahora casi toda la verdad.

—¿Qué son horcruxes? —preguntó Remus alarmado al ver la expresión de Aragorn ante el asentimiento de su sobrino.

—Lo que hizo Voldemort se llaman horcruxes. Mediante un asesinato él deja parte de su alma en un objeto o en un animal. —le respondió Aragorn muy tenso.

Remus y los integrantes del E.D.H. que no estaban al tanto de todo aquello palidecieron, mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.

—El Tom Riddle joven del diario era una parte de su alma —decidió explicar Harry, pues ya estando descubierta esa parte de su secreto le pareció que era mejor que comprendiesen bien—. Yo fui el primero en destruir uno, aunque ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que era. Pero al yo contarle lo ocurrido en la Cámara al profesor Dumbledore y luego la forma en que vi el ataque al señor Weasley, él empezó a sospechar e investigar… Por eso hay que destruir los seis para poder matarlo, porque su alma está dividida en varias partes. Hasta donde el profesor Dumbledore logró averiguar él es el único que ha hecho varios. Antes sólo se sabía de casos en que se hubiese dividido el alma en una sola ocasión.

—¿Estás seguro que son seis? —preguntó Aragorn muy serio.

—El profesor Dumbledore dedujo que él había decidido hacerlo en seis oportunidades y que quedase una séptima parte en su cuerpo. Con los que ya había hecho la parte que quedaba en Voldemort fue la que escapó como una sombra cuando rebotó en él la maldición asesina al atacarme, el día de Halloween que mató a mis padres. Eso fue así hasta que recuperó su cuerpo con magia negra usando los huesos de su padre, la mano de Pettigrew y mi sangre cuando yo tenía catorce años, en el cementerio. Luego de eso sospechamos que hizo el que le faltaba para completar el número elegido por él para fragmentar su alma.

—Las protecciones que debe haber puesto alrededor de los horcruxes, siendo partes de su alma, deben ser casi inexpugnables —afirmó Aragorn mientras taladraba con la mirada a Harry—. Dijiste que ya esos dos los habían destruido, también estás seguro que el medallón es otro, pero dijiste que tenías la pista de otros dos. ¿Qué son y dónde están, Harry?

—El diario lo tenía Lucius Malfoy. Fue él quien lo introdujo entre los libros de Ginny a comienzos de su primer año, así que no sé como lo obtuvo él, si se lo dio Voldemort a guardar o cómo se hizo con él —continuó Harry esquivando la pregunta del Dunedain—. Tampoco conozco que tipo de protecciones tenía el anillo de los Gaunt. En cuanto al medallón si sé que protecciones tenía porque yo fui con el director a buscarlo, sólo que se nos había adelantado R.A.B.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Aragorn con el ceño fruncido.

—Régulus Arcturus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius.

—Entonces fue por eso que… —intentó Remus con un hilo de voz, pero no pudo terminar.

—Sí. Voldemort lo persiguió hasta matarlo por desertor, pero no estamos seguros si se llegó a enterar en ese momento que Régulus había ido por uno de sus horcruxes. Aunque no lo creo por lo que conseguimos en la cueva. Sólo sé que Régulus lo cambió por el falso que ahora tienes en tus manos, tío. Luego no pudo destruirlo y lo dejó aquí en Grimmauld oculto, antes de seguir huyendo, con la esperanza que Sirius lo encontrase y se lo entregase al profesor Dumbledore para que lo destruyese. Régulus creía que sólo existía ése.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó intrigado Remus.

—Por un diario que dejó Régulus Black aquí y que yo le entregué a Harry, después de encontrarlo en el cuarto de papá. —intervino Angela.

—¿Cuándo encontraste ese diario?

—Cuando estábamos castigados aquí, antes de ir al colegio. El día que Angela me desmayó no sólo consiguió el camafeo de su mamá, también encontró ese diario. —le respondió Hermione a Remus.

—¿Qué son y dónde están los otros horcruxes, Harry? —insistió Aragorn en lo que el chico había estado evadiendo.

—Lo siento pero eso no se los diré, tío.

—Harry, tienes que dejar que te ayudemos los de La Orden del Fénix, esto es muy peligroso. —le intentó persuadir Remus, con la preocupación desbordándose en su rostro.

—No tío. Sólo iremos a buscarlos Hermione, Angela, Ron y yo. Si Voldemort ve mucho movimiento de búsqueda sospechará y los pondrá fuera de nuestro alcance.

—Harry tiene razón en parte —opinó Aragorn pensativo, mirando a los cuatro chicos preocupado—. Si volcamos a toda La Orden del Fénix en la búsqueda irremediablemente se dará cuenta. Podríamos faltar a ataques y él lo notaría.

Remus frunció el ceño. Inicialmente iba a discutir con el Dunedain por apoyar a su sobrino pero al escuchar su explicación comprendió que tenía razón.

Transcurrieron varios minutos de tenso silencio.

—Harry sólo nos había hablado de objetos malditos, no sabíamos lo que eran —intervino Neville—. Pero reafirmo lo que te dijo Luna el día que nos hablaste de ellos por primera vez, con lo que todos nos habíamos comprometido. Nosotros te ayudaremos a investigar cuál podría ser el que aún no tienes identificado y, sólo cuando tú estés conforme con ello, te acompañaremos a buscarlos o destruirlos.

Christine, Christopher, Luna, Jessica y Fred asintieron en señal de apoyo.

—Le diremos toda la verdad sólo a Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir —decidió Remus, conformando el Grupo de Apoyo a Harry, G.A.H.—. A los demás les daremos la versión que les habías dado originalmente a los otros chicos. Pero nosotros seis te ayudaremos.

Harry lo miró intranquilo.

—¿Qué son y dónde están los otros horcruxes, Harry? —insistió Remus.

—Fred, trae a George. ¡Pronto! —los interrumpió la chica de pelo negro.

—¿Qué ocurre Angela? —le preguntó alarmada Jessica al verla agitada, mientras su novio salía corriendo a buscar a su gemelo.

—Penélope y Percy… No pudieron avisarles… Se están enfrentando a Voldemort.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron asustados Ginny y Ron.

—Si activamos el lazo de los veinticuatro podemos ayudar a Mithrandir a alejar a Voldemort del ataque. —les explicó decidida Angela.

—Pero ustedes cinco no están en condiciones. —opinó Neville mirándolos asustado.

—Lo soportaremos bien si nos ayudan todos. —le respondió decidido Aragorn.

—¿Qué ocurre? —entró preguntando preocupado George.

—Después te explicamos. Ahora no hay tiempo. ¿Qué hacemos Angela? —planteó Harry.

—No. Yo los guiaré —intervino Aragorn—. Tú sólo formarás parte del lazo, Angela, y harás solamente lo que yo te indique. No estás en condiciones de hacer esfuerzos y me prometiste que me dejarías ayudarte en todo.

—Sí tío. —aceptó en voz baja. Se sentía débil y sabía que no debía contradecirlo.

—Vamos a recostar totalmente a Angela, para luego formar con ella un círculo, tomarnos de las manos y enfocarnos en Arwen, a través de ella uniremos a los demás. Los que estamos en las barreras al don del Manejo de la Energía de Angela lo vamos a dejar fluir a través de mi esposa en el ataque, con suavidad y permitiéndome a mí el control de la situación. Mithrandir me ayudará en ello. Angela, nos permitirás a través de tu don el fluir con el de nosotros seis también.

—Sí tío. —respondió la chica, tomándole de la mano, al igual que a su novio.

Quince minutos más tarde cesó la luz brillante en el cuarto y en el campo de batalla, con todos bastante agotados, aunque el don de Angela había protegido a los que se encontraban más débiles tanto en la habitación en Grimmauld como en Dublín, incluida ella.

Voldemort y muchos mortífagos habían alcanzado a desaparecer antes que los alcanzase la onda expansiva de luz y energía. Las criaturas y mortífagos que se habían quedado quedaron inconscientes en el piso, siendo atrapados fácilmente por los aurores del Ministerio.

—Angelita, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó angustiado George.

—Cansada y un poco débil —le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando calmar su preocupación pero siendo sincera—. Necesito dormir un poco.

—Primero tomarás poción para desgaste de energía. —sentenció Aragorn.

—Ya le traigo. —afirmó Christopher que ya iba corriendo hacia la puerta del cuarto.

—Trae también para desgaste por Magia Antigua para todos. Christine y Luna, ustedes tres son los que están menos débiles, vayan con él por favor. —les pidió Aragorn.

—Sí. —aceptaron a coro, saliendo tras el niño.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando llegaron, Jessica? Habíamos quedado en eso. —le preguntó George molesto mientras miraba preocupado a Angela.

—Porque Bill le pidió que no lo hiciera para no preocupar a tu novia —le respondió Fred de inmediato—. Se suponía que él se quedaría con ella y hablaría contigo cuando despertaras.

—Pero entonces… —Jessica y Fred de inmediato empezaron a explicarle lo ocurrido.

Hermione y Ron recostaron a Ginny y a Harry con ayuda de Neville y Remus en las camas frente a la chica de pelo negro. Los dos habían palidecido notoriamente, debilitados por el esfuerzo que habían hecho. Aragorn permanecía sentado junto a la cama de su sobrina, aunque se le notaba débil.

—Por favor, tío Aragorn, ve a descansar un poco. —le pidió Angela.

—Vamos Aragorn —la apoyó Remus acercándose a él con Neville—. Ella tiene razón, tienes que recostarte. Desde esta cama podrás verla y estar al pendiente de ella y los otros chicos. —le dijo señalándole la que había junto a Angela.

El Dunedain asintió y se recostó ayudado por Neville.

—Tío Remus, tú también…

—En cuanto todos hayamos tomado las pociones me recostaré —la interrumpió—. Neville y Hermione quedarán a cargo. Ron, Fred y George tendrán que ir a San Mungo cuando vengan por ellos. Ginny sólo irá si está recuperada. Estoy seguro que Aragorn y yo tendremos problemas con Arwen por la ayuda que hemos dado. Intenten no presionar demasiado para ir al hospital porque no podremos ayudarlos.

Todos asintieron excepto la pelirroja y su novio.

—Yo voy a ir. Es mi hermano y no me quedaré aquí sin verlo.

—Yo la acompañaré.

—Remus tiene razón, chicos —les dijo Aragorn con tono paternal—. Tomen las pociones e intenten relajarse. Cuando llegue mi esposa será mejor que sean sutiles y muy dulces en su petición si en realidad quieren ir.

Quince minutos más tarde Angela dormía profundamente, después de darle las pociones. Ginny, Harry, Aragorn y Remus estaban casi totalmente restablecidos cuando entró al cuarto una furia pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—¿Se puede saber por qué activaste el cuarto lazo? —le preguntó a su esposo con la voz baja, cortante y helada—. Les había pedido claramente a Remus y a ti que pusiesen de su parte para restablecerse. Sabes muy bien que Angela…

—Por ella lo hicimos, mi amor. —la interrumpió con voz dulce su esposo, mirándola como un gatito bebe pidiendo mimos.

—Explícate. —le exigió, sin dejarse convencer por sus gestos y su voz.

—Ella está percibiendo los pensamientos y las emociones de los veinticuatro que estamos unidos a ella por los dones, los que aún no ha terminado de transferir —continuó su esposo con la misma mirada, gestos y tono de voz—. Así se enteró que habían ido a enfrentarse a Voldemort. Fue ella quien nos dijo que ustedes no le habían logrado advertir al joven Percy Weasley y a su prometida sobre la información que nos dio Harry de Voldemort, que él lo estaba enfrentando. Angela se agitó mucho y pidió que activásemos el lazo.

—Pero ustedes no estaban en condiciones, mucho menos ella. —dijo Arwen preocupada, ya sin signos de enojo en su voz ni en su mirada.

—Por eso fui yo quien dirigió la concentración de energía para actuar allí por medio tuyo, mi amor. El formar parte de las barreras al don tan especial del Manejo de la Energía en Angela y ser ella quien controla las barreras a los nuestros nos permitió ayudarlos, guiados por Mithrandir, afectándonos lo menos posible. Perdóname Arwen, pero debía decidir rápido para evitar que ella se angustiase y recayese por ello.

—Entiendo —aceptó su esposa luego de suspirar—. ¿Cómo está ella, Eowyn?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. Creo que la afectó más la reunión con el señor Aberforth que lo ocurrido hace poco.

Mientras ellos conversaban Jessica atendía las heridas de Nymph en silencio, en la cama que su padre le había cedido rápidamente a su prometida, quien tenía un feo corte en la pierna derecha y una inflamación en las costillas bajas, a un costado y un poco más arriba del abdomen. Simultáneamente Chris & Chris curaban a Meg, que había ido allí con ellas, presentando sólo rasguños y moretones.

—Fred, George y Ron vendrán conmigo y con Eowyn al hospital. Meg, quédate con ellos por favor y avísanos de inmediato si ocurre algo aquí.

—Tía Arwen —la llamó Harry poniendo carita de cervatillo desvalido y voz de pequeño necesitado de cariño, siguiendo la táctica que le había visto y oído emplear a Aragorn—. Ginny y yo quisiéramos ir contigo para ver a Percy.

—No es buena idea, cariño. Ustedes no se han recuperado.

—Pero si no vamos mamá sospecharía de nuestra salud. —dijo Ginny poniendo carita angelical y con voz de niña tierna y consentida.

—Por favor, tía Arwen.

La Dunedain los miró intranquila pero sus miradas la enternecieron, aflorando su instinto maternal, especialmente con su sobrino.

—Está bien, irán conmigo. Pero cuando yo les pida que regresen aquí para acompañar a Angela lo harán sin protestar.

—Sí tía.

—Gracias señora Arwen.

Dijeron los dos con una amplia sonrisa que alegró el corazón de la aludida. Remus, Aragorn y los otros chicos tuvieron que mirar hacia otro lado para disimular la sonrisa que había asomado a sus rostros.

* * *

Al llegar al Hospital San Mungo lo consiguieron lleno de brujas y magos moviéndose rápidamente de un lugar a otro, con los medimagos desplazándose entre ellos para atenderlos lo más rápidamente posible.

Arwen y Eowyn llevaron a los chicos rápidamente al cuarto piso, en el pasillo del lado derecho, donde se encontraron a Abby, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Kingsley y Faramir.

—¡Mis niños! —exclamó Molly, abrazando sucesivamente a Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred y George con los ojos llorosos y muy agitada.

Arthur estaba sentado junto a una muy abatida Penélope, que no cesaba de sollozar. Eowyn intentaba convencerla una vez más para que le permitiese a algún medimago que le atendiese una herida bastante seria en un costado, a lo que la joven terminó accediendo por la insistencia del padre de su prometido.

—Aún no han salido los medimagos que lo están atendiendo. —les informó Bill en voz baja.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Kingsley presentaban moretones y heridas leves, que Eowyn empezó a curar con la anuencia de un medimago, quien le facilitó las pociones, ungüentos y vendajes necesarios, después que la Dunedain conversase con él mientras atendían a Penélope Clearwater que ahora descansaba en una camilla en el pasillo, un poco menos pálida.

El hospital era un caos debido al ataque, al igual que el de Belfast según les dijo Faramir. Clarisse también estaba allí, en San Mungo. La habían ingresado con heridas muy serias. Dawson, Will y Joseph estaban internados en Belfast, donde Sue, Joanne, Chloe, Sally, Alex, Steve y Richard los acompañaban con sus familiares.

—También están internados aquí Viktor Krum y Boris Mladenov, que estaban ayudando voluntariamente en el ataque. Sus amigos los están acompañando. —terminó de contarles Charlie en voz baja, señalándoles el otro pasillo.

—Me gustaría ir a verlos después que tengamos noticias de Percy. —afirmó Ron, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Pasaron seis largas y angustiosas horas de espera en aquél pasillo. Sólo se habían separado un momento de allí Harry y Eowyn para ir a averiguar sobre Viktor y Boris, a petición de los demás. Eowyn se quedó con ellos al ver que tenían problemas con los medimagos para que les atendiesen, al igual que Chloe y Sally que llegaron del hospital en Belfast allí a apoyarlos después que los conociesen en la batalla.

El hospital poco a poco había recobrado la calma, a medida que los heridos leves eran atendidos y despachados del lugar, mientras los que habían llegado con heridas más serias ya habían sido internados. Entre los conocidos de los chicos sólo se esperaba por el veredicto de los medimagos sobre tres pacientes, Boris, Clarisse y Percy. Sólo permanecía una paciente en una camilla en el pasillo, Penélope Clearwater.

Molly iba a decirles una vez más a los chicos que fuesen a la cafetería a comer algo, pues sabía que sería imposible sacarlos del hospital hasta tener noticias, pero justo en ese momento salió el medimago que atendía a Percy de la habitación en que estaba recluido quedando con la asistente.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntaron a coro los ocho Weasley y Penélope.

—Está fuera de peligro pero… —El medimago se detuvo mirando a la joven prometida de su paciente, que se había sentado en la camilla atenta a sus palabras. Tomó aire profundamente y se decidió a terminar de decirlo—. El joven Percy Weasley no podrá volver a ver, ha quedado ciego.

—¿Se puede hacer algo? —preguntó Arthur con un hilo de voz.

—Me temo que es irreversible —contestó—. Escapó por muy poco de la muerte, pero el daño en los nervios ópticos y la parte del cerebro que controla la visión son muy severos, además tendrá problemas para coordinar sus movimientos durante unos días. En este momento está dormido. Le tomará un par de semanas restablecerse lo suficiente para que lo podamos dar de alta.

Molly, Ginny y Penélope estallaron en llanto, Arthur, Harry y Bill las abrazaron con un nudo en la garganta, mientras Ron, Fred y George caían abatidos, dejándose escurrir por la pared hasta quedar sentados en el piso, Charlie fue abrazado por Abby y Fleur acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de la chica a quien su esposo intentaba consolar.

Arwen y Faramir se iban a acercar a ellos cuando vieron abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Clarisse, formándoseles un nudo en la garganta al ver la expresión del medimago y la palidez inmediata en el rostro de Kingsley.

—¿Cómo está? —logró preguntar el ex auror.

—Hemos hecho por ella cuanto se ha podido. Habrá que esperar hasta mañana en la mañana. Si logra pasar la noche sobrevivirá. Lamento no tenerle mejores noticias.

Faramir rápidamente sujetó a Kingsley que se tambaleó, fuertemente impactado por la noticia además de estar débil por la pérdida cuantiosa de sangre que había sufrido por una herida en su brazo izquierdo, la cual sólo había permitido que le atendiesen lo suficiente para detener el sangrado, preocupado como estaba por ella.

—Yo quisiera acompañarla. —logró pedirle al medimago.

—Después que me permita atenderle mejor esa herida y las otras que tiene, además de tomarse las pociones que le indique, podrá usted hacerlo. —le respondió el medimago muy serio.

El ex auror asintió. Hasta ese momento no había permitido que lo curasen bien, angustiado por el estado de la mujer que amaba, recriminándose el no haberse atrevido hasta ese momento a declararle sus sentimientos sabiendo que en esa guerra podía perderla en cualquier momento.

—¿Puedo acompañarla mientras lo atienden a él? —preguntó Arwen, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento sincero del angustiado Kingsley.

—Sí. En caso de necesitarme por cualquier cambio avíseme con la asistente.

—Gracias.

—Bill y Charlie, lleven a los chicos con Remus, deben comer y descansar —ordenó Molly ya un poco más tranquila—. Arthur, por favor tráeme una muda de ropa de la casa, me turnaré con Penélope y con Percy.

—Disculpe señoga Molly, yo me quedage con Penélope.

—Yo traeré lo necesario de la casa —dijo Abby decidida—. Así el señor Arthur se quedará con ustedes. Los medimagos podrían necesitar que buscasen algo.

—Gracias hijas. —les respondió Molly con cariño.

—Bill, Charlie, quisiéramos ir con Viktor y sus amigos antes de irnos. —pidió Ginny decidida.

—Vamos. Los acompañaremos.

—Simeón, ¿qué les han dicho los medimagos? —le preguntó Harry en cuanto llegaron junto a los búlgaros.

—Viktorr está fuerra de peligrro, se recuperrarrá prronto, Alexandrra está con él. Le han perrmitido a Julia quedarrse con Borris grracias a la señorra Eowyn. Él ha perrdido el brrazo izquierrdo desde el codo y habrrá que esperrarr hasta mañana para saberr… —Se le apagó la voz—. Elias ha ido con Chloe al aparrtamento a buscarr rropa parra todos. ¿Qué noticias tienen ustedes de Perrcy y de Clarrisse?

—Percy ha quedado ciego y tardará algún tiempo en reponerse —respondió George, luego de unos minutos en que un pesado silencio había inundado el pasillo—. Clarisse aún está grave, hay que esperar al igual que con Boris.

—Lamento lo de su herrmano y esperro que su amiga salga bien.

—Igual nosotros con Boris. ¿Necesitan ayuda con algo, Simeón?

—Grracias, Harrry, pero la señ…

—Te he dicho que me digas sólo Eowyn. —lo reprendió la Dunedain que se acercaba al grupo con Sally, llevando las dos unos vasos con té y chocolate y un par de bolsas con algo de comida.

—Perrdone señ… Eowyn, me es un poco difícil acostumbrrarrme.

—No te preocupes. Te aseguro que cuando Boris despierte ya todos ustedes me dirán sólo por mi nombre. Toma, come y llévale a Julia. Sally, llévale esto a Alexandra, por favor. Yo iré con ustedes en un momento.

—No sé como agrradecerrle.

—Ayúdame a convencerlas más tarde para que reposen un poco. Si Viktor y Boris las ven con ojeras cuando despierten se preocuparán por sus novias y tardarán más en reponerse.

—Lo intentarré nuevamente. Grracias porr venirr a acompañarrnos y ayudarrnos. No sé como habrríamos superrado esta crrisis sin tu ayuda y la de tus amigos, Harry.

—Todos queremos ser amigos de ustedes, Simeón —le aseguró George—. Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesiten. Angela no está aquí porque está enferma, pero puedes estar seguro que de no ser así estaría a mi lado diciéndote lo mismo.

—Luna, Jessica, Hermione y Neville están con ella, seguramente vendrán mañana a visitarlos. —completó Harry.

—¿Es algo serrio lo de Angela? —preguntó Simeón preocupado.

—A todos les dio una virosis muy seria en el colegio —respondió Eowyn al notar que todos se habían quedado un poco paralizados, sin saber qué responder—. Ella es la más afectada porque sus pulmones quedaron bastante resentidos por el ataque al tren. Los chicos deben retirarse también a descansar. —agregó mirando muy seria a Ginny y a Harry, que lucían muy pálidos.

—Esperro que se rrecuperre prronto tu novia, Georrge. Fue muy amable y agrradable con nosotrros cuando la conocimos el sábado de la semana pasada. Dile de nuestrra parrte que esperramos verrla rrestablecida en la prróxima clase con el prrofesorr Mithrrandirr… —Se interrumpió y bajó la mirada— … los que podamos irr. —añadió con la voz quebrada.

—Gracias Simeón. Le diré tus palabras. Espero que los veamos a todos el próximo sábado en clase.

El búlgaro asintió y entró en una de las habitaciones con lo que le había entregado Eowyn, mientras Sally entraba en la otra.

—Vayan a comer y descansar, chicos. —les indicó Eowyn, acariciando la cabeza de la menuda pelirroja con cariño.

Al llegar a Grimmauld, luego de comunicarles Bill a todos los que estaban allí las noticias, Meg les dio de comer y se quedó de guardia mientras todos descansaban.

Arwen llegó en la mañana con Eowyn y Arthur a darles tres buenas noticias y una preocupante. Tanto Clarisse como Boris estaban fuera de peligro y al último le habían sustituido con magia el brazo que había perdido por uno de acero liviano. Percy había despertado con una coordinación en sus movimientos mejor de la esperada. La preocupación se debía a su rechazo a recibir visitas, incluyendo a su novia, debido a la ceguera. El medimago que lo atendía les dijo que era normal. Le llevaría algún tiempo aceptar su nueva situación.

El señor Weasley llevó a Luna, Hermione, Jessica, Ron, Fred, George y Neville al hospital, mientras Chris & Chris convencieron a Meg, Arwen y Eowyn de descansar, apoyados por Remus y Aragorn, comprometiéndose a llamarlas si había alguna novedad. Nymph, que después de descansar se encontraba bien, les acompañaría en cuidar de Angela, Ginny, Harry, Remus y Aragorn.

Ese lunes a media tarde se reunieron los del G.A.H. con el E.D.H., en el cuarto en el que la chica de pelo negro guardaba reposo en cama. Mientras tanto los otros miembros de la O.D.F. estaban en San Mungo, a donde habían trasladado a los del hospital en Belfast.

El líder de la O.D.F. les contó a su prometida y los tres Dunedains, que aún no estaban al tanto, la información que su sobrino revelase el día anterior sobre los horcruxes, con la intención que les hablase ahora sobre los que aún faltaban por buscar y destruir. Los cinco chicos que hasta ese día habían guardado el secreto les escucharon en silencio, mirándose preocupados, asintiendo cuando les miraban, confirmando la información. Cuando llegaron al punto en que habían quedado Remus se quedó mirando a su sobrino fijamente.

—¿Cuáles son los otros dos horcruxes de los que ya tienes información, Harry?

—Uno es una copa que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff. Un tal Octavius, descendiente suyo, la localizó y había hablado con Mundungus para que la robase del sitio en el que la encontró, una cueva rodeada de panteras en el bosque cercano al cementerio de Bristol. —respondió. Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, pensativo.

Después de lo ocurrido con Percy había conversado a solas con sus cuatro compañeros en el secreto sobre su misión, con la anuencia de Remus y Aragorn que se las ingeniaron para dejarlos a solas durante veinte minutos. Ahora no existía peligro de traidores en la O.D.F., de eso se aseguraban los del G.E.M.A. Además los seis de La Orden del Fénix que estarían al tanto, el G.A.H., los habían apoyado en muchas oportunidades aunque no estuviesen de acuerdo totalmente con las decisiones que él tomaba.

A eso se sumaba el problema del horcrux que aún era desconocido, la transferencia de dones de Angelica, los entrenamientos adicionales que todos requerían ahora, la información sobre los Mudredais, lo de la espada del dragón… En fin, eran demasiadas cosas, tenían que permitir que los apoyasen en lo de los horcruxes. Decidido continuó.

—El otro es Nagini, la serpiente mascota de Voldemort.

Los que se estaban enterando de aquello tragaron saliva al oír cuál era el segundo que tenían identificado.

—La mascota de Voldemort —dijo por fin Aragorn mirándolos preocupado—. Eso será muy complicado. ¿Cómo pretendían acercarse a esa serpiente?

—Sería nuestra última empresa, justo antes de enfrentarlo —le respondió Harry decidido a ser sincero—. Primero tenemos que destruir los otros y aún hay uno que no sabemos lo que es, ni mucho menos dónde está.

Al verlos denegar preocupados Ginny intervino.

—Primero veamos los recuerdos del profesor Dumbledore para ver qué podemos averiguar sobre la destrucción del anillo. Después destruir el medallón. Luego buscamos la copa para destruirla. Tenemos también que averiguar cuál es el otro que falta por identificar.

Se detuvo, miró a Angela y a Harry de reojo y continuó decidida después de recordar lo que había hablado a solas con su amiga rubia en otra oportunidad sobre la fecha límite que tenían como plazo para aquello, la cual se acercaba rápidamente.

—Falta además que se desaten los procesos en Hermione, Ron y Arwen, se estabilicen, regresemos al que se creía muerto, lo pongamos al día en todo lo ocurrido, lo evalúen a él en los dones para saber cuáles tiene, nos entrenemos todos, aprendamos nosotros siete lo referente al del Manejo de la Energía y cerremos los procesos, enseñen a Harry a manejar la espada de Gryffindor, investiguemos con mayor profundidad lo de las parejas de los fénix, el que yo me entrene como Llama de Fuegos Multidimensional, Harry con su Energía Esmeralda, profundicemos nuestro entrenamiento en Magia Antigua y ustedes sigan con La Orden del Fénix y nosotros con nuestros estudios, para no levantar sospechas.

Los otros que estaban en la habitación la miraban alucinados.

—En resumen. No debemos empezar a preocuparnos por la batalla final cuando hay tanto camino por recorrer aún.

Harry finalmente sonrió y la abrazó. Si hubiese sido posible se habría enamorado aún más de ella. Había algo de sus palabras que martilleaba en su cerebro, pero sabía que se enteraría pronto.

—Ustedes… Ginny dijo… El que se creía muerto… —Eowyn intentaba armar una idea coherente para preguntarles, pero le era imposible. Estaba aturdida por todo lo dicho por la menuda pelirroja.

Angela miraba a los otros chicos inquieta, notando que Harry estaba tan perdido como ella. George le tomaba una mano con cariño, mirándola preocupado, pero con lo dicho por Luna y la cercanía del tiempo límite para la poción… era necesario hablar de aquello cuanto antes.

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Arwen palidecieron mucho y empezaron a respirar de manera irregular.

—Se han desatado los procesos de Hermione, Ron y Arwen simultáneamente —les informó Angela en voz baja a todos, mirándolos pálida y preocupada—. Debemos llevarlos a un lugar en que podamos ayudarlos con los procesos de los cuatro. Debemos tener agua cerca y campo abierto, no podemos correr riesgos con muggles o magos cerca. Tío Aragorn y yo sólo lograremos contenerlos unos minutos más.

—¿Pero por qué está Harry mal también? —preguntó asustada Ginny.

—¿De qué se tratan los procesos? —le preguntó Remus a Aragorn, que sostenía abrazada a su esposa y miraba preocupado a su sobrina.

—Vamos al sur del Cross Fell, junto al río. Remus, nos tendrán que ayudar Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Meg, Kingsley y Minerva. Angela, ve con _Orión_ por los señores al colegio y llega con ellos allá. Déjame a mí el control de ellos cuatro, tú concéntrate en ellos tres. Explícales rápidamente lo que sabemos.

—¿De qué hablas, Aragorn? —preguntó intrigado Faramir que tenía abrazados a Hermione y a Ron, mientras su esposa abrazaba a Harry.

—Cuando los dos antiguos blindaron el sello lo modificaron. Angela y yo podemos liberar la salida de ellos tres de los límites del colegio. —le respondió su cuñado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrada Eowyn.

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo de dar explicaciones. Angela tiene razón, sólo podré contenerlos unos minutos más.

—_Orión_, por favor amiguito, llévame a la oficina del profesor Mithrandir. —le pidió Angela luego de asentir en dirección a su tío.

—Yo iré por los otros seis —afirmó Remus decidido—. Los alcanzaremos allá.

—Todos los del E.D.H. vamos con ustedes —dijo decidida Ginny—. Con los fénix los podremos transportar con mayor tranquilidad.

Los siete del E.D.H. y Aragorn asintieron.

—Pero los niños… —intentó Remus.

—Ellos también irán —lo interrumpió Aragorn—. No te preocupes. Estarán bien. Mithrandir, Angela y yo nos encargaremos que sea así. Pero necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible, ellos saben lo que está ocurriendo y son buenos en Defensa.

Remus miró preocupado a los niños, pero al ver al Dunedain empezar a palidecer asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea, tenía que buscar la ayuda adicional que su amigo había pedido. Confiaba en su buen criterio en cuanto a que los niños fuesen allí.

Quince minutos más tarde se encontraban los veintisiete reunidos en una pradera, entre uno de los picos más altos de Inglaterra y un río de aguas claras, Mithrandir había generado una cúpula de energía con un radio de veinticuatro metros, con hechizos repelentes de muggles y magos.

—Esta es la situación —empezó a explicarles en voz alta Aragorn, el cual estaba notoriamente más pálido que en Grimmauld—. Hermione desarrollará desde este momento un control directo sobre el elemento aire en todas sus facetas, siendo capaz de generarlo o eliminarlo en cualquier punto —A excepción de Angela todos los presentes abrieron mucho los ojos en dirección a la castaña, que miraba asombrada al Dunedain—. Ron controlará el elemento tierra, de una manera similar a su novia con el otro elemento. —El pelirrojo lo miraba incrédulo.

Aragorn tomó aire e hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse estable mientras aún los contenía a los cuatro, denegando en dirección a su sobrina para que no lo ayudase. Mithrandir frunció el ceño, preocupado por los dos.

—Harry controlará el agua en todas sus facetas, inclusive la que existe en el cuerpo de las criaturas vivas —Aún Mithrandir palideció al oírlo—. Arwen desde hoy podrá combinarse con cualquiera de los cuatro, incluida Ginny, para controlar los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, al igual que Harry, por medio de su don mezclado, característica que no tienen ni Angela ni Mithrandir ni ningún otro Dunedain vivo.

Mithrandir y Angela asintieron, ellos tenían los doce dones y ella el mezclado, pero no esa particularidad del mezclado de Arwen y Harry. Los demás los miraban asombrados, incluida Arwen que no sabía aquello.

—El control de ellos tres sobre los elementos aire, tierra y agua es sólo en esta dimensión, a diferencia del fuego de Ginny que es en todas las dimensiones.

Todos se giraron a mirar a la pelirroja y luego a los cuatro que estaban en el centro, sostenidos por Aragorn, Eowyn, Faramir y Nymph.

—Se suponía que cada proceso se desataría por separado, pero no ha sido así —siguió Aragorn—. Angela y yo no estamos en capacidad de contenerlos simultáneamente. Los tres señores saben manejar los elementos de la naturaleza por el entrenamiento del sexto nivel. Eowyn y Faramir pueden hacerlo por medio del don de Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza. El problema es que cuando yo los libere del control que tengo sobre ellos… tendremos a todos los elementos atacándonos simultáneamente.

El trío de Gryffindors y la Dunedain se miraron preocupados, pensando como evitar lastimarlos.

—No deben intentar controlar esto hasta que Angela o yo no les digamos, sería peor —les dijo Aragorn de inmediato, comprendiendo las miradas—. Todos los demás que han venido hoy deberán hablarles y defenderse hasta que nosotros les avisemos a los cuatro que es el momento de retomar el control y ellos lo logren. Ginny, necesito que te concentres en lo que ya sabes usar de tu fuego y lo emplees en ayudar.

Harry tragó saliva, mirando preocupado a su novia, pero al verla asentir segura, sonriéndole, asintió en su dirección. Confiaba en ella.

—¿Qué harán Angela y tú, Aragorn? —le preguntó asustada Arwen.

—Concentrar la energía que ustedes cuatro desatarán hasta que logren dominarla y controlarte a ti, ayudándote a enfocarte. —le respondió con sinceridad.

—Pero ustedes no están en condiciones. —replicó Harry alarmado.

—Por eso les pedí a todos ellos que viniesen, de esa manera nos enfocaremos sólo en el control de la energía de los cuatro elementos y en Arwen, incluido el fuego de Ginny que mi esposa desatará, mientras ellos los combaten y ayudan a enfocarse —Al notar que los cinco los miraban intranquilos suspiró—. No pueden ni deben preocuparse por nosotros dos, no en este momento. Les aseguro que estaremos bien.

—¿Esto cerrará los siete procesos? —preguntó Remus intranquilo.

—No totalmente, pero nos estabilizará completamente a los siete. El cierre sólo se dará cuando Angela ceda todos los dones.

Luna y los chicos que la ayudaban en la investigación se miraron de inmediato, asustados y preocupados. Aragorn y Angela al notarlo los miraron intrigados, pero el primero empezó a sentirse fuertemente mareado, estaba al límite.

—Tío no puede seguir conteniéndolos. —les informó Angela a los demás al notarlo, preocupada.

—No lo hará más. Eowyn, Faramir y señorita Tonks, llévenlos a esos cuatro puntos. Todos con las varitas afuera —dijo con voz de mando Mithrandir. A excepción de los integrantes del G.E.M.A. y Angela todos lo miraron asombrados. No le conocían esa faceta—. Galadriel, profesora McGonagall, joven Christine Brown, señorita Heigh, joven Fred Weasley, Jessica, ustedes ubíquense alrededor de la joven Granger. Elrond, señorita Tonks, joven Christopher Brown, señor Weasley, señor Shacklebolt, rodeen al joven Ron Weasley. Aragorn, Eowyn, Faramir, Angela, joven Lovegood, joven Bill Weasley, alrededor de Arwen. Señor Lupin, jóvenes Ginny, George y Charlie Weasley, joven Longbottom, alrededor del joven Potter conmigo. ¡Rápido!

Todos le obedecieron rápidamente. Hermione, Ron, Harry y Arwen fueron dejados sentados en el piso.

—Galadriel, Elrond, Aragorn y yo los atacaremos con todos los elementos en forma suave y controlada, como se hace en los entrenamientos del sexto nivel —ordenó Mithrandir—. Los demás emplearán hechizos deflectores, escudos y lo que necesiten para defenderse, pero no los atacarán. Mientras tanto deberán hablarles todos, cuando no pueda uno lo hará el otro, ayudándolos a enfocarse.

Los veintitrés que conformaban los círculos con el anciano asintieron. Mithrandir estaba ubicado frente a Harry, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Suelta tu control sobre ellos, Aragorn. —ordenó el anciano.

Cuando el Dunedain lo hizo los cuatro se pusieron en pie y empezaron a atacarlos. Durante dos horas se desarrolló en el lugar una batalla intensa, con los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza como armas de combate, con Angela y Aragorn controlando los flujos de energía de los cuatro, mientras ayudaban simultáneamente a enfocarse a Arwen, que usaba los cuatro elementos.

Algo que sorprendió a todos fue que una vez que Harry logró controlarse se formó un haz de luz azul eléctrico brillante que lo unió a Hermione y a Ron, que inmediatamente terminaron de controlarse, generándose un segundo haz de luz color violeta, que unió a los siete unidos por Angelica, envolviéndolos en esferas de este color durante quince minutos. Luego fueron suavemente depositados en el suelo, sentados.

Los veinte que les habían estado ayudando se sentaron agotados, mientras un pelinegro sonriente dejaba fluir su energía esmeralda con sus manos en el piso, saneando todo el terreno, que dejó de ser un campo de batalla para recuperar su aspecto de hermosa pradera. George se había aproximado hasta su novia cuando todo acabó, sentándose junto a Angela, recostándola contra su pecho y arrullándola en voz baja, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre su propio cansancio para infundirle ánimo.

La chica de pelo negro se abrazó a su novio, sonriendo con cariño, agotada y débil pero contenta al saber que lo más fuerte de los siete procesos había concluido. Ya sólo faltaba que ellos entrenasen para que ella cediese los dones y se cerrasen completamente. Pensando en ello se quedó adormilada por la fiebre, sonriente, luego de llamar a _Orión_ que se posó en el brazo derecho de George, cantándole una melodía suave a la chica para animarla.

Aragorn y Arwen estaban abrazados, visiblemente agotados, mirando a los chicos con una mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

Mithrandir miraba a los doce chicos con orgullo, sonriendo feliz al ver a Harry sanear y alegrar el lugar. Recordó con nostalgia a su amigo Albus y sus comentarios sobre "el extraordinario chico". Miró alrededor a los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, Galadriel y Elrond, sonriendo, suspirando; eran excelentes magos. El que todos ellos estuviesen junto a aquellos chicos viviendo aquél proceso tan singular sólo podía significar una cosa: el poder del enemigo pronto se incrementaría. La Ley del Equilibrio se cumplía siempre cabalmente.

Sospechaba que quienes habían ido a La Casa Flotante le ocultaban algo. No sabía qué. Habían puesto una barrera extraña para que no lo averiguase, que se había extendido a los siete que habían estado inconscientes en la enfermería, activándose al despertar, pero… Al igual que Angelica lo había hecho antes de hacer el viaje al futuro, él ya había tomado su decisión. Sólo esperaba el momento indicado por las circunstancias para hacerlo… Hasta que eso ocurriese tenía una misión muy concreta que cumplir, entrenar en la medida de sus conocimientos a… los veinticuatro.

Aún le parecía increíble la información que rápidamente les había dado Angela a Galadriel, a Elrond y a él mismo. Ahora tenían que entrenarlos a todos en todos los dones teóricamente, ejercitándolos en la práctica de los que tenían de nacimiento, empezando por los que Angelica les había transmitido o reforzado para que Angela les pudiese ceder lo dejado por su mamá y los siete procesos cerrasen… Aunque para eso también debían traer "al que creían muerto". Sospechaba por las reacciones de algunos de los chicos que sabían de quién se trataba.

Remus y los once chicos llamaron a _Fawkes_ y los otros fénix, pidiéndoles que los trasladasen a casi todos a Grimmauld. Los señores irían al campo Dunedain. La profesora McGonagall le había pedido al profesor Flitwick que estuviese al pendiente de todo en el colegio como subdirector, en su ausencia, indicándole que debía hacer un viaje urgente con los profesores Galadriel, Elrond y Mithrandir.

Una vez llegaron a Grimmauld todos fueron llevados a descansar, después que les curasen y tomasen las pociones indicadas por Mithrandir, ayudados por Eowyn, Jessica, Arwen y Ginny. George se las dio a Angela, con la chica adormilada por la fiebre sonriéndole suavemente y pidiéndole mientras las tomaba que no se preocupase por ella y fuese a descansar. Sólo la agitación en la chica al ver que no lo hacía y la persistencia de su padre haciéndoselo notar obligaron al pelirrojo a ir a descansar.

Al día siguiente bajaron los veinticuatro a desayunar. Luego viajaron todos a la casita en el campo Dunedain, donde se reunieron con los tres señores para hablar.

Aragorn les explicó que la modificación en el Sello Dunedain les permitía a Angela y a él liberar a los Dunedains puros que cruzasen voluntariamente hacia el mundo de los magos, para que se desplazasen libremente, al tener los dones, energía y conocimientos de los antiguos Dunedains. No habían podido hacerlo antes por estar aún inmersos en lo más fuerte de sus procesos inicialmente y luego en recuperación.

Al presentarse los otros procesos simultáneamente Aragorn había tomado la decisión que Angela lo hiciese, mientras él contenía a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Arwen, porque la liberación de los tres señores requeriría menos energía que el controlar a los cuatro, siendo indispensable que los ayudasen todos los que supiesen lo hecho por Angelica.

Remus decidió informarles a Galadriel y a Elrond de casi todo lo conseguido en La Casa Flotante, ocultándoles solamente lo mismo que a Mithrandir, lo visto por los antiguos en lo referente a ellos tres. Galadriel y Elrond los miraban asombrados y preocupados por todo aquello, suponiendo al igual que Mithrandir lo que les ocultaban considerando que Angelica no les había involucrado a ellos tres.

Angela les confesó a todos el entrenamiento Dunedain que habían iniciado Jessica y ella con los chicos del E.D.H., habiendo prolongado el tiempo con la estrella de su mamá. También el procedimiento acelerado que ella había empleado con Harry, Hermione y Ron hasta que la descubrieron y le prohibió el pelinegro seguirlo haciendo.

Meg, Minerva, Kingsley, Charlie, Bill y Arthur miraban a los chicos con incredulidad, sin lograr asimilar lo que estaban escuchando, aunque ahora entendían su desenvolvimiento el día del ataque al tren y otras cosas que habían venido ocurriendo.

Galadriel y Elrond contuvieron el aliento y denegaron, comprendiendo a lo que habían sometido a la chica en ese período debido al entrenamiento al que se habían visto obligados a someterla por el Pacto Dunedain, mirando al anciano sin poder entender porqué no les había ordenado detenerse. En ese punto el profesor Mithrandir les explicó por primera vez el porqué él había hecho ese pacto, preocupando aún más a los dos señores por la chica.

—Angela. Yo te había autorizado a entrenar a los chicos, pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste antes de entrar al colegio y de esa manera? —le preguntó preocupado Mithrandir.

La chica cerró los ojos y acarició el camafeo de su mamá con la mano izquierda, pensativa. Al sentir que George la abrazaba suspiró y se decidió a responder.

—Mamá me habló de muchas cosas el día que… que se despidió de mí y liberó su energía hacia nosotros según las instrucciones de los antiguos —Se detuvo un par de minutos—. Ella me habló sobre los diversos sentimientos que podían llegar a influirme y… el control que debía mantener sobre ellos debido a mi don del Manejo de la Energía.

»Fue ella quien me habló por primera vez sobre el amor, la amistad, los celos, la rabia, el odio —Se mordió los labios y decidió que era el momento de hablarles un poco de aquello, con todo lo ocurrido y lo que ahora todos sabían… seguirían insistiendo—. Ella me había dejado una carta, que debía abrir el día que cumpliese seis años… a solas —Suspiró—. Allí me hablaba de muchas cosas que en ese momento no entendí pero… —Se detuvo un instante pensando cómo seguir.

»Me pedía entre otras cosas que cuidase de Jessica como animaga las noches de luna llena, que buscase a Harry apenas llegase a Hogwarts, leyendo en ese momento la segunda carta que me había dejado en otro sobre dentro de la primera. Cuando vinimos al colegio e hicimos el sello la leí. Allí me decía que me entrenase lo más rápido posible como Dunedain y que en cuanto me fuese posible entrenase a Harry y a quienes lo acompañasen, comenzando apenas entrase en contacto con él y yo me hubiese empezado a entrenar.

Los que la oían la miraron con los ojos desorbitados, asombrados y preocupados.

—¿Qué más te pedía tu mamá en la carta, Angela? —le preguntó Harry. Aquello le inquietaba desde que Mithrandir les había explicado el don de ella, el que ahora ellos también tenían.

La aludida lo miró intranquila y denegó.

—Angela, por favor pequeña, respóndele a Harry. —le pidió Aragorn.

—Que hiciese cuanto estuviese a mi alcance para no dejarme llenar de odio ni matar a nadie —intentó esquivar la pregunta, pero al ver al pelinegro fruncir el ceño y denegar bajó la mirada—. Además de… —Se detuvo dudando hasta dónde decirles. Al sentir la mano de su novio apretando las suyas suavemente, con cariño, comprendió que la apoyaba, pero también que no la dejarían escaparse de responder— entregarle a Harry el contenido de una caja cuando él estuviese listo para recibirla.

—Angela, a mí no me vas a engañar con que sólo fue eso —le dijo Harry muy serio al oírla detenerse—. ¿Qué más te pedía la señora Angelica en esa carta?

—Angelita, por favor, dinos qué más te pidió tu mamá. —le pidió George al verla denegar cabizbaja.

La chica miró a su novio, triste y asustada. Luego a todos, tragando saliva al ver, incluso en los señores Galadriel y Elrond, caras de preocupación por ella y la decisión de sacarle la verdad. Bajó la cabeza y les respondió.

—Proteger a Harry, mi prima, los niños y el grupo que se formaría alrededor de él, con todas mis habilidades, dones y conocimientos mientras fuese necesario, aprendiendo y enseñándoles lo más rápido posible tanto como ellos necesitasen. Cuidar tanto… tanto de los jóvenes como de los adultos que se reuniesen en el grupo que mi abuelo había fundado, la Orden del Fénix, o en el que conformaría Harry. Haciendo lo posible por… por mantener intacta la alegría en mí, pero primordialmente en quienes me rodeasen, evitándoles en la medida de mis posibilidades el que sufriesen física o psicológicamente.

Al oír aquello todos bajaron la cabeza denegando. Aquello era demasiado.

—¿Qué más te pedía en la carta, Angela? —le preguntó Aragorn, que conociendo a su hermana y a su sobrina sospechaba que eso no era todo.

—Me pidió que hiciese un esfuerzo por contener mi carácter con… con las herramientas de autocontrol que me transmitió, usar mis dones para ayudar a quienes se tendrían que enfrentar a Voldemort y… —Se detuvo con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que reacción tendrían todos si les decía aquello y denegó de nuevo.

—¿Qué más, Angela? —le preguntó Jessica, sospechando la respuesta.

—Si ese asesino aún estaba vivo e intentando hacer daño y la situación era tal que yo me viese imposibilitada de ayudarlos de otra manera, liberar mi energía hacia quienes podían detenerlo. —les contestó en un susurro siendo aferrada de inmediato por George en un fuerte abrazo, que haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas le pedía al oído que no lo hiciese nunca.

—La profecía de Trelawney. —afirmó en voz baja Harry.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se miraban, comprendiendo porqué después de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio la chica se había empezado a ver tentada de hacerlo. Se había enterado de la profecía de Trelawney y ella estaba bloqueada por el sello que había puesto con su prima sobre La Casa Flotante.

Debido al silencio que había caído en la mesa después de lo dicho por Angela, todos escucharon lo dicho por el pelinegro.

—¿De qué hablas, Harry? —preguntó Remus.

Harry los miró a todos, intranquilo. Después cerró los ojos, pensativo. _"Luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido, sabiendo ahora lo hecho por la señora Angelica y los antiguos, conociendo el contenido de la carta que le había dejado a Angela la mamá, con lo que se presenta en el futuro según lo dicho por la señora Angelica a Mithrandir, después del análisis que los otros han hecho de la Profecía Dunedain en La Casa Flotante…"_. Suspiró.

—Poco antes de mi nacimiento el profesor Dumbledore buscaba a un profesor para la materia de Adivinación. Se entrevistó con la profesora Trelawney para averiguar si ella era la indicada. No estaba convencido de ello e iba a dar por finalizada la reunión cuando ella formuló una profecía real, la que contenía la esfera que fue destruida en el Departamento de Misterios hace más de un año cuando estuvimos allí.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de los cuatro que conocían su secreto, lo miraban en silencio, expectantes. Hermione, Ron, Angela y Ginny lo miraban apoyándole en lo que decidiese. La chica de pelo negro había denegado con sus ojos verdes al verlo abrir los ojos, sintiéndose culpable, pero él le había sonreído y tomado sus manos con cariño para tranquilizarla.

—El día que fuimos al Ministerio porque Voldemort me había hecho creer que tenía a Sirius prisionero lo que en realidad quería era que yo tomase la profecía en mis manos, pues sólo él y yo podíamos hacerlo. Envió allí a sus mortífagos para que me la quitasen luego que la tuviese. Ese día mi padrino cayó a través de El Velo de la Muerte y la esfera se vio destruida, durante la batalla que tuvimos con ellos.

Todos los que le escuchaban asintieron en silencio.

—Cuando el profesor Dumbledore regresó al colegio yo estaba esperándole en su oficina, donde me había encerrado después de enviarme con un trasladador. Lleno de paciencia habló conmigo de lo que sabía del día en que Voldemort mató a mis padres, lo que sospechaba sobre mi cicatriz y me reveló la profecía que ahora sólo él conocía, por ser él quien la había escuchado —Se detuvo un par de segundos mirando a sus dos mejores amigos—. Cuando me fue a buscar a casa de los Dursley me aconsejó que no se la revelase a nadie por mi propia seguridad, a excepción de Hermione y Ron. Así lo hice pero… Angela la había escuchado cuando su abuelo me la mostró en su pensadero.

La chica de pelo negro asintió.

—Ahora que sé el contenido de la carta de la señora Angelica… Por eso desde ese día has estado tentada en cederme tu energía, ¿verdad?, porque estabas bloqueada por el sello que habías puesto con Jessica en La Casa Flotante y no podías ayudarme directamente. Sabías que Voldemort me perseguía para matarme, conociendo además la Profecía Dunedain.

La chica asintió de nuevo, mirándolo triste.

—¿Qué dice esa profecía, Harry? —preguntó Mithrandir.

El pelinegro lo miró asombrado. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Miró de nuevo a sus compañeros en el secreto, suspiró y con los ojos cerrados la reveló a todos los presentes.

_El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere... y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conocerá... y uno de ellos deberá morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... el único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera…_

Los que la escuchaban por primera vez sintieron que se les helaba la sangre en las venas, incapaces de reaccionar, todos excepto uno de los chicos del E.D.H.

—Por lo que sé ese podría haber sido yo. —afirmó Neville mirándolo muy serio.

—Sí, pero Tom Riddle escogió al mago de sangre mezclada, como él mismo lo era, marcándome con esta cicatriz —le respondió Harry señalando su frente—. Luego de matarme a mí iba ir por ti y por tu familia, pero… Ya ustedes saben lo que pasó.

—Los Lestrange debían saber parte de sus intenciones, por eso fueron por mi familia, queriendo averiguar dónde estaba su amo.

—Supongo que así fue.

Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente, admirándose mutuamente por la fortaleza con la que habían enfrentado sus vidas hasta ahora.

—Pero Riddle se equivocó en dos cosas —afirmó muy seria Hermione—. La primera fue en actuar sin conocer la profecía completa —Aquello hizo enarcar las cejas a todos los que se estaban enterando de aquello—. La segunda es que tú no eres como él.

—¿A qué te refieres, Hermione? —le preguntó Harry, intrigado por la forma en que dijo su última afirmación.

—Los Dunedains jamás se mezclaron con los descendientes de Slytherin, por lo ocurrido en Hogwarts. Por lo tanto él no tiene ascendencia Dunedain ni siquiera lejana.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —le preguntó Galadriel.

—Por las investigaciones de la señora Angelica. Los antiguos pusieron ese bloqueo inconscientemente en todos sus descendientes, al rechazar la prédica de odio de Salazar Slytherin.

Todos enarcaron las cejas al oír aquello, asombrados.

—Angela, sobre la carta de tu mamá… —empezó Harry al reaccionar, mirándola preocupado, con afecto fraternal.

—Eso no lo hará ninguno de ustedes siete —lo interrumpió muy serio Christopher mirando fijamente a Angela, que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos—. Todos nosotros vamos a estudiar, practicar y aprender lo que sea necesario no sólo para detener a ese loco sino a todos los que le rodean ahora o en el futuro.

—Y como a todos nos afectan, todos lo detendremos —completó con el ceño fruncido Christine—. No importa lo que tía Angelica o los antiguos Dunedains vieran o porqué tomaron las decisiones que tomaron. Lo haremos entre todos, como un equipo unido.

—Ninguno de ustedes liberará su energía, dejándonos con el dolor que ya nos ha ocasionado el saber lo hecho por tía Angelica —siguió Jessica muy firme—. No me importa lo que dijera esa carta, Angela, tú no lo harás. Desde ahora nos ayudarás solamente en la medida de tus posibilidades y lo que te indiquen papá, los tíos y el profesor Mithrandir, sin extralimitarte como has venido haciendo hasta ahora, enfermándote y preocupándonos a todos. Debes empezar a obedecerles.

—En realidad lo harán los veinticuatro, empezando ahora mismo los veintitrés presentes por ir a descansar —ordenó el anciano—. Deben recuperarse totalmente antes que nosotros tres comencemos con el entrenamiento con ustedes en los doce dones y el manejo de la espada en los que así lo requerirán, así como intensificar el que venían llevando en Magia Antigua. En cuanto "regresen al que creían muerto", él se les unirá. El señor Weasley estará con el otro grupo, el conformado con los otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix, pues ellos sólo recibirán el entrenamiento al modo Dunedain que venían llevando.

Aquello les hizo retener un momento el aliento a todos. Luego Harry, Remus, Arthur y Minerva asintieron en dirección del anciano profesor.

—Señorita Granger, necesitaremos que nos dé la información que averiguaron sobre los Mudredais para profundizar en ella y prepararlos adecuadamente.

La castaña asintió después de ver asentir a Harry y a Remus.

—En cuanto a las particularidades de ustedes cinco me ocuparé yo personalmente, así como también de su entrenamiento en Magia Antigua —afirmó Mithrandir muy serio, señalando a Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Arwen, haciéndolos tragar saliva—. Aragorn, Arwen y Angela completarán su entrenamiento Dunedain conmigo hasta el séptimo nivel apenas estén recuperados. De ese modo cumplirán mejor sus roles como tutor, guía y protectora —Los tres asintieron, los cuatro tíos de la chica preocupados por ella al igual que Nymph y Remus—. Galadriel y Elrond avanzarán en el entrenamiento en Magia Antigua con los otros que están aquí presentes, al ritmo que yo les indicaré, con las pruebas y formas de entrenamiento que yo prepararé especialmente para cada uno de ustedes.

Todos asintieron levemente, mirándolo nerviosos.

—¿No usaremos los métodos habituales? —preguntó Elrond, intrigado por lo ordenado por el anciano.

—No. Al igual que he hecho hasta ahora con la profesora McGonagall prepararé un programa especial para cada uno de ellos. La situación de los veinticuatro ahora es especial y lo adaptaré para que todos aprendan rápidamente, pero sin afectarlos ni física ni anímicamente. Con el resto de La Orden del Fénix seguiremos el plan que ya había propuesto al G.E.M.A., por lo tanto Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir seguirán siendo tutores en la medida de sus posibilidades. Angela y Jessica nos ayudarán en el entrenamiento de los chicos del E.D.H. según mis indicaciones.

Los seis asintieron en dirección al anciano.

Harry comprendió de inmediato que el anciano quería evitar presionarlos demasiado, dándoles la libertad de seguirse reuniendo en La Casa Flotante, lo cual le agradeció mucho. Angela les podría seguir enseñando animagia. Hermione seguiría investigando hechizos para practicarlos con ellos, Ron ahondaría en estrategias y él seguiría siendo el tutor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, avanzando todo su grupo rápidamente.

Después de descansar y almorzar regresaron al colegio la directora y los tres profesores, acompañados de Eowyn que sustituiría al anciano en sus clases debido a la "fuerte y altamente contagiosa virosis", mientras Mithrandir se concentraba en preparar el plan de entrenamiento que se les daría a cada uno de ellos. Los demás viajaron de regreso a Grimmauld para continuar con el reposo y el tratamiento indicado por el anciano, un poco inquietos por lo que les esperaba desde ahora.

Arthur se dirigió a La Madriguera para hablar con su esposa sobre la versión simplificada que habían acordado los doce de la O.D.F. darle, tanto a la señora Weasley como a sus otros compañeros, de lo ocurrido hasta ahora y los entrenamientos. Luego él hablaría con los otros miembros de la O.D.F. en cada una de sus casas, como había acordado con Remus. Faramir lo acompañó para ponerles el bloqueo adecuado a todos ellos. No quisieron convocar una reunión para poder manejar las preguntas de cada uno con calma.

Los miembros del E.D.H. se reunieron en la habitación de Angela, riñéndola por el sello que la chica había puesto en el refugio, intentando distraerla de lo hablado en la mañana. Con el mismo fin conversaron con ella sobre las bromas hechas por los gemelos cuando estudiaban en el colegio y las que ahora preparaban en la tienda, regañándolos Hermione por darles ideas a los gemelos Brown. Cuando vieron a la chica quedarse dormida organizaron camas allí con sus varitas, quedándose hablando todos en voz baja hasta quedarse dormidos.

Remus se reunió con Arwen, Aragorn, Nymph, Bill, Charlie y Kingsley para hablar de lo ocurrido y lo planteado por Mithrandir. Analizaron lo ocurrido en Dublín y los movimientos de la O.D.F. en los próximos días después de lo ocurrido tanto en Escocia como en Francia. Tenían que ampliar su red de investigación sobre los movimientos de los mortífagos en otros países. Comentaron también lo que sutilmente había dejado deslizar Aberforth en la reunión con las chicas, decidiendo que se reunirían luego con él para averiguar más.

De los interrogatorios a los tres ex mortífagos ya habían obtenido información relevante sobre los planes de Voldemort y la actuación de los tres, generándoseles ahora otro conflicto: ¿Qué hacer con ellos?

En vista de todos los problemas que tenían que resolver con urgencia, teniendo en cuenta la salud tan delicada de Angela y la leve recaída de la chica por todo lo ocurrido el día antes, decidieron mantener la vigilancia en el refugio y suspender la toma de esa decisión hasta que resolviesen las otras situaciones. Les harían ver a los huidos que esperarían a su propia recuperación después del escape y el veneno para decidir, así no levantarían sospechas en ellos tres.

Cuando terminaron la reunión Bill, Charlie y Kingsley se fueron al hospital para averiguar sobre Percy, Penélope y Clarisse, antes de irse a descansar. Arwen, Aragorn, Nymph y Remus subieron a la habitación de Angela, consiguiéndola ampliada con los doce chicos durmiendo allí.

Inicialmente se miraron sorprendidos al averiguar, mediante las varitas de los chicos, que lo habían hecho Luna, Neville, Chris & Chris. Luego Nymph y Remus los durmieron a los doce con el hechizo para que durmiesen profundamente y se recuperasen. Al día siguiente tendrían que hablar con ellos de aquello y lo que había quedado pendiente.


	22. Plan de Rescate y Visita a San Mungo

_Resumen: El plan para retornar a Sirius Black. Aragorn, Arwen, Remus, Nymph y Fred hablan con Jessica sobre su problema de nacimiento y lo ocurrido en el orfanato. La visita de Angela a Percy y su ayuda en su recuperación._

_**Plan de Rescate y Visita a San Mungo**_

El martes en la mañana no había clase de Pociones para ninguno de los cursos, reuniéndose los seis del G.A.H. con los doce del E.D.H. en la habitación de Angela, luego del desayuno.

—Han quedado pendientes algunas cosas en nuestra conversación —les señaló muy serio Remus—. Anoche nos hemos enterado que ustedes saben hechizos avanzados para ampliar habitaciones.

—Sí tío —le respondió Harry—. Como ya te había dicho, Angela nos ha enseñado otras cosas, de acuerdo a la facilidad de cada uno de nosotros para aprenderlas.

—¿Qué y a quiénes? —preguntó Aragorn intranquilo, sabiendo ahora lo mucho que su sobrina había avanzado por su cuenta en La Casa Flotante y el porqué de eso.

—Hermione, Ginny, Christine y Jessica saben el hechizo para dormir —se decidió a responderle Harry—. Todos sabemos ampliar y reducir habitaciones trabajando en conjunto. Hermione, Jessica y Luna saben lo básico sobre borrar recuerdos e inducir memorias falsas. Hermione, Ron y yo estamos aprendiendo a trasladarnos al modo Dunedain. Hasta ahora sólo eso, además de lo que ya saben sobre nuestros entrenamientos en Magia Antigua.

—Por lo dicho por Ginny ayer y lo que hemos visto de sus reacciones, algunos de ustedes saben a quién se refería Angelica con "el que se creía muerto". —afirmó muy seria Eowyn.

Ginny al notar las miradas de Angela y Harry tragó saliva. Le tomó la mano con cariño a su amiga, le dio un beso en la boca a su novio y se decidió. Era tiempo de hablar aquello. Mientras tanto Ron abrazaba a Hermione, que denegaba sintiéndose culpable por no apoyarlos antes.

—Luna ha estado investigando como traer a Sirius de vuelta, con la ayuda de Jessica, Christine, Fred, George, Neville, Christopher y la mía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus casi sin voz.

—¿Papá no está…? —empezó a preguntar Angela, sin poder terminar por el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas.

—¿Por eso eran las preguntas que me hiciste sobre lo ocurrido aquél día? —le preguntó Harry a su novia con la voz un poco temblorosa.

—Sí. Hermione y Ron no nos estaban ayudando porque ella… A ella siempre la ha perturbado que tú escucharas ese día la voz de Ron en El Velo de la Muerte.

—No les dijeron nada a Angela y a ti porque los convencí de no hacerlo —contó la castaña con la voz arrepentida—. No quería que les diesen falsas esperanzas si no lo conseguían.

—Pero Luna y Neville se escaparon el sábado en la noche a la biblioteca y confirmaron que es posible traerlo de vuelta —explicó Ron—. Ya encontraron en la "Sección Prohibida" la información que faltaba.

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablan? —preguntó Remus que se sentía aturdido.

—El día que fuimos al Ministerio a rescatar a Sirius entramos a la sala en que está El Velo de la Muerte, en el Departamento de Misterios, antes de llegar a la de las profecías y encontrarnos con los mortífagos —le respondió Hermione—. Allí Harry y Luna pudieron oír algo parecido a voces y quejidos leves. Harry creyó que escuchaba a Ron y… —mejor no seguía con eso, ya era suficiente con todo lo que estaba pasando para echarle más leña al fuego.

—Algo en ese velo parecía tener absortos a Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville. De no ser por Hermione lo hubiese tocado Harry. —completó Ron, abrazando a su novia.

—Al igual que ellos yo también escuché algo, pero no me atreví a decirlo en ese momento. —afirmó la menuda pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —le susurró la castaña pálida.

—No era algo definido, eran susurros pero se parecían… Se parecían a las voces de Ron y George. —se decidió Ginny.

—Luna y yo también escuchamos voces que parecían salir de ese velo.

—¿Qué escuchaste, Luna? —preguntó la chica de pelo negro, intentando entender.

—La voz de Harry. —contestó la rubia con tranquilidad.

Hermione, Ron y Harry la miraron con los ojos desorbitados. Ellos eso no lo sabían. Remus denegaba frenéticamente. Nymph y los cuatro Dunedains los miraban totalmente desencajados.

—¿Y tú, Neville? —le preguntó la chica de pelo negro.

—La voz de Luna.

—Lo cual con lo que hemos investigado nos empieza a parecer lógico.

A excepción de Neville, Jessica, Fred y George, todos miraron a la joven rubia interrogantes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Aragorn desconcertado.

—Nosotros ese día no estábamos escuchando a quienes en ese momento creíamos, sino a otras personas.

—¿Te podrías explicar? —le pidió la menuda pelirroja intrigada.

—A quienes escuchamos ese día fue a Fabian y Gideon Prewett, además de a James Potter y a mamá. Sólo que las voces eran similares a las de Ron, George, Harry y la mía, por eso nos confundimos.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —le preguntó Ginny con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada. A ella la había asustado aquello desde que lo había hablado con su amiga rubia.

—Porque el Velo de la Muerte es un portal dimensional que conduce a un lugar intermedio entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos —contestó Neville—. Hemos preguntado a quienes los conocieron y hemos verificado el parecido de las voces.

Los que habían estado investigando asintieron, mientras los demás los miraban atónitos.

—Yo vi morir a mamá. El día que estaba haciendo su investigación yo entré al cuarto sin que ella lo notase —contó Luna con tanta tranquilidad como le permitían sus recuerdos. Se detuvo pensativa. Al sentir la mano de su novio apretando levemente la de ella para apoyarla le sonrió con cariño y siguió—. Papá me ha confirmado que ese día yo también resulté lastimada con una asfixia que casi me lleva a la muerte, pero no hubo secuelas. Harry, Neville, tú y yo hemos sido rozados por la muerte, por eso pudimos oírlos ese día a ellos.

—¿Lo confirmaste? —le preguntó Angela directamente a Neville.

—Sí, con Jessica y Luna. Pero necesito de tu ayuda o la de Harry o la señora Arwen para poder revertirlo completamente.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Arwen confundida al igual que los demás.

Sólo Jessica, Luna y Angela parecían estar al tanto de lo que hablaba Neville.

—El día que atacaron a mis padres, torturándolos hasta volverlos locos… Ellos no fueron los únicos en recibir de los atacantes Maldiciones Cruciatus —Los que no estaban al tanto palidecieron—. Estuvieron a punto de matarme porque yo era muy pequeño y la maldición que me mandaron me dejó inconsciente, casi sin vida. Los mortífagos me dieron por muerto.

»Por eso cuando me aplicaron el Encantamiento Desmemorizante en el hospital, para hacerme olvidar lo que había visto, oído y vivido del ataque a mis padres, salió mal, afectándome. Angela había prometido ayudarme con Luna a recordar lo ocurrido ese día, revirtiendo el encantamiento y sus consecuencias para luego borrar el recuerdo del ataque si yo así lo decidía.

»Después que Hermione investigó con Jessica y conmigo las diferencias entre borrar recuerdos con el Encantamiento Desmemorizante y el modo Dunedain… —Tomó aire, le sonrió a su novia que le sujetaba de la mano y lo miraba con ternura, miró a Angela y decidió terminar—. Le pedí a Jessica que usara lo que ya manejaba de su don para Percibir e Influir Pensamientos para averiguar si esa sospecha que teníamos, debido a nuestras investigaciones sobre El Velo de la Muerte, eran correctas. Fue así como supimos que a mí también me atacaron ese día, pero no pudimos revertir completamente el encantamiento y… Por lo que hemos investigado solamente un Dunedain con el don mezclado puede ayudarme con Luna. Quisiera pedirles que me ayudasen a revertirlo totalmente, sin quitarme luego los recuerdos.

—¿Estás seguro, Neville? —le preguntó Angela con cariño.

—Totalmente.

—Entonces yo lo haré mañana —dijo Arwen decidida, anticipándose a lo que leía en el rostro de su sobrina—. Angela y Harry aún están muy débiles con todo lo ocurrido, yo me encuentro mejor.

—Gracias por ayudarme con eso, señora Arwen. —le agradeció Neville sonriéndole con suavidad.

—Sólo díganme Arwen, chicos. Aragorn y yo queremos que nos quiten el señor y señora. Sabemos que nos respetan y que confían en nuestras decisiones, pero también queremos que nos sientan, si no sus tíos como Harry, Ginny, Jessica y Angela, si sus amigos, con quienes pueden hablar en confianza.

—A nosotros dos también nos gustaría que nos llamasen por nuestros nombres simplemente. —les dijo Eowyn, tomada de la mano de su esposo.

Aragorn y Faramir sonrieron en apoyo a lo dicho por sus esposas.

—Sé que la mayoría me conocieron como su profesor, pero también soy su amigo. A mi prometida le dicen por el diminutivo de su nombre, me gustaría que a mí también me llamasen por mi nombre. —les pidió Remus con una sonrisa.

Los doce chicos miraron a los seis y asintieron. Sabían que era un forma de acercarse más, sin que se rompiese el respeto pero si las distancias entre ellos, lo cual era muy necesario en los tiempos tan difíciles que estaban viviendo. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos, mirando a los seis chicos que habían ido aquél día al Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia.

La chica de pelo negro cerró sus ojos, intentando asimilar aquello, uniendo en su mente lo que había oído con algunas preguntas que tenía más de un año haciéndose, desde que se había enterado que él había caído por ese velo. Ella había investigado en la "Sección Prohibida" sobre El Velo de la Muerte, después de enterarse que su papá había caído a través de él, pero aunque consiguió ese nombre en varios libros nunca pudo leer la información. Se concentró tanto en Sirius Black y El Velo de la Muerte que empezó a sentirse cada vez más lejos de lo que la rodeaba, de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a estar en un sitio muy extraño.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Angela? —le preguntó Hermione, expresando la preocupación de todos, pues la percepción que tenían de la chica había cambiado; pero era extraña. No podían entender a qué se debía y se empezaron a asustar recordando lo ocurrido cuando empezó el proceso con Angelica.

—¿Qué tienes, Angelita? —se le acercó aún más George, asustado porque la chica no sólo no había respondido, sino que parecía no oírles.

Al sentir una mano de su novio en su frente y la otra en su muñeca se sobresaltó, disparándosele el pulso.

—Tranquila Angelita, soy yo —le dijo abrazándola, sintiéndola temblar al hacerlo—. ¿Qué tienes?

—No lo sé. Sólo estaba pensando en lo que ellos dijeron de papá y El Velo… Sentí que ya no estaba aquí, sino en un lugar extraño… Él estaba allí y me decía algo pero… yo no podía oírle ni entenderle. Sentí que está desesperado. —terminó con la voz quebrada, comenzando a sollozar.

—Shhh, tranquila Angelita. Seguro no es nada —le dijo mientras le preguntaba a los Dunedains con la mirada, pero ellos se encogieron de hombros sin entender, aún más preocupados—. Calma preciosa, debe ser la impresión que tienes por lo que te estás enterando en este momento. Shhh, tranquila.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Angela esforzándose por calmarse, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro—. Tienes razón.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Es lógico. —le aseguró George con cariño.

—Creo que mejor hablamos esto…

—No, tía Eowyn —la interrumpió Angela, ya habiendo recuperado su temple—. Estoy bien. Quiero que lo sigan hablando aquí conmigo. Por favor. —terminó con voz de súplica.

—Está bien. Pero si noto que te alteras salimos todos de aquí.

—Sí tía.

Luna y Neville que tenían unos libros en sus manos se miraron pensativos. Para ellos lo ocurrido sí tenía sentido. Ella y Aragorn podían hacerlo.

George de inmediato le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su prometida y le sonrió con dulzura para transmitirle su apoyo.

—¿Qué hace falta para traer a papá? —preguntó Angela.

—El 16 de septiembre de este año, tres días antes del cumpleaños de Hermione, nosotros comenzamos a preparar la poción que indica ese libro en la Casa Flotante —empezó a explicar Jessica, señalando el grueso volumen que tenía en sus manos Luna—. Teníamos que hacerlo ese día porque es el único eclipse total de luna en meses, que es la condición para comenzar a prepararla pues activa los ingredientes que se usan.

—Por eso nos distrajimos un poco con lo de tu cumpleaños, Hermione. Perdona —le explicó Neville—. Estábamos muy complicados con la poción en esos días, por eso sólo te dimos tus regalos y esperábamos que el almuerzo al día siguiente, en que los despedíamos a ellos de la enfermería, fuese la celebración, pero…

—Pero yo se los arruiné. —finalizó la chica de pelo negro cabizbaja.

—Eso no tiene importancia. Se los he dicho muchas veces. Además yo fui la impertinente ese día, Angela. Quien debería perdonarme eres tú a mí.

La castaña y la chica de pelo negro se abrazaron con cariño.

—El viernes de la próxima semana es la segunda luna llena después de iniciada la preparación de la poción, por lo tanto es el momento de usarla —siguió Jessica—. Estará lista este sábado, únicamente hará falta exponerla a la luz de la luna llena esa noche.

—Allí tenemos el primer problema a resolver para traerlo de regreso —dijo Luna un poco nerviosa—. Esa poción deberá tomarla, una vez que hayan cruzado El Velo de la Muerte, Sirius Black y otra persona, aquella con quien su amor sea correspondido, haciendo luego de beberla un conjuro. Christine, Ginny, Fred y Neville, al estar practicando su don de Percibir las Emociones, creen saber quien es ella pero…

—Pero no estamos seguros y no quisiéramos cometer una imprudencia. —siguió Fred.

—Por eso habíamos pensado consultarles a Nymph y a papá disimuladamente —se atrevió a decir Jessica—. Sólo ustedes dos podrían confirmar o negar esa información.

—Y de ser cierto hablar con ella, una vez nosotros estuviésemos listos. —siguió la menuda pelirroja.

—Papá es el mejor amigo de tío Sirius y Nymph la mejor amiga de Meg. —finalizó la chica de ojos miel mirándolos alternativamente.

Los cuatro Dunedains miraron a Remus y a la metamórfaga, expectantes. Arwen había detectado en la mujer rubia lo mismo que los chicos, pero se había callado al creer a Sirius muerto.

—No sé si ya se los había dicho, pero sois un grupo de temer —afirmó Remus mirando a los chicos sorprendido. Tomó aire, miró a su novia que asentía, denegó levemente, suspiró y se decidió a responder—. Como todos saben Sirius después de la muerte de Angelica, su primer amor, estuvo encerrado doce años en Azkaban siendo inocente. Después que escapó él intentó matar a Peter, Harry lo evitó y después de todo lo ocurrido esa noche Sirius huyó con Buckbeak. Deambuló algún tiempo hasta que vino a esta casa, al reactivar Albus a La Orden del Fénix. Aquí Meg y él se conocieron.

Se detuvo mirando a Angela de reojo, preocupado. La chica no estaba bien de salud y le parecía que hablar de aquello podría lastimarla.

—Mamá quería que papá fuese feliz, tío Remus —le sonrió suavemente, entendiendo sus dudas—. Ella me lo dijo al despedirse de mí. Esperaba que él encontrase de nuevo el amor una vez que fuese libre. Por lo que decía en su testamento, papá lo comprendía, sólo esperaba a ser libre para hacerlo. Pero él no llegó a estar en libertad, aún lo perseguían por el crimen que nunca cometió. También entendí, cuando oí su última voluntad y te decía que aceptaras a tía Nymph, que él se había enamorado de nuevo pero al no ser libre no se acercó a ella. ¿Se enamoró de Meg? Yo he percibido que ella lo ama, pero sólo tú puedes saber si papá le correspondía.

—Sirius nunca me respondió esa pregunta, pero lo conocí lo suficiente para saber que estaba enamorado de Meg. Sólo que mi amigo era… es tan lento como era James para descubrir sus propios sentimientos, ocultándose siempre bajo su máscara de seductor, la que usó en Hogwarts hasta que aceptó sus sentimientos por tu mamá, y…

—No sabemos qué ocurrió entre ellos —continuó Nymph al verlo dudar—. Sólo sabemos que ella ya se había integrado a La Orden del Fénix, pero después de una discusión a gritos con él en la biblioteca no quiso volver a venir. Se limitó desde ese día a comunicarse directamente con Albus, a su despacho en el colegio, ayudando a La Orden del Fénix desde lejos. Meg tampoco es buena para hablar de sus sentimientos. Se lo he preguntado varias veces pero siempre ha negado lo que siente por mi primo. Tampoco ha querido decirme qué pasó ese día entre ellos.

Todos suspiraron en la habitación. Eso complicaba las cosas.

—Ginny dijo que sólo hasta el sábado confirmaron que podían traerlo de vuelta —dijo después de varios minutos de silencio Harry, mirando a la joven rubia y al novio de ella—. Luna ha dicho que lo de Meg es sólo el primer problema a resolver. ¿Qué más averiguaron? ¿Qué más hace falta para traerlo de vuelta?

—Que Angela, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, el prof… Remus, el señ… Aragorn y tú se recuperen —le respondió Luna—. En sólo nueve días tienen que estar totalmente restablecidos para poder ir a traerlo —Al ver la cara de sorpresa de quienes la acompañaban en la investigación miró de nuevo el libro que estaba en manos de su novio—. Inicialmente no habíamos contemplado la posibilidad que nos ayudase nadie de La Orden del Fénix, pero hemos descubierto que es indispensable la presencia de ellos dos ese día, al igual que la de Meg si estamos en lo correcto con ella.

—Angela y el señ… Aragorn tienen ahora todos los dones con la intensidad que los tenían los antiguos, por lo que son los únicos que pueden mantener abierto el portal para que puedan regresar quienes entren a buscarlo —explicó Neville, releyendo unas líneas del libro que él sostenía—. Sólo que al ser Angela el único pariente consanguíneo directo de él tiene que ser uno de los que atraviese El Velo de la Muerte para traerlo, así que es indispensable que… Aragorn nos acompañe y permanezca de este lado.

—El lugar al que se llega a través de El Velo de la Muerte es una especie de dimensión paralela, intermedia entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos —continuó George—. Sirius está en ese lugar, atrapado entre dos mundos, en un sitio donde la magia no es efectiva pero hay muchas criaturas que atacan a quienes llegan allí con cuerpo físico. Se supone que solamente deben llegar almas en su tránsito hacia la dimensión de los muertos. Por la información que los antiguos dejaron en estos libros allí solamente funcionan el manejo de la energía, una forma especial de magia basada en lazos de amistad irrompibles y el… —se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana— el poder de una Flama de Fuegos Multidimensional.

—En ese lugar se entra en contacto con los muertos —continuó Fred—. Sirius nunca supo de ti, Angela, por lo que es conveniente que vayan Harry y… Remus. Sólo ellos podrían convencerlo de regresar y no quedarse allí, donde está en contacto con los que perdió: Lily y James Potter… y tal vez tu mamá.

—Eso quiere decir que quienes vayamos allí… ¿También nosotros los veremos? —preguntó Harry inquieto.

—Sí, Harry. Ese es uno de los problemas que tendrán quienes vayan tras el velo. —le respondió Jessica muy seria.

—El tiempo de permanencia tras El Velo de la Muerte ha de ser el menor posible —explicó Fred, quien lo había hablado con su novia, Luna y Neville antes de la reunión—. Mientras estén allí debilitarán tanto a quienes estén adentro como a los que estemos haciendo los hechizos para ayudar a… Aragorn a mantener el portal abierto en el sentido inverso, o sea que puedan retornar quienes lo atraviesen, existiendo el riesgo que el portal se cierre y queden allí adentro atrapados los que hayan ido a buscar a Sirius. Además podríamos morir quienes estemos de este lado ayudando en el proceso, o ser empujados a atravesar el velo también, quedando todos atrapados —El gemelo pelirrojo decidió insistir en aquello—. Es indispensable que el procedimiento dure el menor tiempo posible o peligrará la vida de todos los involucrados.

Aquello hizo palidecer a las otras catorce personas presentes en la habitación.

—Todos aquí hemos perdido a alguien importante en nuestras vidas —siguió Jessica con serenidad—. Cualquiera de nosotros que vaya se podría encontrar con alguien querido y le será difícil el recordar que no se debe permanecer allí demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo creemos que el más afectado sería Harry, porque es muy posible que sus papás estén en cierta forma cerca de Sirius.

Angela tragó saliva. Era muy probable que ellos no fuesen los únicos cerca de su papá. Para ella tampoco sería fácil si su mamá estaba con él. George, que había pensado lo mismo, le apretó con suavidad las manos en señal de apoyo. Los dos siguieron mirando a los que hablaban, disimulando su sentir.

—Remus necesitará la ayuda de otras personas para recordarle el volver. Pensamos que las más adecuadas para ello serían Hermione y Ron —afirmó Fred con seguridad—. Su amistad a toda prueba con Harry es algo muy importante estando en ese lugar por lo que hemos investigado.

—Además hay que llevar a cabo dos hechizos antiguos para apoyar a quienes abrirán el portal, en un ritual complejo. Los hechizos que hay que llevar a cabo son complicados y hasta ahora sólo Luna, Neville, Fred y yo hemos logrado dominar el más fuerte y difícil. George ha estado con Angela y no ha podido seguir practicándolo, por lo que ha seguido con el más débil y los niños no lo han intentado con ninguno de los dos. —explicó Jessica.

—Por lo tanto Neville y yo iríamos con ustedes al otro lado del velo —siguió muy seria Luna—. Ayudaremos a Angela a mantener el portal abierto con el hechizo más fuerte. Jessica y Fred lo harían desde este lado, pero… —Se detuvo un momento pensativa mirando a todos los presentes—. Hasta que nos plantearon esta reunión habíamos pensado que solamente estarían al tanto Meg, el pr… Remus y el señ… Aragorn, por lo que George sería el único que sería apoyo para Jessica, Fred y… Aragorn haciendo el otro hechizo, mientras Hermione y Ron tendrían que practicar el otro y hacerlo tras El Velo de la Muerte, apoyando simultáneamente a Angela, a Neville y a mí. Chris & Chris tendrían que encargarse solos de la distracción del personal del Ministerio, pero ahora…

—Ahora ese plan automáticamente cambia —dijo muy serio Remus—. Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y yo practicaremos los hechizos. Nymph nos ayudará con Kingsley y Arthur a entrar sin problemas. Sólo cruzarán el velo Angela, Ginny, Harry, Meg y Faramir conmigo, los demás del E.D.H. se quedarán en esta casa.

—Yo no me voy a quedar aquí mientras Angela está allá, tras ese Velo —se opuso George de inmediato—. Estoy a punto de dominar el otro hechizo menos fuerte y es muy importante que uno de los que esté de este lado de El Velo lo domine totalmente.

—Lo siento, Remus, pero Jessica, Luna, Neville y yo hemos practicado mucho el hechizo más fuerte —afirmó Fred—. Lo tenemos dominado. A los demás les tomaría mucho tiempo dominar ése y no lo tenemos. Sólo alcanzarían a dominar lo básico del hechizo más débil, apenas lo indispensable para ir por él. Confiábamos en la habilidad de Hermione y Ron para lograrlo.

—Practicaremos en el campo Dunedain. Estaremos listos a tiempo. Ustedes no irán. —dijo muy serio Faramir, sorprendiendo a casi todos los chicos que no lo habían visto así.

—Perdona que te contradiga, tío —replicó con su voz más dulce Jessica—. Nosotros llevamos dos meses practicándolo con asiduidad en nuestras visitas a La Casa Flotante con tiempo prolongado, ya que los hechizos y la poción fue lo primero que conseguimos en nuestras investigaciones. Cuando Fred dijo que no teníamos tiempo es porque en realidad no lo tenemos, no para el hechizo más fuerte. Sólo podrían alcanzar a practicar el más débil, trabajando en el Campo Dunedain o en La Casa Flotante el mayor tiempo posible sin dejarse afectar por los cambios temporales.

—Hermione y yo iremos tras El Velo de la Muerte. Sirius nos conoce y tenemos un fuerte vínculo con Harry que le impedirá cometer ninguna tontería. —aseguró Ron.

—Antes tendríamos que resolver otro problema —dijo la metamórfaga pensativa—. Desde que Scrimgeour fue nombrado Ministro ha colocado unas protecciones especiales al Departamento de Misterios. Sólo los inefables saben como entrar allí. Kingsley y yo no tenemos ahora acceso a los secretos del Ministerio y dudo que a Arthur le den información para llegar allí, considerando que dos de sus hijos entraron con Harry en esa oportunidad.

—Entonces no veo cómo vamos a entrar allí ninguno de nosotros. —comentó Remus muy serio, mirando preocupado a Angela y a Harry. Para ellos sería un golpe demasiado fuerte el no poder traer de vuelta a su amigo después de hacerlos concebir esperanzas, aún más que para él mismo.

—Nosotros teníamos pensado ir allí desde un principio al modo Dunedain —explicó muy firme Jessica—. Llegado el momento le diríamos todo a Angela y entre las dos, con la ayuda de Hermione, Ron y Harry, llevaríamos a todos allí.

Chris & Chris se dieron cuenta que debían decirles en ese momento cuál era su plan de distracción. No podían detenerlo ya y no podían dejar de ir.

—La distracción que…

—… tenemos planeada…

—… es en el atrio…

—… para que todos…

—… los aurores vayan…

—… allí y no los interrumpan.

—… Para lo que hemos dado…

—… ya el primer paso.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los demás chicos del E.D.H. que estaban planificando la búsqueda de Sirius, sorprendidos. A ninguno de ellos les habían querido decir lo que tramaban.

—No. Olvídenlo. No permitiré como su tutor y amigo que hagan algo como eso. —negó muy serio Remus.

—Pero, tenemos que evitar…

—Lo haremos, pero ustedes no harán nada en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia —intervino Aragorn con una expresión de regaño paternal, tan determinada, que los dos cesaron de inmediato en sus protestas y bajaron la cabeza. En las pocas oportunidades en que los había reñido había sido muy severo, explicándoles con cariño pero firmeza el porqué de sus decisiones—. No permitiré que hagan algo que les arruinará sus vidas. Las bromas a las chicas o en el colegio son una cosa, pero ir allí a generar problemas es otra muy diferente. Sé que quieren ayudar, los entiendo y los respeto a los dos por eso, pero bajo ningún concepto permitiré que hagan esa tontería.

—Aragorn y yo los queremos mucho. Ya habíamos hablado con ustedes dos. No vamos a permitir que pongan en riesgo sus vidas ni desde el punto de vista de su salud, ni desde el punto de vista de su futuro. Somos sus amigos, jamás sustituiremos a sus padres, pero sí cuidaremos y velaremos de ustedes como si fuesen hijos nuestros, al igual que Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir, aunque ellos cuatro no aparezcan en los documentos ante el Ministerio. Como tales no permitiremos que hagan nada que los pueda perjudicar. ¿Está claro esto, Christine? ¿Lo has entendido, Christopher? —hizo hincapié Remus con tono severo.

—Sí, papá Aragorn. Sí, tío Remus. —contestaron a coro, cabizbajos, con un nudo en la garganta.

Angela los miró con infinita ternura y abrió sus brazos para que fuesen a refugiarse en ella. Jessica estaba haciendo exactamente el mismo gesto. Las dos habían notado que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de los ojos de los niños. Christine corrió a los brazos de la chica en cama y Christopher a los de la chica de ojos dorados, que los abrazaron con cariño.

—Disculpa tío, pero quisiera oír qué tenían planeado los niños —dijo en voz suave Angela mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña con cariño—. Cuando se trata de cosas serias ellos son muy precavidos y maduros en sus actuaciones.

—Eso es cierto —la apoyó Luna—. Yo también quiero oír su plan de distracción.

—Yo también quiero oírlo. —afirmó Neville.

—Claro que lo escucharemos. En este momento está aquí es el E.D.H. con los seis miembros de la Orden del Fénix que dijeron nos apoyarían —dijo con firmeza Ginny—. Ustedes son dos miembros de nuestro grupo, por lo tanto tienen tanto derecho como los demás del E.D.H. a exponer sus ideas para ir por Sirius.

Los del G.A.H. fruncieron el ceño pero permanecieron callados. No harían ni dirían nada que alterase a Angela. Los niños miraron a sus guardianas, que con una sonrisa asintieron. Al mirar a su líder y verlo asentir se sintieron agradecidos y fortalecidos. Vieron al resto del grupo asentir y luego de mirarse entre ellos se limpiaron las lágrimas del rostro, se tranquilizaron, asintieron y empezaron.

—En el atrio del Ministerio…

—… hay una fuente en el centro…

—… con cinco estatuas doradas…

—… que representan a un mago…

—… una bruja, un centauro…

—… un duende y un elfo doméstico.

—… Le dicen Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica.

—… Sin embargo hemos notado…

—… tanto que las figuras están…

—… en poses absurdas…

—… como que faltan allí…

—… licántropos, gigantes…

—… vampiros y otras criaturas.

—… Pensamos que sería bueno…

—… arreglar la fuente…

—… para lo cual llegará…

—… al Ministerio a final de tarde…

—… un envío mágico con…

—… las estatuas faltantes y…

—… un encantamiento para reubicar…

—… las existentes allí.

La mayoría los miraba atónitos, a excepción de los gemelos Weasley que mostraban cara de haber comprendido algo.

—Eso es lo que habéis guardado en…

—Sí —interrumpió rápidamente Christine a Fred. No quería que mencionase el lugar allí. Ese secreto seguía a salvo—. Ya las hemos terminado y…

—… el hechizo ya lo conseguimos.

—… Sólo que a nosotros no nos sale bien.

—… Por eso les pedimos…

—… que se reuniesen con nosotros…

—… este fin de semana…

—… para finiquitar lo del hechizo…

—… y poder seguir con el…

—… procedimiento de envío…

—… a la brevedad posible,

—… Ya que se supone…

—… que todo esto viene del…

—… Ministerio de Magia Francés...

—… Por lo que tenemos que ponerlo…

—… en el correo el próximo miércoles.

—¿Cómo piensan obtener el sello del Ministerio de Magia Francés? —preguntó Jessica sorprendida.

—¿Piensan poder simular una envío formal de ese gobierno? —preguntó abismada Ginny.

—Ya tenemos eso cubierto.

—… De hecho ya enviamos…

—… una de las cartas que se…

—… supone fue del Ministerio…

—… Francés al nuestro.

—Pero eso es ilegal y podría generar un problema internacional. —estalló Hermione preocupada.

—No. Eso también está cubierto.

—Cuando todas las estatuas…

—… estén en su nueva posición…

—… aparecerá una pancarta…

—… sobre la fuente que dejará…

—… en claro que el Ministerio de…

—… Magia Francés no tiene nada…

—… que ver con eso…

—… firmada por "La Verdadera…

—… Hermandad Mágica".

—… Dejando ver que…

—… sólo la pieza antigua…

—… que estaba en el colegio Francés…

—… la enviaron ellos y…

—… llegaría directamente a su…

—… destinatario original.

—¿Cómo saben ustedes de esa pieza? —preguntó asombrada Nymph sin poder contenerse.

Diez chicos y cinco adultos miraron interrogantes a la metamórfaga y los niños.

—Percy Weasley tenía una carta…

—… cuando lo vimos en la enfermería…

—… después del ataque al tren…

—… porque fue él quien la recibió y…

—… no se la entregó a su superior…

—… antes del ataque…

—… porque llegó ese mismo día.

—… Nosotros la conseguimos cuando…

—… cayó de su bolsillo y al ver…

—… de qué se trataba la retuvimos…

—… sin que él se enterase…

—… para no meterlo en problemas.

—… Percy nunca la leyó y…

—… con lo ocurrido no la buscó.

A excepción de Angela todos en la habitación los miraban con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, sorprendidos de lo que eran capaces.

—Supongo que una de las cartas que me pidieron que escribiese hace algún tiempo para una broma a Gabrielle era en realidad ésa. —dijo Angela decidida a encubrir a Christopher.

El niño se quedó mirándola sorprendido. No esperaba que "la guardiana regañona" lo encubriese de esa manera. Al verla sonreír reaccionó.

—Sí. Pensé que no lo recordarías. —agregó rápidamente para cubrir su expresión de sorpresa.

Christine los miraba atónita. Ella tampoco se había esperado que ella los encubriese. Había pensado que la habilidad de su hermano se vería descubierta ante los de La Orden del Fénix. Los demás del E.D.H. se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos. Sospechaban que había sido el niño y no ella quien había escrito la carta. Los seis tíos de Angela la miraban desconcertados.

—Verán, una habilidad que adquirí en el orfanato fue poder escribir cualquier texto con la letra de otra persona, habiendo leído previamente con detalle algo escrito por ella. Inicialmente Dani y yo lo hacíamos jugando, luego le vimos la utilidad y lo empezamos a emplear para ayudarnos.

Eso era cierto, lo que no aclaró fue que ella sabía que luego en La Casa Flotante lo había conseguido Christopher, imitándola a ella. Christine y Jessica asintieron a medida que ella hablaba, sin darse cuenta. Christopher asintió sonriente, ya luego hablaría con ella.

—¿Por qué ayudaste a escribir esas cartas a Chris para "una broma a Gabrielle"? —preguntó Remus desconfiado. Algo allí no le encajaba sólo que no podía definir qué era.

—Según me dijo Chris quería lucirse con Gabrielle haciéndole creer que tenía contactos con el Ministerio de Magia Francés y por eso estaban esas cartas en sus manos —se encogió de hombros simulando conformidad, representando su papel hasta el último detalle—. No vi el inconveniente considerando que solamente era una broma entre niños.

Chris frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar la primera frase, pero comprendió que era la pequeña revancha de Angela por ayudarlo y sonrió. Definitivamente era muy buena para inventar buenas excusas con rapidez.

—¿Podrías demostrarnos esa "habilidad"? —preguntó Faramir de inmediato con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiando igual que Remus.

Notó de reojo la mirada brillante en los ojos de su cuñado y denegó mentalmente, pensando en lo difícil que se le hacía a Aragorn el mantenerse enfocado cuando sus sobrinas nombraban el orfanato o se enteraba de algo más sobre lo ocurrido allí. De inmediato se sobreponía a su lógica sus ansias por proteger a los cuatro y mimarlos. Tendría que hablar con él sobre eso a solas con el mayor tacto posible.

—Cuando gustes tío.

—Ahora mismo. —exigió Remus, sentándose en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación a escribir algo.

Los chicos del E.D.H. se miraron de reojo un poco inquietos, pero al ver a Angela y a Christopher sonreír tranquilos se calmaron.

George sintió algo caliente en el bolsillo de su camisa, al mismo tiempo que Jessica, Luna, Fred y Neville. De inmediato George se giró hacia la mesita junto a la cama de su novia y buscó las pociones indicadas por Mithrandir que le correspondía tomarse a esa hora, mientras los otros cuatro chicos salían del cuarto en busca de las pociones para los otros seis y comida para todos.

Angela miró sonriente a su novio, tomándose las pociones a medida que él se las daba. Los chicos regresaron con lo que habían ido a buscar, entregándole las pociones a Eowyn, encargándose ellos de organizar la comida de todos. Los seis adultos, que les habían observado atónitos mirar las monedas y salir del cuarto, sonrieron y los ayudaron en cuanto llegaron allí.

—¿Cuándo harán el envío? —les preguntó Angela a los niños una vez que terminó de tomarse la última de las pociones que le tocaba después de comer.

—El miércoles de la próxima semana. —le respondió con seguridad Christopher.

—¿Si el envío lo hacen ese día llegaría el viernes? —quiso saber la chica para afinar el bosquejo mental sobre lo hecho por los niños y sus amigos para rescatar a su papá. Además de plantearse el cómo sacar a los gemelitos de la situación problemática con los adultos sin disgustarlos.

—Sí. Lo hemos verificado.

—…Llegará el viernes a las…

—… siete y media de la noche.

—… Justo cuando estén los…

—… aurores saliendo…

—… que son los últimos en irse.

—Los felicito chicos, es una excelente idea —afirmó con una sonrisa, gruñendo en voz baja inmediatamente los adultos—. Han hecho una investigación del correo internacional profunda. Si todo sale bien ustedes podrían esperarnos aquí y…

—No, Angela. —la interrumpió Christine.

—… Tenemos que estar allí…

—… cuando llegue el envío…

—… para controlar la velocidad…

—… del movimiento de las piezas…

—… con el hechizo que usaremos…

—… de tal forma de tenerlos…

—… ocupados el tiempo que…

—… ustedes necesiten allá abajo.

—Chicos, papá y tío Aragorn tienen razón —intentó convencerlos Jessica, dejando atónitos a todos. Parecía que Angela y ella hubiesen invertido sus posiciones en lo referente a los niños—. Ustedes no pueden estar en el atrio. Si los descubren…

—Por eso pensábamos…

—… pedirle prestada a Harry…

—… su Capa de Invisibilidad…

—… para poder estar allí…

—… sin ser vistos.

—¿Ya tienen redactada la carta que hay que escribir para acompañar el envío? —preguntó Angela fingiendo inocencia, cortando la discusión—. De no ser así tienen que ponerse a ello, para yo escribirla bien, con tiempo. Saben que si lo hago con prisas no me queda bien la caligrafía.

—Antes que sigan con eso adelante me demostrarás que eres tú y no uno de ellos quien ha escrito las cartas —la interrumpió Remus con severidad—. Luego nos mostrarán las cartas que tienen antes de hacer nada. Hermione tiene razón, el problema a nivel internacional podría ser grave si llegan a comunicarse con los franceses. Y por último, que les quede claro, ¡Chris & Chris no harán ningún hechizo esa noche en el Ministerio de Magia!

—Claro que no, tío —afirmó con una sonrisa dulce Angela, mientras los niños se cruzaban de brazos y fruncían el ceño mirándola enojados, creyendo que había dejado de apoyarlos—. George será quien haga el hechizo en el atrio, porque estoy segura que ustedes prepararán los otros hechizos, por lo que dos de La Orden del Fénix tendrían que ir con nosotros tras El Velo de la Muerte para hacer el hechizo más débil, mientras los otros dos estarían haciéndolo aquí afuera.

»Hermione y Ron tendrán que practicar con Harry el enlace energético que vimos, basado en su amistad, para evitar que Harry se vea afectado por ir tras El Velo de la Muerte y ayudarnos cuando estemos allí. Los niños tendrán que coordinar a George con quienes estén fuera del velo mientras sacamos a papá. Usando para ello algo parecido a los espejos que el papá de Harry y papá usaban en sus castigos. Los demás estarán ocupados y no podrían coordinarse con mi novio en cuanto a los movimientos de todos.

A excepción de Aragorn todos la miraban asombrados por la forma en que había logrado manejar la situación de los niños. El tío de la chica la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin poder evitarlo. Le parecía estar viendo a Angelica cuando encubría alguna travesura de Jennifer creando una historia muy creíble en que las dos terminaban siendo inocentes, cuando eran niñas, haciéndole muy difícil a su mamá el castigarlas.

Arwen, al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo, le dio un codazo muy poco sutil que hizo quejarse a Aragorn al tomarlo desprevenido y haberle lastimado una herida en el brazo. Aquello hizo toser a todos los del E.D.H. para tapar la risa. Remus, Eowyn y Faramir los miraron a todos con el ceño fruncido, mientras Nymph se tapaba la boca y miraba al piso, controlando la risa.

—Ahora escribe este texto usando mi letra. —le ordenó Remus a Angela, acercándole una pequeña bandeja para que le sirviese de escritorio, pergamino, pluma, tintero, el pergamino que él había copiado y el pequeño libro con el trozo de texto que le indicaba copiase.

Angela sonrió al notar que había procurado no usar letras en su pergamino que estuviesen en el texto que le ponía para que copiase. Se concentró en lo escrito por su tío, detallando cada rasgo con mucha atención. Releyó aquello en silencio al menos siete veces, luego tomó el libro y copio frase por frase el texto que le había señalado su tío, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

Jessica, Chris & Chris la miraban hacerlo en silencio, sonrientes, confiados. Los demás del E.D.H. la observaban atentos. Ellos jamás habían visto a Christopher mientras lo hacía y se acababan de enterar que su amiga sabía hacerlo. Cinco de los adultos la miraban en silencio, pensativos. Aragorn la miraba entre orgulloso y triste, pues le dolía el pensar en la razón que la había llevado a perfeccionar esa habilidad.

—Toma tío Remus —le dijo la chica de pelo negro extendiéndole el pergamino que ella había escrito—. Disculpa que no lo hice mejor pero generalmente hago al menos dos borradores antes de escribir el definitivo.

Cuando Remus miró el pergamino se quedó paralizado de la impresión. De no haber visto a su sobrina escribiéndolo hubiese pensado que lo había hecho él. Cuando reaccionó se los mostró a los otros tíos de la chica, incluida su novia, mirándolo todos con asombro. Aragorn miró a Remus interrogante y al verlo afirmar sonrió de nuevo, orgulloso, alejándose instintivamente de Arwen.

—Bien Angela, nos has demostrado tu habilidad —dijo Remus esforzándose por mantenerse serio ante el gesto de su amigo—. Ahora quiero ver las cartas que usaron de base y los borradores de las que han falsificado.

Chris & Chris se miraron nerviosos, pero al ver a Angela asentir se decidieron. Christine sacó de un bolsillo de su falda los pergaminos pedidos y se los entregó al líder de la O.D.F., temblando un poco al hacerlo, cabizbaja, sin mirarlo, triste por el regaño que les habían dado a ella y a su hermano cuando sólo querían ayudar.

Remus no pudo contenerse y la abrazó con cariño. No quería que los niños le tuviesen miedo. _"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?"_.

—No quiero que me tengas miedo, Chris —le dijo en voz baja, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura—. Tampoco que estés triste —afirmó levantándole el rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos—. Yo les tengo mucho cariño a los dos. Si los he regañado es porque estoy preocupado por ustedes. Pero jamás los lastimaría ni haría nada que les hiciese daño, como tampoco lo harían Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn.

La niña se tranquilizó, se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos y asintió.

—Lo entiendo tío Remus. Perdona. Yo también te quiero. Fui una tonta al ponerme a temblar así.

El hombre de ojos color miel le dio un beso en la cabeza con cariño y la liberó del abrazo, dirigiéndose a sentarse en su silla para leer los pergaminos que le había entregado la niña, pero se detuvo levemente al notar un destello de tristeza en el rostro de su sobrina. Tragó saliva y siguió su camino.

Revisaron los documentos los seis adultos, asombrados, mientras los doce jóvenes los miraban expectantes. El borrador de la carta tenía un pequeño dibujo de un fénix en una esquina, hecho por el niño para diferenciarla de las originales y evitar confusiones a la hora de preparar los envíos.

La primera carta era del profesor Dumbledore a la directora de Beauxbatons, alertándola sobre el posible interés de Voldemort en la pieza antigua que en ese momento estaba en la Academia regida por Madam Maxime. En la respuesta de la directora le participaba que dicha pieza se encontraba custodiada por el inglés que trabajaba en su academia como docente por su recomendación.

La tercera carta era del profesor Dumbledore a Eomer Heigh, el hermano de Meg, recomendando el retorno de esta pieza a Hogwarts, pidiéndole que volviese con su familia allí y se uniese al cuerpo docente para el siguiente año. En la cuarta misiva, Madam Maxime le avisaba a Dumbledore del traslado de la reliquia por Eomer, quien estaba haciendo unos trámites ante el Ministerio Francés para retornar a Inglaterra.

La quinta carta era del Ministerio Francés al Ministerio Inglés, avisando del próximo traslado de una reliquia del colegio Francés al Ministerio Inglés, por medio del señor Eomer Heigh, debido al fallecimiento del director de Hogwarts, no considerando prudente que permaneciese en Francia más allá de tres meses, por haber sufrido varios ataques. Esta era la carta encontrada por los niños.

La sexta carta era del Ministerio Francés al Ministerio Inglés. En ésta participaban del traslado inmediato de la reliquia del colegio Francés al Ministerio Inglés por medio del Servicio Especial del Correo Ministerial Francés, adjunta a la carta, debido al fallecimiento de la persona encargada del traslado. A Eomer Heigh le habían encontrado todas las cartas relacionadas en un maletín guardado en el Ministerio Francés por Aramis Giscard, un amigo del señor Heigh que resguardaba aquello el día del ataque en que Eomer fue asesinado.

En el borrador de la séptima y última carta, falsificada, los franceses avisan al Ministerio Inglés del traslado de la reliquia del colegio Francés al Ministerio Inglés por medio del Servicio Especial del Correo Ministerial Francés, debido al fallecimiento del director y de la persona encargada del traslado a quién le habían encontrado todas las cartas relacionadas en un maletín guardado en el Ministerio Francés por un amigo. Pero en ésta se daba como fecha de entrega el día del rescate de Sirius, aduciendo problemas de seguridad detectados en el correo del Ministerio Francés.

Tenían ya preparado el borrador de otra carta, aunque no estaba completo. Allí se hablaba del envío adjunto a la misiva.

—¿Ustedes interceptaron la sexta carta y la reliquia que venía con ella? —preguntó Nymph muy nerviosa y preocupada.

—Sí. La tenemos guardada en un lugar seguro, junto a las lechuzas que la transportaban. —respondió la niña mirándola interrogante por la expresión de la metamórfaga.

—¿Esta séptima carta ya la enviaron? —preguntó Faramir intranquilo.

—Sí, el viernes a primera hora. —le respondió el niño, inquieto por las expresiones de sus caras al leer las cartas.

—¿Quién sabe de esto? —preguntó enojado y preocupado Remus.

Los diez chicos que no sabían el contenido de las cartas se miraron intranquilos por su tono de voz y las expresiones de los otros.

—Nadie aparte de los que estamos…

—… aquí en este momento…

—… está enterado de eso…

—… además de Madam Maxime…

—… y el funcionario francés…

—… encargado de hacer el envío.

Todos los miraron atónitos, los chicos sin entender de qué estaban hablando, los adultos asombrados por el extremo al que habían llegado los niños.

—¿De estas cartas cuántas falsificaste, Angela? —preguntó Remus.

—Tres. —le respondió la chica intentado mostrar seguridad, asustada por lo que estaba entendiendo que habían hecho los niños.

—Dos de ellas le pedí que las falsificase únicamente para probar si lo podía hacer bien. —agregó el niño rápidamente.

Remus comprendió que Angela encubría a los niños y decidió rápidamente de qué manera la haría delatarse. Tomó una carta de Madam Maxime, la que supuestamente habían enviado del Ministerio Francés avisando del traslado de la reliquia con Eomer Heigh y una de Albus Dumbledore. Sospechaba que al estar haciéndolo bajo presión se equivocaría, además que se delataría con sus expresiones al leerlas.

—Cópiame de nuevo estas tres. —le ordenó a Angela, entregándole primero la de la directora, luego la del francés y por último la del director, a medida que ella las copiaba.

Angela transcribió las dos primeras lo mejor que pudo, muy nerviosa al tener al líder de La Orden del Fénix sentado a su lado mirándola con el ceño fruncido, asustada por el contenido que transcribía pero disimulándolo lo mejor posible, intentando entender lo que habían hecho los niños. Los chicos la miraban inquietos, al notar la preocupación creciente del niño y de la chica.

Cuando Remus puso en sus manos la carta de su abuelo Angela se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, empezando a temblar perceptiblemente, respirando muy agitada.

—¿Angela? —preguntó preocupado George.

La chica de pelo negro miró a los dos niños, de nuevo la carta, cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse, pero al abrirlos y ver de nuevo aquella letra no pudo más y empezó a llorar desconsolada.

—Perdóname Chris… No puedo. —se disculpó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Remus que no se esperaba aquello la abrazó rápidamente, alejando de ella el pergamino.

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña. Cálmate. No te pongas así, te hace daño.

—Perdóname tú a mí, Angela. No debí permitir que intentases encubrirme —le dijo el niño cabizbajo, comprendiendo lo ocurrido al ver la carta seleccionada por su tutor ante la cual su guardiana había empezado a llorar—. Angela jamás ha intentado falsificar las letras de tía Jennifer o de su abuelo —explicó en voz baja, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable del estado en el que estaba la chica de pelo negro—. Lo intentó una vez en el orfanato con una carta de tía Angelica para sacarnos de allí y no pudo.

—¿Cómo… supiste… que…? —intentó preguntarle Angela, pero su respiración era demasiado irregular.

—Te escuchamos llorando un día en el huerto, el día después de haber recreado las tumbas de los cuatro para hablar con ellos, hace cuatro años. —le respondió en voz baja Christine, mirándola preocupada.

George y Remus al ver que no lograba respirar con regularidad la sujetaron para que no se intentase oponer. En un acuerdo silencioso de miradas le hicieron una transmisión de magia y energía simultánea para sacarla de la crisis, sabiendo que Arwen y Aragorn se habían levantado para ir hacia ella a hacerla y no estaban en condiciones de soportarla.

—No lo hagan… por favor. —intentó negarse Angela, preocupada por ellos. Pero no logró soltarse por estar muy débil. Su organismo aún estaba muy resentido de los procesos de los siete, sumándosele su depresión por los recuerdos despertados por la petición de falsificar la carta de su abuelo.

Al cesar la luz blanca alrededor de los tres todos pudieron ver que los tres estaban muy débiles y pálidos, aunque la chica ya respiraba con regularidad, pero se notaba que los tres tenían dificultades para mantenerse sentados. Faramir y Ron se apresuraron a llevar a Remus hacia una cama cercana, mientras Nymph y Fred ayudaban a George. Arwen y Aragorn recostaron y tranquilizaron a Angela, mientras Eowyn convocaba con su varita vasos con poción plateada que tenían en la cocina para los tratamientos, dándoles a beber a los tres.

Angela al ver a su tío y su novio recuperarse con la poción se calmó un poco. Sintió que el malestar de su cuerpo la adormecía, una vez pasada la crisis respiratoria y disminuida su tensión nerviosa gracias a la ayuda de Arwen. Miró a los niños que la observaban asustados sollozando y luego a sus tíos, luchando con su malestar para mantenerse despierta y ayudarlos.

—Tranquila Angela. Debes descansar para recuperarte. Seguiremos todos con la reunión luego, cuando estés mejor. —le dijo Aragorn al notar sus miradas y comprender la razón de su intranquilidad.

—Chris, sólo… quería ayudar… —intentó abogar por el gemelito.

—Shhh, tranquila —la interrumpió él con dulzura—. Chris & Chris estarán bien. Duerme un poco pequeña.

El malestar de su organismo la doblegó finalmente y se adormeció. Faramir al verla intranquila la durmió con el hechizo para que tuviese un descanso profundo.

Fred tuvo que ser ayudado por Neville para retener a George, que intentaba levantarse para ir junto a la chica de pelo negro a pesar de las negativas de Nymph.

—Cálmate George. La hemos dormido con el hechizo —le dijo Aragorn acercándose a la cama del joven pelirrojo, que al oírlo dejó de luchar por liberarse de su gemelo y su amigo castaño—. Ella estará bien. Descansa un rato para que te recuperes totalmente. No es conveniente que te vea demacrado cuando despierte o se preocupará.

El pelirrojo asintió, mirándola intranquilo desde la cama seguidamente. Aragorn y Faramir se entendieron con la mirada, durmiendo el segundo al chico. Nymph le dio un suave beso en la boca a su novio y lo durmió con el hechizo también, sabiendo que solamente así descansaría un rato. Chris & Chris miraban a todos asustados, sintiéndose culpables de lo ocurrido.

—Christine y Christopher vengan conmigo. —les ordenó Aragorn en el tono de voz que usaba con ellos para reñirlos como un padre, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación y esperándolos allí.

—Tío Aragorn, nosotros quisiéramos… —intentó ayudarlos el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

—No, Harry. Esto tengo que hablarlo con ellos dos a solas. —lo interrumpió el aludido denegando y con expresión decidida.

—Pero ellos hicieron esto como miembros del E.D.H. y nosotros… —intentó mediar Ginny.

—¿Si alguno de ustedes hubiese sabido lo que se traían entre manos los hubiesen apoyado? —les preguntó muy serio mostrándoles las cartas a Harry y a Ginny, que los habían intentado defender.

La menuda pelirroja y el pelinegro las leían sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Luna, Jessica, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Fred se aproximaron rápidamente a leerlas al ver las expresiones de ellos, sumándose a la incredulidad de los dos primeros. Los ocho se giraron a mirar a los niños, asustados al entender lo que habían hecho.

Los dos niños bajaron la cabeza y avanzaron hacia la puerta.

—Es mi culpa…

—Yo no debí…

—Si yo no les…

—Fui yo el que…

Hablaron simultáneamente Harry, Jessica, Luna y Neville, deteniéndose al mismo tiempo al notarlo. Los demás les miraron asombrados, incluidos los niños, sin haber entendido lo dicho pero sí las intenciones de los cuatro.

—Sé que quieren defenderlos, chicos, pero esto debo hablarlo con ellos a solas. —les dijo firme Aragorn, con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a discusiones.

—Papá Ar… —la niña se detuvo al ver al Dunedain cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y mirarla con severidad —. Aragorn tiene razón —bajó la cabeza—. Christopher y yo tenemos que hablarlo con él a solas. —afirmó en tono culpable.

—No, Christine. Tú solamente investigaste el hechizo y preparaste las estatuas. —dijo el niño muy serio y determinado a defenderla.

—Pero sabía lo que hacías y no sólo no te detuve, sino que te ayudé a guardar la reliquia. Vamos los dos.

Los gemelitos se miraron a los ojos. El niño bajó la cabeza, suspiró, tomó de la mano a su hermana y salieron por la puerta del cuarto, seguidos de Aragorn que los condujo con las manos sobre sus hombros a la habitación al fondo.

—Tía Arwen, es mi culpa. Como líder del E.D.H. debí estar al pendiente de ellos. —intentó Harry.

—Eso no es cierto. Angela y tú no sabían lo que estábamos investigando. Yo no debí dejarlos de su cuenta con la distracción. Sólo Angela y yo los conocemos lo suficiente para saber que se meterían en líos. La culpa es mía. —afirmó Jessica.

—Si yo no les hubiese pedido que nos ayudasen no estarían en problemas. Era mi investigación, no debí involucrarlos. —interpuso Luna.

—Fui yo el que los convenció a ustedes de dejarlos participar. Es mi culpa lo que han hecho. No debí dejarlos solos con la distracción. —se culpó el castaño.

—Eso no es cierto, Neville. Tú me pediste que los ayudara y yo no les puse suficiente atención. —denegó el gemelo pelirrojo junto a él.

—No, Fred. Tú estabas cubriendo a George en la tienda mientras él ayudaba a Angela. Es mi culpa lo que ha ocurrido. —insistió el castaño.

—Calma chicos —les pidió Arwen, sonriendo maternalmente sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía feliz al verlos tan unidos intentando proteger a los niños—. Comprendo que quieran ayudarlos, pero Aragorn tiene razón en que debía hablar con ellos a solas. Ustedes deben permitir que él les haga comprender la gravedad de lo que han hecho y les ponga el castigo adecuado. Sólo así evitaremos que en un futuro hagan algo que los meta en un problema del que no podamos sacarlos.

Los chicos bajaron la mirada y asintieron en silencio, comprendiendo que tenía razón. Los niños eran muy listos y atrevidos, pero lo que habían hecho era muy serio y peligroso. Tenían que hacérselos entender.

A final de tarde diecisiete de los dieciocho se reunieron de nuevo, en la habitación en que descansaba Angela mientras se recuperaba. Eowyn estaba en el colegio cubriendo las clases de Mithrandir.

Los niños estaban cabizbajos y silenciosos. Sin embargo habían abrazado a la chica de pelo negro con cariño apenas entrar al cuarto, asegurándole que todo estaba bien. A ninguno de los miembros del E.D.H. les quisieron decir cuál era su castigo. Se limitaron a decirles que era uno muy adecuado.

Aragorn les había contado a los otros cinco del G.A.H. cuál era el castigo a los niños y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era el apropiado.

—La reliquia de la que habla las cartas. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó muy serio Remus.

—En nuestro cuarto en La Casa Flotante. —le respondió Christopher cabizbajo. Era el único que no habían revisado durante las búsquedas de las investigaciones de Angelica, pues la niña había aducido que allí sus guardianas no habían permitido que hubiese nada nunca pues lo usaban desde que llegaron con cinco años. Allí sólo estaban permitidos los juguetes, pergaminos y libros de los gemelitos, para evitar que dañasen algo sin intención.

—¿Cuál es el hechizo que investigaron para las estatuas? —preguntó Nymph.

—Aquí está. —le entregó un pergamino Christine a Arwen que estaba cerca de ella, cabizbaja.

En el papel estaba copiado con detalle el hechizo a usar, los movimientos de varita a realizar para llevarlo a cabo con dibujos explicativos y la referencia del libro en el que lo habían conseguido.

—Harry. Tráenos este libro y la reliquia, por favor. —le pidió Arwen.

El pelinegro miró interrogante a su tía y a los niños.

—En el guardarropa de nuestro cuarto, bajo la capa de viaje de papá que Angela me dio cuando celebramos nuestra admisión a Hogwarts. —dijo en voz baja el niño mientras Nymph deseaba estar equivocada, aunque la posibilidad era remota.

—¿Por qué no va Christopher por ellos? —preguntó Ginny.

—Porque ellos no pisarán de nuevo La Casa Flotante ni se reunirán con ustedes por lo que resta de este año. —le respondió Aragorn.

Los otros diez chicos miraron comprensivos a los gemelitos, sospechando que aquello era sólo parte del castigo. Harry fue con la fénix _Lily_ a la Casa Flotante y regresó con lo pedido, extrañado por la fuerte magia que emanaba de aquél antiguo cofre cristalino con siete varitas en su interior.

—Espera Harry —detuvo alarmada Nymph al pelinegro, evitando que se lo entregase a Arwen—. Ninguno de nosotros debe tocarlo. Ubícalo sobre ese escritorio —le indicó preocupada. Al notar que todos los chicos, los cuatro Dunedains y su novio la miraban interrogantes, Nymph se decidió a informarles de qué se trataba —. En ese cofre están guardadas las varitas de los cuatro fundadores de la Academia Beauxbatons y las de los tres de Hogwarts que permanecieron unidos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrado Remus.

—Está protegido y sellado por la magia de Godric Gryffindor, que fue el último en morir y las reunió según lo pactado por ellos. Sólo puede ser tocado por alguien de corazón puro o alguien que sólo tenga la intención de trasladarlo según instrucciones de los directores de los colegios fundados por ellos, pero no abrirlo o intentar de alguna manera usar su magia. La única excepción es que sea para despertar la magia fundadora de alguna de las dos instituciones, como protección de emergencia.

Christine, Christopher y Harry la miraron paralizados.

—Para ser trasladado se requiere de la firma mágica de los directores de las dos escuelas, que se comprometen a velar por el cofre cuando son admitidos por la magia de cada una de las escuelas a su cargo.

Los dos niños empezaron a sudar frío, asustados. Harry depositó el cofre en el sitio que le indicó la metamórfaga, con el pulso acelerado al máximo.

—Pero entonces… ¿Cómo…? —Jessica no lograba armar la pregunta.

—Los niños sólo lograron interceptarlo porque sus corazones son puros y la magia de las varitas de los fundadores así lo permitieron. —afirmó muy segura la metamórfaga, caminando hasta los gemelitos y abrazándolos maternalmente, comprendiendo sus expresiones de espanto al enterarse de aquello.

—La cual también debe ser la razón para que tú lo pudieses traer. —le dijo Arwen con dulzura a Harry, llevándolo abrazado junto a la menuda pelirroja, comprendiendo que estaba intentando disimular su propio susto para no impresionar más a los pequeños.

Angela miraba asustada a los niños y el cofre, usando rápidamente su don de Percibir los Pensamientos con ellos para conocer el contenido de las cartas que no había visto. Al hacerlo comprendió la gravedad de lo hecho por sus pequeños protegidos para traer a su papá de vuelta a su lado. Se esforzó en usar su entrenamiento como Dunedain para mantenerse lo más tranquila posible, pero estaba muy asustada.

—Por lo que dijo Fred ya tienen las estatuas escondidas en algún lugar —empezó de nuevo Arwen mirando a los niños muy seria—. ¿Es eso correcto?

—Sí. —le respondió el niño cabizbajo.

—¿Dónde?

—En un lugar seguro. —respondió la niña nerviosa.

—Las debemos ver antes de enviarlas al Ministerio. —afirmó muy serio Faramir.

—Las traeremos aquí mañana mismo. —dijo el gemelito inquieto.

—Sería mejor que nos llevasen donde las tienen. —planteó Nymph mirándolos con fingida inocencia.

—Las traeremos de inmediato. —afirmó la gemelita asustada.

Angela cerró los ojos y le apretó levemente la mano a su novio. Con el susto por lo que se había enterado que habían hecho los niños empezaba a sentirse mal. La fiebre le empezó a subir.

—¿Qué tienes Angelita? —le preguntó George preocupado.

—Mareada y cansada.

—Ven. Voy a recostarte. Ya debes descansar.

—Pero la reun…

—No te preocupes Angela. La reunión ha terminado —la interrumpió decidido Aragorn—. Nosotros también deberíamos estar descansando hace rato —agregó con tono paternal convincente lleno de cariño, pues sabía que interponiendo la salud de ellos cedería con más facilidad—. Mañana continuaremos con lo que falta. Todos necesitamos descansar y reponer fuerzas para lo que hay que hacer en los próximos días. Luna, Neville, quiero que me dejen los libros por esta noche para que nosotros examinemos lo de la poción y los hechizos.

La chica de pelo negro asintió y permitió que su novio la acomodase en la cama para dormir, después de tomarse la poción que él le dio para la fiebre. A los pocos minutos de estar acostada se quedó dormida, agotada por todas las emociones vividas.

Luna y Neville le entregaron los libros a Aragorn, previo asentimiento de sus compañeros de investigación. Luego todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar sin protestar, agotados, preocupados los que se habían enterado en las últimas horas tanto de la misión de Harry como de lo planificado por los chicos para el rescate de Sirius Black.

—Buenos días Angela. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Buenos días Harry. Mucho mejor, aunque un poco extrañada porque George no estaba aquí cuando desperté hace un rato. Pero supongo que lo han convencido de ir a dormir. ¿Por qué me traes tú el desayuno? —le preguntó extrañada.

—Eso es porque…

—Así que aquí están ustedes dos —entró Arwen como un vendaval a la habitación—. Ahora mismo quiero que me digan dónde están los otros.

Angela se quedó mirándola con sus ojos grises muy abiertos, asustada y sorprendida. Luego se giró a mirar a Harry interrogante.

—Buenos días tía Arwen —la saludó el pelinegro en un tono suave—. Precisamente estaba por explicarle a Angela que no sé dónde están los otros chicos del E.D.H.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron simultáneamente Arwen y Angela. Levantándose la segunda bruscamente de la cama.

—Tranquila Angela. Ginny me dejó esta nota esta mañana. —le señaló con la cabeza un sobre que tenía en la bandeja donde le llevaba la comida y las pociones.

Angela y Arwen se precipitaron hacia el sobre en la bandeja mientras Harry retrocedió hasta la pared, asustado al verlas abalanzarse hacia él. Angela alcanzó a tomar el sobre pero Arwen se lo quitó rápidamente de las manos y lo abrió.

—Solamente dice que salieron todos temprano a finiquitar unos detalles, que no me preocupe, que nos avisarán cuando estén aquí de regreso y que me encargase de tu desayuno y tratamiento, para lo cual me dejaron el galeón que tengo en el bolsillo de la camisa. —le informó rápidamente a su amiga, antes que alcanzase a formular la pregunta, mientras la Dunedain leía el pergamino.

—Harry… —empezó Angela preocupada.

—Están bien. Los he contactado. Volverán en un par de horas. A los niños les dieron desayuno y los dejaron dormidos con el hechizo arriba para que descansasen mientras regresaban. Vuelve a la cama para que comas y te tomes tus pociones o George me recordará que tan malas pueden ser las bromas de Sortilegios Weasley.

Angela sonrió ante el comentario. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor y abrazar con su brazo izquierdo su abdomen, mientras con la mano derecha se sujetaba levemente de Harry. Una vez pasado el susto por los chicos su organismo le pasaba factura por su reacción brusca.

—¡Angela! —exclamó Harry asustado, sujetando la bandeja con una sola mano mientras con la otra sostenía rápidamente a la chica por la cintura.

Arwen rápidamente la tomó por la cintura y se pasó el brazo izquierdo de la chica por sobre sus hombros. Le hizo señas a Harry que se la dejase a ella y la ayudó a llegar hasta la cama, recostándola en las almohadas.

—Tranquila mi niña. Harry, suelta eso y trae a Eowyn. Están buscando a los otros chicos. ¡Rápido!

—No es… —intentó tranquilizarlos Angela, pero el dolor en el hígado no la dejó continuar. Le estaba siendo difícil controlarse para no llorar.

—Shhh. No siempre tienes que ser la fuerte —le recordó Arwen—. Dime cómo te sientes realmente. —le pidió con dulzura.

Al oír las palabras de su tía no pudo más y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Se sentía bastante mal. Los nervios por todo lo hablado el día anterior, la perspectiva de conocer personalmente a su papá, el no haber conseguido a George allí en la mañana y el susto pasado unos minutos antes la tenían bastante mal anímicamente, lo que la hacía sentirse débil y resentir aún más su malestar físico.

Arwen se había sentado en la cama y la tenía acunada contra su pecho, arrullándola. En susurros le pidió que le permitiese ayudarla con su don mezclado y al sentir el leve asentimiento de la chica lo hizo. Justo en ese momento entraban Harry, Eowyn y Aragorn.

—Tío Remus ha ido a avisarles a los demás de los chicos. —informó Harry aproximándose rápidamente a ellas.

—Harry, Aragorn, esperen en el pasillo. —les pidió Eowyn.

Los dos asintieron y salieron, cabizbajos y preocupados.

—Les avisaré a los chicos para que regresen de inmediato. No me importa qué están haciendo, Angela necesita a George aquí con ella.

—No, Harry. Esperemos la evaluación que le está haciendo Eowyn. Yo quiero que regresen pero… No preocupemos a Jessica antes de tiempo. —le pidió Aragorn temeroso de una recaída seria en Angela, que se agravaría seguramente si se preocupaba al ver allí a todos nerviosos.

Pasaron veinte largos minutos en el pasillo contiguo a la puerta. Meg, Charlie, Bill, Kingsley, Harry, Remus, Aragorn y Faramir estaban tensos y preocupados. Nymph había entrado a ayudar a Arwen y Eowyn, y no había vuelto a salir. Cuando se abrió la puerta todos se apresuraron sobre la metamórfaga que levantó las manos y les sonrió para calmarlos.

—Tranquilos. Está tan bien como era de esperarse.

—¿Qué significa eso, tía Nymph? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Ayer hablamos de muchas cosas —respondió saliendo hacia el pasillo y cerrando la puerta, hablando en voz baja para que la chica no la escuchase—. Está un poco nerviosa por la perspectiva de encontrarse con su papá y la desaparición esta mañana de los chicos la puso más nerviosa todavía. Su organismo lo resintió un poco pero no es nada serio. Eowyn dice que debemos procurar no dejarla sola ni un momento para evitar que se ponga a pensar en lo que podría ocurrir y tensarse, que debe permanecer en cama hoy todo el día y ha cambiado un poco el ritmo del tratamiento. Pero si logramos que se tranquilice se recuperará rápidamente.

Meg, Charlie, Bill y Kingsley los miraron interrogantes pero guardaron silencio.

—Harry, ¿de verdad no sabes dónde están los chicos? —le preguntó Remus preocupado.

—No con seguridad, existen dos alternativas. Pero le diré a George que deje lo que esté haciendo y se venga, sin asustar a los otros.

—En lo que vean a _Lily_… —empezó Faramir.

—La salud de Angela es prioridad —lo interrumpió muy serio Harry—. Además ellos también deben haber percibido la recaída que ella ha tenido. Estoy seguro que sabrá decirles algo a los demás para que estén tranquilos.

—Tienes razón. —lo apoyó Aragorn.

—_Lily_ —Un segundo después de llamarla aparecía la preciosa fénix—. Necesito un favor tuyo, amiga. Dile a George que venga, que es urgente, pero que no alarme a los demás —El ave soltó una suave nota y desapareció—. _Orión_ —Al ver aparecer el fénix de su amiga sonrió, acariciándole con cariño el plumaje con su mano derecha después que se posase en su brazo izquierdo—. Vamos a acompañar a Angela, amiguito. Estoy seguro que tu presencia la va a animar.

Harry entró al cuarto seguido de los demás, consiguiendo a Arwen y a Eowyn riñendo a Angela para que se comiese todo.

—Pero no tengo apetito, tía. Ya comí…

—Nada de eso, Angela. Una de las condiciones para la reunión con Aberforth era que comerías sin protestar. —la regañó Arwen con voz maternal.

—Sí tía, pero me molesta un poco aquí. —replicó señalándose la boca del estómago.

—Lo sé mi niña, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. Si no comes será peor. —le dijo con cariño Eowyn.

Angela suspiró y miró su plato, con más de la mitad de la comida en él. Sabía que su tía tenía razón, pero desde que había despertado y cayó en cuenta que si todo salía bien en sólo unos días se vería por primera vez con su papá… se le había instalado un nudo en la boca del estómago. Tragó saliva.

_Orión_ voló hacia Angela cantando suavemente. Ella lo miró sonriente y le tendió el brazo izquierdo para que se posase en él.

—Hola amiguito. Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí. Gracias por llamarlo, Harry. —le sonrió con afecto. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el canto del fénix la tranquilizase.

Al verla sonreír más tranquila todos miraron al chico, sonrientes y agradecidos. _Orión_ voló del brazo de la chica al cabecero de la cama y se quedó mirándola silencioso.

—Ahora a comer, jovencita.

—Pero Harry, yo no…

—Ya oíste a tus tías, tienes que comer.

—Sí, pero… ¿Podría terminar luego?

—Nada de eso, Angela.

—Pero Harry… —intentó convencerlo con expresión de niñita pidiendo mimos.

—Así que mi Angelita está de nuevo de desobediente.

—¡George! —exclamó con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa.

—Estás portándote mal, Angelita —aseveró y denegó levemente, fingiendo seriedad. Se acercó hasta sentarse en la silla junto a su cama, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al verla hacer un puchero—. Voy a tener que castigarte, pero primero jugaremos a las quaffles.

Al verla sonrojarse mientras todos los miraban interrogantes no se pudo contener y empezó a reírse. Tomó con sus manos los cubiertos y empezó a darle de comer en la boca como a una niña pequeña, jugando como si los cubiertos con comida fuesen las pelotas rojas y la boca de la chica el aro de anotación, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas por avergonzarla y las risas de todos los presentes.

—Eso ha estado mejor, Angelita —la felicitó contento al ver el plato vacío—. Ahora a tomarte tus pociones.

—Luego debes descansar, Angela. —afirmó Eowyn sonriente.

—Pero yo no tengo sueño. —se opuso la chica con tono suave, intentando no desobedecer sino ser convincente.

—Ya oíste a tu tía. Vas a acostarte a dormir un ratito. —le dijo el novio con cariño pero tono firme.

—George, los chicos…

—Ellos están bien, preciosa —la tranquilizó dándole las primeras pociones mientras le hablaba—. Fuimos a verificar lo que Chris & Chris habían preparado como estatuas y darles los retoques finales. En cuanto estén listas las traerán arriba, al cuarto en que entrenamos para Defensa.

—Yo quiero…

—Acostarte a descansar y ser muy obediente —la interrumpió, sonriendo al verla hacer un puchero—. Y exactamente en eso es que te vamos a complacer, Angelita. Mientras te quedas dormida yo te leo y luego me quedo a velar tus sueños. _¡Accio Libros El Señor de los Anillos!_

Angela no pudo evitar sonreír. La había obligado a comer, avergonzándola, tratándola como una niñita pequeña y rebelde. Le dio todas las pociones sin escuchar sus protestas y ahora la estaba acostando a dormir en contra de sus deseos, pero… Había sido todo el tiempo tan dulce, cariñoso y cuidadoso con ella. Había tanto amor en sus ojos. Simplemente le era imposible enojarse con él.

George tan sólo le había leído dos páginas y Angela ya se había quedado profundamente dormida. Al notar que no se inquietaba al suspender la lectura le acomodó un poco más la manta y miró a los otros con expresión interrogante.

Harry le indicó por señas que él se quedaba con ella para que saliese a hablar con Eowyn, señalándole al fénix de plumas plateadas y azules que estaba posado en el cabecero de la cama para darle a entender que lo alertaría si ella lo necesitaba.

El pelirrojo asintió y salió al pasillo.

—Está muy nerviosa, George —le respondió Eowyn a la pregunta que él no había alcanzado a formular—. El organismo de Angela está resintiendo su tensión por lo que se enteró ayer. Esta mañana ha tenido el suficiente tiempo a solas para empezar a plantearse la posibilidad de ver a su papá por primera vez y todo lo que eso puede significar. El saber que ustedes no estaban en la casa la preocupó aún más. No sé si te diste cuenta pero… —se detuvo un momento, pensando cómo hacerle el planteamiento.

—Desde que se enteró del posible regreso de Sirius está muy sobreprotectora y condescendiente con Chris & Chris. —dijo el chico ceñudo recostado a la pared, mirando la puerta del cuarto donde dormía su novia.

—Sí —le confirmó Aragorn—. Está intentando protegerlos porque se siente en una situación que le genera miedo y quiere evitar que ellos sufran, como ha hecho siempre. Cuidarlos poniéndose ella en medio.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Miedo a qué? —le preguntó.

—A que fracasemos en traerlo. —respondió Nymph.

—A que Sirius no la acepte. —añadió Faramir.

—A que se entere cómo ha sido su vida. —agregó Eowyn.

—A que intente separarlos a ustedes dos. —dijo Arwen.

—A todo lo que puede ocurrir al traerlo de vuelta. —resumió Aragorn.

—Y lamentablemente, conociendo a Sirius, inicialmente tendrá problemas para aceptar que es su hija, luego habrá que contarle todo y… —Remus se detuvo mirando al chico fijamente, preocupado.

—Y también tiene razón en que intentará separarnos. ¿Es eso?

—Sí —le respondió Remus luego de suspirar, pues comprendía el problema que eso representaría—. Sirius siempre ha sido muy posesivo. No sé que esté viviendo tras ese Velo, pero no creo que le haga cambiar lo suficiente para que, una vez que acepte a Angela como su hija, no intente separarnos a todos de ella absorbiéndola junto a él. Más aún cuando se entere de todo lo que ha vivido.

—Angelica hizo todo lo posible para que Angela conociera a su papá —continuó Nymph con tono seguro—. Le dejó muchos recuerdos en el pensadero y… Ella es muy lista, sabe que no será nada fácil.

Todos los que habían estado el día anterior en la reunión suspiraron preocupados, mirando intensamente al pelirrojo. Los otros les acompañaban en silencio, sin entender de lo que hablaban, preocupados por el estado en el que se encontraba la chica y la evidente tensión en los que les acompañaban.

—Al menos durante tres días no puede estar sola ni un momento, George —le dijo muy firme Eowyn—. Le he cambiado el tratamiento, toma —le entregó un pergamino con las nuevas indicaciones—. Es indispensable para su recuperación que esté lo más tranquila posible los próximos días.

—No me despegaré de su lado ni un instante estos tres primeros días. Yo me haré cargo de tranquilizarla.

Los seis adultos asintieron sonrientes. Sólo él podría conseguirlo.

—Una cosa más, George. Los chicos…

—Lo que dije antes es cierto, Aragorn. Ellos están bien. Están en el punto nuevo que les había mencionado Fred antes. Uno de los sitios que hemos establecido para encontrarnos sin las alteraciones del tiempo de La Casa Flotante.

—¿Dónde, George? —preguntó Arwen.

—Lo siento. Sólo puedo decirles que es un lugar seguro.

—George, por favor, estamos en guerra. Nos preocupan.

—Lo sé, Remus, pero no puedo decirles porque no soy el guardián del encantamiento Fidelius.

Al oír esto todos lo miraron enarcando las cejas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Faramir.

—La única del grupo que sabe poner pupilos es Angela y no lo podíamos permitir estando ella de reposo. Así que se establecieron otras protecciones.

—George… —intentó Eowyn.

—Ellos están bien y regresarán en un par de horas con las estatuas —la interrumpió el pelirrojo. Al ver que iban a insistir agregó rápidamente—: Por favor, quiero ir con Angela.

—De acuerdo. Entra. Ya hablaremos de esto. —accedió Remus.

George entró al cuarto, leyó con Harry las especificaciones de Eowyn y el chico de pelo negro modificó los galeones, a pesar de la insistencia del pelirrojo que aquello no era necesario porque no la dejaría sola ni un instante.

—Lo sé, George, pero si no modificamos los galeones con las nuevas instrucciones los demás nos harán trocitos pequeños por no ponerlos al tanto del cambio en el tratamiento de Angela. —le dijo el líder del E.D.H., fastidiado por la insistencia de George en que no lo hiciese.

Ante ese argumento el pelirrojo suspiró y asintió. Tenía razón, él no era el único preocupado por ella. Luego se pusieron de acuerdo para que, superada la crisis por la chica, el pelinegro cubriese al pelirrojo cuidándola, mientras él iba a La Casa Flotante a practicar el hechizo débil.

* * *

—¿Nos pueden explicar a qué se refieren con traer a Sirius? —preguntó Meg en cuanto George entró a la habitación.

—¿Y qué es eso de las estatuas? —inquirió Kingsley.

Los seis que se habían reunido el día anterior con los chicos suspiraron, mirándose preocupados.

—Vamos a la biblioteca. Tenemos que hablar. —decidió Remus.

—Faramir y yo acompañaremos a mi hermano a descansar. —dijo Eowyn.

Aragorn iba a protestar pero comprendió que no era prudente. Tenía que poner de su parte para recuperarse totalmente a la brevedad. Se habían reunido al amanecer los cuatro, revisando los libros que los chicos le habían dado, confirmando que les habían dicho la verdad en las reuniones en todo.

Estando Angela tan delicada él tenía que hacer todo lo posible por recuperarse totalmente, pedirle ayuda a Mithrandir para que le enseñase rápidamente sobre las barreras a los dones que él antes no manejaba, convencer a su sobrina para que le cediese el control de los dones en los otros cinco, además de colaborar todos en la total recuperación de los chicos al menos un par de días antes de ir por Sirius.

Cuando habían buscado a los chicos en sus cuartos para preguntarles algunas dudas que tenían se dieron cuenta que no estaban. Empezaron a buscarlos por toda la casa y, justo cuando él conseguía a los niños durmiendo en uno de los cuartos del último piso, se había desencadenado la situación con su sobrina. Todos la habían sentido debilitarse bruscamente, por lo que Harry los consiguió en camino a la habitación de la chica, preocupados por ella.

Remus se llevó a Meg, Charlie, Bill y Kingsley hacia la biblioteca con Nymph y Arwen, mientras Eowyn y Faramir se llevaban a Aragorn a la habitación para que comiese y se tomase sus pociones, a lo que no había accedido antes preocupado por los chicos.

Arwen buscó las de Remus y las de ella en la cocina. Entre ellos dos y la metamórfaga les explicaron a los demás la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior en lo referente a Sirius. Habían decidido que veintidós de aquellos a quienes Angelica les había dejado sus dones estarían al tanto de lo referente a Sirius. Sólo la directora McGonagall, los tres señores Dunedains y el propio Sirius, se enterarían después que fuesen por él. Mientras lo de los horcruxes lo sabrían sólo los del "Grupo de Apoyo a Harry".

Les hablaron primero de lo que habían averiguado los chicos sobre el lugar tras El Velo de la Muerte, luego de los hechizos, la participación de Angela y Aragorn, la de Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Remus.

—… Por último, la poción que están preparando los chicos, estará lista esa noche, al recibir la luz de la segunda luna llena después del eclipse total de luna en que se inició su preparación. —Arwen se detuvo, dudando como seguir.

—¿Algo más que debamos saber de lo que han estado haciendo mis hermanos y sus amigos? —preguntó Bill al notar el cruce nervioso de miradas.

—Sí —se decidió Nymph, mirando fijamente a su amiga—. Esa poción deben tomarla esa noche dos personas tras El Velo de la Muerte, para luego hacer un conjuro y traerlo de regreso. Mi primo Sirius y la mujer a quien ama, siendo su amor correspondido— Todos voltearon a mirar a la rubia siguiendo la mirada de la metamórfaga, mientras ella palidecía notoriamente y empezaba a denegar—. Sólo tú podrás traerlo de vuelta, Meg.

—Yo no… —Se detuvo, era inútil negar sus sentimientos. Se giró a mirar al líder de La Orden del Fénix—. Remus, él no… —Al verlo asentir con sus ojos dorados mirándola con cariño se detuvo, denegando con fuerza—. No, él dijo… —No pudo terminar, bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

Nymph y Remus se apresuraron a abrazarla. Sabían que para ella era duro.

—Dijo que él no era un hombre libre, que no podía amar a nadie —les contó entre sollozos la rubia—. Me dijo que era un hombre acorralado por las circunstancias. Que yo le gustaba mucho, que quería estar conmigo, pero que era una tonta si creía que él se podría enamorar hasta tanto no fuese probada su inocencia y fuese libre. También que tal vez entonces tampoco se enamoraría de mí, porque podría conocer a muchas otras y escoger a alguien mejor.

—Eso sólo lo dijo para alejarte, Meg. Tenía miedo de desilusionarte y de meterte en problemas en tu trabajo —le dijo Remus con un tono de voz dulce pero firme, comprendiendo ahora lo ocurrido al escucharla—. Ese día Albus había discutido con él porque Sirius quería ir tras Peter para arrancarle una confesión y no lograba asimilar la negativa del director. Sabes muy bien que teníamos problemas con Fudge, especialmente Arthur, Kingsley, Nymph y tú por trabajar para el Ministerio. Al hablar de eso Sirius se calló y su mirada se turbó. No discutió más con Albus ni conmigo, se encerró en su habitación y luego, cuando llegaste, se encerró contigo en la biblioteca y te dijo eso.

—Remus, ¿me estás diciendo que él…? —sintió que no tenía voz para terminar la pregunta.

—Estoy diciendo que discutió contigo a propósito. Quería alejarte de él hasta resolver su situación. —afirmó con seguridad.

—¿Tú crees que él me quería? —le preguntó la mujer rubia en voz baja.

—Estamos seguros, Meg —le respondió con cariño Nymph—. Ya te he dicho que mi primo estuvo taciturno y huraño después de su discusión contigo. Las únicas muestras de alegría que pudimos percibir en él después de eso era cuando le hablábamos de Harry, y aún así eran de muy corta duración.

—Además Sirius sólo hizo un gesto de protección similar con Angelica, con sus conquistas jamás se comportó así. —le dijo Remus respondiéndole a una pregunta que ella le había formulado tiempo atrás, cuando Sirius la pretendía, y él no se había atrevido a responder para no interferir entre ellos.

—Angelica fue su primer amor y… ese día me dijo que fue el único. —les contó la rubia cabizbaja.

—Quería alejarte, Meg. —afirmó Nymph convencida después de mirarse con su novio.

—¿Cómo tomaría Angela mi presencia allí? No quiero alterarla. No quiero que piense que quiero usurpar el lugar de su mamá.

Remus sonrió mirándola con ternura.

—Angela nos ha dicho que cuando Angelica se despidió de ella le dijo que quería que Sirius se enamorase de nuevo y fuese feliz.

—Pero… tal vez ella no esté de acuerdo con lo dicho por su mamá. Menos ahora que sabe que Angelica… —No se atrevió a terminar de decir aquello.

—Yo sí quiero que papá y tú sean felices juntos.

—¡Angela! —exclamaron Nymph y Remus a coro.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó Arwen asustada, mirando a George sosteniendo a su novia por la cintura.

—Perdóname por desobedecerte, tía. Pero percibí a Meg muy tensa y triste, además de preocupada.

En ese momento llegaba Harry junto a los chicos, agitado y preocupado.

—¿Por qué no están en el cuarto? ¡Me asustaron!

—Angela insistió en que la trajese junto a Meg. Estaba muy tensa y pensé que era mejor complacerla para que se tranquilizase. —explicó el pelirrojo mientras la ayudaba a llegar frente a la rubia, que de pie la miraba asustada.

—Yo sé que amas a papá, Meg… Quiero pedirte que me ayudes a traerlo de vuelta.

La rubia asintió y se abrazó a la chica. Al sentir que Angela le correspondía con pocas fuerzas le tocó con cariño la frente.

—Vamos de regreso a tu cuarto. Tienes fiebre de nuevo. —le dijo con voz firme, aunque cariñosa.

La chica asintió sonriente.

Desde ese día Meg y George se ocuparon de la recuperación de Angela. La mujer y la chica se hicieron buenas amigas, a pesar que la primera era muy firme con la segunda en cuanto al reposo y la obligaba a seguir fielmente el tratamiento. El pelirrojo era la tranquilidad y la alegría de la habitación, ayudando a su novia a jugarle bromas a la rubia, que fingía enojarse pero no aguantaba la risa más allá de un par de minutos.

Ginny, Hermione, Arwen, Harry, Ron, Aragorn y Remus siguieron al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Mithrandir y Eowyn para su recuperación, bajo la estricta vigilancia de los otros involucrados en la operación "El Retorno de Sirius".

La única excepción para la recuperación de todos fueron los dos incidentes alrededor de la visita a Percy Weasley.

Angela había logrado animar a los niños, a pesar del castigo que les impedía ir ese día al Ministerio, al encomendarles el tener preparadas una batería de pociones y un equipo de medimagia allí en Grimmauld, para atender tanto a su papá como a ellos al volver, insistiéndoles en la importancia de aquello y la ayuda que ya habían prestado con la distracción.

* * *

Cumpliendo lo prometido Arwen se reunió el miércoles en la tarde con Luna y Neville, para revertir totalmente el Encantamiento Desmemorizante que le habían hecho al chico y sus efectos colaterales. Los dos chicos vieron junto a Arwen y Aragorn lo ocurrido aquél día, presentes como fantasmas en aquella escena del pasado en la memoria del castaño.

Aragorn les había pedido el estar presente en la habitación como un compañero silencioso, sin participar directamente, preocupado por los tres. A esto Neville había accedido comprendiendo su sentir y agradeciéndole el gesto, pidiéndole que se les uniese si eso era posible.

Bellatrix hubiese asesinado al pequeño Neville con sucesivas maldiciones si su esposo no la hubiese contenido, señalándole que el chiquillo moriría solo por el efecto de la Maldición Cruciatus y el que nadie lo atendiese. Aquello desesperó a los padres del niño, que hacían lo imposible por acercarse a la cunita, siendo impedido esto por las continuas torturas a las que los sometieron los Lestrange. El niño perdió el conocimiento poco después, con sus padres siendo torturados en el piso.

Luna estuvo abrazada todo el tiempo a su novio, mientras veían aquello. Arwen y Aragorn los abrazaban con cariño a los dos desde atrás. Al desmayarse el bebe salieron los cuatro del recuerdo para no presionar al joven con el recuerdo de lo ocurrido luego.

—Permíteme ayudarte a calmarte con mi don mezclado, Neville. Tú también, Luna. Lo que acabamos de ver es muy duro. —les pidió Arwen.

Los dos chicos asintieron en silencio, con las lágrimas surcando su rostro.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te borremos de nuevo ese recuerdo, Neville? —preguntó Aragorn preocupado por el chico, una vez que su esposa logró tranquilizarlos a los dos—. Con nuestra forma de hacerlo no te quedaría ningún tipo de secuelas.

—Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, Aragorn, pero no quiero perder ese recuerdo de mis papás.

—¿Podrían ayudarlo a recordar otras cosas de sus papás como hizo Angela con Harry? —les pidió Luna.

—Claro que sí —le respondió sonriente Arwen—. ¿Te gustaría, Neville?

—Sí. También me gustaría que Luna tuviese más recuerdos de su mamá.

Los dos Dunedains asintieron sonrientes y despertaron muchos recuerdos en los dos chicos, buscando los recuerdos dichosos como había hecho su sobrina con el pelinegro.

Cuando los dos chicos se retiraron a hablar con los otros del E.D.H. los dos esposos se quedaron allí, mirándose inquietos. Ahora que habían visto lo ocurrido aquél día en los recuerdos del chico comprendían lo ocurrido en el hospital.

—Tenemos que consultarlo con Mithrandir y esperar a que los chicos estén recuperados totalmente antes de decirle nada al hijo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Aragorn, no quiero crearles falsas esperanzas. Yo sola no puedo hacerlo, como ya lo vimos cuando fuimos a visitarlos, pero con Harry y Angela ayudándome tal vez sea posible.

—Esperemos a traer a Sirius de regreso. Ese será otro golpe para Angela inicialmente y tendremos que esperar a que ella se recupere.

Arwen asintió, aquello les preocupaba a los dos.

* * *

Arthur fue informado el jueves 6 de lo que iban a hacer el viernes 14. Remus tuvo que explicarle todo lo ocurrido con Ginny, Harry, Angela y Aragorn durante sus procesos, lo investigado por los chicos sobre El Velo de la Muerte y el plan que iban a seguir. Lo más difícil fue convencerlo de no participar directamente, ya que era en ese momento el único de La Orden del Fénix dentro del Ministerio. Los esperaría en Grimmauld con los niños.

El sábado 8, con Angela bastante recuperada, habían decidido que irían tras El Velo de la Muerte: Harry, Angela, Remus, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Meg, Nymph y Faramir. Fuera del velo harían la otra parte del ritual Aragorn, Jessica, Fred, Eowyn y George. De la distracción se encargarían Bill y Charlie, con Arwen y Kingsley encargados de la comunicación y sacarlos a todos de allí hacia Grimmauld, simultáneamente a que el último hubiese cruzado El Velo de la Muerte, las estatuas estuviesen posicionadas y la pancarta desplegada. No involucrarían en aquello a ninguno de los cuatro profesores de Hogwarts.

El domingo 9 llegó Molly llorando a Grimmauld, ante la negativa de Percy a recibir visitas. Ginny, Ron, Fred y George, que estaban esperándola en la sala para ir con ella a visitarlo, se miraron preocupados. Una vez más la intransigencia de su hermano les hacía sufrir, aunque las circunstancias eran muy diferentes. Harry, Hermione, Jessica y Angela, que los estaban acompañando, los abrazaron en apoyo silencioso.

—Señora Weasley, ¿podría ir a verlo? —le preguntó tímidamente Angela cuando la vio más calmada.

—Niña, él no ha querido recibir a nadie, ni siquiera a Penélope. —le respondió agradecida pero triste.

—Lo sé, pero… quisiera intentarlo.

—Tal vez ella lo consiga, mamá —la apoyó George—. Ya una vez logró que entrase en razón.

—Pero Remus me dijo que aún estabas de reposo.

—Si mis tíos me autorizan… ¿Usted estaría de acuerdo?

—Te agradezco la buena intención, mi niña, pero su situación es… difícil de asumir para él. A veces… —Se le cortó la voz.

—Se siente tan mal que reacciona con violencia con cualquiera que se le acerque. —completó la chica de pelo negro en un tono suave y dulce, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó la matrona, mirando acusadoramente a George que la miraba denegando.

—No me lo ha dicho George. Yo sé que él está así porque… sé por lo que está pasando Percy.

Meg, Eowyn y Faramir, que entraban en ese momento a la salita, se quedaron mirándolos intrigados.

—¿De qué hablas, Angelita? —preguntó preocupado George.

Angela miró a su prima preocupada, bajó la cabeza y respondió en voz baja:

—Lo sé porque estuve en una situación similar.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Jessica frunciendo el ceño.

La chica de pelo negro denegó.

—¿Cuando estuvimos en el orfanato? —insistió la chica de ojos miel.

—Dani y yo pasamos por situaciones similares. Yo tuve una ceguera temporal por un castigo que duró casi veintidós días, él estuvo paralizado de su cintura hacia abajo durante casi quince días por otro. —respondió Angela en voz aún más baja, mirando al piso.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Jessica poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

Angela se levantó de la silla y se le acercó lentamente, mirándola con una disculpa en el rostro, mientras los demás las miraban pálidos y paralizados. George reaccionó y se puso de pie, avanzando hasta ubicarse un paso atrás de su novia, atento a ella.

—¿Qué más me hiciste olvidar, Angela? —le preguntó angustiada y molesta la chica de ojos miel.

—Todo lo que te hacía daño, Jessica.

—Pero tú lo recuerdas todo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo hiciste para que aceptase algo así?

—Sí, yo lo recuerdo todo —le respondió Angela con la mirada triste—. Yo… te dije que tía Arwen luego me haría olvidar a mí para que aceptases el que yo te borrase los recuerdos más difíciles y tristes.

—Y a Arwen le dijo que lo más difícil lo habían vivido tú y los niños. —agregó Eowyn con su voz más dulce, acercándose a las chicas lentamente preocupada por la molestia que veía en Jessica.

—¿Por qué, Angela? ¿Qué más me hiciste olvidar? ¿Hasta cuando me vas a considerar débil? —le cuestionó en voz de reproche.

—No, Jessica. Yo no te considero débil. Nunca lo he hecho —le respondió Angela con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Te has sobrepuesto a la debilidad de tu organismo en muchas ocasiones, luchando por lo que crees y por quienes quieres. Si te hice olvidar aquello fue porque quería y quiero que tú seas feliz, tanto como lo deseo para Chris & Chris.

—Yo también quiero que tú seas feliz, Angela, y estoy segura que tía Arwen también. ¿Qué me hiciste olvidar? ¿Por qué no permitiste que te borrasen los recuerdos a ti?

—Porque le prometí a Dani y a mamá que sería fuerte, los sacaría adelante y… lo recordaría todo para que ninguno de nosotros cayese más nunca en errores que nos hiciesen sufrir.

—Jessica, por favor déjalo así. —le pidió en voz baja Fred, de pie tras ella.

—¿Qué me hiciste olvidar, Angela? —insistió Jessica decidida por el enojo que sentía a no dejarse convencer ni siquiera por su novio.

La chica de pelo negro azulado denegó cabizbaja. Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie, tristes por lo que sabían ocultaba Angela, angustiados por lo que estaba pasando. Molly se levantó también, absteniéndose de intervenir al ver a Eowyn allí.

—O me transmites de nuevo los recuerdos que me hiciste olvidar o permites que te los borren a ti.

—No, Jessica, yo no puedo permitir que me los borren.

—¿Por qué?

Angela bajó la cabeza y empezó a denegar sollozando. Harry le tomó un brazo a Jessica con suavidad para que lo mirase y denegó, pidiéndole en silencio que no le insistiese.

—Mi niña, deja que te los borremos. —le pidió Eowyn a Angela acariciándole con cariño la cabeza, pensando que tal vez Jessica la ayudase a convencerla.

—No puedo, tía. Le prometí a mamá que no permitiría que me borrasen ningún recuerdo hasta que Harry estuviese a salvo. —se explicó en voz muy baja, tapándose luego el rostro y sollozando con más fuerza.

El pelinegro se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, relacionando aquello con la carta de Angelica. George al verla así la abrazó contra su pecho, transmitiéndole cariño, confianza y tranquilidad con su abrazo y caricias, denegando con el ceño fruncido en dirección a Jessica para que no la siguiese presionando.

—Angela, yo respetaré tus promesas pero quiero que respetes mi deseo de que estemos en igualdad de condiciones —le insistió muy seria Jessica haciendo caso omiso de las negativas de su novio y su cuñado—. Quiero que me transmitas de nuevo los recuerdos que me borraste.

—No mi amor, por favor. —se atrevió a oponerse en voz alta Fred, abrazándola, intentando alejarla de su gemelo y la chica de pelo negro.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sabes tú?

—Que te amo con toda mi alma y no quiero que sufras.

—Pero no es justo que Angela cargue con todo sola, Fred. Y en tus ojos y los de George puedo ver que saben algo, también que no es fácil lo que me hizo olvidar.

—Jessica, por favor no sigas… —le pidió el cuñado mientras le daba poción verde grama a su novia.

—No, George —lo interrumpió Jessica—. Angela sabe al igual que Fred que detesto que me sobreprotejan.

—Jessica, por favor no presiones a tu prima. —intentó conciliar Meg mirando intranquila a los tíos de la chica por no intervenir, notando que Faramir denegaba en dirección de su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

—No es justo que ella tenga que recordar todo lo difícil y yo no. Eso la hace sufrir al no tener con quien compartirlo. Cuando destruyó aquellos recuerdos se lo dije.

A excepción de los gemelos todos las miraron interrogantes.

—Mamá me había… pedido que tú… no los vieses. —le dijo la chica de pelo negro con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y su respiración irregular, pues la poción aún no había surtido efecto.

—Te repito lo que te dije entonces. Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con esa decisión de tía y ahora con la tuya. Estás mal, Angela. No puedes seguir cargando sola con los recuerdos difíciles.

—Ella no está cargándolos sola. —replicó George molesto por la negativa de la chica a dejar de presionar a su novia.

—Pues ninguno de ustedes sabía que estuvo ciega por sus reacciones hace unos momentos.

—Tú tampoco lo supiste… entonces —le respondió Angela intentando serenarse—. Dani me ayudó a… disimularlo esas semanas… Jugamos todos a… movernos por todo… el orfanato sin ver… Sólo lo supieron esos… asesinos y Dani… Cuando meses después… él no pudo caminar… yo hice lo mismo… por él.

Todos la miraron pálidos y tristes, incapaces de decirle algo. Aquella chica había pasado por demasiado. Los que habían visto los recuerdos de la chica recordaban las golpizas. Justo ahora entendían algunas cosas que habían visto y no analizaron en su momento, aturdidos por todo aquello.

—Joven, por favor no le insista. —intervino Molly al ver a Jessica acercarse a Angela con la intención de hablarle.

—Usted no intervenga, señora. No sabe de lo que estamos hablando.

—Tal vez, pero a tu prima le hace daño que la presiones así.

Nymph, Arwen, Remus y Aragorn llegaron en ese momento a la sala, mirándolos interrogantes al escuchar a Molly.

—Precisamente, porque está mal es que debe entender que ella no puede seguir cargando sola con todo.

—Ella no está sola. Nos tiene a sus tíos y a nosotros.

Los recién llegados se quedaron paralizados, mirándolos a todos sin entender.

—Usted lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora es…

—¡Ya basta Jessica! —la interrumpió Angela, dolida con su prima, con su voz baja e irregular dejando apenas escapar aquella súplica exasperada.

—No Angela. Ella no sabe…

—Eres tú la… que no sabe —la cortó de nuevo—. A ella le he contado… algo de todo aquello.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué le cuentas a ella lo que no quieres que yo sepa? No te entiendo. Creí que éramos como hermanas, Angela. —le reclamó dolida.

—Lo somos, Jessica… Por eso hice que… olvidaras. ¿No entiendes… que te quiero mucho… y por eso te hice… olvidar? —le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eso lo sé, Angela. Pero me duele enterarme cada día un poquito de todo el dolor que has cargado en tu corazón todos estos años por las decisiones de tía Angelica y las tuyas.

La chica de pelo negro empezó a sollozar de nuevo, girándose y abrazándose a su novio.

—Por favor no sigas, Jessica. La estás lastimando. —le pidió Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

La chica de ojos dorados se acercó a su prima por la espalda y la abrazó.

—Angela, por favor. Si no puedes dejar que te borren los recuerdos compártelos conmigo para que te ayude a sobrellevarlos.

—No puedo, Jessica… No quiero que sufras.

—Y yo no quiero que tú sufras, por eso…

—Ya basta Jessica —ordenó muy firme Aragorn separando a sus dos sobrinas—. George, por favor lleva a Angela a su cuarto. Faramir, ve con ellos y duérmela.

Los dos asintieron rápidamente.

—Tío Aragorn… Yo quiero visitar… a Percy… Por favor.

—Mañana te llevaré a ver al joven Percy Weasley, pero ahora vas a dormir y a recuperarte. —le dijo con cariño pero con firmeza.

George se apresuró a sacar a Angela de allí.

—Tío Aragorn, yo quiero…

—Hablaré contigo en un momento, Jessica —la interrumpió molesto—. Fred, por favor llévala a la cocina y dale poción tranquilizante.

—Yo no quiero…

—Es una orden —la interrumpió muy firme—. Soy tu tío y me obedecerás.

La chica de ojos dorados palideció al ver los ojos azules como témpanos de hielo de su tío. Buscó la mirada de su papá en busca de ayuda y consiguió los ojos color miel de él tristes y molestos con ella. Bajó la cabeza y se dejó llevar por Fred.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, Molly? —preguntó muy serio Aragorn una vez que sus dos sobrinas estaban fuera de la sala.

—Angela me pidió que la llevase a ver a Percy, después que le dije a los chicos que no llevaría a ninguno hoy porque él no admite aún visitas.

—Lo lamento, Molly. Sé que la situación con tu hijo es difícil —le dijo en tono cariñoso aunque su expresión era seria—. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver la visita a Percy con el enfrentamiento entre mis sobrinas.

—Angela dijo que ella sabía cómo se sentía Percy porque ella había pasado por algo similar. —le aclaró la matrona.

Aragorn cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, ahora comprendía aquello.

—Jessica le estaba preguntando cuándo ocurrió eso en el momento en que llegamos aquí —contó Meg—. Intenté detenerla pero Eowyn me hizo señas que la dejase seguir.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Aragorn con el ceño fruncido a su hermana.

—Quería ver si Jessica lograba convencerla para que nos permitiese borrarle los recuerdos. —explicó la rubia.

Molly sacó de la sala a Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Ron al ver la expresión de Aragorn ante la respuesta de su hermana.

—No debiste permitir que Jessica la presionase. —le reclamó furioso.

—Angela y tú no pueden seguir protegiéndonos y cargando con todo solos, Aragorn. Por esa forma de ser Angelica protegió a Snape y…

—Angela no está bien, Eowyn. No voy a permitir que la presiones.

—Aragorn, yo… —intentó explicarse.

—No Eowyn —la interrumpió enojado—. Nunca nos entendiste a Angelica ni a mí. Tal vez hayamos cometido muchos errores, es posible que Angela también, pero no dejaré que la presiones. Ella permitirá que la ayudemos con lo que vivió ahí cuando esté lista, no antes. Y mientras así sea ni tú ni ninguno de los que están con ella la presionarán. Ya bastante tiene con ver a su papá donde está.

Meg silenciosamente se retiró de allí hacia el cuarto de la chica.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó asustada Eowyn.

—Angela y yo hemos estado viéndolo eventualmente durante unos minutos desde el martes, después de la reunión en que nos enteramos de todo lo de El Velo de la Muerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pensabas…?

—Cuando entendiese lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que pasó hace unos minutos. Venimos de buscar información con Luna y Neville.

—Aragorn… —intentó hablarle preocupada por él también.

—Venía a hablarlo con ella, pero eso ahora tendrá que esperar.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía. —se disculpó su hermana cabizbaja.

—Por favor, Eowyn, sólo ten un poco de paciencia con nosotros. —le pidió Aragorn con un tono de voz un poco más sereno. Se estaba obligando a recuperar su serenidad para no afectar a su sobrina enferma más con su enojo, así como intentando calmar a su hermana por la misma razón.

—Hablaré con Jessica.

—No. Remus, Fred, Arwen, Nymph y yo hablaremos con ella.

—Pero es mi culpa que ella presionase a Angela.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que nosotros cinco hablemos con ella del orfanato.

—No Aragorn, por favor, Angela la hizo olvidar.

—Sabes bien que Jessica seguirá insistiendo en saber.

—Pero Aragorn, ella no…

—Se enterará por nosotros y no por Angela —la cortó muy serio—. No te preocupes, sabremos qué y cómo decirle. —agregó suavizando el tono de voz.

—Iré con ustedes.

—No Eowyn, tú te quedas aquí.

—Ella es mi sobrina también, tú no puedes…

—Angela también lo es y permitiste que Jessica la presionase aún sabiendo que eso le hace daño. —la regañó.

—Aragorn. —murmuró empezando a sollozar.

—No eres objetiva, Eowyn. Quédate aquí. Ellos cuatro me ayudarán con Jessica —le dijo con tono suave y le acarició con ternura la cabeza—. Sabes que las quiero a las dos al igual que tú, pero yo entiendo mejor a Angela porque nos parecemos. Ella no está lista para hablar con su prima, tampoco para aceptar que la ayudemos a olvidar. Jessica se parece a Jennifer, no dejará de hacer preguntas, pero es prudente como Remus. Cuando terminemos de regañarla por lo que acaba de hacer nos preguntará a nosotros y tú no permitirías que le dijésemos lo que tiene que saber para que no le pregunte más a Angela.

—Perdóname Aragorn. Yo no debí permitir que esto se produjese. Quería que Angela me dejase borrarle los recuerdos y me dejé llevar por ese deseo.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, te entiendo. Quédate aquí tranquila.

—Iré a ver cómo está Angela. —dijo cabizbaja y preocupada por ella.

—Ella está tranquila y dormida —les contó Faramir aproximándose a su esposa—. Meg y George se han quedado con ella.

—Gracias Faramir. Por favor quédate aquí con ella.

—Por favor, Aragorn, déjame ir con ustedes. No me interpondré pero quiero estar presente. —le suplicó Eowyn.

—¿Permanecerás callada y no intentarás evitar que le contemos lo ocurrido?

—Sí. No voy a interrumpirlos. Sólo quiero estar con ella cuando se lo digan.

Aragorn se quedó mirándola, dudando. Eowyn siempre había sido muy apegada a Jennifer y protegía en exceso a Jessica por su condición débil. Sabía que no había querido lastimar a Angela, pero lo había hecho.

—Faramir, si ella hace el menor intento de intervenir la sacas de la cocina y no la dejas volver allí. —le ordenó.

El Dunedain asintió de inmediato, comprendiendo el pensar de su cuñado. Eowyn bajó la mirada, triste. Si le hubiese hecho caso a su esposo antes, cuando le pedía por señas que separase a sus sobrinas, las dos chicas no se verían ahora en aquella situación de angustia.

Los seis se dirigieron a la cocina, donde encontraron a Fred muy serio abrazando a su novia, sentados los dos en la mesa con un vaso vacío frente a ellos.

Jessica tragó saliva al oírlos entrar y levantó la cabeza levemente para mirarlos, bajando la mirada al ver sus rostros preocupados. Estando allí con su novio, mientras él le hacía beber aquella poción, comprendió que se había extralimitado con su prima generándole una situación de angustia que seguramente la había hecho recaer después de haberse recuperado. Esto la había hecho molestarse consigo misma, por dejarse llevar por sus deseos en lugar de controlarse en favor de su prima.

—¿Cómo está Angela? —preguntó en voz baja, con la preocupación por ella reflejándose en su voz.

—Está tranquila y dormida. Meg y George se han quedado con ella —le respondió Aragorn serio. Comprendía la preocupación de su sobrina, pero también que debía reñirla por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos—. Jessica, lo que has hecho ha estado muy mal. Sabes que Angela no debe vivir situaciones que le provoquen depresión o angustia y aún así la presionaste.

—Perdóname tío —le pidió en tono arrepentido—. No debí insistirle de esa manera, pero… después que nos contó ayer lo que decía la carta de tía… Los niños y yo la vimos llorar muchas veces y… lo que dijo de su ceguera y la parálisis temporal de Dani por castigos… —se detuvo empezando a sollozar.

Fred le acarició la cabeza intentando calmarla, sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba. Al ver las miradas que traían comprendió que aquello había llegado a un punto de no retorno. Lo entendía conociendo a su novia y el problema de salud de Angela, pero le dolía recordar lo que le habían contado sobre lo vivido por ellas dos, preocupándole las reacciones de la chica que amaba al enterarse.

—Jessica, quiero que me prometas que no volverás a preguntarle nada de lo ocurrido en el orfanato a Angela. —le dijo en un tono más suave Aragorn.

—Te prometo que no le volveré a preguntar a Angela nada del orfanato —prometió la chica de ojos miel con la voz quebrada, intentando calmarse, mirándolo a los ojos. Al notar la expresión triste de aquellos ojos verdes se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó, tío?

—Sí, Jessica, pero no porque ella nos lo contase —Se detuvo un momento y miró de reojo a su cuñado. Faramir entendió de inmediato las intenciones de Aragorn y se preparó para sacar de allí a su esposa—. Cuando la traje aquí por el surgimiento del don mezclado en Harry, lo hice para evitar que ella se angustiase pensando que podía ser el del Manejo de la Energía —La chica lo miró asombrada, en silencio, empezando a comprender algunas cosas—. Estando aquí, con ella sola sin ustedes, notamos que tenía problemas para dormir en las noches y… —Se detuvo pensativo. Era el momento de preguntarle—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—No con seguridad. Los niños la consiguieron algunas veces despierta en la madrugada, con expresión a veces molesta, otras triste y ausente, pero generalmente era cerca de —bajó la mirada— las fechas en que murieron mamá, tía Angelica, los tíos Christine y Christopher, o Amy y Dani. A los niños nunca les dijo lo que le ocurría, sólo los llevaba con cariño a la cama y se quedaba con ellos hasta que se durmiesen.

»Yo siempre me acostaba muy agotada por… —Se detuvo mirando de reojo a su papá—. Nunca me despertaba. Cuando me contaban los niños y le preguntaba siempre me evadía y… Los tres notamos que se angustiaba así que decidimos no presionarla más con eso hasta que ella estuviese lista para contarnos.

Aragorn la miró pensativo. Notó las miradas de Remus sobre él y comprendió que la evasiva de su hija lo había alertado sobre el otro problema.

—¿Por qué dices que siempre te acostabas agotada, Jessica? —preguntó el hombre de ojos dorados, mirando inquieto alternativamente a su hija y a Aragorn.

Al oír su pregunta el Dunedain entendió que era hora de hablar aquello con su amigo y su sobrina. La presencia de Nymph ayudaría.

—Cuando iniciamos los entrenamientos con las chicas nos había indicado el señor Mithrandir que avanzásemos con ellas lo más rápido posible, siguiendo el ritmo que ellas resistiesen y no el patrón normal que se sigue regularmente. Ahora sabemos sus razones, pero en ese momento ninguno de nosotros sabía a qué se debía aquello. Nos preocupaba que iniciasen tan tardíamente y el ritmo que empezamos fue un poco rápido, ayudándolas como lo hizo Angela con Harry, Hermione y Ron también sin decírselos.

Eowyn había denegado levemente en dirección de su hermano, pero se mordió los labios y permaneció en silencio luego que su esposo la sujetase por su cintura. Comprendió que la sacaría de allí si intentaba evitar aquello.

Remus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, preocupado por aquello. Comprendía las razones que había tenido el anciano para ordenarles hacerlo así, por Angela, pero le angustiaba saber por lo que habían pasado las dos chicas. Se sentía confundido porque aquello no encajaba con lo que le había respondido Aragorn sobre esos entrenamientos, cuando se lo había preguntado, después que descubriesen el ritmo que Angela le había impuesto a los tres Gryffindors.

Nymph miró rápidamente a la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas, comprendiendo por sus miradas a Jessica y la extrañeza de la chica por lo dicho por su tío que aquello no había durado mucho. Tragó saliva al oír lo siguiente.

Fred estrechó el abrazo a su novia, sabiendo lo que dirían porque lo había hablado con la chica de pelo negro y su gemelo.

—Notamos que Angela lo soportaba muy bien pero Jessica no y bajamos el ritmo con ella, concentrando nuestras ayudas en Jessica y bajándolas con Angela después de consultarle al señor Mithrandir sobre eso —siguió Arwen—. Fue entonces cuando decidimos hacer los entrenamientos con las dos por separado para que no notase Jessica las diferencias, porque vimos que eso las tensaba a las dos.

Remus miró a los cuatro, empezando a entender lo que le habían dicho cuando preguntó de nuevo sobre los entrenamientos de las chicas.

—También empezamos a proporcionarle a Jessica las pociones que nos indicó el señor Mithrandir —siguió Aragorn, notando que Remus bajaba la mirada hacia la mesa y apretaba los puños mientras Nymph le tomaba con cariño las manos. Al girarse a mirar a su sobrina notó que lo miraba con sus ojos miel llenos de lágrimas, tragó saliva y decidió seguir—. Sólo él sabía por lo que ustedes habían pasado hasta llegar con nosotros, también de las diferentes consecuencias del ataque a Jennifer y Angelica.

—La debilidad de mi organismo y el problema de Angela con el dolor físico. —afirmó Jessica en voz baja, comenzando a comprender hasta donde la habían estado protegiendo sus cuatro tíos, su prima y el anciano durante esos cinco años.

—Sí, Jessica. Por lo que me ha dicho hace poco Mithrandir aquellas pociones te ayudaron mucho, frenando el avance de tu problema hasta detenerlo totalmente, fortaleciéndote por ser proporcionadas justo en el comienzo de tu adolescencia. —le confirmó Aragorn en tono suave, trasluciéndose el afecto y agradecimiento a su bisabuelo por la forma en que había cuidado de ellas dentro de las limitaciones de su formación como Dunedain puro.

—En ese momento él sólo nos dijo que tú necesitabas ayuda porque tenías un problema de nacimiento, pero no nos reveló qué lo había causado —siguió Arwen. Sabía que aquello era difícil para quienes se estaban enterando, pero comprendía la decisión de su esposo de hablar aquello en ese momento—. No nos dijo del problema de Angela porque no quiso agitarla, cuando él estaba empezando a evaluarla, entrenarla y… ayudarla con todo lo que ustedes habían vivido.

Después de cinco minutos de tenso silencio Jessica se decidió a romperlo.

—Tío Aragorn, yo no le preguntaré más a Angela sobre el orfanato, te lo he prometido, pero necesito saber lo que pasó. Por favor.

Eowyn se tensó y se aferró al brazo con el que su esposo la sostenía por la cintura, mirando a su sobrina muy preocupada. Faramir la acarició con ternura con su otra mano en los brazos, transmitiéndole su apoyo. Venía lo más fuerte. Conocía a Aragorn, si se había atrevido a decirle cómo la habían protegido desde que llegó con ellos sin saber que era su sobrina, le diría también lo del orfanato.

Fred bajó la mirada y tomó con su mano libre delicadamente las de su novia. No hubiese querido que esa situación se diese nunca. Nymph abrazó a Remus por la cintura. Los dos sabían que Aragorn estaba haciéndolo por el bien de Angela, pero también que aquello sería difícil para Jessica.

—Los que regían ese lugar después de estar ustedes unos meses allí, el día de una inspección, castigaron a Jefferson y a Angela físicamente por primera vez —le respondió Aragorn, notando que la chica de ojos dorados contuvo la respiración apretando la mano de su novio entre las suyas—. Ellos lo siguieron haciendo, Jessica. También a ti te golpearon en dos oportunidades. La tercera vez que lo intentaron Dani y ella consiguieron llevar al señor Shatner allí y detenerlos.

Jessica hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. No podía llorar si quería que le contasen la verdad, pero sentía que se ahogaba al confirmar sus sospechas.

—Dani y Angela hicieron ese día un pacto y no permitieron más nunca que los castigasen a ustedes cinco —siguió Arwen—. Eso ya lo sabías, lo que ella nos ocultó a todos fue que los golpeaban. Nosotros nos enteramos porque… Cuando Aragorn decidió traérsela del colegio, por lo del don que estaba surgiendo en Harry, nos dimos cuenta de su sonambulismo. Eowyn y Faramir la siguieron y la consiguieron hablando con Dani después de estar limpiando dormida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó casi en un susurro Jessica.

—Después de eso yo me atreví a examinar su espalda inquieto por algo que escucharon y descubrimos que la tiene llena de cicatrices —le contó Aragorn, poniendo sus manos con cariño sobre las de ella y la del pelirrojo al verla empezar a sollozar—. Eowyn y Arwen usaron sus dones más intensos de forma combinada con ella cuando la tuvimos aquí, manteniéndola dormida Faramir, para descubrir lo ocurrido y buscar la manera de ayudarlos a los cuatro.

Aragorn se detuvo, mirando a su esposa y a su hermana de reojo, sin saber cómo seguir sin lastimarlas.

—Ginny y Harry nos consiguieron aquí averiguando aquello porque habían percibido su angustia por los dos primeros lazos. Fue entonces, cuando estábamos viendo lo ocurrido para buscar la manera como ayudarlos, que cayó el bloqueo a su don del Manejo de la Energía que le había puesto Angelica —siguió Remus decidido a ayudarlos con el trago amargo—. Ninguno de tus cuatro tíos sabía que eso ocurriría. Eso desató una fuerte crisis en Angela que arrastró a Harry y nos obligó a llevarlos a La Casa Flotante, por sugerencia de Hermione que nos consiguió aquí con Minerva y Ron desmayados luego de un choque de energía generado por la caída del bloqueo y el despertar del recuerdo de lo ocurrido el último día allí, cuando… —Se le apagó la voz.

—Cuando murieron Amy y Dani —continuó Nymph—. Ella no recordaba aquello con claridad, pero desde ese día sí —Miró de reojo a su prometido y sus amigos y decidió seguir ella—. Ese día también la lastimaron a ella seriamente, Jessica, pero se los ocultó a ustedes tres. Sólo lo supo Wykers que fue quien la curó.

—Esa luna llena Angela… —Jessica denegó desesperada al entender lo ocurrido aquél día, seis años atrás—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? —se reprochó a si misma.

—No es tu culpa que no te dieses cuenta. Es muy lista. Además tenía casi tres años ocultándote lo que pasaba y le acababa de prometer a su amigo que los cuidaría a ustedes —la intentó calmar Aragorn—. Ella ha hecho cuanto está a su alcance por cuidarlos y protegerlos a ustedes tres, Jessica, pero también por mantener esos recuerdos lejos de su mente. Si te hemos dicho ahora esto es porque comprendemos tu preocupación por ella pero… Jessica, ella no está lista para hablar de esto y presionándola para que nos permita borrarle los recuerdos sólo conseguiremos… —Se detuvo pensando cómo explicárselo.

—Que se encierre más en ellos reviviéndolos —completó Jessica cabizbaja con la voz quebrada—. Lo único que conseguiríamos sería generarle una crisis.

—Sí, pequeña. Además está muy nerviosa por el encuentro con su papá.

Jessica levantó la mirada hacia su tío, sollozando de nuevo con fuerza.

—Yo le pedí… Cuando iba a verme por primera vez con papá… —Miró a su padre que asintió levemente, con las lágrimas rodando por su rostro sin que pudiese evitarlo—. Y ella estaba en entrenamiento con los señores del quinto nivel de la etapa avanzada… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo?

—Porque te quiere muchísimo, hija. —le respondió Remus con la voz quebrada.

Jessica empezó a llorar con fuerza, sobrepasada por todo lo que ahora sabía y comprendía. Fred la acunó contra su pecho, mientras la intentaba calmar con sus caricias.

—Shhh, cálmate mi amor. Ella no está sola y jamás las volverán a lastimar a ninguna de las dos, nosotros no lo vamos a permitir. Shhh, déjame ayudarte a calmarte, por favor.

Jessica denegó, intentando controlarse.

—En cuanto ella esté lista para eso Eowyn, que es la que tiene con mayor fuerza el don de Percibir e Influir los Pensamientos, ayudará a Arwen a borrarle esos recuerdos. Angela ya ha aceptado, pero me pidió tiempo.

Eowyn miró interrogante a su hermano. Ella no sabía que ella había accedido a eso. De haberlo sabido no hubiese permitido que Jessica presionase a Angela.

—Con lo que dijo ayer sobre la carta de Angelica y lo que ya sabíamos tu tío ha logrado convencerla esta mañana. Pero no está lista para hacerlo aún. Tenemos que esperar a traer a Sirius. —le dijo Remus con cariño a su hija, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la tranquilidad para transmitirle calma a su hija.

—Jessica, no le toques el tema del orfanato de nuevo —le pidió en voz suave Aragorn—. Yo le diré que te he dado una explicación superficial porque estoy seguro que espera que tú le sigas preguntando. Haz lo posible por ayudarla para que no esté tensa por el encuentro con su papá. Tú la conoces bien y sabrás qué decirle. Meg y George están haciendo lo posible por calmarla.

—No te preocupes, tío, yo la ayudaré con eso y no le tocaré el tema del orfanato ni ahora ni nunca más.

Aragorn asintió sonriente.

—Tío, ella quiere ir a visitar a Percy. Tú le dijiste que la llevarías. ¿Puedo ir con ella? Quiero acompañarla. —le pidió con la voz aún entrecortada por el llanto reprimido.

—Se lo plantearé cuando despierte y hable con ella. Si está de acuerdo te llevaré a ti también. —aceptó él, comprendiendo de su petición que quería estar al lado de su prima para ayudarla y apoyarla.

Jessica sonrió levemente, con la respiración aún alterada por el llanto que no lograba contener totalmente.

—Permíteme que te ayude a calmarte, Jessica —le insistió con cariño Arwen—. No es conveniente que los niños te vean alterada coincidiendo con una recaída de Angela, empezarían a hacer preguntas y…

—No, ellos no deben saberlo nunca. —negó rápidamente Jessica, interrumpiendo a su tía por los nervios.

—Tranquila mi amor. Nadie se los dirá, pero tienes que permitir que tu tía y yo te ayudemos a serenarte. —le insistió el pelirrojo en un tono de voz muy dulce, dándole un suave y protector beso en la frente.

—Deja que seamos Fred y yo quienes la ayudemos, Arwen. Tampoco es conveniente que te vean agotada a ti. —le dijo la metamórfaga a la Dunedain, que asintió al notar el gesto de su esposo para que aceptase.

Jessica asintió en dirección a Nymph, le dio un beso agradeciéndole a su novio su gesto y cerró los ojos, dejando que los dos la ayudasen. En cuanto la chica estuvo totalmente serena Eowyn la ayudó a disimular los rastros de llanto con cariño, sonriendo cuando su sobrina se le abrazó y le dijo que no era su culpa lo ocurrido, que ella estaba muy ofuscada y no la hubiese podido detener.

Remus se fue hacia el refugio a verificar que los tres ex mortífagos estuviesen bien, como le había prometido a Angela que haría para que ella estuviese tranquila. Fred se llevó a su novia a la habitación de La Casa Flotante en que practicaban los hechizos, con Luna, Neville, Nymph, Eowyn, Faramir y George, quien se turnaba el cuidado de Angela con Harry mientras practicaba.

Aragorn se reunió con los que habían estado en la sala cuando sus sobrinas habían discutido, diciéndoles lo que le habían contado a Jessica, Nymph y Remus. Le pidió luego a Molly su autorización para llevar a sus sobrinas con Percy como les había prometido, a lo cual ella accedió de inmediato.

Arwen subió al cuarto de Angela y les dijo todo lo hablado en la cocina a Meg y George. Le contó a la rubia toda la verdad de lo vivido por los chicos en el orfanato, prometiéndole ayudarla con Jefferson en cuanto hubiesen traído de vuelta a Sirius y los chicos volviesen al colegio.

Cuando Aragorn subió al cuarto despertaron a Angela y entre los cuatro le explicaron lo hablado con su prima, tranquilizándola entre todos, haciéndole ver que aquello era necesario que se diese en algún momento. Le indicaron que se mantuviese serena para poder traer de regreso a Sirius. También les explicaron los dos Dunedains a la chica, el pelirrojo y la rubia lo investigado con Luna y Neville sobre las percepciones que tenían del animago.

A las nueve de la mañana del lunes llegaron al Hospital San Mungo acompañando a Molly para ver a Percy: Penélope, Angela, Jessica, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Arwen y Aragorn. Primero entrarían solas Jessica, Angela y Molly. Si la chica de pelo negro lo conseguía convencer entrarían luego los demás. Arwen y Aragorn estarían junto a la puerta, para ayudar en caso que el joven ciego se pusiese violento y… evitar que Angela se extralimitase.

—Buenos días hijo. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —intentó Molly con voz maternal.

—¿Amaneció? No lo sabía. Hoy no ha venido nadie a decírmelo.

Molly tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza.

—Hola Percy. —lo saludó Angela en un tono de voz desenfadado. Avanzó hacia la ventana del cuarto, abriendo las cortinas y la ventana.

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace? —preguntó sentándose bruscamente en la cama.

—Yo soy Angela White. Es normal que no reconozcas mi voz porque siempre hablé contigo bajo la apariencia y voz de mamá. Estoy abriendo las cortinas y la ventana. A este cuarto le hace falta luz y aire. —le respondió ella con tranquilidad.

—Eso no es lo que necesito. Fuera de aquí las dos. No quiero ver a nadie. —replicó él disgustado.

—De hecho no nos estás viendo, Percy. —le dijo en tono serio Angela.

Molly la miró sorprendida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Jessica tragó saliva. No sabía si era prudente hacerle ver a su cuñado que ella también estaba allí.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿A burlarte de mí? —le preguntó sorprendido y dolido.

—No. He venido para hablar contigo sobre cómo te sientes y tu futuro. —le respondió Angela con serenidad acercándose a la cama.

—Yo no quiero hablar con nadie sobre cómo me siento y no tengo ningún futuro del que hablar. Vete. —le replicó en voz alta, furioso.

—Bien. Si tú no quieres hablar entonces me escucharás, porque sí tienes un camino por delante que recorrer. Pero para hacerlo tienes que enfrentar tu presente. —le refutó Angela con firmeza.

—¡¡FUERAAA!! —gritó el pelirrojo fuera de sí.

Molly se acercó a la chica para sacarla del cuarto, sollozando al ver a su hijo en ese estado. Jessica, que conocía a su prima, la detuvo y denegó.

Los que estaban en el pasillo se miraron intranquilos, esperando ante una señal de Aragorn para que aguardasen.

—No, Percy. Yo no me voy a ir de aquí porque me grites —le dijo muy tranquila la chica de pelo negro, colocándose junto a los pies de la cama, haciéndole señas a su prima para que se ubicase con la señora Weasley cerca de la puerta—. Si quieres que me vaya tendrás que sacarme a la fuerza.

—Te aprovechas de mi ceguera. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. —le recriminó en voz alta, bastante molesto todavía pero desubicado por la extraña falta de reacción de ella a su explosión de rabia.

—Eso no es cierto. Tienes toda tu fuerza. —le recordó Angela muy tranquila.

—Pero no sé dónde estás. —replicó Percy frunciendo el ceño, con un tono de voz más controlado, totalmente desconcertado por la actitud de la chica.

—Eso tampoco es cierto. Puedes oír mi voz así que sabes dónde estoy.

Percy tenía su rostro dirigido en la dirección de Angela, aunque no hacia su cara, pero sólo en ese momento Molly se dio cuenta. Esto la hizo abrir mucho los ojos. Jessica también se dio cuenta de eso y los miró a los dos intrigada.

—¿A qué viniste? No te entiendo. —le planteó Percy su incomprensión.

—A decirte que sé lo que sientes y ofrecerte dos opciones. —le explicó Angela tomando la silla cercana para sentarse junto a su cama.

—No. Tú crees saber lo que estoy sintiendo, igual que los medimagos y mi familia. Pero nadie sabe lo que es…

—Que al despertar por primera vez en tu vida no puedas ver —lo interrumpió Angela mirándolo fijamente—. Que sea igual tener los párpados abiertos o cerrados porque ya la luz no tiene ningún efecto en tus ojos. Que no sabes si es de día o noche por la mayor o menor oscuridad a tu alrededor. Que… —Suspiró sin poder evitarlo— Que el miedo normal a lo desconocido, oculto en la oscuridad, ahora está multiplicado por mil porque sabes que no vendrá la luz a alejarlo de ti. Que te da miedo tan solo moverte porque podrías lastimarte, o peor aún lastimar a otra persona involuntariamente. Que no puedes ver el rostro de aquellos a quienes quieres para saber su estado de ánimo. Que te sientes inútil para consolar su dolor al saberte así y eso te hace sentir furioso porque no puedes cambiarlo. —Se detuvo a tomar aire.

Jessica no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó Percy aún más desconcertado que antes. Nadie le había dicho aquello hasta ahora. Era exactamente lo que sentía. El tono de voz de la chica era melancólico y eso lo alertó.

Molly los miraba al borde de las lágrimas, comprendiendo de la reacción de su hijo que la chica había acertado completamente.

—Porque yo pasé por una ceguera total hace algún tiempo, sin saber que recuperaría de nuevo la vista. —le respondió Angela con sinceridad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Percy con el ceño fruncido, creyendo que intentaba engañarlo.

—¿Me permites transmitirte mis recuerdos de lo ocurrido? —le preguntó la chica, acercándose cautelosa a él.

Molly se tensó y empezó a denegar. Ella no se esperaba eso. Jessica bajó la cabeza y se aferró inconscientemente al brazo de su suegra.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó Percy asombrado.

—Sí, si tú aceptas. —le respondió Angela con seguridad.

Molly, al ver asentir a su hijo, contuvo la respiración. Abrazó a la chica junto a ella al sentirla temblorosa.

Angela le tomó las manos a su cuñado, respiró profundamente para serenarse, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Le transmitió desde la golpiza que le había ocasionado la ceguera, pasando por su despertar con Dani a su lado hablándole en el ático dónde se escondían a veces a curarse, el susto de los dos al comprender que la niña no podía ver, la reacción violenta de ella, las palabras del niño, las terribles horas pasadas por los dos allí buscando una salida a la situación, el juego que inventaron los dos involucrando a los otros niños para disimular el problema ante la negativa de los regentes del lugar a llevarla con un médico, el escape hasta un hospital donde le dijeron a los niños que ella no volvería a ver si no recibía tratamiento, evadirse de nuevo de regreso al infierno para intentar sacar a los otros niños, hasta que ella recuperó la vista tiempo después.

Cuando Angela abrió los ojos vio las lágrimas fluyendo por el rostro del pelirrojo, que había intentado en varias oportunidades zafarse de las manos de la chica mientras denegaba furiosamente aterrado por lo que veía en su mente. La chica de pelo negro apeló a su entrenamiento para calmarse. Sonriendo con ternura le limpió con un pañuelo la cara.

—Tú viste por primera vez mi verdadero rostro en la enfermería del colegio —le dijo con la voz más serena que logró poner—. ¿Te gustaría verlo como aprendí con Dani en esa oportunidad?

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y asintió levemente, llevando sus manos lentamente hacia el punto del que había oído salir la voz, temblando notoriamente.

Jessica y Molly los observaban con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, abrazando la mujer a la chica con cariño, maternalmente.

—Sólo tienes que seguir el sonido de mis palabras —le aseguró Angela. Al sentir las manos de él sobre su rostro sonrió y cerró los ojos, mientras le seguía hablando para guiarlo—. De niños siempre jugamos con las manos, tocando lo que nos rodea, aprendiendo a sentir que está más cerca o más lejos, sus formas y dimensiones. Solamente tienes que relacionar la percepción de tus manos con lo que recuerdas de mi rostro, así te será fácil hacerte una imagen en tu cerebro.

—Eres muy linda. —le dijo él con la voz quebrada.

—Gracias Percy. George y tú son muy dulces.

—¿George? No entiendo.

—Tu hermano menor es mi novio.

—George tiene suerte.

—Tú también tienes suerte, Penélope es guapa y te quiere mucho.

El pelirrojo retiró las manos del rostro de ella, bajó la cabeza y denegó.

—Percy… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que venía también a ofrecerte dos opciones?

El pelirrojo levantó de nuevo la cabeza hacia el punto del que provenía la voz, asintiendo levemente con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo puedo venir a hablar contigo durante el período de tiempo que te llevará aprender a manejarte sin ver, como estoy segura que te han ofrecido ya los medimagos. Así podrás desahogarte con alguien que de verdad sabe lo que sientes.

—Yo no…

—Espera Percy, esa es la primera opción —lo interrumpió la chica. Miró de reojo a su prima y la señora Weasley, preparándose para sus reacciones ante lo que diría a continuación—. La segunda es que tú recuperes la vista.

Jessica se tensó mirándola con incredulidad, asustada. Molly miró a las dos chicas intrigada. Un segundo después comprendió por la reacción de la joven junto a ella lo que la otra estaba pensando, girándose de inmediato para intentar abrir la puerta.

—Esa sería la que yo tomaría sin dudarlo, pero eso no es posible. —le dijo el joven desanimado.

—Yo puedo absorber tu ceguera, Percy.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender.

—No Angela —le dijo muy asustada Molly, sacando su varita para abrir la puerta al ver que no podía hacerlo con su mano—. _¡Alohomora!_ Abre la puerta. No hagas esto.

—Angela, por favor. Tiene que haber otra manera de ayudarlo, no así. —le suplicó Jessica, acercándose a ellos lentamente. Temía que fuese una decisión firme porque de ser así no habría manera de detenerla, la conocía bien. _"Su tono de voz y el habernos pedido a la señora Weasley y a mí que estuviésemos cerca de la puerta… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"_.

—Si tú así lo quieres yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a ver, Percy, porque no es una enfermedad que ponga en peligro mi vida. —le respondió Angela a su cuñado la pregunta que le había hecho, manteniendo su tono calmado y suave.

—ARWEN, ARAGORN —los llamó a gritos Molly, desesperada al notar que no podía abrir—. ANGELA, ALÉJATE DE PERCY —le gritó apuntándole con la varita al escuchar los golpes en la puerta provenientes desde afuera, entendiendo que la intentaban abrir—. NO LO HAGAS. TÚ NO ME DIJISTE QUE VENÍAS A ESO. —le gritó llorando al ver que la chica se encerraba en un escudo mientras la puerta se abría.

Jessica empezó a llorar al levantar Angela el escudo, justo frente a ella que estaba a sólo dos pasos de tocarla. Ahora estaba segura que no podrían detenerla.

Todos los que estaban en el pasillo esperando para ver a Percy abrieron mucho los ojos al oír los gritos de la señora Weasley, precipitándose hacia la puerta. Cuando Aragorn logró abrirla y entraron tras él vieron el escudo, petrificándose. Harry reaccionó y selló la puerta de nuevo para que no entrase nadie ajeno al grupo que había ido al hospital con él, insonorizando la habitación para que no les escuchasen desde afuera. Aragorn miró al pelinegro al darse cuenta y asintió, avanzando hacia el escudo.

—Yo tengo el don de Absorber las Enfermedades de otras personas siempre y cuando no sean mortales. —le explicó Angela a Percy, manteniendo el mismo tono que venía usando a pesar de lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos.

—¿Por qué mamá está tan alterada? ¿Quién más estaba aquí? ¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Quiénes entraron? ¿Qué está pasando? —la bombardeó a preguntas Percy intranquilo, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—Tu mamá está alterada porque yo quedaría ciega. Aquí estaba mi prima Jessica con nosotros, vino a acompañarme. Han entrado dos de mis tíos, tus hermanos, sus novios, tu novia y tu papá. Todos estaban afuera esperando para hablar contigo. —le respondió ella con tranquilidad en la voz, intentando mantenerlo calmado.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás ofreciendo curarme quedando tú…? —No pudo terminar de decirlo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No había analizado el resto de lo dicho por la chica. Su mente se quedó analizando la primera oración, intentando comprender lo dicho por la chica.

—Angela, me pediste que te trajera a hablar con él no a esto —le dijo Aragorn esforzándose por mantenerse sereno, mientras les pedía por señas a los demás que los rodeasen en silencio. Estando de espaldas a la chica ella no lo veía—. Quita el escudo y vamos a casa.

—No tienes porqué preocuparte por mí, Percy —le aseguró Angela en un tono de voz dulce y sereno—. Sé que podré seguir adelante, que tengo un futuro con o sin vista. Dani me enseñó eso —Los que estaban alrededor del escudo retuvieron el aire al oírla y ver la indecisión en el rostro del pelirrojo en cama—. La decisión que tomes debe basarse solamente en ti. Te enfrentaste a Voldemort y saliste con vida. Tienes un futuro con Penélope y tu familia. Sólo tienes que decidir si lo enfrentarás ciego o con tu vista en perfecto estado.

—Yo siempre use lentes, desde muy niño. —comentó Percy en voz baja, intentando evadir el darle una respuesta, aturdido.

—Mmm… Tendrías que acostumbrarte a estar sin ellos. A menos que pienses que perderías tu encanto, en cuyo caso te aconsejaría que usaras la montura con vidrios transparentes sin fórmula —bromeó Angela intentando destensar un poco el ambiente—. Yo siempre hago las cosas completas. No te dejaría a medias.

—No Angela, por favor. —le pidió angustiado George.

—No lo hagas Angela. Cuando me curaste casi te cuesta la vida. —le pidió el mayor de los pelirrojos.

—¿No te curaron con la poción, Bill? —preguntó Percy desconcertado.

—No. Ella absorbió mi enfermedad la segunda luna llena después que me atacó Greyback, luego pasó toda la noche resistiéndose a la transformación. Fue con su sangre, la de Jessica y la de Remus que se preparó la poción original, con la que se han fabricado las otras con los que se han querido curar de la licantropía y ayudar a otros —le respondió a su hermano lentamente, dándole tiempo a los tíos de las chicas para que quitasen el escudo de Angela, como notó que intentaban al ver sus expresiones concentradas—. Pero ella no me preguntó. Me petrificó para hacerlo. Sabía que yo no aceptaría que lo hiciese, menos sabiendo que estaba muy débil después de lo ocurrido en Privet Drive.

—El ataque a la familia muggle de Harry —comentó Percy intentando entender lo que le estaban diciendo—. ¿Estabas allí, Angela?

—Sí. Tanto tú como otra persona me habían advertido lo que se sospechaba pasaría ese día allí. —le respondió con sinceridad y el mismo tono sereno, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—Angela salió muy malherida, Percy —le contó Ginny entendiendo la intención de su hermano mayor, decidiéndose a ayudarlo al notar que Angela tenía una expresión de fuerte concentración. Tal vez si le daban tiempo a los tíos de la chica podrían quitar el escudo—. Casi fallece ese día.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose culpable de aquello.

—Sí. Pero estoy viva, aún no era mi momento de partir —le respondió en un tono serio. Tenía que presionarlo un poco para que decidiese, no soportaría mucho la presión de sus dos tíos sobre el escudo—. Percy, me gustaría darte más tiempo para decidir pero eso no es posible. Ellos no están de acuerdo con mi oferta y…

—Ella tiene los pulmones afectados desde esa vez, hermanito —la interrumpió Charlie, comprendiendo que la chica no resistiría mucho tiempo y lograrían quitar el escudo—. Ha estado asistiendo a clases de manera intermitente mientras se recupera.

—Percy, necesito que me digas qué quieres —lo presionó Angela al sentir que si seguía así no podría hacer lo ofrecido si él tomaba esa opción—. No lograré mantener mucho tiempo el escudo que he puesto alrededor nuestro para evitar que me separen de ti. Tengo que tener contacto físico contigo para absorber tu ceguera.

—Percy, no me importa si puedes ver o no —se atrevió a intervenir Penélope—. Yo siempre te he amado y te amaré sea cual sea tu decisión, pero… ¿Cómo te sentirás sabiendo que le debes tu vista a su ceguera?

El pelirrojo levantó las manos hacia el rostro de la chica, que cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de él en su cara. Él la acercó con cuidado hasta darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Estás segura que soportarás mis rabietas? —le preguntó sonriente una vez que separó a la chica de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises de él—. Tengo muy mal carácter.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo asombrados inicialmente, felices un minuto después por la decisión tomada por el joven. Incluso Arwen y Aragorn habían perdido la concentración.

—Estoy muy segura —le respondió Angela sonriente. Se sentía tranquila al saber que no se había equivocado con él y feliz porque habían sido las palabras de la prometida del pelirrojo las que lo habían empujado a decidirse. Aquello era un gran paso en el camino que tenía él por delante con la decisión que había tomado, por lo que acababa de decirle—. ¿Tú estás seguro?

—Sí. Totalmente seguro. Mi felicidad es completa si Penélope está conmigo, aunque no pueda ver.

—En ese caso antes de quitar el escudo te diré un secreto, porque luego me será imposible —le dijo pícara, abrazándolo y diciéndole al oído algo que hizo que el rostro del joven adquiriese el mismo tono del color de su pelo. Se separó de él y soltó una carcajada al verlo. Le tomó la mano derecha y se la llevó a la mejilla de ella, luego a la de él y le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—: ¿Sientes el calorcito en tus mejillas? Eso es porque estás tan rojo como tu pelo.

—Eres muy traviesa. —le respondió el joven avergonzado y divertido.

—Eso es muy cierto —aceptó sonriente mientras quitaba el escudo—. En cuanto me levanten el castigo vendré a verte.

—Por favor no la castiguen. —pidió de inmediato el pelirrojo moviendo la cabeza nervioso sin saber a dónde mirar.

—Me temo que en eso no te puedo complacer, Percy. —le respondió Aragorn poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina, sonriendo al ver que el pelirrojo giraba su rostro en su dirección.

—Por favor Aragorn, no la castigue. Ella sólo quería ayudarme.

Todos se asombraron de la reacción del pelirrojo y que lo llamase sólo por su nombre, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Lo sé, pero no puede seguir tomando este tipo de decisiones sin consultarnos. Como te dijo Bill, ya antes ha puesto su vida en riesgo.

—Por favor. Mi situación la hizo recordar… —Se detuvo al no saber si el tío de la chica sabía de aquello.

Aragorn frunció el ceño, mientras los demás se giraban a mirar a Molly y Jessica interrogantes. Bajaron las cabezas al verlas asentir.

—¿Ella te contó lo ocurrido en el orfanato? —le preguntó el tío de la chica con una mezcla de asombro e inquietud.

—Me transmitió sus recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido cuando quedó totalmente ciega temporalmente. —le respondió el pelirrojo cauteloso.

—Entiendo —afirmó en voz baja el Dunedain, comprendiendo que la chica lo había hecho para lograr el acercamiento con él—. No tienes porque preocuparte, Percy, a ella jamás volverá a golpearla nadie. Pero debo hablar con ella seriamente y ponerle un castigo adecuado para que no vuelva a intentar algo como esto.

—Ella no lo hará de nuevo. Yo la convenceré, pero no la castigue. —se apresuró a asegurarle Percy preocupado por la chica, con el recuerdo de la golpiza muy vivo en su memoria.

Todos miraban asombrados al joven pelirrojo sabiendo lo inflexible que era con el cumplimiento de las normas, tragando saliva al imaginarse lo que le habría hecho ver la chica para que la defendiese así.

—No te preocupes por mí, Percy, mis tíos me quieren mucho. Estoy segura que su castigo será adecuado —le aseguró Angela sonriéndole con dulzura, la misma que impregnaba el tono de su voz, feliz al ver que la defendía de aquella manera—. Estaré bien y vendré a hablar contigo pronto. Mientras tanto habla con tu prometida —Al verlo sonrojarse acentuó la sonrisa—. Cuídate mucho y guarda tu mal carácter para mis visitas.

Penélope los miró interrogante, al igual que los demás.

—Angela, no le ofrezcas más nunca a nadie lo que me ofreciste a mí, ni lo que hiciste por Bill, ni nada que se le parezca —le pidió Percy reteniéndola por las manos—. No sé porqué tienes esa facultad pero no la vuelvas a usar —le insistió, preocupado por la chica—. Tienes que cuidarte y sanar de tus pulmones para que puedas vivir junto a George un futuro hermoso en el cual puedas darme sobrinos que jueguen con mis hijos con Penélope.

La aludida abrió los ojos, sorprendida, sonrojada y feliz de oírlo. Molly se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar el grito de alegría que se le hubiese escapado al oír a su hijo con planes de futuro. Los demás se quedaron mirándolo asombrados.

—Yo… —titubeó la chica de pelo negro por unos minutos, sonriendo feliz y maternal al imaginarse aquello—. Me cuidaré y haré todo lo posible para que ese futuro se dé como lo has dicho, con nuestros hijos jugando con los de tus hermanos. La nueva generación Weasley correteando alrededor de tus papás, haciendo travesuras y riendo felices como deben hacerlo los niños, pero estudiando mucho como tú.

—Eso sí, no puedes dejar que tus hijos sigan los malos ejemplos de tu novio y su gemelo. —opinó Percy fingiendo seriedad y formalidad, sonriendo al oír las protestas de sus hermanos.

—Es hora de irnos, Percy —intervino Aragorn—. Me alegra mucho lo que te he escuchado decir pero mi esposa y yo tenemos que irnos con Angela. Cuídate mucho y no dudes en avisarme si necesitas algo. Con mucho gusto haré lo que pueda por ayudarte.

—Gracias por su ofrecimiento, señor Aragorn —le respondió él con su característica formalidad, haciéndolos sonreír a todos—. ¿Podría por favor no castigar a Angela por lo de hoy? Estoy seguro que bastará con una charla con ella.

—Está bien, Percy, sólo hablaré con ella —se rindió Aragorn, denegando levemente mientras sonreía. No quería dejarlo preocupado porque sabía que sería contraproducente para la recuperación del joven—. Pero con una condición, desde hoy siempre me dirás sólo por mi nombre.

—Se lo agradezco mucho se… Aragorn.

Angela sonrió feliz mirando al joven, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió con cariño de él, mirando de reojo a sus tíos con picardía al no poder evitar el pensar que se había escapado por muy poco de un castigo. Aragorn que se dio cuenta de su alivio denegó levemente entrecerrando los ojos, la levantó de un brazo con delicadeza y la sacó del cuarto luego de despedirse del pelirrojo.

George iba a seguirlos cuando sintió que Arwen lo retenía del brazo y denegaba. Le suplicó con la mirada y bajó la cabeza al ver la decisión en los ojos esmeraldas. Los vio salir de allí muy preocupado, interviniendo poco en la conversación con Percy.

Fred le presentó a Jessica como su novia, hablando luego del compromiso de matrimonio de Ginny y Harry, la boda de Abby y Charlie simultánea con la de Nymph y Remus, el noviazgo de Hermione y Ron. Estos les hablaron a todos de su compromiso, el cual hasta ahora no le habían revelado a los otros chicos ni a los señores Weasley.

Percy se percató del extraño mutismo de George durante toda la conversación.

—¿Estás enamorado de alguna chica, George? ¿Cocinarás hoy para ella?

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido desubicado, pues sus pensamientos habían estado con su novia y no le había escuchado.

—Has estado ausente todo el tiempo que han estado aquí. Te dije que estás muy enamorado de tu novia y te pregunté si sentarás cabeza por ella.

—Lo siento, Percy. Estoy preocupado por Angela.

—¿Crees que sus tíos la castigarán? —preguntó intranquilo.

—No, Aragorn te dijo que no lo haría. Confío en él y sé que no la castigará. No te preocupes por eso. Además ellos jamás la golpearían.

—¿Entonces por qué estás preocupado?

El gemelo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin saber cómo responderle.

—Ya entiendo. Te preocupa que esté triste por lo que recordó para mí sobre su estadía en ese horrible lugar.

—Sí.

—George… Tal vez le haría bien hablar con su amigo de la infancia —Al oír el silencio sepulcral que invadió la habitación extendió las manos hacia el punto en el que se encontraba el gemelo, que rápidamente se las tomó con las suyas sin entender qué quería—. Tus manos están frías y sudorosas. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —Le preguntó al sentir que su hermano se sobresaltaba y le soltaba las manos.

Todos en el cuarto se miraron nerviosos, sin saber qué decirle.

—Dani, el amiguito de infancia de Angela… está muerto Percy. —le respondió Ginny en voz baja, pero debido al silencio de la habitación su voz retumbó en los oídos de todos.

Percy cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que un nudo se instalaba en su garganta mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Penélope se sentó junto a él en la cama y lo abrazó, mirando a los demás en la habitación sin comprender.

—Perdona Percy, no debí…

—No Ginny, te agradezco que me lo dijeras —la interrumpió con la voz quebrada—. Ve con ella, George, yo estoy bien. Angela necesita más de tu compañía en estos momentos.

—Así lo haré hermano. —El pelirrojo se abrazó decidido a su hermano mayor y salió de la habitación luego de despedirse de todos.

Al llegar a Grimmauld se encontró a Meg con los ojos rojos saliendo del cuarto en que su novia generalmente descansaba, sintiendo que su corazón se le detenía.

—Tranquilo, acaba de quedarse dormida.

—Pero tú has llorado, Meg.

—Ellos tenían que prohibirle que intentase de nuevo algo con ese don a menos que fuese una emergencia, pero… Estaba muy triste por lo que recordó para tu hermano, empezó a hablarnos del orfanato y… A veces toma decisiones muy difíciles basándose en lo que vivió allí, George. No es fácil hacerle ver que no tendrá que usarlo para ayudar a quienes quiere, no viviendo en una guerra porque ella tiene razón en que podrían salir lastimados en cualquier momento.

El pelirrojo la abrazó y los dos sollozaron. Ya más calmados ella bajó a la cocina a buscar unas pociones que le habían pedido para la chica y él entró al cuarto, consiguiendo a los dos tíos de la chica abatidos mirándola dormir. Se les acercó, abrazó a cada uno de ellos y se sentó junto a la cama de la chica, acariciándola pensativo, suspirando eventualmente.

* * *

Sólo a Meg, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron, Remus, Aragorn y George, les mostró Angela las imágenes que de su papá había visto tanto el martes, durante la primera reunión en que hablaron del rescate, como unos momentos antes de la segunda, donde vio el lugar y lo que allí ocurría durante unos minutos. Si se decidió a mostrárselos a ellos fue porque eran los que ya era seguro que irían con ella tras El Velo de la Muerte, a excepción de su novio y su tío.

Luna les explicó cuando lo hablaron, a los que estaban allí, que aquello se debía a lo fuerte de los dones de los antiguos, pero que eso aún lo investigaban ella y Neville. Harry, George y Meg se preocuparon desde ese momento en estar al pendiente que ella no se dejase llevar por sus pensamientos y sus dones hacia su papá, ya que esa situación la alteraba mucho por la angustia que le generaba.


	23. El Retorno de El Velo de la Muerte

_Resumen: El Rescate de Sirius Black del mundo tras El Velo de la Muerte._

_**El Retorno de El Velo de la Muerte**_

El viernes 14 la antigua mansión de los Black era un hervidero, con todos sus habitantes moviéndose nerviosamente por la misma finiquitando los detalles para la Operación "El Retorno de Sirius". Mientras tanto a Angela y a Harry los tenían encerrados en el cuarto de la chica con Ginny, Meg y George, que intentaban mantenerlos tranquilos, lo cual era casi imposible con todos entrando y saliendo continuamente preguntando si estaban bien.

Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn habían estado evadiendo las preguntas de Mithrandir sobre el inicio del nuevo plan de entrenamientos, lo cual tenía muy extrañado al anciano que de haber podido hacerlo se hubiese presentado ese día en la mansión. Pero ninguno de los tres señores tenía acceso a Grimmauld debido al encantamiento Fidelius, por lo que el anciano convocó a una reunión urgente a Aragorn y Remus al campo Dunedain, al igual que a Angela y Harry por separado, a finales de la mañana.

Cuando llegaron las convocatorias del anciano se pusieron Ginny, Meg y George muy nerviosos, especialmente al pedirles los dos chicos que les encubriesen con los demás hasta regresar de la reunión con el profesor. Arwen y Nymph se tensaron muchísimo cuando sus parejas les hicieron una petición similar.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —se preguntaron simultáneamente Harry y Remus.

—Mithrandir nos pidió que viniésemos. —respondieron a coro Angela y Aragorn.

Los cuatro se miraron sorprendidos por las coincidencias, girándose a ver al anciano que se les acercaba sonriendo por haber escuchado la situación que se había presentado.

—Así es, yo los he convocado a los cuatro. Los líderes de La Orden del Fénix y el E.D.H., así como mis dos alumnos más aventajados en el entrenamiento Dunedain pero también los más sobreprotectores con los demás y desobedientes —Los cuatro lo miraron asombrados, sonrojándose fuertemente tío y sobrina por lo dicho por el anciano—. Quiero que me digan lo que se traen entre manos para haberme evadido desde que nos reunimos la última vez, después que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en empezar un ritmo especial de entrenamientos con los veintitrés y "el que creían muerto" cuando apareciese, después de lo ocurrido. —les dijo muy serio, haciéndolos tragar saliva.

—Perdone que no nos hayamos reunido con usted, profesor Mithrandir, pero es debido precisamente a "el que creían muerto" que se ha producido esto. —le respondió respetuoso Harry.

—¿Ya los ha contactado? —preguntó intrigado.

—No exactamente. Vamos a ir por él. —le respondió Aragorn después de un cruce de miradas nervioso con sus tres acompañantes.

—¿Por quién? ¿A dónde? —interrogó el anciano que se había dado cuenta.

—Sirius Black, al plano en el que se encuentra al atravesar El Velo de la Muerte. —le respondió Remus, después de un par de minutos de tenso silencio.

El anciano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendido al oírles aquello, mirando rápidamente a la chica preocupado por ella.

—Luna, Neville, Chris & Chris, Jessica, Fred, Ginny y George habían estado investigando sobre El Velo de la Muerte sin decirnos a Harry, Hermione, Ron y a mí hasta hace unos días, por todo lo que ha ocurrido —le dijo Angela en un tono dulce, acercándose al anciano y tomándolo con cariño por un brazo. Lo condujo con suavidad hasta una gran banca cercana para sentarlo allí, sentándose ella en la grama frente a él—. Papá está vivo en ese lugar, una dimensión intermedia entre ésta y el mundo de los espíritus, el sitio al que los Mudredais enviaban a sus víctimas cuando pelearon con los antiguos.

Mithrandir tragó saliva al oírla decir aquello. Habían estado investigando sobre ese lugar y entendía lo que estaba enfrentando el joven Black. También comprendió porqué lo habían estado evadiendo. Lo que estaban planificando hacer sería muy arriesgado si Aragorn les indicó a los otros que no era conveniente hablarlo con él.

—¿Cuándo irán por él, Angela?

—Esta noche, luego que el personal del Ministerio de Magia salga.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —preguntó muy serio mirando a Aragorn. Quería oír en sus palabras la confirmación de sus sospechas.

—Porque decidimos que no debíamos involucrarlos ni a Minerva, ni a ustedes tres —le respondió Remus, adelantándose a su amigo para ayudarlo con el mal trago de evadir al anciano—. Lo que haremos será ilegal y… complicado.

Harry se sentó junto a Angela y le tomó la otra mano al anciano, con cariño.

—Angela y Aragorn pueden ver esporádicamente a Sirius en el lugar en el que está. Ella me lo ha mostrado —Tragó saliva y miró fijamente al anciano—. Más que mi padrino para mí ha sido un hermano mayor, casi un padre. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, tampoco Angela.

El anciano les apretó levemente las manos con cariño, sonriéndoles. Miró luego a los adultos de pie tras los chicos, preocupado.

—Díganme lo que tienen planeado. Los ayudaré. —les dijo decidido, pidiéndoles con gestos de sus manos que se sentasen junto a ellos.

Remus y Aragorn se miraron inquietos, mirando sorprendidos a los chicos cuando entre los dos empezaron a contarle al anciano. Se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron en la grama junto a ellos, completando los detalles a medida que los chicos le contaban el plan y el anciano les preguntaba a los cuatro, haciendo con su varita un esquema tridimensional de la situación que se presentaría.

—Creo que han recargado a Arwen y al señor Kingsley Shacklebolt. La comunicación es prioritaria para lograr el éxito de su plan. Yo me encargaré de llevarlos allí y de sacarlos cuando estén de vuelta, además de proporcionarles a los jóvenes Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley y al señor Kingsley Shacklebolt una forma de ocultarse más efectiva que la planteada por ustedes. También podré ayudar a los que permanecerán de este lado con los hechizos. Desearía poder hacer algo por quienes irán tras El Velo, pero… confío plenamente en quienes irán. Estoy seguro que saldremos de allí con el joven Sirius Black.

Angela y Harry sonreían felices, mientras Aragorn y Remus se miraban intranquilos.

—Mithrandir, me preocupa… —empezó Aragorn.

—No te preocupes muchacho, estoy feliz de ayudarles —le sonrió el anciano, con sus ojos brillando con la emoción de un jovencito que va hacia lo que considera una gran aventura—. Galadriel y Elrond no sabrán nada por mí, la profesora McGonagall tampoco. Tienen razón en que es… complicado —agregó un poco más serio—. Vayan a comer y terminar con los preparativos, nos vemos quince minutos antes de la hora pautada para salir desde aquí rumbo al Departamento de Misterios.

Los cuatro asintieron, se levantaron y se despidieron del anciano. En Grimmauld se reunieron con los demás para almorzar y contarles la reunión que habían sostenido con el anciano Dunedain.

El día antes Arthur había terminado confesándole a su esposa lo que sucedería aquél viernes, autorizado por Remus, atormentados por las continuas preguntas de Molly a todos los involucrados en la transferencia de dones que estaban a cada momento más tensos. Por eso ella estaba allí con ellos, en aquél almuerzo, después de haber reñido a los niños por "la distracción" y a los adultos por proseguir con "esa locura". No le habían dicho los peligros reales de la operación, achacando ella el nerviosismo de todos a la irrupción en el Ministerio.

—Por lo menos ahora tengo la certeza que regresarán todos con bien — afirmó muy convencida—. Yo los esperaré aquí con Arthur y los niños.

Todos asintieron levemente y forzaron una sonrisa. Ninguno de ellos se sentía tan seguro como ella, pero agradecían que Molly lo estuviese. Por lo menos no los presionaría.

Exactamente a las 7:15 de la noche se reunieron en el Campo Dunedain los veinte involucrados en la operación con Mithrandir, que los recibió sonriente.

Meg colocó el frasco abierto con la poción a la luz de la luna llena, observando que la misma burbujeaba y cambiaba del color verde limón que tenía al rojo intenso de los tomates maduros.

Los veintiuno fueron trasladados al modo Dunedain por el anciano, que les prohibió a los demás el ayudarle diciéndoles que necesitarían sus energías para lo que tenían que hacer. Charlie, Bill, Kingsley y Mithrandir aparecieron estratégicamente ubicados en el atrio del Ministerio, de tal manera que los cuatro tenían total visibilidad de lo que ocurriese allí, ocultos por un hechizo muy especial del anciano similar al desilusionador pero que no generaba la sensación de película de agua y que, además, no podía ser percibido por ningún detector de magia por basarse totalmente en el manejo de la energía. A petición de todos se los enseñaría en los entrenamientos.

Kingsley y Arwen estaban conectados mental y afectivamente, de tal modo que cada uno de ellos podía ver, oír, oler, tocar y percibir lo que sintiese el otro. Esto requería la total concentración de ambos, pues además estaban conectados mentalmente con Charlie, Bill y el señor Mithrandir.

Harry, Angela, Remus, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Meg, Nymph, Faramir, Arwen, Aragorn, Jessica, Fred, Eowyn y George aparecieron directamente en el Departamento de Misterios, en una sala rectangular débilmente iluminada con el centro hundido, formando una gran fosa de piedra de aproximadamente seis metros de profundidad. Escalones de piedra corrían alrededor del cuarto y descendían hasta lo que parecía un anfiteatro, donde había un estrado de piedra levantándose en el centro de la fosa, en el cual estaba ubicado el arco de piedra, antiguo y agrietado del que colgaba una harapienta tela, El Velo de la Muerte, que se agitaba ligeramente como si alguien lo acabara de tocar.

Los once primeros estaban frente al estrado en que estaba el objeto mágico que servía de portal interdimensional, en el fondo del foso. Los otros cinco aparecieron en el primer escalón, el más alto, distribuidos de manera equidistante en la sala circular, rodeando a los demás y el Velo. Arwen apareció junto a la puerta, ubicada frente a una de las caras de aquél extraño trozo de tela.

Todos se miraron, asintieron en silencio y se prepararon. En cuanto Arwen les diese la señal convenida comenzaría todo, moviéndose contra reloj si querían regresar esa noche todos a salvo a Grimmauld.

* * *

Estaban acercándose a las chimeneas, provenientes de los ascensores, un grupo de aurores con señales de cansancio en el rostro comentando en voz alta que no había llegado lo esperado por el Ministro para ese día, cuando vieron en una de las chimeneas que las llamas habían tomado visos de colores rojos, azules y blancos, reflejándose en los paneles de madera oscura y brillante de las paredes y el techo azul oscuro donde se veían los símbolos dorados girando sinuosamente.

A través de las llamas apareció una caja enorme de al menos tres metros de alto, siete metros de largo y tres metros de profundidad. Se deslizó por el espléndido piso de madera oscura brillantemente pulido, deteniéndose muy cerca de la fuente en el centro. La acompañaban tres lechuzas castaño claro, con el estandarte del Ministerio de Magia Francés en una tela ubicada frente al pecho blanco con motas marrones, atada a las patas y la cabeza de cada uno de los animales. La lechuza más grande, que había antecedido a la caja, portaba entre sus patas un sobre lacrado con el escudo del Ministerio Francés.

El grupo de aurores, alarmados, habían intentado detener la caja con sus varitas, despabilados por las danzantes y multicolores llamas y el tamaño enorme de la caja, que se había movido hasta allí sin que pudiesen detenerla.

* * *

Arwen, sonriendo al igual que los cuatro en el atrio, dio la señal en la sala de El Velo de la Muerte en voz alta:

—Orión brilla intensamente de vuelta.

Angela y Aragorn se concentraron en El Velo de la Muerte, usando sus dones y energía para abrir el portal. La chica avanzó de la mano de Hermione y Harry, tomados ellos de las manos de Ron y Ginny respectivamente que se ubicaron tras ellos, subiendo al estrado los cinco.

Luna, Neville, Jessica y Fred comenzaron a ejecutar el complicado hechizo que permitiría que el Velo pudiese ser cruzado sólo por quienes sus ejecutantes diesen el acceso, avanzando los dos primeros tras los otros cinco chicos.

Remus, Faramir, Eowyn y George empezaron a realizar el segundo hechizo que mantendría aislada la sala del exterior, evitando que la gran cantidad de energía que se empleaba en esos momentos en mantener ese portal abierto pudiese afectar el perímetro externo.

Este hechizo encerraba en un prisma rectangular de alta energía a la sala en la que se encontraban, permitiendo solamente el contacto entre Arwen con Mithrandir y Kingsley. Éste se rompería si pasaban demasiado tiempo los que irían tras El Velo del Velo de la Muerte, en cuyo caso el prisma se cerraría empujando a todos los que estaban en la sala a atravesar el portal interdimensional y sellándolo.

Estas medidas de precaución para evitar que las criaturas existentes tras El Velo de la Muerte lo pudiesen atravesar en sentido opuesto eran indispensables para poder ir a esa dimensión paralela a buscar a alguien. Los veintiún involucrados lo sabían antes de viajar allí, aceptándolo.

Meg y Nymph tragaron saliva. Todo había comenzado. Ellas eran las encargadas de los ataques allí para sacarlos con bien. Avanzaron tomadas de la mano, dándose apoyo, subiendo al estrado tras Remus y Faramir, siguiendo a los chicos que habían empezado a cruzar el portal, oyendo los once la voz de Mithrandir en sus mentes.

—_Confíen en ustedes mismos como nosotros lo hacemos. Permanezcan unidos pase lo que pase. Los esperamos de vuelta pronto._

* * *

Las lechuzas revolotearon inquietas ante la multitud de hechizos lanzados por los aurores, hasta que la caja se detuvo junto a la fuente y todos se quedaron estáticos, en silencio, sin moverse, esperando, apuntándole con sus varitas a la extraña caja. La lechuza más grande, sobrevoló al grupo de confundidos aurores hasta detenerse frente a Gawain Robards, el jefe de los aurores, a quién le entregó el sobre lacrado para luego desaparecer con sus dos compañeras por la chimenea.

Al ver el escudo del Ministerio Francés en el pecho de la lechuza el jefe de los aurores tomó el sobre, tragando saliva por su comportamiento y el de sus hombres. Dio gracias en silencio que el Ministro Scrimgeour se había retirado temprano ese día. Estaba seguro que de no ser así hubiese tenido problemas.

—Bajen sus varitas. Lo que ha llegado es el envío del Ministerio Francés. —les ordenó a sus hombres.

—¿Está seguro, jefe? —le preguntó respetuosamente un joven blanco, pecoso y rubio, alto y de complexión fuerte, con sus ojos azules mirando con desconfianza la caja, sin dejar de apuntarle—. Podrían haberlo falsificado. Es muy extraño que llegue a estas horas y que no hayamos podido detener la caja.

El jefe de los aurores miró intranquilo a su subordinado, bajó de nuevo la vista hacia el sobre lacrado e hizo una serie de comprobaciones con su varita. Estaban en guerra contra un mago muy listo y mañoso, no podía confiarse.

Los niños habían usado el sobre, el lacre y el pergamino enviados originalmente por el Ministerio Francés para este envío, pues habían sacado el contenido del sobre usando un hechizo antiguo. Habían usado para el primer envío al Ministerio, con la séptima carta, una copia del sobre francés, dejando el original para el que acompañaría la caja, por ser el más delicado. Una vez involucrados los adultos en la distracción Aragorn consideró pertinente el usar incluso el mismo pergamino original, trasladando su contenido a otro pergamino y asentando el nuevo en éste, escribiendo esta carta Angela después de una profunda relajación para no estar nerviosa, acompañada en la habitación solamente por George.

—Está todo en orden, Rogers. —le aseguró Gawain más tranquilo, abriendo el lacre para revisar el contenido del sobre como le había autorizado su jefe.

Al oírlo todos los aurores bajaron sus varitas, levantándolas un par de minutos después sobresaltados al ver que la caja se abría simultáneamente a la apertura del sobre. Estaba dejando salir de su interior las estatuas de un gigante, una sirena, un licántropo, un vampiro, un hada y un dragón, además de pequeños infantes de todas las razas, que empezaban a desplazarse fuera de la caja hacia los muy asustados hombres y mujeres que los miraban asombrados, sin saber qué hacer, mientras el chapoteo del agua en la fuente cambiaba al empezar a moverse también las estatuas del mago, la hermosa bruja, el centauro, el duende y el elfo doméstico.

* * *

Al cruzar el Velo de la Muerte se encontraron con un paisaje aterrador, que les hubiese petrificado si no se los hubiesen mostrado Angela y Aragorn a todos los que irían allí antes. Sin embargo todos tragaron saliva, esforzándose Angela, Luna, Neville, Remus y Faramir en no perder la concentración mientras los demás les rodeaban y avanzaban en silencio, después de haberse girado los once y haber visto que el arco y el velo en ese lugar tenían un aspecto hermoso, nuevo, agradable.

Llevaban las varitas guardadas, pues sabían que no les servirían de nada allí. Sin embargo todos las portaban en caso de salir algo mal en el plan al transportarse al Ministerio o al salir de El Velo de la Muerte con Sirius.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron iban al frente y los lados, mientras Meg y Nymph iban atrás, expectantes. Notaron como unas criaturas de piel negro rojiza y que parecía calcinada, escamosa, apenas cubiertas por unos harapos desgarrados, con colmillos y alas negras correosas, de fuerte musculatura y mirada negra brillante les rodeaban a cierta distancia, acompañándolos en su avance, lanzando eventualmente chillidos que les erizaban la piel.

El sitio parecía las ruinas de una ciudad, con el piso de asfalto cruzado por zanjas abiertas de las cuales emanaban gases de variados colores. Éstos oscurecía el lugar y hacían pesada la respiración para todos, pero especialmente Angela quien sentía que le ardían los pulmones a medida que caminaban. Los edificios que les rodeaban tenían las paredes agrietadas y los vidrios de las ventanas rotos, con grandes peñascos de cemento y cabillas retorcidas cerca de ellos, amenazando con derrumbarse lo que aún estaba en pie.

A Angela además le dolía mucho la cabeza y la espalda, un poco menos el torso, los brazos y las piernas, pero permanecía en silencio. Remus sentía los dolores que aquejaban a todo su cuerpo durante las transformaciones que sufría como licántropo en luna llena, aunque con menor intensidad, asustándose al pensar que se pudiese transformar y agredir a sus acompañantes. No sabían con exactitud lo que les ocurriría al entrar en aquél lugar.

Casi todos sentían dolores en sus cuerpos de diferente intensidad, dependiendo del lugar donde hubiesen sufrido golpes o maldiciones en el pasado, pero ninguno daba muestras de ello. La cicatriz de Harry tintineaba furiosamente, presentando un aspecto enrojecido a punto de sangrar. El dolor de cabeza del pelinegro iba en aumento, al igual que el del brazo en el que había perdido los huesos años atrás, pero al igual que Angela y Remus permanecía en silencio.

Quienes los acompañaban vieron el aspecto de la cicatriz del chico y sospechaban del problema de la chica, debido a los propios dolores que los aquejaban, pero guardaban silencio. Intentaban desplazarse un poco más rápido. Los lazos que los unían parecían haber quedado sin efecto en ese lugar, pues no podían percibirse unos a otros.

Harry no estaba seguro de la razón pero sentía que sabía hacia qué lugar debía dirigirse, haciéndolos girar hacia la izquierda luego de haber avanzado casi un kilómetro. Todos vieron asombrados que ese camino les guiaba fuera de aquél desolador panorama, hacia una pradera llena de flores y una casa hermosa con una iluminación agradable.

Se miraron nerviosos al notar que las criaturas estrechaban el cerco sobre ellos, pero les abrían una brecha hacia aquél lugar a medida que avanzaban hacia ese sitio, pues parecía que no podían acercársele, emitiendo los chillidos con mayor frecuencia y furia evidente.

Ginny soltó la mano de Harry al notar que se abalanzaban sobre ellos al faltarles sólo un par de metros para llegar a la pradera, donde veían a cinco figuras avanzar desde lejos para acercarse a ellos rápidamente. La menuda pelirroja generó alrededor de ellos una pared de fuego de un color amarillo oro brillante, escuchando como las criaturas chillaban pero luchaban por atravesarla, aunque parecían sufrir quemaduras.

Los once se echaron a correr, lanzándoles Harry, Hermione, Ron, Meg y Nymph bolas de energías anaranjadas en respuesta a las negras que lanzaban las criaturas, con Luna, Neville, Remus y Faramir levantando escudos alrededor de ellos. Angela movilizaba olas de energía que alejaban temporalmente a sus perseguidores, mientras los once huían hacia la pradera. Cayeron agotados y con algunas quemaduras superficiales al llegar allí. Notaron que las esferas parecían chocar contra la pared de agua, que habían atravesado pues no la habían visto, y que los había empapado.

Angela sintió que podía respirar de nuevo con mediana regularidad, mientras la cicatriz de Harry dejó de escocerle.

—¿Están bien? —les preguntó una voz que todos habían oído hace tan sólo unos días atrás, haciéndolos temblar. Al levantar la vista confirmaron sus sospechas, palideciendo los once mirando a los cinco recién llegados paralizados, con un nudo en la garganta. La mujer les sonreía desde su rostro blanco con ojos aguamarina, enmarcados por un pelo castaño claro, liso, recogido en una cola.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Están locos? No debieron venir. —les reclamaba una segunda voz proveniente de un rostro que les miraba con sus ojos grises llenos de preocupación, con su melena negra azulada moviéndose con la suave brisa que les rodeaba.

—Ya deja de reclamarles y ayúdanos a llevarlos a casa. —le pidió un hombre de ojos avellana tras unas gafas redondas, con su rebelde pelo negro alborotado, acercándose al chico pelinegro para ayudarlo a levantarse. Le miró preocupado el brazo quemado, sonriendo al ver que era sólo superficial.

—Tú sabías perfectamente que te ayudarían a salir. Te lo había dicho Angelica. —lo riñó la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas, acercándose a la chica pelirroja de ojos castaños después de darle un maternal abrazo a su hijo.

—Sí, pero debieron buscar otra manera. No venir y… —empezó a protestar mientras le tendía una mano al hombre de ojos dorados, observando preocupado las quemaduras del Merodeador.

—Ya deja de gruñir, cuñadito —lo interrumpió una voz jovial proveniente de un rostro idéntico al de la primera voz que escucharon, con sus ojos aguamarina brillando con picardía al ver a la rubia allí—. Vamos a curarles estas quemaduras y luego hablaremos con ellos. —le dijo mirando con preocupación el brazo del pelirrojo junto al cual se había arrodillado.

—Tenemos que ponerlos al día con lo que ya has averiguado de este lugar para que puedan planear el retorno. —se le adelantó el hombre pelinegro de ojos avellana, antes que objetase más nada, abrazando a su hijo que le detallaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Los dos se acercaron al actual líder de La Orden del Fénix, abrazándolo el mayor con cariño, sonriendo al sentir a su amigo temblar inseguro. El más joven lo sujetó para ayudarlo a caminar, mientras su padre le sonreía.

Meg tembló como una hoja en otoño cuando Angelica la ayudó a incorporarse, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarle el brazo quemado y susurrándole al oído:

—Gracias por venir por él. Tenle paciencia, es muy testarudo. Le tomará algún tiempo sincerarse contigo.

—Vamos hacia la casa que ven allí. —les indicó James a todos, observando a Faramir con una sonrisa.

El Dunedain estaba ayudando a levantarse a Neville y a Luna, sosteniendo al chico que tenía varias quemaduras en brazos y piernas debido a que había protegido con su cuerpo a la novia. Miraba asustado a sus cuñadas y la pelirroja de ojos verdes, pensando que había sido excelente la distribución hecha por Remus evitando que su esposa, su cuñado y Arwen fuesen allí. Sentía un nudo en la garganta mirando a Angela y a Harry, preocupado.

Sirius lo miraba intrigado._ "¿Qué hace él aquí con los chicos? Es obvio que lo conocen por la familiaridad con la que hablan con él. ¿Sabrán que es un Dunedain? ¿Qué ha estado ocurriendo allá afuera durante mi ausencia?"_.

—¿Puedes caminar, linda? —le preguntó Jennifer a Nymph mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura para que se apoyase en ella y no en Remus, que estaba también lastimado en una pierna.

—Creo que sí… —Se detuvo ante la imposibilidad de decir su nombre y tragó saliva.

—Jennifer, la mamá de Jessica y el primer amor de Remus. Ahora su corazón y el tuyo son uno —completó con tranquilidad. Al ver a la metamórfaga palidecer le sonrió con dulzura—. Me alegra mucho que se lo hayas hecho entender y que estén juntos —le aseguró, sonriendo al ver los ojos grises y los dorados mirarla asombrados—. ¿Te puedo llamar Nymph?

La aludida se limitó a asentir, sin lograr asimilar aún la situación que estaban viviendo.

—Eres muy guapa y valerosa, Ginny —le dijo Lily mientras ayudaba a Hermione a incorporarse con Ron—. Ustedes dos son excelentes bruja y mago, pero lo más notable es su férrea amistad con mi hijo. Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir con él, tenía mucho tiempo queriendo hablar con ustedes. —agregó sonriente, sujetando a la castaña por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar.

Los tres asintieron, sonriendo levemente, intentando aún acoplarse a aquella nueva experiencia. Sabían que los encontrarían junto a Sirius, pero eso no implicaba que el encontrarse allí con ellos hablándoles, con un cuerpo físico y ayudándolos, no les hubiese impactado.

—Ven pequeña, déjame ayudarte —le dijo con voz muy dulce Sirius a su hija, ayudándola a incorporarse mientras todos a su alrededor los miraban paralizados—. No me mires con tanto miedo, gruño pero no muerdo.

Angela le sonrió con confianza y amor filial, temblando, con la respiración agitada. Se sintió segura en los brazos protectores de su padre que la sujetaban de pie con suavidad, mirándole preocupado el brazo y las piernas quemadas denegando.

—No debiste venir con el impulsivo de mi ahijado —la riñó paternalmente, deteniéndose al sentirla temblar—. No te asustes, pequeña, no te voy a hacer daño. Sólo te lo decía porque me preocupa ver como estás. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Los once se giraron a mirar interrogantes a Angelica, que denegó levemente.

—Angela… —le respondió con voz temblorosa—. Angela White. —completó un poco más segura, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Los diez que habían ido con ella, Angelica, Jennifer, Lily y James los miraron nerviosos.

—Un nombre muy bonito para una chica muy guapa. —replicó Sirius con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Gracias… señor Black.

—Esos gases viciosos te tienen respirando bastante mal aún —le comentó preocupado—. No debieron venir. Seguro tus padres no saben que estás aquí con ellos.

La chica lo miró temblando perdiendo el control sobre sus nervios, respirando más irregular, muy agitada.

—Cálmate niña —le pidió Angelica aproximándose rápidamente a su hija, preocupada por como la veía—. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Serénate pequeña.

—Mamá. —susurró la chica abrazándose a ella, llorando.

—Shhh pequeña, cálmate por favor. Aquí la poción no te ayudará —la acunó contra su pecho preocupada, empezando a explicarle en susurros—. Sé que para ti es difícil esta situación, hija, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. Él está mal aunque lo veas bien. No es prudente decirle nada de tu parentesco con él —luego agregó en voz normal—: Sabes muy bien que depende mucho de ti el que puedan salir de aquí los doce.

Sabía que con eso la haría reaccionar. Se parecía demasiado a Aragorn, preocupándose siempre por los demás. Luego le acarició la espalda y le cantó la canción con que arrullaban a los bebes de su raza.

La chica de pelo negro asintió con los ojos cerrados, abrazada a ella. Escuchando el latir del corazón de su mamá y su voz cantándole le fue sencillo tranquilizarse. Al lograrlo abrió los ojos y los vio a todos mirándola preocupados, incluido su papá.

—Estoy bien —les sonrió para calmarlos—. Gracias mamá. —le susurró.

—Vamos. Yo te ayudo. —le respondió Angelica sonriente, girándola en dirección a la casa.

—Sirius, ayuda a Meg. No puede caminar con ese tobillo así. —le indicó James al notar las miradas suspicaces que le estaba arrojando a su hija y la madre.

El aludido se acercó a la rubia, nervioso. Esquivándole la mirada celeste asustada la abrazó por la cintura y se pasó el brazo izquierdo sano sobre los hombros para ayudarla a caminar hasta la casa. Sintió el estremecimiento de la mujer cuando la abrazó y deseó darle un derechazo a "cornamenta" por ponerlo en esa situación.

—Vamos a la casa "canuto", hablaremos allá. —agregó James con una sonrisa, la cual se amplió al ver la mirada amenazante que le lanzó su mejor amigo, sabiendo que se sentía muy nervioso por tenerlas allí a las dos.

Jennifer se acercó entonces a Faramir que llevaba a Neville e intentaba apoyar también a Luna, paralizándose al verla frente a él, apoyando a Nymph.

—Hola cuñadito. Sigues tan guapo como siempre —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y su voz jovial—. Lleva tú al chico. James, ayuda a Luna. —llamó a su amigo.

—Gra…gracias… Jennifer. —tartamudeó Faramir impresionado fuertemente por la situación, parpadeando mientras la veía acercarse ágilmente a la chica rubia para servirle de apoyo a ella también mientras llegaba el papá de Harry.

—Mi nombre, como ya han oído, es Jennifer. Me gustaría que me llamasen así, chicos. Al igual que Lily tenía algún tiempo queriendo hablar con ustedes para decirles lo feliz que estoy porque mi hija Jessica haya entrado en contacto con ustedes. Han sido muy buenos con ella desde que se unió al E.D.H. —Al paralizarse los once recién llegados al oírla, girándose todos bruscamente a mirarla mientras Sirius los miraba interrogante, soltó una carcajada, seguida de la risa fresca de Angelica.

—Tranquilos todos. Les explicaremos todo al llegar a la casa. —les indicó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro James.

—Esperemos a llegar allí para hablar mientras los curamos. —agregó con voz de mando Lily, haciendo sonreír con nostalgia a los tres Merodeadores y las otras dos Protectoras, sintiendo que aquella situación les era familiar.

Avanzaron en silencio desde ese punto, mirándose todos un poco nerviosos, felices y agobiados a un tiempo. La casa señalada por James era pequeña, de dos pisos, con un gran jardín al frente. Dos grandes ventanales y la puerta abierta convidaban a entrar a un sitio que se notaba era agradable. Al entrar se encontraron con una sala amplia, con muchos sillones de dos y tres puestos, donde ubicaron con cuidado a los once. Jennifer, Angelica y Lily salieron rápidamente de la sala rumbo a la cocina y una de las habitaciones, en busca de toallas para secarlos, además de pociones y vendajes para curarlos.

Sirius había sentado a Meg entre Nymph y Remus, con mucho cuidado, frente al lugar donde Angelica había sentado a la chica de pelo negro azulado. Miró el tobillo lastimado de la mujer rubia y denegó.

—Toma Meg, muerde esto mientras lo llevo al sitio —le ofreció su pañuelo, mirando sus ojos azules al notar que no tomaba el pañuelo. Los consiguió mirándolo asustados e interrogantes—. Aquí no funciona la magia y no podrás caminar con el tobillo así —le explicó en voz suave, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si fuese una niña pequeña a quien intentaba convencer. Sabía que después que se lo llevase al sitio recibiría un buen golpe por el dolor que le causaría—. Voy a llevarte el pie a su posición normal pero te va a doler un poco.

—¿Sabes… ha…hacerlo? —tartamudeó nerviosa.

—Sí. Aprendí aquí algunos métodos muggles con Lily. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí. —le respondió ella de inmediato sin pensar.

Tomó el pañuelo procurando no tocarle la mano, nerviosa por ser precisamente él quien la curase, asustada porque usase un método muggle cuando hasta que cayó por El Velo de la Muerte el pelinegro de ojos grises no sabía nada de los no mágicos. Pero a pesar de todo ella se sentía confiada y segura. Sabía que él no la lastimaría.

Sirius bajó la mirada de nuevo al tobillo, tanteándolo con cuidado para evaluar el daño y la forma menos dolorosa de llevarlo de nuevo al sitio. Al oír un leve quejido de "su paciente" miró de reojo a Remus, que entendiendo el gesto le tomó la mano izquierda a la rubia, pasando su brazo derecho tras sus hombros simulando acariciarle el pelo a su novia, cuando en realidad se preparaba a sujetar a su amiga.

Nymph comprendió el movimiento de su novio y le sonrió a su amiga, tomándole la mano derecha con cuidado de no lastimarle la quemadura, pasando su pierna izquierda frente a la derecha de su amiga sutilmente para inmovilizarla, colocándole el pañuelo en la boca cuando la abrió a preguntarle.

—¿Qué est…? —intentó preguntar Meg. Sintió que su amiga le metía el pañuelo en la boca y un segundo después era sujetada por Remus de los hombros mientras sentía un dolor intenso proveniente del tobillo, sacándole las lágrimas.

Sirius observó los movimientos de su prima y su amigo atentamente. Cuando la metamórfaga le metió el pañuelo en la boca a la rubia le llevó el tobillo al sitio en un solo movimiento, agradeciendo la sujeción al que la tenían sometida porque de lo contrario hubiese salido expelido hacia atrás de la patada que le hubiese propinado en defensa propia, rápidamente tomó los vendajes que Jennifer le ofrecía de pie a su lado y le inmovilizó el tobillo, luego de aplicarle un ungüento para la hinchazón.

Nymph y Remus la sujetaban firmemente, evitando que golpease a Sirius. Pero todos escucharon sus imprecaciones al Merodeador, pues después de sentir el dolor tan intenso en su tobillo había dejado de morder el pañuelo.

—Vamos Meg, te han herido muchas veces como auror y nunca te quejas —intentó calmarla Nymph—. Es sólo un pequeño dolor comparado con…

—Sí, pero él no me avisó para prepararme psicológicamente —la cortó furiosa—. Además duele muchísimo y no me ha ofrecido poción calmante.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Meg, pero aquí esas pociones no funcionan —le explicó Jennifer con su voz más dulce, intentando tranquilizarla mientras Sirius la vendaba—. Hemos determinado que sólo funcionan las desinflamantes y las restauradoras de tejidos quemados. Para los golpes, torceduras y heridas abiertas tenemos que usar los métodos muggles que afortunadamente Lily y yo conocemos.

—Dolió mucho cuando lo movió de esa manera. —se quejó más calmada, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Ya no te duele? —tanteó Sirius mirándola preocupado, reteniendo la sonrisa que le provocó el gesto.

La rubia lo miró y bajó rápidamente los ojos hacia su pie izquierdo, mordiéndose los labios al notar la preocupación en su mirada gris. Movió cuidadosamente el pie que le había vendado, notando que no le molestaba.

—No. Ya no. Gracias —le respondió sin mirarlo—. Y… perdona todo lo que te estaba diciendo hace un momento.

—¿Diciendo? ¿Así le llaman ahora a gritar? —preguntó divertido James mientras curaba a Neville con su esposa.

—Ya déjala en paz, "cornamenta" —replicó Sirius, esquivando la mirada asombrada de los ojos celestes que le gustaban tanto—. Como se ve que a ti no te tuvieron que curar nunca un esguince por métodos muggles.

—¿Y a ti cuando te ha pasado, "canuto"? —preguntó intrigado Remus.

—Desde que estoy aquí, "lunático". Nuestro amigo "cornamenta" me ha curado torceduras en los pies, entablillado el brazo derecho y encajado el brazo izquierdo en el hombro de la manera muggle. —le respondió empezando a ponerle un ungüento verde a la rubia sobre la quemadura con cuidado, con el ceño fruncido recordando cada una de aquellas eventualidades.

—También le hemos oído protestar, con palabras menos lindas que las usadas por Meg, cuando le hemos curado heridas abiertas que le han hecho "los tyrenox" al arrojarle desechos de construcción. —completó Jennifer, que le acarició con cariño el pelo, mirándolo con picardía curar a la rubia. Volvió luego rápidamente su atención a la pierna que le estaba curando a Nymph.

—Lo siento "canuto". —dijo cabizbajo Remus, preguntándose porqué su amigo tenía que haber pasado por ese infierno después de haber estado doce años en Azkaban siendo inocente. De haber sabido que estaba vivo y pasando por aquello hubiese removido cielo y tierra buscando como sacarlo de allí.

—Lo sé "lunático", no te preocupes. No había modo que supieras que estaba vivo y en este… lugar —le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo—. Esto está listo. Es tu turno, amigo. —le dijo unos minutos después al terminar el vendaje sobre la quemadura de la mujer rubia.

—Gracias "canuto", pero te agradecería que ayudases primero a los chicos con tus nuevos conocimientos. Lo mío es superficial. —le pidió Remus, que se había negado por señas antes a que lo atendiesen a él señalándoles a los demás.

Sirius rodó los ojos. Se levantó y atrapó a Harry entre sus brazos, que pasaba a su lado en ese momento para ayudar a su mamá, abrazándose los dos con fuerza. Luego se separaron y asintieron sonrientes, ya tendrían tiempo. Miró a Angelica y la vio atareada con las piernas de la chica de pelo negro, dirigiéndose allí de inmediato. Los miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido, denegando, mientras James sonreía al verlo revisar las quemaduras de la hija después de haber abrazado al ahijado con fuerza.

—Vamos a aclararles varias cosas a todos —dijo el de ojos avellana serio, mirándolos de uno en uno, sonriendo levemente al notar que todos lo miraban atentos—. Lily y yo nos hemos desplazado eventualmente hasta vuestro mundo, por lo que estamos al tanto de todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo con cada uno de ustedes. Sirius no lo ha hecho porque no podía, ya que él ha estado atrapado en esta dimensión. Jennifer y Angelica han estado todo el tiempo con él a excepción de hace unos días, en que Angelica fue hasta ustedes. Esta casa es algo que creamos con la energía de este lugar cuando llegó él aquí hace más de un año.

Los doce tragaron saliva, pues todos habían comprendido a qué se debía el que ellos cuatro si hubiesen podido verlos, e inclusive ellos dos entrar en contacto con su hijo.

—Lo que yo quisiera saber es qué rayos hacen aquí. —intervino Sirius con tono de reprimenda.

—Vinimos a buscarte, padrino.

—¿Se puede saber por qué ustedes cuatro han permitido esta locura? —les reprochó a Remus, Nymph, Meg y Faramir.

—Porque era necesario, Sirius —le respondió muy seria Lily—. Angelica hizo algo complejo que te será explicado luego, pero dejó en una situación comprometida a… —Se detuvo un momento y miró a su amiga interrogante, frunciendo el ceño al verla denegar de nuevo— la sobrina de Faramir, Angela. Sus pulmones no están bien y necesitan que regreses de inmediato para que ella… —dudó de nuevo — pueda mejorar al cerrar un proceso que se inició hace unas semanas.

Sirius la miró asombrado. Luego detalló que de todos los que habían llegado sólo la chica seguía respirando mal.

—¿Por qué la trajeron si está enferma? —les reprochó enojado y preocupado.

—Porque sólo ella y tío Aragorn podían abrir el portal de El Velo de la Muerte. —le respondió Harry, que ayudaba a su mamá curando a Hermione mientras ella curaba a Ron, luego de atender a Ginny. James atendía a Luna y Ginny a Faramir, al lado de ellos.

—¿Tío Aragorn? —le preguntó confundido a su ahijado.

—Arwen era mi tía, Sirius, ya que mi papá era su hermano mayor —le aclaró Lily, sonriendo al ver que la miraba enarcando las cejas—. Sólo que yo me enteré poco antes de morir y la información era muy confusa para mí en ese momento. Tía Arwen se ha enterado hace poco, ella no lo sabía cuando compartimos. Los dos están ahora cerca de Harry y le han pedido que los llame tíos.

—¡¿Es que el mundo allá afuera se volvió loco en el año que he estado aquí?! —exclamó Sirius al oír aquello, intentando asimilarlo—. Albus me va a tener que explicar muchas cosas por lo que veo.

—Ya deja de gruñir y ayúdame curándola. —le ordenó Angelica, esquivándole la mirada a la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Angela detallaba cada rasgo y gesto de Sirius mientras le curaba el brazo derecho, intentando regularizar su respiración para no preocuparlo. El Merodeador, que había notado el escrutinio al que lo tenía sometido, esquivó sus ojos hasta que terminó de curarla. En ese momento clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella, que contuvo la respiración asustada al ver a su padre mirarla fijamente interrogante.

—¿Has terminado el análisis que estabas haciéndome, jovencita?

—Perdón. —susurró la chica con voz temblorosa.

—Ya no la asustes, "canuto". —lo riñó afablemente James acercándose a los dos.

—Sólo le he preguntado si ha terminado de examinarme.

—Tenía curiosidad, Sirius. Déjala tranquila —le ordenó Angelica mientras se sentaba junto a su hija, preocupada por la respiración agitada y su rostro pálido—. Calma pequeña. Como ya te dije la poción para los pulmones no te ayudará aquí, debes hacer un esfuerzo y serenarte. —le recordó en un tono dulce, abrazándola con cariño.

—No, Faramir —lo detuvo James con firmeza—. Tampoco puedes ayudarla transfiriéndole energía. En donde estamos eso puede ser muy peligroso.

Angela cerró los ojos y se concentró para tranquilizarse y regularizar su ritmo respiratorio. Al verla sonreír y respirar mejor todos los que la acompañaban soltaron la tensión, a excepción de Sirius que los miraba preocupado.

—Aquí deben limitarse a hacer uso del manejo de la energía de manera defensiva —les hizo énfasis Lily, preocupada—. Lo hicieron muy bien cuando llegaron, pero les falta lo peor. Los "tyrenox" no los dejarán salir fácilmente.

Angela y Harry asintieron, abrazando él a su mamá con cariño mientras la mamá de ella la mimaba.

—No sé qué hiciste, Angelica, pero esta chica está mal. No debieron venir hasta que estuviese mejor si es cierto que era obligatorio que ella viniese con ellos. —les reprochó una vez más Sirius, colmándole los nervios a la aludida.

—Se llama Angela, es nuestra hija y usa el apellido White debido a que tú no has estado cuando logró salir de la casa que nos habían hecho mamá y papá a Jennifer y a mí —le replicó muy seria Angelica, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Y lo que he hecho fue porque pensé y sigo pensando que era lo mejor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro Sirius, sintiendo que el piso bajo sus pies desaparecía, siendo sujetado rápidamente por Angela que se incorporó rápidamente al verlo palidecer de golpe, Harry que se movió a su encuentro como si fuese a atrapar una snitch, y James que se había desplazado rápidamente a su lado previendo la situación.

—Tranquilo "canuto", respira y cálmate. —le decía James a su mejor amigo preocupado. Nunca lo había visto tan pálido y agitado.

—No debiste decírselo así, Angelica —la riñó Jennifer—. Casi le provocas un infarto. Te había pedido que lo hablaras con él para evitar esto.

—Ven conmigo, Angela, deja que… James se ocupe de tu padre. Tú no estás en condiciones de servirle de apoyo. —le indicó Meg alejándola levemente de Sirius.

Las palabras de la rubia hicieron que Sirius se sobresaltase, dejando de mirar a Angelica para girarse a observar a la chica, con las palabras "tu padre" resonando en su cabeza. Vio sus ojos grises muy abiertos mirándolo atentos y preocupados, sus labios temblando levemente, la palidez de su rostro muy acentuada, su respiración muy agitada e irregular.

—Cálmate Angela —le pidió Angelica aproximándose rápidamente a su hija, preocupada por como la veía—. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Serénate hija, él está bien. Tu tía exagera, es sólo el susto.

—Vamos a sentarnos todos. —ordenó con firmeza James, pidiéndole por señas a su hijo que lo ayudase a llevar a Sirius al mueble frente al que se encontraba Angelica sentando a Angela con ayuda de Meg. Allí sentaron al Merodeador de ojos grises en medio de sus dos amigos, con Nymph junto a Remus y Harry entre James y Lily.

—Muy bien hermanita, ya comenzaste ahora se lo dices todo. —le dijo Jennifer a su gemela en tono amenazador, esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo al verla asentir con gesto arrepentido.

Sabía que tenía que ser ella quien se lo dijese, pero le tenía mucho miedo a la reacción de su único amor. Pero ahora que se había dejado llevar por su impulsividad no había marcha atrás, además de estar consciente que era mejor que ella lo hablase con él.

—Angelica ha hecho hace poco el cierre del proceso que inició hace años con todos ustedes —comenzó a explicar James. Once cabezas asintieron mientras Sirius los miraba interrogantes. Al notarlo lo miró preocupado, pero sabía que debían decirle aquello. Tomó aire y siguió hablando, mirando a Angelica de tal manera que ella entendió que él comenzaría pero ella debería continuar—. Después del ataque de los mortífagos en que casi las matan, Jennifer y Angelica estuvieron escondidas en la casa de las gemelas en los terrenos de Hogwarts bajo el cuidado de su mamá y los Brown, dándolas Albus por muertas para protegerlas.

—Mamá quiso ayudarnos con su don para Absorber la Enfermedad, uno de los que te hemos hablado en los últimos días, pero no se lo permitimos —siguió Jennifer mientras curaba a Remus, que era el único que faltaba por recibir atención en sus heridas, asegurándose además de estar al lado de Sirius—. Las dos habíamos confirmado que estábamos embarazadas justo antes del ataque, en San Mungo. No podíamos dejar que mamá nos diese a tomar aquellas pociones porque hubiésemos perdido a nuestras bebes. Las dos nos negamos. Yo fallecí al nacer mi hija con Remus, Jessica, la cual heredó de él la licantropía como nos temíamos.

Los diez que sabían aquello miraban atentamente a Angela y a Sirius mientras los oían, preocupados por los pulmones de la chica y las reacciones del padre, quien estaba enterándose de todo en ese momento por sus expresiones.

—Yo había quedado bastante mal del parto, pero no quería que mamá aislase a las niñas pues Jennifer había escuchado cuando les decía a mis hermanos y sus esposos que ella y yo estábamos muertas —siguió Angelica—. Chris & Chris me ayudaron a escaparme de la vigilancia de mamá llevando a las niñas conmigo con la esperanza de dejarlas con sus papás, ustedes dos —reafirmó mirando a Remus y a Sirius—. Pero confirmamos las noticias que nos había llevado papá de lo ocurrido con Harry, Lily, James y contigo, así como también lo ocurrido a Alice y Frank.

Los diez acompañantes de Angela miraron a Angelica interrogantes, mientras la chica de pelo negro la abrazaba, con una lágrima escapándose de sus ojos. Remus una vez más se arrepintió de su decisión de alejarse e ir tras Greyback, de la forma casi suicida en que lo había hecho además. Cada vez que miraba a su hija daba gracias por haber podido volver.

—Papá no creía en la inocencia del padre de mi hija y mi otro amigo se había esfumado, huyendo de su propio dolor. Yo te había intentado ayudar con mis dones estando embarazada, mientras esperaba a estar en condiciones de ir personalmente, pero cuando pude hacerlo nadie me ayudó y yo estaba bastante mal. —Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y asintió, comprendiendo que no habían sido sueños lo vivido aquellas primeras noches luego de su arresto.

Angelica se detuvo mirando intranquila a su hija, que le sonrió y le acarició con ternura la mejilla luego de secarse el rostro, asintiendo, animándola a seguir.

—Ya te hemos hablado de los Dunedains, Sirius. Nuestra hija recordaba todo desde el momento de su concepción —Al verlo tragar saliva, mirándolas preocupado, angustiado por no haberlas protegido, deseoso de hacerlo, sonrió. Ese era el hombre del que se había enamorado—. Con lo ocurrido decidí bloquearle algunos recuerdos hasta que llegasen determinados momentos en su vida. Además, ella se vio afectada por el ataque al igual que Jessica, la hija de Jennifer. A eso se sumó el que tuviese todos los dones que yo tenía, incluyendo uno muy peligroso si no se recibe el entrenamiento adecuado para controlarlo. También tiene los tres que yo no tuve.

Se detuvo cabizbaja, pensando como seguir.

—Angela tiene su sistema nervioso afectado de tal manera que ningún calmante le hace efecto, por lo que sólo activando Angelica ese don en ella podía ayudarla a atenuarlos —la ayudó a seguir Jennifer mientras su hermana decidía como decirle lo demás a Sirius—. Jessica presentaba una gran debilidad física, que no era tan grave recién nacida pero que se agravaría con los años. Ese proceso fue detenido por Mithrandir, mis hermanos y mis cuñados cuando entró en contacto con ellos. Eso fue posible porque al morir le transferí mis dones y energía, como hicieron Lily y James con Harry, por el amor que le tengo y mi deseo de protegerla pues no podía hacerlo sólo por mi voluntad como pueden hacerlo algunos.

—Dude terriblemente qué hacer, cuando al haber recaído los Brown me llevaron de nuevo con mamá —Siguió Angelica abrazando a su hija mientras miraba fijamente a Sirius—. Yo no sobreviviría más allá de dos años por lo ocurrido y mi negativa a tomar aquellas pociones durante el embarazo, además que mi don me ayudaba a recuperarme si estaba bien anímicamente pero con Jennifer, Lily y James muertos, tú en Azkaban, Harry con sus tíos muggles y la cicatriz en su frente conectándolo con el asesino, con el peligro de aquella energía oscura en él, sin poder ubicar a Remus, Alice y Frank en San Mungo, papá sin creerme, mamá intentando aislarme incluso a mí de las niñas… —Suspiró—. No lograba estar tranquila y no mejoraba lo suficiente para llegar algún día a sanar.

Angela empezó a sollozar en silencio, intentando contenerse sin lograrlo. Angelica le dio un beso en la frente y le limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus manos con cariño. Tomó aire y siguió.

Tenía que decirle ella aquello a Sirius. Había sido demasiado amargo el trago para su hermano, su sobrina y sus amigos. No podía pedir que ellos le revelasen lo que seguía. Además su hija lo sobrellevaría mejor después que ella lo dijese. El haber percibido todo lo descubierto por los otros de un solo golpe había sido muy fuerte para el pelinegro, la menuda pelirroja y su pequeña, especialmente para ella que había despertado así los recuerdos que ella le había bloqueado del embarazo y aquellos primeros meses.

—El don que yo tenía es muy particular, Sirius. Se puede controlar cualquier forma de energía a distancia, en base a la propia energía, estando conectado a la parte afectiva y emocional —Al verlo palidecer le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no dijese nada—. Se puede llegar a ceder toda la energía y dones voluntariamente hacia quienes uno decida, muriendo —Denegó rápido al comprender que iba a preguntar—. Ese don lo tiene nuestra hija, Sirius, sólo que en ella es mucho más fuerte e intenso de lo que ha sido nunca en cualquier Dunedain. Eso lo descubrí cuando luego de evaluarla y activarlo viajé al pasado contactando a los antiguos Dunedains, justo después que se produjese la migración de la que te hablamos hace tres días Jennifer y yo.

—¿Qué…? —intentó preguntar el Merodeador que ya no lograba contenerse, siendo interrumpido de inmediato por Angelica.

—No me interrumpas, Sirius. Esto no es fácil —James y Remus lo sujetaron por los hombros para evitar que se levantase hacia ellas. Sirius comprendió de las caras de sus amigos que lo que faltaba sería muy difícil, mirando a su hija tenso—. Harry y Angela son los señalados por la Profecía Dunedain para detener a Voldemort, confirmando la de Trelawney que sólo nuestro ahijado puede detenerlo.

Sirius empezó a denegar frenéticamente, sujetando con fuerza las manos de James. Le pidió con la mirada que negase aquello, ante lo cual su amigo se soltó de las manos y lo abrazó, diciéndole mientras le sujetaba la profecía que dieciséis años atrás les había revelado Albus Dumbledore a su esposa y él en compañía de los Longbottom.

Lily abrazaba a su hijo mirando con cariño a los hijos de sus amigos, Neville y Angela.

—Conociendo las dos profecías, sospechando que eran nuestros hijos los señalados por la Dunedain, usé uno de mis dones y viaje al futuro, unos meses más adelante del punto en la línea temporal en que nos encontramos ahora —Aquello hizo retener el aliento a los diez que habían ido en compañía de Angela a buscar a Sirius—. De acuerdo a lo que vi hice otros viajes a diferentes lugares y tiempos, investigué varias cosas de las que luego te hablarán con más calma.

»Viajé al pasado con nuestra bebe, llevando los antiguos a mi hermano Aragorn y mi cuñada Arwen, y… —Lo miró fijamente, suplicándole con la mirada que la comprendiese— hice con ayuda de ellos un procedimiento especial, de modo que al yo liberar totalmente mi energía y dones quedasen retenidos en nuestra hija hasta que Harry cumpliese con unas condiciones especiales y se liberasen hacia las veinticuatro personas a quienes se los dejé, incluido tú, para ayudarles de la única manera en que podría hacerlo.

Sirius sintió que se quedaba sin aire mirándola petrificado, entendiendo su cerebro que su esposa, la madre de su hija, había cedido toda su energía hasta morir para darles una oportunidad contra Voldemort. Empezó a sudar frío de manera copiosa, mirando a su hija y a su ahijado, a su amigo de ojos dorados, a los chicos que iban con ellos, a la mujer rubia que le miraba con preocupación. Cerró los ojos intentando asimilar lo que había oído. Los abrió sobresaltado al sentir que le tomaban de las manos. Arrodillados frente a él se encontraban su ahijado y su hija mirándolo con preocupación.

—No se dejen fluir para ayudarlo, chicos —les ordenó la mamá del pelinegro imperativa al entender lo que querían hacer—. Ya les hemos dicho que eso puede ser muy peligroso.

Angela y Harry asintieron, abrazando con cariño el pelinegro a Angelica, que lo había separado de su padrino, cautelosa, mientras Lily mimaba a la hija de su amiga, a quien había alejado del padre.

—Tú puedes con esto, "canuto". —le dijo con confianza James.

—Estoy de acuerdo con "cornamenta". —lo apoyó Remus, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa al usar aquél apelativo mientras miraba a sus dos amigos.

—"Lunático" te contará luego lo que te falta por saber —siguió James—. Te hemos contado esto porque era necesario que supieras de tu hija, sus dones y las razones por las que vinieron a buscarte a pesar de lo peligroso que es para ellos.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos mirando de inmediato a su ahijado.

—Es cierto que los chicos hubiesen venido por ti igual, "canuto". Pero no los hubiesen apoyado Remus, Meg, Nymph, Faramir y los que los están esperando en el Departamento de Misterios, de no ser indispensable el que tú vayas con ellos a la brevedad para que te entrenes en tus dones y recibas los que te dejó Angelica —afirmó James comprendiendo. Al verlo abrir los ojos y denegar agregó rápidamente—: Ellos te lo explicarán luego con calma, pero todos teníamos ascendencia Dunedain sin saberlo, con varios dones —Al ver en los ojos grises la réplica que seguía lo retuvo con una sonrisa—. Es indispensable que sea lo antes posible, amigo. La salud de tu hija es delicada y es ella la portadora de los dones y la energía que les dejó Angelica a todos, hasta que estén listos para recibirlos.

Sirius miró muy asustado a su hija, intentando asimilar aquello.

—Lamento tener que ser brusca, pero ellos ya están curados de las quemaduras y no deben permanecer aquí más tiempo del indispensable —intervino Jennifer muy seria después de casi diez minutos de tenso silencio—. Debemos hablar del plan de salida.

—El proceso que hizo Angelica y lo que debes hacer te lo explicarán cuando ya estés allá afuera con ellos y recuperado. —le respondió James a su amigo la pregunta que estaba seguro estaba a punto de hacer.

Al ver que los once que habían ido a buscar a su amigo miraban al aludido y luego a él interrogantes suspiró.

—Lo ven aparentemente bien porque estamos a este lado del muro de agua. Al otro lado sentirán todos los dolores y molestias de las heridas que han sufrido en sus organismos a este o el otro lado de El Velo de la Muerte.

Nueve cabezas se giraron rápidamente a mirar a Harry y luego a Angela, tragando saliva al oír lo siguiente mientras miraban al hombre que habían ido a buscar, que los observaba interrogantes por las miradas dirigidas a su hija. Comprendía que hubiesen mirado a su ahijado, pero no le gustaba nada el relacionar las miradas a la joven con el problema respiratorio que ya le había notado.

—Sirius ha recibido múltiples heridas desde que llegó a esta dimensión. Nosotros logramos traerlo hasta aquí, cuando cayó a través de El Velo de la Muerte —les aclaró James—. Lo curamos y lo hemos acompañado en algunas excursiones de exploración que ha hecho intentando regresar junto a Harry.

—Nuestro lazo de amistad es bastante fuerte, pudiendo ayudarlo bastante. Además que por nuestra condición podemos manejar energía en este lugar. —continuó Lily.

—Pero como no estamos vivos nuestra ayuda es limitada, teniendo que retroceder hasta aquí con él cuando lo lastimaban seriamente. —explicó Jennifer.

—Ha sido con ese manejo incipiente de la energía que hemos hecho esta casa y nos hemos proveído de comida, ungüentos, vendajes, ropa y todo lo necesario mientras lo acompañamos a él aquí. —aclaró Angelica.

Angela empezó a agitarse nuevamente, mirando muy preocupada a su papá. Cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir que empezaba a ahogarse, intentando controlarse nuevamente. Angelica le sonrió a Meg al notar que llevaba a su hija contra su pecho y le decía palabras dulces para calmarla.

—Lo hicieron muy bien cuando llegaron, pero les falta lo peor. Harán lo imposible por detenerlos. —continuó Lily.

—Calma pequeña. No tienes que agitarte así —le dijo Sirius a su hija, de rodillas frente a ella—. Estaré bien en pocos días. Hacen falta más que unos pocos golpes y quemaduras para hacerme realmente daño. —bromeó sonriéndole, con sus ojos grises mirándola muy preocupado.

Angela levantó su rostro para mirarlo, asintió y usó su entrenamiento para tranquilizarse y regularizar su ritmo respiratorio una vez más, lográndolo con bastante esfuerzo porque estaba muy preocupada por su papá.

—Meg y Sirius deben tomar la poción y pronunciar el conjuro "Amor sin Límites Correspondido" —dijo Angelica, sonriendo con picardía al verlo palidecer mirándola muy nervioso—. Luego los acompañaremos hacia el arco.

—A nosotros nos afectarán aparentemente sus ataques, pero no deben asustarse, es sólo temporal. Sanamos completamente en sólo unas horas sin necesidad de pociones o vendajes, como ya se ha dado cuenta Sirius. —les contó con una suave sonrisa Lily.

—Además luego de irse él nos iremos de esta dimensión —les aclaró James—. Deben enfocarse en la amistad que los une entre ustedes y con los que vinieron a ayudarlos —les insistió muy firme James—. Angela, Harry, Remus, Faramir y Sirius, deben despedirse de nosotros aquí antes de atravesar de nuevo la barrera de agua. Si dudan aunque sea un poco en volver allá afuera debilitarán el lazo que crearán Harry, Hermione y Ron poniéndolos en peligro a todos, tanto a los que están aquí como a los que les esperan en el Departamento de Misterios.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Meg y Nymph los miraron preocupados, especialmente a Harry pues ninguno de sus padres volvería con él.

Faramir se aproximó a sus dos cuñadas, abrazando primero con mucho cariño a Jennifer y luego a Angelica, diciéndoles las palabras de afecto que habían pujado por salir de su pecho desde que las había visto en aquél lugar después de tantos años de profunda tristeza. Les pidió perdón por haberse alejado de ellas en plena guerra. A esto las dos denegaron sonrientes, agradeciéndole la forma tan especial en que cuidaba y apoyaba a sus hijas, pidiéndole que les transmitiese a sus hermanos y su cuñada su cariño y palabras de agradecimiento. Él se separó de ellas sonriendo y se ubicó de pie tras Luna y Neville.

Remus se levantó muy nervioso, aproximándose primero a su amigo James, el cual lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Perdóname por todas las veces que te fallé, "cornamenta".

—Tú nunca me fallaste, "lunático". Estabas triste y te dejaste llevar por tu dolor. El asesino había logrado sembrar la desconfianza entre nosotros, nos alejó y pasó lo que tenía que ocurrir. Cuida mucho de Harry como has hecho hasta ahora. Es tu sobrino y ahijado porque nosotros somos hermanos y padrinos mutuamente por afecto.

—Puedes estar seguro que lo seguiré haciendo.

Estrecharon el abrazo y se separaron con una sonrisa. Aproximándose a él la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—Lily, yo… Lamento tanto lo ocurrido, no haber estado cuando tenías tanto miedo. —le dijo en voz baja, acariciándole con cariño la cabeza como solía hacerlo cuando ella estaba asustada porque el pelinegro de ojos avellanas se tardaba en llegar a casa.

—Yo me alegro de saber que eres quien ha enseñado a Harry a luchar con sus miedos y vencerlos, que sigues cuidándolo y aconsejándolo con tu sabiduría y temple. Gracias amigo. Confío plenamente en que lo ayudarás con el futuro que le espera, tanto el camino que le llevará hasta enfrentarse a Voldemort como el que está más allá de ese momento. Cuídate mucho. No te dejes arrastrar por Sirius a locuras —Se rió al oír murmurar protestas al aludido—. Sé feliz Remus, así nosotros lo seremos.

El hombre de ojos dorados asintió y la abrazó con cariño, dándole un beso en la frente.

Al separarse de ella se le aproximó Angelica con una sonrisa pícara.

—Bueno fortachón, ahora que tienes una hija a pesar de tu renuencia a tener pareja e hijos, estando además curado de la licantropía, es tu deber hacer muy feliz a esa linda metamórfaga y tener más de dos niños con ella.

—¡Angelica! —exclamaron a coro Lily, Jennifer y Remus, mientras James y Sirius soltaban carcajadas y Nymph se ponía más roja que un tomate.

Un minuto después el segundo le daba vueltas en la cabeza a aquello de "curado de la licantropía". _"¿Qué tanto ha pasado desde que atravesé El Velo de la Muerte?"_.

Angela y Harry los miraban con melancolía, añorando la vida que podrían haber vivido junto a ellos.

—Te quiero mucho, amigo. Sé feliz, te lo mereces. Vigila que Sirius no consienta demasiado a mi pequeña, a mi ahijado, a tu hija, ni a los otros chicos, pero tampoco dejes que los ahogue protegiéndolos en exceso. Confío en ti y en Meg para que mi niña pueda llegar a ser dichosa —afirmó abrazándolo con cariño—. Dile a George Weasley que su unión con mi hija cuenta con mi bendición. Estoy segura que en un tiempo prudencial Sirius la aceptará. Ayúdalos con eso. —le susurró al oído.

—Haremos lo que podamos. —le dijo sonriente Remus, conteniendo la risa al oír las protestas cada vez más audibles de su amigo, abrazándola con mucho cariño.

—Ayuda a Meg para que Sirius no demore seis años en decirle lo que siente por ella. Ustedes como Merodeadores son un poco lentos para aceptar sus propios sentimientos. —finalizó sonriente.

En las mejillas de la mujer rubia se hubiese podido cocinar. James, Remus y Sirius se sonrojaron y denegaron, mientras Lily y Jennifer asentían divertidas, acercándose la última al hombre de ojos dorados al separarse de él su hermana.

—Estoy muy dichosa al saber que has encontrado de nuevo un amor sincero, que te quiere por quién eres, logrando derribar tus murallas —le dijo acariciándole con suavidad su cabello castaño—. Nuestra hija es idéntica a ti, lo cual es una gran dicha para mí. Estoy segura que la cuidarás mucho y la ayudarás. Dile al joven Fred Weasley que su unión con ella también tiene mi bendición.

—Así lo haré, Jennifer, te lo aseguro.

Ella arrastró al castaño junto a la metamórfaga y les unió las manos, sonriéndoles con cariño y alegría.

—Me alegra mucho que estén unidos, deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices. Sé que Jessica cuenta con el cariño y el apoyo de los dos. Estoy segura que ella será muy dichosa cuando se entere que tendrá hermanitos.

—El pasar tanto tiempo con Angelica te está trastornando. —declaró Remus sin poderse contener, sonriendo abrazado a su prometida que se había vuelto a sonrojar fuertemente.

James se aproximó a Sirius, con sus ojos mirando con cariño los grises que le miraban con tristeza, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Vamos "canuto", arriba ese ánimo. Has estado con nosotros cuatro más de un año, luchando por ir junto a Harry y Meg aunque te cueste admitir lo último. Ha llegado el momento de partir —Se separó de él y le sonrió con confianza—. Ya hemos hablado de lo ocurrido hace tantos años, es tiempo de que lo dejes atrás y empieces una nueva vida.

—Sabes bien que confiamos en ti para que cuides de Harry, como su tío y padrino —le reafirmó Lily abrazándolo con cariño—. Estamos felices por la forma en que has cuidado de él desde que te fue posible. Cuídate mucho, intenta no ser tan impulsivo, escucha los consejos de Remus, siempre fue el más centrado de los tres.

—Cuida tú también de mi niña —le pidió Jennifer, abrazándolo al soltarlo Lily—. Es tu sobrina porque eres mi cuñado, mi amigo y mi hermano. Mímala mucho como el tío consentidor que sé que eres. Pero ante todo sé feliz, sólo así los chicos tendrán la tranquilidad para buscar su propia felicidad.

—Te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre, por eso quiero que seas feliz —le dijo Angelica en cuanto su hermana se separó de él. Le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla, sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas cuando él la abrazó por la cintura contra su cuerpo enterrando su cabeza en su cuello, sollozando—. No te niegues la posibilidad de reconstruir tu vida al lado de la mujer que amas, Sirius. No permitas que ese pequeño tonto de Peter te arruine la vida. Créeme cuando te digo que ahora, después de todo lo que viví y las decisiones difíciles que tomé, lo entiendo.

Al ver su rostro frente a ella, mirándola interrogante, con sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, confundido, sonrió con ternura. Estaba tan feliz de verlo, de haber podido compartir con él su estadía en aquél lugar tan terrible haciéndosela más llevadera. Se sentía tan dichosa de saber que había encontrado de nuevo el amor, después de todo lo que había padecido siendo inocente. Su corazón brillaba de alegría al saber que finalmente se reuniría con su hija, aunque ella no pudiese estar con ellos.

—No me he vuelto loca, cariño. No he dicho que hizo bien, sólo que lo comprendo como no lo hice nunca antes. Llegado el momento comprenderás lo que te digo —Tomó aire, puso su cara más seria, la que usaba para reñirlo, y agregó—: Tu hija, tu ahijado, tu sobrina y los otros chicos te necesitan a su lado, apoyándolos y cuidándolos, sin ahogarlos. No se te ocurra hacer más tonterías. Empieza a comportarte como el hombre maduro y serio que sé que puedes llegar a ser. No quiero que vengas de nuevo a este lugar, ni mucho menos al sitio al que nosotros cuatro iremos pronto, no hasta que seas un anciano.

Le secó con cariño el rostro, le tomó de las manos y lo arrastró junto a Meg, uniéndoles de las manos con firmeza y dulzura.

—Quiero que los dos se dejen de tonterías, acepten lo que sienten y le den pronto hermanitos a mi niña.

En seguida se separó bruscamente de ellos dejándolos sonrojados, separando las manos cautelosamente pero sin alejarse, parados el uno al lado del otro mirando a la impetuosa castaña acercarse a su hija.

—Pequeña —la abrazó con cariño—. Cuanto te escribí en esa carta lo ratifico hoy.

—No Angelica. —gritaron a coro los diez que habían acompañado a la chica tras el Velo de la Muerte.

Sirius se sobresaltó sin comprender. Notó que todos denegaban mirando asustados a madre e hija.

—Pero te pido que me prometas algo a lo que hasta el día de hoy te has negado —completó Angelica, abrazando con más fuerza aún a su hija que denegaba sollozando—. Quiero que me prometas que lucharás con todas tus fuerzas para vivir y ser feliz, aunque se opongan tu papá, tus tíos, tus amigos o tus enemigos, aunque tu dicha te sea concedida sólo para unas horas o para muchos años. Quiero que no permitas que prejuicios, profecías, asesinos, dones, habilidades o responsabilidades te aparten del camino hacia tu felicidad. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, pequeña, por favor hazme la promesa que te pido.

—Mamá, yo no puedo…

—Sí, sí puedes pequeña —la interrumpió secándole con mucho cariño el rostro—. Por eso quería que te formases junto a Remus y Sirius. Porque con ellos, Jennifer, Lily, James, Alice y Frank aprendí que sí se puede. Lamentablemente has tenido que vivir la infancia y adolescencia que jamás hubiese querido para ti, pero necesito que con los recuerdos que te dejé, lo que te transmití cuando me despedí de ti siendo una bebé y hace unos días durante la transferencia, lo que has vivido estos meses y lo que estoy segura vivirás con tu papá, tus amigos y tus tíos desde hoy, comprendas que sí puedes. Es muy importante que lo logres, Angela. No sólo por ti, también por tu tío Aragorn, tu tía Arwen, tus amigos Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, así como los otros que involucré en el procedimiento.

—¿Pero cómo cumplirte esa promesa y las otras que te hice?

—Escuchando tu corazón cada vez que tengas que tomar una decisión, bien sea muy importante o aparentemente sin importancia. Siempre escucha a tu corazón.

—Te lo prometo mamá.

—No pequeña, promesa completa, sin trampitas.

La chica se sonrojó y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sonrió feliz al verla asentir, abrazándose a ella.

—Te prometo que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para vivir y ser feliz, sin importar quién o qué se oponga, bien sea por unas horas o muchos años, escuchando siempre mi corazón para saber cómo cumplirte esta y las otras promesas que te he hecho. —aseveró Angela en voz alta, quebrada por el llanto.

—Yo te prometo que en el momento de mayor tribulación para tu corazón estaré a tu lado, confortándote, dándote la fuerza para seguir el dictado de tu corazón. —le prometió Angelica con la voz quebrada, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

En los rostros de diez de ellos se deslizaban las lágrimas, mientras Sirius los miraba interrogante a todos, preguntándose porqué todos se habían sobresaltado con lo de la carta de Angelica y porqué había nombrado ella a su ahijado, la castaña, los pelirrojos, su cuñado y la esposa de éste para presionar a su hija a hacerle aquella promesa. La respuesta de quien había sido su esposa a la promesa de la chica era… inquietante.

—¡Pero qué haces Angelica! Me dijiste que no la harías llorar —la riñó Jennifer, fingiendo una fortaleza que no sentía, separándolas con cariño y abrazando a su sobrina—. Te quiero muchísimo pequeña. Dale un gran abrazo a mi niña de mi parte. Dile que estoy feliz al verla junto a Nymph y Remus, que me agrada mucho Fred como pareja suya y que estoy muy orgullosa de sus avances, pero no quiero que se presione más de la cuenta. Lo mismo va contigo. No importa lo que te diga tu mamá, diviértete más y estudia un poco menos.

—¡Jennifer! —exclamó Angelica, molesta por lo que había dicho.

—Ella tiene razón —la apoyó James haciendo caso omiso del ceño fruncido de su esposa, aproximándose con ella abrazada por la cintura a la chica—. Tienes que divertirte más, hacer bromas, reír, vivir tu juventud con alegría.

—En tu caso, estoy de acuerdo con Jennifer y James —afirmó Lily cariñosa, abrazando a la chica una vez más—. Angelica y la vida te han exigido demasiado. Como mamá de Harry estoy feliz al ver como lo quieres y lo cuidas, como tía estoy muy orgullosa de tus progresos en tus estudios y entrenamiento, pero también muy preocupada por tu salud, tu poco descanso y tu excesiva entrega a los demás.

Sirius los miró a los cuatro confundido, girándose a mirar extrañado a Remus al ver que lo retenía para que no se acercase a ellos. Miró preocupado a su hija por los últimos comentarios, girándose a mirar intranquilo a Faramir que miraba fijamente a su sobrina (esquivando la mirada interrogante que suponía el padre tendría fija en él). _"¿Entrenamiento? ¿No han dicho que está enferma? ¿Qué rayos pasa?"_

—Para cumplir la promesa que le acabas de hacer a tu mamá tendrás que seguir mi consejo —insistió James, abrazándola con mucho cariño—. Aunque la hayas oído refutar a tu tía, ella sabe que tengo razón —Soltó una carcajada al ver a Angelica suspirar y asentir—. Lo ves, lo acepta. Tienes a tu lado alguien experto en ese campo, has heredado de tu papá la facilidad para hacerlo, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por tus instintos y sus consejos. Haz muchas bromas, juega, ríe y disfruta el tiempo que la vida te conceda junto a ellos.

Lily y James se separaron de ellas y se aproximaron con su hijo de la mano a Ginny, Hermione y Ron.

—Dile a tu tío Aragorn que su apoyo silencioso durante tantos años fue tan importante para mi estabilidad y tranquilidad, como lo fue la cercanía de Lily —le dijo Angelica a su hija, arrodillada frente a ella—. Tu tía Arwen sabe lo que debe hacer ahora para ayudarlos con Harry a ustedes cinco, pero el apoyo de tu tío Aragorn es crucial para ti y muy importante para los otros que ahora tienen los doce dones. No permitas bajo ninguna circunstancia que se aleje de ti por la presencia de tu papá. Arwen y Aragorn necesitan mucho de tu cariño y apoyo, al igual que Eowyn y Faramir.

Sirius enarcó las cejas interrogante al oír eso, un poco molesto por la insinuación de Angelica de que él haría que se alejasen los tíos de la chica. Frunció el ceño al relacionar aquello con el "entrenamiento". Miró de nuevo a Faramir y luego a Remus, enojándose al notar que los dos evitaban mirarlo. Se giró a mirar a la que se acababa de enterar que era su hija, preocupado por ella.

—Hazle saber a los cuatro que tu mamá y yo los queremos mucho —completó Jennifer, mirando directamente a Faramir mientras le hablaba a su sobrina—. Jamás les hemos culpado por alejarse durante la primera guerra de nosotras para ir a entrenarse, porque siempre supimos que nos querían y si lo hacían era para volver pronto con la preparación suficiente para ayudarnos de manera efectiva —Se giró hacia la chica, le acarició con cariño la cabeza y puso su rostro más serio—. Sé más obediente con ellos. Cuando no puedas cumplir con sus órdenes explícales el porqué con sinceridad y… —suspiró— haz un esfuerzo por dominar el carácter que has heredado por partida doble.

Angela bajó la mirada avergonzada y asintió, sonriendo levemente al oír gruñir a su mamá por las últimas palabras de su tía. Se dejó llevar de la mano por Angelica junto a Meg y su papá.

—Te confío mis dos mayores tesoros, Meg Heigh, porque sé que cuidarás bien de Angela y de Sirius —Puso las manos de su hija en las de la mujer rubia que la miraba paralizada y asentía—. Pero tengo algo que aconsejarte, cuida de ti misma. Generalmente no lo haces y tu salud empieza a resentirse. Los dos te necesitan sana y fuerte. Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por ellos, por favor.

Sirius la miró de reojo al oír aquello de su salud, preocupado por ella y por la chica que se había enterado era su hija.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo. —logró decirle Meg con la voz un poco aguda, emocionada y aturdida.

—Hijo. —dijeron a coro Lily y James, abrazando a Harry con amor, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al sentir su abrazo desesperado. La vida había sido muy dura con él, separándolo de ellos cuando era solamente un bebe, arrastrándolo a vivir toda su infancia con personas que no lo querían, que le temían, con su adolescencia siendo perseguido por un asesino loco y ahora, que estaban reunidos, no tenían tiempo para disfrutarlo.

—Los amo. Sé que siempre han estado a mi lado, pero… —sintió que sus sentimientos le atenazaban, dificultándole el hablar—. Extrañaba tanto el poder estrecharlos entre mis brazos. —terminó con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

—Ya sabes que te amamos, hijo. —comenzó Lily.

—También que estamos muy orgullosos de ti. —continuó James.

—Pero hasta ahora no nos habíamos atrevido a decirte que nos hacía mucha falta el tenerte entre nuestros brazos. —siguió Lily con dulzura.

—Porque no queríamos transmitirte nuestra tristeza —le explicó James—. Pero ahora que se ha dado estamos muy dichosos.

—Estamos muy contentos porque tu novia es muy guapa, simpática, lista y valiente. —le dijo con una sonrisa Lily, mirando a la menuda pelirroja que le sonreía sonrojada, atrayéndola al abrazo con su hijo.

James la miró con mucho cariño y luego a su esposa a los ojos. Los dos asintieron felices, tomaron las manos de la menuda pelirroja y las de su hijo, las unieron, poniendo las de ellos sobre las de los chicos.

—Nosotros bendecimos esta unión con todo nuestro amor por Ginny y Harry. Queremos que sean muy felices juntos y que nos den nietos. Aunque no podamos conocerlos físicamente pueden estar seguros que estaremos a su lado cuando nazcan.

A Ginny se le escaparon las lágrimas, emocionada, feliz y triste a un tiempo. James la acercó a su pecho y le acarició la espalda con cariño.

—Está visto que las pelirrojas son muy decididas, valerosas y regañonas, pero también sentimentales y lloronas.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Lily, abrazada a su hijo.

James soltó una contagiosa carcajada que hizo reír a Ginny, Lily y Harry, entre las lágrimas que surcaban sus rostros, al igual que a los otros presentes.

—También estamos felices al saber que tienes a tu lado a dos excelentes amigos, que te han ayudado a superar no sólo tu separación de Sirius, sino todas las pruebas que te ha puesto la vida en el camino —afirmó James abrazando a la castaña, mientras su esposa abrazaba al pelirrojo, que los miraban con sus ojos brillantes—. Hermione y Ron, muchas gracias por ser el apoyo incondicional que ha ayudado a nuestro hijo a seguir adelante en la vida, a pesar de nuestra ausencia y el asesino que lo persigue.

—Sabemos que no lo abandonarán y seguirán con él cada día, luchando a su lado en todos los aspectos —siguió Lily—. Por favor cuiden mucho de él como han hecho hasta ahora. Vienen tiempos muy difíciles para él, no permitan que haga tonterías. No dejen que Angela y él se dejen llevar por la tristeza. Las reglas del colegio pueden romperse pero hay normas que no deben ser quebrantadas.

—Luna y Neville, han apoyado a nuestro hijo desde que se unieron a su grupo, sobreponiéndose a sus propios problemas —afirmó James mirándolos fijamente, con una sonrisa paternal en su rostro—. De corazón se los agradecemos.

—Eres fuerte, inteligente, valeroso y leal —le dijo Lily al chico abrazándolo—. Estoy segura que tus papás estarían y estarán orgullosos de ti. Confía un poco más en ti mismo y todo lo que quieras lo alcanzarás.

El castaño asintió ruborizado, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia de sus papás.

—Eres inteligente, intuitiva y muy franca —se dirigió James a Luna, abrazándola con cariño—. Esas son tres virtudes que es muy extraño encontrar reunidas en una sola persona, te felicito por ello. No vuelvas a evadirte del mundo que te rodea. Disfruta a plenitud la vida alegre que has descubierto junto a tu novio.

La joven rubia asintió, comprendiendo la profundidad de las palabras del papá de su amigo.

—Momentito, falta el abrazo de la tía Jennifer. —los reprendió, atrayendo al pelinegro hacia ella, abrazándolo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa muy similar a las de su hija.

—Ven acá, pequeño travieso —lo atrapó en un abrazo Angelica apenas soltarlo su gemela, dándole un beso en la frente, separándolo luego un poco de ella para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. Te he querido tanto como a mi propia hija. Sé que muchas veces has estado inconforme con mis decisiones, pero créeme que los quiero mucho a los dos y que todo lo que hice fue con el propósito de intentar cambiar aunque fuese un poco las cosas para que ustedes dos fuesen felices.

»Te has comportado hasta ahora como el hermano mayor de mi hija, lo cual me ha hecho muy dichosa. Recuerda que tu poder está en el amor, la fuerza creadora, no lo olvides. Estudia con tus amigos la Profecía Dunedain, aprende bien de Mithrandir, pero antes que nada confía en lo que nazca de aquí. —finalizó poniéndole la mano derecha sobre el corazón al pelinegro, sonriendo ampliamente al verlo asentir con sus esmeraldas brillando.

—Siempre hemos estado y estaremos junto a ti, hijo, aunque no de esta manera. Nunca te dejaremos solo. —le aseguró Lily con cariño atrayendo de nuevo a su hijo a sus brazos, estrechando el abrazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y separándose de él.

—Yo no quiero irme —susurró el pelinegro aferrándose a su mamá—. Por favor, quiero…

—No hijo —lo interrumpió James, viendo las esmeraldas de su esposa brillar con lágrimas retenidas—. Tienes una vida allá afuera que vivir, llena de responsabilidades que cumplir, pero también de alegría con tu novia y tus amigos.

Harry denegó con ferocidad. Sabía que su papá tenía razón, pero no podía evitar el sentir un fuerte deseo de permanecer allí con ellos.

—Nosotros solamente vinimos aquí para ayudar a nuestro amigo mientras venían por él —le dijo con ternura Lily—. Este no es nuestro lugar, hijo. No podemos ni debemos quedarnos.

Harry empezó a sollozar al sentir que su mamá lo separaba de ella, levantándole el rostro para que la mirase a pesar de su negativa a hacerlo.

—Viniste a buscar a Sirius. Sólo si Meg, Remus, tus amigos y tú cruzan ese Velo lo hará él. Además la salud de Angela depende del retorno de todos ustedes con ella.

—Bueno campeón, es hora de que los saques con bien a todos de aquí —le insistió James después de haberlo estrechado entre sus brazos, sacudido su pelo rebelde y separado de él—. Hermione, Ron, asegúrense que este testarudo hace lo que le hemos dicho, no permitan que se quede aquí. Ginny, ayúdalos con él.

Harry se secó su rostro y asintió, viendo que sus padres se alejaban de él hacia la puerta de la casa abrazados, mientras la castaña y el pelirrojo le retenían por los brazos, con cariño y firmeza. Ginny se ubicó rápidamente frente a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, sabiendo que a pesar del gran amor entre ellos de no contar con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron sería imposible para ella el evitar que se quedase allí.

—Bien, comencemos —se puso muy serio James—. Una vez que salgamos de aquí avanzaremos sin detenernos en dirección a la barrera de agua, la cual notarán estará mucho más cerca pues "los tyrenox" la deben haber estado desplazando hacia acá.

—Nunca han llegado aquí hasta ahora, pero sí bastante cerca —siguió Lily también muy seria—. Eso también implica que será más largo el recorrido desde la pared hasta el Velo, lo cual como habrán notado no son buenas noticias.

—Angelica, Lily, James y yo generaremos alrededor de ustedes un escudo externo, conformando un primer bloque defensivo —continuó Jennifer, con tal seriedad en su rostro que les asombró—. Como ya les hemos dicho no deben preocuparse por nosotros, desviarse o detenerse, aunque nos vean heridos o caer, pues nuestras heridas no son reales. No pueden lastimarnos pero a ustedes sí.

—El segundo escudo deberán conformarlo Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Angela, empleándose a fondo los tres primeros con el lazo de la amistad, mi hija con su fuerte manejo de la energía y Ginny con su fuego multidimensional, formando una defensa impenetrable desde afuera. Luna, Neville, Meg, Nymph, Remus y Faramir deberán enfocarse en atacar, formando el tercer escudo. —continuó Angelica.

»Sirius ahora se ve bien, pero ha estado demasiado tiempo aquí recibiendo los ataques de ellos. Debe ir al centro, protegido por todos, pues lo debilitarán a medida que avance. Sin embargo su conocimiento del lugar les guiará. Háganle caso aunque crean que los está alejando de su objetivo, porque aquí las cosas suelen moverse de lugar.

—No se te ocurra querer defender o atacar, Sirius —le ordenó muy serio James, adelantándose a la protesta que veía surgir en el rostro de su amigo—. Es indispensable que salgas vivo de aquí para que los ayudes con la guerra que se está desarrollando allá afuera. Tendrás que pasar un tiempo en recuperación, el cual se prolongaría demasiado si no haces lo que te digo.

El aludido suspiró al ver las miradas preocupadas de todos sobre él y asintió.

—¿Lo han entendido todo claramente? —preguntó Lily, verificando el asentimiento de cada uno de ellos antes de acercarse a la puerta—. Es importante que nos distribuyamos alrededor de él en cada círculo, así no les dejaremos a "los tyrenox" ningún flanco por el que puedan atacarlo.

—No deben permitir que les hagan desplazarse de sus posiciones —siguió James con su voz de líder—. Y recuerden que a Angelica, Jennifer, Lily y a mí no pueden lastimarnos realmente. No se les ocurra detenerse o retroceder por nosotros. Pase lo que nos pase sigan hacia donde Sirius les indique si no estamos ya con ustedes.

—Si alguno de ustedes cae herido los demás deben tomarlo y llevárselo, sin detenerse a curarlo. Aquí no sanaría realmente y les haría perder tiempo valioso —explicó Jennifer—. Las curas que les hemos realizado, al igual que las que le hemos hecho a Sirius, sólo son temporales ayudándoles aquí a sobrevivir y seguir adelante. Pero al regresar esas heridas y lastimaduras se reabrirán, debiendo atenderlas de inmediato al salir.

—Es muy importante que las defensas no flaqueen para que no puedan lastimar a ninguno. —les dijo muy serio James a los cinco chicos encargados de proveerla, al notar que todos miraban asustados a Jennifer al oír la explicación.

Todos miraron preocupados a Sirius y luego a los cinco chicos, que con un brillo determinado en los ojos asintieron.

—Antes de salir Meg y Sirius deben tomarse la poción y hacer el conjuro "Amor sin Límites Correspondido". —les recordó Angelica.

La mujer rubia sacó la poción que llevaba en una bolsa especial, pegada al centro de su pecho en un frasco irrompible, con la mirada baja. Sin atreverse aún a mirar al hombre que amaba a los ojos la destapó y bebió la mitad, frunciendo la nariz en un gesto de repulsión que hizo sonreír levemente a Sirius, que estaba atento a cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos. Con sus manos temblorosas dirigió el envase lleno hasta la mitad al hombre frente a ella, levantando su mirada rápidamente con sus ojos celestes brillando con ilusión al sentir sus manos alrededor de las de ella, llevando el envase hasta sus labios sin soltarlas y girando con cuidado el envase aún entre sus manos para beberla completa.

—No sé como aceptaste tomarte esto —le dijo con una sonrisa, después de hacer un gesto de repulsión—. Sabe asqueroso.

—Yo… —No sabía que decirle. Sus ojos brillaban más. Tenía miedo de decirle sus sentimientos por él.

Sirius se acercó a ella lentamente y le dio un beso en la boca, inicialmente delicado, pero que profundizó al notar que era correspondido.

—Gracias por venir por mí a pesar de las estupideces que te dije —le agradeció con voz suave y ronca al separarse levemente de ella—. Te amo, Meg Heigh.

—Yo también te amo, Sirius Black. —le respondió ella feliz con voz suave, acariciadora, llena de dicha.

—Increíble. Lo ha dicho. —comentó anonadado Remus.

—Ha sido sincero como aquél día en la biblioteca. Sencillamente asombroso. —afirmó James, mirándolo sin podérselo creer.

—Definitivamente lo tiene atontado y enfermo su estadía aquí. —aseveró Jennifer, mirándolo como si viese a una mascota de Hagrid.

Angelica sonrió, recordando con nostalgia aquél día tan maravilloso cuyo recuerdo la llevó por primera vez a visitarlo de aquella manera especial en su celda en Azkaban.

—Ya era hora que le dijese algo sincero y no las tonterías que le dijo todos esos meses en Grimmauld. —soltó con picardía, riéndose alegremente al verlos sonrojarse a los dos, coreada primero por su hija y luego por los demás.

—Debes decir lo que yo diga —le indicó Meg a Sirius con seguridad—. El amor que siento por Sirius Orión Black Black es sincero, sin límites y sin reservas. Mi corazón y mi vida le pertenecen. Mi espíritu es feliz de unirse al suyo, no existiendo tiempo, espacio o límite interdimensional que pueda de mí separarlo. —pronunció ella lenta y claramente, con sus ojos celestes mirando con alegría al hombre que amaba.

—El amor que siento por Meg Ariadna Heigh Taylor es sincero, sin límites y sin reservas. Mi corazón y mi vida le pertenecen. Mi espíritu es feliz de unirse al suyo, no existiendo tiempo, espacio o límite interdimensional que pueda de mí separarla. —pronunció él con voz grave y profunda, con sus ojos grises mirando con ternura a la mujer que amaba.

Una luz blanca brillante con visos multicolores los envolvió a los dos, cambiando luego a un color tenue violeta con las chispas de colores moviéndose rápidamente alrededor de ellos. Luego todo cesó, mirándolos todos sorprendidos.

—Increíble. —afirmaron a coro Angelica, Jennifer, Lily y James, que creían imposible que ocurriese algo similar en ese lugar.

—¿Podrían repetirlo? — agregó el último con tono de niño travieso en parque de diversiones, haciéndoles reír a todos—. Esa muestra de magia por amor te ha quedado espectacular, "canuto".

—Ya deja de burlarte, "cornamenta". —le dijo el aludido sonriente.

—A comportarse chicos. Tenemos cosas que hacer. —intentó serio Remus, pero sin lograr contener la sonrisa que afloraba a sus labios.

—Vamos, "lunático". ¿Me vas a negar que le quedó genial?

—Eso no te lo niego, "cornamenta", pero tenemos que movernos pronto. Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí.

—Remus tiene razón. —dijeron a coro Jennifer y Lily.

—¡Aguafiestas! —exclamaron a coro Angelica, Sirius y James.

—¡Pónganse serios! —respondieron a coro Remus, Jennifer y Lily.

Todos los que les acompañaban estallaron en carcajadas, pues era obvio que habían sido tres respuestas automáticas.

—Remus tiene razón —dijo Hermione al recuperar la seriedad—. Debemos irnos.

Harry miró a sus padres, los abrazó nuevamente, le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y luego se separó de ellos con una sonrisa. Se giró hacia los demás que lo miraban fijamente y asintió. Sonriendo abrazó a Ginny, con Hermione y Ron flanqueándolos para alejarlos de los Potter un poco.

Rápidamente se organizaron alrededor de Sirius como les habían indicado, saliendo James de la casa al frente, cerrando la comitiva Angelica, con Jennifer a la izquierda del grupo y Lily a la derecha. Todos en sus posiciones, cerraron un momento los ojos y con una respiración profunda expulsaron sus dudas y se llenaron de valor para afrontar lo que vendría.

Harry se encontraba al frente del segundo círculo, tras su padre, Hermione un poco a la derecha, Ron un poco a la izquierda, Ginny a la izquierda y Angela a la derecha atrás, formando una estrella de cinco puntas. Al frente del tercer círculo iba Remus, a la derecha iban Luna y Faramir, a la izquierda Neville y Nymph, atrás cerraba Meg, rodeando a Sirius con un hexágono perfecto.

Con los tres círculos protectores organizados de esa manera no quedaban espacios en blanco por donde pudiesen atacar "los tyrenox" a Sirius, que sería el blanco porque habían venido por él y era lógico que no se fueran sin él.

La pared de agua se encontraba a sólo unos metros de ellos. Avanzaron en silencio, concentrados en lo que tenían que hacer, los recuerdos de los hermosos momentos vividos guardados en sus corazones lejos de sus mentes.

En esta oportunidad no sintieron el agua al atravesarla, sino el calor sofocante y la irritación para respirar debida a los gases.

La cicatriz de Harry empezó a escocer y tintinear de inmediato, pero el pelinegro obvió la conocida sensación y se enfocó en sus sentimientos por sus dos amigos, uniéndolos a los tres de inmediato un haz de luz azul eléctrico brillante, pues Hermione y Ron se habían enfocado en lo mismo. Incrementaron los tres su concentración hasta conformar un fuerte escudo entre los tres que rodeaba al grupo de los doce por la parte frontal y los costados.

Angela convocó un fuerte escudo dorado por la parte posterior que se unía al azul eléctrico brillante de sus amigos, sellando la protección. Estaba concentrada ahora con igual intensidad en mantener el portal abierto y el escudo, respirando con dificultad mientras avanzaba pues los gases eran ahora más espesos alrededor de ellos.

Sirius sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba. Le era difícil respirar y moverse pero se desplazaba tan rápido como le era posible, a pesar de los terribles dolores que empezaba a sentir por todo su cuerpo, reviviendo cada herida desde que había llegado allí y las anteriores. Sin embargo hacía lo imposible por no dejar traslucir su malestar.

Apenas si tuvieron tiempo de cerrar los escudos, pues la pared de fuego con que había rodeado Ginny a los dieciséis se vio atravesada por "los tyrenox", usando los escombros como protecciones. Los cuatro que les rodeaban formaron una burbuja protectora de colores rojo y dorado alrededor de los doce, moviéndose para esquivar las bolas de fuego negro que les enviaban, defendiéndose con pequeñas esferas de energía, unas rojas y otras doradas, que convocaban con sus manos.

Remus, Luna, Neville, Nymph, Faramir y Meg atacaban a las criaturas con esferas de energía de diversos colores, conformadas fuera de los escudos y arrojadas contra los atacantes, los cuales sumaban casi ciento cincuenta.

Dos esferas de energía alcanzaron a Angelica y tres a Lily, haciéndolas caer para no volverse a levantar cuando habían avanzado cerca de cuatrocientos metros. Ginny, Angela, Hermione, Luna y Faramir ahogaron los gritos para no alertar a quienes no las habían visto. James y Jennifer comprendieron lo ocurrido porque su escudo desapareció, incrementando sus ataques en la medida que podían.

Harry y los demás también vieron el escudo externo caer, deteniéndose el pelinegro a mirar alrededor, hasta descubrir a Lily terriblemente herida e inconsciente, mirando aterrado a su mamá. Cuando iba a moverse hacia ella lo detuvieron los gritos de James, Remus, Hermione y Ron.

—¡NO HARRY!

—Romperás el escudo nuestro si te desconcentras o te mueves de tu posición. —le recordó la castaña, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

—Pero…

—Recuerda que ella te insistió en que no te detuvieses, que estaría bien. —lo interrumpió Ron, con la tristeza por su amigo trasluciendo en su voz.

—No podemos detenernos, nos están rodeando. —lo urgió James.

—Angela está haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande Harry, por favor. Su mamá también ha caído, debemos movernos. —le dijo Remus, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, señalándole en dirección de la chica que respiraba muy mal, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, mirando hacia el cuerpo de Angelica, con las manos al frente sosteniendo el escudo ahora con ayuda de Ginny.

El pelinegro asintió con un nudo en la garganta, empezando a correr de nuevo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro y se concentraba en fortalecer el escudo que sostenía con sus amigos.

Jennifer fue derribada doscientos metros más allá, conteniendo Ginny, Nymph, Neville y Ron la respiración al ver la herida que le habían provocado, pero no se detuvieron.

—A LA IZQUIERDA AHORA. —les gritaron a coro Sirius y James.

Tan sólo habían avanzado unos metros en la nueva dirección cuando James se interpuso con un escudo sobre ellos, protegiéndoles de una construcción que habían derrumbado "los tyrenox" hacia ellos.

—¡SIGAN RÁPIDO! —les gritó al notar que se detenían con evidentes intenciones de quedarse a ayudarlo.

Harry, Hermione y Ron asintieron con lágrimas en el rostro, girando de nuevo sus caras hacia el camino que les había señalado y avanzando. Remus y Sirius se despidieron de su amigo con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, mientras apretaban el paso con un nudo en la garganta.

Avanzaron trescientos metros más, antes de cambiar de nuevo de dirección.

—A la derecha. —gritó Sirius lo más alto que pudo, haciéndole eco Remus pues su voz apenas si la habían oído los del círculo interno, que habían estrechado el cerco alrededor del Merodeador, preparados a sostenerle pues habían notado su dificultad para respirar y moverse.

Cuando habían avanzado doscientos metros pudieron ver El Velo de la Muerte. Sólo faltaban cerca de siete metros para llegar a él, distinguiéndolo con dificultad entre la humareda oscura que los envolvía. En ese momento escucharon dos gritos de dolor y uno aterrado provenientes de la parte posterior del grupo. Habían alcanzado a herir a Angela en un costado con una bola de fuego negro y a Ginny en la cabeza con un fragmento de cemento, al haberse debilitado el escudo que mantenían las dos con dificultad, deteniéndose Meg terriblemente asustada al verlas caer.

Todos se giraron y vieron lo ocurrido, paralizándose un segundo.

—Hermione y Ron, deben desplazarse y cerrar el escudo de ustedes alrededor de todos —los urgió Remus haciéndolos reaccionar, mientras se aproximaba rápidamente a las heridas—. Harry no te muevas, debes mantenerlo fuerte al frente para que podamos avanzar hacia el arco y sacarlas de aquí.

Hermione y Ron se desplazaron rápidamente para cerrar el escudo, mientras Harry apretaba los puños y se concentraba en aumentar la fuerza de la protección, pues "los tyrenox" habían arreciado en el ataque intentando cerrar más el cerco sobre ellos.

—Meg y Nymph deberán atacar mientras ayudan a Sirius a llegar —siguió Remus mientras alzaba en brazos a la menuda pelirroja y Faramir a la chica de pelo negro—. Concentren sus esfuerzos al frente y abran camino para todos. Luna y Neville mantengan la concentración en el hechizo y el ataque atrás.

—Remus, yo puedo…

—Shhh, tranquila Ginny. Guarda tus energías para ayudar cuando hayamos cruzado. —le sonrió paternalmente el hombre de ojos dorados.

Al oírla hablar con aquella fuerza de voz Harry, Ron y Hermione sintieron que lograban respirar de nuevo. Nymph y Meg no tenían que hacer muchos esfuerzos para contener a Sirius, que pujaba por acercarse a su hija preocupado por la herida tan seria que le veía y su extrema palidez pero estaba extremadamente débil.

—Tío… Faramir…

—Shhh pequeña, concéntrate sólo en el portal, guarda tus fuerzas. —le dijo el hombre castaño intentando calmarla, evitando mirarle la herida en el costado para no alarmarla.

Al oír su voz tan débil todos se miraron asustados. Asintieron rápidamente y se echaron a correr hacia El Velo. El escudo de Harry, Hermione y Ron se volvió, además de impenetrable, fuente de olas de energía que alejaban a "los tyrenox", enfocándose Nymph y Meg en desviar los desechos de construcción que les arrojaban y en lograr que Sirius corriese al ritmo de los demás.

Remus atravesó con Ginny en brazos el Velo, seguidos de Nymph y Meg con Sirius, luego de unos minutos cruzaron Luna y Neville, un par de minutos después lo atravesaron Hermione y Ron. Justo en ese momento el Velo brilló con un color plateado, cayendo simultáneamente Aragorn de rodillas.

—¡NO! —gritó desesperada Arwen, agachada junto a su esposo que miraba con sus ojos verdes intensamente hacia la tela que estaba muy quieta y tensa, apretando sus puños agitado pero sin perder concentración.

Los seis estaban junto al estrado, pues el prisma había empezado a cerrarse obligándolos a acercarse.

* * *

En el Atrio ya las estatuas se habían movilizado de tal manera que "los infantes de las criaturas" quedaron ubicados al centro, elevados en brazos de la sirena, el licántropo, el vampiro y el gigante, con el elfo sosteniendo en brazos la niña y el niño, rodeados por el duende, el centauro, la bruja y el mago en posición defensiva, protegiéndolos a todos.

Los aurores las miraban atónitos, sin entender de qué se trataba aquello, habiendo dejado de lanzarles hechizos desde varios minutos atrás, al notar que les esquivaban hábilmente.

* * *

Las heridas y quemaduras de todos los que habían atravesado El Velo de la Muerte se habían reabierto y estaban sangrando. Sin embargo tanto los que estaban en la sala, como Kingsley y Mithrandir en el Atrio, estaban concentrados en el Velo en espera de los tres que aún no lo atravesaban.

El anciano se concentró en el apoyo energético a Aragorn, que estaba haciendo un gran desgaste para mantener el portal abierto, asustados los dos porque Angela a duras penas lograba mantenerlo abierto desde el otro lado de El Velo.

Después de quince minutos de tensión, con Aragorn al límite de su resistencia, Ginny, George, Eowyn, Arwen, Jessica y Hermione sollozando, los demás denegando, Remus mirando fijamente aquél trozo de tela con la angustia desbordándose en su mirada, Sirius haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse para regresar al Velo a buscarlos a pesar de su estado, con Nymph y Meg abrazadas a él llorando, Charlie y Bill de pie junto a Kingsley y Mithrandir con la pancarta a punto de desplegarse, tensos los pelirrojos al notar que los otros dos no les prestaban atención, cayeron a través de El Velo de la Muerte Harry y Angela abrazados por Faramir.

Estaban muy malheridos los tres, perdiendo el conocimiento al atravesar el portal, cayendo inconsciente seguidamente Aragorn, desmadejándose sin fuerzas Mithrandir siendo sostenido por Kingsley que les dio la señal convenida a los pelirrojos mayores para que terminasen allí.

Un minuto después todos aparecían en Grimmauld, a excepción de Kingsley que fue transportado por el anciano con él al colegio, a su habitación, para que le auxiliase pues no podía sostenerse en pie. El hombre rápidamente lo recostó en la cama, buscó en la oficina las pociones que el anciano le había pedido en susurros, regresando rápidamente a la habitación para dárselas a tomar. Se quedó acompañándolo hasta que lo vio estable, a pesar de la insistencia del anciano para que fuese a Grimmauld y ayudase a los otros, preocupado por ellos.

Cuando Kingsley apareció en Grimmauld subió rápidamente a las habitaciones, guiándose por el sonido del llanto de Molly para ubicar la habitación en la que estarían seguramente Harry, Ginny y posiblemente otros de los lastimados. Al entrar se consiguió a Ginny siendo curada por Arwen, las dos sollozando en silencio mirando a Harry en la cama lleno de vendas con pomadas de color verdoso y sangre, con Molly limpiando el sudor del rostro cadavérico con un paño húmedo. Fred estaba terminando de vendarle un brazo. Al ver al pelinegro contuvo la respiración un momento.

Arwen terminó de fijar el vendaje en la cabeza de la pelirroja,. Le sonrió con dulzura, apretando levemente el brazo de la chica para darle ánimo, y se dirigió al hombre de piel oscura que la miraba interrogante. Lo sacó de la habitación por el brazo.

—Está fuera de peligro y estable, pero muy delicado. Ginny se quedará con él, yo debo ir con Aragorn. Por favor ve a las otras habitaciones y ayúdalos en lo que puedas, luego avísale a Minerva. Necesitaremos apoyo, todos los que estábamos en la sala estamos agotados.

—En seguida. —afirmó el ex auror.

En la habitación contigua estaba Jessica dándole unas pociones a Angela y George terminando de ponerle unos vendajes, sollozando en silencio, con Arthur ayudándolos. El señor Weasley al verlo se le acercó rápidamente.

—¿Sabes cómo está Harry?

—Fuera de peligro y estable —le repitió lo que le había dicho Arwen—. ¿Cómo está Angela?

—Eowyn logró sacarla de peligro pero no estabilizarla. Jessica lo ha logrado hace unos minutos mientras su tía atiende a Faramir, porque Ron vino a avisarle que Christopher no lograba detenerle una hemorragia. —le respondió el pelirrojo alto casi calvo con sinceridad.

—Quédate con ellos, voy a ver en que puedo ayudar a los otros. —le indicó Kingsley.

Salió de allí temblando levemente por el estado de los dos chicos, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la siguiente habitación, donde consiguió a Eowyn mirando muy pálida a su esposo mientras le daba a beber una poción. Ron le terminaba de poner un vendaje en el torso, mientras Christopher le curaba la pierna a Nymph. Se les acercó en silencio, mirándolos preocupado.

—Eowyn, ¿cómo está Faramir? —le preguntó en susurros.

—Ya está fuera de peligro, pero aún no logro estabilizarlo. ¿Podrías quedarte con él mientras regreso al cuarto de Angela? Ella…

—Quédate con él hasta que lo estabilices —la interrumpió con tono firme—. Jessica ha estabilizado ya a su prima. Vengo de allá. —agregó rápidamente para calmarla en ese sentido.

Eowyn le sonrió agradecida y se giró a mirar de nuevo a su esposo, angustiada.

—Es fuerte, se recuperará pronto. —la intentó animar Kingsley.

La Dunedain le sonrió agradecida y asintió, tomando de nuevo la poción dorada de la mesita y acercándosela a los labios a su esposo para darle a beber otro poco.

Kingsley salió de aquél cuarto con un nudo en la garganta, tomándole un par de minutos el recuperarse de la impresión de lo visto antes de dirigirse a la siguiente habitación. Recordaba claramente las heridas que había visto en todos los que estaban tras El Velo de la Muerte, a través de su conexión con Arwen, luego de retornar.

Al entrar se consiguió a Sirius en cama, siendo curado por Christine con ayuda de Remus, Meg y Hermione, con algunas dificultades para movilizarlo pues los tres últimos estaban con sus quemaduras sin curar y el hombre no se quedaba quieto, pues hacía esfuerzos por ponerse de pie. Se aproximó rápidamente a la cama y ayudó a la niña a movilizarlo para que lo curase, evitando que se levantase.

—Harry y Angela son quienes necesitan… —protestaba una vez más el herido en voz baja, respirando con dificultad.

—Ellos están fuera de peligro y estables —le cortó el ex auror—. Quédate quieto y deja que Christine te cure.

—Pero, yo quiero ir…

—Ya basta tío Sirius —lo regañó la niña con voz autoritaria, exasperada—. Me has colmado la paciencia. Eres peor que Angela. Estás muy delicado y necesitas que te curen y tomarte estas pociones. Angela y Harry lo primero que harán al despertar será preguntar por tu salud y no les voy a decir que estás mal porque no he podido curarte. Tío Remus, hazme el favor de dormirlo si no se queda quieto. Ustedes también necesitan que los curen.

Sirius se había paralizado mirando a la niña, girándose luego a mirar a su amigo interrogante.

—Tiene el carácter de su mamá y la habilidad de sanadora de sus dos padres. Es la hija de Christine y Christopher Brown —le aclaró Remus. Al verlo enarcar las cejas y hacer un gesto de haber comprendido sonrió, agregando rápidamente al notar que iba a protestar de nuevo—: Te dormiré con un hechizo muy útil que me han enseñado Eowyn y Faramir si no la obedeces.

Sirius frunció el ceño y empezó a obedecer a la niña. Le facilitó a Kingsley el trabajo y se tomó las pociones que le dieron a beber, excepto la de dormir sin soñar a lo que se negó rotundamente pues si había cedido era porque quería mantenerse despierto para poder ir con su hija y su ahijado.

—Por favor cuide que no se mueva mientras los curo a ellos tres. —le pidió Chris a su ayudante, escapándosele una sonrisa al oír refunfuñar entre dientes a su paciente.

Sirius se sentía terriblemente mal, pero luchaba contra el malestar de su organismo para no quedarse dormido. Observó atentamente como la niña curaba a los otros. Era definitivamente muy buena en aquello, demasiado. Parecía tener práctica haciéndolo, lo cual era una mala señal siendo tan sólo una niña. _"¿Cómo es posible? ¿Dónde y por qué ha desarrollado de este modo su destreza?"_. Sólo recordaba una vez haber visto un par de niños con aquella habilidad, durante la primera guerra.

—¿Sabes algo de Faramir? —le preguntó Remus a Kingsley mientras la niña le curaba el brazo a Meg.

—Eowyn está con él, logró sacarlo de peligro pero cuando vine hacia acá aún luchaba por estabilizarlo.

Al oír esto todos bajaron la mirada.

—¿Y de Aragorn y los otros? —le preguntó Meg.

—Sólo entré a esas tres habitaciones antes de llegar aquí.

—Ve con los otros —le pidió Remus—. Podrían necesitar ayuda.

—Después que te curen a ti y…

—Me quedaré quieto —lo interrumpió Sirius mirándolo serio, con la voz muy baja debido a su debilidad—. Remus tiene razón en que necesitan ayuda.

—Muy bien. Confiaré en que no les darás más problemas.

Sirius asintió, sintiéndose culpable por no haber colaborado antes con ellos.

Kingsley salió de allí un poco más tranquilo al saber que estaba fuera de peligro, aunque de las miradas de la niña y las pociones que le había hecho tomar deducía que su estado era grave. Al entrar en la siguiente habitación consiguió a Arwen mirando muy preocupada a su esposo, acompañada de Bill que la ayudaba a incorporarlo para que ella le diese a beber poción dorada, lo cual lograban con mucha dificultad pues Aragorn estaba inconsciente y extremadamente débil.

—Bill, vamos a darle una transferencia de magia y energía —les propuso acercándose a ellos rápidamente—. Sólo así lograremos estabilizarlo.

—Pero ustedes… —intentó oponerse Arwen, que había evitado hasta ese momento que su acompañante lo hiciese.

—Estaremos bien. Nosotros no estábamos en la sala —la cortó el pelirrojo—. Tú no puedes hacerlo y no logramos darle la poción. No podemos esperar más, se ha estado debilitando más a cada momento.

La Dunedain tragó saliva y asintió, separándose levemente de ellos. Cuando cesó la luz brillante Bill y Kingsley estaban muy pálidos pero Aragorn había perdido el aspecto cadavérico de minutos atrás. Arwen rápidamente ayudó al pelirrojo a llegar a otra cama de la habitación, llevando luego a Kingsley hasta otra. Luego les dio de beber a los tres poción plateada y poción dorada, tomando ella también, quedándose sentada junto a su esposo, agotada.

Unos minutos más tarde entraba al cuarto Minerva.

—¿Cómo…?

—El profesor Mithrandir me llamó a su despacho de emergencia, me contó todo y me pidió que viniese a auxiliarlos. ¿Cómo están aquí?

—Agotados pero estables. ¿Sabes algo de los otros, Minerva?

—Harry está estable como sabes. Ginny y Fred duermen en su cuarto mientras Molly los vigila a los tres. Angela también está estable y fuera de peligro. Jessica y George duermen en ese cuarto. Arthur cuida de los tres. Sirius finalmente se adormiló por el agotamiento hace unos minutos. Remus lo durmió profundamente con el hechizo porque estaba intranquilo. Meg, Hermione y Remus se han quedado durmiendo allí con Christine cuidando de ellos. Faramir está fuera de peligro y estable. Eowyn, Nymph y Ron duermen en su cuarto bajo la vigilancia de Christopher. Luna y Neville descansan bajo la vigilancia de Charlie. Todos han tomado ya las pociones plateada y dorada. —le sonrió mientras le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza al verla soltar la mayor parte de la tensión.

La Dunedain sonrió, tranquila al oír que todos estaban ya descansando. Cerró los ojos agotada.

—Vamos a recostarte.

—Pero…

—Sin protestas. Tú también debes reposar. Yo me quedaré aquí al pendiente de ustedes. Ya mañana hablaremos y los reñiré apropiadamente a todos por lo que han hecho. —le dijo con voz seria y maternal, sonriendo al notar que la mujer bajaba la cabeza y se dejaba llevar por ella hasta la cama.

Después de verla dormirse le escribió el estado de todos a Mithrandir, pidiéndole indicaciones adicionales, enviándole la carta con _Fawkes_. Había dejado el anciano al cuidado de Galadriel y Elrond, mientras el profesor Flitwick se hacía cargo nuevamente de la dirección del colegio preocupado por "la fuerte recaída sufrida por los diez alumnos, el profesor y los gemelos Weasley de la virosis que les aquejaba".


	24. Recuperaciones y Explicaciones

_Resumen: El proceso de recuperación de los heridos tras El Velo. Primeros encuentros de Sirius con su ahijado y su hija. El Ministerio se entera del regreso de Sirius. Un aliado en San Mungo._

_**Recuperaciones y Explicaciones**_

Cuando vio aparecer a Fawkes con una bolsa de cuero en las patas y un sobre en el pico la directora se preocupó. Siendo las dos de la madrugada aquello no era normal y temió el aviso de un ataque, pero le extrañaba el paquete que traía el mensajero. Tomó la bolsa y la dejó con cuidado en la mesa de noche.

Le recibió el sobre al fénix y sonrió al ver que empezaba a entonar un dulce cántico, uniéndosele pronto los otros doce pequeños que al oír al mayor subieron a los pasillos esparciendo con sus notas esperanzas y ánimos entre los que vigilaban el sueño de sus familiares y amigos, ayudando a los durmientes a conciliar un sueño más profundo.

Abrió el sobre que le había enviado el anciano y frunció el ceño al leer lo que allí decía. Revisando la bolsa con cuidado vio el contenido y suspiró. Era apenas lógico lo ocurrido, al haber sido herida tan gravemente Angela tras El Velo de la Muerte según le había dicho la joven Lovegood antes de quedarse dormida, pero eso complicaría las cosas para su recuperación y la de los otros seis. Esperaría, como indicaba Mithrandir en su carta, hasta la mañana para obligarlos a beber aquella poción cristalina con ayuda de los otros, los que estaban en mejor estado de salud.

No podía dejar de sentirse preocupada al pensar qué habría pasado si hubiesen fallecido Angela, Harry y Faramir al no lograr atravesar El Velo de la Muerte. Suspiró y denegó. Era una suerte que hubiesen logrado atravesarlo gracias a la ayuda inconsciente dada por Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Arwen, Aragorn y el propio Harry, gracias a lo especial del don del Manejo de la Energía en Angela.

Ahora los veinticuatro a quienes Angelica y los antiguos Dunedains les habían dejado los dones estaban allí. Debían entrenarse rápidamente según los planes que Mithrandir había elaborado para cada uno, tanto por la salud de Angela como por la amenaza cada día mayor en que se había convertido Voldemort.

El amanecer del sábado 15 de noviembre llegó acompañado por mucho movimiento en la antigua mansión Black, luego de una noche en vela cuidando la salud de Sirius y los que le fueron a rescatar.

—Buenos días Minerva. —la saludó un desconcertado ex auror al verla allí.

—Buenos días Kingsley. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Gracias.

—Buenos días. —los saludó el mayor de los pelirrojos, un poco nervioso por el ceño fruncido de su ex profesora.

—Buenos días Bill. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Gracias.

—Me alegra. Cuando todos estén conscientes y medianamente recuperados hablaremos sobre lo que hicieron anoche —les dijo Minerva en voz de regaño, conteniéndose de sonreír al ver a sus dos ex alumnos bajar la cabeza—. Pero justo ahora voy a necesitar la ayuda de ustedes, Charlie, Molly y Arthur para obligar a los siete que están pendientes en cerrar sus procesos a tomarse un vaso de una poción —agregó con tono firme. Al ver la expresión interrogante de los dos hombres altos, uno moreno y el otro pelirrojo, suspiró y se explicó más—. El profesor Mithrandir me envió esta nota en la madrugada. Al parecer la joven Angela se vio en grave peligro tras El Velo de la Muerte y estuvo a punto de cerrarse el portal sin que lo hubiesen cruzado ella, Harry y Faramir.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Eso fue! —exclamaron los dos.

—El don del Manejo de la Energía en ella es muy especial, como sabemos, siendo ella además el centro del proceso originado por su mamá con ella y los otros seis. Así que inconscientemente ellos cinco y conscientemente el profesor Mithrandir, usaron su don del Manejo de la Energía para ayudarlos a Aragorn y a ella a mantener abierto el portal de El Velo de la Muerte, haciendo un gran esfuerzo con su manejo. —les transmitió la explicación del anciano. Al verlos denegar levemente y suspirar dudó por un momento si decirles lo demás, pero era lo mejor.

»Me imagino que ustedes están al tanto que a los otros diecisiete que Angelica involucró en este proceso nos fueron transferidos también los doce dones por los dos antiguos que no se los cedieron a Angela y Aragorn, cuando reforzaron el sello Dunedain —Al verlos retener el aliento y abrir mucho los ojos, asustados, añadió rápidamente—: No, no los activó anoche el don de Angela en nosotros. No aún, pero estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

—Minerva, cuando ayudé al profesor Mithrandir en el colegio le di varias pociones a petición suya, pero una le producía mucho malestar —preguntó inquieto Kingsley, suspirando al verla asentir—. Angela y Harry estaban bastante mal anoche. ¿Es realmente necesario dársela a ellos dos?

—El problema es que el desgaste en los ocho fue muy grande —dijo la directora mirando con preocupación la carta—. Al parecer Angela los estuvo estabilizando a todos hasta primeras horas de la madrugada. Pero ella se vio debilitada y cesó en su ayuda, por lo que Mithrandir me envió estas pociones para hacérselas tomar cuando recuperen el conocimiento, debiendo repetírselas a Harry, Angela y Aragorn al mediodía y a final de tarde. Esto deberá repetirse por tres días con los siete.

—Si con él que ya la ha tomado antes no fue fácil, con ellos creo que va a ser bastante difícil. —comentó el moreno cabizbajo y con tono preocupado.

—Tenemos que obligarlos de ser necesario —afirmó muy seria la directora—. Según las instrucciones deben beber el vaso completo sin pausas mayores a un par de minutos. Espero que no sea tan difícil como me temo será.

—Eso lo vamos a averiguar en unos minutos —aseguró Bill, señalándoles a los dos a la pelirroja en cama, cuyos ojos esmeraldas empezaban a abrirse—. Hola Arwen. —la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola Bill —le respondió adormilada aún, abriendo mucho los ojos al recordar lo ocurrido la noche antes, intentando incorporarse sin lograrlo—. ¿Qué me pasa? —preguntó extrañada, sintiéndose débil y mareada.

—Tranquila Arwen —le dijo con tono maternal la directora. Le indicó al pelirrojo que la recostase sentada en los almohadones que ella le ayudó a acomodar y le señaló la bolsa de cuero al moreno. Empezó a explicarle a la pelirroja cuando ya estaba acomodada—. Anoche Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, el profesor Mithrandir y tú ayudaron a Angela y Aragorn a mantener el portal abierto con el don del Manejo de la Energía, cuando ella se vio grave tras El Velo de la Muerte. Su don tan especial los mantuvo estables hasta primeras horas de la madrugada, aún cuando estuvo grave, pero al verse ella tan débil que podía recaer cesó la ayuda. Por eso el profesor me envió una nota con Fawkes explicándome lo ocurrido y las indicaciones para ayudarlos a recuperarse.

—¿Cómo están ellos? —preguntó preocupada Arwen.

—Débiles pero estables —le respondió en el mismo tono tranquilizador, acercándole aquella poción a la boca. Era cristalina pero espesa—. Bebe esto para que te recuperes y puedas ir a verlos.

Arwen se tomó el primer trago obedientemente. Pero al sentir escalofríos y un movimiento brusco de la energía a través de su cuerpo que le hacía perder la ubicación espacial, sintiendo que entraba y salía de su cuerpo de forma leve pero errática y muy rápida, alejó inmediatamente el vaso de su boca. Denegó, intentando estabilizarse respirando lentamente.

—Lo siento amiga, pero te la tienes que tomar —le dijo Kingsley mientras apartaba con cuidado a la profesora, que asintió y le dio espacio junto a ella. Sujetó a Arwen firmemente y le indicó al pelirrojo—. Dásela despacio pero no te detengas, Bill.

—No, por fav… —intentó oponerse Arwen, que no tenía fuerzas para zafarse del moreno ni para esquivar al pelirrojo, tragando la poción para lograr tomar aire al bloquearle la nariz Bill cuando la vio retener un trago en la boca y apretar los labios para no beber más. Sollozaba por el malestar que le producía.

—Perdónanos, Arwen, pero el profesor Mithrandir nos advirtió que deberíamos obligarlos a tomarse el vaso completo sin pausas. —se disculpó la directora luego que se lo hicieron tomar completo.

—Él tiene años tomándola cuando hace esfuerzos muy grandes con ese don, pero aún le es difícil el controlarse y beberla según me explicó anoche. —le explicó Kingsley con cariño mientras con su pañuelo le secaba el rostro.

Arwen asintió levemente, con los ojos cerrados aún. Sabía que lo habían hecho por su bien pero no podía evitar estar enojada con ellos tres, al sentirse aún bastante mal luego de beberla. Diez minutos más tarde, cuando el malestar remitió totalmente, se sentía estable y con fuerzas de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, sonriendo al verlos a los tres muy atentos a ella pero sin interferir.

—La sensación es horrorosa al tomarla, pero ahora me siento como nueva —Al verlos soltar la tensión al oírla sonrió—. Gracias por ayudarme a tomar esa cosa. Espero no tener que volver a beberla muy pronto.

—No, tú no. —dijo en voz baja y preocupada la directora, mirando al esposo de la pelirroja que justo en ese momento empezó a mover levemente la cabeza, empezando a despertar.

—¿Aragorn tiene que tomar más de un vaso? —preguntó inquieta Arwen.

—Angela, Harry y él tienen que tomar uno ahora, otro antes del almuerzo y otro antes de la cena. Y a los siete les tenemos que repetir esto por tres días. —le respondió preocupada la directora.

Arwen, Bill y Kingsley tragaron saliva. Aquello iba a ser muy complicado. Ya habían tenido problemas con él con la poción plateada hasta que Harry y Remus los ayudaron a Angela y a él a equilibrar los procesos.

—Hola mi amor. —se sentó junto a su esposo en la cama Arwen, hablándole con dulzura, dándole seguidamente un beso en la boca.

—Hola estrella esmeralda —la saludó sonriente, levemente adormilado y sintiéndose bastante débil—. ¿Cómo están Angela, Harry, Faramir, Sirius y los otros? —le preguntó preocupado al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Fuera de peligro y estables, pero débiles —le respondió con sinceridad—. Aragorn, cariño, debido al esfuerzo tan alto que hiciste ayer para mantener el portal abierto, usando con mucha intensidad el don del Manejo de la Energía, tienes que tomar una poción especial que nos ha enviado Mithrandir.

Al ver su expresión interrogante suspiró y le explicó lo que había ocurrido la noche antes según le habían explicado, lo que había sentido ella al tomarla y la forma en que su sobrina rebelde, su sobrino y él deberían tomarla.

—Mithrandir ya nos había advertido a Angela y a mí que tendríamos que seguir un tratamiento especial por unos días, pero no tuvimos suficiente tiempo para hablar sobre eso —les contó con voz muy débil Aragorn, denegando levemente y cerrando los ojos al sentirse muy mareado—. Haré todo lo posible por tomármela sin darles problemas. —agregó con una leve sonrisa, agradeciéndoles la ayuda que le habían dado Bill y Kingsley para recostarlo en los almohadones arreglados por Arwen, quedando medio sentado.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por dominarse y tomársela él solo, a medida que su esposa se la daba, pero luego del cuarto de vaso se quedó mirando la poción con evidente repulsión, deteniendo las manos de su esposa.

—Por favor… Sólo dame unos minutos. —le pidió al ver que no lograría detenerla, pues estaba bastante débil.

—Lo siento amigo, pero tienes que tomarla completa y sin pausas. —le dijo Kingsley, reteniéndolo mientras Arwen se la daba, como Bill había hecho con ella.

Luego de darle el vaso completo la pelirroja le secó el rostro con cariño, mirándolo con expresión de disculpa mientras él intentaba serenarse. Casi diez minutos más tarde sus ojos pasaron del azul eléctrico furioso al aguamarina sereno.

—Debemos ir a las otras habitaciones a dársela a los cinco chicos. —les recordó la directora, con expresión de tener que hacer algo que no le agradaba.

—Yo me ocuparé de mis dos hermanos y de Angela. —afirmó Bill.

—Yo te ayudaré a explicarles y dárselas. —dijo decidido Aragorn, que ya se sentía bien y se levantaba de la cama.

—Yo ayudaré a Kingsley con Hermione y mi sobrino. —indicó Arwen.

—Mientras tanto yo me ocuparé de los demás con Molly y Arthur. —aprobó la directora, entregándoles las pociones.

Con los cinco chicos tuvieron que emplear la misma técnica de "persuasión" que con los dos adultos para que tomasen la poción, ocupándose Bill de sujetar a sus hermanos mientras Aragorn se las hacía beber. Kingsley sujetó a la castaña mientras Arwen la obligaba a tomarla.

Angela y Harry estaban extremadamente débiles y lastimados por lo que su oposición fue casi nula, aunque era notorio su malestar al beberla. George y Ginny se las hicieron beber, mientras Aragorn y Arwen los mantenían abrazados con cuidado para no lastimarlos. Les hicieron una pequeña transferencia de magia y energía con los pelirrojos que los agotó a los cuatro, pero ayudó a los dos chicos de pelo negro, ganándose un buen regaño y que los recostasen en cama de inmediato.

Jessica y Eowyn se ocuparon de Angela, Harry, Sirius y Faramir inicialmente, que eran los más delicados, procediendo luego a revisar los vendajes y tratamientos de los demás. Tal como había vaticinado Christine, lo primero que preguntaron los dos chicos de pelo negro apenas abrir los ojos fue por la salud de Sirius, al igual que lo había hecho él por la salud de ellos.

Molly organizó con Jessica y Eowyn un plan de recuperación para todos y con Dotty, Winky y Dobby lo correspondiente a las comidas y el mantenimiento de la casa mientras todos se recuperaban.

En horas del mediodía los dos chicos de pelo negro aún se encontraban débiles y no dieron muchos problemas con la poción cristalina, pero antes de la cena tuvieron que sujetar Charlie a Harry y Bill a Angela para que se la tomasen.

Cuando salieron de los cuartos al pasillo todos los que estaban mejor de salud se miraron exasperados.

—Tuvimos que usar el hechizo para que durmiera. —dijeron a coro Ginny, Jessica y Nymph, refiriéndose a Harry, Angela y Sirius respectivamente.

Todos sonrieron al oírlas y suspiraron por lo que significaba. Los tres pelinegros habían estado insistiendo toda la tarde en que los dejasen ir a las habitaciones de los otros dos para ver su estado de salud real y ayudar. La que más problemas les daba era Angela, que debido a la conexión con los veintitrés a quienes les cedería los dones sabía el estado de salud real de cada uno de ellos.

—Hoy vigilaremos los descansos Hermione, Meg, Remus, Bill y yo —dijo Kingsley, adelantándose a las dos parejas de gemelos que se querían quedar de vigilia, agregando rápidamente para evitar las protestas que veía aflorar en sus caras—. Mañana Angela y Harry estarán más recuperados y será necesaria la ayuda de ustedes cuatro para que beban la poción cristalina sin dar tantos problemas.

Los cuatro asintieron, mientras los otros cinco que deberían tomarla en la mañana se estremecieron sin poder evitarlo. Los demás se dieron cuenta y suspiraron.

Arthur y Minerva ya les habían contado a todos los de La Orden del Fénix que estaban en pie en esa casa, al mediodía, lo ocurrido en el Ministerio luego del despliegue de la pancarta la noche anterior. Habían convocado de emergencia esa mañana a todos los jefes de Departamento para reforzar la seguridad en el Ministerio, mientras la directora se reunía con Scrimgeour y Robards en la oficina del Ministro.

La profesora McGonagall les confirmó la llegada al colegio de la reliquia, negándose a la petición del Ministro que se la entregase al Ministerio con diplomacia, haciéndole ver que la seguridad del colegio había ya resistido un ataque directo de Voldemort dándole la "versión oficial" sobre lo ocurrido el día del ataque al sello, la que le había dado a los estudiantes. En contraste, el Ministerio acababa de ser penetrado por "un grupo de vándalos", según había dicho el jefe de los aurores.

Rufus Scrimgeour jamás se había parecido tanto a un león furioso como en ese momento. La tranquilidad y diplomacia usada por la directora para decirle aquello le impedía explotar con ella. Le pidió con rabia contenida que le informase cuando el colegio se viese atacado de nuevo, aunque sus defensas lo hubiesen resistido. Le indicó que el jefe del Departamento de Misterios la visitaría para examinar la reliquia y se despidió de ella tan amablemente como pudo. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras la directora se pudo escuchar un grito hacia su subordinado muy similar a un rugido, que hizo estallar algunos vidrios dentro y fuera de la oficina.

* * *

El domingo tuvieron problemas con los dos chicos de pelo negro para que tomasen sus pociones y con el adulto para que no intentase levantarse e ir a sus cuartos.

Según vieron en El Profeta en la mañana, durante el desayuno, habían removido la pancarta. Pero al no poder regresar la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica a su estado original el Ministro le había concedido una "entrevista exclusiva" a Joan Dryden, para informarle que la nueva disposición de la fuente era en homenaje póstumo a Albus Dumbledore, un gran mago que había luchado por una reforma de varias leyes en cuanto al trato de los magos hacia otras razas.

Dejó en claro que esa no era la posición del Ministerio ni del Wizengamot, "hasta tanto no revisasen a fondo los expertos legales sus planteamientos", pero había sido acordado por una gran mayoría que ese sería un "respetuoso homenaje al hombre que pudo haber sido un gran Ministro de Magia pero prefirió transmitir sus conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones de magos de Inglaterra".

—Es increíble. Ese hombre… Ese… ¡Fue nuestra idea! —protestó Christopher enojado señalando la foto de Scrimgeour en la portada del diario, luego que Hermione leyese el artículo para todos.

—Eso no importa, hermanito. Lo importante es que no lograrán nunca cambiarla y además todo el mundo mágico la relacionará siempre con el profesor Dumbledore. —le dijo con picardía y alegría Christine.

—Tienes razón. —aceptó feliz el niño, mirándola directo a los ojos. En seguida los dos se levantaron y salieron corriendo.

—¡Chris & Chris! No pidieron permiso para levantarse. —los regañó Jessica.

—¡Perdón mami! —exclamaron los dos a coro automáticamente, deteniéndose en la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Podemos retirarnos papá Remus? —preguntaron los dos a coro con su tono más meloso, pues le habían empezado a decir así cuando querían convencerlo de algo.

—Sólo si me dicen a dónde van. —les sonrió, conmovido por como los había visto y oído reaccionar. Ahora entendía porqué Arwen y Aragorn le habían advertido sobre "esos dulces pillos". Eran unos niños muy cariñosos, pero también muy pícaros.

—Queremos contarles a Angela y a Harry. —volvieron a hablar a coro, mirándose en seguida extrañados, pues eso no era lo normal en ellos, sonriéndose al entenderse de nuevo con la mirada. Cada día se compenetraban más.

—Muy bien, pero sin alterarlos. —aceptó Remus.

—Sí tío. —dijeron rápidamente antes de emprender de nuevo la carrera.

—¡Están cada día más compenetrados y pícaros! —exclamó Jessica al dejar de verlos, girándose a ver a su novio y a su cuñado de inmediato—. Ustedes también.

Los gemelos pelirrojos pusieron expresiones de falsa indignación, sonriendo al soltarse todos a reír, incluso Jessica que recibió un cálido beso de Fred, el cual fue interrumpido al carraspear Remus, sonrojándose los dos chicos.

—George, quiero hablar contigo —le planteó muy serio y pensativo Remus—. No te preocupes, Angela se está recuperando —añadió rápidamente al verlo palidecer—. Vamos a la biblioteca.

El pelirrojo lo siguió intrigado, mientras Eowyn subía a revisar cómo seguían los convalecientes que se habían quedado en compañía de Arwen, Aragorn, Molly y Arthur. Los demás hablaron en voz baja sobre lo ocurrido tras El Velo de la Muerte, contándoles Luna, Hermione, Ron, Nymph y Meg a los otros lo visto, oído y vivido.

El lunes, poco antes de la hora del desayuno, Jessica, Hermione y Remus salían de los cuartos de Angela, Harry y Sirius al borde de un ataque de nervios, con George, Ginny y Meg tras ellos.

—Por favor…

—Tal vez…

—Vamos a…

Christine, Luna, Nymph, Christopher, Ron, Neville y Fred, que venían llegando por las escaleras y el otro lado del pasillo, arquearon las cejas interrogantes. Aunque no habían entendido nada al hablar los dos pelirrojos y la mujer rubia simultáneamente, sospechaban que los tres pelinegros eran quienes los tenían así.

—Ginny, Meg y George quieren que Harry, Sirius y Angela desayunen en un solo cuarto para que puedan estar más tranquilos. —afirmó Luna, sonriendo al verlos asentir a los seis.

—Hermanita, él sólo quiere compartir con Angela y Harry un rato. —salía diciéndole Aragorn a Eowyn en tono meloso.

—Y por lo que veo Faramir también quiere verlos —comentó Remus, suspirando primero y sonriendo después. Sabía que Jessica, Hermione y Eowyn lo reñirían después, pero vistos los problemas para darles las pociones a los chicos y a su amigo… Sonrió con picardía unos segundos antes de adoptar una pose seria—. Nymph, cariño, ve por Charlie, Bill y Kingsley. Tenemos que ampliar y unir las dos habitaciones grandes del quinto piso. Las convertiremos en un comedor adecuado para llevar a todos los que se tomen todas sus pociones sin protestar. Los que no lo hagan comerán solos en las habitaciones pequeñas de ese piso vigilados por los elfos. Y sí, Hermione, eso los incluye a ti y a Ron. También a ustedes. —señaló a Aragorn y a Arwen, que iba saliendo del cuarto de Faramir.

—En seguida mi amor. —sonrió con picardía la metamórfaga, pero cuando se giró para regresar hacia la planta baja se mareó, sujetándola rápidamente Fred.

—¿Qué tienes Nymph? —le preguntó alarmado Remus, corriendo a su lado.

—Un leve mareo —respondió ella con los ojos cerrados, sonriéndole con dulzura al abrirlos, abrazada ya a él por la cintura—. Tranquilo mi amor, no es nada. Me giré muy rápido, es todo. Traeré chocolate para los dos. —le prometió dándole un dulce beso en la boca, separándose de él y bajando a buscar a los otros.

—¿Chocolate antes de desayunar? —preguntó Meg con cara de repulsión.

—Sí. A ella le ha empezado a gustar tanto como a mí. —sonrió levemente Remus, ruborizándose al arquear casi todos las cejas mirándolo interrogantes.

Arwen y Aragorn se miraron de reojo, con picardía, pero los dos denegaron levemente. No dirían nada ellos, respetarían la intimidad de sus amigos. Hermione le dio un fuerte pisotón a Ron para evitar que dijese o preguntase nada, mientras Ginny sonreía con picardía y sus amigos los miraban sin entender.

—Muy bien, ya escucharon a papá, a tomarse sus pociones o comen solitos. —les dijo Jessica a sus amigos del E.D.H., haciéndole señas a su novio y su cuñado para que la ayudasen con ellos.

—De acuerdo —refunfuñó Eowyn—. Remus, necesitaré que me ayuden con ellos dos primero para darles las pociones —señaló con una cabezadita a su hermano y su cuñada—. Yo los prepararé para subirlos. —finalizó mirando con el ceño fruncido a Neville, que caminaba apoyado en Luna.

—Ya me sentía mejor. —musitó el castaño con expresión de niño regañado.

—Lo siento Eowyn, pero estaba preocupado por los chicos. —lo justificó Luna.

La aludida rodó los ojos con exasperación y se giró para entrar de nuevo al cuarto de su esposo.

—Eowyn espera, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo algo en privado. —le pidió Remus con expresión preocupada, acercándose a ella lentamente para que no lo riñera por su pierna.

La aludida se aproximó a él rápido, preocupada. Los demás se alejaron rápidamente de los dos, desalojando el pasillo para darles privacidad.

—¿Pasa algo con Sirius? —le preguntó cuando llegó junto a él.

—Sí, pero no es sólo él quién me preocupa —Al ver la expresión interrogante de los ojos azules frente a él suspiró—. Sirius no parece recuperarse sino debilitarse cada vez más. Sé que aparenta estar mejorando pero yo, que lo conozco bien, sé que está fingiendo sentirse mejor para que le permitamos ir a ver a Angela y a Harry —Al ver asentir a Eowyn con ceño preocupado suspiró y siguió—. Pero también me preocupa Nymph.

—¿Nymph? —preguntó desconcertada Eowyn.

—Sí. La noto extraña desde hace algunas semanas y… —se movió nervioso—. Tú sabes que los chicos nos curaron de la licantropía con la poción pero que conservamos algunas características lobunas —Al verla asentir, pero obviamente sin comprender a dónde quería llegar, suspiró—. Yo no estoy seguro, pero… —Frotó su sien derecha con su mano, pasándola luego por su cabello—. Sospecho que Nymph podría estar embarazada y ella no saberlo aún —Al ver a Eowyn abrir mucho los ojos, sorprendida, sonriéndole luego con dulzura, habló rápida y atropelladamente—. No, no es seguro, es sólo una sospecha. Es que ella ha estado distinta y mis instintos me dicen que podría ser eso, pero podría estar equivocado. Todos hemos estado sometidos a muchas presiones últimamente. Además ella es una metamórfaga y podría ser otra cosa, o estar afectada de alguna manera por lo que le ocurrió en la última batalla y…

—Tranquilo. Para. Respira —le dijo con cariño Eowyn poniéndole sus dos manos sobre los hombros—. Yo la examinaré y de ser cierto lo hablaré con ella. Creo estar en lo correcto al suponer que no le has dicho nada de tus sospechas —Al verlo denegar nervioso sonrió comprensiva—. Estoy casi segura que tu instinto está en lo correcto y las noticias serán buenas. No te preocupes por Nymph, yo me hago cargo. En cuanto a Sirius… —Suspiró—. Espero que el ver a los chicos lo ayude. Estoy casi segura que su estado anímico lo está perjudicando.

—Está nervioso por la cercanía de Meg —le comentó Remus, que confiaba en ella como amiga y medimaga—. Todo lo que le dijo Angelica tras El Velo de la Muerte y… —Se detuvo al ver la mirada interrogante de ella, suspiró. Le señaló el cuarto cercano en el que descansaba Faramir y se sentaron allí con Arwen y Aragorn, entrando tras ellos Nymph, Charlie, Bill y Kingsley que venían llegando.

Les contaron él y la metamórfaga todo lo ocurrido desde que atravesaron El Velo de la Muerte, con Faramir sujetándole con cariño una mano a su esposa. De aquello no habían hablado hasta el momento, por estar Eowyn muy ocupada atendiéndolos a todos.

Remus comprendió de las reacciones de Arwen y Eowyn, que sollozaban, que había tenido razón al evitar que ellas fuesen allí como le habían pedido con insistencia. Aragorn no hubiese podido ir pues tenía que mantener abierto el portal desde el Departamento de Misterios, por lo que no le había dicho nada. El ver escaparse una lágrima de sus tristes ojos verdes cuando les contaron las despedidas, transmitiéndoles sus palabras para ellos tres, le instaló un nudo en la garganta que le impidió continuar por un par de minutos mientras logró recuperar un poco su calma. Para él tampoco era fácil hablar de Jennifer… Jennifer, sus palabras cuando se despidieron… Eso le había reafirmado en sus sospechas sobre Nymph, la cual ahora estaba abrazada a su cintura.

Si para él, que ya tenía una relación fuerte y bastante sólida con su prometida y adorable metamórfaga, había sido difícil tener frente a los dos a Jennifer hablándoles con aquél cariño y jovialidad… ¿Cómo no iba a entender el lío mental y afectivo de Sirius? Después de casi año y medio allí, en ese infierno, en compañía de su mejor amigo y hermano "cornamenta", la "pelirroja entrometida", su cuñada y su esposa, encontrarse de nuevo con Meg, la mujer que le dio de nuevo una razón para creer que podría llegar a ser feliz después de ver truncada su felicidad por la supuesta muerte de la gemela y su encierro en Azkaban… Claro que lo comprendía.

Tomó aire y terminó de contarles lo ocurrido desde que atravesaron la pared de agua hasta que él atravesó de regreso El Velo de la Muerte, con Ginny herida en sus brazos. No pudo evitar que en su rostro se reflejase su tristeza al contarles cuando vio caer a las gemelas y su amiga heridas cuando les protegían en el camino, pues aunque su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que ellas estaban bien no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo visto.

Faramir les contó entonces que en el momento en que Hermione y Ron atravesaron el portal, al dejar de funcionar el escudo que conformaban los dos con Harry, recibió él un impacto en su costado que lo derribó con Angela, que perdió el conocimiento. Harry y él habían estado desde ese momento defendiéndose de sus atacantes mientras le hablaban a Angela, logrando atravesar el Velo cuando ella reaccionó levemente.

—… Es un chico extraordinario, de no ser por Harry no lo habríamos conseguido. Fue él quien logró que ella se recuperase lo suficiente, con su energía esmeralda y el ser parte de las barreras al especial don de Angela. —finalizó el castaño desde su cama.

Arwen sonrió con orgullo maternal al oírlo, abrazada feliz y triste al mismo tiempo a su esposo. El futuro incierto de los chicos la preocupaba mucho.

—Bien. Ustedes dos a tomarse sus pociones si quieren subir a desayunar con los demás. —les dijo Remus con tono autoritario a Arwen y Aragorn, sonriendo al oírlos refunfuñar en voz baja pero recibírselas a Charlie y Kingsley a quienes se las entregó una triunfante Eowyn, feliz al ver que se las tomarían sin protestar demasiado. El pelirrojo y el moreno se sentaron junto a ellos para "ayudarlos" de ser necesario—. Uniremos dos habitaciones del último piso en una sola, acondicionándola para que todos comamos allí. Pero el que no se tome sus pociones comerá solo y aislado, vigilado por un elfo. —le aclaró a Faramir, que lo miraba interrogante.

Luego de tomarse el hombre en cama y la pareja sus pociones, los dos últimos con mucho desagrado pero voluntariamente, sin necesitar de sus ayudantes, salieron de allí todos menos Eowyn y Faramir a acondicionar las habitaciones en el último piso.

Media hora más tarde entraba Remus a esa gran habitación con Sirius en una silla, flotando mediante un hechizo de levitación del ex licántropo.

El animago miraba a todos con una sonrisa en los labios, contento al verlos a todos recibirlo con sonrisas y expresiones de ánimo. Al ver allí a los hermanos y cuñados de la que fue su esposa su sonrisa tembló levemente. Aún no se acostumbraba a verlos allí, integrados a La Orden del Fénix luego de la muerte de Albus, según le había explicado Remus. También le habló de otros tres Dunedains: el anciano Mithrandir y los señores Galadriel y Elrond. Saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza a Faramir, que también estaba en una silla acolchada y levemente inclinada hacia atrás como la suya.

Su amigo le había hablado algo de ellos, esquivando sus preguntas sobre la muerte de su amigo, ex suegro y líder de La Orden del Fénix. Tampoco le había querido hablar mucho de su hija y lo ocurrido con su ahijado desde que él había caído tras El Velo de la Muerte. También era cierto que no habían tenido mucho tiempo aún, él pasaba la mayor parte del día adormilado tanto por la fiebre que aún tenía como por las pociones que le daban. Al ver a la niña que tanto lo cuidaba amplió su sonrisa. Siguió examinando la habitación.

—Remus. No veo a… —empezó a preguntarle preocupado a su amigo.

—Hola padrino. —entró saludándolo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes o te regreso al cuarto. —amenazó Remus a Harry al notar que se movía levemente hacia delante en la silla, seguramente con intenciones de intentar levantarse.

—Sí tío —se apoyó de nuevo Harry en el respaldar con resignación, mientras Kingsley que lo llevaba flotando con su varita sonreía y lo acercaba a la silla de Sirius—. ¿Cómo estás padrino? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo estoy bien —gruñó en voz baja al sentir la mano de su amigo en su hombro, como recordatorio que él tampoco debía intentar levantarse de esa silla—. Por mí no te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—He estado mejor pero no estoy tan mal. —le respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara, guiñándole un ojo al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

—Esa frase es mía, Harry —protestó Angela, que entraba en ese momento en el cuarto en la silla especial que llevaba flotando Bill—. Buenos días pap… Sirius. —saludó dudosa y nerviosa a su papá, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, buscando allí algo que le dijese de qué manera podía hablarle, respirando levemente agitada.

—Buenos días… Angela —la saludó cariñoso y nervioso. Al sentir el leve apretón de su amigo en su hombro tomó aire, decidido pero asustado al mismo tiempo—. Es un poco nuevo para los dos, pero… ¿Podrías llamarme papá y yo decirte hija?

—Claro que sí papá —le respondió de inmediato Angela feliz, cambiando su expresión por una de preocupación al verle un gesto de dolor—. ¿Qué tienes papá?

—¿Padrino?

—No es nada, no te preocupes Harry. —dijo rápidamente Sirius para tranquilizarlo. Miró con expresión culpable a su hija un par de minutos después de mirar a su ahijado con una sonrisa para calmarlo, al seguir la dirección de la mirada de él, sintiéndose peor al verla sonreír con una mezcla de dulzura y comprensión.

—Me dijo Christine que no te gusta el sabor de la poción para los pulmones, pero en unos días te acostumbrarás. —le aseguró Angela con cariño, sonriendo con picardía al ver su expresión interrogante.

—¡Tío Sirius! Te dije que tenías que tomártela antes que me pidieras que saliese de tu cuarto. —lo regañó Christine, que entendió que no lo había hecho de su expresión de dolor y lo dicho por su guardiana.

—¿Y le creíste que lo haría sin vigilancia? —le preguntó Christopher con expresión de incredulidad.

—Se supone que es un adulto y hace caso de las prescripciones de los medimagos. —se defendió la niña.

—Por favor, estamos hablando de una versión crecida de Angela. —le devolvió el niño.

—Gracias Chris. —gruñó la chica.

—Ya basta ustedes dos —regañó Jessica a los gemelitos—. O te tomas la poción sin protestar, tío, o te regresa papá a tu cuarto. —riñó a Sirius, acercándole el vaso que sacó de la capa de George.

El pelinegro de ojos grises presenció todo con expresión mezcla de desconcierto y molestia, porque los niños y la chica idéntica a Remus lo regañasen y hablasen de él y con él de esa manera. Al ver de dónde sacaba la poción Jessica miró al gemelo con enfado. Tantos problemas que había tenido para ocultar el vaso que le correspondía en la habitación antes que entrase su amigo y aquél pelirrojo le ponía tan fácil a esa chica el dárselo.

—Haz lo que dice mi hija, Sirius, y no vuelvas a desobedecer a Christine, Christopher, Jessica, Ginny, Arwen y Eowyn en cuanto a las pociones o no te traeré de nuevo a comer con todos —lo amenazó Remus—. Ellos seis son los medimagos y auxiliares de sanadores no oficiales de La Orden del Fénix.

—Está bien —más que decir gruñó el animago, bebiendo la poción con gesto de desagrado—. Son demasiadas pociones las que me hacen tomar, Remus. —se quejó cuando, luego de examinarlo con la varita y convocar su maletín de medimagia, Eowyn le puso en sus manos otra que tampoco se había tomado. Escuchó suspirar a Angela, Harry y Faramir justo antes de oír la réplica de su amigo.

—Todas y sin quejarte, Sirius. Esa es la regla y los demás la han cumplido.

—De acuerdo. —se resignó y tomó la poción color morado oscuro.

Bill y Kingsley hicieron flotar las sillas de Angela y Harry hasta quedar ella a la izquierda y él a la derecha de Sirius, luego que Remus lo ubicase en uno de los extremos de la mesa del comedor que habían trasladado hasta allí. Durante casi diez minutos todos comieron silenciosos y bastante nerviosos. Estaban veintitrés de los veinticuatro a los que Angelica involucró en el proceso, pues la directora había regresado al colegio el domingo en la noche luego que se tomasen las pociones Angela y Harry. Los acompañaban Molly y Arthur Weasley.

—Señor Black —le comenzó a hacer un planteamiento Luna de forma muy respetuosa, rompiendo el silencio, deteniendo los cubiertos de todos a mitad de camino para mirarla—. ¿Le importaría que Neville y yo sigamos en su casa mientras él se recupera? No podemos aparecer con él así en el colegio. Se supone que lo que tenemos todos es una virosis.

—Claro que no me importa… mmm… —No lograba recordar el nombre de la chica, pues la había oído nombrar sólo un par de veces y nunca los habían presentado.

—Luna Lovegood, señor Black. Mucho gusto. —se presentó ella sonriente.

—¡Que cabeza la mía! —exclamó avergonzado Remus—. Sirius, ellos son Luna Lovegood, como ella ya se ha presentado, y Neville Longbottom. A Christine, Christopher y Jessica ya los conoces. Perdona Luna.

—No te preocupes Remus, hemos estado complicados. —le sonrió la joven rubia.

—Mucho gusto. —saludó muy formal Neville.

—El gusto es mío, chicos —les respondió con una sonrisa—. Por favor díganme sólo Sirius, eso de "señor Black" me hace sentir viejo antes de tiempo además de traerme malos recuerdos —Al verlos asentir amplió su sonrisa—. Te pareces mucho a tu mamá —le dijo al castaño, mirándolo nervioso en seguida al pensar que había dicho algo inadecuado. Soltó la tensión al verlo asentir con una sonrisa—. En cuanto a tu pregunta, Luna, eso te lo puede responder es Harry. Esta es su casa desde mi desaparición.

—Pero tú estás ahora aquí. —replicó el pelinegro de ojos esmeralda, evidentemente confundido.

—Sí, pero los del Ministerio y los duendes del banco no lo saben, así que el testamento sigue vigente —le explicó a Harry con una amplia sonrisa—. Y mientras no pueda irme de tu casa a un sitio seguro me es conveniente que me crean muerto. Soy un prófugo muy buscado, ¿recuerdas?

—No padrino, ya no —le sonrió Harry al comprender, explicándole al ver su expresión de desconcierto—. Ese día, luego que caíste por el Velo, apareció Voldemort en el Ministerio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó muy asustado Sirius.

—Sí, pero cálmate. Nosotros seis estamos bien, como puedes ver, al igual que la mayoría de los que estuvimos allí ese día —Al verlo fruncir el ceño y asentir continuó, sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione y Eowyn que suponía querrían detenerlo—. ¿Recuerdas que el profesor Dumbledore llegó cuando luchabas con… con ella? —No quiso nombrarla pues le hervía la sangre sólo de pensar en la mortífaga. Sabía que Angela y Neville se sentían de forma similar. Vio asentir a su padrino y continuó—. A Neville y a mí se nos había caído la esfera con la profecía tan sólo unos segundos antes que apareciese el director, estrellándose y perdiéndose aparentemente su contenido, el cual me fue revelado luego por el profesor Dumbledore.

—¿Albus te la dijo? —preguntó asustado Sirius, que recordaba perfectamente lo que le había revelado James.

—Harry, ya no le digas más nada, lo estás alterando. —lo regañó Eowyn.

—Tranquilízate padrino —le pidió Harry—. Sólo los que estamos aquí y los señores conocemos su contenido —Al oír carraspear enojada a su suegra suspiró—. A excepción de la señora Weasley a quien se la diré luego que te explique que ya no eres un prófugo. —aclaró mirando con una sonrisa de disculpa seguidamente a Molly, que aceptó con una cabezadita pero seguía mirándolo con reproche contenido.

»Para resumir, Voldemort apareció, la profecía ya no estaba, él se enojó, quiso matarme, el profesor Dumbledore me defendió. En un momento del duelo Voldemort desapareció e intentó poseerme. Yo logré sacarlo de mí por el gran amor fraternal por ti y la profunda tristeza por tu desaparición. Él reapareció para llevarse a su fiel mortífaga justo cuando llegaban Fudge y varios aurores, que lo alcanzaron a ver, por lo que por fin nos creyeron al profesor y a mí lo que teníamos un año diciéndoles. Luego siguieron una investigación sobre tu caso y has sido declarado públicamente inocente.

—¿Cuándo? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Sirius.

—En agosto —le respondió con una sonrisa Remus—. El 12 de agosto, para ser más exactos. Nymph y Kingsley, que aún eran aurores, llevaron a Harry que ya era mayor de edad, a Hermione y a Ron a declarar al Wizengamot como últimos testigos de tu caso. Scrimgeour finalmente te declaró inocente como Ministro de Magia, dando la orden de publicarlo en El Profeta al día siguiente.

—Creo no equivocarme al pensar que fue su último intento para ganarse el favor de Harry. —comentó Arthur.

—¿Cuando Nymph y Kingsley aún eran aurores? ¿Es que ya no lo son? —preguntó Sirius, que intentaba asimilar cada detalle de todo lo que le decían.

—No, ya no primito. Pero esa es otra historia y tú tienes que comer e ir a descansar.

—Pero…

—Lo importante es que sepas que eres libre y que tu testamento dejará de tener efecto en cuanto nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre cómo explicaremos tu "vuelta a la vida" —lo interrumpió Remus—. Ahora termina de comer e intenta mantenerte tranquilo.

—Pero yo necesito saber…

—Por favor papá —le pidió Angela con cariño, temblando levemente al sentir su mirada enojada sobre ella—. Perdón, no quise interrumpirte —bajó la cabeza—. Es sólo que tía Eowyn dijo que debías permanecer tranquilo para recuperarte. —le explicó en voz baja.

—Les agradezco mucho a ti, a tu tía y a los demás que se preocupen por mi salud, pero necesito saber tanto lo que ha ocurrido en el mundo desde que fui sacado de él, como de mi ahijado, de ti, de tu prima y de los niños. —le respondió con seguridad en la voz, frunciendo el ceño al verla temblar levemente ante lo último.

—Lo entendemos, Sirius, pero es mucha información y no es conveniente que la recibas toda de un solo golpe —le respondió con voz serena Eowyn—. Angela, Harry, terminen de comer. Los cuatro deben volver a sus cuartos a descansar para que se recuperen.

Los dos pelinegros asintieron cabizbajos, con expresión de regañados, continuando con la comida de inmediato. Sirius iba a protestar una vez más pero se contuvo de hacerlo al ver escaparse una lágrima por la mejilla de su hija.

—Calma pequeña —extendió su mano hasta atrapar entre sus dedos a la pequeña perla cristalina fugitiva, rozándole luego con cariño la mejilla—. Haremos lo que diga tu tía para recuperarnos pronto y poder sentarnos a hablar con calma —Al ver sus ojos ahora verdes mirándolo le sonrió con dulzura—. Quiero que nos conozcamos, así sabrás que no estaba enojado contigo sino con la situación.

Angela le sonrió con cariño, asintió y le tomó con cuidado de la mano, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba aún más al sentir que le apretaba levemente las manos y luego alejaba su mano de ella, empezando a comer. Estaba muy preocupada por como lo percibía, asustada por sus posibles reacciones cuando le respondiesen sus preguntas, y feliz al tenerlo allí tan cerca. Comprendía su confusión en cuanto a ella, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo a que la rechazara como su hija.

George le sonrió con ternura y confianza a su novia, apenas ella le miró buscando un apoyo, ampliándose su sonrisa al verla tranquilizarse un poco con su gesto y retomar la comida. Se había sentado lejos de ella para que no se sintiese presionada, al ser la primera vez que iba a estar cerca de su papá y con oportunidad de hablar, sabiendo él que ella era su hija. Suspiró. Hasta ahora todo iba medianamente bien. Remus había tenido mucha razón en lo que había hablado con él.

Terminaron de desayunar y llevaron a los convalecientes a descansar.

Molly viajó a La Madriguera mediante la red flú, luego que Harry le revelase la profecía de Trelawney y ella lo abrazase diciéndole que ese tipo de cosas nunca se cumplían, sollozando. Le pidió que no hiciese tonterías, que Voldemort era asunto de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix no suyo. También que se quedase en el colegio tranquilo en cuanto se recuperase de aquello, soltándolo del fuerte abrazo de oso al oírlo quejarse pidiéndole disculpas.

Harry no quería engañarla diciéndole que haría lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndole que se preocupase por él y pidiéndole que lo dejase dormir pues una de las pociones le generaba mucho sueño, dejándose cubrir mansamente por ella con el cobertor de la cama y adormilándose casi en seguida.

Molly volvió a su casa para estar al pendiente de la llegada de Percy y Penélope, además de explicarles a sus nueras Fleur y Abby la ausencia de los padres de sus bebes en camino por "la virosis" que les habían contagiado sus hermanos menores, no queriendo enfermarlas a ellas. Aún no se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre cuándo y cómo le dirían al resto de La Orden del Fénix sobre el retorno de Sirius.

El miércoles, a la hora del almuerzo, todos miraban preocupados al pelinegro de ojos grises, que tenía un aspecto muy demacrado y respiraba con dificultad. Era evidente para todos que estaba empeorando mientras los demás mejoraban.

—Padrino, ¿te gustaría terminar tu recuperación en la mansión Potter? —le planteó Harry a mitad de comida.

Sirius y Remus se atoraron al oírlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el primero cuando logró recuperar una respiración medianamente normal.

—A ti siempre te ha desagradado esta casa y, aunque Angela le hizo muchos cambios, los malos recuerdos pueden estar afectando tu recuperación —le respondió con voz serena Harry—. Christine, Angela y yo creemos que sería mejor para ti el estar allá.

—¿Cuándo lo hablaron si no han salido de sus cuartos a excepción de las veces que los hemos traído a comer? —preguntó desconcertada Arwen.

—Yo les hice de lechuza ayer. —explicó la niña.

—No es mala idea trasladarlo a otro lugar. —comentó pensativa Eowyn.

—El problema es que no logro recordar esa dirección, Harry —le dijo en tono de disculpa Remus—. Mi casa en Kent es pequeña, pero si no vamos todos tal vez… —se quedó pensativo.

—No recuerdas la dirección porque la mansión Potter es uno de los lugares alternos a la Casa Flotante que el E.D.H. protegió con el encantamiento Fidelius.

—¿Qué Casa Flotante? ¿Qué es el E.D.H.? ¿De qué hablas Harry? —preguntó desconcertado Sirius, mientras los otros miembros de la O.D.F. miraban a los chicos con una mezcla de sorpresa y exasperación.

—La Casa Flotante es la que construyeron los abuelos en los terrenos de Hogwarts en un mundo paralelo, la que te nombró mamá. —le empezó a responder Angela, deteniéndose nerviosa al sentir su mirada gris curiosa sobre ella. Cada comida reunidos allí Sirius la había sometido a un escrutinio muy similar al que ella le hiciese tras el Velo y, aunque lo entendía, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando lo notaba.

—E.D.H. son las siglas de "Ejército de Dumbledore y Harry". Es el grupo que conformamos Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Jessica, Fred, Angela, George, Christine, Christopher y yo —le continuó explicando Harry—. Nos preparamos para luchar contra Voldemort tanto en magia como en el manejo de la energía, otros conocimientos de Magia Antigua y empezamos con el Entrenamiento Dunedain. Pero eso te lo explicaremos luego con calma —añadió rápidamente al verlo abrir la boca para preguntar y oír exclamar su nombre con molestia a Hermione, su tío Remus y Eowyn—. Lo cierto es que habíamos usado la Casa Flotante de cuartel general de nuestro grupo desde que se formó hasta hace aproximadamente un mes, en que decidimos que sería saludable establecer otras dos ubicaciones donde poder reunirnos y la casa de mis ancestros aquí en Londres es una.

—Christine, Jessica, Christopher, Fred y George están bien de salud —continuó Angela, tragando saliva al sentir de nuevo la escrutadora mirada gris de su padre sobre ella, pero siguió decidida—. Ellos podrían ir allí a acondicionarla para que fuésemos todos, con los de La Orden del Fénix que están aquí en buenas condiciones de salud.

—Hemos pensado que puede ser un buen sitio tanto para la recuperación de los que están ahora convalecientes, como para que podamos reunirnos con los señores Dunedains. Pues ellos no pueden venir aquí por no haberles revelado el profesor Dumbledore la dirección de esta casa siendo él su guardián. —finalizó Christine.

—Luego te explico lo del Fidelius de esta casa y los chicos —le dijo Remus a Sirius que miraba interrogante a la niña—. ¿Quién es el guardián de esa casa?

—Yo, tío Remus. —le respondió Christopher con seguridad.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron a coro los once adultos.

—Tenía que ser uno de nosotros porque los otros diez estarán siempre pendientes de que estemos a salvo, como les hice entender —afirmó con mucha seguridad Christine—. Yo soy la guardiana del otro lugar. Lo hicimos antes del castigo. —finalizó mirando a Aragorn, respirando más tranquila al verlo asentir en su dirección.

—Si ustedes están de acuerdo podemos arreglar la casa para el traslado hoy mismo —dijo rápidamente Harry, queriendo evitar preguntas—. Me refiero al E.D.H. como grupo. —añadió en seguida al ver que Eowyn lo iba a regañar.

—¿Cuál es el otro lugar? —preguntó Remus que no quería dejarse marear por su evasiva.

—La casa del Valle de Godric —le respondió cabizbajo Harry, haciendo con su tenedor formas en el puré—. No quería que siguiesen siendo frecuentados sus jardines tanto por curiosos como por mortífagos. No habían penetrado por un hechizo de bloqueo de Angela, pero… Casi no vamos allí, sólo la protegimos y limpiamos un poco.

Sirius le apretó con cariño la mano izquierda mientras Ginny lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Ya lo sospechábamos porque quisimos ir a arreglarla un poco y no pudimos ubicarla —le contó Remus en voz suave—. Pero temíamos que hubiesen sido mortífagos u otra persona por razones desconocidas.

—Me gustaría ir allí contigo cuando estés mejor, Harry. —le dijo con dulzura Arwen, sonriendo al verlo asentir en su dirección. Los dos pares de esmeraldas brillaron con emoción, encontrándose en una luz muy especial sus miradas.

—Como el resto de La Orden del Fénix no sabe del proceso en que nos involucró tía Angelica, soy de la opinión que sólo sepamos su ubicación nosotros veinticuatro y los tres señores —rompió el silencio Christopher luego de algunos minutos—. Así podremos hablar con libertad con tío Sirius sobre el lío en el que estamos metidos, sin tener que responderle preguntas a la señora Weasley u otras personas.

—Me parece una buena idea. —opinó Remus luego de meditarlo un poco.

—Hay algo más que deben saber Harry y Sirius —intervino Aragorn después de consultarlo con la mirada con su esposa—. El encantamiento Fidelius de esta casa puede ser ahora modificado por Angela, Jessica y Harry, con el consentimiento de Sirius y la guía de nosotros dos. No es algo que nos vaya a agotar si lo hacemos entre los cinco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado Remus, mientras Jessica, Harry y Sirius lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Angela tiene la fuerza mágica y energética de los antiguos ahora, al igual que todos, pero Jessica y Angela llevan en su sangre la de Albus, Harry tiene al igual que Angela y nosotros dos sus doce dones activos desde el viernes en la noche y es considerado por la magia de esta casa tan propietario como lo es Sirius, por lo que podríamos eliminar el Fidelius que estableció Albus estableciendo uno nuevo con otro guardián.

—Estábamos esperando a que Angela y Harry estuviesen mejor para decírselos. —completó Arwen lo dicho por su esposo.

—Hija, he visto que has arreglado muy bonita la casa pero… —Suspiró. Le era difícil hablar con ella. Era su hija, pero era una desconocida en muchos sentidos.

—Pero te sigue trayendo malos recuerdos —completó con dulzura Angela, tomándole con cariño la mano izquierda con la derecha suya—. Lo entiendo perfectamente, papá. No tienes porque disculparte por querer irte. Hay lugares que por mucho que sean cambiados preferimos no volver a visitar —le dijo mirando hacia su plato, pensando en un lugar específicamente. Al subir la vista y encontrarse con una mirada preocupada de su papá le sonrió con cariño—. ¿Qué quieres hacer con la casa?

—Tengo entendido que La Madriguera está bien protegida, pero con los tres hijos mayores de Molly casados o próximos a casarse, con bebes en camino y Percy ciego, las cosas no deben ser fáciles para ella y Arthur —dijo lentamente, consultando con la mirada a los dos pelinegros y al ver asentir a estos miró a los pelirrojos—. Yo sé que sus papás siempre se las han arreglado con su familia grande en su casa pequeña, pero yo quisiera que esta mansión pasase a ser propiedad de Molly y Arthur Weasley para que se puedan organizar aquí con sus hijos y nietos.

—Te agradecemos tus buenas intenciones, Sirius, pero no sé si mis papás acepten. —habló Bill en nombre de los seis pelirrojos luego de intercambiar miradas entre ellos.

—Los señores Weasley no podrán negarse al regalo que les haremos mi padrino y yo por navidad y el matrimonio de Penélope y Percy. —afirmó sonriente Harry.

—Querrás decir el que les daremos Angela, tú y yo —replicó Sirius, tomándolos a cada uno de la mano—. Porque ante la magia no sólo de esta casa, sino del mundo en general, declaro que Angela Saiph Black Dumbledore y Harry James Potter Evans han de ser reconocidos como hijos míos. —Una tenue luz blanca los envolvió a los tres durante unos segundos.

—Papá. —musitó emocionada la chica de pelo negro, con sus ojos grises como plata pulida mirándolo fijamente.

—Padrino. —murmuró Harry impactado, con sus esmeraldas brillando de emoción.

La gran sonrisa del pelinegro de ojos grises mirándolos con cariño les llenó el corazón a todos de dicha unos instantes, suspirando preocupados en seguida los otros adultos en la mesa mirándolo nerviosos.

—Eso ha sido un gesto muy lindo pero impulsivo, Sirius —lo regañó Remus—. Justo ahora en Gringotts y en el Ministerio se han enterado que estás vivo y no tardarán en llamarnos a Bill, a Harry y a mí para averiguar lo que ha pasado. —se explicó al ver que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

La protesta de Sirius se vio acallada por la aparición de dos lechuzas mensajeras en la ventana más grande del cuarto. Meg las dejó entrar. La rubicunda portaba un sobre con el sello del banco y el destinatario era Bill, mientras la parda llevaba uno con el del Ministerio y el destinatario era Remus.

—Eso es lo que tiene vivir en el centro de Londres, tan cerca del Ministerio, Gringotts y San Mungo —le explicó Hermione a un desconcertado Harry—. Te llegan las noticias de los tres sitios casi de inmediato.

—Tengo que presentarme de inmediato al banco —informó Bill—. Las cuentas Black han sido congeladas hasta tanto el duende director pueda entrevistarse personalmente con el señor Sirius Black y sus herederos, en mi presencia y la del administrador que él nombre.

—Rufus Scrimgeour en persona desea reunirse personalmente con Sirius, Angela, Harry, Minerva, Aragorn y conmigo, para saber qué hacen los dos jóvenes fuera del colegio y, obviamente, sobre la reaparición de Sirius —dijo muy serio Remus—. ¿Normalmente cuánto tarda en llegarte una lechuza del banco, Bill? —le preguntó mirando a las lechuzas que furiosas picoteaban la ventana, cerrada por Meg a una señal suya.

—Una hora aproximadamente. —le respondió el pelirrojo, mirándolo interrogante, al igual que los demás en la mesa.

—Muy bien, ese es el tiempo del que disponemos para armar una historia creíble.

Aragorn desmayó a las lechuzas con un movimiento de su mano.

—Hera —llamó Fred a su fénix—. Iré a avisarles a todos en La Madriguera que ustedes están allí y bloquear por esta hora la red flú de la casa. —les dijo, desapareciendo luego que el líder del E.D.H. y el de la O.D.F. asintieran en su dirección.

—Por favor George, ve con Kingsley al refugio mediante tu fénix —le pidió Remus—. Avísenles a Richard y Sue que esta mañana recuperamos a Sirius vivo pero que por ahora estamos complicados, que el Ministerio se acaba de enterar y necesitamos que todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix lo sepan, pero que sólo les podremos dar la información completa más tarde cuando nos reunamos. Pídeles que los tres a los que vigilan no se enteren.

—En seguida. Rea. —llamó a su fénix, desapareciendo con ella luego de mirarla a los ojos, llevando al hombre alto y moreno con él.

—Charlie, por favor ve al colegio con Ron y alerten a Minerva —siguió Remus—. Yo me comunicaré con ustedes en cuanto nos organicemos.

—De inmediato. —afirmó el pelirrojo robusto poniéndose de pie.

—Maya. Necesito que nos lleves a Charlie y a mí a la dirección de Hogwarts, amiga, pero que nos hagas aparecer cuando esté la directora sola. —le pidió el pelirrojo menor, sonriendo al ver a la pequeña ave asentir y a su hermano mirándolo asombrado, desapareciendo los dos un segundo después con la fénix.

—Aragorn, ¿pueden Arwen y tú preparar en ese tiempo la caverna en el Cross Fell?

—Dalo por hecho, Remus. —le respondió ya de pie, desapareciendo tomado de la mano con su esposa.

—Eowyn, necesito que prepares algo que les genere síntomas de catarro a los chicos y el profesor Mithrandir pero que no los debilite —Al verla asentir con el ceño fruncido el líder de la O.D.F. continuó—: También que simules lo mejor posible los vendajes de los chicos con ayuda de Jessica y Ginny. Se supone que están con una fuerte virosis, no heridos. Déjales las instrucciones a las chicas y ve al colegio a seguir cubriendo las clases de Pociones. Luna las ayudará a ellas con eso.

—De acuerdo, Remus, pero Angela, Harry y Sirius deberán estar aquí esta noche bajo mis cuidados —sentenció la rubia mientras apuntaba la silla de su esposo y la hacía flotar fuera de la habitación—. Vamos chicas. Debemos darnos prisa.

Sirius había visto y oído todo con una mezcla de culpabilidad, sorpresa e incredulidad, empezando a sentirse mareado. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Tranquilo papá.

—No te preocupes padrino, lo resolveremos.

—Tranquilo amigo. ¿Chris, puedes…? —le empezó a pedir Remus al niño, sonriendo al ver a los gemelitos acercarse rápidamente con las varitas en sus manos.

Christine reclinó la silla hacia atrás con su varita mientras Christopher lo evaluaba rápidamente con la suya. Los dos se miraron y se entendieron de inmediato.

—¿Tienes poción para…? —le empezó a preguntar la niña a Angela, sonriendo al verla sacar un vaso lleno del líquido color verde grama de un bolsillo de su falda. Con su varita le quitó el sello y se lo dio con cuidado a Sirius, mientras el niño le aplicaba un hechizo sobre sus pulmones, muy concentrado.

—¿Niños? —preguntó preocupado Harry una vez que los vio separarse de él un paso, mirándolo los dos muy serios.

—Ya la crisis pasó…

—… pero si sigue sin…

—… tomarse las pociones…

—… cuando le corresponden…

—… seguirá agravándose.

—Desde este momento no me despegaré de él —sentenció con el ceño fruncido Meg—. Se las tomará todas a su hora exacta aunque tenga que paralizarlo para dárselas.

—No —la contradijo Angela también con el ceño fruncido, agregando rápidamente al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de su papá y la mirada de enojo de Meg—: Tendrás que atarlo o desmayarlo, pero no puedes paralizarlo o sus pulmones se resentirán.

—Y yo que pensé que como buena hija me ayudarías. —se quejó Sirius.

—Un buen hechizo para silenciar y no lo oirás protestar ni negarse —apoyó Harry a Angela—. Así será más fácil dárselas y que se recupere.

—Ya no me ayuden chicos, por favor. —pidió Sirius luego de ver asentir a la rubia que lo traía loco con una expresión de malicia que le hizo temer.

—Y ahora mi impulsivo amigo me vas a escuchar calladito todo lo que te voy a decir, porque desde este momento será tu verdad más absoluta —le dijo muy serio Remus—. Hoy al amanecer apareciste en esta caverna en el Cross Fell.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y le transmitió directo a su mente el recuerdo de la cueva que había visitado con Aragorn antes de ir por él, cuando empezaban a planear la historia que contarían luego. Al ver a su amigo abrir los ojos, desconcertado, y querer preguntar algo le indicó con su dedo índice sobre su boca que no hablase, como hacía para regañar a su hija para que no le discutiese cuando la retaba como niña pequeña. Al ver que su amigo cerraba la boca retiró sus dedos de la suya.

Nymph miraba a su prometido, muy orgullosa por todo lo que había aprendido ya a hacer con Magia Antigua y sus dones.

—No sabes lo que pasó, no recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido desde que estabas peleando con tu prima en el Departamento de Misterios hasta esta mañana. Sólo pudiste llamar a Dobby, ya que no confiabas en Kreacher.

—Es que yo en ese asqueroso elfo no conf…

—¡Silencio! —lo hizo callar Remus—. Harry ya te había hablado de Dobby, un elfo libre que quiere mucho a tu ahijado. Eso fue lo único que se te ocurrió, gravemente herido y con los recuerdos de la batalla en tu mente. Lo primero que hiciste fue preguntarle por él y pedirle que te llevara a donde estuviese Harry, apareciendo Dobby contigo en La Madriguera.

»En tu desesperación no permitiste que Molly o Arthur te dijesen nada, sino que entraste a la habitación en que los chicos estaban en cama por el resfriado y caíste al piso apenas ver a Harry, muy débil —sonrió al ver a su amigo asentir, aunque lo miraba con expresión de enojo—. ¡Collocutus! —Al ver que con el contrahechizo sonreía pero no intentaba hablar siguió explicándole—. Al oír a Ron y Fred gritar tu nombre, asustados, Angela y las chicas entraron al cuarto tras Molly, asustándote mucho al ver a tu hija y a la mía.

»Arwen, que estaba dándoles el tratamiento a los chicos, te atendió en La Madriguera de tus heridas y yo te conté que habíamos conseguido durante las vacaciones a nuestras hijas, las nietas de Albus, gracias a las investigaciones de Minerva y la ayuda de Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn. Te emocionaste e hiciste la declaración mágica cuando te estábamos dando de comer. Sólo sabes eso y que Albus está muerto, nada más.

—Lo cual es casi cierto. —refunfuñó Sirius al ver que su amigo no decía más nada.

Remus rodó los ojos por la protesta de su amigo.

—Hermione, ve al colegio y dales la versión oficial a Minerva, Ron, Charlie y los señores —le pidió luego—. Christine, por favor lleva con tu fénix a Bill a La Madriguera. Organiza todo allá Bill y… Suerte con Fleur y Abby.

—Creo que hoy aprenderé algunas frases nuevas en francés. —comentó resignado el mayor de los pelirrojos antes de desaparecer con la niña mediante Zeus.

Luna llegó en ese momento, con la respiración agitada por la carrera.

—Vamos al cuarto de Sirius… para que Ginny, Jessica y Eowyn… los preparen según la… versión oficial que… hayan decidido.

—Ve repitiéndonos todo lo que dirás cuando te interroguen, Sirius —le instruyó Remus. Al ver su expresión de susto ante la mención de un posible interrogatorio le guiñó un ojo y le explicó—. Arwen estará contigo en todo momento como la persona que te está atendiendo. Diremos que luego de ver tus heridas y oír tu confusión con tus recuerdos sospechamos que el hechizo que usó tu prima contigo no sólo te dejó inconsciente, sino que te trasladó a uno de los calabozos de su amo, el cual probablemente te estuvo torturando durante algún tiempo. Pero que debido a tu estado de salud eso es casi imposible de saber en este momento, que habrá que esperar a que mejores. Scrimgeour lo creerá como ex auror.

Neville se abrazó a Luna y sonrió tristemente. Él estaba seguro que le creerían.

Sirius les repitió todo sin que tuviesen que corregirle en nada, pues había estado muy atento a las explicaciones de su amigo, además de estar familiarizado con armar historias rápidas para encubrir verdades como Merodeador.

Veinte minutos más tarde aparecían en La Madriguera mediante Fawkes, Lily, Ares, Orión, Moony, Febo, Atenea y Gaya, organizando rápidamente a los doce chicos en cama. Tomaron la poción que una molesta Eowyn les entregó, la cual en dos minutos les generó fiebre y tos. Eowyn viajó al colegio, Nymph regresó a Grimmauld para cuidar de Faramir, Bill viajó al banco, Meg, Arwen y Aragorn se quedaron para ayudar a Remus con Sirius y los Weasley, afinando los últimos detalles luego de enviar las lechuzas con las respuestas a Gringotts y el Ministerio.

Rufus Scrimgeour apareció por la chimenea una hora después con Robards y Rogers, pues Dawlish no pudo entrar debido al pupilo que protegía la casa. Escucharon lo que Sirius les dijo y luego lo interrogaron los dos aurores durante casi dos horas por órdenes de su jefe, respondiéndoles un cada vez más débil y enfermo pelinegro de ojos grises.

El Ministro solicitó al hospital que le enviasen al sanador que se ocupaba de sus aurores, llegando el medimago John Snow unos segundos después. El cual, después de examinar a Sirius, confirmó el diagnóstico de Arwen y la apoyó en lo que le venía insistiendo a Scrimgeour desde casi media hora atrás: tenían que dejar descansar a Sirius Black urgentemente bajo poción para dormir sin soñar o podría sufrir una crisis irreversible en su salud que lo llevaría a la muerte.

—Lo siento, pero yo aún tengo que interrogarlo. —dijo desdeñoso Scrimgeour.

Aragorn al escuchar aquello se enfrentó al Ministro, interponiéndose frente a Sirius, señalándole a su esposa con una cabezadita la silla y las escaleras. Arwen hizo flotar la silla con su varita, deteniéndose furiosa al ver al Ministro interponerse en su camino con sus guardaespaldas. Retuvo el aliento al ver a su esposo sacar su varita y pararse frente a ellos.

—Lo llevamos arriba a descansar con o sin su autorización. No voy a permitir que pongan en peligro su vida.

—¿Quién se ha creído para decidir sobre él?

—No me he creído, soy un ciudadano inglés libre al igual que él. Soy también el tío de la joven Angela, que está delicada de salud desde el ataque al tren en el que usted los dejó totalmente expuestos. Y no voy a permitir bajo ningún concepto que pierda a su padre después de haberlo recuperado —le respondió con firmeza, su enojo y su poder mágico emanando de él como una burbuja que lo rodeaba—. Apártese del camino de mi esposa y mi amigo o créame que mañana el Wizengamot tendrá que reunirse para elegir un nuevo Ministro y un nuevo jefe de aurores. Lleva a Sirius arriba, Arwen.

Rufus frunció el ceño. Pero al ver la expresión de molestia de su medimago de confianza, el aspecto tan demacrado de Black, el enojo en Lupin, la que había sido una de sus mejores aurores (Meg Heigh) apuntándoles con su varita y acompañando a la bruja que llevaba a su objetivo hacia las escaleras, pero especialmente ver y sentir el aura de poder que brotaba de aquél extraño mago (una que ni siquiera había sentido cerca de Albus Dumbledore cuando él era joven) comprendió que era mejor una retirada estratégica.

—Tiene usted razón en que el señor Black es un hombre libre al igual que usted. Creo que malinterpretaron mis intenciones, señores. Sólo quería despedirme y concertar una cita luego con él, cuando esté en mejores condiciones de salud, para que hablemos sobre muchos asuntos que le conciernen —Al ver al mago frente a él asentir levemente, bajando la varita pero sin guardarla, quiso intentar algo para terminar de suavizar sus relaciones con ellos. Le intrigaban y su cercanía con Potter… "Tal vez es conveniente el atraerlo a mi favor para llegar al chico ahora que no está el director"—. Ha dicho usted que su sobrina está delicada de salud, eso no lo sabía. Como ya dije en su oportunidad, cometí un grave error con lo ocurrido el 1 de septiembre. Si usted lo permite, aunque su esposa estoy seguro ha atendido muy bien a la joven, me gustaría que el medimago Snow la examinase y ayudase de ser posible, al igual que a los otros jóvenes que están mal de salud.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte —respondió Aragorn con sarcasmo en el tono—. ¿Tendrán que abandonar sus camas para ello según usted? —interrogó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Pretende acaso que sus aurores protejan al medimago de la fuerte virosis que tienen los chicos? —preguntó al verlos acercarse por una señal leve que había intentado disimular.

—El medimago Snow subirá solo, obviamente, pues nosotros tres no podríamos ayudarle a atender a los jóvenes ya que somos aurores y sólo sabemos de medimagia lo necesario para ayudar a nuestros compañeros heridos en combate a sobrevivir hasta que sean atendidos por profesionales. —le respondió con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable, haciéndoles señas a sus hombres para que retrocediesen.

—Agradeceremos la opinión del medimago Snow sobre la salud de mi hija y los otros chicos. —intervino con tono diplomático Remus, que se había ubicado junto a Aragorn bloqueando el acceso a las escaleras.

El medimago pasó en el pequeño espacio que le dieron los dos hombres para acceder a las escaleras, bastante nervioso, notando con el rabillo del ojo que los dos cerraban de nuevo el paso. Sintió sobre él la mirada enojada de alguien desde la parte superior de las escaleras. Vio allí de pie a la bruja que sabía de medimagia con sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en él. Suspiró y terminó de subir.

Examinó a los chicos en su compañía, preocupándose mucho por la debilidad en Angela y Harry. Le recomendó a Arwen el reforzarles la dosis de poción revitalizadora y le pidió que si se agravaban los llevase al hospital y preguntase por él a la auxiliar apenas llegar, para ayudarla a sacarlos de la crisis. Sacó de su maletín de medimagia poción especial para quemaduras serias y la depositó en sus manos, guiñándole un ojo mientras le decía que era lo adecuado para la virosis que tenían algunos de los chicos, la cual era más fuerte y delicada que en los otros.

Arwen le agradeció sus atenciones y le aseguró que los llevaría si en lugar de recuperarse decaían. El medimago le pidió entonces que le permitiese de nuevo ver a Sirius, a lo que ella accedió. Snow le entregó entonces un par de pociones y ungüentos luego de examinarlo.

—Les recomiendo que lo lleven a otro lugar donde no puedan ubicarlo ni el Ministro ni los espías de Voldemort —les dijo en tono confidencial a la mujer rubia y la pelirroja que lo acompañaban—. Este hombre necesita descanso y ningún tipo de agitación nerviosa o no se recuperará.

»Supongo que saben que los padres del joven Longbottom están en el hospital desde hace años. Sáquenlos también a ellos de allí y llévenselos donde no los puedan ubicar —Al ver la expresión interrogante de Arwen suspiró—. Yo era muy amigo de Christine y Christopher Brown, los padres de los gemelitos que están en el otro cuarto, y aprecio desde lejos al chico Potter. Hay alguien infiltrado en el hospital y han empezado a agravarse algunos pacientes claves. He estado protegiendo a Alice y Frank, pero se me ha hecho difícil advertir a la señora Augusta Longbottom con Umbridge pisándome los talones. Rufus es un buen hombre, obstinado pero bueno. El problema es que está rodeado de arpías. Tengan cuidado con Dawlish.

—Gracias por sus consejos. Hoy mismo los reubicaremos a ellos tres. —le agradeció con una sonrisa Arwen.

—En cuanto a la joven Angela, no me gusta nada su problema pulmonar. Tengo entendido que hace algunos años una chica con un problema similar tomaba una poción especial. Intentaré averiguar más de eso sin despertar sospechas y le haré llegar a Arthur lo que consiga. Meg, avísale a tu tía Jill que la seguiré atendiendo en su casa pero que yo contactaré a Richard desde la mía, que no me contacten al hospital.

—Así lo haré. Gracias John.

—Y deberías tomarte ese descanso que tengo tanto tiempo recomendándote —Al verla denegar y sonreír suspiró derrotado—. Bajemos ya.

Sirius, que estaba levemente adormilado por la fiebre pero había oído todo, gruñó por lo bajo apenas salir el medimago de la habitación. Miró a Meg con una expresión evidentemente celosa, gruñendo de nuevo al verla sonreírle, quedándose dormido por el cansancio y debilidad de su organismo.

El medimago bajó las escaleras con Arwen, recomendándole reposo absoluto para los jóvenes en cama con un tono serio y distante. Se despidió formalmente al igual que el Ministro y los dos aurores, abandonando los cuatro La Madriguera por la red flú.

—Debemos sacar a Sirius y a los chicos hacia la mansión Potter, y a los Longbottom a Kent de inmediato. —les dijo Arwen apenas sellar la red flú, contándoles lo dicho por el medimago mientras subían a ver cómo estaban Sirius y los chicos.


	25. Compromiso, Sentimientos e Inquietudes

_Resumen: El compromiso. Traslado, celebración e inquietudes. Un nuevo tratamiento y traslado en forma muggle._

_**El Compromiso. Sentimientos e Inquietudes**_

—Hola dormilón. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Hola Meg. —Cerró de nuevo los ojos y los volvió a abrir, quedándose perdida su mirada en su rostro y su mente divagando.

Recordaba su expresión de adolescente enamorada cuando se la presentaron y él la saludó besándole el dorso de la mano, con esos ojos azules brillando como los reflejos que a mitad de tarde le arrancaba el sol al mar. Luego se había sentido fascinado por su fuerza de carácter y la forma en que sutilmente le rechazaba una y otra vez sus galanterías.

También cuando le había dicho a Remus que empezaba a sentirse como James tras Lily, aclarando rápidamente ante la sonrisa pícara del castaño que la comparación era sólo porque no había caído a sus pies rápidamente como las otras chicas que había asediado. Pero le había asegurado que eso no duraría mucho, que seguramente era por no haberse recuperado él aún de su estadía en Azkaban pero que aquello cambiaría en su próxima visita allí por la reunión de La Orden del Fénix.

Pero ella lo siguió teniendo en vilo durante casi mes y medio, hasta que le regaló por primera vez una de esas sonrisas que le hacían creer que podía volar sin escoba mientras le agradecía sus palabras. Según le dijo Remus después, él se había quedado mirándola fijamente durante casi dos minutos, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, antes de reaccionar y decirle:

—_Desde que te conozco me has parecido la mujer más hermosa con fragancia de Narcisos. ¿Puede este humilde mago perderse en tu fragancia?_

—_Sí. — le respondió ella con timidez, sonándole a él esa sílaba como música celestial._

Pero aquellas siguientes tres semanas gloriosas, en que ella iba allí con frecuencia "a llevar informes", se vieron cortadas cuando en una reunión Albus había advertido a Meg, Nymph y Kingsley sobre Scrimgeour, quien para ese entonces parecía seguir la línea de Fudge. Aquello lo hizo entender que él, siendo el prófugo más buscado por el Ministerio, no debía involucrarse con ella, una auror exitosa.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió cuanto la amaba, pues no soportaba la idea de hacerle daño de ninguna manera. Cometió entonces el segundo peor error de su vida al decirle tantas cosas hirientes en la biblioteca, primero con la petulancia y sarcasmo propio de los Black, terminando a los gritos con ella.

Desde ese día ella no volvió y él sintió que agonizaba lentamente, en aquella casa que tanto odiaba y parecía estrecharse cada vez más a su alrededor, sepultándolo en vida, ahogándolo, recordándole que no tenía derecho a ser feliz por haber sido odiado siempre por quien debió darle amor: su madre.

Cuando cayó a través de El Velo de la Muerte, golpeado por la maldición de su prima, escuchó cuatro voces que le hicieron creer que había muerto justo antes de perder el conocimiento. Al despertar y conseguirse con Angelica junto a su cama se sintió a un mismo tiempo muy feliz y culpable. Le había intentado pedir perdón cientos de veces por haberse vuelto a enamorar, pero una y otra vez ella se lo había impedido, tapándole la boca con sus manos mientras le sonreía tibiamente.

Un mes antes que lo fuesen a rescatar, mientras ella le cambiaba los vendajes de su tórax, ella le había dicho que muy pronto ella tendría que ausentarse durante unos días, pero que antes quería hablar con él sobre algunas cosas de su raza y sobre Meg. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, especialmente que quisiese hablarle sobre la rubia. En todo momento en que la mujer de ojos aguamarina le habló de todo lo demás él estuvo atento, silencioso, haciéndole preguntas puntuales, pero cuando intentaba hablarle de Meg esquivaba con habilidad la conversación.

Al verla llegar allí, con su ahijado y los demás, se llevó un susto enorme, queriendo golpear con todas sus fuerzas a James cuando le indicó que la auxiliara para que pudiese caminar hasta la casita.

Después Angelica diciéndole que estaba en estado cuando desapareció, que había muerto voluntariamente al ceder toda su energía a ellos y que la chica frente a él era su hija… ¡Su hija! Eso aún no lograba asimilarlo. Menos aún que la propia Angelica le hubiese unido sus manos a las de Meg y les hubiese pedido que aceptasen sus sentimientos y le diesen hermanitos a Angela. Aquello era… No lograba asimilarlo, aunque él se hubiese atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos a Meg y luego haber bebido aquella poción generándose aquella ola mágica y energética que los envolvió.

Luego de salir de allí y despertar, después de saber que su hija y su ahijado estaban a salvo, se había empezado a sentir terriblemente incómodo, asustado, desorientado, enamorado, temeroso, confundido… Cada vez que ella estaba cerca, que lo miraba, que le daba las pociones, sentía de nuevo esa sensación de volar sin escoba. Pero entonces pensaba en Angelica y en la chica que se había enterado era su hija y se sentía culpable por sentir aquello por Meg. Y sin embargo… no podía evitar perderse en su mirada, en su rostro, en sus mejillas, en su pelo, en sus labios… en ella.

—Sirius —Al oírlo responderle apenas con un sonido gutural, simulando prestarle atención, le colocó su mano delicadamente en la frente temiendo que le hubiese subido la fiebre—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Aún hueles a narcisos. —le respondió en voz baja y ronca, mientras giraba levemente el rostro hacia su izquierda buscando seguir en contacto con su mano.

Meg, al sentir su movimiento, desplazó su mano hacia su mejilla y luego hacia su cabello, jugueteando con sus dedos en él mientras se perdía en su mirada gris, sus labios rojos, su rostro perfecto… Sin darse cuenta ni ser consciente de ello se fue acercando lentamente a él, hasta que al sentir su proximidad cerró sus ojos y unió sus labios a los suyos, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. Se separó rápidamente de él un par de minutos después, al oír voces en el pasillo.

—Yo… yo… Voy a avisarle a Eowyn que ya despertaste. —intentó salir huyendo, como lo había estado haciendo desde que él despertó por primera vez luego que lo rescataron.

—Espera Meg, por favor —la retuvo de la mano, mirándola con una expresión de súplica que paralizó a la rubia—. Quédate conmigo.

Ella volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez en la silla junto a la cama y no en el borde de ésta como había estado poco antes. Empezó de inmediato a examinarle el brazo con el que la había retenido, esquivando su mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Meg. Yo… Yo…

—Shhh, descansa.

—No te vayas, por favor.

—Sólo quiero abrir la ventana para que entre aire fresco.

Sirius asintió, mirando embelesado su cuerpo menudo y bien formado dirigirse a las cortinas, terminar de desplazarlas para que entrase más luz y abrir la ventana. Odiaba esa casa, pero si ella estaba allí con él le importaba un poco menos.

—Ahora voy a darte tus pociones —le dijo sintiéndose un poco más segura luego de sentir el aire frío en su rostro—. Ya lo sabes, no quiero que me des problemas o te silenciaré como dijo Harry y te ataré como sugirió Angela. —lo amenazó con su varita en su mano.

—Par de traidores. —gruñó él en voz baja.

—No les digas así —lo regañó mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado en la cama. Lo acomodó levemente levantado con dos almohadas. Pasándole su brazo izquierdo tras su cabeza le continuó hablando mientras le acercaba la primera de las pociones a la boca—. Angela y Harry tienen que tomar también varias pociones y no dan tantos problemas como tú —Aquello no era cierto pero quería que se las tomase—. Además gracias a ellos mañana en la mañana te despedirás de esta casa hasta que tú decidas volver a venir por tu propio pie.

—Lo cual no ocurrirá nunca. —gruñó mientras ella depositaba el envase vacío en la mesita de noche y agarraba otro.

—Nunca digas nunca, la mayoría de las veces te arrepientes. —dijo en voz baja Meg con tono triste.

—Hay casos en los que es mejor decir "no por algún tiempo", cuando están involucrados sentimientos hermosos y hay problemas graves —la contradijo con voz seductora, mirándola a los ojos, mientras con su mano retenía la que ella tenía con el vaso frente a él. Sonrió al ver que ella lo miraba enamorada pero también confundida—. Pero en otros casos, como en que yo viva voluntariamente en esta casa, "nunca" está bien. —finalizó con un tono de voz más firme, dejando libre la mano de ella.

Meg terminó de darle las pociones en silencio, ruborizándose cuando en dos ocasiones más él le rozó sus manos con las suyas, pero sin decirle más nada. Estaba dándole la séptima y última poción cuando él la sujetó con su mano derecha, mientras se llevaba la izquierda al pecho y hacía un gesto de dolor.

—Sirius —musitó asustada—. Voy por ayuda. —dijo decidida, dejando el vaso con la mitad de la poción aún en la mesita de noche. Pero él no le permitió alejarse al sujetarla débilmente con su mano.

—No te… vayas… por favor… Si estás… aquí… duele… menos.

—¡Christine! —llamó asustada la rubia al oír la voz de la niña en el pasillo, no queriendo dejarlo solo pero tampoco sin asistencia.

—¿Qué pasa Meg? —se asomó la niña a la puerta—. ¡Despertó! —exclamó feliz al verlo semiincorporado, abrazado por ella. Pero al acercarse y ver su expresión de dolor, corrió hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido, sacando la varita—. Calma tío, ya va a pasar —le dijo con mucha dulzura, mientras le aplicaba con habilidad el hechizo calmante que le había enseñado Jessica. Al verlo más tranquilo, sonriéndole débilmente, se sintió más tranquila—. Voy por Eowyn. Mientras tanto termina de darle la poción, Meg. Tranquilos los dos, todo estará bien.

—Gracias Chris. —le sonrió agradecida la rubia, tomando de nuevo la poción de la mesita de noche.

—Gracias. —susurró Sirius.

Unos minutos más tarde entró Eowyn al cuarto, acercándoseles rápidamente. Sirius acababa de terminarse la poción, pues Meg se la había dado despacio para no agitarlo. Lucía muy demacrado y se intentaba aferrar al brazo derecho de la mujer que amaba. Lo evaluó con su varita, frunciendo el ceño y denegando levemente.

—¿Se ha tomado todas las pociones a la hora que le corresponden? —le preguntó a Meg.

—Se las he dado incluso estando más dormido que despierto. —le respondió ella a Eowyn, asustada por su expresión.

—Sirius, debes permanecer tranquilo. De eso depende tu recuperación amigo —le dijo quien había sido su cuñada con dulzura—. Habíamos pensado llevarte mañana a la mansión Potter. ¿Te agrada esa idea?

—Se los… agradezco… Esta casa… me ahoga.

—En ese caso creo que adelantaremos el traslado, ya que tu habitación está lista —le dijo con una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver su expresión de alivio—. Christine se quedará con ustedes mientras le aviso a Remus y coordinamos todo.

—¿Papá?

—¿Padrino?

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó en tono de regaño Eowyn al ver llegar a Jessica con Angela y George con Harry.

—Sabemos que está mal. —dijeron a coro Angela y Harry.

—Se pusieron imposibles, tía —explicó Jessica—. Tuvimos que traerlos.

—Está bien, acompáñenlo un rato, pero luego regresan ustedes dos a sus cuartos sin dar tantos problemas —les ordenó a los dos pelinegros, suspirando al verlos asentir con aquella expresión de triunfo en sus rostros—. Voy a la mansión Potter. Si pasa algo aquí me avisan de inmediato.

—Sí tía. —afirmó de inmediato Jessica.

—Hola chicos. —los saludó Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola. —le saludaron los cuatro a coro, mirándolo preocupados.

—No hables tío, eso te hace daño —agregó con cariño Jessica—. Vamos a acomodarlo más sentado con los almohadones —les indicó a George y Meg, que de inmediato procedieron a hacer lo que ella decía ayudados por Christine—. Voy a avisarle a papá que ustedes dos están con tío y que lo llevaremos en unas horas allá. —les dijo a todos, pues habían escuchado lo dicho por Eowyn antes que se diesen cuenta de su presencia en la puerta.

—Gracias Jessica. —le agradeció con una gran sonrisa Angela.

—Tú no hagas esfuerzos y tú tampoco, Harry, o luego me ocuparé de ustedes.

—Sí. —fingieron aceptar los dos, cruzando los dedos en los bolsillos.

Jessica entrecerró los ojos mirándolos, suspiró y salió del cuarto.

—Christine. ¿Podrías traerme mi estrella Dunedain? —le pidió con tono meloso Angela.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó la niña cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo quiero enseñársela a papá. —le respondió con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

—¿Podrías traerme también la mía? —le pidió con voz dulce Harry—. Sólo quiero mostrarle que yo también tengo una y he aprendido sobre ellas. —agregó al ver a la niña entrecerrar los ojos.

—Muy bien. Así hablarán con él de algo que le llame la atención y no lo altere —aceptó la niña dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Meg y George, no se dejen convencer de estos dos de hacer nada que les tengamos prohibido. —se giró a decirles antes de salir.

—Listo. —Cerró la puerta Harry con su varita, sellándola, poniéndole un bloqueo Angela con un movimiento de su mano.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó Meg.

—¿Trajiste la poción, George? —le preguntó Angela.

—Sí, pero… No sería mejor esperar al menos hasta mañana —Miró a su novia con expresión de súplica, suspirando al ver su expresión decidida—. Por favor Harry, un día más de recuperación para ustedes.

—Mañana se cumplirá la semana. Es el límite de tiempo, George —le respondió con firmeza el pelinegro—. Si no logramos estar con ellos dos a solas no podremos hacerlo.

—Está bien. —aceptó el pelirrojo reconociendo su derrota.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Meg intrigada.

—Tras El Velo de la Muerte ustedes dos tomaron la poción de la liberación e hicieron el conjuro "Amor sin Límites Correspondido". Ginny y George nos han ayudado a preparar esta poción que ayudará a padrino a recuperarse mejor, al asimilar su organismo el tratamiento con mayor facilidad ayudado por tu magia, Meg. —le respondió Harry.

—Ya que el amor que existe entre los dos es puro y la magia lo ha reconocido, la magia de ambos mezclada los ayudará. Para eso deberán tomarla los dos. Luego Harry y yo les hacemos una transferencia conjunta de magia y energía. —completó Angela.

—Tío Aragorn, tía Arwen y los otros no podrían hacerla tan efectiva como nosotros, ya que no existe un lazo de sangre y afecto tan fuerte con ustedes. —explicó Harry antes que protestase la rubia.

—Luego, mientras nos recuperamos, George los guiará para que hagan el Pacto de Amor Dunedain más allá de la muerte. —les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Angela, ampliándose su sonrisa al verlos a los dos ruborizarse.

—No haremos… nada de eso… hasta que ustedes… estén recuperados. —se opuso con el ceño fruncido Sirius, sospechando que de alguna manera eso les haría daño a su salud por la actitud del gemelo y la rubia.

—Tranquilo papá.

—Estaremos bien padrino.

—Y nos ayudará a restablecernos más pronto el saber que tú estarás bien —lo presionó Angela para convencerlo—. Con Meg a tu lado como tu prometida.

—Hija. Yo… —Aquello era realmente incómodo. _"¿Dónde está Remus cuando lo necesito?"_—. Yo amé mucho… a tu mamá… Sufrí mucho… cuando me… dijeron que… había muerto… Después que… huí de Azkaban… yo conocí… a Meg y…

—Y yo estoy feliz al saber que te has enamorado de nuevo de una mujer maravillosa que te ama también —le dijo con una tibia sonrisa Angela al oírlo detenerse—. Ni tío Remus ni tú supieron que tía y mamá estaban embarazadas, Jessica y yo lo sabemos. También comprendemos que quieran reconstruir sus vidas y nos hace muy felices el saber que han conseguido de nuevo el amor en Nymph y en Meg.

—Hija —musitó Sirius emocionado, correspondiendo con cariño su abrazo—. ¿Puedo abrazarte… a ti también? —le preguntó a Harry que había bajado la mirada con tristeza. Sonrió al verlo acercarse, uniéndolo al abrazo.

—Debemos darnos prisa —les recordó George al oír los pasos de la niña en el pasillo, pasando frente a la puerta—. Chris no tardará en avisarles al ver que no logra entrar.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Angela, sonriéndole agradecida mientras se separaba de su papá—. Debes tomarte la mitad de la poción primero tú y luego Meg, para cerrar lo que abrieron con la otra. Después te quedas tranquilo mientras Harry y yo les hacemos la transferencia. Luego seguirán los dos las indicaciones de George.

—En algún momento te explicaremos todo con más calma, padrino. —le aseguró con una sonrisa Harry cuando le vio las intenciones de preguntar.

Sirius tomó el vaso que le daba el pelirrojo en sus manos, suspiró y se bebió la mitad.

—Al menos… esta tiene… buen sabor. —comentó mientras le entregaba el vaso a Meg, que le sonrió con dulzura y se tomó la otra mitad.

Meg sabía que no era correcto el aceptar lo que harían los dos pelinegros sin haberse recuperado, pero la angustiaba mucho ver que Sirius seguía tan grave, además de haberle preguntado en silencio al pelirrojo mientras los tres estaban abrazados y haberlo visto asentir. Sabía que él secundaba a su novia en muchas cosas, pero también que hacía lo imposible porque no estuviese en peligro. Además estaba el hecho que la poción la había preparado Ginny y ella no secundaba a Harry en todas sus locuras. Si con su magia podía ayudar al hombre que amaba a recuperarse lo haría feliz.

Angela y Harry se tomaron de las manos con la pareja cerrando los ojos, haciéndoles una intensa transferencia de magia y energía, quedando luego muy débiles y mareados los dos. Sirius y Meg habían abierto mucho los ojos al sentir como una cálida corriente de energía los inundaba a los dos, mezclándose sus magias guiadas por aquella energía tan alta que los llenaba.

—¿Angela? ¿Harry? —preguntó muy asustado Sirius, sintiéndose mejor, preocupado al verlos tan pálidos, apoyándose en la cama—. Dijeron que estarían bien. —protestó al ver a la rubia y el pelirrojo, recostarlos en la cama individual que habían puesto allí para que Meg durmiese mientras lo cuidaba.

—Tranquilo Sirius, estarán bien. —le dijo con seguridad George, cerrando los ojos luego de indicarle por señas a Meg que se separase de ellos. Tomó una inspiración profunda y les hizo una transferencia de magia y energía, no tan fuerte para debilitarse pero lo suficiente para ayudarlos a recuperarse un poco.

—Gracias mi amor. —susurró Angela.

—Gracias amigo. Descansaremos un par de minutos mientras les explicas el Pacto. —dijo en voz alta Harry para encubrir a sus amigos con su padrino.

—Yo no voy a hacer nada… hasta que no me expliquen… con la verdad lo que ocurrirá… y sus consecuencias. —gruñó Sirius enojado.

Los tres chicos sonrieron y la rubia suspiró.

—Verás Sirius, el Pacto de Amor Dunedain más allá de la muerte es una promesa de amor verdadero que se hace con la pareja, en que la magia reconoce o no este sentimiento y la unión que se producirá luego —le explicó George sentado cerca de los pies de la cama de su suegro, muy atento a la recuperación de su prometida y su cuñado—. Si en alguno de los dos existe la más leve sombra de duda en sus corazones sobre sus sentimientos, tanto las varitas como los anillos estallarían en miles de pedazos, considerando la magia aquello como traición. Si alguno de los dos traiciona el pacto, en cualquier momento desde su invocación hasta la muerte de alguno de ellos, enfermarán ambos gravemente del corazón hasta morir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius asustado.

Remus le había dado una varita a petición suya, pequeña e incómoda para él pero al menos no se sentía tan indefenso. Sin embargo lo que le había sobresaltado no era perder la varita o el anillo que aún no tenía, sino que Meg pudiese llegar a enfermar gravemente hasta morir por su causa.

—Sin embargo con ustedes ya sabemos que la magia lo ha reconocido, así que no existe ese problema —le dijo con un tono tranquilizador el pelirrojo—. Con lo único que deben tener cuidado es con no dejarse controlar por Maldición Imperius o manipular de ninguna manera para que los separen. Ése es el riesgo estando en guerra —Al verlos a los dos asentir continuó—. El procedimiento es muy sencillo. Los dos saben que entre los magos generalmente el hombre ofrece la varita a su prometida cuando le propone matrimonio.

—Sí… —dijo Sirius nervioso, con tono de esperar que continuase.

—En el Pacto los dos lo hacen. Tú se la ofrecerás a Meg y ella a ti. Luego que cada uno tome la varita del otro las usarán para convocar sus patronus. Sus protectores les saludarán y luego a su pareja, los anillos desaparecerán de la cajita y aparecerán en sus manos, uniendo la magia el lazo de amor, sellando la unión de las magias de los dos.

—¿Siempre se mezclan las magias cuando se hace ese Pacto? —preguntó Meg mirando al pelirrojo fijamente, sin poder preguntar más abiertamente por Sirius.

—Sólo cuando los dos están de acuerdo y beben las pociones que ustedes han tomado —le respondió el pelirrojo, aclarándole su duda al decir lo siguiente—. Sin embargo una vez hecho el Pacto, si de común acuerdo se toman las pociones y se permite fluir la energía, la mezcla se dará de inmediato, porque el Pacto ya ha sido hecho y la magia lo ha reconocido.

Meg de inmediato miró interrogante a Angela, suspirando al verla sonreír y asentir al igual que al pelinegro.

—Harry, mi impulsivo ahijado… ¿Tú ya hiciste este… Pacto con Ginny? —preguntó Sirius, que interpretó eso de las expresiones de los chicos.

—Sí padrino, pero no se lo hemos dicho a sus papás, tío Remus o los de La Orden del Fénix para no preocuparlos. —le respondió con sinceridad.

En realidad ya las cinco parejas del E.D.H. lo habían hecho, tomando las pociones tanto las cuatro que no lo habían hecho antes como Angela y George, en la casa del Valle de Godric un mes después de establecer el Fidelius con Christine, en una emotiva ceremonia de los doce con una Angela ya totalmente recuperada, justo dos días antes de ir por Sirius al Ministerio, escapados a medianoche de Grimmauld, como una forma de reafirmarse en que todo saldría bien ese día.

George había ayudado a Harry para que Angela reaccionase tras El Velo de la Muerte. Luego Jessica le había tenido que dar a escondidas de los demás pociones plateada y dorada los tres días que los siete tomaban la cristalina.

—Van a matar… a Molly del susto… cuando se entere. —comentó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

Los tres chicos suspiraron. Cuando la señora Weasley supiese lo que habían hecho sus cuatro hijos menores… un ataque al corazón era lo más probable. Claro que luego se recuperaría para reñirlos hasta quedar sin voz.

—Yo no tengo anillos… de compromiso para que… hagamos el pacto, Meg. —le dijo en tono de disculpa Sirius, tomándole la mano con cariño.

—Eso no es problema, padrino. Angela y yo se los regalamos como futuros padrinos de boda. —afirmó con una amplia sonrisa Harry, mientras George les hacía llegar flotando con su varita una cajita pequeña de color rojo, con un león dorado grabado en su tapa superior.

Sirius la agarró con el pulso tembloroso, abriéndola con cuidado. Al ver los anillos dorados con el halcón de él y la lechuza de ella, sus patronus, grabados a cada lado de sus nombres en medio de los cuales se veían dos varitas cruzadas, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—¿Cómo supieron cuál era mi patronus? —preguntó Meg que intentaba coordinar sus ideas, totalmente ruborizada, con sus ojos brillando de felicidad mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

—¿Y cómo supieron cuál era el mío? —preguntó también desconcertado Sirius—. Que yo recuerde… ustedes nunca lo vieron.

—Trabajo de investigación. —dijo con picardía Angela.

—Sí, somos buenos para hacer preguntas. —completó Harry con una expresión similar.

—Nymph. —afirmó Meg.

—Remus. —gruñó Sirius.

Al ver a los tres chicos sonreír suspiraron y denegaron, mirando de nuevo los anillos para luego mirarse a los ojos, enamorados, felices, nerviosos.

—Meg, yo… ¡Rayos! Yo hubiese querido pedirte… la mano de manera adecuada… En una cena romántica… a la luz de las velas… con música de fondo… borrando con mis besos… cada una de las tonterías… que te dije aquél día… No así. —finalizó Sirius cabizbajo.

Los tres chicos se miraron sonrientes, sacando sus varitas apuntaron hacia el lugar en que estaban los dos e hicieron aparecer una pequeña mesa flotante con dos rosas rojas en una copa, dos copas más con agua fría, una pequeña porción de flan en forma de corazón, varias velas flotando alrededor de ellos, vestido y traje de gala para cada uno, apareciendo también _Lily_, _Ares_, _Rea_ y _Orión_ que empezaron a entonar un dulce cántico.

Meg y Sirius se pusieron rojos como tomates al ver lo que los chicos habían preparado para ellos. Él apuntó entonces con su varita a un biombo que había plegado en un lado de su cuarto, que Meg había llevado para cambiarse mientras lo vigilaba, moviéndolo de tal manera que quedasen aislados Meg y él de los chicos. Los dos denegaron al oír la risilla de ellos al otro lado.

Sirius tragó saliva mirando a la rubia que lo volvía loco. La acercó con timidez a él con sus manos, una en la cintura y otra en su cuello, besándola con dulzura en su frente, su nariz, su quijada, sus mejillas, disculpándose entre beso y beso por cada una de las cosas que le había dicho aquél día en la biblioteca.

—Sirius —lo detuvo suavemente Meg—. Yo te lo he perdonado todo porque te amo. —le aseguró en voz baja y seductora, uniendo seguidamente sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado.

—Chicos, ya tengo las estrellas —se oyó la voz de la niña en la puerta—. Me demoré porque tienen mucho desorden en sus baúles. Ábreme la puerta, George.

Al oír a la niña Meg y Sirius se separaron de inmediato, ruborizados, sonriendo pícaramente los dos al verse dándose en seguido un pequeño beso. Sirius quitó el biombo con su varita, mientras Meg desaparecía todo lo que los chicos habían traído para ellos.

—Te abro en un ratito, Chris. —le respondió George, haciéndoles señas que se apresurasen.

—¡George Weasley abre ahora mismo! —ordenó la niña enojada.

—Estoy cambiando a Sirius. Espera un poco.

—Esa mentira es muy mala estando Angela allí.

—Está esperando en el baño a que terminemos de cambiarlo.

—Si no abren ahora mismo voy a buscar a tío Aragorn, porque el bloqueo es de Angela. —amenazó la niña enojada.

—Por favor Chris, sólo espera unos minutos. —le pidió Angela.

George le abrió la puerta con su varita, haciéndole señas que entrase. Apenas la niña entró, con su varita afuera en la mano derecha y las dos estrellas acomodadas entre su brazo izquierdo y su costado mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, Harry selló de nuevo el cuarto.

—¿Por qué están ustedes tres tan pálidos? —preguntó enojada mirando a los chicos—. ¡Tío Sirius! —exclamó feliz al verlo con mejor semblante, distrayéndose por un momento, lo que fue aprovechado por George para desarmarla mientras Angela y Harry atraían sus estrellas hacia ellos.

—Perdona Chris, pero nos preocupaba mucho papá. —se disculpó Angela.

—Te lo contaremos todo luego que Meg y mi padrino hagan el Pacto. —le aseguró Harry intentando convencerla con su mirada.

—Así me ayudarás con ellos para que se recuperen antes que lleguen los demás. —le pidió en tono meloso George.

Christine se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada pero asintió.

Cuando los dos anillos desaparecieron de la cajita y aparecieron en las manos de Meg y Sirius, brillando con una luz blanca que envolvió las manos unidas de los dos, ésta se extendió alrededor de la pareja mezclada con finos hilos de diversos colores, principalmente plateado, dorado y violeta, enlazándolos, desapareciendo en un par de minutos todo, dejando ver a los cuatro chicos que los dos estaban fundidos en un beso.

La niña los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente roja. George se apresuró a ir junto a ella y taparle los ojos mientras los dos pelinegros carraspeaban y la pareja se separaba totalmente ruborizada. George le explicó entonces a la niña lo que habían hecho entregándole su varita. La niña denegaba y gruñía mientras lo oía. Se acercó a los dos chicos pelinegros enojada, los evaluó con su varita y suspiró.

—Por eso querían las estrellas, tanto para tenerme fuera un buen rato como para ayudarlos ahora —afirmó. Suspiró de nuevo al verlos asentir con pose de niños regañados—. Cambiaré de lugares con Ginny para que los ayude. Es mejor que yo en esto y ella no los regañará como Jessica —Al verlos sonreír con alegría entrecerró los ojos—. No los delataré porque sé lo preocupados que estaban por tío Sirius, pero a la menor queja de él con sus pociones los delataré a ustedes dos con lo que hicieron.

—Pero eso no es justo. —protestó Angela.

—Lo sé. —afirmó la niña encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo del cuarto.

—Si me explican lo que hicieron me tomo las pociones sin protestar. —dijo con picardía Sirius cuando los dos chicos se giraron a mirarlo.

—Esa enana nos ha puesto entre la espada y la pared. —se quejó Harry.

—¿Por qué la dejaste entrar? —protestó Angela en dirección a George.

—Porque si hubiese llegado con Aragorn hubiesen sido castigados los dos sin excusas. —se defendió el pelirrojo.

—Cierto. —gruñeron Angela y Harry en voz baja.

—Estoy esperando la explicación, chicos. —les recordó Sirius.

Cuando llegó Ginny encontró a los dos pelinegros dándole una explicación superficial a Sirius de los doce dones, lo que significaba una transferencia de magia y energía y lo que habían hecho, mientras él los miraba con el ceño fruncido tomado de la mano de Meg.

—¿Tú sabías lo que iban a hacer y sus consecuencias para ellos, Meg? —le preguntó enojado.

—Sí mi amor, pero estaba tan preocupada como ellos por tu salud y sabía que George los podía ayudar. —le respondió con un tono suave y dulce, intentando calmarlo.

—¿Y aún así les dijiste cuál era mi estado de salud? Hubiese preferido mil veces seguir mal y no que mi hija y mi ahijado se debilitasen poniendo en peligro la salud de ellos. —le espetó enojado, soltándole la mano.

—Nosotros no podíamos consentir que siguieses mal pudiendo hacer algo. —explotó enojada Angela.

—Tú tienes que aprender a ser más obediente —la regañó Sirius—. Si entiendo bien, te habían dicho que no debías hacer nada como eso hasta no recuperarte.

—Pues lo lamento mucho, papá, pero si está tu salud o la de alguien que quiero en riesgo seré desobediente una y otra vez. —lo retó enojada, sentada en la cama, mientras George intentaba contenerla.

—Igual yo, padrino —la apoyó Harry, molesto al ver a la rubia sollozando—. Y no tienes derecho a enojarte con Meg porque ella no sabía que nosotros cuatro habíamos planeado ayudarte así hoy. Se enteró y nos siguió con el plan justo ahora, después de verte con una crisis tan seria.

—Eso sólo demuestra que es tan impulsiva e irresponsable como ustedes, porque lo que debió hacer fue impedirles… —empezó a regañarlos furioso Sirius.

—Ella lo único que es, papá, es una mujer maravillosa que te ama mucho. —se levantó Angela interrumpiéndolo enojadísima, respirando irregular.

—Además de conocernos bien y saber que no nos detendríamos hasta ayudarte a recuperarte. —siguió Harry también de pie, con los puños apretados.

—Pues eso sólo demuestra que los Dursley y los Brown no les enseñaron a ustedes dos a respetar lo que les dicen los adultos por su propio bien. —explotó Sirius, intentando ponerse de pie sin lograrlo.

—YA BASTA LOS TRES —gritó Ginny enojada—. Se están alterando mucho y eso les hace daño. Meg y George, ayúdenme a trasladar la cama pequeña cerca de la de Sirius para acomodarlos a los tres con las estrellas.

—Olvídalo Ginny. —salió Angela al pasillo llorando.

—Espero que aprendas a medir lo que le dices, padrino. —dijo muy enojado Harry, saliendo tras ella.

—¡Angela! —Meg salió corriendo tras los dos, al igual que George y Ginny.

Los encontraron a los dos en el pasillo, recostados a la pared abrazados, con Angela empezando a presentar los síntomas de una crisis. Los llevaron de inmediato al cuarto contiguo dónde descansaba la chica de pelo negro, dándole un vaso de poción para los pulmones y acostándola para que descansase, al igual que a Harry cuando vieron más tranquila a la chica. Ginny regresó a atender a Sirius por petición de los dos mientras le estaban dando la poción a Angela, para que se quedasen tranquilos.

—Ginny… los chicos… —intentó preguntarle Sirius, apoyado en la puerta, a la que había logrado llegar con mucha dificultad.

—No te preocupes. George y Meg los cuidan en este momento, estarán bien. —le respondió con tono un poco seco, mientras hacía flotar hasta allí la silla que usaban para trasladarlo pues sabía que no podría con él.

—Por favor… llévame… con ellos. —le pidió luego que lo acomodase en la silla.

—No. Ellos necesitan calmarse y tú también. —se negó la menuda pelirroja, haciéndolo flotar con su varita de regreso a la cama.

—Angela… respiraba… mal… Por… favor.

—Igual que tú, pero los dos mejorarán si se calman. —replicó con el ceño fruncido.

—Me pidieron que viniera a ayudarte con él. —les explicó muy serio George, ayudándola a pasarlo de la silla a la cama.

—Por… favor… Quiero… ir… —intentó el hombre de ojos grises una vez más.

—Calma Sirius. Angela ya estaba superando su problema respiratorio cuando me vine y Harry estará bien también —lo interrumpió George hablándole en un tono sereno—. Ahora debes tranquilizarte y descansar para que te recuperes. Más tarde, cuando estén mejor, se reunirán de nuevo y hablarán con más calma.

—Yo no… debí…

—Tranquilo. Si no te calmas se preocuparán y no lograrán descansar.

—No les… digan… que yo…

—Aunque no se los digamos Angela lo sabrá —le dijo Ginny, suspirando al ver su expresión interrogante—. Debido al proceso en el que nos involucró la señora Angelica, del cual Angela es el centro, ella nos percibe a los veintitrés físicamente, mentalmente y anímicamente.

—Fue ella quien le dijo a Harry que tú estabas mal, Sirius —le aclaró George—. Y entre los dos nos convencieron de ayudarlos.

—Yo creí… que Meg… —Cerró los ojos y denegó.

—Ella no les hubiese dicho, Sirius —le reprochó Ginny con tono molesto—. Sabe muy bien lo impulsivos que son los dos y los quiere mucho.

—Debo… pedirle… perdón.

—Por ahora cálmate y descansa para que Angela no esté tensa y pueda descansar también. Ya luego hablarán y solucionarán todo. —le aconsejó en tono conciliador George, sonriendo al verlo asentir y cerrar los ojos.

Ginny activó la estrella de Angela para él y salió del cuarto con la de su prometido, para ayudar con ella a la recuperación de los dos chicos de pelo negro en el otro cuarto.

—George. —lo llamó el hombre en cama casi diez minutos después, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos grises.

—¿Sí Sirius?

—¿Por qué Angela… se puso tan… mal cuando… mencioné a… los Brown? —le preguntó mirándolo intranquilo, pues luego de analizar lo ocurrido se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Fue cuando él los mencionó que ella empezó a llorar.

—La señora Angelica hizo la cesión de su energía y dones cuando Angela y Jessica tenían seis meses —le empezó a responder George con cuidado, analizando lo que le diría para no alterarlo—. Ella les había pedido a los Brown que les enseñasen a las dos el cariño por sus padres y ellos siempre lo hicieron. Las chicas siempre les dijeron tíos, nunca mamá o papá. Les dieron afecto y calor de hogar. Lo que dijiste le dolió.

—En cuanto… me recupere… le pediré a… Remus que… me acompañe… a hablar… con ellos. —afirmó Sirius decidido antes de quedarse adormilado.

George suspiró al oírlo y denegó levemente. El carácter explosivo de su prometida y su suegro empezaba a dar problemas sin que se hubiesen recuperado.

Una hora más tarde entraban Nymph y Remus felices al cuarto de Sirius, tomados de la mano. Miraron extrañados a George, buscando a Meg con la mirada.

—Fue a acompañar un ratito a Angela por petición de Sirius. —les dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo, suspirando al ver que su suegro se movía intranquilo y abría los ojos.

—Hola primito. ¿Cómo te sientes? —lo saludó Nymph con una sonrisa contagiosa.

—Hola. Mucho mejor —le respondió con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos que están tan contentos? —les preguntó intrigado.

—Cuando lleguemos a la mansión Potter lo sabrás, amigo —le dijo con picardía y una gran expresión de felicidad Remus, sonriendo ampliamente y palmeando suavemente en el brazo a su amigo—. George, por favor ve a decirle a Meg que venga y a los chicos que se arreglen porque nos vamos a la mansión Potter. Eowyn vendrá a examinarlos a los cuatro en unos minutos. Arwen y Aragorn están con Faramir.

—Voy. Les alegrará saber que ya lo llevamos allá. —afirmó con una gran sonrisa, saliendo del cuarto.

—Se te ve muy buen semblante, primito. La charla con los chicos te ha sentado muy bien —le dijo con una gran sonrisa Nymph, extrañándose al ver que se entristecía y les esquivaba la mirada—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con curiosidad al notar el anillo en su mano.

—Los chicos están muy contentos. —entró diciendo en ese momento Meg. Se paralizó al ver a Remus mirándole la mano, escondiéndola tras ella como una chiquilla atrapada en una travesura.

—¿Anillos de compromiso? —preguntó aturdida Nymph—. ¿De dónde los sacaron?

—Pues… eh… —balbuceó Meg.

—Más importante aún. ¿Cuándo intercambiaron anillos de compromiso y por qué no nos dijeron? —preguntó Remus.

—Nosotros… pues… —intentaba armar una idea coherente Sirius.

—No tenían ningún anillo cuando nos fuimos hace dos horas —afirmó Remus mirándolos a los dos alternativamente—. Así que esto tuvo que ocurrir mientras estábamos arreglando el cuarto de Sirius, luego que Eowyn se marchó de aquí pues ella no nos dijo nada.

—Angela y Harry nos estuvieron preguntando sus patronus —comentó Nymph que miraba analíticamente el anillo en la mano de su primo que sostenía entre las suyas—. Y ya que Meg no sabía el de Sirius estos anillos es cosa de ellos.

—¿Les dijeron a los chicos que se iban a comprometer antes que a nosotros? —preguntó dolido Remus.

—No tío. Se podría decir que Angela y yo les dimos un empujoncito hace un rato para que se comprometieran. —respondió Harry que acababa de llegar y estaba parado tras Meg, apoyado en George.

—Y les regalamos los anillos de boda como sus futuros padrinos de matrimonio. Porque suponemos que ustedes lo serán de mis hermanitos. —completó Angela apoyada en Ginny.

Meg y Sirius se ruborizaron totalmente.

—¿Un pequeño empujoncito? —preguntó con picardía Remus—. Más bien diría de sus caras que les dieron un fuerte empujón por las expresiones de todos.

El rubor de la pareja pasó a ser rojo encendido mientras los dos pelinegros sonreían abiertamente, al igual que los dos pelirrojos.

—Estupendo, así que tenemos dos noticias fabulosas que celebrar en cuanto lleguemos a la mansión Potter. —dijo feliz Nymph.

—Ustedes vayan a organizarse, truhanes, mientras nosotros preparamos a Sirius y aprovechamos para interrogar a la feliz pareja. —les dijo contento Remus a los pelinegros.

—Sí tío. —le respondieron alegres, saliendo hacia sus cuartos con sus cuñados.

—Tú no harás ningún esfuerzo —riñó Remus a Nymph al ver que intentaría ayudarlo a incorporar a Sirius—. Organízale las cosas mientras Meg me ayuda. Te había advertido que tuvieses cuidado con ellos amigo. —le dijo en voz baja, luego que su prometida se alejase y justo antes que llegase la rubia junto a ellos.

—¿Por qué Nymph no te podía ayudar? —preguntó Meg—. No me miren así, estoy feliz de ayudar a cambiar los vendajes a mi prometido —dijo con una sonrisa pícara, besándolo en la mejilla, susurrándole al oído que todo estaba perdonado—. Pero sospecho que tiene que ver con esa enorme felicidad con la que les he visto desde que llegue al cuarto.

Ahora fueron Nymph y Remus los que se ruborizaron, saliéndosele a la metamórfaga toda la ropa del enfermo del baúl, por un movimiento torpe con su varita.

—¿Me harán tío ya? —les preguntó Sirius, sonriendo abiertamente al verlos ponerse rojos como tomates y el pelo de su prima adquiriendo una extraña coloración mezcla de mechones tonos rosa y azul pastel—. ¡Felicitaciones! —gritó a coro con Meg.

—Shhh —les pidió Remus—. Queremos darles la sorpresa a todos. Sólo lo sabía Eowyn. —finalizó abatido porque se hubiese revelado su secreto.

—No te pongas así, mi amor. Sólo se han enterado con unos minutos de antelación —se abrazó Nymph a él—. Además nosotros nos hemos enterado antes que Angela y Harry los empujaron al agua.

—Oye. —se quejó Sirius.

—Tienes razón. —sonrió con picardía Remus.

Meg había cambiado su ropa y la de Sirius por la de gala que les habían traído los chicos antes, al haberse equivocado de movimiento con su varita por los nervios.

—Y con traje de gala y todo por lo que veo. —añadió pícara Nymph.

Meg hizo otro movimiento nervioso con su varita, intentando deshacer lo hecho, pero lo que hizo fue aparecer la mesa con el flan, las copas y las rosas, además de las velas flotando.

—Tengo la impresión que les interrumpimos una velada especial —dijo con un brillo malicioso Remus—. Vamos a ver a los chicos y distraer a los demás un rato. —sugirió tendiéndole la mano a Nymph.

—No… Nosotros… —Meg no lograba armar una idea coherente, roja como un tomate.

—Te lo agradezco "lunático". —dijo con picardía Sirius, tomándole la mano a su prometida y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sólo ten cuidado con el paciente, amiga. Ya cuando se recupere podrán divertirse mejor. —les dijo Nymph en tono travieso, saliendo corriendo del cuarto con su pareja de la mano, esquivando los dos por muy poco las almohadas lanzadas por la rubia y el pelinegro.

Sirius selló la puerta del cuarto con su varita y se giró a mirar a Meg, que se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

—Al parecer soy tan torpe que me pasaré todo el tiempo pidiéndote perdón —le dijo Sirius en tono de disculpa, con sus ojos grises muy tristes mirando los azules de ella que esquivaban los suyos, mirando su varita y lo que había hecho aparecer con ella—. Perdóname Meg, no debí dudar que protegerías a los chicos siempre y no harías nada que los perjudicase. No sé que relación tienen entre ustedes, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que siempre intentas protegernos a los demás —La acercó a él con su mano izquierda y cuando estaba ya sentada a su lado le tomó el mentón con suavidad con la derecha para que lo mirase.

»Perdóname mi amor, estoy un poco confundido y bastante nervioso. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, todo lo que ha ocurrido mientras estuve fuera, además de enterarme que tengo una hija… —Se perdió en su mirada azul clara y se le escapó algo que no hubiese dicho de otra manera—. Estoy asustado con todo esto. Lo único que evita que me vuelva loco eres tú.

—Te amo. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Todo estará bien porque nada nos va a separar. —le dijo Meg con infinita ternura, acariciándole el rostro, fundiéndose en seguida con él en un beso, inicialmente dulce, luego apasionado.

Media hora más tarde bajaba Meg a la salita haciendo flotar con su varita la silla de Sirius, mientras él llevaba flotando al frente su baúl con su varita. Allí los esperaban, jugando al snap explosivo, Angela, Ginny, Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn, Harry, George, Remus, Aragorn y Faramir, haciendo bromas y riendo suavemente.

—Hola Sirius. Hola Meg. Felicitaciones a la feliz pareja. —saludó Faramir sonriendo pícaramente.

—Hola Faramir. Gracias. —le agradeció un poco incómodo Sirius.

—Gracias amigo. ¿Quién te lo dijo? —preguntó Meg.

Angela levantó la mano con expresión culpable.

—Estaba demasiado contenta y terminó confesando. —contó Faramir entre risas.

—Has sido la mejor medicina para Sirius —le dijo con expresión de sorpresa Eowyn a Meg, luego de evaluarlo con su varita—. Su compromiso lo ha ayudado a recuperarse de manera asombrosa.

Arwen y Aragorn en seguida fruncieron el ceño y miraron a los cuatro chicos, que rápidamente evadieron sus miradas.

—¿En qué momento te escapaste de casa de tus papás a preparar la poción, Ginny? —le preguntó Aragorn.

—Yo no sé de que poc… —intentó la pelirroja, cada vez más lento, hasta que se calló y bajó la mirada—. Luego que todos se acostaron a dormir en las carpas.

—Hace dos días, después del interrogatorio de Scrimgeour, nos quedamos en casa de Molly en unas carpas en el jardín para no movilizarte esa noche. —respondió Arwen la pregunta muda de Sirius.

—¿Dos días? —preguntó espantado.

—Tuviste una fuerte recaída por culpa del interrogatorio. —le contó Meg con tono enojado.

—Del cual me salve de continuar por Aragorn. Gracias, tanto por lo que hiciste como por lo que dijiste ese día. —le agradeció Sirius mirándolo nervioso.

—No tienes nada que agradecer amigo. No permitiré que te hagan daño mientras pueda evitarlo —le aseguró con una gran sonrisa el aludido—. En cuanto a ustedes cuatro… —Hizo una pausa para asustarlos un poco, mirando a los chicos con el ceño fruncido, sonriendo ampliamente luego de verlos tragar saliva— Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por una persona a quien quiero tanto como ustedes lo quieren a él.

—¡Aragorn! —exclamó en tono de regaño Arwen, mientras los cuatro chicos soltaban la tensión.

—¿Me quieren explicar de qué hablan? —preguntó Remus.

Un leve quejido se escapó de los labios de los chicos, mientras una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba el rostro de Arwen y Aragorn los miraba casi con compasión. El rostro del licántropo se ponía cada vez más severo a medida que ella explicaba lo que habían hecho los chicos, al igual que el de Eowyn. Nymph y Faramir se miraron y suspiraron, mientras Meg estaba cabizbaja al igual que los chicos.

—Sin varitas ustedes cuatro hasta nuevo aviso —sentenció Remus con firmeza cuando terminó de escuchar la explicación, tendiendo su mano derecha hacia ellos—. Entiendo perfectamente que querían ayudar a Sirius, al igual que Aragorn, pero debieron hablarlo con nosotros y tal vez hubiésemos podido ayudarlos entre todos y ustedes haberse debilitado menos. —afirmó en tono de regaño. Al verlos asentir a los cuatro con expresión culpable suspiró.

»Supongo que confiaban en que Ginny los ayudaría luego —Una vez más los cuatro asintieron y él denegó. Vio la expresión en el rostro de su amigo Merodeador, pidiéndole que perdonase a los chicos, y rodó los ojos—. Tomen sus varitas y vamos ya a la mansión Potter —Al verlos sonreír felices los sentenció de inmediato—. Pero si hacen algo más a mis espaldas los dejaré sin varitas por una semana y hablaré con el profesor Mithrandir.

Al ver a Angela denegar asustada los otros tres tragaron saliva y denegaron también.

Eowyn frunció el ceño y denegó. Hizo flotar la silla de su esposo hacia la puerta de la casa, atravesándola con él flotando, sobresaltando a Sirius al ver aquello.

—Hemos hecho un túnel mágico directo de la sala de esta casa a la otra, para transportarlos a ustedes cuatro sin sacarlos a correr peligro en la calle ni usar la red flú —le explicó Aragorn, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro para transmitirle un poco de energía y tranquilizarlo con el tono de su voz—. No quisimos usar trasladadores al estilo Dunedain por tu estado de salud y para no debilitarnos, ya que pensábamos hacerte una transferencia conjunta de magia y energía al llegar a la casa —le explicó. Al ver que miraba a los chicos con el ceño fruncido le aclaró—: Ellos no lo sabían, amigo, no queríamos que quisiesen intervenir.

—Pero si nos lo hubiesen dicho igual habríamos hecho lo que habíamos pensado, tío Aragorn, porque era más efectivo para la salud de papá. —le aseguró Angela al oír su tono un poco culpable al decir aquello.

—Además que así podremos celebrar todos el compromiso de Meg y Sirius hoy, con el traslado, y no después de varios años como suele ocurrir con los Merodeadores. —comentó en tono bromista Harry.

—Y con sus hijos. —añadió Ginny mirando a su novio, sonriendo con picardía al verlo sonrojarse.

—Felicitaciones de corazón a los dos —les transmitió su sentir Aragorn palmeando levemente el hombro de Sirius y apretándole luego levemente la mano a Meg—. Vamos pequeña. Lleva tú el baúl de ella y el de Harry, George.

—Aragorn aprendió a apreciarte a través de las cartas de Angelica —le contó Arwen a Sirius luego que su esposo, su sobrina y el pelirrojo desapareciesen, arrodillada frente a él—. Luego a través de las palabras de Angela y Jessica creyó en tu inocencia, pero no teníamos pruebas para venir en tu ayuda y el profesor Dumbledore no confiaba en ti. Nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera Eowyn y Faramir, pero nosotros dos estuvimos buscando esas pruebas desde tres años antes de venir aquí, por la insistencia de las chicas sobre tu inocencia.

—Las que nos ayudaron a presentar en agosto. —comentó Harry en tono de haber entendido algo que lo intrigaba.

—Sí —asintió ella con una sonrisa—. Aragorn y yo no sabíamos entonces que ellas eran nuestras sobrinas, pero les teníamos mucho cariño y queríamos ayudarlas con eso —Al ver la expresión interrogante en los ojos grises se mordió levemente el labio inferior—. Luego te explicaremos las cosas con más calma, Sirius, en la medida que mejores.

»Sólo quiero decirte con esto que te apreciamos de corazón y, aunque nos dolerá siempre el haber perdido a nuestros hermanos, estamos tan felices como Jessica y Angela al saber que Remus y tú han encontrado de nuevo el amor. Estoy segura que con Faramir ocurre igual. A Eowyn le tomará un par de días más recuperarse de lo que nos contaron sobre las gemelas, pero te aprecia también.

»A Meg le hemos tomado mucho cariño desde que compartimos con ella y deseamos que los dos sean muy felices —finalizó dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a Sirius y un fuerte abrazo a Meg—. Lleva tú el baúl de Sirius, por favor. —le pidió a Ginny mientras hacía flotar a Harry.

—¿Por qué los Brown no les dijeron que ellos eran sus tíos cuando las pusieron en contacto con ellos? —le preguntó Sirius a Meg apenas desaparecer ellos tres a través de la puerta.

—Porque… ellos… no… Los Brown no las llevaron con ellos. —le respondió Meg, titubeando inicialmente, preocupada luego.

—Meg, por favor, dime la verdad. ¿Angela y Jessica se fugaron para ir con ellos? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, no exactamente —Suspiró al verlo fruncir el ceño—. Los papás de Chris & Chris murieron hace años. De hecho los niños no los recuerdan porque eran muy pequeños cuando ellos fallecieron —Al ver la expresión de sorpresa y angustia de Sirius, con su respiración empezando a agitarse, se preocupó mucho—. Por favor, cálmate mi amor —le pidió mientras le hacía una pequeña transferencia de energía con las manos sobre su pecho, arrodillada frente a él—. Los cuatro están bien, te quieren mucho y se entristecerán si ven que recaes, por favor.

—¿Cuándo murieron? ¿Con quién…?

—Shhh, te prometo que te lo contaré todo cuando estés mejor, por favor —Al verlo asentir con expresión de resignación sonrió, sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino y se lo tendió. Allí aparecía la dirección de la mansión de los Potter con la letra del niño—. Ahora despídete de la casa de tus antepasados, cariño. De tu mamá si quieres despedirte tendrás que venir luego con tu hija, para que saque su lienzo del fondo del ático.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de decir adiós a esa vieja banshee. Si es por mí, Angela debería haber reducido a cenizas su retrato —replicó con tono enojado Sirius, sonriendo pícaramente un minuto después—. Tal vez después de todo si vuelva luego aquí de la mano de mi hija y la tuya, con mi ahijado, para que entre los cuatro destruyamos su cuadro y el odioso árbol genealógico, así como ya Angela eliminó las cabezas disecadas de los elfos.

Meg sonrió ampliamente, le dio un tierno beso y se levantó, desplazándose hasta quedar tras su silla. Le apuntó con su varita y la hizo flotar, dirigiéndose con él hacia el túnel con paso seguro. Un segundo antes de aparentemente tocar la puerta con su pie Sirius retuvo inconscientemente el aire, soltándolo cuando se vio rodeado de un espacio negro con pequeñas flamitas flotando alrededor, iluminando tenuemente un corto pasillo, al salir del cual se vio en la sala del #12 Deercourage Place, la conocida para él mansión de los Potter.

Suspiró al sentir una ola de recuerdos invadiéndole. Sonrió para tranquilizar a todos, especialmente a su hija, su ahijado y su sobrina que lo miraban con mucha expectación. Era evidente que habían cambiado la ubicación de muebles y los cuadros que había allí, además del color de las paredes, en un intento porque el choque emocional fuese menos fuerte. Pero él había compartido muchas cosas allí con quien había sido su esposa y sus amigos como para no recordar todas aquellas vivencias de su juventud por unos cuantos cambios. Sin embargo la gran mayoría eran dichosas y él les agradecía a todos en el alma los esfuerzos que estaban haciendo por ayudarlo a recuperarse.

Vio a un anciano y dos señores de pie junto a Minerva. Inclinó levemente la cabeza en un saludo respetuoso, sospechando quiénes eran.

—Sirius, te presento a los profesores Galadriel, Elrond y Mithrandir. —se acercó la directora con ellos hasta su silla y les presentó con tono respetuoso.

—Mucho gusto en conocerle. —le dijo la Dunedain con una sonrisa amable, mientras le tendía la mano.

—El gusto es mío, señora. —le respondió respetuoso, tomándola con delicadeza en la suya y correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto señor Black. —le tendió la mano el Dunedain con tono y expresión seria.

—El gusto es mío, señor White. —le respondió serio y respetuoso, poniéndose un poco nervioso al ver que arqueaba la ceja derecha al oír el apellido con el que le había saludado. Soltó la tensión al ver que cambiaba su expresión interrogante por una respetuosa con una incipiente sonrisa, estrechándole de forma segura y amigable la mano.

—Es un placer conocerle por fin hijo. —le dijo con amabilidad el anciano.

—Gracias señor Mithrandir. —le respondió un poco confundido, sintiendo que le apretaba levemente la mano.

—Veo que te han permitido tener una varita y detecto que ya la has usado. Eso no debió ser así que tendré que retenerla por al menos una semana —dijo en tono de regaño, quitándole con habilidad la varita a un desconcertado Merodeador—. Comencemos con la celebración por su rescate exitoso —agregó con tono alegre en voz alta— y las dos buenas noticias que tienen para darnos. —finalizó en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Meg desconcertada.

—¿Cómo supo? —interrogó asombrado Remus, viendo que el anciano desplegaba dos pancartas medianas, vacías, debajo de la grande que decía "Bienvenido de regreso Sirius Orión Black Black".

—Ese es mi secreto, señor Lupin. —le respondió en voz baja el anciano, guiñándole un ojo con expresión traviesa, alejándose en dirección a los dos señores Dunedains y la directora que lo miraban interrogantes.

—Tenemos dos buenas noticias que darles, las cuales queremos celebrar hoy con todos —logró decir Remus luego de un par de minutos, al recuperarse de la impresión—. Nymph y yo ya hemos enviado nuestra solicitud al ave del paraíso, por lo que en aproximadamente siete meses seremos padres. —contó con una gran sonrisa, abrazado a ella por la cintura.

—SÍII. —gritaron a coro los gemelos Brown, corriendo a abrazarse a ellos felices.

Jessica caminó hacia ellos lentamente primero, aturdida por la noticia, abalanzándose luego a abrazarlos feliz con las lágrimas escapando de su rostro, sin lograr articular algo coherente durante varios minutos.

—¿Te puedo decir mamá? —le preguntó finalmente a la metamórfaga.

—Claro que sí cariño —le respondió Nymph entre lágrimas, muy emocionada—. ¿Te puedo decir yo hija?

—Síii.

Eowyn bajó la mirada, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco triste al oír aquello, sonriendo agradecida a su esposo al sentir como le apretaba levemente la mano con cariño. Respiró profundamente y sonrió en dirección a su sobrina y sus amigos. Los apreciaba a los dos y la quería mucho a ella. Además sabía que Jennifer estaría feliz si viese a su hija tan contenta, abrazada por dos personas que le habían dado tanto cariño y apoyo desde que estaba con ellos.

—Desde hoy, la que será mi esposa en un mes como habíamos previsto, no volverá a participar en ninguna batalla —dijo muy serio Remus, mirándola con expresión de no admitir réplica mientras ella pasaba de una obvia intención de protestar a cara de molestia.

»Prestará una valiosa cooperación en la recuperación de nuestro amigo Sirius, interrogará a quienes consideremos prudente y desarrollará estrategias. Además de los entrenamientos con los señores, ayudarme con los chicos y… y ser la mujer más preciosa que puedan mirar mis ojos, cuidando de la salud de nuestro bebe desde que está aquí, en su hermoso cuerpo —finalizó con tono meloso y expresión de lobito desamparado.

»Sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que seré de nuevo padre, mi amor —le susurró al oído, abrazado a ella—. Quiero que te cuides y me dejes cuidarte desde ahora, por favor. Te lo suplico. Me hace mucha ilusión. Quiero darte a ti y a nuestro hijo lo que no pude darles a Jennifer y Jessica.

—Te amo y te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque estemos a salvo. —le respondió melosa Nymph. Sonrió con un toque de picardía al ver que iba a intentar decirle algo más, haciéndolo callar con un beso.

Minerva carraspeó para recordarles que estaban allí tanto los niños como los señores, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido cuando los vio separarse sonrojados.

—La otra noticia es que Meg y yo nos hemos comprometido. —dijo rápidamente Sirius, tanto por ayudar a su amigo a salir de la situación incómoda como porque estaba muy nervioso al tener que decir aquello frente a los niños, Luna, Neville y los señores, pues suponía que pensarían que aquello había sido demasiado rápido, imprevisto y posiblemente inoportuno.

—¡Vaya la velocidad de los Merodeadores! ¿Me pregunto si a mi suegro le molestará que imitemos eso, hermanito? —comentó Fred en tono jocoso.

—Créeme que bastante, yerno. —dijo Remus serio, mirándolo amenazador, mientras Sirius contenía con dificultad la risa, Meg y Nymph se ponían rojas como tomates, George deseaba por primera vez en su vida silenciar a su gemelo, Jessica se ruborizaba, Angela se agachaba a arreglar una arruga inexistente en su falda y los demás chicos contenían la risa.

Los niños inmediatamente fueron hacia Sirius y lo abrazaron con cariño, con cuidado para no lastimarlo, felicitándolo y abrazando luego a Meg.

Luna y Neville se unieron a los aplausos iniciados por Angela y Harry, que desde sus sillas les sonreían. Sólo Minerva, Galadriel y Elrond fruncieron el ceño, pues Mithrandir se unió a los aplausos luego de mover su varita en dirección a las pancartas, en las que ahora se podía leer "Felicitaciones a los futuros padres Nymph y Remus Lupin" y "Felicidades a la pareja Meg y Sirius Black".

—Comencemos con la celebración. —sugirió el anciano en tono alegre, dando dos pequeñas palmaditas.

En seguida se acercaron Dotty, Winky, Wykers y Dobby con bandejas con pastelitos, sándwiches y pequeños trozos de torta de muchos sabores, predominando la lluvia de chocolate en todas, haciéndolas flotar Dobby entre ellos mientras los otros tres elfos iban hacia la cocina para regresar con treinta y un vasos llenos de jugo de calabaza.

Sirius vio asombrado como los cuatro elfos tomaban cada uno un vaso, luego que todos tomasen el suyo.

—Brindemos a la salud de las parejas Lupin y Black, deseándoles muchas bendiciones, salud y prosperidad. —propuso con alegría el anciano.

—Salud. —dijeron a coro todos con alegría, incluido los cuatro elfos que parecían un poco incómodos.

Bebieron todos y en seguida las cuatro pequeñas criaturas empezaron a desplazarse entre ellos para atenderlos, luego de dejar sus vasos cerca de Angela y Harry que los miraban con una amplia sonrisa. Meg le explicó a su prometido en susurros que los cuatro elfos eran amigos de los chicos y que los dos pelinegros les habían hecho prometer que brindarían con ellos, pues no lograron que participasen totalmente del agasajo en su honor como los chicos querían.

Sirius asintió y miró de nuevo con mucha curiosidad a su hija, su sobrina y los niños. Sabía de la amistad de Harry con Dobby, comprendía cómo había nacido esa relación que era tan extraña en el mundo de los magos, pero se preguntaba quién les habría inculcado esa manera de pensar a los cuatro chicos. Notaba que su trato con Dotty y Wykers, los elfos que habían liberado las gemelas, era el que se tendría con una nana entre magos o muggles. Frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento, sonriendo al recibir un beso en la mejilla de su prometida.

Detalló que los otros chicos trataban bien a los elfos, de forma amable y respetuosa, al igual que ellos cuatro lo hacían con Winky y Dobby, pero no era el mismo comportamiento que había notado en ellos con los otros dos.

También notó la compenetración entre Arwen y Harry, que lo alegraba aunque le hacía sentir un pequeño resquicio de dolor al pensar en Lily. La que había entre Eowyn y Jessica le hizo sonreír con melancolía, pero sintió una punzada de celos paternos al ver la existente entre su hija y Aragorn. Denegó levemente mientras se decía a si mismo que eso era una tontería, que no tenía porque sentirse así, que era apenas lógico que su hija se llevase bien con su tío que se parecía en tantas cosas a la mamá, pero… Sabía que no debía sentir aquello, pero no podía engañarse a si mismo.

Por otro lado le preocupaba todo lo que no sabía sobre ella y lo ocurrido durante ese año y medio de ausencia del mundo mágico. _"¿Cómo ha muerto Albus? ¿Por qué han venido los tíos de Angela y los señores a Hogwarts? ¿Qué tanto saben los demás sobre los Dunedains?"_. No sabía inicialmente como tratarlos a los cuatro frente a los otros tres señores, pues se suponía que los acababa de conocer. Recordaba muy bien cuando fueron presentados que nadie podía saber que los conocían ni que sabían de su mundo.

El anciano trataba a los chicos con cariño, como si fuese el abuelo de todos, lo cual le extrañaba luego de oír a Remus amenazar a los cuatro chicos con él y a su hija denegar con expresión asustada. No entendía. La expresión de los otros dos y su trato con todos eran serios y formales, lo que él esperaba de alguien proveniente del mundo Dunedain según lo que le habían explicado en esa oportunidad, aunque era más suave en la señora y bastante adusto en el señor.

Le preocupaba la salud de su hija y lo que había creído entender de un "Entrenamiento Dunedain" con ella y su sobrina, también con los otros chicos según deducía de las explicaciones de su ahijado. _"¿Por qué? ¿Porque son descendientes de Dunedains? Según me han dicho yo también lo soy… Eso aún me cuesta asimilarlo, al igual que lo que me han explicado los chicos sobre los dones, ampliando lo poco que me habían llegado a decir Jennifer y Angelica_". Lo asustaba también aquello del proceso que ella había desatado en los veinticuatro con centro en su hija.

Empezó a sentir que se adormecía, aunque hacía un esfuerzo enorme porque no lo notase nadie. Quería seguir allí observándolos a todos, analizándolos, intentando entender lo que se negaban a contarle mientras no se recuperase, pero Meg lo notó y luego de darle un tierno beso hizo flotar su silla con la varita. Nymph y Remus los siguieron hacia las escaleras y los acompañaron a subir. Un par de minutos después subían Arwen y Aragorn.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso tragó saliva, suspirando aliviado al ver que seguían subiendo, al pasar por el rellano del tercer piso sus ojos se llenaron de las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, las cuales corrieron libremente por sus mejillas mientras subían al cuarto piso. Allí giraron a la derecha y lo llevaron hasta la habitación que había allí con vista a la calle, donde entraron con él.

Arwen se le acercó en silencio, sonriendo con dulzura al ver como se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro intentando que no las viesen. Le acarició con suavidad el cabello y dejó fluir su don mezclado para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse, mientras le explicaba con un tono de voz casi arrullador lo que hacía.

Mientras tanto Aragorn verificaba el hechizo especial a la ventana para poder dejarla abierta un rato, sin correr riesgos por los dementores que deambulaban por Londres, acomodando las cortinas para que el cuarto quedase con una iluminación tenue.

Nymph y Remus le sonreían a Sirius para transmitirle confianza, mientras Meg acomodaba las sabanas y la colcha con que luego lo abrigarían.

Una vez que Arwen asintió al dejarlo sereno, Remus y Aragorn lo trasladaron de la silla al centro de la cama, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo. Habían comprendido de lo dicho por Mithrandir que debían evitar tanto que él usase magia como usarla con él, para que no se viese alterada su energía mientras estuviese tan mal de salud.

Sirius hubiese querido protestar y negarse a aquello, pero se sentía tan relajado luego de lo hecho por la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas, además de cansado y débil su organismo por el tiempo en la silla mientras celebraban, que apenas pudo gruñir levemente antes de quedarse dormido.

—He venido a examinarlo antes de irme al colegio. —les dijo en voz baja Mithrandir, que acababa de llegar con Eowyn.

—Gracias. —le agradeció de corazón Meg, que estaba muy preocupada por él.

El anciano le sonrió y le palmeó suavemente en el rostro, pidiéndoles por señas que los dejasen solos con él.

Cuando Eowyn y el anciano salieron de la habitación, media hora más tarde, todos los demás estaban allí esperando muy atentos, incluso los señores Galadriel, Elrond y los cuatro elfos.

—Está bastante delicado aún, pero su magia y su energía empiezan a estabilizarse —les dijo con expresión preocupada—. Las heridas internas han comenzado a sanar y las externas también, pero me temo que el proceso será más lento de lo habitual, cuando ese tipo de heridas son infligidas en el mundo mágico normal. Su recuperación depende de que cumpla estrictamente con su tratamiento, el cual he modificado levemente. También del no uso de magia con él ni mucho menos por parte de él durante al menos quince días —explicó mientras le entregaba la varita que usaba Sirius a Meg—. Debe descansar mucho y no estar sometido a ninguna situación que le produzca tensión nerviosa.

Todos asintieron de inmediato.

—Eowyn me dijo que les había recomendado no decirle nada de lo ocurrido durante este tiempo ni de la vida de Angela, a menos que fuese indispensable, para no alterarlo. Sin embargo me preocupa que al no obtener información él empiece a elucubrar posibles respuestas a las preguntas que ustedes evaden, pues tengo entendido que es muy listo. Es mi parecer que le vayan diciendo las verdades gradualmente. Cuéntenle lo ocurrido en el mundo mágico mientras él estuvo fuera, ahondando en los detalles que a ustedes ahora les pueden parecer triviales. Eso lo ayudará a sentirse integrado a la realidad y les dará tiempo a que él se recupere para profundizar en la información más difícil.

Angela bajó la mirada por un segundo, girándose seguidamente a mirar a su novio con una sonrisa al sentir su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Tranquilos. Lo sabremos llevar hasta que se recupere. —les dijo Aragorn a Angela y Harry, con cada una de sus manos en un hombro de uno de ellos en señal de apoyo, sonriéndoles para transmitirles confianza.

Remus sabía que aquello sería muy complicado, lo conocía bien, pero tenían que conseguirlo estando la salud de su amigo en juego. Les sonrió a los dos chicos pelinegros al notar sus miradas sobre él, asintiendo levemente.

—Antes de regresar al colegio quiero hablar con cada uno de ustedes sobre el plan de entrenamientos que les he preparado, para que nos organicemos y empecemos con él a la brevedad posible —dijo muy serio el anciano. Luego de verlos a todos asentir señaló a Angela, Arwen y Aragorn—. Primero hablaré con ustedes tres.

—Sí señor. —le respondieron respetuosamente a coro.

Las siguientes dos horas el anciano y los dos señores se reunieron en la biblioteca de la casa con los grupos que conformó para los entrenamientos: Angela, Arwen y Aragorn con él, Eowyn y Faramir se turnarían con Galadriel, Elrond y él, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry se rotarían con los dos grupos y unas prácticas a solas del pelinegro con él y Aragorn, Jessica con Angela, Arwen, Aragorn y él, Christine, Christopher, Nymph y Minerva con Jessica, Angela, Galadriel, Arwen y él, Luna, Neville, Fred y George con Angela, Arwen, Aragorn y él, Meg, Charlie, Bill, Kingsley y Remus con Jessica, Eowyn, Faramir y él. Sirius entrenaría en cuanto estuviese en condiciones con Jessica, Angela, Galadriel, Arwen y él.

Después de compartir los del E.D.H. y la O.D.F., mientras pasaba cada grupo a la biblioteca a hablar con los señores, finalmente viajaron al colegio la directora y los tres profesores, pues desde el día siguiente retomaría sus clases el anciano con la materia especial para los ya egresados. Clase que se perderían la mayoría de los chicos del E.D.H. para no despertar sospechas en los del Ministerio, pues Angela y Harry aún no estaban en condiciones de asistir. Sólo irían los gemelos Weasley, quienes pondrían luego al día a los otros.

* * *

Sirius al despertar se sintió confundido, pues no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba. Parpadeó varias veces y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. El tenue olor a narcisos le traía a su memoria un rostro rubio que anhelaba ver. Al verla durmiendo plácidamente a su lado creyó estar soñando y deseó no despertar. Detalló su rostro con mucho cuidado, notando que sus ojos se movían rápidamente bajo sus párpados cerrados y quiso poder penetrar en sus sueños para saber qué la tenía tan intranquila.

—Shhh. Todo está bien narciso dorado —susurró con voz suave y ronca, sonriendo al ver que se tranquilizaba.

Vio un mechón rubio deslizarse hacia el rostro de la mujer a quien miraba con expresión soñadora, al ella moverse levemente. Movió su mano para apartarlo de su rostro, conteniéndose con dificultad de quejarse por la punzada de dolor que el movimiento le generó en su costado. Sonrió con ternura al verla abrir sus ojos azules y mirarlo con desconcierto, seguramente al sentir su mano rozando su mejilla.

—Hola. —la saludó suavemente.

—Hola. —respondió ella dulcemente, sonriéndole con cariño, adormilada todavía, sin saber dónde estaba ni porqué estaba acostada al lado del hombre con el que había soñado tantas veces.

Meg, temiendo que fuese sólo un sueño, acercó lentamente su mano hacia su rostro, acariciándolo lentamente al sentir que era sólido. Sintió su mano cerca de su boca y giró su rostro para besarla, aspirando su aroma. Rozó el anillo de él con sus labios y sonrió. Se apoyó en su otro brazo para acercarse a él. Le acarició el torso, notando los vendajes, ubicándose totalmente en la realidad. Le besó entonces con dulzura y pasión. Se separó de él con una tibia sonrisa en los labios, acariciándole con cariño el rostro. Al sentir que intentaba acercarla de nuevo a él negó con su dedo índice, como si le negase algo a un niño pequeño.

—Estás en recuperación, mi amor —le dijo con dulzura—. En cuanto estés mejor tendrás más… más de mí —le sonrió con picardía y se alejó de él con cuidado para no lastimarlo—. Pero para eso tienes que tomarte todas tus pociones y hacer lo que digamos sin protestar.

—Eso ha sido cruel. —protestó Sirius poniendo expresión de niño pequeño a quien se le ha negado el caramelo que más le gusta.

—Si te portas bien y mejoras pronto tendrás lo que quieres. —le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa Meg, acercándose con las nueve pociones sobre la bandeja en su mano.

—¿Por qué hay dos más? —protestó el pelinegro luego de contarlas rápidamente.

—Porque el señor Mithrandir te examinó antes de volver al colegio y te cambió un poco el tratamiento.

—No lo entiendo. Dicen que estoy mejor y me tocan dos pociones más. —protestó de nuevo.

—Lo cual significa que te tendré unos minutos más abrazado mientras te las doy. —le dijo con voz aterciopelada Meg, sonriéndole seductoramente. Se acercó a él lentamente, abrazándolo con cuidado de modo de levantar su cabeza y la parte superior de su torso, recostándolo en su pecho, quedando en tal posición que podía darle las pociones con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda lo acariciaba.

Sirius se dejó hacer, hipnotizado por sus palabras y gestos, totalmente consciente de lo que ocurría pero demasiado dichoso de tenerla junto a él, cuidándolo y mimándolo de esa manera. Sólo dos de las pociones tenían realmente mal sabor, las otras no, pero le fastidiaba tener que tomar tantas. Cuando terminó de tomarse la última la miró con expresión de cachorrito abandonado, sonriendo feliz luego de recibir un dulce beso de su parte.

Escucharon que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta del cuarto. Ella sonrió al oírlo gruñir en un tono bajo, lo recostó de nuevo en la almohada y se dirigió hasta la puerta del cuarto, abriéndola con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Meg. —saludó con una sonrisa Eowyn.

—Buendos sías Meg. —saludó más dormido que despierto Remus.

—Bun…as…mifa. —balbuceó adormilada Nymph.

—Hola Meg. ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó una muy divertida Arwen.

—Hola Meg. —saludó sonriente Aragorn, mientras les tendía unas tazas de chocolate caliente a sus dos amigos adormilados.

—Buenos días. Pasen. —respondió desconcertada Meg, interrogando con la mirada a los Dunedains sobre el estado de somnolencia de sus amigos.

Arwen sonrió traviesa mirando de reojo el pelo de la metamórfaga, el cual lucía mechones de todos los colores existentes.

Meg se mordió los labios y se giró rápidamente para ocultarles la risa que a duras penas lograba contener, dirigiéndose a la ventana para abrirla y así poder cubrir su evasión.

—Buenos días Sirius. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó alegre Eowyn.

—Mejor, gracias —respondió el aludido mirándolos interrogante—. Disculpen, sé que están preocupados por mi salud y se los agradezco, pero… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí tan temprano? Especialmente ustedes dos que se nota que casi no han dormido.

Nymph y Remus de inmediato enrojecieron, despertándose, mientras Meg se soltaba a reír sin poder contenerse ya, al igual que Eowyn, Arwen y Aragorn.

—El señor Mithrandir nos indicó anoche que no debía usarse magia cerca de ti por lo que usaremos nuestros dones para evaluar tu evolución —le respondió Aragorn con una sonrisa en los labios—. Les explicaremos ahora a Meg, Nymph y Remus cómo hacerlo, al mediodía lo haremos con Christine, Luna y Neville, en la noche con Jessica, Fred y Bill, mañana en la mañana con Hermione, Ron y George y al mediodía con Angela, Ginny y Harry. Así nos rotaremos luego el evaluarte según quienes podamos estar aquí.

—También te cambiaremos los ungüentos y ropa manualmente. —finalizó Eowyn.

—Me estoy empezando a sentir sapo experimental. —opinó Sirius incómodo con todo aquello que le estaban diciendo.

—Tranquilo amigo. Todo estará bien. —le dijo en tono tranquilizador Remus.

El aludido tenía expresión de no creerle mucho pero asintió.

Una hora más tarde, cuando estaban terminando de cambiarle los vendajes del torso, escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Meg.

—Angela y Harry. —contestó el segundo.

—Yo me ocupo de ellos —dijo rápidamente Arwen mientras Sirius abría los ojos asustado y Eowyn fruncía el ceño—. Retrocedan un poco, chicos, que estamos cambiándolo —les avisó antes de abrir la puerta. Al salir del cuarto sonrió con ternura al ver a la chica totalmente ruborizada, sentada junto a la otra pared del pasillo—. Vamos a la cocina a organizar el desayuno y subimos ahora.

—Sí tía. —aceptaron los dos a coro, sonriendo porque ella no los hubiese regañado.

—¿Cómo es que estaban aquí tan temprano? Que yo recuerde Harry no era tan madrugador. —preguntó intrigado Sirius.

Los que estaban en la habitación con él se miraron disimuladamente, preocupados, sin saber qué decirle.

—En realidad estoy casi seguro que tenían rato los dos despiertos y se atrevieron a llamar porque ya no podían con su curiosidad. —le respondió Aragorn, mirando a Remus para que lo ayudase luego de ver la mirada de enojo que le lanzó su hermana.

—Harry ha cambiado un poco, amigo, como seguramente ya has empezado a notar —le empezó a comentar con tranquilidad el castaño, mientras su prometida le hacía las curas según las indicaciones de Eowyn y él lo sostenía como había visto hacer a Aragorn—. Se ha vuelto muy madrugador, casi tan estudioso como Hermione y un poco más dado a expresar sus sentimientos —Al ver la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad de su amigo le sonrió—. No han sido cambios de un momento para otro, pero la guerra y el estar enamorado de una pelirroja influyeron para que fuesen un poco rápidos.

—Me alegra que haya descubierto lo que sentía por la pequeña pelirroja, pero… —Se detuvo para contener un grito de dolor al intentar hacer un movimiento para ayudarlos a movilizarlo.

—¡Deja que seamos nosotros quienes te movilicemos! —lo regañó Eowyn—. No debes hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

—Sé que es incómodo, amigo, pero si nos permites ayudarte en todo mejorarás más rápido y recuperarás antes tu independencia. —le aconsejó comprensivo Aragorn.

—Otro independiente —protestó entre dientes Eowyn—. ¡Que suerte la mía con los pacientes de La Orden del Fénix!

Meg y Aragorn la miraron enojados, mientras Nymph y Remus contenían con dificultad la risa. Sirius analizó rápidamente todas las reacciones y se dejó ayudar a movilizar sin intentar nada nuevo.

—¿Cómo es Angela? —preguntó mientras le curaban Meg y Nymph los brazos, estando ya vestido, bajo la supervisión de Eowyn y con ayuda de Remus. Notó que todos se paralizaban brevemente para luego reanudar lo que hacían al oír la voz de Aragorn.

—Madrugadora, estudiosa, autodidacta, impulsiva, respetuosa, dulce, orgullosa, curiosa, decidida, soñadora, terca, no le gusta mostrar sus debilidades, reservada en muchos casos, apasionada para hacer las cosas, maternal con los niños, quiere a Jessica y a Harry como hermanos, respeta a los elfos y las otras criaturas. Generalmente ella y Harry son quienes nos dan más dolores de cabeza con sus ideas, aunque Ginny, Hermione y Ron también son de temer —le respondió con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana, viendo a los muggles que transitaban fuera de la casa sin sospechar que estaba allí. Se giró en ese momento a mirar al enfermo con una suave sonrisa—. Y muchas otras cosas que irás descubriendo al compartir con ella, amigo.

—Gracias por tus palabras y la sinceridad que he notado en ellas, Aragorn. —le agradeció de corazón Sirius.

—En la medida de mis posibilidades y tu salud siempre tendrás de mí la verdad. —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sólo se te olvido decirle que tiene la misma fea costumbre tuya de proteger a los demás aún a costa de su salud. —intervino Eowyn.

—Y la misma facilidad de Angelica y Aragorn para hacerte rabiar. —agregó Arwen con una sonrisa desde la puerta.

—También. —gruñó Eowyn.

—Los chicos me pidieron que subiera a seguir ayudando con Sirius mientras convencen a Dotty y Wykers de dejarlos ayudar. Winky y Dobby subieron a pedir auxilio a los otros chicos. —explicó Arwen con una sonrisa divertida, acercándose a la cama.

—Pero ellos están de reposo también y ése es trabajo de los elfos. —replicó desconcertado Sirius, mirándolos a todos intrigado.

—Amigo, te acabas de ganar una buena charla de Hermione sobre la P.E.D.D.O.R. —le dijo divertido Remus, fingiendo mirarlo con compasión.

—¿La qué? —preguntó un poco asustado, sin entender.

—P.E.D.D.O.R. —repitió Remus en voz alta, sonriendo con malicia pues acababa de oír las voces de Hermione y Jessica en el pasillo—. Plataforma Élfica de Derechos Obreros Reformulada. —Como suponía en seguida sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

Nymph, Meg y Eowyn rodaron los ojos, mientras Aragorn y Remus miraban con picardía a Arwen que se acercó rápidamente a la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Jessica y Hermione. —respondió la castaña.

—Pasen chicas. —les abrió la puerta la pelirroja.

—Buenos días. —saludaron las dos a coro, entrando con un poco de timidez al cuarto, ya las dos vestidas y bien despiertas.

—Buenos días hija. Buenos días Hermione —saludó contento Remus—. ¿Podrían acompañar a Sirius y explicarle sobre la P.E.D.D.O.R. mientras nosotros vamos a cambiarnos? —pidió con una sonrisa—. Nos acaba de decir que el desayuno es trabajo de los elfos.

—Con mucho gusto le explicaremos que eso no es así, papá. —respondió con un mohín de disgusto Jessica.

—Mi sentido pésame amigo —le susurró Eowyn en voz baja a Sirius mientras fingía revisar el vendaje que acababa de terminar Nymph en su mano, levantándose rápidamente en seguida—. Voy con mi esposo. Ya Sirius está listo para bajar a desayunar. —dijo en voz alta, huyendo rápidamente de allí.

—Vamos mi amor, las chicas lo acompañarán. —le tendió la mano Arwen a Aragorn, que le guiñó un ojo con picardía a Meg y salió con su esposa.

—Te dejo en buenas manos amigo. —se burló Remus, sacando abrazada por la cintura a Nymph que miraba a su primo con compasión.

—Voy a cambiarme a mi cuarto, chicas. Ya regreso mi amor —dijo Meg con una bien fingida sonrisa. Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído—: Por tu bien sígueles la corriente. —Salió huyendo en seguida de allí.

Veinte minutos más tarde Sirius miró a Meg con expresión de súplica cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto, mientras Hermione le explicaba apasionadamente las reformas que planteaba proponer al Ministerio, en cuanto se graduase, a la legislación sobre criaturas como los elfos, centauros, sirenas e incluso duendes.

—Bajemos ya a desayunar, chicas. —planteó Meg con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo trasladaremos sin magia, tía? —le preguntó Jessica a Meg, sonriendo al ver que la rubia se quedaba paralizada al oírla decirle así.

—Le hemos agregado unas prácticas ruedas a esta silla y creamos una especie de escalera móvil muggle junto a las normales. —respondió Aragorn, que entraba en ese momento al cuarto, sonriendo al igual que Arwen, Nymph y Remus al ver la expresión de Meg ante el tratamiento que le había dado la joven de ojos miel.

—Un par de ideas muggles que hemos copiado, gracias a Hermione —explicó Arwen, palmeando suavemente en la espalda a la rubia cuyos ojos azules brillaban emocionados, haciéndola reaccionar—. Remus y mi esposo lo subirán a la silla y tú lo llevarás.

—Sí. —atinó a decir Meg.

—Nos vemos abajo, tío Sirius —le dio un beso en la mejilla Jessica—. Iré a despertar y apurar a los más flojos, tía Meg —la abrazó al estar junto a ella—. No vayas a hacer ningún esfuerzo mamá Nymph, tienes que cuidar de John. —le dijo a la metamórfaga mientras la abrazaba, le daba un beso en la mejilla y se abrazaba luego a su papá y sus tíos, saliendo luego corriendo del cuarto, muy contenta.

Hermione se despidió de todos sacudiendo su mano sonriente y salió tras su amiga.

—¿John? —preguntó Sirius mirando a su prima, sonriendo al verla asentir feliz.

—Jessica dice que será varoncito y los tres estamos de acuerdo que debe llamarse John, el segundo nombre de Remus. —le contó feliz Nymph.

—Yo sugeriría que también buscasen nombre de niña. —dijo Arwen en un tono aparentemente casual.

—Ustedes dos ya lo sabían, ¿verdad? —les preguntó Remus a Arwen y Aragorn, añadiendo al ver su fingida interrogante—. Ustedes ya sabían que Nymph está embarazada antes de contarlo nosotros anoche.

—No sé porqué piensas eso amigo. —replicó Aragorn sin mirarlo.

—Porque el señor Mithrandir lo sabía, porque según me contó anoche Arwen hizo lo imposible por protegerla en la última batalla y se preocupó mucho cuando la vio lastimada aunque Eowyn le decía que no era serio, y porque me has esquivado la mirada desde que te lo pregunté. —enumeró el ex licántropo muy serio.

—Lo siento amigo —se disculpó Aragorn mirándolo de frente—. Es cierto, lo sabíamos por el don del Manejo de la Energía. Pero nos enteramos porque no sabemos manejarlo y nos pareció que les faltábamos el respeto si les decíamos algo.

—Entiendo. Gracias —le sonrió, acercándose con el estrafalario sillón acolchado y con ruedas a la cama de su amigo para movilizarlo allí, quedándose paralizado a mitad de camino al entender algo—. Entonces los chicos también lo sabían.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustada Nymph.

—Los cinco deben haber sospechado. Pero a excepción de Angela es probable que los chicos no estuviesen seguros como no lo estuvimos nosotros dos hasta no investigar un poco qué era lo que percibíamos cuando estábamos cerca de ti, amiga. —le dijo con cariño Arwen.

—¿Me pueden explicar por qué mi hija si sabía algo que ustedes no y quiénes son los otros cuatro chicos? —preguntó rápidamente Sirius.

Aragorn y Remus que ya lo habían sentado en el borde de la cama, estando haciendo el segundo un pequeño conteo para coordinar el moverlo hacia la silla, se miraron nerviosos sin saber qué hacer. Remus suspiró y reanudó el conteo, luego de hacerle señas con su mano que aguardase. Una vez lo ubicaron en la silla los dos hombres miraron a las tres mujeres en la habitación, consultándose los cinco. Remus tragó saliva al notar por sus miradas que los cuatro delegaban en él el comenzar con la explicación. Arwen cerró la puerta del cuarto y todos se sentaron alrededor de un muy intrigado animago.

—Verás amigo, tu hija es un poco especial —comenzó Remus pausadamente, pensando cada una de las palabras que diría—. Angelica ya te dijo que ella tiene los doce dones, lo cual no es normal, como no lo es que la mayoría de nosotros tengamos tantos dones. —Al ver que Sirius quería preguntar le pidió con una seña de su mano que aguardase. Una vez que lo vio permanecer en silencio y asentir miró a Aragorn.

—Existen doce dones entre los Dunedains, pero son algo especial, no todos los tienen —empezó a explicarle al animago—. Quienes los tienen generalmente presentan sólo uno o dos, hasta tres como Chris & Chris, pero la mayoría del grupo de veinticuatro personas a los que mi hermana nos dejó sus dones y energía teníamos siete o nueve. Sólo Angela y el señor Mithrandir han tenido los doce dones desde su nacimiento en generaciones.

—El don tan especial del que te habló Angelica sólo se había presentado en el señor Mithrandir, en tres Dunedains puros y en ella recientemente —continuó Arwen—. Angelica recibió entrenamiento en su don desde que era muy pequeña, antes que ustedes se conociesen en el colegio, y lo culminó poco antes de graduarse, aunque no estaba entrenada totalmente como Dunedain cuando vino a unirse a ti y ayudar en la primera guerra.

—Cuando Angela nació, Angelica detectó con sus dones un problema de nacimiento originado por el ataque que no permite que le sea calmado el dolor con calmantes muggles o pociones mágicas. Por eso al percibir que tenía ese don tan especial lo activó en ella para que la ayudase con su problema, poniéndole un fuerte bloqueo para que no le ocasionase ningún inconveniente mientras entraba en contacto con el señor Mithrandir, confiando en que él quitaría ese bloqueo llegado el momento y la entrenaría en su don. —siguió Remus mirando atentamente a su amigo que tenía el ceño fruncido escuchándolos, evaluándolo como le habían empezado a enseñar para saber si podían seguir.

—Pero cuando llegó con nosotros algo había alterado ese bloqueo, así que el señor Mithrandir la empezó a entrenar solamente de forma teórica en su don y las barreras a éste —siguió Aragorn que también estaba muy atento a Sirius—. Hace poco desapareció ese bloqueo, pero antes de poder empezar a entrenarla en forma práctica se desató el proceso con nosotros, transfiriéndonos mi hermana ese don tan especial a Angela, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Arwen y a mí aunque no lo tuviésemos de nacimiento nosotros seis.

»Por eso Angela podía sospechar con más certeza del embarazo de Nymph, mientras que nosotros dos sólo lo supimos al investigar un poco y los otros cuatro confirmaron anoche su percepción. —finalizó con una sonrisa, intentando levantarse al igual que los otros. Se detuvieron todos ante una señal de Sirius, suspirando por no poderse escapar.

—Un momento. A ustedes ya se les ha escapado que las chicas "llegaron" con ustedes y anoche, antes de venir aquí, logré que Meg me dijese que no las habían llevado los Brown, que ellos murieron cuando Chris & Chris eran muy pequeños y por eso no recuerdan a sus padres —Notó cuatro miradas acusadoras sobre su prometida y una de disculpa en ella—. Los niños tienen once años, o sea que ellos deben haber muerto al menos hace seis años. ¿Con quién han estado los cuatro chicos desde entonces?

—Luego que Christine y Christopher murieron Dotty y Wykers llevaron a los niños a la casa de las gemelas, permaneciendo con los cuatro allí —le respondió Remus después de cinco largos y tensos minutos—. Nuestras hijas los contactaron a ellos y empezaron a entrenarse como Dunedains.

—¿Estuvieron en la Casa Flotante con ustedes? —preguntó Sirius a Aragorn, pues notaba las evasivas en las respuestas.

—No. Los cuatro estuvieron solos en la casa con los dos elfos —le respondió con sus ojos aguamarina clavados en los grises, su Occlumancia y barreras mentales arriba al notar que intuitivamente el animago intentaba penetrar en su mente. Advirtió rápidamente a los otros mentalmente—. Cuando llegaron allí un sello nos impedía ir con ellos a nosotros y a papá Albus, y a las chicas entrar en contacto con el mundo de los magos. Ellas sólo podían ir a las Tierras Dunedains y asistir en una especie de mundo paralelo a Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué los llevaron allí los elfos con ese sello? —preguntó Sirius, su corazón y su intuición diciéndole que debía seguir preguntando.

—El sello lo pusieron Jessica y Angela, intentando levantar uno similar al que puso mamá cuando papá Albus llevó a las gemelas heridas —le respondió Aragorn. No quería mentirle. Intentaba responderle medias verdades para no agitarlo pero no engañarlo—. Eran sólo unas niñas y lo hicieron mal. Dotty y Wykers no sabían que eso ocurriría.

—¿Por qué no las ayudaron a quitarlo cuando entraron en contacto con ustedes? —presionó Sirius.

—No podíamos por el sello que usaron —le respondió Arwen al sentir sus ojos grises sobre ella, con su Occlumancia y barreras mentales arriba gracias a la advertencia de su esposo—. Sólo cuando el profesor Dumbledore murió, luego de tú desaparecer tras El Velo de la Muerte, Angela se vio libre del sello y pudo contactar a Remus para que liberase a Jessica.

—¿Por qué Jessica y Angela no sabían que ustedes eran sus tíos hasta hace poco? Arwen me dijo que ustedes se habían enterado hace poco que eran sus sobrinas. —preguntó entonces, notando que las esmeraldas miraban con expresión de disculpa a las aguamarinas que se llenaban de tristeza.

—Mamá nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que sus hijos entrásemos en contacto con el mundo de los magos —respondió cabizbajo Aragorn—. Cuando le llevaron a las gemelas tan malheridas y embarazadas ella… —Cerró los ojos y tomó aire para continuar—. Mamá le dijo a papá Albus que sólo los Brown y él sabrían que estaban vivas hasta que diesen a luz. Él las dio por muertas en el mundo de los magos y, cuando volvimos en diciembre para venir aquí a reunirnos con ustedes, la encontramos a ella en la casa de las gemelas —Denegó levemente. Aquél recuerdo aún le dolía en el alma—. Mamá las ocultó y nos dijo a los cuatro que estaban muertas, lo que había ocurrido con los Potter y que tú los habías traicionado.

—Nosotros nos fuimos a las montañas profundas en las Tierras Dunedains a terminar el Entrenamiento Dunedain y poder volver totalmente entrenados, para detener definitivamente a Voldemort, preocupados por Harry —continuó Arwen ante el silencio de su esposo—. Sólo cuando Angela salió del sello supimos que ellas eran nuestras sobrinas. Hasta ese momento eran para nosotros dos jóvenes a quienes apreciábamos y ayudábamos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades.

—Lo siento Aragorn. —se disculpó Sirius al verlo tan abatido. Él ya sabía algo de aquello por lo que le habían dicho Angelica y Jennifer tras El Velo de la Muerte, sólo que no había relacionado aquello con que ellos no supiesen que las chicas eran sus sobrinas.

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

—Los estamos esperando para desayunar —le dijo con suavidad Ginny a Nymph cuando le abrió—. ¿Pasó algo con Sirius? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sólo le respondíamos algunas dudas. —le respondió con un intento de sonrisa la metamórfaga.

—Pero ya no más interrogatorio por un largo rato, mi amor —dijo con tono firme Meg—. Bajemos a comer. —Se ubicó tras la silla de Sirius y empezó a moverlo hacia la puerta.

—Tienes razón, ese chocolate matutino me ha abierto el apetito —afirmó Remus luego de palmear levemente en el hombro a Aragorn—. Vamos, te explicaré lo de las escaleras móviles.

Aragorn se movió hacia la ventana abrazado a su esposa. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco para recuperar su temple y calma antes de bajar. No quería preocupar a su hermana y sus sobrinas. Ginny notó su mirada triste antes que le diese la espalda, luego de ver la angustiada de Sirius, y frunció el ceño.

Siguió al resto del grupo hacia las escaleras y los extraños peldaños móviles que no le inspiraban ni un ápice de confianza. Meg y Sirius se miraron nerviosos al ver aquella serie de peldaños apenas más grandes que el espacio que ocupaba Meg con la silla de Sirius, con unas barandas laterales que no les parecieron suficientemente sólidas, sobresaltándose cuando Remus presionó un botón y empezaron a moverse hacia abajo, apareciendo uno tras otro.

—Tranquilos, todo estará bien. Anoche lo probamos luego de ponerlo. Hermione dice que funciona bien —les dijo con tono tranquilizador Remus—. Una vez que pulsen este botón, con la flecha hacia abajo se moverá como ven. Cuando presionen el del centro se detendrá —lo detuvo con un pequeño control rectangular que sostenía en su mano—. Con el botón que parece una flecha hacia arriba suben —les mostró, sonriendo al notar que Sirius se pegaba al espaldar y Meg retrocedía levemente con la silla ante la visión de los peldaños subiendo—. Hermione los estará esperando abajo, en planta baja.

—¿Cómo se va a mover esto si no es con magia? —preguntó desconfiado Sirius.

—Hermione nos buscó la información —le respondió Remus—. Entre piso y piso esto está formado por una especie de cintas cerradas muy grandes que son movidas por unas cosas llamadas… moton… o algo así, que mueven esto. Se supone que lo hacen con energía proveniente de un sistema con… eletrecedad… no… elect… —Suspiró resignado. Le era imposible acordarse de los nombres nuevos después de la espectacular noche con su adorada metamórfaga. Aún tenía sueño—. Bueno, lo cierto es que aquí no hay eso porque la casa es mágica así que los mot… eso, ésos si se mueven con magia, pero están lo suficientemente lejos de ustedes así que no afectará eso tu recuperación.

Sirius tomó la mano izquierda de su prometida con la suya, suponiendo acertadamente que estaría muy nerviosa.

—Nos vemos abajo —dijo con un asomo de sonrisa Meg, pulsando el botón central del control que le entregó Remus. Tomó aire profundamente y empujó la silla hasta ubicarse en el centro del peldaño frente a ella, le dio un beso en la cabeza a su prometido, que aferraba los brazos de la silla como si en eso le fuese la vida, y pulsó el botón para bajar—. ¡Ay Merlín! —exclamó asustada al empezar a moverse el peldaño en el que estaban, lentamente, con un sonido metálico.

Los dos miraban aterrados el desplazamiento de los peldaños frente a ellos. Retuvieron el aliento cuando, en el cambio de dirección de un piso a otro, el peldaño giró sobre su eje con un pequeño chirrido y empezó de nuevo a bajar.

—El Hospital está lleno de magos, varitas y magia. —protestó Sirius casi a gritos, que estaban tan asustado como su acompañante.

Cuando vieron los escalones que les antecedían desapareciendo en el piso, sintieron verdadero pánico. Hermione, Angela, Harry, Christine y Christopher los esperaban con sonrisas, que desaparecieron de sus rostros al verlos tan pálidos y con expresiones de terror.

—Detenlo cuando falte sólo un escalón para alojarse bajo la alfombra, Meg. —le indicó preocupada la castaña, suspirando al ver que lo detenía de inmediato.

—Esta cosa… —logró decir Sirius, señalando con su mano derecha nerviosamente lo que le rodeaba—. Esta cosa es escalofriante. Se mueve muy lento, hace mucho ruido y… y no se detiene sola.

—Te dije que era mejor que se moviese rápido. —le dijo Ron a su novia.

—Lo que los puso…

—… nerviosos fue…

—… que no fuese…

—… totalmente mágico. —lo contradijeron Chris & Chris.

—Lánzame el control, Meg, para detenerlo en el punto exacto y que se puedan bajar. —le indicó Harry, que notó las miradas angustiadas de los dos a la distancia que los separaba de ellos, sonriéndoles con confianza.

Lo capturó en el aire gracias a sus reflejos de buscador y accionó de nuevo el mecanismo, notando todos que de nuevo retenían el aire y miraban los peldaños que desaparecían, recuperando una respiración medianamente regular cuando él detuvo el mecanismo.

—Puedo investigar como adicionarle un control de velocidades y el que se detenga automáticamente en el punto exacto en el piso al cual quieran ir. —afirmó Hermione, mirando analíticamente el control en mano de su mejor amigo y las escaleras eléctricas, de las cuales había salido Meg con Sirius tan rápido como pudo.

—Luego del desayuno…

—… podemos jugar…

—… competencias a…

—… subir y bajar…

—… ellos por las móviles…

—… y nosotros por…

—… las normales…

—… para que se…

—… familiaricen con…

—… el control.

Meg y Sirius sonrieron nerviosamente a los niños, que los miraban emocionados.

—Estupendo —batió palmas Angela—. ¿Hacemos una pequeña carrera a la cocina? —le preguntó a Harry apuntando con su varita a su silla.

—Quien llega al último se queda sin postre. —le contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara. Contando hasta tres con los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras apuntaba a su silla con su varita en la derecha.

Estaban llegando Ginny y sus acompañantes por las escaleras normales cuando los vieron salir por el pasillo rápidamente rumbo a la cocina, con los pequeños gemelos corriendo y riendo tras ellos.

—¿Esos eran…? —intentó preguntar Nymph desconcertada.

—Se han estado comportando como dos chiquillos desde temprano —les contó divertida Ginny—. Los sacamos de la cocina para que no les colmasen la paciencia a los elfos y han estado jugando a las carreras con los gemelitos.

—Se aburrían, mi amor. —le dijo con tono meloso Ron a la castaña, que denegaba con ganas de regañar a alguien.

—¿Cómo les fue con las escaleras móviles? —preguntó Arwen que venía bajando las normales de la mano de su esposo.

—Bien. —respondió con una sonrisa Meg, mientras Sirius suspiraba.

—¡CUIDADO! —escucharon que gritaba Jessica, seguido de las carcajadas de los niños y los dos pelinegros.

Todos se desplazaron rápidamente hacia la cocina, teniendo que hacer esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas al ver en las puertas del comedor a una molesta chica de ojos miel reñir a los dos pelinegros, cubiertos los tres de natilla y frutilla picada, con un enorme tazón casi vacío en sus manos.

—… Los dos se quedan sin postre por echarme encima el que estaba terminando de preparar y ahora mismo me acompañan a la despensa a buscar más fruta, azúcar, huevos y leche. —finalizó señalándoles en dirección a la puerta.

—Perdón prima. —se disculpó Angela, limpiando con un movimiento de su varita el desastre.

—Perdón Jessica, no quisimos estropearte el postre. —se disculpó sinceramente Harry, moviendo su silla en la dirección indicada por la chica.

—Y ustedes dos nos van a ayudar. —sentenció la chica a los dos niños, que asintieron en seguida y se fueron tras los dos chicos de pelo negro calladitos, caminando rápido pero sin correr, sintiendo la mirada fulminante de la guardiana consentidora sobre ellos.

—Hija, tranquila. Sólo estaban jugando.

—Lo sé papá, pero Hermione y yo teníamos rato diciéndoles que podían ocasionar un problema —le respondió bastante molesta. Bajando la mirada agregó—: Me arruinaron el postre que preparé en honor a la recuperación de tío Sirius.

—Eres muy buena cocinando, seguro preparas algo muy rico en poco tiempo. —le dijo con una sonrisa paternal Remus.

—Vamos. Yo te ayudo a hacerlo. —le ofreció cariñosa Arwen.

—Yo te ayudo quedándome con mi primo para que Meg vaya con ustedes —dijo Nymph con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Ella es buena con hechizos caseros mientras que a mí siguen sin salirme bien.

—Para mí es suficiente que quisieses hacer un postre en mi honor, Jessica —afirmó con cariño Sirius, tendiéndole una mano, sonriéndole con cariño al verla acercarse a él con los ojos brillando con lágrimas retenidas—. Si me regalas una sonrisa yo soy feliz.

Jessica le sonrió con cariño, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo con dulzura.

—Estoy muy contenta al ver que te recuperas, tío. En sólo unos minutos te tendré tu postre. —le aseguró, le dio otro beso y salió corriendo hacia la despensa, contenta.

Se dirigieron al comedor y se organizaron alrededor de la mesa, viendo entrar cinco minutos después desde la cocina a una muy sonriente Jessica, con el tazón lleno de natilla con frutillas picadas y los cuatro "castigados" tras ella, con cara de alivio. Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa, en cuyo centro había varias fuentes con tortillas, avena, cereales y jarras con jugo de calabaza, té, chocolate y una pequeña con café, además del tazón con el postre.

Sirius vio como Jessica, Ginny, Hermione, Eowyn, Arwen y Meg servían ante cada uno un pequeño tazón con avena, otro con cereales con leche, un plato con tortillas, un vaso de jugo de calabaza y una pequeña taza, sirviéndoles a Faramir, Arwen, los Lupin, los niños y los pelinegros chocolate, a Eowyn, Aragorn, los castaños y los pelirrojos té, en las de Luna, Meg y Kingsley café.

—¿Qué prefieres? —le preguntó su prometida.

—Me gustaría probar hoy con café. —respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Jessica repartió el postre les sirvió a todos menos a los dos pelinegros, que fingieron no notarlo, pero cuando le iba a servir a Sirius él le detuvo con suavidad la mano y le pidió con la mirada que les diese también a ellos. La chica de ojos miel denegó suavemente con una sonrisa y les sirvió a los dos chicos, que la miraron asombrados, girándose a mirarlo a él con expresión agradecida ante una señal de la chica que regresó junto a él para servirle.

Todos comieron casi en silencio durante quince minutos, sólo se oían las pisadas de los elfos que se desplazaban de un lado a otro, alrededor de la mesa, llevando de uno a otro la mantequilla, la mermelada y la miel.

—Tía Eowyn, ¿cuándo tendremos que volver al colegio? —interrumpió el silencio Angela.

—Luna, Jessica y los niños irán mañana. Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Ron irán el martes. Harry y tú se reintegrarán el jueves —respondió ella en un tono serio, notando que a medida que iba nombrando a cada uno bajaban la mirada, tristes—. Pero como han tenido una virosis tan fuerte irán a cenar y dormir a nuestra casa todas las noches para controlar su recuperación, posiblemente hasta que salgan de vacaciones navideñas. —siguió con el mismo tono, pero sonriendo por la expresión de alegría de los chicos y del pelinegro de ojos grises.

—¿Cómo van en el colegio? —preguntó Sirius.

—Bien. —respondieron a coro los diez chicos, sonriendo seguidamente todos los adultos.

—Este año están Ron y Harry más aplicados. —comentó Hermione mientras su mejor amigo y su novio rodaban los ojos.

—Es muy divertido…

—… casi todo lo que nos…

—… enseñan pero…

—… Historia de la Magia…

—… es muy aburrida.

—Pociones ha mejorado mucho desde que la dicta el profesor Mithrandir. —opinó con sinceridad Ron.

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas es muy interesante con Hagrid. —dijo Jessica sonriente.

—¿La piensas escoger como optativa para el próximo año? —le preguntó Sirius mirándola con curiosidad.

—En realidad ya la escogí, tío —le respondió luego de preguntarle con la mirada a su papá y verlo asentir—. Yo estoy cursando sexto año con Ginny y Luna.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado Sirius.

—Sí, estoy cursando Pociones, Herbología, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. —le enumeró con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres estudiar Medimagia? —preguntó intuyendo la respuesta.

—Sí. Eso es lo que quiero tío. —le confirmó contenta.

—Estoy seguro que lo harás —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Eres muy buena en medimagia hasta dónde he visto, por lo que supongo que te será muy fácil.

—Sí, eso creo. —respondió Jessica esquivándole la mirada.

Ella siempre había tenido facilidad para la medimagia, pero desde que se había desatado el proceso cuando la alcanzó la luz blanca proveniente de su prima inconsciente en la enfermería del colegio, despertaron en su interior los recuerdos, dones y energía que le había dejado su mamá al morir.

—¿Y tú qué quieres estudiar al graduarte, hija? —preguntó Sirius no queriendo presionar a su sobrina al notar que le había rehuido la mirada.

—Aún no lo he pensado papá —contestó Angela después de unos minutos, luego de mirar a su tío Aragorn fijamente—. Pero todavía me quedan un par de meses para hacerlo —agregó girándose a mirarlo, evadiendo la mirada interrogante de los demás en la mesa—. Cuando escogí las materias pensé que podría estudiar para inefable.

—¿Por qué dices que tendrás que decidir en unos meses? —preguntó Sirius un poco desconcertado.

—Yo estoy cursando séptimo año, papá —Al ver su expresión de sorpresa, mirándola sin lograr articular palabra, le sonrió con cariño y le apretó levemente la mano—. Estoy estudiando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Herbología, Aritmancia y Runas.

—¿Qué? —se le escapó a un muy sorprendido Sirius, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, preocupado, orgulloso y triste a la vez.

—Tranquilo papá. —le pidió preocupada Angela.

—Calma padrino. Ella es muy estudiosa pero también hace bromas —le dijo Harry rápidamente, intentando destensarlo—. Jessica también hace algunas y yo he estado practicando con los gemelos, tanto con los Weasley como con los Brown. El espíritu de los Merodeadores está vivo.

—Yo creo que son mejores bromistas los dos pares de gemelos de lo que lo serán ustedes nunca. —opinó Luna con su natural sinceridad.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntaron a coro Jessica, Angela y Harry, sintiéndose retados por las palabras de la rubia.

Hermione y Neville denegaron levemente en su dirección, suspirando al oír lo siguiente.

—Sí, estoy segura. —los desafió con una sonrisa maliciosa Luna.

—Les recuerdo que no pueden hacer magia estando Sirius presente. —los regañó rápidamente Remus al verlos sacar las varitas.

Los tres las guardaron y siguieron con la comida, mirándose entre ellos, brillando sus miradas con malicia unos minutos más tarde.

Sirius siguió comiendo, mirando a los chicos con preocupación. Tenía aún muchas preguntas bullendo en su interior, pero sentía que la fiebre le había subido y no quería preocuparlos. Ahora que sabía que su hija percibía su estado de salud haría lo imposible por recuperarse cuanto antes. Además que había notado en todos reacciones tensas y tristes ante muchas de sus interrogantes. Tal vez tenían razón, era mejor ir poco a poco.

Además, era muy buen observador y sabía de su corta experiencia como auror y la larga como Merodeador que muchas preguntas no hechas eran respondidas con un buen análisis de los comportamientos de las personas a quienes, por una u otra razón, no se debía hacer preguntas en un determinado momento.

Con la información que ya había logrado le diesen observó con ojo crítico las reacciones de su hija, su sobrina y los pequeños, mientras los niños hablaban sobre las bromas que vendían los gemelos pelirrojos en su tienda, con las que traficaban sus compañeros de diversos años en el colegio para rabia de Filch, contándole también algunas pequeñas travesuras que habían hecho hasta ahora. Él les sonreía, aparentemente atento a sus historias, notando que las chicas les miraban con expresiones de regaño pendiente algunas veces, otras veces resignadas y divertidas.

"_¿Cuántos años han estado solos en esa casa con los elfos?"_. Ahora se le hacía lógico lo que había notado la noche antes, que había detallado aún más ahora: el extraño comportamiento de los cuatro con dos de los elfos. Se sentía muy triste al pensar que se hubiesen quedado solitos, sin un adulto que los ayudase realmente. _"¿Qué habrán querido decir con aquello de 'asistir en una especie de mundo paralelo a Hogwarts'? De su trato con los otros chicos parecen conocerse de años atrás, pero eso no coincide con mis datos, pues por lo que sé Albus ha muerto hace sólo unos meses"_.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era eso de los dones Dunedains, lo que le habían dicho sobre el problema con el dolor en su hija, el que ya le había notado él con su respiración pero que no entendía porque no era continuo y la tristeza en el fondo de su mirada. Era una muy similar a la de Harry, distinta a la que tenía Jessica. _"Hasta donde sé ella también ha resultado afectada por el ataque a las gemelas, con una debilidad que le fue controlada por sus tíos y el anciano, pero… ¿Cómo es posible entonces que las dos vayan tan avanzadas en sus estudios?"_.

—Minerva les trajo anoche los deberes para que se pongan al día. —les informó Remus cuando estaban terminando de desayunar, sonriendo al verlos asentir a los diez chicos con expresión de resignación.

—¿Nos podrías prestar…

—… tu lechuza, Ron? —le preguntaron Chris & Chris, sonriendo ampliamente al verlo asentir rápidamente mientras terminaba de tomarse el té con el último trozo de tostada.

De inmediato los adultos que sabían lo hecho por los niños para el plan de rescate de Sirius los miraron con intranquilidad y el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo queremos que Gabrielle…

—… sepa que estamos bien y que…

—… nos han enviado los deberes…

—… para que ella no nos los envíe. —fingieron explicar con expresión inocente.

—Cierto. Así no nos intenta enviar una lechuza. —los apoyó Jessica que les creyó.

—¿Gabrielle la hermana de Fleur? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sí. Es nuestra mejor amiga en el colegio. —respondieron a coro los gemelitos.

—Está bien. Envíen la lechuza. —aceptó rápidamente Remus para cortar las preguntas de su amigo.

—¿Podemos subir Harry y yo también por la escalera eléctrica? —preguntó Angela, aclarando al ver la cara de extrañeza de la mayoría—. Así podemos ayudar a Hermione con los detalles que faltan por arreglar.

—Angela y yo tendremos la perspectiva de mi padrino, mientras Hermione y tío Aragorn tendrían la de Meg. —la apoyó Harry.

—Me parece una buena idea —sonrió Aragorn—. Cuando terminemos de ajustar los detalles que le faltan ellos tres se unirán a Neville y Ron para hacer los deberes, que ellos ya habrán organizado y empezado a adelantar.

El castaño y el pelirrojo asintieron con pocas ganas, pues sabían que sin la ayuda de la castaña aquello sería tedioso y no avanzarían mucho.

Los niños salieron corriendo a buscar la lechuza del pelirrojo apenas les dieron permiso de levantarse de la mesa, prometiendo bajar en sólo quince minutos a la biblioteca para unirse a los otros a hacer los deberes. Luna, Jessica, Ginny, Ron y Neville se dirigieron a empezar con lo que les había llevado la directora.

Aragorn se ubicó con Angela sobre el escalón móvil, contando la pelinegro los segundos que tardó el mecanismo en que avanzase un escalón, apareciendo el siguiente tras ellos, momento en que fue detenido el movimiento por Hermione con el control, subiendo Meg con Sirius. La castaña hizo avanzar una vez más el mecanismo un escalón y lo detuvo, subiendo ahora ella con Harry, verificándole la chica de pelo negro que se había demorado exactamente cinco segundos, igual que la vez anterior.

Hermione activó entonces el mecanismo una vez más, asintiendo cuando pasaron por la rotación a mitad de escalera entre planta baja y el primer piso ante la observación de los dos chicos de pelo negro que eso demoraba quince segundos. Verificaron entre el primero y el segundo piso que el tiempo total entre un piso y otro era dos minutos y quince segundos, demasiado tiempo para una escalera eléctrica, pues se desplazaba casi al mismo ritmo de una persona por una normal. Repitieron la medición entre el segundo y el tercer piso con idénticos resultados. Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso la castaña controló el detener el mecanismo de modo que pudiese bajar cada uno de ellos con sus pacientes en sillas de manera cómoda.

—Graduaré que el avance del escalón demore dos segundos y la rotación siete segundos, eso dará un tiempo total entre piso y piso de cincuenta y cinco segundos —dijo pensativa la castaña—. También haré que se detenga en cada piso, así si se desea continuar se reactiva y no existe el problema para detenerlo en el punto exacto.

Meg y Sirius se miraban, un poco nerviosos.

—También deberíamos colocar una tablita móvil al final de cada piso para no tener que ver los escalones desapareciendo bajo la alfombra —opinó Angela—. Da la sensación cuando los miras que te vas a ir con ellos debajo del piso. —agregó con un pequeño escalofrío.

Hermione notó que Meg y Sirius asentían inconscientemente y sonrió levemente, al igual que Aragorn que también lo había visto.

—Vamos al cuarto para recostar a Sirius y luego hacemos esos cambios. —sugirió el hombre de ojos aguamarina, empezando a desplazar a su sobrina hacia allí.

—Yo quisiera acompañar a los chicos un rato mientras estudian. —dijo Sirius, sosteniendo firmemente la mirada a todos.

—Podríamos subir a acompañarte un rato, padrino. —sugirió Harry.

—Pero luego que arreglemos la escalera móvil, así descansas un ratito. —más que decirle le pidió Angela, sonriendo al verlo asentir con expresión resignada.

Cuando estaba Meg acomodando la silla de Sirius junto a la cama llegó Remus, ayudando a Aragorn a recostar al pálido hombre de ojos grises en la cama. Notaron que tenía la fiebre un poco alta y se miraron preocupados, entregándole Aragorn a Meg un vaso con poción para la fiebre que tomó de la mesita de noche.

—Pero no me toca tomar poción aún. —protestó el hombre de pelo negro al verlo.

—Es sólo para que te baje la fiebre, cariño —le dijo la rubia sentándose junto a él—. Así no te debilitarás.

Sirius iba a protestar de nuevo, pero al ver las expresiones de preocupación de su prometida y los dos chicos pelinegros gruñó en voz baja y se la tomó, sonriendo al recibir un beso de la mujer a quien amaba al finalizar. Se quedó dormido un minuto más tarde, agotado por las emociones y el malestar de su cuerpo.

Meg les agradeció con una sonrisa a los cinco, que se retiraron en silencio para no perturbar el descanso de su prometido.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando Sirius entreabrió los ojos, estaban los diez chicos sentados en una mesa a los pies de la cama estudiando con Meg y Nymph. No hizo ningún movimiento que delatase que se había despertado, manteniendo los párpados semicerrados.

Miró alrededor y notó que habían movido la cama pequeña en que dormía su prometida hacia un lateral, para ubicar la mesa alrededor de la cual los chicos hablaban en voz baja con las dos mujeres y entre ellos. Analizaban con Meg unos contrahechizos para las clases de D.C.L.A.O., según entendía de lo que oía, los cinco que estaban en séptimo año. Las tres chicas de sexto estaban enfrascadas en Pociones, mientras los dos niños estudiaban Transformaciones con Nymph.

Notó que los diez chicos analizaban sus temas apoyándose en varios libros de texto que había sobre la mesa, con mucha seriedad, dejando escapar comentarios eventuales sobre la aplicación de aquello en la guerra que estaban viviendo. Frunció el ceño al oírlos y que las dos mujeres no sólo no los regañaban por aquello, sino que opinaban al respecto.

Se contuvo de suspirar, para que no supiesen aún que estaba despierto, al oír a los niños nombrar a Voldemort preguntando si podrían transformar piedras en combatientes durante una batalla. Los gemelitos suspiraron frustrados cuando Nymph les decía que aquello era muy complicado, pero que podían usar el hechizo levitador que estudiaban en Encantamientos para arrojarlas contra los mortífagos. Eso hizo sonreír a los niños, que luego reanudaron la búsqueda en los libros sobre la transformación que les había asignado de tarea la profesora Galadriel.

"_Ahora que lo escucho se me hace lógico. Minerva es ahora la directora hasta donde sé, lo que le haría casi imposible el dar clases. ¿Por qué dictará ahora el anciano Pociones? A la actual directora nunca le ha agradado totalmente Quejicus, pero había respetado la decisión de Albus en cuanto a que él impartiese clases en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué sacarlo al morir el director? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el asesinato de Albus? Algo me dice que es así luego de la cara de rechazo de Remus cuando le pregunté por el murciélago infiltrado en filas enemigas"_, pensaba mientras los miraba.

Meg analizaba con los chicos un contrahechizo que él recordaba haber estudiado en su primer año en la Academia para Aurores, no en el colegio. Por lo que entendía el profesor Elrond les había puesto como asignación el investigar las bases teóricas del mismo, sin embargo los chicos estaban practicando el movimiento con su prometida, sin varita. _"¿Qué locura es esta? ¿Por qué a los chicos les están exigiendo esa investigación comenzando su séptimo año?"_.

Vio que los cinco chicos debatían sobre los hechizos derivados tanto de la maldición como del contrahechizo, sus usos permitidos y los no permitidos pues, según le decían claramente a Meg, esas leyes no detendrían a los mortífagos de usarlos, por lo cual ellos afirmaban que se veían en la obligación de estudiarlos y analizarlos a fondo. La rubia no parecía estar muy conforme con esto pero parecía no conseguir hacerlos desistir y que se limitasen a lo solicitado por el profesor. _"Es el momento de hacerme notar y apoyarlos"_, decidió.

—Yo también considero que es mejor estar preparados para lo que se pueda presentar. —dijo con voz profunda y calmada, sonriendo al ver que los doce se sobresaltaban al oírlo, corriendo hacia la cama los dos niños, mientras exclamaban:

—¡Despertaste tío Sirius! —preguntando en seguida—: ¿Cómo te sientes? —también a coro, mirándolo analíticamente.

—Como si hubiese dormido días, descansado y tranquilo —les respondió con una sonrisa, acariciándoles con cariño la cabeza—. Me agrada mucho que todos quieran prepararse para defenderse adecuadamente, también me ha gustado oír que los nuevos profesores distan mucho de la forma de pensar de Umbridge, pero me preocupa que hablen ustedes dos sobre participar en batallas. Son muy pequeños para eso. —les dijo con cariño a los gemelitos.

Los niños rodaron los ojos pues no se esperaban que también él les dijese aquello.

—No sabemos si en algún…

—… momento nos veremos…

—… involucrados en una…

—… batalla, tío Sirius…

—… porque a los mortífagos…

—… no les interesa si sus blancos…

—… pueden o no defenderse.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —les dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, ayudado por Meg y Ron a recostarse medianamente sentado apoyado en almohadones mientras los niños le exponían su objeción—. Lo que quiero decir es que sus mayores haremos lo posible porque ustedes no tengan que presenciar lo que ocurre en una batalla —les explicó su planteamiento. Frunció el ceño al ver que los niños se miraban entre ellos nerviosos, con tristeza en la mirada. Recordó lo que Aragorn le había reclamado a Scrimgeour cuando se interpuso para que lo dejasen descansar y preguntó rápidamente—. ¿Ustedes ya estuvieron en una en el ataque al tren el 1 de septiembre?

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó desubicada Meg, tan asustada como los diez chicos por la pregunta.

—El enfrentamiento entre Aragorn y Rufus —afirmó mirando a su prometida directamente—. Aragorn le reclamó al Ministro que por su culpa mi hija estaba delicada de su salud, desde el ataque al tren en el que los había dejado totalmente expuestos, y Scrimgeour le respondió que una vez más se disculpaba por el error cometido el 1 de septiembre. ¿Qué pasó ese día? ¿Por qué la salud de mi hija se vio afectada? ¿De qué manera? —bombardeó a preguntas, mirándolos inquisitivamente a todos, notando de inmediato su nerviosismo y que se miraban de manera interrogante entre ellos.

—El 1 de septiembre Voldemort atacó el Expreso de Hogwarts —se decidió al fin a responderle Harry—. Al Ministerio de Magia había llegado la información que aquello podía ocurrir, sin embargo al Ministro se le ocurrió la "magnífica" idea de reunir a todos los aurores en el Ministerio en espera que Voldemort se presentase a la estación para encerrarlo allí y detenerlo. Además de no avisarles a los alumnos, familiares o a la profesora McGonagall sobre lo que posiblemente ocurriría ese día.

—Muchos no estuvimos de acuerdo con eso, porque no sólo ponía en riesgo la vida de muchos niños y jóvenes, sino que era muy probable que Voldemort no se presentase en la estación y atacase al tren durante el trayecto, como de hecho ocurrió. —siguió Meg, con expresión molesta al recordar lo ocurrido.

»Protestamos con Gawain Robards, pero aunque nos escuchó no pudo convencer a Scrimgeour de cambiar sus planes y él decidió obedecerle una vez más. Aunque hay que reconocerle que preparó un plan para ayudar apenas recibiese una petición de ayuda durante el camino, a espaldas de su jefe. Le insistimos en que se podría dar la situación que quedasen incomunicados, pero no quiso oponerse frontalmente a la orden del Ministro para evitar rupturas dentro del Ministerio estando en guerra.

»Nymph, Kingsley, Steve, tío Richard y yo renunciamos y nos pusimos en contacto con La Orden del Fénix para respaldar la protección que se le daría al tren, con todos los que se habían unido a ella desde la muerte de Albus después que se le uniesen Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn. —Se detuvo mirando preocupada a su prometido, sin saber si debía seguir.

—Yo me había enterado por mis propios medios de lo que se esperaba ocurriría ese día —continuó Angela, sosteniéndole la mirada gris analítica a su padre, con su _Occlumancia_ arriba para evitar que investigase más allá de lo que ella le diría—. Por lo que pude ratificarle a Harry la información que le dio tío Remus cuando intentaron convencerlo para que no fuésemos en el tren ese día.

—Ellos habían organizado unos trasladadores para nosotros. Pero no podían avisarles a todos los alumnos y familiares lo que podría ocurrir porque no teníamos tiempo y se podía además alertar a los mortífagos —siguió Ron—. Al Ministerio no le importaba usarnos de carnada para atrapar a Voldemort, aunque luego alegasen ignorancia como defensa ante la comunidad mágica.

—El E.D.H. decidió unánimemente ir en ese tren y pelear —continuó Harry decidido—. Ese día a pesar de los ochenta mortífagos, los doscientos dementores, los tres gigantes y una extraña criatura que llevó Voldemort, sólo fallecieron Jim Doe que era el conductor, Elphias Doge, Elizabeth Corrigan de segundo año, Andrew Abercrombie de quinto año y Max Murray de sexto año, pero varios fuimos heridos seriamente.

—Yo fui una de los más gravemente heridos, papá, al igual que Harry, Charlie y mis tíos Eowyn, Arwen y Aragorn —le dijo en tono suave Angela—. También fueron heridos de consideración Luna, George, Joanne, Sue, Sally, Chloe, Alex, Pacey, Steve, Terry, Kingsley, Dennis, Joe y tío Faramir. Pero todos nos hemos recuperado.

—Ese día murieron Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Alecto Carrow y al menos sesenta mortífagos más, además de terminar loco Rodolphus Lestrange. También terminamos con los tres gigantes y el monstruo que llevó ese maniático. —finalizó Ron con expresión fiera.

—Nosotros estuvimos allí, tío Sirius…

—… Sabemos de lo que son capaces

—… Voldemort y sus mortífagos…

—… También que todos quieren protegernos…

—… pero que a veces les es imposible hacerlo…

—… Y la mejor manera es enseñarnos…

—… a defendernos nosotros mismos.

Sirius los había escuchado atentamente, apretando con sus manos las sábanas, haciendo esfuerzos para contenerse y no gritar por la rabia, el dolor y la impotencia que sentía. Hubiese deseado de todo corazón haber estado allí y haberlos ayudado de alguna manera.

—Ahora que ya está aquí con nosotros tiene que recuperarse para que nos ayude y nos enseñe usted también algunas cosas sobre Defensa. —le dijo Luna con una sonrisa y su habitual sinceridad.

—Será maravilloso mostrarte…

—… todo lo que hemos aprendido…

—… tío Sirius, cuando ya estés…

—… restablecido totalmente…

—… y que practiques con nosotros.

—Pero mientras tanto nos puedes ayudar con los deberes —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros con expresión inocente, retrocediendo ante la mirada enojada de su novia—. ¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—Tú lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte cuando estás estudiando y no tener tu mente divagando, para que puedas hacer los deberes sin necesidad de pedir ayuda. —lo regañó Hermione.

—No puedo evitar pensar en ti, mi amor, la más hermosa de las brujas. —le dijo en un tono mezcla de inocencia y seducción que hizo enrojecer a Hermione y sonreír a todos.

El pelirrojo había conseguido la manera perfecta de silenciarla cuando lo regañaba por los estudios, sin hacerla enojar.

Sirius comprendió que evadirían el responderle más preguntas y no quiso presionar, especialmente al notar que su hija y su ahijado lo miraban con preocupación.

—Si me muestran lo que estudian los ayudaré —afirmó con una sonrisa, añadiendo con tono ligeramente arrogante—. Yo era uno de los mejores en el colegio. Me hubiese graduado con honores de no ser por mi expediente de bromista y no eran tan come-libros como los he visto a ustedes.

—¡Excelente! —exclamaron los dos niños a coro, corriendo de inmediato hacia la mesa para buscar sus pergaminos.

Hermione lo miró con aire de contenido reproche, tal cual lo miraba McGonagall cuando hablaban de sus años de colegio, haciéndolo sonreír con diversión en el rostro.

Jessica, Angela y Harry sonrieron con una mezcla de alegría y melancolía, dirigiéndose a la mesa con sus amigos para seguir estudiando.

Cuando subieron al cuarto Eowyn, Arwen, Remus y Aragorn se consiguieron a las trece personas en la habitación arrojándose pergaminos arrugados en forma de pelotitas, en una batalla entre el bando femenino y el masculino, todos riendo muy divertidos. Los cuatro arquearon las cejas mirándolos interrogantes, silbando Arwen para llamarles la atención, sonrojándose al ver la expresión de asombro de Sirius y la divertida de los demás.

—Se suponía que estaban estudiando silenciosamente para dejar descansar a Sirius. —dijo Aragorn con fingida seriedad, evitando mirar a su esposa para poder mantener su postura.

—Ya terminamos todos, papá Aragorn. —le explicó en su tono más meloso Christine, acercándose con sus deberes a él para mostrárselos.

—Tío Sirius nos empezó a ayudar desde que despertó. —completó Christopher con una sonrisa inocente que no convenció a ninguno de los cuatro recién llegados.

—Me alegra que los hayas ayudado, amigo —le dijo Remus con una sonrisa, luego que los otros chicos también le mostrasen los deberes terminados—. Bajemos a enviarle esto a Minerva y organizar el almuerzo. Christine, Luna y Neville se quedarán con Eowyn, Arwen y Aragorn para revisar y curar a Sirius.

—Sí. —aceptaron todos a coro, pero los diez chicos se volcaron a limpiar la habitación de las bolitas de pergamino que habían usado en la "pequeña batalla" antes de salir del cuarto.

A excepción de Sirius todos los adultos ayudaron, con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras los niños les contaban a los recién llegados que todo se había iniciado por una broma de Harry a Luna y otra de Angela a Ron, que había dicho que los dos pares de gemelos eran mejores para bromas y que eso era irrebatible.

Remus denegó levemente, suponiendo correctamente que aquello apenas empezaba. Salió del cuarto con su prometida y los siete chicos, quedando con Sirius los otros tres, la prometida de éste y los tres Dunedains.

Cuando Meg y Sirius se enfrentaron de nuevo a las escaleras eléctricas estaban un poco nerviosos, pero al bajar de ellas en planta baja estaban relativamente tranquilos y lograron sonreírle con sinceridad a Hermione, Angela, Harry, Remus y Aragorn, agradeciéndoles las modificaciones que habían hecho. Se sentaron a comer tranquilos, pero la paz sólo duró un par de minutos hasta que Luna, Neville y Ron casi escupen el jugo de calabaza al probarlo.

—¡Jessica! —protestaron los dos chicos a coro, mientras la rubia reía al igual que la chica de ojos miel.

—Le puso sal en lugar de azúcar. —aclaró Eowyn luego de probar del vaso de la chica rubia, con tono de disgusto.

—Les hemos dicho que con la comida no se juega. —intentó regañarlos Aragorn, pero sus ojos mostraban la sonrisa que a duras penas contenía en su boca.

—Perdón. —se disculpó Jessica con aire de niña traviesa, levantándose a cambiarles los vasos de jugo a sus tres amigos, mirándola los dos chicos con un poco de recelo.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaban Pig y Hedwig con unos paquetes pequeños para Ginny y Hermione, que los abrieron confiadas por provenir de Harry, consiguiéndose con que no podían despegar los dedos del papel de envoltorio. El pelinegro a duras penas contenía la risa al verlas irritadísimas intentando zafarse de aquello.

—Vamos a la sala a que nos quites esto, mi amor. —le dijo la menuda pelirroja a su novio con aire amenazante.

Harry asintió y las siguió, con Jessica llevando la silla, los dos conteniendo con dificultad la risa.

—¿Cómo es que Harry se atrevió a meterse con ellas dos? —les preguntó Nymph a los otros chicos con aire de diversión.

—Ellas lo retaron que no se atrevería. —le respondió Angela con aire travieso, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los cuatro chicos regresaron al comedor, pasados sólo unos minutos, con la castaña y la pelirroja con expresión molesta y los otros dos de niños regañados.

Siguieron comiendo un poco tensos siete chicos y ocho adultos, a la espera de la siguiente broma, contándoles Bill y Charlie los "pequeños" inconvenientes que habían tenido con sus mujeres cuando les habían tenido que contar la verdad sobre el rescate de Sirius y lo ocurrido desde esa noche. Sólo Nymph, Arwen y Sirius parecían estar divertidos con la situación, pues todos lanzaban miradas nerviosas a Angela que fingía no darse cuenta.

Remus les informó que se había reunido con los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, contándoles del rescate de Sirius y lo ocurrido desde ese día, luego de hablarlo con los del G.E.M.A. para revelarles lo referente a los dones con autorización del señor Mithrandir.

Justo en el momento en que Sirius iba a preguntar sobre el proceso qué implicaba, vieron que el pelo de los niños y el de Ron, que acababan de probar el postre antes de terminar de comer y decían con la boca llena que estaba rico, crecía rápidamente y cambiaba entre colores chillones. Angela, Jessica y Harry se soltaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras los tres chicos corrían rápidamente fuera del comedor sacando sus varitas en el camino, con Hermione bastante enojada saliendo tras ellos.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó con pretendida seriedad Remus, sospechando la respuesta.

—Yo. —levantó la mano Angela con expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Creí que te había quedado claro que no debías jugar con comida o caramelos. —le dijo Aragorn serio, preocupado por la posibilidad que la chica generase situaciones para que la regañasen frente a su papá, creando conflictos. No lo hubiese esperado de ella.

—Yo nunca irrespetaré una orden que me den ustedes a menos que sea indispensable por algún secreto de Harry o el E.D.H., tío Aragorn —le respondió ella con tono suave, comiendo un poco de postre del plato del niño, no ocurriendo ninguna modificación en su pelo negro azulado—. Hermione, Jessica y yo tenemos tiempo diciéndoles a los tres que no se debe hablar con la boca llena. —aclaró ante la muda interrogante de todos en la mesa.

La castaña, el pelirrojo y los niños que regresaban en ese momento, pues la primera les quitó el hechizo con mucha facilidad, escucharon todo. La primera asintió con expresión de estar de acuerdo, mientras los otros tres bajaban la cabeza con expresión culpable.

—Entiendo. Ha sido una terapia de recordatorio. —le dijo con tono suave Aragorn a su sobrina, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada por haber pensado que le pondría en dificultades con el padre, sonriendo agradecido ante la sonrisa abierta de ella.

Sirius había estado muy atento al intercambio de palabras, miradas y gestos, sintiendo una vez más celos paternales de la compenetración que notaba entre su hija y el tío. Frunció el ceño al recordar que Angelica le había dicho a Angela que no permitiese que los separase.

Después de comer los chicos le hicieron un paseo a Meg y Sirius por toda la casa, excepto el sótano. Les mostraron con detalle la distribución de la planta baja, donde se encontraban la sala, la biblioteca, el área de servicios, un cuarto donde se guardaban los útiles de limpieza, la habitación en que dormían los elfos, el baño general, tan grande que aún Hagrid podía usarlo con relativa comodidad, un salón de reuniones, el comedor, la cocina y el estante en que guardaban las escobas camino a la puerta posterior que daba hacia el jardín.

En el primer piso estaban las habitaciones donde se quedaban Christine, Angela y Jessica compartiendo una de las más grandes con vista al jardín posterior. Ginny, Hermione y Luna en la otra. En las dos medianas junto a esos cuartos estaban las que usarían la señora Galadriel y la profesora Minerva, para que se quedasen allí de ser necesario. El señor Elrond y el señor Mithrandir se quedarían en las otras dos medianas con vista a la calle, estando separada la del anciano del saloncito con la chimenea por un cuarto de usos múltiples.

En el segundo piso estaban vacías las dos habitaciones grandes que tenían vista al jardín, estando las cuatro habitaciones medianas distribuidas con Kingsley en una de las que daban a la calle, Charlie y Bill compartiendo la otra (la que en el pasado habían ocupado como visitantes Alice y Frank Longbottom), Arwen y Aragorn en la que estaba frente a las escaleras (que habían usado en sus visitas allí Angelica y Sirius), mientras Eowyn y Faramir estaban frente al saloncito con la chimenea y el cuarto de usos múltiples (en la que se habían quedado alguna vez Jennifer y Remus).

En el tercer piso Harry había acondicionado la que usaban sus padres para él, una de las más grandes que daban al jardín. Esperaba en un futuro cercano, según sus propias palabras, compartirla con la que sería pronto su esposa, Ginny. En la otra habitación grande con vista al jardín estaban Christopher, Fred y George. En la habitación pequeña, frente a las dos alacenas y el saloncito con la chimenea se quedaba Neville que generalmente iba a casa de su abuela si no estaba en el colegio. Ron se quedaba en la que estaba frente a las escaleras. Las dos que daban a la calle estaban vacías.

Sólo los Merodeadores y los chicos sabían cuáles habitaciones habían sido usadas por los padres de Harry y las gemelas con sus parejas cuando compartieron en aquella casa, pero todos guardaron silencio al respecto.

En el cuarto piso habían ubicado a Sirius en la que estaba junto a las escaleras, con vista a la calle, a Meg en la que estaba frente a la de él, quedándose Nymph y Remus en la que estaba diagonal. El cuarto pequeño frente al saloncito con chimenea y el cuarto de usos múltiples, así como las dos grandes del fondo, estaban vacías.

En el quinto y último piso, además de la habitación enorme que ya existía allí acondicionada para prácticas, había dos medianas al otro lado del pasillo con estantes con pociones extrañas (para Sirius) y una un poco más grande acondicionada para trabajar con Pociones, además de la salita de estar con chimenea y un baño grande independiente.

Luego del paseo llevaron al pelinegro de ojos grises a descansar.

Durante quince días esquivaron hábilmente las siguientes preguntas de Sirius en base a bromas, estudio, contarle sobre los cambios en el Ministerio y el mundo mágico, la guerra en la que se encontraban y la competencia entre Rita Skeeter y Joan Dryden, para desvelar primero ante el mundo mágico la verdad sobre el cambio en la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica, la primera con estrambóticas aseveraciones, la segunda con fotos de la pancarta y entrevistas a empleados de mantenimiento del Ministerio, las dos basadas en un "dato anónimo" que les había llegado diciéndoles que lo dicho "en exclusiva" por el Ministro no era cierto y hablándoles de "La Verdadera Hermandad Mágica" como "la organización" que realmente había efectuado el cambio.

Tras un breve interrogatorio de Aragorn los niños confesaron que ellos les habían enviado las notas a las dos periodistas. Los tutores de los pequeños gemelos, comprendiendo su sentir en cuanto al Ministro, no los castigaron pero les insistieron en que hablasen con ellos antes de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

El primer viernes de diciembre en la mañana viajaron al anterior cuartel con un Sirius bastante recuperado. Allí Angela complació a su papá y destruyó el lienzo de su abuela paterna y el Árbol Genealógico de los Black, pero le pidió que no hablasen aún con Kreacher hasta que él no se recuperase totalmente. Eliminaron el Fidelius e intentaron convencer a los Weasley de mudarse allí, pero los dos se negaron. Hicieron el nuevo encantamiento Fidelius con Molly, que accedió a la petición de Angela y Harry de ser ella la nueva guardiana de la casa.

Sirius finalizó la reunión diciéndoles, con una sonrisa en el rostro, que de ser necesario iría personalmente a demoler La Madriguera en cuanto se recuperase, pero que aquella sería la casa de los Weasley. También dijo que no iría de nuevo allí si podía evitarlo, ni siquiera por los hijos de Ginny con Harry. Sólo la intervención de Remus y Harry había evitado que estallase Molly, recordándole los dos que Sirius aún estaba convaleciente y no debían discutir con él, que luego lo volverían a hablar con calma.

En la tarde un muy sonriente Sirius se reunió, acompañado de Angela, Harry, Jessica, Nymph, Remus y Bill, con Ragnok, el duende director de Gringotts. Sirius ratificó a los tres primeros como sus herederos y a Bill como su administrador, incluyendo a las chicas como había hecho su ahijado y manteniendo el porcentaje para el pelirrojo mayor del 2% adicional al sueldo. Sólo que añadió como herederos a Chris & Chris. Además traspasó las cámaras #513 y #514 a su prima y su amigo de inmediato, nombrándolos propietarios conjuntos de la cámara #710, donde debían ser depositadas la séptima parte de sus ganancias.

También solicitó que Jessica, Christine y Christopher tuviesen acceso a una bóveda común, la #714, con autorización previa de su padre y tutores, donde debía ser depositada otra séptima parte de sus ganancias. La cámara #712 pasaría a ser de Angela y Harry, en donde sería depositada otra séptima parte de sus ganancias. Él conservaría la #711 que compartiría pronto con su esposa Meg y sus hijos con ella, donde se depositarían una séptima parte de sus ganancias.

Una séptima parte sería depositada en la cámara #709, teniendo acceso indistinto Minerva, Harry, Remus, Arthur, Kingsley, Aragorn y Sirius. Se depositaría otra séptima parte en la cámara #715, la cual sería reinvertida en negocios, mientras la otra séptima parte era distribuida entre las cámaras #716, #717 y #718, uniéndose a las otras propiedades y el 21% de las acciones de Gringotts como bienes a heredar por los cinco chicos y la familia que esperaba conformar próximamente con Meg.

Traspasó así mismo la propiedad del #12 Grimmauld Place a nombre de Molly y Arthur Weasley, sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo que no se esperaba aquello. Le ordenó también a Bill, como su nuevo administrador, que le adquiriese una propiedad cerca del bosque de Sherwood para mudarse allí luego que abandonase la casa en la que se estaba recuperando bajo los cuidados de Eowyn y Arwen White.

Le traspasó por último su apartamento de soltero a Kingsley Shacklebolt, entregándole una nota a Bill para que se la diese al ex auror cuando le entregase las llaves, con una sonrisa pícara que hizo comprender a los presentes que el moreno se presentaría a los pocos segundos de leerla frente al Merodeador.

Llevaba quince días sin obtener más respuestas, pero sabía ya el método que estaban usando para evadirlo. Había deducido muchas cosas de sus actitudes y había planeado una nueva forma de preguntar lo que aún desconocía, plan que iniciaba con los traspasos de Grimmauld a los Weasley y el apartamento a Kingsley.


	26. Secretos al Descubierto

_Resumen: Artimañas de Merodeador. Primera conversación a solas de un padre con su hija. La petición de un anciano. Secretos al descubierto. Un padre y un noviazgo._

_**Secretos al Descubierto**_

—¿Qué tramas, Sirius? —le preguntó muy serio el castaño apenas llegar a la mansión Potter con él, después de pedir que los dejasen a solas en la habitación.

—No sé de qué hablas, Remus. —le respondió con expresión divertida.

—Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

—Dime dónde estaban ayer en la tarde ustedes con los chicos mayores del E.D.H. y porqué ellos estaban muy cansados anoche para charlar conmigo. Luego yo intentaré entender a qué te refieres, amigo.

—No Sirius, esto no es así.

—Dime entonces cómo es, Remus.

—Tú te recuperas y luego te contamos todo lo que quieres saber.

—Ya estoy suficientemente recuperado, "lunático". Necesito que me digan todo sobre mi hija y mi ahijado, lo que ha sido de sus vidas que yo no sé, no que me evadan continuamente.

—Aún no estás bien, "canuto" y… —intentó hacerlo entrar en razón. Se interrumpió al oír los tres golpes contundentes en la puerta, suspirando. Se levantó y fue allí a abrirle.

—Me dijeron que no los interrumpiera, pero debo hablar con él. —le dijo muy enojado Kingsley a Remus, mostrándole la nota entre sus dedos.

—Lo supuse. Pasa —le respondió con expresión comprensiva, agregando en voz baja—: Intenta mantenerte calmado. No te dejes enredar por él.

—Hola Kingsley. —lo saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa y sus ojos grises brillando con diversión anticipada.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos pretendes con esto, Sirius? —le espetó enojado el moreno, mostrándole el sobre con la nota entre sus dedos.

—Sólo quise mostrar mi agradecimiento a un antiguo compañero de estudios, tanto del colegio como de la Academia. —le respondió sonriente.

—Sabes muy bien que yo era el encargado de tu búsqueda y captura —le dijo con su voz profunda el moreno, de forma lenta y pausada, la tensión respirándose en cada palabra—. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por quitarte a todos los del cuerpo de aurores de encima desde que me asignaron a tu caso después que te fugaste. ¿Sabes lo que pasará con mi reputación si se sabe que lo primero que hiciste al "volver a la vida" fue traspasarme una propiedad y enviarme una nota diciéndome que en cuanto me case me cambiarás el apartamento por una casa?

Remus miró al moreno sorprendido al oír aquello, comprendiendo de inmediato que había caído en la red del Merodeador.

—Calma Kingsley —le dijo Sirius con la misma sonrisa imperturbable—. Primero que nada el contenido de esa nota sólo lo sabíamos tú y yo. Y ahora lo sabe Remus.

—Pero la propiedad del apartamento… —protestó el moreno, con una mezcla de enojo y desconcierto.

—Los duendes del banco saben que cualquier transacción de los Black es confidencial —lo interrumpió Sirius, más divertido que antes al ver la expresión de su ex compañero de estudios—. Estoy seguro que Angela, Harry y Jessica no dirán nada, tampoco Nymph, Remus o Bill, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Pero… pero… ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kingsley totalmente desubicado.

—¿Una disculpa muy atrasada por el problema que te ocasione con las Rebeldes? —le respondió en tono de estar jugando una adivinanza.

—Sirius… —amenazó Kingsley.

—¿Sabías que a los chicos les gusta jugar a casamenteros? —le preguntó divertido, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al ver al castaño rodar los ojos exasperado y al moreno mirarlo totalmente desconcertado, una vez más.

—¿Casamenteros? —preguntó el ex auror, que no entendía a dónde quería llegar el de ojos grises y estaba empezando a pensar que debía advertir a Eowyn y al profesor Mithrandir sobre un posible problema mental en Sirius. Tal vez la estadía tras El Velo de la Muerte había terminado de afectar a la mente del hombre frente a él, después de los doce largos años en Azkaban.

—Sí. El compromiso apresurado entre Meg y yo ha sido cosa de ellos. Yo hubiese esperado a recuperarme para pedirle matrimonio de una manera más formal. Pero, Angela y Harry quisieron ayudarme y nos dieron según Remus un fuerte empujón a comprometernos. —le contó, mientras le indicaba con un gesto que se sentase.

—Me alegra que lo hicieran por Meg y por ti, pero… ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —le preguntó el moreno serio permaneciendo de pie, en estado de alerta.

—Bueno, en las fructíferas charlas que he tenido con ellos me han dicho que desde hace unos meses Clarisse y tú han sido amigos cercanos y que sospechan que después del último ataque ustedes podrían ser pareja —le contó Sirius, su sonrisa divertida al máximo al ver al moreno abrir mucho los ojos—. Esa me ha parecido una excelente noticia. Ya te había dicho, cuando nos reunimos por primera vez en el que era el Cuartel de La Orden del Fénix, que ella siempre había sido y sería tu pareja ideal.

—¿Te estás burlando? —preguntó enojado el moreno recordando la broma pesada que les había gastado Sirius a los dos en su sexto año en el colegio, cuando él intentaba acercarse a la rubia que era ahora su novia.

—No Kingsley. Te lo dije ya una vez después que me fugué de Azkaban —le respondió por primera vez serio, con un leve toque de melancolía—. Hay situaciones y sentimientos de los que aprendí a no burlarme.

—¿Qué quieres, Sirius? —le preguntó serio Kingsley, sentándose.

—Sólo que seamos amigos, saber más de Clarisse, de Dorothy, de Ámbar, de los nuevos miembros de La Orden del Fénix. Integrarme en cuanto me sea posible con ustedes. —le respondió en un tono suave y con expresión sincera.

—¿Y esto? —le volvió a preguntar Kingsley enseñándole la nota.

—La Madriguera está protegida, al igual que Grimmauld, la casa de James en el Valle de Godric y la de Remus en Kent. Pero por lo que he entendido La Orden del Fénix ha crecido bastante y se necesitarán más lugares seguros donde movilizar a personas heridas después de los ataques. Si trasladaron a Alice y Frank fue porque el medimago que me vio, luego del interrogatorio de los hombres de Scrimgeour, dijo que San Mungo no es seguro.

»Le he pedido a Bill que me compre una propiedad cerca de Nottingham que también podremos luego proteger y utilizar. Si puse el apartamento a tu nombre es porque hasta donde sé tú sigues siendo soltero. Por lo que he entendido eres con Remus y el tío de Meg los que coordinan todo lo de La Orden del Fénix, sólo que Richard Harris tiene casa con su esposa y hasta dónde sé tú vives aún con tu familia. Supuse que no tendrías los medios para mudarte al ya no trabajar para el Ministerio.

—Yo vivo en mi propio apartamento. —le contó mirándolo serio.

—No lo sabía, Kingsley. ¿Ya lo han protegido?

—Hemos protegido varias casas de miembros de La Orden del Fénix, pero con apartamentos no lo hemos hecho porque Aragorn dice que habría que proteger todo el edificio y yo vivo entre muggles, podría ser complicado si le echan a alguno un Imperius.

—Entonces le diré a Bill que paralice la transacción del apartamento y que lo cambie por una casa, que completemos la diferencia —comentó pensativo Sirius—. ¿La podemos poner a tu nombre o sugieres otra cosa?

—¿Por qué no dejarla a tu nombre y nos permites organizarla al igual que la de Nottingham? —planteó Remus serio, intentando descifrar lo que pretendía el animago.

—Porque si varios bienes a mi nombre empiezan a desaparecer será fácil determinar que se están usando propiedades Black y el secreto de La Orden del Fénix verse en peligro, pero si distribuimos entre los miembros de confianza los lugares protegidos será mejor para los familiares de todos los que ahora luchan con nosotros.

»El dinero no sale de un solo sitio —se adelantó al planteamiento de Kingsley—. Por eso le ordené a Ragnok que instruyese personalmente a Bill sobre las cuentas especiales de los Black, pues quiero que esas también las lleve mi administrador y no el duende designado por el director especialmente, como venía siendo hasta ahora.

—¿Bill se meterá en problemas por esos negocios? —preguntó preocupado Kingsley.

—No. Yo no haré nada que genere inconvenientes a ninguno de los Weasley o los miembros de La Orden del Fénix —le respondió con expresión ofendida Sirius, suspirando en seguida—. Son transacciones principalmente en el extranjero o con duendes, por eso no las manejaba el administrador antes. Pero Bill los conoce bien y no se dejará enredar por sus patrañas.

»Albus me ayudó con Ragnok para que las no muy legales dejasen de ser manejadas y cambiarlas por otras con muggles, cuando vinieron a Grimmauld para que yo hiciese testamento por mi petición. Esas las manejaba un duende con ayuda de un squib contador, pero también pasarán a ser administradas por Bill, porque están en el bloque que controlaba Ragnok hasta hoy.

—¿Por qué enviarme esta nota y hacer lo del apartamento en lugar de hablar lo de las propiedades con Remus o conmigo? —le preguntó con tono de sospecha Kingsley.

—Porque quería charlar contigo abiertamente, sin todas las precauciones que están teniendo conmigo, tanto para disculparme por todas las bromas que te hice cuando estudiábamos como para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. También quería felicitarte por tu acercamiento a Clarisse y preguntarte por Dorothy y Ámbar.

—Clarisse y yo nos hemos comprometido hace casi tres semanas, el día que la dieron de alta en el hospital. —se decidió a responderle Kingsley con sinceridad, destensándose.

—Felicitaciones amigo —le sonrió Sirius, agregando con tono preocupado—: ¿Cómo está ella de salud?

—Bien. Se ha reincorporado hace unos días a casi todas las actividades normales, aunque se queda en el Cuartel a dormir para evitar sorpresas, porque está protegido.

—Disculpa la curiosidad, pero… ¿En qué se desenvuelven Nymph, tú y los otros que renunciaron a su puesto como aurores por lo del ataque al tren?

Kingsley rápidamente interrogó a Remus con la mirada.

—Los chicos le contaron un resumen de lo ocurrido el 1 de septiembre. —respondió con tono de resignación el ex licántropo, que veía como Sirius los envolvía cuidadosamente en una fina red.

Si caían él, que lo conocía tan bien, y Kingsley, que era un excelente auror, ¿cómo evitar que cayesen Meg y los chicos? No, tenía que buscar la manera de desarmar a Sirius, eso lo desanimaría a seguirlo intentando.

—Eowyn, Arwen, Aragorn y Faramir habían conformado hace años, con un grupo de magos, un bloque de inversionistas que manejaban pequeñas tiendas muggles y mágicas en todo el país —empezó a responderle el moreno con sinceridad pero cautela. Tenía que manejar con cuidado la información—. Eran su fachada formal frente al Ministerio mientras se movían aquí. Después de la batalla que tuvimos en el Ministerio de Magia, sabiéndose ya que Voldemort había regresado, comenzaron las desapariciones y las muertes.

»Luego que Albus murió se desataron Voldemort y sus mortífagos en sus ataques. Este bloque de inversionistas ha logrado el permiso del Ministerio para administrar las tiendas mágicas importantes de magos desaparecidos como Ollivander, además de adquirir las de algunos fallecidos como Fortescue. Nosotros trabajamos en esas tiendas directamente por turnos, generalmente como administradores.

—Muchos comerciantes del Callejón Diagon y de Hogsmeade se sienten relativamente más seguros con nuestra presencia cerca de ellos, así que si debemos ausentarnos ellos nos encubren con supuestas reuniones por negocios, pues sospechan que o pertenecemos a La Orden del Fénix o ayudamos por nuestra cuenta —continuó Remus—. Conmigo ahora la comunidad mágica ya no muestra rechazo, desde que me curaron de la licantropía.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso, por todos ustedes —les dijo con una gran sonrisa Sirius—. Me imagino que a Clarisse y a ti, como Ravenclaws, no se les hace muy difícil eso de la administración; igual para el come libros de Remus. Para mí hubiese sido casi imposible hacer ese trabajo, no me va bien con los números. Los entiendo, pero no me gustan —comentó con franqueza, haciendo sonreír a sus dos acompañantes.

»¿Cuándo y cómo te curaron de la licantropía, Remus? Aún no me cuentas eso amigo. —preguntó rápidamente, con fingida inocencia y naturalidad, brillando sus ojos grises al ver que sus dos acompañantes retenían el aliento y se lanzaban una rápida mirada de nerviosismo. Los había agarrado totalmente desprevenidos.

—Jessica y los chicos culminaron exitosamente con la investigación que había iniciado Jennifer, logrando la poción que libera a cualquier licántropo que lo quiera de la maldición. Nymph y Eowyn la llevaron a San Mungo con las instrucciones a nombre de Jennifer White, a petición nuestra —le respondió Remus con orgullo en la voz, pero no pudo evitar que una nube de tristeza y preocupación cubriese su mirada al recordar aquella terrible noche en que fueron curados—. Los que se curen pueden ayudar a otros al donar media redoma de su sangre para preparar más poción, después de haber sido curados. Para sorpresa de muchos magos han sido bastantes licántropos los que lo han hecho, la mayoría jóvenes.

—Jennifer dijo que Jessica había heredado tu licantropía y, por lo que acabas de decir, ustedes dos tuvieron que dar parte de su sangre al ser los primeros en curarse —comentó rápidamente Sirius, con su agudeza mental al máximo, intentando descubrir qué había generado la reacción que había visto en la mirada de su amigo—. ¿Por qué sospecho que fue más de media redoma?

Remus se tensó, sus puños apretados, sus ojos revelando su desasosiego y tristeza.

—Perdona amigo, no debí preguntar —se disculpó sinceramente Sirius—. No sabía que te afectaba así, lo siento.

—Siempre estaré agradecido a los chicos por conseguir esa cura, porque nos liberaron de la maldición de la luna llena a mi hija, a mí y a todos los que como nosotros no deseaban ser licántropos. Pero lo que ocurrió aquella noche de luna llena… prefiero no recordarlo. —le dijo muy serio el castaño, con un dejo de dolor en el tono de su voz.

Sirius asintió e iba a disculparse nuevamente cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, seguidos de la voz de su hija pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—¡Rayos! Olvidé que no debo alterarme. —se regañó a si mismo Remus en voz baja, siendo escuchado perfectamente por los otros dos.

—Yo también lo olvidé. —comentó en el mismo tono Kingsley.

—¿Podrías darnos un momento, hija? —se apresuró a decir en voz alta Sirius—. Es mi culpa, ya Ginny me había advertido que nos percibía a los veintitrés. —agregó en voz baja y arrepentida.

Recordó las cinco veces que él se alteró mucho porque no le respondía Remus a sus preguntas y ella llegó a su cuarto, llevando con ella a Jessica, a Ginny o a Eowyn, respirando muy mal después a pesar de llevar un buen rato en el cuarto sin moverse, agitada, con Meg junto a él y Remus junto a ella calmándolos a los dos. Intentó levantarse de la silla para ir a la cama, pero a medio camino de levantarse sus fuerzas flaquearon, siendo sostenido apenas a tiempo por el castaño y el moreno.

—¿Voy por tía Eowyn? —preguntó Angela con tono preocupado.

—No es necesario —se apresuró a responderle Remus al ver denegar a su amigo asustado, mirando nervioso a la puerta—. Lo estamos ayudando a cambiarse porque está un poco cansado con la salida. Ya te abro.

Entre los dos lo cambiaron rápidamente de ropa con la varita y lo metieron a la cama, nerviosos por haber tenido que usar más magia con Sirius ese día, pero no tenían mucho tiempo. Remus rápidamente lo evaluó con sus dones, como tenía ya dos semanas haciéndolo cuando estaba con él, y suspiró aliviado. Asintió en dirección al moreno. Kingsley le abrió la puerta a Angela con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro.

—¿Ya no estás enojado con papá? —le preguntó la chica de pelo negro con expresión interrogante. Quería saber qué había ocurrido adentro para percibirlos a los tres tan alterados emocionalmente, pero no usó su don para Percibir los Pensamientos con ellos por respeto, como no lo hacía con ninguno de los veintitrés a menos que estuviesen en batalla.

Eso fue lo que hizo el día que quedó ciego Percy, así como también lo había hecho también en las dos que habían ocurrido esa semana, para aclarar sus percepciones de los que iban a luchar en ellas y estaban en el proceso generado por su mamá.

—No, ya no. Tu papá sigue siendo tan bueno para zafarse de los regaños como lo era en el colegio —le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa, agregando—: Algo que mucho me temo tú has heredado, desarmándonos a todos.

—En ese caso le pediré que me enseñe a mejorar en ese aspecto que he heredado de él —le respondió ella con picardía, agregando un poco más seria—. Eso si él está bien.

—Está bien, pequeña, sólo un poco cansado por todo el movimiento hoy. —le respondió el moreno con afecto, indicándole que entrase.

—¿Tío Remus? —preguntó preocupada apenas entrar.

—Estoy bien, Angela, sólo que tu papá me hace enojar cuando se lo propone —Se giró a mirarla con su semblante ya sereno—. No quiere tomarse las pociones y me hizo rabiar porque tampoco quería recostarse, no hasta que se sintió mareado. Lamento haberte preocupado.

Angela los miró a los tres con suspicacia, pero al ver la palidez en el rostro de su padre denegó levemente con una suave sonrisa.

—Si no te tomas tus pociones te acusaré con Mithrandir y Meg no te podrá devolver aún tu varita. —lo regañó como a un niño pequeño, tomando la poción para la fiebre de la mano de Remus y sentándose junto a su papá en la cama para dársela.

—Se supone que el padre soy yo —gruñó Sirius, recibiéndole sin embargo la poción sin decir más nada. Frunció el ceño al ver que Remus le pasaba otra y ella con una sonrisa dulce también se la daba, gruñendo de nuevo ante la tercera pero tomándosela, adormilándose un poco—. ¿Me acompañas un rato, hija?

—Seguro papá. —aceptó cariñosa, dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Le respondió con una tierna sonrisa a la de él, que se adormiló, quedándose dormido un par de minutos después de forma profunda alcanzando a oír lo que sus acompañantes hablaban creyéndole ya dormido.

—Le diré a Meg que venga. —dijo Kingsley, poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Yo me quedo con él, no la llames —le contradijo Angela en voz baja—. Por favor, ella necesita descansar. —le pidió a Remus preocupada por la salud de la prometida de su papá, a quien habían alcanzado en la última batalla con una Maldición Cruciatus protegiendo a unos niños muggles mientras llegaron a ayudarla.

—Está bien, Angela, pero si necesitas ayuda me avisas con _Orión_. —aceptó Remus, dándole un beso en la cabeza antes de salir del cuarto con Kingsley.

El líder de La Orden del Fénix fue entonces al cuarto de Meg, donde Angela, Ginny y Harry la habían convencido que se recostase un rato, tranquilizándolos a los tres en cuanto a Sirius. Les dijo que Angela se había preocupado porque él se había mareado un poco, cansado con la salida, pero que estaba bien.

Le ordenó a Meg quedarse en cama descansando mientras Angela acompañaba a Sirius, amenazándola con contarle al prometido lo ocurrido en la batalla si no reposaba. Meg frunció el ceño e iba a replicar, asombrándose al ver que Harry la desarmaba con un rápido movimiento de su mano y Ginny le apuntaba con su varita.

—O duermes por tu voluntad o duermes bajo hechizo, tú escoges. —la amenazó la menuda pelirroja.

—No podemos permitir que sigas preocupándonos a todos —siguió Harry—. Madrina dijo que debías empezar a cuidar de ti misma y eso es precisamente lo que empezarás a hacer.

—Mira quién habla —protestó la rubia enfurruñada—. Está bien, descansaré un poco. Pero si Sirius, Angela o alguien más me necesita…

—Vendrá uno de nosotros a despertarte de inmediato, te lo prometo. —le completó con su sonrisa más convincente Remus, sonriendo al verla bufar pero acomodarse bajo la colcha, quedándose dormida unos minutos más tarde.

Ginny les hizo señas de quedarse ella acompañándola, asintiendo Harry que le dio un beso en la mejilla con cariño y salió tras su tío.

—Ve a descansar un rato, Harry, por favor. Estás muy pálido todavía y estoy seguro que cuando Sirius despierte querrá verte. —le pidió Remus con cariño.

—Yo lo llevo de regreso a su cama —dijo en tono de no aceptar protestas Arwen, que venía llegando con su esposo—. Eowyn, Faramir y yo les haremos otra transferencia de energía a los tres, para luego ayudarnos Aragorn con pociones a los seis —le dijo a Remus—. Y no acepto un no por respuesta, sobrinito. —agregó rápidamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vamos sobrino —lo invitó Aragorn con una sonrisa, atrapándolo por los hombros—. Hermione, Ron y tú hicieron algo maravilloso ayer para destruir ese medallón, pero necesitan recuperar fuerzas para todo lo que falta. Dijiste que nos dejarías ayudarlos.

—Está bien. —aceptó con fastidio Harry, dejándose llevar.

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos pesadamente, consiguiéndose unos ojos grises en el rostro de una joven, blanca y pálida mirándolo con cariño. Frunció el ceño por un momento, intentando ubicarse.

—¿Angela? —preguntó con su voz todavía adormilada.

—Sí papá, soy yo —le respondió con cariño, acercándole un vaso a la boca—. Es agua, para la sed que tienes por la fiebre. —le aclaró al oírlo protestar, seguramente pensando que le daba otra poción.

—Gracias hija —le sonrió con cariño paternal, luego de beber el agua que ella le daba—. Creí escucharte decir que Meg necesitaba descanso. ¿Le pasa algo?

—Estaba agotada y no quería dejarte a solas ni un minuto. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa, viéndolo sentarse en la cama.

—Creo que es la primera vez que estamos a solas desde que nos conocemos. —comentó Sirius al ver que no había nadie más en la habitación.

—Sí, eso creo. —confirmó Angela con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

—Me gustaría que estuviésemos más tiempo a solas, que hablásemos más tú y yo —le planteó mirándola atentamente. Al ver que le esquivaba la mirada le tomó el rostro con cuidado por el mentón, levantándole el rostro para que lo mirase—. Quiero conocerte, hija. Me preocupa verte tan nerviosa y triste casi todo el tiempo.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, papá. Estoy bien —le dijo con cariño—. Sólo estoy preocupada por tu salud y… —cerró los ojos—. No fue fácil volverla a ver después de tantos años… Despedirme de mamá… —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Lo siento. —se disculpó llevando su mano a su rostro para limpiarse la que se le había escapado.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que él le detenía la mano con una de las suyas, mientras le secaba el rostro con mucha ternura con la otra, hablándole con dulzura.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, Angela. Yo también la extraño y entiendo que para ti fue muy duro lo ocurrido. Es eso precisamente lo que me preocupa, pequeña, que no te hayas desahogado.

Al ella empezar a sollozar la atrajo con sus brazos hacia su pecho, en un abrazo afectuoso, acariciándole con cariño la espalda mientras la oía llorar. Un par de minutos más tarde, al sentir que su llanto amainaba, le secó con dulzura el rostro con su pañuelo, que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

—Yo quiero ser tu papá en todos los sentidos. No sólo para que me digas así y me cuides como lo has hecho hasta ahora, sino también que hables conmigo con sinceridad, que te desahogues, que me pidas ayuda cuantas veces la necesites, que llores en mis brazos si te hace falta, que vengas conmigo si te despierta una pesadilla —Al ver que lo miraba asustada e intentaba alejarse apretó el abrazo, bromeando en seguida para destensarla—. Claro que en ese caso debes tocar a la puerta del cuarto como cualquier niña buena que entiende que su papá podría no estar solo —Al verla sonrojarse y destensarse sonrió—. No he ejercido nunca el rol de padre, pero si me tienes paciencia lo aprenderé rápido.

—Gracias papá. Estoy segura que eres un excelente padre —le dijo cariñosa Angela, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por un momento por aquella sensación de sentirse cálida y segura en los brazos fuertes de su papá. Pasados unos minutos se separó levemente de él, sonriéndole—. Creo que es mejor que salga para que te cambies y bajemos a cenar.

—Me gustaría que antes hablásemos un rat… —Al verla palidecer bruscamente cuando estaba a medio camino de levantarse, cayendo sentada de nuevo a su lado con los ojos cerrados, se asustó. Se movió rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó—. Angela, pequeña, ¿qué tienes?

—No es nada, no te asustes. —le susurró, intentando controlar mediante su respiración el fuerte mareo.

—¿Cómo que no es nada? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sientes? Voy por ayuda.

—No me sueltes papá, por favor —le pidió en voz baja—. Estoy mareada.

—Remus dijo que llamaras a… a tu fénix si necesitabas algo. —le recordó él, asustado pero sosteniéndola con firmeza en el abrazo.

—Tranquilo papá, se me pasará en unos minutos, en cuanto termine de cederle a Bill su parte del don de Comunicarse con los Animales. —le explicó con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—¿De qué hablas, pequeña? —le preguntó un poco más tranquilo al ver que sus mejillas empezaban a recuperar algo de color.

—A medida que los veintitrés van practicando en sus dones, alcanzando etapas de su control, yo les voy cediendo los que les dejó mamá. —le respondió con una sonrisa, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.

—¿Por eso estabas tan pálida y mareada?

—Sí.

—Pero entonces Bill no debió…

—Debo cederlo todo lo antes posible, papá —lo interrumpió Angela—. Por eso nos apoyaron Mithrandir y los de La Orden del Fénix involucrados por mamá en el proceso para ir por ti. También por ese motivo han empezado a practicar todos apenas se han recuperado —Al verlo fruncir el ceño suspiró y se decidió a explicarle un poco más—. Mamá no sabía que yo tendría el problema pulmonar cuando viajó al encuentro de los antiguos Dunedains para que la ayudasen a hacer la transferencia de dones, así que…

—¿Por qué la ayudaron esos a hacerlo? —la interrumpió Sirius, sin poderse contenerse porque le enojaba que esos señores ayudasen a su primera esposa a hacer algo que consideraba una locura.

Angela suspiró e iba a responderle cuando se mareó de nuevo, aferrándose a los brazos de su papá y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Hija! —exclamó Sirius preocupado.

—Tranquilo… Sólo… no me… sueltes… Ya va… a pasar.

—Tiene que haber algo más que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte. —dijo angustiado.

—Ya está… pasando… Tranquilo. —lo intentó calmar, permaneciendo los dos muy quietos durante un par de minutos hasta que Sirius notó que las mejillas de ella de nuevo empezaban a tomar algo de color.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó nervioso.

—Sí papá, ya estoy mejor —le sonrió ella con dulzura, separándose levemente de él, mirándolo con cariño. Al ver la angustia en aquellos ojos grises, la que tenía rato percibiendo, suspiró—. El don del Manejo de la Energía te permite ceder todos tus dones y energía, muriendo en el acto, pasando de inmediato todo a las personas a quienes se los dejas.

—Hija, ese don… —empezó a expresarle Sirius su preocupación.

—Tranquilo papá —lo interrumpió ella, temiendo lo que diría a continuación—. Sólo déjame terminar de explicarte lo que hizo mamá —le pidió. Al verlo asentir continuó—. Mamá había visitado a Neville y a Harry a escondidas de todos para despedirse de ellos, pues había decidido inicialmente cedernos todo sólo a Jessica, Neville, Harry, tío Remus, tú y yo.

»Pero al visitar a Harry se consiguió con una percepción de su cicatriz que la preocupó mucho, así que usó su don de Viajar en el Tiempo para ver a Harry cerca de su graduación —Ella recordaba que su mamá le había dicho aquello a su papá. Comprendió la tristeza en su mirada, respiró profundamente y siguió—. Mamá nos vio de lejos en ese futuro que ella visitó. Estábamos en una batalla muy fiera y ella percibió en los veinticuatro sus dones y energía.

—¿En una batalla muy fiera? —preguntó asustado Sirius.

Angela comprendió que había cometido un error grave y se mordió los labios. Tomó aire y asintió.

—Ellos no lo saben, papá. Por favor no les digas.

—¿Remus y los demás no lo saben? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo tío Aragorn sabe que mamá nos vio en una batalla. Los demás sólo saben que nos vio en un futuro muy próximo a este que vivimos —Al verlo denegar y percibir su angustia le sonrió con dulzura, mientras le decía rápidamente—: Ese fue el futuro que ella visitó, no necesariamente el que viviremos, papá —Al verlo asentir y percibir que se calmaba un poco continuó—. Mamá entonces hizo otros viajes en el tiempo para averiguar quiénes eran los que no conocía. Luego viajó al pasado para contactar a los Antiguos Dunedains, buscando ayuda para poder dejar sus dones y energía congelados en el tiempo hasta que fuese seguro, preocupada por la conexión entre Harry y Voldemort.

—Y esos locos en lugar de detenerla la ayudaron —protestó enojado Sirius. Al ver a su hija mirarlo con una sonrisa maternal se extrañó—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Porque Christopher a los Antiguos Dunedains los llama "los chiflados".

—Cada día me agrada más Christopher.

Angela sonrió más ampliamente y continuó con su explicación.

—Ellos no la detuvieron porque un grupo de ellos viajaron al futuro del que mamá les hablaba, consiguiéndose con que también percibían en nosotros sus energías y dones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó totalmente desconcertado Sirius, que no sabía de eso.

—Sí. El futuro es algo móvil, no se puede predecir con exactitud, muchas cosas pueden cambiar. Sin embargo hay hechos cruciales, sucesos importantes, cambios fundamentales para grupos grandes de seres humanos que siempre ocurren de una u otra manera —le dijo pensativa Angela, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida—. Por eso los Antiguos no sólo no la detuvieron sino que la ayudaron a hacerlo.

»Le dijeron cómo establecer el lazo con Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron, pues sólo a siete de nosotros podría transferirnos todos sus dones, aún los que no tuviesen ellos seis de nacimiento, mientras que a los demás sólo podría reforzarles los que ya tenían. Para poder cerrar el proceso tenía que llevarme a mí con ellos. Pero ellos no le explicaron qué harían y mamá no confiaba totalmente. Estaba muy herida por lo que hizo abuela Luthien.

Sirius le dio un beso cariñoso en la cabeza al oír la tristeza en su voz. Si entendía bien su hija recordaría lo ocurrido entre Angelica y Luthien, por estar en el vientre de su mamá. _"Conociendo a la que fue mi esposa tan bien… Aquello debió ser muy duro"_.

—Mamá les pidió que nombrasen a un tutor que me ayudase cuando ella ya no estuviese. Ellos no estaban de acuerdo inicialmente, pero luego de un nuevo viaje de otro grupo de ellos accedieron, llevando ellos a tío Aragorn como tutor y a tía Arwen como guía, mientras mamá me llevaba a mí en sus brazos —Tomó aire y aferró los brazos de su papá, sabiendo que lo siguiente lo asustaría—. Ellos tres estaban inconscientes durante el procedimiento. Tía Arwen no supo lo ocurrido hasta hace poco, cuando se desató el proceso que ellos generaron con mamá en ese momento. Tío Aragorn sufrió malestar al día siguiente, sin saber la causa, ya que tres de ellos le cedieron sus dones y energía a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustado e impresionado Sirius.

—Otros siete me los cedieron a mí quedando los dos últimos Antiguos del Consejo Dunedain, que presidió a los de nuestra raza durante la batalla contra los Mudredais y guió la peregrinación hacia las Tierras de los Mundos Perdidos, atados también a nuestro lazo. Habían decidido que ellos nos guiarían durante el proceso, ayudándonos a tío y a mí hasta que llegase el momento en que ellos dos lo liberasen todo hacia nosotros veinticuatro, como lo hizo mamá. Ellos ya habían nombrado un nuevo Consejo Dunedain antes de llevar a cabo el procedimiento.

Sirius estaba petrificado mirando a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado al máximo, intentando asimilar lo que ella le decía.

—Sólo pudieron cedérselo tres de ellos a tío porque no era un don natural en él, por lo que le afectaría mucho al ser en ellos mucho más intensos y poderosos los dones como lo son en mí. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry y tía Arwen no se vieron muy afectados por el proceso porque en mamá no era tan fuerte, además que se los dejaba a varias personas —siguió ella explicando, percibiendo la angustia de su papá y comprendiendo que si no preguntaba era porque no lograba formular la interrogante—. A mí me los cedieron siete de ellos, además de mamá, porque yo lo resistía mejor al estar el don en mí presente desde mi nacimiento y ser incluso más fuerte que lo que era en ellos.

—Hija. —fue lo único que pudo decir Sirius, abrazándola nuevamente, angustiado, permitiendo que se separase levemente de él cuando empezó de nuevo con la explicación, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

—Antes de ir a buscarte Voldemort intentó violentar el Sello Dunedain que conduce a las Tierras Perdidas. Así que los otros dos antiguos cedieron todos sus dones y energía hacia los veinticuatro mediante el lazo que los unía a mí, blindando definitivamente el Sello, quedando bajo el control de tío Aragorn y el mío. No pudieron ayudarnos en los procesos y las cosas han sido un poco… complicadas. Por eso ellos están entrenándose lo más rápido que pueden en sus dones, papá, para que yo pueda cederlo todo hacia ustedes. Están preocupados por mi salud, con toda esa energía y dones atados a mí.

—¿Eso te perjudica? —le preguntó angustiado.

—No me genera un daño permanente, ni me agrava en mi problema pulmonar, pero… —Buscó las palabras para hacerle entender lo que sólo Harry y su tío Aragorn habían entendido cabalmente de las explicaciones de Mithrandir—. Es como si tuviese muchas cosas bullendo en mi interior. Yo puedo percibir los pensamientos, emociones y salud de los veinticuatro mientras no se cierre el proceso. Y aunque yo ponga barreras para no hacerlo, si alguno de esos aspectos se ve afectado de una manera fuerte me llega la percepción. Por otro lado, esa excesiva energía en mi cuerpo no me deja casi dormir y… —Se detuvo al sentirse nuevamente mareada, cerrando los ojos y controlando un poco su malestar con la respiración.

—Pequeña. —musitó Sirius con tristeza, sosteniéndola en un fuerte abrazo al verla palidecer de nuevo.

—Ya está… pasando… Tranquilo… —le susurró ella.

—¿Angela? —entró Jessica al cuarto asustada, corriendo hacia ella, suponiendo lo que le pasaría por la percepción de su novio unos momentos antes.

—Estoy bien… Sólo un poco… mareada. —respondió en voz baja la aludida.

—¿Tardarán mucho los que están practicando con los dones, Jessica? —le preguntó Sirius angustiado.

—¿Qué? —se asustó la chica de ojos miel—. ¿Cómo…? —No pudo terminar la pregunta, pues no sabía que tanto le habían dicho.

—Angela me ha explicado todo lo del proceso en que nos involucró Angelica. Y aunque entiendo que quieren que ella les transfiera todo para que pueda mejorar, me preocupa que ya se haya mareado fuertemente en tres oportunidades desde que me desperté. Puede que ya le ocurriese antes mientras dormía pues estaba muy pálida cuando abrí los ojos. Por favor, diles que no sigan practicando, que la dejen descansar un poco. —le pidió angustiado.

—No es… necesario… Yo estaré… bien en… unos minutos. —susurró Angela, sin lograr abrir los ojos, pues el mareo era ahora bastante fuerte.

—Tranquila prima. Tío tiene razón —le dijo Jessica con dulzura, preocupada luego de evaluarla con su varita. Estaba demasiado alterada y debilitada—. _Moony_. Por favor amiguito, diles a todos que suspendan las prácticas con los dones, que Angela está mal.

—No Jess… —intentó protestar Angela, pero no logró terminar, al sentirse más mareada y su cuerpo muy débil desmadejarse sosteniéndola totalmente su muy angustiado padre.

—Vamos a acostarla en tu cama un par de minutos, tío —le indicó rápidamente la chica de ojos miel, ayudándolo a movilizarla—. Tranquilo tío Sirius, estará bien en unos minutos. —le dijo con cariño Jessica, mientras buscaba entre las pociones que tenían para él en la mesita de noche un vaso de poción revitalizante. Se la dio a beber a su prima, sonriendo al ver que luego que la tomase recuperaba el color de sus mejillas y abría los ojos.

—¡Quieta ahí! —le ordenó con firmeza Sirius cuando vio que intentaba incorporarse—. No te levantarás de la cama en un buen rato, hasta que estemos seguros que no hay más nadie practicando y que tu organismo se ha recuperado un poco de lo que te ocurre.

—Sí papá. —aceptó Angela casi de inmediato, desconcertada por el primer regaño que recibía de su padre pero no queriendo preocuparlo más de lo que sabía estaba.

Unos minutos más tarde entraba _Moony_ volando al cuarto, siguiéndolo Mithrandir, Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Remus, Nymph y Meg, escuchándose las voces de los demás en el pasillo.

—Angela, pequeña, ¿cómo te sientes? —se acercó a ella rápidamente el anciano, preocupado tanto por ella como por el padre.

—Estoy bien, sólo… —intentó calmarlos la chica de pelo negro.

—No les mientas —la interrumpió Sirius girándose a mirar al anciano, por lo que no alcanzó a ver el puchero que la chica hacía—. Se ha mareado fuertemente tres veces desde que desperté hace un rato y cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba muy pálida. Seguramente ya se había mareado antes.

El anciano asintió preocupado, prestándole nuevamente atención a la chica. Tomó una mano de la chica entre las suyas y se concentró en su don del Manejo de la Energía, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Todos vieron como Angela se tensaba y retenía el aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos, tranquilizándose poco a poco y quedando levemente adormilada un par de minutos más tarde.

—Vamos a llevarla a su cuarto. Tenemos que hablar. —ordenó muy serio Mithrandir mirando a Aragorn.

—Disculpe señor, pero si van a hablar de la salud de mi hija quiero estar presente —intervino muy serio Sirius, agregando al verlo dudar—: Ya estoy bastante recuperado. Además ella me ha explicado todo lo concerniente al proceso en que nos involucró Angelica.

—¿Es cierto eso, Angela? —le preguntó con cariño el anciano.

—Sí. Estaba preocupado por mis mareos y preferí que supiese por mí lo que ocurría. — le contestó Angela en voz baja, con sus ojos apenas entreabiertos, muy agotada y evidentemente atontada.

—Su energía se ha alterado mucho nuevamente —dijo entonces el anciano—. No nos ha avisado, desobedeciéndome, por lo que su organismo está resintiendo la velocidad del avance de ustedes. La he adormilado para que descanse pero necesito que libere tensión energética contigo, Arwen, y que te ceda totalmente el control de los nueve dones que ya controlas en los siete del proceso a ti, Aragorn. No sólo de las barreras. También que te ceda el control de los otros tres con la ayuda de su don tan especial, al ser tú el guardián con más fuerza mágica teniendo además el don de tres antiguos.

—No, por favor, yo puedo seguir. —protestó en voz baja Angela, intentando salir de su letargo para oponerse con más fuerza.

—Tranquila pequeña, Arwen y yo estaremos bien. Hagamos lo que dice Mithrandir. —le dijo con cariño Aragorn, sentándose junto a ella en la cama y levantándola con cuidado hasta que el cuerpo de ella quedaba apoyado en el de él.

—No tío, tú no estás bien todavía para esto. —se intentó zafar sin fuerzas.

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña, shhh —usó su don mezclado con ella Arwen, sentándose junto a ellos y tomándole las manos con cariño—. Deja que te ayudemos cariño. Ellos nos nombraron guía y tutor para que te pudiésemos ayudar.

—Haz lo que te dicen, Angela. —le ordenó muy serio Sirius, preocupado.

—Tú no entiendes, papá. —protestó una vez más, empezando a respirar irregular.

—Por favor Angela, haz lo que te dicen. —le pidió George que había entrado al cuarto con Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry.

Al escucharlo la chica de pelo negro hizo un puchero, cerró los ojos y asintió. A través de sus manos unidas a las de su tía Arwen permitió que la energía tan irregular en su organismo, que tanto la afectaba, fluyese de ida y vuelta, ayudándola la pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda a regularla y estabilizarla, quedando de nuevo toda atada a ella pero estabilizada. Ron y Harry alejaron a Arwen de Angela cuando la vieron soltar las manos de la chica muy pálida y desencajada.

Aragorn mantuvo el abrazo alrededor de su sobrina para evitar que se intentase oponer al ver la debilidad en Arwen, empezando de inmediato a entonar en voz muy baja un cántico en la lengua de sus ancestros. Una luz violeta los envolvió a los dos, sintiendo todos los que estaban en las barreras al don de la chica como este accedía a la petición del Dunedain y le ayudaba a controlar los doce dones en los siete que estaban sometidos al extraño proceso, hasta que éste se cerrase y cada uno controlase totalmente sus propios dones, permitiéndole además al hombre el ayudar a su sobrina energéticamente durante las cesiones de los dones. Eso último fue transmitido a las mentes de los veinticuatro por el don de Angela, finalizando seguidamente el procedimiento, luego de estabilizar a tío y sobrina un poco el don especial.

—¿Tío Aragorn? —preguntó en seguida Angela, preocupada pero adormilada.

—Sólo necesito descansar un poco, al igual que tú. Tranquila pequeña. —le respondió él con cariño, bastante debilitado y aturdido por lo que acababa de recibir para controlar, no queriendo preocuparla.

—No te preocupes Angela, con descansar un rato ellos dos estarán bien, al igual que tú —le dijo con cariño Mithrandir, asintiendo a la pregunta muda de Meg, que la tomó con cuidado de los brazos de Aragorn y la desplazó en la cama—. Descansa aquí con tu papá, mientras los llevamos a ellos a uno de los cuartos grandes de este piso, así el señor Sirius Black estará tranquilo al poder ver como te recuperas pronto.

Remus y George ayudaron a Aragorn a levantarse y lo sacaron del cuarto.

—Mithrandir… ellos… bien… favor. —balbuceó Angela, quedándose finalmente dormida profundamente.

—¿Señor? —le preguntó preocupado Sirius.

—La ha vencido el agotamiento de su organismo. Pero con descansar se recuperará, no se preocupe —le respondió el anciano luego de tomar de la mano a la chica y evaluarla rápidamente—. Voy a ver a Arwen y Aragorn. Luego regresaré para hablar con usted sobre todo lo referido a los doce dones y el proceso con mayor profundidad. Si está usted tan recuperado como espero es tiempo de entregarle la varita y hablar más claramente sobre algunas cosas.

Meg frunció el ceño al oírlo, pero había aprendido en sus entrenamientos con Jessica, Eowyn, Faramir y el anciano que este último era muy cuidadoso, justo y equilibrado en la forma en que los ayudaba a todos en su avance, exigiéndoles sólo en la medida en que podían avanzar, frenando a quien estaba aprendiendo y los otros tutores de ir más allá pero haciendo que sus ayudantes impulsasen al entrenado a avanzar con firmeza y seguridad. Confiaba en el anciano, como siempre había visto a Angela confiar en él.

Sirius se sentó junto a su hija apenas salieron todos del cuarto. Le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza mientras analizaba la palidez de su rostro y las marcadas ojeras.

—¿Por qué no han hecho esto antes? —preguntó casi diez minutos después, girándose a mirar a su prometida cuando no escuchó respuesta.

—Angela no lo había permitido, mi amor. —le respondió con sinceridad la rubia, al ver en los ojos grises la decisión firme de obtener una respuesta.

—Justo ahora tampoco quería y sin embargo lo han hecho. —replicó él molesto.

—Sirius, lo intentamos varias veces pero no pudimos —afirmó Meg muy seria, molesta por la insinuación de su prometido—. A ninguno de nosotros se nos pasa por alto que ella está mal. El problema es que Angela nos ha estado evadiendo, escapándose. Ya Mithrandir la había regañado y le había ordenado que le dijese si se sentía alterada de nuevo, pero ella no es precisamente obediente.

Angela se removió inquieta, empezando a murmurar entre sueños, nombrando a sus dos acompañantes y a los tíos que la habían ayudado unos minutos antes.

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña —le dijo Meg con dulzura, acariciándole con ternura sobre las cejas en un movimiento lento y monótono. Sonrió con tristeza al verla tranquilizarse y seguir dormida. Levantó su mirada hacia su prometido y le hizo señas que guardase silencio. Cabeceando levemente le indicó que se alejasen hacia los pies de la cama. Una vez allí le dijo en voz baja—: Ellos han podido hacer el procedimiento que viste porque Mithrandir logró aturdirla lo suficiente y al estar tú presente ella no se desapareció.

—¿Aturdirla lo suficiente? —preguntó asustado Sirius.

—Sí, joven Black. Mi intención era dejarla adormilada para poder hacer con mayor facilidad el procedimiento con Arwen y Aragorn —le respondió el anciano que venía entrando al cuarto—, puesto que las dos primeras veces que lo intentamos se nos desapareció y la tercera vez nos puso un escudo infranqueable, del que sólo lograron sacarla los chicos con la promesa que esperaríamos unos días a que Aragorn estuviese mejor.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a él? Tenía días sin verlo. Estaba bastante pálido cuando llegó hoy en la mañana a acompañarnos a Grimmauld y Angela estaba muy preocupada. —le preguntó Sirius al anciano.

—Quédese con ella, señorita Heigh. Los chicos vendrán a ayudarla a mantenerla en cama en unos minutos —le pidió el anciano a la mujer rubia en el mismo tono de voz bajo y sereno que venía usando desde que entró al cuarto—. Vamos al cuarto al otro extremo del pasillo, señor Black. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. —le indicó amablemente.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Se giró a mirar a su hija, notando que empezaba a moverse intranquila nuevamente y murmuraba algo en sueños. Denegó levemente y siguió al anciano. Una vez en el cuarto grande con vista al jardín, frente al que habían recostado a Arwen y Aragorn, se sentó en una de las camas como Mithrandir le había señalado, pero cuando vio que le tomaría de las manos se levantó bruscamente y se alejó de él.

—No dejaré que me haga lo que le hizo a mi hija —dijo con fiereza—. Quiero respuestas a mis preguntas, no que me ponga a dormir.

—Sólo quiero evaluar su estado de salud, joven Black, nada más —le aseguró el anciano con una sonrisa comprensiva, suspirando al verlo retroceder ante su intento de acercarse—. Tan obstinado como Angela, me temo —comentó para si mismo desplazándose hasta una silla cercana, sentándose en ella—. Aragorn fue seriamente herido en la batalla del jueves de la semana pasada en Plymouth. Ella se enteró por la conexión que mantiene con ustedes así que fue imposible mentirle al respecto. Los chicos tampoco pudieron evitar que llegase desde el colegio al cuartel, donde fueron llevados los heridos recién culminó la pelea.

—Debe haber sido grave si su palidez de hoy se debe a una herida de hace una semana. —comentó muy serio el Merodeador, sentándose frente a su interlocutor en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Aragorn recibió todos los dones de los tres antiguos y su hermana Angelica directamente, no como los reciben ustedes a través de Angela —empezó a explicarse el anciano con aspecto resignado—. El recibir el don del Manejo de la Energía con tanta intensidad, no siendo natural en él, le produjo fuertes descompensaciones a su organismo.

»Fueron muy similares a las que sufrió Angela al recibirlo de siete de ellos, pues aunque ella lo tenía con tanta fuerza de nacimiento ese procedimiento fue muy fuerte. Los dos fueron estabilizados por el joven Potter y el señor Lupin, gracias a lo especial que es ese don en Angela, pero los procesos en ellos siete no cerrarán hasta que no cierren en los veinticuatro, al recibir todos ustedes lo que Angelica les dejó a través de Angela.

—¿Por qué no están usted, la señora Galadriel y el señor Elrond involucrados en esto? ¿No es más lógico que fuese usted el guía de mi hija ya que tiene todos los dones de nacimiento como ella?

—No si no estaré vivo en el momento en que todos ustedes serán vistos por Angelica —le respondió con absoluta calma Mithrandir. Sonrió comprensivo al ver al hombre turbarse, levantando una mano para que no dijese nada—. No tiene porqué disculparse, su planteamiento fue muy lógico. Galadriel, Elrond y yo hemos asumido ya que la única razón lógica para que no nos incluyesen los Antiguos Dunedains en el procedimiento es ésa, que no nos vieron en el futuro que visitaron.

»Es lógico que Angelica pidiese que fuese Aragorn el tutor, pues no sólo era su hermano y protector, sino que es uno de los Dunedains de mayor fuerza mágica y energética que yo haya tenido que entrenar. Sólo él ha igualado a Albus. Lo ha superado en algunos aspectos por haber seguido con su entrenamiento, lo que no hizo mi amigo.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta los interrumpieron, levantándose el anciano con agilidad a abrirla, preocupado por sus tres mejores pupilos actualmente.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa pero Aragorn se está debilitando de nuevo. —le dijo rápidamente Eowyn al anciano, angustiada.

—Vuelvo en seguida señor Black. —se despidió Mithrandir saliendo tras la medimaga no oficial, tranquilizándola con sus palabras.

Sirius frunció el ceño muy preocupado. Se levantó y miró por la ventana hacia el jardín, viendo al sol despedirse lentamente. No le gustaba nada que el tío de su hija estuviese mal, por lo que entendía, luego de lo que hicieron. ¿Qué tan afectada había estado su pequeña por todo aquello? Estaba seguro que le habían estado ocultando su problema de salud para no preocuparlo, para evitarle una recaída.

Le angustiaba pensar que no estaba en condiciones de ayudar más eficazmente a su niña, no sólo por su propia salud, lo que le ocultó Angelica sobre su raza y lo que aún no sabía, sino por no tener "tanta fuerza mágica y energética" como el "tío Aragorn". Aquello lo enfurecía y frustraba a partes iguales. Él hubiese querido ser el único que pudiese ayudarla. _"En cuanto al gemelo pelirrojo… ya averiguaré y ajustaré cuentas, pero lo primero es la salud de mi pequeña"_.

—¿Está usted seguro de esto, señor Mithrandir? —escuchó Sirius la voz de Remus girándose a mirar la puerta, por la que entraba en ese momento el anciano apoyado en su amigo—. Él aún no está recuperado y usted está muy débil.

—No te preocupes hijo, con reposar un poco y tomarme mis pociones estaré bien. Pero ahora debo hablar con el joven Black. —le respondió con una voz cansada, más acorde con su edad que nunca antes.

Sirius se apresuró a mover la colcha de la cama más cercana a la puerta para que su amigo recostase al anciano, interrogándolo con la mirada, sin entender qué había pasado en esos pocos minutos para que el hombre viejo, sabio y fuerte que abandonase la habitación regresara tan débil y con pocos ánimos.

Remus asintió en dirección a su amigo al ver su gesto, arrastrando al anciano hacia la cama, a pesar de sus débiles protestas de sólo necesitar sentarse. Luego de recostarlo de modo que quedó levemente levantado del lado de la cabeza sacó de la capa de Mithrandir un vaso de poción cristalina y se la acercó al anciano, que la miró con evidente repulsión. Se la dio lenta pero continuamente, sólo dándole oportunidad de respirar, mientras el hombre de pelo blanco aferraba la colcha con sus manos por el malestar que le producía.

Pasaron quince minutos antes que el anciano abriese sus ojos azules y los mirase con expresión agradecida, evidentemente más recuperado que como había entrado al cuarto. Sirius no entendía nada y su amigo le había evadido la mirada interrogante, lo cual empezaba a molestarlo bastante.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Lupin. Ahora debo hablar con el señor Black. ¿Podría por favor verificar que Angela siga en cama? No debe levantarse aún y estoy seguro que los chicos deben estar teniendo problemas con ella.

—Iré en seguida, señor Mithrandir. Sirius, no lo agites por favor. —le pidió el castaño, mirándolo por primera vez desde que su amigo despertase directo a la cara, disculpándose con la expresión de su rostro.

El pelinegro asintió, intrigado ahora más que antes. _"¿Qué rayos está pasando?"_, pensó muy preocupado. En cuanto Remus salió del cuarto Sirius enarcó una ceja al ver al anciano hacer un esfuerzo para sentarse, ayudándolo en la medida de sus posibilidades pues su salud no era tan buena como él quisiera, colocándole rápidamente unas almohadas tras él para que quedase medio sentado apoyado en ellas.

—Gracias joven Black —le agradeció el anciano con una gran sonrisa—. Continuando con nuestra conversación, Aragorn era la persona más adecuada para ayudar a Angela pues los otros Dunedains que tuvieron recientemente el don del Manejo de la Energía ya han muerto, incluyendo a Angelica. Ya le he expuesto porque no podía ser yo quien ayudase a su hija. Los Antiguos tenían que escoger a alguien que pudiese soportar lo mejor posible el procedimiento aunque no lo tuviese de nacimiento. Es lógico que lo escogiesen a él, aceptando la sugerencia de Angelica y teniendo en cuenta lo que vieron al visitar ese futuro.

—¿Qué tan mal está mi hija por todo esto? Disculpe mi rudeza, pero no entiendo bien lo que está ocurriendo y me angustia lo que deduzco de lo que he visto hasta ahora.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, joven Black —asintió comprensivo Mithrandir—. Angela se ve bastante debilitada en su organismo, aunque muy fortalecida en su magia y energía. Es una situación bastante contradictoria e irregular.

Se detuvo pensativo, entrelazando sus manos y jugando con sus pulgares. Aquél gesto le produjo un escalofrío a Sirius, del que no se percató el anciano absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos.

—En cuanto el joven Potter y el señor Lupin estabilizaron a Angela y a Aragorn, la obligaron a ella a guardar reposo en base a unas promesas que logró Arwen que le hiciera para permitirle reunirse con el señor Aberforth Dumbledore.

—¿Con Aberforth? —preguntó Sirius extrañado.

—Sí. Angela le había prometido a Albus que entraría en contacto con él y le haría sentir que no se había quedado solo. Y su hija, señor Black, llega a extremos difíciles de aceptar a veces por cumplir sus promesas —comentó muy serio, pensando en la carta de Angelica con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró, concentrándose de nuevo en lo que quería hablar con el hombre que lo acompañaba—. Mientras tanto Aragorn puso todo su empeño no sólo en recuperarse, sino en investigar más sobre los tres dones que no conocía por no haber tenido antes y avanzar en ellos de forma un poco autodidacta —denegó con el ceño fruncido—. Una mala costumbre que tienen los dos.

—¿Quiénes? ¿De qué habla? —inquirió el Merodeador, aunque sospechaba a quienes se refería con eso el anciano.

—Angela y Aragorn. Se parecen mucho en tres cosas que me exasperan. Siempre van más allá de lo aconsejable para su propia salud en sus entrenamientos y aprendizajes, queriendo avanzar más rápido de lo debido, por lo que investigan por su cuenta las cosas cuando sus tutores no les enseñamos lo que consideramos aún no deben aprender. Eso los hace avanzar muy rápido, pero de formas impredecibles y casi siempre poniendo en problemas su salud. Pero siendo los dos bastante desobedientes cuando se les dice que hagan algo o dejen de hacerlo, si están empeñados en una meta… —Suspiró de nuevo.

»Son dos de mis tres mejores pupilos actualmente, señor Black, pero Arwen es menos desobediente. Aunque cuando le aflora su carácter… —El anciano suspiró audiblemente y Sirius sonrió, relacionando aquellas palabras con unas de Albus sobre Lily cuando estudiaban en el colegio—. Por último, ellos dos son demasiado sobreprotectores con las personas que quieren. Por eso Aragorn no esperó a recuperarse como yo le indiqué y empezó a investigar sobre esos otros tres dones, intentando controlarlos, queriendo ayudar lo antes posible a Angela.

—Disculpe, sé que usted no está implicado en el proceso pero también que tiene todos los dones, que los ha entrenado a ellos y creo entender que es bastante poderoso. ¿No puede usted ayudar a mi hija? ¿Hay alguna forma en que yo pueda hacerlo? —preguntó preocupado Sirius, atormentado al sentirse inútil en esa situación.

—Todos podemos ayudar a Angela, joven Black, pero todos de diferentes maneras. Aún después que culmine este proceso, al ceder todos los dones que les dejó Angelica a ustedes y cerrar el proceso en ellos siete, ella tendrá más fuerza mágica y energética que todos, incluyéndonos a Aragorn y a mí. Su juventud la ayudará a asimilarlo, pero también nos pone en problemas para controlarla con el carácter que tiene.

»Aragorn también recibió conocimientos de los Antiguos, al igual que ella, pero su mayor conocimiento de nuestro mundo, el de los magos y el de los muggles le permitirán a él actuar como su tutor, para lo cual se ha estado esforzando en prepararse de manera acelerada pues él conoce la faceta autodidacta de Angela muy bien.

»Pero sólo usted es el padre, señor Black. Mientras usted no estuvo ese rol intentaban cubrirlo Aragorn y el señor Lupin, en la medida que ella lo permitía, pero usted lo es. Ella lo sabe y aunque probablemente se rebelará varias veces, con su adolescencia aflorando tardíamente por varias cosas, terminará siempre cediendo con usted de formas en que no lo hará con nadie más.

—No fue por mí que aceptó hace un rato que la ayudaran. —comentó resentido Sirius.

—Se equivoca —le dijo con suavidad el anciano, mirándolo fijamente—. Los chicos ya le habían insistido para que nos dejase llevar a cabo este procedimiento y ella no lo había permitido —Al ver los ojos grises frente a él brillar sonrió y asintió—. Sí, señor Black, en realidad aceptó fue por usted, porque el joven Weasley repitió sus palabras. Le hizo eco, por decirlo así.

—¿Qué tan serio es el problema de salud de Angela? —preguntó intranquilo de nuevo Sirius, queriendo aprovechar que el anciano se estaba sincerando con él.

—Necesita reposar más, de lo que no hemos podido convencerla —dijo el anciano con evidente frustración—. Aragorn ha asumido una parte fuerte, pero Angela sigue requiriendo hacer pocos esfuerzos mientras le transfiere los dones a todos, incluido usted —Se quedó mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Me permite evaluarlo? Quiero saber si podemos empezar a entrenarlo en sus dones para sacarla a ella lo antes posible de esto.

—Claro que sí —aceptó rápidamente el Merodeador—. Perdone mi comportamiento antes, señor Mithrandir. —se disculpó avergonzado, tendiéndole las manos.

—No se preocupe —sonrió amablemente el anciano, tomándole de las manos y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Se concentró para percibirle completamente mediante tres de sus dones. Unos minutos después cerró los ojos, le soltó las manos y suspiró audiblemente—. Esta usted bastante recuperado, pero no lo suficiente para empezar con entrenamiento práctico aún —Abrió los ojos y al ver la frustración en su acompañante sonrió y le palmeó suavemente en un brazo—. Sin embargo empezaremos mañana mismo con la parte teórica.

»Así conocerá más usted de los Dunedains, lo que Angelica averiguó sobre los ancestros de todos y que ahora la joven Granger profundiza, lo referente al Entrenamiento Dunedain y tal vez pueda evaluarlo en algunos dones. Si los tiene hablaré con usted de ellos. También es tiempo de que recupere la varita.

—Gracias señor Mithrandir. —le agradeció Sirius aún un poco frustrado.

—Por favor, ayúdenos con Angela —le pidió el anciano. Al ver la expresión de extrañeza del hombre se explicó—. Aragorn está bastante mal y ella lo sabe por la conexión. Él ha hecho el esfuerzo para ayudarla, pero ahora no podrá evitar que ella insista de nuevo en quedarse en el colegio, a pesar que su salud no lo aconseja.

»Hasta ahora él y el señor Lupin lograban que viniese a dormir aquí, además de los jueves en la tarde y los fines de semana, aunque usted casi no la veía porque ella no quería preocuparlo. Pero al saber al tío mal por la ayuda que le está dando querrá quedarse permanentemente en Hogwarts, para mantenerse ocupada y afectarlo menos por la preocupación. El señor Lupin es el nuevo líder de La Orden del Fénix, por lo que está ahora bastante complicado, especialmente desde el ataque en Plymouth.

—¿Por qué está más complicado desde ese ataque? —preguntó Sirius, intuyendo que algo había ido muy mal ese día.

—¿Le han hablado algo de las piedras de Grindelwald? —le preguntó a su vez el anciano, queriendo saber cómo seguir, suspirando al verlo denegar—. Eso se lo explicaré con más detalle mañana, pero Voldemort tiene la única que subsiste, la está aprendiendo a controlar y en ese ataque él se presentó con esa piedra, un grupo de licántropos, banshees y vampiros, además de un grupo pequeño de mortífagos.

»Hasta donde pude ver estaba tanteando el terreno, estratégicamente hablando, retirándose cuando le opusimos una resistencia más férrea de la que esperaba, pero los de La Orden del Fénix que están involucrados en el proceso están bastante agotados con el entrenamiento intensivo que veníamos llevando hasta hoy, preocupados por Angela. Tuvieron problemas, especialmente Aragorn que se interpuso en un ataque doble lanzado sobre la señorita Tonks, que se presentó allí queriendo ayudar a pesar de la negativa del señor Lupin.

—¡Rayos con mi prima! Sé que está bien porque la he visto —comentó frustrado Sirius—. ¿Qué tan mal está la salud de Aragorn? —preguntó sinceramente preocupado.

—Él tiene un problema pulmonar que surgió por una maldición que sufrió en uno de los primeros ataques en que participó como miembro de la Orden del Fénix y él no se cuidó apropiadamente por estar al pendiente de los chicos. Eso se agravó desde el ataque al tren, del que me dijeron los chicos que ya le hablaron un poco —Al verlo asentir con el ceño fruncido continuó—. Su organismo superó esa severa crisis y se recuperó casi totalmente. Su problema no es tan serio como el de su hija, joven Black, pero él tiene tiempo ayudando a Angela con sus dones cuando ella presenta crisis, aunque él no esté bien de salud, lo que lo hace recaer una y otra vez no permitiéndole recuperarse totalmente.

»Cuando fueron a buscarlo a usted los siete involucrados en lo más fuerte del proceso estaban casi totalmente bien de salud, pero ese pequeño margen, ese "casi" se vio de nuevo afectado por su ida tras El Velo de la Muerte. Aunque Arwen y Aragorn no fueron allí, él hizo un esfuerzo enorme para que el portal no se cerrase cuando Angela perdió el conocimiento y ella intuitivamente lo ayudó.

—Ese proceso que desató Angelica fue su peor locura —denegó Sirius—. Sé que quiso ayudarnos, pero… —Suspiró— A Harry también lo he visto bastante pálido hace un momento, al igual que a Hermione y a Ron. ¿En que lío están metidos ellos tres con esto?

—Eso es un poco complejo también de explicárselo —le respondió el anciano, que sintió que se le empezaban a cerrar los párpados, agotado. Pero hacía un esfuerzo para continuar—. El joven Potter tiene demasiadas responsabilidades para ser tan joven y… —Cabeceó— sus amigos también… —Respiró profundamente para aclararse un poco.

—Está usted agotado, señor Mithrandir, y yo estoy abusando de su buena disposición —le dijo Sirius con tono de disculpa—. Por favor, permítame ayudarlo a acomodarse en la cama para que descanse. Yo iré entonces a ver a mi hija y mañana, o cuando usted esté mejor, continuaremos con la conversación. ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

—Gracias joven. —aceptó el anciano con una sonrisa. Se quedó profundamente dormido a los pocos minutos de haberlo ayudado Sirius a acostarse, agotado por la ayuda que le había dado a Arwen una vez y a Aragorn dos veces.

—Dotty —llamó Sirius apenas salir al pasillo, en voz baja—. Por favor, está pendiente de lo que pueda necesitar el señor Mithrandir.

—Dotty se quedará con él, señor Sirius.

—Gracias Dot… —Se interrumpió al oír voces en el otro extremo del pasillo, girándose a tiempo para ver a tres jóvenes pelirrojos discutiendo con una joven de pelo negro azulado, que intentaba salir de su cuarto. Frunció el ceño y fue hacia allí de inmediato—. ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó con voz autoritaria al llegar cerca, viendo a todos los chicos paralizarse y girarse lentamente a verlo.

—Ella no quiere quedarse en cama. —le respondió Ginny señalando a Angela.

—Tío Aragorn no está bien y quiero ir a verlo. —protestó de inmediato la aludida, que se agarraba del marco de la puerta con la mano izquierda y les apuntaba a los chicos con su varita en la derecha.

—Y eso harás cuando yo te lo autorice, pero justo ahora vas a guardar tu varita y regresar al cuarto —le ordenó muy serio Sirius—. George, por favor dile a un elfo que nos suba la comida a Angela, a Meg y… ¿Dónde está Meg? —preguntó al no verla allí.

Angela, que había estado paralizada hasta ese momento por la forma en que su papá le estaba hablando, abrió mucho sus ojos grises asustada. Ginny, Fred y George, que habían estado mirando asombrados a Sirius, se pusieron muy nerviosos mirando de reojo a la chica de pelo negro.

Sirius se acercó con paso decidido a su hija, parándose en seco al oír las protestas de Meg para que Angela la dejase salir del baño. Miró enojado a su hija que bajó la mirada, guardó su varita y con un movimiento de su mano quitó el sello de la puerta que le impedía a la mujer salir.

—Angela, tú no debes lev… —salió protestando Meg, interrumpiéndose al ver la expresión de regaño contenido con que Sirius estaba mirando a Angela, tragando saliva.

—Adentro y de regreso a la cama, jovencita. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de varias cosas. —le ordenó Sirius con tal tono de padre enojado, que Angela hizo un puchero y le obedeció sin levantar la vista del piso.

Fred vio de reojo la expresión de angustia en el rostro de su gemelo y tragó saliva.

Sirius notó que Angela caminaba con un poco de inseguridad de regreso a la cama y con la mirada le pidió a Meg que la ayudase, pues él no se sentía tampoco bien. Vio a la rubia asentir levemente y aproximarse a la chica rápidamente, ayudándola a avanzar con un brazo en la cintura.

—Ginny, por favor ve si necesitan ayuda con Aragorn. Fred, George, por favor díganles a los elfos de la comida y ayuden a Remus en lo que puedan. —les pidió Sirius con el tono aún serio, entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él. Apoyó su espalda en ésta al sentirse mareado, cerrando los ojos, escuchando sin proponérselo la conversación al otro lado.

—Tranquilo hermanito.

—Pero él no sabe.

—Meg sí y está con ellos.

—Además Harry ya le advirtió que tuviese cuidado con lo que le decía.

—Sólo espero que lo recuerde.

—Vamos a hacer lo que nos pidió.

—Y buscamos una buena excusa para volver.

Al abrir los ojos vio a su hija y a su prometida mirándolo con preocupación, de pie al lado de la cama.

—Acuéstate, Angela, necesitas reposo —le ordenó serio, agregando al ver que abría la boca para protestar—. Yo sólo estoy un poco cansado. —tomó aire y se acercó a la cama, frunciendo el ceño al ver a su hija temblar levemente y dejar que Meg la acostase.

Se sentó al lado de la cama con movimientos lentos, en el sillón cómodo que había en la habitación y que su prometida le acercó con su varita, pensativo. No quería asustarla pero sí que su hija sintiese su autoridad paterna y lograr lo que le había pedido el anciano. Pensó en las dos veces que ella se había agitado por cosas que él le había dicho, cometiendo errores por no saber casi nada de su vida, primero con los Brown y luego con Harry. Con la conversación entre los tres pelirrojos tras la puerta muy fresca en su memoria, decidió apoyarse en Meg si veía que la situación se le complicaba.

—El señor Mithrandir me ha dicho que ya puedes devolverme la varita, Meg —se la pidió muy serio. Vio que ella dudaba, pero que finalmente se la entregaba—. También me ha explicado tu problema de salud, Angela —siguió en el mismo tono serio—. Necesitas reposo y eso es exactamente lo que harás, quedarte aquí en casa, compartir más conmigo y descansar —Vio un asomo de protesta en el rostro desencajado de su hija, que desaparecía al minuto siguiente siendo sustituido por un puchero—. Yo tampoco estoy totalmente recuperado, aunque si lo suficiente para empezar mañana un entrenamiento teórico con el señor Mithrandir —Al ver la expresión de sorpresa en las dos no pudo contenerse y sonrió—. Sí, comenzaremos mañana según me dijo antes de quedarse dormido —La expresión de alegría de las dos le llevó a ampliar su sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes hija? —le preguntó cariñoso.

—Bien pap… —Al verlo fruncir el ceño se detuvo, bajando la mirada. Él había sido sincero con ella—. Débil y cansada, papá, pero me preocupan tía Arwen y tío Aragorn. En especial él.

—Después de comer iremos a verlos —le aseguró Sirius con tono suave—. El señor Mithrandir también me habló algo sobre lo ocurrido en Plymouth y el problema de salud que tiene tu tío Aragorn, hija. Hasta dónde he visto y lo que me ha dicho el señor es un poco necio para cuidar de su salud, al igual que nosotros tres, así que nos haremos compañía en la casa mientras nos recuperamos para no hacer enojar de nuevo a tu tía Arwen —Fingió un escalofrío—. Ahora sé de quién heredó el carácter Lily —Al ver y oír a su hija reírse un poco sonrió con nostalgia. Su risa era idéntica a la de Angelica—. ¿Tienes novio ya? —le preguntó con tono expectante, preocupándose al ver que se le paralizaba la risa y cambiaba su expresión alegre por una de genuino temor.

—¿De dónde sacas eso, Sirius? —le preguntó Meg, mientras abrazaba a la chica para hacerle sentir su apoyo.

—Tengo entendido que Fred Weasley es el novio de Jessica y ellas dos tienen la misma edad —respondió en un tono tranquilo—. Sólo quiero saber si además de encontrarme a mi hija ya convertida en una jovencita tendré problemas con un chico ya rondando a mi niña.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta del cuarto, que a Angela y a Meg les sonaron a música de hadas, interrumpieron la conversación. Sirius frunció el ceño ante la expresión de alivio de las dos.

—Adelante —dijo el Merodeador, entrecerrando los ojos al ver entrar a los gemelos con la comida. Sonrió un segundo después con una chispa de astucia en la mirada—. Gracias chicos, creí que les dirían a los elfos pero es mejor que hayan venido ustedes. Si suben su comida podemos compartir un rato una charla amena.

—Claro Sirius…

—… Enseguida la traemos. —le respondieron con fingida alegría, ocultando el nerviosismo que les provocó la expresión asustada de Angela que denegó levemente en su dirección.

George se ubicó de espaldas a ellos acomodando las dos bandejas que llevaba en la mesa, aprovechando para mirar rápidamente a su gemelo a los ojos.

—¿Les importaría… —comenzó a preguntar George girándose.

—… que viniesen también…

—… los otros chicos del E.D.H.?

—… Los de La Orden del Fénix han…

—… ido al cuartel de emergencia…

—… y Remus nos pidió…

—… que estuviésemos los dos…

—… al pendiente de los otros…

—… y de Arwen y Aragorn.

—Esa es una idea estupenda —respondió rápidamente Sirius, adelantándose a la réplica que veía de reojo formarse en los rostros de sus dos acompañantes—. ¿Arwen y Aragorn estarán en condiciones de acompañarnos?

—No lo creo. —respondió Fred, arrepintiéndose al ver la expresión de angustia de su cuñada.

—Están profundamente dormidos. —explicó rápidamente George mirando intensamente a su novia con dulzura y consuelo, arropándola con su mirada preocupado por ella, sin notar la escrutadora y enojada mirada de su suegro.

—Al igual que el señor Mithrandir. —siguió Fred, sonriendo al "tropezar" con una silla y golpear a su gemelo, que reaccionó y tragó saliva.

—Le pediremos a Winky…

—… que cuide de Arwen y Aragorn…

—… mientras nosotros comemos.

—Excelente idea chicos —aceptó Sirius con fingida alegría—. ¿No creen chicas? —se giró a preguntarles a su hija y su prometida.

—Sí. —contestaron las dos a coro con forzadas sonrisas.

Angela de inmediato se comunicó mentalmente con su prometido.

—_No nos dejen solas con papá. Me acaba de preguntar si tengo novio._

—_Tranquila. Chris & Chris deben estar por llegar._

—Hola Fred. Hola George. Hola Angela. Hola tía Meg. Hola tío Sirius —entraron justo en ese momento los gemelitos como dos pequeños tornados al cuarto, con sus mochilas del colegio en sus espaldas y hablando a coro—. Tenemos mucho que contarles. ¿Cómo te sientes tío Sirius?

—Bien —sonrió el Merodeador divertido. Le agradaban mucho el par de pilluelos, además de notar que su hija se destensaba con su presencia—. El señor Mithrandir ha autorizado que me devuelvan la varita. —se las mostró como un trofeo, riéndose al verlos aplaudir felices.

Fred y George habían suspirado de alivio al verlos llegar, saliendo rápidamente a buscar a los otros y explicarles la situación. Diez minutos más tarde estaban sentados los doce chicos, Meg y Sirius comiendo, con los dos niños contándoles las travesuras que habían hecho esa semana con Gabrielle y Timothy, riñéndolos Hermione que no podía castigarlos por enterarse siempre que habían sido ellos cuando le contaban a Sirius, fuera del colegio.

Ron había pillado a Gabrielle, Christine y Timothy esparciendo el confeti para estornudos en la clase de Historia de la Magia porque en ese momento le llevaba un mensaje de la directora al fantasma, pero no los delató ni los castigó, sino que esperó a que pasase el efecto para llamar la atención del profesor y distraerlo, evitando que los riñese a todos. Eso le valió un fuerte regaño de su novia.

—¿Cuándo vas a empezar a comportarte como el prefecto que eres?

—Pero cariño, esas clases son muy aburridas. Ellos sólo…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Ellos deben aprender a respetar a los profesores y tu deber era quitarles puntos y regañarlos.

—El profesor Binns…

—… ni siquiera se entera…

—… que existimos, Hermione…

—… De no ser por él…

—… esa materia sería…

—… muy interesante…

—… como nos la explicaban…

—… Jessica y Angela a…

—… nosotros dos cuando…

—… las acompañábamos…

—… a esas odiosas clases.

—¿Ustedes acompañaban a las chicas a clase? —preguntó Sirius rápidamente, arqueando una ceja al ver a los doce chicos paralizarse—. Ya me dijeron Meg, Arwen, Aragorn, Nymph y Remus que estuvieron los cuatro solos con Dotty y Wykers en La Casa Flotante, después que murieron los Brown —les aclaró, denegando levemente al verlos a todos mirar interrogantes y nerviosos a Meg—. También me hablaron de un sello mal hecho y algo de un mundo paralelo, lo que no entiendo bien, pero menos aún que los niños las acompañasen a ustedes a clase. —señaló a la que consideraba su sobrina y a su hija.

—Cuando llegamos a La Casa Flotante, Jessica y yo conseguimos las instrucciones para hacer un sello. —comenzó Angela a responderle, mirándolo con decisión.

Recordaba cuando lo había hablado con su tío Remus por primera vez, intentando acercarlo a Jessica. Aquella vez se había escapado por muy poco de decirle la verdad. En esta oportunidad tenía preparada una media verdad que decirle a su padre, mientras él se recuperaba totalmente y ella se llenaba de valor para contarle. Su prima la miró sintiéndose un poco culpable al recordar lo que Angela había hecho por petición suya para acercarla a su papá.

—No queríamos que nos separaran de los niños, como habíamos oído a unos adultos que podría ocurrir, así que fuimos allí para estar con ellos y al conseguir el sello intentamos hacerlo. Sólo que no nos salió bien porque éramos muy pequeñas, además de ser la primera vez que hacíamos algo con Magia Antigua.

—¿Qué edad tenían ustedes, hija? —le preguntó con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

—Nueve años —le respondió luego de vacilar un poco, suspirando al ver a su papá bajar la mirada un instante para luego subirla y mirarla con sus ojos grises muy apagados—. Por eso Jessica y yo vamos avanzadas en los estudios, porque empezamos antes en el colegio —Al ver la expresión interrogante en el rostro de su padre suspiró de nuevo—. El sello que pusimos nos permitía estar en esa casa, los terrenos del colegio, Hogsmeade y el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero no ir más allá. Además nadie podía vernos, ni oírnos, ni detectar nuestra magia de ninguna manera. Tampoco podíamos comunicarnos de manera efectiva por cartas, pues parte de lo que escribíamos se borraba.

—Poco a poco aprendimos qué era bloqueado por el sello y logramos comunicarnos con el abuelo por medio de _Fawkes_. Porque sólo el fénix y los niños, que no estaban atados al sello, podían atravesarlo —siguió Jessica, decidida a no dejar esta vez sola a Angela con el trago amargo—. Un año después averiguamos que cerca de la casa estaba la puerta de acceso a las tierras Dunedains y nos entrevistamos con el señor Mithrandir por primera vez, luego él nos presentó con el resto del G.E.M.A.

—Los niños sólo tenían cinco años cuando llegamos a la casa, así que si no estaban con los elfos nos acompañaban. Acudíamos a todas las clases con Harry porque él era idéntico al amigo de nuestras mamás que las dos recordábamos. Cuando empezamos a ir con los Dunedains los dejábamos al cuidado de los elfos. —siguió Angela, sonriéndole agradecida a su prima por ayudarla.

—Se suponía que ellos tomaban apuntes cuando no podíamos ir a clase por mis transformaciones o porque habíamos ido a entrenar. Pero era más complicado unir y desentrañar lo que ellos copiaban que seguir a Ron y Harry los días siguientes, pues ellos lograban que Hermione les prestara los apuntes de ella. —siguió Jessica con una sonrisa.

—Nuestra letra era buena pero no…

—… entendíamos lo que copiábamos…

—… y siempre nos complementábamos…

—… así que tenían que unir las medias frases…

—… que cada uno anotaba. —recordaron entre risas los niños.

—¿Escribían como hablan? —preguntó Hermione asombrada.

—Sí. —respondieron a coro Chris & Chris, Jessica y Angela.

—Ya lo ves, les hacías un favor a las chicas cuando accedías a ayudarnos. —dijo rápidamente Harry.

—Pobrecitas, lo que habrán sufrido cuando te negabas a ayudar a tus dos mejores amigos. —continuó Ron con tono melodramático.

—Pero yo no tenía como saber… —empezó a defenderse de forma automática Hermione, callándose al ver que todos se soltaban a reír, enfurruñándose inicialmente, uniéndose a las risas un par de minutos más tarde.

—Hay algo que me inquieta especialmente de lo que han dicho —les planteó Sirius con gesto preocupado, un par de minutos más tarde cuando cesaron las risas—. Sé que Jessica era una licántropa hasta hace poco. Supongo que los Brown siendo los excelentes medimagos que eran la ayudaron cuando pequeña. Pero ¿Cómo hicieron cuando se quedaron solos?

—El ser descendiente casi directa de una Dunedain pura me ayudaba bastante en mis transformaciones, tío, por lo que no era tan violenta y no perdía totalmente la conciencia —le empezó a responder Jessica—. La única excepción es que algo me hiciese enojar mucho porque entonces en lugar de ayudarme me convertía en una licántropa muy agresiva y peligrosa.

»Por otro lado, Angela aprendió animagia gracias a tía Angelica, que quería que ella me acompañase como hiciste tú con papá. Desde que las dos éramos muy pequeñas tía Christine y tío Christopher la enseñaron y ayudaron a que lo lograra, porque no les era posible mantenerla lejos de mí en las noches de luna llena. Así que desde que ellos no estuvieron ella me acompañó, reconociendo yo a Chris & Chris como nuestros cachorros luego de transformada hasta que hace unos meses nos curamos.

Sirius se había asombrado al escuchar aquello, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba con una mezcla de orgullo, preocupación y tristeza. Su hija, la de Remus y el de James habían tenido una infancia muy dura. _"¿Por qué ha tenido que ser tan cruel el destino con los hijos de los Merodeadores?"_.

—¿En qué animal…? —intentó preguntar, pero no le salía la voz.

—Una pantera negra. —le respondió Angela con una tímida sonrisa.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija —le dijo Sirius abrazándola en seguida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. También de Jessica y de ustedes dos —siguió mirando a la chica de ojos miel y los niños—. No pude estar antes, pero quiero que sepan que a ustedes tres los quiero tanto como a Angela y a Harry, que pueden contar conmigo como un padre, que nunca más estarán solos.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a deslizar por los rostros de todos en la mesa sin que pudieran evitarlo, formando una cadena de manos los chicos como siempre hacían para darse apoyo y superar los momentos difíciles, uniéndoseles con una sonrisa franca Meg que había visto a la mayoría de ellos hacerlo en La Casa Flotante cuando estaban analizando la Profecía Dunedain y las investigaciones de Angelica, uniéndoseles seguidamente Sirius muy dichoso al verlos tan unidos y sentirse en cierta forma integrado a su grupo. Un par de minutos después, ya serenos y sonrientes, se soltaron de las manos y reanudaron la comida.

—Hay algo más que quería preguntarte, Jessica.

—Dime tío.

—Tengo entendido por los artículos de Skeeter y Dryden que Albus fue asesinado a finales de junio de este año. También sé que eres novia de Fred Weasley. ¿Desde cuándo son pareja? —le preguntó con suavidad en el tono pero regaño paternal en la mirada.

—Fred y yo nos hicimos novios el 6 de octubre, tío. —le respondió nerviosa Jessica, agradeciéndole a su prometido con una mirada que le tomase de la mano en apoyo.

—¿No es muy poco tiempo de conocerse para llegar a ser novios? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido Sirius.

—En realidad eso del tiempo es relativo, padrino. Porque después del funeral del profesor Dumbledore, cuando llegué a Privet Drive, Angela me informó que había modificado con la estrella Dunedain de su mamá la forma en que el tiempo transcurre en La Casa Flotante, al igual que a los demás. Desde entonces nos reunimos allí y empezamos a entrenar —le respondió Harry. Sabía que los demás miembros del E.D.H. consideraban que sólo Angela y él tenían derecho a revelar aquello, no queriendo que lo hiciese ella para que no siguiese tensa—. En realidad se podría decir que se hicieron novios después de alrededor de diez meses de compartir allí.

—Además se podría decir que yo sí conocía a Fred antes que muriese abuelo.

—Y lo mío por Jessica fue amor a primera vista.

Sirius estaba asombrado y un poco aturdido por lo dicho por su ahijado y los chicos, pero el notar miradas enamoradas entre su hija y el otro gemelo lo hizo reaccionar, siguiendo con su táctica para averiguar.

—¿Y Luna y tú desde cuando son novios, Neville? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, que se amplió al verlo sonrojarse un poco pero responderle tomando de la mano a la joven rubia.

—Desde el 31 de agosto.

—Los felicito chicos —les sonrió—. ¿Christine ya tiene novio también? —le preguntó a la niña con picardía.

—No. —respondió con rotundidad Christopher mirando a su hermana ceñudo.

—Ni tú tampoco, Chris —saltó la niña enojada, agregando con malicia—: Aunque a ti te gusta tanto estar con Gabrielle como a mí con Timothy.

—Siendo los cuatro muy buenos amigos que comparten bromas, juegos y estudio. —intervino rápidamente Jessica con tono de advertencia maternal, mirando al niño.

—A su edad los buenos amigos suelen ser muy compenetrados, pues es cuando se forman las bases afectivas internas para los noviazgos que aparecerán en la adolescencia. —agregó Angela, mirando alternativamente a los dos niños, mediando una vez más en las escasas y extrañas disputas de ellos, que siempre eran finalizadas luego de un duelo de miradas con un asentimiento.

El problema es que últimamente los celos del niño las provocaban al menos una vez a la semana, lo cual no era normal.

—Me alegra mucho que ya hayan hecho buenos amigos que los ayuden con las bromas —dijo con una sonrisa paternal Sirius, agregando al ver de reojo a la castaña y a su prometida mirarlo con enfado—. También me gusta mucho que a pesar de estar en distintas casas sean tan unidos. Lo que no entiendo es que el Sombrero Seleccionador te asignase a Slytherin. Eso no me parece lógico conociéndote, Christopher.

—Yo se lo pedí —le respondió muy seguro el niño—. Quería ser espía en la casa de las serpientes y Angela me dio permiso. Además ahora que estoy ahí he visto que no todas las serpientes tienen veneno. Algunos sólo somos astutos, pero no necesariamente futuros magos oscuros.

—Cada día hablas más como un Slytherin. —comentó con desagrado Ron.

—Yo soy un Slytherin en muchos sentidos —le replicó el niño con tono de fastidio—. De no haber tenido características de esa casa el Sombrero Seleccionador no me hubiese puesto allí, aunque se lo pidiese.

—La mayoría tenemos características de varias casas —opinó Hermione—. Yo pude ser una Ravenclaw.

—Y yo pude estar en Gryffindor, pero quise que los cuatro nos distribuyéramos en las casas luego de ver en cuáles quedaban Chris & Chris. —contó Jessica, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Fred, Angela y George.

—¿Qué? —preguntó anonadado Christopher.

—Yo también soy una espía. —dijo con picardía la chica de ojos miel, sonriendo al ver la cara de comprensión del niño.

—Por eso Daphne está contigo en Hufflepuff. —se le escapó a Meg, que acababa de entender a su sobrina mayor.

—Una chica muy lista y agradable. —comentó sonriente Angela.

—Gabrielle y Jessica nos han puesto en contacto con ella y se empieza a integrar bien con nosotros —agregó Harry con una sonrisa—. Christopher ha acercado a Jefferson y Christine a Timothy.

—Los tres se han unido al E.D. —completó con una gran sonrisa Neville.

—¿El E.D.? —preguntó desconcertada Meg—. Creí que el E.D.H. era lo que quedaba del E.D. Eso me había dicho Remus.

—No. El E.D.H. tiene unas metas distintas al E.D. —le respondió Hermione.

—Nosotros ya no sólo nos preparamos para lo que nos conseguiremos algún día al graduarnos, como lo sigue haciendo el E.D. —dijo Harry con firmeza—. El E.D.H. se prepara y lucha por detener definitivamente a Voldemort.

—Harry es el líder del E.D.H. mientras que Neville lo es del E.D. con mi apoyo y el de Jessica. Guiamos a nuestros compañeros en el E.D. en sus aprendizajes. —completó con orgullo Luna.

—La profesora McGonagall nos ha autorizado a reunirnos después que los antiguos miembros lo pidieran —siguió Neville—. Ahora no sólo no nos reunimos a escondidas de los profesores, sino que incluso es normal ahora que algunos de ellos se presenten y nos ayuden en las prácticas. Por otro lado ahora todos están conscientes que el estar en el E.D. les puede servir no sólo para los exámenes, sino incluso para una batalla como la ocurrida el día del ataque al tren en que los viejos miembros del E.D. ayudaron con lo que sabían.

—Nos hemos empezado a organizar en tres grupos desde la penúltima reunión, porque ya somos más de noventa —continuó explicando Luna—. Así que nos hicimos una autoevaluación grupal y nos hemos organizado según niveles de conocimientos y habilidades. Nosotros instruimos al nivel avanzado, ellos al medio y estos al grupo base.

—Chris y yo estamos en el nivel medio. —contó muy orgulloso Christopher.

—Todos practicamos en el Gran Comedor desde las ocho hasta las nueve y media de la noche, en que nos acompañan a las Salas Comunes los prefectos, pues todos están en el grupo. A las diez comienza para nosotros la prohibición de estar fuera de las salas. —finalizó Jessica.

Meg y Sirius los miraban a todos asombrados.

—¿Tú no estás involucrado en eso directamente, Harry? —preguntó incrédulo el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—No. Hermione, Ron y yo tenemos otra tarea que cumplir, en que nos ayudan Ginny y Angela —le respondió el pelinegro, suspirando al ver la cara interrogante de su padrino—. Los cinco estamos rastreando y destruyendo unos objetos malditos para que sea posible matar a Voldemort.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro Meg y Sirius.

—Sí. Esa fue la tarea que me dejó el profesor Dumbledore — siguió Harry mirando a Meg, luego miró a su padrino al agregar—: Hace poco les informé a los miembros de La Orden del Fénix que a Voldemort no se le puede matar hasta que no se destruyan unos objetos malditos. Ese día le dije a tío Remus y tío Aragorn en que consistía una misión que el director me había encargado antes de morir.

»Luego sumamos al pequeño grupo que lo sabe a tía Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y tía Nymph —miró de nuevo a Meg con expresión de disculpa—. No les hemos dicho a los demás miembros de La Orden del Fénix que esa era mi misión y en qué consiste exactamente porque, aunque ahora es seguro que no hay traidores, no queríamos despertar las sospechas de Voldemort al faltar varios miembros a batallas. Esperaba a que padrino se recuperase para hablarlo con ustedes dos.

—Entiendo. —aprobó seria la ex auror.

—Pues yo no —dijo Sirius, con la preocupación destilando en su voz—. ¿Me están diciendo que revivieron el E.D., pero que ustedes tres no están involucrados directamente porque están buscando unos objetos malditos para poder matar a Voldemort? —preguntó señalando al trío dorado.

—Sí padrino. —le respondió Harry.

—¿Y que Ginny y Angela los ayudan? —le preguntó a Hermione rápidamente.

—Sí, al igual que los del G.A.H. —Al ver que enarcaban las cejas los dos que se estaban enterando, interrogantes, explicó—. Grupo de Apoyo a Harry.

—¿Y que todos los Weasley tienen pareja? —le preguntó rápidamente Sirius a Ron.

—Sí. —le respondió sin pensar el menor de los pelirrojos.

—¿Y quién es la novia de George? —le preguntó rápida y ágilmente Sirius.

Hermione le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago a Ron que lo dejó sin aire, impidiéndole responder.

—Yo, papá. —respondió después de cinco minutos de tenso silencio Angela, decidida a enfrentar esa situación ya.

—¿Tus tíos lo saben? —le preguntó Sirius a su hija, con el ceño fruncido y tono molesto.

—Sí. Nuestro noviazgo cuenta con la aprobación de tío Aragorn, tía Eowyn, tío Remus, tío Faramir, tía Arwen, tía Nymph, el señor Mithrandir y el de Christopher —le respondió con voz segura la chica de pelo negro, mirándolo fijamente, dos pares de ojos grises enfrentados—. Somos pareja desde el 6 de octubre, nos amamos y esperamos casarnos llegado el momento.

—Si no lo hablamos antes contigo, Sirius, fue porque queríamos esperar a que te recuperases para no provocarte una recaída. —le dijo decidido George.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora mismo de hombre a hombre. —replicó el Merodeador mirando al gemelo pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie.

—Tranquila Angelita, todo estará bien —le aseguró preocupado el novio al verla cerrar los ojos y palidecer—. Cálmate por favor, tu papá sólo quiere habl…

—Hay un ataque en Maidstone —lo interrumpió Angela abriendo los ojos, mirándolo con expresión de miedo en la mirada—. Voldemort ha puesto un escudo antiaparición y tío Remus está asustadísimo porque tía Nymph está allí.

—¿Qué? —se levantó bruscamente Jessica.

—¿Puedes decirnos dónde y cómo está ella? —le preguntó rápidamente Harry.

—Está con Alexandra, Viktor, Sue y Richard ayudando en el pueblo. Los están rodeando, pero hasta ahora no están heridos.

—¿Cómo llegaron ellos al pueblo? —preguntó Fred.

—Desde el refugio. —contestaron a coro Christopher, Ron, Hermione, Angela y Harry.

—Christopher, busca el equipo de medimagia de ustedes y ve al Cuartel de La Orden del Fénix. Diles como llegar. Nuestros fénix les llegarán apenas estemos allí —los empezó a organizar rápidamente Harry—. Christine, tú quédate aquí atenta a mi llamado. Jessica, busca a Nymph, la transportas aquí y regresas. Fred, cúbrelas. George, Luna y Neville, distracción. Nosotros vamos al ataque.

—Sí. —respondieron los once a coro.

—No Angela, tú te quedas —la contradijo muy firme Harry, agregando sin darle oportunidad de replicar—: Te hago directamente responsable de que no lleguen allá ni Sirius, ni tía Arwen, ni tío Aragorn. Te quedas aquí con ellos. Cuando lleguen con Nymph la retienes aquí.

Los ojos azules de Angela destellaron con desafío un instante, pero las esmeraldas decididas del líder frente a ella la hicieron desistir. Sabía que tenía razón en la forma en que los había organizado.

—Ninguno de nosotros cuatro se presentará allá y tía Nymph no regresará una vez la traigan. Eso corre de mi cuenta. —afirmó con sus ojos de nuevo grises.

—Supongo que es inútil recordarte que deberías quedarte. —le planteó Harry a Meg.

—Tan inútil como decírtelo a ti. —le replicó ella con mirada fiera, lista para el combate.

—Cierto. Vamos. —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa, antes de llamar a _Lily_.

Angela tomó de la mano a su papá, bloqueándolo para que no se pudiese desaparecer e interponiéndose con su cuerpo para que no se acercase a los otros, desapareciendo todos menos la niña con los doce fénix un minuto después.

—Bajemos al cuarto de mis tíos. Él ya debe haber percibido que hay problemas por la agitación en los dones de tía Nymph. —les dijo Angela a la niña y su papá.

—Mamá Arwen y papá Aragorn están en este piso, en el cuarto grande del lado derecho. — le aclaró la niña, adelantándose rápidamente a la puerta del cuarto.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. —le dijo muy serio Sirius a Angela.

—En cuanto me asegure que mis tíos tampoco puedan salir de aquí, como me ha ordenado Harry, hablaremos lo que quieras papá. —le respondió ella seria caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Que ellos tampoco puedan salir de aquí? ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no puedo hacerlo? —le preguntó molesto, caminando tras ella por el pasillo, parándose en seco al oírla.

—Exactamente —Entró rápidamente al cuarto en que sus tíos se estaban levantando de la cama, ella nerviosa y él bastante agitado, justo como ella se sentía pero no dejándolo traslucir en su expresión—. Hola tío Aragorn —lo saludó sonriente. Les tomó rápidamente de las manos, bloqueándolos a los dos mientras los saludaba—. Hola tía Arwen. ¿Cómo se sienten?

—¿Por qué nos bloqueaste, Angela? —le preguntó muy serio Aragorn.

—Porque hay un ataque en Maidstone y Harry me ordenó que ninguno de nosotros cuatro se presente allí, haciéndome responsable de ello —le respondió ella con sinceridad y una sonrisa de disculpa, soltándolos y alejándose de ellos hacia la puerta del cuarto—. Christine, por favor ve a decirle a Dotty que nos traiga la cena de mis tíos aquí. Luego despierta al señor Mithrandir y dile lo que ocurre.

La niña miró nerviosa a Sirius, pero una caricia de su "guardiana regañona" en la cabeza la hizo comprender y asintió, saliendo a hacer lo que le pedía.

—Angela, debes dejarnos ir allá. —le dijo Arwen con suavidad, luego de intentar calmar a su esposo con su don mezclado y no lograrlo.

—Lo siento tía, pero no desobedeceré al líder del E.D.H. en una orden estratégica —le respondió, acercándose de nuevo a ellos dos—. Yo también desearía estar allí pero ni papá, ni tío Aragorn, ni tú, ni yo estamos en condiciones de pelear, como no lo están Chris & Chris. Ellos cumplen otras funciones para ayudar y nosotros también lo haremos.

—Nymph está allá. —aseveró Aragorn preocupado.

—Jessica y Fred están encargados de sacarla y traerla, tío.

—Nosotros estamos ya bien, tú quédate con tu papá y los niños. —intentó una vez más Arwen antes que su esposo se enfrentase a la chica.

—Christopher fue al cuartel de La Orden del Fénix para ayudarlos a organizarse para que lleguen allá con _Fawkes_ y nuestros fénix.

—¿Por qué con los fénix? —preguntó extrañado Aragorn.

—Porque Voldemort puso un escudo antiaparición.

—Entonces no recibirán más ayuda. —comentó asustada Arwen.

—Angela, quítanos el bloqueo a nosotros dos ahora mismo. —le ordenó Aragorn.

—Querrás decir a los tres —intervino Sirius—. Se necesitan más varitas allá.

—Y una varita más va en camino, señor Black. Pero el joven Potter tiene razón en que ustedes deben permanecer aquí con Angela —dijo muy serio Mithrandir, de pie en la puerta del cuarto—. Haz todo lo posible por permanecer tranquila y centrada, pequeña.

—En el bosque cercano a la casa se podría organizar un sitio de apariciones —le sugirió Angela luego de asentir—. Jessica viene hacia acá con tía Nymph, estarán en la casa en unos minutos.

—Organizaré algo lo más rápido posible y les avisaré con ella. —le respondió acariciándole con cariño la cabeza.

—_Zeus_, por favor lleva al profesor Mithrandir al refugio. —le pidió la niña apenas apareció el ave.

Luego de desaparecer el anciano con el fénix la niña tomó de la mano a Angela.

—¿Cómo están todos? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Están bien, pequeña. Tranquila. —la abrazó Angela, no queriendo que viese en sus ojos la angustia que la estaba embargando.

—Déjanos ir, Angela —le pidió Aragorn, levantándole el rostro por el mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos. Le acarició con cariño la cabeza al verle los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Estaremos bien los dos, quédate con tu papá y Chris. Quita el bloq…

—TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES, JESSICA. —gritó furiosa Nymph en el pasillo.

Todos se sobresaltaron y salieron del cuarto rápidamente, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver a la metamórfaga atada.

—Y yo te he dicho que no lo haré hasta que Angela te retenga aquí. —le respondió enojada la chica de ojos miel, apuntándole con su varita en la mano derecha, sosteniendo la de la metamórfaga en la otra mano y con _Moony_ volando en círculos sobre ellas intentando calmarlas con su canto.

Angela corrió hacia ellas, desatándola con un gesto de su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha la bloqueaba.

—Listo Jessica, devuélvele su varita.

—Quítame el bloqueo, Angela. —rugió furiosa la metamórfaga.

—Olvídalo mamá Nymph. El pequeño John y tú se quedan aquí a salvo con ellos —le respondió enojada Jessica, girándose a mirar a su prima—. Mithrandir ha habilitado el campo de flores como sitio de apariciones. Lo destrozarán, pero era más cercano que el bosque —se movilizó hacia las escaleras mientras hablaba—. Se supone que debo ir al Ministerio y avisarles como llegar.

—Bien, al menos tú tampoco podrás volver allá. —comentó furiosa Nymph.

—Regresa tú a ayudar. Yo iré al Ministerio. —planteó la niña decidida.

—Pero tú no tienes como justificar el que aparezcas. —le respondió dudosa Jessica.

—Tú también eres menor de edad. Se supone que no lo haces. —le replicó la niña.

—Chris tiene razón. Vuelve allá a ayudar. Yo le haré un trasladador a ella y así justificará su aparición en el acceso muggle al Ministerio. —ideó rápidamente Angela, tendiendo la mano hacia la niña, que empezó a rebuscar en su bolsillo.

—El campo de flores y te necesitarán de vuelta aquí cuando lleguen los aurores para que ayudes a tía Arwen. —le indicó la chica de ojos miel a la gemelita antes de levantar su brazo hacia el fénix y desaparecer.

—En cuanto esté segura que la ayuda llega allá rápido yo regreso aquí. —le aseguró la niña a Angela, tendiéndole un envoltorio de caramelo.

—No funcionará dentro del campo antiaparición ni en el Ministerio, así que si te ves imposibilitada de usarlo…

—Te aviso y tú me sacas de donde esté y me traes. —completó la niña recibiéndole el trasladador sonriéndole, desapareciendo un minuto después.

—¿Han herido ya a alguno de la Orden del Fénix o del E.D.H.? —le preguntó Aragorn a la metamórfaga, sospechando de las palabras de Jessica.

—A Richard, a Alexandra y… —se detuvo mirando nerviosa a la chica de pelo negro.

—Y a George —completó Angela, dándoles la espalda y empezando a bajar las escaleras mientras contenía sus emociones con dificultad—. Él se puso de carnada para que pudiesen Jessica y Fred sacar a tía Nymph. No son muy serias las heridas de los tres, pero no logran sacarlos del pueblo —Se detuvo al finalizar el primer tramo de escaleras—. Es una trampa cerrada para aniquilar a todos los que estén allí en el pueblo, buscando una forma de llegar al refugio —Dio dos pasos más y se detuvo—. Piensa con la piedra convocar una criatura de la noche para destruir el pupilo y lograr entrar.

—¿Por qué no ir directamente contra el refugio? —preguntó extrañada Nymph.

—Para hacer salir a los que estuviesen de guardia y… y por diversión. —le respondió Angela con rabia en la voz, empezando a correr escaleras abajo.

—Por aquí. —les dijo Sirius, mientras corría a tomar el control de las escaleras eléctricas y subirse en ellas.

Arwen y Nymph se subieron con él mientras Aragorn corría tras su sobrina por las normales, preocupados todos por la chica.

La alcanzaron en el segundo piso, bloqueándola por el frente los tres que bajaban por las eléctricas y por detrás Aragorn, con quien tropezó al girarse queriendo huir de los otros tres. La retuvo él en un abrazo fuerte mientras ella se debatía llorando.

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña. George estará bien al igual que los demás, tranquila.

—Yo… quiero… estar… allá. —le confesó entre su llanto, con la respiración agitada.

—Igual que nosotros, pequeña. Cálmate y quítanos el bloqueo. Yo traeré a todos los del E.D.H. de regreso. —le prometió.

—No puedo… tío Aragorn —denegó y se aferró a él llorando—. No puedo… desobedecer… a Harry —Su llanto y su agitación fue mayor—. Alcanzaron… de nuevo… a George. —dejó escapar con desesperación.

—Tranquila Angela. Lo traerán pronto. Tranquila. —le dijo con dulzura Arwen, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño, mirando a su esposo con angustia en la mirada.

—Tienes que calmarte pequeña, o George nos reñirá por no saberte ayudar a permanecer tranquila. A él no le gustará saber que tus pulmones se ponen mal. —le dijo Aragorn con cariño, preocupado por la crisis que ella empezaba a presentar.

La vieron asentir e intentar dominarse, pero respiraba muy mal. Nymph abrió rápidamente la puerta del cuarto más cercano, el de Arwen y Aragorn, saliendo con un vaso de poción para los pulmones que había tomado de las que tenía el Dunedain en la mesita de noche.

—No… deben… ayudarme… —se opuso muy agitada Angela, que percibió que sus tíos intentarían ayudarla y los empujó lejos de ella, mientras caía hacia atrás. Evitó que rodase hacia las escaleras Sirius, que la atrapó en el camino, mientras los tíos eran detenidos por la pared opuesta.

—Te tengo pequeña. Tranquila —le dijo Sirius, alejándola del peligro de las escaleras, hablándole para que no se intentase zafar de él. Estaba aterrado al ver que no lograba que el aire entrase a sus pulmones pero intentando transmitirle calma para que no se agravase—. Soy yo, tu papá, calma. Yo no haré nada, shhh, respira, calma.

Nymph se apresuró hacia ellos dos y le dio a beber la poción, con Sirius recostado a la otra pared del pasillo, sujetándola en un abrazo, en diagonal a los tíos de la chica que los miraban nerviosos.

—Gracias —agradeció Angela diez minutos después, cuando logró un ritmo respiratorio casi regular—. Perdón. —se disculpó sinceramente.

—Tranquila, mantente tranquila. —le insistió Aragorn con cariño.

—MAMÁ ARWEN. —escucharon que gritaba Christine en el primer piso.

Aragorn le señaló con la cabeza a Sirius el cuarto de ellos, que era el más cercano, durmiendo en seguida a su sobrina con el hechizo sin darle tiempo a oponerse.

—Deben estar llegando con algún herido. —le explicó Nymph a su primo, ayudándolo a llevar a Angela al cuarto mientras los dos Dunedains bajaban rápidamente.

—¿Qué le hizo Aragorn? —le preguntó Sirius a su prima.

—Un hechizo para dormirla, lo único que ha funcionado siempre con ella —le explicó la metamórfaga mientras la acostaban en la cama matrimonial, denegando al verla removerse levemente, intranquila—. Sólo que desde que empezamos con la transferencia de dones, luego de volver contigo, ha estado muy alterada y no logramos que duerma profundamente.

—Ve a ayudarlos en lo que puedas, yo me quedo con ella. —le planteó Sirius, sonriendo al verla asentir y salir.

Le tomó con preocupación una mano a su hija mientras llevaba la otra hacia su pecho. Se sentía mal, pero no quería decir nada ni preocuparlos por él. Treinta minutos más tarde retiró rápidamente la mano de su torso al ver entrar la niña al cuarto.

—No intentes ocultarme tu malestar, tío Sirius —lo regañó la niña acercándose a él con un pequeño maletín en su mano y su varita afuera en la otra. Su camisa color rosa claro tenía dos feas manchas de sangre en el frente—. Aquí te dejo las pociones que te tocan a esta hora —Lo examinó con la varita, le aplicó el hechizo calmante en el pecho y puso en las manos del Merodeador la de los pulmones, girándose hacia la mesita de noche a ordenarle las otras que debía tomar—. Esta es la de dormir y no la debes tomar hasta que alguno de nosotros pueda venir a quedarse con Angela —Al ver la expresión del hombre suspiró—. Sólo tómate las otras pociones, tío, por favor. No le hará bien sentir que recaes.

—¿Cómo están George y los otros? —le preguntó con expresión preocupada.

—La mayoría está bien. —le respondió en voz baja, mirando con tristeza el rostro pálido de la chica de pelo negro que movía muy intranquila los ojos bajo los párpados cerrados.

—¿Quiénes no están bien, Chris? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido el Merodeador, preocupado por la respuesta evasiva de la niña.

—George, Meg y Charlie —le respondió la niña cabizbaja, girándose hacia la puerta del cuarto—. No la dejes sola. Traerán a Meg aquí en unos minutos para que estés con las dos.

—Chris espera —Al verla frenarse y girarse a mirarlo dudó por un momento, pero se decidió en seguida—. ¿Qué tan serio es lo de George?

—Lo están atendiendo en este momento —le señaló las manchas en su camisa y luego con una cabezadita a Angela que había empezado a removerse intranquila y a murmurar—. No es tan serio, todos estarán bien en cuanto los hayan terminado de atender.

Sirius asintió en dirección a la niña en señal de haber comprendido, acariciando en la frente a su hija con cariño mientras decía.

—Me alegra que no sea nada serio, así podré hablar con él sobre su noviazgo con Angela tan pronto alguien se quede con ella.

Notaron que Angela se movía menos y fruncía el ceño, sonriendo los dos.

—Pero eso esperará a mañana, tío, porque esta noche todos vamos a dormir tranquilos. —dijo con firmeza la niña, saliendo luego del cuarto.

—Duerme pequeña, tranquila, mañana nos verás a todos bien y hablaremos con calma todo lo que haya que hablar. Por esta noche sólo duerme. —le dijo con cariño Sirius a su hija, tarareando la nana extraña que le escuchó a Angelica, cuando se la enseñaba a una embarazada Lily y aprendió él la melodía. Le acariciaba con dulzura la frente y la mano a Angela, notando como se relajaba lentamente entrando en un sueño más profundo.

Cuando la vio durmiendo serena dejó su mano descansar sobre la colcha y se giró a mirar las pociones. Hizo un gesto de fastidio y agarró la primera de ellas, tomándosela. Cuando estaba por tomar la tercera y última, pues no pensaba dormir, entró al cuarto Remus con Meg flotando en una camilla frente a él por su varita, incorporándose de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, sólo está dormida —le aclaró en voz baja depositando la camilla en la cama con la rubia, haciendo desaparecer el armazón con otro movimiento de su varita—. Debe descansar y tomarse esta poción en dos horas, cuando seguramente ya habrá despertado.

Sirius asintió, haciéndole seguidamente señas a su amigo para que se alejasen de la cama y poder preguntarle.

—¿Cómo están George y Charlie? —le susurró cerca de la puerta, agregando al ver la expresión de sorpresa del castaño—. Christine me dijo que Meg y ellos dos eran los que no estaban bien.

—Los dos están fuera de peligro. Molly se quedó con Charlie en La Madriguera. Si dejó que los chicos trajesen a George fue… para que ellos estuviesen más tranquilos. —finalizó luego de dudar brevemente.

—Entonces Molly sabe que mi hija y su hijo son novios —comentó Sirius mirando a la chica de pelo negro pensativo. Al girarse y ver la expresión de sorpresa del otro Merodeador sonrió—. Logré averiguarlo justo antes que se fuesen todos a Maidstone. ¿Estará bien para mañana? Me gustaría hablar con él.

—Sirius, no presiones a Angela, por favor. Ella te quiere mucho pero ama a George y él a ella.

—Si él la quisiese hubiese hablado conmigo apenas recuperé el conocimiento. —replicó en voz baja y enojada el pelinegro.

—Si no lo hizo es porque la ama y no quiso provocarle una crisis respiratoria —lo contradijo el castaño—. Yo hablé con él y le pedí que aguardase a que ella se recuperase de su ida tras El Velo de la Muerte. Luego lo hablamos los dos con ella. Conociéndote yo directamente y ella por los recuerdos que le dejó Angelica en un pensadero, le pedimos a George que aguardase hasta que tú estuvieses recuperado.

—Gracias amigo. —gruñó molesto el pelinegro.

—Mmm… George… mmm… —murmuró Angela en la cama, empezando a agitarse de nuevo.

—Tranquila pequeña. Él está bien. —dijo rápidamente Remus, con expresión nerviosa.

Sirius miró intrigado a su amigo que denegó levemente a su pregunta muda. El pelinegro suspiró con preocupación, acercándose de nuevo a la cama en que las dos mujeres que más quería dormían con un sueño intranquilo._ "Si es cierto lo que me ha dicho Remus sobre el pelirrojo…"_. Miró el rostro de su hija. _"Es demasiado joven. Acabo de encontrarla y no la voy a perder en brazos del gemelo… Pero si me opongo la alejo. Tiene tan mal carácter como él mío por lo que he visto hasta ahora"_.

—Tranquila hija, todo estará bien, descansa —dijo con voz suave, acariciándole la cabeza, suspirando al oírla nombrarlo de nuevo—. Él estará bien, shhh, duerme —Empezó de nuevo a tararear la nana, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a su amigo mirarlo asombrado pero sin dejar de hacerlo. Sonrió con dulzura al ver que se tranquilizaba nuevamente. Arqueó una ceja al ver que Meg también entraba en un sueño más profundo—. No te atrevas a hacer ningún comentario, amigo. —amenazó en voz baja al castaño, denegando al verlo levantar las manos abiertas con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y salir de la habitación.

Dos horas más tarde despertó a su rubia prometida dándole un beso suave en los labios, le hizo tomar la poción que le indicó Remus y sonrió al ver que se adormilaba nuevamente luego de preguntarle por todos.

Arwen, Nymph y Remus habían ido a buscarlos media hora antes, llevándolas en camillas flotantes al cuarto de él, donde habían acomodado otra cama individual pequeña para recostar a Angela, quitando de nuevo la mesa larga en que los chicos habían estado estudiando con él para facilitar los movimientos en la habitación.

George ya estaba descansando profundamente, recuperándose según le dijo Arwen, por lo que no esperaban tener sobresaltos con Angela en la mañana cuando despertase. Nymph se quedó acompañándolos en un cómodo sillón, pues a pesar de las protestas de Sirius tuvo que tomarse la poción para dormir ya que Arwen lo amenazó con atarlo y dársela en contra de su voluntad, recordándole que no debían preocupar a Angela.

—Buenos días bella durmiente —saludó Nymph a Angela al verla abrir los ojos con pesadez, mirándola interrogante durante unos segundos con sus ojos grises, abriéndolos de par en par luego e intentando incorporarse—. Nada de eso. Si te quieres levantar me tendrás que quitar el bloqueo primero. —la empujó suavemente de regreso a la cama con una mano.

—Y a nosotros dos también, pequeña. —le dijo Aragorn, que estaba sentando a Meg en la cama, mientras Arwen le ponía delante a Sirius una bandeja con comida.

—Querrás decir a los tres, Aragorn. —protestó el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—Tú igual te quedarás aquí, pero nosotros tenemos que ir al cuartel y al refugio para ayudar a los otros y tener una conversación con nuestros tres invitados. —le aclaró Arwen, mordiéndose los labios al ver la pregunta surgir en el rostro frente a ella.

—¿Quién está en El Refugio? ¿Tras de quién iba Voldemort anoche? —preguntó rápidamente Sirius.

—Eso y otras cosas te las respondo yo luego que desayunes, padrino. Buenos días a todos. Desbloquéalos a los cuatro, Angela.

La chica de pelo negro asintió, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Un par de segundos después Nymph, Arwen, Aragorn y Sirius sintieron de nuevo un leve cosquilleo por toda la piel, comprendiendo que había quitado el bloqueo.

—¿Siempre haces lo que Harry te dice? —preguntó Sirius intrigado.

—¡Sí, claro, como no! —exclamó el aludido de inmediato, con tono de haber escuchado algo absurdo.

—¿Puedo levantarme? —le preguntó a la metamórfaga una ruborizada Angela.

—Después de comer. —le respondió Nymph, mostrándole la bandeja con comida en la mesita cercana.

—Pero yo quiero ver a George. —protestó la chica de pelo negro, mordiéndose el labio inferior un segundo después, girándose a mirar a su papá.

—Después que desayunemos Meg, Harry y yo iremos contigo a verlo —le dijo serio Sirius, pero sin rastro de molestia en la voz—. Come tranquila.

Arwen, Meg, Aragorn y Angela lo miraron asombrados, mientras Nymph y Harry contenían con dificultad la risa. Él había pasado por el cuarto al amanecer, hablando con el Merodeador sobre el noviazgo de Angela y George mientras la metamórfaga fingió salir pero se quedó tras la puerta para oírlos.

Angela decidió no tentar más a su suerte y se sentó a comer obedientemente, mirando de reojo a sus tíos organizar las pociones para Meg, Sirius y ella. Los despidió con un movimiento de su mano cuando salieron del cuarto mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado en la cama con gesto pensativo. Cuando terminaron de comer los tres se asearon y cambiaron de ropa por turnos en el baño de la habitación.

—Después que veamos a George me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos en presencia de los que me ayudan en mi misión —les dijo Harry a Meg y Sirius—. Ya he hablado con Remus y ustedes se nos unirán si así lo quieren.

Los dos asintieron inquietos por el aire preocupado del joven. Bajaron al tercer piso por las escaleras, notando que durante la noche habían eliminado las eléctricas. Caminaban nerviosos los cuatro, despacio para no agitar a Meg y a Sirius que estaban aún convalecientes. Christopher les abrió la puerta del cuarto un par de minutos después que Angela tocase, abrazándola sonriente y llevándola de la mano a la cama en que el pelirrojo estaba acostado y adormilado con Ginny y Fred al lado.

—George, mi amor. —lo llamó Angela acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla sentada junto a él.

—Angelita —le respondió con una sonrisa, entreabriendo los ojos para mirarla—. No te preocupes mi sol, estoy bien. Sólo un poquito golpeadito, nada más.

—Para ser normalmente tan buen mentiroso esa te ha salido fatal. —le dijo el Merodeador serio luego de ver a su hija fruncir el ceño y denegar.

—Hola Sirius. Ahora tendrás que traerme tú la comida a la cama a mí. —lo saludó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

—Está bastante sedado por las pociones que le dimos. —respondió Ginny la interrogante muda en los rostros de los recién llegados, sonriendo al ver que todos ponían expresiones de "Ah, con razón".

—¿No has desayunado aún, George? —le preguntó Angela preocupada.

—Mmm… Creo que no Angelita, porque tengo bastante apetito.

—Te traeré algo de comer. No quiero que Molly me rete a mí antes de yo poder retarte a ti. —le dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

—Tendré que pedirle entonces a Chris que mamá pueda venir. —le replicó el pelirrojo, a quien se le cerraban los ojos pero hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto.

—Shhh, duerme George, yo estaré aquí. —le dijo con dulzura Angela, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño, sonriéndole con dulzura. Al verlo dormirse suspiró y se giró a mirar a su papá, a la expectativa de su reacción ante lo dicho por ella.

—Creo que podemos hacerle compañía hablando en voz baja con Harry. —señaló Sirius, no queriendo contrariarla pero tampoco dar su brazo a torcer.

—Iré a buscar la comida de mi hermano. —informó Fred.

—Por favor dile a los del G.A.H. que hablaremos aquí. También a Hermione y Ron. —le pidió Harry a Fred, luego de denegar ante la postura de su padrino.

George tenía heridas en ambos brazos no serias pero si molestas y una bastante seria en el costado derecho.

Minutos más tarde, mientras Angela le daba de comer a su prometido, Harry puso al día a Meg y Sirius con ayuda de sus mejores amigos en todo lo concerniente a los horcruxes, lo que habían visto en los recuerdos del profesor Dumbledore, la muerte de quien fue el mejor director de Hogwarts, el porqué de rescatar a tres mortífagos desertores e instalarlos en la que fue la casa de las gemelas con sus esposos luego de graduarse, lo averiguado en la Casa Flotante a grandes rasgos (sin decirle nada de la Profecía Dunedain por petición expresa de Angela y Harry mentalmente, recordando su reacción a la de Trelawney) y finalmente lo ocurrido el jueves en la tarde, cuando destruyeron el medallón de Slytherin.

Sirius no salía de su asombro con todo lo que le estaban contando y explicando. Remus y Aragorn contuvieron al impulsivo Merodeador de irse al refugio a "interrogar" al "asesino mortífago murciélago". Las miradas de Meg y Arwen evitaron que riñese a Angela por protegerlo sabiéndolo culpable de la muerte de Albus, mientras Harry conseguía explicarle todo lo concerniente a ese punto. No quedó muy conforme, pero se limitó a gruñir y asentir para que su ahijado continuase con las explicaciones.

Cuando terminaron de hablar George ya había dormitado varias horas y era hora de despertarlo nuevamente, darle las pociones y el almuerzo. En ese momento entró Christine al cuarto.

—El profesor Mithrandir me pidió que te avisara que te espera luego del almuerzo en el campo Dunedain, tío Sirius.

—Por favor dile a los otros integrantes del E.D.H. que vengan, Chris. Quiero hablar con George en presencia de todo su grupo además de los que ya estamos aquí. —dijo muy serio el Merodeador, haciendo caso omiso de la tensión que se respiraba en la habitación luego de sus palabras a la niña.

Christopher, Jessica, Luna, Neville y Fred llegaron rápidamente con Christine a la habitación, preocupados por la situación que se presentaría en unos minutos. Una vez que Sirius los vio a todos en la habitación se levantó del sillón en que se encontraba y avanzó hasta quedar a los pies de la cama del pelirrojo, acompañado de Meg que le sujetaba de la mano con fuerza.

Angela estaba sentada al lado de su novio tomándole de la mano, con sus ojos grises clavados en los de su papá. Harry estaba tomado de la mano de Ginny al otro lado de la cama de George, con sus ojos esmeraldas mirando fijamente a su padrino, tenso. Hermione y Ron estaban junto a su mejor amigo y la menuda pelirroja, muy nerviosos. Jessica y Fred se ubicaron al lado de Angela, al igual que Christine, Christopher, Luna y Neville.

Nymph, Remus, Arwen y Aragorn se ubicaron del lado en el que se encontraba Harry, mientras Eowyn y Faramir se ubicaron tras los niños. Los seis bastante tensos.

—George Fabian Weasley Prewett, las otras dieciocho personas presentes aquí están de acuerdo en tu noviazgo con mi hija, sin embargo yo no lo estoy. —dijo con tono solemne y autoritario el Merodeador, mirando fijamente a George con aspecto fiero.

Los ojos de Angela cambiaron de inmediato a azul eléctrico, conteniéndose de decir nada al apretarle levemente su novio la mano que le sostenía. Meg le apretó el brazo a su prometido a la altura del codo, transmitiéndole con su gesto que se contuviese.

—He visto que los dos se quieren pero eso para mí no es suficiente —siguió Sirius con su voz firme y de tono paternal enojado, mirando ahora a su hija con el ceño fruncido y expresión de regaño pendiente—. A pesar de las explicaciones de Harry sobre el tiempo que llevan conociéndose, por lo prolongado de éste en La Casa Flotante, sigo pensando que es muy poco para que se establezca una relación seria. —siguió mirando de nuevo al pelirrojo.

Angela se levantó echando chispas por sus ojos azules eléctricos, mientras George la retenía débilmente por la mano que le sostenía y los que estaban de su lado se desplazaban levemente, listos para interponerse.

—Entiendo que al yo no estar les fue autorizado el noviazgo por los que en ese momento cuidaban de Angela —Miró a su hija enojado y en seguida a George con dureza—. Pero yo acabo de recuperar a mi pequeña y me considero con derecho como padre a decirte que con lo único que estoy de acuerdo es en que ustedes dos mantengan una estrecha amistad con miras a un noviazgo en un futuro próximo —Miró las manos unidas de Angela y George frunciendo aún más el ceño, mirando de nuevo al pelirrojo—. Suelta la mano de mi hija, que yo no te he entregado.

»Recupérate de tus heridas y empieza a ganarte poco a poco el derecho a acercarte a ella. Tal vez en algún tiempo yo pueda llegar a consentir un noviazgo entre ustedes, pero eso va a ser bastante difícil. —dijo serio, mientras en sus ojos pícaros se podía leer la maldad contenida que siempre habían tenido sus ojos grises cuando planeaba hacer sufrir a quienes consideraba sus enemigos.


	27. Reacciones y Revelaciones

_Resumen: La reacción de Angela. Un nuevo amigo. El Entrenamiento Dunedain. Revelaciones de una hija y un error._

_**Reacciones y Revelaciones**_

—Estás muy equivocado papá —explotó Angela aferrando la mano de su prometido, que había intentado soltarla para evitar problemas—. George y yo no nos queremos, nos amamos. Él es mi novio y eso no va a cambiar porque tú ahora estés aquí.

—¡Yo soy tu padre y te digo que no autorizo tu noviazgo con él! —replicó furioso el Merodeador intentando desplazarse hacia su hija mientras Meg se intentaba interponer.

—Sirius, por favor, cálmate y lo hablamos luego. Ni Angela, ni George, ni tú están en condiciones, especialmente George, por favor. —le intentó hacer razonar.

—Yo he tomado mi decisión como padre y mi hija debe respetarla. —replicó él, enojado.

—Me parece que ése es el problema, señor Black —respondió Angela muy seria, en un tono frío y calmado que asustó a todos los presentes en la habitación que la conocían—. Usted no es mi padre.

—¿De qué hablas, jovencita? —preguntó dolido y enojado Sirius.

—Usted no me conoce y el que yo lleve su sangre en mis venas mezclada con la de mamá no lo convierte en mi padre. —le respondió en el mismo tono la chica de pelo negro.

—Angela, no, por favor. —musitó George, que se sentía bastante mal por sus heridas y el problema que se estaba presentando con su suegro.

—La culpa ha sido mía y lo reconozco —continuó Angela, con sus ojos azules eléctricos mirando fijamente los grises enfurecidos frente a ella—. Cuando entré en contacto con Harry y sus amigos tuve bien presente que yo les conocía a ellos pero que no se daba lo contrario. Al hablar con tío Remus sobre Jessica también lo tomé en cuenta. El error ha sido mío al tratarle a usted como si nos conociéramos por lo que sé de usted gracias a los recuerdos que me dejó mamá en su pensadero. Olvidé totalmente que no se daba lo opuesto.

—Porque tú y tus tíos no han querido. —gruñó enojado Sirius.

—No, señor Black —lo contradijo Angela con tono frustrado—. Aunque le hubiésemos dado un relato pormenorizado sobre mi vida igual usted no me conocería. A tío Remus y Jessica les tomó más de un mes llegar a conocerse al menos un poco. Me temo que a usted y a mí nos llevará más tiempo. Pero como ya le he dicho fue mi error, lo asumo y he de empezar a corregirlo de inmediato.

—¿De qué hablas Angela? —preguntó preocupado Harry.

—Mi nombre es Angela White. Soy huérfana. Mi tío Aragorn es mi único representante legal por un documento en el Ministerio de Magia en que aparezco como hija de su hermana Angelica White —Se detuvo un momento, sacó del bolsillo izquierdo la llave de la bóveda de Gringotts y la deslizó por sobre la colcha de la cama de su novio hacia su padre, que la miraba paralizado con una mezcla de asombro y enojo en su expresión—. Posiblemente mi padre es el señor Sirius Black pero él no estaba presente cuando fui reconocida por mi tío ante el Ministerio y hasta la fecha aún no se ha establecido el vínculo sanguíneo.

—Lo haremos pasado mañana. —amenazó Sirius dolido.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, señor Black, porque para eso se requiere que yo esté presente en el Ministerio con usted y eso no ocurrirá —le contradijo en el mismo tono frío, girándose a mirar preocupada a su muy pálido prometido—. Vamos a La Madriguera, mi amor. Estarás mejor con tu mamá que aquí. Y no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien. —le dijo con dulzura, desapareciendo seguidamente con él.

—¡ANGELA! —gritó Sirius furioso.

Ginny, Harry, Arwen y Aragorn desaparecieron de inmediato de la habitación.

—Jessica y Fred a La Casa Flotante —organizó rápidamente Ron—. Christine y Christopher al cuartel. Luna y Neville al Refugio. Nosotros al Valle.

—Sí. —respondieron todos, desapareciendo los mayores, llamando los niños a los fénix.

—Nymph, quédate aquí con Meg y Sirius. —le pidió Remus.

—Harry, George y Aragorn la detendrán. —intentó animarlo la metamórfaga.

—Eowyn, Faramir, avísenle a los señores. —les pidió el castaño luego de suspirar, desapareciendo en seguida.

—No sé el porqué de toda esta locura, pero ahora mismo voy a buscar a mi hija en La Madriguera y traerla de regreso. —dijo enojado Sirius.

—Si no te calmas, aunque sea un poco, no lograrás entrar a La Madriguera. —le contradijo Meg enojada, alejándose de él.

—¿Quién me lo va a impedir? —desafió Sirius furioso.

—Los pupilos de reconocimiento —le respondió Nymph, ayudando a Meg a sentarse en una silla al verla tambalearse—. No permiten que nadie que amenace la seguridad de alguno de los Weasley entre allí y tú estás furioso con George.

Sirius parpadeó, intentando asimilar la información. Cayendo en cuenta del estado de su prometida se acercó a ellas, preocupado.

—Meg… —intentó tomarle la mano.

—No me toques —alejó furiosa su brazo de él, cerrando los ojos al marearse levemente—. Te había pedido que esperaras a que George estuviese bien para hablar con ellos, pero no me escuchaste. Tú nunca me escuchas. —siguió regañándolo con los ojos cerrados, recordándole lo que le había pedido en susurros mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Yo no puedo consentir que mi hija… —empezó a protestar Sirius.

—Ella no es tu hija —lo cortó ella, abriendo los párpados. Sus ojos azules brillando con enojo fijos en los grises—. Angela tiene razón en eso. Tú no la conoces. En este momento es más hija mía o de Nymph o de Arwen que tuya. —le dijo enojada, no queriendo mencionar a Remus o Aragorn para no avivar en Sirius los celos paternos.

—Eso no es mi culpa. —gruñó enojado el Merodeador.

—No, pero todas las estupideces que dijiste hace poco sin conocerla sí. —le replicó enojada la rubia, llevándose una mano al pecho y haciendo un gesto de dolor.

—¡Meg! —exclamó preocupado Sirius, tomándole la otra mano.

—Te he dicho que no me toques. —protestó en voz baja, sin fuerzas para retirar la mano, bastante mareada.

—Tranquilízate Meg, por favor. —le pidió la metamórfaga, rebuscando entre las pociones que estaban en la mesa de noche, sin saber qué darle.

—Cálmate tía Meg —le dijo con voz dulce Jessica, que acababa de aparecer en la habitación, avanzando rápidamente hacia la mesita de noche—. Dale ésta, mamá Nymph —le puso una poción en las manos. Revisó rápidamente en busca de otra, girándose hacia los tres adultos—. Tranquilízate tú también tío Sirius, por favor. —le pidió acercándose a él.

—¿Dónde está Fred? ¿Por qué no volvió contigo? —le preguntó el pelinegro, mientras su prima le daba a su prometida la poción, sentándose al lado de ellas ya que se sentía mareado.

—Fred fue a La Madriguera porque Angela se comunicó con nosotros pidiéndole a él que acompañe a George y a mí que cuidara de ustedes dos mientras ella vuelve. —le respondió la chica de ojos miel, acercándole a la boca la poción que llevaba en sus manos.

—¿Mientras ella vuelve? ¿De dónde? —le preguntó reteniéndole las manos, mirando asustado el rostro preocupado de su sobrina.

—Eso no lo sé, tío. Espero que alguno de los que la busca nos pueda responder a eso. Por favor, bebe la poción. Recuerda que ella nos percibe. —le pidió en tono angustiado.

Sirius recordó por un instante el rostro pálido del pelirrojo justo antes que su hija se girase hacia él y cerró los ojos. En su mente retumbaron las palabras de Angela: "estarás mejor con tu mamá que aquí. Y no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien". Acababa de comprender la advertencia de Meg sobre no hablar con ellos hasta que él se recuperase. Su hija se había desaparecido con el chico llevándolo con la madre, seguramente al percibir que sufría una recaída por la discusión.

—Por favor tío, bebe la poción. —le pidió una vez más Jessica, bastante tensa, suspirando aliviada y dándosela al soltarle él las manos.

—¿Cómo están tía…

—… Meg y tío Sirius? —llegaron preguntando Chris & Chris.

—Un poco mejor —les respondió Jessica—. ¿No fue allí?

—No. Incluso…

—… revisamos en el…

—… cementerio con…

—… Kingsley, pero…

—… tampoco fue allá.

—¿Por qué iría ella a un cementerio? —preguntó desconcertado Sirius, que ya se había tomado la poción.

—Mamá y papá. —le respondieron los niños a coro mirándolo enojados.

—Lo siento. —murmuró el Merodeador, sin saber exactamente si se disculpaba por haberles recordado a sus padres o por el disgusto que les había hecho pasar a todos.

—Kingsley nos avisará…

—… si va al cuartel…

—… pero él tampoco cree…

—… que ella vaya allá. —completaron los niños, mientras con sus varitas evaluaban a Meg y a Sirius.

—Estoy casi segura que irá a La Casa Flotante más tarde —comentó Jessica pensativa, organizando las otras pociones sobre la mesita en una bolsa—. Christopher, lleva éstas a La Madriguera. Christine, quédate con ellos mientras busco otras para llevarle a George.

—Sí. —respondieron los dos niños a coro.

El niño desapareció con su fénix un minuto después que la chica de ojos miel le entregase la bolsa. La joven salió luego del cuarto a buscar las otras pociones.

Sirius miró la pequeña y dorada llave sobre la colcha con tristeza, recordando cada uno de los momentos vividos con su hija desde que se consiguió por primera vez con ella, al lado de la cortina de agua, tras El Velo de la Muerte. No sólo su risa era idéntica a la de Angelica, también se le parecía mucho en el carácter según lo poco que había notado al compartir con ella. Pero debía reconocer que mucho del mal carácter que le había visto aflorar lo había heredado de él.

Su reacción poco antes le recordaba mucho la propia, cuando años atrás dejó la casa de sus padres de la mano de Angelica. Él jamás había vuelto a ver a Walburga con vida. _"¿Habré alejado de esa manera a mi hija?"_. Apretó los ojos y los puños, denegando con fiereza. _"No, no puedo perderla, no ahora que sé de su existencia y he compartido con ella"_.

—Cálmate tío Sirius, mamá Angela volverá —le dijo con cariño Christine, sentándose a su lado y poniéndole su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de él. Al verlo abrir los ojos y mirarla con angustia le sonrió—. Tus ojos grises son idénticos a los de ella cuando está alegre, atenta a algo, planeando o tranquila —empezó a decirle con voz suave, monótona, como si le estuviese leyendo un cuento—. Pero cuando mami está enojada se le ponen azules intensos, como los viste hoy, parecidos al color de los rayos en las tormentas nocturnas. Si se los ves verdes como los de un gatito es porque está triste, poniéndose como los de uno apaleado si está es angustiada por algo que no se siente capaz de manejar en ese momento —Suspiró—. Supongo que ése es su color justo ahora. Por eso se ha alejado de todos.

—Por mi culpa. —afirmó muy triste Sirius.

—Sí, pero también por culpa de ella misma —le replicó la niña, sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de los tres adultos y oír el bufido enojado de su hermanito que acababa de llegar—. Sabes bien que tiene razón en lo que dijo, Chris. Bastante nos advirtió ella a nosotros dos, cuando se vio libre del sello, que los demás nos verían como extraños aunque nosotros los conociéramos muy bien.

—Sí, lo sé. —aceptó enojado el niño.

—Conocer a una persona no es saber toda su vida, tío Sirius. Es conocer los pequeños y grandes detalles que se producen cuando tratas con ella —siguió la niña—. Yo puedo leer en un libro toda la vida en detalle de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero no la conoceré. No sabré las posibles reacciones que hubiese tenido ella ante las situaciones, lo que le gustaba, lo que le disgustaba, lo que soñaba, lo que sentía.

—Entiendo Chris —aceptó Sirius luego de meditarlo un par de minutos en silencio—. Gracias pequeña —le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la niña entre las suyas—. Además de inteligente eres muy lista. —Al verla ruborizarse le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

—Luna se ha quedado en El Refugio a ayudar un poco —llegó en ese momento Neville—. Vine solo a avisarles que allá no ha ido Angela. Luna y yo cambiaremos turnos con los que están en La Pradera con mis padres.

—Se ha comunicado con Jessica. Apenas sepamos dónde está o algo más de ella te avisaremos. —le contó serio Christopher, suspirando al verlo asentir y desaparecer.

—Está en El Remanso —les reveló Remus apenas aparecer veinte minutos más tarde, mostrándoles un pequeño trozo de pergamino que traía en su mano, aclarando al ver la expresión interrogante de las mujeres y los niños—. La pequeña casa de campo de Albus, vecina a mi casa.

—Quiero ir allá, Remus, hablar con ella. —le dijo Sirius levantándose de la silla.

—Eso no va a poder ser —le respondió con el ceño fruncido y expresión de enojo el castaño, denegando al ver su expresión suplicante—. No es nuestra decisión. Sólo Jessica puede entrar y ya está con ella. No dejará que más nadie vaya allí —agregó mostrando el pergamino, adelantándose a los niños que se acercaban rápidamente a él. Suspiró al verlos detenerse en seco y bajar la cabeza—. Nos ha pedido que cuidemos de todos por unas horas mientras ella pone sus ideas en orden.

—¿Tampoco ha dejado que Harry vaya allá? —preguntó Meg preocupada.

—No, sólo Jessica. Ginny y Harry se han quedado con George y Charlie como ella les pidió. Arwen y Aragorn fueron a ayudar al cuartel. Hermione y Ron han ido al refugio.

—No debí hablar con mi hija y George hoy. —comentó cabizbajo Sirius, sentándose derrotado nuevamente en la silla.

—Primer cosa sensata que te escucho decir en la última hora. —le reprochó Remus.

—Yo no sabía que reaccionaría así. —intentó defenderse pero su tono era culpable.

—Tal vez no, pero sí sabías que nos percibía a todos y que tu "genial decisión" afectaría a George y por lo tanto a ella. —le replicó el castaño.

—No puedo comprender que aceptes que tu hija ya tenga novio cuando las acabamos de encontrar, amigo —le dijo en voz baja el pelinegro con sus ojos grises fijos en los dorados frente a él—. Yo… yo no puedo.

—Sí, sí puedes —le replicó con dureza Remus—. Yo he aceptado el noviazgo de Jessica con Fred por la misma razón que tú aceptarás el de Angela y George, porque la quiero mucho y no voy a ser quien provoque su infelicidad.

Eowyn carraspeó levemente, incómoda por tener que interrumpirlos.

—El señor Mithrandir me ha pedido que le recuerde a Sirius que lo espera luego del almuerzo en el campo Dunedain.

—Pero Angela no habrá regresado aún. —replicó desconcertado Remus.

Eowyn suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Faramir la abrazó por los hombros con su mano derecha mientras les leía el trozo de pergamino que sostenía con la izquierda.

_Señor Mithrandir._

_Me temo que he olvidado algo muy importante y generado un conflicto fuerte e innecesario. Necesito un par de horas para enfocarme de nuevo. Pido perdón por fallarles una vez más pero me toca muy de cerca lo vivido y no me es fácil recuperar mi ecuanimidad._

_Sé que no es necesario que se lo recuerde a usted, señor, como sí ha sido que se lo recuerde a Harry. Aún así necesito escribírselo para que usted se lo reafirme a mis tíos: "Estamos en guerra y no podemos detenernos en nuestro afán de mejorar como magos y como Dunedains para detener a Voldemort". Es por ello que debemos los veinticuatro seguir apegados al plan de entrenamientos que usted había diseñado en la medida que nuestra salud lo permita._

_Por mí no deben preocuparse, pues tío Aragorn me ayudará a sobrellevar mejor la transferencia de dones. Por favor explíquele al señor Sirius Black todo lo que considere prudente según su salud, pero que no se refiera a mi vida. Eso debemos hablarlo él y yo personalmente._

_Gracias de todo corazón._

_Angela White._

—¿Angela White? —preguntaron a coro los niños asustados, corriendo hacia Faramir para tomar el pergamino y mirarlo.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó el Dunedain desconcertado mostrándoselos.

—Porque ella firma…

— …Angela si está triste…

— …o planeando algo…

—… Ella firma con…

—… Angela Saiph White si…

—… está alegre o enojada…

—… Pero sólo firma así…

—… si está en su faceta…

—… de entrenadora o mamá regañona. —le respondieron los niños, mirando el pergamino preocupados.

—Entonces el señor Mithrandir tenía razón —comentó desesperanzada Eowyn—. Se está encerrando en una coraza y poniéndose en pie de guerra.

—Espero que Jessica logre hacerla desistir de eso —opinó preocupado Remus, añadiendo al ver la expresión interrogante de los dos recién llegados—. Está con ella en la casita de Albus, en Kent, cerca de mi casa.

—Tengo que hablar con ella. —insistió Sirius aún más angustiado.

—La persona que conoce y entiende a Angela más que Jessica, Chris & Chris, Nymph, Remus, Arwen, Aragorn, Meg, Harry o incluso George, es el señor Mithrandir —le señaló Faramir con voz pausada, mirando los ojos grises que lo miraban atentamente—. Todos nosotros creímos que iría con George o que se aislaría totalmente, sólo él dijo que iría a un lugar en que pudiese reunirse a solas con Jessica. Ve con él, escúchalo, aprende sobre los Dunedains y los dones, porque sospecho que sólo tú podrás sacar a Angela de su faceta "Yo todo lo puedo y no necesito a nadie".

—Además Jessica y Angela…

—… están en el grupo que…

—… entrenará a tío Sirius…

—… Así que si Jessica…

—… no logra calmarla…

—… llegarán las dos allá.

—… Por favor ve al campo…

—… Dunedain, tío Sirius. —apoyaron los niños a Faramir, mirando al pelinegro de ojos grises con carita de súplica.

—¿Están seguros que Angela irá allá? —les preguntó a los niños agachándose apoyado en la silla para quedar a su altura.

—Sí. Nunca falta a un…

—… entrenamiento a menos…

—… que no se pueda…

—… levantar de la cama.

—… Más aún si está…

—… angustiada o triste. —le respondieron con sinceridad.

—Entonces iré al campo Dunedain —afirmó con una sonrisa el Merodeador, levantando en seguida los ojos hacia Eowyn y Faramir—. Sólo que yo no sé dónde es.

—Nosotros te llevamos —le ofreció con una sonrisa Faramir, poniéndose serio en seguida mirándolo fijamente—. Tienes que mantenerte tranquilo cuando la veas llegar, Sirius. La Angela que conocerás hoy no es la que has visto hasta ahora.

El aludido lo miró extrañado pero asintió. Horas más tarde recordaría vivamente su advertencia.

* * *

Angela se apareció con George en la habitación en que había visto por su conexión con los veinticuatro a Charlie recibiéndole unas pociones a la prometida, mirando la cama vacía al lado y luego a su mamá, musitando el nombre del gemelo que él sabía seriamente herido.

—¡George! ¡Angela! —exclamaron a coro Molly y Abby, asustadísimas por la repentina aparición de los dos allí.

Charlie también se sobresaltó.

—Perdón por aparecer con él sin avisar, señora Weasley. Pero Sirius Black se ha enterado de nuestro noviazgo ayer, justo antes de ir el E.D.H. a ayudar. Acabamos de tener una… diferencia de ideas. —se explicó Angela, acomodando a su prometido en la cama.

—Por… favor… Angelita… quédate… conmigo… y cálmate. —le pedía George agitado.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Ginny, Arwen, Aragorn y Harry.

—Shhh, tranquilo mi amor, shhh. Yo estoy bien, tranquilo. —le aseguró Angela, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y le sonrió con cariño, acariciándole la mejilla hasta verlo serenarse y percibir que su agitación disminuía.

Arwen se les aproximó y evaluó al pelirrojo con la varita rápidamente, buscando en seguida entre las pociones que tenían en la mesita junto a Charlie una adecuada para calmarlo más y ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

—Dame un minuto, tío. —le pidió Angela a Aragorn al sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Yo te ayudaré pequeña. —le explicó él, sonriendo al verla asentir.

Procedieron los dos a hacerle una transferencia de magia y energía al pelirrojo para equilibrarlo y ayudarlo con su recuperación.

—No es… necesario. —fue lo único que pudo musitar George antes de recibirla, bastante débil tanto por sus heridas como por la agitación que le provocó la discusión.

Al terminar de recibir la transferencia les sonrió en agradecimiento. Se sentía mejor. Vio con preocupación que los ojos de su novia cambiaban entre azules eléctricos y verdes.

Remus apareció en ese momento, mirándolos angustiado.

—Angelita, quédate conmigo y cálmate, por favor. —le insistió George en voz baja.

—Necesito tiempo a solas, mi amor —le respondió Angela, acariciándole el rostro con cariño—. Perdóname por no hacer lo que me pides, pero de verdad necesito estar a solas al menos unos minutos.

Lo vio denegar triste y se sintió aún peor, con las lágrimas aflorando a sus ojos. Tomó aire profundamente y recordando como él le había hecho hacer una promesa completa, luego de sacarla de la agitación por la caída del bloqueo, sonrió. Él no le quería recibir la poción a Arwen para no adormilarse, sosteniendo débilmente con sus dos manos una de ella para no dejarla irse.

—Hagamos algo, cariño: un intercambio de promesas.

—Angelita, por favor.

—Tú me prometes tomarte todas tus pociones, comer bien, mantenerte tranquilo y recuperarte. Yo te prometo a cambio venir a visitarte todas las noches a la hora de la cena y todas las mañanas antes de la hora del desayuno. ¿Intercambiamos promesas?

George la miró indeciso. No quería dejarla ir, pero si seguía agitado también la afectaba a ella. Además si aceptaba la obligaba a no desaparecerse indefinidamente.

—Empezando hoy mismo con tu promesa yo acepto. —la presionó con mirada de súplica y voz triste.

—Prometo venir a visitarte todas las noches a la hora de la cena y todas las mañanas antes de la hora del desayuno, hasta que estés totalmente recuperado, comenzando hoy mismo. —le prometió finalmente luego de denegar levemente, dudando por varios minutos, aceptando finalmente por la expresión de él. No le sería fácil pero tenía que hacerlo, por su novio, por su papá y por ella misma.

—Prometo que me tomaré todas mis pociones, comeré bien, haré lo posible por mantenerme tranquilo y recuperarme —Al verla enarcar una ceja sonrió—, empezando ahora mismo. —agregó.

Estaba contento al saber que por él había aceptado. Le recibió la poción a Arwen. Luego de tomársela recibió un dulce beso de ella y la vio alejarse hacia la puerta, entristeciéndose de inmediato, sonriendo al sentir la cariñosa caricia de su mamá en la cabeza.

Angela se detuvo en el pasillo, abriendo y cerrando sus manos nerviosamente. Le estaba costando mucho dominarse. Ginny, Harry, Aragorn y Remus la habían seguido pero ella no les dio oportunidad de hablar.

—Necesito estar a solas al menos unas tres horas pero antes de irme quiero que queden en claro tres cosas. Estamos en guerra y no podemos darle ni la más mínima ventaja al enemigo con disputas internas, así que los entrenamientos y nuestras actividades deben continuar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada —afirmó mirando fijamente a Harry, que de inmediato frunció el ceño y denegó levemente. Se giró a mirar a su tío Aragorn y continuó casi sin respirar. Necesitaba que no la interrumpiesen—. Jamás te pondré en medio de Sirius Black y mi persona, es por eso que el tiempo que permanezca lejos de él tampoco estaré con ustedes.

»En cuanto salgamos de clases por las vacaciones navideñas me quedaré en La Casa Flotante o en algún sitio alterno —Vio que los cuatro iban a interrumpirla y levantó las manos pidiéndoles que esperasen. A duras penas se estaba conteniendo—. No voy a vivir bajo el mismo techo de Sirius Black porque eso sería dañino para ambos. Somos demasiado impulsivos los dos y yo no quiero que una discusión entre nosotros llegue a extremos… inmanejables —Apretó los puños de sus manos de nuevo haciendo un último esfuerzo para dominarse—. Quiero que él y yo nos conozcamos sin conceptos previos ni presiones —Miró a Remus—. Poco a poco le iré hablando de lo que aún no sabe de mí y yo aprenderé a conocerlo, pero justo ahora… —Se le escapó un gruñido.

—Prométeme que hablarás conmigo antes de verlo de nuevo. —le pidió Harry serio.

—Te prometo que antes que Sirius Black me vea una vez más yo hablo contigo. —aceptó luego de dudar un momento.

—Necesito que te me reportes al menos cada media hora mientras te volvemos a ver o me muero de la angustia. —le pidió Aragorn.

—Cada media hora por medio de _Orión_ sabrás de mí —le prometió Angela, pidiéndole de inmediato a él y a Remus—. Por favor, cuiden de todos.

Al verlos asentir se desapareció.

Apenas llegar a la pequeña casita percibió la angustia y debilidad de dos de los tres adultos que se habían quedado en Deercourage. Transcurrieron un par de minutos antes de comprender que se le estaba mezclando con sus propios sentimientos el percibir la fuerte angustia en los otros miembros del E.D.H. que la buscaban y en los del G.A.H. que no sabían lo ocurrido en La Madriguera. Su fénix había llegado a su lado a los pocos segundos de aparecer, intentando tranquilizarla con su canto.

—Por favor amiguito, pídele a Jessica que cuide de Meg y papá que están mal, y a Fred que acompañe a George, también que contacten a los otros y les avisen que… —Iba a decir que estaba bien, pero un acceso de llanto la contuvo—. Solo pídeles que cuiden de Meg, Sirius y George. Diles que me comunicaré de nuevo.

El pequeño fénix asintió, desapareció y reapareció casi de inmediato. Le había transmitido el mensaje a _Moony_ y a _Hera_ para no dejarla sola.

—Gracias pequeño. —le agradeció entre sollozos Angela, comprendiendo lo hecho por su amiguito, acariciándole suavemente el plumaje azul y plateado.

Le puso un pupilo defensivo a la casita con la ayuda de _Orión_, tanto para proteger el lugar como para drenar parte de la energía que se le había alterado mucho con la discusión. Tuvo que emplear toda su concentración en lograr crearlo para no transmitirle su rabia y agresividad del momento. Aquello la dejó bastante agotada, por lo que apenas finalizar soltó su varita y empezó a llorar en el mueble de la salita, dejando salir todo su dolor y frustración. Lo ocurrido era casi todo por culpa suya y lo sabía.

Transcurrieron quince minutos más antes que su llanto remitiese un poco. Se incorporó del mueble donde había estado ovillada llorando y se acercó al pequeño comedor.

—Por favor amiguito, necesito que me traigas lo necesario para escribirles. —le pidió al fénix no sintiéndose con fuerzas para convocar nada, mucho menos deambular por la casita buscando lo que necesitaba.

El fénix desapareció y reapareció con el morral del colegio de la chica, que le sonrió agradecida. Sacó el tintero, la pluma y algunos pergaminos. Le escribió una nota a Mithrandir, otra a Aragorn y por último una a Remus, en la cual le decía dónde estaba y le pedía que le dijese a Jessica que fuese allí, que sería la única que podría entrar. Luego llamó a _Rea_ y le pidió que las entregase.

Ella y su prima se habían escapado de todos una noche después de la lectura de los testamentos, haciendo un sello especial en la casita. Sólo ellas dos o alguien que contase con la autorización de las dos podría entrar allí. La limpiaron un poco y convinieron en que no la integrarían en los planes del E.D.H. Ese sería su pequeño refugio, su hogar, si algún día se sentían en la necesidad de aislarse de todos. Habían pensado llevar a los niños allí como regalo de Navidad. Un lugar que no supiese de entrenamientos, deberes de guerra o Dunedains, como lo había sido La Casa Flotante hasta ahora.

"_Por eso vine aquí, porque el problema con papá es eso, algo que puede ocurrir en una familia normal"_. Se rió sin ganas ante ese pensamiento. _"No, yo no soy normal aunque lo desee tanto como Harry"_.

Se giró al sentir la presencia de su prima aparecer y se abalanzó hacia ella, abrazándola llorando. Así unidas avanzaron hacia la salita de nuevo, sentándose en el mueble, llorando Angela mientras Jessica le cantaba la nana con que su tía Angelica las arrullaba cuando eran bebes. _Orión_ y _Moony_ las acompañaron.

Pasados diez minutos Angela empezó a desahogarse, diciéndole a su prima cómo ella hubiese deseado que se diese la conversación con su papá, cómo había soñado con el momento en que George y Sirius se diesen un apretón de manos como amigos luego de ella haberle contado toda su vida a su padre, especialmente los momentos tan difíciles que le había ayudado a superar su prometido. Jessica intentaba convencerla que eso aún podía ocurrir, pero ella denegaba y le decía cuáles habían sido sus errores que no permitirían que eso se diera.

Una hora más tarde Angela sintió que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, recostada su cabeza en las piernas de su prima, mirando el fuego que la chica de pelo color miel había encendido en la chimenea con su varita. Tenían más de quince minutos en absoluto silencio, ella abstraída en el danzar de las llamas, su prima muy atenta a ella.

—Quisiera que cocináramos entre las dos un almuerzo liviano —rompió el silencio Angela con voz lejana—. No debemos ir con Mithrandir con el estómago vacío.

—Me encantará comer tu guisado de pollo con papas —le aseguró Jessica con una sonrisa—. A mí nunca me ha quedado como el tuyo.

—Si yo hago el guisado que te gusta, tú tienes que hacer la torta de queso con mermelada de calabazas que me gusta a mí. —replicó juguetona Angela.

—Hecho. —aceptó Jessica.

Las dos fueron a la cocina, deteniéndose al ver la despensa.

—Mmm… Creo que olvidamos un pequeño detalle, hermanita. —dijo Angela con expresión traviesa.

—Sí, uno muy pequeñito, casi insignificante —le siguió el juego Jessica—. Porque ¿qué importancia puede tener que la despensa esté vacía justo cuando vas a cocinar? —preguntó con expresión inocente.

Las dos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Vamos a asearnos un poco y compramos lo que necesitamos en el pueblo —propuso Jessica, agregando al ver la duda en la expresión de su prima—. Nadie vendrá a buscarnos, Angela, papá me lo prometió. Somos dos hermanas, casi gemelas, que van de compras para preparar el almuerzo tardío que se les ha antojado. Nuestras ropas son muggles y quiero aprender de ti a movilizarme entre ellos con normalidad.

—Yo no soy una experta —intentó defenderse la chica de pelo negro—. Sólo me escapé algunas veces con Dani antes del sello y otro par luego que salí y… —Se detuvo al ver la expresión de su prima—. Tienes razón, sé más que tú. Sólo sígueme y aprende. —le dijo en son de burla. Saliendo corriendo hacia las escaleras para subir a asearse, con Jessica tras ella queriendo hacerle cosquillas, riéndose las dos.

Diez minutos más tarde se detuvieron en la verja de la casa, nerviosas. Se miraron y asintieron, saliendo de allí con aire casual, hablando sobre el próximo fin de clases y las compras navideñas. Los fénix les habían llevado las mochilas de viajes de emergencia que tenían organizadas en La Casa Flotante con ropas muggles, mágicas y dinero para moverse en ambos mundos.

Era una precaución que habían tomado los del E.D.H. días atrás, cuando se reorganizaron para los entrenamientos, decidiendo que empezarían a participar en la guerra tan pronto se cerrase el proceso iniciado por Angelica. Era por esto que su grupo trabajaba muy duro, animando a los de La Orden del Fénix a hacerlo "para que Angela pudiese cerrar su proceso pronto". También seguían investigando sobre la pareja de los fénix y la forma de ayudar Ginny y Harry, no sólo a ella sino a otros que estuviesen gravemente afectados por incidentes con magia negra, como los padres de Neville.

Caminaban con cautela, todos sus sentidos alerta a lo que las rodeaba aunque no lo parecía. Llevaban las varitas en los cinturones de cuero de dragón, que simulaban ser correas normales en la cintura de sus pantalones de jeans azul, llevando las dos camisas blancas con dibujos de pequeñas rosas de distintos colores en los bolsillos, que había bordado y cosido Angela. Sus abrigos de color chocolate, largos hasta las rodillas, cerrados por el frío invernal, con acceso desde los largos bolsillos laterales al cinturón, en el punto en que se encontraban las varitas. Bufandas, gorros y guantes color chocolate también, en cuyos extremos se veían franjas de color blanco, azul, dorado, rojo, amarillo, verde y plateado. Botas negras de tacón mediano, suelas de goma, a media pierna.

El día era frío pero seco, sin lluvia ni nieve. El piso estaba un poco resbaladizo así que caminaban despacio, pues a pesar de sus botas sabían que no era seguro caminar rápido. Al entrar en el poblado cercano, Hernhill, varias personas las saludaron, respondiéndoles ellas con soltura mientras notaban que varios las miraban con curiosidad mal disimulada. Jessica le susurró esto a Angela, que le guiñó un ojo y le habló de modo que la escuchase la señora de pie junto a ellas fingiendo mirar el traje que ellas sí habían estado mirando.

—Tranquila Jessica. Es lógico que nos miren así. Llegamos anoche con mis tíos, nadie nos vio y somos unas desconocidas aquí. Tal vez algunos de los mayores se acuerden de nuestros padres, pero como nos llevaron con abuelo luego que nuestras mamás murieron y ni el abuelo ni ellos volvieron a venir por aquí… —Hizo una pausa teatral—. Pero me alegra que convencieras a tío Remus de dejarnos venir a casa del abuelo. Quiero conocer los lugares por los que ellas caminaron —Esbozó una sonrisa mirando el reflejo de ambas en la vitrina—. Es curioso nosotras nos vestimos como gemelas sin serlo y ellas que lo eran detestaban hacerlo. Sólo espero que no tengamos problemas. Me costó mucho para que tío Remus nos dejase caminar solas hasta aquí para hacer las compras.

Jessica la había estado mirando perpleja sin entender qué se proponía, limitándose a asentir. Cuando su prima la arrastró de la mano hacia el pequeño mercado cercano la siguió.

—Te apuesto una barra de chocolate que antes de llegar a la caja para pagar todo el pueblo sabrá nuestra historia. —le susurró Angela al alejarse un par de pasos de la señora, haciendo sonreír a su prima.

Se divirtieron como nunca hablando mentalmente, comentando las miradas de consuelo de los mayores y las curiosas de los más jóvenes. Burlándose al notar que las matronas del pueblo alejaban de ellas a los hombres, protegiéndolas con gestos poco disimulados, sin atreverse a acercarse ninguna. Pero esto cambió cuando se acercaron a la caja a pagar lo que llevaban en las cestas.

—Buenos días jóvenes. Mi nombre es Anna Skeeter —las saludó amigablemente la señora, que debía rondar los cuarenta años, gordita y bajita, rubia, ojos verdes, piel blanca, cara redonda. Vio con curiosidad que las dos jóvenes la miraban con una mezcla de repulsión y miedo—. ¿Algún problema, chicas? —Empezó de inmediato a revisar las bolsas, creyendo que se les había roto algún frasco al ponerlas sobre el mesón de cobro mientras ella se presentaba.

—No. Perdón —reaccionó Angela—. Conocemos a alguien con su apellido en el lugar en el que vivimos con nuestros padres y… Lo siento, ella es desagradable.

—Que raro, mi apellido no es tan común —replicó la señora y las miró con más curiosidad aún, sonriendo un segundo después mientras les comentaba lo que acababa de pensar—. Aunque si esa persona que conocen se parece aunque sea un poco a mi excéntrica y desagradable prima Rita, les aseguro que tendrían toda la razón.

—¿Su prima se llama Rita Skeeter? —preguntó con incredulidad Jessica.

—Sí. No me digan que es a ella a quien… —Al ver a las dos chicas asentir se detuvo y suspiró—. Les puedo asegurar que ella es la oveja negra de la familia. ¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman? No creo conocerlas ni haberlas visto antes, aunque sus rostros se me hacen familiares, sólo que no puedo definir el porqué.

Jessica y Angela de inmediato acordaron mentalmente tener cuidado con lo que le decían. Su curiosidad se asemejaba peligrosamente a la de la prima. Angela le confirmó a Jessica que no detectaba magia en ella. Era muggle. Algo divertido si se pensaba en Rita.

—Mi nombre es Jessica y el de ella es Angela. Nuestros padres vinieron a visitar al abuelo hace muchos años aquí, antes de nacer nosotras. Nos parecemos a ellos, tal vez por eso le parecen nuestros rostros familiares.

—Sí, debe ser por eso —contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha la mujer. Ahora que sabía sus nombres, además de lo que le había contado Joan, estaba casi segura—. Es muy poco lo que llevan para alguien recién mudado. ¿Seguro no se les olvida nada?

—Sólo hemos venido por el fin de semana —respondió Angela—. Aún no sabemos si nos mudaremos aquí o nuestros padres venderán definitivamente la casita.

—¿Dónde viven? —preguntó rápidamente la mujer, agregando para no ser tan obvia—: Yo conozco a todos por aquí. Si deciden quedarse puedo presentarlos y colaborarles en su instalación, y si no se quedan ayudarles con la venta.

—Gracias señora Skeeter. Le diremos a papá. —le dijo con una sonrisa amable Jessica, evitando responderle la pregunta mientras Angela cancelaba el monto que se veía en el pequeño monitor del aparato muggle llamado caja registradora.

—Son varias bolsas para ustedes solas. Si quieren mi sobrino John las puede acompañar y ayudarlas. —ofreció con una sonrisa la mujer.

—No es necesario, gracias. —le sonrió Angela, distribuyéndose con Jessica las bolsas y saliendo de allí lo más rápido posible sin dar la impresión que huían, como de hecho estaban haciendo. No querían dar demasiada información en el pueblo.

El camino de vuelta les estaba pareciendo más largo que el recorrido de la casita al pueblo, pues las dos estaban bastante nerviosas. Sabían que un chico las seguía desde que salieron del pequeño mercado, suponiendo acertadamente que sería el sobrino de la dueña. Por otro lado un grupito de tres muchachos de mal aspecto caminaban en la acera paralela a la que ellas recorrían.

—Me parece que esos son los alborotadores del lugar. —musitó Jessica.

—Estoy de acuerdo —gruñó en voz baja Angela, sonriendo con malicia un par de minutos después—. Creo que me van a dar la oportunidad de sentar un precedente de entrada en Hernhill.

—Angela, no me parece prudente. —la riñó en voz baja la chica de ojos miel.

—No me desquitaré con ellos… a menos que se lo busquen. Entremos aquí a buscar las cosas que nos faltan. —le señaló un pequeño abasto.

—¿Las cosas que nos faltan? —preguntó extrañada Jessica.

Angela le guiñó un ojo y entró. Jessica suspiró y entró tras ella. Esperaba que esos tres no se acercaran al lugar. Dejaron las bolsas con el dueño y se giraron a mirar unas fresas que estaban expuestas cerca de la puerta.

—Mira que linduras tenemos aquí. —comentó el más alto, flaco y desgarbado.

—Estas dos jóvenes claman porque las acompañemos. —dijo el más bajo y gordito.

—Y con mucho gusto las complaceremos. —agregó con expresión malévola el de complexión mediana y fuerte, mientras se ubicaba tras Angela.

La chica de pelo negro advirtió mentalmente a su prima que no interviniese pero Jessica no aceptó dejarla sola.

—Déjenlas en paz. —se acercó a defenderlas el sobrino de Skeeter.

—Estas fresas nos vendrán bien —le comentó Angela a Jessica, fingiendo retroceder para tomar una bolsa, pisando con el tacón de su bota con fuerza el pie derecho del que estaba tras ella y clavándole un codazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire—. Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien ahí. —fingió disculparse.

—Eso te va a salir caro, linda. —la amenazó el más alto, intentando sujetarla.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Angela mientras fingía tropezar con el mediano, golpeándolo con su bolso en el lateral de la cabeza, enredando al mismo tiempo el brazo del que intentaba sujetarla con una mano y lanzándolo seguidamente contra el piso con un golpe seco en el centro del pecho.

Jessica mientras tanto golpeó al gordito con un rodillazo en sus "partes nobles", luego que él intentó sujetarla después de derribar de un puñetazo al joven que intentó ayudarlas.

—Me parece que tres desprevenidos abusadores natos de pueblo nos han querido fastidiar la caminata, prima.

—Espero que comprendan que dos chicas de la ciudad entrenadas en defensa personal no son blanco de burlas de ustedes. —les dijo Jessica con aire amenazante.

—De no ser así me temo que tendremos que ser más severas. —completó Angela, girándose a tomar una bolsa pequeña para llenarla con las fresas que le habían gustado.

—Nena tonta, tú no vas a… —empezó a amenazar a Angela el de complexión mediana, sujetándola por un tobillo.

Jessica sólo alcanzó a oír un gruñido antes que su prima le lanzase el primer golpe al abusador. Diez minutos más tarde los tres estaban inconscientes en el piso y Angela se sacudía el abrigo, mientras ella soltaba finalmente al chico que había intentado ayudarlas.

—¿Drenaste ya suficiente energía? —le preguntó un poco molesta.

—Ellos me buscaron problemas en un mal día —comentó la chica de pelo negro, se encogió de hombros y se acercó al chico, tendiéndole la mano—. Gracias por intentar ayudarnos. Mi nombre es Angela White y el de mi enojada prima es Jessica Lupin.

—El mío es John Wallace y me hubiese gustado que me dejaran ayudarlas. —le dijo contrariado, estrechándole sin embargo la mano.

—Perdona John. Antes de venir con mis tíos y mi prima discutí con alguien y necesitaba desahogarme un poco. Éstos sólo se metieron con la persona incorrecta en el momento equivocado.

—Creo que eso les ha quedado claro —le respondió él con una sonrisa—. Yo no quiero molestarlas pero tía me ordenó que me asegurase que llegaban bien a su casa —les dijo en tono de disculpa—. ¿Puedo caminar con ustedes? Eso de seguirlas es incómodo y… —Miró a los tres inconscientes en el piso— y en el caso de ustedes lo considero incluso peligroso.

—Sólo dile a tu tía que estaremos bien, que no quisimos quitarte tu tiempo. —sugirió Jessica, mientras con su pañuelo le limpiaba la sangre que le había brotado del labio inferior.

—Ustedes no conocen a mi tía —denegó—. Me reñirá si no las acompaño aunque sea de lejos. Mucho más después de enterarse de esto.

—¿Estos tienen otros amigos con quienes yo pueda practicar otro rato mis clases de defensa? —preguntó Angela con malicia en la mirada.

—No. Son sólo ellos tres —le respondió el chico, agregando al ver a la chica de pelo negro suspirar con fastidio—: Lo siento —Al verla encogerse de hombros le ofreció—: Si quieres te sirvo de blanco móvil. Soy bueno corriendo. Así botarás un poco más de tu enojo.

—¡Angela! —la regañó Jessica al ver que ponía expresión de pensárselo, rodando los ojos al verla sonreír traviesa.

—Compremos las fresas y vamos a la casa —le indicó Angela a su prima con expresión repentinamente seria. Acababa de percibir una fuerte emoción de sorpresa proveniente de su padre. Estaba segura que la había originado algo o alguien al llegar al campo Dunedain—. Se nos está haciendo tarde.

Jessica suspiró y asintió. Esperaba calmarla un poco mientras cocinaban y hacerla desistir de aquella actitud con su tío Sirius.

—¿Nos acompañas hasta la casa, John? —le preguntó Angela con una sonrisa apenas amable—. Me gustaría saber algo más de Hernhill.

—A mí también. —le dijo con una sonrisa sincera Jessica.

—Será un placer, señoritas. —Se inclinó con un gesto teatral John, riéndose seguidamente con ellas.

Compraron las fresas y el chico se negó a dejarlas cargar ni una sola bolsa. Terminaron de atravesar el par de cuadras hasta la salida del pueblo y el camino hasta El Remanso, acompañadas del chico alto y robusto, de pelo castaño rojizo, piel morena clara y ojos verdes, el cual había sido derribado por el gordito sólo porque se interpuso en el golpe dirigido al brazo de Jessica.

Los tres abusivos ya habían golpeado una vez a una chica del pueblo, de la que no abusaron gracias a John y su amigo Michael según les contaba el chico. También les habló bastante del instituto en el cercano Maidstone al que asistía entre semana, ayudando a su tía en el pequeño mercado los sábados.

Jessica le seguía la conversación, comprendiendo que quería animarlas a quedarse en el lugar, haciéndoles ver tanto que su amigo y él podrían defenderlas como también que podían estudiar en la cercana ciudad. Pero la chica de ojos y pelo color miel también iba muy atenta a su prima, distrayendo a su compañero de caminata para que no notase los cambios en el color de los ojos de la chica de pelo negro, su caminar ausente y su expresión angustiada.

—YA LLEGAMOS, PAPÁ. —gritó Jessica, mientras su prima abría la verja, agitándose levemente las cortinas al mover suavemente la mano la chica de ojos miel.

—Disculpa que no te presentemos con mis tíos, John, pero no quiero que tío Remus piense que intento evadir la conversación que tenemos pendiente. —se disculpó Angela.

—¿El problema que tuviste fue con él? —preguntó el chico, lamentándolo de inmediato al verla bajar la cabeza—. Perdona que preguntara.

—En realidad mi problema fue con papá y mi tío me trajo aquí por el fin de semana, para hablar conmigo —le respondió Angela—. Papá y yo tenemos mal carácter, pero tío espera que yo pueda comprender que él no acepta mi noviazgo con George. —agregó enojada.

—Ah, ya tienes novio. —se le escapó un poco triste al chico, interrogando con la mirada a la otra chica.

—Mi novio se llama Fred. —le dijo Jessica con una sonrisa tímida.

—Tal vez podamos ir mañana con mis tíos al pueblo para presentarles a nuestro amigo John —le sugirió Angela a Jessica, que la miró sorprendida—. ¿Dónde te podríamos ubicar después de la hora del almuerzo?

—Los espero frente al mercadito de tía —le respondió John contento, pensando que tal vez no todo estaba perdido o al menos podrían ser amigos—. Si ustedes quieren les doy un paseo turístico por el pequeño pero bonito pueblo de Hernhill.

—Estoy segura que eso le agradará a mamá Nymph. —aceptó con una sonrisa amable Jessica, no queriendo pensar en la tristeza del chico si no se presentaban que era lo más probable. También la preocupaba que fuese Angela quien propusiese aquello.

—Nos vemos mañana. —se despidió con una sonrisa el chico, entregándoles las bolsas y ayudándoles a cerrar la verja. Esperó a verlas entrar por la vereda y se dio la vuelta, devolviéndose hacia el pueblo contento, silbando.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que iríamos mañana con mamá y papá al pueblo? —la interrogó Jessica intranquila.

—Porque creo que tío Remus querrá conocer a nuestro amigo y a John le había entristecido que las dos tuviésemos ya novio —le respondió con sinceridad—. Además será conveniente que crean que vivimos aquí los cuatro si me tengo que quedar en El Remanso durante las vacaciones.

—¡Oh, Angela! —exclamó con tristeza Jessica.

—Tía Nymph se divertirá con nosotros viendo las cosas del pueblo. Aunque creo que lo disfrutará más el señor Arthur cuando le pida que nos acompañe a Fred, a ti, a George y a mí —le comentó Angela mientras ubicaba las bolsas sobre la mesita del comedor, empezando a sacar lo que necesitaba—. Tendré que ponerle más empeño a aprender a cocinar otras cosas.

—¿Les daremos entonces acceso a todos ellos a la casa? —preguntó con un brillo de esperanza Jessica.

—No. Nos reuniremos en La Pradera y nos iremos desde allí —le respondió rápidamente, levantando la vista hacia su prima al no oírla replicar. Suspiró al ver su mirada triste—. Necesitaré tiempo a solas, Jessica. Al menos los primeros días.

—Por favor, no te aisles Angela. Papá conoce bien a tío Sirius, él te puede ayudar a convencerlo para que acepte tu relación con George.

—No se trata de mi noviazgo con George. Tú lo sabes, Jessica.

—Tú me ayudaste con papá, contándole mis problemas. Déjame hablar a mí con tío.

—No lo sé, Jessica. Tío Remus ha tenido años de vivencias similares a la tuya, además de otras que le hicieron comprender mejor lo que vivimos. Por otro lado, él conoció a través de la más difícil a la de mejor carácter —Sonrió al ver a su prima denegar. Suspiró, frunció el ceño y siguió—. Pap… Sirius Black estuvo doce años aislado, luego dos años huyendo, otro más aislado y más de un año en aquél lugar.

—Creo que él puede entender mejor que papá el período que vivimos en La Casa Flotante. —intentó Jessica.

Angela parpadeó, se quedó mirando fijamente al frente y denegó.

—Tal vez esos seis años sí. Incluso podría llegar a suponer lo que fueron nuestros primeros seis años, en casa de los Brown, aunque él no supo lo que era un hogar. Pero los tres años intermedios… —Sus ojos cambiaron a azul eléctrico durante un par de minutos para luego volverse verdes tristes—. Sirius era muy joven cuando lo encerraron injustamente, Jessica, apenas si había empezado a vivir. Lo único que conoció fue una familia que lo odió, el compartir en el colegio con otros estudiantes y profesores, luego un par de años con sus amigos y mamá combatiendo en la Primera Guerra. ¿Crees que pueda comprender lo que vivimos en el orfanato?

—Mis papás y los tíos lo comprendieron. —intentó débilmente Jessica.

—Tú no tienes idea cómo fue aquello —Su mirada se perdió durante unos instantes en el guisado que estaba preparando—. Ellos me escucharon hablando con Dani y se preocuparon. Harry me escuchó en circunstancias similares, se acercó y hablamos. Pero cuando tía Eowyn y tío Faramir me escucharon yo aún no me recuperaba bien de lo ocurrido en el tren, así que esa noche me dejaron dormir y al día siguiente les dijeron a tía Arwen, tía Nymph, tío Remus y tío Aragorn lo que oyeron, decidiendo averiguar por medio de los dones más intensos de tía Eowyn y tía Arwen lo que vivimos mientras tío Faramir me mantenía dormida.

—Lo sé. Tío Aragorn me contó algo. También que Ginny y Harry se les unieron.

—No fue fácil vivir aquello, Jessica, para ninguno de nosotros. Dani y yo hacíamos lo posible por sepultar en nuestras memorias todo para poder seguir. Jefferson y tú tampoco mencionaban nada. Los cuatro intentábamos pensar que aquello sólo habían sido pesadillas, para tener la esperanza que amanecería, despertaríamos y cuando volviésemos a dormir no tendríamos pesadillas de nuevo. Después que Jefferson se fue tú entristeciste mucho, igual que los niños, pero Dani y yo empezamos a tener la esperanza que pronto amanecería para nosotros también.

—No sigas Angela. Te estás deprimiendo. —le pidió Jessica con un nudo en la garganta, al ver el rostro de su prima surcado por lágrimas silenciosas.

—El haber estado en peligro de muerte durante el ataque a Privet primero y luego en el del tren, puso alerta a mi don del Manejo de la Energía, por lo que al estar reviviendo aquello dormida cayó el bloqueo, obligándome a recordarlo todo. Eso fue… —Tragó saliva—. Me intenté aislar totalmente, incapaz de manejar lo ocurrido, pero Hermione buscó a George y yo me aferré a él.

—Tal vez si le explicamos a tío Sirius… —Se detuvo al verla negar con fiereza—. Pero entonces, ¿cómo piensas acercarte a él, Angela?

—Aún no estoy segura. Quisiera sentarme a conversar con él a ratos. Que Sirius Black y Angela White hablen de sus gustos, lo que les desagrada y sus vidas, poco a poco. Necesito que los dos nos conozcamos un poco antes de hablar de aquello, así como tío Remus te conocía un poco antes de saberlo —Se mordió el labio inferior y apagó el fuego con su varita, sirviendo luego en dos platos del guisado, pensativa—. Hoy conocerá a Angela White, la Dunedain luchadora, de la que sólo alcanzó a ver algo tras El Velo de la Muerte. Yo… ¿Crees que se asustará?

—Si no le explicas algo antes de la práctica, luego de lo que ocurrió en Deercourage… —Jessica suspiró—. Sí, seguramente se asustará.

—Sí, tienes razón —le respondió Angela con expresión frustrada—. ¿Me comporté muy mal? —preguntó inquieta.

—Si te soy sincera, creí que explotarías peor. Pero el desaparecerte con George alteró bastante a tío Sirius.

—Tal vez si le pido que me acompañe a visitar a George, luego de hablar con él, podría evitar que Sirius se enfurezca más con George.

—No sé si sea buena idea.

—Yo tampoco.

Comieron un rato más en silencio.

—Yo conviví con papá en Grimmauld durante ese mes, mientras nos conocíamos. —se decidió a presionarla un poco Jessica al verla sonreír levemente con el primer trozo de postre.

—Pero Remus Lupin se parece a Jessica Lupin en el carácter dulce y controlado —la contradijo Angela, suspirando seguidamente—. Si Harry fuese mi hijo y hubiésemos discutido como lo hicimos Sirius y yo, ¿tú nos aconsejarías la convivencia?

—No —le respondió desanimada Jessica—. Pero podrías ir a Grimmauld con tía Arwen y tío Aragorn. —intentó.

—No —denegó de inmediato Angela, suspirando luego. Comió en seguida otro trozo más de tarta antes de explicarse—. Sirius Black había decidido pasar esa propiedad a los Weasley por amistad y estrategia. Hoy intentaré convencerlo de mantenerse en esa decisión —Suspiró de nuevo—. Pero indiferentemente yo no debo mudarme ni con tío Remus, ni con tío Aragorn o tío Faramir, ni mucho menos con los Weasley, porque no quiero que Sirius Black genere conflictos innecesarios.

—Entonces hablaré con mamá y papá para venirme contigo. —dijo decidida Jessica.

—Pero tú deberías compartir con ellos ahora más que nunca. —replicó indecisa Angela, que le gustaba la idea pero no quería presionarla.

—Bueno, estoy segura que lo tendrás en mente cuando estés hablando con tío, así que tal vez no vengamos aquí al salir de clases —le dijo con suavidad Jessica, apuntándole luego con la cucharilla—. Eso sí, no me interesa cómo estés con tío pero desde el 22 hasta el 25 de diciembre lo pasaremos con ellos las dos. No puedes abandonar a mamá Nymph los dos días previos a su boda ni el siguiente, cuando estará más nerviosa.

—Está bien. —aceptó Angela, no muy convencida. Eso le dejaba un margen de apenas dieciséis días para resolver medianamente la situación.

—Nada de eso. Quiero que me lo prometas.

—Te prometo que las dos estaremos en el #12 Deercourage desde el 22 hasta el 25 de este mes. —se rindió Angela luego de no funcionar un par de pucheros.

Quince minutos más tarde aparecieron en La Casa Flotante, habiéndoles avisado primero a Harry y Remus por medio de _Orión_ y _Moony_ para reunirse con ellos unos minutos antes de ir al campo Dunedain, donde ya estaba Sirius.

—Ven aquí pequeña. —le tendió sus brazos Remus a Angela al verla llegar con sus ojos verdes y expresión triste.

Le sonrió a su hija mientras estrechaba en sus brazos a la chica de pelo negro, notando que hacía esfuerzos por no llorar, pero un par de lágrimas rebeldes se le habían escapado de los ojos.

—Yo no quería que fuese así, tío.

—Lo sé pequeña, lo sé. Pero tu papá está más tranquilo y sabe que cometió un grave error al hablar con ustedes de esa manera sin haberse recuperado George.

—Dale una oportunidad, Angela, por favor. Padrino te quiere mucho, es precisamente por eso que ha reaccionado así. —le pidió Harry, acariciándole con cariño la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero yo cometí el error de querer apresurar las cosas con él —respondió en tono triste y arrepentido—. Sólo quiero que vayamos más despacio, que nos conozcamos.

—Pero tú no puedes estar en el colegio mientras nosotros entrenamos, pequeña —le dijo Remus, pidiéndole con una mano que aguardase—. Aunque Aragorn te ayude ahora igual te verás afectada y si alguien se da cuenta en el colegio podría llegar a oídos de mortífagos. Sabes que no confiamos en los familiares de todos los alumnos.

—Me iré a La Arboleda o a El Remanso entonces en las noches. Chris & Chris pueden turnarse para acompañarme en El Valle de Godric o en la casita vecina a la tuya, tío. —le planteó Angela.

—Por favor Angela, habla con él antes de tomar esa decisión —insistió Harry—. Si padrino no comprende entonces los del E.D.H. nos rotaremos para acompañarte en La Arboleda, pero habla con él primero.

—Está bien. —aceptó Angela con una sonrisa.

Esperaba que ellos hubiesen hablado con su papá y las cosas no fuesen tan complicadas. Le dolía mucho tener que distanciarse. Usó su entrenamiento para poner sus emociones bajo llave en lo profundo de su corazón, desapareciendo los cuatro a una señal suya para reaparecer en el campo Dunedain.

—Buenas tardes señor Mithrandir. Buenas tardes señor Sirius. Pido formalmente disculpas por la demora de Jessica y la propia en llegar al entrenamiento del señor Sirius, dando por sentado que cumpliré con mi castigo en cuanto termine la práctica de la tarde. —se dirigió Angela al anciano con su rostro inexpresivo y voz seria.

—Así será, Angela —le respondió también de forma seria el aludido—. Coordinen con Arwen y Galadriel las prácticas que realizarán para explicarle al señor Black los distintos niveles de entrenamiento.

—Sí señor. ¿Me es posible hablar antes unos minutos con el señor Sirius? —le pidió recordando lo dicho por Jessica al ver la expresión de su papá.

—Sólo diez minutos. —aceptó el anciano inexpresivo, aunque en sus ojos brilló una chispa de alegría.

—Gracias señor Mithrandir. ¿Me acompaña señor Sirius?

El aludido apenas atinó a asentir, aturdido por lo que acababa de presenciar a pesar de lo que le habían estado explicando hasta ahora. Se levantó del banco en que estaba sentado junto al anciano y la siguió hasta la sombra de un sauce.

—Buenas tardes. Mi actitud durante los entrenamientos Dunedains siempre es la que me ha visto desde que llegué, no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido en Deercourage —le dijo Angela seria, cerrando los ojos y suspirando luego de ver la expresión ceñuda de su padre—. Perdona pap… Sirius —se disculpó abriendo los ojos, con la voz suave que siempre había usado con él—. Sé que tenemos pendiente hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero mientras estemos aquí yo sólo soy Angela, una Dunedain que se entrena muy duro para una guerra y que hará lo posible por ayudar a que tu entrenamiento sea efectivo y rápido.

—No me importa dónde estemos, para mí siempre serás mi hija y nuestra conversación es más importante que…

—No pap… No Sirius —lo interrumpió Angela. Se le hacía muy difícil no darle el tratamiento filial cuando ansiaba hacerlo de corazón, pero había tomado una decisión y se esforzaba por cumplir con ella—. Estamos en guerra, Harry es el blanco primordial de ese loco y el entrenarnos es muy importante. No por el cierre del proceso, sino por lo que probablemente tendremos que enfrentar pronto.

—Por favor dime de nuevo papá y perdóname por haberlos presionado sin que George se hubiese recuperado. —le pidió Sirius cabizbajo.

—Mientras entrenamos no existen parentescos. Arwen no es mi tía, Jessica no es mi prima y tú no eres mi padre —le explicó Angela, pues quería que entendiese su actitud mientras estuviesen allí y el tiempo se les acababa. También por eso decidió responder a su petición de perdón con reunirse luego con más calma—. ¿Podríamos hablar luego que yo termine? Iré a Deercourage.

—Sí —aceptó Sirius sonriente. Se preocupó al notar que no se iría con él, recordando lo que había oído—. ¿Qué fue eso del castigo que le dijiste al señor Mithrandir? —quiso saber.

—Un poco más de entrenamiento, sólo eso —le respondió encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Agregando al ver su expresión de extrañeza—: Me temo que lo entenderás en un rato por lo que te explicaremos hoy, pero no te asustes y no intentes intervenir porque incluso a ti tendré que atacarte de ser necesario.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó asustado.

—Ha terminado el tiempo, Angela —le dijo seria Jessica, acercándose a ellos varita en mano—. El señor Mithrandir ha indicado que las dos seremos las discípulas y deberemos comportarnos como tales, una primera práctica con errores y luego una asertiva. La señora Arwen y yo nos detendremos en mi nivel y tú seguirás con la señora Galadriel.

—Entendido —recuperó Angela su porte serio e inexpresivo, concentrándose en lo que su prima le acababa de informar que tenían que hacer—. Debemos reintegrarnos, señor Sirius. —le indicó a su padre empezando a avanzar de regreso al campo de prácticas del lado este.

El pelinegro se quedó paralizado mirándolas un par de minutos, avanzando luego tras ellas con el ceño fruncido. Aquello del Entrenamiento Dunedain le gustaba cada vez menos. Por otro lado estaba un poco más animado que antes que su hija llegase, pues su actitud no había sido agresiva y había aceptado hablar con él luego de "el castigo". _"No, yo no me voy de aquí sin ella. Algo me dice que no me va a gustar nada lo que veré en unos minutos"_.

Angela y Jessica se paralizaron al borde del campo al ver llegar a todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix que no estaban en cama después del ataque. También vieron allí sentados a los demás miembros del E.D.H., incluyendo a los niños. La chica de pelo negro miró a la segunda interrogante, pero ésta denegó y se encogió levemente de hombros.

—¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí? —preguntó Sirius intrigado.

—Les explicará a todos en forma práctica las etapas del Entrenamiento Dunedain —dijo Angela unos minutos después de estar observando fijamente al anciano—. Deben habérselo preguntado varios creyendo que era complejo lo que les enseñaban.

—No me gusta que Chris & Chris estén aquí. —refunfuñó Jessica.

—Si mamá no los hubiese involucrado en el proceso de transferencia no estarían —gruñó Angela—. Llévatelos de aquí cuando vaya a cumplir mi castigo, Jessica. Si es necesario desmáyalos pero no los quiero aquí.

—No estarán, te lo prometo. Sólo mantente enfocada.

—Sí. Ya nos han visto. Vamos. Recuerda no intervenir, papá. —le advirtió por última vez, retomando el control sobre sus emociones y avanzando.

—Te dijo papá, tío Sirius —musitó con una sonrisa Jessica, poniéndose seria de inmediato—. Por favor, no intervengas y recuérdale a papá que él tampoco debe hacerlo. —le indicó, respiró profundo y avanzó tras su prima. A ella aún le era difícil controlar sus emociones.

Sirius las había estado mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación, frunciendo el ceño ante sus advertencias a él. Caminó hacia el lugar entre su novia y su amigo, cerca del anciano Dunedain.

—Buenas tardes señores —saludó con tono serio y sereno el señor Mithrandir, luego de pasar su mano por su garganta para que su voz se escuchase correctamente modulada en todo el campo—. Todos los presentes han empezado un entrenamiento básico con el grupo G.E.M.A. similar al usado por los Dunedains. Sin embargo, muchos de ustedes me han preguntado en qué consiste exactamente el Entrenamiento Dunedain y el por qué no les estaba siendo enseñado completo.

»Les he pedido al señor Lupin y al joven Potter que convocasen a todos los que pudiesen venir hoy para explicárselos simultáneamente. Les pido que le transmitan esta enseñanza a todos sus compañeros que no pudieron venir por estar convalecientes y les recuerdo que nada sobre nuestra raza podrá saberlo nadie fuera de los miembros del E.D.H. o La Orden del Fénix.

Todos asintieron en dirección al anciano, incluido Sirius que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y bastante inquieto.

—Recuerda que afectamos a Angela, intenta mantenerte tranquilo. —le susurró Meg.

—Lo intentaré —aceptó hablando sin dejar de mirar al anciano—. Remus, Jessica me pidió que te recordase que no debías intervenir, luego de hacerle eco a Angela en advertírmelo a mí. Las chicas están preocupadas por la presencia de los niños. ¿Por qué?

—Me temo que lo sabrás en unos minutos, amigo —le respondió el castaño, que también miraba al anciano con el ceño fruncido.

Él no había estado de acuerdo con aquello. No le parecía buena idea que Sirius se enterase en su primera visita al campo Dunedain de lo que implicaba el Entrenamiento Dunedain. Menos aún que lo hiciese viendo una práctica de su hija, con la que había discutido fuertemente. Harry tampoco había estado de acuerdo, pero Mithrandir les había dicho que con el carácter de Angela era mejor someterla a terapia de choque con el padre. Denegó. No, no estaba en lo absoluto de acuerdo con el anciano.

—Les voy a explicar en qué consiste el Entrenamiento Dunedain mientras mis cuatro asistentes se los van demostrando —siguió el anciano, luego de una breve pausa—. Las jóvenes Angela y Jessica serán las pupilas, mientras Arwen y Galadriel serán las tutoras. Yo les explicaré qué debe ser alcanzado, ellas harán una primera práctica fallida y luego una asertiva.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus y Nymph denegaron inconformes y nerviosos. El anciano vio asentir a sus cuatro pupilas y él asintió de vuelta, indicándoles a Arwen y Jessica que se ubicasen a su izquierda y a Galadriel y Angela que lo hiciesen a la derecha.

—El Entrenamiento Dunedain consiste en tres etapas, cada una de las cuales tiene siete niveles. Se comienza con los niños desde que empiezan a mostrar algún control sobre sus capacidades mágicas, entre los cinco y los siete años, hasta que alcancen el nivel máximo de acuerdo a sus capacidades mágicas y los requerimientos de la comunidad. Casi ningún Dunedain alcanza el séptimo nivel de la etapa avanzada. Actualmente, de los que estamos con ustedes, sólo yo lo he alcanzado.

Un murmullo de asombro recorrió el césped en el que estaban sentados todos los de La Orden del Fénix, mientras los del E.D.H. suspiraban.

—Debido a la guerra con Voldemort y algunas circunstancias especiales se decidió que su grupo sabría sobre nuestra raza y que serían entrenados. Debido a ello también se ha preparado para ustedes no sólo este lugar con el tiempo prolongado, sino un entrenamiento especial, dividiéndolos en subgrupos para su avance rápido y efectivo.

Casi todos asintieron, mientras Minerva, Arthur, Charlie, Bill y Kingsley fruncían el ceño. Richard notó que Remus también estaba tenso y se preocupó.

—Comencemos entonces con la Etapa Básica del Entrenamiento Dunedain. Se ha alcanzado el primer nivel cuando se pueden realizar encantamientos y transformaciones básicos sin varita en objetos inmóviles. Jessica encantamientos, Angela transformaciones. —ordenó.

Jessica efectuó encantamientos para hacer flotar objetos, atraerlos y repelerlos fallidos, haciéndolos luego correctamente. Angela hizo transformaciones erróneas sobre piedras del lugar, cambiándolas luego por lo que su tutora le pedía de manera correcta.

—Cuando se culmina con el segundo nivel se hacen encantamientos sin varita en objetos en movimiento, combinados con movimientos básicos de ataque y defensa. Jessica encantamientos. Angela ataque y defensa.

Remus, Meg y Aragorn se prepararon a contener a Sirius, pues el Dunedain se había sentado tras él.

Arwen le ordenó a Jessica diversos encantamientos sobre objetos que le lanzaba, debiendo la chica hacerlos detenerse y flotar pero fallando en su tarea para luego hacerlo correctamente.

Galadriel procedió luego a atacar a Angela con maldiciones sencillas, algunas de las cuales alcanzaron a la chica que no se movía correctamente (teniendo que retener a Sirius quienes le rodeaban), para luego esquivarlas todas y defenderse bien con objetos flotantes. Terminada la práctica Galadriel se acercó a Angela y con su varita le curó los rasguños, las dos serias y concentradas.

—Se ha cubierto el tercer nivel cuando: se tienen conocimientos básicos sobre la energía en todos los objetos, plantas, animales, humanos y otros seres vivos; se realizan encantamientos en animales de movimientos rápidos sin varita; se tienen conocimientos sobre principios activos de extractos de plantas y partes de animales mágicos para pociones —siguió impasible el anciano—. Jessica, conocimientos sobre ingredientes de seres vivos para pociones. Angela, conocimientos sobre energía y encantamientos en seres vivos moviéndose.

Arwen le formuló un interrogatorio a Jessica, respondiendo con dudas las cinco primeras preguntas, cambiando a respuestas certeras y seguras en las siguientes, las más complejas.

Galadriel continuó entonces con el interrogatorio a Angela, alejándose luego las dos unos pasos para que la tutora hiciese aparecer primero una mariposa, luego una liebre y por último un colibrí, debiendo en cada caso petrificarlos sin varita.

—Se ha alcanzado el cuarto nivel cuando: se tienen conocimientos prácticos sobre la relación entre la magia y las alteraciones en la energía; se realizan ataques y escudos básicos sin varita, transformaciones básicas sin varita, y se preparan extractos de plantas y partes de animales mágicos en bases para pociones. Jessica relación entre magia y energía, además de transformaciones básicas en objetos en movimiento. Angela bases para pociones, además de ataques y escudos.

Sirius gruñó al escucharlo, al igual que Meg y Remus.

Arwen le hizo un interrogatorio práctico a Jessica, seguido de otro de Galadriel a Angela, que preparó incorrectamente dos bases y de manera precisa las otras tres. Luego Arwen le ordenó a su sobrina de pelo color miel transformar objetos que ella movía con su varita. Cuando Galadriel y Angela se alejaban para empezar con la práctica de ataque y defensa se detuvieron y se giraron a mirar interrogantes al anciano al oír su siguiente orden.

—Desde ahora sólo demostrarán Jessica y Angela el comportamiento de un aprendiz que ha alcanzado su nivel adecuadamente, sin fallar a propósito.

Jessica y Angela asintieron sin entender el porqué del cambio de táctica, pero una rápida ojeada a los observadores les llevó a comprender que quería evitar problemas. Arwen y Galadriel también lo entendieron y asintieron.

La práctica breve pero intensa preocupó mucho a los observadores. Estaban realizando sin varita ataques y escudos adecuados a un chico de cuarto año en Hogwarts. La mayoría estaban tensos al pensar lo que podría faltar si aquello aún era parte del entrenamiento básico.

—Cuando se culmina el quinto nivel se tienen conocimientos teóricos sobre los rastros dejados por la magia; se conoce la predominancia de la magia con varita en hechizos complejos; se preparan pociones tranquilizantes y otras sencillas en el mundo de los magos. Jessica conocimientos de rastros de magia y pociones sencillas. Angela defensa en hechizos sin varita y con varita.

Aragorn evitó que Remus y Sirius se incorporasen, con sus manos sobre los hombros de los dos mientras les decía en voz baja:

—Tranquilos, ella es muy buena en defensa con o sin varita. Estará bien.

Remus asintió con expresión seria y ayudó a contener a su amigo, que no estaba muy convencido.

Jessica respondió el interrogatorio de Arwen y preparó las tres pociones que le indicó su tutora. Galadriel comenzó la práctica con Angela en cuanto ellas terminaron con la última poción, teniendo que moverse con agilidad la tutora y utilizar algunos hechizos antiguos que creía la chica no reconocería, siendo esquivados la primera vez con varita pero en cuanto los repitió se asombró al verla defenderse sin varita. El autoestudio de la chica siempre les generaba sorpresas a sus tutores.

—Se ha cubierto el sexto nivel cuando se hacen encantamientos y transformaciones sin varita consecutivos en animales en movimiento; se detecta la fluctuación de la energía en un objeto al aplicarle magia; además de tener conocimientos sobre pociones usadas como venenos y sus antídotos en el mundo de los magos. Jessica detectar fluctuación de la energía. Angela encantamientos y transformaciones consecutivas en animales en movimiento. Jessica responderá preguntas sobre venenos y Angela sobre antídotos.

Arwen hizo levitar unas rocas y Jessica dio la explicación pertinente. Angela realizó los encantamientos y transformaciones sin varita en lechuzas indicados por Galadriel. Luego las dos respondieron al complejo interrogatorio sobre venenos y antídotos.

—El séptimo y último nivel de la Etapa Básica del Entrenamiento Dunedain se culmina cuando se hacen ataques y escudos sin varita de niveles medios; se detecta la fluctuación de la energía en un animal al aplicarle magia, además de hacer pociones revitalizantes y otras de nivel medio en el mundo de los magos. Jessica ataques y escudos sin varita. Angela fluctuación de la energía en un animal sometido a magia. Jessica preparará un veneno indicado por Galadriel y Angela el antídoto. Los probará Arwen.

Nymph, Meg, Remus y Sirius abrieron mucho los ojos, girándose de inmediato a ver a Aragorn que miraba fijamente a sus dos sobrinas y asentía.

—Tranquilos, todo está bien.

Luna y Neville tuvieron que sujetar a Chris & Chris y volverlos a sentar en la grama, donde Eowyn les dijo en voz baja:

—Tranquilos, lo harán bien.

Nymph y Remus apretaron los puños hasta que los nudillos se veían blancos durante la práctica de Jessica, la cual era el equivalente en ataque y defensa de un estudiante de sexto año en Hogwarts. Meg se aferraba al brazo de Sirius, inicialmente para retenerlo, pero luego fue por sus propios nervios.

La explicación de la fluctuación de la energía en la lechuza petrificada casi no fue escuchada por ninguno de los presentes, todos muy tensos por la prueba faltante.

Cuando Galadriel le ordenó a Jessica preparar "Poción Muertos en Vida" varios de La Orden del Fénix se levantaron como si hubiesen estado sentados sobre resortes. El preparar correctamente esa poción era del nivel de E.X.T.A.S.I.S., al igual que el antídoto. Los dos eran muy complejos. Todos volvieron a sentarse por las señas de Remus y Aragorn, mirando muy nerviosos al segundo.

Jessica y Angela las prepararon en silencio, muy atentas a lo que hacían. Jessica no pudo evitar mirar con nerviosismo a Arwen mientras esta bebía su poción con una sonrisa de confianza. Galadriel le dio la de Angela diez minutos después, soltando la mayoría de los presentes la respiración contenida al ver a la Dunedain abrir los ojos y sonreírle a las dos chicas, incorporándose.

—El primer nivel de la Etapa Media del Entrenamiento Dunedain se culmina cuando se efectúan encantamientos y transformaciones sin varita de nivel avanzado. También se ha de detectar la fluctuación de la energía en plantas y animales mágicos al aplicarles magia. Por último se deben preparar pociones antídotos y otras de nivel avanzado en el mundo de los magos. Jessica con encantamientos y transformaciones. Angela fluctuación de la energía y preparar antídoto para el veneno paralizante con base en acónito. Lo probará Galadriel.

El señor Elrond frunció el ceño. Aquella era una poción compleja y Angela no era buena en pociones. Tampoco lo era Jessica en encantamientos o transformaciones de nivel avanzado hasta donde ellos la habían entrenado.

La chica de ojos y pelo color miel desarrolló a la perfección las asignaciones de Arwen, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los adultos incluyendo a la profesora McGonagall y al señor Elrond. Las explicaciones de la joven de pelo negro sobre la forma en que fueron afectados una Mimbulus Mimbletonia y el Crup por los hechizos para flotar, demostrados con las reacciones distintas de ambos a los mismos estímulos antes y después asombraron a los de La Orden del Fénix, mientras los del E.D.H. sonreían levemente.

Una vez terminada la práctica el anciano hizo aparecer de nuevo junto a su pupila un caldero y un mesón con ingredientes. Mithrandir empezó a hablar con Jessica sobre la preparación del veneno de pie junto a la chica de pelo negro, poniendo a casi todos bastante nerviosos, incluida Galadriel. Sólo Jessica, Chris & Chris, Ginny, Arwen, Eowyn, Aragorn y Faramir estaban tranquilos.

—Dime que el viejo loco tiene un antídoto escondido en su túnica, por favor Aragorn. —le suplicó en voz baja Sirius.

—Tranquilo. Ella no es tan buena en pociones como Jessica, pero sabe enfocarse en lo que debe hacer y sólo flaquea con algunas pociones. Ésa la sabe preparar. —le respondió palmeándole en el hombro.

La tensión se podía respirar en el ambiente cuando Mithrandir le tendió la botellita con el veneno a la Dunedain, una vez que vio que Angela había terminado de preparar el antídoto, fueron minutos de mucha tensión mientras cayó inconsciente Galadriel para reaccionar después que Arwen le diese el preparado de la chica de pelo negro.

—El segundo nivel se alcanza cuando se es capaz de efectuar magia con varita para protegerse de hechizos desconocidos, detectar la fluctuación de la energía en seres mágicos al aplicarles magia, además de tener conocimientos básicos de pociones Dunedains —siguió Mithrandir impasible—. Jessica se defenderá con varita. Angela detección de fluctuación en la energía en dos amigos. Las dos responderán luego mis preguntas.

Remus se intentó levantar sin darse cuenta, siendo retenido por Aragorn.

—Calma amigo, Jessica lo hará bien.

Arwen atacó a su sobrina de ojos miel con un grupo de maldiciones desconocidas para la mayoría, sólo los del E.D.H., Nymph y Remus parecían conocer algunas. El que la chica conociera las que estaba usando para la práctica desconcertó a la pelirroja de ojos verdes, que se desconcentró durante un instante por mirar a Angela, siendo casi alcanzada por una defensa de la chica de ojos miel, lo que fue evitado por una protección de la chica de pelo negro.

—¿Aragorn? —preguntó asustado Sirius.

—Me parece que Angela ha estado entrenándose y enseñando a Jessica y los chicos algunas cosas que nosotros no sabíamos. —le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando vieron aparecer junto a Mithrandir a un centauro y a un elfo todos los que estaban observando se levantaron.

—El profesor Firenze y nuestro amigo Wykers han aceptado ayudarme con esta demostración. He de decirles que la comunidad de los centauros conocen de la existencia de la raza Dunedain desde siempre, pero son muy buenos para guardar silencio sobre asuntos importantes.

La sorpresa había sido mayúscula para la mayoría, retomando todos sus asientos por las señas de Remus, Aragorn y Harry.

—Buenas tardes profesor Firenze —lo saludó respetuosamente Angela, dirigiéndose a él como sabía era la mejor manera siendo un centauro—. El propósito de la práctica que debo realizar es demostrar cómo afecta la energía de un ser vivo mágico el realizar magia sobre él. ¿Me permite usted el hacerle flotar desde aquí hasta ese punto?

—Con mucho gusto permitiré que una Dunedain respetuosa aplique sobre mí sus aprendizajes. —le respondió con una sonrisa el rubio centauro.

—Gracias señor. ¿Puedo hacerte crecer un poquito, Wykers? Prometo devolverte a tu estado original después de un par de minutos.

—Claro que sí, niña Angela.

La práctica con los dos invitados a la reunión fue breve y puntual, explicando rápidamente la chica de pelo negro lo ocurrido, siendo ratificado por sus dos "sujetos de pruebas". Las preguntas del anciano a las chicas sobre los ingredientes para preparar las pociones sanadoras fueron respondidas correctamente por las dos, aunque la de pelo negro dudó brevemente en algunas.

—Cuando se culmina el tercer nivel se pueden efectuar ataques y escudos sin varita de nivel avanzado, además de detectar la fluctuación de la energía en humanos al aplicarles magia. Angela ataques y escudos sin varita, Jessica detección de la fluctuación de la energía.

Meg tuvo que sentarse en las piernas de Sirius y recordarle que estaba delicada, mientras Remus y Aragorn lo retenían por los hombros, durante la práctica de ataque y defensa de Angela con Galadriel. Ésta fue bastante fuerte, sintiéndose muy incómodos varios de La Orden del Fénix por no intervenir en defensa de la chica, además de asombrados por el tipo de enfrentamiento sin varita.

Jessica le aplicó hechizos de levitación y cambios de color en el cabello a Arwen, demostrando los cambios en la energía de la Dunedain al hacerlo.

—Se ha alcanzado el cuarto nivel cuando: se puede efectuar magia sin varita con las dos manos, lanzando dos hechizos diferentes con cada una. Se tienen además conocimientos medios de pociones Dunedains y se domina la animagia. Jessica pociones. Angela animagia. Las dos se defenderán sin varita con las dos manos, simultáneamente, para lo cual se unirán Eowyn y Faramir a la práctica.

Hermione y Ron rápidamente ocuparon sus lugares en ayudar a Luna y Neville a retener a los niños, que gruñían en voz baja cada vez que Mithrandir les asignaba a sus guardianas las tareas.

Jessica respondió correctamente todas las preguntas del anciano sobre las pociones (extrañas para todos los de La Orden del Fénix y la mayoría del E.D.H., pero que les habían oído nombrar mientras los atendían de heridas). Angela explicó los principios básicos de la animagia y se transformó en la pantera negra de ojos grises que sus amigos conocían bien.

La práctica con Jessica y Angela defendiéndose de Arwen, Eowyn, Galadriel y Faramir fue muy tensa para los observadores. Meg y Nymph estaban sentadas en las piernas de sus parejas, además de retenerles las varitas y aferrarse fuertemente a sus brazos. Aragorn sujetaba a los dos por los hombros confiado en que todo iría bien, intentando tranquilizar en susurros a los nerviosos padres.

—El quinto nivel es completado cuando se saben detectar rastros de magia negra; se hacen protecciones básicas de personas y lugares por medios mágicos conocidos por los magos y se efectúa la transportación al modo Dunedain, tanto las apariciones como la creación de trasladadores. Jessica rastreo de magia utilizada con fines dañinos y transportes. Angela ocultamiento y protección de Arwen, que será objetivo durante diez minutos de ataques de Eowyn y Faramir.

Jessica identificó correctamente las maldiciones sufridas por Kingsley en el último ataque, además de generar un trasladador para él al estilo Dunedain que lo transportó de un extremo al otro del campo de pruebas, lo cual era notable considerando que estaban dentro de Hogwarts. Angela efectuó el hechizo desilusionador sobre Arwen, manteniéndola oculta y protegida de los ataques frustrados de Eowyn y Faramir.

Las chicas lo hicieron muy bien, pero el nivel de nerviosismo de los observadores era muy alto. El tenso silencio que envolvió la práctica podía palparse.

—Se ha cubierto el sexto nivel cuando se sabe detectar rastros de magia blanca, se tienen conocimientos avanzados en antídotos Dunedains y en pociones Dunedains como la de descanso y la de recuperación energética de sabor chocolate. También se hacen protecciones medias de personas y lugares por medios mágicos conocidos por los magos —explicó el anciano con calma—. Jessica, puedes retirarte y… —la intentó felicitar luego de indicarle que podía marcharse, deteniéndose al ver a la joven denegar y acercarse. Arqueó las cejas intrigado.

—He alcanzado ya el séptimo nivel de la Etapa Media, señor Mithrandir —le explicó Jessica en voz baja—. Si me lo permite quisiera continuar hasta allí.

El anciano miró interrogante a Angela y al verla asentir suspiró.

—Jessica protegerá el lugar en que se encuentran sus padres y las personas que les rodean de los ataques de Galadriel, mientras Angela prepara el antídoto que le indicará Eowyn además de poción de recuperación energética de sabor chocolate. —ordenó con el ceño fruncido.

Las dos chicas asintieron y se desplazaron a hacer lo solicitado.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —exclamó enojadísimo Remus, intentando levantarse.

—Tranquilo mi amor. Confía en Jessica y Angela. —le pidió la metamórfaga.

—No puedo permitir que estés en peligro si mi hija falla. Sería terrible para las dos. —se incorporó finalmente Remus colocando seguidamente a su prometida tras él, con movimientos fuertes y ágiles que no le dieron oportunidad a ella de oponerse.

—La señora Galadriel no lastimará a nadie, Remus. Eso corre de mi cuenta. —le respondió Aragorn que no sólo no intentó en esta oportunidad detenerlo, sino que se ubicó frente a él y a Sirius, que había desplazado a Meg tras él.

—_Tranquilos. Jessica los protegerá bien_. — les transmitió mentalmente Angela a Meg, Nymph, Remus, Aragorn y un muy sorprendido Sirius, que se sobresaltó al oír en su cabeza la voz de su hija cuando no la había visto mover la boca, pues estaba muy atento a ella.

Ni un solo hechizo de la Dunedain pudo atravesar la protección puesta por la chica de ojos miel, mientras la de pelo negro preparaba correctamente el antídoto ordenado por Eowyn y la poción que ya varios habían probado durante sus recuperaciones.

—El séptimo y último nivel de la Etapa Media del Entrenamiento Dunedain se culmina cuando se efectúa magia simultáneamente con la varita en una mano y sin varita con la otra mano para atacar y defenderse. Además se sabe detectar y modificar rastros de cualquier tipo de magia, efectuar protecciones avanzadas de personas y lugares por medios mágicos conocidos por los magos. También se saben preparar pociones plateada y dorada. Jessica preparará poción plateada. Angela se defenderá de Arwen y Faramir. Las dos protegerán luego una casa que yo les indicaré.

La poción plateada le quedó perfecta a Jessica. Angela se defendió perfectamente de los ataques, aunque se le veía respirar irregular y la mayoría de los observadores estaban extremadamente nerviosos por el nivel de las maldiciones y contrahechizos empleados.

Al terminar cada una de las chicas su parte se acercaron al anciano para que les indicase la otra tarea.

—Un momento, por favor —interrumpió Aragorn, avanzando decidido hacia el anciano—. Disculpe, señor Mithrandir, pero debo hablar con usted y con mis sobrinas antes que continuemos con esta práctica de hoy. —le dijo muy serio.

Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Galadriel, Elrond y Jessica se quedaron mirándolo asombrados, petrificados en sus lugares. Jamás habían visto a Aragorn contradecir ninguna orden del anciano. A excepción de Angela todos se quedaron quietos después de levantarse, al notar las reacciones de los demás integrantes del grupo G.E.M.A. y de la chica de ojos miel.

—Yo también considero prudente que hablemos antes de proseguir, señor Mithrandir. Pero les quisiera pedir que el señor Remus y Harry estuviesen presentes. —les dijo Angela, que se había acercado resueltamente a ellos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el anciano serio, luego de quitar el hechizo de su garganta—. Señor Remus, Harry, Jessica, Angela, Aragorn, síganme a la casita por favor. Los demás esperen aquí. — les indicó el anciano, empezando a caminar hacia el lugar por él indicado.

—¿Aragorn? —preguntó intranquila Arwen.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. Por favor, ocúpate de mantener a todos aquí lo más serenos posible. —le pidió a su esposa, apretándole levemente la mano.

—Los quiero a todos tranquilos mientras yo esté allí —le dijo Harry a sus dos mejores amigos, mirando luego a los niños y seguidamente a su novia—. Por favor, ayuda en lo que puedas a Arwen.

—Sí.

—Tranquilo amigo. Todo estará bien aquí. —le aseguró Ron con confianza en la voz.

—Remus, tienes que ayudar a Aragorn a detener esta locura. —le pidió agitado Sirius.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —le replicó tenso, sin mirarlo, atento a la expresión de extrañeza con que su hija miraba al tío. Al girarse y ver la expresión del pelinegro de ojos grises agregó—: Haz un esfuerzo por calmarte, recuerda que afectamos a Angela.

Sirius miró a su hija y asintió.

—¿Por qué le pediste al señor Mithrandir continuar? —interrogó Remus a su hija cuando avanzaban hacia la casa.

—Porque ya he alcanzado el séptimo nivel de la Etapa Media y quería acompañar a Angela el mayor tiempo posible.

—Creí que me habías dicho todo lo que avanzaste de forma autodidacta. —regañó Aragorn a Angela.

—Te lo dije a grandes rasgos, tío. No recordé decirte todos los hechizos y maldiciones que aprendí por mi cuenta, lo siento.

—¿Ustedes sabían que la práctica de hoy sería así? —preguntó Remus.

—No. —contestaron a coro las dos chicas y el tío de ambas.

—No creo que ni Sirius ni varios de nosotros nos podamos contener de intervenir si intentan demostrar en forma práctica el nivel avanzado. —dijo muy serio el líder de La Orden del Fénix, con un ligero toque de amenaza en la voz.

—Lo sé, por eso detuve la práctica. —replicó muy serio Aragorn.

—¿Qué tan fuerte es lo que falta, Angela? —preguntó ceñudo Harry.

—Yo puedo seguir adelante, pero se está generando una fuerte tensión en papá y en todos los que no sospechan siquiera lo que viene. —le intentó evadir.

—¿Angela? —le preguntó Harry reteniéndola por el brazo.

—Si me das a escoger si hacerla hoy u otro día te diría sin dudarlo que hoy no quiero seguir —le respondió la chica de pelo negro después de un par de minutos en silencio, mirando fijamente las esmeraldas decididas frente a ella—. Sin embargo no es así y yo siempre enfrento mis retos lo mejor que puedo.

Jessica, Remus y Aragorn habían escuchado asombrados la respuesta de Angela llena de sinceridad y sentimiento, rodeando a los dos chicos de pelo negro, sin darse cuenta que el anciano se les había acercado y los había oído.

—Entonces haremos sólo una práctica de protección de una casa con la que me han solicitado ayuda y les explicaré a todos teóricamente o con otros pupilos en qué consiste la Etapa Avanzada del Entrenamiento Dunedain. —dijo con una sonrisa el anciano, sobresaltándolos a los cinco.

—Yo no… Yo puedo… —balbuceó Angela.

—No mi niña. Esperaba que tú detuvieses la práctica, pero Aragorn lo hizo justo a tiempo. —le indicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Usted quería que ella detuviera la práctica? —preguntó desconcertada Jessica.

—Aragorn ha aprendido una lección hoy que tú aún te niegas a aprender, Angela —le dijo con cariño el anciano—. Debes aprender a pedirles a los demás que se detengan cuando consideres que una situación se te está saliendo de las manos.

Angela hizo un puchero empezando a sollozar seguidamente, siendo abrazada de inmediato por Harry.

—No puedes permitir que este viejo, tu papá, tus tíos o nadie te lleven a situaciones de estrés extremo, pequeña —insistió el anciano acariciándole con cariño la cabeza—. El Entrenamiento Dunedain es para superar las situaciones generadas por enemigos, no para que te acoraces cuando alguien que te quiere te lastima, por desconocimiento generalmente o porque nos desespera tu falta de reacción. ¿Me perdonas pequeña?

Angela intentó responderle pero no logró decir nada, el nudo en su garganta muy apretado, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte a tranquilizarte, Angela —le pidió Harry con tono dulce mientras le acariciaba la espalda—. Tienes que estar tranquila cuando padrino te vea. —le insistió luego de ella denegar, sonriendo al verla hacer un puchero y asentir.

—La última etapa la explicaré con tu ayuda, Aragorn.

—Sí señor.

—¿Quiénes saben el nivel alcanzado por Angela en el Entrenamiento Dunedain? —les preguntó el anciano.

—Sólo algunos de los involucrados en el proceso de Angelica saben exactamente el nivel alcanzado por ella. Los demás de ese grupo saben que está avanzada pero no hasta qué punto, a excepción de Sirius que no sabe nada. —le respondió Remus intranquilo.

—Avísenles a todos que deben mantener la calma mientras explicamos, para no alertar a los demás sobre la situación y no alterar más al joven Black —Harry y Remus asintieron de inmediato—. ¿Te sientes en condiciones de oír la explicación estando tu papá presente? —le preguntó con suavidad a Angela—. Si no es así podemos decir que te sentiste mal y sacarte de aquí, incluso decirle a él que te acompañe.

—No. Puedo oír la explicación a su lado sin alterarme —le respondió la chica de pelo negro con seguridad, ya más tranquila gracias a Harry—. Y considero mejor que se entere con todos cómo es el entrenamiento para que lo haya asimilado un poco cuando hable con él sobre mis avances. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, tío Remus? —le preguntó insegura.

—Sí, yo también creo que será lo mejor. —le respondió con una sonrisa suave luego de dudar unos minutos.

Cuando regresaron al campo el anciano avanzó con Aragorn hacia el centro, donde lo esperaba el resto del G.E.M.A., mientras Harry caminó hacia la posición del E.D.H. y Remus llevó a las dos chicas hacia el punto en que se encontraban su prometida, su amigo y la novia de éste.

—¿Estás bien, hija? —le preguntó Sirius de inmediato a Angela, acercándose a ella nervioso y preocupado.

—Sí papá, estoy bien. —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú cómo estás, Jessica?

—Yo estoy bien, tío, tranquilo. —le respondió contenta, feliz por la reacción de su prima con él.

—Ahora mismo voy a hablar con el señor Mithrandir, ustedes no pueden…

—Tranquilo Sirius. Jessica y Angela se quedarán aquí con nosotros. La explicación la terminará de hacer con Aragorn.

El pelinegro de ojos grises suspiró evidentemente aliviado, sonriendo, mirando nervioso luego a Angela.

—¿Te sentarás con Meg y conmigo? —le preguntó con expresión suplicante.

—Sí papá, me sentaré con ustedes. Ya cuando lleguemos a la casa hablaremos de lo ocurrido. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí. —le respondió Sirius feliz.

Diez minutos más tarde estaban sentados todos de nuevo, permaneciendo en pie sólo Aragorn, Faramir, Elrond y Mithrandir.

—Hemos decidido que para la Etapa Avanzada del Entrenamiento Dunedain serán Aragorn y Faramir los pupilos, mientras Elrond y yo seremos los tutores —dijo el anciano, de nuevo con el hechizo para que su voz llegase a todos. Se contuvo de sonreír, gracias a su entrenamiento, al notar que todos los que no lo sabían soltaban la tensión al oírlo—. Al culminar el primer nivel se tiene el control de los instintos básicos, como son la sed, el hambre, el sueño y la digestión, durante períodos de aislamiento sin posible acceso a varita para modificar condiciones ambientales, permitiéndose sólo el uso de magia sin varita.

Seguidamente hicieron una demostración de los hechizos a usar en esas condiciones. Angela se había sentado entre su papá y su prima, teniendo cada una de sus manos unida a una de ellos. Jessica le sujetaba a su vez una mano a su padre.

—El segundo nivel se alcanza cuando se puede sobrevivir en ausencia de dos de los sentidos de percepción a campo traviesa, sin posible acceso a varita para modificar condiciones propias o ambientales, permitiéndose sólo el uso de magia sin varita. Las pruebas son realizadas en el siguiente orden: gusto y olfato, gusto y tacto, gusto y oído, gusto y vista, olfato y tacto, olfato y oído, olfato y vista, tacto y oído, tacto y vista, oído y vista.

»El tercero se alcanza cuando se hace en ausencia de tres de los sentidos. Las pruebas se realizan en el siguiente orden: gusto, olfato y tacto, gusto, olfato y oído, gusto, olfato y vista, olfato, tacto y oído, olfato, tacto y vista, tacto, oído y vista. Haremos una práctica sencilla de este nivel que incluye al anterior.

Jessica, Nymph, Remus, Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban muy tensos al oír aquello. Le lanzaron miradas de reojo a Angela, que mantenía la vista fija en el campo simulando no darse cuenta. El ver la "prueba sencilla" efectuada por Faramir y Aragorn no ayudó a que se calmaran.

—Cuando se culmina con el cuarto nivel se puede sobrevivir a la ausencia de los cinco sentidos de percepción a campo traviesa, sin posible acceso a varita para modificar condiciones propias o ambientales, permitiéndose sólo el uso de magia sin varita. También se tienen conocimientos sobre pupilos y protecciones avanzados Dunedains de personas y lugares. Para esta práctica nos trasladaremos a la casa de los hermanos Jordan, cerca de Lancaster, donde pondremos las protecciones. En cuanto a la práctica sin los cinco sentidos… —Se detuvo al ver a casi todos sus oyentes denegar furiosamente—. No, no la haremos.

El suspiro de alivio de la mayoría fue audible.

Pero los que sabían que Angela había pasado ya por aquello tenían sus puños apretados, haciendo sospechar a los que los rodeaban sobre lo que los podía tener así.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

—Nada papá. Vamos para que veas cómo se ponen los pupilos.

—¿Tú ya sabes? —preguntó tensándose.

—Yo no he seguido exactamente el plan de entrenamientos —le respondió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo—. He aprendido unas cosas por autoestudio antes que otras —Al ver la duda en los ojos grises agregó—. Vamos, te hablaré de lo que he aprendido poco a poco, al igual que de otras cosas.

Sirius intentó interrogar a Remus con la mirada, pero el castaño ya se alejaba con Jessica y Nymph de la mano.

—Vamos. —tomó de la mano a su hija y su prometida, acercándose a los tres puntos en que habían establecido trasladadores mediante capas.

Media hora más tarde regresaban al campo Dunedain, luego de proteger la casa recién adquirida por los hermanos después que sus padres fuesen asesinados en el ataque a Plymouth.

—No seguiremos haciendo demostraciones pues todos necesitamos descansar, especialmente Aragorn y Faramir. Terminaré sin embargo con la explicación.

Todos los presentes asintieron comprensivos pues habían visto muy pálidos a los dos hombres luego de poner las barreras y los pupilos.

—Se ha alcanzado el quinto nivel cuando se han pasado tres pruebas que demuestran el control de las emociones. La primera es enfrentar los miedos, angustias y dolores emotivos propios en el "cuarto de los espejos", reviviendo todas las situaciones que te hayan afectado directa o indirectamente, rechazando un ataque controlado por el sitio con hechizos y energía.

Cuatro chicos y seis adultos se entristecieron al oírlo. Recordaban una conversación en Grimmauld luego de una práctica intensiva de Magia Antigua.

—La segunda es enfrentar los miedos, angustias y dolores emotivos propios y ajenos en una situación real y cercana, en donde estén involucradas varias personas que te importen en situación de peligro físico. La tercera es hacer el escudo emotivo con esas mismas personas viviendo una situación donde la parte afectiva sea el blanco, pero que no te toque directamente.

—¿Qué tienes pequeña? —le preguntó Sirius a su hija, abrazándola por los hombros.

Angela sólo pudo denegar. No quería mentirle pero no se sentía con fuerzas de decirle la verdad.

—Se ha cubierto el sexto nivel cuando se tiene conocimiento de sellos, protecciones y barreras de nivel superior; se manejan los elementos naturales por medio de la magia sin varita y se supera una prueba final de supervivencia en las montañas, aislado de contacto humano, defendiéndose solamente con manejo de los elementos tanto de las situaciones "naturales" del lugar, como de los ataques controlados preparados en varios parajes de la montaña por el tutor. Actualmente sólo Galadriel, Elrond y Aragorn lo han alcanzado. Próximamente presentarán esta prueba dos pupilas.

La mayoría creyó que el anciano se refería a Arwen y a Eowyn, sin embargo varios del grupo de veinticuatro sospecharon acertadamente que no sería la rubia sino la joven de pelo negro quien la presentaría simultáneamente con la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas.

—El séptimo y último nivel de la Etapa Avanzada del Entrenamiento Dunedain se culmina cuando se puede manejar la energía existente en la naturaleza tanto de los objetos como de la vital en todas las criaturas. Para esto se requiere una condición muy especial y un entrenamiento exhaustivo. Les he explicado todo el Entrenamiento, sin embargo la mayoría de los Dunedains adultos sólo alcanza el nivel cuatro de la Etapa Avanzada, considerándose que han culminado con éxito. ¿Tiene alguno de ustedes alguna duda? —Todos denegaron—. En ese caso creo que es prudente que nos retiremos a descansar.

—Debo quedarme a mi castigo. Luego los alcanzo en Deercourage. —dijo Angela con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Crees que te aplicará alguno después de lo que hablamos? —le preguntó extrañado Remus.

—Sí lo hará, papá —le respondió Jessica tomándole de una mano—. Ayúdame a llevarme a Chris & Chris, por favor.

—Hablaré con el señor Mithrandir —dijo resuelto Sirius—. No puede castigarte por llegar tarde a la práctica. Es mi culpa, no tuya.

—No papá —lo detuvo Angela de la mano con expresión y tono de voz suave—. Lo que ocurrió es mi culpa. Además no era motivo suficiente para que llegase tarde. Debí controlarme y no lo logré.

—Eres un ser humano con sentimientos, pequeña, no una máquina muggle —la regañó Sirius, entristeciéndose y preocupándose al verla bajar la cabeza. Le levantó con cuidado el rostro por el mentón para que lo mirase—. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a sentirte mal por nuestra discusión y llegar tarde mientras te tranquilizabas un poco —le dijo con cariño, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos verdes frente a él llenarse de lágrimas—. Ahora vamos a decirle al señor Mithrandir que te elimine ese castigo y hablamos luego en casa.

Angela se mordió el labio inferior indecisa. Miró hacia el lugar en que el anciano hablaba con algunos miembros de la O.D.F., luego a Harry que tenía su mirada fija en ella y su papá, después se giró a preguntarle a Jessica con la mirada.

—Si no te lo elimina te lo puede suspender. Tú debes hablar con tío.

Las dos sonrieron levemente al escuchar gruñir a Sirius, asintiendo la de pelo negro.

Angela caminó con Meg y Sirius hasta el punto en que se encontraba el anciano.

—Disculpe señor Mithrandir, pero necesito hablar con usted. —le dijo muy serio el pelinegro, con expresión acerada en sus ojos grises.

—Claro joven Black, acompáñenme —les pidió a los tres, señalándoles hacia la casita y comenzando a caminar hacia allí. Entró y abrió la primera puerta a mano izquierda, dirigiéndose a un cómodo sillón de la pequeña salita. Una vez sentado hizo aparecer con su varita un servicio de té y galletas—. Por favor siéntense los tres —Al ver que Sirius llevaba tomadas de la mano a Meg y a Angela conduciéndolas a sentarse a sus lados en el amplio sillón, Meg cerca de su posición para alejar a la hija de él, sonrió levemente—. Usted dirá, joven.

—Mi hija llegó hoy tarde a la práctica porque ella y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión antes del mediodía. Ella no debe ser sometida a ningún castigo por algo que yo ocasioné.

—Estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido, joven Black. Sin embargo…

—No aceptaré que mi hija sea castigada por ustedes, mucho menos después de ver en que consiste el Entrenamiento Dunedain con el cual ella no continuará —lo interrumpió muy serio Sirius—. Disculpe, no quiero faltarle el respeto, le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, pero no puedo aceptar que ella siga sometida a eso.

—¡Sirius!

—¡Papá!

Exclamaron a coro Meg y Angela, no diciéndole más nada al ver que el anciano levantaba sus manos pidiéndoles calma.

—Comprendo su pensar, joven Black, pero lamentablemente ni su hija, ni los otros seis que tienen ahora los doce dones activos tienen opción —le respondió el anciano con calma—. A los siete debo entrenarlos hasta mi nivel lo antes posible —afirmó. Al ver denegar al hombre con fiereza levantó de nuevo sus manos—. Sin embargo, emplearé con ellos un programa alternativo, con el cual ya hemos empezado con casi todos a excepción de Angela.

—Pero… —_"No, no quiero que ni ella, ni mi ahijado ni los otros tres chicos estén sometidos a nada semejante a eso, sólo que todo esto de los Dunedains aún es terreno desconocido para mí. No sé cómo sacarlos de este lío"_—. Angelica tenía ese don extraño… —Escarbó en su memoria intentando buscar el dato que necesitaba, pero no lo encontró así que se decidió a preguntar—. ¿Ella había sido entrenada así?

—No. Angelica y Jennifer sólo habían alcanzado el quinto nivel de la Etapa Media del Entrenamiento Dunedain cuando se reunieron con ustedes, queriendo ayudar en la Primera Guerra —le respondió Mithrandir con sinceridad. Levantó de nuevo la mano—. Por favor joven, permítame explicarle —Al verlo asentir continuó—. En esa época Voldemort sólo era un mago preparado en artes oscuras y al que un Dunedain equivocado le había transmitido algunos conocimientos. Pero ahora es un mago que tiene en su poder el pergamino y una de las piedras de Grindelwald, lo cual ya ha empezado a ocasionar problemas graves. Es esa la razón por la que debo llevarlos a ellos hasta el último nivel de entrenamiento. Porque, si el futuro que visitó Angelica se aproxima al que ustedes vivirán, tengo que dejarlos preparados de la mejor manera posible.

—¿De qué hablas, Mithrandir? —preguntó Angela asustada, olvidándose de todo, dándole el trato cariñoso que siempre le profesaba cuando estaban a solas.

—De lo que ustedes intentan ocultarnos a Galadriel, a Elrond y a mí, pequeña —le respondió con tranquilidad. Al verla bajar la mirada sonrió dulcemente—. No te pongas triste, pequeña. Tú sabes que la muerte es sólo el portal que atravesamos hacia nuestra próxima aventura. Nosotros tres lo sabemos también. Tranquila.

—Pero el futuro que visitó mamá no necesariamente es el que viviremos. —insistió con voz triste Angela, mirándolo nuevamente.

—Cierto, pero debo prepararlos completamente porque aunque nosotros tres siguiésemos vivos, no podríamos contener a los Mudredais solos. Es necesario que los veinticuatro estén totalmente preparados, pero es indispensable que inicie con ustedes siete porque en caso de nosotros faltar ustedes tendrían que entrenar a los otros diecisiete en los doce dones y que ayuden a los demás a avanzar más para lo que enfrentarán si Voldemort libera a esa raza.

—Esos Murd… esos… ¿Son de los que me habló antes de llegar mi hija y mi sobrina? —preguntó incómodo y preocupado Sirius.

—Sí, joven Black —Al verlo suspirar con preocupación y denegar levemente les indicó por señas que tomasen del té y las galletas, continuando—. El que Angela tuviese el don del Manejo de la Energía de nacimiento y su infancia sólo fue de conocimiento de los demás miembros del G.E.M.A., de algunos miembros de La Orden del Fénix y los otros chicos del E.D.H. hace poco.

»Sólo Angela y yo lo supimos desde que las chicas entraron en contacto conmigo. Fue por esa razón que acepté la petición de su hija de entrenarla rápidamente, debiendo también entrenar a Jessica para no despertar sospechas en su sobrina. De no haber sido así hubiésemos usado con ellas un ritmo mucho más lento y suave. Es por eso que las dos están bastante avanzadas, como usted lo ha visto.

—Pero la última etapa del Entrenamiento Dunedain es demasiado dura para ellas —replicó angustiado Sirius—. No sólo supieron siempre que Remus y yo no sabíamos de su existencia, también se enteraron de la muerte de Lily y James, del ataque a Alice y Frank, del sufrimiento y muerte de Angelica y Jennifer, perdiendo luego con muy pocos años a sus padres adoptivos, quedando solas con dos niños muy pequeños. Aunque las ayudasen los elfos a cuidarlos… Ellas no tuvieron infancia ni adolescencia, señor Mithrandir, Harry tampoco las ha tenido, no pueden pasar por eso que usted explicó con Aragorn. Por favor, tiene que haber una alternativa.

Angela cerró los ojos intentando infructuosamente contener las lágrimas. ¿Qué pasaría cuando su papá se enterase de lo que aún le ocultaban?

—He desarrollado un entrenamiento adecuado a cada uno, no sólo para los veinticuatro en los dones, sino para todos y cada uno en lo básico del Entrenamiento Dunedain. Sólo a cinco de mis pupilos he de entrenarlos completamente, pues ya han superado el quinto nivel de la Etapa Avanzada Dunedain y…

—¿Cinco pupilos? —preguntó rápidamente Sirius. Al notar que el anciano fruncía el ceño y le esquivaba la mirada siguió hablando para que no lo esquivase—. Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Eowyn y… ¿Quién es el quinto pupilo que deberá cumplir según usted todo el entrenamiento completo?

—Soy yo, papá —se decidió Angela, tomando entre sus manos las de Sirius y Meg—. Yo ya soy quinto nivel de la Etapa Avanzada y pronto presentaré con tía Arwen la prueba del sexto nivel.

—¿Qué? —musitó Sirius, disparándosele el pulso y haciéndosele totalmente irregular la respiración, comenzando a sudar muy frío mirando a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tranquilo papá, por favor, cálmate —le pidió empezando ella a agitarse también—. Yo estoy… bien… Cálmate.

Mithrandir de inmediato llamó mentalmente a Arwen y a Harry, que entraron a la sala en seguida pues aguardaban nerviosos en el pasillo con los demás chicos del E.D.H. y los otros tíos de la chica.

—Tranquilícese, joven Black —le decía el anciano mientras buscaba en el estante cercano una poción para darle—. Angela no presentará sola las pruebas que le faltan, Arwen y Aragorn estarán siempre con ella. —le aseguró, acercándole a la boca la poción tranquilizante.

—Papá. —musitó Angela cuando Remus la alejó de su amigo.

—Calma padrino. Todo está bien —lo intentó tranquilizar Harry, tomándole de las manos—. Permite que tía Arwen y yo te ayudemos.

—Angela… —susurró el Merodeador.

—Deja que te ayudemos a calmarte, Sirius, por favor —le pidió Arwen—. Es tu agitación lo que la está afectando.

El pelinegro miró alternativamente los dos pares de esmeraldas y los zafiros frente a él. Asintió en seguida al ver la preocupación en todos. Cerró los ojos al sentir aquella extraña paz que desplazaba poco a poco la angustia en él hasta calmarse.

—Perdóname la imprudencia, pequeña. —le pidió arrepentido el anciano a la chica de pelo negro mientras le daba un vaso de poción para los pulmones.

—Estamos… todos… tensos… por muchas… razones… y decirle… a papá las… cosas… incompletas… no es fácil. —lo disculpó Angela, sonriéndole suavemente.

—No hables, pequeña, sólo respira. —le aconsejó Remus que la tenía abrazada en el otro mueble de la salita, mirándola preocupado.

—Vamos a Deercourage —sugirió Aragorn al ver que los dos respiraban casi regular de nuevo—. El tiempo prolongado no es prudente para ninguno estando convalecientes. Vamos a la casa, pequeña.

—Tienes razón, tío Aragorn. Vamos padrino. —lo apoyó Harry, preocupado por los dos y lo que ahora sabía les faltaba por aprender de forma acelerada.

Al llegar a la casa acostaron a Angela en la camita individual en el cuarto de Sirius y a él en la matrimonial, a pesar de las protestas de los dos de sentirse ya bien.

Aragorn durmió a la primera con el hechizo, después que Harry lo ayudase a acostarla y convencerla de descansar antes de hacer o decir más nada. Fue también gracias a él que Meg logró darle poción para dormir sin soñar a su prometido. Descansarían profundamente dos horas mientras ellos hablaban de todo lo ocurrido y lo que algunos de los veinticuatro ahora querían saber.

* * *

Sentía que los ojos le pesaban y algo en su interior le decía que era mejor seguir durmiendo. Tenía la impresión de tener una pequeña niña asustada al lado diciéndole bajito que no se despertase aún, que siguiese durmiendo, que si no despertaba no tendría que enfrentar algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Frunció el ceño y agitó su cabeza levemente.

Intentó no pensar para quedarse dormida nuevamente, pero el olor a colonia de pino y una caricia en su cabeza la sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Se consiguió unos ojos grises preocupados mirándola fijamente.

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña, duerme un rato más. —le dijo Sirius con voz baja y cariñosa.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Angela al ver el cuarto casi a oscuras.

Preocupada por haber dormido demasiado y haberle fallado a su prometido se sentó en la cama, llevándose una mano a la cabeza que le dolía bastante como consecuencia de su llanto y estrés horas antes.

—Tranquila, deben ser las seis de la tarde —le respondió el pelinegro, con sus ojos grises mirando con preocupación los rastros del llanto en el rostro de su hija—. Si quieres podríamos conversar mañana, pequeña.

—Yo preferiría que hablásemos ahora, papá —le planteó Angela de inmediato. Dudó un instante pero decidida se explicó—. Quiero que hablemos antes de ir a visitar a George a La Madriguera como le prometí.

Sirius frunció el ceño pero asintió, ayudándola a incorporarse de la cama.

—Le pedí a Meg y a tus tíos que me dejaran a solas contigo. —le explicó al ver que miraba alrededor, seguramente buscando a los demás. La guió hasta dos sillones cómodos cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle.

—Desde que te trajimos de regreso nos hemos visto pocas veces —comenzó Angela nerviosa apenas lo vio sentarse frente a ella—. Eso fue así por dos razones básicas: tu salud y mis miedos —Al verlo fruncir el ceño de nuevo suspiró—. Tenías razón cuando le dijiste a Mithrandir temprano que Jessica y yo no tuvimos infancia ni adolescencia, lo que no estoy segura si comprendes es lo que eso generó en nosotras.

—Una coraza para defenderse de todo lo que las lastimaba. —le respondió serio Sirius.

—Sí —admitió Angela, entrelazando los dedos y empezando a jugar con sus pulgares sin darse cuenta, mirando a su padre—. Tú nos has conocido alegres, bromistas y soñadoras gracias a Fred y George, pero todos ellos conocieron a dos chicas retraídas y duras recién salimos del sello de La Casa Flotante —El asentimiento preocupado de su padre hizo que acelerase el movimiento de sus pulgares—. Nosotras vivimos un tiempo entre los muggles desde la muerte de los tíos Brown hasta que nos encerramos por voluntad propia con los niños, huyendo y queriendo protegerlos.

—¿De quién? ¿Por qué? —preguntó angustiado Sirius.

Angela cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente varias veces intentando conseguir las fuerzas para hablar de aquello con él, pero al abrirlos y ver aquellos ojos grises tan preocupados no se sintió capaz de hacerlo.

—Perdona papá, yo quiero contarte pero… Dame tiempo, por favor —Al verlo asentir continuó—. Yo hice a Jessica olvidar lo más difícil pero aún así ya la tristeza había llenado su corazón. Tía Arwen me ayudó con Chris & Chris. Ellos eran demasiado pequeños y casi no supieron nada de lo ocurrido así que su alegría infantil está casi intacta. Yo nunca permití que me hiciesen olvidar por la carta que me dejó mamá, en la que también me pedía que contactase a Harry tan pronto me fuese posible, lo entrenase y lo ayudase.

—La carta de Angelica. —musitó Sirius empezando a entender las reacciones de quienes acompañaron a su hija tras El Velo de la Muerte.

—Por eso apenas llegar al colegio lo seguí en la medida de mis posibilidades, acompañándome Jessica mientras su salud se lo permitió. También por esa carta entramos en contacto con el señor Mithrandir y empezamos a entrenarnos, pidiéndole yo que fuese más rápido conmigo según lo que me decía mamá en su carta —Al verlo denegar le tomó las manos con cariño—. Mamá y el señor Mithrandir sólo quisieron poner en mis manos las herramientas que conocían para ayudarnos a Harry y a mí. Por favor, no los juzgues aún. Dame tiempo para terminar de explicarte algunas cosas.

—Pero te han sometido a ese Entrenamiento y tú no estás bien, pequeña. —protestó.

—Mi problema con el dolor me lo enseñó a controlar mamá desde que era una bebe, por medio del don del Manejo de la Energía. Y mi problema pulmonar es reciente —le explicó con suavidad—. Mithrandir se vio forzado a entrenarme por mi don tan especial, pero tanto él como mis tíos hicieron siempre lo posible por ayudarme.

»El problema es que yo no se los facilitaba porque me negaba a que Mithrandir les dijese a la señora Galadriel y el señor Elrond sobre lo ocurrido en mi vida antes de llegar con ellos. Eso él lo averiguó por el don especial que compartimos al no tener sus barreras arriba, pues no se esperaba conseguirse con alguien que también lo tenía y yo aún no sabía ponerlas. Mis tíos se enteraron hace poco, papá, porque usaron sus dones conmigo para averiguar lo que no tuve el valor para contarles, lo que no sé como empezar a contarte ahora. —finalizó cabizbaja y triste.

—No sé quién las asustó tanto, pequeña, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir —Al ver que su hija levantaba la vista hacia él sorprendida y empezaba a respirar mal, agitada, se apresuró a tranquilizarla—. Calma mi niña, nadie me ha dicho nada. No sé que recuerdos te dejó tu mamá de mí pero yo tampoco tuve una infancia feliz. Por eso entiendo tus reacciones y tu miedo a contar lo ocurrido. No es fácil hablar de algo que nos asustó o nos lastimó cuando éramos pequeños, ni siquiera con las personas a quienes quieres y en quienes confías —Al verla asentir con sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza sintió que le dolía el alma—. Me lo contarás cuando estés lista, ¿está bien?

—Sí papá. Te lo prometo —le aseguró, retomando el movimiento nervioso de sus pulgares—. Mis tíos se enteraron del lazo familiar que nos unía cuando el señor Mithrandir nos presentó en la dirección del colegio con los miembros de La Orden del Fénix. Jessica y yo lo supimos el día del cumpleaños de Harry. Desde que nos conocieron nos trataron con cariño y respeto, pero nosotras no les permitíamos acercarse demasiado, especialmente yo. Cuando supimos quienes eran ya existían con ellos lazos de amistad que se convirtieron en fraternales con facilidad. Con tío Remus fue fácil para Jessica por el carácter de los dos y porque yo le conté a él todo lo que pude de nuestras vidas para acercarlos. Ella me ha ofrecido hacer lo mismo contigo pero… —Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pero quieres ser tú quién me cuente algo y al mismo tiempo te da mucho miedo hacerlo. —completó con cariño Sirius, envolviendo cálidamente con sus manos las nerviosas de ella intentando transmitirle calma con el gesto. Lo hizo con su don para Percibir e Influir Emociones sin saber cómo, lo que sorprendió un poco a los dos.

—Haz usado intuitivamente tu don de las emociones conmigo —le explicó suavemente Angela con una sonrisa agradecida, asintiendo al ver que su padre ponía expresión de entender algo que lo había asustado—. Es posible que afloren en ti por el proceso en que nos involucró mamá, aunque no es lo normal.

—Empiezo a pensar que "normal" no se aplica ni a Harry, ni a ti, ni a ninguno de nosotros. —le dijo Sirius, suspirando los dos en seguida.

—Cuando mamá despertó el don del Manejo de la Energía en mí, para ayudarme con el control del dolor, le puso un bloqueo para evitar que lo usase de otra manera —empezó de nuevo Angela—. Mientras estuvimos con mis tíos Brown no hubo inconvenientes, pero luego ocurrió algo que me sobrepasaba y mi don surgió por encima del bloqueo, salvándome la vida pero asustándome mucho por lo que deformé el bloqueo.

Al sentir y ver que su papá se angustiaba mucho al oírla le tomó de las manos y se las apretó levemente. Sirius denegó levemente, sintiéndose mal por no haber estado allí para ella.

—Tranquilo, aquello ya pasó —Lo vio asentir con frustración, suspiró y continuó—. Cuando llegué con Mithrandir no pudo quitar el bloqueo, porque ya no era el que mamá había puesto, además de no querer presionarme con lo que se había enterado por accidente. Yo conocía ya a Harry, tenía un año acompañándolo sin que él lo supiese. Había un basilisco suelto en el colegio poniéndolos en peligro aunque ninguno de nosotros sabía aún qué era lo que atacaba. Jessica y yo contactamos con los Dunedains para que lo ayudasen, pues no podíamos hacerlo directamente y con ellos sí podíamos hablar.

—Por el sello que pusieron en la casa para aislarse con los niños —la ayudó Sirius al ver que se detenía—. Ustedes no confiaban en los adultos pero querían ayudar a su amigo.

—Sí papá —admitió y le sonrió. Se había equivocado antes, él sí la entendía como nadie más podía haberlo hecho—. Mithrandir me explicó el sello Dunedain y la Ley del Equilibrio, dos razones muy fuertes que le impedían venir a ayudar directamente a Harry, pero también me dijo que hablaría con el director del colegio e intentaría auxiliar a mi amigo indirectamente. Yo no estaba conforme y le dije que buscaría otra manera de ayudarlo.

»Eso lo asustó y por eso decidió empezar a entrenarme, convenciéndome que si Jessica y yo estábamos entrenadas podríamos conseguir una manera de romper el sello y ser más efectivas al ayudar a Harry. Nosotras teníamos diez años y yo siempre he sido muy impulsiva, además…

—¿Angela? —le preguntó Sirius inquieto tras un par de minutos de silencio.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia las manos de su papá en las suyas antes de seguir en voz muy baja, apenas audible por el silencio en el cuarto.

—Yo había conseguido quien cuidase de los niños y Jessica. Estaba cansada y deprimida, además de sentirme inútil, prisionera y tener miedo de mí misma. Mithrandir tenía miedo que yo hiciese lo que hizo mamá, que cediese todo a quienes quería buscando una manera de ayudarlos y liberarme.

—No pequeña. —denegó en voz baja, aterrado.

La atrajo hacia su pecho y la aferró muy asustado, negando con su cabeza ferozmente, con las lágrimas rodando sin control por el rostro de los dos. Hizo un esfuerzo por dominarse, la acomodó sentada en sus piernas y le habló con suavidad.

—Por favor no vuelvas a pensar algo así, mi niña. Siempre se puede conseguir otra alternativa —Le limpió con cariño el rostro con su pañuelo mientras le hablaba—. La vida nos da muchos golpes, pero siempre hay rayitos de luz. Yo no supe verlo cuando murieron mis amigos y creí muerta a mi esposa. Me deje arrastrar por el deseo de venganza y perdí la oportunidad que me mostraba la vida en Harry. Si hubiese visto ese rayito de luz habría estado libre cuando tu mamá vino a buscarme y las vidas de todos serían diferentes. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí papá —asintió ella con una sonrisa, secándole ahora ella el rostro a él con el pañuelo, se recostó en su hombro y le siguió hablando en voz baja y calmada—. Para Mithrandir no era fácil manejar esa situación. Toda su vida había estado en las Tierras Perdidas, siendo entrenado desde pequeño en controlar sus emociones más que por ser Dunedain por ese don tan especial. No sabía cómo ayudarme, se veía limitado por sus propias capacidades y mi carácter.

»Ya había tenido problemas con mamá cuando la entrenaba, pero conmigo y mis vivencias él se sintió atrapado. Buscó con el Entrenamiento Dunedain y acercarnos a nuestros tíos ayudarnos, pero no nos dijo a ninguno del parentesco para no presionarnos con preguntas y respuestas dolorosas a Jessica y a mí.

»Los tíos no sólo nos entrenaban, también se acercaron a nosotros cuatro en la medida en que lo permitíamos. Después de casi tres años dejamos que llevasen de paseo a los niños sin los elfos al mundo muggle. Jessica y yo habíamos logrado conocer a nuestros padres y nos sentíamos a gusto con ellos cuatro. Empezamos a buscar con más ahínco que antes el salir del sello que habíamos puesto. Pero el siguiente junio…

—Yo caí tras El Velo de la Muerte. —completó él, entendiendo lo ocurrido de las miradas de su hija y su forma de acariciarle el rostro.

—Le pedí entonces a Mithrandir que el entrenamiento de Jessica se lo siguiese impartiendo yo, pues no quería que ella siguiese sometida por mi culpa al ritmo que le imponían la señora Galadriel y el señor Elrond, además… —Se mordió el labio inferior un momento, dudando. Suspiró, se abrió los botones superiores de su camisa y le mostró la marca en forma de fénix cerca de su clavícula izquierda—. Esto apareció ese día y me señaló como la nombrada en la Profecía Dunedain para ayudar al marcado por la centella —se llevó el dedo índice al sitio de la frente en que Harry tenía la cicatriz— para detener a Voldemort.

Vio a su padre fruncir el ceño, con sus ojos grises clavados en la marca en forma de fénix, llenos de angustia e interrogantes que con dificultad estaba conteniendo. Iba a pedirle que se calmase cuando lo vio cerrarle la camisa con cuidado antes de darle un beso en la frente y sonreírle con cariño.

—Continúa contándome, por favor. —le pidió Sirius mirándola a los ojos.

—Se llevó a cabo el Pacto Dunedain para que los señores me entrenasen de manera acelerada, mientras mis tíos venían a buscar y destruir las piedras de Grindelwald, presionado Mithrandir a hacerlo por la misma razón que empezó a entrenarme. Los señores Galadriel y Elrond no sabían nada de mi don ni de lo que había sido mi vida, por lo que me entrenaron de la misma forma que se hace con cualquier Dunedain aunque de manera acelerada, forzando hasta la ruptura el pacto en agosto, cuando Voldemort atacó La Madriguera.

—¿Qué dice esa Profecía Dunedain para que los convencieras con eso? —le preguntó Sirius intranquilo, su voz un poco alta por sus nervios.

—Es larga y compleja. Te la diré luego. ¿Está bien? —Sonrió al verlo asentir mientras gruñía en voz baja. Tomó aire profundamente y siguió—. Cuando murió el abuelo yo me vi libre del sello, descubriendo Jessica y yo que si tío Remus iba allí a buscarla ella sería libre también.

»Fui a hablar con Mithrandir y él me dijo que vendría aquí con los miembros del G.E.M.A. si accedían a acompañarlo, en cumplimiento a una promesa que le hizo a su pupilo Albus Dumbledore de no dejar sólo a Harry. Además de devolver el equilibrio a la balanza que se perdió al morir el único a quien siempre temió Voldemort por conocerlo desde su infancia y ser más poderoso aunque a ese asesino le cueste admitirlo. Hace poco también admitió que vino para mantenerse cerca de mí. —dijo con cariño.

—Es un poco extraña la forma de quererte del viejo loco, protegiéndote por un lado pero sometiéndote a ese entrenamiento por el otro. —le comentó Sirius mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo.

—Todos queremos de maneras diferentes —replicó ella con dulzura, encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo al verlo denegar. Tomó aire y se levantó, sentándose de nuevo frente a él. Manteniendo una mano de él entre las suyas todo el tiempo—. El día que mis tíos usaron sus dones conmigo para averiguar sobre mi infancia, luego de varias noches de sonambulismo y pesadillas, me hicieron revivir dormida todo lo que yo había escondido en el fondo de mi mente.

Sirius abrió los ojos grises desmesuradamente e intentó preguntar sobre lo ocurrido. Angela se mordió el labio inferior y le pidió con su mano derecha que aguardase mientras con la izquierda le apretaba levemente la derecha de él.

—Ellos querían saber lo ocurrido para buscar una forma de ayudarme, pero yo había estado en peligro de muerte cuando ocurrió lo que me produjo el problema pulmonar y luego en el ataque al tren. Mi don del Manejo de la Energía es muy especial, papá. Me ayudó a sobrevivir y al acercarse ellos al recuerdo del momento más difícil de mi infancia, en que sobrepasó por primera vez el bloqueo, trastornó el procedimiento que ellos me aplicaban. Cayó el bloqueo y yo recordé todo al llevarlo a nivel consciente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él casi sin voz.

—El choque de energías fue muy fuerte y terminamos todos inconscientes —siguió Angela—. Ellos despertaron primero e hicieron todo lo que pudieron por estabilizarme y mantenerme dormida, mientras entrenaban a Harry en su don mezclado para evitar que nos arrastrásemos mutuamente por la angustia, debido a los lazos dobles que nos unen y nuestros dones.

»También querían buscar la manera de ayudarme a manejar la situación cuando despertase —Suspiró al recordar lo ocurrido—. El problema es que yo rompí el hechizo que me mantenía dormida, me vi invadida por una multitud de recuerdos difíciles y me aislé en un cuartito de La Casa Flotante, incapaz de manejarlo, poniendo en peligro mi propia vida al tener una grave recaída por la angustia y estrés extremo —Vio a su padre denegar triste y le apretó levemente la mano—. Fue George quien logró sacarme de ese cuarto y ayudarme a buscar un rayito de luz del que aferrarme.

—¿George Weasley ya era tu novio? —le preguntó con una mezcla de angustia, dolor, tristeza y… sí, celos paternos, no podía evitarlo.

—No. Yo le había revelado mis sentimientos el 31 de agosto, justo antes del ataque al tren, a pesar que él me dijo los suyos mucho antes en los jardines de La Casa Flotante. Fue como una despedida, porque Harry y yo presentíamos que las cosas irían mal en el viaje —Suspiró al recordar—. George también resultó seriamente herido y el verme grave lo deprimía mucho. Nos costó recuperarnos y yo lo lastimé al pedirle tiempo, no aceptando su petición de noviazgo, revividos mis miedos de la infancia por el ataque y muy confundida.

»Pero Hermione pensó acertadamente que el único que podría sacarme de mi peligroso aislamiento era él y lo llevó a La Casa Flotante. Cuando lograron estabilizarme y adormilarme de nuevo Ginny y Harry les contaron a George, Fred, Hermione y Ron lo que habían averiguado con mis tíos, al unírseles ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

—Fue entonces cuando se hicieron novios y tus tíos aceptaron. —afirmó Sirius comprendiendo lo ocurrido.

—Sí papá. Ese día también tío Remus aceptó el noviazgo de Jessica y Fred. Todos comprendieron que ellos dos nos amaban y nos ayudaban a seguir adelante a pesar de nuestros miedos. Luego se han presentado otras situaciones difíciles que no habríamos podido superar sin el sentimiento tan fuerte que nos une.

—Son muy jóvenes y han vivido situaciones muy duras, pequeña. Podrían estar confundidos en sus sentimientos. —le dijo suavemente.

—Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Jessica y yo hemos hecho el Pacto Dunedain y la mezcla de magias con Neville, Ron, Harry, Fred y George. —le respondió Angela pasados un par de minutos en silencio, con voz un poco elevada por su nerviosismo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —se mezcló el grito de Sirius con el de varias personas en el pasillo.

—Ya me extrañaba que nos hubiesen dejado solos luego de nuestra discusión. —murmuró Angela cerrando los ojos.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió entrando nueve chicos con aspecto regañado, una mujer rubia nerviosa y seis adultos con cara de enojo.

—Ustedes habían aceptado ese día cuando Angela les dijo que no lo hiciesen —tomó la palabra Remus señalando a los chicos mayores—. ¿Cuándo y por qué lo hicieron?

—Antes de ir por padrino tras El Velo de la Muerte —le respondió Harry—. Decidimos que consolidaríamos nuestras parejas de manera definitiva para ayudarnos con los más fuertes lazos tanto en esa tarea como en todas las que nos faltan por enfrentar.

—Entonces George ayudó a Angela el día del rescate de Sirius cuando ella estuvo en peligro. —planteó preocupada Arwen.

—Sí —le respondió Jessica—. Yo lo ayudé los días siguientes con poción plateada y dorada para que se recuperase.

—Por eso está tan débil y no se restablece con las pociones tan rápido como debería. —afirmó frustrada Eowyn.

—Sí. —admitió cabizbaja Ginny.

—Tú también ayudaste a Harry. —afirmó Faramir.

La menuda pelirroja asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

—Se merecen que le contemos a Molly. —amenazó enojada Eowyn.

—NO —gritó Angela, poniéndose de pie sin darse cuenta y soltando la mano de Sirius, asustada—. Por favor tía, no lo hagas.

—Tranquila pequeña, tu tía no le dirá nada a Molly. —le aseguró Aragorn, tomando por el codo a su hermana.

—No, no lo haré. —aceptó frustrada la rubia luego de mirar a su hermano.

Angela tragó saliva al sentir a su padre de pie a su lado, mirándola fijamente. Se giró a mirarlo nerviosa pero decidida.

—Papá, yo le prometí a George que iría a verlo todos los días antes de la hora del desayuno y a la hora de la cena. ¿Me acompañas?

—No sé cómo te atreves a pedirme eso cuando tú, Jessica, Ginny, Hermione y Luna lo que se merecen es una buena tunda después de lo que han hecho con esos cinco irresponsables.

Angela se tensó al extremo reteniendo el aliento, al igual que los demás ocupantes de la habitación a excepción de Sirius, desapareciéndose seguidamente.

—¡ANGELA! —gritaron a coro todos.

—NO SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO, PADRINO. —rugió enojado Harry.


	28. La Persona que Mejor me Entiende

_Resumen: La desaparición de Angela. Picardía entre gemelos. Reunión en La Madriguera. Resonancia entre padre e hija._

_**La Persona que Mejor me Entiende**_

Sirius miró enojado a su ahijado, sintiéndose de pronto incómodo al sentir que todos lo miraban con rabia. Empezó a asustarse al relacionar las reacciones de ellos, la de su hija, sus palabras minutos antes y lo que ella no le había querido contar.

—No puedo aparecerme en La Madriguera. —les informó asustado Remus un par de minutos después, mirando angustiado a Aragorn.

—Nosotros tampoco. —denegó con frustración, mirando seguidamente a Harry.

—_Lily_, pequeñita, por favor llévame con Angela —le pidió, bajando la cabeza al recibir la respuesta mental de la pequeña fénix—. Nadie podrá entrar allí durante la próxima media hora.

—_Ares_, amiguito, por favor contacta a Fred sin que Angela te vea. Necesitamos que le digas lo que ha ocurrido aquí y que la ayude a calmarse. —le indicó la menuda pelirroja, transmitiéndole mentalmente lo que habían alcanzado a oír tras la puerta cuando hablaban un poco alto y lo ocurrido minutos antes.

—Ve a esperarla a La Pradera, hija, así no podrá bloquearte el acceso y podrás evitar que se encierre sola si va allí. —le indicó rápidamente Remus.

—Buscaré como avisarles si llega allá. —les aseguró Jessica, desapareciendo en seguida.

—Hermione y Ron a La Casa Flotante, Luna y Christine a La Arboleda, Christopher y Neville al cementerio de Bristol, Ginny y yo iremos al escondite que usó con George cuando el rescate de esos tres. —organizó Harry.

—¡Esperen! —les pidió Aragorn—. Por favor que Chris & Chris se queden aquí con Meg y Sirius. Si ella ve a los niños cerca se alejará —Los dos gemelitos asintieron con expresión frustrada—. Eowyn y Faramir irán a Bristol.

—Neville y yo iremos a La Arboleda. —le propuso Luna a su líder, desapareciendo con su novio al verlo asentir, al igual que Hermione y Ron.

—Tío Aragorn, hay otra posibilidad… —le planteó Harry indeciso.

—Lo sé. Arwen y yo la buscaremos en Londres. —le respondió con sus ojos aguamarinas reflejando su preocupación.

Ginny, Harry, Arwen y Aragorn asintieron en un acuerdo mudo y desaparecieron.

—Chris & Chris, vayan con Nymph y Meg a la cocina. Sirius y yo tenemos que hablar. —les ordenó Remus con tono serio y expresión decidida.

Los niños lo miraron inquietos, luego se miraron directo a los ojos y seguidamente tomaron de la mano a la metamórfaga y la rubia. Las sacaron del cuarto a pesar de su renuencia, el cual fue sellado e insonorizado por un hombre de pelo castaño claro y ojos dorado muy serio.

—Hay tres cosas que debes entender ya, Sirius —le dijo en un tono que sorprendió al pelinegro, que sólo lo había visto una vez así—. La primera es que te guste o no Angela y George están comprometidos de una manera que nadie, ni siquiera tú, Harry, Aragorn, yo, Mithrandir, o la propia Angelica si estuviese viva, podrá separarlos —Al verlo fruncir el ceño y esbozar una protesta el padre de Jessica le advirtió con un gesto de su mano que aguardase.

»La segunda es que tu hija ya ha sufrido demasiado y ninguno de nosotros consentirá que nadie le haga más daño, ni siquiera tú. Lo que ella no te ha contado no te lo diré yo, porque la oí cuando dijo que ella lo haría y la respetaré en eso. Pero que te quede claro que por muy padre que seas de Angela jamás permitiré que le des ni siquiera una bofetada, tampoco que la pongas a limpiar o ningún tipo de castigo físico.

—Remus, ¿qué…? —intentó preguntarle angustiado.

—Eso te lo contará ella cuando esté lista para hacerlo, pero aprenderás igual que nosotros a regañarla y castigarla sin jamás amenazarla con golpearla ni mucho menos intentar hacerlo —Al ver su expresión comprendió que no sólo había entendido lo que él le decía, sino que estaba empezando a elucubrar posibles razones—. Sólo Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Aragorn, Nymph, Mithrandir, Bill, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur y yo sabemos lo que ocurrió realmente.

»A Jessica se vio forzado Aragorn a contarle algo después que Angela la hiciese olvidar, para evitar que presionase a su prima con preguntas. Por favor, por la salud de tu hija, no la interrogues. Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para contarte muchas cosas en poco tiempo, si la presionas le harás mucho daño. Tampoco se te ocurra intentar preguntarnos nada con tus artimañas estando presentes los niños. Ellos sospechan bastante y si no preguntan es por el gran cariño que les tienen a nuestras hijas.

—Por favor amigo, dímelo tú. ¿Qué pasó con nuestras hijas cuando murieron Christine y Christopher? —le preguntó Sirius angustiado.

—Cálmate, recuerda que afectamos a Angela. —le ordenó Remus serio.

—Pero ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Quién lastimó a nuestras niñas?

—Quien las lastimó ya no está vivo y nunca más podrá lastimarlas. Ahora cálmate o te desmayo —lo amenazó con su varita—. Ya le has hecho suficiente daño a tu hija. No dejaré que lo hagas más, aunque tenga que dejar de controlar al lobo que vive en mi interior para detenerte.

Sirius apretó los puños y cerró los párpados con fuerza. Ni siquiera intentó tomar su varita, sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Un par de minutos después sintió que una paz extraña se adueñaba de él. Abrió los ojos asustado, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Angela! —exclamó Remus sorprendido, bajando la varita. Inspiró profundamente y le indicó con su mano izquierda a su acompañante que se sentase—. Ha sido ella quien nos ha calmado, amigo —le explicó, continuando al verlo sentarse—. Eso me lleva al tercer punto que quiero que empieces a entender. Angela es muy especial, como ya te habíamos dicho. El problema es que se encierra en si misma cuando está muy asustada, aislándose como lo hacía Angelica. Es imposible ubicarla incluso para el profesor Mithrandir, por lo que me ha dicho Eowyn luego del problema entre ustedes hoy al mediodía.

—Le pediste a Eowyn que le dijese al anciano lo ocurrido con la esperanza que él sí la pudiese ubicar, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Sirius.

—Sí. Ya sabíamos que Aragorn no podía, pero creía que el señor Mithrandir sí podría. Ahora sabemos que no es así —le contó con tono frustrado—. Cuando está muy alterada sólo admite cerca de ella a George o a Harry. Hoy nos sorprendió que se reuniese con Jessica, aunque pienso que fue por la semejanza de sus situaciones con nosotros —Al ver la expresión incrédula de su amigo sonrió con un deje de amargura.

»Yo inicialmente tampoco veía con buenos ojos que Fred se acercara a Jessica, y Aragorn lucía bastante enojado cuando "los pelirrojos revoltosos" estaban cerca de sus dos sobrinas. Pero Nymph y Arwen nos ayudaron a comprender la situación, lo cual influyó para que aceptásemos los noviazgos aquél día. —Cerró los ojos y denegó levemente al recordar lo que vivieron cuando despertaron las memorias sepultadas de su sobrina.

—Meg también ha intentado hablarme de su relación desde que atravesamos El Velo de la Muerte de regreso —comentó en voz baja Sirius, cerrando los ojos con expresión cansada—. Usó muchas indirectas que yo me negaba a interpretar, pero que ahora son muy claras para mí —Se quedó quieto recordando cada una de ellas, denegando levemente esporádicamente, acudiendo a su mente todo lo que se había enterado en las últimas treinta y seis horas—. Ayer en la mañana estaba ansioso por saber lo que se empeñaban en ocultarme. Ahora que tengo casi completo el rompecabezas… tengo miedo de poner la última pieza y que se transforme en una pintura mágica definida.

—Lo sé. Yo me he ido enterando de todo desde el día que murió Albus, poco a poco, un golpe tras otro. Aún tengo la sensación que es octubre de 1981 y estoy inmerso en una terrible pesadilla de la que quiero despertar desesperadamente. —le comentó Remus con voz baja y cansada.

—¿La encontrarán? —preguntó preocupado Sirius.

—Sólo cuando ella quiera que la encuentren —le respondió Remus—. Aunque por otro lado estoy tranquilo al saber que George logró que le prometiese que iría a La Madriguera todos los días, dos veces cada día. Al menos no se desaparecerá indefinidamente.

—¿No crees que falle a su cita con George? —le preguntó desanimado Sirius.

—Agrega algo más a la lista de cosas que sabes ahora de tu hija. Ella jamás rompe una promesa que hace, llegando incluso a extremos difíciles por cumplirlas.

—Cierto. Ya me lo había dicho el anciano. Harry también cuando me contaron lo del rescate de Quejicus, mi primita y el retoño de ella —comentó Sirius, suspirando luego—. He cometido dos errores graves con mi hija en un solo día. ¡Vaya padre! —agregó desanimado.

—Anímate Sirius. Si aprendes a controlar tu carácter y Molly no te mata en lo que te vea, puedes intentar acercarte a tu hija mañana antes del desayuno en La Madriguera.

—¿No crees que pueda verla antes? —preguntó Sirius triste.

—No, estoy seguro que no —le respondió desanimado Remus—. Sólo espero que uno de nosotros la encuentre y pueda acompañarla esta noche.

Tres horas más tarde esa esperanza amenazaba con esfumarse.

Angela dejó La Madriguera bastante triste, según les dijo Fred a Luna y Ginny, con George a su lado dormido porque la chica lo obligó a beber poción para dormir sin soñar basándose en la promesa que le había sacado al mediodía. Se había desaparecido sin hablar con él a pesar de su petición.

Luego la vieron Arwen y Aragorn cerca del orfanato en que había pasado aquellos tres terribles años, pero se les desapareció cuando se acercaron. También la vieron cerca de las tumbas de los Brown, Amy y Dani, pero no se quedó cuando vio a Eowyn y Faramir en el lugar. Así mismo deambuló por los jardines de La Casa Flotante y los de La Arboleda, pero no logró ninguno hablar con ella.

—¡Eso fue hace una hora! —exclamó Meg, empezando a desesperarse por la falta de noticias.

Al escondite que le conocían los chicos no había ido, según les acababa de informar Harry que llegó con Ginny cubiertos de nieve y con frío.

—Sabe que la estamos…

—… buscando y no se…

—… quedará quieta en…

—… un solo lugar…

—… en que sepa que…

—… estará uno de nosotros…

—… hasta que no esté…

—… lista para hablar…

—… con alguien. Y no va…

—… a La Pradera porque…

—… sabe que Jessica está allá.

—¿Alguna idea sobre otro sitio al que pueda haber ido? —les preguntó Nymph.

Los dos niños fruncieron el ceño y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, abriéndolos mucho un par de minutos después y dibujándose una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó ansioso Harry.

—Pero tienes que ir tú sólo. —sentenció la niña.

—De acuerdo. —dijeron a coro Harry, Remus y Aragorn.

Los dos niños miraron entonces a Sirius amenazantes.

—No me moveré de aquí si alguien puede acompañarla y asegurarse que esté bien. —aseguró rápidamente.

—El apartamento sobre la tienda. —respondieron a coro los niños.

—¡Claro! Un sitio seguro y en el que no pensamos normalmente. —dijo con una gran sonrisa Harry.

—Además puede estar de cierta forma cerca de George, sin alterarlo —confirmó Hermione—. Son unos pequeños muy listos.

—Les prometo que la cuidaré bien hasta que esté lista para hablar con ustedes —los abrazó Harry—. Les avisaré cómo va todo apenas ella me lo permita. —les dijo a los demás.

Atrajo a Ginny hacia él y le dio un beso, separándose seguidamente y desapareciendo.

—¿No huirá al ver a Harry? —preguntó preocupado Sirius.

—No. —le respondieron los niños a coro.

Una hora más tarde apareció _Lily_ volando directamente hacia Ginny. Todos miraban impacientes a la menuda pelirroja, esperando que recibiese el mensaje de la pequeña fénix y se los comunicase.

—Se han ido a La Pradera. Harry logró convencerla de ir a dormir allí y me han autorizado a ir, al igual que a los niños. —les contó Ginny con una sonrisa.

—SÍII —gritaron a coro los niños, abalanzándose de inmediato Christine hacia Aragorn y Christopher hacia Remus—. ¿Podemos ir? Por favor.

—Sí, claro que sí. —respondió Remus sonriente.

—Chris & Chris, no le vayan a preguntar nada. Sólo háganle bromas, distráiganla y si tienen la más mínima duda sobre algo…

—Le preguntaremos a…

—… Jessica, Ginny o Harry…

—… Pero no a ella…

—… Por favor papá Aragorn. —finalizaron los dos a coro.

—Cuídenla mucho por todos nosotros. —les pidió con una sonrisa, acariciándoles la cabeza con cariño.

—Sí. — afirmaron los dos, abrazándolo en seguida.

—Ya verás como…

—… La convencemos…

—… De regresar pronto.

—Si ves a Harry cansado. —le entregó un vaso de poción plateada Arwen a Ginny.

—Si necesitan más sólo avísenme con uno de sus fénix. —les dijo Aragorn a los niños, entregándoles los dos vasos de poción para los pulmones que tenía en su capa.

—Sí. —asintieron de inmediato los niños, guardándolas en sus capas, que se habían colocado desde que apareciesen Arwen y Aragorn diciendo que los había evadido, esperando una oportunidad para ir a ayudar en la búsqueda.

Ginny se aproximó a los niños y les tomó de las manos, transportándolos _Ares_.

—Debemos intentar dormir. Mañana puede ser un día complicado. —les sugirió Arwen a todos, luego de diez minutos de tenso silencio mirando todos el lugar en que habían desaparecido la menuda pelirroja y los gemelitos.

—Yo lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido hoy —se disculpó Sirius bajando la cabeza—. Angelica escogió un pésimo padre para su hija.

—Mi hermana siempre fue impulsiva y desafiaba a la vida con sus decisiones —replicó Aragorn en tono serio, con sus ojos aguamarinas clavados en él—. Pero no estoy de acuerdo en que sus decisiones fuesen equivocadas. Aunque hay una que me duele en el alma y no es que haya escogido a Sirius Orión Black Black como padre de Angela —Al ver al hombre frente a él levantar la cabeza y mirarlo sorprendido le sostuvo la mirada gris, con una suave expresión en el rostro—. Descansa Sirius, lo necesitarás. El acercarte de nuevo a mi pequeño puerco espín no será tan fácil esta vez, pero sé que lo lograrás.

—Gracias Aragorn. —logró decirle Sirius en medio de su sorpresa, aunque en su interior se removieron también los celos paternales.

El aludido asintió, abrazó a su esposa por la cintura y salieron del cuarto.

—Antes de salir los quiero ver a ustedes dos tomarse las pociones que les corresponden. —les ordenó Eowyn a Meg y Sirius con tono de no admitir réplica.

Meg refunfuñó una protesta en voz baja pero se tomó sus pociones. Notó extrañada que su prometido se tomaba las suyas sentado a su lado, sin proferir ni siquiera un leve gruñido. Miró a la Dunedain, que también lo observaba preocupada, hasta que notaron el semblante de Remus con él y comprendieron que, a pesar de las palabras de Aragorn, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con Angela.

Eowyn sin embargo lo evaluó con su varita y le puso en las manos una poción más, la de sabor a chocolate, diciéndole con suavidad:

—Ella está bien en la medida en que lo estemos los veintitrés, especialmente George, Harry y tú —agregando al verlo asentir cabizbajo—. Eres tan culpable de lo que ha ocurrido hoy como lo es Angela y todos los que sabiendo lo que ha vivido no te lo dijimos. —Suspiró al verlo denegar.

»Yo también he cometido errores graves con ella, amigo, pero mi sobrina me los ha perdonado porque me quiere y sé que a ti te quiere más —Al ver sus ojos grises tristes mirándola con ansiedad le sonrió—. Yo no entiendo a Angela tan bien como a Jessica, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que ama mucho a su papá y que le perdonará siempre los errores que cometa con ella.

»Tú conociste, entendiste y comprendiste a Angelica y tu hija es una mezcla un poco explosiva de ustedes dos, hasta donde he podido ver. Sé que lograrás no sólo que te perdone sino ser el padre perfecto para ella. Bebe la poción y descansa. Si Aragorn la ha llamado puerco espín… —Suspiró—. Necesitarás estar descansado y con energías.

—Gracias Eowyn. —le agradeció sinceramente, tomándose la poción en seguida.

Faramir les cambió las ropas por pijamas a los dos luego de tenderle a Meg un vaso de la misma poción y sonreír ante su pequeña protesta. Luego sacó a su esposa del cuarto abrazada de la cintura y diciéndole algo al oído que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Me llevo a mis amores a que descansen, pero si llego a saber algo durante la noche vendré a golpearles la puerta —les dijo Remus cuando ya se estaban adormilando, levantando a Nymph en brazos. Se rió ante el pequeño gritito asustado de ella, que no se lo esperaba—. Debo aprovechar mientras aún pueda hacerlo, cariño. —le dijo mientras salían del cuarto.

—Perdóname por no escucharte, mi amor. —le pidió Sirius a Meg en voz baja y adormilada.

—Perdonado si desde hoy me oyes. —le respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa, abrazándose, los dos, quedándose profundamente dormidos.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó atontada Nymph al oír unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Acaba de amanecer. —le respondió Remus al mirar el reloj. Frunció el ceño al oír un par de golpes más, un poco más fuertes, levantándose.

—Buenos días —lo saludó en voz baja Sirius—. Perdona Remus, pero…

—Quieres llegar a La Madriguera antes que Angela —completó el castaño con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Espérame en la sala un par de minutos.

—Gracias amigo. —le respondió el animago con una sonrisa.

—Creo que Molly tal vez no lo hechice, después de todo —comentó Nymph viendo a Remus cerrar la puerta, mirando en esa dirección todavía adormilada, explicándose al ver la expresión interrogante en su pareja—. Estará demasiado sorprendida de verlo levantado temprano.

Remus rió suavemente.

—Tienes razón mi amor —dijo con picardía, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso—. ¿A dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó al ver que sacaba los pies de debajo de la manta y se ponía las sandalias.

—A La Madriguera. —le respondió como si fuese lo más obvio.

—Quédate a descansar, amor. Es muy temprano.

—Olvídalo, quiero ver a Angela tanto como ustedes. Además mi primo es más torpe con su boca que yo con mis movimientos —afirmó luego de tropezar con una silla—. Necesitará un buen hechizo silenciador para evitar que vuelva a decir algo de lo que se arrepienta.

Remus abrió la boca para decirle que eso lo podía hacer él, pero la expresión decidida de ella lo hizo desistir. Sonrió antes de decirle:

—Tú lo que quieres es desayunar algo preparado por Molly.

—Ningún elfo o humano cocina como ella. —sonrió la metamórfaga, dándole un beso y corriendo hacia el baño.

Remus sonrió un momento, suspirando seguidamente al pensar que las cosas podían no salir bien entre su sobrina y su amigo.

Veinte minutos más tarde Remus se anunciaba en la red flú a una sorprendida Molly, que le dio paso y sacó su varita al ver a Sirius apuntándole con gesto entre enojado y sorprendido.

—Buenos días Molly, perdona que venga a molestar tan temprano a tu casa —la saludó nervioso Sirius—. ¿Cómo están George y Charlie?

—Recuperándose. ¿Viniste a alterar a George? Porque si es así puedes irte por donde viniste. —lo amenazó con fiereza.

—No. Vengo a disculparme con él y con mi hija, además de querer hablar contigo y con Arthur. —le confesó con expresión arrepentida.

—Por favor Molly, déjalo que hable con George. —le pidió Faramir.

—Tú sabes que el pupilo de la casa no lo hubiese dejado entrar si sus intenciones fuese dañar a alguno de tu familia. —lo apoyó Aragorn.

—Muy bien. Pero si noto la mínima alteración en George créeme que el pupilo no tendrá tiempo de aparecer —amenazó la matrona—. Esperen unos minutos, voy a ver si ya despertó.

—Gracias Molly. —le agradeció con una sonrisa Meg.

Diez minutos más tarde bajó el señor Weasley con expresión seria.

—Buenos días Arthur. —lo saludó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días. Supongo que han madrugado porque Angela no tardará en aparecer —dijo en tono serio mirando a Sirius—. No quiero problemas que puedan alterar la salud de George o de Charlie, tampoco ver de nuevo a Angela triste. Ya lo sabes.

—Yo he venido a disculparme con los chicos y hablar con Molly y contigo. —le respondió Sirius con expresión agradecida.

El alto y casi totalmente calvo pelirrojo asintió, mirando seguidamente a la Dunedain rubia con expresión preocupada.

—Eowyn, me preocupa que George no se recupere como nos habías dicho.

—Ayer a final de tarde descubrí la razón de ello. ¿Podemos hablar fuera para que Molly no nos escuche? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Qué hicieron ahora los chicos? —preguntó con gesto preocupado.

—Vamos afuera para explicarte. —le dijo Faramir.

Arthur suspiró y asintió, caminando hacia la cocina para salir al jardín posterior.

—No se te ocurra mencionar nada frente a Molly. —susurró en voz baja Meg, agarrada de la mano a un muy nervioso Sirius que denegó levemente.

—Están despiertos, pero me preocupa que ninguno de los dos tenga fuerzas para incorporarse solos —les contó angustiada Molly, que bajó un par de minutos más tarde buscando con la vista a su esposo—. Se suponía que George estaría hoy mejor. ¿Dónde está Arthur?

—Eowyn necesitaba hablar algo con él. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudamos con ellos. —le dijo Aragorn, avanzando resuelto hacia las escaleras de la mano de su esposa.

—Tranquila Molly, le cambiaremos un poco el tratamiento a George y mejorará, ya lo verás. —afirmó con tono suave Arwen.

—Gracias. —asintió preocupada, empezando a subir, siguiéndola los seis visitantes que estaban en la sala.

—Buenos días Abby, Charlie, Fred, George. —saludó Remus.

—Buenos días. —le respondieron a coro los cuatro, la voz del último la más baja.

—Disculpen que vengamos a molestar tan temprano. —se disculpó Aragorn.

—¿Cómo amanecen mis pacientes pelirrojos? —preguntó con una sonrisa Arwen.

—Con muchas ganas de pararme ya de esta cama. —le respondió Charlie con la mano de su embarazada prometida agarrada con cariño.

—Espero poder complacerte mañana —le sonrió la Dunedain, mirando preocupada en seguida a George que lucía muy pálido y tenía sus ojos azules clavados en Sirius—. ¿Y tú?

—Deseando ver a Angelita bien y que no hayan problemas por eso. —le respondió con voz baja y preocupada.

—En ese caso, yerno, será mejor que te ayudemos a asearte y te tomes tus pociones, para que ella no te vea con esa cara y se preocupe —le dijo en voz suave Sirius, agregando al ver la cara de sorpresa de los dos pelirrojos en cama y del que estaba en pie—: Disculpa mi comportamiento anterior, George. No debí dejarme arrastrar por mis celos de padre y alterarte, produciéndote una recaída. ¿Me permites ayudarte?

—Claro. —respondió el pelirrojo aturdido.

Fred miró interrogante a su suegro, tranquilizándose al verlo asentir, ayudando Remus y Sirius a movilizar a George hacia el baño de la habitación.

—Vamos amigo. Yo te ayudo a ti a llegar al del pasillo. —le dijo Aragorn a Charlie, aceptando con una sonrisa la ayuda de Fred, siguiéndolos Abby.

—¿Cómo sigue Percy? —le preguntó Nymph a Molly mientras Arwen revisaba y organizaba las pociones en la mesita de noche, sentándose Meg en la silla junto a la cama de George al sentirse levemente mareada.

—Ya empieza a desplazarse bien en el cuarto, pero aún tiene problemas. Penélope le tiene mucha paciencia.

—¿Te sientes mal, amiga? —le preguntó preocupada Nymph a Meg.

—Sólo un poco mareada.

—¿Sirius y tú se tomaron las pociones que les correspondían antes de venir? —le preguntó Arwen mientras se acercaba a examinarla.

—Nosotros… queríamos llegar aquí temprano y… —intentó disculparse.

—Ninguno de los dos se tomó sus pociones —afirmó Arwen con una sonrisa comprensiva, sacando del bolsillo izquierdo de su capa tres vasos irrompibles—. Supuse que sería así. Toma. Sin protestas o le digo a Eowyn.

Meg denegó como niña pequeña y tomó el primer vaso en sus manos, tomándose la poción, haciendo un mohín de disgusto cuando Arwen le entregó la segunda. Se estaba tomando la tercera cuando salieron Remus y Sirius con George del baño, recostándolo en cama con cuidado.

—Tus pociones y no te quiero oír ni siquiera un intento de protesta. —le dijo Arwen al pelinegro de ojos grises, entregándole las dos que acababa de sacar del bolsillo derecho.

Sirius miró a la Dunedain sorprendido, girándose a mirar a su prometida. Entendió al verla tomarse una de las que le correspondían a ella, suspirando y empezando a tomarse la primera que le tocaba.

Fred y Aragorn entraron con Charlie al cuarto, seguidos de Abby.

—Angela nos contó ayer en la noche un secretito de las cinco parejas del E.D.H. —le susurró Arwen a George, mientras le revisaba de cerca la herida en el costado, con mucho cuidado. Agregando en voz alta para no despertar las sospechas de Molly—. Hemos decidido cambiarte el tratamiento un poco. Ahora te tomarás tus pociones y…

Escucharon los pasos de varias personas acercándose al cuarto y todos se pusieron un poco nerviosos, especialmente Sirius.

* * *

—¿Nos acompañan a La Madriguera o se quedan a dormir otro ratito? —les preguntó con voz suave Angela a los gemelitos, que dormían abrazados en uno de los cuartos con cama.

—¿Ya amaneció, mami Angela? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados Christopher.

—Sí, acaba de amanecer. —le respondió con una sonrisa maternal.

—¿No es muy temprano para papi George? —le preguntó con voz adormilada y los ojos cerrados Christine.

La mano con que Angela le acariciaba la cabeza a la niña se paralizó al oírla llamarlo así, formándose una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Reaccionó al oír la risita apenas contenida de Ginny, que se tapaba la boca, sonrojándose mucho al ver la expresión de celos de hermano con que la miraba Harry.

—Jessica quiere venir con nosotros, pero aquí estarán seguros si quieren quedarse. —les aseguró Angela a los niños en el mismo tono suave, evadiendo la mirada del pelinegro.

—Papi Fred aún no habrá despertado tampoco, mami Jessica. —replicó adormilado el niño.

La misma expresión tonta se posó en el rostro de ojos miel y pelo castaño claro, teniendo que salir del cuarto la menuda pelirroja hacia el pasillo a reírse abiertamente. Arrastró con ella a su novio, mientras en los rostros de las dos chicas se hubiese podido cocinar. Chris & Chris entreabrieron los ojos al oír las carcajadas de Ginny consiguiéndose a sus dos guardianas sonrojadas, mirándolas extrañados.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —respondieron de inmediato las dos, sonrojándose más al ver la expresión de incredulidad de los niños.

—¿Ustedes desde cuando les dicen "papi" a Fred y George? —preguntó Harry desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—Desde que se…

—… comprometieron…

—… con nuestras mamis…

—… con el Pacto de Amor…

—… y la mezcla de magias. —respondieron los niños, comprendiendo la situación, mirando divertidos a sus guardianas.

—Yo no sabía eso. —balbuceó Angela.

—Yo tampoco. —dijo nerviosa Jessica.

—Es gracioso como…

—… se ponen nerviosos…

—… cuando les decimos así. —les contaron entre risas los niños.

—Eso quiero verlo —dijo divertida Ginny—. ¡Vamos! ¡A levantarse! No pienso perderme por nada del mundo el ver que un par de pilluelos pongan nerviosos a mis dos hermanos más traviesos y alborotadores.

Jessica y Angela estaban totalmente sonrojadas, saliendo del cuarto evadiendo las miradas burlonas de Ginny y las pícaras de Harry. Con los gemelitos riendo mientras se levantaban.

Una hora más tarde aparecieron los seis en el jardín posterior de La Madriguera, llevando una pequeña cesta con tortillas y un envase con ensalada, preparadas por Jessica y Ginny, mientras Angela preparó una mermelada con las fresas que había comprado el día antes y unos huevos revueltos. Harry llevaba con cuidado una jarra grande con chocolate y otra con jugo de calabaza.

Habían vaciado de nuevo la despensa, pero la idea de Ginny fue secundada rápidamente por Jessica, Harry, Chris & Chris, aceptando finalmente Angela a pesar de no estar segura por dos razones: a Molly no le iba a gustar que llegasen con desayuno para todos y eso le daba tiempo a su padre de llegar antes que ella a La Madriguera. Aún no se sentía lista para verlo, pero sabía que no tenía opción.

Eowyn, Faramir, Arthur, Fleur y Bill estaban en ese momento en la cocina, hablando en voz baja, cuando los niños se asomaron a la puerta trasera.

—Buenos días.

—Podemos entrar.

—Buenos días niños. Clago, entgad. —les respondió con una sonrisa Fleur.

—Buenos días. —los saludaron a coro Eowyn, Faramir y Bill.

—Buenos días señor Weasley, perdone que llegáramos tan temprano. —saludó Jessica.

—Buenos días papá. Hola hermanito, hola cuñada. Buenos días Eowyn, Faramir.

—Buenos días hija, pasa. Buenos días Jessica, Angela, Harry —los saludó con expresión seria Arthur—. Con ustedes cuatro quiero hablar, al igual que con Fred y George, antes que se vuelvan a ir. —señaló a los cuatro mayores.

—Claro… señor… Weasley. —balbuceó nerviosa Angela, mirándolo asombrada.

—Se…seguro… se…señor. —tartamudeó Jessica.

—¿Pasa algo, señor Weasley? —preguntó extrañado Harry.

—Buenos días familia. —saludó un adormilado Ron, que venía llegando con su novia y sus dos amigos.

—Buenos días. —saludó con una sonrisa y bien despierta Hermione.

—Buenos días. —saludó Luna contenta.

—Buenos días. —saludó Neville, un poco apenado por llegar tan temprano.

—Buenos días Hermione, Luna, Neville. Pasa hijo, han llegado justo a tiempo. Con ustedes también quiero hablar.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —preguntó intrigada Ginny.

—Sólo que me he enterado del Pacto de Amor y mezcla de magias que han hecho mis cuatro hijos menores y los jóvenes que me he comprometido en cuidar como si fuesen mis hijos —le respondió—. Pero eso lo hablaremos después, con Molly presente.

Los ocho chicos tragaron saliva y asintieron. Para Angela eso sólo se sumaba a su preocupación al saber que su papá debía ya estar allí, al ver ahí a dos de sus tíos.

—Señor Weasley, ¿podemos subir a ver a George? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Claro que sí, Angela. Vamos, los acompaño —le respondió con una sonrisa y voz suave—. Pero… Tu papá está arriba, Angela. ¿Quieres que le pida que te espere aquí abajo? —le preguntó, añadiendo al ver el semblante nervioso y la duda en la chica—. Dijo que venía a pedirles perdón a George y a ti, también a hablar con Molly y conmigo. Pero si te pone nerviosa estar en la misma habitación con ellos dos le puedo decir que te espere aquí.

—No, no es necesario señor Weasley. Gracias. —le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Vamos entonces. —sonrió él.

Ron y Neville tomaron las jarras que había llevado Harry, a una señal de Hermione que buscaba platos y vasos con Luna, cargando al pelinegro, siguiendo los diez en silencio al padre de los pelirrojos escaleras arriba rumbo al cuarto en que reposaban los dos convalecientes.

—George, Charlie, tienen visitas y desayuno en cama. —entró anunciando Arthur, haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a la comitiva que le seguía.

—Buenos días. —saludó Angela nerviosa, sus ojos clavados automáticamente en los de su padre.

—Buenos días hija. —le respondió él con suavidad y tono de disculpa, con expresión arrepentida en su rostro.

—Buenos días chicos. —saludó Aragorn con una sonrisa y tono afable, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se instaló en la habitación.

—Buenos días. —saludaron los acompañantes de Angela, halando levemente a la chica de pelo negro los niños, para que dejase entrar a los demás.

—¿Qué tanto traen ahí? —preguntó con una sonrisa Arwen.

—Desayuno. —respondió Harry, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento, señora Weasley. Todos sabemos que no hay comida como la suya, pero quisimos ayudar un poco sabiendo que venimos a molestar muy temprano. —se disculpó Angela mirándola.

—No debieron levantarse tan temprano a prepararlo, chicos. Ustedes no molestan. Dame acá eso. —le quitó de las manos el envase con la mermelada y el otro con los huevos revueltos.

—Unas mesas de cama para los enfermos. —hizo aparecer Abby.

—Una mesa para desayunar aquí con los convalecientes y así acompañarlos. —dijo Aragorn, mirando a su esposa, su hermana y su cuñado que asintieron de inmediato. Ampliaron la habitación para que entrasen todos cómodamente y aparecieron una mesa larga y varias sillas a los pies de las camas de los chicos.

—Igé por Pegcy y Penélope.

—¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? —se acercó a preguntarle Angela a George, mirándolo con preocupación.

—No tan bien como quisiera, Angelita, pero Arwen me ha dicho que me cambiarán el tratamiento y pronto me recuperaré —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Mi suegro y el de mi gemelo me ayudaron hace un ratito a asearme. —le contó con voz suave, mirándola directo a los ojos, sonriéndole dulcemente al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

—Gracias tío Remus, gracias… papá. —se decidió después de un momento de duda por la mirada de súplica de los ojos azules frente a ella, pero no se giró a mirarlos.

—Perdóname por haberle provocado una recaída a tu novio y por lo que te dije anoche, hija —le pidió Sirius de pie junto a ella, después que Meg lo llevase hasta allí con leves empujones, muy nervioso—. Yo jamás te he querido hacer daño. Lo que ocurrió temprano fue un ataque de celos de padre y lo de anoche… Sólo estaba aturdido por lo que dijiste y se me escapó ese comentario. Pero fue sólo eso, yo jamás te golpearía. Por favor perdóname.

George lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al oír lo último, sorprendido, girándose de inmediato a mirar a su prometida que estaba muy rígida. Notó al tomarle las manos que las tenía muy frías.

—Angelita —la llamó suavemente, pues no había reaccionado al tomarle las manos y sus ojos azules eléctrico tenían la mirada perdida—. Angelita, mi amor, todo está bien. Estás en La Madriguera conmigo —le dijo en voz dulce, soltando la tensión al verla parpadear y cambiar el color de sus ojos de regreso al gris—. Tu papá se ha disculpado conmigo y ahora lo ha hecho contigo. Por favor respóndele.

Angela cerró los ojos y apretó levemente las manos de su novio para ayudarse a controlarse, recordando que los niños estaban en el cuarto.

—Todo está perdonado, papá, pero necesito tiempo para… poner mis ideas en orden —le respondió en voz baja y con los ojos todavía cerrados, pero todos escucharon claramente por el silencio de la habitación—. ¿Está bien?

—Claro que sí, pequeña. Todo el que necesites. —le respondió con una sonrisa acercándose a abrazarla, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta que se tensaba y se alejaba levemente. Extendió su mano izquierda hacia ella y le acarició levemente la cabeza, separándose un par de pasos con sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas.

—Mami Angela preparó la mermelada…

—… con unas fresas que compró ayer…

—… en Hernhill con mami Jessica…

—… Pruébala papi George. — rompieron el silencio los niños, riéndose abiertamente al ver al pelirrojo sonrojarse y mirarlos nervioso, mientras su "guardiana regañona" se sonrojaba también.

—… Mami Jessica preparó las tostadas, papi Fred. —agregó la niña al ver formarse en el rostro del gemelo la intención de burlarse de su hermano, sonriendo al ver que miraba nerviosamente a Remus y empezaba a toser.

—Gracias por tumbarme de la cama, mi amor. Ha sido genial poder ver esto en vivo. —abrazó Ron a Hermione con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Desde cuando les dicen "papi" a Fred y George? —les preguntó Remus a los niños con fingida seriedad.

—Desde que se…

—… comprometieron…

—… formalmente con…

—… nuestras mamis.

—¿Cuándo se comprometieron formalmente Jessica y Fred y por qué no me lo dijeron? —preguntó con una sonrisa amenazante Molly.

—Dos noches antes de…

—… ir por tío Sirius…

—… las cinco parejas del…

—… E.D.H. hicieron el…

—… Pacto de Amor Dunedain…

—… y la mezcla de magias…

—… Sólo falta Gabrielle conmigo…

—… Y Timothy conmigo. —le respondieron los niños con fingida naturalidad.

— Tú lo harás con Timothy…

—… el día que tú lo hagas con Gabrielle.

—No, el día que papá Remus, papá Aragorn y yo lo autoricemos.

—Exacto. El mismo día que ellos dos y yo te autoricemos.

—¿Y tú porque tendrías que autorizarme?

—Por la misma razón que tú te consideras con derecho…

—Calma niños, aún falta tiempo para que algo así ocurra. —interrumpió Molly la disputa entre los gemelitos pues todos los demás los estaban mirando asombrados, a excepción de Jessica y Angela que sonreían, entendiendo y agradeciendo la estrategia de los niños.

—Pero mamá Molly, él tiene que entender que Timothy es tan amigo mío como Gabrielle lo es de él. —protestó enfurruñada la niña.

—Exacto, amigos. Sólo eso a nuestra edad. ¿Verdad, mamá Molly?

—Claro que sí, Christopher. Los cuatro son muy buenos amigos, Christine. Cuatro niños muy estudiosos y muy buenos amigos, empezando por ustedes dos que no van a discutir de nuevo por esto. —les dijo con leve tono de regaño maternal la señora Weasley.

—Sí mamá Molly. —aceptaron los dos niños a coro, abrazándose a ella.

Casi todos los otros presentes en la habitación hicieron esfuerzos por contener la risa, al entender finalmente como los pequeños traviesos habían envuelto a la matrona.

—¿Gabrielle la hermana de Fleur? — preguntó Penélope que venía llegando con su prometido y su cuñada.

—¿Qué es eso del Pacto y la mezcla de magias? —preguntó Percy.

Doce chicos cerraron los ojos y suspiraron. Habían estado tan cerca de escaparse.

—Es la forma en que ellos llaman al pequeño ritual de compromiso que hicieron para sentirse más unidos antes de ir a buscarme, siendo Chris & Chris testigos de la formalización que hicieron Luna y Neville, Hermione y Ron, Jessica y Fred, Angela y George, y Ginny con Harry —respondió con tono tranquilo Sirius—. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, hija?

—Sí papá —le sonrió, luego de girarse a mirarlo cuando empezó a hablar—. ¿Todavía te enoja que lo hayamos hecho?

—Un poco, por dos razones. Porque siempre serás mi niña y porque me hubiese gustado verlo. Pero supongo que en eso si me pueden complacer. —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Seguro, tío Sirius. —aceptaron los niños contentos.

Molly los miraba con aire de sospecha, soltando la tensión al oír a Remus.

—Yo también quiero verlo y supongo que Molly y Arthur también.

—Chris & Chris podrán narrarlo con lujo de detalles para ti, Percy. —le dijo con una sonrisa Angela, que lo había visto bajar la cabeza.

—Si lo hacemos bien…

—… nos podrías recomendar…

—… para narradores de…

—… los encuentros de Quidditch…

—… con la profesora McGonagall. —le dijeron rápidamente los niños, tomándolo de las manos y llevándolo con una sonriente Penélope a la mesa.

—Si logran que yo lo imagine los recomendaré. —afirmó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

—Comencemos entonces… —dijo el niño con tono supuestamente serio, carraspeando en seguida, adoptando expresión formal al igual que su hermanita.

La siguiente media hora la pasaron los diez chicos mayores del E.D.H. teatralizando lo inventado por los dos menores como "la repetición de la ceremonia que ya habían hecho" para que los adultos pudiesen verla, mientras Angela le daba de comer a George y Abby a Charlie, integrando a los dos primeros al final de "la ceremonia". Desayunaron luego todos, riéndose y comentando la "ocurrencia de los niños en base a la boda de Fleur y Bill, que habían secundado los mayores".

—Hija, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —le pidió Sirius a Angela al terminar el desayuno, después de notar que se tensaba cada vez que él hablaba. Aunque en dos oportunidades que se le acercó sin hablar, para pasarle algo de comida o servirle más jugo a los gemelitos, no se había puesto rígida.

Angela asintió nerviosa, le dio un beso a su prometido y le susurró:

—Vengo a despedirme en unos minutos.

Salió tras su padre, que avanzó con expresión nerviosa hacia el jardín posterior esperándola cerca del pequeño estanque.

—Pequeña, yo he notado que te tensas mucho cuando te hablo. ¿Me tienes miedo? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Lo que dijiste anoche… La frase "lo que se merecen es una buena tunda después de lo que han hecho" —Se abrazó a si misma para intentar contener un estremecimiento, sin lograrlo—. Él dijo lo mismo antes de… —Denegó con fiereza—. Se me mezcla tu voz con la de él. —le confesó sin mirarlo.

—No quiero que sufras así, mi niña —le dijo muy triste Sirius—. Tú me dijiste ayer que le habías borrado los recuerdos difíciles a tu prima. ¿Por qué no les pedimos a tus tíos que te borren los tuyos?

—Porque le prometí a mamá que enfrentaría los malos recuerdos e intentaría aprender de ellos para no cometer de nuevo los mismos errores —le respondió, mirando el reflejo de los dos en el agua—. Le dije a tío Aragorn que dejaría que me los borraran cuando estuviese lista, pero… ¿Cómo evitar entonces que un Pettigrew se acerque y nos destroce las vidas? ¿Cómo saber que no debo confiar en todos los que me dicen que todo estará bien si obedezco? ¿Cómo proteger a los niños de lo que Jessica y yo vivimos si no lo recuerdo?

—Mi propia madre me castigó muchas veces con su varita por pensar diferente a ella —le contó en voz baja y lejana Sirius, con la mirada perdida en el estanque, mirando sin ver—. Cuando por fin me escapé y fui a casa de James, Dorea y Charlus Potter me ofrecieron ayudarme a olvidar con la ayuda de un obliviador amigo de él, del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, pero yo me negué por razones similares a las tuyas. No quería volver algún día a esa casa al olvidar lo que ellos me hicieron.

Angela se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura y permitiendo que él la abrazase por los hombros, pegándola a su costado.

—Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Eowyn, Remus, Nymph, Meg, Harry, George y yo estamos contigo, pequeña. No te dejaremos sola y no permitiremos que nadie te lastime a ti, a Jessica o a los niños nunca más. Yo nunca te castigaré con la varita o con golpes, porque sé el daño terrible que los dos ocasionan. Lo que dije ayer fue sólo una estúpida expresión que jamás me oirás de nuevo, pero no la intención de algo que yo vaya a hacer. Me entristece que tú me tengas miedo por esa torpeza mía.

—Es normal y necesario que los padres y profesores castiguen a los niños para corregirlos. Yo debo aprender a separar aquello de mis vivencias contigo y con mis tíos.

—Eso no es fácil, pequeña. Yo lo sé. Además el castigo corporal es una aberración a la que sólo siguen aferrados Filch, Umbridge y locos como ellos. Estoy seguro que tú no castigas así a los niños —Al sentir el movimiento de su cabeza denegando en su costado y verla a través del estanque sonrió con cariño paternal—. Tampoco creo que tus tíos o la profesora McGonagall te castiguen de esa manera —Le acarició la cabeza con cariño después que ella denegase—. Yo también podría castigarte con copiar líneas u otras cosas, pero tú eres ya una jovencita y yo soy un padre tardío y sin práctica. ¿Te pareceré muy mal padre si dejo que tus tíos te castiguen y me limito a hablar contigo sobre las cosas que no me gusten?

—¡Papá!— se aferró Angela a él empezando a llorar con fluidez.

Sirius la abrazó con cariño, dándole un par de besos en la cabeza, acariciándole la espalda y tarareando aquella nana para ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

—Tranquila mi pequeña, tranquila, ya todo pasó —le dijo con voz suave, sollozando suavemente él también. Le dolía tanto verla así. Hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, se limpió su rostro con el dorso de la mano y empezó a hablarle—. No sé porque dices que no se te da bien la cocina, la mermelada de fresas estaba muy rica. Los niños dijeron que compraste las fresas en Hernhill ayer. ¿Fuiste con tu prima?

Angela asintió, intentando controlarse, dejando que él le limpiase el rostro con su pañuelo. Tomó aire profundamente y empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—Me gustaría acompañarlas hoy al paseo al pueblo y conocer a ese John Wallace. —le dijo serio.

—¿Cómo te aprendiste el nombre si te lo nombré una sola vez? —le preguntó extrañada.

—Soy bueno para memorizar las cosas que me interesan. —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Es sólo un chico amable, papá. —le recordó con expresión de regaño.

—Sí, tal vez. De todos modos quiero conocerlo. Además me gustaría tener una "charla" con los tres tipos esos que se acercaron a molestarlas.

—Pero ya te dije que nos defendimos bien —le replicó alarmada—. No se meterán más con nosotras.

—Me parece que le preguntaré su opinión a Remus.

—No papá. —intentó detenerlo Angela.

—"Lunático". —llamó Sirius, entrando por la puerta trasera a la cocina.

—"Canuto". —llamó simultáneamente Remus, que entraba por la otra puerta a la cocina, con Jessica intentando detenerlo.

—Tenemos una interesante visita a Hernhill hoy. —le dijo con una sonrisa y expresión pícara Sirius a su amigo.

—¿Ya te dijo Angela lo ocurrido ayer?

—Sí. Me parece que el joven Wallace debería conocer a los padres y a los novios de sus amigas, al menos al que está en condiciones de dar un paseo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, amigo. También creo conveniente que los tres rufianes que las fastidiaron tengan una amena charla con nosotros.

Jessica y Angela se miraron alarmadas.

—Mamá Nymph. —llamó Jessica, soltando a su padre y regresando a la sala.

—Mamá Meg. —salió corriendo tras ella Angela.

En ese momento bajaban las escaleras las aludidas, pero venían acompañadas del resto del E.D.H. a excepción de George, los tíos de las chicas y los papás de los pelirrojos.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntaron a coro la metamórfaga y la ex auror, alarmadas.

Jessica y Angela dudaron un momento, especialmente por la presencia de Fred, Harry, Ron, Neville, Christopher, Faramir, Aragorn y el señor Weasley, pero el ver a sus padres entrar a la sala con expresiones de picardía malévola en las miradas las empujó a decidirse y les relataron a todos lo ocurrido el día antes y las intenciones de sus padres de acompañarlas.

—Sólo queremos conocer al joven John Wallace, que quiso ayudar a nuestras hijas, cumpliendo además con lo que le prometiste, Angela. —dijo en tono suave Remus, después que con una mirada advirtiese a Fred de contenerse.

—Tengo mucho tiempo o encerrado o atado a una cama. Me sentará bien una caminata por un pueblito tranquilo como Hernhill si sigue igual que cuando lo conocimos. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Jessica? —le preguntó con una sonrisa convincente Sirius.

—A todos nos sentará bien una caminata. —afirmó con una sonrisa Harry.

—Es muy temprano y quedaron con ese joven en verse al mediodía, podríamos ir a la casa un rato a descansar y organizarnos. —sugirió Remus.

—Quiero visitar a Alice y Frank antes de salir a la caminata. —comentó Sirius mirando nervioso a Neville.

—Ellos no te reconocerán y puede ser difícil el verlos así, Sirius. —le planteó serio el joven.

—Lo sé, pero aún así quiero estar con ellos un rato. Son dos de mis mejores amigos. —le replicó con suavidad el Merodeador.

—Será un honor para mí el llevarlo con ellos. —le respondió con una sonrisa el joven castaño, muy emocionado por las palabras del padre de su amiga.

Arwen y Aragorn se miraron y asintieron. Era tiempo de hablar con Angela y Harry sobre lo que habían averiguado y hacer una primera evaluación.

Jessica y Angela miraron suplicantes a sus amigas y sus tías, sintiéndose levemente aliviadas al ver sus expresiones de apoyo.

—Subamos a despedirnos de George, pequeña. Así él descansará tranquilo y se recuperará más rápido. —le sugirió en tono cariñoso Sirius, tendiéndole la mano.

—Sí papá. —le contestó contenta, tomándole de la mano y subiendo con él.

Fred abrazó a Jessica por la cintura y le dio un beso en la boca, sonriendo con picardía al separarse de ella y verla totalmente sonrojada mirando nerviosa a Remus que fingió no darse cuenta de nada hablando con Nymph.

—Mi amor, nosotros vamos a Deercourage y luego a un paseo con todos los del E.D.H., nuestros padres y tíos a Hernhill. —le contó cariñosa Angela a George, sentada en el borde de la cama, tomándole una mano entre las suyas.

—Tómate tus pociones y descansa para que te recuperes pronto —le dijo con una sonrisa Sirius, de pie tras su hija, con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—. Me gustaría llevarte de regreso a Deercourage…

—Olvídalo Sirius —lo interrumpió la voz de Molly, que caminaba por el pasillo con una cesta llena de ropa por lavar y entró furiosa al cuarto—. Mi hijo no sale de mi casa hasta que no pueda hacerlo por su propio pie, totalmente curado.

—… pero, como supuse, tu mamá no está de acuerdo —finalizó con una sonrisa traviesa el pelinegro de ojos grises—. Por cierto Molly, lo que quiero hablar contigo y con Arthur es corto. ¿Podríamos hablar los tres unos minutos mientras nuestros hijos se despiden?

Angela, George y Molly lo miraron asombrados, asintiendo la matrona y saliendo con él del cuarto.

—¿Sirius Black acaba de salir y dejarme a solas con mi novio? —preguntó sorprendida la chica de pelo negro.

—Sí Angelita —le respondió con tono incrédulo el pelirrojo, mirando unos segundos más la puerta antes de girarse a mirarla a ella—. Te amo Angelita. Por favor mantente tranquila y cuídate mucho mientras yo no pueda cuidar de ti. —le pidió con expresión suplicante, acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla.

—Yo también te amo, George —le respondió ella con una sonrisa, tomando la mano con que le rozaba la mejilla entre las suyas, acercándose con cuidado y dándole un suave beso en los labios, separándose sonrojada—. Yo voy a estar bien, mi amor. Me voy a cuidar y vendré a verte todos los días en la mañana y en la noche como te lo he prometido. Por favor cuídate y recupérate pronto. Te necesito mucho.

—Estaré a tu lado siempre de una u otra manera. —afirmaron los dos a coro, mirándose directamente a los ojos, enamorados, acercándose ella lentamente a él hasta unir de nuevo sus labios, abandonándose los dos a las sensaciones que les producía aquél beso.

Sirius se asomó a la puerta del cuarto y apretó los puños. Molly y Arthur miraban a los jóvenes con una sonrisa. Justo cuando iba a carraspear el pelinegro los dos chicos se separaron, ella totalmente sonrojada y él sonriendo con expresión atontada.

—Estaré a tu lado siempre de una u otra manera. —se prometieron una vez más a coro.

—Debo irme ya. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena. —se despidió Angela.

—Te esperaré con una sonrisa y una flor. —le prometió George.

—No vayas a intentar tomar tu varita. —lo regañó de inmediato ella.

—No lo haré, cariño. Te prometí cuidarme y eso haré. Fred me ayudará. —le explicó.

Angela sonrió y asintió, levantándose y girándose hacia la puerta. Se paralizó al ver a su padre y los señores Weasley allí, destensándose al ver la sonrisa abierta de los tres.

—Vamos pequeña. Nos están esperando. —le dijo con suavidad Sirius.

—Angela, Harry, por favor vengan un momento chicos. Aragorn y yo queremos hablar algo importante con ustedes. —les pidió Arwen tan pronto llegaron a Deercourage.

—Vayan tranquilos, Sirius y yo organizaremos la salida con Jessica y Ginny. —les dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Angela asintió pero les lanzó una mirada de advertencia a las dos chicas, que entendieron perfectamente. Harry sonrió con picardía en dirección a su tío y su padrino, tomó de la mano a Angela y la llevó hacia el cuarto de Arwen y Aragorn.

—Chicos, hemos esperado a que se recuperaran de la ida tras El Velo de la Muerte y que las cosas con Sirius se estabilizasen un poco para plantearles una posibilidad que venimos investigando hace tiempo, con la finalidad de ayudar a Alice y Frank Longbottom a recuperar su salud. —les dijo con tono pausado Aragorn, luego de indicarles a los dos que se sentasen en unas sillas frente a ellos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry totalmente desconcertado.

—Aragorn y yo fuimos a visitar a Alice y Frank cuando vinimos al mundo de los magos a destruir las piedras. Habíamos investigado como ayudarlos en honor a la amistad que los unió con Angelica y Jennifer. Conseguimos que con el don mezclado es posible, pero al haber pasado ya tantos años y ser el daño bastante severo no pude ayudarlos a avanzar, sólo pude detener el proceso de deterioro que sufrían sus cerebros. —les contó Arwen.

—Cuando leímos en las investigaciones de Angelica que ellos eran descendientes de Dunedains y los posibles dones de Neville, confirmando luego varios de ellos y encontrando otros más, investigamos de nuevo, esta vez en la biblioteca de La Casa Flotante con la ayuda de Jessica.

»Existe una posibilidad para ellos si Harry y Arwen usan sus dones mezclados con ellos, mientras Angela y yo les ayudamos con pequeñísimas y concentradas cargas de energía. La certeza de cómo hacerlo correctamente sólo la tendremos luego de evaluarlos los cuatro y por lo que dice aquí es muy probable que nos tome al menos tres sesiones el traerlos de regreso a la realidad. —les explicó Aragorn mostrándoles dos libros que tenían en el cuarto.

Angela y Harry revisaron con calma las páginas que habían marcado sus tíos. Se miraron, asintieron y el pelinegro les preguntó:

—¿Neville lo sabe?

—Aún no. Estábamos esperando a hablarlo con ustedes y a hacer la evaluación conjunta. No queremos crearle falsas esperanzas.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —asintió Harry, urdiendo rápidamente un plan—. Vamos a sellar la habitación, viajamos al modo Dunedain a La Pradera y hacemos la evaluación. Alexandra y Viktor nos guardarán el secreto si no es positivo el resultado.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. —aceptó sonriente Aragorn, sellando la habitación.

Una hora más tarde buscaron a Luna, Neville, Remus y Sirius en Deercourage para darles la noticia. Con sólo tres terapias, con dos días de diferencia entre ellas, los podrían traer de regreso del mundo de la inconsciencia a la realidad. Harían la primera al día siguiente, la segunda el jueves y la tercera el domingo.

—¿Cómo se sentirán ellos al conseguirse con que el niño de un año tiene ahora diecisiete años? —preguntó Luna con su franqueza habitual.

—El proceso de adaptación es parte del proceso de sanación, por eso entre terapia y terapia hay esos dos días de reposo absoluto, en los cuales Arwen les ayudará con su don mezclado a mantenerse tranquilos mientras Remus y Sirius los van trayendo poco a poco a la actualidad —le respondió Aragorn—. Sin embargo, todos debemos estar claros que para ellos será muy duro, que su salud física se ha visto afectada y que no serán la gran bruja y el excelente mago que hubiesen sido actualmente si no hubiesen sufrido el ataque de los Lestrange.

Un silencio pesado los envolvió a todos.

—A mi abuela le diremos cuando ya estén mejor —dijo resueltamente Neville después de casi diez minutos de silencio, mientras asimilaba la noticia—. Ella no sabe de los Dunedains, ni que mi padre y yo tenemos ascendencia Dunedain por ella, y me parece que con la recuperación de mis padres tendrá suficiente sobresalto para su edad.

Luna lo abrazó con cariño mientras los otros seis asentían.

Remus y Sirius se miraron felices. Lo único que les faltaba para que su dicha fuese completa era que terminase la guerra sin que ninguno de sus seres queridos sufriesen más, especialmente los hijos de Las Protectoras.


	29. Dos Generaciones de Merodeadores

_Resumen: Paseo por Hernhill. Entrenamiento Merodeador. El Ministerio de Magia y los licántropos curados._

_**Dos Generaciones de Merodeadores**_

Después de almorzar, ocho adultos, nueve jóvenes y dos niños se aparecieron en el jardín posterior de La Pradera, entrando a la casa solamente Luna, Neville, Remus y Sirius para saludar a los búlgaros que vivían allí y cuidaban gustosamente de los Longbottom, además de visitar a Alice y Frank.

Habían planificado que Luna y Neville sólo los volverían a ver el siguiente domingo, luego de la tercera y última terapia, mientras que Remus y Sirius irían allí todos los días un rato en la mañana y otro rato en la tarde, acompañándolos en la medida que ellos lo admitiesen.

La joven rubia le habló animadamente a Alice y Frank de su noviazgo con el joven castaño, mientras le peinaba con cariño el pelo a su suegra y su novio ayudaba a su padre, afeitándolo con su varita con mucho cuidado.

Para Sirius el choque emotivo de verlos fue muy fuerte, teniendo que salir a los pocos minutos de la habitación. Fue tranquilizado por Arwen, que había entrado en la casa al ver que Angela empezaba a agitarse, reteniendo su esposo a la chica y al ahijado del Merodeador. Cuando la Dunedain lo tranquilizó lo acompañó de nuevo a la habitación, pues era necesario que asimilase lo ocurrido para que los ayudase los días subsiguientes.

Apenas salir Remus y Sirius de la casa se les abrazaron Jessica, Angela, Harry, Nymph y Meg. Luego los nueve chicos rodearon a Neville en un sólido abrazo, soltándose con una suave risa cuando Luna les dijo que ahogaban a su novio.

Los quince se sometieron al exhaustivo examen de Jessica, Angela, Hermione y Harry, para que luciesen como muggles.

—¡Mamá Nymph, tu pelo! —exclamó con tono exasperado Jessica, mirándolo con sus ojos miel y denegando.

—Es por el embarazo. —se explicó luego de concentrarse y cambiarlo a castaño, cambiando segundos después por mechones de distintos tonos pasteles, que cambiaban cada pocos minutos de colores.

—No te preocupes tía Nymph. —la tranquilizó Angela con una sonrisa comprensiva. Tomó su gorro y se lo puso con cuidado, atenta a que ningún mechón de pelo sobresaliese.

Una vez que todos estaban listos, luciendo totalmente como muggles, salieron rumbo a Hernhill a buscar a John Wallace frente al pequeño mercado.

Fred, Harry, Remus y Sirius entrecerraron levemente los ojos al ver que el joven de piel morena clara y pelo castaño rojizo palidecía al ver el grupo, interrogando con sus ojos verdes a Angela y Jessica.

—Hola John —lo saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa la segunda, que caminaba agarrada de la mano de su prometido—. Te presento a mi papá, Remus Lupin, a su prometida Nymph Tonks y a mi novio Fred Weasley. Él es nuestro amigo John Wallace.

—Hola Jessica. Mucho gusto señor Remus —Se paralizó luego de saludarlo por el nombre, incapaz de recordar el apellido tan nervioso como estaba—. Un placer conocerla señorita… Nymph —dijo un poco más tranquilo al notar que el papá de su amiga no se había enojado, no recordando tampoco el apellido de ella—. Mucho gusto Fred, felicitaciones por tu noviazgo con Jessica. —los saludó, estrechándole las manos levemente a la sonriente mujer y correspondiendo a los apretones del sonriente señor y el joven pelirrojo de mirada enojosa.

—Me alegra que nos esperaras como acordamos, John —le dijo con una sonrisa Angela, intentando quebrar el ambiente tenso por la expresión del gemelo de su novio—. Te presento a mi papá, Sirius Black y a su prometida Meg Heigh —Al notar la extrañeza del chico al oír el apellido del hombre, quedándose mirándola con la mano a medio camino, se mordió levemente el labio inferior y se explicó—. Me presenté con el apellido de mi fallecida madre porque estaba molesta con él, mi nombre es Angela Black —Se giró a mirar a su padre con expresión de disculpa—. Una fea costumbre que debo perder, perdona papá.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Sé que no lo volverás a hacer.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Black. —le tendió la mano John, nervioso pero decidido y respetuoso.

—Me alegra conocer al joven que quiso defender a mi hija y mi sobrina de tres abusadores. —le dijo estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa amplia.

—Hubiese querido ayudarlas de manera más efectiva, pero ellas saben defenderse bien —sonrió con más confianza el joven alto y robusto. Por lo que había visto la chica de pelo negro había resuelto el problema con el padre y le había contado además lo ocurrido el día antes, dejándolo bien parado a él—. Mucho gusto señorita Heigh.

—El gusto es mío. —le correspondió la mujer rubia.

—Ellos son nuestros tíos Eowyn y Faramir White. —los presentó Jessica.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos. —los saludó respetuoso.

—El gusto es nuestro. —le estrechó la mano Faramir, luego que lo hiciese su esposa.

—Nuestros tíos Arwen y Aragorn White. —continuó la chica de ojos miel.

—Mucho gusto señores. —siguió formal John.

—Al igual que a Sirius nos contenta conocer al joven que ayudó a nuestras sobrinas ayer. —le dijo en tono afable Aragorn, mientras le estrechaba la mano luego que lo hiciese su esposa.

—Él es nuestro primo Harry Potter, prácticamente nuestro hermano mayor. —le dijo con una sonrisa alegre Angela, menos nerviosa que antes al oír el saludo de su papá a su nuevo amigo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo. —le tendió la mano con confianza John, correspondiendo al fuerte estrechón del pelinegro de ojos verdes.

—El gusto es mío —le sonrió ampliamente Harry, siguiendo la táctica de su padrino y su tío—. Te presento a mi prometida Ginevra Weasley.

—Mucho gusto señorita. —le sonrió a la menuda pelirroja, estrechándole levemente la mano.

—El gusto es mío. —le devolvió la sonrisa ella.

—Nuestros hermanitos de crianza, aunque no lo sean de sangre, Christine y Christopher Brown. —se los presentó Jessica con una sonrisa amable, abrazada a Fred por la cintura.

—Mucho gusto John. —le dijo muy serio el niño.

—Me alegra mucho conocerte. —lo saludó con una gran sonrisa la niña.

—El gusto es mío, a mí también me alegra conocerlos. —les dijo el joven, respetuoso y formal al estrechar la mano del niño, con una sonrisa franca y abierta al tomar con cuidado la de la niña.

—Nuestra amiga Hermione Granger y su prometido Ron Weasley. —los presentó Angela.

—Mucho gusto. —lo saludó con una sonrisa la castaña, apretando con su mano izquierda la de su celoso novio, que había estrechado el abrazo por su cintura, mientras le tendía la derecha al joven.

—El placer es mío. —le correspondió él con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto. —le dijo con tono serio y evidentes celos en la voz el menor de los pelirrojos.

—El gusto es mío. Felicitaciones, tienes una novia muy guapa. —le estrechó la mano con firmeza John.

—Gracias. Una lástima que no pudiese venir mi hermano George, el gemelo de Fred y novio de Angela. —le respondió Ron.

John le lanzó una rápida mirada nerviosa al padre de la chica de pelo negro y luego a ella ante la mención del noviazgo por el pelirrojo menor, destensándose al notar que él sonreía abiertamente y ella no lucía nerviosa. Aquello lo alegró por ella, pero le entristeció porque ahora sabía que con ninguna de sus dos amigas del día anterior habría oportunidad de tener algo distinto a una amistad. Por las presentaciones de la castaña y la menuda pelirroja, y la forma en que el castaño abrazaba a la rubia, tampoco con ellas.

—Nuestra amiga Luna Lovegood y su prometido Neville Longbottom. —los presentó Jessica con tono agradable mientras le apretaba levemente la mano a su celoso prometido, que la tenía abrazada a su cuerpo en un gesto posesivo.

—Mucho gusto conocerte John —le dijo la rubia tendiéndole la mano—. Supongo que te entristece un poco el no conocer ni ayer ni hoy a ninguna chica soltera y sin compromiso. —le soltó con su habitual franqueza mientras el joven le estrechaba la mano.

—Un placer conocerte —le respondió nervioso y apenado por el comentario. _"¿Se me ha notado en el rostro lo que pensaba o la chica es telépata? Tengo que salir de esta situación pronto. No me conviene que los padres de las chicas que conocí ayer, los tíos y los novios, tanto de una de ellas como de las otras que me han presentado hoy, me vean como una amenaza"_—. Lo que lamento es no haber conocido antes a un grupo tan agradable, pero espero que pronto todos lleguemos a ser amigos.

—Espero que así sea. —le correspondió con una sonrisa franca Neville.

—Mi hija y mi sobrina nos contaron que les habías ofrecido un paseo turístico por el pueblo —le dijo con una sonrisa Sirius, que había tomado la mano de su hija en un gesto claro de posesión paterna, dejándole ver al chico que la ausencia de George no significaba que Angela caminaría a su lado—. Remus y yo lo conocimos hace más de quince años y nos gustaría ver que tanto ha cambiado con el tiempo, al igual que a nuestras prometidas, nuestros cuñados, sus esposos y los chicos les gustará conocerlo por primera vez.

—Será un placer guiarlos —le sonrió ampliamente el chico, aunque no entendió bien los parentescos y apellidos de los tíos de las chicas—. Este es el pequeño mercado de mi tía Anna Skeeter —Al ver las expresiones de desagrado de casi todos asintió—. Sí, ella es prima de la odiosa y excéntrica Rita Skeeter, pero mamá, mi tía y mi tío dicen que su prima es la oveja negra de la familia, dando siempre gracias a Dios porque ninguno de sus hijos salió parecido a ella.

Los ocho mayores y los once chicos sonrieron ante el comentario y asintieron.

—Aquí al lado tenemos la tienda de dulces de… —comenzó el recorrido el chico, nombrándoles el dueño de cada lugar y hablándoles un poco de la historia del pueblo que él conocía, así como de cada familia que integraba el pequeño lugar.

Casi dos horas más tarde entraron a un pequeño café que había en el lugar, tanto a refugiarse del frío y tomar algo caliente como a conversar animadamente con el joven que les había mostrado el lugar, a quien los niños llevaban de la mano después que jugasen en el parque con los hermanitos menores de él. A los pocos minutos entraron al lugar los tres abusadores, entendiendo los acompañantes de las primas y el guía turístico quienes eran por lo tensos que se pusieron los tres al verlos entrar, además de lucir algunos moretones.

Los tres rufianes notaron las miradas de rabia que el grupo les dirigía y salieron del lugar, no queriendo enfrentarse con ellos por la desventaja tanto numérica como estratégica, pues la dueña era la hermana del jefe de policía del pueblo.

Bebieron chocolate, té o café, según el gusto de cada uno, pagando Aragorn todo, teniendo que convencer Arwen a John que aceptase como una muestra de agradecimiento por el rato agradable que les había hecho pasar a todos.

Sirius le dijo que volverían a Londres a final de tarde, pero que debían regresar a las casas para arreglarlo todo. Le explicó al chico que la casa donde se habían quedado el día antes era la del abuelo materno de las chicas, fallecido recientemente, quedándose allí su hija con su sobrina, su prima y su amigo porque la vecina la estaban arreglando para la próxima boda de Nymph y Remus, que irían a pasar su luna de miel allí.

El comentario de su primo hizo sonreír feliz y ruborizada a la metamórfaga, que se dejó acunar entre los brazos de su prometido, dichosa.

Sirius agregó que eventualmente podrían ir a pasar él y su prometida algunos días allí, durante las vacaciones escolares, en la casita que había sido de su suegro, mientras que los chicos se quedarían en el cercano Canterbury con los tíos de las chicas, por lo que probablemente todos le volverían a ver y compartir con él.

John replicó dichoso que eso lo haría muy feliz. Añadió que así podrían compartir con ellos también Michael y sus amigos del instituto, que no los acompañaron ese día por estar en Maidstone visitando a unos compañeros de clase que habían terminado heridos en unos disturbios. Al notar que todos se ponían tensos y serios ante su comentario les dijo rápidamente que ninguno estaba herido seriamente, pero los habían dejado hospitalizados de forma preventiva por el fin de semana.

Aragorn desvió rápidamente el tema hacia la familia del chico diciéndole que la próxima vez que fuesen allí les gustaría compartir más con ellos, pues sólo habían charlado un rato mientras los niños jugaban. Las expresiones de los chicos del E.D.H. ante el roce del tema de la guerra lo preocuparon mucho. Tenían pendiente una conversación con los chicos sobre su participación en el ataque a Maidstone.

John quiso acompañarlos hasta El Remanso pero no se lo permitieron, dejándolo en la plaza con su familia, despidiéndose todos alegremente.

—Tío Remus y yo acompañaremos a Fred para que le muestre Sortilegios Weasley a mi padrino. Nos vemos en Deercourage más tarde. —despidió Harry a sus desconcertados amigos y novia, apenas atravesar la verja de La Pradera.

—Primero Jessica y Angela nos darán acceso a todos los que estamos aquí a El Remanso. —les pidió con tono suave Sirius, acariciando a su hija en la cabeza.

La joven de ojos miel miró nerviosa a su prima, sonriendo al verla asentir luego de dudar un momento.

Entraron los diecinueve a la casa que había sido de Albus Dumbledore, explicándoles Angela cuál había sido la idea de ellas al ponerle el bloqueo conjunto. Sonrieron las dos felices al oír que tanto sus padres como sus tíos estaban de acuerdo.

Los miembros del G.A.H. decidieron que levantarían un cercado alrededor y simularían algunos días de ruidos y trabajo para poder arreglar la casa sin despertar sospechas en los vecinos muggles. Aragorn les prometió que cuando fuesen a visitar a los Longbottom, al salir del colegio el próximo fin de semana, podrían quedarse allí un par de días. La ampliarían hacia la parte posterior y uno de los laterales Meg, Nymph, Eowyn y Faramir, mientras Arwen y él acompañaban a Remus y Sirius a las sesiones de adaptación de los Merodeadores con los papás de Neville.

Las terapias se las darían Angela, Harry, Arwen y Aragorn el lunes en la noche, el jueves en la tarde y el domingo en la mañana, para lo cual los tíos de los chicos los buscarían en el colegio los dos primeros días, mientras que el E.D.H. en pleno esperaría el último día en El Remanso a que terminasen con la última, para luego del reencuentro de Neville con sus padres procediesen a almorzar y llevarlos con ellos a Deercourage.

Sirius convenció a Molly y Arthur de aceptar mudarse a Grimmauld "temporalmente", mientras terminase la guerra, para que pudiesen estar cómodos con Penélope, Abby, Fleur, Percy, Charlie y Bill, además de George hasta que se recuperase.

A Molly la convenció diciéndole que Bill le buscaría una casa en Nottingham a su nombre, a la que se mudarían algunos miembros de La Orden del Fénix, así como otra en Darlington que pondrían a nombre de Kingsley, para que se mudase con Clarisse y, posiblemente, Dorothy y Ámbar con sus familias; pero como Nymph y Remus irían de luna de miel a Kent los búlgaros tendrían que irse, pidiéndole que los dejase quedarse en La Madriguera, donde estarían protegidos y así seguirían distribuyendo los sitios protegidos para los miembros y sus familias hasta que la situación de guerra terminase, de modo de mantenerse unidos en pequeños grupos, ubicados en espacios cómodos y adecuados a sus necesidades, distribuidos en el país, evitando que estuviesen en peligro los seres queridos mientras actuaban como había ocurrido con los Jordan, que habían muerto mientras Joanne y Pacey ayudaban en el ataque.

Arthur accedió de inmediato, recordándole a su esposa al ver su asomo de protesta que era una forma correcta de proteger a sus nietos, tanto de ataques de mortífagos como de problemas de salud por estar las madres bajo tensión nerviosa por los pequeños espacios en los que se desenvolvían actualmente. A eso se sumaba además la ventaja de estar en Londres, cerca tanto del Ministerio de Magia como del Hospital San Mungo, lo cual podría ser vital en caso que los transportes mágicos estuviesen limitados por cualquier razón. Molly comprendió y accedió.

Remus se había sorprendido gratamente con la noticia porque, aunque su amigo no lo mencionase en ningún momento, él que lo conocía tan bien sabía que lo hacía en gran medida por Ginny, Fred y George, también que conseguiría la manera de convencer a Molly y Arthur de quedarse con Grimmauld después que terminase la guerra. Los Weasley se mudarían al anochecer con la ayuda de los miembros del E.D.H. y del G.A.H.

* * *

Harry, Fred, Remus y Sirius viajaron inicialmente por la red flú a Sortilegios Weasley para cubrir las apariencias, dejando a los demás en Grimmauld arreglándolo con ayuda de Dotty y Wykers para la mudanza. Presentaron a Verity con Sirius y se dirigieron a la trastienda para "mostrarle las mejores bromas y luego el apartamento", en lo cual se demoró el gemelo pelirrojo el estricto tiempo mínimo mientras subían, se aseguraban que creyesen que seguían allí y se desaparecían hacia Hernhill.

—¿Qué tienen pensado? —les preguntó Harry apenas aparecer en el bosquecillo cercano.

—Entrenar a la nueva generación de Merodeadores en el exquisito arte de proteger a sus damas y niños de imitadores de Mackled Malaclaw y sus efectos nefastos. —le respondió Remus con falso aire magistral.

—En cuanto George se encuentre en condiciones lo entrenaremos en forma práctica. Por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con enseñarles a ustedes dos directamente y contarle a él luego la forma en que les haremos llegar el mensaje a esos tres muggles abusadores que intentaron lastimar a nuestras pequeñas. —siguió Sirius, mientras empezaba a caminar.

Fred abrió mucho los ojos y enarcó las cejas, sorprendido y paralizado, mientras Harry y Remus lo seguían sonrientes.

—¿Qué táctica prefieres, "canuto"? —le preguntó el castaño divertido.

—Contarle a un inocente la última broma y luego un paseo con mascotas. —respondió con malicia el pelinegro mayor.

—Me parece que nuestro amigo John Wallace es el inocente adecuado —aceptó el plan Remus—. En cuanto al paseo con mascotas, le añadiremos un toque especial aprovechando las habilidades de nuestros pupilos en hacer magia sin varita.

Harry, Fred y Sirius lo miraron interrogantes. Los cuatro se detuvieron bajo un gran roble a escuchar el plan del castaño y afinar los detalles, saliendo luego hacia el pueblo con aire inocente y maldad brillando en las miradas de colores miel, gris, esmeralda y azul.

Consiguieron a John con su amigo Michael y otros chicos, que acababan de llegar. Le pidieron que los acompañase un rato, mostrándole además los sitios que frecuentaban los abusivos del lugar "para advertir a las chicas y los niños de no acercarse". Los consiguieron en la esquina de la plaza cerca de una heladería, observando con aire malévolo a un grupo de adolescentes.

John sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y se disculpó en voz baja, diciéndoles que iría por Michael y otros dos amigos para poner definitivamente a esos tres en su sitio.

—Como le venía diciendo a Fred antes de conseguirte, John, es una pena que George no pudiese venir hoy. Pero nos preocupaba que nuestras prometidas y las chicas se enterasen de lo que hicimos con esos tres, por eso le pedimos que se quedara con ellas mientras veníamos. —le dijo en tono cómplice Sirius.

—Además él nos ayudará la próxima vez. Pero en esta oportunidad no era conveniente, no estando tu cuñada en medio, Fred. Se le hubiese pasado la mano. —le siguió Remus la corriente.

John se quedó mirándolos sin entender.

—¿Tan serio fue, tío Remus? —preguntó Harry con fingida curiosidad.

—Bueno, un poco, pero Sirius y yo no dejamos impune a nadie que se mete con nuestras hijas. —le respondió con un ligero toque feroz en la voz.

—Oh, vamos, no fue para tanto. Sólo los llevamos a la tienda de animales exóticos de nuestro amigo, les explicamos que no nos agrada que se metan con nuestras niñas mientras los descolgábamos sobre el foso con los cocodrilitos y luego les presentamos a los pequeños escorpiones, sólo eso. —comentó con falsa tranquilidad Sirius.

—¿Cocodrilos y escorpiones? —preguntó John espantado, mientras los tres abusadores se miraban nerviosos atentos a la conversación entre los cinco.

—Sí —sonrió maliciosamente Fred—. Yo me traje algunos escorpioncitos y ellos otros, en unas bolsitas, para presentárselos a los que se metieron aquí con mi novia y la de mi gemelo.

—Genial, nadie se debe meter con Jessica y Angela, o se las verá con nosotros. —afirmó Harry con dureza.

—Ten cuidado con esos, Fred. Te trajiste los de color negro y sus picaduras pueden llegar a ser mortales. —le dijo Remus.

—Yo prefiero los marrones oscuros como los que yo me traje. Sus venenos producen muchos efectos en sus víctimas pero a la larga sobreviven. Así evitamos tener que luego dar explicaciones sobre "accidentes". —comentó con tono despreocupado Sirius.

Los tres que habían intentado atacar a las chicas el día antes palidecieron severamente y empezaron a alejarse rápidamente del grupo, pero sin correr para no despertar sospechas.

—Vuelve con tus amigos, John. No querrás estar involucrado en esto. —le dijo en un tono bajo y sombrío Sirius cuando los vio alejarse unos pasos, haciéndoles señas a sus compañeros de seguirlos.

El aludido tragó saliva y asintió. Después de lo que vio que hizo el día anterior la hija del hombre que le acababa de recomendar alejarse y lo que les había oído decir… Mejor se quedaba con sus amigos cerca de sus padres el resto de la tarde y no comentaba nada con nadie nunca sobre lo que ocurriría con esos tres en pocos minutos.

—Ahora Fred. —le dijo Sirius en voz alta cuando estaban a sólo unos pasos de sus tres blancos.

Dejaron salir de unas bolsas de papel, que traían en los bolsillos de las capas, unos alacranes marrones y negros totalmente inofensivos. Les habían eliminado el veneno con magia, haciéndolos también moverse más rápido. Los dos chicos les enviaban maldiciones sin varita a los tres asustados jóvenes abusadores cada vez que uno de los animales los picaba, intentando introducirles un veneno que no poseían. Fred y Harry les estaban generando sensaciones similares a las de las picaduras.

—Aaayyy. —se quejó el flaco y alto.

—Nosotros no le hicimos nada a esas dos presumidas y ustedes nos lanzan esos pequeños asesinos. —se quejó el bajo y gordito.

—Tal vez sus picaduras nos maten, pero ustedes no se irán ilesos. —dijo con fiereza el mediano y robusto, girándose y sacando un pequeño puñal, dispuesto a atacar con el apoyo de sus compañeros a los dos chicos. Sonrió malévolamente al no ver a los dos adultos, guiando con amenazas de los tres a los dos hacia el callejón cercano.

Fred y Harry retrocedieron con supuesto miedo y miradas de rabia, listos para comenzar con la segunda parte de su plan. Cuando llegaron el pelirrojo y el pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas al fondo del callejón los tres abusadores sonrieron con malicia. Ya se preparaban para saltar sobre ellos cuando unos gruñidos feroces los paralizaron de terror. Se giraron levemente y vieron con verdadero pánico a un perro negro, lanudo y que les pareció enorme avanzar junto a un lobo castaño claro hacia ellos, los dos gruñendo y enseñándoles su dentadura afilada amenazadoramente.

Lo siguiente que supieron era que algo los había golpeado haciéndoles perder sus armas y que salieron corriendo de allí, huyendo despavoridos, con las dos fieras corriendo tras ellos persiguiéndolos la cuadra que les faltaba para salir del pueblo y el camino frente al bosque, evitando con dificultad el ser empujados a entrar allí. Siguieron corriendo sin detenerse a pesar de ya no oír a sus perseguidores hasta que entraron en Maidstone, escondiéndose en un edificio abandonado. Decidieron jamás volver a Hernhill.

Fred y Harry habían disfrutado muchísimo el espectáculo luego de desarmarlos con magia sin varita. Siguieron a las formas animagas de los Merodeadores, felices al saber que Remus podía ahora participar en forma consciente de aquél tipo de "escarmientos" que suponían antes estaban reservados a James y Sirius.

Todo estuvo bien hasta que vieron al perro dejar de perseguir a los abusadores y meterse cojeando hacia el bosque. Los dos chicos y el lobo rápidamente lo siguieron, consiguiéndose a Sirius de nuevo en su forma humana, presionándose con una de sus manos el pecho y con la otra una pierna, respirando irregularmente.

—¿Padrino? —le preguntó Harry asustado.

—Sólo… estoy… fuera… de forma. —le dijo Sirius intentando en vano sonreír, logrando sólo una mueca debido al dolor que sentía.

—No debimos seguir tan lejos. —afirmó Remus arrepentido, mientras lo evaluaba con Harry y Fred como habían aprendido usando sus dones.

—No es tan serio —comentó aliviado el chico pelinegro luego de evaluarlo—. Pero debemos llevarlo a El Remanso a descansar. —sentenció con firmeza, sus esmeraldas clavadas en los ojos grises de su padrino.

—Angela y Jessica se preocuparán mucho si te ven llegar así, Sirius —se adelantó Fred a la protesta que veía formarse en su rostro—. Y la excusa de la visita a la tienda no se la creerán.

—Vamos a darle energía pronto, chicos, o Angela aparecerá aquí en unos minutos. —sentenció Remus, uniéndosele seguidamente los dos a pesar de los pequeños gruñidos de protesta de Sirius.

Cuando terminaron la transferencia descansaron los cuatro unos minutos, recostados a los árboles. Luego caminaron lentamente hacia la casa, planeando la excusa que le darían a Angela para el malestar de Sirius como un sobresalto por una broma de los chicos.

* * *

—¿Qué hicieron? —les preguntaron a coro Ginny, Nymph y Meg apenas verlos aparecer en el apartamento de los gemelos pelirrojos.

Harry, Fred, Remus y Sirius se sobresaltaron al encontrarlas allí.

—Nada. —respondieron los cuatro a coro de inmediato, con un tono de voz evidentemente culpable.

—¿Prefieren que les digamos a Jessica y Angela que no estaban aquí como dijeron? —los amenazó la metamórfaga.

—¡No! —exclamaron los cuatro al unísono, poniendo cara de niños regañados seguidamente.

—Angela te percibió débil hace un rato. Queremos saber la verdad y también lo que le dirán. —interrogó con expresión seria la mujer rubia a su prometido.

Sirius suspiró al ver sus ojos azules decididos. Les confesó la verdad y la mentira que los cuatro habían planeado, mientras Fred buscaba en la trastienda lo que necesitaba para cubrir lo que le dirían a la chica de pelo negro.

Meg los regañó a los cuatro apenas regresar el pelirrojo, especialmente a su prometido que aún estaba convaleciente como le recordó. Las tres los ayudaron a encubrir su ausencia con Verity, pues la chica era amiga de Jessica y Angela. No queriendo que las jóvenes sospechasen lo ocurrido. Dijeron que habían estado con ellas en el apartamento probando de nuevo con algunas bromas luego de ellas llegar allí.

Los siete viajaron por la red flú a Grimmauld, ayudando a finiquitar los detalles luego de tranquilizar a Angela, viajando con los demás del E.D.H. (a excepción de George) y el G.A.H. de regreso a Deercourage al terminar de instalar a los Weasley en Grimmauld.

* * *

El día siguiente Sirius acompañó a su hija a Grimmauld a primera hora para que visitase a George, con Meg y los otros chicos del E.D.H. Luego del desayuno regresaron a Hogwarts todos los chicos a excepción de Angela, que se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia con Sirius, Remus, Eowyn, Arwen y Aragorn, tanto para que el pelinegro de ojos grises reconociese a la chica como su hija, como para entrevistarse con los aurores y finiquitar lo pendiente desde el interrogatorio al que lo habían sometido en La Madriguera.

A la chica de pelo negro la enviaron al colegio con Arwen apenas finiquitaron lo concerniente a su reconocimiento como Angela Saiph Black Dumbledore.

La versión de Sirius sobre lo ocurrido desde su desaparición era simple: al atravesar el Velo de la Muerte había aparecido en un lugar inhóspito poblado de unas criaturas extrañas que lo atacaron. Consiguió un refugio al alejarse del arco con el velo, logrando sobrevivir durante un tiempo que no lograba determinar, intentando en varias oportunidades regresar por medio del Velo pero sin lograrlo. Unas horas antes de reaparecer en el mundo de los magos, en la cueva desde la que llamó a Dobby, percibió un cambio en el lugar pero no supo a qué se debía ni tampoco cómo había regresado pues se encontraba muy malherido y debilitado.

La idea de plantear lo ocurrido de esa manera era dejar patente el conocimiento de la existencia de otro mundo al atravesar el velo, uno terrible, lo cual justificaría el que se le siguiese considerando el Velo de la Muerte. Esto lo decidieron los de la Orden del Fénix pensando en la posibilidad que Voldemort liberase a los Mudredais y fuesen a dar allí víctimas de ellos, pero no decirle al Ministerio de Magia lo ocurrido exactamente para evitar tener que responder preguntas sobre el rescate de Sirius, pues no podían hablar sobre los Dunedains.

También tuvieron que registrarse como animagos Sirius y Remus, el primero porque su capacidad quedó al descubierto al explicar su escape de Azkaban, el segundo porque como licántropo registrado y curado por la poción debía confirmar su capacidad para transformarse controladamente como animago. No fue necesario que llevasen a Jessica porque a ella jamás la habían registrado y su condición de ex licántropa sólo era conocida por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, del E.D.H. y los fallecidos Brown.

La condición de los licántropos que habían sido curados por la poción se había vuelto muy delicada, pues algunas personas en el Ministerio de Magia lideradas por Dolores Jane Umbridge estaban presionando para que fuesen internados todos en el ala médica de Azkaban, alegando que en realidad ahora eran más peligrosos que antes pues no estaba su transformación ligada a la luna llena "transformándose en lobos agresivos al menor disgusto".

Aquella situación no progresó como ellos planteaban debido a que el propio ministro no lo permitió, tomando en cuenta que él había visto a Remus muy enojado cuando interrogaban a Sirius y sin embargo no sólo mantuvo su forma humana sino también su ecuanimidad. Sin embargo un incidente con un joven ex licántropo había dado elementos probatorios a lo sustentado por Umbridge.

La decisión ministerial fue que todo licántropo curado por la poción debía aprender animagia y pasar un examen severo de control emocional en el cuarto piso del Hospital San Mungo. Quienes no se sometiesen a dicha ley serían irremisiblemente encerrados en Azkaban como planteaba dicho grupo.

Aunque ya no era vigilada la prisión por dementores sino por un grupo especial de aurores y algunos encantamientos especiales, el estar allí seguía siendo temido por la comunidad mágica. La ausencia de las perversas criaturas había sido un alivio para los prisioneros, pero debido a la falta de personal para atender la contención de los prisioneros se les permitía al grupo de aurores que trabajaban allí el uso tanto de la Maldición Cruciatus como de la Imperius.

Otro problema eran los arrestos sin grandes averiguaciones, la imposibilidad para el Wizengamot de llevarlos a todos a juicio en términos de tiempo relativamente cortos y la dificultad para proporcionarles atención médica adecuada, pues los medimagos en general se hallaban saturados por los ataques de Voldemort, existiendo sólo dos en la prisión.

Al enterarse de la situación que se estaba suscitando, de la cual Remus y los demás no estaban al tanto por todo lo ocurrido últimamente, Remus, Sirius y Aragorn decidieron colaborar con los licántropos curados enseñándoles animagia y algunos ejercicios de control emocional. Para ello entrenarían a un grupo de medimagos y magos voluntarios que los ayudasen, pues les era imposible hacer más debido a sus propios "trabajos". El Ministro y el Jefe de Aurores (a quién no le agradaba Umbridge) estuvieron de acuerdo y les agradecieron la buena disposición.

Los dos puntos más difíciles de la reunión fueron el traslado de los Longbottom fuera del Hospital San Mungo y la reincorporación de Sirius como auror. Lo primero fue un poco complicado, pues Scrimgeour y Robards desconfiaban de la motivación de Neville y Augusta Longbottom para llevárselos después de tantos años de estar internos. Pero Eowyn les explicó que querían intentar con ellos un tratamiento poco ortodoxo que ella y su cuñada habían aprendido en la India. Que los familiares habían accedido y no informaron en el hospital para no generarle inconvenientes a los medimagos que tenían tantos años tratándolos.

En cuanto a la petición del Ministro y el Jefe de Aurores al pelinegro de reincorporarse al cuerpo de aurores en aquellos tiempos de crisis, Aragorn intervino cuando vio que el hombre de ojos grises estaba a punto de perder la paciencia luego de negarse varias veces. El alegato fue simple y definitivo: Sirius quería y necesitaba tiempo para compartir con la hija que acababa de encontrar y conocer, para la cual sería muy duro perder a su padre por la guerra luego de haberlo encontrado. Aquello no significaba que él no ayudase en la medida que su salud lo permitiese, como de hecho Remus, su hermana, su esposa, su cuñado y él lo estaban haciendo, pero como civiles, de manera voluntaria, sin presionar psicológicamente a una chica que se encontraba enferma desde el ataque al tren.

Aquél recordatorio de la consecuencia de una mala decisión del Ministerio, perjudicando a menores de edad, fue suficiente para que dejasen de presionar a Sirius. Sin embargo el Ministro aprovechó la oportunidad para solicitarles a Remus y Aragorn que aquél tipo de intervenciones les fuesen notificadas y que trabajasen en equipo, además de preguntarles sobre la presencia de jóvenes cerca de ellos durante la última batalla según le habían notificado los aurores.

El castaño, viendo que la paciencia del Dunedain empezaba a agotarse y sus ojos de color azul eléctrico estaba fijos en el Ministro, explicó que el informarles con anterioridad de su participación contra mortífagos en ataques podría poner a sus familias en peligro. Hizo notar que en el pasado ya Voldemort había infiltrado personas en el Ministerio y la negativa a proteger el Ministerio y el Hospital, como habían hecho ellos con Hogwarts, La Madriguera y otros sitios, podía generar conflictos.

Remus les explicó también que los chicos estaban allí por casualidad, visitando a unos amigos de infancia de su hija y su sobrina, viéndose atrapados en la situación mientras su hija que conocía el lugar pedía ayuda. Se comprometió a que sus amigos y él hablarían con los aurores cada vez que participasen en alguna batalla defendiendo a civiles, luego de que ocurriese pero no antes.

Robards asintió en dirección a Scrimgeour, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Quería evitar enfrentamientos con ellos, que ya les habían estado ayudando, por seguir los consejos de Fudge a quién el auror no apreciaba. El Ministro accedió, comprendiendo que era la mejor estrategia por el momento.

Cuando llegaron a Deercourage, luego de aquella mañana tan difícil en el Ministerio, Arwen convenció a los tres hombres de reposar un par de horas luego del almuerzo antes de ir al campo Dunedain, pues esa noche tendrían la primera terapia con los Longbottom y no era conveniente que estuviesen tensos. El entrenamiento de Sirius esa tarde fue teórico, profundizando en la información de los dones y del Entrenamiento Dunedain de la primera etapa, mientras Remus, Arwen y Aragorn fueron al refugio y luego al cuartel.


	30. Las Rebeldes y Severus Snape

_Resumen: Una apuesta, un noviazgo, un descubrimiento y una nueva vida. Una serie de sucesos a lo largo de los dos últimos años en Hogwarts marcan la vida de Snape y Dorothy._

_**Las Rebeldes y Severus Snape**_

Ante la proximidad de la charla de Dorothy y Joseph con su hija mayor, Clarisse, Kingsley, Ámbar, Will y Remus se sentaron con la pareja frente a la chimenea del #3 de la Calle Hope, en Darlington, a conversar sobre lo ocurrido tantos años atrás cuando las tres mujeres, el moreno y el castaño estudiaban sexto año mientras los dos rubios estudiaban séptimo año.

El trío inseparable de amigas había decidido que sus parejas estuviesen al tanto de todo con lujo de detalles para que las ayudasen con la dura etapa que se avecinaría con la chica en sólo unos días, cuando finalmente le dijesen la verdad.

Las tres parejas le habían pedido al castaño que estuviese presente, tanto para ayudarlos con detalles que ellos no supiesen (como el punto de vista de Los Merodeadores y Las Protectoras) como también para que les colaborase luego con los chicos en cuanto a la joven, pues sabían que era cercana a ellos, especialmente a los tres que venían dirigiendo el E.D.

Al calor de la chimenea los cuatro hombres escucharon en respetuoso silencioso el relato de las tres mujeres, interviniendo sólo cuando les era solicitado.

—_Ya se van a enterar esos tres que a nosotras no nos dejan botadas —protestó Clarisse furiosa, caminando hacia Las Tres Escobas con su hermana y su mejor amiga._

—_Le han hecho bromas a ese tonto grasiento desde el primer día de colegio, pudieron esperar a otro día para hacerle otra. —comentó enojadísima Dorothy, con la voz fría y peligrosa que algunos chicos ya habían empezado a identificar como sinónimo de problemas._

—_¡Ésa es la solución! —exclamó Ámbar, haciendo que sus dos amigas se sobresaltaran._

—_¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó preocupada Clarisse. Generalmente los planes de las tres se torcían, pero los más locos siempre venían de la chica de ojos castaños claros y pelo castaño rojizo como el de su hermana._

—_Sencillo. Los Merodeadores se creen lo máximo y que todas las chicas del colegio mueren por ellos, ¿cierto?_

—_Peter no. —comentó Dorothy, con sus ojos azules brillando por su enojo en el mismo tono que los de su hermana rubia._

—_Ése no es un verdadero Merodeador, es sólo la mascota de los otros tres. —refutó desdeñosa Clarisse, que nunca había sentido ninguna simpatía por el chico bajito y gordito._

_Dorothy denegó levemente ante el comentario de su hermana. A ella le agradaba el chico que tenía tantos problemas como ella en Pociones. Además, ese día él no tenía nada que ver con lo hecho por los otros tres._

—_Correcto —confirmó Ámbar haciendo caso omiso de la discrepancia de sus amigas en cuanto al gordito, siguiendo con la exposición de su plan—. Sólo nosotras tres y el grupo de Evans no ha salido con ellos. Pero lamentablemente cometimos el error de aceptar salir hoy a Hogsmeade con ese grupo de prepotentes y en lo que lleguemos al colegio todos sabrán que nos dejaron plantadas._

—_No me lo recuerdes. —gruñó la rubia de ojos azules pensando en cierto moreno._

—_Pero aún estamos a tiempo de voltearles las cosas —siguió la de ojos castaños—. A la hora de la cena entraremos riéndonos al Gran Comedor, comentando cerca de su grupo lo simpático y agradable que es el Slytherin al que ellos molestaron hoy, dejando ver que nos interesaría acercarnos a él y que gracias a ellos nos hemos fijado en Severus, cruzando entre nosotras una apuesta sobre cuál lo conquistará primero._

—_Yo quiero hacerles pagar lo que hicieron hoy chicas, pero… ¿Una apuesta? —cuestionó Clarisse dudosa, que había aceptado la propuesta de James más por darle celos a Kingsley que por acompañar a sus dos inseparables. Pero aquello que proponía su amiga le daba mala espina._

—_Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Ámbar —dijo con expresión traviesa la hermana de la rubia—. Qué mejor forma de molestarlos que prefiriendo salir con Severus que con ellos._

—_Entonces estamos de acuerdo. —aceptó la mencionada y chocaron manos las dos castañas mirando a la tercera del grupo, que luego de suspirar chocó manos con ellas._

_Afinaron los detalles hablando en voz baja mientras tomaban cervezas de mantequilla que les llevó la señora Rosmerta. Empezaron de inmediato con su plan al hacerse las sordas a los saludos de los Merodeadores, que se acercaron a sentarse a su lado a comentar la broma que le acababan de hacer a Snape y se extrañaron al verlas levantarse sin siquiera mirarlos y salir de allí._

—_¿Habéis notado que nos han ignorado? —preguntó con tono incrédulo Sirius._

—_¿Eso hicieron? —preguntó despistado Peter._

—_Pues a menos que alguien les echase un hechizo confundidor muy fuerte… Sí Peter, eso acaban de hacer. —respondió James mirando a las tres chicas salir sin mirarlos._

—_No creo que nadie les echara ningún hechizo. Deben estar enojadas porque llegamos tarde a nuestra cita con ellas por la broma a Snape. —comentó con aire preocupado Remus._

—_¡Pero eso no podía esperar! —exclamó con expresión incrédula Sirius._

—_No importa. Esperaremos a que se calmen, las invitamos a un paseo por el lago el próximo sábado y las contentamos con algunas cositas de Honeydukes. —dijo James con aire despreocupado, mientras miraba por la ventana a Las Protectoras que se acercaban al lugar._

—_A menos que quieras llegar directo a visitar a Madam Pomfrey mejor no te le acerques a Evans —le advirtió Sirius al notar hacia quién estaba dirigida la atención de su mejor amigo—. Está de pésimo humor desde que el grupito de Slytherins le gritó en el desayuno que no deberían poder venir los hijos de muggles a un pueblo totalmente mágico y que el loco asesino ese que está suelto iba a hacerse cargo de eso._

—_Tu hermano es un idiota si se mezcla con Voldemort. —sentenció James con el ceño fruncido y enojo en la voz._

—_Yo no tengo familia más que tú y tus padres, hermano. —le recordó con expresión dolida el pelinegro de ojos grises._

—_¿Es cierto entonces que te fuiste de tu casa? —le preguntó Peter a Sirius._

—_Sí. —le respondió lacónicamente el aludido con aire molesto, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la barra._

—_¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que no le toques el tema? —le preguntó enojado James, saliendo en pos de su amigo sin esperar respuesta._

—_Si quieres llegar con vida a tu graduación será mejor que te hagas a la idea que el apellido de Sirius es sólo un conjunto de cinco letras y nada más. No le recuerdes nunca más que eso lo conecta de forma alguna a Régulus, Bellatrix o Narcissa —le advirtió Remus poniéndose en pie y dejando solo en la mesa al más pequeño y gordito de los Merodeadores._

_Esa noche en el Gran Comedor tres Merodeadores estaban sentados cenando y mirando fijamente a Las Protectoras, que estaban sentadas justo a su lado pero los ignoraban hablando animadamente con Frank Longbottom. El cuarto integrante de su grupo estaba en la enfermería, víctima de un cruce de maldiciones en Las Tres Escobas entre un grupo de Slytherins y otro de Gryffindors de cuarto año que él no supo esquivar. Era la primera vez que McGonagall y Slughorn no castigaban a los dos grupos que normalmente penalizaban desde seis años atrás._

—_¿Lo ves? ¿No es el más interesante de todos? —dijo en tono cómplice Ámbar, de pie con sus amigas tras los Merodeadores._

—_Sí. Definitivamente brilla con luz propia. —le respondió en el mismo tono Dorothy._

—_Ese pelo negro esconde un cerebro brillante. —afirmó Clarisse antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risita._

_James y Sirius se miraban de reojo, sus egos crecidos, esperando que otro dato definiese a cuál de los dos se referían Las Rebeldes._

—_La forma en que enfrenta a sus adversarios es digna de los miembros de su casa. —siguió Ámbar._

—_La chica que escoja como su novia será muy afortunada. —agregó Dorothy, rodando levemente los ojos sin poder contenerse pero segura que no la habían visto._

—_Estoy segura que yo seré la afortunada. —afirmó con voz segura Clarisse, aunque sus ojos decían claramente que prefería morir._

—_¿Les apuesto diez galeones que antes de San Valentín yo seré su novia? —soltó la apuesta Ámbar._

—_Diez galeones a que el día del amor lo pasaremos juntos en Hogsmeade como pareja. —aceptó Clarisse._

—_Esos galeones ya son míos, al igual que los diez que yo pondré. Porque Severus Snape estará perdidamente enamorado de mí para esa fecha. —cerró la apuesta Dorothy._

_James y Sirius se quedaron congelados con la comida a mitad de camino al escucharlas, la incredulidad expresada claramente en sus rostros._

_Clarisse, Ámbar y Dorothy se dieron cuenta de sus reacciones, avanzando la primera hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y las otras dos a la de Hufflepuff muy divertidas por lo logrado, preparándose psicológicamente para seguir adelante con su plan._

_Remus las siguió con la mirada, los ojos entrecerrados, intentando averiguar de sus expresiones y movimientos si lo habían dicho sólo para molestarlos o si hablaban en serio. Suspiró luego de verlas sentarse y se giró hacia sus amigos._

—_O están muy enojadas con nosotros o lo han dicho en serio. —resumió lo que concluía de su análisis._

—_¡Cómo se te ocurre que puedan hablar en serio! —exclamó con incredulidad Sirius—. No hay ninguna bruja lo suficientemente ciega o torpe para interesarse en Quejicus._

—_Seguro lo han dicho sólo para molestarnos —lo apoyó James—. Mañana las contentamos con flores y para el fin de semana ya habrán ingresado a las filas honorarias._

_El gruñido bajito de Lily Evans, sentada diagonal a él y fingiendo no prestarle atención lo hizo sonreír tontamente, olvidándose por unos segundos dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo._

—_Aunque eso no ocurriría si Lily aceptase salir conmigo después de cenar a un paseo hasta el lago._

—_No amigos, al calamar gigante le podría dar una intoxicación. —dijo en voz normal Lily, sin mirarlo, como si su comentario fuese parte de la charla que sostenía con Alice, Angelica, Jennifer y Frank, riéndose abiertamente sus tres amigas y denegando el castaño levemente con una sonrisa._

Al contarles lo que concernía a Los Merodeadores, Remus no pudo evitar que se le notase la melancolía en la voz. El planteamiento de Arwen y Aragorn sobre el tratamiento para curar a Alice y Frank, además de haber compartido con sus cuatro amigos ya fallecidos recientemente tras El Velo de la Muerte, lo tenían triste aunque había logrado ocultarlo de casi todos por su carácter y lo que se había venido sucediendo.

Sus seis acompañantes no comentaron nada, pues comprendían que para el hombre castaño era duro revivir momentos felices del colegio cuando habían muerto los Potter y las gemelas a los pocos años de graduarse, además de perderse sus otros dos amigos en el mundo de la locura y ser el otro el traidor que generó tanto daño.

Las tres mujeres siguieron con el relato, con el apoyo eventual de Remus.

_Pero Ámbar Prewett, Clarisse y Dorothy Spears ignoraron completamente a Remus Lupin, James Potter y Sirius Black no sólo el día siguiente, sino toda la semana. Sorprendiendo además a todo el colegio, incluido un muy incómodo Severus Snape, por el asedio poco disimulado al que las tres jóvenes de sexto año sometieron al joven Slytherin, que se volvió cada vez más hosco y nervioso._

_El sábado los Merodeadores siguieron a Las Rebeldes a la biblioteca. Allí vieron sorprendidos como las tres jóvenes se sentaban en la mesa en que se encontraba el Slytherin estudiando con un grupo de su casa, entregándole cada una un libro distinto de pociones._

—_¿Podrías ayudarnos con la tarea, Severus? —le preguntaron las tres a coro._

—_Estoy ocupado. —contestó con voz seca y el ceño fruncido._

—_No seas así, Severus, las chicas sólo te han pedido ayuda. —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona Set Avery._

—_El trabajo que dejó Slughorn es complejo. —comentó con pretendido aire inocente Evan Rosier._

—_Y tú eres el mejor en la materia. —dijo seria Dorothy._

—_Por favor Severus. —le pidió con tono meloso Ámbar._

—_Necesitamos tu ayuda. —suplicó con un tono similar Clarisse._

—_Muy bien. —aceptó Severus, mirando desconfiado a las chicas luego de lanzarles una mirada de enojo contenido a sus compañeros de casa. Comenzó seguidamente a explicarles en forma seria lo referente al trabajo._

—_Creo que necesito ir a la enfermería, tengo náuseas después de escuchar eso. —les dijo James a sus amigos mientras salían de la biblioteca rumbo al lago._

_Dos semanas más tarde Ámbar y Clarisse no soportaban más el tener que seguir fingiendo por culpa de la apuesta. Estaban felices porque sólo restaba una semana para salir hacia sus casas por las navidades, así no tendrían que ver a Severus Snape y su grupito de Slytherins por al menos tres semanas._

—_Voy a anotarme en la lista de los que se quedan por las festividades y creo que ustedes dos también deberían hacerlo. —les anunció Dorothy cuando estaban caminando hacia la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas._

—_¿¡QUÉ?! —gritaron a coro su hermana y su amiga asustadas._

—_Shhh, no hagan tanto escándalo —las regañó la chica, con sus ojos azules mirando hacia el grupo de Slytherins que se dirigía a las mazmorras—. Severus siempre se queda por estas fechas. —les explicó en voz baja._

—_Olvídalo. —le respondió en el mismo tono Clarisse._

—_Conmigo no cuentes tampoco. Mis padres me han dicho que tenemos reunión familiar, con mis tíos y mis primos. Tengo mucho que hablar con mi prima Molly. —le explicó muy seria Ámbar._

—_Entonces tendréis que apartar los galeones de la apuesta para que no los gastéis en las compras navideñas, porque yo me quedo. —afirmó con una sonrisa pícara Dorothy._

—_Debes estar bromeando. —la miró incrédula Ámbar._

—_¡No! Estás hablando en serio. —dijo asustada Clarisse, después de mirar a su hermana durante casi cinco minutos esperando que se riese y les dijese que era una broma._

—_Sí, estoy hablando muy en serio. —confirmó Dorothy con una gran sonrisa._

—_Vale, si lo que quieres es el dinero Clarisse y yo te lo damos, pero no puedes quedarte a pasar aquí las navidades y mucho menos con… con… con ése. —le dijo desesperada Ámbar._

—_Yo me quedo porque quiero; ése, se llama Severus; y les recuerdo que la fecha tope de la apuesta era el día de San Valentín. Ahora caminen rápido que ya vamos muy tarde y el profesor no nos dejará participar. —las regañó la castaña rojiza de ojos azules en tono molesto, empezando a caminar muy rápido, dejando a su hermana y su mejor amiga paralizadas por la impresión en las escaleras de acceso al castillo._

—Así que para Navidad ustedes ya estaban cansadas de la apuesta. —comentó Kingsley mientras abrazaba a su prometida en un gesto un poco posesivo. No había logrado contenerse de hacer el comentario, pues aún recordaba lo celoso que había estado en esas fechas.

—Sí mi amor, Ámbar y yo estábamos al límite en esas fechas. —le confirmó la mujer rubia con una comprensiva sonrisa.

—En cambio yo empezaba a cegarme con Severus —comentó Dorothy cabizbaja, sonriendo agradecida cuando su esposo la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente. Sabía que Joseph había aceptado su pasado, algo que a ella aún le costaba—. Estaba muy confundida y con él me sentía en cierta forma afín. Creo que el error lo cometí cuando empecé a obligarme a verlo como un chico agradable, para no fallar en la apuesta con alguna reacción de desagrado que me delatase. Me repetí tantas veces eso que me lo terminé creyendo y acercando a él.

Sus cuatro acompañantes suspiraron y asintieron, en señal silenciosa de comprender y pedirles a las tres que continuasen con el relato.

_El día antes de la cena de navidad el profesor Dumbledore les permitió a los escasos alumnos que se quedaron en el colegio ir a Hogsmeade en grupo, escoltados por los jefes de las casas y Hagrid._

—_Es curioso que la época más fría del año sea en la que se celebre algo tan cálido para el corazón como lo es la navidad para la mayoría. —comentó con expresión nostálgica Dorothy Spears mientras caminaba al lado de Severus Snape._

—_¿Por qué dijiste "para la mayoría"? ¿Acaso no lo es para ti? —le preguntó él luego de unos minutos de silencio._

—_No. En estas fechas murió Adelaida, mi abuela materna. Clarisse no lo recuerda porque estaba con mis padres de compras por las fiestas, pero yo había estado con gripe y me quedé en casa con mi tía y mi abuela, "las dos Adelaidas" —le contó con un asomo de sonrisa que se entristeció seguidamente—. Las niñas vecinas también habían tenido gripe y dejaron encendida la chimenea toda la noche, sin vigilancia. Algunas ashwinders deben haber entrado a la casa de ellas sin que ninguno de la familia se percatase, pues mi tía si estuvo vigilando la chimenea —sacudió levemente la cabeza—. La abuela logró sacarnos del infierno en que se convirtieron las casas, pero ayudando a salir a la más pequeña de mis vecinas aspiró demasiado humo y murió en San Mungo el día antes de navidad._

—_Lo siento Dorothy. —le dijo con sinceridad su acompañante._

—_A ti tampoco se te ve muy feliz. —afirmó ella._

—_No, para mí tampoco es una época feliz. —le respondió él secamente, no queriendo recordar las navidades de su primer año, las únicas que pasó en su casa. Desde entonces había quedado de acuerdo con su madre en quedarse siempre en el colegio._

—_¿Me acompañas a mandar a reparar estos medallones localizadores? —le pidió ella, agregando rápidamente al ver su intención de negarse—: Todos los demás querrán ir a Honeydukes o a Las Tres Escobas o a Zonko. Ninguno querrá ir a Dervish & Banges y no me dejarán ir sola. Por favor Severus._

—_Muy bien. Vamos. —accedió._

_Aquella chica no era tan melosa como fingían serlo las otras dos. Se comportaba agradable con él pero no al extremo de ser fastidiosa. Le parecía una Hufflepuff tonta y manipulable de buen físico, aunque no la calificaría de cabeza hueca. No, pero sí era débil, débil como… Necesitaba a su lado a alguien astuto, que cuidase de ella y la hiciese una mujer. Tal vez no fuese mala idea el tenerla a su lado. Aquello les molestaba tanto a sus enemigos de siempre como a ella, a esa ingrata que lo ignoraba._

_Ajena a sus pensamientos Dorothy le hablaba sobre las investigaciones que Newt Scamander había publicado sobre Magizoología, haciendo énfasis en lo que se podía lograr con trabajo constante, comparándolo con el cuidado al trabajar con Pociones._

—¿Cuándo supiste que Severus te veía así? —le preguntó su hermana rubia, incapaz de contenerse.

—Se le escaparon algunas cosas un par de meses antes de alejarnos —le respondió Dorothy—. Obviamente no las entendí cuando me las dijo, ciega y sorda como estaba a lo que no quería ver, pero luego las comprendí.

Joseph apretó su abrazo en la cintura mientras los demás asentían y Clarisse le dirigía una mirada de disculpa a su hermana, que le sonrió con expresión comprensiva.

_Cuando al llegar al colegio de las vacaciones se bajaron del carruaje Ámbar y Clarisse casi sufren un colapso nervioso al ver a Severus acompañando a Dorothy, con algo muy similar a una sonrisa en su rostro._

—_Hola. ¿Estuvieron bien las vacaciones? —les preguntó el Slytherin._

—_Sí. —contestaron las dos a coro._

—_Dorothy y yo vamos a la biblioteca. Las veremos después. —les dijo él con tono suave y sedoso, los pozos negros de sus ojos no reflejando emoción alguna._

—_Pero… Yo tengo que hablar con mi hermana. —protestó Clarisse, desconcertada._

—_Severus y yo estamos investigando algo importante —le explicó con tono suave Dorothy, no queriendo que él se enojase—. Vinimos sólo a darles la bienvenida. Hablamos luego chicas._

—_Claro. —respondió aturdida Ámbar cuando ellos ya se habían girado y empezaban a alejarse de ellos._

—_Dime que estoy equivocada, que mi hermana no se está plegando a sus costumbres y deseos porque ella… ella…_

—_No lo digas Clarisse, por favor._

—_Pero Ámbar, ella… ¡Ésa no era mi hermana! —declaró la rubia asustada._

—_Tranquila amiga. Recuperaremos a Dorothy. —dijo con firmeza la castaña, más para convencerse a si misma que a su compañera de angustias._

—No saben cómo lamento haberme equivocado. —suspiró Ámbar.

—Yo no. Lo que viví me hizo madurar como mujer y apreciar luego a Joseph Hart como el hombre maravilloso que es. —aseguró Dorothy, que recibió seguidamente un beso de su esposo en la boca mientras sus acompañantes sonreían. Al separarse ella sonrió feliz, suspiró y siguió contándoles lo vivido.

_El día de San Valentín ese año era lunes, teniendo salida a Hogsmeade el domingo 13 de febrero de 1976. Ésa era una fecha que estaba segura no olvidaría jamás. Sospechaba que Severus querría formalizar su noviazgo con ella ese día._

_Le había costado mucho que él se fijara en ella como lo que era, una joven mujer que estaba enamorada de él. Había tenido que dominar su propio carácter, simulando más que nunca ser una perfecta Hufflepuff. Si él, o peor aún sus compañeros de casa, hubiesen sabido que ella en realidad tenía todas las características de Gryffindor jamás habría sido posible que se acercasen por la rivalidad entre las casas._

_Esa era la segunda cosa que tendría que agradecerle a Ámbar, su mejor amiga aunque en ese momento la mirase y denegara mientras suspiraba. Por acompañarla a ella le había pedido al Sombrero Seleccionador entrar a Hufflepuff y gracias a su idea de la apuesta estaba a sólo unos minutos de reunirse en la puerta del castillo con el chico que tanto le gustaba._

_Su hermana había llorado mucho el día anterior cuando las tres hablaron frente al lago. Habían celebrado primero el acercamiento de Kingsley Shacklebolt, el guapo moreno Ravenclaw de sexto año, a Clarisse y el de Will Hart, un apuesto rubio Gryffindor de séptimo año, a Ámbar, para luego sufrir ellas dos por algo que a ella la hacía muy feliz._

_Ella no se enojó porque las comprendía. Si dos años atrás le hubiesen dicho que Severus Snape, el hosco Slytherin de pelo grueso y apariencia grasosa, era atractivo de alguna manera, se hubiese soltado a reír a carcajadas. Pero eso había cambiado poco a poco, a medida que en su corazón se fue instalando aquél sentimiento._

—_No lo puedo creer. ¿Han visto quiénes acompañan a las hermanas Spears y a su inseparable Prewett? —les preguntó Sirius a sus amigos._

—_Sí. Y no me sorprende que Kingsley haya invitado a Clarisse, tampoco que Ámbar vaya de la mano de Will, pero… —James limpió con su varita sus gafas y se las puso de nuevo, sin poder creérselo—. ¿Es Quejicus el que lleva de la mano a Dorothy?_

—_Sí. Así es. —le respondió Remus, también asombrado._

—_Ah, no, yo no puedo permitir que se cometa ese crimen —explotó Sirius—. Mientras jugaban con él yo no me metí, pero no permitiré que ese caracol grasiento le eche a perder la vida a esa tonta._

—_Es mejor que no te metas en eso, Black. —le dijo en tono de advertencia Lily que caminaba con las gemelas White a sólo unos pasos de ellos._

—_¿Te decidiste a venir conmigo, Lily? —le preguntó con una sonrisa seductora James._

—_¿Cuándo vas a entender que eso no ocurrirá, Potter? —le respondió con expresión de fastidio._

—_Nunca, pelirroja hermosa._

—_Tu problema. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia._

—_¿Vamos los siete a Honeydukes? —propuso Jennifer, preocupada por la expresión con que miraban a la pareja Dorothy y Severus tanto Sirius como su gemela._

_Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina._

—_Después que resuelva eso, preciosa —le respondió el de ojos grises, dirigiéndose directamente a la pareja que tanto malestar le estaba ocasionando. Deteniéndose a sólo dos pasos de ellos le preguntó a la chica de ojos azules y pelo castaño rojizo—. ¿Ganaste entonces tú la apuesta con tu hermana y tu amiga? ¿Ya cobraste tu dinero o tienes que esperar a que él te pida que seas su novia?_

_Snape sintió que todo su interior ardía de coraje, más aún al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Angelica y la palidez súbita en el rostro de su acompañante._

—_¿Tan mal perdedor eres que recurres a eso, Black? No es algo propio de alguien que lleve ese apellido usar un recurso tan bajo cuando no obtiene lo que quiere. Ah, cierto, a ti te desconocieron tus padres porque no te comportas como un verdadero Black. ¿Es porque ella te ha rechazado que dices eso? —preguntó con cinismo, sonriendo con satisfacción al verlo enrojecer de la rabia._

_»Vamos Dorothy, en Honeydukes te compraré los chocolates que tanto te gustan como obsequio por el día de San Valentín y nuestro noviazgo. —le dijo con falsa dulzura, recordándose a si mismo que debía mantener su postura de novio enamorado mientras conseguía el tercero de sus objetivos._

_Angelica estaba tan o más enojada que Sirius, sabiendo que la chica Hufflepuff sí estaba enamorada pero el pelinegro Slytherin no. Aquello terminaría mal a la larga para la chica pero ella no debía intervenir. Incapaz de quedarse en el pueblo a "ver el espectáculo" sin hacer algo se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio sin decir nada._

—_¡Angelica! —la llamaron a coro Jennifer y Lily, corriendo tras ella._

—_¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó la pelirroja interpretando mal su reacción._

—_Sirius tiene razón. Él la lastimará y no quiero verlo._

—_Angelica —la detuvo por el brazo Lily, girándola para mirarla directo a los ojos—. ¿Tú sientes algo por Severus?_

—_¿Qué? —preguntó totalmente desconcertada la castaña de ojos aguamarinas—. ¡Claro que no! Yo estoy enamorada de… —Se detuvo al ver a los Merodeadores tras sus amigas—. A mí me gusta otro chico. Pero Sirius tiene razón en que Dorothy será quien salga lastimada._

—_Es posible que Severus sí la quiera. —intentó débilmente Lily._

_Jennifer denegó con expresión triste._

—_Lo siento chicos, pero yo prefiero regresar al castillo. —se disculpó Angelica._

—_Perdona Remus, pero yo también prefiero volver. —dijo con tono pesaroso Jennifer._

—_No te preocupes —le sonrió él dulcemente—. Nosotros vamos a… —Se detuvo y enarcó una ceja al ver a Sirius empezar a caminar hacia el castillo, sin decir una palabra, deteniéndose a esperarlos un par de pasos más adelante._

—_Nosotros las acompañamos al castillo. —dijo con expresión seria y tono decidido James, sorprendiendo mucho a Lily, Jennifer, Remus y Peter._

_Lily asintió casi sin darse cuenta. Muy pocas veces había visto así al "engreído, desordenado y bromista Potter". La expresión de extrañeza y preocupación de Remus le confirmó su percepción. No era ella la única que había notado su cambio. ¿Qué lo había ocasionado? ¿Estaba preocupado por la joven Spears sólo por el noviazgo con Snape?_

_Ella ya tenía algunos meses notando que los ojos color almendra del pelinegro de lentes se llenaban de una extraña mezcla de dolor y rabia cuando estaban cerca los Slytherin, el grupito que era más cercano a Severus. Angelica tenía casi el mismo tiempo comportándose extraño cuando estaba cerca de ellos. Aquello y la facilidad de ese grupo para las maldiciones… Estaba segura que la reacción tan extraña de Sirius, que en lugar de explotar se había encerrado en esos gruñidos bajos y su caminar furioso, también tenía que ver._

—¡Por eso no los vimos más ese día en el pueblo! —exclamó Ámbar cuando Remus terminó de contarles.

—¿Por qué se comportaron las gemelas así? —preguntó confundida Dorothy.

—¿Y por qué James y Sirius reaccionaron de esa manera? —preguntó intrigada Clarisse.

—Porque Angelica, James y Sirius ya sospechaban que ése grupo de Slytherins estaban de alguna manera ligado a los mortífagos. Los tres estaban muy disgustados y preocupados por el acercamiento de Dorothy a Severus, porque no querían que nadie de la casa de las serpientes le hiciese daño a algún compañero en el colegio. —les respondió con seguridad Remus, pues tiempo después lo habían hablado.

—James ya vivía con su familia la primera guerra de manera demasiado cercana —comentó con el ceño fruncido Kingsley mirando la chimenea, haciendo enarcar las cejas a Remus—. Sirius era su hermano más que su amigo, así que la situación también lo afectaba. Angelica hacía siempre lo posible por no involucrarse en problemas que la hiciesen enojar, a menos que Sirius estuviese involucrado y pudiese molestarlo.

Sus seis acompañantes lo miraron sorprendidos por unos minutos, reanudando el relato Remus cuando notó que lo empezaban a poner nervioso.

_Había pasado más de un año. Luego de hacerse novios Lily y James, al igual que, Angelica y Sirius, siendo "amigos entrañables" Jennifer y Remus (los cuatro primeros rodaban los ojos al oírlos decirlo) y desaparecido Peter que había salido con Sigfrida Rosier, para disgusto de James y Sirius, se sentaron en la Sala Común a hablar sobre el largo noviazgo de Dorothy y Severus._

_Lamentaban el pésimo cambio en ella, que se había convertido en una sombra de la joven alegre, vivaz, extrovertida y tenaz que ellos conocieron. Alejada de su mejor amiga Ámbar e incluso de su propia hermana Clarisse._

_Sirius le había gastado una broma muy pesada a la rubia y el moreno, ocasionando su ruptura justo antes de las vacaciones navideñas y por lo que había visto al volver era muy difícil que ellos volviesen a estar juntos a pesar de haber hablado él con la rubia por la insistencia de su novia, diciéndole la verdad de lo ocurrido._

_Pero Clarisse estaba muy dolida y no le quiso creer. La situación de su hermana la tenía muy irascible y sólo la agilidad de Sirius lo salvó de terminar en la enfermería._

_Ámbar y Will tenían una relación bastante sólida en la cual los Merodeadores no se entrometieron por la férrea vigilancia de Las Protectoras, que los culpaban a ellos en cierto modo de lo ocurrido al trío. Por eso había terminado en la enfermería Sirius luego de la broma a Clarisse y Kingsley._

_Angelica y Jennifer habían intentado hablar sutilmente con Dorothy, pero fue inútil. La chica estaba perdidamente enamorada del Slytherin y no se percataba de los cambios en ella que le decían preocupadas las dos Gryffindors._

—Sirius ya se los ha dicho pero vuelvo a insistir: Él cometió un terrible error al hacerles aquella broma, así como James y yo lo cometimos al ayudarlo. — se disculpó una vez más Remus.

—Si no hubiese estado tan enojada por la situación de Dorothy le hubiese escuchado sus disculpas y hoy fuese la esposa de Kingsley, probablemente tendríamos incluso niños. Lo ocurrido luego de la broma fue totalmente culpa mía. —declaró Clarisse.

—No. Lo que ocurrió fue lo mejor. Porque, como dijo antes Dorothy, nos ayudó a madurar como mujeres y hombres —aseveró el moreno, sonriendo un poco después con picardía—. Incluso logró que Sirius madurase un poco y eso es algo asombroso.

Sus seis acompañantes se soltaron a reír, destensándose un poco la situación. Dorothy retomó entonces el relato.

_Habían pasado ya dos años de su graduación, conviviendo con el hombre que amaba, pero… Su extraño comportamiento desde agosto la preocupaba muchísimo. Los que se creían sus amigos no lo habían notado pero ella sí. ¿Cómo no notar la perturbación en las profundidades de los ojos del hombre que amaba?_

_Se sintió nuevamente mareada y lo decidió, iría a examinarse a San Mungo de inmediato. Tal vez si sus sospechas eran ciertas pudiese terminar de romper la barrera que la separaba aún de Severus y lo pudiese alejar de esas peligrosas personas que tanto frecuentaba._

_A final de tarde lo recibió dichosa. Le había pedido que viniese desde el colegio, donde ahora era profesor de Pociones, para decirle la buena noticia._

—_Tienes exactamente tres minutos para decirme porqué me hiciste venir si te tengo prohibido contactarme a menos que sea algo importante. —le espetó enojado apenas aparecer por la red flú._

—_Todo lo que nos concierne es algo importante, mi amor. —le respondió dolida por el tono que estaba usando con ella._

—_¡Oh, vamos! ¿Para eso me hiciste venir? No sé porqué acepté enredarme con una inútil Hufflepuff que después de tres años no sabe ocupar su lugar. —le soltó con frialdad y veneno en el tono de voz._

—_Severus. —musitó decepcionada._

—_Yo te he dedicado mucho tiempo desde que te acercaste a mí, convirtiéndote del ser insignificante que eras en una mujer. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a apreciar mi esfuerzo y poner de tu parte? A estas alturas deberías de comportarte de acuerdo a lo que te he enseñado._

—_¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Quieres que me comporte como lo hacía Angelica? —le espetó enojada. Sintió que un puñal de dolor atravesaba su corazón al verlo perder el control y tomar un libro de la biblioteca cercana arrojándoselo, escapándose por muy poco de que le acertara—. ¿Vas a empezar a golpearme como hacía tu padre con tu madre? —le preguntó apuntándole con su varita, sintiendo que todo su coraje Gryffindor le bullía en las venas después de reprimirlo por años, viendo con satisfacción que se paralizaba al oírla—. Sí Severus, lo sé. Así como también sospeché siempre que estabas enamorado de Angelica pero me negaba a creerlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te amaba. Pero tú nunca supiste valorarme a mí y a mi amor. Ahora te quedas solo, Severus. Ella está muerta y yo me voy._

—_Tú no sabes vivir sin mí. Déjate de tonterías y comport…_

—_No Severus —lo interrumpió furiosa—. La Dorothy que te amó no sabía vivir sin ti, pero a ella acabas de matarla. La Dorothy que nunca supiste ver, ni mucho menos llegaste a conocer, está feliz al saber que ha despertado de una pesadilla, que es libre y que su potencial Gryffindor la ayudará a emprender una nueva vida —Al ver su expresión de sorpresa sonrió con amargura—. Perdí mi juventud y libertad por amor a ti, pero ahora que has matado ese sentimiento soy libre para elegir una vez más. Por amistad con Ámbar decidí ser Hufflepuff, por amor a Severus acepté perder mi libertad convirtiéndome en una sombra, hoy por el amor más grande, aquél del que me habló mi abuela, yo decido ser una Gryffindor a plenitud, libre, luchadora y valerosa._

—_No sé porqué razón estás diciendo tantas tonterías juntas pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para dilucidarlo —le dijo muy serio, haciendo un esfuerzo para contener su enojo, apretando la marca en su brazo con su mano libre para disminuir un poco el ardor—. Cuando vuelva hablaremos._

—_Hasta nunca Severus. Olvídame porque yo te olvidaré. —sentenció sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, soltándose a llorar al verlo desaparecer._

_Se dirigió presurosa al cuarto, recogió en una maleta sus pertenencias y desapareció. Su hermana la ayudaría. Saldría adelante con el fruto de su amor. Esa pequeña criatura que llevaba en su seno no había tenido padre, pues ese hombre nunca la había amado, pero tenía una madre que había amado y deseado su llegada, la que ahora estaba feliz porque estaba allí._

_Su amor era inmenso, arroparía a su bebé con él. No se arrepentiría nunca de no habérselo dicho porque estaba segura que él no querría un bebe suyo. Lo había deseado, sí, ahora estaba segura, pero no con ella sino con Angelica. Una lástima que no escuchase a la Gryffindor cuando le advirtió, pero ella estaba ciega y sorda por amor en ese entonces._

_Había lamentado que las gemelas murieran siendo tan jóvenes, también el terrible destino que parecía cernirse sobre la pelirroja y la rubia, que habían desaparecido con sus esposos e hijos, ocultándose. Las Protectoras siempre habían sido buenas con ella._

_Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que había estado unida a un hombre que probablemente tenía mucho que ver en lo que les había ocurrido. Ella no creía que Sirius o Remus fuesen culpables de la muerte de las gemelas como había oído, en cambio Severus… Pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que reconstruir su vida y con investigar no les devolvería la vida._

—… Dos años más tarde me encontraba feliz con mi hijita de año y medio en una mano y mi otro brazo posado en el del hombre que amaba y amo, frente al mago del Ministerio. Había conseguido de nuevo el amor en Joseph, el primo de Will quien se había casado con Ámbar. En unos minutos yo sería Dorothy Hart, una mujer libre que amaba y era amada, cuyo esposo me había pedido que le permitiese adoptar a Eileen. Mi nueva vida comenzaba y el pasado quedaba enterrado hasta que mi hija cumpliese quince años, cuando le diríamos la verdad —Suspiró y los miró de uno en uno—. Ahora que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo estoy aterrada.

—Tranquila mi amor, ella es una joven hermosa por fuera y por dentro, como tú. Ya verás como lo asimila y sigue adelante. —le dijo con cariño Joseph, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Pero cuando sepa que es él… un asesino. ¡Por Merlín! —exclamó ella angustiada.

Remus suspiró y procedió a contarles a las tres mujeres y los Hart lo que le habían sacado a Severus Snape durante los interrogatorios, ayudado por Kingsley, reafirmándoles que no había mentido en lo ocurrido la noche del ataque a Hogwarts por lo que habían averiguado gracias a _Orión_, Hagrid y el pensadero de Dumbledore.

Los siete presentes en aquella sala sabían que aún así la chica se vería afectada. No sería nada fácil para Eileen Hart saber que era hija de Severus Snape.


	31. El Tratamiento de los Longbottom

_Resumen: Primera terapia a los Longbottom. Un reencuentro emotivo. Batalla en Bristol. Segunda terapia. Cierre del proceso iniciado por Angelica y Antiguos Dunedains. Primera práctica en Magia Antigua del G.E.J.M.A. Estudio de Estrategias mediante Ajedrez Mágico. Tercera terapia._

_**El Tratamiento de los Longbottom**_

A la hora de la cena Sirius buscó a Angela y Harry en la dirección del colegio, donde habían sido convocados por medio de Hermione para no despertar sospechas entre sus compañeros. De allí viajaron primero a Grimmauld a visitar a George que empezaba a recuperarse con el nuevo tratamiento y luego a La Pradera, donde los esperaban Eowyn, Faramir, Remus, Nymph, Meg, Arwen y Aragorn, pues los dos primeros cuidaban desde horas del mediodía a los Longbottom mientras los búlgaros habían viajado con algunos miembros de la O.D.F. a La Madriguera para instalarse allí.

—Empezaremos primero con Frank, que es el más difícil según la evaluación. —sugirió Arwen al notar el nerviosismo en los dos chicos.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron a coro los jóvenes pelinegros.

Eowyn y Faramir se quedaron con Alice, mientras Angela, Harry, Arwen y Aragorn llevaban a Frank a otra habitación, que sellaron e insonorizaron. Nymph y Meg se quedaron con sus prometidos en la salita, esperando a que les avisasen que habían terminado con la primera terapia para subir a ver a sus amigos por consejo de Arwen, para evitar que el nerviosismo de los dos Merodeadores afectase a los chicos.

Harry y Arwen se ubicaron frente a Frank, mientras Angela y Aragorn se paraban tras él, concentrados los cuatro en lo que harían. El chico de pelo negro y la pelirroja usarían su don mezclado sobre él para despertarle sus recuerdos, pensamientos y emociones. La chica de pelo negro le enviaría pequeñas cargas concentradas de energía a la parte superior y central de la cabeza, en el trayecto que une el hemisferio derecho y el izquierdo del cerebro. Su tío lo haría en la parte central y posterior de la cabeza, justo sobre la nuca en dirección a la boca, estando muy atento a sujetar al castaño de ser necesario.

A los diez minutos de iniciado el procedimiento Aragorn tuvo que sujetar con fuerza a Frank que se debatía y gritaba con furia, mientras Harry continuaba el procedimiento con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que Angela, controlándose los dos por su entrenamiento en sus dones, las advertencias de Arwen sobre lo que ocurriría y el deseo de ver curado al padre de su amigo. Fueron cinco minutos de agitación intensa, seguidos de quince minutos de un llanto continuo e intentos esporádicos del ex auror de liberarse, antes que se tranquilizase. Diez minutos más de terapia, en que Arwen le indicó a Harry en voz baja que se concentrase en ayudarlo a calmarse y finalizaron.

—¿Lily? ¿James? —preguntó Frank luego de parpadear un par de veces, mientras la pelirroja le secaba el rostro y Aragorn le acomodaba la camisa del pijama.

—Familiar de Lily. —le respondió con tono dulce Arwen.

Harry no soportó oírlo llamarlo con el nombre de su padre y quitó sin darse cuenta el sello, saliendo corriendo de la habitación llorando sin control.

—¿Qué tienes? —lo sujetó Sirius en un abrazo al final de las escaleras, usando su don para tranquilizarlo de manera intuitiva.

—El señor Longbottom… me llamó James… y yo… Debí decirle algo, pero después de verlo tan… No pude. —sollozó el pelinegro entre sus brazos, aferrado a él.

Remus y Sirius se miraron nerviosos, con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber qué decirle para tranquilizarlo.

Nymph y Meg suspiraron, se acercaron y rodearon con sus parejas al chico, intentando con su gesto transmitirle calma y amor. Ya Arwen les había advertido que sería muy difícil para sus parejas y los chicos, que necesitarían de las dos mucha paciencia, cariño y apoyo silencioso.

Angela terminó de bajar las escaleras y le acarició la cabeza con cariño a Harry, mientras les transmitía calma a los cinco.

—Papá, tío Remus, tía Arwen dice que suban a ver a tío Frank un rato, antes de darle la poción para que duerma. No quieren que se sienta entre extraños luego de su primer despertar. —les pidió con voz dulce.

—Los acompañaremos hasta el pasillo. —le ofreció Meg a su prometido con una sonrisa.

—Yo tengo que hablar con Harry. —lo tomó de la mano Angela, llevándolo hacia la cocina de la casita.

—¿Remus? ¿Sirius? —preguntó Frank al verlos entrar al cuarto, sintiéndose un poco mareado y bastante confuso.

—Sí amigo. Hola. —lo saludó afectuosamente el de ojos miel.

—Hola Frank. —le sonrió con cariño el de ojos grises.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Neville está con ustedes? ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó rápidamente, deseoso de entender.

—Tranquilo amigo —le puso Remus su mano sobre el hombro derecho—. Alice está descansando en otro cuarto. Neville está bien y a salvo. Lo que pasó te lo contaremos luego, primero debes tomarte unas pociones y descansar.

—Él es Aragorn, el hermano mayor de Angelica —se lo presentó Sirius, lamentando que aquello no se hubiese dado años atrás, cuando Peter y Voldemort aún no les habían destruido sus vidas—. Ella es Arwen, su esposa.

—Mucho gusto —les sonrió Frank con confusión evidente en su expresión—. ¿Qué le pasó a James?

—El gusto es nuestro. —le respondió con amabilidad el Dunedain.

—Beba esta poción, le ayudará a recuperar fuerzas mientras descansa. —le pidió con suavidad la pelirroja, poniéndole en las manos un vaso con poción de sabor a chocolate.

—Pero yo quiero ver a Neville y a Alice. —protestó el ex auror.

—Mañana Frank, cuando esté más descansado y recuperado. —le respondió con amabilidad Aragorn.

—Pero…

—Haz lo que te dicen, amigo. —lo interrumpió Remus.

—No querrás preocupar a Alice. —añadió Sirius.

Frank frunció el ceño pero asintió, tomando la poción que le indicaban. No se sentía bien y confiaba en ellos dos.

Remus y Sirius lo ayudaron a recostarse en la cama, suspirando audiblemente luego de verlo quedarse profundamente dormido. Salieron del cuarto a una señal de Aragorn.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó preocupada Arwen.

—Abajo en la cocina con Angela. —le respondió Remus.

—¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? —le preguntó Sirius al que había sido su cuñado, con la angustia evidenciándose en su voz.

—La terapia alteró bastante a Frank —le respondió Aragorn mientras con una cabezadita le indicaba a su esposa que fuese con los chicos—. Harry se controló bastante para ayudarlo, pues ya Arwen les había advertido lo que podría ocurrir, pero al oír que él lo llamaba con el nombre de su padre y a su tía con el de su madre no pudo más. Angela se controló más por su entrenamiento.

—¿Es indispensable que los chicos participen en las terapias? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sí. No podremos sanar a los Longbottom sin la ayuda de Angela y Harry.

Los dos Merodeadores y sus prometidas se giraron al oír pasos que se acercaban.

—¿Estás en condiciones de seguir, Harry? —le preguntó preocupado Sirius.

—Sí padrino. No te preocupes. —lo intentó tranquilizar.

—¿Y tú cómo estás, mi pequeña? —interrogó a su hija intranquilo. No le gustaba que aparentase tranquilidad cuando sus ojos verdes delataban su tristeza.

—Estoy bien papá. —le mintió con dulzura, suspirando al ver que fruncía el ceño.

—Arwen. Los dos chicos están afectados por su participación en el tratamiento de Frank. ¿Estás segura que pueden participar en el de Alice? —intervino Remus.

—Sí. Ellos pueden hacerlo. Ya lo hemos hablado y están más tranquilos. Con ella hoy no será tan difícil, por eso comenzamos con él —Al ver que los dos Merodeadores seguían mirando a los chicos pelinegros con preocupación, percibiendo en Sirius su alteración, agregó para tranquilizarlos—: Todos los que estamos aquí queremos ayudar a los Longbottom a mejorar, pero ni Aragorn ni yo pondríamos en peligro la salud física o emocional de los chicos por ayudarlos. Si vemos que no pueden manejar la situación suspendemos la terapia.

—No dudo del cariño que ustedes dos les tienen a los chicos —le aclaró Remus—. Sé que les cuidan bien en la medida que ellos lo permiten. Lo que me preocupa es que ellos no se detengan al sentirse mal por ayudar a Alice.

Angela y Harry se miraron de reojo, asintiendo levemente ella al ver la decisión en los ojos esmeraldas de él.

—Nos comprometemos a avisarle a tía Arwen y tío Aragorn si en algún momento no podemos continuar. —les dijo con seriedad el pelinegro.

—¿Lo prometen? —presionó Meg, que también estaba preocupada por ellos.

—Lo prometemos. —aceptaron a coro los dos.

Aragorn tocó con suavidad la puerta del cuarto, pidiéndole a su hermana cuando le abrió que ella y su cuñado vigilasen el sueño de Frank y lo durmiesen con el hechizo si lo veían alterarse, mientras ellos procedían con Alice.

Harry y Arwen se sentaron frente a la mamá de Neville, mientras se ubicaban de pie tras ella Angela y Aragorn.

—_¿Estás segura de poder hacerlo sin que tía se dé cuenta?_ —le preguntó Harry a su amiga mentalmente.

—_Sí. No te preocupes y haz como dijimos. Concéntrate sólo en tu don mezclado y en los puntos del cerebro basal de tía Alice._ —le respondió ella de la misma manera.

A la señal de asentimiento de la pelirroja los cuatro comenzaron a aplicarle la terapia a Alice Longbottom, que fue sujetada por Aragorn a los cinco minutos de iniciado para evitar que se alejase o se hiciese daño, con un nudo en la garganta al sentir que se aferraba a él llamándolo "Frank" y suplicándole que detuviese aquello, que no permitiese que le hiciesen daño ni a ella ni al pequeño Neville.

Los Longbottom habían sufrido muchísimo durante el ataque de los Lestrange y, aunque los dos chicos y los esposos tenían muy presente el no despertarle los recuerdos de aquello, era inevitable que el cúmulo de sensaciones de miedo, desesperación y ansiedad de aquél ataque reviviesen con fuerza durante ese primer tratamiento. Durante los primeros cinco minutos todo eso despertaba, siendo los siguientes quince cruciales, para permitir que fluyesen aquellas sensaciones de manera controlada, guiándolos durante este tiempo hacia una sensación de seguridad y calma que les permitiese recuperarse. Los últimos diez minutos eran dedicados a serenar sus ánimos y despejar su mente de pensamientos de angustia.

—¿Harry? —le preguntó Alice, sus ojos azules fijos en las esmeraldas de él. El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos mirándola asustado, sin saber que responderle—. Pero no es posible. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué clase de juego macabro es éste? —preguntó aterrada, incorporándose bruscamente, alejándose de todos hasta que la pared junto al cabecero de la cama la detuvo.

—Tranquila Alice. —le pidió en tono dulce Arwen.

—Tú no eres Lily, aunque intentes parecerte a ella. —le respondió agitada.

—No. Ella no es Lily. Es Arwen, la esposa de Aragorn, el hermano mayor de Angelica —le explicó Angela, señalándole primero a su tía y luego a su tío—. Se parece a Lily porque es su tía, ya que su hermano Arathorn era a quienes ustedes conocieron como Sam, el abuelo de Harry —Al verla denegar asustada suspiró, haciéndoles señas a sus tíos y al pelinegro que retrocediesen—. Nadie te va a hacer daño, tía Alice. ¿Recuerdas los camafeos de Angelica y Jennifer? No pueden ser falsificados ni adulterados, lo sabes —le dijo con suavidad, quitándose el suyo del cuello y deslizándolo sobre la cama, al igual que su propia varita—. Toma tía. Examínalo.

Alice miraba todo nerviosa, agitada, lista para salir corriendo al menor intento de acercarse a ella. Vio la varita y el medallón con desconfianza, agarrando el medallón con la sabana de la cama para evitar el contacto directo. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver la inscripción tras el objeto, mirando de nuevo a todos de reojo. Asustada tomó la varita, pues la reconoció como la de Angelica, y convocó un hechizo para iluminar el medallón pasándole la varita como le había enseñado su amiga más rebelde. Tragó saliva al verificar que era el original, el de la impetuosa.

—¿Dónde están Angelica y Jennifer? ¿Por qué me dices tía? —le preguntó a la chica.

—Porque mamá, tía Jennifer, tía Lily y tú hicieron un pacto de mezcla de sangres cuando tenían doce años, declarándose hermanas aunque no lo fuesen de sangre —le respondió con dulzura Angela mientras sus tres acompañantes la miraban asombrados, denegando levemente los dos mayores asustados por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación—. Ha pasado algún tiempo, tía Alice. Identificaste correctamente a Harry. Neville está en Hogwarts —le explicó con cariño, sugiriéndole a continuación—. Mírate al espejo.

La mujer de cabello canoso avanzó un par de pasos, temerosa, girándose a mirarse en el espejo, dejando escapar un grito de miedo de su garganta, así como también el camafeo de sus manos. Arwen retuvo a Harry, que intentó acercarse a ella.

—Tranquila tía. Todo lo entenderás a su tiempo —le dijo Angela con el mismo tono suave que había empleado hasta ahora, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta—. Papá, tío, por favor entren, tía Alice necesita verlos. —les pidió abriéndola.

Sirius y Remus entraron de inmediato al oírla, enarcando las cejas interrogantes al ver a su encanecida amiga apuntándoles con una varita con expresión de pánico.

—¿Quiénes son realmente? ¿Qué han hecho con mi hijo y con mi esposo? ¿Qué me hicieron para que esté así? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? —preguntó Alice atropelladamente, a punto de un colapso nervioso.

—La forma animaga de alguien es inconfundible, papá. Por favor demuéstrale que eres Sirius Black, su amigo. —le pidió Angela, que empezaba a sudar frío. El haber ayudado a Harry durante la terapia, sin que sus tíos se diesen cuenta, esforzándose ahora en mantener la situación con su tía controlada con sus dones y estar además cediéndole dones de su mamá a la directora y a Kingsley, a pesar de la ayuda de su tío, empezaban a pesar en su organismo. Se sentía mareada.

Sirius parpadeó y asintió, convirtiéndose en el perro negro, grande y lanudo. Se acercó lentamente a Alice, deteniéndose al verla agacharse. Se dejó examinar y acariciar por ella hasta que al verla sollozar recuperó su forma humana y la abrazó con cariño, ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Shhh. Tranquila Alice. Shhh. —le decía con ternura, pidiéndole auxilio con la mirada a Remus, sin saber qué hacer.

—Calma amiga. Todo te lo explicaremos en su momento, pero ahora debes tomarte unas pociones y descansar —le dijo el castaño con voz suave, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño, ayudando a su amigo a llevarla a la cama. Le entregó la poción que Arwen le tendía y la convenció para que la bebiese—. Neville y Frank estarán dichosos de verte restablecida. Por favor, tómala y descansa. Luego hablaremos contigo muchas cosas, pero ahora debes dormir un poco para que te recuperes.

Alice hizo lo que su amigo le decía, sintiéndose agotada, nerviosa y mareada, deseando que al despertar se sintiese bien, con su hijo y su esposo a su lado. Angela le indicó con sus manos a sus acompañantes en el tratamiento que necesitaba salir del cuarto, asintiendo los tres, saliendo tras ella Aragorn que también se sentía mareado.

—¿Angela? —le preguntó en voz baja Meg, preocupada al verla tan pálida.

—Mareada. —musitó la chica, sintiendo que todo se le oscurecía mientras unos brazos la sujetaban desde atrás.

—Ve por Faramir, por favor. —le pidió Aragorn a Nymph, sujetando a su sobrina y apoyándose en la pared para no caer con ella.

La metamórfaga hizo lo que le pedía rápidamente, mientras Meg acercaba con su varita una silla que se encontraba en el pasillo y ayudaba a la chica a sentarse.

—¡Angela! ¡Aragorn! —exclamó en voz baja Eowyn, mirándolos asustada, mientras su esposo evitaba que su hermano se deslizase por la pared hacia el piso.

—Transferencia de dones y Alice reaccionó mejor de lo previsto. —susurró Aragorn que, al igual que Angela, Harry y Arwen, había estado transmitiéndole calma a Alice al ver su reacción para evitar que su alteración la perjudicase, debilitándose con aquello y la ayuda que ahora le daba a su sobrina.

Eowyn los evaluó rápidamente con su varita, suspirando con alivio al ver que no era tan serio. Denegó levemente por lo necios que se habían puesto los dos cuando ella había sugerido hablar con Mithrandir sobre retrasar los entrenamientos en los dones, mientras ellos le aplicaban el tratamiento a los Longbottom.

—Debemos recostarlos para que descansen y ayudarlos Arwen y Harry con el don del Manejo de la Energía. —dictaminó en voz baja, justo en el momento en que se asomaban a la puerta del cuarto los dos aludidos y los dos Merodeadores, pues Alice estaba profundamente dormida.

—No es… necesario. —intentó oponerse Aragorn, pero su voz fue muy baja y poco convincente, preocupándolos aún más a todos tanto el oírlo como el ver que Angela ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para oponerse.

—Nymph y Meg, quédense al pendiente de Alice y Frank. Sirius, trae a Angela. Faramir, ayúdame a movilizar a Aragorn. Eowyn, ve por las pociones para los cuatro y dile al señor Mithrandir lo que está pasando. Arwen y Harry, vamos, los ayudarán y se recostarán. —ordenó rápidamente Remus.

Todos siguieron rápidamente sus instrucciones, protestando en voz baja Harry, Arwen, Angela y Aragorn cuando les tocó tomarse la poción cristalina frente al anciano, que reñía a los dos últimos por su necedad al no avisarle lo que estaban haciendo. Sólo cuando los cuatro estaban medianamente recuperados viajaron todos a Deercourage, a excepción de Eowyn y Faramir que se quedaron a cuidar de los padres de Neville y el profesor Mithrandir que regresó de inmediato al colegio. Angela y Harry tuvieron que quedarse a dormir en la mansión Potter por la insistencia de Sirius, para no preocuparlo.

Al día siguiente, antes de la hora del desayuno, acompañaron a los chicos a Grimmauld para que visitasen a George. Meg llevó luego a los dos pelinegros al colegio para que desayunasen en el Gran Comedor con todos y no despertar sospechas sobre sus ausencias. Nymph, Remus, Sirius, Arwen y Aragorn viajaron a La Pradera para estar presentes en el despertar de Alice y Frank.

Faramir había acompañado a Frank toda la noche y Eowyn a Alice, proporcionándoles todo lo necesario para que se asearan y cambiaran en cuanto despertaron. Notaron que los dos estaban muy nerviosos por las evidencias del paso del tiempo y la larga enfermedad en ellos.

—Buenos días Alice —la saludó con tono dulce Arwen—. ¿Se acuerda de nosotros? —le preguntó, señalándose a si misma y a su esposo.

—Buenos días. Arwen y Aragorn —le respondió con tono cortés pero que dejaba ver sus nervios—. Usted se parece a Angelica y usted a Lily, sólo que… No lo entiendo, mi amiga nunca me dijo que usted era su tía.

—Lily no se lo dijo porque se enteró poco antes de morir y en ese momento la información fue muy confusa para ella. Nosotros cuatro no lo sabíamos cuando compartimos con ella, lo descubrimos hace poco. —le explicó con una dulce sonrisa Arwen.

Alice asintió. Se miró de nuevo al espejo y se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Cuántos años han pasado?

—Dieciséis años. —le respondió con suavidad Remus.

—¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy así y no recuerdo casi nada?

—Unos mortífagos los atacaron y sus mentes resultaron afectadas por lo que… ¡Ay! —le respondió Sirius con expresión seria, recibiendo un pisotón de Arwen que no le permitió continuar. Comprendió mientras se quejaba que su costumbre de decir la verdad sin medir las consecuencias podía ser contraproducente para sus amigos.

—¡Neville! ¡Frank! —exclamó Alice asustada.

—Tranquila —le pidió con voz suave Arwen, lanzándole rápidamente una mirada enojada al pelinegro de ojos grises—. Neville está en el colegio, perfecto de salud. Frank, al igual que usted, se empieza a recuperar.

—Quiero verlos. —exigió de inmediato Alice.

—A Frank lo verás en unos minutos, cuando bajemos con ustedes a desayunar. —le respondió con suavidad Remus.

—¿Por qué no ahora mismo? —preguntó intranquila.

—Su recuperación ayer no fue tan avanzada como la suya. Quisiéramos primero… —intentó Aragorn.

—¿Qué tiene Frank? —lo interrumpió angustiada.

—Si en verdad está bien quiero verla ahora. —escucharon claramente la voz de Frank en el pasillo.

—Por favor señor Longbottom, cálmese. Necesitamos unos minutos para… —intentaba calmarlo Faramir.

—FRANK. —gritó Alice al oírlo.

—ALICE. —le correspondió él de la misma manera.

Arwen y Aragorn se miraron y asintieron, abriendo la puerta Remus a una señal de ellos mientras la pareja de Dunedains se concentraban en el don de Percibir e Influir las Emociones para transmitirles calma a los dos. Los dos Merodeadores vieron como sus prometidas y Faramir le abrían paso al hombre que corrió a los brazos de su esposa, quien también se abalanzó hacia él, fundiéndose en un abrazo lleno de ansiedad, alivio, pero especialmente amor.

Alice y Frank se separaron levemente por un par de minutos, mirándose, recorriendo el uno el rostro del otro con sus manos, reconociéndose nuevamente, sonriendo con dulzura y fundiéndose luego en un beso, inicialmente tímido que pasó seguidamente a apasionado.

Los ocho miembros del G.A.H. sintieron que un nudo les aprisionaba las gargantas, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una suave sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios. Se sentían felices al verlos así, unidos como pareja, tristes al mismo tiempo al verlos tan acabados físicamente, aún tan enfermos, pues su recuperación apenas si comenzaba y jamás sería completa.

—Es necesario que permanezcan tranquilos para que podamos ayudarlos a recuperarse —les dijo Aragorn con suavidad una vez que se separaron y se giraron a mirarlos—. Fue sólo por eso que no los habíamos reunido. Queríamos hablar con cada uno por separado antes porque su reacción ayer a la primera terapia no fue igual.

—¿La primera terapia? —preguntó Frank abrazando a Alice con gesto protector.

—Debemos aplicarles tres terapias para asegurar que su recuperación sea total. —les explicó con una suave sonrisa Arwen.

—¿Recordaré entonces todo? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Tú también tienes vacíos en tu memoria, mi amor?

—Sí. Si me esfuerzo por recordar algo me duele la cabeza y me mareo.

—Eso es porque han recibido sólo la primera de las tres terapias. —aclaró la pelirroja al notar que los dos la miraban interrogantes.

—¿Recordaremos también el ataque? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido Alice.

—No consideramos prudente… —empezó a responderle Aragorn.

—Perdone usted, pero si no lo recordamos como atestiguaríamos contra quienes nos hicieron este daño. —lo interrumpió Frank.

—Eso no será necesario, amigo. A ellos ya se les siguió juicio por lo que hicieron y estuvieron encerrados en Az… —le intentó responder Remus.

—¿Estuvieron? —interrogó Alice sin dejar terminar a su amigo, con incredulidad en su voz—. ¿Los dejaron libres después del daño que le hicieron a mi familia?

—Claro que no, amiga. Ellos… —Sirius miró de reojo a los demás, pidiendo ayuda. No sabía si debía continuar.

—Ellos fueron liberados de Azkaban por Voldemort en una fuga masiva de prisioneros hace más de dos años. —lo apoyó Remus.

—Voldemort ha seguido entonces haciendo daño —afirmó con expresión seria y tono lúgubre Frank—. ¿Cuándo veremos a Lily, Angelica, Jennifer y James? Porque quien estaba ayer con ustedes cuando reaccioné no era mi amigo sino Harry —Al notar que los ocho se miraban de reojo, nerviosos, agregó—: Lo sé ahora que estoy más tranquilo por el color de sus ojos y el evidente paso del tiempo en mí, en mi esposa y en dos de mis amigos. Por favor, respondan mi pregunta.

—Señor Longbottom, como ya le dije el que ustedes estén tranquilos es vital para su recuperación —le dijo con tono pausado Aragorn—. Vamos a darles unas pociones, bajamos con ustedes a desayunar y luego, en la medida que su salud lo permita, les responderemos sus preguntas y vendrán otras personas a verlos.

—¿Y a Neville? ¿Cuándo veremos a nuestro hijo? —presionó Frank.

—Ustedes aún no están bien —empezó a explicarles Arwen—. El miércoles debemos…

—Es nuestro hijo y tenemos derecho a verlo. —la interrumpió Alice.

—Eso no lo negamos, pero… —intentó Eowyn.

—Desde que desperté me han dicho que está bien y en el colegio, pero él estaba conmigo siempre —la interrumpió Alice, con su angustia de madre desbordándose en su voz—. ¿Qué le hicieron a mi niño cuando ya no pudimos defenderlo?

—Neville está bien, pero durante dieciséis años vio a sus padres enfermos —le respondió con suavidad Remus—. Habíamos pensado reunirlos el domingo, luego de la tercera terapia, cuando estuviesen totalmente restablecidos.

Alice denegó con ferocidad aferrada a su esposo. _"No. Necesito verlo"_.

—Faramir, por favor ve a Hogwarts. Trae a Neville y a Luna. —se decidió Arwen.

—En seguida.

—¿Mamá aún vive? —preguntó Frank con el ceño fruncido, intentando ubicar el recuerdo en su memoria.

—La señora Augusta está viva, pero ella no sabe que les estamos aplicando unas terapias para sanarlos. —le respondió Remus.

—Neville nos pidió que no le dijésemos nada a ella hasta que su recuperación fuese total, debido a la edad de la señora. —explicó Aragorn al ver la pregunta formarse en el rostro del hombre frente a él.

Alice y Frank asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo.

—¿Podríamos ver también a Harry? —pidió él cuando Faramir estaba a punto de salir del cuarto.

—Sí. —aprobó Aragorn.

—¿Y a la hija de Angelica y Sirius? —preguntó Alice.

—¿A quién? —interrogó asombrado Frank.

—La chica que estaba ayer aquí con Harry y con ellos. Es tu hija, Sirius, ¿verdad? —quiso saber la mujer de ojos azules y pelo encanecido prematuramente.

—Sí. Se llama Angela Saiph. —le respondió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo paternal el aludido.

—¿Tienes más hijos? —le preguntó con una sonrisa Frank.

—No. —le respondió luego de una breve vacilación el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—¿Angelica y tú sólo tuvieron una hija? —preguntó asombrada Alice, frunciendo el ceño al ver que el semblante de su amigo se ensombrecía—. ¿Jennifer y tú tuvieron hijos? —le preguntó a Remus.

—Sí. Una hija. Se llama Jessica Roma. —le respondió con una sonrisa suave el aludido.

—¿Ella…? ¿Ella heredó…? ¿Consiguió Jennifer la cura? —preguntó insegura Alice.

—Mi hija y yo estamos ahora curados. —le respondió Remus, luego de interrogar con la mirada a los tíos de su hija y estos denegar levemente.

—¿Dónde están mis tres amigas y James? —preguntó Alice. Tragó saliva ante el silencio de los ocho.

—¿Están muertos? —preguntó Frank. Cerró los ojos ante su silencio, empezando a sentirse mareado.

—Ve por todos los chicos, Faramir. Meg, Nymph, por favor vayan con él. —les indicó Aragorn, luego de sujetar a los esposos rápidamente, ayudándolo Remus con Frank y Sirius tomando a Alice entre sus brazos. Arwen y Eowyn buscaron rápidamente las pociones que debían darles.

Las dos ex aurores y el Dunedain asintieron y salieron en busca de los chicos, organizándose frente a la chimenea. Ellas dos irían al colegio mientras él iba a Grimmauld. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor que George estuviese cerca de Angela, pues el chico ya estaba bastante recuperado y para la chica no era sencilla la situación. Faramir era el más indicado para convencer a Molly de dejarlo ir.

—Tomen estas pociones y permítanme ayudarles a tranquilizarse. —les pidió con dulzura Arwen, dejándose fluir con intensidad en ellos dos al verlos asentir.

* * *

Estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor Angela y Hermione a Aritmancia, Luna y Daphne a Runas Antiguas, Gabrielle, Christine y Timothy a Astronomía, Jefferson a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Christopher, Ginny, Jessica, Isolda (gemela no idéntica de Daphne adoptada por Ámbar y Will Hart), Harry, Ron y Neville a la biblioteca, cuando se consiguieron con Nymph, Meg y la profesora McGonagall, palideciendo todos.

Se dirigieron los quince chicos y las tres mujeres al despacho de la directora, luego que Neville declarase que todos los que lo acompañaban en ese momento eran de su absoluta confianza. Allí les explicaron las dos ex aurores lo ocurrido con Alice y Frank.

Daphne, Isolda, Jefferson, Gabrielle y Timothy les dijeron a los chicos que fuesen tranquilos. Isolda entraría a Aritmancia para tomar apuntes si la directora le daba permiso, a lo que ella accedió de inmediato para que pudiesen ir tranquilas Hermione y Angela. El siguiente bloque para séptimo año era Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y ninguno la cursaba. Daphne le prestaría los apuntes de Runas a Luna. En el segundo bloque para sexto año tenían clase sólo los que llevaban Astronomía.

De todos modos las gemelas les insistieron en que no se preocupasen por el tiempo que necesitasen, porque Isolda entraría a todas las materias de séptimo y Daphne a las de sexto que los chicos cursasen mientras ellos necesitasen estar fuera del colegio. Gabrielle y Timothy les darían los de primer año a Chris & Chris.

Jeff se apegó a Nymph y le pidió en susurros que se cuidase mucho, preocupado al verla pálida, sonriendo la metamórfaga y asintiendo. El chico y ella habían formado una bonita amistad en La Madriguera cuando estuvieron allí luego del funeral de sus padres adoptivos, siendo más abierto a charlar con ella, Remus y Jessica que con cualquier otra persona.

Tim abrazó a su tía y le pidió que le avisase de inmediato si necesitaban algo Chris & Chris, haciendo sonreír a Meg con dulzura, mientras Gabrielle escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones de Christine y Christopher rodaba los ojos.

Aquellos breves minutos fueron empleados por Hermione para instruir a Isolda y por Luna para abrazarse a su novio e intentar tranquilizarlo antes que viajasen a La Pradera.

Quince minutos más tarde estaban once nerviosos chicos en la salita, acompañados de Nymph y Meg, mientras Neville subía las escaleras con Faramir.

Alice y Frank se habían tomado las pociones y permanecido en silencio, mirando a sus amigos con tristeza y temor, sin saber qué decir o preguntar.

Neville tenía la impresión que alguien le había echado la maldición "piernas de gelatina" cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto en que Faramir le indicó que estaban sus padres. Los amaba mucho, quería verlos, pero… Había pasado la noche en un duerme vela esperando por noticias más completas de la primera terapia, pues el "Están bien. Mañana sabremos mejor como han reaccionado" que le enviaron sus amigos no era suficiente para él. Había bombardeado a Harry a preguntas en el cuarto apenas lo vio aparecer en la mañana, deseando ir a verlos pero al mismo tiempo temeroso.

Cuando vio a las tres mujeres diciéndoles que fuese a la dirección se paralizó pensando que algo había ido mal con sus padres. Luna y sus amigos lo intentaron tranquilizar, no siendo muy efectivos por estar todos también nerviosos. Nymph y Meg les contaron rápidamente lo ocurrido esa mañana con los Longbottom en presencia de la directora, alegrándose en gran medida porque aquello significaba que se recuperaban aún más rápido de lo previsto, pero asustándose por las preguntas que no sabían como responder.

Faramir, comprendiendo el nerviosismo del chico, le apretó levemente el hombro en señal de apoyo, abrió la puerta y entró con él.

Alice y Frank lo observaron con ansiedad, detallándolo, hasta que no aguantando más ella abrió los brazos en dirección a él mientras lo llamaba suavemente.

—Neville, hijo.

—Mamá —musitó emocionado el chico. Avanzó rápidamente hacia ella para abrazarla con cariño, con un nudo en la garganta al sentirla sollozar entre sus brazos. Se giró a ver luego el rostro de su padre, sonriendo al descubrirlo lleno de orgullo paternal—. Papá. —lo llamó antes de abrazarse a él.

—Hijo. —lo aferró Frank, empezando a sollozar sin poder evitarlo.

—Estás tan alto, tan fuerte, tan guapo —enumeró Alice emocionada—. ¿Qué año estás estudiando? —le preguntó con cariño. Había tantas cosas que quería saber sobre su hijo.

—Estoy en séptimo año. —le respondió con una sonrisa suave.

—¿Ya tienes novia? —preguntó Frank intentando bromear, mientras disimulaba rápidamente las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—Sí. Se llama Luna Lovegood y está esperando abajo con mis amigos. —le respondió con un leve toque de ansiedad en la voz.

—Me alegra tanto hijo. Pero… nosotros… —dudó Alice cómo decirle. Quería conocerlos pero aún se sentía desubicada, confusa y… No se adaptaba aún a su nueva condición física, pues aunque Eowyn la había ayudado a arreglarse no era fácil para ella el verse de pronto envejecida y encanecida.

—Ellos saben que ustedes están en recuperación y no se molestarán ni siquiera un poco si no se sienten bien para verlos —le aclaró Neville con suavidad pero madurez en el tono de voz—. Han venido a acompañarme y apoyarnos a los tres.

Alice miró a su esposo, dudosa, comprendiendo de su mirada que él haría lo que ella decidiese. Tomó aire profundamente, sonrió y asintió. Girándose hacia su hijo le dijo con dulzura:

—Me gustaría mucho conocer a tu novia y a tus amigos… pero… ¿Son muchos?

—En el colegio conozco a muchos chicos y tengo varios amigos, pero los amigos con quienes comparto todo son sólo once —le respondió con suavidad—. Los doce hemos conformado un grupo muy unido.

Alice sonrió y asintió.

—Será un placer conocerlos.

Alice caminó de la mano de su hijo fuera de la habitación, con Frank caminando al otro lado de Neville apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Eowyn y Arwen avanzaban frente a ellos, a paso lento para que ellos caminasen con un ritmo pausado. Remus y Sirius los escoltaban, cerrando la comitiva Faramir y Aragorn.

Iban en silencio, dándoles oportunidad de detallar al chico y la casa, mientras los cuatro Dunedains se comunicaban mentalmente entre ellos y también con Remus, Angela y Harry. La recuperación de los Longbottom había sido mucho mejor de lo esperado y estaban bastante nerviosos al pensar que se pudiese presentar una recaída brusca si se les daba mucha información de manera acelerada, por lo que instruyeron rápidamente a los doce chicos en cómo manejar la situación con ellos, justo unos segundos antes de entrar con los Longbottom a la salita de la casa.

—Buenos días. —saludó Alice insegura.

—Buenos días chicos. —sonó la voz un poco más firme de Frank.

—Buenos días. —contestaron en tono suave y con una gran sonrisa los once chicos a coro, quedándose quietos ante el escrutinio al que los sometieron los esposos.

—Mamá, papá, ella es Luna, mi novia. —se las presentó Neville, luego de tender su mano hacia la rubia, que se aproximó con sus grandes ojos plateados muy abiertos, brillando con emoción apenas contenida.

—Mucho gusto señores Longbottom. —los saludó con calidez y una sonrisa abierta.

—Eres una joven muy linda —le dijo con suavidad Alice, acercándose a ella y acariciándole el cabello mientras recordaba la forma en que Frank la había llamado cuando eran jóvenes, detallando a la chica. Se parecía a ella en su juventud. _"¿Se habrá acercado mi __hijo a ella por ese parecido? Su mirada es limpia"_—. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Qué estudias?

—Tengo dieciséis años y estudio sexto año. —le respondió con tranquilidad.

—Eres una chica muy guapa. ¿A qué casa perteneces en el colegio? —le preguntó Frank, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura con cariño.

—A Ravenclaw, señor. —le respondió de inmediato.

—Ufff, lista y bonita. Esa es una mezcla peligrosa, hijo. —comentó el ex auror con una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver a su hijo sonrojarse, a la chica asentir sonriente y a los otros contener con dificultad la risa.

—Ellos son Harry Potter y su novia Ginevra Weasley, a quien todos le decimos Ginny. —continuó con las presentaciones Neville, todavía avergonzado.

—Perdona el mal rato ayer, Harry. —se disculpó Frank.

—No tengo nada que perdonarle. Disculpe usted que no me supiese comportar como era debido. —le tendió la mano con seguridad el pelinegro, correspondiendo al casi sin fuerzas estrechón de manos del padre de su amigo. Ocultó su preocupación por ello y advirtió mentalmente a sus amigos.

—Tienes una novia muy bonita —le dijo Alice con cariño—. ¿A qué casa perteneces, Ginny?

—A Gryffindor. —le respondió la pelirroja de ojos castaños con una sonrisa.

—Ella es Hermione Granger y él su novio Ron Weasley. —siguió Neville con las presentaciones.

—Mucho gusto. —les sonrió Alice.

—¿Son familia Ginny y tú? —le preguntó Frank a Ron mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Ella es mi hermana menor. —le respondió el pelirrojo.

—Sus hermanos mayores, Fred y George, son novios de Jessica Lupin y Angela Black. —los continuó presentando Neville.

—¿No son muy jóvenes ustedes dos para ya tener novios? —preguntó Frank en un ataque protector sobre las chicas.

—Tienen nuestro permiso, amigo. —le dijo con suavidad Remus al ver a su hija y su sobrina sonrojarse y mirarlo nerviosas, al igual que los gemelos.

—¿Qué edad tienen? —les preguntó con aire severo.

—Frank. —le dijo Alice con tono de advertencia.

—Pronto cumpliremos dieciséis años, tío Frank. —le respondió muy nerviosa Jessica.

Angela, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Fred, Neville, Christine y Nymph se dejaron fluir de inmediato con lo que ya manejaban del don para el control de las emociones, ayudando a Arwen y Aragorn.

—Fred y George nos quieren y nos respetan mucho, tío Frank. —le dijo con tono muy suave la chica de pelo negro.

—¿Y esos vendajes, George? —le preguntó Alice preocupada.

—Mi gemelo y yo…

—… tenemos una tienda…

—… de bromas, señora…

—… Y tuvimos un pequeño…

—… accidente durante unas…

—… pruebas de un producto…

—… totalmente nuevo…

—… Pero no es nada serio. —le respondieron los gemelos pelirrojos.

—No tiene motivo de…

—… preocuparse señora Alice…

—… George estará bien en…

—… un par de días y…

—… la broma nueva les…

—… ha quedado estupenda. —los apoyaron los gemelitos castaños.

—Ellos son Christine y Christopher Brown. —los presentó con una sonrisa Neville.

—¿Siempre hablan los cuatro así? —preguntó Alice con expresión de asombro, agregando con un leve toque de contrariedad al ver a su hijo asentir—. ¿Nadie les ha dicho que marean a quien les escucha?

George, Fred y Ron se giraron de inmediato a mirar a Angela, que se puso roja como un tomate.

—¿Alice? —le preguntó preocupado Frank al sentirla tambalearse.

—No es nada. —dijo casi sin fuerzas, mirando a su hijo, no queriendo preocuparlo.

—Vamos a la cocina para que desayunemos. —les dijo Remus, sirviéndole de apoyo a Alice, indicándole a Sirius con la mirada que estuviese atento a Frank que lucía pálido.

—Les agradecemos mucho que hayan venido a acompañar a Neville y a conocernos, chicos, pero deberían volver al colegio. —les dijo Alice con suavidad, que se sentía mal y no quería preocupar a su hijo.

—Fue un placer conocerla, señora Longbottom, y nos agradará visitarla tan pronto nuestros deberes en el colegio nos lo permitan. —le respondió Hermione luego de un par de minutos de tenso silencio. Los chicos no se habían esperado el reunirse tan pronto con ellos, pero menos aún que uno de los dos les pidiese que se fueran.

—Si quieren que me quede los chicos pueden pasarme luego los apuntes. —les planteó nervioso Neville.

—Creo que Albus no se opondrá a que vengas a acompañarnos en las noches. —le respondió Frank, comprendiendo el sentir de su esposa.

—No, claro que no. —dijo Remus luego de darle un suave codazo a Sirius, que había abierto levemente la boca al oír el nombre de su ex suegro.

—Nymph y yo los llevaremos de vuelta al colegio. —planteó con una sonrisa Meg.

—Gracias joven. —le dijo Alice, remarcando la última palabra.

La ex auror inclinó levemente la cabeza a manera de saludo y sin perder la sonrisa avanzó hacia la chimenea con los gemelitos.

—Acompañaré a Fred y George. —le dijo en un tono suave Faramir a su cuñado, mientras con la mirada le preguntaba por las reacciones de Alice, que ya se perdía por la puerta de la cocina con Remus seguida de Frank y Sirius.

—Dile a Molly que la recuperación de sus sobrinos va un poco acelerada, especialmente la de la chica. Que necesitan reposo, pero que todo parece indicar que estarán bien en pocos días. —le respondió de manera indirecta, de modo que los diez chicos mayores, la metamórfaga y su cuñado entendiesen a que se refería realmente.

—Se lo diré. —respondió Faramir con tono de haber entendido perfectamente.

Los doce desaparecieron por la chimenea un poco más tranquilos, contándoles Harry lo dicho por Aragorn a los gemelitos, Meg y la directora, que los esperaban en la dirección del colegio.

—¿Se puede saber qué te traes tú con la pelo multicolor y tú con la rubia enana? —les preguntó con tono de enojo Alice a Remus y Sirius, luego que su esposo se sentase a su lado y sus amigos frente a ellos dos.

—Ellas son dos muy buenas ex aurores que se han unido a La Orden del Fénix y… —intentó ayudarlos Aragorn al ver que se habían quedado paralizados.

—No serán tan buenas cuando ya no son aurores —lo cortó Alice con tono de desdén—. Además eso no fue lo que pregunté.

Arwen y Eowyn rodaron los ojos. Esos tres eran muy buenos para mentir en otros temas, pero en esos se enredaban con mucha facilidad cuando no habían planeado con antelación una mentira.

—Ya conoces a los hombres, Alice, no saben estarse quietos —le dijo Eowyn con tono despreocupado mientras preparaba con su varita té y jugo de calabaza—. Empiezan desde jovencitos. Ya viste que todos los chicos tienen novia y sin embargo siguen mirando a otras cuando las chicas no están cerca.

—Pero se cuidan bien cuando ellas están porque no les gusta que los regañen —siguió Arwen en el mismo tono de su cuñada, mientras empezaba a servir las tostadas que había preparado la pelirroja con su esposo al llegar, antes de subir a los cuartos—. Los niños son muy pícaros y traviesos. Luna y Neville se la llevan muy bien con ellos, son quienes mejor los entienden.

—Tienen que armarse de paciencia con Luna. Es muy soñadora y cree en algunas cosas extrañas —siguió Eowyn, sonriendo internamente al ver que habían logrado distraer tanto a Alice como a Frank de la pregunta formulada por su paciente a sus amigos—. El papá es el dueño de la revista "El Quisquilloso". Dan amplia cabida a información diversa y no son manipulados por el Ministerio de Magia en cuanto a lo que pueden publicar, pero… Digamos que ella es especial.

—Me pareció una chica de mirada limpia y abierta. —comentó Frank extrañado.

—Lo es, limpia, abierta y sincera sin límites —le explicó Arwen mientras se sentaba luego de servir con ayuda de su cuñada la comida para los ocho—. La cuestión es ésa, no tiene límites en su sinceridad. Es muy franca y dice las cosas que piensa sin asomo de vergüenza. Es bastante directa al expresar sus opiniones y cree en cosas que los demás no.

—Eso le debe traer problemas en el colegio. —comentó Alice con preocupación.

—Hasta hace un poco menos de dos años era así —siguió Aragorn la estrategia de las dos mujeres—. Le decían "lunática Lovegood" y casi nadie se acercaba a ella. Pero Ginny supo apreciar la sinceridad y el buen corazón de la chica, acercándola a Harry, Neville, Hermione y Ron. La integró a un grupo por primera vez, lo cual hizo despertar en ella la comprensión de las complejas reglas de la amistad, beneficiándola mucho esa integración con los chicos.

—¿No tiene hermanos? —preguntó Frank.

—No. Es hija única y la mamá murió cuando ella tenía nueve años por un experimento fallido —le respondió Remus en tono suave—. El padre hizo lo posible por formarla y sacar adelante su revista. Yo diría que hizo un muy buen trabajo considerando las circunstancias y su propia forma de ser.

—¿Desde cuándo y por qué está Neville con ella? —preguntó Alice preocupada.

—Porque la quiere de verdad y ella a él —le respondió Arwen sin un asomo de duda—. Los dos habían sido un poco solitarios y cuando se conocieron unieron sus caminos casi sin darse cuenta. Neville es un chico muy dulce y supo escucharla, comprenderla y ayudarla —Al ver en los rostros de la pareja expresiones de extrañeza le señaló con la mano que comiesen y se explicó mejor—. Luna se había aislado lentamente en ese mundo de fantásticas creencias para sobrellevar su soledad, imitando al padre.

»Los otros chicos no tenían la madurez para verlo, por lo que la rechazaban. Harry la escuchaba y apreciaba, pero no la comprendía. Fue Neville y su amor lo que la hizo conectarse más con su entorno, entender los mecanismos de defensa de los otros ante su sinceridad abierta y controlar un poco su franqueza desmedida.

Sirius comprendió, al igual que Remus y Aragorn, la táctica usada por Eowyn y Arwen. Los apoyó en lo que podía hablándoles de los chicos, especialmente de lo que él había compartido con Neville desde que lo rescataron. Luego del desayuno los acompañaron al cuarto y siguieron hablando con ellos del castaño y sus amigos un rato más, hasta que les dieron de nuevo poción con sabor a chocolate y los recostaron para que descansasen.

Los seis suspiraron con alivio al verlos dormir profundamente, sin sobresaltos, a diferencia de la noche anterior que Eowyn y Faramir los tuvieron que llevar a descansar mejor con el hechizo. Habían superado la primera parte, la más difícil, el despertar a la nueva realidad. Ahora tendrían que responder sus preguntas poco a poco, sin alterarlos, llevándolos con cuidado a la verdad de todo lo ocurrido mientras ellos estuvieron fuera de la realidad.

Arwen y Aragorn les explicaron lo que les esperaba el resto de la semana, especialmente luego de la segunda terapia, vistas las reacciones y rápida recuperación de los dos. Arwen les explicó que Nymph y Meg no habían regresado a la casa porque ella se los había pedido mentalmente, al percibir el descontento de Alice con ellas, lo cual era lógico pues para su paciente las dos ex aurores estaban usurpando el lugar de las gemelas.

Luego del almuerzo hablaron un rato con ellos, contándoles que Voldemort no había estado activo a plenitud durante trece años, lo cual les había permitido a los chicos formarse en una época de tensa calma. Les confirmaron las muertes de los Potter y las gemelas, pero no ahondaron en lo ocurrido, esquivándoles inicialmente con maestría al hablarles de lo que sabían de la infancia de Neville con su abuela y de Harry con sus tíos muggles.

Ante las insistentes preguntas de los dos sobre las razones por las que el pelinegro no había crecido con su padrino y la infancia de las chicas, les contaron finalmente que Sirius estuvo doce años encerrado en Azkaban culpado de traicionar a los Potter cuando el verdadero guardián secreto, y por lo tanto el traidor, había sido Peter.

Aquello deprimió a Sirius, tanto por sus propios recuerdos como por las reacciones de angustia y tristeza de sus amigos, que además recordaron las preguntas de los Lestrange y el joven Crouch durante el ataque, viéndose obligados a responderles algunas preguntas y recostarlos para que descansasen, luego que Arwen y Aragorn los ayudasen con intensidad con el don de Percibir e Influir las Emociones, les diesen poción tranquilizante y la de sabor a chocolate.

Cuando los Longbottom se quedaron dormidos tuvieron que recostar también a la pelirroja y el esposo. Los dos estaban muy agotados por el esfuerzo que habían tenido que hacer con el don para poder hablar de aquello sin que la pareja que intentaban ayudar presentase una recaída.

Meg buscó esa noche, luego de la cena, a Angela, Harry, Jessica y Neville en el colegio. Pasaron primero a visitar a George, que en sólo dos días se reintegraría a Sortilegios Weasley, regresando al apartamento sobre la tienda con Fred. Luego llevó a los cuatro chicos a El Remanso con Nymph, quedándose allí las dos mientras los cuatro chicos cruzaban la verja hacia La Pradera.

Los Longbottom habían despertado pidiendo ver a los cuatro chicos, pero ellas seguían sin agradarles por lo que prefirieron quedarse en la casita que había sido de Albus. Continuaron con los arreglos que ya habían comenzado en la mañana, antes del almuerzo, con Aragorn, Sirius, Remus y Faramir mientras Arwen y Eowyn vigilaban el sueño de Alice y Frank.

—Hola. Me alegra que hayan podido venir. —los saludó con tono maternal Alice.

—Nos gustaría que nos hablasen de ustedes, del colegio, de sus novios y que nos respondieran algunas preguntas. —les dijo Frank con firmeza y una sonrisa.

—Con mucho gusto señor… —empezó Harry.

—Por favor, trátanos de tíos como hacen Jessica y Angela —lo interrumpió Alice, preguntando seguidamente a la chica de pelo negro—. ¿Cómo supiste de los camafeos y la promesa de hermandad que hicimos si tu mamá murió cuando eras muy pequeña?

Los ojos grises de la chica se abrieron al máximo, paralizada por la sorpresa, tragando saliva y reaccionando un minuto más tarde. Giró levemente el rostro para mirar a sus tíos intentando saber qué les habían dicho.

—¿Qué nos ocultan que siempre se consultan entre ustedes antes de hablar con nosotros? —preguntó Frank.

—Ustedes han estado enfermos y aún no se han restablecido. Por eso los chicos nos miran antes de responderles, para no provocarles una recaída por una impertinencia. —le respondió con tono dulce Arwen, mientras los cuatro chicos bajaban la mirada.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es exactamente el diagnóstico de nuestra enfermedad? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Qué nos ocasionaron esos mortífagos para que nos hayamos perdido dieciséis años de la vida de nuestro hijo y nuestros sobrinos por afecto?

—Ellos los torturaron con la Maldición Cruciatus hasta hacerles perder la razón —le respondió con expresión seria Aragorn—. Recientemente, debido a una serie de sucesos complicados, descubrimos una forma en que Angela y Harry nos podían ayudar a Arwen y a mí a traerlos de nuevo a la realidad. Cuando les visitamos mi esposa y yo antes pudimos detener el lento proceso de deterioro físico que sufrían, pero no ayudarlos a recuperarse.

—Sin embargo, es primordial para su recuperación que permanezcan lo más tranquilos posible —continuó Arwen—. Si les hemos respondido a sus preguntas hasta ahora, a un ritmo mucho más acelerado de lo que hicimos con Sirius recientemente cuando estuvo también muy delicado de salud, es porque es importante que asimilen esta información antes de aplicarles la segunda terapia. Pero es necesario que nos permitan el controlar qué les decimos de lo ocurrido y a qué velocidad, para que puedan enterarse sin generarles una recaída.

Alice se había aferrado a las manos de su esposo un minuto después de preguntar, tragando saliva al oír la respuesta. Se habían agitado los dos al oírlos, sintiendo una extraña paz empezar a inundarlos a los pocos minutos, calmándose. Miraron extrañados a quienes les rodeaban, frunciendo el ceño al ver a sus amigos sonreírles con suavidad.

—Hoy en la tarde les hemos confirmado la muerte de mis hermanas menores y de tus papás, Harry —procedió Aragorn a informar a los chicos—. También les hemos contado que a Neville lo tomó bajo su cuidado la señora Augusta Longbottom, mientras que tú fuiste llevado por papá Albus con tus tíos muggles, ya que Sirius fue injustamente encerrado en Azkaban al creer que había traicionado a tus padres ocasionándoles la muerte.

»Remus creía, al igual que él, que las gemelas estaban muertas, así que se alejó de todo y todos por su dolor, sin saber que Jennifer y Angelica estaban vivas y embarazadas, aisladas por mamá en nuestro mundo para mantenerlas a salvo luego del ataque que sufrieron, muriendo Jennifer al nacer Jessica y Angelica cuando Angela y su prima tenían unos meses.

—Mamá y tía nos dejaron muchos recuerdos sobre Las Protectoras y Los Merodeadores en unos pensaderos antes de morir, pues querían dejarnos con nuestros padres —empezó a responderle Angela a Alice—. Por eso sabía del pacto de hermandad y de los camafeos.

—Cuando tía regresó aquí con nosotras y los amigos de mamá se consiguió con el encierro de tío y la desaparición de papá, quedando mi prima y yo bajo el cuidado de los tíos Brown —continuó Jessica, que se había prometido a si misma ayudar en todo lo posible a sus amigos a llevar la situación—. Chris & Chris se han formado a nuestro lado, como hermanitos menores nuestros.

—A mí aceptaron mis tíos el tenerme con ellos, pero hicieron lo imposible por evitar que llegase a convertirme en un mago pues son del tipo de muggles que le temen a la magia —siguió Harry—. Supe de nuestro mundo y algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido en mi primer año de vida por Hagrid, cuando me buscó y me entregó mi carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. Allí conocí a Ron, Hermione y Neville, haciéndome amigo de ellos.

—La abuela y nuestra familia creyeron durante algún tiempo que yo era un squib, pues no daba muestras de magia, hasta que el tío abuelo Algie me dejó caer por una ventana y reboté —les contó Neville con una sonrisa—. Se pusieron muy contentos cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y aunque mis notas no son tan buenas como las de Hermione me he defendido bastante bien.

—En realidad es un excelente mago —afirmó Harry—. Y no es válido compararse con Hermione. Ella es la mejor del curso.

—Cuando estabas con nosotros mostraste muchos signos mágicos —comentó Alice extrañada, frunciendo el ceño al ver a los cuatro chicos desviar la mirada y revolverse nerviosos—. Te lastimaron durante el ataque. ¿Es eso? ¿Ellos te dañaron?

—Lo dejaron en paz porque lo dieron por muerto —intervino Arwen—. Luego en San Mungo le aplicaron varios hechizos desmemorizantes para hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido y eso lo afectó. Su gran fuerza mágica y su espíritu combativo lo llevaron a superar en gran medida eso, hasta que hace poco mi esposo y yo lo ayudamos con Luna a revertir el daño.

—Neville está en Gryffindor y es excelente en Herbología. —cortó el silencio Angela.

—También en Pociones si no está cerca Snape, que es un excelente pocionista pero un pésimo profesor y lo presionaba mucho en sus clases. —la apoyó Jessica.

—¿Snape aún da clases en Hogwarts? —preguntó con curiosidad Frank, su tono ligeramente molesto al saber que había fastidiado a su hijo cuando él y su esposa siempre lo habían respetado en el colegio.

—No, ya no. El profesor Mithrandir nos da clase de Pociones ahora y él es muy buen profesor —le respondió Neville—. Me ha permitido asistir de oyente a sus clases de los viernes en la tarde, porque no puedo tomar el curso normal al haber aprobado mi T.I.M.O. en Pociones a duras penas y no haberla cursado en sexto año.

—¿Qué materias están cursando ustedes dos? —les preguntó Alice a su hijo y al pelinegro. Asumió por las edades de las chicas que ellas deberían llevar las básicas y algunas optativas, cursando quinto año.

—Herbología, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. —le respondió el castaño nervioso, temiendo que sus padres se sintiesen decepcionados por su bajo rendimiento académico.

—Neville lleva además un interesante trabajo de investigación con la profesora Sprout —completó Jessica—. Ella siempre nos lo pone de ejemplo en clase. —agregó haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

—Y está dirigiendo el E.D. con ayuda de Jessica y Luna, además de participar en el E.D.H. —la apoyó Harry, sonriendo al ver a su amigo ponerse rojo como un tomate maduro.

—¿El E.D.? ¿El E.D.H.? ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó intrigado Frank.

—Durante nuestro quinto año el profesor Dumbledore no pudo conseguir a alguien para que tomase el cargo de profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Así que el entonces Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, le impuso a Dolores Umbridge y esa vieja bruja con apariencia de sapo no nos enseñaba nada —se explicó Harry—. Hermione tuvo entonces la maravillosa idea que estudiáramos y practicáramos por nuestra cuenta para los T.I.M.O.S. y para la vida al graduarnos, por lo que fundamos el E.D., el Ejército de Dumbledore. Le pusimos así tanto en honor al director como por fastidiar a los del Ministerio, que estaban haciendo una fea campaña en contra del profesor. Nos descubrieron y lo desmantelaron, pero antes logramos aprender bastante.

—Eso es porque tú eres muy bueno en Defensa y eras nuestro líder —afirmó Neville, sonriendo al ver que ahora era su amigo quien se ruborizaba—. Lo bueno es que al finalizar el año sacaron a esa incompetente del cargo.

—¿Sigue entonces vigente la maldición sobre el puesto? —preguntó Frank.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron con expresiones sombrías. Ellos sabían ahora quien había hecho aquella maldición y sus motivos. Por otro lado, aunque el profesor Elrond no era su preferido, habían aprendido a apreciarlo y respetarlo, por lo que la posibilidad que cayese víctima de la maldición no les era agradable. Mucho menos la sospecha que tenían que perderían en la guerra también a los profesores Galadriel y Mithrandir, así como a quien sabe cuántos más antes de detener a Voldemort.

—¿Quién se las dictó en sexto año? —preguntó Alice, sospechando de sus expresiones.

—Snape. —escupió con asco Harry, que aún le repugnaba su ex profesor a pesar de lo que ahora sabía.

Jamás podría aceptar que asesinase a su mentor, a pesar de saber ahora que el propio profesor Dumbledore le había pedido que lo hiciese si era necesario para salvar a Draco de convertirse en un asesino, cuando no quería serlo. Lo confesado por el ex profesor de Pociones a los miembros de la O.D.F. durante el interrogatorio había coincidido con lo que les había dicho Hagrid, lo oído por Angela mediante su fénix y, finalmente, confirmado de manera irrefutable por los pensamientos que le había dejado el anciano director con el pensadero, dando además una razón para aquello que lo entristecía profundamente.

Alice y Frank se miraron de reojo, extrañados.

—¿Quién se las da ahora? —preguntó el ex auror, intentando entender.

—El profesor Elrond. —le respondió Neville con expresión de respeto.

—Los señores Mithrandir, Elrond y Galadriel son tres Dunedains puros que vinieron a ayudar en la lucha contra Voldemort y dan clases en Hogwarts. —les explicó Aragorn al ver sus expresiones de extrañeza.

—Yo estoy cursando Transformaciones, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Encantamientos y Herbología —respondió Harry lo que le habían preguntado antes, queriendo evitar que siguiesen hablando del tema pues sospechaba que no sabían todavía de la muerte del director—. El E.D.H. es un grupo que creamos para aprender Magia Antigua, profundizar en otros conocimientos y luchar contra Voldemort.

—¿Magia Antigua? —preguntó extrañado Frank.

—¿Luchar contra Voldemort? —preguntó Alice horrorizada—. Pero si ni siquiera se han graduado en el colegio.

—A los mortífagos no les importa si sus posibles víctimas saben o pueden defenderse —le respondió Neville con tono firme y dureza en su expresión—. Desde que fundamos el E.D. hemos estado claros en eso. Al unirse a nosotros Jessica y Angela empezamos a aprender Magia Antigua, integrando los doce que conocieron temprano el E.D.H. y… Lo siento mamá, papá, los quiero y respeto mucho, pero nosotros hemos hecho un pacto y ninguno de nosotros cejará en su empeño de detener a ese asesino y los mortífagos que lo siguen, aunque ni ustedes ni los integrantes de La Orden del Fénix estén de acuerdo.

Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius, Eowyn, Arwen y Faramir se quedaron paralizados mirando a los cuatro chicos, mientras Aragorn cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza. Los dos primeros no se esperaban aquello en lo absoluto, los otros cinco habían tenido la esperanza de convencerlos y sacarlos de la guerra. El último sabía que era una batalla perdida de antemano, pero el saber de ese pacto entre los chicos le eliminaba el último resquicio de esperanza que tenía de que no participasen.

—Mamá estuvo investigando sobre sus ascendientes al poco tiempo de graduarse, porque sospechaba que podían tener sangre Dunedain —Arwen y Aragorn palidecieron al escuchar a Angela y denegaron, pero ella sonrió y siguió—. Antes de morir confirmó que ustedes dos, papá, tío Remus, los tíos Brown, los papás de Hermione y los Weasley tienen ascendentes Dunedains cercanos.

»Lo que estamos aprendiendo los doce es muy interesante, pero no involucramos a nadie más porque necesitamos permiso del consejo Dunedain para hacerlo y eso es difícil. Sin embargo Neville está haciendo un excelente trabajo con el E.D. en Hogwarts para enseñar a otros chicos Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, contando incluso con el apoyo de los profesores.

—Sí. Nos ha organizado en tres niveles, participando desde los chicos de primer año hasta los de séptimo según nuestros conocimientos y habilidades —siguió Jessica la táctica de distracción de su prima—. Los más avanzados ayudamos a avanzar al segundo nivel y ellos al tercer nivel.

—Así todos avanzan y se compenetran, manteniendo una organización por destrezas adquiridas que no tiene que ver ni con la casa a la que se pertenece ni el año que se cursa. —continuó Harry.

—Lo importante es el empeño que le ponga cada quien a aprender, su colaboración con otros miembros y el mantener una estructura organizada base tanto de comunicación como de conocimiento y de habilidades entre los miembros, para poder trabajar sincronizadamente en caso de emergencia. —se explicó Neville.

Hubiese querido explicarles algo más, pero las expresiones de admiración y orgullo en los rostros de sus papás le atenazaron la garganta.

—Perdón pero quisiera irme a descansar. —pidió Angela, que al igual que Aragorn empezaba a sentirse mal de nuevo.

—Has palidecido mucho. ¿Qué tienes Angela? —le preguntó preocupada Alice.

—No tenía apetito a la hora de la cena y no comí. No debí dejar de hacerlo, lo siento. —se excusó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Bajemos para que comas algo, pequeña. —le dijo Aragorn, que también necesitaba salir de allí.

—Ve con ellos, Sirius, nosotros estaremos bien. —sugirió Frank rápidamente al notar la expresión preocupada de su amigo.

—Les daremos unas pociones y se recostarán ya a descansar —dijo Arwen con tono levemente mandón—. Ustedes deben reposar y los chicos volver al colegio.

—Por favor. —les pidió Neville al notar un asomo de protesta en sus rostros, sonriendo al verlos asentir.

Mientras Neville, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Remus les daban las pociones y los recostaban, Jessica y Harry salieron de la habitación. Alcanzaron rápidamente a Sirius que apoyaba a Aragorn en el pasillo para que no se derrumbase, mientras miraba preocupado a su hija sentada en la silla muy pálida y con los ojos cerrados.

Sin decir nada, para que no los escuchasen los que estaban en el cuarto, Jessica ayudó a su prima a entrar en el cuarto cercano mientras Harry ayudaba a su padrino con su tío. Los recostaron en cama, dándoles un vaso de poción plateada y otro de dorada pues no estaban tan débiles como el día anterior y no requerían que los ayudasen con el don del Manejo de la Energía. Cuando Arwen llegó al cuarto con Neville y Remus los dos dormían plácidamente, sin lucir pálidos.

—Charlie se reintegró a los entrenamientos en los dones, al igual que el resto del E.D.H. —les explicó Jessica—. Sólo están aturdidos y cansados, pero sus energías están estables.

—¿Estrella esmeralda? —preguntó en voz baja Aragorn, entreabriendo los ojos.

—Sí mi amor, soy yo. —se le acercó rápidamente su esposa, mirándolo preocupada.

—Tendremos que pedirles a Ginny y Hermione que nos ayuden con ellos en las noches. Angela y yo no podemos seguir presentes o sospecharán que algo irregular ocurre. —musitó.

—Tranquilo tío. Ellas nos ayudarán desde ahora. Descansa. —le pidió Harry preocupado, devolviéndole la sonrisa y suspirando al ver que se adormilaba nuevamente.

—Papá… George… Harry… ayuda… sacarlo… Velo… —murmuró Angela sumida en una pesadilla, agitándose, intranquila.

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña. —le acariciaba la cabeza Sirius muy preocupado.

—Es una lástima que no podamos dormirla con el hechizo mientras esté transfiriendo los dones. —comentó triste Jessica.

—Sirius ya está aquí con nosotros, Angela, tranquila. —le dijo Arwen con cariño.

—Neville, pídele a George que venga. Él puede sacarla de esa pesadilla. —le pidió Harry decidido al ver que la presencia física y mágica de su tía había ayudado a su tío.

El castaño asintió y bajó rápidamente para viajar por la red flú, no queriendo asustar a los Weasley con una aparición en Grimmauld. Unos minutos más tarde llegaban los gemelos pelirrojos con Arthur, preocupándose los tres al ver que Sirius sostenía muy angustiado a su hija, que murmuraba en sueños y se agitaba en la cama, con la respiración bastante irregular producto de la pesadilla.

—¿No pueden ayudarla, Arwen? —preguntó por segunda vez Remus, extremadamente angustiado.

—No. No nos lo permite la conexión que tiene con los veintitrés. —le respondió cabizbaja.

—Angela. —murmuró preocupado Aragorn, sin lograr recobrar totalmente el sentido.

—No mi amor, por favor, no te dejes arrastrar por ella. —le suplicó Arwen con lágrimas en los ojos, pues apenas si lograba mantenerlo estable.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Arthur asustado.

—Voldemort. —murmuró Harry, que había palidecido bruscamente y empezado a sangrar por la cicatriz.

Neville apuntó con su varita a su esclava, sin que los adultos se diesen cuenta, pendientes de los dos en cama y el líder del E.D.H., convocando a Ginny, Hermione y Ron, que aparecieron un par de segundos después allí. Ya habían percibido a través de los lazos la debilidad extrema de sus amigos y el ataque que sufría el pelinegro por la cicatriz. Los siguió Mithrandir, que estaba entrenando con los otros dos señores a los tres chicos, preocupado por su súbita desaparición.

Faramir hizo aparecer otra cama y Remus movilizó allí a Harry.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —le preguntó asustada Eowyn al anciano, al ver su expresión luego de que evaluase rápidamente a la chica de pelo negro azulado con sus dones.

—Voldemort está atacando El Cuartel con la piedra de Grindelwald y me temo que Angela está conectada de alguna manera con ese asesino a través de la cicatriz de Harry, por el vínculo que hay entre ellos. Está arrastrando a Aragorn por el vínculo que existe entre los dos también y la debilidad ante la cesión intensiva de dones.

_Fawkes_ llegó en ese momento con el aviso del ataque a Bristol, el cual era bastante grande.

—Es de Richard. Están atacando no sólo el cuartel sino la ciudad también. Hay problemas para llegar debido a un escudo antiaparición. —les informó Remus preocupado.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron lograron ayudar a Harry mientras George estabilizaba a Angela, calmándose en consecuencia Aragorn.

—Vamos a Bristol. —les dijo Harry a sus compañeros con voz débil, intentando incorporarse, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—No. Ustedes se quedan aquí con Angela, Aragorn, Alice y Frank —lo contradijo Remus—. Profesor Mithrandir, necesitamos conseguir una forma de ir allí que no sea ni el cementerio ni el cuartel.

—La zona sureste, hacia la salida del transporte muggle en ruta a Londres. —intervino Jessica.

Remus la miró indeciso por un momento, suspiró y decidido puso sus condiciones.

—Irás conmigo. Nos indicarás como acercarnos y luego avisarás a Robards como hacerlo, regresando aquí en seguida.

—Sí. —aceptó rápidamente la chica de ojos miel.

—Ginny, Hermione, Ron, los hago directamente responsables que ninguno de los miembros del E.D.H., ni Aragorn, ni Sirius, ni Nymph aparezcan allá —les dijo muy serio Remus—. ¿Vienes Arwen?

—Sí —le respondió ella rápidamente, dándole un beso a su esposo y sentenciándolo en seguida—. Remus ha responsabilizado a los chicos pero yo te responsabilizo a ti. Haz lo necesario para mantener a Angela tranquila pero que ella no intervenga.

—Cuídate mucho. —le suplicó Aragorn, suspirando al verla sonreír, preocupado. Detestaba no estar en condiciones de ir con ella físicamente, aunque sabía que siempre estaba junto a su amada por la mezcla de magias y el vínculo mágico especial que establecieron el día de su boda.

Angela, que se había despertado, intentó sentarse en la cama, impidiéndoselo Sirius. Vio desaparecer a Jessica de la mano de Remus, el anciano Mithrandir siguiéndoles el rastro mágico, guiando a Eowyn, Faramir y Arthur.

—Neville, convoca a Luna, Chris & Chris para que te ayuden a cuidar a tus papás. —le indicó Ron.

—Nosotros debemos ir a ayudar. —protestó Harry.

—No. Ustedes se quedan con Aragorn, Alice y Frank. Yo voy con ellos. —les dijo muy serio Sirius.

—Lo siento papá, pero tú tampoco vas —le refutó Angela, poniéndole un bloqueo rápidamente—. Aún no te has recuperado totalmente. —agregó en tono de disculpa al verlo fruncir el ceño e intentar regañarla.

—Por favor Angela, haz lo mismo con Nymph. —le pidió Meg que acababa de aparecer con la metamórfaga allí, atada y sin varita, la cual le entregó a Fred que se aproximó rápidamente a ellas.

—No te atrevas. —gruñó enojada, con su pelo multicolor cambiando más rápidamente que antes.

Angela bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y uso su conexión con los veinticuatro. Desapareció además las ataduras de la metamórfaga, que la miró enojadísima, mientras Meg sonreía y desaparecía.

—Lo siento, pero los que indicó tío Remus que permanezcamos aquí, estamos bloqueados desde este momento hasta que él regrese. No podemos salir de esta casa una vez que ingresemos.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Harry enojado—. ¿Y ahora por qué obedeces a tío?

—Porque necesito la ayuda del E.D.H. para entrenar a papá en lo básico de sus dones y que cerremos este proceso —le respondió Angela mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Ya he cedido casi todo a excepción de él. Incluso la profesora McGonagall ha avanzado muchísimo. Pero hasta que no ceda todo y se cierre el proceso, yo no estaré bien.

Harry entendió que el verdadero final era "yo no podré ir a una batalla y tú tampoco, porque sería peligroso. Ya corriste riesgo grave en la de Maidstone". Ya lo habían hablado antes. Frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Bajemos. Así no despertaremos a los tíos Alice y Frank. —replicó decidido.

Aragorn frunció el ceño, sospechando las verdaderas razones tras las palabras de su sobrina, pues era la única explicación lógica para que su sobrino hubiese cedido. Bajó con ellos, una enojada metamórfaga y un preocupado padre. Los ayudó a organizar la sala para la práctica y participó con los dos chicos pelinegros en la organización de los grupos de trabajo. Como los dos niños ya habían recibido lo que Angelica les había dejado, subieron a cuidar de los papás de Neville mientras que él se quedaba abajo con Nymph, Sirius, Aragorn y el resto del E.D.H., al igual que Jessica que llegó a los pocos minutos.

Sirius, media hora más tarde, se sentía agotado. Abrió mucho los ojos, asustadísimo, al sentir que una fuerte luz blanca lo rodeaba durante unos segundos, luego de haber cambiado la temperatura de la habitación dos veces mediante el don del Manejo de los Elementos de la Naturaleza, recibiendo simultáneamente el del Manejo Avanzado a Temprana Edad.

—Tranquilo padrino. Has recibido tu parte de algunos de los dones, es todo. —le explicó Harry con una sonrisa.

Angela y Aragorn sonrieron, cerrando los ojos simultáneamente a que se viesen rodeados por luz Neville, Luna, Hermione y Ron, que habían desaparecido y reaparecido a los pocos segundos, en lugares distintos y con expresión de asombro en sus rostros, pues los cuatro estaban practicando el viajar en el tiempo que era el último que les faltaba recibir a ellos de los dejados por Angelica. George, Jessica, Ginny y Harry ya los habían recibido todos. Fred regresó la habitación a la temperatura normal, queriendo calmar a los cinco que acababan de recibir transferencia, viéndose envuelto en una luz blanca al dominar el mismo don que Sirius, culminando por lo tanto su recepción.

George se apresuró a ayudar a su novia a llegar a la silla cercana, mientras Harry y Nymph se apresuraban a sostener a Aragorn, siendo auxiliados rápidamente por Sirius.

—Ya no más prácticas por hoy, chicos. —les pidió preocupada la metamórfaga.

—El señor… Elrond se está… enfrentando… a Voldemort… —dijo en voz baja Angela, recostada en el hombro de su novio— Mithrandir… ha logrado… anular el… escudo pero… está combatiendo… con ayuda… de la señora… Galadriel… Charlie y tío… Faramir unos… dragones… —Se detuvo y miró a su tío angustiada —. Llevó también… banshees, licántropos… vampiros y… muchos dementores… Están en fuerte… desventaja… Necesitan… ayuda, tío.

—Lo siento pequeña, pero no puedo permitirte que hagas un desgaste tan grande. —le respondió Aragorn, muy preocupado pero decidido a no ceder.

—Pero tío… ellos…

—No Angela —la interrumpió Aragorn—. Arwen tiene razón en que hoy no debemos intervenir con una onda de energía. No sólo no estamos en condiciones de soportarlo ni tú ni yo, sino que pondríamos en peligro la recuperación de los Longbottom —Al verla hacer un puchero denegó con firmeza—. Los señores están allí, además que todos han estado entrenando muy duro. Todo saldrá bien pequeña, confía.

Angela cerró los ojos y asintió. Sabía que tenía razón pero… Las percepciones que tenía a través de los que estaban en la batalla y pertenecían al grupo de veinticuatro, a los que estaba conectada, no eran alentadoras. Al ver a través de los ojos de Meg la muerte de Richard Harris, el tío de ésta, mano derecha de Remus y Kingsley, se estremeció.

Sirius se extrañó al ver que George empezaba de inmediato a hablarle de Sortilegios Weasley. Le preguntaba sobre unas ideas que su gemelo y él tenían para unas bromas mientras le acariciaba con ternura el antebrazo opuesto a él con su mano izquierda, pues le tenía pasado ese brazo sobre los hombros recostándola a él.

Al pelinegro de ojos grises no le había gustado ese gesto y si se contuvo de discutir con el pelirrojo fue por las expresiones de preocupación con que su ahijado y el que había sido su cuñado miraban a su hija. Conectó esto con lo dicho por ella sobre lo que ocurría en Bristol y se preocupó él también.

La única forma en que ella podía saber lo que dijo poco antes era por medio de esa extraña conexión, la que tenía con los del proceso de cesión de dones en que los involucró Angelica con los Antiguos Dunedains. Ahora entendía porqué todos entrenaban con tanto ahínco, porqué Harry había cedido antes a la petición de su hija y porqué todos los chicos se habían volcado a distraerla, luego que el pelirrojo comenzase.

Giró levemente el rostro para mirar a su prima y la notó angustiada, comprendiendo perfectamente su sentir pues él sentía que se ahogaba sin saber de su prometida. Miró seguidamente al hermano mayor de la que fue su esposa y descubrió que estaba pálido y evidentemente concentrado, la mirada aguamarina fija en su hija.

Se extrañó y la miró de nuevo, notando que les respondía cada vez más pausadamente a los chicos, aparentemente luchando por no quedarse dormida, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se cerraron. Abrió mucho los ojos y se giró a mirar de nuevo al que había sido su cuñado, notando su extrema palidez y sus ojeras.

Harry se giró a mirar a Aragorn y lo interrogó con la mirada, señalando con una cabezadita a la chica de pelo negro. Permaneció en silencio al igual que los otros chicos al ver al Dunedain hacerles señas de aguardar. Angela reabrió levemente los ojos verdes, intentó decir algo y cayó finalmente en un profundo adormecimiento, recostada a su prometido.

—Gracias George. —rompió el silencio Aragorn en voz baja un minuto después.

Sirius notó entonces que su yerno también estaba pálido, mientras le sonreía al Dunedain y asentía.

—¿Cómo lo lograron? —preguntó en voz baja Harry, acariciándole con cariño la cabeza a la chica de pelo negro.

—La mezcla de magias entre Angela y George le permitió a él convertirse en receptor de las percepciones con mi ayuda, luego de convertirme en guardián de la transferencia de dones —le respondió Aragorn, que miraba con preocupación al pelirrojo—. Nos combinamos para hacerlo y simultáneamente adormilarla.

—Han muerto Richard Harris, Amycus Carrow y Tegan Nott —les empezó a informar George con el ceño fruncido—. El profesor Elrond está herido de gravedad y hay otros heridos leves. Arwen y Remus se están enfrentando a Voldemort —Le acarició con cariño la mejilla a su novia con expresión triste—. Es muy difícil percibir todo lo que piensan y sienten nuestros amigos en la batalla, inclusive ver algunas imágenes de lo que allí ocurre, no pudiendo hacer nada para ayudarlos —Se quedó embelesado admirándola, mientras el cúmulo de sensaciones lo deprimían y angustiaban—. Haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para que no vuelvas a tener que vivir esto, mi amor. Te hace muchísimo daño.

—¿A alguno del E.D.H. le hace falta recibir transferencia de dones? —les preguntó Harry a sus compañeros.

Todos se concentraron como les había enseñado el anciano, denegando un minuto más tarde con seguridad.

—De La Orden del Fénix casi todos los han recibido completos. —comentó la metamórfaga mientras Fred ayudaba a su gemelo a recostar a su cuñada con la cabeza de ella en las piernas de él, ayudándoles Sirius para que su hija estuviese cómoda y el gemelo no resultase lastimado.

—Jessica, ¿puedes ayudar con alguna poción a George y a Aragorn? —le preguntó Sirius inquieto—. Están muy pálidos y desencajados.

—En seguida tío. —le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, convocando con su varita poción dorada que tenían en la alacena de la cocina, un vaso para cada uno.

George y Aragorn habían mirado asombrados al pelinegro de ojos grises, pues de él habían percibido y notado desde que lo rescataron actitudes celosas, por el cariño que Angela les profesaba a ellos dos y a Remus. Por ello recibieron un poco aturdidos la poción que Jessica y Ginny les entregaron, tomándosela sin protestar.

Veinte minutos más tarde la expresión de angustia del pelirrojo cambió por una de alivio, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera negra a su prometida, diciendo en voz baja:

—Voldemort se ha retirado con las fuerzas de ataque que le quedaban.

—Está furioso —agregó Harry, a quién la cicatriz le ardía, percibiendo el estado de ánimo de su némesis por lo fuerte de éste. Aunque estaba tranquilo al saber que, debido a la Occlumancia y las barreras que sabía ahora ponerle, su enemigo no podía transmitirle pensamientos ni percibir los suyos. Tampoco podía influir en sus emociones, saber de sus avances como mago, ni como Dunedain y mucho menos volver a transmitirle energía oscura—. Creía que este ataque sería ventajoso para él luego de lo ocurrido en Plymouth, pero no le ha salido bien.

—Siendo así es posible que descansemos de Tom Riddle al menos un mes, mientras rearma su estrategia y su grupo más cercano de mortífagos. —comentó Aragorn, masajeándose levemente la sien derecha por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía. Su sobrina tenía mucha fuerza mágica y estaba luchando por despertar.

—Espero que tengas razón, amigo —le dijo Sirius mirándolo preocupado—. ¿Los podemos ayudar de alguna manera con mi hija? —le preguntó con cautela.

—Me temo que tendremos que permitirle que despierte en unos minutos, en cuanto los que están heridos y conectados con ella sean atendidos. —le respondió mirando a George, que asintió en señal de haber comprendido, también agotado y con dolor de cabeza.

—Ya han atendido a todos. La mayoría están en el cuartel. Al profesor Elrond lo han llevado a Deercourage para que el profesor Mithrandir, la profesora Galadriel y Eowyn puedan hacer lo necesario para salvarle la vida sin la presión de los aurores y los medimagos. —les informó diez minutos más tarde George, quien nuevamente lucía demacrado, al igual que Aragorn, soltando los dos su control sobre Angela.

La chica de pelo negro abrió lentamente sus ojos, con pesadez, sintiéndose un poco mareada y bastante cansada, como si despertase de un descanso breve luego de un ejercicio especialmente agotador. Aquella sensación era lógica si se tomaba en cuenta que había estado practicando los dones con el resto del E.D.H., su papá, la metamórfaga y su tío de ojos color aguamarina mientras percibía claramente lo que ocurría en Bristol, hasta que el agotamiento y el percibir el profundo sentimiento de dolor de Meg la debilitaron tanto que dejó traslucir su malestar, siendo calmada y adormilada paulatinamente por su prometido y su tío pero luchando por despertar para convencerlos de ayudar.

Le acarició con cariño el rostro al pelirrojo de ojos azules que tanto amaba, mirando con preocupación sus ojeras. Se giró en seguida a ver la cara de su tío. Los dos estaban intentando ocultarle su malestar con una sonrisa.

—Lamento mucho no haberme contenido y que ustedes estén así por mi culpa. —se disculpó con cariño y tristeza.

—Tranquila pequeña. Todos estaremos bien con descanso. —la intentó animar Aragorn.

—Dijimos que lo compartiríamos todo —la riñó George con voz dulce—. No vuelvas a oponerte a que yo te ayude, especialmente mientras cedes los dones y se cierra el proceso con los veinticuatro. Bien sabes que el estar angustiada te hace daño a ti y por lo tanto a mí.

Angela hizo un puchero pero asintió. Sabía que él tenía razón. Si no se hubiese opuesto a que la ayudaran no estarían tan agotados.

—¡Arwen! —exclamó su esposo al verla aparecer por la chimenea. Corrió a su encuentro, examinándola rápidamente con la mirada para atraparla seguidamente en un abrazo por la cintura y un beso.

—Los chicos deben volver de inmediato al colegio —les informó Arwen apenas la soltó su esposo—. El Ministro va para allá con Robards y los del Consejo Escolar. Han decidido suspender desde hoy las clases. Enviarán a todos a casa de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado Harry.

—Voldemort amenazó antes de desaparecer que el siguiente blanco sería el colegio —se explicó la Dunedain—. Sabemos que se retiró hoy porque perdió hombres clave, además de no tener de su lado a los gigantes ni a varias criaturas con las que creía contar. Pero hay muchos heridos, nosotros perdimos a Richard Harris, el señor Elrond está grave y el cuerpo de aurores perdió dos hombres valiosos, además de tener varios heridos de gravedad. El Ministro no quiere correr riesgos con los chicos y Minerva está de acuerdo.

—Por una parte es lógico que la mayoría de las familias querrán a los chicos con ellos, pero por otra parte el colegio es en este momento el sitio más seguro en Inglaterra. —opinó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Voldemort no atacará de nuevo un sitio protegido, no tiene suficientes hombres —denegó Aragorn, pensativo. Él había compartido con George algunas percepciones de la batalla—. Esa amenaza fue con la finalidad de averiguar la forma de trasladar a los chicos, con vista a un nuevo ataque cuando tengan que retornar al colegio, cuando ya estará recuperado de este fracaso de hoy.

—Estoy de acuerdo —lo apoyó Sirius—. Ésa sería una estrategia brillante, propia de ese asesino. Da la impresión de fortaleza. Presiona para que se escoja una forma de traslado "rápido y seguro", al no pasar nada todos se confían y en unas semanas todos lo lamentaremos al repetir la forma de traslado.

—Fred y George, quédense con los papás de Neville y envíen a los niños aquí —ordenó Harry luego de denegar—. Angela, quita los bloqueos —Al verla asentir y sentir que lo hacía continuó—. Vamos al colegio. Tenemos que hacerles ver esto y al mismo tiempo desviar sospechas sobre nuestras ausencias esporádicas.

—Sirius, por favor ve al cuartel con Nymph de inmediato. Meg está fingiendo fortaleza para salir adelante pero se derrumbará en cualquier momento. Pacey está con Sue. —le pidió Arwen, entregándole un trozo de pergamino con la dirección escrita por la profesora McGonagall, como guardiana del encantamiento fidelius—. Meg vio morir a su tío y al llegar con unos heridos allí recibimos la noticia que la tía falleció también, por su enfermedad.

El pelinegro asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Abrazó a su hija, pidiéndole al oído que se cuidase, repitiéndole la petición a Harry y a Jessica. Viajó en seguida a través de la red flú con su prima.

Aragorn aferró a su esposa al verla palidecer y tambalearse.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Sólo un poco mareada —le respondió forzando una sonrisa—. Vayan al colegio, pronto chicos. —les indicó al notar que habían llamado a sus fénix pero no se trasladaban, mirándola con preocupación.

—Justifica mi ausencia como se te ocurra —le dijo Jessica a Angela—. _Moony_, por favor llévame con papá.

—Ginny, quédate con tía Arwen. Los demás al colegio ahora mismo. —ordenó Harry.

—Pero… —intentó protestar la tía, aferrándose a los brazos de su esposo e inundándose sus esmeraldas de lágrimas al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en su espalda.

Ginny se apresuró a atenderla mientras los otros chicos desaparecían con sus fénix, todos con expresiones de angustia en sus rostros.

—Secuelas de la Maldición Cruciatus y una maldición quemante en la espalda —le respondió a la pregunta muda que Aragorn le formulaba con sus aguamarinas. Convocó con su varita dos ungüentos y tres pociones, mientras su esposo la recostaba en el mueble de la salita como ella le indicaba por señas—. Tranquila tía Arwen, todo estará bien en un momento. —le aseguró con voz dulce mientras le entregaba a Aragorn uno de los ungüentos y le señalaba donde aplicarlo, colocándole con mucho cuidado el otro.

—Vamos, estrella esmeralda, no te puedes adormecer aún —le pidió preocupado Aragorn al ver que se le cerraban los ojos a su esposa y la fiebre le empezaba a subir, luego que le terminaron de aplicar los ungüentos—. Ya vas a descansar, sólo tienes que beber estas pociones, por favor.

Arwen sintió como él la ayudaba a recuperarse levemente, estabilizándola. Bebió las pociones que le daban.

—Gracias. —musitó antes de finalmente caer dormida en brazos de su esposo.

—Gracias Ginny. Voy a llevarla a Deercourage —le dijo en voz baja Aragorn, alzándola en brazos con cuidado de no lastimarla—. Avísales a los gemelos que se quedan solos con Alice y Frank, luego ve con Remus para saber dónde puedes ayudar más.

—Sí. —contestó rápidamente la pelirroja, subiendo con agilidad las escaleras mientras Aragorn desaparecía con su esposa en brazos al modo Dunedain.

Una hora más tarde cinco de los doce chicos llegaban a Deercourage, después que la gran mayoría de los alumnos fuesen enviados a sus casas mediante trasladadores establecidos por el Ministerio de Magia en Hogsmeade, desde la Estación.

Los alumnos cuyos padres no pudieron ser contactados de inmediato viajarían en el Expreso de Hogwarts casi vacío hasta Londres, con el nuevo conductor, acompañados de un grupo de aurores y voluntarios, listos para abandonar el tren todos con los chicos a la menor señal de mortífagos. El Ministro había dado la orden de trasladarlos en ese caso directo al Ministerio de Magia, donde deberían buscarlos sus padres.

Aragorn y Faramir irían con ellos para asegurarles un medio de traslado si intentaban bloquearlos con un escudo antiaparición, pues Mithrandir ya les había transmitido a los otros del grupo G.E.M.A. como desarticular ese tipo de escudos. Scrimgeour aceptó su ayuda basándose en lo que había visto en el ataque y el apoyo de Robards al grupo de extraños magos, que los ayudaban como le había indicado uno de ellos dos días antes, como civiles que luchaban compartiendo con cautela la información.

Lupin también había cumplido con su palabra de hablar con sus aurores luego de la batalla, a pesar de estar malherido, sacándolo de allí el propio Robards para que lo atendiesen luego de Meg insistirle a Remus que les permitiese llevárselo, asegurándole que ella se reportaría a la oficina de los aurores a primeras horas de la mañana siguiente.

La ausencia de Jessica y Ginny fue justificada por Angela con haber acompañado las dos chicas a Daphne, Jefferson y Timothy Heigh, junto a Luna, Chris & Chris a su casa con su tía Nymph, debido al fallecimiento de Richard Harris. Harry la apoyó en la mentira, al igual que Hermione, Ron y Neville, pues la rubia y los gemelitos castaños sí habían viajado con los tres chicos Heigh al cuartel desde la dirección apenas llegar al colegio. Con la confusión del despertar sobresaltado y la carrera por los pasillos rumbo al Gran Comedor, muchos creyeron ver con ellos a la pelirroja y la chica de ojos miel con la joven ex auror.

Elrond salió de peligro de muerte en horas de la madrugada, poco antes del amanecer. Jessica, Luna, Fred y Neville cuidaron de los Longbottom luego que todos los heridos fueron curados. Arwen y Remus reposaban en Deercourage por efecto de poción con sabor a chocolate, bajo el cuidado de Mithrandir. Eowyn veló toda la noche por la salud de su más estricto tutor con Christopher, que no quiso ir a dormir a pesar de su insistencia hasta que no vio al estricto profesor fuera de peligro cuando se quedó dormido, agotado pero contento.

Nymph y Sirius ayudaron a Meg con todo lo referente al papeleo de sus tíos, pues a Sue habían tenido que darle poción para dormir sin soñar, demasiado afectada por la muerte de su hermano mayor quien la había prácticamente formado luego que sus padres muriesen en la primera guerra, al igual que sus otros cuatro hermanos intermedios. Casi a media noche Meg se derrumbó a llorar en brazos de su prometido.

Christine, Angela y Harry compartieron la noche en vela con Daphne, Jefferson y Timothy, hablando en el patio trasero del cuartel sobre lo que sabían de la primera guerra y la que ahora estaban viviendo con la mayor sinceridad posible. Cuando en horas de la madrugada, faltando sólo una hora para el amanecer, los dos más pequeños cayeron finalmente dormidos, Daphne y Harry los llevaron a dormir a una carpa que habían instalado al fondo del jardín, quedando solos Jefferson y Angela.

—Jessica y tú tienen mucho tiempo de haber salido del orfanato con Chris & Chris. ¿Qué sabes de mis hermanos? —le soltó de improviso el chico.

Angela palideció bruscamente y se petrificó. Desde que se habían acercado a los tres hermanos, ofreciéndoles amistad y cariño, Jefferson se había mantenido tan silencioso como ella lo recordaba, distante con los demás pero muy cerca de ellos cuatro, sus dos hermanos adoptivos, Nymph y Remus. A todos les pareció notar en varias oportunidades que se quedaba con la mirada perdida, especialmente mirando a la chica de pelo negro. Ella había percibido en él sentimientos confusos, reserva, temor, cariño, dudas y una especie de atracción amorosa, lo que la asustaba mucho. No quería lastimarlo pero jamás le podría corresponder. Lo que no se esperaba era aquella pregunta justo en ese momento.

—No me extraña que los niños no los nombren porque eran muy pequeños cuando yo me fui y supongo que ustedes fueron adoptados al poco tiempo pero… —se detuvo dudoso, quería saber y al mismo tiempo lo asustaba—. ¿Por qué Jessica y tú nunca me hablan de ellos? ¿Por qué estás ahora tan pálida y mirándome asustada? —decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación al ver sus ojos verdes, muy tristes, con lágrimas retenidas—. ¿Son Remus Lupin y Sirius Black padres adoptivos? Se parecen mucho a ustedes dos.

—Remus Lupin es el verdadero padre de Jessica y Sirius Black es el mío —le respondió después de varios minutos Angela, entrelazando sus dedos y jugueteando con sus pulgares, nerviosa—. Nosotras sabíamos quiénes eran ellos por unos recuerdos que nos habían dejado en pensaderos nuestras mamás y hace unos meses logramos contactar a tío Remus. Papá reapareció hace unas tres semanas, como ya debes saber.

—Sí. Las noticias en el colegio vuelan rápido —le respondió Jeff con aire pensativo, sus ojos negros clavados en los verdes de la chica, que tenía su mirada perdida en el bosquecillo frente a ellos—. ¿Qué pasó con sus padres adoptivos cuando los contactaron? ¿Estuvieron de acuerdo? —preguntó para poder regresar a su pregunta original.

—Sólo tú saliste del orfanato por adopción, Jeff —le respondió con voz lejana Angela, su corazón inundado de tristeza al saber que había llegado el momento tan temido, su mente demasiado agotada por todo lo ocurrido para lograr esquivarlo sin lastimarlo—. El día siguiente a tu partida entregaron a todos los niños muggles que no habían adoptado a otro orfanato, pero a nosotros seis nos retuvieron con ellos porque sabían que éramos magos y no podían dejarnos ir después de lo que nos hicieron.

—Los castigos —comentó con tono lúgubre el chico de pelo y ojos negros—. Pero el orfanato lo cerraron dos meses después por algo grave —dijo confundido, frunciendo el ceño al ver a su acompañante bajar la cabeza—. Papá Eomer vino a investigar porque yo no me sentía bien y se encontró con eso. Lo escuché cuando hablaba con uno de los medimagos que me había examinado. ¿Qué pasó con ustedes entonces? —presionó, sin importarle el oír pasos acercándose.

—El orfanato tenían que cerrarlo esos asesinos pronto y a nosotros no nos podían entregar en adopción —empezó de nuevo Angela, su respiración levemente irregular y una sensación de ahogo en su pecho, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Miraba hacia el bosquecillo sin ver, por lo que no vio el estado de tensión de su acompañante cuando ella habló de "asesinos", no percibiendo las emociones del chico tampoco debido a su propio estado y el de Meg—. Nos empezaron a dar de beber… una poción venenosa mezclada… en los jugos con las comidas… Dani los escuchó un día… hablando del cierre inminente… del lugar y yo conseguí residuos… de la poción en la cocina. —se detuvo para intentar regular un poco su respiración.

—Llevaron entonces a cabo el escape que venían planeando desde pocos meses después de llegar —afirmó Jeff—. Hicieron la locura de irse al bosque con tres niños pequeños y los pusieron en riesgo para huir de esos "asesinos" —le dijo con tono de regaño—. Debieron ir con el señor Shatner y no arriesgar a Amy, Chris & Chris, pues aunque ellos no fuesen asmáticos como yo igual eran muy pequeños. Seguro se enfermaron —Al ver que su acompañante empezaba a sollozar y no decía nada insistió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron en ese bosque? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están Amy y Dani? Tengo derecho a saber de mis hermanos.

Harry iba a detener la conversación, luego de tener que subir las barreras a su don mezclado por el estado de angustia de Angela, cuando la escuchó hablar. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

—Dani y Amy están muertos… Jeff —le respondió la chica de pelo negro con voz de ultratumba—. Esos asesinos… nos descubrieron… en nuestra huida… Dani intentó… entretenerlos… para que… pudiésemos huir… Amy se regresó… al ver que no nos… alcanzaba y… yo volví también… corriendo para detenerla —ya habiendo comenzado no pudo detenerse a pesar de oír al chico dejar escapar un grito de dolor y negar varias veces entre el sonido de su llanto—. Sus castigos más feroces… fueron caricias comparados… con la forma en que… nos atacaron ese día… Los seis estábamos… muy debilitados por… el veneno y… nosotros tres no… pudimos defendernos… adecuadamente con… nuestra magia… instintiva de… sus golpes y… —se estremeció, el recuerdo ahora vívido en su memoria.

»Jessica había… logrado alcanzar… el bosque con… Chris & Chris… y se quedó… con ellos… aguardando los… tres por nosotros… Amy y Dani… murieron pocos… minutos después… que esos se… matasen entre… ellos… Yo demoré… unas horas en… reaccionar… cubrirme mis… heridas con… un sobretodo… para no asustar… a los otros… tres y reunirme… con ellos… Luego estuvimos… seis años… escondidos… en la… casa de… la infancia… de mamá… y tía con… Dotty y Wykers… que nos… consiguieron… y ayudaron.

Daphne tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, abrazada a sí misma, denegando levemente, mirando a quien consideraba su hermano, deseando abrazarlo para consolarlo y temiendo hacerlo pues no sabía como reaccionaría ante su gesto. Ella había sido separada de su gemela también, pero la había reencontrado viva y sana.

—El señor… Shatner me… ayudó a… hacerles… un funeral… decente —agregó Angela, con su respiración muy irregular y la mirada aún perdida en el bosquecillo—. Están aquí… en Bristol… junto a… las tumbas… de los tíos… Brown… Cuando estés… listo para… ir a verl… —no pudo seguir, cerró sus ojos y llevó las manos a su pecho, ahogada y adolorida.

—Tranquila Angela —la abrazó en seguida Harry. Le dio a beber rápidamente el único vaso de poción para los pulmones que tenía consigo, rogando porque la sacase de la crisis que presentaba. Convocó a su novia y al prometido de la chica con su varita en la esclava para que lo ayudasen con ella, disimulando con movimientos aleatorios sobre su brazo como si pensase en que hacer, con la chica de pelo negro recostada a su pecho intentando tranquilizarse y regular su respiración con ayuda de la poción—. Respira, sólo eso, respira. Tú puedes hacerlo, no pienses en nada, sólo respira.

Jeff los miraba aterrado al igual que Daphne, que finalmente se había agachado junto a él y lo había abrazado. El chico con su pecho agitándose aún por su llanto, apenas contenido al ver la crisis respiratoria de ella.

Ginny y George llegaron corriendo junto a ellos, siguiéndolos de cerca Nymph, Meg y Sirius. Los tres adultos estaban asustados porque los dos pelirrojos se habían mirado entre ellos con expresión de temor y nombrado a la chica de pelo negro, luego de percibirla la metamórfaga y los dos pelirrojos mal por el tercer lazo, saliendo corriendo del cuarto en que acompañaban a algunos heridos de La Orden del Fénix con Molly y Arthur. Los esposos Weasley se quedaron al oír quejarse a Bill, que estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

—¿Poción para los pulmones? —preguntó rápidamente Ginny.

—Le di la que tenía conmigo. —le respondió Harry mientras Sirius tomaba a su hija en brazos, ayudándolo George a ponerla en una postura adecuada.

—Respira Angelita, no pienses en otra cosa que no sea en respirar —le decía el pelirrojo con voz suave y pausada para calmarla, pues el rostro bañado en llanto de Jeff y Daphne, además de la tristeza en las esmeraldas de su cuñado, le daban una idea de lo ocurrido allí—. Tu papá te tiene en sus brazos y no puedes asustarlo así.

Sirius frunció el ceño al oírlo, rodando los ojos al ver a su hija asentir levemente, calmándose al ver que empezaba a respirar con más regularidad.

Jefferson sintió unos deseos incontenibles de alejarse de ellos, furioso porque él había visto morir a sus dos padres en el hospital y acababa de enterarse que también había perdido a sus hermanos. Ya no le quedaba familia por sangre que él supiese y no soportaba la idea. El ver al gemelo pelirrojo hablándole de esa manera a "su" Angela terminó de descomponerlo. _"¿Cómo se atreve a llamarla 'Angelita'? Sólo Amy le decía así"_. El recuerdo de su hermanita lo sacudió. Se liberó del agarre de la que le cuidaba como una hermana mayor y salió corriendo rumbo al bosque.

Nymph, Meg y Daphne corrieron tras él. Tenían que detenerlo antes que saliera del escudo protector de la casa. Lo alcanzaron justo a tiempo, pues la asfixia respiratoria le golpeó con fuerza por su estado nervioso. Ginny llegó junto a ellos un minuto después, haciéndole beber poción para los pulmones y durmiéndolo con el hechizo cuando lo vio respirar mejor.

—¿Angela le contó sobre la muerte de sus hermanos? —le preguntó la menuda pelirroja a Daphne preocupada, agregando al verla asentir—: Sirius no sabe nada del orfanato ni de lo que ocurrió allí. Recién se está recuperando de lo que le sucedió y el saberlo le puede ocasionar una recaída muy seria. Por favor no comentes nada frente a él y en unas horas, cuando Jeff despierte, adviérteselo también a él.

—¿Qué tan serio es el problema pulmonar de Angela? —preguntó Daphne con tono de preocupación—. ¿Es como el asma de Jeff?

—No. Lamentablemente es peor. Si su estado de angustia o de depresión es muy elevado y no se le logra controlar la crisis con esa poción que les dimos a los dos… Podría llegar a morir en pocos minutos. —le respondió con sinceridad Ginny.

—¿Cómo está el chico? —llegó a su lado Sirius segundos más tarde.

—Lo he dormido luego de darle poción para los pulmones —le respondió Ginny, agregando al ver su expresión interrogante—: Sufre de asma y era la que tenía a mano.

—Angela me pidió que viniese con él apenas pudo hablar —respondió la pregunta muda de su prometida. Tomó al chico en brazos, dando gracias a Merlín porque él no estaba tan débil y el chico era muy delgado—. Vamos a la carpa, el frío les hace daño.

—Sí, vamos. —aceptó Meg con una sonrisa agradecida.

Con aquél gesto su prometido ratificaba lo que le había dicho horas antes, cuando ella en medio de su dolor le dijese que se sentía muy sola, con tres niños bajo su responsabilidad aunque Nymph y Remus la ayudasen.

El hombre pelinegro con sus ojos grises clavados en los azules de ella le había dicho que tendrían que casarse pronto para darle un hogar a los doce chicos, aclarando ante su expresión interrogante:

—_Claro mi amor, Angela, Harry, Daphne, Jefferson, Timothy y los siete que tendremos tú y yo. —repitiendo los nombres que ella acababa de darle. Sonrió con picardía ante su expresión de espanto al oír el número de hijos que le había dicho que tendrían, abrazándola con dulzura y aspecto protector._

—Harry me dijo que el más pequeño ya está durmiendo. Tú deberías descansar también… —se quedó mirando a la joven rubia que caminaba con ellos, intentando recordar, hasta que subió levemente los hombros con gesto de rendición—. Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre y tu tía no nos ha presentado aún.

—Daphne Heigh. —le respondió la chica con risa contenida al ver a Meg sonrojarse.

—Vamos a la carpa para que ustedes dos duerman con su hermanito un rato —le indicó Sirius con una sonrisa—. ¿Te molestaría volver a cambiar de apellido a Daphne Black? —le preguntó con tono tranquilo, como quien habla del clima.

—¿Daphne Black? —preguntó desconcertada la chica.

—Tu tía y yo nos casaremos el veinticuatro, con las otras tres parejas de La Orden del Fénix que ya tenían pautado su matrimonio para ese día. Me gustaría saber si ustedes quieren que los adoptemos. Cuando tus hermanos estén despiertos les preguntaré a ellos —siguió en el mismo tono Sirius, deteniéndose al no sentir a sus acompañantes a su alrededor. Tres pasos más atrás Ginny, Meg, Nymph y Daphne lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y expresiones de asombro—. ¿Qué?

—¿El veinticuatro? —preguntaron a coro las cuatro.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —preguntó el hombre de ojos grises, sin entender.

—No nos habías dicho nada. —le reclamaron a Meg a coro Nymph, Ginny y Daphne.

—Él dijo pronto, pero no habíamos fijado fecha. —respondió ella aturdida y feliz, muy emocionada.

—Sirius Black, ¿te parece que esa es manera de decirle a tu prometida la fecha en que te quieres casar con ella? —lo regañó Ginny con las manos en las caderas y pose amenazadora.

—Lo siento, pero es un poco difícil para mí arrodillarme cargando al chico en brazos. ¿Puedo recostarlo primero? —preguntó con aire inocente.

Meg se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó en la boca, sin importarle que estuviesen apretando a su sobrino en su abrazo ni que las dos chicas los estuviesen viendo. Sólo el sonido ahogado de la respiración de Jeff la hizo reaccionar y separarse de Sirius, totalmente ruborizada, sonriendo de forma tonta al ver los ojos grises mirándola con alegría, amor y… Sacudió la cabeza levemente, ya llegaría el momento adecuado.

Sirius entendió perfectamente la situación y entró rápidamente a la carpa a recostar al chico en la habitación que le indicó Harry, que esperaba allí por él y lo ayudó, diciéndole en voz baja que George estaba en la otra vigilando el sueño de Angela. Fue a ver a su hija, indicándole a la joven que los acompañase, quedándose Nymph cobijando a Jeff en compañía de Harry. Palmeó el hombro del pelirrojo y se ubicó tras su prometida, que cubría con una colcha a su sobrina mayor.

—Sí pero no. —le dijo adormilada Daphne.

—¿De qué hablas, cariño? —le preguntó Meg.

—Sí quiero que tú y Sirius se casen el veinticuatro de este mes pero no que me adopten como su hija. Me agradaría ser hija de los dos, pero Isolda y yo queremos recuperar el apellido de nuestros padres. Queremos volver a ser Isolda y Daphne Major.

—Entonces serás nuestra hija con el apellido de tus padres, igual que tu hermana. Meg y yo hablaremos con Ámbar y Will sobre ella. Remus y algunos amigos me ayudarán con eso. —le respondió con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—Gracias Sirius. —murmuró Daphne, quedándose dormida, agotada.

—Ve a descansar un rato a la casa, prima —le indicó el pelinegro de ojos grises a la metamórfaga apenas salir del cuarto, en el pasillo de la carpa—. Remus se preocupará mucho si se despierta y te ve tan ojerosa. —agregó rápidamente Sirius al ver su asomo de protesta.

—Volvamos a la casa para organizarnos con Molly y Arthur. —le pidió Meg a su prometido, que asintió en seguida, le tendió la mano y salió con ella de la carpa.

El líder del E.D.H. viajó por medio de _Lily_ a Deercourage para hablar con Mithrandir, apenas quedarse solos los chicos en la carpa, dejando a Ginny y George cuidando a Angela, Jefferson, Daphne, Timothy y Christine.

Le explicó la situación con los tres hermanos Heigh, Isolda Major y Gabrielle Delacour, que apoyaban férreamente a su grupo en la lucha contra Voldemort desde que se les unieron en el colegio, no sólo mediante el E.D. sino también con investigaciones. Cumplían por lo tanto con lo pautado entre Angela y el anciano, autorizando por lo tanto Mithrandir que les hablasen de su raza, los dones y todo lo que Harry considerase pertinente.

Sin embargo los dos estuvieron de acuerdo que no podían integrarlos al E.D.H., por todos los compromisos que ya tenía este grupo debido al proceso en que los involucró Angelica con ayuda de los antiguos. Harry sugirió que Jessica podía entrenar un pequeño grupo adicional en Magia Antigua, conformado por ahora con ellos cinco, mientras Luna y Neville seguían al frente del E.D.

Era muy posible que pronto se uniesen otros chicos, la mayoría de los hijos de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, que ya les colaboraban en gran medida en el colegio en investigación y trabajaban arduamente en el E.D. Además de estar sus padres enterados de los Dunedains, por lo que no corrían riesgos con la información ni tampoco los ponían a escoger entre el grupo y sus familias.

Mithrandir estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando los integrantes de ese grupo fuesen evaluados previamente por Angela, Harry, Jessica, Arwen o Aragorn, como de hecho ya lo habían sido Isolda, Daphne, Jefferson, Timothy y Gabrielle por los dos primeros. El pelinegro con ojos color esmeralda aceptó, surgiendo el Grupo de Entrenamiento para Jóvenes en Magia Antigua (G.E.J.M.A.) en ese momento, quedando bajo la tutela de Jessica.

La chica de ojos miel estaba siendo entrenada además por Mithrandir en los dones que había recibido también de Jennifer, despertados por el proceso, completando además el anciano los conocimientos que la mamá le había transmitido de medimagia, entrenándola con Eowyn y Ginny.

Un par de horas más tarde, mientras Meg y Sirius iban al Ministerio de Magia para reunirse con Robards, Jessica, Angela, Chris & Chris hablaron con Jeff en la carpa, en presencia de Daphne, Timothy, Ginny, Harry, Gabrielle, Fred y George.

Los dos hermanos adoptivos de Jeff y la amiguita rubia de los niños, permanecieron en silencio, muy atentos a todo lo que se estaban enterando, sollozando eventualmente. A Jeff le dieron su poción para el asma en un par de oportunidades, igual que a Angela la de los pulmones.

Harry les explicó sobre los Dunedains y los horcruxes, luego que los tres hermanos por adopción y la pequeña francesa aceptasen hacer un Pacto de Silencio con él, aprobando gustosos la propuesta del G.E.J.M.A. luego de hablar sobre esto. También les contó el rescate de Sirius, su estado de salud y el porqué no podían decirle todavía lo ocurrido en el orfanato.

—Quiero ver las tumbas de Dani y Amy, despedirme de ellos —planteó Jefferson cabizbajo—. Pero no quiero que el señor Black sospeche y se ponga mal.

—Ellos están al lado…

—… de nuestros papás…

—… y él ya sabe que…

—… ellos murieron…

—… Podemos pedirle…

—… que nos lleve allí…

—… a visitarlos luego…

—… del funeral del…

—… señor Richard. —sugirieron los gemelitos.

Angela y Jessica asintieron ante la pregunta muda de Jeff.

Eowyn y Arwen se quedaron con los Longbottom. Galadriel, Abby, Fleur y Alexandra se quedaron con los heridos de La Orden del Fénix, repartidos entre La Madriguera y el cuartel. Mithrandir se quedó a cuidar del señor Elrond en Deercourage.

El E.D.H. en pleno, con Clarisse, Kingsley, Ámbar, Will, Isolda, Joseph, Sally, Pacey, Nymph, Remus y Sirius acompañaron a Sue, Meg, Daphne, Jefferson y Timothy a los funerales de Jill y Richard Harris, así como los de los otros dos aurores, antiguos compañeros del ex auror fallecido, Nymph, Kingsley, Meg, Will, Joseph, Clarisse, Sally y Steve, quien asistió ayudado por su esposa Esther a pesar de estar herido.

Dorothy se quedó cuidando en El Nuevo Amanecer, la casa de los Jordan cerca de Lancaster, a Topacio (hija menor de Ámbar y Will Hart), a Estrella (hija de Esther y Steve Hewitt), junto a Eileen, Grace y Jonathan Hart, sus tres hijos. Hubiese querido presentar sus respetos al ex auror, pero se opuso rotundamente a que los niños quedasen al cuidado de Joanne y Alex en El Refugio. Sabía que era tiempo de hablar con su hija mayor, pero había acordado con su esposo hacerlo luego del funeral, cuando estuviesen todos un poco menos tensos por la batalla a la que habían asistido la noche anterior, pues Ámbar y ella finalmente se habían unido también a La Orden del Fénix.

* * *

Sirius sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando acompañó a su prometida, su prima y su amigo a llevar a los chicos a visitar las tumbas de los Brown, a quienes les agradeció con un ramo de rosas blancas de su varita el que cuidasen de su hija y su sobrina mientras estuvieron con vida.

Le extrañó mucho el ver al niño asmático llorando tan desconsoladamente frente a las tumbas de los dos pequeños niños enterrados junto a los que habían sido muy buenos amigos de su cuñada. Intentó preguntar pero se contuvo ante la petición silenciosa de la que pronto sería su esposa. Sin embargo grabó bien en su mente los nombres y edades de las lápidas de los niños, tragando saliva al notar que su hija, su sobrina y los pequeños gemelitos tenían sus miradas perdidas en las tumbas con expresiones muy tristes.

Un mal presentimiento le inundaba el pecho, pero hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse al ver que su hija parpadeaba y se giraba a mirarlo con expresión preocupada. Evidentemente había percibido su angustia. Le sonrió con cariño para tranquilizarla y abrazó con más fuerza a Meg.

A petición de Ámbar y Will, instados por Isolda, Daphne, Jefferson y Timothy se quedarían con ellos durante las vacaciones luego que Meg y Nymph se casasen con Sirius y Remus.

Los cuatro chicos y los gemelitos Brown les pidieron a Ámbar, Will, Nymph, Remus, Meg, Sirius, Faramir y Aragorn que se reuniesen con ellos en el cuartel en presencia de Jessica y Angela, pues sabían por Hermione que en el Ministerio de Magia estaban presionando con la situación de los niños con tutores y padres no legales.

En esa reunión se decidió que Daphne sería adoptada finalmente por Ámbar y Will, que habían adoptado previamente a su gemela y les devolverían a las dos el apellido Major. Jefferson pidió ser adoptado por Nymph y Remus, mientras que Timothy sería adoptado por Meg y Sirius. Christine sería adoptada legalmente por Arwen y Aragorn y Christopher por Eowyn y Faramir, conservando los cuatro chicos los apellidos de sus padres, retomando Jeff el que había compartido con sus hermanos de sangre, el de sus padres. De nuevo sería Jefferson McMillan.

Sirius tragó saliva al oír su petición, comprendiendo lo ocurrido en el cementerio con el chico. Nymph y Remus asintieron en aceptación, acariciándole ella el cabello negro con un gesto maternal y cariñoso, siendo abrazados seguidamente por Remus ellos dos y Jessica en un gesto protector.

Timothy se había encariñado mucho con Nymph cuando ella compartía con él, al igual que con Meg y Molly, pues las tres le habían llenado de cariño y atenciones al fallecer sus padres. Sin embargo él se sentía más cómodo con su tía Meg, aunque no con Sirius pues lo acababa de conocer, diciendo esto último cabizbajo. Sirius le dijo con una amplia sonrisa que no se sintiese mal por lo que había dicho pues era la verdad. También que desde ese momento le pondrían remedio a eso, agitándole el pelo con cariño mientras le decía esto.

Nymph lo abrazó y le dijo que por papeles sería sólo hijo adoptivo de Meg y Sirius, pero que en la práctica sería hijo adoptivo de las dos parejas, al igual que Jefferson. Los dos niños aceptaron sonrientes, muy contentos, pues les tenían mucho afecto a Meg, Nymph y Remus, empezando a tenérselo a Sirius luego de su comportamiento con ellos durante las últimas horas.

Daphne se intentó disculpar con los tres por no quedarse con ellos, luego que la cuidasen al fallecer Lindsay y Eomer, pero Meg la acalló con un gesto cariñoso diciéndole con voz dulce que comprendían perfectamente que quisiese estar con su gemela. Nymph agregó:

—Además los miembros de La Orden del Fénix somos una gran familia, así que igual estarás con nosotros.

Isolda, Daphne, Jefferson y Timothy viajaron con Nymph, Meg, Sirius y los chicos del E.D.H. a Deercourage, quedándose dormidos al poco tiempo de haber llegado del cementerio los que habían pasado casi toda la noche en vela, mientras Remus se reunía con los abogados que les ayudarían con las adopciones y el asunto tan delicado y complejo de los apellidos.

* * *

Frank fue el primero en despertar, levantándose de inmediato, desubicado y angustiado por unos minutos hasta que recordó dónde estaba y lo ocurrido la noche anterior al ver el rostro poco familiar de Eowyn mirándolo.

—Hola. —la saludó nervioso al ver que se acercaba a él varita en mano.

—Hola. No se asuste. Sólo quiero evaluar su salud. ¿Me permite hacerlo? —le explicó con suavidad.

Frank asintió, quedándose muy quieto mientras ella le pasaba su varita al frente y alrededor de la cabeza, escuchándola pronunciar en un tono de voz audible y normal una serie de hechizos totalmente extraños para él.

—Por favor, tome estas pociones. —le indicó Eowyn dos de la mesita de noche con aspecto preocupado.

—¿Es usted medimago o algo similar en su comunidad? —le preguntó inquieto, viendo el aspecto extraño de las pociones, asombrándose al empezar a tomar la primera y percibir un sabor ligeramente agradable.

—Sí, algo similar. Allí se nos llama Guías de la Salud —le respondió con amabilidad—. Arwen y yo hemos estudiado esta rama desde jóvenes. Sin embargo ella se frenó cuando falleció su mamá y mi suegra, dedicándose a avanzar en Transformaciones, Astronomía y Encantamientos, mientras mi esposo me apoyó a continuar mis estudios sobre Salud, Pociones y Herbología. Él se especializó en Historia de magos, muggles y Dunedains, Adivinación, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y el arte de las Varitas Mágicas. Aragorn se dedicó a Lenguas y Conocimientos Antiguos, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y es el más especializado de los cuatro en Ataque y Defensa.

—¿Las señoras fallecieron de alguna enfermedad? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí. Una lenta y difícil enfermedad —le respondió Eowyn con aire ausente y triste, sumida en sus recuerdos por un momento—. Vamos al otro cuarto. Quiero examinar a Alice y a Arwen.

—¿A Arwen? —inquirió intrigado.

—Anoche, luego que ustedes se durmieron, tuvimos que ir a Bristol por un ataque de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, quedándose los chicos a hacerles compañía —le respondió Eowyn con un tono de voz tranquilo—. Ellos están ahora en el cementerio acompañando a Meg, pues sus tíos fallecieron anoche. Arwen está lastimada.

—Lamento lo de los familiares de la joven rubia —le dijo con sinceridad Frank—. Vamos entonces, quiero ver a Alice y que usted pueda atender a su cuñada.

Eowyn le sonrió y le indicó con la mano que se adelantase, siguiéndolo al otro cuarto.

—Con mayor razón debería usted recostarse a descansar como ya le he dicho. —escuchó Frank que le decía su esposa a la pelirroja de ojos verdes cuando entraba a la habitación.

—No se preocupe por mí, Alice. Ya le dije que… —intentaba convencerla Arwen con una sonrisa agradecida pero cansada.

—¡Frank! —exclamó su esposa al verlo, corriendo a abrazarse a él—. Anoche hubo una batalla. Ellos de nuevo están haciendo daño. Quiero ver que Neville está bien y luego ir a ayudar. —agregó mirando a las dos Dunedains desde los brazos protectores de él.

—Jessica, Luna, Fred y Neville estuvieron cuidándolos toda la noche —le explicó Eowyn mientras con gesto autoritario le ordenaba a su cuñada sentarse en la silla cercana. La evaluó seguidamente con la varita, suspirando y entregándole una poción mientras seguía hablando—. Ellos están ahora en el cementerio de Bristol acompañando a Meg en el funeral de sus tíos y dos aurores que fallecieron anoche. Luego irán a Deercourage a dormir unas horas para estar en condiciones de cuidar de ustedes y los demás mientras nosotros cuatro y la señora Galadriel descansamos un poco.

—Arwen podría descansar mientras nosotros desayunamos y leemos algo —sugirió Frank, agregando al ver la protesta que se asomaba en el rostro de la pelirroja—: Usted dijo que deberíamos estar tranquilos y no lo estaremos si sabemos que por nuestra causa usted se debilita y recae. —Sonrió con nostalgia al verla adoptar la pose enfurruñada que tantas veces le había visto a su amiga pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—No puede haber ninguna duda de que es familiar directa de Lily —comentó con cariño Alice, sonriendo también con nostalgia—. No sólo tiene el físico muy parecido, sino que por lo que veo también tiene el mismo carácter.

Arwen parpadeó y se sonrojó violentamente, bajando la mirada al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por su genio.

—Por favor, por nosotros, descanse. —le pidió con suavidad Alice, indicándole con una mano la cama de la habitación.

Arwen asintió y se levantó con ayuda de Eowyn de la silla. Se acostó de lado en la cama para no lastimarse la espalda, quedándose dormida en pocos segundos.

—Tiene fiebre. —musitó Alice que le había tocado de manera maternal la frente, acariciándole la cabeza mientras se adormilaba.

Eowyn cabeceó en dirección a la puerta, dirigiéndose allí seguida por Alice y Frank luego de ver a la pelirroja dormida.

—Aragorn la había dejado anoche descansando y se recuperó un poco, pero luego él tuvo que viajar al colegio como apoyo de La Orden del Fénix a Hogwarts y el Ministerio, para el viaje de retorno en el Expreso de algunos alumnos —les explicó mientras bajaba a la cocina con ellos—. Al amanecer ella despertó, preguntó por él y luego insistió mucho en venir a cuidarlos conmigo. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil hacerla desistir, así que finalmente le permití venir.

—Pobre Aragorn. Para James lidiar con el carácter de Lily era lo más difícil que había. —comentó Frank.

—Angela y mi hermano se parecen mucho en el carácter a Angelica, así que se podrán hacer una idea del problema cuando los dos se empecinan en cosas opuestas. —les contó Eowyn, sonriendo al oír a los dos suspirar ruidosamente.

—¿Cómo están Remus y Sirius? —preguntó Frank preocupado.

—A Sirius no se le permitió ir a Bristol. Remus está como Arwen, malherido pero sin querer reposar.

—¿Qué tiene Sirius? —preguntó con preocupación Alice.

—Se está recuperando todavía de su estancia tras El Velo de la Muerte. —le respondió Eowyn, suspirando al ver su expresión de extrañeza y procediendo a explicarles lo ocurrido con el pelinegro de ojos grises desde que se escapó de Azkaban hasta unos días antes de ellos regresar a la realidad.

Con mucho tacto les respondió sus preguntas sobre la desaparición de Voldemort al morir los Potter y atacar a Harry, lo ocurrido los tres primeros años de estudios del pelinegro y el castaño, el resurgimiento del asesino luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos y lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia.

Le estaban preguntando por Albus Dumbledore, extrañados por no haberlo visto, cuando se les unió Arwen. Entre las dos les empezaron a contar lo ocurrido desde que Voldemort se presentó en el Ministerio de Magia, uniéndoseles Sirius, Remus, Faramir y Aragorn, que llegaron a los pocos minutos de bajar la pelirroja del cuarto, los cuatro con aspecto cansado.

—Muy buenos días. —entró saludando Neville con aspecto alegre.

—Esperamos que tengan mucho apetito. —declaró una muy alegre Luna.

—Porque les hemos traído almuerzo. —le seguía radiante Angela.

—Y si no lo tienen les aseguramos que pronto lo tendrán. —entró tras ella Jessica.

—Nadie se resiste al guisado de Angela y los postres de Jessica. —apoyó Ginny.

—Además de la estupenda pasta de mi novia. —cerraba la comitiva Harry, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los ocho adultos los miraban sorprendidos, asombrados al verlos llegar tan alegres y cargados de viandas que hacían flotar frente a ellos con las varitas.

—Luego de comer ustedes se van a casa a descansar. —les dijo Harry a los ocho adultos.

—Nosotros nos quedamos con mis papás. —agregó Neville muy sonriente y orgulloso.

—¡Harry! ¡Neville! Ésa no es forma de hablar a sus tíos y los señores. —los regañó de inmediato Alice, siendo apoyada por un gesto de asentimiento de Frank que los miraba con el ceño fruncido y pose de regaño paternal.

—Lo siento. —se disculparon de inmediato a coro, bajando la cabeza con expresión de niños regañados.

—Es sólo que me preocupa verlos tan cansados. —agregó el pelinegro mirando de reojo a su tía pelirroja, que rodó los ojos al oírlo y notar que todos la miraban en seguida.

—Alice, Frank y Eowyn ya me obligaron a descansar y estoy bien. —les contó Arwen con tono fastidiado.

—De todos modos Harry sólo nos recordaba lo que habíamos acordado con los chicos. —intervino pacificador Remus.

—Sí. Habíamos quedado en que iríamos a descansar luego del almuerzo, quedándose ellos con ustedes. —le dijo rápidamente Sirius a Alice, apoyando a su ahijado y a su amigo.

—Ya Eowyn nos lo había comentado. Sin embargo los chicos deben tratarlos con menos camaradería y más respeto. Son sus tíos, no sus hermanos ni compañeros de estudio. —les refutó Frank con el ceño fruncido.

—No, Frank. Los chicos del E.D.H. son nuestros hijos, sobrinos, amigos y compañeros de lucha —le contradijo Remus—. Nosotros los queremos y protegemos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades. Pero hemos comprendido que son demasiado maduros para su edad, que han combatido a Voldemort y sus mortífagos con el valor que muchos magos adultos no han mostrado ni en la primera guerra ni en esta. También sabemos que nos quieren y nos respetan, siendo nosotros quienes les pedimos a ellos que nos tratasen con confianza, estableciéndose entre nosotros lazos de amistad por muchas y complejas razones.

—Nosotros no sabíamos eso. Perdonen chicos, todo esto es muy confuso para nosotros. —se disculpó Frank.

—Bueno, ya habiendo aclarado el punto, ¿comemos ya? —intervino Sirius mirando con los ojos brillantes las viandas.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Alice en tono de regaño.

—Debes aprender a cocinar otros tipos de comida y en cantidades generosas, Angela. Tanto tu papá como tu novio y tus cuñados son de buen comer. —le dijo Luna mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa con su varita.

—¡Luna! —exclamaron a coro Eowyn y Arwen, mientras la chica de pelo negro se ponía roja como un tomate y los otros cuatro chicos contenían con dificultad la risa. Remus, Faramir y Aragorn miraron con aprensión a Sirius y los Longbottom, soltando la tensión al ver al primero sonreír tranquilo mirando a la chica de pelo negro y a los otros dos alternar miradas entre padre e hija y suspirar.

—La mermelada de fresas que preparó el otro día estaba riquísima —opinó Sirius en tono despreocupado, brindándole a su hija una gran sonrisa cuando lo miró, dos pares de ojos grises brillando con alegría, observándose con cariño y apoyo—. Estoy seguro que al ponerle más empeño a eso y menos a sus prácticas pronto preparará muchas otras cosas deliciosas. Ginny y Jessica le enseñarán gustosas.

—Claro que sí. —respondieron las dos a coro, mientras Angela asentía feliz.

Los ocho adultos y los seis jóvenes disfrutaron el almuerzo, hablando de distintos platos de comida, comiendo con gusto lo llevado por los chicos, recibiendo halagos de Alice y Frank las tres cocineras, que sonrojadas los agradecieron.

Antes de marcharse Sirius, Remus y los cuatro Dunedains a Deercourage para descansar, los padres de Neville le pidieron al primero le transmitiese sus condolencias a la joven rubia ex auror, así como sus disculpas a ella y la joven metamórfaga por su comportamiento del día anterior.

El pelinegro de ojos grises, con una gran sonrisa, abrazó con cariño a Alice y luego estrechó entre sus brazos a Frank, agradeciéndoles en nombre de su prometida y su prima su cambio para con ellas. La pareja sonrió por su efusividad y le pidió que fuese a descansar para que no tuviese una recaída, mirando en dirección a Eowyn al ver su expresión interrogante.

Remus sonrió, separó a su sorprendido amigo de ellos, abrazó a la pareja y luego arrastró a Sirius y los cuatro Dunedains a la chimenea, para que viajasen por polvos flú a Deercourage mientras los chicos iban con los Longbottom al piso superior para charlar y jugar con ellos.

Christine, Christopher y Kingsley se encargaron de cuidar al profesor Elrond luego del almuerzo, para que descansasen los profesores Galadriel y Mithrandir.

Alice y Frank se divirtieron mucho con los chicos jugando con gobstones, snap explosivo y ajedrez mágico. Fue una tarde de relax para los ocho, planificada así por Angela y Harry para que la terapia al día siguiente fuese totalmente efectiva al estar los dos tranquilos y relajados.

Luego de la cena preparada por Luna, extraña en apariencia pero apetitosa al gusto, Neville les explicó a sus papás y amigos la investigación que estaba haciendo con la profesora Sprout en los invernaderos del colegio. Sirius, Remus, Arwen, Aragorn, Eowyn y Faramir, llegaron a través de la chimenea mientras ellos charlaban, uniéndose a la conversación. Media hora más tarde recostaron a los esposos Longbottom a dormir, quedándose Ginny, Hermione, Fred y Neville con ellos.

Arwen, Remus y Sirius viajaron a Deercourage con Angela, Harry, Jessica y Luna a través de la red flú, pues las dos últimas chicas cuidarían con George y Ron del señor Elrond, turnándose durante la noche.

Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn se unieron a Nymph y Meg durante dos horas en los arreglos de El Remanso, pues querían avanzar con eso para que los chicos pudiesen quedarse allí una semana luego de la tercera terapia a los Longbottom, para distraerlos un poco de todo lo concerniente a la guerra, haciendo una vez más esfuerzos por darles un poco de paz y alegría juvenil acorde a sus edades.

Si todo salía bien en la tercera terapia era bastante probable que Alice y Frank fuesen a la mansión de los Longbottom con Neville y Augusta, pues la matrona los querría tener a su lado después de tantos años visitándolos con cariño en el hospital y esas semanas pidiéndoles que los llevasen a su casa, que ya habían protegido, teniendo que esquivarla con múltiples excusas mientras les hacían el tratamiento.

El jueves en la mañana Angela, Harry, Jessica, Neville, Remus y Sirius les respondieron preguntas a Alice y Frank bajo la supervisión de Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn, compartiendo un almuerzo plagado de bromas y risas.

Luego de una hora de descanso se aislaron en una habitación Angela, Harry, Arwen y Aragorn con Alice para proceder con la segunda terapia, mientras Jessica, Neville, Remus, Sirius, Eowyn y Faramir acompañaban a un muy nervioso Frank.

En esta oportunidad los puntos en los que se concentrarían Angela y Aragorn serían internos, hacia el centro de la cabeza, a la altura de la nariz ella, a la altura de los ojos él, mientras Arwen y Harry se enfocaban especialmente en la parte emotiva.

Alice los miraba nerviosa, Harry y Arwen sentados frente a ella tomándole con cariño las manos, la pelirroja explicándole superficialmente lo que harían. Aragorn estaba ubicado de pie a su izquierda y Angela a su derecha, los dos mirándola inicialmente con sonrisas suaves. Pero en un instante que los miró alternativamente de reojo los notó serios y concentrados, asustándose un poco. Sin embargo las suaves palabras de la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda atraparon nuevamente su atención, calmándola hasta que unos minutos más tarde empezó a parpadear, adormilada, por lo que no notó el leve asentimiento de ella a los otros tres.

Nuevamente Aragorn tuvo que sujetar a Alice luego de diez minutos de iniciada la terapia, pues del estado de adormecimiento y calma pasó a uno de furia extrema, intentando lastimar a las dos personas frente a ella, llamándolos por los nombres de quienes habían atacado a su familia, luego pasó a un risa histérica, pasando después por una etapa de llanto inconsolable, intentando una vez más zafarse para huir, asustada, llorando de nuevo pero de una forma más suave y tranquila, hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó, adormilándose, agotada, diciendo en voz baja antes de caer finalmente dormida:

—Frank, nuestro pequeño es ahora un hombre pero siempre será nuestro pequeño tesoro castaño.

Aragorn suspiró al oírla y la levantó en brazos, recostándola en la cama de la habitación con mucho cuidado.

Arwen y Harry habían alcanzado a oírla, abrazando la pelirroja a su sobrino, sollozando los dos. Angela se había girado, dándoles la espalda, mirando por la ventana hacia fuera sin ver. Sus recuerdos del breve período que compartió su mamá con Alice estando embarazada inundándola, su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Aragorn se le acercó lentamente y la abrazó desde atrás, girándola lentamente con cariño, acunándola en su pecho.

Ese día la terapia había sido muy difícil para ellos cuatro, pues al trabajar específicamente con el área emotiva con ella parcialmente consciente de lo que ocurría les había dicho cosas dolorosas, rebelándose a que siguiesen, deseando parar en varias oportunidades por el dolor emotivo que sentía y, aunque los chicos sabían que esto probablemente ocurriría, igual resintieron sus palabras y reacciones.

Pasaron casi diez minutos antes que los chicos se tranquilizaran y pudieron salir los cuatro de la habitación, sin mostrar en sus rostros nada, listos para proceder con Frank mientras sus acompañantes se quedaban con Alice. Pero a excepción de él los demás notaron en los ojos verdes de tío y sobrina que estaban deprimidos, al igual que en los dos pares de esmeraldas. Guardaron silencio para no preocupar a quien recibiría la terapia, pero esperaron con angustia junto a la encanecida rubia que saliesen de hacerle la terapia a él. Se dominaron para no afectar a Angela, ayudándolos Eowyn con poción tranquilizante.

Con Frank la situación fue levemente menos difícil que con Alice desde el punto de vista emotivo, aunque peor desde el punto de vista físico, pues alcanzó a golpear certeramente a Aragorn, noqueándolo al arrojarlo contra la pared, teniendo que contenerlo entre Harry, Arwen y Angela por algunos minutos, mientras él recuperó el conocimiento y los ayudó pues no debían usar magia con él mientras durase la terapia. Angela había mantenido la aplicación de la pequeña sobrecarga de energía tanto en el punto que le correspondía a ella como en el que le correspondía a su tío cuando éste estuvo inconsciente.

Al terminar el procedimiento Frank les pidió disculpas un par de veces por haberlos golpeado. Tuvieron que dejarse fluir los cuatro con el don del manejo de las emociones mientras le restaban importancia a lo ocurrido con sus palabras, diciéndole que sabían que no había sido su intención y que todos estaban bien, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el piso, quitando el bloqueo de la puerta y abriéndola con un movimiento de su mano Arwen, demasiado agotados los cuatro para moverse o disimular lo ocurrido. Suspiraron al ver las expresiones de susto de sus acompañantes al entrar al cuarto y verlos tan agotados y además golpeados, corriendo Sirius hacia su hija, Remus hacia su sobrino, Eowyn hacia su cuñada y Faramir hacia su cuñado, mientras Jessica se precipitaba tras Neville a examinar a Frank.

Fueron un par de minutos iniciales muy tensos, después de los cuales Arwen les explicó lo ocurrido primero con Alice y luego con Frank, con tono cansado, mientras los examinaban y curaban sus acompañantes. Los llevaron a descansar a Deercourage mientras Jessica y Neville se quedaban a cuidar a los durmientes. Regresaron allí Eowyn y Faramir, uniéndoseles Ginny y Hermione luego de enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Al llegar las chicas a La Pradera durmieron a los esposos profundamente con el hechizo para que descansasen hasta el día siguiente, luego de consultarlo con Mithrandir que pasó por allí luego de examinar a los cuatro tratantes y darles un par de pociones. El anciano examinó a los papás de Neville y le confirmó al chico que estaban bien, pero que igual iría allí de nuevo la mañana siguiente para examinarlos una vez más.

George, Meg, Sirius, Remus y Mithrandir tuvieron que unir esfuerzos para convencer a Angela, Harry, Arwen y Aragorn de dejarse dormir con el hechizo para que descansasen profundamente, pues los cuatro decían sentirse mejor y que aquello no era necesario.

Al amanecer Sirius le pidió al anciano que lo entrenase en los dos dones que aún faltaba que su hija le transmitiese de la que había sido su esposa, pues el anciano le había evaluado en todos la noche anterior luego que los demás se durmiesen. Angela, Harry, Arwen y Aragorn se les unieron en el campo Dunedain, recibiendo el pelinegro de ojos grises los dones de Sanar Absorbiendo la Enfermedad y el de Viajar en el Tiempo cuando estaban terminando la semana extendida allí al aprender lo básico de los mismos.

Luego de esas tres horas en el tiempo regular viajaron a La Pradera con ellos cinco, para animar a los Longbottom y aliviar tensiones por lo ocurrido, Christine, Christopher, Luna, Fred, George y Ron. Llevaron con ellos muestras de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley, montando una pequeña "obra de teatro" en la salita los doce chicos haciéndose bromas entre ellos.

Antes de esto el anciano Dunedain fue presentado a la pareja, los examinó y confirmó que se recuperaban rápidamente, tranquilizándolos él también respecto a lo ocurrido el día anterior diciéndoles que era parte de las reacciones propias al tratamiento y que de no haberse presentado sí sería preocupante.

Alice y Frank agradecieron las palabras del anciano y los esfuerzos de los chicos por animarlos, pero estuvieron bastante tristes y cabizbajos hasta la hora del almuerzo, en que las chicas invitaron a Alice a cocinar con ellas y los chicos llevaron a Frank hacia el patio posterior, haciendo piruetas en unas escobas Harry, Fred, George, Ron y Christopher. Esto último sorprendió a Remus, Aragorn y Faramir, pues no sabían que el niño volaba con tanta habilidad.

Sirius miraba a los chicos con nostalgia y tristeza, recordando los días en que volaba junto a James en el colegio. Lamentaba no estar todavía bien de salud para acompañar a su ahijado y los otros chicos sobre una escoba, volando, dejando que el viento en su rostro le permitiese olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Durante el almuerzo interrogaron a las chicas al respecto, delatando Jessica a su prima que había aprendido por iniciativa propia a volar en la escoba de la mamá y se había dejado convencer de los gemelitos, enseñándoles. Angela, Christine y Christopher respondieron ruborizados las preguntas que les hicieron, nerviosos los dos niños, con expresión culpable la chica de pelo negro.

Sirius miraba a su hija con orgullo paternal, sonriéndole cálidamente, ayudándola a salir del aprieto en que la ponían sus tíos al desviar el tema de conversación hablando sobre el quidditch en su época colegial.

Luego del almuerzo, más tranquilos Alice y Frank, se tomaron las pociones que les indicaron y se acostaron a dormir un rato, quedándose con ellos en los cuartos Remus y Sirius mientras los demás adultos iban hacia El Remanso para continuar con la remodelación y los doce chicos viajaban de regreso a Deercourage para compartir con Isolda, Daphne, Jeff y Tim.

Cuando Alice y Frank despertaron hablaron con sus amigos, pidiéndoles que fuesen allí Meg y Nymph para disculparse con ellas personalmente y compartir un rato de charla amena, pues querían conocer a las que pronto se convertirían en las señoras Black y Lupin según les habían contado los chicos. Las dos ex aurores fueron allí ante la convocatoria de Remus por medio de _Fawkes_, acompañadas de Arwen y Aragorn que no querían que la situación se les llegase a desbordar si presentaban alguna recaída, aunque hasta ahora habían respondido muy bien al tratamiento.

Alice y Frank recordaban ahora todo aquello que les hubiese generado emociones fuertes mientras ocurría. Sus reacciones también eran ahora más suaves, menos tensas sus preguntas y más sosegadas sus acciones. En sus movimientos también había ahora mayor coordinación y certeza.

Los esposos Dunedains se miraron alegres y satisfechos luego de media hora de compartir con las tres parejas, notando que la conversación era fluida y agradable en ese punto, con Alice y Frank bastante serenos compartiendo con las dos ex aurores bromas a los dos Merodeadores.

Arwen se recostó en el costado de su esposo y empezaron a conversar mentalmente sobre la recuperación física que ambos notaban en ellos, tanto debido a las pociones como al efecto en la magia y energía de ambos de las terapias. Si seguían respondiendo de esa manera y la tercera terapia era tan exitosa como las dos anteriores, ellos podrían integrarse con normalidad a una vida tranquila, aunque no al cuerpo de aurores ni mucho menos participar en la guerra.

En horas de la cena se les unieron Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Eowyn y Faramir, despidiéndose Arwen y Aragorn diciendo que debían ir a visitar a unos amigos. La verdad es que tenía que él irse de allí porque esa noche se reanudaban los entrenamientos en los dones de Charlie, Bill y Minerva, que eran los tres que faltaban por recibir transferencia de dones de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix.

Cuando Meg, Nymph, Remus y Sirius retornaron a Deercourage, media hora después, Angela y Aragorn estaban en cama en el cuarto que él compartía con su esposa en la mansión Potter, con Arwen, George, Harry, Ginny, Jessica y Fred cuidando su irregular descanso. No sólo estaban experimentando fuertes mareos, sino también dolor de cabeza y pesadillas, agotados aún por el tratamiento a los Longbottom. Finalmente los dos se quedaron adormilados y serenos tres horas más tarde, al igual que Arwen, George y Harry que los ayudaron a equilibrarse durante la transferencia.

Tuvieron que quedarse esa noche Clarisse, Ámbar, Joseph y Will a cuidar de los Longbottom, pues Angela pidió que los veinticuatro se reuniesen de emergencia justo unos minutos después que Minerva McGonagall recibiese la transferencia del último de los dones.

Al llegar todos al cuarto en que se encontraba la chica, al igual que el anciano Mithrandir, los veinticuatro la vieron sonreír levemente muy pálida y desencajada, generándose una ola de energía inmensa proveniente de ella que envolvió a los involucrados en el proceso.

Vieron diecisiete de ellos, cuando cesó la luz, que los siete que habían estado inconscientes en la enfermería semanas atrás, estaban ahora encerrados en capullos violeta con luces iridiscentes multicolores, unidos las de Harry, Hermione y Ron por un rayo azul brillante, los de Angela y Aragorn por uno dorado y los de Ginny y Arwen por uno plateado, mientras entre los siete capullos viajaban rayos de varios colores que aparecían y desaparecían. Esto duró casi diez minutos, desapareciendo todo mientras los siete eran suavemente depositados en las camas que el anciano había ubicado para ellos en la habitación, ampliada mágicamente por él apenas llegar.

El proceso de los veinticuatro cesó, cerrándose exitosamente el de los siete que lucían bien pero agotados. George, Sirius, Bill, Luna, Neville, Remus, Eowyn y Faramir les dieron un vaso de poción plateada, uno de dorada y otro de cristalina (a pesar de las protestas ante la última) a Angela, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Arwen y Aragorn por órdenes de Mithrandir, quedándose profundamente dormidos los siete. Los otros diecisiete tomaron pociones plateada y dorada, llevando luego a los chicos a sus habitaciones y retirándose todos a descansar, agotados pero felices.

Ahora los veinticuatro estaban conectados por el cuarto lazo que se había generado el día que se blindó el Sello a las Tierras Dunedains, unido Sirius a ese lazo inicialmente mediante su hija y ahora por el cierre del proceso. Sin embargo el enlace de Angela con los otros veintitrés que le hacían percibir sus pensamientos, emociones y estado físico finalmente cesó, habiendo transmitido ya a todos los dones y la energía dejados por su mamá.

Lo transmitido por los antiguos había sido recibido directamente por cada uno, permaneciendo los dones que no tenían por nacimiento cada uno de ellos adormecidos hasta tanto fuesen entrenados en los mismos y Angela los activase.

Mithrandir reorganizó los entrenamientos para los veinticuatro, decidido a entrenarlos a todos en los doce dones aunque a diferentes velocidades, manteniendo la prioridad sobre los siete que los tenían activos. Decidió que lo haría con un ritmo especialmente rápido tanto en los dones como en lo que le faltaba del Entrenamiento Dunedain y algunas ramas especiales de Ataque y Defensa a Aragorn, por su rol de tutor. También con Arwen en las particularidades especiales de cada uno, profundizando en las investigaciones con ella sobre las que ya habían mostrado los cuatro chicos y la empatía de Angela, que había empezado a aflorar con mucha fuerza a raíz del cierre, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida por un hechizo del anciano.

El amanecer del sábado los encontró a los veinticuatro profundamente dormidos, pues el anciano les había aplicado a todos el hechizo para que descansaran profundamente hasta media mañana, dejando a Elrond al cuidado de Galadriel y viajando él a La Pradera para el despertar de los Longbottom. Quería evitarles una impresión fuerte al conseguirse con cuatro personas que el anciano suponía que no conocían, sorprendiéndose gratamente al enterarse que la rubia y la castaño rojiza habían sido compañera de estudios de los Merodeadores y las Protectoras, mientras los rubios lo habían sido de Frank.

Mithrandir evaluó a Alice y Frank cuando despertaron, tranquilizándolos en cuanto a la ausencia del hijo y sus amigos, explicándoles que él los había obligado a dormir mediante un hechizo para que recuperasen fuerzas después de una semana agotadora en muchos sentidos. Compartió con los seis una charla amena durante el desayuno y un rato después de éste, contento por la reacción de los Longbottom al tratamiento.

Cuando los veinticuatro despertaron en Deercourage se preocuparon por lo avanzado del día, pensando en la situación en La Pradera, siendo tranquilizados por Galadriel que les explicó lo hecho por el anciano. Fueron gratamente sorprendidos por un desayuno tardío preparado por Gabrielle, Isolda y Daphne, ayudadas por Jeff y Tim.

Arwen, Nymph, Meg, Aragorn, Remus y Sirius viajaron después a La Pradera con Luna y Neville, quedándose los otros chicos del E.D.H. con el naciente G.E.J.M.A. para darles la primera práctica en Magia Antigua.

Clarisse y los Hart viajaron a la casa #2 de la Calle Hope a descansar. Mithrandir regresó a Deercourage, viajando desde allí a Hogwarts con las profesoras Galadriel y Minerva. El profesor Elrond quedó bajo el cuidado de Eowyn y Faramir hasta el día siguiente, cuando sería llevado al colegio para que se terminase de recuperar bajo la supervisión de Madam Pomfrey.

A media tarde Gabrielle, Timothy, Jefferson, Isolda y Daphne se acostaron a dormir extenuados, luego de almorzar obligados por unos sonrientes y comprensivos chicos del E.D.H. que recordaban bien lo ocurrido el día de su primera práctica en Magia Antigua.

Chris & Chris, Jessica, Angela, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron y Harry visitaron entonces al profesor Elrond en su cuarto en la mansión Potter, llevándole una frutilla en almíbar y preguntándole si le agradaría participar con ellos en un pequeño entrenamiento en ajedrez mágico.

—¿Quieren ustedes que yo les enseñe? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada, pues suponía que los chicos sabían que no estaba bien de salud.

—Nos encantaría que lo hiciese en otra oportunidad, señor. Pero no está usted en condiciones en este momento. —le respondió en tono respetuoso Christopher.

—En realidad Ron nos intenta enseñar, pues él es bastante bueno. —se explicó Harry, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al ver de reojo a su mejor amigo ruborizarse fuertemente bajo la analítica mirada de su profesor.

—Lo que quisiéramos pedirle es que nos observase y cuando usted esté recuperado nos ayudase a mejorar, pues tenemos entendido que el ajedrez es un buen medio para mejorar como estrategas. —lo apoyó Hermione.

—Por supuesto que sería muy corta la práctica pues no queremos perturbar su descanso, señor. —finalizó respetuosamente y muy nervioso Ron.

—Será interesante ver sus habilidades como estrategas. —aceptó tácitamente el señor Dunedain luego de cinco minutos de tenso silencio.

La primera ronda jugó Ron con Harry, Hermione con Ginny, Angela con George, Jessica con Fred y Christine con Christopher, bajo la atenta mirada de Elrond, Eowyn y Faramir, sobresaltándose los dos últimos al igual que los chicos al escuchar al señor Dunedain detener el inicio de la siguiente ronda.

—Un momento, jóvenes. Si en realidad quieren mejorar en estrategias permítanme reorganizarlos.

—Sí señor. —respondió agradecido Harry.

—La joven Hermione Granger con el joven George Weasley, la joven Ginevra Weasley con la joven Angela Black, la joven Jessica Lupin con el joven Harry Potter, la joven Christine Brown con el joven Fred Weasley, el joven Christopher Brown con el joven Ron Weasley. —cambió totalmente las parejas.

Los chicos se miraron intrigados, reubicándose según sus instrucciones. Notaron al cabo de media hora que sus respectivas parejas de prácticas les desarmaban con facilidad sus jugadas, teniendo que concentrarse más en lo que hacían, venciendo finalmente George, Ginny, Harry, Christine y Ron a sus oponentes con bastantes dificultades.

—Sugeriría un nuevo cambio de parejas para la siguiente ronda —dijo con expresión interesada el Dunedain, siendo su planteamiento seguido de un asentimiento general—. ¿Es posible que Eowyn, Faramir, Arwen, Aragorn, la joven Lovegood, el joven Longbottom, las señoritas Tonks y Heigh y los señores Lupin y Black se integrasen a la práctica? —preguntó al verlos entrar al cuarto.

Los ocho recién llegados miraron a todos intrigados con el saludo flotando en los labios, sin lograr emitirlo.

—Buenas tardes señor Elrond —saludó respetuosamente Sirius que fue el primero en reaccionar—. ¿Nos podría explicar a qué se refería con su pregunta? Nosotros veníamos a saludarle y preguntarle cómo seguía, no sabemos de qué habla.

—Buenas tardes. Los jóvenes han sostenido entre ellos dos interesantes prácticas de ajedrez mágico bajo mi atenta observación con la finalidad de mejorar en estrategias —le respondió el aludido con tono serio—. Me parece adecuado que ustedes se integren a la siguiente ronda, considerando que sus diversas habilidades en el área de estrategias pueden ayudarles a todos a mejorar además de permitirles estudiarse y conocerse entre ustedes en ese sentido, lo que les permitirá actuar más eficazmente como un solo grupo.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron rápidamente alarmados. Habían caído en una muy sutil trampa. Si se negaban o jugaban mal sospecharían de ellos, pero si mostraban sus habilidades reales en el área los del G.A.H. los podrían descubrir en cuanto participasen ocultos con sus disfraces en una batalla. El pelinegro rápidamente les dio una orden a todos y cada uno de los miembros del E.D.H. mentalmente:

—_Jugaremos de la mejor manera posible ajedrez, pero no usaremos estrategias de batalla._

Sólo Christopher y Ron asintieron mientras los demás suspiraban levemente, inseguros sobre su habilidad para diferenciar aquello.

—Nos gustaría mucho unirnos —dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Están ustedes de acuerdo, chicos?

—Claro que sí, pero sólo una ronda para no abusar de la salud del profesor. —le respondió con una sonrisa Harry.

—En ese caso me gustaría que las parejas fuesen la joven Lovegood con la señorita Heigh, el joven Longbottom con Eowyn, la joven Brown con la joven Granger, el joven Brown con la señorita Tonks, la joven Lupin con Faramir, la joven Black con el señor Black, el joven Fred Weasley con el joven George Weasley, el joven Potter con Aragorn y el joven Ron Weasley con el señor Lupin —seleccionó el astuto profesor Elrond a aquellos de habilidades similares en el campo de batalla, agregando rápidamente—: Me parecería prudente que se hiciese un movimiento por cada pareja de forma consecutiva y luego reiniciar la ronda, de modo que todas las parejas viesen los movimientos de las otras y aprendiesen nuevas estrategias de sus compañeros.

—Buena idea. —opinó con una gran sonrisa Remus, mientras los doce chicos suspiraban audiblemente. Asintieron seguidamente y se ubicaron con los tableros convocados por Aragorn, evitando mirarse entre ellos para no cometer nuevos errores.

Una hora más tarde doce chicos con dolor de cabeza observaban atentamente el tablero entre Remus y Ron, esperando el movimiento del mayor, reteniendo el aliento Harry, Angela, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Nymph, Faramir, Arwen y Aragorn que mentalmente relacionaron la ubicación de las piezas con lo ocurrido en el primer vagón durante el ataque al tren. Rápida e instintivamente miraron los otros tableros, tragando saliva al notar que en todos se podían ver distintas situaciones de ese día, así como también unas durante el combate reciente en Maidstone.

Sirius los miraba intrigado, aclarándose sus dudas y abriendo de par en par los ojos al oír al hombre en cama.

—Sí, señores. En los tableros se están viendo situaciones estratégicas similares a las vividas tanto en el ataque al tren como en el de Maidstone, en los cuales participaron defendiendo todos ustedes a excepción del señor Black —confirmó con seriedad el Dunedain—. Les recomiendo que analicen los tableros y sus movimientos para llegar a esas situaciones, especialmente a la joven Black que condujo a su padre a la situación del tren que él no vivió.

Inmediatamente veinte pares de ojos miraron el tablero entre los Black, mirando muy asustado Sirius las piezas pues él había bloqueado con sus piezas a las de Angela, estando enfrentados el rey blanco y el rey negro, sólo siendo posible salvar al rey blanco sacrificando a la reina blanca, los alfiles y los caballos. Miró interrogante a su hija, frunciendo el ceño al verla pálida como la cera. Se giró a mirar a su ahijado, notando que denegaba con la vista fija en el tablero, pálido y desencajado.

—El señor Elrond debe descansar. —interrumpió el pesado silencio Ginny, preocupada por el estado de tensión que percibía en su prometido.

—Fijemos las piezas a los tableros y continuamos en otro momento. —la apoyó George rápidamente, sus ojos azules clavados en su prometida que empezaba a respirar irregular.

—Sí. —los apoyaron de inmediato los otros chicos, fijando las piezas y saliendo rápidamente del cuarto sin esperar respuesta de los adultos que los miraban nerviosos, queriendo detenerlos pero sin saber qué decir.

—Tienen que enfrentar esas dos situaciones y resolverlas. —les dijo con firmeza Elrond justo antes que saliesen, asintiendo al oírlos decir a coro:

—Sí señor.

Remus evitó que Sirius retuviese a su hija y su ahijado, diciéndole en voz baja:

—Yo te cuento en detalle lo ocurrido ese día pero no les preguntes.

Al oírlo el pelinegro de ojos grises asintió.

Los doce chicos desaparecieron de Deercourage apenas salir al pasillo, sin hacer caso del llamado de Aragorn para que lo esperasen. Reaparecieron una hora más tarde con semblantes serenos, esquivando las preguntas de los adultos y los otros cuatro chicos con sonrisas y conversaciones sobre los pocos deberes pendientes, diciendo que irían a la biblioteca de la casa a hacerlos.

—Chicos, tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurrió en esos ataques. —se interpusieron Remus y Sirius en el camino de los doce chicos, cansados de sus evasivas y muy preocupados. Ya el castaño le había contado a su amigo sobre la batalla en el Expreso de Hogwarts y lo ocurrido en Maidstone, junto con los otros integrantes del G.A.H.

—Por favor tío, necesitamos al menos dos días antes de poder hablar de ello. —le pidió Harry a Remus.

—Falta mañana la última terapia a los tíos Alice y Frank, por favor. —les recordó Angela en tono de súplica.

—¿Me prometen ustedes dos que el martes lo hablamos los veinte? —presionó Remus preocupado, luego que su amigo le tomase levemente por el codo y asintiese en apoyo a los dos chicos pelinegros.

Angela y Harry se miraron nerviosos, suspirando y asintiendo ella al verlo a él decidido.

—Los miembros del E.D.H. prometemos hablarlo el martes con ustedes, tío. —se comprometió Harry en nombre de los doce.

—Vayan a descansar, chicos. Los deberes pueden esperar. —les dijo con dulzura Arwen, tranquilizándose un poco al verlos asentir en aceptación.

Los dieciséis chicos se despidieron el domingo en la mañana con amabilidad y respeto del señor Elrond, luego del desayuno, pues Eowyn y Faramir lo llevarían al colegio.

—… Le agradezco en nombre de todos los miembros del E.D.H. la gran lección que nos dio ayer en la tarde. —finalizó Harry.

—Ha sido un placer, jóvenes. Y me gustaría que hablásemos sobre las estrategias en los diversos tableros una vez que me haya recuperado. —les respondió con seriedad pero expresión de agrado el profesor.

—Así será, señor. —le replicó Harry con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Angela, Harry, Jessica, Luna, Neville, vamos a La Pradera. —les indicó con tono suave Arwen después que desapareciesen su cuñada y su amigo con el profesor, mediante un trasladador Dunedain.

Los cinco chicos asintieron y desaparecieron con ella, Remus, Sirius y Aragorn hacia la casita de los Lupin, listos para la tercera y última terapia a Alice y Frank, que habían estado desde la noche anterior con Clarisse, Dorothy, Joseph y Kingsley hablando de sus días en el colegio. Ámbar y Will habían pasado la noche en El Refugio con los tres ex mortífagos, mientras los niños Hart eran cuidados por Sue y Pacey.

—Hola. —saludaron a coro Remus y Sirius, con sonrisas nerviosas.

—Buenos días. —los siguieron a coro Neville, Harry, Angela, Jessica, Luna, Arwen y Aragorn, sonriéndoles en apoyo.

—Buenos días. —les respondieron Alice y Frank agarrados de una mano con expresiones de miedo evidentes.

—Tranquilos. Todo estará bien. —les aseguró con voz dulce Arwen.

—¿Podemos ayudar en algo? —preguntó Joseph.

—¿Podrían quedarse un rato más? Mithrandir nos dijo que se conocían del colegio, podrían ayudar a Sirius y Remus con la reactivación de sus recuerdos luego de la terapia. —les pidió Aragorn.

—Con mucho gusto. —contestaron a coro los cuatro.

—Vamos tía Alice. —le tendió la mano con cariño y respeto Harry.

—Volveremos en un rato por ti, tío Frank. —le sonrió con dulzura Angela.

El padre de Neville asintió, abrazando a su esposa antes que se fuese con su sobrino pelinegro, sonriéndole agradecido a su hijo al apretarle éste levemente el brazo en señal de apoyo. Respiró profundamente y se sentó con cinco de sus amigos, su hijo y su nuera a esperar, mientras su esposa se iba con su amigo ex licántropo, los tres chicos que consideraba sus sobrinos, la tía y el hermano de sus fallecidas amigas.

—Jessica y Remus nos acompañaran hoy para ayudarte una vez que terminemos la terapia y acompañarte al otro cuarto a reposar. —le explicó con tono suave Arwen al sentarla en la silla y ver que miraba a los castaños claro nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Piensan que los voy a lastimar a ustedes hoy? —preguntó nerviosa, volviendo a preguntar rápidamente al ver a la pelirroja denegar con una sonrisa dulce e intentar calmarla—. ¿Les va a hacer mal a ustedes cuatro esta terapia?

—Nos va a agotar un poco y necesitaremos unos minutos para recuperarnos antes de proceder con Frank. —le respondió con sinceridad Aragorn.

—¿Pero estarán bien? —preguntó preocupada mirando a los dos chicos pelinegros.

—Sí, tía. Estaremos bien los cuatro, no te preocupes. —le dijo con dulzura Angela, acomodándole con cariño el pelo recogido hacia atrás con una cinta.

—Necesitamos que estés tranquilita, tía, y que te mantengas el mayor tiempo posible pensando en Neville. —le pidió con cariño Harry, tomándola de las manos, sus esmeraldas clavados en los zafiros de ella.

Alice asintió y cerró los ojos para hacer lo que le había indicado. Harry y Arwen se ubicaron de nuevo frente a ella, tomándole de las manos con suavidad, cerrando con ella un círculo de manos.

Aragorn se ubicó a la izquierda y levemente tras ella, mientras Angela se ubicaba en igual posición a la derecha, concentrándose los dos en la rubia encanecida prematuramente. Esta vez debían enviar varias pequeñas cargas concentradas de energía hacia los hemisferios izquierdo y derecho del cerebro en forma de pequeños barridos desde adelante hacia atrás, como si la peinasen con energía, para luego enfocarse en algunos puntos básicos cada uno en su lado, alternando las pequeñas descargas.

Aragorn se concentraría en siete puntos: por detrás del oído cerca de la nuca, levemente más arriba del oído en diagonal hacia el centro posterior de la cabeza, directamente sobre el oído, unos cuatro centímetros más arriba en vertical, justo en medio de la línea que une la parte superior del oído y los ojos, tres centímetros más arriba de este punto, dos centímetros sobre el ojo izquierdo y hacia el centro semi-esférico del lateral izquierdo.

Angela debía concentrarse en doce puntos: dos en la parte posterior tras el oído en su parte media, tres también atrás pero a la altura de la parte superior del oído, cuatro en diagonal desde la parte superior del oído hacia la coronilla, uno hacia la parte superior, otro en dirección a la sien y el último un par de centímetros sobre el ojo derecho.

Arwen le hablaba de nuevo a Alice con un tono suave y pausado, describiéndole el rostro de Neville, su contextura física, su carácter, sus logros, enfocada al igual que Harry en llevarla a un estado de paz y serenidad profunda. Asintió al verla totalmente relajada, envolviéndola junto a su sobrino en una esfera de energía de color violeta tenue que al ser percibida por Angela y Aragorn les indicó que era el momento de ellos comenzar.

Jessica y Remus vieron como paulatinamente los cuatro dejaban fluir hacia Alice unas esferitas brillantes de luces de varios colores, totalmente en silencio, sus rostros reflejando su alta concentración. Abrieron mucho los ojos los dos al ver como algunos mechones de pelo de la encanecida mujer recuperaban su color dorado original, mejorando también el tono y elasticidad de la piel de ella. La vieron abrir los ojos y se prepararon a sujetarla para que no lastimase a los otros si se alteraba, aunque no se suponía que ocurriese esta vez, pero los cuatro tratantes estaban demasiado abstraídos y si ella reaccionaba mal podía lastimarlos.

Notaron que la mirada de Alice estaba perdida, ausente, viendo algo que ellos no veían, a veces triste, a veces alegre, a veces extrañada, a veces enojada… pasando por varios estados de ánimo el brillo de sus ojos hasta casi treinta minutos más tarde, cuando volvió a cerrarlos. Los dos miraron rápidamente a sus otros cuatro compañeros de habitación y se alarmaron. Estaban totalmente pálidos y desencajados, con perlas de sudor en sus rostros.

Vieron que las luces que se desprendían de los cuatro hacia Alice cesaban, tambaleándose los cuatro tratantes. Pero Arwen y Harry estaban sentados y sólo tenían que recostarse en el espaldar de los sillones, por lo que Remus y Jessica se apresuraron hacia Aragorn y Angela. Los sujetaron en silencio y los ayudaron a llegar a unos sillones cercanos, sacando Remus a Alice de la habitación luego de comprender la señal muda que le hizo su amigo con una cabezadita.

Jessica se quedó con los cuatro para evaluarlos con la varita y darles pociones plateada y dorada, estando muy tentada de darles cristalina por como los había dejado de inestables el tratamiento. Pero esperó un poco como le suplicó su prima. Respiró más tranquila al evaluarlos de nuevo con su varita pasados unos minutos después de tomarse las pociones.

Una vez recuperados los cuatro bajó Jessica a buscar a los que esperaban muy nerviosos en la sala, transmitiéndoles calma tanto con el don de las emociones como con sus dulces palabras. Llevó a su tío Frank a la habitación en que se encontraban los cuatro tratantes listos para aplicarle la tercera y última terapia, mientras Remus le insistía a Sirius que permaneciese con Alice para no poner nerviosos a Angela y Harry. El pelinegro de ojos grises insistía en acompañarlos luego de descubrir en los ojos de su amigo preocupación.

Finalmente Aragorn le pidió a Remus que lo dejase entrar, para no poner más nervioso a Frank con la disputa, pero antes que Sirius pusiese un pie en el cuarto salió de allí con él. Lo arrastró del brazo por el pasillo lejos de la habitación y le explicó en voz baja lo ocurrido con el tratamiento a Alice mientras su esposa calmaba al padre de Neville.

El hombre de ojos aguamarinas le respondió al de ojos grises con sinceridad que era muy probable que con Frank fuese igual o más agotador, pero que los chicos estaban decididos a hacer la terapia y no podían diferirla porque podría recaer el padre de Neville. Le pidió que permaneciese tranquilo para no tensar a los chicos y atento a ayudarlos sólo cuando todo terminase, como habían hecho ya Jessica y Remus.

Sirius le agradeció la sinceridad y el que le permitiese estar presente, comprometiéndose a controlar su impetuosidad y ayudarlos sólo cuando terminase la terapia.

Remus ayudó a Arwen a tranquilizar a Frank, mientras Kingsley les prometía a los dos chicos pelinegros que desmayaría a Sirius si lo veía con la mínima intención de intentar interferir durante el tratamiento, pues Arwen le pidió que él también estuviese presente.

Harry, Arwen, Angela y Aragorn se ubicaron alrededor de Frank como habían hecho antes con Alice, mientras que sus cuatro acompañantes se ubicaron a sus espaldas, Remus y Kingsley a los costados de Sirius y Jessica frente a él. El animago rodó sus ojos grises y suspiró al notarlo, pero no hizo ningún ruido para no preocupar a los cuatro tratantes ni al paciente. Se quedó muy quieto al oír que la pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda empezaba a llevar lentamente a su amigo a un estado de profunda relajación.

El moreno y él vieron asombrados el proceso que ya habían presenciado sus dos compañeros de observación, tensándose los dos al notar que pasaban más de cuarenta minutos y aquello no cesaba, con los dos chicos pelinegros y los dos Dunedains luciendo bastante mal.

Sirius apretó los puños y la mandíbula, conteniéndose como había prometido, viendo de reojo que Kingsley le apuntaba con su varita. Notó también que Jessica y Remus miraban a los cuatro tratantes con inquietud evidente.

Pasaron nueve largos y tensos minutos antes que cesasen las luces y los cinco cerrasen los ojos, corriendo Remus y Kingsley a sujetar a Aragorn, mientras Sirius corría hacia su hija. Los dos que habían estado de pie fueron detenidos justo a tiempo de caer al piso pues habían perdido el conocimiento, al igual que Arwen y Harry.

Jessica miró a Frank asustada, temiendo que reaccionase y los viese así. Abrió rápidamente la puerta con su varita mientras enviaba su patronus con un hechizo sin varita de su otra mano a los demás, que entraron segundos después al cuarto. Ellos entendieron la situación, sacando rápidamente a Frank entre Joseph y Neville mientras Dorothy regresaba junto a Clarisse que se había quedado con Alice.

Luna transformó los sillones en que estaban Harry y Arwen en camas individuales, Remus atendió a Harry, Kingsley a Aragorn, Jessica a Arwen y Sirius a Angela, todos muy asustados. Luna al verlos a los cuatro acostados y pálidos, sin conocimiento, llamó a su fénix y desapareció, reapareciendo unos segundos más tarde con Mithrandir que se apresuró a examinarlos por medio del don del Manejo de la Energía, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

Le pidió a la chica rubia que había ido por él que llevase allí a Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, Eowyn y Faramir, pues necesitaría la ayuda de los tres primeros para ayudarlos a recuperarse, del cuarto para equilibrar a Angela y de los otros dos para luego forzar a los siete y a él mismo a tomar la poción cristalina.

Sirius sintió que una fuerte angustia le atenazaba la garganta impidiéndole hablar pues, aunque no sabía con exactitud lo que estaba ocurriendo, entendía de la premura en dar las instrucciones el anciano y los semblantes preocupados de todos los que estaban conscientes con él en el cuarto, que estaban su hija, su ahijado, el que fue su cuñado y la pelirroja bastante mal.

Fueron veinte minutos de tensión mientras los auxiliaron con energía, participando Sirius instintivamente, sin saber cómo pero si el porqué. Se dejó fluir como le indicó en susurros un muy asustado George, para que los nervios no lo bloqueasen. Luego, bastante cansados por la transmisión de energía, tuvieron que obligar al anciano y los siete pupilos en el don especial a beber la poción cristalina. Tomaron todos plateada luego, descansando tranquilos al ver que todos se recuperaban.

Clarisse, Dorothy y Joseph se habían quedado velando por el descanso de Alice y Frank mientras tanto, atentos a ayudar a trasladarlos si era necesario. Respiraron más tranquilos al verlos entrar por su propio pie a esa habitación para ver a los esposos que dormían en las dos camas individuales, pálidos todavía pero sonrientes, diciéndoles que fuesen a descansar pues habían pasado allí toda la noche. Les explicaron que serían Luna, Neville, Sirius y Remus quienes se quedarían con los Longbottom pues los demás también irían a descansar. Todos regresarían tres horas más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, para no preocupar a los padres de Neville, evaluarlos y compartir con ellos.

Alice y Frank despertaron poco antes que regresasen ellos, preocupándose al no verlos pero felices al verse y sentirse tan recuperados. Su pelo aún tenía mechones con canas, sus rostros arrugas, su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza y vitalidad propia de su edad, tampoco los reflejos físicos o los mentales, pero definitivamente su recuperación era muy notable.

Neville sonreía franca y abiertamente, la alegría desbordándose por todo su ser al verlos y oírlos, abrazándolos, riendo con las pequeñas bromas que le hacían. Disfrutó por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón de sus padres molestándolo al recordarle pequeños y vergonzosos sucesos de su niñez, pues ahora recordaban totalmente sus vidas a excepción del ataque de los Lestrange que los cuatro tratantes se habían esforzado justo antes del cierre de la última terapia en hacérselos olvidar.

Cuando Angela, Harry, Arwen, Aragorn, Mithrandir, Meg, Nymph, Eowyn, Faramir, Clarisse, Dorothy, Ámbar, Kingsley, Joseph y Will llegaron, los recibieron Alice, Frank y Neville desbordados de alegría y agradecimiento, acompañados de unos muy sonrientes Luna, Sirius y Remus. Luego que el anciano los evaluase a los dos, felicitándolos por su asombrosa recuperación, procedieron a almorzar, charlando animadamente, bromeando, riendo, recordando sus años en Hogwarts.

Mithrandir regresó al colegio después de felicitar a sus cuatro mejores pupilos por el éxito obtenido y recomendarles que descansasen un par de días antes de retomar el entrenamiento con él y los demás, aceptando los esposos y los chicos pelinegros aquello a regañadientes.

Clarisse, Dorothy, Ámbar, Kingsley, Joseph y Will se despidieron afectuosamente de ellos a mitad de tarde para regresar al cuartel y luego a sus casas, coordinándose con los otros miembros las tareas pendientes.

Harry convocó a los demás integrantes del E.D.H. a petición de Remus. Meg, Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn, Sirius, Remus, Aragorn y Faramir llevaron a Alice, Frank y los doce chicos a El Remanso, ya totalmente ampliado y renovado, sonriendo ampliamente al verlos tan contentos. Les explicaron a los padres de Neville de quién había sido la casa y el porqué los chicos hablaban del lugar como un lugar de convivencia familiar para ellos doce, viviendo allí más como hermanos que como amigos, haciendo planes para pasar varios días ahí, aislados de todo y todos.

—Chicos, nosotros no quisiéramos afectar los planes que tienen pero… —Alice no sabía como decirles.

—Nosotros queremos compartir con Neville y mamá unos días a solas en nuestra casa. —completó Frank en tono suave pero decidido.

—Claro que yo estaré con ustedes estas vacaciones, mamá, papá —replicó el castaño con una gran sonrisa. Se puso serio y agregó—: Necesito unos minutos para ir con ellos cuatro a hablar con abuela antes de llevarlos con ella, para explicarle lo del tratamiento sin causarle una impresión fuerte que la pueda llegar a perjudicar.

—Arwen y yo deberemos evaluarlos al menos día por medio durante estas dos primeras semanas para verificar que no presenten ninguna recaída. Aunque es poco probable que ocurra. —agregó Aragorn.

—También deberán seguir tomando la poción con sabor a chocolate todas las noches durante las siguientes dos semanas. —finalizó Arwen.

Alice y Frank iban asintiendo a todo lo que les decían con expresiones atentas y obedientes. Al ver esto no pudo soportar Sirius las ganas de bromear por lo que agregó algo que los hizo reír a casi todos, sonrojándose fuertemente los dos chicos aludidos por él.

—A la camita todas las noches tempranito a dormir, que para hacer travesuras ahora están Luna y Neville.

—¿Ustedes duermen juntos? —les preguntó alarmada Alice cuando entendió el alcance de las palabras de su amigo.

—¡No! —gritaron los dos chicos a coro, totalmente avergonzados.

—Es sólo una broma de papá. —los ayudó Angela entre risas.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó indignada Alice, finalmente riéndose con todos abrazando maternalmente a la joven rubia mientras su esposo hacia lo mismo con su hijo.

El reencuentro de Augusta Longbottom con su hijo y su nuera estuvo cargado de sentimientos, emoción y lágrimas que conmovieron a todos, pues era realmente imponente ver a una mujer tan fuerte llorando de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Después que la matrona les pidiese a todos que los acompañasen con una cena a celebrar el reencuentro, ayudando Dotty y Wykers a la vieja elfina de la señora Longbottom en su preparación, se quedaron solos en la vieja mansión Augusta, Frank, Alice y Neville, compartiendo por primera vez una charla en familia antes de ir a la cama luego de muchos años de separación forzada.

Esa noche, después de dieciséis años, Alice cubrió con la colcha de la cama a su hijo, dándole un cálido beso en la frente de buenas noches, abrazándose luego a su esposo que aguardaba por ella en la puerta del cuarto. La abuela del chico apagó con su varita las velas que iluminaban aún el cuarto, sonriendo al ver a su nieto dormir con aquella expresión de dicha en el rostro.

Alice, Frank y Augusta se retiraron a descansar, agotados por todas las emociones vividas, sabiendo que al otro día tendrían que empezar a reconstruir dieciséis años de aislamiento familiar, algo que los amigos de los dos primeros no podían darles.

Una vez que ellos tres salieron del cuarto Neville no pudo evitar más que de sus ojos cerrados se escapasen las lágrimas por el gesto de su madre poco antes. Estaba dichoso por la recuperación de sus padres, pero le dolía en el alma tanto el haber tenido que verlos tan mal desde que tenía uso de razón hasta pocas horas atrás, como el no poder hacer nada para que su amigo de desgracias recuperase a los suyos. _"Lily y James Potter están muertos y Harry, que me ha ayudado con el tratamiento a mis padres, jamás tendrá la oportunidad que ahora la vida me brinda"_.


	32. Dolorosas Despedidas

_Resumen: Albus da una terrible noticia. Remus se despide luego de asimilarla. Sirius recibe una extraña visita y se desahoga._

_**Dolorosas Despedidas**_

Remus y Sirius se habían sentado a solas frente a la chimenea del saloncito del cuarto piso en que dormían, luego de dejar a los chicos hablando en el del primer piso. El castaño había llevado el pensadero que Dumbledore le había dejado a Harry y la botellita con sus pensamientos que le había entregado meses atrás, en la última reunión en que el anciano se había dirigido a los miembros de la O.D.F. como su líder. Justo después de la reunión Albus le había entregado aquél frasquito, pidiéndole que lo abriese el día que estuviese listo para despedirse definitivamente de Jennifer.

Estuvo tentado de hacerlo en varias oportunidades, pero cuando se enteró que Sirius estaba vivo y volvería comprendió que debía hacerlo en presencia de su amigo. Estaba seguro que él también necesitaría despedirse de Angelica. Con lo ocurrido tras El Velo de la Muerte sabía ahora que no era de las gemelas de quien necesitaban despedirse, sino de Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que les mintió en un momento crucial de sus vidas, así como también del dolor desgarrador que vivieron entonces.

Lo había conversado con Sirius minutos antes y él estuvo de acuerdo. Habían invitado a Nymph y Meg a estar presentes, pero las dos les habían dicho que los esperarían en las habitaciones para que estuviesen totalmente tranquilos para aquello.

Los ojos miel y los grises no se despegaron ni un momento del frasquito mientras el castaño vertía su contenido en el pensadero, suspiraba y lo activaba. Los dos retuvieron el aliento al ver aparecer al que había sido su suegro en su oficina, con una expresión de abatimiento tal que de inmediato los transportó a lo ocurrido dieciséis años atrás.

—_Me ha costado mucho aceptar lo que me pidió Luthien para protegerlas —meditaba en voz alta y triste Albus. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y parecía haber envejecido esa noche cien años de golpe—. Sólo cuando me aseguraron que las dos están estables y existe una posibilidad que mis gemelitas sobrevivan he podido salir de la casa que creé con mi esposa para nuestras hijas. Desearía estar con ellas, pero en lugar de eso he tenido que aparecer aquí y pedirle a Fawkes que le llevase a mi amigo Alastor Moody la nota que logré escribir con mi letra temblorosa. Espero que la entienda y pueda venir de inmediato. Yo… no puedo solo._

_Cuando el auror llegó a la dirección y vio su rostro palideció y se sentó._

—_Están muertas, Alastor. No pudimos hacer nada. —dijo en voz muy baja, sintiendo que se le desgarraba el alma con cada palabra que pronunciaba, como si fuese él y no los mortífagos quien finalmente les ocasionaría la muerte._

—_Albus… Yo… Lo siento amigo. —fue lo único que pudo decirle, totalmente abatido._

—_Luthien… Ella me culpa de sus muertes —le confió. Al ver la expresión interrogante de su amigo suspiró y se explicó—. Jamás estuvo de acuerdo en que las niñas viniesen al colegio, sabiendo que Voldemort ya empezaba a mostrar… —Sus labios temblaron, el recuerdo de aquella conversación vivo en su memoria—. Si yo le hubiese hecho caso ellas no… —El nudo en su garganta se apretó y no pudo terminar._

—_No te atormentes así, amigo —le pidió el auror, preocupado por el estado en que lo veía—. Voldemort no respeta muggles o magos. No hay lugar en que estuviesen a salvo._

_Albus cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Si lo había, con Luthien en la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos, lejos de aquella absurda guerra._

—_Ellas fueron dichosas, Albus. Desarrollaron su capacidad mágica y no se sintieron rechazadas, como generalmente ocurre con los magos entre los muggles —continuó el auror, intentando procurarle un consuelo a su atormentado amigo—. Una vez Angelica me dijo que siempre estaría agradecida contigo por haberla traído aquí, porque eso le permitió conocer a su esposo y sus mejores amigos._

_El hombre, envejecido bruscamente por el peso de lo ocurrido, abrió sus ojos azules para mirar a su amigo, dejándole ver a su acompañante su profundo dolor y el tormento que aquejaba a su alma._

—_No tengo la fuerza para decírselos, Alastor —le confesó luego de un par de minutos de denso silencio—. Ni siquiera tendrán cuerpos o tumbas sobre los que puedan desahogar su pena. Luthien… Ella… Enloqueció de dolor cuando le dije que alguien nos había traicionado… Ella… Ni ellos ni yo tenemos dónde ir a llorarlas porque… —No pudo terminar. No lograba decir la mentira que ella le había pedido que dijese._

_El auror abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír aquello y tragó saliva._

—_Tengo que convocar una reunión de La Orden del Fénix y dar la noticia de su fallecimiento como si se tratase sólo de otros dos miembros más que hemos perdido y no mis hijas —pensó Albus en voz alta, abatido—. Sólo Minerva, los Potter, los Longbottom, ellos y tú saben la verdad —agregó al ver la expresión de su amigo—. Prefiero que siga así mientras descubrimos quién es el traidor. No quiero darle más armas al enemigo._

—_Y así será, amigo. Pero… ¿Estás seguro que Remus y Sirius deben enterarse de esto en una reunión de La Orden del Fénix? ¿No sería mejor que hablases con ellos antes? El golpe será muy duro._

—_Lo sé pero tengo dos buenas razones para hacerlo así. Hemos llegado a sospechar en algún momento tanto del uno como del otro como posible traidor. Y… No tengo la fuerza para responder sus preguntas, Alastor. Tú las viste cuando fuimos a rescatarlas, al igual que quienes nos acompañaron._

_El viejo auror asintió con pesar. Jamás podría olvidar a aquellas dos jóvenes, con sus cuerpos heridos de manera tan cruel. Vinieron en seguida a su memoria las palabras del medimago jefe a su amigo luego de examinarlas en el hospital, cuando le dijeron que estaban embarazadas y que no había nada que pudiesen hacer para salvarlas a ellas ni mucho menos a las criaturas que esperaban._

—_¿Remus y Sirius saben que estaban embarazadas? —le preguntó luego de dudar durante varios minutos._

—_Ni siquiera creo que ellas lo supieran. —le respondió totalmente abatido. Su esposa le había dicho que era casi imposible que los bebes sobreviviesen._

—_¿Para cuándo convocarás la reunión? Sabes bien que en un par de horas sabrán que algo va mal con ellas, cuando no aparezcan en el Valle tampoco hoy._

—_Nos vemos en la mansión Potter en media hora. Necesito al menos unos minutos para poder… Los Potter están bien protegidos mientras el guardián esté a salvo, pero los Longbottom… Por favor, necesito que se incremente la vigilancia pero…_

—_No te preocupes por eso. Yo me hago cargo._

—_Gracias amigo —Cerró los ojos, triste—. Pasa Minerva. —dijo al oír los golpecitos en la puerta del despacho._

—_Albus, ¿cómo están? —entró en ese momento la subdirectora._

—_Me voy a coordinar lo que hace falta para la reunión —se despidió el auror. Acercándose rápida y disimuladamente a la mujer le susurró en tono preocupado—: No lo dejes solo. —desapareciendo en seguida por la chimenea._

—_Apenas vivas —le respondió Albus un instante después que quedasen a solas—. Luthien, Christine y Christopher Brown lograron estabilizarlas pero… Están embarazadas, Minerva, pero es prácticamente imposible que los bebes sobrevivan. Ni siquiera sabemos si ellas… Mi esposa me ha pedido que las de por muertas para nuestro mundo desde ya, como forma de protegerlas de otro ataque._

—_Oh Albus. —le dijo totalmente apesadumbrada la mujer, colocando una de sus manos sobre las suyas en señal de apoyo._

—_Sólo tú sabrás la verdad. Para todos, incluyendo a Remus y Sirius, han muerto hoy en la madrugada. Daré la noticia de la muerte de Angelica y Jennifer White en unos minutos a La Orden del Fénix. —finalizó cabizbajo._

_De los ojos de la subdirectora se escaparon las lágrimas sin que pudiese evitarlo. Las imágenes que había visto la tarde antes cuando fueron a rescatarlas estaban frescas en su memoria. Comprendía tanto el dolor de madre de Luthien como el de padre de su amigo Albus. No quería ni imaginarse el tener que estar en su posición. Se quedó acompañándolo en silencio, viéndolo deprimido, angustiado y meditabundo._

Remus alejó la varita del pensadero al ver a Sirius levantarse de la silla y alejarse hacia la puerta. Tragó saliva al verlo golpear con el puño cerrado la pared junto a la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro de querer continuar? —le preguntó con un tono de voz tan extraño que le pareció que había hablado otra persona.

Por toda respuesta escuchó a su acompañante empezar a relatarle lo que él había pensado y sentido el día de la última reunión de la Primera Orden del Fénix en que estuvieron los dos, que fue también la última vez que se vieron hasta su reencuentro en la Casa de los Gritos cuatro años atrás. Sin darse siquiera cuenta él empezó a completar lo que Sirius decía, completando los dos la información que empezó de nuevo a mostrar el pensadero.

_Estaba desesperado, sólo por eso se había presentado en la reunión. Necesitaba ayuda para buscarla._

"_Siempre le he respetado sus secretos, su independencia, pero llevo demasiadas horas sin saber de ella, estando en guerra… ¿Por qué siento esta extraña y angustiante opresión en el pecho? ¿Dónde está Angelica? ¿Por qué no llegaron ni ella ni la gemela al Valle anoche?", se preguntaba Sirius inquieto._

_Había visto las miradas nerviosas y la tensión en Remus._

"_¿Estará preocupado por Jennifer? ¿Será él el traidor? No pensaría así de no ser por aquella mentira hace dos, cuando mi esposa también había desaparecido… Pero luego ella regresó y dijo algo que no coincidía totalmente con lo dicho por mi amigo… Aparecerá de nuevo esta vez. Sí, tiene que volver, y esta vez les arrancaré la verdad sobre a dónde va a Angelica, a mi cuñada, a mi amigo… ¿Mi amigo? ¿Aún lo es? Sí, mientras él esté encubriendo en algo a mi mujer por influencia de la gemela y no traicionándonos aún es mi amigo", cavilaba el animago mirando con aire ausente a todos a medida que llegaban._

"_¿Dónde estás amor mío? Voy a enloquecer si no apareces pronto. Esta sensación extraña en mi corazón me está matando", clamaba Sirius mentalmente, angustiado._

"_¿Dónde se han metido? ¿Por qué siento un dolor en mi corazón aún más terrible que los que convulsionan mi cuerpo durante mis transformaciones? Si no aparecen en la reunión le diré toda la verdad de la desaparición de Angelica a Sirius e iremos los dos a buscarlas, aunque rompa mi promesa a Jennifer y luego me reclame por aquello hasta quedar sin voz", decidió Remus al ver la expresión de Sirius._

"_Si no le hubiese mentido a mi amigo en esa oportunidad no me miraría con esa desconfianza y hubiésemos unido esfuerzos anoche. Estoy seguro que, al igual que yo, Sirius ha pasado la noche buscándolas", pensó el licántropo viendo las ojeras y la barba incipiente de su amigo, además del brillo desesperado en los ojos grises._

"_¿Habrán ido a hablar con sus hermanos o su mamá? Pero ¿Por qué no nos avisarían que ellos regresaron o que ella quería verlas? Jennifer siempre busca la forma de avisarme si va a ir con ellos. Ella me lo prometió y siempre cumple sus promesas", seguía intentando el de ojos miel conseguir una explicación lógica para la desaparición de las gemelas desde hace tantas horas._

"_Por favor, aparece Jennifer. Te lo suplico, ya no puedo más", pensaba Remus en su desesperación._

_Los dos hombres palidecieron al ver entrar al director del colegio y cerrarse la puerta de la Sala de Reuniones. Su palidez, sus ojeras, el aspecto abatido que sólo se le veía cuando moría alguien, les posó un nudo en la garganta a todos los presentes._

"_Sólo que es demasiado marcado, como si… No, no puede ser. ¿Quién?", pensaron simultáneamente. Miraron rápidamente a todos los presentes y sintieron que su angustia se disparaba al máximo. Sólo faltaban tres personas en la reunión que no estaban en San Mungo u ocultas desde el día antes._

_Un minuto después, cuando Peter Pettigrew abrió la puerta y entró pidiendo disculpas por su tardanza, los dos palidecieron al extremo y se giraron a mirar a su líder con la misma expresión de terror en sus rostros._

—_Me temo que los he llamado para darles una noticia terrible —dijo el director con su dolor reflejándose en su voz, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para mantenerse lo más sereno posible—. Ayer a final de tarde Angelica pasó a buscar a Jennifer a la salida de su trabajo en San Mungo. Recibieron una nota según la cual Remus y Sirius habían sido atrapados por mortífagos y los estaban torturando. Los dos estaban de misión y ellas no pudieron contactarlos._

_Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y lograr mantenerse bajo control. Viendo los rostros de los dos pálidos, denegando frenéticamente Sirius, petrificado Remus, desvió la mirada y se concentró en el recuerdo del rostro de su esposa para poder seguir con lo que tenía que decir para mantenerlas a salvo._

—_No pudieron ubicarme tampoco y enviaron esa nota con otra a Alastor, dirigiéndose seguidamente al lugar en que se suponía los tenían. Allí las estaban esperando un nutrido grupo de mortífagos que… —Apretó los puños y una rebelde lágrima se escapó de sus ojos azules—. Llegamos tarde, las habían herido gravemente. Murieron hoy en la madrugada. La mamá se ha llevado los cuerpos y ha desaparecido con ellas. No habrá funeral._

—_¡¡NOOO!! —gritó enfurecido y desgarrado por el dolor Sirius, teniendo que sostenerlo Hagrid para evitar que se precipitase sobre el director que se sentó abatido en una silla._

_Emmeline, que estaba junto a Remus, le apretó el brazo derecho e intentó girarlo hacia ella para que la mirase, pues su rostro había caído hacia delante con los ojos cerrados al oír lo último. La bruja frunció el ceño al no lograrlo y le intentó agitar, instalándose un nudo en su garganta al sentir que estaba tan rígido como una piedra._

—_Remus lo siento. —le dijo suavemente, esperando oírlo gritar como al pelinegro que desahogaba en ese momento su dolor gritando y golpeando al guardabosques del colegio. Pero el castaño no reaccionó. El único movimiento que había en su cuerpo era el de su respiración, tan leve que apenas era perceptible._

—_Jennifer era tan dulce —comentó entre sollozos Arabella, de pie junto a Emmeline—. Y Angelica siempre me visitaba y hablaba conmigo._

_La no reacción del castaño alarmó a la bruja de pelo negro y mirada generalmente contemplativa, que en ese momento reflejaba miedo._

—_Remus. ¿Me oyes Remus? —Emmeline se asustó por su falta de respuesta— ¡REMUS! —gritó desesperada._

_Sirius llegó junto a ellos en tres zancadas al oírla._

—_¿Fuiste tú? —le preguntó con la voz cargada de rabia y desesperación al castaño._

_Frunció el ceño al no verlo reaccionar, enfureciéndose aún más, asestándole de inmediato un golpe en el rostro._

—_Basta Sirius —intervino Alastor al ver al castaño en el piso, con sangre saliendo de su boca—. Llévatelo, Hagrid —le pidió—. ¿Cómo estás, Remus? — le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, abriendo los ojos alarmado al ver que no se movía—. ¿Remus? Sturgis, ayúdame a levantarlo y sentarlo en esa silla. —le pidió al hombre junto a ellos._

—_Episkey. —le curó el labio totalmente partido Emmeline, que le lanzaba miradas asustadas al auror pues el castaño no se quejó ni hizo ningún movimiento cuando ella le limpió con un poco de fuerza la sangre en la quijada. Ni siquiera movimiento reflejo por el dolor vieron en su rostro._

—_Remus, hijo, ¿me oyes? —intentó de nuevo Alastor. Suspiró y tomó aire profundamente antes de decir lo único que estaba seguro lo haría reaccionar—. Jennifer está muerta y no volverá a estar jamás a tu lado. —Al ver que empezaba a denegar, las lágrimas empezando a escapar de sus ojos miel, comprendió que había logrado llegar hasta él._

_»La has perdido como muchos han perdido a quienes quieren en esta guerra. Pero tienes que pelear para que no siga ocurriendo, para que otros sobrevivan. Ella luchaba por eso en las batallas con la misma pasión con que luchaba en el hospital por salvar vidas —le dijo con tono sereno intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Notó que miraba alrededor, buscando a alguien con desesperación. Tomó aire y le gritó—: JENNIFER ESTÁ MUERTA, ACÉPTALO._

—_No. —gruñó Remus, desapareciéndose en seguida._

—_Sirius se ha desaparecido. —entró en ese momento a avisarles Rubeus Hagrid, su rostro lleno de lágrimas._

—_Iré por Sirius. Ve tú por Remus. —le dijo Albus a Alastor, desapareciendo los dos en seguida._

—_Busquémoslos nosotros también. —apoyó Minerva, organizando a los que habían quedado en la Sala._

Los dos permanecieron un par de minutos en silencio hundidos por el peso de los recuerdos de aquél día. Con el ceño fruncido vieron que el contenido del pensadero se arremolinaba de nuevo y empezaba a mostrar algo, notando lo que no habían visto antes… estaba activo sin que ninguno de los dos lo hubiese activado con o sin varita. Sorprendidos y con el corazón comprimido observaron la siguiente memoria.

_Albus Dumbledore se apareció en El Valle de Godric, aprovechando las sombras de la incipiente noche para llegar a la pequeña casita en que se habían refugiado los Potter. Tomó aire y llamó a la puerta, entrando rápidamente cuando James le abrió varita en mano._

—_¿Sirius está aquí? —preguntó rápidamente._

—_No. Aún no llega —le respondió el pelinegro, mirándolo preocupado con sus ojos color avellana tras sus lentes—. ¿Qué pasa, Albus?_

—_Por favor pídele a Lily que venga. Sólo tengo fuerzas para contarles una vez, no creo poder repetirlo. —le pidió con las lágrimas aflorando a sus ojos en su rostro envejecido bruscamente._

_James se alarmó y lo ayudó a llegar hasta el mueble de la sala, sentándolo allí. Luego salió corriendo para buscar a su esposa. Bajaron los dos con el pequeño dormido, acostándolo en el corralito que tenían en la sala._

_El director se había levantado y miraba por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche. La pequeña fracción de la luna no era casi visible por la alta nubosidad, así como tampoco las estrellas. Su corazón estaba junto a sus hijas dándoles fuerzas para seguir viviendo, su mente atormentada por las palabras de su esposa, las lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos azules, sintiendo que no tenía fuerzas para seguir sin desahogarse con alguien._

—_Albus, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Lily con voz dulce, presionándole levemente en el brazo con cariño._

_Abrió mucho sus esmeraldas al verlo girarse, envejecido y sollozante. Con cariño fraternal lo atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo, mirando a su esposo interrogante al sentir al anciano sollozante aceptar su abrazo y aferrarse con desesperación a ella. Frunció el ceño al oír que murmuraba los nombres de las hijas, dos de sus tres mejores amigas._

_James la ayudó a llevarlo de nuevo al viejo mueble, la dejó con él y fue rápidamente a la cocina a preparar el té que su mamá le daba cuando él era niño a su tía Alyssa, cuando estaba triste. Buscó además poción tranquilizante con un nudo en la garganta. Se temía la razón por la cual el director del colegio, envejecido bruscamente, había llegado en ese estado preguntando por su mejor amigo._

_Luego de beber el té con la poción que le dio aquél joven a quien siempre había apreciado como un hijo más, habiéndose tranquilizado, les contó lo ocurrido desde el día anterior con casi toda la verdad, pero diciéndoles que Luthien y los Brown no las habían podido salvar. Les dijo sus motivos para decirles a sus yernos aquello frente a toda La Orden del Fénix y escuchó muy triste la defensa de James de sus amigos, aceptando el reproche, contándoles de las reacciones de ambos._

—_No lo han aceptado. Deben estar como locos buscándolas —afirmó James—. Quisiera poder ir por ellos. —protestó con frustración, mirando el corralito en que dormía el pequeño._

—_Estoy segura que al no encontrarlas finalmente vendrán aquí a contarnos y desahogarse con nosotros —le aseguró Lily, tomándole de la mano, su rostro bañado por las lágrimas que había estado derramando—. ¿No hay forma que Luthien les permita despedirse de ellas?_

_El director sólo pudo denegar, mientras las lágrimas volvían a escaparse de su avejentado rostro._

—_Albus, ellas… —Tenía un nudo en la garganta. No sabía si preguntarle sobre las sospechas que tenían de estar embarazadas. Vio los ojos azules llenos de nuevo de lágrimas mirándola interrogantes y no tuvo el corazón de formularle la pregunta—. ¿Ellas dijeron algo después que las consiguieron que debamos decirles cuando vengan?_

_El ahora anciano recordó destrozado sus súplicas._

—_Que los amaban y que… Me pidieron que llevase a sus esposos con ellas antes de perder el conocimiento._

_Los tres cerraron los ojos y lloraron sin poder contenerse. Pasaron varios minutos y otra taza de té con poción tranquilizante antes que pudiesen calmarse un poco._

—_Gracias por su apoyo, Lily, James. —les dijo con sinceridad el director, apretando levemente entre sus manos las de ellos—. Iré al colegio para desde allí contactar a los demás y saber si ya los consiguieron._

—_Por favor, avísanos si sabes algo de ellos. —le pidió el pelinegro, intentando sonreír al verlo asentir, logrando solamente formar una mueca a medio camino entre sonrisa y expresión de dolor._

—Conociéndolos… —empezó Remus casi sin voz.

—Se contuvieron de expresar su dolor para no lastimar más a Albus. —completó Sirius con voz ronca.

—Nos deben haber esperado esa noche, despiertos y angustiados. —comentó Remus después de varios minutos de silencio.

Una vez más el contenido del pensadero se movió y los dos hombres suspiraron. Por lo visto Albus había preparado aquello para mostrarle a Remus varias cosas de lo ocurrido en esos días, los que ellos se habían ocupado de enterrar en sus mentes hasta ahora.

_Al final de la tarde de ese miércoles, el tercer día luego que Albus fuese allí, James estaba al límite con sus nervios a punto de estallar. Sólo se contenía de ir a buscarlos personalmente porque no quería poner en peligro a su hijo y a su esposa, pero sentía que enloquecería en cualquier momento. Cuando le abrió la puerta al director sintió que una losa muy pesada se posaba sobre él al ver su expresión tan seria y preocupada._

—_No los hemos encontrado, pero… —comenzó el director apenas cerraba el pelinegro la puerta tras él—. Le han estado llegando lechuzas a Alastor y cuando va con su grupo de aurores al sitio que aparece en la nota se han encontrado con hombres interrogados con brutalidad. Las notas provienen de los dos._

—_¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Lily, que venía de la cocina con Harry en brazos._

—_Está cada uno por su lado. Sirius se ha enfrentado solo a grupos de hasta cuatro mortífagos. Remus está cazando licántropos. Con el dolor de la pérdida los dos están dejando salir lo más oscuro de cada uno de ellos. Sólo espero que no se encuentren entre ellos antes que logremos hallarlos —Al ver la expresión interrogante de la pareja suspiró—. Por lo que logró sacarles Alastor a los mortífagos y licántropos, antes de encerrar en Azkaban a los que sobreviven, cada uno ha estado intentando saber si el otro es el traidor además de preguntarles dónde tienen a las gemelas._

_James abrió los ojos al máximo, asustado. "Si mis dos amigos llegan a conseguirse en ese estado…"_

—_Ninguno de ellos dos es el traidor. —afirmó con fiereza Lily._

—_El traidor es alguien muy cercano a ustedes dos y, aunque yo tampoco creo que sea ninguno de ellos, Voldemort al parecer ha instruido a sus hombres que uno de los dos lo es pero ninguno puede decir quién es el traidor porque al parecer Voldemort se reúne a solas con varios de sus hombres, los más importantes. Así que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quién es el traidor a La Orden del Fénix que está en sus filas, ni tampoco quienes son los otros cabezas de grupo. Cada mortífago sabe sólo sobre su jefe inmediato._

—_Eso lo hace porque no confía en nadie —afirmó James—. El problema es que Sirius y Remus al no obtener respuestas a sus preguntas se irán enfureciendo cada vez más._

—_Sí han obtenido una respuesta. Les han confirmado a ambos la muerte de mis hijas. —le refutó parcialmente el director con expresión de dolor._

—_Entonces no tardarán en aparecer por aquí —afirmó Lily, agregando al ver la expresión interrogante de su esposo y el director—. Su prioridad desde que desaparecieron fue conseguirlas porque ninguno de los dos había aceptado que están muertas. Pero ahora que lo han oído de nuestros enemigos, luego de escucharlo de la boca del padre de sus esposas, están intentando asimilarlo. Sirius buscará a James para desahogarse y Remus a mí._

—_Por favor Albus, que nadie vaya a la casa en Maidstone esta noche —le pidió James, agregando al ver su extrañeza—. Luthien les ha negado el derecho a despedirse de ellas en cuerpo presente. Estoy seguro que si no vienen aquí a hablarlo con nosotros irán allí. Si se encuentran con alguien desahogarán con quien sea su dolor._

—_¿Y si se consiguen los dos allí? —cuestionó asustada Lily._

—_No. Aunque estuviesen los dos al mismo tiempo en la casa no se conseguirían. Cada uno estaría en el piso que compartió con su esposa, despidiéndose. —afirmó muy seguro el de lentes pues los conocía bien._

—_Estaré al pendiente en Maidstone —dijo el director pensativo—. Vendré si uno de ellos aparece o en la mañana si no ha ido ninguno allí para saber si han venido aquí._

_La pareja asintió en aceptación._

_Media hora más tarde el director de Hogwarts y los miembros de La Orden del Fénix que no estaban ocultos, heridos o enloquecidos de dolor, enfrentaban junto con aurores a un grupo de mortífagos grande en Manchester._

—Albus no desconfiaba realmente de nosotros dos. —comentó decaído Sirius, pues aunque el anciano se lo había dicho en Hogwarts cuando él le contó la verdad sobre su animagia y su escape de Azkaban, él había dudado que no hubiese desconfiado de él cuando no fue a verlo nunca a la prisión ni intentó averiguar la verdad.

—No era el Albus Dumbledore de siempre. Había perdido a sus hijas y a su esposa —comentó Remus mirando fijamente la imagen del que había sido su suegro, congelada por él con su varita sobre el pensadero, flotando fantasmalmente—. Aragorn no logra hablar de ello, pero Faramir me pidió que hablásemos a solas después que me enteré que Luthien les había dicho a ellos que Jennifer y Angelica estaban muertas.

»Me ha contado que Arwen y él averiguaron con Mithrandir lo ocurrido en esas fechas, para ayudar a sus parejas a sobrellevar esto. Luthien rompió definitivamente con Albus desde que llegó allí con las gemelas malheridas, permitiéndole que fuese a verlas hasta que dieron a luz para no generarles más tristeza a sus hijas, pero luego incluso a él lo separó de Angelica y sus nietas. Luthien le confesó a su viejo mentor antes de morir que había querido sacar de la casa incluso a Chris & Chris, pero que no lo había logrado porque su hija no lo permitió hasta que finalmente había huido de ella llevándose a las niñas.

—¿Cómo pudo hacerles eso a sus propios hijos? —cuestionó Sirius con su voz llena de amargura.

—Cuando se enteró por Albus de Voldemort entró en pánico, pues sabía que su esposo era un gran fénix —le respondió Remus, arrepintiéndose en seguida al ver la mirada interrogante de su amigo—. Te aseguro que te lo explicaré, pero hoy no.

—Ya estoy recuperado. —protestó Sirius.

—Pero aún no hemos terminado con lo que vinimos a hacer aquí. —le respondió Remus señalándole el pensadero, sobre el que ahora no se veía nada.

Luego de suspirar separó un hilo plateado de su sien derecha y lo vertió en el pensadero para mostrarle a su amigo una de las noches más difíciles y extrañas de su vida. Sabía que no tendría la fuerza para contarlo todo, además que así podría verlo y asimilar mejor lo ocurrido. Sin embargo relató sus pensamientos y sentimientos, dejando fluir el dolor que había atormentado su alma aquella noche de finales de octubre de 1981.

_Se apareció directamente en el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa en Maidstone, agitado, con su varita afuera, sus sentidos lobunos alertas al máximo. Se dirigió al baño a asearse y buscar la caja con pociones y ungüentos que su esposa manejaba allí. Ante ese pensamiento tragó saliva y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos miel._

_Abrió la puerta y al verse en el espejo creyó por un momento ver tras él el rostro de su amada. Se giró rápidamente, bajando la cabeza al no encontrarla allí. Regresó a su posición original sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo el espejo. Se desvistió, entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría corriera por su cuerpo, quitándose la sangre propia y la ajena mientras su mente una vez más lo traicionaba._

_Recordaba cuando su suegro les había dicho a Sirius y a él frente a toda La Orden del Fénix que Jennifer y Angelica habían muerto. Sólo se le ocurría una explicación para que no los hubiese llamado aparte para decírselos: que sospechase que uno de los dos era el traidor y que les había tendido la trampa._

_Él no hubiese creído posible que Sirius… pero lo que habían dicho los que había interrogado… Sacudió la cabeza, sus puños apretados contra las cerámicas del baño._

_Una vez más vinieron a su mente los mismos recuerdos que le habían paralizado y absorbido luego que Albus diese la noticia, empezando a llorar con desesperación._

_Cuando los espasmos por el frío en su cuerpo le hicieron reaccionar cerró la llave y salió, envolviéndose con una toalla y saliendo de allí con el maletín. Una vez en el pasillo tomó aire profundamente y se dirigió con paso lento y penoso al cuarto que había compartido con ella._

_Al entrar allí su olfato se vio inundado de su aroma a jazmines. Con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro se dirigió a buscar ropa, sintiendo que agonizaba lenta y dolorosamente al ver allí las cosas de ella._

_Con un movimiento de su varita se vistió. Luego tomó con cuidado el vestido de ella que usaba el día que sostuvieron la conversación que lo venía desgarrando por dentro. Con mucho cuidado lo tendió sobre la cama matrimonial en que compartió tantas cosas maravillosas con ella, con Jennifer, la mujer que le amó sin importarle su licantropía. Dio rienda suelta a sus recuerdos y su dolor, llorando mientras recordaba su primera noche allí._

_Aquella caminata bajo la lluvia, tomado de la mano de ella por el bosquecillo cercano a la casa. Sus primeras caricias atrevidas sobre aquél rostro y el cuerpo con que había soñado tantas veces, sueños que le hacían sentir la sensación de ya haber vivido aquello, pero entre brumas, sin la intensidad con que en ese momento lo estaba viviendo y disfrutando, perdiéndose en sus ojos aguamarinas, en sus labios rojos, en su piel blanca, con su pelo castaño claro flotando con la brisa._

_Corrieron al cabo de unos minutos a la casa, mientras la risa de ella que fingía huir de él lo embotaba, haciéndole perder el sentido sobre la posible presencia de alguien más. Al llegar al cuarto los dos giraron abrazados, bailando al son de una melodía que ella cantaba con su voz dulce, desvistiéndose lentamente, besándose, disfrutándose, felices. Antes de soltar definitivamente su varita ella convirtió el piso de la habitación en un campo verde de grama suave y el lecho nupcial en un colchón de pétalos de flores._

_En aquella habitación iluminada por el amor de ambos los dos se entregaron por primera vez, dejando que la pasión les indicase qué hacer, sus corazones expresándose a través de besos, caricias y susurros. Cerca del amanecer, cuando los dos empezaban a adormilarse, él vio brillar una lágrima en sus pestañas y sintió una punzada en su corazón. Asustado le preguntó qué le ocurría y ella le dijo que no sabía cómo había podido vivir sin él hasta ahora, que no soportaría perderle, aferrándose a su torso._

_Acarició el vestido de ella, el lecho que habían compartido, la almohada en que había visto tantas veces reposar su rostro, llorando, recostado de lado en la cama. Su mente por momentos le hacía creer que estaba allí, a su lado, mirándolo. Otro recuerdo lo inundó de lleno, golpeándole el alma y los sentidos._

_Estaban los dos tendidos en aquella cama, ella boca arriba, el de lado admirándola. Ella le decía muy contenta que había conseguido algo que sabía le conduciría a la cura definitiva de su licantropía, tomándole su mano grande y fuerte entre las manos más pequeñas de ella, conduciéndola con cuidado hasta el vientre plano y perfecto de su femenino cuerpo mientras le decía con tono soñador:_

—_Pronto aquí dentro crecerá el fruto de nuestro amor._

_El grito desgarrador que emergió de su garganta ante ese recuerdo fue ahogado por la almohada en la cual había enterrado su cabeza, por la que había pasado luego de su última transformación la sospecha de que ella podría estar embarazada._

_Cuando separó la cabeza de la almohada creyó ver un brillo en la ventana. Extrañado se levantó del lecho y se acercó allí, con su varita afuera. La noche era muy oscura y cerrada. No podía ver nada afuera. Denegó y se limpió el rostro, pensando que tal vez las lágrimas en sus pestañas le habían hecho ver algo inexistente._

_Miró hacia la puerta del cuarto pensando en que debía marcharse. Sin embargo su cuerpo no le obedeció sino que se sentó en el sillón preferido de él, junto al pequeño escritorio, al otro lado del cuarto del lugar en que se encontraba el que tanto le gustaba a ella, bajo la ventana._

_Se sobresaltó una vez más al ver una imagen etérea y brillante de ella, sentada allí, mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, acariciándose el vientre y asintiendo, arrojándole un beso, desapareciendo en seguida._

_Pasaron varios minutos antes que soltase el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba aferrando con fuerza excesiva los brazos del sillón. Una vez más las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras de sus labios se escapaba una súplica:_

—_No te quedes como fantasma, Jennifer. No soportaría que te quedases sufriendo por mi culpa, no quiero ser tu asunto pendiente._

_Siguió llorando desconsolado varios minutos más hasta caer adormilado en un sueño intranquilo, producto del cansancio físico y el dolor en su alma._

_Se levantó tembloroso un par de horas después. Se acercó al sillón de ella, atreviéndose a sentarse allí. Tomó aire y habló en dirección a la cama:_

—_Jamás me pude imaginar una vida sin ti, Jennifer. No después que te conocí, mucho menos después de aquella noche maravillosa. Haría cualquier cosa por recuperarte, por tenerte aquí junto a mí y no dejarte marchar. Sabes bien qué soy, amor mío. Eres la única con quién siempre hable todo sin mentiras. Te dije todo mi pasado, viví contigo un hermoso matrimonio, juntos soñamos un futuro, juntos…_

_Su voz se apagó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Pasaron varios minutos antes que pudiese hablar de nuevo._

—_Mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás en ella. Pero no puedo dejar de cumplir la promesa que nos hicimos, amor. Lucharé hasta el último minuto de mi vida porque Harry, Neville y otros pequeños puedan conocer una vida en paz, aunque muera a cada segundo un poco por tu ausencia. Te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre, Jennifer._

_Se levantó, tomó su varita y el maletín para desaparecer rumbo al Valle de Godric. Quería hablar con dos de sus amigos y ver al pequeño pelinegro, luego visitaría a los Longbottom. Así se despediría de todos antes de ir una vez más de cacería._

_Sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Lily, luego de curarlo mientras James y ella hablaban con él, le escondió la varita y le dio poción para dormir sin soñar bajo amenaza de petrificarlo y dársela igual. La pelirroja se quedó con él mientras el pelinegro bajaba rápidamente al haber oído un ruido en la sala._

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de Remus, que al finalizar de ver el recuerdo sentía que esa agua salada le estaba limpiando no sólo su rostro sino también su alma. Se sorprendió gratamente al sentir el abrazo de su amigo, correspondiéndole con agradecimiento.

En cuanto Sirius sintió que el castaño se tranquilizaba lo separó de él. Intentó sonreírle pero sólo una mueca triste se formó en su rostro.

Suspiró, llevó la varita a su sien derecha y dejó que el recuerdo se uniese en el pensadero al de su amigo y a los de su ex suegro. Con un movimiento de su varita el contenido del recipiente se movió hasta mostrar aquella noche que le torturó durante tantos años, mientras tanto con voz ronca le explicaba a su amigo los pensamientos y sentimientos que le habían atormentado en el momento que estaban viendo.

_La oscuridad del tercer piso de aquella casa se podía decir que era un claroscuro si se comparaba con la negrura que había invadido su futuro, uno dónde no estaría ya ella, la luz que había iluminado su vida. Su infancia y adolescencia habían sido terribles por haberse rebelado siempre contra las absurdas ideas de su familia, habiéndolo soportado desde que entró al colegio gracias a sus amigos y a ella, la que finalmente le había rescatado de su propia madre y el tormento que le hacía vivir._

_Sacudió la cabeza y entró al cuarto que había compartido con Angelica, paralizándose por un momento en el umbral al sentir su esencia a azucenas flotando allí con tanta intensidad. De sus ojos grises se escaparon unas lágrimas rebeldes mientras él terminaba de entrar y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella, sellando e insonorizando la habitación con su varita._

_No sabía si había sido buena idea el ir allí pero… La suegra que nunca conoció le había negado el derecho a despedirse de ella y su cuerpo, su mente, su espíritu, su corazón, habían clamado por volver a estar con Angelica de alguna manera al menos una vez más._

_Con paso vacilante avanzó hasta los pies del lecho matrimonial. Se detuvo allí, mirándolo entre la neblina que habían generado sus propias lágrimas en sus ojos. Recordaba la primera vez que la vio en el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts para iniciar su primer año._

_La valentía con que se enfrentó a los Slytherin que lo molestaban, sus ojos brillando con el azul eléctrico propio de una tormenta, su cabello castaño claro recogido con una cinta aguamarina en la parte posterior de su cabeza en forma de cola, la expresión decidida en su rostro perfecto de niña, la habilidad con que se había desenvuelto a pesar de su corta edad (ahora sabía que la que aparentaba no era la real, pero que la verdadera era muy relativa). Suspiró al pensar en la ascendencia Dunedain de ella._

_Inmediatamente una cadena de recuerdos se desató en su memoria, uno tras otro, sin pausas, sintiendo con total intensidad cada una de aquellas vivencias con que su mente se empeñaba en torturarlo desde que el primero de aquellos malditos había confirmado lo dicho por su suegro: Ella estaba muerta._

_Pero él se había negado a aceptarlo. No le quiso creer a Albus, tampoco a aquél mortífago, ni al siguiente, ni al otro, no hasta que la vio interponerse entre el aprendiz de asesino y él, con su cuerpo etéreo y una mirada aguamarina suplicante. Vio al joven desmayarse ante su visión luego de gritar:_

—_Yo no estuve allí, señora. Dígale que no me mate. Yo no la convertí en un fantasma._

_Luego de atarlo con su varita se giró de nuevo a mirarla, su corazón latiendo acelerado, su mente negándose a asimilar lo que veía. Se podía ver a través de su cuerpo la horrorosa casucha en que se encontraba. Pero él sólo podía mirar sus ojos aguamarinas y su sonrisa triste. La vio arrojarle un beso con la mano derecha, señalarle su vientre, acariciárselo con una mirada maternal que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos y luego despedirse con su mano agitándose levemente con el gesto infantil que él adoraba en ella._

_Su corazón destrozado sufría intensamente ante cada recuerdo de sus risas, sus pequeñas revanchas a sus bromas, sus regaños, las persecuciones por los terrenos del colegio alrededor del lago, la forma en que se enfrentó a Walburga por él, el mimo con que le había cuidado ese día y cada vez que él volvía herido de una batalla, sus lágrimas cuando él hizo aquél frustrado intento de alejarla para que no la lastimasen por acercársele temeroso de la revancha de su madre sobre la joven, sus palabras cargadas de su sinceridad acostumbrada diciéndole que jamás lo dejaría, que nadie la separaría, no después que él le hubiese dicho finalmente sus sentimientos por ella._

_Ante ese recuerdo cayó de rodillas frente al lecho matrimonial, mientras a gritos le reclamaba desesperado:_

—_Mentiste, Angelica. Dijiste que jamás me dejarías y ahora te has ido. ¿Qué hago, Angelica? Dímelo. Yo te creí. Yo no estoy preparado para vivir sin ti. No puedo. No quiero. No sé —denegó desesperado. Atrapó entre sus manos la colcha que cubría la cama, apretándola entre sus puños, llevándola a su frente—. Llévame contigo, te lo suplico, déjame morir para que podamos estar siempre juntos. Libérame de nuestra promesa, te lo ruego, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido. Muero a cada hora que te pienso, a cada instante que sé que no volverás._

_Se derrumbó a llorar desesperado, sentado en el piso, con su cabeza y sus brazos sobre el colchón. El silencio aterrador de la habitación sólo se rompía con los sollozos desgarradores de quien había perdido su amor. Estuvo así largo rato hasta que sintió el aroma a azucenas de ella con mayor intensidad a su alrededor, paralizándose al verla sentada frente a él, del otro lado de la cama, en el borde de ésta, con una sonrisa dulce._

—_Angelica… —murmuró._

_Vio que ella le señalaba primero su vientre, luego el lecho matrimonial y por último el camafeo en su cuello. Luego aquella visión se levantó y le señaló una estrella brillante en la constelación correspondiente a su segundo nombre, Orión, se giró hacia él y le señaló su varita, como siempre hacía en las batallas cuando él caía para indicarle que siguiera luchando._

_Al ver que luego desaparecía se incorporó bruscamente, corriendo hacia la ventana, deseando conseguir una forma de hacerla volver. Pero sus manos sólo encontraron el aire._

_Cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza, permaneciendo así un par de minutos, devastado e ilusionado por el significado de aquello. Al abrir los párpados vio la estrella que ella le había señalado: Saiph. El nudo en su garganta se apretó._

_Recordaba perfectamente aquella conversación con ella, tan sólo unos días atrás, cuando le pedía que fuese al hospital a examinarse mientras le acariciaba el vientre con ternura, con la ilusión haciendo brillar sus ojos grises que miraban felices los aguamarinas de su amada. Ella había aceptado sonriente, diciéndole que si estaban en lo cierto y era una niña se llamaría Angela Saiph, pero si era un varoncito se llamaría Ángel Orión._

_Miró su varita y comprendió que ella le había dicho que siguiera luchando. Pero si creía en eso también debía creer que Angelica estaba viva, embarazada de una niña, de su hija. Con todo su cuerpo temblando abrió la ventana y se asomó a mirar la estrella que ella le había señalado. Albus le había dicho que estaba muerta, también todos los mortífagos que había interrogado, pero… Angelica jamás le había mentido. Cerró los ojos y respiró el aire frío del otoño que amenazaba un invierno muy helado._

_Albus había dicho:_

—_La mamá se ha llevado los cuerpos y ha desaparecido con ellas. No habrá funeral._

_Pero Luthien nunca había querido conocerlos a ellos: los esposos y los amigos de sus hijas. Su esposa le había contado el enfrentamiento que habían tenido con ella cuando, justo después de retornar a su tierra al graduarse, le habían dicho que regresarían junto a ellos a luchar con Voldemort._

_Su suegro nunca nombraba a la esposa, ni siquiera indirectamente. Si lo había hecho era porque algo de verdad había allí. Él les había llevado a las gemelas, tal vez con la esperanza que las salvase._

"_¿Y si aún están vivas? Es lógico que las den por muertas para protegerlas. Pero si tengo razón, ¿cómo ir junto a mi amada? Si lo intento mientras no se atrape al traidor la condenaré a muerte y también a mi cuñada", intentó analizar las posibilidades aferrándose a que lo visto antes era cierto._

_Se sentó en el pequeño mueble de dos puestos junto a la ventana en que tantas noches se abrazaron los dos y miraron las estrellas. Una vez más su sola presencia lo había tranquilizado, sus indicaciones enfocándolo, dirigiéndolo hacia cuáles batallas debía pelear y ganar._

_La sintió más viva que nunca, sentada al lado de su alma, su imagen en sus párpados cuando se cerraban, palpitando en su corazón, sintiéndola en su piel. "¿Acaso es todo un engaño de mi mente cansada y atormentada? El cúmulo de recuerdos que no cesan de acosarme… ¿Me han producido la visión de ella dándome esperanzas? Y sin embargo su aroma dulce, su mirada hipnotizante que me hace sentir que floto… Ha sido tan real… Ella siempre me dijo que nuestro amor era eterno. Que cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, vividos a total intensidad con fe y entrega lo haría imperecedero"._

"_Pero si ella está muerta, si todo es una ilusión, si… De lo que estoy casi seguro es que Angelica estaba embarazada. Y aunque estuviese viva, si el ataque ha sido tan feroz como me ha dicho Hagrid mientras me desahogaba luego de oír a Albus… Es imposible que la criatura sobreviviese y por lo tanto que Angelica lo hiciese, porque aquello la destrozaría". Nuevas lágrimas mojaron el alfeizar de la ventana._

_Sintió que ya no podía más y se desapareció de allí. Compró en una licorería muggle una bebida llamada brandy con el dinero no mágico que su esposa le había insistido siempre que portase para emergencias. Se movilizó hasta un callejón oscuro cercano a aquél local y de allí desapareció con las cinco botellas que había comprado. Apareció en la sala de la pequeña casita en que se ocultaban la "pelirroja entrometida", su mejor amigo y su ahijado, encontrando a su amigo sentado frente a la chimenea con aspecto preocupado._

—_¡Sirius! —exclamó James abalanzándose hacia él, asustado por su aspecto desaliñado, sin afeitar, sucio y lleno de heridas sin curar._

—_Hola "cornamenta". ¿Ya les ha contado alguien mi desdicha? —Al verlo asentir, sintió que el poco valor que había reunido empezaba a esfumarse de nuevo—. ¿Te importaría mucho compartir conmigo esta larga noche frente al fuego? Ayúdame amigo. —le pidió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el revés de su brazo._

—_Ven Sirius, siéntate. —le indicó James con cariño, empujándolo con suavidad hacia el mueble en que estaba cuando él llegó._

_Había bajado poco antes de dejar a Remus con su esposa, al oír un ruido allí, creyendo que él estaba abajo pero no era así. El ruido sí había provenido de la cajita de música que le habían regalado Angelica y Sirius a Harry, pero no había nadie allí que la hubiese abierto. Se sentó triste y confundido en el mueble, sobresaltándose al verlo aparecer._

—_La he perdido, James. Justo ahora que iba a darme un hijo me la han arrebatado y yo… —Abrió la primer botella, sollozando, tomó un gran trago y siguió—. Yo no sé vivir sin ella. No puedo seguir amigo, no quiero. —Empinó de nuevo la botella y bebió otro trago largo._

—_Tú puedes seguir, amigo. Es muy doloroso pero sí puedes. Harry, Lily y yo te necesitamos, no te rindas._

—_Tengo frío en el alma, James. Jamás me había sentido así. Me muero sin su amor —Bebió de nuevo de aquella botella, con ansiedad, con desesperación, sin detenerse a sentir el sabor de aquella bebida extraña—. No sé si este dolor pueda curarlo el tiempo, pero esta noche quiero dominarlo con alcohol. Vamos a brindar con brandy. Por favor amigo, acompáñame, no me dejes solo con este dolor… Mi amada… Mi hijo… —Su mirada se hundía en el vacío, en la soledad de su pérdida._

—_Yo nunca te dejaré solo, "canuto". —afirmó James vehementemente, tomando la botella de las manos de éste y bebiendo un trago de aquél licor dulce pero fuerte._

_Sirius se estremeció al escucharlo. Ella le había prometido que nunca lo dejaría solo, las mismas palabras de su amigo. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió otra botella bebiendo la mitad de ella sin detenerse casi a respirar._

—_Sabes bien que ella lo era todo para mí. Era la luz blanca en mi negra y miserable vida —le dijo Sirius a su amigo, mirándolo fijamente, empezando a sentirse mareado. Tal vez no había sido buena idea el empezar a tomar aquél licor extraño luego de todo el Whisky de Fuego que había tomado esos últimos días, aunque aquél día no hubiese probado una gota de alcohol antes de ir a Maidstone—. Black & White. No, así no, ella se enoja. White & Black —dijo entre risas tontas, producto de su tristeza tanto como del alcohol._

_»Ella estaba embarazada, ¿sabes? Lo iba a confirmar en el hospital, me lo prometió. Incluso habíamos escogido nombre si era niña o si era niño. Y ahora… —Bebió de nuevo con avidez de la botella—. Ella se ha ido justo cuando iba a darme un hijo, cuando por fin le iba a dar al fruto de nuestro amor el cariño fraternal que tus padres me enseñaron, el que los míos nunca conocieron ni me dieron._

—_Amigo, no te atormentes así. —le aconsejó James con el dolor que sentía en su alma trasluciendo en sus palabras._

—_Brinda conmigo, James. Anda amigo, no me dejes solo en esta muerte en vida. Dejemos que este brandy apague este dolor que me carcome el alma. Que me quite el frío que tengo aquí adentro. Un trago más para sentir que estoy vivo. Porque justo ahora me siento vacío, amigo. Quiero que esta noche el alcohol duerma el monstruo que tengo aquí adentro, comiéndome vivo, haciéndome sufrir el peor cruciatus en mi alma. Vamos a brindar con brandy, por favor amigo._

_James asintió y bebió otro trago de la botella que tenía entre sus manos, mientras Sirius terminaba de vaciar la que tenía entre las suyas y abría otra._

_Lily, que los había escuchado oculta en las sombras de la escalera, se quedó allí sollozando silenciosamente. Espero a calmarse un poco para terminar de bajar a la sala. Cuando llegó junto a ellos ya Sirius se había bebido tres botellas y media mientras su esposo bebía pequeños tragos para acompañarlo pero no emborracharse._

_Con dificultad lograron subirlo a que se bañara y lo recostaron en el mueble de la sala, pues volvió a bajar por la botella faltante al haberse recuperado levemente con el baño. Cayó noqueado con haber bebido sólo la mitad de esa última botella._

_La pelirroja le curó las heridas como había hecho antes con el castaño, acariciándole con tristeza el cabello negro cuando terminó._

Fue ahora Remus quien atrapó en sus brazos a Sirius para reconfortarlo mientras se desahogaba con un llanto muy similar al de aquella noche, aunque ahora no había el dolor y la angustia terrible sino melancolía y tristeza.

—Ella fue a visitarme en Azkaban de la misma manera en que lo hizo esa noche —le contó Sirius en susurros, aún entre sus brazos—. Yo creía que alucinaba ya por los dementores, pero sin embargo le hice caso cuando me recordó que bajo mi forma de animago esas criaturas monstruosas no me afectarían. El saber que era inocente de lo que se me acusaba y la obsesión luego por encontrar a Peter evitaron que perdiera la razón durante esos doce años y cuando escapé, pero fueron sus visitas las que lograron que sobreviviese a esas primeras semanas en que por momentos pensé en dejarme morir.

—Ahora entiendo tu expresión cuando ella dijo aquello tras El Velo de la Muerte —le confió Remus luego de asentir—. Creo que Angela sabe de las visitas que te hizo Angelica. —comentó pensativo después de un minuto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustado Sirius, separándose de su amigo.

—No estoy seguro, pero… ¿No te has dado cuenta que a veces parece que te conocía de antes? Hay cosas que no me parecen propias de alguien que sólo te había visto en un pensadero.

—Sí, pero… Eso significaría que recuerda lo ocurrido esta noche que acabamos de ver y cómo estaba yo en Azkaban cuando Angelica fue allí a verme de esa manera tan inusual. —le dijo con expresión angustiada Sirius.

—No te pongas así, amigo. No sabemos si es sólo una impresión nuestra. —le planteó Remus para tranquilizarlo un poco, mientras se insultaba mentalmente por generarle aquella ansiedad cuando aún no estaba totalmente recuperado.

—Tan sólo unas horas más tarde, cuando el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, desaparecí de la casa, aprovechando que Lily y James estaban distraídos con el pequeño Harry que había despertado. Les dejé una nota para agradecerles y decirles que iría de nuevo, avisándoles antes para que no tuviesen problemas. —le contó Sirius después de varios minutos de silencio, mirando el pensadero, suspirando luego.

—Es curioso, yo hice exactamente lo mismo. Sin sospecharlo siquiera coincidimos en Maidstone y luego en el Valle de Godric. Tan cerca y tan lejos, desconfiando mutuamente por lo que nos habían dicho los mortífagos pero guardando en el fondo de nuestros corazones la esperanza que aquello no fuese cierto. —comentó Remus.

—Yo supe que no eras tú el traidor a finales de esa semana. Algo aquí adentro me lo gritaba y al fin mi testaruda cabeza lo entendió. Sólo lamento que fuese tan tarde tras la rata traidora. —dijo con tristeza Sirius.

—Hay acontecimientos que afectan a muchos que no pueden cambiarse. —recitó Remus de memoria lo que una vez les dijese Albus y recientemente les dijese de nuevo Mithrandir.

—Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero dejaría de ser yo si no intentase con todas mis fuerzas luchar para que aquellos a quienes quiero no sean lastimados —aseguró Sirius—. Y sé con certeza que tú piensas igual.

—Sí. Es por eso que me he prometido no viajar al pasado. No quiero torcer el destino hacia algo terrible y no sería capaz de contenerme para evitar lo que se desató el 24 de octubre de 1981. —le confesó Remus.

Después de estar media hora en silencio, sentados el uno al lado del otro, sintieron los brazos de sus prometidas rodeándoles el cuello. Sonriendo agradecidos los dos se dejaron llevar por ellas a sus respectivas habitaciones, luego que Remus destruyese las memorias que habían estado viendo por un acuerdo tácito con Sirius.


	33. Leones, Serpientes y Elfos

_Resumen: Recuerdos incompletos. Condiciones de compromiso. Encuentro entre leones y serpientes. Recuerdos de una fuga. La historia del elfo._

_**Leones, Serpientes y Elfos**_

El amanecer consiguió por primera vez en varios meses en sus camas a los doce chicos del E.D.H. y la mayoría de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, a excepción solamente de los que estaban de guardia en El Refugio, sin necesidad de hechizos o pociones. Estaban agotados por todo lo vivido últimamente, relativamente tranquilos al saber que el enemigo no atacaría próximamente y dichosos por la recuperación de Alice y Frank Longbottom.

Jessica y Remus habían pasado la noche durmiendo tranquilos, pues aunque era luna llena ellos ya no se veían obligados a transformarse. Sin embargo fueron los primeros en despertarse, porque sus sentidos especialmente agudizados en esos días detectaron con facilidad el aroma del café, chocolate y té que los elfos preparaban en las cocinas.

La chica de ojos miel miró hacia la cama de su prima y sonrió contenta al verla allí dormida, lo cual casi nunca ocurría, miró alrededor y notó que Ginny por poco no se caía de la cama, Hermione estaba abrazando la almohada murmurando algo, Luna tenía una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro y Christine parecía reír mientras corría.

Esa noche los quince se habían quedado en el primer piso de la mansión. Ginny, Hermione y Luna ocuparon con Christine, Angela y ella uno de los dos cuartos más grandes. Los siete chicos se habían mudado por esa noche del tercer piso a la otra habitación grande, frente a la que ellas usaban, donde normalmente se quedaban la pelirroja, la castaña y la rubia del E.D.H.

Daphne y su gemela Isolda se habían quedado en el cuarto de al lado, que se suponía usaría la directora cuando no estuviese en el colegio. Esto lo habían hecho porque notaron un poco tristes a Harry, Angela y Jessica, luego que partiese Neville con sus tíos para hablar con la señora Longbottom.

Habían estado hablando hasta tarde en la Salita de Estar luego de regresar de la cena con los Longbottom, mirando la chimenea encendida, planeando lo que harían la semana que estarían en La Pradera de "vacaciones de sus vidas si no se presentaban novedades" los once del E.D.H.

Los otros cuatro chicos estarían en casa de Ámbar y Will Hart, compartiendo con la hija de ellos de nombre Topacio que pertenecía a la casa Gryffindor y estudiaba tercer año. Los adultos los habían acompañado la primera media hora, dejándolos luego solos para que compartiesen con libertad un rato de sana diversión pues también habían notado la tristeza de los tres chicos.

Jessica vio de reojo la varita en la mesita de noche, de nuevo a sus compañeras durmiendo y no pudo resistir la tentación, tomándola con expresión traviesa.

* * *

Remus estaba besando y acariciando a la adormilada metamórfaga que tenía entre sus brazos cuando escuchó gritos y carcajadas en la hasta un minuto antes silenciosa casa, rodando los ojos. Sabía que los demás no oirían a las chicas, pues sólo su oído agudizado podía ser perturbado por el ruido generado por ellas, pero también comprendió que le sería imposible concentrarse en lo que estaba intentando hacer. Resignado le dio un suave beso a su prometida en los labios y la dejó acomodada en la cama para que durmiese un poco más, dirigiéndose al baño para asearse.

Ya vestido salió de su cuarto, deteniéndose al oír gritos y protestas en el cuarto en que se habían quedado los chicos. Sonrió al comprender lo ocurrido tres pisos más abajo. Suspiró al cruzarse por su mente el pensamiento: _"Si no estuviésemos ya más en guerra ellos podrían disfrutar de sus vidas según sus edades, como lo están haciendo ahora"_. Denegó levemente y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar a la cocina.

Mientras avanzaba recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Estaba preocupado por la forma en que se había resentido la salud de su amigo. Lo había tenido que ayudar a llegar a la habitación que compartía con Meg, pues aunque decía que estaba sólo cansado su caminar inseguro primero y la debilidad que notó cuando lo sujetó para servirle de apoyo decían lo opuesto. Asustado lo había evaluado con Nymph y Meg, comprendiendo los tres que aunque no era demasiado serio sí tenía una recaída.

Después que el animago se durmiese, luego de insistirle mucho en que no se sintiese culpable pues aquello era algo que él había estado deseando hacer desde que lo rescatasen, la rubia le confirmó que era verdad que su prometido necesitaba aquello para recuperarse realmente. La metamórfaga la había apoyado diciéndole algo que él no creía que ella hubiese notado, él también lo necesitaba para conseguir algo de paz.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina les pidió una taza de chocolate caliente a los elfos y se dirigió al jardín que quedaba en la parte posterior de la casa, deteniéndose indeciso frente a la puerta de la Sala de Reuniones en que se habían celebrado alguna vez los encuentros de la Primera Orden del Fénix.

Tomando aire profundamente se serenó un poco y decidido entró allí. Era obvio que los chicos habían limpiado y ordenado, cambiando la mesa grande y sillas de lugar en un intento por darle un aspecto distinto, pero… Apenas entrar lo invadieron los recuerdos de la última vez que había estado allí, cuando Albus les había dado la noticia de la "muerte" de las gemelas frente a toda La Orden del Fénix original.

El día que encerraron a Sirius y él se vio con el director, antes de irse hacia Alemania cazando a licántropos y alejándose de lo que tanto le dolía, siguiendo el rastro de Greyback, comprendió las razones del director para decirles la noticia de esa manera. Luego, cuando "el trío dorado" probó la inocencia de Sirius, el anciano director les confesó que Luthien había tenido un par de meses a las gemelas aisladas intentando salvarles la vida, pero que habían muerto.

Después de lo visto la noche antes con Sirius en el pensadero comprendía ahora muchas cosas. Era extraño, pero sentía su espíritu más liviano. Ahora estaba seguro que desde que se había enterado que tenía una hija se había sentido en cierta forma traicionado por Albus, hasta que vio las memorias que él le dejase como despedida. Sí, su ex suegro le había pedido disculpas de aquella manera, sabiendo que no sobreviviría mucho tiempo después de entregarle aquellas memorias.

Lo que Albus nunca les dijo ni a Sirius ni a él fue que eran padres de dos niñas, que no sabía dónde estaban y que Minerva se las estaba ayudando a buscar. La ahora directora del colegio ya le había contado que lo más cerca que habían estado de las chicas había sido a finales de 1988.

Sólo mes y medio después de morir Christine y Christopher Brown en el accidente de tránsito, habían muerto Tabatha y Ralph Spears quedando huérfanas por segunda vez Isolda y Daphne Major. A estas gemelas les venían siguiendo el rastro creyendo que eran las nietas del director del colegio por la pista falsa que Angelica había dejado.

Fueron Clarisse y Dorothy quienes aclararon que no podía ser, ya que sus primas menores se habían empezado a formar a su lado desde que falleciese su tía más joven, Adelaida. Aquél despiste de seis años y el fallecimiento de los padres de los gemelitos castaños había dejado sin pistas a los entonces director y subdirectora de Hogwarts.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al pensar que si Albus le hubiese dicho cuando encerraron a Sirius sobre el embarazo de las gemelas, o meses más tarde antes de perder casi totalmente contacto sobre las niñas, entonces tal vez él hubiese podido averiguar algo con mejores resultados. Aún si se lo hubiese dicho cuando lo hizo volver por Harry convenciéndole de dar clase en el colegio, tal vez las habría podido ubicar por medio de los elfos liberados por las gemelas a quienes tenía una forma especial de contactar de la que no supo nunca el director.

También era cierto que Sirius, su impetuoso amigo, hubiese salido antes de Grimmauld al saber de una hija perdida. El animago siempre había sospechado que Angelica estaba embarazada cuando desapareció, al igual que él lo había pensado de Jennifer, pero los dos apartaron el pensamiento para poder sobrevivir a su dolor. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Sirius se hubiese escapado de la que fue casa de sus padres para buscar a las niñas?

Suspiró de nuevo. De nada servía estrujarse el cerebro intentando armar lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Salió de esa habitación con el ánimo triste y se dirigió a su destino original: el jardín.

Recordó de inmediato la última vez que vio a James allí atrás, volando en su escoba con el pequeño Harry en brazos, con Angelica cargando al pequeño Neville y Sirius volando alrededor mientras una muy asustada Lily se aferraba a su brazo derecho, abrazando él con el izquierdo a Jennifer que intentaba calmar a su amiga con dulces palabras. Alice estaba enterrada en el costado de su esposo, asustadísima. Había sido parte del regalo de despedida para "los viajeros amigos". Frunció el ceño al pensar en ellos.

Con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo desde el día en que falleció Albus Dumbledore no había tenido tiempo ni ánimo de analizar muchas cosas, mucho menos desde que pisó por primera vez en años la que fue la casa de Lily y James. Pero ahora que se permitía por unos momentos que los recuerdos lo atrapasen, escuchando con su fino oído de licántropo a los chicos bajando entre bromas y risas a la cocina, una vez más su mente le llevaba a hacer conexiones y sus alarmas se disparaban.

Sirius y él lo habían hablado desde que lo rescatasen del mundo tras El Velo de la Muerte tan sólo en tres oportunidades, pues él hacía lo posible para evitar que su amigo se angustiase por temor a una recaída. Los dos se habían mirado con alarma y comprensión silenciosa la última vez, cuando un par de días atrás le contaron al pelinegro de ojos grises sobre las batallas en el tren y en Maidstone a raíz de lo ocurrido en las partidas de ajedrez con el señor Elrond, pues él no sabía algunos detalles que contaron los tíos de su hija y que al conectarlos con sus recuerdos… Tenía que hablar ese mismo día con los del G.A.H. sobre aquello, antes de la reunión que tendrían al día siguiente con los chicos del E.D.H.

El problema era que Angelica sólo había podido bloquear parcialmente a "Diana" y sus recuerdos no eran completos. Denegó levemente y suspiró, llevándose la taza de chocolate a los labios por primera vez.

De pie cerca a una de las dos ventanas que comunicaba la cocina con el jardín, junto a la cual él estaba recostado en la pared parcialmente oculto todavía por las sombras de la noche, que aún no habían sido desplazadas por el Sol del incipiente amanecer en aquél invierno prematuro, tomaba su chocolate mientras veía y oía a los quince chicos entrar jugándose bromas, riendo, empezando a ayudar al par de elfos que con expresiones de resignación los dejaban hacer.

Una sonrisa llenó su rostro al ver a Angela intentar darle un beso en los labios a George, siendo detenidos por un Harry con fingida seriedad en el rostro, escuchando que el pelinegro les decía:

—Padrino está bastante recuperado al igual que George. Ahora él sabe que ustedes son novios y que están unidos por la magia. Pero tú aún no le has pedido formalmente permiso a Sirius para ser su novio. Hasta tanto así no sea ustedes dos se comportarán sólo como buenos amigos.

Vio a los dos chicos asentir sonrojados, mientras la menuda pelirroja rodaba los ojos y los otros chicos difícilmente contenían la risa, a excepción de su hija que besaba a su yerno en la boca y luego le hacía un gesto de evidente burla a la pelinegro, que en seguida le mostraba la lengua como una niña pequeña.

—¡Niña Jessica! ¡Niña Angela! ¿Les parece bien darles esos ejemplos a los niños Christine, Christopher, Timothy y Jefferson? —las regañó de inmediato Dotty.

—Perdón. —se disculparon de inmediato las dos chicas.

Remus enarcó las cejas al verlas y oírlas, asombrado. Notó las sonrisas tranquilas de los otros chicos del E.D.H. en la cocina y comprendió que aquél trato entre la pareja de elfos y las chicas era normal cuando estaban a solas las pequeñas criaturas con los chicos. Era lógico ahora que lo pensaba. Dotty y Wykers habían hecho de madre y padre sustitutos de Jessica y Angela en La Casa Flotante, dentro de las limitaciones de su condición de esclavos libres.

Para Chris & Chris era aún más marcado el que fuesen amigos de juegos, o nana y cuidador, pues las chicas habían sido madre y padre. Pero para su hija y su sobrina, en las pocas veces que se comportaban como las niñas que eran cuando estaban solos los cuatro con ellos, las pequeñas criaturas se habían tenido que sobreponer a sus comportamientos naturales como elfos domésticos.

Era evidente del comportamiento de la elfina luego que no le agradaba intervenir de esa manera. También que los chicos del E.D.H. de inmediato hacían lo posible para que se sintiese cómoda, especialmente la castaña y los cuatro que se habían formado con la pequeña criatura. Una vez más frunció el ceño al recordar otras situaciones del pasado.

—Buenos días chicos. —entró saludando amigablemente, sonriendo al verlos sobresaltarse y sonrojarse.

—Buenos días Remus. —saludaron los quince chicos a coro.

—Perdona que te despertásemos, papá. —se disculpó Jessica.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó intrigado Jeff.

—Anoche fue luna llena. Nuestros sentidos están agudizados. —le explicó Jessica, sonriendo al ver la cara de asombro y comprensión del chico.

—No se preocupen chicos —respondió sonriente Remus, alborotándole el pelo un poco al chico asmático en un gesto cariñoso al notar que lo miraba apenado—. Me ha gustado mucho oírlos tan alegres.

—A mí también —opinó con una gran sonrisa Arwen, que entraba en ese momento a la cocina con su esposo—. Buenos días chicos.

—Buenos días. ¿En qué les podemos ayudar? —los saludó sonriente el esposo de la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda.

—Buenos días Arwen y Aragorn. —les respondieron los quince chicos a coro, pues los ocho del G.A.H. les habían pedido a Gabrielle, Daphne, Isolda, Jefferson y Timothy que los llamasen sólo por sus nombres.

—Podrían acompañar a tío Remus en el comedor mientras terminamos lo poco que falta para que el desayuno esté listo. —le respondió Harry.

—Buenos días. —escucharon la voz de una niña en el pasillo, rumbo a la cocina.

Todos sonrieron al ver a Christopher salir corriendo fuera de la cocina en busca de la pequeña francesa, cruzando el rostro de su hermanita una expresión de pícara venganza que fue de inmediato notada por los gemelos pelirrojos.

—Buenos días Gabrielle. Me alegra mucho que no te tardaras más. Pronto vamos a servir el desayuno. —le dijo muy contento el niño castaño oscuro.

—Ya he desayunado, Chgis. La señoga Weasley me pilló intentando viajag por la chimenea hacia acá sin habegme desayunado y me gegañó.

Todos los que estaban en la cocina dejaron escapar pequeñas risas difícilmente contenidas.

—¿Ni siquiera nos acompañarás con una copa de helado con nueces y avellanas? —le preguntó con una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza el niño.

—Clago que sí —le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, besándolo en las dos mejillas como acostumbraban en su país—. Vamos a ayudag.

Remus observó de reojo el gesto exasperado de los elfos al oírla, sonriendo y decidiendo ayudarlos un poco.

—Me gustaría que todos nos acompañasen en el comedor mientras Dotty y Wykers terminan, para que conversemos un rato.

Los once chicos del E.D.H. intercambiaron rápidamente miradas nerviosas pero asintieron e hicieron lo que él les pedía, para alivio de los elfos. A los pocos minutos se les unieron Eowyn, Faramir y Meg despiertos y ya vestidos, así como Nymph y Sirius aún en pijamas y con expresiones adormiladas, capturando los Black a sus prometidos en posesivos besos de saludos matutinos.

—Al parecer la luna llena hace que los Black se levanten muy efusivos. —comentó Remus con una sonrisa pícara y la que pronto sería su esposa entre sus brazos.

Sirius sonrió al igual que su prima ante el comentario, esfumándose sin embargo la sonrisa de él al conseguirse la mirada nerviosa de su hija.

—Señor Black —llamó su atención George con expresión y tono formal—. Me gustaría que en cuanto fuese posible tuviésemos una conversación que tenemos pendiente.

—El "Señor Black" murió hace muchos años y le faltaban pantalones para evitar que su esposa impusiese a sus hijos ideas absurdas de forma cruel —le respondió el pelinegro de ojos grises con tono afable aunque su expresión era seria—. Siempre me has llamado Sirius, tratándome con cariño respetuoso, y te agradeceré que lo sigas haciendo. —Al ver asentir al pelirrojo con expresión mezcla de asombro y de disculpa le sonrió suavemente, continuando con lo que había decidido.

»Lo correcto sería que hablásemos a solas. Pero yo fui muy impulsivo hace unos días hablando contigo y con mi hija frente a todos, sin esperar que los tres estuviésemos recuperados, por lo que les pido disculpas a cada uno de los presentes. ¿Te importaría que lo hablásemos frente a quienes nos acompañan?

—No. Por mí no hay problema. —le respondió el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz.

Sus nervios se le habían disparado debido a la extraña postura de su suegro. Se calmó al sentir a su novia tomarle la mano con cariño y ubicarse a su lado con expresión serena. Sus ojos grises miraban atentamente al padre, según pudo ver rápidamente al mirarla de reojo. Con tono ahora tranquilo y firme se dirigió de nuevo al animago.

—Sirius, como ya sabes tu hija Angela y yo nos amamos, siendo novios desde que le pedí permiso a quienes eran en ese momento sus tutores y su hermanito menor, apoyándonos mutuamente en cada momento y situación, aceptando la magia nuestros sentimientos y mezclándose las de los dos poco antes de ir a buscarte —Tomó aire mientras veía a su suegro asentir y continuó—. Sin embargo, siendo tú su padre quiero pedirte formalmente permiso para ser su novio y cuando los tres estemos de acuerdo, su esposo.

El tenso silencio en la habitación se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Meg le apretaba levemente la mano a su prometido, mientras Angela hacia lo mismo con el suyo, las dos muy atentas al rostro extrañamente impasible y sereno del pelinegro de ojos grises.

—Sólo si aceptas tres condiciones yo te daré permiso formalmente para que seas su prometido, y para que te cases con mi hija habiendo llegado el momento adecuado. —le respondió con tono tranquilo el Merodeador.

—¿Cuáles condiciones? —se le escapó la pregunta a Angela, que estaba muy nerviosa.

—Que reciba de Remus y de mí el entrenamiento adecuado como Heredero de los Merodeadores —levantó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, indicando que era la primera condición, continuando al levantar el dedo medio—. Que no ponga su vida en peligro innecesariamente, ya que afecta a mi hija —elevó ahora el dedo anular—. Que me permita el participar como socio capitalista de bienes y de ideas en Sortilegios Weasley, ya que el futuro de mi pequeña estará directamente conectado al suyo.

Remus sonrió ampliamente en apoyo a su amigo, al igual que los demás del G.A.H. Nymph abrazó contenta al castaño mientras Meg se apoyaba dichosa en el cuerpo de su prometido, que le soltó la mano para abrazarla por la cintura. Los chicos miraban asombrados a Sirius, pues no se esperaban que él reaccionase de esa manera.

Angela se giró a mirar a su prometido con una mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría en la mirada, interrogando con sus ojos grises los azules que tanto amaba.

—En cuanto al entrenamiento como Heredero de los Merodeadores será todo un honor —le empezó a responder George en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión—. Lo de no poner en riesgo mi vida innecesariamente puedes estar seguro que lo cumpliré, porque no le generaré preocupaciones a la luz de mi vida.

»Sólo quiero que estemos claros en dos cosas: la primera es que estando en guerra es inevitable que se tenga que arriesgar la vida en algunas ocasiones para salvar la de otros; pero ése es un riesgo necesario que debemos tomar para forjar un futuro en paz y libertad, por lo que no quebrantaría tu condición. Lo segundo que debo dejar en claro es que la vida de Angela es más importante que la mía para mí. Por lo que no importa el riesgo que deba tomar para protegerla, aunque los demás lo juzguen innecesario incluyéndola a ella, para mí es una necesidad que ella esté a salvo.

Angela miró de inmediato a su tío de ojos aguamarina, consiguiendo en sus ojos comprensión y una preocupación similar. Los dos hicieron un pacto silencioso de miradas en ese momento. Ya buscarían el momento adecuado para hablar entre ellos y decidir a quién involucrarían en aquél secreto que los atormentaba eventualmente.

—En cuanto a la tercera condición… Debo consultarlo con mi socio capitalista y con mi socio fundador. Sortilegios Weasley no es exclusivamente mío.

—Sería para mi gemelo y para mí un honor que Remus y Sirius participasen en nuestro negocio dando ideas y de ser necesario capital —habló Fred en apoyo a su gemelo, con la serenidad que sabía George en ese momento no tenía—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Harry? —Al ver al pelinegro denegar continuó—. Sin embargo nos gustaría que nos respetasen como iguales en el negocio, ya que tenemos casi dos años luchando para sacarlo adelante, luego de dos años de investigación de mercado y preparación de las bases.

—De eso pueden estar seguros —le respondió Remus, aceptando tácitamente la petición de su yerno—. Nosotros sólo aportaríamos opiniones, pero las decisiones siempre serán de ustedes. Sirius y yo únicamente queremos apoyarlos.

—Y se los agradecemos —sonrió ampliamente George al ver asentir a su suegro—. Como ya ha dicho Fred será todo un honor que Los Merodeadores nos entrenen y apoyen.

—George Fabian Weasley Prewett, como has aceptado mis tres condiciones en términos razonables, yo te doy formalmente permiso para ser el prometido de mi hija Angela Saiph Black Dumbledore. —dijo con tono formal Sirius, rompiendo a reír con su risa similar a ladridos cuando vio a los demás chicos estallar en aplausos y vítores, luego que George atrajera a Angela hacia él rápidamente y le diese un suave beso en los labios.

A Sirius aún le carcomían los celos el ver a su pequeña con el pelirrojo, pero le alegraba el saber que si a él le pasaba algo su niña no estaría desamparada nunca más. Había visto al chico hacer esfuerzos para ayudarla. Lo admiraba en secreto por intentar protegerla aunque ella no lo permitiese y fuese más poderosa, convenciéndola con retos cariñosos, cuidándola aunque eso hubiese significado el alejarse temporalmente de ella para no ponerla en evidencia con él.

La inmensa alegría de los chicos al verlos besarse fue la que le hizo reír, pues comprendió que habían estado esperando ansiosos su consentimiento a la relación entre su hija y el pelirrojo, seguramente muy preocupados luego de lo ocurrido días antes. Esa fuerte unión entre los chicos lo alegraba y el sonrojo de su niña cuando se separaron del beso le hizo sentir una mezcla de alivio y orgullo paterno.

Angela se giró a mirar a su papá, sonriéndole tímidamente, agradecida por su apoyo y avergonzada por el beso que se acababa de dar con su novio frente a él. Se sintió aliviada al verlo sonreírle cariñoso.

Remus les hizo señas a todos para que se sentasen a la mesa, empezando una conversación que le interesaba mucho tener con ellos.

—Chicos, como bien saben este domingo tendremos el cumpleaños de Sirius y el próximo martes cuatro bodas por lo que… —se detuvo interrogante al ver a la castaña hacer ademán de solicitarle la palabra, preguntándole intrigado—. ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

—En realidad ese día habrán doce bodas —le aclaró la castaña, suspirando con fastidio al oír a su prometido gruñir en voz baja—. Viktor Krum me ha avisado que ese día se casa con Alexandra Kristeva, al igual que Julia Asen con Boris Mladenov, Sally Mulder con Simeón Kaloyan y Chloe Foster con Elias Canetti. Kingsley le ha dicho a la profesora McGonagall que él se casará ese día con Clarisse, Katie Bell con Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson con Roger Davies y Alicia Spinnet con Oliver Wood.

Hermione suspiró al ver la expresión de sorpresa de los gemelos pelirrojos, escuchándoles murmurar "traidor" luego que nombrase a su amigo de bromas colegiales y "pero Oliver está…" deteniéndose en seco. Pensó en el antiguo capitán de Quidditch y suspiró de nuevo, recordando el día en que Harry vio a Voldemort torturando al chico y su familia por la conexión con la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Ella y él habían perdido a sus padres el mismo día. Oliver había logrado escapar con vida gracias a un auror infiltrado del Ministerio entre las filas de Voldemort, pero… Se explicó en lo que sólo ella sabía de los presentes.

—Nosotros hemos estado muy complicados con todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo y Clarisse estaba de reposo en el cuartel. Así que ella ha recogido la información sobre las diversas bodas y le ha pedido permiso a la profesora McGonagall para que se lleven a cabo en el colegio, que es el único lugar con suficiente espacio para doce bodas simultáneas, que es seguro y que además no les dará problemas para movilizarse a Percy y a Oliver.

—¿Cómo está él? —se atrevió a preguntar Christine, pues los que habían compartido con el joven su época de estudiante tenían la garganta atenazada, Daphne, Isolda, Jefferson y Timothy no lo conocían y los adultos estaban preocupados por los chicos.

—Alicia lo ha ayudado tanto como Penélope a Percy. Pero no sólo perdió su pierna izquierda como secuela de las torturas a las que lo sometieron. También está muy afectado anímicamente porque el auror que le salvó la vida es uno de los que falleció en Bristol. Si no fue al cementerio fue porque en ese ataque hirieron a su prometida y decidió quedarse con ella —le respondió con sinceridad la castaña, suspirando al ver a su novio y sus amigos bajar la cabeza—. Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Roger y Lee lo han convencido de no diferir la boda, también ayudaron Abby, Fleur, Charlie y Bill. Se está aferrando a su prometida y su participación como miembro de La Orden del Fénix para sobreponerse a su dolor y seguir adelante.

—Como tú hiciste con Ron y nosotros. —comentó Christopher sin pensarlo.

—¿De qué hablas, Chris? —preguntó Sirius intrigado.

Los otros miembros del E.D.H. se tensaron de inmediato, mirándolos nerviosos a él y a la castaña.

—Mis padres fueron asesinados por mortífagos, junto al profesor Moody que los acompañaba para protegerlos, el día después de la boda de Fleur y Bill. —le respondió ella luego de un par de tensos minutos.

—Lo siento, Hermione. No sabía nada. —se disculpó el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes —le sonrió ella suavemente—. Mamá y papá alcanzaron a decirme ese día que estaban de acuerdo con mi relación con Ron y Angela consiguió en la casa, cuando buscaba el papeleo necesario para sus funerales, una cajita con una nota en que mi papá le enviaba a Ron un anillo que ha estado en su familia por generaciones, pidiéndole que lo pusiese en mi mano derecha el día que nos casemos. Él me lo entregó el día que nos comprometimos formalmente, antes del ataque al tren.

Los otros chicos miraron a la castaña y el pelirrojo menor asombrados, pues ni siquiera Angela sabía de aquello. Sirius estiró sus largos brazos sobre la mesa y le apretó levemente las manos a la castaña en señal de cariño y apoyo, gesto que ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Bill ya me ha conseguido la casa grande en Nottingham y casitas pequeñas en Salisbury, Dover, Carlisle, Greenock, Norwich, Edimburgo, Aberdeen, Wick, Limerick y Dublín. He decidido disponer también de las casitas pequeñas en Swansea, Middlesbrough y Belfast que eran de los Black. No me miren así —les pidió al ver las expresiones de asombro de los chicos y las de fastidio de los adultos.

»Yo había pensado proponerles a las diversas parejas de La Orden del Fénix que se fuesen mudando a éstas a medida que se fuesen casando, pagándomelas poco a poco en la medida de sus posibilidades si así lo querían, o estando en ellas sólo mientras sea conveniente para todos. Las propiedades están distribuidas por todo el Reino Unido y, aunque justo ahora representen un fuerte movimiento de dinero, el adquirir bienes inmuebles se ha considerado en todas las épocas una excelente inversión porque nunca pierden valor.

—Eso es cierto —opinó Hermione seria—. Quisiera que uniesen a los planes de La Orden del Fénix la que fue la casa de mis padres. Está bien ubicada en Kingswood.

—Pero Hermione, estoy seguro que tus papás querrían que la conservaras, al igual que el consultorio en Bristol. —la contradijo nervioso Remus.

—Por ahora no viviré en ella. Tal vez cuando detengamos a Voldemort y me case con Ron vayamos a vivir allí los dos, pero justo ahora estaré o en el colegio o aquí, mientras mis deberes con Hogwarts y el E.D.H. me requieran.

»En cuanto al consultorio… —miró nerviosa a la chica de pelo negro, continuando al verla asentir— Angela y yo habíamos hablado sobre la posibilidad de mudar allí a Narcissa y Draco Malfoy con Severus Snape, tanto para despistar a los mortífagos como para darles un poco de libertad a los de la O.D.F. —Al ver las expresiones de molestia de los ocho adultos, su mejor amigo, la chica de ojos miel y los niños suspiró.

»Hasta ahora han dicho la verdad en todos los interrogatorios. Además en el ataque a Maidstone hicieron lo que pudieron para ayudar a atender a los heridos más graves a medida que llegaban a El Refugio antes de trasladarlos, conteniendo sangrados y limpiando heridas al modo muggle pues no tenían sus varitas.

—El que miembros de La Orden del Fénix tengan que estar vigilándolos a los tres es una limitación en tiempos de guerra —siguió Angela al ver las expresiones de poco convencimiento de la mayoría en la mesa.

»Ninguno de los tres es de confiar totalmente, pero Draco ha hecho todo lo posible por no ser un asesino, Narcissa es una mujer que se ha comportado siempre como se esperaba de ella en su familia pero no es una asesina psicópata como su hermana Bellatrix, y Snape —su tono seguía siendo de desprecio al hablar de él, sin que pudiese evitarlo— fue un espía que le dio información al abuelo y luego a ustedes directamente.

»No digo que confiemos en ellos en una batalla, sino que los mudemos para que sigan a salvo como prometí y que les demos la libertad necesaria en cuanto a sus varitas para que sean autosuficientes.

—La profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo en que el profesor Dumbledore querría que Draco finalizase con su educación, por lo que está en conversaciones con Robards sobre su caso —continuó Hermione—. Le ha dicho al Jefe de los Aurores la verdad de lo ocurrido la noche de la muerte del director, una vez más, explicándole que Voldemort lo tenía amenazado con la vida de sus padres y diciéndole que él ha estado ocultándose, luego de huir de los mortífagos, contactándola hace poco para pedirle ayuda. La directora cree que es muy probable que él pueda regresar al colegio bajo un régimen especial de control, del que nos ocuparíamos Ernie y yo como Premios Anuales.

Ron lanzó su servilleta furioso contra la mesa al oírla, sin poder contenerse. La castaña bajó la cabeza ante su reacción, mirándolo a los ojos cuando sintió que le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba con cariño. Pudo ver sus orbes azules brillar con enojo, pero también su amor incondicional hacia ella.

—Los dos adultos tendrían que permanecer ocultos porque sí fueron mortífagos activos, teniendo víctimas en su pasado —siguió Angela luego que George le tomase una mano entre las suyas y se la acariciase con cariño, como muestra de apoyo en algo que sabía no era fácil para ella—. Se nos ocurrió a Hermione y a mí que podríamos dejarlos en el que fue el consultorio de sus papás, con un par de bloqueos especiales que les impidiese a ellos salir o a otros entrar, así como lastimar a quienes entren allí con nuestro consentimiento, poniendo un hechizo especial en el exterior para que siga dando la apariencia de lugar abandonado.

»Se les enviaría lo necesario para que subsistiesen y se les visitaría eventualmente, para… —dudó un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior, continuando con su vista fija en la comida en su plato— para buscar las bases de pociones que él puede preparar y las vendas que ella sabe hacer, según lo que he hablado con el señor Mithrandir.

Esta vez fue Eowyn quien azotó su servilleta contra la mesa. Su esposo evitó que se levantase de la mesa, susurrándole al oído lo que sabían Angela sentía por el ex mortífago para que se calmase.

—No sabía que mi primita supiese hacer vendas —más que decir gruñó Sirius entre sus dientes apretados, mirando fijamente a su hija. Recordaba lo que le había dicho Harry sobre los sentimientos del murciélago, su actitud el día del ataque a la que fue su esposa y su cuñada, las percepciones que Angela tenía indirectamente por su mamá sobre él y todo lo ocurrido el día que los rescataron—. En cuanto al asesino de Albus, ¿quién puede confiar en algo preparado por esa serpiente venenosa?

—Nadie, papá —le respondió Angela levantando sus ojos verdes hacia él—. Pero se necesitan muchas pociones curativas y él puede preparar las bases para hacerlas, revisándolas luego el señor Mithrandir antes de proceder a usarlas. Ginny, Jessica y tía Eowyn han estado ayudando a preparar pociones, al igual que Fred, George y yo hacemos con las bases, pero cada vez son más los heridos y se nos está complicando.

»Si el señor Mithrandir detecta algo mal en lo que él haga, o la señora Galadriel en los vendajes que haga la señora Malfoy, suspenderíamos esto y buscaríamos otra manera. Pero ellos quieren ayudar y su colaboración podría ser importante.

—¿Cuándo hablaron con los señores sobre esto? —preguntó Aragorn con tono frío.

—Luego del ataque a Maidstone —le respondió la castaña, que vio de reojo a su amiga bajar la cabeza—. Y les insistimos luego del ataque a Bristol porque nos preocupa que por ir tras ellos como traidores salgan heridos miembros de La Orden del Fénix.

—Quiero ir a hablar con esos tres antes de que hagan nada de lo que han dicho o algo similar —soltó Sirius de improviso, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa—. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que aclarar con esas serpientes —afirmó con tono firme. Al ver la expresión de temor y duda de su hija frunció el ceño, hablándole en seguida de sus intenciones—. Necesito aclarar la traición de Kreacher con mi primita y también que Quejicus me responda por sus malas clases de Occlumancia a mi ahijado. En cuanto al hijo de mi prima, una buena charla de un Black renegado tal vez lo ayude.

—¿Puedo ir contigo, papá? —le pidió Angela.

—De hecho quiero que Harry y tú estén conmigo. —le respondió él serio.

—Con mucho gusto padrino. —apoyó el de ojos esmeraldas con expresión tensa.

—Creo que sería prudente que Meg, Ginny, George, Aragorn y yo los acompañemos. —dijo con tono serio Arwen, que quería evitar problemas entre su sobrina de pelo negro y el padre por culpa del ex mortífago, así como alguna explosión de enojo de su sobrino.

—De acuerdo. Iremos en una hora. Terminemos de desayunar y veamos de nuevo los planes para el cumpleaños y las bodas. —intervino Remus queriendo calmar los ánimos.

—Te queríamos pedir permiso para hacerles algunas modificaciones a La Pradera, como ustedes hicieron con El Remanso. —intervino George rápidamente, queriendo desviar el tema para que su novia se tranquilizase.

—Si tío Sirius está…

—… de acuerdo su fiesta…

—… de cumpleaños…

—… podríamos prepararla…

—… Gabrielle, Fred, George…

—… Jessica, Angela, Harry…

—… y nosotros dos para…

—… que sea al estilo Merodeador. —sugirieron Chris & Chris, batiendo palmas al verlo asentir sonriente en señal de estar de acuerdo.

—Y ahora que sabemos que son doce bodas y todas en el colegio creo que deberíamos coordinarnos con los futuros esposos y los profesores para ayudar a arreglarlo adecuadamente. —opinó tímidamente Daphne, que había permanecido hasta ahora en silencio al igual que su gemela, sus dos hermanos de adopción y la niña francesa.

—Esa es una excelente idea. —la apoyó con una sonrisa Luna.

—Hay que pgepagag listados de novios, padginos e invitados de cada pageja. —enumeró emocionada Gabrielle.

—Angela y yo somos los padrinos del matrimonio de Meg y Sirius. —les recordó Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—Como Angela aún es menor de edad y es hija de Sirius no puede ser legalmente la madrina, así que yo lo seré en su lugar. —les aclaró Arwen.

—En ese caso Angela y yo iremos como sus hijos y mi tío Aragorn que tome mi lugar. —opinó Harry.

—Será un honor —sonrió complacido el Dunedain—. Eso claro está si los novios están de acuerdo en que mi esposa y yo seamos madrina y padrino de su boda.

Sirius asintió, sin poder pronunciar palabra por la mezcla de sentimientos que aquello le generaba, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

—Claro que sí. —le respondió Meg por los dos con una gran sonrisa.

—Si Nymph y Remus están de acuerdo, Faramir y yo quisiéramos ser sus padrinos. —les propuso nerviosa Eowyn. Sonrió tranquila al verlos asentir de inmediato, ampliándose su sonrisa al ver la expresión radiante del rostro de Jessica.

El hombre de ojos color miel atrajo hacia su costado a su prometida, con demasiadas emociones mezclándose en su pecho, sintiéndose incapaz de decir nada, su mente traicionándole al recordar su pasado.

—¿Es posible que Remus y yo hagamos el Pacto de Amor Dunedain y la mezcla de magias aún estando yo embarazada? —preguntó Nymph, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir que su prometido se paralizaba en el abrazo en que la tenía.

—Si nos combinamos Angela, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Arwen y yo con ustedes, de modo de proteger a las criaturas, sí se puede. —le respondió Aragorn, que había estado investigando al respecto pues suponía que ella en algún momento preguntaría.

—¿Las criaturas? —preguntaron a coro los que él no había mencionado.

—Vienen en camino un par de gemelitos, tía Nymph, tío Remus. —les dijo con tono suave Angela, una chispa de emoción en sus ojos.

Los ojos de la pareja se abrieron enormes, cruzando sonrisas de emoción sus rostros, dichosos por la noticia. Un minuto después el rostro de él se llenaba de seriedad y preocupación, abrazándola posesivamente.

—Tienes que entender que no puedes ir más a ninguna batalla, mi amor, ni hacer nada que los ponga en peligro. —le pidió con sus ojos miel llenos de angustia.

—Es por eso que quiero que hagamos la mezcla de magias y el Pacto, mi amor. Para ayudarte de alguna manera sin ponerme en peligro, como lo hacen ellos. —le replicó ella con suavidad, acariciándole el rostro con cariño.

—¿En qué forma los afectaría a los tres? —le preguntó preocupado a Aragorn, luego de desistir de intentar convencerla de no hacerlo ante la expresión decidida de ella.

—Tranquilo amigo. Haciéndolo como he investigado ninguno de los tres correrá riesgo, convirtiéndonos además nosotros siete en tutores y protectores mágicos de los bebes desde ese momento y de Nymph mientras ella da a luz.

—Por favor mi amor. —le pidió Nymph con voz melosa.

—¿Cómo les afectaría a ustedes? —preguntó él, preocupado por lo ocurrido el día antes con los Longbottom.

—No nos afectará, Remus —le respondió Aragorn, suspirando ante la expresión de incredulidad con que lo miraba el castaño—. Bien sabes que nunca te he mentido. Puedo ocultarte algunas cosas si considero que no debo decírtelas por algún motivo, pero no te miento.

»Si ayer no te dije lo que ocurriría con Alice y Frank Longbottom fue porque los cuatro sabíamos el riesgo que correríamos desde un principio, cuando los evaluamos, y aún así habíamos decidido llevar a cabo las terapias hasta el final, sin decirles a ustedes el que la última nos agotaría mucho para no preocuparlos. Lo que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba era la fuerza mágica que ellos tienen, lo que requirió mucho de nosotros y nos llevó al extremo de debilidad del que ustedes nos sacaron.

—¿Qué ocurriría si uno de nosotros o los bebés tuviese "mucha fuerza mágica"? —insistió el ex licántropo.

—Que sería muy fuerte el lazo de unión que se formará, nada más —le respondió Aragorn con una sonrisa suave—. Ninguno de ustedes ni de nosotros se verá debilitado, enfermo o afectado de alguna forma negativa. Lo único que haremos nosotros siete será controlar el flujo de energía y magia entre ustedes dos, para que no afecte a los bebes, protegiendo además a Nymph mientras ella esté en gestación. De modo que si tú requieres su ayuda la recibirás, pero apoyada por aquellos de nosotros siete que estemos en mejores condiciones física y mágicamente.

—Entonces estoy de acuerdo y se los agradezco mucho. —le respondió Remus, luego de consultar con la mirada a su prometida.

Los siete asintieron contentos, sonrientes.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —inquirió nervioso Jefferson luego de pasados varios minutos con todos comiendo en silencio.

—Esa ya fue una pregunta. —lo fastidió con picardía Timothy.

—Puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras, Jeff. —le dijo con cariño Remus, luego de contener la risa al ver al niño asmático intentar darle un pequeño golpe al rubio, que le esquivó con una gran sonrisa, con el trato normal entre hermanitos.

—¿Qué es eso del Pacto de Amor Dunedain y la mezcla de magias de los que hablaban hace poco? ¿Quiénes ya lo hicieron?

—Esas son dos preguntas, no una. —canturreó Timothy, burlándose del chico a su lado como solía hacer cuando lo veía de buen ánimo.

—Papá Remus me dijo que podía hacer las que quisiera. —protestó el pelinegro de ojos negros, mirando al rubio con molestia.

Nymph sonrió al ver que su prometido se paralizaba ante la forma en que el niño se había referido a él.

Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir consultaron de inmediato a Aragorn en silencio sobre qué responder, como siempre hacían sobre asuntos delicados. Se sorprendieron al verlo sonreír luego de mirar inquisitivamente a Harry y que éste asintiese, con una complicidad entre ellos que habían notado surgió desde los procesos con la pelirroja de ojos castaños y el pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas, afianzándose lentamente.

La pelirroja con ojos como esmeraldas se sentía feliz por ello. La complicidad, cariño, compenetración y protección afectuosa de su esposo por Angela y Harry era cada vez mayor, evidenciándose a veces aunque los tres hacían esfuerzos por disimular con los demás.

Lo que la preocupaba era que había percibido en algunas ocasiones a tío y sobrina angustiados, al parecer compartiendo un terrible secreto que los atormentaba. Inevitablemente venían a su mente las cartas que Angelica les había dejado a los dos, de las cuales ellos habían hablado presionados, en contra de su voluntad, pero que nadie había leído. Tenía la sospecha que los dos no habían contado todo lo que su cuñada les había dejado por escrito.

Mientras su esposo le explicaba al niño asmático lo que él había preguntado, ampliándose por las preguntas de Gabrielle, Isolda, Daphne y Timothy, intentó bucear una vez más en la mente del hombre que amaba en busca de respuesta a su inquietud. Se esforzó para que él no lo notase, topándose con un fuerte bloqueo. Se sobresaltó al sentir que él le apretaba levemente la mano mientras la sacaba con suavidad pero firmeza de su mente, sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente.

—Ninguno de los presentes tiene porqué disculparse —escuchó que decía ante una petición de perdón del niño rubio ante la negativa del Dunedain a explicarle con detalle cómo se hacían, comprendiendo por su forma de hablar que se refería también a ella—. Lo que han preguntado e intentado averiguar es porque nos aprecian y están preocupados. Sin embargo deben comprender que a veces no les podemos responder sus preguntas porque consideramos que es peligroso ese conocimiento para ustedes, o porque intentamos protegerles de algún sufrimiento. De mí siempre obtendrán la verdad o silencio sobre lo que pregunten, pero no mentiras. Les agradecería que ustedes hiciesen igual conmigo.

—Sí. —aceptaron los cinco chicos del G.E.J.M.A. a coro, mientras él se giraba a mirar a su esposa y le acariciaba con cariño la mejilla.

—_Dame tiempo para sincerarme contigo, estrella esmeralda_ —le pidió mentalmente, para no involucrar a ninguno de los presentes en lo que acababa de ocurrir—. _Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero yo también lo hago por ti. Lo sabes._

—_Por favor mi amor, comparte conmigo lo que te preocupa. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a conseguir una solución. Recuerda que el futuro que visitó Angelica no es necesariamente el que viviremos. Puede que ya haya cambiado con lo que hemos vivido desde que ella se fue hasta ahora._

—_¿Cómo sabes que…? Te amo muchísimo, Arwen, sólo dame un par de días._

—_George y yo los amamos a Angela y a ti. Permitan que los ayudemos con lo que tanto les angustia. No intenten protegernos de lo que los atormenta porque podríamos resultar heridos los cuatro, por favor._

—_Ella y yo no hemos hablado aún abiertamente sobre… Intentaré hablar con ella hoy a solas para que nos podamos aclarar y luego hablar con ustedes._

—_Los ayudaré para que puedan hablar a solas sin que los demás sospechen._

—_Te amo estrella esmeralda._

—_Te amo océano aguamarina._

Angela estaba hablando sobre los arreglos que le harían a las casas de las futuras parejas y al colegio para las bodas, con el fin de distraerlos a todos del aislamiento de sus tíos que ella suponía estaban hablando mentalmente. Isolda estaba tomando notas con pluma y pergamino que había convocado Daphne. Los demás chicos intervenían entusiasmados, mientras los cuatro futuros esposos sonreían felices, haciendo bromas esporádicas los Merodeadores que hacían ruborizar a las chicas y reírse por lo bajo a los chicos, mientras los niños los miraban varias veces un poco intrigados, pero reían y no preguntaban.

Cuando terminaron de comer subieron a las habitaciones para terminar de asear y ordenar (bajo la supervisión de Hermione los fastidiados chicos) antes de irse a lo que habían planeado hacer ese día.

—Sirius y yo quisiéramos hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante. —le susurró Remus a Aragorn cuando se estaban levantando de la mesa, denegando levemente mirando en dirección a los chicos cuando le vio intenciones de preguntar.

—Luego del almuerzo tengo que hablar contigo algunas cosas de La Orden del Fénix —le dijo serio Aragorn en voz audible, preparando una coartada ante los chicos de manera rápida—. Me gustaría que Sirius también estuviese presente.

—De acuerdo. —le respondió el castaño con semblante serio.

Los chicos se preocuparon un poco al oírlos y verlos pero decidieron no preguntar pues no querían adelantar la conversación pendiente para el día siguiente.

Una hora más tarde se reunían frente a la chimenea de la sala Harry, Angela, Ginny, George, Meg, Sirius, Arwen, Aragorn y Remus, para ir a El Refugio.

—Buenos días. —los saludó Ámbar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Buenos días. —le respondieron todos, mirándola preocupados los cinco adultos que habían compartido con ella en diferentes momentos de su vida.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ámbar? —le preguntó inquieta Arwen, tomándole de las manos con cariño, preocupándose más al sentírselas frías.

—Dorothy y Joseph han traído hace unos minutos a Eileen para que hable con Snape y ella está bastante agitada por lo que se ha enterado —le respondió ella con sinceridad, la angustia trasluciéndose en su voz—. Will ha entrado con ellos para ayudar. Clarisse y Kingsley vigilan a los Malfoy. —agregó, agitándose al oír un grito en la habitación del segundo piso que se oía claramente como la voz de la chica que se negaba a algo.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —le dijo con tono suave la pelirroja, girándose de inmediato hacia su esposo—. Quédate con ellos y explícales mientras Remus nos acompaña. —corriendo en seguida con la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo hacia el segundo piso.

—¿Tío Aragorn? —le preguntó intrigado Harry al ver que los contenía a él y a Sirius de seguirlas.

—Cuando Dorothy Spears, la hermana de Clarisse, estudiaba en el colegio y era aún soltera se hizo novia de Severus Snape.

—¿Del murciélago de pelo grasiento? —preguntó Harry con incredulidad en la voz.

—Sí —le respondió Sirius, mirando interrogante al que fue su cuñado y pronto sería su padrino de bodas—. Desde mediados de nuestro sexto año hasta tres años después de graduarnos ellos fueron pareja. Nunca supe porqué estuvieron unidos, tampoco porqué se separaron, pero estoy feliz que ella se alejase de tan nefasto hombre.

—Ella en esa época vio en él una soledad, aislamiento y tristeza profundas. Eso despertó en ella sentimientos que la llevaron a unírsele —le respondió Aragorn, su vista fija en las escaleras que conducían al primer piso y sus oídos atentos para intervenir si era necesario—. Ella se enteró que estaba embarazada días después del ataque a las gemelas y antes del asesinato de los Potter, pero ellos discutieron y ella se alejó definitivamente de él sin decirle que una criatura venía en camino.

—Eileen. —musitó Meg comprendiendo.

—Sí. Cuando Joseph se casó con Dorothy la adoptó, criándola como hija suya, decidiendo que le dirían la verdad cuando tuviese quince años. Pero con el asesinato de papá Albus no se atrevieron hasta hace poco, luego de verificado lo dicho por él en el interrogatorio.

—No ha de ser fácil enterarse que tu padre biológico es un mortífago y un asesino. —comentó preocupada Ginny, mirando también hacia las escaleras.

—Dorothy y Joseph nos dijeron la verdad a Arwen y a mí hace unos días, para que los acompañásemos con Eileen a la entrevista con Snape. Algo debe haber ocurrido que adelantó esta reunión.

—La salud de Snape se está resintiendo fuertemente. —comentó Angela con el ceño fruncido y expresión angustiada, mirando hacia el punto exacto del piso superior en que se encontraban reunidos los Hart con sus tíos y el ex mortífago.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si ya no está el sello de agua? —le preguntó preocupado Aragorn, girándose a mirarla.

—Empatía —le respondió ella cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sus emociones mezcladas son demasiado fuertes y las percibo con claridad, al igual que las de Eileen y el enojo angustiado de la señora Dorothy. Sólo que el corazón de él se está resintiendo por su agitación.

—Intenta concentrarte en algo para que te aisles de sus emociones —le indicó Aragorn—. Y no te preocupes por él que seguro Arwen evita que tenga una recaída seria.

George la aferró preocupado al verla tambalearse y respirar muy agitada mientras palidecía de forma marcada.

—Tranquila pequeña —le dijo preocupado Aragorn, indicándole a George y Sirius el sillón cercano, asintiendo cuando Ginny y Harry le pidieron por señas que los dejase subir—. Concéntrate en tu respiración, tu novio y tu papá. —le indicó con suavidad, mientras subía algunas barreras de la chica para ayudarla a bloquear en parte el flujo de emociones que la estaba bombardeando.

Ella no las lograba subir por si misma al haberla tomado desprevenida el fuerte flujo de emociones de los que discutían en el primer piso de esa casa. Arwen ya le había dicho a su esposo que, según lo que había averiguado con Mithrandir, la chica necesitaría de su ayuda con las barreras de los dones para Percibir las Emociones y el Manejo de la Energía, mientras aprendía a controlar al menos un poco su "particularidad" empática.

Escucharon un par de gritos furiosos de la chica y la madre, seguramente cuando los dos chicos que acababan de subir abrieron la puerta, dejando de oírles luego. Los tres adultos y el gemelo pelirrojo veían con preocupación a la chica de pelo negro, que tenía expresión de angustia y desprecio entremezclados. Se tranquilizaron cuando un par de minutos más tarde la vieron empezar a relajarse.

—Vayan con ella al jardín posterior para que respire aire puro y termine de calmarse. —les indicó Aragorn en voz baja, pues su esposa le acababa de transmitir mentalmente que los Hart y los chicos que quería como sobrinos suyos bajarían en cualquier momento.

Sus acompañantes asintieron de inmediato, sospechando sus motivos, sacando a la chica de la sala de inmediato hacia donde les había indicado.

Él se quedó allí para ayudar. Atrapó a la chica que bajaba las escaleras corriendo, no permitiéndole huir, pidiéndole con suavidad que se tranquilizase un poco.

La chica de piel blanca, pelo castaño oscuro, lacio y grueso, a la altura de los hombros, ojos castaños oscuros, altura media y de buen cuerpo, se debatía entre sus brazos inicialmente, queriendo liberarse, sollozante. Hasta que se dio por vencida y se aferró a él, llorando mientras protestaba en voz audible:

—Ahora sé porqué estoy en Slytherin cuando mis papás son Gryffindors de corazón, también porque soy buena en Pociones. Porque ese asesino es una serpiente y yo tengo su sangre en mis venas. —Intentó con sus uñas arañarse sus muñecas siendo esto evitado por Aragorn.

—Cálmate pequeña —le dijo con tono suave y cariñoso, luego de denegar ante el intento de la madre de acercárseles—. Eres una chica bonita y de buenos sentimientos, de la que han estado siempre orgullosos Dorothy y Joseph por como hablan de ti.

»Tal vez Severus Snape sea tu padre biológico y hayas heredado algunas cualidades de él, pero tu formación te la dieron tus dos padres. Fueron Dorothy y Joseph quienes te criaron y te educaron, dándote cariño, enseñándote a querer y a respetar. Snape no conoció nunca eso, fue siempre un amargado.

»Por favor pequeña, recuerda que eres hija de una gran mujer tanto por genes como por crianza y de un gran hombre que desde que eras una bebe te ha cuidado y amado como si fueses su hija —Eileen asintió entre sollozos, abrazándose a él—. ¿Nos permites a mis sobrinos y a mí que te ayudemos a calmarte un poco? —le pidió con tono suave. Se dejó fluir con Ginny y Harry en cuanto la vieron asentir.

Al verla más tranquila, permitiendo que sus dos padres la tomasen de los brazos de Aragorn y la abrazasen, la menuda pelirroja subió de nuevo a ayudar a Arwen con el ex mortífago.

Harry le preguntó con la mirada a su tío por la que consideraba su hermanita. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada al jardín posterior la vio allí con su padrino, la que pronto sería la esposa de éste y el gemelo pelirrojo.

Suspiró al pensar que ella también tenía problemas con su "particularidad". Sólo que la de ella era menos peligrosa para los demás que la de él, sus dos mejores amigos y su prometida, aunque debido a su condición pulmonar era riesgosa para ella. Suspiró ante ese pensamiento. Aún no conseguían la información sobre la pareja de los fénix para ayudarla.

Vio a la chica tan bonita pidiéndoles perdón a sus padres por su comportamiento, sin poder asimilar que la sangre del odioso ex profesor de Pociones pudiese correr por sus venas. La conocía del colegio y era uno de los Slytherin que parecían haber sido ubicados mal por el Sombrero Seleccionador, al igual que Jefferson, los dos amiguitos de Christopher y algunos chicos que participaban en el E.D.

Se recriminó un momento después por este pensamiento. El gemelito había puesto mucho empeño en que todos los del E.D.H. entendiesen que el ser Slytherin no te convertía automáticamente en mortífago, recordándoles que algunos provenían de otras casas del colegio.

Suspiró de nuevo al recordar la expresión de desagrado y desprecio con que lo miró el ex mortífago al verlo entrar en la habitación, muy similar a la de frío odio cuando él vio su peor recuerdo en el pensadero. _"Sin embargo lo he visto mirar seguidamente a la chica con angustia y… ¿vergüenza? ¿Es acaso ese el sentimiento que alcancé a distinguir en sus generalmente fríos e indiferentes ojos negros mientras la chica le gritaba 'Mortífago asesino, tú no puedes ser padre de nadie'? Eso me ha parecido, lo cual es sorprendente en una persona como él. Al parecer el hombre no logra mantener su fría impasibilidad ante ella"_.

Miró de nuevo hacia el jardín, donde estaba su padrino, recordando cuando les había visto enfrentarse en Grimmauld teniendo que él interponerse entre ambos. _"¿Será prudente que se vean hoy?"_. No estaba muy seguro de ello.

—Yo… Lamento mi comportamiento, señor Aragorn. —se disculpó Eileen cabizbaja, desde los brazos de quien seguiría siendo su papá.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, pequeña —le respondió con tono suave, levantándole el rostro con cuidado por la quijada—. Todos tenemos derecho a sentirnos mal alguna vez en la vida. Sólo te quiero pedir dos cosas —Al verla asentir levemente le sonrió suavemente—. Que me digas Aragorn y que nunca te avergüences de quien eres, pase lo que pase.

—Sí señ… Aragorn. Gracias —Se giró a mirar a sus padres—. ¿Podemos ir a casa? Quiero estar con mis hermanitos y mis padres, como corresponde en Navidad.

—Claro que sí hija, pero… —Dorothy dudó un momento—. Por favor, no dejes que tu corazón se llene de odio hacia Severus. No por él sino por ti, hija.

—Lo intentaré mamá, pero no puedo evitar despreciarlo.

—Sólo no dejes que el odio se instale en tu corazón. Desprécialo si no puedes evitarlo, como me ocurre a mí, pero no lo odies. Es sólo un hombre amargado que nunca supo buscar el camino del cariño y el respeto —Al ver a su hija asentir y abrazarla un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos—. Te quiero mucho hija, al igual que Joseph…

—Mi papá. —finalizó Eileen lo que le decía su mamá, asintiendo y tendiéndole una mano a quien siempre sería para ella su padre, que le sonrió cariñoso.

La chica se dirigió a la chimenea tomada de las manos de sus padres, seguidos por Ámbar y Will que lucían aliviados.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver bajando las escaleras a Draco y Narcissa Malfoy, que se detuvieron de inmediato con sus miradas fijas en él. El rubio lo miraba con una máscara de fría indiferencia. Pero el pelinegro podía percibir su bien disimulada ansiedad por el encuentro, gracias a sus dones. Clarisse y Kingsley bajaban tras ellos con expresiones fastidiadas.

—Buenos días —saludó Narcissa con tono suave, luego de palmear con suavidad a su hijo en el hombro recordándole con el gesto lo que ya le había dicho antes sobre su comportamiento tanto con "ese chico Potter" como con los jóvenes que lo acompañaban generalmente y con algunos miembros de La Orden del Fénix—. ¿Sería posible que nosotros viésemos a Severus? Estamos preocupados por él y la joven Weasley nos dijo que no era posible por el momento.

Draco apretó los puños y desvió la mirada de "cara rajada Potty". Por un lado se sentía muy incómodo al saber que debería agradecerles el que les salvasen la vida y los cuidasen, por otro lado le disgustaba sentirse prisionero, aunque comprendía perfectamente el que no confiase nadie en ninguno de ellos tres.

Su incomodidad se multiplicaba cuando el trato que él recibía era notoriamente menos desagradable que el que les daban a su madre y al hombre que se había comprometido a salvarle la vida. _"¿No pueden estos inútiles comprender que se han visto obligados a actuar así para sobrevivir en el medio en que se desenvolvían?"_. Algo en su interior le recordó que él mismo se había sobrepuesto a su entorno, no dejándose llevar por las circunstancias, sintiéndose enfermo por la verdad de aquello.

—Tendrán que esperar a que Ginny y Arwen lo autoricen —les respondió en tono serio Aragorn, quien no los repudiaba como a Severus Snape pero les tenía antipatía por el comportamiento que sabía siempre habían tenido con Harry, Hermione y todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley—. Mientras tanto quisiera hablar con ustedes. Por favor acompáñenme a la cocina.

Narcissa asintió preocupada, empujando levemente a su hijo para que se dirigiese con ella donde el extraño mago había indicado.

Harry miró interrogante a Aragorn.

—_Voy a sondear a estos dos una vez más. No me gusta en lo absoluto lo que han planteado Angela y Hermione hoy en el desayuno, pero tienen razón en cuanto a mudarlos de aquí y que hagan algo útil. Así no tendrán tiempo de estar maquinando nada._ —le transmitió Aragorn mentalmente.

—_Soy de la opinión que sería mejor separarlos a los tres lo antes posible, ubicándolos en lugares no estratégicos pero bajo vigilancia rotativa, que no nos generen problemas._ —le respondió el pelinegro de la misma manera.

—_Estoy de acuerdo. Luego de sondearlos hablaremos para que tomemos una decisión con Remus que afecte lo menos posible a Angela._ —finalizó Aragorn, justo antes de entrar a la cocina, siguiéndolos el moreno ex auror y su prometida rubia.

Harry se giró a mirar a los que estaban en el jardín, notando que se habían levantado de los banquitos de piedra que había allí y se dirigían a la casa. Sabía que su padrino no suspendería su entrevista con Snape a menos que la salud de su hija estuviese en problemas. _"¿Debería pedirle a Angela que disuada a Sirius de venir otro día? No estoy seguro si será prudente"_. Desistió de su idea al oírlos.

—Te aseguro que estoy bien, papá. No tienes que preocuparte, no me dejaré afectar más por él. He hecho lo que tío Aragorn me ha indicado y él me ha ayudado a bloquearlo.

—En ese caso vamos a hablar con Quejicus de varias cosas. Pero si te veo triste o pálida nos vamos de inmediato.

—Gracias papá. Te quiero mucho.

—¿Aún están Dorothy, su hija, Joseph, Ámbar y Will arriba? —le preguntó Sirius a su ahijado.

—No. Se han marchado hace poco. Sin embargo Ginny y tía Arwen están atendiendo a Snape por problemas de salud con el encuentro, en compañía de Remus.

El pelinegro de ojos grises miró de reojo a su hija, molesto porque Angelica y Albus se hubiesen preocupado por el murciélago y le hubiesen transmitido a su pequeña aquella situación con ése.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse. Se ha recuperado rápidamente de la noticia sobre su paternidad y las recriminaciones de Eileen. —les contó Ginny mientras bajaba las escaleras, con una nota de fastidio en su voz.

Detestaba el comportamiento del ex profesor de pociones con ella, su novio y cualquier Gryffindor a quien le hubiese dado clase. Pero su comportamiento con Harry siempre había sido el más injusto jamás visto, sólo porque era el retrato viviente de James Potter, un mago que siempre fue mejor que él y que cometió el crimen de salvarle la vida de la broma extrema que le jugase Sirius, el hombre que amaba la chica de quien él había estado enamorado. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que estaba el Merodeador con su hija y su ahijado allí? Lo averiguarían en unos minutos, aunque Arwen no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquello.

—Subamos entonces. —dijo decidido Sirius, con la diversión anticipada chispeando en sus ojos grises.

Estaba decidido no sólo a reclamarle al murciélago todo el daño que le hizo a su ahijado mientras le dio clases en el colegio, sino también a fastidiarlo con el sólo hecho de presentarse allí de la mano de su hija con Angelica. Aunque lo ocurrido al llegar le hizo flaquear levemente en su determinación, pues no quería lastimar de ninguna manera a Dorothy o su hija. _"Tengo que ser cuidadoso"_.

Mientras pensaba en ello subió las escaleras con su hija, su ahijado, los novios de ellos y su prometida. Al llegar al primer piso sin embargo se paralizó, pues una oleada de recuerdos lo inundó. Esto no le había ocurrido al llegar a la casa, al encontrarse con la situación con los Hart, pero ahora… Le parecía ver a las que fueron su esposa y su cuñada corriendo por el pasillo, luego de gastarles una broma a Remus y él.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía soltó la mano de su prometida y siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, en el que había compartido tantas cosas con quien fue su esposa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación dónde de cierta forma se había despedido de ella, luego que su suegro le dijese que había muerto.

Recordaba cómo le había visitado en forma etérea ese día, diciéndole de su hija y que siguiese luchando. _"Si no hubiese dudado de lo que vi… Si no me hubiese dejado llevar por el dolor al encontrar muertos a mis amigos, persiguiendo al pequeño traidor… Si hubiese ido en cambio a hablar con Albus revelándole el cambio de guardián secreto y pidiéndole que lo llevase con Angelica, disculpándose también con Remus por desconfiar de él…"_. Con su mano derecha rozó la madera de la puerta, sintiéndose incapaz de abrirla y enfrentarse a los recuerdos.

—Tío Remus y tú han podido ver a tía Jennifer y mamá, despedirse de ellas —le dijo Angela en voz muy baja, abrazándolo con cariño—. Ellas apenas si pudieron comunicarse con ustedes aquí ese día, pero ahora el destino y sus extrañas piruetas les han permitido despedirse. Ahora saben que ellas están bien y de acuerdo con que ustedes se hayan vuelto a enamorar. Deja ir el dolor, papá.

—Gracias hija —Sirius la abrazó con cariño—. No sé qué pasó en tu pasado y aguardaré a que estés lista para contármelo, pero deja ir tú también tu dolor, pequeña. —le dijo con cariño, luego de secarse mutuamente las lágrimas que les habían bañado los rostros poco antes.

—Prometido. —le sonrió ella dulcemente.

Sirius avanzó tomado de la mano de su hija de regreso a las escaleras, donde los esperaban Ginny, Harry, George y Meg. Abrió la boca para disculparse con su prometida, sonriendo agradecido cuando ella posó una mano con suavidad en su boca para no dejarle hablar mientras denegaba levemente, fundiéndose seguidamente los dos en un beso.

Cuando se separaron notaron que los cuatro chicos habían comenzado a bajar por las escaleras, en silencio, respetándoles su privacidad. Tomados de la mano comenzaron a descender por los escalones mientras él pensaba cuanta razón había tenido Remus al decirle que el ir allí sería una dura pero necesaria despedida al pasado, como le contó su amigo fue también para él.

Cuando entraron a la habitación una enfurruñada Arwen intentaba volver a poner en manos del ex mortífago una poción.

—Le digo que debe tomar un vaso e ir a reposar.

—Y yo le digo que no es necesario —le respondió Snape con su característica frialdad—. Le agradezco sus buenas intenciones, señora, pero ya estoy mejor y no soy un debilucho que luego de una emoción fuerte deba dormir bajo pociones para recuperar su autocontrol.

—No, no es un debilucho. Lo que está demostrando ser es un hombre enfermo e inconsciente al no obedecer mi consejo para que no se vea afectada su salud. —más que decir le gruñó enojada la pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda.

—Mi salud ya ha sido afectada, señora, y el dormir no cambiará eso. —replicó el hombre de piel cetrina con tono suave, fastidiado pero agradecido con la extraña bruja. Sólo ella y la joven de ojos grises con pelo negro le trataban medianamente bien, preocupándose por su salud, las dos tan parecidas a Lily y Angelica en eso.

—Buenos días —entró saludando Sirius—. Arwen, quisiéramos hablar con él. ¿En realidad es indispensable que tome esa poción?

—Sí. —respondió ella de inmediato, pues lo que quería evitar era precisamente esa entrevista luego de lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

—No. —replicó al mismo tiempo el ex profesor de Pociones en forma automática, abriendo seguidamente los ojos como platos al ver al hombre frente a él, a quien creía muerto.

—Por tu expresión deduzco que no sabías de mi retorno, Quejicus —dijo Sirius en tono burlón, acercándose con paso decidido—. Quisiera hablar sobre tu comportamiento con mi ahijado en las clases de Occlumancia que le obligó Albus a tomar contigo, como te aseguré que haría si las usabas para molestar a Harry.

Remus frunció el ceño. En su momento él había discutido con el que fue su suegro por aquello, especialmente luego que Snape las suspendiese.

—Yo sólo hice mi mejor esfuerzo para intentar enseñarle a un inútil una rama especialmente difícil de la magia. —le respondió con tono bajo y venenoso el ex profesor.

—El que hayas hecho según tus palabras "tu mejor esfuerzo" sólo demuestra que el inútil eres tú como profesor. Angelica tuvo conmigo una hija muy lista que pudo enseñarle a mi inteligente ahijado sin atormentarlo, como hiciste en cada una de esas "clases" —le replicó Sirius con expresión molesta, sus fríos ojos grises queriendo perforar los negros frente a él, su tono de voz frío dejando traslucir su enojo—. Pero claro, tú en realidad no intentabas enseñarlo sino martirizarlo y abrir su conexión mental con tu amo para que le hiciese daño. ¿No es cierto?

A una disimulada señal de Remus se ubicó Arwen cerca de Angela y George, mientras él se desplazaba hacia el punto en que se encontraban Ginny y Harry, y Meg se preparaba a interponerse entre los dos hombres de pelo negro.

—No, no es cierto —le replicó Snape con su voz aún más baja y desafiante—. Potter es un engreído e inútil incapaz de aprender Occlumancia. No sé de qué forma lo estén protegiendo del Señor Oscuro, pero sé que él no ha aprendido la defensa mágica de la mente contra la penetración externa.

—No sólo ha aprendido Occlumancia, sino que es mejor Occlumens que usted. —intervino Angela enojada.

—Perdone señorita, pero es usted muy joven e inexperta como para definir eso. —le replicó Snape serio y con una nota de respeto que hizo enarcar las cejas a quienes los acompañaban en la habitación.

Remus se tensó al ver chispear los ojos de su amigo ante esto. Estaba seguro que ese trato de Snape hacia la hija le hacía hervir la sangre, luego de enterarse lo que el Slytherin había sentido por quien fue su esposa y lo que había hecho el día del ataque por el que murieron las gemelas.

—Tiene razón en que soy joven, pero en cuanto a ser experta… ¿Por qué no lo ponemos a prueba? —lo desafió Angela arrojándole su varita en un movimiento rápido, atrapándola él al vuelo en un movimiento reflejo mientras todos sus acompañantes sacaban sus varitas de inmediato, asustados. Meg se ubicó rápidamente frente a Sirius, Arwen frente a Angela y Remus frente a Harry, mientras Ginny y George intentaban cerrar los laterales para que ninguno de los tres se acercase a Snape—. Es usted un buen Legilimens y por lo que he notado tiene usted muchas interrogantes que sabe bien podría yo responderle, pero no lo haré voluntariamente.

—Suelta esa varita, Snape. —le ordenó Sirius con voz fría y amenazante, intentando ubicarse protectoramente frente a su hija, que evitaba que su padre y su tía se interpusiesen entre ellos, desplazándose lateralmente.

El aludido frunció el ceño al oírlo, aunque su mirada seguía fija en los ojos grises de la chica que lo miraba desafiante. Bajó por un instante su mirada a la varita en su mano y la regresó de inmediato al rostro de la chica.

—No siempre es adecuado que los hijos usen las varitas de sus padres —dijo en voz baja y controlada—. Longbottom era un desastre con la de su padre, aunque es evidente que ninguna varita funcionaría bien con un incompetente como él.

—En eso se equivoca de nuevo, señor Snape —replicó Angela con tono molesto—. Neville es un excelente mago que se sobrepuso durante años a las secuelas del ataque que tres asesinos hicieron sobre él y su familia —Al ver la expresión interrogante del rostro cetrino le explicó—. A él también lo atacaron la noche en que enloquecieron a sus padres, sólo que lo dejaron para que muriese solo como secuela de la Maldición Cruciatus, al ser tan pequeño.

—Eso no lo sabía. —musitó Snape, arrepentido del trato que le había dado al chico mientras fue su profesor, asombrado porque el chico hubiese logrado siquiera hacer magia luego de aquello, enojado con Dumbledore una vez más por ocultarle algo tan serio.

—Te he dicho que sueltes la varita de mi hija. —insistió Sirius apuntándole con la suya, enojado con su hija por dársela y con su prometida por interponerse entre ellos, preocupado por la posibilidad que el asesino frente a él alcanzase a lastimar a alguno de los chicos, su amada o la tía de Lily, antes que él lo desarmase.

—Hemos logrado revertir el daño y él es ahora tan buen mago como lo fue su padre, mucho mejor que usted. —intervino Harry queriendo atraer la atención del ex profesor de Pociones hacia él, para que Sirius estuviese menos tenso por su hija.

—Frank Longbottom era un excelente mago, pero yo sobreviví a la primera guerra en mejores condiciones que él porque supe moverme con cautela. —replicó Snape con tono molesto sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la hija de Angelica, detallándola.

No la había vuelto a ver desde el día del primer interrogatorio que le hicieron. Físicamente se parecía mucho al padre, no había duda de ello ahora que los había visto juntos, pero sus reacciones eran una extraña y explosiva mezcla de los dos. Le había arrojado su varita desafiándolo como en alguna oportunidad lo hiciera la madre, sin embargo su prepotencia al hablar era definitivamente Black.

—Frank siempre fue mejor mago que tú, asquerosa serpiente. Suelta la varita de mi hija. — le dijo con rabia Sirius mientras apretaba con más fuerza el mango de su varita.

—Snape, suelta la varita de Angela. —le indicó con tensa calma Remus.

—Sólo soltaré la varita cuando ella me lo pida, pues fue quien me la dio. —replicó el aludido en tono impasible, con su mirada clavada en la chica.

Angela entrecerró los ojos y lo encerró en un escudo, halando intempestivamente a su novio y empujándolo contra su padre y su tía para hacerles perder el equilibrio y lograr entrar allí. Pero Harry hizo lo mismo con Ginny sobre Meg y Remus, alcanzando a sujetarla y entrar con ella.

—¡No! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ginny, George, Arwen y Remus, mientras Sirius intentaba seguirlos en cuanto recuperó el equilibrio viéndose bloqueado por el escudo.

—Ahora está en libertad de usar la Legilimancia conmigo. —lo desafió Angela.

—Jamás usaré una varita en usted a menos que sea para salvarle la vida. —confesó Snape luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio dentro del escudo, mientras fuera de él instaban a la chica a quitarlo.

—Entonces hágalo conmigo pro fe sor —le espetó Harry, silabeando la última palabra con rabia—. Evalúe usted la verdad que se niega a aceptar, su inutilidad cuando decía enseñarme. ¿O es acaso cierto que sólo cumplía con su tarea de mortífago? Un cobarde que sólo hacía lo que su amo le ordenaba.

Snape se giró furioso hacia él, dejando de ver por primera vez a la chica desde que ésta entrara a la habitación. De forma impulsiva le apuntó con la varita en su mano.

—_Legilimens_ —lanzó el hechizo seguro de conseguir resultados al sentir su magia fluir con fuerza a través de la varita de la mujer que tanto había amado, sobresaltándose y abriendo los ojos asombrado al toparse con un muro infranqueable. Le puso más concentración al hechizo durante unos instantes antes de desistir—. Increíble. —se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo, notando la impasibilidad del detestado joven.

—¿Cuál es su veredicto pro fe sor? —insistió Harry con frialdad.

—No sé cómo lograron enseñarle pero es usted un excelente Occlumens, señor Potter. —reconoció con tono serio Snape, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto. Había detestado siempre al chico pero casi nadie aprendía aquello por lo difícil que era.

—Angela es una excelente profesora y sus motivos son los correctos. —le respondió de inmediato Harry.

—Supongo que no me creerá pero sí intenté enseñarle, no ayudar al Señor Oscuro.

—Yo le creo —afirmó muy seria Angela, manteniendo su expresión tranquila ante la expresión interrogante del hombre de rostro cetrino y la incrédula de quien quería como un hermano—. El problema con usted, señor, es que no sabe enseñar. Es un excelente Pocionista, pero no sabía transmitirles a sus alumnos sus conocimientos. Tampoco lo hizo con Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, a pesar de gustarle mucho la materia. Y el enseñarle Occlumancia a otra persona requiere un control férreo de las emociones, que usted tiene con casi todas las personas menos con Harry, los Merodeadores o las Protectoras.

—Eso es mentira. —siseó furioso Snape.

—El abuelo sabía que usted no era apto para enseñar. Por eso no le dio la materia que usted tanto quería hasta que supo que moriría pronto, ineludiblemente, consciente que cualquier profesor que le sucediese como director no le daría esa oportunidad por sus antecedentes como mortífago —siguió Angela con expresión serena—. El ser usted un excelente pocionista, apasionado por esa rama, permitía que sus alumnos aprendiesen algo aunque usted no fuese bueno enseñando, por eso le dejó en esa materia tantos años.

Snape frunció el ceño y sopesó lo que la chica había dicho. _"Sí, esa era la forma en que pensaba el viejo manipulador que me dio la oportunidad de redimirme"_.

—¿Quiere usted que haga algo más con su varita o con demostrar su punto sobre Potter es suficiente? —le preguntó impasible luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio, en que puso de nuevo sus emociones bajo control.

—Sólo quería que usted me evaluase a mí o a Harry, como el experto Legilimens y Occlumens que es. ¿Quiere usted hacer algo más con mi varita antes de devolvérmela? —replicó ella.

—No, señorita White. —le respondió él, girándola en su mano para devolvérsela, congelándose al oírla.

—Black. Sé que me presenté antes como Angela White, pero mi nombre es Angela Saiph Black Dumbledore, pues mi padre me ha reconocido ante el Ministerio de Magia y mis tíos han ratificado el parentesco que tenían mamá y tía Jennifer con quien fue el mejor director que Hogwarts haya tenido. —le corrigió ella con tono suave pero firme.

El pulso de Snape tembló notoriamente. Sin decir nada le tendió la varita, incapaz de reconocerla como hija de su más odiado enemigo.

—Espera Angela. Déjale tener tu varita unos minutos más —le ordenó Harry tenso—. Aún tenemos pendiente aclarar lo ocurrido la noche que asesinó a tu abuelo.

La chica se detuvo en su movimiento de tomar su varita, girándose a mirar a su amigo asombrada. Empezó a asustarse al notar la expresión fría con que miraba al hombre, dudando sobre qué hacer. Luego de un par de minutos de tensión se alejó levemente de Snape sin recibirle la varita. Confiaría en Harry, no le recibiría la varita ni quitaría el escudo.

—Ya he respondido las preguntas de sus mayores sobre esa noche. —siseó el ex profesor tenso y molesto, retomando rápidamente la varita por el mango.

—Pero mis preguntas son distintas a las de ellos porque yo estaba allí, observando impotente como lo asesinaba para salir luego corriendo, huyendo como el cobarde que es. —le espetó Harry decidido a llevarlo al límite, como sabía sólo ocurriría con su padrino y con él, para luego poder tomar con Remus y Aragorn la decisión sobre qué hacer con los tres ex mortífagos. No quería que se enfrentase a su padrino, pues no estaba seguro que Sirius estuviese realmente recuperado para un enfrentamiento.

—Yo no soy un cobarde. Hice lo que el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que hiciera: Evitarle una muerte dolorosa y deshonrosa a manos de Greyback y los hermanos Carrow mientras cumplía mi juramento inquebrantable para mantener a salvo a Draco —le refutó Snape furioso—. Pero el hijo de quien siempre se escondió tras su unión con sus amigos sólo puede ver cobardía en los demás.

—Papá tenía amigos y con ellos le jugaban bromas mientras usted seguía aprendiendo maldiciones y siguiendo a los mayores de Slytherin, buscando reconocimiento y protección, pues entre serpientes no entienden el concepto de la amistad —le respondió Harry con fría calma, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba provocando en el hombre con sus palabras—. ¿Creó usted maldiciones como la Diseccionadora para defenderse de bromas escolares y pretende hacer creer que ése no era el comportamiento de un cobarde?

Snape apretó el mango de la varita con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para controlarse.

—Sigue usted sin comprender la realidad que vivimos sus padres y yo en el colegio —siseó venenosamente—. Cuatro jóvenes impertinentes, tan arrogantes como lo es ahora usted. Su padre y su padrino como líderes del grupo creyéndose con derecho a todo, molestando continuamente a quienes buscábamos por nuestros propios medios el profundizar nuestros conocimientos sobre el don de la magia que nos fue legado.

—Palabras propias de un mortífago, un seguidor de un asesino. —presionó Harry.

—No se puede esperar que un Gryffindor comprenda lo que significa el autoestudio con la finalidad de ser mejor mago —replicó en tono venenoso el ex profesor—. Ustedes creen que lo único importante es salir en defensa de otros, sin detenerse a reflexionar, arriesgando muchas veces de forma inútil vidas cuando se podrían salvar las de muchos sacrificando un poco de dolor de algunos y usar el cerebro para algo útil y no para estupideces.

—¿El usar el cerebro para algo útil implica según usted el crear maldiciones como la Diseccionadora o el llamar a mi madre "sangre sucia" cuando intentaba defenderlo? —le espetó enojadísimo Harry.

—Ella no tenía porqué entrometerse. Fue una pésima costumbre de Las Protectoras —gruñó Snape que no se sentía orgulloso de haber tratado así a Lily Evans—. Los Merodeadores siempre estaban luciéndose y usándonos a quiénes no los idolatrábamos como blancos de sus estupideces, mientras ellas se lucían a su manera fingiendo defendernos. Todos iguales en el objetivo que pretendían conseguir, hacerse notar. Lo mismo que hace usted, Potter.

—Yo no me hago notar —replicó enojado Harry, conteniendo con dificultad las emociones que le embargaban—. Usted con su comportamiento contra niños que nunca le han hecho daño, por su juventud amargada, sí hace lo posible por hacerse notar. "El profesor más odiado de Hogwarts" es un título que se ganó a pulso, quitando puntos a los estudiantes de Gryffindor sólo porque en su juventud miembros de esa casa le jugaron algunas bromas.

»¿Ha analizado alguna vez la diferencia entre las bromas que hacían Los Merodeadores y las maldiciones que usaban sus compañeros de casa en compañeros de estudio? No lo creo. Alguien que desde muy joven creaba maldiciones tan perversas como la Diseccionadora estoy seguro que consideraba aquello correcto.

—Curioso que lo diga alguien que la usó contra un compañero de estudio. —escupió con rabia Snape.

—Sólo que yo usé algo desconocido para defenderme de una Maldición Cruciatus con la que su queridísimo Draco Malfoy me atacó —replicó Harry apretando con fuerza la varita, furioso—. Estaba siguiendo las anotaciones a pie de página del libro de "El Príncipe Mestizo", en las que hasta ese momento no había conseguido algo perverso, sin saber que habían sido escritas por alguien tan lleno de odio como usted. Pero claro, su queridísimo pupilo si tiene "el temperamento y la habilidad" para ejecutar Maldiciones Imperdonables, los cuales yo no tengo según lo que me dijo usted el día que asesinó al director.

—Y me ratifico en lo dicho. No tienes lo necesario para usarlas. —espetó Snape furioso.

Angela tomó una respiración profunda para controlarse, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación y los problemas que traería luego.

Harry hizo aparecer con su varita rápidamente una serpiente enorme en medio del espacio que lo separaba de Snape, que se tensó y le apuntó con la varita al animal. Con un movimiento de la varita del chico la serpiente empezó a formar letras en el piso, una tras otra, hasta formar la palabra "asesino".

Luego el animal incorporó la parte frontal de su cuerpo hasta levantarse casi hasta la altura de los ojos del profesor, que la miraba asombrado, con su respiración muy agitada. El hombre palideció al ver a quien fue su alumno hacer otro movimiento de varita y al animal retorciéndose de dolor a continuación, bajando al piso y haciendo movimientos violentos impropios de su especie. Finalmente el cuerpo de la víbora brilló con una luz verde proveniente de la varita del chico, lo cual le hizo llevarse la mano al corazón instintivamente por un momento, retirándola de inmediato con un gran esfuerzo.

—He usado a ese animal para demostrarle su error sólo porque su muerte era inevitable, pues tenía una enfermedad de su especie que no se podía curar y el dueño de esta mascota ya lo sabía —le explicó Harry con frialdad—. Eso es lo que nos diferencia a los magos pensantes de asesinos como usted: el respeto a cualquier forma de vida, no la capacidad o incapacidad de cometer actos atroces sino la decisión de no ejecutarlos aunque podamos.

Remus, Sirius, Meg y Arwen habían presenciado aquello con incredulidad, congelándose sus voces que hasta hace poco les pedían a los chicos que quitasen el escudo y detuviesen el debate verbal que venían sosteniendo con el peligroso hombre.

El castaño de inmediato miró interrogante a los dos pelirrojos que estaban con ellos en la habitación, fuera del escudo de los otros dos chicos, denegando con una mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza al ver que apartaban sus miradas de la suya luego de encontrárselas. Había notado en ese breve instante tanto en los ojos azules como en los castaños una mezcla de vergüenza y decisión.

Miró de reojo a Sirius, que tenía expresión de alarma, suspirando al ver que miraba a su hija y su ahijado musitando "Diana y Marte". ¡Deseaba tanto que él y su amigo se equivocasen en eso!, pero… Era urgente que hablasen con el resto del G.A.H. Tal vez ellos pudiesen levantar los recuerdos que aquella extraña chica había sepultado y cambiar lo ocurrido.

—Veo que no sólo ha aprendido Occlumancia sino también los hechizos no verbales y las Maldiciones Imperdonables. ¿Si tanto desprecia a quienes las usamos por qué las ha aprendido? —logró preguntar Snape, con voz temblorosa a su pesar.

—Porque se debe conocer al enemigo para enfrentarlo y vencerlo —le respondió Harry con dureza—. La misma razón por la que he estudiado su comportamiento y el de Tom Riddle. Dos hijos de brujas con muggles que pretendieron ocultar sus orígenes y nombres bajo nombres y fachadas falsos queriendo encajar en el mundo de los magos —Al ver la expresión de extrañeza del ex profesor de pociones comprendió que no sabía quien era el mago al que había servido—. "El Príncipe Mestizo" y "Lord Voldemort" son sólo dos títulos tan falsos como los dos hombres que se los dieron a si mismos, pretendiendo con ello ante los demás tener un poder que no tenían. Dos magos inteligentes para aprender y crear hechizos pero cegados por el odio hacia todos los muggles porque alguno cercano les hizo daño.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. —siseó entre dientes el profesor.

—Se equivoca de nuevo, profesor. Sí sé de lo que estoy hablando. El padre de Riddle abandonó a su mamá embarazada porque no la quería, muriendo ella al nacer quien se hace llamar Voldemort pero que en realidad lleva el nombre y el apellido del padre muggle que odió y asesinó, Tom Riddle —le explicó Harry con fría calma—. En su caso usted odiaba llevar el apellido de Tobías Snape, el muggle que golpeaba a Eileen Prince, su madre, haciéndole incluso perder unos bebes por una golpiza.

—Eso sólo demuestra lo que los muggles… —empezó en voz alta Snape, con el odio impregnando sus palabras, su corazón latiendo desbocada e irregularmente.

—Se equivoca de nuevo —lo interrumpió Harry incapaz de contenerse—. El que mis tíos muggles me tratasen mal desde que me recibieron en su casa, permitiéndole a mi primo que me usase además de saco de boxeo, no convierte a los demás muggles en gente despreciable. Hermione es hija de dos muggles que eran personas cariñosas y respetuosas, los cuales fueron asesinados por mortífagos llenos de un odio irracional.

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue muy tenso. Snape recordaba lo que había visto en la mente del chico mientras intentaba enseñarle Occlumancia. Relacionando aquello con lo que ahora le decía entendía cómo había sido la infancia del joven frente a él, y menos podía comprender su actitud hacia los muggles y sus hijos.

"_¿Cómo se ha podido hacer amigo de la castaña luego de aquello?"_. Recordaba bien que aquella amistad nació el día en que se enfrentaron al troll tres niños de apenas once años. Tenía que reconocer, a su pesar, que Dumbledore tuvo razón cuando en esa oportunidad les dijo a Minerva y él que de esos tres pequeños se podían esperar cosas asombrosas y que su unión sería indestructible.

Sentía que le dolía física y anímicamente el corazón. El que aquél joven frente a él supiese de sus hermanitas muertas antes de nacer lo tenía desconcertado y adolorido. _"¿Cómo se ha enterado? La expresión en el rostro de la hija de Angelica me dice que ella tiene algo que ver, pero… ¿Cómo? Nadie sabía de aquello, ni siquiera Albus. Únicamente llegué a sospechar durante mi vida que Angelica lo sabía, sólo que aún no logro entender cómo se enteró. Aquello está sepultado en lo profundo de mi ser. Ni el Señor Oscuro ni Albus lo supieron nunca"_.

—"El Príncipe Mestizo" fue sólo un seudónimo para que nadie supiese que era yo quien creaba algunos hechizos, maldiciones, contra maldiciones y pociones. Era ése mi único fin al crearlo. —rompió el espeso silencio en el lugar que se encontraban luego de casi diez minutos.

Había recuperado en parte el control de sus pensamientos y emociones, pero su salud estaba bastante resentida luego de enterarse que tenía una hija con el nombre de la madre que le cuidó y protegió de niño. Una hija con la mujer que le quiso y él no supo valorar por estar enamorado de quien nunca le quiso como hombre pero que en varias ocasiones le dio la impresión hubiese aceptado ser su amiga.

Ahora su hija con Dorothy, Eileen, lo despreciaba por lo que hizo de su vida: un mortífago traidor, espía encubierto que sin embargo había tenido que asesinar al mejor mago que había conocido, el único que le había dado una oportunidad a pesar de sus errores, protegiendo además al joven que jamás llegaría a ser mortífago pero tampoco un mago que luchase contra ellos a menos que tuviese un interés personal que defender. Draco Malfoy era un perfecto Slytherin.

—Los leones enfrentan a sus enemigos frontalmente, mientras las serpientes se arrastran en el suelo y buscan ocultarse para que no les vean acercarse —dijo Angela con fría calma—. Los felinos sólo atacan por la necesidad de alimentarse o para defender su manada. Algunas serpientes se limitan a defenderse con su naturaleza mientras que otras atacan sin ninguna necesidad propia o de sus congéneres —Notó que Snape quería replicar ante aquella descripción. Lo miró fijamente antes de soltar su siguiente pregunta—. ¿Si yo hubiese asistido al colegio mientras usted dio clase me hubiese amargado la existencia sólo por ser hija de Sirius Black, o también habría influido el odio que sintió por Angelica White al no ser correspondido por ella como mujer?

Snape apretó los dientes al inicio de la pregunta, palideciendo bruscamente con la segunda parte. La miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca entreabierta, murmurando algo entre dientes, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Su ritmo cardíaco se hizo bastante irregular una vez más mientras hacía esfuerzos por controlarse para responderle adecuadamente.

—Yo no sé de dónde ha sacado usted que yo odiaba a su mamá, pero eso no es cierto. —le dijo en voz baja, pues no lograba hablar más alto mientras contenía sus emociones.

—Estoy segura que la amaba y la odiaba con la misma intensidad, como ella también lo estuvo desde el 15 de agosto de 1981 hasta el día que murió —le respondió Angela con sus emociones a punto de desbordarse—. El que la odiaba se evidenció la tarde del 24 de octubre de 1981, cuando usted permitió que sus compañeros mortífagos destrozaran a tía, a mamá y en consecuencia nos dañaran a mi prima y a mí.

—Yo no podía ayudarlas más de lo que hice. —replicó con dolor en su voz y rostro, los recuerdos de ese día torturándole nuevamente.

—Eso no es cierto. Usted pudo dejar a un lado su máscara de mortífago y salvarlas. —le dijo Harry casi a gritos, mientras veía el rostro de la chica que quería como una hermanita menor empezar a ser bañado con lágrimas.

—Si no lo hice fue por usted y por Longbottom —escupió Snape con dolor y odio mezclados en su voz, dejando salir por primera vez lo que por tantos años lo atormentó—. Deseaba con toda mi alma salvar a Angelica, pero el Señor Oscuro había dicho que para Halloween sabría donde estaban escondidos los Potter y los Longbottom, eliminando los estorbos en su camino. Albus me había dicho que no podía permitir que dos niños muriesen y tenía mucha razón, no podía permitirlo —Al ver que el chico quería replicar algo empezó a gritar—. FUE POR SALVARLE A USTED QUE TUVE QUE VER COMO ASESINABAN A LA MUJER QUE AMABA. POR ESO LO HE ODIADO Y PROTEGIDO SIEMPRE. NO POR SU PADRE O ALBUS, POR ELLA.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue roto sólo por el pequeño ruido de la varita que cayó de su mano al piso, mientras se llevaba sus dos manos al pecho y cerraba con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo que sus piernas no le sostendrían más y sus pulmones se negaban a suministrarle aire. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir que lo sostenían.

Angela y Harry corrieron a su lado para sujetarlo, quitando la primera el escudo rápidamente. Los dos lo despreciaban, pero se asustaron al comprender que el enfrentamiento verbal que habían sostenido con él podía provocarle la muerte debido a su problema de salud.

Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas por lo último que habían dicho y oído, lo sostuvieron evitando que cayese al piso. Agradecieron que las dos pelirrojas se acercasen rápidamente a ellos con sus varitas afuera para ayudarlos con la salud del hombre, al igual que el pelirrojo y la mujer rubia que los ayudaron a sentarlo en un sillón cercano.

Los dos Merodeadores estaban aún petrificados luego de oír lo que había gritado Snape a los chicos, incapaces de reaccionar.

Sirius cerró los ojos al sentirse bastante mal, su respiración irregular y terriblemente mareado. No le quisieron mostrar el recuerdo del ataque a las gemelas desde que volvió de El Velo de la Muerte aunque sí le hablaron del comportamiento de Snape en el mismo, el día que le dijeron sobre el rescate de los tres ex mortífagos.

Pero el que su hija le dijese "al pelo grasiento" que su prima y ella se habían visto afectadas le hizo darse cuenta que ella debía recordar lo ocurrido por su condición de Dunedain casi pura, pues estaba en el vientre de Angelica al igual que Jessica en el de Jennifer, recordando todo desde que fueron concebidas.

Remus se giró a mirar a su amigo al ver a la chica de pelo negro y a la mujer rubia correr hacia él con expresiones asustadas, sujetándolo rápidamente y sacándolo del cuarto con ayuda de Meg inicialmente y luego de Harry. Estaba seguro que Sirius no querría que Snape lo viese mal.

Ginny los siguió, examinándolo rápidamente con su varita mientras Angela abría la puerta del cuarto contiguo, donde entraron los dos chicos de pelo negro, la mujer rubia y el hombre castaño con el hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos grises bastante agitado y débil, quien era evidente intentaba disimular su condición pero no podía.

—Arwen no debe quedarse sola con Snape. —logró musitar Sirius preocupado, mirando fijamente a Remus desde la cama en que lo habían sentado Harry y él para recostarlo.

—Tranquilo papá… George está… con tía. —le recordó cariñosa Angela haciendo esfuerzos por controlarse tanto anímicamente como en su respiración.

—Yo iré con ellos pero cálmate para que te recuperes —afirmó Remus luego de verlo denegar, con sus ojos grises delatando su preocupación, dándole una palmadita en el hombro al verlo asentir ya recostado en la cama. Salió corriendo hacia la otra habitación, deteniéndose a mitad de camino al ver a Aragorn entrar como una exhalación allí mientras oía a Clarisse y Kingsley retener a Draco y Narcissa en el piso inferior. Regresó al cuarto en que la menuda pelirroja de ojos castaños ya le estaba haciendo beber una poción a su amigo—. Tranquilo Sirius, Aragorn está ahora con ellos. —le dijo rápidamente al notar que se tensaba al verlo entrar.

—¿Draco y la señora Malfoy? —preguntó Harry de inmediato.

—Clarisse y Kingsley están abajo con ellos. —le respondió Remus.

—Tranquilo… papá… por favor. —le pidió Angela con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, recostándose a su lado cuando él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla preocupado por ella.

—Shhh mi niña —murmuró Sirius con cariño, acariciándole el hombro con cariño con la mano izquierda, pues ese brazo se lo tenía pasado tras los hombros en un abrazo paternal—. No te sientas mal por lo que esa serpiente dijo, Harry. —le tomó la mano derecha con la suya, apretándosela levemente al verlo denegar cabizbajo.

»Snape cometió un error muy grave. Si hubiese ayudado a las gemelas es muy probable que Albus hubiese mudado a tus padres y los de Neville a un lugar protegido directamente por él, al haber pensado con más claridad por no estar sus hijas en peligro de muerte y haberlo presionado más Angelica en cuanto a Peter luego de la trampa que les tendieron. Remus y yo hubiésemos aclarado las cosas y no se habría generado todo lo que se desató ese octubre.

—Sirius tiene razón, Harry —lo apretó en un abrazo cariñoso Remus—. Ni Neville ni tú son culpables de la mala decisión de Snape.

—Ninguno de nosotros es culpable de lo ocurrido en esa oportunidad, mi amor. —le acarició con cariño Ginny el rostro a su amado.

George entró en ese momento al cuarto.

—Muchas veces tomamos decisiones incorrectas porque no tenemos la información completa, como le ocurrió a Sirius esa vez, o porque sentimientos de revancha, odio y miedo les ciegan como Snape, Voldemort o Peter. —la apoyó Meg alborotándole cariñosamente el pelo al chico.

—Mamá y abuelo… se sentirían mal… si supiesen que… te culpas de… lo que les ocurrió… por las decisiones… erradas de Snape… y de ellos dos… respecto a él. —insistió Angela al verlo cabizbajo, recostada en el costado de su padre, reteniendo con su mano el vaso de poción para los pulmones que su prometido quería darle para poder hablar con quien consideraba su hermano mayor.

La mente de Harry procesaba lo que le había escuchado decir al ex mortífago y lo que ahora le decían quienes lo rodeaban, levantando sus ojos hacia Sirius, consiguiendo en su mirada el calor y apoyo paterno que tanto apreciaba en quien más que su padrino era su padre. Sonrió levemente y asintió.

George logró entonces darle la poción a su prometida. Se tranquilizó al verla respirar mejor, sonriéndole con cariño.

Sirius intentó incorporarse una vez que le señaló con una cabezadita a su hija que fuese con su yerno, pero su prometida y su ahijado lo contuvieron denegando, permitiéndole sólo sentarse recostado en almohadones.

—Eowyn y Faramir han llegado hace unos minutos. Ella está ayudando a Arwen y Aragorn con Snape mientras él se ha quedado con Clarisse y Kingsley. Ellos me pidieron que viniese con ustedes —les explicó George su presencia en cuanto los vio recuperarse, pues entendía la preocupación en los ojos grises que amaba—. No has roto tu promesa, mi amor. Tus tías dicen que se recuperará.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, papá? —interrumpió Angela la pregunta que veía formarse en el rostro del líder de la O.D.F., esperando distraerlos antes que les preguntasen sobre el que supiesen hacer Maldiciones Imperdonables.

—Claro hija. —le respondió con una sonrisa Sirius.

—¿Cuándo conoció la señora Walburga a mamá?

—¿Cómo sabes que la conoció? —le preguntó intrigado, pues si le hubiese dejado Angelica el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el pensadero no le estaría preguntando eso.

—Cuando fui por primera vez al #12 de Grimmauld Place lo hice con su apariencia y ella me habló como si fuese mamá y ya me conociese.

—¿Fuiste a la mansión Black con la apariencia de Angelica? —preguntó Sirius confundido.

Remus se dio por vencido al ver a la chica sonreír y cambiar su apariencia por la de su fallecida madre frente a su muy asombrado padre. No habría forma de él preguntar a los chicos sobre las maldiciones que había usado Harry sobre el ofidio, no en ese momento, pero tomó nota mental de retomar luego el tema. Además él tenía la misma curiosidad que la chica.

—Cuando pude salir de La Casa Flotante usé la mayor parte del tiempo la apariencia de mamá, para poder desenvolverme con libertad entre magos y muggles como una adulta. Sólo así podía evitar que las restricciones por mi edad me dificultasen las misiones que tenía que cumplir. —le explicó con suavidad Angela a su papá, habiendo recuperado su apariencia normal. Suspiró al ver que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Con sus misiones se refiere a esta carta del profesor Dumbledore y una que le dejó tía Angelica. —le explicó Harry a Sirius, tendiéndole el pergamino que había convocado a su padrino, esta vez sin quitarle nada pues los del G.A.H. ya sabían de los horcruxes.

Meg y Remus leyeron con Sirius, suspirando y denegando los tres mientras leían.

—Quiero ver la carta que te dejó Angelica. —le dijo el último imperioso a su hija, recordando lo ocurrido tras El Velo de la Muerte cuando quien fue su esposa la mencionó.

—La escondí hace mucho en La Casa Flotante para que los niños no la encontrasen por casualidad —le respondió Angela lentamente. Era cierto, pero estaba pensando rápidamente como evadir aquello al menos un tiempo—. ¿Puedo buscarla después para que la leas? Me llevará un buen rato conseguirla y quisiera que me contaras antes sobre el encuentro de mamá y la señora Black.

—De acuerdo hija. Pero recuerda que quiero leer esa carta lo antes posible —Al verla asentir con expresión de resignación sonrió y procedió a contar uno de sus recuerdos más difíciles, triste y vergonzoso por quienes fueron su familia, aunque el primero de los más dichosos que vivió con quien fue su esposa.

»Habían pasado dos semanas después que saliésemos de quinto año cuando Walburga Black envió a la elfina a mi cuarto para que me indicase que me esperaba en la biblioteca —Notó las miradas extrañadas cuando nombró a la pequeña criatura y decidió que les contaría sobre ella luego—. Cuando llegué allí me ordenó que le entregase mi varita y después que lo hice me comunicó que iríamos a presentarnos ante Lord Voldemort para que yo me pusiese a sus órdenes, pues en sólo cuatro meses cumpliría dieciséis años.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con incredulidad Harry—. Pero cuando te pregunté frente al tapiz de los Black me dijiste que tus padres no eran mortífagos.

—Y no lo eran, pero querían que sus hijos nos uniésemos a él pues pensaban que Voldemort era el mejor y que limpiaría la sangre de los magos, los cuales según ellos deberíamos regir el mundo —Suspiró al ver a los cuatro chicos denegar con enojo—. Mi madre era más apegada que mi padre a esos ideales, pero él se limitaba a dejarle hacer pues pensaba que ella era muy inteligente y sabía lo que hacía. Por eso él no estaba allí esa mañana. Ella le había dicho que sabría sacarme de la cabeza mis ideas absurdas de rebelión y llevarme de regreso al camino correcto.

Bajó la mirada un instante, el recuerdo pesándole en su alma. Levantó el rostro al sentir el cariñoso apretón en su mano de su prometida.

—Ella me sometió ese día a varias maldiciones, entre ellas dos veces la Cruciatus por períodos de tiempo relativamente largos, luego que me negué a ir con ella a presentarme ante ese asesino.

—¡Papá! —exclamó preocupada Angela.

—Tranquila pequeña —le sonrió él con cariño—. Hasta que estuve tras El Velo de la Muerte no supe el cómo, pero tu mamá supo desde nuestro segundo año que los veranos en casa de mis padres eran algo que yo prefería no vivir o al menos no recordar, mientras iba el señor Potter a buscarme para que estuviese con James. Mis padres no se habían opuesto hasta ese momento porque ellos eran una familia de magos antigua, pero cuando había llegado la lechuza del señor Charlus mi madre le había escrito que yo iría la siguiente semana. Sin embargo ese año, antes de yo bajarme del tren, Angelica me puso en la muñeca una esclava diciéndome que no me la quitase nunca.

—Lo recuerdo bien. Tu expresión de asombro primero y la forma atontada en que te quedaste mirándola un buen rato hizo que James se burlase de ti hasta el cansancio. —recordó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Cierto. Por supuesto que no me la quité ni para bañarme o dormir. Me había asombrado y agradado mucho lo que yo consideré un gesto de tregua entre Los Merodeadores y Las Protectoras. —afirmó Sirius sonriente, suspirando antes de seguir.

»Lo que yo no sabía era que ella le había aplicado un hechizo para detectar si me agredían físicamente o con magia. Ella se había quedado con Jennifer en El Caldero Chorreante porque habían quedado a verse con Lily el sábado siguiente, pero al percibir lo que ocurría mediante la esclava le pidió a Jennifer que buscase a Frank, quien había cumplido la mayoría de edad dos días antes y presentado su examen de aparición por lo que podría ayudar de forma muy efectiva.

—¿Fue con Frank con quien Jennifer se vio ese día? —preguntó asombrado Remus, que no sabía con exactitud lo ocurrido.

—Sí. Angelica se dirigió mientras tanto al #12 de Grimmauld Place, sola. Entró a la mansión a pesar de las protecciones que mis padres habían puesto y varita en mano detuvo a Walburga, que me había dejado casi inconsciente. La paralizó y me preguntó si estaba listo para irme de allí. Logré con bastante esfuerzo incorporarme y decirle que era el momento justo para hacerlo, después de sentir un tibio calor que me reconfortaba proveniente de ella. Subimos a la que era mi habitación para buscar mi baúl, organizándolo ella de modo de dejar en el cuarto lo que ya no me servía y metiendo las túnicas más nuevas. También me curó rápidamente lo más serio.

»Cuando bajamos Régulus y papá habían llegado, seguramente avisados por los elfos sobre un problema en casa, esperando de pie junto a mi ya liberada madre. Orión me amenazó con quitarme del Tapiz de los Black, seguramente predispuesto por mamá en mi contra. Yo me limité a presentar a Angelica como mi novia y decirles que no volvería jamás a esa casa, saliendo de allí con ella de la mano.

—Pero ustedes no eran novios todavía. —comentó extrañado Remus.

—No, no lo éramos aún. Intenté disculparme con Angelica por haberlo dicho pero ella no me dejó hablar. Me guió hasta un callejón cercano donde nos esperaban Jennifer y Frank, transportándonos a los cuatro él mediante apariciones conjuntas sucesivas al jardín posterior de la mansión Potter.

»Recuerdo mucho las expresiones de sorpresa de los papás de James y la de mi amigo cuando nos vieron, pero no sólo me acogieron con cariño sino que me riñeron porque les dije que quería quedarme en el jardín en una carpa para no molestar. La señora Dorea Potter me instaló en el cuarto del segundo piso junto al de su hijo y no me permitió salir al jardín con la carpa, que me ayudó a adquirir Frank, hasta que no me restablecí.

»Ellos me habían pedido varias veces que me mudase con ellos porque sospechaban lo que ocurría en vacaciones y se mostraron felices de recibirme en Deercourage. Frank, Jennifer, Angelica, James y los señores Potter guardaron silencio con todos sobre lo ocurrido porque yo se los pedí. Sólo le conté a Remus en el tren que me había fugado de casa y que ahora me quedaba con los Potter, agradeciéndole su silencio respetuoso al respecto.

—¿Cuándo perdiste la esclava? —le preguntó Remus con curiosidad luego de varios minutos de silencio—. Recuerdo que nunca te la quitabas.

—Azkaban. —respondió lacónicamente el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—Gracias por contarnos, papá. —le dijo Angela con dulzura.

—Siempre te responderé tus preguntas, pequeña —le sonrió cariñoso—. Supongo que tu mamá no te dejó ese recuerdo en el pensadero porque pensó que era algo que yo debía contarte cuando estuviese listo para hacerlo.

La chica asintió de inmediato.

—Padrino, disculpa la curiosidad pero dijiste que había una elfina al servicio de los Black, sin embargo nosotros sólo conocimos a Kreacher. —le planteó intrigado Harry.

—Mientras viví bajo el techo de mis padres los atendían dos elfos todo lo referente a la casa. Kreacher, que fue siempre malhumorado y un poco ineficaz con sus tareas pero idolatraba a mi madre y hacía lo que ella le dijese puntualmente. También estaba Krazel, una elfina que hacía bien sus tareas y cuidaba de nosotros, especialmente de Régulus, ya que a Walburga le fastidiaba el comportarse con nosotros como una madre.

»Ella sólo "imponía las reglas adecuadas para un verdadero Black y las hacía cumplir", castigándonos a solas, escasamente a Régulus que hacía lo que ella dijese y con relativa frecuencia a mí. Krazel era quien me curaba. Kreacher nunca supo de mis castigos que yo recuerde. Cuando volví a esa casa luego de fugarme de Azkaban, por órdenes de Albus, conseguí sólo a Kreacher.

—Recuerdo que el profesor Dumbledore dudaba sobre si la herencia que me habías dejado por testamento sería válida o no, pues estaban vivas tus primas, ratificando la obediencia de Kreacher que estabas en lo correcto. —comentó Harry.

—Eso es porque tu mamá y tu papá nos permitieron a Angelica y a mí, el día después que tú naciste, que te reconociésemos como hijo nuestro por la magia, sin que Jennifer, Remus, Alice, Frank o alguien más lo supiese en ese momento —le respondió Sirius—. Los convencí diciéndoles que Jennifer y Remus harían lo mismo con tu hermanito o hermanita. Lily fue la más difícil de convencer, pues estaba un poco molesta conmigo porque le hice trampa a Remus en la apuesta que hicimos para ser tu padrino, pero finalmente Angelica logró convencerla.

—Entonces lo que hiciste el día del almuerzo… —comenzó Meg, deteniéndose dudosa.

—Fue ratificar mi paternidad por afecto y por magia sobre Angela y Harry, pero respetando siempre que él es por sangre un Potter Evans. —explicó Sirius sonriente.

—Kreacher, aparece frente a mí de inmediato. —ordenó Harry seguro luego de aquella explicación.

—¿El amo me llamó? —preguntó el elfo apenas aparecer, mirando con odio a Harry y luego a Sirius, lanzándole luego a Angela una mirada de repulsión que les hizo hervir la sangre a los dos.

—Sí, te llamé. Lo primero que quiero es que digas en voz alta quiénes son tus amos a quienes debes obediencia. —casi gruñó el pelinegro de ojos verdes.

—El señor Sirius Black, el señor Harry Potter y la señorita Angela Black. —respondió el elfo con profundo resentimiento en su voz.

—Por favor Kreacher, cuenta a los presentes que pasó con Krazel desde el día que papá salió de Grimmauld que hizo que no estuviese presente el día que él volvió a esa casa. —le pidió seria y respetuosamente Angela, conteniéndose de dejar traslucir el rencor que sentía por la criatura que había conducido a una trampa mortal a quien quería como un hermano y a su padre siguiendo las instrucciones de Bellatrix. Sus instintos le decían que era importante averiguar sobre la elfina que, según acababa de contar su padre, no se había comportado como el elfo durante la infancia de éste.

—Kreacher se pregunta qué desea saber exactamente la joven ama para saber qué responderle. —dijo el elfo en voz baja, hablando consigo mismo, mientras la miraba de una forma extraña.

—Tu ama te ordena relatar con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido a Krazel que le llevó a desaparecer del #12 de Grimmauld Place. —insistió con tono molesto la chica de pelo negro.

El viejo elfo la miró con curiosidad antes de empezar a hablar consigo mismo.

—Kreacher no sabe si responder a la ama lo que pregunta.

—Responde sin evasivas todo lo que esté relacionado con lo que te pregunte mi hija. —le ordenó furioso Sirius.

—Cuatro meses después que el joven Régulus se graduase en Hogwarts le ordenó a Krazel que acompañase a el que no debe ser nombrado y le obedeciese en todo, pero que regresase a su lado cuando terminase con lo que se le ordenase hacer —empezó a relatar el elfo en contra de su voluntad—. Cuando ella regresó junto al amo yo estaba en su cuarto organizándole una ropa y esperándola.

»Oí cuando le contaba al joven amo por su petición que había tenido que ofrendar su sangre para que se abriese una cueva, siendo luego llevada en un bote hasta el centro de un lago negro, a un promontorio en que fue obligada por obediencia a beber una extraña poción verde que luego usó para cubrir un medallón. Ésta le generó mucha sed y al no poderla calmar con agua que convocó en un vaso intentó beber del lago, atacándola unos inferi que fueron alejados por el que no debe ser nombrado, quien la abandonó allí en el promontorio, diciéndole luego de reírse cruelmente que en cuanto él saliese de la cueva su tarea estaría cumplida. Por eso sólo entonces pudo reaparecer en la casa. Se despidió de nosotros agonizante y falleció pocos minutos después de concluir con su relato.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto antes cuando te preguntamos por el medallón? —interrogó asombrado Harry, sin lograr asimilar lo que había escuchado.

—Porque el joven Régulus le ordenó a Kreacher guardar silencio sobre todo lo ocurrido con sus padres, tíos, primos y cualquiera que me interrogase, de lo cual sólo debería hablar con el señor Sirius si algún día me preguntaba.

—¿Por qué razón iba yo a preguntarte sobre eso? —preguntó el aludido desconcertado.

—Kreacher no lo sabe. Usted fue siempre mal hijo y mal hermano. Kreacher sólo cumplió las órdenes del joven Régulus.

—Fue por el diario, papá. Tío Régulus creía que descifrarías lo que te había dejado escrito y que al preguntarle al abuelo darías con el horcrux y la historia de Krazel —aseguró Angela después de pensar en ello unos minutos, mientras los demás miraban con rabia creciente al elfo—. Kreacher, ¿qué hizo tío Régulus luego de saber eso?

—El joven Régulus fue una semana después con Kreacher a la cueva que le había descrito Krazel, llevando bajo la Maldición Imperius a un muggle vago y ebrio al que obligó a beber la poción y lo integró a los inferi del lago. Cambió el medallón que estaba allí por uno falso, saliendo de la cueva hacia la mansión rápidamente. Allí intentó varias veces destruir el medallón original pero no lo logró, ordenándome que lo escondiese y que me asegurase que sólo lo pudiese tomar el joven Sirius después que me preguntase por él. Escribió algo en su diario antes de huir, porque tenía días sin atender el llamado de el que no debe ser nombrado. Se alejó de la casa para evitar que diesen con Kreacher y el medallón.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto ni me entregaste el medallón cuando llegué a la casa? —lo interrogó el aludido.

—El señor Sirius no le preguntó nada a Kreacher. Se limitó a llevar a la mansión de los antiguos amos a gentuza que mi señora no habría aceptado allí, después de haberse marchado de casa rompiendo el corazón de mi ama. —le respondió el elfo con la cabeza agachada pero desprecio en la voz.

—Ya te he dicho que Walburga Black no tenía corazón y se mantuvo viva por puro odio —le espetó enojado—. Ella me torturó con maldiciones por no seguir sus dictámenes, por eso me fui de casa sin siquiera ser mayor de edad. A mi estúpido hermano lo metió en las filas de Voldemort, que en cuanto dejó de obedecerle ciegamente lo asesinó. Mi prima Bellatrix, por quien me traicionaste, intentó asesinarme a mí, a su hermana Narcissa y a su sobrino Draco. Es a ese tipo de brujas a las que has obedecido fielmente toda tu vida.

—La señora Narcissa y el joven Draco. —musitó el viejo elfo respirando agitadamente.

—Ellos están vivos y a salvo gracias a mi hija. —le espetó Sirius.

Ahora comprendía que Hermione, Jessica, Angela, Chris & Chris tenían razón en que eran seres con sentimientos a los que no se debía ignorar. Lamentó sus errores pasados en cuanto a ellos, especialmente en cuanto a Krazel. Había tratado bien a Idun, Tyr, Dotty y Wykers por insistencia de Las Protectoras, pero nunca los vio de otra manera que como unas criaturas serviciales y atentas. Era ahora que entendía lo que alguna vez ellas le dijeron sobre ellos, especialmente Angelica. Nunca se había sentido a gusto con Kreacher, sintiéndose mal cuando al llegar a la mansión luego de su fuga lo encontró a él en lugar de la elfina con quien se llevaba mejor.

—Las señoras Walburga Black, Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy, a quienes siempre serviste con respeto por creer que se comportaban adecuadamente, sólo mantenían las apariencias según su "clase social" —le explicó Angela con tono duro pero calmado, mirando fijamente al viejo elfo—. Pero la primera atacaba a sus propios hijos con maldiciones por no pensar como ella, curándolos luego Krazel. La segunda es una psicópata que sigue fielmente las órdenes del asesino que es Voldemort, sin importarle su propia familia por sangre. La tercera es la única que se comporta como tú has creído hasta ahora, teniendo que soportar el ver a su propio esposo emplear maldiciones contra el hijo de ambos por órdenes de Voldemort, cambiando de lugar con su hijo en algunas oportunidades mediante pociones para salvarle la vida.

Kreacher denegaba escuchándola, no queriendo creer aquello, agitado.

—Has calificado de "gentuza" a mis amigos siguiendo las enseñanzas que oíste desde pequeño, sin analizar nunca lo que ocurría a tu alrededor, llevando a quienes eran tus amos por derecho a una trampa mortal porque te librarías de ellos y servirías a alguien que merecía tu respeto según tu forma de pensar —siguió Angela con frialdad—. Nunca analizaste que a quien obedeciste y obedecerías indirecta o directamente era a Voldemort, el causante de la muerte de Krazel.

—NOOO —gritó el elfo tapándose las largas orejas con sus huesudas manos, mientras empezaba a llorar—. Lo que dice la ama no es cierto… No puede ser cierto… Yo no obedecía a tu asesino, Krazel… Por favor, Krazel, créeme… Yo no lo hice, Krazel… La ama Malfoy no obedecía a un asesino… Ella sólo quería que yo fuese libre de un mal amo para que fuese con ella… Yo siempre te quise Krazel…Yo no estaría con quien te hizo tanto daño… — gimoteaba entre hipidos.

—Mi primita y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente —gruñó audiblemente Sirius—. El escuchar de su propia boca lo ocurrido será para ti un aprendizaje importante.

El viejo elfo se paralizó, mirando a quien era su amo con temor. Esperaba que le indicase cómo debía castigarse.

—Sirius, no es buena idea. Tu salud… —empezó Remus.

—Si soporté escuchar a Quejicus decir barbaridades con varita en mano mientras mi hija estaba desarmada, no me hará mucho daño el hablar con Narcissa —lo interrumpió Sirius.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó Angela inquieta.

—Si detecto que se altera a un punto que su salud se pueda ver afectada les aviso, sacamos a Narcissa de aquí y yo me ocupo de él. —contestó ella con seguridad, sabiendo que el padrino de su prometido era tan necio como el chico que amaba.

—No quiero hablar con ella estando en cama. —protestó Sirius con su orgullo Gryffindor a flote.

—Bajemos entonces a la biblioteca. —accedió Harry luego de interrogar a su novia con la mirada y verla asentir con fastidio.

—Pero antes me van a prometer ustedes dos que no se entrometerán en esto —les dijo enojado Sirius a su hija y su ahijado, regañándolos—. Ninguno de los dos le dará su varita, preguntará o responderá algo a menos que Remus o yo les demos autorización. Nada de escudos ni aislarse con ella de ninguna manera. ¿He sido claro?

—Sí papá. —le respondió con tono apenado Angela.

—Sí padrino. —le siguió Harry en el mismo tono.

—Quiero oír que los dos lo prometen o no van con nosotros. —insistió Remus con el ceño fruncido.

Los dos chicos de pelo negro suspiraron, tomándose de la mano, repitiendo Angela las palabras de Harry.

—Prometemos que no haremos escudos ni nada que nos aisle con Narcissa Malfoy. Tampoco le haremos preguntas o responderemos las suyas. Estaremos presentes sólo como oyentes y apoyo.

—Luego de esa entrevista hablaremos de lo ocurrido con Snape. —aseveró con firmeza Remus, manteniendo su expresión de regaño cuando vio a los cuatro chicos suspirar y bajar la cabeza luego de asentir.

—Ve frente a nosotros, Kreacher. Mantente junto a los chicos y no digas o hagas nada que no te sea ordenado antes por mí. —le ordenó Sirius con tono frío, pues le seguía disgustando mucho el viejo elfo.

Salieron todos de la habitación y bajaron a la biblioteca. Remus fue a buscar a Narcissa Malfoy tranquilo, luego de ver a su amigo desplazarse solo y con semblante sereno.

—Buenos días primita —la saludó Sirius con tono de burla al notar que palidecía y se le marcaban ojeras alrededor de sus ojos azules abiertos al máximo al entrar y verlo—. Al parecer no sabías que regresé de El Velo de la Muerte. Acércate, quiero conversar contigo sobre las órdenes que le diste a Kreacher y lo ocurrido ese día.

Narcissa tragó saliva y avanzó lentamente hacia la silla que le indicaba su primo mientras recordaba su participación en la trampa mortal para él y de la que se salvó por muy poco el chico Potter. _"¿Cómo es posible que Sirius esté vivo?"_. No dudaba que fuese él. Su tono burlesco y el brillo de sus ojos grises eran inconfundibles.

—Tenemos veinticuatro años sin vernos, desde que te graduaste en el colegio —comenzó Sirius en un tono casual que no engañó a ninguno de los presentes—. La lechuza con la invitación a tu boda tres años después no me llegó, aunque supongo que enviaste una sola a Grimmauld y como yo no estaba ya allí no me enteré —siguió en el mismo tono, disfrutando el nerviosismo de su prima—. Tampoco me fuiste a visitar en Azkaban, aunque es comprensible por lo horrible del lugar y que se suponía yo era un asesino.

»Sin embargo hay algo que me intriga mucho. Tengo entendido que hace aproximadamente tres años Kreacher te llevó la noticia que estaba de regreso en la mansión Black y que se sabía ya con certeza que yo era inocente. Tanto lo sabían mis amigos, gracias a mi ahijado, como aquellos que visitaban tu casa, por Peter Pettigrew. ¿Por qué no me enviaste con Kreacher una nota para saludarme y preguntarme por mi salud? —Sonrió con malicia al ver a su rubia prima tensarse—. ¿Será tal vez que Kreacher no me entregó algo que me enviaste? No, creo que no. Según sé él siguió tus órdenes fielmente esos meses, contándote lo que yo no le había prohibido que dijese, respondiendo tus preguntas y las de Bella, usando el afecto que Harry siente por mí para tenderle una trampa. ¿No es cierto, Cissy?

—Tenía que obedecer a Lucius —habló por fin Narcissa con voz temblorosa—. El Señor Oscuro se enteró por él que Kreacher te había visto y al chico Potter, también que el niño haría cualquier cosa por ti. El Señor Oscuro le había encomendado a Lucius la misión de recuperar la profecía en el Departamento de Misterios, para "eliminar el estorbo en que se había convertido el joven Potter y establecer el Nuevo Orden Mundial". Yo sólo hice lo que mi esposo me ordenaba para que él pudiese cumplir su cometido y que mi familia no se viese sometida a castigos por fallar Lucius.

—Y supongo que tu esposo te agradeció efusivamente el que le apoyases como una fiel esposa y mortífaga. —replicó en tono de burla Sirius, con sus ojos grises fijos en los azules de ella que lo miraban con una mezcla de desafío y dolor.

—Lucius enloqueció en Azkaban después que fue capturado ese día. El Señor Oscuro no lo rescató de allí hasta casi un año después, cuando Severus cumplió el juramento inquebrantable que le pedí hiciese conmigo para proteger a mi hijo. —le respondió ella con la mayor frialdad que conseguía mantener.

—¿Estás segura que Lucius no habría empleado maldiciones sobre ti y sobre tu hijo antes de ser llevado a Azkaban si se lo hubiese ordenado Voldemort? —le preguntó con tono serio Sirius queriendo saber hasta dónde su prima estaba ciega.

—No —respondió luego de varios minutos ella, bajando la mirada—. Siempre castigaba a Draco con dureza en sus palabras y gestos desde que era niño, aunque no empleaba maldiciones con él porque yo siempre me opuse a que se le educase de esa manera —confesó con voz apenas audible—. Siempre fue un digno representante de la familia, o al menos eso creía yo por la forma en que fui educada, pero cuando volvió a nuestro lado y… —Se le escaparon unas rebeldes lágrimas—. Lo que me fue inculcado desde niña chocó profundamente con lo que sentía al ver como torturaba a mi único hijo.

»Luego Angelica… —Se detuvo y miró a la joven de ojos grises, regresando la mirada luego a su primo—. Tu hija con la apariencia de su mamá nos ayudó a ponerlo a salvo a Severus y a mí. No puedo decir que empiezo a pensar como ustedes, mentiría, pero estoy agradecida porque nos han mantenido a salvo y sin lastimarnos a pesar de lo que les hemos hecho.

—¿Qué harías si los dejáramos ir en libertad? —le preguntó Sirius en tono indiferente.

—¡No, por favor! —exclamó asustada, lanzándose rápidamente a los pies de su primo con gesto suplicante y los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No nos entreguen a una muerte segura. Por lo menos no a Draco. Se los suplico. Haré lo que me pidan pero no dejen a mi único hijo al alcance del Señor Oscuro.

—Yo no he dicho eso —le replicó el pelinegro de ojos grises tomándola por los hombros y alejándola levemente, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su corazón al ver en los ojos de ella lo que vio años atrás en los de su hermano menor: miedo e incapacidad para rebelarse a lo que les enseñaron se esperaba de ellos mezclados con la decisión de ayudar a quienes querían. Sirius sabía que Régulus lo había querido mucho, como constató en un par de batallas durante la Primera Guerra—. Sólo te pregunté lo que harías si fueses libre.

—Si no nos protegen de él nos asesinará. Por favor, no lo hagan. No ha dejado a nadie que lo traicione con vida. Si no nos ha matado hasta ahora es porque las protecciones de esta casa son muy eficaces, pero si nos sacan de aquí… —Se le escapó un sollozo—. Por favor, no condenen a una muerte segura y terrible a mi hijo. Haré lo que me pidan por la vida de Draco. Se los ruego.

—Ya les dije que había prometido que nadie les haría daño o se les dejaría de ayudar en cuanto a su salud, causándoles la muerte —le dijo Angela con suavidad, luego de pedirle permiso con la mirada a su padre y verlo asentir—. Lo que papá pregunta es qué haría si fuese totalmente libre para actuar, con su varita en su poder.

—No me enfrentaría frontalmente a el que no debe ser nombrado a menos que la vida de mi hijo estuviese en peligro—respondió con sinceridad, luego de ver asentir a su primo y limpiarse el rostro con el pañuelo que él le dio, agradeciendo con un leve cabeceo al hombre castaño el que la ayudase a levantarse del piso y sentarse de nuevo en el sillón—. Nunca he sido buena en duelos —Se mordió un poco el labio inferior y se decidió a seguir—. La señora Galadriel me ha indicado que mi habilidad para hacer vendas y compresas podría ser útil. Si ustedes lo permiten quisiera apoyar a su grupo de esa manera.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —le preguntó Remus con seriedad.

—Porque salvaron la vida de mi hijo y detendrán a quien ordenó su muerte, así como también a quienes están dispuestos a cumplir esa orden sin importarles nada, ni siquiera el que se trate de alguien de su propia sangre. —le respondió ella con sinceridad, dolida porque su hermana mayor hubiese intentado asesinar a su hijo sin oír sus súplicas de madre.

—¿Por qué no ha hecho ningún intento por acercarse a su sobrina Nymph? —insistió en el mismo tono Remus.

—Porque estoy segura que ella me rechazará por la forma en que renegué de Dromis —le respondió con tono fraternal y triste—, luego que se casó con ese muggle. —finalizó con expresión de asco, sin poder evitarlo.

—Es increíble lo profundo que enterró Druella la semilla de odio en ti. Sólo una Rosier podía ser tan maligna como Walburga Black. —comentó Sirius denegando levemente.

Narcissa se quedó mirándolo fijamente con expresión pensativa, dejando salir finalmente de sus labios lo que jamás se atrevió a reconocer en su juventud.

—Tía y mamá nos enseñaron su forma de ver la vida. Bella pensaba como ellas. Dromis, como tú, se rebeló ante ello. Régulus, al igual que yo, simplemente nos dejamos conducir por ellas, pensando que en parte tenían razón y si no la tenían no era conveniente para nuestra salud física y mental oponernos.

—Slytherins ante todo —comentó Sirius con tranquilidad, suspirando al verla asentir—. Nunca fuimos demasiado unidos pero tampoco tan distantes. ¿No te importaba causar mi muerte con las órdenes que le dabas a Kreacher? —le preguntó en el mismo tono.

—Se suponía que sólo el chico Potter iría aquél día al Ministerio —le respondió ella, agregando con sinceridad—: Y si la vida de Draco dependía de que tú perdieses la tuya no habría dudado un instante al momento de escoger.

—¿Le han dado a tomar Veritaserum? —preguntó George asombrado por su declaración.

—No. Sabe perfectamente que se está decidiendo el futuro de su hijo y está jugando sus cartas lo mejor posible para asegurarse que estará a salvo —le respondió Sirius sin dejar de mirar a su prima—. Si te ponemos de condición el que te comportes como una elfina a cambio de que tu hijo esté a salvo lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —respondió la mujer sin dudarlo.

—Ve a acompañarlo mientras hablamos para tomar una decisión y no dejes traslucir nada de nuestra pequeña charla —le ordenó Sirius serio, viéndola levantarse e irse con el porte digno y majestuoso propio de su sangre Black—. Chicos, adelántense a Deercourage y reúnan a los del E.D.H. que puedan estar presentes. En un rato hablaremos sobre algunas cosas —les indicó con tono suave luego que ella saliese del cuarto, acariciando con cariño la mejilla de su hija al ver su mirada preocupada—. Tranquila pequeña, sólo quiero hablar con tus tíos a solas de asuntos de La Orden del Fénix, para que luego les comuniquemos lo que hayamos decidido sobre estos tres y que hablemos de algo importante que tenemos pendiente.

—Creí que hablaríamos mañana. —comentó Harry nervioso.

—Dicen que el mal paso es mejor darlo con rapidez. De todos modos yo hablaba de otra cosa. En un rato decidiremos sobre qué hablaremos y cómo lo haremos. ¿Está bien? —les sonrió Sirius con confianza.

Los chicos no estaban muy seguros pero asintieron y salieron de allí. Sabían que era mejor no presionar demasiado.

—Yo quería hablar con ellos sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables que le vimos usar a Harry. —riñó enojado Remus a Sirius luego de verlos salir.

—Lo sé, pero aún quiero hablar con Draco y no me pareció conveniente que ellos estuviesen presentes. Tampoco en mi despedida de Severus Snape —le respondió el animago—. Además creo que es tiempo de hablar con los tíos de nuestras hijas sobre Diana, Marte, Electra y los otros chicos, antes de hablar con los del E.D.H. sobre esas maldiciones y estrategias de batalla.

—Tienes razón. —aceptó Remus con tono grave.

Meg los miraba interrogante, sin entender de lo que hablaban. Por sus expresiones comprendió que era algo grave, permaneciendo en silencio.

* * *

—¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre demostrar que sabemos usar Maldiciones Imperdonables?! —le espetó Hermione a Harry, enojada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—Nosotros no. —comentó con tono despreocupado Christine, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a su hermanito abrazar a su rubia y francesa amiga por los hombros, que lo miraba fijamente con expresión mezcla de asombro y de miedo. A veces pensaba que la sangre Veela de la chica tenía tonto a su gemelo.

—La situación obligó a Harry a demostrar lo que sólo algunos del E.D.H. aprendimos para practicar posibles defensas contra los mortífagos. —lo defendió de inmediato Ginny, aclarándoles de una vez la situación a los del G.E.J.M.A.

—Hasta ahora hemos mejorado muchísimo para sobreponernos a la Maldición Imperio y resistir un poco la Cruciatus mientras ponemos a un supuesto herido a salvo —les explicó Angela a los cinco chicos—. También hemos mejorado mucho en entrenamiento físico para evadir la Maldición Asesina y seguimos investigando formas de detener las dos últimas.

—¿Podemos practicar Isolda y yo con ustedes? —preguntó Daphne decidida, sin ver la mirada asustada que su gemela le lanzaba de inmediato.

—Claro que… —empezó Harry.

—No —lo interrumpió con firmeza Meg, que entraba en ese momento a la Sala de Reuniones de Deercourage de la mano de su prometido, con el resto del G.A.H. acompañándolos, todos con expresiones muy serias—. Ninguno de ustedes practicará con Maldiciones Imperdonables aunque para evitarlo tenga que destruirles sus varitas. —siguió muy enojada la mujer rubia mirándolos decidida a cumplir con lo que decía.

—Mamá Meg, nosotros… —intentó suavizarla Angela con su tono más dulce y usando aquél apelativo, deteniéndose al sentir sobre ella la mirada de reproche que aquellos ojos azules le lanzaban.

—Angela, ¿tú aprendiste por tu cuenta y les enseñaste las Maldiciones Imperdonables a los chicos del E.D.H.? —le preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo Aragorn a su sobrina.

—No tío. Yo las aprendí con ayuda de Ginny y luego se las he estado enseñando a los mayores del E.D.H. —le respondió decidido Harry.

Sirius suspiró mientras los demás del G.A.H. denegaban luego de rodar los ojos ante la respuesta del pelinegro. Comprendió la preocupación de su prometida, su amigo, su prima y los tíos de su hija ante las formas de actuar de su pequeña y su ahijado, apoyados ciegamente por sus amigos.

Siempre había estado orgulloso de la valentía, coraje, fortaleza y decisión Gryffindor de Harry, pero ellos tenían razón en que eso los ponía en grave peligro a él y los chicos, como había quedado demostrado el día que él cayó tras El Velo de la Muerte y en las siguientes ocasiones en que él no estuvo presente pero de las que le hablaron cuando hizo intentos por defenderlos en la reunión de la que venían.

—Vamos a calmarnos y sentarnos a conversar sobre eso y otras cosas. —dijo con tono firme y paternal, queriendo tranquilizar tanto a sus acompañantes como a los chicos para evitar una disputa.

Meg frunció el ceño pero se contuvo para no alterar al hombre que amaba, temiendo una tercera recaída en su salud ese día.

La respuesta de Aragorn a la pregunta de Remus sobre el poder recordar aquellos hechos del pasado referidos al "extraño grupo de visitantes" que les había bloqueado la chica que se hizo llamar "Diana", negando cualquier posibilidad de reconstruir lo ocurrido luego de evaluarlos a los dos los cuatro Dunedains, le había provocado una segunda crisis al pelinegro de ojos grises. Estaba angustiado por sus sospechas y los recuerdos tan dispersos que tenían sobre aquello, imposibilitados de armar el rompecabezas completo pues Albus, Angelica, Jennifer, Lily, James y Alastor estaban muertos. Alice y Frank no estaban en condiciones de ayudarlos y lo poco que él y Remus podían recordar no era alentador, menos aún luego de lo hecho por su ahijado unas horas atrás.

Los veinticinco se sentaron alrededor de la enorme mesa de reuniones, bastante intranquilos todos, especialmente los cinco chicos del G.E.J.M.A. que se sentían intrusos en aquella reunión.

—Gabrielle, Timothy, Jefferson, Isolda y Daphne no saben mucho sobre lo que se hablará a continuación. ¿Podrían Chris & Chris llevarlos aparte y explicarles lo que ocurre? —preguntó Jessica con suavidad.

Los gemelos castaños se revolvieron enojados hacia su "guardiana protectora" pero no alcanzaron a protestar.

—Chris & Chris, vayan con ellos cinco a la biblioteca y no salgan ninguno de los siete de allí hasta que uno de nosotros vaya a buscarlos. —ordenó con tal firmeza y seriedad en su expresión Aragorn que los gemelos no se atrevieron a contradecirle de ninguna manera. Miraron a Harry interrogantes y al verlo asentir se incorporaron y salieron con los cinco chicos de allí casi sin hacer ruido.

—Harry, ¿por qué aprendiste las Maldiciones Imperdonables y consideraste buena idea enseñárselas a tus amigos? —comenzó con el interrogatorio Remus, luego que Nymph se asegurase que los otros siete chicos quedaban encerrados en la biblioteca.

—Porque los mortífagos las usan y necesitábamos practicar con alguien que no quisiese lastimarnos el resistirnos a la Imperius, intentar conseguir como desviar la Cruciatus y detener la Asesina. Un mortífago nos mostró las tres y nos sometió a la controladora en el colegio, durante mi cuarto año, fingiendo ser el señor Moody y con el consentimiento del profesor Dumbledore. —le respondió Harry con tensa calma.

»Además que mi experiencia en el cementerio con Voldemort, y la de Neville en el Departamento de Misterios con Bellatrix, me enseñó que era importante resistirse a las Maldiciones Imperius y Cruciatus, así como conseguir formas de detenerlas a las tres. Por eso las aprendí y se las he enseñado, no para usarlas en batalla ni en ninguna otra circunstancia, sino para investigar como defendernos a nosotros mismos y a otros de ellas.

—¿Todos saben usarlas ya? —preguntó muy serio Faramir.

—Sólo Ginny, Angela, Hermione y yo sabemos usar las tres. Ron, George, Luna, Neville, Jessica y Fred manejan ya la Maldición Imperius y saben ejecutar la Maldición Cruciatus. —le respondió Harry, preocupado porque el más tranquilo del G.E.M.A. estuviese tan tenso.

Ante su respuesta los ocho del G.A.H. se miraron entre ellos rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño luego que Sirius y Remus asintiesen levemente. Los chicos se extrañaron mucho al notarlo pero no alcanzaron ni siquiera a consultarse entre ellos sin palabras.

—Cuando fundaron el E.D. tanto Sirius como yo te dijimos que estábamos orgullosos de ti, Harry, te apoyamos y te regalamos una colección de libros con los principios en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras —comenzó Remus con aparente calma pero tensión evidente en su tono de voz—. Estamos claros en que es más saludable que sepan defenderse a que sean víctimas fáciles de mortífagos por ignorancia, como pretendía Umbridge. Lo que no podemos aceptar bajo ningún concepto es que aprendan a usar Artes Oscuras o que pongan en peligro sus vidas al participar en batallas.

—Con la información que tenemos de los horcruxes comprendemos que su participación en su destrucción es inevitable, por lo que son piezas claves en detener a Voldemort definitivamente —continuó Eowyn con firmeza—. Es por ello que estamos de acuerdo también con el entrenamiento que están recibiendo, para que puedan defenderse adecuadamente y llevar a cabo esa tarea sin que se vean lastimados.

—Lo que no podemos aceptar es que por querer ayudar a alguno de sus mayores se vean envueltos en una trampa como la del Ministerio de Magia —continuó con mucha seriedad Nymph, asombrando su expresión a los chicos—. Ni mucho menos que se opongan a nuestras decisiones y se presenten en batallas como el día del ataque al tren. Ustedes han evitado que vaya a las últimas para que no me lastimen —agregó en tono más alto al ver incipientes protestas en los rostros de los pelinegros—. Sin embargo no se quedan a salvo cuando se los pedimos por igual razón.

—Estamos muy claros en que se quedaron en La Pradera durante el ataque a Bristol porque no se había cerrado el proceso de Angelica, y el doble lazo entre Angela y Harry mezclado con ese proceso abierto les generaría problemas —continuó con semblante serio Arwen, la expresión de su rostro haciendo tragar saliva a los chicos—. Sabemos también que piensan que ahora sí están en condiciones de participar en batallas pero ninguno de nosotros está de acuerdo con eso. No les quitaremos sus varitas ni las destruiremos para no dejarles indefensos, ni tampoco los encerraremos, pero haremos cuanto esté a nuestro alcance para evitar que estén en peligro.

—Lo cual incluye el sacarlos de batallas si los vemos allí y… —intentó seguir Meg.

—Un momento —la interrumpió Harry—. Comprendemos perfectamente que estén preocupados por nosotros y se los agradecemos muchísimo, pero saben muy bien la preparación que tenemos y que si nos presentamos en batallas no es por capricho sino porque sabemos que podemos ayudar. No es lógico que estando en guerra desestimen la participación de varitas preparadas en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras sólo porque…

—¿Te parece mal que queramos evitar que lastimen a quienes queremos como hijos nuestros lo sean o no por sangre? —lo interrumpió Sirius a él—. Nosotros ocho hemos perdido a seres muy queridos, Harry. No podemos aceptar que ninguno de ustedes se vea en peligro. ¿No puedes comprender eso? ¿No sabes acaso que por ese motivo yo fui al Departamento de Misterios ese día? No fue porque Quejicus me llamase "cobarde" como ya había hecho antes, sino porque tú y tus amigos estaban en peligro. Y te puedo asegurar que si para salvar a uno de ustedes la vida tengo que volver a caer tras un Velo de la Muerte o algo peor lo haré con mucho gusto.

El oír a su padrino decirle aquello le atenazó la garganta, impidiéndole decir nada.

—Sabemos que son valientes, inteligentes y hábiles, pero nos preocupa que sean tan impetuosos —dijo Aragorn con un tono de voz levemente más suave que el usado hasta ahora por él y sus compañeros del G.A.H.—. Sobre ustedes diez pesa una muy grave responsabilidad con los dones Dunedains y las "particularidades" que tienen. Nos preocupa que se les pueda cruzar por la cabeza la idea de usarlos para cambiar su pasado o el de sus seres queridos, o poner en cualquier forma su vida en peligro por usarlos para ayudar a otros, a pesar de lo que ya les ha explicado el señor Mithrandir.

Los siete chicos con el don de Viajar en el Tiempo denegaron con vehemencia y expresión seria.

—No podemos negar que es tentador el hacerlo, pero la advertencia de lo ocurrido con la Profecía Dunedain nos ha dejado muy claro que no debemos intentarlo. —le respondió Ron, cayendo en cuenta al ver la expresión de extrañeza de Sirius que había hablado demás.

—Ninguno de nosotros usará sus dones de manera irresponsable o que afecte de cualquier manera la salud de alguno de los nuestros, tío Aragorn. ¿No es cierto prima? —intervino Jessica rápidamente para distraerlo.

—Les he prometido a los chicos que no usaré mis dones a menos que sea indispensable y no me ocasione un problema serio de salud. —aportó Angela mirando a su tío directamente a los ojos. Pensó en hablar con él mentalmente al notar su preocupación, desconcentrándola su papá.

—Por favor hija, prométeme a mí que no harás con tu don extraño lo que hizo tu mamá bajo ninguna circunstancia —le pidió Sirius en tono suplicante, agregando en seguida mirando a los otros chicos—. Quiero que todos y cada uno de ustedes me prometan aquí y ahora que no usarán ninguno de sus dones Dunedains de forma alguna que ponga en peligro su salud ni mucho menos su vida, por favor.

»Angela es mi hija y Harry mi ahijado, pero aunque mi vínculo con ustedes es menos fuerte igual les tengo cariño y no quiero que los lastimen. Jessica y Neville son sobrinos míos por afecto. Luna y Fred serán algún día sus esposos. Ginny y George serán algún día nuera y yerno míos. Hermione y Ron son los hermanos por amistad de Harry, por lo que también los considero mis sobrinos. Los quiero muchísimo a todos y cada uno de ustedes, al igual que a Chris & Chris. Me preocupa que tengan que vivir una guerra pero aún más lo que implica el que sean Dunedains según lo que me han explicado y que se estén involucrando en batallas por voluntad propia.

Los chicos se revolvían nerviosos en sus asientos, emocionados por sus palabras pero sabiendo que no podían prometerle lo que él les estaba pidiendo.

—Estoy orgulloso de todos y cada uno de ustedes porque hacen todo lo posible por ser excelentes brujas y magos. Aunque me sigue preocupando mucho lo del Entrenamiento Dunedain he terminado aceptando que es necesario que reciban parte de ese entrenamiento de forma modificada. Pero después de perder a la mayoría de mi verdadera familia en la primera guerra no puedo sentirme menos que angustiado al saber que ustedes buscan participar en esta. —los presionó un poco más.

—Padrino, creí que entre todos tú entendías que no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. —intentó Harry convencerlo de desistir.

—Pero están haciendo mucho —replicó Sirius mirándolo fijamente con una mezcla de orgullo y ansiedad—. Buscarán con nosotros y destruirán los horcruxes. Se preparan adecuadamente para no ser posibles víctimas de mortífagos. Han aprendido demasiado jóvenes las trampas que usa el enemigo para llevarlos a terrenos inseguros y lastimarlos, salvándose por muy poco Ginny y tú de dos mortales.

»Entiendo perfectamente que quieran ayudar, pero ya lo hacen de muchas maneras y me angustia muchísimo los peligros que me han explicado correrían si van a batallas. Por favor chicos, prométanme cada uno de ustedes que no irán a batallas y que no usarán sus dones Dunedains a menos que les sea inevitable, pero que no pondrán de forma alguna en peligro con ello su salud o sus vidas.

Los diez chicos se miraron intensamente, sintiéndose atrapados por las palabras y expresión del hombre de ojos grises y pelo negro, que lucía nuevamente demacrado. Nueve chicos miraron de pronto con extrañeza los ojos de su líder brillar, comprendiéndolo todo al comunicarles él mentalmente su decisión. Admiraron una vez más su agilidad para salir de situaciones difíciles y aceptaron de inmediato su propuesta con asentimientos.

—Harry Potter te promete que no usará sus dones, peculiaridades o habilidades mágicas de forma alguna que comprometa su salud o vida, ni tampoco irá a batallas por iniciativa propia, participando sólo si se encuentra en una de ellas porque le sea ineludible. —le prometió con tono sereno a su padrino, sonriendo levemente al ver su expresión de alivio y ver de reojo una similar en casi todos los otros adultos, a excepción de Aragorn que frunció el ceño.

Era una suerte que los otros nueve hubiesen levantado su Occlumancia y barreras mentales rápidamente al igual que él, una vez les comunicó mentalmente su decisión y la orden de hacer esto.

—Angela Black te promete que no usará ninguno de sus dones o habilidades mágicas de forma alguna que comprometa su salud o vida, ni tampoco irá a batallas por iniciativa propia, participando sólo si se encuentra en una de ellas porque le sea ineludible. —le imitó textualmente la chica de pelo negro, mientras colocaba con Hermione y Jessica la barrera especial que habían practicado durante su última visita a La Casa Flotante.

Uno a uno los otros chicos repitieron la promesa textualmente con su nombre y apellido, a medida que Sirius los miraba en petición.

Harry notó que Remus empezaba a mirarles con sospecha y alarma, al igual que en un primer momento lo hiciese Aragorn, cuando Neville hizo la misma promesa. Todos sabían que el castaño detestaba a Bellatrix tanto como él a la mortífaga y a Voldemort, así como Jessica a Peter y el amo de éste. Los sentimientos de Angela por esos tres también eran conocidos de los adultos, sabiendo que sólo se controlaba por lo peligroso de su don especial, algo que les había empezado a enseñar con celeridad a Ginny, Hermione, Ron y a él, especialmente a él.

Aragorn también notó que Remus había comprendido al igual que él lo extraño de la forma en que los chicos se estaban comprometiendo con Sirius. Era demasiado… limpia, clara y precisa, sin dejar aparentemente ningún escape, no habiendo protestado como habían esperado de ellos. Estableció de inmediato contacto mental con él, uniéndoseles Arwen, intentando los tres descifrar qué había tramado Harry, porque estaban seguros que era el joven líder quien tomó la decisión sobre cómo evadirlos. Los otros chicos estaban repitiendo casi textualmente lo que él había dicho para usar la misma táctica que el pelinegro de ojos verdes a la hora de evadirse.

Cuando Luna pronunció su promesa de última, en exactamente la misma forma que sus compañeros, el único del G.A.H. que no estaba inquieto era Sirius, que les sonreía dichoso desde su pálido rostro.

—Papá, te ves muy agotado, por favor vamos a que descanses. —le pidió con dulzura Angela.

—Yo te acompaño padrino.

—No, él irá conmigo.

—Yo soy mayor que tú y más fuerte. Irá conmigo.

—Pero él es mi papá así que irá conmigo.

—Yo también soy su hijo y soy mayor que tú así que seré yo quien lo acompañe.

—Pero…

—Se están comportando como un par de críos caprichosos —los riñó Aragorn un poco más distendido, interrumpiendo a su sobrina, conteniendo con dificultad la risa y manteniendo expresión de regaño paternal—. Meg, Arwen y yo seremos quienes lo llevemos a descansar, mientras que ustedes irán con sus compañeros a empezar con los preparativos para las próximas celebraciones como hablamos en el desayuno.

—Sí tío. —respondieron los dos a coro con expresión de niños regañados.

Sirius se había sentido tanto orgulloso como extrañado por la pequeña disputa fraterna de los pelinegros, comportándose como niños pequeños que se peleaban el cariño de un padre. Les sonrió con cariño y les hizo un guiño cómplice, sintiéndose feliz al verlos sonreír por su gesto.

Remus suspiró al verlos. No sabía qué había tramado su muy listo sobrino pero entendía que no debía presionar en ese momento con preguntas, tanto por la salud de su amigo como para no darles ideas a los chicos. Aragorn les había advertido a todos en la reunión que tuvieron los del G.A.H. en La Pradera que no debían mencionar lo de los "extraños visitantes" del pasado de los Merodeadores a los chicos, porque bien podía ser que no hubiesen sido ellos sino hijos suyos pero el enterarse de aquello les "diese ideas".

Arwen regañó a Sirius minutos después en la habitación por no querer tomar poción con sabor a chocolate, diciéndole que como Guía de la Salud suspendería su boda si no le obedecía aunque ya no la dejase ser su madrina.

Sirius sonrió con nostalgia ante su amenaza y tomó el vaso con poción de sus manos, pero no la bebió hasta no despedirse de los gemelitos, ante la expresión enfurruñada de la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Definitivamente Arwen se parecía demasiado a Lily, o al revés.


	34. Días Felices en Tiempo de Guerra

_Resumen: Desayuno divertido. Cumpleaños al estilo Merodeador. Decisiones, preocupaciones, precauciones y preparativos. Bodas mágicas._

_**Días Felices en Tiempo de Guerra**_

Amaneció un día domingo soleado. Dos chicos de pelo negro estaban mirando a través de los ventanales de las habitaciones de Deercourage en que dormían, tensos y preocupados.

Aún tenían pendiente el destruir la copa pero los del G.A.H. les habían pedido que esperasen para ir por ella a tener más datos, los cuales ellos investigaban. Harry accedió para no tensar a su padrino, convencido por Hermione quien le recordó que aún les faltaba identificar uno y podían ellos investigar en la biblioteca del colegio mientras ayudaban con los arreglos para las bodas, sin levantar sospechas de los otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix. Ya tenían la pista sobre dos posibilidades para el horcrux faltante, aunque la información sobre estos dos objetos era muy escurridiza.

Los cinco chicos del G.E.J.M.A. tenían información parcial sobre los horcruxes, como inicialmente la tuvieron los del E.D.H. que no participarían en su destrucción, ayudándolos a investigar a los chicos sobre "Objetos relacionados con los fundadores de Hogwarts que pudiesen haber sido convertidos por Voldemort en objetos malditos que imposibilitarían el que él fuese asesinado".

Sospecharon Gabrielle y Daphne cuando les contaron del arcón con las varitas de los fundadores, despertando el recelo de Hermione y el temor en los gemelitos castaños, pero Harry no estaba convencido pues no había percibido cuando estuvo en contacto con el extraordinario objeto energías negativas, como si le ocurrió con el medallón real. Pero la castaña le hizo dudar al recordarle que debido a la tensión del momento podía no haberlo detectado. Le hicieron el trío dorado la prueba al arcón mientras Jessica, Luna e Isolda entretenían a la directora para que los chicos estuviesen algunos minutos a solas en su oficina, sin riesgos, descartando así la antigüedad como posible horcrux.

Los dos chicos de pelo negro estaban también angustiados por las palabras de Sirius el día que les arrancó la promesa a todos y cada uno de los miembros del E.D.H., pues también los gemelitos le habían tenido que prometer lo mismo para que él se quedase dormido con poción con sabor a chocolate. Lo que había dicho sobre caer de nuevo tras El Velo de la Muerte o algo peor con tal de ponerlos a salvo los tenía muy tensos. ¿Qué pasaría si descubría que iban a batallas bajo sus personalidades alternas como había decidido el líder del E.D.H.?

Harry se sentía culpable de la mirada de agradecimiento de su padrino desde ese día, peor aún con las de inquisitivo regaño de Aragorn, Remus, Arwen, Faramir, Eowyn, Nymph y Meg. Sabía que sospechaban de él y la promesa que hiciese, imitándole al pie de la letra los otros chicos, pero también que les sería imposible el adivinar su truco hasta que se presentasen en un par de batallas, cuando seguramente ellos los interrogarían a él y sus amigos que tendrían que buscar métodos de evasión.

Miró a sus compañeros de cuarto durmiendo tan tranquilos, suspiró resignado y salió en silencio de la habitación. No lograba conciliar el sueño desde la madrugada. Había visto al sol luchar contra la negrura de la noche primero y luego contra las nubes, para ofrecerles un día luminoso de aquél temprano y frío invierno.

Cuando llegó a la cocina denegó suavemente. Allí estaba su compañera de insomnio empezando a preparar chocolate, té y tostadas, con ojeras y el ceño fruncido. Era por eso que tenían desde el miércoles durmiendo todos en el primer piso, pues los otros chicos se habían dado cuenta del poco descanso de ambos.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —le preguntó con suavidad para no asustarla, aunque con pose de regaño.

Angela se sobresaltó, se giró y al verlo mirarla dispuesto a regañarla bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia lo que estaba cocinando, contestándole en voz baja:

—Tenía varias horas despierta. Me desperté con pesadillas nuevamente.

Harry suspiró y se le acercó, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño, tomó la paleta y siguió él con las tostadas, mientras ella bajaba el chocolate del fuego y empezaba a poner la mesa.

—Le has dado una forma muy curiosa a las tostadas hoy. —comentó sonriente al ver las caras que había dibujado la chica con la masa.

—A los gemelitos les divierte que el desayuno tenga figuras. —explicó ella sonrojada.

—Es una excelente idea. Deja eso y luego terminamos de poner la mesa los dos. Ven y me ayudas a generar formas divertidas con lo demás. —le pidió con el rostro de un niño listo para hacer una picardía.

Al verlo así Angela sonrió traviesa, se le acercó con los huevos y el bacón. Pusieron manos a la obra mientras ella le contaba en qué consistía el "desayuno divertido".

Hermione y Meg fueron las primeras en bajar, varita en mano las dos al llegar a planta baja, intrigadas por el ruido y las risas provenientes de la cocina. Al entrar se consiguieron a los dos chicos de pelo negro llenando el comedor con confeti, serpentinas y harina, que se arrojaban con las varitas, riendo abiertamente, con la mesa dispuesta ya, la comida recibiendo parte de sus mutuas bromas. Se miraron enarcando las cejas. ¿Qué les pasaba a los dos?

—Buenos días chicos —saludó Meg en voz alta, cesando las risas de inmediato, con los dos mirándola asustados con expresión de chiquillos pillados en una travesura—. Se han levantado muy temprano hoy. ¿Ése es el desayuno? —les preguntó señalando la mesa.

Al mirar la comida los dos pelinegros y verla rociada con sus bromas se sonrojaron mucho. Regresando las miradas a las dos recién llegadas.

—Buenos días —respondió tímidamente Angela, mordiéndose los labios nerviosa. Mirando la comida de reojo pensaba cómo podía resolver el desastre que habían creado—. Sí, es el desayuno.

—Buenos días. ¿Estaban preparando algún tipo de decoración especial? —se burló la castaña.

—Buenos días —respondió Harry—. Nosotros… emmm… Estábamos preparando algo… divertido para los niños y… — miró de reojo la mesa y a su compañera de travesuras, sonriéndose sin poder evitarlo.

—Y por lo que veo empezaron a divertirse ustedes dos. —completó Meg sonriente.

Los dos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

—No se preocupen chicos, Hermione y yo los ayudaremos a limpiar esto antes que bajen los demás.

—Gracias. —murmuraron los dos a coro.

Media hora más tarde cuando los demás bajaron estaba todo limpio y ordenado, con los platos servidos con las figuras que habían hecho los dos chicos con la comida, riendo los cuatro divertidos. La mujer rubia les contaba sus travesuras de niña, cuando con su hermano jugaban con el desayuno haciendo rabiar a su mamá y reír a carcajadas a su papá.

—Buenos días mi amor —la saludó muy sonriente Sirius—. No puedo creer lo que he estado escuchando en los últimos minutos. La muy seria Meg Heigh hacía bromas de niña.

—Y por lo que llegó a mis oídos muy buenas —completó Remus sonriente—. Buenos días.

En la cara de la rubia se hubiese podido cocinar. Angela, Hermione y Harry se taparon la boca para contener la risa al verla así, hasta que lograron dominarse para responder el saludo.

—Buenos días.

—¡Desayuno divertido! —exclamaron Chris & Chris a coro viendo los platos, con los rostros rebosantes de felicidad.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Jessica con expresión de susto.

Angela y Harry soltaron carcajadas al oírla, pues ya la primera le había contado al segundo en qué consistía la segunda parte del ritual, después de hacer que la comida tuviese formas. Los otros siete chicos del E.D.H., los cinco del G.E.J.M.A. y los ocho adultos los miraron interrogantes.

—Entréguenme los dieciséis las varitas. —ordenó Remus, previendo por la cara de su hija que el comer les llevaría el doble del tiempo que normalmente requeriría.

—Pero tío Remus…

—… así no será divertido.

Se quejaron Chris & Chris mientras Jessica soltaba el aire retenido, aliviada.

—Lo supuse. —respondió tendiendo la mano derecha hacia ellos y la izquierda a sus sobrinos, que lo miraban tristes. Notando por primera vez sus ojeras los detalló preocupado.

—Papá, no podrías… —intentó Angela mirándolo suplicante.

—Lo siento linda, pero no voy a contradecir una orden directa de tu tío. —la interrumpió Sirius, con sus ojos grises tristes mirando preocupados a su hija y su ahijado.

Ya había discutido con Remus varias veces por ayudarlos. Desde que se había enterado que era su hija, la muerte temprana de los Brown y todo lo que implicaba el Entrenamiento Dunedain al que se veía sometida por su don especial, la mimaba y protegía mucho. Pero su amigo, su prima, su novia y los tíos de la chica le habían hecho comprender que la chica necesitaba aprender que podían disciplinarla con cariño, especialmente después de la conversación que tuvieron los dos en el jardín de La Madriguera.

Los dos pelinegros suspiraron resignados y entregaron las varitas, siendo seguidos por Chris & Chris, haciendo pucheros la chica, refunfuñando en voz baja los dos niños algo en lo que todos pudieron oír el nombre de Jessica, denegando el chico. La castaña y la mujer rubia se miraron un poco tristes. Hermione entregó su varita sin mirar a Remus, poniéndose de pie para desplazarse hasta el otro extremo de la mesa seguida de los cuatro regañados. Se sentaron los cinco allí cabizbajos. Meg tomó de la mano a Sirius y lo arrastró hasta sentarse los dos junto a ellos.

Remus miró triste las varitas en su mano, arrepintiéndose de haberles privado de la diversión. Miró a su hija con una pregunta silenciosa en el rostro, apagándose aún más su ánimo al ver que ella también se había entristecido. Miró a su prometida y sus amigos pidiéndoles ayuda en silencio, mientras su hija y los demás chicos le entregaban las varitas.

Ginny y George fueron los primeros, evidentemente molestos, dirigiéndose rápidamente a las sillas que sus parejas les habían apartado junto a ellos. Una vez allí los mimaron en silencio, cruzando rápidamente miradas preocupadas por el aspecto de sus novios.

Arwen sonrió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo al ex licántropo, simulando rápidamente seriedad, sentándose a la mesa. Aragorn enarcó las cejas al notar el gesto de su esposa, miró rápidamente a su cuñado y notó el brillo de una travesura en sus ojos. Señalándole con disimulo a su hermana le sonrió, recuperando rápidamente la seriedad. Nymph, Remus y Sirius que habían estado atentos al cruce de gestos y miradas se alegraron. El Merodeador de ojos dorados miró a los otros dos con un brillo especial en la mirada, comprendiendo ellos que él también tenía una idea.

Meg que les había visto de reojo contuvo con dificultad una sonrisa. Ese desayuno iba a durar casi toda la mañana. Le rozó la mano a su prometido y le guiñó un ojo rápidamente, simulando en seguida que seguía enfadada con él por no ayudar a los chicos cuando su hija se lo había pedido.

Una vez que todos se sentaron en silencio un pequeño gritito de alegría de la niña los interrumpió.

—Buenos días, jovencita —le decía con voz de caricatura la tostada a Christine después de guiñarle "el ojo" que le había dibujado Angela—. ¿Le gustaría participar en una obra de teatro?

—Sí. —le respondió la niña ilusionada.

—Buenos días, jovencito —dijo seguidamente con voz de caricatura el huevo frito a Christopher, después de guiñarle "el ojo" que le había dibujado Harry con trocitos de bacón—. Creo que su hermana necesitará ayuda.

—¡Síii! —exclamó feliz Christopher.

Angela y Harry levantaron las miradas interrogantes hacia los ocho adultos en la mesa al ver a su comida guiñarles "un ojo", sonriendo felices al verlos varita en mano dirigir aquello.

Durante dos horas todos rieron y disfrutaron de la "obra de teatro y coreografía" de la comida, los cubiertos, los vasos y las jarras de té y chocolate, que les hablaban con voz de caricatura, se movían y bailaban, dándoles de comer a los divertidos comensales mientras les relataban historias sobre hadas, duendes, gigantes y elfos.

Ginny y George les agradecieron en silencio con sonrisas y asentimientos, al ver a sus parejas disfrutando tanto como los cinco niños, pues Gabrielle, Timothy y Jefferson reían tan dichosos como Chris & Chris, Angela y Harry. Jessica miraba a los siete felices y reía abiertamente con las ocurrencias de su papá y sus tíos. Había sido víctima de varias bromas pero las aceptó de buen grado, feliz al ver a su prima batir palmas como una niña pequeña.

Cuando terminaron de comer la coreografía siguió con los útiles de limpieza, los platos, cubiertos, vasos, jarras y ollas, hasta que todo estuvo recogido, limpio y ordenado.

—Muy divertido papá —se le abrazó Angela por la cintura—. Muchísimas gracias.

—Dáselas a tu tía Arwen y a tu tío Remus, cariño, los demás sólo los hemos ayudado con sus ideas. —le respondió abrazándola y señalándole con la cabeza al hombre de ojos dorados, que los miraba a Harry y a ella con un halo de tristeza y preocupación en la mirada. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarla ir.

Angela le asintió sonriente y se acercó a su tío cautelosa. Al verlo sonreírle lo abrazó con mucho cariño y le dio un beso en la mejilla, recostándose luego en su pecho.

—Gracias tío Remus por hacer del desayuno un momento tan especial para los niños, para Harry y para mí.

—Perdóname por no permitir que Harry y tú…

—Ha sido lo mejor, tío —lo interrumpió la chica—. Las ideas de ustedes fueron más divertidas que lo que teníamos planeado.

—Angela tiene razón, tío Remus —la apoyó Harry, abrazándolo también al desplazarse la chica para darle espacio—. Sigues teniendo las mejores ideas para las bromas Merodeadoras.

—Me voy a poner celosa. —les dijo Arwen con fingida molestia, sonriendo feliz al ser abrazada simultáneamente por sus dos sobrinos, que habían soltado al hombre después de guiñarle un ojo.

—Gracias tía Arwen. Eres excelente bromista. —la halagaron los dos chicos a coro.

Los otros seis del G.A.H., los siete restantes del E.D.H. y los cinco del G.E.J.M.A. sonreían felices, mientras Chris & Chris les entregaban a cada una de las ayudantes de Arwen un ramo de flores silvestres. Nymph, Eowyn y Meg los recibieron sonrientes. Aragorn, Faramir y Sirius se vieron sorprendidos por unas bolsas de caramelos que los niños pusieron en sus manos, en agradecimiento por el "desayuno divertido".

Separaron un poco a los dos chicos de pelo negro de Arwen y le entregaron un ramo de flores más grande, con una rosa azul al centro. La Dunedain la miró emocionada, abrazándolos enseguida. Era su flor favorita. No sabía que los chicos estaban al tanto y el detalle la emocionó hasta las lágrimas.

Remus los miró interrogante y un poco suspicaz al notar la picardía combinada con emoción en los rostros de los pilluelos, que se aproximaban a él con una caja de aproximadamente cuarenta centímetros de largo, treinta de ancho y veinte de alto. La llevaban entre los dos con mucho cuidado, luego de haberle pedido a Harry que la convocase para ellos desde la habitación en la que dormía el niño. El pelinegro tenía días preguntándole al gemelito qué era aquello pero se había negado a responderle, aunque le había asegurado fervientemente que era inofensivo y no los metería en problemas.

—Teníamos algún tiempo…

—… preparando algo especial…

—… para ti, tío Remus…

—… Buscando el momento…

—… adecuado para entregártelo…

—… cuando lo tuvimos listo y…

—… ese momento ha llegado…

—… Esperamos que lo disfrutes mucho. —Terminaron los dos a coro, poniendo en sus manos la caja.

Remus se acercó a la mesa colocando sobre ella la caja, la cual pesaba un poco. La movió lentamente, con cuidado, sospechando alguna treta de los niños, pero con mucha curiosidad por el peso de la caja y la expresión expectante de los dos. Al tocarla con la varita se desvaneció la tapa y los laterales cayeron a los lados, revelando su contenido. Se quedó mirando aquello boquiabierto, sorprendido. Los veintiún espectadores del ritual de entrega de los gemelitos, también veían sorprendidos el contenido de la caja.

Los niños habían hecho con el chocolate de varias barras veinte figuras, usando los envoltorios para adornar la base de cartón grueso en que las habían ubicado para darles un adecuado soporte. Se podían ver ocho lobos adultos y doce lobeznos, dos de ellos más pequeños que los otros diez. El lobo jefe de la manada tenía un porte fuerte y orgulloso, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros mirando fijamente a los otros. Tres lobos y dos de las lobas estaban ubicados alrededor de los más jóvenes, en actitud protectora, mientras las otras dos jugueteaban con los dos lobeznos más pequeños, los otros diez lobeznos jugueteaban entre ellos, en cinco parejas. Uno de los lobeznos tenía dibujada una mancha en forma de rayo en la frente, con un chocolate más claro.

Al ver los ojos dorados brillar con lágrimas los gemelitos se preocuparon.

—¿No te gusta, papá Remus? —preguntó la niña con tono triste.

El hombre los vio de pie frente a él y no pudo articular palabra. Los atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Los niños se le abrazaron emocionados y empezaron a sollozar también, al igual que Jefferson y Jessica abrazados a Nymph. Daphne le acarició con cariño la cabeza a un muy emocionado Timothy mientras Isolda lo hacía con Gabrielle, a quien se le habían escapado lágrimas silenciosas.

—Con lo que les gusta el chocolate será mejor que no te confíes para comerlas, tío Remus —dijo Angela con la voz entrecortada por la emoción, fingiendo desconfianza—. Seguro son de arcilla recubierta.

—Claro que no. —protestó ofendido Christopher.

—Están totalmente hechas de chocolate. —aseguró Christine con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

—Hemos reunido todo el que nos daban a comer. —siguió el niño mirando a la "guardiana regañona" con gesto desafiante.

—Y las hicimos con los hechizos que investigamos para las estatuas de la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica. —terminó la niña mirándola ceñuda.

Angela sonrió triunfal, pues había logrado su objetivo. Chris & Chris abrieron la boca sorprendidos al ver su gesto, comprendiendo que los había empujado a delatar cómo las habían hecho. Se miraron rápidamente a los ojos, girando sus rostros ansiosos hacia los dorados ojos que los miraban con una sonrisa. Al ver la expresión de Remus soltaron la tensión que se había generado en ellos creyendo que los regañarían.

—Han hecho algo muy especial para mí. No sé cómo agradecérselos.

—Disfruta mucho comiéndolas. —respondieron los dos niños a coro, sonrientes.

—Tal vez podrías perdonarnos…

—… también la próxima travesura. —añadieron rápidamente, dispuestos a aprovechar el buen ánimo de quien había sido su tutor y se seguía comportando como un padre con ellos.

Aquello los hizo estallar a todos en carcajadas.

—De acuerdo. Dejaré que sus padres adoptivos y sus otros tíos se encarguen de ustedes la próxima vez. —aceptó con una sonrisa pícara el hombre castaño.

Los dos niños miraron a los otros siete adultos y luego entre ellos, con expresiones preocupadas. Se miraron entre ellos de nuevo, se encogieron de hombros y se unieron a las risas de quienes los rodeaban.

—Les han quedado demasiado bien —comentó Remus mirando de nuevo las figuras—. No me las comeré.

—Increíble, "lunático" rechazando chocolate —intervino Sirius mirándolo con fingido asombro—. Será mejor que lo lleves a San Mungo para que lo examinen, primita, debe estar muy enfermo.

—Muy gracioso, "canuto". ¿O es envidia?

Al verlo entrecerrar los ojos se rió de nuevo. Había acertado.

—Pero nosotros queríamos que disfrutarás el chocolate cuando las hicimos, tío. —afirmó preocupado Christopher.

—Angela, ¿podrías copiarle las figuras en arcilla para que tío se pueda comer las de chocolate? — le pidió Christine.

—Claro que sí —sonrió ella, haciéndolo gustosa. Luego convocó una bolsa grande color dorado con un lazo rojo de su cuarto, se aproximó a su papá llevando a "su hermanito" de la mano y se la entregaron entre los dos, sonriendo ampliamente al ver sus ojos grises brillar con ilusión—. Harry y yo teníamos esto preparado desde que te trajimos de regreso, papá.

—Esperamos que te guste, padrino. —agregó el pelinegro sonriente, con sus esmeraldas chispeando con picardía.

—Feliz Cumpleaños Sirius. —gritaron a coro los dieciséis chicos.

El cumpleañero abrió alborozado la bolsa. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver su contenido, sacándolo con cuidado para verlo mejor. Inicialmente no podía creerlo, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas al aceptar su mente lo que sus ojos veían. Remus y Aragorn miraron boquiabiertos aquello, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo conseguimos en la casa del Valle de Godric —le respondió Harry a la pregunta muda de su padrino—. Lo arreglamos y le buscamos la compañera. —finalizó sacando de la bolsa el otro y poniéndoselo en la otra mano.

Eran dos peluches de perros. El primero que había sacado el Merodeador, grande, lanudo y negro, era el que él le había regalado a su ahijado cuando era un bebé. El segundo era una perra blanca, también lanuda pero un poco más pequeña que el otro peluche. Los dos ladraban y batían la cola cariñosos.

Al ver la plaquita dorada de la perrita, con el nombre Meg escrito con letras rojas en ella, la rubia se sonrojó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas con la emoción.

Sirius los apretó tan fuerte en un abrazo que Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire, pero estaba tan feliz de ver el rostro de su padrino justo antes de abrazarlos que no se quejó. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos cuando lo sintió y escuchó llorando. Pasaron casi diez minutos en esa posición, con Remus mirándolos mientras lloraba también, antes que Sirius lograse recuperar la calma.

—Me han hecho un hombre muy feliz, chicos. —les aseguró con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Angela le limpió rápidamente el rostro con su pañuelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se giró hacia Meg, le guiñó un ojo mientras le señalaba la perrita blanca con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y se giró hacia los demás.

Vio feliz a Jefferson y Jessica abrazados a Nymph y Remus, sollozando los cuatro quedamente con expresiones de felicidad en los rostros. Timothy se les acercó dudoso cuando Daphne le empujó levemente hacia ellos, uniéndolo Sirius al abrazo en que rodeó a Meg, Angela y Harry, con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que el hombre pelinegro de ojos grises soltó el apretado abrazo en que los tenía Harry se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro, sonriendo al sentir a Sirius alborotarle aún más su indomable pelo negro. Tomó aire y luego de guiñarle un ojo a Meg se giró para mirar a los demás.

—Vamos a finiquitar los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sus quince compañeros asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida de la cocina.

—Angela, Harry, ¿podríamos hablar con ustedes un momento? —los detuvo Aragorn antes que saliesen.

Ginny y George lo miraron preocupados, quedándose parados al lado de ellos en actitud de defenderlos. Hermione y Ron retrocedieron y los apoyaron de inmediato.

—No los vamos a regañar, chicos —les aclaró Arwen, sonriendo por la actitud protectora de los tres pelirrojos y la castaña—. Sólo estamos preocupados por sus ojeras y palidez de hoy. ¿Durmieron mal anoche?

—Sí. —le respondió Harry después de suspirar y mirar a su… hermanita.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó preocupado Sirius.

—Pesadillas. —respondieron a coro los dos en voz baja.

—Les pedimos que nos despertaran si volvía a ocurrir. ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? —les riñó Remus preocupado.

—No quería preoc…

—Ya les he dicho que quiero que me preocupen, hija —la interrumpió Sirius, tomándola por los hombros y levantándole el rostro por el mentón—. ¿Qué soñabas?

Angela estalló en llanto y se abrazó a su padre.

—Estábamos en aquél horrible lugar y no lográbamos sacarte.

—Pequeña, cálmate, todo va a estar bien. Sólo fue un mal sueño —intentó tranquilizarla, abrazándola con cariño—. Yo estoy bien y aquí a tu lado.

La chica asintió, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse y respirar mejor.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Arwen sujetándole por la barbilla para que la mirase, con sus esmeraldas observándolo muy preocupadas.

—Estaba luchando contra Voldemort y… después de verlo caer se ponía de nuevo en pie riéndose porque no había destruido un horcrux, matando en seguida a… —No pudo terminar, se le apagó la voz.

La Dunedain lo abrazó contra su pecho rápidamente, ocultando el chico su rostro en el cuello de ella entre su pelo rojo oscuro para que no viesen las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—Ginny está bien, cariño, al igual que Hermione, Ron, los otros chicos y nosotros —le aseguró con mucho cariño, con el tono de una madre calmando a su pequeño después de una mala noche—. Lo que viste fue sólo una pesadilla. Nada de eso va a pasar porque vamos a encontrar y destruir todos los horcruxes, para luego detener a ese loco asesino entre todos.

Harry se sintió tan bien en esa situación tan nueva para él, con ese abrazo maternal y aquellas palabras de consuelo después de una noche sin dormir, que lamentó no haber conocido aquello cuando era un niño. Se permitió el disfrutar esa sensación unos minutos antes de separarse de ella, asintiendo. Sonrió agradecido porque ella le secaba rápidamente las lágrimas para que los demás no las viesen.

—No es saludable que sigan tan tensos y durmiendo poco, chicos —les indicó Faramir preocupado—. Todos vamos a salir con bien de esta guerra, pero ustedes deben permitir que los ayudemos.

—Queremos que nos prometan que nos despertarán cuando vuelvan a tener problemas para dormir. —les pidió Eowyn preocupada.

—Y eso nos incluye a Hermione, a Ron, a George y a mí. —sentenció Ginny.

—Pero… —intentó oponerse Angela.

—Sabes que tenemos razón, pequeña. —la interrumpió Meg.

—Si siguen durmiendo poco terminará fallando la Occlumancia de Harry y se agravará tu problema pulmonar, Angela. —aseveró Aragorn muy serio.

—Ellos tienen razón. —les insistió George mirándolos preocupado.

—Queremos oír a los dos prometernos que nos despertarán y nos pedirán ayuda cuando tengan problemas para dormir. —les ordenó severa Ginny.

—Pero mi amor…

—Ahora mismo. —cortó la menuda pelirroja el intento de evadirse de su prometido.

—Prometido. —murmuraron los dos chicos de pelo negro cabizbajos.

—Nada de eso, jovencitos —los regañó Remus—. Sin trampas. Promesa completa y mostrándome las manos los dos.

Los dos abrieron las bocas para protestar, pero al ver la mirada determinada en los ojos dorados y descubrir la misma expresión en todos los que les rodeaban se miraron intranquilos. Ellos tenían problemas para dormir casi todas las noches, por lo que habían cruzado los dedos en los bolsillos.

—No los dejaríamos dormir. —musitó Angela.

—Somos doce… —comenzó George.

—Veintitrés… —le corrigió Fred desde la puerta ahora abierta, abrazado a Jessica, con Gabrielle, Timothy, Jefferson, Isolda, Daphne, Luna, Chris & Chris acompañándolos.

—A los que pueden despertar por turnos, para que los ayudemos a dormir cuando tengan problemas. —completó la chica de ojos color miel la idea de su cuñado.

—Saben bien que aunque Neville no está aquí en este momento también pueden despertarlo a él cuando esté con nosotros. —aseveró con expresión tranquila Luna.

Los dos pelinegros suspiraron resignados y sonrieron agradecidos. Sabían que los querían mucho y no los dejarían escapar. Harry le tomó la mano a Angela y asintió.

—Prometemos que despertaremos a alguno de los veintitrés cuando tengamos problemas para dormir para que nos ayuden. —dijo el pelinegro lentamente, palabra por palabra, haciéndole eco Angela.

Ginny y George los abrazaron y besaron apenas terminaron de decir la promesa.

—Vamos arriba a que ustedes dos duerman un rato —ordenó Remus, agregando rápidamente antes que pudiesen protestar—. Hermione y Ron se coordinarán con los chicos para lo que haga falta.

Los dos suspiraron resignados y se dejaron llevar por los Merodeadores al cuarto de Sirius, el cual tenía unas cortinas gruesas que facilitaba el que estuviese oscuro aún de día. Al verlo ordenado miraron de reojo a Meg que se sonrojó de inmediato, sonriendo Angela y Harry con picardía. Sirius soltó una carcajada muy similar a un ladrido al verla avergonzada.

—A dormir, par de pillos. —les dijo sonriente.

—Yo no tengo…

—Los vamos a dormir con el hechizo para que descansen profundamente —cortó Remus a Angela—. Aprovecharé para enseñárselo a Sirius.

—Así que nos usarán de ranas de pruebas. —comentó Harry fingiendo molestia.

—Sólo por eso a ti te dormiré yo, ahijadito. —le respondió Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras pensaba que sólo lo haría con ellos dos cuando aprendiese a hacerlo.

—Susto. No lo dejes, tío Remus. Es capaz de dejarme en tal estado que no logren despertarme. —replicó el pelinegro fingiendo miedo, pero sin lograr contener una sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que yo llamo confianza. —comentó Nymph divertida.

—Muy graciosa, primita —respondió Sirius—. Tú aquí, ingrato. —le indicó a Harry señalándole la cama individual de la derecha, luego de convertir su cama matrimonial en dos pequeñas con su varita.

—Estoy segura que es la primera vez que separas tu cama en dos, papá —afirmó Angela mirando las camas, sonrojándose al girarse y ver la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto vergonzoso con que la miraba—. Lo decía porque no le pusiste sabanas y almohada a la que va a usar Harry, mientras dejaste las que usan ustedes en… —Se cortó aún más roja al darse cuenta que había insinuado que no dormía solo.

—Creo que es mejor que no te sigas explicando, pequeña. —afirmó Remus divertido al ver las expresiones de Meg y Sirius.

La rubia rápidamente cambió las sábanas de la cama del lado izquierdo con su varita y le puso unas a la del lado derecho, roja como un tomate. Harry miraba divertido a su padrino que avergonzado los llevaba hasta el baño para que se pusiesen pijama.

Sirius los detuvo en seco frente a la puerta y entró primero, cerrando la puerta tras él, para abrirla minutos después sonrojado y esquivándole la mirada a su hija.

—Entra a cambiarte y déjalo limpio para que luego se cambie Angela. —le indicó con la voz seria a su ahijado.

—Papá, perdóname. Yo no… —se le acercó la chica, tímida y sonrojada, después que Harry entrase al baño—. Perdóname. —le pidió sin saber cómo explicarse sin enredarse más.

Sirius la vio tan avergonzada que se tranquilizó y sonrió, abrazándola con cariño y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Todo está bien, mi pequeña. No te preocupes.

—¿Me duermes tú a mí? —le pidió con un tono de voz muy dulce.

—Pero yo aún no sé hacerlo. Remus sólo bromeaba. Los dormirán Nymph y él. A Harry y a ti los dormiré yo sólo cuando sea seguro. —le respondió con cariño, asustado por su petición.

—Yo confío en que aprenderás rápido y me haría ilusión que yo fuese la primera a quien durmieses. —le insistió con su voz más zalamera, abrazada a él.

—¿Sería seguro que lo hiciese, "lunático"? —le preguntó conmovido por la petición de su hija, pero preocupado por lo insinuado por su ahijado.

—Sí, "canuto". Harry sólo bromeaba —le respondió el ex licántropo sonriente—. Yo lo dormiré a él y luego tú lo harás con ella —Al verlo dudar, mirando a su hija nervioso, agregó—: Si quieres le pido a Aragorn que esté presente para que tú estés más tranquilo.

—Sí —respondió Sirius rápidamente—. Estará Angela más tranquila con su tío aquí. —agregó intentando demostrar una seguridad que no sentía.

Meg rodó los ojos al igual que Remus. Era muy orgulloso para admitir que estaba asustado. Angela se contuvo de sonreír y rápidamente asintió fingiendo conformidad con lo dicho por su padre.

—Voy por él —informó Nymph divertida, saliendo rápidamente en busca del Dunedain.

Harry, que había escuchado todo tras la puerta, sonrió. Le agradaba mucho la forma en que su padrino los protegía a Angela y a él, pues lo trataba con el mismo grado de amor filial que a su hija, al igual que Remus hacía con él y Jessica. Una vez más reafirmó que sus padres habían acertado totalmente al pedirles a los dos Merodeadores que velasen por él en caso de faltar ellos.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo saliendo del baño—. ¿En verdad me dormirás tú, padrino? —le preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad para que no se percatase que los había oído.

—No. Me dormirá a mí. —replicó Angela con orgullo.

—Pero dijiste que me dormirías a mí. —fingió Harry estar resentido.

—Tú lo asustaste, en cambio yo confío plenamente en él. —replicó la chica pasando al lado de Harry, sacándole la lengua como una pequeña que le ha ganado a su hermano.

—Yo también confío en ti, padrino —aclaró rápidamente—. Sólo bromeaba. Por favor, duérmeme tú.

—Pero a mí primero, papá.

—Eso no es justo, me lo planteó a mí primero.

—Pero sólo cuando hubiese aprendido, lo que hará conmigo.

—Lo hará primero conmigo porque soy el mayor.

—Esto es el colmo —los riñó Meg—. Parecen dos niños pequeños peleándose un caramelo. Empiecen a comportarse de acuerdo a su edad.

Justo en ese momento entraban al cuarto Arwen, Nymph y Aragorn, quedándose los tres paralizados en la puerta mirándolos a todos con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Remus? —preguntó Aragorn intrigado.

—Nuestros sobrinos se están peleando por ser el primero que duerma Sirius con el hechizo.

Los dos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

—En ese caso le enseñaré a Sirius como dormir a los dos simultáneamente. —replicó el Dunedain, sonriendo al ver a los dos levantar la cabeza rápidamente mirándolo con un brillo de ilusión en la mirada.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, un poco asustado por el planteamiento, pero recobró rápidamente su pose segura y sonrió.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Aragorn. —le dijo en tono formal.

Aún no podía evitar el sentirse celoso de la similitud y complicidad que había detectado entre tío y sobrina, aunque empezaba a formarse en su mente una nueva forma de entender la relación fraterna entre ellos.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto, amigo. —le respondió Aragorn afable, pues entendía lo que le ocurría.

—Ve a cambiarte, hija. —le indicó rápidamente Sirius a Angela en tono cariñoso, queriendo evitarles a los chicos otra reprimenda por su comportamiento anterior de parte del Dunedain, que ya los había regañado antes por disputas similares.

Angela entró rápidamente al baño mientras Harry se dirigía a la cama que le había indicado su padrino antes. Desde allí se quedó mirando a sus tíos reunidos alrededor de Aragorn, que les explicaba con calma cómo hacerlo pues él era el único de los cuatro Dunedains que sabía dormir a varias personas simultáneamente. Arwen y él tranquilizaron a Sirius en cuanto a la posibilidad de lastimar a los chicos si no le salía bien el hechizo mientras lo aprendía a hacer.

Harry sonrió al pensar que su… hermanita les había estado enseñando a los del E.D.H. a hacerlo, lo cual ya habían logrado la castaña, su novia, su… prima y él. Se le hacía tan extraño llamarlas hermana y prima como ellas le habían pedido.

Desde que conoció a los Weasley les agradeció que le tratasen como parte de la familia. Luego fue Sirius, después Remus y los chicos. El enterarse que Arwen era tía de su mamá y ver como se desbordaba en atenciones y amor hacia él, aún más que antes, lo había hecho feliz pues por primera vez recibía muestras de afecto de alguien de su sangre.

Después que habían vuelto de El Velo de la Muerte, Jessica le había pedido que la llamase prima, luego Angela le pidió que le dijese hermana, la chica de ojos miel se había quejado porque eso no era igualdad, defendiéndose la pelinegro por el trato que existía entre su papá y él, el cual se asemejaba mucho al de un padre con su hijo. Aquello era cierto, él quería y respetaba mucho a Remus, pero su trato con él era el que existía entre tío y sobrino, mientras con Sirius existía mayor compenetración y complicidad, sintiéndose como padre e hijo.

Jessica estaba clara en aquello y se encogió de hombros, reafirmándose en que Harry era primo suyo y Angela su hermana. Tanto Jessica como él habían notado la preferencia que sentía Angela por Remus entre sus tíos, incluso sobre Aragorn, muy similar a la que él sentía por Sirius. Su padrino se notaba celoso del cariño que ella les profesaba a Aragorn y a Remus, además de mostrarse enojado con la cercanía de George a "su niña" hasta que supo de su noviazgo, lo cual empeoró la situación hasta que se resignó y lo aceptó como yerno suyo.

Harry también había notado que, inconscientemente, Angela y él se empezaron a comportar como hermanos, generalmente muy unidos pero riñendo a veces por el cariño de Sirius. Denegó levemente ante ese pensamiento. Era una chiquillada, lo sabía, pero… al mismo tiempo, de una manera extraña, le hacía sentirse normal con una familia propia. Un poco extraña y compleja pero su familia.

Al ver a la chica salir del baño con su pijama aguamarina de pantalón y camisa manga larga de algodón, una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y expresión de aventura, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Parecía que fuese a salir de excursión y no que la fuesen a dormir en unos minutos. Se levantó, fue hacia ella, la abrazó y le dio un tierno y protector beso en la frente, llevándola de la mano hasta la cama. Sonrió al escuchar que Angela le susurraba que estaba muy emocionada.

Los seis adultos en la habitación los miraban disimuladamente, mientras fingían terminar de hablar sobre el hechizo. Estaban felices de verlos tan unidos, enternecidos por el trato que se profesaban últimamente, preocupados por lo decididos, impulsivos y desobedientes que eran los dos, conociendo aquellas dos profecías cinco de los presentes allí… Además los tenía preocupados lo que habían tramado el lunes, cuando le hicieron aquella promesa al hombre de ojos grises.

—Chicos, yo preferiría que Aragorn… —empezó Sirius.

—Por favor papá, hazlo tú. —lo interrumpió Angela suplicante.

—Además de Gryffindor eres un Merodeador, padrino. Estamos seguros que lo harás bien —afirmó con seguridad Harry—. Los dos confiamos en ti.

Remus sonrió al ver la expresión emocionada de su amigo. Esos dos chicos harían de Sirius Black lo que quisiesen.

Sirius, ante las palabras de su hija y su ahijado, sintió que el corazón le latía muy rápido, pletórico de dicha por el afecto que le profesaban los dos chicos, llenándose todo su ser de seguridad. Avanzó hacia ellos con firmeza, levantó su mano derecha hacia ellos y ejecutó el complicado hechizo que le había enseñado el que fue su cuñado. Sonrió dichoso al ver a los dos chicos quedarse profundamente dormidos con aquella expresión de paz en sus rostros.

—¡Asombroso! —exclamó Arwen sin poder contenerse.

Aquello sorprendió a Sirius que se giró a mirarla, interrogándola con la mirada.

—Angelica tenía razón en que eres un mago extraordinario. —afirmó Aragorn sonriente.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero… No entiendo. —replicó Sirius desconcertado.

—Hasta donde sabemos por Mithrandir, sólo Angela ha podido dominar este hechizo para dormir a varias personas al mismo tiempo en su primer intento —le respondió el Dunedain, brillándole la mirada con alegría al ver el orgullo por la hija en los ojos grises del hombre que tenía frente a él, aunque notaba también su desconcierto—. Yo lo logré en mi segundo intento y la mayoría requiere varias prácticas para conseguirlo.

Sirius quedó mudo de la impresión, pues sabía por Angelica que Aragorn era un Dunedain de gran fuerza mágica y muy aventajado entre los suyos.

—Estoy convencida que la seguridad que los chicos te transmitieron lograron que fluyera con mucha facilidad tu magia. —le dijo Arwen sonriente.

—Felicitaciones "canuto".

—Gracias "lunático". —le respondió de manera automática, mirando fijamente a Aragorn y Arwen, intentando digerir lo dicho por ellos. Sintió a Meg abrazándolo por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Reaccionó y sonrió.

—Vamos a las propiedades que Bill adquirió en tu nombre para ponerles las protecciones adecuadas y que hables personalmente con cada pareja que las ocupará. —le planteó sonriente Remus.

Ya habían decidido que usarían sólo el encantamiento Fidelius en esas propiedades, que desaparecerían de esa forma para los mundos muggle y mágico, siendo protegida la mansión en Nottingham con escudo y pupilo en lugar de ocultamiento por petición de Sirius. No habían conseguido que cambiase de opinión. Estaba decidido a ser esta vez él quien apareciese como blanco visible y no permitir que otro protegiese a los suyos, con el sabor amargo de lo ocurrido con Peter aún torturándolo, pero aceptando la protección ofrecida por su padrino de boda por la seguridad de su prometida y sus tres hijos.

Pues para él eran tan hijos suyos Harry y Timothy como lo era Angela y lo serían en un futuro próximo los que tendría con Meg. Sabía que Harry era mayor de edad y que viviría primordialmente en Deercourage, pero le había arrancado la promesa de quedarse en su casa al menos una noche cada semana para compartir como padre e hijo.

Las casitas que finalmente habían aceptado los tíos de su hija también serían visibles, protegidas con escudo y pupilo, haciendo esto sonreír a Sirius y denegar levemente a Remus, sonriendo luego el de ojos miel y frunciendo el ceño el que los tenía grises cuando Aragorn y Faramir se empeñaron en pagárselas en sólo dos plazos, cediendo para no generar problemas con ellos.

Seis horas más tarde subió Sirius a su cuarto para estar al pendiente del despertar de Angela y Harry, un poco cansado luego de pasar aquél tiempo convenciendo a los miembros más nuevos de la O.D.F. (que casi no lo conocían) de aceptar su ofrecimiento.

Hacían el papeleo de inmediato gracias a lo diligente de Bill, para no darles oportunidad de arrepentirse, mientras Eowyn, Arwen, Faramir o Aragorn procedían a hacer una variante del encantamiento de ocultamiento con la pareja que sería los nuevos dueños, de modo que los dos se convirtiesen en guardianes. Aragorn y Arwen habían averiguado cómo hacerlo mientras investigaban sus roles como tutor y guía, siendo posible hacerlo con parejas unidas por un amor sincero.

Sirius había tenido que acceder a que todos le pagasen poco a poco las propiedades aunque logró convencerlos de no pagarle intereses, sino estudiar un bono especial cuando estuviesen a punto de finalizar con el último pago, según la variación de los precios de las propiedades en ese tiempo.

Notando su cansancio Meg le había pedido que volviese a Deercourage, convenciéndolo con que estuviese presente para el despertar de los chicos, mientras los tíos de su hija iban con Bill y ella a Nottingham para poner el escudo y los pupilos.

—Buenas tardes bellos durmientes. —los saludó, sonriendo enternecido al verlos frotarse los ojos como niños pequeños.

—¡Lo hiciste al primer intento, padrino! —exclamó feliz Harry.

—¡Sabía que lo harías muy bien! —saltó la chica de pelo negro a abrazar a su padre feliz, tomándolo desprevenido, cayendo el Merodeador al piso con su hija encima.

—¡Padrino!

—¡Papá!

Exclamaron Harry y Angela simultáneamente, con la preocupación por él evidenciándose en sus voces.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry mientras se apresuraba hacia ellos para ayudarlos a incorporarse.

—¿Te lastimé? —le preguntó angustiada Angela separándose de él—. No puedo creer que sea tan torpe. Voy por tía E…

La cortó la risa como ladrido del Merodeador. Paralizándolos a los dos, agachados junto a él, mirándolo sorprendidos.

—Calma chicos, estoy perfectamente —les aseguró cuando recuperó la compostura—. No eres torpe, hija. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, lo cual ha sido muy divertido.

Se incorporó con tal agilidad que sus dos acompañantes cayeron sentados al piso, sorprendidos por su acción, lo que le hizo soltar otra carcajada a Sirius. Divertido por sus expresiones les tendió sus manos para ayudarlos a incorporarse.

—¿Están ustedes bien?

Los dos asintieron en silencio.

—Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que me ayudaron a regresar —les dijo con cariño, abrazándolos. Comprendía su preocupación por él y la agradecía pero quería tranquilizarlos—. Me han curado, cuidado y protegido para que me restableciese. Estoy bien. Luego de ustedes almorzar los acompañaré a su entrenamiento de hoy.

Los chicos asintieron sonrientes y se abrazaron a él. Deseaban tanto que fuese cierto, que ya estuviese totalmente restablecido como les aseguraba. No estaban tan seguros en cuanto al entrenamiento, pero se habían negado ya varias veces notando su expresión triste en cada oportunidad.

Hermione los regañó a los dos mientras comían por acceder a esa petición de Sirius, diciéndoles "irresponsables". Guardó silencio cuando el Merodeador la escuchó y la regañó recordándole: "Soy el cumpleañero y hoy se me conceden mis deseos", aunque el mohín de disgusto de la castaña le dejó en claro a los tres pelinegros que no estaba de acuerdo.

Horas más tarde regresaban a la casa Angela y Harry muy arrepentidos de haberse dejado convencer. Aragorn llevaba a un casi inconsciente Sirius flotando en una camilla con su varita, mientras Arwen caminaba abrazándolos y diciéndoles que se recuperaría pronto, intentando tranquilizarlos. Con ayuda de Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Mithrandir le habían estabilizado en el Campo Dunedain, pero aún así necesitaba reposo absoluto por algunas horas antes de recuperarse.

Ron convenció a Hermione para que hablase con ellos y les quitase el sentimiento de culpa, pero no logró mucho tampoco. Los otros chicos lograron convencerlos de ayudarles a finiquitar los arreglos para la fiesta de cumpleaños pero no animarlos. A punto estuvieron los dos de suspender la fiesta diciéndoles que por su culpa el cumpleañero estaba en cama y seguramente no podría bajar a disfrutarla, siendo esto evitado por la insistencia de Eowyn y Arwen en que Sirius se les uniría en un rato y se deprimiría si veía que no le tenían su celebración lista, siendo esto confirmado por Remus.

Meg se enteró de todo por Nymph que subió dos horas más tarde, sacando a relucir su lado Black mientras regañaba a su primo por el exceso cometido y el estado en que se encontraban Angela y Harry al sentirse culpables de su recaída. La mujer rubia se unió a los regaños, siendo detenidas las dos por Aragorn que había subido a ver cómo seguía el animago y darle las pociones que le indicase su hermana.

Sirius no se atrevió a contradecirlas ni a preguntar nada, aunque lo visto en el entrenamiento de ese día le había revivido la preocupación por lo vivido por su hija y su sobrina en su infancia. El que las dos se hubiesen visto sometidas tan pequeñas a aquellas prácticas de forma acelerada, por la presión de su hija al anciano, le angustiaba. No había podido contenerse de intervenir durante el entrenamiento de su hija, su ahijado, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Arwen y Aragorn con Mithrandir, evitando los chicos que lo lastimasen seriamente pero sufriendo una recaída seria al alcanzarlo una esfera de alteración de energía que iba dirigida a Harry.

Aragorn lo evaluó por medio de sus dones con Meg y Nymph, después de varios minutos de haberse tomado las pociones, tranquilizándose los tres al saber que estaba débil y agotado pero estable física, mágica y energéticamente. El Dunedain las convenció a las dos de dejarlo bajar ya para que tanto él como los chicos estuviesen más tranquilos.

Cuando bajaron los cuatro a la Sala de Reuniones, con Sirius caminando lentamente pero sin requerir ayuda, suspiraron con alivio Angela y Harry. Los dos se aproximaron rápidamente a él con Ginny, Jessica y Eowyn, las tres últimas con sus varitas afuera procediendo a evaluarlo de inmediato. Los demás sonrieron al ver que Sirius rodaba los ojos y ponía expresión de fastidio pero las dejaba hacer sin decir nada, especialmente por las caras de preocupación de su hija y su ahijado.

La menuda pelirroja y la chica de ojos miel le hicieron reproches cariñosos por engañarlos a todos para ir a presenciar la práctica, involucrándose luego sin hacer caso cuando le pidieron se alejase, saliendo lastimado y teniendo aquella recaída tan seria. Eowyn fue más seria y firme en sus regaños, prohibiéndole terminantemente el tomar nada que contuviese alcohol durante tres días empezando de inmediato, confirmándole que ni siquiera tenía permitido beber cerveza de mantequilla ante su pregunta al respecto.

—Hará exactamente como dices, tía. —aseveró en seguida Angela.

—Nos ocuparemos de que no se porte mal y siga al pie de la letra tus instrucciones. —la apoyó con firmeza Harry.

—Pero… —intentó protestar el Merodeador.

—No te atrevas. —lo interrumpieron a coro los dieciséis chicos, pues los otros catorce también habían estado muy tensos por su recaída.

Neville, Alice, Frank y Augusta Longbottom, que llegaban en ese momento, se quedaron mirándolos a todos interrogantes. Fueron puestos al día rápidamente por Luna, luego de besarse con su prometido, siendo regañado luego Sirius por sus dos amigos y la matrona durante casi quince minutos. Se unió a los regaños Molly en ese momento al llegar allí con el resto del clan Weasley, pues Christopher ya les había dado acceso a todos los miembros de la O.D.F. y algunos de sus familiares más directos por órdenes directas de Harry, luego que éste, Angela y sus tíos los evaluasen.

El líder del E.D.H. había tomado esa decisión para no despertar suspicacias en el grupo, especialmente en Molly Weasley, justificando el que no les diesen acceso antes como "un inexcusable error cometido por el afán de llevar a Sirius a un lugar en que se recuperase, olvidándolo luego todos por su preocupación por él y todo lo vivido últimamente". Molly no les creyó mucho pero lo dejó así por la paz.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando se les habían unido todos los miembros de la O.D.F. con sus hijos y los tres señores Dunedains, Sirius no se atrevía a mirar a ningún lado pues prácticamente todos lo habían regañado por lo que había hecho.

Le dieron a tomar jugo de calabaza, su prometida lo ayudó a picar la torta bromeando que así practicaban para el pastel del martes para que nadie lo regañase por su debilidad y los chicos se hicieron entre ellos muchas bromas, incluyendo a Estrella, Topacio, Eileen, Grace y Jonathan. El blanco principal eran Fred y George, quejándose los gemelos pelirrojos por esto con sus novias que se limitaron a reírse y quitarles las varitas dejándolos casi indefensos, teniendo que apelar a lo que sabían de Magia Antigua para defenderse.

Sirius, Remus, Nymph, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Clarisse, Dorothy, Ámbar, Will, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Oliver, Alexandra, Elias, Simeón, Alex, Dawson y Aragorn se unieron a las bromas, controlando el último que el primero no fuese alcanzado por ninguna, protegiéndolo disimuladamente para que pudiese disfrutar con los chicos. Eowyn se contuvo de reprenderlos al ver a los dos chicos de pelo negro más distendidos.

Los regalos habían sido muy diversos, muy especiales para Sirius los de Timothy, Harry, Angela y Meg.

El del niño era una bolsa mágica blanca para monedas, que tenía dibujados a una mujer rubia de ojos azules con un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises al centro, una joven de pelo negro y ojos grises al lado de la mujer y un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes al lado del hombre, un niño rubio de ojos azules parado al frente y en medio de la pareja que tenían en brazos cada uno un bebe. La tarjeta adjunta decía:

_Feliz Cumpleaños papá Sirius. Gracias por hacerme sentir de nuevo parte de una familia._

_P.D.: Por favor cuídate más, no me dejes nuevamente huérfano._

Con un nudo en la garganta Sirius abrazó al niño y le besó en la frente diciéndole luego:

—Gracias hijo. Es muy especial.

El regalo de Harry fue una escoba Nimbus 1000 idéntica a la que él tenía cuando jugaba en el colegio, en la nota adjunta decía:

_Espero que la disfrutes tanto como la que tenías cuando jugabas con papá. Descubrirás cuando la uses algunas cositas que le he agregado._

_Tienes terminantemente prohibido montarla hasta que estés recuperado, certificado esto por Eowyn, Arwen, Jessica y Ginny._

Fue evidente para Sirius que lo último lo había agregado su ahijado en el último minuto. Suspiró y lo miró con pose de niño regañado, asintiendo, correspondiendo al abrazo de su ahijado con cariño y alborotándole un poco más el cabello con su mano.

Angela le regaló un álbum con fotos de ella, Jessica, Chris & Chris desde que eran bebes, cada una con una explicación escrita por alguno de los cuatro chicos. El animago notó un vacío de casi tres años en las fotos, coincidiendo con el período entre las muertes de los Brown y su llegada a La Casa Flotante. Era evidente que habían entremezclado las fotos para intentar que no se diese cuenta pero… Leyó la tarjeta anexa y sintió que las lágrimas le cegaban los ojos:

_Papá, siempre has estado y estarás conmigo, pues te llevo en mi corazón. Aún así hemos querido mis hermanitos de crianza y yo darte pequeños destellos de esa vida en que no estuviste presente físicamente._

_P.D.: Cuídate más papito, no quiero que te alejes de mí nuevamente._

Con un nudo en la garganta forzó una sonrisa y abrazó a su hija con cariño, agradeciéndole el regalo con un beso en la frente.

Meg lo sorprendió con una varita de saúco con núcleo de cola de Thestral de treinta y tres centímetros. Venía en una caja alargada de madera de fresno recubierta en su interior con un paño con los colores y el escudo de Gryffindor. Adjuntas venían dos notas y un equipo de mantenimiento de varitas. La primera nota tenía la descripción exacta de la varita escrita por Faramir, la segunda decía:

_La varita de madera de hiedra con pelo de Veela no era la más adecuada para ti, pero tía Jill me la dio cuando murió su única hija y le pedí a Remus te la diese mientras el encargado actualmente de la Tienda de Ollivander conseguía una adecuada para ti. Dale la otra a Faramir para que él le consiga a su verdadero propietario._

_El Pacto de Amor Dunedain no reconoció la varita de mi prima porque no te correspondía realmente, toma ésta y si Faramir tiene razón no sólo tu magia sino también la mía y el Pacto la reconocerán._

_Te amo. Te suplico no vuelvas a hacer nada que te ponga en peligro._

Con mano temblorosa tomó el palito de madera de color marrón grisáceo. Abrió de par en par sus ojos grises al sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo mientras una extraña luz negra con destellos plateados lo envolvía, cambiando a un color rojizo y luego a un blanco puro. Un segundo después todo volvía a la normalidad.

—Sí. Definitivamente es tu varita —afirmó con expresión de sorpresa Faramir, sonriendo ampliamente un segundo después—. ¿Por qué no la pruebas con alguna broma especial? —le dijo señalándole con una cabezadita a George y guiñándole un ojo.

El pelirrojo intentó correr al ver la expresión pícara de su suegro, pero no fue suficientemente rápido. Escuchó con demasiada claridad las carcajadas con sus orejas diez veces más grandes de lo normal mientras Remus se burlaba diciendo:

—Creo que ya no necesitarás las extensibles. ¿Quieres unas a juego, Fred?

Tres horas más tarde Meg regañó a Sirius nuevamente, pues quería que subiese ya a su cuarto y él no quería dejar de disfrutar su fiesta. Cedió sin quejarse más cuando se unieron a los regaños Angela, Harry, Remus y Timothy, gruñendo en voz baja pero haciéndoles caso. Aragorn y su hermana subieron con los seis, sirviéndole de apoyo el primero en las escaleras mientras Eowyn gruñía en voz baja tras ellos. La Dunedain le dio la poción con sabor a chocolate apenas lo vio en la cama, cambiándole Remus la ropa por pijama con su varita cuando él ya estaba prácticamente dormido.

Molly escuchó el día antes de las doce bodas a Harry y los del G.A.H. hablando sobre lo que harían con los tres ex mortífagos. Planeaban dejar a Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy y Severus Snape encerrados en el que fue el consultorio de los papás de Hermione, con suficiente comida en la alacena (que instalarían allí) para una semana y las varitas. Pondrían un bloqueo especial para que siguiese pareciendo abandonado a los vecinos y que les alertase si llegaba a ocurrir algo irregular allí, de modo que tanto Angela como los de La Orden del Fénix estuviesen tranquilos en cuanto a ellos por ese día.

Tres días después Draco sería trasladado a Darlington, pues se quedaría a vivir con Ámbar y Will Hart mientras se producía su audiencia y el retorno a clases. Ese día trasladarían también a Narcissa a la casita en Wick en que vivirían Alexandra y Viktor Krum, que se habían ofrecido a vigilar a la ex mortífaga.

Con Snape aún estaban indecisos. Sirius y Aragorn querían dejarlo aislado en el que fue el consultorio de los papás de Hermione. Pero Remus y Harry opinaban que podía ser peligroso, sugiriendo que aceptasen la propuesta de Chloe y Elias de llevarlo con ellos a Aberdeen. Arwen se oponía a que le llevasen a un sitio tan frío por su salud, recordándoles que Julia y Boris propusieron también llevarlo con ellos a Limerick, considerando además que los dos venían de Durmstrang y nunca fueron alumnos de él, a diferencia de Chloe. A Eowyn y Aragorn les molestaba que ella tuviese tantas consideraciones con él, aunque sabían que era por la tranquilidad de Angela.

Justo en ese momento la matrona Weasley se decidió a interrumpirlos y se acercó a ellos con la bandeja en que les llevaba té y chocolate, diciéndoles mientras les servía las tazas:

—A ese traidor me lo llevan a Grimmauld. Así Angela estará tranquila y yo podré ocuparme que no le haga daño a nadie —agregando al ver asomarse protestas en los rostros de todos—: Penélope y los elfos me ayudarán a evitar que dañe a Percy, Abby o Fleur cuando no estén en casa Charlie, Bill o Arthur. La casa es grande y lo podemos acomodar de modo que sea fácil vigilarlo.

—No me gusta la idea que esté cerca de un joven ciego que no se sabe desenvolver bien aún y de dos mujeres embarazadas. —la contrarió Sirius serio.

—A mí tampoco, mucho menos si siguen pensando dejarle la varita para que haga bases de pociones. —lo apoyó Eowyn de inmediato.

—Pues llévenlo a casa sin varita —se encogió de hombros la matrona—. Yo no estoy de acuerdo en que Narcissa Malfoy o Severus Snape tengan sus varitas consigo.

—Las chicas tienen razón en que el hacer algo útil los tendrá distraídos y evitará que tengan tiempo de tramar cosas. —les recordó Remus.

—Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que le echen a perder la luna de miel a los jóvenes Búlgaros llevando con ellos a Narcissa Malfoy. —intervino de nuevo Molly.

—Hasta donde hemos averiguado Narcissa Malfoy era conocedora de los planes de los mortífagos, por su posición como esposa de uno de los más cercanos a Voldemort, pero sólo aplicó maldiciones cuando le era ordenado directamente y estaba rodeada de mortífagos. —opinó pensativo Faramir, interviniendo por primera vez.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —le preguntó Remus.

—Narcissa Malfoy podría ir a Grimmauld para quedar bajo la vigilancia de Molly, que sabe hacer vendajes y compresas por lo que detectaría de inmediato cualquier irregularidad en lo que ha dicho hará para colaborar —les expuso con tranquilidad el hombre de ojos y pelo castaños claros—. Severus Snape iría a la casita de Dublín con Eowyn y conmigo. Ella es experta en pociones y el equivalente a una medimaga. Así nos aseguramos que él siga vivo y Angela tranquila.

—No. Iría a la casita de Edimburgo con Arwen y conmigo —planteó en tono firme Aragorn—. Eowyn y yo sentimos el mismo rechazo por él debido a la muerte de las gemelas, pero Arwen le ha atendido en cuanto a su salud desde que los rescatamos por cariño a Angela. Mi esposa también es buena en pociones y sabrá si intenta algo con las bases para pociones.

Arwen sonrió contenta porque su esposo finalmente había aceptado lo que ella le había propuesto antes de esa reunión. Sabía que él se contenía mejor que Eowyn en cuanto a Snape.

—¿Está de acuerdo con que sea Narcissa Malfoy quien vaya a su casa, señora Weasley? —le preguntó con seriedad Harry, sonriendo al ella asentir y agitarle su negra cabellera con un gesto cariñoso.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante el ofrecimiento del que sería su padrino de bodas al día siguiente. No comprendía cómo iba a ser capaz de tener bajo su mismo techo a uno de los causantes de la muerte de Angelica. Notó que le sonreía con cariño a la esposa pero que sus ojos brillaban con un color azul eléctrico, levantándose de la mesa luego de susurrarle algo al oído a Arwen. Decidido lo siguió luego de pedirle a Meg en un susurro que no fuese con él.

—¿Qué quieres Sirius? —le preguntó tenso Aragorn al notar que lo seguía, deteniéndose junto a los árboles cercanos al cuartel en Bristol.

—Saber porqué has propuesto poner a ese asesino bajo tu protección.

—Por la misma razón que tu hija hizo esa promesa —le respondió sin mirarlo—. Respeto a la última voluntad de Albus Dumbledore aunque no estemos de acuerdo con su pensar.

—No puedo comprender que lo protejan cuando es uno de los principales culpables de la muerte de Angelica y Jennifer. —le replicó molesto Sirius.

—Pero no el principal culpable. —murmuró entre dientes Aragorn, con los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Sirius alcanzó a oírle por el silencio que los rodeaba, notando el aspecto tan tenso del hombre de espaldas a él. A su mente acudieron las palabras de las gemelas tras El Velo de la Muerte y creyó comprender qué lo atormentaba.

—Si ustedes cuatro se hubiesen quedado es muy probable que igual hubiesen muerto las gemelas, pues Remus, Lily, James, Alice, Frank y yo no pudimos evitar que les tendiesen esa trampa —le dijo en tono suave, notando que alrededor de los puños de él se formaban esferas de energía azul oscura, como el color del mar en la noche, casi negro.

»Puede ser que Angelica falleciese antes de nacer Angela al discutir con Luthien para que no las separase de ti —El estallido de la primera esfera contra una roca cercana hizo que se asomasen varios a la puerta posterior de la casa—. Jennifer y Angelica están tranquilas al saber que tú eres el tío, tutor y protector de sus hijas —La segunda esfera de energía se estrelló contra otra roca—. Y yo estoy agradecido a la vida porque mi hija los consiguiese cuando más desesperada estaba. ¿Sabes que cuando se acercó a ustedes estaba tentada a hacer lo mismo que Angelica?

—¿Qué? —le preguntó casi sin aliento Aragorn, girándose a mirarlo a los ojos. El anciano les había dicho que se había visto tentada de hacerlo por primera vez la noche luego de la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia, por segunda vez después del ataque a La Madriguera y luego en el ataque al tren. No eso, no que lo había pensado cuando sólo era una niña de diez años. Sintió que el corazón se le oprimía.

—Ella me lo dijo en Deercourage el día que hablamos y ella reveló que las cinco parejas del E.D.H. habían hecho el Pacto de Amor Dunedain —le respondió Sirius, suspirando al verlo denegar con expresión desesperada. Sabía que los que estaban en el pasillo sólo habían oído el final de su conversación, en que por los nervios su hija había hablado en voz muy alta—. El anciano propuso entrenarla por eso, para sacarle esa idea de la cabeza —Al verlo cerrar los ojos con expresión derrotada se reafirmó en lo que había pensado minutos antes.

»De lo que he compartido con ustedes desde que me rescataron de ese terrible lugar puedo decir algo con seguridad: fue tu presencia cerca de ella lo que impidió realmente que lo hiciese —Al notar que abría los ojos y lo miraba asombrado le sonrió con suavidad—. Aunque no supiese que eras su tío estoy seguro que se sentía afín contigo por tu parecido con la mamá.

Aragorn recordó algunas miradas de la entonces niña Angela aquellos primeros meses de contacto. Los dos intuitivamente se habían sentido cercanos, teniendo la sensación de estar con alguien conocido. Sólo que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a relacionar aquello con Angelica pues el recuerdo les dolía a ambos.

—Te he envidiado muchas veces desde que noté la gran afinidad que siente mi hija contigo, la seguridad que expresa cada vez que la apoyas y cuidas, el respeto con el que acepta tus regaños, el cariño tan grande que te profesa. Pero he comprendido al fin que nunca me quitarás mi lugar de padre porque tienes el tuyo propio: el guardián cariñoso de mi pequeña —le dijo con tono sereno Sirius.

»Tú, tu esposa, tu hermana y tu cuñado son tan inocentes de la muerte de las gemelas como lo somos Remus y yo. No vuelvas a culparte nunca de la forma en que el destino nos torció la vida, por favor. Las chicas y los gemelitos se sobrepusieron a su soledad y consiguieron un rayito de luz en ustedes cuatro. Los siguen necesitando tanto o más que en esa oportunidad, especialmente Angela a ti —Tomó aire profundamente antes de decir lo siguiente—. Perdóname el egoísmo pero necesito que estés sereno y seguro por la tranquilidad de mi hija. Sólo tú puedes ayudarla en formas que ni siquiera el señor Mithrandir podrá jamás hacerlo, como siempre lo hiciste con Angelica.

Aragorn tragó saliva, tomó una respiración profunda y se acercó decidido a él, sus ojos aguamarinas clavados en los grises hasta que estuvo a un paso de él, tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa agradecida. Correspondió al abrazo en que se vio estrechado. Su sonrisa se amplió al percibir que Sirius intentaba calmarle con lo que manejaba del don de las emociones, permitiéndoselo agradecido.

Arwen, Eowyn, Meg y Molly se limpiaban las lágrimas del rostro mientras Remus y Faramir sonreían con alivio. Los dos se habían preparado para contener y separar a los dos hombres cuando se asomaron a la puerta, deteniéndose al oír a Sirius hablar.

Aragorn le pidió a Sirius que le permitiese hablar a solas con Angela y Faramir al llegar a Deercourage. Lo tranquilizó rápidamente, al ver que su rostro se llenaba de extrañeza y preocupación, diciéndole que sólo quería que los ayudase a los dos a preparar algo especial para Arwen y Eowyn el día de las bodas. Agregó que no le decían a Jessica porque estaba en entrenamiento con Ginny y ellas dos sobre medimagia, bajo la tutela del señor Mithrandir.

El hombre de ojos grises accedió no muy convencido sobre los motivos de su amigo. Había notado que al igual que su hija y la que fue su esposa le cambiaba el color de los ojos según su estado de ánimo. No tenía mucho tiempo conociéndolo pero sí el suficiente para saber que algo lo angustiaba y no le decía para no provocarle una recaída.

"_¿Será acaso sobre lo que le conté que me dijo mi hija?"_. No estaba seguro pero creía que aquello sólo había incrementado su preocupación por algo más, algo que también angustiaba a su hija. _"¿Pero qué es lo que los tiene tan tensos a veces, cuando creen que nadie los ve? Espero que Faramir, el cual hasta donde he visto es tan sereno y certero como Remus, los ayude a los dos con lo que sea que los esté preocupando"_.

—Angela, pequeña. —la llamó con cariño Sirius, preocupado por el cansancio que delataba su rostro y que estuviese durmiendo a mitad de tarde.

—¿Papá? —preguntó entreabriendo los ojos, adormilada.

—Sí mi niña. Disculpa que te despierte pero tus tíos Aragorn y Faramir quieren hablar a solas contigo —le dijo con dulzura, apartándole con cuidado un mechón de pelo que le ubicó tras la oreja—. Te ves muy cansada. ¿Dormiste mal de nuevo anoche?

—Un poco, pero Luna y Ron nos ayudaron a Harry y a mí a dormir con leche tibia —le respondió con sinceridad mientras se incorporaba, suspirando al verlo fruncir el ceño—. No te preocupes, papá, sólo estamos un poco acelerados por lo de mañana. Cuando nos veamos de nuevo al regreso de tu luna de miel nos verás frescos porque habremos dormido todos los días corrido hasta tarde. —aseveró con una sonrisa, levantándose rápidamente para ir con sus tíos.

Aragorn y Faramir se miraron de reojo preocupados pero no comentaron nada, desapareciéndose un minuto después con la chica hacia La Casa Flotante. Cuando Angela terminó de leerles las cartas que le había dejado su mamá procedió Aragorn a leer la que le había dejado a él. Faramir los escuchó en silencio, su temple de carácter puesto duramente a prueba por lo que estaba escuchando.

Un pesado silencio los envolvió a los tres durante siete largos y tensos minutos antes que el hombre de ojos y pelo castaño claro les hiciese una sugerencia que asombró a sus dos acompañantes, pero que luego de pensarlo un poco les pareció era lo mejor. Una vez que hicieron lo dicho por Faramir reaparecieron los tres, cada uno de los tíos tomando una mano de la chica, los tres con expresiones muy serias.

—Les prometo que yo me ocupo de ellos dos si esto es inevitable, siempre y cuando ustedes dos me prometan que hacen todo lo posible para que no se presente esa situación extrema. —les pidió Faramir abrazando a Angela y mirando fijamente a Aragorn.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no nos veamos en esa situación. Gracias por cuidar de George si es inevitable, tío. —le dijo la chica entre sollozos, aferrándose a él mientras lograba calmarse un poco.

—Yo te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ninguno de los dos se vea forzado a tomar esa decisión, o al menos que mi pequeña no tenga que hacerlo. Gracias por comprometerte a velar por Arwen si es ineludible para mí el hacerlo —le palmeó en el hombro Aragorn mientras le acariciaba la cabellera a la chica, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas surcasen su rostro—. Arathorn y Angelica serían los nombres si yo no… —Se le quebró la voz sin poder terminar lo que quería decirle.

—Tengamos esperanza en que los veremos nacer los tres, cargándolos en brazos y recordando esto como un mal momento, nada más. —les indicó con voz suave Faramir.

Lo que habían visto ya era algo diferente a lo descrito por Angelica, pero la amenaza sobre sus dos acompañantes seguía presente, aparentemente ineludible, aunque él creyó entender algo antes que desapareciesen. No habían logrado ir más adelante por el mismo extraño fenómeno descrito por quién fue su cuñada, una extraña barrera temporal, la misma que les había regresado a su época real, pero justo antes creyó ver… Preferiría que no se presentase esa situación aunque hubiese ese ínfimo rayito de luz tras ella.

Cuando volvieron a Deercourage los dos hombres lucían apenados mientras Angela se reía con picardía. La chica se burlaba de ellos pues, según lo que Sirius entendía, las esposas de éstos se les habían adelantado preparando algo especial en sus respectivas casas creyendo que nadie iría ya allí a excepción de ellas con sus esposos. Por ésto sus dos amigos estaban apenados al haber llevado allí a su sobrina, pero ésta se limitaba a burlarse de sus expresiones y hacer preguntas "curiosas" con "inocencia".

Sirius los salvó de responderle al pedirle a la chica que fuese a ayudar a Meg con la túnica de boda, pues la oía quejarse mucho pero no lo dejaba entrar a su habitación. Angela subió los primeros escalones lentamente, canturreando que le preguntaría sus dudas a la mujer rubia, empezando a correr escaleras arriba riéndose al oírlos a los tres exclamar a coro:

—¡No!

Sirius miró a sus dos acompañantes interrogante sobre las preguntas que le escuchó hacer a su hija, viéndolos suspirar y hacerle señas que los acompañase al jardín posterior. Allí le explicaron lo que preparaban normalmente los Dunedains para las lunas de miel, que por lo visto sus esposas tenían planeado revivir la Nochebuena. Ellos habían pensado tener una celebración especial con ellas, pero no se les había ocurrido el tener una segunda luna de miel. Sirius se burló de ellos unos minutos, riéndose de sus expresiones ante las preguntas de su hija, preocupándose al recordarle Faramir que la chica había dicho que le preguntaría a Meg.

—¿Crees que Meg le responderá a sus preguntas? —lo interrogó preocupado Aragorn al ver el cambio en su expresión, saliendo corriendo con Faramir tras él al verlo asentir y devolverse rápidamente a la casa.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto una muy divertida Meg se burlaba de una jovencita de ojos grises y pelo negro, roja como un tomate, que le pedía que hablasen de la túnica y olvidase sus preguntas. Los tres hombres se devolvieron al pasillo a tomar aire, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

Aragorn y Faramir llevaron a Sirius a su cuarto, al frente del de su prometida, para que descansase un poco de la agitación de ese día. Le recordaron que al día siguiente debía estar en forma mientras sonreían pícaramente, hablando con él hasta que lo vieron quedarse dormido.

Suspiraron al encontrarse sus miradas. La averiguación ya estaba hecha y las decisiones pertinentes al momento que estaban viviendo tomadas. Los tres habían decidido sepultar aquello en lo profundo de sus mentes y corazones hasta que llegase el momento de enfrentar esa situación. Faramir los convenció a los dos de decirles medias verdades a George y Arwen para que no los presionasen más con preguntas y al mismo tiempo facilitarle a él su tarea si se hacía ineludible.

Desde primeras horas de la mañana del martes 24 de diciembre de 1997 el #12 Deercourage Place, el #12 de Grimmauld Place, La Madriguera, El Nuevo Amanecer y el #7 Calle Faith en Bristol eran un hervidero con doce novias demasiado nerviosas, doce novios que fingían estar tranquilos pero no atinaban a ponerse los calcetines, veintidós chicos y veintitrés adultos que intentaban tranquilizarlos, arreglarse y poner todo a punto tanto en las casas como en Hogwarts.

Eran ayudados en el colegio por un anciano que sonreía feliz, una Dunedain pura de sonrisa serena y un Dunedain puro con una ceja levantándose cada diez minutos. Los tres colaboraban con los otros profesores con los detalles de último minuto. También ayudaban Madam Maxime, Athos y Aramis Giscard, que habían venido de Francia para las bodas de sus amigos y a conocer a los pilluelos que los habían engañado con el traslado de la reliquia.

En el Gran Comedor los chicos habían sustituido las cuatro largas mesas por doce mesas redondas con nueve sillas ubicadas alrededor de cada una. Habían ubicado además una en forma de herradura alargada cubriendo la pared del fondo y parte de los laterales, con cerca de ciento veinte sillas alrededor.

En donde generalmente estaba ubicada la mesa de los profesores habían ubicado doce parejas de macetas con flores muy vistosas sobre las cuales flotaban mágicamente velas que cambiaban entre colores pasteles. Estaban flanqueados por el lado izquierdo por un gran árbol de navidad que además de las tradicionales esferas de colores brillantes lucían las figuritas de doce parejas de novios bailando, con las hadas volando de la una a la otra por curiosidad, dándole un brillo móvil especial al enorme pino que Hagrid había llevado para la ocasión.

En la punta del árbol brillaba una extraña flor con forma de estrella, sus cinco pétalos iridiscentes reflejaban de forma extraña pero hermosa las luces que incidían sobre ellos. La había llevado Luna y hecho flotar hasta la punta del árbol el profesor Flitwick, luego que él y la profesora Sprout la admirasen. Nunca habían sabido de esa variante tan exótica de Flor Voladora.

La joven rubia le regaló una maceta con el pequeño arbusto del que habían sacado la flor a la jefe de Hufflepuff, repitiéndole las recomendaciones que les había dado el extraño ermitaño a su novio y ella cuando les regaló los dos arbustos. Les había asegurado que era inofensiva y florecía una anualmente, pero que una vez se marchitase debían ser tratados con mucho cuidado sus pétalos. Éstos servían de base para pociones sólo si eran cortados adecuadamente en los primeros minutos luego del amanecer del tercer día de su florecimiento, pues luego se volvían venenosos.

Mithrandir los había escuchado con mucho interés, llevando luego aparte a los dos chicos para interrogarles sobre la persona que les había dado tan extraño obsequio. Sonrió al comprender que Dagnir, el hermano menor desaparecido de Orodreth, se había conseguido a la biznieta de su sobrino Legolas luego de salir del Sello Dunedain antes que fuese blindado. Deducía que había llevado con él tres plantas de los Mundos Perdidos, regalándoles a la pareja de chicos dos muestras de cada una.

"_Eso sólo puede significar que mi viejo amigo sabía que iba a morir y quería transmitir sus conocimientos a alguien abierto de mente. ¿Cómo ha dado con la chica rubia?"_. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que el castaño mencionó la revista del papá de su novia y aquello le respondió su pregunta, sonriéndoles suavemente.

Suspiró al saber que los chicos se habían arriesgado a salir del colegio sin pedir permiso para visitar a Derek Lovegood, que se encontraba en su casa en cama luego de su última excursión. Cuidaba de él la señorita Lana Drew, que conversó animadamente con Neville mientras la rubia lo hacía con su padre. Se habían reunido luego los cuatro con "el extraño ermitaño" que les dio distintos y llamativos obsequios a cada uno antes de quedarse dormido. La mujer de pelo largo y castaño rojizo no consiguió rastros de él al día siguiente, según les escribió a los chicos.

Había una explicación lógica para aquello visto desde el punto de vista de un Dunedain puro. Una vez cumplido su objetivo de transmitir sus conocimientos se retiraba a descansar para siempre lejos de otros humanos a quienes no quería generar sentimientos de aflicción, dejando su materia a la naturaleza para que continuase con el ciclo de la vida mientras su espíritu volaba lejos a la siguiente aventura.

Mithrandir se despidió de los chicos y se aproximó a uno de los ventanales para desde allí despedirse en silencio de Dagnir, quien fue un buen amigo en su lejana infancia. Se habían separado finalizando su adolescencia al tomar rumbos distintos.

Las risas de los niños pasando corriendo a su lado le retornaron al lugar en el que se encontraba, sonriendo al ver a la castaña regañándolos mientras la chica de ojos miel volvía a acomodar las guirnaldas que los chicos habían arrastrado con ellos en la carrera. Detuvo con un gesto de su mano a Hermione para que no les quitase puntos, guiñándole con picardía un ojo mientras le señalaba los jardines exteriores.

Hermione comprendió el gesto y le encomendó a Ron que vigilase que Gabrielle, Timothy, Chris & Chris ayudasen a Fred, George, Hagrid, Madam Maxime, Athos y Aramis Giscard con las decoraciones que pondrían en los terrenos del colegio, en el espacio que habían aislado del frío aire invernal mediante paredes hechas de hielo las profesoras Maxime, Galadriel y Minerva. Allí sería útil su ingenio y exceso de energía.

Jefferson bajó triste la mirada al comprender que no lo había enviado allí por su problema de salud, levantándola en seguida cuando la castaña le asignó ayudar a Estrella, Topacio y Grace con los adornos de las guirnaldas que se afanaban en ubicar Jessica, Isolda, Daphne y Neville, mientras Harry, Angela y Luna arreglaban los adornos que iban en cada mesa con su ayuda.

Galadriel había llegado a susurrarle al anciano en confianza que la castaña era todo un general a la hora de organizar a sus compañeros, haciéndolo sonreír. Mientras tanto Elrond los miraba con el ceño fruncido, desde el punto en que ayudaba a Madam Pince a ubicar libros que entonaban villancicos en puntos estratégicos del Gran Comedor, escogidos también por Hermione.

Los chicos habían ya decorado con motivos navideños las casitas en que vivirían los que se casarían ese día y los que ya eran esposos. Habían ayudado a convencer a Molly de que les permitiese a Fleur y Bill pasar esa noche en Dover, así como a Abby y Charlie en Salisbury y a Penélope con Percy en La Madriguera, retornando las tres parejas a Grimmauld al día siguiente hasta que las tres mujeres diesen a luz. Se habían enterado una semana antes que el muy correcto chico de lentes había encargado familia antes de casarse, peleándose en la matrona las ganas de reñirlo y de estrujarlo en un fuerte abrazo, ganando la segunda opción.

Arthur logró convencer entonces a Molly que le legasen su casa a esta pareja, asentándose ellos definitivamente en Grimmauld, como les había pedido Sirius con apoyo de Angela y Harry. Molly aceptó pues sabía que su hijo se sentiría más cómodo y seguro en La Madriguera que en ningún otro lugar con su limitación visual.

Ámbar, Dorothy y Eowyn ya habían logrado convencer a Percy de ser su asesor legal en las heladerías que llevaban entre las tres en el Callejón Diagon (la que fue de Fortescue) y en Hogsmeade (abierta a inicios de octubre), así como estaban a punto de convencerlo Clarisse, Remus y Faramir los ayudase de manera similar con la tienda de Ollivander.

Mithrandir con mucha dificultad contuvo la risa al ver a la castaña riñendo a Angela y Harry que se arrojaban con sus varitas confeti, viendo a los dos chicos asentir apenados y limpiar el desorden que habían provocado. Aquello contrastaba notoriamente con la imagen que vio unos días atrás a primera hora de la mañana en Deercourage, cuando fue a visitarlos.

El chico de pelo negro les ordenaba a la castaña el ir con su pelirrojo novio, Estrella y Jefferson a arreglar la casita en Carlisle para Clarisse y Kingsley, la de Greenock para Esther y Steve y la de Swansea para Katie y Lee, mientras él iba con su novia, Gabrielle y Christopher a preparar las casas de Wick, la de Aberdeen y la de Limerick. Angela debía ir con George, Isolda y Topacio a la de Belfast a la que irían Sally y Simeón, la de Middlesbrough para Angelina y Roger y la de Norwich para Alicia y Oliver. Jessica le fue asignado que con Fred, Christine y Timothy arreglarían las de Dover, Salisbury y La Madriguera. Finalmente Luna, Neville, Daphne y Eileen se ocuparían de Dublín, Edimburgo y La Pradera, uniendo todos sus esfuerzos finalmente en Nottingham para cerrar la tercera noche en Deercourage.

Por lo que sabía esta última habían terminado decorándola los adultos, pues uno a uno los chicos habían caído dormidos en la sala mientras con movimientos perezosos de sus varitas intentaban decorar, agotados por el ritmo de trabajo de esos tres días para tener las casas listas para las bodas. Con mucho cuidado los habían llevado a las habitaciones del primer y tercer piso de la casa a descansar, avisándoles Remus a los padres que esa noche se quedarían con ellos para que no se preocupasen. Al día siguiente los chicos habían pedido disculpas por el trastorno ocasionado y comenzaron con los arreglos en el colegio, paralelo a los arreglos en Deercourage para el cumpleaños.

"_Y… Han sido bastante hábiles para disimular sus movimientos, pero gracias a mi amplia experiencia con el don del Manejo de la Energía, en el que incluso Angela es aún inexperta, he podido darme cuenta que se nos escapan en pequeños grupos a la biblioteca al menos dos del E.D.H. y uno del G.E.J.M.A. No los he podido seguir para investigar lo que traman por todo el alboroto que existe en el colegio, además que los chicos parecen tener una especial habilidad para tenernos a todos los profesores muy ocupados en diversas actividades"_. Suspiró al pensar en ello.

"_Harry es un líder joven, intuitivo y osado al que los otros siguen y apoyan sin dudar. ¿En qué nuevo lío estarán metidos los diecisiete chicos? Menos mal que habíamos decidido mantener el E.D.H. con sólo doce miembros y creado un nuevo grupo para los otros chicos. Así al menos lo que estos aprenden está bajo control de Jessica con instrucciones de Aragorn y no de Angela directamente"_. Suspiró de nuevo sintiéndose por momentos muy viejo para todas las situaciones que tenía que enfrentar cada día.

Observó a Galadriel ayudando a los más pequeños con los últimos retoques a la decoración. Una suave y triste sonrisa se posó en su rostro. La había conocido desde que era niña, la había entrenado y aprendido a apreciar. Una joven de carácter fuerte y firme que jamás se había enamorado pero que había añorado mucho en su madurez el no haber llegado a ser madre. La había visto contenerse durante el entrenamiento de sus pupilos para no volcar en ellos aquellos sentimientos. Se comportaba según le enseñaron siempre debía hacerlo una Dunedain. Sólo se había permitido poco a poco el dejar fluir aquello con los niños luego que llegasen allí a Hogwarts. Estaba contento porque había podido vivir esa experiencia, pero lamentaba que sólo pudiese disfrutarla unos meses antes de la partida definitiva.

Se giró a mirar a su otro compañero de destino, Elrond, que se encontraba hablando con la directora y los franceses. A él también lo conocía desde pequeño. Lo vio tomar muy joven la responsabilidad de su casa cuando su padre falleció, quedándose solo cuando murió también la mamá y su hermanita. Sabía que en una época estuvo muy enamorado de Galadriel pero ella no le correspondió con algo más allá de una amistad y él se resignó, permaneciendo a su lado como su mejor amigo. Se habían formado los dos como pupilos suyos, los mejores junto a Albus hasta que aparecieron Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir y Eowyn, los cuales habrían sido complementados por las gemelas si ellas no hubiesen muerto.

Observó al gemelito castaño llevarles jugo de calabaza al grupo y preguntarle algo al objetivo de su observación. Suspiró al notar que con el niño dejaba a un lado su gesto adusto y le hablaba con la expresión serena que tenía años sin verle, desde que era muy joven. Le alegraba que el pequeño hubiese podido llegar al corazón acorazado de su pupilo. Así al menos vería un rayito de luz que le permitiría partir tranquilo a la siguiente aventura.

Salió con paso lento hacia los terrenos y se dirigió al lugar que habían acondicionado como pista de baile. Aprobó con una cabezadita el trabajo hecho por los chicos, que colocaron en todas las paredes internas un ramaje con una planta enredadera mágica que aislaría la vibración de la música de las paredes de hielo, permitiendo que el lugar fuese seguro. El techo de vidrio totalmente transparente les permitiría a los invitados que estuviesen allí el ver directamente el cielo.

Si por una extraña casualidad se llegaba a cumplir el vaticinio de Trelawney tendrían "cielo despejado, plagado de estrellas llenas de augurios, con una noche especialmente fría". Sonrió al pensar que ahora la profesora siempre veía en sus cartas y la esfera noches con estrellas llenas de mensajes secretos, intentando seguramente con esto fastidiar a Firenze que se limitaba a ignorarla.

La decoración del lugar era muy alegre, llena tanto de guirnaldas con motivos navideños como de centros de mesa con lirios blancos y campanitas doradas rodeando las bases de candelabros con velas curvadas formando corazones. Los manteles de las mesas y las servilletas tenían bordados varitas cruzadas y anillos engarzados alternándose con ramilletes de novia. Globos de colores blanco, azul, rosado, rojo sangre y verde grama estaban atados cada cierto tramo en el contorno del salón.

Era casi idéntica a la decoración del Gran Comedor. Los chicos habían cumplido su promesa de cuidar todos los detalles para que las novias se pudiesen dedicar con tranquilidad a sus túnicas y los novios a sus trajes, mientras los padrinos se encargaban de los detalles para las lunas de miel luego que los chicos terminaron con las casas.

Lamentaba muchísimo que las parejas disfrutarían de un tiempo de privacidad tan corto, pues en sólo siete días deberían reintegrarse a los entrenamientos. Lo había dispuesto así porque no sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía para transmitirles el mayor cúmulo de conocimientos y habilidades posibles antes de su partida. No le tenía miedo a la muerte pues sabía que era sólo un paso para su siguiente aventura, lo que le preocupaba era no tener tiempo suficiente para entrenar totalmente al menos a los siete con los doce dones ya activos.

Frunció el ceño al pensar cuántas veces se había visto tentado a viajar hacia delante en el tiempo un par de meses para despejar esa duda, deteniéndose al saber que podía llegar a verse tentado de modificar algo de manera grave. _"¿Cuántas veces se habrán contenido mis pupilos en ese don de hacerlo con todo lo que han vivido? Tal vez por eso ha llegado a los chicos involucrados directamente en la Profecía Dunedain el conocimiento de lo ocurrido previamente a que se viese consolidada, para evitar que se vean tentados de usar su don con la finalidad de modificar su pasado. Pero aquellas estrofas sobre los viajeros…"_. La entrada de Christine al lugar corriendo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Profesor, necesitamos su ayuda en… ¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó preocupada al ver su semblante grave.

—Sí pequeña, no te preocupes —le sonrió con suavidad, diciéndole una media verdad al ver su expresión de incredulidad—. Estaba pensando que tal vez los antiguos se equivocaron al aislarnos afectivamente, pues nosotros nunca hubiésemos podido hacer algo tan hermoso como esto que ustedes han hecho por quienes quieren.

—Perdone usted profesor, pero eso no es en lo único que se equivocaron esos señores —le replicó la niña con tono un poco enfadado, suspirando y sonriéndole con dulzura en seguida—. Me alegra mucho que le guste lo que hemos preparado para la celebración de hoy. Por favor venga conmigo, Madam Pomfrey dice que necesita de su ayuda para la poción que les daremos a los que se quedarán aquí para combatir el frío y que puedan disfrutar la velada tanto como los que estarán adentro.

El anciano asintió sonriente y salió de la mano de la niña rumbo a la enfermería del colegio. Aquél tónico suave y sin contraindicación alguna era un detalle importante ese día.

Cuando salió de nuevo de la enfermería arqueó las cejas en sorpresa. Allí estaban todos los jóvenes del E.D.H., G.E.J.M.A. y algunos del E.D. con túnicas de gala de color blanco, aunque daban destellos iridiscentes que le hicieron comprender estaban forrados con una tela más sutil, casi transparente, que tenía aquella cualidad. Las niñas tenían el pelo recogido en dos colas con diferentes tipos de flores rosadas mientras las jóvenes lo llevaban en una cola con un arreglo de pequeñas flores blancas y rojas. Los niños llevaban en la solapa izquierda un pequeño ramito rosa, notando el anciano que el de cada uno de ellos hacía juego con el de una o dos de las niñas. Los jóvenes lucían unos rojos y blancos cuyas flores también se correspondían con el de sus parejas o amigos.

Miró a la pequeña francesa y las gemelas Major detallar a todos y cada uno antes de sonreír orgullosas, comprendiendo que ellas eran las artífices de aquello, sonriendo. Por lo visto todos los chicos habían aportado ideas, cubriendo todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquél día tan especial. Se dirigió a la mesa que le indicaba la pequeña Brown, junto a la mayoría de los otros profesores que estaban ubicados en el lateral derecho de la mesa en forma de herradura, el más cercano a las ventanas y alejado de las puertas del Gran Comedor.

En el otro brazo de la gran U, frente a él, se encontraban los tres franceses, el auror Bram Rogers con una joven elegante que seguramente era su esposa, el anciano Kent con su distintivo traje como representante del Ministerio de Magia, doce magos y brujas que sabía eran los miembros del Consejo Escolar y algunos duendes de Gringotts. Notó sus miradas furtivas hacia una esquina posterior del salón dirigiendo hacia allí su mirada con curiosidad. Se contuvo de reírse gracias a su entrenamiento al ver allí al pequeño gigante hermano de Hagrid, Grawp.

Observó que a los duendes también parecía extrañarles un poco la presencia junto a Firenze, el centauro de pelo rubio claro y ojos azules, de Arce, una centauro que había abandonado la manada para unirse a él, de ojos azules, cabello rojo y pelaje castaño rojizo, colaborando actualmente con Grawp en el cuidado de los terrenos del colegio por el difícil acceso para el pequeño gigante a algunos lugares sin ocasionar daños.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al recordar su conversación con Magorian, Bane y Ronan al poco tiempo de llegar allí, así como la subsiguiente con Firenze presente, Hagrid acompañándolos así como el resto de la manada. No fue fácil pero logró el perdón de la manada para su colega y que lo readmitiesen, pero permitiéndole el seguir enseñando algunos conocimientos a "los ignorantes humanos", de manera controlada, con la finalidad de "sembrar en los potrillos humanos el respeto hacia su raza".

El bullicio por la entrada al Gran Comedor de una cantidad considerable de brujas y magos vestidos de gala, sonriendo y saludándose entre ellos, lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Estaban llegando los familiares y amigos más cercanos de las doce parejas, los cuales eran guiados amablemente por los niños y los más jóvenes a sus lugares. Comprendió que los mayores debían estar guiando a los compañeros de trabajo y parientes no tan cercanos al sitio que habían acondicionado en los terrenos.

Galadriel, Elrond, Arwen, Angela, Aragorn y él habían generado mágicamente una especie de pantalla tridimensional sonora para que los que estaban fuera pudiesen ver y oír la ceremonia mediante la cual las doce parejas se casarían. Estaba planeado que luego los recién casados se turnasen para compartir con sus invitados allí y los que les acompañaban en el Gran Comedor. La música estaba a cargo de Las Brujas de Macbeth y Los Magos de Moray, mientras de la comida se ocupaban los elfos de Hogwarts que, según le había dicho en tono confidencial Dobby, habían preparado algo muy especial para esa noche.

Giró levemente el rostro hacia arriba y vio unos pequeños copos de nieve cayendo, suspirando. Trelawney había fallado en su pronóstico, una vez más, aunque no totalmente pues podían verse las estrellas. Notó que la directora, sentada a su lado, también veía el fenómeno atmosférico con preocupación y creyó oír que alguien conocido le susurraba al oído con voz traviesa:

—_Nosotros podemos hacer que sea una muy tenue nevada, para que disfruten los pequeños copos pero sin que nos arruine la diversión._

Cerró los ojos con una suave sonrisa en su rostro al recordar a la entonces traviesa y zalamera niña Angelica pidiéndole aquello para poder jugar con sus hermanos y cuñados, riendo feliz al verlo asentir en aceptación.

Vio en ese momento entrar a las madrinas y padrinos de boda, que Daphne, Isolda, Eileen, Topacio, Estrella, Luna, Jessica, Angela, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry guiaban hacia los puntos estratégicos cercanos a las parejas de macetas con flores vistosas. Notó que los cinco chicos con los doce dones activos y los cuatro del G.E.M.A. lucían preocupados, transmitiéndoles mentalmente lo que pensaba hacer, aceptando su ayuda con una sonrisa traviesa al verlos destensarse y brillar sus ojos.

Le sorprendió un poco una pareja de padrinos. Comprendió minutos después a quién debían acompañar, así como también que probablemente eso le ocasionaría problemas al padrino. Éste con una sobria sonrisa inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo a la directora, los que la acompañaban y luego a los que al otro lado del Gran Comedor lo miraban con mal disimulado asombro.

Las madrinas vestían de rosado claro y los padrinos de azul celeste claro, resaltando al igual que la comitiva blanca que los ubicaba al frente del Gran Comedor. Cada uno de ellos llevaba con mucho cuidado una pequeña bandeja ovalada, viéndose en las que portaban ellas algunos pétalos blancos y algo brillante que desde lejos no se distinguía, mientras en las que llevaban ellos se veía una cinta blanca doblada formando un lazo de muchos rizos.

Una vez que ellos estuvieron ubicados Hermione asintió levemente en dirección a la orquesta, inundando tanto el Gran Comedor como la habitación de vidrio en los terrenos una música suave y alegre, saliendo seguidamente Daphne, Isolda, Eileen, Topacio, Estrella, Luna, Jessica, Angela, Ginny, Harry, Ron y ella de allí.

Una vez que la música comenzó los invitados suspendieron sus charlas y se acomodaron bien en sus lugares, entrando cuando el silencio era absoluto el pequeño Jonathan (niño de siete años, hijo menor de Dorothy y Joseph) con porte muy serio, portando una bandeja mediana ovalada con polvo de hadas. Avanzó hasta ubicarse al centro del salón frente a los padrinos y se quedó allí muy quieto.

Cuando la mayoría empezaba a mirar al niño interrogantes entró Gabrielle llevando a un Charlie muy elegante en una túnica color vino, llevándolo junto a Fleur y Bill, sus padrinos.

Jessica condujo a un elegante Remus con túnica color canela al lado de Eowyn y Faramir, que lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

Angela guió a un bastante nervioso pero muy guapo Percy en túnica color cian junto a Kathleen y Gawain Robards, sus padrinos, pues el jefe de los aurores se había hecho buen amigo del pelirrojo mientras trabajó en el Ministerio e hizo lo posible por no perder nunca contacto con él. Aún sabiendo que su presencia allí podía acarrearle problemas con Scrimgeour, debido a Dolores Umbridge, le insistió mucho a Percy que le permitiese acompañarlo, cediendo el pelirrojo tanto porque le tenía afecto como porque Penélope y Kathleen eran muy amigas, siendo ella quien les pidió fuesen sus padrinos.

Ginny llevó muy sonriente a Sirius, que en su túnica color plata lucía tan guapo y joven que parecía nunca haber pasado por penurias, dejándolo al lado de unos sonrientes Arwen y Aragorn.

Eileen los seguía con Kingsley, el cual vestía una túnica color arena que lo hacía lucir joven. La chica le sonrió al ubicarlo junto a Dorothy y Joseph, sus padres, que eran los padrinos de su tía y el moreno ex auror.

Luna iba charlando en voz baja con Viktor, que lucía una túnica color violeta, sonriendo al oír suspiros entre algunas invitadas que la miraban de manera poco agradable. Se despidió con un guiño al dejarlo junto a Alice y Frank Longbottom, que le habían insistido a los búlgaros para ser sus padrinos pues recordaban con el cariño que los cuidaron.

Christine la seguía con una gran sonrisa, bromeando en voz baja con un bastante nervioso Boris que lucía una túnica verde mar. Bromeó diciéndoles a Sue y Pacey que no le permitiesen escapar cuando lo ubicó a su lado.

Grace guiaba a Elías que vestía una túnica color sepia y parecía muy divertido con las preguntas de la niña, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla al estar ya con Esther y Steve.

Estrella conducía nerviosa a Simeón, que en su túnica color chocolate le hacía bromas a la chica en voz baja para calmarla, olvidándose de sus propios nervios. El joven búlgaro le dio a la adolescente un beso en la frente de despedida cuando estuvo al lado de Joanne y Alex.

Isolda llevó a Roger, que vestía una túnica color verde oliva, junto a Mandy (hija de Gideon Prewett, de reciente ingreso a La Orden del Fénix) y Mike Jordan (primo mayor de Lee y también miembro nuevo del grupo liderado por Remus), que se unieron por unos segundos a las bromas del novio a la joven.

Daphne guió a un muy bromista Lee, vestido con túnica color crema y que intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo haciendo sonrojar a la chica, hasta el punto en que se encontraban Maggie (gemela de Mandy, también miembro reciente de La Orden del Fénix) y Dawson, que se rieron al ver que la joven rubia huía del novio con poco disimulo.

Cerraba la comitiva Hermione, que llevaba a un muy guapo Oliver vestido con túnica color fucsia junto a Ámbar y Will. El joven hombre cojeaba levemente pues la pierna de madera con que le sustituyeron la izquierda que perdió aún le incomodaba un poco. La castaña sin embargo lo tenía distraído preguntándole sobre algunas jugadas especiales de Quidditch, pues aunque sus mejores amigos pertenecían al equipo seguía sin entenderlas. El ex capitán del equipo le respondía con mucha paciencia, agradeciéndole que lo intentase distraer.

Una vez que salieron las doce acompañantes la tensión en el ambiente pareció incrementarse un poco, hasta que una pequeña exclamación se escapó de casi todos los invitados al ver entrar a Gabrielle, Christine, Grace y Estrella arrojando pétalos de múltiples colores frente a la comitiva de las primeras novias con sus acompañantes, creando una alfombra por la que éstas avanzaban.

Christopher acompañaba a Abby que vestía una hermosa túnica color lila, sonriendo al poner las manos de ella en las de Charlie. Se alejó luego de inclinar levemente la cabeza, ubicándose al costado izquierdo.

Fred llevaba muy sonriente a Nymph, evitando que se tropezase con el extremo de su túnica color magenta, acompañando a Andrómeda y Ted Tonks que escoltaron a su hija hasta el punto en el que se encontraba Remus. La mamá le guiñó un ojo al novio mientras el padre le ponía con movimientos ceremoniosos las manos de su hija entre las suyas, alejándose hacia los puestos de la mesa de esa pareja mientras Fred les sonreía a los dos y se alejaba hacia el costado derecho.

George acompañó bromeando a Penélope, que vestía una túnica de tela suave color naranja, hasta ubicarla junto a Percy. Colocó las manos de ella en las de él con mucho cuidado, palmeando levemente en el hombro a su hermano antes de desplazarse hacia el punto en el que estaba el gemelito castaño.

Harry intentaba tranquilizar a Meg, que vestía una preciosa túnica color salmón, mientras la conducía junto a Sirius, sonriéndoles a los dos antes de desplazarse junto a Fred.

Jessica, Angela, Isolda y Daphne avanzaron tras ellos arrojando nuevamente pétalos de múltiples colores, sobre los que avanzaron las siguientes cuatro novias y sus acompañantes.

Michael Corner avanzó con paso seguro con Clarisse, que lucía hermosa en su túnica dorada. Colocó con mucha ceremonia las manos de la rubia en las de Kingsley, ante lo cual Fred rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Tras ellos Neville guiaba a Alexandra, que lucía una túnica color fucsia, comentando en voz baja sobre los howlers que había recibido la joven desde que Skeeter anunciase su próxima boda con Viktor. El castaño le habló de un hechizo que había aprendido para desviarlos hacia otra persona. Cuando de forma respetuosa ubicó las manos de ella en las de Viktor le susurró a los dos que durante la fiesta los ayudaría a establecerlo para que todos le llegasen a la odiosa reportera, sonriendo los dos búlgaros en agradecimiento.

Les seguía Timothy con Julia, que vestía una túnica color amarillo canario. Boris sonrió al ver al niño parpadear varias veces cuando llegó junto a él antes de recordar que debía llevar las manos de la novia a las del novio, lo cual hizo cuando Meg y Sirius le recordaron con disimulados movimientos lo que tenía que hacer.

Chloe, vestida con una túnica anaranjado claro, era quien realmente conducía a Dennis Creevey, pues el chico estaba demasiado nervioso, sin embargo atinó a poner las manos de la chica en las de Elias, tropezando con Neville cuando llegó a su lado.

Avanzaron arrojando pétalos Eileen, Luna, Ginny y Hermione, abriendo paso al último cuatro grupo de novias y acompañantes.

Jefferson guiaba con porte muy formal a Sally, que sonreía dichosa en su túnica color rojo. La novia tenía sus ojos clavados en Simeón desde que entró allí, sonriéndole agradecida al joven de ojos y pelo negro cuando le colocó las manos en las del que en unos minutos sería su esposo.

Dean Thomas bromeaba en voz baja con su antigua compañera de casa, Angelina, que vestía una túnica azul real, mientras la llevaba con Roger, colocando las manos de la ex cazadora de Quidditch de Gryffindor en las del ex capitán de Ravenclaw.

Seamus intentaba conversar con Katie, que lucía preciosa en su túnica color canela, pero ésta sólo le respondía monosílabos, demasiado nerviosa para ponerle atención hasta que el chico de cabello color arena le colocó sus manos entre las de Lee. En ese momento ella pareció reaccionar y sonrió ampliamente, guiñándole un ojo al chico en agradecimiento.

Cerraba la comitiva Ron llevando a Alicia Spinnet, que se veía hermosa en su túnica color gris azulado, poniéndosele las orejas muy rojas cuando le puso las manos en las de Oliver y éste le dijo en broma:

—Tu novia es muy guapa pero necesita lecciones particulares de jugadas especiales… de Quidditch.

El ex capitán de Gryffindor había acentuado la pausa para que él captase la indirecta. En el rostro del pelirrojo menor se hubiese podido cocinar ante esto.

Una vez que Ron se ubicó al lado de Dean el pequeño Jonathan se giró y esperó muy quieto, entrando con paso lento y solemne su prima Topacio hasta ubicarse a su lado. Caminaron los dos primero hacia Abby, Charlie, Fleur y Bill, tomando la niña entre sus manos polvo de hadas y arrojándolos hacia los cuatro. La leve inclinación de cabeza de los dos niños fue correspondida por los cuatro asombrados adultos, pues ni los novios ni los padrinos sabían la forma en que los chicos habían organizado todo.

Los siguientes en recibir el polvo de hadas fueron Nymph, Remus, Eowyn y Faramir que les sonrieron agradecidos a los niños. Los primitos avanzaron entonces a Penélope, Percy, Kathleen y Gawain, susurrándole el auror al pelirrojo todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor con detalles, agradeciéndole el novio a los niños luego de sentir el polvo en su rostro.

Cuando la niña arrojó los polvos sobre Meg, Sirius, Arwen y Aragorn estornudó la novia, asustándose un poco la niña, calmándose cuando el Dunedain le susurró:

—Tranquila, es un augurio de matrimonio largo y feliz.

Esto hizo sonrojarse fuertemente a Meg (que tenía un incipiente resfriado pero no había dicho nada) mientras los ojos grises del novio chispearon con una mezcla de alegría y melancolía, pues recordó cuando Aragorn los acompañó a Angelica y él en su "boda no formal", bromeando con él para calmar a su hermanita.

La pareja de niños entonces siguió hacia Clarisse, Kingsley, Dorothy y Joseph, luego hacia Alexandra, Viktor, Alice y Frank, siendo ahora la madrina quien estornudó y se sonrojó pues de inmediato las miradas preocupadas de todas las novias, los otros padrinos, los chicos y diez de los novios estaban sobre ella, mientras Frank la abrazaba sonriente y explicaba para que todos se tranquilizasen:

—Siempre le ocurre con los polvos de hadas.

Remus y Sirius asintieron con una gran sonrisa, soltando la tensión tanto los niños como los demás al frente del Gran Comedor y la señora Augusta en la mesa.

Topacio y Jonathan avanzaron entonces hacia Julia, Boris, Sue y Pacey, sonriendo los niños por el sobresalto de los cuatro cuando Peeves arrojó hacia ellos una hada, queriendo unirse a la fiesta. El pequeño burlón se acercó seguidamente a George que lo llamó por señas, saliendo rápidamente con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro luego que el gemelo pelirrojo le susurrase algo. La directora entrecerró los ojos preocupada pero no dijo nada.

La pequeña criatura alada vio con un poco de miedo que el niño acercaba su manita a ella, muy atontada por el golpe para alejarse, sonriendo al ver que la tomaba con cuidado de la bandeja y la ubicaba sobre su hombro.

Los primos avanzaron entonces hasta Chloe, Elias, Esther y Steve, arrojándoles la niña los polvos mirando de reojo luego a la criatura alada que llevaba su primo al hombro, que hizo un extraño ruidito como un zumbido. Caminaron seguidamente los niños hacia Sally, Simeón, Joanne y Alex, frunciendo el ceño la niña cuando la hada repitió su comportamiento mientras el niño sonrió. Cuando la niña notó que luego de arrojar los polvos sobre Katie, Lee, Maggie y Dawson quedaban muy pocos sobre la bandeja se puso muy nerviosa, arqueando las cejas asombrada cuando escuchó a su primito susurrar algo similar a un zumbido y ver a la pequeña criatura hacerle eco antes de salir volando.

Topacio avanzó hacia Angelina, Roger, Mandy y Mike mordiéndose los labios, sobresaltándose cuando al llegar frente a ellos un zumbido de batir de alas se aproximó al lugar en que se encontraban. Abrieron los ojos con asombro tanto ella como los que estaban cerca al ver a no menos de veinticuatro hadas sobrevolar la bandeja que sostenía un muy sonriente Jonathan, dejar sobre esta una considerable cantidad de polvo de hadas y luego alejarse las criaturas hacia el árbol de navidad nuevamente.

Cuando varias miradas se posaron interrogantes sobre el niño de siete años éste se limitó a guiñarles un ojo y señalarle a su prima la bandeja. La niña arrojó sobre los novios y padrinos la misma cantidad de polvo de hadas que venía usando y avanzó con su primo hacia Alicia, Oliver, Ámbar y Will, pensativa, asombrándose al notar que su papá le guiñaba el ojo a su primito con evidente complicidad. Entrecerró los ojos. Decidió que apenas terminase la ceremonia investigaría aquello, arrojándoles con una gran sonrisa lo que quedaba en la bandeja de polvo de hadas.

Los primos avanzaron entonces hacia el punto en que las doce acompañantes se encontraban, separándose ellas en dos grupos. Gabrielle, Angela, Eileen, Christine, Estrella y Daphne avanzaron tras Jonathan hasta ubicarse junto a Christopher, George, Michael, Timothy, Jefferson y Seamus. Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Grace, Isolda y Hermione avanzaron tras Topacio hasta estar al lado de Fred, Harry, Neville, Dennis, Dean y Ron. Se ubicó cada pareja de acompañantes junto a los novios que habían guiado, tomando de las manos de los padrinos las bandejas mientras los primitos avanzaban ceremoniosamente hasta el punto en que el representante del Ministerio de Magia estaba, escoltándolo respetuosamente hasta el punto central vacío en medio de las doce parejas y permaneciendo de pie allí con él.

Las madrinas tomaron de las bandejas que les ofrecían los chicos el anillo de la novia y se lo entregaron a los novios que lo pusieron delicadamente en la mano derecha de sus parejas, que seguidamente pronunciaron el voto matrimonial, las doce a coro.

—Por medio de este anillo te entregó mi magia y mi amor. Prometo cuidarte, amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad. Mi mano sostendrá fuerte mi varita para protegerte a ti, nuestra familia y nuestro hogar en tiempos de oscuridad y de luz por igual.

Luego los padrinos les entregaron a las novias los anillos de los novios, que lo pusieron en las manos derechas de sus parejas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, escuchando todos a continuación que los doce decían simultáneamente el voto matrimonial.

—Por medio de este anillo te entregó mi magia y mi amor. Prometo cuidarte, amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad. Mi mano sostendrá fuerte mi varita para protegerte a ti, nuestra familia y nuestro hogar en tiempos de oscuridad y de luz por igual.

Los padrinos de cada pareja tomaron la cinta blanca que sostenían las chicas en la otra bandeja, cada uno por un extremo y le dieron una vuelta alrededor de los novios por medio de sus varitas, atando luego la cinta al frente de sus manos con un lazo flojo. Apuntó cada pareja de padrinos con sus varitas al lazo y la cinta brilló transformándose en muchas luces brillantes que rodearon a los novios y luego se concentraron en medio de sus cuerpos en sus manos unidas para luego desaparecer.

Luego de esto Charlie, Remus, Percy, Sirius, Kingsley, Viktor, Boris, Elías, Simeón, Lee, Roger y Oliver besaron en la boca a Abby, Nymph, Penélope, Meg, Clarisse, Alexandra, Julia, Chloe, Katie, Angelina y Alicia. Estallaron en aplausos los padrinos y acompañantes, siguiéndoles todos los invitados tanto en el Gran Comedor como en el "cuarto de vidrio" en los terrenos.

El anciano Kent se acercó a cada pareja para felicitarlos y que firmasen el pergamino en que quedaba formalizado el acto ante el Ministerio de Magia. Lo ayudaron sus pequeños acompañantes con esto, pues el niño llevaba los que aún no estaban firmados y la niña les sostenía la bandeja boca abajo a los novios como soporte bajo el pergamino para que firmasen los ahora esposos y sus padrinos. El anciano firmaba luego y le pasaba el pergamino ya con las cinco rubricas al niño, que lo ubicaba bajo los otros para llevar el orden.

Luego que los padrinos y los acompañantes de honor abrazasen y felicitasen a los novios, éstos avanzaron hacia sus mesas agarrados de la mano para recibir los abrazos y las felicitaciones de sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, desplazándose luego ordenadamente como les guiaban sus acompañantes para saludar a todos en la gran mesa en forma de U, saliendo hacia los terrenos para saludar a los invitados allí.

Las Brujas de Macbeth y Los Magos de Moray comenzaron a tocar una melodía suave y seis de las flamantes parejas de esposos abrieron el baile en el Gran Comedor mientras los otros seis lo hacían en "el cuarto de vidrio" dando inicio a la fiesta.

Luego del primer baile el pequeño Jonathan se vio rodeado de trece inquisitivos chicos, siendo sacado del aprieto por Will que lo rescató alzándolo en brazos, indicándoles a todos que los siguiesen al pie del gran árbol. Jonathan y Will hicieron extraños zumbidos al acercarse allí, con Ámbar y Dorothy acompañando a los chicos asombradas, mientras Joseph bromeaba con su hijo y su primo por "lucirse" cuando las hadas del árbol sobrevolaron al grupo dejando caer sobre ellos una pequeña cantidad de polvo y regresando a jugar con las figuritas de las parejas, que las pequeñas criaturas desplazaban por el árbol.

Un pequeño zumbido tras el grupo sobresaltó a todos, viendo a un muy sonriente Mithrandir señalarles hacia arriba. Se soltaron a reír sin poder contenerse al ver que Peeves flotaba sobre el Gran Comedor simulando bailar con la Señora Norris, que maullaba aterrada, mientras bajo ellos Argus Filch (más amargado que nunca desde que Umbridge saliese del colegio) le gritaba que dejase a su gata.

Las hadas les empezaron a arrojar confeti a la simulada pareja, riendo estruendosamente el poltergeist, maullando más la gata, gritando más fuerte Filch, acabándose aquello casi quince minutos más tarde cuando el Barón Sanguinario, cansado de la insistencia del Fraile Gordo, le indicó a Peeves que dejase a la gata y le recordó que no debía acercarse siquiera a "el cuarto de vidrio".

La directora le agradeció a los fantasmas su colaboración y les indicó a George y Mithrandir que quería hablar con los dos, con expresión muy seria, conteniendo con serias dificultades la risa al ver sus expresiones de niñitos regañados.

Angela vio con preocupación alejarse a los tres, sopesando si debía o no usar sus dones para evaluar el estado anímico de la directora o incluso sus intenciones. Bajó la mirada al recordar una advertencia de su mamá sobre ese tipo de situaciones. La levantó al sentir el abrazo de Harry que le susurraba todo estaría bien, relativamente seguro pues había creído ver algo en la mirada de la que fue jefe de la casa Gryffindor.

Unos minutos más tarde Fred era convocado por medio de la Dama Gris, la fantasma de Ravenclaw, al despacho de la directora, al igual que Gabrielle, Timothy, Chris & Chris. Los cinco traviesos chicos se miraron interrogantes, se encogieron de hombros y fueron tras la fantasma. Media hora más tarde, cuando los otros chicos creían ya no poder más con sus nervios, especialmente Jessica y Angela, escucharon la voz de la directora sonar claramente en el Gran Comedor, invitando a todos a salir hacia los terrenos del colegio.

Con mucha curiosidad tanto ellos como los novios, padrinos e invitados que estaban allí en ese momento salieron ordenadamente, ubicándose bajo los suaves copos de nieve que caían. Miraron hacia todos lados con evidente curiosidad, notando que los demás también salían del "cuarto de vidrio" y se les unían. Pasaron casi cinco minutos antes que el pequeño Jonathan gritase:

—MIRAD ARRIBA.

Todos giraron sus cabezas de inmediato hacia el cielo. Se dejaron oír exclamaciones de asombro al ver a las dos parejas de gemelos sobrevolándolos con maestría arrojando algo hacia arriba y el centro de su concentración. Se sobresaltaron todos al explotar aquello por un rayo anaranjado proveniente de la Torre de Astronomía, estallando en seguida la callada multitud en vítores ante el escudo de Hogwarts conformado por fuegos artificiales que ahora lucía el cielo nocturno. Al apagarse éste apareció un fénix rojo y el rostro del tan añorado Albus Dumbledore, escapándose las lágrimas a varios de los presentes.

La fiesta de fuegos artificiales conformando varias figuras duró al menos media hora más, reanudándose luego los bailes mientras los chicos corrían hacia la Torre de Astronomía, al igual que los miembros de La Orden del Fénix que habían estado allí la noche que muriese el antiguo director y otros que no, así como los profesores.

Consiguieron a Gabrielle y Timothy ayudando a arreglar a Mithrandir algunos fuegos que no habían usado en un rincón, aparentemente preparándolos para que explotasen coordinadamente a media noche, mientras Minerva les estrechaba la mano a medida que descendían a Christine, Fred, Christopher y George.

—La profesora Sinistra me comentó que tenían problemas tanto ella como los alumnos en venir aquí a realizar sus prácticas —les explicó la directora a todos los recién llegados que la interrogaban en silencio con las miradas—. El retrato de Albus y yo sostuvimos interesantes conversaciones al respecto y comprendí que debía hacer algo para sustituir el terrible recuerdo de esa noche por uno de respetuoso homenaje hacia él, dándome la idea la última travesura de mis cuatro pequeños ayudantes, recordándome lo hecho por los dos traviesos jovencitos aquí presentes antes de irse. El profesor Mithrandir me apoyó en mi idea y prestó su valiosa colaboración a los chicos para conseguir lo que han visto.

Harry Potter, Angela Black, Jessica Lupin, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom prorrumpieron en aplausos, secundándoles en seguida Nymph y Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick y Poppy Pomfrey, que habían vivido con ellos aquella terrible noche, aunque las nietas lo hicieron desde el mundo paralelo en que estaban atrapadas.

Fleur Weasley, Molly y Arthur Weasley se les unieron unos segundos más tarde, al igual que Meg y Sirius Black, Galadriel, Elrond, Arwen, Aragorn, Eowyn y Faramir White, Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch, Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector, Sybill Trelawney, Wilhemina Grubbly Plank, Batsheba Babbling y Charity Burbage.

El canto alegre de _Fawkes_ sobrevolándolos les hizo sentir un suave y reconfortante calor en el pecho. Los allí presentes tuvieron la impresión de ver por un instante unos ojos azules brillar en el cielo, en el centro del vuelo del fénix. Aunque ninguno comentó nada todos sonrieron, sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba nuevamente con esperanza.

Ya Mithrandir le había dicho a la actual directora, cuando él reforzaba las barreras del colegio con los otros miembros del G.E.M.A., que sentía parte de la esencia y magia de Albus Dumbledore integrada a Hogwarts. Aquello era muy posible que hubiese ocurrido pues había muerto defendiendo la vida de dos estudiantes, Draco y Harry, deseando también proteger a todos los otros estudiantes al permitir que los mortífagos cumpliesen su cometido para que se marchasen sin hacer más daño.

Sin decir ni una palabra bajaron todos de la Torre de Astronomía y se reintegraron a la fiesta, respondiendo brevemente las preguntas que les hicieron sobre lo ocurrido allá arriba mientras disfrutaban de la variedad de platillos que los elfos habían preparado para la ocasión. Los jóvenes mayores del E.D.H. bebían sólo cerveza de mantequilla en apoyo a Sirius, que no podía beber algo más fuerte.

Una hora más tarde las doce parejas de novios picaron los doce pasteles de boda de dos pisos que estaban ubicados en doce mesitas en "el cuarto de vidrio", con Colin Creevey como fotógrafo oficial de la celebración tomando muchísimas fotos.

A media noche el cielo se vio inundado de nuevo por fuegos artificiales y las bolsas que se encontraban bajo el árbol de navidad empezaron a flotar hacia cada uno de los sorprendidos presentes, consiguiendo galletas caseras y chocolates cuando las abrieron.

Casi todos miraron a los chicos vestidos de blanco interrogantes, creyendo que ellos también habían planeado aquello, sorprendiéndose al verlos denegar y encogerse de hombros. La risa de Hagrid y un leve cabeceo suyo en dirección a Galadriel y Elrond los hizo comprender quiénes eran los autores, inclinando casi todos levemente la cabeza hacia ellos en señal de respetuoso agradecimiento a excepción de Chris & Chris. La niña corrió a abrazarse a la sonriente profesora y el niño al muy serio profesor, que tragó saliva y le acarició con cariño la cabeza sin mirar a nadie para evitar que la emoción que embargaba sus ojos fuese notada.

Comprendiendo su sentir el anciano hizo llover confeti sobre todos los observadores para distraerlos. En seguida arrojó hacia Angela una pequeña pelotita de nieve que formó rápidamente con su varita, la cual le dio en el brazo a George que instintivamente se había desplazado para protegerla. La chica de pelo negro sonrió con picardía arrojándole una a Harry, comenzando una pequeña guerra con bolas de nieve que terminó media hora más tarde cuando Madam Pomfrey se dio cuenta y se acercó a regañarlos. La enfermera les aseguró que no les daría poción pimentónica si se resfriaban por su "comportamiento infantil".

Los recién casados aprovecharon la distracción para desaparecer hacia la dirección, desde donde viajaron por medio de polvos flú hacia sus casas para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Media hora más tarde los invitados comenzaron a despedirse y cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada la profesora McGonagall despedía a Timothy, Gabrielle, Jefferson, Topacio, Isolda y Daphne que viajaban con Ámbar y Will Hart para pasar con ellos lo que quedaba de las vacaciones. El matrimonio le había pedido a Fleur que les permitiese llevar a la niña con ellos, ya que ella era su tutora mientras los padres no estuviesen en Inglaterra.

Neville viajó seguidamente con sus padres y abuela a la mansión Longbottom, despidiéndose los otros once chicos del E.D.H. de la directora rumbo a El Remanso, donde pasarían esa semana, solos, compartiendo unos días de descanso y diversión antes de retomar los entrenamientos y sus deberes viviendo en Deercourage, uniéndoseles en ese momento el castaño durante el día, pero pernoctando en las noches con su familia.


	35. Destrucción de la Copa de Hufflepuff

_Resumen: El E.D.H. participa en sus dos primeras batallas, encubiertos. Por quienes luchamos. La destrucción de un Horcrux. Consecuencias. Sirius se entera de lo que le faltaba por saber._

_**Destrucción de la Copa de Hufflepuff**_

El día 31 de diciembre, en horas del mediodía, llegaron muy risueños a Deercourage los integrantes del G.A.H. por medio de la red flú. Se asombraron al escuchar risas juveniles en el comedor, dirigiéndose allí para observar asombrados a los doce chicos del E.D.H., Alice, Frank y la señora Augusta Longbottom, jugando con unas cartas a algo que ninguno de ellos creía conocer. Al acercarse vieron que los dibujos no se movían por lo que dedujeron que las cartas eran muggles.

—¡Mamá Nymph! ¡Papá! —exclamó Jessica feliz, levantándose rápidamente y dando vuelta a la mesa en carrera para abrazarlos.

—¡Mamá Meg! ¡Papá! —la siguió Angela dichosa, dejando caer sus cartas sin darse cuenta sobre George, que se reía al verlas así al igual que su gemelo.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —corrieron Christine hacia Arwen y Aragorn, mientras Christopher iba hacia Eowyn y Faramir, luego de exclamar a coro su dicha por verlos de nuevo.

Los cuatro Dunedains no se esperaban aquél recibimiento de los pequeños gemelos, recibiéndoles felices, alzándolos ellos dos mientras ellas les acariciaban los cabellos castaños.

Los otros ocho chicos y los tres Longbottom sonrieron al verlos. Harry abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Arwen y Sirius se abalanzaban hacia él casi simultáneamente, sintiéndose un segundo más tarde rumbo al piso al tropezar los dos entre ellos y caer sobre la silla en que estaba él, cayendo los tres estrepitosamente.

—¡Arwen! —exclamó preocupadísimo Aragorn.

—¡Sirius! —casi gritó Meg.

—¡Harry! —chilló muy asustada Ginny.

—¿Están bien? —se preguntaron entre ellos Arwen, Sirius y Harry a coro—. Yo estoy bien. —contestaron también simultáneamente, estallando en risas en seguida.

Faramir y Aragorn habían bajado ya a los niños, apresurándose a ayudar a Remus a levantar a los tres, mientras Alice, Frank y los otros chicos hacían esfuerzos para no unirse a las risas de los caídos, especialmente al notar la expresión de la señora Longbottom.

—Sirius Black, es preocupante el ver que sigues siendo tan impulsivo como lo eras cuando estudiabas en el colegio —lo empezó a regañar Augusta apenas los vio a los tres de pie y bien de salud—. Tienes una hija adolescente y has adoptado un niño pequeño, empieza a comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad —Al verlo bajar la cabeza con expresión avergonzada giró su rostro hacia la mujer de ojos verdes y pelo rojo, entrecerrando levemente los ojos al verla retroceder levemente—. En cuanto a usted, señora Arwen, jamás me hubiese esperado ese comportamiento tan infantil de usted.

—Lo siento. —se disculparon los dos en voz muy baja, rojos como tomates.

—Señora Augusta, le expliqué que si tenía cuatro cartas iguales con la letra A ganaba. ¿Por qué no dijo antes que las tenía? —le preguntó Christopher con muy bien fingido interés, viendo las cartas ahora boca arriba de la severa abuela de su amigo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó extrañada mirando sus cartas, olvidando el incidente ante el planteamiento del gemelito—. No me había dado cuenta. Este juego muggle es muy extraño.

—¿Juego muggle de cartas? —preguntó intrigado Remus tomando las de su hija.

—Sí. Mami Angela…

—… nos lo regaló hace…

—… años y nos enseñó…

—… las reglas. Pero aún…

—… nos enredamos…

—… un poco al jugarlo.

—¿Con quién aprendiste un juego muggle? —le preguntó Sirius a su hija curioso.

Angela le esquivó la mirada mientras los otros integrantes del E.D.H. y del G.A.H. se tensaban, mirándolos intrigados los tres Longbottom adultos al notarlo.

—Dani nos enseñó a Jessica y a mí. Sólo que ella jugaba más con Jefferson al ajedrez y yo aprendí mejor las reglas de este juego de cartas. Amy, Chris & Chris eran muy pequeños para aprenderlo. —le respondió la chica de pelo negro sin mirarlo, recogiendo las cartas, levantando sus ojos verdes hacia él al terminar de hablar. Se le llenaron de lágrimas al verlo pálido y con su mirada gris clavada en ella. Era obvio que había concatenado los nombres con las tumbas en Bristol.

—¿Ya almorzaron o nos acompañan? —rompió Harry el tenso silencio.

—Los acompañamos. —le respondió Meg mientras le apretaba con cariño el brazo a su esposo para que reaccionase.

—Organicen aquí mientras nosotros…

—… lo hacemos en la cocina. —plantearon George y Fred sacando a sus novias rápidamente del comedor.

—Señores Longbottom, si nos acompañan a Neville y a mí a la biblioteca les podremos mostrar el libro que les comentamos hace un rato para la investigación sobre la Flor de Lazo. —les dijo Luna mientras se levantaba.

—Sí. Vamos. —le siguió rápidamente la idea su prometido.

Frank, comprendiendo que querían explicarles algo sobre la situación que se había suscitado, se levantó apretando la mano de su esposa levemente y dirigiéndole una mirada a su mamá. Augusta asintió en señal de haber comprendido, siguiéndolos ella también.

—¿Remus? —preguntó en voz baja Sirius en cuanto ellos salieron de allí, sin darse cuenta que los gemelitos estaban aún con ellos.

—Amy, Jefferson y Dani…

—… compartieron con…

—… Jessica, Angela y…

—… nosotros dos los…

—… tres años de los que…

—… no sabes casi nada…

—… Porque es difícil…

—… para ellas dos y…

—… para Jeff el hablar…

—… de esa época…

—… Pues ellos tres sí…

—… recuerdan lo que…

—… vivimos en ese tiempo…

—… con claridad mientras…

—… que nosotros éramos…

—… muy pequeños…

—… Pero Amy y Dani murieron…

—… un par de meses después…

—… que Jefferson fuese adoptado…

—… y él se ha enterado…

—… la madrugada luego…

—… del ataque a Bristol. —le respondieron los gemelitos muy serios mientras lo llevaban a una silla y lo sentaban.

Sirius les escuchó atentamente, tragando saliva ante sus últimas palabras. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido el día del funeral de los tíos de su esposa estaba muy claro en su mente, las lápidas de los niños frescas en su memoria. Sacó rápidamente las edades de los niños y relacionó la fecha de sus muertes con la que él había estimado era la del ingreso de su hija con su sobrina y los gemelitos a La Casa Flotante, encerrándose allí con ellos.

Empezó a respirar agitado al relacionar las palabras de su hija: _"Nosotras vivimos un tiempo entre los muggles desde la muerte de los tíos Brown hasta que nos encerramos por voluntad propia con los niños, huyendo y queriendo protegerlos"_, con varias de sus reacciones y con las muertes de los hermanitos del pequeño asmático.

—Tranquilo tío Sirius…

—… Nosotros dos no…

—… recordamos casi nada…

—… Y no preguntamos…

—… para no presionarlas…

—… Pero ahora estamos…

—… más grandes y no…

—… dejaremos que nadie…

—… las asuste ni las dañe…

—… Como tampoco Harry…

—… Fred, George, Neville o Ron…

—… Ginny, Luna o Hermione. —le dijeron con mucha seguridad, abrazándolo cada uno por un lado.

—Los cuatro están ahora con nosotros y bien, al igual que Jefferson. —los apoyó Harry apretándole con su mano el hombro.

Sirius asintió y abrazó a los niños con cariño.

Cuando las primas regresaron al comedor con los gemelos pelirrojos estaban los gemelitos castaños mirando con curiosidad creciente a los del G.A.H.

—¿Por qué se ponen nerviosos? — preguntó con genuina inocencia la niña.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — interrogó Jessica.

—Sólo preguntamos qué…

—… relación tiene…

—… el Ave del Paraíso…

—… que trae los bebés…

—… con la Luna de Miel. —respondieron los gemelitos castaños.

—¡Ah! —exclamaron a coro las primas, mirándose de reojo de inmediato.

—Es muy sencillo chicos…

—… Cuando los esposos están…

—… de Luna de Miel pasan…

—… mucho tiempo solos…

—… Así que generalmente…

—… escriben sus primeras cartas…

—… al Ave del Paraíso…

—… Porque a la emplumada…

—… le gusta recibir…

—… muchas antes de…

—… responder a los futuros padres. —les respondieron con bien fingida naturalidad los gemelos pelirrojos, que se habían preparado para ayudar a sus prometidas con los revoltosos cuando surgiese ese tema. Avanzaron mientras tanto a la mesa con ellas sirviendo lo que habían traído de la cocina.

—¿A dónde van sin pedir permiso? —los regañó Jessica al verlos levantarse rápido y empezar a correr.

—A buscar plumas y pergaminos…

—… para nuestras mamás y papás…

—… y también tía Meg y tío Sirius. —le respondieron antes de reemprender la carrera.

—Ginny, Harry, creo que tendrán que ingeniar algo para las cartas que querrán enviar con _Zeus_ y _Gaya_. —comentó Angela mirando la puerta por la que habían desaparecido los niños.

—¿No se conformarán con darles plumas y pergaminos? —preguntó Remus.

—No. —respondieron a coro los diez chicos mayores del E.D.H. y los cuatro del G.E.M.A., mientras Alice y Frank miraban a las tres parejas con risas contenidas y la señora Longbottom con asombro a los gemelos pelirrojos por su agilidad para manejar la situación con los inquietos y revoltosos gemelitos castaños.

—Dotty. —agregó enseguida Ginny mirando a su prometido.

—Tienes razón. —sonrió Harry, llamando en seguida a su fénix y a la elfina. Les explicó seguidamente la situación con los niños y le pidió ayuda a su querida ave para que se comunicase con los otros fénix del grupo y a la pequeña criatura para que recibiese las cartas y las guardase donde ellos no las consiguiesen.

Unos minutos más tarde, no estando ya ni la pequeña fénix ni la elfina, entraron los niños con un cargamento de pergaminos y plumas que repartieron ceremoniosamente entre los cuatro White y los Black, ante las sonrisas entre tiernas y divertidas de sus compañeros del E.D.H., los Lupin y los tres Longbottom, sentándose luego a la mesa.

Angela y Jessica empezaron a hablar de los preparativos para esa noche, secundándolas rápidamente George, Fred, Harry y Ginny, siguiéndoles los demás. Mientras los niños se distraían los del G.A.H. movilizaban con sus varitas los pergaminos y plumas al último cajón del armario cerrado que había allí lo más disimuladamente posible. Una vez que terminaron el almuerzo los chicos salieron hacia el jardín para jugar un rato con la nieve mientras los Longbottom conversaban con las cuatro parejas.

Esa noche se reunieron todos los miembros de la O.D.F. con sus hijos y padres en Hogwarts, para recibir junto a los profesores el Nuevo Año en el sitio que representaba para todos ellos el corazón de su lucha contra la amenaza que eran Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

El sábado 3 de enero de 1998, a las diez de la mañana, bullía la expectación en las treinta y cinco personas reunidas en Deercourage. Los doce chicos del E.D.H. esperaban con aparente calma la aparición de _Fawkes_ con las noticias de la directora sobre la decisión de último minuto del Ministerio de Magia que estaba reunido con el Consejo Escolar tratando el viaje de reingreso de los alumnos al colegio. Los veintitrés adultos los miraban con tensión evidente, pues ya Augusta Longbottom les había contado a su nuera y su hijo lo ocurrido el 1 de septiembre, por lo que estaban allí.

Cuando apareció una nota con una pluma del fénix todos retuvieron el aliento mientras Remus la abría y leía rápidamente.

—Los padres deberán trasladarse con sus hijos hasta King's Cross para viajar al colegio a las once en punto de la mañana, como estaba previsto —leyó el hombre castaño lentamente, de nuevo, analizando una vez más la situación mientras informaba a los otros—. El Ministerio de Magia ha implementado un plan de emergencia mediante el Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica y el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, ubicando estratégicamente aurores en la estación y en Hogsmeade, los cuales vigilarán el viaje de retorno del estudiantado al colegio mediante trasladadores.

—Será necesario verificar esos trasladadores sin que los del Ministerio se den cuenta. —comentó el chico pelinegro pensativo mirando fijamente a Remus.

—Sí. Y ustedes viajaran directamente al colegio en cuanto todos sus compañeros estén allí, con trasladadores nuestros. —le respondió él serio, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo asentir.

—Esperaremos en la estac… —intentó el pelinegro de ojos verdes.

—Nada de eso —lo interrumpió Sirius—. Nos esperan aquí.

—No, querido —le refutó Meg mirándolo muy seria—. Tú te quedas con ellos a vigilarlos con los Longbottom mientras nosotros verificamos que todo vaya bien en King's Cross y en Hogsmeade, luego venimos por ustedes.

—Perdón, pero allí dice que todos los alumnos se presentarán con sus padres en la estación —intervino la chica de pelo negro y ojos grises antes que Sirius protestase de nuevo—. Se supone que eso debemos hacer todos para no despertar sospechas —levantó una mano al ver varias protestas asomarse a los rostros de los adultos—. Sugiero que cambiemos de lugares mediante poción multijugos y se presenten ustedes en nuestro lugar y nosotros en el de ustedes, organiz…

—No. —se opuso rotundamente la matrona Weasley sin dejarla terminar.

—Espera Molly. La idea no es totalmente mala.

—¿Cómo que no es mala? —se revolvió enfurecida hacia Remus.

—No totalmente. Serán diez miembros de La Orden del Fénix quienes viajen con la apariencia de los chicos a Hogsmeade, mientras ellos doce esperaran aquí con Sirius, Alice, Frank y la señora Longbottom a que todo esté en orden antes de ser trasladados los diez que van al colegio.

—Pero nuestros compañeros no… —intentó Neville.

—Estoy seguro que los otros padres tomarán precauciones similares a la propuesta por Angela. —lo interrumpió Frank.

—¿Qué pasará con los hijos de muggles? —protestó Hermione.

—Los aurores y La Orden del Fénix los protegeremos. —aseveró Arwen.

—Chicos, lo prometieron. —presionó Sirius al ver que su ahijado tenía intención de protestar de nuevo, sonriendo al verlo asentir enfadado.

Eowyn desapareció y regresó rápidamente con diez vasos con poción multijugos para ellos y doce adicionales, pues sólo faltaban cuarenta minutos para las once de la mañana. Viktor tomaría la apariencia de Harry, Alexandra la de Ginny, Clarisse la de Hermione, Kingsley la de Ron, Chloe la de Luna, Elias la de Neville, Sally la de Jessica, Julia la de Angela, Sally la de Christine y Simeón la de Christopher.

—Ustedes se quedan aquí con ellos y… —empezó de nuevo Remus dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

—No —lo interrumpió Sirius—. Se supone que ya estoy totalmente restablecido y no es lógico que no esté llevando a mi hija al tren.

—Igual nosotros. —lo apoyó Alice de inmediato.

—Yo siempre he llevado a mi nieto. —intervino con firmeza Augusta.

—Y por eso esta vez nos permitirás a mi esposa y a mí el llevarlo —le dijo Frank—. Al menos ante los ojos de los demás. Tú cuidarás que ninguno de ellos nos desobedezca, esperando aquí con ellos hasta que sea el momento de llevarlos realmente al colegio.

Al ver a la matrona Longbottom asentir los chicos miraron de reojo a Neville, tragando saliva ante su expresión.

—Con Timothy, Gabrielle, Grace, Jefferson, Topacio, Estrella, Eileen, Isolda y Daphne tomaremos la misma precaución. —les aseguró Clarisse en una perfecta imitación de voz y gestos de Hermione al notar la preocupación en el rostro de los chicos, sonriendo al ver sus expresiones de sorpresa.

—Arthur, por favor avisa a los demás el plan de acción y llévales los vasos con poción multijugos. Nos vemos en Grimmauld en diez minutos para ir desde allí a King's Cross —le indicó Remus mirando intrigado a Harry, intentado adivinar lo que tramaba.

Los chicos estaban con su Occlumancia y barreras arriba desde que los vieron por primera vez en la mañana, lo cual reforzó las sospechas del G.A.H. sobre ellos. Aunque Sirius se había destensado un poco al ver asentir a su ahijado cuando les recordó la promesa que le habían hecho.

—Ustedes cuatro irán con nosotros seis —les ordenó con firmeza Remus a su esposa y sus tres amigos, señalándose a si mismo, la rubia, sus padrinos de boda y los del animago—. A la menor señal de mortífagos se regresan aquí.

—Por favor. —pidieron en tono de súplica los doce chicos a coro al verles intención de protestar, sonriendo al verlos asentir en aceptación.

Una vez que todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix viajaron por la red flú hacia el cuartel, luego de transformarse en los diez falsos miembros del E.D.H. los que tenían la poción en la mano, la matrona Longbottom les ordenó a los chicos que fuesen con ella hacia el comedor para alejarlos de las chimeneas de la sala y la biblioteca. Aceptaron todos con expresión de fingida resignación.

Los más pequeños le pidieron permiso para buscar té y galletas en la cocina, a lo que ella accedió, indicándoles a los otros que se sentasen a su alrededor en el comedor. Le obedecieron todos luego de cruzar entre ellos miradas.

Un rato más tarde la señora estaba un poco más tranquila, conversando con su nieto y los amigos de éste, lanzando miradas eventuales al reloj de pared cuyas manecillas pronto señalarían las once de la mañana. Esto la tenía tensa, aunque el hecho que su nieto y los dos chicos de pelo negro no se despegasen de su lado la tranquilizaba, pues sabía que el de ojos verdes y la de ojos grises eran los más impulsivos, no preocupándole demasiado que los otros fuesen hacia la cocina eventualmente. Sentía un tibio sopor que la adormilaba, manteniéndola despierta la preocupación por su hijo y su nuera, así como por quienes los acompañaban.

A las once y diez minutos de la mañana asintió perezosamente a la petición de su nieto de ir al baño, mientras los dos chicos de pelo negro le contaban algo que casi no oía tomándole de las manos.

—¿Están seguros que le han dado la dosis correcta? —les preguntó Neville a sus amigos, nervioso.

—Totalmente. —le aseguró Harry recuperando su apariencia normal.

—Los niños tomarán sus dosis de poción multijugos a tiempo —aseveró Angela ante la pregunta muda de Hermione—. Desde hoy, para la señora Longbottom, a Harry y a mí nos gusta demasiado la cerveza de mantequilla.

—_Fawkes_ nos ha dicho que hay mortífagos en Hogsmeade pero que parece ser sólo un ataque pequeño. —les dijo Ginny a los otros, señalando a su novio y a si misma.

—En este momento se quedan aquí Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Angela, George, Jessica y Fred, mientras van a batalla Marte, Venus, Gea, Urano, Leto, Neptuno, Diana, Júpiter, Electra y Mercurio. —les dijo con voz firme el líder del E.D.H. con sus ojos brillando al verlos a todos asentir.

Desaparecieron en seguida hacia la biblioteca de La Casa Flotante en que sólo ellos podían entrar, incluyendo ahora a Chris & Chris aunque esto no lo sabían los adultos. Se pusieron su equipo para las batallas: capas blancas, con un fénix rojo y dorado en la espalda, muy parecido a _Fawkes_, la capucha tapándoles el rostro hasta la altura de la nariz; los guantes y las botas negros. Verificaron rápidamente una vez más que pudiesen ver perfectamente a través de la capucha en cualquier dirección, así como el buen funcionamiento del hechizo de inmovilidad para que permaneciesen tapándoles los rostros, pudiendo actuar con libertad.

—La misión de "Guerreros del Fénix" hoy es que los alumnos de Hogwarts ingresen ilesos al colegio y los padres puedan abandonar el pueblo mágico, sanos y salvos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades. El E.D.H. debe estar de regreso en Deercourage en cuanto reaparezca allí alguien de La Orden del Fénix, de lo que nos avisarán Chris & Chris por medio de las esclavas. Si alguno está herido deberán los demás cubrir a una de las medimagas y al lastimado mientras les es posible presentarse.

Ante el gesto de asentimiento de todos Harry levantó su varita y todos desaparecieron de allí para reaparecer en Hogsmeade, frente a La Casa de Los Gritos. Se desplazaron rápidamente hacia la estación donde, como suponían, estaban los mortífagos rodeando a los llegados desde King's Cross por trasladadores. Voldemort había enviado un grupo más grande de sus hombres a atacar cuando ya estaban casi todos los alumnos y sus representantes allí, bloqueando el acceso con un escudo reforzado con la esfera negra.

Formados en línea los diez chicos levantaron sus varitas al unísono.

—Magos sumisos a quien no respeta la vida, aléjense de los jóvenes y sus familias. —llamó con voz madura y templada Harry a los mortífagos.

Avery, que comandaba el ataque, se giró extrañado por la forma en que alguien se había referido a ellos. Sonrió con maldad tras su máscara antes de ver al extraño grupo, frunciendo el ceño ante sus trajes.

—Mortífagos es nuestro nombre. ¿Cuál es el de ustedes? —les preguntó avanzando hacia ellos con otros tres.

—Guerreros del Fénix. Aléjense de los indefensos. —le respondió Harry en el mismo tono templado.

—Únanse a Voldemort o morirán. —les increpó Avery con aparente furia, nervioso al oír el nombre del grupo. _"Uniendo eso con sus extraños trajes tienen que ser… pero… ¿Por __qué reaparecen ahora?"_.

—La muerte es sólo una puerta a otra realidad. —le respondió con fría calma Angela.

—Entonces los ayudaremos a abrirla. —replicó con sorna Jugson, lanzándole una maldición asesina, la cual fue esquivada con habilidad.

Aquello fue el gatillo que disparó el combate entre los enmascarados y los encapuchados. Los aurores y los miembros de La Orden del Fénix vieron con asombro y extrañeza a los encapuchados que habían acudido en su ayuda, combatiendo de su lado pero sin responder sus preguntas ni mostrar sus rostros como les pidieron los del Ministerio.

Ante las expresiones de susto de Sirius y Remus los otros miembros del G.A.H. comprendieron quienes eran sus nuevos aliados, evitando Aragorn y Faramir que los hiriesen al quedarse petrificados los Merodeadores escuchando y viendo el cruce de palabras del líder del nuevo grupo con el de los mortífagos.

—Vuelve con Alice y Frank a la casa en cuanto podamos quitar el escudo antiaparición. —le ordenó Aragorn a Sirius ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—No. Yo… —intentó protestar el Merodeador.

—Necesitamos saber si son ellos. —le cortó el Dunedain mirando al hábil grupo que les habían quitado a un gran grupo de mortífagos de encima, pues los más combativos se habían volcado hacia ellos por órdenes de Avery.

—Tienes razón. —afirmó tenso Sirius, asintiendo y corriendo en seguida hacia sus dos amigos para entrar con ellos a Las Tres Escobas. Averiguaría si eran ellos primero, poniendo a sus dos amigos a salvo, luego regresaría a ayudar.

—Eowyn, saca a Nymph con ellos tres de aquí ahora mismo —le ordenó Aragorn a su hermana, girándose hacia Remus al verlas asentir y salir corriendo hacia el local de Madam Rosmerta—. El que sus voces sean casi idénticas no nos da la certeza, pero sean o no ellos debemos ayudarlos.

Cuando Harry vio que los miembros de La Orden del Fénix se desplazaban a ayudarlos frunció el ceño.

—Urano, Gea, Diana y Júpiter, abrid camino hacia el colegio. Electra, Leto, Mercurio y Neptuno, escoltad a los menores y dirigid a los mayores. Venus y yo nos ocuparemos de los padres. —ordenó con firmeza sobre los gritos del combate.

—Sí. —respondieron los otros al unísono.

Remus gruñó al oírlo y ver como se desplazaban a pesar de los mortífagos para cumplir con sus órdenes, reorganizando de inmediato a los supuestos chicos del E.D.H. para que ayudasen a quienes acompañaban a los estudiantes, mientras otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix y aurores ayudaban a abrir camino hacia el colegio.

—CUIDADO HARRY. —le gritó al líder del grupo para advertirle sobre Jugson que lo tenía en su blanco en ese momento, arqueando las cejas con asombro al ver lo ocurrido. No fue el que la capa blanca desviase la maldición "tarantallegra", lo cual sabía ocurriría, sino el que no hubiese reacción alguna del aludido lo que le desubicó. Aragorn evitó que una maldición lo alcanzase a él.

—Concéntrate o regresa a Deercourage. —le increpó el Dunedain, cubriéndolo aún con su cuerpo.

—No reaccionó. —musitó asustado.

—Lo sé, pero eso no prueba nada. Angela puede haberles entrenado ya en el plano emotivo de forma avanzada —le respondió Aragorn mirando rápidamente al grupo y luego a su amigo—. Usa lo que te he enseñado yo a ti. Te necesito centrado, amigo.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. —se disculpó rápidamente Remus, tomando una respiración profunda y asintiendo. Frunció el ceño al notar que la persona a quien había intentado advertir minutos antes ahora los cubría a los dos evitando que los lastimasen tres mortífagos.

La directora avanzaba con Mithrandir y los otros profesores por el camino hacia los estudiantes, combatiendo fieramente Hagrid para cubrir a los más pequeños, al igual que Galadriel y Elrond, mientras Sprout y Trelawney los guiaban rápidamente hacia el colegio y los otros profesores ayudaban al semigigante.

Habían caído ya atados y desarmados o inconscientes varios mortífagos cuando el escudo antiaparición desapareció gracias a Eowyn y Mithrandir, actuando en conjunto. Unos minutos más tarde desaparecieron la mayoría de los mortífagos. Los diez encapuchados se reunieron frente a Las Tres Escobas, con las esclavas invisibles ardiendo en sus brazos izquierdos. Saludaron respetuosamente con sus varitas frente a sus capuchas a los aurores y miembros de La Orden del Fénix que se les aproximaban y sin decir una palabra desaparecieron.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —le preguntó Gawain a Remus en voz baja.

—No, pero ahora mismo empiezo a investigarlo. —le respondió éste pensativo.

—Son demasiado buenos en combate, aunque me dio la impresión que son jóvenes —comentó pensativo el auror mirando hacia los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que hasta hace poco habían perdido sus disfraces de chicos del E.D.H.— ¿Dónde están Harry y sus amigos?

—Encerrados en casa bajo la vigilancia de Augusta Longbottom para evitar que ocurriese lo del ataque al tren, en que casi pierden la vida Harry y Angela. —le respondió Remus comprendiendo que sospechaba también de los chicos.

—Verifica que no sean ellos —le respondió el auror que un mes atrás se había unido a la Orden del Fénix, en el mismo tono bajo, preocupado por sus sospechas. Aunque eso no encajaba con sus recuerdos de la Primera Guerra, cuando comenzaba como auror. No entendía que los desconocidos aparentasen tener la misma edad de entonces, pero menos aún el fuerte presentimiento que tenía que eran Harry Potter y sus amigos. Levantó la voz para dirigirse a sus hombres—. Vamos al colegio para verificar que todo esté en orden. Rogers, informa todo lo ocurrido aquí al Ministro.

—Sí señor. —le respondieron sus hombres a coro.

—Hazme saber si son ellos. Me preocupan. —le susurró el jefe de los aurores al líder de La Orden del Fénix, alejándose luego.

—Yo estoy más preocupado que tú —murmuró Remus antes de girarse hacia sus compañeros—. Arthur, acompaña a los padres al colegio para que vean a sus hijos, les atiendan las heridas y coordinen con los aurores el retorno a Londres —le pidió en voz alta—. Nosotros seis iremos por los que faltan.

El hombre alto y casi calvo asintió, conteniendo con una mirada severa la protesta que veía formarse en el rostro de su esposa. Le señaló con la mirada a las madres y padres que les rodeaban en ese momento, asintiendo al ver que ella comprendía.

* * *

—¡Mamá! ¿Dónde están Neville y los otros chicos? —la interrogó preocupadísimo Frank que había entrado corriendo al comedor.

A Augusta la despabiló la exclamación y el cuestionamiento de su hijo, parpadeando rápidamente, notando por primera vez que sólo estaban con ella los dos de pelo negro.

—En el baño y la cocina. ¿Qué pasó? —le respondió ella levantándose.

—Mortífagos. —le respondió escuetamente el ex auror castaño, señalándole a su esposa y la metamórfaga la cocina y a su amigo la puerta hacia el pasillo.

Los tres salieron de inmediato con expresiones preocupadas.

—No hay nadie en la cocina. —regresó angustiada Alice.

—¿Estás bien, papá? —entró preguntando Neville con expresión preocupada, con Sirius tras él.

—Sí hijo, estoy bien —respiró con alivio Frank. Miró interrogante a su amigo, que denegó, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo—. Habían dicho que no se separarían de mamá y la han dejado aquí sola. —les reclamó a los chicos.

—Angela y Harry no se han separado de mi lado ni un instante —replicó Augusta ofendida porque las palabras de su hijo implicaban que ella no los había cuidado—. Neville ha ido al baño hace sólo unos minutos y los otros chicos a la cocina. ¿Acaso crees que no sé cuidar de ellos?

—Conseguimos escarabajos saltarines en el jardín, señora… —entró diciendo muy alegre una pequeña de once años de pelo castaño, deteniéndose en seco al ver las miradas severas de Alice, Frank y Sirius.

—¿Dónde están los otros chicos? —la interrogó el último.

—En el jardín. Chris y yo queríamos distraerlos. —le respondió parpadeando la niña.

Alice y Frank se dirigieron rápidamente al jardín.

—Papá, ¿qué pasó? —retuvo la chica de ojos grises y pelo negro a Sirius con expresión preocupada.

—¿Han herido a alguien? —lo interrogó el chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro.

—Sólo rasguños, nada serio. —les respondió Sirius con tono tranquilizador, mientras los miraba analíticamente. Parecían su hija y su ahijado, pero…

—¿Estás bien, tío Sirius? —entró preguntando muy agitada Jessica, varita en mano.

—Sí pequeña, tranquila. —le sonrió él, aunque su respiración levemente agitada no le ayudaba con su pequeña mentira, dejándose sentar por los gemelos pelirrojos.

—Ustedes no debieron ir. —dijo muy serio Neville ayudando a sentarse a su papá mientras Luna lo hacía con su suegra, con Ginny examinándolos con su varita mientras Nymph miraba preocupada a su primo.

Atenta Augusta a ellos no se dio cuenta que los niños y los dos pelinegros que habían estado junto a ella todo el tiempo se deslizaban hacia la cocina con su taza y las jarras de las que los tres habían estado bebiendo, ella té y ellos dos cervezas de mantequilla.

—¿Dónde están Harry, Angela, Chris & Chris? —preguntó Remus al entrar y no verlos.

—Aquí tío —le respondió Harry, saliendo con los otros tres de la cocina con una jarra con agua fría, compresas y un servicio de té—. Nos dijo tío Frank que se presentaron mortífagos y padrino que habían lastimado a algunos. ¿Qué pasó?

—Angela y Harry estuvieron todo el tiempo con la señora Augusta. Neville se ausentó algunos minutos al baño y los otros chicos estuvieron en el jardín jugando con los niños que querían destensarlos. —respondió Nymph la pregunta muda de su esposo.

Eowyn evaluó con sus dones rápidamente a la señora Longbottom, sin que ésta se diese cuenta, transmitiéndoles mentalmente sus conclusiones a los otros miembros del G.A.H. Les confirmó la evaluación somera que Arwen, Aragorn, Faramir, Meg y Remus ya le habían hecho. Parecía estar despertando de un estado de somnolencia.

—Podría por favor uno de ustedes responder mi pregunta. —les pidió Harry exasperado, pues si no hubiese estado bajo su personalidad alterna en la batalla a esas alturas ya estaría desesperado por información.

—Voldemort envió a Avery con un grupo de mortífagos a Hogsmeade, apareciendo unos minutos después que la mayoría de los alumnos habían llegado allí con sus padres por medio de trasladadores. Un escudo antiaparición evitó que los pudiésemos sacar de allí. —le empezó a responder Remus, notando que a cada palabra suya el chico se enojaba.

—A los pocos minutos apareció un grupo de encapuchados con capas blancas. —siguió Nymph mirando fijamente al chico, frunciendo el ceño al ver que ni siquiera pestañeaba.

—¿Es que ahora a los mortífagos no les basta con las máscaras? —preguntó Neville con enojo en la voz.

—No eran mortífagos —le respondió Arwen mirándolo inquisitiva. _"¿Son acaso tan buenos para mentir los chicos?"_—. De hecho nos ayudaron enfrentándose a esos asesinos.

—¿Encapuchados? —preguntó Jessica con tono desconfiado.

—Sí. Ocultaban sus rostros. —le respondió Faramir analizándola con la mirada.

—Supongo que se quitaron las capuchas luego de finalizado el combate. ¿Quiénes eran? —interrogó Ginny.

—No lo sabemos porque nunca se quitaron las capuchas —le respondió Meg—. Desaparecieron después de hacerlo los mortífagos.

—¿Cómo llegaron esos encapuchados si había un escudo antiaparición? —preguntó Angela.

—Eso no lo sabemos —le respondió Aragorn mirándola fijamente—. ¿Alguna idea?

—En realidad dos teorías. —opinó Ron con pose pensativa.

—¿Cuáles? —le preguntó Remus.

—La primera es que sean en realidad mortífagos, enviados por Voldemort para intentar un acercamiento más tarde luego de fingir hoy enfrentarse a sus compañeros —le respondió el pelirrojo menor mirándolo con tranquilidad—. La segunda es que sean magos venidos de otro lado, como Viktor Krum y su grupo, pero que no se hayan acercado por no conocer a nadie o esperar que los rechacen.

Remus entrecerró los ojos. Si esos extraños encapuchados no hubiesen intervenido en su pasado de forma similar él habría creído posible alguna de esas teorías. _"Pero… Si a eso le sumo el estado de Augusta Longbottom… Estoy casi seguro que eran los chicos, pero la matrona ha dicho que los dos pelinegros no se han separado de ella ni un momento y… ¡Pero claro! Angela dio la idea de usar poción multijugos y… Se presentaron diez encapuchados… Los chicos siempre protegen a Chris & Chris"_.

—No podremos saber si una de esas teorías es correcta o son algún grupo improvisado de revoltosos hasta que no les veamos de nuevo e intentemos hablar con ellos. —comentó con tono despreocupado Eowyn. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que los chicos ni siquiera pestañeaban ante la forma en que había hablado de los encapuchados, mirándola en cambio con aparente curiosidad.

—Busquen sus cosas y vamos al colegio. —se dio por vencido momentáneamente Remus, al darse cuenta que Sirius lucía pálido y preocupado mirando a los chicos inquisitivo.

Era el día previo a la luna llena, 11 de enero del año 1998, y dos chicos de pelo negro estaban mirando nuevamente a través de los ventanales de las habitaciones de Deercourage en que dormían, tensos y preocupados.

La noche antes habían coordinado el plan para ir por la copa de Hufflepuff con los del G.A.H., justo media hora después de su participación por segunda vez en batalla como "Guerreros del Fénix" contra los asesinos de Voldemort, en que estuvieron muy cerca de ser descubiertos por los sagaces miembros del G.A.H.

Tenían que moverse con mucho cuidado para evitar que ellos se diesen cuenta de sus heridas, lo cual era un poco complicado para Fred. Sin embargo el pelirrojo no sólo no había proferido una sola queja cuando se había tropezado con Sirius en las escaleras, cuando bajaron a cenar, sino que bromeó en la comida con su gemelo y los niños, estrenando la nueva broma de Sortilegios Weasley en los adultos.

Harry sonrió al recordar a Hermione riñendo a los cuatro mientras Nymph, Arwen, Sirius, Faramir y Aragorn se reían a carcajadas, Jessica se le unía a la castaña y Angela, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron y él a las risas, perdiendo la batalla su mejor amiga al unirse Jessica, Meg, Eowyn y Remus al ambiente festivo.

No lograba conciliar el sueño desde la madrugada, cuando George finalmente se había quedado dormido. Había visto al sol luchar contra la negrura de la noche primero y luego contra las nubes, para ofrecerles un día luminoso a mitad de invierno. Cuando llegó a la cocina empezó a preparar chocolate, té y tostadas.

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó con suavidad Angela, sonriéndole con dulzura para esquivar el regaño que suponía le daría. _"Pero… No es mi culpa que una vez que Ginny se quedó dormida yo no lograse conciliar el sueño"_.

—¿A quién intentaste despertar para que te ayudase a dormir? —le preguntó el pelinegro mientras le hacía señas hacia la fruta que había ubicado en el lavaplatos.

—A Luna y a Hermione, pero las dos murmuraron algo en sueños sin moverse. ¿Y tú con quiénes lo intentaste?

—Gracioso, Neville y Ron tampoco respondieron. —sonrió Harry.

—Si no supiese que están agotados pensaría mal. —comentó con picardía Angela, sonrojándose al ver a su hermano mirándola con las cejas enarcadas, riéndose al verlo carcajearse libremente.

Ginny y George se les unieron un par de minutos más tarde, con semblantes adormilados y aún en pijamas. Los mimaron y retaron en susurros por no despertarles a ellos, sentándose a la mesa a tomar café para terminar de quitarse la somnolencia y ayudarlos.

Cuando los del G.A.H. bajaron se consiguieron a los otros chicos del E.D.H. bajando las escaleras frente a ellos, con evidentes signos de estar más dormidos que despiertos dirigiéndose a la cocina. Esto los hizo sentirse un poco incómodos por haber estado con ellos hasta tarde la noche anterior hablando sobre el plan para ese día. Iban a indicarles que regresasen a dormir al menos una hora más mientras hacían un desayuno apetitoso cuando escucharon risas en la cocina de cuatro voces conocidas.

—Por lo visto esos cuatro no saben lo rico que es disfrutar de la cama hasta tarde. —comentó Ron con voz adormilada.

—Merlín quiera que Angela no me haya intentado pedir ayuda anoche, porque soñé con mis padres y cuando es así no me entero de nada. —dijo con preocupación Hermione.

—A mí me podía gruñir al lado un Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados y no haber parpadeado. Las investigaciones que nos han puesto de tarea esta semana me han tenido muy estresada, pues no me han dado casi tiempo de ir al invernadero.

—Estas dos semanas son cruciales para la investigación que llevo con la profesora Sprout y tampoco he dormido mucho. Espero que Harry haya recurrido a otro para que lo ayudase a dormir.

—Entonces esos dos no durmieron anoche. —concluyó Christine.

—Porque era el turno de despertar a uno de ustedes cuatro. —la apoyó Christopher.

Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville se detuvieron con expresiones avergonzadas al oír a los niños, faltándole al grupo sólo unos pasos para llegar a las puertas del comedor.

—Debieron despertar a uno de nosotros. —comentó con preocupación Sirius, sonriendo con mirada traviesa al ver que los ocho se sobresaltaban.

—Tranquilos chicos —los intentó calmar Remus luego de darle un codazo a su amigo—. Buenos días. Veamos cómo están y si los notamos desencajados los hacemos dormir un poco luego del desayuno —Sonrió al verlos asentir, frunciendo el ceño al detenerse su recorrido visual en el rostro de su yerno—. ¿Te ocurre algo, Fred?

—No dormí bien. Eso de las pesadillas empieza a ser contagioso. —intentó bromear con pocos ánimos, pues aunque no había estado casi despierto en la noche tampoco se podía decir que durmió profundo y descansó. La herida en el costado le molestó todo el tiempo.

—Sin importar si ellos están bien o mal, tú te acostarás a dormir con poción luego de comer. —le ordenó muy seria Eowyn.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó abrazado a su prometida, no queriendo contradecirla para que no intentase evaluarlo con su varita. Bostezó un segundo después sin poder contenerse.

Cuando entraron a la cocina fue evidente para todos que los dos chicos de pelo negro habían dormido escasamente, también que sus pelirrojos novios habían descansado sólo un poco más que ellos.

—Buenos días chicos. —los saludó Arwen con tono de regaño maternal.

—Buenos días. —le respondieron los cuatro a coro luego de sobresaltarse, poniendo cara de niños regañados al ver las expresiones de la mayoría.

—Vayan ustedes doce al comedor. Nosotros terminaremos aquí. —les dijo Meg con tono de no admitir réplica.

Nymph se les unió a los pocos minutos, escuchando a Angela y Harry disculparse explicando que habían intentado despertar a Luna, Hermione, Neville y Ron, desistiendo de intentar con alguien más porque los habían visto a todos muy agotados la noche anterior, uniéndose a los regaños de los gemelitos castaños.

Remus les indicó a los chicos que luego de comer los doce deberían dormir un rato para que estuviesen más descansados para la tarea que habían planeado luego del almuerzo, especificando Sirius a su hija y su ahijado que a ellos dos los dormiría él con el hechizo para que durmiesen toda la mañana. Eowyn en seguida le dijo a Fred que ella haría lo mismo con él, aceptando con disgusto que fuese Jessica quien lo durmiese más que por la petición de su sobrina por el apoyo de su esposo a la chica de ojos miel.

Casi no hubo charla durante la comida luego que los intentos de los chicos para no dormir todos fuesen acallados por Remus al recordarles que debían estar bien física y anímicamente esa tarde. Los del G.A.H. subieron con los chicos a las habitaciones del primer piso, dejando recostados en cama durmiendo a diez de ellos mientras Meg y Sirius llevaban a su cuarto a los dos de pelo negro para que descansasen allí, como habían hecho la mañana del cumpleaños del hombre de ojos grises.

A Remus no le gustó nada la sensación de "ya vivido" que le provocó el acompañar a los chicos a esos cuartos a que durmiesen. Esperó al lado de su hija a que ésta durmiese a su yerno y la acompañó hasta que se quedó dormida, acariciándole con cariño la cabeza. Se incorporó y varita en mano durmió a todas las chicas con el hechizo, asintiendo Arwen en su dirección para indicarle que lo había hecho bien felicitándolo por lograrlo en su segundo intento. En cuanto entraron al cuarto de los chicos denegaron al ver el vendaje en el torso del pelirrojo que Eowyn miraba con expresión enojada.

—Examínalo y ve en que puedes ayudarlo —le acarició con cariño la cabeza Faramir—. Considero que debemos esperar a regresar hoy de la destrucción del horcrux para hacerles preguntas —agregó mirando a Remus—. Si se saben descubiertos estarían muy tensos y eso podría perjudicar a Harry, Hermione y Ron.

—Tienes razón —aceptó el de ojos color miel con pocas ganas—. Iré a hablarlo con Sirius. —agregó unos minutos después, luego de denegar al ver la herida que su madrina de bodas le curaba a su yerno. Suspiró ante la difícil tarea de decirle aquello al animago y al mismo tiempo frenarlo para que no presionase a los chicos cuando despertasen, pero su padrino de bodas tenía razón.

—¿No te enoja que te hayan engañado con la promesa que te hicieron? —le preguntó Meg a Sirius con incredulidad, que no entendía la actitud de su esposo después que Remus les dijese de la herida de Fred y les pidiese que se reuniesen los ocho allí en la biblioteca.

Sirius les había dado cariñosos besos paternales en la frente a la hija y el ahijado, antes de salir del cuarto de la mano con ella sonriéndole suavemente.

—Ellos no me han engañado porque no son Harry, Angela, Jessica, Ginny, George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville quienes van a las batallas, sino unos extraños encapuchados que son muy hábiles para el combate y que no tienen lazos afectivos con alguien determinado que los limiten al actuar. —le respondió él con una sonrisa.

—No te entiendo, Sirius. —lo presionó Eowyn, que estaba tan desconcertada como Meg.

—Los diez chicos que hemos visto en batalla son muy buenos con la varita, tienen entrenamiento físico y obedecen ciegamente a su líder. Pero no son nuestros chicos del E.D.H. sino un grupo organizado que se presenta en batalla, detiene a mortífagos y se van. —le respondió él.

—¿Podrías ser más claro, primo? —le pidió Nymph con el ceño fruncido.

—Allí no está Harry, el elegido, el niño que vivió, el huérfano que me quiere como a un padre. Ni tampoco Hermione, la prefecta que acata las normas. Ni Ron, el hijo menor de una familia de muchos hermanos. Ni Ginny, la menuda pelirroja que intentan proteger ellos tres luego de lo ocurrido con el diario. Ni Fred y George, los eternos bromistas. Ni Luna, la soñadora de verdades sin medidas. Ni mete la pata Neville. Ni la débil Jessica. Ni la aislada Angela.

»Los Guerreros del Fénix son diez jóvenes que se han entrenado para pelear contra mortífagos, ocultándose tras sus capuchas para que tanto aquellos a quienes enfrentan como a los que ayudan vean sólo a los combatientes. —le respondió con seguridad Sirius, aunque su voz había temblado levemente al hablar de su hija.

—La promesa te la hicieron los doce chicos del E.D.H. que te quieren mucho y han estado preocupados por tu salud. Pero los que se han estado preparando para combatir a Voldemort, los que hicieron la promesa de hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para detenerlo, no podían quedarse sin hacer nada —afirmó Aragorn que había comprendido, siguiendo al ver asentir a Sirius—. Han creado unas personalidades alternas para poder cumplir con todas sus promesas.

—Mi hija jamás deja de cumplir una promesa. Ustedes se cansaron de advertírmelo. —les recordó el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—Si los reñimos por querer engañarnos e intentamos alejarlos de las batallas los pondríamos en peligro. Además de ir contra su decisión de ayudar, presionándolos a hacer vaya a saber Merlín qué para seguir, advertiríamos a Voldemort y sus secuaces que es Harry quien los dirige. —intervino Arwen rápidamente para frenar las intenciones de su cuñada y su ahijada por matrimonio.

Las dos rubias se revolvieron en sus sillas al oírla, sabiendo que tenía razón pero no queriendo que los chicos siguiesen participando en las batallas.

—Sugiero que luego de ir hoy por el horcrux hablemos francamente con ellos y les brindemos nuestro apoyo. —opinó Faramir, suspirando al ver el mohín de disgusto de su esposa.

—Es tiempo que aceptemos que los diez mayores del E.D.H. se presentarán en las batallas bajo sus personalidades encapuchadas y que empecemos a coordinar con ellos las estrategias que usaremos. —lo apoyó Aragorn con expresión seria.

—Pero… No pueden estar hablando en serio. —protestó Eowyn.

—Estamos hablando muy en serio —la contradijo Sirius con tono grave, sus ojos grises clavados en ella—. Ellos se presentarán con o sin nuestro apoyo en las batallas. La diferencia es que con nuestro apoyo podemos brindarles nuestra experiencia para evitar que salgan seriamente lastimados. Ron es un buen estratega, pero nosotros peleamos en la Primera Guerra y sabemos que el enemigo con contadas excepciones respeta las reglas del buen combate.

—¿Y qué hay del viaje al pasado de los chicos? Porque ahora estamos seguros que son ellos a quienes ustedes conocieron. —presionó Meg.

—Hay un detalle de nuestros escasos y dispersos recuerdos que Faramir y yo hemos estado analizando —habló por primera vez Remus, su vista fija en el animago—. Los chicos no hicieron esfuerzos por involucrarse con nosotros. Todo lo contrario, los hacían por mantenerse en una posición fría y distante bajo sus personalidades encapuchadas. —Al ver su expresión de haber entendido algo le sonrió y asintió, girándose entonces a mirar a los demás. Notó que las cuatro mujeres lo miraban confundidas, suspirando antes de explicarse más.

»Si Harry viajase por voluntad propia al pasado lo lógico sería que buscase acercarse a Lily y James, el cual sería uno de sus objetivos, diciéndoles algo para que lo admitiesen cerca aunque hubiese aceptado el no modificar el hecho de sus muertes con el fin de no alterar la línea de los acontecimientos. Pero no fue así.

—La única explicación lógica es que el viaje de los chicos al pasado sea entonces involuntario. Sólo así se comprendería lo que Remus y Sirius recuerdan. —lo apoyó Aragorn que había asimilado la idea, aunque no le gustase.

—Y el que aún estén presentes en ustedes esos recuerdos implica que todavía ocurrirá ese viaje involuntario —comentó Arwen que había comprendido—. Debemos investigar cuanto antes qué puede ocasionar algo así.

—Yo no puedo aceptar aún que ellos vayan a las batallas. —protestó enfurruñada Eowyn, con lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos azules.

—Nosotros tampoco, madrina. Pero si nos oponemos se aferrarán más a su idea, mientras que si los apoyamos será más fácil ayudarlos y evitar que salgan lastimados —le dijo con tono suave Nymph, girándose en seguida hacia los otros del G.A.H. con expresión determinada—. Yo también seguiré participando en las batallas mientras pueda. Sé que quieren protegerme, al igual que todos queremos protegerlos a ellos, pero es el futuro de ellos y nuestros hijos por lo que estamos peleando.

—Sólo usando un traje especial diseñado con el mismo material de las capas de ellos —le dijo muy serio Remus, sabiendo que luego de aceptar la participación de los chicos le era imposible detenerla—. Angela es tan buena con la costura como Jessica con la cocina, ella lo hará para ti. —se explicó rápidamente antes que su esposa preguntase de dónde lo sacarían.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó la metamórfaga.

—Y no irás después del sexto mes de embarazo hasta que pase el período de amamantar a los bebes, si aún no hemos detenido a ese psicópata. —añadió Remus.

—Por favor ahijada. —la presionó Eowyn para que accediese.

— Muy bien, no iré luego de entrar al sexto mes a menos que me encuentre en medio de una batalla involuntariamente. —aceptó a medias, recordando la promesa de los chicos.

Remus iba a protestar por aquello pero se contuvo al oír a Aragorn.

—Ninguno de nosotros puede anticipar cuando puede verse en medio de una batalla, eso es lógico, pero lo que sí pueden hacer ustedes cuatro es ponerse a salvo para resguardar sus vidas y las de las criaturas en camino —les dijo con firmeza y expresión muy seria—. De nada servirá el que luchemos por un futuro si no viven nuestros hijos para disfrutarlo.

—¿QUÉ? —gritaron a coro Eowyn y Meg.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Arwen emocionada.

—Totalmente seguro. —le sonrió con cariño su esposo, abrazándola y besándola en la boca con dulzura inicialmente, terminando en un beso lleno de fuego.

—Felicitaciones "canuto" —se burló Remus de su amigo abrazando a su esposa que sonreía dichosa, ampliándose su sonrisa al ver que sus ojos grises chispeaban con emoción y se giraba rápidamente a abrazar y llenar de besos a su esposa—. Felicitaciones padrino. —le guiñó un ojo a Faramir minutos después, quien se había levantado con Eowyn en brazos y girado dos vueltas, terminando en un apasionado beso.

—¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta indiscreta? —soltó Sirius luego de un par de minutos.

—Claro ahijado. —le respondió Aragorn sonriente, sospechando lo que quería saber.

—¿Por qué ustedes cuatro no habían tenido hijos hasta ahora?

—¡Sirius! —exclamaron a coro Meg y Remus en tono de regaño.

—Tranquilos. Suponía que al enterarse de esto varios preguntarían, empezando por mi curioso ahijado —los tranquilizó con su sonrisa afable el hombre de ojos aguamarina—. Nosotros cuatro nos casamos de dieciocho años, recién nos graduamos en Hogwarts.

»Tinuviel, la mamá de Arwen, y Earendil, la mamá de Faramir, habían contraído una enfermedad viral sanguínea durante su trabajo como Guías de la Salud. Mithrandir nos lo dijo a Eowyn y a mí luego de la boda, pidiéndonos que no les dijésemos a ellos para no preocuparlos como le pidieron nuestras suegras, pero que evitásemos el tener bebes por algún tiempo mientras se averiguaba más sobre aquella enfermedad.

—Tenían miedo que Arwen y yo pudiésemos ser transmisoras recesivas, sin sufrirla, naciendo enfermos nuestros hijos —continuó Eowyn desde los brazos protectores de su esposo mientras le acariciaba el rostro—. Años después de ellas morir se descubrió que no existía esa posibilidad, que ellas dos habían enfermado porque estaban débiles al descansar poco y trabajar en exceso con quienes cuidaban.

—Pero al morir mamá empezó Arathorn a ausentarse cada vez con mayor frecuencia de nuestro mundo, alejándose de nosotros quien siempre se había comportado como hermano mayor de los cuatro —siguió Arwen—. Ese distanciamiento y nuestra fuerte dedicación al Entrenamiento Dunedain, luego del tiempo que pasamos más entre los magos y muggles que con los de nuestra raza, me llevó a pedirle a mi esposo que difiriésemos algún tiempo el buscar un bebe, mientras nos estabilizábamos un poco y decidíamos qué haríamos con nuestras vidas.

—Yo no tenía más hermanos y me había quedado huérfano, apegándome mucho a ellos tres y a las gemelas, especialmente a la pequeña Jennifer —continuó Faramir—. Cuando la señora Luthien discutió con el señor Albus sobre dejarlas ir al colegio o no los cuatro intercedimos para que se los permitiese y funcionó, pero distanció un poco a mi esposa de su mamá. Esto la entristeció y nosotros también decidimos esperar hasta que las cosas se calmasen un poco, dedicándonos de lleno a lo que habíamos escogido como especializaciones mientras las gemelas estudiaban en Hogwarts.

—El problema fue que al ellas graduarse decidieron regresar aquí por sus parejas y amigos, además de estar muy decididas a luchar contra Voldemort —continuó Arwen abrazando con más fuerza a su esposo por la cintura—. Nuevamente las apoyamos y eso nos distanció más de la señora Luthien.

»Lo que ocurrió entonces ustedes lo saben. Mithrandir nos preguntó antes que retomásemos el entrenamiento, luego de ellas fallecer, si buscaríamos familia, avanzando en el entrenamiento ellos mientras nosotras nos quedábamos a cuidar de los bebés, pero las dos nos opusimos.

—Habíamos prometido el día de nuestra boda y luego en varias oportunidades que los cuatro estaríamos siempre unidos —afirmó Eowyn—. Mi hermano avanzaba más rápido que nosotros tres, pero igual permanecía con nosotros y nos impulsaba con sus avances a seguir con más ahínco.

—Con todo lo ocurrido desde que fuimos convocados por Mithrandir para venir en ayuda de Harry descartamos casi totalmente la idea de buscar familia hasta tanto Voldemort fuese detenido. Pero… —Aragorn se detuvo y miró a su esposa, su hermana y su cuñado pidiendo permiso con su mirada para seguir, sonriendo al verlos asentir— Harry, Ginny, Angela, Jessica, Chris & Chris nos escribieron unas cartas muy emotivas después del rescate de Sirius, luego de una charla que tuvimos con los gemelitos sobre los motivos que teníamos para no haberle escrito al Ave del Paraíso. Nos escribieron otra luego de la reunión en que decidimos adoptar a los pequeños pícaros, esta vez con aportes de Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Neville y Luna.

—Nos hicieron comprender que el tiempo correcto para que viniesen bebes al mundo no tenía que ver con el entorno, sino con nuestra compenetración, afecto y ganas de luchar por un futuro —siguió Arwen—. Por eso Eowyn y yo habíamos preparado algo especial en las casas para la Nochebuena.

—Y veo que les funcionó perfectamente —se burló Nymph—. Al igual que a mi amiga la luna de miel. —añadió, riéndose a carcajadas al ver ruborizarse a las tres.

—Sugiero que les contemos a los chicos cuando regresemos con ellos —dijo Aragorn sonriente, luego de besar a su esposa en la punta de la nariz—. Eso los alegrará y destensará, haciendo más fácil el que hablemos con ellos sobre sus personalidades alternas y las batallas.

—Buena idea. —lo apoyó Faramir.

—Y el saber que ustedes cuatro se cuidarán por las razones que ha dado Aragorn nos ayudará a convencerlos de actuar con precaución. —recalcó de inmediato Sirius mirando a su esposa con expresión anhelante, sonriendo al verla hacer un puchero pero asentir.

—Les guardaremos el secreto con los demás miembros de La Orden del Fénix y del G.E.M.A. para evitarles preocupaciones, especialmente a Molly. Será el secreto compartido del G.A.H. con el E.D.H. Confío en Gawain pero no en los otros del Ministerio, así que por ahora no le diré que ya he descubierto quienes son los encapuchados y cuando se los digamos a todos los de la O.D.F. le pediré que guarde el secreto con su jefe, compañeros y familia, al igual que a los demás. —propuso muy serio Remus.

Todos asintieron en aceptación, aún Eowyn que no estaba muy conforme pero comprendía sería lo mejor inicialmente.

—Me gustaría hablar con ustedes siete, algunas cosas que me tienen inquieto sobre Angela, Harry y los niños. —se decidió Sirius a plantearles lo que lo carcomía desde semanas atrás y que sentía ahora le era indispensable saber.

—¿Qué quieres saber, "canuto"? —preguntó preocupado Remus.

—Sobre la Profecía Dunedain, la muerte de los Brown que dejó huérfanos a Chris & Chris, dónde y con quién estuvieron los cuatro chicos desde que ellos fallecieron hasta que entraron en contacto con Albus y ustedes, la muerte de los hermanitos de Jeff, los problemas de salud de mi hija y de la tuya, "lunático", cuándo y cómo adquirió mi hija su problema pulmonar, así como cualquier otra cosa referente a los chicos que aún no me hayan contado completa. —les enumeró muy serio.

—Sirius, tú aún… —intentó convencerlo el de ojos miel de diferir esa conversación.

—Estoy totalmente recuperado, Remus —lo interrumpió Sirius con expresión y tono decididos—. Tengo el derecho y la necesidad de saber todo lo concerniente a los chicos.

—Te quisiera pedir que nos permitieses a Eowyn, a Arwen y a mí el evaluarte antes de empezar a responderte lo que has preguntado —le dijo Aragorn, con su preocupación por él reflejándose en su rostro, agregando rápidamente al ver formarse una protesta en los ojos grises—: Si tienes una recaída Angela se angustiaría mucho y podría presentar una crisis severa de su problema pulmonar.

—Esa es una de las cosas que quiero que me expliquen. —les planteó tenso.

—Sirius, por favor, haz lo que dice mi esposo. Permítenos a los tres evaluarte. Si estás totalmente recuperado, como así lo espero, te responderemos todo lo que quieres saber mañana.

—¿Por qué mañana? ¿Por qué no hoy?

—Porque en unas horas iremos con los chicos a buscar y destruir un horcrux —le respondió Remus muy serio—. Ya te hemos explicado lo que Albus le reveló a Harry sobre Voldemort y sus horcruxes.

—Podemos posponer un día…

—Por favor Sirius —lo interrumpió Arwen—. Tú has escuchado varias veces cuál es la pesadilla recurrente que no deja dormir a Harry. Él está muy preocupado porque piensa que se está tardando en buscarlos y destruirlos. Cada vez que Voldemort participa en un ataque los chicos se angustian mucho.

—Tenemos que destruir lo antes posible los horcruxes, mi amor. —afirmó Meg.

—Por lo menos los que ya tenemos ubicados, mientras averiguamos cuál es el otro y dónde está. —continuó Nymph muy seria.

—Además no sabemos cuánto tardará Voldemort en enterarse que estamos buscándolos y destruyéndolos —finalizó Remus—. Sabemos que estaba tras Mundungus y ese Octavius Pepper. Si los busca para recuperarlos será casi imposible detenerlo y, con él, esta guerra.

—Muy bien, me evalúan hoy para que confirmen mi salud y me cuentan todo mañana. No quiero angustiar a los chicos y soy el primero en querer detener a Voldemort con sus mortífagos, pero no pasará de mañana que me digan lo que les he preguntado. Puedo esperar a que mi hija se sincere conmigo para que hablemos ella y yo, pero lo ocurrido quiero y necesito saberlo ya. —afirmó Sirius muy serio.

Los otros siete suspiraron y asintieron. La determinación con que les había hablado no dejaba lugar a dudas, la conocían en la hija. Había llegado el momento de revelarle todo lo que le estuvieron ocultando, preocupados por su salud y la de Angela.

—Vamos a preparar con los chicos la excursión que haremos al bosque de Bristol —les recordó Remus—. Tenemos que organizar la búsqueda de la caverna de las panteras y la semana de investigaciones en Egipto.

—Creo que podríamos primero evaluar a Sirius. —planteó Aragorn, sonriendo al ver la expresión de alegría de su ahijado y la de aprobación de los demás.

Los diez chicos despertaron muy descansados en horas del mediodía. Se pusieron en seguida nerviosos al darse cuenta la hora que era, especialmente al ver entrar a los cuartos a Arwen, Eowyn, Nymph, Remus, Aragorn y Faramir. Se tranquilizaron un poco por las bromas que les hacían sobre fingir no haber dormido bien "por estudios", cuando seguramente habían estado diseñando algo para Sortilegios Weasley o dedicados a "otras actividades", lo que les hizo denegar ruborizados.

Nymph, Arwen y Eowyn se burlaron con bastante libertad de las chicas, pues la pícara niña empezó a ayudarlas. Remus, Faramir y Aragorn tuvieron que contenerse un poco en sus bromas porque el niño empezó a lanzarles miradas de enojo a los chicos que insistían haber tenido que estudiar mucho esa semana y trabajo en la tienda los gemelos pelirrojos.

Meg y Sirius esperaban abrazados en su cuarto el despertar de los dos chicos de pelo negro, pensativos por lo que habían estado hablando mientras los chicos dormían.

—¿Te imaginas sus expresiones cuando sepan la noticia? —le susurró la rubia al oído.

—Sí, pero aún así disfrutaré muchísimo al verlas. —le respondió con una sonrisa el de ojos grises, acariciándole con cariño el vientre mientras miraba a los chicos.

—Quieto cachorrito —lo riñó Meg en forma cariñosa, sonriendo al verlo hacer un puchero, recordándole en voz baja—: Dijimos que esperaríamos al regreso para decirles y si sigues así se darán cuenta.

—Ya deben sospechar. —intentó convencerla.

—Al regresar les daremos la seguridad —insistió ella, dándole un besito en la punta de la nariz al verlo suspirar—. Son sólo unas horas —le recordó cariñosa antes de besarlo en la boca—. Te prometo que serás tú quien les dé nuestra noticia.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto. —sonrió él dichoso, atrapándola en un beso apasionado.

Angela se sonrojó mucho al despertar y verlos así, girándose a mirar a Harry con una muda petición de ayuda en su expresión. Harry se sintió incómodo al verlos, como si estuviese interrumpiendo algo. Tragó saliva al girarse y ver a su hermanita, suspirando. Carraspeó levemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver que no había resultado. Suspiró de nuevo antes de carraspear más fuerte.

—Chicos… mmm… ¿Durmieron bien? —preguntó incómoda Meg al separarse de su esposo, intentando sonreír, sonrojándose fuertemente al verlos a los dos enarcar las cejas. Su pregunta había sido muy tonta y lo sabía. La risa como ladridos de su esposo no ayudó, escondiendo su rostro que sentía arder en el pecho de él, que la acunó en sus brazos.

—Arriba bellos durmientes. Tenemos una excursión pendiente luego del almuerzo. —les dijo muy sonriente Sirius apenas se calmó un poco.

—Pero tú no… —empezaron los dos chicos a coro, preocupados.

—Estoy bien —los interrumpió él—. Arwen, Eowyn y Aragorn me han evaluado mientras ustedes dormían y lo han verificado.

—Ya antes me habías dicho… —empezó a protestar su ahijado, con sus ojos esmeraldas regañándolo por haberle mentido.

—Esta vez es verdad, Harry. —lo cortó Sirius, comprendiendo la desconfianza del chico al recordar que el día de su cumpleaños lo había engañado para que les permitiese acompañarlos en un entrenamiento y la recaída había sido muy seria.

—¿Angela? —preguntó Harry desconfiado.

Sirius se giró extrañado hacia su hija, consiguiendo unos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente, profundamente, sintiéndose por segunda vez en ese día analizado física, mental y emocionalmente de una manera tan exhaustiva que no pudo contener un estremecimiento. La chica tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba muy quieta, totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Angela? —preguntó el Merodeador preocupado por ella—. ¿Estás bien pequeña? —preguntó alarmado al no obtener respuesta, pensando en salir corriendo en busca de los tíos de la chica.

Había sido entrenado estrictamente en lo básico de los cuatro dones que compartía con Angelica para lograr que su hija cerrase "aquél extraño proceso". No sabía qué le ocurría y eso lo asustaba. Arwen y Aragorn no estaban tan… ausentes cuando lo habían evaluado, después que Eowyn lo examinase como… medimaga Dunedain.

Meg los miraba sonriente, comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo… su hija.

—Papá está perfectamente, Harry —afirmó la chica con una sonrisa, justo en el momento en que su papá empezaba a asustarse por ella—. Esta vez está diciendo la verdad. La razón por la que estaba más concentrada que mis tíos es porque mi examen fue más exhaustivo. —le aclaró a su padre.

Sirius enarcó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por lo que su hija había dicho. Era evidente que le había leído los pensamientos.

—Angela es… muy especial, padrino —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Los que Angelica involucró en "el extraño proceso" también lo somos, aunque en diferentes grados y formas —Al ver los ojos grises de su padrino mirarlo interrogantes soltó una carcajada—. Mañana te lo contaremos, te lo prometo, pero hoy vamos a buscar la copa de Hufflepuff y destruirla.

—De acuerdo, pero mañana sin falta me explicarán muchas cosas. —les ordenó Sirius serio y preocupado, abrazándolos a los dos.

Angela llevó inconscientemente su mano izquierda al camafeo, asustada. Sabía que su papá tenía derecho a conocer todo lo ocurrido en su vida, también que no debía cometer de nuevo el error de guardar silencio sobre… tantas cosas. Pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco tensa.

—Tranquila pequeña —le pidió Sirius mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente—. Estoy seguro que unidos podremos enfrentar cualquier verdad y buscarle solución a cualquier problema.

—Calma hermanita. Sirius es muy especial. Sabrá comprenderlo todo y ayudarte.

—Todo estará bien, mi niña. —le aseguró Meg cariñosa, abrazándola con cariño cuando la chica buscó refugio en ella.

Angela los miró con cariño, asintió, los abrazó a los tres y le dio un sonoro beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

—Los estamos esperando para almorzar —entró diciendo Christopher a la habitación muy alborotado, emocionado como estaba por la excursión a la que les habían permitido ir a su hermana y a él. Se paró en seco al verlos así—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada Chris, sólo hablábamos sobre la recuperación de padrino. —respondió Harry sonriente.

—¿Te sientes mal, tío Sirius? ¿Busco a mamá Eowyn? —preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy bien, Christopher. —le respondió sonriéndole con cariño.

—¿Angela? —le preguntó el gemelito.

—¿Nadie va a creerme a mí cuando digo que estoy bien? —preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

—No. Ya una vez nos mentiste a todos. —contestaron a coro Angela, Christopher y Harry.

—Pero ahora estoy diciendo la verdad. —protestó dolido.

—Voy por mamá. —dijo el niño decidido.

—Espera Chris —lo detuvo Angela—. Está diciendo la verdad en esta oportunidad. Papá está totalmente recuperado.

—SÍII. —gritó el gemelito feliz, abalanzándose sobre los cuatro para abrazarlos, haciéndoles retroceder un paso para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Ahora que oficialmente me han declarado curado mis muy estrictos vigilantes podré acompañarlos hoy al "paseo de aventura". —afirmó Sirius, feliz por la reacción del niño.

Su alegría se transformó un minuto después en alarma al sentir a su hija y el gemelito estremecerse. El niño salió corriendo de la habitación, con Angela tras él muy pálida seguida de su esposa. Iba a salir corriendo tras ellos cuando sintió como su ahijado lo retenía por un brazo, parándose frente a él para obstaculizarlo.

—Espera padrino. Deja que vaya yo.

—Pero… —Al ver la expresión de su ahijado entró en pánico y lo retuvo—. ¿Qué pasó con ellos, Harry? Dímelo. ¿Por qué reaccionaron así cuando dije "paseo de aventura"? —Al verlo dudando decidió presionar—. El que Albus te ocultara cosas para protegerte te hizo sufrir mucho. Por favor Harry, dime qué pasa. Yo siempre te he sido sincero en la medida de mis posibilidades.

El joven suspiró y asintió. Le señaló la cama con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha cerraba con magia sin varita la puerta, sellando e insonorizando la habitación para que no escuchasen desde afuera lo que ocurría adentro y nadie se pudiese aparecer allí, pero ellos si oír lo que ocurriese afuera.

—Sólo te daré una explicación superficial y concisa de… —Suspiró de nuevo al verlo fruncir el ceño—. Son muchas cosas las que tenemos que decirte y si nos tardamos alarmaremos a los otros, especialmente a Angela. No quiero que se altere, padrino. Te voy a dar la versión más rápida de todo lo que te hemos ocultado y que está relacionado con lo que ha pasado hace un momento. Mañana, después que yo hable con ella, te responderemos todas tus preguntas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sirius asintió con expresión mezcla de disgusto y preocupación.

—Ya sabes que tía Jennifer murió cuando nació Jessica y tía Angelica meses después —Al verlo asentir continuó—. Angela y su prima quedaron al cuidado de los Brown, en espera que tú salieras libre o tío Remus regresase para que uno de ustedes o los dos las tomasen a su cuidado, pero eso no ocurrió. Cuatro años después nacieron los gemelos y… dos más tarde murieron los papás de los niños en un accidente de tránsito.

—¿En un accid…? —intentó preguntarle, alarmado.

—Por favor no me interrumpas. No tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles. —lo contuvo Harry firmemente. No sabía de cuanto tiempo disponían y quería decirle tanto como fuese posible para que comprendiese.

—Pero mañana lo harás. —le insistió Sirius.

—Sí, te lo prometo —Tomó aire y ordenó lo más rápido posible sus ideas—. Los cuatro fueron llevados por policías muggles a un orfanato regentado por una pareja de squibs. Allí se hicieron amigos de otros tres niños magos y… —Se detuvo un par de minutos dudando como seguir, pero no tenía tiempo para organizar mejor sus ideas—. Los squibs les hicieron la vida imposible a los siete durante los tres años que estuvieron allí. Dani y Angela absorbieron todos los castigos, Jessica y Jefferson recibieron unos pocos y estuvieron al tanto de varias situaciones, Amy, Chris & Chris no se enteraron de casi nada porque los otros cuatro lo evitaban —Se detuvo nuevamente a tomar aire y templar sus nervios—. Los castigos… incluyeron maltrato físico muy severo del que Angela tiene cicatrices en su espalda.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie bruscamente. Llevaba dos meses peleando con su lógica, negándose su corazón a esa posibilidad, sintiéndose incapaz de asimilarla, especialmente luego de lo hablado con su hija en La Madriguera.

—Por favor, cálmate y escúchame —le pidió Harry, empujándolo levemente por los hombros para sentarlo, pensando que lo mejor había sido que hablasen sin estar presente la chica. Por lo menos lo preparaba para enterarse de aquello luego con más detalle—. Esos tres años fueron muy duros para Dani y Angela. Cuando ellos dos descubrieron que iban a cerrar el orfanato y que intentaban matarlos con un brebaje en las comidas, después que sólo Jefferson fue adoptado de los otros cinco, decidieron huir del lugar.

—¿Matarlos con un breb…? —intentó preguntarle a su ahijado, horrorizado.

—Por favor padrino —le suplicó Harry, a quien se le estaba haciendo muy difícil decirle aquello—. Dani, Angela y Jessica les dijeron a los tres pequeños que los llevaban a "un paseo de aventura" para sacarlos sin que sospechasen. Pero en pleno escape llegaron los squibs y… Amy y Dani fueron asesinados y Angela severamente lastimada por esos… antes de matarse entre ellos.

Sirius denegaba frenéticamente, llorando sin poder contenerse, pasándose las manos por su cabello desesperado. Había sospechado de las reacciones y evasivas de todos que la infancia de su hija había sido difícil, pero aquello… era demasiado. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, pues si no hubiese ido tras la rata traidora no habrían vivido su hija, su sobrina y su ahijado las infancias terribles que vivieron.

Harry se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó con cariño. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no provocarle ese dolor, pero sabía que era inevitable que se enterase.

—Arwen le borró todos los recuerdos traumáticos a los niños y Angela a Jessica. Pero Angela no ha permitido hasta ahora que le borren los de ella, por razones también complejas y dolorosas. Jessica se enteró poco antes de ir a buscarte de algunas cosas. Los niños sólo saben que Dani y ella limpiaban aquél lugar como castigo, aunque creo que sospechan que hay más pero no preguntan para no alterar a Angela, como ya te han dicho.

—Harry, ¿qué más…? —intentó preguntarle, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo demás… Tampoco es fácil. Ahora quiero que me prometas tú a mí que harás un esfuerzo por controlarte mañana cuando te contemos todo lo que te hemos ocultado hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo quieres que me controle cuando…? —intentó plantearle Sirius, con su voz evidenciando su angustia y dolor.

—Porque la vida de Angela está en juego. —lo interrumpió su ahijado con cariño pero firmeza.

—¿Qué tiene mi hija, Harry? —preguntó el hombre desesperado.

El joven se removió incómodo en la cama. Sabía que era ineludible la situación pero le preocupaba mucho la reacción de su padrino. Suspiró y decidido le respondió.

—El día que cumplí diecisiete años Voldemort envió a Bellatrix con un grupo grande de mortífagos a atacar la casa de mis tíos muggles en Privet Drive. Angela estaba allí y se interpuso en el camino de una maldición asesina que iba dirigida a tío Remus —Al ver la pregunta que se asomaba al rostro de su padrino le apretó con cariño la mano—. Mañana te explicamos con detalle porqué no murió, pero la maldición se vio deformada y le ocasionó un daño severo en los pulmones.

—Sus crisis respiratorias. —musitó el Merodeador.

—El don del Manejo de la Energía quedó fuertemente ligado a eso. Mañana te explicamos lo que hemos averiguado de eso con detalle —agregó al notar que quería preguntar. El tiempo se les acababa—. Cuando está alegre o al menos tranquila se recupera, pero si se deprime, angustia o altera de alguna manera recae, pudiendo llegar a morir si la crisis respiratoria es muy severa. Por eso es indispensable que te mantengas lo más sereno posible mañana, mientras hablamos. Existe una posibilidad para curarla pero aún no tenemos la información completa.

Sirius sentía que se ahogaba. Un recuerdo con la chica que se había hecho llamar "Diana" en su pasado le golpeó en su mente. Sabía que su ahijado tenía razón, debía contenerse frente a su hija de reaccionar. _"Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando lo que me ha dicho Harry es tan duro y sospecho que hay más?"_.

—Harry, papá, los estamos esperando para ir a comer —escucharon la voz de Angela en la puerta, evidentemente preocupada—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué está sellada la habitación?

Sirius miró la puerta alarmado.

—Ve al baño y límpiate la cara, pero presta atención a lo que le voy a decir. —le indicó rápidamente Harry poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose decidido a la puerta.

Sirius vio en sus ojos la misma expresión que asomaba a los avellanas de James cuando planeaba una salida viable para ocultarle algo a Dumbledore. Se incorporó y fue hacia el baño con rapidez, dejando una pequeña rendija en la puerta para oírles.

—Perdona Angela, nos entretuvimos mucho y nos olvidamos del resto del mundo. —le dijo Harry con pretendida alegría.

—¿Y se puede saber con qué estabas tan entretenido con mi papá? —preguntó celosa, poniéndole especial énfasis al tono de voz en sus dos últimas palabras.

—Le estaba enseñando cómo sellar e insonorizar la habitación sin varita, además de otras cosas. —le respondió con suficiencia, tranquilo al ver que había caído en su trampa por celos fraternos.

—¿Qué? Pero tú no puedes… —Se cortó al verlo sonreír tan seguro—. Te dije que yo quería enseñarle todo sobre… —empezó dolida.

—Sí —la cortó Harry, sonriendo burlonamente—. Pero tú saliste corriendo tras Christopher, él no tenía su varita consigo y no pudo detenerlos para preguntarles qué pasaba. Yo cerré la puerta sin tener mi varita a mano, él se sorprendió de mi habilidad y terminamos hablando de la magia sin varita y… Yo puedo enseñarle sin pedirte permiso, ¿sabes? Además soy mayor que tú.

—¿Me enseñarás ahora cómo quitarme esto, guasón? —salió Sirius gruñendo del baño, con todo su rostro lleno de espuma, incluidos sus ojos entreabiertos, con la varita en la mano y fingiendo sorpresa al ver a Angela.

—¿Pero qué le hiciste? —le preguntó la chica a Harry alarmada, moviendo sus manos rápidamente para limpiarle el rostro con magia sin varita—. Le has provocado una irritación en los ojos. —le recriminó.

—Era sólo un poquito de espuma —sonrió el pelinegro divertido, asintiendo en dirección a su padrino en cuanto la chica le dio la espalda para aproximarse a examinar los enrojecidos ojos grises—. Le advertí que no intentase quitársela con agua o con su varita, después que la consiguió en la mesita, pero no me escuchó.

—Pero si serás bruto. Yo nunca…

—Claro que sí —la cortó el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos—. Nos bañaste a Ron y a mí en el líquido verde oscuro que expulsa la Mimbulus Mimbletonia de Neville un día que nos estabas enseñando un escudo.

—Es cierto —aceptó sonriendo pícara—. Sólo Hermione pudo lograrlo ese día.

Sirius sonrió al verla así, mirando agradecido a su ahijado.

—Te iba a pedir que me enseñases tú también sobre Magia Antigua, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro —dijo fingiendo preocupación—. Ustedes dos discuten mucho, además que parecen disfrutar haciendo sufrir a sus aprendices. Creo que mejor le digo a…

—No papá —le suplicó Angela rápidamente—. Harry y yo te enseñaremos bien. Sin reñir entre nosotros y sin bromas. ¿Verdad hermanito? —se giró rápidamente hacia Harry en busca de apoyo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

—Mmm. Está bien. Confío en ustedes —aceptó Sirius, luego de fingir dudar por un momento—. Bajemos a comer.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Angela feliz.

—¿Christopher está bien? —le preguntó Sirius para evitar que la chica sospechase de su falta de interés en el niño.

—Sí. Sólo… corría a avisarle a Christine que irías con nosotros porque ya estabas bien. —le respondió sonriendo para calmarlo.

Aquello era parcialmente cierto, porque el niño sí había ido en busca de su hermana. Pero no sólo para decirle que el Merodeador iría con ellos y que estaba recuperado, sino para desahogarse con ella contándole la extraña sensación que le había provocado la frase usada por "el tío Sirius": unas ganas intensas de llorar sin control.

Los niños eran muy pequeños cuando huyeron del orfanato por lo que no recordaban qué había ocurrido ese día con exactitud. No tenían un recuerdo especialmente desagradable, sólo vagas sensaciones además de la certeza que ese día habían muerto sus dos amiguitos. Pero no el cómo, por lo que Arwen no consiguió recuerdos que borrar aparte del momento en que Angela les había dicho que debían huir y que los otros dos niños no vendrían porque estaban muertos. Cuando le había preguntado a la chica de pelo negro por aquello no la presionó, pues entre sollozos le dijo que ella no recordaba lo ocurrido ese día.

Angela les aclaró a Chris & Chris que la sensación del niño estaba relacionado con aquél día, un poco nerviosa. Su explicación fue detenida de inmediato por los niños, que la abrazaron y la arrastraron de sus manos hacia el baño de la habitación para que se cambiase la ropa. El niño salió de inmediato pidiéndole a Meg que la ayudase mientras él iba a la de los chicos a buscar unos chocolatines.

—Me alegra que Harry haya tenido razón y el niño esté bien. Vamos a comer con los otros —le sonrió Sirius con cariño—. Pero primero debes cambiarte, ahijado. No creo que te sientas cómodo en el comedor en pijama a la hora del almuerzo.

—Si quieres te visto "adecuadamente", hermanito. —le planteó Angela pícara.

—No gracias, "hermanita". —le respondió Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Adecuadamente cómo? —preguntó Sirius, observándolos con las cejas enarcadas y picardía en la mirada.

—No padr… —intentó Harry oponerse.

—Así. —lo cortó Angela, disfrazándolo rápidamente con un movimiento de su varita con las alas en la espalda, el corazón de pétalos en el pecho y la corona de flores en la cabeza, saliendo corriendo del cuarto en seguida mientras se reía abiertamente.

—No te atrevas a burlarte, padrino. —lo amenazó el joven mirándolo enojado.

—Yo no… —se empezó a reír Sirius sin poder contenerse—. Lo siento Harry. —No lograba contener las carcajadas, provocándole más risa aún la cara de disgusto del joven.

—Ya deja de reírte. —gruñó molesto Harry mientras se dirigía al baño para buscar su varita y quitarse el disfraz, vistiéndose luego.

Cuando salió del baño se consiguió a Sirius sentado en la cama matrimonial, mirando pensativo una foto en que aparecían Angelica, Jennifer y Alice con diecisiete años, apuntándoles con sus varitas a Remus, James y él, que tenían sus uniformes llenos de manchas de colores, riéndose los seis alegremente mientras Lily los regañaba.

—Se veían muy bien los siete en esa foto. —le comentó el chico.

—Esto fue dos semanas antes de la graduación. La tomó Frank. No había visto fotos en que aparecieran Angelica y Jennifer desde que salí de Azkaban.

—Angela y Jessica hicieron un sello en la casa de las gemelas cuando llegaron ahí. Sólo tenían nueve años y les quedó mal. Eliminaron sin intención cualquier evidencia de la existencia de sus mamás en los dos mundos. Sólo quedaron en las fotos que estaban en la Casa Flotante. Esa que tienes en tus manos es una de ellas. La saqué del álbum de fotos que me regalaron las chicas por mi cumpleaños y se la di a Meg que quería arreglar un regalo para ti. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

El Merodeador se sonrojó.

—Ya veo. —le sonrió el joven con picardía. Se rió al verlo guardarla rápidamente entre una cajita de madera con una rosa encima, en la mesita de noche.

—Harry no le vayas a decir…

—Ni una palabra, no te preocupes.

—Gracias ahijado. Bajemos.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron a todos esperándolos con la mesa servida. Los niños sonreían pícaros, mientras Angela y Jessica denegaban con expresión de haber sido pilladas en una travesura.

—Tío Sirius apresúrate…

—… para poder empezar a…

—… contarte la excursión…

—… que hicimos por la…

—… ruta del expreso.

—No por favor. —susurró Angela sonrojada.

—Excelente idea, chicos. — dijo Harry feliz. Podría desquitarse.

Durante el almuerzo los pequeños Brown contaron las bromas y travesuras de los cuatro en aquél viaje, con el apoyo de Harry que les preguntaba detalles referidos a las hechas por su hermanita. Jessica y Angela no levantaban la vista de sus platos, sonrojadas, con Fred y George mimándolas pero sin poder reprimir la risa en varias oportunidades.

Nymph, Arwen, Sirius, Faramir y Aragorn se rieron mucho, especialmente de las expresiones de las chicas. Eowyn, Meg y Remus se debatían entre las ganas de darles una reprimenda atrasada a los cuatro chicos y reírse, decantándose por lo segundo luego de la tercera anécdota. Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Ron, que ya habían oído aquello, se reían divertidos mirando de reojo a los adultos, especialmente a los padres de las chicas, felices de ver sus rostros alegres y orgullosos.

—Definitivamente Jessica, Angela y Harry son dignos herederos de los Merodeadores. —comentó Arwen sonriente cuando estaban terminando de comer. Se rió abiertamente al ver a los tres aludidos mirarla sonrojados pero con un brillo de orgullo en la mirada, mientras sus dos amigos tenían tal dicha en sus rostros que difícilmente podría alguno de los presentes olvidar sus expresiones.

—Suban ya por sus morrales. Meg y yo limpiaremos aquí. —les dijo Eowyn sonriendo.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la cocina rápidamente hacia los cuartos, los dos niños emocionados, los diez mayores serios, los seis adultos preocupados.

—En tu mochila van tu capa de invisibilidad, el maletín de pociones, tu estrella Dunedain, la manta de piel de unicornio, tu equipo de batalla y tu escoba. Además de mis notas de los recuerdos del profesor Dumbledore y mudas de ropa para una semana. —le informó Hermione a Harry.

Los diez chicos habían organizado rápidamente todo luego que los despertasen, mientras los dos chicos de pelo negro hablaban con Meg y Sirius, según lo que ya había planeado la castaña. Los dos niños habían distraído a los adultos mientras los otros ocho arreglaban aquello.

—En la mía va la colección de libros de Defensa que te regalaron Sirius y Remus para el E.D., la que te dieron Nymph y Remus por tu mayoría de edad, los datos que nos dieron Daphne e Isolda sobre el egipcio y los de Gabrielle, Timothy y Jefferson sobre el francés, de los que nos habló el señor Aberforth cuando le preguntamos basándonos en los recuerdos del pensadero del profesor Dumbledore —continuó diciendo la castaña—. Además de los mapas de los lugares a los que vamos, mi estrella Dunedain, mi equipo de batalla y mi ropa para dos semanas, separada en dos grupos.

—En la tuya va el libro de transformaciones que le dio la profesora McGonagall a Harry, tu equipo de batalla, tu estrella Dunedain, tu escoba y lo que necesites para dos semanas de estadía —le enumeró la de ojos miel a su prima—, además de catorce vasos de pociones para tus pulmones, siete de plateada, siete de dorada y siete de cristalina.

Los cinco con los doce dones activos se estremecieron ante su mención por Jessica.

—Sé que no les agrada, pero no sabemos con qué nos conseguiremos y podrían necesitarla —les aclaró luego de suspirar—. Por eso llevo otros siete en mi mochila, además de siete para los pulmones, siete de la plateada y siete de la dorada, mi maletín de pociones, mi equipo de medimagia, mi equipo de batalla y mi estrella Dunedain. También mi ropa para esta semana, como indicó papá.

—En la mía yo llevo siete vasos de pociones para los pulmones, siete de plateada, siete de dorada y siete de cristalina —enumeró la menuda pelirroja, finalizando en voz baja mientras se estremecía al ver uno de aquellos vasos. Respiró profundo y continuó—. También mi estrella Dunedain, el equipo de medimagia que me regalaron Eowyn y Faramir en navidad, ingredientes y pociones, mi equipo de batalla, mi escoba, aparte de la ropa para dos semanas. —les explicó Ginny a Angela y Harry.

—En la mía van los libros sobre las tumbas egipcias que nos facilitó Bill, todos los libros que hemos conseguido para identificar si un objeto es un horcrux, mi estrella Dunedain, mi equipo de batalla, mi escoba y las mudas de ropa para las dos semanas. —les contó Ron, revisando una vez más su mochila.

—En la mía van los libros de runas antiguas bases para traducciones complejas, mi estrella Dunedain, mi equipo de batalla, chocolates y mis cosas. —les dijo Luna.

—En la mía va el equipo de batalla mío, mi estrella Dunedain, mi escoba, el caldero portátil de Sortilegios Weasley y mi ropa. —enumeró Fred.

—En la mía va el equipo para batalla mío, mi estrella Dunedain, mi escoba, siete vasos de pociones para los pulmones, siete de plateada, siete de dorada y siete de cristalina, además de mi ropa. —revisó George su mochila de nuevo, mirando comprensivo a su novia, sus dos hermanos menores, la castaña y el pelinegro, que se estremecieron cuando nombró la última poción.

—En la mía van libros de herbología avanzada con información sobre plantas egipcias y francesas, envases y redomas vacíos irrompibles, paños pequeños, mi cuchillo en su funda, mi estrella Dunedain, mi equipo de batalla y mi ropa. —enumeró Neville.

—En las nuestras van chocolates, los ingredientes para la poción de los pulmones de Angela, nuestras estrellas Dunedains, nuestros equipos de batalla y las mudas de ropa de la semana. —finalizó Christopher mirando fijamente a Harry, emocionado y preocupado.

—En dos semanas estaremos de vuelta con sólo un horcrux pendiente por destruir, bien sea Nagini u otra cosa según lo que averigüemos cuando regresemos, o tal vez incluso con todos destruidos —les dijo seguro Harry, mientras sacaba por medio de la bolsa mágica una cantidad importante de dinero de su cámara.

Una vez en Egipto cambiarían por moneda local si llegaban a necesitar usarlo, o en Francia. Todos llevarían dinero para gastos personales, pero él los había convencido que de los gastos de expedición se ocuparía él.

Angela, Hermione y Ron (que ahora compartía una cámara con sus hermanos gemelos y su hermana) también sacaron dinero de las suyas con sus bolsas. Los tres sacaron un poco más de lo previsto por Harry, sin decirle y sin ponerse de acuerdo. Ginny suspiró mirándolos, pues a ella no le habían permitido sus padres el solicitar aquello y siendo menor de edad no podía hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

Luna, Neville y George procedieron igual, previendo la situación que se presentaría si seguían con su plan, pues a la rubia su padre le había dado permiso de empezar a manejar el dinero de su cámara.

Jessica y Fred sacaron de las suyas un poco más de lo previsto también, pues aunque se suponía que no lo requerirían prefirieron tomar precauciones. A la chica de ojos miel la había autorizado Remus luego que Sirius lo convenciese de hacerlo, "para que pudiesen comprarse Angela y ella lo que quisiesen en sus salidas a Hogsmeade". Sin embargo a los gemelitos no les autorizaron aquello, pues los ocho adultos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor esperar a que tuviesen al menos quince años.

—Si vemos que es necesario prolongar nuestra estadía en Egipto les avisaremos al resto de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix —continuó Harry—. Por favor entrégale esta carta a tu papá y ésta a mi padrino cuando nos separemos de ustedes, Jessica —Al ver a la chica removerse inquieta mientras le recibía las cartas le sonrió e intentó calmarla—. No tienes que preocuparte, prima, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Podrían explicarme una vez más porqué no les estamos diciendo a los del G.A.H. de ese posible cambio de horcrux? —preguntó Jessica que tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Porque Daphne nos pidió que no se enterasen de la ayuda que nos dan los del G.E.J.M.A., especialmente Meg. —le respondió Harry pacientemente, mientras Hermione y Ron rodaban los ojos y Angela la miraba exasperada.

—Y confiamos en su información porque… —empezó Fred.

—Christine, Christopher, Luna y yo la hemos verificado casi toda. —repitió una vez más Neville, nervioso.

—Nosotros no desconfiamos de Gabi, Tim, Jeff, Isolda o Daphne —aclaró George rápidamente al ver la mirada que le dirigía su novia a su gemelo, nervioso. No sabía como decirles a los que viajarían lo que les preocupaba—. Pero… ¿No podrían postergar el viaje a Francia, chicos? ¿O decirle a los del G.A.H. a excepción de Meg y Sirius?

—Sí Harry, no tienen porque irse desde Egipto. —apoyó Christopher, suplicándole con la expresión de su rostro.

—Postergarlo para otra ocasión me parece prudente. —opinó Christine mirándolo ansiosa.

—¿Postergarlo? —preguntó Harry extrañado. Los miró de uno en uno y se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de los siete que no irían—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —respondieron a coro Luna, Jessica, Fred, George, Neville, Chris & Chris.

Ginny, Angela, Hermione, Ron y Harry los miraron asombrados, enarcando las cejas. No sólo habían coincidido, evidentemente sin ponerse de acuerdo, sino que era de asustarse que Luna y los gemelos Weasley coincidieran.

—Tranquilos chicos, todo irá bien. Estaremos permanentemente en contacto con ustedes. Volveremos tan pronto sepamos si esa antigüedad es un horcrux y lo destruyamos si está allí, o averigüemos su ubicación definitiva, o consigamos algún dato sobre qué buscaba Voldemort en Francia. —les dijo Harry seguro, con su liderazgo natural transmitiéndoles confianza en su decisión.

Los once lo miraron y asintieron. Seguirían adelante cada uno de ellos con el plan que tenían trazado, aunque el de siete de ellos no coincidía exactamente con el de Harry.

De hecho difería bastante, ya que tres de ellos los seguirían como sombras desde que entrasen en la caverna hasta que regresasen. Jessica y Fred se quedarían a cuidar de los niños y sobrellevar a los del G.A.H. mientras Luna, Neville y George irían tras ellos.

—¿Están listos, chicos? —les preguntó Arwen cinco minutos después.

—Sí. —respondieron todos a coro con mucha seguridad.

—Bajemos a la sala. Hablaremos algunas cosas, verificaremos que no se les queda nada y usaremos los trasladadores para llegar al bosque de Bristol. —les indicó la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas.

Todos sonrieron apenas darles la espalda la Dunedain. Tal como esperaban les revisarían las mochilas, sólo que las de los doce chicos eran especiales. No encontrarían nada que el dueño no quisiera además de poder llevar bastante peso. Luna había investigado con Hermione y Angela el hechizo que usaban los fabricantes de las mochilas como las de Harry, aplicándoselo a las de todos los del E.D.H. De ese modo podían llevar sus equipos de batalla sin que los del G.A.H. lo supieran.

—Hemos decidido cómo se conformarán los grupos de manera definitiva —comenzó a explicarles Remus cuando estaban reunidos en la sala—. Harry, Ginny y Angela irán con Meg y Sirius por el lado noreste. Hermione, Ron y Christopher buscarán con Eowyn y Faramir por el lado noroeste. Christine, Luna y George buscarán con Arwen y Aragorn por el sureste. Jessica, Fred y Neville irán con Nymph y conmigo por el suroeste. El grupo que se encuentre con una caverna con panteras cerca le avisará de inmediato a los otros tres y los esperará. Actuaremos todos en conjunto. ¿Está claro?

—Sí. —respondieron los doce a coro.

—Quisiéramos que nos mostraran lo que llevan en sus mochilas para verificar que no se les haya olvidado nada. —continuó el hombre de ojos dorados, preparándose para responder sus protestas, mirándolos suspicaz al no oírlas y verlos tenderles las mochilas para que las revisasen directamente.

Sirius miró a los chicos con los ojos entrecerrados. _"No es normal como han reaccionado a la orden de 'lunático'. ¿Qué se traerán entre manos? Tendré que estar muy atento a los tres que van conmigo y mi esposa. Estoy seguro que serán los cabecillas de lo que estén tramando"_.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Meg extrañada al revisar la bolsa de Luna, sacando un pequeño frasco transparente lleno de algo color naranja fosforescente.

—Polvo de cuerno de Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados. —aclaró rápidamente la joven rubia con sus grandes ojos plateados muy abiertos y la voz un poco nerviosa.

—¿Polvo de qué? —preguntó la mujer rubia mirándola con sospecha.

—Polvo de cuerno de Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados —respondió Neville con mucha seguridad, que aún estaba un poco pálido por el susto pasado unos momentos antes cuando creyó que el hechizo de la mochila de su novia había fallado—. Le pedí que llevara un poco del que consiguió con su papá en el viaje a Suecia. Pensé que de alguna manera podría sernos de utilidad.

Los ocho adultos miraban a los dos chicos dudando de su salud mental, mientras Hermione lucía exasperada y otros ocho hacían esfuerzos por no reírse.

—Excelente idea, Neville —aprobó Angela sonriente—. Si la copa está en lo profundo de la caverna y hay algún encantamiento especial de oscuridad nos será muy útil.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius mirándola asustado, temiendo por la salud mental de su hija.

—¿Conoces sus propiedades y cómo usarlos? —le preguntó Luna ilusionada.

Diecisiete rostros los miraban con incredulidad.

—Sí. Neville y yo verificamos la muestra que le diste por petición mía e investigamos sus propiedades.

—Definitivamente fue una suerte que tu papá lograra comprar quinientos gramos. Es muy difícil de conseguir. —le dijo el castaño sonriente.

—Lo cual es lógico cuando solamente quedan unos cuantos ocultos cerca de Kiruna, al norte de Suecia, desde la época de la fundación de Hogwarts. —siguió Angela sonriente.

—Fue allí donde lo compramos, pero no pudimos obtener información —comentó Luna mirando a su novio interrogante—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían estado investigando con los dos gramos que te di?

—Perdóname mi amor. Con todo lo que ha estado pasando lo olvidé. —se disculpó el castaño avergonzado.

—Los magos de Tarfala son sus protectores, pues casi los llevaron a la extinción. Cuando crearon un refugio para ellos sólo quedaban dos parejas. Por eso no obtuvieron tu papá y tú información. Los Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados permanecen ocultos en el Kebnekaise, cerca de la cumbre. Cuando mueren sus cuernos son tomados y convertidos en polvo, preparan unas pociones con sus escamas y su sangre, luego los llevan a vender en la tienda especializada en Kiruna. Allí es el único lugar del mundo mágico en que se pueden conseguir. —finalizó Angela de contarle a su rubia amiga lo que habían investigado.

Hermione los miraba a los tres paralizada, sin parpadear, intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

Sirius pensaba que el hecho de ser su hija pariente de Aberforth podía ser peligroso, pues parecía tener tendencia a investigar cosas que los demás consideraban absolutamente inverosímiles. _"Si a eso le sumo su amistad con la joven rubia… Tengo que hablar con ella"_.

Los pensamientos de varios de los presentes se acercaban bastante, pues era obvio que el castaño había investigado aquello llevado por el amor a su novia y la curiosidad de la chica de pelo negro.

—Disculpen que se los diga, pero si no terminan de revisar las mochilas nos iremos muy tarde al bosque de Bristol. —dijo Ginny en voz suave después de diez minutos de pesado silencio.

Meg, que aún tenía en sus manos la mochila de la joven rubia, reaccionó. Mirando con temor su interior le preguntó:

—¿Llevas alguna otra cosa además de lo que les indicaron Remus y Aragorn?

—Unos chocolates de Honeydukes. —respondió la chica de ojos plateados sonriente, sacándolos y enseñándoselos.

Sirius, al ver el rostro pálido de su esposa mirando inquieta a la chica, contuvo la risa. Se acercó a ella y terminó la revisión de la mochila.

—Chicos, quisiéramos que se sincerasen con nosotros. Los hemos visto muy nerviosos y tenemos miedo que intenten aprovechar esta salida para escabullirse a investigar sobre la ubicación del cuartel de Voldemort para ir por Nagini. —le pidió Remus a Harry preocupado. Había terminado aceptando que fuesen a batallas pero le daba verdadero pánico que los chicos intentasen ir solos por la serpiente mascota de tan cruel asesino.

—No te voy a negar que estamos tensos y… —miró de reojo a los otros chicos—. Te confieso que llegué a pensarlo, tío, pero me hicieron desistir.

Siete chicos tragaron saliva, lamentando que lo último no fuese totalmente cierto.

—Me alegro que los escucharas —sonrió el hombre de ojos dorados—. Pónganse sus capas y vaya cada quien con su jefe de grupo. Los trasladadores que preparó Aragorn los activará en cuanto estemos listos. Nos comunicaremos por medio de _Fawkes_ para reunirnos cuando encontremos la caverna.

Cinco minutos más tarde cada grupo aparecía en el lugar de llegada fijado por el Dunedain en los extremos del bosque de Bristol, previamente protegidos los cuatro sitios por hechizos repelentes de muggles y magos. La búsqueda había iniciado. Se desplazaron lenta y silenciosamente con sus varitas en mano, semiocultos por las capas.

Cuatro horas más tarde todos se reunían en el punto indicado por Sirius por medio de _Fawkes_. Al mirar lo que observaban atentamente los cinco que aguardaban allí tragaron saliva. Estaban en una parte muy tupida del bosque que rodeaba la entrada a un macizo rocoso, donde se podían apreciar dos cavernas de tamaño suficiente para entrar una persona de pie y cinco en que habría que entrar gateando, rodeadas las siete por al menos setenta y nueve leopardos, con algunas panteras negras entre ellos.

—Esto no es normal —comentó en voz baja Meg—. Estos felinos generalmente son solitarios a menos que sea época de reproducción, lo cual no creo sea el caso estando en invierno. Además generalmente dormitan de día, en madrigueras de otros animales o en árboles, no en un claro o en cavernas. Y estas…

Fue silenciada por una mano de su esposo en su boca, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y la movilizaba contra el árbol más cercano, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Miró de reojo y notó que los demás se ocultaban tras los árboles cercanos por señas de Remus y Aragorn.

Mientras tanto Jessica y Angela dejaban sus mochilas en el piso y se transformaban en lobezna y pantera negra joven. Retuvieron todos los demás el aliento al notar que se dirigían hacia la manada donde los machos avanzaban hacia ellos en actitud amenazante, mientras las hembras retrocedían con los cachorros.

Remus dejó su mochila junto a Nymph y se transformó rápidamente en lobo.

—Quédate a cuidar a los otros. —le susurró Sirius a su esposa, luego le hizo señas que permaneciese en silencio y quieta, separándose de ella para soltar su mochila a su lado y transformarse en el perro grande negro y lanudo.

Meg se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito al ver a las chicas transformadas acercarse a los leopardos.

Aragorn se transformó en león y Arwen en leona, dejando sus mochilas allí, mientras Eowyn y Faramir les hacían señas a los demás de permanecer en sus lugares en silencio.

El macho negro, líder de la manada, rugió de tal manera que a todos se les erizó la piel. Los dos lobos, el perro y los dos leones se detuvieron pero la pantera negra avanzó hacia su posición lentamente, dando pequeños gruñidos juguetones y ronroneando. El líder de la manada dio un segundo rugido, distinto al primero. Se abalanzó sobre la hembra negra joven que se le acercaba, tumbándola al piso, mientras los dos leones se interponían rápidamente en el camino de los lobos y el perro, evitando que se acercaran.

Nymph, Meg y diez chicos veían aquello asustados, sin entender lo que hacían Arwen y Aragorn. Ginny, Harry, Ron y George intercambiaron miradas nerviosas entre ellos y con Hermione, que denegó.

Los otros animales de la manada estaban quietos, en una actitud que había cambiado de amenazante a expectante, alrededor de las dos panteras negras que se revolcaban en el piso lanzándose pequeños mordiscos y lametones. Los dos leones tenían problemas para contener al lobo adulto y al perro sin lastimarlos, mientras la lobezna estaba sentada sobre los cuartos traseros muy quieta.

Cerca de diez minutos transcurrieron antes que las dos panteras se separaran y rugieran al unísono. El resto de la manada se acercó a ellos, lanzando pequeños gruñidos y lametones a la hembra joven. Era evidente para los observadores que le daban la bienvenida a la manada. Después de un rugido del líder de los leopardos la lobezna se incorporó en sus cuatro patas y avanzó hacia la manada, dejándole paso los leones, que sin embargo mantuvieron a raya al lobo adulto y al perro.

La lobezna fue recibida por la manada como lo había sido antes la pantera joven, hasta que llegó al líder que llevó hasta ella a uno de sus cachorros recién nacidos. Se lo colocó sobre el lomo con cuidado, ronroneando al ver al cachorro avanzar hacia el cuello de la lobezna y a esta girarse a lamer al pequeño. Pronto se vio rodeada la lobezna por cinco cachorros más, de los cuales sólo uno era negro.

Después de diez largos minutos, en que la lobezna jugó con los cachorros del líder y la hembra joven recién llegada con estos y los otros cachorros de la manada, se incorporaron y se dirigieron al punto en que dos leones esperaban junto a un lobo y un perro negro. Remus y Sirius les gruñeron enojados al llegar junto a ellos, cesando al oír rugir al líder y otros leopardos de la manada, además de los rugidos de los dos leones que los habían retenido.

Regresaron los dos lobos, el perro, la pantera y los leones hasta el punto en que los esperaban quince expectantes compañeros, recuperando su forma humana una vez allí fuera de la vista de la manada que se quedó esperando tranquila.

—Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación, jovencita. —casi le gruñó Sirius a Angela.

—Hace seis años Jessica y yo pasamos una transformación de ella aquí, en este bosque, hacia aquella zona —les señaló hacia la derecha—. El líder de los leopardos nos consiguió con la manada, nos rodeó y… en lugar de atacarnos se comunicó conmigo —Todos los que sabían lo ocurrido la noche de la huida del orfanato la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, entendiendo que se refería a la luna llena en que había acompañado a su prima estando herida, después del escape—. Esa noche cuidaron de nosotras dos mientras Chris & Chris estaban con Dotty y Wykers.

—Por eso se me hacía levemente conocido el lugar cuando llegamos —siguió Jessica—. Pero como fue hace tanto tiempo no estaba segura. Cuando oí al líder de la manada lanzar un rugido similar al que le oí esa noche lo recordé.

—Arwen y yo entendimos que reconocían a Angela como un leopardo extraviado de la manada, pero también que no nos admitían a nosotros dos ni mucho menos a ustedes —explicó Aragorn, disculpándose con la mirada con Remus que tenía un rasguño en un brazo y los miraba enojado—. Por eso los contuvimos. Nos extrañó que llamasen a Jessica para que se acercase, pero la dejamos pasar hacia ellos para evitar una confrontación con la manada.

Los veinte oyeron un rugido, pero no prestaron atención y no se dieron cuenta que provenía de un lugar cercano.

—¿Cómo es que les entendieron ustedes mientras tío Remus y tío Sirius no? —preguntó Christopher confuso.

—Porque los leones también son félidos, al igual que los leopardos, tigres, jaguares, panteras nebulosas, pumas, guepardos y algunos gatos salvajes. —le respondió Hermione.

—¿Por qué si te reconocieron el líder te atacó? —le preguntó George a su novia, confuso y preocupado.

—Manchita no me atacó, mi amor, me invitó a jugar y eso hicimos.

—¿Manchita? —preguntaron a coro diecinueve voces, paralizándose al escuchar rugir al líder de la manada muy cerca de ellos. Al girarse lentamente lo vieron a sólo un par de metros, palideciendo.

Angela sonrió y avanzó lentamente hacia el animal en su forma humana, agachándose junto a la pantera negra que ronroneó, dándole cariñosos lametazos en el rostro.

—¿Ven su patita derecha? Tiene una manchita de pelo más clara que el pelaje negro de todo su cuerpo.

Los diecinueve la miraban como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad. ¿Cómo pretendía la chica que se hubiesen fijado en eso?

—¿Cómo es que te reconoce en tu forma humana? —preguntó Jessica, sin entender.

—No lo sé. Tampoco porqué me dijo que yo le puse el nombre Manchita por su pata. No lo recuerdo —Se encogió de hombros, acarició de nuevo a la pantera y se puso en pie al oírlo rugir inquieto—. Dice que se aproximan extraños a la entrada este del bosque. Nos indica que debemos entrar a las cavernas.

»Sólo podemos entrar a la caverna prohibida algunos de nosotros, a los demás les dejarán paso para que se oculten en la otra caverna. La manada evitará que se acerquen aquí humanos o animales de cualquier especie, como les fue encomendado —Al ver fruncir el ceño a los demás denegó sonriente—. No por Voldemort, sino por un grupo de humanos jóvenes cuando era sólo un cachorro. En ese entonces la caverna ya era prohibida, pues lastima.

—¿Un grupo de humanos jóvenes? —preguntó intrigado Remus, con un mal presentimiento advirtiéndole que aquello era importante.

—Eso le entendí. —confirmó Angela.

—¿La caverna lastima? ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó intrigado Harry.

—Algo así como quemaduras, pero no le entendí muy bien. —le respondió la chica de pelo negro con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros seguidamente.

Un rugido autoritario de Manchita, seguido de otros que se acercaban rápidamente, detuvo la conversación.

—No hay tiempo para esto. —urgió Angela.

—Tiene razón. Vamos a las cavernas. —aprobó Remus, que al igual que su hija y la manada de leopardos olfateó el acercamiento de un grupo humano considerable. Sus instintos lobunos acentuados por la proximidad de la luna llena le avisaban del peligro.

Los veinte se acercaron a las cavernas, cada uno con su mochila a las espaldas, moviéndose cautamente dieciséis de ellos, mientras Angela caminaba con naturalidad y agilidad junto al líder de la manada. Jessica, Chris & Chris eran guiados amistosamente, entre lametones y juegos de unos leopardos jóvenes.

Cuando llegaron frente a las cavernas las hembras empezaron a moverse entre ellos con rugidos que sonaban poco amistosos, separándolos en dos grupos, uno con Angela, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Jessica, Ron, Neville, Fred, George y Harry, otro con Christine, Christopher, Nymph, Eowyn, Arwen, Meg, Faramir, Remus, Sirius y Aragorn, quien rápidamente borraba las huellas de los veinte con su varita.

Al darse cuenta que diez de los chicos quedaban sin ningún adulto con ellos los ocho del G.A.H. intentaron acercarse, deteniéndose por los fuertes y amenazadores rugidos de la manada que se interpusieron.

—Angela. —la llamó Sirius desesperado, en un tono de voz levemente alto.

—Tranquilo papá. Estaremos bien. Cuando se hayan alejado los intrusos nos dejarán reunirnos.

—¿Cuál es la "caverna prohibida"? —preguntó Remus alarmado, al notar que los alejaban y empujaban en dirección a las entradas de las distintas cavernas.

—Tranquilo tío. No deben percibir a ninguno nervioso o su instinto prevalecerá. Estaremos todos bien. —fue lo último que dijo Angela antes de ser empujada dentro de la caverna.

—Angela tiene razón. Tranquilos todos. —les pidió Aragorn en el tono de voz más tranquilo que logró mantener, angustiado también por los diez chicos, extrañado de la orden dada por el líder de la manada.

Una vez dentro de la caverna los diez chicos percibieron el inconfundible rastro de magia negra a unos nueve metros hacia lo profundo de la caverna. Vieron a tres hembras leopardos ubicarse frente a la entrada, con sus cabezas hacia fuera, rugiendo de una manera tan amenazante que se les erizó la piel a nueve de ellos.

—_Lumos_. —convocó Harry en un murmullo con su varita luego de avanzar tres metros dirigiéndose al fondo de la caverna, con cautela.

—_Lumos_. Es evidente que esta caverna es la respuesta a la pregunta de Remus. —afirmó Hermione, convocando luz con su varita en voz baja y moviéndose lentamente tras su amigo.

—_Lumos_. También que no dejarán que nadie se acerque aquí por como se oyen sus rugidos. —aseveró Ginny que caminaba junto a su novio.

—_Lumos_. Espero que los intrusos se alejen pronto y los otros puedan venir aquí. —expresó Neville preocupado.

—_Lumos_. Es muy extraño que nos separaran de la manera que lo hicieron. —comentó Luna con voz ausente, pensativa.

—_Lumos._ Me extraña que nos dejaran entrar a nosotros diez —les confesó Angela, suspirando al ver a todos girarse para mirarla—. Sólo lo permitieron por las órdenes de Manchita y el apoyo de cuatro de la manada, además de su pareja. Los otros no querían aceptar que ninguno de nosotros entrase aquí.

—_Lumos._ ¿Hasta ahora lo dices? —gruñó Jessica.

—No quería provocar más tensión entre la manada y nuestros acompañantes, además… Confío en Manchita, creo que de alguna manera sabía que éramos nosotros quienes debíamos destruir el horcrux.

—_Lumos._ ¿Por qué estás tan segura que aquí está…? —empezó a preguntar Ron, pero se detuvo al ver el reflejo de la luz de sus diez varitas en una copa dorada, pequeña, con dos agarraderas forjadas finamente con una medalla grabada.

—La copa está aislada de nosotros por dos esferas. —comentó Luna después de cinco minutos de silencio absoluto.

Los diez empezaron a moverse cautelosamente alrededor de la que estaba cerca de ellos, de color azul claro.

Ginny sacó de su mochila dos pequeñas y esponjosas piedras blancas, rozó la superficie de la esfera con la primera y frunció el ceño al verla ennegrecerse violentamente, se alejó y lanzó la segunda hacia la extraña protección, agachándose todos de inmediato al verla incendiarse y salir repelida hacia la entrada de la caverna, apagándose antes de tres metros.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —le reclamó Ron exasperado.

—Comprobar que esa esfera azul es de agua hirviente. Lo que la toque se quemará y lo que intente atravesarla se incendiará.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Neville abismado.

—Lo que dijo Manchita sobre quemaduras. —le respondió la menuda pelirroja.

—Deberemos entonces combinarnos tú y yo para eliminar esta barrera —decidió Harry—. Angela, protégelos a ellos con un escudo allí. —le indicó una zona dos metros más atrás, protegida por unos salientes naturales de roca.

Los otros ocho chicos obedecieron, mientras el pelinegro y la pelirroja guardaban las varitas en los cinturones de cuero de dragón y extendían las manos hacia la esfera azul, el uno al lado del otro, concentrados. Luna y Neville habían tomado las mochilas de ambos, ubicándose junto a Hermione y Ron tras el saliente del lado derecho, mientras Angela, Jessica, Fred y George se ubicaban tras el izquierdo. La chica de pelo negro generó un fuerte escudo que los protegiese a los ocho, atenta a ellos dos para ayudarlos si era necesario.

Ginny generó una pared delgada de fuego que los envolviese a ella y su prometido, la cual se mezclaba con el agua convocada por Harry, creando vapor de agua a alta temperatura, que el pelinegro hacía girar rápidamente alrededor de ellos.

Avanzaron hasta que su pared hizo contacto con la esfera y sintieron un estremecimiento en la energía mágica del lugar. Tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la pared y seguir avanzando muy lentamente, hasta lograr controlar Harry el agua hirviente que conformaba la esfera. La hizo girar rápidamente mientras la abría por la parte inferior y la superior, transformándola en un cilindro.

Lo redujo gradualmente de altura, moviéndolo hacia arriba, levantándolo sobre ellos y la otra esfera que rodeaba la copa. Lo movió hacia la pared de piedra posterior haciéndolo girar cada vez más lentamente, concentrándolo en un espacio pequeño. La transformó lentamente en agua a temperatura ambiente, liberándola de su control.

Ginny había cesado su fuego en cuanto el cilindro levantó sobre ellos, de modo que su novio pudiese empezar a enfriarlo. Atenta a lo que él hacía para protegerlo con fuego si perdía el control del agua que se esforzaba en enfriar, sonriendo al sentirla fluir a temperatura apenas superior a la de la caverna por sus pies.

Cinco de los otros ocho chicos se acercaron chapoteando alegres hacia los dos, sonriendo y felicitándolos efusivamente, mientras los otros tres se giraban hacia la entrada.

Jessica había escuchado algo distinto en los leopardos, tensándose, caminando hacia allí. Fred se regresó con ella y tras ellos George, preocupados los gemelos por la expresión de la chica de ojos miel.

En ese instante sintieron los siete cerca de la esfera morada, que protegía la copa, el efecto de una ola de magia negra cerrándose tras ellos mientras una pesada oscuridad los envolvía, dejando sin efecto la luz de las varitas. Retuvieron rápidamente la respiración al sospechar de un posible gas rodeándolos.

Luna de inmediato sacó el frasquito con los polvos de cuerno de Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados y se lo entregó a Neville que la había abrazado, manteniendo el contacto mientras ella lo ubicaba en su mochila. El castaño se concentró y realizó el complicado hechizo con su varita en la mano derecha, en silencio, mientras con la izquierda dejaba descubierto el envase con los polvos. Un par de minutos más tarde los polvos empezaron a flotar emitiendo una fuerte luz anaranjada que iluminó el lugar.

Harry tenía a Ginny abrazada por la cintura a su lado, Ron a Hermione en la misma posición, con Angela flanqueada por los dos chicos, dándose la espalda los cinco cerrando un círculo alrededor de ellos dos, con sus varitas apuntando hacia fuera, mirando hacia todos lados con creciente inquietud.

La castaña se concentró rápidamente y movió la masa de aire y gas que los rodeaba a través de un pequeño agujero que su novio había logrado abrir a través del techo de la caverna, mientras creaba una corriente descendiente paralela con aire fresco. Limpió la atmósfera del lugar, haciéndoles una seña para avisarles que ya podían respirar con tranquilidad.

—Estamos encerrados con el horcrux —aseveró Ron, después de un análisis a la pared de piedra que se había ubicado tras ellos, separándolos de Jessica, Fred y George—. No se puede modificar ni esta ni las otras paredes de la caverna sin que el techo se nos venga encima. Por eso sólo abrí lo suficiente en el techo para que Hermione nos ayudase con el aire.

—Los polvos nos dan luz —intervino Neville—. Pero su efecto sólo durará quince a veinte minutos.

Los siete miraron la pared tras ellos que les había bloqueado tanto el camino para ellos salir como la entrada a sus otros acompañantes, mirándose luego entre ellos.

—Podríamos intentar salir desapareciéndonos. —planteó dudosa Luna.

—No lo creo. —denegó Neville con el ceño fruncido.

—Podríamos trasladarnos al modo Dunedain. —opinó Ron.

—No —le contradijo Angela muy seria, con los ojos cerrados, evaluando la magia y la energía del lugar así como su comportamiento—. Cualquier movimiento de magia o energía para salir de aquí mientras la copa esté entera activará otra protección. No sólo no podríamos salir, sino que las paredes laterales se llenarían de cuchillos, mientras esa esfera morada cambiaría y se expandiría. Sólo la destrucción de la copa desactivaría el sello de la entrada, permitiéndonos salir al poder actuar contra la pared que se ha creado.

—Una trampa cerrada hacia adentro —comentó pensativa Hermione—. Entonces tenemos que analizar la esfera morada, eliminarla y destruir la copa para poder salir de aquí. —aseveró la castaña, analizando preocupada las protecciones que con dificultad habían logrado sortear.

—Me temo que eso es… complicado. —les informó Angela mirando preocupada la esfera morada, concentrada.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó un poco temerosa la rubia.

Angela se agachó, tomó del piso una piedra del tamaño de su mano y la arrojó hacia la esfera morada. Todos la vieron desaparecer un minuto después de atravesarla, generando unas ondulaciones en la energía que todos lograron percibir.

—Un trasladador de espacio y tiempo. —afirmó Ginny sombríamente.

—Me parece que todos sabemos ante quien nos llevaría. —completó Ron con un tono de voz similar.

—Tengo la sospecha que no es buena idea tampoco el intentar convocar la copa fuera de la esfera. —apuntó Neville muy tenso.

—Entraré con Harry, Hermione y Ron para aislarlos del efecto de la esfera y que destruyan esa copa —decidió Angela, entregándole su mochila a la rubia—. Luego nos tendrán que ayudar tú, Ginny y Neville a recuperarnos para poder salir.

—Pero yo…

—No, Ginny —la interrumpió Harry—. Angela no podrá aislarnos a todos allí adentro. Además ya han visto como nos agota el destruir un horcrux y ella también estará débil. Necesitaremos que Neville y tú nos den una transferencia de magia y energía para recuperar fuerzas, y que luego Luna nos dé a los seis de las pociones plateada y dorada. Es indispensable que ustedes estén en buenas condiciones para que abran el sello con ayuda de los que están afuera y poder salir.

Ginny, Luna y Neville los miraron muy preocupados pero asintieron en aceptación a lo dicho por el pelinegro, alejándose hacia la pared que ahora les aislaba de sus acompañantes con las mochilas de los cuatro.

Harry se ubicó frente a la esfera morada, Hermione a su lado derecho, Ron al izquierdo y Angela tras ellos. La chica de pelo negro cerró los ojos, se concentró y generó alrededor de los cuatro un escudo esférico transparente con visos plateados y dorados, reabriendo sus párpados. En cuanto el pelinegro lo vio ya conformado avanzó con decisión flanqueado por sus mejores amigos y seguido de su hermanita, decidido a terminar pronto con aquello y salir de allí.

Se plantó frente a la roca de forma cilíndrica sobre la que estaba ubicada la copa, rodeándola Hermione y Ron hasta que conformaron un círculo cerrado de manos alrededor de ella. Angela se desplazó hasta quedar ligeramente a la derecha de Harry y a la izquierda de la castaña, un paso atrás de ellos, manteniendo el aislamiento que había creado rodeándolos a los cuatro y la piedra con la copa.

Hermione empezó a convocar la energía del conocimiento y la lógica, Ron la de la fuerza y la estrategia, Harry la del valor y la entrega por los demás, los tres concentrados simultáneamente en su lazo de amistad irrompible. Se conformó el lazo azul brillante que los conectaba, transformándose en seguida en una pared cilíndrica del mismo color, con ellos tres formando parte de ella. Salió desde cada uno de ellos hacia la copa rayos dorados, pronunciando Harry en parsel el hechizo para convocar el fragmento del alma de Voldemort fuera de la copa, Hermione el de mantenerlo atado al destino de la misma y Ron el de destruir el objeto con el que estaba hecho el horcrux.

Ginny, Luna y Neville vieron surgir de la copa la figura fantasmal del Tom Riddle que había visitado a la anciana Hepzibah Smith, flotando sobre el objeto, dirigiéndose a Harry en parsel con lo que suponían amenazas por sus gestos. Luego observaron como se giraba a mirar al pelirrojo y le ordenaba que se detuviese sin usar de nuevo el parsel, luego de ver que el pelirrojo no le entendía los siseos, amenazándolo con matar a su familia. Ante esto el chico perdió la concentración en el hechizo, moviéndose levemente la copa en su dirección.

—¡RON! ¡REINICIA CON TU PARTE, PRONTO! —le gritó Ginny, asustándose al ver que de la piedra sobre la que se encontraba la copa empezaba a surgir una luz verdosa.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y reinició con el hechizo que le correspondía, mientras Harry le gritaba algo a Voldemort en parsel haciéndolo girarse furioso a mirarlo. La castaña se movía levemente adelante y atrás, esforzándose en mantenerse concentrada.

Angela palideció rápidamente y empezó a respirar agitada al notar, al igual que sus tres compañeros fuera de la esfera morada, que la luz verdosa cambiaba a un color rojo fuego. Extendió sus manos hacia la piedra para intentar contener la onda expansiva de esa energía, manteniendo simultáneamente el escudo.

Tres minutos más tarde la copa estallaba. Seguidamente el fragmento de alma de Voldemort, que no había podido atravesar la pared cilíndrica de la energía de la amistad, ardía en llamas sobre los fragmentos de la copa y la esfera morada se expandía hasta envolver a los tres que estaban fuera de ella.

Angela logró integrar a Ginny, Luna y Neville al escudo aislante justo a tiempo, mientras la onda expansiva de color rojo fuego avanzaba inexorablemente sobre los cuatro chicos alrededor del muro de piedra. Harry, Hermione y Ron retrocedían con ella mirándola asustados, pues Angela no lograba ya contenerla por estar extremadamente débil.

En una decisión desesperada, al ver que no lograría detener las dos cosas un minuto más, dejó fluir las dos de manera amortiguada. Lanzó antes un hechizo sobre los lentes de Harry, para quitarlos de su cara, y otro para alejar simultáneamente los cuerpos de ellos cuatro en dirección de la posición de sus tres compañeros,y pensando en la oficina del director en Hogwarts.

Angela, Hermione, Ron y Harry, el último sin sus lentes que cayeron junto a la roca en que estaban los trozos de la copa, salieron expelidos con violencia hacia atrás, cayendo sobre Ginny, Luna y Neville, mientras el escudo de la chica de pelo negro, que envolvía a los siete, cambiaba a un color blanco leche, siendo atravesado parcialmente por la onda expansiva proveniente de la roca, generándose un cambio abrupto al entrar en contacto con los siete chicos.

Un minuto después dentro de la caverna, desaparecido el sello en la pared de roca que bloqueaba el acceso desde afuera hacia la piedra por la destrucción del horcrux, ya no se encontraban los siete chicos. Quedaba solamente la piedra elevada con los fragmentos de la copa sobre ella, los lentes del pelinegro extrañamente pandeados y retorcidos por calor en el piso, una energía roja y otra morada moviéndose en el lugar de forma irregular, polvo flotando en el aire y un espeso silencio.

* * *

Jessica, Fred y George se movieron hacia la entrada de la caverna. La chica de ojos dorados estaba asustada al oler sangre y escuchar a las hembras rugiendo con fiereza, amenazantes, furiosas por un cachorro gravemente herido. Al mismo tiempo se oían otros rugidos entre varios miembros de la manada. Si estaba en lo cierto Manchita estaba imponiendo su liderazgo para evitar que atacasen a los humanos que estaban en las cavernas.

Al percibir la ola de magia negra moviéndose a sus espaldas se giraron para devolverse y unirse a sus amigos, chocando contra la pared que se conformó y les bloqueó el paso.

—¡NO! —gritó George desesperado.

—Debemos ir por ayuda. No creo que sea buena idea actuar contra la pared sin evaluar el riesgo para ellos. —les explicó Jessica rápidamente el no dejarlos actuar, mientras sujetaba a su novio y su cuñado por las manos con que sostenían sus varitas.

—Tienes razón. Quédate aquí e intenta comunicarte con ellos. Jessica y yo iremos por los otros. —le indicó Fred a su gemelo, apretándole brevemente en el hombro antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la caverna con Jessica, apretándose los dos las manos que llevaban agarradas, tensos.

* * *

Meg retuvo a Christine cerca de la entrada de la caverna a la que habían sido introducidos por los leopardos, mientras Christopher era retenido por Nymph. Eowyn, Arwen, Sirius, Faramir, Aragorn y Remus se movieron hacia el fondo de la caverna, encendiendo sus varitas en susurros. La exploraron exhaustivamente con su luz, pero no lograron ver ni percibir nada anormal. Sólo había roca y humedad. Se miraron preocupados. Era evidente que aquella no era la "caverna prohibida".

—Es evidente que el horcrux no está aquí. —afirmó Eowyn tensa.

—No podemos aparecernos en la otra caverna sin conocerla. —aseveró Remus nervioso.

—Tampoco trasladarnos al modo Dunedain porque podríamos activar alguna protección del horcrux sin saberlo. —completó Faramir.

—Quedan seis posibilidades pero… —se detuvo Sirius dudoso.

—Sabiendo que Harry parece un imán para los problemas… Estoy casi segura que está en la caverna a la que los llevaron a ellos diez. —completó Arwen.

—Tenemos que ir con los chicos rápido. Tengo un mal presentimiento. —replicó Sirius muy preocupado.

—No podemos intentar aparecernos allí o trasladarnos al modo Dunedain —repitió Aragorn evidentemente tenso, aquello confirmaba su sospecha sobre la orden de "Manchita"—. Ninguno de nosotros ha visto la caverna por dentro, sería peligroso para nosotros. O peor aún, podríamos activar sin saberlo alguna protección del horcrux como dijo Faramir y ponerlos en peligro a ellos.

—Volvamos con Chris & Chris, Nymph y Meg. En cuanto las panteras nos den paso iremos a esa caverna. —aseveró Arwen inquieta.

Cuando se reunieron con ellos los estaban esperando con la ansiedad en sus rostros, ensombreciéndose al ver los de ellos.

—Esta no es la "caverna prohibida". —aseveró Meg.

La niña se soltó de su mano y se giró a mirar hacia la entrada con el ceño fruncido, uniéndosele su hermano rápidamente. Se tomaron de las manos y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, diciéndoles Christine con una seguridad que los hizo mirarse inquietos:

—El horcrux está en la caverna en que están ellos. Están en problemas. El grupo se ha visto separado.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura que está allí y que tienen problemas? —preguntó Sirius extrañado.

—Fred y George están muy preocupados. —le respondió el niño en voz baja.

El animago interrogó en silencio a sus otros acompañantes, que se encogieron de hombros. Ellos tampoco lo entendían.

Aragorn se acercó a los niños y los giró con suavidad, descubriendo lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos. Los abrazó con cariño intentando transmitirles una seguridad que no sentía. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al oír sollozar a la niña quedamente.

—Por la manera en que rugían los leopardos cuando empezamos a adentrarnos en estas profundidades no creo que los intrusos se acerquen aquí —intentó Faramir calmar el nerviosismo de los dos niños—. Seguramente los alejarán pronto y nos reuniremos los veinte para destruir el horcrux.

Remus olfateó sangre humana y miró hacia la entrada de la cueva alarmado. Era leve la sensación, lo que implicaba que estaba lejos, pero… Aparentemente los leopardos tendrían de cena carne fresca. No le gustaba además como oía a las hembras rugir. Miró a Aragorn y lo notó angustiado aunque intentaba disimular, preocupándose más.

Transcurrieron veinte largos y tensos minutos antes que los leopardos que estaban allí se retirasen de las entradas de las cavernas, dejándolos salir, acercándose el resto de la manada desde el bosque. Toda la manada rugía de manera amenazante.

Los trece salieron cautelosamente, con las varitas en sus manos, tensándose los adultos y los niños al notar que siete de los chicos no habían salido de la otra caverna. Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia allí en un acuerdo mudo, seguros ahora de sus anteriores suposiciones. Se detuvieron bruscamente todos a tan sólo medio metro de los chicos y dos metros de la entrada de la "cueva prohibida".

Jessica, Fred y George se habían acercado a ellos muy nerviosos, viendo los trece como toda la manada los rodeaba, algunos protegiéndolos mientras los otros parecían querer atacarlos. Pero estaban separados todos de la cueva en que se suponía estaban los otros siete chicos.

—Necesitamos ayuda, pronto. —les dijo Fred nervioso.

—Una protección del horcrux nos separó a Fred, a George y a mí de los otros. —les explicó Jessica, mirando a los leopardos intranquila.

—Yo me había quedado junto a la pared que los aisló intentando comunicarme con ellos, mientras Jessica y Fred venían por ustedes. —les contó George.

—Pero no pudimos venir con ustedes hasta ahora por los leopardos. —se explicó Fred.

—Y yo me les uní porque me ha sido imposible comunicarme de cualquier manera con ellos. —finalizó George con la preocupación trasluciendo en su voz.

—Chris & Chris deben regresar a…

—No, tío Remus. Los leopardos nos aceptan bien a Jessica, a mi hermana y a mí. —lo interrumpió Christopher.

—Ya viste como se comportaron con nosotros tres mientras nos guiaban a las cavernas. —lo apoyó Christine.

—Los niños tienen razón, papá —intervino Jessica—. Es mejor que nos acompañen.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, Remus —los apoyó Arwen—. Los leopardos distinguirán el olor de Angela en Jessica y los dos niños como si fuesen sus cachorros, pues han estado con ella siempre.

—De acuerdo —se rindió el hombre de ojos miel, intentando organizar las ideas en su mente—. Vamos a alejarnos un poco de la cueva en dirección al bosque, hacia el lugar en que están "Manchita" y su pareja.

—Pero…

—Papá tiene razón, George —le cortó Jessica la protesta—. Cuando estábamos en las cavernas pudimos oler sangre humana. No es conveniente que retemos a la manada y no están dispuestos a dejarnos acercar a la caverna.

Chris & Chris abrieron mucho los ojos y no pudieron contener unos pequeños estremecimientos. Fred miró a su novia con una mezcla de amor y tristeza. Sabía cuanto detestaba la chica su sensibilidad lobuna en su forma humana cuando detectaba algo como lo que había dicho.

Notaron que los leopardos les permitían desplazarse lejos de la caverna, pero no acercarse hacia el lugar en que estaba "Manchita", sino que los alejaban hacia el punto por el que habían llegado.

—Creo que nos están dando a entender que debemos irnos. —comentó Faramir mirando interrogante a su cuñado, denegando con frustración al verlo asentir.

Arwen abrazó a George con cariño, pidiéndole que se mantuviese lo más sereno posible y estuviese al pendiente de los dos niños. El pelirrojo asintió con una media sonrisa. Siempre lo hacía cuando Angela no estaba presente y él sí.

Se desplazaron hasta el límite de los árboles, donde se habían ocultado de la manada mientras Angela y Jessica avanzaban hacia los leopardos. Arwen y Aragorn se transformaron en leones nuevamente y se acercaron bajo esa forma a la manada, dejando de nuevo sus mochilas con ellos, intentando acceder al líder.

—Es una lástima que ninguno de nosotros sea leopardo. Sería más fácil si lográsemos comunicarnos con Manchita. —comentó preocupado Sirius mirando hacia la manada.

Los cinco chicos se miraron y George asintió decidido. Le dejó su mochila a su gemelo, avanzó hacia su suegro, le puso una mano en el hombro y se atrevió a hablar.

—Has tenido una excelente idea, Sirius. Por favor no vayan a reñir a Angela cuando regrese.

Cuando el animago se giró a mirarlo con sus ojos grises buscando una explicación, el pelirrojo se separó de él y se transformó en una pantera negra, haciendo sobresaltarse a los seis del G.A.H. presentes y morderse los labios a cuatro chicos. La joven pantera avanzó cautelosamente hacia la manada mientras Jessica y Fred se miraban inquietos. A ellos les tocaría dar las explicaciones cuando los adultos reaccionasen.

—¿Quiénes del E.D.H. son animagos, Jessica? —le preguntó Remus cuando logró aceptar que lo que había visto era real.

—Todos a excepción de Chris & Chris. —le respondió su hija, suplicándole con el tono de voz y la expresión de su rostro que no se enojase.

—¿Qué has dicho? —repreguntó el padre en voz baja, con los ojos entrecerrados y su furia evidente en el tono—. Les dije que era peligroso. Le ordené a Angela que no los enseñase. Le dije claramente que el hecho que ella supiese hacerlo no significaba que pudiese enseñarles a ustedes.

—Cálmate, "lunático". —le pidió Sirius, llamándolo intencionalmente por su apodo de la juventud.

—Tú sabes lo peligroso que es, "canuto". Sabes bien que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que ustedes tres lo hicieran por mí. Pudo salir mal y no me lo habría perdonado nunca. —le respondió enojado.

—En esa oportunidad salió bien y fuimos felices de acompañarte —le replicó con la sonrisa que siempre usaba para tranquilizarlo cuando James y él salían de los castigos, para luego convencerlo de planear otra travesura—. Y en esta oportunidad estoy feliz de saber que mi hija no te ha obedecido en eso.

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—George está junto a Manchita en este momento —le señaló en dirección a la manada con un movimiento de su cabeza, pues había estado espiando los movimientos del joven pantera con el rabillo del ojo mientras estaba al pendiente de la conversación de Remus con Jessica—. Ni Arwen ni Aragorn se le habían podido acercar. Si Angela no le hubiese enseñado a ser animago no hubiésemos tenido ese acercamiento con ellos para averiguar qué ha pasado para que estén tan alterados y poder ir a ayudar a los chicos.

Remus miró en la dirección en que le había señalado su amigo y dejó escapar un gruñido. Sirius tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Los ocho del G.A.H. sabían que en algún momento los chicos llegarían a ser animagos, pero él había tenido la esperanza que serían ellos quienes les enseñarían con las precauciones debidas.

Diez minutos más tarde regresaron George, Arwen y Aragorn junto a ellos, recuperando su forma humana tras los árboles.

—¿Desde cuándo eres animago, George? —le preguntó asombrada Arwen.

—Desde el 21 de diciembre en la noche. Luego de celebrarle el cumpleaños a Sirius me transformé por primera vez. Angela me enseñó. —le respondió serio.

—De hecho le enseñó a los nueve mayores del E.D.H. —completó Remus, que estaba aún enojado por eso pero no les había dicho más nada a los otros cuatro chicos.

—¡Que Angela les enseñó cómo ser animagos! —exclamó Aragorn, asustado por la misma razón que Remus—. ¡Pero Hermione lo negó cada vez que les preguntabas!

—Nuestra castaña Premio Anual ha aprendido a mentir muy bien. —replicó Meg con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Para poder reñirlos, como veo que quieren hacer, tendremos primero que sacarlos con bien de esa trampa en la cueva —les dijo exasperado George, que estaba malhumorado—. Manchita accede a que los humanos que acompañaron antes a Angela entren a esa caverna con la condición que yo los acompañe, en mi forma de pantera obviamente, y que ninguno use sus palitos de madera contra los de su manada. En caso de intentarlo destrozarán a todos a excepción de los tres cachorros de Angela.

—Eso sólo puede significar que los intrusos eran magos y que lastimaron a alguno de sus cachorros. —dijo Christine con el ceño fruncido, comprendiendo que lo último se refería a Jessica, a su hermano y a ella.

—Así es, Chris. Uno de los hijos de Manchita está lastimado. Los otros de la manada querían sacrificarlo pero su padre se opuso. Me pidió que trajese a Angela para que ayudase a su cachorro como había hecho con su pata.

—¿De qué hablas, George? —preguntó intrigado Sirius, su cerebro negándose a conectar aquello con aquél don que le habían enseñado Mithrandir y Aragorn.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó extrañada Jessica—. Cuando estuvimos aquí Angela sólo tenía nueve años. No sabía cómo hacerlo y sólo hemos vuelto a venir hoy.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero eso fue lo que dijo —le respondió George encogiéndose de hombros—. Le dije que teníamos que revisar la caverna para traerla y ha accedido.

—Cuando estemos junto a la manada dile a Manchita que yo puedo ayudar a su cachorro, que me permita hacerlo. —le indicó Aragorn decidido, haciendo caso omiso de los movimientos de cabeza negativos de su hermana y su cuñado, sonriendo al ver el asentimiento de su esposa.

—Vamos entonces. —decidió Remus, denegando levemente al ver los gestos de sus cuatro amigos.

Christopher, Jessica, Fred, Meg, Sirius y él sabían, por su entrenamiento en el don de Sanar Absorbiendo la Enfermedad, que Mithrandir no aprobaría aquello. _"A veces Arwen y Aragorn se parecen demasiado en lo impulsivos en este tipo de cosas a Harry y Angela… o al revés"_.

George asintió y se transformó en pantera, poniéndose al frente del grupo. Jessica miró interrogante a Fred, que se encogió de hombros. Los dos habían notado que estaba enojado. Al girarse a mirar a los niños los encontró con una sonrisa de picardía. Les preguntó con la mirada, ante lo cual la niña sonrió y dijo en voz normal:

—George está celoso de Manchita.

Los presentes la miraron incrédulos, pero al oír un rugido bajo y molesto de la pantera que los esperaba un metro frente a ellos contuvieron la risa y empezaron a caminar. Fred llevaba su mochila y la de su gemelo, mientras Sirius llevaba la suya y la de Aragorn, y Faramir llevaba la de Arwen y la de él.

La manada lanzaba gruñidos de advertencia hacia el grupo de humanos que avanzaban entre ellos hacia su líder. George se detuvo junto a Manchita y le comunicó las intenciones de Aragorn. Varios leopardos se levantaron y empezaron a rugir con enojo cuando vieron a dos de los humanos avanzar hacia el punto en que se encontraba el cachorro herido, tras el líder de la manada. Se detuvieron al oír el potente y amenazante rugido lanzado por Manchita, seguido de los rugidos de la pareja del líder, otros cuatro leopardos adultos y siete jóvenes.

—Al parecer Manchita y los mayores de su clan les han tenido que imponer su decisión a los otros. —comentó Christine con tono desenfadado, intentando calmarse y tranquilizar a sus acompañantes. Recordaba la última recomendación de Angela a Remus antes que entrasen a las cavernas.

—Ningún animal admite que los de otras especies se acerquen a los heridos de su manada —explicó Remus en voz baja—. Como dijo Meg antes, el comportamiento de estos leopardos no es normal.

Arwen y Aragorn se agacharon con cautela junto al cachorro herido, viendo con dolor la fea herida que le habían ocasionado a la pequeña pantera negra hembra.

—Aragorn tal vez… —empezó Arwen preocupada.

—Tranquila, podré soportarlo. Tú no debes ayudarme, lo sabes.

George lanzó un pequeño gruñido, en señal de inconformidad con lo que se proponía hacer el Dunedain, al ver la herida en la cachorrita.

—Me recuperaré pronto, George. No te preocupes. Por favor no hagan ningún comentario ninguno de ustedes dos con los otros.

George y Arwen emitieron pequeños ruidos de inconformidad pero asintieron. Sabían que no lo convencerían de desistir.

Aragorn acercó con cuidado sus manos a la cachorrita hasta ponerle una sobre la cabeza y otra en su costado derecho. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, envolviendo al hombre y la pequeña panterita una luz blanca intensa. Los leopardos se quedaron quietos y en absoluto silencio observando aquello, al igual que los diez humanos que tenían rodeados.

Una vez que cesó la luz Aragorn abrió los ojos y vio sonriente a la cachorrita moverse bajo sus manos inquieta, totalmente restablecida. Separó levemente sus manos de ella y de inmediato la pequeña pantera se movilizó oliendo y lamiendo con cariño sus dedos, para luego salir corriendo a montarse en el lomo de la madre, saltando luego hacia el padre que ronroneaba feliz.

Aragorn apretó los ojos conteniendo un gesto de dolor. Arwen le tomó del brazo y le preguntó preocupada.

—¿Qué tan serio es?

Manchita se acercó a él olisqueándolo, gruñendo preocupado.

—Me temo que Jessica y Remus ya deben haberse dado cuenta. —le respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Un nuevo gruñido de Manchita en dirección de George los preocupó. Vieron asombrados como el pelirrojo recobraba su forma humana, mirando desconcertado a la pantera negra, antes de girarse y hablar con ellos.

—No me pregunten cómo, pero no sólo sabía que era tanto humano como animal sino que me ha reñido por no advertirle que te afectaría tanto como a la pequeña. Dice que puedes sacar tu varita para curarte como vio a Angela hacer. Que desde hoy eres parte de su manada al igual que tu pareja, aún como leones.

Arwen y Aragorn no salían de su asombro. Pero un dolor intenso en el costado lo hizo quejarse levemente a él, que con dificultad se había estado conteniendo. Sacó con cuidado su varita y se aplicó un hechizo para detener el sangrado, otro para cerrar la herida e intentaba concentrarse para hacer un vendaje cuando vio a su esposa sacar su varita y aplicárselo ella.

George jugueteaba con la panterita, atento a lo que hacían los dos Dunedains y los leopardos que les rodeaban. Colocó a la cachorrita junto a Manchita y ayudó a Arwen a incorporar a Aragorn.

—Me parece que Eowyn me va a reñir por esto durante semanas. —intentó bromear el herido para destensar a su dos acompañantes.

—No va a ser la única que lo haga, cariño. De eso puedes estar seguro. —aseveró Arwen mirando a su esposo ceñuda, denegando levemente y sonriendo al verlo mirarla con cara de leoncito mimoso.

Manchita se acercó a ellos con la pequeña panterita sujeta con su boca por el lomo, sin lastimarla, entregándosela a Aragorn en las manos. Al él detallarla vio que tenía una serie de manchitas más claras en el pelaje de su costado, en donde antes había estado su herida, conformando un dibujo que se le hizo familiar.

—Te llamaré Pléyades. —le dijo cariñoso.

La pequeña panterita ronroneó y Manchita rugió.

—Me parece que ya todos los de la manada han sido informados por un muy orgulloso padre. —comentó Arwen enternecida.

—Vamos a la caverna —les planteó George sonriendo—. Yo llevaré a Aragorn. —le indicó a Arwen, que asintió y tomó a la cachorrita entre sus manos.

Jessica y Remus los miraban enojados y los demás preocupados.

Los leopardos les abrieron paso hacia las cavernas, escoltándolos en silencio. Arwen le colocó la panterita sobre el lomo a la pareja de Manchita cuando estaban frente a la caverna, entrando junto a su esposo que caminaba apoyado en George.

En cuanto avanzaron un metro dentro de la caverna Remus no pudo contenerse más y Jessica tampoco.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —lo regañaron a coro.

—Shhh. Los pueden oír y ahora Arwen y él son considerados de la manada —les replicó George—. Vamos a investigar qué pasó con los chicos que es lo prioritario. Pueden discutir con él luego.

—Ten la seguridad que los reñiré a los tres en cuanto saquemos a los chicos —afirmó Eowyn enojada, comprendiendo de la palidez en el rostro de su hermano, el apoyo de George para que pudiese caminar y las miradas preocupadas de su cuñada, su sobrina y su amigo de ojos dorados, que la cachorrita debía estar muy mal y al usar Aragorn su recién aprendido don para Sanar Absorbiendo la Enfermedad con ella estaba bastante lastimado—. A Aragorn por hacerlo y a ustedes dos por no detenerlo.

—Como si fuese posible evitar que haga algo cuando se le mete en la cabeza. —protestó en voz baja Arwen.

Christine, Christopher, Fred y George tuvieron serias dificultades para contener la risa pero lo consiguieron. No querían que sus acompañantes se enojasen aún más con ellos. El haberse descubierto su animagia y lo hecho por Aragorn los tenía muy tensos.

Entraron con cautela, Jessica y Fred con los niños entre ellos en actitud protectora. Al frente iban Remus, Sirius y Faramir, tras ellos y frente a los chicos iba George con Aragorn, a los costados Arwen y Nymph, tras los chicos caminaban Eowyn y Meg. Al llegar a la pared la evaluaron entre todos.

—El sello de magia negra que tenía ha desaparecido. —afirmó Jessica preocupada.

—Atrás todos. Voy a quitar la pared. —ordenó firme Faramir.

Todos retrocedieron preocupados, observando como la quitaba con su don para Manejar los Elementos de la Naturaleza, con sus varitas apuntando en su dirección listos a ayudarlo. La cueva estaba llena de un polvillo que casi no les permitía ver. Arwen movilizó una corriente de aire para despejar la cueva, moviendo el polvillo hacia atrás y aplacándolo antes de la entrada de la cueva para no alterar a los leopardos.

Los trece tragaron saliva al ver que los chicos no estaban allí.

George dejó recostado a Aragorn en el lateral derecho de la cueva con Chris & Chris. Los niños se ubicaron junto a él, uno a cada lado sujetándolo de los brazos, pidiéndole la niña en voz baja que se quedase allí junto a ellos.

Los otros diez examinaron la caverna. Al ver los fragmentos de la copa sobre la roca contuvieron el aliento por un minuto, moviéndose rápidamente Arwen, Sirius y Remus alrededor de la roca para buscar en las profundidades de la caverna a los chicos, aunque sospechaban que no los encontrarían.

—¿Se habrán ido de viaje? —planteó Jessica con voz insegura. _"Ese no era el plan, pero… Prefiero mil veces pensar que eso es lo ocurrido"_.

—¿De viaje? ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Eowyn.

—¿Dónde están Harry, Angela, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville? —les preguntó con voz severa Remus a los otros cinco chicos, reuniéndose con ellos junto a Aragorn al oír lo dicho por su hija.

—Podrían haber ido a Francia —le respondió George—. Habían planeado viajar allí Harry, Angela, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, luego de destruir el horcrux y hacer las investigaciones en Egipto.

—Para investigar el rastro de otro que hemos creído localizar y… destruirlo si está allí. —explicó Fred, tendiéndole en ese momento Jessica a su padre y su tío Sirius las cartas que le había encomendado Harry.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Remus furioso—. Se suponía que nos confiarían sus investigaciones y permitirían que los ayudásemos.

—Tienen que decirnos dónde fueron exactamente, chicos. Podrían estar en peligro. —les pidió Faramir con firmeza.

Los cinco denegaron inquietos.

—Podrían llegar a estar en una situación en que no pudiesen pedirnos ayuda, similar a la que acabamos de vivir. —les recordó Sirius extremadamente preocupado.

—Luna y Neville fueron tras ellos. —aclaró la niña.

—Si Harry y los otros están en problemas nos avisarán y los ayudarán mientras llegamos. —finalizó el niño.

—No creo que ellos hayan viajado por voluntad propia —opinó Aragorn preocupado mirando hacia el lugar en que estaba la copa destruida. _"Pero faltan siete de los chicos, no los doce. A menos que esté equivocado en… Espero de corazón equivocarme"_—. No es lógico que Harry se fuese sin dejar organizado lo del horcrux falso, ni que Angela se fuese sabiendo que la situación con la manada no era normal. Ella sabe que a George, Nymph, Meg, Arwen y a mí no nos atacarán si están en condiciones normales, pero no creo que sea así y tampoco que podamos proteger al resto del grupo si llegan a atacarnos por sorpresa.

—Coincido contigo, Aragorn. Es lo que más me inquieta del supuesto viaje de los chicos. —le respondió Remus mirando fijamente a los ojos a su hija.

—Ellos tenían planificado ese viaje, papá. Pero… Vamos a intentar contactarlos con los fénix. Prefiero que se hayan ido a buscar el otro horcrux pensando en las protecciones de éste y no que les haya pasado algo. _Moony_ —llamó Jessica a su fénix—. Amiguito, por favor dile a Angela que nos confirmen su llegada al punto uno de inmediato. —el ave soltó una leve nota y desapareció.

—¿Dónde es el punto uno? —preguntó Sirius de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron de este viaje? —preguntó Eowyn molesta.

Un instante después reaparecía _Moony_. Se posó sobre el brazo de Jessica y se quedó mirándola al rostro, soltando una nota triste al verla denegar con miedo.

—No están allá. —les informó con voz trémula.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron doce voces.

—_Moony_ no consiguió a Angela. —les respondió con sus ojos color miel llenos de lágrimas. Se abrazó asustada a su novio, que la acogió entre sus brazos pero era incapaz de articular palabra para tranquilizarla, mirando muy pálido a su gemelo.

Chris & Chris se abrazaron a Aragorn y empezaron a sollozar en silencio.

—_Rea_ —llamó George—. Por favor amiga, ubica a Angela y dile que vuelva de inmediato. —le pidió el pelirrojo con voz temblorosa.

El ave desapareció en un estallido de fuego, reapareciendo minutos después con _Fawkes_ y los otros once fénix, ubicándose sobre el brazo de su dueño denegando, posándose luego sobre su hombro. _Hera_ se posó sobre el de Fred, _Moony_ en el de Jessica, _Zeus_ sobre el de Christine y _Gaya_ en el de Christopher. _Lily_ se posó sobre el hombro de Arwen, _Ares_ en el de Aragorn, _Maya_ sobre el de Eowyn, _Galileo_ en el de Faramir, _Orión_ se posó sobre el de Sirius, _Atenea_ en el de Nymph, _Febo_ sobre el de Meg y _Fawkes_ en el de Remus.

Las trece aves fénix les cantaron durante casi quince minutos unas notas tristes, que sin embargo los reconfortaban. Estaban todos cabizbajos, hipnotizados por su cántico, intentando asimilar la desaparición de los chicos.

—Examinemos la caverna con detenimiento. Tenemos que averiguar qué pasó aquí y dónde están los chicos para ir por ellos. —planteó Sirius apenas cesar el canto.

Los fénix volaban inquietos sobre ellos, manteniendo con el batir de sus alas aquellas energías roja y morada dispersas mientras ellos se movilizaban.

Llegaron hasta el fondo de la cueva a la luz de sus varitas, empezando a hacer un examen detallado de las paredes, el piso y la roca alta sobre la que estaba la copa falsa, buscando cualquier detalle físico, rastro de magia o de energía que les indicase qué había ocurrido allí y, por lo tanto, dónde estaban los chicos.

Arwen consiguió lo que quedaba de los lentes de Harry al mismo tiempo que Eowyn, Faramir y Jessica detectaban la magia residual de las esferas y lo hecho por los chicos para llegar hasta la copa y destruirla.

Aragorn estaba recostado a una pared cercana a la piedra elevada, hasta donde lo ayudó a llegar George, vigilado por Chris & Chris para que no se moviese y no se le reabriese la herida en el costado. Sin embargo desde allí estaba usando todas sus habilidades y dones para analizar su contorno. Detectó el rastro de la energía de la esfera morada y otro que parecía haber fluido desde la piedra elevada, palideciendo.

Lo que más lo preocupaba era el percibir aquellas dos energías aún allí, moviéndose de tal manera que le era muy difícil precisar donde estaban para contenerlas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró fuertemente. Tenía que estar seguro antes de decirles a los otros pero debía hacerlo rápido. Debía sacar a todos de allí mientras controlaba esa situación.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a su esposa frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación y unas tímidas lágrimas asomándose a sus esmeraldas. Le intentó sonreír creyendo que se debía a él, pero al ver que le mostraba lo que quedaba de los lentes de Harry, que traía cuidadosamente en sus manos, bajó la cabeza con el ánimo abatido. Eso lo confirmaba.

—No los vamos a localizar con facilidad, mi amor. —le dijo en voz baja.

—Pero… No puede ser… Ese viaje no justifica esto… —le respondió Arwen con la voz quebrada, empezando a deslizarse las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—La otra energía que se percibe desde la base en que está la copa destruida sí. —afirmó Aragorn con voz trémula, mirándola con cariño y tristeza, acariciándole con ternura el rostro.

—Angela intentó contenerlas, pero… —Arwen no pudo terminar de hablar.

—Shhh. No saquemos conclusiones aún. Tenemos que serenarnos para intentar localizarlos. —la intentó tranquilizar un poco su esposo. Le señaló rápidamente con la mirada a los niños, de pie cada uno a un lado de él, mirándolos nerviosos.

Se miraron a los ojos y se comunicaron mentalmente, haciendo esfuerzos por superar su propia angustia.

—¿Papá Aragorn?

—¿Mamá Arwen?

Preguntaron los niños al cabo de unos minutos de silencio de los dos adultos. Habían presenciado su conversación y no entendían a qué se referían, pero por sus expresiones suponían que era algo grave.

Eowyn y Faramir se acercaron a ellos pálidos y desencajados, preguntándoles con la mirada. Faramir abrazó a su esposa al ver el gesto afirmativo de su cuñado, señalándole con sus ojos aguamarinas la roca de dónde había fluido una de las dos energías, el perímetro inicial de la otra y el área barrida por la misma antes de dispersarse.

Arwen respiró profundo, miró a su esposo con sus esmeraldas llenas de decisión, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se separó levemente de él y desapareció.

—Remus —llamó Aragorn decidido al verlo buscando cerca de él, haciendo acopio de las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar aquello mientras su esposa investigaba—. Reúne a todos, por favor. Tenemos que comunicarles lo que hemos encontrado y actuar rápido.

El hombre de ojos dorados se giró a mirarlo cuando escuchó que lo llamaba. Al ver los rostros de Aragorn, Eowyn y Faramir tan pálidos y desencajados sintió que su corazón se llenaba de angustia.

—Sirius, George, Jessica, Nymph, Meg, Fred, vengan aquí. —los llamó, ubicándose junto a los tres Dunedains y los dos niños.

—Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y yo hemos percibido los rastros de la magia usada por Voldemort para proteger el horcrux —comenzó Aragorn con tono de voz tenso, con los ojos cerrados, intentando conseguir las palabras adecuadas para explicarles aquello—. Una esfera externa conformada de vapor de agua a altísimas temperaturas, quemando lo que la tocase y expulsando envuelto en fuego lo que intentase atravesarla.

Seis de ellos recordaron lo transmitido por el líder de los leopardos sobre quemaduras, mientras los otros tres asentían pues habían visto esa esfera azul.

—Un maleficio de oscuridad impenetrable. Otro de gases venenosos —siguió Aragorn—. Una pared deslizante de roca que bloqueaba la entrada o salida de este lugar, seguramente activado este hechizo al desactivar uno de los otros —Se detuvo un momento, suspiró, abrió los ojos, los miró de uno en uno, acarició las cabezas de los niños con cariño atrayéndolos con sus brazos por sus hombros hacia sus costados, fijó la vista en Sirius y siguió—. Hemos detectado además una zona alrededor de la piedra con magia residual de un trasladador de tiempo y espacio.

Aquello hizo contener el aliento a los nueve que estaban escuchando y abrir mucho los ojos, asustados. Jessica había deseado mucho estar equivocada en lo que había detectado por su nivel de Entrenamiento Dunedain.

—También percibimos un hechizo muy fuerte que generaría una oleada de quemaduras progresivas, proveniente de la piedra en forma de pedestal en que estaba el horcrux —continuó Aragorn. Al ver el terror en aquellos ojos grises decidió que debía completar la información y hacer la aclaratoria—. Arwen consiguió los lentes de Harry en el suelo, a los pies de esa roca, deformados por calor…

—No, por favor, ellos no… —empezó a negar Christine, sollozando.

—Pero de una manera que nos hace pensar que Angela logró contener el efecto de estas dos últimas protecciones en gran parte —siguió Aragorn rápidamente—. El rastro del hechizo trasladador se desplazó desde sus límites originales hasta tres metros más atrás, lo que significa que consiguió resistencia y se vio modificado.

»Supongo que Angela, al ver que no podía contenerlos simultáneamente de manera total, decidió alejarse con los chicos lo más posible para poner barreras que atenuasen los efectos gradualmente hasta casi detenerlos, quitándole los lentes a Harry para evitar el riesgo que la explosión de los cristales le dañasen los ojos.

—Entonces ellos están… —empezó George, pero no pudo terminar.

—Vivos, pero probablemente con quemaduras. Trasladados a otro tiempo y lugar distinto al planeado por Voldemort, pero… No tenemos idea exacta de cuándo o dónde. —finalizó con la voz apagada.

—¿Dónde fue Arwen? —le preguntó Faramir.

—Ella se llevó lo que quedaba de los lentes de Harry para intentar localizarlos con su don mezclado y la conexión que tiene con los cinco chicos, pero… Aunque es lógico pensar que el trasladador de Voldemort intentaría llevar a quien se acercase hasta la copa para destruirla a su presencia, en la época en que hizo el horcrux, no sabemos cómo afectó la intervención de Angela al hechizo. Podría bloquearnos durante algún tiempo para encontrarlos.

Arwen regresó cinco minutos después, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y aquellos lentes retorcidos en sus manos, denegando.

Sirius se sentía desesperado por la angustia pero hacía esfuerzos para dominarse. Tenía que mantener su mente clara para pensar. Miró a los niños sollozando abrazados a un muy pálido, desencajado y preocupado Aragorn, a su amigo "lunático" con la mirada perdida, seguramente estrujándose el cerebro para conseguir una solución y aquello le recordó algo vivido en el colegio. Se giró a mirar a Jessica y vio colgando de su cuello el camafeo. Se giró a mirar el rostro de desesperación de George Weasley. Aquello le recordó las muestras de amor sincero que había visto entre su hija y él, además del Pacto de Amor Dunedain y la mezcla de magias que los unía, tomando una decisión rápidamente.

—George —lo llamó serio, mordiéndose los labios al verlo sobresaltarse. No tenía tiempo para calmarlo dándole explicaciones—. Toma entre tus manos el camafeo de Jessica; concéntrate totalmente en Angela con todas las fuerzas de tu ser; concéntrate en el latir de tu corazón, en lo que sientes por ella, y déjate llevar por lo que veas, escuches o sientas sin analizarlo en el momento. Ya lo harás dentro de unos minutos. Jessica, Fred, ayúdenlo. El lazo como gemelos entre ustedes dos y el que Angela tiene con Jessica podría ayudar.

Remus abrió los ojos asombrado y sonrió. Sirius había recordado algo muy valioso en el momento adecuado.

Los demás miraban a Sirius sin comprender, pero Jessica le tomó las manos a su cuñado para que tomase su camafeo con ellas, cubriendo con sus manos las de él. Fred puso sus manos sobre las de su novia, los tres ubicados cerca del punto en que estaba la roca alta con la copa destruida. George al mirar el camafeo recordó el de su novia. Cerró sus ojos escapándosele una lágrima y empezó a hacer lo que le había indicado su suegro. Unos minutos más tarde una luz azul clara rodeó a los tres, pudiendo ver y oír los otros diez en la cueva algo que los dejó paralizados.

Albus Dumbledore le decía a un Harry con sus ojos cerrados, el rostro lleno de ungüento naranja al igual que manos y brazos, que esperaría a que se recuperasen para hablar sobre su llegada a su despacho, en la dirección de Hogwarts. Luego Madam Pomfrey le decía que Angela, Hermione, Ron y él tenían quemaduras un poco más serias, mientras Ginny, Luna y Neville sólo estaban lastimados superficialmente y sus ojos no habían sufrido. Lo cual coincidía con lo que lograban ver de los cinco chicos y las vendas que envolvían a Angela.

Luego vieron asustados como una nube con visos rojos y morados se abalanzaba sobre los trece, arropando a los fénix que volaban cada vez más cerca de ellos con un movimiento más rápido de sus alas. _Moony_, _Hera_ y _Rea_ volaban sobre Jessica, Fred y George.

Aragorn y Arwen reaccionaron rápidamente, intentando bloquearla tomados de las manos. Pero al percibir el tipo de energía que rodeaba a los tres chicos Arwen y Aragorn se miraron, asintieron, cerraron los ojos y dejaron fluir una gran ola de energía, concentrada y controlada, que destruyó totalmente las energías roja y morada residuales en la cueva, quedando Aragorn después inconsciente y Arwen cayendo frente a él de rodillas, pálida y desencajada.

Christine, Christopher, Nymph, Meg, Eowyn, Faramir, Sirius y Remus observaron, asustados, como aquella energía roja se intentaba mezclar con la azul, que estaba desapareciendo del contorno de los tres chicos. También lo hacía la morada que los intentaba rodear a los trece, mientras una plateada las penetraba y disolvía cuando los tres fénix que los habían estado sobrevolando se posaron en sus hombros. Los escucharon quejarse levemente justo antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

—¡Papá Aragorn! —exclamó asustada Christine, mientras ella y su hermanito evitaban que cayese al piso, sosteniéndolo con dificultad—. ¡Mamá Arwen!

Rápidamente Faramir se precipitó a ayudar a Arwen mientras Sirius y Remus tomaban entre sus brazos a Aragorn.

—¿Arwen? —preguntó asustada Meg.

—Las energías que había contenido Angela se habían mezclado y dispersado por la cueva —respondió con las pocas energías que tenía, mirando preocupada a su esposo—. Cuando establecieron los chicos el contacto generaron suficiente energía para que se condensasen de nuevo y nos atacase. Aragorn y yo generamos una fuerte energía transformadora, tanto para atenuar su efecto sobre Jessica y los gemelos como para poder destruirla. No podíamos evitar que los afectase a ellos tres por el enlace que tenían con Angela en ese momento, el cual los ha llevado a ellos tres con ella… Creo que se estaba cerrando un bloqueo fuerte alrededor de los diez.

Sirius y Remus suspiraron, evidentemente aliviados. Habían logrado aquello justo antes que se terminase de producir lo dicho por Aragorn. Al menos sabían que estaban vivos y con dos personas en las que confiaban plenamente. Se miraron y tragaron saliva. Según lo que habían escuchado y lo visto en la enfermería de Hogwarts, estaban quemados, cuatro de ellos de manera relevante y aparentemente con problemas en sus ojos. Sospechaban que los otros tres chicos también resultarían quemados, según la explicación de Arwen y los quejidos que escucharon antes que desapareciesen.

—¿Sirius? ¿Remus? —preguntó Eowyn intrigada, mientras con su varita actuaba sobre la herida en el costado de su hermano que se había reabierto.

—Hace años Angelica me contó que los dos camafeos estaban conectados por el lazo tan fuerte que la unía con Jennifer. Algo especial por ser gemelas Dunedains. —explicó Sirius, mirando con preocupación hacia el sitio en que habían desaparecido su sobrina y los gemelos pelirrojos, sintiéndose culpable de lo que les había ocurrido.

—Algo similar a lo que ocurre entre Chris & Chris y entre Fred & George, aunque en ellas tenía mucha mayor intensidad. —siguió Remus.

—En una oportunidad en que tuvimos una emergencia mientras estudiábamos nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts, en que no lográbamos ubicar a Angelica y Lily, Jennifer me indicó que usase el camafeo pues a los dos nos unía un amor muy intenso y eso podría ayudar al propio poder que tenía el lazo entre ellas dos, reflejado en sus relicarios tallados. No estaba seguro que funcionase por lo dicho por Aragorn, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Meg lo miró primero con tristeza pero luego sonrió. Eso significaba dos cosas: la más importante era que Sirius había reconocido la pureza y sinceridad del amor de George por Angela; la otra, que la hacía sentir feliz y preocupada a un tiempo, era el parecido tan grande entre los dos pelinegros de ojos grises. Muy listos, rápidos e intuitivos para resolver crisis, pero también muy impetuosos y obstinados en lo que hacían.

Chris & Chris al oír aquello se miraron rápidamente. Se consultaron sobre el recuerdo de aquél sueño sobre Amy y Dani despidiéndose, con sólo mirarse a los ojos como siempre hacían. Asintieron, se tomaron de las manos con sus medallas labradas con el Sello Dunedain entre sus palmas unidas y se concentraron fuertemente en los gemelos pelirrojos y sus queridas "guardianas".

—¿Niños? ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó intranquila Nymph, conteniendo el aliento al ver que los rodeaba la misma luz azul que había rodeado a Jessica, Fred y George, sólo que su color era más intenso.

—No, por favor. —musitó Remus muy asustado.

—Tranquilos. Ya no hay magia negra en la cueva que se conecte con ese tipo de lazo. —dijo Arwen en voz baja, mirándolos asombrada.

Cinco minutos después la luz cesó y los niños se miraban sonrientes, aunque habían palidecido mucho. Rápidamente Nymph y Meg los abrazaron preocupadas.

—Jessica, Fred y George están siendo atendidos por Madam Pomfrey y el profesor Dumbledore. —les empezó a decir Christine, con voz baja que denotaba su debilidad pero una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro.

—Tienen quemaduras leves en su piel y estaban mareados, pero no es serio según le dijo la enfermera al director. —completó Christopher, en condiciones similares.

—Regresemos a Deercourage con ayuda de los fénix —pidió Remus, preocupado por el estado de los tres que veía tan demacrados y el de Aragorn, que a duras penas había logrado que reaccionase con la transferencia de magia y energía que le había hecho, debilitándose él—. Eowyn y Faramir, por favor levanten unas barreras falsas que puedan simular las que había puesto Voldemort pero que no hagan daño y coloquen la copa falsa en su lugar.

Todos asintieron y siguieron las instrucciones de Remus. Al llegar a Deercourage recostaron a descansar a Arwen y Aragorn, después que Eowyn los examinase y les diese las pociones dorada y cristalina, durmiendo después Nymph y Meg a los niños con la promesa de decirles cualquier novedad apenas despertasen.

Cuando Eowyn, Nymph y Meg regresaron a la sala se consiguieron a Faramir, Remus y Sirius sentados en la sala, mirando las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea sin decir una palabra. Se sentaron junto a sus parejas en silencio, tan tensas como ellos.

Sirius recordaba lo ocurrido justo antes del almuerzo. _"Cuando mi ahijado me contó aquello… ¿Por qué han tenido que sufrir tanto mi hija, la de Remus y el hijo de James? ¿Qué más me han ocultado de lo ocurrido a mi niña? ¿Por qué todos parecen tan preocupados por Harry? ¿Qué dice la Profecía Dunedain?"_.

—Harry me contó que Angela, Jessica y los niños estuvieron en un orfanato esos tres años de los que no sabía nada y… —empezó a plantear.

—Te lo suplico, Sirius, espera a mañana —lo cortó Remus totalmente deprimido—. Entiendo que estés desesperado por saber, pero… —Al ver la expresión de profunda tristeza en los ojos de su amigo bajó la cabeza—. No sé que te contó Harry, pero… —Suspiró—. ¿Me permites contarte lo que sé sin interrumpirme con preguntas?

—Haré lo que pueda para contenerme, "lunático".

Eowyn fue hacia la cocina y preparó rápidamente té y chocolate caliente. Lo necesitarían, aquella sería una noche muy larga. Los llevó a la sala y se consiguió a su amigo contándole con voz pausada lo ocurrido en el ataque a las gemelas. Se detuvo un momento con la varita temblando, haciendo peligrar las bandejas que llevaba.

Faramir se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó, ayudándola con su varita a llevar todo a la mesa. La sentó con cariño junto a Nymph, sirviéndole luego lo preparado por su esposa a sus acompañantes. Continuó ayudándole a su amigo a contarle todo lo que sabían a Sirius cuando a Remus le flaqueaba la voz.

Le contaron como Albus y los padres de Chris & Chris las habían llevado junto a Luthien, a la casa de las gemelas; lo ocurrido allí, por lo que Aragorn les había contado a todos de lo escrito por su hermana en el código de los dos; la muerte de Jennifer al nacer Jessica; la salida de Angelica con las niñas y los Brown buscando ayudarlo a salir de Azkaban para dejarle las niñas; su frustración al negarse Albus a ayudar a quien creía había traicionado a sus hijas y los Potter; su desesperación al no conseguir a Remus; la recaída que llevó a los Brown a llevarla de regreso con Luthien y su salida definitiva de allí al ver que no se recuperaba, con las razones que la llevaron a no querer dejar las niñas con su mamá.

Entonces Sirius les contó lo ocurrido las noches de aquellos primeros meses en prisión, que hasta el día en que lo rescataron del lugar tras El Velo de la Muerte había creído eran sueños. Angelica lo había visitado allí de manera incorpórea, pidiéndole por Harry y la hija de ambos que no se dejase vencer, que usase la animagia para evitar el efecto tan dañino de los dementores.

Los que lo escuchaban y no lo sabían no pudieron evitar sollozar. Ahora comprendían algo que les intrigaba desde que Angela estaba en contacto con Sirius: una extraña melancolía, como si hubiese compartido algo directamente con él, lo cual hasta ese momento no comprendían.

Luego le pasaron a contar lo que sabían de la infancia de las niñas con los Brown, después que murió Angelica; el descubrimiento de la pareja sobre las consecuencias del ataque sufrido por sus amigas en la salud de las niñas; el accidente de tránsito en que murieron los Brown; el interrogatorio de los policías a Angela; lo ocurrido en el orfanato al que llevaron a los cuatro niños; la muerte de Dani y Amy; los seis años pasados por los cuatro en la casa de las gemelas, aislados parcialmente por el sello del mundo de los magos y en cierta forma también de los Dunedains; los entrenamientos a las chicas; la ayuda dada por Mithrandir y sus pociones a Jessica; el Pacto Dunedain; el asesinato de Albus por Severus; el ataque a Privet Drive y luego al tren.

Sirius había hecho enormes esfuerzos por contenerse, pero en determinados puntos les preguntó algunas cosas que los otros intentaban relatar superficialmente, para no hacerlo sufrir. Él les agradecía sus buenas intenciones pero… Ahora comprendía lo que le había dicho Albus cuando le pidió a Harry que contase lo ocurrido en el cementerio, cuando fue trasladado allí por Voldemort. Una vez comenzado a relatar u oír algo difícil era preferible terminar de hacerlo hasta el último detalle.

Meg le dio en varias oportunidades poción tranquilizante, inicialmente en el té sin decirle, luego abiertamente. Los diez fénix que habían quedado con ellos los acompañaron, turnándose con dulces cánticos para ayudarlos a tranquilizarse.

Chris & Chris tomaron el relevo cuando bajaron y los vieron demasiado agotados y deprimidos, cerca del amanecer, pidiéndoles que fuesen a la cocina todos. Contaron lo referente a la conformación del E.D.H., los entrenamientos de las chicas con ellos, las situaciones agradables en La Casa Flotante, con Arwen y Aragorn escuchándolos junto a los otros mientras Eowyn y Meg preparaban el desayuno.

Luego siguieron Arwen y Aragorn contándole a Sirius lo referente a los doce dones, explicándole con detalle el don del Manejo de la Energía; lo ocurrido cuando cayó el bloqueo en Angela; la recuperación de los cinco chicos en el colegio; el rescate de Snape, Draco y Narcissa por la promesa hecha por Angela a su abuelo, con los detalles que antes no le habían contado; la despedida de Angelica; la transferencia de dones y energía hechas por ella y los antiguos; cómo habían sido los procesos de cada uno de los siete; la confesión de Angela sobre la carta que le había dejado Angelica y, por último, la Profecía Dunedain.

Arwen logró convencerlo, con ayuda de los otros, para que le permitiese ayudarlo con su don mezclado en tres oportunidades.

Hablaron abiertamente con los niños de los recuerdos de Sirius y Remus sobre el "grupo de extraños viajeros" que conocieron en su juventud, los cuales ahora sabían que eran los chicos del E.D.H., aunque les extrañaba y preocupaba el recuerdo de los dos niños que los acompañaban.

Chris & Chris se dieron por vencidos ante la evidencia y les confesaron la organización del grupo de jóvenes para las batallas. También les aseguraron que los chicos no hubiesen viajado voluntariamente al pasado para intervenir. Aunque sí habían pensado hacerlo para despedirse desde la distancia de los Potter y las gemelas antes del enfrentamiento con Voldemort, luego de destruir los horcruxes.

Finalmente, agotados los seis que habían pasado la noche sin dormir, preocupados los diez al ver que los niños no lograban restablecer el contacto por medio de las medallas, almorzaron casi a final de tarde y todos se acostaron a dormir bajo el hechizo a excepción de Faramir que tomó poción para dormir sin soñar. Necesitaban recuperar fuerzas y tranquilizarse un poco para resolver la situación difícil que tenían entre manos.


End file.
